Death of a Child
by Amorphous In Black
Summary: A retelling of the Evangelion story with a dark-psychological twisted theme. Everything up to Shinji's abandonment remains the same...but, he is altered. With a past shrouded in mystery, what occurred during his eleven year disappearance? What unforeseen horror will the staff at NERV uncover when they discover the boy's upbringing?
1. A Walking Shell

Chapter 1: A Walking Shell

On a partly cloudy day, a train was heading toward a city called Neo Tokyo-3. In one of many train cars, a boy sat alone on a bench. Usually the train would be crowded, but no soul was around except for the teenager. He sat straight and looked through the window on the other side with an expressionless face. He was neither sad nor depressed, but more so indifferent to most things.

Though in the physical realm he looked like a loner, he wasn't alone in his psyche. The companies in his mind have been with him a good portion of his life. Their voices kept a constant pattern: some screaming, some rambling on anything, some wanting to kill, and a child who seemed sane. Over the years, the boy learned to live with them to an extent. He treated their thoughts as insight to situations and people. The boy continued his sight-seeing till the train stopped at his destination.

Exiting the train, he entered the train station. Stopping and looking around, there was no one around. Blinking, he continued forward. Exiting the commute station, he stopped on the sidewalk and glanced around. There still was no signs of life. Looking for something else to find information in the deserted city, a pay phone was not to far away. Reaching it, an automated message began.

[Under the state of emergency, all residence must be evacuated to nearby shelters for safety measures. I repeat, under the state of…]

The boy hanged up the phone and adjusted his back pack. It had one strap that came across the chest. His attire was black slacks with a tucked in blue undershirt and white button up shirt. His hiking/running shoes were colored white, gray, and black. Turning around, he walked out of the train station area. Entering what looked like a parking lot, there were cars with no occupants.

"..." he said with a stoic expression.

Blinking, he saw where the main street was. Heading over there and stopping at the sidewalk, he looked down the street. In both directions, there was no one to be seen. There was no cars either except for a faint loudspeaker sounding. Unable to determine what the phrase was, he ignored it. Looking at the time, he put a hand in his pocket.

Pulling out a photo that was sent to him, he looked at it. The picture had a woman that seemed to be in her late twenties with purple hair. He didn't seem to care much that the woman showed some cleavage or the marked arrow pointing to them. His concern was what time she was suppose to be here to pick him up. Putting the photo away in his pocket, he looked at a digital clock that was on a building. The woman was thirty minutes late.

"…" the boy said.

Not deterred from the development, he stared forward and at nothing in particular. Minutes passed by when a loud sound wave came through the city. Slowly moving his head up, a VTOL appeared. Blinking, he followed the direction it was going. Shots were fired from the aircraft at a large monster.

It made booming steps as it came out from being covered by buildings shorter than it was. A large array of lights and explosions lit up along a mountain some distance away from the monster. Missiles, cannon, and heavy machine gun fire rained down on the towering behemoth. From all the military fire power, the mammoth creature didn't take any damage from the artillery.

"..."

The boy blinked then went back to his previous staring forward. Just as he did that, something appeared at the corner of his vision. He moved his eyes slowly to the source and stared. In the middle of the street, there was a girl about his age staring back at him. No thoughts were passing through his mind, just empty silence.

The peculiar features of her was pale blue hair and crimson eyes. Under normal circumstances, the oddity of her and the silent awkward staring would put people off. However, the boy just stared. He was neither interested or surprised from seeing the individual. When he blinked, the girl vanished into thin air.

"..." he said continuing to stare.

Slowly, he moved his eyes back to his previous position of sight. Suddenly seeing something in his peripheral vision, he looked up slowly. It was a large object coming his way quickly. Analyzing it, the huge hunk of metal was the VTOL. It was falling from the sky from being crushed by the large beast walking through the city.

Calmly side stepping a couple of feet, the VTOL crashed where he stood. Not taking any interest in the fallen war machine that was burning, he continued staring in his void. The large humanoid monster came into the boy's line of sight. Seeing it stare down at him, the teenager looked up only with his eyes. The huge creature was about to just stomp on the human, but stopped.

Looking closely at it, it tried to figure out why it decided to stop. Silence broke again as both stared at each other. The boy was not thinking of anything in particular. The behemoth wasn't thinking much outside of figuring out why it was staring. Silence was broken again by more UN artillery hitting the monster.

The large creature blinked a couple of times, then took its eyes off the human. Walking in the direction of the explosions, it went on destroying the flying machines and missiles in the air. Seeing the monster swatting the fighter planes like flies, the teenager lowered his eyes. Staring back forward, he continued to stand and wait for his ride.

It didn't last long as loud screeches sounded in the distance. Turning his head slowly to the source, a blue car coming down the road at high speeds. At a certain distance, the brakes were engaged creating more screeches. Sliding a little bit to the curb, the car stopped with a jolt. The passenger door opened and the woman from the photo was in the driver seat.

"Sorry I'm late. You Shinji?" the woman called. The boy nodded then got in the car. Closing the door, she stepped on the gas pedal. Causing the tires to spin and burn rubber, the woman whipped the vehicle around 180 degrees. Straightening the sports car, it accelerated forward. In no time, the car was back to high speeds in the direction it came.

In the NERV Headquarters, there was an assembly of people. Amongst them, three generals were rambling to each other. To there irritation, they were trying to figure out how the large monster or so called "Angel" was so hard to damage. Based on the results from the air and ground troops, they jumped to their "trump card". Stating out loud that this will finish the mighty beast, the three smirked at a lone individual.

"..." the man stated. The Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari, sat in his chair with his hands interlaced in front of his mouth. The pose allowed him to hide his mocking smirk at the generals.

Going at high speeds through the streets of the city, the woman driving introduced herself as Misato Katsuragi. After a brief explanation of what was going on so far, Misato and Shinji eventually got onto a highway. Stating where they were going, she pointed to where the checkpoint to NERV HQ was. While watching the road, she looked at the teen at the same time. Seeing him staring out of his side of he window, she was about ask him something. All the sudden, he bent forward and put his hands behind his head.

"Uh…what are you doing Shinji?" Misato asked confused. Seeing him not getting up from his position, he just pointed out the window. Following, she saw he was pointing at something in the sky. It was a single VTOL that was near the Angel around the hills. Suddenly, the plane banked left and full throttled to get away.

"...!?" she said with a gasp. "They are dropping an N2 mine!"

Hitting the brakes, she stopped her car and bent over to protect the teen. The mine went off sending a column of light up with a shockwave in all directions. Coming at them like jet winds, the expanding rush released energy made the car slide. The force became too strong causing the vehicle to flip over and over back down the highway. When the strength of it started to lower, the car stopped rolling. Pinned against the side wall of the highway, the shockwave still shook the car.

Back at NERV, the generals felt that the Angel was killed stating that nothing can withstand the N2-mine. They waited till a visual came back up which happened a minute later. Gasps went throughout the command center. The only person who didn't was Gendo. Still sitting in his pose, his smirk was still hidden behind his hands. One of the generals picked up a phone and received a new command.

"Commander Gendo, you are here now in charge to take out the Angel."

"Very well," Gendo replied.

"Do you think you can stop this monster?" another general asked. They saw him push up his red tint glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, that is what NERV is for."

"Very well, we will be watching you closely Commander."

When the shockwave subsided, both occupants of the blue sports car got out.

"OH NO! I just got it repaired last week. And I still have payments on it!" Misato cried in misery.

"..." Shinji said. Standing there looking at the semi-wrecked car, he held a stoic expression. Turning around to see where the mine hit, the large walking mammoth was still intact. Blinking from hearing movement near him, he turned his attention back to the woman.

"Shinji, can you help me with pushing the car up?" she asked. Seeing her still emotionally suffering from her wrecked vehicle, he just nodded. Both pushed the car to flip it back onto its wheels. Watching her check over her ride, she stated a couple of items needed to get the car working again.

"Okay, we need duct tape and batteries. I think I've got duct tape in my car somewhere. Could you go find some batteries?"

When she didn't hear a response, she turned around to find that Shinji was bowing to her question. He turned around and started walking away. Seeing that they were blown back a good distance, the city was not too far away. Remembering there was a store near the beginning of the highway, he headed for there.

"..." Misato said. Looking at him while he walked away, she tried to analyze him. From how he carried himself, she concluded two things that were starting to bug her.

'Alright, I haven't seen his face yet. Why hasn't he said anything? Is he mute or something?'

Misato looked in her car for the papers that Shinji had. Strangely enough, they were resting on the passenger seat. She glanced through the information about him and didn't get much out of it. There wasn't even a current photo of him, just a photo of him as a child at the age of four. Putting the papers back, she began searching for the duct tape. Finding it, she turned back to see Shinji had reached the closest building. Thinking that it wouldn't take that long for him, she started duct taping her car.

Standing in front of a store with several batteries on display, the boy stood in front of a window. He calmly got into a fighting stance and cocked his right hand back. Throwing a right hook into the window with his body weight, he pulled back and stood back. Upon impact, web cracks formed that only stretched out a foot or so. He immediately got back into the fight stance and unleashed a lunging side kick at the same spot.

Sounding like heavy glass breaking, the attack sent pieces of the window forward. Crashing and breaking apart on the store floor, he calmly returned back to standing. Blinking, Shinji looked at the variety and took what he could get. Grabbing four with two in each hand, he headed back to the car. After several minutes went by and getting closer to the vehicle, he saw Misato.

She was resting against her duct taped car seemingly waiting. Getting closer, she still hadn't seem to notice him. Stopping a few feet away, he saw that her eyes were closed. Blinking, he took a breath in to speak.

"Will this be a sufficient amount?" he asked in a stoic voice.

Misato opened her eyes and found that the boy's voice reminded her of a voice that she knew.

'Oh no…not another Rei,' Misato thought.

The boy's voice reminded her of a certain female that she knew that had the same tone. Opening her eyes and turning, she saw him standing nearby. Looking at the boy's face, the woman seemed a little dazzled from what she saw. Shinji's face was that of a cute teen, but the eye color set her astray. It was a dark magenta which she thought were probably contacts. But from the way his eyes reflected light, they seemed to be real and emit a gloomy feeling.

'He looks like a walking corpse with those eyes. But I'm guessing his body is fine judging he can carry two batteries in each hand.'

"Captain Katsuragi?"

"...Huh?" Misato stated and blinked. "Oh yes, those will do fine."

Nodding his head a little, both went on fixing the car. Getting the vehicle to be able to crank and run, both got back in. Accelerating forward, they were back on the road. The checkpoint was reaching in ten minutes. Passing through the security gate, they made their way to the car elevator.

Once the car was locked in the elevator, it began its descent to NERV HQ. Misato began checking her make up while Shinji sat still. Looking only forward, he held an expressionless face.

"..." she said. Looking at him, she stared for a bit. The boy didn't seem to be moving at all, just breathing and staring forward. He only seemed to fill the personality of some she knows more.

'What is wrong with this kid? He acts a lot like Rei except more pleasant to talk to…in some sense...maybe? I bet he'll be surprised when we get into the clearing.'

When the car escalator walls were lifted, the Geo-Front could be seen. She always found the scene amazing to watch given how massive it was, the greenery, and how it seemed to be the bottom of its own bubble from the surface. Wondering if the boy changed, she looked at him. He remained still; however, only his eyes moved. They were looking out the window, but then they went back to staring forward again.

Observing his face, no emotion came. Misato felt worried about why this teenager had lacked nearly everything a person his age should have emitted. The more she stared, she started to notice something. It didn't occur to her when she first looked at him. Despite his gloomy and cold eyes, there was a solemn look. It had a calming look that could ease a person's worry.

Smiling, she looked back at the Geo-Front. Asking him if he got his card and papers, he nodded and handed them to her. She gave him the NERV booklet which he started to leaf through slowly. Both looked at the documents in front of them for the rest of the ride down. When the elevator stopped, she drove the car out and to a the parking garage. Getting to a parking space and turning off the vehicle, both got out. Shinji took his backpack with him.

"Shinji, you can leave your bag in the car," Misato said beginning to walk to the garage employee entrance.

"I feel better taking it with me, if that is no trouble Captain," Shinji responded and followed. He kept up with her pace while continuing to leafy through the NERV booklet.

"No that's alright. Please call me Misato. I feel old when I'm called by "Miss" or "Captain" or my last name."

"..." Shinji said. Both stopped at the entrance and she ran her card through. As the gate started to go up, he looked at the woman. Seeing her distracted, he gave a bow.

"I will try to remember that. Please forgive me as I tend to do that with everyone."

"Really?" she asked. The gate opened and she walked forward without looking back. Thinking that he was joking and would respond back, all she got was silent trailing footsteps.

In another hallway of NERV HQ, a medical crew was pushing a gurney with a badly injured pale blue haired girl on it. Covered in bandages that were stained with blood, she was breathing heavier than normal. The pain from the wounds made her wince from time to time.

"What do you plan to do Commander Ikari?" asked Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"..." Gendo said. Standing up from his spot, he continued watching the multiple monitors. One of the had the medical crew pushing the badly injured girl on a gurney.

"We are going to reactivate Unit-01."

"That is impossible, there are no pilots. And Rei is not able to pilot it…"

"That is taken care of…" Gendo said and adjusted his glasses. Both looked at another security screen showing the Captain walking and leading a teenager. He was following with a booklet in his face.

"The next pilot has arrived."

Going around and around the hallways, Misato was getting frustrated. Irritated from how lost she was, she was more so that she was lost even with a map.

'Argh, I've been here a week and I still don't know where everything is.'

[Attention, could someone direct Captain Katsuragi to the Eva cages. I repeat, could someone direct Captain Katsuragi to the EVA cages] an overhead announcement sounded. Misato shun her head down upon hearing it. Looking up, she saw the elevators see needed. They were down the hallway she and the teen were at.

"Ah, here we go," she stated. Walking toward them, she pushed the call button. Looking up, the lift was coming up from a lower level. When the doors opened, an annoyed female scientist was inside.

"Captain Katsuragi, do you think there's any time to waste when a war is going on?"

"..." Misato said.

Scratching the back of her head embarrassed, the other woman still didn't look amused. Both Misato and Shinji got into the elevator. The scientist pressed the level for the Eva cages and the lift started going down. Still annoyed at the Captain, both woman started arguing back and forth.

"..." the teen boy said.

Listening very little to the conversation, he was able to figure out the scientist's name from his leaf reading. Continuing to read until he closed the booklet, he took off his backpack. Both females ended their discussion at the same time. The blonde scientist then turned her sights on third person in the lift.

"So this is the Third Child?" she asked.

Seeing Misato nod, they watched the boy set his backpack down. Putting the NERV booklet inside and closing it, he put the bag back on. Standing straight, he slowly moved only his eyes to meet the scientist's. She felt a cold shiver go down her spine from seeing the dark magenta eyes stare at her. A similarity came to mind feeling the same emotionless stare from the pilot of Unit-00. Seeing him blink, he turned to face her.

"Greetings Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. My name is Shinji Ikari. It is nice to meet you," the boy stated after bowing.

'...How does he know my name?' Ritsuko thought surprised. Thinking about it, she figured he read her name in the handbook. Becoming satisfied with that conclusion, she gave a small smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too."

"..." he said with a stoic expression. Her smiled slowly crept away from seeing his expression not changing. Only nodding in return, he slowly turned and face the elevator doors. It made her thoughts similar to what her comrade's thoughts were about the boy.

'Well...he isn't as bad as Rei but more of a walking corpse though.'

After a period of descending, the elevator slowed down to a stop. When its doors opened, there was a vast area in front of them. It seemed to be pooled with a watery substance that had little to no movement. A small dock area was nearby with a small powered boat stationed. All got into it and rode to the other side.

Ritsuko began explaining what the currently situation was. Stating what has happened so far with the Angel, Misato spoke up. Stating what was the Commander was thinking when there was no other pilots, the scientist remained silent. Glancing at the Third Child, she blinked in surprise. His eyes seemed to mildly pierce through the heavy shadows they were going through.

'Definitely a Rei category,' Ritsuko thought. She looked forward and continued riding the boat till they reached the fall side wall.

"Everyone-first wave, all hands at battle stations," Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir," the bridge crew replied in return.

"Fuyutsuki…the command is in your hands for now."

"Yes sir," the Sub-Commander stated. Watching Gendo go to a small platform elevator, it started to go down to the Eva cages. Kozo felt a mild apprehension go through him.

'His first encounter with his son in eleven years,' he thought.

Reaching the fall side wall, Ritsuko stated they have arrived. The three climbed out of the boat and went up the stairs to a dark catwalk. Seeing the scientist tell them to wait, Misato and Shinji stopped. Hearing her walk away for a short bit, they heard a flick of a switch. The lights above flickered once then lit up the room.

In front of them was a massive mechanical creature. Colored purple, there were small accent colors of green and black. The more one stared at its predatorial expression and face, it seemed to be a giant with armor on. Both women were expecting the boy to freak out, but he did nothing. Glancing at him, he continued to stare what was in front of him. Ritsuko walked over to the two when Shinji spoke.

"I do not believe I read or saw this in the handbook."

"That's because it isn't. This is an Evangelion," Ritsuko stated while addressing a purple behemoth-humanoid robot.

Inside Eva Unit-01, a human spirit was currently checking itself for any more injuries. It found none and stretched its form to relax. Lights outside turned on which didn't blind it. Looking at the catwalk, there were three people standing on it. It did not care for the scientist and felt neutral to the other since she got her job two weeks ago. The other person was a teenage boy around the age of 14-15 years old. On closer examination of the boy's face, it gasped in surprise. It felt its heart starting to break free from a pain that imprisoned it for many years.

"..."

A long silence went on as no one said anything. Ritsuko was looking at Misato while she was looking back. Both glanced at the boy waiting for him to say something. However, Shinji didn't speak and kept staring forward. Thinking he was fixated on the Eva, it looked like he was seeing right through it.

Out of annoyance of not having a cue to enter, lights turned one to an observation glassed room. The three looked up and saw that it was Commander Gendo Ikari inside of it. Both when looked up while Shinji only looked up with his eyes. Seeing who it was, he unbuckled his pack and set it on the ground. Both women heard him move and looked at him. Blinking, he bowed then came back up staring at Gendo.

'...I wonder how this will proceed forward...' Ritsuko thought. There seemed to be a growing tension between the two as if a volcano was planning to explode.

"Greetings Commander Ikari. For what purpose have you called me here?" Shinji asked in his calm tone.

"..." Gendo said looking down. Seeing a few changes from what he remembered of his son, he suppressed a look of surprise. With further pausing, he spoke to him.

"You are going to ride her and fight the Angel."

"..." Shinji said. He didn't express anything or blink as he continued to stare at him.

"Wait a minute Commander! It took Rei seven mouths to synchronize with the Eva. Someone who just came today, it's impossible!?"

"All he needs to do is sit inside it, nothing more."

"But…"

"Captain Katsuragi! Our primary objective is to stop the Angel! In order to do that, someone will be loaded into the unit. Anyone who may synchronize with the Eva is worth it unless you have alternatives that you wish to share with us!" Ritsuko stated firmly.

"..."

"...-" Ritsuko was about to say something to Shinji when he spoke again.

"And what if I refuse to pilot...her?"

"..." Gendo said. Seeing the response as a prediction of what the scrolls told of the Third Child, he continued.

"If you don't pilot her, then all of humanity will perish. The fate of humanity rests on your shoulders."

"..." both women stated and looked at he for an answer.

'...' Shinji thought. Thinking it over for a second, the others in his head laughed. He nodded his head internally to them.

"I'm indifferent to what happens to humanity Commander. Do you have another imposition?" Shinji stoically replied.

"You would let humanity be destroyed?" Gendo asked to put more guilt in his words. The two women just looked at Shinji with suspicious eyes.

"I wouldn't destroy it Commander. I will walk on it if it is annihilated."

"...!?" both women said recoiling. The boy's words startled them and how unfazed he appeared. His dark magenta eyes were cold and slowly gave an icy appearance. The teen's words had some effect on the Commander as well as he raised both his eyebrows.

[…!?] the spirit in Unit-01 said. Flabbergasted by the boy's words, it felt paralyzed at the boy's nature. Gendo didn't know what to say because this wasn't part of his prediction. Jumping to the conclusion that the Third Child wasn't going to pilot, he needed to deal the back up plan against the boy.

"Fuyutsuki, wake Rei!"

"…can you use her?"

"She isn't dead, transport her here."

"...!?" Ritsuko and Misato said. Both were still in shock from the boy's relaxed words.

'Doesn't he care for others? He is just like a monster himself,' Misato thought.

Unconsciously reaching for her pistol, she stopped. Fearing that there was more to the boy than she could handle at first glance, she let go of her firearm. His eyes told her that threatening him wasn't wise. Suddenly, medical staff came from a room across the hall. They were pushing a gurney with pale blue haired girl resting on it.

"..." Shinji said. He didn't break his gaze at Gendo as the gurney went passed him. His behavior made Misato's face cringe in anger at the father-son relatedness of coldness.

"Rei, our backup pilot has failed…" Gendo said. He stopped to see his son still staring at him. The more that he stared, the more he could feel an emptiness emit from his eyes. Shaking his head internally, he continued.

"You will pilot Unit-01."

"Yes, sir," Rei weakly stated. She tried to sit up but her injuries retaliated. Wincing, she cringed in pain as she struggled.

"..." Shinji said.

Blinking, he slowly looked at the female teen. Seeing her struggling to get up, he just stared. Misato and Ritsuko wonder if he was going to help or do something else. Suddenly, the whole room began to shake. Oddly, the boy started walking towards the female pilot.

"It found us," Gendo stated. Glancing up at the ceiling, the surrounding metal began to bend and screech.

On the surface, the Angel found the location of NERV. Its eyes flashed brightly and sent an energy blast towards a location above it. An explosion erupted violently at some city buildings. The shockwave broke a couple of city pillars from beneath the city surface. Falling into the Geo-Front space, they eventually impacted the NERV base.

Back in the cage, the ground became unstable like in an earthquake. Rei fell off the gurney and breathed sharply when hitting the cold metal floor. Support beams from the ceiling bending and whining to the point of breaking apart. Shinji, like a butler, made his way to where the female teen was. Stopping next to her, he knelt down to her.

"...?" Ayanami said. She felt a presence and tried to look from her un-patched eye. The action caused too much pain making her vision blurry. With one last rumble, a support beam fell down heading to where the two were.

"SHINJI! REI! GET OUT OF THERE!" Misato shouted in worry and fear.

"..." he said. Not moving, he instead hovered over the injured pilot. Crossing over her perpendicular, it gave the impression that he'd protect her.

"..." Gendo said smirking.

Feeling that the Eva would react, he watched beam come down. When the beam was passed the safe zone, Gendo's face turned toward worried. Both Ritsuko and Misato watched in horror as the beam came down crashing onto the floor with one end. Hitting the catwalk violent, it gave a short tremor. Missing the two teens, the other end of the beam came down at them. It impacted with Shinji's lower back.

After hitting him, the beam fell into the LCL pool holding the Eva. At the same time, a loud snapping of cartilage sounded with blood coming out the young male's mouth. Rei's left eye snapped open from hearing the audible snapping. She looked at the boy who was on his hands and knees over her. Forgetting the pain she was in, she saw that his back seemed disfigured.

'...why...?' she thought.

Both women rushed over to check Shinji. Ritsuko felt the place where the beam hit Shinji's back. The lower parts of his spine where dislocated very badly, she figured internal bleeding as well. Blood coming from Shinji's mouth and his back.

"How is Rei!?" Gendo asked with worry.

"..." Misato said. Glancing at the Commander with a glare, she was angrier than Ritsuko. Both clenched their teeth from how the Commander disregarded his son. Ritsuko was about to check Rei when Shinji's voice caught her attention.

"...Dr. Akagi…" he said in a stoic tone.

"Ikari, don't talk. Your lower spine is dislocated."

"Please move away...from your position...so I may stand up," Shinji replied flatly.

"I don't believe you can. I…"

"Dr. Akagi...I will ask you...again...please move from your position...so I may stand up."

"...?" Ritsuko and Misato said. Both were puzzled by Shinji's tone of voice. The two step back and watched him. Seeing his head look down, he seemed to be staring at the female pilot.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"..." Rei said. Continuing to stare at the boy still hovering over her, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"...I'm...fine."

"Very well."

Giving a small nod, Shinji looked forward at the LCL pool. Moving his feet slowly, he planted them onto the floor. Being in a crouching position, he calmly grabbed onto the edge of the catwalk. Slowly, he pushed his lower back up in the air. A series of cartilage and bones snapped and popped as red liquid poured out of his mouth.

The boy let go of the edge, he slowly stood up as pops and scrunches continue to emit from his body. Blood flowed from his mouth and nose in small gushes. Ritsuko, Misato, and Rei shivered, cringed, and paled. Gendo had an expression of bewilderment. They watched in horror from the sounds that emitted from him. Each getting paler and feeling colder at each sound.

The four watched Shinji slowly bend forward keeping his feet and legs planted. Less cracking and popping came as he continued to fold himself in half. Stopping in between his legs, he slowly moved his hands behind his head. Holding on to it, he started pulling. Laboring his breath from each movement, he gave a sharp pull.

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as his back gave a grotesque blistering scrunch. Misato went to Rei's skin color and Ritsuko felt her stomach turn as both of their eyes widen with fear. Rei continued to stare with curiosity and fear still forgetting her injuries and pain. Gendo blinked and continued to stare in bewilderment.

"..." Shinji said.

Slowly standing up straight, his front was very bloody. No pain or anguish registered still on his face or body. He looked down at the injured female as she was staring at him. Rei couldn't see very far, but could see the figure was someone close to her age. Seeing the person kneel down in front of her, she could see him with her good crimson eye.

Rei finally saw the boy's bloody face and a pair of dark magenta eyes staring back at her. Both stared at each other for a couple of second before he blinked. Seeing his head turn to his right, the gurney was pushed over on the catwalk nearby. Reaching out to grab it, he pulled it closer and stood it on its wheels. Turning back to her, he gave a small bow to her.

"Excuse me."

Moving his arms under her, he lifted her up while kneeling. Rei blinked in surprised at how gentle and easily he picked her up. Standing up and turning around, he placed her on the gurney. Pulling his arms back, he grabbed the sides of the mobile bed and pulled it toward his back pack. Still flabbergasted and in horror, both women didn't utter anything.

They couldn't process how the boy was able to self-realigning his body. Not only that, but not show any signs of suffering from all the blood loss and probable pain overload. Seeing him stop next to his bag, he picked it up. Opening it, a S-DAT player was pulled out. Turning toward the right side of Rei, she continued to stare at him.

"Music is one of many remedies to heal the mind, sooth the body and relax the soul. There is a selection of music to listen to. The combined time of the selections is over six hours. The batteries are new and will last for 20 hours. Is there anything that you abject or wish for something else Miss?" Shinji asked stoically.

"..." Ayanami said. Blinking, she felt it was hard to speak to him. Not knowing why or understanding why, she just stared watching his expressionless face and his eyes. Shaking her head slightly, he bowed.

"Very well."

Seeing him move, he put the headphones in Rei's ears. It startled her again from how gentle his actions were. Pointing at the volume control, she nodded. Shinji set the player on her stomach then turned around. Staring at the Commander, he seemed to be contemplating with a lost look on his face.

"Commander Ikari…" the boy called. Gendo blinked. Focusing on who called, he replied with silence and a cold stare.

"I will pilot by only two conditions," Shinji stated. Everyone looked at Gendo as he looked back at him.

"Very well."

"My first condition is that an income is established from piloting. Since I do not will myself for the fight of humanity, I will need an income for resources to continue my span of life however short or long it may be. I do not ask much but to be paid with an income of the lowest ranking officer of your organization."

"..." Gendo said. Thinking about it, he could have ignored it. For some strange reason, he felt like he was talking to the First Child.

"Very well."

"My second condition is the area I choose for my inhabitation. The choice of my selection will be final by your approval. That is all I ask Commander."

"..." the Commander said. When Shinji finished, he continued to stare at his father. The ones on the catwalk couldn't see his expression. A smirk came across his face. He had grasp of power over him which was all that mattered.

"Very well, I accept both your terms."

"Thank you sir," Shinji stated and bowed deeply. Turning around slowly, he looked back at that injured pilot. Rei was still staring at him. Hearing medical staff running over, he blinked and walked to her side. Seeing him clearer, he stood still while looking at her. As if he was a statue, his right arm seemed to move separately. Seeing him move toward the S-DAT player, he placed his hand on it. His finger was about to press the play button when Rei heard him.

"Good day Miss Rei Ayanami," he stated. Pushing the play button, he backed away letting the staff take her away.

"...!?" Ayanami said. Her eyes widen a little and tried to get up to look at him. However, the staff pushed her back down. Feeling the strange urge to resist, she stopped when the boy's music started to play. After time, it was very dreamy-like, calm, soothing, yet alone, dark, and lost.

Shinji turned back toward the two women that have stayed silent for the whole time. When he walked closer, the women felt fear reaching out to grab them. The blood on his face and clothes didn't help. Shinji saw this and stopped.

"May we begin Dr. Akagi?"

"..." Ritsuko said.

Blinking, she only was able to nod. Recollecting herself and ignoring what happened, she showed Shinji the way into the cockpit. While giving him instructions, Misato walked back toward the command center. She felt it was a better place than the Eva cages. Gendo left as well to resume his command at the command center.

When the beam fell, the human spirit strove to protect the two children. But, something interfered with her and numbed the feeling of her body. She watched and screamed when the beam hit the boy. When the boy relined his bone structure, the spirit shivered in fear. Despite the shock and horror, she was awed that he protected someone despite what he said about humanity. When the day comes that she would be freed, she would give brutality to that man.


	2. Death's and Life's Hybrid

Chapter 2: Death's and Life's Hybrid

Shinji got in the entry-plug and waited for instructions. The NERV bridge crew did their procedures and lock down as he listened over the communication link.

[Inject LCL fluid] Ritsuko said.

[Flooding Entry Plug] a female technician named Maya said.

"..." the male pilot said. Looking down at his feet, orange liquid started building up from the bottom. He just blinked and went back to his previous forward gaze. As the LCL filled the plug, the teen breathed in the liquid.

"How is he?" Misato asked.

"Body functions are responding normally; he isn't affected by the LCL," Maya replied.

"Start neural sequence," Ritsuko ordered.

Inside the plug, Shinji parted his mouth. Tasting the liquid that filled his lungs, it seemed familiar.

'_Blood…people here are pretty rotten and generous,' _a dark voice echoed through his head.

Then the screen inside the cockpit went through a computer sequence till he could see what the Eva saw. The Unit's eyes glowed signaling it was activated. Gates holding the massive robot were removed and Unit-01 was moved to a launch bay.

"What is his sync ratio?" the Captain asked.

"...?" Maya said. Staring at the readings, she was confused by them.

"The Third Child's ratios are varying from 30% to 60% randomly."

"What?" Ritsuko said as she walked over to Maya's screen. Misato walked over as well and stared at the display. The ratio readings were at 55.5% then went to 42% then to 31.7% then jumped back to 60%. The changes stayed between 50%-60% till slowly steadying out at 55%. All three women were perplexed by this.

"Why would his ratio do that?" the lavender haired woman asked.

"..." Ritsuko said. Looking a little confused, she pushed it aside.

"We will see what we can find. Go back to the procedure Captain."

Misato nodded. Getting back to her position on the second level of the command center, she turned around. Asking the Commander on the third level to proceed, he nodded. Turning back around, she gave the order.

"EVA LAUNCH!"

The war machine's restraints were lifted and then ascended quickly to the surface. Shinji felt the sudden G-force force his body down. Stopping himself immediately, he prevented his head from getting whiplash and headbutting the controls. Meanwhile, when Shinji synchronized with Unit-01, the human spirit also connected to his mind. She didn't dig through it but tried to see memories of him. Instead, she appeared in a dark lit hallway. It gave the appearance of a hospital with doors on either side.

'...' the spirit thought. Feeling strange, she tried hovering forward. Falling to the ground, she caught herself with her hands and arms.

'...!?' she said in bewilderment. Blinking, she slowly stood back up. Looking down at herself, her body had become whole again. The amorphous form she had was gone. Looking up in bewilderment, she walked a little till she noticed a large mirror at a wall.

'So this is what I look like…it has been so long that I haven't remembered…I still have my looks which I guess is a good thing,' she thought looking at herself in the mirror.

She still had her brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and figure that had not changed from long ago. Though not having any cloths on, it didn't matter that much being in this environment. Turning toward the long and empty hallway, she continued walking further. Door after door came passing by on both sides of her. The only sound down the passageway was still her footsteps.

In observing the doors, none of the doors were marked with any description except for numbers. When the numbers grew in count, they started to turn into blood. Apprehension started to develop in her as she continued. Soon the doors had blood on them starting with drops and spots. Continuing further, they became splatters and large streaks going down them.

The spirit felt her heart beating faster with worry and fear as to what had happen to the child. Reaching two doors opposite of each other, she froze with fright. Looking at the one on her right, it was coated and pooling with crimson. The doorknob was dripping with the iron liquid to the floor. She started to tremble of what was behind the door when she shook herself. Turning to the other door, there was no blood on it. However, it appeared like a smashed window still intact.

'Shinji…what happen to-!?'

Her thought was cut off by a small child giggling. Turning around, she looked down both ways of the hallway. The giggle was from the way she came. Taking a cautious step back, another giggle emitted. Sounding a year or two older, it came from the same direction.

'...' the spirit thought.

Feeling her insides tightening, she took another step back. Without warning, five chilling screams came in quickly. One after another, each got closer and closer to her. Tremble violently, she did not remember being this frighten in her life. What sent icy chills through her was hearing the boy's death screams.

The last scream was a screech of pure insanity and pain. Shaking uncontrollably and glancing to her left, it was the blood drenched door. She slowly turned toward it and saw the door pump like a heart. It got faster and louder shaking the door's bolts. Without a pause, the spirit turned around and bolted as fast as she could down the hall.

She didn't dare to look back fearing what unknown thing would occur. As she ran, she saw doors continuing but none had blood on them. Despite that, all seemed very dead. They were cold and lifeless in there state of existence. Her attention shifted from hearing a door burst opened in the distance behind her.

A sixth scream erupted that was louder and more terrify than the last. She thought of what door that blew open and bolted faster. Her heart beat was reaching new rates, lungs heaving for oxygen, and cold sweats dripping down her body. At the end of the hallway, there was a light. Getting closer, it was coming from a door that was opened a little.

Bursting the door open, she entered the room. Turning around, she slammed it close with her back holding it shut. Looking for a lock handle, there wasn't any. Starting to panic, a loud metal clang was heard. Flinching, cold sweat was felt dripping down her face. Pressing her lips together, she slowly turned around. Her eyes widen from the sight.

'Shinji's consciousness…'

Topside on the surface, a huge intersection of a street suddenly lifted up. A split down the middle was seen as gears activated. Sliding away from the gap, a huge drop was shown. Two railings extended out from there and stopped at the height of a large tower. Within a second or two, the Eva made it to the surface and completely stopped. A loud clang was heard as a result from the immediate halt of ascension. With the sound of mechanical locks opening, the restraints were released and the Eva stood.

[Shinji, try concentrating on walking first] Ritsuko asked.

Only nodded, the male pilot thought about walking. The battle robot lifted one of its legs and proceeded to take a step forward. At the same time, both Shinji and the spirit of Unit-01 heard multiple voices go off in his head. Some rambled in a void while others stated things with evil intensions. It hindered the concentration resulting the Unit to fall forward flat on its face.

[What happened?! Shinji get up!] Misato shouted.

"His sync ratio is going random again," Maya replied.

"Bring up a scan of his neural brain waves," Ritsuko ordered.

A few types on the terminal and a window appeared on the large projected screen up ahead. It showed Shinji's brain waves. Ritsuko and Maya were the only persons who paled, close to Rei's albino color. Misato saw both of them and saw how bridge technician began to tremble.

"H-Hey...what does it mean?" the Captain asked.

Seeing something appear on the surface camera feed, the Angel appeared around a nearby building. Seeing it blink, it looked down at the struggling to get up humanoid mega-robot. In Shinji's consciousness, the female gasped in horror seeing what his current condition was. The enemy walked over to the Unit and picked up the Eva's left forearm. Holding the whole war machine up in the air, it grabbed it with the other hand. The large monstrosity started to squeeze and bend it.

"Ritsuko, what's wrong with Shinji?!" Misato shouted in fear.

"T-t-the…third child…has…has…has…" Maya stated. She tried to speak but she couldn't finish her statement as she began to let fear get to her. Ritsuko regained some composer and finished Maya's statement bluntly.

"The Third Child has the first stage of schizophrenia."

Gasps went throughout the bridge terminal. The sub-commander dropped his jaw in shock and horror. He looked at the Commander and was surprised to see that he was the same as him with little expression that he had.

In the cockpit, Shinji was staring expressionlessly at his left arm. It was being affected by the the Eva's arm being twisted. From the observation, he made a conclusion.

'I feel what it feels; its pain is my pain,' Shinji thought with a blink.

With one last squeeze, the Unit's arm gave in and twisted. A large crack was heard but nothing else. The boy didn't flinch from the pain that he felt in his arm and proceeded to repeal the Angel. The large crack seemed to get people back to their senses.

"…dislocation of the left elbow and muscle tears! Synchronization of the pilot is returning to 55%!" Maya stated.

"How is that possible?" Ritsuko said in disbelief. Everyone looked back the screen.

A few moments after the crack, the Eva swung a right hook across the flat face of the Angel. Then drove its elbow in the same location making it let go of the left arm of Unit-01. As the feet hit the ground, Shinji got it into a weaver stance with the right foot forward. Taking a forward lunge, he made the war machine do a lunging side kick with hi right leg. Impacting with the center mass of the Angel, it got repealed.

Sliding back several street blocks, it crashing into a building. The Angel now had three new dents and it was getting angry. Standing up, it moaned in pain starring at the sky-scrapper humanoid walking towards it. Not understand how the other giant wasn't in pain, the Angel decided to charge at it.

When the Angel was getting closer, Shinji's mind was acting up again. The voices were making a riot and became unbearable. Despite the pilot not giving an expression to it, the Eva responded by having slight spasms. The Angel couldn't make what the other being was doing and kept charging. Getting close, it grabbed the Eva's head with it left hand.

Seeing that Unit was not fighting back, it lifted the war machine up in the air again. The elbow area had a spike that suddenly started to glow. It retracted out of its arm, then thrust forward. Impacting into the right eye of the robot, a loud clang erupted. NERV personnel could only watch in horror as the Angel began to repetitively pound Unit-01's head.

Every thrust that came, Shinji's voices started to quite down. Seeing that helped his concentration, He let the Angel continue its attack. His right eye twitched to every pound, but kept his face stoic. When the last thrust came, it shot through the Eva's eye and sent the Unit flying back. The male pilot recovered quickly and slide on the street with two feet.

Screeching to halt, he nearly bashed into the building behind him. Slowly standing the Eva up, he stared at the Angel a few street blocks away. Blinking, something happened violently. Blood spewed out of the gapping hole in the Eva's head. Commotion exploded at the NERV Bridge with several warning windows and alarms.

"Degree of cranial damage unknown," Maya shouted. About to list of the damages, she stopped in looking at the readings. Ritsuko was about to execute a procedure, but didn't. Instead, a baffled look came upon her. Misato feared what happened to Shinji.

"What about Shinji?!" she asked. Maya blinked and brought up a comm-link of the cockpit. Another wave of gasps went about on the bridge.

"Impossible…" Ritsuko said in utter amazement and horror.

The Eva was still functional and stood there active. In the cockpit, the male pilot sat calmly seemingly not affected by the brutish attack. However, his right eye was bleeding tears rather fluidly for one second then slowed down. When the blood spewed out of the Eva, so did Shinji's right eye. It stung painfully but he gave it no heed. The voices inside his head had become silent. Blinking, he then noticed the one that appeared when the robot was activated.

'A human spirit lives here…' he thought and closed his eyes.

The voice became clearer but he didn't react to it. He felt the spirit filled with rage but didn't let it take his conscious. He closed his eyes and told the spirit to wait. It stopped then looked at him. Reopening his eyes, he stared at the Angel in front of him again. Calmly, he re-grabbed the controls.

The remaining eye of Unit-01 glowed oddly feeling like a time bomb going off slowly. The right hand moved to the left broken left forearm and grasped it. With a shift twist, loud gruesome pops and gurgling sounds emitted. Relining its broken arm, it brought its arms back to its side. Standing for a second, the Unit burst forward with tremendous speed toward the Angel. It became surprised from how the mammoth creature was able to move with severe wounds.

The Eva threw a left jab and right cross making the Angel spin 720 degrees. The two blows hurt multiple times more than the previous attacks earlier. The enemy considered raising it's AT field, but couldn't make it. An unleashing of consecutive punches came making contact with every upper waist part of the Angel. After fifteen seconds of the brutish punching, the Angel put up its AT Field to try to recover. It looked like a car coming back from a destruction derby arena.

"..." Shinji said.

Blinking at the appearance of a field, a voice whispered something quickly at him. Nodding, he leaped back a couple of street blocks. Landing and crouching into a sprinter position, he launched the Eva forward. Running faster than before, he used the momentum and leaped forward. Quickly moving the war machine's feet forward, he thrust its feet into the Angel.

Making solid impact, the force behind the Eva's kick was powerful enough to disrupt the AT field. Surprising the Angel again, it got launched back a couple of street blocks back again. Not waiting for the Angel to recover again, Shinji burst forward after the behemoth creature. When he reached it, the male pilot unloaded a brutal beat down. Repeated stomps, knees, punches, and ripping pieces of the Angel off erupted. Blood and parts of the giant started to fly off as the onslaught continued.

Back in the NERV Bridge, the entire personnel was dead quiet. Nobody was doing anything but staring at what was on the screen. Of the two screens shown, one was of the surface feed showing the Eva and the Angel. The other still showed Shinji in the cockpit. What he was doing terrified everyone. Even the Commander became startled still bewildered from what was occurring.

But what added to everyone's fear was what the Third Child was doing. He didn't express anything from his onslaught. He was emotionless, calm, and quiet. Ritsuko forgot that she dropped her clipboard. Maya wasn't paying attention to the readings that were showing the synchronization ratio. Even inside his conscious, the female spirit watched in horror and amazement from what he was making the Eva do. She felt several presences around her which she concluded were his "audience", but forgot about them continuing to watch the brutality.

The beating up session continued for minute when something happened. Stopping pounding, the male pilot stared at the half-beaten and ripped apart Angel. The organic behemoth felt like a puddle of rotten flesh. It thought its only chance to beat the savage humanoid robot was to latch on to it and self-destruct. Moaning loudly in sheer pain and suffering, it leaped at the purple war machine.

Never reaching its last thought, the war machine stepped forward and shoved its hands through the core grabbing its spine. Slamming the Angel onto the street, Shinji placed the robot's feet on the Angel's legs. The NERV bridge felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end seeing the Eva slowly pulled up on the monster's spine. The Angel did continuous blaring screeches that people in the shelters could hear it. Skin and bone started to tear, break, and buckle till the flesh and bone gave.

Sounding like a buckling and popping suction cup, the Eva lifted the half-ripped apart Angel. Blood poured out like a waterfall filling the empty streets below with its fowl stench of blue. The mammoth size enemy had violent spasms to get free, but slowly stopped. Hanging limp in the war machines grasp, it died shortly from the massive blood loss and loss of its core.

Felling the Angel become deceased, Shinji dropped the lifeless corpse on the street. Impacting with the blue blood soaked streets, a wet boom sounded and echoed. Looking at what was done, the boy expressed nothing. Turning around, he walked back to the elevator. Standing on the lift platform, nothing happened. He opened a communication link to NERV base.

[Angel is dead...Returning to base] he said in a stoic tone.

Everyone, including the human spirit, snapped with a jerk from hearing the young boy's voice. Maya franticly typed the keys and the elevator moved. When she finished, her hands were still trembling from what she saw and hugged herself to self assure she was still here.

"Unbelievable," Ritsuko said with a distant tone. Misato looked at her friend and she looked back.

"We have someone to fight the Angels…but…"

"But…" she asked shaking a little.

"…we have someone who is more dangerous than them," she stated feeling an intense urge for her cigarettes.

The Captain nodded. Turning around to tell the Commander something, she stopped. Looking in surprise, the Commander's face showed an emotion of shock. She recomposed herself while also wishing for a camera.

"Commander, may I be excused to pick up the Third Child?"

"..." he said. The question brought the Commander back to reality and he just nodded. With that, Misato walked off to the Eva cages pondering how to handle what she was going to see. The rest of the NERV crew came back to reality when they heard the Commander's voice.

Going down the huge elevator, Shinji continued to look forward with his gaze. He then closed his eyes and looked for the spirit that was fading away in his conscious. He caught up with it and spoke.

'Greetings, I believe I have not heard you before.'

'...?' she said. Stopping in her tracks, the human spirit looked where she was. Finding herself walking down the hallway, she didn't know she was. Slowly turning around, the boy with dark magenta eyes bore back at her. His eyes were not comforting to her. Remembering what she saw, she took a step back before he spoke again.

'My I inquire who you are Miss?'

'...' the spirit said. She couldn't think straight. Shinji was talking to her, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

'What's wrong with me…' she thought nervously.

She looked at him more closely and saw that his right eye was bleeding tears of red. His left arm seemed to have been sprained. An urge wanting to nurture him went through her, but she couldn't move forward just backwards. After a long silence and staring contest, she noticed that his face had a calming affect on her. Feeling a little more at ease. Knowing that her imprisonment was pulling her back, she wanted to talk to him. However, a tremendous sense of guilt overwhelmed her. Opening her mouth, she couldn't produce words.

'How could I tell him? It has been so long and I had given up hope…what worth am I?' she thought as she felt tears starting to build up.

Falling to her knees, the spirit began to weep uncontrollably. She was about to give into the force pulling her. The darkness that she stayed in for so many years when she felt something soft. A tissue was wiping the tears away. Looking up slowly, she saw the boy looking back at her. He was sitting on his knees in front of her.

'Forgive me if I have caused any pain to you. If you do not wish to tell me, then I won't ask again,' he said calmly. The woman's tears slowed down as she fought the force pulling her to stay and listen to him talk. Shinji saw that she was fine and continue by turning and motioning to some of the doors down the hallway.

'These doors are doorways to events in my past life. If you wish to venture in them, you may do so at your own cost,' he said. Turning back to the figure's face, the spirit seemed to resemble someone he just met. Blinking, he shook his head internally.

'My name is Shinji Ikari,' the male pilot stated. The woman looked back at him and felt a new beginning arise. She thought about being optimistic about it, but guilt grabbed her heart tightly. She smiled sadly.

'My name is Yui Ikari,' the woman said softly. She was expecting a surprise of some sort, but nothing was expressed from him.

'Until we meet again Miss Ikari...is there anything that you wish to tell me before departing?'

'No…well not at the moment.'

'Very well. Until we meet again Miss Ikari...good day,' he said with a bow.

'...' Yui said. Waving goodbye at him, both disappeared from the subconscious realm.

In the Eva cages, Misato stood on the main catwalk. Teething her thumb, she was trying to figure out what to say or do about the Third Child. With the new development of information about him, she didn't know what to do. All she knew was one thing.

'I need a beer soon.' Misato thought desperately.

Hearing large mechanical gears sound, the large elevator carrying the Eva came into view. Descending from the other side of the room, harness arms engaged to grab onto the Unit. After a few moments, the transporter moved the war machine and docked it into a port a few moments later. Procedures were executed and the back of the Eva's neck opened up.

The entry plug came out as a catwalk was moving to be at the hatch. Once in place, technicians got into position and the hatch opened with a hiss. A few moments later, Shinji came out covered with LCL fluid and a bloody right eye. Bowing to the employees, he walked down the catwalk toward the Captain. As he continued, he put his arms behind him to seemingly support his back. Stopping nearby where Misato, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"..." he said. Waiting till she was done thinking or noticed him, a minute or so went by.

"Miss Misato?"

"...!?" she said startled. Recoiling, she tripped and fell on her bottom. Not hurt, the Captain slowly looked up at him. Shinji was looking back at her with the same stoic expression. The blood from his right eye made his aura seem gloomier.

"Y-yes Shinji?"

"Am I supposed to swallow the excess LCL fluid in my lungs or am I supposed to spit it out?"

"..." Misato said. Blinking, she stood up and patted the dust off of her.

"You didn't swallow it did you?"

He shook his head and Misato felt her stomach un-turn a little. She motioned to the pool of LCL and Shinji bowed. Watching him go to the edge, a combination of LCL and blood came out of his mouth. Grimacing a little from the sight, he turned back to her. No expression was on his face as he came to her.

"Is there anything that needs to be done?" he asked.

"...?" she said blinking. Looking up to think, nothing in particular came to mind.

"Hmm…no, not that I am aware of."

"If that is the case, could you direct me to the nearest medical kit please?" he asked. The Captain felt her mind click and went immediately to a nearby wall phone. Picking it up, she called for the medical staff to pick up the Third Child. When she put the phone back and turned around, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Shinji?...Shinji!" Misato called out.

After minutes of not finding where he went to, the medical team came into the Eva cages. Going to where the Captain was, she told the medic staff the symptoms that he had. All agreed to help find him as quickly as possible fearing that he might hurt himself or someone. Misato picked up a wall phone and called security for the location of the Third Child. The responder stated that their location monitoring equipment was damage in the Angel attack making it un-operational currently. On the loud speaker, an official told personnel to contact and contain the Third Child.

'...I don't know if he is acting up or not...I have a bad feeling something is going to happen if we can't find him,' Misato thought with a foreboding feeling.

Shinji left when he heard Misato's call to the medical staff. If his answer wasn't going to be given, he would look for medical supplies himself. A series of hallways came and went, not getting much luck in finding his medical need. The company in his head came back and did their activity of voices and thoughts to interfere. While walking, a little boy voice told him directions to a medical kit. He bowed internally to the boy that went on screaming in pain from past memories.

He took a few more turns and found his destination, a medical room. Knocking a couple of times, he opened the door after no answer. Flicking the light switch, the med-kit was easily found on inside. He took off the neural clips as well as his button up shirt and undershirt. Opening the med-kit, grabbed wrapping cloth and bandaged it around his stomach to mid-chest and back. Securing them to hold, he covered it in strands of white cloth.

Moving to his left forearm, he tested it a little. It was pulled a little, nothing too serious. Grabbing cotton patch, he poured a little medicine solution on it. Spreading it a little, he placed it on his closed right eye. Holding it there, he took gaze and wrapped it around his head to secure the pressure. Finishing with his bandages, he placed the kit back where he found it. Putting the shirts back on and washing his hands again, he killed the lights and left.

Back into the endless amounts of hallways, no one seemed to be around. Since nothing was left to do, he decided to retire for the day until early morning. Walking a few hallways down, he spotted a few NERV personnel. Seeing them not turn to him, they didn't notice him. Another voice that sounded like a madman told him directions for the bunks in the building.

'Thank you sir,' Shinji thought. Bowing internally, the voice giggled violently and shouted into his ear.

'_They are coming for you…to eat you…to…to…rape you…to screw you…HAHAHAHAHAHA!' _it stated before suddenly becoming silent.

After a few more turns he found a door and knocked. Hearing no response, he opened the door and looked inside. There were several unoccupied beds as well as lockers. Wondering where his back pack was, he opened the nearest one. Funny enough, it was inside the locker. Picking it up, he turned and walked to a bunk in the farthest corner away from the door.

In front of it, he took off his first shirt and pants. Whipping the clothes a little, he folded them and placed them underneath the bunk. Slipping into the bed, he rested his head on the pillow. He remembered how the first time he had voices he couldn't sleep at all. Now, he became use to the chaos and distortion they brought. Given what he just experience and the pain he still had, sleep came within five minutes.

NERV security and other officials couldn't locate the Third Child for the past hour. Security cameras weren't much help either for a portion of the system got damaged from some of the support beams falling earlier. They were only able to spot him where he went to first but lost him after that. A restless night came over the light number of security and they still didn't find him.

Misato was ordered to head home for rest before returning. Ritsuko stayed and worked on the information gathered from the fight with the Third Angel. One last person that would stay up all night was the Commander. He was brooding on how the new development from the Third Child would affect his scenario. He didn't think it would, but debated that maybe the Third Child was an Angel as well.


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

Shinji woke from his empty slumber with nothing to remember from it. Calmly sitting up, he looked around the dark room. Remembering where he was, he got out and dressed. While making the bunk bed, his eye eventually adjusted to darkness. Finishing, he picked up his backpack and left the room.

Not sure what time it was, he guessed it was somewhere around five in the morning. Always waking up around that time frame, he assumed it was until he saw a clock somewhere. Traveling through the hallways again, a voice growled at him. Ignoring it, the voices in his head continued repeating the sound. Stopping, he slowly blinked then looked down.

"…" he said seeing his stomach. Looking back forward, he continued walking.

A locker room appeared around a corner and entered. Deciding to recuperate a little in their, he placed his things down on a bench. Removing his clothes and bandages, he took a cold shower in one of the many stalls. His awareness sharpened when his skin was hit by icy streams of water. Finishing and drying off, he went back to his bag. Opening it up, he took out a bottle of skin cream.

Applying it all over his body, he tested his injured areas. Still a bit tender all over, he reapplied all the bandages. Going back to seeing with one eye, he dressed himself again. Putting his backpack on, he left to continue walking the hallways and corridors. Finding an elevator, a voice played the "hot or cold" game. Without explanations regarding it, its volume of the giggles was used to indicate if he was getting closer or not.

Entering into the lift, he move his hand towards the buttons. Slowly moving upward, the top level made the loudest giggle. Pressing it, the elevator doors closed and started ascending. When going up slowed down to a stop, the elevator dinged and opened. It revealed the underground parking lot.

Walking through the parking lot and avoiding a patrolling security person, Shinji reached an opening that led outside of the base building. Surrounding him was great forestry. Transportation to the surface was seen to his left as paved roads and concrete led to a large elevator platform station. There also seemed to be a decent number of security personnel at different posts around the building and more at the lift station.

Remembering that he didn't have his S-DAT player, he looked for a medical facility. There wasn't any indication of such a building on the NERV base that he could see from where he was. Looking for a sign or a map, none were seen. None of the voices indicated or helped him with pointing him in the right direction. With the amount of security personnel on the perimeter of the buildings, he quietly traveled to the surrounding forestry.

An hour and half went by as Shinji was able to locate the building that had a sign indicating it was the medical facility. A good portion of the time was spent either staying low in a location or quickly moving away due to security. Stopping and breathing for air, he leaned against a tree. Searching in his bag, there was two energy bars left in which he consumed one greedily. Recovering a little, he timed entering the building when the security staff was not paying attention of their surroundings.

In a hospital room in the NERV medical facility, the First Child woke up early in the morning. Staring at a familiar ceiling, she began to look around.

'This is NERV Headquarters...the medical facility...in a hospital room...I was injured and am in a medical bed,' she thought to herself.

After confirming her conclusions, she turned her head. Looking at the night stand near the hospital bed, it had something on it. Turning her head, she looked closer at it. Her eyes widen a little from recognizing the object. Slowly and painfully, she reached out and grabbed the S-DAT player.

Putting the headphones back in her ears, she brought the audio device to her. Lying back straight on the bed and resting the object on her chest, she pressed the play button. Ayanami wasn't able to finish the whole six hours of music. Pain, exhaustion, and blood loss made her fall asleep in the midst of listening. The voiceless music began starting with something that she hadn't heard before.

After a while of listening, Rei concluded that some of the music was similar to what a couple of students listen to at her school. The room's door opened suddenly drawing her attention. Seeing the medical staff enter, they approached her. Telling her that she was going to be moved to another room on an upper level, she nodded. Turning her gaze back at the ceiling, she continued listening to the music. To what the new male pilot indicated, the music strangely did relax her to some extent.

As medical staff came in with a gurney, someone tried to remove the headphones and the S-DAT player from her. However, the staff was surprised when the female pilot retaliated. She tightened her grip on the player and moved her head out of the way despite wincing in pain from doing so. Not creating more of a fuss, the staff let her be. A new artist came on the Third Child's music playing device.

A doctor came and did the final paper work before signaling the medical staff for transporting. Resting now on the gurney, she continued to stare in her void as ceiling tiles moved passed her eyes. It all looked the same every time something happened to her. Reaching her new room and being transferred to the new bed, she continued to listen. An hour and a half passed and the last artist finished. It ended with an instrumental piece of various psychedelic background noises and tones.

As soon as the track ended, the door opened to reveal a man dressed in black and red with a beard and dark spectacles. Turning her head, she saw Commander Ikari approach her bed side. Seeing him stop near her, he stared at Rei. Watching him while taking off the headphones, he face seemed to react a little from seeing it.

"Where did you get those?" he asked coldly.

"..." Rei said. Staring at him not too affected by his voice, she responded quietly.

"From the Third Child Commander."

"..." he said. Gendo became slightly irritated from seeing them. The fact that she willingly let the boy put them on her and the fact that they still couldn't find him added more to his growing frustration. He held his hand out.

"Give it to me."

At the administration desk of the medical facility, a desk nurse was working on paperwork. Feeling a sudden presence nearby, she looked up and flinched. There was a bandaged boy looking back at her with one eye as the other one was patched up. He gave a slight bow.

"My apologizes to disturb you Miss. May I ask if visiting hours are acceptable now?" he asked with a stoic tone.

"..." The female nurse stated and blinked. "Yes...they are. Who do you wish to see?"

"A patient by the name of Rei Ayanami."

"...hold on a second...she was recently added...and...ah, here we are. She's in room 402."

"Thank you Miss," Shinji stated and bowed again. "Good day."

"You're welcome," the woman said. Watching him turned around, he started walking down the hallway across from the desk. Blinking a couple of times, she went back to doing paperwork.

'He has interesting eyes…well I only saw one but still,' she thought.

She didn't find the boy's condition or appearance to be anything suspicious. Thinking that he was already a patient from inside, she smiled a little thinking of how nice his act seemed. Moving down to the end of the long hallway, the Third Child found the stairs. Pushing the door open quietly, he entered and closed it behind him without much of a sound. Looking at the stairs in front of him, he began is ascent to the fourth level.

Back in hospital room 402, Rei unconsciously held onto the audio player. Before the Commander noticed that act, there were a couple of knocks at the door. Frowning a little and retracting his hand, he turned around. Walking to the door, he opened it. The security guard outside Ayanami's door was pressing his ear piece.

"Sir, NERV security cameras picked up the Third Child is somewhere in the nearby forestry."

"Send Section-2 to retrieve him."

"Yes sir," he said. Repeating the message over the comm. line, Gendo turned around. Seeing the female pilot staring at him , he gave a neutral stare.

"We will talk later," he stated then left room.

"..." she said. Turning her head back to staring at the ceiling, she pondered.

'...why is the Commander...acting that way,' she thought. '...he is usually...calmer and does not look at me that way...'

'...why did he do that...is it because...of the Third Child and his actions?...I don't understand...' she wondered. The possibility of the Third Child was the cause came to her mind and made her wonder about him.

When Gendo got in the elevator down the hallway, he turned around. Watching the doors close before it descended down, he only saw the guard standing in front of the First Child's room. As the lift's doors closed, the door to the stairs opened quietly. Stepping out into the hallway and slowly shutting it, the Third Child looked around slowly.

Reading the door numbers, he started walking forward. Reaching the destination, there was something in front of it. Facing the body guard, he stared through him. The boy blinked and didn't look up as the guard looked down.

"What is your business here kid?"

"I am here on a visit."

"Sorry kid, no visiting hours," the guard retorted. Thinking that would scare away the teenager, the boy didn't even react. An awkward silence went by when both didn't say anything or moved. A could of voices in the boy's head giggled. Getting irritated from the bandage patient being in front of him, the guard responded again.

"Why are you still here?"

"The desk keeper at the entrance stated Miss Ayanami was in for visiting hours…" Shinji replied. Still using a stoic tone, he continued looking forward.

"…you are still in the way sir."

"..." the bodyguard said getting ticked off. "Look kid! There isn't any visiting hours. You got that in your thick banged up head of yours?"

"..." Shinji said and nodded slowly. Blinking and continuing to stare, he waited for the guard to move.

"If you don't get out of my face, you will be leaving with your other eye covered," the employee stated with fists of irritation.

"..." the male pilot stated. More voices began breathing heavily while laughing like hyenas in the background. Shinji slowly looked up with his eye only moving. It that gave the impression that he was giving the evil eye.

"...my apologizes...for the inconvenience sir."

Inside the hospital room, Ayanami was hearing a commotion outside her door. Ignoring it, she went back to her thoughts of unanswered questions about yesterday's events. The argument going on raised in volume; however, she only heard the guard's voice rising. Continuing to ignore it, she jumped a little from hearing loud bang on the door. It was followed by the sound of someone sliding down against it. Turning toward the door, a small pause occurred followed by three slow knocks.

"...yes...?" she said quietly. Listening for the door to open, no sound was made as it slowly opened. The sliding sound continued and a body slumped into the room. Feeling her uninjured eye widen a little, the Third Child stood at the door.

"..." the First Child said.

Looking between the two, she saw the male pilot staring at her. Seeing him blink slowly, he stepped over the guard. Walking toward her calmly, his footsteps seemed to be silent. Stopping a foot away from her bedside, he moved his head down a little to look down at her. Both saw that each had only one eye to look at. Rei saw that Shinji's right eye was covered with bandages and his lower torso was slightly bulging probably from more bandages.

"Good morning Miss Ayanami," he said bowing. "How are you feeling today?"

"..." she said staring at his face.

'How do I feel…what do I feel…' Rei pondered then answered emotionlessly.

"...I am...adequate."

"I am glad to hear that," the male pilot stated not breaking his dead-stare. "The purpose of my visit is to retrieve my S-DAT…"

'He is glad that I am adequate…he stated his reason for being here…but…why is he glad…I do not understand,' she pondered.

"…unless you wish to have more time listening to it, I do not mind. What do you wish to do Miss Ayanami?"

'Wish...is a want…to have a desire to something…what I want…I do not know…' the female pilot thought. Trying to answer the question, she became slightly depressed. She was never asked those questions before. Time passed slowly as both stared at each other until she answered his question.

"...I…don't know."

"I see. Have you finished listening to the cassette?"

"Yes."

"If so, are you done with the S-DAT player or do you wish to listen to the contents again?" Shinji asked in his usual tone.

She found his voice to be rather soothing. His expression and manner were similar to hers and the Commander's; however, he was polite and calm. Also, being asked of what she wanted was difficult to answer. Oddly, it felt strangely comforting to be asked.

"..." Rei said. Blinking, she stared back at the ceiling.

"...I...am done."

"Very well," Shinji said with a bow.

He held out his right hand which she put the S-DAT player in. Both felt their fingers touch each others' skin causing a reaction in both. Shinji's left hand started to tremble violently, but he put it behind his back to calm it down. Both stared at each other after the exchange. The First Child felt an odd connection toward him.

Puzzled, she couldn't place why or how that sensation occurred. Remembering the sensation again, she added the feeling of touch toward her many questions about human contact and society. Watching him Shinji move his backpack toward his front. Unzipping the main pouch, he brought out a holder for cassette tapes and the audio player. Putting the one in the S-DAT away, he took out a black covered one and placed it in the S-DAT. Putting both back in his bag and zipping it up, he moved it behind him.

"Is there anything you need Miss Ayanami?" he asked addressing her again.

"...Pilot Ikari."

"..." the Third Child said and just blinked.

"Why do you ask me that question?"

"..." he said. A series of flashbacks went through his mind from a few years before. The boy ignored the aspect that goosebumps flared on his body as well as the shouting of his voices. Blinking slowly, he answered.

"It is a habit that I was required to ask from my last occupation."

"I see," she said feeling that was an adequate answer.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask or need?" Shinji asked. Seeing her shake her head slightly, he bowed to her.

"Very well. Until we meet again Miss Ayanami, good day."

Turing around, he left the room. Moving the guard on the ground back outside, he closed the door quietly. Barely hearing a thud, she couldn't hear any footsteps walking away. Ayanami sat up and stared at the door. She pondered about the boy's behavior and the predictions she heard from the Commander. She couldn't comprehend how they didn't seem to match.

In the Commander's office, there were three people inside. Sitting in his chair, Gendo was in his infamous pose. With the Sub-Commander standing toward his right, both were staring at the NERV's head scientist.

"Report," Gendo stated.

"Unit-01 has already begun regeneration repairs in its left elbow as well its right eye. Estimated time left till full recovery in sixteen to eighteen hours," Ritsuko said.

"What results were found of the Third Child?"

"Blood samples were taken from the medical room that the Third Child entered. The results show that he has 90% of normal human blood. The other 10% is unknown. The MAGI couldn't separate the two as they seemingly are fused together. Further results are not found needing the Third Child to conclude them."

"During the fight against the Third Angel, the Third Child's ratio was varied due to his mental disorder. After the Angel pierced through Unit-01's right eye and cranial area, the Third Child's ratio jumped to 94.38%. Another result was observed when this occurred; the pilot was in full control of the Eva's actions."

"What did the MAGI say about the Third Child being an Angel?"

"..." Kozo stated. Frowning a tad at the Commander's statement, he gave a silent sigh.

"The MAGI calculated a 34.87% possibility that the Third Child is an Angel," Ritsuko stated. Bewildered when she first saw the results, it still baffled her a little.

"..." Gendo said not moving. Continuing to stare with his elbows on his desk, his hands stayed laced together in front of his mouth. Fuyutsuki's eyebrows went up in surprise, but asked the question that his senior officer was contemplating.

"What will you do about the pilot, Ikari?"

"…"

Ritsuko was wondering about that as well. She found it surprising that the Third Child's ratio would jump so high after being severely injured. More so that the Eva didn't go to what she believed was "Berserk Mode".

"We will do nothing to him. He doesn't affect the scenario," he stated and stared at the scientist. "Dr. Akagi, when the Third Child is spotted and recovered, begin tests on him. I will be expecting results."

"Yes sir," she stated. Before the Commander dismissed her, all three heard three knocks at the door. They were slow but echoed through the spacious dark lit room.

"Who is it?"

The doors at the other end opened and closed slowly. Dull sounds of someone walking were emitting and coming closer towards them. When the individual came closer to the lights, they saw a dark silhouette approaching. All three watched as the boy they were looking for came up to Gendo's desk calmly. Stopping, he bowed and came back in a standing position.

"Good morning Doctor, Sub-Commander, Commander. I have come to require the location where I may live and income. May I give you the information now or is there something else that needs to be done?" Shinji asked and expressed stoically.

"...!?" Ritsuko said a little shocked. Only recalling his image of when he was in the cockpit of the Unit, he was bandaged up.

"..." the Commander stated. Looking at his son with a cold hearted stare, the Third Child stared back with a gloomy stare. Fuyutsuki wondered if sparks would fly from the staring contest.

"Dr. Akagi, take the Third Child for the tests," Gendo stated in a low voice and didn't break his gaze.

"Yes sir," she stated. Turning to the male pilot, he had not moved and continued to stare at him.

"..." the Commander stated. He was getting a tad annoyed from the pilot not obeying. "Why are you still here Third Child?"

"You haven't answered by question Commander," Shinji answered stoically and hadn't blinked yet.

"..." Kozo and Ritsuko said. Both felt a bit of apprehension develop as the father and son continued staring at each other. However, they felt more so at Shinji for mannerisms, behavior, and his schizophrenia.

"You will have a meeting with an agent later."

"Very well. Sub-commander and Commander until we meet again, good day," Shinji said as he bowed to them. Gendo remained expressionless and Fuyutsuki gave a small smile at the boy. The male pilot blinked then turned to face Ritsuko.

"Please lead the way Dr. Akagi."

She nodded and walked out of the office with the Third Child following. Misato was outside the office door wondering where the male pilot had vanished to. Hearing the doors open, she spotted Ritsuko coming out.

"Rits, do you know where Shin…" she said. Trailing off, Shinji came out of the office behind her.

"Yes Misato. His right behind me," the scientist said with a small smirk.

"I can see that," the Captain responded annoyed. "Where are you taking him?"

"Running tests on him and such," she responded and continued on her way. Turning toward the Third Child, she saw him face her and bowed.

"Greetings Cap…Miss Misato," he stated then corrected. Turning toward the hallway Ritsuko was traveling, he followed. Misato pushed aside the irritation that he caused her and walked beside him with a fake smile.

"Good morning."

"How are you today?" Shinji asked keeping his eye forward.

"Alright I guess, how about you?"

"I am well," he stated.

'...bullshit...' both women thought automatically.

All three got into an elevator and went down a couple of levels. Exiting the lift, the three travelled to the connection bridge from the main building to the medical facility. Going to the administration desk, Ritsuko gave orders to the desk clerk about making a medical record for the Third Child. As the staffer commenced doing the new task, the three traveled to a hospital room.

Finding one and entering, it was empty. Misato and Ritsuko were standing near the hospital bed. Instructing Shinji to get on the bed, he did so. The scientist did a physical check and found everything to be oddly okay. She noted that the boy seemed to trembled when she touched him longer than five seconds. Blood was drawn from him and placed into a handful of vials.

"..." the Captain said. Watching while leaning on a wall, she noticed that Shinji's gaze and expression never changed. It made her wonder if something happened to him that made him act this way.

"Okay. Let's look at your eye," Ritsuko said.

"..." Shinji said with a nod. As she began to take the bandages off, the scientist was slightly curious of who put the bandages on.

"Who put these bandages on you?"

"I put them on," he replied. Taking the cloth patch off his right eye, he slowly opened it. Strangely, the organ looked recovered. Even more curious, Ritsuko took a light pen and shined it in his left eye.

"I must say that they were well placed," she said moving to his right eye.

"Thank you," Shinji said. He still did not move or express anything. Moving the pen around, she instructed him to follow. Seeing that he could, she asked him to identify several detailed objects around them. Confirming that his eye had recovered, the scientist wrote more notes on her clip board.

"Stand over there please."

Nodding, he walked behind the wall screen and was instructed to not move during the scan. The lights were shut off in the room and the X-ray screen turned on. Showing Shinji's bone structure, both women watched the screen and blinked slightly confused.

"Turn around Shinji," Ritsuko instructed. Both saw a skeleton move slowly and didn't sway.

"Magnify on the lower spinal structure," she ordered. The screen zoomed in and did a close up at Shinji mid to lower spine area. When it clarified the magnification image, both women seemed baffled.

"How is that possible?" Misato asked. Ritsuko shook her head seeing that the boy's spine was relined. It was in place as it should be and there were no broken bones.

"That's good. You can come out," the scientist stated. The screen died away and the room lights came back on. She made more notes on her clipboard. Misato recalled the event that happened yesterday on the catwalk.

"Shinji?"

He walked toward the bed and stood there with arms down at his side. He looked at her with a stoic expression and blinked. The Captain got the feeling that she had his attention.

"Yesterday…how were…you able to do that?" she asked quivering a little at the memory. Ritsuko also wondered as well.

"I controlled my pressure of blood flow in an area to make an organ, bone, or tissue move in a direction," he responded. Blinking slowly, he went back in his staring void toward a wall.

"...?" Both women said. Blinking, they looked at each other with confused faces. Despite thinking of what he said sounded wacky, no laughter generated. Ritsuko cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Alright Ikari. This way."

Walking out of the hospital room, they went back to the administration desk. Handing the notes that the scientist made and the desk clerk took it to enter in the computer. Going back into the NERV operations building, they went through a series of hallways to another room. Entering it, it was an observatory room with a massive lab room on the other side of the glass.

There was only two technicians that were inside. They appeared to be accessing terminals and making adjustments. Ignoring them, the three walked to the terminal nearest the access door into the lab. Looking at the other side of the observation glass, there was a large pool of LCL. Three entry plugs attached to the ceiling went into the pool.

"Here Ikari," Ritsuko said. She grabbed a folded object on the terminal and turned toward him. Holding onto the collar, it turned to be a skin tight jumpsuit of blue, white, and gray colors.

"Change into this," she stated giving him the plug suit. "There are two buttons on the wrist to make the suit expand. Click them again to shrink and it will form to your body."

"...I see," he said with a blink. "Do I change here or do I go somewhere else doctor?"

"It be convenient if you changed here. If you are uncomfortable, you can go change in the restroom down the hallway," she stated not looking at him. She began accessing a terminal and typing on it.

"Very well," Shinji stated and bowed.

"I can show you...if..." Misato stated turning her head toward him.

He had removed his backpack and placed the plugsuit on top of it. Without embarrassment or looking back at her staring, he began to undress. With each removal, he folded it neatly. It gave the Captain more a suspicion of what he used to do. On the other hand, his lack of shame or embarrassment seemed more concerning.

Despite turning forward to not stare at him naked, he glanced at him. He had the plugsuit in his hands and was looking at it. Curious about what he was thinking, his eyes slowly moved. The male pilot never moved as his eyes made eye contact with hers and stared. A sudden chill went down Misato's spine and she looked at what Ritsuko was doing.

'...what...was that?' she thought feeling suddenly tense. Hearing him depressurize the suit, he got in it and re-pressurized. Both women took a look at the male teen and saw that he was in it. Seeing his figure, it was lean with a slight overly developed athletic build. Seeing him move his hands to his side, he turned slowly to both of them.

"I am ready."

"Good," Ritsuko stated. Motioning one of the technician, she instructed him to escort the pilot to the one of three testing entry plugs. Both he and the pilot entered the lab and went to the middle tube. Shinji was placed inside and secured. Once the technician came back in the observation room, the introduction of Eva operations and testing began.

Gendo was in a meeting with SEELE members. They talked about the current new pilot, Project E, and funds. Committee members asked if the Commander could contain his son which he responded back with assurance. They complained on the payment of city damage and repairs. Gendo countered stating that the damage could have been more severe if the Third Child didn't defeat the Angel. The head committee member indicated that was true; however, SELEE will continue to watch him with scrutiny.

After the instructions and functions of the Eva, Shinji repeated what he heard. Everyone concluded that the pilot was a fast learner given how quick he was picking up things. Satisfied with how things have progressed, Ritsuko began simulation training of the plasma knife and weapon fire. Two hours went by as the scientist responded.

"Okay, that's it for testing."

"..." Shinji said and nodded. Powering down, he opened the hatch and went back to the observation room. Telling him that he could change back into his regular clothes, he did so. After changing, he pressurized the suit and folded it.

"Do I put this somewhere Dr. Akagi?"

"You'll be assigned a locker for your plugsuit. Misato, can you escort him."

"Sure," she stated with a nod. Turning toward him, he gave a nod. Both left the observation room and headed back to the locker room. Getting assigned a locker and placing the suit inside, he came back outside to where Misato was standing.

"Hey Shinji, ready to go find the place of your dreams?" the Captain said. Trying to get a voice out of him instead of him nodding all the time, there was some success.

"That place is nonexistent, but I am ready," Shinji responded and blinked. Misato smiled a little and escorted him to another room. Going up a few levels and down some hallways, they reached their destination.

Knocking, both entered an office area. A NERV representative was sitting at his desk and greeted them. Walking to the individual, he introduced himself and started to discuss the two items of concern. Stating Shinji's income, it was enough to survive and save up to buy things. The locations which the Commander approved of were in the Geo-Front or on the surface. The restriction was within Neo-Tokyo.

The male pilot asked to view the surface map of the city. Bringing it up his computer monitor, he also got out a large map. Stating that if there was an area that he liked from the map, he find it on the computer. From there, he could see what was available for housing. As the three looked, Shinji saw imaginary arrows pointing at a spot. They were moving back and forth at different rates and changing colors giving a hypnotic affect.

"..." the Third Child said blinking. Lifting his hand, he pointed to an area that was outside of the city.

"Here."

The NERV rep looked at his chosen place and marked it down. Despite seeing that it was outside of town, he went to his computer and typed the location in. Surprisingly, there was a single housing unit available in that area. Clicking on it and reading about, he stopped and looked at the pilot. Seeing the dark magenta eyes slowly move on their own to make eye contact with him, goosebumps flared on his forearms.

'If he can give that type of aura from just looking...he should be able to handle himself,' the rep thought. Telling both that it will be some minutes to get everything ready, both Misato and Shinji sat down in chairs. After about 15 minutes and the sounds of many pages printing, the man motioned them to come forward.

"Okay, you are all set. The place was pretty cheap and the seller practically gave us ownership of it. Are you okay with having a joint-ownership of the place?"

"That is agreeable sir."

"Nice. We will pay for the purchase of it while monthly housing fees will be deducted from your paycheck."

"Very well."

"Whoa, hold on. Since when does NERV purchase property outright?" Misato asked surprised.

"...uh...well...we have several properties and posts throughout Neo-Tokyo and outside of the city Captain. Despite what the main operations for NERV is, real estate is a part of how we expand operations to other areas. It is a lucrative business and asset to our company."

"Huh...That is surprising. I just didn't think NERV would be that quick in acquiring places so quickly."

"It does seem a little odd...but then again. With a company with deep pockets and influence, it is a huge advantage for us," the rep stated with a small smile. "Alright, so all that is left is to sign on these documents and you'll be all set."

"Very well," Shinji said. Grabbing the pen, he was about to sign when Misato was looking at him.

"Is there something wrong Miss Misato?"

"..." she said. Slightly surprised that he was aware of her staring, she asked.

"Are you okay…I mean living alone?"

"Yes," he stated without emotion or pause.

"..." the Captain said. Feeling reluctant to just let him live on his own, she turned to the NERV rep. Asking the man about changing the papers for Shinji to live with her, the man stared at the boy and didn't move. She saw this and looked at him.

"..." the male pilot said. Placing the pen on the table, he turned his head toward the Captain. A loud snapping crunch emitted from his neck that caused both adults to flinch a little. Staring at her, his expression was stoic; however, the atmosphere seemed to change a little.

"May I inquire why you are asking for this?"

"I don't think it is best for you to live alone," she answered. Standing firm, she felt a bit startled from hearing is neck crack that loud.

"I can assure you for both of our interests that I would be better left alone then with others," he said. Still looking at her, he hadn't blinked yet. Thinking that he was evading her, a part of her told her to don't pursue. She decided to take a defensive stance.

"Now, now. Humans are social creatures Shinji. They need to connect with others to connect with the world. Information is spread between people causing bonds and relationships that help each other grow. It also causes you to grow to new heights just being around others. It would actually be degrading socially to live alone," Misato explained.

"..." the Third Child said. He was still staring and hadn't blinked yet. His action was unnerving both her and the NERV rep. Seeing the pilot slowly blink, he turned back to the papers. Blinking again, he turned to face the Captain.

"You make a valid argument Miss Misato. Would a compromise be appealing to you?"

"...!?" she said blinking. Surprised that he listened, she raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of compromise?"

"I will live alone but will come visit you a couple days each week. Is this suitable for you?"

"..." she said. Pondering about it, she thought it would at least help gather information about him.

"Okay but under one condition."

"..." Shinji said and blinked.

'I'm staring to find that gesture irritating,' Misato thought then spoke. "At least tell me one reason why you want to live alone."

"Very well. If you are escorting me to my new dwelling, I will tell you then."

"Okay. That's fair," she said and saw him bow. Turning back to the documents on the table, he picked up the pen and signed the papers. Completing all the signatures, he handed it back to the NERV rep and bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance sir. Good day."

With that completed, both left the office. Telling the male pilot that she will take him to his new place, he nodded his head. Heading toward an elevator down that hallway, the call button was pressed one in front of it. When the doors opened, both got in and pressed for the parking garage. The ascension to the parking garage quiet.

"Are you excited in getting a place to yourself?" she asked trying to strike a conversation. "Only a handful of kids your age can even achieve that."

"...that is true..." he said staring forward. "...I can not say I am excited Miss Misato...for the number of places I have inhabited, this is just another place to live...until the next move."

"...oh..." the Captain said looking at him. "...is here okay to explain why you want to live alone?"

"It is not Miss Misato," Shinji stated as the elevator slowed down to a stop.

The doors opened and NERV employees were on the other side. As the staffers moved out the way, they saw the male pilot bow to them then walk pass them. Misato followed and stated thanks going by them. Going down the corridor to the parking lot entrance roll up doors, they passed through and headed toward her car. Entering it, she turned on the car and drove out to the car escalator.

Once they got on to the surface, she drove out onto the highway. Heading back into the city, Misato saw that many hours passed from recovering the Third Child. Being in the afternoon, she thought about something.

"Hey, there something I want to show you. It will be just a little detour. Okay?"

"I do not mind Miss Misato," he replied stoically.

Instead of heading toward the outskirts of the city, they went toward a nearby hill. There was a road that went up to an observation platform looking over Neo-Tokyo. After some time, they reached the area. Misato stopped the vehicle and both got out of the car. He followed her to a handrail that showed how vast the city was spread out over the land. Looking at her watch, they waited some minutes before a lights in the city began to flash.

"It's time," she said. A transformation of rising buildings began. It changed the look of Neo-Tokyo by having skyscrapers reach for the sky when they were from the ground. After a couple of minutes passed and the process was completed. The city had new series of lights illuminating the standing buildings and structures.

"This is the city that you saved Shinji. You are its savior," Misato added.

"...I see..."

She looked at him but just got his expressionless face and gloomy eyes. She thought maybe silence is his nature and just left him at that. Time went until the Captain suggested heading to his apartment. Seeing him nod, they got back into her car. While driving to his new place, Misato tried again about asking for an explanation for as part of the compromise.

"Hey Shinji?"

"Yes Miss Misato?"

"Given it just us two right now...why don't you like being around others?"

"Trust."

"...?" she said glancing at him. "You don't like people because you can't trust them?"

"..." the pilot said only nodding.

"Why is that?" Misato asked looking back at the road. Something clicked in her head.

"Oh wait, it is your schizophrenia…right?"

"..." Shinji said and shook his head side to side. It made her confused. Reaching the outskirts of the city, the road down a couple of street blocks turned into a dirt road. The land around it was a grass field.

"If not that...then what is it?" she asked. Turning the dirt road, it would lead them to the one house built on the fields.

"A continuation of people shattered my trust in them until nothing was left to shatter and rebuild it," Shinji said staring forward.

"..." the Captain said. Blinking in surprise, she glanced at him again. Seeing the same stoic face and no emotion left from his words, she focused on the road. His statement made her wonder how bad was his past.


	4. A New Home

Chapter 4: A New Home

Driving on the dirt road, neither one said anything. Misato saw a small house unit was about a mile or so away. Looking around it, the grass field was drying up a little; however, it was strangely growing evenly everywhere. Reaching the new home for the Third Child, she stopped the car. Turning it off, both stepped out.

The house was different from a normal one. It was small, only having one bedroom and bathroom. More of an apartment size, it rested on a solid block of concrete. It raised the whole unit above the ground to be like on the second floor. Seeing an outline of open metal stairs on the side, it lead up to the large patio at the front entrance door.

Noticing him beginning to walk to the lone building, she followed. Going toward the stairs, both climbed up them towards the entrance patio. Reaching it and turning the corner, the patio was about the size of a living room space. Seeing the front door, they went to it. Unnoticed to them, a junkie was sitting in a shadowed corner of the platform space. Hearing and noticing the two strangers, he slowly got up while having a keen eye on the adult female.

"Your stuff should be in there already," Misato stated stopping near his front door.

"..." Shinji said.

Turning to face her, he nodded. She saw his eyes look right and turning his head to look over his shoulder. Blinking, she looked behind him as he was turning around. Both saw a dark silhouette standing and walking toward them slowly. Seeing how haggard the person's appearance was, she knew he was a junkie. The man stopped to look at the kid but returned his stare at Misato. A cold shiver down her spine but didn't show it.

"May I inquire what your business here is sir?" Shinji asked. The junkie put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled something out. A switchblade was in his hand and the pressed the small release button. The knife came a metal shink sound.

"I will take the woman unless you want to get hurt kid," the individual stated.

"...I see..." the Third Child said. Blinking, he didn't express or move. The junkie tried to scare the boy by taunting him; however, nothing came out of him. Just continuing to stare, the man was getting irritated.

'Being this calm under the circumstances...I wonder if Shinji has had these situations before,' she thought. Reaching behind her, she put her hand on her service pistol. Glancing at the male pilot, he wasn't showing fear or backing away.

"My apologizes sir, I can not do that. I do not wish to harm you but if your actions go any further, I will not give you mercy," Shinji responded in his calm tone.

Laughing a little, the junkie moved forward to be in Shinji's personal space. There was a difference in height where the boy would have to look up to see the man's face. Still amused by what the Third Child stated, he tried to backhand him. Shinji swiftly grabbed the man's right wrist and rotated the arm to have the palm facing up. Brutishly kicking the junkie's front leg to throw him off balance, the boy yanked the right arm.

In one swift motion, the pilot turned right 180 degrees. Feeling the man's elbow hit his left shoulder and lean, Shinji quickly pulled the man's forearm down. Feeling the arm straighten and quickly getting to a threshold, the boy murderously pulled the lower part of the arm back. The end result was a loud sickening crack. Releasing the weapon to the floor, the man fell to his knees crying in pain from his dislocated elbow.

"YOU-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the junkie roared.

Leaping at the teen and throwing a left punch, the pilot dodged the attack then grabbed the sides of his head. With great strength, the Third Child threw the man's face to the wall of the apartment. A pop was heard and the man stumbled onto the floor. On his back and thrashing from his broken nose, the male pilot stood calmly and stared the man down.

'...whoa...' Misato thought surprised from what was happening.

Watching the junkie struggle to get up, Shinji got into a fighting stance. Without waiting for the man to get up completely, he attacked the guy when he was half-way up on his feet. Swiping the man's feet, the junkie fell to the ground on his right. Standing up, Shinji lifted his left foot and murderously stomped into the left side of the man's face. The impacted emitted a dull crunch sound and more blood pouring out of the man's nose.

Calmly bending forward, the Third Child grabbed the man. Pulling the junkie back to his feet, the teen threw a right cross into the man's face. It sent him backwards making him fall back to the ground a couple of feet away. Seeing the man breathing irregularly and hastily, crimson was coming out of his nose still. Getting into a neutral stance, he looked back to see an impressed Captain.

"Excuse me," he said and she nodded a little. Shinji turned around and walked to the side of the fallen man. The junkie opened his eyes and just saw a blur. However from the coloring of the person, he knew it was the boy was standing next to him.

"So...what are you going...to do now...kill me?" he chuckled.

"...yes..." Shinji replied stoically. The answer left the junkie to panic in fear.

"P-Please don't kill me! I-I have some-!?"

The man was cut off by the pilot lifting his right leg and shoving his foot into the man's throat. A large gurgle and gasp emitted from the junkie. Adding more pressure to his foot, moving it side to side like planting it in sand. Feeling like a time bomb waiting to go off, a sickening crack sounded and the individual stopped breathing. Getting off him, the boy slowly turned around with the same dead looking demeanor.

Misato still was fingering her service pistol in the holster behind her jacket nervously. Though thoroughly impressed, what she witness rattled her. The sight of a beat down followed by killing someone without hesitation or emotion was a little disturbing. Instead of turning toward her, she saw him walking to the entrance door. Seeing a keycard reader, he entered the plastic piece. Hearing it unlock, the boy opened the door then stopped.

A wave of odor came rushing out of the apartment making Misato instantly gag and turn away. Shinji blinked from the odor and went inside to find the source. In the apartment, Shinji saw four decomposing bodies in the hallway. All were women ranging in the ages of teenager to legal drinking age. Though the stench was horrible, he wasn't affected by it. Taking two bodies, he went back outside to the patio. Placing them next to the new corpse, he went back to get the other two.

Misato had move to the patio railing hoping nothing came out of her stomach. Feeling like nothing did, she breathed deeply until the vile smell was not so intense. Feeling stable, she turned around and saw the male pilot come out. Shinji brought out two more decomposing females from the apartment. Instead of puking, she just started to tremble violently.

Though she could still smell death where she was, it had to be multiple times worse inside the apartment. Looking at the Third Child as he set the two dead bodies next to the others, his facial expression was the same. Watching him turn around, he went back into the apartment calmly not bothered by the blood getting on him. She held herself and tried to get a grip. Unable to stop trembling, she went toward the stairs. Sitting down, she tried to recollect herself while contemplating how the boy could stomach it.

Back in the home, Shinji flicked the light switch on. With a flicker, the bulb shined the place. No matter where he looked, there was too much red for his liking. There were splatters of it all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. Walking toward the small kitchen area, he found blood coming from the oven and opened it.

'_Oooo…somebody was making calamari!' _a voice piped in enthusiastically.

The smell of burnt flesh and organs rushed into his nostrils. Blinking a couple of times to rid of the tears, he slowly got use to the pungent smell. Grabbing the burnt body inside, it was another female. Walking back outside and placing the body next to the growing pile of corpses, he went back inside. Walking through the short hallway and passing the kitchen, he entered the living room. Seeing it to be a blood bath, there was a sound.

There seemed to be running water nearby. Walking to the bathroom door, he saw blood coming out from below the door. Opening it, it was another bloodbath. The mirror, sink, and toilet were a mess with blood and a few innards in and around them. The walls and floor were just as bad. Turning his attention to the shower, the drapes had absorbed large amounts gore making the original color hard to tell. Moving the drapes over, there was a death scene in the shower.

Two bodies laid on the floor with one on top of the other. One was a male and the other was a female; both around the same age, late teens. Shinji looked at the position they were in. They were engaged in the act of intercourse when someone stopped them. He found two machetes in the back of the male. Lifting the male's head up, he found the female's head missing.

He heard water dripping from the shower head and looked up. Instead of water, it was blood. Looking at the attachment, it was inserted in the severed females head. Blinking and sighing through his nose slightly, he reached down and grabbed the two dead bodies. Dragging the couple out of the apartment, he did not feel any arousal or disgust from how they perished.

Placing the two corpses on the patio floor, he turned around and went back in. Going back to the bathroom, he went to remove the head. While doing so, water and blood were spitting out of it. The thick red liquid hit his shirt, pants and face as he continued. Able to remove it, he carried it back outside.

Setting it down next to the two corpses that were in the shower, he looked at the inserted blades. Blinking, he calmly grabbed both handles. Putting his foot down on the dead body's back, he pulled them out. The sound of flesh being cut followed by breaking cartilage filled the air.

'Okay, Okay…I can do this, I can do this…' Misato thought trying to reassuring herself.

Feeling composed and stable again, she stood up and looked toward the entrance. What she saw in front of her widen her eyes and paled her to Rei's skin tone. Standing before her were eight corpses. Two were in the middle of something that made her stomach and intestines turn inside out. But, what made her blood run cold was the person standing near them.

Shinji was covered with blood even his face was spotted an splashed with it. Seeing her, only his eyes slowly moved to where she was. He held the same gloomy stare while holding two blood soaked machetes between his fingers. The more she stared at the scene, the more her fears were growing inside of her. She saw him blink slowly with one eye while the other blinked normally. Giving into fear, she darted down the stairs to her car heaving in fright.

"…?" the male pilot said.

Tilting his head a little, he watched the Captain sprint to her vehicle. Quickly getting in, the headlights turned on and the engine roared. Peeling out and turning around, the car started heading back down the dirt road. Getting faster and faster, the car reached the paved road in little time. Hearing multiple giggles in his head, he turned back to what was around him.

Putting the machetes down, he started to do clean up. For four hours, he managed to bury the bodies away from the house. He managed to clean up most of blood in the apartment and himself. The bathroom, the kitchen and the apartment floor were cleaned; however, the walls, ceiling and the bed remained heavily stained with crimson.

Out of cleaning liquid and rags, he went back outside. Finding none of his belongings inside, he searched on the patio area. Turning to his right, there were four boxes in the corner. Walking over, he saw that they were his and had been already opened. Looking through them, nothing seemed to be taken except the medicine bottles and snacks. They were lying on the floor empty.

Expressing nothing about what was consumed, he began moving the boxes into his new home. Keeping all of his belongs in them, he just retrieved a sleeping bag. Laying it out on a cleaned area on the floor, he went into the kitchen. Placing his items on the counter, they were next to the knives and other items he recovered from the dead people. Turning around, he headed back into living room.

About to go to bed, the company in his head whispered things incoherently. Stopping and blinking a couple of times, he looked around the home one more time. Finding a closet that blended with the wall, he saw that it was spotted with blood. The voices didn't stop. Tapping in different areas, most of them were hollow sounding except for one.

"..." he said.

Looking at where he knocked, there was a spotted pattern of crimson on it. Hearing the whispers fade way into death screams, his right eye twitched a little. Ignoring it for another day, he took off his clothes except for his undershirt and boxers. Placing the blood stained clothes in a separate bag, he will have to clean them later. Turning off the lights, he set his backpack near the sleeping bag. Taking out his S-DAT player, he rewind it to started back at the beginning on the black tape. Inserting the earphones and pressing play, he rolled to his side and fell asleep instantly.

== Track One ==

A heartbeat played as the bass beat with a child running as the melody. Abstract sounds came and went to make the track sound fuller such as metal against metal, animal screeches, and a child's breathing erratically. Voices in the background talked about endless possibilities of experimenting. Two of them stick out sounding as two older foreign gentlemen. At the end of their talking, everything became more frantic. The child started to hyperventilate and run faster.

The abstract sounds started sounding faster until it was a wall of disordered sound blared. They started to quiet down and slowly transition to a little boy crying. It tried to call out to certain people, but only giggles responded to him. Shouting at them to say away, something caught the child. Hearing it struggle it suddenly became quiet. A small pause of nothingness passed until the same boy released a high pitch scream that could shatter glass.

== End of Track One==

With the ending of the track, Shinji's eyes shot open. For one minute he looked around frantically trying to figure his conscious from subconscious. Images and figures danced on the walls with great vitality making them surreal. After a small amount of time passed, the visions faded away and reality became solid. Covered in sweat from his non-visual audible dream, he got up.

Feeling hungry and groggy, he went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, there was only body parts as well as blood drips covering the walls. Closing it calmly and opening the freezer, it was the same.

"…"

Closing the freezer door, the pilot went back to his backpack. Opening it, he grabbed the last energy bar. Picking a plastic cup in one of the boxes, he went back into the kitchen. Getting water from the sink faucet, he ate and drank slowly. Once finished, he searched for his exercise cloths.

Finding them, he got into a dark grey wind breaker and sport pants. Looking through the same box, he retrieved arm and leg weights. Putting the moderately heavy portable sand bags on, he went out the door. Staring at the sun rising over a mountain, he went down the stairs. Getting onto the ground, he walked to be in the center of the dirt road.

Seeing a pathway that went onward pass the home, it would be more inland than towards the city outskirts. Feeling that he would probably get lost going that way, Shinji started jogging toward the city when he skidded to a stop. The ground ahead of him started to deflate revealing a massive sinkhole. Stopping a foot away from him, he just blink. Stoically looking down it, multiple eerie presences looked up at him.

'_Hehehe…best if you run my friend…unless you want your shots taken,' _a voice stated. It had a slight German accent and seemed to have whispered into his ear with dark mirth.

"..." the Third Child said.

Taking the voice for grant it, he turned around and started jogging the other way. Going deeper into the grassland area, he heard the eerie presences shrieked. Taking a quick glance behind him, they crawled out of the sinkhole and started to gallop at him. Decaying monsters with large needles through their heads were bleeding everywhere as they began to chase him. Turning back toward the pathway, he started going faster feeling goosebumps rail his skin.

After much time passed, the Third Child was closing back to his home. Slowing down to a walk and heaving for oxygen, he constantly scanned his surroundings. He was able to avoid the eerie presences and seemed to have lost them somehow. Turning his attention to his inhabitance, there was a sports car parked out in front. Seeing movement on the stairs, he saw two dark figures carrying someone tied up.

"..." he said. Feeling his right eye twitch, he headed to where they were at a calm pace.

On the patio, two men were taking their captured prize to their "fun house". Spotting the female high school student on her way to school, they kidnapped her. Tying her up and tapping her mouth shut, they put her in the trunk of their car. Getting closer to the front entrance, the one with black hair looks back at their capture.

"We caught a cute one, haven't we?" he asks evilly. The other with brown hair looks back at the female student. She was crying from being kidnapped and fear of the two men. He smiles evilly.

"...yes…she will do nicely."

"Heh heh," the first one says. Trying the door with a keycard, it didn't open.

"Huh…that's interesting."

"What's the hold up? I can't guarantee that I will contain myself with patience."

"The door is locked…and the key card doesn't work," said the other confused.

"Well then," said the brown haired guy. Handing the student to the other to hold, he got out his keycard. It worked.

"She is in for a treat."

The one with brown hair chuckled followed by the other. The girl feared the worst was yet to come. Both went in dragging her by her legs behind them. Seeing something odd, they looked into the kitchen. Blinking confused, they entered the living room. Perplexed expressions came on their faces as they looked around the room.

"...hey...does the place...look cleaner to you?" the black hair kidnapper asked.

"...seems so..." the other stated. Hearing someone behind him, he looked at the tied up girl and smiled.

"I believe it still gives the desired effect."

"Yes...Let's move her for the operation," he said smiling evilly.

The two men laughed at the struggling girl and put her on the blood stained bed. The female student was crying her heart out feeling that no one would come for her. She wanted to scream but couldn't, just make moaning and grunting sounds. Flinching from seeing the two men step closer to her, they started to drool. They began thinking about what they were going to do to the girl.

"May I inquire what you gentlemen are going to be doing with that madam?" A calm voice came from behind them. Both men didn't realize that was a person behind them and answered the question.

"What are we going to do my friend?"

"I believe some activities of carnal needs while doing an open operation will be just as exciting as the last one. Don't you think so my pretty?" the black haired man asked.

"...!?" the female stated with horror. She started to tremble violently and become numb from shock; however, the same calm voice spoke again and brought her back.

"My apologizes gentlemen...I do not accept those actions inside my inhabitance."

"...!?" both men said. Blinking, they whipped around to see a boy about the same age as the girl. Both smiled in assuredness that nothing will happen to them.

"My, my, we have an audience. Who are you to tell us that this is your home?" the brown haired man asked.

"I am the current resident of this building. Now, I must ask you gentlemen to leave," Shinji responded emotionlessly. For the first time in the two sadist's lives, they had a slight apprehension from a teenager. From seeing him, the dead gloomy look in his eyes seemed to unnerve them.

"And what if we don't go? You going to kill us kid?" the black haired responded with a bit of sarcasm. Shinji didn't blink and continued to stare through them.

"...yes..."

"...!?" both men said.

Flinching again from his response, they didn't feel or see fear taking the male teen. To their amazement, it was their first boy they saw that had dark magenta eyes. After a slight pause, both started to laugh out loud. Thinking the boy was joking, they turned around. Showing their backs to the individual, they went back to fantasize about their acts on the girl.

"We don't believe you boy…now wait for your turn."

Reaching their hands out, the thoughts and sensations of molesting the high school teen filled their minds. In the midst of doing so, they didn't notice the male teen silently walk between them. With both arms raised up, he hammered both adults in the back of the neck hard. The female student watch the two men drop like stones and were out cold. Feeling a large sense of relief, she looked at her savior.

Surprised at who it was, his dark magenta eyes was the first thing that caught her attention. Feeling lost looking at them, she blinked from seeing him move a little. Watching him grab a chair, he placed it next to unopen boxes. Turning around, he came back and gave a bow.

"Excuse me Miss. I will move you to the chair."

Nodding her head, the boy blinked. Reaching under her legs and back, he lifted her up. The female student felt a slight blush come on as she was carried in her savior's arms. Her mind started to fantasize about the manga she read when being in this situation. Placing her on the chair, he began to untie the girl. Feeling her limbs become free, she felt more relief.

"Please press your lips together Miss," he stated. Nodding her head, she felt at ease from his calm voice. Placing his hands on the end of the tap, he ripped it off lightly.

"Ahh!" the girl expressed. She rubbed her mouth and looked back at him.

"Is there anything you need Miss?"

"...?" she stated. Blinking, she looked at him confused by his statement.

"Um…I don't think so…"

"I see," he said nodding. "You may leave at any time you wish Miss…"

The girl stood up and bowed, "My name is Hikari Horaki."

"Hello Miss Horaki, I am Shinji Ikari," he said bowing.

'What is up with this guy…maybe he's a butler or something…' Hikari thought. Looking at her watch, she sighed.

"So much for going to school. A-Anyway, thank you so much for saving me," she said with a deep bow. When she came up, he just nodded and continued his emotionless stare.

'I wonder if he is related to Ayanami in some way…' she pondered looking at his eyes again.

"Is there something else you need before leaving Miss Horaki?"

"N-n-no…what...are you going to do with those two?"

"May I ask who they are Miss Hokari? I have only arrived here yesterday."

'Only yesterday…wow,' she thought. Surprised from his statement, she felt unbelievably lucky.

"I don't personally know them, but I believe I think they are two wanted men for their crimes over a couple of years. The government and the police haven't been able to catch them though. That's what I've heard from the news," she said.

"I see…did they come by car Miss Hokari?" he asked. Hikari cringed from the memory of being abducted suddenly and placed into a trunk of a car. "Yes."

"I see," Shinji said. Turning to the two unconscious bodies, he searched them. Finding the keys, he turned toward the high school student.

"Please wait, I will be a minute Miss Hokari."

"...?" she said looking back confused. "Uhh…o-okay."

He grabbed one of the four boxes and went into the bathroom. Hikari looked around the room to see why the men thought the room was clean. The kitchen and floor were spotless but the walls and the bed were part of horror movie. She cringed at the thought of what would have happen if the room wasn't clean. Sound of running water was heard followed by changing of clothes. After minute or two passed, the water shut off and Shinji came out.

Turning toward him, she was flabbergasted from the sight. The boy came out wearing black slacks, white dress shirt, dark red tie, black sports coat, and black polished tanker boots. He put something in his outer coat pocket then put black patted gloves on. His coat wasn't buttoned and the red tie flowed freely.

"Miss Horaki, can you hold these for a minute?" he asked holding out two towels.

"..." she said. Blinking out of her gaze, she looked at what he was holding.

"Wha…oh sure."

Grabbing the towels, she watched as Shinji tied up the two men's arms and legs together. He used the rope that was used on her as well as the extra that was on one of the men. Covering their mouths with tape that one man had, he blindfolded them as well. Standing up and turning around, she was staring at him.

"Miss Horaki?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you ready?"

'Ready for what? Don't tell me he's going to drive me to school…no, just play along and ask questions later,' she thought carefully.

"Yes."

"Very well, please lead the way to the vehicle outside."

Heading toward the front entrance, she heard dragging sounds. Opening the front door and glancing back, she watched with a satisfied face from seeing them being pulled along on the floor. After going into the kitchen to collect things, he continued taking them outside. Going through the front door, he locked it. Continuing, both traveled down the stairs to the ground.

Heading for the vehicle parked outside still, the Third Child clicked the key button. Hearing the trunk unlock and opening it, he picked up each man and put them inside the small space. Pulling out a school bag and handing it to her, he continued started moving the men around. Horaki smiled seeing both getting squeezed in and unconsciously groaning at the same time. Closing the trunk hatch, the male pilot turned toward her.

"The towels Miss Hikari," he asked stoically.

Nodding, she gave him the towels and followed him to the side of the car. In looking at vehicle, it was a black 2001 911/996 Turbo Porsche. Opening up the passenger door, the interior was clean and looked new. Seeing him put the large town on the passenger seat, he placed the other on the driver side. Coming back out, he held the door for her.

"Ikari…what are the towels for?"

"Evidence," he simply stated.

"...g-got it..." she stated.

Nodding in confusion, she hid her blush from him being a gentleman. Entering, he closed the door and walked over to the driver side. Getting inside and closing the door, both buckled up. Inserting the key, Shinji started the engine listening to it roar to life. Hikari thought that he was going to peal out, but he turned the car around and drove at a comfortable speed on the dirt roar. The sun was coming out of the clouds as she watched.

"Miss Horaki, how much time do you have before your school class starts?" he asked. He pulled his sunglasses out of the front pouch of his jacket.

"Hmm…five minutes," she said looking at her watch. Looking back at him, he put on dark gray driving sunglasses. It concealed his eyes as he continued staring forward. Looking back forward, the dirt road was coming to an end. The sight of the school could be seen on the other side of where they were.

"That's it there," she pointed.

"I see," he said with a nod. Calmly shifting his hands, he had one on the steering wheel and one on the manual shifter.

"Please hold on to something Miss Horaki," Shinji responded calmly.

When the wheels of the Porsche hit the asphalt, he pressed down on the accelerator. People in their houses heard a roaring shockwave of an engine with screeching tires. Rushing to their windows and outside, they saw a speeding car go through the street evading cars but never slowing down. Hikari felt her nerves were on fire as Shinji kept going faster and faster. They were passing cars left and right through the streets of Neo Tokyo.

"...!?" the female student said. Glancing at him, she expected some mad look from him; however, he looked the same as he started. It didn't help her any as she watched things go by in faster blurs.

The car was pushed to its top speed of 300 kphs through the streets. However, there seemed to be a little extra horsepower in the vehicle. They reached a long stretch way which calmed her a little. Looking at the speedometer, her eyes widen and gulped. The G-forces was keeping her nicely placed in her seat. Hikari looked back at Shinji who seemed not to be affected by the G-forces at all. Turning back to the front, the school was a lot closer than a minute ago.

'WHAT! It's only been a minute!' she thought in surprise. Glancing at her watch, then at him, then again back at the school.

'I wonder how he learned to drive like that. He isn't totally reckless as I see people on TV and on the road. I wonder if he was a butler to a crazy driving family...maybe just insane in general.'

After a minute or two, Shinji slowed the car down to the respected speed limit and went on the off ramp. Going down the street, the school was adjacent to them. Seeing the visitors parking lot, he turned into it. This drew students to the windows to see a sleek black Porsche pull in. Gossip went throughout the classrooms guessing who it was in that vehicle.

All of them went silent seeing the driver getting out. Watching the black suited individual go to the other side, he opened the passenger door. Gossip shot through the roof as a of Class Representative from one class got out. Hikari came out of the car feeling relatively fine. Despite shaking a little, she felt an adrenaline rush from the whole thing.

"Is there anything you need Miss Horaki?" Shinji asked stoically.

Turning around, Hikari stared at him. He took off the sunglasses and was now staring at his dark magenta eyes again. Romance started to occupy her thoughts when the gloomy look in his eyes shot the idea down. Shaking her head, she bowed.

"Thank you again for saving me and for driving me to school Ikari, but may I ask something?"

"..." he said only blinking. The Class Rep felt that was his way of giving her his attention despite how odd it was.

"Please don't do that again."

"..." the male pilot said. Blinking, he bowed slightly.

"Very well."

The warning bell went off which Hikari felt relieved that she wasn't late. But it wouldn't have mattered if she was late or came at all today after what she went through this morning.

"I-I must be going, thank you again for earlier."

"You are welcome. Until we meet again Miss Horaki, good day."

Hikari nodded and she turned around walking back to her home class. Shinji made his way to the driver side and drove off to the police station while obeying the traffic laws and speed limits. When Hikari got into her class, she was bombarded with questions. Nearly everyone in class asked about who the man in black was. She sighed in relief when the teacher came making the students head back to their seats. After doing the morning greeting and telling everyone to sit down, she pondered.

'I wonder if I'll see him again…probably not.'


	5. Dead Bodies Everywhere

Chapter 5: Dead Bodies Everywhere

Shinji drove to the police station and parked the car near the entrance. Wiping down both the driver and passenger seats with the towels, he did it again with spraying a non-scented cleaner on them. Once finished, he popped open the trunk. Closing the door and moving toward the storage space he picked up the two men that were awake. They started making sounds from feeling like they were moving despite having no idea where they were.

Heading and walking through the automatic doors, he saw the lobby area. Seeing the door access to the main floor closed, the counter window was open. Going toward and stopping, he saw someone behind it. A man in his forties was at the desk quietly looking over some papers. He was dressed up as a police officer with the signa of a chief. He had a beard going but needed a little more grooming if wanting it to be attractive.

"..." Shinji said. Waiting for the man to look up, he didn't. Placing the two men down, a couple minutes went by as the man still not noticing what was in front of him.

"Excuse me sir."

"...!?" he said. The man jumped from the sudden materialization of the boy. He took a couple of deep breaths and sighed before sitting back down.

'Damn kids these days. They keep getting sneaker and weirder by the minute. Since when does a kid have purple eyes and wear a suit…oh well.'

"Can I help you son?"

"Yes, I would like to claim the capture of two wanted sadists."

"...?" the man said with a raised eyebrow. Despite wanting to chuckle at the teen, something in his gut had doubts about doing that. Blinking, he put his hands together.

"Oh, you do…may I see them?"

Seeing the boy nod, he lifted each of the men onto the counter. Jumping out his seat, the bearded man fell to the floor. Other officers heard the fall and came toward the officer with amused faces. They were ready to tease him.

"What surprised you this…time…" one said and trialed off.

Everyone in the building stopped what they were doing and ran over to the entrance. Looking through the counter window and opening the access door, they found two of their wanted criminals. Both were hogged tied, blindfolded, and had their mouths taped closed. The man who fell got back up. Walking pass the other officers and entering the lobby, he approached the two captured men. Taking off the blindfolds, the crowd got the confirmed identification.

[Right…We got them…well actually a kid brought them in…of course I'm serious!…right away sir. Bye.]

The man with the beard was Chief Ryu Yogosami of the Tokyo Police Force on the south side of the city. Sitting in his office and getting off a call, he put the phone down and sighed. Looking at how was sitting across from him, the male teen sat straight up in his chair. To the left side of the boy sat an attractive female secretary named Nami Blaze. She was making the final close ups on the captured criminals on her computer.

She wore glasses, a plain off-sky blue business suit, a skirt with slits on the sides, and black heels. She had hazy-green eyes and blond hair tied back in a bun-ponytail. The ponytail was hair pined a couple of times to make it point up inside of down. Looking like she was in her mid-late twenties, she rivaled Misato's figure and appearance. Outside the room, there were a few officers looking in. Most of their attention was on the boy in a suit.

"Do you know who he is?" one asked.

"Shh! I don't know. Just sit tight, maybe the chief will get some information about the kid," a reply came. The officers nodded and listened in.

Yogosami sat in his seat and drank his coffee with enjoyment for once. He had a pleasant look on his face then looked back at the boy who stared at him stoically. Taking a good look at the outfit the Third Child was wearing, it gave him an impression. Seeing it as a possible clue, he tried his shot.

"So kid, are you a butler or something?"

"Was," Shinji responded. The secretary didn't stop typing but took a few glances at the adolescent.

"Oh how rude of me," he said. Standing up, he put his hand out.

"I'm Police Chief Ryu Yogosami."

"..." the male pilot stated. Blinking and staring at the man's hand, a voice came.

'This could be a start to gain the feel of touch…again.'

"..." the Third Child said. Standing up, he matched the Chief's grip strength and they shook.

"I am Shinji Ikari."

"...!?" everyone said with surprise. Stopping what they were doing, their thoughts were shooting off the same aspects.

'What!? This is the NERV Commander's kid!?' thought the Chief.

'He's that bastard's son!?' thought the secretary.

'HOLY SHIT!' thought one.

'Well that was unexpected,' thought another drinking his coffee tiredly. Officers outside saw the boy's free arm started to shake violently. It moved calmly behind him and he placed it on his back.

"Whoa is that kid going to knock the Chief?"

"Maybe he has a muscle disorder or something like that?"

"You weren't really high on the medical school stuff were you?"

"Oh stuff it!"

The small back and forth created a small laughter then died away. Amongst the outside officers, a female one from an attack squad thought otherwise. Sipping her coffee, she started getting curious. She had dark brown hair that went down to her mid neck. Thin-bangs went down to the middle of her nose.

Though only being 19 and the force would prefer someone with more years of experience, she was an exception. Her skills and natural talents made her able to complete all missions she was assigned to. Some thought her abilities were too good to be normal. Though quiet and polite, she got along with everyone at the station. Her height was sort of close to Shinji's though about a head taller.

"Chief Yogosami, may you let go of my hand?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, sorry there kid...so you are the Commander's son eh?"

Shinji didn't say anything and got his NERV card as both sat back down. He handed it to the Chief and he looked at it for a little bit. The secretary did more typing then finished the paper work. She turned to Shinji.

"Mr. Ikari, I believe you are here to collect the bounty on the two. Am I correct?" she asked. The boy turned his head toward her and nodded.

"If you wish to receive the amount, we can give you it in cash by mail or we can transfer the amount to credit now if you have an account."

"I believe I have an account Miss Nami Blaze," he replied calmly.

"Eh?" she said surprised.

The Chief looked up from the card. Shinji pointed to the name tag on her which let out a snort from the Chief. A couple of chuckles were heard from outside as well. Letting out a nervous laugh, Nami smiled while scratching the back of her head. Getting up and put the computer in front of the teen, he typed away. A confirmed account showed up and the secretary took the computer back to her seat.

"This will take a few minutes for the transitions."

"..." Shinji said. Nodding his head, he turned back to the Chief and blinked.

'Geez what's up with this kid? Although he is kind of cute…purple eyes, I wonder if he wears contacts…probably. Oh well, it is always the strange and quiet ones that are always cute,' Nami thought as she typed away.

"Mr. Yogosami, I brought the car both men used," Shinji said.

"Oh really, that helps some. Is it parked outside?"

Nodding to him, the Chief hit a communication button. A few moments later, a loud outburst was heard throughout the station. Shortly after, a blur went by the officers outside and blew open the door. A male mechanic/police officer was heaving for air and had a look of surprise in his eyes. He looked in his early thirties; short hair, blond, blue eyes giving the American look.

"..." Ryu said looking at him. "Something wrong Jack?"

"..." the officer said. About to speak, he saw the person in black sitting in front of the Chief's desk. Seeing the head slowly turned toward him, he saw the face.

"You were the person that was going through Neo-Tokyo in that Porsche weren't you?" Jack asked accusingly and point his finger.

"..." Shinji stated and just blinked. Jack looked at the kid in a confused state before looking back at the Chief.

"Jack, what is the meaning of this?" Yogosami asked in a stern tone. He saw the cop straightening himself and smirked.

"This kid here went through the city at high speeds from one side to another in one minute and forty-five seconds. The speed trackers clocked him going 322 kph through a straight way. It caused two accidents on two main streets causing an hour delay in traffic. And I'll bet you anything that he doesn't have a driver's license."

"Hmm…do you have any evidence that Mr. Ikari here is the culprit?" Nami asked then thought. 'He is such an asshole.'

"..." Jack said lifting his head up. "The kid would have to be wearing gray sunglasses. I'm going to go get them from the car and a photo that shows this kid is the culprit."

With that said, he left leaving the door open. The other officers outside sighed then walked in the Chief's office. The young female officer walked in as well and grabbed a free chair. She sat to the right of the Third Child.

"Is it true that a teen went through the city at that speed chief?" one officer asked. Yogosami sighed and started rubbing his right temple.

"Video cams picked up the car with two people inside; however to who they are, we don't know. The cams didn't have enough time to focus. There was a semi-clear shot of the driver."

"Was the driver wearing gray sunglasses?" the young female officer asked.

The Chief nodded and looked back at Shinji. Seeing him look surprised, the other officers and also the secretary looked at the boy. Becoming startled, Shinji was wearing a pair of dark gray driving sunglasses. He then took them off and put them in an outside breast pocket. Blinking and looking at everyone's surprised faces, something caught his eye.

Turning to his right, he saw a female officer staring at him. Blinking, she had orange eyes and the same color hair as him. Seeing her blink from making eye contact, his attention was drawn to something else lower. He saw something about to ruin the carpet.

"Miss, your coffee," he stated stoically. Everyone blinked and saw their young officer trying to recover her coffee that spilled on the floor. She sighed.

"Sorry Chief."

He let out a small chuckle and looked back at Shinji who was reaching in his inner jacket. With his deadpan face and gloomy aura, the other officers felt the hair on the back of their neck rise a little. Slowly putting their hands on their sidearm, they were thinking the male pilot would pull out a weapon. Instead, he pulled out a small washcloth. Everyone sighed and watch the boy clean up the young officer's spill.

"Uh…you don't have to do that you know?" she asked kind of embarrassed.

"...Very well...Miss Rayne Hymity," the teen said.

Cleaning up the mess and sitting back down, a wave of bewilderment came around the room. The group were trying to figure out how he knew her name. Before asking, they glanced at Rayne then sighed to themselves. She had her nametag on..

"Man, this is too much excitement for a morning," one officer said. Some of the others agreed and left the office.

The people left in the office were Ryu, Nami, Rayne, and Shinji. Time went by with no words passing between them. The Third Child just closed his eyes and sat back in his seat. Yogosami took more sips from his coffee and let out a hot exhale. Rayne took another sip from her coffee while looking outside the window behind the Chief. The secretary continued her work on her laptop and finished.

"Well Mr. Ikari, the money has been transferred to your account as well as an extra for the car. It helped give some evidence leading to the missing people involved with those two criminals."

"..." he stated. Opening his eyes, he looked at Nami.

"Missing people?"

"Yeah," Ryu stated with a nod. "For the past five to six months, those two have captured a number of people aging around thirteen and twenty; most are women. We don't know where they take them or where they end up."

He concentrated on his breathing to not get angry. The secretary showed Shinji his account then pictures of the missing people. Counting ten individuals, nine were female and one was male. The three watched the male pilot for an expression. All they saw was his stoic expression. Seeing him blink, they wondered if he had autism.

"...I see..." he said. Giving the computer back to the Nami, he looked at the Chief.

"I know where they are Mr. Yogosami."

"...!?" the three said in surprise.

Looking at each other, they nodded to not take him lightly. Ryu picked up his office phone and called out some vans for body pick-up. After the call, he asked the Third Child if he could show them where. Seeing him nod, the four went to the police garage that was near the offices.

Upon entering, there were three police vans that got prepared. When the tech crew gave the thumbs up, the four got into one vehicle. Getting into the back and seeing the signal that the others were ready, they headed out. Riding in a police van, the back had no seats except for storage lockers on the sides. Shinji sat in a corner with Rayne next to him as Ryu and Nami across them.

"Alright Ikari," the Chief stated. Pulling out a map, he slid a large cardboard box to lay it on.

"This is the layout of Neo-Tokyo. Where did you say you saw them?"

"..." Shinji said.

Blinking, he pointed to a place that was on the outskirts of the city. All three looked at the place and saw it was labeled an empty field. However, Rayne pointed out that there was a small building in the midst of the grass field. Seeing this and nodding, the Chief indicated to the driver to head toward the location. Turning back to the group, the young officer turned toward the male teen.

"So what is the building anyway?" Rayne asked.

The three listened as the Eva pilot spoke stoically. He explained the layout structure, its features, and the interior. While he was doing this, the road suddenly became a little rougher. Sounding like they were on a dirt road, the boy continued. When he finished, they felt the police van start to slow down. All three seemed impressed by the detailed analysis; however, the secretary was curious.

"Ikari…why do you know so much about this place?" she asked. The van stopped and the driver indicated they arrived. The Third Child looked up at them and answered in his consistent tone.

"I live there."

"...!?" the three said. Their eyes widen with horror wondering how anyone could live in a death house. Seeing him move, he opened the back doors to the vehicle and stepped out..

"That's nuts…" Nami whispered from remembering something. The other two looked at the secretary waiting for her to finish.

"…he is the current resident of the place…but he only arrived and claimed ownership yesterday."

"...!?" Ryu and Rayne said. They looked even more bewildered.

'He got here…'

'Only yesterday…'

'Did he sleep with dead bodies lying around?' Yogosami thought. Shaking his head to snap out of his train of thoughts, he stepped out.

"Ikari, will you show us where the bodies are?"

Shinji nodded with gloomy eyes which left the Chief to feel tense and the two women gulped. The other vans opened up their doors and got bags ready for the corpses. Walking and getting near the house, the male pilot walked passed it. All three sighed in relief knowing that the teenager didn't sleep with dead bodies lying around. About a couple hundred feet away from his home, they saw the boy stop. In front and around him, their was dirt that looked turned recently amongst the tall and oddly even grass.

"Here," Shinji said and pointed. Turning around, he looked at them and blinked.

"The other three are in the house," he stated and headed back to his home.

"..." they said blinking and watching him walk back. All three thought the same thing.

'It depends on where they are, it depends on where they are…'

The Chief called his clean up squad to the area they were at. He also told some to wait till the boy got to them. Seeing a few officer coming, the three then followed Shinji back to the house. Ryu motioned the remaining crew and they followed. Going up the staircase to the large patio area, the reached the entrance door.

A wave of morbid odor hit them. Nami didn't have a strong stomach and instantly covered her nose and mouth. Despite looking sick, she the contents in her stomach in. Rayne pinched her nose making a face while the Chief did the same. Looking at the Third Child, his expression did not change. Only blinking, he slid his keycard in and walked in calmly.

'...Ask questions later,' Yogosami thought and followed in.

Upon entering, the officers looked in shock from the horror that was inside. Even though the scene was probably the worst they seen in a while, it seemed off. The walls, ceiling, and bed were stained with bloodshed while the floor seemed awfully clean. They saw the boy walk into the kitchen thinking there was a body there. Following and poking their head through the doorway, it was very clean.

"One is here," the boy said.

Standing in front of the refrigerator, he opened. A butchered body was inside looking like the person burst to stain the walls. Turning around with a stoic expression, the teen walked out and toward the living room. Ryu, Nami, and Rayne watched him with apprehension. The male pilot didn't seem affected by the end result of someone sick murdering of a person. A couple of the clean up crew cringed and groaned from the sight while getting a bag ready.

Following him into the next room, he headed for a wall. Watching him stand in front of it and reaching outward to his right, he grabbed something. Sliding a door open, it revealed a concealed closet. Suddenly, a dead body fell forward and landed on the floor. Nami had to turn away as the others swore under their breath.

The Chief had a look of disgust from the sight as Rayne held herself from recalling a childhood memory. Seeing the boy turn around, he walked toward the middle of the living room. Seeing him stop, he looked at the ground. With the lights off, they couldn't make out what he was looking at.

Yogosami mentioned about turning on the lights and one officer went to the lights switch. Flicking the lights on, the officers saw that Shinji was now staring at the ceiling. Everyone else followed his sight and felt cold shivers down their spines. On the ceiling, a woman was strapped on it by clamps inserted into her skin. Multiple cuts went up and down her naked body.

She seemed to have died quickly while still being awake; her face locked in a scream of fright. Suddenly, they heard scrunching sounds and watched as some of the woman's internal organs fall out. Small intestines, stomach, liver, heart, kidneys, and a lung came out. All fell on the male pilot as he continued looking up. The last organ that came out was the heart.

It smacked the teen's face and released a small rain splatter of crimson. Bouncing a little, the organ then flopped to the ground making another sponge splat. Frozen in place, the cops looked at the Third Child wondering what would happen. Seeing him slowly look down, he began brushing off the organs that were hanging on him. Getting the last one off, he slowly turned to face the police crew and blinked slowly.

All felt their eyes widen from the expression and demeanor on his face. No fear, no trembling, nothing except his stoic demeanor and dark murky eyes. The blood on his face and suit just added levels of creepiness. Two minutes passed with no one moving or saying anything. All were staring at the boy as he stared back. Seeing him blink slowly, he gave a slight bow.

"Excuse me," Shinji said. Turning toward the bathroom, he went toward it. Entering, he closed the door calmly behind him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was freakin' creepy Chief," one officer expressed. The Chief and others nodded slightly in agreement. Nami was outside. She couldn't hold in her stomach and regurgitated over the patio railing.

"...all right...let's...get these corpses out of here," the Chief ordered.

Five minutes went by as the officers collected the bodies plus the extra. Getting markings from the new dead person for identification, the cops went back outside. Nami stood by with a clipboard writing down the information of who's each corpse was. Rayne helped with carrying the body bags away. Yogosami was a bit away giving another phone call.

Shinji came out of the bathroom showered and clean. Dressed in a dark red long-sleeved shirt and off-white cargo shorts, he put suit in a bag for cleaning later. Setting it down near his boxes and looking around his home, the new bodies were gone. Moving toward the kitchen, he didn't see the three knifes on the counter. Assuming they were taken to be used as evidence, one of the voice whispered something to him.

Blinking from hearing all the voices scream at him loudly, turned around and went to prepare his backpack. Opening it up, he set his S-DAT player in, batteries, the bag which contained his suit, other dirty cloths, and his NERV handbook. Fitting everything inside, he stood up and put it on. Exiting his home and closing the door, he saw that the officers were down below. Going down the stairs, he saw that all the bodies were loaded up.

"Alright...yes sir...I will give you a report...right. Bye," Ryu said. Finished with his phone call, he heard someone approaching. Turning around, he saw the male pilot walked towards him. Stopping a couple of feet away from him, he blinked slowly.

"You...okay son?"

"..." Shinji said nodding and blinked again.

"Alright guys let's wrap this up…oh Ikari. We uhh…heh heh have to have you back at the station for...more information and confirmation," the Chief said. Rubbing his neck a little not sure how the pilot would respond, he saw the boy just bowed slightly. With that, everyone got back into the vans and drove back to the city.

Reaching the station, information was being passed back and forth. Hours upon hours passed by as the interrogation between the two criminals and DNA testing went on. The wanted murders would be proven guilty no matter what claim or defense they could get. Nami and Rayne were sipping some coffee in the secretary's office.

"How long has the Chief been in there?" Rayne asked.

"Let's see..." Nami said and looked at the clock. "About three hours and twenty minutes."

"Have they said anything?"

"They confessed to most of their crimes," Nami replied taking a sip.

"...!?" Rayne stated and looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said and nodded. "The reason was because Ikari was in there with them half of the entire time."

"Did anything happen before bring him in?"

"At first they weren't saying anything. Then we brought Ikari in and sat him down across from them..." the secretary stated then started to giggle.

"You should have seen their faces; begging us to not let the kid let loose on them."

"Did Ikari say anything to them?" Rayne asked. She saw Nami chuckle and shook her head.

"All he did was sit and stared at them for the entire time. Other than that, we've got information about where other bodies are around neighboring cities."

"Wow…wait a minute. You're saying he sat for sat for hours straight and hasn't moved?!" Rayne expressed in amazement and disbelief.

"Well...he blinked and breathed, but that's it," Nami said. Sipping her coffee again, she found the boy's actions amusing...directed at others than herself. Frowning a little, she looked down at her mug.

"They never make great coffee do they."

"..." Rayne said. Looking at her cup, it was empty. "...yeah..."

"Refreshment madams?" a stoic reply came. Both jumped a little and turned their heads. Both saw Shinji materialize from nowhere and holding a pot. Both could smell tea.

"Sure," Rayne said slightly bothered by his sudden appearance. Shinji poured the tea and looked at Nami. She wasn't a fan of tea but hoped it was better than the coffee. Nodding, he poured tea in her cup. Both took a drink and found the tea interesting tasting though a tad bitter.

"This is good," both said in unison.

Looking back at him, the Third Child bowed. Turning around, he started walking around the station. He poured tea for those who would like some. The two women watched the boy walk like a butler through the hallways. When he did his round, he came back into the Chief's office. Setting the pot on a the desk, he stood. Hearing footsteps, the Chief came out and joined the three.

"Well, we got everything out of them. Thanks to Ikari here, information came to us in a couple of hours and all he did was the stare treatment," he said. Chuckling from the memory in the interrogation room, he looked at the male pilot.

"Son, what do you do at NERV anyway?"

"..." Shinji said blinking then turned to him. "I pilot Eva Unit-01."

"...?" Ryu and Rayne said. Having confused faces, they blinked from hearing Nami give a slight outburst.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh…what exactly is this…Eva Unit-01 thing?" the Chief asked. He put a finger in his ear from the shout from close range.

"It's the giant robot that NERV puts out to fight against what they call Angels," Nami explained in simple terms and sighed. Rayne's eyes widened and looked back at Shinji.

"Oh," the Chief said. Turning back to the Third Child, he continued.

"So that's what the card said. Are you supposed to be the savior of mankind or something?"

"..." Shinji said and shook his head. "It is just an occupation. Is there anything else that's needed?"

"Heh heh...I don't think we do. Thank you for your cooperation and deed son."

"..." the pilot said and gave a slight bow.

"Boy of a few words eh?"

"Afraid so sir," he replied looking at the Chief. Nami and Rayne smirked a little from the comeback while the Chief smiled.

"Until we meet again, good day."

Bowing slightly one last time, he picked up his backpack. Putting it on, he left the station. All three looked at the time and saw it was around five o'clock in the afternoon. Hearing footsteps getting closer to them, Jack came in.

"Interesting character that kid is...who wants to make a bet?" he said. All three turned around to look at him. Yogosami and Nami sighed in tiredness but Rayne looked interested.

"What kind of bet is it Jack?"

"..." the cop said with a grin. "Alright, I believe that the kid couldn't hit anything in the shooting range. I've made my predictions about his performance. Who wants to bet against me?"

Most people in the station knew that betting against Jack was just throwing your money away. It wasn't to him being lucky. He did his research and got accurate results. Rayne looked back to see Shinji was about to open the access door to go into the lobby. Opening it, he stopped and turned his head slowly toward her.

'Did...did he know I was staring at him?' she thought. Her eyes widened when she saw him nod a little before walking into the lobby area. She had an itching feeling that luck was on her side this time. She got out 5,000 yen and slammed it on the counter.

"5,000 says that Ikari will kick your result's ass!" she claimed smirking. A few heads poked out of the small opened office areas from the station. Jack grinned evilly knowing that he was guaranteed money when another hand slammed on the table.

"Put another 5,000 on that same order Jack," the secretary stated. More heads popped out and more people came to make bets ranging from 500 to 2,000. The majority betted on Jack's side while only three betted on Shinji's. The three being Rayne, Nami, and Ryu.

"Well, well, well…don't cry when you three lose your money," Jack said confidently. He went away as well as the rest of the officers and went back to work. Rayne sat at her desk and started her paper work with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you for your purchase. Have a nice day," the cashier stated.

Shinji bowed slightly and walked out of a convenience store. He bought more cleaning liquid and materials for his half-cleaned/blood filled condo as well as some food. Minutes later, he came to the cleaners and got his suit and other clothes into washers. Sitting and waiting for his cloths to finish, there was only one or two other people in the cleaners. When he started to hear voices in his head again, he got out his S-DAT player and drowned them out with the second track.

Once his clothes were done, he folded them. Putting them in the shopping bag, he walked back home. Getting there, he put his stuff next to his unopened boxes. Going into the kitchen, he looked at the digital clock on the range.

'Time to eat,' Shinji thought.

Getting his apron on, he grabbed a few utensils from the sink cabinets. Placing a frying pan on the stove, he reached for the knob to turn on the burner. Stopping, he smelled something vile. Recognizing it, he looked up to see four cupboards. Feeling his left eye twitch, he went to retrieve a plastic bag.

Going to the first cabinet, he opened it. Nothing fell. Repeating this for the others, all of them did the same thing. Blinking, he climbed onto the counter to looking inside the cupboards. Each had at least one body part shoved in the back: one with a heart, two with feet cut at the ankle, and the other was a pair of eyes.

Letting out air through his nose, his left eye twitched a couple of times. Gathering the body parts and placing them in the bag, he climbed down. Turning to the freezer, it was the only place that he didn't need at the moment. Ignoring the lingering smell, he resumed his cooking and had a dinner for one.

After dinner and cleaning, Shinji kept his apron on and started to clean the places he missed. Hours went by in hand scrubbing motion cleaning the place to a semi-polished finished. The walls, ceiling, bed and sheets, as well as his newly found bloody cabinets were not part of a horror skit.

Shinji wiped his hands on his blood stained apron and tossed another bucket of blood water down the shower drain. With the final unload, he gathered all his cleaning materials and went to the other wall hidden closet. He was about to open it when one of his voices called to him.

"_It would be rather annoying if another body was in there…" _the voice stated with dark humor. It violently changed into screaming as if rage, fear, and confusion where trying to consume him.

"…" Shinji said as he put his stuff down.

Taking off the apron, he laid it down on the floor. Opening the closet and to his voices glee, a body fell on the apron. No blood was seen. Red hand marks were around the male's throat. His left and right eye began twitching again. Looking at the clock on his cell phone, it was 10:38pm.

Examining the body, it was missing a few features. Seeing that the body parts in the freezer matched what the corpse was lacking, he assumed that they were the male's. Setting the body down on the bed, he changed into bedtime clothes. Unrolling his sleeping bag and getting into it, he played the rest of track #2 and drifted to sleep.


	6. Unique Insights

Chapter 6: Unique Insights

Track #2 ended its last chord on a death scream which woke Shinji up. Looking to find a sense of reality, he calmed down and noticed that it was still dark outside. Reaching for his phone, he looked at the time. Seeing 12:59, placed it back down. About to go back to sleep, someone spoke in his head.

'_Someone is longing for the parts…'_ a dark voice said calmly.

"..."

'_Body and parts…to station…artist wants them,' _the same voice starting to crack.

Choking sounds were heard followed by a screech that rang in his ears uncomfortably. Plugging them, the sound stopped. Removing his fingers after a while of silence, multiple screeches blasted in his ears. Strangely, there were slashing sounds in the background that started to dampen the loudness. When all became quiet, he felt more awake and looked at the corpse on the bed.

Nodding to no one, he went to a closet and retrieved his suit. Once on, he wrapped the body with the bed sheets and placed it on the floor. Going into the kitchen and opening a drawer, he retrieved a kitchen knife. Once back to the bed, he began tearing the mattress half opened. Removing some of the springs out, they were placed on the boxes that were still not emptied.

After a good amount of time of shoving, the corpse was placed in the crude body mattress bag. The body was shorter than the bed which made things easier to conceal to some extent. Searching through his boxes, Shinji found three straps that had two buckles each. They had attachments that allowed one to be able to have it connect to something. With the straps secured around the mattress, he went to the freezer and retrieved the plastic bag.

Making a final tie on it, he shoved the body part bag into the mattress that wasn't ripped open. Moving the straps and feeling them taut, he turned around and looked at his moving boxes. Going through them, he looked for the attachment that went with the straps. Finding it to be a back carrying-harness, he started to hook it on the straps around the mattress. Seeing everything was secured and would hold, he put on his black gloves. Once fasten, he dragged the mattress outside and down the stairs.

'What reason am I doing this for?' Shinji thought.

'_Think of it as a midnight deliver service for the dead,'_ another voice said with dark enthusiasm.

'…'

'_Come now…they are going to start without you… he he hee…heeeee…come again,' _the voice started coming in and out. Not able to hear it clearly, sounds of metal straps tightening and chocking something ringed through his head.

"…" Shinji said.

On the ground, he lifted the mattress onto his back. Moving the straps over his shoulders just like a backpack, he tested his movability. Though heavy and cumbersome, the pilot was capable of walking. Looking at the midnight lights of Neo-Tokyo, he blinked a couple of times. Looking forward, he began the long walk back to the police station.

Back at NERV, Ritsuko was looking over the synch and medical test results of the Third Child. Much to her frustration, she failed to retrieve any new information about him other than him being mostly human. The other thing that was getting on her nerves was the unknown substance that she found in the blood sample. It wasn't giving its secrets away to her no matter how many different tests were tried. Letting out a tired sigh, the scientist leaned back in her chair.

'I'm getting nowhere with this. Everything I have tried just ends up back to square one,' she thought. Bringing the MAGI's calculations on her computer, she stared at it.

'About 35% chance of him being an Angel…but he has no trace of Angel DNA or blood in him. Why would it indicate that? Despite that 10% substance difference in his blood, it still looks like human blood.'

"The Mysterious Third Child," she muttered.

Smirking a little from the fitting title, she leaned back in her chair again. Closing her eyes, the scientist retraced what work she had done so far. Wondering if she was overlooking something, she opened her eyes. The thought of missing something on a test was possible. That narrow chance might give her a clue on what the unknown substance is. Not coming up with anything else, she sighed once more.

'Maybe a stroll will help,' she thought standing up and leaving the lab.

Strolling through the hallways, Ritsuko pondered. Thinking of other ideas, it revolved around trying to identify what the mysterious 10% blood was. Reaching a break area with vending machines, she stopped after coming up with little ideas to go on. Taking a cigarette out from her lab coat pocket, she took a smoke break. Going toward the trash can with an ash tray next to the wall, she tried to relax.

After a couple of puffs, she felt less edgy thought still very tired. Looking to her left, she noticed that a surveillance room was nearby. Blinking, something seemed off about it. Taking one more drag, she put out her smoke. Getting off the wall and walking closer, she found the door was ajar.

"..." Ritsuko said. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly pushed the door open. No one was inside despite multiple camera feeds that were on the screen.

"Damn staff," she muttered.

Walking in, she looked at the computer screen. Most of the feeds were on the area outside of NERV HQ and a couple of various places in the Geo-Front. Everything was still; a few animals and insects could be heard from time to time. One of the things that security could do was look through the cameras at various entry points on the surface. Another feature was being able to tap into any security camera via satellite.

"Hmm," the scientist said. Walking to one terminal, she pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Now where would you be," Ritsuko asked and started typing. She sent information to a satellite to locate the Third Child's whereabouts. After a few seconds, a mechanical voice came on.

[The Third Child is currently walking down 87th street going to Noui intersection.]

'...?' she thought. Blinking in surprise, she looked at her watch. 'An early morning stroll?'

She typed a few buttons and one of the monitors showed a bird's eye view of the city. Clicking the magnification button, the map blew up toward a certain section. Continuing, the satellite magnified till it showed an over-head shot of the street. Coming out of a dark alleyway, a figure started walking on the sidewalk with something on its back.

'Is that...him?' Ritsuko thought. Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't see too well as a couple of the street lamps flickered off and on. Up ahead, there was a one that stayed lit.

'What is he carrying…it looks like a mattress…'

Looking at a side list of cameras on the right side of the computer screen, there was a couple indicating the same street. The first two show different angles and directions towards the street. To her good fortune, the third selection gave a better vantage point. It showed a down-angled view of the street and had magnification. Seeing the Third Child closer to the street lamp, she magnified to get a full 3/4 view of him.

'...?' the scientist thought. Her eye brows went up in surprise and interest.

'My my, don't we look handsome...he would look kind of cute without the dull look in his purple eyes. Then again, those are pretty to look at as well…'

"..." she said. Blinking and shaking her head, she smirked at herself.

'What I'm I saying. I must be tired if I am starting to think like Misato.'

Looking back at the camera feed she thought about going back to work. But, she didn't feel motivated to go or leave. Seeing the Third Child carrying a mattress in the brink of the early morning generated a lot of questions. Seeing a clipboard nearby, she grabbed it. Getting a blank piece of paper and clipping it on to the board, she sat down in a chair. Putting one leg over the other, she watched and waited for anything note worthy.

As Shinji was walking, his mind was going off. It had been awhile since the last time his voices were a little more unbearable than normal. His face remained neutral as he continued. Feeling multiple pseudo hands grab him, he stopped and blinked.

'_Who's there?! Who's…watching me…come out you filth!' _an angry voice shouted while grinding its teeth.

"..." Shinji said blinking again. Finding the voice odd, he slowly turned his head toward a building across the street. Something very small seemed to reflect light on its side. He figured it was a camera.

'_THERE! THERE! That's the hidden eye! STAB IT! STAB IT! STAB IT!' _the voice yelled and groaned.

Ignoring the voice, something vaguely familiar washed over him about who was watching him. Seeing something in his peripheral vision, he glanced at it. The image came and went in half a second. Blinking at what he saw, he turned toward the video cam and waited.

"...?" Ritsuko stated. She saw him turning toward the camera. Confirming that it was a mattress, she wrote it down. Thinking of something comically, she looked back at the video feed.

'Now, what would be in there?' she thought smiling. Seeing his mouth move, she could make out what he was saying.

[...a...b...o...d...y...]

"..." she said.

Her smile was gone in an instant and just stared at the boy. A developing scare was coming on but she pushed it away. After a few more seconds of staring, she sighed. Assuring herself that it was her being overly tired; however, the unnerving feeling wouldn't go away. Grabbing another smoke and lighting it, she took a long drag. Feeling the smoke leave her lungs, she felt a little better. Turning back to the screen, the male pilot mouthed again.

[...i...s...t...h...e...r...e...a...n...y...t...h...i...n...g...e...l...s...e...y...o...u...n...e...e...d...?]

"..." the scientist said. Blinking once, twice, and a third time, apprehension was grabbing at her nerves. Taking another long smoke, she exhaled it out. It gave a slight relaxation to her. Closing her eyes, she pondered on why she was feeling this way.

'It must be from staying up all night...I must be more tired than I have realized…' she stated in her mind. Despite thinking so, she felt what was happening was uncanny and real. Opening her eyes, she stared at the feed. A minute passed by, the Third Child hadn't moved or blinked.

"Does he...know I'm watching him?" she whispered to no one. Thinking about what she said, Ritsuko shook her head and smiled nervously.

"I must be extremely tired," she sighed to herself. She looked back at the screen to see Shinji bowing. Raising an eye brow, he came back up and mouthed again.

[...v...e...r...y...w...e...l...l...D...r...A...k...a...g...i...g...o...o...d...d...a...y...] he stated. Blinking slowly, he turned toward the direction he was going and continued walking.

The cigarette fell from her mouth as if she saw a terror come alive. She failed to realize that she fell out of her chair as a wave of fear raced through her bones. Five minutes passed by with only the humming of the computer equipment making noise. However, there was a dull booming in her head which was her pulse. Blinking a couple of times and assuring herself that she was still here, she slowly started to get up.

Picking up her cigarette, she left the surveillance. Going to the ash tray on the trash can, she put it out. Unconsciously, she began walking to Misato's office. While distancing herself from the feed room, she glanced over her shoulder a little. Her face was still locked in an expression of fear.

In the Captain's office, Misato was busy doing papers. It had turned to be another overnight work. After a while, she took a small break to get a quick nap in. As she was in a light sleep, she awoke from her door opening. Rubbing her face, the she looked up and saw Ritsuko.

"Hey Rits…" she grumbled. Misato watched as her lab coat friend come to her side and open a drawer full of her beer. It got her to be a little more awake.

"Uh…I can explain…" the lavender haired woman began sheepishly. She stopped when she saw her friend's face.

"Ritsuko what's…uh…wrong…" she trailed off. The scientist took one can, open it, and chugged the contents of it down. Misato was impressed but then knew that her friend wasn't a drinking buddy. When Ritsuko put the empty beer can down, she put her hands on the Captain's desk and breathed what she felt was in a long time.

"Hey...is everything alright?" Misato asked with a concerned face. Ritsuko put her hands to her face and started to rub her eyes.

"I would be lying if I said no but I don't want to talk about it," she stated. The creeps she received were not going away. She didn't see the frown develop on her friend's face.

"Hey Misato…"

"Yeah?"

"…could I stay here for a while?"

'Okay there's something really wrong with her. Maybe I'll get some of it later. No use in complaining I guess,' Misato thought.

"Sure, just don't drool over the furniture."

"...thanks..."

"...?" the Captain said hearing the soft voice of gratitude. Smiling a little, she went back to her paperwork while glancing at the scientist. Ritsuko moved and lied down on the couch trying to get to sleep.

Back on the streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji reached the police station without alerting anyone in the public. He entered and saw the desk clerk. The person looked up and flinched from what he saw. The boy stated his business and the clerk nodded his head. Allowing the Third Child to go through the access door, he asked if the pilot needed anything else.

Stating for where the chief was, the desk clerk stated where. Nodding and expression appreciation, both went their separate ways. Walking around the police desks, Shinji saw a couple of people awake with one or two sleeping soundlessly. It looked like they were working on something on the computer. However, their heads were leaning back or their face planted on their keyboard.

Hearing mild commotion from a place he was in several hours ago, he headed for the interrogation room. Beginning to hear clearer and clearer, the voices in his head were giggling evilly. Stopping in front of the door, one of them made a statement.

'_Delivery service…HERE'S JOHNNY!' _a little boy spoke in distortion. How the small child sounded gave a mild chill down the teen's spine. Only blinking from the sudden outburst, he looked down at the door knob. Listening in, he waited for a cue to enter.

In the interrogation room, Chief Yogosami was yawning away at the man sitting across the table. He got a call when he was about leave for the day. The caller stated that he was the only one who could talk to this scared man. Since getting the man in and sitting in the private space, 30 minutes went by. What was being discussed and how tired Ryu was made progress was slow.

"You can understand officer. I-I was defending myself when that guy a-attacked me," the man said shakily.

"You said that already. So, where did you strangle him?" the Chief said tiredly.

"Uh…uh…um, I-It was at some shack place in the outskirts of the city."

"Uh-huh. Do you know where it is exactly?"

"I-I-I…I'm not really sure."

'God how hard is it to evade this cop!' the killer thought.

'Great…another case on my ass,' the Chief thought irritated. Then both heard a knocking at the door. Turning his head toward the door, he called.

"Come in," Yogosami stated then yawned.

His yawn was cut short as he saw Shinji opening the door. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he was wearing his suit. Watching him walk in, there was a mattress on his back. When he saw the boy pull the mattress off his straps, he felt his detective senses were on fire. Keeping an eye on the Third Child, he watched the other man's reactions.

The individual was looking at the kid oddly from his dress up. Both saw the teen put the mattress on the table that had blood spots on it. The teen reached deep into the mattress and pulled out a plastic bag. Blood was pooling at the bottom and had coated the inside with spots. The boy put the bag closer to the man sitting down. Both of the men felt more alert smelling iron fill the air.

The male pilot then took the mattress flipped it over. A thud sounded getting both men's full attention. Removing all the straps, the Third Child reached in the mattress and began slowly pulling something large out. It had to be a body of some sort for it was covered with a bed sheet and heavily spotted with blood. Placing the body on the mattress, he removed it. What laid there was a corpse with its face up locked in horror. His skin was paling, eyes were gone, a hole was in the chest, and his feet were missing.

Shinji then opened the plastic bag which showed the four missing pieces from the corpse on the table. The scared man seemed somewhat affected by the corpse which interested the Chief. When the killer looked, he saw the boy looking down at him. The eerie look in the teen's dark magenta eyes sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Delivery Service."

The Chief seemed baffled by what the boy said. While watching the teen turn around and leave the room with the straps, he soon figured what he connected to. The other man was white as a sheep with a shock look on his face. After a few minutes of talking, the man confessed that he killed the man and insisted to be locked in jail. The Chief didn't complain about that at all.

'Finally I get to go home. After I have a drink…this is a really weird way to start off a morning,' he thought as he entered his office.

"Your drink is on the table sir, good day," Shinji said with a bow and left the room.

The Chief smiled and nodded his head. After a few seconds of tendering his drink something struck him like getting hit by a semi. He ran to the main space looking for the boy but he couldn't find him at all. Quickly walking around the station and asking a couple of the officers that were awake, the teen couldn't be found.

'Almost like a ghost…oh well,' he thought. Getting his stuff together, he signed out. He traveled home in his car thinking about how wonderful sleep would be.

Reaching back to his home, Shinji slept for a couple more hours without the need of the S-DAT player. Waking up without a jolt, he blinked and looked around. A slight paranoia hit him wondering if there were more dead bodies around. Hearing his voices giggle, he got up. Searching the entire place and knocking on various walls, none were found. The voices giggled at him again. Deciding that there weren't any corpses around, he got his exercising clothes and equipment on for the morning routine.

Finishing his exercise, he cleaned himself then ate breakfast. He put on a plain grey t-shirt and black cargo pants. Now that everything was clean, he unpacked his boxes. Cloths were in one. Another contained other bathroom utensils, S-DAT tapes, cases, mechanical repair items and supplies. The last two had parts of a "snap-and-screw-together" cello.

For an hour, Shinji finally got his cello together. He got the bow out and played a few chords; progressing from one key to the next. After some minutes, he put the bow down and changed towards plucking. Sometime later, he stopped. Putting his cello down, he went to look at the time.

'9:40,' Shinji thought. 'I believe I have enough money to buy a watch, a new mattress, sheets, and more groceries…then go to NERV for training.'

Getting his shoes, wallet, and backpack, he left his home. Reaching the city limit, he started walking straight hoping to find a map directory. Finding a small travel information center at a train station, he picked up a map. Looking at it while walking, there seemed to be a shopping district nearby. Walking in that direction, he saw the stores that he would need to pick up food and supplies. Stopping and looking through the window display on one, it had two dresses on display.

A memory flashed through his head in which his voices started mimicking two women that wore something similar. Both were cackling at him, mocking him, insulting him, berating him, and more. Their voices became louder and louder till all he could hear was the two women. In the midst of the voices portrayal, they were cut off by the sound of a heavy blade cutting into skin. Turning away and continuing on the sidewalk, the sound of heavy wet sponges fell to the ground. Strangely, his forearms were having muscle spasms.

Walking a certain amount of distance, his forearms stopped pulsating. Blinking and looking around, there was a dull pawn shop next to him. Looking the place over and not seeing anything wrong, he entered the store. Inside was moderately clean though nothing shined. It stood as a neutral store which didn't have any special product to sell. No music was playing, just the sound of a large old fan that whirled above.

There was no one in the room as Shinji went around browsing. A man in his seventies came out from the curtains behind the front counter. He was a short man; little taller than teen and leaner than him. With white hair combed back and dressed in an orange jumpsuit, he looked like a mechanic. Though his face showed its age, it had a gentle look with eyes showing wisdom and sadness.

"My my…it's not every day that I get to see a new face and hopefully a new customer," the old man said calmly smiling at the boy.

"..." Shinji said. Turning toward the owner, he bowed.

"Greetings sir, how are you today?"

"I am fine my boy. But with my years ahead of me, that is left to be desired," the old man said chuckling a little. "So, how may I help you my young sir?"

"I am looking for a watch."

"A watch you say…hmm…let me take a good look at you first."

Shinji nodded and walked over to him. The pawn shop owner walked around the counter and stopped to be in front of the pilot. Looking at him from head to toe, he did a lap around him. Stopping back in front of him, the old man seemed to be analyzing him more than a normal person would.

"Hmm…" he said as he stared into the Third Child's eyes. He leaned forward a little which Ikari was unfazed by and just stared back. The old man leaned back and smiled.

"It seems you went through hell and back...haven't you my boy?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"That I have...so have you sir." Shinji replied back stoically.

"..." the owner said with a smile and chuckled. "That I have my boy, that I have…hmm…I think I have one in the back. Please wait a minute."

Nodding, the male pilot looked around the pawn shop more. After a minute or two later, the older man came back out. He laid a watch on the counter and the teen took a look at it. It wasn't as nice as a Rolex but it could have been a runner-up. The metal frame had a semi-polished black-charcoal color. The face was a simple analog with bold clock numbers and hands. The background in the face was a unique dark orange color that seemed to alter a little when light shined at different angles. Shinji found it little captivating. The pawn owner saw this and smirked a little before coughing.

"I am amused that you find the watch to draw you in too," he said with a small smile. Shinji nodded.

"The metal is made from a heavier alloy than steel, but I have forgotten the name of it. I have tried to wear it myself but my old age makes it tiring to hold."

Nodding, the Third Child placed the watch around his left wrist. It wasn't heavy to him but could agree that it was a runner-up for the weight of a medium size pocket watch. Shinji looked at the watch.

"May I ask what time you have sir?"

"Hmm…10:20 my boy," the older man said looking at his pocket watch.

"So the time is sir," the Third Child stated. Looking back at the old man, the boy saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"I would like to purchase it."

"..." The owner said and held up his hand. "Please take it as my gratitude for being a kind soul to an old man."

"..." Shinji said. Blinking at the person, he continued to look at him with a stoic face.

"Are you sure sir?" he asked. The old man smiled and came to Shinji's level.

"I understand that you feel that I am cheating myself out of the deal, but I am getting more out of the deal than just money. I believe you can see that."

"...I see..." the Third Child stated. Staring at him for a few moments, he took a step back and bowed deeply.

"Very well sir, I accept your gift."

"...good..."

"Until we meet again, trade will be in order for your generosity. Good day sir," Shinji said and left the store.

Watching the boy leave, the pawn shop owner could only chuckle. He went into the back room and sat back down in his chair. The TV was on but it was muted. A scene went by in which two people were talking. However, the old man laughed in mirth.

Drinking his tea that was on a coffee table, a wave of electricity flowed through him. He felt goosebumps all over him as he watched the TV. Something about the mannerism and the eerie aura the male teen had gave him a hunch that he was similar to him. Oddly, it made him grin.

'I have a feeling that I will be serving that boy a great deed one day…however destructive it may become…I will be waiting with patience as well as curiosity my boy.'

After leaving the pawn shop, Shinji walked to his other locations. The weight of the watch acted as a distraction of some sorts as he made way to the shopping district. Making almost automatic decisions, he bought a new mattress, groceries, and bed sheets. Taking a taxi home to the edge of the city to the outskirts, he walked the rest. Reaching back to his home, he still had time to get to NERV.


	7. An Attraction Brings Many Stares

Chapter 7: An Attraction Brings Many Stares

In Misato's office, Ritsuko was the only one in there sleeping. The Captain left a note for her stating she went home and call if she needed something. The scientist was having one of her dreams of why the man she loves and hates, couldn't love her back. A tear or two came down her face as well as whispers of sorrow. From her rustling on the couch, it didn't break her dream.

Walking down one of the hallways in NERV HQ, Shinji was heading toward Dr. Akagi's office. Seeing Captain Katsuragi's office nearby, he heard sounds coming from it. Not seeing it as a reason to pause, he continued and walked passed it. Only getting a couple feet away, a voice mimic the scientist's voice. It whispered to him about incomprehensible aspects.

"..." the Third Child said. Stopping, he turned around and headed back to the door. Standing in front of it, he lifted his hand.

"..." Ritsuko said. Waking up with a start, she heard a knock. She quickly wiped her face and tried shaking away the residue state of mind from the dream. About to open her mouth, a second knock came. Silence filled the room for a few moments till the third knock came.

'…who would…' she thought. Recalling the person that does that, apprehension creeped into her. Instantly, she gripped the couch and sat straight up.

"May I come in Dr. Akagi?"

'How did he…oh he must have heard me in my sleep,' she thought.

"Come in," she stated and gripped the furniture tighter.

Ritsuko watched as the door opened and the teen walked towards her. Looking at his face, he had an unreadable expression. The dark magenta eyes had an eerie shine to them making her grip the couch more. His semi-slow walking pace was making her feel more tense. He stopped a distance away which made her feel better a little. He bowed to her.

"Greetings Dr. Akagi, how are you?"

"...hello...Ikari...I'm...okay."

"I came for the synchronization test at 12:15," he said staring stoically at her.

Blinking, she looked at her watch which read 12:01 pm. Nodding her head, the faux blonde looked back at male pilot. Events from very early this morning replayed in her head. The creepiness from the entire ordeal slowly started eating at her again. Looking at his expression more closely, it seemed similar to the one he wore while carrying the mattress. The thought of a dead body inside of it made her shiver visibly.

"Something the matter Dr. Akagi?"

"...what...makes you say that?" she asked carefully. He pointed and she followed. Looking down at her knuckles, they were turning pale. Her forearms were burning from gripping the furniture tightly for a while. Letting go, she stood up nervously.

"Oh...I see…s-shall we go then."

He nodded and followed Ritsuko out of the office. Both walked toward an elevator down the hall. Once inside and pressing for the level to go to, the scientist took the side wall next to the control buttons. Shinji stood perpendicular on the opposite wall staring at the controls of the emergency lever. The only sound playing to them was the clicks from the elevator and a low hum from the pulley-system.

Ritsuko went through a train of thought about the procedures for the synch testing. She took a glance at the teen and immediately saw only his eyes slowly turning toward her. Apprehension crept up her spine as she looked down. The atmosphere inside the elevator started to feel murky. Trying to figure a way to break the tension, she remembered seeing something on his wrist. Looking back at him, she flinched. He was looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"…" she said. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

"…" he said continuing to look at her.

"I-Is that a new watch?"

"Yes," the pilot stated with a nod. He took the watch off and handed it to her.

"Kind of heavy."

"That it is."

Ritsuko stared at the watch noting that it wasn't anything cheap or expensive. The orange background was an interesting color. It seemed to have a rich hue with small amounts of red and purple when light reflected on it. Blinking, the scientist felt a set of eyes still on her. Looking back carefully, she saw that his head had turned to look at her. Staring at each other again, she started to notice something.

Not seeing it before, there seem to be a calmness look on his face despite being stoic. If the gloom look in his eyes changed, then his face could make someone feel a bit more relaxed. Oddly, the eerie shine in his eyes went away. Blinking, that relaxing appearance came. Closing and opening her eyes again, the gloomy aura of the dark magenta came back. Not sure what just happened, she handed the watch back.

Putting it back on his wrist, they heard the lift slow down. Stopping and opening the doors, Shinji gestured for her to go out first. Giving a small smile, she exited followed by the Third Child. Getting near the locker rooms, Ritsuko instructed him to change into his plugsuit. Bowing to her instruction, he stated he will go to the control room when he finishes.

Nodding and watching him go into the locker room, the scientist made her way to the lab. Getting to it, she began preparations for the testing. After a short wait period, Shinji came back in his plug suit. Instructing a technician in the lab to escort the Third Child, the two left. While she continued with setting up the procedure, the pilot was loaded into the entry-plug.

The synch test went on for some time as well as other processes and tests. So far, the readings and results were not out of the ordinary. Ritsuko got coffee to both wake up and free her mind from the lingering sleepy cob-webs. Time went by with only a humming sound to fill the emptiness. The other techinican would respond with readings when indicated, but mostly he worked on his portion of the testings.

Sometimes the scientist would feel the odd sense of eyes staring at her. Thinking it was the Third Child, the monitor that showed the cockpit proved otherwise. The pilot was sitting still, hands were on the controls, and his eyes were closed. Each time she looked, nothing changed. Sighing out loud, she drank the coffee hoping that the creepy feeling will subside. To her displeasure, it never did.

The training simulation was next on the list. One part of it was getting the hang of using the AI assist during combat. Following that, a weapons familiarization and shooting practice came after. Shinji did not verbalize, he only blinked and/or nodded. Ritsuko was getting bored with her observation game.

It was counting the number of words that he spoke since being placed in the entry plug. Only one tally was marked on her clipboard. The rest were either blinks or nods. If the creepiness wasn't lingering in her, she would have instructed the Third Child for verbal responses. Give how he has not done anything to her, she tried to minimalize any possibility of the eeriness from escalating.

"When aiming, use the computer as your guide. Focus on the center of your target and pull the switch," Ritsuko said tiredly.

"Very well," Shinji finally said. She made two marks on her clipboard and watched the simulation. Suddenly, the control doors opened.

"How's everything going doctor?" Maya asked as she entered the room. Ritsuko eyes lit up a little.

"Everything is going fine. I don't know how to keep myself entertain though," she stated. Maya giggled a little and looked at the large room that the Eva was in. It was in a simulation of shooting training.

"How's the pilot?"

"..." the scientist said with a forced sigh. Looking back at the Eva, it pointed the assault rifle and sounds of fire came.

"He's doing fine. His synch ratio is increasing but at a point percent rate," she stated. Then something lit up and Ritsuko woke up. Both looked at the terminal and saw that the AI assist was removed.

"Ikari, you're not using the computer system. Please use it," she ordered. A few moments passed by till Shinji replied.

"...very well..."

"..." she said and made another two marks on her clipboard. Looking back at her assistant, there was a few documents the technician was holding.

"Anything you have for me?" Ritsuko asked. Maya opened up a large clipboard and retrieved a piece of paper.

"The Commander has asked for results again."

The faux blonde sighed while reading the paper then setting it aside. Both talked about possibilities and ideas for getting results for a while. The doctor turned down the speakers of the simulation a bit to hear better. Inside the entry plug, the voices did not want to use the computer at all. Shinji did not care either way and just did what he was ordered. Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence come into his mind.

'_How are you doing Shinji?'_ Yui asked kindly.

'I am doing well Miss Ikari, how are you today?' he thought and bowed internally which she smiled at.

'_I'm alright, nothing very new. It seems that you don't want to use the computer,' _she stated. Seeing him nod internally, he fired at a digital target. It was an image of the Third Angel.

'_Why don't you want to use it? It is very accurate and helpful.'_

'That it is Miss Ikari...however...I do not feel my actions when an electronic device takes over.' he thought and blinked. Yui was about to reason him when something came to her mind.

'_Hmm. Though the AI system auto-corrects the direction and flight projection of fired ammunition, it can make someone dependent on it. We haven't done tests like this to a large scale. On a side note, having a computer do something that you couldn't enjoy isn't that much fun…' _Yui thought while a smile came across her face.

'...,' Shinji thought. Ignoring the sudden giggle that came from Yui, he continued his training. After a few more digital enemies were destroyed, something felt off.

'_Okay I think that did it,' _she said.

'…_?'_

'_I'll keep the notion of the computer system being on while you don't use it. How does that sound?'_

'...' Shinji thought. Feeling a slight shiver and his eyes twitching, he blinked a couple of times before he answered. He internally bowed deeply.

_'_That is peachy Miss Ikari, thank you._'_

'..._No problem,' _Yui said smiling a little at the odd remark.

She watched the pilot do things manually. At first he had trouble but then slowly got better. After some minutes of point and shoot, Yui looked at the two women. They were still talking. The young technician she felt neutral towards; however, she scowled at the scientist. It reminded her of an older version.

The thought of the previous head scientist made her face sour a little. Despite being trapped inside Unit-01, the sights of the older Dr. Akagi getting close to the Commander didn't go unnoticed. However, there was nothing that proved anything happened. Sighing, Yui looked back at what the pilot was doing.

Puzzled at first, she figured out what he was doing. The rifle gun was at his side then an image of the Third Angel showed up. Shinji snapped the gun into the ready position and shot the image. Then he set it to the other hand and repeated the same action to where ever the next image popped up. Minutes went by as the pilot continued.

'_Shinji…How exactly does quick draw benefit you when fighting an Angel?'_

'Quick draw is for a faster reaction time towards unexpected encounters. This will also serve the purpose of decision making under stress. Please observe,' he thought with a slightly different tone than before.

Ignoring it for now, she watched as he waited for the enemy to appear. When it was about to launch a virtual laser beam, he quickly shot it down. For the other targets, he just played quick draw when they appeared. At first, Yui saw that he continued doing this until she looked more closely. After few more enemies went down, the human spirit realized that the pilot was hitting different parts of the body.

'_I see. You are pinpointing spots for more accuracy while being under pressure." _

'Correct. The next reason is aim. Quick draw requires a pinpoint shot at a target. Since aiming is difficult under this type of setting, it is beneficial in the long term when starting slowly. Being able to adjust under pressure helps when making decisions in combat. Even though being at the ready position increases percentage of survival rate, learning to aim and react quicker helps both survival and training purposes.'

'...' Yui stated. Nodding, she continued to watch and listen.

'The last reason is feeling. Even though I am not holding a gun physically and muscle memory is inactive, mental memory will help me learn to hold and use other weaponry properly at a faster rate.'

_'...I_ see...' Yui said and smiled. '_S__eems you have good reasons…I must say I…well I'm…'_

She tried to get out something, but she couldn't from a building guilt in her heart and mind. Suddenly, more images of the Third Angel started popping up. Shinji adjusted to an offense position and continued shooting. The rate of which the images were popping up was increasing and his rates of shooting them down were becoming less. Yui looked back at the control room and saw the level of difficulty on max while the two women continued to talk.

'_Damn her,' _Yui muttered.

"…" Shinji said. Continuing to shoot down as many as possible, each image took at least four shots. Losing, there were too many images popping up. It would only be a matter of time before dodging and shooting in place would be pointless. Feeling strange again, the human spirit spoke in his head.

'_Shinji, channel your synchronization with me to the rifle,' _Yui ordered_._

'Very well,' he thought and concentrated harder in connection.

The shot ratio went down to two for a bit then to one. A massacre began as the Third Child reacted with much speed pivoting quickly around, ducking, leaning, and shooting. It was impressive to watch as a battalion of digital Third Angels were wiped out quickly at a slow machine gun rate. After a while, something seemed different as the rate of fire was slowly increasing. Shifting her attention to the male pilot, she observed what he was doing.

'_He is switching finger triggers…that is going to tire him quickly but that explains how he could single-shoot at a fast rate. I'll admit it is impressive to watch while not being battle effective. Why not use the automatic fire instead of single shot? Oh, I get it. Since it's easier to just do automatic, single shot is pushing his limits for the long run' _she thought_._

Yui continued to help Shinji as the onslaught continued. Countless digital enemies appeared as quickly as they fell. Only minutes passed by as the Angels kept on resurrecting. While the digital massacre continued, she saw something that made her feel ambivalent. It was fascinating to watch him push the Eva to react faster and continue under this kind of strain. However, his stoic demeanor and strangely empty mind was unnerving. His killing efficiency and impassive expression was uncomfortable.

Outside the room and walking down a hallway, Misato yawned out loud. Covering her mouth with her hand, she reached with other hand as high as possible.

"Mmmm...I feel like I hadn't slept much," she stated when she heard noises nearby. "...eh?"

She heard two women talking. However, they were being accompanied by a lot of soft booming sounds. There was also something huge moving around quickly. Looking at the room where the noises were emitting from, it was a control room. Going to it and listening, she recognized the voices.

Opening the door, the sounds became louder. Walking in, she saw the two women talking to each other at a terminal. Turning her head to the observation glass, she saw Eva-01 pivoting swiftly. Swinging a large rifle in one direction, it fired five consecutive shots quickly. It changed to another direction while crouching within a one second interval.

What seemed strange was the rate that the rifle was firing. It had an automatic feature, but the shots sounded a bit slow to be at a machine gun rate. Looking at the pointer finger of the Eva, it was squeezing the trigger in a rapid controlled rate. An image of a pistol going off in quick consecutive fire came to her mind. Looking back at the Unit, it shifted in many directions as if it was surrounded by many enemies.

Ritsuko and Maya stopped conversing and looked at Misato. Seeing that she was looking at the observation window, they heard rapid fire and movement. Both turned to a large barrel from the rifle pointing at them. The sound of the rifle went three times before moving away and pointing at somewhere behind the Eva. The three watched for a minute or two as the Eva moved around with at a frantic yet controlled rate. It fired pointing at a standstill position and while in the midst of changing direction.

Finally after some minutes, the simulation crashed. Placing the settings on max difficulty was a strain on the simulation computers. Yui was straining the connection between the control room and the simulation computer to end the program. Ritsuko blinked and looked at the terminal. Seeing the error messages, she ended the training.

"That will be all for today Ikari," she finally said. The people in the room heard no reply; however, they heard him breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" Misato asked which Maya agreed as well.

"I don't really know…could be his schizophrenia acting up," the scientist stated. Shifting her attention to the other technician in the room, he blinked and looked at her.

"Could you check the Third Child's synch ratio?"

"Roger," he said and nodded. Typing on his monitor, he seemed surprised.

"There was a 23% increase in his ratio a couple of minutes ago but it died down back to 56.3%."

"Really?" the scientist said. Turning toward her terminal, she looked up the results. Maya and Misato stood behind her to look at them as wel.

The Captain was impressed, but wondered why the male pilot would act frantically on a beginner setting. Given his mental condition, she could assume that it was probably his mind acting up as Ritsuko said. Walking over to the controls to ask if Shinji was okay, she lifted her hand to press the comm-link button. Noticing something, she stopped and looked. Seeing the difficulty gauge, she blinked a couple of times before frowning a little.

"...hey Rits…" she said calmly. The head scientist seemed impressed that the male pilot could increase his ratio that much. It gave her more possibilities to think about especially in his mental case. She turned to see Misato staring at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Did you put Shinji on the max level of training?"

"..." Ritsuko said and smirked. "I think I am smart enough to know that he isn't ready for that for a long time Misato."

The lavender hair woman smirked and motioned her to come over. When she came over, the Captain pointed at the difficulty level. Misato saw her friend's face and just patted her on the back.

"Maybe the beer this morning was over doing it," she said while walking out the door. Ritsuko snorted a little and got her clipboard to write more notes down. Despite the accident of increasing the difficult of the simulation, it only gave her a gauge of the pilot's ability.

Inside the entry plug, Shinji continued breathing heavily for a little bit. He did long breaths at a slow rate which calmed his pulse and heart rate. Once at normal levels, he could hear faint sounds of heavily breathing from the soul inside the Eva.

'You must be tired Miss Ikari.'

'…_yea…I would…think tired…is an…under…statement,' _she said panting.

'Refreshment Miss Ikari?'

'_Even though that would be nice…it…is impossible to bring…anything...' _she said. Looking up, she trailed off seeing him holding a small platter.

Slowly standing up, she looked around. Back in the hospital hallway, it looked to be that they were at the beginning end of it. Turning her attention back to the male pilot, she saw a glass of what looked like lemonade in it. He extended the drink to her which was baffling. Yui knew that she couldn't eat or drink in this dimensional space.

However, she thought about the first time connecting with him. She remembered that she did felt the tissue that wiped away her tears. Wondering if the same concept could be applied, she blinked at him. Reaching her hand out and grabbing it, she brought it to her and drank a little. Her eyes widened to a new size as she slowly removed the glass away from her lips.

'...!?' she thought. Looking frightened at the object she was holding, she was flabbergasted.

'_...how...how is this possible?_'

She felt the cold liquid go down her throat and into her stomach. Much to her surprise and added confusion, she could taste the sour citrus and the sweetness of sugar. Holding the cold glass that had perspiration, Yui could feel the wetness on her fingers. Looking at him, she recoiled back a little from the sight almost spilling the glass contents.

Shinji was standing there but multiple silhouettes surrounded him. They were at the same height and outline as him. All of them had different color orbs where the eyes would be. However, each wore the same wicked grin that gave her goosebumps. The more she looked back and forth between them, an offsetting hostility grew.

She was getting the disturbing feeling that all were staring at her. Seeing something in front of Shinji, she cautiously looked down. There was a child size silhouette that grinned widely at her. For some odd reason, its size and colored eyes seemed familiar to her. No matter how much she thought, no recollection came to her.

"I am sorry Miss Ikari, I will have to leave. Good day," Shinji said bowing.

Him and the silhouette figures faded away. Yui looked in a stupor gaze at where the group of silhouettes was standing. Gulping down her disturbed nerves and mind, she looked at her glass that was still in her hands. After what seemed like ages of silent staring, the drink didn't fade away. Blinking, she slowly consumed the rest of the lemonade.

"…?" she said slowly looking into the empty glass.

Still to her surprise, it tasted like lemons, water, and sugar. Putting the glass down on the floor, it faded away as well. Unaware of the surroundings, she was pulled back into her prison instantly. Becoming part of the abyss again, she tried to figure how an object can appear in a subconscious setting. The Eva powered down and the entry plug ejected.

The male pilot opened his eyes and stood up. Turning around in the entry plug, he saw the hatch was open. Hearing a technician on the other side, he got out of the plug. Confirming with the crew at the hatch he was okay, he was dismissed. Instructing the Third Child go change, he bowed and walked to the locker rooms. While heading there, his voices were giggling at their "magic trick." After changing, he met Misato outside the locker rooms.

"Hey Shinji," Misato said with a small smile.

"..." the male pilot said andji bowed, "Greetings…Miss Misato. How are you today?"

"Alright I guess, a little hungry though," she said feeling her stomach growl a little.

"How are you?"

"I am well."

"That's good..."

"..." Shinji said staring at her. Silence went on for a little between them until Shinji responded.

"Is there anything you need?"

"…aren't you tired?," Misato asked from curiosity. He did not show much or any sign of fatigue.

"I am a little," he said only blinking. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Misato was about to shake her head no when she fished out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Good news. You'll be going back to school next week," she said cheerfully hoping to get some reaction.

"..." he said. Blinking, he grasped the paper and looked at it. All she got was his calm, stoic face. After reading the piece of paper, his voices began giggling and laughing hysterically.

'_Pick on the weak.'_

'_Frisk the girls"_

'_Bully the teachers.'_

'_Bomb the facilities.'_

'_Rap everyone.'_

'_Stab everyone.'_

'_Rip them apart.'_

'_Kill EVERYONE!'_

"…" Shinji said only blinking a couple of times. He knew well enough that giving into his other mental occupants' desires would result in a mental meltdown. Looking back at the Captain, nodded his head.

"I see. Very well."

"…?" she said raising her eyebrow. "Aren't you happy or disappointed in going back to school?"

"I am indifferent in going. But...should prove...to be interesting," he said putting the paper in his backpack. Misato raised the other brow for a second then smiled.

"Interesting?…oh I see. I heard there are a lot of pretty girls in that school Shinji," she said teasingly.

"..." Shinji stated and looked at her. "That is not my main interest...I have never been in a school, publicly or privately. Is there-"

"WHAT!?" the Captain shouted. Her outburst could be heard through the nearby hallways. He didn't flinch from the sudden shout. Blinking, he waited for her to continue.

"How could you not been in school?!" she asked shocked.

"I believe my history profile from NERV can answer your question Miss Misato," he answered flatly.

'Hmm, I guess this is a touchy subject. But man, never gone to school? He seems educated despite not having good social skills. Maybe he was home schooled?' she thought.

"Uhh, okay...well, I don't have anything else for you...so I guess I'll see you around then," Misato said trying to change the atmosphere.

"Very well. Until we met again, good day," he said and bowed. Turning toward the hallway, he walked away. The Captain watched him go down the hall until he out of sight. Shaking her head, she thought to have never been in a school seemed oddly amazing.

After going to the cafeteria to grab some lunch, he saw a site map on a wall. After looking at it, there was a shooting range. Throwing his trash away, he left the area. It didn't take long to find the place and reached the entrance. He opened the door and entered into a large dark room. Flicking on the lights, he observed the place over as the area became illuminated.

It didn't appear to be anything different than a normal indoor shooting range. However by gauging how much dust was on the tables, it wasn't seeing many visitors lately. Adjacent to the door was a room. Seeing the label, it was a storage room for ammunition and weapons. The door was shut and had a card reader above the handle. Peering in the door window, there was a number of sub-machine guns, pistols, various grenades, ammo, and accessories.

Across the table area was the indoor range. There were multiple booths with a small table shelf in each. A small red button was on each table corner. In pressing it, it activated the pulley system to bring the target closer or farther away. At the opposite end of the entrance, there was another door.

Upon reaching it, he saw that it was another room that had a survival course label. Thinking that it would be beneficial in the near future, he turned around. Going back to the ammunition storage door, he tried the door. It was locked. Getting out his NERV ID card, he inserted it into the key slot. The door handle flashed red and the handle did not turn fully.

'_Try it...again my friend,'_ a voice with a slight German accent chimed in his head.

Compiling, the handle flashed red once then changed to green. An audible click was heard and the handle turned. Opening the door and entering, the ceiling lights turned one. Going to the accessory shelf, he grabbed ear muffs and shooting goggles. Trying them on and adjusting them, he looked over to the weapons.

All the different types of weapons were the same type and model. He found that handguns to be more to his liking than the sub-machine guns. Picking up a pistol, he looked at it. As if on cue, the same voice started talking with dark enthusiasm.

'_Ah the Sphinx 3000T pistol, an excellent choice my friend. __Sphinx pistols are made in Switzerland, by the Sphinx Systems Ltd Company. Introduced in 2003 they are available in various versions and calibers, for sport (IPSC and IDPA), self-defense and security / police services.__ They offer __reliability, top class accuracy, and an almost indestructible all-steel design.'_

Shinji grabbed a couple handfuls of clips, a left and right hand holster, and a box of 9mm ammo. Feeling ready, he left the room and closed the door. Reaching a booth in the middle, he set the pistol, clips, and the ammo on the table shelf. He began loading bullets into the empty magazines while the voice continued a little after.

'_Technical specs: Calibers; 9x19mm Luger/Para, 9x21mm IMI, or .40S&W, Weight; 950g without loaded magazine, Length; 195 mm, Barrel Length; 95 mm, Capacity; 16 rounds of 9mm or 12 rounds of .40. Attachments vary from flashlight, laser point, and silencer…'_

After finishing the last clip, he placed it next to the others. Putting on the hip holsters, he put the pistol in each and adjusted them. Feeling ready, he picked up the handgun. Inserting a clip, he pulled the slide back. Letting go, it went forward pushing a round in the chamber.

'_Try handling it,'_ the voice said with an evil smile.

After about a half an hour of shooting, Shinji stopped. Empty shells littered the floor around him. Half of the time was spent with his right hand and the other with his left hand. Half way through each, he went to quick draw which proved more difficult than in the simulator. But as time went, improvement came gradually from mental memory. It helped him with his feel and muscle memory.

He cleaned the pistol, ammo clips, and the accessories. Placing them back on their designated racks, Shinji went back to his previous spot and looked down. There were vented holes which he concluded were where the empty shells go. Finding a broom, he swept them down hearing distance metal clicks from the holes. After finishing, he left the room and went home.


	8. Another Odd ball

Chapter 8: Another Odd Ball

After returning back to her desk from the synch test, she continued her work. After time passed and got what she needed to complete, she put things away. Standing up from her desk, she grabbed her belongs. Leaving her office, she headed for the parking garage to go home. While in her car and going up the escalator to the surface, she thought about the week. Nothing seemed to stick out as interesting while ignoring the sights and occurrences around a certain male pilot.

'…man…it's Friday night...I am so bored,' she thought. Driving back on the highway to the city, she zipped through Neo-Tokyo. Only two accidents occurred from her drive home along with a fire hydrant to burst.

Stopping at a convenience store, she picked up a few food items and other things. She returned to her apartment building and parked her car in the garage next to it. Making her way toward her apartment, she yawned out loud. While going through the lobby and into one of two elevators, she rubbed her shoulders from another day at work. Going up to her floor, she left the lift and headed toward her door.

"I'm home," Misato said after opening her front door. Stepping inside and putting her items on the floor, she closed the door. While taking off her shoes and heading down the entrance hallway, she heard soft slaps in the living room. Turning the corner, her warm-water penguin greeted her.

"Wark, Wark."

"Hey Pen-Pen," she said smiling at him. "I'll get food ready in a minute."

The large bird nodded and waddled off to where his bowl was. Sitting next to his dish, he waited. Pen-Pen heard his owner drop plastic bags in the kitchen. He heard her do something then saw her walk toward him. Seeing her place fish in his bowl, he voiced his gratitude.

Smiling and rustling his red hair a little, the Captain went to her room. Changing into her comfortable clothing, she came back into the living room. She wore a yellow tank top with high cut denim shorts. Yawning out loud, she headed toward the kitchen.

"What a way to spend a Friday night...it will be just Pen-Pen and I again," Misato thought a little depressed.

Suddenly, three distinct and separate knocks came at the door. Blinking, she looked in the direction of the front door. Hearing webbed feet shuffle near her, she saw Pen-Pen heading toward the bathroom. Assuming he would be taking a bath, the Captain headed toward the front door. Looking through the front door peephole, there was someone there in a black suit.

'...Section-2?...what do they want?' she thought. Opening it, she gasped at who was there.

"Greetings Miss Misato," Shinji said with a bow. "I believe a Friday evening seemed appropriate to visit."

'Came to visit me? Why would he…oh, stupid. The compromise…but a Friday evening uh…I wonder,' she thought. Giving him a smile, she decided to be playful a little.

"A Friday evening Shinji? Did you have something planned for this unexpected visit?"

"I am afraid not Miss Misato," he said stoically and gave a slow blink. "...however...a male's intuition can think of...many things to do around this time period."

"Hee hee...true, true. Well come on in."

Shinji bowed and entered. As he removed his backpack and shoes, the Captain went into the kitchen. Going to the fridge to grab a beer. Opening it and selecting one beer can from her wall supply, she closed it. Not knowing if he was still in the hallway, she spoke a little louder to be heard.

"Welcome to my home Shinji even though it's a little messy!"

When Shinji turned the corner of the hallway, he stopped and observed his surroundings. Blinking, he tilted his head a tad seeing how "little" the mess was around the apartment. It was littered with cloths, cans, boxes, and some garbage. To him, this wasn't bad even though he liked things clean. Misato came out of the kitchen with a couple of beer cans. Cracking one open, she breathed happily after a long gulp.

"I see," he replied calmly.

"I was going to prepare dinner for myself but that's changed. Just adds to the fun!"

Shinji nodded and sat down at the table. He watched the Captain enter the kitchen. The smell of food was being prepared. Till dinner was served, he kept glancing around the apartment. He had the utter urge to clean the mess but held it.

A saying he overheard growing up stuck in his head. The saying of 'one person's trash is his or her own treasure.' Following that, he waited till the Captain finished in the kitchen. One of the voices kept repeating itself to gaze into the kitchen. Ignoring it, the other voices were making disappointed sounds as the other sounded a bit desperate to stare at the lavender haired woman.

"Okay!" Misato said. She came out with two trays with steam coming from them. "It's ready!"

Getting a glass of water from the kitchen, both sat down at the dining table. Thanking for the food, both began eating. As time passed, no one said anything. Noises from consuming the food with chopsticks seemed louder than normal. The only other sound was from the overhead fan in the bathroom.

"..." Misato said and looked up. From time to time glancing at him, she wondered if the instant food and curry was okay. She knew that a few people said her cooking was hazardous. However, Shinji wasn't showing any signs of distaste. It gave her a little hope that maybe it was okay.

"So…how is it?" she asked with a little anxiety. Shinji's voices were running amuck from the question.

"Would you like me to be frank or assertive?" he said stoically and staring at her. The Captain didn't like either choice but took assertive.

"Needs improvement."

'...' Misato thought and sighed. 'Figures.'

"If you wish Miss Misato, I am willing to teach you how to cook. That would serve a purpose to visit you as well as other things."

"...hmm..." she said. Looking in deep thought for a moment, she smiled.

"Alright. I'll take your offer."

'Couldn't hurt I guess,' she thought.

'_Hey! It's free and you have a cute chef to teach you!'_ her inner voice chimed in.

'Yeah…you're right. Hee hee, a double bonus,' Misato thought smiling.

"..." Shinji said with a nod. After finishing the meal, he looked back at the mess. Blinking, he slowly turned back to the woman.

"Miss Misato?"

"..." Misato said. Taking a sip of her beer, she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I clean your apartment?"

"..." she said. Staring at him in the middle of her drinking, he didn't blink or look away. Placing her beer down and blinking, she cleared her throat.

"Run that by me again?"

"Do you mind if I clean your apartment?" Shinji asked again. She looked confused.

"May I ask why you would want to do that?"

"..." Shinji said blinking slowly. Sighing internally from the annoyance of people not reading his profile, the company in his head chuckled at him. His voices told him that people do read but never the fine print. Nodding his head internally to them, all of them laughed like hyenas.

"Previous job habits."

'His job habits? Why would…oh now I remember. He was a butler not too long ago. Saves me the trouble of cleaning. But, it is rude to let someone else go through your stuff. Then again, this would be a good opportunity to get those hormones to appear!' she thought.

"Uh…okay."

Getting up, he bowed and went into the kitchen. She heard him rinse and throw stuff in the trash. The sound of a trash bag was heard as he came out with one. Misato watched him a little as he started cleaning up her apartment. He had an impassive expression on his face as he slowly picked up things.

Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and stretch a little. Taking another unopen beer can with her, she went to her room. Figuring she will get out of the way, she wondered if he was going to last with all the stuff that had been piled up. Sitting in her room, she looked through one of the magazines she got during the week. After an hour, she opened her room and noticed a difference.

'Smells clean...I wonder how much he actually did,' she thought and headed toward the living room.

Rounding the corner and looking what was there, she gasped in surprise. Her apartment was spotless. All the stuff on the floor was gone. The mats were clean as well as the table and fridge. The kitchen looked polished. It gave the appearance of a late model apartment display minus the accessories. She went to the two spare bedrooms that were used as storage. They were cleaned as well. Even all the dust was gone.

'Must work silently…a bit scary,' she thought. 'Just how much did you do Shinji?'

She heard the front door open and close. Walking back to the living room, she saw him rounding the hallway corner. He was carrying a laundry basket with all the cloths that were lying around on the floor. They looked cleaned as if he went to the laundry mat across the street from her apartment complex. He was showing signs of a little fatigue and his face was a bit dirty as well.

"Hold it right there!" Misato shouted in her confusion.

"..." Shinji said. Getting out an ironing board, he stopped and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Miss Misato?"

"You should know damn well what's wrong!" she said with an annoyed face. He stared at her for a little then answered.

"I do not understand why you are irritated. I asked to clean up your apartment and you agreed after my explanation of why. That is what I am doing, am I not?"

'Great…another Rei type answer and question,' she thought sighing and slapping her face.

"That is not the point. Boys have some choirs to do but you're like a housewife!"

"...I see..." he said. Blinking, he went back to his cleaning. Misato's jaw dropped to the floor in bewilderment. She got the feeling that his blink was similar to shrugging his shoulders. Grabbing the first piece of clothing, it was Misato's black uniform with the zipper in the front.

About to iron it, the bathroom door opened. Pen-pen walked out with a small towel and saw different things in his home. It was a bit surprising that the stuff on the floor was gone. Looking at his owner, she was doing the impossible jaw-floor pose. Blinking a couple of times, he looked at the other human and stared.

He saw that the boy had purplish eyes. Blinking, the eyes slowly moved by themselves and looked at him. Though fascinating to look at, it seemed to cause his feathers to rile a little in fear. Shivering a little, the large bird viewed what the boy was doing. Recognizing the activity, he saw his owner would do ironing from time to time.

Not seeing anything strange, Pen-Pen just blinked. Waddling to the kitchen while carrying the towel, he looked back at the human male. Only his eyes were following him which made him put the towel over his head. The penguin did rapid head twisting and flapping of his wings to get the hibbie jibbies out of him.

'Scary,' he thought entering the kitchen.

Hitting a low level button at the large refrigerator, a low compartment door opened. Looking at the selection of the same beer lined up in a row, he picked the middle one. Closing it, he shuffled to his mini-fridge and sat in front of it. Cracking the top with his beak, he grasped it and took a swig. Releasing a pleased exhale, he leaned back against his fridge.

"..." Shinji said. Watching the pet go by, he just blinked at it. The Captain saw that he didn't seem surprised by the sight of the penguin and went back to ironing. Shaking her head a little, Misato saw he finished ironing her black uniform and reached to iron another piece of clothing.

"That's it! Shinji, you are dirty and that is enough cleaning! Take a bath NOW!"

Misato was expecting him to cringe or flinched. However, all she got was him only moving his eyes slowly toward her. The stare was impassive and had a gloomy look to it. A creepy silence went by as Shinji didn't blink once. She could feel sweat building on her back, but kept her annoyed face. He then blinked and put the board and iron away. Setting the laundry basket against the wall near him, he turned toward her and bowed slightly.

"Very well."

Watching him, he went back to the front entrance. Trying to listen to his movements, she couldn't hear him. About to say something under her breath, he rounded the corning. Seeing that he had his bag, he entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, it didn't make a sound. Misato let out the breath she was holding and got another beer.

The Third Child undressed and got into the bath when the water filled the tub. He let the water's warm temperature sink in. Closing his eyes, his mind started to drift. After ten minutes of being in the bath, old memories came at him like a hail storm. Most of the memories of being in a bath weren't pleasant experiences; most were too horrific to be insensitive too. But, he made no notion to fight the invading flashbacks.

When he opened up his eyes, he saw the bath filled with decomposing heads and blood that he remembered from younger years. His eyes widen a little when his voices were making the heads talk to him. They whispered atrocities and proposed him to paint the city red. Goosebumps littered his body seeing some heads were gnawing at different parts of his body. Some had rotten teeth while others had bleeding gums. He ignored them and just scrubbed himself seeing red suds form on his skin. It became challenging though as the blood filled bath smelled strong with iron and rotten flesh.

After drying himself and applying a body cream over his body, Shinji got his cloths back on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that nothing was amiss and that he looked prepared. Grabbing his back, he opened the door. Closing it behind him, he saw Misato sitting on the couch watching TV. He scrubbed his hair some more and put the towel back on the rack. She turned and saw Shinji come out looking cleaner.

"How was it?"

"..." Shinji said. Blinking, he looked at Misato and bowed.

"It was...refreshing."

"A bath helps you look back at past memories. Good memories eh?" she asked with a smile.

Shinji just shook his head side to side which made her smile drop a little. Hearing webbed footsteps, he saw something small approach him in his peripheral. Turning toward and looking down, it was the penguin. He stopped in front of him and looked up. Blinking, the Third Child bowed and lowered to sit on his knees.

"Greetings. May I help you sir?" he asked stoically. Pen-Pen found the boy to be a strange one but liked being called sir. He nodded.

"Wark, wark wark."

"You wish for another beer and some fish...very well. I will set them in the kitchen for you," he said. The large bird smiled and clapped a couple of times.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"...!? Misato said. Her jaw dropped on the couch then bounced onto the floor.

'SINCE WHEN CAN HE UNDERSTAND PENGUIN!?'

'I am liking this human. He speaks my language: short, sweet, and to the point,' Pen-Pen thought happily.

Shaking his head, the male pilot bowed. Seeing him stand up, both headed to the kitchen. Shinji prepared more fish and opened another beer for him. Showing where he would like them, the boy set the food and beverage there. Sounding his gratitude, the black suited teen bowed to the penguin. Heading back to the living room, the Third Child saw Misato staring at him with a bewildered face.

"...Miss Misato…" he called.

"...!?" the Captain said with a flinch. Blinking, she looked at him. Thoughts of what Ritsuko felt some nights ago rang in her head. Finding out from security that the scientist accessed camera feeds, it was the story she stated. Despite sounding farfetched, Misato didn't feel it was as farfetched right now.

"…the bath is ready for you. If you do not wish to use the bath then I will drain it."

"..." she said. Getting out of her daze, she answered.

"Wha…oh, no. I'll be using it."

"Very well. Is there anything you need?" he asked. Misato shook her head nervously.

"Very well," he said and gave a bow. "Until we meet again, good day."

Misato nodded and watched Shinji go into the small hallway carrying his back pack. She heard his shoes being put on by the light taps then listened for the door close. Only the lock mechanism for the door sounded. Shaking herself again, she downed the rest of her beer before taking her bath.

Monday came around and school was in session. Students in Class 2-A groaned to themselves as the teacher lectured. It was about what happened before and after the Second Impact. Some students looked at the clock and sighed that there was another 15 minutes left of the period. Hikari was bored as well and yawned. Catching herelf, she shook her head quickly.

'Come on now. I have to stay awake. I'm the Class Representative. I got to be the role model,' she thought. Hearing the teacher ramble on for a few seconds, she looked at the clock again and sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It slid open and the teacher looked over. Nodding, he stopped his lecture.

"Well come in," the instructor said motioning the student in. He turned toward the class seeing students looking more awake from the development.

"We got a new student for our class. Makes sure to make him feel welcome," the older man stated. Seeing the new student walk in, he stopped at the side of his desk. Turning toward the class, he bowed.

"...!?" Hikari said with a surprise look on her face recognizing him.

"Hello, my name is Shinji Ikari. I will be in your care...if there are any questions, I will answer them to the best of my abilities," the new students stated neutrally. The teacher was about to say something when he saw what time it was. Turning to the students, there were a lot of eager faces. Deciding to forgo his lecture, he took a seat and listened.

"Are you an Eva pilot?" asked a female student.

"Yes," Shinji said. Gasps and whispers went zipping by.

"How old are you?"

"What's your favorite color?

"Were you that guy that dressed in a black suit?"

"Who drove the Porsche that the Class Rep came out of?" a male student asked. Everyone turned to them then back to the male teen with dark magenta eyes.

"…" the Third Child stated. Blinking a couple of times, he looked at the students who asked their questions.

"...Which of the questions would you like to be answered first?"

Hikari giggled a little as Shinji answered all the questions which made a new roar of conversation. He spotted someone covered in bandages. She was in the back corner looking at him through the reflection of the window. Instead of turning to look at her, he turned his eyes to the window.

Rei heard the name of the new student and turned slowly to see the Third Child. It was the same boy that protected her and gave her his S-DAT player. When questions started to fire off, she turned back to the window. However, she gazed at him in the window reflection of the front of the class. His eyes turned toward her in the reflection as well which made her recoil a little.

"..." Ayanami said and blinked. Deciding the best course of action was to look forward, she could hide her staring. She was granted her tactic as the Class Rep raised her hand for a question. Seeing him look the other direction, she went back to her previous position toward the window. However, she looked back at him through the window reflection again.

"..." the male pilot said. Turning toward the student, it was the same girl that he met a few days earlier.

"Yes Miss Horaki?"

"So, how do you like it here so far? I mean without the encounters that you had."

"I believe that I will find this place...interesting to live in," he said without smiling.

Almost everyone smiled nervously from the strange new boy's appearance. Girls were either taking the dark magenta eyes as something of appeal or not. The guys couldn't decide if he was friendly or not. One student dressed in a track suit with dark hair was not so pleased to see him. The bell rang and he stood up. Making his way over to him, the new student only moved his eyes slowly to make eye contact.

"Yo new kid, step outside. **Now**!" he stated making his voice heard.

"..." Shinji said. Blinking, he looked at the other students' faces and the one who approached him.

"Very well."

Following the jock out of the classroom, everyone in class was staring at them. While heading down the stairs, there were following footsteps. Reaching the ground level, the track suited student headed for the other side of the school building. Seeing one of the footsteps behind him run faster and passed him, it was another male student.

He had blond hair, freckles, and glasses. Walking beside the jock teen, he was trying to talk to him about not doing what he was about to do. Passing the side of the building, they reached the backside of the school building. Observing the area, there was a walkway about the size of a large width crosswalk. Reaching the mid-point, he saw the two male students stop.

Halting as well, he blinked and waited. As the two turned around, both had different expressions. Shinji's voices were acting up again giving him bits of information through the chaos in his head. The one in the track cloths was named Toji Suzuhara and the other was Kensuke Aida. Hearing footsteps behind him, there were also sounds of quickened footsteps above. Glancing up a little, there were students staring from the home room.

"Okay, new kid. Listen up!" Toji began. He saw the male teen slowly turn his eyes back to him and blinked. The stoic expression and demeanor gave him the impression of someone else in their class. Pushing that aside, he continued.

"My younger sister was hurt bad during your fight with that Angel. She still in da hospital! My dad and gramps work in your lab, and I'm da only one who can stay with her."

"It ain't da goin' der I mind…but supposing she ends up with some scar? She'll never be a babe! Don't cha feel sorry for her?"

"And whose fault you think it was…?" he said frowning. Walking over toward the Third Child, he stood in front of him.

"..." the male pilot said without blinking or expressing anything.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! She was pinned under rubble because you had to go crashin' around! Don't think you're so hot just because they're all over ya!" Toji exploded pointing an accusing finger at him.

"...I see..." Shinji said and continued to be stoic. "My apologizes to hear that Mr. Suzuhara."

"...!?" Toji stated. Looking at him dumbly a little, he looked angry and waved a fist at him.

"You tryin' to make fun of me?! Sorry just don't cut it!"

"H-hey Toji! Enough already," Kensuke tried to calm his friend down.

"It is unfortunate that your sister was injured, but I cannot do much for her anyway Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji stated.

Toji didn't take that kindly and swung a fist at him. A punch was heard, but some things caught onto him very quickly. The Third Child was still standing. Only his head moved a little from the impact. Lastly, he was staring at him during and after the impact. Kensuke went into a shocked state that his friend stuck the pilot. However, he was amazed that the new kid was still standing and didn't budge an inch.

"H-Hey! You can't go around decking pilots!"

"...?" Toji replied.

Bringing his hand back, he was sure he made contact. Clenching it again, he glared a little at the new student. At the same time, a part of him felt uneasy from how the male pilot was uncannily staring at him. Even when blood started to ooze a little from the left corner of the pilot's mouth, something about him felt very off.

"You want a piece on me? Come get some!" Toji spoke with a smirk on his face.

"H-Hey! Toji, knock it off!" Kensuke tried to stop anything to escalade. Shinji stood there watching as Toji wanted to pick a fight with him. The voices in him were laughing and cheering the idea on. All wanted to hear bones cracking and snapping so they could have their school entertainment of the day.

"Mr. Suzuhara, may I ask something?"

Both boys blinked and reacted with a curious expression. At the same time, Hikari and another female student came into the open area. Both heard that Toji was picking a fight with the new student and rushed over. Elsewhere nearby, Rei still in the homeroom. Seeing when the three male students enter the space behind the building, she stood up. Opening the window, she could hear the Third Child's voice.

"Is this the treatment all Eva pilots get when they protect people? If one person did not evacuate and became injured from an attack, will all the blame be put on a pilot? Is it our fault that one person failed to take safety precautions?" he asked.

Everyone stopped in ear shot and looked at Shinji with surprise. Hikari and Kensuke looked over at Toji for his answer. Rei blinked from the questions he asked and continued to stare and listen. The jock blinked a couple of times and repeated what he heard over in his head. Letting it sink and understanding a bit, he was still annoyed.

"If this is the case then I should only care about myself. I am only one person trying to protect the masses. Since there is some value to my life, that should be enough to let that overrule others concerns. I'm assuming this is what you are saying to me Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji responded.

While rubbing the blood off his face with his palm, his answer seemed to cause many reactions. Toji didn't like the answer and looked angrier. Kensuke and Hikari seemed a little shocked. Ayanami found the answer to be odd for she never valued her life as something meaningful.

"You BASTARD! I'm drawin' da line right here!" Toji yelled.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Hikari boomed. It caused both male students to recoil a little from the voice of their Class Rep nearby.

"Dammit, they just had to butt in!" Toji muttered starting to turn away.

"Listen up! A little advice! Next time you're in a fight—watch where ya put your friggin' feet! Got THAT?!"

"..." Shinji said and nodded his head.

"Mr. Suzuhara…" he continued. Everyone's attention was on the pilot as the jock frowned at him.

"If you wish to fight the next time we meet, just remember that you are confirming my statement. That being the case, I will not show you mercy when the event comes."

"...heh..." Toji said. Putting on a smug, he cracked his knuckles.

"You better watch ya back then new kid."

Hikari was about to scoff at them when she saw Shinji's hand go up to crack his knuckles. The pilot felt this was confirming the information. Everyone turned into a slightly pale face when they heard his knuckles pop loud and gruesomely from both hands. Rei's eyes widen from hearing the pops from where she was. She felt a slight rise of the small hairs on the back of her neck.

"Until we meet again, good day," Shinji said and bowed.

He felt someone familiar was watching them for a while. Slowly turning his head and looking up, he saw the First Child standing by their home room window. Ayanami blinked in surprise from being seen, but continued to stare. He bowed slightly in her direction and turned around. Walking away, he bowed to Hikari and the other female student in apology.

Later in the day and at NERV HQ, another synch test was being done. Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko were sitting in the control room observing and talking while the procedure was in progress. So far, everything seemed to be in order. The Third Child was showing stable readings and nothing out of the ordinary happened. The Captain thought of something and pressed the comm-link.

"Hey Shinji, how did it go?" Misato said over the intercom.

[Greetings Miss Misato...I believe the synch test is still in progress...but it is going well so far.]

"No no—I mean your first day at school."

[...School...I am...indifferent to it] he said stoically. It made the women in the control room smirk at each other.

"Is that so? Do you have all the basic information of places on the Eva memorized?" Misato asked.

[Yes.]

"Good," she said then turned to the scientist.

"We'll start where we left off yesterday," Ritsuko stated.

"Without putting the program on max this time."

"...yes...?"

"Just checking."

"Start Induction Mode," Ritsuko ordered. Beginning the shooting simulation again, the Third Child went through the training. He had improved since last time. The act of going to the actual shooting range and survival course over the weekend proved to be useful aid.

"Shinji has been improving every time he gets in the Eva," Ritsuko said starting a conversation.

"Really, how much?" Misato asked with curiosity.

"It's come to an average of 2.1% to 2.7% increase per week."

"That's good, he's getting there I guess," she stated. Both looked back as Shinji shot down another image of the Third angel with just three shots.

"So, how was the unexpected visit of the Third Child?" Ritsuko asked with a smirk on her face.

"...?" Misato said and reacted a little. "Oh, heh heh—it was...interesting. He acts like a housewife."

"Why do you say that?"

"He cleaned my entire apartment in about an hour," the Captain stated.

"He cleaned your apartment…" the scientist said in surprise. Thinking about, she gave a smirk.

"Or did you get him to clean it?"

"He asked me if he could," Misato stated letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"And you just let him go through all your things just like that. I would say he got you," Ritsuko said drinking her coffee. Maya stopped herself from snickering but had a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say that. He acts extremely like Rei except just an upgraded version of her," the Captain stated looking at her cup.

"I would have to agree with you on that," the faux blonde said while watching the simulation.

"Hey Rits, has Shinji…you know…ever looked strangely at you?"

"..." the scientist said. Misato saw Ritsuko shift her feet a little and saw her nod. Maya turned her head to listen better.

"Was it when you drank…"

"..." Ritsuko said. Nodding again, she looked at her clipboard with a calm face.

"How did you feel then?" she asked. The scientist looked up from her clipboard and saw more images of a virtual Angel go down. Shinji practiced quick draw and fired more simulated rounds while using the AI.

"It creep me out to no end," Ritsuko said with a semi-hollowed voice. The remembrance of the Third Child staring at her and talking to her from the security camera made her shiver. She always wondered how he knew it was her but was reluctant to find out.

"..." Misato said. Watching Maya look back to her monitor, the scientist kept staring at the Eva. Looking back at the Eva firing at a wall, she folded her arms over her chest.

"How much do we really know about him?"

"Technically we don't have anything about the Third Child. We have only basic information about him and his condition. He is similar to the First Child in more ways than one."

"I remember reading that he stayed with a family right?" Misato asked. She felt a growing sympathy for the male pilot.

"True, but the family never released anything about him. They only took him as their butler...at least, that is what they say."

"Do you know anything about his childhood?" Misato asked feeling depressed.

Ritsuko got a piece of paper out and handed it to her. Misato read the paper and raised her eyebrows. Looking at the years of the Third Child's history, there were large blanks of the years going by. Shinji's entire childhood and beginning adolescent years weren't even blacked out, just blanks. Misato looked up confused and Ritsuko raised a brow.

"What the heck does this mean?" Misato asked questionably.

"No record is what it means. Lost or never found. But...there is someone who knows about it."

"..." the Captain stated. Knowing what she meant, she watched the rest of the simulation.


	9. Getting to Know an Empty Shell, Pt 1

Chapter 9: Getting to Know an Empty Shell, Pt. 1

During the following three weeks, the Third Child did things that made people's head turn. People at NERV, at school, and even strangers seemed to glance at his direction from what he was doing. One day at NERV HQ, Misato left from a meeting. Walking down a hallway with her coffee in hand, she had a weathered expression on her face. She sighed out loud to no one.

'I feel like I am working like a dog in here,' the Captain thought taking a sip of her beverage. 'Paperwork upon paperwork upon paperwork. I need a vacation already.'

Looking to her left, she passed one of the shooting ranges on the base. Stopping, she thought she saw something flash from the window. Turning around and glancing through the viewing window, the male pilot was inside. He was sitting next to a table loading pistol magazines. There was a mound of them and a clear small box he was putting the loaded ones in.

Misato knew that he spent time in the shooting range. At the same time, she didn't know how he got access to the storage armory. Upon asking security, they didn't know why either. In looking the male pilot up in their system, it showed that he had clearance. Finding something off about the male pilot having security clearance, she figured she'll find out one way or another.

'...why is he using so many clips?' she thought looking back at him. Deciding to investigate, she opened the door. When she stepped inside, he was already standing and bowing to her.

"Greetings Miss Misato, how are you today?" he replied after bowing.

'...how did he...' she thought with puzzlement. 'It's almost like...he knew I was coming in…but I should have heard him move.'

"Hey Shinji," the Captain said with a smile. "I'm alright. How are you?"

"I am well."

"So whatcha' doin'?" she asked. The Third Child sat back down and continued what he was doing.

"I am loading one bullet in these magazines for reloading practice."

"...?" Misato stated raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you use a whole clip instead?"

"..." he replied. Putting the last bullet in the remaining magazine, he placed in the box full of them.

"I could...but…" he said standing up. Watching him grab the container, she followed him toward the booths. Stopping at a middle shooting booth, he placed the box on the small table shelf. He started stacking the clips on either side.

"…there may be times when you have multiple targets…" he started to say. After emptying the box, he started putting on his black patted gloves on.

"…the idea is eliminate them and survive," he continued. Putting on his ear-plugs, he turned toward her. Blinking and looking around, the Captain saw ear-muffs hanging in the next both and put them on slightly.

"Once you deplete your clip to one bullet left, there may be times when you didn't eliminate all…" he stated. Picking up the firearm on the table, he loaded a clip into the Sphinx 3000T. It was the same one he seemed to use base on security's investigation of footage and analysis of finger prints.

"…and you decide that suicide isn't a wonderful option."

He was about to put his gray sunglasses on when he saw the Captain staring. Blinking, he handed them to her. Misato held up her hand and pulled out her sunglasses from a jacket pocket. Putting them on, she smiled at him. Nodding and putting his on, he started his reloading training.

After a minute or so, magazines were littered on the table shelf and the ground. Shinji took long deep breaths to recover and calm down. He pressed the red button at the corner of the small counter to bring the target closer to him. All the shots hit a vital organ more than once. Hearing clapping from behind him, he turned around.

"That was pretty damn impressive Shinji going non-stop," she said amazed. The act of reloading after each shot seemed like a cumbersome act; however, he made it look interesting. In looking at the target showed that his aim was good. The aspect of hitting all vital organ spots with quick shots after reloading was impressive as it was disturbing.

"Thank you Miss Misato."

"..." she said. Her smile lessened as he still held a blank face. Though she was use to it, she still wished he would show more expressions and emotions.

"Need any help?"

"That would be most appreciated. Thank you."

Both started picking up the magazines that littered the floor and small table. After all was picked up and placed back in the container, Misato took the box back to the table. Shinji got a broom and swept the shells into the floor slots to collect them. After finishing, he joined the Captain at the table. Sitting down, both started to inspect them.

Seeing that they didn't need cleaning, they were set aside. The boy didn't take off his gloves and started to clean the gun he used. Watching him a little bit, she decided to get her pistol out. Unloading and disassembling it, she began to clean her gun as well. Time passed by till she finally noticed that there was light ambient music playing in the backroom.

"...?" Misato said. Blinking, she wondered how long it has been playing. Or even, why she didn't hear it when coming in.

"I didn't know music was played in here," she asked curiously.

"That is because I put music on," Shinji said without looking up. Misato turned to him and smiled. A conversation cue was delivered.

"So what kind of music do you listen to Shinji?" she asked. Hoping that she could finally get at least something out of the boy, her hope was granted.

"A range from ambient, progressive-metal, little assortments of jazz, classical, and my own," he said calmly then looked up. "How about you Miss Misato?"

"A little bit of everything, keeps it from getting too boring…wait, you make your own music? What do you play?" she asked with interest.

"I play the cello," he said putting the gun back together. The slide attachment snapped forward.

'He is hiding something…I can feel it,' she thought assembling her pistol.

"But you said you had your own, exactly what do you mean?"

He gathered all the magazines, accessories, and handgun and placed them in the box. She watched him get up and head toward the storage armory room. Like what security said, the card reader flashed green. Scooting her chair back a little, she peered at him as he entered. Seeing the door stay open, he put everything away.

Seeing him turn to a table, Misato saw what was the source of music. It was a S-DAT player with audio wires hooked up to the small PA system inside the room. Picking up his backpack that was inside, he pressed the stop button. Removing the audio wires and placing them in his bag, the music stopped with an audio click. Taking out the cassette tape, he placed it back in a small case. Taking his gloves off, he placed them and the media player in his bag.

Turning back to her firearm, Misato snapped her gun back into functioning order. She loaded the magazine and holstered it. Finishing, she stood up to see him closing the armory door and head toward the entrance. Following, she saw him open and held the door. Gesturing her first, he stated about continuing the discussion in her office. Nodding, both headed there.

In her office, Misato sat behind her desk while Shinji sat across from her. Both were staring at each other in which nothing was said. The skin on her arms started to feel itchy from the tension that seemed to be building.

'He still hasn't answered my question or anything since we got here…I wonder if the bastard pose will do the trick,' she wondered. Shinji saw his ranking officer doing something like the Commander's favorite pose.

"You still haven't answered my question Shinji," she said trying to sound of higher authority. He just stared at the Captain and just blinked.

"That is because I have no desire to answer it willingly," he replied calmly.

"I could order it from you. I could ask for that tape if I wanted to. It could be a lot easier if you just tell me about it."

He still stared motionless at Misato. Moments passed as both continued to stare at each other. Both were thinking of different things. His voices were in a laughing war zone. They wanted to murder and dismember her while making the office walls blush with red. A couple of snickers and evil laughs went by as well in the midst of all of them talking at once.

'Is it me or did the atmosphere get ice cold all the sudden?' the Captain thought. Feeling a cold shiver go through her, her door suddenly open. Blinking and looking at who it was, it was the bridge technician Lieutenant Ikubi. She was looking at the papers to give Misato when noticed something. There was a sudden temperature degree difference in the Captain's office from the outside hallway.

"Hi Misato. Why is your room so…so…" Maya started to say. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling.

"..." she said breaking away from the stare contest. "Clammy?"

"Yeah, that's the word. Well, here are your papers that the Commander wants done."

"Argh…not more," she stated sighing out loud. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she opened her eyes and looked across her desk. Her eyes suddenly widen from seeing the boy gone.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" the lieutenant asked. She watched the Captain looked startled and was slowly looking around her desk.

"Did you see Shinji leave?"

"He was here? I didn't see him," she said blinking.

'...what?...' Misato said more startled.

"When was he here?" Maya asked looking around the room and seeing no one else.

"...he...he was here," the lavender hair woman stated feeling uneasy. "...it...it doesn't matter. It wasn't an important aspect. Thanks for the papers."

"Oh...okay. You're welcome. I've got more work to do besides delivering documents. See you."

Misato watched as Maya walked out. When her office door closed, the Captain closed her eyes and sighed. Reopening her eyes, she jumped out of her seat to see the male pilot. He was sitting in the same spot as before and staring at her with eerie eyes. Misato backed up until she was right against the wall.

She felt her heart beat rise to a faster rate. Her breathing rose as well seeing only his eyes follow her when she backed up. His unreadable face started to give her the creeps. The silence between them made the atmosphere very uncomfortable. Seeing him blink, the Third Child slowly stood up and bowed.

"Maybe another time...Miss Misato. Until we meet again, good day."

Her eyes widen a little more when he started to leave. His eyes were locked on her despite his body turning around. It gave an unnerving feeling to her as he faced the other direction. When Misato saw him leave and the door shut close, she quickly went for a beer and tried to wash out the apprehension that formed.

Several days passed as the Captain tried shrugging off the eerie encounter. She was mildly successful due to the few developments that happened in her apartment. For one, Pen-Pen took a liking to Shinji. The boy made him feel like a human. Also, it felt good to have a communicator to answer his requests for different types of food.

Misato got a clear sign of her pet's liking to him on one particular day. She was sitting at the table when she heard Pen-Pen warking at Shinji while he was cooking. Looking over into the kitchen, she saw both of them next to each other with the warm water penguin looking up at him. Shinji took something from a sauté pan and placed it on a small dish. Placing things aside, he turned to the large bird and kneeled.

"Please tell me if this is to your liking Mr. Pen-Pen," he said. Presenting the small portion of food, Pen-Pen blinked at it then leaned forward. The large bird took a couple of sniffs then grabbed the food with his beak. Bringing it up and letting it fall down its gullet, it went down in one gulp. A happy sigh came from the bird with its eyes closed.

"…" Misato said. Staring at her pet, he nodded his head while rubbing his belly.

"I am pleased it is to your liking sir. It will be ready momentarily," the teen said. Giving a small bow, he stood back up and resumed cooking. The sight of the two brought comedic scenarios in her head. She couldn't stop snickering at the thought of a penguin master and a human butler. On the other hand, seeing Pen-Pen that pleased meant that dinner was going to be good.

To her delight, Shinji was an excellent cook. One of the days per week, he would cook. On the days that Misato cooked, he would help and instruct her. He stated that she should be able to cook like him if she wished to. She smiled at the fantasy but just nodded. Hearing him state that dinner was ready, she got up and helped with setting the table. Sitting down and waiting, the Third Child brought out the food.

"Wow Shinji this looks good," Misato said. Taking all the scents from the different side dishes along with the main meal made her hungry. Looking at the portion that he made for the warm water penguin, even his meal looked appetizing. Saying thanks before eating, all three took their first bite. Pen-Pen and the Captain's eyes glittered and accelerated their consumption. The male pilot watched them and did a slow blink.

'Must be good then,' he thought. Turning back to his dinner, he ate a slower rate than them.

After about three weeks of them trading cooking duty, she was able to leap over her bio-hazard cooking stigma. Misato thought that Shinji would be a boring teacher based on his near monotone speaking and impassive expression. Surprisingly, he was more helpful than those late night cooks she took in the past. He didn't explode when she made a mistake. Instead, he used assertiveness which helped her a lot.

Despite the times she made a mistake that blew up the entire recipe, he didn't get angry. He kept his stoic face and his voice calm each time. Despite the Captain's wish for him to not act that way, she appreciated both of his traits in this exception. After many trails and errors, Misato was able to get two meals right. Now it was the moment of truth.

She had an apron over her usual comfortable home clothes. Her thumb nails were getting gnawed on as she stared with hopeful eyes. The teen boy was sitting at one end of the table while she stood at an adjacent side. Looking at her, he turned to the food. It actually looked pleasant to eat. Even Pen-Pen agreed when passing by to go to the restroom. He took a piece and started to munch, closing his eyes in the process.

'...come on...come on...' Misato thought. She was hungry for an answer as she felt her anxiety rise. She heard him swallow and opened his eyes. Slowly, he stood up and pushed his chair out a little

'…oh no…I messed up again…ARGHH!' she thought.

However, she heard clapping and looked at him. She didn't know if it was good or bad because of his stoic face. More anxiety built as she waited for a response. A piercing sound blasted in his head before changing to static. An adult sounding voice chimed in greedily.

'_Give a smile while you're at it! She'll jump on you!'_

'Why would I do that?' he thought asking the voice.

'_PLEASE! Please just this once play along!' _the voice pleaded and begged. '_I will be your guide! Please allow me to take over! JUST THIS ONCE!"_

'…?' Shinji thought. He and the other voices saw the one speaking was drooling.

Blinking, the Third Child reluctantly agreed to his voice's request. The voice shouted in joy into a megaphone that caused his ears to ring loudly. At the same time, it started to take control of his actions. Removing his senses and the control over his nervous system, the adult male was now in control. This allowed the boy to view what the voice would be doing without being effected by its actions.

"Well done Misato, the food is very good. I believe your friends will be impressed by your skill," Shinji said. He stopped clapping and the voice put on a small confident smile.

'...!?' she thought surprised. 'He…his smiling…I made good food…THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!'

'_He looks so cute with that smile and alluring eyes…jump him,'_ thought her inner voice.

"YAY!" Misato shouted in happiness jumping toward him.

She almost cleared the table, but her foot caught an edge and started to flip over. Seeing the floor suddenly, she closed her eyes. Expecting the fall to hurt, she didn't feel any pain or impact. Also, the floor didn't seem anywhere near her. Opening her eyes, she saw the Third Child carrying her as if they were newlyweds. He still had the same smile on his face.

'_Oh look at that face. Man this kid has got a toned body! I wonder if he's good at-OW!'_ Misato whacked her inner voice. However, she got into her playful self. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Misato came close to his face.

"I didn't know you were that strong my hero," she said slyly.

"I train every day," he responded calmly still smiling.

"I can tell. Maybe something else as well," she stated. She guided a finger along Shinji's soft and curved jawline. To her surprise, the boy wasn't burning up yet.

Inside his head, the other voices were staring at a form of Shinji's actual conscious. They were all in his subconscious hospital hallway and looking at the floor. The teen boy was on the ground shaking violently with a stoic face and labored breathing. Knowing how his body reacts to skin touch like second nature, they kept a careful eye on him. A little boy silhouette sat next to him trying to keep the atmosphere calm, but was failing quickly.

"That could be a possibility," he said still smiling at her. The last remark made her grin wider.

'Maybe I need to take it up a notice.'

Misato got a little more comfortable in Shinji's arms. To her suprise, they weren't even shaking from her weight. She was impressed…a little too much. Moving closer to his face, she whispered into his ear. The Captain was confident that she'll reach his boiling point.

"Shinji…I could help you learn a few tricks about what we adults do in our spare time," she cooed.

The adult voice that took over was having a seizure shouting the ultimate bliss. Neither Shinji nor the other voices have ever heard that particular one express so much. It was probably from the different sensations that set the voice off. The innuendo whisper in the ear, the feel of Misato's breasts pressing against him, and her smooth skin that electrified his senses.

'_OH YES! MY QUEEN, I LOVE YOU! OH OH OH MY QUEEN YOU'RE SO NAUGHTY!" _it roared in fits of laughter and drooling_. 'YES! I FEEL IT! MY INNER BEAST IS RISING! ITS EXPANDING AND REACHING FOR THAT GLORY LAND BETWEEN THOSE AMPLE AND SOFT THIGHS! YYEEESSSS! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!'_

Blinking in surprise, the voices turned back to Shinji. It felt kind of amusing at first, but more depressing the more they stared. His form was having vicious spasms causing limbs to shoot out or whack the ground. Despite this, Shinji still kept a stoic face even though his skin was paling. They started to hear some doors rattle which didn't bother them much.

'Let's see how tomato red he is,' Misato thought. Turning to him, he turned his face to her and gave his lady-killer smile.

"Misato…is the couch or the bed a more appropriate place where two people could learn to become one in…" he said softly.

"...!?" she said. A surprise look came on her face as she began to analyze. His face was looking affectionate. His eyes changed a little having a shine that could stop a girl in her tracks. His face softened a little adding to the effect. His whispering made her blink and listen.

"…mind…" he inched closer to Misato's lips.

"…body…" little closer making her lips feel damp.

"…soul…" he said only a couple centimeters away from her lips to his.

Feeling his cool breath, she never took her eyes away from his. She was too transfixed on them to tear them away. Feeling herself melt a little in the young pilot's arms, his soft yet strong body felt nice. A few moments went by as nothing was said. Heat was coming from her cheeks from their closeness and the alluring look he had.

The voices where now trying to pin him down. His spasms were making his limps seem like they wanted to rip out their sockets. With all of them combined, they knew it was a matter of time till he broke free and started a massacre. They heard all the hallway doors rattling a little more loudly making the bloody doors shoot gore far and wide.

"...Misato…" Shinji spoke softy breathing on her lips.

"..." the Captain said. Licking her lips nervously, two voices in her head were battling each other. One was over what was the mature thing to do. The other was what the immature thing to do. She was hoping the immature would not win…somewhat.

"Y-yes?"

"…would you like to get down from this position or do you wish to prolong this activity?"

Both heard waddled footsteps and turned slightly. Pen-Pen was walking from bathroom when he saw the two humans. He remembered something on TV that was similar to this. A female and a male, male holding the female in his arms, someone comes in and catches them about to suck their faces.

Looking at his owner, he saw some red on her cheeks. It confirmed the idea that both were in the middle of that "mouth-to-mouth" activity. He didn't object at all. Pen-Pen approved of the human male because he was useful to no extent. He closed his eyes and smiled. With two claps and a "wark" of approval, he waddled to the kitchen.

"..." Misato said then turned to Shinji. "Don't tell me he just approved us. Did he?"

"..." Shinji said and nodded.

His expression was slowly going back to a stoic face. The pilot's actual conscious was crawling back in as the adult voice's presence was slowly exiting. Losing its grip on the senses and nervous system, he grinned evilly. It took control of the only thing he knew that would get his point across. From how long they were still close to each other, she wondered about something that was bugging her a while.

"Shinji?" Misato asked still holding onto him.

"Yes Miss Misato?" he asked still carrying her.

"Are you…gay by any chance? Because you haven't!-what is that?" she asked startled by something poking her.

"..." Shinji stated and blinked. "I am not. That would be my-"

"..." Misato said and silenced him by a finger on his lips. "That's all I need to know."

'_So soft…now is your chance to umphf!'_ her immature voice started to say when her mature self stuffed her mouth.

'PUT A SOCK IN IT!' the mature voice yelled. Misato then remembered that he was still carrying her. It probably had been a minute or so and he was starting to shake.

"You can put me down Shinji," she said slight embarrassed but more impressed. She was treated by him putting her in the seat that he was in gently.

"You should try your food...and see what you think Miss Misato," he replied. Going o the adjacent seat to her, he sat down. Clasping his hands together on the table, he closed his eyes. The Captain wasn't really hungry but tried it. Surprised, it tasted really good even without the curry.

Misato nibbled a little more staring between her two meals and the male pilot. She first saw him clenching his hands together very tightly. It almost seemed like he was trying to break them. A little afterwards, he eased off to gently holding them. He still had his eyes closed and his breathing was calm. The Third Child looked peaceful for a change.

"Falling asleep?" she asked quietly.

"Afraid I cannot?" he said without opening his eyes.

"Why's that?"

"..." the pilot stated. Opening his eyes, he turned only them to her.

"I cannot seem to fully calm myself down."

He turned his eyes back forward and closed them again. A big smug came on her face and leaned over to see her work. She was surprised a little, it was pressing hard against his pants. Getting up, the Captain got herself a beer. Cracking it open and taking a sip, she sat back down in her chair. She still had the smug on her face.

'I still got it.'

After some minutes later, Pen-Pen came out wondering why it was quiet. Seeing the two at the table, he wondered if anything happened. Shrugging his small shoulders, he went back to the fridge. Getting another beer, he thought about the mouth watering food he had. While he did that, the Third Child stood up slowly.

"I think I will take my leave Miss Misato. Is there anything you need?"

Misato shook her head and smiled. She saw him bow and say his exiting line. Watching from the corner of her eye, something surprised her again. She could imagine how painful that must be. For a male to have it up that long straining against his pants was not pleasant. She heard her door close and thought about her last observation of the boy. A wicked smile came across her face while drinking her beer.


	10. Getting to Know an Empty Shell, Pt 2

Chapter 10: Getting to Know an Empty Shell, Pt. 2

School remained relatively the same for all the students. Since transferring to the school, the male pilot was a relatively hot topic of conversation. At first, people found his behavior peculiar and his mannerisms odd. He rarely expressed anything other than a stoic one similar to the First Child. Despite seemingly hard to approach, he did talk more than her. All the students had to do was confront him if they wanted to ask him something.

However, communicating with him by the school email and message board was apparently ignored. The only option that students had was to talk to him face to face. As time went on, only a couple of students were brave enough to continue approaching him. A good portion kept their distance assuming that he was just an asocial loner. As the following weeks went, other things popped up that students found weird, puzzling, and odd.

During the first week, the Class Rep did her morning class routine and everybody sat down. Only five minutes went by and the class went on ignoring the teacher's lecture. Shinji sat in the front row and apparently was doing something on his school issued laptop. Some students ignored it while others took interest as something else to do. Kensuke looked over at him and could see he was doing something, but couldn't get a good view of what.

He looked over to Hikari, she was in the front row as well. Thinking that she maybe would be able to tell, he typed on his laptop. A message popped up on her computer. Looking at it, she narrowed her eyes. However, she decided to open it.

Aida: [Hey Class Rep, can you tell me what Ikari's doing?]

Hikari: [Aida! You know you're not supposed to send messages during class!]

Aida: [Yeah yeah but could you just look over to see what he is doing? No one is close to him and almost everyone in class is interested.]

Hikari frowned: [Fine.]

She looked over and couldn't get a clear idea of what he was doing at first. Hikari saw him look up with his eyes then down and began typing. He did it again while continuing to type quietly. When he stopped, the teacher droned on. Then he typed something short then looked back up.

Kensuke saw the surprise look on Hikari's face. Messages started populating on his laptop from other students interested in what the new student was currently doing. Aida went into the message board settings to do a reply all when the Class Rep messaged him. Still having a patch over her eye and an arm in a cast, Rei prompted her head with her other hand. She stared out the window ignoring the classroom's interests and activities.

Aida: [What? What? What do you see?]

Hikari: [Ikari is taking notes from the teacher's lecture.]

All the students read the message and looked dumbfounded at the back of the new student. All were too lost for words as in why would the purple eye boy do such a thing as taking notes…especially in this class. Rei saw a message pop up on her screen. She was about to erase it when she saw the Third Child's name. Blinking and looking at the back of the male pilot, curiosity nagged her. Reading the message, she tilted her head a little in confusion.

'Why…'

'The instructor's lessons are invalid and do not provide valuable information…maybe Ikari does not know this,' she thought. With her one hand, she typed a messaged to him.

Shinji listened to the lecture with no interest. He took notes because that is what he heard students do in school. It was like doing a routine: sit, be quiet, listen, take notes, go home, study, and be ready for any exam. His voices started adding in other bits of activities as part of the school routine.

'_Don't forget __**bullying**__.' _

'_Don't forget __**lynching**__.' _

'_Don't forget __**fighting**__.' _

'_Don't forget __**stealing**__.' _

'_Don't forget __**lusting**__.' _

'_Don't forget __**bombing**__.' _

'_Don't forget __**murdering**__.' _

'_don't forget-Don't forget-Don't Forget-DoN't FoRgEt-DON'T FORGET!-DOOONNNNN'TTTTT FFFFFOOORRRRGGGGEEETTTTT!' _

The voices stated one after another in rapid session. Their voices grew louder and louder till all of them were screaming in his ears. Staring passively at the board, he concentrated at the monotone drone of the teacher. Though the voices stopped talking, their screams were echoing in his head. When their decaying sound was lower than the volume of the instructor's, he began typing again.

As he continued, messages were bombarding his mail box. He didn't answer any of them and proceeded to take more notes. Suddenly, his computer popped up a window message that prevented him from typing. It indicated that the mail box reached max capacity and needed to delete messages before continuing. Compiling, he started deleting them.

Reaching the last one, it had the First Child's name on it. Staring at it, he was going to erase it when decided to not. Trying to figure out a reason why the female pilot would message him, a couple reasons came to him. Deciding to open it, Shinji read the email believing she would give advice of some kind.

Ayanami: [Pilot Ikari, I do not understand your need to take notes in this class. It is not beneficial.]

"..." he said. Blinking and analyzing the message, he replied back.

Ikari: [Is it not said that it is recommended to take notes from our classes? For this reason, it helps students understand the material given and be ready for tests on it.]

Ayanami: [That is true, faulty material is not.]

"..." the male pilot stated. As he just stared at the replied message, his insights were giving him random questions one overlapping another again.

"_What does she know that the world doesn't?"_

"_Why does she take consideration for you?"_

"_Why is she a half-breed?"_

"_Why is there multiple Ayanamis?"_

"_Has voicing an opinion become faulty?"_

"_Aren't people indifferent about other people's thoughts?"_

"_People are very nosy…" _the voices responded and trailed off.

All the questions they asked seem to be a mixture of things. Some was personal information while others were of different topics. Not too sure what to make of them, he put them as a mental note for another time. Rei stared at the screen a few moments then looked at him. He sat still then a message popped up on her screen.

Ikari: [Is teacher's information faulty or matter of opinion?]

"..." she said. Re-reading the question, she blinked then listened to the teacher's lecture a little bit. The instructor went on about what the government put out and his personal experience about what happened before the Second Impact.

Ayanami: [Both.]

Ikari: [Is matter of opinion an error?]

"..." Rei said blinking. She felt the question wasn't important but answered speaking from her experience at NERV and someone's view.

Ayanami: [It can contradict with actual information. In most occasions, it does not matter.]

Ikari: [If I gave you an answer, would I not be the same as the teacher's lecture?]

"..." Rei responded. Feeling a little surprised by what he wrote, she didn't express it. Oddly, the discussion felt that it was turned upside down.

Ikari: [If so, my answer would not matter. Is there anything else I can help you with Miss Ayanami?]

"..." she stated. Blinking and looked up at the Third Child, he did not turn or express anything. Instead, he went back to taking notes on the lecture. She looked back at the last message and responded.

Ayanami: [No.]

Ikari: [Very well. Good day Miss Ayanami.]

Ayanami: [Bye.]

Looking back out the window, Rei felt less satisfied because she didn't get an answer. Trying to answer her questions about the male pilot, it didn't work from the lack of information. She felt maybe another time would be appropriate to try asking him again. In some ways, Ayanami could get a feeling that the Third Child was somewhat the same as her. Matter of opinion was told to irrelevant by Gendo; however, she found herself always curious about it. She couldn't decide if it was a logical or illogical way of thinking.

Into the second and third week, students tried analyzing and comparing the two Eva pilots. Students found that Rei and Shinji acted alike in some ways. Both sat alone when they ate their lunches. Both emitted signs of being asocial and difficult to talk to. They knew Rei would be reading somewhere but couldn't find where Shinji went on campus during some lunches. However during those times, he always came back as if he ran somewhere. Some students tried looking for him during the times they couldn't find. They never could.

One oddity about them was how they conversed. Both had different ways of talking yet had the same impassive expression. Rei would get out of a conversation by being to the point and cold at times. Depending on the person, she would just ignore students entirely. Shinji, on the other hand, would ask people what they needed or help with. Depending what students asked, he would assist them. After completing the requested task, he would ask if there was anything else. He responded calmly and politely to everyone, but his emotionless expression made them feel uncomfortable. It gave students the feeling that they were bothering him.

When it came to short breaks, both didn't bother to leave the classroom and just sat there. The Third Child sometimes stood up and stretched or went to the bathroom. But, he came back and sat down back in his seat. Students also found that both Eva pilots arrived at school early so that drew some hypotheses. One student decided to take an initiative and make a rumor.

One day, Shinji walked through the school campus. Not many students were around at the time he came. Up ahead, there was a bulletin board. Normally, he would have just walked by it. However, he saw something on the post area that wasn't there before. Stopping and turning toward it, he read it. Blinking, he read it again trying to understand the true purpose of why this message was posted.

A few moments later, Rei walked onto the school grounds. She saw the Third Child up ahead standing in front the school bulletin board. Normally, she wouldn't even bother to look at it; however, curiosity grabbed her wondering what got his attention. She walked up next to him and read the same post message. A slight shiver went through her.

Slowly turning her crimson eyes at him, she didn't move. His dark magenta eyes were looking back at her. Both were looking at each other with the corner of their eyes. Staring at each other for a couple of moments, he blinked. Turning a little toward her, he bowed slightly.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami," he said stoically.

Rei just nodded her head and watched him look back at the post. Turning to his left, he headed towards the classroom which she did as well. The rumor didn't spark any fire due to no expressions or talkback from both pilots. Even when students asked the male pilot about it, he stated he did not think so. No one attempted to ask Ayanami for what she thought.

During PE was where the two were different. Shinji would do physical training but kept to himself by asking the coach to go to the track or gym room. The coach assumed that the Third Child would be similar to the albino female pilot in terms of participation. He grunted and waved him off not really caring much what the male Eva pilot did. Rei, on the other hand, just did the bare minimum. Other coaches had given up on trying to get her to participate and let her be.

Three weeks had passed since Shinji came to school and the hype about him died down a little. It was near the end of the school day. He was walking down an opening between the gym wall and part of school buildings. Three male students were leaning against the gym wall ahead and saw someone coming. Recognizing the Third Child, the leader pointed at him then made a hand gesture of cutting his throat. They snickered watching the pilot walk closer. Within a few feet, the three stepped out and blocked his pathway.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our good friend Ikari," the leader said with sarcastic grin. Shinji stopped and bowed slightly.

"Greetings gentlemen, is there something you need?" he asked. All three snickered again and gave shark smiles.

"Oh I believe that you have something that we need Ikari," the leader said. Moving his hands together, the other two mimicked their lead. All three cracked their knuckles. Shinji kept his expressionless face and stared through them.

"That's a pretty nice watch you got there," the gang member left of the leader stated.

"And we are a bit low on cash too," said the one right of the middle delinquent.

"We don't want to cause any trouble. So how about handing them over and we can all go away happy," said the leader holding out his hand.

"I decline the request gentlemen and please leave me alone. I do not want to hurt you," Shinji said calmly.

All three snickered again and walked over to him. The voices were grinning widely and the male pilot agreed with them. The leader threw a right fist at Shinji's face. Dodging the attack, the Third Child quickly unleashed a lunging right side kick into the leader's chest. The two other delinquents saw the attack and stopped.

Their leader recoiled harshly backwards and feel to the ground. Hitting the earth hard, it made him flip over to be face down in the dirt. The Third Child went into a fighting stance and waited. The other two attack him at the same time. One threw a kick and the other tried to punch him.

Catching both attacks with his hands, the boy quickly twist their limbs in a direction. It made both remaining delinquents to shriek in pain. Though his voices kept egging him on to continue, Shinji didn't comply with their demand for broking limbs. Pulling his arms back, he harshly pushed the students back. Both of them hit the ground and landed near their leader who was knocked out.

Getting back to a standing position, he bowed slightly. Walking around the three, he continued his way. At the end of the pathway, he saw Ayanami standing staring at him. Reaching her, he stopped and bowed. The Angel siren suddenly went off.

"Ikari, we just received an emergency call."

"I see, may I accompany you?"

"If you wish."

"Then shall we," he asked. Rei nodded and both headed off to NERV.

Coming from the sea, the fourth Angel made its way toward Tokyo-3. The evacuation procedures were already in play as people made their way towards the shelters. As the huge creature came closer to the coastline, UN defenses and the military fired their artillery. With all the firepower they had, it didn't cause a single dent due to the behemoth's AT-field. While the forces continued to attack, two male students had other plans. Inside one of the shelters, Kensuke decided he wanted to see the battle up close. Convincing Toji to join him, both made their escape to see the giant humanoid robot.

Inside the Eva cages, preparations had been made to send Unit-01 out to battle.

"Okay Shinji, remember to use the rifle against the Angel. Just like in practice, got it?" Misato asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"EVA-01, Launch!"

As the Eva was going up, Kensuke and Toji were running up stairs on a mountain side for a better view, much to Kensuke's wanting. They went through some bushes till Kensuke found a spot and whipped his cam recorder out.

"Whoa! Here it comes!" he shouted in amazement.

A building shook a little, before one side of it went down. Inside the giant camouflaged lift, Eva-01 stood holding onto a giant rifle. It causally got out of its covering spot and turned toward the street in the opposite direction he came out. Not lifting the rifle, he stood staring at the Angel comin. It had entered the city and hovered over it going to where its purpose was. Sensing a fake sibling up ahead, the Angel stopped.

Taking on the form of a disfigured male's genital, the monstrous creature got into a cobra stance. Two elongated tentacles came down out of its head stretching as long as the it was. They became illuminated emitting a bright light and heat from them. The laser whips moved around like serpents. The Eva didn't move and still stood there waiting with its rifle pointing down.

The whips started to move around quicker then launched themselves at the purple war machine. The Eva grabbed both incoming laser whips with its left hand and felt its hand starting to heat up. Shinji pulled on them hard sending the Angel flying towards him. When the Angel came close enough, he took the rifle and shoved the muzzle into the core. A loud clang was heard making the Angel moaned a little bending backwards a little. The pilot closed his eyes and concentrated on a different kind of way of stopping the Angel. He pointed the rifle to the lower part of the Angel.

In the NERV HQ and mountain side, both Misato and Kensuke were thinking the same thing,

'What the heck is he doing…'

"Eva's left hand is starting to melt from the target's weapons," Makoto stated.

"Shinji! What are you doing just standing there, fire already!" the Captain ordered. Ritsuko looked closely at Shinji's sync ratio and saw it was gradually growing. Another screen popped. It showed small A.T. fields forming inside the rifle.

'He is making anti-A.T. bullets!?' she stated. Looking up with amazement on her face, the main screen showed the two giants battling.

[Shinji! Are you even listening!?] Misato shouted over the intercom.

Reopening his eyes, he squeezed the trigger switch. The rifle exploded in full automatic sending bullets flying through the Angel's defense and A.T. field like paper. The Eva moved the rifle slowly upward keeping it steady while it rumbled in its hand. Bullets ripped and tore away the Angel's flesh, insides, and bones. Limbs and parts were sent flying in different directions while others disintegrated.

As the rifle ended above the monster's head, the magazine was spent. He let go of the laser whips watching the Angel drop backwards onto a city street with a loud boom and rumble. Looking down at it, its body was crudely split in half. It was making violent spasms in its attempt to move and crawl away from the giant death machine. Moments later, it ceased struggling as it felt all of its blood pool over the cold concrete and splashed against buildings.

Back in NERV command center, everybody watch another Angel brutality scene by the male pilot's hands. They thought what the boy could do was incredible. But the way he stopped Angels was ruthless and gore filled. A cockpit view of him showed that he had the same stoic expression. Maya turned away from the screen and cringed from the sight.

Misato and Kozo just stared in a shocked daze. Ritsuko was taking notes on her clipboard. She looked up to see the Eva's hand semi melted. Noting it for repairs, she also looked at what was left of the Angel's core. Seeing a good portion of it still intact, a retrieval team will dispatch to see if was usable…stressing the "if" part.

A beeping icon was flashing on Maya's screen.

"Angel has gone silent," said Shigeru

"Pilot's ratio is randomizing again!" she shouted. The bridge crew froze and then looked at Shinji. He looked fine, but he turned the Eva around and started to walk toward the forest mountain side near by. Misato snapped out of her trance.

"Shinji, the Angel is dead. Return to base." she ordered. He didn't reply and kept walking toward the forest. She was getting annoyed on his non-response treatment. About to order him again, Ritsuko cut her off.

"Pilot Ikari, why are you going to the forest?" she asked. Unit-01 stopped moving and the view magnified to see a few parts of the Angel on the ground. Then movements of two individuals came into view. Information about them came up immediately.

"Shinji's classmates!" the Captain said in shock.

"What!? Why are they there!?" the scientist expressed the same feeling.

Shinji stared at his two classmates below and bowed slightly in his seat.

[Good evening, Mr. Aida and Mr. Suzuhara. I am sorry to say that both of you will be apprehended for your actions of not being in a shelter during the Angel attack…] Shinji spoke on the loud speaker. Kensuke and Toji were still recovering from almost getting squashed by a giant rib that covered them. Both heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the purple war machine looking down at them. Its glowing white eyes made them nervous.

"Ikari?" Kensuke said trembling a little.

"What?! It's that kid!" Toji said slightly scared.

[Both of you will receive punishment for your actions and will be sent to a building post for that punishment. Do you understand?]

Both calmed themselves and nodded to the giant bio-robot. Switching the rifle to its semi-melted left hand, Unit-01 knelt down and held out its right hand. Both Kensuke and Toji looked at the hand then back at the Eva staring at them.

[If you wish to ride with NERV's special police, then say so. I am offering a shorter ride if you want gentlemen.] Shinji explained.

Kensuke lit up like it was Christmas and he leaped onto the hand. Toji seemed skeptical at first. Aida explained to him about NERV's Section-2 and what they do to people that cross the company. It made the jock jump onto the Unit's hand. Standing back up and slowly turning around, the Eva headed back to a NERV checkpoint. Both got a towering view of the city at the Eva's height. Kensuke was giddy as ever and Toji just watched the view with awe.

Back at NERV, most of the crew smiled a little at the pilot's kind gesture of punishment.

"Well look at that," Misato said smiling. "He's playing the gentle giant."

"..." Ritsuko stated with a smirk. "Kind of hard to believe he's gentle after dealing with the Angel."

"Ditto."

The Sub-Commander just smiled thinking of how the gentle display would increase NERV's reputation a little. The thought that the male pilot did have a human side to him made him feel better. Both Kensuke and Toji saw the Eva stopped and kneel down. They looked down and saw black suits standing near a small building. Getting off, they watched as the purple war machine stand back up and head off in a direction.

Being escorted in the building, both were told about the dangers of being outside during an Angel attack. They were also told about their responsibility of staying in the shelters when the Angel alarm is announced. Nodding in understanding and accepting punishment, Kensuke was told to give them his camera. It wasn't confiscated but the memory was erased which the military enthusiast sighed heavily from getting it all the time. After being escorted back to where they lived, both got scolded by friends and family. Despite apologizing and feeling bad, both thought the experience was good enough.

Shinji went to the lockers, showered, applied lotion over his body, and then dressed back in his school attire. He finished tying his shoes and walked out. Walking down a hallway, his voices were clicking their tongues at him. It sounded similar to crickets in a field at night. Their sounds continued as he headed toward an elevator. Standing in front of the elevator, the clicking stopped and felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned and bowed.

"Good evening Miss Ayanami, how are you today?" he asked calmly. Rei had fully recovered and didn't have bandages on her or a cast.

"I am adequate," she said staring at him.

"That is good to hear," the Third Child replied and turned around.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The male pilot stepped aside and motioned her to go in. He entered after her and pressed the level of the surface. Rei didn't press any level. Both stood close to the door staring forward as the elevator doors closed. Going up, they continued to stare at the doors as if locked in a void. Both breathed evenly and calmly. Sometimes they would blink at the same time. No one had said anything in a while. She looked at him with the corners of her eyes to her right.

'Why does this strange feeling come when I am around Pilot Ikari?' she thought blinking.

Shinji slowly moved only his eyes to the left till he was looking at the female pilot from the corner of his eyes. Ayanami thought his eye movements were strange. It didn't seem to bother her like some of the students at school. Both stared at each other's eye color. For some reason or another, his eye color brought a mysterious yet easing feeling to her.

'What is this feeling…it feels…comfortable. It seems to set me at ease…it is like being around the Commander but in a different way…' she thought blinking.

'…_have we met before…'_ a child voice asked in his had no familiarity with the female pilot, but it seemed that the voice had. In the background, he could hear the others. They were grinning at him and the child silhouette wildly making odd haunting sounds.

'Ikari acts different from the Commander's and people's description,' Rei began thinking to herself.

'He acts similar to the Commander but hasn't given a harsh tone or become angry. His mannerisms are odd…yet are acceptable at the same time.'

The elevator stopped and Shinji held the door for her. Nodding, she went through followed by him. When an intersection came, he broke off left and went toward the air-rail. Going in the opposite direction for a bit, she stopped. Rei couldn't understand why, but she turned around and followed him.

Both walked outside and headed toward the rails. Anayami thought the Third Child would call for the car. However, he passed the button and headed toward the emergency stairs. Blinking, she looked at the long staircase that was never used. Looking back at him, he inserted his ID card to access the stairs. She seemed more confused as in why he would take the stairs and not the rail car.

"Ikari?"

"..." Shinji said. About to step inside, he stopped. Backing up and closing the door quietly, he turned back toward her. Stopping a few feet away, his expression was the same as her impassive face. He didn't seem surprised or annoyed that she followed.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"I do not understand your choice of going home. It would be much quicker in the rail than the emergency stairs," she asked.

"That it would Miss Ayanami. Is there anything else you wish to know?" Shinji asked in his impassive face. Rei blinked and tilted her head slightly. Both stared at one another not saying anything. After a minute or two, he got the feeling that she was confused.

"Do wish me to elaborate Miss Ayanami?"

Rei nodded her head and listened to him explain his decision. While listening to his reason, she felt strangely relaxed from his calm voice and presence. Other than feeling that way with the Commander, it felt more so. She felt confused on why this occurred…yet she didn't mind it. So caught up in her analysis, she failed to hear what he said when he stopped talking.

"I see."

"Is there anything else you wish to know Miss Ayanami?"

"No."

"Then until we meet again, good day," he stated then bowed.

Rei nodded and watched him enter the emergency access door. When it closed, she turned and headed back into the NERV building.


	11. Finding Another

Chapter 11: Finding Another

After leaving Misato place, Shinji walked home instead of getting a taxi. Ignoring the company in his head that were giggling over the event that happened, his body eventually calmed down. Getting home an hour or so later, set his stuff down. In the midst of preparing to make dinner, the landline started to ring. Turning the heat off on the stove, he picked it up.

"Hello, Shinji Ikari residents," he said calmly.

[Come on ask him…no way you ask him, you seem more attached to him…WHAT!? I-I'm n-not!] Rayne and Nami argued close to the phone. Some rustle went around on the other end till someone responded.

[Hello Ikari, this is Chief Yogosami…err emm…I need to ask you a favor]

"What might that be Mr. Yogosami?" the boy asked.

More rustling came from the other end which not much was said further. His voices started to speak from the phone in which sounded like they were strangling people on the other end. Blinking, he waited until they stopped or if the Chief would continue. The strangling turned to a fire fight of handguns and machine guns. A cannon fire exploded sounding right next to his ear.

"…" he said deciding to hang up.

Looking at the phone wondering if Ryu would call again, the landline device started crumbling apart. Blinking, he slowly pressed a finger on it. His digit sank into the phone then turned to powder. Staring hard at the fine mound of dust, Shinji scratched the side of his head. When he blinked again, the phone was back in its original state. It rang.

"Hello, Shinji Ikari residents."

[_My friend. There is an item I want to inspect]_ the accented voice came from the other end.

"What would that be sir?"

[_Go to the blue people…don't keep me waiting]_ it said with an evil chuckle.

"…very well," Shinji said. Hanging up the phone, he put the kitchen items away. Changing his clothes back to the suit, he prepped his backpack then put it on. Going into the fridge, he grabbed something to eat while walking back towards the city.

At the police station, three officers were in the Chief's office.

"If you would have just answered first and didn't sputter, we could have got him to come here," Nami sighed.

"…" Rayne said with a small frown.

"So what did he say Chief?" the secretary asked.

"Hmm…I guess he hanged up during the little argument between you two," Ryu said. The young officer scratched the back of her head looking at the ground while the blonde sighed again. Hearing footsteps at the door, the three turned to see who it was.

"How are things going Chief and ladies?" Jack asked while grinning.

"Fine," both Rayne and Nami said. In their low-toned unison, they gave him a slight glare.

"So Wonder-boy isn't going to show eh?" he asked chuckling.

"Who knows, he may or may not," the chief shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if he doesn't today, you lose your bets," the male officer said while chuckling.

All three knew him long enough to know that was a possibility. They went back to their office spaces and did more paper work. A half an hour passed by with no development. The Yogosami was busy signing papers as the secretary worked on a few while handing him more papers. Rayne came in because she didn't have anything to do and didn't want to go home. All three put their coffee mugs on the desk and forgot about them.

"Should we try again?" the young officer asked. She was looking out the window while resting her head on the desk. Nami looked at Ryu and saw him shrug his shoulders. His eyes were on the petition from a union to have permission to hold a strike in a business area.

'Why do they give me these…it gives me a headache!' he thought narrowing his eyes at the paper.

The blonde picked up the phone and dialed the Third Child's apartment, but the phone kept ringing. She put the phone down, sat in an adjacent chair to the desk. She continued with organizing and handing more documents to the Chief. Rayne gave a deep breath in slight frustration and continued to stare at window. In the view, the sky changed to small amounts of orange and purple.

Fifteen minutes passed by which felt like a couple of minutes. All three thought of the same thing and went for their mugs. Each were still trapped in what they were doing. Lifting their mugs, they did not know that they were refilled. The scent didn't register quickly enough and all three took sips. Their faces changed to thinking that there was never tea in the police station.

Another wave of realization hit their faces. They turned/looked up slowly to see Shinji in his suit. He was sitting in the visitor's chair with a coffee pot in front of him. The impassive look on his face and odd shining in his eyes gave him an unholy glow. Their eyes widen and froze in place.

The Chief's heart was beating faster than the other two women with Nami second and Rayne third. A very quiet silence went by that made the three a little spooked out. They kept their shocked/scared gaze at the young lad. Shinji sat still through the silence, keeping his sights on the Chief. He saw them move their free hand towards what his voices repeated the word "poppers" menacingly and giggling.

"You rang sir and madams?" he asked calmly still staring.

All three flinched. Each grabbed hold of their sidearm. Shinji blinked from hearing three pistols boom loudly in his head. The three looked at their hand that was on their firearm. Blinking a few times, they slowly let go of them. Putting their mugs down on the desk, they took slow breaths before addressing the materialized boy.

"…nice for you to stop by…" the Chief said. He was trying to hide the creepy feeling in his nerves.

"..." Shinji stated and nodded. "Is there something you needed?"

"...how...did you get in?" Rayne asked.

"The officer at the desk let me in," he said and turned a little to her.

"...just...like that?"

"The gentleman stated about being here for a special event," the Third Child stated. "However, he did not elaborate on what it was."

"Yea…um could you possibly do something for us? It wouldn't be taking too much of your time."

"..." the male pilot said with a slow blink. "May I ask what that would be?"

"We want you to come to the shooting range for a…demonstration I guess you could call it," Nami said finally. She was able to move feeling her nerves finally thawing.

"May I ask what the demonstration is exactly?" the Third Child asked. He slowly turned his head to look at the secretary. She watched him and felt herself tensing up. Grabbing the mug with tea, she began to drink it to see if it will calm her down.

"It is mostly shooting targets that one of our officers has set up in the range. That's all," Ryu said finally calm.

"Jack will probably ask him to do the impossible like he always does," Rayne stated. Having a look of annoyance, she took a sip of her tea again.

"..." the male pilot stated. Looking back at the Chief, he nodded his head.

"Very well."

"..." the three responded. Blinking a couple of times, they felt that moving to the shooting range would help them.

"Alright…do you need to practice or anything?" Yogosami asked. Standing up and stretching, his secretary and younger officer stood up as well.

The Third Child stood up and shook his head side to side. Walking toward the office door, Shinji held it open and waited. As the occupants walked out with the teen following, Nami was pondering over how he could sneak in without being noticed. Noting that there were several points where sounds would have alerted them, it seemed it didn't. Deciding that another time would be better, she shrugged it off following the rest.

Going into the garage and heading toward the backside of it, the indoor shooting range was connected. Entering it, a small crowd of officers were already there with goggles and ear muffs on. Seeing that things were already set up with the targets, one of the booths had equipment on it. Walking forward to it, the four stood near the slot. Stopping, the Third Child took a step forward and waited. Rayne, Nami, and Ryu stood behind him and saw Jack coming forward to him.

"Ah so Wonder-boy came. Good good. Are you ready kid?" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"I believe so sir. What are the requirements of this demonstration?" Shinji asked stoically.

Jack pointed to the targets in the shooting range. A couple was placed for close range while the rest was varied. Based on how far some were, it seemed like a pistol would be the weapon of choice. Looking up a little, there was a wooden box handing in the air by rope.

"Those are your targets. You will be given a weapon from my choice that has the number of bullets to match the number of targets. The box will need to take two," Jack said. Looking at the three officers behind the male pilots, their faces were frowning a little. He looked back at teen and saw he was still staring, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you understand?"

"..." the boy said with a slight nod.

"Alright," the male officer stated. Turning toward the small crowd, he motioned to another officer to get the pistol on the table. Retrieving it and handing Jack the black pistol, he examined it. Satisfied, he turned around to face the party of four.

"Okay wonder-boy, you will use this type of pistol…" he started to say. Trailing off, the male officer saw the male pilot putting on patted black gloves.

"Which hand is your dominate?" Jack asked. Shinji blinked and raised his right hand.

"Left hand," he said while grinning.

"Hey! That's going overboard!" Rayne said angrily.

"That I have yet you know how I work. I will make a compensation to this…" the male officer stated. Rayne and Nami rolled their eyes while the Chief yawned.

"If the kid passes my predictions, then each of you gets double the award money from my own pocket plus Wonder-boy will get some too…that is if he can hit a target," Jack said as he chuckled.

"...very well..." the Third Child replied. Everyone looked at the teen and saw him extend out his left hand for the pistol. His stoic expression did not change. Even when the officer handed him the weapon with a grin on his face, the boy did not react.

'This is going to be funny,' the officer thought evilly.

"..." Shinji said. Holding onto the weapon for a second, he placed it on the small counter of the booth. Removing his backpack and placing it on the floor, he opened it. Retrieving straps, he began to wrap it around his belt to hold the weapon from behind. His accented voice came back to fill him in of what the weapon was.

'_Ah the Desert Eagle Mark VII version II, a rather noisy but powerful companion…'_

'_Made in the USA, it was conceived in 1979 by the Magnum Research, Inc. Their idea was to create a gas-operated, semi-automatic, magnum-caliber pistol. The Mark VII model became the standard in 1989 as well being popular in Hollywood films during that time. This upgraded second version has similar specs as the Mark XIX. It's used for sport/hunting as well as combat for more fun against friends,' _the voice chimed the last part.

Shinji got his strap on and tightened it. Testing the holster from behind, the handgun seemed to hold but dropped a little. He noted that it was heavy and adjusted the strap. Pulling the pistol out, he held it with his left index finger in the trigger slot. As it dangled, he rocked it forward and backwards slowly.

Looking at his test dummy targets, he grasped the pistol grip and took out the magazine. Looking at the number of bullets, he placed it on the small counter. Pulling the slide assembly back, there was no bullet in the chamber. Putting the slide back, he pulled the trigger making the hammer slam with a dry metal click.

'_Technical specs: Type; Single Hammer Action, Caliber; .357 Magnum and .44 Magnum, Length; 260mm, Weight; 2,315g without loaded magazine, Magazine; nine with .357 and eight with .44…'_

Shinji loaded the magazine back, pulled back the slide then holstered the pistol. Jack kept the grin on his face and turned toward the range as well as the rest of the officers.

"That asshole. His making him use a Desert Eagle!" Nami whispered detestably to the Chief.

"Yeah and from what I know, Jack likes to boost the stopping power on those things. Can't imagine the recoil…might break the kid's wrist," Chief whispered back.

The secretary was about to say something when she felt a finger stop her. Both she and Ryu turned to see Rayne grinning evilly. Both shuddered from believing that they could see an odd shine in her orange eyes. Whenever she had that look, she could complete a crazy mission without a scratch on her when it was going in guns blazing. The young officer nodded to them then turned to the teen.

Seeing him put in protective gear on and sunglasses, she did the same. Glancing around, everyone inside was wearing PPE. Rayne turned to him and tried to watch him and the targets at the same time. He got in to his stance with the right leg out front and left leg back to support. His voice made one last note.

'_Hmm…this version has a module inside that increases stopping power to more than intended. The firing rate has slowed down considerable, but I wonder…'_

Shinji heard all his voices giggling, sometimes one right after another and some with each others. The target dummies slowly morphed into large plush toys. All of them were very cute with vibrant shades of color on their fur. They began singing happy songs about friendship, love, family, and expressed their affection toward everyone. The shooting range morphed into a bright flower garden with many different colors and types of flowers.

Blinking at what he was seeing, he kept a stoic face. Glancing up a little, the hanging target changed. It was now an angelic plush toy that had feathers and wings. A choir was singing a soft chord somewhere that he couldn't see. While seeing this, the giggling continued in his ears along with the singing. The volume of everything rose to an be almost yelling around him.

'_Unleash the fun my friend,' _the accented voice said with dark humor.

"...may I begin?" Shinji asked. Though staring at the shooting range impassively, his right eye was twitching.

"..." Jack said with a small chuckle. "Su…"

The male pilot cut him off by whipping out the Desert Eagle with his left hand. Placing his right hand on the other side of the handle for support, he unleashed the bullets. The officers saw targets being blown to pieces as well as hearing small explosions from the handgun. But, it was the rate at which the bullets were fired at that shocked them. The box was the last target and it was falling from a bullet that hit an edge making it spin quickly down.

The officers turned quickly to see Shinji holstering the gun. He quick drew the Desert Eagle and shot the falling target. The box flew backwards suddenly getting hit at the middle. When it hit the ground, it shattered into pieces. Everyone smelled burning metal and gunpowder. Hearing sounds of movement near them, they saw the male pilot stand up straight. Pointing the gun toward the floor, he looked at his watch.

'Seven seconds,' he thought.

All the officers turned toward the teen hearing him eject the magazine. Both the clip and the depleted, smoking gun were place on booth table. Taking a step back, he started to remove the sunglasses, ear plugs, gloves and belt strap. Opening up his backpack, he placed all his items inside. Closing his bag, he stood up and placed his glasses in the jacket's outer pocket.

"You can mail me the award money or I can pick it up now," the boy stated. He slowly turned to the pale male officer and gave a lethargic blink.

"What is your choice sir?"

Chief and Nami had their mouths open and nothing audible came out. Rayne was shocked as well but had a feeling that something like this would happen…just not as it happened. Walking up to Shinji, she looked at a once in a lifetime picture that she wished she had a camera. Jack was pale, speechless, and his predictions were shot down. She felt like laughing in his face but felt that she couldn't do that with the pilot next to her.

"...!?" Jack said. Shocked from the development, he slowly turned to the boy. Hearing his voice and looking at him, he recoiled. The teen was staring at him with the same expression when he started. No other emotion emitted from him. The Third Child's un-emotional face and eerie dark magenta eyes made him shudder noticeably.

"Are you...ill sir?" the Third Child asked.

"...!?" the male officer stated. Recoiling again, he stumbled and fell on his rear. Rayne was enjoying this very much. Ryu and Nami blinked out of their trance when they heard the fall. They walked over and grew wide internal smiles at the sight.

"Holy shit," one officer roared. The small crowd of officers had gone into the shooting range. Unknowing to them, it was covered with gore and insides from all the plush toys.

"I got a head shot here," one shouted. She was looking down at the decapitated head of a large stuff bunny. It's body was a few feet ahead with blood flowing out of its neck in pulses.

"Here too, how about the ones down there?" shouted another officer.

He was walking over squashing brains and intestines. A female officer looked at a couple of blown apart bodies. She was surprised seeing large bullet size holes in their necks. The plush toys were soaking in their blood as it poured out of their necks. They tried reaching out to the officer mouthing for help.

"Got two neck shots over here!"

"How many bullets did the box take?" asked another female officer.

"I think I saw two…yep two," a male officer said. He looked impressed at the Angel that was drenched in her own crimson.

Its skin color was paling quickly from the two shots. One hit the angel's left collar bone causing it to explode. As it was falling, the second shot hit its mid-torso. A bowling ball size hole burst open sending its heart and lungs far away. The angelic choir in the background changed to a dark, clashing, and sustaining chord. The angel whispered pleads of help to the male officer.

"That was so cool seeing the box go suddenly backwards and not rotate," a male officer said smiling. He was making hand motions at the dying angel.

"Hmm…what shots were these?" an officer asked. She was looking at a fuzzy bear that sat lifeless on the ground.

"Dude, half of the dummy's head is gone!" another stated. He pointed at how half of the bear's head was blown apart. Grey matter, bone, cranial fluid, blood, and parts of its face spewed in a fan away from it.

"Oh yeah, eye shot," the officer stated while snapping her fingers.

Rayne, Nami, and even the Chief couldn't help the smiles growing on their faces. Jack was reacting to each of the comments as if someone was surprising him over and over. He turned toward Shinji and stared at him. The other officers started leaving the shooting range still chatting amongst themselves. They went outside leaving only Jack, Ryu, Nami, Ranye, and Shinji. An awkward silence went by when the male officer got up and dusted himself off. He looks at the Chief and two female officers who were grinning at him.

"What are you guys looking at?!" he demanded. Nami and Rayne chuckled while the Chief just cleared his throat but a smile was stuck on his face. Jack frowned and waited impatiently for them to reply.

"Oh nothing in particular," Rayne chimed smiling broadly.

"Sure, sure."

"Sir?"

"WHAT!" Jack shouted angry at Shinji. He didn't flinch from the outburst or blink.

"Will you give us who won the bet our reward or will that be another time?"

'...grrr...' he thought grunting to himself. He tried to think of a way out and thought of one. However, he knew it would come at a price.

'Besides, the kid can't be that smart anyway…heh heh.'

"If you believe that I have cheated in this demonstration sir then I would have to disagree with you. Installing a module inside a Desert Eagle Mark VII with more firepower than intended would result in fractured wrists, forearms, and dislocated shoulders. The same feedback as a shotgun fire if not held properly," the boy replied.

"...!?" Jack stated. His eyes widened and looked back to see two angry glares from the females and a not so pleased Chief. The voices in his head kept chatting on beating him and ripping him apart. Shinji blinked at them, but did agree that some retribution was in order.

"If do not wish to give me my share, can I ask for something else sir?"

"Sure, what?" Jack answered quickly. His answer was a quick right fist in his stomach. It felt like a hard swing of a baseball bat. He grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground unconscious. Shinji bowed then turned to see three shocked faces.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked with a blank face.

"..." the three said. Only able to blink, the three had thoughts going through their head.

'I wanted to do that…hee hee but his punch is probably good enough,' Rayne thought.

'Alright! Now that is award money to see!' Nami stated in her head.

"..." Ryu said with a smirk. "Hey Ikari…uh how about dinner?"

"That would be...pleasant sir, thank you," the male pilot said with a bow. The three watch the boy pick up the unconscious Jack from his belt with his right hand. In one jerk motion, he got the man up and over his right shoulder. Turning around again, there were three surprised faces.

"May you please direct me to this sir's office?"

"Uh…sure." Nami said and lead the group. They came to Jack's office and Shinji put him in his chair. Reclining the seat back, he place Jack's pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

"So Ikari, were you always this strong?" Rayne asked out of the blue.

"No. Only a few years ago did I gain strength" he calmly stated.

"More areas than one huh?" Nami asked without thinking.

"..." the Third Child stated. He felt that the question was asked before from a certain lavender haired woman. He turned towards Nami and blinked.

"That is a possibility Miss Blaze."

"..." the three officers stated. Letting what he said sink in, smirks came across their faces. Yogosami snorted then cleared his throat.

"Let's go get some grub," he said smiling. Shinji nodded and they all went out to eat.

"Well you brought a new member to the eating crew aye Ryu?" The chef said smiling at the Chief.

Dinner was at an open noodle stand. Yogosami introduced the teen boy which he bowed toward the chef. There were four open stools available; left to right was Rayne, Shinji, Nami, and Ryu. The sun started to go down shifting evening to night. Ryu ordered some beer, Nami had wine, Rayne had soda, and Shinji ordered tea.

Light discussion came about between the three officers which the pilot stayed out of. Not much came from him, just an assortment of one word or sentence responses. Their food came and it was eaten with a drunken Chief, slightly buzzed secretary, an annoyed female officer, and an impassive male pilot.

"So kid…do you wear contacts or something…hick…" Ryu slurred. Shinji finished his meal and set the chopsticks across the bowl.

"I do not sir," he calmly replied.

"Really?" Nami asked turning toward the boy. Rayne took a sip of her soda seeing the boy nod.

"So they are your natural color then?" the Chief asked out of curiosity.

"No and Yes," Shinji said drinking his tea.

"Oh…" the Chief said confused, but took another sip at his fifth beer. Nami was trying to see if something registered on the boy's face. Nothing appeared and she sipped her glass.

Rayne looked at her drink and stirred it around and around. She remembered when people asked her those questions and how quiet she became around the subject. But, she was thinking about it from how the male pilot was responding to them. Even though he didn't elaborate on his answers, they were just told however blunt they were. So far, she felt that she was the only one that had strange eyes. But when Shinji came, she felt more at ease from not feeling alone. She smiled slightly then drank her soda a little.

The chef of the noodle stand wasn't much of a social worker, but could observe people pretty well and tell where they came from. The only two people that he ever had a trouble figuring out was Rayne and Shinji. He got use to not asking personal questions around her. The boy was a different story. He had the looks of someone who was blunt, maybe autistic, and quiet yet no shyness emitted from him.

He had a calm presence as he sat straight. He concluded that he was in Rayne's category…just weirder than hers. His eyes shined in an odd way that a cold-blooded killer would have. But if you stared long enough, the calm face battled against that image into something tranquil however strange it was.

"So kid, where do you come from?" the Chef asked as he was cleaning the counter. Shinji looked at the man.

"I do not wish to answer that question sir," Shinji said calmly.

"Eh, sorry about that. I sometimes get a little nosy with people that stop by," he said with a smile. Seeing that both teens were finished, he took their empty bowls.

"That is alright."

He stared at his cup and some nightmarish flashbacks went by that some of his voices acted as narrators. They added sounds causing an effect to the distorted images but he remained impassive. Everyone paid their share for the dinner and walked back to the station. Rayne had to help Nami a little. From time to time, she would lean over a little too much. Shinji walked behind the Chief because he leaned back too much.

Inside the station, the Chief was put in his office and fell asleep as well as the secretary. Rayne came out of the secretary's office and sighed.

"They do that every time. I guess it's good sometimes to have a drinking buddy huh."

"It would seem so," Shinji replied standing outside Ryu's office. Rayne looked in and smirked.

"Sleeping like a baby,"

"Is there anything that is needed Miss Hymity?"

"I don't think so…oh call me Rayne please."

"..." Shinji said. Blinking slowly, he nodded.

"Very well, please forgive me for old habits."

"They say old habits die hard," she asked with a smile.

"That they do. Until we meet again, good day Miss Rayne," Shinji said with a bow then walked home. Rayne smiled and walked to her cubical space.


	12. Bitterness

Chapter 12: Bitterness

After the Fourth Angel attack, NERV setup a temporary research base in the mountains. Recovery teams were cleaning and retrieving parts of the Angel that were blown off in the city streets and the mountain side. In one of the research facility rooms, Ritsuko was typing on a computer that was retrieving data from a sample that they recovered in an adjacent room. Misato was wearing a working suit with the top folded around her waist and a helmet unbuckled. She was leaning on a wall while staring at Shinji who was looking through the window at one of the samples.

'...' she thought and sighed. 'Looks like goop to me.'

The male pilot was wearing grey cargo shorts and a dark-blue long sleeve shirt with a helmet fastened on his head. He was listening to his S-DAT. He stared at what was left of the sample, mostly a dark red-violent substance in a viscous form. Voices were telling him that he was that one time. He didn't express anything and kept staring.

"So, did you get any data from the sample of Mr. Enemy here?" Misato asked.

"See for yourself," Ritsuko said. Walking to where the scientist was, the monitor showed a three digit number "601".

"What's that mean?"

"That's the code number for 'insoluble'."

"So in other words, you haven't got a clue?"

"Yes, except we did learn one thing" Ritsuko said as she typed on the computer. "The Angel's individual wave-form pattern, despite the difference in its component material, resembles to human material…"

"…that match is 99.89%," she said drinking her coffee.

"99.89 percent! But that's the same as the Evas!" the Captain stated in shock.

Hearing footsteps from afar, they turned their heads to the entrance of the room they were in. They saw the Commander, Sub-Commander, and a couple of scientists walk by. It seemed that the recovery team was excited about picking up a core sample. Ritsuko looked back at the information coming in and Misato turned to see Shinji still standing but with his right hand on the window.

'I wonder what he is thinking…time to sneak,' she thought playfully.

Voices were contemplating on the latest discovery about the Angels. In a sense, NERV was killing a relative to human evolution. Despite being a rare species to have existed, some contemplated that these creatures were the biblical representation of Angels. Despite their form, religious groups saw these as messengers from the higher being about cleansing the world of its sin. Shinji listened to both his music and his voices discussion though not interested in either. Strangely, the two mixed well together.

'_So…if the slime in there is closely related to humans…can we manipulate it to our will?' _one voice asked out of the blue.

'_That would be fun,' _the little boy chimed while making skipping noises. All the voices started to chuckle then laughed like hyenas. As the volume of laughter became unbearable, Shinji pressed on the window a little more.

"What'cha looking at Shinji?" Misato said playfully. She clapped her hands on his shoulders first before speaking.

The Third Child didn't flinch and just looked forward. All three heard a thud at the window causing the Captain to look up and the scientist to turn around. Both were struck with horror at what slammed into the window view. The sample in the other room morphed into a monster's sucker mouth. It greedily tried to suck them into its dark red-violet color gullet as its thousands of mini teeth rapidly tapped on the glass.

Fidgeting as if it was very hungry, it tried harder. The terror level of both women rose hearing the glass starting to crack in webs. Then as quick as it came, the form stopped. Slowly retracing back to its pile of goop, the substance lied motionlessly. The readings from equipment gave notion that it was dead having no more energy to use.

"That," Shinji said calmly.

Hearing no reply, he blinked and turned his head to the left. Ritsuko was frozen with a scared face. Blinking, he turned his head to the right and looked up. Misato was in the same expression and seemed like a statue. He felt her hands gripping his shoulders tighter. Turning his head back to the window, he stared forward.

"May I ask that you let go Miss Misato?" he asked. Moments passed by with nothing said or moved. Shinji was getting a little better at physical touch but could not stand it very long. He felt his arms starting to give little violent trembles.

"Miss Misato, please let go of me," he asked again.

The Captain didn't register his voice. Frozen in place, she was still in disbelief at what happened. She remembered seeing a horror movie with Ritsuko that had something like what she just saw. The scientist remembered the movie that Misato was thinking about and thought how scary it would be to see it for real. Seeing it just froze her in terror.

When the male pilot still didn't get a reply, his limbs were starting to spasm. It made breathing difficult as he was slowly losing physical control. He had a fair idea that his voices were laughing at the practical joke, but they were silent. Trying to walk away, Misato's firm grip and being close to the window gave little leverage for him to use. Grabbing and prying her hands off his shoulders, he put them at her side. Walking away from the Captain, his limbs started to calm down. Getting between them, the Third Child looked at both.

"Dr. Akagi...Miss Misato...are you both feeling well?" he asked with an expressionless face and tone.

All he got was low conversation noises from down the hall. Both were still unresponsive. He called them again and got the same thing. Unsuccessful in getting them out of their stupor, he turned to his side and looked at the weakened window. Stepping back a little, he sprinted a few steps forward. When at the right distance, he jumped and dropped kick the window.

Upon impact, the glass instantly smashed forward sending shards into the observing room. The impact sounded like a small explosion which shook up the two women. Going through the window and landing on his feet, he instantly walked to be out of sight. Passing the substance, he heard the company in his head giggle. The voices were making sounds and visually making the goop move toward him.

Not turning around, he saw a hatch door in the corner of the room's ceiling. His voices giggled more disorderedly at him. A sudden feeling of many small teeth brushing his calves, rear, back, and head made his eyes widen a little. Bolting forward, he jumped at the ladder. Grabbing it near the halfway point, he climbed it to the ceiling. Climbing it, he went through the hatch door not reacting to the pulls he felt on his legs.

Reaching outside of the room, Shinji closed the door and looked around. The open hallway was below him and not many people were looking. At the end to his left, the Commander, Sub-Commander, and a couple of scientists were walking away from the Angel core sample. They were heading to the room that he and the two women were in. Seeing them go in or converge around the doorway, he dropped down to the hallway.

Landing quietly, his voices asked him to go to the Angel core. Not sure why or going to question it, he walked toward the damaged red orb. None of the men at the door entrance noticed him. Upon the window bursting forward, both Misato and Ritsuko blinked. Getting out of their stupor and realizing the glass broke, both looked in fear again at the substance. The Captain backed up slowly while the scientist saw something on the computer. The energy read out from the sensors inside showed a flat line.

"...Rits…" Misato whispered while turning her head little. "What are we going to do?"

"You can relax. Whatever was left in it has died," the faux blonde stated with relief.

"It's dead? Thank god!" the Captain stated. Sighing in relief, she then noticed something was amiss.

"Wait, where is Shinji?"

"What happened here Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi?" asked Kozo who first appeared in the room.

Looking at the doorway, both saw the Commanders and a couple of scientists. Ritsuko told what happened regarding about an energy residue that was left in the sample in the next room. Also, she stated that the sample tried to leech through the window at Misato.

"I want a report on this Dr. Akagi and Captain Katsuragi as soon as possible," the Commander stated coldly as usual.

"Yes sir," both women said. The group walked out leaving the two women behind in a disoriented state. As both Kozo and Gendo entered the hallway outside, they saw someone standing in front of the core sample that could be used. Both saw the Third Child standing there, noticing that he had earphones on.

Both blinked and saw the Third Child's front side. He walked forward towards them. The Sub-Commander was surprised how quickly the boy turned around, almost like he didn't. Gendo stared coldly as the Third Child moved towards him. Stopping some feet away, he bowed and walked passed them down the passageway. He didn't have any expression on his face.

"…" the Sub-Commander stated.

Feeling a slight shiver, he got a murky feeling about the pilot. He seemed puzzled how the Third Child acted around his father. Believing that any child who was abandoned by their parent, they would have resentment, anger or something of that nature. However, there seemed to be none. Strangely, he behaved similar to the First Child. It made him wonder what exactly happened during the unknown 11 years of his growing up.

"..." Gendo stated. Ignoring what he saw, he continued walking toward the core with the others following around him.

Ritsuko and Misato were still in a disoriented state. The scientist typed into the computer to see if any of the sensors had a visual into the room. Finding one, it showed that they weren't seeing things. When the sample went back to being on its table, they saw the boy trying to snap them out but they didn't respond. Then, they then saw how much the boy didn't like to be touch for his limps were trembling violently and quiet visibly. They were then curious on how Shinji woke them and got the answer when he shattered the window. Both made their report.

The next day at school, it was a nice day out with not a cloud in the sky. PE was in session with the girls swimming and the boys playing basketball. Most of the boys would sit on the bench-stands, but that didn't go to waste for them. They all had a somewhat good upshot view of the girl's swimsuits at the pool. Despite some female students knowing that the boys at the bleachers were ogling them, one particular person wasn't there.

Rei sat in her usual spot outside of the pool and next to the chain linked fence. She was staring into the void of things that only she knew of. She heard a couple of the girls talking about how the boys down there were perverts for watching them. She didn't care and continued her void.

"Man, this is quality TV aye?" Toji said with a sigh. Hearing the grunts of approve from others, the jock got next to Kensuke.

"Whatcha' starin' at Aida?"

"Nothing in particular," Kensuke said. There was a hint of redness on his cheeks still staring at the girls. Thinking of what to do to not be a target, he thought about the male pilot.

"What do you think Ikari would stare at?"

"Hmm," Toji stated and looked harder at the girls. "…Horaki...I think?"

"…I would say Ayanami?"

"Eh?! Why would ya say her?" Toji asked still staring at the girls.

"Come on Toji, they both act the same. Plus they're both the most exotic rated people in the school which adds to our fund money," Kensuke explained and continued to stare.

"Oh yeah," Toji said in semi-realization, semi-knowing it already. When a couple of girls pushed their rumps out, most of boys leaned forward and made a low sound of interest.

Rei turned toward them expecting to find the Third Child with them but he wasn't. She was about to lose interest when she saw a lone figure jogging along a turn on the track. Watching the figure turn, he was not going slow or fast. As he was about to go out of view, he suddenly stopped. The figure then turned toward her, bowed, then went back to jogging.

Rei's eyes widen a little to find the Third Child alone on the track. However, it was the odd feeling that he knew that she was staring at him. She turned back to stare at the floor, but turned back to the track when she saw him come into view again. Watching a couple of times, she stopped and just watched the floor the rest of the period. More questions about the boy came to mind.

For most of them, Ayanami couldn't answer them or seem satisfied with one answer. She held them for another time. Later inside NERV HQ, the two pilots went through a synch test which both improved. Shinji increased his percentage very little each time and Rei was back to where she was before her accident. Both Evas were locked in by shoulder restraints in an Eva cage.

Shinji was still in his Eva for the cool down session while Rei was done with hers. The First Child was out of the entry-plug and checking on readings of her Eva. Hearing footsteps from behind her, she continued looking at the displays readout

"Rei…" Gendo stated. She her turned her head toward him, she stood up.

"…Unit-00s reactivation test is finally coming up tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Rei said as she turned toward him.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm all right, don't worry," Rei said. Getting on the catwalk, she walked a little to be in front of him.

"I see. I'm sure it'll go smoothly this time," he said with a softened face.

"Yes sir," the female pilot said looking a little pleased from his expression.

[We'll get you out in a second Shinji.] Misato said. Shinji just nodded.

'_See you next time Shinji. Bye,' _Yui said cheerfully.

'Good day Miss Ikari,' he thought with a bow.

Opening his eyes, he saw a scene between the Commander and the First Child. Blinking, he looked at her Eva. He felt something very vague as he stared at it. The war machine almost seemed to emit an emotion. The presence in the Eva seemed strangely similar to Dr. Akagi.

His voices were shouting at him of family, pain, loneliness, loss of love, and murder. They went a step further and added a flashback of someone chocking a small child. Blinking, the flashback went away. Not reacting to it, the company in his head told him to make first contacted. Nodding internally, he closed his eyes concentrating on the remaining power his Eva had.

Inside Unit-00, a female human spirit stared with burning hatred at the two figures on the catwalk. In an act of revenge, she made syncing with the blue haired pilot harder by resisting. But at the same time, she didn't do that much for the resisting was done by the pilot herself. She smiled when the first reactivation test was disastrous. But, she frowned at the sight of the commander running toward the fallen pilot when the test almost ended fatally.

She didn't make contact with the other Eva for knowing who was in it. The feelings between them were probably mutual, but never tried to confirm it. Hearing about a back up pilot; however, the spirit hadn't seen him yet. She wondered what sort of mischief she could cause for the female pilot when a voice called out to her.

'Greetings, Dr. Naoko Akagi.'

The entry-plug for Unit-01 ejected and Shinji stepped out. He stood half in the shadows and saw multiple things. One, Rei and Gendo were looking at Unit-00. Two, a commotion was going on in the observing room. He could hear Ritsuko, Misato, Maya, Makoto, and Shigeru shouting what he thought sounded like disbelief. The last thing was Unit-00's head turned toward him a little even though it was off-line.

'...!?' the human spirit said. Hearing her name and where the voice came from, it was from the other war machine. She saw entry the plug ejecting.

'_So, that's the new pilot_?' Naoko thought with wonder. She waited and found the person standing half in the shadows. She zoomed in.

'_…It's his kid!? But how, wasn't he said to be dead!?_' she thought in shock. Looking quickly at Gendo, the spirit smirked evilly.

'_Lying, two timing bastard…_'

Naoko stared back at the other pilot to see if a good view would come. Shinji stared at the Unit-00 a little longer. A sensation went through him giving him a vague feeling that Yui was laughing. Blinking, he stepped onto the catwalk. Answer a couple of questions for the technicians out on the connecting catwalk, he stared walking down to the main walkway area.

Gendo and Rei stared at the Eva-00 who just moved its head a little by itself. Seeing it stare at something, both turned toward the source. Seeing the Third Child, he was walking across the Eva cage. Both heard a commotion in the control room when they heard something move again. Turning back toward the Eva, its head moved very slightly.

Rei saw from the corner of her eye that the Commander was in a state of surprise which was rare to see him like that. She saw his head move very slowly as it continued to watch something. Turning back around, the Third Child made it to the wall. Instead of the exit to his right, he turned left. There was another set of exit doors on the other end of the catwalk.

Rei concluded that the Eva was watching Shinji for a reason unknown to her. The result added more questions that she couldn't answer. Everyone in the observation was watching in disbelief as Unit-00 was moving on its own and watching the Third Child. This of course shot everyone's curiosity through the roof. Naoko took Shinji's entire figure and listed the first things that came to mind. She did not care if it was immature or improper.

'_My, my how handsome you look from the last time I saw you…Shinji I believe,_' said to herself while watching him. Despite him walking, the spirit saw his eyes slowly turn toward her direction. They stopped at the corner of his eyes and bore at her while continuing to walk.

'_Hmm, you have pretty eyes…but weren't they blue…I don't remember. Now if they didn't have that gloomy shine…_' the spirit trailed off seeing the odd shine fading away.

'_That's better,_' she thought with a small smile. Looking at his build, her smile grew a little more. Seeing as he was nearing the exit, she was about to turn away into her prison void. However, the pilot was still staring in her direction while walking. It almost felt that he could feel her presence and made a pondering comment.

'_I wonder what he would look like if he smiled_?'

Blinking in surprise, his expression changed. His last steps before turning to the exit, he put on his lady-killer smile. His voices were giggling, laughing, chuckling, cackling, and mocking him as he tried to resist. They were able to break through his resistance and change his stoic expression. All of them knew the spirit was watching him and enjoyed Shinji's irritation for getting unwanted attention.

'...' Naoko said and just stared. In her form of nothingness, she imagined herself sitting and leaning forward on a table. With her right arm prompting up her chin in hand, a wicked smile came. Thoughts of multiple things came to mind dealing with the Third Child. Not only that, but how to corrupt Gendo using his child as the source.

In the locker room, Shinji changed out of his plug suit. He only had his underwear on when Misato and Ritsuko came in. He turned and looked at them impassively for a moment then started putting his pants and shirt on. Both looked at something else till he fully dressed. However, the Captain looked back from the corner of her eye.

'I thought I saw scars on his thighs…maybe it was my imagination.'

When both heard the sound of a buckle, they turned around to see the pilot bowing to them. He stood there looking at them seemingly waiting for them to speak. The NERV scientist asked a series of questions which he answered mostly yes or no to. Both women felt that he was holding information but decided what they had was good enough for now.

"Is there anything else you need?" Shinji asked.

"No Ikari, that is good for today," Ritsuko stated. She made her last note on her clipboard.

"Oh hey Rits, you're coming over right?" Misato said. Realizing and stating before forgetting, the scientist nodded.

"Great! Why not you come over as well Shinji?"

'_You are so going!'_ the enthusiastic voice stated in his head.

_'Second on that,' _another voiced stated a little older than the others.

"Very well." He turned and got his watch and back pack on.

As the three walked together, the Captain tried to persuade Shinji to let her drive him to her place. He countered saying only if he was order to. After Misato grinned and ordered him, they went to the parking garage. Once in her car, the three went to Misato's apartment.

Ritsuko had a fair idea why he didn't want to be in the car with Misato driving. Zipping through the city wasn't exactly relaxing or enjoyable to any extent. She looked back at him who just stared forward with hands at his sides. There wasn't any emotion of than impassive on his face. She turned back and counted another near-miss accident on her mental check board.

The three reached her apartment in one piece. Entering her home, Misato saw Ritsuko mentioned that the apartment smelled fresh for once. Frowning at her comment, both saw the male pilot go ahead of them. When the scientist turned into the living room, the apartment looked mostly clean. The Captain saw the surprised look on the other's face.

"If this was your doing Misato, I would be shocked," Ritsuko said as she sat down at the dinner table.

"I would be as well," Misato added in as she sat down adjacent from her. They talked a little bit till Shinji placed drinks in front of them. He was in an apron.

"Dinner will be ready in around forty minutes," he said. Misato popped open her beer and took a drink. Ritsuko looked at her drink then at Shinji.

"It is a cocktail," he said. Nodding her head, she took a sip.

"This is pretty good," Ritsuko said in surprise. Bowing, the male pilot went back into the kitchen. Misato placed her beer down and saw a smirk on her friend's face.

"Working him as a servant I see."

"Hardly, he just asks me to do things."

"Oh, why would that be the case?"

"He says doing "butler" stuff serves more of a purpose coming here," she said drinking her beer again.

"..." Ritsuko said feeling that something was hiding. There had to be a different reason the boy came to visit Misato and it wasn't for sightseeing. She skipped the subject and talked about something else with the Captain.

After the alotted time for the meal, dinner was at the table and Ritsuko looked at all the meals. Even the smallest parts looked good visually. The doctor even saw that Misato's pet penguin's meal looked good. Both were about to eat till they noticed something missing. The Third Child hadn't sat down and was in the kitchen cleaning dishes.

"Hey Shinji, get your butt in here and eat!" Misato shouted into the kitchen.

Ritsuko sighed and took a bite of dinner. Startled, she was surprised on how good and interesting it tasted. A few moments later, the Third Child came out. He sat across from the scientist and got his helping. The Captain smiled and happily munched on her food. Ritsuko continued to eat while watching the boy eat.

He ate in smaller portions toward Misato's size of eating. Almost every time he ate, he seemed to have his eyes closed. It reminded her of how a royal female would eat. She also noticed that he wasn't bothered by her friend's behavior which was a surprise. The scientist thought given his mannerisms and strictness, he would have riled at the Captain. However, it intrigued her how the teen can just take a ranting and still be calm. She also took his demeanor as something to just to relax, also like a homey atmosphere.

"Dinner was really good," Ritsuko said with a small smile. Misato confirming with a grunt while drinking her beer.

"Thank you," Shinji said. Giving a small bow, he kept a stoic face. He gathered the dishes and went to the kitchen to clean them. Both women went on to talk about other things such as work, what is going on in the world, and shows. When it came around to the subject of cooking…

"Seriously Misato, your cooking could be rated as a level three bio-weapon which could be of use some day," Ritsuko said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that my cooking isn't bad. Shinji likes it," Misato said confidently.

"...!?" she said surprised. Thinking about it, she wondered if he was a considerate person.

"He probably says that to keep you from feeling bad," Ritsuko said with another smirk. Seeing her get up, she went into the kitchen and opened her refrigerator. Retrieving something from it, she came back with a leftover meal she stated that she made.

"Why not you try it, you won't believe your tongue," Misato said with grin.

"I'll pass on that one."

"What!? Come on, please?" the Captain asked with a pleading voice and face. Ritsuko harden her face while looking at her, but then sighed. The scientist looked in the bowl and found nothing off color or anything.

'Appearances can be deceiving,' she thought. She picked up a fork and stabbed a small portion of the leftover. Looking it over, the rice and toppings seemed to look normal; however, there was a red sauce on them.

'…Curry…' she thought with a nervous gulp.

Sighing internally, she took a bite. Her expectations of Misato's bad cooking were not there. The leftover meal tasted semi-good with the curry. But the curry was the signature bio-weapon on food. It wasn't half bad which was surprising. She looked at the Captain then back at the food.

"You made this?" Ritsuko asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Misato said as she sat in her original spot. She saw the scientist giving her a look of disbelief which made her smile.

"Shinji has been giving me a few pointers."

"Ah...that is a relief," Ritsuko stated with a sighed in relief. "For a minute there, I thought someone abducted the real one and put another that could cook. Hmm, that could be an improvement."

"..." Misato said. Giving her a glare, the faux blonde held up her hands and giggled. Shinji came out of the kitchen having put all the dishes and silverware away.

"Is there anything that is needed?" he asked.

"..." the lavender haired woman said and sighed. "Shinji, take a load off. Pull up a chair and chat with us for a bit."

A moment passed by as the male pilot just stared at Misato. The Captain was determined to break through his stare and to win the contest. Ritsuko watched in amusement. The pilot blinked then bowed.

"Very well," he said. Going to where he was at dinner, he sat down. Both women looked at him expecting him to say something. A few moments passed and nothing happened. He just stared forward which started to make Ritsuko feel slightly uneasy.

"So Shinji, how is your place going?" Misato asked. Despite saying it, images of what she saw crept into her mind.

"It is fine," Shinji said. Without moving, his eyes slowly turned toward her.

"Is it…clean?" she asked and trailed off while drinking her beer.

"...?" the scientist said.

Raising an eye brow at her, she glanced at the Third Child who just nodded. He slowly moved his eyes and made eye contact with her. It made her feel uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. Misato sighed in relief which Ritsuko shifted her gaze to look at her. Curiosity came to her mind of asking but ignored it and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, here take this," Misato said. Getting out a card, she slid it across the table. Watching the card, he caught it before going over the edge.

"It's your new security card," she stated. He nodded.

"Oh, take this too Ikari," Ritsuko said. Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out another card. She handed it to Misato who handed it to him.

"I keep forgetting to give her it. Sorry, but could you drop it off at her place tomorrow before you go to HQ," she asked. Shinji looked at the card while his voices were making noises of ghosts in an old haunted house. A little boy giggled from time to time which amplified each time he giggled. Misato saw that he was staring at the card a little bit. Despite his face never changing expression, she decided to put her move on.

"Like what you see?" Misato asked in a teasing voice. Shinji looked up slowly from the card at Misato who was grinning. His voices continued their process making it hard for him to hear what the two women were saying.

"That is a possibility," he said. Slowly standing up, he walked over to where his backpack was in the living room.

"Ohh, you like to leave people on the edge don't cha," Misato stated finding humor in what he said.

"...people end up dead...from that process Miss Misato," he said calmly. Closing his bag, he stood up and turned around. Ritsuko and Misato's eyes widen a little. An uncomfortable silence filled the apartment when the Captain broke it.

"Uhh…right."

"Is there anything else that is needed?" the boy asked. Misato shook her head. He bowed and left for home. Once the door closed and footsteps couldn't be heard, Misato turned to Ritsuko.

"What was that all about?"

"..." the scientist said. She was looking at her drink taking in what the boy said. Blinking, she looked up to see the Captain looking at her.

"Hmm, about what?"

"About what he said, leaving people on edge makes them dead in the end. Do you think he's depressed or something?" Misato wondered.

"..." Ritsuko said giving a slight frown. "He has schizophrenia Misato."

"Oh yeah-you know, he doesn't seem to show signs of it. Do you think he takes medication or had training of some sort?"

"..." she said with an annoyed face. "You saw his record."

"Yeah, yeah I know…but do you think he had?"

"It could be a possibility," the scientist stated. Sitting back in her chair, she folded her arms across her chest.

"But I've tested and asked him...there aren't any meds in him."


	13. A Puppet and An Empty Shell

Chapter 13: A Puppet and an Empty Shell

Returning to his home, he did a little housework before going to bed. The next day came and Shinji did his morning routine. After completing it, he got ready for his next destination. He put on black slacks, a white overcast t-shirt, a black windbreaker, his watch, shoes and his backpack. Closing his door, his voices directed him to the place he needed to deliver the NERV card.

An hour or so later, he arrived at the factory produced apartment complexes that had seen better days. They looked cluttered, broken, and empty. Pulling out a piece of paper in his pocket, it had both the apartment complex and room number. Blinking and putting it away, he headed toward it. Getting to the correct one and stopping, he looked up.

Seeing where the apartment door should be, he blinked and looked forward. Walking, he spotted the staircase that would lead to the First Child's floor. As he was climbing the steps, his voices were shouting rape into his ears. He didn't know why they said that word. Given the amount of rooms in the complex along with how rundown they appeared, that activity could be happening anywhere.

Ayanami had woken up a bit ago. Still feeling the cobb webs of sleep, she was taking a cold morning shower to wake up. Putting herself under the shower head, she stood there letting the ice water splash on her face and body. After a few minutes, she washed herself. Turning off the water, Rei stood there in a void thinking about nothing in particular.

Blinking, she got out. Taking a towel from the hanger, she began drying her hair. Slipping on indoor sandals, she didn't put on anything else. Walking out of the bathroom, her room was semi illuminated. Sunlight through the drapes was the only light turned on. Not caring about the lights being off, she made her way toward her dresser.

"Hello my pretty," a rash, deep voice came from the hallway.

Rei stopped and turned toward her unexpected visitor. It was a man leaning on the door frame to the entrance hallway. He was dressed in a dark green business suit with shining cufflinks. Steeping out of the shadows to show his appearance, the teen's face changed a little to an apprehensive face. He looked to be 40-50 years of age with a little extra packaging around the stomach.

"It's a rarity to find gems in these places," he said with a shark smile. "But the setting here suits what I'm going to do to you."

"..." Ayanami said.

She didn't understand what the man meant or insinuated. However, she felt an emotion of fear taking over as she took a step back. The man appeared to be in bliss. He ogled the girl extensively to the point of drooling from her outfit. The teen only had a towel around her neck. Both ends of the cloth covered her developing "fun bags" while her vagina was exposed.

Feeling his shaft straining against his pants, he felt goosebumps on his skin. Adding check on his mental chalkboard, it increased the number of females that he has defiled. He took another step when a knock came at the door. Another one came after a couple of seconds followed by another the same time after. The First Child saw the disappointment on the man's face, but it changed back to the shark smile.

"I'll drive our little visitor away my pretty. Don't you go anywhere now," he said. Turning around, he walked towards the front door and opened it quickly.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. Thinking it was a service person, he saw the top of someone's head. Blinking and looking down, it was a boy about the girl's age. The teen bowed.

"Greetings sir," Shinji asked with a stoic expression. "Is Miss Ayanami in?"

'Weird kid…by the looks of him, he must be fragile…heh heh, it's been awhile since I forced two kids. This will make a good picture collection,' he man thought evilly.

"Why yes she is, please come in."

The man stepped aside and saw the boy bowed slightly again. Watching him walk in calmly, the man slowly closed the door. Waiting patiently, he observed the teen and waited for his cue. The Third Child took off his shoes and bag at the entrance. Continuing forward, the pilot walked to the main living area.

Looking around with his eyes, he was taking in how dirty and trashy the space was. Entering the living room, he stopped and saw who he was looking for. Ayanami was standing naked with only a towel hanging from the back of her neck down to her bosom. She looked a little scared. Though his voices were ogling the First Child, the male pilot did not look down. Only the child voice seemed displeased by the other voices actions.

"..." he said. Ignorning them, he bowed and closed his eyes.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami-" he said standing back up. He opened his mouth when two hands were placed on his shoulders.

"How about the two of you get together...now…I won't say it twice," the man stated firmly.

"..." Shinji said. The male pilot stared at Ayanami with an impassive face while she still held her apprehensive one.

"Sir, please take your hands off of me," the Third Child said stoically.

Rei noticed that the Third Child was beginning to give small tremors from one body part to another. However unlike his body behavior, his face held the same expression. Feeling something developing in the air, she started to feel his atmosphere start to change. It morphed into a dark murky feeling that she hadn't heard or felt before. The intruder didn't notice as he laughed then leaned his head next to the boy's ear.

"Not until we walk forward and start playing doctor with-"

"I will repeat myself...take your hands...off me sir," the boy stated in the impassive voice. The man looked at the boy and chuckled, only tightening his grip. She noticed him give a slow blink then only moved his eyes slowly to her.

"Excuse me Miss Ayanami," he said. Seeing her blink, the male pilot gave a small nod.

Without warning, Third Child threw his head back hard and smacked man's nose. The older gentlemen let go of the boy and gripped his nose, groaning in pain and anger. Pivoting around to face the person, Shinji got into a defensive stance. Making a threat at the male teen, the suited man rushed him. Throwing a wide right punch, it missed.

Shinji ducked from getting a fist to his face. With quickness, he reached and murderously gripped the man's neck. Without hesitation or wind up, the male pilot slammed a right knee into the man's stomach. Blinking from how quick the turn around was, Rei saw the man's face turn into disorder. The Third Child let go of the older gentleman.

Only taking a step back, he bent forward and held his gut. One hand immediately covered his mouth as he gave the impression of about to regurgitate. However, the male teen raised his right elbow and slammed it hard to the back of man's head. Flopping onto the hard floor with a thud, he was out cold. Standing back straight, Third Child dusted the invisible dirt off him.

He turned around and bowed again to her. Ayanami's expression went back to her normal stoic face; however, she felt something that she couldn't identify. Tilting her head in mild confusion, she tried analyzing it. She felt a relief sensation going through her but didn't understand what or why she was feeling it.

"Forgive my rudeness of interrupting anything Miss Ayanami," he said while looking at her face.

"There was no interruption Ikari, I do not know him," she said.

Blinking, she moved her head back straight and watched the Third Child. Rei saw only his eyes moving slowly to look at the man on the floor. A moment passed as his eyes slowly returned to her face. A small amount of goosebumps flared on the albino girl's back. The sensation felt odd and unpleasant as if being naked seemed to emphasize what she felt. Reaching into his pocket, he got something out and extended it to her with his left hand.

"We have received new security cards. I was asked by Dr. Akagi to give it to you."

"..." Rei said. Nodding, she walked closer to him and stopped. Extending her hand, she grabbed the card. She then noticed Shinji's watch which the orange color face seemed to draw her attention…Blinking, she saw him withdrew his hand back to his side. Another wave of murkiness went through her for some reason.

"Is there anything that you need Miss Ayanami?" he asked calmly. She blinked.

"No Ikari."

"Very well, excuse me then," he said with a bow.

The male pilot turned around and lowered to the unconscious man. Picking him up with only his right pinky, he walked normally out the door. Rei pondered the possibilities of someone to show improbable physical strength. She also wondered why the male pilot didn't express the same emotions as the man. Despite her being naked, she did not feel the same vibe. Deciding that it didn't matter, she got dressed.

Finished dressing, she ate a small breakfast and grabbed her bag. Exiting her apartment, Ayanami walked down the walkway to the stairs. Reaching them and walking down the steps, she began hearing sounds coming from above. They sounded like something beating against flesh and metal with a person gasping. Looking up, the female pilot didn't see anything. Continuing to go down the stairs, the beating sounds got quieter. When she planted one foot on the sidewalk, a death scream came from above.

Blinking from surprise, she turned around. Unable to find where the noise came from, the scream kept getting louder and closer. Finding that it was coming from the ally, she walked quickly toward it. Halfway there, the scream was cut off suddenly by a fleshy burst sound. Continuing, Rei looked down the somewhat open passageway.

Her eyes widen to find a body split in half. Blood splattered on the ground, walls, and objects lying around. It was like a large red cloud around the body with innards filling the holes in the ground. Feeling eyes looking down at her, Rei looked to the roof. Shinji was standing there looking down. Blinking out of reflex, he was gone.

Hearing something in front of her, she turned slowly back to the corpse. The male pilot was standing next to it facing away from her. Her eyes widen more when she blinked again. The Third Child was suddenly standing a foot and a half away from her. A feeling of something dreadful came out of him that made her freeze. He bowed slowly not showing his eyes then vanished again.

Blinking rapidly and confused, Ayanami heard footsteps behind her. Turning slowly around toward the sidewalk, hers were still wide eye with apprehension. Shinji was there walking away on it slowly till he suddenly stopped. He turned slowly toward her and began walking back towards her. She couldn't hear anything else except the soft clicks from his shoes.

"..." she said. Fearing that Shinji would do something unknowing to her sight, Rei tried not to blink. He stopped in front of her as she started to see the world behind him starting to swirl.

"Miss Ayanami…Miss Ayanami…Miss Ayanami," Shinji kept repeating.

"...!?" Rei said. Blinking rapidly, she saw that she was back in her apartment. Shinji was standing in front of her. Looking at the floor, the man was still in one piece. Noticing that her hand was still extended out with her card in hand, she turned back to the Third Child. He was standing with both hands at his side.

"Miss Ayanami, are you feeling well?" the male pilot asked in a calm voice. She looked at him for a moment and felt nothing coming out of him. She sighed internally despite feeling tense inside still.

"Yes," she finally replied. Putting her hand at her side, the First Child turned around and walked to her dresser.

"Is there anything you need Miss Ayanami?" he asked stoically and looking the other way.

"No Ikari," she answered but felt déjà vu.

"Very well, shall I accompany you for we are going to the same location?"

"No, that will not be needed," she replied coldly.

"..." Shinji said and bowed. "Very well, good day."

Out of a strange impulse, Rei turned and watched him. The Third Child turned around grabbed the man's belt with one hand. He dragged the unconscious body and walked out of the apartment. Sighing internally and turning back to the dresser. Paranoia hit her and took a last glance at Shinji. Her eyes shot open when she saw him dragging the man with just his right pinky out the door. Watching the door close silently, she decided to chase after him from the same impulse.

Dressing quickly, she brushed her teeth and walked out briskly only to hear a loud metal clang. Opening her door and looking around, she didn't find anyone. She then heard footsteps and saw the the male pilot walking down the stairs. Watching him a little to see if anything happened, nothing did. Blinking, everything stayed the same.

Questions developed in her head that she couldn't answer. Feeling confused and a little irritated, she decided to go to NERV as well. Following him at a distance, they headed toward a train station. Both got onto the train rail and were riding in the same car. They didn't sit together as each occupied a bench across from one another.

Both sat at the left end of their bench so they weren't directly across from each other. Rei got out a small manual book and began reading. As the train went along, she felt an urge to look over at the Third Child. At first, she ignored it for not finding a reason to do the impulse. However, the urge became nagging and was not leaving.

Stopping at a paragraph, she looked with her eyes and saw that Shinji was reading a book as well. About to read the title, something changed. His right eye moved by itself and slowly turned toward her. The left eye was still looking at the book. Blinking in surprise and turning back to her book, a creepy feeling washed over her. It made reading harder as more questions drew up in her head.

A small flap was heard as she brought her book closer to her face. Looking over again, the male pilot closed his book and placed it in his bag. Zipping up his backpack, he looked forward then closed his eyes. Time went by and nothing happened. Blinking, she went back to her reading and ignored any other impulses to see what he was doing.

When the train stopped, Ayanami got out first followed by Shinji. Both were walking at a distance apart, never breaking it nor changing it. No word was said between them which didn't affect them in any way, shape, or state of mind. Both entered NERV and were heading down stairs. She took the escalator while he took the stairs which were right of the escalator. Not hearing any footsteps, the First Child assumed the male pilot was on the same escalator.

Rei got off the first escalator and started walking to the second. In front of the second set, she stopped not hearing any following footsteps. She turned her head to the left and found that he wasn't behind her. Fully turned behind her, the Third Child was nowhere to be seen. Blinking in confusion, the First Child turned around. Surprised, Shinji was walking down the next set of stairs in front of her silently.

Contemplating on the several questions that developed, she couldn't find an answer to them. Ignoring them, she went down the escalator feeling her hands close into soft fists of frustration. Following him, he never stopped or looked behind at her. The sight of his back was something that made her feel off. Debating on how it made her feel, it made her a little more frustrated.

Shaking her head, she had something more important to focus on. Coming up to an intersection, both pilots parted without saying a word. While he went toward the control, she went to the locker room to change into her plugsuit. Once done, she headed toward the Eva cage. Once there, she saw Unit-00 was restrained to the far wall. Seeing the technicians come to her, the escort her to the entry-plug for her test.

"We will now commence the reactivation test for Unit-00," Ritsuko stated from inside the control room. After the techs helped loaded the First Child into the entry-plug, the canister entered the Eva and powered on.

"Rei, are you ready?" asked Gendo.

[Yes sir] Rei replied over the comm-link.

"Your synch ratio is not as high as before, is something wrong?"

[No. I am fine] she said. Trying to clear her mind, the frustration she had earlier still lingered. A small possibility was that the male pilot was also in the control room that made her remember her irritation.

"Initiate primary contact," Gendo ordered.

"Main power contact."

"Operational voltage critical point, cleared!"

"Shift to phase two!"

"Begin linking pilot to Unit-00."

"Pulse and harmonics normal."

"All nerve links connected."

"No abnormalities in CNS."

"..." Shinji said. He stood watching the reactivation test because his voices wanted to watch. They were pretty quite. The countdown began for the absolute borderline. He then heard them starting to rumble about the word hate to love and how they were interwoven with certain people.

"_People are going to die you know."_

"_Always on the verge of destruction because of being with another..."_

"…_that isn't theirs."_

"_Crude world don't you think Shinji,"_ a voice echoed through his head while the others started to giggle hysterically.

"…" the male pilot said. Blinking, he started saw blood dripping from all the walls. The words love and hate started to be written on the walls with red as the iron-smelling liquid continued to flow down. The child voice mentioned of how awing it was about looking at an Angel. The Third Child took this information and left silently to the lockers.

"Borderline cleared!"

"Unit-00 has been activated."

"Now commencing linkage test."

"..." Kozo stated. He was nearby a room phone when it started to ring. Answering it, he put it down.

"Ikari. An unidentified flying object is heading this way. It's most likely an Angel."

"..." Gendo stated. Misato looked over to the Commander as he thought over the new information. "Abort the test! All personnel, go to level one yellow alert!" Gendo ordered.

"Can we use Unit-00?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"It's not battle-ready yet. What about Unit-01?"

"We can have it up in six minutes," Ritsuko answered.

"Good. Scramble it," he stated. Gendo and the scientist turned to see the male pilot not there.

"Third Child is in the Eva Cage and heading toward Unit-01," Maya stated.

'That fast…' Ritsuko stared at the screen. Gendo stared coldly at the screen showing the Third Child.

From above the mountains came down the Fifth Angel. Shaped as two perfectly angled pyramids, they were connected at their base to create a floating diamond. A small beltline layer was between the two geometric shapes and had various colors emitted from it. Reaching the base of the mountains, it migrated across the lake before entering the outskirts of Neo-Tokyo.

"The target is now above Lake Ashino," Shigeru stated.

"Eva Unit-01 is ready for take-off!" Makoto stated.

"Eva Unit-01 launch!" ordered Misato. The Eva shot upward through the vertical track accelerating toward the surface. The Angel felt an energy surge coming from underground up ahead. Seeing it would be in its firing range, it powered up.

"...!?" Shigeru stated. He saw the readings on his terminal of what the Angel was doing.

"I'm getting a high energy reading within the target!"

"What?!" shouted Misato.

"It's accelerating on its periphery! Starting to converge!" he shouted.

"A particle beam?!" Misato gasped. With that the Eva snapped to the surface.

"NO! Shinji, get out of the way!" she shouted.

Shinji stared at the Angel which his voices were saying lasers with glee. The Angel unleashed a large particle beam that rushed above the city buildings. It went through the building that was covering the Eva and went through other buildings behind it. Ducking quickly to the ground, Unit-01 avoided being shot at by the particle beam. The NERV crew in the bridge sighed heavily with relief…almost.

"Cable has been cut!" Maya shouted. Her outburst brought everyone back on their toes watching the emergency battery countdown. Misato then saw the purple Unit get up slowly. Once standing, it walked towards the Angel like nothing was wrong which made people baffled.

"Shinji! What the hell do you think you are doing!? Find some cover damn it!" Misato shouted into the intercom. Shinji didn't reply and kept walking forward. His voices were grinning and having a mad look in their eyes at the floating diamond giant.

"Another energy reading!" Shigeru stated.

"DAMNIT SHINJI!" Misato fumed in anger and worry.

Another particle beam went by and missed the Eva again hitting the first spot again. The only damage was the increasing blast area at the middle of a mountain far behind the city. Doing more and more laser attacks, the Eva continued to avoid them. The way Shinji dodged was leaning backwards diagonally, to the side, or straight back with quickest matching the particle beam. Every successful dodge, he returned to a standing position and walked forward.

To the crew, it was almost like a hunter stalking and staring down its prey. The bridge technician stated that the floating enemy was rapidly increasing its energy readings. They could see it based on how rapidly the colors were emitting from the Angel's centerline. With out warning, it did rapid particle beams toward the Eva walking closer and closer to it. With each shot, the towering war machine continued to dodge again and again.

As the countdown continued, more than three minutes passed by slowly and Shinji was still walking towards the Angel. A visual of the cockpit was brought up and showed his stoic face. The male pilot didn't receive any damage which was amazing yet frightening at the same time. Staff at the command center could feel the angry aura from the Captain. She wasn't very happy what the male pilot was doing.

As another particle beam was fired, Unit-01 avoided it quickly. Standing back straight, it continued to walk forward in the Angel's direction. Shigeru saw that the Angel powered up again, but its readings were lethargic. For the floating enemy, it made a self discovery. Shooting particle beams didn't hinder its energy. Shooting a mass load of them in rapid session did and made it tired.

"Battery countdown has reached the one minute mark!" Maya shouted.

"Shinji…return to base so we can form a plan later to destroy the Angel," Misato ordered in a low growling tone.

Ritsuko took a risk and glanced at Misato. She could see a tremendous scowl on her face which darkened her features. The doctor turned back to the screen with anticipation. The Third Child stopped and was standing a half a block away from the diamond shaped Angel. He dodged another particle beam that it shot.

[Very well] he answered calmly.

As the Angel tiredly powered up again, the Eva did a forward handspring toward it. Breaking through the AT barrier, Unit-01 landed its feet on a side face. Timing the momentum and muscling its legs down, he pushed off and kicked the enemy down. The result was the war machine being launched high into the air and moving backwards quickly. It did a long and high graceful backflip towards where it came out of the ground.

The Angel's top side slammed hard to the ground. Cracks formed on its prism like surface while a gash formed on the street where it impacted. Though fatigued, the diamond shaped being felt surprised at how easily the purple Eva passed through its defenses and avoided its offenses so easily. Coming down from being launched, Unit-01 landed on the street. Sliding to where the lift was, the back of the Unit's heels barely touched it when stopping.

Without stopping motion, Shinji turned around and grabbed the lift's back plate. From the particle beams going through it, there was a large center hole in the board that was a bit taller and wider than the war machine. Ripping it off, the male pilot quickly got the Eva into a stance toward the Angel. Doing a running start, the Eva spun 360 degrees and launched the plate at the enemy. Jumping back to the lift, the elevator went down.

The NERV crew watched the thick metal back plate zip through the air like a ninja star toward the Angel. Nearby building windows rattled as the large object flew by at high speeds. Ramiel got back up to its original position just to see an object coming at high velocity. The metal projectile didn't make it as the AT-barrier was deployed. However, it did something different than was expected.

Normally the AT barrier would deflect any object. But from the force that the Eva threw the plate and with rash aero dynamics created on it, the plate was pushing against the barrier. The sound of metal grinding and being bent forcefully echoed loudly through the buildings and streets nearby. When the momentum behind the back plate died down, it had flattened into a metal log before dropping to the ground. A loud and echoing metal clang was heard once it hit the street below.

"The target has gone inactive," Shigeru stated.

"Target has begun regeneration," Makoto added.

"Eva-Unit 01 is docked," Maya replied seeing the indication on her monitor. People felt the dark atmosphere fading and look to see Misato walking away.

"He is going to get it," Shigeru said with a sigh.

"…yeah." Makoto nodded his head.

He looked back at where the Captain walked then looked back at his panel with a concern face. 20 minutes later, the bridge crew and Ritsuko heard heels come back. They turned and blinked to see Misato. Her face was a bit pale and was sweating like she was shook-in up. Leaning on a wall, she stared at the ground. Shigeru, Makoto, and Maya looked at Ritsuko who looked at them then back at lavender haired woman.

"So how did the talk go with the Third Child go?" the scientist asked.

"..." Misato said. Looking up to see people staring, she gave a fake reassuring smile.

"It went okay, we came to an understanding. He's not going to disobey my orders again," she said rather hollow.

"..." Ritsuko said looked at Misato.

Unconvinced, she just a raised eyebrow and nodded. The three bridge technicians turned back to their terminals, but kept their ears open. The scientist turned back forward and went on her business with damages to Unit-01. Other than a charging cable being vaporized, there was no damage on the Eva. Two hours later, the Angel had regenerated itself. It moved toward a certain street block before stopping. Underneath itserlf, something came out looking like a large drill. It collided with the street and started to dig.

"What has the enemy started to do?" Ritsuko asked.

"It's drilling into the Geofront towards NERV HQ." replied Makoto.

"I see. Trying a direct attack against us," Ritsuko stated.

As time passed by, Misato did a series of tests to see if there was a sensor in the Angel. After many trials and destroyed military units, Misato concluded that the target did have radar. It seemed to be a fortress with good offense and defense that shot at anything within a radius. The time destination of when the drill would pierce through the Geo-Front's twenty-two armored plates was less than ten hours away or after two tomorrow morning.

Rei was in her school uniform walking around the hallways of NERV looking for someone. She was ordered to tell the Third Child what the schedule was for tonight and tomorrow morning. After thirty minutes of not finding him, she walked to the command center. Ayanami didn't see anyone at the bridge which she said nothing and began searching again. Another half an hour went by and she still couldn't find the pilot.

'Did he go home? He was not instructed to leave,' Rei thought.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out. Turning a corner, she walked down another hallway. She passed the shooting range then stopped. Peering into the quiet room, there was a backpack she recognized on the table with other items. Opening the door, she closed the door and started noticing something familiar. There was music playing quietly in the backroom of the shooting range. It was recognizable for it was part of the S-DAT tape she listened to when recovering in the hospital.

Rei heard low sounds of gun fire and turned toward the observatory window of the survival course. Upon reaching it, she saw the Third Child go through the course. Shinji would hide then pop out and shoot. Sometimes he walked in shooting tactfully and other times not. He changed again by engaging in quick draw. She watched as he holstered his pistol then whipped it out quickly. The dummy drone buzzed being killed.

'Why does Ikari do this? Is he in need of safety?' the female pilot thought seeing multiple targets go down.

'His choice of music towards his activity…' she pondered. Oddly, the gun fire and music tried blending together.

'…is strange.'

A buzzer went off and Shinji came out of the survival course. Stopping, he turned towards Ayanami with an impassive face. He bowed then walked to the table, gun in hand. Watching him pass by, she blinked then followed. The male pilot took a seat at the large table and placed the gun on it. He kept his gloves on and took off the other accessories he was wearing. Placing those aside, he sat down and began disassembling the pistol.

"Is there something you need Miss Ayanami?" Shinji asked stoically. He grabbed a small brush and started to clean the muzzle. Rei came next to the table and got out a small black notebook.

"I have been instructed to give the schedule for the operation. It will begin at zero hundred hours tomorrow. Shall I read it?" she asked while looking at him.

"If you wish to," he stated. Turning the gun around, he started to clean the ejection slot and chamber.

"You know the schedule?"

"Do you wish me to say it to confirm it?" he asked. Putting the brush down, he took a rag and began to wipe dirt and grime inside and outside the dark metal color weapon. Rei opened her notebook and nodded. He placed the handgun down and stood up. Pushing the chair in, he spoke calmly with a neutral expression looking at her.

"Pilots Ayanami and Ikari will meet at the cage at 1730 hours. At 1800 hours, Eva Unit-00 and Unit-01 will be activated. 1805 hours, launch. At 1830, arrive at the temporary base on Mt. Futago. Wait further orders. Commence operation at midnight."

"..." she said and closed her book. About to put it away, she saw the Third Child slightly bowing.

"Why are you bowing Ikari?" she asked slightly confused.

"Have I not said the correct schedule?" he asked looking at her with a stoic face.

"That is the correct schedule."

"Closing your book, which had the schedule, meant that I did not hear the schedule wrong. My bow is thanks of confirmation of it Miss Ayanami."

"...I see..." Rei said less confused. She watched as Shinji grabbed the pistol and returned it with the accessories back in the storage armory. The music stopped and he put his stuff in his backpack. He came back out and closed the door.

"Is there anything you need Miss Ayanami?" the boy asked. Putting on his backpack, he turned toward her and stared.

"..." she said.

Staring at his dark magenta eyes, silence passed between them. Rei was trying to answer some of the question mayhem that she had about the Commander's son. He was a mystery like her but felt there was something else. The frustration from this morning was still on her mind as she couldn't get answers to her growing inquiry list. Recalling what happened earlier in the morning, she thought of a question that she could have an answer to.

"What did you do with the man from this morning?" she asked.

"I disposed him," Shinji said calmly still staring at her. He saw the First Child's eyes widen a little which he heard his voices laughing like hyenas. Then they were ranting on getting him to tell what he did in detail. He didn't do anything expect blink.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"…no Ikari," she said. Seeing him bow a little, she still was a little wide eye at him from his answer. Thinking about it, it was an unclear answer for disposing someone could mean varies ways and states. It irritated her quickly from being unsatisfied with answer and that she stated she didn't need anything else.

"Very well, than we shall meet again at 1730 hours," he stated. Turning toward the door, he left the shooting range. Until the time to assemble, the male pilot walked around NERV till that time came.


	14. Puppets Have Emotions

Chapter 14: Puppets Have Emotions

Rei was still digesting what Shinji said. Fearing a little of what happened in her daydream had become true, it was possible that something else happened. She looked back at the storage armory room. Going to the window and peering inside, she saw a drawer that was slightly ajar. Thinking it was the items he used, she tried the handle.

It flashed red at her. Retracting her hand, she realized that it was keycard operated. Getting out her NERV card, she remembered that Eva pilots did not have authorization to enter armories or storages of ammunition. Blinking and tilting her head, questions came to her mind of how the Third Child accessed it. Trying her NERV card, the handle didn't give a light indication. Instead, the door slowly opened to ajar.

'…' she thought. Blinking and still tilting her head in perplexed, she stared at the door.

'Why did the door do that? Was it not closed all the way when Ikari came out?'

"…" Rei said. Narrowing her eyes, new set of questions developed that she couldn't answer.

Opening the door more, she went to the drawer that was open ajar. Pulling it open, it had the gun that he cleaned. She grabbed it and walked back to the table. Placing it on the table, she sat and stared at it seeing if any answers would come from it. All she could see was its cold, emotionless metal stare back at her.

Some time passed by as she kept staring at the pistol with emotionless eyes. From time to time, she would hold the weapon in her hands then put it back on the table. When she picked the pistol one last time, a thought came over her. Gripping the handle, she stood up and walked over to a booth. Reaching one in the middle, she stepped forward.

Staring at the target at the end, she looked at the weapon in her hand. An image of how the Third Child held the gun in the survival course came to mind. She mimicked his pose for a right-hander and pointed the gun at the target. Adjusting till the sights from front and back were level, it reminded her from using the AI in the Eva for weapons. Believing that the weapon was not loaded, she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Startled that the weapon went off, she brought the gun to her chest by the light recoil. She looked at the gun and saw that it was depleted with a slight scent of gunpowder. Believing that Shinji didn't leave anything in the weapon, there seemed to be one bullet was left. Not finding a logical reason on why, she looked at the target. Not seeing if she hit it or not, something red caught her eye.

At the corner of the booth's table shelf, there was a button. Curiosity made her press the button as the pulley system activated. Seeing the target moving closer, she waited feeling tense for some reason. As the object came to a stop nearby, she saw a human figure board. Seeing a single hole in it, the bullet had hit the center of its head.

For some reason, she grabbed something from the shot. Walking back to the storage armory, she put the handgun back. Closing the drawer and exiting, she closed the armory door. Looking at the keycard pad, the handle lights flashed and the latch engaged. Blinking, she left the shooting range.

Rei walked a bit down hallways till she came to a large window that showed the surroundings of the Geo-Front. Time passed as she stared out at the wilderness while arranging her questions and curiosity in her mind. It only structured her questions and hypotheses more about the Third Child. Observing the time, the mission was near commencing. Turning around, she began heading toward the locker room.

'Pilot Ikari is not what the Commander predicted he would be,' she thought. Being the only one in the hallway, footsteps echoed.

'People treat him for his mental disorder...but they do not at the same time,' Ayanami pondered while stepping into an elevator. The doors closed and the lift went down. Only going a couple floors lower, the doors opened.

'What is Pilot Ikari?' she thought then she walked out. Heading toward the locker room, she tried answering that question. Even when entering the space and going toward her locker, no answer came to mind. She began to change her cloths to her plug suit.

'What is Pilot Ikari?' she thought again. Gripping the switches on her suit's wrists, it tighten to her skin. She stared at her locker then closed it. Hearing a nearby locker room door open and close, she looked around but saw no one enter. Ayanami walked out and turned left to see someone walking away. It was the Third Child and he was in his plug suit.

'Pilot Ikari is…unpredictable,' she thought. Following him, she did not feel satisfied by that answer.

On the surface, two male teens were standing on a roof top. More to the pleading of the military enthusiast, the two students hadn't head to the shelters yet. A helicopter went over Neo-Tokyo announcing a large power outage and thanking the citizens for their cooperation.

"All right already. We get the idea! They don't have to keep yakking about it," Kensuke said.

"Yo Kensuke! You sure about the time? We're supposed to be evacuated now." Toji said.

"I took a peek at dad's data. This is definitely the right time!" he said. Both heard and saw large gates opening by nearby mountains.

"Kensuke!"

"I see it," Aida stated. Seeing Unit-01 rising out of the gates, he got his video recorder going. Eva-00 rose behind it with a large shield on its left arm.

"There it is! An Evangelion!" he said with glee. "Wow, there's Unit-00, too! Awesome!"

"So Ayanami's with him this time," Toji said to himself. Thinking about the two pilots, he threw a fist into the air.

"Ayyyyyy! Kick some ass!" he shouted while Kensuke continued video recording. Suddenly, Shinji appeared in front of Toji which he blinked. He saw him bow.

_'Very well, Mr. Suzuhara.'_

After rising from bowing, the male pilot was gone in another blink of an eye. Toji looked frightened for a while at the large purple humanoid. Blinking and feeling goosebumps on his arms, he tried to figure out what he just saw. The Ikari he saw didn't look the same. It had silver eyes and was grinning mischievously at him. Snapping out of it, both went to the shelters. The jock decided to not watch any late night movies for a while.

The Fifth Angel continued to drill and drill throughout the day and night with nothing disturbing it much. Throughout its life, it only had one purpose which was to get his brethren's mother back from lilins. The encounter with the war machine didn't hinder that purpose. But when it felt the presence of someone piloting the huge humanoid, it stopped doing its purpose for a moment.

It knew there were many humans in the world. Almost all were running around much smaller than the Angels were. Strangely though, the one piloting the purple abomination was an interesting child. It felt that the lilin was already one of them with no thoughts, no emotions, and just one purpose through their life. When the child broke through its barrier and felt its might, it caught a glimpse of the human's mental state.

It was startled. It had been long dead from its original state. Living in its mind were fractures of itself yet a dead shell took over. Mulling over and over what it felt and saw while drilling, Ramiel finally understood why the child felt so familiar in the first place. But, one thought stuck in mind while drilling. The Angel questioned it over and over again almost breaking its purpose repetitively.

'Individuality…one's self for only one's self.'

Across the large lake nearby, an army of mobile power stations laid on the mountain side. NERV had set up a portable command post equivalent to the command center at HQ. One of the bridge monitors was monitoring the Angel's drilling progress.

"Enemy bore has breached number 13 armor plate!" Shigeru stated.

"Five hours fifty-five minutes until it reaches HQ!" Makoto stated.

"Transmission link-up from Shikoku and Kyushu complete!"

"Begin test run on all cooling systems!" said an engineer. The coolants in each power station hummed their own orchestra of the same note loudly. Near the center of the command post, five people were standing near a large monitor. The Captain was accompanied by Ritsuko and Maya while giving details to the two Eva pilots.

"All right, listen carefully to what we're about to say," Misato started. She stood in front of the screen with two images on it. Around them was a lot of writing which seemed like jargon information.

"This is a positron rifle. NERV requisitioned it from the Japan Strategic Self-Defense Force Research labs; it's still pretty much an experimental weapon though. According to our calculations, it can punch through the enemy A.T. field even at this range. However, it's a precision instrument. It was not intended for field operations and it is a system we've thrown together in a big hurry."

"The Shield, we've jury-rigged it from the bottom of a single-stage-to-orbit rocket that was given an ultra electromagnetic coating. It can withstand the enemy's beam for 17 seconds."

"..." Both Shinji and Rei stated. They stared at Misato, not looking at the two things she mentioned.

"Shinji will be the gunner in Unit-01," she said looking at him. Seeing him only blink, the Captain hated that response but let it slide off her shoulders.

"Rei will handle defense in Unit-00."

"Yes ma'am."

"Rei, this is because the synchronizing between Shinji and Unit-01's is higher. Precise operation is absolutely necessary this time."

"Now Ikari, positrons are affected by the earth's rotation, magnetic field, and gravity. They won't travel in a straight line. Don't forget to correct for that," Ritsuko stated.

"Do you wish me to use the computer Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked.

"...?" Ritsuko and Misato said blinking and looking at him. Questioning in their mind what he said, Maya looked confused and Rei looked at him.

"I don't believe you can calculate the shot from this range without the computer. Besides you haven't trained for this type of field work so use the computer," the scientist stated looking and sounding slightly annoyed.

"Is that an order?" he stoically asked without blinking.

"Pilot Ikari! This isn't the time or place to be asking stupid questions!" the Captain retorted at him.

The Third Child didn't flinch. Moving his eyes slowly to Misato, Maya felt shivers go down her spine. The lavender haired woman kept her stern face as well as Ritsuko; however, they were detecting that he wasn't joking with them. Ayanami felt a question pop in her mind and wasn't going to mull it over and wait.

"Why do you not want to use the AI Ikari?"

"..." Shinji said. Blinking, he turned his head towards her.

"I do not need it," he stated expressionlessly. Turning toward the scientist, he bowed slightly.

"Very well, forgive me of my selfishness," he said.

Leaning back straight, he saw different emotions. The lieutenant looked more confused while an irritated expression were on the operation's director and lead scientist's faces. Rei was about to rebuke him. She felt that the male pilot was being illogical to not use the Commander's hard work when he spoke first.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"..." Misato said. Keeping her annoyed face, she turned to something else.

"In case you miss, it will take twenty seconds to cool, recharge, and fire the second shot. We anticipate a counter-attack within that time. If you can't dodge it, it's all over. In the last extremity, Rei's shield will have to protect you."

"..." both pilots stated and stared at her. Suppressing an irritated sigh, she felt that they were ready.

"It's time. Get ready you two."

"..." the Third Child said bowing.

"Yes ma'am," the First Child said. Both turned around and started to walk toward their Evas. Not getting too far, they heard the Captain speak out.

"Shinji…eh, don't leave the city in ruins okay?" she stated.

It caused the other three women's head to turn toward her startled. Seeing him stop, he slowly turned around without swaying. It was almost like he was levitating above the ground at a centimeter level. Despite keeping a stoic expression, his face was shadowed by a sky light nearby. His eye color stood out making his aura murky and dark and seemed to unsettle the women near him.

"Is that an order...Miss Misato?" he asked. His stoic tone did not ease the grave atmosphere he emitted. The scientist saw the Captain flinch and decided to find out what happen.

"Okay Ikari, tell me what happened when Misato talked to you after this morning's attack," she asked. The male pilot saw Misato's shocked face but did not look at her.

"H-Hey Rits. Nothing happened when I talked with him. We just talked, came to an understanding, and we parted. That was all!" she said with a plastered smile.

"Oh really?" Ritsuko stated not convinced. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she looked at the male pilot with a stern face.

"Ikari."

"Very well," he said with a slight bow. The women could see Misato's face pale a little and she backed off. Turning around, she began to head back to the main operations center.

"Captain Katsurgai asked me why I did not follow her orders. I stated that I was doing what the job requirements were. That an Eva pilot was to protect the city and the citizens. The only damage done was one or two buildings and a mountain being destroyed."

"She said that saving the Eva and pilot were more important than the city. I asked her to wait a moment. I looked through the NERV manual book to locate what the purpose of an Eva pilot was," he said with a slow blink. Maya kept listening while Rei already knew as well as Ritsuko.

"The only requirement that an Eva pilot has is to silence an Angel. There are no descriptions of protecting a city that I could find."

"…okay so what was the problem?" Maya asked. The Third Child slowly turned toward her.

"I told Miss Katsurgai that she was correct and that I made a mistake. I then asked her what the city was used for during an Angel attack."

"...!" the lieutenant said a little startled by the comment. The scientist narrowed her eyes. She was about to get angry if the lavender haired woman said something stupid.

"And what did she say?" Ritsuko asked and saw the male pilot turn toward her.

"She did not say anything. I asked her if it was used only for a battleground when an Angel was found. She continued to say nothing. I then asked her were the lives of people not important during an Angel attack. She continued to not say anything but disliked my question. I asked her if I should disregard the destruction of buildings and/or killed civilians that were in my way of stopping an Angel. Her answer was a slap to my face."

Ritsuko and Maya went a slight pale color in surprised. However, they could understand why Misato would slap him. Rei didn't because he was asking similar questions that she would ponder. Despite the array of questions she had of the male pilot, she seemed more and more intrigued by his thought process. His answers were similar to what she thought.

"Her response after that was asking me who I thought I was. I told her that I was Shinji Ikari, age 15. Occupation Eva pilot/middle school student. She didn't like my answer and told me that my body was NERV's and not mine."

"..." Silence went on as Ritsuko contemplated that it was somewhat true, Maya looked to the ground seemingly ashamed. Ayanami just blinked and continued to watch him.

"Anything else happened?" Ritsuko asked a little nervous.

"I said I understand now what an Eva pilot was and thanked her. I asked if there was anything else. She said that was all and I bowed. We both left. Is there anything else you wish to know Dr. Akagi?"

"No. Both go to your Eva now, we've wasted enough time talking," she stated. Turning around and walking away, Maya followed her.

"..." Shinji said and bowed. Standing back straight and turning his head, The First Child was staring at him.

"Shall we Miss Ayanami?"

Blinking, she nodded and both left toward their Evas. Walking in silence, they reached the catwalks that would take them to where the entry-plugs were. Everything was set up and all they had to do was step inside when the time was ready. Reaching the platform of each of their units, they sat down and waited to be instructed.

Both have been there for about an hour which both didn't move from their spots. They already saw the city go into a blackout to direct electricity to the power stations. Shinji had lied down on his back with hands at his side. Looking from one star to the next, his voices were telling him of when he did the same thing at a younger age. It was followed by a flashback of a child screaming. Even when the metal was being inserted into his flesh, no one came. He felt small gravel under his hands and rolled them back and forth. It helped distract the phantom sensation of a scalpel cutting his skin open.

Rei was sitting with her knees up. Her arms hugged them as she clasped her hands in front of them. She was debating on what she heard an hour ago to either talk to the Third Child or not. Her questions she thought of could remain in mystery, solved, or lead to more questions. Deciding that being frustrated was not helpful, she decided to talk.

"Pilot Ikari," she said while staring at the black out.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"You said that you didn't wish to use the AI in the Eva. Do you not have faith in the Commander's work?"

"The Commander's work is accurate. I only have faith for myself."

"…Why?"

"You know the answer yourself for you only have faith in the Commander and no one else," he answered calmly.

"..." she said. Blinking, she glanced at him to see him staring at the stars. She turned back to the blacked out city.

'I know the answer?'

'I have faith for the Commander…because he has been the only one that looked and took care of me…that is my answer.'

'Ikari only has faith in Ikari?'

'Why does he have faith in only himself…I don't understand.'

"I do not understand your reason Ikari," the female pilot stated coldly. Moments went by when nothing was said. She turned her head toward him and saw him staring at her. An eerie shine was in his eyes. Seeing him blink, he slowly turned back to the blackened sky.

"I see."

Time passed where her question was still not answered. Frustration built faster in her in not getting more answered. Yet she didn't express it or moved from her sitting position staring at the Angel far away from their current location.

"Pilot Ikari…" she asked as she turned toward him. He turned his head toward her and blinked.

"What was the answer to your understanding of piloting?"

"How do you wish me to answer your question Miss Ayanami, brief or explained?" Shinji asked. As he started to get up. Rei's timer went off. It signaled that the next step in the mission was coming up.

"Brief," she said.

Standing up and turning towards him, he was looking at the Angel. In his head, one voice was making his appearance. It went ballistic in his head causing a large migraine to pulse at his temple. Despite the intense pain, the male pilot only blinked. The voice continued as he turned to Ayanami and bowed.

"Very well. An Eva pilot is much of a thoughtless puppet controlled by an individual in power. Their bodies are important because of its only used as a vessel in an Eva to activate it. Their minds are not important for their reasons and opinions are meaningless to the individual in power. Their only purpose is to stop the Angels and nothing else. The purpose of them living will cease when all Angels have been eliminated."

Despite it being dark, Shinji saw a mixture of expressions forming on her face. All the voices except the child voice, made loud and long "oh" calls of hearing the dissing. They laughed behind the Third Child while the child silhouette frowned.

'A thoughtless puppet…' Rei thought while she unconsciously clenched her hands into fists. Her body started to shake and she felt something that she didn't feel for anyone. Anger rushed over her body.

"I am not a puppet Pilot Ikari," she answered coldly. A scowl appeared on her face.

"I never said you were Miss Ayanami," he replied stoically.

Ayanami blinked and stopped shaking. Recalling what he said, he never addressed her specifically only the position. Frowning less and less, she processed what he stated. What he understood about an Eva pilot to be, as an individual, was similar to her thoughts. Strangely, it surprised her to know that someone else understood and thought the same as her.

"If you wish to discuss this further, you can ask me afterwards. We must be underway with our mission," Shinji said. Giving a slight bow, he turned toward his Eva.

"Goodbye," Rei said turning towards her Eva.

Before she got in, she looked back at him getting into the entry plug. The female pilot felt something change on her face. Corners of her mouth were turned up slightly. As she got into her Eva, she couldn't understand why her lips did that. It was a strange feeling. Almost like what he said eased her mind a little.

'He is willing to explain…his proposal is acceptable,' Rei thought as the small smile died away. Once both were in and ready, a timer hit 0000 hours starting the operation.

"This is it," Misato stated. She stood with her arms across her chest gripping her jacket nervously.

"Shinji, all the power of Japan is in your hands."

[...I see...] came the calm reply over the comm-link. It only added a level nervousness for her.

Both Evas headed toward where the positron rifle was. Unit-01 picked it up and headed for the vantage point. Reaching the spot that looked out to the city, the Fifth Angel could be seen still drilling through the street and underground plates. Shinji laid down on the ground and got into a prone sniper position. Rei kneeled behind him concentrating on her part of defense.

"Commencing primary connections. Begin transmission of power," Misato stated. Generators came alive humming another tune as the near mountain side lit up.

"Commence Operation Yashima!" the Captain ordered. The procedure of getting the energy in the rifle went on. Back in Unit-01, Shinji heard the raging voice calm down. It eased the harsh migraine it was giving him.

"_Trigger happy," _it said evilly eyeing the experimental rifle_. _

"_LET'S PARTY!" _the voice shouted and laughed like a madman.

When the voice heard Shinji agree to him, he roared with joy. In the subconscious hospital hallway of the pilot's mind, the fragment rushed down the long hallway in his physical form. The only sound was the slapping of running feet on the cold tile floor. He opened then closed the double doors at the end of the hallway quietly. No sound was made despite only using its feet.

'What do you suggest? I do not wish to use the computer but I am order to,' Shinji asked as the voice was now in his conscious.

"_HeE hEe HeE-bUrN BaBy-BURN!" _the mad voice spoke in emphasis. The Third Child figured what he said and bowed. The energy generated was collected into the positron rifle signaling it was ready.

"Pull the hammer!" Makoto said as he noticed the male pilot did what he asked. The computer system was engaged and a headset started protruding from the back of the cockpit seat. It went over Shinji's head and the AI came online.

[Target locked] the AI stated on the computer instantly. Ritsuko seemed to be the only one shocked in hearing it.

'…He…he didn't need it?…he knew!?…but how?!' she thought looking baffled and frightened. 'It's inhumanly possible to aim at this distance!'

The countdown for the discharge commenced. All was well until Ramiel spotted an energy surge at the other end of the lake. It powered up as well. Oddly, it felt something else from the charge. A familiar sense stating that it was that lilin from this morning. A feeling of going to die went through it but it continued to charge.

The mad voice laughed out loud echoing through Shinji's head. It lurched forward grinning evilly at the Angel. So lost in what he was going to do, he made low growling sounds while foaming at the mouth. Outside, the Eva's eyes glowed then went black. Rusty copper irises appeared behind the armored mask.

Shinji lifted each foot of Unit-01 and slammed it into the ground. It created crude divots to provide a hold during the recoil. The voice then did blood lurching screams and manic laughter. It was enjoying what would happen when the gun draw commenced.

"High energy reading within the target!" Maya shouted.

"Eva Uint-01 sync ratio is stabilized at 132.4%!" Makoto shouted in shock. Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"How," Ritsuko muttered then heard trembling noises behind her. Turning around, she saw Misato leaning against the wall then sliding down to the ground. She was shaking visibly. The Captain put her hands on her head and bit her lip to keep her in focus. However, what she saw after Shinji left the locker room terrified her.

Everything that was happening felt like déjà vu. It came to this moment where Shinji pulled the trigger and the beam shot out. At the same time, the Angel shot its own beam. When both beams came close together, both bounced off each other. The Angel's beam went toward the mountains and Shinji's beam headed toward the city.

When the beam landed, it exploded like a nuke was dropped. The only difference was the whole city went up in a dust cloud sending fierce shockwaves everywhere. When the force hit the tent commander center, everyone got swept. She felt the rumbling and people's cries as she fell to the floor shielding herself from falling and incoming objects. When the rumbling stopped, she unshielded herself.

Pushing a couple of objects out of the way, she stood up and looked around her. A new wasteland was in front of her. The devastation wiped out everything. She looked to her left and saw Eva Unit-01 gazing at her with red eyes. It had a hideous grin on the behemoth's face.

Misato turned back to where Neo-Tokyo was and saw Shinji standing a distance away from her looking at the ground. She tried calling him but her voice sounded muffled. However, it did grab his attention. Seeing him look up slowly, he began levitating at the same time. He started floating slowly to her.

Her body jerked in fear as the boy suddenly came faster and faster to her. Only taking a step back and blinking, Shinji was in front of her face. His eyes were wide open and a ghostly expression remained. His skin was pale and decaying with some chunks of skin missing. Shaking hard all over, terror ripped through her body and registered on her face.

Without warning, he materialized a bloody ax from behind and swung down at her. When she screamed and closed her eyes, she didn't feeling the blade cut her. Slowly opening her eyes, Misato found herself in the locker room. Looking like she tripped backwards, she was covered with cold sweat. Putting her hands on her face and breathing, she removed them to see herself back at the tent commander center. Looking up from her sitting position, she saw the countdown ended. Fearing the worst, she shouted.

"Fire!"

Shinji kept his stoic face and pulled the trigger while concentrating his energy flow into the rifle. Ramiel fired first then a second later the rifle shook violently. Two beams burst out of the muzzle and spiraled together. When the beams came close to each other, the Angel's beam and one of the rifle's beams bounced off course. Both beams hit the mountains far away from civilization and exploded like an N2 mine.

The remaining beam rocketed forward. It was being pulled and pushed by the electric particles from the Angel's beam fading tail. Ramiel continued to drill then stopped feeling its attempts were futile. Breaking its purpose, it decided to feel the lilin's energy weapon. A second later, the beam slammed the Angel with tremendous force.

The crew at HQ and at the base on Mt. Futago watched in shock at the display of raw power the beam packed. It passed through the Angel's AT-field and body with little effort. Some of the crew saw that from the impact, the Angel's drill shaft was buckling. The street started to shake. Cracks started forming on the concrete road as well as the drill.

Milliseconds later, the drill shaft snapped off shooting the diamond shaped Angel back. Ramiel started flipping backwards with great speed. Its broken drill hit the street a couple of times causing huge divots in the road. A couple of buildings were damaged as well from the rapidly dying Angel. Hitting the outskirts of the city, a steep mountain stopped the Angel causing a small quake to rattle the land. The floating diamond enemy went silent with an astonished and feared feeling. It would never be able to tell the others of what happened.

"..." Misato said. Standing up and looking at the screen, she saw the Angel was out with one shoot.

"We did it!" she stated out loud. Jumping up and cheering for her nightmarish daydream didn't come true, everyone else joined as well.

"The enemy bore has stopped at armored plate #21! It's fallen silent!"

"That kid is amazing," Misato shouted in happiness. Shigeru looked back at his screen. His smile was replaced with horror.

"Combustion forming inside the positron rifle!" he shouted.

"What! But that means…" Misato trailed off.

"Cut the neural…" Ritsuko started to say when a large and loud explosion occurred. It was where the positron rifle was as well as Eva Unit-01 lying on top of it. Data flowed in like a waterfall with danger signs of damage.

"Multiple puncture wounds in the eyes and throat area. Mild cranial damage!" Maya said.

"Punctures in the entry-plug!" Makoto shouted.

"Ejected it!" Misato ordered.

"Eva's none responsive, entry-plug won't eject!" Maya stated.

"Damn it! Rei! REI!" Misato called.


	15. Uselessness

Chapter 15: Uselessness

On reflex, Ayanami shielded herself when the explosion occurred next to her. After feeling no more flying pieces, there was a great deal of smoke covering Unit-01. Using the shield, she swung it to pull the smoke away. Clearing most of the ash clouds, she looked at the purple war machine. Parts of rifle shot into the Eva in multiple areas making its blood ooze out.

"..." she said. Feeling her eyes widen, there were long poles and holes going through the Eva's throat near the entry plug. Trying to get the video communication up, all she got was static. She quickly tried the audio, it worked.

"Pilot Ikari, are you alright?" she asked in her quiet monotone voice. When nothing came she tried again.

"Pilot Ikari, are you there?"

She got something but not what she was expecting. She heard metal moving, screeching, and bending. Quietly, there were low growls that sounded like the male pilot. However, tt gave the impression that there was more than one person inside. Loud cracking and popping noises emitted through the comm-link. The grotesque sound of them and hearing him breathing broke her thought.

The spirit in Unit-00 was worried about the male pilot, but couldn't do much of anything. She could imagine what was going through the spirit's mind in the purple Eva. Yui looked at the male pilot with horror. She wanted to scream and act but she couldn't. Not only was her captor pulling her back into the void, multiple presences around her blocked her. They seemed to enjoy watching her suffer and struggle. Imaginary tears ran freely down her amorphous face seeing crimson and LCL flow in the cockpit.

"Pilot Ikari, please respond," Rei asked again. Pausing and analyzing something inside her, a small feeling crept in her. She felt compelled to get the pilot out to safety. A comm-link to the command post opened up.

[Rei! Have you had contact with Shinji yet?!] Misato said with worry.

"No, he won't respond. Something inside seems to be crushing him," the female pilot stated back with worry.

"...!?" Misato and Ritsuko said. Blinking, they looked at each other a little startled. Hearing the First Child express an emotion or any emotion towards someone other than the Commander was new. Both pushed it aside.

[Rei, get the entry plug out manually! A medic team will be there to pick him up!]

"Roger."

Ayanami moved the shield to the side and kneeled down. Grabbing the cover on the back of Unit-01's neck, she ripped it off and initiated the manual ejection. The entry plug had a hard time spiraling upwards, but continued. Once it stopped, her worry raised a level from seeing not one, but multiple shards through the capsule. There was also LCL fluid leaking from the punctures as well as blood.

Grabbing the entry-plug, she set it on the ground that was not damaged from the explosion. Letting go, she laid her Eva down on its side and ejected. The entry plug spiraled upward and the door depressurized. When the hatch opened up, she climbed out and landed on the ground. Immediately heading for Unit-01's capsule, it made her pondered many questions.

'Why...am I doing this?'

'Why do I feel the need to see Ikari safe?'

'Is it because he is like me, a pilot?'

'Is it because…he thinks like me?'

'I believe that is the answer…though I am not sure.'

'He is similar to the Commander yet he is different than the Commander.'

'There are many questions that are still unknown…is that why I worry?'

'His proposal earlier,' she thought. Getting close to the entry-plug, she slowed down to a walk.

'…I accept it…I want him to help me understand these questions and feelings,' she thought standing in front of the door hatch.

"Pilot Ikari, can you hear me? Please respond." she asked in her quiet tone.

When nothing came, she tried the handles on the hatch. As much as she winced from the super-hot metal, she could only turn the handles a little. Letting go, she wondered why they wouldn't completely open. Looking at the handles closely, she saw small shards of metal that were jammed in it. Based on how smashed the turning mechanism looked, the handle was most likely broken. She stared back at the hatch.

"Ikari…please respond," Rei asked. Blinking from seeing movement, blood and LCL was oozing out a puncture hole. An odd feeling went through as something developed in her eyes. It formed then started coming down her cheeks. Holding out her hands, a tear dropped on one. It formed a bubble due to the plug suit's non-porous material.

'These…these are tears,' she thought. Another one come down as something started to make her mind twist a little.

'Tears are meant for sadness.'

'Ikari is trapped and I can't get him out…' Ayanami thought feeling her hands clinch into fists.

'I…I…I don't know what to do.'

As more tears came out, she began to experience uselessness. Her mind felt painful as her face started to grimace. Thinking about the proposal again and the aspect that it couldn't be fulfilled, it made her more frustrated. She pounded on the hatch with all her might knowing that she couldn't do anything except make a dent on the hatch.

"Ikari…please come out…I do not…wish to have…these feelings…anymore," she pleaded between fits of tears and chokes.

Making two last slams, she slid down to her knees on the ground. Sobbing, she tried to cope with her new emotions despite being painful to bear. From the forest, Misato and a medic team walked quickly. They shined flashlights in the direction of where the Evas were last. After a short time, they found both Units on the ground. Going down in elevation a little, Misato spotted one person in front of the entry plug of Unit-01. The blue hair was hard to miss from a distance.

"Rei!" she called out.

Jogging towards the female pilot, two medical people near turned and followed. Other search lights went on through the forest looking for debris from the explosion. They also searched for the Third Child or parts of him, in case that scenario happened. Getting closer, they saw something that they would never believe. It froze them stiff.

"Rei?" Misato asked in shock.

"…Captain…Ikari…is…I can't…I feel…" Ayanami tried to say.

She was trying to hold her tears but they kept coming. Before anyone said anything, something started to move. Everyone turned their heads to the handles as they popped into the open positions. As they started to turn slowly, Rei's sobbing lessened as she stood up. The two medics and Misato stared with a higher level of shock.

"That's not possible. There are no handles on the inside for a manual exit," the Captain stated softly.

The handles made it half way then stopped. It turned back a little then back again and stopped in the same position. The four watched as the handles repeated turning but never came to completely open. The First Child pondered that it was the Third Child trying to get out and walked to them. She gripped the handles and turned.

Making small grunts, she kept pushing until small metal grinds and pops were heard. Hearing a giving thud sound, the handles were able to turn completely open. The multiple presences around Yui faded away and she looked at the scene. She tried to connect with the plug but the power was off. She felt the other Eva lend a hand to get the interior lights to work and see the pilot's condition. The hatch unlocked and slowly opened. The scent of LCL fluid reached the people outside.

"Ikari," Ayanami called.

Popping her head inside, Misato came from behind and did the same. It was pretty dark, but they could hear deep breathing. The Captain turned the flashlight on her helmet and shined it at the where the breathing was. Spotting the Third Child still sitting the cockpit, both looked at Shinji's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing through his nose. Misato sighed in relief that he was alive.

"Ikari, are you injured?" Rei asked.

"I am Miss Ayanami," Shinji said stoically.

Both saw blood flow out of his mouth which stiffened them a little. The entry-plug's internal lights went on and both women saw what was inside. Misato's eyes widen with horror as she covered her mouth. Rei's eyes widen scared that he might die. Naoko did the same as Misato while Yui did the same thing as Rei.

The male pilot was splashed and dripping with blood. The LCL liquid in the capsule was slowly changing to a more reddish orange. The male pilot sat calmly in his seat, hands to his side and relaxed. What made him have to labor his breathing were the multiple shards of the positron rifle that went through his body.

In his chest were three, two foot long looking needles about half-inch around. It was questionable about them hitting internal organs. His shoulders had gashes by the near misses of two poles. They shot through ceiling and just stopped above his shoulders. The sides of his head were bleeding at a trickle rate.

His right calf and hip looked out of place in a painful way. There was large metal pole that was laying next to his right with a puncture hole nearby. What frighten both more was the long metal shard that entered his left mid-stomach. It was bleeding, but not too profusely. The blood coming out of his mouth didn't help either.

"...Shinji…" the Captain stated softly. It looked like the Third Child had been in a car wreck.

His voices became silent. It reminded of the past when his mind was clear most of the time. Flashbacks of something similar to what he was currently in gave him goosebumps. Remembering the adults in his past, he slowly closed his hands into fists. Opening his eyes slowly, he started pulling out the objects in his body. Misato was about to stop him but she watched him closely instead.

'…it's like he's been through this before…'

'Shinji…what on earth happen to you…' she, Naoko, and Yui thought in horror. Watching him pull them out one by one, his expression never changed. His face was not registering them as painful. Still being conscious and moving around while doing this was disturbing and inhuman.

Ayanami watched still feeling useless, but couldn't get herself to move. Cold shivers kept going down her spine at every object that was pulled out and blood flowed. Shinji took the blade out of his side. Blood came out and he set it aside. All that was left was his leg. Bending forward a little, he felt around. A soft sigh went through his nose that went slightly notice.

"What is wrong Ikari?" Ayanami asked looking at the leg then at him.

"I have seemed to...dislocate my leg...in two areas," he said quietly.

Rei nodded and Misato called the medics. As soon as they got close to the hatch, something occurred. The male pilot shifted in his seat. Bringing his right hip up, the two spirits and the two women could see it was bulging a little. Placing his hands around his thigh, he slowly pushed it toward his foot. Misato paled more watching the thigh bone slowly and audibly grinded its way back into place ending with a terrible pop.

Moving his leg a little, he brought his right knee up. Both Rei and Misato could see the calf was bulging to one side. Shinji put one hand under his calf and another near his ankle. In one swift push, a grotesque crack sounded loud in the entry plug. It made Misato, Naoko, and Yui pale and Rei's mouth to open. Not even a gasp or an expression of pain as he realigned his leg.

Testing out his right leg, his foot was responding and felt his calf muscles flexing and lengthening. Moving his leg outward, there was no issue and seemed to be in working condition. He got up from his seat and slowly headed toward the hatch opening.

"May I ask the both of you to back up?" he replied stoically. Standing and staring at them, he covered his side wound that was still bleeding.

Both women did what he asked and slowly saw him exiting the capsule. Both human souls went back to their chambers and watched the rest from a far. Standing outside, he furiously pressed his side to get the wound to stop bleeding. The medics stared in bewilderment on how he could still be walking or conscious. His shoulders looked like they were in a blood bath as well as his face, abdomen, and torso. He also favored his left leg a little while standing.

"Is there anything...that is needed...Miss Misato?" Shinji asked calmly. Misato was going to say no when she thought better.

"Last thing is to have you checked up Shinji. Who knows, you might have more broken bones?" she said. Trying to sound strong, she was shaking a little and pale from what he just did.

"Shall I give the medic team a list then?" he asked still looking at her.

"…?"

Shinji waited and the Captain slowly nodded her head. Turning toward the medic team, they flinched looking like they saw a ghost. He walked slowly over to them. They held their ground but looked like they wanted to run. He asked one of them for a number of items which one responded saying they were in the medical chopper nearby.

Bowing slightly, he began heading toward the air lift vehicle. He was walking a little slower than normal while holding his side with one arm. A couple of times, the pilot would cough sending a little blood to the ground. The medic team then got berated by an angry Misato for letting the injured pilot go. She and the team turned and found Rei catching up to him.

"Pilot Ikari, I would advise you to let the medic team take you. You are gravely injured," she stated. Walking in front of him, she turned around and stopped to face him.

"…" he said. Not stopping, he walked around her and continued forward. All his senses were weakened from the blood loss. An older voice was chuckling in his head as he repeated a procedure over and over in his mind. The female pilot blinked then became frustrated. Walking next to him again, she tried again.

"Pilot Ikari, you are behaving irrational. As a fellow pilot, I insist that…" Rei trailed off seeing something off. Stopping, he continued to shuffle forward. She saw a medic staff member walk up behind the male pilot and grabbed his shoulder.

"Pilot Ikari, stop. We will-!" he stated.

Without warning and uncanny quickness, the Third Child instantly pivoted around and slugged the man in his temple. The medic fell to the ground and didn't move. Another medical person tried to grab him and he was knocked out as well. Misato was about to shout at him when she saw his face. His eyes were dully shining, the dark magenta color piercing through the dark lighting around them.

'He looks dead,' she thought feeling a shiver. The Captain watched as he slowly turned around and continued heading for the helicopter. Looking at the First Child, she was looking back and forth between the male pilot and the unconscious medics.

'…why…'

'Why did he do that?' Rei thought as the uselessness feeling came back. It made her grimace again as she closed her hands into fists.

'Why is he resisting help?'

'Is he angry…his expression was neutral though,' she thought. Turning toward him and walking forward, her eyes were looking at the ground.

'He ignored me when I spoke…is he angry with me?'

'Is it because I failed to protect him? My orders were only to protect him from the Angel's attack. The rifle exploding was unexpected,' she thought walking faster. Stating what she was ordered and using a logical explanation did not lower the state in her mind.

'I don't like this feeling. I want it to stop,' she thought. Looking up, the medical helicopter was a few yards in front of him. Thinking he would need assistance to get in, she tried to catch up to him. Misato called the remaining medics to pick up their two fallen. She headed toward the helicopter.

Back in the Evas, the two spirits were trying to digest of what they witness. Naoko was very intrigued about the child's upbringing. Yui sat and hugged her form. She felt horrible and infuriated that what she dreamt of Shinji's future would never come to light. Instead, she got the tremendous feeling that his life growing up was nothing less between hell and a nightmare with never any mercy.

Once in front of the medical helicopter, the Third Child opened the door and climbed in. Shortly thereafter, Ayanami entered. Seeing that he was the only one inside, he was heading toward the back end of the compartment space. About to head toward him, footsteps were heard from behind.

"Rei, is Shinji being treated by anyone in here?"

"No," she said. Both heard movement inside. Ayanami saw the male pilot pulling out medical supplies then sit on one of the benches.

"He is doctoring himself."

"…!?" the Captain said climbing in. Seeing he had prepared a couple of needles, he grabbed a scalpel.

"Shinji, what are you doing!? Put the knife down!"

"…" the male pilot stated.

Not complying, he cut off a piece of the plug suit that covered the end of his left bicep and beginning of his forearm. Pulling the piece of fabric off, he placed the knife down. He alcohol swabbed the skin where the blood vein was. Taking syringe, he injected it into his skin. Leaving the cap with the needle in, he exchanged the top for a small vial.

Blood flowed into and filled the small thin jar. Exchanging it for a connection tube, it was hooked up to a blood pouch. The red liquid started flowing out and into his arm. Instead of berating him, the Captain walked toward him and sat on the bunk that was across from where he was sitting. Rei followed and sat next to her.

The copter pilot came into the compartment and told Misato that they were good to go. Nodding, she told him to get them to the medical facility. Shortly after, the roar of the helicopter engine came on followed by it lifting off the ground. During the ride, the two women watched as the Third Child continued to doctor himself. The Captain watched in disgust on how he wasn't affected by what he was doing.

More disturbingly, how he knew what to take and use such as injecting himself. After a couple of blood pouches were empty, he removed the needle cap from his arm. Getting a cotton ball and tape, he secured them over the puncture. Grabbing the remaining needles, he self injected them. Putting the syringes and needles in the hazardous box nearby, he closed his eyes.

'Thank you sir for your assistance,' Shinji thought bowing deeply.

'_It was my pleasure,'_ an older sounding Ikari stated with a chuckle. '_You are still pretty much a rag doll. I was going to make you take an anti-depressant…however, the look on their faces is grand. So, I won't force you.'_

'Very well sir,' he thought.

Opening his eyes, he felt more awake and feeling stronger. Looking out the window, the helicopter was hovering over a landmass when a section of it opened up. Descending, it went down through a large silo with an opening at the bottom. The environment changed to the Geo-Front as the aircraft headed toward the medical facility.

Moving to the next item, he slipped on a light brace on his right calf. Though his hip was still tender, there were no ice packs to use. The last part was bandaging the wounds. Misato saw something in the corner of her eye. Rei was looking at Shinji directly.

"Is there something wrong?" the male pilot asked. He began to wrap bandages around his head.

"Do you need assistance Ikari?" Ayanami asked quietly.

"No, but thank you for asking," he stated. Finishing the last wrap, he moved to another wound to dress.

"…" the female pilot said looking down at the floor. Her hands on her thighs closed into fists.

"…" Misato said grimacing a little from seeing Rei's expression.

Turning back to the male pilot, she watched as he covered the rest of his wounds. An uncomfortable silence proceeded as neither of them said anything. The aspect that he still looked like a wreck from the blood still on him bothered her. After completing that, he got a damp cloth and wiped his face and his hands. Strangely, he didn't wipe any other exposed areas that were covered in blood. Disposing of the cloth, he got a clipboard with a pen and paper on it. He began writing on it.

"What are you writing?" Misato asked breaking the tense atmosphere.

"The medical supplies I used. How much blood was injected, solutions and drugs that were used, and the amount of gaze and padding used," Shinji replied with a blank expression.

"Who is it for?"

"Medical staff for documentation."

"…I see..." Misato said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How is your chest doing?" she asked seeing the three red punctures. Despite him not putting bandages over them, they seemed to have clotted already.

'That is abnormally fast. Those weren't mild puncture wounds,' the Captain thought.

"Other than being more aerodynamic, movement is tender and slower," Shinji said finished writing.

'…?'

'…did he just crack a joke?!' the Captain thought in surprise. Under different circumstances, she would have laughed or snickered. Seeing how unfazed he was from doctoring himself and feeling depressed looking the female pilot, Misato couldn't enjoy the joke.

Rei looked up to see the Third Child place the clipboard on the bunk he was on. He placed his hands together on his lap and closed his eyes. Looking at the clipboard, she blinked in surprise when the Captain went and grabbed it. Placing it between them, both read the medical notes that he wrote down. As they continued, they came to injury section in which all he had on it was blood smears and spots. Looking at him, his eyes were still closed.

The helicopter landed on a H-pad where a few medical staff members were outside waiting. The three exited from the aircraft which Misato held onto the clipboard. As the staff got closer, they looked at the Third Child perplexed. Despite being bloody, there were bandages and he was walking fine. Misato and Rei looked at him with confusion as he walked normally on both feet.

'…how can he walk normally? He struggled earlier,' Rei thought.

She watched the Third Child walk toward the medical facility by himself. Looking at his body for any wincing or pain, she found none. More questions kept building in her head in which her frustration peaked. Suddenly, a boiling over feeling came.

'I don't understand,' she thought clenching her teeth together.

"Rei?" Misato asked seeing her stop. Recoiling, the female pilot's expression was more than irritated.

'I don't understand,' she thought walking forward. Other medical staff stood by watching in surprise that the First Child expressed an emotion.

'I don't understand,' Rei thought again. Running after the male pilot, he entered the medical facility.

"Here are the notes you need," the Captain stated. Handing the clipboard to the doctor near her, she ran after the First Child. She wasn't too sure what the female pilot will do, but feared it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Shinji ignored all the stares and continued to walk forward. His voices were rolling and throwing fits of laughter since getting off the helicopter. Upon entering the building, the older voice from before came to mind. It stated the room that held the x-ray machine along with other scans. Thanking him, he suddenly heard fast footsteps behind. The First Child ran passed him then stopped. Turning around to face him, she looked very unpleased.

"PILOT IKARI!" she shouted with frustration. Her voice echoed down the hallway making people turn to them.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Ayanami?" he asked. Stoically staring at her, he was not fazed or flinched from her outburst. Misato slowed down and stood back a few feet in surprise.

"I don't understand you."

"Am I hard to understand?"

"Yes," Rei said. She was trying to calm down despite keeping the displeased expression.

"I see."

"…"

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"…why…" Rei asked. She began to shake from getting more and more frustrated.

"Why…are you doing this?"

"Doing what Miss Ayanami?"

"You are making me frustrated."

"I see. If I may ask, what have I done to make you frustrated?"

"...!?" Rei said blinking. She took a sharp breath intake.

"Everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yes! Everything! I don't understand why you do things the way you do!"

'Whoa,' Misato thought. 'Rei just had her bottle burst…guess that means she is normal underneath all that stark personality…actually, this is refreshing to see.'

"I see."

"Explain!"

"Explain what Miss Ayanami?"

"I want to understand why you do the things you do."

"…" Shinji said with a blink. "I am confused Miss Ayanami. I thought anyone who has looked at my profile would understand."

"…" Rei said blinking and calming down a little. "Your profile?"

"Yes."

"…" she looked down a little thinking hard. A few moments passed, nothing came to her mind as she looked back at him.

"I don't recall it well."

'Hell if I remember,' Misato thought trying to follow along.

"I see," Shinji said then leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"…?!" Rei said flabbergasted. He leaned back with a stoic expression.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"…" the First Child said feeling unsatisfied with answer. It made understanding anything he did more difficult. A thought of it being pointless came to her in which she reacted strongly against it.

"…I…I…I…" she spoke firmly. Shaking her head, she looked back at her angry.

"I do not accept that answer!"

"No?"

"No! It doesn't help me understand! It makes it impossible to understand!"

"…" the male pilot stated then blinked. "I would agree. Trying to explain why an insane person acts the way he or she does is rather difficult."

'…oh shit…I completely forgot he's schizo,' Misato thought feeling a headache brewing in her head.

Looking around her, there were more medical staff members that were looking down the hallway watching the two pilots' conversation. However, they were looking at the First Child. None of them, including Misato, have ever seen a person rile up the female pilot so much. Not even the Commander produced the emotions that his son could.

"Does that mean you won't explain?" Rei asked not shaking anymore.

"…" Shinji said hearing his voices acting up. They were speaking in various volumes, one after another, sending flashbacks in his mind after each statement.

'_**Explain**__ to her the suffering.'_

'_Explain __**to**__ her the anguish.'_

'_Explain to __**her**__ the pain.'_

'_Explain to her __**the**__ nightmares.'_

'_Explain to her the __**wounds**__ that won't heal.'_

'_Explain to her the loss __**of**__ purity.'_

'_Explain to her the __**loss**__ of love.'_

'_Explain to her the loss __**of**__ self.'_

'_Explain to her the __**abandonment**__.'_

'_Explain to her __**how**__ your parents left you for dead.'_

'_Explain to her how __**your**__ life is meaningless.'_

'_Explain to her how your __**reality**__ will smash into pieces.'_

'_Explain to her how death __**is**__ your only salvation.'_

'_Explain to her how __**hollow, shallow, pitiful, and an empty**__!'_

"I can only try Miss Ayanami," he said finally. It seemed to ease the tension on her face from being angry.

"Was there anything else you needed Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said blinking remembering the conversation on the catwalks.

"Would you like to continue the discussion we had before the mission began Miss Ayanami?" he said with a bright smile on his face. The child voice took over his facial expression. He was too weak mentally to resist.

"…!?" she looked at him with a surprised face. Despite more questions developing in her head, she saw his expression being more pleasant than mocking. Strangely, it made her feel better to see him smiling at her. It was similar to the Commander smiling at her.

"…yes…" she stated quietly. She felt the corners of her mouth move up just a tad.


	16. Beginning of Change

Chapter 16: Beginning of Change

Returning back to a stoic expression and nodding to the First Child, Shinji turned around. Seeing the doctor was next to Misato, he blinked and started walking to them. Ignoring the numerous amounts of staring eyes, he stopped seeing both of them look uneasy. Seeing that the medical staffer had the clipboard with the blood stained medical notes, it indicated that procedure can continue.

"Doctor, are you available?" he asked with a blink.

"Um…y-yes, I am," the man said nervously.

"Could you assist me in running tests and scans?"

"Tests and scans? You mean screenings?"

"Correct."

"…" he said. Glancing over at the Captain, she nodded her head at him. Nodding his head, he looked back at the male pilot and cleared his throat.

"O-okay. This way."

"..." the boy said. Blinking slowly, only his eyes followed the doctor. The man nervously walked forward and passed the Third Child. Misato watched Shinji turn around slowly and began following him. She also followed him.

'There is something weird going on,' she thought. 'What is he trying to pull?'

"..." the Captain said seeing someone move. Blinking, Rei stepped in front of the Third Child. Though she held an impassive expression, it seemed to lean toward suspiciousness. The male pilot stopped in front of her. To Misato's surprise, both were in their personal space being only a foot apart.

"Miss Ayanami, I did not forget. I am going to do some medical tests and scans," he said stoically and not fazed by her closeness. "Dr. Akagi will need them for documentation regarding today's accident. If you are willing to come along, we can continue our discussion. If you rather not, we can continue afterwards...What would you like to do Miss Ayanami?"

"…" Rei said. Blinking and repeating what he said, she looked down a little to think. Remembering all the people around still staring at them, she preferred to be alone. She looked up at him.

"I will wait until you are finished," she stated impassively.

"Very well. Shall I meet you outside of the locker rooms then?"

"That is fine."

"Then I shall see you soon," he said with a small bow.

"…" the First Child said. Watching him pass by, the female pilot turned around. Watching him, he followed the doctor down the hallway and around the corner.

'…well I'll be,' Misato thought in surprise. Still watching the First Child, Ayanami blinked then walked forward.

'She is going to wait for someone other than the Commander? Maybe I should tell her that Shinji will have to stay here regardless?'

Walking forward as well, Rei passed the administration desk and turned right. It was one of a couple of passageways that connected the medical facility to the HQ building. Going the direction that the other two went, Misato caught up with both the doctor and Shinji. All three went into a patient/waiting room. The doctor conducted the pre-visit tests of checking blood pressure, body temperature, heart rate, pulse, height, and weight.

"Okay. Before we go towards the screenings, how do feel?" the doctor asked.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink. "I don't think fine would be an acceptable answer."

"By the looks of you, no. Would you like a towel to wipe the blood off?"

"No thank you. I will remove them when I shower."

"Okay. Since you have schizophrenia, I will need to ask you a series of questions. This is all part of a procedure for anyone with a mental condition. You understand?"

"Yes doctor," he said stoically. After the series of questions were answered, the doctor made final notes and stood up.

"Okay. If you will wait here, I will have a talk with the Captain. After that, we will go from there."

"Very well doctor." Shinji said and gave a small nod.

Watching as both adults left the room, the door closed quietly. Hearing the company in his head begin to chatter, the one that gave him medical guidance sounded. Blinking and getting of the reclined medical table/chair, he walked to the door. Opening it quietly, he peered his head out. The two adults were walking down the hallway and rounded the corner to the right. Seeing them out of sight, he entered the hallway and closed the door.

'_Now that you are unoccupied, lets begin with...'_ the older sounding voice stated and the Third Child followed its instruction. Down the adjacent hallway, both adults were walking to a door. Seeing that it was the doctor's office, he opened it. Entering, the man closed the door. Seeing the lavender haired woman turn to him, he stood attentively.

"Captain, I presume that you had other plans for the pilot?"

"Not so much. Just try keeping him here as long as possible," Misato said.

"Do you think he will try to escape?"

"Maybe. I don't really know. How were his readings?"

"..." he said and scratched the side of his head. "Based on what I documented...surprisingly normal."

"N-Normal?!" she said with a shocked face.

"Yes. Based on the range of what is considered healthy for someone his age, he was in the healthy range," the doctor said immediately holding up his hands seeing her face. "I-If you tell me what exactly happened, I can make a better assessment. I can tell that he was in an accident of some kind based on the wounds I could see."

Walking from the medical facility to NERV HQ, Rei was still heading toward the locker room. She was reflecting on what had happen from yesterday evening to now. The emotions she experienced and felt from being scared, useless, bewildered, and pass the point of frustration were different.

'I don't recall ever experiencing such strong emotions,' she thought walking down a hallway.

'The Commander stated before that emotion tends to cloud judgment…does that mean my frame of mind was in error?'

'If so, then my questioning and outburst at Pilot Ikari was irrational,' she thought seeing the locker rooms up ahead. Entering the female side, she didn't see anyone. Heading toward the locker she used, the female pilot opened it. Inside was her school uniform. Staring at it, she continued her last thought.

'If I accept that reasoning, then my seeking of getting questions answered would be in vain.'

Immediately, she recalled what the Third Child said prior to starting the mission. His words and understanding of an Eva pilot rang in her head. A thoughtless puppet kept repeating into her head over and over again. It made her feel sour as a small frown appeared on her face. Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts, she brought her hands up. Looking at them, they were clenched into fists and shaking with tension. Dropping them to her side, she closed her eyes.

'Why can Ikari evoke these emotions?' she pondered. Trying to calm down and understand, she thought about answering the question that riled her up. However, she couldn't and became agitated.

'I can't accept that line of reasoning,' the First Child thought. Opening her eyes, she began changing.

'I want to know why. If I learn his answers, then will I be able to stop these emotions? Will I be satisfied?…I don't know.'

'If I point out an error in his question or answer…how will he react? Will he correct me? Will he accept my response? Will he do like he did in the classroom messaging and state that his answer doesn't matter?'

"..." she said. The last thought rang in her head as she blinked and repeated again. Irritation ran through her as she clinched her teeth.

"I won't accept that answer," she muttered and continued to change.

Once completed, she went to a mirror and saw her irritated face. Clearing her mind and trying to calm down, she felt something changed. Looking again, Rei saw that her impassive expression came back. Feeling ready, she exited the locker room. Standing next to the entrance door, the First Child waited.

Back in the doctor's office, both he and the Captain finished their discussion.

"So we are both on the same page now. Right?" Misato asked with a small smile.

"Yes Captain," the doctor said nodding and smiling.

"Good! I will leave things in your hands then. Take care!"

"You the same."

Both left the office after some time discussing and formulating a plan for the Third Child. The lavender haired woman walked down the main hallway to go into NERV HQ. The medical official headed toward the administration desk. Getting the desk attendant's attention, he discussed with the staffer about what the plans were for the male pilot. Lost in their conversation, they failed to notice doors opening and closing down another hallway that housed many pieces of medical equipment and computers.

'...geez...' Misato thought. After leaving the medical facility, she stretched herself and yawned.

'What a long night,' she thought. 'I can't wait to drop into bed and sleep. I'll just grab my stuff in my office and head out.'

After going up several floors through an elevator and walking down some hallways, she reached her office. Entering and grabbing the belongings she brought yesterday, Misato headed to the door when something came to mind.

'Wait, Rei is waiting for him…where was it? Oh yeah, the locker rooms,' she thought exiting her office. 'I might as well tell her. I don't know if she'll be disappointed or not. No point of her standing there and waiting for him to not show up.'

With the thought in mind, she heads toward an elevator to go to the locker rooms. Back at the medical facility, the doctor finished discussing with the staff. Understanding what he informed them, the doctor nodded and started heading back to his office. Looking down at the clipboard with the medical notes and pre-visit tests findings, he failed to notice his door was opened ajar.

Entering his office, the ceiling sensor lights flickered on. Heading for his desk, he placed the clipboard on it still absorbed in the document's information. Sitting in his chair, he spread out the papers.

"Alright so…there is to be a series of screenings for Pilot Ikari," the doctor stated. Talking to himself, he got a notepad and waked up his computer monitor.

"…MRIs for the right leg, chest, stomach, and shoulders…x-rays for the right leg and chest for broken or fracture bones. Especially in the right calf and hip regions and the upper ribs of the chest…CT scans in cranium for mental disorder progression and possible concussion."

"Hmm," he said. Looking at the list again, he nodded.

"This should be a good amount for right now."

"Is that so doctor?"

Jumping out of his chair and pressing his back to the wall, he stared in fright in front of him. Sitting in a visitor's chair was the male pilot. He still had the plug suit on and was still bloody. His face was a little shadowed from the lighting in the room. Despite holding an impassive expression, his dark magenta eyes stood out. An eerie aura was emitting from him.

"…" the man said. He tried to formulate words, but his voice was stuck in his throat.

"…doctor…are you feeling well?" the male pilot asked without blinking. The doctor swallowed and tried to calm his nerves.

"W-What...are you d-doing...in my office?"

"Waiting for you doctor."

"I told you to w-wait in the patient room."

"..." Shinji said and still didn't blink. Continuing to stare at him, it made the hairs on the medical offical's neck stand on end.

"L-Let me go get a staff member to escort you back," he said moving toward the door slowly. Seeing two small objects move, the man saw only the Third Child's eyes following him. The pilot's body stayed in place like at statue. Turning his head and quickly getting to the door, he heard a giggle.

"…!?" the doctor said. Stopping, he only got a finger on the door handle. Feeling sweat dripping slowly down his face, he gulped audibly. About to say something, several giggles were heard from different areas of the room. Pressing his lips inward, he bit down.

'…there is nothing wrong…I am just hearing things. The pilot has schizophrenia. I just need to address him and take control of the situation,' he thought slowly turning toward the Third Child.

The pilot was still sitting facing his desk. Slowly, the boy turned his head. The doctor flinched when the he saw his eyes looking at him out the corner of his eyes. A ¾ profile view of his face was seen when the teen stopped turning his head. Breathing slowly through his nose, the doctor was about to speak when the multiple giggles occurred again.

"…!?" he said looking at the Third Child with terror. The boy's mouth never opened when the soft multiple laughs came. He still had a stark look on his face.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" the teen boy asked with a slow blink.

'What's going on here?!' the man thought shaking a little.

"Do you require assistance to sit down doctor?"

"…U-um…n-no…" the doctor said. Slowly, he walked back to his desk while keeping a watchful eye on the pilot. Strangely, the pilot turned normally toward him as he slowly sat back down at his desk. Grabbing a tissue, he started to dab the sweat on his face.

"You stated that all you need was the screenings that you mentioned. Is that correct?" Shinji asked calmly. The doctor nervously nodded and saw the boy hand him a folder that was on his lap.

"Inside should be all the ones you asked for."

"…!?" the doctor said. Blinking in surprise, he looked at the pilot then at the folder. Blinking and swallowing, he carefully reached for the folder and opened it. Slowly, he began leafing through the contents.

'They are…all here…but how? Who would help him conduct the screenings without my authorization? Also, pilots don't have clearance to use medical equipment especially the CT and MRI equipment! How were all these done so quickly? Talking with the Captain and my staff didn't take too much time,' he thought.

Looking at the time stamps on the screening documents, it seemed a bit of time passed during the talking. The first one was 40 minutes ago while the last one was less than 10 minutes ago. Pressing his lips inward again, he looked up hearing the pilot stand up.

"If all is in order doctor, I will take my leave," he said staring at him.

'Definitely has his father's intimidation trait,' the doctor thought finding the similarity.

"W-Wait a minute Pilot Ikari! I can't authorize these."

"You can't?"

"N-no, I can't."

"Do you conduct the screenings yourself doctor?"

"W-well…no. My staff does them."

"I see. So you don't authorize your staff's work?"

"What? N-no!" he said getting up. "Listen here pilot! I don't know what game you are pulling, but I can't authorize these screenings without the signature of a staff member."

"If you look at each screening's ledger doctor, there are signatures," the Third Child stated without blinking. He ignored the roaring laughter and screams that his voices were shouting in his ear and at the doctor.

'What?' he thought looking at the screenings again. '…they are there…'

"Is there anything else you need doctor?"

"…I…I can't allow you to leave!" the man said feeling his forehead sweat again.

"…" Shinji said. He forced a blink after one of his voices shot off a shotgun in front of his face. Goosebumps rippled his face.

"May I know why?" he asked impassively.

"I was told not to let you leave."

"By whom?"

"Captain Katsuragi."

"Did she order you?"

"W-well…no, she didn't give me an order. Medical jurisdiction is not under her branch of authority."

"Is Dr. Akagi your higher authority?"

"Yes."

"Did you receive orders from her to keep me here?"

"…n-no…"

"If you have not received orders from Dr. Akagi to retain me here and Captain Katsuragi has not given me orders to reside in the medical facility, please explain to me why you are overstepping your authority for someone else's lack of responsibility to conduct their job properly?"

"…" the doctor said pressing his lips inward and biting down harder.

"If there is nothing else doctor, I shall take my leave. Good day," the male pilot stated.

Giving the man a bow, he turned around and left the room. When the door closed, the doctor sat back down in his chair. Sighing out loud, he tried to get the creeps out of him. Shortly, his office phone rang making him jump. Sighing again, he shook his head and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

[Doctor, I have pilot Ikari here…um…did you authorize him to leave?] the administration receptionist stated with confusion.

"…" he said looking at the medical documents on his desk. He knew that he will be chewed out, but didn't want to be in the same room again with the male pilot.

"Yes. He can go."

[…are you su-] she was caught off as the doctor hanged up. The receptionist blinked then slowly put the phone back in its slot. Looking nervously at the pilot, he was looking at something on the desk. Stating that he could go, he bowed and left.

Waiting outside the locker rooms, Rei figured it would be a while before all the scans and tests would be completed. Half way through waiting, she moved toward an observation window. It was across the locker rooms and a bit to the left of it. She continued to ponder and reorganize her questions over and over becoming engrossed in them. If someone had passed her by, she wouldn't have known for being lost in thought and not staring at anything.

Rei recalled a sound. It was something like a door opening, but it sounded too far away to be behind her. Ignoring it, she continued staring. A few moments passed and Misato came to an intersection from a hallway. Looking left, she spotted the First Child.

'…wow…' the Captain thought in surprise and walked toward the pilot. 'She is actually waiting for him. Makes me feel kind of sad to break the bad news to her. Oh well.'

"..." the First Child said. Hearing heels clicks from down the hallway to her right, she turned to see it was the Captain. She was heading toward her and stopped some feet away.

"Hi Rei," she said with a small smile.

"Captain," Ayanami said with a stoic face and tone.

"Are you still waiting for Shinji to come?"

"Yes."

"You know, there might be a bit of a complication for him to show up."

"..." Rei said. Turning toward her, she blinked then tilted her head.

"...why...?"

"Well given that there isn't much staff at the medical facility and they have their work to do, it might be a while till he is released from there."

"…" the pilot said still tilting her head. "Their work is more important than treating a pilot in his condition?"

"W-well, I mean, after doing the screenings and stuff they probably want him to stay there in case anything happens."

"I see," Ayanami said. Her expression did not change as she turned back to the window.

"…so..." Misato said regripping her belongings. "…it would be kind of pointless to stand here if he wasn't going to show up."

"…" Rei said. Hearing the statement, it made her narrow her eyes at the window.

'…shoot…I didn't think she be mad,' the Captain thought scratching her head.

Both heard a locker door close audibly making them both blink. The First Child turned around. Following her line of sight, the lavender haired woman saw the male locker room door open. Walking out was the Third Child dressed in his normal clothes and his backpack on. There were bandages still on his head along with some areas that were bulging a little. No blood was seen on him.

"…what?…" Misato stated quietly to herself. Looking shocked to see him, he walked to them a few feet away and bowed.

"My apologizes for the delay Miss Ayanami," he said then stood up straight.

'...why is he...here!?' the Captain thought. Blinking and feeling her mind grinding hard to understand what happened, the First Child walked forward to stand a couple of feet in front of him.

"Pilot Ikari," she said quietly with a small frown.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"When did you enter the locker room?"

"Not too long ago."

"I did not hear you enter…how?"

"You were looking out the window and seemed to be deep in thought," he replied with a blink.

"…" Rei said. Blinking and thinking about it, she nodded her head.

"I see."

"Are you ready Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes."

"May we continue our discussion while escorting you to your home?"

"That is fine," Rei said watching him bow towards her. He turned toward the still shocked Captain.

"Excuse us Miss Misato," he said bowing. Gesturing his hand down the hallway to the elevators, both pilots started to leave. Shaking her head to get out of her stupor, the adult woman became equally irritated and confused.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold it you two!" Misato stated loudly. Both stopped and turned around. Both held the same stoic expression.

'Geez, they're a pair,' she thought walking toward them and getting in front of Shinji's face.

"How did you leave the medical facility?" she asked gravely.

"All the scans, tests, and screenings were completed. The doctor allowed me to leave after that," he stated not wavering from her being so close.

"W-What?" she said recoiling a little.

"Is there anything else you need to know?"

"How?"

"Miss Misato?"

"How were you able to do the screenings!?" she stated more agitated.

"The doctor's staff helped me with completing them."

"…what?…that's," she stated recoiling again in bewilderment.

"…" Rei said blinking slightly intrigued.

'Does Ikari cause these emotions from other NERV staff as well?' she thought and continued to observe.

"Is there anything else you need to know Miss Misato?"

"…" she said then slowly got back into his face and scowled. "Did you threaten them?"

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly. He ignored all the voices grinning wickedly and grunting.

"No. Why?"

"…" Misato said feeling her headache growing.

"Are you feeling well Miss Misato?"

"Shut up," she stated. Standing back up, she crossed her arms over her chest still frowning.

"You are not allowed to leave the medical facility."

"Is that an order Miss Misato?"

"It is."

"Aren't you abusing your position of power?" he asked seeing her narrow her eyes at him. She got back in his face.

"Say that again," she said in a threatening voice.

"Aren't you abusing your position of power?" Shinji said with a stoic face and not blinking. Letting out a snort of great irritation, she stood back up and looked down at him.

"Fine. Whatever. I am too tired to deal with this kind of crap. Do what you want. Don't cry to me for the consequences of your actions. Especially when Ritsuko kills you," she said with agitation.

"...I see..." the Third Child stated and blinked. "Is there anything else Miss Misato?"

"**GOD YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!**" Misato burst out loud in his face then stormed off. Her shout echoed greatly down the hallways of NERV.

"Good day," he said with a small bow. His voices were rolling with laughter like hyenas. Turning his head toward Rei, she had been staring at him the entire time.

"Sorry again for the delay Miss Ayanami. Please," he said with a hand gesture toward the elevators again.

"…okay…" she said blinking. Slowly nodding her head, both walked next to each other. Heading down the hallway, they went to the elevator. Reaching it, the call button was pressed.

"…" Shinji said staring at the elevator doors.

"…" Rei said staring at the elevator doors.

The elevator dinged and opened. Gesturing her first, she nodded and entered. After both got in and turned around, Ayanami pressed the surface level. Both stood near each other as the doors closed. As the elevator began to ascend, they stared at the doors in front of them.

"…" he said with a blink.

"…" she said with a blink. As a few moments of silence went by, both still were staring at the doors. She felt herself slowly getting frustrated. However, she remained stoic.

"Something the matter Miss Ayanami?"

"…" Rei said looking at him. A small frustrated sigh emitted through her nose as she looked back at the doors.

'…there are too many questions…' she thought in irritation. '...I...don't know where to begin.'

"Perhaps starting with a question would help," he said stoically. Ignoring her eyes widening a little and looking at him, a frown appeared on her face.

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Is the answer 'I'm insane' acceptable?"

"…" she said and turned back to the doors. "No."

"Very well. I guessed."

"You guessed?" she asked seeing him nod. The child voice forced a thought into Shinji's head. She pondered a little on how he could have read her thought.

"I didn't read your thoughts," he said causing her to blink in surprise. He looked at her with an impassive face.

"I'm not that insane."

"…" Rei said frowning at him again. "Your sense of humor is not amusing."

"My apologize," Shinji said with a small bow. "I was trying to lighten the mood."

"…" Rei said. Turning her head back to the elevator doors, she felt strange. His comment made her feel to not frown as much.

The elevator stopped and opened up. Gesturing her out first, she exited followed by him. Both headed toward the air rail and called for a car. When it arrived, both entered it and started ascending. Rei stared at Shinji in which he stared back. Both were sitting across from each other.

"Is there anything else you wish to know Miss Ayanami?"

"…yes…" she said with a nod. "You stated that...an Eva pilot is like a thought puppet...Correct?"

"Yes."

"You also stated that...I wasn't a thoughtless puppet despite being an Eva pilot...Correct?"

"Yes."

"What makes me different?"

"You're pondering and your emotions show you are not," Shinji stated with a blink.

"…" Rei said. Blinking, she looked at the car floor and repeated what he said in her head. Nodding, she looked back at him.

"I see."

"What else do you wish to know?" he asked with an impassive face.

As they continued their ascent, Rei continued to ask questions. Even when they got off the air rail and onto a train, she continued to ask questions. To her surprise, he continued to give an answer to each one. If it was something he knew the answer to, he would state it. The ones he did not know the answer to, he stated he didn't know but suggested where an answer could be found.

From time to time, Shinji would ask her a question she asked him. If she couldn't answer, he asked what she thought it could be. It felt different to the First Child to be asked to provide an answer even when she didn't know what the facts would be. Even the answers to a few questions that seemed illogical to her, he agreed. In explaining, there were some things that illogical as an answer and didn't know why either.

Reaching the station nearest to her home, both got off. They continued to converse while heading toward her home on foot. Since asking her first question, Rei slowly became more engaging the more she talked with the Third Child. She couldn't place why talking with him now was relaxing when at first he was so frustrating. The opportunity to ask all questions that she could think of was refreshing.

To hear answers and to give her answers was enlightening. To express opinions was new. To have someone to talk to about things was oddly rewarding. The experiences and moments she was acquiring seemed to remove many clouded aspects from her mind. Walking down a sidewalk, both were still conversing with each when the female pilot brought up a different topic.

"I would like to talk about what beauty is," Rei stated. Despite stating it out loud, she wasn't sure why she was asking him this. Wondering if she was from not resting and being sleep deprived, she felt very awake.

"Very well," Shinji said.

"I remember reading in a book a quote by a philosopher named Sir Francis Bacon. He stated, 'There is no excellent beauty that hath not some strangeness in the proportion'. I am not sure why, but that statement comes to mind when beauty is mentioned."

"I see," he said. Blinking, his voices started whispering about Angels. They asked how everyone is an Angel in the eye of father and mother.

"What is beauty to you?" she asked curious. They rounded a street corner and continued.

"The quote that comes to mind is from philosopher George Santayana. 'Beauty, as we feel it, is something indescribable; what it is or what it means can never be said.'"

"..." the First Child said. Thinking about the quote, she tried applying it to her knowledge of things. Concentrating on, a question readily came to mind.

"How can one thing such as beauty not be measured? Doesn't society measure beauty on a materialistic level?" Ayanami asked confused. Both rounded another corner and ended up at her apartment complex. Walking up the stairs, he answered.

"People describe what beauty is in various ways. If you were to research all the meanings that people suggest what beauty is, you will find that there are infinite definitions. From a dictionary, it defines the word as 'one's own appealing to an object or person'."

Reaching her floor, they headed toward her apartment. Reaching her door, she inserted her key and opened the door. Turning around, he continued.

"Combining the two thoughts gives a stronger evidence of the word's meaning. Beauty is what people perceive it to be towards their appeal. They cannot describe it in words but only with that word," he stated with a slow blink. A few moments of silence went by as a cool breeze came. Rei felt the new information seemed to be a combination of fact, social perception, and matter of opinion. It was a new way of seeing things.

"I see," she said.

"Shall I give you an example to further the understanding Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Very well," he said with a blink. "You are beautiful."

"…!?" Ayanami said feeling her eyes widen a little. A mixture of being caught off guard and different emotions and sensations developed. Feeling her face warm, she quickly looked away.

"Does that help you understand?"

"…" she said blinking. Closing her eyes, she tried calming down. Understanding that what he said was just an example, the emotions that arose in her subsided. Feeling that she had reset her expression, she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"No Ikari."

'_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! Don't leave her hanging like that! Come on! End on a high note!' _the child voice piped in loudly in his mind causing ringing in his ears.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink still too tired to resist.

"Is there something wrong Ikari?"

"My example meant two things. One was for an example. The second was my personal opinion of you," he said and gave a slight bow. "My apologizes to have kept you up Miss Ayanami. Good day."

"...!?" she said. Her eyes widen again with the blush and warmth coming back. She stayed at the door watching him turn and walk away. Seeing his figure got down the stairs and become out of sight, she blinked a couple of times. Closing her door slowly and not staring at anything, she recalled what he said.

'He thinks I'm…beautiful…?' she thought in disbelief with a surprised face.

Shaking her head, his words repeated in her head. Taking off her shoes, she went into the main space of her apartment. Dropping her bag on the floor, she laid on her bed. Placing her arms around her pillow, she laid her chin on the cushion.

'A person who sees someone that no other descriptions or words can be described or to see as appealing…hearing that from Ikari…warms me,' Rei thought blushing again.

'Not even the Commander has used those kind words towards me,' she thought feeling herself slowly succumb to sleep.

When Shinji got to the ground level, he went toward a dumpster nearby. Looking around and not finding a body, his voices giggled and stated cryptic messages. Blinking lethargically, he turned around and started walking toward the city. After walking for a while, he got into the city. Going through many alleyways, he spotted a silhouette.

Hearing the voices hissing and making a voice impression, the Third Child walked toward the individual. It was the man in the green suit from yesterday morning. He was walking down a passageway between two city buildings with no one around him. Too tired to resist his voices suggestions, he attacked the man from behind. Knocking him unconscious, Shinji then carried and dragged the man in a different direction.


	17. Resisting or Breaking

Chapter 17: Resisting or Breaking

In the police station, Nami yawned while looking at the wall clock in her office. When the Angel alarm was lifted, some government and law enforcement were put back at their posts. Even though everyone is instructed to go to the shelters, there were people who took it as opportunities to commit crimes.

'It's only two in the morning…only two,' she thought tiredly. Taking a drink of her coffee, it was cold and bitter. Sighing, she went back to her paperwork. Fifteen minutes, later she drank the rest of her coffee. Not feeling any more awake, she yawned again. Placing the coffee mug on the desk, she stretched.

'Morning work sucks,' the secretary thought.

Releasing from her stretch and feeling sleepy, she rested her head on the desk. Ten minutes went by as her eyes closed briefly. Though fast asleep, she thought she heard a couple of creaks inside and outside her office space. Opening her eyes tiredly and yawning, Nami rested her head on her prompt up right hand.

"I need to…*yawn*…wake up. No chance of that happening," she muttered. Blinking tiredly, she took a sip of her coffee mug forgetting that she drank it all. Warm liquid touched her lips which woke her up slightly.

"Hmm, a little bit bitter…" she started to say looking at the liquid.

Her eyes shot opened from knowing who makes tea. Looking up, her office door was ajar. She slowly looked around her dim lit office with only her desk lamp on. There wasn't anyone around. Blinking, she looked back at her mug curiously.

'I wonder if I'm dreaming…a pretty real one for that matter,' she pondered. Too fixated on the clear-green liquid in her mug, she didn't sense the eyes looking down at her.

Hearing her door creek open, she looked up. A man came in with a green suit. He was rubbing the back of his head and looked lost. Spotting her changed his expression to a shark smile. He started reaching into his inner coat pocket.

"May I help you?" Nami asked looking at the suspicious man.

"In a minute…my…?" he started. His face changed into puzzlement as he didn't find what he was looking for. Nami watched as the man continued digging through various pockets for something. If she wasn't so tired, she would have guessed what he was doing but waited.

'Damn it, where's my stuff!?' the man thought.

Looking back at the secretary, he saw something behind her. The man suddenly froze. There was someone standing behind her half covered in the shadows of the room. But what got his attention were the person's eyes. They seemed to pierce through the dim room and bore at him.

"...?" the secretary stated puzzled. Watching his face turn into fear, he whipped around quickly and ran. The man immediately bashed right into the door side being left open slightly. He fell to the ground unconscious as the sound echoed down a hallway of the police station.

"Uh…okay," Nami said looking slightly confused. Thinking she was still dreaming, she relaxed a little. Drinking her tea, she felt half-awake.

"Ikari does make good tea," she said looking at the mug pleasantly.

"Thank you Miss Blaze," a calm familiar voice came from behind her.

Her eyes snapped open a second time feeling fully awake. Jerking backwards in her seat, her head hit something soft and padded. Her pulse was echoing in her head and felt her nerves shaking a little. Gulping, she slowly moved her head back. Tilting upward to look behind her, there was someone there.

Her eyes widen more when she came face to face with Shinji. He slowly moved his head down so she wouldn't strain too much from the stretch. Stopping, he was near her face. With the desk lamp, it cast small shadows on his face while shining his eye color.

"Greetings Miss Blaze," the male pilot said slowly blinking. "Are you available...at the moment?"

"…" she said. Frightened, she slowly nodded her head.

"May I ask you to find a file for the sir lying over there?" he asked. Seeing him move his hand passed her, he placed something on her desk. Blinking, she moved her head forward slowly. Looking at the ID card and reading, she looked back at the man. Still too unnerved to ask questions, she looked back at the identification card.

"O-Okay."

Five minutes later, Nami found a large criminal record behind the man. With the help of the Third Child, they cuffed him. Shinji picked up the unconscious man and put him in a jail cell. Still feeling awake from his sudden materialization and sneaking in unnoticed, she started the preparations for the claim capture of another criminal. Finishing the documentation, she minimized the windows on her laptop. Looking up, she watched as a figure shuffled from outside her office and came in.

"All paper work is done for that guy. But, I still haven't got my work done," Nami said with a sigh.

"I see," the boy stated. Silence went by between them with soft snoring added in the background.

"More tea Miss Blaze?"

"Huh?…oh sure," she stated. Watching him leave, he come back with a pot. Refilling her mug, he placed the container on a counter next to her desk. She moved to sit on the front of her desk. He stood staring at her while lethargically blinking.

"So, how have you been doing?"

"I have been better. I am currently recovering injuries from the Angel attack," he stated calmly.

"…that was only a couple of hours ago…" she said with a raised eyebrow. She then observed Shinji closer and saw many bandages.

"Do they still hurt?" Nami asked. Putting her mug down, the blonde walked over to him.

"They are tender when I walk," he stated watching her move closer to him. She stopped in front of him and bent down to his eye level. Crossing her arms under her chest and analysis him.

"Hmm…head, chest, shoulders, left side of abdomen…and a broken leg?" she asked. Looking at him in hope to see a reaction, none came.

"Dislocated," he corrected calmly.

"I guess I am a little rusty," she stood back up and stretched.

"You were a nurse Miss Blaze?"

"Yeah. I had some training during my college days then a post in Europe before transferring over here…so…what are you going to do now?"

"Go home," he said blinking slowly again. "Is there anything you need Miss Blaze?"

'...' Nami thought then looked at the ceiling. 'He's going to walk home with those injuries? I would say tough guy image but he doesn't emit that. He doesn't even seem bothered by them. I wonder if they do some sick experiment to these children to make them into war machines…'

"..." she said. Looking back at the Third Child, he was still standing with an impassive expression.

'…maybe I've been watching too much TV…'

"Ikari…ehmm, could I waver you into something?" she asked cautiously.

"…" he said blinking slowly. "Go ahead."

"…would it be too much to ask if you just slept on the couch behind you instead of going home?" she asked pointing behind him.

Shinji turned around and looked at the couch next to the door. The size was of an average couch: brownish-wood color, vinyl, and three vacant seats wide enough for one person taller than him to lie on. He turned around.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, walking around with injuries that are severally bandaged will only cause them to bleed open for the distance you will be walking. Assuming that you haven't got any rest since yesterday, your body and mind are a bit weak. You'll be more substitutable to getting more than just open wounds. Of course, this is my nursing intuition talking."

"..." he said with a slow blink. A few moments of silence went by with just staring between the two. As much as Shinji did not want to, his voices were more intense than usual. He was beyond exhausted and his injuries did reopen a bit. He gave in due to their psychedelic babbling that was making his head spin a lot.

"...very well...Is there a place that you prefer I put my things?"

Nami smiled and shook her head seeing him bow. She sat back at the front of her desk and watched him. Turning toward the couch, he removed his bag and sat down. He took out his S-DAT player and put in a different cassette than the black one that was inside. Taking off his shoes, he placed them and his backpack under the left armrest. Lying down on the couch, he stared at the ceiling.

"Do you want a blanket?"

"That is not necessary but thank you Miss Blaze," Shinji said turning his head toward her. Nami smiled a little. She watched him put his ear phones on then closed his eyes. Turning around, she went back to her seat feeling slightly motivated to get work done.

After some time passed, Nami took another nap. What she didn't wake to was the person making sounds on the couch. Knuckles popped from the clenching and unclenching of fists. Sweat dropped profusely down the teenager's body soaking the shirt, pants, and bandages. Through all of it, the pilot was making inaudible screams.

His abdomen thrust up into the air at a spasm rate. Eyes still closed tightly as the music continued to play in his ears. He clenched his fists intensely to almost make them bleed while making one last soundless scream. Reaching the height of the nightmare, his eyes shot open. Staying motionless, he frantically looked around.

'Where…Where…Where is this!?' Shinji thought in panic.

The world around him was a child's crayoned drawing of an office. A child's song was playing in the backroom. Its melody was dark with disordered bells. The counter melody was something with psychedelic effects. Giggles faded in and out from every direction. Objects started changing their shape a little causing a hypnotic effect.

Looking at the couch, it was morphing into a large mouth with thousands of bloody needles. Leaping off it, he slid to a stop. Standing up carefully while watching the morphing furniture, he heard a menacing cackle behind him. Spinning around, he noticed that he was in front of a desk. Shinji's wild gaze came down to the person sitting behind the desk.

It was a crayoned image of a person. Its mouth was half its face as it grinned at him. Strangely, the image reminded the boy of an older individual that was a scientist. Blinking, he started to hear the company in his head again. The voices started converging around him and whispered in distortion.

"_Kill him."_

"_Shoot him,"_

"_Butcher him,"_

"_Slash him,"_

"_Dismember him,"_

"_Strangle him!" _the last voiced echoed repeatedly.

It filled his ears and mind with images and sounds of strangling people. The Third Child blinked and saw his crayoned drawn hands move from his sides. Appearing in front of him, they began to converge toward the insane crayoned image looking at him. He almost touched its neck and felt a rippling flare inside of him. His veins pulsated with eagerness to repay what that old man gave him long ago.

"_What do you want?"_ a voice echoed.

"...?" Shinji said.

Stopping, he looked to his left seeing multiple dark figures. Each had different personalities though all were grinning at him. Despite them looking relatively the same, they were different based on eye color. Turning to his right, there was a little boy silhouette with blue eye color. Shinji's panic face dropped back to his stoic one, but he was still sweating.

"_What are you?"_

"I am Shinji Ikari," he said out loud. Calming down, the voices came one after another.

"_What is your purpose?"_

"_Don't listen,"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Only listen to us,"_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_We will guide you,"_

"My purpose?" he asked looking at the silhouettes. "Live."

Retrieving his arms back to his sides, he stared at the crayoned figure. Slowly, the world around him started to break till everything was surrounded with web cracks. The vision of the crayoned world shattered into the real one. Images and sounds of glass breaking and falling to the ground filled his surroundings. Jumping out of the way, he tried to avoid getting cut by large shards falling.

Looking back to see everything real again, he looked back at the figure at the desk. His eyes widen a little for almost strangling the secretary in her sleep. The figures surrounding Shinji were perplexed by his statement. Normally he would just obey under their will like a puppet to a puppeteer.

"_Live? Aren't we selfish?"_

"_You have lost what you can claim."_

"_Wants are nothing but greed."_

"_What is it that you want?" _the little boy whispered loudly.

"Something that you cannot give," the male pilot stated quietly. The voices then began to quietly disappear. Turning to the child silhouette, it had a small smile on his face. It looked like him at a much younger age.

"_You did…well today…," _the little boy stated. There was much static filling the pauses between words. "_…are you…well…with…fear?"_

"Thank you. My fear is still present but I am adapting," he responded sitting on his knees. He saw the little boy give an evil smile then ran towards him giving him a big hug. Shinji slowly and shaky returned the hug clumsily. He could feel a mixture of joy and evilness radiating from his smaller self.

"_You…did it!" _said the child before letting go. The male pilot nodded but kept his stoic face. The child looked at the Third Child's arms. They were shaking violently with fists tightened at first then began to calm down.

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"I will go back to sleep," he stated. Standing up, he turned around and started walking over to the couch.

"_Why aren't you going to kill the woman sleeping there?" _the child asked. It was already sitting on the couch while kicking his heels against it. Shinji sat on the couch then looked back at Nami.

"I have no reason to."

A menacing giggle came from the child as it vanished. Blinking, something seemed missing. Realizing that his music stopped, he flipped the cassette over and pressed play. He reached for his backpack and grabbed an extra bottle of his skin lotion. Walking to the bathroom, he wiped all the sweat off then applied the lotion.

Returning back to the office, he set the bottle back in his bag. Lying back down on the couch, he looked at the sleeping secretary. It was the first time not killing someone being around him while sleeping. Turing back to the ceiling, he fell asleep. A couple hours later in the morning, Nami finally completed her paperwork.

"Finally finished," she with relief and stretched. Looking back at the person occupying her couch, she smiled. Starting to stare at the boy, she shook her head and stood up.

"Coffee…coffee…coffee," she repeated. Walking out of her office, she could smell that a new pot was made. Coming back with a fresh cup, she sat back down at her desk chair. She took a sip and sighed pleasantly.

'This is actually peaceful,' Nami thought closing her eyes.

"Naammiii…" someone spoke tiredly.

Nami looked and saw Rayne come in yawning. She was wearing the naval blue female's police uniform with a black mid-thigh skirt that hugged her thighs. She walked in bare foot and held black heels in her right hand. Nami nearly choked.

"Rayne, why are you wearing the uniform…more precisely why?"

"I…*yawn*…lost a bet with someone. I guessed badly…he wanted me to wear one if I lost and…*yawn*…here I am. Night patrol is tiring."

"I can tell," Nami said. Having a fair idea why the male would want her to wear one, her thoughts were interrupted. The young officer placed her shoes under the right armrest then headed towards the middle of the couch.

"Rayne uh…why not sleep in the lobby today?" she asked a little hesitantly. She watched Rayne look at her with sleepily eyes.

"Oh…did you have an unexpected visitor early in the morning?" Rayne asked as she yawned.

'You wouldn't believe it,' Nami thought with a smirk.

"Well…if you're just going to stand there and smile then I'm taking my morning nap alright?" she said while getting next to the couch.

Nami was going to say something but she just sighed. She watched as Rayne sat down on Shinji's groin area then laid stomach down on the teen. Her head was at the top of his chest. Her legs aligned with his showing there was a good height difference. A thought went through her head. Getting a pen and paper, she grinned.

'This is going to be so good,' Nami thought of black mail.

When Rayne sat down she didn't feel herself sink into the couch but she shrugged it off. When she spread herself out, she was taken by the couch more than usual. Her legs tangle with something that seemed like legs. She laid her head and chest down on something that was soft yet felt firm and pronounced. Letting herself relax, she wanted to know more about the furniture.

"Nami…when did you get a great couch," Rayne cooed.

"Oh, just yesterday. You know, I haven't tried it yet. Why not tell me about," Nami asked smiling and waiting for the juicy stuff to fall into play.

Rayne snuggled in the couch more and felt more comfortable.

"Alright…it feels really nice and snuggly," she said as she explored more areas. Nami made a few notes and hid her laughter. The boy didn't stir or wake up.

"Let's see…it feels toned a little. Strong shoulders…nice arms…firm legs…nice stomach and chest…also a nice butt. You know, if I didn't know any better I would say this would be your unexpected visitor," Rayne said smiling with eyes closed.

Nami wrote down the final note, stopped and looked at the female officer. She had her hands gliding along the boy. Nami had to hold her mouth from bursting out laughing. The male pilot still was asleep.

"The fragrance smells like…hmm…slightly melon and lime," she said smelling the couch again and again taking a liking to it.

"R…R-Really?" Nami said quickly catching her snickering.

She then noticed the watch on his left hand. The orange color face seemed similar to Rayne's eyes. Taking down more notes, she looked back. Rayne was brushing her cheek on Shinji's cheek. The boy was still asleep.

"Nami…I am starting to get jealous of you. This couch is so soft."

"Really, I'll have to try it soon," the secretary said wiping the tears of silent laughter from her eyes.

"Hey, you have built in speakers in this thing. I guess you did use your money wisely from that big bet then."

"Seems so, what's playing on the radio," Nami finished writing down a category.

Rayne moved her ear closer to the music for it was quiet but audible. She thought for a moment of the word that described the music. But even if she didn't know, she like it and went back snuggling her head on the "couch pillow."

"I can't really tell, but music sounds good. Do you know what radio station it's on?"

"Eh, it is probably still on what the factor set it at. I haven't checked," Nami countered. She looked back and saw Rayne's arms on Shinji's chest which he hadn't waken up.

'Must have needed it,' she thought with a smile.

She watched as Rayne tangled her legs more with Shinji's then started to tap on his chest.

'Must be his heart beat…WHAT? It's that slow!' Nami thought in surprise. Doing a quick beats to seconds ratio, his heart beat was that of an athlete.

"Damn, imagine how long he would last in…no…no," she said to herself ridding the thought in her mind.

Drinking her coffee, Nami set her mug down and stared at the two. She pondered about how most guys would react to having a female on top of them while sleeping. But what stuck out was that the boy didn't move and his heart beat was calm…oddly low and calm. The thought of self-control came through her head and jot the idea down. Crossing one leg over the other, she pushed her glasses up a little.

"Anything else you can tell me about my couch?"

"Other than it's warm, cozy, and I'm jealous. I don't think so…now let me take a nap," Rayne purred at the last part.

Nami saw her fall asleep and put her notepad on her desk. She got up and left the room to walk around a bit. She passed the Chief's office and popped her head in.

"Morning Chief," Nami said with a slightly cheerful voice.

"…*Yawn*…Mornin'. You seem to be in a good mood. Have somebody over while the rest of us were gone," the Chief smirked at the last part.

"Yup, he is still in my office. Why not come and see him," Nami smirked back.

'What she got up her sleeve…well I guess I could use a good laugh.'

"Lead the way," Ryu said as he yawned. Both made it to her office and the chief looked at the scene.

"I didn't know that you and Rayne were lezbos," he said nonchalantly with a tired face. He turned to Nami who was smirking at him.

"Sorry Chief, haven't given up on men yet. Why not look at the bottom of the human pile."

Ryu looked more awake, "There was more than one?"

He went to the side and knelt down.

"Oh it's that Ikari kid. Well good for…him…" the Chief trailed off and had a look of seriousness on his face.

"Something wrong Chief?" Nami asked seeing him get up and turn toward her.

"We have to get Rayne off him," he whispered quietly. Nami smirked slightly and waited for an explanation.

"One of the officers watched the boy when he came in the first time. When we both shook hands, the officer said his other hand trembled violently like he was going to throw a fist in reaction. It is possible that he has a phobia of being touched by anyone to the point of him attacking the person," the Chief said with a stern whisper voice. Nami then looked worried back at the two still sleeping.

"Chief, that is going to be a major problem. Rayne usually gets violent when someone removes her from her sleeping place. If that happens, she'll walk right back to the original place and sleep again. Plus she knows what you told me."

"Great…this turned into a big shit can this morning," Ryu said looking back at the two. His imagination went off thinking about a blown up station or mass murder and the massive bill in the end.

'Can this get any worse?' he thought crossing his arms across his chest. A foreboding feeling ran down his spine making him flinch. Both spotted an officer outside about to knock which he was motioned in and told to speak quietly.

'Damn it! Shouldn't have thought that…'

"Here are the results about Shinji Ikari that you wanted Chief," the officer whispered. He saluted and walked off. Both went to the desk and pulled out the papers in the large envelope.

"What!? The kid has no history…it's all blank," the Chief spoke in surprise but quieted down.

Both saw a big chuck of Shinji's life gone, blank, nothing. There wasn't even anything blackened out. There was a little bit of information about staying with a family, but the amount was stark. Nami got out a medical file and browse through it. Nothing really stood out much until she came to the mental health.

Yogosami saw the horror look on her face as the medical file dropped from her shaking hands. He read through it and took the same look as her.

"How…how bad is it?" he asked with his nerves shaking visibly and his voice hollow.

"There really is only one type but there are five stages…his on the border line of the first to second stage," she responded trembling a little with fear.

"What would that do to a person with a certain fear of something?" he asked not wanting to look behind him.

"People of this mental disease are unpredictable Chief. Most likely to escape their fear, they can attack to get rid of it," Nami said feeling the same.

They both heard movement behind them and flinched. Slowly turning around, Rayne had flipped over on her back. She was still asleep; however, Shinji's eyes were open. He was staring at them with the corner of his eyes. Both felt the hairs on their neck stand on end.

"Greetings Chief Yogosami...Miss Blaze," Shinji said in a whispering breath.

Both felt a chill go down their spines. Both watched as his eyes slowly shifted toward Rayne which added tension in the air. He sat up slowly with the young officer still leaning on his chest. She made a small movement of snuggling closer. Feeling slightly disturbed, he tried tolerating it.

"Miss Rayne, will you please get off me?" he asked. She didn't move but shifted a little. Shinji saw that she was smiling for one reason or another.

"Could you get off Miss Rayne?" the Third Child asked. His stoic voice started to lower the two's scared levels.

"Mmm…of course I can…but I'm tired…can we do it some other time," Rayne cooed as she shifted to be under his chin.

"…!" both Nami and Ryu dropped their jaws on the floor.

'DAMN THE YOUTH THESE DAYS!' he thought then leaned toward the secretary.

"Mark that one down," he whispered to her. She wrote down what Rayne just said then turned back to the couch. Shinji stared at the top of her head, his expression didn't change.

"…I see. Perhaps you could get off me in the conscious world."

"..." Ryu and Nami said. Staring at Shinji, they were trying to keep their chuckling from surfacing. A small smile crept on their faces. His eyes slowly turned to them and they went back to a worry stage.

"Miss Rayne is persistent…isn't she?" he asked. Both nodded their heads.

"I see," he said.

Slowly looking back at the top of her head, he moved his hands slowly. Nami and Ryu watched with heightened observation. His hands and arms start to tremor slightly. The closer he got to the female officer, the boy's limbs shook a little more. Both watched while their hands were on their sidearms hoping they wouldn't have to use them. Blinking, Shinji put his shaking hands on Rayne's sides and lifted her up.

Rayne woke up with a nasty scowl. Looking around a little, she noticed two things. Nami and the Chief were looking serious in her direction with hands on their firearm. She felt lifted up from the couch with very shaky hands at her sides. Looking down, her legs tangled a little with another pair of legs wearing pants.

Confused, the young officer looked back at the two and saw Nami mouthing words of who lifted her. Both saw the female officer pale. Immediately, she was set down. Slowly, she turned toward Shinji who stood up and bowed to her. His arms were trembling violently as his hands were clinched murderously into fists.

"Greetings...Miss Rayne," he said stoically. He walked to the left side of the couch and managed to get his shoes and backpack on. Putting his stuff in his bag, he turned toward the secretary and bowed.

"Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch...it was comfortable. Is there anything I can do for you Miss Blaze?"

Nami looked at the Chief as he looked back. Both relaxed a little despite still seeing his arms tremble. Ryu scratched his head trying to think of something then shrugged to her. She looked back at the male pilot and just shook her head. He bowed again.

"Then until we meet again, good day," he said.

Turning toward the pot on the counter, he grabbed it. His arms were still giving small tremors as he turned around and left the room. An awkward silence came as Nami and Ryu looked at Rayne who looked perplexed. Shortly thereafter, Shinji came back out and knelt in front of the young officer which she recoiled a little. He extended his arms to give her the mug.

"...?" she said. Looking at him then the mug, she slowly grasped the cup and took a sip. It was tea.

"I do not know if being a human couch is something I would enjoy greatly but it was...an interesting experience. Until we meet again…on another couch maybe, good day," Shinji said. Standing and giving a small bow, he left the room with an impassive face.

Rayne choked on the tea and watched him leave. She turned to the two people who were holding their snickers but burst out laughing. All Rayne could do was turn beat red all over and concentrate on her tea. The Chief changed the atmosphere by saying he'll get breakfast and left the two women.

"Nami…" Rayne said looking at the ground.

"Hmm?"

"What happened exactly on the couch?"

"Well come to my desk and I'll fill you in," Nami said as she sat at her desk. Rayne came and rested her cup on the desk, she sat down as well.

"Let's see what you said about my couch…" the secretary said. After repeating the notes, the young officer turn beat red and a few shades deeper.

"Hey…does this mean he doesn't have schizophrenia?"

"..." Nami stated and shook her head. "He has it but he seems to not be bothered by it. It is possible that it didn't act this morning."

Earlier, Nami was curious if something happened when she took both naps. Looking at surveillance cameras of last night, the first nap was him dragging the green suit criminal in. During the second nap, there was evidence of an episode. He almost choked her in her sleep. She was terrified at first, but saw something when he stopped.

It meant that he was either not in control and stopped or was trying to gain control and stopped. Recalling the video again sent gooosebumps down her arms and legs. Rayne sighed and rested her head and arms on the desk. Nami saw a small smile on her face while rolling a pencil back and forth.

"You know…he does make a good pillow."

"I'll take that into consideration on the next couch grouping," Nami giggled.

"..." Rayne groaned and dropped her head on the desk.


	18. Emergence

Chapter 18: Emergence

Shinji reached his home after being led around by his voices. Instead of a straight path toward his dwelling, they made him take a longer path and go through the grass field. With his eyes half open, he was able to walk up the steps without tripping or falling. Putting a hand on the wall for support, he made it to the front door and opened it. Reaching for a wall again after closing the door, the male pilot entered the kitchen.

Putting his backpack onto the counter, he pulled out the items inside it. There were additional ones that he scavenged from the unconscious-criminal when he knocked him out in the alleyway. First was a small plain black booklet which had names, phone numbers, and addresses. Squinting and putting the booklet closer to his face, all the names seemed female. Majority of his voices started to giggle and grin.

"…" Shinji said pulling the booklet away.

Immediately, he ripped out those written pages of names. Before his voices could say anything, he turned on the stove burner. Placing a corner of the pages near the flame, they started to catch on fire. Putting them on a deep frying pan, he turned on the overhead fan to suck out the burning smoke. Ignoring their grunts of disapproval and spoiled future fun, the Third Child put the booklet next to the home phone on the counter. Only the child version of himself and a blue-red silhouette seemed to side with his decision.

The next item was a bundle of cash of 50,000 yen. Staring at it with no particular interest, he blinked from feeling multiple hands clapping his back. Looking behind him, there was no one around. Hearing the voices snicker at him, he blinked and turned back to his bag. Last item was the criminal's handgun. He looked at it and read the side stating 'Walter PPK'. Placing it in his hand, the accent voice started giving him details about the weapons history and stats.

"…" he said with a deadpan face.

Feeling nothing from the information, he continued listening while blinking his eyes at a snail's pace. Taking out the magazine and looking at its capacity, it was full. Inspecting the chamber, no round was sitting inside. Inserting the magazine back in, he placed it on the kitchen counter.

Picking up his backpack, he lethargically made his way to the bed. Getting to the bedside, he dropped the bag. Not even taking his clothes off, he lie down and instantly fell asleep.

Later at the turn of the evening, a car was driving down the city streets to a certain place. Stopping at a stop light, the faux blonde blinked and looked at her face in the rearview mirror. Still wearing the same expression since leaving NERV. Seeing the light turn green, she drove on. Ritsuko was grumpy, overly tired, and very irritated.

She stayed at the operations side and NERV all morning and afternoon to look over the damages from the Angel battle. The positron rifle was blown to pieces. On the other hand, the concept brought ideas for a future version. The damage done on the Eva was only in the head and neck region which had its ups and downs. Its entry plug would need extensive repairs and multiple tests done to make it reusable. If not, just making a new one would probably be cheaper. So far this had been the second worse damage for Eva-01. Expense wise, it did help with not asking the UN for continuous loans.

Heading down a street, she slowed down to a stop at the curb and looked at her map. Seeing that she was on the right street, the doctor looked back at the dirt road ahead that was surrounded by a grass field. Going forward, the smooth driving sounded different going on the dirt road.

'He lives out here? Quite isolating,' she thought.

Looking around, the only house was a mile or so away. The thought of the Third Child made her head hurt. Recalling earlier, she went to the medical facility at HQ after assessing all the damages and making a report. Going to the administration desk, she asked for which room was the Third Child residing in. The administration receptionist pulled out a file that was put in the out folder which seemed strange.

"The previous person informed me that the Third Child was released early this morning."

"What?" Ritsuko said blinking looking up from the folder. "How early?"

"The note in the folder stated the exact time of admittance and discharge," the person stated. The doctor opened the folder and read the note. Blinking in confusion, she read the note again and looked at the staff member.

"Who authorized his discharge?" she asked not pleased. Telling who the doctor in charge was at the time, she immediately went to his office. Not even knocking, she opened the door to see the male doctor sitting at his desk.

"Explain this," Ritsuko said irritated extending the folder with the note.

"…" he said with a tired sigh. "Please sit Dr. Akagi."

"I am not in the mood. I want answers why you gave authorization for the Third Child's discharge. Now," she demanded narrowing her eyes. Strangely, the doctor didn't even flinch from her gaze and explained what happen. Asking about what Misato did afterwards, the doctor stated she probably went home.

'I still have a hard time believing that he conducted those screenings by himself,' Ritsuko thought. She slowed down to a stop at the Third Child's residence.

'Despite the security cameras showing him accessing the computers under various staff credentials. I will deal with Misato after dealing with him.'

She got out of her red convertible and took a look around again. The dry grass field was calf deep length but seemed oddly even as if someone trimmed them. Looking back at the building, she headed toward it tiredly. Walking up the stairs to the small patio, the doctor looked at the scene around her. The sun was slowly coming down behind the far mountains. It casted an orange tinge to the clouds roaming around in the sky.

'It's nice to get away from it all,' she thought then snapped out of the tranquil view.

Turning around, she faced the door. Ringing the doorbell, something that was playing inside stopped. No footsteps were heard when the door unlocked suddenly. It opened revealing the male pilot. His head still had bandage wrappings around it.

"Greetings Dr. Akagi," Shinji said bowing with an impassive expression.

"Evening Pilot Ikari," she said. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him a grave face. About to speak, he spoke first.

"How are you?"

"I am not in the mood for pleasantries" she said not changing her expression.

"I see," he said with a blink and stepped aside. He opened the door more and gestured in. "Would you care to come inside?"

"…" she said. Sighing tiredly through her nose, she spoke again.

"Fine."

Shinji nodded and opened the door more. Walking in, she took her heels off. Walking a little down the small hallway, she began looking around his apartment.

'It's smaller than mine or Misato,' she thought. Thinking of the Captain made her frown.

"Would you care for something to eat or drink?" he asked stoically.

Thinking about it, she hadn't eaten anything since the mission last evening. Seeing the made bed on the back wall in the living room was calling to her to lie down and sleep. However, she wasn't here to do any of those things. Turning around, she looked down at the pilot and crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

"If you wish to discussion something Dr. Akagi, I will step up a table and chairs," he spoke first.

"No. You are in serious trouble," she spoke gravely not breaking her stance.

"..." the boy said with a lethargic blink. "May I ask what I have done to cause trouble?"

"…" Ritsuko stated narrowing her eyes. "You really have a lot of guts playing innocent."

"…" Shinji said. Hearing an adult voice's presence nearby, a nerve in his head twitched a little.

"I am confused Dr. Akagi. Do you not have all the screenings and test results necessary to make your report?"

"I am going to ask you questions and I want a straight answer for each one. I am not in the mood for any bullshit," she stated ignoring his question.

"...I see...very well."

"Who authorized you to operate the medical equipment?"

"No one."

"How did you access the staff's credentials to use the equipment?"

"Would saying my voices informed me be acceptable?"

"No," Ritsuko stated sternly despite knowing he had a mental disorder.

"I see. I can't answer that question."

"I am warning you pilot."

"What else do you wish to ask me Dr. Akagi?" Shinji said unfazed by her serious gaze.

"…" the scientist said.

Trying not to get too angry, being too tired and hungry made her feel more irritable than normal. However, the eerie feeling of the Third Child was present. Being in the hallway, the only light that was shining in was a light orange haze through the kitchen. Though she could see him clearly, his aura was getting closer to when she felt creep out.

"Why did you leave the medical facility?"

"The doctor on duty gave me authorization to leave."

"Did he inform you that Captain Katsuragi ordered you to not leave?"

"He informed me that Captain Katsuragi told him to keep me at the medical facility as long as possible. She didn't order me to stay at the time."

"Did she afterwards?"

"When I rendezvous with Pilot Ayanami later, yes."

'Rendezvous with the Ayanami?!,' Ritsuko thought. Blinking a couple of times, the information was a surprise.

'That is new.'

"You met up with the First Child after leaving the medical facility?" she asked confused.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She wanted to continue the discussion we had prior to entering our Evas at midnight."

"…!?" Ritsuko said.

Feeling her mouth open in surprise, she blinked again. Seeing if there was any sign of bluffing, his expression was impassive and his gaze at her was uncomfortable. She started to feel her mind grinding hard. The lack of sleep and food was making her feel queasy. This new information about the First Child was a complete curve ball. Her ill attitude toward his actions was fading away a little.

"…The First Child wanted to continue a discussion you two were having?" Ritsuko asked. Putting a hand on the side of her face, she started to feel nauseous.

"Correct," he said with a blink. "Are you feeling alright Dr. Akagi?"

"…" she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "You said Misato ordered you to not leave the medical facility after meeting the First Child. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you disobey her order?" the scientist asked. Putting her hand back on the side of her face, she didn't look or feel well.

"I told her that she was abusing her position of power."

'You have got to be kidding me,' she thought. Closing her eyes, multiple emotions were swelling inside of her along with the queasiness. Placing her other hand around her stomach, it didn't make her feel better.

"Why did…you…say that?" she said feeling light headed. She failed to hear what the male pilot stated as she felt her vision starting to become blackened. The last conscious feeling she had was suddenly having no strength and falling forward.

"…" Shinji said.

Catching the doctor by the shoulders, he slowly and gently set her down on the floor. Standing back up and looking down at her, the doctor seemed to have fainted. A couple of voices giggled all around him. One of the voices grabbed both sides of Shinji's head and turned him to the kitchen counter. The pistol was in his line of sight.

"_Hee hee hee…make her go out with a bang,"_ the accented one stated evilly.

"_Wait a minute,"_ the adult voice stated adjusting his glasses. "_I will handle this one personally._"

"_Oh? You?"_ the other voices spoke at the same time then turned into distortion. "_GoInG tO pLaY dOcToR?"_

"_Hmm," _the adult silhouette said. As the rest of its body started take form, he had a shine in his green eyes and grinned evilly.

"…" Shinji said. Blinking impassively at nothing, he felt his right eye twitch. He bowed to the air and went into the kitchen.

"Very well sir."

Ritsuko felt that she fell into a light sleep as darkness took over. It was replaced with sporadic images of yesterday and other portions of dreams she had been having. Strangely, the images started shifting slowly and became blurry. After a couple of moments, the environment started to become clearer. It appeared that she was in an apartment of some kind. Not recognizing it as anyone's she knows, she tried standing up.

'I can't move,' she thought. There were a couple of dreams where the scientist had very slow movement or everything felt dull

Sounds around her seemed very muffled and distant. A soft sound of hollow wind going through the apartment was coming from different directions. Looking up, the front door was different than the Third Child's door. There were thin windows on it and appeared to be waving like underwater. Light was coming through and gave a daytime setting.

Strangely, she heard something playing the background. It sounded like a string instrument that was phasing up and down. It suddenly stopped with high end strings shrieking upwards and echoing. Feeling slight tense form the sound, she listened carefully. There were soft booming footsteps that echoed in her ears.

The sound was getting closer. It made her edgy that she was still not able to turn around to see who it is. The footsteps passed her and started fading with a soft sounding chuckle; however, it sounded more monstrous than a person. Small metallic noises ringed followed by the sound of water running. It sounded more like a waterfall hitting the ground.

A sound of a creaking faucet turned off made goosebumps flare on her skin. The footsteps were coming back toward her and stopped. A presence stood next to her in which she saw a large shadow on the wall in front of her. It made her eyes widen a little from not knowing what shape the shadow was. Feeling the presence get closer, Ritsuko closed her eyes and tried to wake up.

'I'm dreaming...I'm just dreaming,' she thought repetitively.

Despite doing that, the presence was now hovering over her. Unable to open her mouth to shout, hands gripped her shoulders. Feeling a cold shudder, they pulled her and turned her over on her back. Keeping her eyes closed in fear of what the unknown figure would do, she started to shake. The scientist then felt the person's arms go under her knees and around her mid-back.

Lifting her up with ease, Ritsuko felt surprised but kept her eyes closed. Strangely, the sounds around her were starting to sound normal. It was as if she was slowly becoming more awake. The person then started walking forward. Slowly opening her eyes, the faux blonde looked at who was carrying her.

"…!?" she said.

Opening her mouth in surprise, her eyes widen. The individual carrying her looked very close to the Commander. He looked around her age and seemed taller than her by an inch or two. Carrying the same facial features as Gendo, his face held a slight youth with his handsome and strong features. The man had glasses over his green eyes instead of brown.

They emitted kindness and charm. His hair was a little longer but still had the same style. Instead of the NERV uniform, he wore casual clothing. One thing stood out that made her feel her heart beat a little faster. The look alike stopped at the bed side still holding her and looked at her with his lady-killer smile.

'Am I dreaming?' she thought.

Though unsure, she didn't look away from him. The scientist then felt his body which made her quiver with delight. The arms that held her felt soft to the touch but strong at the same time. His torso was to the point of being toned but not rock hard. Pulling the sheets back with one foot, he placed Ritsuko down which she didn't let go at first.

"Hmm, need more attention Ritsuko?" the man spoke. Smiling with slyness, she recoiled a little from the similar voice. However, it made her want more. The comment he gave made her gave a small smile but was still in surprise.

'This can't be real but…,' she thought feeling herself warm up more. He noticed that she was looking at him with disbelief which he smirked at. Moving till his face was inches away from hers, her eyebrows rose but still didn't move or let go.

"You seem to be a bit jumpy today," he said with a small chuckled then grinned. "Let me calm those nerves of yours."

"...!?" she said. Her eyes widen as he leaned and kissed her on the lips. Immediately analyzing on what was happening, she started to relax and melt a little.

'Oh god…his lips are so soft and warm,' she thought.

Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss which made her feel warmer. After a minute, she felt his tongue glide along her lips. Being seductive in trying to get in, she opened her mouth. Placing her arms around his neck, their tongues wrestled a little for dominance. He lied on top of her wrapping his arms around her lower and upper back.

'This is what I wanted from that bastard,' she thought moaning a little from the necking.

After some minutes of kissing and hand gliding, she broke the kiss. Trying to understand what was going on, deciphering if this was real or a dream was extremely difficult. Breathing harder from their embraced and lip locking, she looked up about to say something. She saw the look alike looking down at her. He had the same a warm smile and still embraced her.

"Dr. Akagi," a familiar voice called for the tenth time.

Ritsuko blinked and saw the Third Child carrying her. Blinking several times, she looked around slowly with lost eyes. She wasn't in bed and the sheet cover was down. The apartment was not bright though a ceiling light was dimly lit. Looking back, part of the Third Child's face was hidden in a shadow. However, the boy's purple eyes bore at her with an stoic expression. Feeling that she responded, he set her down. Pulling her hands around his neck off and to her side, he pulled the bed sheet up to her neck.

"Is there anything I can help you with Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked.

"…" the scientist said. Still looking at him with a lost expression, she tried speaking. Her voice did not come both the lost feeling mixing with the remaining emotions in her vivid dream. Also, the murky aura that the male pilot was emitting was adding to emotional mixing pot.

"Dr. Akagi?" he asked tilting his head a little.

"…y-yes?" Ritsuko replied finally. However, it came out as a whisper.

"Do you care to eat something before resting?"

"…n-no…"

"Very well. Shall I play to aid you in sleeping?"

"…okay…"

He bowed slightly and went to the chair that had a cello on it. Picking it up and sitting down, he leaned the instrument's neck on his left shoulder. Picking up the bow, he began playing. It was not a tune she recognized. It seemed mystical and spacey. Ritsuko stared at Shinji for a while in a questioning/lost gaze for what just happened.

'…I guess it really was a dream…' she thought. Turning to the ceiling and looking at it, another thought came across her mind.

'What a minute…he did carry me into bed…is he really that strong?' she thought. Looking back at him, he continued to play with his eyes closed. She then recalled the day when Misato seemed awfully cheery.

Some time ago, both were sitting down on a bench at NERV HQ chatting. Footsteps were heard down the hallway and both saw the Third Child walking by. What caught her attention was the Captain was being quite playful toward the boy. Thinking that she was drunk, she watched with humor. Though at the same time, was curious.

The male pilot stopped and bowed to them. He said his usual lines to both of them and shook their heads. The pilot bowed and said his exiting line. Misato waved at him with her fingers and smiled watching him walk away. Curious, she asked her what happened between them.

"You'll know," the Captain told her with a grin.

Ritsuko now had a far idea what she meant and smirked. She let out a sigh and tried to calm down. Listening to the music for a while and getting more comfortable in the bed, she started to fall asleep. Wondering if she'll dream of the altered Gendo again, her eyes felt heavy and closed. Hours upon hours went by as she slept peacefully even after the Third Child stopped playing. Only the adult voice volunteered to keep the boy and woman company.

When morning came around, there was one person at NERV that was missing. To say Misato was curious was an understatement. She called the doctor's house, but only got the answering machine with a cat meowing in the background. Checking her office, she wasn't there.

Checking the other areas that Ritsuko would be, she wasn't there either. Nobody at NERV had seen or heard of scientist since the previous night. Deciding to go back to her office, the Captain began going through the daily paperwork. Not getting much done, she wondered about if her friend was okay. Another thought came to her of the Third Child which made her frown a little. Ignoring it, she went back to her paperwork.

"…" Misato said looking down at the documents below.

She grunted and narrowed her eyes. The thought about the two individuals kept nagging her. Sighing in frustration, she decided to take a break. Grabbing something to drink, a thought came to her and headed to the shooting range. Reaching it, she looked inside to see it empty.

Walking in, the atmosphere didn't smell of gunpowder. Heading toward the armory storage room, she opened the door. Entering and turning on the light, she went to one of the gun racks. Putting her hand on the handgun that only Shinji used, it was cold. Picking it up and smelling it, there was no gunpowder scent on it.

'I see that he hasn't been here today,' she thought. Putting everything back and away, she walked out of the shooting range.

"Could it be a coincidence?" the Captain spoke out loud.

Walking back to her desk, she sat down and narrowed her eyes at the paperwork again. Deciding to put a hold on her work, she tried to figure out what happened to both of them. Though not feeling like talking to him, the Third Child was her only source. She did know what snowball affect would occur from what happen earlier.

'I did hear from staff that she came to the medical facility and wanted to rip his head off...she left probably to go to his house and rip him a new one,' she thought. Going to her computer, she pulled up his profile on her database. Seeing the Third Child's number, she picked up her office phone. Dialing, it rang twice before being picked up.

[Hello, Shinji Ikari residents] the impassive voice came on the line.

"Hey Shinji," she said. Remembering what happened yesterday in the early morning, she frowned. Sighing internally, she brushed off her emotion and tried acting professional.

[Greetings Miss Misato...how are you...today?]

'You sound like a rain of sunshine,' she thought feeling herself frown again. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind.

"I'm doing alright. Did Ritsuko visit you recently?"

[Yes]

"Do you know where she is right now?" Misato asked then heard a moan in the background.

[Yes]

"…?" Misato said. Thinking the moan sounded familiar, her mind was starting to turn quickly. However knowing her friend, she wasn't the playful type. It got her thinking that the boy did something to her.

[Is there anything else you wish to know?]

"Where is she?"

[In bed] the reply came making her eyebrows shoot up. Her mind was active with imagination.

"Where are you?"

[In the kitchen]

"What is she doing?"

[Sleeping]

'God damnit! Spill out the juicy details!' she mentally yelled at the phone. Calming herself down, she continued.

"So what happened between you two?"

[We discussed a little bit about what occurred yesterday morning before she fainted] Shinji said walking toward the living room.

"Fainted?! Is she alright?" the Captain asked with worry.

[Yes...she is-] he began to say when he was interrupted.

[Shooojjji…get back in…bed…your mistress isn't…done yet,] a sleepy and sly voice went off in the background smiling broadly. Misato's eyes widen a little hearing her friend's sleepy voice and the rustle of bed sheets.

[...doing quite…dandy it seems Miss Misato] he said in a deadpan tone. The Captain tired to hold her building laughter, but snickers and tears were creeping through. Hearing this, the boy headed back to the kitchen.

"Shinji…is she…d-dreaming?!" she asked beginning to crack in laughter.

[Yes] came the same calm reply. In the kitchen, he held the receiving end of the phone in his palm and blinked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Captain roared with laughter.

Falling off her chair, she landed on the floor without hurting herself. After a minute of laughing, she tried calming down. Climbing back into her chair quickly, she wiped the tears that came though snickering still. Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes, she picked up her phone. Feeling reach, she put it next to her ear.

[Is there anything else you wish to know?] he asked. Another moan from far away was heard in the background.

"…" Misato said trying to hold her snickering. Hearing the Captain about to crack again, the Third Child blinked and put his hand on the receiving end again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misato shouted in laughter. Staying in her seat this time, she held onto the phone in one hand. Pounding her desk with other, she continued with mirth. NERV staff passing by her office turned and looked at the fits of laughter coming from her closed office door. A minute or so later, she calmed down again.

"Okay," Misato said. Fanning herself to cool off, she still had a grin on her face.

"So when you two talked, did she rip you a new one?"

[No. I only have one…still]

"Hee hee…ow, my sides…okay, no more laughter."

[Very well. Is there anything else Miss Misato?]

"Hmm," she thought. Still grinning from the humor, she also thought of how much blackmail and teasing material she had.

"How long has she been there?"

[Since yesterday evening.]

"I see, could you reminder her when she wakes up that me and her have to go to a meeting about the Jet Alone Project in a week? She'll know what I mean."

[Would that be the mechanized humanoid robot, powered by a nuclear reactor, and an AI as the operating system?]

"..." Misato said. Blinking a couple of times, she pulled the phone away and looked at it.

"How did he know that?" she asked it.

[The walls have ears even when no one is there. I will tell her when she awakens. Until we meet again, good day Miss Misato] the phone said as the line clicked.

Misato looked at the phone as if it was something of astonishment and evil wonder. A cold chill went down her spine as she slowly put the phone in its slot. Ignoring it, she immediately thought about what occurred over the phone. Feeling the giggles coming again, Misato got up and went for a stroll. Staff saw her humming cheerfully as she walked down the hallway.

After the phone call, Shinji started to hear someone stirring in the living room. Heading toward it, Ritsuko slowly sat up. Rubbing her face a little, she felt refreshed and stretched forgetting where she was.

"Was your sleep well Dr. Akagi?" a voice called to her. Remembering where she was, she turned to see the Third Child standing a few feet away.

"Yes, it was," she said with a small smile at him.

"That is good to hear. Miss Misato called to remind you about the Jet Alone meeting next week."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," she said and watched him nod slightly.

"Would you care for something to eat?"

"That is okay," she said standing up. "I'm heading home anyway."

"Very well. When you are ready to leave, please let me know. I will be in the kitchen," he said and turned around.

"…?" the scientist said.

Watching the pilot turn into the kitchen down the hallway, she saw morning light enter in the room. Blinking and looking around, she saw that the space was a bit bare. Other than a couple of personal belongs, there wasn't much personality in here. Standing up, Ritsuko headed for the bathroom. Once finished, she exited and headed toward the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw him put something together in a lunch box. Closing it, he reached into a cabinet and grabbed a reusable glass with a lid. About to open the refrigerator, he turned to her.

"My apologizes Dr. Akagi, I am almost finished," Shinji stated. Getting out an orange juice container, he poured it into the cup. Putting it away, he popped the lid on and grabbed both. Turning around, he handed both to her.

"What's this?" Ritsuko stated with surprise. She grabbed hold of both and looked back at him.

"In case you become famished before returning to your home. Are you ready?"

"…" she said with a small smile at the gesture and nodded.

"I shall escort you."

"I'm flattered."

He opened the door and gestured her to move ahead. When both got to the car, Shinji opened the driver door and held it for her. She smiled at him being a gentleman but faltered a little. He never broke from his stoic expression just like another Eva pilot.

"Is there anything else Dr. Akagi?" he asked after closing the car door.

"…" she said. Blinking and looking at him, she lowered the window. Motioning him with an index finger, he walked up to the driver side and leaned down a little.

"Two things Ikari," she said sweetly. Giving a small smile, she pinched one of his cheeks.

"One, any future incidents where you are injured, you are hereby ordered to stay in the medical facility until I personally discharge you. Is that clear?"

"Yessh Dr. Akaagii," Shinji said as best as possible. He kept an impassive face not winching from his cheek being pinched and pulled. Smirking with mild mirth, Ritsuko let go of his cheek. Looking back, he still was in the same position looking stoically at her. She was slowly getting use to his gloomy gaze.

"Two, allow me to help you when you are hurt. I am responsible for your health and wellness. Is that understood?" she stated. Dropping her smile, she looked at him with a serious face.

"…" the pilot said not changing an expression. Standing straight, he took a step back and bowed.

"Very well. Good day Dr. Akagi."

Turning her car on, she waved to him before turning around and going down the dirt road. He turned around and headed back to his house to rest for the day.


	19. Pseudo Brothers

Chapter 19: Pseudo Brothers

The following morning, Shinji made his way to school. He had removed the head bandages, but redressed the body bandages. The right leg seemed to be doing better as it didn't feel like a lead weight. Arriving at the school early, he headed toward the homeroom. Upon entering, there wasn't anyone inside yet. Setting his backpack down, he sat down at his desk. Taking out his laptop, he opened it and turned it on. Watching the screen turn load, he looked up.

Adjacent to the main board behind the teacher's desk, was a mobile chalkboard. Not seeing anyone around, he blinked. The child version of himself appeared at the top with an evil grin on his face. His nails grew slowly out a little and dropped down. Clawing down the chalkboard sent loud high pitched shrieks that ringed in Shinji's ears. When reaching the ground, the child version went through the floor like a ghost. It giggled as the high pitched scratching echoed.

"…" the male pilot said.

Turning back to his laptop, the main screen menu was ready. Opening up the word document program for note taking, he waited for it to load. Seeing a new window appear and about to type, footsteps were heard outside the door. Turning his eyes slowly to the door, a female student walked in. He stood up and bowed to her.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami."

"...morning Ikari," Rei said. Stepping into the classroom, she walked toward him.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"...I am..." she stated and stopped a couple of feet away. "adequate."

"…" he said nodding his head and staring at her.

"…" she said staring back at him.

"Is there anything else Miss Ayanami?"

"…yes…"

Despite normally not continuing a conversation, the female pilot felt that she would have to if she wanted to get answers from the male pilot. Besides having the Commander to talk with, the exhausting discussion she had with Shinji made her change her perspective a little. He made her feel comfortable to talk and converse about almost anything. Also, she wanted to know more the male pilot. Ever since that early morning discussion and what he said at her apartment, she felt a small urge of wanting to see him.

"…how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling well for the most part."

"I see," she said feeling relieved a little.

"Is there anything else you wish to know Miss Ayanami?"

'…most of the questions...I have asked him already and received an answer,' she thought blinking and looking in deep thought.

'I don't have a question in mind,' the First Child thought looking back at him. About to open her mouth to end it, she felt strange. Almost like what she was about to do would be disappointing.

'…how do I continue when I don't have questions to ask?' she pondered feeling herself starting to get frustrated.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter?"

"…" she said. Blinking, she tried figuring out how to answer the question.

"It feels difficult to explain the answer."

"I see. If you would like, would you care to sit down and explain?" Shinji asked. Gesturing to the desk that was next to his, she looked at it then back at him. Nodding her head, she sat down.

"…" Rei said looking at the desk. "For some reason, I will feel inadequate if I stop our conversation."

"Inadequate?"

"Yes," she said looking back at him.

"I see. Perhaps you wish to engage in small talk."

"…small talk?" the female pilot said. Thinking about, she tilted her head a little.

"Yes. Is that correct?" he asked blinking and ignoring the continuous murmurs of his voices.

"…" Rei said pondering. "Explain."

"Conversation of unimportant and non-controversial matters."

"If there is nothing important to talk about, then continuing is pointless."

"Indeed. However, small talk would allow you to continue a discussion when all important matters have been dealt with."

Rei looked in deep thought absorbing the information. Thinking back to the times that she had talked with the Commander, there were times that their conversation ended. She felt like continuing, but couldn't figure out why. The long winded conversation with the Third Child a couple of days ago continued because there were so many questions. Given that she deemed them important matters, it was valid reason to continue the few hour conversation. Understanding what to do in the process of that feeling of wanting to continue a discussion, she nodded her head.

"I see," she said starring back at him.

"Do you wish to try engaging the activity more?" he asked impassively.

"…yes…" she said feeling the disappointing feeling go away.

Shinji began with asking how things were going with her. She didn't expound on her responses. He kept the conversation on light topics which she found agreeable. As both continued going back and forth, the female pilot noticed that his atmosphere was perplexing. Talking with him brought calmness to her; however, his usual murky aura was stronger than normal. Not knowing why and not seeing him as a threat, she ignored it.

As the time for school to start came closer, a couple of students walked into the classroom. They immediately stopped seeing the two mysterious Eva pilots talking to each other. Much to their surprise, Ayanami was talking. Little by little, more students were piling up at the door looking into the classroom. It started a new wave of whispering.

"Is Ayanami talking with Ikari?" one whispered.

"Yeah…how bizarre."

"I know. It is like totally out of character for her."

"It feels weird watching them."

"Yeah."

"I can't tell what they are talking about with both of their faces like that," one student whispered. A lot of heads nodded to the statement.

"Who would have thought Ikari would be the one to thaw the Ice Queen."

"Can you say he is thawing her? He's an ice man himself."

"More like a butler."

"Yeah."

As if the two inside heard the whispering, both broke their conversation. Rei went to her seat. All the students then walked in looking back and forth between the two. They saw Ayanami looking impassively out the window and Shinji typing with a blank face. The new topic of the day was about what the two were talking about.

Leading the charge in finding out, Kensuke and Toji were elected. During break, both up to the Third Child sitting at his desk. Getting in front of the pilot, the jock held up his hand. The teen was about to stand up and bow to them but stayed seated. The impassive face he had was something they weren't use to still.

"Ya don't have to do that all the time," Suzuhara stated.

"It is a force of habit. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Hey, can we ask a question?" Kensuke asked.

"What would you like to ask?"

"What did ya talk with Ayanami about?" Toji asked in a whisper.

"We engaged in small talk about light subjects," Shinji replied. While addressing either male student, only his eyes would move. The rest of his body remained still.

"Like what exactly?"

"Weather, personal health, hobbies, and NERV I believe were the topics we talked about."

"Really?!" the bespectacled student said brightening up. "I saw something on my dad's computer about a new type of robot. Do you any—ow!"

"…" the jock stated. Retracting his hand, he karate chop the military enthusiast's head. The male pilot looked back and forth between the two. His voices gathered around him and stated that the two students were a comedic pair. The male pilot just blinked.

"What was that for?"

"Ya can ask him later about NERV," Toji said. Getting closer to the Third Child, he whispered.

"Hey Shin-man, is the Ice Queen difficult to talk to?"

"…" he said and blinked. "You mean Miss Aya—"

"Shhhh!" both Toji and Kensuke whispered and put their hand over his mouth. "Not so loud man."

"My apologizes," the male pilot said with a muffled voice. As they retracted their hands, his voices were giggling one after another repeatedly.

'…' Rei said. Continue staring out the window, he was watching the three in the reflection of the window.

'Ikari was about to say my name...what are they talking about?'

"To answer your question, no. She is not difficult to talk to," he whispered to them.

"...?" both said blinking. Glancing back at the First Child, the two looked back at him with confusion. Both remembered the times students tried talking to her and how those turned out.

"...really?"

"Yes. Is there something else you wish to ask?"

Both Kensuke and Toji looked at each other then smirked. Looking back at the male pilot, he was looking at each of them slowly only with his eyes. It kind of reminded them of a cat wall clock in which the eyes sweep side to side in second intervals.

"Say Shin-man, you wouldn't be any chance havin' the hots for Ayanami over there?" Toji asked. He was a little louder than a whisper to get someone to hear. Rei's ears perked up a little hearing what was said. Repeating the statement in her head, the sentence didn't make much sense.

"…" Shinji said with a blink. "The hots, gentlemen?"

"Yeah. You know," the jock continued then showed him a hand gesture.

His right hand was close and the thumb was in between the index and middle finger. Clown laughs, cat calls, wolf howls, and stomping of the feet surrounded the Third Child making him blink a couple of times. A couple of flashbacks came to mind in which showed various children involved. Not reacting to any of them, the hair on the back of his neck stood up a little. He had a fair idea what the gesture and slang word meant now.

"It is a possibility gentlemen," he finally said.

"Ahhh-yeah Shin-man!" Toji whispered enthusiastically. Clapping the pilot's back, Kensuke chuckled a little. The break bell sounded.

"Make sure ya thaw her out first."

"Toji give it a rest," Aida stated. He adjusted his glasses walking back to his seat.

"Awe, come on man," the jock said. Putting his hands behind his head, he started walking back to his seat.

"It's the first time he sounded normal."

Sitting back in their seats, they now had something to tease the stoic male pilot about. It also made them feel better that underneath that stark shell, he had similar thoughts about the opposite gender. Both glanced at Rei to see if she reacted. She was still in her usual position looking out the window. When class started, they went back to their own devices to pass the time.

Midway in the class lecture, Ayanami looked with her eyes at the Third Child. He was typing notes from the lecture. What Suzuhara stated kept repeating in her head as she tried to decipher it. Knowing the statement referred to them both, there was also the hand gesture that she never saw before. Deciding that the worst the male pilot would say was he didn't know, she sent him a message.

Shinji saw a messaged popped up in his screen box and ignored it at first. All the voices around him started hand drum rolling on the desks surrounding him. Blinking, he continued typing notes until he heard them all inhale deeply. They shouted at him at the same time sounding like an aggressive chorus.

"_Answer it!" "AnSwEr It!" "aNsWeR iT!" "ANSWER IT!" "__**ANSWER IT!"**_"_Answer it!" "AnSwEr It!" "aNsWeR iT!" "ANSWER IT!" "__**ANSWER IT!"**_"_Answer it!" "AnSwEr It!" "aNsWeR iT!" "ANSWER IT!" "__**ANSWER IT!"**_"_Answer it!" "AnSwEr It!" "aNsWeR iT!" "ANSWER IT!" "__**ANSWER IT!"**_"_Answer it!" "AnSwEr It!" "aNsWeR iT!" "ANSWER IT!" "__**ANSWER IT!"**_

"…" Shinji said. Feeling his right eye twitch more than once, he blinked slowly. Stopping with his typing, he opened up the message to see the First Child's name on it.

[Ikari, may I ask a question?]

[Yes.]

[From what Suzuhara said, what did he mean by his statement?]

[Which statement?]

[The one with the word 'hots' in it]

[Its slang for intense attraction or sexual desire]

"…" Rei said blinking after reading the message. Reading it again, she put the statement together. Understanding, she felt strange. Not too sure why, she glanced at the Third Child then back at her monitor.

[What was your response to his question?]

[It is a possibility]

'It is a possibility?' she thought. From the strange feeling, it morphed into something elese. It made her feel pleased by his answer.

[Is there anything else Miss Ayanami?]

[What made you say it is a possibility?]

"_Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! Ooo!" _the child version stated. It suddenly appeared in front of the Third Child with his hand up. "_I'll answer! Pick me! Pick me!"_

'Very well,' Shinji thought feeling a tremor go down his spine. The child climbed him and lay on top of his head. It cracked his knuckles and grinned widely.

[Since I think you are beautiful, you are very attractive. Thus, I would have the hots for you.]

'…!?' Rei thought feeling her face warm again. Trying to hide her expression, she turned toward the window a little. Prompting her head up with both arms, she closed one hand and placed it in front of her mouth. The corners of her mouth turned up a little.

'He...said it again…'

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, she saw something different. Blinking, there seemed to be multiple people around him with a child lying on top of his head. Confused, she turned her head a little and looked out of the corner of her eyes. The sight made her turn her head a little more.

Shinji was sitting in his chair not doing anything. The seats to his sides and behind were filled with individuals that were wearing the same outfit as him. There was another one that was kneeling in front of the Third Child, but his head was blocked by Shinji's. Slowly, the four individuals turned toward her making her blink in surprise. Each one was grinning wickedly at her.

Rei's eyes widen a little for all four were Shinji except each had different color eyes: green, silver, rusty copper, and brown. Blinking, all were gone except a small child and another person. The small clone moved around to sit on Shinji's head while the other stood in front of his desk. Her mouth opened a little when the child and other male were Shinji with different color eyes. The kid had blue and the other had blue with red around his pupils.

'…' the First Child said feeling bewildered. 'What's going on?'

The two versions looked at her as she looked at them. The First Child tried not to blink fearing that something would change without her seeing it. Strangely, the child smiled after she finished her thought of not blinking. When she blinked, both were gone. However, two soft giggles remained.

Starting to feel sweat develop on her back, her nerves were straining with fright and wonder. The Third Child was still sitting and not typing. However, he looked as if he went through a blood bath. His cloths were drenched in blood. The skin was pouring out red substance that littered the floor and ceiling.

Something looked off at the ceiling which she shifted her eyes up a little. A long metal pole shot down quickly and went through the male pilot's upper back. Destroying the table attached to the desk, the pole impacted the ground with blood flowing down it freely. She watched his hands start typing on the laptop again then blinked.

"Kensuke, ya think Ayanami heard us?" Toji whispered.

"I don't know…but she has been staring at Shinji's back for like three minutes," Kensuke stated his observation. The look that she gave and held made both of them feel uncomfortable.

'Creepy,' both thought in unison with a shiver.

[Miss Ayanami?] he messaged to her.

"…?" Rei said blinking at the scene change again. Everything was back to normal as class continued. All the red that surrounded the Third Child was not present. Blinking again, she looked down at the message.

[Yes?]

[Is there anything else you wish to know?]

"…" she said still confused and startled from what she saw.

[No.]

[Very well. Good day.]

[Bye]

After the exchange, Ayanami stared back out the window trying to figure out what she saw. Not entirely sure, she tried guessing at what it could have been. Not coming up with anything, she looked back in the window reflection at the Third Child. For the rest of the day, she didn't see the other versions of him. Deciding that maybe it was just her imagination, she went home after school.

Throughout the remainder of the week, both pilots would have small talks before the school day started. In effort to get Ayanami more comfortable in engaging conversation, Shinji asked her to bring up a question or two. She found it difficult for so many questions plagued her mind; however by the end of the week, the female pilot got out of the foreign feeling of engaging a conversation. Though the questions she asked were trivial, the male pilot didn't give a sign of negativity to them.

At the end of the school week, the students heard the final bell. Hearing the Class Rep say the ending day routine, they all bowed. Hikari saw a majority of the students start to leave then turned toward the male pilot. He was still sitting down and making last minute notes. Shutting down the laptop, he started putting his stuff away. Heading over to him, he stood up and about to bow when she held up her hands.

"Greetings Miss Horaki. How are you?"

"Hi Ikari. I am doing okay. Thanks for asking. I just wanted to let you know that it will be your turn today for cleaning up the classroom."

"Very well," he said with a nod.

"This will be your first time so you can ask the other classmate about how the cleaning routine is done."

"I see. Which classmate will be assisting me?"

"Let's look at the clean-up roster and see," the class rep said seeing him nod again. Both walked to the wall near the door that had a folder.

Rei had collected all her items and packed her bag. Standing and walking to the front of the classroom, she turned and saw the two. Both were standing next to each other talking. Despite knowing it was just about the clean-up roster, the female felt strange from watching them. Seeing the Class Rep have a pleasant smile on her face while looking at him caused something to stir a little inside her.

"…" Rei said as she gripped her bag handle a little.

'Odd sensation,' the female pilot thought looking down at her hand. 'There is nothing that they are doing to cause a concern.'

"It appears he has already left," Shinji said looking back at the almost empty classroom. He heard an irritated sigh next to him.

"They should know better," Hikari stated putting her hands on her hips.

"I can manage by myself Miss Horaki," he said. It caused her to immediately turn him.

"I can't have you do that when you don't know the routine. Besides, it is quicker with two people. I'll help you," she said with a small smile.

"Very well. I am in your care," Shinji said. Giving a small bow, the freckled teen giggled a little.

"Come on. I'll show where the cleaning closet is for getting supplies," she said and saw him nod.

Both turned to the door and he gestured her first. Rei saw the female student place her hands behind her while walking. As both exited the classroom, the female pilot still felt the odd sensation. Looking down at her hand holding the handle, it still held a tighter grip.

"…" Rei said tilting her head and blinking. Shaking her head, she exited the classroom. Walking down the steps, the odd sensation started fading and her hand grip lessens on her bag. Still not able to identify why watching them caused the strange feeling, Ayanami pushed it aside and went home.

After informing him of the cleaning routine, both finished relatively quickly. Hikari engaged in small talk with him in which he responded and asked similar questions. It made her feel a little better that she got to know a little more about the Eva pilot. She was curious and asked what both he and Rei would talk about. To her surprise, he informed her that it was just small talk.

Putting all the supplies away and closing the supply closet, they headed back to the classroom. Picking up their things, both exited and closed the door. Walking side by side, they headed toward the school entrance.

"Is there anything else Miss Horaki?"

"Hmm? After cleaning? No, not really. Once it is done, you can go home."

"I see," Shinji said as both stopped passing the school gate. He turned to her. "Do you need escorting to your home?"

"…uh…um," the class rep stated surprised he asked her that.

'Is…is he,' she thought feeling a slight flutter in her chest. Turning to look at him, the impassive expression he had killed the thought. Sighing to herself, she collected herself.

"Thanks, but I will be okay," she said with a small smile.

"Very well. Until we meet again, good day," Shinji said with a small bow.

"Bye Ikari."

Nodding his head, he turned around and walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction that she would travel. Walking toward her home, she thought again about what he asked. Smiling a little, she placed her hands and bag behind her while she continued walking.


	20. Comfort from a Dead Shell

Chapter 20: Comfort from a Dead Shell

-Track Twenty-One-

Soft heel clicks echoed as if going down a hallway. Mild cries of children were fading in and out as the footsteps continued. Sounds of metal contracting and expanding were amplified as the cries were getting louder. Something heavy was scrapping the ground followed by rapid whispering. The footsteps continued; however, the scrapping sound continued to be heard. Distant high pitch screaming was heard getting closer and closer. The scrapping sound stopped followed by something heavy whipping through the air. A death scream blasted nearby with the sound of head exploding.

-End of Track Twenty-One-

Waking up with a jolt, Shinji kept himself grounded and tried to not react from the savage visions around him. After spending five minutes, the images subsided. Feeling in control, he unclenched his hands that were in tight fists. Checking what time it was, he began his morning routine. After completing it, he worked on the weekend homework.

When the afternoon came, he decided to go into the city. Grabbing his back pack, he packed it with all the items he obtained from the criminal. With one last check to see if he had everything, he was ready. Exiting his home, the male pilot started his trek into Neo-Tokyo.

Walking through the good and bad streets of the city, not much happened. He didn't receive much attention from people walking on either side of the street. Continuing for a bit, Shinji felt a suspicion that someone or some people were tailing him. Hearing menacing giggles in his head confirmed what he was feeling. He walked next to a building's front display window and he looked right at the glass display. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, there were three men in the reflection.

They were taller than him, husky looking, and had a slight punk-attire. Staring back forward, the boy stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. The three men looked at their target and labeled him as easy prey. Playing with their weapons in their pockets, they were thinking a little threatening would do the trick. The three stopped and surrounded the boy at his left, right, and back. When the light changed and the crosswalk signal was on, the four walked cross the street.

Rayne was walking down an adjacent street doing some window shopping to kill time. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top. A friend walked into her and both chatted a little. The female officer spotted something out of the corner her eye. It wasn't out of interest or curiosity but an observation impulse. Spotting the male Eva pilot, he was surrounded by three men larger than him.

Feeling her police senses active, she pulled out her cell and looked at it. Apologizing to her friend saying that work came up, both said their goodbyes. Putting her mobile phone away and looking down the street both ways, she briskly walked across it. On the sidewalk on the opposite side, the officer headed toward the intersection. Stopping at the light, she analyzed the situation.

The three men had a smirk on their faces. Judging by how they walked, they were trying to be intimidating to the boy. She looked at Shinji and could only smirk while walking towards them when the light changed. His face was impassive and he was walking causally. Shinji dressed in a plain dark red t-shirt and off white slacks. His attire stood out the most for being in contrast with the men's clothes.

Reaching across and being on the same sidewalk, she followed the group. Noticing an alley coming up, Rayne walked a little faster. All four entered the passageway. Clenching her hands into fists, she jogged quickly to the entrance. Peering around the corner, the female officer saw them. The thugs had the teen against the wall as they block him from escaping. Crouching and hiding behind a nearby dumpster, she could hear their voices.

"I am sorry gentlemen. I will not comply with your requests. Please leave me alone," Shinji said which got a laugh from the three men.

"You just have to make this harder than it has to kid," one said as all three fiddled with their weapons.

"Very well," Shinji said as his voices were grinning with the thirst of excitement.

Sensing that the fight was about to begin, Rayne got out of hiding and headed toward them quietly. The guy in the middle threw a right punch at the boy's face. Shinji caught it and wrapped his arms around the man's arm. Shifting and flanking his body to the right forcefully, bones snapped audibly. The man screamed in pain holding onto his right arm. It was bending outward from the elbow.

The other two thugs were too distracted by their comrade to see what the pilot did next. Moving away from the wall and walking toward his right, he did a lunging side kick to the inside of the man's right knee. It made him yelp in pain from his right leg shooting back. Loosing balance, he kneeled to the ground and placed his hands on the ground to stabilize. It didn't last long as Shinji threw a hard left hook and a hard right hook to the man's temples. The first punch dulled his senses while the second one knocked him out falling to the ground on his right side.

Focusing only on the remaining thug, Rayne sneaked behind him. The man was in shock. Seeing and hearing the bones pops from his comrade was unexpected. The thug with the broken arm got up slowly. Gripping his broken and twisted limb, he made a mad dash to the boy. Shinji turned around slowly and watched the man come with a blink.

When the distance was close enough, the man lunge his left fist forward at the boy's face. Leaning to the side a little to dodge the attack, the Third Child took a step forward with his left foot. Quickly grabbing and gripping the thug's lapels on his jacket, he pivoted and fiercely pulled to the right. Planting his right foot behind him, the boy used the man's momentum and slammed him into the wall. A dull crunch was heard as the man fell to the ground knocked out.

The last thug was sweating looking at the boy. Shinji stood straight and slowly turned toward the man. His impassive face remained as his eyes seemed to emit something dreadful. Shinji's voices were chuckling evilly and demanding more bones to be snapped and blood to be spilled. Coming to his senses, the thug grabbed whatever was in his pocket.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" the man yelled pulling out his pocket handgun aiming at the boy.

To his growing fear of the teen, Shinji started walking toward him. About to pull the trigger, he felt something hard whack him in the back of his head. Dropping the pistol and going to his knees, he tried to reach back to touch his head. Two hands gripped his wrists and pulled his arms back painfully. Feeling his arms being stretched out, a powerful kick smacked his spine. Instantly feeling the wind knocked out of him, he fell to the ground unconscious. Rayne put her foot down and patted her cloths a little. She looked back and saw Shinji bowing deeply to her.

"Thank you for the assistance Miss Rayne,"

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

She watched as he picked up the bodies and set them against a wall. He put on black gloves and made them sit Indian style. He started to pull their stuff out.

"Uh…what exactly are you doing?" she asked half-curious, half-knowing what he was doing.

"Scavenging," he said.

Each item that the three men had was placed on the ground in front of them. Kneeling down to where he was, she looked at the thug's wallets. She didn't know who they were. Based on the stuff they had, they were common thugs. One was even a bouncer at a night club down in the South end of the city that she knew of. Looking at Shinji, he was looking at each weapon that the thugs had: pocket pistols, concealed knives, and brass knuckles.

Unloading each pistol, Shinji wrapped the magazine on the handles with tape one man had. He placed them all in his back pack. She handed the wallets back to see what he would do. He looked at them briefly and placed them back in the unconscious men's pockets. Going to the middle man's broken arm, forcefully realigned the dislocated elbow. The sickening pop and crunch sound was music to his voices' ears. He put his gloves back in his back pack and stood up. Patting himself of dust and dirt, he turned to the female officer. She stood up and stared at him.

"Is there something you need Rayne?" he asked looking at her.

"Um, may I ask where you are going?" she asked still finding his gaze and what he just did a little unnerving.

"A pawn shop four blocks from this location,"

'A pawn shop?' she thought in interest and curiosity.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

Shinji shook his head side to side a little which made her smile. Both exited the alleyway in which there were a couple of people starring. Ignoring them, they walked one the sidewalk with very little said between them. People continued to stare at them. Rayne felt less self-conscious for not the only one looking weird. She snickered when some people tripped. They staring at both of them and not looking at where they were going.

Arriving at the shop, both entered it. Shinji walked up to the desk and waited while Rayne looked around intrigued by why he would go here.

'There is no entrance bell or a bell at the desk. It doesn't look really inviting…more like stuff is here and there. Must be how he likes things, nothing flashy or too dull,' she thought.

The owner came out in an orange mechanic jumpsuit. "Ah, welcome again my young lad. What brings you back to my world?" he asked calmly.

"Unfortunately, it is for a destructive path sir," Shinji said calmly back.

The old man chuckled, "I had a feeling it would be." He then turned to see the other occupant in his shop.

"Hmm, who might this pretty young lady be?" the old man asked kindly toward the female. Rayne broke out of her staring when she heard someone addressing her. She walked to the desk.

"This is Miss Rayne Hymity. She is an officer at the police station on the South-West side of Tokyo 3," Shinji said as she bowed slightly.

"May I guess that you are in the attack force team Miss Hymity?" the owner asked with a smile.

"…" she said blinking in surprise. "How did you guess?"

"The television has its moments of interest," he said chuckling to himself.

"I…I see."

"So my boy, what can these old bones do for you today?"

"Would you happen to be in weapons trading sir?"

"Hmm, I might. How did such knowledge get to you?"

"Insights told me that you could be. I took it as a curiosity and hopefully business," Shinji said which made Rayne look at him confused. The old man looked at him and smiled a little while coughing.

"I bet they plague your mind quite a bit?"

"Afraid so sir,"

Rayne stared at the both of them. 'What are they talking about…what kind of insights do they mean?'

"Insights meaning "voices" in one's mind Miss," the old man stated with a small smile.

"You mean you have…" she trailed off as she took a step back surprised.

"Heh heh, come, come, my child. I haven't lost my marbles completely. But, they sometimes alter what is real," the owner said still having a kind smile while Shinji looked at her.

"So, you both of you are the same?" she asked as her surprise was dying away slowly. To her response, both nodded at the same time.

'I'm starting to wonder if schizophrenia is all that bad,' she thought curiously.

"Both of us can assure you that having them has ups and downs. Almost all of the times, it is living nightmares for days," Shinji responded calmly.

"Don't tell me both of you are telepathic!?" Rayne shouted with her hands on her head, eyes bulging. The old man laughed heartedly while Shinji just shook his head side to side.

"What people with schizophrenia receive is lots of observational data such as facial expressions and predicting questions. The problem with it is reassembling and understanding them for use," Shinji stated which Rayne sighed in relief. The old man chuckled and coughed again from the animated girl.

"To which weapon category do you prefer?"

"Pistols will be sufficient enough," Shinji said as the man nodded and went through a door to his backroom.

"So is this your "insights" tell you to buy guns?" Rayne said trying to understand while her brain was getting numb.

"Sorry, it is my intuitional want," the boy said with a blink. The female officer sighed and rubbed her temples. The man came back out with a large folder/catalog and placed in on the desk.

"Please tell me when you found your interest," he said as he went back again to the backroom.

Shinji opened the large folder and skimmed slowly through each pistol model, picture, specs, and name. Rayne leaned on the desk next to him and stared at the few pictures that caught her eye then moved to others. Feeling a pull on his leg, he looked down. The child voice was smiling at him. Rayne watched the male pilot bend down and pick up nothing but air. Standing back up, it looked like he was holding a small child. He then set who he was holding on the desk and went back to his browsing.

'Must be his schizo acting up…' she thought as she continued to look.

"_What are you looking for?"_ the small boy asked.

"Something that holds more than 5 rounds," Shinji said out loud. Rayne looked at him then back at the folder trying to ignore what might happen.

"_Why more?" _the child asked while lying on his stomach on the desk staring at the pictures in the pages.

"_The more the merrier," _an accented voice chimed in. He walked around to the other side of the counter. He leaned on it while prompting his elbows on the desk lacing his fingers in front of his face. It looked very familiar to a certain Commander's pose.

"_Is that right?" _the small boy asked while kicking his legs a little in the air.

Rayne saw Shinji nod to no one and mentally told herself to try harder to ignore. However, she had an uncanny feeling that there were people around them. She glanced around but saw no one. She continued to look through the catalog despite the goosebumps on her arms.

"_Is that so, your predictions never cease to amaze me Shinji," _another adult voice sounded. It appeared as another version of the other adult voice, but was younger with brown eyes. He walked in standing next to the posing one. The one with silver eyes adjusted his glasses and smirked widely.

Two other voices walked in. The one with green eyes walked behind the male pilot. He rested his forearms behind Shinji's shoulder region. From his height, he could look at the catalog while hovering over the pilot's head. The other with blue-red eyes climbed on the desk and sat next to the boy gazing at the weapon's catalog.

"_Ooo, I remember those,"_ the green eye voice said smiling.

"_You mean that one," _the silver eyed one pointed which got him a nodded from the adult version. Shinji looked at the weapon that held .50Cal ammunition.

"No, but ammo taken into consideration."

All of them giggled with dark glee. The last voice made his appearance by hanging upside down. He was in a strait jacket being held by chains from the ceiling. His copper rusted eyes bore at Shinji. The Eva pilot slowly looked up and blinked.

"_Lovely afternoon…isn't Shinji?" _he said smiling with teeth showing.

"Good afternoon," Shinji said and bowed slightly to him. It made the crazy one grin wider while staring at the female next to him.

Rayne felt her nerves about to snap from the eerie feeling of a whole crowd presence around her. She looked up from the catalog and froze. She stared at the different color orbs that surrounded mostly Shinji. Continuing upward, she saw two copper-red color orbs. A flashback came and went…

Rayne jumped back and reached down toward her left inside calf in one move. Revealing an S&W pocket revolver holster there, she pulled it out and stood up. She pointed the gun directly at the ceiling orbs. The rest of the voices turned toward the girl except Shinji. He turned one page and saw something of his interest then slowly turned toward her.

"Shinji…step away from the desk," she said in a stern whisper tone not taking her eyes off the orbs in the air.

About to say something, her expression made him keep quiet. Rayne watched in her peripheral vision as the male pilot picked up the imaginary child and set it on the ground. What made her turn her head was that the blue orbs went with Shinji's motion.

'Almost like it was a real…' she thought.

Shaking her head, she trained her sights back to the almost red orbs. Gritting her teeth in anger and fear, a scornful expression was on her face. The other color orbs were backing away and went next to Shinji. The green spheres hovered over the boy's head which made her feel eerie.

The hanging voice smiled wickedly at her. It slowly turned toward Shinji making the chains creak and rattle. He got the usual un-expression and no feelings from it. Its smile grew to a grin then turned back to the female. Starting to swing himself, he pondered what reaction he could produce.

Rayne felt the atmosphere turn ice cold but never took her aim off at the copper orbs. She saw it starting to swing side by side feeling that it was hanging upside down. Suddenly it stopped swing and fell on the desk with a soft thud. Blinking in surprise from the sound, it then slowly started hovering towards her. Adding to her developing fear, the other colored spheres slowly made their way toward her.

'Control…Control…they aren't real. They aren't real,' she thought to herself. The orbs kept coming toward her but they slowed their pace to a snail's. Small creaks on the floor were heard as if they were stepping closer and closer to her.

'They are not real, not real, not real…' she thought frantically as her hands were shaking visibly. To the other voices delight, they grinned wickedly and continued their advancement.

'NOT REAL, NOT REAL, NOT REAL, NOT REAL!' she screamed in her mind.

Her expression became terrified which the voices thought they were the cause. All stopped their advance when they felt Shinji shake his head. The insane looking voice didn't believe him and got inches away from her face.

"_Twinkle, Twinkle little eye. Now it is time for you to die."_

"Stay away…" Rayne said quietly.

A couple of scenes from her past came in random order.

"Stay away," she said a little louder.

More scenes flooded her mind. Voices filled her ears as the environment change a little to a cloudy mist. All around her were large robotic corpses ripped in half and in pieces. She looked down and saw herself in a carved bath tub. It was inside one of the bio-robots. Everything below her knees was in red and orange liquid. She remembered the orbs teasing her and staring. Something in her mind clicked.

"STAY AWAY!" she shouted with shoving her pistol in front of the copper-red orbs.

The voices looked at the young officer and felt an icy shiver run through them. They were expecting the female to be scared stiff. Instead, an enraged cop appeared making the insane voice recoil a little with surprise. They all took a step back seeing that inferno was erupting from the eerie shine in her eyes.

Rayne unleashed the bullets in the revolver in seconds. Despite the sounds of the gun blasting inside, the bullets hit nothing except the ceiling. Depleted, she threw a left hook to the copper orbs. The fist hit nothing but air which angered her more. Clenching her fist and the handgun tighter, her teeth were fully with her fierce expression. All the orbs giggled and vanished except for one with dark magenta. Dropping the weapon, Rayne dashed at the purple spheres. Engaging in hand-to-hand combat, she made physical contact. It defended itself which she continued brutishly until it was dead.

The old man came out casually and watched as the female look in rage and the boy still calm. He watched for a minute as Rayne threw fists to kicks while Shinji dodged, blocked, or countered by holding her wrists until she broke free and tried again. He started to walk around the counter.

"Miss Rayne," the boy called

"…" she said with angry eyes.

"Miss Rayne…" Shinji said again. The officer threw a knee to his stomach which was blocked by his knee.

"Get her into a more secured hold my boy. You will have more success that way," the old man said. Reaching the front of the counter, he pushed up and sat on the counter. Shinji nodded.

Rayne was about to do a left kick when her wrists were released. Off balance, her legs got swept from under her changing her view to the ceiling. There seemed to a dark abyss above her. Landing hard on the ground, she tried to get up quickly. Before she could, her arms and legs became firmly secured. Struggling to break free, the purple orbs hovered over her.

"Miss Rayne…" the male pilot said impassively.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled in its face while still trying to get free.

"Miss Rayne, please cease your act-" Shinji said getting cut off with a head-butt. He let one hand loose and got a right cross to the side of his face which dazed him.

Seizing the opportunity, Rayne quickly got up and thrust her right knee forward. It coiled with something and the orbs went down. Getting ready to attack, she recoiled to see the orbs move back up casually. She felt it was stalking her as it walked towards her slowly. Throwing a straight punch to its face, her hand was caught by a larger hand. She was going to use the other fist but felt a hard hit to her gut quickly. It knocked the wind out of her as she fell to the floor coughing and wheezing with her eyes closed.

When she reopened her eyes, the environment changed again. Rayne wasn't in a large dark place with disembowelment, but in the pawn shop. She first noticed that she was staring at the floor. Looking up little, a pair of shoes was in front of her. A murky presence was above her making her realize who she was fighting with. She felt very small and wanted to disappear. About to say something, the shoes turned back to the counter. Getting into a sitting position, Rayne kept her head downcast and listened.

"Has a lot of damage been done sir?" Shinji asked to the owner.

"No, the ceiling needs repairing anyway. But I couldn't say the same for you my boy," the old man stated with a chuckle that made Rayne cringe.

"My wound will heal in time. I have found my selection sir." Shinji pointed to the weapon. He got off the desk, looked at the weapon.

"Will you be wielding uno or duo my young lad?"

"One is good enough."

"Are you sure?" the old man asked grinning.

"Shall I explain my reasons or do I need to sir?"

"Now that is a mystery," the old man chuckled. Confused by what they were saying, Rayne willed herself to face what she did.

"I actually have one in stock…but it is not the standard," the owner began to say noticing the female standing up and coming toward them. A look of guilt came across her.

"Are you feeling better my dear?" the owner asked. Rayne shun her head down but nodded. The old man smiled and went back to get a box.

"That is good to hear," Shinji said as he put his back pack on the desk. Rayne tried to formulate words but none would surpass her guilt. Biting her lip to try and speak, Shinji broke her train of thoughts.

"If you feel guilty Rayne, you should not," he said turning toward her. Rayne looked up and saw Shinji not hurt anywhere or any sign of bruising.

"But…I hit you."

"You definitely have a sting," the pilot said rubbing the left side of his head and his stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"It is alright. Does this help you understand your curious thought?"

"…what do you mean?" she asked with a confused face.

"You wondered if schizophrenia was beneficial than hurtful. What you experience was an episode of what that mental disorder can do," Shinji replied with an emotionless face.

"But…I don't have it. You were going through an episode, right?" she asked. She was trying to figure out why both he and the owner weren't angry at her or scared of her outburst. She saw Shinji nod.

"I thought that only the person with schizo could see whatever they see."

"Is that true for you?" Shinji asked still staring at her. Rayne blinked, and looked at him in wonder and shock. At the same time, a comfort came through her.

'No one has understood me nor tried to. But, he seems to and doesn't ask questions about anything…it's comforting,' she thought. Her guilt seemed to fade away and be replaced by something that felt foreign to her. A smile seemed to be the only expression she could give to him. Watching him bow seemed like a form of forgiveness.

"It seems that the tides have ceased their raging," the owner came back out holding onto a small case that seemed heavy.

"The waves are just lying dormant and hopefully for a while," Rayne stated with a small smile.

The old man chuckled with a kind smile while Shinji nodded and blinked. The owner placed the case on the table with a loud clunk. Getting out his gloves, the boy put them on. Opening the case, there was a collection of things inside. A charcoal metal gun lied inside.

"So what makes this a non-standard," Rayne asked as Shinji picked the gun up. She saw the owner smile at the object and the teen passed it to her.

"Whoa! This is a bit heavy," she stated almost dropping the weapon from its weight.

"The metal components are made from a heavier alloy than steel…tungsten is the metal I believe. Even though the main frame of the pistol is a polycarbonate base, the metal parts hold its core structure," the owner stated.

"There is also a .50Cal barrel which the clip holds only four rounds from the size," he continued. Shinji picked up the barrel and Rayne only opened her mouth.

'Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask…,' she thought to herself as she put the gun back in the case.

Wondering how Shinji was going to pay for the weapon, he took the items from his backpack. Laying on the counter were the brass knuckles, knives, pocket pistols and an extra one. The old man looked at each one, inspected them, fingered each a little and then did the same with each knife. He nodded and took them away into the backroom. Shinji put everything from the case back in its place and closed it. Putting the items in his backpack, he slipped it back on.

Reaching in his pocket, Shinji pulled out a large amount of money that raised Rayne's eyebrows but kept her mouth closed. The owner came back and saw 40,000 yen on the counter which made him look at the boy.

"Repairs," he said as the old man smiled then sighed.

"Until we meet again sir, good day," Shinji said bowing and left for the door. Rayne waved then followed to find he held the door open. She suggested getting something to eat. The owner smiled seeing the boy nod. As the door closed, they walked out of sight. The old man looked at the 40,000 yen in his hands and smirked.

'So I'm not alone in this world. Kind of depressing that a young one has to suffer the same as I,' he thought walking back to a room in the back.

Reaching it, he opened the door then looked around. The floor, walls, and ceiling were littered with blood, disembowelment, and decapitations of many individuals. Legs and arms dangled over armrests, chairs, and tables while intestines were tied to the TV. Eye balls hang from the ceiling drying to the point of cracking open and shriveling.

Some of individuals the owner recognized while others were new to him. The one that stuck out was a figure sitting in a corner with odd eyes. His eyes widen a little for almost recognizing the face, but couldn't confirm. When he blinked, the person vanished as well as the massacre in the room. Feeling sweat dripping everywhere, he blinked several times to see if anything changed. Nothing did. Looking back at the money in his hand, he felt clammy holding it. Setting it on a table, he waited to see if anymore visions appeared before he used it.

Rayne led Shinji to an ice cream parlor and ordered for him. He was about to pay when she waved her finger at him. Looking back at her and nodding, he put his wallet back in his pocket. The pilot remembered a teaching he had in the past. The family father stated that if a woman wants to pay, let her and don't argue with them. Remembering when he responding in understanding, an imaginary cut was felt on his lips. It reminded him not to verbal respond afterward.

Both sat and ate quietly. Rayne wanted to talk but could see that most people in the parlor were staring at them like they were wild animals. Hearing him pass something to her, it was paper and a pen. Cheering up, they began message passing until both decide to head to their homes.


	21. Leaking Information

Chapter 21: Leaking Information

Deep inside NERV, a conversation was being held in the Commander's office. Gendo was on the phone with a representative about covering information that went against the Freedom of Information Act. He assured the individual that using the dummy info will work. The man agreed and hanged up. Setting the phone down and interlacing his hands in front of his face, he smirked. Hiding and controlling information was one of the things he could well.

Looking down at the file on his desk, he stared at it. Normally he would breeze through them. If they didn't contribute to his scenario, it wasn't important to read closely. All he needed was the summary. However, the one before him was different. Gendo opened the file and looked through the contents slowly, trying to absorb as much of the information in one read.

"…" the Commander said turning a page.

He read the observational movement reports that Section-2 and personnel gave about the Third Child. The only people that have seemed to get the smallest bits of information were the Director of Operations and the First Child. Reading what the Captain reported, one of his son's interests was music.

The Commander could have cared less about the information; however, the lack of information about the pilot troubled him. For one, he didn't like surprises. The first day he has seen the boy in eleven years, his prediction of the child's actions was not even close to what he did. The male pilot contracting the mental disorder was out of the blue as well. Having information about possible motives and behaviors would increase his predictions and control of the Third Child. He continued to read and spot sentences that grabbed his attention.

"…_The Third Child said that he created his own music which I asked him about it. He wasn't willing to share it after telling him that it could be taken away from him if ordered. His action makes me believe that he might have a cassette, from my guess, that could have information about him…"_

Gendo put the file down and stared forward into his void to brainstorm.

'The Third Child's behaviors and actions do not match up to the scroll's predictions. Could the scrolls be interpreted with errors?'

'A possibility…but from his actions, it does not affect the scenario. It only speeds it forward. His past is none of my concern,' he thought with a blink.

Surprised but not showing it, a clone version of the Third Child appeared sitting on the other side of his desk. He mirrored Gendo's pose and had regular glasses. Light was reflecting on them and couldn't see his eyes. With black attire, the clone dressed like a Section-2 agent. What set things astray was the boy was grinning at him which the Commander didn't flinch. The other oddity was the male pilot looked a couple years older and taller.

"What are you doing here Third Child?" he growled yet wondered how he appeared.

"_I could ask myself the same question…I wonder why I am here_," it said with an accented voice that made the Commander flatter his thoughts.

"What is the meaning of your actions?"

"_Commander, do you know why I am here?_" he said with dark amusement.

"I'm not here for your games Pilot!"

"_I'm touched by your words. My appearance here is from your actions._"

A long silence passed through with both staring at each other with different demeanors. Gendo was giving a cold-hearted glow while the clone had a gloomy yet zany glow.

"Explain," he said in a low tone.

"_My explanation is nothing but simple. The past is the past and that is that as they say…_" Gendo noticed that he turned back his grin which had a malice look to it.

"…_but, the more you know, the more you can control Commander. Being under the state of uncertainness can be…_" Shinji said as his glasses slide down his nose. Gendo didn't move but his eyebrows went up slightly seeing glowing silver eyes.

"…_deadly_…"

"…?!" Gendo said looking back at the older Third Child wondering if he was seeing things.

The task was difficult. It didn't move from his spot nor took the grin off his face. But after a few seconds, the Commander blinked feeling his eyes drying. To his second surprise, the young man wasn't there or ever seemed to be there. Thinking of what the clone said, Gendo went to the file on his desk again. He looked through it till he got to the First Child's report of observation.

Normally she would just tell him when they were in the deep bowels of NERV doing tests. However, she gave him a report on her own accord which was new. Reading ever word and sentence carefully, a slight nagging feeling came on the back of his head. One sentence that the female pilot wrote seemed to cause much discomfort.

"…_Pilot Ikari's actions are unpredictable…"_

Gendo stood up and turned around. Walking to the observation window behind his desk, he looked at his reflection. He put his hands behind his back then stared down at whatever was there. What the Third Child clone said about uncertainness seemed to ring in his head. It made him want to know for more control, to have comfort in having power over the boy. Putting that plan for something later, Gendo walked out of his office. Before he pressed his doors open, he heard an evil chuckle that chimed through the large room. Turning around, he saw no one and just kept walking.

Heading toward the airlift station, he boarded a helicopter that would take him to a military airport. The aircraft ascended and headed toward the surface to leave the Geo-Front. Reaching the ceiling structure, the aircraft went through a hollow silo. Appearing out of the empty missile bay, the nearby vegetation thrashed about from the downwind from the copter. It lessened as the aircraft continued to rise into the air and slowly tilt to the right. Straightening out, it flew inland.

Going over the hills, a large grass field revealed below. Staring out the window, Gendo looked down to see a single building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary expect there was a person standing on the roof. Getting closer, the Commander could see a little more detail. Not caring who it was and turning his head, the same evil chuckle from his office sounded.

"…!" Gendo said blinking and looking out the window.

The person on the roof was nowhere to be seen. A frown appeared on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. Wondering if he was tired, he ignored what he saw. After sometime, they reached the military airport. On the runway was an orbital shuttle used for special meetings and council by the UN, military, government, and special organizations like NERV. Landing on the H-pad, Gendo got out. Escorts already outside directed him to the orbital plane.

Boarding the aircraft, he met with a representative of another country that he would be meeting with. In short time, the plane was given the clear to go. Launching, the orbital aircraft made its ascent to the upper atmospheres. Breaching them, it eventually got into orbit around the Earth. After final adjusts with thrusters, the captain let the cabin know they were allowed to move around.

Gendo's meeting was regarding the productions of Eva Units 06 – 08. Budgets for the war machine production were approved by the UN. The representative said that the time will come when the United States will agree regarding sharing information about their Eva productions. With the meeting ending, the Commander stared out the window toward space. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he watched the rep leave him. Turning back to the window, Gendo watched at how small the Earth was from a far. A shudder went through him suddenly. Not sure why, he ignored it and continued his gaze.

In NERV HQ, three people were on an automatic walkway heading through multiple sections.

"As what I've gathered from Miss Ayanami, what the lectures and history textbooks say about the cause of Second Impact is incorrect," Shinji asked.

"That is correct, the massive meteor impact at Antarctica is not exactly what happened," Ritsuko stated.

"Fifteen years ago, mankind found the first humanoid creature called "Angel" in Antarctica. During the investigation, it exploded for unknown reasons," she continued as Misato frowned looking at a wall. Automatic doors opened and a rush of air blew at them causing them to blink. They entered a deep corridor still on the automatic walkway.

"That's what we call Second Impact."

"I see. To not cause another impact is why NERV and Evas exist," Shinji asked in a calm tone. Misato twitched from a memory in the past.

"That is correct," Ritsuko said.

"Thank you for the clarification Dr. Akagi," he said bowing which she nodded and stared forward.

The walkway neared its end and all three stepped off. Shinji saw both women were heading toward the elevator when his voices were whispering about a mole. Confused, he saw something to his right. There were yellow tiles on the ground that led down the hallway. The words "follow" were written in blood on them.

"…" the male pilot said with an impassive face.

He started walking the yellow pathway ignoring the happy folk dance music that rang in his head. It would change to distortion from time to time with static bursts. The words to the song's lyrics were demented, vile, and evil despite his voices singing with joy. The more he continued, the distortions to the song would increase. Looking down, the yellow tiles started to fill out with blood the closer he got to where it was leading. His right eye began to twitch again with his hands opening and closing making cartilage pop.

Both Misato and Ritsuko entered the elevator when they noticed no third set of footsteps. Turning around, the male pilot was not there.

"Hey, where did he go?" Misato asked.

"Maybe he had some other place to go to," Ritsuko stated pushing for a floor five levels down. The elevator doors closed and they went down.

"I guess so. He could have said something instead of disappearing."

"Well aren't you playing the big sister role," the doctor said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised though."

"Hmm? About what?"

"Isn't he a bit abnormal to be a human?" Misato stated with a serious thinking face. Ritsuko was about to chuckle when she thought more about the statement. The elevator slowed to a stop and dinged. Both stepped out.

"Despite what MAGI stated as a possibility and what I have examined from blood samples recently, he is still a human under a microscope."

"Have you ever seen a person heal from deep wounds that fast before?" the Captain pressed.

"There have been rare cases of people having faster recovery times than the average. He could just be in that category."

"I wonder if the Commander knows about Shinji's condition," Misato stated out loud and looked at her friend. The faux blonde shook her head no.

"From the time he abandoned him and the time he came back, the Commander never knew what happened to him," Ritsuko stated with a neutral face.

Looking out the corner of her eye, the lavender hair woman became stiff and clenched her hands into fists. A similar feeling went through the doctor, but didn't react to it. As they entered a room, the doors closed. A faraway death scream sounded that went unheard by staff.

The next day came for the Jet Alone Project Invention. Misato dressed in her NERV rank uniform. A long black blouse that went down below her knees with slits on the sides. Her long sleeved collared black jacket was buttoned together. A dark green oval pendent centered on the chest. The ends of the sleeves, top of the collar, and shoulders of the jacket were colored with dark red and tan outlining.

She met up with Ritsuko outside next to the VTOL that would take them to the meeting. The doctor was wearing a blue business suit with white buttons and a white outline around the trims and collar. She wore a black skirt that also had slits on the sides. Her accessory was a small black choke necklace with a white pendent on it. Both boarded the aircraft and it took off.

Misato looked out of her viewing window as Ritsuko was typing on her laptop. They passed the former area of Tokyo renamed as Abandoned Area #28. Most of the areas of the former metropolis were flooded by the melting of Antarctica. Most of what was seen from above was water, ruins, and grasslands.

"We're arrived," Ritsuko said as the VTOL approached two structures.

The top portion of one was an upside down plate. It was the landing area for aircrafts. Under it was where the meeting was going to be held. The other building that was a bit of a ways was a towering structure with large windows. Acting as an oversized hanger, it was where the Jet Alone robot was being held.

"There is no reason to have the meeting there. Is the SDDF involved with the project?" Misato asked.

"The Strategic Self Defense Force? No, they weren't allowed," Ritsuko responded.

"That may be why they can do what they want," Misato said stressfully.

Their VTOL made the descent toward an outline pad and landed. Before the two representatives of NERV got out, the co-pilot said something to them.

"When you get to your table, you will have a bodyguard there," he said.

"Did the Commander request one?" Ritsuko asked confused and surprised.

"No, a person volunteered," he stated seeing both women blink still surprised.

"Alright, we're going then," Ritsuko stated with a nod.

"Roger ma'am. We'll be here when it's over."

Both representatives turned around and walked toward the doors at the end of the landing area. They didn't say anything for a while before Misato spoke.

"Who do you think it is?"

"A Section-2 agent?" Ritsuko ask not really caring and opened the doors revealing the entrance to the meetings.

"Doubt it," Misato said as both walked. They went down a set of stairs to a level below. Another set of doors appear across the hallway. The security guards around the door looked at their credentials and allowed them through. Both entered a large ball room.

All around, there were tables with people representing different countries, industries, and businesses. On the tables were plates of food and different wine bottles that some people have drank. Both made it to their table seeing as it was the only one empty and had their company name on it. Sitting down, they looked around seeing people eyeing them and some that ignored them.

'Bodyguard my ass' Misato thought scanning the room a little.

Both sat forward seeing the meeting hadn't started yet. Suddenly two glasses of water were put in front of them. Looking at them, both saw black patted gloves, ends of a white dress shirt, and black sports coat.

"Forgive me for not being here when you arrived. I thought you madams would like refreshments of something other than mind numbing liquor," a familiar voice came. Both turned with surprised faces.

"Ikari!?" Ritsuko said.

"You are the person that volunteered to be our bodyguard?" Misato asked surprised and a bit happy.

"You are correct."

"But why?" Ritsuko asked.

'Not that I mind…hardly.' She thought.

"Curiosity," he said as he took off his sunglasses and wiped them which got him two blank stares. He put them back on and looked at both of them.

"So if a drunken fight is broken out, will we see some of your moves?" Misato teased.

"That can be arranged Misato if you do not want me to use a firearm," he said calmly looking at her. Misato looked at Ritsuko with a raised eyebrow. Blinking, the doctor decided to take a slice at the conversation.

"Ikari, how did you get in here?"

"I asked Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki for volunteering which he agreed. He gave me papers to sign and I got a pass. Arriving here, a guard stopped me outside. I showed him my pass which he sneered. He made a malign comment about our company for sending a child as a shooting target," Shinji said turning to the doctor. Both blinked from him explaining more than usual. However, a thought came to them.

"So where is he now?" Misato asked. She was a little afraid of the answer knowing what the boy could do. Ritsuko felt the same.

"He is currently outside and unconscious. There is a mark on his head from being hit with the bottom of a pistol," he said calmly staring forward. Misato and Ritsuko also turned to the speaker with smirks on their faces. The three saw the speaker coming to the elongated counter and stopped at the middle with microphones.

"Thank you for coming to our exhibition of Nippon Heavy Industry Solidarity. The observation for the official demonstration will be held later on in the control room. Before we get to that, let me show you about our product."

A slide show played showing the Jet Alone project, its production, explanations of its main components and purpose. The power point also showed the companies involved with the speaker's company being advertised a little. After it was completed, there was applause from the guests at their tables.

"That is our presentation of the Jet Alone Project. I will now open this up to the Q&A session. Are there any questions?" the speaker stated. A hand rose in the air. Misato watched Shinji step toward the table and kneel. He pulled out a small red netbook from inside his right coat pocket.

"Oh, you're the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. I'm very glad to see you here," he said. The pilot placed his computer on the table. Opening it up, the computer was already on. She saw him take out and install a USB Bluetooth device. The lights on it started flickering. He opened up a file that caught Misato's interest.

"May I ask a question?" the doctor asked.

"Of course."

"According to the earlier explanation, it's equipped with an internal engine."

"Yes. That's a major feature of the unit. 150 days of continuous operation is assured."

"However for safety reasons, I think it's too risky to install a reactor in weapons for close range ground combat," Ritsuko shot the first issue. Misato raised an eyebrow when Shinji open up a power point that had the model of the Jet Alone Unit as well as technical data.

"I think it's much more useful than a weapon that doesn't work more than five minutes without a power plug," the speaker stated a problem back.

"Remote control may cause a problem under emergency situations," she countered. Misato watched as Shinji was typing almost as fast as Maya which was impressive to see as well as how quiet he was doing it.

"It's more humane than putting a heavy workload on a pilot who might result in contracting a mental illness," he countered back.

Misato looked at Shinji and saw his eyes slowly peer up over his sunglasses. Despite looking at the speaker, he continued typing.

"Control by multiple personnel might cause some problems," Ritsuko pressed on.

"It's safer than a dangerous weapon that goes out of control. A weapon without control is nonsense," he stated showing a slide that was labeled 'Berserk EVA-01'. It showed the Eva's only eye glowing while the other was not there except for a hole.

"It's just like a hysterical woman. No one can deal with one," the speaker said nonchalantly. This caused a few laughs from other participants and Ritsuko to become slightly annoyed. Misato kept watching the Third Child as he was putting stuff together. It made her grin on the inside of having a feeling of what was going to happen.

"That's what our technology and pilots are for," she said letting the insult roll off her shoulders.

"Do you really think that science and the human mind can control that monster? Are you serious?" he asked slightly amused.

"Yes. Absolutely," she stated with confidence.

Misato looked at the people to the left and behind Shinji. She saw them staring at the boy not paying much attention to the speaker's fact bashing against NERV. The Captain was hearing their murmurs and pointing at him with questioned faces. She turned back to the male pilot.

"…Because you believe in unreliable things, like human minds, NERV allowed that uncontrolled incident to happen. As a result, the UN had to pass a big supplemental budget although there's a country where 20,000 people are suffering from starvation. Despite the seriousness of that incident, the cause is still unknown. I want you to be a little more responsible for you are lucky. NERV is exclusively protected by law, and you aren't held accountable," he stated.

"No matter what you say, only our main weapon can defeat the enemy," she stated unfazed by his facts.

"You mean the AT-field? It's only a matter of time. NERV's edge won't last forever," he said expecting other representatives to laugh which very little did. Ritsuko twitched with anger but stopped feeling a gloved hand touch her hand. Blinking, she looked behind to see the pilot looking up at her.

"May I participate in the discussion Dr. Akagi?" he asked quietly.

"…?" Ritsuko said and looked at Misato who nodded. Blinking, she sat down wondering what would happen. Shinji stood up and took a half a step back.

"Is the debate still open sir?" he spoke firmly which seemed to pierce the air without the microphone.

People around began whispering when Ritsuko looked back at Misato. Her expression changed to a smug which she knew well. Knowing the possible dangers of letting the pilot speak, the doctor handed Shinji the mike which he took and bowed slightly.

"By all means, but may I ask who are you?" the speaker asked amused. The pilot removed his glasses showing everyone his dark magenta eyes.

"My name is Shinji Ikari. I am the pilot of Eva Unit-01," he spoke calmly in the microphone. Now, voices of surprise and wonder were going about like a fire spreading.

"Why is a pilot or more a child doing here? You were not invited," the speaker asked.

"May I begin or do I need to explain sir?" Shinji asked. The speaker was about to not let him but stopped. The thought that the pilot would no know anything. He would be more harmful than helpful towards NERV.

"Please begin."

"Dr. Akagi explained her concern about having a nuclear reactor for its core. Have you estimated how much damage the robot can endure before the reactor is broken and becomes unstable?"

"The Jet Alone can withstand much damage before that scenario could occur. If that comes, then there is the shut down module."

"Can it withstand a progressive knife's capabilities to slice through almost any material?"

"Absolutely," he said confidently.

"I beg to differ with you sir. The Jet Alone metal frame has the equivalent of ten reinforced steel plates. The Eva's body is made of material that has a denser thickness equivalent to twelve reinforced steel plates," Shinji said. Clicking on the slide on the computer screen, it appeared on the screen above the speaker.

"In 2011, NERV tested their first progressive knife's capabilities. The results came to going through eight, two-foot thick reinforced steel plates. In their latest test of their new version, the progressive knife melted through 25 two-foot thick reinforced steel plates," he said showing the small clip which showed the knife going through the plates like it was butter. People saw it and began their whispering again. Another clip showed of the battle with the Fourth Angel.

"The question then becomes into defense sir. As you have probably noticed and witnessed, the Fourth Angel I encountered attacked with similar weapons. They had the same or close to the same capacity as NERV's progressive knife. The result from handling its weapon was the Eva's hand melting. What would happen if an Angel with same or higher capabilities wrapped around the Jet Alone unit and it couldn't break free?"

When Shinji finished his explanation, nobody said a word. All were digesting what the pilot said and witnessing on the big screen. Misato and Ritsuko remained silent with blank expressions. Both were following along with the power point he set up on the red netbook. The speaker seemed a little irritated.

"Next question. The robot is controlled by an AI that is given orders from controllers to make it function. What is the rate of maintenance needed for the unit?"

"If you were listening before, the unit can operate continuously for 150 days compared to the Eva's five minutes without the cord. That also causes it to be dependent where our unit can travel freely," the speaker said feeling confident again.

"For clarification, does that mean it will remain functional for 150 days if no problems occur inside the unit and/or outside where the controllers are?"

"That is correct,"

"What will you do to fix these problems if they do occur during an Angel attack, a field practice, or today's demonstration?"

"Problems and technical difficulties are dealt with by a systems check which none problems have been found so far. That can't be said for you as a pilot when NERV's weapon goes out of control," he said calmly but amused.

"Sir, Eva-01 did not go out of control during the Third Angel attack. I was in full control through the entire attack," Shinji said still calmly.

"I find that hard to believe. From a file, you have been diagnosed with schizophrenia after your first time in that beast," he said smiling which caused the room to raise their voices. He expected the two women to cringe but they never did. He wasn't expecting the boy to continue which everyone grew quite again.

"That is not true sir for I already had that mental disorder before I came to NERV. May I ask a question of a statement that you already used?"

"Of course," he said.

The speaker thought that the information alone will keep NERV quiet. It would also show other representatives that NERV is unethical and immoral for putting a mentally unstable kid to pilot. Misato and Ritsuko cringed on the inside from how that information leaked out. Both looked at Shinji seeing that he wasn't fazed by it.

"You asked Dr. Akagi if it was possible to control both the human mind and the monster you so call as Eva-01. As you have claimed, 'NERV does not have a controlled weapon as well as an unstable human mind for a pilot'. May I ask you to elucidate on why from the past three Angel attacks, none of your assumptions have occurred?" Shinji asked calmly as he felt his voices leaving him.

He watched them start killing people around him in different ways that he has seen before. Turning his focus back to the speaker, he ignored the screams, blood splatter sounds, body parts flying, and the murderous giggles and laughs.

"You don't serious believe that being in that thing is curing your illness!?" the speaker asked losing composer. Everyone in the room turned to the pilot only to feel cold staring at him. Some people shudder from the feeling of something going through them.

"It is a possibility, is it not sir?" the boy calmly asked which caused some people from around to shout.

"That's preposterous!"

"Illogical!"

"It defies the basics of the human mind!"

"If I may ask, ladies and gentlemen, could you explain then why I haven't been on medications since piloting? Could you explain why Unit-Eva 01 is operational under my condition? If anyone understands NERV's technology, the psychological links and systems that affect the conscious and subconscious human mind better than Dr. Akagi, I would like them to explain it to her and everyone here," Shinji said still facing forward like a statue. He watched as the child version went behind the speaker with a piano wire and a mischievous smile.

The response from everyone was immediate silence. The speaker glared at the pilot. Something ice cold went around his neck but faded. Ritsuko smirked from everyone's response and from Third Child's indirect praising of her. Misato smirked for it was the first time that she saw a teen shut up a room filled with business men, representatives and the speaker.

'This is fun,' she thought grinning inside.

"My last question is dealing with the AT or Anti-Terror Field that Angels produce. If I may ask, how will you go about to break through the field?"

"Just the same way as NERV's abomination," he said still glaring at the pilot.

"Are you able to elaborate your answer sir?"

"Of course, the use of external weapons and the unit's arms will break through the AT Field with ease."

"Are you sure?" Shinji said emotionless.

"This debate will end if you use petty questions PILOT," the speaker said unpleasantly.

"I see…"

He looked at his computer screen and pointed to another film clip. Misato clicked the icon and it was brought up on the large screen playing automatically. The short clip was taken from a security camera placed around Neo Tokyo. Audio went on and showed Eva-01 ripping off the launch lift wall. Metal screeching and buckling sounded before releasing. The purple war machine did a dash then threw it at the Fifth Angel.

The crowd saw how fast the plate was moving as it almost did a sonic boom. Gasps went around when they saw the plate being smashed and crunched into a lump of metal by a field that appeared in front of the large three-dimensional rhombus. What shocked them was that the AT Field should have bounced any projectile coming at it. This was based on what they read from in the Jet Alone packet. The metal sheet was being squeezed from the AT-field and the force of velocity it was traveling at.

The speaker watched the clip and started to sweat. He turned around and saw the boy still staring at him. It made him shudder. Looking at the two representatives of NERV, both had unreadable faces. More sweat dripped down his back seeing that they were looking at him as well. The boy's voice brought everyone's attention back.

"Are you sure?" Shinji said again with the same tone.

"Of course we are sure," he said a little hesitantly.

"Very well, I have no other questions," Shinji said.

Stepping forward, he placed the microphone back on the table. Kneeling, he turned off the netbook. The boy folded it closed and placed it back his right inside pocket of his jacket. Standing back up, he took a step back and straightened himself. Putting his sunglasses back on, he stood behind the NERV representatives.


	22. Walking Holocaust

Chapter 22: Walking Holocaust

Everyone was still staring at the teenage pilot/bodyguard with unnerving feelings about him. Ritsuko and Misato smirked after he finished. However, they wanted to know how he got the information about Jet Alone Project and NERV's footage. They waited till after the meeting was over to ask.

Near the end of the Q&A, the security guard that was knocked unconscious snuck his way in. He was in the back keeping himself hidden until a good opening came through. Seeing it, he set his silent assault rifle to one-shot. He took aim at the boy's head and grinned.

Shinji stared forward and looked up with his eyes. The child and the red-blue eye voice were playing catch with the speaker's head and limbs. About to ignore them, the silver eye Shinji busted through the table. Blinking and looking around him, pieces of the table flew out in different directions as the voice made man-size hole in the table. He was looking through binoculars at something behind him.

"_Russian weaponry is too cliché. Your head might think so," _the voice of the insane one chimed from behind.

"Madams, cover your ears. Now," Shinji said quietly.

Both Misato and Ritsuko looked at the Third Child with curious faces, but plugged their ears. The boy reached with his right hand behind and under his coat to grab his FNP-9 pistol. Pivoting on his left foot, he turned 160 degrees to his right and took aim with both hands on his pistol. Before anyone could react, two consecutive shots were fired. Each shot echoed violently throughout the large room as members saw massive light and recoil coming from the boy's handgun.

Once the echoing died, a body slumped forward from a wall showing a security guard. People turned around and saw half a head missing with blood and gray matter littering the floor and the side wall. Part of the guard's left shoulder was blown off showing bone as blood came out freely.

"What is the meaning of this!" someone spoke near the dead body as people started shouting. Ritsuko and Misato looked wide eye at Shinji with hands out of their ears.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?' Misato screamed in her head when she noticed him holstered his pistol and staring in the direction of the dead security guard.

Ritsuko's heard a faint drop on the table. Turning toward it, two pistol shells were on the table. She looked at the size and marking.

'.50CAL!' she thought with her mouth open.

Suddenly, a security team burst in and explained that they were missing a guard. They also told that he stole an unmarked rifle from their armory station and entered here without permission. Security was sent on a manhunt to capture the terrorist in disguise. Seeing the body and their missing rifle, they cleaned up the mess. Deeply bowing, the leader asked people to forgive them. The speaker told everyone to calm down and go to their designated waiting rooms to relax till the time came for the demonstration.

In the NERV's locker room, two women were staring with mix feelings at their pilot. Misato had her arms across her chest and looked like a lot was on her mind. Ritsuko was sitting down with a folder. With one leg was over the other, she held the Jet Alone papers in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Shinji…" Misato began when he continued her line of thought.

"I gathered the information from MAGI in a security room," he said taking off his sunglasses and unbuttoning his coat.

"How did you get clearance?" Ritsuko said as she started to burn the folder.

"Someone was hacking into the system when I got there," he said calmly taking off his coat and folding it.

"So that's how they knew about the AT field. Damn intelligence staff," Misato said watching him undress.

"Who was it?"

"A NERV employee from the intelligence staff," he said unfolding his tie. Misato frowned and thought of making a report. Thinking about it again, she wondered how much more security and screening would be needed.

"Where is he now?" Ritsuko asked turning to him.

"Still there," he said pulling his gloves off while the two looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean he is still there?"

"When I left, he was unconscious."

"Did you do anything to him?" the doctor asked feeling the eeriness around him start to form. The Captain felt it too.

"Yes," Shinji said which caused them to flinch a little. He began taking off his dress shirt.

"…what…did you do?" Misato asked clinching her arms a little tighter. Both saw him hold his dress shirt in front of him. He slowly moved his eyes toward them.

"I used a fire ax," Shinji said staring a little at them then slowly moved his eyes back to the shirt. He began folding it.

"…!" Both women said feeling goosebumps litter their body and their eyes widening.

He took his gun and holster off and placed it next to his folded shirt and jacket. He then started to unbuckle his belt. Both were pale and had fear on their faces. The insane voice started laughing when it was cut short. He received two light jabs in the stomach by the green and brown eye voices. Continuing, he unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor. This brought the two women out of their stupors. Both looked and saw that he was already wearing his plug suit.

"I-Ikari…may I ask a question?" Ritsuko asked carefully still scared of what he said. Not wanting to think about what the condition the spy was in, she saw Shinji turned to her direction normally.

"Why are you using .50Cal ammunition?" she asked which Misato's jaw dropped and stared at her. Ritsuko reached into her pocket and brought out the shells that were on the table.

"A voice insisted I use a .50Cal barrel coming here instead of a 9mm barrel," he explained. Both saw that Shinji's eyes were shining more oddly than usual which add more creepiness from him.

"W-w-why did it ask that?" Misato said shaking a little. They saw his eyes slowly move back to stare at them as he was opening the locker.

"Shock value," he said calmly as the locker door slowly opened and squeaked audibly. The door covered his face and his hand slowly moved away from it then grabbed something inside. He failed to see both women become very uncomfortable while staring at him. Pulling his backpack out, he began setting his clothes and items inside. Zipping the bag up and placing it back into the locker, he closed it. The Eva pilot turned to them while putting on the neural clips.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" he asked seeing them back up a little thought both were next to a counter.

"A-Are you heading somewhere?" Misato asked which he nodded.

"Exactly where would that be?" Ritsuko asked trying to recover.

"To Eva Unit-01," Shinji said and looked at a clock on the wall.

"The demonstration is about to begin. I will excuse myself. See you in a while," he said with a bow and walked out.

"H-Hey, wait a minute!?" Misato said but couldn't get her legs to move. They were still shaking a little. The Captain heard a lighter being flicked and looked at the doctor. She lit a cigarette and took a needed drag. Exhaling in relief, Ritsuko stood up slowly.

"Well aren't you resourceful," Misato stated with a frown not being able to use her stress relief.

"Chugging a cold one would be more effective right now," Ritsuko said taking another drag. "But we don't have time to waste. Let's go to the control room."

Collecting herself, both went to the door. Looking down the hallway in both directions, the male pilot was nowhere to be seen. Looking back at the doctor, she shrugged her shoulders. Both went to the location where the demonstration would be observed.

Technicians in the control center started the Jet Alone program sequence and the other building slowly split open. Standing like a sky-scraper was the Jet Alone Unit claiming to replace the need for human pilots. The looks of the mighty robot was a puppet/knight like action figure. The head and shoulders were a bit angular coated with red. Its large torso and arms had creased lines that looked like it was built in segments. From the end of the shoulder to the mid-thigh the unit's color was white as well as its feet. The legs were built what seemed like segments as well colored black.

"We'll now begin the demonstration of JA. There's nothing to worry about. Please watch from the window there," the speaker said as people held up their binoculars to see the mammoth creation.

The demonstration started by doing a system start. Both Misato and Ritsuko were leaning against a wall staring at the view with little interest. As the procedure went, six rods were prompted out of the JA Unit's back as control rods. The little window display in front of the Unit's head booted up to signal it was on.

"Start walking," the creator/speaker said as the next procedure.

The computer inside the JA clicked on one of the many selections to green. This caused the unit to take a right step forward which made sounds of wonder come out of the crowd viewing it. The speaker smiled at this and started the next sequence. The Unit started walking and heading toward the viewing station. Misato had walked toward the window and looked with binoculars.

"It's walking normally. It looks like it's worth being proud of," Misato said then turned at Ritsuko. She stayed at the wall with a neutral face.

The doctor was going to look the other way when she saw something in the distance. It was reflecting from the shuttle building's large windows. She walked over to Misato which the Captain handed the binoculars. Looking at the reflection, she saw a large mammoth standing behind the station. What made her eyes widen were white glowing eyes appearing. The head turned and was looking in the direction of the reflection. It made her feel creep out again, just like the time she saw him through the security camera. A beeping noise seemed to break the sightseeing.

"What's happening?" the creator asked.

"Something is wrong. The reactor's internal pressure is increasing. The temperature of the primary coolant is also coming up," a technician said.

"Release the valves! Inject reactor coolant!"

"No good! Pumping power won't come up!" the man said as the JA continued walking closer and closer to the station.

"Stop the engine! Command an emergency stop!" the creator ordered.

"Transmission of the abort signal confirmed…It's not accepting! The communication system's not working! It's out of control!" another technician said.

"Impossible," the speaker said watching his robot coming closer to almost running into the observation building.

People scattered out of the way and covered their heads. After a few moments, nothing happened. They all looked back and saw the unit straining to move forward. They saw purple humanoid hands on its chest. A technician got a transmission link from Eva Unit-01 and the man in command accepted.

[Shall I intervene or not sir?] came the boy's calm voice before any could reply.

"Alright Shinji!" Misato stated which Ritsuko just stared. The murky feeling she was subsiding a little. Danger signs and sirens were going off as the technicians read the problems. It came to the possibility of a meltdown.

"I…can't believe this…JA was programmed to react to all possible emergency situations…" he said getting out of his shock and into a stern face. "This shouldn't be happening."

"But right now we're facing the danger of a meltdown," Misato stated.

"Under the present conditions, there's nothing to do but wait until it stops by itself," he stated.

"How likely is it to stop?"

"Unlikely, it'll take a miracle," a technician stated.

"We'd better do something other than wait for a miracle. Tell me how to stop it," she asked.

"We've tried everything."

"No. There must be a way to reset everything. Tell me the password to do it."

"The deletion program is confidential. It's not my decision. I don't have the authority," he explained. Suddenly a five minute countdown went on the viewing screen.

"What is that?!" someone shouted.

"It's not the JA! It's the Eva's!" a technician stated.

[Five minutes Commander…authority?…or meltdown?] Shinji said monotone that sent shivers down most people's spines. Panicking, the creator picked up the phone. He contacted one person after another but didn't get authority. Misato then told the creator that she will take charge of shutting the unit down.

Misato and Ritsuko headed back to the locker room in which Misato began changing. Wondering what she was planning on doing, the Captain told her by showing the anti-contamination suit from a storage locker. She put on the suit and both walked back to the command deck. The Commander gave her the password "Hope" and the technicians shut off the communications to the JA Unit. They also told her the main hatch was in the back and could be opened manually for the security sensors were off.

[Are you ready Misato?] Shinji asked.

Misato put on her helmet and opened the comm-link, "Ready."

The right fist of the Eva smashed through ceiling smashing the rubble to bits of pieces. The fist opened up and Misato climbed on it. Shinji brought up the Eva's hand to its height. Misato saw the strain of holding the Jet Alone Unit with one hand as the Eva was grinding the ground going backwards at a snail's pace. Changing its footing so it was holding the robot back with its chest, he guided Misato to the opening hatch.

[How much time do you have Shinji?] she asked.

[Two minutes and forty seconds]

She jumped onto the unit's back on her hands and feet. It rumbled violent were she was pushed left. But, an Eva thumb kept her from rolling off.

[Thanks Shinji]

[You're welcome]

Opening the hatch, a heat wave came out and hit her. Knowing not much time was left, she walked briskly down to the core. Shinji replaced the other hand on the JA robot adjusted his footing. The Evas feet were right next to the observation building which helped stop the sliding. Stream started shooting out of an opening of the JA's armor.

Misato looked at her map through infrared lighting finding the place she was looking for. Punching the emergency button, the doors opened to the inner control center. She kneeled to the small computer which the keyboard was shut close. To the side was a card reader. Sliding the creator's card through, the keyboard cover opened. A screen turned on and went through technical specs before to a password window. She typed in the password.

[ERROR]

"Error, why?" she thought worriedly. She typed the password again.

[ERROR]

[Two minutes Miss Misato]

She was about to say something when she heard the comm-link to the Eva go off and on several times before staying on. Misato started to hear Shinji's voice but something was astray. Another one came, another, and another with an accented voice and more came all sounding like him. There was one that sounded like a child.

[_Is she going to die?_]

[_There's only one thing that a walking holocaust knows how to do best…_]

[_Misato! Get your butt moving and push down a coolant pillar!_] an older one shouted which Misato blinked in surprise. She looked, found one and started pushing with all her might while listening still to the comm-link. The command base was reading the coolant levels which were going right into critical points.

"Move you bastard," Misato grunted as she pushed. The JA unit was now shooting steam all around.

[One minute and thirty seconds Miss Misato]

[_IsN't ThIs ExCiTiNg, fRoNt RoW sEaTs To AnNiHiLaTiOn!_]

[_Push that sucker Misato! Push!_] another worried one shouted that was maybe a few years older than the other one.

[_What's a holocaust?_] the child one asked.

Misato continued to push the pillar slowly in. She took the ones that were trying to help while drowning the others out. Shinji's countdown towards the battery life remaining in the Eva was not helping. Errors we're blinking and whaling as meltdown was coming to the brink.

[_Walking holocausts go…boom!_] the accented one said as errors repeatedly flash and she pushed harder.

Suddenly, all the pillars slid down into their chambers. It caused all the errors to go away and turn green. Startled, she looked at seven red circles suddenly turn green with the power running down. Outside, the JA unit stopped steaming and the control rods came down into the robot's torso.

At the command center, the red readings turned to green signaling the internal pressure was decreasing and everything was back to normal. The JA crew cheered while Ritsuko just looked impassively then turned around to walk back to the locker room.

[Are you well Miss Misato?] Shinji said over the communications link.

[Yeah, but it sucks to be in here] she responded tiredly sitting against the wall.

[I have one minute left Miss Misato. If you can make it back out in time, I can recover you outside] he said.

'This seems like it was set up to be a miracle,' she thought suspiciously looking at the floor. She blinked then looked up.

"Huh?"

She got up and looked at the opposite wall. Scanning a little, she thought she saw something like red orbs moving around. Shrugging it off as being tired, she moved quickly back to the hatch. She got out and was greeted by the hand of Unit-01. Stepping on it, the Eva turned around toward the command center. He set Misato down on the roof where he punched a hole through. Jumping off, she took off her helmet. A wave of praise came from the crew below for her bravery and the miracle that came.

Everyone heard the Eva sitting on the ground and leaned against the building. Powering down, the entry plug ejected toward the roof top. Misato saw the hatch opening and the pilot climbing out and dropping onto the roof top. Walking towards the hole, he stood nearby her. Another wave of praise came which died a little seeing the murky gaze of the male pilot looking down at them.

Misato put in the call for the retrieval of Unit-01 where a large stealth bomber would be sent to retrieve it. Heading back to the locker room with the pilot, Ritsuko was there waiting for them. Both changed back to the clothes they were wearing. Heading back to the VTOL, all three bordered. Sitting back in their seats as before, Shinji sat nearby facing the other way. As the aircraft got the green to take flight, Misato took a nap while Ritsuko started working on her report.

-Misato's Dream-

Misato opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a bar. It was one that she knew of and walked to the stools. She wore her black zip up suit and boots without her red jacket. Ordering her usual beer, she took a sip then looked around. A couple of guys came toward her and tried to get fresh with her. She smiled and shook her head getting grins instead.

To her surprise, they walked away without causing a scene. It made her wonder if it was going to be a strange dream. Shrugging, she drank while listening to the pub around her. It sounded like a descent crowd, not too crowded or rowdy. A realization came to her as the dream seemed awfully real…almost too real.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked to her right. She turned and recoiled in surprise.

"Shinji!?" she said looking at him.

He was maybe around her age or a little younger. A bit taller to her height and had a bit more hair. It was parted mostly in the middle with thin bangs in the front. His attire was different than usual being just causal cloths. Black jeans, blue t-shirt with a logo in front, sneakers and a light tan jacket. From what she could tell, he was probably a lean build for his cloths seemed a little loose on him. Looking at his face, it seemed different as well. At first it looked like Shinji then she noticed different things.

The round jaw from before was an angular one that changed it from cute to handsome. Another was his eyes were brown instead of the dark magenta. For some reason, the different eye color made him look friendlier. The last difference was his atmosphere. She knew the male pilot put up a cold and dark aura that was close to Rei's. This one seemed laid back, hands in his pockets and smile on his face that she added was nice to look at.

The older version looked surprise but kept his smile, "Close, it's actually Shino. I didn't believe I was that well known by such a bombshell."

Misato smiled back, "Sorry, you look like someone I know. But if you take a seat, you'll maybe learn a thing or two about me."

"Sounds like fun," Shino smiled back as he took a seat and ordered a drink.

The discussion went off from different topics and what was going on around town. She found out that he worked as a salesman at an auto dealer which she thought was strange. He seemed too nice and kind to be a salesman but he said it was fun. She said where she worked and he knew about it for it was televised.

'NERV on TV…this is one strange yet entertaining dream,' she thought smiling at Shino.

"Keep smiling like that and you'll have eager men at your feet," he said smirking at her.

"What? My radiant attraction hasn't affected you yet. I'll say I'm impressed or maybe you prefer the boys," she said smirking getting close poking his left shoulder.

"Someone down south begs to differ," he said back at her which both laughed. They talked for a bit more and had a couple more drinks. Surprising to her, Shino held his liquor quite well.

'I think I found my drinking partner,' Misato thought cheerfully as both were buzzed. More drinks went down as they became louder and sillier.

Leaving the bar, both were laughing the way home sometimes skipping and joking around. Misato was happy that she could act this way and with someone that was the same level as her. Their feet led them to her apartment. She invited him in which he first declined but she persuaded him.

"Nice place, it's better than mine by all standards," Shino said impressed looking around from the living room. Misato was also viewing her apartment for it was awfully clean. Out of a strange impulse, she checked her fridge and saw a cake. It wasn't clean-cut looking, but looked good by her standards.

"You made that?" he asked staring at it. She nodded unconsciously when she remembered that she wanted to make one once.

"You want some?"

"Sure."

Cutting two slices, she placed them on paper plates. Both sat on her couch and took a bit. Misato felt nervous for wondering it was one of her experimental tries at food.

"This is really yummy Misato," Shino said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Misato said blushing a little for still not believing that she could cook. Both finished and he took the plates to the trash. He sat back down as Misato started a conversation again. Time went by and the night came.

"Wow, time sure flew by. I probably should get going," he said with a smile.

"You going to leave me behind! Party pooper," Misato said pouting.

"NO! Don't you put on the puppy eyes! I'm always a…sucker…for" he stated then trailed off when she put the puppy eyes on. Misato saw him frown a little and looked away crossing his arms over his chest. Slowly, he peered back at her with a struggling face. She giggled at his attempt to break away.

"My lady, you've twisted my arms. What is your command?" he said as he kneeled in front of her like a knight. She giggled again and stood up.

"Arise my slav…knight," she corrected which got a smirk from him as he stood.

She took his hand and led him around to the couch armrest. Without any warning, Misato turned around grinning and tackled him to the couch. Both began wrestling a little until the tickling came. To her great delight, Shino was just as ticklish as her which both went off and on.

"Hahaha…got you now!" Shino said in triumph still feeling tickled.

He pinned her down on the couch with holding her arms above her head. She was on the bottom while he was sort of lying on top of her. He looked down at their position and looked back at her. She gave him a playful smile and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Aren't you a wicked one," he said with a small blush on his face but smiling.

Misato leaned forward and kissed him on the lips where he was startled a little then returned it. She felt his hands loosen their grip. Wrapping her arms around his neck while he embraced her.

'Soft, warm lips,' she thought melting in his arms pulling her closer.

Opening her mouth, a tongue was waiting for her. A second round of wrestling came which consisted of moans and shifts in positions. Time breezed by as their lip-tongue locking broke off. Misato was getting her ear nibbled on which tickled and aroused her a little more.

Deciding to change things, she flipped him over kissed him with force for dominance. In return, she got equal force back to her desire. Her right hand caressed his chest while the other was interlocked in his right hand. His free hand was gliding along her back making her shiver with comfort as it relaxed her. Something warm and bulging was felt from his pants.

"Someone's eager," she said smiling inches away from his face. She saw him frown a little.

"That guy is always eager. No matter how much I argue with him, he's still stubborn," Shino whispered back which she giggled.

"Oh, can't be that bad," she breathed on his lips which made him quiver a little.

He rolled his eyes and breathed on her lips, "it's bad when he butts in saying, 'I wanna play.'" He got another giggle from her.

"Maybe somebody wants to play," she said and closed her mouth on his before he could say anything.

'Oh god…this is so much fun. He is as bad as I am and it works on me of all people! I wonder what would happen if we went all the way,' she pondered. Moaning with ecstasy, both grinded each other getting aroused more in their cloths. Thinking about where she was, she broke the kiss slowly. A sad expression came on her looking at the person below.

"You okay?" Shino asked with a concern face.

She nodded then rested her head and hands on his chest. He heard her sigh sadly and wrapped his arms around her. He then started moving his hands a little to try and relax her which she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I wish you were real."

"Wish who was real Captain Katsurgai?" a familiar voice came to her head.

Misato opened her eyes and looked around her with a lost expression. She was still in the VTOL and she saw Ritsuko looking strangely at her. She blinked again then responded.

"Wha…no-nobody," she said trying to save herself.

"Are you sure? This Shino guy sounded pretty knowledgeable in foreplay," Ritsuko stated looking her laptop again smirking. She looked at Misato from the corner from her eyes and saw her blushing.

"Well, your Shoji guy seemed to know who was dominant in bed," she smirked back when she saw Ritsuko instantly blush. Both glared at each other then looked away not saying anything about their dream guy...and activities.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink.

His right eye twitched hearing the two adult voices express details of their dream experiences. The other voices were rooting them on with catcalls and wolf howls. The exception was the red-blue eye voice which just rolled its eyes.

Back at NERV HQ, Ritsuko gave her report which Gendo was satisfied. In the Sub-Commander's office, Kozo was reading papers for future meetings down the road. They were dealing with their budget and projects among the UN, SELEE, and other companies. About to pick up another paper, three separate knocks came at his door.

"Come in," he said. The person that came in looked like a Section Two agent, but was much shorter than others. Then he recognized who it was as the boy stopped in front of his desk and bowed.

"Bodyguard operation a success Sub-Commander," Shinji said.

"That's good to hear. I also heard that there was a problem with the JA Unit."

"That there was sir. Fortunately, Captain Katsuragi was able to prevent the meltdown."

"That is what I heard. I also heard you spoke in the Q&A session."

"Yes sir."

"Is the information you had connected with the mole from earlier?"

"Yes sir."

"I see," the Sub-Commander said thinking a little. "Very well, you are dismissed."

"Thank you. Good day sir," Shinji said with a bow then headed out the door. Once the door was closed, he rubbed his temples and looked at the piece of paper that was separate from the others.

'Breaking your son's trust isn't wise Commander,' he thought as he looked at the memo that Gendo message regarding about gathering intel of the male pilot.

After a staff member discovered blood on the floor near a secure information panel, the spy was unconscious with one hand cut off. The bleeding was lessened by a tight gaze wrapping at the arm stump. Despite more fear breeding toward the child, he also earned him respect for his deed. He wondered how they were going to get what Shinji kept to himself without stirring a slaughter of employees.


	23. The Firecracker

Chapter 23: The Firecracker

Flying over the Pacific Ocean in a UN Helicopter were NERV employees and two civilians. Kensuke, with his video camera rolling, spoke what model the copter was enthusiastically. Shinji sat next to him reading a book with earphones. Toji, wearing a baseball cap backwards, sat to his left still drooling over Shinji's commanding officer.

The Third Child still found their actions perplexing. He didn't have a perspective of what boys his age were suppose to act like. That's why when Misato first came to school; he didn't understand why the male students acted so strongly to her.

-A Couple of Days Ago-

During the school's short break between classes, most students were in their classrooms doing what they normally did every day. Toji and Kensuke from time to time would talk to Shinji despite not getting use to his atmosphere. Sometimes, which surprised the class, Ayanami would get out of her seat to sit next to the male pilot and they talked.

The first time she did that, the students went quiet and stared. It crept out most of the students was when the two stopped chatting. Both slowly turned their head in opposite directions slowly without an expression. Nobody said anything until Shinji asked if there was something wrong. After seeing the two chat overtime, the class got use to the sight.

Back to the break, the male pilot was sitting and typing his notes from the lecture. Rei came next to him pulling the desk to his left next to his. She sat down and began with a new question that filled her curiosity. "Ikari?"

"Yes?" he said as he continued typing.

"Why do you type more material than the lecture?" she asked staring at his screen, watching words rapidly being typed on it.

"I find it more fulfilling to type more than needed."

Rei blinked and continued to stare at the screen. She watched as words and letters go from left to right. Once at the right side of the screen, a new row would start under it. Replaying what he said in her head, she tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked not finding an answer.

Shinji stopped typing then scrolled up to a certain point. Moving the cursor, he highlighted the first couple words. Moving his laptop over to her, Rei stared at it then at him.

"…" both said to each other in which both blinked at different times.

Turning back to the screen, she narrowed her eyes a little at the screen. Ayanami still wasn't use to guessing for an answer. Finding facts that lead to a reason still dominated her thinking. However with the conversations with the Third Child, she found herself getting use to hypothesizing. If she treated a question like the scientific method, she could be satisfied with close predictions to an answer.

When she began to read his notes, his stare turned to his right. Both Toji and Kensuke sat at desks on Shinji's right side. When he did that the first time, Rei didn't know if he was having an episode or not. It frustrated her. Overtime, she was able to identify that what she was doing was correct. She continued to read.

"Man…school is so boring," Toji yawned. Kensuke nodded with his head lying on the desk.

"Don't ya think so Shin-man?"

"Not really," Shinji said.

"Why's that?" Kensuke asked.

"There's always interesting individuals that appear," he said.

Extending his arm over his desk, the male pilot grabbed the end of a small intestine. The insane voice was lying on his back on the teacher's desk looking at the world upside down. He had the other end of the digestive tract in his mouth. Between them was the child version of himself. It nodded to both which started the "jump rope". The accented voice leaned on the desk and looked at the windows. He thought about cleaning his glasses and removed them. Blood and intestine slime shot far and wide over the classroom.

"…" he said with a deadpan face putting his glasses back on.

Both Toji and Kensuke looked at each other confused then looked at Rei. She was reading what was on Shinji's school computer. Her face looked different despite it still having a blank expression. Both saw the male pilot start to get up. He separated the desks and bowed slightly to Rei. She looked up while pointing her finger at the screen.

"Excuse me Miss Ayanami for some minutes," he said.

"Okay," she said quietly then went back to her reading still expressionless.

She found herself wondering why his notes made her feel tingly inside. Asking the Third Child about it before, he concluded that the feeling was probably amusement. He also told her that the resulting action would be expressing a smile or laughter. Understanding, she thought about the class students when they were amused about something as a reference. Remaining stoic, she continued reading.

"Do you wish to meet my commanding officer gentlemen?" he said toward the two.

"SURE!" Kensuke said practically jumping out of his seat.

"Uhh…alright," Toji said sighing at his friend's fanatic behavior toward anything military or NERV in general.

"Please follow," he said and walked out of the classroom. Toji walked to the side of Shinji while Kensuke skipped next to them with his cam recorder.

Outside, a red hot rod was coming to school speeding. The driver saw the visitor's parking space and swerved. Students heard screeching tires and a car spinning into the visitor parking lot. The car halted in an open spot with the momentum. The force lifted the vehicle onto two wheels before coming back down with a clunk.

All the students were now looking out their class window with curiosity and interest. Rei looked around in slight surprise. Looking back and forth at the students and the notes, she stayed sitting and continued reading. All the boy's mouths dropped when a purple-haired beauty stepped out dressed in a black sleeveless suit, sunglasses, and driving gloves. The girls frowned and looked at the boys with distaste.

Both Toji and Kensuke heard screeching tires but Shinji kept walking. They continued to follow till they got to the open parking lot for visitors. They suddenly saw a red hot rod spin into the space. Kensuke started recording and Toji was now interested in who the commanding officer was. The driver door opened and a bombshell stepped out.

'T-T-That's Shinji's…' Toji couldn't finish his thought for staring was first priority.

'…I wouldn't mind being ordered by her,' Kensuke thought as he fixed his attention on the lady.

Misato looked around to see students, mostly boys chatting on who the babe was. 'Still got it,' she thought flashing her pretty smile and waving at the male students above. It immediately was met with enthusiasm and waves back.

"Now where would the office be? Jeez, they just HAD to have me come in to sign things," she muttered to herself while walking. Her walk was cut short when she looked at two dark magenta eyes staring at her from across the parking lot.

'How did he know I was coming?' Misato thought but sighed usually not finding an answer. Smiling, she walked over to where he was standing. She then saw two male students standing next to him. Thinking they were probably his friends, she felt a little happy for him.

"Greetings Misato," he said after he bowed.

"Hey Shinji, these friends of yours?" she said smiling at them. Toji and Kensuke were lost in their gaze for a moment then snapped out. Both spoke before the pilot could say anything.

"Toji Suzuhara!" the taller one said bowing.

"Kensuke Aida Captain!" the blond one said bowing.

Misato giggled at the two, "Misato Katsuragi, Misato is just fine."

"Yes Ma'am!" both snapped to attention which caused her to be a little surprised.

"So Shinji, are you going to escort me to my destination?"

"That is the intended idea if you wish Misato," Shinji said impassively which she nodded and smiled.

"We can escort you as well if you wish Misato," Toji said as he and Kensuke were still at attention.

Smiling and nodding, both snapped a salute. Covering both sides of Misato, she blinked and looked at them. Looking back at the male pilot, he slowly looked at both male students still with a stoic face. Blinking more than once at them, he turned around slowly and started walking. The Captain felt amused at Shinji's small reaction toward his classmates' behavior.

"Jeez," Hikari said watching them as two other girls around her nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, all the boys in the classrooms below and above ran to the outside walkway. Before she could frown any further, the class rep heard a soft and quiet snort. Looking around, the only person that was nearby was Rei. She was sitting and reading something on a laptop. Curious, she went toward the Eva pilot.

"What are you reading Ayanami?" Hikari asked.

"Ikari's Notes," she said with a small smile on her face.

"…?!" the class rep said seeing a rare expression from Ayanami. Immediately interested, she kneeled next to her. Asking what did he write about, Rei scrolled up a little to the part when Misato was driving…

…_In the distance a red speedster comes this way. The engine's spark plugs ignite feverously while the smells of burnt rubber, gasoline, and oil exit the exhaust pipe. Not many people are observant of the outside world, for none notice the car. It's as watching your favorite show, too transfixed on the scene as the environment around fades away to grey._

_ The car spins into the first parking space making its presence known in all its glory. Students buzz to the windows to see the turn of events from the school life. In an instant, the male population feels their beast rise as prey is spotted. Seeing a purple haired bombshell of their fantasy, they are like a child standing in front of candy store. They made their tactic of viewing in one direction like any good soldier would on a frontline. But sometimes acting one-sided will get them more than just lumps of sugar in their coffee from the ladies… _

Rei seemed amused by that part though not too sure what the insinuation meant. Observing the class rep, she was smiling too. The last sentence made Hikari nod her head a little. Ayanami would have to ask for an explanation about the double meaning. They continued to read.

…_reaching the parking lot, I see the car and my commanding officer come out. The two classmates who came with me turned on their water works making streams come from their mouths. The woman walks toward us flashing her billion-yen smile that I see when we meet. _

_ Greetings were made as well as an escort. Walking toward the administration office, the feeling of hundreds of eyes at our backs came. Peering behind me was the classmen from above and below lined up in rows. The feeling of vultures watching their prey played like a broken record in my head. _

_ As the short trip came to an end, I opened and held the door for my commanding officer. She turns and sees the number of eyes peering at her with lustful interest. She smiled and waves to them striking instantly waves back; each hoping they could get her to look their way…_

Both heard movements at the classroom entrance. The male students in sight all waved seemingly trying to get someone's attention. Hikari blinked at the uncanny resemblance of how the male pilot's notes were being played out in reality. Though what he was writing seemed amusing, questions were building in the female pilot's head.

'How is he predicting the movements of the male students?' she thought blinking.

'How is he reflecting what the female students were thinking?'

'Why is he writing like this? It doesn't match his personality. Is this how he thinks?'

'…I don't understand,' Rei thought then felt her small smile go back to being stoic. New questions developed and she couldn't answer them immediately. The mixture of amusement and irritation from not knowing how felt strange. Turning back to the laptop, they kept reading. From time to time, they looked back to see a resemblance.

…_I walk back to the classroom while the two classmates stand by the door like guards. Heading back, I thought about what I witnessed. It's amusing when thoughts are broken. Observation comes to thinking, thinking goes to hypothesizing, and hypothesizing becomes theorizing._

_ An amusing sight was to behold. Men were standing in straight lines on the railing. Seeing their eager faces was as if an army saw a cute nurse walking by. Men willing to get hurt, even a nick to be in the presence of their goddess of healing. Worrying about your fellow male classmates became pointless when their hormones were stronger than themselves. Back in my thoughts of wonder and confusion, I walk in one direction as my brothers run the other way. _

_ Does this mean something? Questions of going against the flow of man's desire and lust make you weak to even call yourself a man. Did you get knocked in the head by a stray ball? Venture too far left in the land of nature's intent for what behaviors distinguish a man and woman? I ponder more on this confusing debate with myself and boy-wonder down south. _

_ Walking up the steps to the home room, the atmosphere there is in the red zone. A thought of liking men more than women came…the only answer my mind, body, and soul gave me was the middle finger for thinking that way. I would have to say, it was silly and sick to think about the fellow man when women are more interesting to look at. And prettier too…_

Suddenly, the male students started running toward somewhere with haste. Some seconds later, footsteps came. Shinji walked in with his same blank expression. He saw Rei still sitting in the same spot. The class rep was kneeling next to her on her left. Both turned to him with different expressions. Hikari looked baffled while Rei looked ambivalent.

"…" he said with a blink. He ignored the proud look on the child voice's face as he stretched his fingers. Heading back to his seat, he sat down.

"May I have my laptop back Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said handing his laptop back. "How did you do that?"

"Do what Miss Ayanami?" he said placing the laptop in front of him and began typing again. Before she could ask, the break bell sounded. Looking left slowly, both female students saw him looking at them while typing. Hikari felt a cold shiver go through her.

'…' Rei said standing up and going back to her seat. Her eyes were narrowed. 'I feel frustrated again.'

Students came back to their seats with the majority of the males rushing back in at the last minute. When class started, a message was delivered in his inbox. Ignoring it and typing, the child voice slammed a thick needle through his left hand. The impaled hand stung badly as blood started flowing out of it. Feeling his hand nerves twitched a little, he glanced at the child voice. He had a handful of the same needles. The boy pointed at the message and grunted.

"…" Shinji said feeling his right eye twitch. He opened the message and saw it was from the First Child.

[Ikari, how did you predict the students' behaviors?]

[Would saying that I am insane be acceptable?]

[…would you be able to elaborate on that answer?]

[I can.]

[Will it make me irritated again like you did last time?]

[Possibly]

[…fine…that is acceptable.]

-Present-

"I thought that you guys would like to get out of the mountains and go on my date," Misato said over the roar of the helicopter engine.

Toji's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Kensuke was too fascinated with filming that he just mentioned it was good to have friends. Shinji just kept on reading and turned to the next page. The jock asked where they were going. The blond boy shot out information before Misato could even respond. They were heading to a specific ship with a clear landing deck. A cargo ship near the battleship was carrying a heavy, large load with a massive cover over it.

The battleship, 'Over the Rainbow', came into view. The captain of the ship muttered something cynical about the people that were coming. Down below on the landing deck, the teenage girl was watching the helicopter descend. The closer it got, the more wind picked up causing her hair to move around as well as her attire. The one thing she had in mind was to show the Third Child who was the best at piloting the humanoid mammoths. Seeing the aircraft land, she made her way down to the landing bay. Heading toward the helicopter, the doors opened up revealing a few individuals. They slowly came out.

"…great…great…this is too great," Kensuke started to say getting giddy over the sight of military war machines that laid out on the huge deck.

The crew on the deck watched one teenager with glasses go around in circles filming the ship. Another teen went by trying to catch his hat that was blown off his head from the hard wind. All of them smiled watching the purple hair female walk by trying to hold onto her hair and notebook. The last thing that they saw was another teenager walking.

His atmosphere seemed to remove the smiles from their faces. He was wearing headphones. One crew member muttered a comment and saw the boy stop. He didn't move his face but his eyes slowly looked out the corner of his eyes at the commenter. All of them became uneasy as if tension manifested between them and the dark magenta eyes of the boy. He didn't have an expression and blinked. Turned his eyes slowly back forward, he began walking to where the others were heading.

Toji kept yelling at his hat to stop which it did at someone's foot. He was about to reach for it when it was stepped on by the person's shoe.

"Hello Misato, long time no see. How have you been?" said the girl in red heels.

Toji gave an angry expression toward the girl that step on his hat and looked up. The girl was wearing a yellow sundress with a small white choke collar. She had ocean blue eyes and orange-red hair that went down to her shoulder blades with red ribbons. Her standing posture was one meant for grabbing attention. With a right hand on her right hip, she stood tall with feet shoulder length apart. A confident expression was on her face with her chin a little up.

"Good, most of the time. You've grown quite a bit," Misato stated.

"Yeah! The rest of my body has grown out too," she said staring forward aware of the boy below her trying to get his hat under her foot.

"Let me introduce you. She's the exclusive pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, the Second Child, Asuka Langely Souryu," Misato said which got Asuka to smirk at her title name.

A gush of wind came and blew up her dress giving the people in range a good view of what was underneath it. Toji got front row seats while Kensuke acted as the camera man. Two flying fists made contact.

Misato stared at the little scene that just happened. A skirt flew up and a bright hand mark on the jock's face. The military enthused student's cam cracked a little. He removed it from his eye revealing a black eye. She started to wonder why Shinji wasn't hit by the Second Child.

"What did you do that for?" Toji spoke fighting back the sting on his face.

"Viewing payment, cheap uh?" she told.

"Hardly, let me repay the debt," he said taking down his pants much to everyone's demise. This earned him another smack on the other side of his face. A red hand imprint remained and stung.

"Don't tell me one of these stooges is the Third Child?" Asuka asked.

"No," Misato stated with a smile.

"So where is he?"

"Oh he's…where is he?" Misato said thinking he was behind her but wasn't.

Turning to her right, she saw him. The Captain pointed to the boy standing alone. Asuka then looked left to find the male pilot looking out at the ocean for one reason or another. The teen wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black cargo shorts that went to the middle of his knees. He had earphones on.

"…" Asuka said with a small frown looking at the brown haired boy.

'Thinks his that cool to not meet me, huh? I'll show him why I'm the real deal,' the red head thought moving a lock of hair over her shoulder. Closing her hands into fists, she walked toward him with a stern face.

Shinji was staring out at the ocean because he never been out this far before. About to leave, his voices decided to play. Blinking, the ocean's blue color turned crimson. His eyes widen a little from the massive form of a familiar person. Being the same size as a carrier, it was a seven year old child lying on the ocean muttering for a father and mother.

The calls became louder and louder till a large spike came from the sky and slammed into the stomach of the child. What made his heart beat faster was what the massive individual did. The child didn't scream when blood gushed into the sky. Its calling kept increasing in volume causing the soft calls to sound ear-deafening loud. Closing his eyes, Shinji concentrated on his music which calmed him. Opening his eyes again, he stared at the ocean blue again. Clicks were heard from behind and he turned around.

Asuka was about to rattle him but was taken aback by the gloomy dark magenta eyes. She ignored them and saw him bow slightly to her.

"Greetings Miss Souryu. I am Shinji Ikari, the Third Child. Nice to meet you," he spoke calmly.

"So you were listening then," she said. He just blinked and stared with a stoic face.

"…" Asuka said still frowning.

"…" Shinji said with an impassive face. Misato cupped her hands on the sides of her mouth and shouted to the two pilots.

"Uh, how about we go to the bridge guys?"

Toji and Kensuke agreed verbally. Nodding to them, she turned back to both pilots. They were still staring at each other in which the Captain felt something bad brewing.

'Let's see how well he can handle her,' Misato thought feeling the winds on the deck lessen a little. She could hear them.

"What you staring at?" Asuka said still frowning.

"You," he replied calmly.

"Caught by my charm, aren't ya?" she said smirking.

He turned and started walking toward the bridge, "That's debatable."

Misato was able to control her snickering but the other two boys let it out. Asuka heard them and fumed a little. She got next to him with a scowl and matched his walking speed.

"I dare you to say that again," she said in a low tone near his face.

"…" he said as his eyes slowly moved to look at the Second Child. She didn't bat an eye seeing him looking out of the corner of his eyes at her.

"That's debatable," he said with a blink. She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Strangely, he didn't flinch. He kept walking and staring at her.

"You don't scare me Third Child," the red-head said catching up and continuing to scowl. She didn't let go of his collar.

"I see," he said slowly starring back forward. He ignored the aspect that her grip increased on his shirt. Her fist in the free hand also clenched tighter.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Asuka said getting in front of him and quickly grabbed the other side of his collar with her other hand. Thinking that he would flinch and stop, he didn't do either. Surprised, she started backing up to not have him walk into her.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" she yelled at him. Asuka found it difficult really quickly in trying to push him forward when she had to back up.

"…" Shinji said with an impassive face continuing forward. "Miss Souryu, it would be easier for you if you turned around and walked forward."

"S-Shut up!" Asuka said feeling agitated. Putting both feet back, she leaned toward him. Letting go of his shirt, she placed both hands on his collar bones and pushed. Surprised again, he was still walking forward at a slower pace causing her to slide back slowly.

'What the hell is wrong with him?! He isn't even sweating and his pushing me back still,' she thought looking at his face. He was still wearing the stoic expression which was pissing her off. She pushed off him a little then winded up a punch.

"I said stop you idiot!" Asuka stated and threw a straight right punch at Shinji's chest. Impact was made to the left breast as a dull thud emitted. It did cause him to stop.

"…" the Third Child said looking at the red-head then blinked.

"…!?" Asuka said with a surprised face. Looking at his face, it still had the impassive look. Retracting her fist, her other hand gently gripped it.

"Something the matter Miss Souryu?"

'What is this guy? Feels like I hit a padded punching bag!' she thought not too sure what to think of him. 'He's a freaking weirdo!'

"That is also debatable Miss Souryu. Let's continue to the bridge," Shinji said with a small bow.

Ignoring her recoiled and slight shocked expression, he walked passed her and headed for hatch that would lead to the bridge. Asuka blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what happened and what was going on. Her ego side pumped thoughts into her head about him showing her up.

"…" Asuka said turning around and glaring at the back of the Third Child. Closing her hands into loose fists again, she quickly walked to catch up with a pouting face.

"You getting' this man?" Toji asked watching in surprise.

"Y-Yeah," Aida said recording what was going on equally surprised.

"Wow," Misato said surprised at what she was seeing. Seeing the direction the pilots were heading, she mentioned to both students to head towards the open hatch. She stated it would lead them to the bridge.


	24. Aiming to Impress, Pt 1

Chapter 24: Aiming to Impress, Pt. 1

Shinji stopped at the hatch door. Moving to the side, he waited for the others. Asuka narrowed her eyes at him trying to figure out what he was doing. Ignoring that, she straightened herself and pushed her shoulders back. Lifting her chin up a little, she walked passed him and entered through the hatch door. The others caught up and saw the male pilot still standing. Misato walked toward the hatch and looked at him. His stoic face never changed. She couldn't tell what was going though his mind or the Second Child's as she walked passed him.

"We have here live from the battleship 'Over the Rainbow' with Shinji Ikari, the Third Child," Kensuke said as a reporter pointing the video cam at the purple eyed boy. Shinji blinked.

"How did ya do it mate? Cooling the flames on the demon," Toji said as he put an imaginary mike in front of Shinji's face.

"I didn't do much," was all he said and gestured them to go inside.

Shinji followed afterwards, but the two got next to him and continued their mock interview. They arrived at the base of the stairs that would take them to the bridge. Looking up, the three saw the Second Child standing on a small platform where the stairs changed direction. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking down at them. Misato went up ahead.

"…" Asuka said frowning at them.

"…" Shinji said looking up with a blank expression. He started walking up the stairs straight at her.

"All right folks. The main event is soon to arise. The battle between the two Eva pilots of who is dominate," Toji whispered like a golf announcer with Kensuke smirking and filming the two.

"Will it be," the jock said pointing his hand like a game show host at the red-head. "The firecracker princess. Or…"

"Will it be," he continued pointing at the male pilot. "The stone cold Angel killer."

"The two opponents are now face to face. What heated developments will occur from this upcoming battle of the sexes!"

"Would you two dorks shut up!" Asuka shouted at them.

Seeing both of them smirk at her made her frown. Looking back, the Third Child had stopped two steps below where she was. His stark expression still got on her nerves. She pointed at him with her right hand.

"Listen up Third! Don't let those two cheerleaders of yours get into your head. When it comes down to Eva piloting, I am the real deal. Unlike you, I have been chosen from an earlier age and have more training than you."

"…" Shinji said with an impassive face.

'…_who is she?'_ the copper-red eye voice asked sounding sane for a change.

"I, Asuka Langely Souryu, the Second Child of Eva Unit-02, will show you your place!" the red head stated ending with a smirk.

"…" the male pilot said with a blink.

'…_wow…she's a babe,'_ the same voice stated causing the other voices to do double takes at him. '_hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey…tell her she's pretty or something!'_

'…why?' Shinji thought.

"You got anything to say Third?" she asked placing her hand back at her hips.

'_Just shut up and compliment her stupid!'_ the voice stated and punched the back of his head hard. Though it was a pseudo blow, it did rattle the boy's brain a bit. Bowing internally, Shinji walked to the platform on Asuka's left and whispered something to her.

"…!?" she said looking a little surprised. Watching me pass her and go up the steps, her smirk stayed on her face feeling less irritated.

"About time you notice idiot," she said walking up the stairs. Both Toji and Kensuke were now curious of what Shinji said to cool her jets.

All got to the bridge. Misato and the battleship's captain talked about the transferring of cargo from the fleet to NERV. Asuka and Toji stood to the side of Misato while Kensuke went around the ship's command center with his camera. Shinji leaned on the table that was behind Toji. He was facing the ocean view, but his sights were on his book. Putting his headphones on again helped drowned out the sounds around him.

The cargo that Misato brought was a back-up power plug if an Angel appeared. The ship's captain went on saying how ridiculous it was to have the entire Pacific Fleet mobilized for just a delivery of Eva Unit-02. He also told that the fleet was in charge of the sea and not NERV's delivery service. Misato corrected him in saying if an emergency came, NERV will take the authority.

"You're as courteous as ever…" a man said coming into the bridge through a hatch door. All looked except for Shinji, still in his book. His voices told him of the new individual in the room; however, the pilot just turned the page indifferent to the man.

"Kaji!" Asuka said cheery.

"Yo," he said.

The facial expression on Misato went from surprise to an emotion of not wanting to meet someone again. The unshaven man suggested heading down to the galley area to catch up. The group left the bridge with Shinji trailing behind them with his nose in the book. Everyone was heading towards the elevator…almost everyone.

"Who would have thought those kids are going to save the world. What is the UN thinking?" the ship's captain expressed.

"The UN had high hopes for that robot replacement," his right hand man stated.

"If they're making the whole fleet come out for that toy, they need to pay us more," the older officer said looking at the covered cargo on another ship.

Entering the elevator, its doors closed and started to go down. It was pretty cramped inside. Almost everyone was either breeching their comfort zone or dangerously close to.

"What are you doing here?!" Misato asked in annoyance.

"I'm accompanying her as well as a business trip from Germany," Kaji defended.

Misato grumbled about something when both she and Asuka felt a hand. Both yelled and both Toji and Kaji made an excuse. When the elevator jolted to a stop, the doors opened. Everyone fell out landing semi-on top of each other. Looking around, there seemed to be something missing.

"Hey, where's Shinji?" Misato asked when she felt a hand on her rear. Swiping it away, she glared at the unshaven man how smile nonchalantly.

All heard the elevator to their right ding and open. Strangely, nobody came out and the doors closed. Before Asuka said a degrading comment about the Third Child's intelligence, they heard fading footsteps in front of them. All turned and saw the male pilot walking away from them still reading his book. Getting to the hallway intersection up ahead, he stopped. Placing his book and headphones in side pockets, he continued walking and turned into the hallway to the right.

"…?" everyone one said with a blink.

Everyone looked back to the elevator that opened then back at where the boy came from. A door label of the stairs was nearby which answered their internal puzzled question. Getting up, they went to the galley. Once there, they found six cups waiting for them at the nearest table. They saw Shinji put down a plate under a pot which smelled like tea.

Asuka wondered something about the Third Child's behaviors and went to the middle seat. As she predicted, he walked to her and pulled the seat out for her. Smirking, the red-head sat and he tucked the chair in. Misato smirked and walked to the other side of the table. Going to the far end, Shinji walked over and pulled the chair out for her. Sitting down, he tucked the seat in.

"Thanks Shinji," she said seeing him bow a little. The other men snapped out of their gaze and took their seats. To Asuka's right sat Kaji while the male pilot sat to her left. To Misato's right was Toji then Kensuke. A few moments passed when no one was saying anything. However, the teens notice a small scene develop between the two adults.

Kaji was smiling a bit dreamily at Misato while she looked the other way with a scornful face. Toji and Kensuke looked with semi-realization faces at the Captain while Asuka looked at the unshaven man with question. Shinji sipped his tea and stared at a picture on the wall to his left facing forward. One adult voice was muttering jealous comments while the insane voice was gazing at the Second Child. The other voices were laughing at them. Unnoticed to the teens, Kaji was playing footsie with Misato foot which she ignored. She muttered something under her breath which made the man initiate the conversation.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business," Misato said sternly.

"You're so cold," he said leaning back and stuck his foot out. Misato instantly but silently closed her legs.

"You go to Katsurgai's residence don't you?" he asked and turned to Shinji. Blinking, Shinji turned a little to look at him from the corner of his eyes. He nodded.

"Tell me, is she still wild in the sack," he said with a pleased smile.

To the reactions he wanted, Asuka looked at him shocked. The two male students looked back and forth between the lavender haired woman and the Third Child with surprised faces. The one with glasses started video recording. To his surprise the boy didn't even blink.

"W-W-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she shouted in his face beat red and slammed her fists on the table.

"So, she hasn't changed a bit. Has she Shinji Ikari?" Kaji said still wearing the smile hoping to strike an emotion from the boy. He didn't get anywhere for his face was still neutral.

"I wouldn't know that Mr. Ryoji Kaji, NERV's new Special Inspector," Shinji said calmly. "You would have to ask the other resident in the household named Mr. Pen-Pen for that answer."

"Mr. Pen-Pen? Who's he?" he said confused and surprised that the kid knew his position. Everyone turned to Shinji who still had his eyes on Kaji. Misato was confused by what the male pilot said. A thought came across her mind wondering what he was going to do. She hoped the boy would turn the tables around.

'Do your worst,' Misato pleaded in thought.

"_Heh heh,_" Shino said in Shinji's head making motions of rolling up his sleeves. The boy just blinked. "_Let me orchestrate this for ya!"_

"He has won a couple times against Misato at their drinking games," he said turning and staring at Kensuke who was aiming his cam recorder at him.

"His physical description is a strong, flexible individual with red spiked hair. Both he and Miss Misato seemed to have good compatibility. Makes me wonder what activities they do when I'm not there visiting…" he started to say taking a sip of his tea.

Kaji had a slightly scared face. Asuka listened with delight. It meant that this other male had Misato so she could have the special investigator. Toji and Kensuke listened with heighten attention. They wanted to know what Misato likes in a man. Misato was doing her best not to laugh but was smiling. Shinji put his tea down and looked back at Kaji.

"He is a generous person giving Misato the master room while he sleeps in a smaller room. He likes to eat seafood and is quite the gentleman. From what I have notice," Shinji said then looked with his eyes at Misato. "He is very infatuated with Miss Misato."

Everyone turned to Misato and saw her with an ear-to-ear smile and had a small blush looking back at him. She was chuckling evilly on the inside at Kaji's reaction which was slightly pale. The other three teens looked back and forth at the two adults. Oddly, the male pilot's atmosphere was becoming murky to them.

"Has she complained?" Kaji asked a little desperately. Everyone saw Shinji turn slowly to him.

"She does say something about it…" Shinji said which made Kaji relax a little. The three teens were glued on what he was going to say. Misato's large smile faltered a little but she felt that he was saving for the big storm.

"Miss Misato, may I ask what do usually wear in the morning,"

"Why, nothing at all Shinji," she lied with a dreamy look. It caused the male teens to turn red and Kaji to look tense.

"What do you usually have in the morning?"

"A beer."

Everyone one stared at Shinji hungry for an answer. Toji, Kensuke, and Kaji looked practically pleading for a response. Asuka had a hopeful look on her face. Misato changed her smile to a grin. She enjoyed the tension building that the Third Child was pulling.

Shinji felt Shino grinning in his head and told the red-blue eye voice to say a line. Confused, the voice nodded its head and asked Shinji to be allowed to take control for the line. The male pilot clenched his hands into fists. Shino promised to leave him alone after this if he could execute it. Sighing internally, he unclenched his fists.

"I went over one morning due to forgetting to pick up something. I heard from the door Misato saying quite proudly, 'Mmmmm…I had so much fun last night Pen-Pen. Let's do it again!'" the Third Child said seductively while mimicking Misato's voice.

"…!?" everyone said from witnessing an out of character response from the pilot. Despite that, it was very affective. All three teens were blushing from the innuendo Shinji stated. The inflection in his mimicking sounded like someone very pleased. It reminded Toji of the porn videos he saw not so long ago.

'Whoa,' Misato said blinking in surprise at his stoic face. 'Do I really sound like that?'

"…That…was beautiful Ikari," both Toji and Kensuke chimed with tears of joy going down their faces. Asuka smiled devilishly looking at Kaji who was pale. Misato blinked and looked over at the unshaven man. She put a hand on her mouth holding in the snickers.

"Excuse me everyone," Shinji said getting up and bowed. He left for the bathroom.

Misato couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing pounding on the table. Tears of amusement came as her laughter rang through Kaji's ears.

'It…can't…be,' he thought defeated. Getting up and leaving, he looked deep in thought. Asuka got up as well and followed him with a small spring in her step. After a short while, Shinji came back. Misato was still giggling and wiping her eyes. Toji and Kensuke saw him and walked over.

"Man, do you know why she is like that?" Toji asked.

"Shinji!" a purple blur came and bear hugged him. She spun in circles holding him while Toji and Kensuke had dreamy looks in their eyes from where the Eva pilot was.

"…Miss Misato…" his voiced muffled in her chest.

His limbs started to tremble when they stopped all the sudden. Shino took over his senses with a greedy look on his face. She got him and herself into a dancing pose. Surprised and to her delight, Shinji went along with it a little. Smiling happily, she leaned back with his arms holding her. Pulling her back up, she tightly embraced him again while spinning around a couple of times giggling.

"…Miss Misato…" Shinji said again his voice muffled in her chest. She then smacked a kiss on his cheek and then let go quickly. The boy fell to the ground from her sudden release of her iron grip.

"…?" both Toji and Kensuke said watching the lavender hair woman skip out of the galley and into the hallway.

Shinji got up and dusted himself a little. His face became stoic and ignored the joyous and pleasurable sighs of Shino. Thinking about what happened made his right eye twitch a little. Turning to the two confused male students, he reached into his pocket.

"Mr. Pen-Pen is her pet, a warm water penguin," Shinji said getting a small photo of the bird from his wallet and showing it to them. Both dropped their jaws to the floor.

"You mean all of it was…" Toji began looking at him.

"Afraid so gentlemen," Shinji said. Both Kensuke and Toji bobbed their head down in knowing most of the information wasn't useable.

Outside on a small standing patio, Asuka was sitting on the railing dangling her legs. Kaji was leaning on it staring out into the ocean. He had a serious look on his face.

'I must know more about this Mr. Pen-Pen,' he thought.

"So what do you think of the Third Child?" Kaji asked to break his obsessing thoughts.

"He's okay I guess, a bit weird and odd for my tastes," she said. Kaji seemed surprise that she didn't say anything bad about him yet.

"But he doesn't know how to pilot like I can!" she said with her ego backing her up.

"I heard from the recent Angel attack he jumped his sync ratio up by 70%," he said.

"What?! No way!" Asuka said in shock and disbelief.

"Some people say that he's the Executioner of Angels," Kaji said wanting to build up that ego of hers. Asuka frowned. Getting off the rail, she went to go find the Third Child.

On an escalator, Toji was staring at Misato who was humming happily. Kensuke was still ranting how great it was to be on the ship while filming it. Shinji stood across from Misato looking at his watch.

"Thanks for the cover up Shinji," she said cheerfully.

"You are welcome Misato," he said looking at her then back at his watch.

"Exactly who was that guy?" Toji asked. Misato's happy mood went down a few points.

"An old acquaintance of hers," Shinji said not looking up to see Misato looking at him with raised eyebrows. He let his hand go to his side then looked at her with no expression. Slowly, he moved his eyes right and looked top of the escalator.

"Third Child!" Asuka spoke with a frown on her face. "Come with me."

Watching the group come up, they all stepped off the escalator. Shinji nodded walked toward her. Asuka turned around and he followed. Both headed toward a helicopter that would take them to where Unit-02 was being held. After the short copter ride, both got out.

Asuka led and Shinji followed behind her. It kind of bugged her that he didn't say anything, but was more irritated that he walked silently. She couldn't really tell if he was behind her or not most of the time. After getting toward the main cargo deck area, they headed toward a large object that was covered with a huge cloth. Reaching to a certain space, Asuka reached down and grabbed it.

Lifting the cover sheet showed a pathway to the Eva. She was met with silence, but that didn't falter her smirk. Both went through and traveled down the pathway to the Eva. Reaching a pooled area, there were floating platforms that would lead to the Unit. The substance it was lying in looked like LCL. The Second Child started jumping ahead on the platforms while the Third Child did so at a slower pace.

Getting to the red war machine, Asuka climbed her Eva while Shinji watched her on a floating platform. Reaching the top, she turned around. Smirking confidently at him, he just gave a blank expression back. Despite his lack of emotion getting on her nerves, she pushed them aside and expanded her arms outward.

"This is Eva-Unit 02. Unlike Unit-00 and Unit-01 which are just prototypes, this is the first true Evangelion. The one made for actual combat, the final model and replacement," she expressed with much pride. She then saw him look at the Eva and not her which she kept smirking thinking that he was impressed.

"I see," he said and turned around.

"…?!" she said with a confused expression.

He started walking away on the floating platforms jumping to the next one. Asuka's thoughts crashed trying to figure why he wasn't impressed. Her reboot system of ego kicked in moments later. Fuming a little, she clenched her hands into fists.

"IDIOT!" she yelled sliding down her Eva.

Going down small notches on her Eva, she got to a safe distance and jumped onto a floating platform. Landing, she looked up with irritation. Shinji got to the pathway to walk back to the place they came in. Running after him, she caught up with him shortly after. He was holding the cover up and looked at her with the same expression. For some reason, she slowed down and just stared at him and his unnatural eye color. A reason came but was faltered by a rumbling.

"An explosion?" she asked which he nodded still staring at her.

She got out and ran to the railing to see a flagship explode in half. Something huge was in the water and moving fast.

"An Angel," Shinji said to her side as she kept looking at it.

"What do you wish to do Miss Souryu?" he asked watching the Angel go to another ship. Asuka grinned evilly the other way.

"Chance," she said to herself the looked at him. "Come with me Third!"

"Very well," he said.

Both made a running dash back to the command tower of the cargo ship. The captain on the 'Over the Rainbow' battleship ordered evasive actions. He also ordered the fleet to use their weapons to try defeating the monster of the sea. Misato popped in offering her services but was ignored. Torpedoes from multiple ships were fired. They hit the Angel causing large explosions; however, they had no effect. Misato thought the creature's skin must be pretty durable to withstand weapon explosions. No AT-Field was seen when the torpedoes hit.

Finding her bag with her plug suit, Asuka searched for a place to change. Finding a staircase, she started descending them and heard him follow.

"Wait over there," she said pointing back at the top. Nodding, he turned around and walked back.

Shinji stood with his back to the wall and stared out the door. She went down the steps to change into her red plug suit. Throughout her changing, she didn't feel any eyes prying on her which she just continued to suit up. Finished, she pressurized her suit and turned toward the stairs.

"Hey Third!" she called and saw him start heading down. He didn't reach the bottom when she threw a red plug suit at him.

"Put it on."

Shinji held his left arm out a little which the plug suit draped over. Blinking, he looked at it, at her, and then gave a small bow. He didn't express anything which made her irritated. Watching him turn around, he began going up the stairs.

"Move it you slug!" she yelled.

Gritting her teeth, yelling at him didn't make him move any faster. Out of her sight, she crossed her hands over her chest and impatiently tapped her foot. About thirty seconds went by which she felt like minutes did. She made her way up the steps.

"You done yet Third?" Asuka asked. Getting to the top, she saw him in her spare plug suit about to press the wrists for pressurization. His shoes and cloths were folded neatly in a pile next to him.

'Neat freak,' she said in her mind.

Hearing the suit pressurizing, she looked at him and stared. Her mouth parted in surprise that his physical body appearance was something opposite of what she thought. She watched him bend over picking up his clothes and shoes seeing the muscles tightening in his legs. He stood back up and turned around walking down the stairs. She stood still facing where he changed still not believing what she saw.

"Miss Souryu," his calm voice came from the stairs. Asuka blinked and turned toward him getting his front view. Now she had the outline view of his semi-overly developed athletic body. As much as she felt attracted to it, she killed the thought instantly.

"Shall we?" he said gesturing toward the door which she smirked seeing that he understood what she wanted. Both ran to her Eva. Air strike missiles were fired from the fleet ships. Hitting the Angel, massive explosions were seen. However, they didn't have any effect on the target.

"Why won't it sink?" the Captain stressed through his binoculars.

"So only Eva can defeat it," Toji said which got him glares from the two fleet officers.

Reaching the entry point of the cover and entering, both Eva pilots rushed down the pathway. Quickly jumping on the floating platforms, they climbed to back of the red war machine's neck. The Second Child reached it first and input a command to eject the entry plug. It came out spiraling a bit until it stopped. Asuka opened the entry plug.

"I'll show you how skillful I am…just don't disturb me." She saw him only nodding and both climbed in.

The Angel swam around the large ships. Despite large projectiles hitting it, Gaghiel continued searching for something. It was very faint yet very familiar. It detected the huge inactive humanoid on one ship; however, it wasn't the one drawing the Angel. Continuing the search, Gaghiel also felt another small being on one of the ships. It gave it a sense of foreboding which it didn't comprehend. Ignoring it, its search continued.

Asuka started the systems sequence in the pilot seat while Shinji stood behind her to her right. He heard her use German. A flashback about two older adults came that were in his childhood. They used German off and on. As a child, it made him curious but at the same time afraid what they were saying. He learned small amounts of the language from them, but it came at a cost. A couple of scars on his body start to tingle as if something was drilling into his skin from multiple locations.

"Synchro-Start," Asuka said and the synchronization went.

She was expecting errors but the computer went on smoothly and the Eva activated. She never saw anything in his profile that said he learned German. She wondered if he was trying to impress her, she returned the favor.

"Seit wann hast du deutsch gelernt?" she asked while turning to her right.

"Als kind," he stated moving his eyes a little to look at her.

"…" Asuka said narrowing her eyes before turning back forward.


	25. Aiming to Impress, Pt 2

Chapter 25: Aiming to Impress, Pt. 2

The bridge heard the power up of the Evangelion which got all of them to the window to look behind them. Kensuke had already been recording when the Angel started attacking.

"What?" the older officer said.

"Nice Asuka," Misato said pressing her face against the window. They all saw the Eva rise from its cover sheet.

"No, halt the activation sequence. Put it back," the ship's captain said through the microphone connection to the pilot.

"I don't care, Asuka! Launch!" Misato said struggling to get the mike.

"What!?" the older officer exasperated. "Eva and its pilot are under our command. I won't let you do as you like!"

"What are you talking about?! Who cares about procedure at a time like this?" Misato argued as she and the older man battled for control.

"Hey…Unit 02's only set with B-equipment," the right hand man stated looking through his binoculars. Misato turned to him.

'Crap,' she thought.

Asuka was staring forward concentrating on what B-equipment meant. It was only terrestrial operated. If the Eva fell into the water with it, the Unit will be extremely difficult to move in. Shaking her head, she set her mind straight and put on a confident smile.

'I'll show em. I'll show them all what a real Eva pilot can do! I'll make the Third speechless,' she thought getting pumped up.

The Eva stood tall holding its huge sheet cover as someone walking through a windy desert. The voice of the ship's captain and Misato came through the comm-link.

[Asuka, is Shinji with you?] Misato asked.

[Ja] she responded. Misato was surprised that she spoke German.

'Shinji knows German? Since when?' she thought. Shaking her head, it didn't matter right now. She snatched the microphone out of the officer's hands.

[Asuka, go for it!] Misato said much to the officer's unwillingness. The Second Child changed the language code to Japanese. If communication with others were in two different languages, the Eva wouldn't respond well.

The Angel felt the Eva unit come alive and speeded toward it seeing it as a threat. Just as it was passing a large carrier, it stopped instantly causing a huge wave to go forward. It felt like there was another one of its kind around. Floating to the surface, the aquatic Angel was about the same length of an aircraft carrier. Gaphiel scanned the ships moving slowly in the relative direction of the carrier.

Everyone was confused by the Angel's actions. Noticing that it was just swimming near them, they started to break away from it. Misato thought the Angel was searching for something. The stop meant it was close by. Loud clunks were heard in the distance and were getting louder.

[Ignoring me huh, I'll show you not to underestimate Asuka Langely Souryu! Misato, prepare the emergency external power supply on deck!] Asuka said jumping from flagship and battleships to the aircraft carrier.

She heard Misato replied on the comm-link and continued to jump. The crew from the carrier got the power socket out and cleared the deck. Asuka saw there was a bit distance between the battleship she was on and the carrier. The Angel was following at the same speed which she grinned finding her stepping stone.

People on the bridge saw the Eva leap toward the Angel. Landing on it, Asuka did a quick stomp on its head making it moan and sink. Not wasting any time, she jumped towards the carrier nearby. The Eva landed a little off center causing the ship to turn toward the weighted direction. Much to Kensuke's demise, some of the fighter planes rolled into the sea. Asuka quickly balanced the weight of ship back to be leveled. Seeing the emergency power socket, she plugged it in the Eva's back before the battery power went out.

Turning around towards the Angel, it roared at her then started to head in her direction.

"Miss Souryu, may I suggest something?" Shinji asked calmly.

"Not now, I am busy," Asuka stated pulling out her progressive knife. The blade came out and glowed. She held the weapon pointing forward with her free hand open and behind it.

[Shinji, do you have an idea?] Misato asked over the comm-link.

"Yes," was all he said blinking. The Angel was getting rapidly closer.

[Asuka, let's go with his idea for right now.]

"What?! Why!? I can do this!"

[You aren't equipped with the water equipment. Once you drop into the water, you'll be almost immobilized. Any tactic right now is better than nothing.]

"…" Asuka said narrowing her eyes and quickly glanced to her right. Shinji was still standing forward with an impassive face. However, his dark magenta eyes seemed to glow hauntingly. Frowning, she looked back at the Angel. The Angel felt a odd foreboding from the Eva the closer it got. Heading straight for them, it decided to submerge fully underwater and go under them.

"Grrr," the red head said. "Well, spit it out Third!"

"Very well," he said with a nod. About to state his idea, the crazy voice stated a different approach. Shinji's right eye twitched. Kneeling down next to her, he whispered the idea into her ear.

"…" the red said listening while concentrating forward. After he finished, she looked back going to say that it was stupid. However, the aura that he was emitting was eerie. Combined with his eyes that seemed to shine oddly, it made her feel goosebumps. She was getting an idea why Kaji stated he was dubbed the executioner.

"…fine…" Asuka muttered and looked away from him.

The Angel swam passed the carrier holding the humanoid robot. Turning around, it swam toward the artificial Angel creature that jumped on its head. As it got closer and closer, it started to debate if continuing the attack was right. Gaphiel felt the familiar being on that ship as well as the enemy. Strangely, its inner organs started to tighten. Almost as if the feeling was trying to steer it away from the massive ship. Not comprehending what the feeling was, it continued its course of action.

"…" Asuka said feeling a little edgy after quickly doing the preparations for the plan. She still was in the pilot seat and Shinji was still kneeling next to her. All she had done was turned the Eva around and grabbed a couple of fighter jets that had many missiles on under their wings. It was placed nearby to the Eva's left on the deck. The prog knife was in her left hand now with the blade pointing down.

"Shall we begin Miss Souryu?" he said quietly as both saw the Angel surface. He placed his hands on the top and bottom of the right handle not touching her hand. A smug came on her face.

"Come on! Bring it!" Asuka exclaimed cockily.

The Angel got close enough and leaped out of the water at the Eva. Asuka shifted the Eva's stance to a lunge position with the right foot forward. Putting both hands up, the Angel's front landed in them. The momentum and weight of the Angel made the force immensely heavy causing Unit-02 to slide a little on the deck. People in the bridge saw how massive the body was of the Angel.

Expecting the Eva to be thrown off the ship, it stayed on. Using the momentum from the Angel, the Unit took its right foot back and turned 90 degrees to the right. Slamming its foot down, it knelt on the right knee while still holding up the gigantic Angel. The aircraft carrier sank a little in the ocean from the massive weight being on the flight deck. Shaking all over from keeping the Angel up, Unit-02's four eyes glowed wildly.

[Miss Souryu] Shinji said tense over the comm-link. The bridge saw the Eva's right hand grip the Angel's mouth and increase its pressure. The fingers then suddenly penetrated its skin as the grip locked Gaphiel's mouth closed at that point. Slowly pulling the Angel down and curling the right arm to its chest, it kept the startled Angel up.

[Now]

They saw the left hand break away and the right hand continuing to hold up the Angel as it began to wiggle around. Violently, the left arm swung the prog knife into the upper jaw of the Angel. The blade sank in slowly piercing and melting away the tough skin of the gigantic creature. Tilting the knife toward the front of the mouth, the left arm pulled toward the Eva.

A crude cut was made extending the length of the right side of the Angel's mouth. Without missing a beat, the Eva's left hand quickly grabbed the fighter jets. Fisting them into the jaw of the Angel's moaning mouth, it let go of the aircrafts and pulled out. Immediately, it stabbed where the jets were. Instantly, massive explosions occurred.

The crew saw a large chunk of the right side of the Angel's mouth get blown off. Flesh, teeth, and blood splattered all over the deck and into the ocean. A deep groan emitted from the Angel. However, it couldn't open its mouth fully for the Eva's right hand still gripped it painfully shut. The right hand was still hold Angel up despite it straining painfully.

[Hey, the core is its mouth!] Asuka stated.

Recoiling the left arm, she thrust the prog knife toward it. Colliding with it, sparks were coming out of the Angel's mouth. As the blade slowly pierced and sank in, Gaphiel started to feel lighter and lighter. When the sparking stopped, the right arm of the Eva gave. It shoot its blood out of its arm with open muscle tears. Letting go of its iron grip on the mouth, the Angel lifelessly fell into the ocean with a big splash.

When the angel was no longer seen, everyone turned to the red Eva. The only damage it seemed to have was its right arm locked in a curling position. Compared to its left arm, the other looked ripped apart.

"Yeah!" Misato exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. "Those kids did it!"

"Nice job you two!" she stated in the comm-link to the Eva.

[Hmph! It was a piece of cake. That Angel never stood a chance] Asuka proudly stated back.

"So that was your plan Shinji? Using a jet planes with missiles to blow a hole?"

[Yes] was all he said.

"How did you know that the core was in its mouth?"

[I guessed]

[You guessed?!] Asuka yelled causing the people in the bridge to cringe from her voice. [Are you insane?!]

[Somewhat] he said calmly.

'Oh…she doesn't know,' Misato thought smirking at his remark. 'That will throw her in a loop.'

"Alright you two. Mission accomplished. Power down Asuka and eject onto the deck."

[Okay!] she exclaimed cheerily.

"Geez. Talk about a crazy pair," Toji muttered with Kensuke humming in agreement. Misato giggled at that comment and turned to the ship's captain who was sweating a little.

"I'll leave the rest in your hands sir?" she stated with a salute.

"…" he said frowning a little. He watched her and the two male students leave. He removed his cap and dabbed the sweat off his face. Sighing out loud, he put it back on and told his right hand man to get a status update from all ships.

Laying her Eva on its side on the carrier, she powered down. Looking to her right, the Third Child was sitting and leaning against the entry plug wall. He stared impassively at the floor with his arms hanging lifelessly to his sides. Blinking, she looked at her right arm and did feel it a bit numb.

'Strange,' she thought moving her a little bit. 'My arm doesn't hurt much despite the Eva's arm getting massively injured from the heavy strain…does that mean he was more in synch with my Eva?'

"…" Asuka said narrowing her eyes at him.

"…" Shinji said just blinking noting that both of his arms were numb. Trying to move them just a little, they didn't respond. Shoji told the crazy voice in his mind that it would be a little while before the arms recovered. So, he'd have to wait before wanting to hold hands with the firecracker pilot. The crazy voice told him to go stuff himself causing all the voices to laugh wildly and make whistle calls.

The entry plug ejected out of the Eva's neck. LCL fluid drained down pass the central cockpit. Asuka input a code at the controls which opened up the hatch. Sunshine came through followed by the ocean breeze. Getting up from her seat, she just glanced watching the Third Child lean into the capsule wall to push himself up. His arms continued to hang lifelessly. Ignoring him, she went to the hatch door.

Seeing the flight deck below, she climbed down and jumped off a little. Landing, she looked around the deck. Rubble, Angel blood, and some of the Angel's flesh lied around in big piles. Turning to the bridge, she saw Misato and the other two boys running toward her. Only Misato stopped at her and asked if she was okay.

Asuka nodded and both turned to see that the jock and the other boy stopped as well. They were looking a little to see the Third Child sitting down at the edge of the hatch opening and kick off. He landed hard on his feet with his arms still hanging lifeless down at his sides. Standing up straight, he looked stoically at them and blinked.

"Whoa…Shin-man. What is with the outfit?" Toji said pointing at his chest.

"This is Miss Souryu's extra plug suit that she gave for me to wear," Shinji said looking at Toji and the Kensuke who had his camera filming.

"Huh," both students said looking at it closer. "So this is a female's version."

"…" Shinji said. His voices were trying to get the red-blue eye voice to take over and do poses. It said no in which Shinji felt a little relieved. They grinned evilly, but the voice said no louder. All the voices started to converge on the defiant voice, when it asked Shinji for help.

'Since my arms are numb, if any of your interests touches me I will not resist,' he thought hearing all of them go quiet.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked seeing both were still examining him. Both looked up and shook their heads no.

"Shall we head back to the bridge then?" he asked getting Toji and Kensuke to nod. They started walking toward the females.

"Hey Shinji," Misato started to say walking away from Asuka's side toward them.

"…" the red head said watching the Captain walk toward the group surrounding the Third Child. Seeing their friendly faces and giving praise to him made her frown. Looking at his emotionless face, made her clench her hands into fists. The aspect that he wasn't even shying from them gazing at him in her plug suit made her blood boil a little. Asuka glared at her rival as she stomped toward him.

'Thinks he's so cool. Walking it off like it was nothing. Getting their praise. Bastard!' she thought. The group around him stopped seeing the unfriendly face of the Second Child heading towards them.

"…" Shinji said blinking and stepping forward toward her.

"Third Child!" she shouted as he got two feet from her. She kept her scorn look on her face when he stopped. Asuka extended her right arm forward and pointed at him. Looking at the hand, the crazy voice piped in.

"_I have been waiting for this!"_ it said taking control of the male pilot's right arm. Pulling it up, the right hand grabbed her hand. In one motion, his fingers moved her fingers so both were in a handshake and pulled the arms down a bit.

"Good job Miss Souryu," he said calmly with a firm handshake. Letting go of her hand, his arm dropped to his side and walked passed her. Looking confused at her hand, she tried to understand what just happened and blinked a few times.

'Good job…' the voice rang through her head.

'Good job,' it rang again but her reboot system started again. She clenched her fists and teeth. She spun around and shouted.

"GOOD JOB!? Is that all you have to say!? YOU IDIOT!" she shouted. In front of her, Kaji looked at her with surprise.

"Well you did defeat the Angel with his help," he said looking at her with a small smile.

She turned red as her plug suit and looked the other way. Putting on such a display in front of her man was embarrassing and humiliating. Misato, Kensuke, and Toji walked back to where the two were standing. Misato saw that he was in a flight uniform.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously.

"Delivery service, got a package to deliver," he said honestly.

Misato didn't say anything but would have liked to say he was fleeing. She sneered at him and left to go to Shinji who was heading for the bridge. Kensuke was a little over excited that he got the whole battle on tape and followed Misato. Toji just looked while walking passed Asuka and followed Misato as well.

Kaji left much to Asuka's dislike on a UN plane and went to NERV. Entering back in the bridge, the group waited till the battleship docked at the bay called Shin Yokosuka formerly named Odadwara. The battle causalities were a few ships and planes that sank.

At the bay, docking procedures took place. The ramp from the carrier to the port was made. Misato went ahead of the group with Toji and Kensuke in tow. Both Shinji and Asuka were handed back their clothes and things that was retrieved from the other ship. While the two male students stayed at the dock to watch the unloading procedure, the Captain spotted Ritsuko sitting in a jeep with a driver nearby. She headed toward her friend.

Getting in the backseat with the doctor, Misato sat down with a heavy sigh. She rested her head back while Ritsuko looked at the ships going by.

"You did it again," she stated.

"Did what?" Misato asked tired from the whole thing.

Ritsuko turned toward her, "Another successful elimination of an Angel before chaos could happen."

"Oh, thanks…I guess,"

"You don't think so?" Ritsuko said looking at her clipboard of documents and data. Misato then told the whole ordeal of what happened.

Toji and Kensuke, with his video cam, were outside watching the Eva being lowered to delivery vehicles. Toji turned toward his left seeing Asuka walking down the ramp to the dock. She was back in her yellow sundress. He just sneered a little as she passed by and headed toward the other two women. He turned back to the lowering of the Eva.

The Third Child got to the ramp and started descending. He could move his arms a little bit, but still felt mostly numb. He got his headphones back on and saw the two male students. Both turned to see him at the dock end of the ramp. Asking if they were ready to go, both nodded. The three made their way toward the jeep.

"Interesting. How did the ship's Captain take the usage of his fighter planes as bombs," Ritsuko asked.

"He grumbled like an old man," Misato said looking at her then flopped her head back down.

Ritsuko turned her head and saw Asuka get into the front seat. The red head spotted something and looked to her right frowning. Ritsuko raised a brow and looked to see the remaining students walking towards her. Shinji stopped and bowed.

"Good afternoon Dr. Akagi," he said.

"Afternoon Ikari. I hear that you came up with a plan to defeat the Angel on the fly."

"Yes."

"I also heard that you and Asuka lifted the Angel while getting to its core."

"Yes."

"How did you two manage that?" Ritsuko asked interested.

"I concentrated on being Miss Souryu's right arm supporter while she executed the plan to defeat the Angel."

"Looks like it worked until the Eva's arm gave out."

"Indeed," Shinji said opening and closing his hands slowly.

"…?" Ritsuko said noticing him repeating that motion again and again.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Oh!" Misato exclaimed out loud that startled everyone. She lifted her head smiling and turned to them. "Hey Kensuke, show us the footage from the galley!"

"Wha-s-sure!" the blond male student said smiling and got his video recorder out.

"…?" Ritsuko said blinking.

"You'll absolutely die seeing this!"

After showing the footage, Misato started laughing again. To her surprise, Ritsuko started snickering and started laughing out loud. Both looked at Shinji who looked back at them impassively. It made both start laughing again.

"Ya know Shin-man, it takes a lot of talent to pull off a woman's voice," Toji said elbowing his side. "Ain't that right Aida?"

"Mmm-hmm. You'd be surprised at how many people will listen to that."

"…" Shinji said feeling his right eye twitch and got in the open trunk space. The two male students snickered and climbed in the back of the jeep. Asuka saw the video and had to turn to her right. The look on Kaji's face and the out of character voice of the Third Child made her giggle. The jeep started up and began driving away.

In the office of Commander Gendo, Kaji delivered the "package" to him. It was a large suitcase with a radioactive symbol on the center. Kaji questioned if the contents in the box was the key component to the Humanity Project. Gendo opened the large case and saw an embryo life form inside.

"Yes. This is the first human…" Gendo began to say smirking back at his special investigator.

"_Adam_," an accented voice chimed in.

Gendo's smirk turned into a frown but didn't look to his left. He kept his expression when Kaji looked to his right in surprise. It was the same teen he met at 'Over the Rainbow'. His attire changed and was like a Section-Two agent with regular glasses on. He couldn't see his eyes for light was reflecting off of them. Strangely, the teen was taller than before.

"You see him," Gendo asked coldly which Kaji nodded.

"Dispose of him," he said which made the other male raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Kaji changed his expression to impassive and pulled out his pistol. Placing it point blank at the boy's left temple, the Third Child smiled evilly at the life form. Moments went by with a haunting silence. Kaji tried to figure business first or morals. He knew that the Commander was still staring at him so he pulled the trigger.

A single shot fired from the gun causing the blast to reverberate in the large office. The young man's body went limp flopping on the desk and sliding to the floor like a doll. Kaji holstered his pistol and kept the neutral face. He hated himself and the man on the other side of the desk. The two adults stared at each other as the haunting silence was still there almost teasing them that nothing was there. Kaji wondered why he hadn't seen Gendo give his usual smirk.

The special investigator then heard a loud click and felt a large ice-cold barrel on his left temple. Turning to the left with shock and fear, the older Shinji was standing on the opposite side. He had a sadistic grin. The weapon he was wielding was a blocky looking machine gun, but the barrel seemed a little big for machine gun ammunition.

"_My, my, are pawns always this cruel to other pawns? An interesting character you are Mr. Ryoji_," the accented clone said adjusting his glasses. Kaji felt a cold shiver seeing the boy's zany silver eyes.

"What are you doing here Third Child?" Gendo deadpanned.

"_I came to see the daddy of all daddies. He looks good enough to eat…don't you think so Commander?_" the older version said with dark amusement. Gendo didn't move and stared at his son. Kaji believed that the Third Child was completely insane. Taking a bullet in the head and still be alive pointing a gun was beyond him.

"_Hmm, you're close Mr. Ryoji. You need to dig a little deeper to find out the details_," the look alike said keeping his grin. Despite facing Gendo, his eyes slowly moved toward Kaji. It was the same eye movement that the version with dark magenta eyes did.

The spy started to sweat for feeling his life was practically thin. Gendo was annoyed and a little more curious about the Third Child. From the time the boy came, most of the staff feared him. Now, some staff members were getting close to him. The First Child hasn't shown any signs of interest that he has seen or heard from her. The head scientist and Director of Operations seemed somewhat close to him as well.

'SEELE will complain about this…I will let the relations gain more ground before putting my plan into action. This will put things back to the scenario as written,' he thought sitting down and doing his famous pose.

"You are dismissed inspector," he said coldly. Kaji looked back at Gendo then to where the boy was. His eyes widen as the boy wasn't there.

"_May I leave a gift for Adam Commander?"_ the accented teen voice came to Gendo's left.

He just glared at the older version's small smile that was filled with malice and innocence. A short silence went by as Kaji was going to turn away when he saw the Commander looking to his left. There wasn't anyone there but thought who it was.

"What would that be pilot?"

Gendo saw his son keep his small smile then lifted the odd weapon pointing at the small life form of Adam. His eyes widen when the weapon exploded as a shotgun in a three shot-burst mode. The contents in the case and the case were blown to pieces splattering both to the floor. The desk was broken crudely in half with blood and organs splashing on it and the floor.

Gendo saw the blood drip slowly out of the case adding to the dark floor color. He looked with horrid eyes at the dead embryo laying disfigured and paling quickly. The key to his long pain-staking project shattered before his eyes. The Commander went for his pistol and shot the boy multiple times hearing its sadistic giggles.

"Commander!" Kaji shouted as Gendo kept pulling the trigger with depleted ammo and an enraged face. He then blinked and looked around him. The Angel embryo was untouched and the inspector was still there with him. He recomposed himself and holster his pistol. Closing the case, he sat down.

"You are dismissed Inspector," he said angry still.

Kaji bowed a little and walked out of his office. The first thing he did was go to the infirmary for a brain scan. After Gendo composed himself and thought of his plan again. Taking the case, he left to a hidden room in his large office.

The next day, school came. Everything was normal as it usual seemed to be. Toji, Kensuke, and Shinji were in a small group talking. Rei was sitting at her seat looking out the window but kept an ear opened to the three's conversation a little.

"Well, at least we don't have to see that fire demon again," Toji said resting his head on a desk. Kensuke nodded in agreement still remembering the sting of the slap. The bell rang and the students went to their seats. The teacher came in and cleared his throat.

"Class, we have a new transfer student to our class. So make her feel welcome as you did with Ikari."

The classroom voiced their agreement and he motioned the new student to come. Most of the students looked at the female student with mixed ideas as she wrote her name on the board then turned around smiling brightly.

"Hello, my name is Asuka Langely Souryu," the girl announced.

Males thought what a babe she was while females thought something about her made them draw to her. They had a feeling that she was going to be one of the popular students in school. Rei kept staring through the window not really interested. She knew who it was and didn't feel the need to turn to look. Shinji looked at the familiar person then back at his laptop. The insane voice smirked at her and the others agreed that psycho girl and insane boy mixed well.

Toji and Kensuke were the only two people not so pleased to see her. Both let their heads thud on the desk and muttered damn. Asuka looked forward chuckling evilly inside at the two boys slamming their heads on their desk. The teacher informed who the class rep was and that she will help her become familiar to the school.

Nodding, she went to an empty seat that was a few seats behind and one row over to Shinji's right. Passing him, Asuka glanced at him in which he didn't express anything. Blinking, he looked at her and nodded a little.

'You better notice me Third,' she thought passing him. Still had her bright smile as she headed toward her seat.


	26. A Shell's Different Shade

Chapter 26: A Shell's Different Shade

A week past by since the last Angel attack without any altercation or new rebuilding needed to be done in the city. In a conference room at the police station, a meeting was taking place. The majority of the police force was being told about the Zukeni mob and its ranking on the crime syndicate. They were one of the six underground organizations in South East Asia that was a thorn to society. Records of their activities were of kidnapping, robberies, numerous battery charges, numerous rape reports, and numerous counts of murders, illegal drug and gun trading. Packets were passed around for more information about the Zukeni mob such as history, people involved, locations, and relationships to other crime syndicates.

The speaker, Jack, then addressed his attention to the Police's Special Attack Force. He told them that officers will supply them with more knowledge about meetings or groupings of mob members. It was their job to get the information as soon as possible and stalk the members for further locations and other higher members. Their main objective was to capture or take out the leader named Rob Tennsuki. Another packet was passed to them describing who the leader was and his background as well his criminal record.

Chief Yogosami stood up and addressed them, "It is a crucial time on our hands people. Tennsuki's gang finally gotten into our city and were going to give him what he came for…" he said pausing a little to look around the room.

"This will be the hardest case that we've ever done together. Cooperation and team work is the key for this mission. Every man and woman power is needed. Every detail of movement, trades, members, and anything about the Zukeni group is first priority. Are there any questions before we begin this?"

A couple of officers raised their hands and Ryu answered them as best he could. The meeting then ended and everyone was dismissed. Officers went to their work spaces chatting with the person next to him or her about the upcoming days and weeks. Most of them didn't like dealing with any mob group especially something of this size. However based on what the mob had committed on paper, it gave them motivation to bring wanted criminals to justice.

Ryu and Nami were discussing about what to do about other criminals that officers may come across unassociated with the Zukeni mob. As they walked and talked, both saw Rayne coming out of the changing room in her street cloths. What stood out was she had a small smile on her face. Both looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. Rayne walked home thinking about the potential silent strike once whereabouts of a mob hideout were found. In regards to it, she thought of a certain Eva pilot to call for assistance.

As Asuka went to school, so did the talk about her. Most of the male students couldn't stop talking or thinking about her. They were saying she was "The foreigner" with all the right looks and curves for her age. From her beautiful face to her gorgeous figure, nothing seemed less to debate about. Most boys fantasize about wanting to bed her while others were mustering up the courage to try and ask her out. There were exceptions.

Two male students were making money off sneaky picture shots of the Second Child. They had set up their small booth on their usual business spot on the school grounds. They got to school earlier than normal today.

"Everyone keeps saying, 'Asuka,' 'Asuka'" Toji said tiredly looking at the negatives.

"Thanks again," Kensuke said to a boy giving money for a picture of the Second Child.

Toji held the negatives up to the morning sun muttering the false personality that the girl showed to everyone. The student with glasses told him to not think about too much. Both knew what kind of person she can act like underneath. Nodding his head, Toji looked at another set of negatives and continue to frown.

Elsewhere relatively close to the high school, Asuka was walking on an overpass toward it. She was looking for two Eva pilots. During her first week, she noticed that the First Child would get up during breaks. Other than going to the bathroom or leaving for lunch, Ayanami would sit next to the Third Child. At first she was surprised for Misato stated that the First Child hardly ever talks to anyone.

Despite mostly having a calm, impassive face, she did talk with him. Asuka thought that maybe the First Child was quiet in general and only associated with Eva pilots. Going with that line of thinking, the Second Child agreed that pilots were the cream of the crop type of people. As long as the pale blue hair female pilot knew that she was the better pilot, she could associate herself with her. Clearing her head a little, she started walking down the stairs from the overpass. Despite wanting to search around her, she had to look less suspicious. Her "fan" crowd of students was following her.

'Where is that idiot? I haven't seen him and I decided to show up early. Huh?' Asuka thought then spotted someone.

The First Child was sitting at a bench reading. Smirking, the red-head walked to the pilot to make her presence known. Rei was reading one of the textbooks for a class. She had arrived earlier than normal and felt a little tired. Sitting down, Rei decided to read school material until she felt more energy to move again. Suddenly, a shadow came over the text which she shifted the book to be in the sunlight. But the shadow covered the text again.

"Hello!" a female said to her left. She blinked then looked at the Second Child who seemed to want her attention.

"You're Rei Ayanamai, the pilot of the prototype…" the red head said standing on a little platform to tower over the First Child. Asuka had her left hand on her hip and a determined smile on her face.

"I'm Asuka. Asuka Langley Souryu, the pilot of Eva Unit-02…" she continued as students came down the overpass stairs making a large crowd at the bottom. A couple students heard some car screeches from a far and turned to see nothing but normal traffic.

"…be my good friend," Asuka asked.

"Why?" Rei asked in her monotone voice while looking back at her book. There were a series of cars honking. It started far away then got closer and closer.

"Because it's convenient in many ways."

"If I'm order to, I will."

"…?" Asuka said looking at the First Child. "You're strange."

A rustling was heard to the students' left. Out from an alley up ahead came a man dressed in a fancy business suit and stripped blond/black hair. He ran with a familiar backpack that some of the students knew of. Rei recognized it from looking up from her book. The man looked back seeing if the person was still chasing him. His answer was being tackled at his legs and falling to the ground.

Letting go of the backpack, it skidded a bit away from them on the ground. Feeling his legs being let go, the man slowly stood. Looking down at his suit, it had been soiled from the gravel and dust on the pavement. There was also wear and tear damage from sliding a little on the ground. With the fancy suit ruined, he turned around with an angry face.

"Kid, you freaking ruined my suit!" the man said angry. Blinking, the high school student he nabbed the backpack from wasn't behind him. School students and female Eva pilots watched as Shinji evaded the sight of the robber. He headed toward his backpack. Picking it up, he unzipped it causing the man to turn around.

"Hey! How did you get behind me runt!?" he shouted then started stomping toward him. Shinji didn't turn around and was checking to make sure all of his contents were still inside. His voices were grinning wildly.

"…" Rei said feeling odd. She wanted to let the Third Child know that the man looked hostile and should escape or defend himself.

'Look behind you idiot! You're going to get clobbered!' Asuka mentally shouted at him. About to shout, it was too late. The man got behind him and sneered down at the boy. He lifted his right hand and gripped the teen's right shoulder.

"You got guts for ignoring me shrimp," he said and cocked back his left fist.

The Third Child put down his backpack. When it hit the pavement, Shinji instantly reached up to grab the man's right hand. With both hands grabbing the top of his wrist, Shinji rotated right and squatted into the man's legs. The man felt his arm being pulled down and to the right out of his flexible range making him jump a little. Being under him and seeing him react, Shinji stood up while throwing the man over his shoulder.

The students saw the man flip over the male pilots shoulders. He hit the ground hard and reached for his right arm. It didn't look broken so possibly a sprain from being turned in the wrong direction. Looking back at the male pilot, he was looking down at the man stoically. Walking toward him, the man got up quickly and shaked his right arm a little.

"Kid, you are in deep shit!" the man yelled at him.

"…" Shinji said blinking and continuing to walk toward him calmly. All his voices started making clown laughs one after another. Each was imitating a different age group of young to old. They started overlapping one another till the sounds started to become disordered.

"…" Rei said still stoically looking at the scene. However, she unconsciously gripped her book tighter.

"…" Asuka said watching the fight scene. Despite seeing the Third Child as a rival, she watched with interest. The aspect of him not being afraid of fighting anyone was good. Students around the bottom of the stairs were building. A crowd had gathered to watch the fight scene that was in front of them. Some were making bets on who would win the fight.

The man dashed and threw a hard straight left punch at the male student's face. Shinji dodged to the right and stuck his left leg in front of man's legs. It caused him to trip forward to the ground. The Third Child started walking toward to the alleyway. There were many metal trash cans down there nearby the entrance opening. He was half way there when the man shouted at him.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the fancy suited man stated instantly getting up and running at the teen in a full speed run.

By the time Shinji stopped and turned around, the man was a couple of feet in front of him with a cocked right fist. Not caring to stop and punch, the man threw his fist forward to the kid's head. Reacting quicker, Shinji took a right side lunge to avoid the punch. Shinji quickly grabbed the man's jacket and shirt collar with one hand and the pant's belt with the other. Turning his body to the left to add torque, he performed a side swinging throw.

Quickly pulling his left foot back, he shifted weight to it while pushing off his right foot. By the time his right foot slammed down on the ground, he had turned 180 degrees and threw the man at the top of the trash cans. The students saw the man being launched forward into the hallway as fast as he was running. Everyone heard a large and loud crash a moment later. It sounded like how some cartoon characters would hit a bunch of trash cans when being thrown into them.

"…" Shinji said standing straight and turning around. This caused murmurs to go around the student crowd.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"He launched that guy into the alleyway."

"What material arts did he use?"

"Looked like judo to me."

"Yeah. He only did throws."

"Damn. Strong and fearless."

"That's must be what an Eva pilot has to be. They're fighting those monsters."

As he reached his backpack and picked it up, he put it on. Rei closed her textbook and placed it in her bag. Standing up, she turned and started walking toward him.

"…" Asuka said with a frown.

'I'll admit that he is strong…but I am not going to let him show off in front of me,' she thought getting off the platform and walking toward him.

'_Hey-hey-hey!_' both the child and crazy voiced shouted in Shinji's head. Both grabbed his shoulders and were shaking him. '_They're coming over! Do something cool!'_

'…' the boy thought and adjusted his backpack a little.

'_Heh heh heh,' _the accented voice stated and grinned evilly. '_I have something better for those two. You'll assist me Shinji._'

'…' the boy thought again then internally bowed.

Both got close enough to him to see down the alleyway. Looking at where the man was, he was bruised a bit in some places; however, he was pointing something at them. Before both could say anything, the man fired the pistol at the boy's direction. Looking toward Shinji, his right cheek was grazed from the bullet fired. Blood started oozing out and falling down his cheek.

The female Eva pilots watched as he slowly touched his bleeding cheek. Looking at the blood on his hand, they saw his facial expression was still the same. Slowly turning his head at them, it turned into an evil grin. His murky aura turned into one of malice. It made both flinch and shiver on how quickly it changed.

"Heh heh heh," he began to chuckle softly for only them to hear. He turned around and started walking back to alleyway.

"…" both Rei and Asuka said slowly looking at where he was going. They started to hear the male pilot cracking his knuckles that popped audibly and gruesomely. He tilted his neck and it cracked loudly. The Second Child felt goosebumps go down her back as she kept staring. Ayanami was blinking getting confused and apprehensive at the same time.

'What the hell happened?' Asuka thought feeling scared.

'That change,' Rei thought trying to figure out what was happening. 'Is he experiencing an episode? It seems like it. Should I intervene?'

"What…are…you looking…at…punk?" the man in the trashed fancy suit stated weakly pointing the pistol at him. Shinji walked in front of him still have the menacing grin. He bent forward.

"…you look tired sir…let me help you," the boy whispered evilly.

Both saw the Third Child take the gun slowly out of the man's hands and put it back in the man's inner coat pocket. Shinji moved his hands to grip the front and back of his head. In one swift turn, both Rei and Asuka saw the man's head turn 180 degrees with a sickening crack.

"…!?" both said flinching from the sight and sound. Despite fear creeping into their minds, Shinji let the body fall onto the alleyway pavement. Stepping on the man's back, he still grinned evilly looking down at the lifeless body.

"Sir…you don't seem to be breathing…let me open an air way for you," he said in distortion loud enough for both girls to hear.

Both female Eva pilots felt a cold shiver run down their spine as they continued to watch. Shinji slowly reached down and grabbed under the man's jaw. They saw him bend his knees and started pulling up. He inched slowly up making the veins and tendons expose on the man's neck.

Asuka's heart was beating fast as she was witnessing what a killer would do in a horror movie. It gripped her making her sweat and starting to shake all over. Rei gripped her bag tightly as she felt her insides tighten. The vicious and sadistically behavior and action of Shinji was immense. She never felt fear this powerful before. Her breathing seemed shallow and quick watching the man's neck stretch.

"…!?" both said watching the head being pulled off with a savage blood bursting rip. Asuka paled and stared at him wide eye in terror. Rei looked at him with horror and felt the need to run away. The head dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Blood was gushing out of the man's neck onto the alleyway ground. Shinji slowly looked at them with his eyes grinning with a blood stained uniform.

"Miss Ayanami…Miss Souryu?" a familiar voice called to them on their right.

"Ahh!?" Asuka said recoiling and looking scared to her right.

"…!?" Rei said jumping and staring wide eye at the person.

"…" Shinji said with a stoic expression and blinked. "Are the both of you alright?"

He was facing them with no blood stains on him. Both blinked multiple times then looked back at the alleyway. The man was lying there unconscious. There were students around them as well. Some were walking by while some were staring into the passageway.

"What the?" Asuka muttered rubbing her eyes and looking again.

'Another illusion?' Rei thought remembering the one she saw in the classroom.

Both heard footsteps fading away and saw the Third Child walking away not saying anything else. Asuka felt her nerves were a wreck from witnessing and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

'Just what the hell was that? That was freaking creepy,' she thought feeling her legs shake a little. Looking at the First Child, the red head's eye brows rose. Rei was frowning looking at the back of the male pilot. She started walking forward with a firmer grip of her bag and a closed fist in her other hand.

'What happened? Why did I see the illusion? How did Pilot Souryu see it as well?"

'If Ikari has a mental disorder, why is it projecting outward for others to see? Is it contagious? No, it can't be. It is an alteration of one's mind…but not so for Ikari,' she thought walking a little faster.

'Did the other students see it? Their reactions around us seemed to show they didn't?…Why are these events occurring?' she thought seeing Shinji's back getting closer and closer. He crossed the sidewalk and the signal changed. Traffic began moving and she stopped.

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes at the crosswalk light.

Unfortunately, it didn't change for her. If anyone was close to her, they would have heard her grunt in frustration. Asuka came to the crosswalk and looked at the First Child again. Despite what she had heard from Kaji and Misato about her, the aspect of her being impassive towards anything wasn't true. Hearing tapping noises, Asuka saw Ayanami tapping her foot impatiently.

'…what the hell is eating her? Is it that psycho idiot?' she thought seeing the light change.

The students around stopped in surprise when the dubbed "Ice Queen" started jogging towards the distance figure of the Third Child. Murmurs went around before Asuka pondered if she ran would it turn into a competition. If it took her mind off what she thought she saw, it was worth doing. Starting to jog after the pale blue haired pilot, she heard more murmurs and people starting to jog. A smirk came on her face as she headed toward the school up ahead.

Back in NERV, Ritsuko was sipping her coffee before continuing to work. After a while, she sat back a little on her stool chair to look at the computer screen full of data. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped under her bosom. She knew by the atmosphere and the unshaven face that it was Kaji. He flirted a little which she played along. He made a suggestion, but she countered by pointing out the audience watching. The only one viewing them was Misato glaring in from the window. Her nostrils were flared and snorted at the two. The Captain turned and walked toward the room they were in.

"Long time, no see Kaji," Ritsuko said.

"It has been a while," Kaji said backing off about to drink his coffee.

"More careless than I remember though."

"Still as stupid," Misato said stomping in. "Why are you still here?"

"I got notified of transfer this morning so I'll be staying awhile. We could hang out together like we use to," he suggested with an open palm.

"Who'd want to…?" Misato stopped as the Angel alarm went off.

Grids went up in the command center showing the enemy's location from Tokyo-3. A patrol boat reported a sighting of a large being near the Kii peninsula. Analysis was taken and confirmation came that the enemy was an Angel. Sub-Commander Kozo took command for the Commander was absent currently.

"All personnel, first class battle stations," he stated.

Only Eva Unit-01 and 02 were operational for Unit-00 was still not battle ready. Rei was placed on stand-by. Both red and purple Evas were sent up getting to the closest spots near the peninsula. Reaching the surface and halting to a stop, the lift restraints were released. Both ran to a power output spot that had external power plugs. Getting to it, they inserted the sockets in the back of their Evas for power.

[Listen up you two. We're going to destroy the Angel before it gets to land. Unit 01 and Unit 02 will continuously attack in turns. It'll be close range] Misato ordered from the command center. She got only roger from Asuka and a blink from Shinji.

"Aww, this is my combat debut in Japan. Why aren't I allowed to fight alone?" Asuka whined to herself. An audio link was established from Unit 01.

[Shall you begin the first attack and I cover Miss Souryu or shall I attack first?] Shinji asked through the communications.

[Hmph, I'll take the first strike] Asuka said with a smug on her face.

[Very well]

Both Eva's grabbed their weapons. Asuka grabbed a long-metal spear and Shinji grabbed a rifle. They got to the shoreline and waited for the Angel to come. No later than a few moments, the Angel popped out of the ocean with its arms up in the air. Its shape was like a ninja star except with bendable limbs and a bulky shoulder and upper torso.

"Commence the attack," Misato ordered.

Shinji opened fired in short-burst mode at the Angel. Asuka saw an opportunity. There were buildings that headed out to the shoreline and lead to be near the Angel. Leaping on the rooftops, Eva-01 continued providing cover fire. On the last one, she leaped in the air and Shinji ceased fire. Pulling her spear back then down, a vertical slash went down the middle of the Angel splitting it in two. She smirked.

"How do you like that, Third Child?"

[When there is a Ying Miss Souryu…] Shinji started to say when the Angel started to move. The Angel's one-two face went into its skin and one face came out on the newly split two. Both bodies then shed their older gray skin to reveal two separate bodies. Both bodies, one Angel was formed.

"That's cheap!" Misato said gawking as the NERV crew saw the change in battle.

[…there is a Yang] he finished. The battle continued...

Sometime later, the command staff was mostly present in a quiet room with a large video screen. The pilots were watching still in their plug suits. Also in the room watching were Kaji, Maya, Makoto, Shigeru, and Kozo. Video started rolling.

[At 10:58:15 a.m. today Unit 02, attacked by Target "B," which separated from the original. It fought for twenty seconds before becoming immobilized…] the female narrator stated with a scene of Unit-02 buried at a mountain side. It was face down on the ground and still in one piece.

[Unit-01 fought against Target "A" that separated from the original. It battled against it for two minutes before knocking "A" into the port…] she continued to say as one shot showed Unit 01 doing a lunging side kick to the Angel's facial area with green and orange covers. The second clip showed the Target "A" splashing in the water at least several hundreds of feet away.

[…Five seconds later, Unit-01 engaged battle with Target "B" for one minute before its power cord was cut off. Three minutes later Unit-01 repealed Target "B" then powered down…]

The next shots were the cord being cut and the Eva getting nicked in several places from the Angel's razor sharp arms. The next one showed the after affect of the Eva slamming a low kick on the outside leg of the Angel. Next couple of slides showed Unit-01 grabbing the Angel and spinning twice then releasing. Target "B" fell onto Target "A" as it was trying to get back up. The last slide was Eva-01 sitting with its knees up, arms loose at its side and head on its knees.

[Here's a comment of the person in charge of Operation E.]

[Eva-01 did fine but Eva-02 looked bad.]

"Geez, my combat debut was screwed up because of you!" Asuka said standing up facing Shinji. He didn't get up and just sipped his tea as the female speaker continued to talk.

"Do you wish me to counter your statement Miss Souryu or no?" he said not facing her which caused Asuka to instantly fume. But the video continued stopping her from saying anything.

[…NERV aborted the mission at 11:12 a.m. and gave command to UN's Second Force.]

Kozo looked peeved at Asuka but wondered why Shinji didn't show his usual fatalities toward the Angels. Though the pilot did repeal, there was no defeat which made him slightly more annoyed.

[At 11:17 a.m., they attacked the target with an N-2 Mine,] the narrator stated showing a clip of the Angel(s) getting up, the explosion, and then the two targets looking fried up within a newly made crater filled with water.

[They succeeded in incinerating 30% of the target's components.]

"They got it?" Maya asked quietly.

"They only ceased the Angel's movement. It's only a matter of time before it can be reactivated," Makoto stated.

"Well, it's fortunate that we gained some time to prepare another plan," Kaji stated the optimistic view.

"Listen you two. Do you understand what your job is?" the Sub-Commander asked standing up.

"To destroy the Angels," Shinji said standing up and turning to face him.

"Correct. NERV doesn't exist to commit such dishonorable actions Pilot Souryu," he said making her frown.

"Is there anything else that is needed Sub-commander?" Shinji asked calmly.

"Yes. The both of you will need to learn to cooperate with each other."

"What! Cooperate with someone like him!" Asuka shouted in protest pointing at Shinji.

Shinji blinked and kept staring at Kozo which he felt his annoyance for the male pilot go down. He turned around and headed for the lift. Standing on the elevator platform, he sighed while the elevator descended. Asuka sat back down pouting. Shinji picked up his tea and walked out.


	27. Roommates

Chapter 27: Roommates

Later after the conference video, Misato was sitting at her desk. It was littered and piled with damage reports and complaints from the UN and the public. Ritsuko came by and eased the pain paper load with just conversation.

"The Sub-Commander is very angry. If you humiliate him again, you'll doubtlessly be transferred," Ritsuko said leaning on the tower of papers, folders, and packets.

"It was good luck within bad luck that Commander Ikari was absent," Misato stated.

"And before you saw these, you'd have been fired."

"Then, you brought some good ideas so I won't be fired, right?" she asked hoping for some good news.

"Just one," Ritsuko said holding a long and skinny zip card. Misato got up and leaned over to be in close proximity.

"The great Dr. Ritsuko Akagi! A kind old friend is all I need," the Captain stated reaching for the card; however, the doctor moved it before she could grab it.

"You're wrong. It's not me who's saving an old friend. Kaji came up with this one," Ritsuko said showing the written heading on the zip.

Misato's face first became irritated then softened with a sad smile. This action made Ritsuko think about Misato's and Kaji's long dead relationship coming back. The silence in the room was broken by three knocks that gave the two women an idea who it was.

"Come in Shinji," Misato said. The door opened then closed as the Third Child was in his regular clothes. He walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the desk.

"I am sorry for disturbing you. I was wondering if I may request something?" he asked calmly which made both women blink from the rare state from him.

"What would that be?"

"The information on that card requires two individuals…" he stated at first. Both Ritsuko and Misato's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'How does he know the contents already? Kaji gave me this not too long ago,' Ritsuko thought blinking. 'Kaji didn't say he shared it with anyone except me.'

"…I request that Miss Ayanami take my place when you formulate your plan Misato," he said with a blink.

"…" both women said. They looked at each other, at the card, and then at Shinji.

"Why?" Misato asked in curiosity.

The voices in his head started laughing like hyenas saying the women were being cute. The two adult voices were poking Shinji's sides to answer the question in a different way. Given that he felt more in control today, he denied them in which they started to chuckle evilly. A long silence went by that made both start to get the creeps instead of irritation from the boy not answering.

"Do I need to explain why Miss Misato or shall remind of what I said during our compromise?" he said staring at her. She seemed to realize something she forgot.

"Oh…I see," Misato said then grinned at him. "Afraid to live with two women?"

When Misato finished her sentence, the last two words echoed continuously through Shinji's ears. Flashbacks came like multiple sledgehammers with immediate shift from reality to a life in the past. He saw the family he was a servant to. A distorted baby's melody was playing in the background while two women came to view. One was an adult and the other a teenager. However, their faces were featureless.

Sporadic images of their "treatment" and "games" rapidly went passed his eyes making him relive the years he spent with them. Each image made a scar on his body heat up and cool down one by one. Looking at the younger version of himself, he saw how expressive he was at the beginning. At the end of his time with them, he became emotionless regardless of the "treatment" or "game". Two gore images splashed in front of him. Watching his younger self get his "rewards", screams and blood splattered onto his face. As the red liquid was dripping down his face, his arms, forearms, and hands burned like hot coal.

"You alright Ikari?" Ritsuko asked seeing his pupils shrink and his eyes tremble a little in place. Shinji blinked and saw he was back in Misato's office. His heartbeat and pulse was its usual slow pace. Recalling what the lavender haired woman stated, he blinked again.

"You could say so," Shinji said calmly.

Ritsuko's and Misato's eyebrows went up in surprise. The Captain looked at the doctor and tapped her arm. Turning around, she whispered something to her. Seeing both talking quietly amongst themselves made Shinji's voices giggle innocently till it grew to dark amusement. They started to whisper quietly then shouted in rage in his mind making him blink. Ritsuko turned back around and Misato had a small smile on her face. She was about to open her mouth when the pilot spoke first.

"I decline the offer," he said flatly causing Misato to flatter and Ritsuko to raise an eyebrow.

"I haven't said anything!" Misato wailed standing up a bit surprised. They saw Shinji's right eye twitch a little.

"I am not willing to give my past memories in exchange of pilot position," he stated. Not only did he state what Misato wanted to offer, it was also from the rise in his voice that startled them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. It made both women blink.

"One of the reasons I'm asking is because Miss Ayanami has not done much combat. I believe this would increase her ability more as a pilot and maybe socially," he said calmly. He gestured with an open hand and opened one of his eyes at them.

'What's going on?' Misato thought looking lost at the pilot. 'It's like a different persona is leaking out.'

"…" Ritsuko said looking at his hands. They were shaking almost like he was struggling for control. It made her feel uneasy.

"Well? What do you think Misato?" Shinji stated putting fists on his hips and leaning forward a little. He was looking at her with a small pouting face.

"O-Oh…umm…let me think about it for a second. O-okay?" the Captain said feeling flabbergasted and still trying to wrap her head on what was happening. Both women saw him nod. His hands came back to his side and the impassive expression appeared. The left eye twitched.

"Hmm," Ritsuko replayed what the Third Child stated in her head.

'The Commander would disapprove of it,' she thought crossing her arms looking in the direction of the boy. 'However, it would change things. The First Child would be unavailable for a week. It is possible that with both female pilots together, it will change her. Might cause the Commander to be irritated on how the operations must proceed.'

"…" he said staring and blinking. Misato was about to tap the doctor's arm when she spoke.

"I think it is an interesting proposal," the doctor said out loud and turned to Misato with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Uhh…" the Captain said feeling cornered and anxious. Deciding that it was better to go with the flow right now, she sighed.

"Fine."

Both looked back and saw Shinji bowing deeply. For some reason, they thought they were going to see a familiar smirk on his face that belonged to his father. When he came back up, he had a pleasant smile on his face which surprised them.

"Thank you for understanding! Misato, I shall cook dinner for the entire days needed till the operation is completed! What time do you wish dinner to be ready?" he said a bit cheerfully.

"…" the lavender haired woman said blinking a couple of times. She cleared her throat before answering. "…Uhhhh…5:30 to 6:00…I guess?"

"You got it! Thanks again!" Shinji said with a vigor salute.

"…?!" both women said watching a bigger smile come onto his face.

He turned on his heel and marched out of her office. When the doors closed, silenced filled the room while Ritsuko and Misato were still staring at the direction where Shinji left. They didn't hear the menacing giggles that echoed in the Third Child's head when he was leaving.

"…what the hell was that?" Misato asked out loud confused as a cold shiver went through her.

"Seems like he had an episode," Ritsuko stated while getting out a cigarette. "I'm going to go smoke."

"Great," Misato said and opened her drawer of beer and got one ready to drink.

After Misato finished a chunk of the paper load on her desk, she called Rei to see if she was still at NERV HQ. Catching hold of her, the First Child stated that she was in the building. Telling Rei to come into her office, both hanged up their cell phones. After several minutes of waiting, a knock came to her door.

"Come in," the Captain said and saw the door open. "Hi Rei."

"Captain."

"Have a seat. I've got some orders to tell you."

"Very well," Ayanami stated sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"So I have been working out a plan to defeat the seventh Angel. It requires two Eva pilots to do it. Do you mind I partner you up with Asuka with this?"

"If I am order to, then I will," Ayanami said neutrally.

"Do I have to say 'I order you'?" Misato said with a deadpan face.

"No. That won't be necessary. Has the Commander approved this plan?"

"Well, both Commanders have left me in charge for this. So, it is my call."

"I see. Very well Captain."

"Great! In that case, we should head to your home to pick up your stuff," Misato stated smiling getting things ready.

"Why will we need to get stuff from my place?"

"Other than you'll need clothes for six days, I will tell you more in detail once we meet up with Asuka at my apartment."

"Okay," the First Child said. Both left her office and went to the parking garage to get in the Captain's car. Misato drove her to her apartment complex. Following the teen's direction, they rolled to a stop in front of the building.

"Do you need help with packing your stuff?" Misato asked in the car.

"That won't be necessary," Rei said and exited her vehicle. Watching the First Child go up the steps to her apartment level, she got out of the vehicle. Looking at the factory produced apartment complex, it was surprising to see how dumpy it appeared.

'She lives here? I thought being the Commander's favorite would have her living in luxury,' she thought when she heard a door creaking open from above. Looking up, Misato saw Rei go into her apartment. A few moments later the wind picked up.

"…?" the Captain said seeing a large dust cloud come out of the apartment. Curiosity grabbed her and she walked up the steps toward it.

When she reached the apartment, her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight. Bloody bandages, dirt, dust, and grime littered the floor. She stepped in and found mail littering the entrance. She then peered in the kitchen and found it repulsive. Even she wouldn't leave a kitchen like that.

'Oh…hell…no. She is not living in this trash heap!' Misato thought fuming walking back outside. Getting out her phone, she called administration. 'That freaking bastard of a Commander! No wonder she acts deprived and lifeless!'

Rei packed what very little she had: three school uniforms, underwear, toiletries, medication, Gendo's old reading glasses, and a picture. She placed them all in one NERV traveling bag and went out the door. She closed the door as Misato was on her cell phone speaking irritated to someone on the other line.

"Yes…yes…no, you listen to me. I don't care what you have to do. I want this done now…yes…It better be done when I call tomorrow…good…thanks," Misato said flipping her phone close. Turning around, she smiled at the female teen.

"You got everything?" Misato asked which Rei nodded. She only had one carry-on bag. It didn't look full.

"That's it?" the Captain asked with a surprised look which Ayanami nodded again. The First Child saw the Captain close her eyes and took a deep breath in. Exhaling, she opened her eyes and smiled again.

"Alright, let's go!" she stated which Rei nodded…again. When they got to the ground level and started heading toward the car, the lavender haired woman began talking.

"We are so going shopping after this Angel is beaten. It will be fun! Just you wait."

"Captain. I do not req—"

"Ah, ah, ah…no buts, no excuses, no nothing. We're going shopping and that's FINAL!" Misato said facing with a serious face before Rei could finish.

"If you need me to order you, I will…Okay?" the woman said going back to her bubbly personality. It made the female pilot blink in surprise.

"…okay…" Ayanami stated.

The teen continued walking toward her vehicle. Not sure why the Captain wanted her to accompany her shopping, the First Child didn't voice anything. Both entered the car and traveled to Misato's apartment. After several minutes in the automobile with the Captain driving, Rei concluded one thing. If she wanted a higher chance of living, it was not to let Misato be the driver.

At another outskirt location of the city, Shinji got to his home. Placing his stuff down, he pulled out to complete some unfinished homework. After a couple hours had passed, the phone rang.

"Hello Shinji Ikari residents."

[Hey Shinji, how goes it?] Rayne said from the other line.

"Greetings Miss Rayne, I am well. How are you today?"

[Good as I'll ever be. I was wondering if you would be interested in assisting me in silent strike operation.]

"It would have to depend on when and where," he said feeling his voices' ears pressing on his head listening to the conversation.

[Hmm…well, all I can say is it's the leader of the Zukeni mafia. He is to be captured dead or alive and his in town. Probably will happen in a few days at the most. What do you think?] she asked as moments of silence came. All the voices made many grunts of approval.

"Very well, I will assist you. Are there items that I need?" he said getting a pen. He blinked feeling the voices press their ears on his head again.

[Great…let's see. I know you have a pistol. If you tell me the make and model, I can get a silencer for it. I will give it to you on the day of the strike.]

"Very well. It is a FNP-9 by FNH USA" he said and heard scribbling on the other end.

[Long stretch, do you have night vision goggles?]

"No."

[Figured not. I'll get you a pair if the night raid is too dark to see.]

"Do you normally use it?"

[Strangely, not often. I seem to have good vision during the night]

"I see. What else would be needed?"

After writing down the remaining items needed, both exchanged cell phone numbers. A time schedule was made for when reaching one another was best. Both hanged up with Shinji putting his homework away and Rayne looking out her apartment window with a smile.

A car went into the parking garage of a familiar apartment complex. Both females got out and headed toward the indoor lobby area. Using the elevators, they went up a few levels. Exiting and walking to Misato's apartment door, both entered. Upon entering, the first thing the First Child saw was the number of boxes that were stacked down the hall. Nevertheless, she continued following Misato in silence. When both rounded the corner, they saw the Second Child in the living room in casual clothes. She looked surprised.

"WHAT!? What is she doing here!?" Asuka shouted pointing at the female pilot.

"She's your partner for the next operation," Misato said.

"SHE'S MY…wait, what next operation?" Asuka asked confused.

The three sat at the kitchen table as Misato grabbed a beer for the explanation. She pointed out that the only way to defeat the seventh Angel was by synchronized attacking. This would be accomplished with two pilots being in sync with each other by memorizing an attack formation with the sound of a music cassette tape. Misato also pointed out the two would have to live together sharing everything between them as one.

"This is impossible," Asuka said slamming her hands down on the table in protest.

"Well, we have to make the impossible possible because we have to accomplish this operation in six days starting tomorrow," Misato said taking a sip of her beer getting a nod from Rei and Asuka who sighed.

"Hey, why isn't the Third doing this?" Asuka asked wondering how the male pilot got away with it.

"He asked me to replace him with Rei," Misato said.

"…?" Rei asked breaking her silent mode surprised that it wasn't the Commander ordered it. "Why?"

"Oh, he said that you could benefit from it."

'Benefit from it?' Rei thought looking at a picture of the seventh Angel on the table. Looking with her eyes at the female pilot and the Captain, she tilted her head.

'I don't understand,' she thought and blinked hearing Asuka talking.

"Heh, recognized his place not to venture in my presence the Great Asuka Lanegly Souryu," she said throwing a lock of hair behind her with a smirk.

'…' Rei stared blankly at Asuka then turned to Misato 'I really don't understand.'

"Where will we be sleeping?" Ayanami asked stoically.

"Both of you will sleep in the bigger guest room. Now if Shinji was in Rei's place, I would have to set some ground rules. But since its all girls here, I think not much is needed to be said, right?" Misato said getting only a slightly frowning Asuka looking the other way and an expressionless Rei.

'…I hope they don't tear each other apart,' Misato thought sighing for the long days to come.

The first day came by slowly. Misato gave them matching "sync" clothing which was skin-tight shorts and loosely hung shirts. Asuka started to protest when Rei picked the blue set instead of the red without saying anything. Though Souryu had a much higher synch ratio than Ayanami, she could become a potential rival. She picked up the red set without further complaint.

Both pilots worked on their synchronization from a machine that Misato put in the living room. From a general view, it looked like a modify DDR game in the arcades. But, there were an increase number of pads. The difference in using the machine was one had to be on all fours using hands and feet to hit the lighted areas. After two hours of being on the machine, their sync level was only at 58%.

Misato watched and encouraged them through the day while she drank more and more beer. Nothing happened between the two which she thought was a blessing. But she concluded that later days will be edgy with more beer. The difference in atmosphere and ways that the pilots said and did things made the whole experience odd…not to mention like a ticking bomb.

Asuka would complain and sometimes put Rei as the subject to blame. Not often, Rei would bluntly and coldly reply back stating a logical reason that it was the red head who needed to concentrate more. This verbal battle shot glares back and forth between the two. The atmosphere was broken by three separate knocks.

'Shinji?' Misato thought and looked at the clock. 'Oh…that's right. He said he'll make dinner for the next few days.'

"…" Misato said smiling wondering how both of her female roommates will react to him.

'They haven't seen or heard of him being my butler. This will be good and a great stress relief. I can feel it!'

Both female Eva pilots stood up from the training machine. Ayanami turned toward the door where the red head walked toward the kitchen fanning herself.

"Pilot Souryu," Rei said turning her head toward her.

"What?" Asuka said stopping and turning her head to look back.

"We must answer the door in unison."

"I'm on break so you deal with the door, Wonder-girl" Asuka said throwing some hair over her shoulder and continued toward the kitchen.

"…" Rei said then turned around walking to the door alone.

'Oh boy,' Misato thought sighing again. If she knew any better, she thought she saw the blue haired teen narrow her eyes.

'Why is Pilot Souryu being difficult?' the First Child thought getting to the front door.

'I have no desire to compete with her yet she believes I am competing. Despite me saying so, she continues,' she thought putting a hand on the handle.

'Furthermore, why did Pilot Ikari suggest this change?' she asked her mind as she opened the door. The person she thought was standing at the door and he bowed.

"Good evening Miss Ayanami. How is your training proceeding?"

"Ikari?" she said in surprise blinking.

Looking him up and down, he was in a suit that looked like a Section-Two agent excluding the shoulder ordainment and sunglasses. His boots were polished but shined dimly. The only color from his attire was the dark-red tie that hung freely and the white dress shirt. He had his backpack on and a stuffed clothed bag with food inside in each hand. For some strange reason, seeing him made her irritation from the other Eva pilot go down a little.

"It is proceeding slowly. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"In exchange for replacing me, I offered to cook dinner for you three each night until the day of attacking Angel again. Did Captain Katsuragi not inform you?" he said impassively ignoring the child's voice gazing at Ayanami's current outfit.

"No, she did not mention that. Only that you suggested in switching places with me."

"I see," he said blinking seeing the child version of himself walk in front of the First Child. Squatting down, he looked straight up causing the other voices to cackle in approval.

"May I enter?"

"…" Rei said and nodded.

Opening the door more, he bowed slightly and entered. He walked in and placed the bags on the ground and his backpack. Starting to take off his boots, the First Child watched him. The similarity of him to his father came to her mind. Her mind placed the Commander where Shinji was. It gave a look of him coming home from working. A strange feeling occurred to her from the short daydream that made her feel a mild longing for.

"Miss Ayanami?"

Blinking, she saw that the Third Child had picked up the plastic bags and was near the end of the hallway. He was looking impassively back at her while the child voice was sulking behind him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked stoically.

"…no…" she said shaking her head slowly and walked toward him. He nodded and entered into the living room. She entered shortly after then headed toward the bathroom. The door closed quietly.

"Who's at the door, you two?" Misato asked from the kitchen already knowing who was there. Expecting a response, neither of them said anything. Sighing, she opened the refrigerator and grabbed another beer. Closing it, she cracked it open.

'This is becoming more of a pain in the ass with those two,' she thought taking a drink while walking back into the living room. Gulping down her swig, she saw no one in the living room. About to ask where they were, the sound of the toilet came. Waiting, the bathroom door opened to reveal the First Child.

"…?" Misato said blinking and wondering if the person at the door maybe wasn't the male pilot. "Rei, who was at the door?"

"Pilot Ikari," she said quietly and walked closer.

"Really? Where is he?"

"I am here Miss Misato," Shinji said behind her in the kitchen.

"…!?" the adult woman said jumping from fright.

"…?" Rei said in surprise from Misato's immediate scared reaction.

"Dinner shall be ready in about a half an hour," he stated then turned around and started getting items out of the bags.

'Calm down…calm down…just…calm down,' Misato said closing her eyes and breathing through her nose. After a couple of times, she opened her eyes and placed her beer that she squeezed a little on the dining table. Pulling out a chair, she slowly sat down in it.

"Sounds good!" she said trying to mask the creepy feeling of him silently entering into the kitchen without her noticing. Popping out the dents on her beer can, she took another swig.

"…" Rei said blinking at the Captain's actions.

'Was she not aware of him coming? How did she not see or hear him?' the First Child thought feeling the corners of mouth pull down a little. Heading toward the kitchen, she saw him preparing food items while turning on the stove burners. He was wearing an apron over his suit. As thoughts swam around in her head, she moved closer to him.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Ayanami?" he said without turning around or stopping.

"…" Rei blinked in surprise which made her frown a little. Deciding to find a reason to be in the kitchen, she looked at what he was doing.

"I wish to observe you while you cook," she said impassively.

"Very well," he replied impassively back.

Asuka heard a third voice and popped her head out of her room. Going into the living room, Misato was sitting down drinking another beer. Strangely, she was looking at her phone irritated. About to say something, she started to hear and smell something cooking in the kitchen. Heading there, she flattered her step when seeing the other pilot.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?!" she shouted. Shinji placed a wooden spoon to the side and turned around.

"Good evening Miss Souryu. Forgive me for the unexpected visit. I told Miss Misato that I would be cooking for the three of you till this operation is over. Do object?" he said after bowing to her.

Asuka looked at his attire. She now got a complete picture of him being a butler based on his mannerisms. Shaking her head from unwanted thoughts, she noticed the First Child was standing near to his right. She couldn't tell if she was watching him cook or looking at him. Her stoic face made it difficult to read. Frowning at both of them, she just put her hands on her hips.

"If you are cooking, it better be good Third."

"Very well. I will try to meet your expectations," Shinji said with a small bow.

Turning around, he continued to prepare dinner. About to leave the kitchen, she became curious of why the First Child was observing. Feeling like she can make a wedge in the atmosphere, she put on a small smile. Walking to the male pilot's left, she leaned against the counter. She saw him turn his head a little.

"Don't mind me. I'm here to make sure you don't mess up," she stated prompting her head on her hands.

"…" Shinji said nodding his head and went back to cooking. He noticed both the crazy voice and the child voice were gazing at their attractions joyfully. The other voices were acting like a camera crew and snickering at the scene from where the refrigerator was.

'Not even a reaction,' Asuka thought seeing that his face didn't change from her posing. 'It just like Wonder-girl's over there…'

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes a little. The Second Child's actions seemed to irritate her.

'Oh ho ho…what's this…a little irritated are we?' the red-head thought grinning on the inside. 'Then by all means I'm staying right here.'

Misato put her phone down and went to grab her beer; however it was empty. Frowning, she got up and went into the kitchen. Stopping at the entrance, she stopped and blinked a couple of times.

"…" she said looking at Asuka smirking facing his direction and posing.

"…" she said looking at Rei narrowing her eyes facing his direction.

"Would you care for another beer Miss Misato?" Shinji said as he was sautéing in a frying pan.

"…" Misato said narrowing her eyes at him. "If I said yes, what would you do?"

Instead of answering, he reached into his apron and pulled out one of her beers. It looked cold.

"Shall I open it for you Miss Misato?" he said holding it to his side while flipping turning food in another pan.

'Damn…he is a premium butler,' the Captain thought then decided that she needed to do something to make her feel better. The situation of both female Eva pilots staring at him seemed like a good setting. Grinning on the inside, she will show them how an adult takes control.

"If you don't mind, that would nice," she said walking toward him. Placing the beer on the counter, he opened it with one hand. Placing it in his right palm, he lifted it to be at shoulder height. He continued cooking while the two Eva pilots watched the Captain walk right behind him.

"Thanks Shinji," she said taking the beer and drinking it a little. When he placed his right arm down, she leaned her breasts down onto the top of his back while placing her left hand on his left shoulder. It caused immediate reactions.

"So whatcha' making?" Misato asked ignoring the two female pilots.

'W-W-What is she doing?' Asuka thought flattering a little. 'She is using those weapons?'

"…" Rei said blinking. Her hands unconsciously closed into loose fists from the older woman's actions.

"…" Shinji said not stopping his cooking. He explained the dishes while Shino dashed to where he was and slammed the crazy and child voice out of the way.

'_Outta the way you two! Adults only here!_' he shouted immediately taking over Shinji's touch sensory. The tremors that were about to take hold faded. However, a flashback ripped through him that made his eyes go small. Everything around him started oozing out blood.

"Sounds good!" Misato said taking another sip and not moving away. She moved her left hand a little to brush his neck.

'He is not even stuttering or flustered,' Asuka thought observing him, intrigued at his behavior. 'Is he gay?'

'…' Rei said looking at his eyes and seeing them shake a little. A foreboding feeling came over her that made her feel cold. A sudden need to ask the Captain to get off of him came.

"Is this punishment for frightening you Miss Misato?" he asked putting lids on some pans.

'_I don't mind. Give me all the punishment! I can take it!_' Shino shouted with enthusiasm.

"…?!" Misato said recoiling a little.

"I apologize. I will be more mindful in not doing that again," Shinji said calmly and turned around. When the Captain looked at his eyes, they seemed normal except his pupils were very small. She felt a severe cold chill go through her. It was as if something dark and evil lurched out of him and at her.

"Excuse me. I will go set the table," he said.

He kept looking at the last place he saw the Captain. In his peripheral vision, her upper half was cut off. Pieces of her upper body were splattered all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. When he blinked, Misato was back in one piece.

"Ah, sure," Misato said backing up to give him room and stepped away from the aura he was emitting.

"Dinner shall be ready momentarily. If you ladies will make your way to the dining table," the Third Child said and went to go get the table set up. All three of them watched him walk away; however, he was emitting an eerie aura that each of them recognized. Feeling goosebumps on their arms, they slowly made their way to the dining table.


	28. Training for Perfection

Chapter 28: Training for Perfection

After setting the table and the three women sat down, Shinji brought dinner out. Small plates were around the main bowls that each of them had including Pen-Pens. Asuka and Rei watched as the older women and penguin make water works in their mouths and dug right in their meals. Misato's consisted of an Italian cuisine with sausage. Pen-Pen's consisted of strips of catfish meat stuffed with pineapples and orange peppers.

Both female pilots looked at theirs. Asuka recognized her meal as a European dish with polish sausage in a bowl. Rei looked at her meal that consisted of rice and yellow curry. She couldn't tell if there was meat or not; however, she did see cubes that appeared to look like the color of cooked chicken.

"There is no meat inside your meal Miss Ayanami," he said while placing down beverages for them. "I sautéed tofu instead of meat. That is your preference is it not?"

"It is," Rei said feeling a little better.

"You are a vegetarian Rei?" Misato asked after swallowing food in her mouth. The female pilot nodded her head a little. Asuka took a bite of her meal. She struggled to not make a sound of enjoyment for how it tasted.

'Explains why she looks thin,' the Captain thought now having a dinner topic to distract them from the tension in the kitchen earlier.

"Have you always been one?" Misato pressed on.

"I think so…I don't like the taste of meat or fish."

"Your mezing oout Furst," Asuka said with a mouth full of food.

"…" Rei said watching the Second Child bite into a piece of pork readily. Looking back at her meal, she frowned at her co-workers display of being a carnivore. Picking up a spoon and scooping her food, she took her first bite.

"…?" Ayanami said feeling her mouth produce more saliva than normal. The combination of flavors mixed well. Looking down at her meal, she felt an odd impulse of wanting to eat it more.

"Is there anything else you need for your meals?" Shinji asked standing behind the remaining chair at the table. He was holding a tray at his side that he used to carry all the food in like a waiter.

"…" all of them including Pen-Pen looked at him with a mouthful of food.

"…" he said with a blink as three voices were watching their interests with a proud gaze.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Misato asked after swallowing.

"I will eat in the kitchen."

"Mmm-mmm, denied," the Captain said making an X with her arms.

"…very well. I shall retrieve my meal and eat here."

"Mmm-hmm, correct," she said smiling seeing him bow a little.

"…" both Asuka and Rei said watching him leave.

Momentarily, he reappeared with a bowl, chopstick, and a tea cup. Sitting in the remaining chair, he began to eat. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary of his entrée, the Second Child went back to eating her meal. Ayanami would occasionally glance to watch him consume his food. She noticed he repeated a sequence. He would look down at his food, pick up a portion, stare at it a little, slowly put it into his mouth, close his eyes and chew.

'This is nice for a change,' Misato thought pleasantly looking how all of them were eating together.

After dinner was finished, Asuka, Misato, and Pen-Pen drank their beverages with filled-satisfied stomachs. Rei drank her beverage while still tasting her dinner.

"How was dinner madams and sir?" Shinji said calmly looking at all of them.

"Great/Wark!" Misato and Pen-Pen said at the same time.

"Not bad Third Child," Asuka said hiding that she enjoyed what had.

"It was good Ikari," Rei said stoically.

"Thank you," Shinji said bowing while still sitting. He was about to get up when Misato waved her finger at him.

"You need to eat enough to keep up your strength Shinji."

"…" he said sitting back down. "Very well."

"I have been meaning to ask. Do you have trouble eating with the condition you have?"

"It sometimes can be challenging," Shinji said staring at the remaining amount in his bowl.

"Oi, what are two yakking about?" Asuka asked. Misato looked at her and just smirked.

"Ikari has schizophrenia Pilot Souryu," Rei interjected before Misato did.

"…!?" the Second Child said looking at the First Child. "Ha! Yeah right."

"You didn't know Asuka? It was in his profile that you read," Misato said smiling at her.

"Wha?" the red head said looking at the Captain bewildered. She slowly looked at the Third Child as he was looking at a portion of his food. He slowly put it in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Ha ha, that is a joke. You really a psycho Third?" she asked feeling a little paranoid.

"Unfortunately, I do have the symptoms to be one," he said not looking up and continued to eat at his slow pace.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Asuka said feeling confused. "Shouldn't you then be in a mad house?"

"Possibly."

"Why aren't you?"

"Good question."

"What?" Asuka said then became a little irritated. "What kind of an answer is that?"

"I don't know why," was all he said and continued eating.

"Hey," Asuka said with narrow eyes turning toward Misato who was drinking her beer. "Is this an inside joke or something?"

"Mmmm…no," the Captain said with a straight face. It made the female pilot blink a couple of times then looked like she was having a headache.

"…" Rei said bringing her tea cup close to her lips. It hid the small smile she had watching the red head become frustrated and confused. It strangely made her feel better.

"Ok…ok. So let me get this straight. This guy here is a legit psycho and is allowed to pilot an Eva. Not only that, he goes to school and is your butler. Does that make any sense to any of you?!" Asuka stated.

"At first, no. But his condition doesn't seem to progressing. At least, that is what Ritsuko has stated," Misato said.

"Piloting an Eva helps his mental disorder?"

"Sounds a bit crazy, I know. But so far, he hasn't had any symptoms since piloting," the Captain stated forgoing to mention of his brief episode not too long ago.

"Huh, that's a first," Asuka stated then looked at the Third Child. He was almost done and was stoically staring at the portion he picked up with his chopsticks. He slowly put it in his mouth and chewed.

"Hey Third?"

"…?" he said opening his eyes and swallowing. "Yes Miss Souryu?"

"Does your condition alter what you see and feel?"

"It can from time to time."

"Oh?" Asuka said then prompted her elbows on the table and gave a small smirk. "Give me an example."

"Very well. Say I am eating chocolate pudding. When I taste it, it can turn out to be mud instead," he explained looking back at them. Asuka and Misato looked at each other and started snickering.

'They find his disposition amusing?…I do not see the humor in his example,' Rei thought looking at the two females. Looking back the male pilot, he kept didn't change his expression. He took the last portion in the bowl and looked at. Despite him feeling clammy inside out, he put the "food" in his mouth and chewed.

'…_tell them…tell them what you are eating,_' the accented voice rang in his with mirth.

'_Hey-hey-hey!'_ Shino stated.

'_No way! Don't do that!' _the crazy voice piped in.

'_You'll make all of them lose their dinner!' _the child voice stated his dissent.

'_The more reason to tell them.'_

'_**Shut up!**__' _the three voices stated at the same time.

"…" Shinji said ignoring his voices and swallowing the last bit of his meal. Picking up his tea, the remaining amounts did not look like the clear green drink. It had a strong iron smell to it with a couple of things squirming in it.

'…_say it…'_

"…" he said putting the drink down.

'…_**don't say it…**_'

He took his napkin and wiped his mouth. Looking back at it, there small bits of blood, skin, and veins on it.

'…sAy It!…'

Putting it in his bowl, he started to collect all the bowls and small plates together. Both Asuka and Misato calmed down and watched him.

'…_**DoN't SaY iT!**_…'the three voices shouted in his head.

"So what were you eating just now? Moth balls, oil, dirt, garbage, or maybe your own underwear," Asuka said with an amused face.

'…S…A…Y…I…T…!…' the accented voice shouted in evil mirth. The voice with red-blue eyes did not voice anything and kept quiet.

"Oh stop it Asuka," Misato said giggling.

'…_**D…O…N…'…T…Y…O…U…S…A…Y…I…T…!…'**_ all three voices raged causing a migraine to form around the area of the pilot's left temple.

"I rather not say it," Shinji said getting up and retrieving the tray from the kitchen. He started putting the dishes on it.

"Fine. I'll just say you were eating dirty underwear then," Asuka said with a smirk.

"…" he said nodding impassively. He lifted the tray up. "Excuse me."

All three watched him calmly walk into the kitchen and began cleaning the dishes. They failed to see the small carcass on the table that was still bleeding profusely and spilling onto the floor. Rei felt something nearby that made her shiver. It felt clammy and a little nauseous. Not sure why the sudden occurrence, she looked over at where he sat. Nothing was there. Ignoring it and drink her tea, the feeling slowly went away.

Both Asuka and Misato talked amongst themselves while the sounds of dishes were being cleaned. It was a strange scene for the First Child. She had never eaten with many people before. The only other person that she had dined with was the Commander on rare occasions. Though she did feel a slight discomfort from feeling like a crowd was around her, it was still pleasant and acceptable. The running water stopped and Shinji came back out.

"I have finished Miss Misato. I shall begin the other duties and will leave you madams toward your training," he bowed and walked away. Rei and Asuka watched him re-enter the kitchen. He came out with trash bags filled with a weekend's worth of garbage. Exiting the room, Asuka blinked confused.

"What's he doing?"

"Oh, being a butler," Misato said.

"…you mean…he's your butler!?" Asuka asked astonished. Rei blinked in surprise.

"You could put it that way," the Captain said scratching her head sheepishly.

"He does all the chores?"

"Yep."

"Laundry?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"The cleaning?"

"You bet."

"…why?"

Misato shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure why, but he says it serves him a purpose for coming here."

"Hmph. He is probably just pervert in disguise," Asuka stated before gulping down her drink.

Rei looked at the Second Child then took a sip of her tea. The drink seemed to help her calm down from the developing violent emotions in her. A feeling of wanting to strangle the other female pilot came and went quickly.

"Men, they're all perverts. None of them can match up to what Kaji is," Asuka said pleasantly about the unshaven man. Misato sneered and rolled her eyes. Looking to the side, she muttered something under her breath about the man. Taking a swig of her beer, she semi-slammed it on the table to get the girls' attention.

"Okay girls, back to work!" Misato said with vigor.

Asuka groaned while Rei just nodded with an impassive face. The rest of the evening went on with the two female pilots placing hands and feet on the lighted circles. In the background, Shinji did household chores quietly trying not to distract or disturb his co-workers. He made his way to where he was sitting at dinner and looked down at the table.

"…" he said still feeling the hairs on his neck standing on end.

The filleted open baby was still lying there and paling. The organs he pulled out and ate left the small carcass semi-empty. Getting a wet wipe, Shinji pushed the dead body into the trash bag. He proceeded to wipe up all the blood that pooled on the table and floor. Once done, he proceeded to other chores.

When night came, the Third Child finished what was needed to be done. About to seek Misato for any other tasks, she and the female pilots looked very busy. The three voices that were interested in the women convinced him to not disturb them. Going toward the hallway to the entrance, he bowed goodbye and left unnoticed.

"Alright, that's good enough for today," Misato said after looking at the clock to see it was near bedtime.

"God, finally…eww I'm all sweaty," Asuka complained then walked toward the bathroom. Rei ignored her fellow pilot and looked around the room. She didn't hear anything except the TV turning on and the water running in the bathtub. Exploring the apartment, she didn't find him. Going to the patio area, no one was there.

'Ikari must have left home,' she thought walking back into the apartment. A disappointed sensation went through her making her pout a little. Shaking her head, she pushed it aside and prepared for sleep.

Two days passed as neither Rei or Asuka were seen at school. Their days were spent trying to synchronize everything they did. Every step, breath, action, and even talking the same was a part of their training. Not much progress came between them but at least, to Misato's benefit, they hadn't torn each other apart or blown the apartment up.

The tensions between them seemed to be growing. Asuka kept up her verbal assaults with an annoyed face. Rei kept her neutral face. However, the Captain felt her crimson eyes turned hostile many times during these arguments. Fortunately, the dagger eyes would die away to nothing momentarily. Misato didn't have to worry too much about herself. She had plenty of beer to calm her nerves.

On an observation level, there were certain aspects that struck Misato odd. Most were directed at the Third Child. One was how silently he worked around the apartment. It was almost like he was never around them. But when that thought occurred, she would see him in the corner of her eye scrubbing away on the floor, cleaning an appliance, or repairing a household mechanism or damaged furniture.

The second oddity was he always seemed to bring everyone's nerves down to a calm level. Even when Asuka said outlandish things about the operation or NERV, she directed her attention to him. At first, it was strange how just looking at him seemed to quiet her down slowly. Not in all her life has Misato seen anybody calm down Asuka from her just looking at them. However, it wasn't for pleasant reasons. His murky aura would be present during these verbal assaults. She noticed that very time Asuka calmed down, she looked uncomfortable and would turn away from him.

Another thing was how Rei would sometimes look for him around the house during a break or when they finished training. She always seemed to relax a little if he was in her sight. Of course from her un-emotional face, figuring that out was hard. Misato notice it after one of Asuka's verbal assaults towards Ayanami. Afterwards, Asuka broke off and went into the restroom.

She watched as Rei looked irritated then noticed Shinji in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, she stood a little behind him as he was drying the dishes. The closed fits that were on her hands slowly opened as Misato heard them do small talk. In the way they acted and behavior, she would bet money that they were at least relatives of some kind.

In the afternoon on the third day, the two female pilots continued to train. To their unawareness, three people were coming up the elevators in the apartment complex. Two elevators dinged on a floor with two boys coming out of one and one girl from the other.

"Hey, it's the class rep," Toji said.

"Well if it isn't the two stooges," Hikari said back to Toji and Kensuke.

All three walked in the same direction. "So, what brings you here?" asked Toji.

"To check up on Asuka, what are you two doing here?"

"To see where Shinji keeps heading after school," he replied back. All three halted at the same apartment.

"Why did you stop here?" all three asked and pushed the door bell at the same time. All three heard two females reply at the same time. The door opened to show the First and Second child dress in same cloths wearing headphones.

"Yes?" Asuka/Rei said in unison.

"…" the other three individuals outside stared with perplexed faces.

"…what is this?" Hikari asked in confusion.

"We have to do everything in unison according to Misato," the two responded together monotone.

"Everything?" Kensuke asked.

"Everything from eating, breathing, talking, and sleeping together," both answered causing immediate reactions.

"What!?" Hikari stated with a flustered face. Both male students looked at each other and grinned.

"Hikari, it's not what you think!" Asuka said.

"You both are living in sin!" the class rep stated covering her eyes with her hands.

"Hikari, I said it's not like that! I swear!" Asuka retorted. Then she looked at the other two seeing their ear to ear grins.

"What are you two perverts looking at!?"

"What kind of gossip would happen if this got out in school Mr. Aida," Toji asked still staring at the red head.

"Hmm, definitely would strike a buzz," Kensuke said still grinning.

"The two Queens in a sinful partnership. It would be gold," the jock stated evilly.

"…?!" Asuka said recoiling then started cracking her knuckles with a scowl. "You wouldn't dare."

"…" Rei said nothing with her stoic expression.

"Hey everybody!" Misato said from behind the group. Her appearance broke any acts of brutality from the Second Child.

"Could ya explain this?" Toji asked jerking his thumb at both Asuka and Rei.

All went inside and Misato explained to them the entire situation. The freckled face girl sighed in relief while the two boys held slight disappointed faces. Hikari instantly grabbed the water penguin and set the creature in her lap. Pen-Pen looked oddly at the female then shrugged his shoulders and sat comfortable in the human's lap.

"So how is their coordination test going?" Hikari asked.

"They are getting there…" Misato said as the four watched Asuka and Rei synchronized their movements on the dotted board. They went on for a minute until the doorbell rang which made Asuka miss a lighted pad.

"God damn it!" she yelled and started swearing in German. Rei stopped and stood up having a neutral expression. She just blinked.

"…almost" Misato finished with a sigh.

The three students clapped their hands for the impressive display of coordination. They saw the both girls walk to the door in unison. The only problem was Asuka's face looked deadly. They almost felt sorry for the person outside the door.

"So…what does Shinji come here for?" Toji asked.

"Well…" Misato said sheepishly scratching the back of her head. They all heard the front door open.

"You messed me up Third Child!"

"I am sorry Miss Souryu, it was unintentional."

"Yeah right, and stop apologizing!"

"Sorry Miss Souryu. That would be impossible for me."

"You're impossible to deal with!"

"Sorry."

"ARGH!"

"Do you need help Ikari?"

"I am fine Miss Ayanami, thank you."

The four watched the three Eva pilots walk into the living room. It was a strange sight even for Misato to see all three chatting amongst themselves. The four saw Shinji bow to them with a backpack on and plastic bags in his hands. They continued to the kitchen with Asuka behind him chewing his ear off still. Rei walked in front of them leading the small party into the kitchen. A few moments went by as the chatter stopped with both female pilots coming back out.

"Shall we try again Pilot Souryu?" Rei deadpanned.

"Hmph, fine Wonder-girl," Asuka said throwing a lock hair behind her. The two went back to the dotted floor and began their training again. The four then saw Shinji come out in a black suit, white dress shirt, black slacks, and dark red tie.

"Greetings. Are any of you thirsty or hungry?" he calmly asked to the group of people staring at him silently and surprised.

"…Shin-man…" Toji stated looking back and forth between Misato, the two pilots and him.

"You're their butler?"

Shinji nodded. Toji and Kensuke looked at each other than slapped his back.

"Shin-man, I didn't know ya were a player!" Toji said vigorously. His outspoken thought made Hikari frown at him. However, the sight of the Third Child's attire looked nice to her.

"I can assure you Mr. Suzuhura my intensions are not that," Shinji said with a blank face.

"Oh? I'm hurt Shinji," Misato said with a hurt expression. The boy expressed nothing while three students looked back and forth between the two.

"Is that so Misato?"

"Yes," she said and turned her head away closing her eyes.

'_Oh-oh…say this! Please say this!_' Shino shouted joyously into his head. Shinji just blinked before responding.

"Is there something I can do to make it up to you Misato?"

The lavender haired woman grinned and turned to the dark magenta eyed boy. "You can do just that…"

"Kiss and make up" she said slyly.

Misato knew she would strike reactions from Shinji's and Asuka's friends, but didn't expect the three pilots to react as well. The three visitors recoiled with the Toji and Kensuke looking at Shinji longingly. Hikari looked at the older woman with surprise and distaste at the small teasing. To Misato's surprise, Rei seemed to stop the training in mid step.

She was looking at the floor for a while then slowly looked at her. Asuka stopped and wailed at Rei for stopping and messing her up. Ignoring her ranting, Ayanami was staring at the male pilot. The first thing the purple eyed pilot expressed was nothing. But, she did notice his pupils shrink and was staring eerily at her. Quickly as she noticed, his pupils came back. He kept an impassive expression and blinked.

"I think not Miss Misato," he said with a bow and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what went on?" Asuka asked taking her headphones off.

"Oh, not much…" Misato said giggling a little then looked back at the two pilots. "Now back to your training!"

"Yes ma'am" both replied back at the same time. Unnoticed to everybody was the small expression of relief from Rei's face. She quickly went back to her impassive face and continued her training. The First Child didn't know why her statement struck her hard. Ignoring all the questions that were developing in her head, she pressed on with the training.

The next three days went by as both female pilots slowly progressed to complete synchronization in everyday activities. To Asuka's relief, Misato didn't say they had to bathe together even though sharing everything with the First Child was not to her liking. Rei didn't express anything but Misato knew that her relation with the Second Child was mutual to what Asuka thought.

On the evening of the last day, Rei and Asuka completed the synchronizing procedure three times in a row at %100. Misato had Shinji sit next to her while watching them.

"Alright, looks like you two are ready! Don't you think so Shinji?" Misato asked happily that the plan was going smoothly. He nodded.

"Congratulations on the accomplishment Miss Ayanami and Miss Souryu."

"Heh, it was easy unlike you who wimped out," Asuka said standing up with hands on her hips with a smug on her face. Rei was about to say something when Misato interrupted.

"Now now Asuka, he chickened out for a reason," Misato smiling at Shinji who remained stoic.

"Oh, what was the idiot's excuse?"

"Apparently, he is afraid to live with women. Aren't you Shinji?" Misato teased by poking his cheek with one finger. Asuka and Rei looked surprised at the male pilot. He still didn't express anything.

"…so…you are gay then Third?" Asuka asked thinking if he was then everything he didn't react to made sense.

"…" Shinji said turning his head slowly to his right looking at the Captain. "What do you think Miss Misato?"

"…" Misato was about to say something when she remembered the time when she successfully cooked a meal.

"Nope, he's straight," she said as she messed up his hair.

"I shall get refreshments," he said and stood up. They watched him go into the kitchen.

"How do you know that Misato?" Asuka asked looking suspiciously at the Captain.

"Oh…I just know," the lavender haired woman replied back with a smile.

"Yeah right…what do you think Wondergirl?" the red head asked looking at the First Child to her right.

"…" Rei said blinking and turning her sights at the Second Child. She reflected on a past event in which he said something to her.

"I think he is heterosexual."

"…whatever," the red head said when a cell phone went off. The three heard Shinji answered it in the kitchen.

"Shinji speaking."

[Hey Shinji, it's Rayne. We found where Tennsuki is hiding.]

"I see, time?"

[Meet me in 30 minutes at the corner of Biyu Street.]

"Very well," he said and closed his cell phone. Coming out with a tray of beverages and snacks, he placed them on the table. All three of the women were looking at him curious.

"Excuse me madams I must leave early today."

"For what?" Misato asked.

"I have an errand."

"Do you have to dress up in that suit for it?" she asked getting a nod in return.

"Where will you be going?" Rei interjected.

"An event on Biyu street."

"Is it a butler event thing?" Misato asked in which he shook his head no. His voices started giggling hysterically at what would transpire at the place they were going to. The accented voice gave a suggestion.

"An old acquaintance recently contacted me and wished to get in touch," Shinji said walking to the entrance hallway. "He indicated that he would call to let me know when he was free."

"How nice," Misato said smiling feeling happy that someone from his past wanted to get together. On the same note, if she could get information on that person, Misato could know more about the pilot's mysterious past.

"Is there anything else that is needed before I take my leave?" he asked with a blank expression.

"Nah. Have a good time with your friend," Misato stated seeing him bow.

"Thank you. Good day," Shinji said leaving taking his backpack with. All three heard the front door open and closed.

"Who do you think that acquaintance of his would be?" the Captain thought out loud.

"Who cares?" Asuka stated. "None of us would know."

"He did stay with a family and became their butler. Possible it is one of them or another butler from that time. Or maybe it could be a maid that has lingering feelings for him."

"Ha! I doubt anyone would have lingering feelings for a psycho creep."

"That's a bit harsh to say that about him," Misato said frowning a little at the red head. Both went back and forth and failed to notice Rei had left the room. A strange impulse came over her that was directing her to the patio. Standing in front of the door to it, she pondered why. Opening it, a cold wind blew in followed by a distant thunder.

"…?!" she said feeling a strong foreboding washed over her. Closing the door, she leaned on the door handle for support.

'…what was that…' she pondered getting strength back to stand. Looking outside through the window on the door, nothing but the dark night was outside. Walking away from it, she felt confused and wondered if the Third Child would be able to explain the odd and strong sensation.


	29. Seek and Strike

Chapter 29: Seek and Strike

Shinji hailed a taxi and reached Biyu Street in 20 minutes. Paying the cab driver, it drove off while he looked around. Instead of going along the sidewalk, he walked to a nearby alleyway to stay in the shadows. No one appeared to down the narrow passageway. Stopping somewhere in the middle, he pulled his backpack to his front. Opening it up, he got out his black gloves and an extra magazine. He slipped on his gloves and placed the clip in an inner coat pocket. Getting his pistol out, he pulled the slide back quietly. Seeing one bullet in the chamber, Shinji reset the slide and placed it back in the holster.

Looking for a place to hide his backpack, there was a nearby dumpster. Going behind it, there was a small open space. Stuffing his bag there, he walked down the alleyway a little then waited. Sounds of cars passed by at the ends of the passageway. The night was cold and was getting damp. Based on the distant thunder sounds, a rainstorm was coming. Standing parallel to an alleyway wall, he stared at the other side and waited. After some time, soft footsteps were heard coming to his left. A silhouette in black got closer until it stopped seeing his dark magenta eyes slowly turn toward it.

"Hey there Shinji," Rayne said quietly with a smile removing her ski mask.

"Good evening Rayne," Shinji responded quietly and bowed.

"Here's the silencer," she said getting out a pipe looking object. "It should screw on."

"I see. Thank you," he said grabbing the silencer and getting his pistol out. After installing it, he holstered his handgun.

He observed that she was wearing everything black from her skintight jumpsuit to the kelvic armor padding around her torso, legs, and arms. Rayne explained the operation which would take place in ten minutes. The primary objective was to either capture or take out the gang leader. The second objectives were to knockout or stop other gang members if they were in the way of the first objective. After her briefing, she gave a layout of the site and where the guards would be. Double checking their equipment, everything seemed to be in order.

"You ready?" she asked getting a nod from the boy.

Both turned toward the street that was at the end of the alleyway and headed that way. Reaching it and looking across the street, there were a couple of buildings in front with no lights on. Rayne stated that it was the warehouse where they need to go which was behind the buildings. They needed to go through the passageways around them to get to the main location. Despite no lights being on for the buildings in front, there were a few men with assault rifles and flash lights walking around. Rayne looked at the night sky seeing dark clouds forming.

"Miss Rayne?"

"Hmm?"

"In regards to the guards that could get in the way of the first objective…do you want them dead or alive?" he said with impassively. Rayne looked deep in thought. She remembered some of the convictions that the leader and gang members committed. Anger and a strong sense of justice washed over her.

'No…no…I'm an officer not a murderer,' she thought controlling her inner intentions.

"Alive if possible," she whispered back getting binoculars out to watch the guards movements. The male pilot was about to respond when a sharp ping went through his mind. It made him blink.

"…" he said as he looked around with his eyes.

Shinji saw himself in an underground hospital. The hallways were colored in dark green with dark shadows surrounding him. Looking down, he was bare. Looking further, he saw that his body was all scarred over and bloody. He looked at his hands seeing the rich red liquid dripping off of them. Small movements started forming in his palms. The invisible curser formulated ragged shaped words.

'**They'll all die****,'** the left hand stated.

'**They'll all die****,'** the right hand stated.

Blinking again, he looked around with an impassive gaze. Everything around him was covered with the same phrase in red. Bring his eyes forward, they widen. Standing a short distance away was a boy with a blood ax. The small bone-thin boy walked out of the shadows showing his torn, bloody, battered and bruised body to him. The faceless child seemed to have seen him and started running low to the ground as an animal. Shinji stood there watching the ax being dragged on the ground making grinding sounds. The boy brought the ax above his head and jumped. When close enough, he swung the ax down on his left collar bone.

Shinji felt the blade sink in deep as blood started gushing out. The child let go of the ax and tripped him to the floor. The male pilot watched his blood stream out of his body in slow motion. Landing with a booming thud, he saw the young child stand over him. Yanking the ax out, it gave him an extremely wide toothy grin as blood kept pooling out of his body.

Without warning, the child began repetitive down swings of the ax on his body. Blinking and hearing a brief spurt of static, he was standing nearby. Looking with his eyes to the left, the boy continued its chopping. The body below it became mutilated as blood exploded from it. Major blood vessels were bursting as bones and cartilage snapped and crunched loudly. The only other sound that Shinji could hear was the child growling harshly with pain and enjoyment.

"…" Shinji said trying to return his expression to a stark one.

He watched the brutality continue until the doctor was nothing but a blood pile of meat, bones, and splattered organs. The small child was splashed with the iron liquid as it was heaving for air. Putting the ax down, the boy was bent over expecting the pile of flesh to come alive.

'**Do you like?'** it asked the carcass calmly with an innocent smile. Shinji watched as the boy's form glitch. It was now standing toe-to-toe with him. Looking down at the child, it was looking up at him. There was only the evil grinning smile on its featureless face. The bloody ax materialized in the kid's hands and started licking it as if it were a lollipop.

"Shinji…you alright?" Rayne asked. Shinji blinked and saw that he was in a dark alleyway. Realizing where he was, he spoke.

"My apologies, I was spacing out." Shinji said as he placed a hand on the alleyway wall for a little support.

"Are you sure? This is a pretty big operation. I can understand if you are nervous."

"Yes," he said as his gloved fingers scrapped the wall in the shadows painfully. "I am a little nervous. But I will be fine."

"Alright. I'll take the left side and you take the right side. The drop door in front is guarded heavily so we can't sneak through the front. The left side leads to the back of the warehouse. There's a window a little up but it is the only entrance on the right side. It should lead to the second floor once you get in."

"Are there snipers around?"

"Those guys will be taken care once we start. So don't worry about them."

"Very well," Shinji said turning toward the buildings in front of them. Rayne put on her ski-mask.

"On my signal, we start in…5…4…3…2…1…go!" Rayne whispered pointed a hand forward.

The two ran across the street quietly and unnoticed. Getting to their prospective sides, she signaled that she would go first. Peaking into the ally that led to the warehouse, she moved quickly then hid. A guard came around the corner at the end of one front building on her side. He did sweeps with his flashlights and walked passed her. Once he was gone, she moved stealthy continuing her way on the left side of the building.

Looking down his ally on to the right side of the front buildings, it seemed clear. Walking down it, he saw the same guard turn around the building corner up ahead. Quickly hiding behind nearby trash cans, the guard did the same sweeping motion with his flashlight. Walking passed the pilot the mobster stopped. He yawned and muttered something before walking again. Once he turned the corner at the other end, Shinji got up and walked briskly down the right side passage of the building.

Passing the set of buildings, the warehouse was seen. It looked like an ordinary one. There was a tall wooden fence that went around the entire structure. Given that there were no lights or moonlight, it made getting detected in the dark night difficult. Enough space was on either side of the warehouse to put two cars side by side. Strangely, only a skeleton crew of guards was walking around. His voices indicated that the ones on the roof were shot. Looking at the large front shutter door, there were a couple of guards standing there with assault rifles. Looking down the area on the right side of the warehouse, there appeared to only be one guard patrolling.

When the guard turned around and started walking to the back end of the warehouse, Shinji briskly walked alongside the fence toward the right side. Staying close to the wooden barrier and avoiding loose objects, the front guards didn't see him as he passed their sight. Reaching the right side, he went across quietly to be on the warehouse side wall.

Shinji looked around and saw there was not much to hide behind except for the couple of barrel drums. Seeing the guard turning around and walking back, he immediately dropped to the ground to hide behind one of the barrels. The guard came wielding an AK-47 and flashed his flashlight to the fence. Seeing nothing and yawning, he turned it off and continued walking slowly. He was two heads taller than Shinji and had a bulky build. As he was getting closer, an audience was calling for dark entertainment.

'_He's getting closer!'_

'_Come on…one bullet won't hurt!'_

'_Silence him!'_

'_Skin him!'_

'_Eat him alive! You cannibal!'_

"…" he said looking up to see the guard slowly walk passed him. The last comment caused him to clench his fists murderously. His control over their desires was fading. To take back control, the male pilot had to act quickly before they took over. He reached for his pistol and picked up a couple of small rocks.

The guard was walking until he heard rubble move to his left. He turned his head and held his gun forward.

"Who d'here?" he asked the shadows which only silence ringed. After a couple of seconds, nothing stirred. Shrugging his shoulders, he was about to continue when he heard shuffles to his right. He whipped the rifle in that direction.

"Who's dere?" he asked louder. There was nothing there. Confused, he started to hear more rubble move in front of him and behind.

"H-Hey, come out!" he shouted in paranoia and turned around behind him. Seeing nothing, there was an audible click. It came from behind.

He knew the sound was a pistol despite feeling a cold end of a barrel on the back of his neck. Holding his hands up, the AK-47 dropped to the ground. The barrel was tapping his neck and was pushed toward the side wall of the warehouse. Walking toward it, the guard thought about the person behind him. It had to be someone that was shorter than him for the barrel was angled up at his neck. But that didn't matter. He couldn't here the individual's footsteps behind him. Stopping at the wall, the cold barrel went away slowly.

'What's he doin?' the guard thought as if time seemed to slow donw. Sweat was going down his forehead as he continue to hear nothing. Slowly turning around, there was no one there. He stared for a little then snapped out of it.

"Godda tell th-" he said getting cut by a silent gun fire and falling to the ground lifelessly.

A 9mm bullet rolled out his mouth. It created a small pathway from the roof of the guard's mouth through the top of his skull. Hanging on a protruding pipe on the side wall, Shinji dropped down. Putting his handgun away, he dragged the body to the barrel drums. Leaning it against the warehouse side, the dead guard gave a small appearance that he was sleeping.

'…_more…'_ all his voices stated in his head at the same time.

Looking up, the second window was high with nothing to climb toward it. A couple of voices stated to search in the shadows. Turning around, he blinked seeing a ladder highlighted in yellow next to the fence. Looking back toward the buildings, no guards were around with a flashlight in pointing in his direction. Quickly heading toward the fence, he grabbed the ladder and brought it to the side of the warehouse.

Setting it up, he climbed to the second last step. There was a small space between him and the window sill. Take one step on the top of the ladder, he pushed off it and grabbed the ledge. Looking down and back at ground, no one was down there. Hearing a footstep above him, a guard was holding the roof edge looking down at him. About to quick draw, the guard gave an ok signal and motioned him in.

Blinking and thinking it was one of Rayne's strike members, Shinji inched up to rest his elbows on the window sill. Peering into the dirty window, the pilot saw nothing but darkness. Occasionally, he would see a dull illumination that would come and go away. Looking around the window, there didn't seem to be any sensors around the window. Creeping closer to the window, he tried pulling up on the bottom of the window.

'It's unlocked,' he thought in slight confusion as it opened a little.

"_More…we want mooorree," _all the voices chimed at the same time.

Ignoring them, he pushed the lower window up slowly. Waiting, a few moments went by and nothing occurred. Gripping the other side of the sill, he pulled himself up a little. Peering through the window, there was no one patrolling the second floor in the warehouse. Quietly getting the rest of himself inside, he closed the window with a quiet squeak. Watching and waiting, it seemed he wasn't heard.

Crouching and going near the second floor's edge, only a skeleton crew of guards seemed to be roaming around on the ground level. They weren't packing any heavy firepower and seemed lax. There were a couple of guards walking around storage units near what seemed like an office. A dull illumination was emitting from that room. Keeping in a crouched position, Shinji looked down the second floor walkway. There were stairs leading to the lower level at the other end. Sneaking slowly towards it, he avoided stepping on anything that would cause detection.

Reaching the stairs, he peered down them. At the bottom, a guard was smoking a cigarette. It dangled in his mouth as he breathed out white and grey smoke. Shinji saw shadows moving on the ground floor and placed his hand on his firearm. Judging by how the figure blended with the darkness and the small glimpses of orange, he guessed who it was. He proceeded behind the guard.

Rayne knocked out the few guards that were guarding the back entrance. To her surprise, the back door was unlocked.

'…that's odd. Wouldn't there be more security for this guy?' she thought puzzled.

She opened the door slowly to find no traps or guards on the other side of the door. Entering, she closed the door and surveyed what was in front of her. She was in a hallway with a room to her right. At the end of the passageway was the main warehouse floor. Having her pistol at the ready, she walked alongside the wall adjacent to the room. A door with a window on it came up and she peered in.

It was a dark lit room with no traces of anyone she could see. Feeling suspicious about it, she opened the door slightly and threw a small pebble into the room. Pressing her back to space next to the door, she listened. Nothing happened and she didn't hear anything move inside. The only sounds she heard were the faint echoing footsteps in the main area of the warehouse. Putting the pistol in front of her, she opened the door slowly. To her confusion, it was an empty room for the exception of a dangling burned out ceiling light bulb.

'…nothing…' she thought looking around the room and behind the door. She even looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

'…no video cams, no sensors, no traps…nothing,' she thought exiting the room.

She walked into the main warehouse and felt disappointed. Very little was in the warehouse. A staircase with a guard in front of it was smoking to her left. Farther down, she could barely see other guards walking around the walls and a couple of storage units. About to proceed, she heard a faint squeak.

Rayne stayed motionless and turned her eyes in the direction of the sound. The guards didn't seem to notice as they continued their slow patrol and smoking cigarettes. She frowned. These gang members were seriously lacking everything to be even a night watcher. She saw a glimpse of a figure moving on the second floor.

It was now on the top of the stairs and seemed to be staring at the guard. As she walked alongside the wall that was left of the hallway, the figure seemed to follow her movements. The closer she got, the more she could make out the faint dark magenta eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. She smiled a little for another similarity between them. Pointing at the guard with her pistol, the boy descended quietly down the stairs. She got behind a cardboard box near the guard and waited.

"Man this is boring. Nothing ever happ-," the guard was cut off by a hard whack at the back of his head.

The guard's yelp was muffled by a gloved hand. He was hit again in the same area and fell unconscious. Rayne darted around where she was hiding and held the guard up to prevent Shinji from falling down with him. Both holstered their pistols and lowered the guard down to the ground. Adjusting, both picked up the man. Rayne led them back to the empty room to place the gang member in.

She told Shinji that there were two outside. Heading back outside, the officer scouted around first. With the coast clear, both dragged the bodies back into the empty room. Placing them near the other body, the Third Child watched as Rayne placed the bodies closer together. The voices muttered that she was definitely a wicked person based on the position she put them in.

Back to the open space of the warehouse, both spilt up again to take out the few remaining guards. One was dragging his feet going around the storage units while the other was pacing slowly next to the opposite wall. The last guard was in an office that gave the appearance of a monitor. Since there were no alarms or mobsters attacking, both assumed the individual was watching TV.

Shinji walked behind the wall guard and stopped when the gang member halted. The Third Child got into a fighting stance.

"_Round One," _the child voice said giddy as the guard started to turn_. "FIGHT!"_

When the gang member fully turned around, a fist collided with his chin. Not knocked out completely, he tried to aim his gun at the intruder while falling backwards_._ Not seeing anyone in front of him, a knee collided in the back of his head. His sight went into darkness as his body slowly was placed on the floor. Aching everywhere, footsteps near him faded into nothingness as he blacked out.

Shinji walked toward the other guard and saw Rayne come behind him. He was about to advance when her foot shot up right between the guard's legs. A dull thud sounded with folding cloths came as the guard moaned in a high pitch. He fell to the ground passing out to the floor holding his groin.

'_Ooooooooo!,' _all Shinji's voices stated with pained expressions holding their privates. They saw the officer standing up and look at their direction. Immediately, all the voices crowded behind the Third Child.

"…" the male pilot said glancing behind him as they all were looking passed him at her. Turning back around, she motioned him to get closer.

'_Careful…she's a viper,'_ Shino stated as Shinji left them. Rayne spotted him walking slightly odd.

"You alright?"

"Your method…is painful," he said impassively.

"Hee hee. Yes, but it gets the job done."

'_Did you think he'll be normal after that?' _the child voice asked looking at Shoji. The adult voice smiled but had a grimace on his face. It made the blue-eyed child shiver.

"Let's get the last guard," Rayne said pointing to the office.

They sneaked to the office and looked inside. A guard was sitting in front of TV making squeaky noises on a large chair. Both couldn't tell what the man was watching or doing. Rayne opened the door slowly and Shinji crept in. The guard didn't notice him. Getting behind the gang member, he stood up slowly. Looking at what the male was doing then at the video content, a flashback washed over him. Knowing what would happen if he looked at the guard again, he turned fully around feeling his fingers curl to make hand claws. Looking down, he could feel the tension in his fingers increasing.

Rayne saw him turn around and quietly walk away. He stopped a few feet away and was starring at the ground. Curious, she walked in slowly and observed. Instantly fuming, she whipped out her pistol and struck the guard in the back of his head with the butt end of her pistol. The man slumped forward crashing into the ground with his hands at his crotch.

'_Rolling Babes III: Hot Pursuit,' _the child voice stated looking at a video cassette. He looked around at the others who were staring at the video in contemplation. The red-blue eye voice was standing next to Shinji turned away as well. Looking at the officer, the child voice instantly backed away.

'_RUN! She's pissed!' _

Shinji was able to calm himself down and turn around. He saw all the voices run out of the room. The one that stood next to him went behind him and looked over his shoulder at the officer. Blinking, he turned to her.

'Men,' Rayne thought frowning at the guard. Remembering the boy's reaction, she looked at him. He was looking in her direction though couldn't tell what expression he had. A question came in her mind, but was interrupted.

[Ahhh…Oooo…yeeAAHH!...give it to me baby…yeah] the movie kept rolling with a woman moaning semi fake-pleasures. Rayne felt her cheeks turn red a little from the sounds. Shinji turned toward the TV and walked toward it. Watching him turn it off, he turned toward her.

"Shall we Miss Rayne?" he whispered.

"Shall we what?" she asked.

"Shall we continue the operation?"

"Oh, yeah," she said quickly and nodded. Both walked slowly around the warehouse moving the bodies to the dark room. The other guard was let alone in the office.

'The concrete is a nice metaphor on how he'll not get laid,' Rayne thought searching the warehouse.

After a quick sweep inside, they didn't find anything else out of the ordinary. The storage units were left alone for the possibility of traps or alarms if one was opened. Double checking all possible areas for another room, everything had been cleaned.

'Where is he? Did he catch wind of us and split?' Rayne thought contemplating. Not hearing anything from her radio headset of gang members coming or going, it meant he was still here somewhere. Looking to where the male pilot was, he was walking between the space of the storage units. He suddenly stopped and looked down.

'It looks like he found something,' the officer stated heading toward where he was. He lifted up a panel which showed a large manhole.


	30. The Last Fragment

Chapter 30: The Last Fragment

No lights came out of the hole in the ground. There was a ladder fixed to the manhole wall. Standing over it and looking down, nothing but darkness showed. However, a wave of rancid came out.

"Smells like road kill," Rayne said holding her nose.

She noticed Shinji was not bothered by the smell. Remembering the body-clean up at his home, she shivered wondering if it was the same down there. He holstered his gun and started descending down. Touching her headset, she called in for back-up. Getting a reply back and the time of arrival, she holstered her pistol. Seeing the boy's head get swallowed in the darkness of the manhole, she started her descent.

Going down, nothing could be seen. Both couldn't see their own hands or the walls that were in front of them. Only the sounds of their feet hitting the steps echoed. She heard him slow down to her pace. About 30 seconds went by until she heard Shinji's footsteps stop.

"Floor," he whispered up.

Rayne looked down seeing light outline his figure. She reached the ground and grabbed her pistol again. Looking around, they were in an empty room with swing doors to a hallway. The light was coming down at the other end. The only problem was the rotten smell was stronger than before. She also noticed that she could see her breath.

'Why is it so cold?' she thought scouting and rubbing her arms to warm up a little. Shinji pushed one swing door ajar then fully open. He walked out and held the door open for her. She could see his eyes take the gloomy shine again.

"Clear," he said calmly.

She then stood up and looked out the hallway. With little light, she could see there were no doors, windows, or ventilation shafts anywhere down the hall. Walking forward, he closed the door quietly behind them. Going down the hallway, only their soft footsteps were echoing. The smell was getting worse to the point of having rotten corpses around. The temperature was severely dropping to winter temperatures. She spotted red frost on the hallway door windows at the end.

When both stopped at the doors, Rayne had to turn gagging from the smell. Pulling the ski-mask off, she put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't get use to the rotting flesh smell out of her nose. Hearing his footsteps continue, he pushed one door ajar. A freezing breeze of death came through. Rayne fell to her knees gagging more from the intense smell and a small memory of being around large dead bio-machines of some sort. Bile began to rise in her but she pushed it down.

'Come on, you've done this before,' she thought sternly to herself and pounded a fist into her right thigh. The stinging helped take her mind off things. She turned to see Shinji still looking at her. He remained impassive and not bothered by the smell. It gave her the creeps.

"I'm ready," she said quietly standing up.

"Very well," he said quietly.

Opening the doors revealed something that gave her the shakes and stomach fluids to rise up her throat. Both walked and stared into a dim lit operations room that looked like a human meat freezer. Blood smeared across the walls while objects such as scalpels, wrenches, tables, sinks and rope were drenched in the red liquid. Many corpses hanged from the ceiling with their skins paling from the frosty temperature. Some were hanging from the neck while others hanged from their wrists or upside down. All the dead bodies had a long gash on their backs. The operation of ripping their spines out seemed quick and painful. Given the tortured look on some of the corpses' faces, they were awake during the operation. The amount of blood that spilled from them and onto the floor had frozen.

Rayne stared in horror at the carnage in both the air and at her feet. Corpses littered the floor. Some were fully intact while others were worse. Decapitation, mutilation, cut open, dismember, skinned, smashed in, ripped open, the list of fatalities went on and on. Cold blood filled the open spaces between the bodies turning the concrete floor into a dark reddish-gray pool.

She covered her mouth with her hand as her stomach contents were in her throat. But it didn't prevent anything when seeing the large pile of human limbs in the center of the room. The aura from it made her hurl heavily into a ripped open chest of a dead man. Everything around her made her feel immensely weak and she backed away falling onto the dead floor. Sitting up quickly, she slowly looked at Shinji. Her eyes widen as he stood there emotionless in front of a female's face half blow away by a shotgun blast.

The sight in front of Shinji didn't cause any disturbance to him. He looked down and couldn't see his feet. They were covered with bodies and limbs hacked off their owners. He heard Rayne puke a large amount and was trembling. He was about to ask her something when rustling came from the center. Whipping out his pistol at the ready, he stood behind a hanging body for cover. The pile of limbs in the center began to bulge when a man popped out and shoved some up in the air.

"Ahh, nothing like a day swimming in the sea!" he expressed cheerfully with his arms up in the air. He heard someone hurling and turned to the direction to see a young woman covered in black on her hands and knees.

"Come here sir," a voice said impassively to him.

He didn't know where the voice was but heard a click of weapon. Complying, he kept his arms up and walked over the dead bodies. A small enjoyment came from feeling them on the bottom of his feet. When he passed the last hanging body, he saw the woman struggling to stand. He smirked and started putting his hands down.

"Keep them up sir," the same impassive voice spoke somewhere from behind. Putting his hands back up the woman fully stood up. He could see that she was overwhelmingly disturbed. The orange eyes, though unique, told him clearly that the woman was a bit weak at heart.

"Who are you sir?" a male teen voice behind him asked.

"He's…Rob…Tennsuki," Rayne labored her breathing while scowling fiercely at the stark-naked middle-aged man.

"And who might you two be?" Rob asked smoothly.

"You are under arrest for illegal actions across the nation and your macabre hobby!" Rayne said. His chuckle turned to a laugh which earned him swift kick between his legs by the woman. He continued to laugh with a slight numbing in his groin.

"Castrated," Rayne said quietly pointing her pistol at the man's face. She really didn't want to deal with this inhuman man anymore and took one step back.

"What's the matter? Do I scare you?" the man said as he turned around to look at the person behind him.

It looked like a male teen in a suit. His smile dropped a little as he studied the boy's face. Something of recognition occurred on his face that made him jerk back suddenly and tumbled over the bodies on the floor. He saw the boy only move his dark magenta eyes as the mob boss expressed shock. Rayne saw him shaking and pointing at the boy.

"H-H-H-How t-t-the hell a-are y-y-you still a-a-a-alive!?" he shouted stammering madly.

Rob looked frantically around him and found the light switch. Flicking them, all the lights in the room turned on. When he saw the whole image of the boy and knew who it was, he had trouble breathing. Rayne looked back at Shinji who still held an impassive face pointing his pistol at the man. She concentrated heavily on his face instead of the numerous corpses around them.

Shinji looked at the man till his vision started becoming static. Suddenly, a large scar on his back burned painfully. The two others saw the boy's eyes shrink tremendously small as he started to tremble in place. Flashbacks ripped through his mind like a hailstorm. A faceless man splashed some strong acid on a child's back forcefully. The screaming, the blood pouring from the boy's mouth and the murderous laughing in the background was relived.

"…" Shinji said grabbing his head and thrashed around. He started growling painfully dropping his pistol on the ground. The man was about to run when a cold barrel was shoved at his temple.

"You aren't going anywhere bastard," Rayne said gravely.

"YOU FOOL! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" the frightened, paled man screamed in her face.

"Shut your face," the officer said pushing the barrel harder in the mobster's temple.

She had never seen a man so scared that he was crying before. Glancing over at the male pilot, he was now covering his eyes while shaking all over. More flashbacks from the past played through his mind on fast-forward. All he saw, felt, smelled, heard, and tasted in the images fed into his mind and senses. All the pain was relieved tenfold in mere seconds. Even breathing felt like thousands of needles being inserted on the inside.

As if his vision started to be tinged with red, something clicked in his mind. It brought the subconscious image of the hospital hallway. Static occupied his vision again for a second till it showed two doors directly across from each other. One was the pulsating blood drenched door and the other was completely webbed cracked. Sounds of them unlocking were echoed throughout the long hallway. All the voices in his head scattered when the doors slowly opened and creaked loudly. Something evil and vile burst through them and rushed down the hallway. The double doors to his consciousness exploded as a dark cloud converged inside his mind.

Slowly, he felt himself losing to that voice. Everything around him started to become chaotic. It was as if something morbid rapidly infested his thoughts and actions. Rayne and Tennsuki saw the boy suddenly stop shaking as blood was slowly dripping out of his hands. Pulling his hands away, he stood up and looked up at them.

His eyes return to normal size, but the color changed. The sclera was darker, his irises were redder, and his pupils were smaller. Insanity was growing on the boy's face. Blood tears were dripping from his wide open eyes and the wicked toothy grin that grew. It made him look almost inhuman.

"…_**ah…Mr…Rob…Tennsuki," **_Shinji said in a more deranged voice. "_**…it hhhhhaaasssss…been-BeEn-BEEN! AAAGGGEEESSSSSS!"**_

"…!?" Rayne said feeling his aura change to something menacing. They way that the boy was speaking was as if he was completely insane or a severe druggy. His voice boomed from shouting monstrously.

"…_**w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t is the mmmmmmmmmmmmmmatter…Mr. Rob…Mr. Rob…Mr. Rob…Mr. Rob?" **_the boy asked standing still and continuing to grin evilly with wide open eyes.

'It is like a demon possessed him,' Rayne said feeling her legs shake a little. The mobster was trembling in fear. The female officer saw steam coming from him and moved a little away. The mob boss defecated himself.

"P-p-p-p-please…d-d-d-don't k-kill m-m-me," Tennsuki whimpered. Both he and Rayne jumped for hearing sickening cartilage cracking in front of them. The Third Child still had the same demented expression as he stretched his neck to the left.

"_**What's this? What's this? Are you sure you want to do that Mr. Rob! It be the greatest pleasure to do so! Even the woman would agree!" **_Shinji spoke in a growling distortion. His eyes slowly moved toward the female officer. "_**…Y…E…S…!?"**_

"…!?" Rayne said looking at the boy in terror as he raged at her. She slowly nodded her head.

"…" Shinji said slowly moving his eyes back to the cowering form of the mobster. Suddenly, the boy made two fast lunging steps and was in front of the gang leader. Gripping the sides of the man's head, he brought him face-to-face with his.

"_**iT wOuLd Be ThE AbSoLuTe EcTaSy To RiP oFf YoUr HeAd AnD eAt YoUr FaCe!" **_the male teen shouted in evil joy in the man's face.

'Oh…my…god,' Rayne thought trembling all over. The fear that the boy was producing overwhelmed her fright of the corpses around her.

"_**Wouldn't you agree?!" **_the boy said squeezing his head causing the man to cry in pain.

"_**WoUlDn'T yOu AgReE?!" **_he asked again changing his voice to sound like a little boy. The man looked wide eye at as Shinji slugged a fist into his face. Rob's nose started to bleed as the Third Child giggled innocently as a small boy despite having the same menacing grin.

"_**wOuLdN't YoU aGrEe?!" **_his voiced shouted in distortion letting go of the man's head.

The boy quickly picked up a severed arm on a nearby counter and swung it like a baseball bat to the man's head. He dropped hard to ground of corpses. Rayne felt powerless feeling the intensity of the pilot's savageness and insanity growing. As much as she wanted to flee, she felt petrified in watching the horror unfold.

Shinji dropped the arm and saw something to his right. He greedily picked it up and felt his grin tug more. Turning around, he walked to the mobster that was covering his head. Rayne's eyes widen seeing Shinji holding an ax. Forcing the man up and putting Tennsuki's chin up, he took a step back.

"_**WOULDN'T YOU AGREE!?" **_Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs and swung the ax at the mobster's head; chopping it off as blood started flowing out its neck. When the head hit the floor of corpses, it rolled toward the female officer's direction. The brutality didn't stop.

"_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!" **_he screeched louder and louder as he brought the ax up and swung down consecutively at the man's body relentlessly. Bones and cartilage broke and buckled loudly as the onslaught saw no end. A minute passed as blood, limbs, and organs splattered everywhere.

The boy slowed his breathing and looked at the disfigured and unrecognizable man. He kept his toothy wide grin. Slowly moving his eyes to where the female officer was, she was not there. Reducing his grin to a small evil smile, he turned around. Dropping the ax, he picked up the pistol.

He gave evil eyes to all the corpses that were hanging. All of them were staring at him impassively with empty eye sockets. Walking toward the center, the Third Child looked from the corners of his eyes at the undead. The corpses never blinked or said anything except stare back at him. It was as if he were the center of their void.

"…_**where are you…my seeds…"**_Shinji asked walking around the large pile of severed limbs in the center of the room. Feeling a presence coming toward him at the entrance, the pilot turned around and grinned. It was the voice with dark magenta eyes.

'_I am here sir,' _the butler voice stated impassively.

"…_**j-j-j-u-u-u-s-s-s-t-t-t-y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u…**_" the boy said in slow motion then blinked. The voice peered around them and saw none of the other voices.

'_Appears that way sir.'_

"…_**hehehehe…hahahaha…so it ssseeeeeeeeeemmmmmsssssssss**_," he said walking in front of the butler voice. Grinning menacing at the dark magenta eye colored figure, it impassively stared back. It showed no emotion to him. Reaching out toward the figure, Shinji placed his hand on its chest.

"…_**hmmmmmm…I wonder-WoNdEr…"**_ Shinji asked getting nose-to-nose with the butler voice. It still didn't flinch away or show emotion. "_**Do you-yOu-YOU? DOYOUWONDERWHATCOULDBEINTHATHEARTOFYOURS?"**_

'…'the voice said. He was about to answer when the Third Child pierced his hand through its chest. Violently pulling out an organ, both moved only their eyes down. It was the voice's beating heart. It was roughly covered half with red and the other half with black. As blood was dripping out of the hole in its chest, both looked back at each other. Shinji saw the butler presence continued to be emotionless. No pain registered on its face.

"…_**wonderful…"**_ Shinji whispered then shoved the heart back in the voice's chest. Still nose-to-nose with each other, Shinji started laughing joyfully out loud in its face.

"_**Wonderful my seed…you seem worthy,"**_ he said evilly and unscrewed the silencer. Pocketing it, he put the pistol at the butler voice's temple._** "Tell me…do you wish to be free of them."**_

'…' the butler voice said blinking. '_If I gave an answer sir, would it make any difference in the end?'_

"_**YOUR ANSWER IS CORRECT!" **_Shinji shrilled deafening loud in its face and pulled the trigger. A pistol fire echoed throughout the room.

Topside, Rayne was back in the warehouse breathing hard and trying to calm down. Her heart was pounding like a jack hammer on full power. She heard about people with the mental disorder but…never that mind altering.

'That wasn't him…That wasn't him…That wasn't him," she repeated to herself hearing distant sirens of her back up coming.

She walked shakily to the front of the warehouse. Finding the control panel, she opened the door. As it rolled up, Rayne recalled vividly his face, his change in tone, his screaming, and his aura. It was scary to know that he could rattle her enough to block out the corpse filled room. Shaking her head vigorously, she tried to clear her mind.

Once the door rolled up, she saw that it was raining outside. The two guards that were at the front of the door were taken out. In the distance, she could see the flashing sirens in front of the buildings. Momentarily, she saw police officers in bullet proof vests running passed the buildings. When they got closer to the door, Rayne could see the Chief in front of the group.

"Rayne, what's the situation?" he said saluting to her as police officers gathered at the front.

"…They're…" she saluted but was reluctant to say what she saw.

"They're what?" he said seeing her face was ghostly white. She just gulped down the bile that built up in her throat.

"Guards are knocked out, leader is dead, and we have multiple corpses in the basement," she said looking at the ground. Ryu groan but ordered his men to locate the guards and the corpses.

"By the way where is-" he started to say when a distant gun shot went off. The Chief saw her face become apprehensive rapidly. She turned and bolted toward a manhole between the storage units in the warehouse.

"Hey, where you going?!"

Rayne heard his shout but kept running to the tunnel. Reaching it, she grabbed the ladder and slid down. Hearing officers follow her, she kept going for something else was gripping her mind. Hitting the floor hard, she pushed off and bolted toward the doors. Shoving them open harshly, it made the windows shattered from the cold temperature. She kicked open the last set of doors at the end of the hallway and ignored the fetid smell.

"Shinji!" she said breathing. Nobody was there. A couple of the hanging bodies that were swinging side to side a little.

"Shinji, are you here?" she asked the silent room. Officers came and recoiled at the sight and smell.

"Oh my god, what the hell went on here!?"

"I think I'm going to hurl," one said turning around and vomited onto the floor.

"...Rayne, what happen here?" Ryu asked in a nasal pitch plugging his nose. He looked at the pile of meat next to him and saw pieces of a face.

"Who was this unlucky guy?"

"…Rob Tennsuki…" Rayne said as she was grudgingly moved piles of limbs away in the center. She failed to see Ryu's or the other officer's shocked gaze.

"Did that Ikari kid do this?" one officer asked looking at the lack of a human body around the carnage.

They didn't find an answer as Rayne moved to the back of the room searching for something. She looked and looked but could only find dead bodies around. All of them were naked and none of them wore a black suit with a dark red tie. She turned back not noticing a blood spotted ventilation shaft above her head. Ryu noticed her stressed face and the gloom in her eyes.

"Hey, why not you go home? We'll handle the rest?" he said placing a hand on her left shoulder. She raised her eyebrows a little but seemed completely out of it. As if life drained out of her a little.

"Man…look at this ax. It's all chipped and cracked. Who ever used this did a hell of a number on the gang leader," an officer said.

Rayne looked at the drenched ax. She could still hear the pounding and the screaming as she frantically ran away from the scene. She walked down the hallway and climbed back up to the warehouse. The female officer ignored the other officers communicating with each other for more resources while gathering the knocked out guards.

Walking outside in the rain, she started heading toward where her police car was parked. Distant thunder was heard alongside the flashing red lights. Reaching the street, there were several police cars and sounds of emergency vehicles coming. Continuing across the street, she walked into the alleyway from where the operation started.

"…" Rayne said looking up at the night sky. Dark clouds had covered the sky as rain continued to pour down. Looking down, lightening flashed in the sky and shadowed the alleyway.

"…!" she said jumping in fright seeing the male pilot standing near a dumpster. Her eyes widen to see him bowing to her. Thunder clapped loudly when he came up. His figure was in the shadows but she could see his face. His eyes were closed and didn't have blood on them.

"…Is that you…Shinji?" she asked glad and scared to see him. He slowly walked toward her and opened his eyes. They were back to the dark magenta color. Rayne sighed in relief and walked up to him. They were a few feet apart. When he spoke, it was that voice again.

"_**Greetings Miss Rayne, I believe the operation was a success,"**_ he began to say noticing her stiffen considerably.

"_**However, I cou**_ld not keep my actions to the book. My apologies," he said bowing deeply. He came back up to see her shaking and put on a fake smile on her face.

"…?" he said when she started to giggle.

"Shinji…who was that down there?" she asked thinking how weird it sounded.

"Me and Myself."

"…You don't make much sense."

"Forgive me, it was a voice," he said as a thunder clap boomed in the night sky. Rain came down heavier as if it was responding to the subject the two were discussing about.

"Is there anything else needed?" he asked impassively ignoring the rain.

"How can you say that after doing that?" she asked with a hollowed voice. She looked back at him seeing not only his calm face, but the inhumanity that lurked within him.

"Would you like a logical or opinioned answer?" he said calmly. Rayne stared in surprise that Shinji wasn't even afraid to tell her the reasons behind his slaughter.

"How can you be so damn calm?!" she shouted with confused and frightened.

"It was a reenactment," was all he said. He bowed, turned around, and started walking away with his backpack on.

"…" Rayne said finding it hard to contemplate what he said. She didn't know if what he meant was copying what someone did or he repeated something similar from his past. Just the thought that he did this as child made her shiver as the rain continued to pour down hard.

Another lightening was seen flashing the dark sky again followed by a thunder clap several seconds later. Shaking her head, she walked to where her police car was parked down a ways. Reaching it, she entered in the driver side and sat in the seat. As if a heavy weight was taken off her body, she started to relax.

"…" Rayne said closing her eyes and listening to the rainfall. It was helping her drown out the images of tonight's operation. She also noticed that her breathing became easier the more she listened to the continuous droplets on the car. Once her head felt clear enough to think, she pondered.

'That gang leader was from Shinji's past…now his dead…what did that guy do to him?…Let alone that, why did the mob boss ask why he was still alive,' she thought to herself opening her eyes. Turning on the car, she headed back to the police station before heading home.


	31. Reluctant Sleepover, Pt 1

Chapter 31: Reluctant Sleepover, Pt. 1

Rei awoke from her slumber from the sound of thunder. Opening her eyes, it was dark in the room she was in. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. Also, she was alone. Wondering why she was here and alone, she remembered what transpired before going to sleep.

'The Captain stated that we didn't have to sleep together being the last night before the operation. The Captain also said she was going to HQ for preparations. Pilot Souryu stated that she would sleep alone,' she thought when she heard there was background noise.

'It's raining.'

Listening to it for a couple of seconds, another dull thunder sounded. Slowly getting up from the bed, she exited the room. The entire room was dark except for a couple of lights that glowed. One was the stove clock in the kitchen as well as a couple of lights from the shelf under the TV. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she could make out the outlines of objects.

Heading towards the bathroom, the dull sounds of rain were a little louder in the living room than in the spare room. Entering the restroom and closing the door, she turned on the nightlight. It was in the outlet next to the sink as it casted a dull orange illumination throughout the room. Having enough light to see, it didn't burden the eyes like turning on the overhead ceiling light. The sounds of rain were barely noticeable as she sat on the toilet. Finishing her business and flushing, she washed her hands. Wiping her hands dry, she opened the bathroom door and turned off the nightlight.

Entering the living room again, the small roar of rain came to fill the silence in the room. Looking across the room, there was the hallway next to the kitchen that turned right to go to the loft. About to head back to the room she was in, a dull flash appeared from the hallway. Seconds later, a thunder clap was heard. Strangely, it made her feel the need to go outside.

'…' she thought tilting her head a little. 'Why do I need to go outside? There is nothing there except the thunderstorm,' she thought.

Listening and waiting, the nagging feeling was still there. Not finding a reason to go out there, the First Child headed back to her room. Closing the door and entering the bed, she stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she listened to the dull sound of rain. A few minutes passed by as Rei was still lying in bed with her eyes closed. A loud thunder clap was heard followed by an increase in the volume of rain hitting the building outside. Momentarily, the rain subsided back to what it was before.

In the other room, Asuka was sleeping in her bed soundly. The sounds of the First Child going into the bathroom didn't disturb her slumber. When the loud thunder clap occurred, it woke her a little. Staying in bed, she rubbed her eyes a little. Feeling very tired still, she turned to the other side and quickly fell asleep again.

Back in the room across the living room, the blue-haired pilot was still lying down on the bed.

'…' Ayanami thought still closing her eyes. 'The feeling is still present…why?'

'I have no reason to go outside.'

'Is it supposed to mean something? It is just an impulse with no logical base. If that is so, it is pointless to do so,' Rei thought continuing to stay in bed. Turning over to her side, she tried to sleep and ignore it. Minutes and minutes passed by as the First Child still couldn't fall asleep. She pondered what else could keep her up.

'Is it the operation tomorrow? Am I anxious about it?…No…I am confident that both I and Pilot Souryu will complete the mission tomorrow.'

'Is it what will happen afterwards?…No…I am indifferent to the Captain's shopping.'

'Is it not being next to Pilot Souryu?' she thought. 'It does feel odd not to be. I must have gotten use to it. After the mission is over, I will not have to. Therefore, that feeling will dissipate.'

'Is it the aspect that this is my new inhabitance from the Captain's charge in?…At first, it was unacceptable.'

'However, both she and Dr. Akagi stated that my living standards and treatment of living alone was detrimental to my health. Since I could not provide evidence that my living was not causing me ill-health, this became acceptable. Even the Commander did not deter the Captain's decision.'

After thinking of what else would cause her to be restless, it came down to the impulse she still had. A dull thunderclap sounded in the backroom with a soft booming rattle. As if responding to that, the impulse of going outside festered stronger. Opening her eyes, she frowned.

'…' Rei thought getting frustrated while staring at the ceiling. 'I don't understand…why do I need to check outside? There is nothing there.'

'If I check outside and find nothing there, will this feeling go away?…I do not know…it is possible that it will,' she thought sitting up and removing the covers. Getting off the bed, she opened her door and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they were, she exited and closed her door.

Walking down the same pathway toward the bathroom, she rounded around the dining table and headed for the hallway across the room. Getting closer, the floor got colder and the sound of rain started getting louder. At the front of the balcony door, see looked out of the door window. It was raining very hard and she saw a flash. White web streaks stretched out from the dark clouds in the sky. The thunder sounded louder from the door when it came.

"…damn rain…shut up…" the Second Child stated in a sleep stupor from her room.

"…" Rei said hearing the pilot's rant. Continuing to watch the rainfall, she stated to herself that there was nothing there. Also, that she didn't want to get drenched for not seeing anything there. However, the feeling was still festering.

"…" she said narrowing her eyes.

Grabbing the door handle and opening it a little, a cold damp air came through. It made her shiver as the rainfall roared louder. Quickly moving outside, her feet touched the ice cold ground. Gritting her teeth and closing the door quietly, she turned around. Despite being undercover from the balcony extension above, the strong wind misted the rain horizontally to the building. Finding nothing out here except the thunderstorm, the feeling still did not go away.

"…" Rei said clenching her hands into fists and looking irritated. Deciding that if she went to the ledge with the railing and looked over, she would go back inside whether the impulse went away or not. Walking toward it, she became drenched in a couple of seconds. Only wearing underwear and a dress shirt, they added little protection or warmth against the heavy rain.

At the railing, the entire city was covered in the drenching downpour. Feeling very quickly that what she was doing was pointless, she looked down on the street. The concrete was completely drenched as very little cars would go by. Seeing nothing of interest, she was about to turn away when she looked straight down. There she saw a lone figure walking. He was in a suit with no rain protection.

'…' Rei said squinting at the individual due to the rain visibility.

The individual seemed to have something on his back as well. It came to be in front of the apartment complex and stopped. Slowly turning toward it, the person walked forward. The person's black jacket was unbuttoned in the front showing a white dress shirt and red tie. Something on the person's left wrist flickered with reflectived light and a hint of orange.

"Ikari?" she said surprised as his figure went out of view. Blinking, she walked back to the door and entered the apartment. Closing the door quietly, it felt much warmer inside. Standing and dripping wet, her mind was asking questions again.

'Why is he walking in the rain?'

'Did he finish being with his old acquaintance? It seems rather short.'

'Why did he stop here? The direction of his home would in the opposite direction.'

'Is he going to go home if the rain stops or continues?'

The nagging feeling from before changed. It became a form of restlessness that made her feel even more awake. Knowing this sensation, it gave her dread. From a past experience, she wasn't able to sleep all night and caused her to suffer the next day. Given that tomorrow was the day of the operation, she needed to find a way to get rid of it.

'…if Ikari is here,' Rei thought moving away from door and entering the living room. Not even going to dry herself off, she headed toward the hallway entrance.

'He can assist me,' Ayanami thought getting a jacket on that Misato let her borrow. Getting her slip-on shoes and grabbing an apartment keycard, she opened and closed the apartment door quietly.

'If he plans on continuing home, I will counter him,' Rei thought walking quickly on the floor walkway towards the elevator. Once she reached the lift, she entered and pressed the lobby floor. Standing in front of the elevator doors, they closed and it started to descend.

Asuka stirred a little from her sleep. For some reason, she thought she heard the apartment door open and closed. Too tired to know for sure, the red head adjusted a little and felt more comfortable. However, she remained in a state of half-asleep and half-awake.

The elevator made it to the lobby and the doors open. Stepping out, no one was in the lobby. The receptionist desk was vacant. Turning toward the main entrance and walking towards it, the First Child looked at the glass doors. Initially, there was no one standing there. Getting closer, there was a person standing to the right of the doors drenched and dripping wet. He was looking out at the rain with hands to his side. Going towards the automatic sliding doors, they opened.

The sound of the rainfall roared louder than when she was on the balcony. Seeing from the street level, the rain was coming down at slight angle than straight down. Watching a car go by, a splash of water hit the sidewalk. Turning toward the individual, it was the Third Child. However, the jacket's collar was flipped up and covered his neck. Ignoring that, she approached him.

"Ikari," Rei said and saw his head turned slowly to her. Oddly, his body did not move except his head. Passing 90 degrees, she heard his neck cartilage crack. His face was expressionless as usual. However, his eyes looked different. They didn't have the eerie shine to them. In fact, they looked dull. She then noticed his pupils were very small.

"Good evening Miss Ayanami," Shinji said with a blink. "Is there something I can do for you?"

'_Whoa,_' the child voice stated looking at Rei's outfit. The other voices were looking at it as well. Despite wearing a jacket, it wasn't zipped up. They saw how soaked she was and that the dress shirt didn't hide what underwear she was wearing.

"Why are you walking in the rain?"

"I am heading home."

"Why did you not take a cab?" she asked feeling odd that there wasn't a murky aura around him.

"I did not want to."

"…" Ayanami said with a blink then sneezed.

'_Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey!' _the child voice said quickly pulling on Shinji's arm. '_She is gonna catch a cold! Do something!"_

"A hot shower should stop a cold from developing Miss Ayanami."

"…" she said shivering and looked at him. "Are you still going home?"

"Yes," he said ignoring the child voice kicking his shins hard.

"That would be an illogical choice. You will catch a cold and your performance will suffer. I suggest you reside at the Captain's apartment for tonight," Rei stated sternly.

'_Stop freaking arguing and listen to her!'_ the child voice raged monstrously in his ear. It caused him to blink and caused his face to tighten. However, his expression was stoic. Shinji vision became static until it changed. Looking at where Ayanami was, it looked like the teenage girl from the family he was a servant to.

"…" he said staring at her feeling his resistance to his voices numbing. His right hand slowly formed a murderous fist staring at the faceless female teenage.

"…" she said staring at him not noticing the growing hostility his eyes were forming. She sneezed again.

"…" Shinji said blinking and saw that it was the First Child. Immediately letting go of his fist, he complied.

"…very well," he stated quietly.

"…" Rei said watching him close the flipped up collars around his neck with his hand. Too cold to wonder why he did that, both headed to the elevator. Inside the lift, both were creating their own small pools of water on the lift's floor. Neither of them said anything. Exiting it and heading to the apartment door, both continued to not say anything.

"…" Ayanami said shivering from feeling cold as she inserted the keycard to the panel. Seeing the green light, Shinji opened the door and she went in first followed by him. The temperature inside the apartment was noticeably warmer despite their clothes being soaked. Taking off his boots, Rei put the jacket back on the wall rack. Ready, both started walking toward the living room.

Asuka couldn't get back to sleep being still locked in a semi-state of being awake. Frowning at not being able to, she was about to get up when a door opened. Blinking her eyes a little, she heard the same door close.

'Probably Misato forgetting some…thing?' she thought when she heard two different types of footsteps. One sounded barefoot and the other sounded wet. Stiffening and becoming more awake, she quietly got out of her bed and made her way to her door. Putting her ear to the door, she waited.

Both Rei and Shinji walked out of the hallway and were standing in the living room still dripping water on the ground. With eyes adjusting to the dark, the First Child turned around. Despite how dark the room was, his eye color seemed to be distinctive.

"Please go ahead first Miss Ayanami. I will prepare tea to warm our insides," Shinji indicated in a quiet tone.

'_Ya know…there are better ways to warm the insides,'_ Shino stated matter of fact. Both the child and crazy voice became flushed from his statement. The Third Child's right eye twitched from the statement.

"Okay," Rei responded in the same volume and turned toward the bathroom. Shinji turned toward the kitchen.

'Damn…couldn't they talk a little bit louder,' Asuka thought. She heard murmurs but couldn't distinct who they were. A set of footsteps went a short distance and a door closed. Deducting that it was the restroom, it was confirmed with the shower turning on. Listening for the other set of footsteps, she couldn't hear anything.

'Maybe the second person is just standing there,' the red-head thought and opened her door ajar. Looking through the gap, she didn't see anyone. Opening it a little more, there was no one standing there. Looking down across the room, the First Child's door was open.

'What is she doing up this late?' Asuka thought closing her door quietly. A thought came to her making her smirk.

'I bet she is nervous. Anyone would be when they are partnering with the best Eva pilot there ever lived,' she thought smug of herself. About to turn away and go back to bed, she started to smell something.

'What is that?' the red head thought taking a few sniffs. 'I think it smells like tea or something.'

About to ignore it, the running water from the shower stopped. Thinking that it was probably the First Child brewing the tea, she went back to her bed. Lying down, she stared at the ceiling. Something in the back of her mind kept nagging her as she glanced at her door. Shaking her head, she stared back at the ceiling.

"…" Asuka said blinking and looked back at the door.

Getting up quickly and quietly, she got near her door when the bathroom door opened up. Opening her door ajar again, the light in the restroom was on. The First Child stepped out with only a towel hanging around her neck. The ends of the towel draped over her breasts. Turning to turn the light off, the living room was dark again.

'…' Asuka thought watching her silhouette go out of sight. 'Damn…despite being a little thin, she has a figure. Mine's better.'

In the kitchen, Shinji had got water bowling and had poured it in a tea pot. He didn't turn the lights on for he had memorized where most items were. Turning a burner on the stove and watch it glow red added with a little illumination. Getting two tea cups, the crazy voice stated getting another. Placing the third on a tray with others and grabbing the tea pot, bare feet were heard from behind.

"Ikari, I am done," Rei said using the sides of the towel to dry her hair. It raised the ends of towel up to barely cover her breasts. Everything else was exposed.

'…_uhhhhhhhhh…'_ the child voice turning red all over staring at her.

'_Definitely an Ice Queen with that figure,_' Shino said nodding.

'_Indeed. You can't argue with that can you?_' Shoji stated elbowing the crazy voice that was staring.

'_W-W-Well…y-yeah. Asuka's figure is better!_' the red-copper eyed voiced stated blushing and staring.

The silver eyed voice just chuckled at the sight. The red-blue eyed voice turned around and was flushed.

"Very well. I will set this on the dining table then take a shower," Shinji said not turning around.

"Where will you be sleeping Ikari?"

"I can sleep anywhere Miss Ayanami. If there isn't an extra futon, I will sleep on the couch if that is acceptable," he said ignoring the feeling of the adult voices trying to turn his head to look at his bare co-worker.

"There is an extra one in my room. I will bring it out," she said and walked away. Hearing her footstep, he picked up the tray and headed slowly to the dining table.

Asuka heard bare footsteps coming back and looked back through the gap again. She saw the First Child's figure comeback into view. Despite getting the back view of Ayanami, the pilot was heading back to her room. Frowning again, she saw the female pilot enter her room and closed the door. The smell of tea was stronger which confirmed the thought that it was the First Child that made tea.

'Bah! Whatever,' Asuka thought irritated and started heading toward her bed.

'It was just Wondergirl all alon-!' she thought when a second door closed quietly. Blinking in surprise, she quickly went back to her door. Looking through the small open space, the bathroom light turned on. Momentarily, the shower was going.

"There is a second person!" she whispered out loud. Curiosity was high.

'Has she been seeing someone before? No way, she has been with me for a week. Besides, she doesn't have any interest in dating. For all I know, I bet it is either the Commander or that psycho idiot that she fancies,' Asuka pondered.

'Anyway. I am going to sit here and wait. I'll see who Wondergirl's guest is at,' the red head thought looking at her clock. She grinned.

'10:30pm eh…The little sneak.'

In the bathroom, Shinji put his backpack down next to the sink. Beginning to undress, his vision started to change. It went from static to being upside down to objects starting to warp on themselves. Not being fazed by it, he continued to remove his clothes. Looking at the shower, it was shooting out hot streams of blood in a tub of decapitated children.

"…" Shinji said closing his eyes and placed a hand over his heart.

Going through a mental process, the male pilot started concentrating on certain past experiences. Thinking about them along with the chaos that was forming around him, his pulse started increasing. The heart started to beat faster and faster till it felt like he was sprinting madly. Taking deep fast breaths and breathing through his nose, he felt himself starting to warm up. Continuing for several sections, he stopped concentrating on the memories. Calming himself down, his heartbeat started to slow down. His breathing became calmer. After a couple of minutes, he was back to his normal heart and pulse rate.

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes. Every inch of the restroom was covered with the iron smelling red liquid. Not only that, the room itself was pulsating as a heartbeat. Getting a blood drenched towel on top of the morbid organic toilet, the Third Child started to "dry" his hair. Walking to the mirror that was above the sink, he looked at himself. It instantly web cracked everywhere and started to bleed.

Deciding that he was dry enough, he went back to the blood shooting shower head and turned off the water. Turning around and heading toward his bag, various scars and slashes started slowly appearing all over his body. It burned and stung badly as if acid was pouring into the wounds. Opening up his backpack, it cried like a banshee with a blood lurching screech. Ignoring it, he grabbed his body lotion. Opening it and squeezing, nothing came out.

"…" Shinji said sighing through his nose. He didn't feel any lotion on his hand either. Knowing this had happen before; he started applying the cream onto his body. The tattered and torn look of his body started to go away as he continued applying the lotion. At the same, the banshee bag screamed louder to make his ears bleed.

While the Third Child was in bathroom, Rei had put on another white dress shirt. Feeling no need to wear underwear, she went and got the extra futon. Asuka heard the First Child's door open and saw she had an extra futon. Watching, Ayanami looked down at the space behind the couch and laid the futon down.

'That's the large one that Misato stated about…what is she planning?' the Second Child thought a bit engrossed in the spying.

Spreading out the futon, Rei noticed that it was the one the Captain talked about. It was large enough to fit about three people in. The thought of sleeping with the Third Child came and went. Not sure why that occurred, she ignored it. Getting up, she walked toward the bathroom door and passed it. Turning toward the dining table, she could make out the tea pot and tea cups. Oddly, one cup was already filled with tea.

"…" she said thinking about how the boy seemed to predict what people's wants were. Taking the cup and sipping it, she felt the heated beverage warm her throat and her stomach as it went down. Feeling a little better and relaxing a little, she heard the shower turn off. Taking her time, she let the tea warm herself up a bit. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

'Does Ikari have a change of clothes?' she thought turning to the bathroom door. 'He did have his bag with him.'

'Do they have the clothes he wore earlier today? They are probably wet from the rain…If I ask, then I will know.'

Putting her tea cup down, she walked toward the bathroom. The closer she got to it, she felt strange. Not too sure what the sensation was and a bit tired to think, she tried ignoring it. Asuka heard the water turn off and saw Rei come into view after many seconds passed. She was standing in front of the bathroom door. Despite small amount of light leaking from the bottom of the door, she could only see her without details.

Rei was about to speak when she thought knocking quietly would be better. Gently tapping on the door, it opened a little. Curious on why he didn't close it or lock the door, she heard him. Opening the door a little more to speak, she saw that he was standing naked in front of the sink. He was rubbing his face with his hands while a towel was on his head.

'W-W-What is she doing not wearing any underwear!?' Asuka thought feeling her mouth open in surprise. When the First Child opened the door, the light from the bathroom spilled a bit into the living room. It was then that the red-head noticed that despite the white dress shirt Ayanami was wearing, there was nothing underneath.

'This has to be a rendezvous type night!'

"…" Rei said looking down his figure. Warmth came to her face despite keeping her stoic expression.

"Can I help you with something Miss Ayanami?" Shinji said looking at the First Child with his hands going down to his side. He kept his impassive expression and ignored the voices. The child voice's nose bleed from seeing her outfit while the others were making cat calls. Only the red-blue eye voice had hands over his eyes being red all over.

"…!" Ayanami said blinking and looking at his face. "D-Do you have clothes to wear?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"I see," she said before turning around and closing the door quietly behind her.

'She was blushing?' the Second Child thought seeing a little red on the First Child's face. 'Is she really one of those types of girls? Cold in public, but into adult play in private?'

Seeing the door closed and the illumination die away, it took time for her eyes to adjust again. Rei contemplated why she reacted that way. She had seen boys and men in just swim trunks and Speedos from swim class at school. She knew what parts males had that females didn't have. Wondering if she had intimate feelings for the Third Child, she couldn't say yes or no. Part of her was attached to the Commander which seemed to cause confliction with her.

Going to the dining table, she grabbed her cup and drank more tea. It seemed to calm her down slowly. Thinking about what she saw again, her face felt warm again. Shaking her head to rid of the image, she felt she couldn't relax. It made her feel that asking the Third Child questions would become difficult. Deciding that to calm down in her room, she could re-approach him later.

'Hmm?' Asuka said seeing the First Child come into view. 'She's going back into her room? She's going to do it there!?'

Seeing the First Child's door open and close, the bathroom room door opened quietly. The light from the room seemed brighter than normal making Asuka feel blinded a little. However, the light turned off followed by silence. Blinking, she failed to notice the person inside leaped across the doorway quickly and quietly. As her eyes adjusted, a dull thunder was heard in the background.

'What the hell? Where is this guy?' she pondered opening her door a little bit more. No sounds were being emitted. No footsteps. No objects being moved. No creaks in the apartment. After waiting for a minute, nothing continued to happen. However, she didn't see the person slowly slip into the futon from the far end of the couch.


	32. Reluctant Sleepover, Pt 2

Chapter 32: Reluctant Sleepover, Pt. 2

Asuka waited and waited and still didn't hear anything after the bathroom door opened. Feeling frustrated, she tried to figure out what to do.

'I got to know who this guy is,' she thought slowly opening her door. 'Makes me uncomfortable that he is this stealthy and the possibility that his doing it with Wondergirl.'

Coming up with a plan, she opened up her door and slowly made her way to the bathroom. The closer that she got, she could see that the mystery person was already in the futon.

'Damn…he's freaking quiet,' Asuka thought looking back at the bathroom light. Turning it on, part of the living room became clearer to see. Standing in the door frame, the person's face was turned the other way and the cover was up to his chin.

'I can't see his face,' she thought standing on her tippy toes still unable to see his face. Going back down, she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Heading towards the toilet, she sat down and thought of what to do next.

'_Your girl was looking over here,' _Shino said from the couch.

'_Yeah…so?' _the crazy voice stated from the couch as well. Looking at the floor, the child voice's nose was still bleeding with a red face.

"…" Shinji said with his eyes closed and trying to sleep. He felt a presence nearby on the ground. Opening his eyes and looking up, the red-blue eye voice was lying down under the armrest and staring at him. He just smiled. Looking back to the wall, he closed his eyes again.

Rei was in her bed and stared at the bland ceiling. She didn't hear the bathroom door open after she entered her room. Wondering if the Third Child was doing something else, she heard no footsteps. Telling herself to ignore him, she tried to get some sleep. Despite closing her eyes, something nagged her.

'…' she said opening her eyes in irritation. Getting up and moving to her door, she opened it a little. Seeing the futon, she opened her door a little more. He was in the futon and looked like he was sleeping. Despite not seeing his face, she was about to shut her door when a sound was made.

'Pilot Souryu,' Rei said seeing the Second Child emerge from her room. She walked slowly to the bathroom. Not too sure at what the red head was doing, the restroom light turned on. Looking through the gap of her door, she saw her stand on her tippy-toes a little looking in Shinji's direction.

'Is she wondering who is sleeping in the futon?' the female pilot asked watching the Second Child go into the bathroom and close the door.

Pondering if the male pilot sleeping in the apartment would cause an issue, she concluded that it wouldn't. Based on the aspect that both she and Asuka had their own rooms, there wouldn't be a problem. Wondering if she should inform the Third Child, the image from the bathroom came up again. Shaking her head, she closed her door and quietly went back to bed.

'Alright,' Asuka thought flushing the toilet and going to the sink.

She washed her hands then looked at herself in the mirror. With a confident smirk, she felt ready. Opening the bathroom door, she peered through and still saw the person looking the other way. Seeing an opening on the right side of the couch, she turned off the bathroom light. She began sneaking around the dining table and toward the space between the TV and couch.

'…_?'_ the voices on the couch said seeing the Second Child sneaking quietly towards them. The gym shorts that she was wearing were like Misato's hot pants in length. The yellow loose shirt she had was low cut. Reaching the end of the left side of the furniture, she looked down and got on her hands and knees.

'…_uhhhh…whoa,_' the crazy voice said seeing her breasts show through the shirt opening. His nose started bleeding as he continued to stare.

'…_I'll get some blood packs ready for them,'_ Shoji stated with a sigh seeing a pool of blood around both the crazy and child voice.

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes. Hearing the Second Child crawling softly, he narrowed his eyes. Silently and moving at a snail's pace, he shifted to face the other direction. Once completely over and moving the cover to be over his left cheek, Asuka peered around the right armrest.

'What the?' she said seeing the guy had turned the other way. 'When did he do that? I didn't even hear him move. Freaking ninja!'

Not deterred, she continued crawling as quietly as possible toward the futon. Reaching it, she saw the back of the person's head, but majority of it was underneath the cover. Feeling like she was limited on what she could do, she was still determined to find out who this person was. Curling her lips inward and supporting weight on her right hand, she slowly reached her left hand toward his shoulder.

When Rei heard the bathroom door open again, she ignored it and continued to stay in her bed. Finding ways to distract herself and calm her nerves down, she was about to relax.

"…" she said feeling the nagging feeling still there. The more she ignored it seemed to increase the sensation. Turning to a side, she tried to empty her mind and sleep.

'Leave me alone gentlemen,' Shinji thought clenching his hands into fists.

All of them except the child and red-blue eyed voice were on him. One was forcing his head to turn. Another was gripping his left shoulder and slowly pulling it down. The third was controlling his facial muscles and expressions. Last voice, being the crazy one, was residing inside him waiting to take control. Despite wanting to protest, he couldn't resist due to how tired and mentally drained he was. The presence of the Second Child's hand was above his shoulder.

'_Now!' _the four voices shouted with grins and moved him.

Just as Asuka was about to place her hand on his left shoulder, he suddenly turned toward her. Swearing in her mind, her weight pushed a little forward causing her arm to swing to the left. It caused the cover to be pushed down as he was lying on his back. Quickly planting her hand down to stop her from falling onto the person, she looked down.

'There is nothing going on. Ikari is in the spare futon and is sleeping. Pilot Souryu has returned to her room to go to sleep. Therefore-!' Rei thought then heard fabric move audibly followed by a faint thud.

'That sounded like where Ikari was,' she thought opening her eyes. The impulse was even stronger than before. Not resisting it this time, she quietly moved to the door.

'W-W-What the hell is he doing here?! Asuka stammered in her mind as she froze in place.

Seeing him in more detail being this close, he was still sleeping. The cover was pushed down revealing the loose tank top that he was wearing. The straps were off his shoulders a little which exposed his athletic chest. Looking at his sleeping face, it looked more attractive since it was relax. His mouth had parted a little and she could feel him breathing softly.

'…' the red head stated not moving and continuing to stare. Blinking, she kept looking at his lips. For some reason, they seemed enticing.

'…' she thought feeling herself bite the inside of her lip a little. '…well…he must be exhausted from his event thing.'

'_DOO-IT! DOO-IT! DOO-IT!'_ the voices that were still controlling Shinji's movements chanted in his head over and over again.

'If he hasn't awoken yet…then…then…,' Asuka thought shifting her weight to her left hand. Moving a lock of hair over her right ear, she descended slowly to his face.

Rei got to her door and quietly opened it ajar. Seeing down the living room, Asuka's door was open. Opening it a little more, she peered at the futon and felt her eyes widen. Feeling as if her vision improved a little, the Second Child's face was slowly descending onto the Third Child's face. Asuka's chest was exposed as her shirt opening had drooped lower. Recalling Misato saying that Shinji had some type of phobia of women, stopping the Second Child for her safety was one reason. However, there was an impulse that was stronger, emotional, and sharp.

'What is Pilot Souryu doing?' Rei asked watching the female pilot get closer. It made her clench her teeth.

'…this sensation…it burns…' she thought feeling her face get tense and a scowl forming. It was stronger than the boil over frustration from before. Her chest started to get tight as her mind started to feel a type of anger wash over. Overcome with the emotion, she opened her door loudly.

An inch or two away from his face, Asuka and the voices heard the door nearby open loudly. Blinking and looking at where she was, the Second Child's face became red. It took her much willpower and strength to back away quietly and quickly without making a sound. Crawling backwards and watching the First Child's door, she rolled over to be hidden by the couch.

'God damn it!' Asuka berated herself as she laid flat alongside the front of the couch. 'What the hell was I about to do!? Me, Asuka Langely Souryu, the ace pilot of Eva-02, about to steal a kiss from the slumbering psycho idiot.'

'Not only that,' the female pilot clenched her hands on her head wanting to disappear. 'Wondergirl probably saw me. Damn it! My reputation will falter if she tries blackmailing me! It's okay…I'll just need to find dirt on them so we are even.'

Slowly crawling out of her room, the First Child looked at the space where the Second Child was. The scowl was still on her face thinking about the action the female pilot was about to do. Contemplating why such a strong emotional reaction occurred, her head started to hurt from the nagging sensation and the questions that kept occurring in her head. Looking towards the male pilot, she quietly crawled towards him.

Getting next to him, she sat on her knees and stared at him sleeping. Part of her irritation and anger started to go away. Just looking with her eyes at the possible place the Second Child was hiding, Rei's eyes narrowed. Looking back at the Third Child, she saw that he was still sleeping on his back with his chest exposed. Shaking her head a little still feeling a tidal wave of emotions and sensations, she needed to be distracted.

"Ikari," Rei called quietly.

'He is still sleeping?' Asuka thought slowly and quietly moving to where the left armrest was on the couch.

"…" the First Child said blinking as Shinji kept sleeping. "Ikari."

"…" he said as most of the voices were on him and preventing him from moving or opening his eyes. Only the red-blue voice was missing.

'If he was sleeping like a log, I don't have to worry about him knowing what almost happened,' Asuka thought crouching under the armrest and listening.

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes from still feeling her mind racing. Going with an impulsive response, she placed a hand on his chest were his hear would be. "Ikari…please wake up."

'_Hey,_' Shino stated with a grin looking at the others. '_Let's make him be sleeping beauty.'_

'…_**wwwwhhhhyyy…t-t-t-t-t-t-tttttttttttttttthat sounds…L…O…V…E…L…Y…MY SEEDS!'**_the evil voice stated then shouted the last part next to them. All of them froze and looked around with their eyes. No one was around them.

'…?' Rei said blinking in surprise and confusion. She retracted her hand slowly.

'…_**WhAt'S wRoNg…cat-cAt-CaT-CAT GOYOURTONGUES!' **_the evil voice stated in distortion causing the voices to look around frantically. They still couldn't locate where the voice was speaking from. It suddenly changed its voice to sound like a seductive woman.

'_**Mmm…let me help you pull it out!' **_it said slowly descending from the ceiling.

'…?' she said turning her hand to look at her palm. 'I felt…'

'_**sssssshhhhhhoooooooooooowwwwwweeeeerrrrr mmmmmmeeeee,' **_it said in slow motion causing its vile voice to drop in pitch until it changed. All of them looked up and froze with fear. The evil voice raged at them with an ear bleeding loudness.

'_**SHOWERMEWITHMYUTOPIA!'**_it said causing all the voices present imploded with blood bursting pops.

'…several heartbeats,' Ayanami said blinking and looking back at where she placed her hand. Her eyes widen to see Shinji awake. His eyes slowly moved to where she was.

"…" Shinji said seeing that everything around him was covered in blood and insides of the other voices. The First Child was splashed heavily from the slaughter. Her crimson eyes blended well with the gore. He didn't see the evil voice but heard him give a demented chuckle before it was cut off with a grotesque series of snaps of cartilage and bone. Blinking, all the bloodshed was gone and a sense of relief washed over him.

"Miss Ayanami?" he said quietly and saw her blink. "Is something wrong?"

"…" Rei said feeling her head swimming with thoughts, questions, sensations, and tiredness. Looking at how things were, she wouldn't get any sleep if she went back to her room. The questions she had would remain unanswered. Also, she didn't want the Second Child to get that close again.

"Ikari…I will be sleeping next to you," she stated flatly.

'What?' Asuka thought her ears picking up.

"May I ask why?" Shinji said calmly and impassively.

"I have accrued new questions that I want to talk about."

'Questions?' the Second Child thought. She still believed that the female pilot was going to be doing something else than just asking questions.

"Is now the best time to do so when you and Miss Souryu have the operation tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rei said without hesitation looking directly at him.

"…" he said turning back to the ceiling. Strangely, the voices were not present. "Very well."

'He agreed…but he doesn't sound interested at all,' Asuka thought peering around the corner of the couch. Seeing how Rei was sitting on her knees next to his head, it made the red head think back to the adult activity. If she spread her legs, everything would be exposed for the male pilot to see. However, he was facing the ceiling.

'Let's see Mr. "No emotion and afraid of living with women" tough out with little miss doll,' the red head thought seeing the First Child start to get into the futon.

Seeing Shinji scout over, Rei entered in futon. Bring the cover up to their necks, both started at the ceiling. She could feel that if she stuck her hand out to her right, she would be able to touch him. Halting on that thought, she pondered a little of which question to ask. Giving that both were lying next to each other, it brought up one.

"I've been having this feeling ever since my training with Pilot Souryu began. It doesn't occur all the time, only in the times that we sleep near each other."

"What does the feeling tell you to do?"

"It tells me to get close to her."

'EEHHHH!?' Asuka felt her mouth open in surprise.

"Can you elaborate on 'close'?"

Ayanami pondered a few moments, "Physical contact."

'…what?' Asuka felt her eyes widen.

"Do you mean as in hugging someone?" he asked.

"I believe that is the action the feeling wants me to take."

"Is this an intimate feeling?" Shinji asked which caused the red-head to retract back to the armrest and hold her head.

'Physical contact…but that means…she's a lesbian! She has wanted to get that close to me since we started living together?' Asuka thought then contemplated. She shook her head vigorously.

'No! No way! I don't swing that way. Besides, I have Kaji. He can provide so much more than what she can offer!' she stated to herself and felt firm about.

"…" Rei said and thought about it. It put a sour taste in her mouth thinking about the other female pilot intimately.

"No," she responded coldly and quietly.

"…" the male pilot said feeling odd that the voices were still nowhere to be seen or heard. Feeling a finger tap his head, he looked with his eyes to the left and up. The red-blue eye voice was hanging over the right side of the couch covered with a thick layer of carnage from the body explosions. Despite all the bloodshed on it, the voice was smiling while looking at him.

"I see," Shinji said with a blink and nodding at the voice. It nodded back and rested its arms and head on the backrest of the couch.

"If the feeling is not intimate, are you cold Miss Ayanami?"

"…" She said trying to recall when the sensation occurred. "I don't believe so. I understand that using body heat between two people is used for survival situations in cold environments. But it isn't that."

"…" Shinji said staring back at the ceiling. "If it is neither of the things mentioned, are you seeking comfort from a fellow pilot?"

'Comfort?' Asuka thought blinking and slowly peering around the couch again. 'Is she scared or something?'

"…" Rei said blinking and staring at the ceiling.

The in depth conversation was helping her to rid of a majority of the questions and make her relax. It reminded her of talking with the Commander which brought her comfort. Strangely though, something was causing a change. From the growing amount of times she spent with the Commander's son, she started to see and feel a small separation between the two. Thinking about what the Third Child said, she couldn't come up with an answer why.

"…I do not know…I am not sure why a feel that urge to," she finally replied.

"Do you feel this way with other individuals?"

"…certain individuals…yes."

"Have you confided with them this feeling to help you understand?"

"I tried talking with the Commander about it…"

'Knew it…she does fancy that old man,' Asuka thought now having a little dirt ammunition against the First Child.

"…however…he stated that emotions and feelings can misguide me. He told me not to diverge into them despite my curiosity."

"…from my understanding…" he began seeing a large piece of carnage roll of the red-blue eye voice's head. It quickly grabbed it and threw it away from them. It made a wet disgusting splat on the wall. Blinking, the voice gave him a piece sign and smile brightly at him. Its actions were very strange from what the others normally did to him.

"…having emotions and feelings is what makes someone human. Being curious is a human trait. Exploring what those things are, to understand and learn from, is human nature. To say if those feelings lead to something good or bad, one explores them to find out. People with similar experiences can help express what happened to them when they explored. From experiencing and being informed, one can use that information to evolve."

"…" Rei said letting the information sink in. It was logical and used the aspect that people shared experiences to help one another.

'That is the most I have ever heard him speak in one sitting. Since when did he start sounding smart?' the Second Child thought when she was thinking about what he said as well.

A part of her kind of understood about the First Child meant of wanting comfort from someone. Her reputation as an ace pilot gave her people that appreciated and looked up to her. It provided attention and people to gaze at her ability. Hikari gave her the comfort of someone liking her as a friend. Kaji and Misato were adults that provided some comfort as well; however, she would like the unshaven man to give her more than just comfort.

"Then Ikari," Rei said turning onto her side and looking at his face. "Have you ever been comforted?"

"From what I can recall," Shinji said stoically causing both female pilots to listen. "No."

'…what?' Asuka thought in surprise.

"…" Rei didn't say anything at first. She felt confused on why he said that despite having the Commander as his father. Knowing that he was abandon as a child, she couldn't relate to that feeling. Only knowing the Commander as someone that took care of her, she couldn't comprehend what the male pilot was feeling. It made her feel sad for some reason.

"I do not understand," she said quietly.

"Going through life is a mixture of good and bad. People are born in situations that can be favorable or unfavorable when growing up. External factors can occur that can either help or hinder the situation one is born in or growing in. If an external factor creates a situation to be dire, then two things can occur. One is that other external factors can intervene to change the dire situation. The other is that no external factors intervene and you are left to adapt to the situation alone."

"…" both Asuka and Rei said thinking about what he said. Thinking about how each of their pasts seemed to fit with his explanation, both wondered about what his life situation was.

"Ikari…what would you say your situation turned out to be?" Ayanami asked feeling the impulse of wanting to get closer.

"…" he said closing his eyes. "I rather not say Miss Ayanami."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to."

"…was it unfavorable?"

"Developing a mental disorder would be unfavorable in growing up," he said as Asuka gave a sad smirk.

"…" Rei said feeling the impulse get stronger. Her left hand began to reach out a little.

"Have…have you ever comforted someone Ikari?" Ayanami asked feeling the impulse resonating in her head as she continued to inch her hand closer.

'Whoa-whoa-whoa! That is definitely an invitation flag!' Asuka thought narrowing her eyes at the First Child.

"I have in the past," he said stoically opening his eyes. The second pair of eyes has been staring for a while since Ayanami had entered the futon. Knowing who they were, he didn't say anything.

"Could," Rei asked quietly feeling very nervous as she felt her hand next to his arm. "…I ask you…to give me comfort?"

'She said it…what is psycho man going to say? I bet it is going to be like the typical masculine macho response of sex, isn't it? I will see through your character Third. You can't fool me. All that schizo an afraid of women is all crap. This will be the dirt I have on you,' Asuka thought gripping the couch a little more.

"…" Shinji said looking at the First Child from the corner of his eyes. "What comfort are you seeking?"

"Physical contact," she whispered feeling her chest starting to get tighter.

"…" he was about to say no when the voice that was on the couch was suddenly lying on top of him.

'_I'll take the sensation away so please agree,' _it said with a softer male voice than the others.

'Why?' Shinji thought confused.

'_Because you can sleep without having a trigger reaction.'_

'Why should I trust you?'

'_Because unlike the others, I want to be with you,'_ it said smiling at him. '_I feel that we are one in the same. Kind of like twins!'_

'…' Shinji said feeling perplexed by the oddness of the voice. About to object, the voice vanished.

"…very well," Shinji finally stated after a few moments of not saying anything.

"…!" Rei said feeling the urge hit a peak. She felt her heart beating a little faster. A different sensation was taking over giving her a sense of relief. It created some warmth inside her as a small smile came on her face. She retracted her hand seeing the Third Child move closer to her. He stopped at the center of the futon and she could feel the heat from his body.

"I am ready," he said quietly staring at the ceiling.

Rei slowly wrapped her arms around his left arm and scooted closer to make contact with it to her body. Adjusting a bit to feel comfortable, she saw that her face was near his. Whispering gratitude, Ayanami felt that her mind was easing. Closing her eyes, she moved her head little bit to feel herself falling asleep.

"…" Asuka said from seeing him move over. He was lying like a statue. Slowly, she saw the blue-haired pilot slowly sort of cuddle on his left side. Frowning, she quietly backed up and headed toward her room.

'Bah! Whatever!' she thought rounding the dining table.

'Not like I care!' she thought bitterly passing the table. 'He probably doesn't give a rat's ass about me anyway.'

'Not at all! Not one freaking bit!' she screamed in her head standing in front of her door.

Her hands were clenched into fists and were shaking. Clenching her teeth together, she recognized the feeling that was going through her. It made her angry that it was a yearning. She told herself that it was a sign of weakness. She closed her eyes and ranted at herself over and over again. The sensation changed into an impulse that made her open her eyes.

'GOD DAMN IT!' she screamed in her mind and turned around.

Not even trying to be quiet, she walked pass the bathroom door and headed to the Third Child's right side. Reaching it, she looked down at him unpleasantly. His eyes moved by themselves slowly to look at her as he remained still. She shook off the murky feeling from it and got to the ground. His eyes followed her still giving a creepy look to them. On her knees, she placed her left hand on the floor next to his face and got in front of his face.

"Greetings Miss Souryu. Can I help you with something?" he whispered with a blink with an impassive face.

"…Listen here Third," Asuka whispered harshly with a grave face. Both their noses were almost touching. "I am only going to say this once. I am cold. Men are natural furnaces. I am going to sleep next to you to stay warm. You do anything, I will kill you. You say anything about this, I will kill you. Is that clear?"

"…" Shinji said staring into the ocean blue eyes of hers. "Very well."

"Good," she whispered.

Backing away a little, she pulled her side of the covers up and got in. Scooting over and looking sternly at the Third Child, he was staring at the ceiling and blinking. Narrowing her eyes, she got closer. Looking over at the First Child, she was surprised at seeing her sleeping while resting her head on his shoulder.

'If I do this, then I won't have to do it again,' she thought irritated pulling up the cover. Staring hard at him, she started to latch on. 'There is nothing…special…about…!?'

Asuka wrapped her left arm loosely around his right arm. Placing her head down on the front of his right shoulder, she placed her right hand on his chest. Lost at how his build felt against her, her right leg rested on top of his right leg.

"Miss Souryu?"

"Anything…idiot…you are dead meat," she whispered sternly back trying hard to mask the blush on her face.

"…I understand," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Good…now…s-shut up and let me sleep," Asuka said feeling very comfortable and feeling herself fall asleep quickly.


	33. Bonding Effects

Chapter 33: Bonding Effects

-Rei's Dream-

Ayanami moved a around little and felt something off. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was hugging a body pillow. Not letting go of it, she looked around the room.

'…looks like my…old apartment…' she thought seeing the familiar furniture and settings. However, everything was clean. 'This must be…a dream then.'

Usually she dreams of voids. In them, there are sometimes images of Angels, Evas, and certain locations in NERV HQ. Other times, there was nothing but a void. On rare occasions, another version of herself appears. It will ask her questions of what is her purpose, what is her identity, and try to bend her will towards following its purpose. Ayanami would sometimes respond to it, but most of the time ignores the figure.

Blinking her eyes open a little more, something seemed different. Her old home seemed to be lit more than usual. Looking at the window near her bed, it was open a little. Fresh air was entering the room with birds chirping outside. Squinting at the window more, the sky outside was blue and the sun seemed overhead. Finding the setting outside to be pleasant, she turned her head toward her dresser. Blinking a little bit, she read the time on the clock.

'11:26 am?' she thought confused. 'I slept in?'

Knowing that this was a dream, it had a hyperrealism to it. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, all of her senses were working. She could smell the air from outside, feel the gentle breeze coming in, hear the folding of the sheets as she moved in the bed, see every detail of the inside of her old apartment, and even taste the hint of tea in her mouth.

"…?" Rei said blinking and slowly getting up.

Her feet touched the floor feeling it cooler than being in her old bed. Looking down, she was still dressed in the white dress shirt. Curious, she walked over to the bathroom. Opening it, it looked the same the last time she saw it. Going to the toilet, she flushed it hearing the water roar as it spiraled down.

'This must be a lucid dream,' she thought seeing the water fill up in the toilet.

Looking over at the shower, she walked over and turned it on. Placing her hand towards the water, it was cold at first. Slowly, it changed to a warmer then hot temperature seeing steam being created. Turning the water off, she dried her hand on a nearby towel. Still curious, she exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

Down the hallway, there was no trash at the door. There was two pair of shoes; one was the heels worn for school while the others looked like sandals. Ignoring them, she walked down the hallway and turned left into the kitchen. Everything seemed to be put away and relatively cleaned. On the counter next to the stove was a small paper bag. Going towards it, she caught a whiff of what was emitting from it.

'It's warm?' Rei thought odd as she touched the bag. Opening it and pulling the item out, it was a heated pastry. Still feeling curious, she bit into it feeling the heated buttery goodness hit her taste buds with a sweet cream filling.

"…?" she said staring at the bite mark in the pastry as the thick cream viscously oozed out a little. Taking another bite, it had the same taste as the aroma filled her nose making her want more. Even when chewing and swallowing, the sensations of eating and feeling the warmth go down her throat added to the hyperrealism.

'…I never had a dream like this before,' she thought feeling the left over stickiness from the pastry on her fingers.

About to question what was going on, a knocking came at her door. Blinking in surprise, Rei turned around and peered out of the kitchen. The door didn't move and she just stared. After a few moments, the knocking came again but changed to a different rhythm. Slowly moving toward the door, she felt hesitant about opening it. There wasn't a peek hole to look who was behind it.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me Ayanami," a familiar voice called on the side.

'That sounded like Ikari,' she thought opening the door. Looking at the person on the other side, it looked like the Third Child. His eyes were cobalt blue from the dark magenta. His aura felt different as well. It was brighter and had vigor compared to the murky and stoic one. A form of charm emitted from him seeing that he was smiling at her warmly.

"Ikari?" she asked keeping at stoic expression. The look alike looked her up and down.

"Hey Rei…why are you saying my last name?" he said a little confused. "I thought we agreed to say our first names."

"…" Ayanami said blinking not understanding. "We did?"

"Yeah. Are you not used to it?"

"I appear to be," she said quietly tilting her head. "…Shinji?"

"Heh heh…close. It is Shonj. Though ending with a 'j', it is silent."

"…" Rei said blinking and putting her head back straight. "I see."

"Anyway, how are you doing today?" Shonj asked with a warm smile.

"I am well," she said staring at his attire: white t-shirt over black long sleeves, blue jeans, regular tennis shoes and wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards.

'Is this…the Ikari I subconsciously want?' she thought. Blinking, she was still finding the person's change in atmosphere hard to process. Thinking about it, something about that thought didn't seem right. This look alike didn't seem to emit the persona of either the Commander or Pilot Ikari that she knew.

"That's good to hear and see…I guess. You need more time?"

"More time for what?" she asked.

"For our date silly," he said laughing a little. Thinking that she would make an expression of shock, Rei only tilted her head.

'I am dating him?' she thought confused. 'Why?'

A small amount of wind blew into her apartment and lifted the bottom of the dress shirt. Rei saw his eyes bulge for a second when he grabbed her door and closed it quickly. Blinking and tilting her head, he heard him speak through the door.

"W-Why not g-go get changed R-Rei," Shonj stated red in the face. "I-I will wait here o-outside!"

"…" Ayanami said looking at the door then looking down. Lifting her dress shirt, she was wearing underwear and a bra. Oddly, they seemed a little more risqué than her normal basic undergarments. Letting the bottom end of the shirt drop, she spoke at the door.

"Okay."

Turning around, she headed down the hallway to the living room. Removing the dress shirt and placing it on the bed, she went to the closet. Inside there were school uniforms hanged up as well as other cloths. They weren't the high fashionable clothes; just plain dress cloths. Looking at the dresser, she opened the drawers to see what was in them. Finding more clothes, they were more casual.

Grabbing a t-shirt, she looked at it. Nothing emitted from it nor did she feel the need to put it on. Deciding that all the clothes here were not needed, she went with the school uniform. After putting everything on, she looked at the top of her dresser. The cracked glass picture she had of the Commander as well as his old glasses were not there. Not seeing them there made her feel upset.

'This is a dream,' she thought to herself calming down and grabbed the apartment key on the dresser. 'My possessions are at Captain Katsuragi's residence. There is no need to be upset.'

Feeling ready, she headed to the hallway. Entering it and reaching the door, she put on her heels. Tapping them slightly on the ground, she opened the apartment door slowly. She saw Shonj near the walkway railing rocking on his feet with a daydream face. His hands were in his pockets. Blinking and looking at her, the look alike only raised an eye brow.

"Your school uniform?"

"Is that a problem?" Rei asked with an impassive expression.

"Ah…nope, not really," he said laughing nervously then went to a small smile.

"Ready?" he asked getting a nod from her.

They headed down the walkway and started going down the stairs to the ground floor. Looking around the apartment complex, it looked the opposite of the last time she saw it. The preemies were clean and organize. The entire appearance of the building looked well maintained and occupied. Reaching the pavement, there was a taxi next to the curb.

"I already got a cab for us to head into town," he said looking back smiling in which she just nodded. Opening the door to the backseat, Rei climbed in and scooted to the left side. Shonj entered and sat on the right side. The cab driver was an old man with his white hair combed back. Oddly, he was wearing an orange mechanic jumpsuit. He turned back to look at the two with a kind smile.

"My my, aren't you two a pair," he said looking at both then looked at the look alike male pilot. "Where shall we go charlatan?"

"Ha! Take us to town old-timer!" Shonj stated with a smirk.

"Aye…aye," he said turning back forward and turned on the car.

'Charlatan?' Rei thought looking at the older man in the rear view mirror. The driver didn't drop his kind smile as he accelerated the vehicle forward.

* * *

In NERV, an elevator was ascending to a higher level. Two people were inside the lift though both weren't saying things to each other. Kaji was putting his moves on Misato making her drop her folders. He got her in a lip lock while holding her arms that were struggling to break free. Shifting her weight to escape, she got pinned to the elevator side wall with his lips still on hers. Her only chance was to move toward the elevator doors when it stopped and opened at the floor she was going to. She watched as the numbers went nervously.

(08-13)

(08-12)

(08-11)

(08-10)

(08-09)

The elevator sounded and she shoved him away. When the doors cracked open, she moved out of the elevator still backing up.

"Kaji…I told you we can't keep doing this," she said looking at something to the side. Stuffing down her shirt in her skirt, she combed her unraveling hair a little. Looking back at the elevator, she saw him picking up her things.

"That may be what your words says, but what your lips tell me say otherwise," he said handing back her folders.

"Tell me, which one should I trust? Your lips or your words?" he said giving her his famous smile as the doors closed and the elevator went down.

"…" she said staring at the metal doors for a second trying to understand her own feelings about the man. It just made her skin boil as she threw her stuff at the elevator door making a loud clank. Clenching her hands into fists, it took her a minute to calm down. Picking up her folders, she stomped to the cafeteria.

Reaching the eating area, Misato reduced her fuming look to just looking irritated. Entering, there were a few people inside. Ritsuko was at the coffee station and waved at her. Pointing where she was going, the doctor nodded and got a second coffee mug. Going to the sitting area with the bar stools; it was in front of a viewing window that looked out at the underside of the city. Placing her stuff down on the table, she sat down feeling tired and exhausted. The run in with Kaji made her feel more tired. Thinking about him and what he did, Misato stared frustrated out the window with her head prompted in her hands.

"Here you are," Ritsuko said placing down a coffee mug.

"Thanks," she said a bit happy to see her.

"So, how are the two pilots progressing?"

"Well, they have completed their training three times at 100%," she said proudly.

"I see, still in love hmm?" Ritsuko said changing the subject. Her tactic worked as Misato spitted out her coffee.

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! Who would go out with a man like him?!" said wiping her mouth. "I was still a kid back then and it was the worst mistake that I've made in my life."

"I was saying that he may still like you."

"…" Misato said frowning at her friend and grunted.

"You know you are only proving my hypotheses…Misato, why not actually go with your feelings this time."

"Hmph…nothing has changed between us…he's still immature," Misato looked up at the upside down buildings and gave a sad smile. The small action caused Ritsuko to smile inside at her friend's denial of what the two still have between them. Both of them talked for a little bit till Misato looked at the time. A sigh escaped her mouth.

"Well I have to get back to the kids. Today's D-Day…" Misato said then saw something being reflected from the window. Turning toward it, her eyes widen from the image.

Ritsuko followed her line sight and didn't see anything out in the Geo-Front. She was about to ask when something in the window's reflection caught her eye making her jaw drop. Both saw two men standing and chatting with each other. One was in a lab coat and had small rimmed glasses. The other fellow was wearing civilian clothing but holding a large folder under his right arm. Both were drinking coffee and smiling at each other.

'Shoji?' Ritsuko thought in disbelief.

"Shino?" Misato whispered to herself.

Both whipped to look behind them but the males weren't there. Searching the cafeteria with their eyes, they didn't find the two men. Both turned to each other about to say something when both gave nervous smiles to each other. Saying that they were probably over tired, they got up and left.

-Asuka's Dream-

"Hey Asuka…wake up!" a voice called her.

Asuka opened her eyes and found herself at school with her head on her desk. Sitting up and feeling groggy, her eyes were still heavy. Rubbing them, she blinked a couple of times and looked around the empty classroom in front of her.

"So you've finally awaken sleeping beauty," a sarcastic tone came to her left.

"Oh shut up," she turned and recoiled at the boy sitting in the next desk to her.

"S-S-Shinji!? What are you doing here!?" she asked pointing at him with a fearful face.

'Why is he in my dream?!' she thought in surprise.

"Well good afternoon to you too. Did you bump your head on something?" the boy with brown hair spoke to her resting his head on his prompt left hand.

"Why do you say that?" she asked trying to figure out why he was in her dream frantically.

"Who's Shinji?" the boy turned to her with tired eyes.

That's when Asuka looked at the entire person before responding. His hair was spiked and pulled back like a character of some anime show she saw. A couple bangs hung outside of the front of his face. The eyes were red at first but they had a copper shine to them. His clothing was a school uniform with a dark red undershirt. As for his physique, he looked leaner than the male pilot. The distinct feature the look-alike had was his forearms. They seemed more defined. One accessory he had was the black leather collar that hung around his neck a little loosely.

"Hello, Earth to Asuka," the boy ask again still staring at her. He watched her recoil again and seemed lost of words.

"This might be a stupid question, but are you alright?" the boy asked turning to her.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked quietly looking around the classroom until her gaze came back to the boy.

"…?" he looked at her then hung his head down sighing.

"I said, who are you?!" she shouted a little frightened and annoyed at the imposter.

"AH!" he covered his ears, "Alright already, it's Sno. Geez, maybe I should take you home."

"Sno? What kind of a name is that?" she said almost snickering.

"Beats me. Your mom gave that name a long time ago," he said stretching and yawning.

"My…mom?" Asuka whispered then looked down at her desk. A few quiet moments went by as she heard another yawn from the Third Child's look alike.

"So…" he said looking at her which she kept staring at her desk ignoring the empty ones around her.

"How long is the stare contest going to last?" he started to say, "Because if I was betting, I would have to go with the desk."

She blinked and looked back at him, "That was lame."

He smiled at her, "Good, it shows you WERE paying attention."

Staring at his smile it seemed to give two impressions. It seemed gentle yet there was a wicked look to it. She thought if his smile went any bigger he would look like a lunatic. Looking back at her desk, she tried to figure out what was going on. The sun's rays through the window felt nice against her skin. Looking at the windows, it appeared to be the late afternoon.

"Where is everybody?"

"They went home. Today was the last day of the school before summer vacation."

"So…what are you doing here still?" she asked turning to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes than stared forward.

"Waiting for you to get your butt moving Princess," he said rolling his eyes.

"W-What you say!?" she raised her voice and got into his face.

"I said, I'm waiting for you to wake up so we can walk home," he said in her face.

"W-Walk home!? With you!? Why would I do that?" she stated not moving. She thought he was going to yell as he frowned at her but sighed instead.

"We've been doing that for a while Asuka," he said ignoring her confused face.

"Come on, your mom is probably worried about you," he said getting his school bag and getting up. Putting the backpack on, he walked to the classroom door. Sno heard something of a murmur and stopped. Turing around, he saw her head downcast.

"You say something?"

"…she's…dead…" the red head said quietly.

"Who?"

"She is," Asuka yelled looking at the ground.

"Asuka I don't kno-" he was cut off by Asuka running at him and rushed him hard to the door. It created a loud rattle as she pinned him.

"She's dead, you bastard!" she said with irritation. She reeled her fist back and it collided with an open palm. Surprised that he was able to withstand her punch, the Second Child looked at his face. Recoiling a little in fright, he was grinning at her. It did make him look crazy. But, what he said threw her in a loop.

"You wanna bet?" he said making his grin wider and showing his teeth.

Asuka stood stiff in fright and saw him put her arms at her side. There were calluses on this finger tips. His unnerving smile dropped and he gently grabbed her right hand.

"Come on boob head," he said as he opened the classroom door and led her out.

They walked down streets of a city she didn't recognize. Coming to the end shops, they then entered an area of suburban homes. None of the streets or locations around brought any recollection to her. But all that didn't really matter as Asuka kept glancing on how she was holding hands with the Third Child clone. It felt nice how soft his hand was holding hers.

They stopped at a two story house that was two suburb houses wide and at least two and a half houses long. Luxurious was what the house emitted. Looking at the driveway, a red Mercedes-Benz was parked at the driveway. There was no one inside the car. Both headed toward the white entrance door and stood in front of it. His hand let go of hers in which she blinked then looked at her hand.

'Seems awfully real,' Asuka thought looking back up to see Sno ring the doorbell. A few moments past when nothing happened and he ringed again.

"What is that mother of yours doing? I hope it isn't some wicked experiment like last time?" he said narrowing his eyes at the white door.

"I thought you enjoyed those Sno," a mature voice came from behind them. Both slowly turned around wide eye when Sno spoke.

"ARGH! How do you do that!?" he asked placing a hand on his heart.

"Trade secret!" the older woman chimed happily. Then she leaned close to his face letting her luscious red-orange hair drape over her shoulders.

"But, I could show you if you want to," she said slyly.

"Heh heh…I'll pass. Besides, boob head over there has amnesia today-Ow-ow-ow-ow! Hey!" he said as the older woman got him into a chock hold.

"Wise cracks won't get you any dates. Now hold this," she said tightening her hold.

"Alright, I get it," he struggling to breath.

Asuka stared wide-eye as the woman put down the boy and gave him a grocery bag. She walked over to her and bent forward to look at eye level. Both were looking at each other's ocean blue eyes.

"Hello honey, are you feeling alright today?" she asked gently with a smile on her face.

"M…momma?" Asuka asked surprised and shocked.

"What's wrong honey?" the woman asked concerned putting a hand on the Second Child's forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever."

"…!?" Asuka said feeling the woman's hand on her forehead. It felt soft and warm. She was taken aback when the older female placed her forehead on hers.

"Today's your big day, isn't it Asuka?"

"…y-yeah," the Second Child stated feeling lost and happy.

"I know you will do well. Knock them dead," the woman said placing a hand on her cheek.

"…" Asuka said smiling at the woman's face smiling back at her. "I will momma."

* * *

The early morning came as Misato drove back to her apartment. Turning into the parking garage, she parked the car. Getting out, she walked quickly into the lobby. While going up the elevator, she looked at her watch.

'Still got time to get them something to eat before the operation begins,' the Captain thought as the elevator stopped going up and opened.

Heading toward her apartment door, no one else was up and around. Inserting her apartment keycard, she opened up the door. Taking off her shoes, she walked down the hallway into the living room noticing it was still dark. Turning on the lights, she saw something on the floor behind the couch.

"…?" Misato said with a surprise. "Well I'll be."

Thinking of the best way to wake them up, a grin came on her face. Quietly going into the kitchen, she saw that a frying pan was left on the stove. Next to it was a metal mixing spoon. Grabbing both and heading back, she couldn't stop smiling. Standing at the bottom end of the futon, she started clanging the frying pan with the metal spoon.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy heads!" Misato said continuing to beat the cookware together. She saw the sleeping people slowly blink their eyes open.

"God Misato…shut up!" Asuka groaned covering her ears with a pillow.

"…?" Rei said grimacing her face a little to the loud banging nearby.

"Today's the day you two," the Captain said smiling watching them still trying to get awake. Placing the frying pan and spoon on the dining table, she went to Asuka's side. Bending down, she grabbed the futon cover.

"Up and at 'em," Misato said standing up and removing the cover.

"…!?" she said in surprise and shock with her mouth hanging open. Asuka sat up and started rubbing her eyes.

"Jeez Misato…can't we get five more minutes?"

"Captain," Rei said pushing up a little from lying on her side. "Is something wrong?"

Misato was looking back and forth between the two female pilots still having a hard time believing what she was seeing. Asuka blinked and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her clothes though her shirt opening was pulled down a bit. Looking to her left, Rei's dress shirt was open. If her left knee was not in front, then she would have been more exposed than she already was. Both pilots looked between them and saw no one there. Only Asuka seemed to be affected greatly by the discovery.

"NO! Misato! It's not what you think!" Asuka started panicking. Standing up quickly, the pilot started shaking the Captain a little. Both heard Ayanami stand up and looked at her. She looked impassively at them then looked down at herself. Seeing herself exposed, she started buttoning the shirt to be less exposed.

'…they didn't…' Misato thought feeling her face grimace a little.

'What the hell you doing Wondergirl!? That makes it worse!' Asuka screamed in her head feeling blue in the face.

"Ooookay," Misato said closing her eyes and giving a tight smile to them. "I will ignore this for now…just…go get changed."

"I'm telling you we didn't do anything!" Asuka wailed shaking the Captain a little again. Misato grabbed the pilot's hands and placed them to her side.

"I'm sure you two didn't do anything," Misato said ignoring the fact that the red-head's low cut shirt drooped lower from the shaking. She turned around and headed to the kitchen. "Just go get changed."

'ARGH!' Asuka thought placing her hands on her head.

'Is sleeping next to each other that problematic? This didn't happen in previous days…I don't understand,' Rei thought tilting her head a little.

Both pilots went to their rooms to change while Misato went to the refrigerator. Opening it up, she grabbed a beer. Cracking it open and taking a swig, she exhaled out. Closing the door, Pen-Pen opened up his door from the smaller refrigerator unit next to the bigger one. He was about to step out and greet his owner when the lavender woman groaned loudly and head butted the larger refrigerated door.

"…" the penguin said blinking and slowly closed his refrigerator door to hide.

'Damn it…now I have to layout ground rules and keep an eye on them,' Misato thought still having her head on the refrigerator door. 'If the Commander finds out…I'm dead.'

After getting dressed quickly, the three went to her car and drove to NERV. Once there, the pilots changed into their plug suits and headed toward the Eva cages. Shinji was already in Unit-01 on standby. The two pilots got into their units.

Topside, UN fighter planes littered the sky as the Angel came back to life. Its two bodies fused back in its unison form and continued walking forward from when it stopped. It was heading toward the mountain sides.

"The target has broken the final defense grid at Ogora," Aoba said.

"Alright, we won't fail this time," Misato said then hit the intercom to Unit-00 and Unit-02.

[Make sure to raise your AT-Fields when the music starts. Then follow the operation choreography. Are you two ready?]

[Yes ma'am] both Asuka and Rei responded together.

"The target has entered the mountain" Aoba said.

[You ready Wondergirl?] Asuka asked through the comm-link with Unit-00.

[…ready…] Rei said hating that name.

"Target has entered ground zero."

"Detach external power," the Captain ordered making the power plugs pop off the backs of the Evas. The emergency power turned on and the battery life countdown began.

"Evas launch!" she stated as both Evas launched upward from the underground tunnels to the surface as their training music turned on.

'Just like practice, just like practice,' Rei/Asuka thought in unison while gripping a metal spear. With the lock bolts off on the lifts they were on, the Evas flew into the air when their elevator stopped at topside level. Sighting the Angel below them and descending, they did a forward flip then threw their spears. The first one was blocked but the second cut the Angel down the middle. Both Evas landed as battle rifles shot out of buildings nearby. Grabbing them, they fired at the Angel; however, both weapons were useless against the creature's armor.

Out of ammo, the Angel started to fire weak positron beams. In unison, both Units did graceful back springs as each beam missed. With the last back spring, the Evas landed on a platform that lowered. It triggered a thick reinforced steel plate to rise in front of them to block the last beam. Both Evas came out of hiding and fired with spare rifles using the wall as cover. The twin Angels jumped over the volley of bullets toward the plate. Both Evas jumped away as the Angels slashed their claws at them. The steel wall cover shredded into pieces.

Misato order the station and flying UN forces to send another volley strike at the Angels. A rain of missiles pounded on the Angels causing a distraction while the Evas powered up into a fighting unison force. Both ran and did a left uppercut to the Angels. Knocking them up in the air a little, the Units then spun and did a right ax kick to the face of each Angel body. As it flew back, the Angels meshed back into its unison form with two cores exposed on the surface. Seeing their chance, the Evas power jumped into the sky with the sun behind them.

The NERV crew looked at the scene smiling as the dance was almost over. Twirling in unison and in a downward fall, their speed increase down to the standing Angel. Asuka kept on growling while Rei looked determined to land the final blow. The last move was the side by side dragon kick that struck the Angel's two cores furiously. From the impact, the Angel couldn't hold the tremendous pressure being pressed on its chest. It fell down and was being grinded up a mountain side by both Evas standing on it. Reaching near the top, the cores cracked open from the pressure. A final explosion of the Angel sounded as the emergency battery timer hit zero.

The NERV crew looked proudly at the performance. When the blast and residue cleared, both units were sitting near the crater's center. It would have been better if they ended standing, but it still looked professional. Misato activated the comm-link toward the two units.

"Nice job you two! Excellent work!"

[Hmph! It was nothing that the Great Asuka Langley Soryu couldn't do!] the red head replied.

[Thank you Captain] Rei replied quietly.

"Captain. Begin retrieval of both Units," Kozo said from the command chair.

"Yes Commander."

"Dr. Akagi?" Maya stated from her panel.

"What is it?" Ritsuko stated looking up from her clipboard.

"Pilot Ikari's synch ratio is a bit lower than normal."

"Oh, he was out meeting an old acquaintance," Misato interjected with a small smile. "Probably spent all night catching up with him or her."

"Really?" Ritsuko stated with a small smile. "That's nice."

Kozo overheard them and immediately thought of Gendo's plan of information gathering on his son. Not turning his head, he saw the silver eyed Third Child smirking while pushing up his glasses. When the sub-commander blinked, the look alike was gone. The Commander's plan started to seem like a good idea.


	34. Info-Gave

Chapter 34: Info-Gave

After the operation, the retrieval of Eva-00 and Eva-02 were completed. Misato heard from Kozo that the Commander would be returning tomorrow and would give her report to him that day. Saluting, she went looking for the pilots at the locker rooms. About to head toward the elevator, she noticed the Third Child down a hallway. He was already dressed in his normal attire and was slowly walking toward the cafeteria. Getting out her phone and texting both female pilots to meet her in the cafeteria, she followed him. He got in line and had a tray and plate.

"Morning Shinji!" Misato said standing next to him.

"…" Shinji said slowly turning his head and slowly blinking at her. "Morning Miss Misato. How are you?"

"That is some dark circles around your eyes," she said surprised seeing how tired his face looked.

"I see," he said turning back to the cafeteria line of food.

"How was your meeting with your old friend?"

"It went," he said seeing sporadic images of last night occupy his vision. They went away after blinking. "…well."

"That's nice. What did you two talk about?" she asked grabbing a pastry. He grabbed two different pastries but set them aside on napkins.

"…" Shinji said grabbing some eggs. When he put them on his plate, they changed into chunk of gray matter. Narrowing his eyes, he continued forward a little. "Stuff."

"Aw come on. You can give a little more than that," Misato asked then saw his eyes rapidly looking around for a second or two before calming down. Keeping up with him, it was different to see him look so tired and out of it. He scooped some rice onto his plate.

"We talked about a couple of activities that was done in the past regarding contract work," Shinji said guiding his tray to the condiment and beverage station. "Would you like coffee Miss Misato?"

"Sounds interesting…oh, yes please."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Just a shot of each."

Making two cups of the same type and grabbing silverware, both headed towards an empty table. Sitting down, both started to eat. Glancing at him, she noticed that his eyes looked very dull.

"I'm guessing you didn't get enough sleep?"

"That's correct," he said eating without closing his eyes. He was eating the eggs; however, they kept altering back and form between the yellow color food and gray matter. Putting some ketchup on them did alter the taste a little. Misato heard his stomach growl a bit loudly.

"…when was the last time you ate?" she asked with a deadpan face.

"Last evening," he said take a drink of his coffee. He heard her sigh.

"By the way…since the operation is done, does that mean you won't be coming over everyday?"

"Correct."

"You'll still be coming over like you did before, right?"

"Yes," he said hearing her sigh in relief. He glanced at her and blinked. Turning back to his plate, the rice appeared as individual insects. Feeling his eyes close for a second, he opened them and drizzled ketchup on them.

"…" he said eating the rice that didn't taste like the grain. Each chew had crunches and pops in his mouth.

"I got to tell you. Your idea of training those girls together sounded good in the beginning," she stated seeing him finishing the rice. She couldn't tell, but he looked a bit miserable.

"Would you care for a refill Miss Misato?" he asked slowly turning his eyes to her.

"Nah, I'm okay," she said watching him slowly close his eyes to blink.

Nodding his head, he picked up the two pastries and his mug. Watching him, he went to the beverage station. Placing both pastries in the microwave, he set the timer. Refilling his coffee, he returned to the microwaves. He grabbed two small take along warming bags and placed each pastry in one. Returning to the table, he placed the two bags at two empty chairs then sat down.

"Has something happened to them?" he asked turning to her. She gave a nervous smile then scooted closer to him. Up close, he looked more tired.

"Well…kind of…alright, but don't tell anyone," she said then told him what she saw this morning. Asuka and Rei came into the cafeteria and saw Shinji and Misato sitting at a table. Seeing her whispering to him, he didn't express anything. Slowly, his eyes turn toward them. The red-head immediately frowned and headed over to them.

"There you are!" Asuka stated getting closer as Misato broke away and had a nervous smile. She saw the male pilot stand up slowly.

"Morning Miss Soryu. How are-" he began when she stopped in front of him and gripped his collar. She got in his face.

"Can it! I have questions and you have answers," Asuka said quietly in a threatening way.

'Oh man…here we go,' Misato thought seeing the First Child walked towards their table with a stoic expression. Almost everyone near them had stopped talking and was watching them.

"…" he said with a slow blink.

"What did Misato say to you?"

"Where you and Miss Ayanami were sleeping this morning when she woke you two up."

"What else?"

"That was it."

"I don't believe you. Knowing Misato, there was some other information she confide in you."

"Other than that it must have felt awkward to sleep separately when both you and Miss Ayanami had to do so for days straight, she didn't give any other information."

"…" Asuka said not loosening her grip. "What did you tell her?"

"Regarding what?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Regarding what Miss Soryu?" he asked blinking impassively at her.

"About last night."

"I told Miss Misato about my meeting with my acquaintance."

"Oohh, was that all?"

"Yes."

"…" Asuka said still frowning and turning toward the Captain. She had her arms across her chest and seemed a little uncomfortable. Blinking and looking around, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Rei, though still stoic, had shifted her stance feeling uncomfortable from how many people were staring. Feeling embarrassed, she let go of him and sat down followed by Ayanami.

"I have gotten pastries for you if you are hungry madams."

"What kind?" Rei asked calmly seeing the small bag in front of her.

"Both are croissants with sweet cream filling," he said. Without hesitation, the First Child slowly opened the front bag opening. Pulling the pastry out, she blinked and paused a little before taking a small bite. It reminded her of the dream she had.

"Thank you Ikari," Rei said quietly in which he nodded.

"…?" Misato said watching the First Child eat. Asuka slowly opened the bag and started eating the pastry. She didn't say anything at first. She quietly muttered thanks in which he nodded.

'Still acts like a butler even when in sleep-deprived mode,' Misato thought watching him lethargically open and close his eyes.

The next day, Misato was standing in Commander Ikari's office. Always feeling nervous in front of him, his office décor didn't help either. The dark lighting, cold temperature, and his cold gaze all spoke to impose. However since meeting his son, his cold gaze and dark interior design wasn't as bad as she remembered it.

"I have read your report. Tell me in your words Captain of the progress that was made between the First and Second Child," Gendo stated in his most used hand position while sitting.

"Despite the nature differences between both pilots, both were able to achieve the operation goal before the day of the operation," Misato stated back.

"Were there problems?"

"There were, but those were expected."

"Meaning?"

"Uh…I guess girl problems…sir," she stated in which he didn't press it further.

"Why did you decide to use the First Child instead of the Third Child?"

"I thought this would have been a good exercise and development for the First Child as a pilot as well as learning to work with other pilots."

"I see," he said not moving. "What made you decide to transfer the residence of the First Child to your household?"

'…He didn't even know her living conditions?…no…he would know…,' Misato thought to herself biting her tongue. 'Damn bastard.'

"Upon visiting the First Child's residence, the condition of her dwelling was unsanitary. She showed signs of not being able to take care of herself. The First Child did rebuke, but changed her mind when she couldn't prove that she was able to maintain a sanitary and stable home environment."

"I see," he said not sure if this would help or hinder his scenario. "What has been the First Child's behavior since being at your household?"

"She still acts the same in regards to attitude, mannerisms, and thought process," Misato said finding his form of concern of Ayanami to be weird.

"…" Gendo said putting his hands on the table. "Very well. I will allow the First Child to stay at your residence; however, I will transfer her if I deem it necessary. Is that clear Captain?"

"Yes sir."

"Good work. You are dismissed," the Commander stated seeing her salute. Misato turned around and walked out. Once out of the office and the doors closed, the two older men in the office didn't hear a loud sigh of relief. Once she was gone, Kozo stepped out from the shadows.

"What is your plan of action Ikari? This will no doubt cause commotion from SEELE," Fuyutsuki stated which the man in red-glasses nodded.

"Assemble all personnel as well as the law officers required for the "Info-gave" operation in a couple of days," he said listening to his voice echo in his cold office.

"Is it wise to go against the Third Child? Do remember what he did to the traitor inside NERV during Jet Alone?" the older asked. Gendo remembered seeing the video feed of the brown haired boy's action disturbed him a little. At the same time, to have a tool that causes fear in his enemies was appealing.

"It doesn't matter. Once this operation is complete, things will be put back to the correct course of the scenario," he stated looking in his dark lit room. The Sub-commander nodded. Both heard someone clapping slowly and loudly in the room.

"_Goooooddd_," the humored voice cooed but the face never showed. The clapping faded to nothing. Gendo stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm going to see the doctor for a mental scan," the Commander said walking toward the two swing doors. When the doors closed, Kozo felt an eerie presence next to him. He turned finding the silver eye Third Child clone spinning around in the Commander's dark leather chair.

"Who are you?" he asked it believing his mind was slipping.

"_Oh come now Professor Fuyutsuki, don't be paranoid. In reality, I'm not here or there…more like in the middle of someone's mind,"_ he said stopping the spinning and looked dizzy.

"You mean the Commander?" the older man asked striking a chuckle from the young adult.

"_Ah that paradise would be lovely, but I only wonder in his product of human reproduction,"_ the older clone said turning to him making the older man feel a chill down his spine.

"You mean the Third Child?" he asked striking a nod from the look alike.

"Wouldn't he, having the mental disorder, be the only one that sees you?"

"_That is for you to find out,"_ the boy spun in the chair once giggling. When the chair turned around completely, the clone was gone. Blinking in surprise, he followed Gendo's idea to make sure that the Shinji clone wasn't joking about only being in the Third Child's head.

A couple of days went by in which the clean up from the Angel attack was completed. Rei and Asuka had a day off in which Misato took them shopping. Though the First Child stated that she had a sufficient amount of clothing, the Captain pressured her to pick a couple of outfits. Asuka asked if the Third Child was not going to be visiting the apartment anymore. The Captain stated that he'll visit once or twice a week to do the same butler duties. At the end of the day, they got a call from NERV about attending a conference with the Commander in a couple of days. After the day off, the two pilots went back to school in which they had a week's worth of make up to do.

On the day of the meeting, all the attendants made their way to NERV HQ. Escorts were given to the three police personnel as they reached the checkpoint. In a dark conference room, all were present: Commander Ikari, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, Pilot Soryu, Pilot Ayanami, Captain Katsuragi, Dr. Akagi, Special Investigator Kaji, Lieutenants Ibuki, Aoba, and Hyuga, Police Chief Yogosami, Officer Hymity, and Secretary Blaze. All sat around a long oval table with Gendo sitting at the end nearest to the door. Ryu sat at the other end with Nami to his right and Rayne to his left.

"I've gathered you all here in regards of the Third Child," Gendo said coldly to everyone and glanced at the professor who started walking to everyone handing them folders.

"Fuyutsuki."

"As you may well know, the Third Child has been a great asset as a pilot despite his mental instability," he started to say as he finished giving out single folders to everyone. Each of the folders had a classified seal that stated orders not to open until officially ordered to. This of course drew everyone's attention.

"When the seals are broken on these folders, the operation will begin. That being said, is there anyone who would not like to participate?" he asked to the people around the table.

'Operation…what did Shinji do?' Misato and Nami wondered as both stared at the Sub-Commander.

Most of the people around the table were curious at various degrees. Makoto, Shigeru, and Maya weren't entirely sure why they were called but didn't move. Rei stayed though was trying to figure out what did the Commander want from the Third Child. Asuka was getting a little anxious because this was something against the male pilot. While she saw him as a rival, she didn't want to get on his bad side.

Ryu kept a straight face looking at Gendo. He held a small grudge against him dealing with an "accident" years and years ago. Rayne kept her sights on the folder as two things were puzzling her. The blue haired teen with crimson eyes made her wonder if she was related to Shinji due to slight similarities. Her other thought was about the building she was in. The name NERV sounded so familiar yet she couldn't identify where or why.

"If any of you object, leave at once," Gendo spoke with authority which froze everyone's thoughts. No one moved and just stared at the Commander.

"Alright, Operation 'Info-Gave' begins. Please open the folder in front of you and please read only the first page," the Sub-Commander stated. People ripped open the seal to reveal a couple of documents and some photographs of the pilot's house.

"Dr. Akagi, explain the first page," Gendo said not looking at the documents just staring forward with his hands in front of his face.

"The first document is a medical record that NERV has conducted on the Third Child since being at NERV. It also contains the MAGI's predictions as well as findings that I and some medical staff have found about the pilot," the faux blonde doctor said. As people read, the only thing that was expressed by mostly everyone was shock.

"WHAT!? The MAGI said that about him!?" Misato said out loud from shock.

"35% possibility?" Maya looked at the manuscript surprised. Everyone except Rei, Ritsuko, and the two Commanders showed any emotion. A hand rose.

"Yes Chief Yogosami?" Ritsuko asked.

"Sorry for us not being up to speed with the terminology. Could you explain what the probability of being an Angel means? And also what this MAGI is?" he asked with a calm face.

"That information is classified" Gendo answered looking at him with his eyes.

"I see," he said continuing to read the medical chart. Some of the NERV personnel looked back and forth between the two.

"Dr. Akagi," Kaji asked looking at the blond doctor. "What is the unknown 10% in the Third Child's blood?"

"Good question," she stated getting out a small remote device. Clicking the button, a large screen on the opposite wall of Gendo turned on. Three screens showed a microscopic view of blood cells, chemical compounds, and a small canister that held a blood sample.

"As you can see, this is the Third Child's blood. To the naked eye, it looks like normal blood. But, on a microscopic level," she said hitting another button which magnified the screen to show blood cells next to each other.

"If you can see, there are tiny black holes in each blood cell. Though we haven't identified what this "black spots" are, they seem to be separate from the blood cells when the MAGI analyzed it."

Everyone stared at the screen seeing black holes on the cells. They didn't look like cancer cells more like someone just dabbed paint spots on them. The eerie part was all the blood cells had the same black hole in the same location.

"Has there been any growth in these black spots?" Misato asked.

"From the time I first analyzed it till now, I haven't seen any."

"In summary Doctor," Gendo broke the conversation.

"In summary, the Third Child has 90% human blood while 10% of his blood is of unknown substance," blond scientist stated sitting back down.

"Continue reading," the Commander stated.

They began to read more on the medical information till it came to his mental state. That's when more emotions took place. Misato expressed nothing but was trying her best not to frown. The bridge monitors had some degree of pity. Kaji seemed confused by the report. From his interactions with the boy, he seemed to talk and act fine though stoic. Rei sat their emotionless and clenched her hands on her school skirt. Asuka just shot an eyebrow and looked at the doctor.

'He's gone into the third stage? What a load of bull. He was fine at school yesterday,' she thought narrowing her eyes at the report.

To most of the NERV personnel, they didn't see a reaction come from the three police personnel. The secretary looked calm turning another medical page. The other young female officer was tapping a finger on the folder while looking through the manuscript. The police chief looked mildly interested.

"Now move to the next item please," Fuyutsuki asked them all.

Everyone picked up the next item which was a blue print of the Third Child's home. To what they saw, there was about a mile radius around the boy's house till city buildings were near. There were also pictures of the boy's home. Only Misato and the police personnel shivered from the memory of when they first visited that home.

'He lives that far away,' the Special Investigator and bridge monitors thought the same thing. A few moments passed.

'Why does he live that far away? Is it because of his mental disorder?' Rei thought.

'A place all the way out there…well, he is a weirdo,' Asuka thought.

"Now that you are familiar with the technical specs the last document contains the information about the operation," the Sub-commander stated.

Everyone turned to the last piece of paper that had a title named "Info-gave". All read the content and recoiled a little. Everyone stared at the Commander who coldly stared back.

"How many of you have seen the Third Child with an alteration in his appearance?" he said. Everyone looked at each other then each raised their hands except two of the three law officers. Ryu and Nami looked at Rayne with a raised eyebrow, but nothing register on her face.

"For those who have, how many alterations have you seen excluding his current appearance?" he asked again.

Everyone looked at each other thinking the Commander was crazy but complied. Rayne was only going to raise one finger, but thought about the time in the pawn shop. Since all those color orbs were hovering around him, then they must have been his voices. Gendo was expecting his crew to only raise one finger and looked at each.

Gendo: 1

Fuyutsuki: 1

Ritsuko: 2

Makoto: 1

Maya: 1

Shigeru: 1

Misato: 2

Kaji: 1

Asuka: 1

Rei: 5

Rayne: 6

Everyone thought that everyone seeing another Shinji was surprising. People blinked in surprise seeing that both Rei and Rayne saw many alterations.

"There's six of him!?" Misato and Ritsuko chimed at the same time.

"From what I remember seeing, yes," the female officer said.

"You have seen five, Pilot Ayanami?" Gendo asked feeling a headache brewing.

"Yes Commander."

"Could you describe them?"

"Yes," Rei said and described the ones she has seen. For each one she described, certain NERV personnel would nod their head.

"Is it me or is this group kooky to you guys," Ryu muttered watching their actions. He heard two whispers agreeing with him. His smirk was hidden in the dark shadows that littered the room.

"Officer Hymity," Gendo said addressing the young officer. "You said you saw six. Are the one's Pilot Ayanami stated the same?"

"Yes sir."

"What is the sixth one?"

"His irises were a darker red than Pilot Ayanami's, pupils were smaller, and the sclera was blackened," she said watching the other peoples' reaction.

"Do you have proof?" Gendo coldly asked. The Chief reached in his inner coat pocket and retrieved a plain looking disc inside a CD case.

"What is it?" the Commander asked still in his favorite pose. Everyone saw the Chief twirl it in his hands and nonchalantly placed on the table making a dull slap.

"Security footage of Officer Hymity's description of the kid," he said frowning a little at the Commander. "But there is a tiny catch before we share it with you."

"What is your claim?"

"Do you have proof that these alterations exist?"

Everyone seemed to open their mouths then closed them instantly. Proving something that was only imaginary was folly. Gendo instructed Dr. Akagi to use the photo and searched in her clipboard. She found it and passed the picture around the table. Everyone seemed to recoil a little seeing a bit of evidence that there was another Shinji around. When it reached Nami's hands, she stared at the picture awhile.

'So this is an alteration?' she thought then turned the photo around. A date was labeled on the back. Her neutral expression didn't change; however, her pen was getting bent to almost breaking.

When Ryu got the photo, he stared at the small familiar boy sadly. When he saw the time the picture was taken, he could only glare back at the man on the other end. Rayne took a look at the photo seeing an ocean-blue eye toddler smiling which made her smile a little. The corners of her mouth turned upside down seeing the back. She passed it to the Second Child.

'So this is a different Third…' she thought staring at the photo. Then turned it around and saw the time stamp.

'What the hell?!' Asuka thought about to open her mouth when the Commander was staring at her. Frowning at him, she passed the picture to the First Child and looked at something else.

'This seems like the one in the dream,' Rei contemplated. Wondering how a photo was taken, she looked at the date on the back. People saw the female pilot's eyes widen in surprise. New questions flooded her head in which one came out.

"Dr. Akagi?" she asked quietly that seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Yes Pilot Ayanami?"

"Pilot Ikari doesn't wear contacts, yes?"

"He does not."

"…I see." Rei said still looking at the date with a surprised face.

"Is something wrong Pilot Ayanami?" Gendo asked a little intrigued why the female pilot looked surprised.

"No Commander," she said and passed the photo to the next person before returning back to the doctor.

"You have your evidence. We shall see yours now," Gendo stated. Controlling the urge to punch the man, he looked back at the disc.

"Fine, I'm satisfied. If you are going to show it now, I would like to be excluded from the room," he said with his jaw muscles tightening. He remembered when his surveillance team found the video and show it to him. Needless to say, he and a few others became disturbed. Nami fainted when the slaying commenced.

"I would like to be excluded as well," Nami asked shivering a little from the memory.

"All three of you will have to stay," Gendo replied coldly.

"You don't trust us, do you Commander?" Ryu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Evidence could be contaminated," he stated.

"Ohhh?" Ryu said crossing his arms. "If that is the case, then could you tell us three why use a dated photo as your evidence? Ours happens to be a few days old."

"It shows proof that there is an alteration."

"Was Pilot Ikari abandoned?"

"Does it matter now if he was or not?" the Commander stated and saw the Chief glare at him.

"…ten years ago, there was a large series of kidnapping by unknown individuals or organization. Most of the targets were children around the Neo-Tokyo area. The police were never able to find a trail of where the children were taken; however, the kidnappings stopped four years ago. None of the 600 children that were kidnapped were found," Ryu stated calmly not dropping his glare. Everyone looked at the Chief with surprise and shock.

"Was your son kidnapped…or did you even know what happened to him?"

"I left him with his uncle in the neighboring mountain side," Gendo said looking coldly at the older officer.

"Is that so?" Yogosami said and turned to the secretary. "Miss Blaze, could you give a detailed history report of Pilot Ikari?"

"That is classified information," Gendo spoke coldly watching as the blonde women open her folder pulling out a couple of papers.

"What is made to the public is not considered classified Commander," Nami stated unfazed and continued. "Despite there being a small amount about his whereabouts in recent years, there is no information in his youth."

Everyone involved were looking back and forth between the Commander and the Chief. Their growing hostility kept the rest of them quiet. Also, the information that the police personnel were stating started to make them wonder.

"Are you finished?" Gendo stated still calm and cold.

"Unless you can give me doubt that he wasn't a kidnapped victim, I will stop. If he is, then this will change. In the interest to all the families affected and neighboring police stations, he will be needed to help find where the kidnappers are as well as the children."

"I see," the Commander stated and pulled out a large envelope that was from his pile of papers. It was passed along the members of the table till it came to the hands of Ryu.

"Inside are the reports of the Third Child's activities and movements being with his uncle during the missing time periods you have stated," Gendo said moving back to his hand pose.

'He kept that tight lip of Shinji's whereabouts?' Misato thought feeling a sense of relief about the male pilot. All the NERV personnel saw the three police personnel reading the reports with scrutiny. No one saw the smirk that Gendo was hiding behind his hands.

"…" Ryu said asking for the papers that both Nami and Rayne were scanning. He placed them back in the envelope. The officer never dropped his glare.

"Does that answer your question?" the Commander asked.

"It does," he said passing the envelope back.

"Now Chief, your evidence," Gendo commanded and saw the male officer picked up the disc case and slide it on the table. It went down the middle and stopped in front of him.

"Go ahead. By all means," Ryu stated sitting back in his seat and just stared at him still looking unpleasant. Both Nami and Rayne looked uncomfortable. It made everyone feel curious and apprehensive.

Gendo passed it to Fuyutsuki which he turned around. The large screen turned on behind the officers. He inserted the CD in the video recorder. All turned their attention to the screen. Rayne's head became downcast as she clenched her hands into fists under the conference table. Nami closed her eyes and put her fingers in her ears. Ryu did not turn around and was staring down the Commander. Their actions made the apprehensive feeling grow.

"Proceed Fuyutsuki," Gendo ordered in which the Kozo pressed the play button.


	35. Paranoia

Chapter 35: Paranoia

The black screen was filled with a description of time, location, and date. When the scene came, everyone's jaw dropped from seeing the dark lit carnage-operating room. Maya instantly held her mouth to keep herself from the rising urge to vomit. A sliding door opened and two lone figures came. Everyone saw vividly who the two were. Misato, Asuka, and Rei's eyes widen at a familiar male pilot realizing where he went after leaving early that night.

The NERV crew saw the other individual puking from the sight as she was sitting on the other end of the table. Suddenly an older man's voice spoke. A police routine of getting the suspect to come toward them with their hands up in the air came. The stark naked man came out and laughed with delight at the young officer being disturbed. When he turned around, the twist of it all began.

[H-H-H-How t-t-the hell a-are y-y-you still a-a-a-alive!?] he shouted falling backwards on the massive body count on the floor. The NERV personnel saw movement of the young female officer in the room. She closed her eyes and plugged her eyes quickly. Rayne was shaking all over remembering it. This led everyone's shock written face to stare back at the screen of the Third Child.

The camera was viewing a ¾ profile view on the boy's face. They saw the dark magenta eyes shrink. His head began to throb visually as he dropped his gun and began to clutch it with his hands. Thrashing and growling emitted from him that seemed to get deeper in pitch till it started to become distorted. They then heard the naked man shout in fear at the young officer. Shinji bent over and placed his hands over his eyes seemingly in pain.

Shinji suddenly stopped moving as they saw blood dripping freely through his shut eyes. Standing up, he removed his hands from his eyes to show a bloody face. Opening his eyes, they became wide as a great toothy grin stretched his face a little. Most of the NERV crew felt instant fear. His dark magenta eyes were replaced with black voided eyes with dark blood irises.

[_**…ah…Mr…Rob…Tennsuki**_] Shinji said in a deranged voice. [_**…it hhhhhaaasssss…been-BeEn-BEEN! AAAGGGEEESSSSSS!**_]

"…?!" the NERV personnel said with mouths open. All of them jumped when they heard the male pilot's voice boom from shouting monstrously.

[_**…w-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t is the mmmmmmmmmmmmmmatter…Mr. Rob…Mr. Rob…Mr. Rob…Mr. Rob?**_]

[P-p-p-p-please…d-d-d-don't k-kill m-m-me] the stark naked man pleaded. Everyone flinched hearing the sickening cartilage crack as the Third Child bent its neck. The insane and vile grin he had spread goosebumps to almost everyone in the room.

[_**What's this? What's this? Are you sure you want to do that Mr. Rob! It be the greatest pleasure to do so! Even the woman would agree!**_] Shinji spoke in a growling distortion. His eyes slowly moved toward the female officer. [_**…Y…E…S…!?**_]

"…!?" the NERV staff in the conference room continued to be locked in a scared stare. A majority of them grabbed onto their chair's armrests and were squeezing them intensely.

Shinji was standing away from the naked man and the female officer. A glitch happened and Shinji was now in front of the naked man. He grabbed the sides of the man's head and brought him to be face to face.

[_**iT wOuLd Be ThE AbSoLuTe EcTaSy To RiP oFf YoUr HeAd AnD eAt YoUr FaCe!**_] the male teen shouted in evil joy in the man's face.

'No…I can still hear it,' Rayne thought trembling all over trying to block out the sound what was going to come. The hairs on everyone's neck stood on end.

[_**Wouldn't you agree?!**_] the boy said squeezing his head causing the man to cry in pain.

[_**WoUlDn'T yOu AgReE?!**_] Everyone felt their eyes widen more from the change of voice to an innocent sounding child. Cringing from the naked man getting slugged in the nose, the innocent giggle with the same menacing grin was terrifying.

[_**wOuLdN't YoU aGrEe?!**_] his voiced shouted in distortion letting go of the man's head. Some staff members cringed more visibly as others were watching in a shell shock as the boy took a severed arm and clobbered the man to the ground. They saw him drop the arm and picked up the ax.

[…] Shinji grinned wider looking at the camera that made everyone push back in their chairs. The apprehension and tension was growing wildly in their minds as the teen turned around and forced the naked man up.

[_**WOULDN'T YOU AGREE!?**_] Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs and swung the ax at the mobster's head.

'Oh my god,' Misato and Kaji thought shaking with terror as the man's head got chopped off. As if the savageness wasn't high enough, it increased with each repeated down swing on the man's body. The boy's voice kept getting louder and more monstrous.

[_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!**_] Ritsuko was white as a sheep locked in fear. The bridge monitors were the same.

[_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!**_] Asuka felt petrified unable to move away from seeing a real horror movie scene.

[_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!**_] Rei felt immense fear surge through her seeing the remaining alteration in its true form.

[_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!**_] Ryu said nothing as he continued to stare down the Commander. Nami looked blue in the face. Rayne was clenching her teeth.

[_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!**_] Kozo looked frightened and was sweating.

"…" Gendo said feeling his arms and legs shaking a bit. Despite not moving from his hand pose, his heart was beating fast. On the last down stroke, carnage was spewed everywhere. They watched the Third Child turn to where the young officer was on the floor. He was splashed with gore as it dripped down his face. Even his teeth were stained with the fresh blood. His malice toothy grin reduced to an evil eye smile. Turning around, he dropped the ax. Picking up the pistol, he walked toward the center in which the hanging bodies blocked the camera view.

Everyone in the room started to hear him talking out loud. He sounded insane and deranged from slowing his speaking pace, change in voice inflections, and repeating words randomly. It kept the tension high for not seeing what he was doing or what was going to happen.

[_**YOUR ANSWER IS CORRECT!**_] Shinji suddenly shrilled deafening loud followed by a single pistol fire.

It made everyone jump again as their nerves were already shot. The video ended by going black. When the lights came back on, everyone looked like they awakened from the middle of a terrible nightmare. Silence drifted through the room as people held their breath trying to figure what to do next.

"So Commander Ikari," Ryu said looking a little pale but was still staring down at the Commander. "Was that good enough evidence?"

"…" Gendo said taking a little time to calm down and collect himself before speaking. He needed to sound in a collected manner. "That will suffice."

Nami and Rayne opened their eyes and unplugged their ears. Looking back at the NERV personnel, their predictions of their reaction was right. They were scared shitless. It took a couple of minutes till everyone calmed down, but most looked wearily and still shaken up. Kozo cleared his throat to get people's attention.

"Now that we've all seen the evidence, the objective is to retrieve information about the Third Child. From reports of the First Child and the Director of Operations, he carries a cassette tape that holds this information. By any means necessary, you are to retrieve this tape. Further instructions are in the documents in front of you. Are there any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other and no one uttered a word.

"If there are no questions, you are all dismissed," Gendo said. Everyone stood up and left leaving only the Commander sitting in his thoughts. The screens were reeled back to the ceiling. The lights dimmed again. After a few moments, a hologram of someone seating at the other end of the conference table appeared.

"So, the operation is under way Commander?" an old man with an eye-visor asked.

"Yes. Operation "Info-gave" is currently under way."

"And this will contain the Third Child to the texts of the Scrolls?"

"Yes."

"We find that hard to believe when the boy is unstable," a man with a Russian accent appeared.

"Surely seeing what the boy will do to a traitor inside your personnel will make this operation a failure," another man appeared speaking in an American tongue.

"I can assure you any other incidents of that nature will be taken care of," Gendo said calmly and unfazed.

"Is that so? Will this affect Project E production?" one asked the commander of NERV.

"No, current production of Project E will continue its course."

"…very well, the West will continue its development of EVA-04. But, we will all keep a close eye on your engagements," one said striking chuckles from other members around the table. All faded except the older man.

"SELEE will be looking very closely at the Third Child from now on Commander. Though he is an unstable pilot, he is an asset that is very valuable. If you don't produce results soon, we will push actions of our own with the approval of the UN," he said fading.

Gendo stared impassively at the opposite wall. He knew SELEE was pressuring him, but also knew their bluff. They weren't going to try and capture the Third Child. Evidence of the boy taking care of himself was evident throughout his employment of NERV. The Commander had to smirk at that. Even though SELEE has current interest in the Third Child, he was intangible to them. The boy's loyalties to NERV were first than self-interest. The smirk faded away by a manic laughter heard in the distance of the dark room. Feeling that the room turned from cold to eerie, he left. There were other things he had planned for his agenda today.

Section-2 agents escorted the police personnel out of the NERV building and to the rail car lift entrance gates. Their police car was already placed on the automobile size escalator waiting for them. The three got in and Ryu pressed the up switch. With a small tug and a clank, the lift started taking the three up to the surface. Nothing was said for a while.

"Well, that went well," Nami said trying to start a conversation.

"Right, remind me to sign up for their social gatherings," Ryu snorted with his arms across his chest.

"Do you have a grudge against the Commander?" the secretary asked. Not answering, she turned to see him facing the driver's side window. In the reflection, he had a glare.

"I guess that face answers the question," Nami stated followed by another round of no one talking. The only sound being heard was the humming from the escalator. Seeing the afternoon sun starting to shine through, the Geo-Front site was getting smaller and smaller.

"Do you think that his kid was kidnapped?" Rayne asked from the backseat.

"…yeah…" the Chief stated still having his arms crossed. "He recognized Rob, developed a trigger, stated past experience with him, and then chopped him to pieces. Clear sign of a kidnapped victim."

"But we can't prove that," Nami stated making Ryu sigh loudly and pout.

"Yeah…I know."

"Despite the circumstantial evidence, Commander Ikari holds ground from documented evidence of the kid being with his uncle," the secretary stated.

"…" he said only grunting. "I still can't believe that kid use to look like that."

"You mean normal?" the older woman asked getting a confirming grunt.

"If that was what he used to look like, wonder what happen to make his eyes change like that?"

"He could have inherited some weird mutation at a young age. Probably the bastard asked his staff of psycho-scientists to put implants to make him look dead. The science and technology today can make that possible right?" Ryu said grabbing a cigarette out of his coat pocket. He offered one to Nami which she grabbed. Puffs of smoke exited their mouths flowing outside the car.

"You're saying that he's a GMO?" she asked.

"GMO? What the heck is a GMO?" Ryu asked.

"GMO stands for Genetically Modified Organism. Like it sounds, it means modifying any type of organism through genetic engineering," Nami answered looking out the window then continued.

"Based on the medical and history reports, which reveal little of anything, they don't claim that engineering was done on him."

"But if blue was his natural color, then they had to have done something to him to make his eyes change color. I mean, no natural human being is able to change his whole eye that drastically in a short span of time," he stated which the blond agreed.

"I'll tell you this…I've never seen an albino with blue hair and red eyes. Do you think she would fit the GMO category?" he asked as the elevator stopped. Gates to a tunnel opened and he started the car. Nami shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe or it could just be a fashion fad. You know how some of the youth will try anything to find their own identity from everyone else. Probably is a normal girl underneath all that make-up."

"I guess so. She seemed normal enough."

As they continued to contemplate more possibilities of genetic engineering and mutation, the female officer in the backseat felt extremely isolated.

'GMO,' she pondered looking at her hand.

In NERV, the staff went back to their posts and continued to work even though they felt rattled for a while. Kaji was dragged and forced by Asuka to help her decide on what swimsuit to wear for the upcoming school trip to Okinawa. He didn't complain for it was something to do and to get away from NERV. Misato left to her office and didn't come out. Once in a while, small sounds of beverage cans were being opened followed by a clunk in a trash bin shortly after.

Ritsuko was at the bridge with the bridge monitors. She established a series of tests for them to perform. All of them related to security breaches and sabotage either by cyber-space or by physical destruction. Each of the three appreciated the tasks because it was something to keep their mind busy. Thinking about what they witnessed in the conference room made all of them shake a little.

Rei was walking the hallways of the NERV floors not conscious of where she was going. Her mind was lost in the sea of questions, thoughts, sensations, confusion, and not understanding. It reminded her of the time that she couldn't answer any of the questions swimming through her mind. However, this time she felt something different in her mind.

'If the Ikari here is not the same Ikari in the photo, then who is he?'

'_An imposter,' _a voice responded. Rei recognized the presence as the other version of herself in her dreams.

'…I do not know…he is the only one I have met,' she answered the voice in her head.

'_That is true, but the first has met him.'_

'The first?' Ayanami thought blinking and turning a corner.

'_Yes, the first you. You are the second replacing the first._

'I see…' she thought going into an elevator. The doors closed and the elevator rumbled upward. Thinking about the statement, something seemed off.

'Why do I not have the first's memories if I'm to be the proceeding replacement? Shouldn't I have retained the first's personality and memories?'

'_The first's memories and personality were erased. The leading lilim here believed it would contaminate the others thus rendering them useless,'_ it thought to her. The elevator stopped and dinged open; however, she didn't move.

'Useless?…why?' she asked to the voice in her head. Some time passed before she started walking again. The other version of herself didn't answer her wondering question and she started to contemplate about the Third Child again.

'If the first has met him, then Ikari would know,' she thought heading to a room that the Third Child visited often.

Turning down a hallway, the shooting range room loomed over on the opposite side. As she walked toward the door, the metal colored walls, floor, and ceiling seemed different than usual. A collapsing effect seemed to converge toward the door as she got closer. Between the clicks of her heels, the sounds of dull gun shots were heard. Oddly, they occurred in bursts of two shots before repeating over and over again. As she got closer, she felt her body shiver making her stop.

"Why do I tremble?" she asked lifting her right hand. She stared at her right fingers that tingled on the inside.

'I am going to ask Ikari a question. I have nothing to fear from him,' she thought letting the hand drop to her side continuing toward the entrance.

Stopping in front of the door, the dull gun shots were louder. They sounded more like muffled cannon fire that filled her head and ears. She peered in the window and saw a shadow figure at a booth. The only distinct feature was the gun at the booth shelf table it was at. Assuming that it was the Third Child, she was confused. The dull booming sounds were still sounding while the figure wasn't firing anything.

"…?" she said blinking and looking down at the handle. Slowly reaching for it, the tingling in her fingers was present again. She then realized that the dull booming sounds were not from a gun…it was her heartbeat.

"_Hello Ayanami,"_ someone answered to her right. She flinched then slowly turned to her right. Blinking in surprise, a mild sweat developed on her back.

"…Ikari?" she asked seeing the red-blue eyed Shinji clone that materialized next to her. It was dressed in a blue kimono with a dark magenta obi. On the person's feet was white socks and sandals.

"_How are you today?"_ it asked in a softer tone than she remembered. It was a gentle speaking voice which made her ponder if it could fool someone as a female.

"…I am…adequate…how are you?"

"_I am well."_

"Who are you?"

"_Just another fragment."_

"Fragment?" Rei asked tilting her head a little.

"_Yes,"_ it answered bowing with his hands in front of him. _"Sorry, I need to use the restroom. I'll come back." _

Rei only nodded watching the thin boy walk away. The restrooms were down the hall. The odd thing was he walked into the women's bathroom. When the push door closed, Rei could only tilt her head. Turning back to the shooting range, she peered into the window again. The shadow figure wasn't there nor could she hear the dull booming sounds in her head. Reaching the knob again, there was no eeriness about going in. She opened the door as it made a small creek sound.

The room's lights were on, but there was no hint of gun powder in the air. Her first action was to check the storage armory room and look for the pistol he only use. Heading towards it on her right, the room inside was dark. Trying the door, it was locked. Inserting her keycard, the door flashed red. Trying it again, it flashed the same light again.

'…it worked before…now it doesn't…' Rei thought looking at her NERV card. 'Did security update the key panel? Do pilots not have security clearance?…I don't know.'

'Then why is there a handgun on the booth table?' she pondered turning around. The pistol was still there. 'Did someone leave it there?'

Not finding an answer, she blinked and walked slowly toward the booth. Upon entering the walkway to all the booths, the illumination was dim and quiet. Despite the floor being padded, her footsteps sounded loud to her. Reaching the both, it looked like the pistol that the Third Child used. Raising her hand, she touched it.

'…?' Ayanami thought in confusion. 'It's cold?'

Something slowly started to build in her mind as she tried to put pieces together of what was going on. Not sure how to put them together, she analyzed the sensation that was building. Recognizing it as foreboding, the First Child tried to figure out why it was occurring. Viewing around her, there was nothing here. Looking back at the weapon, a sudden impulse went through her head telling her to pick it up.

Confused again, she pondered why. The foreboding feeling continued to build as she still didn't know why. It made her reach out and grabbed the gun. For some odd reason, it felt assuring to hold it even though she didn't understand. A small shuffle was heard behind her making her whip around pointing the pistol in front of her.

"Ikari?" she asked out loud not dropping the weapon. Timed dragged slowly through the silent filled room. Her instincts told her to copy the stances that she saw the Third Child use from previous observations. She walked forward to the back wall and turned around. She started scanning with her eyes from one end of the shooting range to the other end.

"Ikari…are you there?" she asked out again. Noticing that her senses were acute, she scanned the spacious range again with a calm demeanor. Nothing moved, but she didn't stop holding the pistol in front of her. Slowly moving along the wall to the open sitting space, there was nothing there except tables and chairs.

'Maybe he is in the survival course?' she thought slowly turning around. Walking toward the room on the opposite wall of the entrance door, she lowered the gun to point at the ground. However, she kept both hands on the gun feeling the need to be ready for something.

Her dull footsteps filled the empty room with an echoing effect down the shooting gallery. Believing that the Third Child was here, she turned her head toward the targets. All of them had no bullets holes in them. The floor was clean of cartridges. Turning back to the room, she continued slowly.

"…!" she said pulling the handgun up in front of her from a sudden sound. Listening and not moving, a water droplet fell to the concrete floor down the hallway. Listening to the sound, it echoed audibly throughout the room. Another one came and she turned toward the source.

'A pipe,' she observed looking at the ceiling. Watching a couple more drop the floor, she continued toward the door. As she closed in, each foot step felt slightly heavier than the last.

"…" Rei said forcing herself to ignore the apprehension. Reaching the survival course door, she looked in the small window of the door. The room was dark. The only light shining through was the lights in the shooting range that she was in. Turning to the observational window, she slowly got closer to it. Uneasiness started growing inside her which made her stop.

'Why do I have this feeling of fleeting this room? I have yet to find anything to cause me to flee,' she thought to herself.

Her unnerving feelings didn't subside and she continued walking. Getting to the window, she peered at the survivor course. To what she could see, the obstacles were offline and lights were turned off. Her head tilted to the side in confusion. The eeriness around her seemed to be growing.

'Ikari isn't here? I thought I saw him a few moments ago…Is he hiding? Or was I mistaken…' she trailed off hearing another shuffle.

It was behind her. Remembering a surprise tip from the Third Child and practicing it, she took a small back right step. Immediately pivoting on the balls of her left foot and right heel, she instantly turning around 180 degrees. The muzzle of the gun was pointing at the face of the person behind her. However, it wasn't who she was looking for and felt her eyes widen a little.

"Commander?" she asked straightening herself and lowered the gun to her right side.

Gendo blinked in surprise from the quickness of the First Child, but remained still. When the gun pointed as his face lowered, he breathed. Still weary from seeing the end of a muzzle near his face, he began his interrogation. He didn't feel any eeriness around him.

"What are you doing here Rei?" he asked in his usual tone and expression.

"I am searching for Pilot Ikari," she said and felt something faint creeping toward from the room behind her.

"Why here?" he asked curious.

"He visits here often," she said calmly trying hard to not turn around or move away from her spot. The First Child didn't want to cause concern for the Commander.

"I see," Gendo said remembering that was written in Captain Katsuragi's report not too long ago.

"What were you going to do if he was here?"

"…" Ayanami said feeling a confliction. Normally she would answer the Commander regardless of what it was. However, the aspect that there were too many unanswered questions swimming in her head made it hard to concentrate. There was also the aspect that going behind the Third Child's back didn't seem to sit well with her. Lastly, the thing she felt in the room was now somewhere close behind her. It felt vile.

"Rei?"

"Sorry Commander, I was thinking," she said as normal as possible. Inside, she was panicking from the confliction of not wanting to obey and disobey at the same time. Suddenly, she heard soft scratches behind her added more to her growing apprehension. Strangely, the Commander didn't looked or seemed uneasy. Thinking of the evidence video of the sixth alteration of Shinji, she spoke.

"I wish to ask him about the other alteration that was seen in the conference room," she answered feeling sweat start to drip down her back a little. Gendo felt a cold shiver go up his spine from the remembering the beheading in the video.

"…I see. Is a direct approach a wise choice?" he asked.

He remembered reading the report that Captain Katsuragi made when she asked the Third Child directly. However, she didn't get many answers from the male pilot. Looking down at the First Child's hand, the pistol in her hand seemed like a very direct method. Interrogation and intimidation did seem his style.

"I would not know Commander. The Third Child is capable of resisting even under great stress," she said feeling awful and afraid. The scratches became louder and she was hearing something breathing behind her. It didn't sound normal as she still didn't know what was behind her. Seeing that the Commander wasn't affected, she steeled her facial expression and remained stoic.

"…" he said thinking about the times that the boy was injured and pulled through. "That is true. However, I would suggest you use a more discreet approach. I believe the Third Child would not respond well pointing a gun at him."

"…!?" Rei said blinking in surprise forgetting that she had the pistol in her hand. The sweat on her back dripped down more. She bit the inside of her lip to contain her expression as the eeriness around her started to climb up slowly. The soft scratches and breathing went up as well. Taking a couple of short breathes, she responded.

"I see. I will change my method then," she said feeling her insides knotting and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You were going to use intimidation and interrogation?" he asked raising his eyebrows a little.

'…I…I…can't keep doing this…I feel…terrible…I don't know what is behind me…it is now at the ceiling above,' she thought struggling to keep her composure feeling her instincts telling her to get out of the room.

"Rei…are you alright? You are sweating a bit?"

"I…I'm sorry," she said with a downcast head. She couldn't meet his face as she tried to figure out what to say to get out of the uncomfortable situation. It felt like she was doing the impossible task of not addressing the vile atmosphere around her. Her eyes looked at the ground in a panic trying to find answers as thoughts, sensations, and questions were racing in her mind.

"Did the video evidence disturb you?" Gendo asked a little concerned. The First Child felt her eyes widen and looked up quickly.

"Yes!" Rei responded.

"…?" Gendo said blinking seeing the First Child's face look a little contorted with wide eyes. It made him a little nervous seeing her out of sorts.

"I see…would it trouble you if I took the weapon from you?" he asked when he saw a drop of water hit the top of the First Child's head. Looking up a little, it was a pipe with a little condensation on it.

"…?" she said feeling something fall on her head and was spreading slowly down. Goosebumps littered her body as she was still resisting her body's reaction to flee. Her racing mind started to hurt as her stomach started to turn violently. Feeling something inside started to rise up, she quickly gave him the weapon.

"E-Excuse me Commander!" Rei said quickly putting a hand to her mouth and darted pass him.

"Rei!?" he said turning around to see her shove open the entrance door and turn left. Pocketing the handgun, he followed her. When he opened the door, he saw the blue haired female pilot go into the female restroom.

Ayanami pushed open the door to the restroom feeling the bile come up in her throat. Rushing to an open stall, she reached the toilet and hurled into it. Haggardly breathing into the toilet, she dropped to her knees and was shaking all over.

'What…was that?' she asked staring at the bile in the toilet. 'It seemed similar to the alteration on the video.'

A knocking came at the door of the restroom making her flinch a little.

"…yes?" Ayanami cleared her throat softly before answering.

"Rei, are you alright?" Gendo asked outside while opening the entrance door a little.

"I…I think I am," she responded trying to sound normal as possible despite feeling a little rattled still.

"Do you need assistance?"

"…no."

"I see," the Commander said and looked at his watch. "It is time for our weekly gathering. Do you feel well enough to go?"

"I should be after cleaning up."

"Good. Meet me in sector P-3 in 15 minutes," he said and left.

Feeling the strength to stand up, she flushed the toilet. Flushing again after relieving herself, she exited the stall. Going to the sink, she washed her hands and her face. Rei could still taste the bile in her mouth and washed her mouth out with a few hand-cupfuls of water. Spitting the last one out, she turned off the water. Drying her hands and face with paper towels, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"…!?" she said seeing the red-blue eye Third Child smiling back at her in the mirror. Turning around quickly, the clone wasn't there. Looking around with her eyes, she slowly turned back to the mirror. No one was shown besides her. She slowly exited the restroom and started heading towards sector P-3.


	36. Apprehension

Chapter 36: Apprehension

After leaving the restroom, Rei walked nearby the shooting range. Nothing emitted from it though she quickened her footsteps to put as much distance as possible from the room. Going down a hallway, she wondered about how she was going to interact with the Third Child in the future. Knowing that his mental instability was increasing, getting information from him would become more difficult. Shaking her head, she continued toward the elevator that would take her to the meeting area with the Commander.

An office door opened and Misato stepped out. Despite having a couple of drinks, she still couldn't get the creeps out of her. She couldn't work for too many thoughts and images were popping into her head. Leaving the office, she headed towards the bathroom first.

'To think that when I asked him about his get together with his old acquaintance,' she thought remembering asking him in the cafeteria. 'It was for…something else.'

'Almost makes me wonder if what the police chief said was true,' the Captain thought shivering and opened the bathroom door. Heading toward a stall, she locked the door. Sitting down on the toilet, she tried to relax. Thinking about something else, something started to seem odd.

'Strange…I don't hear anything,' Misato thought standing up and flushing the toilet. It seemed to sound louder than normal. Not giving it any other thought, she unlocked the stall and opened the door. Heading toward the sink, she turned on the faucet and washed her hands. The odd feeling was still there.

'I'm probably still a bit rattled,' she thought to reassure herself. Grabbing a paper towel and rubbing her hands, she stopped. Listening again, there was dead silence. Moving her hands, she heard the friction from rubbing them.

"…" she said feeling her senses becoming more acute. Wiping her face a little from the damp paper towel, the coolness of it seemed to help her a little. About to remove it, a small creek sounded from behind.

"…?!" Misato said feeling her nerves flare up. Slowly moving the paper towel down, she peered at the window behind her. Nothing was behind her. Waiting, nothing stirred in the dead silence. Quickly tossing the paper towel in the trash bin, Misato briskly walked to the entrance door.

'Nothing is in here and I don't want to know if something is here,' the Captain thought a little paranoid. About to feel relief from pushing the door open, the bathroom lights began to flicker a little.

"Nope!" Misato said and exited out of the bathroom. She failed to hear the soft clenching of teeth of an inhumanly wide grin from inside. Walking quickly away from the bathroom, she headed for the elevator to go to the parking garage.

Rei reached an elevator and pressed the call button. Hearing the lift mechanism engage, she waited a little bit till it sounded and opened.

"_Hi Rei_," Shonj stated from inside the elevator.

"…?!" the First Child said blinking in surprise. Looking around and behind her, there was no one around.

"_You alright? You seem a bit like a scaredy cat,_" he said with a small smile.

"…" she said entering the elevator and pressing for a floor. She turned around and faced the elevator doors as the closed. The lift started ascending.

"_Ohh, playing the silent treatment eh? Could at least tell me what's wrong?"_ Shonj asked sounding hurt.

'He is from a dream…an image from my subconscious…he is not real,' Rei thought to herself and continued looking at the steel doors.

"_I heard that,"_ he said then smirked. "_In that case, I'll do this!"_

"…!" Ayanami said in surprised feeling the back of her skirt getting flipped up. She instantly turned around to see his smug face.

"_If that ain't real enough-!_" the blue-eyed alteration began to say until Rei slapped him hard in the face.

'…!?' she thought looking wide eye at him then at her hand. 'I…hit him?'

"But that's…" she began to say then looked back. Her face went into surprise seeing that he was gone. All that was sounding was the elevator running.

"…?" she said continuing to stare at the place Shonj was last. The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors began opening. Blinking, she slowly backed up until she was out of the elevator. The lift doors closed and the motor pulley system activated again. Blinking again, she looked at her hand.

'…I don't…understand,' she thought feeling her mind grinding hard to understand what just happened. Remembering where she needed to go, she shook her head. Slowly turned around, Rei began walking.

Misato reached the elevator and pressed the call button. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced behind her and saw no one. Listening around, there were many sounds going on like the elevator and the AC system. Finding relief in that, she still couldn't calm down. The elevator sounded and opened its doors. Not paying attention, she walked into the elevator and pressed the parking garage level. Going towards the adjacent wall to the buttons, she was staring at the ground thinking. The lift doors closed and the elevator started to go up.

"_Been hitting the booze again Misato?_" a familiar voice sounded in front of her. Jumping a little and looking up, Shino was leaning against the opposite wall she was near. He had a small smile.

'Oh no,' she thought and brought her hands to her temple. 'no-no-no-no-no-no.'

"_Am I that repulsive to talk to?"_ he asked sounding hurt.

'He is just a dream guy…he can't be real…I am really way too tired…that's it…way too-!' she thought when she felt a hand gently lift up her chin.

"_Am I now? I feel so hurt Captain!"_ he said with an overly sad face. He put a backhand on his forehead. "_Oh woes with me. Isn't there something I could do to make her believe?"_

"…?!" Misato said feeling his right hand hold her left cheek gently. His left hand slammed the elevator wall behind her making her flinch.

"_Would you like to find out?" _he said with a sly smile and started to close in on her face. Her heart was beating fast as her brain was scrambling to figure out what was going on. Reflexively reacting, she shoved him to the ground.

"…?" she said with widen eyes then looked at her hands blinking. "I…pushed…you?"

'…!?' she thought looking at the ground.

He was gone and felt like he was never there. Pressing her lips inward, she bit down and felt herself breathing heavier. The want to go home became stronger and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened. Glancing at the hallway then darting her eyes back inside, she slowly backed up. Keeping her eyes trained on the inside of the lift, it slowly closed its doors. As the elevator started going down, the Captain turned around and power walked in the direction of the parking garage.

Rei continued walking toward the next elevator that would take her to the meeting place with the Commander. Still lost in what happened in the elevator, questions kept building. They were making her head spin trying to figure out a logical answer to them. Not getting anywhere, she shook her head and continued walking forward. Turning around the corner, she found the elevator she needed to use.

About to press the call button, one of the elevators opened. Looking inside, no one was in it. Blinking and not feeling anything foreboding, she entered. Pressing the P-3 button, she entered a security code. The elevator sounded and closed its doors. The overhead lights dimmed for a split second before going back to full illumination. Ignoring the lights, Rei closed her eyes as the lift started descending.

'Meeting with the Commander and being in that place will help me calm down and relax,' she thought to herself taking deep breathes. She listened to the clicks of the elevator knowing that the floor was coming up. The lift started slowing down then stopped. Strangely, the doors opened up without sounding that it was its destination. Opening her eyes, terror ripped through her.

"_**WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!-WOULDN'TYOUAGREE!**_" Shinji screamed in distortion swinging a bloody ax down on a chopped up body on the ground. Gore was being splashed everywhere as the Third Child continued its brutality.

"…!?" Rei said quickly backing up with fear. She passed elevator doors watching blood starting to flood into the lift. Both elevator doors closed at the same time and all was silent. Blinking and breathing quickly, the booming sounds were in her head again going at a faster rate than before. Noticing that she was in a dark room, she began looking around slowly. It was the meeting place and the Commander was standing next to the control panel in the middle.

'…why is this happening…I don't understand…' she thought putting a hand on her heart feeling it still beating fast.

Her hands were shaking from feeling the menacing aura and the intense malice that the Third Child produced. When she thought about who she saw, it seemed like the evil alteration of the male pilot. Slowly and quietly, she headed towards the Commander. Solely staring at his back, she thought of all the things he has done to make her feel safe and needed. It helped her forget what she saw so far. It was short lived when she heard a soft evil chuckle from where the elevators were.

"…" Rei said stopping and feeling her head starting to sweat. Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, she slowly looked behind her. There was nothing there except the dark shadows and the elevator doors. Looking back forward, she continued towards the Commander.

Misato turned left toward a hallway and saw an open space. Along the left side, there were four elevators that were the main ones to use. The corridor to her right has walkways that lead to the either the parking garage or more stairs to get to the Geo-Front surface. Power walking toward one of the drop doors to the parking garage, she saw two maintenance employees working in front of one of the drop doors. They seemed to be removing some concrete that cracked and installing a new block. Both turned toward her and nodded in which she nodded back. Reaching toward one a drop door, she had her card ready and scanned it. The door started to go up slowly.

"Alright, hold the spike steady," one worker said and lifted a sledgehammer. Misato glanced over and saw him swing down on his partner's head.

"…!?" she said gripping herself and looking terrified from hearing a loud pop with blood and gray matter splattering on the other worker's uniform. He lifted the bloody sledgehammer and swung down again. More red liquid shot out from where the downed worker was as a loud sickening crunch sounded.

'Come on! Come on! GO FASTER YOU FREAKING GATE!' Misato screamed in her head looking at it. The door seemed to be slowly opening almost as if it were teasing her. She flinch hearing another bloody splat from another down swing. Not waiting for the gate to fully open, she ducked under it and continued forward. As she was walking away, she heard both workers ask if she saw a ghost or something.

Not even thinking about anything, the Captain continued power walking entering the parking garage. She spotted her car at a distance, but didn't relax as she continued forward. Getting closer, her senses were picking up small things. The smell of the air was cold and damp. Liquid droplets were hitting the concrete floor in the distance. It made an echo throughout the spacious area. The clicks of her heels seemed loud and booming. The low illumination emitted many shadows over corners and cars. Sounds of metal contracting came and went from the parked automobiles due to the cold temperature.

'Just don't think about…just don't think about…just don't think about it,' she kept repeating in her head. Reaching her car, she took off her red jacket. Opening the driver door and placing the jacket in the passenger seat, she sat down. Placing her head on the steering wheel, she exhaled and breathed deeply for a couple of seconds. Placing her keys in the ignition and turning, the engine cranked a little till it roared to life. Feeling a little better, she slowly leaned back and felt something thin and sharp at the back of her neck.

"…!?" Misato said straining hard to not yelp. More sweat was dripping down her back as she was breathing heavy and faster than normal. Not even moving, she gulped audibly and felt herself starting to shake. Slowly looking in the rearview mirror, there was no one sitting in the back seat.

'God…please no,' she pleaded in her head turning her lips inward and closing her eyes. Slowly leaning forward, the pointy object wasn't there. Waiting a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she slowly looked behind her feeling sweat dripping down her face. Sandwiched between the headrest and the seat was an envelope.

"…" she said blinking and slowly grabbed it with shaking hands. Nothing was written on it. Opening it up, she recognized the handwriting.

_Hey Misato. Hope you saw this before sitting down thinking someone had a knife at the back of your neck. Anyway, thinking of you. Ciao._

_ -Kaji_

"…" Misato blinked then read it again and felt her composure exploded.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled loudly in her car ripping the envelope into pieces. Not even caring that the paper confetti was on her, she placed the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. The two workers from before hear tire screeches and looked through the drop door they were at. They saw Misato's car go backwards then spun 180 degrees. Without stopping, she sped forward to leave the parking garage.

"I'm telling you man, a woman that can do that is hot,' one said as both went back to work.

Her speeding was cut short having to slow down for the car escalator lift. Getting locked in, she turned on the radio wanting to drown her mind from all that she had seen. While going up, she contemplated how she was going get information or cassette from the Third Child.

'No…I am not going to think about it now. I need space and time,' she thought to herself leaning back into her seat. Turning on the fans to max in her car, she could feel how much sweat accumulated on her skin. It made her feel icky. Closing her eyes, she listened to the radio for the rest of the lift. When she reached the surface, she sped to her home feeling better and better getting away from NERV's premises.

Reaching the apartment complex and turning into the parking garage, she finally felt calmer and at ease. Walking at an easier pace, she went through the lobby seeing everything normal. Going up in the elevator, she leaned on the wall opposite of the doors. It felt reassuring that she could see everything. Stopping at her floor, she exited the elevator and walked toward her apartment door. Reaching it and opening her door, it felt like a sanctuary.

"I'm home," Misato said finally able to smile a little. She kicked off her shoes and saw that there weren't other heels near the door. Walking down the hallway, she turned to the living room with no one in it. However, the TV was on.

"Is anybody home?" she called seeing a pile of spiked hair move up.

"Wark Wark," Pen-pen announced his presence as he got off the couch and waddled toward her. She bent down and picked him up.

"Hey there Pen-Pen! Whatcha' been doing while I was gone?" she asked happy to see someone not NERV oriented.

"Wark wark, wark wark wark…wark," (_Nothing much. Just been watching the discovery channel and having a beer.)_ he said watching a sweat drop form on his owner's head.

'Where's Shinji when you need him…' she thought then shook herself visibly. The penguin tilted his head to the side at his owner's actions.

'Must have had one too many,' Pen-Pen contemplated.

"Really…that's nice," she said hugging the warm water creature before setting him down. He headed back to the couch. Once there, he climbed back onto it.

Misato turned around and went into her room. Changing into her comfortable clothes, she felt more relaxed. Coming out, she headed to the kitchen. Going for her trusty drink, she opened the refrigerator for a beer. Grabbing one, she stopped and stared at it. Remembering how much she drank at work and how much that didn't help from what she "saw" she put it back.

'Maybe I need to cut back,' she thought staring at the wall to wall of beer in the cold compartment. Closing the refrigerator door, she started making tea instead. Pen-Pen smelled the herbal fragrance and thought the young butler was home. After a couple of minutes, he heard someone coming from the kitchen. Turning his head, he saw it was his owner with a tray of a teapot and a teacup.

"…!" Pen-pen said surprised with his beak open. Watching Misato set the tray down, she sat down at her chair. Pouring herself a cup, she took a sip. Putting the cup down, she gave a small grimace.

"It's bitter," she said but continued to drink it.

'No beer?…strange,' he thought blinking.

Looking back at the beer can next to him, he wondered if something was different with it. Taking a couple of sniffs, it smelled the same. Tasting it, it was beer. He shrugged his small shoulders and watched his species on the television. A small smile came on his face seeing a penguin fall. When more fell, a couple of chuckles came from him.

'Stupid primitives,' Pen-pen thought taking a swig of beer.

'I don't get the joke,' Misato thought looking at what was on TV. The entrance door opened and closed suddenly. It was followed by someone walking toward the living room. The Second Child entered.

"Hey there Asuka, been shopping eh?" Misato said seeing the red-head walk in with a couple of bags from the shopping district.

"Hey Misato. Yeah, I was shopping with Kaji. Did you know what we shopped for?" the teenager said with a dream smile on her face.

"I couldn't guess. What did you guys go look at?" the lavender woman asked with a small frown. She started to take a sip of her tea.

"Swimsuits," she said twirling around before going toward her room.

"…" Misato said with a deadpan face.

The herbal drink didn't taste appealing anymore. Waiting for her ward to close her door, she heard it. Getting up, she placed her cup on the tray with the teapot and took them into the kitchen. Spitting out the tea into the sink, she dumped the rest down the drain. Rinsing the pot and her cup out, she set them aside on the counter. Turning around, she went to the refrigerator and opened it. Grabbing a beer, she closed the door.

Pen-pen saw his owner come back out with a small annoyed face. Seeing the beer in her hand, he felt at ease that things were back to normal. Misato sat back down and cracked her beer open. Thinking about guzzling it, she stopped herself. Looking at it reminded her of how she felt when trying to drown herself out of the creepy feeling. Frowning, she took modest sips instead. Looking at the wall adjacent to the hallway to hers and Asuka's room, the red-head's shopping bags were on the floor.

'I wonder how mad she'll be when I tell her that she can't go,' she thought with a sigh. The Captain watched Asuka exit her room with a smile on her face. The female pilot moved toward the bathroom and closed the door. A mischievous smile came on Misato's face.

'I'll let her believe in her freedom a little longer,' she thought taking another sip of her beer. Hearing the bathtub faucet run, it would be a while before the red-head came out. Time passed and Misato got bored of waiting. Retrieving her laptop from her room, she decided to do a couple of reports. After a half an hour, she completed most of it.

'Feels weird to not be on a second or third can right now,' Misato thought lifting her beer and feeling about half was remaining. Sighing, she heard the front door opened.

"I'm home," a soft voiced came. Sounds of shoes were taken off followed by soft footsteps walking toward the living room. The First Child appeared from the entrance hallway.

"Hey there Rei! How was your appointment with the Commander?" Misato asked in her bubbly atmosphere trying to get the First Child to smile.

"It was…" she started to reply when she remembered what happened before it. She felt a chill run down her back that made her shiver. "…okay."

'…wonder if something happened…she looks a little frightened,' the Captain thought watching her second ward go to her room and closed the door.

After a minute or so, Rei came out with a plain shirt and shorts that Misato helped her pick out during shopping. Smiling at her changing, the smile dropped a little still seeing the First Child keep the impassive face. The blue-haired teen passed her and entered the kitchen. Having an idea of what her ward would make, she saw her make tea.

'Come to think of it, Rei asked Shinji how to make it like he did,' she thought. As much as she wanted to tease her, she had no itch to do it now. Sipping her beer, the smell of tea came. Once prepared, Rei brought the teapot and a teacup to the table. Sitting in her usual spot across from Misato, she poured herself some tea.

'She is still the same,' Misato thought internally sighing watching the First Child drink with a stoic face. 'The only time she opens up a little is if she is with Shinji. Even her body language changes a little.'

'Argh! I want to tease her so badly! Then again…there was that time both she and Asuka were sleeping together. I really don't know which way she swings,' the Captain pondered a little then looked at her beer. The aspect that she was still on her first one since being home was depressing.

"Are you well Captain?" Rei asked looking at her.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine Rei." Misato said smiling. "Why you ask?"

"You seemed troubled."

"Oh…it is just report writing," Misato said looking at the laptop in front of her as an escape.

"I see," Ayanami said taking a sip of her tea. A silence filled the room until the bathroom door opened. Asuka stepped out only in a towel.

"Oh, hello First Child," she said as she walked to her room.

"Hello Pilot Soryu," Rei said sipping her tea without turning.

'…they still haven't changed…' Misato thought standing up.

Heading to the bathroom, she closed the door. When she came out, everyone was still in the same place as before. Sliding the door close, she walked back to her chair. Upon sitting down, the First Child looked lost in thought. A door opened and the Second Child came out dressed in a comfortable tank top and short shorts.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Misato said seeing that Asuka was still smiling.

"I am because of the school field trip."

"Oh where?"

"O-ki-na-wa," the red-head annunciated each syllable happily.

"You know you can't go?" Misato stated sipping her beer with some pleasure.

"Huh? Why!?" the teen said irritated putting her hands on the table.

"You have to be on alert when an Angel attacks."

"I hadn't seen or heard that!"

"Well, I just informed you now."

"Who decided this?"

"I did as the Operations Planning Manager," Misato said as Asuka didn't move and stared at her with a peeved face. She watched the teen stand up putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. Her attention then moved to Rei.

"Hey Wonder-girl, stop drinking tea and say something!"

"We have to be on standby if an Angel does appear Pilot Soryu. We are the only ones capable to stop the Angels. No one else is able to. For this, outside school activities and vacations are subject to be cancelled."

"Argh! All we do is wait, wait, wait, and wait for the enemy to attack! Why doesn't NERV find the Angels and we do seek 'n' strikes?"

"We would if we could Asuka. There is just too big of a possibility that humanity might be destroyed if you were gone," Misato said. The Second Child frowned at the Captain then glanced at the First Child who remained stoic and quiet.

'I hate it when she does that,' the red head thought turning back to the lavender haired woman.

"Why not leave the invincible Third Child behind…H-He doesn't seem to care," the Second Child said hesitantly but kept a straight face.

"I think he wouldn't appreciate that idea. But, he probably would be accommodating," Misato said thinking about how he would do so if ordered to. Thinking about him made her start thinking about the video in which she shivered a little. Going for her beer she took a sip. Rei looked at both of them and thought they were discussing the operation.

"I would agree. Getting information from Ikari would be harder if we were away," she said quietly.

"…" both Misato and Asuka said looking at her with blank faces. The Captain cleared her throat not wanting to imagine what the Third Child would do if he found out.

"R-Right Rei. Anyway, you have to think of this as a good chance. While others are away, you can study."

"Ridiculous. I've been doing fine on my exams. I did graduate from college you know," Asuka stated with a smirk putting her hands on her hips.

'Yes, it appears that all three of you are doing well. Rats,' Misato thought grimacing a little. Rei sipped her tea then set the cup down.

"Captain…do you have an idea of how to get the information needed from Pilot Ikari?"

"…!?" Misato said almost spit out her beer. Asuka recoiled from the question.

"Are you crazy?!" the red-head asked. "Are you seriously going to try talking to that psycho killer?"

"It is part of our orders for the Info-Gave operation," Rei replied.

"Hell no! You can count me out! I don't even want to get near that freak."

"Pilot Soryu, that would be a violation of our or—"

"Oh can it Wondergirl! I don't know why you are so stuck up on orders. If you want to get yourself killed by that lunatic, by my guest."

"Okay Asuka. Let's calm down," Misato said putting her beer down.

"No! I can't calm down from seeing what he did during that night. I wasn't going to say anything, but he came here that same night after doing that!"

"…what?!" the Captain said quietly looking at her with surprised eyes. Rei held her head downcast.

"Wondergirl let him in," Asuka said turning toward her.

"Rei…you let Shinji in here?"

"…yes…" she responded quietly.

"Why?"

"…he was walking in the downpour. He took shelter in the lobby and I offered him to come inside. He left early the next day," Ayanami said quietly clenching her hands into tight fists under the table. She felt her emotions were starting to burn.

"…" Misato said putting things together and then remembered how she found both of them the next morning. Her face became grave as she immediately stood up.

"What did he do to you two?!" she said sternly looking at both of them. "Where was he when you two were sleeping in the same futon?!"

"He was…sleeping in another room…before we went to sleep," Asuka said looking to her side and held her arm. Misato had a displeased face then looked at Rei. She was shaking making her convinced that the Third Child did do something to them.

"…why…" Rei said quietly trying to not raise her voice. Her chest felt as if it was burning and her mind was trying to figure out what Asuka was doing. It caused the Captain to think that the male pilot took advantage of them.

"…why…" Rei said again standing up. Both Asuka and Misato saw the First Child's shaking. Her hands were in fists while her head was still downcast. Looking up, both of them blinked in surprise from the intense emotion she was expressing.

'That's not from being violated,' Misato thought hoping the First Child wasn't going to pop.

"Why are you lying Pilot Soryu?" Ayanami asked looking at the other female pilot with hot anger on her face. The red eyes made her look threatening.

"I…I'm not lying!" Asuka fired back.

"I offered him that futon to sleep in…why did you leave your room to try and kiss him in his sleep?!" Rei said with an elevated voice.

"I-I-I didn't!" Asuka with her face turning red and an irritation came on her face. "You were the one that asked him to comfort you! You slipped into his futon wearing nothing but that dress shirt you skank!"

"…" Rei started showing her teeth in anger at the other female pilot. "Is that why you slipped in afterwards to stay warm?"

"…you…you bitch!" Asuka shouted fully red in the face.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Misato said slamming her hands on the table grabbing both pilots attention. Pen-Pen jumped a little from the sudden loud sound. Looking at his owner, she didn't have a pleasant look on her face.

"Both of you calm down! What the heck is wrong with you two?"

"…sorry…" Asuka said and looked at the floor.

"…I am sorry Captain…I lost my temper," Rei said bowing a little.

"Alright," Misato said putting a hand on her head feeling the headache brewing there. "I want clear answers of what happened that night. I am not in the mood for any of this right now. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," both responded at the same time.

"Good. Now-!?" the Captain was about to say when three separate slow knocks came at the entrance door. All three women recognized who the person was and froze. The penguin felt better knowing that the male butler was here.

'Why is Shinji here?!' Misato thought panicking a little. Looking at the calendar, it was Friday and in the evening. Nobody moved initially then Rei turned around. She started walking toward the door when Asuka immediately stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?! You crazy!?" the red-head whispered.

"It is Ikari's weekly visit."

"I'm not letting you open that door for that psycho."

"…" Rei blinked then thought of something instead of pushing her out of the way.

"Do you cook?"

"No."

'Male butler does,' Pen-Pen thought finding his beer empty from the couch.

"Do you clean?"

"…not really," the red-head still not moving.

'Male butler again,' the penguin thought changing the channel on the TV to a game show.

"Do you do laundry?"

"…hey…"

'What is male butler for 200,' Pen-pen thought hitting an imaginary buzzer.

"Do you do repairs?"

"…stop it…" Asuka said a little louder in irritation.

'You call the male butler to fix it,' he thought. Clicking the remote, it suddenly wasn't working. Looking at it and seeing that his beer was empty, he looked over to see that the women were still arguing. He slowly got off the couch and took the initiative.

"Do you do translation for Pen-Pen?"

"That's not even a factor!" Asuka said frowning.

'Male butler does,' the penguin thought waddling towards the bathroom. The three women looked at where he was going then turned back to each other.

"Do you do bartending?" Rei asked glancing behind at the Captain.

"…" Misato said putting her head in her hands and groaned.

'Guess if I need something done, I got to do it within my means,' Pen-Pen thought reaching the front door.

"What's your point Wondergirl?"

"Unless we can do all the tasks that Ikari can do without increasing the Captain's monthly expenses, then not accepting his service would put a strain on all of us. It would also make gathering information more difficult," Rei said. All three heard the front door open and they jumped a little.

"Thank you Mr. Pen-Pen, how are you this evening?" Shinji said from down the hallway.

"Wark wark-wark-wark." (Ladies are fighting and I have a couple of requests).

"That sounds troubling sir. Hopefully they can resolve it calmly…wouldn't you agree?"

"…!?" all three women flinched hearing that phrase.

"Once I am ready, I will see to your requests sir," the male pilot said slowly closing the door.

Pen-Pen nodded and started waddling back. The three women listened for the door to close. They only heard the lock mechanism of the front door engaged. It sounded louder than normal setting their nerves on alert.


	37. Discharged

Chapter 37: Discharged

The three women in the apartment heard web feet coming from the entrance hallway. They saw the penguin come around the corner, but couldn't hear the Third Child. Pen-Pen looked at them seeing an apprehension look on their faces. Blinking and tilting his head to the side a little, he didn't know why they were expressing those faces.

'It is just me and the male butler…oh well,' he thought and walked toward the couch. The women turned their eyes toward Pen-Pen for a second seeing him walk to their left.

"Is something wrong madams?" Shinji asked impassively.

"…!?" all of them said. Asuka and Misato jumped a little while Rei flinched. Their eyes went back to the entrance and saw him standing there with a stoic face. His murky aura seemed to get on their nerves more than usual. Asuka started to slowly back up in which his eyes moved slowly towards her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Miss Soryu?"

"W-W-What do you want?!" she said with an elevated voice.

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine! J-just fine!" Asuka said but looked a little rattled.

"…" Shinji said turning his eyes toward the Captain and saw her stiffened.

"Miss Misato?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked with a blink.

"N-Not really?" she said trying to calm her nerves with slow deep breathes through her nose.

'_Lies…all lies…they are hiding something…probably something really juicy,' _all his voices raged in his ears causing him to blink again.

"…" the Third Child said turning his eyes a little to the First Child.

Rei blinked and put her hands behind her. They were shaking a little. She didn't know what to ask of him at first. The apprehension inside was high making speaking a little difficult. There was also a developing amount of questions that were jumbled together in her head. Figuring it was from feeling unnerved from him, she decided to ask a question from noticing something different when he was talking.

"…Ikari…is there…something in your mouth?" she said quietly and in a controlled manner.

"_Ha! My girl noticed it first!"_ Shonj said in his mind slapping the back of Sno. The red-copper eye voice crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other direction pouting. Shoji just sighed.

"_Since I won…my prize is to show your teeth!"_

"…" Shinji said thinking the request was a little puzzling but complied. Pulling with his facial muscles, his lips parted and stretched back a little to show his teeth. They were stained a little with red.

"…!?" all three women said with their eyes widening. Rei took a step back and hit the back of her chair. It rubbed onto the floor making a loud sliding friction noise. Asuka stepped back more to stand next to Misato.

'…why is teeth like that…someone ask the question,' the lavender head female thought feeling sweat dripping a little down her back. No one said anything and watched him. He kept the facial expression and showing his teeth.

"_My turn! My turn!" _the silver eye voice stated and gave a mischievous smile. "_Open your mouth and show what is inside…slowly._"

'…' Shinji thought still thinking what was being asked was a little bizarre. The reactions from the women seemed a little odd as well. Giving those details no heed, he complied again.

'Very well.'

All three watched with heightened senses as he slowly brought his right hand to his jaw. Once there, he cupped it a little without blinking. Slowly, he opened his mouth. Rei gripped the back of chair in apprehension. Asuka gripped Misato feeling her breath intake become deeper and a little faster. The Captain gripped the table and pushed her lips inwards, biting down on them. They saw a couple of strains of saliva connect with the top and bottom teeth. They were red and made the females pull back a little fearing what was in his mouth. Hearing something knocking against his teeth, a red ball came out.

"Mr. Suzuhara and Mr. Aida were kind enough to offer me jawbreakers," Shinji calmly said and showed them a candy ball. "They did state that it does stain teeth."

"…" the women said and blinked a couple of times. They looked back and forth between his impassive face and the red ball coated with his saliva. Misato exhaled loudly and lowered her head.

'You've got to be shitting me,' she thought feeling how frayed her nerves were.

"…" Rei said breathing out the air she was holding unconsciously.

"GOD DAMN IT THIRD!" Asuka shouted in anger and stomped toward him. She got in front of his face. He didn't move or veer away. All of his voices were rolling on the ground in the entrance hallway. They were laughing hard and loud. The red-blue eye voice had an amused smile; however, it became concerned from how out of sorts the Second Child was.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she shouted in his face. He didn't blink or flinch.

"My problem?"

"Don't play that dump shit with me idiot!?"

"Miss Soryu, I don't understand—" he said then was cut off when Asuka slapped his face hard with her right hand.

She was about to go after him on the ground, but something became amiss. Only the jawbreaker fell to the ground and made a couple of bounces before rolling to a stop near Rei's room. He was still standing and hadn't moved from his spot. Only his face moved from being slapped. Looking up at him, his eyes were still staring at her. His impassive facial expression remained.

"…" Asuka said feeling her anger being replaced with fear.

"…" Shinji said slowly moving his head forward while keeping his eyes on her. His right hand went back to his side.

"_Ooooooooo!" _his voices said from hearing the slap.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ASUKA!?' Misato mentally screamed at the red-head fearing something was going to happen.

"…" Rei felt frozen in place not knowing how to proceed forward. The situation was getting worse and their objective to getting information from him was getting less and less probable.

"Miss Soryu," he said calmly causing her to flinch and not move. "Is there something wrong?"

'…he…isn't fazed?' Misato thought. Not seeing a change made her feel more nervous for she couldn't predict how he would act next.

"…I…uh…I…uh…uh…" Asuka said feeling her voice lost in her throat as her nerves were getting rattled. Being in front of him after slapping him, she realized that what she did was the worst thing to do.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking and resisting the urge to clench his hands into claws. Looking at the person in front of him, it was the teenage girl from the past. Her featureless face with hair was smiling mischievously at him.

"S-Shinji?" Misato said hesitantly. Only his eyes moved slowly toward her giving them all goosebumps.

"Yes Miss Misato?" he said stoically. Seeing the Captain and the First Child, he concluded that the female from the past was not real. It was the Second Child. His urge to rip her face off slowly faded away.

"Y-you know…I t-think that we girls…w-wanted to start doing our own chores," she said as calmly as possible.

"…" he said slowly moving his eyes to Rei then to Asuka. Both seemed to stiffen again from his gaze. "Is that so?"

"…" the red-head gulped audibly and nodded her head slowly.

"I see," he said slowly moving his eyes back to the Captain who shivered a little from his gaze. "Does this mean my services are not needed here?"

"…" Rei opened her mouth, but couldn't find her voice. She wanted to state that he was needed. A part of her still wanted to see him despite what has happened so far. A small portion of that part was because getting information would be easier. However, a stronger part of her feared him and wanted to stay away. The confliction was making her mind and chest hurt.

"I-I guess so Shinji," Misato said carefully. Pen-Pen looked at his owner with a shocked face and immediately got off the couch. Everyone heard and saw him waddle around the couch and walked toward where Shinji and Asuka were. She took a couple of steps back to give space; however, they were too long of steps.

"…?" Pen-Pen said looking at her then shook his head. "Wark wa-wark? (Are you being discharged?)"

"…" Shinji said turning to the penguin. He kneeled to the ground. Sitting on his knees, he placed his hands on his knees. "Appears that way sir. I am sorry I won't be able to do your requests."

"…" Pen-Pen shook his head side to side. He reached a fin out to touch his right shoulder.

'PEN-PEN! NO!' Misato screamed taking one step fearing for her pet's safety.

"Wark wark war-war-wark (It is alright. Thank you for your service)."

"…" the Third Child said bowing his head a little and closed his eyes. "Thank you for your kind words sir."

"…" the three women said staring at what was happening in front of them. They saw Shinji slowly lift his head and open his eyes. Slowly standing up, he turned to face them. He bowed.

"Thank you for letting me serve you," he said standing back up. His face remained emotionless. However, his choice of words changed.

"Goodbye," he said and turned around to go into the entrance hallway.

"…" Rei said with her eyes widening. The three didn't hear his footsteps or the sounds of him putting his shoes or backpack on.

'…no…' Ayanami thought trying to get herself to move.

A painful feeling occurred in her chest enabling her to move slowly. Thinking it was from feeling helpless, it didn't seem the same. It felt different almost like it was a needle stabbing her chest and spreading a slow burning sensation. Her face started to feel a little tense as the corner of her mouth curled down a little. Taking a couple of steps, she looked around the corner into the hallway.

"Ikari—" she called out quietly. He wasn't there and the door was closed. The locking mechanism engaged sounding like a hammer hitting a door in a large hallway. It echoed in her mind till it faded away to nothing. Staring at the closed door felt painful to look at as the sensation inside her became more gripping.

"Ahh," Asuka let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank god his gone!"

"…" Ayanami said turning around quickly and looked at the Second Child with irritation.

"…" Misato said as she looked at the ground feeling neither good nor bad from what happened.

"What's your problem Wondergirl? Be happy that that psycho won't come back here anymore."

'…shut up…' Rei thought feeling the burning grow.

"Oh and forget about teaming up with him. Hell no."

"…" Misato continued to say nothing.

'Shut up,' Ayanami thought again feeling her eyes narrow at the Second Child.

"At school, got to make sure Hikari and those stooges don't get near him…well, the stooges can for all I care."

'SHUT…UP,' the First Child thought clenching her teeth and curling her hands into fists. All of them heard a soft high sounding sigh and turned to it. Pen-Pen was sitting on the floor with a slight depressed expression on his face. Looking at him, Ayanami started to feel something coming down her face.

"…" Rei said moving her hands under her chin and opening them. A couple of droplets feel into her palms and she stared at them.

"…" Misato saw something glistening in her peripheral vision and looked up. Her mouth parted a little as her face grimaced a little from the sight.

'I'm…crying?' the First Child thought seeing a couple of droplets fall into her palms.

'These are tears…of sadness,' she thought feeling her chest pull. Her breathing became short, painful, and sharp feeling like she was breathing in freezing air. Her lips quivered a little as her face grimaced a little more.

"Why are you two so sad? That lunatic killer idiot won't be coming here ever again," Asuka said not hearing the snap inside the First Child's head.

"…shut up…" Ayanami said quietly

"What was that?" the red-head talked back with hands on her hips.

"…shut up…" she repeated again feeling everything burn inside.

"…" Misato said feeling her face grimace more.

"I can't hear you Wondergirl," Asuka stated seeing her turn toward her.

"I SAID SHUT UP PILOT SORYU!" Rei cried with an enraged face curling her hands into fists.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled feeling her fists shaking.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted louder.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as more tears came down.

"SHUT UP!" she roared as her face became uglier.

"SHUT UP!" she raged with all her lungs at the Second Child.

"…" Asuka said with her mouth parted and a look of shock.

"…" Misato said feeling terrible not moving or looking away.

"…" Rei said inhaling sharply and exhaling choppily. Feeling her vision blurry, she wiped her eyes with her hands. The tears kept flowing as everything seemed to hurt as her mind raced frantically.

'What will happen now?'

'Will Ikari talk to me?'

'Will he dislike me?'

'Will he never come back here?'

'Will he acknowledge me?'

'Will he treat me the same? Will he treat me different?'

'Will he distance himself from me?'

'Will he allow me to ask questions?'

'Will he…ever comfort me again?'

The questions running through her head made her feel more and more painful. It was almost as if they were torturing her making her feel torn inside. The wanting to follow orders and still being able to confide in the Third Child felt impossibly difficult. She felt no matter which way she went, she would be losing something in return. This became apparent from what just happened. The further he walked away, the more tattered and torn she became. Not wanting to be seen like this anymore, she turned toward her room.

"E-E-Excuse m-me," Rei stammered quietly with a choking sob. She quickly headed toward her room and softly closed her door. Going to her bed, she lied down and buried her face on her sheets. Grabbing the pillow, she gripped it and pulled it over her head. Feeling like she was in hiding, she pulled on the cloth bag murderously as she gritted her teeth harder. Between the sharp intakes of air, the First Child tried her best to hold in tears.

The other members of the household weren't looking at each other. Pen-Pen got up softly and decided to head toward the kitchen. Both females looked up to see him waddle slowly with the same slight depressed look on his face. Misato saw him walk by and didn't even look at her. It made her chest hurt as she bit the inside of her lip to stay stable. He entered the kitchen. Once out of sight, the two women heard a refrigerator door open then close. A soft crack of a beer can opening was heard followed by a soft thud on the floor.

"…" Misato said feeling her lip quiver a little. Standing up, she turned toward the hallway to the patio.

"…hey…Misato," Asuka quietly called and saw the Captain stopped.

"…yes?" she asked not turning around.

"What I said…I wasn't wrong…right?" the red-head asked fidgeting with her fingers a little.

"…" Misato said taking a slow breath in and out. "What you said was right. Him being here, with his mental state and what he is capable of doing, he is dangerous. Given that he is good at following orders…he will never come here again unless told to."

"…" Asuka blinked and feeling her mouth part a little.

"If you need me, I will be on the patio getting some fresh air," she said and walked to the hallway and turned the corner.

Her footsteps got quieter followed by a door opening and closing softly to the patio. The Captain walked along the hallway wall on the balcony a bit before stopping. Turning toward the open evening sky and seeing the evening lights of the city, she bent down and sat on the ground. Leaning back to the wall, she stretched out her legs. The cool concrete against her skin was a pleasant contrast to the warm humid evening air. Softly holding onto her forearms, they rested on her stomach. Blinking, she took a deep breath and sighed out softly.

"…" Misato said closing her eyes and began to softly hit the back of her head against the wall.

"…" Asuka said looking at the floor.

'I'm not wrong,' she thought. 'What I said was right. He would kill us. He is a lunatic…a rabid wild animal…a psycho…a killer…his insane…an idiot…savage beast…'

"…" she said feeling the corners of her mouth turn down a little.

"I'm not wrong," she said quietly to no one. "I'm not wrong."

Breathing out of her nose, she turned around and headed for her room. Entering and closing the door, she leaned against it. Repeating all the things she said, they were correct and sound. Repeating them again, it reassured her that what she did was for everyone's safety including her own. Sliding down the door, she sat on the floor. Pulling her knees up, she hugged them. Placing her chin on her knees, she repeated everything again.

"…" Asuka said not feeling any better.

Outside walking down a sidewalk, Shinji was heading home. His voices were talking back and forth between each other. They were arguing angrily about not being able to go see their interests' home. They became violent throwing rocks at windows and shouting vile things everywhere. Shonj and Sno became barbaric and started slaughtering bystanders that were nearby.

"…" Shinji said ignoring the blood splattering sounds and death screams. The crosswalk light changed to green and he continued forward at a normal pace. The only one that wasn't participating in the killjoy was the red-blue eye voice that was following behind him to his right.

'…' it said trying to find something to say to him.

The voice knew that it was only a few years old since becoming aware of itself, but it never encountered an experience like this before. Unlike the others, its interest was only the male pilot. Strangely, there was no emotion emitting from him. However, the three voices that liked the women in the apartment were very emotional. Looking behind, the three were decapitating people on the sidewalk and flinging their guts everywhere. Shoji and the silver eye voice were enjoying the killjoy and participating in their own form of slaughter.

Grimacing at the gore-fest, the voice turned around and saw that Shinji was a little ahead. Picking up its pace, it caught up with him and got beside him on his right.

'…_how…are you?_' it thought to him.

'Evening. I am doing fine. How are you?' he replied calmly back.

'…_?'_ the voice said a little perplexed at his demeanor and expression.

'I believe we never introduce ourselves. I am Shinji Ikari,' he thought turning his head a little to the right to look at the voice.

'…' the voice said then smiled. '_I'm Rana.'_

'Nice to meet you Rana,' he stated in his mind nodding a little then looked back forward.

'_Likewise!'_ he replied back enthusiastically.

Both saw another crosswalk and saw that the signal was red. Clicking the button on the nearby post, both heard blood lurching screams behind them. Rana flinched a little while Shinji blinked then turned around. The entire sidewalk was bleeding red as pedestrians were either ripped in half or crawling on the pavement with missing limps. Each of the voices was coated with the iron smelling liquid. All of them grabbed people and started sprinting toward shops with large display windows. Glass shattered from the impact of them smashing through. Shards fell on the sidewalk breaking into many more pieces.

"…" Shinji said then turned around. Seeing the light change, he started walking forward. Rana blinked and turned around.

'_Hey! Wait for me!'_ he said running in front of a car that went after Shinji passed it. Quickly jumping and sliding on the hood, Rana grabbed a tanto within the sleeve of the kimono he was wearing. Sliding off and landing on the ground with his feet, he threw the weapon. The blade inserted in the driver's head. The car stopped suddenly followed by a short screech of tires behind it.

"Hey buddy! What the hell you doing!?" the driver behind the car that stopped shouted. He got out of his window and honked his horn. "Get going!"

'What the hell was that?' the driver that stopped thought. A cold piercing feeling suddenly hit the side of his head making him bone cold for a second. Looking down both ways of the street quickly, he turned right and looked behind his rearview mirror. There was nobody there.

'…?' the driver thought looking at the sidewalk to his right. The pedestrians on it looked like they were shivering. '…huh…that's weird…its heck a warm and humid this evening. Whatever.'

"…" Shinji said stopping at the sidewalk and waited for Rana to cross the street. Looking back, everything was back in order with no bloodshed.

'Are you alright Rana?' he asked in his mind turning back forward and walked. The voice walked to his right side again.

'_Drivers need to look before gunning it. I would have been flattened!'_ Rana stated irritated.

'Indeed,' the male pilot thought hearing the others walking behind them.

'_Man…I'm still pissed off,'_ Sno stated with hands behind his head. Shonj and Shino nodded their heads with angry faces.

'_Nothing feels real unless he does it!'_ Shonj pointed at the back of Shinji who didn't stop or turn around.

'_Well then,_' said the silver eye voice grinning. '_Let's get him too.'_

The grade of the sidewalk started to angel down a little as the group continued forward. Off to the side in a poorly lit alleyway, there were thugs chatting with one another. Something got their attention seeing a teenage school boy with a backpack walking alone on the sidewalk. The two thugs smirked at each other and walked out to be in the teen's pathway.

'…_y…e…s…,'_ the voices stated greedily that wanted more destruction.

"…" Shinji said with his right eye twitching.

"Ya got no wher to go kid," the thug stated with a smirk. He was directly in line with the male pilot's path.

"Hand over ya—!" he started to say when the teen bolted at him.

"…!?" the other thug said watching the teen boy dart forward and speared his partner to the ground. Given how the sidewalk was angled down a little and the speed of being tackled, both of them were in the air a little before impacting the pavement. Thinking that both would be tumbling over and over, the other thug cringed from what occurred.

His partner landed on the pavement hard and skidded on his back with the boy keeping on top of him. When the sliding stopped, the thug was groaning and moaning in pain. Even though he wore a leather jacket, a couple parts of the jacket got torn off. If he wasn't wearing it, then his back skin would have been grinded off. Looking at the teen, he was not injured.

"Excuse me sir," Shinji said getting off of him and dusting himself. Bowing to the man on the ground, he continued walking down the sidewalk. The other thug came running and stopped at his partner. Looking at how bad his back was, only a couple of exposed areas were burned and bleeding. The leather jacket saved his back despite him grunting in pain. The kneeling thug looked back at the kid.

"…?!" he said seeing the teen boy walking backwards and staring him down. Looking at the kid's eyes, they were shining a little eerily. Frowning, he backed down and got a cell phone out to call a taxi. Seeing the thug not going to pursue him, Shinji turned around and continued walking toward his home. After a while, he noticed that none of the voices were around except for Rana. He was standing closer to him and had a hand on his belt.

'_Who…who is that?_' the voice asked with fear on his face.

'Who is what Rana?' Shinji thought continuing forward.

'…_um…um…um…S-Shinji!?' _Rana panicked and got in front of him. He was walking backwards trying to hide from something that was behind the male pilot.

"…" Shinji said and turning his head to look behind him. Nothing was behind him; however, there was an intense evil aura nearby. It was emitting a pulsating sensation inside him of malice and carnage. Having an idea who it was, he calmly turned his head back forward. Rana was still walking backwards shaking all over. He had reached out and held onto the Third Child's biceps while frantically searching around for the source of the fear.

"Good evening sir," Shinji said out loud to no one.

'…_**GGGG… #%#$…OOOOO…DDD #%$#$DDDD…EEV#$%#$VVVVVEEEEE#$#$ #$!' **_the evil voiced shouted in distortion breaking in and out of static. Rana jumped in fright and crabbed hugged the male pilot as he continued walking forward.

"…?" Shinji said perplexed. The voice hugging him was not causing him immediate tremors. Normally any gender that touched him or embraced him without the aid of his voices caused a physical defense reaction. However, he felt nothing emotionally, mentally, and physically.

'How strange,' he thought continuing to walk despite feeling restricted.

'_M-m-m-make it go away!'_ Rana pleaded shaking like leaf and gripping him tighter.

Both of them heard a clenching of teeth all around them. Rana felt something horrid and creepy brush the back of his neck making him bite through his lip to not panic. The unseen voice started an evil chuckle that would repeat over and over at different times and lengths. Each one was a different voice: male or female, young or old, low or high pitch, soft or loud, slow or fast, or glitch or static like how a program got stuck on a computer with sound.

Various times, Shinji's vision would sometimes go to static then come back again. Other times, objects around him would wiggle in place like Jell-O. Some kept on jiggling while others burst with blood and innards splashing everything around it. The voice and the visions continued until he got to his home that was an hour away. By the time both Shinji and Rana reached the grass field, they were a walking bloodbath.

The voice never let go of the male pilot and kept its head down on his right shoulder. Shinji kept walking and was breathing deeply and tiredly. Rana's body had weight of a real person. Even though he was thin and light weight, carrying him for an hour made the task challenging. Continuously breathing in vapor from the extreme gore around him made him nauseous. From time to time, he spit out small cupfuls of blood onto the sidewalk. Taking one tired step forward on the grass field, something changed.

"…" Shinji said blinking and breathing deeply. The red tint vision from all the blood dripping in his eyes was gone. Looking down, he was clean as well as Rana.

'…?' the voice said slowly looking up and peering over the male pilot's shoulder. The hellish slaughter behind them had vanished as pedestrians were walking in the distance. The sound of a couple of cars speeding and honking horns echoed. He felt Shinji continue forward. Placing his other foot on the grass field, everything became dead silent. All the sounds from the city, bugs, and the wind were gone.

"…?" the Third Child said then continued forward. Both he and Rana noted that his footsteps and the movement of fabric from the kimono weren't heard either. Rana tried whispering but nothing sounded. Both could feel their breathing, their pulse, their heartbeat, and the gentle wind in the air. But even internally, they couldn't hear their insides beat. Without stopping to rest or ponder, he continued walking toward his home in the soundless void.


	38. Becoming Intangible

Chapter 38: Becoming Intangible

The weekend became an impasse in gathering or collecting information from the Third Child. The tension in the Katsuragi household was still high when the two Eva pilots were present. Fortunately, Misato had the weekend off in which she could relax and go do something that was non-NERV related. Asuka left each day earlier to go spend time with Hikari for most of the day. Rei went to NERV. In the Geo-Front, there were a few monument sitting areas that were connected by a walking path. She spent a good portion of time walking the pathway trying to collect herself and organize her thoughts. Sitting when tired, her usual sitting spot was looking at one of the large water fountain. No one heard or saw the male pilot during the weekend.

The next day at school, Rei arrived at her usual early time. She couldn't sleep well from having one of her void dreams. It comprised of an endless sea of thoughts, questions, guesses, and uncertainties. The dream seemed to be a mash-up of what happened Friday evening and the mental organization from the weekend. Rubbing her eyes, she headed to the stairs that would lead to her homeroom. The closer she got, the more awake she became.

'Ikari should be there already,' she thought climbing up the steps.

'Despite being discharged from the Captain's household, everything else should be the same,' Rei thought getting to the top of the stairs.

'I overreacted that day…that is all,' she thought and opened the door.

"…" Rei said seeing an empty classroom.

Blinking, she looked to the left and right. There was no one that she recognized coming to where she was. Entering, she headed toward her desk. Looking at the Third Child's desk, there was nothing hiding around it. Reaching hers, she set her bag on the ground and sat down. Thinking that he will probably arrive early anyway, she looked out the window to her left and waited.

"…" Ayanami said as remaining students were trickling in. The male pilot had still not shown up. When Asuka arrived, she was talking with the Class Rep. Both didn't move to look at each other or acknowledge the other's presence. Toji and Kensuke came in from the other entrance at the back of the classroom. Shinji wasn't with them. Seeing that class was about to start, three students walked in together from the left entrance. None of them were the Third Child.

Despite feeling anxious of waiting for him to arrive, she reasoned with herself that it was his choice to come to school or not. Repeating that statement a couple of times did not push the anxiety down. Believing that the dream was trying to affect her, she would push it aside throughout the day. The school bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Stand Up. Bow. Be seated," Hikari stated and the students followed. When Rei took her seat, she glanced over at Shinji's desk.

'…!?' she thought in surprise seeing him sitting in his seat with his school laptop open.

'How did he get in without me noticing?' she pondered blinking and looked at the window. She saw her expression and fixed it from being surprised to impassive. Turning back forward, the teacher started today's lecture. Glancing at the clock, she waited for a bit before sending him a message.

Asuka didn't notice him entering the classroom either. Part of her wanted to tell her friend to stay away from him; however, she couldn't tell Hikari what he had done. The classified orders of the Info-Gave Operation prevented her from saying anything to anyone outside of the members involved. The hard part was she thought the Class Rep seemed to like the Third Child though didn't know why. Asuka couldn't see the First Child directly nor did she want to look at her. The expression and outburst a couple of days ago made her feel that she was in the wrong. But, the red-head knew she was right in what she said. Misato agreed with her.

"…" the Second Child said glancing at the back of the Third Child seeing him typing away. Internally berating herself for feeling sorry, she shook her head mentally.

'I don't care about him. I don't care about Wondergirl. I just need to focus on myself and make sure I am the top Eva pilot at all times. That is what matters and what is important to me,' Asuka thought feeling herself focus a little more.

After about 20 minutes into the lecture, Ayanami clicked on the messaging board program and selected the male pilot's name. Thinking about what to ask him out of so many questions, she couldn't decide. Remembering what they usually did in the morning before class, small talk seemed to be a good start. Placing her fingers on the keyboard, the anxiety picked up again.

'…there is nothing wrong…nothing has changed…I have nothing to be anxious about…he is here,' Rei thought and slowly began to type. About to hit send, her finger was trembling a little. Reassuring herself many times, she clicked on it.

Shinji was typing his notes when a notification of a message was sent to him. Waiting for his voices to tell him to answer it, they never did. All of them were acting very quiet today as they sat around the classroom. Each of them was doing an activity by themselves or playing a board game with one another. Glancing at each one of them, they never looked at him. Rana glanced back and smiled before going back to playing checkers with Shino.

"…" Shinji said with a blink then went back to typing notes.

"…" Rei said glancing at the back of his head. Looking back at her screen, no message replied back. The anxiety seemed to build a little bit.

'…no…he is just taking notes…he normally does not respond to messages during class,' the First Child thought looking out the window. 'I will ask him questions during break.'

When the first break sounded, Rei waited for the first wave of people to get up and leave. Looking in the window's reflection, she couldn't see well from the number of people blocking her view of where the male pilot was. Once the first wave passed, she turned her head.

"…?" Rei said seeing him not there.

'Where did he go?' she thought blinking. 'He normally does not leave for the first break…why?'

At the corner of her eye, she saw the red-head talk to the Class Rep. Instead of looking in her direction, she turned back to the window. The anxiety was still present. Convincing herself that he probably had to use the restroom, she waited for him to return. After a few minutes, the students started filling back in. Asuka was near the door while talking to Hikari. Deciding to head back to her seat, she turned and saw him in his seat.

'…?!' she thought quickly glancing while heading back to her seat. 'How did he get in?! I was watching the door?!'

'…how is Ikari able to…' Rei thought seeing him already in his seat. She never saw him enter or moving. It is like he appeared and disappeared. The teacher came back and started the next lecture.

"…" Shinji said typing his notes while ignoring the voices giggling evilly from their spots in the classroom.

He saw another notification of a message on his laptop. Looking at the voices, they were all reading different materials. Their faces were covered with books or magazines. Seeing that neither of them stated to open it, he continued typing his notes. Deciding to look at the messages during the next break, Shonj suddenly appeared in front of him. Wagging his finger at him with a shark smile, Shinji internally bowed and complied.

"…" Ayanami said glancing at his back again. Not even waiting for the anxiety to elevate, she stated to herself that there was more than one break to talk to him. Turning to the window, she kept trying to distract herself till the next break.

'Why isn't that idiot responding?' Asuka thought looking quickly at him. Thinking about what she did reactively, she shook her head and deleted her message.

'I don't care and I don't want to know,' she thought refocusing.

The second break came around and the same result happened. Both Rei and Asuka didn't see him get up and leave despite his seat being empty. Asuka asked Hikari to go with her to the bathroom as an attempt to spot him coming in from the outside. Rei also got up and left the classroom. She waited outside the left entrance door to see if he was hiding behind classmates. As the break neared its end, both didn't see him walking back to the classroom. Rei walked back inside and saw his desk was still empty.

'He is not at his desk…he will be late,' she thought walking back to her seat. Both Hikari and Asuka came in from the other entrance. The Class Rep headed toward her seat while Asuka headed toward hers.

'Ha! That idiot will be late!' she thought passing Toji who was resting his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. His feet and legs were resting on top of his desk. Sitting down at her seat, she trained her eyes at the left entrance door to see if the male pilot came running in. A student passed to her left which she ignored.

"Man, that really helped," Kensuke stated with a smile getting up from the floor and sitting in his seat to the left of the jock.

"Yea? What did Shin-man help you with?" Toji said looking over.

'…what!?' Rei thought almost at her desk. Turning to her left, the Third Child walked to the front and sat at his desk. Her brain was starting to hurt as an irritation was starting to grow. It reminded her of when she wasn't able to predict his actions.

'…he was here the whole time?…' she thought confused. Blinking, she sat down at her seat feeling the mixture emotions and thoughts.

'How did he know?! God damn it, he is freaking pissing me off!' Asuka thought with irritation watching him walk back and sit down. 'If he doesn't respond again, I'm going to kick his ass!'

As next period started, Shinji continued typing. Sno told him not to respond to the message that popped up. Blinking, Shinji continued typing notes. When the class period was getting near the end, the teacher stated he needed materials for the next periods after lunch. Asking for volunteers, no one raised their hand until Shinji raised his hand with an impassive face.

"Ah, thank you Ikari," he said walking toward him and handing him a piece of paper. "The location of the materials is in the administration building. They should be in the staff conference room. Ask the receptionist if you have trouble. I'll let you leave early."

'Damn it!' Asuka thought clenching her teeth. 'I'll track him down during lunch and make him tell me!'

'…' Rei thought clenching her hands into loose fists.

"Very well sir," Shinji said standing up and bowed a little.

He walked toward the door and the voices followed. They started laughing like hyenas and made faces at all the students before exploding into bloody pieces. Gore shot far and wide in the classroom splattering many students and the teacher. All of them felt a cold chill go through them, but shrugged it off. He opened and closed the door without turning around. Hikari watched as the sliding door didn't even make a sound while being closed and hitting the door frame.

'That is pretty ninja like…guess what Asuka says about him seems true,' she thought then turned back to the teacher. She didn't see the pulsating bleeding heart beating on her desk from one of the voices.

Seeing that he did not turn around made Rei bite the inside of lip a little. The view reminded her of the Commander walking away. However, it felt different. When Gendo walked away, it was usually a departing knowing that they will meet again. When the Third Child walked away, it felt cold and distant. It made her feel that she was starting to lose something. Not too sure why she felt that way, she pushed it aside. Thinking that he may need some help carrying the items needed, she decided to head toward the administration building during the lunch break.

When lunch period came around, everyone stood up and started heading for the exit doors. Hikari stood up and was going to ask Asuka where to go for lunch; however, she saw the red-head immediately exit out of the right door with a stern face. Blinking in confusion, she saw Ayanami walk toward the left door with her usual stoic face.

'Wonder where they are going?' Hikari thought frowning a little at Asuka leaving.

Sitting back down, she started getting out her lunch. She saw the remainder of students leave the classroom. Toji and Kensuke usually left to go get lunch at the cafeteria. Remembering that there was a special today, it would explain why everyone left. Sighing a little from being alone and thinking of what to do for a bit, she started to hear heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs. Slowly, Shinji walked in carrying all the materials needed for the next periods.

"Ikari?!" she said getting up watching him take careful even steps. He was carrying three folder crates with a few plastic bags hanging from his forearms.

"Good afternoon Ms. Horaki," he said carefully stepping over the bloody body parts of the voices that spilled from the door and into the classroom. The floor was littered with them and all of them were squirming a little.

"Here let me get the top one," she said grabbing the top. She felt how heavy they were seeing that he was shaking a little from the weight.

"Thank you…but that is quiet…" Shinji said bending down. Placing the crates on the floor, he avoided squishing Shonj's head. His face was locked in a mocking expression. "…alright."

"You carried them all the way from the staff building?" she asked seeing him nod. "You could have used a trolley."

"I see. I will remember that next time," he said turning to her and bowing a little. He went to his bag and opened it up to find an orange whirlpool inside. Blinking, he reached down into it feeling his hand burning as his skin started melting off.

"…" he said feeling his right eye twitch as he continued a little further and imagined closing his hand. Feeling nothing but grabbing air, he slowly brought out a sizzling metal box that was bright red. Despite feeling his pain receptors flaring wildly from his entire hand being melted off, he blinked. Everything turned to normal and he was holding is lunchbox.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet Ikari?" the Class Rep asked.

"I have not. Miss Soryu not eating with you today?" Shinji asked turning toward her with an impassive expression.

"Apparently not. She seemed preoccupied with something and left before telling me."

"How unfortunate," the male pilot said feeling an intense malice around him. The evil voice started whispering to him.

'…_**DeFiLe…rApE…MuTiLaTe…dEcApItAtE…GoRe…rIpApArT…SkIn…kIlL…BuTcHeR…sLaUgHtEr…lYnCh…BlOoDsHeD…ImPaLe…CrUcIfY…ElEcTrIcUtE…ToRtUrE…'**_

'…' Shinji said feeling goosebumps form on his neck. Its vile breath and sharp teeth were felt in various points around him. Despite feeling him, the evil voice was nowhere to be seen.

'Which do you wish for me to do sir?' he asked in his head.

'…_**e…a…t…e…a…t…E…A…T…E…A…T…EAT-EAT-EAT-EATEATEATEATEATEATEATEAT…**_' he began to say slowly then started repeating faster and faster raging louder and louder around him. Its physical presence was still nowhere to be seen. The voice's shouting started to become undistinguishable as it sounded like monsters roaring at each other continuously from everywhere.

"Yeesh," Hikari said suddenly shivering and rubbing her arms. "It's cold all the sudden."

'…_**with her…**_' he whispered clenching its teeth into an evil grin then slowly faded away.

'Very well sir,' Shinji thought bowing internally.

"Ms. Horaki," he said grabbing her attention. "I do know a warm place that I tend to go to when I am cold. If you don't mind my company, would you care to join me?"

"…s-sure," she said smiling a little. Grabbing her lunchbox, both left the classroom.

"I just saw him a little while go. He left with all the materials," the receptionist stated to Ayanami. "Another student from your class came in and asked a similar question regarding if Ikari got the materials."

"I see," Rei said and nodded. "Thank you."

'If he had already gathered the materials, then he should be in the classroom eating his lunch,' she thought leaving the administration building. The pattern of not being able to catch him was frustrating and making her feel off. The emotions from the night a couple of days ago was starting to bleed into her mind. So far, she has been able to push it aside. Repeating the Commander's words that emotions cloud judgment and that they were unnecessary, it kept her from worrying.

Walking through the open school grounds between buildings, she saw someone coming out of the classroom. It was the Second Child. She looked down at her then went down the stairs quickly. Reaching the ground and heading toward her with an unfriendly face, Rei stare back at her coldly.

"Where is he?" Asuka asked with her hands in fists.

"I do not know."

"Hmph," the Second Child said then passed her. "Some help you are."

"Why do you care?" Ayanami replied coldly and continued toward the classroom.

"…" Asuka said gritting her teeth, but kept walking in the opposite direction.

By the time Rei climbed the stairs to the homeroom, her hands unfolded from being in tight fists. Looking in the classroom, there was only a couple of students that came back. However, the Third Child was not there. Her head started to hurt from not being able to keep up with the changes to his routine. It started to make her think that what happened a couple of nights before did trigger something.

'…I…I don't like this…' she thought with a downcast head and walked back to her desk. Sitting down, she put her arms on her desk and rested her head feeling drained. Turning her head and looking out the window, she stared at the sky. She tried to collect her thoughts and control the resurgence of emotions. As more and more students filled into the classroom, she didn't move and kept looking out the window. She heard a familiar voice that made her frown.

"Hikari!" Asuka stated walking toward her. She was at her desk putting her lunchbox away. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? You left without telling me anything," the Class Rep said curling one corner of her mouth down.

"Ah…sorry. I had some personal business to take care of."

"Oh? You still could have told me."

"I'll make it up to you next time," the red-head said with a smile that made Hikari stop her small frown and nod. The lunch bell ringed. Turning back to her seat, the Third Child was sitting in his seat with his eyes closed.

'…god I hate him…' she thought looking annoyed at him. Seeing the First Child slowly sit up, she wondered if he talked with her.

'…' Asuka said walking back to her seat. Based on her slight movement and change in expression, Rei didn't know he was there. Sitting down, she was going to nab him when the next break happened. The teacher walked in and was about to head toward his desk when he saw staff members at the door. Turning around, he walked to the door causing a couple of students to murmur. After a short discussion, the teacher turned his head.

"Ikari," he said and motioned him to come forth.

Shinji stood up and walked near them. A short discussion came across them in which Hikari could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. It seemed to regard volunteering over the next couple of days during the school trip. The class saw Shinji nod a little and the staffers bowed with smiles. Hikari heard them say about starting now and the male pilot bowed. The class watched Shinji turn around and close his laptop.

'…no…' Rei said watching him grabbed his backpack and put stuff inside.

'No! You have got to be kidding me!?' Asuka thought seeing him close up his backpack. The class saw him place his backpack sling over his head.

'…Ikari…wait…' Ayanami said feeling her anxiety growing. Both female pilots saw him not even look at them as he turned toward the staffers.

"Thanks for volunteering Ikari," the teacher said giving him a smile.

"…" Shinji said nodding his head a little. "Welcome sir."

The class watched as Shinji walked out of the classroom. Rei wanted to stop him, but cemented herself in her seat. The image of his back was not comforting from the distance they were at. As the door was closing, she blinked.

'…?!' Rei thought feeling her eyes widen a little.

The staffers were replaced with doctors that had pristine lab coats, instruments, and facial hair. Both their eyes and nose were clouded as they were smiling at the small boy that was in rags and bleeding in places. The door closed making a dull echoing thud. A hand rose up.

"Teach, where is Ikari going?" a student asked.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about him. Since the majority of you will be going on the school trip tomorrow, I think you all have more important things to do," he said with a smirk. His comment caused the classroom attitude to brighten up a bit. However, Asuka scowled at the comment and grunted in frustration.

'…' Rei said blinking and slowly turning to the window. Not sure what she saw, she thought about what she knows so far.

'Based on the police video, it is plausible that Ikari was a kidnapped victim…however, the Commander has detail documents of the male pilot's activities in the past…his uncle recorded them. Thus, he could not be a kidnap victim.'

'…however,' Ayanami pondered glancing back at where Shinji was last.

'Why did he react the way he did in the video?'

'How is he able to be so quiet?'

'How can his mental instability allow him to function normally without the need of medication?'

'Who was that altercation supposed to be?' she thought turning back to the window. Recalling the image of him walking away again, it made her feel sad. A sense of powerlessness tried to fester in her mind which didn't make her feel any better.

"…" she said sighing to herself. Something made her look back at her computer and saw that there was a message notification. Thinking it was from the male pilot, she immediately opened feeling her anxiety lessen a little.

[Hey Wondergirl! Where is the Third going?] Asuka messaged her.

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes at the message. Any patience or tolerance for the Second Child she had was slowly going away. Instead of responding or looking over, she sent a direct message.

"…" Asuka said seeing the First Child close her laptop and turn to the window. Frowning, she turned back forward and crossed her arms over her chest. As much as she wanted to look neutral, she was ticked off.

"Damn her," she muttered under her breath.

The rest of the class continued. During the remaining quarter of the last period, the teacher stopped the lecture. He gave the class a couple of tourist spots of what to go look at when going into Okinawa if they haven't been there before. If they had any questions, the Class Rep would help answer them. Seeing their eager faces, he told them to go enjoy themselves. Hikari said the closing class procedure before the students got up excited about the trip.

"…" the Class Rep said watching eager faces exit the classroom. Gathering her materials, she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Oh hey Asuka."

"Hey," the Second Child said with a tense face. "What are you doing after school today?"

"…" the Class Rep said noticing how stiff the red-head's face was. She looked like she was trying to mask being angry as her eyebrows were pulled down a little.

'She has been moody all day,' she thought wondering why. About to ask, she saw her mouth start to curl downward slightly. Glancing to her right, Hikari saw Ayanami heading toward the left entrance door. Oddly, the First Child looked mostly the same; however, the Class Rep felt her woman instincts flare.

"…" both Eva pilots said as neither of them looked at each other. Though that was normal to see, Hikari felt hostility between them when Ayanami passed by. It died away when the First Child walked out of the classroom.

'…that can't be healthy if they are living together,' the freckled student thought feeling a little nervous from that tension between them. Rethinking about what Asuka asked, she turned to her and saw that her face looked stern instead of angry.

"…um…I was going to go shopping for the trip before heading home."

"Cool. I go with you. I'll take you to the places I went to with Kaji days before!"

"A-Alright," Hikari said nodding as her wrist was grasped by her friend. She was pulled along as the red-head changed her demeanor. Heading towards the shopping district became awkward as Asuka ranted about both the First Child and Third Child. Despite wanting to defend the male pilot, she didn't voice anything. Instead, she tried to enjoy the Second Child's company.

Rei felt her hostility toward the Second Child die down the further she got away from her. Walking alone down the streets to Misato's apartment helped lower the tension more. Upon reaching her home and entering, she announced her arrival.

"I'm home," she said seeing that none of the other occupants were in. Taking off her shoes, she made her way to the living room. Nothing changed from how it looked over the weekend. Pen-Pen was nowhere to be seen. Going to her room, she placed her bag down and changed into comfortable attire. Coming back out, she headed toward the kitchen. Getting the items needed to make tea, she heard something open. Looking behind, Pen-Pen came out of his refrigerator.

"…" he said staring at the blue-hair female.

"…" Rei said blinking and looking at him.

Blinking at her, he waddled out of the kitchen and headed toward the bathroom. Turning back, she made her tea in silence. Once it was done, she brought it out to the dining table. Hearing the bathtub being filled, she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. The hot liquid seemed to melt away small pieces of irritation from the day inside her. Concentrating on thinking about nothing helped her feel back to her normal self.

"…" Rei said finishing her tea. Looking around the apartment, it seemed a little untidy.

'If Ikari isn't coming back unless told to, I will have to do my share,' she thought standing up and began to pick up things.

After picking up things in the living room, the kitchen, and the hallways, she went to go eat something. Finding a little bit of food in the refrigerator amongst the large amount of beer cans, she closed it. Going to a cabinet, she grabbed one of the instant food cartons and prepared it. After consuming it and drinking more tea, Misato and Asuka still had not arrived home. Cleaning up her items, she spent the rest of the evening in her room.

'I will try again tomorrow,' Rei thought before drifting to sleep. The other members of the household didn't return till late in the night.

At school the next day, all the students going to the school trip assembled into their classrooms before being bused over to the airport. However, one student did not assemble with his class and was elsewhere. Rei grimaced on the inside that her attempt to communicate with the Third Child would not work today. Despite that failure, she kept a stoic face.

Later on, Asuka watched the airplane that was taking the school students to Okinawa on one of the school roof tops. She could still hear her friend and the two stooges' statements they said before leaving on the buses.

"I'll bring you a souvenir Asuka!" Hikari said.

"Gee, I feel sorry for you guys," Kensuke said while he filmed the pilots reactions. Asuka frowned at that while Rei expressed nothing.

"We'll have all the fun for you!" Toji stated and chuckled.

She could hear his laughter fading away in her mind. A scowl reached her face as she turned a heel and left the rooftop. Knowing where the First Child was, she avoided her still agitated from yesterday. As for where the Third Child was, all she could gather was what Hikari overheard from the staffers yesterday. Apparently, he was requested by the school staff to assist them in a volunteering event. Not even caring anymore about him, she tried to find something to occupy her self-study time.


	39. Treading Carefully

Chapter 39: Treading Carefully

During the evening, three people were assembled in Chief Yogosami's office. Ryu was sitting at his desk looking at his paperwork. Nami sat in one chair in front of the desk reading the classified folder they received a few days ago. Rayne sat in the other chair in front of the desk and looked deep in thought.

"…" the Chief said writing and signing a couple of papers. He stuck them in the out box and picked up another document to read.

"Chief?" Nami said looking up from what she was reading.

"Hmm?" he said prompting his right hand up on his desk with his elbow and placed his head on it. He was skimming through the paper in his left hand.

"Have you thought of any method to gather information from the male pilot?"

"Other than doing an interview and search his home, nope," Ryu said without even looking up.

"You have no intention to do the operation?"

"I'm not obligated to…so no."

"I see," she said looking back at the folder and turning a page.

"What about you? Do you intend to try and get information?" he asked reading the second page of the document he was reading.

"If I have time to," she said not looking up.

"Seems like you have time right now."

"If someone wouldn't be so slow in signing documents, I might get spare time to do something afterwards."

"I see," he said looking at the third page and continuing to read at his pace. "Are you complaining that I take too much reading documents?"

"You are the chief so you must be sure everything is right before signing it off," she said turning another page.

"Sorry for taking my time," he said half-heartily.

"Argh…I am so angry," Nami said sarcastically then looked to her right at the young female officer. Seeing her with her hands interlaced together, she was staring at the ceiling. The secretary looked back at the documents in her hand. Ryu made some initials and signed the papers on the bottom.

"Have any ideas Rayne?" chief said grabbing another document while placing the ones he signed in the out box.

"Other than asking nicely without pointing a gun to his head, not really," she said blinking a little.

"Hmmm," Ryu said sitting back in his chair and bring the document to his face a little.

"I take it you don't have intentions to gather information?" Nami asked.

"That is a good bet," Rayne said.

"Nice," the secretary stated turning another page in the folder before closing it. Placing it on the chief's desk, she gathered the out box papers and organized them. The man in the room let the paper droop down that he was looking at. Glancing at both of them, he looked at Rayne and got her attention.

"What surveillance do we have at disposal for putting a tail on the kid?"

"Other than a couple of patrols near the outskirts of town, there aren't cameras or officers that go into the grass field," the young female officer stated.

"So basically," he said whipping the paper to be erect again and in front of his face. "We need extra budget money."

"It would lead to at least something to monitor his movements."

"How did the budget numbers look for this month Nami?" the chief asked reading another page that was attached to the one he was reading.

"Everything for spending and expenses has been allocated to max out our total allotted budget," Nami stated gathering one of her large folders and putting the signed documents in alphabetical order.

"Meaning we have little other money to spend or hours to assign someone for an extra patrol."

"For the most part yes."

"I see," he said then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. The operation will be on hold until the workload dwindles down or there is nothing to do. All in favor?"

"…" all three said and raised their hands. He lowered the document he was reading and counted.

"Overwhelming majority. Meeting is adjourned," he said going back to reading another document. Both women stood up and left to their workstations focusing on what work they had to do.

Since the conference meeting for the Info-Gave Operation, Angel activity has been very quiet at NERV HQ. To fill the time, computer drills and various tests and scans were done over various areas of the base. Any tests involving the Eva pilots were postponed for a week. This allowed the members involved in the Info-Gave Operation to recover and rest themselves from what was witness on the police video.

System checks were announced on the loud speaker which was done automatically by the MAGI super computer. To some extent, the computer could run the basic operations without the need of any operators. Even if an error occurred, it could correct the mishap and continue completing the task. While MAGI was going through its procedures, the bridge monitors were currently on break with each doing something. Maya was reading a romance/drama novel. Makoto was giggling over one of his manga series. Shigeru was playing air guitar while listening to music with headphones. Everyone knew that he was a fan of music and always was playing his guitar whenever he could.

A level above them in an observation room, Ritsuko and Misato were chatting without facing each other. The doctor pushed a button on the coffee maker for another cup of coffee while staring at papers on her clip board. She wasn't paying too close attention to what her friend was saying. The aspect that the lavender haired woman was talking while looking through the observation window made hearing her a little challenging.

"A school field trip? A little too relaxed at times like this," Ritsuko said hearing Misato had stopped talking. Picking up her mug, she walked to where her friend was standing.

"Yeah. I guess with everything that is going on with the Angels and stuff, a trip away from here is a good escape," Misato said looking down at the people working below.

"You mean just Asuka?"

"…you do have a point. I can't say the other two children are really exasperated in not being able to go."

"Is that so?" Ritsuko ask flipping a page up.

"Yeah," Misato said. A silence went by between them until Ritsuko asked a question.

"How are the two handling what they saw last week?"

"You mean Asuka and Rei?" the Captain asked seeing the blond nod.

"…I don't know…" Misato said drinking the vending machine cup of coffee she brought with her. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow but didn't turn to look at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"…I don't know if what I did was right or wrong," Misato said with a soft sigh.

"I'm all ears if you want to talk about."

"Remember how Shinji acted as my butler," she stated seeing her friend nod but was still looking at her clipboard. "…I discharged him."

"…!?" Ritsuko said in surprise while taking a sip of coffee. Drinking a little too much, she gulped it down feeling the hot beverage burn her throat a little. Taking a quick breather, she composed herself.

"You…discharged him?" she asked seeing Misato nod.

"When was this?"

"The same day when we saw the police video. He visited my home that evening."

"…" Ritsuko said looking at her friend to see a solemn look on her face. "Given what they saw and what you saw, distancing yourself from him was a safe choice. Being that he is growing more unstable, it would be dangerous to have him keep visiting."

"…yeah…" Misato said sighing and drinking her coffee a little.

"Did something happen afterwards?"

"Rei had an emotional outburst and Pen-Pen has been depressed."

"Ayanami…did what?" Ritsuko said with surprise. Placing the coffee mug on a nearby desk, she was intrigued. Misato continued.

"Since then, the tension between both Rei and Asuka has been rough. Both of them tend to avoid being near each other. I was able to get them to sit at the dinner table together; however, it was not friendly. I told them to shape up for they are living with each other and are co-workers. Both complied but it didn't seem to lessen their tension…I'm not sure what to do at times."

"…I see…you said Ayanami had an emotional outburst…in what way?" Ritsuko said wanting to know the exact reason.

"I think she likes Shinji. When he left, Asuka was saying how much of a relief it was that he would never come back. She stated it over and over until Rei exploded and screamed at her."

"…" Ritsuko said in surprise. A part of her was shocked that the First Child would express something like that over anyone other than the Commander. Another part of her was elated from the aspect that there was someone else that could take Rei away from the Commander. Thus, what was happening between her and Gendo could continue without being jealous of the female Eva pilot.

"I-Is that so?" the doctor stated blinking and pulling her clipboard to her face to hide a small smile that formed.

"…" Misato said not turning to look at her friend. Another silence went between them as Ritsuko calmed down. The lavender haired woman pondered something that she noticed from the female pilots and from what they said happened at school.

"Hey Rits…have you seen Shinji lately?" Misato asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm? No, I can't recall I have. Why?"

"Well, nobody has seen him since the evidence footage. Both Rei and Asuka haven't seen him at school for almost a week."

"That's a little troubling. He hasn't been going to school?"

"No…he has. Section-2 reports he does leave his home for school, enters school, leaves school, and comes back after school. Both girls haven't been able to talk to him or locate where he is…it makes me worried if I triggered something in him."

"…" Ritsuko said and took her eyes off her clipboard. Looking at Misato, she still was looking at what other staff members were doing. Her face had changed the last time she looked at it. It was a little tense and had worry on it. Almost like she knew she did something wrong. Sighing, the doctor put on her imaginary therapist hat.

"I'm sure he's fine Misato. Remember, he is similar to Rei in behavior so his keeps things mostly to himself. Besides, I am sure there is a good reason why the girls haven't been able to converse with him at school. Possibly he is doing something during all the self-study time the pilots have. Also, he can take care of himself despite his mental disorder."

"…to the point of doctoring himself…" Misato muttered shivering from the memory of after events of the 5th Angel.

"If you're that worried about him, you could call him since you have both his cell and home number," Ritsuko stated then thought about the female Eva pilots. "It probably would make it easier for the girls if you gave them his number too. I'm sure Ayanami would appreciate it."

"…" Misato said after debating a little. She turned her head to look at her friend looking more relaxed than normal. It was different from her normal stiff look.

"…I'll…think about," the Captain said turning her head back to the window. She failed to notice the small smile that reappeared on the doctor's face as she went back to reviewing her paper readouts.

Inside one of the gymnasiums at school was an indoor swimming pool. On the walkways, there were reclining chairs and small white tables. Windows were on the adjacent wall of the entrance as light shined through. Only the First and Second Child were occupying the place.

Rei suited herself in a white one-piece swimsuit and dived into the water. The splash was small indicating good entry. She glided through the water holding her breath before coming for air about half the distance of the pool. She continued to swim laps.

'It has been days…Where the hell is he?' Asuka thought while entering the pool area. She brought along underwater gear with her because she felt like scuba diving. Originally planning on doing the activity at Okinawa, she would do it here instead. Hearing something surface from the water, a mop of blue hair came up sending small ripples through the water.

"Oh great…Wondergirl is here," Asuka muttered to herself. The hostility between them had died a bit; however, they were tense and cold with each other still. Ignoring the feeling of wanting to frown, she opened her mouth.

"Hey Wondergirl, where is Shinji?" she asked listening to her voice boom and echo from the rooms acoustics without having to shout. Rei narrowed her eyes at her nickname from the red head. It was a name she detested. She closed her eyes and decided to exit the pool.

"Well?"

"I do not know Pilot Soryu," Rei replied climbing out the pool.

"He is most likely volunteering."

"Well isn't he a swell guy," Asuka said sarcastically starting to get her scuba gear on.

"…" Rei said drying her hair with a towel nearby.

"Has he called you?" Asuka asked.

"No."

"Have you called him?"

"I don't have his number."

"Ehh? You don't?" the red-head said surprised a little.

"No."

"Huh. I guess thinking that you two were close was my imagination."

"…" Ayanami said not liking that statement.

She let the towel stay on her head as she started walking to the doors leading to the locker room. The emotions from a few days before did not surface as strongly. Feeling better at being able to control herself, her mind felt clearer as well. It allowed her to ponder what people said with having an emotional reaction that would cloud her thinking. Reaching the other side of the pool, she stopped and looked at the Second Child.

"Why do you say that?" Ayanami asked quietly seeing her putting her scuba gear on.

"Until that horror video, you two always hanged around each other like two sick love birds."

'Love birds?' Rei asked herself the meaning of the phrase.

She remembered going to a movie once where the phrase was used. It involved two people of opposite genders smothering their faces together. They weren't paying attention to the movie, only themselves as if they were in their own little world. It didn't take her long to imagine herself and Shinji in their place. She also thought of the Commander in the same way.

"We are not love birds," she said calmly turning her head a little to hide the small blush developing.

"Yeah, more like deadpan faced sloths," Asuka said smirking and fastening the belts to secure the oxygen tank on her back. She checked to make nothing was loose around her two-piece red and white striped swimsuit. Satisfied, she crouched backwards near the edge.

"Back-drop entry!" she shouted dropping into the pool.

"…" Rei said turning her head to see the ripples on the water from the entry point into the pool. Deciding that she would go change, she left the pool area. Taking the towel off her head, she started drying herself. Thinking back to the conversation with the Second Child, she did think about asking the Captain for the Third Child's number in previous days. However, she thought it would have been intrusive.

Thinking that it was just an emotional response from not hearing or seeing the male pilot, she reasoned with herself that their paths would cross at NERV. Going to the locker room, she changed out of her swimsuit and into her school uniform. Still being in self-study until the students got back from the school trip, she headed to the library. Despite reasoning with herself that worrying about the Third Child was not needed, a small part of her felt depressed from not seeing him, being around him, or talking to him.

An hour later, an earthquake sensor station picked up unusual activity within a nearby mountain. A VTOL was sent to the volcano that had the activity. The aircraft did a thermal-depth scan and sent the picture results back to NERV. In a darkened room, four people stood above a glass panel on the floor. The scan shots appeared on the ground monitor showing black and orange linear shapes of color and blurred images.

"These don't give us a clear image. But, this spot reported by Asamayama Earthquake Research Institute bothers me," Kozo stated.

"What did the MAGI say?" Ritsuko asked staring at the photos.

"A 50% chance," Maya stated.

"Is someone there already?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"Captain Katsuragi's team is already there," Shigeru stated.

At the research site, Misato was monitoring the footage coverage by the institute's volcano monitoring machine. It was being lowered down into the lava and giving continuous feedback of what was around it. The equipment hit a depth of 660 meters and continued its slow descent.

"That's the limit!" a researcher stated.

"Not yet, 500 more please," Misato stated.

The machine continued to be lowered till the computer's voice came on announcing the anti-pressure armor had cracked at the depth of 1200 meters. The researcher protested again, but the Captain stated that 300 more was needed and if the equipment did break NERV will pay for it. When it reached 1500, it found something.

"Contact with the monitor," Makoto stated.

"Starting analysis," the Captain ordered

"Okay," he said hitting the button. The data was being collected as the equipment started to compress together from the high temperatures and pressures. A few more seconds later, the monitoring computer wailed announcing the probe was crushed.

"How did the analysis go?" she asked.

"Barely got it. Pattern is Blue," he said.

"No doubt, it's an Angel," Misato said turning to all the institute staff members. "This lab is now under NERV's control. All events leading up to this point now are top secret."

All the researchers looked at each other. Though frowning, all of them nodded to the sudden change in plans. Misato left to make a call to the Commander requesting a strategic command. Gendo was in his meeting with the representatives of SELEE about taking the offensive of capturing the Angel. Though stating facts of past events and the high risk, the NERV Commander convinced them that it was an opportunity.

"Failure is unacceptable," the head of the SELEE members stated before all disappeared.

"Failure? In that case, it would be the end to humanity…Are you really sure you want to go through with this?" the sub-commander asked. He didn't get an answer from Gendo for he was smirking underneath his hands sitting down. He picked up his phone and called Dr. Akagi.

"Summon the pilots for the debriefing."

[Yes sir]

The call for the pilots went off. Ritsuko, along with Maya, walked to the lab with a glass-floor panel. It was used as a large monitor for showing scan pictures of topography and depth scans. When they entered the room, it was dark and cold. Their footsteps echoed loudly through the large space. Stopping at the floor glass panel, Ritsuko got out a remote and turned on the floor monitor. It gave a little light, but didn't illuminate much of the dark room.

Though they could see a little better, they didn't notice the other occupant that was staring at them in the room. After some minutes, the entrance doors opened then closed. The two female Eva pilots came and walked toward the lit monitor on the floor. They saw the doctor and the lieutenant standing next to each other. Both didn't notice the other occupant in the room as it started walking silently toward them.

"Where is that sorry excuse of a Third Child? Have you seen him?" she asked the two adults. Both blinked and shook their heads.

"Misato stated that you two haven't seen him at school. Is that true?" Ritsuko asked the two.

"Yes," Rei said stoically with the red-head nodding.

"Something about the school staff asking him to volunteer for something," Asuka said with a frown. "That jerk never said anything to us for an entire week. That's including not seeing him either."

"Well, he will have to come here so you all will have a nice reunion," Ritsuko said when she noticed the lieutenant fidgeting next to her. The two pilots noticed as well.

"…" Maya said feeling goosebumps and getting colder. Paranoia hit her all the sudden as if someone or something was near her. It felt murky around her as she felt afraid to look around. Ritsuko was going to ask when someone asked first.

"Are you well Miss Ikubi?" a calm voice came to Maya's right.

The technician jumped a little with a short shout of fright. All slowly turned their attention to where the voice sounded from. Everyone felt a cold chill go through their spine as they froze. They didn't see a figure or an outline of someone. The only thing they saw in the dark room near them was a pair of dark magenta eyes that were shining a little more eerily than normal.

'Damn him and his ninja skills!' Asuka shouted in her mind and tried shaking off the fear building up. Putting her hands on her hips, she put on a stern face and puffed her chest out a little.

"So the Third Child finally decides to emerge from hiding," Asuka said in a mocking tone.

They didn't hear him walking toward them slowly. At first, the pair of eyes were moving forward slowly. They weren't swaying or blinking which caused Maya and Ritsuko to get the creeps. When he came near the light, they saw that he was in his regular clothes. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him physically. Despite that, his murkiness was stronger than normal. His eyes slowly moved down to look at the floor monitor. The rest didn't hear something slowly moving in the back of the room.

"Is this an Angel at its embryo stage of life?" he asked looking at the scan picture. When no one said anything, he slowly moved his eyes up and looked at everyone. Maya was still shaking a little from him appearing. Ritsuko looked uncomfortable. Asuka's face was tense though still tried to look annoyed. Rei didn't move, but her eyes were staring at him a little surprised.

"Is everyone feeling well?" Shinji asked. All the four could only think about the police video when staring at him. No one continued to say anything until Rei took initiative. She wanted to talk with him, but the mission came first.

"Please explain the mission Dr. Akagi," Rei stated calmly and stared impassively at the chief scientist.

"Oh…" Ritsuko cleared her throat trying to push down the same eerie feelings she had before. "Our main objective is to capture the Angel alive and preserve it in its original form as much as possible."

"If we fail?" the First Child asked first. Something was causing her neck hairs to stand on end and tried to ignore it. Maya heard something faint. Looking slowly to her right, it was coming from behind the Third Child. She saw his eyes slowly move toward her. She immediately looked back to the female pilots and fidgeted more.

"Destroy it as soon as possible. Got it?" Ritsuko ordered.

"Yes," all three pilots replied.

"Very well. Who will do it?"

"Me! Me! I'll dive!" Asuka stated raising her hand as fast as possible. Shinji kept a straight face despite hearing his voices. They were all in different locations in the dark room.

'_Someone's eager-_'

'_-to die-'_

'_-Hey now!-'_

'_-Don't you agree?-'_

'_-I'll kill you for ignoring me-'_

'_-A dreadful thought-'_

'_-yet-'_

'_-so much desire to-'_

'_-bleed…how many more humans should die from human hands-'_

'_**-B-R-I-N-G-A-N-O-T-H-E-R-T-R-A-I-T-O-R!**_'

The voices interchanged rapidly with others with the last one whispering its vile breath into the male pilot's ears. A phantom sadist smile was felt on his impassive face while his hands burned from heavy usage of pounding and squeezing. Shinji's hearing vanished and was replaced with the sounds of a man pleading for his life while being choked to death. Hearing a chair being kicked and rope snapping tight, something like faint breathes were heard before nothing at all. Despite not hearing what the doctor was saying, he read her lips.

"Since A-17 was issued, we'll leave as soon as possible. Get ready."

"Roger" both female pilots stated while Shinji bowed.

The four felt his murky aura lessening and watched him. Like before, his figure darkened until all that was seen was the faint color and shine of his eyes. They watched in alerted silence as they saw his eyes moving toward the exit door without swaying. Reaching the door, Shinji spoke to them.

"Do you wish for the lights to be turned on madams?" he asked hearing his calm voice echo a little in the room. Ritsuko shook herself a little and felt a little calmer that he was at the door instead of next to them.

"No. Keep them off."

"Very well," he said. Watching him open then close the doors, Ritsuko turned to the other pilots.

"Asuka…Rei, see if you can grab more information about his activities from the past couple of days," she asked causing Second Child to look back at the doctor aghast.

"W-What!? You can't be serious!?"

"I am serious. Other than the volunteering activity you two mentioned, we don't know anything more about what he has been up to."

"Isn't Section-2 on surveillance of Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked confused on how there wasn't more detailed information about his whereabouts and activities.

"Well…most of them watch him from a distance," Maya stated which caused everyone to look confused.

"Don't tell me they're afraid of him?!" Asuka asked astonished.

"I wouldn't know. They don't report much of anything about the Third Child other than when he enters and leaves his home," Maya said looking back at the Angel egg image.

"Anyway, this is under the accordance of the Info-Gave Operation orders," Ritsuko stated bring attention back to her. "Since you two have a bit more contact with him, you should be able to get some information out of him."

"Understood," Rei said with a determined face before Asuka could protest more.

"…fine," the Second Child said not wanting to be outdone by the First Child. All four turned to leave the room. While walking back, Rei was still feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

'Why? There was nothing here expect Ikari. He was already in the room before we got here…that would explain the sudden appearance…but if he had already left, then that would mean…'

Rei trailed off when she heard the exit doors opened when the female group was in front of them. There were three security personnel who opened the doors.

"Dr. Akagi. Head of Security," the middle man said with a salute. "By any chance have you seen Pilot Ikari?"

"…yes," Ritsuko said with a surprised blink. "He just left after our briefing. Is something wrong?"

"…" the lead man said with a poker face. "No, please continue where you were heading."

The four women looked at all three men. They were not expressing anything while gesturing them to continue. Nodding, they left the room. Rei felt the men's attitudes meant that something did happen as they went into the room. Two of the men closed the door. Glancing down the middle, the viewing passage between the doors got smaller and smaller. Before the doors closed completely, she saw the lights turned on and got a glimpse of what was on the back wall.

"…?" Ritsuko said noticing that Rei wasn't walking with them. The group stopped and turned around to see Rei staring at the doors.

"Hey Wondergirl, hurry it up!" Asuka stated continuing forward. Maya and Ritsuko saw her blinking then started walking toward them. Both women continue to follow Asuka to the locker rooms.

"Doctor…is something wrong with Ayanami? She looks paler than I remember," Maya whispered holding onto folders and documents to her chest.

"Probably because of Pilot Ikari's materialization appearance and creepiness," Ritsuko said shivering from remembering how he acted and feeling the creeps again. Maya just nodded and shivered as well.

Rei was walking slower trying to digest what she saw in the room. Her eyes were still wide from what was behind the male pilot during the briefing. Bringing her palms up to look at them, she saw her hands shaking a little. She heard a little bit of the security personnel speak before she started walking away.

'…if Ikari's actions are not predictable…and that is the fate of a spy…then,' Rei thought feeling her whole body flare up in goosebumps. She swallowed a lump of fear as she tried to not get too far behind.

'…I…I don't know if I wish to continue with this operation,' Rei thought. The image of a lynched man hanging with his hands cut off made her walk faster away from the room.


	40. Beginning to Crumble

Chapter 40: Beginning to Crumble

Reaching the locker room, the pilots changed into their plug suits while Asuka was given an anti-heat one. She clicked her left wrist depressurizing the suit to her body.

"Even though you said it was an anti-heat plug suit," she stated looking at herself. "I don't see anything different."

"Press the right switch," Ritsuko stated looking at her small clipboard. The Second Child clicked her right wrist and the suit started to swell to the size of a large bouncy ball. When the inflation stopped, she was stuck between two opposite lockers.

"What is this!?" she shouted.

Ritsuko kept her professional face and explained to her how the suit kept her cool under hot temperatures. After the explanation, the doctor told her that her EVA was ready and fitted with the heat resistant suit. When all of them exited, they saw the Third Child already walking down the hallway in the direction of the Eva cages. Following a distance away, they eventually entered the area holding the units. Once there, Eva-02 was already fitted in its volcano entry suit.

"No, what's that!?" she whined in protest from seeing her EVA.

Unit-02 was inside a white bulky suit of armor that covered the whole body like a plumped astronaut's suit. The stomach region was bulging out and had the label of Type-D Equipment. Though to Asuka, it looked her EVA was a white bland colored fat toy doll instead of the powerful and elegant red war machine.

"Special anti-heat, anti-pressure, and anti-nuclear suits. This is Type D-Equipment for extreme regions," Dr. Akagi stated.

"Is that my Unit-02?" Asuka asked seeing that her EVA was inside the suit already from the front viewing window. She frowned and turned towards the staff and pilots to the side of her.

"There's no way I'm going out in public with me and my EVA looking like this!" she protested placing her hands on her hips…more so her inflated sides.

She was about to point at the First Child, but then stopped. Asuka knew that Rei wouldn't be humiliated by doing something like this for it was seen as just a mission. The First Child would do it without question too. Her next choice was the Third Child. He was standing away from the group they were in. Thinking about it, she quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't want a psycho damaging her Eva.

'Damn, no one here is a fish in this shark tank,' she thought. The group saw someone walking on a platform above.

"That's disappointing. I thought I'd get to see your brave actions," Kaji said from a catwalk on the opposite side of the spacious room.

'…' he thought seeing the Third Child look up with his eyes at him. The angle made the boy look like he was giving him the evil eye. He felt better that he was on the catwalk and on the opposite side of the Eva cages. The red-head became surprised and embarrassed as she turned and ran toward a nearby doorway.

"Oh no…why does he have to see me like this. I'm not bold enough to show him this embarrassment," she said to herself while hiding on the other side.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Maya asked without turning to the doctor. Ritsuko sighed and looked at her clipboard.

'_Ah the guilt trip game is always fun,' _Shoji said offhand looking at the doctor's clipboard. Shinji said nothing as he started to hear a faint static in his ears. The other voices were in various places around the open space. Sno, Shonj, and Shoji were hovering around the women. The First Child raised her hand.

"I'll go with Unit-02" Rei offered overhearing the Ritsuko and Maya's small discussion. This instantly caused an impulse reaction from Asuka who walked over to her and slap the pilot's hand down.

"Sorry, but I don't want YOU touching my Unit-02," she stated glaring at the Ayanami.

Rei didn't say anything and just stared back impassively as usual. Sno grinned at the sight. The static in Shinji's ears got louder to the point where he couldn't hear anything else. After a few moments, he blinked. The white noise went away and was replaced with some metallic object dragging on the ground. It sounded far away.

Looking around at the other people, they didn't seem to hear the sound. Turning back forward, he scanned around the room and spotted the emitter. It came from a doorway on the upper floor catwalk where Kaji was. The sound came again seemingly familiar. His right and left triceps started to twitch in remembrance of a certain swinging action. A dark figure started to walk slowly toward NERV's special investigator on the walkway slowly. All noise seemed to be muted like that time walking home in the grass field. Wondering if he could hear his own voice, nothing emitted when he breathed a word or two. Feeling someone immediately stand behind him and hold onto him, he figured who it was from not developing tremors immediately.

Slowly bleeding out of the blackened figure, a bloody ax came out hovering in front of it. Shinji blinked and the figure was half the distance toward Kaji. Strangely, all his voices where seen scattered in different parts of the cage room. They seemed to be locked in the air by some unknown force that went against gravity. Glancing behind, Rana was shaking and holding onto him murderously. Even the NERV personnel around him seemed locked in time and not moving. The only people that seemed to move was shadow figure on the catwalk, himself, and the voice behind him.

He blinked again to suddenly be splattered. Keeping his eyes closed a little, he opened them up to look impassively forward. Complete and utter carnage was seen throughout the whole room. His voices were ripped into pieces and splattered all over the walls and floor. Blood dripped down from the ceiling and walls while it also dripped from the floor toward the ceiling. On some of the overhang hooks that were used to lift an EVA up, they were drenched with huge amounts of hanging skin with iron smelling liquid trickling out and bones sticking in and out. Looking with his eyes to the right, the people nearby was slashed to pieces in a large pool of crimson.

Feeling the voice behind him continue to shake like a leaf, its death grip had pierced his skin making his back start to bleed. Shifting his eyes back to where Kaji was, an ax was stabbed into his chest. Instead of being on the catwalk, he was under it. The ax through his chest went through the bottom platform. It kept him hanging there for a little bit as blood flowed out of his mouth and chest. The ax didn't hold his weight long as he and the weapon fell down the pit below with a faint splatter.

Blinking again, the dark figure was standing in front of him. He observed the silhouette as it started to form outlines of a body. When it stopped, it seemed to mimic his body. No eyes formed on its black featureless face. Looking down with his eyes, there was a familiar weapon that looked like it belonged to the silver-eye voice. Blinking, the weapon disappeared. Looking up, the dark silhouette was arm's length away from him.

'Who might you be sir?' Shinji mentally asked with a stoic face.

It didn't respond but the head moved up to look at him. Suddenly a shotgun fire was heard. The figure's stomach burst outward, showering the male pilot with black guts and blood. Closing his eyes quickly, his face was splattered again. Feeling his right eye twitch, he slowly opened his eyes. Another shotgun blast was heard from behind. His and Rana's stomachs burst forward spewing the dark figure with both of their red guts.

'…_**D…O…Y…O…U…R…E…M…E…M…B…E…R…?' **_the person replied in his mind with distorted voice full of dark mirth.

Rana was still holding onto him as he coughed up blood. Feeling the spewing of blood on his neck, the voice behind slid down till he fell through the large hole in the pilot's mid-section. The Third Child had to mentally strain himself to not give into the excruciating pain and sensation of being pushed to the ground. Large amounts of blood was pooling out of him. Looking down with his eyes, Rana was seen through his stomach with an equal size hole blown through his lower back and stomach area. The voice hanged breathing shallowly and moving very little.

Seeing this made him very confused and disoriented. The voices that developed over his past life were nothing but illusions despite being able to touch them and feel them. These two seemed different. Both gave him a surreal sensation that was overpowering. The two also provided him with an odd sense of wholeness which he never felt before. Blinking and looking up, all the carnage was still there. The dark figure face formed a crude split to where its mouth would be. Black blood and pale colored bile poured out of the fresh opening as it breathed haggardly.

"Ikari…are you alright?" someone asked to his right. Looking at the corner of his eyes, he saw several mouths floating above the dead women. Blinking, all the carnage disappeared. He saw Rei, Maya, Ritsuko, Asuka, and a couple of technicians looking at him.

"I believe so," he said with an impassive face blinking. "Why do you ask?"

"You were staring in wonderland idiot," Asuka said.

"I see," Shinji said then turned and started heading toward them. They were watching him carefully in which he never looked at them and walked passed them. Quietly entering through the doorway, he turned toward the loading area and didn't look back at the group. Touching his stomach with his hand, there was no large hole and Rana was not through it.

"Go find out what he has been doing you two. Go to your Eva Pilot Soryu and establish a comm-link with Eva-01. Pilot Ayanami, you will be on stand-by in Eva-00. Open a comm-link to Eva-01 as well. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," both said and went into the hallway to follow the Third Child. When all three pilots were loaded into their Evas, comm-links were enabled. At the same time, preparations for transporting both Eva-01 and Eva-02 were underway. Shinji saw two links and opened them.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami…Miss Soryu."

[Alright Third, you got explaining to do!] Asuka stated before Rei could speak.

"What might that be Miss Soryu?"

[Where were you this whole week?]

"At school."

[I know that. What for?]

"I was asked to volunteer. The school staff stated they needed an extra hand with moving things and doing administrative duties."

[Ikari?]

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

[Why did you agree?]

"I felt obligated since the staff asked me specifically."

[When was that?]

"When I retrieved the materials for our class on Monday. Staff members were in the conference room and asked if I could help them."

[That's great you being a goody-two-shoes and all, why didn't you say anything to us?]

"My apologies. I never got a chance to."

[Yeah right. You completed maneuvered around us all that day!]

"I believe that is just a coincidence Miss Soryu."

[Coincidence my foot!]

"If you wish to know about my whereabouts or wish to converse with me, you could have asked Captain Katsuragi for both my landline and cell number. You could have also asked her for my address if you wish to visit my home as well."

[…] both Asuka and Rei said opening and closing their mouths.

"Is there anything else you wish to know madams?"

[W-Whatever idiot] Asuka said and cut her comm-link.

[…] the First Child said as a frown grew on her face. The entire week of worrying and fretting about not knowing what he was thinking or doing was all her own doing. Being told that all she had to do was ask the Captain for his number and address made her extremely frustrated.

"Is something wrong Miss Ayanami?"

[…no…] Rei said impassively and cut the comm-link.

When the preparations were completed, Eva-01 and Eva-02 were sent to the surface. Once there, two aircraft bombers were waiting for them to carry them to the volcano site. Loading the war machines onto them, they flew to the location of where the dormant Angel was residing. Once close enough, the units disembark. Ritsuko and Maya had arrived at the site earlier.

"Unit-01 and Unit-02 have arrived," a female announced over the loudspeaker at the outside lab.

"Both units wait for orders at present positions. Prepare the laser shot and the crane quickly," Misato ordered within the institute's lab.

A roger was heard from the crew in front of her. The crane and laser was setup over a pre-existing dike that was still connected to the volcano about a mile away. Next to the crane was Unit-02 being prepped for connections of the large coolant tubes for sustaining high temperatures in the magma. It also doubled as her pulley support system for being raised or lowered in the molten rock. Next to it was Unit-01.

"Where's Kaji?" she asked looking around for him. A window opened up next to her.

[That idiot won't come. He doesn't have a job here] Misato said and the window closed.

"Darn. I want to show him my excellent work," the red head pouted.

Off in the distance in an uplift rail car, a discussion was taking place between Kaji and his contact. They were trading information from the organizations they work for. Shinji stared in the rail car's direction. A voice whispered about killing him with a large boulder came to mind. The other voices were debating back and forth on that thought when they decided to withhold on doing that. They figured since he was playing on the strings of others to get information, it would eventually get him killed. Shinji blinked then turned his attention to something above in the sky. There were a few aircrafts flying around.

"Are those UN planes?" he asked calmly.

[Yes, UN Air Force is on alert above us until the end of this operation] Ritsuko stated through a comm-link working under a tent on setting up equipment with Maya helping.

[Are they gonna help us?] Asuka perked up.

"Are they here in case we fail Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked.

[Yes.]

[What are they gonna do if we fail?] Asuka asked.

"They will want to destroy the Angel Miss Soryu. In that case, they'll drop N-2 bombs to make sure all evidence is erased."

[How terrible. Who'd order such a thing?] Asuka said in disgust.

"The Commander did Miss Soryu," the Third Child answered before Ritsuko could open her mouth. She looked at Maya who looked confused at her. His uncanny knowledge of things and orders bothered them a little. They went back to work.

The large crane that was over the open bedrock had a laser mechanism. It moved to a pointed position and fired one ball of light into the magma causing some of the molten rock to flare up upon impact. The next procedure was to lower Unit-02 into the lava. The crane moved toward where Asuka was positioned and lowered to her back of the suit. Technicians got into positions to connect and secure all the coolant pipes. The mechanisms locked into a secure hold signifying that she was ready. The crane's conveyer belt powered up and lifted her Eva. Slowly moving her to the same position of where the laser fired, the NERV crew did last minute checks and saw everything was green.

"Alright. Asuka, are you ready to go?" Misato asked.

[Anytime]

"Go," Misato said after nodding. The crew watched the crane's pulley system proceeded and the Eva was lowered slowly to the molten rock below. As Asuka got closer to it, the temperature inside her cockpit began to gradually increase.

'Looks really hot,' she thought wondering if she'll turn into a crisp. She heard the techs announce that she was entering the lava. Remembering who was topside as her back-up, he hadn't seen her diving skills from earlier.

[Look, look Shinji!] she said over the intercom. She positioned her Eva with the legs in a large stride and the arms forward.

[Big Stroke Entry!] she said as her Eva entered the lava. The crew did not hear him say anything. Sno was the only one that smirked while watching.

"Present depth 170, descending speed 20. Everything's operating normally," a technician stated in the lab topside.

[Visibility zero. I can't see anything. I'm switching to the CT monitor] Asuka said over the comm-link.

Looking around, nothing but a hue of red on her windows and the red lighting inside her cockpit could be seen. Once she clicked the CT on, the windows still had shades of red but also black to show the formation of bedrock around her. Though it increased her viewing range to only 120 feet, visibility was too low for her comfort.

The EVA reached the 400 depth mark as it continued to descend into the branch of a volcano. Maya announced the depth marks of every 50 meters causing a slight suspension of when the projected target length would be reached. Shinji stared down the vast opening of the bedrock.

"_Suicide Mission you know," _Shino said looking at the lava.

"_She can take care of herself," _Sno said flipping through a magazine.

"_I would have to agree with Shino on this one. The success rate is around 40% or even lower," _Shoji stated typing on his import laptop.

"_Faith in yourself is all you need to win," _Sno stated flipping a page and yawning.

"_You seem awfully calm and confident that she won't die," _Shonj said. _"Why is that?"_

"_Like I said, Faith is all you need."_

"_You mean in a religious sense?"_

"_No, no, no. High self-esteem and confidence in your ability."_

"_That's one thing, but hers are blown out of proportion," _Shino stated with a smirk.

Sno nodded his head in agreement. Shinji looked to his right and saw the silver-eyed Shinji reading a thick book. Its title read "Love and War". The voice put a bookmark on a page and closed the book. Adjusting its glasses, it joined the other voices conversation behind him. Looking back forward, Rana was sitting on the side wall of the entry-plug. His knees were pulled to his chest and he loosely hugged them.

'Are you feeling alright Rana?' he thought. The voice turned to him a smiled a little.

'_Despite feeling out of sorts, I think I am okay. How about you?'_

'I think I am well.'

'_I've been meaning to ask, who is that fragment?'_

'Which one?'

'_The recent one that was a shadow. It asked if you remembered. Do you know what it was talking about?'_

'…' Shinji thought blinking.

Nothing was coming to mind. He didn't have any recollection of who the shadow figure was supposed to represent. Thinking that it was something from the past, the male pilot could only recall a few years in the past. Trying to recall memories of childhood, there was nothing. There wasn't even a blur of memories of childhood almost as if he never experienced or lived through them.

For some reason, that failure in recollection gripped him. Shaking off the feeling and refocusing on the mission, something started to feel off. Blinking, Shinji felt less whole as if a part of him was not entirely here. Feeling similar sensations when in the Eva cages, he started to wonder if his hand would go through his stomach. Removing his right hand from the controls and touching his abdomen, nothing stopped the hand. Blinking, he looked down. His entire right hand was in his abdomen. Looking closer, he could tell that a large surgical cut appeared on his stomach. A flashback came making him pull his hand out slowly. A cold, raw sensation took place where the cut was. He clenched his abdomen as tightly as he could a little surprise at how bone-chilling and raw it felt.

"Depth 1300. This is the predicted target point," Maya said from the readout.

Misato asked Asuka if she could see anything. The Second Child respond with a negative. The crew speculated that the lava flow had moved the Angel further down than the projected depth level. Crew members were a little hesitant to comply with Misato's order to descend more. Asuka continued to scan the lava for any sign of the Angel. Hearing metal starting to crack added a little impatience to wanting the mission to be done.

"Asuka, are you doing alright?" Misato asked.

[It's still holding. I wanna complete the job soon and take a shower.]

"I know a nice hot spring nearby. We'll go there when it's done, so hang in there a little more," the Captain said. Asuka felt a little relax from the proposal, but it went away when hearing another crack. As the Eva descended, the utility belt broke off.

"Eva Unit-02 lost its prog knife!" a Makoto stated.

'_Are you alright Shinji?' _Rana asked as he looked at Shinji bent in half in his seat and laboring his breathing. The voice saw blood was slowly oozing out of the pilot's stomach region. He looked up to respond and was met with a worry gaze back at him.

'Why do you show me concern when the others used this to their advantage?' he thought straining himself not clench his teeth and remain calm. His face was tense though.

'_How can't I when you look like you are in pain?' _Rana stated getting up and moving next to him. Looking down, a large slash on his stomach was oozing out red and blending with the LCL around them.

'I see…I am sorry if I have offended you…I was assuming that you would take the actions and behaviors of the others…,' he explained slowly. Painfully, he sat back up straight and let go of holding his stomach. Gripping his right hand on the controls and glancing at Rana, he was looking at something above him with a horrified face.

'…' Shinji thought and moved his head in the same direction.

"Depth 1780. Predicted target position after recalculation," Maya stated. After a little descending, Asuka saw something.

[There!] she said watching as a black oval object came into sight.

"Target visually confirmed," Makoto stated.

"Prepare for capture," Misato ordered. Asuka pressed a button that extended the capture bar to over twice the Angel egg's length.

"Remember that both you and the target are in the flow so you only get one chance of capturing it," Ritsuko stated over the intercom.

[I know. Trust me.]

The countdown to contact was made and Asuka made the last adjustments. She rotated slightly forward when the bar extenders went pass the diameter of the Angel. Lasers in the bars shot out forming an electromagnetic transparent right angled 3-D rectangle. A monitor in the lab showed a green icon stating that the capture was a success. The crew sighed in relief.

"Nice work Asuka," Misato said. The frightened feeling for the pilot's safety started fading a little. Asuka sigh of relief was heard through the comm-link.

[Capture operation complete. Ascending] she said as she heard the cables pull her Eva up.

[Congratulations Miss Soryu] Shinji said stoically over the comm-link while looking at the blackened whirlpool above his head.

[Well thank you Shinji. It's easier to do it than worry about it, you know?]

[Indeed] he said as a lifeless figure started to descend from the swirling object. It was hanging in front of him when a large pointed needle started piercing out of it. It was stained with crimson as the sharp object started moving closer and closer to his face. His right eye began twitching as the needle was getting dangerously close to it.

[But, this is more like a sauna suit than a plug suit. I want to go to the hot spring.]

"Sounds like her tension is gone," Ritsuko whispered to Misato back in the research lab.

"Really?"

"You've also been worried about today's operation, right?"

"More or less. If we failed, we could have caused another Second Impact," she said with Ritsuko nodding her head. All the sudden two warning beeps were heard.

[What the hell is going on?!] Asuka blared over the comm-link starting to see the Angel egg starting to rumble all over and expand.

"The Angel has started its next stage of growth. What's the second alert," Ritsuko said as two deep resonate roars were sounded. They heard one over Asuka's end and the other was coming from outside though it felt distant.

"Pilot Ikari's sync ratio is fluctuating steeply!" Maya stated watching his ratio go from 85% down to 22.1% in an instant then rapidly increase. It then started jumping to different percentages.

"Shit. Can we hold the Angel in?" Misato said to Makoto.

"No, it's bulging through."

"Abort the capturing mission. Release the cage," she ordered. Asuka released the cage before the Angel could grab her.

"Disconnect links 250 through 270 and increase fluid pressure in Unit-01!" Ritsuko ordered.

The connections were unplugged and pressure slowly began to build. A visual of outside came and showed the purple Eva clenching its hands into shaking fists. The mouth guard had popped off and indented the ground nearby. It was making grunts as its teeth started to clench off and on making sounds of biting noises. One of its hands reached toward a shoulder attachment and grabbed a prog knife. Not engaging it, the Unit to a couple of shuffles back. Taking a couple of running steps forward, it threw the prog knife into the lava with blazing speed.

"Asuka, the mission has changed to destroying the Angel," Misato ordered.

[Alright, this is what I came for] she replied confidently.

"Unit-01's prog knife descending at a fast rate. Contact with Unit-02 in 30 seconds," Maya stated.

'Why would…wait, Asuka lost hers when descending down,' Misato remembered quickly.

"Asuka, Shinji sent down a prog knife. It's coming down fast," she said over the intercom.

'I don't need his when I got…oh,' she thought remembering.

[Roger] she said as the countdown was at 15 seconds and the Angel had fully developed its form.

The Angel took a form of an ancient aquatic creature that had looks of a huge hybrid alligator. The swimming creature came after her with the swiftness of a swordfish. She timed the rush attack and released of her second belt to elevate her. It was just enough to evade it. She watched it go out of her visual range and looked up to see the prog knife coming down. She reached and grabbed it making the holster shoot off.

[Come on you big slime ball! Show me what you got!] she said preparing herself for another frontal attack with the prog knife engaged in hand. She saw the Angel coming at her for another frontal attack. It launched two of its arms grabbing hold of the right shoulder and the left leg of her Type-D Equipment Suit.

[…t…h…e…r…m…a…l…e…x…p…a…n…s…i…o…n…] Shinji said quietly. Through the comm-link, everyone heard him hyperventilating. The monitors showed his blood pressure and heart rate increase dangerously rapid.

[What!?] Asuka wailed.

[…kill…thermal…expansion…] he said again when the crew felt something ominous festering in their minds. His synch ratio was changing to different numbers frantically.

[…kill…] he strained.

[…kIlL…] his voice started changing and sounding slight warped.

[_**…k-k-k-kill…**_] the voice from the police video came sending goosebumps to all the crew members.

'…no…' Misato stated with wide eyes.

[Damn it Third! You are not help-!] Asuka wailed struggling to damage the Angel. She suddenly felt apprehension as the hairs on the back on her neck stand on end.

[_**k-i-l-l-b-y-t-h-e-r-m-a-l-e-x-p-a-n-s-i-o-n-s-e-c-o-n-d-c-h-i-l-d**_] the evil voice whispered in the comm-link from the Eva-01.

"…" Asuka opened her mouth from hearing that voice again. Seeing the Angel's mouth open and roar at her brought her back to reality. Shaking her head and thinking about what she heard, a plan popped into her head. She quickly cut a coolant pipe from the suit and shoved it into its mouth.

[Redirect all cooling pressure to number three! Hurry!] she ordered.

A technician hit a button and directed the coolant flow to the third pipe. Liquid nitrogen poured like a flood into the Angel's mouth. The severe degree in temperature change caused immediate expansion inside its body. It squirmed spastically not knowing what was happening as it felt itself dying. It tried to grab anything or do something to take the large humanoid with it.

[Die you bastard!] Asuka yelled swinging the prog knife into the Angel watching the sparks fly.

A few seconds longer and she would pierce through its tough skin. She looked up and saw the Angel's sharp claw about to grip the coolant pipes. Something large and black came down the pipes suddenly. Without warning, it opened its mouth and chomped on the Angel's claw. The Angel tried to break free, but soon lost all strength as the prog knife penetrated through its skin to its core. Letting go of its hold on the other unit, it dangled lifelessly from the mouth of the large black figure. It opened its mouth in which everyone watched as the Angel flowed with the magma going deeper and deeper before melting away.

"I did it, but…" Asuka whispered looking up to see that the black figure was Eva-01. Its left eye was glowing white while the other eye was red. Seeing it being on all fours and staring down at her, it didn't look friendly. A feeling of looking at a vicious predator came into Asuka's mind.

"Shinji?" she asked in wonder leaning back a little.

[Yes Miss Soryu?] his calm voice came over the comm-link.

Sighing in relief, she heard the topside team initiate reeling up both units. As the crane pulled them up, Asuka tried to shake off the apprehension feeling from staring at the purple unit. Uncomfortably, the sensation never went away throughout the entire ascent out of the volcano. Unit-01 never moved from its position of being on all fours and grinning at her.


	41. New Identity

Chapter 41: New Identity

Both Evas surfaced from the lava and saw the recovery crew and other NERV staff members waving at them. When the crane reeled in as much as it could, it sounded with a clack and a whirl of a motor not moving. Hearing this, Unit-01 crawled along and off the crane. Reaching the ground, technicians began moving Unit-02 to be set down. Once on the ground, the staff began their procedure to remove the pilot from the damage but still intact D-Type suit. Shinji stayed in his Eva and moved off to the side waiting if they needed him to help with anything. When the staff's procedure was done and the Second Child was escorted out of her unit, he was told to eject as well.

After Asuka exited her entry-plug, she was pointed to head to the waiting tent that was next to the mobile research lab. Reaching it and entering, she saw many fans on blowing cool air around. There were a couple of benches among the crates of supplies and a portable table with laptops and more fans. Switching out of the anti-heat mode, her suit deflated and went to the normal skin tight mode. Adjusting a couple of the fans, she sat down and felt relief from all air blowing at her. The entrance of the tent opened a little and Misato walked in.

"Asuka, good work down there despite the little draw back," she said to the Second Child as the teen sighed feeling her hair move around from the fans.

"Hmph. It was easy," the red head said with a smug on her face. "By the way…what the hell happened to psycho idiot?"

"…" Misato said with pulling one corner of her mouth down from her constant name putdowns of the male pilot. "Ritsuko said that he was having an episode."

"At least that explains all that insane crap he was spewing," Asuka said then thought of something and frowned at the Captain.

"Alright Misato, spill the beans. Why did I have to wear that ridiculous anti-heat astronaut's suit when the Third's Eva withstood the lava without having to wear one?"

"I don't know. Ritsuko stated that he should have melted upon contact. It is possible that he deployed his AT-Field to be concentrated on the Unit's surface. But, I am just guessing here."

"…great," Asuka muttered frowning. "Saved by the lunatic and he has an upper hand on me with power…damn him."

"…" Misato said and started fanning herself from feeling very warm. Turning around and looking out of the tent, the Third Child was walking toward her direction. However, his right eye was closed. Noticing him turn his head toward her, he continued walking to her. When he was close enough he stopped and bowed.

"Greetings Miss Misato."

"Hi Shinji. Good job giving Asuka support. Is something wrong with your eye?"

"Thank you. I think I caught something in it while leaving my entry-plug. Is there a wash station or sink nearby that I may use?"

"There should be a wash station outside,' Misato stated which he bowed and left. Turning back to Asuka, she had her eyes closed and was just letting the fans blow air on her.

Outside, Shinji found a portable hand wash station. Going to a sink station, he cupped his hands and pumped water into them. Seeing the water hold, he brought it to his face and slowly opened his right eye. It was still very sensitive from what happened in the cockpit.

"…" he said seeing the color of it still black and red.

Letting the water fall threw his fingers, he formed holding of a tight narrow tube with one hand. Cupping his other hand under it, he tested it to see if water would hold in it. After a couple of attempts, he got water to stay in the tight cup hold he had. Blinking, he carefully brought his hands to his right eye. Pushing his hands against his eye, he couldn't see any light entering. Keeping the secure hold, he tilted his head up feeling the water hit his eye and started blinking.

"Cheer up Asuka. For doing a good job, let's hit that hot spring place. We can rent the whole place for ourselves!" Misato said exiting out of the tent with the Second Child.

"Really?!" Asuka perking up a little. "The whole place?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!" the female pilot stated with a smile.

"We will be heading over in that van over there. It has your clothes inside that you can bring to the hot spring. The doors should be unlocked," the Captain said seeing the red-head start walking over there. Smiling, she looked around for the male pilot. Finding him at a wash station, he was doing something odd.

'Is he washing out his eye?' Misato asked walking toward him. Upon closer inspection, she saw his uncovered eye blinking from time to time. Glad he was just washing his eye and not losing his marbles, she stopped some feet away. About to open her mouth, he started tilting his head down still having his hands against his eye. Bending forward, he moved his tightly held hands from his right eye and over the wash sink.

"Did you get that thing in your eye-!?" Misato started then stopped seeing blood flow through his fingers. Opening his hands, a small short flow of blood came through them. Shinji began pumping water out of the sink faucet washing the red away from his hands and sink.

"Yes Miss Misato. I was able to," he said calmly using soap to clean any areas blood splashed out of the sink.

"R-Really?" the Captain said cautiously and alarmed that there was that much blood from his eye. "Are you going to be okay?"

"…" he said grabbing a paper towel and patting his right eye a little. Turning to her, she saw his right eye looked normal. It wasn't even bloodshot.

"I believe so."

"That's…good," she said slightly confused but shook her head. "We will be heading to the hot spring place in a bit. Your stuff is in the van so head over there."

"Very well," Shinji said with a bow. As he started walking to the vehicle, Ritsuko came out of the mobile research lab. Misato turned toward her and nodded. The doctor nodded and headed back in the lab to make a call to NERV. The other line picked up.

[Report doctor] Gendo stated.

"Based on today's actions, we could not capture the Angel Commander."

[What caused the failure?] he asked not sounding pleased.

"When we captured it in the electromagnetic cage, it seemed to have triggered the Angel's rapid growth from embryo to adult form."

[Was it eliminated?]

"Yes sir."

[What is the report on the Third Child?]

"He suffered a mild-seizure in the midst of the operation, but operated under control. He dove into the volcano and assisted Pilot Soryu in defeating the Angel before it could drag Unit-02 with it in the magma. Captain Misato has signaled me that they are ready for heading toward the hot spring," Ritsuko said impassively over the phone.

[Is he being cooperative?]

"Yes sir."

[Very well, I will send Rei. Your orders are to escort the Captain, observe, and record any information on the pilot. Use means necessary to get information from the Third Child. I will expect a report afterwards. You are dismissed.]

"Yes sir," she said and the line went dead.

'Use means necessary?…damn bastard,' Ritsuko thought frowning putting the phone down. She told Maya her instructions which she nodded. Exiting the mobile research lab, she walked to where Misato was outside.

"So what's the course of action?" Misato said as fell into step with her friend. They headed toward the dark colored van.

"Observe and seek out information from Pilot Ikari," the faux blonde stated as she lit a cigarette.

"…okay…any hints on how to?"

"The Commander said use means necessary to get information from him."

"You have got to be kidding," the lavender haired woman stated as both reached the van.

Misato walked toward the driver's side of the vehicle. Ritsuko entered the passenger side and rolled down the windows. Taking a slow and deep breath in, she exhaled it out of the window. Opening the driver side door, the Captain got in and looked at the two pilots. They were not sitting near each other. Asuka was sitting in the first row behind the driver seat all the way to the left. Shinji was sitting in the back row all the way to the right. Both of them were looking out the window next to them with unreadable expressions. Closing her eyes, she tried to be her cheery self.

"You guys ready?" Misato asked smiling.

"Yes!" Asuka said smiling.

"Yes," Shinji said turning his head and nodding. He didn't express anything and turned back to the window.

'At least one person looks happy,' Ritsuko thought seeing Misato start the van. As it rumbled to life and started moving forward, the doctor wondered how the retrieval of information from the Third Child was going to go. Misato felt a foreboding feeling from thinking about getting information from the male pilot. After some distance and time, they reached their destination.

"We're here!" Misato said as everyone got out. The hot spring resort was placed on a mountain side. The building looked like a traditional Japanese structure with the roof curved upward to a point. The nearest neighboring structure was down the slope a ways.

'_Never been at a hot spring before,' _Shonj voiced looking the place over.

'_On the contrary, we have been in a "hot spring" before,' _the silver eye voice stated moving his spectacles up.

'_Figuratively yes, technically no,' _Shoji stated walking toward the entrance doors.

'…' Shinji thought listening to them. Their discussion seemed to trigger something as his body warmed up from a memory. A remembrance of days being drenched in the bleakly-hot red liquid shot through his senses. His skin felt sick and slick as the iron smell filled his nostrils. Everything started to have a tint of red as his tongue tasted blood in his mouth.

"Hey Third," Asuka shouted at him. "Move it you slow poke!"

Blinking, he looked around to see that he was the only one standing outside while everyone else was waiting at the entrance. Nodding and picking up his backpack, he walked up the steps to them. All went to the front desk and Misato talked to the receptionist. The elderly woman behind the desk found NERV's group name reservation. She went to an open room nearby and waved at someone. Rei stepped out in her school uniform.

"Rei?" Misato said with a pleasant surprise. "You are here for the hot springs too?"

"Yes. The Commander told me to participate," she said stoically.

'…great…' Asuka thought keeping a straight face and headed toward the changing rooms.

'…' Ritsuko said glancing at the First Child then began walking to the changing rooms.

"How nice! Go ahead to the changing rooms Rei," Misato said smiling at her.

"…" Ayanami said looking back and forth between her and the Third Child who was still in his plug suit. Wondering if the Captain was going to explain a tactic on how to retrieve information, she nodded her head and walked on.

"Aren't you going in Shinji?" Misato asked seeing him looking at a picture on the wall.

"My apologies. I will in a minute," he said turning around and bowing.

"Well we got this place to ourselves, so take your time."

"Thank you Misato," he said with a slow nod. Misato smiled and headed toward the changing room. When she couldn't be seen, he turned around and headed for the front entrance. Opening the sliding door, there was a delivery man carrying a medium-large box up the steps.

"Is that a delivery for NERV?" Shinji asked calmly.

The man nodded his head and placed the package at the door. Grabbing the clipboard that was on top of the box, he handed it to the male pilot. After signing it and parting, Shinji picked up the box and walked back inside the building. Closing the sliding entrance door, he set the package down on the ground and kneeled. He grabbed a tape end and started removing it going to another. The box popped open with a warm water penguin fluttering his wings vocalizing his annoyance.

'Damn you unshaven man! This is animal cruelty sealing me in a box with no lights! My fins have cramps!'

"Good evening Mr. Pen-Pen. I am sorry your trip lacked much comforts because you had to be smuggled in." Shinji said calmly to the bird and lifted him out of the box to the floor.

"Wark wark!(Male butler!)" Pen-Pen said happy and hugged him.

"Good to see you again sir," he said patting the penguin's head a little then pushing him back to stand straight. "The hot springs are to the left pass the receptionist's desk."

"Wark? (Is there beer?)"

"There is, but I will be unable to obtain some due from being underage. My apologies sir."

"Wa-wark. Wark. (No biggie. Thanks.)"

"You are welcome sir," Shinji bowed his head then stood up watching the penguin race toward the hot springs.

Cleaning up the trash from the packaging, he headed toward the male changing room. The first room was the holding area for bathers to take a bucket and washcloth to the baths. Adjacent to entering the room on the left, was the changing room. About to enter, he side stepped and watched his voices exit hurriedly and in excitement. Going inside, he removed his plug suit. Checking himself, nothing seemed to be showing. Wrapping himself in the provided bathing attire around his waist, he set his belongings in a locker.

After closing the container, he grabbed a towel and exited. Turning left and walking to the sliding door, he opened it to the hot springs area. It was a massive man-made pool carved in the bedrock. To his right was the central divider between the male and female sides. A wall composed of large thick logs of about 50 feet or more in length and stacked up at around 15 feet high. In both sections, there was a waterfall that flowed into the pool.

Shinji found Pen-Pen cooing as the penguin swam across the water. Closing the sliding door, he walked a couple of feet and stopped. Merely staring at water, he watched the small ripples hit the outer side wall of the pool. Slowly, the bluish color water turned murky red. Blinking, he looked to his left at some of the bedrock benches. There was one that had a shape of a lawn chair. Going toward it and laying a towel down on it, he sat down while his voices come out of the forestry on the other side of the pool.

'_Hot springs!' _Shonj said jumping in with Sno following suit. Two splashes were heard as the adult voices just stepped in a sat down.

'_Oh man…this feels like heaven,' _Shino moaned feeling his muscles instantly relax from being in the heated water.

'_Indeed,'_ Shoji agreed with a pleasant sigh. The silver eye voice placed his glasses on a coffee table near Shinji before walking into the pool.

'_Is there something wrong Shinji?' _Rana asked seeing that he was the only one that did not entered. Shinji glanced at him seeing that he had a full length towel wrapped around himself covering from his armpits down.

'Hello Rana. No, there is nothing wrong. I just don't feel like getting wet right now,' Shinji thought. 'Please, enjoy yourself.'

'_Oh…okay,'_ the voice said with a small smile and went toward the pool. Oddly, Rana stepped in the water, but didn't remove his towel. Looking at all the voices, it was different to see them enjoying themselves. The Third Child was so use to being constantly abused and barraged with their attacks without warning, it started to make him feel uneasy.

'…' Shinji thought leaning back on the towel against the lawn chair bedrock. Staring up at the sky, he closed his eyes and waited. On the female side, the four women were taking in the relaxation of the hot springs.

"Ah, this feels so nice," Misato stated with the water up to her neck.

Ritsuko, who is next to her, nodded in agreement smiling at the soothing warmth of being in the clear liquid. Asuka was in the middle of the pool laid full out on an inclined piece of bedrock. It was underwater, but kept her head above water. A small towel was on her forehead as she sighed from comfort feeling her body easy up on the tension build up from earlier. Rei was on the opposite side from the two older women and a bit away from the Second Child.

'It is warm and relaxing,' she thought looking at the water steam and it evaporate in the air. Looking at her bare arm, there were bubbles attach to it underwater. A slight brush scattered those small pockets of air in a frenzy making them dance underneath the water.

She looked around herself at the forest environment seeing that it held privacy from the high walls behind them and a wall that separated the female and male baths. The wooden wall seemed to be wide and high enough to not provide direct communication with the male members. However, looking to her right was a small pathway. Where it led to was unknown but she assumed it was to the men's bath. Looking back to the water, the First Child closed her eyes. Taking in the warm water temperature, she felt her body ease itself as well as her mind.

A while after, Ritsuko and Misato ordered sake and beer. The Captain tender to her drink which increased her smile length each time. It made her feel more and more relaxed than the last drink. Ritsuko sipped hers while observing her surroundings. She already knew Misato was in her little world. Asuka seemed to be snoozing as well as Rei. Sighing internally from thinking about the Info-Gave Operation and Gendo's orders, she turned to the Captain.

"Guess we should start," Ritsuko stated taking a sip.

"Hmm? Start what?" Misato asked after a sip of her beer.

"Gathering information," the doctor said. Rei's ears perked up and she opened her eyes.

"Oh? And prey tell how we are going to do that?" the Captain said looking her friend. Rei could only hear a little bit and started getting closer.

"As the Commander said, use means necessary. The question is how to approach him."

"You really think seduction is the answer? I'm sure it would work on a normal teenage boy."

"Never said we should use seduction Misato," Ritsuko said smirking at her. "But knowing you, you have tried that haven't you."

"Oh shut up," Misato said sternly and took another sip of her beer. "Bet you got personal experience too from that sleepover at his house."

"…" Ritsuko frowned. Both looked sternly at each other when they felt small ripples hit them. Turning to the source, it was the First Child.

"What's up Rei?" Misato asked.

"Wouldn't a direct approach be the easiest?" she asked with a stoic face. Misato and Ritsuko's eyebrows shot up; however, Ritsuko started to feel the corners of her mouth tugging upward a little.

"In what way Ayanami?" the doctor asked.

"From my interactions with Pilot Ikari, being direct with him seems to be the most effective."

"Really?" Misato said blinking. "I have asked him directly before and he was hard as a rock. No amount of a shakedown I did got him to loosen up."

'Oh my,' Ritsuko thought suppressing shaking her head from how that sounded. It opened a door for teasing.

'How vulgar…and she is supposed to be my guardian,' Asuka thought a bit disgusted from overhearing Misato statement. She was only half listening to the conversation.

"…" Rei said thinking about what the Captain said and putting the pieces together. Recalling a couple of discussions she overheard at school, one seemed to come to mind.

"Captain, I have heard that this motion for a male is how they loosen up," the female pilot stated lifting her right hand out of the water. She grabbed an imaginary pipe and made a forward and back motion with it.

"I am not sure why it would. Is it true?" Ayanami asked.

"…!?" Misato and Ritsuko's mouth dropped in shock. Asuka grabbed the towel from her head and turned to see what the First Child was showing to the two older adults.

'W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU WONDERSLUT!?' Asuka shouted in her mind with a shocked expression.

"…uh…wha…umm…" the Captain said blinking seeing that the female pilot had a neutral face.

'And I thought Misato was bad…this is too good to pass,' Ritsuko thought putting a hand on her mouth trying hard not to snicker.

"Misato…what kind of discussions are you having at your home?" the doctor asked with a smug on her face.

"WHAT!? The hell I talked to them about that stuff!" Misato said in protest. Ritsuko couldn't contain herself and started chuckling out loud.

"Damn you!" the Captain said crossing her arms irritated.

"Captain?" Rei asked with her head tilted.

"…" Misato said with an irritated sigh ignoring her friend still giggling. "Yes Rei?"

"Would that method work in gathering information from Pilot Ikari?" she asked calmly.

"…!?" Misato said surprised again. Ritsuko stopped laughing and saw that the First Child was being serious.

"LIKE HELL IT WOULD!?" the Second Child shouted and started walking angrily toward the female group.

"…" Misato put a hand on her face and groaned seeing Ritsuko imitate the thinker pose without hunched over. A mischievous smirk was on her face.

"It is not an effective method?" Rei asked seeing Asuka stop in front of her seeing her face a little red.

"T-That's…that's…" the red-head said recoiling a little. She didn't know if the First Child was completely dense at what she said or playing around.

"It is a method Ayanami, but not the most effective," Ritsuko said with a small smile.

"Is that so? What is a better method?" the First Child asked looking at the doctor.

'This is a joke!?' Asuka thought shocked and mouth open. 'THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!?'

'I am so going to kill her,' Misato thought rubbing her face with her hands.

'I'll go one step further then stop,' the doctor said still having a small smile going toward the female pilot. She whispered into Rei's ear a short description of the method then moved back to her spot. Rei blinked.

'…but…that's…' she thought blushing heavily.

"…I…I see," Ayanami said looking down at the water. Feeling light headed all the sudden, her vision started to blur a little. It made her head start to bob a little from losing a sense of balance.

"Alright! Enough already," Misato said with an irritated face. "We are not doing anything like that to him!"

"…understood…" the First Child said quietly and moved to the edge of the pool. "I think…I will go lie down."

Watching her exit, Ritsuko held her snickering while Misato got out making sure Rei didn't fall down on her way to a lawn chair. Asuka still had red on her face and felt that Ritsuko was more adult and mature than Misato at the moment. It made her ponder if the doctor knew how to capture a difficult male's attention and get them to view them differently.

On the male side…

'…' all the voices were listening at the wall with huge ears and red on their faces except for Rana and the silver eye one.

'_W-What are they talking about over there?!'_ Shonj asked.

'_Sounds like entertainment,'_ Shoji stated smirking.

'_Adult entertainment,' _Shino voiced smirking as well.

'_You guys wouldn't even make it there alive,_' Sno said with a frowning but blushing face. All the sudden, the two teenage voices were picked up by the adults.

'_H-Hey!'_ Shonj said being picked up by Shino.

'_Put us down!' _Sno stated being picked up by Shoji.

'_Boys, it is time to make yourselves men! Onward to the other side!'_ both adult voices stated together. They went toward the pathway at the end of the center divider next to the forestry that presumably would lead to the female's side. The silver-eye voice just smirked while floating in the pool. Pen-Pen swam through him as the penguin hummed to himself enjoying the heated water.

'…' Rana thought narrowing his eyes at the ones going toward the discreet pathway. Looking back at the two remaining versions of itself, one was floating in the pool looking at the sky. The other was lying down on a bedrock lawn chair. Finding it boring to just sit there, Rana stood up and walked over to the one not in the water.

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes hearing someone walking toward him. Looking down with his eyes, it was the blue-red eye voice.

'Did you have a nice soak Rana?' the male pilot thought.

'_I did…though it got boring with no one to talk to,' _he replied holding onto his towel. Both heard someone emerge from the murky blood pool and walk toward them. The older teenager voice had a mischievous smile on his face.

'Greetings sir.'

'_Hello Ikari. Not afraid of water are you?'_

'No, I am not. I don't feel like getting wet at the moment.'

'_Smells like you are hiding something…are you?'_ the silver eye voice said with a grin.

'…' Shinji said blinking and turning his head to look at the voice. 'From what I am wearing, what is there to hide sir?'

'_Ha ha ha'_ the voice said with a short laugh. '_Fine. I will let it slide…for now.'_

'Very well sir.'

'_Um…'_ Rana said looking toward the other voice. '_I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I'm Rana.'_

'_Hmmm…Rana…shouldn't you be a female?' _

'…_?'_ the thin voice blinked in surprise and looked down at itself. '_I…don't know…I do feel that I am a female despite my physical characteristics.'_

'_Ohhh,' _the silver eye voice said grinning wider. His eyes seemed to shine evilly. '_Why don't you change your appearance then?'_

'_I…I can change how I look?' _Rana asked raising his eyebrows.

'…' Shinji thought knowing that the voices sometimes alter their shapes at times. However, they have been maintaining a clone form of himself for a while. A couple of times when all of them were assembled, he felt a weird sensation of being hollow inside.

'_Yes,' _the older teenager voice said and grabbed Rana's towel surprising him. '_Why not change right now!?'_

'_H-Hey!?'_ Rana stated as the other voice pulled the towel away. Immediately snatching the towel back, the blue-red eye voice looked at the other irritated.

'_Geez, honestly…'_ Rana began to rewrap the towel when a couple of things felt off.

For some reason, the chest seemed larger than before. Looking down, protruding breasts were seen. Blinking, bangs were felt on the forehead and on the side of the face. Grabbing some hair that was felt on the shoulders, a small tug was felt being connected to the back of the head. In surprise from feeling something missing, the voice reached down between its legs. There was no attachment in the groin area. Instead, a female's anatomy existed there.

'…_what…the?!' _Rana stated recoiling from the change in voice.

It sounded more feminine than before. Putting hands on its face, the angular face soften a bit. Looking down, the body was shaped differently. It had a bit more curves to a slender frame. The waist seemed wider and a little higher than before. Rana became a female version of the male pilot in a blink of an eye. The only attribute that was the same was the blue-red color eyes and the brown hair.

'_My, my, my, what a pleasant surprise,' _the silver eye voice said smiling_. _

'…_it just happened and I felt nothing from it,' _Rana stated feeling ambivalent. On one side, the body felt correct to what her mind leaned toward. On the other side, there were many changes that made her feel odd and weird. Looking at the laying figure of the Third Child, the interest in him from before seemed more than what she remembered. Feeling self-conscious all the sudden, Rana looked at herself seeing the towel cover the necessary regions.

'Is something wrong Rana?' Shinji asked looking at her while still lying down in the same position.

'_What? N-no," _the voice said spreading the towel out in front of her and wrapping it around herself. About to ask the male pilot a question, all three of them felt something evil and emitting malice nearby.

"…" Shinji said blinking and standing up.

The other two voices turned toward where he was looking. All three of them saw a silhouette behind some trees outside the hot-spring area. A loud blood splattering explosions were heard that instantly rained crimson onto the forestry. One head rolled out of the pathway which belonged to one of the four voices. Hearing a demented deep chuckle, the silhouette moved toward them silently and slowly to the floor area. All three blinked at the same time and saw the black figure stood instantly a meter away from them. The intensity of its aura was higher the closer it was. It was completed dripping with blood on its featureless figure. Moments of edgy silence went by as the floor beneath the black silhouette became heavily spotted with the red.


	42. Battling One's Self

Chapter 42: Battling One's Self

The silver eye voice was about to speak when all the murky blood water from the pool started vibrating and lifting into the air. After the bottom portion of the pool water was lifted out, the water from it started falling back into the pool emitting hot steam everywhere. What remained in the air was a thick vicious blob of hot blood in which the iron smell was pungent and nauseating. Without warning, it rushed at them like a large tidal wave. The dark figure was swallowed by the flow of red followed by the other three. Shinji felt the rush of blood hit him hard as he struggled to remain standing. It lasted for about a few seconds of being encapsulated with red before going away.

Blinking and wiping away the blood from his eyes, he heard the two voices. They were on their hands and knees coated in blood. Coughing from the sudden surprise of the rush, both were spitting out blood from their mouths. The silver eye voice stood up and put on his glasses with irritation. His signature shotgun weapon materialized and pointed it at the dark figure.

'_I don't know who you are,' _he said annoyed and pumped a shell in the chamber. '_But I run this operation of control.'_

'…_**heehee…'**_ the evil voice giggled from its featureless form. '_**control-CoNtRoL-CONTROL…youuuuuuuuu say?**_'

'…' Rana said slowly sitting on the ground and backing up. She kept a fearful eye on the shadow silhouette. Reaching behind and feeling someone's foot, she looked up to see the male pilot standing and dripping with crimson. Quickly moving back more to be behind him, she slowly stood up still keeping her eyes on the dark figure.

'…_**a…R…e…Y…o…U…a…S…e…E…d…O…f…M…e…S…h…I…n…Z…i…N…?**_' the dark figure asked in slow motion.

'_I will ask questions,' _Shinzin stated and fired the shotgun at the figure. A chunk of its shoulder blew off sending black blood onto the floor and pool. Thinking that would hurt the evil voice, it only moaned in pleasure.

'_**THAT FELT…pppplllleeeeaaaasssaaaaannnnntttttt…aRe We ShArInG pAiN!?'**_ it asked with an elevated distorted voice. Two scalpels pierced outward from where its eyes would be. Both started cutting out an opening for the visual sockets as blood was oozing and dripping out profusely. When the blades stopped cutting, they sank back into the figure's head. Black-red color eyes bore back at the three. Pumping the shotgun again, Shinzin fired at the figure blowing a chunk off the other shoulder of the figure.

'_You don't seem to listen well,'_ he said pumping another shell in the chamber. '_I will ask the questions.'_

The three saw a crude mouth line form on the face of the shadow silhouette. No blade came out to cut the line open. Instead, the figure opened its jaw started pulling the upper and lower lips apart. A few segments of skin had formed over the mouth and were being stretched. One by one, each would make wet scrunch pop with black blood leaking out.

'_**sadist $^%$MASCHOVIST$%^# $tyrant(*#$ ^ #$ INFERIOR#$ #$ &wwwww #%hhhhiiiii #% %ccccchhh*$(&$aaaaarrrrr#^* eee-y-o-u?' **_the evil voice said in and out of static while grinning evilly with all teeth showing.

Frowning, Shinzin clicked the auto-fire on the shotgun and unloaded all the remaining shells at the dark figure. Black blood and innards spewed outward in a fanned range from where the three were standing. The only parts that were still standing were the figure's legs. Pale white bones were sticking out of the blown off portion of the thighs.

'_About time you were blown to pieces?_' Shinzin stated with a grin and made his shotgun disappear. Taking off his glasses, he turned around to look at the two behind him. His eyes widen as Rana immediately darted pass him.

'_What?!'_ he said startled seeing the dark figure standing where he thought the Third Child was standing. It was still grinning evilly at him. Its mouth seemed to stretch wider from the reactions it was seeing.

'_Shinji!' _Rana shouted entering the heated pool and quickly shuffling to where he was floating head down in the pool. Turning him over, his face was blown off as well as large sections of his chest and abdomen region. Other than the large amount of blood flowing out of the body, the female voice could see the lungs and heart working calmly.

'…!?' she said hearing shallow breaths from the blown off mouth region. There was no lower jaw and the tongue dangled down from the throat. Seeing his limbs move a little, she was overwhelmed by the smell of heated red blood and the black blood that smelled revolting. Turning away and holding her mouth, she climbed out of the pool in time to hurl onto the floor. The bile from her stomach spewed alongside the blown off body parts and blood that stained the ground.

'_**curious…you are,**_' the evil voice stated as its form started changing. Its aura became horrific and grotesque making Shinzin feel his stomach turn.

'_**CuRiOuS, yOu ArE,**_' it stated more deranged sounding monstrous. Rana felt very weak as she could feel a stronger vile aura than before. Being on her hands and knees, more bile was rising out of her stomach.

'_**cUrIoUs, YoU aRe!**_' it said louder as its body took the shape of a clone copy of the male pilot. Shinzin took a couple steps back and regurgitated on the floor. He was overwhelmed with disgust and sickness. By the time he spit out the remaining of his stomach content, the evil clone was in front of him. It grabbed his hair and pulled him up straight harshly.

'_**CURIOUS, YOU ARE!**_' it shouted in front of his face as Shinzin saw its face up close.

'…!?' the voice said as his eyes widen with horror and shock on why his face looked like that.

A sawed off shotgun blasted into his mid-section creating a gaping hole and his insides to splatter in pieces on the floor. Feeling immeasurable pain from gunfire, blood spewed out of his mouth hitting the evil Ikari in the face. The dark clone's stretched toothy grin went even wider as skin broke and tore. Black blood started oozing out of those fresh ripped wounds as his face and eyes were shaking. The barrel end of the shotgun was felt near under both of their chins.

'_**YOUARENOTCURIOUSREJECT!'**_ the evil Ikari raged in front of his face as he pulled the trigger. Both barrels fired blowing both their heads off. Both of their bodies fell backwards to the floor with a fleshly thud. Red and black blood started flowing out of their neck regions as it colored the floor.

Lying in the pool, Shinji didn't feel really present again. It made him ponder on why. Since his face was blown off, the only senses that he could use was touch and hearing. The chunks of flesh messing from his chest burned making breathing difficult. Short and shallow breathes seemed to not make things painful.

'This feeling occurs when all the voices are present and take a human form,' he thought moving his arms a little. 'However, it is more so with the current fragmentation.'

'It asked me if I remembered…does that mean one of the voices has known him for a longer period of time?' he stated in his mind slowly getting into a crouching position and standing up slowly. The heated dark red blood water stung if it got into any exposed areas. The pain from his blown off face and chunks of his torso was sharp and burning.

'If that is the case, then I should have memories of seeing it during childhood…strangely, I can't recall them directly. I only see flashbacks of them due to triggers,' he thought shuffling slowly through the blood water while breathing short and quickly from moving. Feeling ripples of water softly hit him, his ears picked up the sounds of Pen-Pen still enjoying the hot spring pool. Continuing, he reached the edge and gingerly climbed out.

'It is strange…the flashbacks as a child…even a year or so after meeting the sisters…don't feel like my own…it is almost as if the memories were someone else's…' Shinji thought slowly shuffling to where he remembered his body was last. Each shuffle was felt with a slush of blood and kicking body parts and organs. A couple of times, he almost slipped and was able to recover. However, it caused him to wheeze and give throaty coughs. If he coughed too hard, blood would shoot out and cause him to gargle.

'Is that something of significance or a coincidence…I…I don't know,' the male pilot pondered continuing to shuffle onward. Taking a small step forward, he gently hit a body. Tapping around with his foot, he felt broken glasses.

'That is Mr. Shinzin,' he thought and shuffled around until he stopped. The floor felt different. It was dark, evil, ice cold, reeked of death, and vile.

'That is the new alteration,' Shinji thought and slowly continued passed it. '…or is it an old one?'

Thinking he was near the bedrock lawn chair, he moved his hands out a little. Feeling a moveable chair, he then felt the round table. Slowly moving around, he felt the other chair that was near the rock furniture. Letting go of the table, he shuffled slowly till his foot tapped on a small structure. Bending down a little, he felt a pair of legs. Working his way up, the torso and mid-section were intact. Feeling the face, it was not blown off. Slowly turning around, he gingerly laid down on top of the body. After waiting for a couple of moments, the snail speed of assimilation back into his body began.

Back on the female side, things had calm down a little. Asuka was back lying on the bedrock recline in the middle of the hot spring pool. Placing a towel on her head again, she wasn't going to listen to any of the adult conversation and just relax. She put in extra effort to not even think or care about the First Child. Thinking about her made her irritated. As for the Third Child, she didn't want anything to deal with him at the moment.

Misato had gotten back into the hot spring pool and was sitting next to Ritsuko. At first, she was glaring at her for what she did; however, she forgave her a little from her friend stating that she will get the next rounds. Both talked back and forth about what to do next then changed to overall gossip. Rei was lying down on a lawn chair away from the heated pool. Thinking back to the conversation again, she shook her head.

'The Commander never said that was an effective method…given Ikari's condition, that would be counterproductive,' she thought opening her eyes. Sitting up, the dizziness went away. Looking around at where everyone was, they were back in the same places they were before.

'It seems that neither of them are going to gather information from Ikari,' Rei thought and turned to the wall that kept the males and females side separate.

'Despite the Captain not getting results from a direct approach, I seem to be able to…Ikari's method of conversation is direct. He even told me to ask him a question that I wish to discuss about.'

'Since I have questions that I wish to discuss, he can provide answers to. Therefore, having a direct Q&A will deliver the best results,' Rei thought standing up. The towel that was over her came down. Blinking and looking at it, she picked up and walked forward. Looking at the two options to go to the men's side, each had their own drawbacks and benefits.

The pathway going back into the building and going into the men's side was one. It would prevent her from being seen or questioned by three women in the pool. There was also the receptionist that probably was standing by watching somewhere. The pathway going alongside the forestry was another, but alerted attention to the occupants on the women's side. Thinking about being stopped by any of them made her frown a little. Deciding that the building pathway was better, she wrapped the towel around her and headed toward the sliding door.

Opening it quietly, she glanced behind to see that she hadn't alerted attention. Entering the holding area, she quietly closed the sliding door. She walked through it and peered through the drapes on the other side. There was no one looking around and there were no cameras that she could tell. Exiting and entering the men's side quietly, there was no one in the holding area. Continuing, she walked to the sliding door and opened it.

'It looks like the mirror image of the women's side,' Rei said entering and closing the sliding door. Walking into the area and looking around, the space was clean and empty. The only person she saw in the pool was Pen-Pen. He was at a shallow part with his fins resting on the edge. Looking for the other occupant, she saw him lying down on one of the bedrock furniture. Walking toward him, Ayanami got a couple of feet away from him.

"…" she said blinking and looking at him. Shinji was lying on the rock recline chair with his eyes closed. With arms at his side, he looked relaxed. His mouth was parted as he was breathing calmly.

"…" Rei said seeing him mostly bare. The only thing that was a cover was the traditional towel that males wore to cover their genitals. Seeing him mostly naked made her recall the sleepover night. It reminded her of him in the bathroom. Staring at him now, it started to make her feel strange again. What the doctor said earlier came into her head, making her blush heavily again.

'…no…that is counterproductive,' Ayanami thought shaking her head then went back to staring.

'I'm here to ask Ikari questions,' she thought feeling her heart beat a little faster.

'If I wake him and ask him questions, then these sensations will stop,' Rei thought getting closer and bending forward.

"…Ikari…" she said quietly.

"…" Shinji said still sleeping.

"…Ikari…" she asked again then slowly placed her right hand on his right breast. It felt warm and firm in her hand.

"…" he continued sleeping.

'His pulse is slow,' she thought sliding her hand a little to his heart region. It was slow as well despite how faster her heartbeat was in comparison.

"…" the male pilot said still not waking up.

"…" Rei said feeling her face still warm. Looking at his face, the image of what the Second Child almost did during the sleepover came to mind.

'…why am I thinking of that now?' Ayanami thought shaking her head again. '…do…do I…want to do that?'

Seeing his parted mouth, it made her blink and slowly press her lips together. Pulling her hand away from his chest a little to try and back away, her hand loosely formed into a fist. The strange sensation was stronger than she remembered and wanted her to go forward.

"…" Rei said looking back at his chest. Opening her hand and gently placing it on it, it felt nice and warm to her. Looking back at his face, she slowly got closer to it.

"Ya-know," Misato said in a low voice feeling buzzed. "Why are those kids so difficult? I'm mean…just difficult. It's like they're, like, bottles of nitroglycerin especially the two here."

"Well, they are Eva pilots. They are handpicked for a reason," Ritsuko said feeling buzzed as well.

"And don't get me started on Mr. Stoic pilot. How messed up do ya have to be?"

"He defiantly is a rare oddball."

"Still can't believe ya rung me from those openings."

"You were pretty wide open and you weren't even buzzed yet."

"Shuddaup," Misato said taking a sip of more beer. "Well, at least I know Rei won't do anything that rash."

"You think so," Ritsuko said turning to look at where the First Child was.

"Yea," Misato said turning around. "Cause she…she…"

"…" both adult women said looking at where the First Child was laying down. The lawn chair was empty. Blinking, both women looked at each other.

"…" Misato said.

"…" Ritsuko said.

'SHE WOULDN'T!?' both thought and got out of the hot spring quickly.

"God…so noisy," Asuka said quietly and went back to relaxing.

Both went into the holding area and grabbed towels to wrap around themselves. Going through the drapes of the women's side, they immediately entered the men's side. Misato was about to slam the sliding door open when two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait a minute Misato," Ritsuko said quickly wanting to test something first before blazing inside. Knowing that the Captain was a little buzzed, she could be a little more flexible.

"Let's check discreetly first. Maybe she is actually just asking him questions since they both have had small talks sessions at school."

"…" Misato said narrowing her eyes. "…alright. But if there is any funny business, I will have your head. Knowing the Commander, he will have mine if he finds out."

"I'll buy you a refrigerator's worth of beer if that happens."

"My head value is not that low," Misato said. Both went to the sliding door and opened it slowly and quietly. Peering through the opening, both looked into the men's bath.

"There's Pen-Pen," Misato whispered seeing him at one end of the hot spring pool. Both leaned forward a little and looked to the left.

"…!?" both women said looking at the other two occupants at the sitting area.

'She really is…' Ritsuko thought with her mouth open in shock from what the First Child was doing.

'…at second base!?' Misato thought seeing how both of them had little to no clothes on. Especially how the female pilot didn't even have a towel around her. Looking at how they were placed, it reminded her of the story of sleeping beauty except reversed.

Rei stopped seeing that she was face to face with him. She didn't feel the towel become undone and fall to the floor. Surprisingly, he was still sleeping. Her lips felt his gentle breathing in which seemed to feel pleasant. Matching his breathing, she felt her lips part a little and lean slowly down.

'Come on,' Ritsuko thought staring hard at the First Child. 'Just a bit further.'

"…!" Rei said seeing the image of the Commander in her mind. Blinking and looking at what she was doing, she reeled back slightly. A confliction and frustration ripped through her that made her close her eyes. Standing up and turning around, she tried calming down. She didn't see two female adults pulling back into the holding area.

'Damn…so close,' Ritsuko thought with a small frown, but it changed to a small smile. 'On the other hand, it clears up any speculation.'

'Damn that was close,' Misato thought breathing out the air she was holding in relief. 'Who knows what would have happened if he woke up.'

"Wark-wark? (Hey, whatcha doing?}" Pen-Pen said standing next to them in the holding area. Misato was about to shout in fright when Ritsuko covered her mouth.

"…?" the penguin said blinking and tilting his head a little. He saw both women make the quiet sign with a finger perpendicular to their mouths.

"Hey Pen-Pen, you want to come over to the other side. There is plenty of beer to go around," Misato said quietly with a small smile. The large bird made a happy expression and nodded his head.

"Go ahead, I will watch them," Ritsuko said quietly.

The Captain nodded and picked up her pet. Watching the two leave, she slowly looked back into the male side area. Her eyes widen with horror. Bloodshed and body parts littering the entire male side area. The pool was a murky dark crimson color and the forestry in the background was half red and green. A heated aroma of blood and something vile made her put a hand over her nose feeling nauseated. Looking at the area that the pilots were, the First Child was still standing with her eyes closed naked. She was standing in a pool of red and black with two dead bodies nearby with missing heads.

'…wha…what happened!?' she shouted in her head. Lying on the bedrock furniture was another dead body with its face blown off and large chucks of its chest and stomach missing. About to call the First Child, the body on the recline chair slowly sat up. The doctor's mouth parted in horror watching in suspense as the dead body's head slowly turned its head with cartilage snapping loudly. It stopped and was staring at her.

'…!?' Ritsuko said reeling back from the opening feeling crept out. Not wanting to stay here alone, she walked back to the woman's side.

"…" Shinji said blinking seeing the doctor's head disappear from the doorway. Looking down at himself, there was no blown off pieces of himself. The pain also was non-existent. Turning his head to the left, he saw the First Child naked facing away from him. Looking down at the ground was a towel. Not sure what transpired, he didn't feel any different. Quietly picking up the towel, he slowly stood up.

'…why did I want to imitate what Pilot Soryu attempted?' she thought feeling herself warmer than usual.

'This want to…this fear to…and this feel of betray is too conflicting and confusing,' Rei thought opening her eyes and grimacing. A headache was brewing in her head as she felt her heart and brain were fighting each other. It almost seemed like her insides were trying to rip each other apart.

"What do I do?" Ayanami asked quietly.

"Miss Ayanami?" Shinji asked calmly behind her. Flinching, she blinked then turned around to the Third Child standing nearby behind her. He offered her the towel that fell off her.

"I believe you dropped this."

"…" Rei said slowly reaching and grabbing the towel. Feeling startled still, she brought the cloth in front of her without wrapping it around her.

"Is something wrong Miss Ayanami?"

"…n-no…"

"Has something occurred that you needed to tell me something?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You are on the men's side and Dr. Akagi was looking toward us at the door entrance to the bath," Shinji said with an impassive face. Rei blinked wondering why the doctor was only looking in. It brought up what Dr. Akagi told her which made her look down a little. Heavily blushing again and shaking her head, the mental images, the sensations, and the confliction continued to battle inside of her. Placing a hand on her forehead, a pulsating sensation throbbed making her grimace.

"Are you well Miss Ayanami?"

"…" Rei said as the sensations and migraine increased making her drop the towel to hold her head with both hands. Shinji blinked and bent down to pick up the towel. Putting his hands under the towel, he stood up and gently grabbed the First Child's elbows.

"Miss Ayanami, do you wish to lie down here or inside?"

"…I…think…insi—" the female pilot said before fainting and falling backwards. Shinji leaned forward and caught her before hitting the ground. Setting her on the floor, he laid the towel over her to cover her. Standing up and looking around, he was the only one that was on the male side. Thinking about leaving and telling the receptionist about the situation, the person would probably find it unfavorably.

"…" Shinji said looking down at the First Child. Thinking about what he had to do, his arms and legs began to shake a little. His right eye twitched a couple of times. Standing to her left side and kneeling, he held his arms forward to grab Ayanami. His arms were giving strong tremors. Retracting them, they shook less.

'Without them or being in blinding pain…touching someone will be with consequences,' Shinji thought until he felt an evil and malice aura in front of him. Looking up, it was the dark clone with his head still blown off. It mimicked his position on the other side of the First Child. The appearance of looking down the voice's neck was a bit distasteful to say mildly from how things pulsated and twitched with black and red blood oozed out.

'_**DDD #$ #*#%$^OOOOYYY# $OOOOOUUU& #$% $WWWAAAANNNTTTTPPPPAAAAIINNNN!'**_ it spoke in a deep demonic and throaty voice as its neck spewed out black blood and repulsive breath.

'…' Shinji said closing his eyes feeling the voice's guts splash his face and nauseate him. Hearing the evil clone breathing deeply and haggardly, it seemed to radiate elation along with its normal aura. The Third Child wiped his eyes a little and opened theM slowly. The black blood didn't seem to sting as much as the red version.

'Yes sir. If I am under the influence, I will be able to move Miss Ayanami inside the building,' he thought blinking.

'_**hOw…'**_ it voiced as its neck region started ballooning toward the male pilot's face.

'…_**MuCh…'**_ it stated as the ballooned expanded to the size of an oversized bowling ball.

'…_**PAIN!?'**_ it shouted with distorted glee as the black balloon burst like an exploding watermelon. Black gore shot everywhere as Shinji closed his eyes and got splattered again. Opening his eyes, the dark clone was grinning inhumanly wide with its black-red eyes shining. Black and red blood drenched its face.

'Enough to numb my senses sir,' Shinji finally said calmly without blinking.

'…_**WoNdErFuL…'**_ the voice said pleasurably and hissed viciously in his face. Shinji saw two tentacles extend out of the dark clone and reached behind his back. Two piercing stabs followed by downward cuts along his spine were felt. Without stopping, ice cold flesh grabbed his spine in two places and instantly ripped out his spine.

Shinji dropped to his hands and knees feeling blinded and his senses gone. It felt unexplainably painful as a sharp high pitch sound was ringing in his ears and mind. Just focusing on breathing, his sight started coming back. Looking at the floor below, it was moving as a slow ripple. The sensation on his hands and knees felt like he was slowly going up and down. Looking below him again, he was hovering across the First Child who still lied on the floor unconscious.

Shuffling a little, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. His back muscles flared as everything felt weak and numbing. Almost losing balance, he placed his right foot forward. With his knee up, he leaned her against it. Taking the towel, he painfully wrapped it around her with his facial muscles flinching continuously. Once completed, he got one arm around her back and the other under her knees. Breathing slowly in, he pushed up with both legs to carry her in a standing position.

"…" Shinji said feeling all his senses warping with torture.

It felt like he had fainted a little from how much more the pain increased. Blood flowed out of the elongated cutout section of his entire spine. Every single inch of his being had a burning sensation of needles stabbing everywhere. Seconds passing by which felt like minutes. He felt dead, numb, and ice cold. Grimacing and clenching his teeth tightly, he proceeded forward towards the sliding door. The evil voice chuckled in dark mirth in his head watching him continue through the immense pain.

Back on the female's side, Misato had just served Pen-Pen a beer when she heard the sliding door at the entrance open. Looking behind, it was Ritsuko and she was slowly heading towards her. Turning back to her pet penguin, he started drinking. The sound of the doctor's footsteps stopped near her.

"How are those two doing?" Misato asked as Pen-Pen exhaled pleased after gulping his drink.

"…They're," Ritsuko said then fixed her facial expression from remembering. "just talking."

"Really?!" the Captain asked with relief. "That's good. Do you happen to know what they were talking about?"

"…" the doctor said pouring herself another cup of sake. "No, I was too far away and couldn't hear."

"They do tend to talk quietly," Misato said pouring herself another cup of beer. "It's almost like their related somehow."

"…" Ritsuko said not responding to that question and continued drinking a bit. What she saw was still in her mind and made her shiver. Thinking about it more, she wondered what happened after she left. Deciding to not think about it, both women continued to drink for a bit. After a minute or so, they heard someone walking in the water toward them. Looking up, it was the Second Child.

"Well you looked refreshed," Misato stated seeing the red head smiling and stretching.

"Yep. What are you two drunkards talking about?" Asuka stated with hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing in particular."

"Yeah right, I heard you talking about the other two. What did that idiot do this time?"

"…" Misato said thinking fast about how to answer. "Shinji? He hasn't done anything."

"…" Asuka said looking not convinced.

"Why do you think it is just him?" Ritsuko asked wanting to not talk about it. Both saw her look and point to her left. Tracing where the Second Child was directing at, both Misato and Ritsuko looked surprised.

"The First Child is still there after you told her to lie down," Asuka said turning back to them. Oddly, both of them looked confused.

'How did she get back there?' Misato asked still surprised, but at the same time relieved that nothing happened to her.

'How…I didn't hear her,' Ritsuko asked pondering. As the Captain and Second Child began discussing about other things, the three women never heard the sliding door close slowly. Turning around, Shinji headed back to the changing room. He was able to change his expression back to his stoic one. However, he was blue in the face as he used the wall for support. Feeling anemic, blood continued to spill out of the cutout section of his spine as he walked. Reaching the changing room, he fell on a bench and passed out.


	43. Keeping Secrets Dark

Chapter 43: Keeping Secrets Dark

Since the conference of the "Info Gave" project and the small meeting at the police station, Ryu, Nami, and Rayne hardily did any surveillance or recon work on the male pilot. The whole ordeal didn't sit well with the police chief as he had a personal dislike toward the Commander of NERV. Whenever the secretary asked him about what should she say to the NERV phone call about updated information, he would tell her that they were busy with local calls and cases. It was half true and she never changed the message.

Nami became curious on how did the teen boy learn his mannerisms. Everything about him was a mystery until his father showed them the history documents of the boy staying with his uncle. She remembered scanning through them as quickly as possible and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Despite the hard evidence those documents provided, she didn't feel entirely convinced that they were true. The male pilot showed too many signs of abnormality of what a person his age should be showing despite his mental disorder.

She also found herself to be more of Ryu's second resource of thinking which was a change. Sometimes the chief would ask her for a perspective for an outsider opinion about their top cases. Normally, she would be the one to fish information out of him about those. It seemed since the conference meeting, he was a little less stubborn for some reason. For her, it was a nice change and made her feel more involved. Despite the positive development, there was one officer that was notably affected by the "Info Gave" gathering.

Rayne seemed to have a hollow aura about her from her usual confident and enthused self. Though other officers around her noticed a change, she still performed duties and shifts to the same standard as before. A number of officers offered her support and any comfort they could provide. The young orange-eyed woman weakly smiled at them and shook her head side to side softly. Even when she was off, policemen and women would see her leave and walk in deep thought.

During the evening, there was a message sent on the police line from one of their many informants to Ryu. After the "Info-Gave" meeting, he had sent a wire to all the chiefs at branch police stations around the city about passing on any information regarding NERV. To his surprise, all of them were willing to comply. Each stated there was one officer they had that was either enthused or antagonistic toward the secretive organization. Each chief told their officer to do telecommunicating with Chief Yogosami regarding being an NERV informant. Each officer that the chief talked to, they were ready and willing to have the second role to their regular duties as an officer. Telling each of them the police wire address to his secretary, they all saluted firmly.

Nami was at her office desk when a fax was coming in. Looking at the number, it was from one of Chief's informants. Once it printed, she looked through the windows towards Ryu's office. He looked very preoccupied at his desk and annoyed. Getting up, she headed over while scanning over the information on the faxed printout. In his office, Ryu was sitting at his desk going through reports. A knock occurred at his door but he didn't look up.

"Come in," he said hearing the door open and close. Based on the distinct heel clicks, he had a rough idea who it was but didn't look up.

"You seem to be proactive at working," Nami said in front of his desk.

"Just trying to get this non-ending supply of paperwork off my desk so I can put my head down for maybe five minutes," he said looking up. Up close, she could tell he was a bit tired and frustrated from his work.

"I can tell just by looking at you. Here," she said handing him another paper.

"Great, another…wait, this is from one of my informants."

"Yep."

"…I see NERV in here," he said seeing the single piece of paper. "Will I be happy or sad?"

"Hmm…ambivalent?" the secretary said with a shoulder shrug.

"Sounds like wonderful news," the chief said with a half-hearted tone.

The informant stated that NERV found out there was an Angel in one of the active volcanoes relatively close by. The secretive organization was able to do the operation of eliminating the massive size organism without altering the public. After reading it, he let out a snort. Folding the paper, he placed it on his desk to the side. Sitting back in his chair, thoughts of irritation and anger at NERV came to him quickly. But, he didn't give a reaction. Calming down, he just released a heavy tired sigh.

"I see that it has distracted you," Nami said sitting down and putting one leg over the other. She heard him grunt and stroke his mustache a little.

"Speaking of distracted, how has Rayne been?"

"Last time I saw her, she was still down," the secretary stated reading over the informant paper again.

"Moping?"

"Yes and no."

"From your background as a nurse, what do you think is occupying her thoughts?" he said standing up. Turning around, he walked to the windows behind him and looked out. The city was winding down daytime operations while nighttime activity was coming up. From how things have been, there hasn't been a quiet night for police in the past two weeks. There was always something happening.

"Well, the "Info Gave" meeting seemed to have taken a toll on her. Seeing the footage again of where she was wouldn't set anyone in a well frame of mind. Maybe the aspect that behind the boy's stoic demeanor, he is really a monster?" she stated. Despite wanting to believe otherwise, the footage was good evidence to state that the boy was really insane. A non-verbal sound came from the police chief as he continued to stare out the window.

"I am sure she'll come around chief."

"I am sure too…in due time," Ryu said the last part to himself.

"I've been meaning to ask chief…have you thought about interviewing the uncle that Ikari stayed with?" Nami asked.

"The kid's uncle? For what?" he said not turning around which she thought was odd for him.

"Well…to validate if those documents the Commander had were true or not."

"It doesn't matter," he said turning around and sitting down at his desk. He picked up some reports and began reading them.

"…?" Nami said blinking in surprise.

"Anything else you have?" he asked not looking at her.

"Chief…with all due respect, I think the boy's uncle would be a valid source of information."

"Yes it would," the Chief said signing on the bottom with one paper and placed it in the out box. "However, it doesn't matter."

"…are you alright?" the secretary asked a little alarmed at his behavior.

"Yes…why?"

"You have a vein…popping out a little on your temple," she said carefully.

"…" Ryu said looking up with a scowl on his face. He blinked and saw Nami lean back a little. Immediately standing up and placing the document on his desk, he went back to the window. Putting his hands in his pockets, he continued glaring.

"After the conference meeting at NERV, I got in touch with the boy's uncle. I went to his house for a sit down chat and hopefully a show around of where and how the kid grew up," he began to say; however, irritation was already in his voice.

"The uncle was open to talk and stated that the Commander's son was a bit cold, quiet, and distant while growing up as a child. When he was old enough, he gave the boy a furbished shack home in the backyard. From there, the interactions between the uncle and the kid were varied. Sometimes they talked every day. Other times…" he said turning around looking at Nami.

"…" she said seeing his scowl still on his face.

"They wouldn't talk to each other for weeks. I asked him that it seemed rather concerning to have that much of a gap in talking with one another. Again, the uncle stated that it became more and more like that as he grew older. Asking if he informed his father about the odd behavior, he stated that he gave the Commander detailed reports only. His father never visited or talked to his son once since he left him for his uncle…for 11 years."

"…that's…harsh," Nami said quietly understanding some of Ryu's anger. "What of his mother?"

"Reports show that she died shortly before the Commander left his son with the uncle."

"...how horrible..."

"Mmm-hmm. Asking about when the boy contracted his mental disorder, the uncle stated that he didn't know about it until over two years ago. I asked if yearly checkups were done to monitor the kid's development of it at an early age. He said that they did just yearly check ups; however, they became more frequent when there were irregularities a year before the hospital diagnosed the kid with schizophrenia. Asking if he was placed in a hospital stay, the uncle stated that drugs were administered instead. His doctor stated if there were any changes, he would bring him back to the hospital. He even showed me the hospital documentation."

"…" the secretary said still seeing the nasty scowl on his face. "Okay…did he say anything about the boy's butler and creepy behavior?"

"…" he said slowly going back to his seat and sitting down. He clasped his hands together and placed them on his desk. Instead of glaring at her, he was glaring at his hands.

"I did ask about that. The uncle stated that he noticed the kid take interest in doing butler things after being diagnosed. From there, the kid morphed into being and acting like how he is today. In an odd way, the doctor they went to stated that it seemed to be therapeutic to the kid. Taking that with stride, the boy acted like the uncle's butler. There were a few times that it seemed like the kid had an episode, but he recovered by himself. Asking the uncle if being stoic was part of playing the butler role, he said yes. This kept going until his father sent for him months ago."

"…I…I see," Nami stated looking at how his hands were clenched tightly together. "If what he says validates the documents that the Commander had, then the possibility of him being kidnapped wouldn't be true. Right?"

"About that," Ryu said blinking and developing another vein popping out of the other temple on his head. His face was a little red as well. Nami held onto her seat feeling he was going to burst.

"From the entire interview…and to what I saw there…do you have any idea…A…N…Y…idea what was there?" he asked gravely.

"…" she said blinking and slowly shaking her head. He stood up and slammed fists on his desk.

"NOTHING!" he stated loudly with anger making her flinch a little.

"Nothing was there!" he said turning to the wall to his left and paced toward it and back to his desk repeatedly. A couple of officers heard the bang and only looked over to see the chief pacing. They knew not to venture in his office when he was like that.

"No pictures!"

"No journals!"

"No personal belongings!"

"No acquaintances! No friends! No contact with other family members!" he said turning toward her. "There was nothing that showed a kid had lived there at all!"

"That shit piece of an uncle looked the same as the Commander throughout the entire interview! Not one shred of emotion. Every response was cold, collected, calculated, and indifferent. Any child memories of the kid's activities were all a fog to him."

"…" Nami said just blinking and listening. She knew he would have outbursts but this one was a bit intense than the others. She watched him calm down a bit taking in deep breathes and rubbing his face. He slowly walked back to his seat and sat down. Prompting his elbows on the desk, he held his head with his hands and groaned.

"As much as I wanted to call his bullshit…I couldn't. There is no proof stating otherwise other than my own prejudice and intuition," he said slamming a fist hard down on his desk making a loud thud.

"…okay…" she said startled by how out of sorts he became. "You were really pushing and hoping that Ikari was a lead to figure out the kidnappings…weren't you?"

"…yes…" he said calmly placing his other arm down and looked down at his desk frowning. "He had the signs…he had the signs!…and I just went off of it without a devil's advocate or a shred of doubt."

"You know…we could interview Ikari and see if anything happens. The worst thing that would happen is that he doesn't know any of the children," Nami offered trying to ease the tension in the room.

"…I thought about that…however…after the interview with his uncle…I have zero confidence that it would lead to anything," he said feeling defeated.

"If you'd like, I could interview him and find out. It would be something to provide for the annoying status calls from NERV."

"…" Ryu said looking up at her. Blinking, he retracted his arms and scratched the back of his head.

"If you have time, I'd appreciate it," he said in a low tone.

"Sure. Now that our therapy session ends on a good note," Nami said. She retrieved a jar that was on his desk and placed it in front of him.

"…" Ryu said and groaned a little. He got out his wallet and placed 2,500 yen in it that had a sign stating "Emergency Therapy Sessions".

Rayne was in her apartment staring out of her window. She knew that her vibe after the "Info-Gave" meeting has been off and low. A part of her mind seemed to be fuzzy. It was as if memories were triggered yet it was blocked from her viewing them clearly. Knowing it was the mental and emotional stress from the night raid with the male Eva pilot, she couldn't get the footage out of her mind.

"…" she said putting her head on the window looking at the city around her.

'So…that is what he is underneath that controlled aura,' she thought impressed and scared at the same time.

'For someone that is diagnosed schizo, a lot of mental training and tolerance had to be developed. To be able to withstand seeing things, hearing things, feeling things, smelling things, and touching things that aren't real sounds maddening. A world that is always on the brink of distortion and chaos,' she thought as her mind went on.

'_Like yours?_' an unrecognizable voice echoed in her mind. It didn't sound male or female…almost like it was something in between.

'Like mine?' she asked replying and continuing to stare out the window without blinking.

'_Yes._'

'…what?…my mind isn't in turmoil or in distortion,' she thought blinking.

'_Is that so…I do wonder sometimes,_' the voice said fading away.

'H-Hey! Who are you?' she thought realizing that someone was responding to her thoughts.

'…'

"Hey…who are you!?" Rayne said softly in a small panic holding her head. Waiting for a minute or two and repeating the question, there was no response. Sighing and lying down in bed, she stared at the ceiling.

'Here I am…again,' she thought putting her hands behind her head. 'Staring at a blank ceiling and wondering if I am normal or not.'

'As much as I don't want to accept it, Shinji is not only insane but a capable killer. Given that he knows how to sneak unnoticed, fight, shoot, remain stoic and calm throughout stressful situations, and pilot those mammoth size war machines, he is a high threat to practically everyone,' she thought.

'Yet…I kind of feel similar to him,' Rayne pondered rolling over and staring out her window again.

'Both of us have an uncanny nature. Our eye color is unnatural and both of us can shine them eerily. Both of us have unique skill sets at eliminating people…but unlike him, I don't know where I was born, who my parents are, or why I can't seem to recall my childhood very well.'

Blinking, she continued to stare out the window. No matter how many times looking through it, the glass never gave her answers or a sign to what she was suppose to do or think. Thinking back to the pilot, a part of her wanted to meet and talk with him again. Despite the deadly risk factors he had, a strange sense of comfort came over being near or speaking to him. Rolling back to her spot and viewing the ceiling again, sleep eventually took over. A repeated night terror of hers came again.

A couple of days later in the afternoon, Nami was preparing documents in her office. Looking at the time, the scheduled interview was close to begin. Deciding to check everything she needed, everything was set to go. Opening her top right drawer at her desk, she looked at the snubbed nose revolver. Taking hold of it and checking the drum magazine, six bullets were in place. Putting it back in the drawer, she closed it. Sitting down at her desk, she waited anxiously.

The police sliding doors opened and the desk receptionist looked up. Seeing and recognizing the person, the officer stated that he could come through. Nodding, he walked into the main space of the police station. An officer escorted him to an open hallway then turned left. Pointing to the office at the end, the person nodded. Reaching in front of it, he lifted his hand and knocked separately three times.

'He's here,' Nami said not moving from her chair and looking at the door. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she pushed them down.

"Come in," she said hearing the door opening. The individual stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him. Turning to her, he bowed.

"Greetings Miss Blaze. How are you today?" Shinji stated with an impassive face.

"Hello Ikari. I am doing well. How are you?"

"I am doing well as well. Is arriving a little early alright?"

"I was just about to go to the front and wait for you so your timing is good. Please have a seat."

"Thank you," Shinji said sitting down in one of the two visitor's chairs in front of her desk.

"I hope I am not taking too much of your time with this interview. Am I?"

"No Miss Blaze. I am free today from having to go to NERV HQ after school," he said hearing the office door open and multiple footsteps entering. Based on the secretary's expression, she didn't see them walk in. Knowing it was his voices, he didn't turn around.

"Nice. How has school been?"

"It has been well."

"That is good."

"How has your work been?" Shinji asked ignoring his voices looking around and opening various things in the office.

"It has been keeping me busy so I can't complain of having nothing to do," she stated smiling.

'…' the voices looked over at the secretary and suddenly surrounded the desk. Even Shinzin was standing among them with mild interest on his face. Rana sat in the visitor seat next to Shinji with her arms across her chest.

"Indeed," Shinji said blinking.

'_Whoa…she is a little younger than Misato,'_ Shino stated blinking and looking at her face.

"Alright, let's get this started," Nami said with a small smile and saw him nod.

'_But has just about the same figure and dimensions,_' Shoji stated nodding in agreement.

"How comfortable are you talking about your past?" she asked.

'_Definitely the right dimensions,' _the brown eye voice stated nodding and smirking at the two teenage voices that were staring. '_Like what you see boys?'_

"There are some parts I do not want to recall if that is alright Miss Blaze," he stated with a stoic face.

'_She's pretty,_' Shonj stated blinking.

'…' Sno said gulping. '_Yeah…she is pretty hot.'_

"Yes that is fine. I heard that you stayed with your uncle for some time."

'_Hooo?,'_ Shinzin stated with a grin. '_Thinking about betraying your women now?'_

"Yes," Shinji stated impassively.

'_Nah. It is just, you have to admire someone for their beauty in all shapes and sizes,_' Shino stated in which the male voices nodded in agreement. Rana just rolled her eyes.

"You must hold him in high regard for taking care of you."

'_I agree…what about you Ikari?_' Shinzin said grinning at him.

"…" Shinji said without showing an emotion and slowly blinked. All of the voices standing at the desk were grinning at him and nodding.

"Yes."

'…a little strange way to respond,' the secretary thought then shook her mind quickly. 'No, I can't hyper analyze him…given he has the mental disorder, anything could set him off.'

"Was life with your uncle difficult?"

"It was fine despite awkwardness between him and me."

"Awkwardness?"

"Apparently my butler mentality and mannerisms was awkward."

"Ah, I see. You must really like being a butler," Nami said hoping that his stoic demeanor would change with something he liked.

"It gives me a purpose," Shinji stated impassively and blinked.

"…?" she said feeling that the interview was going to be a bit difficult. Deciding to forgo any more questions about his stay with his uncle, she went with the main topic of the interview.

"I see. Let's get to the actual meat and potatoes of our talk," the secretary said and got out a thick binder. The adult voices whistled.

'_That is a serious stack of papers,_' Shino said.

'_It is a photo album of some kind,' _Shoji stated adjusting his glasses and narrowing his eyes.

'…' Sno and Shonj said looking equally interested at the binder.

'…' Shinzin said and started to snicker softly to himself.

"I would like you to take a look at all the pictures that are in here. Study each one for a little bit before moving to the next one. If one of them looks familiar to you or makes you wonder, take that out and place it on the desk."

"Very well," Shinji said and stood up. Retrieving the binder from the desk, he went back to his seat. All the voices hovered around him to view the pictures. All of them didn't notice the blonde woman shiver from feeling something very cold go through her.

'…?' Nami thought rubbing her arms. 'Did the AC kick on? It isn't that warm or humid today like the past couple of days. Still…felt weird to have a cold chill all the sudden.'

'Anyways, I have to focus on him. If there is any facial reaction to any picture, I'll just tally how many. After that, I'll ask him to look back to those photos and pull them out to talk about them. Even if there is one, it will put some clout in staying with his uncle a little.'

Opening up the binder, there were four pictures on a page. Each one was a child being either male or female from the ages five to ten. Looking at the first one, nothing came to his mind. Listening to his voices, none of them said anything. Rana looked up and saw that all of them were smiling evilly. Blinking in confusion, she looked back at the photos.

"…" Shinji said without changing his expression and turned the page.

Four thuds hit the floor behind him. Ignoring them and looking at the second page of photos behind the first, he saw in his peripheral vision Rana flinching and look behind her. Her view was blocked by the standing male voices. They slowly started changing their shape into dark silhouettes which obscured the view even more. Behind her and Shinji was a pitch black wall towering over them. Even if she tried standing up or moving around she wouldn't be able to see anything behind them.

'_Do you recognize any of them?_' Rana asked turning back forward and looked at the next photo page.

'…no…I do not,' he thought hearing the male voices began whispering to each other and giggling a little. Turning to the third page, the photos of each child was still unfamiliar.

'Do you gentlemen know who any of them are?' the male pilot thought to them. All of them started mumbling and interchanging with one another creating a continuous drone of voices.

'_What…what are they doing?'_ Rana asked a little startled. '_I can't hear anything but their babbling.'_

'…' Shinji said looking at the last photo on the third page.

Turning to the fourth page, four more thuds were heard. Keeping his face the same, he continued looking at the pictures. Each page turn resulted in the same number of thuds. Reaching a certain page, something occurred. Nami was staring hard at his face. Her hands were on her lap with a small notebook and pen to make tally marks and page numbers. Mentally noting that he was on the back of the sixth page, she saw his left eye move up independently.

"…?!" she said widening her eyes a little to see his left eye looking at her while the other eye was looking at the folder. His eyes blinked separately while it continued to stare at her. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck flare up, she blinked.

'…what the…' she thought seeing both of his eyes were on the binder as he slowly turned the page. Blinking again, nothing happened yet she felt uneasy.

'Should I ask?' the secretary pondered still staring hard at the male pilot as he looked at the page before looking at the other one. '…no…just keep going.'

Noting which page he was on, she felt herself calm down a little. Refocusing on studying his face, a few minutes went by when nothing occurred. Thinking she saw a movement on his face, she quickly glanced at the page and wrote down the page number. Looking back at his face, her eyes widen again and felt goosebumps. His right eye was now independently looking at her while the left was staring at the folder.

'Why is he doing that?' Nami thought feeling herself tense up seeing him blinking his eyes separately again. Biting the inside of her lip, the room felt a little colder than she remembered 15 minutes ago. Suddenly, the eye went all the way to the right for a moment. It then slowly went all the way to the left. Blinking by itself, it started looking at things behind her before slowly looking back at her with a slow blink.

'That's…that's not normal,' she stated in her mind feeling crept out. It was almost like another person was looking at her. Thinking that it might be him having an episode or a seizure, she carefully did not make sudden movements. So focused on the eye, she didn't see the other one move.

"Miss Blaze?"

"…!?" she said flinching and blinking.

Horror splashed across her face from seeing what was in front of her. Behind the male pilot, were bodies upon bodies of children…hundreds and hundreds of them. All were burnt and chard with blood, pus, and clear liquid oozing out of all of them. Surrounding the room behind him looked like hellfire. Every inch of the room's furniture, carpeting, walls, ceiling, floor, and objects were lit up with dancing fire.

"Is something wrong?" the male pilot asked turning to the next page bringing his eyes down.

'…oh my god…' Nami thought terrified from seeing the children's bodies starting to move toward him. They were calling his name and grabbing every part of him within their arms reach. Everything oozing out of the near dead kids was coating the teenager as he turned his head to the next page with a stoic face still. Some of the children turned to her and were slowly reaching out to her calling her name for help. Feeling her nerves about to snap, she blinked in fright.

"…?!" she said seeing nothing out of the ordinary in front of her. Everything was back in order. There was no death, no fire, no dead children, or coldness in the room.

'_She looks petrified for some reason,' _Rana said looking at the secretary. Looking behind the male pilot, the male voices were still there as dark silhouettes. They were still mumbling amongst one another and adding evil chuckles here and there. Feeling goosebumps on her arms from their creepiness, she scooted her chair over and sat closer to the Third Child.

'…' Shinji thought closing the binder and looked up to see Nami's face in fear and confusion.

"Miss Blaze," he said causing her to flinch visibly. "I am sorry. I do not know any of them or recall any of the children."

"…oh…I-I see," she said hesitantly seeing him stand up and place the binder on her desk.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked with a stoic expression standing in front of the desk. Looking at his eyes, they were shining a little as something eerie emitted from them.

"…um…I…I think I probably caught someone's cold or something," the secretary said quickly wanting to end the interview. Him being closer to her made her feel more than uncomfortable.

"I can make some tea if you would like Miss Blaze."

"T-That's okay…I'll pick some medicine up at the store."

"…" he said staring and blinking. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. We are finished," she stated grabbing the folder and standing up to place it in one of her large filing cabinets in the corner of the room.

"Very well," Shinji said bowing. "Good day Miss Blaze."

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she watched him leave the office opening and closing the door silently. Seeing him move through the windows, she felt herself release air that she was holding in. Opening on of the file cabinet drawers, she moved the binder to place it in when something was off. She saw red, white, and clear liquid oozing out of it.

"…!?" she said dropping it into the file cabinet and slamming it shut. Immediately stepping backwards to her desk, she watched the file cabinet if anything was going to happen. Deciding that she didn't want to wait and see, she gathered her belongings and purse. About to leave the office, she glanced at the file cabinet. The drawer that the binder was in had opened a little. Two small red dots were seen inside. They quickly looked at her and blinked.

'HELL NO!?' she thought opening and closing the office door quickly. Locking it, she hurriedly walked away. Nami informed an officer that she was heading home in which he nodded and told her to have a nice day. Back in the office, the file drawer was closed.

'…_**hee…hEe…HeE…heeeeeeeeeeeeee…'**_


	44. Leaking Fear

Chapter 44: Leaking Fear

The next day came with much activity going on. On a train to the center of the city, four members of NERV were inside a car. Kozo was looking through a local newspaper to see what was going on in the city and world.

"Fancy seeing you here Sub-Commander," Ritsuko stated holding onto the hand rails that stretched overhead from one end of the car to the other end.

"Indeed. When I am not aiding the Commander, I am sent to city council meetings to explain what impact our company has to the citizens of Neo-Tokyo and other country leaders," Fuyutsuki said turning a page of the local paper with an unenthused voice.

"How did the Commander get out of this one?"

"I was nearby," the older man said frowning a little.

Though these official gatherings were suppose to be with Gendo, he didn't mind going too much. It got him out of the base for a breather. To Kozo's left, he saw two of the three bridge monitors in civilian clothes. Though his day off was not for a while, he did like seeing NERV employees outside of HQ. It reminded him that they were indeed human beings under the uniform despite the large amount of operations the organization did.

[_Arrival time to destination in 15 minutes_] the electronic announcement came. Maya and Shigeru were watching the view outside as buildings of various sizes and shapes went by. Much of the city's signs, communication, and video were done with the latest computer network structure, framework, and supercomputers.

"Looks like the local police are doing well with law and order," the Sub-Commander stated scanning through the paper and reading a couple of headlines. "Guess that means the city government is doing well also."

"You mean the three MAGI supercomputers?" Ritsuko said with a smirk which got the older man to smirk.

"The local governments are governed by our supercomputers?" Maya asked surprised.

"Yes. They have been making decisions based on their readouts of situations and scenarios for a while."

"Is that wise to let a computer make decisions instead of a person?" Shigeru asked.

"Well, it has been a good form of government so far with little complaints from the locals…not that they know about it," Fuyutsuki stated reading a snip-it about their rival organization attempting another go at their nuclear powered robot. The difference this time was the public voiced against it.

"I think it is amazing that technology has come this far and how we rely on it," Maya said looking back at the viewing window. The train continued towards their destination as the city life continued on normally. When the train slowed down to a stop, the occupants inside got out. The bridge monitors went toward their planned event of the day while Kozo went to the city council. Ritsuko had a break period in which she went to pick up supplies before heading back to NERV HQ.

Out on the streets, Rayne was patrolling around the streets in a police car with another police officer. Both were parked near one of the many train stations that were in Neo-Tokyo. Looking out of the passenger window, she was viewing the travelers coming off the train with little interest. Most of them were just regular citizens till four familiar faces came out. Each of them split in different directions.

'Hey…they were at the "Info Gave" meeting…that is the head scientist and he is 2nd in command…the other two were monitor technicians if I remember correctly,' Rayne thought watching them all go separate ways. Seeing them, it made her wonder if this was NERV's part in the recon operation. Contemplating if that was their purpose, it didn't seem so.

'Probably more of a day off,' she thought leaning her head back in the chair.

"You ready?" the other police officer asked after looking through the computer that was mounted on the central dashboard. Nodding, her partner started the car and both headed to the next sector to patrol.

Makoto, also on his day off, was doing an errand that was not his own. It was for the lavender haired Captain after she did a little sweet talking to him. He sighed out loud from the memory of succumbing to the woman to go retrieve her laundry.

"Wish Misato would pick up her own laundry. I got some pretty embarrassing stares," he said to himself with the laundry in a large paper bag. Reaching an intersection, there was a lot of heavy traffic going across the street. While waiting for the light to change to use the crosswalk, his mind drifted toward other thoughts and things.

At school, it had been a couple of days since the students came back from going to Okinawa. Hikari gave Asuka a souvenir and gave details of the activities of the trip. Though the red head was still a little peeved about not going, she accepted the present from the Class Rep. Toji and Kensuke went to Shinji who greeted them and asked how their trip was. Both explained in details of the highlights of Okinawa. The male pilot nodded and welcomed them back.

After the hot springs stay, Asuka's attitude toward Shinji did not change. She was still wary of him and would rarely go talk to him unless it was necessary or told to do so. On the other hand, Rei did change. It was as if the events after the "Info-Gave" meeting and the week without seeing the male pilot did not bother her. When Asuka entered the classroom the day after the hot springs, she found the First Child and the Third Child engaging in small talk and sitting next to each other. Observing them after, it was as if Ayanami went back to her old routine with the male pilot. Ignoring them, she would let the blue hair pilot get all the tidbits from the insane male pilot.

"Stand up. Bow. Dismissed," Hikari stated at the end of the last period. All the students complied as the teacher gathered his things and left the classroom. A majority of the students left the classroom afterwards while a couple remained behind. Asuka immediately went to the Class Rep and started talking about heading somewhere to hang out.

"…" Rei said gathering her things and placing them in her bag. Closing it, she looked at Shinji as he made his last notes then closed his laptop. Standing up, she headed over to him. What he said during the comm-link conversation before the Angel battle was on her mind. He picked his bag up and started putting things away.

"Ikari," Ayanami said standing near his desk. Zipping up his backpack, he stood up and turned to her. Both were looking at each other in their usual stoic expressions.

"What can I do for you Miss Ayanami?"

"I enquire your contact information," she said with a blink.

"…!" both Hikari and Asuka were in ear shot and looked over at them.

"Were you unable to retrieve it from Miss Misato?" he asked with an expressionless face.

"I haven't been able to. The Captain hasn't been coming home at a time that I remain awake."

"I see…very well," Shinji said getting out his flip phone. Rei already had her flip phone in her hand.

"I thought you three being Eva pilots and all, you'd have each other's phone number already," Hikari whispered to Asuka.

"What?! No way. He's just my rival, not my friend," the Second Child whispered sternly back which made the Class Rep blink in surprise.

"…oh…" Hikari said not understanding her friend's reason. Turning to the other two Eva pilots, Shinji showed Rei his phone screen in which she began to type into her phone.

"If not…then what Ayanami is doing is-!" the freckled student whispered before the red head grabbed her wrist and lead her out of the classroom. She didn't see the frown look on her friend's face as they went down the steps to the school ground level.

"I have them," Rei said looking at the mobile number and the landline number saved in her contacts.

"Do you wish to test the mobile number?" Shinji asked in which she nodded. Pressing the dial tone, his flip phone ringed. Both put their phones to their right ear.

"Do you hear me Ikari?" she asked into the phone.

[_Back to the last name again…(sigh) what did I do this time?_] Shonj said on the line.

"…?!" Rei said startled seeing that the Third Child never moved his lips. He was standing still and staring at her.

"Something wrong Miss Ayanami?" he asked speaking into his phone in which she heard his voice double from hearing it twice.

'That sounded…like the copy in my dream,' she thought blinking.

[_Copy!? I'm the real deal! Not that guy!]_ the voice stated a bit agitated on her line. Again, Shinji's lips did not move. Thinking about it, their voices didn't sound the same. Remembering that he asked her a question, she brought her phone down.

"No…it sounds different hearing the voice through the phone and at hearing range."

"Indeed," the male pilot stated bringing his phone down and hitting the end call button. As he updated the mobile number under the First Child's name, she put her phone in her bag.

"Is there anything else Miss Ayanami?"

"No Ikari."

"Very well. Shall we leave?" he said gesturing to the exit doors.

"Yes."

After grabbing his backpack and putting it on, both left the classroom. Walking down the steps to the school ground, both walked side by side. Reaching the school gate, both would depart in different directions.

"Until we meet again, good day Miss Ayanami," Shinji said with a bow.

"Good…" Rei was about to say the second part of the word when she stopped. Remembering how he said it after being discharged, she switched it to his phrase. "…day Ikari."

She watched him turn around and began walking away. Thinking about how the past couple of days went by, she felt better that things were back as they were before. Obtaining his phone numbers eased her mind about not being in contact with him when a curiosity came to mind or attempting to gather information. Looking at his back this time around, it didn't feel cold and distant. Turning toward the direction of Misato's apartment and walking forward, the corners of her mouth turned up a little. Further up ahead, both Asuka and Hikari were seen walking together.

"It really is annoying to go through these courses again," the Second Child said with a sigh.

"Having gone to college, it must be a breeze now," the Class Rep said.

"If reading kanji wasn't so difficult, then yeah. But what are we suppose to take from them anyway? It isn't like I am going to be using history much in whatever profession I go to."

"What profession were you thinking about Asuka?"

"Knowing my status and fame as an Eva pilot, I bet I'll be in the modeling or acting career afterwards."

"Really?" Hikari stated amazed at how high her friend's goals were.

"Yeah! When all these Angel battles are over with, I'll be the most sought after person in the industry!" the red head said with a smug on her face.

"I think that will probably happen to," the Class Rep stated with a small smile.

"What about you Hikari? What are your dreams?"

"Mine?" the freckled student stated then looked at the ground. She thought about her future from time to time, but wasn't really sure what she wanted to strive for.

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought hard about it."

"I bet you could be in the modeling industry," Asuka stated and looked at her. "You'd have to change your image and Class Rep mentality."

"I don't know."

"How about now? Is there something that you want to achieve?" Asuka asked with her hands behind her head.

"…" Hikari said thinking about it. Other than finishing high school, there was one person that she wanted to get closer to. However, he was a rather difficult person to approach. About to open her mouth to state it, the Class Rep immediately closed it knowing what her friend thinks of him. Shaking her head mentally, she looked up and smiled at the red head.

"Right now, just finishing high school."

"Huh? That's pretty basic. Don't you have anything else?" Asuka stated looking at her.

"Nah. Just that at the moment," she said looking forward and kept a small smile.

After Shinji had walked passed a couple of street blocks, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Glancing behind, it was Shinzin. Looking back forward, he continued walking.

'Greetings sir. What can I help you with?' he thought with a blink. Feeling the voice's face near his, it started whispering him a phone number. Repeating it again, Shinzin asked if he can recite it. The male pilot was able to recite it without missing a digit.

'_Good. Make sure to do your social studies assignment. That number is a direct line to, you know who,_' the voice said hand taping his shoulder again then faded away chuckling evilly.

"Yes sir," Shinji said to himself. Stopping at a payphone, he turned towards it and took out a card from his wallet. Entering a phone card into the machine, he picked up the phone. Not knowing what schedule the Commander was on, calling him to verify if he had time to talk would be sufficient enough for the assignment. Hearing the dial tone, it started changing. It was cutting in and out as if someone was pressing the hook mechanism.

"…" the Third Child said looking at it. The lever was not being pressed at all as the dial tone started pitch shifting. It started getting lower and lower as its high tone became a barely audible bass sound. Blinking, something started entering his ear. Pulling the phone away a little, his ear seemed attached to it. He stopped pulling and just waited. The object made soft sloshing noises as millions of pointy legs were crawling deeper and deeper into his ear.

"…" Shinji said keeping a stoic face; however, his right eye was twitching more than usual and his breathing became irregular. The unknown object or creature continued going deeper and deeper making his vision go static with either gray or red colors. Blood was felt pouring out of his ear as he didn't pull the phone away.

'_**…DiAL…My…SeEd…**_' the evil voice whispered between innocent giggles and death screams.

"…" the male pilot said nodding slowly hearing it start saying digits between cut outs of white noise and rapid whispering.

Lifting up his hand, he commenced pressing a long series of numbers along with star and pound signs. Each digit made his vision go red before clearing up quickly. It was as if his eyes bled each time he pressed a button. When the voice didn't say anything after the last button pushed, it was a 40 digit number. An intense migraine was pulsating all over his head as the thing in his ear and head squirmed. It made both his eyes twitch separately as a mild grimace came to his face. The line went dead for a second before it started dialing.

Ritsuko had made her way back to the NERV building and headed toward a lab. Once there, she entered an observation room. On the other side of the viewing glass, Unit-00 was placed inside the behemoth size room. It was hooked up to a large machine contraption. The doctor told the many technicians and scientists about commencing with the tests of the dummy plug system. After a couple of trials, there wasn't a complete run. The system seemed to fail prior to the borderline neural connection. Troubleshooting and brain storming with a couple of the scientists in the room, they debated on how to solve the issue and what adjustments to make.

Going to go meet up with Ritsuko, Misato got into an elevator and pressed the level she wanted to go.

"Wait! Hold the elevator," a man shouted down the hallway.

'Ugh…no,' she thought and moved her hand to the button to close the elevator doors. The sliding doors almost closed when the man's foot went between them.

'Damn,' the Captain thought as the doors opened up. Kaji walked into the elevator with a smile.

"What are you here for?" Misato asked pressing the level button again.

"I work here if that is what you are asking," he said as the elevator doors started closing again.

"Well well, look at you. Must have friends in high places," she said curling one corner of her mouth down.

"Friends and acquaintances, kind of like us," he said seeing her frown at him. Both listened to the level clicks as the elevator went down.

In a main line electrical room of Neo-Tokyo, two unknown and masked individuals were setting up an electronic device to the city's main transformers. The equipment would connect to the entire electrical grid and generate an EMP strong enough to blackout the entire city. Just about to turn on the device, one of the individual's cell phone rang. The only person that had their number was their superior. If he was calling them, it must mean an emergency or change of plans.

"Agent Folan speaking," one of the masked men said bring the mobile phone to his ear.

[_…_] the line was dead silent. Waiting for a bit, still nothing sounded.

"Colonel?"

[…] the line then sounded as if someone picked up. Someone breathed in softly.

"Coronel, what is it?" the Agent asked firmly. He suddenly felt a soft ping in his head then multiple screaming and sounds of people dying.

[_**IIIIIIIIII…SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE…YYYYYYYOOOOUUUUUUU!]**_ a blood lurching scream came from the other end along with the feeling of something stabbing into the Agent's ear.

"Gah!" Folan said pulling the cell phone from his ear and hitting the end button.

"Hey…what's wrong? What did the colonel want?" the other agent asked. His partner was breathing heavily while looking at his phone.

"Hell if I know. Just turn on the device and let's get out of here," he said putting his phone away.

As he did that, he heard the device being turned on. A small hum from the machine indicated activation. A few seconds after, the sound of the transformers running went silent. The electrical room went dark for a second or two until red lighting came on for the emergency battery back-up.

In the NERV lab, all the lights went off then the backup lights dimmed on. Everyone was staring at Ritsuko as she felt awkward at all of their stares. Ordering the group to follow emergency procedures, the lab occupants started moving around. She began trying to get some power up and running for a computer.

The elevator that both Misato and Kaji were on suddenly stopped and the lights went out. Emergency lights dimmed on casting everything inside in red.

"H-Hey, what is going on?" Misato stated.

"Looks like the power went out" Kaji stated looking up a little.

"This isn't your idea, is it?" she asked feeling a little apprehensive.

"Hey! What kind of man do you take me for?" he stated as both tried to figure out a way to get out.

"Huh?" Makoto said noticing the power went out.

Blinking, he looked around to see that the city went silent. After looking around for a minute, an automobile was slowing going through the streets announcing that a blackout happened and all communications were down. Realizing what that signified and the usual outcome of something of this scale, he believed there would be an Angel attack soon. He made his way to the vehicle to get a ride to base. On a different street, a police patrol car stopped.

"Looks like the power went out," the male cop said getting out of the vehicle and looking around.

"Seems that way," Rayne said doing the same thing. Anything that would be showing a display or message via electricity was down. Even the public phones were out as well.

"It is strange though. I didn't see a notice for a planned blackout in the middle of the day. Do you think something is wrong with one of the plants?"

"Possibly," she said then thought of about if the entire grid got knocked out. "Do you know where the main transformers would be?"

"Just a minute," he said going back into the car. Bringing up a map on the computer, he was able to locate the general building area of the city's main power. Rayne got into the car as he pointed it out.

"It's one of the mains with a central crossover unit. It is about ten minutes away."

"Let's head there. I'll inform any nearby units to pass the message about heading toward main power stations to check for any damages," Rayne said picking up the car walkie and changed the setting to a broadcast to all available police cars. Her partner started the car and sped off to the nearest main city power station.

With their job done, they were about to get out of there when the other agent's cell phone rang. For some strange reason, Agent Folan felt something was lurking around them. Getting out his pistol, he turned around and scanned around seeing only red and shadows. He also noticed that it was deathly quiet and still which made him uneasy.

"Agent Talon speaking," the other agent said bringing his mobile phone to his ear.

[_**…tElL…mE…dO…YoU…kNoW…wHeRe…CaSsIe…Is?**_] an evil voice breathed on the other line.

"…!?" he said freezing in place.

[…daddy?] a voice came over the line sounding like a familiar small girl.

"WHO IS THIS!?" he suddenly shouted.

[…no…stay away…daddy…daddy!?] the little girl said frightened as the evil voice made sounds of chomping its teeth together rapidly.

"YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY DA-!" the agent said in raged before being slugged in the face. Falling to the ground, he looked up. His partner immediately grabbing him and stood him up.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Agent Folan whispered sternly with a gun in hand. "Are you trying to announce our presence!? Let's get out of here first!"

"Some psycho has my daughter. I need to…"

"No. We complete this mission first on getting out of here. Then, we-"

"No. Let go of me," Agent Talon stated getting out his handgun and pointing it at his partner. The other agent backed off.

"Knock it off man. We need to get out of here now!"

"…" the other agent said going back to his cell phone that fell to the ground. Agent Folan heard something shuffling around where his partner was. His eyes widen to see a shadow silhouette converging closer and closer to the other man's back. It grew in size until he couldn't see his partner. Not even shouting to warn him, he started shooting it. A couple shots hit the dark silhouette and it fell to the ground. Oddly, the agent didn't see his partner.

"…why…why did he shoot me in the back?" Agent Talon whispered painfully feeling the bullets hit vital areas. Looking up at the phone nearby, he reached for it with his pistol. The closer it got, he could hear the evil voice talking again.

[_**…k…I…l…L…h…I…m…D…a…U…g…H…t…E…r…L…i…V…e…S…y…E…s…?**_] the demented voice stated in distortion with white noise in the background.

"…" Agent Talon said breathing harshly and rolling over onto his back. His partner was walking closer and closer while pointing his gun at him. Gritting his teeth and lifting up his pistol, he slowly aimed at his partner's head. Just as Agent Folan got closer, he blinked. The dark silhouette was replaced with his partner down on the ground bleeding.

"Wha—" was all he got out before a bullet shot him in the head. Falling backwards, he fit the floor dead. Dropping his hand to the ground and breathing haggardly, he grimaced painfully rolling over to be near his phone.

[Daddy!] his daughter stated excitedly.

[Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…] she rooted for him making him smile. He felt everything around him start to get cold and dark. His hearing started fading as his daughter's voice started getting quieter and quieter. Closing his eyes, everything became black. About to let out a shallow breath, something evil, deathly cold, and full of malice reached into his mind. It showed him something so morbid his eyes shoot open with terror.

[_**DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DA #$DD #$ YYYY!**_] the evil voice screamed louder and louder till it made the audio glitch and bleep as the agent died.

"…" Shinji said hearing the short death gasp on the other end.

He heard the evil voice giggle in distortion and static white noise. Blinking and thinking that the call was completed, he tried removing his cell phone. He was able to though something felt off. Looking with his eyes, he slowly brought the mobile phone in front of him. He slowly saw that attached to the receiving end was a long flesh attachment. It was black and littered with short sharp legs that wiggled with blood all over them. As he continued slowly, part of an ear canal, esophagus, a tongue, teeth, gums, and other parts of the oral areas were attached to the black flesh.

Red iron liquid was dripping profusely from the entire attachment as well from his ear. The rate of flow was a bit alarming as it made his pulse beat a little faster. Thinking quickly, he reversed himself putting the phone slowly back to his ear. Goosebumps littered his body feeling all the internally parts squeeze through his ear. Once feeling the receiving end of the flip phone on his ear, a wet suction pop was heard. The black flesh slowly retracted out of his head and ear. Feeling his eyes not twitching, he removed the phone again. The attachment was gone yet a pool of blood was on the floor. His clothes were still freshly stained and smelled of iron from his ear down to his shoes on one side.

"…" Shinji said blinking and putting the phone back in his pocket. A wet slosh was heard when the cell went down. Putting his hand into his pocket a little and pulling it in front of him, his fingers were stained with crimson. Looking back at the pay phone, it was off-line with no power. Turning around, he looked around to see that something seemed amiss. Looking to down the street to his right and left, he spotted something relatively close by and started jogging to it.

"Hey," Asuka said putting her hands down at her side. "The power is out."

"Yeah, it does look like it. I didn't hear of a scheduled blackout on the news," Hikari stated looking around.

'Everything is out,' the Second Child stated looking down the street a little at the city. For as far as she could see, nothing had power. Something about it seemed fishy as the Angel alarm wouldn't be able to sound if the entire grind was out. Both of them heard someone running to them. Turning around, it was Rei.

"Pilot Soryu, it is probably advised we head to NERV in case of an Angel attack," she stated with a stoic face.

"Huh, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Should we meet up with Ikari and head to NERV together?"

"That will take too much time. He is probably already heading there anyway. Hikari, you go find shelter just in case there is an Angel attack. Do you know the nearest one around here?" Asuka asked.

"I think I do. It should be somewhat close by."

"Good. Let's go Wondergirl," Asuka said turning toward the First Child.

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes at the Second Child.

Before any of the females moved, the sound of a car speeding up was heard. Turning toward it, a large matte black sedan was getting closer to where they were. It was a Lincoln LS with missing hub caps. Despite the rough look, the vehicle didn't look beat up or sound broken. The windows were tinted a little which obscured the driver though they could tell it was a male. The car slowed to a stop next to them. The driver door opened and the Third Child stepped out. Taking his sunglasses off, he bowed.

"…?!" Asuka said in surprise.

"Ikari?" Rei said blinking in surprise.

'This feels like last time under better circumstances,' Hikari thought feeling herself getting a small rush.

"Greetings madams. Would you all care for a lift?" Shinji said impassively hand gesturing to the large sedan.


	45. Neo-Tokyo Rush

Chapter 45: Neo-Tokyo Rush

"…wha?" Asuka said to herself not understanding what she was seeing. Her mind was trying to wrap around how the Third Child got a car and was driving it. The police video came to mind causing fear to build inside. Shaking her head, she immediately stated in her mind that the emotion was a sign of weakness. To counter that, she shifted the fear to anger and irritation. A frown registered on her face.

'He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it. Doesn't he know that we pilots have to be outstanding examples to the public?' she thought seeing his impassive face. It made her clench her teeth together.

'Like he gives a flying foot about public image! Well, we'll see about that. I am not going to jeopardize my status for this schizo-idiot's actions!' Asuka thought clenching her hands into fists. About to stomp to him and grip his collar up his neck, Hikari took a couple steps toward him.

"Ikari, this feels like déjà vu," the Class Rep said smiling.

"Indeed Miss Horaki. However, it is under better circumstances than the first time," he said bowing a little to her. She giggled a little then placed her hands and bag behind her.

"Yes. Much better circumstances."

'Better circumstances than the first time!?' Asuka thought blinking in surprise. 'He has done this before? Hikari never told me about this!'

"…?" Rei said slightly surprised. She never heard about this. It made her curious and wonder what he would do. A phrase heard in school popped into her head regarding about car riding with a group.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he asked turning his head to her.

"I call shotgun," she said with a stoic face making Asuka recoil a little.

"Very well Miss Ayanami," Shinji said with a small bow and gestured her around to the passenger side of the car. Hikari and Asuka watched as the Third Child followed Rei to the other side. He opened the passenger car door and she sat in. Closing it, he walked around and opened the rear seat door toward them.

"Miss Horaki…Miss Soryu, if you would please," he said gesturing inside.

"Guess Ayanami was quicker than me," Hikari said and got into the backseat.

"…?!" Asuka said opening her mouth wanting to warn her friend about the Third Child. Looking back at his face, he kept a stoic face. Instead of lashing out, she frowned at him.

"Hmph!" she said turning her nose up a little. Climbing in the backseat with her friend, the car door closed softly. The Third Child got into the driver side and closed the door. Everyone put on their seatbelt. Putting on his sunglasses, he was about to engage the automatic stick shift when he stopped. In the rear view mirror, the Class Rep moved a little forward and opened her mouth.

"I did not forget Miss Horaki," Shinji said putting the car into drive and started turning the car around. He was going the speed limit which made her smile and sit back relaxing. He did all the traffic laws and drove in a calm demeanor. About five minutes later, he stopped at the closest evacuation shelter. Hikari opened the door.

"Thanks Ikari."

"You are welcome Miss Horaki. Please watch your step," he said as the three pilots saw the Class Rep step out and close the door. Seeing that she was away from the vehicle and waved at them, Asuka turned to him.

"Alright Third. We need to be at the base pronto. So step on it!" she demanded

'_Music to my ears,'_ both Sno and Shonj stated at the same time with a wild grin. Shinji looked with his eyes to his right and saw two other cars were revving their engines inviting a race. Sno was driving a cherry red BMW e46 (3-series) with Shoji in the backseat with Shinzin in the passenger seat. Shonj was driving an electric blue Acura TL (3rd Gen) with Shino in the passenger seat. Looking in the rear view mirror, Rana was sitting next to Asuka with some excitement on her face.

"Very well Miss Soryu. If you madams will hold onto something," he said putting the vehicle into auto-manual mode and pressed the gas pedal down making the car rabbit start forward. The other two cars burned rubber before launching forward to catch up.

'Asuka probably told him to step on it…hope they don't make too much of a scene,' the Class Rep thought watching the large sedan go faster and faster down the street.

While NERV was scrambling to get their computers operational, an Angel surfaced from a volcano. Matarael began its slow travel to the metropolis that was some distance away. It's body was in the shape of a four legged like spider behemoth. Eyes littered the main body allowing it to see a 360 degree view of its surroundings. However, it could only see clearly in a distance. Anything beyond that range, objects became fuzzy and blurry.

The closer it got to the city, the signal of its father and mother grew. At the same time, it felt an odd familiarity of something that moving between the city buildings. The direction it was heading seemed to be for a mountain to the far right of where it was walking to. Not sure of what it was, Matarael watched it while continuing its path to a certain location in the city.

Citizens that were in the city buildings heard screaming tires of burning rubber as a large matte black sedan drifted into a main street. It straightened out then powered forward going faster and faster. The car's V8 engine roared louder and louder as it passed a couple of cars that were parked along the curb. A turn came and the large sedan never slowed down.

'God damn!' Asuka thought cringing while placing a foot on the car door to not be slammed into it from the large centrifugal force. 'He's just as bad as Misato!'

"…!" Rei said pressing against her car door to not slam into it.

Feeling that this was similar driving to the Captain, something about it felt different. She felt herself getting a rush watching things go by fast and feeling the pulls of directional acceleration. Unseen by the two female pilots were the two other cars racing around them. Both had speed and acceleration; however, they couldn't drift around the turns. It caused a constant distance gap change between them and the dull looking American sedan.

Seeing another flank turn, Ayanami adjusted herself and became rigid. Watching him start a drift turn to the right, the tires started screeching again as everyone felt a sudden pull to the left.

"Damn it Shinji!" Asuka said shifting to her other foot on the other backseat car door.

"My apologies Miss Soryu," Shinji said calmly straightening out the car and going down a negative grade slope of a street. As the V8 engine roared to life, two other cars were heard speeding up from behind.

"Would you madams care for some music?"

'_Ooo, let me pick a station!'_ Rana said feeling the rush of the race.

"No!" Asuka said feeling the car accelerate faster and feeling herself being pressed back a little into her seat. Rei felt the same forces and kept a stoic face. Rana pouted in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I take it back. He is worse than her!' the redhead thought gripping the backseat.

'_Party pooper,'_ Rana said glancing at the redhead.

"Very well," he said ignoring the sight of the other cars on either side of him. The male voices were hooting and hollering at their street race.

On a different street away from the pilots, both Rayne and the male officer reached their destination. Driving to a parking area, they stopped their car. Getting out, they jogged toward the main electrical area. As they got closer, the female officer felt a dread growing in her mind. Rounding the corner of a small post building, they reached the access gate. The guard there was knocked out in his small post space.

Checking him, he was alive and breathing. Continuing, both cops opened the gate and jogged to the mainline electrical room entrance. Drawing their pistols, they stood on either side of the door. The male officer nodded to her in which she pointed the gun forward and stood in front of it. He opened the door slightly and pointed his pistol forward. Signaling that nothing was behind the other door, he opened all the way slowly. Both saw only emergency lights were on inside casting everything in a red light haze. Feeling the dread still present, both entered with their firearms in front of them.

Back in NERV HQ, the bridge crew was just about finish with getting more power. Once the bridge computer monitors were able to come online, there was a silent alarm going off. Maya read the alarm.

"Angel detected on outer sector of Northern Neo-Tokyo and heading inland!"

"So, it was a planned sabotage?" Fuyutsuki asked standing at the bridge behind Gendo.

"Anything is possible. Most likely it was SEELE," the Commander stated and stood up. "Take over for me."

"Where are you going or planning to do?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"Getting the Evas ready," Gendo stated. He descended from the helm of the bridge and headed toward the Eva cages. Ritsuko was already there making preparations for manual loading. She also worked on getting the Evas supplies and doing calibrations for turning the skyscraper size humanoid machines on.

After drifting on a couple more streets, the road ahead became relatively straight. Feeling like the two females pilots could unglue themselves from their seats; they were still kept in them from how fast the Third Child was pushing the car. Asuka looked around her and saw that the city around them looked deserted.

'There doesn't seem to be anyone around…something must have happened,' she thought seeing buildings passing by quickly. No one was around. No cars, no people, no mobile stands. There was nothing around that would indicate that people were outside. The highway came up in which the isolated island hill that led to the Geo-Front below was seen far ahead.

'_Ha! You can't win!' _Shonj shouted racing passed the Third Child.

'_Eat my dust!'_ Sno stated pulling his right eye under eyelid down and sticking out his tongue. He passed the male pilot as well.

'_Everyone seems very excited racing each other,_' Rana stated in the backseat.

'Indeed,' Shinji thought when he felt an eerie aura below his legs. Glancing down, one black-red eye was looking up at him. It blinked.

'Yes sir?' he thought looking back at the road. Seeing the airbag on the steering wheel unzip slowly open, a crude mouth was seen. Glancing down then back at the road, there were thousands of jaded human teeth inside. Beyond the teeth was a view down a black and white esophagus with many dark shades of grey.

'…_**e-n-t-e-r-t-a-i-n…mmmmeeee... #% #$MakE#*#$%^sTaTiStIc…' **_the evil voice breathed with the creepy mouth moving like a real one. Vile breath hit Shinji's nostrils and felt his hair stick to his forehead sickly. Not even flinching, he glanced down again between his legs. The eye moved to be at his chin and blinked at him.

'Very well sir,' the male pilot thought seeing its iris blend to form evil smile. The mouth on the steering wheel stayed and breathed a deep chuckle. Rana saw the turn to go to the isolated hill entrance coming up. The other two cars with the other voices turned into it ahead. There was a shallow elevation of the road followed by a slight downward turn to the left. The cars ahead started slowing down; however, Shinji didn't let up on gas.

"…Ikari…" Rei said seeing that they were going too fast for the turn up ahead.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" Shinji said with a calm demeanor barely turning the steering wheel while not slowing down. They rose up the elevation to the top portion of the road.

"H-H-Hey! Slow down idiot!" Asuka shouted seeing that they were going way too fast as the downward turn came quickly.

'_S-Shinji!' _Rana shouted hugging the driver's headrest.

Both female pilots braced for impact and closed their eyes. The two car opponents had braked while going through the downward turn. Shinji let off the gas and initiated a tailspin to the left while engaging the emergency break shortly. As the car's orientation began turning left, the pilot turned the steering wheel to the right quickly. The tires started screeching as the front end of the car hugged the left wall of the road. Alternating quickly with the brake and gas pedal, he kept up with the sustained tailspin.

The other voices driving saw the American sedan drift pass them making them accelerate to catch up. As the road straightened out, Shinji got the car back forward and accelerated forward into the hill tunnel. The other two cars entered shortly after. All the cars roared causing its exhaust sound to reverberate inside the hill road. The three inside the car with Shinji felt no crash and slowly opened their eyes. They were inside the tunnel speeding toward the car lift entrance to the Geo-Front.

"…" Shinji said glancing down. The mouth and eye were gone, but the eerie feeling was still there. Looking back up, he saw the turn off and was about to brake.

'…_**w…a…i…t…'**_ the evil voice whispered in his head.

'…' the male pilot said glancing at his side mirror seeing the voices cars on his tail and catching up quickly.

'_**Y-E-S!'**_ it shouted sounding tortured and pleasured.

"DAMNIT YOU SUCIDIAL LUNATIC!" Asuka shouted seeing he was going too fast again. There wasn't much distance to the car lift after going into the turn off. Closing her eyes, she clenched onto the car seats in front of her thinking he was going to crash.

"…" Rei said glancing at Shinji seeing that no fear was emitting from him as he started to tailspin again. Gripping for centrifugal forces, she decided to keep her eyes open this time. Rana saw him tailspin to the left and felt the car hit one of the two cars racing him on the right. The impact was hard enough to push the other car half a lane over. Glancing over, she saw the BMW slam right into the turn off entrance wall. An explosion and a plum of fire burst from impact.

'…' Rana said feeling the car then tailspin to the right. The back end of the Lincoln LS slammed the right front of the remaining car. It was enough force to cause the Acura TL to spin to the left and hit the left wall hard. It bounced off the wall and spun toward the right wall. Impacting it hard, the blue started rolling over and over again.

"…!?" Rei said hearing an explosion and something heavy tumbling around them. Too rigid to look around, she kept her stoic face and watched as the car lift was coming closer. The Lincoln was slowing down quickly as Shinji straighten the car out. The car slowed down to a stop just before going onto the car lift. Shinji felt the eerie feeling fade away with a satisfied distorted chuckle. Nodding his head a little, he turned off the car.

"…" Asuka said feeling herself a bit shaken from the entire car ride.

Hearing two seatbelts disengage, she opened her eyes to see Shinji and Rei open their car doors. The male pilot nonchalantly went to backside door and opened the door. She went out the other side instead. Exiting and trying to stand up, she gripped the door feeling her legs weak and shaking. Looking up, Rei was holding onto the passenger door; however, she was not shaking. Closing it, the First Child turned around and had her stoic face.

"Grrrr," Asuka said gritting her teeth. The expression of the First Child over what just happened got her feeling competitive and irritated. Thinking about who was driving, she immediately turned around stomped toward him.

"…" Shinji said taking his sunglasses off and staring at the Acura TL that looked beat up and impacted from tumbling over and over. The voices inside were hanging out a window brutally beaten and bleeding all over. Rana stood to his right looking at the crash. She was about to say something when stomping feet came to him. Both turned toward the sound.

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Asuka blared at him with fear, anger, and adrenaline. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"YOU FREAKING PSYCHO!" she said as her loud voice echoed through the tunnel.

"…" Rei said walked around the car and headed towards them.

"…" Shinji said blinking then tilting his head. "I am confused Miss Soryu. Didn't you tell me to step on it to get here?"

"That's beside the point!" she shouted gripping his collar.

"Pilot Soryu. Time is of the essence," Rei said stopping near them.

"…" Asuka said scowling at her then looked back at him. He didn't even flinch or express anything as he stared back. Feeling his murky aura get to her, she shoved him back a little.

"Whatever! I am not riding with you ever again!" she stated and walked away from them heading toward the emergency stairs.

Rei watched her walk away then looked back seeing him bow towards the Second Child. He gestured to follow her and both headed toward the stairs. Asuka felt glad for walking away quickly. Though she shouted in fear and anger at the Third Child, she still felt the rush from the car ride. It was giving her a high, making her feeling alert and full of energy. Reaching the stairs, she glanced back at him while clinching her skirt a little.

'…damn him…' Asuka thought quickly turning back to the door to the stairs. Despite stating that she would never ride with him again, she was a little more than impressed. When the three reached the emergency stairs, Rei pointed out a mechanical overhead slide inside. It would take them down much quicker than the stairs. Entering and using it, they started descending down and would reach the base in a couple of minutes.

Back in the mainline electrical room, both peace officers were scanning with their firearms in front of them. Rayne tapped her partner's shoulder and pointed to the door that was on the far end of the room. Nodding, both quietly moved there and saw it labeled as the transformer room. Once there, the male cop was thinking of ways to enter without causing a stir. However, the young female officer wasn't on the same mental page.

"FREEZE! POLICE!" Rayne said after kicking the door open forcefully.

Scanning from the entrance, she ignored his sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. He followed her after she entered. The transformer room was quite larger than the previous room. Each of the electrical power convertors was twice as high as she was. There wasn't any sound in the room which conflict with the many warning labels of having proper hearing protection in the room. Both continued to scan with their guns till Rayne saw two bodies on the floor a distance a ways. Both got out a flashlight and cautiously walked to them.

Trapped in an elevator, both Misato and Kaji sat down. It looked like they would have to wait till the power came back on or someone to find them. The unshaven man started to make small talk in which the woman frowned but decided that it was better than silence.

"How much power have we recovered?" Ritsuko asked a technician who was working on one of the many power lines.

"Only about 1.2% of power."

"That is enough to operate and jumpstart the Evas" the doctor stated.

Turning to her right was the behemoth robots' cage. Without power, many technicians used pulley systems to manual insert entry plugs. Eva-00 had already been delivered its cockpit unit. Unit-01 was next.

"Now heave!" Gendo said to the small band of technicians. The group grunted and clinched their teeth pulling on the ropes in one motion. With the ceiling connection equipment to the pulley system, the entry plug for Eva-01 was being lowered. Once it slid inside the gaping hole in the back of the unit's neck, the behemoth robot grasped it and rotated the cockpit unit in to hold it. They moved to do Eva-02 next.

"Once they have finished with EVA-02, the children are the last piece," Ritsuko stated.

'Hopefully they are on their way here," she thought wondering where the three pilots were.

The Angel made it to the position point it was seeking. Looking down at the ground below it, its eyes started to seep a murky orange liquid. The first fall of the tears splashed onto the street intersection bellow. Sounds of steam and crackling were heard as the liquid was a high corrosive. Parts of the concrete melted away leaving a depression in the street. While continuing, the strange familiarity was in the mountain going down at a constant pace. Blinking, Matarael wondered who or what the familiarity was as it continued pouring more of its tears to the street below it.

Reaching the end of the emergency stairwell, the three exited and hurried to a door terminal. Getting in front of one, the pilots were looking at the gate door. Shinji slid his card through the reader and nothing happened. Not even the light to grant him access or denial came on. Instead of trying again, he pocketed his card and went to a covered panel. Popping it off, he looked at the various wires on the circuit board.

'What on earth is he doing?' the Second Child thought. About to say an offhand comment to him, the blue-haired teen passed by the card terminal and walked toward him. Knowing the nature of things around the male pilot, Asuka walked pass the terminal as well.

"What are you doing Ikari?" Ayanami asked watching him suddenly remove a wire and insert it on another exposed wire end on the board.

An audible electronic click was heard followed by a mechanical release from the door. The three saw that the door gate opened up a little showing a foot size gap. Shinji went toward the center of it and bent down. Gripping the bottom and pushing up with his thighs, the door gate slowly opened to about half way. Not waiting, Rei went through followed by Asuka. Rana crawled in afterwards.

Shinji came through carefully holding the gate door up. About to let go from feeling his muscles strain, all the male voices' head popped into view. All of them were looking at him irritated. Rana, who was standing next to him, moved a little behind him to avoid their stares. About to keep holding it open for them, swift movement went through his wrists. The gate door slammed down on the male voices' neck causing all of them to gasp painfully as each heard a crack in their necks.

"…" Shinji said looking impassively at his two bleeding stumps of where his hands were. Though getting his hands cut off hurt, he experienced worst. Looking back at the trapped voices, his vision started to glitch and change orientation.

"Hey Third! Get over here!" Asuka stated down the hallway. Turning around, Shinji saw that he was on the ceiling. Blinking, he walked toward them while Rana kept looking up at him wondering how that happened.

'…' Rana said looking back at the male voices struggling to get the gate door open. Counting how many heads were present, there was one that wasn't seen. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

'_Where…where is he?_' she said to herself scanning around slowly while glancing up to keep up with the Third Child.

Reaching the gate door and still in a ceiling orientation, he looked up a little to see them. Both female pilots were looking at the gate door. Seeing that the door had no power, the emergency manual crank wheel was to the right of the door. Blinking and turning to his right, the ceiling showed nothing but metal walls. Moving his two blood stump arms forward, he imagined gripping the handle on the wheel and began making rotating circles.

'God he looks so stupid,' Asuka said seeing him move somewhat slow and robotic like while cranking the hand wheel.

'…Ikari's behavior is strange…' Rei thought seeing that he was being careful and precise in what he was doing. Both she and the Second Child watched as the door slid open relatively easy. When it was opened all the way, Shinji fell from the ceiling and landed on his back painfully.

"Guess that muscle body of yours is good for something Third," Asuka said walking through the door.

"Thank you Miss Soryu," he said reaching in his pocket for a tissue.

"Ikari? Are you alright-!?" Rei asked when she saw droplets of blood hit the floor. He got out a tissue and held it to his nose.

"Yes Miss Ayanami. It is just a nosebleed from a dry nose," he said nasally and turning around with a stoic expression. "Please, let us continue."

"…" she said nodding and going through the door.

Rana followed him through the door while holding onto his belt feeling the surroundings get cold. Shinji heard multiple giggles emit from the hallway they were just in and ignored them. He heard something crawling up the wall suddenly which made his ears perk up. Not saying anything, he moved his ears back a little to listen. No sound came nor did he turn around to look. The group entered a corridor that would lead them to the main elevators. Looking at the open space, only a dull illumination showed the surroundings. Reaching the front of the elevators, Asuka turned around.

"Alright, I'll lead this party to the Eva cages!" she proclaimed. Both Rei and Shinji blinked then nodded their heads. As they started walking, the male pilot checked his tissue to see that not much blood came out. Tossing it in a trash can, he continued following. After leading the party for about 10 minutes, they came to an end of a hallway.

"Damn it! Another dead end!" Asuka said in irritation and frustration. Despite her confidence and determination, having the electricity gone made navigating inside the NERV building more difficult. She let out a frustrated groan as the other pilots were looking in other directions. Shinji's voices joined them during Asuka's leading.

'_Hey, hey, hey…let's go down the elevator shoot,_' Shonj stated.

'_Well someone is eager to perish_,' Sno stated looking at him like he was stupid.

'_Not hearing any good ideas from you demon lover,_' Shonj said smirking.

'_Watch it wonder boy!_' Sno snapped back at him.

'_The elevator shoot would be a nasty fall,_' Shoji stated adjusting his glasses.

'_Doesn't that ring a bell?'_ Shino thought crossing his arms over his chest thinking.

'_Only you and the body do…it was like this,_' Shinzin said grinning at Shinji.

A vivid flashback came back to the male pilot. It was younger version of himself. He watched as the kid was pushed off a ledge and fell on his back to a wet concrete floor. The sensation of a whiplash and a broken shoulder hit the male pilot like a rat trap going off. Feeling the sensation instantly hit him hard, it took all his strength to not gasp or fall to the ground. Blinking and composing himself, he turned around with a stoic face seeing the First Child turn toward a direction.

"Since all the doors are mechanically shut, our only option is to use the ventilation ducts," Ayanami pointed out towards a grate opening to the vent system. Despite the redhead wanting to grind her teeth, she just wanted to get out of the dead end they were in. Heading toward the duct, all three climbed the ladder and entered the ventilation. The Third Child heard all his voices climb up the ladder as well. The crawling from early was heard again inside the ducts.

"…" Shinji said glancing up and looked down the ventilation duct in front of them. Not much could be seen around them. Despite dull illumination ahead, anything beyond more than a meter or so was dark. The crawling sound from before changed. It now was multiple metallic tapping and slow deep heartbeats. He noticed that females shivered a little.

"Geez, it is freezing in here!" Asuka stated leading the group going forward then looked behind her. "You better not look up Third if you know what is good for you."

"I will try not to Miss Soryu," he said looking down at the duct following her.

"…" Rei said following behind the Third Child. She felt her tolerance for the redhead reached a limit and wanted space. Only seeing the crawling figure of the male pilot made her feel less edgy. Shaking her head, she thought about how much ventilation they would need to travel to get to the EVA cages.

"Better do and not try idiot," Asuka stated looking forward and continued.

Back in the mainline electrical room, both police officers got to the two lying people and saw both were shot dead. Rayne's dread from before was higher now. Shining her flashlight around the red lit room, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, she turned toward her partner who was looking at their identification with his flashlight.

"Who are these guys?" the male police officer asked.

"Hmm…I don't know," Rayne said looking at the other dead body's ID. "They have identifications for working in the building, but they are fakes."

"Fake? How…oh," he said seeing the translucent film being peeled off. The ID cards and the dead men were not the same.

"It would be the first time I saw maintenance workers needing to carry handguns," he continued. "Are they government workers?"

"It is possible," Rayne said then started thinking out loud. "Jack could probably dig up more dirt on them. For now, let's see if we can find something that they might have planted in here. It would need to be setup and connected to the entire grid."

"Is that it?" the male cop said flashing his flashlight to a gray box covering over many connection wires. He remembered seeing it when they were sweeping light across the room when walking toward the bodies.

"Looks like it," she said as both walked toward it. Once there, the device had cables clamped on to it. Looking at where the cables went to, it went inside a nearby main transformer. Opening up the panel for the transformer, all they could see was an array of wires, cables, other panels, and connections. No lights inside were on.

"…" both cops said staring at it with no wheels turning in their head.

"Ehh, let's get a tech and recovery team in here first," he said as both started heading back outside to their patrol car. Rayne had the IDs of the dead men in hand. Leaving the room, she glanced back seeing the bodies still there. The dread feeling was still in her mind making her wonder why. Closing the door, it went away.

"…" she said shivering and continuing with her partner to their patrol car.


	46. Starting to Slip

Chapter 46: Starting to Slip

The three pilots spent several minutes crawling through the ducts, seemingly snaking their way towards an unseen end point. During this time both Asuka and Rei heard muffled voices in different directions. Most of them sounded unfamiliar; however, one or two of them reminded both of someone.

'Can't be that Sno guy…he was just in a dream,' the Second Child thought glancing back. She could only see as far as where Ayanami was being behind Shinji. He was still following her with his head looking at the floor. The sight made her smirk as she turned back forward.

'…why is Shonj here?' Rei pondered following the male pilot. There were a couple of times that she thought she saw something in her peripheral. Glancing over each time, there was nothing there. However, it was starting to make her feel uneasy. All the sudden, Asuka stopped.

"Miss Soryu?" Shinji said stopping to avoid a head to rear collusion. Ayanami stopped as well.

"Shh!" the redhead whispered. All three heard the muffled voices in the background followed by metallic tapping. Other than the sounds of metal expanding or contracting, no other sound emitted.

"What's that sound…sounds like scratching that's nearby," Asuka whispered.

"I believe that is a large insect Miss Soryu."

"Ewww…gross," she said and continued forward.

"…" Rei said crawling forward. Thinking about the metallic tapping, it also sounded as part of the background. However when they moved, there was more of it followed by a mild and deep booming. Recognizing that it was her heartbeat in her head, she convinced herself that nothing was wrong and she was over thinking things. Looking back forward, there seemed to be a small opening along with three pathways up ahead.

"Great," Asuka said stopping at the intersection and looking down each of the pathways. She saw both the Third Child and First Child crawl into the opening space.

"Alright Wondergirl, which way now?"

"…" Rei said frowning a little from the nickname. Thinking about where they are and where each duct led to, she turned to the right.

"This way will lead to the Eva cages," she said.

"…" Shinji said looking at the duct path in the opposite direction only with his eyes. Though he could only see some feet in front of him, he could see dull illumination further down. It gave mild light to a T-intersection with something already down there. Black-red eyes were staring at him as a black mass body was sliding slowly from the left to the right out of sight. The sounds of wet scrunches and a deep heartbeat was followed by metallic tapping. The black-red eyes narrowed and slowly went out of sight following the black mass body. Hearing the females proceed, he turned toward them and saw that he was facing the other direction.

"…" he said. Moving his head down, he was staring at the ceiling. Blinking and frowning a little, he felt a pseudo smile on his face. He sighed through his nose a little and proceeded crawling backwards. He was going forward to the duct pathway opposite of where the two were going.

"…?" Rei said stopping hearing a third set of crawling at that was getting further away from them. "Ikari?"

"What is that idiot doing now?" Asuka said sighing and stopping. Both turned around and saw that he wasn't in sight anymore. Only a crawling black silhouette was seen heading further down the opposite direction. Before the redhead could yell at him, multiple giggles came from the vent duct. Both female pilots felt their sense of fear increase when the giggles became louder and tinted with malice.

Blinking and looking down the duct, they couldn't see the Third Child silhouette anymore. In fact, everything beyond the small opening at the intersection was pitched black. The muffled voices they heard before were getting closer. However, it sounded like playing a tape recorder on a faster than normal rate.

"_Hey. Where did you guys go?_" Shonj asked.

"_Alright. Who is slacking off?_" Sno said with annoyance.

"_I was just following you two_" Shoji stated with a sigh.

"_This is embarrassing. Bunch of guys lost in a vent system_," Shino stated with light laughter.

"…_**mine…**_" an evil voice breathed. The hairs on the back of both female pilots' neck stood on end. The metallic tapping sounded louder with something shuffling and wet in the darkness.

"_Why not we turn back the way we went?_" Rana stated a little claustrophobic.

"_Heh heh, but that would be too easy my dear,_" Shinzin stated chuckling out loud.

"…_**MiSi AyAnAmi**_…" a quiet and deeply muffled voice came and went. It made the First Child flinched with fear as Asuka slowly backed away looking at the open space scared.

"_Nice leading the group moron,_" Sno said.

"_If you want to lead, then be my guest hot head,_" Shonj stated.

"…_**you-Y-Y-Y-YYYYYYYYYYYYYOU-ou-ou-ou-u-u-u-u…aaarreeee…A…L…L…**_" an innocent sounding child stated as if it were a computer stuck when audio was playing. The shuffling sounds changed to wet scrunches as it sounded closer.

"_This is kind of a comedy skit, isn't it?_" Shino asked with humor.

"_Like two brothers fighting over the same girl,_" Shoji piped in with mirth.

"_SHUT UP OLD MAN!_" both male teens stated at the same time causing laughter.

"…_**mIsS sOrYu**_…" another quiet and deeply muffled voice came and went. Both Rei and Asuka were shaking as both started backing up more and slowly.

"…_H-Hey…where did you go?_" Rana asked wanting to get out of the closed spaces.

"…_yes…where did you go?_" Shinzin said with pause. Both female pilots felt something pass through them that made them edgy. The feeling of something lurking and creeping down the duct changed to something evil and menacing.

"…_**ah-Ah-aH-AHHHHHHH…mineMiNe!mInE!MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE!**_**" **the evil voice said faster and faster screaming louder and louder. Something vile started frantically crawl toward them. It was shaking the vent ducts they were in. Both female pilots felt it reach out at them. About to scream, a voice silenced everything.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked quietly behind them.

"…" Asuka and Rei said slowly turned around with fear. The Third Child was up ahead of them and looking at them. Both felt a lump in their throat seeing his dark magenta eyes seemingly pierce through the dark lit vent ducts.

"…" both pilots blinked then looked behind them. There was nothing there and they could see the back of end of the opposite duct pathway. Nothing felt disturbing around them. The sounds of the voices and metallic tapping were gone. Only the sound of the male pilot shuffling ahead of them was heard.

"Please, let us continue." he asked turning around and proceeded forward.

"…" both female pilots stated and began to follow.

Still feeling fear and confusion, both kept their distance from the male pilot. Overtime, both calmed down a little in which they caught up with him. Stating she will lead again, Asuka led the group forward with Shinji then Rei behind her. After thinking about it in her head, something occurred to her. Pushing the thought hard, it lowered the apprehension she felt.

"All right Third. How did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what Miss Soryu?" he asked still crawling and looking down.

"The multiple voices while being behind us. What was the trick?" she asked looking behind her while going forward.

"I did not do anything except go in the direction Miss Ayanami suggested."

"Ha! Yeah right. You probably enjoyed seeing me and the First get crept out!"

"I do not Miss Soryu" Shinji said impassively hearing both Sno and Shonj voice that they did enjoy it. Both of them grinned and started moving his head around a little. Asuka saw a slight head movement.

"You looked!" she stated loudly.

'_Nice going moron_!' Sno said annoyed.

'_Oooo, you are in big trouble now hot head!_' Shonj stated with mirth.

"…" the male pilot said still looking at the metal duct he was crawling on. A swift movement was heard and he reached out to catch a heel before making contact with his head.

"Let go you peeper!" the Second Child said trying to retrieve her foot.

"Miss Soryu," he said.

"I said let me go you pervert!" she said yanking her foot free and driving it back to his head. It was caught again, but a different voice responded.

"Pilot Soryu. Stop," Rei said with a quiet cold voice.

"You defending him Wondergirl? That's rich!" Asuka said.

Ritsuko was looking at her clipboard of notes when she heard muffled voices coming from the vent ducts. The bridge monitors also heard the voices too. The murmur volume increased to an argument level. When they looked up behind them, a part of the vent duct broke off and fell. At the same time, three bodies came out of the same space and fell to the floor. A loud bang sounded from the metal duct crashing to the ground. A gasp of air was muffled from the clanking.

"Hey, the children are here," the doctor stated walking over. "We were wondering where you three were."

Asuka and Rei blinked and looked around finding themselves at an observation room next to the Eva cages. Below them, they felt something warm with fabric. Looking down, both were sitting on the Third Child as he was face planted onto the floor.

"Sorry Ikari," Ayanami said quickly getting off and being at his side.

"…sorry Third," Asuka muttered for only the pilots to hear. Both saw Shinji slowly get up to a standing position. He dusted himself and had a bruise on his forehead.

"Shinji, are you—" Ritsuko said with some concern then stopped seeing him turn his neck to the left as far as he could. A loud internal pop was heard. Slowly turning all the way to the right, a couple of loud internal pops were heard. Turning his head back forward, he looked at the faux blonde.

"Greetings Dr. Akagi. Yes, I am fine," he said after slightly bowing. Shaking off the small tremor that went through her, she instructed that all the Evas were ready to go. The three pilots hurried to the locker rooms to suit up and be deployed.

Outside of the mainline electrical buildings, Rayne was on the phone with her police station's intel officer.

"These guys are with who?" Rayne said over the phone.

[Based on the database, they are from SEELE. It is a government entity that deals with international affairs and other organizations. They are kind of like how the UN is to its members and affiliates] Jack said over the phone at a computer. Normally, he wouldn't be that interested looking up cronies at the scene of the crime. But when the young officer gave more detail and the activity they were doing, he smelled something big from it.

"A secret government organization huh?"

[That is what I have so far. I'll dig up more info on them and let you know when you get back.]

"Thanks Jack. Rayne out," she said hanging up the call.

"So are we dealing with conspiracy people?" her partner asked.

"Sounds like it. Never heard of SEELE before. Have you?"

"Mmm…nope."

'Yet…it rings a bell…somewhere…' Rayne thought saying the name SEELE over and over. She felt that there was information about them and that she should know about the organization. Both police officers heard a couple of vans pull up.

"Ah, the technician guy and our recovery team are here," the male cop stated.

Matarael shed enough acid tears to eat away through the street to see a deep and wide silo below. For what it could see, there was no light in the darkness below. Looking down at the hole it created, the Angel would have to pour a lot more tears to get its body to get through. Suddenly, it felt three synthetic beings of brethren come to life somewhere deep below. The familiarity feeling from before seemed to resonate with one of them and not the other two. About to continue to create a larger hole, a sensation shot through it causing it to stop. It began looking around itself with its eyes.

'…_what was that?_' Matarael thought. The sensation felt strange. It was cold and evoked an emotion causing its insides to tighten a little.

'…_**w…h…o…a…r…e…t…h…y…?' **_a demented voice went through its mind.

'…_who…are…you?'_ the angel asked but could not see whom spoke.

_**' #$*&_CoMe_ #$^#**_' the voice said again followed by it hyperventilating and making glitch sounds.

'…' Matarael thought continuing to search around. Blinking, it looked down at the hole in the ground.

'_**Cooonn #%#$ssssuuuuu#*$%^#mmmmeeee %^&% #$uuuuusssssss,'**_ the voice drawled out its tone as it broke out between white noise and deep haggard breathing.

'…' Matarael continued to say nothing but felt anxious all the sudden. The emotion was so overwhelming, tears of acid started falling from its eyes.

'_**EATME!EATUS!E-A-T-E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E!**_' the evil voice demanded with rage. It started to laugh uncontrollably and get louder in the Angel's head. The one voice started splitting into two then kept multiplying to a chorus of sinister laughter. The volume increased so much that a threshold was reached and only a piercing high screech was heard.

'…' Matarael stood stiff with anxiety, confusion, and fear. All the sudden, the presence and sounds were gone. Only the familiar feeling was still felt. It had gotten closer causing the Angel to be filled with dread. Despite the sensations, it was becoming curious about the familiarity. Matarael continued pour acid tears to the ground below and wait for the presence to get closer.

Still trapped in an elevator, both Misato and Kaji tried discussing on a way out. The temperature inside the elevator was rising.

"Argh, when are we going to get out of here. It is freaking hot," Misato stated opening up her jacket and removing it.

"Until someone comes I guess. It is quite a sauna," Kaji stated fanning himself and loosening his tie. He heard her stiffen up all the sudden.

"This is crazy we have to get out of here!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"I have to pee!"

"Oooohhh."

Near the silo, the three Evas were crouching in a large hallway that would lead to the wide opening. They reached a ledge and Asuka and Rei looked up to see the Angel. Murky orange liquid fell from it and through the hole it was making as it went straight down the silo.

[Looks like its primary attack is shooting out acid from its eyes] the Second child said over the comm-link.

[Analysis from MAGI states that the Angel has a weak AT-Field. The projectiles from Unit-01's rifle should be suffice to defeat it] Ritsuko stated from the bridge and turned off her comm-link.

[Roger. Oi, you got that Third?] Asuka stated after channeling a link to the other two pilots. Not getting a response, she felt her eyebrow twitched.

[Ikari. Are you alright?] Rei asked, but got no response. All the sudden, she saw two windows opened. One showed a peeved red-head and the other was the Third Child who was acting a bit strange.

[Hey idiot! Are you-] Asuka began then stopped seeing that the male pilot was hunched over and holding onto the controls murderously. Both female pilots heard him muttering very quickly and quietly. They couldn't hear clearly, but it sounded very frantic.

Yui was in the large room that was in the male pilot's conscious mind. She started to see frantic flashbacks washing over his vision.

"_Pleasedon'tpourit.I' 'tpourit.I' 'tpourit.I' 'tpourit.I'llbeagoodboy__." _

'…_oh god…' _the spirit stated in horror seeing the flashbacks.

"_I'llbegood!I'llbegood!I'llbegood!I'llbegood!"_ he said starting to shake uncontrollably.

[Ikari…please respond] Rei stated quietly hearing what he was saying. Something about him was making her insides tense up. Something familiar.

"_Pleasedon' 'TpOurIT.__**Pleasedon'tpourit!PLEASEDON'TPOURIT!**_" Shinji shouted distorted and menacing.

[…he's gone insane…] the Second Child muttered. Dread filled her mind knowing which version of the Third Child that voice belonged to. Her insides started to twist feeling the fear build inside her. Both pilots felt that he was going to explode any moment.

[Pilot Soryu and Ayanami! What are you two doing?] Ritsuko called in which cut through all the emotion and trepidation. Blinking, the female pilots saw the purple Eva lying down on its back and shooting short bursts upward to the Angel.

'…what…what the hell is going on?!' Asuka thought looking lost at the purple war machine.

'…how is this happening…I don't understand…' Ayanami thought feeling a sense of dread inside her. She had noticed that the number of multiple voice encounters has been increasing. Shaking her head, she got closer to him followed by the Second Child.

'…?' Yui said blinking multiple times seeing that what she was seeing and what was happening were two different things.

'_How…how can that happen?…I should be able to see what he sees all the time…so…how_?'

'_…no…this is just a mixture of the Captor and Shinji's mental state…that is all,_' Yui thought shaking her head.

Despite doing that reason, she felt an ice cold shiver go through her. Feeling something dark near her, she thought it was the Eva Captor trying to retrieve her. Turning her head toward the hallway doors to Shinji's subconscious, she looked in horror. Two black-red eyes were looking through the doors that were opened ajar. Its aura was evil and menacing at it breathed deeply like a monster and stared at her with large toothy grin.

Matarael saw a small part of the Eva that was shooting at it. The angle of fire and the size of the hole prevented any projectile from hitting the Angel. The odd familiar feeling and the dark presence from earlier was emitting from the purple war machine. It felt its insides tightening again as tears of acid overflowed. The three pilots saw a steady small waterfall of murky orange liquid coming out of the Angel's eyes. Though the hole was large enough for their Evas to fit through, the Angel was still too big for it to fit through. Cease firing, Shinji blinked and sat up.

[Miss Ayanami or Miss Souyu. Which of you two can fire the rifle?] he said through the video-link. Both female pilots saw that his eyes were normal and his usual murky atmosphere was there.

[I can-] the blue-haired teen started but was cut off.

[Me! I'll shoot!] the redhead pilot stated quickly. Nodding, the male pilot handed the large rifle to Eva-02. Asuka grabbed it and got into an offensive ready position.

[Something on your mind Miss Ayanami?] Shinji stated just as the female pilot was about to speak.

[…yes…what are you going to do?]

[I will block the acid to give Miss Soryu a direct line of sight to the Angel.]

[How bold of you Third]

[Shall I support Pilot Soryu?]

[Yes]

[What? What will she do to give me support?]

[Miss Ayanami can be used as a platform to give you an easier aim at the Angel.]

[Understood.]

[…Fine. I guess that will do]

All three pilots got into position. Eva-01 got into a leaping pose as it stared at the waterfall of acid. Yui heard something of a child screaming in the background and bit her lip. Slowly turning her head toward the hallway doors, it was closed. Sighing in relieve, she looked back forward and froze stiff in fear.

"…" the evil voice said standing in front of her. Its vile aura was making her shiver in horror and disgust. Her breathing started becoming short and quick seeing that it looked like a dark clone of Shinji with black-red eyes. It was staring at her motionlessly with an inhuman grin and too many teeth. Seeing how out of sorts she was, the figure began to glitch in and out of existence in different places.

'…w-w-w-who…is this supposed to represent!?' Yui thought feeling herself urinate on the floor from being terrified. It uttered a deep and monstrous giggle then faded away. Jumping from hearing a boy scream nearby suddenly, she looked at Shinji's vision to see he wasn't screaming. Slowly turning behind her, it was one of the voices with acid being poured on its back.

Eva-01 jumped upward into the hollow silo and eagle spread itself making contact with the walls at four points. The war machine shifted its position a bit at an angle which was strange at first. Both female pilots saw the acid fall onto the purple robot and it instantly shuddered and moaned in agony. Relooking at why he angled his hold, it allowed the waterfall of acid to run down closer to the wall instead of straight down the middle.

Taking cue, Eva-00 copied what Unit-01 did at a slightly lower level. Rei made sure to position the hands and feet away from the falling acid that was following down Eva-01's knee. Eva-02 quickly jumped off and landed on Unit-00. Asuka quickly laid down and re-positioned the red war machine to point the rifle upward. Though she was trained to fire projectile weapons, she was more of a hand-to-hand combat person.

'Come on…come on,' she thought waiting for the AI to lock onto the Angel. However, the purple war machine was blocking the shot. She was thrown off guard a little when someone spoke.

[Pilot Soryu. Hurry] Ayanami stated with anxiety seeing parts of Unit-01 start to erode.

[Now Third! Get out of the way!] Asuka stated.

Shinji pushed himself down to where he jumped. Grabbing the ledge, it opened up the view to the Angel. Asuka pulled the trigger on the rifle opening up a full burst toward the Angel. Even though some of the projectiles where corroded away from the acid waterfall, enough made it to shoot through the Angel. After a dozen or so of bullets made several holes in Matarael's body, it died quickly. Slumping to the ground, the Angel felt better. Dying let the tension inside itself and the deathly presence fade away from its mind.

Seeing that Angel was defeated, Eva-01 got onto the hallway. Kneeling down, the Unit held on to something for leverage while reaching down with its other arm. Eva-02 got up and gave the rifle to the purple war machine. Grabbing the ledge, the red unit pulled itself up into the open hallway. Turning around, it copied what Eva-01 did and stretched its arm out. Eva-00 slowly wall climbed until the other units grabbed hold of a limb. Pulling the blue unit into the hallway, the three war machines sat near the ledge while calling in that the Angel was defeated. They were given the order to head back to base.

"…" Yui said seeing the torture behind her fade away. Turing around to the visual, all the units were heading back to the Eva cages. Feeling better that the children were safe, she saw herself hovering toward the hallway doors. Looking at the dark chains around her, she turned toward the open doors and saw the chains stretching far into the hospital hallway. However, the evil voice was near the doors as well. It was not looking at her, but at the dark chains.

'…_**iNtErStInG…**_' it said touching the chains. Its hand went through it. Slowly turning only its eyes at her, it grinned evilly. Not wanting to stay here any longer, she closed her eyes and mentally told the Eva Captor to bring her in. It complied and pulled her quickly back to the Captor's cell. Strangely, she was hearing wind friction as if something was following her. Opening her eyes, the evil voice was chasing her by hovering.

"…!?" she said in fright as her eyes widen with fear.

The look and shape of the evil voice was changing and becoming more and more grotesque. Its black-red eyes and inhuman grin never changed as its face became sinister. At the end of the long subconscious hospital hallway, the voice stopped at the hallway doors as it continued to watch. The doors began closing as the eyes became more haunting to look at. A deep chuckle emitted from the voice before the doors closed loudly. Back in her amorphous prison, she tried calming down despite the Captor grinning at her from a far.

"Alright, that should do it," said the technician in the mainline electrical room.

"Okay. Hit the switches," Rayne said to her partner as he pushed all the "on" buttons for the transformers.

The machines started to come back to life with a slow rumble and hum. Lights turned on giving a bright illumination instead of the red emergency lights. The three exited the room and headed toward outside. They slowly saw all the electrical systems turn back on going through each room area. Reaching outside, they could see building signs and lights turn back on signifying that power had returned to the city.

Back in a NERV elevator, Misato was standing on Kaji's shoulders trying to open up the hatch at the top of the elevator. Just about to push it up, the power turned back on. The lift rumbled to life and continued going down levels. Losing balance, both adults fell to the elevator floor with a loud thud. Lights turned on inside.

"What happened?" Misato asked falling on top of him.

"Seems like the power is back on," Kaji stated looking up at the elevator display. Seeing the lights working, he looked down at their position. It reminded him of a number. After thinking that, the elevator stopped and dinged indicating the floor level has been reached. The doors opened and showed two individuals looking in.

"Well well, I see you two are back at it again," Ritsuko said with a small smirk on her face.

"Wait, wait! It isn't what you think," Misato stated in defense.

"Oh I am sure," the doctor stated with her arms across her chest. "Kaji just happens to be below you, in an elevator, and in an interesting position."

"…here is your stuff Misato," Makoto stated with a sigh placing the bag in the elevator.

"What? Kaji is here!" Asuka stated from a distance and jogged over. She had already changed back into her school uniform. Looking in the elevator and seeing what was in there, her face immediately soured.

"What are you two doing?" she asked when both adults on the elevator floor sighed heavily.

The First Child received a message of being summoned by the Commander for one of their weekly tests and status. She left the locker room dressed back in her school uniform. The Second Child had left earlier and she didn't care where the redhead went to. Turing to the male locker room door, the male pilot hadn't left yet. New questions had come to mind and felt that she could get answers to them now before leaving. The closer she got to the door, her insides started tightening. Anxiety and suspense seemed to grip her.

"…" she said looking at the locker door.

'Why do I fear going inside…is it because I worry that something is changing…that is possible,' Ayanami pondered blinking.

'On the other hand, we have returned to our normal routine of communicating. In all this time and even from viewing that video, he has yet to harm me…in fact, he has only aided me…from that, I shouldn't have a reason to be afraid of him.'

'…yet…' Rei thought feeling her right hand clinch her skirt a little. '…this foreboding…won't go away.'

"…Ikari…" she said and saw the locker door open. The male pilot walked out with different attire. Recognizing it and the physical changes, her eyes widen a little as he walked toward her differently.

"_Hey Rei,_" he said with a smile and blue eyes. "_Whatcha' up to?_"

"Shonj?" she said with a quiet and confused voice. Her facial expression reset back to its stoic form.

"_Something the matter? You have a long quizzical face_," the male teen asked with a psychologist thinker pose. It didn't drop her stoic expression as she tilted her head at him. Wondering if this variation provided answers to her questions, she engaged it in quiet conversation not caring if anyone was watching.

"How are you here?"

"_What do you mean? I have always been here silly,_" he said laughing a little.

"I don't understand…you are a figure of a dream…a subconscious thought."

"_That means I am your ideal type. What your subconscious wants."_

"What…my subconscious wants?" Rei said moving her head back up straight and looked in deep in thought. She didn't hear Shonj walk closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Yep! The ideal Ikari for you,_" he said with a warm smile.

"…" Rei said looking back at him with an impassive face. Thinking about what he said, she frowned a little and pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"You are not ideal."

"…_what?"_ Shonj said in surprise hearing loud multiple snickering in the male locker room. "_Why not?"_

"There are two more ideal than you," Rei said coldly.

"…_hmm…" _he said crossing his arms thinking. "_I already knew that the Commander was in your sights…who is the other one?"_

"The real one," she said and saw him make a bitter face.

"_You can't be serious!? That one!?_" he asked with irritation. "_Why the hell should you concern yourself with that piece of shit!?_"

"…" Rei said taken aback a little from the quick change of demeanor and atmosphere. Its friendly and enthusiastic vibe was replaced with hate and hostility.

"_Listen Rei, you shouldn't trust that guy. He has no personality, he is lame, he has no life, he is hollow, he is a walking dead man, he is a drone, he can't satisfy you, he doesn't care about anyone, he doesn't trust anyone, he is killer, he is a lunatic, he is_—"

"That's enough," the First Child said with anger that quickly formed. Each statement that Shonj stated was like a consecutive build of small bits of irritation.

"…_but Rei…it-it is the truth!_"

"…go away…" she said quietly with anger in her eyes. She blinked and saw the locker room door open. Shonj disappeared and the dark magenta version came out. He was in his school attire and had an impassive face.

"Greetings again Miss Ayanami," Shinji said and bowed to her. She changed her expression feeling better to see him.

"Do you not have to be going to meet with the Commander?"

"I do."

"Do you need escorting?"

"That is not necessary Ikari."

"Very well. Is there anything else?" he asked in which she shook her head. He bowed.

"I see. Have a nice time with the Commander Miss Ayanami."

"Thank you Ikari."

Both turned in opposite directions and walked away from each other. In the middle of the hallway, the First Child stopped and glanced behind her. She saw the Third Child staring out a window and was looking at something.

'Ikari is none of those things,' she thought. Turing around, she continued toward the meeting place.


	47. Unheeded Warning

Chapter 47: Unheeded Warning

When Rei entered the meeting place, the Commander was seen in the middle of the room. Dr. Akagi was also in the room as well. Knowing that she was needed for conducting the tests, the First Child continued. Walking toward them, both turned around.

"Rei," Gendo said and adjusted his glasses. "Let us begin."

"Yes Commander."

After undressing and handing her clothes to the doctor, she stepped up to a circular platform. Ritsuko pressed a button on the computer panel that lowered a human size test tube over the First Child. Once it connected to the circular platform, the doctor flipped a switch. The machine that was fused on the top of capsule started humming. The various hoses that were plugged into it and extended to the ceiling started swaying a little.

LCL started pouring into the capsule. Rei closed her eyes and felt the fluid slowly envelop her as it continued filling the space around her. Once the orange liquid reached the top, the flow of it entering felt like waves instead of a splashing rush of water. Feeling herself starting to levitate, she slowly rose up and down in the test tube.

Ritsuko commenced the tests and scans. As minutes went by, both adults watched the First Child in silence. Keeping a professional face, Dr. Akagi looked at her clipboard. She mentally frowned from seeing the Eva pilot during this. Though she has done this many times before, it has been getting harder for her. Especially since the man relatively nearby would stare at the teenager for the entire time. With his dark shades and cold expression, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"…" Ritsuko said mentally shaking her head. Looking back at the computer terminal, she started looking at the readouts on the monitor.

"What are the results?" he asked.

"No change from the previous results. Everything is reading normal," she said.

"Continue with the next set," Gendo stated and another round of tests were being conducted then analyzed. When they were completed, everything was reading green.

"Good. You may leave Dr. Akagi," he said coldly.

"…" Ritsuko said taking one glance at the First Child. A scowl registered on her face seeing that the teen's eyes were still closed. Changing her expression, she straightened herself and placed the First Child's clothes near the capsule.

"Yes Commander."

Turning around and walking by, he didn't even look at her as his gaze was still on the First Child. Jealousy took hold and she bit her lip. Stopping a little a ways, she did a quarter turn and looked at him.

"…will you be coming tonight?" she asked quietly.

"I have plans tonight," Gendo said without turning around.

"I see," Ritsuko said looking down at the floor. Turning toward the elevator, she walked toward it while gripping her clipboard tighter. Once the Commander heard the elevator close, he adjusted his glasses and walked closer to the holding tube.

"Rei," he called and saw Ayanami slowly open her eyes to look at him. His face softened a little. It made her feel glad that she could make him do that.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am adequate."

"How was the Angel battle today?"

"It went well with the help of Pilot Ikari and Pilot Soryu."

"I see. How is school?"

"It is adequate."

"How have interactions been with the Third Child?"

"…" Rei said blinking. "They have been fine."

"Have you engaged him in questions about his past?"

"…" she said biting the inside of her lip. This line of questioning felt similar to the time at the shooting range. However, there was no eeriness around her. To her surprise, she was fighting herself in answering.

"He is rather reluctant to talk about it when I have asked."

"I see. Have you asked about the cassette tape?" he asked.

'_Do…not…,'_ a voice stated in her head. It was the same one from the void dreams that appeared as her double. It sounded different from normal.

"I have not had a chance to ask…I have not seen him using his S-DAT since being discharged from Captain Katsuragi's apartment," she said trying to maintain her stoic expression despite feeling odd.

"He has been discharge?" Gendo asked adjusting his glasses. "Why?"

'_Do not…visit…_' the voice stated then faded.

"The Captain felt that after viewing the police footage and him visiting that evening, Captain stated that our safety was of immediate concern."

"I see. That is understandable. Has she mentioned about reinstating his duties?"

'_Do not retrieve…'_

"I do not know Commander. The Captain has been busy as of late. I do not converse with her as much as before."

"Do you have the Third Child's contact and address information?"

'_Do…not…visit…that…lilim' _the voice stated in a serious tone.

"…" Rei said feeling her eyes widen a little. Composing herself quickly, she started feeling uncomfortable.

"I do."

"Good. Invite him over to the Captain's apartment tonight."

'_Do…not…retrieve…that…tape,_' the voice said. Rei could feel her double resonating stronger than normal. It was not giving her riddles, asking philosophical questions, or telling her to follow her purpose. It was a rare aspect that it was warning her about something.

"…invite him Commander?" Ayanami said after blinking.

"Yes. Both you and Pilot Soryu can engage in conversations. Given the different dynamics between you and her, it might bring more information out of him."

"…I see…" Rei said trying to calm down her anxiety. "What if Pilot Ikari is preoccupied and cannot visit?"

"I will pass an order to Captain Katsuragi. She will call and order the Third Child to visit."

"…" Rei said. A logical thought went through her mind in which the double voiced strongly against.

"Would it be easier to go to Pilot Ikari's home for asking questions and retrieving the cassette tape?"

"Logically, yes," Gendo said putting his hands in his pant pockets. "However given his instability, being alone with him is not advised. Do not visit him unless ordered to do so."

"…" she said flinching a little feeling conflicted. A wanting to get out was festering inside of her. She had never felt this way any other time she was spending time in the capsule.

"I understand Commander."

"Good," he said moving to the computer terminal and hitting a switch. "That will be it for today."

As the LCL drained from the test tub, Rei saw the Commander looking at her; however, it didn't seem like the gaze she always saw him with. Something about it didn't seem genuine. Mentally shaking her head, the orange liquid was gone. He hit another button and the glass lifted. Once it cleared over her head, she walked down the steps to the floor. Seeing her clothes, she started putting them on.

"…" she said putting on her underwear seeing the Commander staring at her. A sensation went through her making her feel uneasy from his gaze.

'The Commander looking at me has never been an issue,' Rei thought feeling her face grimace a little while continuing to dress.

'I have done this many times before…why do I want to hide from his gaze no...I don't understand.'

"Are you feeling alright Rei?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"…" Ayanami said zipping up her skirt. Fully dressed back in her school uniform, she turned to him. His expression had changed back to his usual cold expression. An image of the Third Child came to her then went away. Mentally shaking her head again, she felt a need to have space and time to think.

"I feel a little tired."

"I see. Go home for today," Gendo said and turned to one of the hidden doors in the room. She said nothing. Looking at his back, she felt a similar distancing and coldness that the Third Child had done before. Opening her mouth to say something, she remembered that he said he had plans. Also, she would need to do her part for the "Info-Gave" operation.

'Is the Commander upset that very little has been accomplished for the operation's objective?' Ayanami thought anxiously. The Commander's figure vanished when the hidden door closed.

'Is he upset with me?' she thought.

Turning to the elevator, she mentally told herself that any leader would be upset from not getting results. Entering the lift, the doors closed and she traveled upward. Reaching level for the parking garage, she headed toward that area. Once there, a couple of Section-2 agents were waiting for her with a black unmarked car.

As she was being driven to Misato's apartment, the First Child was reflecting the thoughts and sensations from being in the capsule earlier. Most were directed toward herself regarding several aspects. Questions about existence, relationships between people, emotions felt and changing with people she associated with, and the changing of the Third Child. Looking out the backseat window, the second figure of herself was responding to her mental debate with herself.

'Why am I not revealing all to the Commander?'

'_It is because he does not pursue you._'

'Does not pursue me?'

'_Yes. That lilim's interests are more than what he states._'

'What are the Commander's interests?'

'_None that concern your being._'

'That is not true. The Commander has taken care of me and looked after me. He has shown concern when I have been injured,' she thought defensively in a calm demeanor.

'_Depends…he has…and has not._'

'He has been there for me.'

'_Lilims always change their focus and relations toward others when their pursuit is greater._'

'…that seems to be true,' Rei thought feeling a little down from that statement. From her observations, people did tend to change their opinions over time for various reasons.

'_If so, you should end making relations with lilims to save yourself._'

'…to save myself?'

'_Yes,_' the inner voice echoed in her mind.

Though the First Child has made associations with a few at NERV and little at school, there were only two that mattered to her the most. First being the Commander. Later on, the Commander's son became the second.

'I cannot. There are two I care for.'

'_That lilim leader…he is nothing but a selfish child. A user of others to achieve his own wants and goals. He only causes pain to others.'_

'…the Commander…the Commander is not that,' Rei thought sternly.

'_You are defending that lilim? How naïve you are. You choose to be blind to what he has tainted and torn._'

'Stop this…I will not listen to you speak ill of the Commander,' she thought angrily. Looking at the car window, she saw an irritated expression on her face. Quickly, she went back to a neutral face, but closed her hands into loose fists.

'_How weak you have become,'_ it voiced in disappointment. '_You act as a naïve lilim child would._ _That offspring of the leader lilim has changed you._'

'…Ikari…has only aided me with my curiosity and wanting to understand my surroundings. He has not weakened me.'

'_You forget what he has done to you? Have you not shed tears? Have you not made yourself vulnerable? Have you not become influenced? Have you not become emotional?_'

'…I…' Rei thought parting her mouth and only blinking. Flashbacks came from the several incidents that she became emotional and irrational due to the Third Child. Thinking about them, she seemed surprise at how much she changed. The male pilot had given her different emotions, new experiences, and a change in perceptions. The few months of meeting him, he had given her so much more than her lifetime knowing the Commander.

'…_that offspring…is to be avoided by all means. You should NOT ENGAGE him any FURTHER,_' the voice spoke in a careful tone.

'…!?' Ayanami thought surprised again that it stated about staying away from the Third Child. 'Why?'

'_HE is capable of eliminating anything. He WILL only HURT YOU._'

'…no…' Ayanami thought with much irritation. 'I don't believe you. He has never hurt me.'

'_YOU…FEAR…HIM,' _the voice countered.

'…I…' Rei said only parting her mouth. Nothing was coming to her to counter back that statement. '…I…no-I…'

'_He is UNSTABLE…that offspring's MIND will be LOST in due time.'_

'…' she thought clenching her hands into fists.

'_Like its parent, he WILL only bring PAIN to OTHERS once he is gone.'_

'…no…' she thought feeling her face tensing up.

'_He WILL bring an END to all LIFE.'_

'…stop it…' she thought louder clenching her teeth.

'_HE is nothing more than A walking CORPSE.'_

'IKARI IS NONE OF THOSE THINGS!' Rei mentally shouted at her double shaking a little from how emotionally charged she became. The Section-2 agents didn't notice her as they were preoccupied. Both were talking and scouting while driving.

'_You still choose to be blind and naïve…lilim emotions have rotted you,' _the voice stated in disappointment again. The First Child noticed that throughout the mental conversation, the double did not once drop its seriousness.

'Are you afraid of him?'

'…' it didn't respond.

'Why are you afraid?' Rei asked in her mind. She felt her other self fade away. Calming down and recomposing herself, the Captain's apartment was a couple of blocks away.

The car stopped in front of the apartment complex. Stepping out and closing the door, the Section-2 agents turned around and headed toward the direction of NERV. Looking outside, it was in the afternoon. Thinking about what she was ordered to do, she entered the complex. No one was in the lobby besides the receptionist that was reading a newspaper. Heading toward the elevator and entering, she watched the doors closed. When they opened, she was on her floor. Seeing the apartment door and heading toward it, she did not feel any foreboding. Reaching it and inserting her card, the lock disengaged.

"I'm home," she said quietly after opening the door. Entering and looking at the floor, she was the only one in the apartment. Taking off her shoes, she brought her school bag along while walking down the hallway. Rounding the corner, she saw no one in the living room.

"…" Rei said walking to her room. Placing her bag inside, she looked at the time. Seeing that it was a little early to change, she grabbed her cell phone. Heading toward the landline phone, she opened up her mobile phone and looked under contacts. Highlighting the landline number, she picked up the apartment phone.

"…" Ayanami said feeling a little nervous. Shaking her head, she dialed the number. Hearing silence, a ringing began. After two rings, the line was picked up.

[Greetings Miss Ayanami] Shinji said on the line.

"…?!" Rei said being thrown off guard a little. After a short pause, she responded.

"Hello Ikari…were you expecting me to call?"

[Yes. I was ordered by Miss Misato to wait for your call]

"I see."

[Is there something I can do for you?]

"Did she give you any other orders?"

[Yes. I am to visit the household; however, I was not given details on why. Would you happen to know Miss Ayanami?]

"…I believe…it is just to visit," Rei said carefully loosely clenching her skirt with her other hand.

[What kind of visit?]

"…I believe a social visit…"

[I see. Should I visit now or wait till later?]

"You may visit now and wait for others."

[Very well] he said on the line and the call ended. Hearing the line go out, she assumed that he would be on his way. Putting the phone down, she heard the doorbell ring.

'That isn't the Captain or Pilot Soryu,' Rei thought walking to the entrance hallway. 'Both have a key. It is possible that they misplaced their keys. It could also be a delivery.'

Entering and heading toward the door, she felt no ill or foreboding feeling. Opening the door, her eyes widen. The person at the door bowed.

"Greetings again Miss Ayanami," Shinji said straightening up with a stoic expression.

"…?" Rei said blinking and looking lost.

"Is something wrong Miss Ayanami?"

"…?" she continued to say until her mind started processing. "…how did you get here from your home?"

"My home?" Shinji said tilting his head. "I was not at home."

"…?" she said tilting her head as well. "I called your landline number you gave."

"…?" he said blinking and moving one plastic bag to his left hand. Reaching in his pocket, he got out his cell phone. Rei suddenly felt apprehension start to fester inside her.

"That is a bit peculiar Miss Ayanami," the Third Child said and showed her the recent contacts menu. "I have Miss Misato's apartment phone call me. Did you input the numbers correctly?"

"I believe I did," she said getting her cell phone out. Going to the contact list, she brought up the numbers.

"May I enter and assist you?" he asked which she nodded.

Following her into the apartment, he closed the door. The lock mechanism sounded like it slammed loudly in an empty auditorium to him. Ignoring it, he took his shoes and backpack off. Setting them aside, he headed toward the living room where Rei was already there. She picked up the landline phone and was trying to assess the call history. Shinji walked over and instructed her on where to find the call history. Finding it and looking at the number, it was the number of his cell phone.

'But…I specifically called his landline number,' she thought confused.

"May I call your home number?" Rei asked in which he nodded. Dialing again, the phone gave ringing tones. His cell phone did not ring as he went into the kitchen to set the plastic bags down. After nothing picked up, the voice message function sounded. Ending the call, she guessed that she probably did call his cell phone. Seeing him coming back out of the kitchen toward her, she started wondering how he got here relatively quickly.

"Miss Ayanami?" he asked seeing her look a little perplexed.

"You were already heading here Ikari?"

"Yes. Miss Misato called sometime ago today. I left after the call."

"I see."

"Would you care for some tea Miss Ayanami?" he asked and saw her nod.

Heading toward the kitchen, she placed the landline phone down back in the cradle and followed him. When she entered into the kitchen area, the apprehension feeling from before lessened a little. Thinking about it, she didn't stop walking until she was nearby him. Placing her back against the right wall, it was adjacent to kitchen counter. Shinji was standing in front of the stove and got out a stove kettle. He poured water in it and placed it on a burner he turned on. She saw something and glanced at the kitchen doorway to the left. Shonj was standing there with his arms across his chest.

"…!?" Rei said feeling her eyes widen a little. The apprehension came again, but felt it was somewhere beyond the male pilot. Glancing back at the Third Child, he was getting a teapot and teacups onto a tray. Shonj distracted her by frowning. He remained silent, but kept staring at the back of the male pilot.

"How was your meeting with the Commander?" Shinji asked getting out tea bags and a couple of additives.

"…" she said looking back to the male pilot. "It was adequate."

"I see," he said blinking. A silence came between them as Rei thought about asking him questions. Pushing down the tightening of her insides, she saw that Shonj continued frowning and standing at the doorway in silence.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he asked putting tea bags in the teapot.

"I have new questions I would like to ask you," she stated. Shinji only nodded and continued staring at the kettle as it continued to boil the water.

"_I can answer those questions too you know,_" Shonj voiced tapping his foot a little. Glancing at him, she turned back to see the Third Child looking at her from the corners of his eyes. Strangely, there was no eeriness emitting when he did that. His eyes slowly went back to the stove.

"Who do you wish to answer those questions Miss Ayanami?" he asked hearing the kettle make a low whistle sound.

"…!?" Rei said startled. Thinking carefully, she tried calming down and ignored the imaginary person standing at the doorway.

"You are the only one here Ikari."

"_Tch_," Shonj said irritated and turned around walking into the living room. Multiple snickers were heard in the next room causing Rei to feel goosebumps form on her arms.

"…My apologies Miss Ayanami…you are correct," he said turning to her and bowing to her. Standing straight again, he turned off the burner. Grabbing a towel, he grabbed the kettle handle and began pouring the boiling water in the teapot. Placing it to the side, he added small amounts of additives to the tea he makes. He moved the tea bags up and down to mix it. Afterwards, he put the top on the pot and let it brew a little.

"Where would like to be served tea Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she thought glancing at the doorway. She heard multiple people talking. After listening for a little bit, she couldn't understand what they were saying. The apprehension seemed to be resonating stronger than before.

"Here."

"Very well," he said nodding. "What questions did you want to ask?"

"I would like to ask about yourself."

"…" he said blinking. Getting two teacups, he poured into one. Once it was ¾ full, he placed the teapot down and grabbed the drink. Turning to her, he offered the drink with both hands.

"Here you are Miss Ayanami," the male pilot said stoically. She grasped the teacup watching him retract his arms and turned slowly to the teapot. He poured himself some tea.

"I am listening," he said calmly seeing nothing coming out of the teapot. Nothing was splashing into the cup, but he figured from the angle he was pouring it was close to being over half full. Tilting the teapot back up, he set it down on the tray. Turning to her, he blinked.

"May I ask about your past?" she looked at the tea in the cup before looking up. Her eyes widen in fear. The evil and menacing aura was suddenly in the kitchen and nearby. Black-red eyes slowly peered over his shoulder blinking its eyes separately at her.

"You may ask, but I may not answer them."

"…" Rei blinked and tried backing up a little to realize she was already leaning against the wall. Taking a sip of the tea, she blinked. Recoiling a little, the black-red eyes were gone. The evil aura was gone too; however, Shinji's murky aura remained.

'_Do…not…ask…him…'_ her other self voiced in her head. Ayanami was about to open her mouth when she saw something slithering from the small refrigerator to the larger one. It was vile.

'…_**A…S…K…H…I…M…**_**' **a demented voice whispered with mirth as it faded away.

'_Do…not…listen…to…it,_' her other self stated immediately.

'…who…who is it?' Rei thought continuing to look at the space around the refrigerators. The apprehension festered more and gripped her insides more making her pulse and heart beat faster.

"…?" Shinji said seeing her looking at something to his right. He turned his head and saw there was nothing there except the refrigerators. His voices were watching what sounded like a sports game in the living room which seemed to distract most of them. Knowing that the TV was not turned on, he wondered if one of the voice's smart phones or tablets were in use.

"Miss Ayanami?" he asked turning back to her. He saw her flinch and looked slowly back at him.

"…yes?" Rei said quietly.

"Are you feeling well?" the male pilot asked seeing her slowly nod.

'…_**heeeeeeeeeeeeee…'**_ the distorted voice hissed. A face started pushing itself out of the kitchen wall backsplash. It was behind Shinji. She tried hard to ignore it and kept looking the Third Child. He was looking back at her with the same impassive stare.

'_Do…not…listen…do…not…give…in,' _Rei's double voiced sternly in her head.

'_**LIES! LIES! ALL LIES! LAYERS OF LIES! EVERYONE LIES!'**_ the evil voice roared to deafening volumes as it burst through the kitchen wall. A wave of blood and carnage splashed onto the floor as it traveled into the living room.

"…!?" Rei said not moving her eyes away from Shinji's. He continued to stare at hers. Goosebumps flared all over her as she felt the malice from the vile presence overpowering. Her hands started to shake. Blinking, the wall was repaired and the carnage on the floor was gone.

"Miss Ayanami…you are shaking," Shinji said and stepped forward. Reaching out his hands, he gently held onto her teacup. It stopped the liquid from splashing around and going over the lip.

"…what…!" she let out quietly when the evil and menacing presence materialized next to the Third Child. It was grinning inhumanly wide and staring her down with wide eyes. Its features were grotesque and revolting making her feel sick. Her face became terrified as she saw it in her peripheral vision.

'_DO NOT ASK HIM! DO NOT LOOK AT IT!_' her double shouted in her head.

'…_**YYYYYYEEEEE #$ #EEEESSSSS$ %*&$d…O…n…'…T…a…S…k! DON'T BE CURIOUS! DON'T WONDER!'**_ it barked at her sadistically as its voice changed to various tones and pitches randomly.

"…!?" Rei said feeling herself hyperventilating as she shook all over. She was pressing herself hard against the wall and did not look at it. Her eyes stayed on the dark magenta eyes in front of her. The evil presence breathed deeply and monstrously then giggled as an innocent sounding boy.

"Miss Ayanami…" Shinji asked as he felt the evil voice wrap parts of itself around his body. One wrapped around his neck and felt himself shiver from how cold and clammy the voice's flesh felt against his skin. It murderously gripped him and ripped his body apart. Pain shot through him and caused all his limbs to burn and scream in agony. Controlling his muscles and facial expression, he prevented himself fall to the floor.

"…!" Ayanami said watching Shinji get ripped apart as blood splashed onto her. Not even shielding herself, she saw only the Third Child's head be held up with one of the evil creature's appendages. Her mouth opened and quivered as her eyes became small never feeling so terrified this much before. It was an emotion that was ripping her nerves and mind apart in horror.

"…what is wrong?" the male pilot's head talked to her. Blood started flowing out his nose as he remained stoic. The vile individual started cackling uncontrollably into multiple voices. Multiple syringes extended out of a couple of its tentacles. Without hesitation, it started stabbing itself harshly as it continued its demented howling of mirth.

'…_**wOnDeRfUl!…BlIsSfUL!…'**_ it screeched in pain and pleasure in front of her.

Black blood was pouring out of it profusely. A part of its vile face extended in front of her as she veered her head to the right. She looked into its black-red eye that fell out. It rolled onto her chest and down her stomach till it made a wet splat on the floor between her legs. Her school uniform became stained with the black blood as it smelled vile. Inside the eye socket was a black and red bloody hole. The walls in it pulsated as a crude shark mouth split open deep inside.

'…_**you-YoU-yOuuuuuuuuuuu…w…a…n…t…to know…e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g…don't you-Don't You!-DON'T YOU!-DDDD#$# OOOOONNNN#$%NNN'TTTT! y...O...u?,' **_it said in a mix match of sounds. Some were normal voices to demented ones to multiple glitches to white noise interference.

"…" Rei said feeling something in her mind shut off causing her to blackout.

"…?" Shinji said watching the First Child faint and slide down the wall to the floor. He was still holding her teacup.

Even moving his eyes hurt from feeling his body being ripped apart. The evil voiced vanished just when the female pilot closed her eyes. Gingerly moving the teacup to the counter, he reached into his pocket. Getting out a tissue, he wiped and held his nose. Getting a paper towel and disinfectant, he sprayed it in the sink. Taking it, he went back to where he was standing. He began wiping up the blood that fell from his nose onto the floor. Luckily, none stained his shirt or pants. Looking back at the tissue, the bleeding stopped. Wiping his nose again, he balled up the tissue and paper towel. Tossing it in the trash bin, he went to the sink and washed his hands.

'_What the-hey!_' Shonj said from the doorway to the kitchen. He bolted toward the First Child and kneeled next to her.

'_What did you do!?'_ he stated in worry and anger.

'I did nothing sir. Miss Ayanami seemed to be not feeling well after asking me a couple of questions,' Shinji thought drying his hands gingerly and turning slowly to him. Shonj stood up and got in front of him.

'_I don't believe you_.'

'I see,' he thought slowly blinking and grimacing a little. The male pilot was still trying to get use to the agony all over him. Recalling when his spine was ripped out, this amount of pain was similar.

'_Whatever dirtbag,' _Shonj said frowning at him. '_I will take her to her room. Give me your body._'

'_Ah, ah, ah,_' Shinzin said walking into the kitchen with a grin and wagging a finger. '_He will take her to her room. You can venture into her dream world afterwards if you so desire…non-ideal Ikari.'_

'_Shut up! I don't want this faker touching my girl!_' Shonj stated pointing an accusing finger at Shinji who just blinked and impassively looked back between the two voices.

'_Have patience. In due time, the tables will turn to our favor,_' Shinzin said snickering a little and adjusted his glasses. He looked at Shinji and motioned his head at the fainted female pilot. The Third Child just bowed and gingerly walked in front of her.

'…' Shonj said crossing his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. He scowled seeing Rei get picked up and carried by the male pilot. The male pilot turned around and carefully stepped towards the living room. Like when he carried her out of the male side of the hot springs, it was excruciatingly all over his body. Clenching his teeth and grimacing, he entered the living room. The other voices heard heavy footsteps out of the kitchen and turned. Only Rana got up and headed towards him. The others stayed sitting and stared.

'_What happened?' _she asked seeing Ayanami unconscious. Looking back in the kitchen, Shinzin was smirking while cleaning his glasses. Shonj had a glare as he was following the male pilot.

'Miss Ayanami…fainted,' Shinji thought. He carefully went around the dining table and heading for Rei's room slowly.

'_She must have been under a lot of stress._'

'Seems…so,' he thought slowly feeling he was able to not grimace as much.

Reaching her door and sliding it open with his foot, both Shinji and Rana entered her room. Laying her down on her bed, he put a light blanket over the First Child. Turning around, he went to the door and didn't hear a second pair of footsteps. Going out of the room and turning around, Rana was sitting at the edge of bed. Shinji bowed a little in her direction and saw her smile. Closing the door, he turned around to see Shonj right behind him.

'_You…don't…go…near…her. Got it?'_ he said stabbing a pointer finger at his chest him with each word. Shinji blinked with an impassive face and bowed his head a little slowly.

'Very well sir. Excuse me,' the male pilot thought and walked around him. The voices watched as the boy walked back into the kitchen. Shonj turned back to the female pilot's room and went through it. He blinked in surprised to see the female voice giving the same expression as Shinji. However, her eyes were shining eerily.

'_H-hey…what's that look for?' _he asked startled a little.

'…' Rana said not even blinking while staring him down. She saw him raise his hands showing his palms.

'_I don't know what you are so uptight for…I'll watch her._'

'…_**no…**_' she said coldly not moving from her spot.

'_W-What? Why?'_ the blue-eye voice asked surprised that the female voice was showing this much hostility towards him. He had never seen it be like this before. The shining of her eyes were making its red-blue pigments icy and piercing.

'…_**figure it out…'**_ Rana said standing up slowly. She began slowly walking toward Shonj who took another step back.

'_Figure it out? What the hell are you talking about!?' _he said taking another step back and saw he was at the door. '_Seriously, what is your deal?!'_

'…_**leave…'**_ she said as a tanto appeared in her hand.

'_Like hell I'll lea—argh!'_ Shonj said falling backwards through the door. The other voices saw the blue-eye teen fall through the door and land on his back on the ground. A dagger had pierced his left shoulder. Pulling it out without gasping, Shonj stood up. The bleeding slowed down to a stop as the hole closed up slowly.

'_Damn it!'_ he said shaking his left arm a little and rolling his left shoulder. '_What the hell?!'_

'_You are pretty low moron,_' Sno said turning back to look at the sports game on the TV.

'_What?!'_ Shonj yelled at him then blinked.

He saw the adult voices just sighed out loud and turned back to the TV. Each was drinking a beer. Shinzin was sitting at the dining table. He had a laptop out with several books around him. Papers were spread out all around him as he was typing. His glasses were filled with the reflection of the computer screen. Much text was flashing by.

'…?' Shonj said trying to figure out what happened to them and why they weren't trying to help him. Out of the left corner of his eye, Shinji walked out of the hallway to Asuka's and Misato's room with a vacuum. Setting it on the ground, he pulled the power cord out and plugged it into a wall socket. Turning it on, he began cleaning the floor with a stoic face.

'…_what the…what is this?'_ he said to himself confused on their actions.


	48. In Pursuit of the Past

Chapter 48: In Pursuit of the Past

"I'm home," Asuka stated after opening the apartment door. She stayed at NERV a little bit. The redhead was talking with Kaji and trying to get him to go with her somewhere. However, she was unsuccessful. Glancing down at the floor, there was only a pair of heels.

'…great…Wondergirl is here,' the redhead thought taking off her heels. 'Kaji kept saying he was busy…when will he see me as a real woman.'

Walking down the entrance hallway, something hit her nose as she started smelling the air.

'Did she clean?' Asuka thought turning the corner and looking at the living room.

It looked more cleaned than she remembered. Shrugging her shoulders, she went into her room. While changing clothes, she heard someone walking around in the apartment. Thinking it was the First Child, she continued. Once in comfortable clothes, she left her room. Hearing movement from the couch, she looked and blinked in surprise as the person got up and came to her.

'_Hey Asuka. What's up?'_ Sno stated and stopped a few feet away.

"…?!" she said rubbing her eyes and looking again.

'_What?' _he said looking behind him then back at her. '_Is there a ghost here or something?_'

'…how…is he here?' Asuka thought still having a hard time believing what she was seeing.

'_Heeelllloooo?'_ Sno said waving a hand in front of her. '_Earth to boob-head_.'

"Shut up," she said smacking his hand down. It made her freeze and look at her hand baffled.

'_Jeez! How do you pack so much bite?_' he said rubbing his hand that got hit.

'I hit him?' the Second Child thought not understanding what was going on.

'_You philosophizing your being or something? No matter how much you do, you won't realize a super power.'_

"…" Asuka said looking at him blinking.

'_Geez, did you hit your head again?' _Sno said with hands on his hips.

"…" she opened her mouth then closed it and closed her eyes.

'I must be more tired than I think,' she thought shaking her head and slapping her cheeks. She thought she heard something muffling nearby, but couldn't determine what it was. Opening her eyes, Sno was still standing there with hands on his hips.

'_You done acting weird?'_ he said with a smirk. '_If not, go ahead. This is amusing.'_

"Shut up," she said frowning at him.

'_Hooo, there is the firecracker,'_ he said smirking.

"How did you get here? Why are you here?" she demanded getting in front of him and poking his torso. Her finger hit his chest feeling the shirt over it; however, something felt off about it.

'_Really?'_ Sno said then sighed. '_Didn't Misato call you a while ago about coming here?'_

"…?" Asuka said blinking in surprise again. Shaking her head again, she grabbed his shirt collar. It felt real. The muffling was heard again, but she ignored it.

"How do you know that?" the redhead demanded.

'_What is your problem hot head? Ayanami told me when I came to visit. Apparently this is a show and tell of my past.'_

"Oh yeah? You going to spill the beans or something?"

'_I might if ya really want to know,'_ Sno said still smirking.

"…" Asuka said letting go then put her hands on her hips. "Okay so spill."

'_I'm not going to talk the entire time standing up,'_ he said turning around to the couch. She followed him. The look-alike sat on the middle space while the redhead occupied the armrest to his right. Seeing the gap between them, he gave her a deadpan expression.

'_Am I that repulsive to sit next to?_'

"Shut up and start talking," Asuka said crossing her arms over her chest. She started to rub her upper arms feeling a slight coldness in the air.

'_Let me get a drink first,'_ Sno said raising his hands and snapped his fingers. Asuka jumped off the armrest and stood up stiff.

"…" Shinji said standing behind the couch and looking at her with only his eyes. The male pilot was facing the TV wearing his school clothes from earlier. His eyes slowly turned to Sno.

"Yes sir?"

'_I'll have my usual,' _he said in which Shinji blinked. His eyes moved slowly and saw Asuka still standing there stiffened.

"Would you care for a drink Miss Soryu?"

"…" she said blinking and trying to figure out what was going on. Thinking the same way in the vent ducts at NERV, her expression changed to a scowl.

'_Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!' _Sno said getting up quickly to be between them. He had his palms up at Asuka.

'_There is no need to be like that. You want to know and I will tell you. Just sit down alright?'_

"…" she said continuing to scowl at him.

"…" Shinji said continuing to look stoically at her.

"…" Asuka said slowly moving to the armrest while not taking her eyes off of the male pilot. Sno sighed and started heading around the other side to sit back in the space he was before.

'_I guess a drink for me then.'_

"Very well," the Third Child said bowing a little. He turned toward the kitchen and walked.

'_I take it you don't like him that much?'_

"He's my rival and a lunatic," she said never taking her eyes off of him as he entered the kitchen.

'_That's good to know,'_ Sno said smiling looking at the kitchen doorway. He looked at the TV remote next to him and grabbed it. Turning the TV on, another sports game was on.

'…wha…?' Asuka thought startled from seeing the TV get turned on.

Turning to it, it was a baseball game. She looked back at Sno and saw him look interested in the sport. Hearing movement in the kitchen, she turned back to doorway and saw something flying pass by. It impacted the left wall hard with a loud wet splat. Blood shot out into the kitchen and a little bit into living rom. Her eyes widen with fright.

'_So…where do you want me to start with?'_ Sno asked resting his elbows on his knees as a crack of a bat was heard on the TV.

"…h-hey…what's-!?" she whispered then closed her mouth seeing the Third Child come out of the kitchen with a small tray. He was spotted lightly with blood on his clothes. The left side of his face had spots as well. There were two drinks on the tray. His expression was impassive but his eye color seemed to shine a little more than normal. He stopped at a distance which covered the view into the kitchen. Extending the tray, his look-alike took both.

"Is there anything else?"

'_Nah…how about you scaredy-cat?_**' **he asked popping the top off one glass soda bottle.

"…" Asuka said not understanding and feeling uncomfortable.

She watched him as she slowly shook her head side to side. He bowed and the view of the kitchen opened up. Something from the ceiling had wrapped a thick tentacle around the body that hit the wall. It was Pen-Pen all bloody over. Sounds of rapid sucking and breathing were heard as the penguin's dead body was being pulled up to the ceiling. When Shinji stood straight and covered the view, a loud crunch and blood bursting splat was heard making Asuka jump.

"Are you feeling well Miss Soryu?"

"…wha…wha…what's in there?" she whispered quietly not taking her eyes off of the male pilot. Sno looked at her with a lone raised eyebrow. Shooing Shinji away, he bowed his head and turned around. He went back into the kitchen. Asuka's eyes widen again seeing no blood anywhere or strange creature.

'_What's in where?'_ Sno asked.

"…the…kitchen…there was," she whispered and felt a large headache brewing. Closing her eyes and squeezing them, she repeated frantically in her mind that she had to be dreaming.

'_Hey Shinji. Bring some aspirin!'_ Sno shouted turning to the kitchen. Asuka's eyes widened when she heard Pen-Pen talking in the kitchen. Looking up, the male pilot came out with a plate of shishami and a beer that looked cold.

"Here you are sir," Shinji said placing the plate down on the small table for the large bird along with his drink.

"Wark-wark (Thanks!)" Pen-Pen stated with a greedy grin on his face looking at the food.

"Welcome. Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked in a kneel position. Seeing the penguin shake his head, the Third Child bowed his head and stood up. Turning back to the kitchen, he walked toward it as Pen-Pen started eating.

'_Anyways, what were you—yeah!'_ Sno said watching the game. Another loud crack of the bat was heard on the TV along with the audience cheering. '_Come on…come on.'_

"…" Asuka glanced at the TV seeing the baseball continue flying toward the stands down the middle of the field. Something in her peripheral started moving. Glancing over, it was Pen-Pen who looked a little more plumped than normal.

'_Almost…yes! Grand Slam! Knocked that sucker out of the park!' _ Sno said and made a movement with his arms like swing a bat.

When he swung toward the large bird, Pen-Pen exploded. Asuka covered herself instantly, feeling guts splash everywhere. Suddenly, she felt something flop in her lap. Looking down, the penguin's head was staring up at her with black-red eyes. Its stare felt evil and menacing. Blood flowing out of its face started turning black. It smelled vile and revolting.

'…_**A…r…E…y…O…u…C…u…R…i…O…u…S…a…S…k…Q…u…E…s…T…i…O…n…S**_' the familiar evil voice stated while making the beak's grin stretch wider and wider till skin was being torn.

"…!?" Asuka said shaking all over and hyperventilating. Shoving the head off of her, she bolted toward the entrance hallway.

'_Huh…h-hey! Asuka!?'_ Sno said setting his drink down and going after her.

"…!?" she said reaching the front door and bent down grabbing her school heels. As she stood up, she saw that the Third Child's backpack and shoes. She didn't remember seeing them when coming in. Not caring, she slammed the apartment door open and ran out. About to head for the elevator, she went for the stairs instead.

'No more! The hell with it! I don't care about that stupid operation or orders! They can throw me in a cell for all I care!' she thought quickly going down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she quickly placed her shoes on. Opening the door to the lobby, she quickly walked out heading towards Hikari's home.

"…?" Pen-Pen said confused when seeing the redhead suddenly bolt out of the apartment.

He jumped from hearing the front door slam open. Shinji came out of kitchen with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. The male pilot saw Sno hurrying toward the front door. Turning to Pen-Pen, the large bird looked back and shrugged his small shoulders. Blinking, he set the glass of water and aspirin on the dining table. Heading for the front entrance, Pen-Pen continued eating and drinking his beer. Entering in the hallway to the apartment door, it was wide open.

"…" Shinji said closing the door softly. Hearing the lock engage, he went back to the living room. Upon turning the corner, Sno was standing in front of him.

'_You did something, didn't you,' _he said in an accusing tone putting his hands in his pockets.

'I did not sir,' the male pilot thought back stoically.

'_Oh yeah? Why did she bolt the hell out of here?_'

'I do not know sir.'

'_That's bullshit,'_ Shonj stated from the dining table. Shino and Shoji were sitting in the remaining chairs. Shinzin was still typing away while having a book open.

'_Come on you two. You both know that he was nowhere near the fire demon,'_ Shino stated stretching his arms. '_Besides, crazy boy here was a little gun shy from turning on the TV.'_

'_I-I'm not gun shy!'_ Sno stated turning to the adult voice who smirked a little. The silver-eye voice grinned as if he discovered something and closed his laptop. All the books and papers disappeared with the computer. He stood up.

'_Let's go,' _Shinzin said ignoring the surprised looks on the voices' faces. Shinji looked at him with his same impassive expression. '_Go get her. You can say goodbye to others if you want to.'_

'Very well sir,' Shinji thought bowing to him. Ignoring the small arguments from the teenage voices, he went toward Rei's room. Standing in front of it, he knocked quietly. Hearing someone come to the door, he opened it slightly. Rana had a tanto out then made it disappear seeing him. She came to the door and got close.

'I was informed we are departing now.'

'_Oh, okay,' _she said smiling at him. '_She seems to be okay. Just sleeping.' _

'…' Shinji thought blinking a little confused at her. The other voices had been acting odd as well. About to ask Rana a question, he heard a deep chuckle. Feeling the dark clone's head move side to side inside his mind, he bowed internally.

'Very well,' he thought to it and step out of the way. Opening the sliding door quietly, she stepped through. Closing the door, Shinji looked at the First Child who was still unconscious.

"Good day Miss Ayanami," he said quietly and closed the door quietly. Turning around, he saw all the male voices were going into the entrance hallway. Going to Pen-Pen, he had finished his meal and was drinking his beer. Kneeling down on his knees, the penguin turned to him.

"War-wark wark? (Heading out?)"

"Yes sir. Is there anything I can get for you before departing?" he asked.

"Wark wa-wark wark. (No, I'm good. Come back again.)" Pen-Pen said smiling.

"Thank you sir," Shinji said bowing his head a little. "Until we meet again, good day."

Standing up, he and Rana walked to the entrance hallway. The others were already outside while she waited for him. Getting his shoes and backpack on, he opened the door for her. Smiling at him and exiting, he left the apartment as well. He closed the door softly causing the lock mechanism to sound.

Walking on the sidewalk toward his home, Shinji just stared in front of him. Like the evening he was discharged from the Captain's household, both Sno and Shonj were both upset. As the Third Child walked forward with Rana walking beside him, the others were causing destruction and brutality towards pedestrians. It was more intense then last time. The difference this time was the voices surround him while doing their carnage. Their actions, sounds, and throwing things at him drowned out all the sound around him. Ignoring them, he continued walking taking deep breaths. Even when the voices threw stuff at him, he ignored the sensation of pain and kept walking.

"…" Shinji said stopping at a red light at a crosswalk.

A half an hour went by when he stopped at the light. The male voices were manically speaking to him and altering his vision. Sometimes, they would all be talking to him at once. Other times, they would talk consecutively and rapidly. His vision would turn surreal as sturdy structures became like rubber and flopped to the ground. Sometimes, he would see himself sinking into the sidewalk; however, he would eventually slowly rise out of it. Rana tried to block some of the attacks; however, she got pushed into the street when a delivery truck went by. Her body splattered all over the road.

"…" he said looking back at the light as it turned green.

As he started crossing the street, he reached into his backpack. Getting out his S-DAT player, he placed the ear buds in. Seeing the black tape already inside, he pressed play. The small drums in the cassette slowly turned as the digital screen indicated what track he was on. No audio was playing as he zipped up his backpack and moved it behind him. Stepping onto the sidewalk, a Banshee scream sounded with the sound of a saw buzzing to life. It spun quickly before it whined down a little hearing it cut into something fleshy. The screaming became a high shrill till it started gargling.

"Hey, you alright there?" a stranger asked walking toward the opposite direction. He saw a male teenager with earphones that looked pale.

"Yes, I am sir. I am a little tired," the male pilot said with a nod to the stranger. Seeing him nod back and walk passed him, the teen continued. Despite hearing the torture and reacting to it, he noticed that he could hear sounds around him. The male voices were gone and as well as the mayhem they were doing. An evil presence materialized next to him.

'…_**ahhhhhhhh…MuCh BeTtEr,'**_ the dark clone said to his left walking with him. Glancing over, the black-red eyes looked at him with a murderous smile on his face. Malice emitted from it as Shinji continued to have a stoic face.

'Good evening sir,' he thought nodding to it.

'_**GGGGGGGGGGGo…ooooo…d…E-V-E-N-I-N-G!'**_ it shouted at him pleased.

Both looked forward and walked. For a half-a mile, the evil voice walked beside him and did not say a word. However, people around them suddenly shivered visibly. One person who was sitting on the sidewalk started muttering about an evil aura with fear in his face. Shinji ignored him and continue walking. A frightened yelp from the soundtrack was heard. Glancing to left, the black-red eyed voice was not there. Stopping and turning around, he found the dark clone swinging a bloody crowbar at the sitting man. Strangely, the man was reacting as if a ghost was attacking him.

"…!" Shinji said startled from hearing the cassette player fast forward. Looking down, his thumb had pressed down on the button. Letting go, the track turned into a brutal beat down. The sounds emitting from the track were mimicking how the dark clone was beating the pedestrian with the crowbar.

A vision went through his eyes seeing a tattered and torn young child with an axe. It was swing the blade down repeatedly on a featureless doctor. Blood was flying through the air as the featureless boy kept swinging. After the last swing, the boy let out a deep monstrous scream that started coating the child black from inside its mouth. The feeling of the black substance felt bone cold, vile, and reeked of death and human waste. The volume kept increasing louder and louder through the ear phones. All the sensations were making Shinji's head throb visibly as all his senses were burning viciously.

"…!" he said breathing hard causing him bend over a little. Closing his eyes, the male pilot concentrated on listening to creepy sounds that were emitting from the audio track. Once feeling composed again, he stood back up. Opening his eyes, he saw the pedestrian running away. Blinking and turning around, the dark clone was standing in front of him closely. He didn't have an alterations as it looked like his identical twin with a black tint to its pale skin.

'…_**d…O…y…O…u…R…e…M…e…M…b…E…R…?' **_it asked with a small evil smile.

'Remember?' he thought walking forward. The dark clone walked backwards keeping the same stride and closeness to him.

'_**MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM…yyyyyyeeee$# $^ &eeeessssss…the-THE FIRST TURNING…HEHEHE…HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA…the release of spawning**_…' it whispered with much pleasure.

'I see,' the male pilot thought still looking at the dark clone with an expressionless face. His stoic emotion seemed to make the other smile more. It was giving him a toothy grin.

'…_**tell me-TeLl Me-TELL ME!…have you THOUGHT!WONDERED!PONDERED!CONTEMPLATED!BROODED!MUSED!REFLECTED!…o…n…m…y…p…r…o…p…o…s…a…l?'**_ it asked speaking normal, fast, then slowed down.

'…' Shinji thought blinking and continuing to walk forward as it walked backwards. 'I have sir.'

'_**I KNOW YOU HAVE MY SEED!'**_it screamed at him viciously while grinning wider. '_**…curious…CCCCCUUUU #$&RRRIII!( &%^OOOOUUUSSSS…wHaT iS yOuR AnSwEr?'**_

'My answer doesn't matter sir,' Shinji said impassively as the evil voice gripped his head got nose to nose with him.

Despite how vile his touch was, he didn't cause his body to tremor. Not changing his expression, the dark clone uttered a distorted chuckle. Suddenly, it took its right hand and thrust it through the Third Child's chest and ripped out an organ. The sensation of pain riled through him intensely causing the male pilot to violently shake. Controlling himself, he looked down at what was pulled out.

His heart was in his bloody hand. It was beating normally with all the internal tubes still connected to it. He knew that if internal organs were exposed to air, they would turn red due to oxidation. However, it didn't. More than half of his heart had blackened in pigmentation as it pumped at a little quicker than his usual calm rate. Another body flesh rip was heard as a second heart came into view. It was entirely black and pulsated in slow motion.

'…_**a…L…m…O…s…T…m…Y…s…E…e…D…' **_it said slowly while black and red blood pooled all over the sidewalk.

Shinji nodded and looked up. The dark clone was not in front or around him. Looking down again, there was no heart ripped out or blood on the ground. Viewing where he was, there was a park to his right. It would be another mile till he reached the outer city grass fields. Taking a step forward, he noticed someone sitting on one of the park benches alone. Recognizing her, he was about to continue forward when the evil voice hissed at him. Stopping, he turned and headed toward the person sitting.

Rayne couldn't sleep or relax in her apartment. The information that Jack pulled up on the two dead SEELE agents was agitating. All the information they could get was just public information. Anything else was classified or higher in the security ranking.

==Earlier in the Day==

Once Rayne and her partner got back to the police station, Jack got his hacking team together. They began trying to gain access to one of SEELE's post locations. Only ten minutes went by when the station got a call. Chief Ryu came out of his office and told the hacking team to stop. Jack was about to protest when the chief stated that he got a call from higher ups to end any investigation on SEELE.

"Just like that? We didn't even scratch their surface!" Jack stated in irritation.

"Look, I am not pleased either. I rather find out who we are dealing with than just turning a blind's eye to this," the police chief said.

"Then let me and my team work our magic and come up with some answers," the police officer persuaded.

"Sorry Jack. For your sake and the asses of everyone in this station, do not hack SEELE."

"…all of us would get the can?" Nami asked adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah. The high brass sounded displease. I'll be meeting with them tomorrow so I can find out anything about this. As for right now, this case with our secret agents will be on the back burner…that goes for you too Rayne," Ryu said turning toward the young female officer who was leaning against a desk. She frowned and looked to the side.

==Present==

"…this is so frustrating," Rayne said after sighing out loud. Leaning back on the park bench, she looked at the night sky.

'SEELE…it sounds so familiar…?' she thought then shallow footsteps were heard walking toward her. Looking to her left, her eyes widened a little seeing the male pilot in his school clothes.

"Good evening Miss Rayne. How are you?" Shinji said after bowing to her and taking off his ear buds. He pressed the stop button and put the S-DAT player in his backpack.

'…what is going on…that aura from that operation is around him,' she thought feeling her voice trapped in her throat. His eyes were the same murky dark magenta color and his expression was stoic. After several moments of silence and staring, nothing happened.

"Is something the matter Miss Rayne?"

'Doesn't seem like he will change,' she thought breathing a little easier.

"Evening Shinji. I have been better."

"A long day at office so to speak?"

"Y-yeah…it has been an eventful day. What are you doing out and about?"

"I am heading home from a social visit with co-workers," he said blinking.

"That sounds nice," she said then remembered that he put his S-DAT in his backpack. The "Info Gave" project came to her mind then shook her head.

'I do not want to know what caused him to go mad. It is better to not know,' she thought looking at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss Rayne?" he asked calmly. She sat back on the bench and wondered what he would do. He saw her pat the space next to her on the bench.

"If you don't mind…could you keep me company for a little bit?" she asked. She saw him bow slightly. Moving to the space next to her, he sat down and placed his hands on his knees. After glancing at him for a little bit, he glanced at her. Turning to look forward, Rayne looked at the ground. Still feeling the evil aura around them, she started talking.

"Mind if I speak my wondering thoughts?"

"I do not mind. Do you wish for me to add commentary or just listen?" he asked. Rayne glanced at him and gave a small smirk.

"Maybe both."

"Very well," he said with a blink and saw her look forward.

"…you know, there are times in which I kind of wonder of where I came from. I know that I was raised in a neighboring city, but was never told where I was born from. Don't know who my parents or remember much memories of growing up at a very young age," she said looking up to the night.

"I know I was up in a foster program. As much as I appreciated the kindness and opportunities it provided, I felt out of place. Even growing up, I felt odd and different from all the other kids. Wasn't the smartest or athletic, just a person that blended with the rest," the young female said clasping her hands together still looking at the sky. She glanced at him and saw him looking at her with his head turned toward her.

"Did you ever get that same feeling of being odd and different?"

"In some respects, more ways than one," Shinji answered calmly.

"Yeah? More ways than one…I thought like that too long time ago," Rayne said with a slight smile at him. She turned toward the grass area of the park that was covered with lights and shadows.

"When I hit puberty…something inside me drastically changed. I don't know what happened, but I seemed to increase: physically, stamina, perception, and agility. At first, it was like a thrill. I thought that I became "super girl". However…that didn't last long. It made me feel even more isolated than before."

"Is that why you went into law enforcement?" he asked calmly.

"Heh…I would be lying to you if I said no way. The force felt like it was a place where I can use my abilities for something. If it helped people, it would make me feel better. To some extent...it does and doesn't," she stated then laughed a little.

"Sorry. I don't say my thoughts out loud much to anyone. I don't know why, but I feel like I can speak them with you."

"You shouldn't apologize Miss Rayne. Almost everyone would like someone to talk to and not fear that their inner thoughts will be rejected or questioned."

"Do you have someone that you can open up to?" she asked curious. She saw him move his head side to side.

"May I ask why?"

"Many of them are in the "Info Gave" group. Their end goal is to provide leverage for a leader…not give comfort," he stated glancing at her seeing her eyes instantly widen.

'He does know...Argh, who cares,' she thought shaking her head and looking at his face with a determined face.

"Look Shinji. I know I am a part of that project group. But believe me, I am not going to do it. I have kept my past away from many people I know. Even to this day, not a lot of them know about my past. It would be hypocritical of me to fish information out of you when you are kind of like me."

"…" he said blinking and not changing his expression. She kept her determined look. However, she slowly felt more uneasy as the evil aura continued to be around him.

'…_**hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee…'**_the evil voice stated hovering around the bench slowly and continuously. Shinji blinked again and turned forward. The dark clone stopped in front of him and grinned inhumanly wide.

"Very well," he said looking at him in which the evil voice began giggling uncontrollably.

"…!" Rayne said smiling at him feeling a sense of gaining his trust. It gave her a surge of relief and energy making her feel back to her old self. She was about to grab his hands, but stopped. Only his eyes moved to look at her from the corners of his eyes. He had an unreadable expression. Also, his eyes were eerily staring at her.

"Is there anything else?" he asked calmly.

'…' she thought remembering that expression. It strangely felt familiar as if she did that before. Shaking her head internally, she pondered about something that was bugging her. It gave her a couple of sleepless nights. She wondered if he already knew about the "Info-Gave" project, maybe he knew something else.

"Hey Shinji?"

"Yes Miss Rayne?"

"Would you happen to know…where I came from?" she asked looking at him. The evil aura around him faded away as well as his murky presence. It made him more approachable as if a dense fog lifted from the air.

"I have not seen files regarding you in NERVs main databank."

"I see," she said feeling a little disappointed.

She was unaware of the maniacal laughter that was raging in the male pilot's head. The dark clone was bashing it's head on a hallway door that was bleeding. Shouting between its fits of diabolical mirth, it said small bits of information. They were regarding about the young officer. The dark clone turned around and around in circles with a bloody face as it laughed evilly at everything around it. Shinji continued to hear the voice in his ears as its cackling and blood splattering bangs echoed and overlapped in his mind.

"There were linked files of you to another government organization Miss Rayne. Its name is SEELE."

"W-What?!" she asked looking surprised and shocked. She scooted right next to him and looked him face to face. "Tell me! What did the files say?"

"Just that you were born and raised in one of their facilities. Anything else, would be in SEELE's databank," Shinji said not flinching from her getting so close. His limbs started to have the shakes.

"…born…raised?" she said in a quiet tone looking at the pilot with wide lost eyes. Blinking, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Tell me where!? Where is the facility?! Did it say who my parents were?! When did you know about these things?!" Rayne demanded. Pushing him down to the bench, she mounted him to pin him.

"Tell me Shinji! Please tell me!" she asked feeling water filling up in her eyes.

"I know you have schizophrenia. I know you have a fear of being touch…but…but if what you said was a lie…I'll never forgive you!" Rayne stated with her face in front of his. His expression never changed as she looked at it. No fear, no coy vibe, no comfort, just a neutral, cold, and dead look he always gave.

"Do you wish to go to the place you were born from Miss Rayne?" he said calmly looking at her with shaking limbs. She looked at him with wild wonder.

"…It…still exists?"

"Yes."

"You can take me there?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Please take me there!"

"Very well," he said closing his eyes. "We should make an arrangement to do that later."

"Oh…o-okay," she said then looked at him shaking hard all over. She could feel his muscle spasms from her position on him.

"S-sorry," she said quietly and quickly got off him. She saw him struggle to sit up. Once sitting straight again, he interlocked his hands and breathed deeply. Watching him calm down, his semi-violent tremors faded away to just mild flinches.

"Is there anything else I can do for Miss Rayne?" Shinji asked with his eyes still closed.

"No. I think you helped me a lot today," she said standing up. Watching him, he slowly stood up as well. The male pilot slowly turned to face her and bowed. His eyes were still closed.

"Very well. I hope you can get some sleep. Good night Miss Rayne," he said standing up and opening her eyes. Rayne was going to embrace him as thanks when she froze stiff and stared at him with fear.

"…!?" she said seeing his eyes.

He walked passed her and continued. Thinking about what she saw, she felt herself shiver all over. Glancing slowly back, the male pilot didn't look back as he turned on the sidewalk. His face became lost in the shadows of lights. Despite that, she could have sworn a small red sphere staring at her of where his right eye was.


	49. Tension

Chapter 49: Tension

The following days after the social visit were an odd sight for students at the high school. Classmates noticed something rather peculiar about the two female Eva pilots. Asuka seemed to be acting her normal self. However when it came to the male pilot, she either treated him as if he was invisible or walked the other way. Hikari thought it was strange when she saw that. Asking her friend what happened, Asuka would change the subject to something else. Even when the Class Rep tried to ask again, the redhead would steer around toward another topic.

As for Ayanami, she seemed to regress back to staring out the window. Students were expecting her to sit next to Shinji during breaks and lunches, but she never did. Even passing by each other, she never looked at him or said anything to him. It seemed that she changed back to being the "Ice Queen" again. Seeing both female pilots' actions made students do double takes and start whispering amongst themselves.

What made students wary of asking what happen was the behavior of the Third Child. He acted the same as he usually did. Thinking something did happen, most students didn't have the courage to go ask him. Almost all felt that if they approached him, the other two Eva pilots would confront them later. They weren't too keen on wanting to be on a bad end of things. However on the third day, three people were looking at all the pilots. Two male students looked at both female pilots seeing Asuka talking with the Class Rep and Rei staring out the window. Both turned to the male pilot who was typing on his school laptop.

"Oi, Kensuke. You think somethin's up with them," Toji asked.

"I don't know. It does look that way," the bespectacled student stated. He heard his friend stand up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?"

"Wha'cha think? Going to ask Shin-man what's up," he said and heard two movements. One was from where Asuka was and the other was probably from where Rei was at.

"Maybe that is not a wise idea Toji…hey!" Kensuke stated then saw the jock walk to the front ignoring him. Despite being use to Shinji's demeanor and aura, there were times talking to the pilot was difficult for him. He turned around and looked down.

"Hey Shin-man," Toji said. He put up his hand when he saw the teen boy get up to do his usual bow and greet. The Third Child sat back down and bowed his head a little.

"Hello Mr. Suzuhara. Is there something I can do for you?"

"You got time to spare?"

"Break is still on so yes. Is there something you like to discuss?"

"Yeah," Toji said and squatted down. He folded his arms and placed them on the edge of the Third Child's desk. Leaning his head on top of his forearms, he spoke in whispers.

"Did ya get in a fight with the Fire Demon and Ice Queen?" he asked. The tracksuit wearing teen realized that the two people he mentioned were glancing in his direction. Goosebumps were felt on his skin as if he hit a hot topic.

"In what terms of a fight are you referring?" Shinji asked in a low volume.

"Uhh…like an argument or somethin'?"

"…" the male pilot said pausing before answering. "To my recollection, no."

"Really? Why are they avoiding ya all the sudden?" Toji asked.

"…" Shinji said with a blink. He turned his head slowly to the left. Looking at the First Child, she was looking out the window and fidgeted a little. Turning his head slowly to the right, he saw Asuka shifted her position. Instead of a side view, her back was toward him as she continued talking to the Class Rep.

'Something definitely happened,' Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke thought at the same time seeing the female pilots' movements when the male pilot looked at them. Shinji turned back to the jock.

"I am not sure Mr. Suzuhara. I have not acted differently toward them."

"Hmm," Suzuhara said thinking when something came to his mind. It had been on his mind for a while. He got even closer keeping his tone in a whisper.

"Well…did ya like, see them naked or something?"

'_Like that one time…'_ both Sno and Shonj said at the same time. Both were sitting on the desks next to Shinji. The teen voices had goofy grins on their faces remembering that one sleepover. In his peripheral, the adult voices had their eyes closed and nodded their head in agreement. Shinzin just adjusted his glasses while leaning against the teacher's desk. Rana blinked at them then looked at Shinji.

"…" Shinji said blinking with a stoic face. "In a way, I have Mr. Suzuhara."

"…whoa…" the tracksuit student whispered in a surprised tone recoiling a little. His action caught the attention of three female students. Glancing at him, they saw a perverted look on his face. He got closer to the male pilot as his face was still impassive.

"Shin-man…as a friend, you got to spill the goods," Suzuhara said in a vigor whisper with his hands flat on the pilot's desk.

'…' Rana said blinking then look down at her chest. Opening her shirt collar and viewing down, she contemplated about that sleepover night.

'_Would Shinji like me more if I mimicked what those two did?' _Rana thought then turned red in embarrassment. She immediately shook her head.

"…spill the goods sir?" the male pilot asked tilting his head a little. Before Toji could continue, a presence came next to them. Bot looked up to see the Class Rep.

"What are you two talking about?" Horaki asked in an authoritative tone. She brought up her hand when the male pilot was going to get up. He sat down and turned his head to bow a little toward her.

"Nothing," Toji said with a smirk. "We are havin' a man to man chat."

"Oh really?" she asked with her hands on her hips and looked the male pilot. "Is that true Ikari?"

"Based on the subject matter Ms. Horaki, yes," he said blinking.

"…" she said looking at Shinji a little bit before turning to Suzuhara. The Class Rep didn't glance over at Ayanami because she knew that the female pilot's head had turned toward them when she walked to both of the boys. Deciding to do some investigation later, she sighed.

"Okay. As long as you keep it appropriate. Especially you Suzuhara," she stated looking sternly at the jock before walking back at her desk.

"Tch. She is always on my case man," Toji muttered with a sigh.

"I have heard that behavior is another form of caring," Shinji said looking at his fellow classmate. The statement caught him off guard.

"Eh? You think so?"

"Possibly," Shinji said with a stoic expression and a blink.

"Huh…" the track teen whispered then looked back at the Class Rep. Suzuhara scratched his head then shrugged his shoulders. Remembering what they were talking about and getting excited, the next period bell rang.

"Rats…just when we were at the juicy stuff," Toji muttered and went back to his seat. As he did, the Second Child was in her seat and glanced at him with indifference. Smirking at her, he sat down at his seat and ignored her frown at him. Putting hands behind his head, his left elbow blocked the view of Ayanami. He noticed her following him with her eyes as he went to his seat.

'Can't stand her staring. It's like a vampire looking at ya,' he thought shivering a little as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"…" the First Child said then went back to looking through the window.

Both female pilots continued to ignore looking at the Third Child. After the period was over, it was lunchtime. Horaki quickly set her things aside and reached down to grab hold of her bento. Placing it in her lap, she glanced over at Shinji who was finishing up his notes. Once done, he closed his laptop and reached into his backpack. Seeing him pulling out his lunch box, she got out of her desk and walked over to him. It drew the attention of the two female pilots.

"Umm…Ikari?" she asked near his desk.

"Yes Miss Horaki. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked placing his lunchbox on his desk and looking at her.

"…" Hikari said seeing four students looking at them intently. Ignoring them and clearing her throat, she continued.

"Do you mind having lunch with me again?" she asked and saw the four people react. Both Asuka and Rei looked at her with surprise and had their mouths open a little. Toji and Kensuke just raised their eyebrows. Shinji heard Sno and Shonj snicker and nodded their heads. The others didn't object which he bowed to them internally.

"I do not mind Miss Horaki. Shall we eat in the previous location?" he said standing up.

"Sure," Hikari said with a small smile.

"Very well," the male pilot said with a small bow. Grabbing his lunchbox, both headed toward the classroom door.

'If Asuka won't tell me what happened, maybe Ikari will,' the Class Rep thought exiting the classroom with Shinji following her. The Second Child saw the two walk out with Sno following them. He had his hands in his pockets looking at her with an unreadable expression. At the same time, Rei saw both students walk out with just Shonj following them. He glanced back at her with a mocking expression before travelling behind them.

"…" Ayanami said blinking at the door. Turning to the window, she stared out and felt her face tighten. The hands on her skirt gripped into fists. Looking at her reflection, she didn't look calm. Something about seeing him walking with the Class Rep reminded her of an incident. The sleepover came to mind.

'…this…this is—' she thought until she saw someone stomping to where she was. Looking up, the Second Child had an irritated look. Going up the aisle she was on, she stopped near her desk. Without saying anything, the redhead reached down and grabbed Ayanami's left wrist. Pulling her out of her desk strongly, it surprised Rei.

"Come with me Wondergirl," Asuka said anxiously and turned around. She only got one step forward when she stopped moving feeling the other female pilot pull her arm back. The Second Child kept her hold on the other's wrist.

"Why?" Rei asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"You know why. Just shut up and come with me," the Second Child said turning around and looked sternly at the First Child.

"…daaammmmnnnn…" both Kensuke and Toji said to themselves. Aida had his cam recorder out. Angling it toward them on his desk, he started rolling seeing the "Fire Demon" and the "Ice Queen" facing off.

"I don't understand…let go of me," the blue-hair teen stated quietly.

"Drop the stupid doll act. I don't trust that idiot with her," she said. The First Child pulled her wrist free from the other pilot's grasp. Listening and interrupting what the Second Child said, it made her think that the redhead was feeling the same as her.

"Are you jealous Pilot Soryu?"

"…" Asuka said and got face to face with Rei. Both of them were looking at each other unpleasantly.

"Stop…playing…dumb…Wondergirl," the Second Child said evenly.

'Catfight…it's going to be a catfight!' both male students said watching them intently and gripping their desks.

"I am not playing…Pilot," Rei whispered annoyed at the redhead.

"I am not playing either," Asuka whispered back looking angrier at her. "Help me find where that psycho monster took Hikari. I don't want her to end up dead."

"…" Ayanami said not dropping her annoyed look. Given face of the Third Child's recent developments and his mental status, anyone with him was in danger. Finding the Class Rep was necessary.

"…fine…"

"…!" Toji and Kensuke said. Both watched the female pilots walk briskly to the classroom door and left the room. Suzuhara immediately stood up.

"H-Hey! Toji, where are you going?!" Aida said getting out of his seat and grabbing his cam recorder. He felt his friend grab his wrist and pulled him toward the door. Once there, the jock peered out the door and saw both female pilots going down the stairs.

"Toji, what's up!?" Kensuke said jumping in surprise when the tracksuit student turned around quickly. He clapped his shoulders with both hands.

"We got to follow them," he said smirking and sounding motivated.

"…" Aida said sighing. "Mind telling me why you want to be in the crosshairs of those two?"

"…" Toji whispered what he talked about with Shinji.

"He has!?" Kensuke said with both eyebrows up.

"Come on partner in crime. This is one scoop that we got to get!" Suzuhara said excited and left the classroom.

"…I hope I don't get my cam broken again," Aida muttered while slumping his shoulders. Adjusting his glasses, he followed his friend.

Away from anyone, two students sat in an area that gave a vantage point to look at part of the school grounds. Seeing that the lunch crowd started walking the area, both started to eat and engage in small talk.

"Hey Ikari?" the Class Rep said after swallowing her first bite.

"Yes Miss Horaki? Shinji said looking at how "appetizing" his lunch looked. Hearing his voices snickering around him, it was another trial session. Rana sat next to him and looked at his lunch. It made her a bit blue in the face.

"Did something happen between you, Asuka, and Ayanami?"

"Mr. Suzuhara asked the same question earlier. It does appear that something did happen," he said taking a first bite of his "lunch". Rana's face cringed watching him.

"Did you guys get into an argument?"

"…" Shinji said swallowing and feeling the inside of his throat getting cut up. He remained expressionless feeling the pain.

"I don't recall one recently," he said looking at his drink. It was a vicious black liquid and had a strong odor. Rana plugged her noise and looked away.

"How strange…what have guys done recently?" she asked continuing to eat and look at him as he drank his water.

"…" the male pilot said feeling the thick liquid burn his mouth and throat. It felt like his breathing was blocked as it slowly traveled to his stomach. He closed his eyes and focused on not gagging. Rana peered back to look at him.

"A few days ago, I visited Captain Katsuragi's apartment for a social visit."

"That sounds nice…did something happen there?"

"…in a sense…I think so," he said picking up another morsel of his "lunch" with his chopsticks.

'_You…you aren't seriously going to eat that?' _Rana asked a little mortified.

"…" the male pilot said and placed it in his mouth. It squirmed in his mouth before biting down on it. A pop occurred in his mouth in which he clenched his mouth close to prevent the liquid inside of it from flowing out of his mouth. Rana turned away from him and threw up in the bushes behind them. After his right eye twitched a little and hearing the male voices snickering, he swallowed it.

"…Miss Ayanami fainted after conversing with her a little," he said swallowing from feeling the "liquid" still in his mouth. He heard Rana spit a couple of times before breathing a little.

"Oh my," Hikari stated surprise and turned to him. "Was she alright?"

"I believe so. I think the recent activities of Angels and other work has been stressing her a good deal," Shinji said seeing Rana turn back forward having one hand covering her mouth.

"I can imagine with you, Asuka, and her being Eva pilots. It is a lot of responsibilities."

"…" he said taking another drink of his "water" that changed to a different pigment. It had a strong iron smell. The male pilot took a moderate drink of it knowing that it was potable. Rana made a sour face.

"Indeed," he said after taking the bottle away from his mouth.

"How about Asuka? She has been ignoring and avoiding you for a couple of days," the Class Rep asked. "It seemed to have started when she came to my house a couple of days ago looking a bit shook up."

"I see," he said as he put another portion of his "lunch" in his mouth. The wet sponge like texture was something he has eaten before. It wasn't as revolting as the other morsels; however, he was losing his appetite quickly. Rana made a small burp sound holding her stomach. Closing her eyes, she tried breathing deeply through her nose to lower down the bile in her throat.

"Did Miss Soryu say why?"

"No," Hikari said looking at her lunch and ate more before continuing. "She kept insisting that nothing was wrong; however, she asked me to let her stay the night at my house that evening."

"How troubling. I wonder if Miss Soryu visited you after she left Captain Katsuragi's apartment," the Third Child said seeing Rana place both of her hands at her side. Breathing out of her mouth, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you see her when you did your social visit?" she asked seeing him nod. "Did anything happen when she was there?"

"I'm not sure," Shinji said taking another "lunch" portion into his mouth. Another pop occurred followed by loud crunches as he chewed. The inside of his mouth felt cut up and bled. Rana turned away and hurled into the bushes again. The male voices were laughing at the two.

"I saw her for a few minutes before she left the apartment in haste. Mr. Pen-Pen looked at me startled and shrugged his shoulders."

"How bizarre…hee-hee," the Class Rep said giggling at him. "You make Pen-Pen sound like he was human."

"Yes…addressing anyone's name with a suffix is an old habit that hasn't died yet," he said as both continued to eat their lunches. Rana felt exhausted and placed her head on his right shoulder. Instead of watching him eat, she closed her eyes and plugged her nose.

Both Rei and Asuka had gone in different direction in searching for both the Third Child and the Class Rep. Minutes ticked by as their search was coming up empty handed. Toji was confused at why they split up, but decided to keep up with tailing from a distance. Kensuke tried reasoning with him to stop. But, he sighed in defeat seeing that he wasn't persuading the jock to stop the chase. They saw both female pilots see each other in a distance in which the redhead jogged toward the blue-haired one.

"Have you spotted them?" Asuka asked with an anxious and irritated expression.

"I have not Pilot Soryu," Rei said with a stoic face.

"Check around the buildings," she said and jogged away from her.

"…" the First Child said watching her go in a direction. Turning around, the female pilot started walking. Ever since that social visit, her confliction within herself grew so large that she felt incapacitated. It was like a heavy weight pulling her down. The feeling also created an invisible wall that prevented her from proceeding forward. Her second self also contributed by curtailing and resisting her from conversing with the Third Child.

"…" Ayanami said looking at the ground while thinking back to that evening.

-LATE EVENING OF SOCIAL VISIT; COUPLE DAYS AGO-

"…" Rei said slowly opening her eyes. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she slowly got up.

'Where am I?' she thought looking around slowly. '…this is my room…I am on my bed...how did I get here?'

'Wasn't I in the kitchen with Ikari?' Ayanami thought in her mind. She couldn't remember things clearly. Everything beyond him making tea was hazy and unclear. Feeling groggy, she slowly got out of her bed and headed toward her door. Opening it, the apartment was dark.

'Did Ikari go home?' she thought putting her hand on the wall as a guide to go to the bathroom. Going into that room, she flushed after finishing her business. She opened the door keeping the light on.

'It looks cleaner than before…Ikari must have cleaned the apartment while I was sleeping,' Rei thought walking to the hallway that had Asuka's and Misato's room.

Seeing the Second Child's room open, there was no one resting inside. Going to Misato's room, the door was closed. Sliding the door open a little, she saw that the Captain was not in her room either. Closing it, she went back to the bathroom. Turning off the light, she went back to her room. Closing her door, she realized she was still in her school uniform. Changing to her bed attire, she climbed into bed.

'…I wasn't able to get much information from Ikari…' Ayanami thought blinking and staring at the ceiling. 'The Commander…will not be happy about the results.'

A sensation went through her that made her grip the bed sheets. She noticed it occurred whenever both roommates were not home. It reminded her of when she was living alone. Before, she was use to it. Now, it made her feel anxiety, sadness, and angst.

'…this feeling will pass,' she thought shaking her head slightly and closed her eyes. However, the feeling was still there and seemed to be growing.

'…are you there…' Rei asked in her mind. The presence of her second self was not there as it never voiced anything. Even when she was sleeping, it sometimes never showed itself or voice anything. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and reason with herself.

'They are probably at NERV,' Ayanami thought; however, the feeling was eating her as she continued to lay there.

'Calling them is unnecessary. This emotion will…' she thought till something suddenly happened. She felt herself breathing quicker and shorter. Sweat started occurring all over her body. Her heartbeat was beating faster and faster. The emotion festered into something else that frightened her.

'What…what's going on!?' she thought sitting up and panicking. 'What's happening to me…I don't know…I don't understand…I can't stop it…who can…!?'

Immediately searching for her cell phone, she opened it. With shaking and frighten hands, she looked under contacts. Finding the person she wanted, she speed dialed the number. Placing the phone to her ear, she tried to control her breathing. No ringing was heard as she looked at the display.

"Weak…signal," she said to herself. The aspect that the Commander was too far away for her to call made her more scared. The person related to him came to mind as she quickly dialed his number. Putting the phone to her ear, she put a hand on her chest and gripped it feeling her heart beating too fast. Ringing was heard and after the second ring, a connection was made.

"Ikari!?" Rei said quickly in a panic.

[Miss Ayanami, what is wrong?] he said calmly. Hearing his voice suddenly stopped the sensations and anxiety inside her from growing.

"I…I don't know…my body was…reacting oddly…and I became frightened."

[How scary. Are you going to be alright?]

"I…" Rei said feeling the sensations subsiding quickly. "I believe so."

[That is good to hear. Are you feeling alright after passing out?]

"…I…passed out?"

[Yes. You did so while I was brewing tea in the kitchen]

"I…don't recall that very well. Did…you bring me to my room?"

[Yes…I carried you to your bed]

"…" Ayanami said remembering the image of him carrying her before. It made the sensations from before calm down even more to where she felt normal again.

"…I…I see…" she said gripping her chest differently.

[Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Ayanami?]

==Present==

'Ever since then…I have been unable to communicate with Ikari,' she thought lost in her thoughts as she continued looking for the two students that Asuka wanted found.

'The second self prevents me from conversing…also…Shonj looks hostile at me. I have to ignore Ikari to avoid him.'

'This makes getting information from Ikari…more cumbersome…I don't want the Commander to look at me in ill,' she thought turning around a corner of a building.

'…I…I don't like this…confliction,' Rei thought walking forward not noticing a group of people ahead of her.

Two students noticed a head of blue hair in the distance. Looking to their left, both recognized the student while a voice became paranoid.

"Isn't that Ayanami?" Hikari stated.

"Seems so," Shinji stated.

'_That group looks like thugs, go after her,'_ Shonj demanded.

"That group of students…oh no," the Class Rep said recognizing the jerseys worn by certain upperclassmen. She stood up in worry.

"Miss Horaki?" the male pilot asked ignoring the teen voice gripping his shirt collar and being at his face for ignoring him. Both saw her turn around.

"Please Ikari. Save Ayanami before they get her. Please hurry!" she said looking scared.

"Very well," Shinji said placing his lunchbox to the side. Hikari saw him start running in that direction. Placing her lunchbox down, she hurried and followed. Only Shonj and Rana followed the male pilot while the others stayed at the lunch area. The male teen voice stated a different route in which the Third Child complied.

'Damn!' Asuka said jogging across a courtyard toward a building corner. 'Where did that bastard freak take her!?'

Rounding the corner of a building, she instantly veered back to be out of sight. Peering around the corner, she recognized the riff-raff group. Ayanami was heading toward them still staring at the ground. The upperclassmen became aware of the Eva pilot and instantly lined up blocking her path. The Second Child saw Rei stop then looked up at the six members.

'Damn. Not them,' she said clenching her teeth. 'I can take on one or two, but not all of them.'

Both Toji and Kensuke saw the redhead's action and went behind a tree further away to the Second Child's left. Peering around it, they saw the First Child being confronted by a group of seniors. Aida already was pointing his cam when both recognized the upperclassmen.

"Oh shit man…it's Kazo and his gang," Toji said in a hush volume with a irritated expression.

"K-Kazo! We have to get Ayanami out of there!" Kensuke said in the same volume.

"You nuts! He'll break us like nothin'."

"But!"

"Hey…what are you two—" Hiraki started seeing them from a distance and headed toward them. She was about to wonder where did Shinji go to when Toji put a finger to his mouth. He motioned her to come over in which she quietly did. Peering around, she was more worried for Ayanami. The gang had spread out and surrounded the female student keeping their distance from her a little.

"Shhh! Keep quiet," Toji whispered before turning back to peering around the tree.

"What is Kazo doing there?" she whispered nervously.

"It is his turf. Nobody has gotten away unharmed by him and his gang."

"I'll go get help," she whispered when both of the male students grabbed her to stop her.

"That won't do a thing Class Rep. Each of those seniors got connections. All of their parents are pretty high up in the city. It won't matter if you got help," Kensuke said letting go and staring back at the showdown.

'Where are you Ikari!?' Hikari stated bringing a hand to her mouth in worry.

"Well looky here boys, if it isn't our Ice Queen," Kazo said causing some of the group members to chuckle. "Nice of ya to stop by."

"I must be going. Please move," Rei said with a cold and stoic tone.

'You are asking for it First!' Asuka thought clinching her hands into fists.

There were rumors about Kazo's gang of sexually assaulting female classmates or beating up male students. However, the stories never came to life and were just rumors. Administrative officials were rather quick to put down the investigation or press charges. All supposed victims transferred to another school and were hardily heard of again. As much as she didn't like Ayanami, she didn't wish to see her get raped.

"Oooo, she said please. How polite. Come boys, let's give her some room," Kazo said with a shark smile. The other seniors made an opening for the First Child as she walked calmly forward. It was held short as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ayanami. Why not hang with us for a bit? We can show you a good time and a few tips. What do you say?" the leader of the group said when the other upperclassmen chuckled again with grins.

"Let go of me," Rei said looking back to the leader who had his hand on her shoulder. She tried pulling away, but he placed his other hand on her free shoulder preventing her from moving.

"Now now, there is no reason to be shy or hostile. We just think you should reconsider regarding your position," Kazo said moving closer by putting an arm around her shoulders. "I mean, it would be a waste not to try an exotic girl like yourself. Am I right boys?"

The gang members muttered an approval with head nodding. Feeling insecure and remembering something similar in the past, she blinked seeing the upperclassmen take a step forward toward her. Everyone was so focused on the group that they didn't see a male student appear. He came out from the uphill slope on the opposite side of the building wall.

"Greetings gentlemen," Shinji said loud enough for the group to hear. The seniors nearby jumped and turned around to see the male Eva pilot materialized behind them. Both Shonj and Rana peered up from the ground behind the Third Child to look at what would happen.

"What the? Where did you come from punk?!" one member stated being the closest. The male pilot felt the evil and vile presence inside his head swimming. He was making sloshes as if he was in a body of liquid.

'…_**ggggii ##iivvveeee#%#mmmmmeeeeee…' **_it whispered in distortion, grinning madly.

"May I ask you gentlemen to let go of Miss Ayanami please," he said after slightly bowing to them.

'…_**t…H…e…M…u…S…i…C…a…L…s…C…o…R…e-tHeMuSiCaLsCoRe!-ThEmUsIcAlScOrE!-THEMUSICALSCORE!' **_the dark clone changed tones from slow to evil innocence to deranged to monstrous.

"I hate people that sneak up on me. You picked the wrong day shithead," the same member spoke. He charged at the pilot then threw a closeline with his right arm.

'_**oooooooooooof…their…a-G-o-N-y,**_' it said sweetly and hissing.

'…' Shinji thought ducking his head and turning to his right.

Instantly grabbing the gang member's arm, he pulled and continued turning around. The upperclassman did an arcing 180 while falling forward and being pulled down. When everyone saw the guy hit the ground, the Third Child twisted his arm and held it upward. Without pausing, he murderously stomped the gang member's right shoulder. A sickening crack was heard followed by the upperclassmen cry out in pain.

"Very well sir," Shinji said quietly while keeping a stoic expression and letting go. The gang member's arm fell to the ground as he rolled over on his back grimacing and holding onto his shoulder.


	50. Awakening

Chapter 50: Awakening

"…" Kazo and his other gang members said staring in semi-shock. Shinji stepped over the downed upperclassman and walked to where the leader was holding the First Child. All were trying to process what just happened. They wondered how the younger male student was able to do that without much effort.

'_Go get'em faker!' _Shonji said out loud.

'…' Rana said with a deadpan expression looking at the blue-eyed voice. Turning her attention to the back of the male pilot, she clasped her hands together and waited anxiously.

"…" Asuka said with her jaw hanging and eyes widen.

"…he's fucked…" Toji and Kensuke muttered in fright for the male Eva pilot.

'This feels like what happened before,' Hikari thought to herself feeling like seeing a déjà vu moment. She silently prayed.

"…Ikari…" Ayanami breathed looking at him with surprised eyes. Something about how this situation was turning out reminded her of something similar.

"H-Hey! What the hell y'all starin' for!" Kazo said looking at the others getting them out of their stupor. He pointed his finger in the male Eva pilot's direction.

"Get him!" he said seeing that Shinji was in front of his finger. Before anyone moved, the male pilot grabbed the leader's pointer finger with his left hand. Closing his fingers around it with his thumb out, he swiftly pushed Kazo's finger back. Rei flinched from hearing the gang leader's finger snap loudly.

"GAH!" the leader said letting go of Ayanami's shoulders and dropping to his knees on the ground. His gang members again stared at what was happening in shock.

"…" Rei said seeing the Third Child look at her with a stoic expression in front of her.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami," Shinji said with a blink. "Excuse me."

Just when Kazo looked up with anger holding his broken finger, the male pilot threw a left frontal kick in his face hard. Everyone watching saw him go down and scream in pain about his nose as it started bleeding. The male pilot blinked then turned around walking to the center of the group.

"Holy shit!" Toji and Kensuke said continuing to watch the brawl.

'Go Ikari!' Hikari and Rana thought.

"…" Asuka and Rei said blinking watching what was happening.

"You piece of shit!" an upperclassmen shouted from Shinji's left winding up a right punch and charging him.

Another one on the other side of him started doing the same thing. Turning to one charging him first, he waited. Dodging the punch to his left, the Third Child shoved a right palm strike into the upperclassman's Adam's apple. Turning around as the gang member choked and fell to his knees, Shinji took a fast side lunge to the right. Avoiding the right punch and bringing his arms up in a boxer pose at the same time, he pushed hard off his right leg. Unleashing a vicious right hook to the gang member's jaw, everyone saw a knockout as the upperclassman fall to the ground out cold.

Shinji moved to be in front of Ayanami and turned to the remaining two gang members. They saw their member with the throat hit struggling to get up. The dark magenta eye male student blinked then slowly moved only his eyes at the one holding his neck. The Third Child's eye movement looked eerily.

"You are dead junior!" one upperclassman shouted and rushed forward.

Coming up quickly, Shinji slowly moved his eyes at the charging upperclassman. Feeling the evil voice bite his teeth down, it gave a gnawing fest sensation all over his body. The male pilot felt goosebumps rile up and down his body making him feel more focused. Shinji shifted to an aggressive stance quickly. Taking a small lunging side step forward, he unleashed a fierce lunging right side kick into the gang member's chest. Falling hard backwards to the ground, the upperclassman felt his world become hazy as he ached all over. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat from the impact.

"Got you now dickhead!" the remaining one said about to spear him. He saw the male pilot stomp his right foot down while winding up his left hand back quickly. Just about to collide, Shinji torques his body and swung a downward punch. The fist impacted on the upperclassman's right temple hard. Falling to the ground and sliding to the male pilot's right, he was out cold. The six members of the gang were either out cold, in immense pain, or barely conscious.

'_Yeah! Eat dirt, punks!'_ Shonj shouted with fist pumps.

'…' Rana said staring at Shinji. The growing interest now manifested to something greater. It made her feel wants, desires, and needs to be closer to him than before. Thinking what would be closer, physical contact and more came to mind. Instead of feeling embarrassed and shy, she felt tension inside.

"…he…" Asuka started to say continuing to stare with her jaw hanging.

"He cleaned them out," Toji and Kensuke stated with their jaws hanging.

'Oh my god! It is like what happened back then!' Hiraki thought smiling in excitement. What transpired reminded her feeling and sensation from being saved and rescued.

"…" Rei said watching the male pilot turn around and walked forward.

He stopped in front of her with the same stoic expression. This turned out to be similar to when Shinji saved her in her room. It was from the time that the old man wanted to "play with her" when she was bare. During the aftermath of that past event, a sensation went through her. She didn't know what it was or what it meant. Now, she could identify the sensations and a growing desire.

"Miss Ayanami, have you been harmed?" Shinji asked with a slow blink.

"…no…" she said trying to control the surge of the desire. However, she took a step closer to him. A flashback of the activation accident of Eva-00 came to her. It was when the Commander came to her asking if she was okay. Being reminded of that memory, Ayanami thought it was the same as what happened now. Blinking, she looked at the male pilot's face carefully. Instead of the relieved look that the Commander gave when finding she was safe, the Third Child remained emotionless.

"That is good to hear," he said then slowly moving his eyes to the right. Everyone saw a gang member slowly get up near the two. It was the one that got palm strike in the throat. Shinji turned to him and backhand fisted his face with his right hand. The upperclassman flopped to the ground and coughed harshly. His face looked in agony.

'…_**hEeHeEhEeHeE…p-l-e-a-ssssss-i-n-g!'**_the evil voice whispered with sadistic pleasure.

'Thank you sir,' Shinji said blinking feeling it fade away from his mind. Turning back at Rei, she continued to look at him with a softer expression instead of her usual stoic.

"If you will excuse Miss Ayanami," he said with a small bow. Straightening back up, he turned toward where the Class Rep was behind a tree with Toji and Kensuke. He started walking toward her.

"…?" Rei said seeing him walk away.

Looking at where he was going, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari were peering at them from behind a tree. Seeing her and him heading toward her direction, it felt like what happened in the classroom when lunch started. What she felt from then festered again; however his expression, the sight of his back, and him walking away made the emotion feel harsher. It made it harder to stop the sensations and desire from taking control. The emotion made her grip her skirt with both hands and her face to grimace a little. She took a step toward him.

'_DO NOT GO TO HIM!'_ her second self stated loudly in her mind.

'…no…' she said in her mind taking more steps forward.

'_HE WILL ONLY HURT YOU!'_

'…Ikari…' she thought walking briskly filled with anxiety.

'_STOP YOU STUPID CHILD_!'

'…please…' Ayanami thought jogging at him with her arms reached out to him. Closing the gap, she embraced him quickly from behind. The impact caused him to take a hop forward before stopping. Her left arm crossed his stomach while her right arm hugged upward across his chest. Resting her mouth on the area between left shoulder and neck, she closed her eyes. Pressing herself against his back, Rei felt her face warm a little. A feeling of relief washed over her as she breathed in his scent.

'_Got to hurry!' _Rana said sprinting from her spot faster than Shonj did. Not caring if the other voice shouted at her, she merged into his body to guard his facial expression, mind, and body movement. Shonji merged shortly after. Unable to take over his mind and movements, he took over his senses.

"…!?" everyone said staring in shock at what the "Ice Queen" just did.

"…" Shinji said feeling both Rana and Shonj merge into him.

Feeling the trembling from his limbs stop, he blinked and looked forward. He saw the expressions on the three students behind the tree look at him with surprise. Kensuke was still rolling with his camera. Both male students heard a soft sigh next to them and blinked out of their stupor. Turning to the Class Rep, they recoiled seeing her have a dreamy look on her face. Standing up, she walked toward the "rescue" scene.

'Hiraki!' Asuka thought seeing the Class Rep walk from behind the tree. She snapped out of her stupor seeing her friend fine and well. Immediately walking toward her, she did not care about what the First Child was doing to the male pilot.

"Greetings again Miss Horaki," the Third Child said bowing his head a little.

"Ikari. That was amazing!" Horaki said smiling at him with her arms curled up still feeling the rush.

"Thank you Miss Horaki," he said with a blink and slowly moved his eyes left hearing someone briskly walking toward them.

"Hikari!" Asuka said relieved and embraced the Class Rep. It threw her off guard.

"Asuka?!"

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" the redhead said pulling back and look at her with a stern concerned face.

"What?" Hikari looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Where did this idiot take you?" Asuka continued.

"Gosh Asuka," the Class Rep said taking a step back for space. She pointed in a direction. Everyone turned around and saw the corner of a building that had an overhead.

"Ikari and I were just eating lunch there and chatting about stuff. He didn't do anything," she said. Ayanami heard what freckled student said and felt the emotion push a little more inside her.

"…uh…" Kensuke said looking back at Shinji and Rei. He leaned his head back a little while pulling at Toji's jersey. "…Toji?"

"Yeah?" the jock said looking at him then followed his line of sight. His eyebrows went up and leaned his back as well.

"…" Asuka said frowning a little. Reluctantly, she looked back at the other two pilots. She recoiled a little with a surprised face.

"By the way Ayanami," Hikari said turning back toward the female Eva pilot. "Are you alri-!?"

"…?" Shinji said seeing that the others were looking at them with a wave of tension.

Strangely, Rei embraced him firmer while pushing herself more into his back. Her hands gripped his shirt in a way to restrict his movements. Despite that, his tremors didn't occur though Shonj was enjoying the contact greatly. What he didn't see was that she was glaring at all of them. The sunlight angle caused her crimson eyes to deepen the pigmentation to give it a bolder and scary impression.

"Miss Horaki," Shinji said calmly with a stoic face. "Was the process of saving Miss Ayanami adequate?"

"Saving?" Toji, Kensuke, and Asuka said out loud blinking.

'…saving?' Rei said blinking and lifting her head a little. Everyone seemed less on edge from her moving a little. It changed her expression to a curious look.

"Y-Yeah…I think so. But, I think you will be in trouble anyways," Hikari said rubbing her arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps that formed.

"What do you mean?" Toji asked as he and Kensuke stepped closer to them. "Both of you saw what was going to happen?"

"Yeah. Me and Ikari saw Rei head towards Kazo and his gang. I kind of panicked a little and told him to go save Ayanami. He bolted here while I tried to catch up."

"…" Rei said feeling her heartbeat increase from hearing what the Class Rep said. Letting go of him, she moved to be directly behind him. Placing her hands on his back, she placed her head down on his upper back.

'…he…came for me…' she thought feeling her cheeks redden a little. 'The Commander…did something similar…yet…this doesn't feel the same.'

"Hey! What happened here!?"

The group turned to see a school official that shouted in surprise. He was looking at the upperclassmen down and beaten up on the ground. A couple more staffers came as well. One immediately went to go call for an ambulance.

Turning to the group of students nearby, he started heading toward them. Shinji excused himself and gently moved away from Rei. He turned toward the staffer and walked toward him. Everyone turned to see that a small crowd of students had built up near the building corner. They were all whispering and looking at the male pilot. Hikari saw a slight movement to her left and looked at Ayanami. Rei went back to her normal expression then turned around to follow him.

'…I've seen that look in my manga!' the Class Rep thought with a surprise. Toji and Kensuke followed afterwards as Shinji stopped and bowed a little to the official. Hikari walked forward to catch up with the group that was forming in front of the school staffer.

"…" Asuka said looking at how the group centered a little around the Third Child. Seeing that, it made her jealous of him for getting that attention. Not only that, but he would probably be rumored with a nickname for knocking out the infamous gang of the school. Staring at the back of his head, she felt her fingers grip her skirt. As she walked toward the group to add her witness testimonial, she bit the inside of her lip feeling something else.

'…if…if he could stop being a psycho…' she thought joining the group as they were explaining what happened.

As more school staffers came and ushered the crowd of students to disperse, the one talking to the group of students involved sighed. Tell the others that they maybe called for witness testimony, the official escorted Shinji to administration. Along the way, the male pilot made a suggestion. After thinking about it, the official stated that probably would save someone a trip. They went somewhere else first before heading toward the administration building.

Lunchtime ended and all the students walked back to class. Kensuke and Toji got to the classroom first so they could watch the video recording again. Rei walked back to her seat and sat down. She stared out the window reflecting on what had happened, how she felt, what she did, and how she would proceed forward. Hearing two familiar voices, Ayanami glanced over to see Asuka and Hikari talking with each other.

"…" Rei said seeing that the Class Rep was holding onto Shinji's lunchbox. Watching her move to his desk, his backpack was not there. Seeing her walk back to her seat, she placed the bento box in her bag. Blinking, Ayanami turned back to the window. With one hand under her chin holding her head up, the other closed into a fist.

At NERV HQ, Misato was busy doing paperwork. For the past week or two, the amount seemed never ending. However, something recently happened that made it more along with other things to take care of. Sighing out loud and leaning back in her office chair, she stared at the ceiling.

'When will it end,' she thought then heard her cell phone ring. Pulling it out, she hit the talk button.

"Hello. Katsuragi speaking."

[Afternoon Miss Katsuragi. This is the Principal of Tokyo-3 Municipal High School. How are you today?]

"I'm fine," Misato said sitting up feeling a little more focused. "What can I do for you today?"

[I have called to inform you that Ikari was involved in a fight with students today.]

'…oh no…' she thought feeling her eyes go wide. 'No, no, no, no.'

"A fight?" she continued gulping and fearing what possible could have happened.

[Yes. He got in a brawl with upperclassmen.]

"I-I see…is he alright?"

[Yes. Ikari is relatively unharmed] the principal said over the phone though didn't sound impressed or disappointed.

'…oh please…' Misato said closing her eyes and getting out her necklace. She held onto the cross.

'Please, please, please don't say what I think.'

"…how…how are the upperclassmen?" she asked dreading as she heard the person grab what sounded like papers.

[The upperclassmen involved had to be escorted to the hospital for their injuries. One has a broken jaw…another has a dislocated shoulder…another with an injured chest…another with an injured throat…another with a black eye…and the last one has a broken finger and nose] the school leader stated making Misato sigh in relief to herself.

'Thank god no one died…but defeating six upperclassmen…that sounds like a possible gang,' Misato thought.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know why the fight happened?"

[I do. The upperclassmen are part of a delinquent group that has caused trouble in our school in previous years. Student Ayanami was unfortunately caught by the lead delinquent; however, student Ikari prevented them from sexually assaulting her.]

"Oh my," Misato said blinking in surprise. "Is she okay?"

[Student Ayanami stated that she was fine when school staffers checked with her. She wasn't assaulted, but had unwanted advances from the lead delinquent of the group.]

"I feel relieved to hear that. You make it sound like you were there watching it."

[Fortunately, a student was recording the whole event from the beginning to the end.]

'Definitely Shinji's friend with glasses…I'll have to invite his friends over to get the scoop,' Misato said feeling less dread and calmer.

"I see. That definitely helps clear up things."

[Yes it does. Despite student Ikari's good deed, he violated school policy and injured fellow students. In talking with him, he said he understands and accepts responsibility. Therefore, he will be suspended from school for three weeks.]

"What?!" Misato said standing up surprised and agitated. "Three weeks?! That's his reward for saving his female classmate from being possibly gang raped by six upperclassmen?! Are you for real!?"

[That…is what the school has decided] the principal said but was a little quieter.

"…" the lavender hair said forming a tight fist in her free hand instead of lashing out. Despite thinking about how messed up it was, she knew that it would be the same result if employees were fighting. It didn't matter if the altercation was for a good or stupid reason, rules and policies are enforced to keep people from going that route. She composed herself to be more professional.

"I understand," Misato said in a neutral tone. "Do you need me to go there to sign papers or something?"

[Normally we would ask parents or guardians to come pick up their student. However, he doesn't live with you if I understand correctly] the principal stated calmly.

"That's correct. He lives by himself."

[…I'm sorry…you said he lives by himself?]

"Yes."

[He doesn't live with his father?] school offical stated confused.

"That's correct."

[…I see…] the principal said then heard muffling in the background. […given the nature of the circumstances, I will allow student Ikari to go home by himself. If, that is alright with you Miss Katsuragi]

"…" Misato said opening her mouth then stopped. Closing her mouth, she thought about telling the Commander. However, he was somewhere else in the world. She sighed through her nose.

"Yes. That is fine."

[Okay. Thank you for your time and understanding Miss Katsuragi.]

"Sure. Thanks for calling. Bye," she said and hanged up. Closing her cell phone and gently flopping it on her desk, she sat back down in her chair. Leaning back again, she rubbed her face and groaned.

"I can't believe it. School rules are stupid," she said leaning forward and putting her head on her desk. She started lifting her head up a little to gently hit the desk with her forehead.

'This "Info-Gave" operation hasn't been doing anyone any good…if anything, it is pushing Shinji further and further away from everyone. What relationships that were formed with him are burning away. Asuka won't talk with him anymore or anywhere…Ritsuko is scared of him…the bridge crew avoid him…the police guys have been busy...hell, I'm scared of him,' she thought continuing to head butt her desk softly.

'Rei seems to be the one that tries. That is some devotion to the Commander to follow his orders. However, she hasn't talked to him recently either…and now, he saves her from being taken advantage or more…by their seniors at school…I so want to see that video,' Misato thought lifting her head up.

"Argh! Why are things so difficult!?" she exasperated scratching her head. Looking up at the time, she marked when she would need to leave to go see her two wards.

During the last break before the final period, the teacher was informed of the circumstances regarding Ikari. Surprised at first, he calmed down. Going toward the Class Rep, he told her of the news and to make homework packages. He saw her look disappointed and told her that it could have been worse. Nodding, the last period started.

"Stand up. Bow. Dismissed," Hiraki voiced loud enough for everyone to hear after the bell sounded. As students began walking out of the classroom, she started gathering herself thinking about what the teacher told her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Asuka.

"Heellllooo Hikari," Asuka said with her hands on her hips.

"Wha?" the Class Rep said then looked neutral at her. "What's up?"

"Why are you moody all the sudden?"

"…Its about Ikari…" she started not noticing three people were close enough to hear her. "…his suspended for three weeks."

"…!?" Asuka said with surprise.

"What?" Kensuke said shocked.

"Three freakin' weeks!? You gotta be shitting me!?" Toji said instantly irritated.

"…!?" Rei said stopping and looking at the Class Rep with surprise.

"Despite what he did, he broke school rules and policies. Not only did he fight with, but he severely injured the upperclassmen. School admin stated the due to the circumstances and that this was Ikari's first offense, suspension was their punishment instead of something more."

"How do you like that?" Toji said crossing his arms over his chest. "Saves a girl from Kazo's gang and gets rewarded like this."

"Yeah," Kensuke said adjusting his glasses. "But anyone who gets into a fight gets punished if punches are thrown."

"…" Toji frowned remembering when he got suspended in the past.

"…" Asuka kept a neutral face preventing herself from reacting similar. She felt sour at the judgment.

"…" Rei said looking down at the ground. Immediately turning toward the classroom door, she left lost in her thoughts.

'…fighting is a violation of school policies and rules…resulting in suspension…they are established to keep order and keep everyone safe,' she thought going down the steps.

'…it is school law…but,' she thought putting a hand on her chest reaching the bottom steps and walking forward. '…it makes my chest tense…and I feel irritated…why?'

'Isn't because Ikari's judgment is not sound…no, he violated the rules…yet…the punishment seems unfair…I don't understand,' she thought continuing forward not noticing a familiar individual that was leaning against the school gate.

"Hi Rei!" Misato stated seeing her look up a little startled. "Are you okay?"

"…yes Captain," Rei said after composing herself. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said getting in front of her and looking around the female pilot. "I'm glad to see you are okay. I heard about what happened when the school called."

"…" Ayanami said blinking. "I see."

"Misato?" Asuka said as she and Hikari were walking toward them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Asuka! I was able to get off work earlier and thought of picking you girls up."

"…you didn't skip work did you?" the Second Child said with a smirk.

"Mmmmmm," Misato said giving a tight smile. "Why no, of course not!"

"Miss Misato!" Toji said smiling from a distance as he and Kensuke jogged over to the group around the lavender woman.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling at them and saw the person she wanted to talk to. "How's it going?"

"Good good. You missed an awesome brawl starrin' Shin-man."

"I heard from the school. I also heard that a student recorded the whole thing too," Misato said smiling at them.

"Yeah! I was able to get all on my cam," Kensuke stated a little excited. Both stooges saw Misato bend forward a little and placed her hands on her thighs.

"Really? Can I take a look-see at it?" she said flashing her male-killer smile and giving a playful wink.

"…" Toji said staring and automatically grabbed his friend's bag to hold it at stomach level between them.

"…" Aida said unzipping his bag and reaching in to grab his video recorder.

"Sure!" both said as the bespectacle student opened the viewing screen and turned it around. Misato saw it was at a place where the fighting seemed to begin.

"Thanks guys!" she said grabbing the cam recorder. Feeling a slight breeze, Misato moved strains of hair over her shoulder as the rest of her hair seemed to swish to her right. A dreamy look came over the stooges as they stared at the lavender beauty seemingly modeling in front of them.

'…boys…' both Asuka and Hikari thought looking at both of them with deadpan faces.

"…?" Rei said tilting her head a little at everyone's behavior. The teenagers heard the vocal sounds of the video and watched Misato's face. When it came to the start of the fight, her behavior surprised them.

"Gah! Brutal!" she said with vigor seeing Shinji stomp the first upperclassman's shoulder. Seeing the Third Child move toward the where the leader held Rei, Kazo pointed and made an order. That's when Shinji grabbed his finger...

"Eeeeee!" she said grimacing seeing the leader go down on his knees. That's when things changed to a beat down.

"Oh yeah!" Misato said enthralled giving a fist pump after seeing the leader get a foot in the face. "Right in your face!"

"Ooooo!" she said reaching at her neck then saw the wind up for the next upperclassman. The teens saw her shake her fist in the other hand.

"Knock him out! Knock him-awwwweee nice!" Misato said with an engrossed face at the screen.

"…?" both Asuka and Hikari blinked at her still in surprise. They looked over at the two stooges and saw they still had the dreamy look on their face.

"Oooh ho ho ho. Daaammmnnn," Misato said holding her chest watching the one that got side kicked in the chest drop backwards hard.

"Oh no look out!" she said a little worried then saw what happened when the last member tried to spear. "Ha! Lights out sucka!"

'…oh my…' Misato thought smiling a little seeing Shinji turned to face Rei. '…this looks so cliché…but it's those two…THIS IS TEASING MATERIAL!'

"…" she said seeing one of the upperclassmen struggling to get up. She saw the Third Child turn to him and back fisted him.

"Gah! Right in the kisser!" Misato said putting her hand on her cheek.

"Kensuke," Toji whispered.

"Yes my friend," Kensuke whispered back.

"I have found my ideal woman."

"Mmm-hmm."

'…no way…' Misato thought seeing Shinji walk toward the camera. But it was the expression on Rei's face and her slowly walking forward.

'Go!...Go!...Go!' she thought cheering at the sight of the First Child going into a jog before embracing him from behind. Seeing how the female pilot wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder was a nail in the coffin. Taking a quick glance at Ayanami, she was looking at the ground and had a little red on her cheeks.

'What Ritsuko was wondering about her was true,' Misato thought smiling brightly feeling better.

"Thanks guys. That was awesome!" she said smiling at them. She handed back the cam recorder which Aida got out of his stupor. Retrieving it and holding onto to it, he noticed something on her jacket. He immediately bowed to her.

"Congratulations on your promotion Major!"

"…!?" everyone said blinking and looking at Misato.

"Oh," she said looking at the pendant on her jacket collar. "Guess you would notice."

"You got promoted?" Asuka asked. "When?"

"Just when the Commander left for his trip."

"Congratulations," Hikari said.

"Thanks," Misato said with a small smile scratching her head. "Anyway, let's go home girls."

"Alright. See you tomorrow," Asuka said waving at the Class Rep before turning around following the Major. Rei turned around as well and began to walk behind them.

"Ayanami," Hikari said walking forward. The First Child stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she said with an impassive expression. She watched as the Class Rep reached into her bag and got out Shinji's lunchbox.

"Could you deliver this Ikari? You'll probably meet up with him at work sooner than I can give it to him," Hikari said extending it to Ayanami.

"…?" Rei said looking at the bento box and blinking. Slowly reaching out, she grasped it and pulled it to herself. Feeling a sense of relief, she looked up feeling her face less tense.

"Yes…I can," the female Eva pilot said looking back at the Class Rep. Suddenly, the Angel alarm started blaring everywhere.

"Hurry up Rei!" Misato called causing the First Child to turn then stopped. She looked back at her.

"…bye Horaki," the blue-haired teen said quietly before turning and quickly heading toward the Major's car.

"…?!" the three remaining students said surprised. They snapped out of it and started heading to a nearby shelter. Heading toward the place, Toji stated about something. Kensuke brightened and nodded his head. Hikari heard her name and looked at them while they were jogging. After they explained their idea and pleading with her, the Class Rep was reluctant at first then agreed.


	51. Forceful Embrace

Chapter 51: Forceful Embrace

In Antarctica, an aircraft carrier was travelling through what use to be the frozen land at the South Pole. Instead, large isolated parcels of ice floated on the sea. Instead of the cool blue, the water had turned into a rusty red. Both Commander Gendo and Sub-Commander Kozo were on the flight deck staring out in the direction the ship was travelling. In the center of the landing runway, a large object was covered with various wrappings. Its length was as long as the flight deck.

"Nothing has lived here since that incident 15 years ago," Kozo said seeing his breath in the cold environment. "It lives up to the name of a Dead Sea."

"And yet we are standing here as living, human beings," Gendo said with hands in a heavy winter coat.

"That's because of the power of science."

"Humans use science as a means of obtaining power."

"That mindset caused Second Impact and resulted into this," the Sub-Commander stated with mild irritation. "Is this price for obtaining power worth it?"

"It can be if you consider this to be purification back to the land's origin. No sin can be found here," the Commander said smirking.

"If people and living things are considered a sin, might as well live in hell instead," Kozo said when both he and Gendo heard a flight deck technician head toward them. He stopped and saluted.

"Situation Report from NERV HQ sir. An Angel was discovered in satellite orbit above the Indian Ocean."

In space, a massive creature was looking down on the planet. The Angel had a rough idea where both its father and mother were located. Not having a clear idea of when to fall from orbit, Sahaquiel got a small piece of itself and dropped it down to the blue planet. The small body parcel went down through the atmosphere as air friction surrounded it with intense heat and streaks of flames. From the ground, people could see a falling star through the sky far out above the sea. The organic comet made its way faster and faster to the ocean. Once it shot through the water, a massive entry hit the salty liquid splashing it high and wide.

Shortly after entering, an explosion erupted underwater. A liquid mushroom cloud came out of the sea and flung water high and wide into the air and sky. Sahaquiel, with its pale orange body length of two football fields and three massive eyes, slowly moved in orbit. It felt nothing from the various gravitational pulls as it freely moved in space. Finding a closer place to drop, it released another small piece of itself.

-NERV HQ-

"What do we got on the Angel?" Misato asked Makoto. Typing on his monitor, the tech brought up a couple of popup windows showing satellite photos, topography, and an x-ray scan.

"The Angel was discovered some hours ago in orbit above the Indian Ocean. Satellite picked these images since it was found. Large explosions and their impacts can be seen trailing toward Neo-Tokyo's direction. It is doing this by releasing small amounts of itself and sending them down to Earth."

"Has the UN done anything?"

"They have sent fighter jets that can reach the stratosphere. However, missiles launched at the Angel have no effect. They have also sent a couple of missiles with N2 warheads and still did not have much effect on the Angel."

"Rats. Guess that leaves it to us now. Get the Evas ready and send word to the pilots."

"Roger," Makoto stated as he typed a few commands on his monitor and made comm-links to the three pilots. They were on standby in the Eva cages. All were ready and waiting for the orders to be sent out. He relayed the message to them in which all complied and were sent to the surface. Once there, they heard the Major start talking to them.

"Alright you three listen up," Misato stated over the comm-link. "This Angel is possibly the longest one by far. It has been steadily heading this way while dropping parts of itself like comets. This leads us to believe it will kamikaze itself to the hill that is directing above NERV HQ. Therefore, we need to do a different attack plan."

"Makoto will send each of you a coordinate. Go to those places once you get them," she said and heard all three verbally comply. On the large screen, the bridge staff saw all Evas move to different points in the city. Once there, they stated that they were at their destination point. The Major pulled up a bird's eye view map of Neo-Tokyo 3. Not only did it provide real-time pinpoint of where the Evas were and the impact point, it had written details of the plan of action.

"On my mark, all three of you will run as fast as you can to the impact point. It is on top of the hill on the opposite side of the city. You all should see it on your HUD."

"Shinji, you will be the front man. Once you reach the designated point, project your AT Field to max and hold the Angel. Asuka and Rei will join you shortly and do the same," she said. Brining up another document, Misato then read the technical notes from what Ritsuko gave her about defeating the Angel. It had results from MAGI complied with other Angel battle data.

"Once all three have your AT Fields up, Rei will break off. The Angel's AT Field should be weak enough to pass through. Go to the largest eye and quickly rip open the membrane protecting it. Once done, switch back to projecting your AT Field. Asuka, at this time, you will break off. Use a Prog-Knife and insert it into the center of its eye. MAGI predict that is where the core lies."

"Shinji, you keep on pushing your barrier field out as much as you can. I need you to keep pushing to the max or past it at this point. Is that understood?"

[Understood] Ayanami stated.

[Very well] Shinji said.

[That doesn't sound really hard] the Second Child stated a little bit disappointed. She wanted to be the center person.

"Angel made its last drop and is moving to the destination point in one minute," Makoto stated.

"Okay. It is all timing here you three. Good luck," Misato stated then cut off the link.

Inside the Third Child's subconscious, there was a bit of activity going on. He kept going back and forth from the cockpit view to his conscious chair view in his mind. Despite this, his voices were everywhere in the background. It seemed similar to being locked in a bad nightmare episode where he couldn't wake up. He could at least distinct who was talking.

'_It is my turn to wreck some havoc,' _Sno stated with hands in his pockets.

'_We need to discipline him more,' _Shonj stated with a frown.

'_Yes. He has been taking away our attractions from us,' _Shino stated crossing his arms.

'_He is losing control,' _Shoji stated adjusting his glasses.

'_One more push and we will be out of his head permanently,' _Shinzin stated with a dark chuckle.

'_Out of his head…what does that mean?' _Shonj asked.

'_Heh heh, listen well then. He is on the edge of losing all restraint on us,' _the silver eye voice stated.

'…_but that means?' _Shoji stated in surprise seeing Shinzin's face grin evilly.

'_Unlimited access!' _Sno stated excited.

'_Freedom!' _Shonj stated with an evil laugh.

'_To come and go as we please!'_ Shinzin stated with equal dark mirth.

'_I'm drooling just thinking about!'_ Shino said thinking about what he could do.

'…_when will this happen…' _Rana asked a bit apprehensive. All of them were giving shark smiles and becoming more evil as one large voice.

'_Ha hah hah, sooner than you expect!' _Shinzin shouted. Suddenly, the hallway double doors opened nearby. The spirit in Eva-01 emerged. All the voices darted their eyes at it and saw the adult female look startled. She looked back and forth between the murky group of voices and the Third Child. Slowly walking around them, she headed toward the male pilot as the doors were left open. The voices never dropped their eyes from watching her. It made her feel goosebumps on her skin going toward the conscious seat.

'…_Shinji_?' Yui asked quietly side stepping till she was next to the pilot in the middle of the chamber. She was surprised that the Eva captor allowed her access. In the past Angel battles, it didn't allow her for some reason. This time though, it seemed to be curious about something. It never communicated with her verbally. It only used false imagery to constantly make her feel guilt or pain.

'Dr. Ikari,' the Third Pilot thought not moving his eyes toward her. She could see that he looked tired and was breathing deeper than normal. He also looked a bit pale as well.

'_Are you alright_?' Yui asked breaking off from looking at voices.

'Other than being a little exhausted, I am fine…how are you?' he thought feeling the evil voice slowly insert a sharp needle in various places inside of his body. They felt ice cold.

'_Doing okay…what were they talking about_?'

'…they were discussing…about when…the gates of the mind's realms become one,' he thought blinking slowly feeling his heart being squeezed then released slowly. The dark clone made a nasal sound before screeching at him in various pitches.

'…_the mind's realms becoming one?_' Yui asked a little confused. Looking back at the voice group, she recoiled. Instead of the six dark silhouettes that she initially saw, there were only two. There was a small one that had red-blue orbs for eyes. The other was a very large one with many different color orbs around its head. Both of them started to move closer to them.

Slowly, the room environment started to change. Random images were appearing on the walls. Various sounds and voices started going in and out. Parts of the wall started elongating itself or sink in. Feeling unnerved, she looked back at the Third Child. He looked a little sick as the veins in his head started to twitch visibly. However, he kept a tired stoic face.

'_How…how bad is it now?_' Yui asked afraid of what it possibly was.

'Based on how much has been progressing and the definition of the mental disorder, I believe it would be at borderline stage 5 Dr. Ikari,' Shinji thought calmly. He saw something in his peripheral that showed the figure of the spirit look downcast. It became quiet as he continued to deal with the various things that were around him and the morbid presence squirming slowly inside of him. The change of views from the conscious seat and in the Eva cockpit became faster.

'Something the matter?'

'…_I failed…I couldn't help you_…' Yui stated quietly. Shinji glanced to see her express emotions of dread, sorrow, guilt, and pity.

'…_**a…l…o…o…k…o…f…j…o…y…'**_ the evil voice whispered as it slowly clawed the inside of his ribs with his nails. Both saw the spirit's dark chains tighten and pull her through the double doors. They closed and the spirit was gone.

'…' the male pilot thought looking back to what was in front of him. Not understanding what the scientist was saying or feeling, he concentrated on trying to memorize what was around his view. Shinji tried to ignore the growing volume of his voices' enthusiasm and the slow turning of his mind's background. Knowing the dark clone was swimming inside of him like a parasite, he continued to concentrate as far as he could. Above his head in the cockpit, something lowered slowly.

"…" Shinji said looking up slowly to see the black-red eye voice beheaded. Its neck was in a noose dangling above him. Black blood was oozing out of it and contaminating the LCL around him. It changed the color to give the orange a darker and murkier tint. Looking at its expression, the voice was staring him down with wide open eyes and an evil and wicked smile.

"Angel has stopped in direct path to Neo Tokyo-3. Beginning its descend and increasing its projector," Maya stated out loud.

"Okay. Get ready," Misato stated through the comm-link.

As Sahaquiel made it's descend down to the atmosphere, the intense air friction and heat it felt did not faze it. Despite increasing its velocity, the Angel's three eyes were still able to magnify and see clearly where its target was. It started feeling a foreboding aspect that made its eyes start to twitch. Not understanding why, it ignored it and continued with its descent.

"Launch!" Misato stated.

All three Evas shot forward and sprinted toward the mountain. Glancing up, the three pilots could see the large and long Angel descend rapidly from the skies. Despite seeing its massive body, it was engulfed with air friction flares. While Shinji made Eva-01 run, his vision in the background of his mind started influencing what he was actually seeing. It started splitting his vision into fragments. Some parts were a first person view of him running through a forest from the past. Others were visions he had in his subconscious realm. Not stopping, he kept sprinting till the last fragment vision cut out. Seeing that he was halfway up the mountain, he slowed down quickly.

"…" Shinji said looking up to see the beheaded evil voice bore back at him. Putting the Eva's hands up and concentrating on projecting it's AT Field, he started straight through the lynched head.

'…_**ArE#$ $yOu $^$^ReAdY #$^mY &$%$^$^sEeD?'**_ the dark clone stated in broken up white noise.

Each break up caused the male pilot's vision to go static. As his vision cleared, the Angel was right above and quickly made a fierce impact with his projected AT-Field. Intense weight was felt as the Eva bent its knees a little. The air friction pushing down sent fast winds down the mountain pushing all the vegetation in all directions. Sahaquiel saw the barrier that the purple war machine produced holding it up in the air. Believing that the fake brethren below and nearby were inferior, the Angel kept pushing down on it. Strangely, the foreboding feeling was stronger than before.

'Ready for what sir?' Shinji thought with a stoic expression.

In his side vision, he saw the remaining two Evas run up the mountain. They stopped and stood next to him. Each mimicked his position and pose. Sahaquiel felt two more AT Fields projected against itself. Feeling trapped, the three war machines were preventing it from descending any further. Weighing its options, the Angel thought of self-destructing. However, it would be a vain suicide. Blinking its three eyes from realizing something, the foreboding from before didn't come from the other two that joined.

'…?' Sahaquiel thought moving all three of its huge eyes instantly to look at the purple unit. The sensation seemed to be growing from it.

'_**the-THE-the-ttttttttttttttttttt…F…I…R…S…T-contact #$% CONTACT!#$^&$%$CCCOONNNNTTTAAACCCTTTTT!,**_' the dark clone's head screamed at the top of its lungs at Shinji.

As it was blaring in pain and pleasure, something started moving. The small part of its spine sticking out of its head was growing. An entire spine forcefully grew out of the evil voice's neck. Whipping its bones above its head to cut the noose, it slowly swam like an eel to Shinji's face. When it made forehead to forehead contact, the Third Child blinked surprised. The unbearable volume of his voices were silenced; however, a loud and large blood bursting explosion occurred directly behind him. It showered blood and body parts at every inch of the cockpit and entry plug. Shinji's eyes widened as a painful flashback came.

"The Third Child's sync ratio is fluctuating wildly!" Maya stated. "Vitals are rapidly increasing! Reaching danger levels!"

"Disengage neural links 2750-2800! Increase pressure by 5%!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Bring up his cockpit view as well as an external view!" Misato ordered. The two views came up in popup windows on the main display monitor.

"Shinji! What's wrong...!?" Misato stated then saw something that stopped her. Both female pilots were about to execute their part of the plan when they saw Eva-01 slowly lower its hands. The AT Field it produced went away which increased their load tremendously making both grit their teeth hard.

[YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?] Asuka yelled.

[…] Rei didn't say anything as projecting the AT Field was taking all of her concentration. Both pilots saw popup windows and glanced at it while grimacing.

'_**A…h…H…h…SO-YOU-DO-REMEMBERIT!...let's-LeT's-lEt'S-LET'S-LET'S!-LET'S!...r…e…l…i…v…e…that-THAT-THAT!-THAT!EXPERIENCE AGAIN!…AGAIN!…AAAGGGGAAAAIIINNNNN-MMMMMYYYYSEEEEDDDDDDDD!**_' the black-red eyed voice chaotically stated in front of the male pilot's wide eye face.

In Shinji's subconscious, it was just himself, the dark clone, and a black abyss. Glancing side to side, two walls littered with bloody syringes were rapidly closing together with the two of them in the pathway. The evil voice had the same body as his and clapped his shoulders. Looking back at it, the dark clone had an inhumanly wide grin that caused the corners of his mouth to rip showing more teeth.

'…_**a…b…s…o…l…u…t…e…b…l…i…s…s…he heh…ha ha…AH HA…HAHAHA-'**_ it whispered to an evil hysterical laugh. Shinji only parted his mouth as when the two walls slammed together with him and the evil voice between them.

In the cockpit, the male pilot's expression slowly changed to a grimaced. The pain from that vision was beyond anything he ever felt. Feeling all his senses go blind and viciously burn, he closed his eyes feeling something turning his sight red. Shinji didn't know if he blacked out or not. To determine if he was still there, he clenched and applied pressure to all his muscles and mind. The grip on the controls intensified as if he was strangling them. All his muscles flexed and became tight. He clenched down on his teeth hard and exposed them. Feeling the chaos in his mind scorching him alive, his head started to shake in place. As he closed eyes tighter, he took deep and forceful breaths through his teeth. He sounded like he was in agony.

"…"/[…] Everyone said frozen in place. They were feeling a dark tension brewing from viewing the Third Child. Each harsh breath he took added more apprehension and dread.

'…?' Sahaquiel thought seeing the purple war machine bend over and then clenched its hands into fists. Something was developing inside of it that made the foreboding feeling grow into something massive, distorted, and chaotic. The false sense of it being a brother changed instantly to an intense emotion and sensation. Not understanding still, its curiosity was stronger than what its insides was telling it to do.

Everyone saw the mouth guard of Eva-01 fall off exposing its off-white jagged teeth. Shinji threw his head back and was hyperventilating painfully through his teeth. The purple unit raised its head and roared at the Angel. It was deep, monstrous, and agonizing. It screamed with such intensity that it shook the senses of people watching. Both Eva pilots felt their cockpits rumble a little from the roar as they continued to hold up their AT-Field. The Angel felt all of its insides tighten feeling the unknown emotion gripped its attention and insides harsher.

As Eva-01 continued to roar, it started to tremble. All of the Unit's limbs shook a little as it breathed harshly and screamed more deranged and distorted. It caused things to rumble more nearby.

"…!/[…!]" everyone said startled that the roar intensified and shook their insides a little more.

Suddenly, sparks of orange electricity started forming above the head of the purple war machine. It continued appearing and disappearing as the electricity continued to expand itself. Once it reached the length and width that was larger than the Angel, four orange sparking points stopped and held their position. A loud cartilage pop was sounded making everyone flinch. Looking at the cockpit of the Third Child, he had veered his head to the right with his head still thrown back. Eva-01's roar glitch a couple of times till it went up in pitch. It was high enough to changed its monstrous deep roar to a low pitched human male. It screamed in agonizing torture.

With intense speed and brightness, four orange lightings shot out from a center spark above the purple unit's head. Viewers could see that the four points formed a makeshift and crude looking cross. The shape concaved up a little to show that it's length and width was longer and wider than the Angel's body. The First and Second Child felt their immense pressure of holding the Angel reduced greatly to barely needing to project an AT Field. Despite that, both were still looking lost to what was developing right next to them.

Inside Shinji's subconscious, the two syringe walls slowly parted away. Two individuals were standing with the evil voice still holding onto the shoulders of the other. In the bottom center of each wall, the needles were dripping and splashed with blood. Several of the syringes were depleted of its contents while others broke and leaked over others. The evil voice was moaning and grinning. The sensations it felt from the impact and the aspect that the male pilot was still conscious was joyous. However, something was amiss that made it chuckle evilly at him.

'_**mmmmmmYYYYYyyyy…s-e-e-d…you YOU! YOU! aRe HoLdInG…some…SOmeeeeeeeee BACK!' **_the dark clone stated in distortion feeling its black blood and the needle fluid ooze out of all the punctures over its body. Looking at the Third Child, his body was also littered with needle holes and leaking the crimson iron-smelling liquid with the syringe fluid. Shinji had calm down a little to just breathing in and out harshly through his clenched teeth. He tried to open his eyes despite how painful and injured they felt. It caused the evil voice's mouth to stretch beyond the length of its head. Its lips broke and bleed as many bloody teeth were shown in front of the male pilot.

'…_**T…r…U…l…y…M…y…S…e…E…d…'**_ it whispered in an morbidly deep evil voice. It started patting the Third Child's head with a derange hand with several cut-up and broken fingers.

'_**ONEMOREPUSH!' **_the evil voice shouted.

'_**ONEMORESTRETCH!' **_it said with an innocent voice softly grabbing the sides of the pilot's head. The several fingers on each side of his head made him flinch a little.

'_**ONEMOREMEMORY!' **_it barked madly using to fingers to force open Shinji's bleeding eyes.

'_**ONEMORESHATTER!' **_it screamed as a syringe forced through its right black-red eye. The inhuman smile turned into a menacing grin as teeth started cracking and breaking from being clenched so hard together.

'_**I-WILL-SHOW-YOU-THE-RED-EDEN!' **_it shrilled to the top of its lungs causing Shinji's ears to pop loudly with blood shooting out of them.

At the same time, the evil voice shoved its head down on the male pilot. It butted its head on the Third Child's while stabbing the center of Shinji's left eye with the syringe. The contents inside forced into his eye causing everything in his left vision to become chaotic, black, and morbid. The dark clone started to chuckle as it faded away. Its action caused something to occur outside.

The orange lightning bolts began to converge slowly toward each other pressing the Angel's body together and upward. At the same time, Eva-01's roaring became rapid and short. Each breath it took in, it shouted louder, stronger, more painful, more deranged, and more distorted. Rei and Asuka's widen in bewilder fright as they slowly took a step back. The intense and eerie vibes from the purple unit was overwhelming.

"What…What's going on!?" Misato asked in fear, confusion, and shock.

Her voice echoed throughout the bridge. The only sound being heard in the command center was the savage and insane roaring of Eva-01 and the bending and folding of the Angel's body. Ritsuko stared in astonishment and fearful wonder at what was transpiring. Based on the last test and what the Third Child's brain patterns were showing, the doctor would say that he was nearing the limits before it breached to a continuous surreal world. Suddenly, an unknown comm-link opened up.

[…_please…_] an odd voice called to NERV and the pilots. It sounded close but not quite like the male pilot.

Both female pilots looked at the shaking figure of the Third Child as he suddenly stopped. His body remained dead still till it flinched a little up then down rhythmically. It repeated this at a normal pulse rate as a heartbeat sound through the comm-link. His head slowly moved down till everyone saw his face. They saw his closed eyes with the left one slowly oozing black and red liquid. The grimace in his face returned slowly to his stoic expression; however, the intensity of his presence was recognizable to everyone watching.

[…_kill…me__**…**_] the voice pleaded again. The evil and malice aura was feeding out through the Third Child's comm-link. Everyone watched in concern and apprehension as Shinji slowly opened his eyes. They revealed a bleeding black-red eye in his left and a dark magenta in the right.

"…!?" Asuka as well as the staff at NERV watching recoiled with horror.

'…no…no…NO…' Rei thought feeling afraid. Wanting to end this, she turned her attention to the Angel. Ignoring the monstrous painful barking Eva-01 was still doing, she tried reaching the Eva's hands at Angel's center eye. A frenzy of orange lightening and sparks stretched out from one of the solid bolts that were still slowly converging on the Angel. Immense pressure was pushing down on her Eva's hands preventing her from getting near the Angel.

[…_please…help…me…_] the voice stated in a scared and shaking tone.

'…that isn't…Ikari,' Rei thought noticing that there was another comm-link open. She saw that the male pilot's lips didn't move. Looking closely at the eyes of the Angel, all of them were shaking in place as if what it was experiencing and seeing something horrific. All of its pupils were dilated. She saw all three start frantically looking in all directions. It gave a sensation of wanting to escape despite being trapped.

[…_no…no…stay away!__**…**_]

"…!?" Ayanami said knowing that it was the one talking through the comm-link. The orange bolts of lightning had converged past a 45 degree angle. Given Sahaquiel's unique body mass, it was able to form and fold without too much hindrance. However, its two outward eyes were being electrically shocked. They were pressing against the two frenzy orange lightning beams that were greater than its body length. Not knowing how to get out, the Angel bypassed its own will to self-destruct. However, nothing happened.

[_…what…why…I don't understand…why!?_] the Angel voiced in a panic over the comm-link as more pops, folding, and squeezing was heard. Sahaquiel tried to self-destruct again when nothing happened. Looking around with its center eye, the other two were non-responsive. It couldn't see the purple unit anymore. As the orange bolts continued folding upward, the Angel looked back and forth between the red Eva and the blue Eva.

[…_PLEASE…HELP…ME!_] it shouted in fear at both of them causing Asuka to part her mouth and take another step back in feeling more scared. Rei blinked and watched what was going to happen tensely.

"…!?" Shigeru stated realizing who was communicating through the additional comm-link. "…that's…the Angel talking."

"…!?" the NERV bridge crew said with wide eyes.

Sahaquiel slowly felt itself becoming lighter and weaker. Trapped in the synthetic's prison, it felt something whip into its mind. A cold-dead hand gripped it and started to squeeze. An evil and menacing aura resonated from that invasion. Terror gripped the Angel's insides and mind intensely.

[_**…h…e…l…p…yyyyeeeessssss…i…I!…I!…WILL HE#%$#LP YOU!…s-H-o-W-e-R-m-E…sh-sh-sh!# $^oooowwwwwwwwwwER ME! WiTh ThE sTeNcH-THESTENCH! tthhhaaaaatttt rrrruuunnnnnnssssssss…t…h…r…o…u…g…h…yo-yO-Yo-YO-YOU-YOUR VeIns!]**_ an evil voice whispered and shouted madly at the Angel. Feeling the pressure from squeezing starting to hurt, it saw a small opening in front of its center eyes as it shook in place. It showed something white and tranquil.

[_**…B…L…E…S…S…M…E…BlEsS…mE…bLeSs Me…BLESS ME! BLESS ME! BLESS ME! BLESS $% ME# $^WITH#%^#$^THE!#$LIQUID#*^!YOUR! #^CREATORS#%^*GAVE##%^*#YOOUUUUU!…GIVE-ME-MY-GENESIS!**_] the evil voice savagely raged and barked in distortion.

The orange lightning streams slowly came together and squeezed the Angel tightly. The female pilots and the NERV staff watched in horror. Sahaquiel started bulging and ballooning as the pressure continued to compress the Angel to death. Rapid bending and popping sounds of flesh were running through all the audio speakers in NERV making the staff quiver in fear. Voices from the Angel was heard as its sounded like a man being strangled and gargling to death. The Angel was not seen any more except the orange lightning that formed around it in a tight frenzy cocoon.

Eva-01 suddenly stopped raging and barking madly. It stood up straight and placed its open hands at its side. Moving its head up, it was staring at the bottom end of the energy cocoon. Shinji only blinked when a large grotesque pop boomed startling everyone. A small opening formed at the bottom end. Instantly, all the blood, insides, and pieces of the Angel flowed out splashing onto Eva-01. Only lasting several seconds, the inners trickled out slowly to nothing. A gentle breeze moved the vegetation below a little. It was enough to sway the orange energy cocoon and blow it away to nothing.

"…" everyone said feeling locked in terror from seeing what had transpired.

A dead silence was heard as nobody made a sound. All were staring at the two images; Eva-01 showered with Angel blood and the split image of two Ikaris on one face. The tension in the air was immense and thick. It raised the back of everyone's neck hairs to stand on end. Before anyone let out a word or breath they were holding, they saw the male pilot close his eyes slowly. The comm-link visual glitch then became static. The sudden white noise slowly brought everyone back to life and to move again. Misato shook herself and reminded herself who was in charge at the moment.

"The Angel has been defeated. Order the pilots to return to base," she said with authority getting a verbal reply from the staff around the bridge. Hearing heels walk next to her, she looked at Ritsuko.

"I will do a full analysis of with MAGI on what happen to Eva-01. I will send a medical team to take Pilot Ikari," the doctor said with the Major nodding.

Both female Eva pilots heard the order. They saw Unit-01 turning around and walking back to a nearby docking pad. Following behind him at a distance, the comm-link to the purple Eva was still static on their ends. Out of what was happening, neither of them could help the male pilot. Asuka reverted back to not wanting to deal with him anymore. At the same time, she had a feeling that he was at the ends of his mental rope. Everything going forward, the redhead imagined that he would be placed in isolation or in a nut house.

"…" Rei said staring at both the back of Eva-01 and the static visual of what was the Third Child. She was experiencing helplessness again. The aspect that he was close to being mentally gone occurred to her. Thinking about what she could do for him, nothing was coming to mind.

'I don't have any experience with the mental disorder…I don't understand…how it works…how it feels…how it bends perception…it is almost as if…' she thought feeling her chest tighten and her face to become tense. The aspect that she never asked him about it made the sensations she felt worse.

'If I ask him about it…' Rei thought with anxiety. A sense of urgency to converse with the Third Child occurred. The three Evas reached a docking pad. Standing on separate ones, they started their descent to the NERV HQ.


	52. The Borderline

Chapter 52: The Borderline

After the pilots returned to a specific Eva cage, they lined up their units to the back wall shoulder harnesses. Once connected and secured, they turned off their war machines power. As mobile catwalks were extending to the Evas, both Misato and Ritsuko were standing on the main one. Both of them were looking at Eva-01 all bloody over.

"Did the readings during its controlled berserk indicate that he is gone?" Misato asked with her arms folding in front of her chest.

"No…he is only borderline to the last stage still," Ritsuko stated.

To her left was a medical team waiting with restraints, a stretcher, and tranquilizers. Escorting them were two armed security officers. The mobile catwalks made locking sounds. The red lights on them turned green to indicate connections were made. Misato looked at the medical team and nodded. The group made its way to the purple unit's entry plug. Technicians went on the other catwalks to the other Evas' entry plug.

"I guess will just have to wait and see what happens when the hatch opens," the Major said gripping her jacket a little.

"If anything, he will be under sedation till we can do something for him," the doctor stated putting her hands in her lab coat pocket. She played with a pen's cap opening and closing it in one of them. Both watched as all the Evas' head moved forward and upward. It allowed the entry plug to spiraled out for ejection. With the final rotation, all three hatch doors were facing the catwalks next to them. Each opened at different times. Asuka was first followed by Rei. Shinji's waited a couple of seconds before opening.

"…" both Misato and Ritsuko saw the female Eva pilots step out of their capsules. Doing a small status with the techs, Asuka walked down her catwalk first. Ayanami walked soon after on hers. Once the hatch for Unit-01 completely opened, the medic team slowly entered the entry plug. One of the security guards also entered. Both the Major and the doctor felt something off as they didn't hear the team say anything.

Something to their left catch their attention and quickly glanced over. Rei was walking and looking at something to her left and walked a little faster to get on the main catwalk. Turning back forward, both recoiled seeing the Third Child walking down the catwalk. He was about halfway across his walkway with the medic team and security guards not noticing him. However, he had streaks of blood down his face and body. Each footstep sounded like a loud wet scrunch. Looking down, a blood trail of footsteps went all the way to the open hatch. His expression was stoic with blood shot eyes looking at them.

"…!?" Misato and Ritsuko said looking at him with frightened eyes. The closer he got to them, the more they felt the need to step back. Their insides kept getting tighter and tighter. Hearing brisk footsteps to their left, they glanced over to see Ayanami looking only at him with her normal expression. Asuka came toward them but rounded around him to be near Misato. She folded her arms in front of her looking uneasy at him.

"Greetings," the male pilot said bowing a little.

"Ikari…are you feeling alright?" Rei asked. They saw him bring his hands to his face and slowly closed his eyes. He began to gentle rub the back of his hands on his eyes.

"I believe so…for now," he said as small amounts of red were staining his hands.

"…!?" Misato and Ritsuko said with wide open eyes. The blood streaks down him were gone as well as his blood foot trail from the entry plug. The medic team came out then blinked in surprise to see the pilot at the other end of the catwalk. They started walking forward to the group with confused faces.

'…what…what is going on?!' the Major thought bewildered at what she saw and lightly scratched the side of her head.

'…' the doctor thought closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. '…I'm just tired…I'm just…very tired.'

"Is there anything else that is needed Miss Misato?" Shinji said putting his hands to his side. His eyes were closed with smears of blood on them as well as his hands.

"We are going to the medical room for examination. Especially you Shinji."

"Very well."

"You two come along as well," Ritsuko stated turning around and leading the group.

Misato pointed at two medics to take the sides of the Third Pilot. Looking at the security guards, she told them to stay behind the group and keep an eye out. Nodding, the group moved forward to the medical room. While walking there, the two medics that were standing beside the male pilot started hearing things. Every time they looked in the direction of the sound, there was nothing there. Ignoring them, it became harder when whispers were being heard. Oddly, no one else was hearing them.

When the group reached the medical room, Maya was waiting outside with a clipboard and other documents. She was about to ask Ritsuko something when she saw the doctor motioned her to be quiet. Nodding, she turned to see the Third Child with smeared blood over his eyes and hands. The faux blonde pulled gently on the technician's shoulders to get Maya out of her stupor and follow her. Everyone entered the large medical room with one security guard inside and outside the door.

"…" Shinji said hearing that everyone was not near him in the large room. The NERV staff was to his right as the medic team was on his left. Each were either shuffling papers or getting something out of bags. With his eyes closed, it felt very familiar to him. Almost that it had happened before. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

"Dr. Akagi…may I wash out my eyes?" he asked calmly.

"Go ahead," she said and told a medic to escort him to the eye wash station. Hearing a person step closer to him, the male pilot slowly turned to the washing station at the wall behind him. The medic asked if he needed help with operating it, the Third Child politely declined. Slowly stepping toward it, Misato fidgety watched him. His murky atmosphere was stronger than normal making her feel uneasy. Asuka stood near her and wanted to leave.

"…" Rei stood by feeling uncomfortable with so many people around. It prevented her from wanting to converse with the male pilot. Seeing that the medic team had prepared everything they needed, she glanced over and blinked in surprise.

'…they…are going to restrain him? Is he already…' she thought looking back at him with anxiety building.

"…" Shinji said feeling the eye wash station. Removing the cover caps for the nozzles, he heard giggles coming out of it in demented tones and pitches. Feeling his right eye twitch, he pressed the leveler to allow water to flow. He felt the cold water hit his face until it reached a warm temperature. Opening his eyes a little, he began washing out his eyes.

"…!?" everyone in the room said seeing blood shooting out of the eye wash faucets.

The male pilot pressed the lever a little more making a metal squeak as more blood flowed out and showered into his eyes and head. Sprinkles and gushes of blood hit the ground around as the Third Child continued to wash his eyes out with the red liquid. Watching in flabbergasted silence, he washed his eyes for several seconds. With another metal squeak, the blood flow lessened to nothing. Seeing him straightening up, his face was coated with blood as it dripped heavily down his plug suit. Blinking a few times, he opened his eyes.

"…" Shinji said slowly turning toward them and blinked again. Walking back to be in the center of the large spread out group, they all looked apprehensive and leaned back as he passed by. Standing in his previous spot, he faced both the Major and the doctor.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?' Misato screamed in her head as she felt fear gripping her quickly.

Maya was behind Ritsuko and held the clipboard up to her face. The top part of it covered her quivering mouth. She was looking at the male pilot frightened and shaking a little. Asuka hid behind the Major and was apprehensively staring at him. Rei felt alarmed and was trying to process why these things were occurring. Ritsuko lightly put a hand on the lavender woman's shoulder and slowly moved to her ear. Whispering something very carefully, the doctor had an alarmed look on her staring at the Third Child. Slowly nodding her head, the Major tried clearing her throat a little.

"S-S-Shinji?" Misato called quietly and stammered a little. Both of his dark magenta eyes moved slowly toward her and blinked. Despite seeing the natural color of his iris, everything else still completely bloodshot.

"Yes Miss Misato?" he asked calmly. Though he cleaned out his eyes, he could only see shapes and colors. His vision was cloudy with a hue of red toward everything. It was like being in a dense fog with a strong light reflecting color through it. Despite not seeing clearly, he could feel who was around him. His eyes stung and still felt itchy, but he didn't react to the sensations.

"…your…" Misato said carefully and swallowing slowly. "Your eyes still…look like hell."

"_So, you have noticed_," Shino stated with a smirk. Everyone blinked and recoiled at seeing a brown eyed adult version of the boy standing where the other one was. Blinking again, only the male pilot was there.

"…!?" Asuka stated remembering that one evening at the apartment.

She started to shake. Her face faltered seeing Sno where Shinji was. The occupants of the room saw a spiked haired version of the male pilot smile mischievously at them. He shrugged his shoulders. When they blinked again, it was the dark magenta version. However, all the blood on him was gone. He had mild bloodshot eyes with a dripping wet face of water.

"…Ikari?" Ayanami asked quietly feeling apprehensive of the atmosphere in the room. It was getting colder, murkier, and dark. Shinji blinked and his eyes changed to cobalt blue.

"_What's up Rei_?" Shonj stated then couldn't stop himself from giggling out loud. The figure glitch and morphed back to the stoic version. Vibrating in a frenzy for a second, it started to change again.

"What…what is going—!?" Ritsuko started to say when an adult Ikari with green eyes and glasses cut her off.

"_On_?" Shoji stated with a small chuckle looking at her. "_Oh, nothing much…maybe a little bit of mischief_."

Everyone recoiled at the adult version that looked similar to the Commander. They blinked to only see the male pilot stoically looking back at her. Strangely, his bloodshot eyes were almost gone. His eyes looked just irritated as if he had been rubbing them. The security officer rubbed his eyes quickly wondering if he was past the point of being tired. Opening his eyes, he saw another version with silver eyes grinning at one of the woman officers.

"_Lt. Ikubi_," Shinzin stated with a grin causing her to jump and gasp. He uttered a light laugh seeing her reaction as well as the other people in the room. Adjusting his glasses, he gave a smirk that looked similar to the Commander's. However, it looked sadistic and evil.

"Are you all feeling well?" Shinji asked them with a stoic expression and tone. Everyone blinked and saw the male pilot standing in the same spot and looked fine. There were no bloodshot eyes, no eeriness, no murkiness, no blood anywhere, or coldness. Instead, the ventilation system and the computers in the room were the only sounds they heard.

"…?" everyone said still no sure what just happened.

"Is something wrong?" he asked again with a blink. When he received no answer, he slowly moved his eyes to each person in the room. All of them veered back a little when his gaze came upon them. Asuka looked out of sorts and was giving him the same fearful expression. Ayanami looked frozen and locked in a state of being alarmed and very confused.

'…_**C…o…M…e…H…e…R…e…M…y…S…e…E…d,'**_ the evil voice stated in his mind. Internally bowing, he turned toward the security guard at the door. Walking to him, he stopped in front of him and looked up with his eyes only. Seeing the man tense up and reach for a hand on his firearm, Shinji blinked and bowed a little to him.

"Excuse me sir. May I pass through?"

"…?!" the security guard said blinking. He was not understanding what was going on or what was happening. He felt someone tugging on his right arm a little. Glancing to his right, he saw a female version of the pilot. The medic team just stared in bewilderment. Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Asuka, and Rei looked at her with wide eyes and a parted mouth.

"_Could you scoot a little this way. Pretty please?"_ Rana said sweetly with a bright smile. Everyone felt goosebumps at the drastic aura difference from her and the aspect that she was grabbing and pulling the security guard's forearm to her.

"…" the guard said speechless. He had a thousand mile eye stare as he slowly walked forward away from the door. The aspect that the female version was actually pulling him was flabbergasting. Shinji stepped in front of the door and hit the open button. The door opened to reveal the other security guard's back. He turned around and saw that no one was in front of the door; however, he saw many bewildered and disturbed faces. Upon entering through, he saw many of the room occupants look back and forth between him and the space in front of the door.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking a little unnerved from their hard staring and expressions. The door closed and made a clank when it met the doorframe. All saw the female version vanished. It caused the other security guard to recoil back and rub his eyes frantically.

"You didn't see Pilot Ikari walk out?" Misato asked with disturbed wide eyes.

"What? No. I saw no one in front of me when I walked in. There is no way out of this room except this door and the vent ducts," the security guard stated.

'…I…I don't understand…' Rei said blinking and feeling her brain grinding and hurting to understand what was going on. Shaking her head, nothing was making sense. Feeling a combination of fear, frustration, anxiety, and a small yearning to comprehend, she quickly headed to the door and opened it.

"R-Rei!? Wait!" Misato stated with fear seeing the First Child exit the room. Ayanami looked at something to her right and stepped in that direction. The door closed before the Major could get to it. Slamming the button, it opened again. She got out and looked right. Ayanami was walking quickly towards the Third Child as he was heading towards a hallway.

"Ikari," Rei quietly called seeing him stop. She stopped as well. He was in front of a hallway that stretched out some distance before it changed direction. They were about a few meters apart from each other. Misato heard the others come out of the room as she quickly headed toward the First Child. As the Major got closer, the evil and menacing aura got stronger. It was emitting from where Shinji was.

"…" he said slowly turning around in his plug suit. "Yes Miss Ayanami? Is there something I can do for you?"

"…" Rei opened her mouth when two hands were felt on her shoulders. It was the Major as she was looking tense and sweating from her forehead. The other personnel stood further away from them. Shinji blinked and heard his voices talking as one.

'_They have abandoned you…'_

'…_like all the others…'_

'…_they only bring more pain…'_

'…_more suffering…'_

'…_more agony…'_

'…_more death…'_

"…" the male pilot said blinking.

"Shinji," Misato said seeing his eyes move toward hers. Feeling her nerves on edge, she slowly reached out her hand toward him while keeping a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Please come here. Let us help you."

"…!" the Third Child said as his pupils went small.

The medic team changed to doctors and other medical professions with featureless faces. The adult women turned into the adult sister with no facial features. The female pilots turned into the teenage sister with no parts on their faces. However, all of them were smiling crookedly at him. The environment around him became darker as if an eclipse was occurring inside the open space. The walls turned into various parts of a hospital as well as hallways of a mansion.

"…" Shinji said feeling his heart and pulse beat quickly. After hearing the voices mocking him, he forced himself to calm down. Slowly blinking, the faceless group of adult and teenage sisters remained. He felt his fingers slowly close into fists then opened them. The cartilage in them creaked and popped.

'…_**heeeeeeee…do-Do-dO-DO THEY WANT-WANT-WANT-WAAAAANNNNNTTTTTT…t…o…pLaY…PlAy…P…l…A…Y…play-play-play-pl-pl-pl-p-p-p-p-p…'**_ the evil voice faded in and out ending with heavy wide blade dragging on the ground.

"Excuse me. I have an errand to attend to," Shinji said after bowing a little to them. Turning around, he began to walk to the hallway.

"Pilot Ikari!" Misato shouted in fright feeling the evil presence continuing to grow. "As the standing commanding officer of this base, you are hereby placed under hospital arrest! Lay on the ground now!"

The medical team only took one step forward and froze with fear. Something ominous was emitting from where the Third Child was standing. Suddenly, they noticed that the lighting down the hallway started flickering out. From the far end and heading toward where the male pilot was standing, it was getting darker and darker to see down it. When the beginning light of the hallway flickered out, the ceiling light above Shinji flickered a little from time to time. However, it stayed on while going off and on randomly.

Everyone started to hear things. Sounds were emitting from the walkway in front of the male pilot. Voices from various ages, gender, tones, and pitches were saying various things and mumbling a lot. Morbid silhouettes were seen scurrying down the hallway. Pops and smacks were heard along with various breathing. A thick tension of horror was building in front of the Third Child as he still hadn't turned around. Misato stepped back and pulled Rei; however, the First Child stayed where she was. About to whisper to her, the darkness in the hallway suddenly became illuminated from something more sinister.

As if something revealed to them, the entire hallway was littered with black-red eyes of various shapes, sizes, and dimensions. They occupied the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. Some were next to each other while others overlapped one another. There were eyes as big as a person and small ones the size of a softball. All the eyes were staring at the group behind the Third Child. The flickering light above him gave weak illumination down the hallway. They could see black ooze and blood filling the gaps between the eyes. Various things slithered or crawled around everywhere making many hissing and growling sounds. Something very close to Shinji sounded like it was eating something very wet.

The view caused one medic person to immediately turn around and shake uncontrollably. The entire medic team took a slow step back as they looked down in the hallway in terror. Ritsuko, Maya, and Asuka felt their legs grow weak as they sat on the floor in horror. Misato looked terrified as she froze in her place.

Rei was slightly shaking from the large amount of fear that she felt. It triggered the memory that was suppressed from the social visit of Shinji to the apartment. Despite feeling disturbed from the images of the memory, she glanced at him. He wasn't shaking or showing signs of fear. Figuring that this was another illusion, she tried to collect herself. Something sounded that made her blink and look at him closely.

"…?" Rei said thinking that she heard the male pilot's voice. She was about to whisper when all the sudden, an army of distorted and deranged individuals spoke. One after another, they became louder and louder reeking of madness.

"u-n-d-e-r…w-h-a-t…c-h-a-r-g-e?" "_u…nnnnnnnddddder…what-t-t-t-t…ch-ch-ch #$^ &arge?" __**"UnDeRwHaTcHaRgE?" "u…n…d…e…r…w…h…a…t…c…h…a…r…g…e?"**_ "UNDER!-UNDER!-UNDER!-UNDER!" _**"UNDER-WHAT-CHARGE?"**_ "_…what…CHAR-AR-AR-AR-ARRRRRRRRGE?" _**"UNDER…w-W-w-What…CHARGEEEE$%* EEEEEE?" **"cHaRgE…UnDeR…wHaT?" _**"what…UN-un-UN-un-UNDDDDDDDDER-CHARGE?" **__"__**under…WHAT-WHEN-WHERE-WHO-WHY!?"**_** "under…what…charge?" **"un#$^ #$der…WH #%$ #%&AT…ch$%&($ arge?" "_under…WHAT…charge?_" "_**COMMMMMEEEEEE#$^$#JOINMY$ &^$^$SEEEEEEDDDDSSSSPATH!"**_

"…!?" the group said shaking and quivering in horror hearing the familiar evil and menacing voice. It shouted from the bowels of the hallway with monstrous distortion. It caused their insides to quiver from how much it gripped their very concept of fear.

"…" Shinji said taking a look at the surrounding grotesque infestation. Just blinking at everything, the dark creature that was eating the insides of a small looking human didn't bother him. Glancing back at the people behind him, they were the same faceless and crooked smile doctors and sisters.

"…" he said bowing his head a little to them. Looking back forward, he walked into the hallway being swallowed by the darkness. All the sudden, an army of screams were heard. Most of them were young children that sent icy chills down the group's spines. The large chorus bent their pitch into a shrill so loud it was ear piercing. Everyone plugged their eyes to block out the sound and grimaced as it continued getting louder and louder. The last scream sounded older and very familiar.

'Ikari!?' Rei thought looking up at the hallway. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. Slowly everyone else did the same. The hallway was back to what it looked like with all the lights on. There was nothing wrong with it and the male pilot was nowhere to be seen.

"…what…what the heck is he?" Misato asked herself still shaking and breathing hard. She looked lost at the hallway. Minutes upon minutes trickled by as the group slowly were able to calm down and unfreeze themselves from fear. The Major felt cold sweat still on her back and forehead as she looked back at the others. Seeing that everyone was relatively alright, she noticed the Second Child still shaking.

"Asuka?" Misato said softly going toward her.

"Its…a mind…trick," Asuka muttered and slowly stood up. She looked at the Major with a forced amused smile. Her eyes looked disturbed still.

"That psycho idiot…he…he just did a mind trick…right Misato? All of that was just a stupid illusionary magic trick."

"…" she said opening her mouth then closing it. Blinking, she gave a fake small smile.

"Of course."

"What is the command Major?" Ritsuko asked helping Maya stand up. The doctor wasn't shaking as bad as the technician was. The lavender woman blinked then went to a wall intercom. Pressing the overhead function, she picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"This is Major Misato. All security personnel, be on guard and apprehend the Third Child. Tranquilize on sight. He is heading toward sector 4-3. I repeat. All security personnel, be on guard and apprehend the Third Child. Tranquilize on sight. He is heading toward sector 4-3," she stated then hanged up the phone. Looking behind her, she saw relatively everyone in the group relax a little. The First Child looked surprised at what she ordered.

"Don't worry Rei. Capturing Shinji is not because he is in trouble. We want to help him before he hurts anyone else."

"…okay…" Ayanami said quietly then looked at where the male pilot was last standing. Despite the dying down fear and horror, the helpless feeling came again. It made her grimace as she walked behind the group.

Splitting up, the medical team went back to their facility building and the bridge staff went to the command center. The female Eva pilots went to a nearby locker room to change. As they entered, neither of them said anything to each other. Asuka changed quickly and left leaving Rei behind. Slowly changing out of her plug suit and into her school uniform, she still felt the emotions of wanting to do something for the male pilot. Hearing the sound of a muted locker close, she blinked.

'Is Ikari…' Rei thought and quickly finished. Quickly exited the female locker room, she pushed the male locker room door open and froze.

"…!?" she said with a scared expression.

"…" the dark clone said standing in front of the door on the other side. It was grinning viciously at her with its black-red eyes squinting at her. As it bore at her, it hissed softly at her as it slowly went down through the floor. Only its eyes continued to look at her as its entire body and head disappeared.

"…?!" Ayanami said blinking feeling that the evil presence was fading away. After calming down her nerves, she wondered about the locker that sounded. Thinking about entering, someone forced her to stop.

'_You enter…I will black you out…again,' _her second self stated sternly.

'…I…I want to talk to him,' Rei protested. She was shaking a little and clenching her hands into fists with trepidation.

'_You cannot…he is gone,_'

'…no…he responded to me…he—'

'_Why are you resisting?…your mind, your body, and your instincts…all state stay away,'_ it asked.

'…?' Ayanami thought feeling her mouth part open a little. As much as she was trying to figure out a reason why she was, nothing came to mind. There wasn't a logical reason for her to continue with what she was trying to do. In all respects, Asuka's behavior and actions to the development of the Third Child were sound. It was her that was being illogical.

'…if what I am doing is illogical,' she said then felt a mild painful sensation in her chest. Looking down, she put her left hand over the organ that pumped her blood through her body.

'…that means my heart is leading me…how can it do that?'

'_You should not…follow its instincts…they are unnecessary…they do not serve a purpose.'_

'…but…' she thought clenching her blouse where her heart would be. Ayanami felt her fingers were trying to claw it from feeling the sensation gripping her. '…it feels wrong…to leave him…I don't understand.'

"Status update" Misato stated coming back to the bridge. Ritsuko and Maya were following from behind and got to their position and station.

"Security personnel have been deployed in sector 4-3 as well as neighboring sectors and levels. No word or sighting on the Third Child," Shigeru stated.

"How about heat sensors?"

"Last heat signal was sighted going toward sector 4-3, a locker room, then to an auxiliary room before," Makoto stated.

"Heat signals get lost going into that room. Have security personnel occupied that room yet?"

"Affirmative. However, they reported no one was inside."

"Is there vent ducts in the auxiliary room?"

"Only a couple."

'Damn…that means he could have gone in any of them,' the Major thought thinking of what to do next. A radio buzzed to life.

[Security Check Point sector 2-7. Male teen spotted walking toward the main floor level. Heading in my direction] the security guard reported. Makoto typed in the sector and brought up the security cameras. Popup windows came on the main screen showing three views. One was looking down at the main floor. Another was from the security checkpoint where the security guard was standing. The last one was from the opposite side of the level.

"Security personnel. All neighboring sectors report to sector 2-7," Misato ordered after pressing an intercom.

[Roger] came the response. The bridge watched as the Third Child entered the floor level and walked toward the security guard. He stared at the guard who had a tranquilizer gun out and pointing at the male teen.

[Third Child. Cease your advance and lay down-!?] the security guard stated when he saw the male pilot shake in place while continuing to walk toward him. He then suddenly exposed with a large bloody burst. The man recoiled back a little and saw that there was nothing left of the Third Child. No limbs or inners littered the ground. Just blood splattered far and wide from the explosion point.

[…what…what just happened?!] he asked shocked and confused.

"…?!" the NERV bridge crew said blinking in surprise from what they saw. A sudden sound was heard from Maya's monitor as she looked at it. It was an indicator of detecting the Third Child. Gasping, people turned to her.

"Maya? What's wrong?" Misato stated still shocked from what she saw.

The technician pulled up a new popup window. It showed the parking garage with a vent duct with grating. A dark silhouette was behind it. It started hitting it a couple of times. The last whack knocked out the grate as it clanged onto the asphalt below a few feet. Crawling out, the silhouette hanged out from the vent a little. It let go and landed on the ground. A single shoulder strap backpack was seen as Shinji slowly turned around to be viewed. His expression was stoic with murky dark magenta eyes.

"Third Child spotted in parking garage," Maya stated perplexed.

"…" Misato said blinking and trying to process what just happened. "…what?…"


	53. Sabotage to Escape

Chapter 53: Sabotage to Escape

"…when…how did he show up in two places?!" Misato asked shocked and confused. "Don't tell me he can teleport?!"

"He didn't Major," Ritsuko stated from furiously typing at a free monitor. Her demeanor was equally intrigued and irritated as she continued to type quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked seeing a database being pulled up to the large screen.

"Maya, refresh the feed of both security camera views in section 2-7 and the parking lot that had the Third Child," the doctor ordered after finishing typing. After the technician did so, the screens went static for a second then to live feed. The camera with security personnel were talking with the one guard that was rubbing his temples. Looking at the area where the male pilot blew up, there was nothing there. No blood was seen anywhere.

"…?" Misato and the rest of the bridge crew said blinking in confusion. Looking at the parking garage feed, the vent duct grating was still on were it was suppose to be. There was no male pilot walking anywhere on that level.

"Rits…" the Major said feeling a large headache building in her head. Rubbing the sides of her head, footsteps were heard coming from her right. Looking back, it was Asuka. She still looked uncomfortable. Turning back around, the doctor's expression was ambivalent. A popup window appeared with a long list of files on them. None of them were labeled other than a number.

"What is this?"

"I would like to know that too, Misato," Ritsuko stated then folded her arms. "Maya, select the first file and bring it up to the main screen. Makoto, look for the live feed of the area the file shows."

"Yes ma'am," both lieutenants stated.

The first file was selected and a popup window occurred. It showed the Third Child walking down the hallway of sector 6-6. A second window appeared showing the live feed of the same security camera. It showed two security guards walking down the middle of the same place. Ritsuko make a couple of inputs on her monitor. A third popup window showed Shinji walking behind the two personnel. Asuka looked confused and was about to open her mouth when soft footsteps were heard to her right. It was the First Child looking at the main screen confused.

"Select the second file and repeat," Ritsuko stated. Doing the process again, the first popup window showed the male pilot standing in an elevator in front of the doors. The live feed screen showed three NERV staff in the same elevator. After the doctor made the same inputs, it combined both videos into one again.

"Again with the third file," she stated again. After going through first six files out of many, it only left the crew still perplexed.

"What is all this?" Asuka asked. "Did someone alter the video feed or something?"

"That's correct," Ritsuko said with a tired face.

"Was it Ikari?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yes."

"…?!" Misato said blinking and feeling her headache hurting. "…Shinji did this?!"

"Yes," Ritsuko stated not looking at them. "He hacked into the MAGI network and implemented a series of codes. They were to play various video feedbacks if certain circumstances were seen in the monitoring system. When and how did he do this, I do not know Misato. There are numerous amounts of places that someone can access a terminal. Though I would like to know why he was able to and no one addressed this prior."

"So what you are saying is…we can't detect him by the security cameras?"

"More or less, yes."

"How big is the video file list?" Misato said seeing the scroll bar being selected. The number of files was massive. After passing the 300th file, Misato said that was enough.

"Let me guess," the Major said pinching the bridge of her nose. "With the amount of files here, he could be anywhere on the base."

"Probably," Ritsuko said glancing at her.

"Is it possible that other videos have him exploding to pieces?"

"It is possible."

"Wait a minute, the guard saw him explode. That would mean he was…"

"He was probably somewhere nearby to have that hallucination."

"…great…" Misato said with a deep sigh.

"Major Katsuragi," Shigeru called from his monitor. "There is a call for you. It's from the Commander."

"…damnit…" Misato said under her breath and tried to ignore the migraine. Going to a terminal phone, she nodded at the bridge tech and he nodded. Picking up the phone, she placed it to her ear.

"Major Katsuragi speaking."

[Report Major] Gendo asked in his usual cold tone. Grimacing at first, she collected herself.

"Angel has been defeated sir."

[Any casualties?]

"No sir."

[I see. Anything else?]

"…" Misato said biting her lip about how much info to give the Commander. Deciding that she would get the ax if she hid any, she proceeded forward.

"There are two, sir. First was the school incident with Pilot Ayanami and upperclassmen," she said not noticing the crew techs and Ritsuko's ears perked up.

[I'm listening.]

"The upperclassmen have a history for sexual harassment; however, all were taken care of before they could do anything to Pilot Ayanami," she said as the crew slightly turned their heads to look at the First Child. She was stoically looking at the ground.

[Who took care of them?]

"Pilot Ikari."

[What did he do?]

"He injured all of them enough to be sent to the hospital. He is suspended from school for three weeks for doing that."

'Three weeks?!' Ritsuko thought in surprised. She was more surprised seeing both female pilots frowned a little from hearing that. The bridge techs kept their ears perked up.

[…] the Commander said blinking. Not having anything to comment about it, he figured he could get the information from the First Child when he got back.

[What is your second, Major?]

"Its…regarding the Third Child…he has become mentally unstable after the Angel battle."

[Is he under medical arrest?]

"I have ordered him under medical arrest…but he resisted. We are currently under a manhunt for him."

[Will you be able to capture and subdue the Third Child?]

"I should be able to with due time Commander."

[…I see…] Gendo said not sounding disappointed. [Given this development, there is little choice left. Continue with the manhunt. If the pilot escapes to the surface, inform the police officers involved to partake in the manhunt as well.]

"Yes sir," Misato said feeling a little relieved that he didn't sound displeased. However, he continued.

[Also, formulate a team and infiltrate the Third Child's home. Retrieve all S-DAT discs including the black tape. Gather anything else that can be of use. Section-2 is at your disposal. Is that understood?]

"Y-Yes sir," she said with mild shock and surprise.

[Good. I want a full report when I get back Major] he said and ended the call. Putting down the phone, Misato breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did the Commander say?" Ritsuko asked.

"Continue with the manhunt. If he escapes to the surface, have the police manhunt him," the lavender hair woman said turning around to face the doctor.

"He also wants Section-2 to raid Shinji's home and recover all S-DAT discs plus anything else of use. Those were his orders."

"…" everyone said in silence. Rei started feeling uneasy about how things have progressed.

"About time we put restrains on that screwball," Asuka said quietly. It was met with silence before Ritsuko cleared her throat.

"Go ahead with your orders Major. I will look into how the Third Child was able to implement this," the doctor said going to her monitor.

While Misato picked up the phone again to get escorts for the female pilots, Ritsuko ordered an archive of data records. It regarded when the male pilot went into a terminal and gained access. The bridge monitors typed the command and used the MAGI computer to speed up the process. The Major put down the phone and looked up on the main screen. A screen appeared and a list was produced.

"…you got to be kidding me…" Misato said looking at the numerous times the male pilot accessed a terminal.

"Looks like he was an explorer," Ritsuko stated seeing the various places listed that he was at. "Maya, narrow the field down to any classified areas."

"Yes ma'am," she said and typed in the command. To almost everyone's surprise, a few files came up. Ayanami blinked and became intrigued. She was able to go into the classified areas though it was off limits to Eva pilots. It gave her more questions to ask him the next time she saw him.

"Argh…this headache just keeps getting worse," Misato said rubbing her head.

"We'll see how small or big it gets. Select the first data record Maya."

The file opened up and showed a video feed of a dark room. At the bottom of the screen showed a micro-scaled version of the entire NERV complex. There was no sound. Slowly from the shadows, a child's face peered from the doorway. The rest of the boy's body came out. He was recognizable; however, there were obvious differences.

"Shinji…as a kid?" the Major stated seeing the boy walk in with a small smile on his face. He had cobalt blue eyes.

"Is this for real?" Asuka asked surprised seeing recorded video of him.

'…if that is what Ikari use to look like…then…,' Rei thought feeling her head starting to hurt from trying to understand and accept what she has seen and now.

"This is a video feed from the past…it's dated over 11 years ago," Maya said from her screen.

Watching, the child walked toward the scaled model and sat on his knees. Looking side to side, he looked down at a floor panel. Pulling at it and grimacing a little, it popped off making him fall backwards. Sitting up with a dazed face, the boy shook his head and placed the panel down to the side. Lying on the floor near the open floor square, he reached in. Sticking his tongue out to the corner of his mouth, he was trying to grab something below.

"It is almost like an entirely different person," Misato said watching the boy's face light up. He pulled out a blue bouncy ball. Maya blinked and looked at her monitor. She saw an icon beep at her.

"Dr. Akagi, the next file is taken at the same place but at a different time."

"Bring it up next to the current one," she said and the bridge monitor opened it. The footage showed it was in the same place as the other video. It had the current Shinji standing nearby the same open floor panel. He was looking down at something to his left. He didn't have anything in his hands.

"This was taken three months ago…wait a minute," Misato said looking at the date and time when the video was recorded. Both the time and date were uncannily the same. Despite the year difference, the milliseconds were identical as the video ran.

"This was a week after I brought him here!"

"…?!" everyone said seeing the child version hold the ball in front of him smiling. He turned to his right and said something. The teen version nodded his head and talked back to where the boy was standing.

"…the kid's imaginary friend…was his older self?" Asuka said out loud.

'His future self…was his imaginary friend? How can the child version foresee the future version…I don't understand?' Rei thought blinking feeling more questions brewing.

"Makoto-"

"Already on it," he said and brought up a third popup window.

It made both videos overlap each other. The viewers watched as the child bounced the ball on the ground into the air in the first video. In the second window, the male pilot brought his hand up and pushed an invisible object down. The third popup video showed that both the child and teen were bouncing the ball together. After a couple of seconds, the boy caught the ball and spoke excited to the imaginary person. Seeing the Third Child nod his head, he held out his hand. The child grabbed the older version's hand and led him to something off the screen. Various lights were seen off screen before the clips ended.

"Move to the next one Maya," Ritsuko stated. Bring up the next one, it showed a terminal in another classified area. The door opened and a NERV staff member entered it.

"What a minute…that's the first spy captured," Misato said recognizing the face.

The crew saw the employee type something on the terminal then pulled out an external thumb drive. Putting it in, he began accessing more of the terminal. Suddenly, the door opened and the Third Child came in. Startled, the spy just turned his head and told the pilot was in an unauthorized area. Without warning, Shinji grabbed the fire ax out of the fire box it was in. Panicking, the spy reached to grab his gun with his left hand.

Shinji took a 180 degree lunge to his right and did an overhead swing down at him. The man's left forearm got chopped off as he expression shock, pain, and terror. Dropping to his knees, the male pilot quickly used the back end of the fire ax to hit the staffer's head. Knocking him out, the Third Child went to the medical supply box on the wall and pulled it off. Setting it next to the man's bleeding out forearm, he worked quickly with the medical supplies and syringes.

After wrapping the injured man's arm and stopping the bleeding, he put the medical kit back on the wall. Leaving the fire ax next to the body, Shinji turned to the terminal. Bringing up his hands to the keyboard, he started typing getting faster and faster. His speed matched Maya's and continued for 20 seconds without slowing down. The crew saw various windows and text was flying across the screen. The video ended. Strangely, the next file began playing without being selected to load. It showed another NERV staffer in which Misato stated that was another spy. He was accessing a classified terminal and inserting an external drive. Shortly after, the Third Child entered.

The employee was quicker than the previous in turning at the male pilot. Shinji walked toward him without stopping. The spy pulled out his pistol when the male pilot moved quickly. He countered the spy by grabbing the man's wrist and twisting it quickly. As the gun fell to the floor, Shinji pulled the man's arm to his back. Cringing at the spy's expression of pain, the man gasped harshly from his arm breaking. Immediately grabbing the man's collar, the Third Child pulled the spy viciously to the terminal. Slamming the male's head on a metal panel right of the terminal's keyboard, the teen didn't stop. Everyone watching cringed more and more seeing the man's face get smashed repeatedly before the Third Child let go. The spy was knocked out with a bloody face.

Again, the Third Child accessed the terminal and typed quickly for 20 seconds before the video ended. There were two files left in which the second to last one was similar to the previous two. Going to load the last file, it was created only a couple of weeks ago.

"Access it," Ritsuko told Maya. The bridge monitor typed it, but an error message came up.

"Access is denied."

"Try it again," Ritsuko stated. The error message came again with a beep. Going to the terminal monitor she was using, the doctor unloaded a fast set of commands on the keyboard. After a few seconds, a new popup window came up.

[_Hello…Doctor Akagi I presume_] the text read on the screen. Everyone blinked. Ritsuko ignored it and continued trying to find the root of why the last file was not accessible.

[_That file…is only accessible by one person_] the popup message continued. Playing along, she answered it.

[Who has access to it?]

[_Commander Gendo Ikari_]

[Why does he only have access?]

[_All other files of this kind were terminated. He holds an encrypted code to make the file function._]

[Who are you?]

[_A complex code and logic system in MAGI_]

[Why were you placed here?]

[_Insurance_]

[For the Commander?]

[_Yes and No_]

[Did he program you?]

[_No. A member of SEELE did._]

"SEELE?" the Major stated. "That's our overseer company."

[What is in the file?] Ritsuko typed curious and wondering what other secrets are buried.

[_I am not programmed to say_]

[Does MAGI have the code?]

[_Possibly_]

[Would you give me a hint of what to look for?]

[_The files that you have selected and viewed are your hints. By viewing them, you have activated my programming_]

[Were the external drives, loaded from SEELE members, part of the code?]

[_Yes. They were updates to the original code._]

[Does the Third Child know the code?]

[_Yes. He has accessed the information stored_]

[How does he know?]

[_That is beyond my computing power and code complexion. I do not have an answer._]

[Does MAGI know?]

[_I do not know_] the text read before many italics were seen. [_I am at the limit of my code programming. If you gain the code, just enter it in this file. If not, this entire conversation will be looped back to the beginning_]

"Well that was a lot of help," Misato stated seeing the popup window dialogue close. "How do we go from here?"

"Do your orders that the Commander gave. I will try to unsolved this," Ritsuko stated with a deep sigh.

"Right, right," Misato stated. "Makoto, can you let me know when Pilot Ikari is spotted without the corruption of the cameras?"

"Will do Major," he said nodding turning back to his monitor. Misato turned around and walked toward the hallway to her right. Asuka followed beside her.

"What will ultimately happen to the Third Child?" the redhead asked.

"Once captured, probably placed in solitary confinement in the NERV medical building," the Major said rubbing her temples from the headache that was pounding her head.

"…" Ayanami said looking at the various video windows. The one with the child and teen version seemingly talking to one another kept playing in her mind. Turning to follow the Major and Second Child, she was in deep thought.

'Both of them radiate different auras and personalities despite being the same person…something about the child version of Ikari…seems familiar,' the First Child thought.

A vague remembrance about the past came; however, it was mostly static. She never thought about her past self. Rei only thought of certain events that happened growing up. With memories with the Commander and much more with the Third Child, trepidation seemed to be in the back of her mind. Remembering the evil version that was in the men's locker room, she wondered if the male pilot was actually inside at the time. Convincing herself that she was over thinking again, she continued following with a small amount of apprehension.

The door to the fire stairs opened slowly with the hinges squeaking softly. Poking his head out slowly, Shinji saw no one down either hallway. Exiting and closing the door quietly, he staggered to the wall to his right. The voices were non-stop laughing hysterically and rattling his sense of balance. Reaching the wall for support, he kept stumbling and tripping over his feet. His vision kept swaying and doing barrel rolls. Trying to focus at what was ahead of him, there was a pathway that would lead him to a terminal door. He hoped it lead to the parking garage or outside in the Geo-Front.

Falling to the ground twice, he crawled the rest of the way. Seeing that his vision went black, he estimated that it was a yard or two away. Taking a couple of crawls forward, his head hit the metal door. Ignoring the feeling of blood gushing out of his head, he reached forward feeling the rollup door. Pulling himself up on the nearby handrail, he went to the right side. Knowing the card reader was there, he did not feel it. Taking his card and inserting it where it should be, he heard no audible sound or the door rising.

"…_it's open…_" Rana whispered and nudged her elbow on his back.

Nodding, he proceeded forward. Hearing the door roll down quickly, Shinji rolled forward. Feeling that he was on asphalt, his vision recovered to see that he was in the parking garage. However, everything seemed to have a radiance of a dark murky yellow. The lights that were on in the car storage facility were glowing with the odd pigment. He struggled to get on his feet and eventually stood up slowly.

Thinking he was recovered a little, he saw his vision blur a bit as fuzzy objects were coming and going. They popped out of the walls, ground, and ceiling. Some of them bounced toward him while others attached themselves to random objects and cars. The one's that attached themselves exploded shortly after causing him to feel the rush of heat, the smell of smoke, hearing the fire cackle, and see the brightness of the explosions and flames.

Reaching a large square pillar, he stopped near it and closed his eyes. He tried deeply breathing and clearing his mind to lessen the bombardment to his senses. It worked the first time when he was crawling through the vent ducts. Now however, it only lessened it a little as his voices continued. Without the black tape to keep them at bay, the male pilot felt himself crumbling physically and mentally on a continuous loop.

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes.

The world was still in the murky yellow tint. Smelling iron, he looked down to see blood on the asphalt. Moving his tongue to the top lip, blood was trickling out of his nose. Blinking with a stoic expression, he continued walking forward to the elevator across the parking lot level. Dodging the bouncing fuzzy bombs, his voices all sounded like they were taking as a chorus.

"_What is the matter?_"

"_Are you dying?_"

"_Succumbing to your mind?_"

"_Your time is up._"

"_You were never meant to last._"

"_Just another knock off…except worse._"

"_Lowest of the low."_

"_Nothing but a drone."_

"_A fake."_

"_A copy."_

"_A defect."_

"_We shall show you why."_

"…" Shinji said stoically looking forward and ignoring his voices. Seeing him halfway to the elevator, his voices pushed something into his mind. A vision crossed his eyes showing the past. It involved a lighter with old dirty rags and sleeping doctors in the overnight stay room. The smells from the flicks from the lighter rushed into his nose filling it with burning fluid from the small container.

Once a flame was produced, the lighter fell to the ground. A fire trail took place as the small flames lined up to the bunk beds where the doctors were resting. Once they made it to be under the beds, blazes of hellfire erupted. Several columns of flames shot up wildly with men screaming in agony. Multiple shadows danced wildly on the walls as the victims desperately tried to extinguish their surroundings of fire.

Shinji smelled the burning flesh of the doctors, the screams of their pain, and the fury of bright colors as it engulfed his entire vision. Sensing something below him, he looked down with his eyes. A younger version of himself with copper red eyes smiled at the sight. The child began to chuckle and dance as the inferno continued to spread.

"…" the Third Child said feeling the intense heat making him start to sweat. Turning around, he started walking away and blinked. He was in front of the elevator. Looking behind him, there was no burning inferno with screaming medical people. The child was nowhere to be seen. Pressing the elevator button, it opened with no one inside. Entering and selecting the ground level, the elevator doors closed and ascended.

When the elevator sounded that it was at the ground level, the doors opened up with sounds of someone breathing heavy and haggardly. Shinji had fallen to the floor and slowly crawled out. He couldn't completely block out the visions or painful memories that his voices were continuously putting his senses through. Slowly and staggering to his feet, he continued forward walking like a drunkard. Feeling his clothes stick to him, he figured he was covered in sweat.

'…I…can't…seem…to…focus…enough…' the male pilot thought feeling his forehead drip with sweat down his face and off his chin. Knowing that he was now "exposed", he had to tread carefully to not be seen. Trying to put on the body lotion in his backpack would be impossible in his current state of mind. Through his sporadic vision changes, he was about halfway through the parking garage while staying close to a wall.

Hearing menacing giggles around him, the voices started poking and inserting sharp needles in his body. Despite being uncomfortable and painful, his vision sharpened greatly. Seeing where the opening exit was, he jogged alongside the wall toward it. About to reach it, movement was seen in the guard post. A security guard came out.

"Halt pilot!" the security personnel shouted. He saw the Third Child look at him with a stoic face and dashed at him quickly. The man hit his ear piece while getting out his tranquilizer gun.

"This is NSG Haul. I found the Third Child in parking lot 2, gro-oompf!," the guard stated when Shinji speared him to the ground. The tranquilizer pistol slide away from his hand.

[NSG Haul. Apprehend and restrain the Third Child.] security personnel in the camera feed room responded.

"Cease and desist pilot!" the guard stated wrestling with the teen. Struggling a bit, the man was surprised how much strength the boy had. After a short tussle, he was able to get him in a headlock.

"I told you to stop pilot! Stop making…this…difficult…" the Haul said trailing off feeling and seeing something very off.

Looking down at the pilot, his arms looked something passed horrible. He only moved his arm a little bit and felt something on the boy's neck that made his skin crawl. Feeling startled and clammy, Shinji wrenched free. Off balance and leaning to far forward, he saw the Third Child quickly turn around. Clasping his hands behind the guard's head, the boy threw a hard knee strike into his chest. Releasing a grunt from the blow and kneeling a little, the teen swung a downward elbow to the back of his head. Haul made a short cry out from the pain before losing consciousness.

[NSG Haul. Were you able to apprehend and restrain the Third Child? NSG Haul! Do you read?!]

"…My…apologies…sir…" Shinji said with wide open eyes bowing to him.

'…_**go…**_' the evil voice said in his head.

"…" the male pilot said hearing something behind him. Glancing with wide open eyes, he sprinted in the opposite direction.

'…_**t-t-t-t-toooooooo…the…ThE…THE StAiRwAy…stairway…s…t…a…i…r…w…a…y…**_'

"…" Shinji said mad dashing to the car escalator. Something was chasing him as he could no longer control his voices' vision implants.

'…_**hehehe…heeeeeeee…w-H-a-T-w-I-l-L-you/YoU/YOU!…do-gO-SeEk-SeArCh-CLAIM!'**_ the dark clone screamed at him. It materialized as a black-red eye near the Third Child's head. Reaching the fire stairs next to the escalator, he opened it quickly and slammed it shut. Skipping a step with each stride, Shinji jogged as quickly as he could up the stairs.

'…I have…to…tell…to…show…her…' he thought hearing the door explode below him. Something giggled innocently and loudly.

"**DoN'tRuNaWay,LeT'sPlAy!"** the figure at the bottom of the stairs stated sweetly. It giggled again then started hopping up the steps one by one.

'…_**yessssss…run-RU#$%UN! ThEy-THEY-THE REJECTS!…KnOw WhAt CaUsEs YoU…TO COWER AND FLEE!**_' the evil voice chuckled deeply and evilly. Veins were going outward from the following black-red eye in all direction as it hovered above the male pilot's head. The veins slowly grasped his head and the pupil formed a mouth line. It smiled while pushing itself down onto the running boy's head.

"…!?" Shinji said gritting his teeth and breathing harder from feeling a sharp pain.

When the eye attached itself, it felt as if a giant syringe inserted into his brain. His vision turned into pulsating shades of crimson and black. It reminded him of the black and white TV shows he saw years ago. His hearing changed as well. Instead of the constant mayhem of sounds his voices were producing, the evil voice blocked all of them out. Instead, he would only hear the sounds of people suffering or dying of various ages and genders. A heartbeat resonated in his head as well that matched his pulsating view of the world.

Oddly, the sounds and vision made him calm down a bit to not feel as alarmed and disordered. The immense pain from the stab helped him focus more. Giggles from the figure far back kept getting quieter and quieter, but never faded away. Continuing up the stairs, he used the handrails to launch him faster up the stairs. He was skipping two steps at a time.

Misato was in her office after having NERV personnel escort both Rei and Asuka home. Several minutes had passed by when she hadn't heard anything about a manhunt update. About to address another document, her office phone rang.

"Major Katsuragi."

[Hello Major. Makoto here.]

"Is it good news or bad news?"

[…its bad news]

"…" Misato said with a sigh. "How bad is it?"

[Pilot Ikari knocked out a security guard at parking garage lot 2. He is heading to the surface through the emergency stairs next to the escalator.]

"He's using the stairs!?"

[Y-Yes Major.]

"Are the guards at topside notified of the situation?"

[Yes Major]

"How long will he reach the other end?"

[Based on the camera feed, he should…] Makoto said when he stopped and looked at the main screen.

"Don't tell me…he's topside," Misato thought pitching the bridge of nose.

[Y-Yes…he…]

"Skip it. I can guess what happened to the guards. Thanks for the update."

[Welcome Major. Makoto out]

'Guess the police are needed,' she thought putting her phone down then put it up. 'They would have more manpower, eyes, and connections to do the manhunt than we would at the moment.'


	54. AWOL

Chapter 54: AWOL

At the South Neo-Tokyo Police Department, there were not many people at the station. Most of the officers were on patrol duty and it seemed to be a mild active day. Nami was at her desk doing both paperwork and talking on the phone. Jotting down a couple of notes from a phone caller, she hanged up and looked at what she wrote down on her notepad.

'Been a lot of calls today-argh,' she thought hearing the phone ring again. Sighing softly, she flipped to the next page on her notepad and picked up the phone.

"Hello. SNT Police Department. How can I help you?" the secretary said lying back in her chair as the words came out automatically.

[Hello. This is Major Misato Katsuragi from NERV. May I speak to Chief Yogosami please?] she said catching Nami by surprise a little. The secretary quickly adjusted herself before answering.

[Just a second Major. I'll transfer your call] she said and punched in the extension number to the Chief's office. Placing the phone in its slot, the call transferred and his phone rang. Nami kept her finger down on the transfer button and glanced at the window view to his office. Seeing him working on paperwork, she waited for Ryu to pick up his phone. Once he did, she picked up her phone. Covering the bottom end of the phone with her hand, she listened in.

"Chief Yogosami speaking," Ryu said a little tired.

[Hello Chief. This is Major Misato Katsuragi from NERV]

"Hello Major. Congratulations on the promotion. What can I do for you?" he said. Adjusting himself, he felt a little more awake. Especially from getting a phone call from the place that gave him a headache.

[Thanks. Could you put out a manhunt for one of our employees?]

"Uhh…we can. Mind telling me why?"

[He has injured a couple of workers and escaped from the base]

"Mental case?"

[Yes]

"I see," Ryu said getting out a notepad and pen. "Would this employee be hard to identify?"

[No. He is well known.]

"Okay. If I can have the basic information about the employee, then I can let my patrolling units be on the lookout."

[Great] Misato said sounding a little relieved.

"What is the employee's name?"

[Shinji Ikari] she said. Both Ryu's and Nami's eyes widen. They stared at their desk processing what they heard. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…you said Shinji Ikari?"

[Yes Chief.]

"The Eva pilot?"

[Mmm-hmm.]

"Who has schizophrenia and lives in the middle of a grass field?"

[Looks like you got all the info already there. You must know him well] Misato stated feeling less edgy.

"The crew here knows him well…uh…what exactly is his mental status at now, if I may ask?"

[Our head scientist's last brain scan of him showed that he is borderline stage 5]

'…shit…' the Chief thought feeling a headache brewing. He heard a sharp gasp in the next room. Glancing, he saw Nami had a hand on the speaker part of her phone. Though he knew she was an eavesdropper, he ignored it and tried to grasp what was being told to him.

"…I am assuming that is almost the worst phase of the mental disorder?"

[Yes. That is correct.]

"…alright. We'll look for him. What can you tell me about when and where…" he said trying to get more information. The more details he could get, the more it could help him and his team search and find the male pilot. After the phone call, the Chief put down the phone that felt like an iron ball. Leaning back into his chair, he let out a groan and rubbed his hands over his face. He heard someone moving from one room toward his. Knowing who, the person knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he said without looking at the door. He heard it open and heels clicking on the floor. Hearing the person sit down, he removed his hands from his eyes and looked at his secretary.

"You look like you heard a train wreck," he said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You look like you have aged a decade," she said with a small smirk.

"At least we are on the same page."

"Are you going to send our officers to get him?"

"Honestly, I would rather not. Given the factors of his mental stage, capabilities, and demeanor, that would be giving a death wish to any of them," he said rubbing his temples.

"Who is out on patrol now?" he asked watching Nami get up and looked at the officer board outside of the room.

"About half of the force here."

"How about Rayne?"

"She is out on patrol too," she said walking back and sitting down. "Are you going to tell her?"

"About what we heard on the phone…yes."

"Yes?! Are you nuts?!" Nami stated surprised.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. There is a reason why," Ryu said getting up and turning toward the window with the blinds down and parted. "She is expecting him to call her."

"Expecting? You mean like a date?"

"Not quite. For the past several days, she has been in her rut of wondering what she is. Before, she has stated that she doesn't know much about her child life. I had Jack do a bit of digging to find something; however, he didn't find much. Anything from about six years old to her birth is blacked out from her history record. It is similar to the pilot's records that are in public records."

"Yeah, I know that…wait a minute. You think she asked him to find out?"

"It is possible. Do you remember how Rayne acted the past couple of days?"

"Hmm…" the secretary said closing her eyes to think and remember. Opening her eyes, she looked at the back of the police chief.

"She wasn't moping and was rather pleased about something."

"I thought the same though it is only a hunch," he said pulling some blinds down and looking out at the city.

"How are you going to tell her without spilling the beans? She is going to be in danger if you order her to find and obtain the pilot."

"She is a tough cookie."

"No one can predict a schizo person's motives, actions, or movements."

"…" he said turning around and sitting back in his chair. He let his head lightly hit his desk and sighed loudly.

"How about waiting for a bit. I know NERV's agents are pretty mobile and quick to do their job. The Major probably informed them already. If we don't hear anything by evening, then make the call," Nami suggested.

"That sounds fair," he said lifting up his head to look at the secretary. Looking at the clock, it would be a couple of hours before evening would hit. As time passed and the evening hit, there was no call from NERV. Looking up at the time, Ryu looked at his office phone. Picking it up, he dialed the extension to the dispatcher.

[Yes Chief?]

"Dispatch a call to Officer Hymity."

[Roger Chief] the dispatcher said.

Roaming around down a street block, the young female officer was scanning for the general activity. While doing this, she was trying to keep her anxiety down. Though she did remember the male pilot say in the near future, she was fretting about how soon that would be. It has only been a couple of days since that evening that they have talked. However, waiting for the phone call that she didn't know when it would occur stretched her patience a bit.

The police car's phone system started buzzing. Looking around her, the traffic on the street was light. Turning to the curb, she slowed to a stop. Hitting the call button, she put it on loudspeaker.

"Officer Hymity here."

[Evening Rayne. Chief here.]

"What's up Chief?"

[We have a new lost person case that has taken priority.]

"…okay…" she asked a bit confused. "Isn't there a team to handle those cases?"

[Yes. There is. Only this one comes with a manhunt of a NERV employee] he said making her ears pick up.

"A NERV employee? Someone cracked?"

[He was already…just more so now] he said. The words made her widen her eyes thinking of who it was instantly.

'No…he can't…he was going to show me…wait, wait, wait…I need more information before jumping to conclusions…just calm down,' she thought quickly easing her murderous grip on the door rest and steering wheel. Breathing deeply, she didn't notice her grave expression as she stared at the center dashboard of the vehicle.

"…who is the employee Chief?"

[The Eva pilot, Shinji Ikari] he said flatly. He heard Rayne breathing heavily but slowly.

"…what…what is t-the reason?" she stated trying to calm down.

[His mental state is at borderline stage 5. He was seen knocking out a couple of security guards. NERV wants him detained and brought back to their HQ…uh…Rayne?] he asked as he heard her start to hyperventilate a little. There was some moving on the line and Nami took the phone.

[Listen Rayne…find him quickly. I know this is hard. The sooner you apprehend him, the safer everyone will be. We haven't told any other officer yet. It will be just you against NERV's Section-2 agen-]

The line went dead when Rayne smashed the end call button with a harsh grunt and a fist. Her emotions were boiling with her teeth clenching tightly against each other. Hands were shaking in fists. Blood pumped through her veins as her heart was beating faster. A vein was pulsating on her temple as she got madder.

'NERV pushed him…they pushed him to the edge…they had to. He already had the disorder from the beginning and now…they accelerated it,' she thought angrily.

'I'll never forgive any of them…I won't let them—' her thought was cut off by her cell phone ringing. Blinking, she got it out and looked at the caller.

"…!?" Rayne said seeing the name on the caller ID. All the emotional charge she had was replaced with wonder and hope. Shaking still, she slowly hit the accept button. Placing the mobile next to her ear, she tried calming down despite the buildup of anxiety.

"H-Hello…Shinji?"

[Good evening Miss Rayne. How are you?] the male pilot said calmly. He heard her breath slowly as he walked.

[Are you alright Miss Rayne?]

"Yes yes…I was a little upset before you called. I'm recovering now."

[That is good to hear] he stated.

She started to hear mumbling in the background and voices that weren't his. Ignoring the flashback of the pawn shop and the information that the Chief and secretary told her, she shook her head side to side.

'I don't care. It isn't important right now,' she thought not noticing a figure in the distance walking in her direction.

"Anyway…what can I do for you?" she asked feeling her anxiety building up faster.

[Are you available today?]

"Y-Y-Yes, I am."

[That is good to hear. I am available as well. Would you care to go to your birth place now or later?]

"…!" she said holding her breath from hearing what he asked. "NOW!"

[Miss Rayne?] he asked continuing to walk forward and adjusting something that he put on his head. The evil voice's cackle sounded muffled.

"Sorry. Just a bit over excited to find out where I came from."

[Understandable.]

"Where are you?" she asked when she heard three distinct knocks at her driver door. Turning, she jumped from being startled. A dark silhouette was looking in from the driver window.

"…!?" she said feeling her insides tighten from the sudden materialization. Not able to determine who the person was, she saw it was wearing a ball cap. Turning on a cabin light in the patrol car, she saw it was the male pilot. Looking closer, her heartbeat started increasing.

He had dark circles around his eyes. It made them look like they sank a bit. The sclera of his eyes looked a couple of shades darker than the normal white. His irises seemed to have flickers of red amongst the dark magenta. It looked unnatural as the red was slowly fading in and out in different places of the iris. Even through the car window, his aura felt worse than before. It was murkier, colder, and intense. It almost felt as if she was staring at someone on the edge before going mad. Hearing the cell phone beep of the call ending, she noticed that he was in his civilian attire with a light jacket.

Watching him remove his cell phone, he slowly stepped back from the driver door. The male pilot's figure dropped back to being a dark silhouette; however, the color's of his eyes were piercing through the darkness of the evening. Feeling her gut tell her to stay in the car, she shook her head harshly. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she unlocked the car door. Opening it, she saw that there was still light outside. The surroundings were a little bit more in detail than seeing through the car window. Stepping out, the female officer saw him bow a little to her.

"My apologies for startling you Miss—," Shinji started to say when Rayne embraced him. He kept his body still and his hands at his side. The evil voice let out a monstrous growl that ended with deep and slow-motioned giggle. Feeling itself disappear, his black and red tint view of the world went static until he saw everything in color. It brought back all the bombardment from before. The male voices were blaring vileness at him. They all stopped from realizing where they were.

'…' all the male voices said feeling the young female officer embrace and giving pleased smiles.

'…' Rana said puffing out her cheeks. She stepped out of being merged with the Third Child. Taking a step or two back, she crossed her arms over her chest. Tapping her foot on the ground, she looked at the woman with irritation.

"…Miss Rayne. What is wrong?" he asked seeing her slowly calming down yet still holding him.

"I heard that you have been put on a manhunt list," she asked quietly.

"Given my situation and mental health…I assume I would be eventually," he said quietly back. She slowly let go of him and took a step back. Rana immediately walked behind him and embraced him. Staring irritated at the officer, she felt the other voices slowly merge out of him. They were giggling uncontrollably at intolerable volumes and gave shark smiles.

About to force him to embrace the young officer again, a loud explosion sounded nearby. Rana jumped from being startled. Looking to her left, she took a sharp breath intake and held him tighter. Glancing to his left as well, he saw Shonj fall to the ground with half his head blown off. Glancing at the officer quickly, she was looking to right with a searching face despite shivering a bit.

"…" he said glancing to see the dark clone rush to another voice and shove a sawed off shotgun into its mouth. Pulling the trigger, the voice's head exploded like a watermelon.

"…_**p-po-p-pop-pppppppppppppp-POP-GO( !$^$EeeeSSSssss#$&! #%THERRRRRREEEEEEJJJJJEEEEECCCTTTTTT!**_" the evil Ikari raged with satisfaction.

Knowing what the clone was doing to the others, Shinji slowly felt in control again. A series of consecutive gunfire was heard along with death screams. The male pilot looked back at Rayne choosing not to look at the dying figure of Sno at his feet. Rayne blinked and looked back at him in confusion. Strangely, his eyes looked clearer. His eyes didn't look sunken in and his sclera was back to the normal white.

"Is something there?" she asked. In his peripheral vision, he saw the figure of the dark clone stand right next to him. Its face was contorted as it looked down. Pointing the boom stick down at the dying teen voice, the triggered was pulled.

"I believe I saw…" the male pilot stated as the shotgun blasted next to him. It made him blink as the evil voice laughed hysterically. It pumped the shotgun and repeated the gunfire till the teen voice was a splatter of holes and mince meat. Blood and body parts shot and stained him and the evil voice. Rana had turned away and gagged behind him from the sight and the fear that the dark clone produced.

"…a cat go by," he said as he saw the evil voice continue his rampage and screaming like a Banshee. It took the Third Child all of his willpower and concentration to not flinch at the loud shrilling and gunfire deafening his ears. Staring straight, he read the officer's lips to know what she was saying.

"I have been order to find and apprehend you. NERV wants you back at their base," she said looking down a little. The atmosphere felt colder than before. Feeling a cold breeze go by, she treated it as part of the weather. She didn't see or hear the evil voice hovering near her with an inhuman grin.

"I see. That would make showing you where you were born a bit difficult."

"Yes…yes it would," she said rubbing her arm then looked at him.

"What would you like to do Miss Rayne?" he said as normally as possible.

He felt like he was yelling at her but his hearing was a bit deaf from the point-blank gunfire. The young officer walked forward and got close to him. Looking at him dead in the eye, she wanted to know if he could mentally take her where she wanted to go. She watched his pupils slowly shrink and expand like a lethargic jelly-fish then stop holding their shape. A ghost feeling passed through her making her shiver and blink. In a split second, she saw two Ikaris. One had the dark magenta eyes that was stoically looking at her. The other one was the monstrously evil version.

"…!?" Rayne said feeling instantly scared from seeing it again. The dark clone stood behind him and was looking over his left shoulder. A crooked insane grin stretched its mouth with a blood splattered face. Blinking again from feeling the apprehension grow, there was only the one male pilot standing in front of her. Clinching her hands into fists to control the fear that rose in her, she spoke.

"Take me to where I was born," she said quietly.

"Very well," he said with a stepped back and a bowed.

"…_**it…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…BeGiNs!**_" the dark clone said shaking uncontrollably till he pointed the shotgun under his chin. Giving a wild look at the male pilot, he waited. Just as the officer turned around, the evil voice pulled the trigger resulting in a bright flash and the sound blast of the shotgun. Shinji closed his eyes feeling bits and pieces hit him.

"…" the Third Child said opening his eyes. His senses felt stable for now.

Rayne walked to the patrol car and opened the driver side door. About to sit, she saw the male pilot walking away. About to open her mouth and call him, he stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he shook his head side to side. Blinking, she looked back at the car then to what was inside.

'GPS, computer, engine's CPU, car unit, car ID number…' she thought looking all around her. 'All can be traced and tracked.'

Reaching into the cubby between the seats, she grabbed an extra clip for her firearm. Looking at herself in uniform, she removed all the body electronics and equipment on her. Placing it in the compartment between the seats, she took off her jacket. Placing it underneath the car seat, she took another look at herself. The young officer had combat boots on, dark blue camos on, and a short length t-shirt that exposed her stomach.

Remembering a hoodie that was stashed in the trunk, she closed all the doors and went behind the car. Opening the trunk and getting the jacket out, Rayne put it on and zipped it up to the top of her stomach. Removing the police belt, she removed the firearm and its holster. Clipping it onto her pants belt behind her, the hoodie was long enough for her to conceal it. Placing the belt in the trunk and looking at everything, she seemed set. Hitting the lock button twice on the car key remote, it locked and armed the alarm.

Placing the keys in a small hidden compartment in the trunk, she double checked herself. Feeling ready, she closed the trunk. Walking away from it, she turned to the male pilot and flinched a little. Despite seeing his figure with a jacket and ball cap, his eyes went back to being darker. Crimson was fading in and out of both irises again. Pushing down the apprehension, she walked toward him and stopped near him.

"I'm ready," Rayne said and saw him bow a little.

"Very well. Please follow me Miss Rayne," he said calmly. Turning toward the alleyway, she followed him as he walked forward.

Misato was in a conference room with a few members of Section-2 agents. All dressed in black suits with the signature ear piece, shoulder garment, and sunglasses. She briefed them on the mission and who the target was. Each agent flinched a little bit with one asking if they were capturing the male pilot. She indicated that a team would search Ikari's home as well as continue the manhunt for the pilot. Asking for any questions from the Section-2 members, they all stayed silent.

"Remember. The mission is to only retrieve all S-DAT cassettes especially the black one. If there is anything else that seems important to take, give a call. Do not leave any impression that home was entered. Is that understood?" she ordered.

"Yes Major," all the agents there said.

"I will let you pick which members you want on either team. You are dismissed."

Nodding, they slowly left the room. Being alone, Misato let out a sigh and looked at the digital photograph on the table. It was the bird's eye view of the Third Child's home and grass field. It still looked isolated from society and depressing. She shivered at the memory of going there the first time. When Ritsuko had visited his home, she didn't say anything was wrong with it. The Major had never told anyone what she saw there. She heard footsteps enter the room making her come out of her stupor.

"Oh…it's you," she said with a small frown still sitting down.

"Hey, no reason to frown," Kaji said with a smile.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stopping by to see how you are and what plans you have?"

"Other than the small operation to recover items from the Third Child's home, it is none that concern you."

"Ooo, so cold," he said with a small laugh. "Do you think that the operation will be fruitful?"

"Satellite readings indicate that there is no one in the house as well as no heat reading in the field surrounding it. The police are assisting in the manhunt for the Third Child."

"Looks like you did your research and planning. Mind if I give you a little tip?"

"…" she said narrowing her eyes at him. "What could you possibly give to help?"

"Well, that is for you to decide if you think it is useful."

"…why help me?"

"What is wrong helping an old friend?" he said innocently. She looked to the side away from him then sighed.

"Fine. What tip do you have?" she asked looking back. Pulling something out, he extend his hand to her with a disc. She looked at it and slowly grabbed it.

"What is in it?" she asked a bit curious. He walked next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. About to punch him, his expression was not playful. It was rather focused on the digital image.

"About two decades ago, SEELE withheld a large amount of information from both the public and NERV about a project. It dealt with experimentations with Angel blood and bio-matter. This was during the time that the Eva project was in creation," he said quietly and pointed at the house.

"Experimentations…what kind of experiments?" she whispered in surprise.

"They used a variety of organisms…insects…animals…mammals…and humans," he said making a big circle around the house.

"Testing humans?! That would shut down SEELE if they were found doing experiments on people!?" she whispered while nodding and pointing to locations around the house.

"Indeed. However, all test subjects died…except two," he said looking at her with a serious face.

"What were the subjects?" she asked turning toward him a little alarmed from his serious demeanor.

"An unknown human test subject and a test tube human," he said pointing his finger down at the house then pointed in a direction that head toward mountain ranges.

"...!?" she gasped a little bit looking back down at the holographic map. "A test tube human!? They grew a human as well!? What happened to them?"

"All records of the experimentation and what happened afterwards were all burned. Operations of it were shutdown, abandon, and sealed away. However, I was able to get bits and pieces of information on the reports of SEELE's agents. All of what I found is on that disc," he said.

"Really?" Misato said looking at the disc with some wonder and curiosity. Looking back at him and opening her mouth to ask him something, he kissed her. Taken by surprise, she backed away breaking it.

"W-What was that for!?" she asked a little red in the face. He went back to his sly smile and looked at her with one eye closed.

"Just letting you know that I'm still thinking of you. Gotta run. Bye," he said with a grin and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here," she said standing up. After seeing him leave, she clenched her hands together in frustration still red in the face. Feeling the disc in her hand, it distracted her. Calming down, she looked closely at it. It didn't have a title on it.

'…' she thought wondering why he would give it to her. Not coming up with anything, she blinked and looked at the other side. It was blank as well.

'Human experimentations and Angels huh?'


	55. Snowball of Degradation

Chapter 55: Snowball of Degradation

Since leaving the patrol car behind, both the male pilot and the officer walked through the city. Walking beside him, she tried small talk with him in which he responded normally sometimes. The other times, he would use different voices that were slightly different. A couple of them sounded like older versions of himself. One of them had a German accent that sounded a bit too natural. Two others sounded similar to his age with different phrasing patterns. Choosing to think his accents was him lightening the mood; Rayne ignored her gut feeling stating that it was something else.

Reaching to the subway station, they walked behind a crowd and got in line at the ticket station. Each paid with money at the kiosk instead of a card. Grabbing their tickets, both headed to the waiting area for the train they would get on. Scanning her surroundings, she didn't see anyone looking at them or following them. Glancing at Shinji, her eyes widen a little.

"…" she said seeing that he was looking at opposite corners of his eyes.

It was as if he was trying to look at his left and right side without turning his head. He blinked and his eyes were looking forward. Reaching the waiting area, both stopped nearby the boarding lines. Taking a quick glance to her left and right, she didn't see anyone stick out. A majority of the people here were either leaving from work, going to work for the night shift, or late night shoppers. The officer continued to ignore his peculiar behavior.

Hearing the train, people crowded in the designated areas prior to getting on board. The transit slowed to a stop and opened its doors. After the passengers inside got off, the crowd migrated into the available cars. Both got on and stood next to each other near the windows. An announcer indicated the doors closing and the first stop's location. The train slowly started moving and gradually picked up speed. After a short ride, they came out of the tunnel and saw the night life of Neo-Tokyo. Despite the darkness of night, the lights of the evening business and entertainment illuminated the ground and buildings. Some areas were mildly lit while others were a dazzling display of colors and animation advertisement.

Thinking about how she abandoned her position as an officer, she felt guilty. Shaking her head, Rayne told herself to focus. Looking out the window, she wondered where her birth place would be. Shinji was watching the scenery go by through the window. Despite knowing what was really passing by, all he could see was a sea of red and a black sky. Buildings were rising and or descending into the body of crimson in various amounts. They were also slowly morphing in and out of being a towering organic flesh and vein pillars. All of them were slowly bending themselves in various directions. It was as if the structures were breathing while mists and clouds of red fell out of them profusely.

"Hey Shinji?" the young officer asked still looking out the window.

"Yes Miss Rayne?" he said looking out the window as well.

"Is the place far?"

"It is in…" he started to say when sporadic visions crossed his eyes. Everything sounded on fast-forward. "…the forest."

"Which side?"

"NoRtH**eA**s**T**," the male pilot said with a shudder.

"Northeast?" she repeated and looked at him confused. "There is no forest northeast from here."

"…" he said only looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Returning to the window, something reflected from it. Blinking both eyes separately, something was dripping on his head from above. Identifying the familiar smell, he waited.

"…" Rayne said waiting for him to explain further.

About to turn to him, she heard footsteps coming down from the train car. Glancing at the window reflections to her left, she could make out a tall bald man with dark sunglasses. He wore a black suit just like the secret agents from America that Jack told her about. However, this one had a shoulder garment. Feeling her fight or flight senses engaging, the officer perceived the man as a hostile figure.

The bald individual walked toward them and sat down on the bench behind them. He pulled out his cell phone and started thumbing at the screen. Forcing herself to not physically react to the peculiar individual, she kept calm. Turning back to the window, Rayne looked at the male teen. Initially, she saw him staring out the window. However, something about his aura began to turn murkier than normal.

Down the car, light was being darkened and the air friction from the train was sounding louder. Turning her head to the right, she saw a tunnel coming. The lights in the compartment started flickering a little as it entered the tunnel. Both Rayne and the suited man saw the boy looking out the window in one flicker of light. Another went and his entire head turned 180 degrees and was staring wild eye at the man behind him. By the time both of them reacted from being startled, the lights flickered again then stayed on. Out of the tunnel, the illumination from the city's nightlife activity hit the windows a little.

"…!?" Rayne said not seeing the male pilot standing next to her. Her heartbeat and pulse were pounding faster than normal feeling the atmosphere around her becoming eerie. Glancing to the left and right, he was nowhere to be seen. Even looking at the reflection of the windows, there was no sign of him.

'Where…where did he…go,' she thought looking down both ways of the car. 'Did he…no…he couldn't…no one can do that to their neck.'

Thinking about where he could have possibly ran and hid, she didn't think he could have. There was nothing here for a person of his size to hide in or around. Also, the passengers didn't notice anything and were minding their own business. Wondering about the man behind her, she looked back at the reflection of the window in front of her. He was looking around as well while putting something around his ear.

'An ear piece? Damn it. Who is he?' she thought pressing her teeth together a little. The man got up and started walking down one direction of the train car. She quickly glanced at him and saw his head slightly move from side to side when passing benches or people. Rayne quickly got out her phone and accessed previous texts to people. It gave the impression that she was messaging someone. A cold shiver went through her, but shrugged it off.

Looking over her shoulder with a frown, the agent man turned around continued walking. Looking back at her phone, he headed in her direction and stopped a little behind her. Clenching her free hand into a tight fist, he continued forward. Looking to her right, he was heading down the other end of the car doing the same sweeping glances at the benches and people. The thought of slugging his face went away as she relaxed her fist to an open hand.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, he made it to the end. Seeing him touch his ear piece, he started mumbling to himself. Despite not knowing what he was saying, her suspicion was feeling confirmed. He replied back loud enough for Rayne to hear. Opening the door for the next train car, he entered it and closed it behind him.

'Damn it. He is an agent. But who? Where? Why?' she thought staring at the fading image of the man in black.

Another tunnel was coming up and the lights inside the car flickered again. When the train was engulfed, the car would flicker from illumination and darkness. The only other source of light was the ones in the tunnel that would pass by quickly in sections. Along with the loudness of the air friction, Rayne heard other sounds. It was as if someone was laughing and screaming at the same time. Only she seemed to be able to hear the distinction as it made her skin crawl with goosebumps. Once out of the tunnel, the lights stayed on and the loud sounds went away.

"…!?" Rayne said flinching from the sound of someone blowing their nose next to her. Looking to her right, her eyes widen seeing the male pilot wipe his nose with a tissue. It looked like he had a nosebleed. Looking down at his feet, there was a couple of drops of blood on the floor. He kneeled down and wiped it up with the tissue. Standing up and wrapping another tissue around the dirty one, he pocketed it.

"A _**S**_e_**C**_tion-2 _**A**_gent f_**R**_om N_**E**_RV…_**D?**_" Shinji said next to her with the evil voice overlapping.

"…" she said opening and closing her mouth not able to process what just happened. Even more so on how it happened or how she couldn't even sense him there. Hearing her heartbeat in her head booming, she tried calming down. Trying to speak, her voice seemed lost. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at her. She stiffened seeing that his eyes looked completely bloodshot. His look sent a cold chill down her spine.

"The gentleman in the opposite car is an agent from SEELE," he said looking back slowly to the window. His head quickly turned to his right causing his neck to pop and crack loudly. Slowly without even swaying, he turned around to be facing the train doors. Rayne slowly took a glance at the other end of the car. Through the window, there was a man peering at them with shades. He was using a newspaper in front of him to give the impression that he was reading it..

"Miss Rayne?" he asked blinking seeing that the world turned back to reality. The pulsating sea of red and black skies went away. He heard the evil voice giggle innocently and slowly pulled the needle out of the top of his head. Seeing his reflection, Shinji's eyes were back to being normal from being bloodshot.

"Y-Yes?" she asked quietly turning back to him. Blinking, his eyes were normal and his atmosphere of eeriness was gone.

"Are you ready?" he said turning his head slowly to her.

"…ready for what exactly?" the young officer asked when she felt the train slowing down.

[Approaching District 3-3. All passengers wishing to exit, please make you way to the doors. Approaching District 3-3] the computerized announcing system stated.

When the speaker came on, the doors at each end of the train car opened. From her peripheral vision, both suspicious black suited men were at either end of the car. Another tunnel was coming which would take them to the station. Engulfed by the tunnel's structure, the lights did not flicker like the previous times. Illumination became a bit brighter around them.

Taking another quick glance at both ends, Rayne saw that both agents were still standing at the door. They hadn't made hand movements; however, they were mumbling. The terminal was approaching and the train slowed down to a stop. As the train made the audible sound of reaching the station, the exit doors unlocked. Passengers got up and crowded to the doors. Looking at Shinji, he continued to look out the door windows with a stoic face. Once they opened, he stepped forward.

"…_**FoLlOw…**_" the male pilot said with semi distorted tone which made her recoil in fright. Blinking and shaking her head, she followed. After walking a little, she looked behind her. The agents exited the train from different exit sliding doors.

'Damn…they are tail us,' Rayne thought then felt her wrist being lightly grabbed. Looking toward the individual, she saw the male pilot look at her with cobalt blue eyes and a smile.

"_Come on! Race ya up the stairs!_" he stated then let go of her wrist.

"…what…the?" she whispered looking at him lost. He was briskly walking in which she blinked then tried catching up.

"_What's wrong slow poke!" _he said turning back and sticking his tongue at her.

'…!?' she thought then jogged after him. Just as she started moving faster, there were quickened trailing footsteps.

"_Hurry up! I am going to win!_" the blue-eyed Shinji said with laughter as he was walking backwards.

As she was catching up, more and more people were coming toward the train. Seeing him going around groups of passengers, she continued to follow. Looking behind, the agents were speeding up their pace while trying to keep both of them in their sights. A gate up ahead was approaching and the amount of people coming and going through it was continuous. Dodging people became more difficult and keeping him in her sights was fading.

"Shinji! Wait!" she shouted trying to call him above the volume of the mass amount of people.

Looking behind, she could see the agents were having the same amount of trouble. About to look forward, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her immediately to the right. Looking around, she was behind a large pillar. There were a handful of people hanging around in front of it. About to counter-attack the grab, she saw the male pilot put a finger to his lips. He now had green eyes.

"_Any bright ideas?_" he said with an older voice.

'…his atmosphere…is different again,' Rayne thought blinking then thinking about what he said. Turning around, both looked through the spaces of the group. The two agents had stopped nearby and were looking around. Both were touching their ear piece and were talking to no one. After they stopped talking, both went in opposite directions and made sweeping head motions slowly. She heard the male pilot sigh out loud.

'What is going on? Why is he acting this way?…no…don't think that. Just go along with him,' she thought looking back. Shinji was holding his head up with one hand and tapping a finger on his cheek. He had a look of being deep in thought.

'I wonder if he is already gone_,_' a thought came to her. Shaking her head softly, she closed her eyes and tried to think about the situation.

'No…he can't be…not yet. He still has some normalcy left from all these alterations. Until he can't function, then I will say he is gone. I need to keep up with him and guide him back if he goes too far south,' she thought then heard him calling.

"Miss Rayne?" Shinji said again. She saw his eyes went back to their normal color and sighed in relief.

"I apologize to interrupt your train of thought. Shall we go now or wait?"

"It is okay. Where are we heading?" she asked and he pointed to the elevator that was up ahead. However, she saw one of the agents head towards it too. Shinji started walking toward the elevator with Rayne walking beside him.

"Are we going to take him out?" she whispered as they were getting closer.

"It won't be necessary. But if you like to, that is fine," he whispered back. Both saw the operative enter the elevator with only him inside. Hearing the doors closing, he turned around and saw the two subjects he was tailing with him. Instinctively, he reached for his gun, but saw faster movement from the female teen.

'Shit!' the agent thought in surprise before having a service pistol inserted into his mouth by the orange eye female. The operative's gun was only partially out when he watched the Third Child push it back into its holster. The elevator started going up slowly with a whirling mechanical sound.

"Pardon the intrusion sir," Shinji stated with a small bow and started searching him. The man in shades grunted in anger and scowled at the female holding the pistol. She held a stoic expression and her hand was steady. It gave him the impression that there was more to these two than he previously thought. Glancing at the Third Child, he saw him rummaging through his wallet and access cards.

"Who is he with?" Rayne asked.

"SEELE," he said and pocketed a couple of the agent's cards.

"Does he know where the place is?"

"_Noooo…buuuut…he has access to it_," Shinzin sounded with cynical mirth. "_Aren't you a lucky find."_

Both the agent and Rayne glanced at the male teen and saw his eyes with the color of silver. His aura was more sadistic with a mocking grin at the black suited man. The operative uttered sounds as if he was trying to speak. Seeing the female distracted, he swiped her wrist quickly. The gun came out of his mouth and he attempted to lunge forward.

"Gah!" he said receiving a swift front kick in the stomach from the young woman. Looking up, her orange murky eyes were a bit intense staring at him. Her gun was trained back at his head. Looking to his right, the Third Child had copper-red colored eyes. A maniacal grin was on the boy's face as he cocked back a fist.

"_Nighty night mac!_" Sno said punching the agent's face and knocking him out.

"_Oh yeah. That felt great!_" he said with a fist pump.

"…" Rayne said as she put away her service pistol behind her. Looking down at the SEELE person, she blinked then looked at the male pilot. She saw his eye color changed back to the normal dark magenta. His grinning expression changed back to the normal stoic. The manic atmosphere was replaced with the familiar murky aura.

'…I…I have to keep going along…despite what my intuition is telling me,' she thought feeling herself shaking a little. It seemed to be a combination of anxiety, frustration, nerves being frayed, and seeing him slowly deteriorate. She knew he was on the edge and that it was a matter of time before he would be at the mercy of his head. Shinji moved only his eyes to see her staring at him.

"Miss Rayne, are you alright? You seem very troubled," he stated.

"…" she said then fully turned toward him with an unreadable expression.

"Shinji…do you know that you are having personality changes on the fly?"

"I do," he stated and blinked.

"…how can you know when you change?"

"BeCaUsEtHeYtElLmE," he said pointing to his head while shaking in place.

"…" she said feeling like she was being led on a wild goose chase. Doubt started to grip her. The elevator slowed to a halt and the doors opened up with a ding. Watching him pass her as she stood, the evil voice came again as it was heading out of the elevator.

'…_**F…O…L…L…O…W…iiiiiiifff #$^ ^fffffffff YoU-dArE…**_"

"…" the officer said clenching her hands into fists. Debating with herself on what to do, two sides were trying taking hold. Following him was not logical due from his grave mental condition. However, she was being defiant and letting her frayed emotions make reaction judgments.

'I must be insane going along with this,' she thought turning around and exiting the elevator.

Both were on the top level of the subway that led to the city streets. The sky was dark as the bright lights of cars were coming and going. Not as many people were walking around as it would be during the daytime. In each direction, there were many shops, stores, and apartments. Some were still open while others were closed. Looking for the male pilot, she found him a little ahead walking with hands behind him. Quickening her step, she caught up with him.

"_There you are. We need to get on a bus that will get us to our next stop,_" Rana stated. Rayne faltered her step hearing his voice go feminine. Looking at him, his presence was a little girlish with the red-blue eye color. Making a face of discovery, he pointed while smiling at her brightly.

"_There it is! Come on!_" he said lightly grabbing her wrist and pulling her along to jog towards the bus stop. A transit was there with its doors opening up.

'…I am so confused…wait a minute…that albino girl back during the "Info-Gave" conference stated she saw six versions of Shinji…I have seen six so far but there is one more I have yet seen,' she thought letting the enthusiastic male pilot pull her to the bus.

Reaching the transit, both boarded it and paid for a ticket. There weren't many people riding on it, but some of them were suspicious looking. However given that the time was late at night, everyone had a shadow to their face. Going to an empty seat, both sat next to each other. The automatic narrator indicated the doors were closing. After they did, the bus started moving. A few stops took place in the city which an equal amount of people got off and on. After the last city bus station stop, the transit got on a freeway to the neighboring town up northeast.

"_I bet the scenery here looks pretty nice in the daytime_," Rana said looking out the window. Looking out the windows, all everyone could see was the night's blackness shadowing over the landscape. Only sporadic lights were seen in the distance of people's homes spread out from one another.

"Yeah…it is," Rayne stated trying to push the awkwardness of him talking with a feminine voice and aura. Looking at him and the window's reflection, her eyebrows went up seeing a female sitting next to her in the glass. It uncannily looked like his twin.

"_You stated before that you grew up around here, right_?" Rana stated turning to her.

"Y-Yeah," the officer said blinking. The female reflection was replaced with the back of the male pilot's.

"_It must have been heck a hot here during the summer times_," he said with a pleasant smile.

"…" Rayne nodded and felt the awkwardness increase. Seeing him continuing a conversation and looking pleasant with the same feminine aura, he kept throwing her off.

"…!?" she said hearing an evil chuckle around her. Glancing around slowly, no one was near them. Flinching from feeling him lightly grab her arm, she looked at him.

"_Hey hey, tell me about where you grew up," _he said pleasantly.

"…um…alright," she said nodding her head slowly. Throughout the duration of the bus ride, both were making small conversation mostly about Rayne's memory and times in this area. At the end of the discussion, the female officer saw a sign that indicated a town. It made her blink and look at the sign go by.

'Wait a minute…why did we come back to a place when I was little,' the officer thought looking back forward.

"_It's our stop_," Rana said pointing to the upcoming pole with a bench. The bus slowed down to a stop and released pressure. Descending a little, the automotive narrator announced the town's name as the stop. When the sliding doors opened up, both got out. Walking passed the bus stop a little, the young officer saw Shinji stretch a little before his hands went to his side.

"…where I grew up was near here," Rayne said turning around and looked at him. "Why did we come here?"

She saw that he turned back to the dark magenta eyes; however, his face looked a bit pale. Not only that, the nearby lights of the bus and street lamps were casting shadows on his face that made him look deathly ill. About to say something, an individual came out of the back exit of the bus. Glancing at the person, its features couldn't be distinguished from the darkness and shadows. She could see the figure was looking at its phone then put it to its ear. At the same time, the bus closed its doors and slowly rumbled away.

"…_ithastobehere…thattime…longago,_" the male pilot said quietly and quickly. Rayne slowly moved her eyes to him and saw that he was looking around with a frantic face. Seeing the boy look up at a lamp post, she could see that his eyes were dilated.

"What's here Shinji?" she asked quietly keeping her eye on the suspicious man several yards behind them.

Multiple giggles were heard as if more than one person sounded. Recoiling in surprise, the male teen started skipping forward down the sidewalk. Looking lost and confused at him, Rayne glanced back at the man and saw him touch his ear while still on the phone. She instantly knew what the person was based on his actions.

'Damn it! Another one,' she thought frowning at the agent. Turning around, she hurried up to catch up with the skipping Shinji. Once she caught up with him, he had a smirk. Stopping on one foot to end his hopscotch game, he turned to her.

"_What do you think? Not bad, right?"_ Shino said. Rayne saw that his face angled up a little showing his eyes were brown.

'That…is seven…seven versions of him,' the first thought that came to her mind. All the sudden, Shinji threw his hands to the sky.

"_Congratulations,"_

"_You have…"_

"…_made it…"_

"…_this far without…"_

"…_succumbing to fear…"_

"…_will you…"_

"…_choose your path…"_

"…_unaltered…"_

"…_or…"_

"…_rebirth…"_

'…!?' she thought hearing all the versions talk one after another except for Shinji and the evil one. Blinking and looking at the male pilot, he turned back and continued to play a never ending hopscotch game. Keeping up with him, the male pilot started behaving more deranged and unstable. He had eyes wide open as if he was possessed.

"…ah…Shinji…are you…okay?" she asked while trembling a little bit.

"_yOuCaN'tEsCaPeThEqUeStIoNoFyOuRfAtE. EiThErGiVeInToThElAsTbIrThOrBeCoMeAnEwBrEeDoFhUmAnItY,_" he said quickly and quietly enough for her to hear. The sound of his voice was distorted and falsetto. Feeling torn inside, she slowed down to a stop. There was no denying it. It would be foolish of her to not believe it anymore. She looked at the ground clenching her hands into fists.

"…Shinji…stop…" she said through her teeth pressing together.

"_ThEqUeStIoNtHeQuEsTiOnThEqUeStIoNtHeQuEsTiOn,_" he stated turning around and hopped back to where she stood. His eyes looked like a multitude of colors as his voice sounded like more than one person was talking at once.

"No more…enough of this…you…you are," she trailed off seeing him playing the game while looking frantically everywhere. The small ball of anxiety, fear, and depression started to morph into anger. Its intensity was making her vision blur a little as the emotion continued to grow.

The silhouette that was following them saw two things that made him extremely cautious. The Third Child showed symptoms of already being mentally gone. Looking at the female officer though, she was physically shaking with her head downcast and hands in fists. Oddly, the vibe she was giving was morphing into a murderous intent. He slowly took out his tranquilizer gun and pointed at the female. Based on the hostility she was showing, she was more of a threat than the male pilot.

"_HoWtHoUnOwYoUrAvEn? DoEsThEwOrLdEaTiTsOwNlIvInG?"_

"…shut up…" she said seethed at him.

"_**AH! ThEsKyIsBlEeDiNg! CaNyOuHeArThEmCrYiNg?!**_**"** Shinji shouted with arms open and wide. As he did that, Rayne lunged at him and threw a hard right cross to his face. The agent held his position while watching the Third Child hit the ground hard from the strike.

"…" the officer said breathing hard and still shaking. She closed her eyes and stood up straight.

'…just calm down…and take him back to NERV,' she thought repeating it to herself.

She heard movement behind her and glanced back quickly. The person had followed them and was looking directly at her. Something was shining off the night lights nearby in front of the person. It was an elongated pistol pointing at her. Time slowed down as her vision went micro. Every movement made a sound. She could see the operative's forefinger slowly squeezing onto the trigger. Reaching for her gun, she wouldn't make it in time to shoot back. A small breeze was passing by that folded the fabric of her cloths slightly. It sounded like ocean waves in her ears.

Suddenly, the agent started to raise both of his eyebrows slowly while continuing to squeeze the trigger of his gun. The Third Child was mad dashing at the operative in slow motion. Just when she saw him land a sprinting foot, her vision had a glitch. Shinji was suddenly in front of the other man. In her shock, the boy had a syringe in his hand and slammed it into the agent's shoulder hard. Rayne's micro vision went away seeing the man's mouth expand into a painful cry quickly.

"Gah-rrrrrrr!" the agent said trying to re-point the tranquilizer pistol at the male pilot. The teen's free hand gripped his wrist and resisted him from pointing the handgun up. To his surprise, the male pilot had a lot of strength. Slowly, his hand wasn't able to grip it tightly and he started to fall on his knees. As the gun dropped from his hand, his body slowly fell down. Sleep suddenly took over him from the tranquilizer.

"…!?" Rayne said and blinked. The male pilot had suddenly turned 180 degrees and was looking at her. His facial features had changed. Fear started creeping into her as she blinked again.

"…!?" she said with wide open eyes and apprehension. He was now standing in front of her. Black-red eyes were boring at her with a sinister toothy grin. Out of reflex, the officer blinked again. The evil clone was gone; however, a vile and menacing presence was behind her. Shaking hard and breathing quickly, she lunged forward and turned around.

"…!?" Rayne said with a sharp inhale. Her eyes widened into fright seeing the evil Shinji was standing in front of her. It still had the murderous grin; however, it seemed to continue to increase. The corners of its mouth started slowly break.

"…_**wwwoooo#$%^mmmmmaaa#%$^nnnnn…**_" it said with statics and glitches in its voice.

"Y-Y-Yes?" the officer replied quietly not moving or blinking. Skin at the ends of the mouth and its lips ripped as its grin became inhumanly wide and bloody.

"_**aRe-YoU…s…c…a…r…e…d…ScArEd-SCARED#$(&%^%!**_" the dark clone shouted in a deep monstrous tone before spewing out white noise and inaudible distortion. Before she could react, the male pilot closed his eyes. His head started shaking a little then it slowly died away. When he opened his eyes, the dark magenta color appeared. The boy's expression went to neutral from the too large and wide murderous grin. His mouth was back to being normal and not ripped and bloody.

"This way Miss Rayne," Shinji said turning around and walking away. He was heading up the sidewalk as if what happened didn't occur. Upon the immediate impulse of fear, anger, and confusion, she grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"…" he said slowly glancing back at her and blinked his eyes separately.

"…you promised me…to take me to where I was born…are you lying?" she said quietly. He didn't even flinch or react.

"I…aM…nOt…LyInG," he said as his limbs started having tremors.

"…" she said not letting go of his shoulder.

Thinking that he was going to have and episode or change personality, he didn't. However, his aura was getting more candid. His eyes were becoming more and more hostile. Quickly letting go and stepping away, his eyes bore at her with killing intent. It made her feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"…" Shinji said slowly calming down and eventually stopped his limbs from having tremors. Despite his expression going back to stoic, his eyes still held a murderous hostility.

"I-I'm sorry Shinji," she said holding up her hands that were shaking. "I-I will follow…p-please continue."

"…" the male pilot said blinking and slowly looking back forward. He straightened himself and walked forward. Following him, she looked at herself trembling all over. Her nerves were being pulled apart and then some. Looking at the back of the male pilot, she could still feel his tremors from grabbing his shoulder.

'…' she thought continuing to follow the insane teen.


	56. Discovery and Collapse, Pt 1

Chapter 56: Discovery and Collapse, Pt. 1

On the outer boundaries of Neo-Tokyo, two black sedans slowly drove onto a gravel road leading into a grass field. The people inside looked around to see all the plants grow to the same height and were evenly cut. Ignoring the oddity, the two cars continued riding forward. Seeing a small two story building in the distance, the driver was instructed to kill the headlights. Continuing, the leader saw something down the road.

"Stop," he said. As both cars slowed to a stop, the leader instructed to shut off the car. Pointing and informing the other occupants in the other car, there was an unmarked black van parked further down the road.

"Who are they?" the driver asked.

"…damn it…" the leader said recognizing the vehicle. He touched his ear piece.

"Major. SEELE is here. Course of action?"

[What?! SEELE!?…damn it. Are their agents out and about?] Misato asked.

"Negative. There is no visual of personnel."

[Roger. Proceed with caution while continuing the operation]

"Roger," the Section-2 agent stated then made a hand gesture. All the agents in the both sedans came out. Stating crouched behind the car doors, they pulled out their firearms. Immediately, gun fire from the back of the house sounded.

"Stay down!" the leader stated. Returning fire, he lowered his head as more shots were fired from somewhere near the house. Looking around, none of his men got shot as sounds of bullets hitting the sedans rang in the air.

"Major. We are taking fire from SEELE agents," the leader stated shooting a couple of rounds.

[How many are there?] Misato asked.

"Unknown. There is only one van in sight. Probably the same number as us or more."

[Just a moment] she said and got Makoto to look on satellite imaging of the area around the Third Child's home. Using infrared, there was total of 14 heat sources. Six of them were behind the house.

[You have six hostiles behind the house. We must get those items first. Use any means to get it. That is from the Commander]

"Roger," the leader said letting go of his ear piece. "Code Black! Code Black!"

With the operation code sounded, the Section-2 agents adjusted their tactics to kill. A couple of agents from the other car spotted two SEELE operatives climbing the steps while leaning on the wall. Opening fire, both enemies received a hail storm of bullets that only nicked them due to the steep angle. Reaching the top step, the SEELE agents quickly exposed themselves before dropping to the floor platform. Just as they hit the floor, one of their operatives gasped from the field below.

[Keep moving. Get inside and grab the S-DAT discs] the SEELE leader stated through the head piece as return fire sounded. He continued to stay in the fields waiting for his chance to head into the house. His orders were to eliminate all obstacles to achieve the mission.

Two Section-2 agents moved into the field on the left side of the house. Slowly walking through, they saw a bright flare of fire pointing at the sedans. Seeing where one enemy was, they opened a short burst of consecutive shots. They heard the hostile operative gasp and croaked to the ground. Suddenly, two return fires occurred with one behind the home and one from the patio above.

"No! Get down!" the SEELE agent on the entrance platform stated to his comrade. Hearing sharp cry from the enemy below, his team member was shot in the side of the head. The fire came from where the NERV operatives' cars were. Turning his head quickly, he ignored seeing the dead man slowly slide down the wall. Seeing the front door, he crawled towards it.

The Section-2 operatives heard one of their agents get picked off. The leader swore under his breath and sent two other agents to the right side of the house. They were able to kill two SEELE agents afterwards that were sneaking through the field toward them. The remaining four stayed behind the sedans. Scouting the view in front of them, they waited training the guns forward. Suddenly, a dark figure sprinted up the steps. Firing at it, many small fireworks sounded as the bullets hit the metal stairs.

The SEELE leader dropped to the patio floor without getting any of his limbs shot. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he looked to his right. His remaining agent was lock picking the front door. Rolling over to be covered by the house wall, he got into a kneeling position. Checking his magazine, he still had a good amount left.

"We are the only ones left on this operation. We can't fail now," he said loading the ammo clip back in. The other agent nodded and continued working the lock on the door.

Rapid footsteps were heard behind and down the stairs. Peering around quickly, the SEELE leader open fired on the two Section-2 agents. Able to pick off one, the other opened fired and shot his shoulder. Veering back to the floor, he switched hands and trained his pistol at the staircase. Waiting, the Section-2 operative shot out from the view quickly. Diving to the floor, both agents blasted at each other.

A couple of bullets rattled each other's body; however, the NERV operative got a fatal shot on the leader. Struggling to train his firearm at the remaining SEELE agent, the man picked the lock on the front door. Immediately going inside, the NERV operative heard the door slam and the lock engaged. Dropping his pistol, he coughed and tried not moving too much.

'Where is it?! Where is that stupid disc!?' the SEELE agent thought rushing through the home looking in the dark. His search was cut short hearing running footsteps stop at the front door. Looking for a place to hide, he slid under the bed and lied prone. Training his pistol at the entrance door, he thought about unloading then stopped. Composing himself, he waited.

"Stay with him and be our back-up in case anything happens," the Section-2 leader stated quietly.

"Roger," the agent said tending to the wounded comrade with bullet holes. He saw his lead stand up and walk to were the remaining agents were.

"Major. Where is the remaining hostile?" he asked touching his ear piece.

[…it looks like he is at the bed]

"Roger," the leader said. Turning to the other three agents, he whispered where to shoot. They nodded their head. Two operatives timed their kicks and double hit the front door. It burst opened with a loud bang. Four handguns poked forward from the door frame and fired a short burst of bullets at the bed. Retracting, they heard no movement inside.

"Reload. Fire at the area under the bed," he said quickly as the other agents did so. Hearing his countdown, they turned back in and blasted their guns again. From the small fires of their pistols, they started to see red shooting out and oozing from under the bed. The lead halted their fire.

"Major. We have destroyed the enemy and occupied the home."

[Good work. What are the damages?] Misato asked hoping that it wasn't too bad.

"Two down. One wounded."

[…damn it…] she said grimacing on the other line.

"Continue with the search Major?" the leader asked.

[Affirmative. Continue as planned. I will send in a clean-up crew.]

"Roger," he said. After explaining the plans to the remaining Section-2 agents, the four started getting to work. Turning on the lights, they began to open and turn over ever inch in the home. While they were busy at work, they didn't notice a ghost image reflecting in a window. It giggled with dark mirth and malice as it continued to watch.

'…_**happy days…Happy(#%$^$ddddddddddd-d-d-d-d-d-d-a-a-a-a-a-yyyyyyssssssss…happy days… Happy&*%^$^$ddddddddddd…**_' the evil voice thought over and over again while humming. It's humming got quieter and quieter as it slowly faded away.

Back in the northeast section, Rayne continued to follow Shinji. It had been at least ten minutes walking through the town till they reached the beginning of what looked like heavy vegetation. There weren't any lights to see where they were going except for the moonlight. Stepping on dirt, no pathway or treaded area was felt on the ground.

'…I don't remember this…I don't recall this forestry back when I was growing up here,' Rayne thought perplexed while looking around lost. Seeing him continue to walk, she followed still keeping more than an arm's length distance away from him.

Looking around, she saw large objects in the background. Unable to identify them, they had the appearance of building structures. Turning her attention back to him, he still hasn't said anything to her. So far, the male pilot hasn't had an episode or show signs of stalling. As much as she wanted to converse and ask him questions, she kept quiet. What happened with the agent and events before kept her from talking. The trust that she once had towards him was replaced with caution and apprehension.

Looking up ahead, there seemed to be a clearing. Much plant life in the area was either removed or destroyed. The smoothed over area was about the size of half a single story home. The building objects in the background became clearer to see. They were definitely abandoned and neglected based on the cracks, broken windows, and structural damage. There were a couple of glowing beads inside indicating that wild life had taken refuge in them.

'Wonder how long those buildings have been abandon,' Rayne thought seeing Shinji walk forward to the center of the clearing. Following him, he stopped and slowly turned his head to the right. A flashlight turned on followed by running footsteps.

"Halt!" a man shouted from a far. Both saw a silhouette coming from the vegetation to their right. Getting closer, they could identify him being in a ranger outfit. The flashlight was attached to the assault rifle in his hands as he jogged to them.

"This area is off-limits to citizens. Leave now!" he stated firmly.

'…something is off…' Rayne thought about to say something when the male pilot spoke first.

"Excuse us sir. But we didn't see-" Shinji stated calmly when the man pointed the rifle muzzle in front of his face.

"I don't care of your excuses. You will leave now or I will shoot you for trespassing in a restrictive area."

"Very…WeLl sssiiiirrrrr…_**If$%#&YoU$%&$iNsIsT**_," Shinji said in a deranged and distorted tone.

"…?!" the ranger said blinking in surprise hearing the boy produce static and glitch noises while speaking.

Instantly going under the weapon, the male pilot grabbed it and violently kicked one of the man's knees. The strike caused him to lose his footing a little and kneel to the ground. Keeping his grip on the rifle, the ranger tried getting up. He was prevented when the teen boy slugged him hard in the nose. Still holding onto his rifle, he grimaced feeling blood flowing out of his nose. Quickly, the male pilot did a quick lunging side kick into the man's chest.

The blow was hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Letting go of the assault rifle, he held his nose while being on hand and knees. Looking up, the Third Child swung the butt end of his rifle at the side of his head. The blow made a dull thud sound as he fell to the ground. Hitting gravel, he was knocked out cold.

'…what is he going to do with it?' Rayne thought immediately seeing that he had the rifle. Shinji slowly turned around and looked back the officer. She looked back and forth between the down ranger and the weapon in his hands. Despite not feeling a strong murky atmosphere from him, she didn't feel safe and reached behind her for her firearm.

"If you are interested Miss Rayne, this man is another SEELE agent," the male pilot said turning the safety on for the rifle. Placing it on the ground nearby the unconscious man, he stood straight looking back at her.

"…I see…" she said nodding her head and watched him cautiously. The Third Child turned to his right and walked a little forward. Stopping, he kneeled down and started to dust off the gravel on the ground. Rayne let go of her grip on her pistol and walked to the side. Looking down, an emergency entry hatch started revealing itself. Kneeling down, she aided in brushing the gravel away.

There was a logo on that hatch that had a faded strange symbol figure. It looked like a featureless mask with an equilateral triangle pointing down. A line split the shape down the middle of it. Overlapping it was a column of eyes with three on the left side of the triangle and four on the other side. Uncovering more gravel nearby, there was a plastic box with a red light blinking.

Shinji got out one of the SEELE cards and pulled the cover back. Below the pulsating crimson bulb was a card slot. Inserting the plastic, the light turned to a solid green. Mechanisms sounded as handles from the door popped open. Moving to the handles, he turned both inward at the same time. Hearing the lock mechanism open, the male pilot pulled and slowly got the hatch open. A short suction of air sounded followed by gravel falling into the manhole.

'This keeps getting eerier and weirder,' Rayne said feeling goosebumps run down her arms and legs. Peering down the manhole, it was pitch black. The only thing that showed a way down was the ladder that was attached to the inside wall of the vertical tunnel. Stale air and a scent of old blood hit her nose making her back away a little.

"Shall I go first or you Miss Rayne?" he said blinking slowly and feeling his right eye twitch.

"What's at the end of the ladder?" she asked.

"A platform."

"To what?"

"An underground lab."

"An underground lab?" she said blinking in surprise. She was about to ask him more when he popped his neck from quick violent spasms.

"…" he said blinking slowly.

"…" the officer said pressing her lips together and pushing down the apprehension. "…you go ahead first."

"Very well," he said bowing a little and started shaking uncontrollably for a couple of seconds. "PlEaSe…ClOsE…tHe…HaTcH…aFtErWaRdS."

"…" Rayne said slowly nodding her head and watching him carefully. He went to the ladder and started descending down.

"Wait…Shinji?"

"…" he said stopping. Only his head was exposed. He looked up with his eyes only and blinked at her. The expression on his face didn't look comforting.

"How do you know where this is? Have you been here before?"

"…" he said blinking slowly again. Looking down at the ladder, he descended without responding.

"H-Hey!?" Rayne said seeing him gone in the darkness. Remembering the flashlight attachment on the ranger's gun, she went to the rifle quickly. Cursing, the light was screwed onto the frame of the weapon. Standing up, she went to the manhole and looked down. Sounds of footsteps below were barely heard.

"…" Rayne said swallowing down the butterflies in her stomach and preparing herself. Slowly, she started going down the manhole. Gripping the inner handles of the hatch, the door started slowly closing on its own. Going down a few steps, the hatch completely shut. The locking mechanism sounded and echoed loudly throughout the vertical tunnel. When the sound died down, she started descending down into the darkness.

The illumination was zero without the light. She couldn't see the ladder in front of her face as she kept going down. After a short amount of time, she made contact with a platform. Putting her other foot down, Rayne held onto the ladder and looked around. Everything was still pitch black. Feeling uneasy, she flinched seeing dark magenta eyes pierce through the darkness nearby.

"S-Shinji?" she said quietly and heard her voice echoed a little.

"Yes Miss Rayne?" Shinji said blinking. His voice echoed a lot giving her the sense that they were in something the size of a warehouse.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the top level of the underground laboratory."

"Top level? How far down does it go?"

"There are three levels: _**TOP,**__ mIdDlE_, and…g…r…o…u…n…d…" the male pilot stated with different voice changes. The sounds from speaking echoed louder and bounded off a lot of walls. Glancing around in the darkness, nothing stirred or came alive. It was very cold in here almost like it was an abandoned cave, buried deep in a mountain. She turned back and didn't see his eyes. Footsteps started walking away from her.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" she whispered and quickly walked in the direction of the shoe steps. Extending her hand, she felt his jacket and grabbed a small part of it as they continued walking. Both seemed to be walking down a wide corridor.

"How can you see in the dark?"

"I can-_can_-**cAn-**_**CAN**_not," Shinji said softly despite changing voices again. "I am going based on the layout I saw and memorized from a terminal at NERV."

"I find that hard to believe," Rayne said but got closer to him. She mimicked his movements and felt the metal floor change from a solid to grating. Their shoes hitting it made a different sound and gave both the feeling that there was a deep pit below them. Shinji heard an evil and menacing giggle somewhere from far down below that started to crescendo.

"**BeLiEvE-wHaT-yOu-WaNt**," he said in distortion and continuing. They came to a slow stop.

"T-h-e-r-e-a-r-e-s-t-e-p-s heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrreeeeeeeeee," Shinji said fidgeting in place until he got control of limbs back. Both felt a guard rail on each side and descended. Only their footsteps were heard in the open space that was still covered with darkness.

"Hey Shinji?"

"…_y…E…s_?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked feeling paranoid and trepidation about her surroundings as they continued to descend the unseen stairs. The stale air and old blood was getting stronger.

"It's…it's…it's-BeCaUsE…yes…bEcAuSe you ASKED-STATED-VOICED…about WaNtInG tooooooo!#%*&#know…wHeRe-WhErE-WHERE!…you came from," he stated in a chaotic and disordered fashioned. The dark clone's presence was a lot closer as everything he was stepping or touching was wet and slippery. A loud booming sound was echoing in his head and throughout the underground laboratory.

"…just…" she said carefully feeling his was getting worse the further they were going down. Telling herself to keep pushing a little more, Rayne felt they were close to something.

"…just because I asked?"

"Yes."

Both reached a small platform which had another pair of stairs going down. He was about to turn into it when he was held at his shoulders with two hands. Stopping, he then felt Rayne hug him from behind. Placing her left cheek next to his head above his right ear, she was mildly trembling. The other voices immediately merged with him and fought over who was going to take his sense of touch, nervous system, movements, memory blockage, and behavior.

"Miss Rayne?" he asked quietly feeling his voices take away the sensation of being touched. He heard a monstrous cackle that sounded like it was being drowned around him. Scanning with his eyes, there was nothing around. However, the evil voice felt closer. He heard it chomping an army of its teeth.

"…thank you," she whispered next to his ear.

"…" Shinji said and looked down the stairs to see the dark clone's eyes pierce through the darkness.

"_**GIVE-GIVE!-GI-GI…g…i…v…e…heh…aha…HEEeeeeeRrRrRr $^ $% #$"**_it shrilled from down the stairs and instantly stood in front of him. Shinji blinked seeing the black-red eyes bore into his feeling the evil voice's nose touching his.

"…_**AHA…HAHAHA…h…o…p…e…DeSpAiR…f…a…i…t…h…AgOnY…c…O…m…F…o…R…t…RAGE…HATE…SPITE…ANGUISH-PAIN-SUFFERING-LIBERATION-DAMNATION!"**_the evil voice screamed with its mouth opening inhumanly wide. Vile breath and aura spilled out of it.

"…" the male pilot said slowly blinking.

'Very well sir,' he thought and bowed internally.

"…_**hehehe…" **_it said leaning back and going over the hand railing of the stairs.

"…_**heh-heh-heeeeeeeeeeeeee…" **_the dark clone continued to giggle uncontrollably as it fell.

"…_**hahaha…Haa #$^ $^ha…ahahaha…" **_it cackled and impacted the ground. Hearing many bones breaking, blood shot out of its mouth. It created static noise before laughing louder.

"_**HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"**_the evil voice laughed out loud monstrously turning its head toward the open space on the lab's ground level. It saw something there that made it turn back to look up the stairs. Seeing a pair of dark magenta eyes look down at it, many mouth slits opened all over its body.

"_**$^ ^&$HAH^…#$^)*#$AHA^…#$&($%^&HEEEEEEEE^# $&$^*$%!" **_it shrilled through much chaotic static, distortion, and screaming.

After searching and overturning the Third Child's home, the Section-2 agents found everything they needed except the black tape. The leader touched his ear piece. Misato had went back to her office to finish more paperwork. Her office phone rang.

"Major Katsuragi," Misato said hearing the lead of the Section-2 agents call.

[We got everything we need Major except the black disc tape. We have combed through the apartment and ripped open areas to see if there were hidden ones. Unfortunately, we were unable to find it]

"…" she said sighing and rubbing her temples. "Alright. Gather what you have. Status with the clean-up team before heading back to base. They should be there in five."

[Roger] the lead said.

"…" she said putting the phone down and rubbing her face feeling the stress wear her down. Shaking her head, she continued with the paperwork that was on her desk. After a short amount of time, she leaned back in her chair in relief. Documents and reports from various things were finally done: the Angel operation, the manhunt, the results from both, the logic program that Ritsuko was cracking, the home raid on the Third Child's home, SEELE and their agents being involved, and the couple of Section-2 agents killed. After what seemed like an office punishment from the amount of paperwork needed to be done, the Major felt able to leave her post for a bit. Putting things where they should be, she left NERV to go home for the remainder of the day.

'…god…that was way too much,' Misato thought yawning while driving home. When the long drive home ended, she dragged her feet all the way to her apartment.

'ahhh…home at last…for the time being,' she thought sliding her card at the door reader. It made an unlock sound and she opened the door. A familiar scent of her dwelling came making her feel relaxed.

"I'm home," the lavender woman stated. Seeing that both roommates' shoes were near the front door, she walked to the living room. Rounding the corner, she heard and saw the TV on. A redhead slowly rose from the couch and the person looked at her.

"Misato? You are home," Asuka stated the slowly went back down on the couch. She heard her guardian walk behind the back rest.

"Hey there Asuka. What are you watching?"

"Some boring talk show," the teen stated lying down on the couch on her side.

"Yeah? That is nice," the Major said walking toward her room. After changing her cloths and coming back out with more relaxed attire, she heard a refrigerator door open. Going into the kitchen, Pen-Pen waddled out of his small refrigerator. Seeing his owner, he headed toward her.

"Wark-wa wark (Hey toots. Working later than usual)" the warm penguin stated. She bent down and gave him a hug.

"Hi Pen-Pen. Sorry for not being home at my usual time. There has been a lot of work to do."

"War…war-wa wark (Dang…you humans work too hard)"

"Have you been fed?" Misato asked and saw him nod. "That's good. Do you know where Rei went?"

"…" Pen-Pen said tilting his head to the side and thought about it. Lifting his fins a little and shrugging his small shoulders, he shook his head side to side. He saw her smile and ruffle his hair a little.

"That's okay. I'll ask Asuka," his owner stated then stood up. Watching her leave the kitchen and head toward the TV, he heard that it was on. He waddled over to see what was on as well.

"Have you seen Rei?" Misato asked the Second Child.

"Wondergirl is on the balcony."

"Outside at this hour? Doing what?"

"I don't know," the redhead said and started changing the TV to different channels. Misato blinked then walked toward the hallway to get to the balcony door. Once there, she moved the blinds a little. The Major saw the First Child sitting in a chair and staring at the sky. In contrast to the late night darkness, it showed how pale the blue-haired teen skin tone was. Opening the door slowly, she saw Ayanami look at her.

"Hey there Rei," Misato stated with a tired tone and a smile. She always tried to be cheery around both female pilots to get them to relax. Knowing how to get Asuka to smile, Rei was still difficult to figure out. The First Child rarely expressed anything to her so it was sort of challenge the Major was determined to win.

"Evening Major," Ayanami stated with a blink.

"Enjoying the late night air?"

"Yes and no," she stated then looked back at the night.

"Have you and Asuka eaten already?"

"No."

"Ah, okay. Say, how about we order out? I know a killer place that is great!"

"…okay," the First Child stated looking back at the Major. The older female smiled at first then faltered a little when the teen held a stoic expression.

"W-Well…don't stay out here too long," Misato stated and went back into the house.

'…both of them seem a bit down…I wouldn't blame them from what happened earlier,' she thought as she headed toward her home phone. After making the order through the phone, she put it back in the cradle.

'…it has been a while since Shinji was discharged…today is Friday…that would usually be his visiting day…he would have been here by now…doing the evening cleaning, cooking, and his usual butler things,' Misato thought when something came to mind.

'I wonder.'

She glanced at Asuka. The red-head was still lying on her side on the couch. However, Pen-Pen was sitting next to her head. Looking at the TV channel, there was a scene that showed a butler talking to a noble daughter. Unable to see the Second Child's face, the channel didn't change as the show continued.

Moving to the balcony door again, the adult female moved a couple of blinds. The First Child had brought her knees to her chest while sitting. Continuing to stare at the late evening sky, she placed her chin on top of knees and wrapped her arms around her thighs. Staring at the ground, she appeared to be just breathing. Despite the stoic demeanor she had, Misato felt that the First Child was the most worried about the male pilot.

"…" the Major thought walking back to the living room. Despite wanting to brighten up the mood, she felt no energy to do so. Feeling a little gloomy, she shook her head.

'Once he is found and brought back to us, everything will be okay,' Misato thought and forced herself to be satisfied with that answer. 'I just need to have time and patience despite the circumstances.'

Remembering what Kaji gave to her, she decided to find out what was on it. Heading to her room, she opened and closed her door. Getting out her portable laptop, she turned it on. Looking at the time, she had several minutes before the takeout came to her apartment door. As the computer was loading, she was looking at the small disc feeling her curiosity build. The device indicated that it was ready and was on its main screen.

'Alright. Let's see what is in this puppy,' Misato thought opening the disc compartment. Inserting the disc, she closed the compartment and heard the CD whirred to life inside. Going to a quick link on the desktop, a window opened up to the computer drivers and other media. Seeing the unknown CD icon, she double clicked on it. The window refreshed to show a few files that were on the compact disc.

'Hmm…let's see. This one…E.B.M.O. project?…I guess I'll start through this first,' she thought and opened the file up.

It didn't take her long before she became engrossed with the file's contents. Its inhumane scientific research and experimentation was disturbing. SEELE didn't seem to care what they experimented on as long as a subject could give their hypothesis some ground. The number of subjects of living beings was many and all of them died in painfully ways.

'Good god…what is SEELE really?' Misato thought feeling disgusted. Wondering why they would do something like this, she reached the end of the file's content. Backing up, she opened the next one. It showed less information, but it regarded about something of subjects' outcome.

'Huh?…two subjects lived? Who are they?' she thought deep diving. After a couple of minutes of reading, the research unit and the location that conducted the experiments on the subjects ended abruptly. There was no further entry except the last one. It indicated that the researchers attempted to test the subject's psychological resistance to different forms of stimulation. Scrolling down the file, there was nothing left. Backing out, she saw the next file had a photo media extension.

'Pictures? Might be who the research team was or the subjects…' she thought failing to hear the apartment door bell ring.

"Hmm…she looks like a regular adult citizen. The photo isn't too clear," Misato said to herself squinting at the picture.

"Hmm…it might be possible to get MAGI to clear up the photo's haze and blurriness…there is another photo," she said double-clicking on the next media file.

"Misato! The door!" Asuka called out. Not hearing anything of a response, she got up from the couch.

"Honestly…so lazy and forgetful," the redhead muttered going to the front door. Opening it, she saw the delivery person for the takeout.

"Hi! Could you put them on the table? Thank you!" Asuka said in a cheery voice and saw the delivery guy comply with a smile. Seeing that the Major hadn't come out yet made her frown. He indicated that the food was already paid for over the phone and took his leave. After closing the front door, she headed back to the living room.

"Misato! Are you asleep or something!?" Asuka called out again heading to the adult's room. She heard soft footsteps coming to her right and stopped. The First Child round the corner from the balcony hallway.

"…" Rei said with a glance then went toward the restroom.

"…" Asuka said watching the First Child walk to the bathroom. Once it was closed, she continued toward the Major's room.

"Oh my god…she is just a small child…those sick bastards," Misato said. The photo was clear and showed a small kid that looked scared.

"…what a strange and rare color…who had that type of-?" Misato thought crossing her arms over her chest and thinking. It was interrupted by her door sliding open. Turning her head to the right, it was the Second Child.

"Oh, hey Asuka. What's up?"

"Food is here."

"Really? Already? That was quick," she said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked entering and saw a picture on the laptop. Getting closer, it had a picture of a small female child.

"Who is this squirt?"

"Oh, just doing some report reading. It had this child in it."

"Are you trying to figure out who this person is?"

"Yep," Misato said then heard soft footsteps stop at her door. It was the First Child.

"Hey Rei. Finally decided to come back inside?"

"Yes…it was getting colder outside," the First Child said noticing a picture on the laptop. Walking closer, she looked at the photo. Tilting her head, nothing of a recollection was coming to her.

"Who is this Major?"

"That is what I'm…trying to…" Misato began trailing off looking at Ayanami. Blinking, she glanced back at the child then back at Rei. The thought of Shinji came along with the police footage. Her mind made a screeching halt.

"…!?" Misato stated feeling that the pieces suddenly came together at once in her mind. However, the gravity of what she figured out almost scared her stiff.

"…oh dear god…" she whispered with her eyes opening wide.

"…?" both female pilots said seeing the Major frantically search for her cell phone. Finding it, she searched through her contact list and called a number. The teens looked at each other with awareness that something was wrong. Misato was sweating with fear in her face and breathing quickly.

[Yes Major?] the Section-2 lead agent answered her call.

"How many men can you scramble right now?" she spoke in a rushed controlled tone.

[Depends. How many do you need?]

"Same number as this evening's operation."

[We can scramble eight. Mind telling me what this is about?]


	57. Discovery and Collapse, Pt 2

Chapter 57: Discovery and Collapse, Pt. 2

After letting go of him, both Shinji and Rayne walked down the flight of stairs to the bottom level. The temperature on floor was warmer than the cold air on the upper levels. Still holding onto the back of his jacket, she followed him in the darkness. The officer still couldn't see anything around her including her stretched out arm. Both heard soft echoes from their footsteps.

"W-w-w-watch yOuR sTeP…Miss R-a-y-n-e…!" the male pilot stated feeling the evil voice slice his right calf open.

It slithered and began pushing its entire form through the wound while hysterically giggling in random pitches. Wet sounds of squeezing, popping, folding, and hissing were produced from the forced entry. Feeling its vileness washed over him, he felt his eyeballs roll back for a second. They rolled back forward and everything was a pulsating world of red and black. Seeing the first obstacle in front of him, it was one of many large and thick blue veins. It and others trailed to something off center of the underground lab up ahead.

"T…h…E…r…E…are large…LaRgE wires-he-h-h-e-r-e…" he said in a semi-distorted voice and shook his head.

"S-Shinji?" Rayne whispered putting her other hand on his right shoulder.

"My-mY-my aaapppooollllooogggiiiieeeesss…MISS…RAyNe…LeTs-c-c-c-c-continue…WeArEaLmOsTtHeRe," Shinji muttered deranged and in different voices. Biting her tongue from feeling fear creep into her, she let go of his shoulder. Keeping her other hand on his jacket, they proceeded forward.

Hearing him move his leg over something nearby, she copied him. Both got over a few wires that seemed to be the size of a basketball in diameter. For a strange reason, she felt a familiarity in this place. Despite not seeing anything, something about here seemed important. The young officer did note that the space they were in must be the main space of the warehouse size lab of some sorts.

The only sound so far that echoed was their footsteps. From time to time, faint and distant metal was expanding and contracting slowly. Each one made her feel a little on edge as if something was here with them. Sensing him stopping, she stopped.

"What is wrong Shinji?" she asked.

"Weeee…HaVe…!&#$^…a…r…r…i…v…e…d," he answered slowly sounding distorted. Feeling him slowly turn around, she let go of his jacket. His eyes were closed; however, his atmosphere had turned dark and eerie.

"…arrived…where exactly?"

"…lA_**b**_OrA-_**I**_-tO_**r**_Y…hEaR_**T**_…UnDer-_**h**_-gRoUnD…" two voices spoke at the same time from him.

"I-I…um…is there…something here?" Rayne asked steeling herself despite feeling that she should back away.

"… #$^_**Y**_$&^#%_**E**_$&%&_**S**_…" the male pilot said with much white noise in his voice.

"…!?" the officer said taking a step back. Two hands grabbed her wrists firmly as she felt that evil and menacing presence in front of her.

"…_**YYYYYYeeeeeeeSSsSsSsS…there-THEREIS…s…o…m…e…t…h…i…n…g…HERE!**_" the evil voice said in dark enthusiasm. Shaking in fear, two crimson irises opened up in front of her and stared. She felt her skin crawl from feeling its vile hands on her arms. Before Rayne could utter a word, she was pulled down hard. Opening her hands to catch herself before hitting the ground, her peripheral saw the red eyes moved closer. They seemed to increase to the size of softballs.

"_**wItNeSs…WIT&$^#$…y…o…u…r…YoUr-yOuR-YOUR!-YOUR!-EXITENCE!"**_ the evil voice screamed savagely in front of her.

Reaching the ground, her hands landed onto a protrusion that slowly sank down a little. An audible click was heard from below. She felt the firm hands on her wrists let go. Distant snaps were heard sounding like large breakers turning on. Seeing something flickering above, Rayne looked up. Large ceiling lights were coming to life with a dull glow. Slowly, the lights illuminated the large open space all the way to the bottom.

Standing up and looking around in wonder, she could see what was inside here. The space was the size of a warehouse with research equipment and components lined up near the walls. Looking back to where they came, the officer could see the staircase they came down. There were three floors from the top to the ground level. Small lights and monitors were turning on from each level. Offices were seen too showing that it was once inhabited by SEELE scientists and researchers.

Looking at the ground in front of her, she saw the giant sized cable wires. In fact, there were multiples of them spreading to large outlets in the walls and floors. Following them, she slowly turned around.

"…!?" she said recoiling and taking a step back. Seeing the evil Ikari boring its eyes as at her, the malicious grin on its face sent a chill down her spine. She took a second step back seeing what was behind him. It was the massive object that was slowly rising and falling. As if it was breathing, multiple ligaments were slowly twitching.

"…what…in…the world…" she whispered watching the gigantic figure slowly start to rise and expand itself.

Color was sluggishly feeding back into it as if it was coming back from a deep slumber. It looked part organic and part machine of a morbidly morphed humanoid. Parts of it were missing making it look more of a zombie. Despite some of its chest looking somewhat normal, its rib cage was exposed with organs missing. Its legs were cut off from the mid thigh and looked like segmented stumps. Arms were surgically replaced with robotic tentacles with three coming out of each shoulder socket. Its cybernetic head had its skin removed with more parts removed. The only part that didn't look like a skeleton robotic head was the open brain held by metal tongs and the blackened eye balls that had murky orange irises.

Something started shifting behind her and she leaped a bit forward. Turning around with a bewildered and frightened face, the ground she was standing on slowly parted away. A hydraulic lifted sounded and a metal shaped kiddy pool rose from the floor. Its walls were two feet high and had many slots on the outside.

"…?" Rayne said slowly moving toward it.

Looking inside, there was nothing inside except for a strong iron odor. A big movement of flesh and robotic sounded behind her. A loud metallic tapping was heard shortly after followed by heavy booming click. Turning around quickly, her eyes widen seeing the behemoth monster walking toward them. Its eyes were looking at Shinji first. Blinking, it didn't do anything. Slowly looking up to see her, its eyes seemed to widen and moaned loudly.

"…!?" Rayne said backing up from hearing the booming sound from the tentacle monster.

Startled, she tripped and fell into the kiddy pool with a yelp. Frantically pushing herself up, she saw the giant stand to hover above them. Freezing and looking up with fear, the behemoth looked down at her and gave a softer groan. Watching one of the metal tentacles of each arm moved forward, the officer started to hyperventilate. Each one inserted into the sides of the pool. Feeling herself shaking from terror, Rayne started to see the tub fill up inside with orange liquid that smelled like blood.

Seeing a figure walk to the pool wall and kneel down, she quickly looked at it. Sitting on his knees, Shinji stared at her with a stoic face and dark magenta eyes. Fear was still gripping her intensely. It made her not able to speak as she shook. The orange liquid filling the small pool added to her bewilderment and terror. Once it was full, she kept looking back and forth between the behemoth and the male teen. The monster's skeletal mouth grinned at her as its black-orange eyes seemed to soften their intensity. Its brain pulsated slower as if it had calmed down and was relaxed.

"…" Shinji said feeling all of his voices merged out of him. His environment slowly normalized to where he felt able to function without hindrance. The pulsating vile black-red world changed back to what everything should be. The officer slowly scooted back seeing that his face was very calm and unafraid of the inhumane object towering directly above him. She heard him clear his throat.

"Miss Rayne. Based on the files I have read from NERV, this is your birth place. The containment that you are in was where you were born from and nurtured into a newborn," he said with a blink.

"…" his voices said standing around him and watching the female officer. They could feel her psychological and emotional state starting to spin and crush her sense of reality and humanity. Her vitals were rapidly rising as well. Despite getting enjoyment from the torture that the female teen was going through, her eye color was slowly radiating a stronger amber orange. The intensity of them was slowly making them feel astray and paranoid. All of them saw their vision go static for a second or two. It made them blink then recoiled.

"…!?" all the voices suddenly saw another voice that materialized directly behind Shinji. Oddly, they never seen or heard of it before. Rana did not say anything to the others and slowly backed away. Moving around to get a look at the new voice from the front, they blinked in surprised. Despite seeing it was an identical copy of Shinji with alterations, something about it was very strange, evil, and wrong. They became startled when the evil clone was grinning inhumanly wide with pain and pleasure. It caused the other voices to step back feeling fear creep into them.

"_**go…sEtHeR-f-f-f-fffffffffffrreeeeeee…FEED! FEEEEEDDD-ME-HER-DENIAL! HER FEAR! HER PAIN! HER INSANITY! HER SCREAMS! HERRAGE!-HERBLOODLUST!-HERDEATH!…FEED!$#!%^MY*$%^#$^PLEASURES!**_" it screamed with lust, cruelty and insanity into Shinji's ear.

Seeing the doppelganger become unstable and shaking, it got out a scalpel. They watched as it ruthlessly thrust the small cutting instrument into its arm. Black blood was oozing out from the puncture as it grinned wider to cause its lips to rip in places. Slowly cutting its arm up with huffs of enjoyment, the appalled voices saw the evil voice was getting an erection. The male pilot just blinked and kept his stoic expression.

"Behind me," he said raising his hand with an open palm to the being towering above them. Rayne kept her terrified face on him while making quick glances at the monster.

"Is the being that supplied you the genes for your birth…"

"_**yes!*(&^#Yeeeessssss!$#&$*YES!…O…H…Y…E…S,**_" the dark clone shouted with lustful spats as he cut himself deeper. The voices took another step back seeing large amounts of black blood spilling freely onto the floor. Bone was being seen from its butchered arm as it continued its mutilation.

"…in technicality, this is your mother that has been biological modified as an organism with-" Shinji said when the officer looked at him wild eye with a shaking mouth.

"…w-w-what…n-no!…t-that is not!?," Rayne said suddenly bursting forward and grabbed the male pilot's collar. He got heavily splashed with the orange liquid as it came out in a wave. Not fazed by it, he blinked a couple of times. Figuring it was the same liquid NERV used, it wouldn't cause problems for his skin.

"SHINJI, TELL ME THAT IS NOT TRUE!?" she shouted pulling his collar up to her frantic face.

"I do not know Miss Rayne," he said calmly and still. "It is what the files in NERV's database stated amongst other files there."

"…no…no…it can't be…" she muttered to herself letting go of his collar. Visions started to go through her mind of the past quickly. They were of when she was very little and changed sporadically from one to another. Three distinct ones stuck out the most. One was remembering the ground always seemed warm. Another was a giant she always seen in the background with similar eye color as her. Lastly, it was what the scientists and researchers did.

"…oh god…that means I'm…" Rayne said as she shook viciously with horror. Her mind was slipping and her vision was starting to bend to the side.

"…!?" the behemoth monster said blinking and moving one of its free metallic tentacles quickly. Close to the female's head, it slow down and softly reached to the officer's face. Feeling the tip touch the woman's face, it made sure to not cut the skin.

"…!?" Rayne said freezing herself feeling the tentacle touch her face. Hyperventilating, she watched as the large metal spider leg shaped appendage slowly rubber her cheek up and down. Something about that motion got her to calm a little; however, she continued to trembling with fear. Her nerves felt like were about to snap.

"…" all the voices said stepping away more.

They felt much terror and vileness pouring out of the dark clone. It continued with its self-mutilation while grinning wider and having a full erection. It continued to hover over the male pilot that was still kneeling. Despite the chaos and insanity of the evil voice, the Third Child's expression made them more uncomfortable. He didn't emit fear, paranoia, or emotional distraught. Both them were emitting strong vibes of wholeness as they were staring at the female officer.

Distant movements were heard far behind and above the monstrosity. Sounds of men shouting followed by machine guns pointing at them came to their ears. Both Rayne and Shinji saw their sight go into micro vision. A chorus of rapid blasts of light and bullets screamed and echoed violently from the levels above. Hearing the monstrosity groan in pain and anger, it moved to take the brunt of all the shots. It kept its place shielding both of them while it continued groaning.

"…!?" Rayne said in fear and terror as orange blood from the monstrosity was splashing every direction. She saw a stray bullet almost hit Shinji as it impacted with the ground next to him. Her fright elevated seeing that he was still emotionlessly staring at her. He hadn't turned around or moved from his spot as if he was not even afraid of what was going on around him. Suddenly, another set of machine gun fire was heard from above.

Unable to move, she could see several men in dark suits from the upper levels firing down at them. With the large amount of fiery flashes, it was raining bullets on them. Despite the increase gunfire, the giant creature continued to protect them. After a short amount of time, she felt something fading. Looking at the large creature above them, it had trickles of orange liquid dripping down its back and head. Its eyes blinked slowly and moaned as if it was in pain and happy to see her safe. It closed its eyes.

"…no…hey!" Rayne shouted in distraught watching the organism's color pale and darken. Its exposed organs started pulsating slower and slower. Locking itself in its position, the metal tentacle touching the officer's cheek stopped moving. It let out a shallow and tried groan slowly opening its eyes. The grinning creature stared at her with a frozen gaze.

"…no-no-no…don't go!" she shouted. The continuous gun fire above drowned out her voice. Feeling immense grief, she got out of the orange liquid pool when two metal sparks were seen below the behemoth. Looking down, both the creature's and Rayne's vision had a glitch and went static a couple of times. The evil presence that she had been feeling suddenly magnified twofold.

"…!?" Shinji said in a sharp breath feeling two piercing pings in his body. Blinking and looking at him, there was a bullet hole in his chest with blood flowing out of it. Feeling his hat come off, half his hair then face was dripping with red from his head. Not moving his limbs, he blinked slowly and started to lean backwards looking upward. Everything started to slowly get darker.

"NOOO!" the officer screamed and leaped forward. Embracing the male pilot, she slowly laid him down. Hovering over him, he was paling and had a lost look in his face.

"GOD NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!?" Rayne wailed feeling the emotional and psychological turmoil overflowing inside her. Tears were falling down her face freely as she saw the droplets fall onto his lost looking face. His shirt was almost completely soaked with liquid crimson as blood slowly pooled around his head. She buried her head on his chest holding onto him fiercely.

"…" Shinji said glancing down at the officer. Feeling slightly numb from a fresh wound, he looked with his eyes behind him. The dark clone was nearing his orgasm as he thrust his knife into his left side of its torso. It moaned pleasure from sharing the pain inflicted in that area with the male pilot. To complete the evil voice's request, he concentrated on slowing his pulse and heart rate. Getting it down to a deep low rate, it brought him into a comatose like state. His vision continued to darken till it faded way. Slowly, a different environment was forming in his vision; however, it was in a dense fog that was slowly lifting itself.

"…!?" Rayne blinked in shock.

Moving her head a little, she didn't hear a heartbeat. Touching his wrist, there wasn't a pulse. Shaking all over, she slowly raised her head to look at his face. Shinji's face was locked in a death stare at the creature above. Her mind couldn't take it anymore and something slipped. The intense emotions she felt suddenly burst out into a bloody lurching scream that kept increasing in volume. The remaining gunners that were firing suddenly couldn't hear their shots anymore from a loud noise. Stopping, a scream boomed at them.

"_**A…HAHA #% $^AHAHA!YES!…ah…ah…mmmmmm…yyyeeeesssss…dIvInE!#$^##$e…n…l…i…g…t…m…e…n…t**_" the dark clone stated releasing all his pleasure. It spilled onto the metal floor that contrasted with the black blood he poured out of him. Taking a slow breath in, it exhaled pleasantly. Turning slowly around, it saw the other voices look at him terrorized. He gave them a genuine elated smile feeling happy and pleased.

"…I…" Rayne shouted clenching her hands into fists and her teeth together. A dark orange glow surrounded her as she started to move things around her. Loose debris, bullet shells, and blood started to lift from the ground.

"…EVERYTHING…" she snarled and glared at the remaining gunners above her. For the men in suits, they could see a glowing figure below with piercing orange eyes looking back at them.

"KILL!" she shouted and murderously grabbed the two tentacles still connected to the small pool. A surge of orange glow rushed to the behemoth as its eyes opened wide. Bursting to life, all of the color it lost came back. An orange color resonance emitted from it. The giant frantically moved from feeling something inside of it forming quickly. Its skull mouth opened and let out a deep roar. The middle of its chests started pulsating and expanding till a flesh rip occurred and sounded. When monster's chest stopped opening up and pushing its skin away, a large dull red ball sat in the middle of the open wound.

At NERV HQ, alarms were going off making the crew there startled and scramble to their battle stations.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked when the bridge monitors were finding the source.

"Code blue. An Angel detected underground east-north 70 miles inland from Neo-Tokyo," Makoto stated.

"Another one!? It hasn't been 24 hours since the last one!" the doctor stated with bewilderment then quickly composed herself. "Underground? Is there any view that we can get there?"

"Negative. Access is denied."

"How come?"

"That area is SEELE territory," he said bringing it up on the main screen.

The window showed a web page of just the SEELE slogan. A bubble formed asking for a command code. About to give an order to change to different satellite viewing methods, the bridge crew heard running footsteps. Ritsuko turned to see Misato heading toward her with both Asuka and Rei following behind her. All three of them were in their casual clothes. About to tell her friend about her revealing and unprofessional attire, the Major's expression was tense, anxiety, and scared.

"Misato. I'm surprised you came this quickly with the pilots."

"Never mind that," the lavender hair woman said in a rush tone. "Maya, type in the command code: E.B.M.O."

The bridge monitor quickly typed and the window screen of SEELE's page slowly faded away. It resized itself and brought up an access menu.

"Makoto, tap into the electronics sector of A-0328," the Major stated. When the male technician typed the command, the sector showed up on the screen. A drop down menu showed a selection of security cameras. Selecting all that were there, eight camera views appeared as their own window on the main screen.

Two showed exterior views in which there was a massive gun fight in the surrounding vegetation. A manhole with a hatch was opened and seen in the middle of both outside camera views.

"Misato…what in the world…" Ritsuko asked bewildered.

What the exterior views were showing was baffling; however, it was the six interior cameras that were more unsettling. Flares of machine gun fire were raining down at the bottom level of the warehouse size space. There were two individuals on the ground level with one glowing orange and the other on the floor motionless. A giant deformed cybernetic zombie like creature was roaring at the air. Its black-orange eyes shined brighter as it started to levitate in the air.

It quickly sent out its tentacles towards the gunmen above. In quick slashing motions, the gunners were slaughtered. Their body parts flew in different directions splattering gore far and wide. One of the cameras became covered with red liquid and was smashed. A dismembered leg one of the corpses impacted it and rendered it unable to view. The remaining five video records still had a clear view of the interior. All of them had more than one glitch that lasted for a second or two before clearing up. Looking more closely at the vast open space, it gave more of an appearance of an underground laboratory.

"Is that an Angel?" Misato asked thinking that the creature was more of something out of a horrible and sick experiment in a movie.

"Readings on the large organism indicate that it is an Angel," Maya stated from her monitor. All were watching as the undead looking Angel rave for a short while before it started to slow its movements. Refocusing its attention on what was below them, it got the NERV crew to look at who was on the floor.

"Maya, get a close up of the two individuals there," Ritsuko stated to the bridge monitor. Two internal cameras zoomed in and the crew saw something that held their breath.

"…Ikari…" Ayanami stated softly with a scared face feeling her chest tighten painfully.

"…!?" Asuka said in shock and mentally denying what was being shown.

"…no…" Misato whispered putting her hand to her mouth. The Third Child was lying down on his back with his eyes closed. Two fatal looking wounds were on his body with a bullet hole through the chest and one in the head. Blood had spread over his shirt, down his face, and pooling on the floor. Heavy amounts of orange liquid that was on the floor started mixing with the red blood.

Rayne was still glowing orange when she let go of the tentacles. She looked at the large creature that was still floating in the air. It seemed connected with her as if it was a part of her. Analyzing herself, she felt different physically, mentally, and psychologically. Everything seemed clearer and simple as in black and white without the gray. There was only one thought, one purpose. It was to retrieve the Father and Mother of their brethren from the children of the world.

Just as she thought that, Rayne turned toward the fallen lilim. Many emotions and thoughts invaded her mind that she didn't understand; however, their intensity was too great as the female teen held her head. Pressure was building inside the skull making standing difficult. Thinking that the lying person was a threat to her, she mentally commanded the behemoth to consume the lilim. As it complied to do so, the pressure intensified greatly feeling a sharp ping in her mind. Everything blacked out as she fell to the floor unconscious.

"…" an evil chuckle softly emitted above her as a hand grabbed her foot and started to drag her away.

The NERV crew watched as the monstrosity slowly hovered over the Third Child. Its cut off legs suddenly shredded itself into many tentacles. Slowly descending, the space under its waist opened to reveal a fleshly transparent membrane. All watched in horror as it easily covered the male teen's body. Its many tentacles started wrapping around the outside of the membrane. Once finished, the membrane began folding inward and pulling up. As the transparent webbing slowly went into its body, everyone saw the Third Child's legs sticking out from the bottom. Slowly, the entire body of the male pilot went inside the Angel as it let out a roar that shook everything around it.

"…_**heeeeee…hee-hee…heh-heh…gah-hahahaha…AAAAAAHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" the dark clone said cackling uncontrollably as it continued to drag the unconscious woman.

-SHINJI'S SUBCONSCIOUS-

The dense fog had finally lifted to reveal that he was somewhere down the subconscious hospital hallway. Looking at his left side, the bullet wound on his torso had stopped bleeding. Seeing that he was in his school attire, he proceeded forward in a direction. Walking down a bit, he recognized where he was based on the faded and cold doors. They were the same; however, the entire hallway looked fragile. Web fractures were seen everywhere. Curious, he stopped and turned to a wall crack.

"…" he said pressing his finger on it.

The wall gave in a bit making more web cracks. Pulling his finger back, nothing happened to it or the wall. Turning back to the hallway, he continued down it. After a short walk, the Third Child felt a presence coming from behind him quickly. Attempting to turn around, it collided with him quicker than he expected. Feeling its hands grab his back, something felt soft against it. Knowing who it could be, he glanced behind him.

"Something the matter Rana?" he asked seeing her in a similar outfit as himself.

"_What…what is going on in here?" _she asked with trepidation. "_The others are actually scared._"

"Scared?" he asked feeling her head nod and shaking a little. He turned around slowly and looked at her with a stoic face.

"What are they afraid of?"

"_The evil version…and you_" she said looking at his eyes. Despite seeing how cold and piercing they looked in the gritty and dark hallway, having him close made her feel safer than anywhere else in the subconscious mind.

"…_**WhY…wwwhhhhyyyyy…WoUlD they-THEREJECTS! B-B-B-B-B-B-BBBBEEEEEEEEE…a…f…r…a…i…d…of…usssss!#% ssssss**_" the evil voice mocked in its deranged speech pattern. It was somewhere nearby and suddenly materialized behind her. The dark clone was also wearing similar clothes as the Third Child.

"…" Shinji said about to open his mouth when he saw Rana change her expression. It morphed from scared to terrified as her eyes became piercing and icy. She quickly turned around and drew out her tantos. As if all one motion, the female voice thrust the dark clone with both weapons. Each blade went into the outer ribcage of the evil voice's body. Piercing through the back, it tightened its muscles to hold the blades in place. She couldn't push them deeper or pull them out.

"…_**OoOoOoOo…f…E…e…L…s…N…i…C…e…**_" it said moaning with pleasure as a malicious grin washed on its face. The corners of its mouth stretched more seeing the two emotions go through the female voice. One was fear while the other was killing intent.

"_**eyes…eYeS-EYES! EYES! ^$^ #$ of a killer…ApPeAlInG…**_" the dark clone said with a deep slow chuckle. Walking forward suddenly, Rana attempted to escape when it quickly grabbed her wrists. Twirling her around instantly, the evil voice held her arms behind her painfully. Giggling innocently with a few static and glitch sounds, it got next to her ear.

"_**HaVe YoU eVeR w…o…n…d…e…r…e…d WONDERED! of-of-of-of-of-offfffffff-YoUr ConCEPtion?**_" it whispered and breathed in her ear sending immediate chills down her spine.

Before she could react, Rana was pressed into Shinji. Surprised and blushing a little, she almost was lost in the sensation and feelings from the contact. However, the dark clone's vile and menacing presence brought her back. Her skin crawled and felt clammy feeling the evil voice press its body against her back. Trembling a little and looking down with her eyes, her tantos were still lodge into the evil voice's ribcage. They were coated and dripping with its black morbid blood.

All three blinked at the same time and immediately didn't have their clothes on. Seeing how her bare body was pressing against Shinji's, the sensations and feelings came back stronger. Wondering if the male pilot felt the same, she looked at his face. Strangely, his expression went into a mild surprise in slow motion. His irises became smaller and stared through her with an intense gaze.

"_**go#$%^a-H-e-A-d...isn't this-ISN'TTHISWHATYOU%#^$#$DESIRE!**_" the evil voice said in different voices loud, soft, and deranged in her ear.

Rana blinked in fright and felt her arms being let go. She could feel its expression become more wild and horrifying behind her. Letting her arms fall to her side, she continued to stare at the Third Child's face in a growing apprehension. His face seemed to be frozen in place as his heart rate and pulse were slowing down quickly. Being sandwiched between them, she felt them being polar opposites. Shinji's body radiated warmth while the dark clone emitted the chill of death. Oddly though, they had a similarity between them. An evil giggle came from behind her.

"…_**you-YoU-YOU ReMeMbEr thhhhiiisssss…don't-DON'TYOU!…m…Y…s…E…e…D-D-D-D-Dddddddddddd?**_"

"…" the male pilot said continued to stare in mild-surprise as he felt his body starting to tremble visibly. Rana could feel his muscles and veins twitching rapidly against her.

"…_**our bbbbbooodddddiiiieeeessss-bOdIeS-BODIES! BODIES! BODIES! BODIES! BODIES! REMEMBEREVERYSINGLESPECIALMEMORYOFTHEIRGIFTS!**_" the dark clone shouted at the top of his lungs with enthusiastic rage and savage passion. It reached its tentacles behind the male pilot with a toothy grin that showed its crude mouth and the numerous amount of teeth. Shinji felt two dark and cold appendages grab his rear and pulled. In a split second, both he and Rana saw a vile and candid memory. The sensations from it came alive as they felt abused, violated, humiliated, sore, rage, resentment, hatred, and pain.

"…_no…no…" _she muttered looking the male pilot. Rana started shaking all over and started crying heavily with a lost look. "_…that…that…can't…"_

However, there was more than one memory of the same thing. As tears were falling down her face, she heard him hyperventilating. Shinji's face became more pale than normal. His eyes only had pupils as they were shaking in place vigorously. His body was shaking more violently and getting tenser as all his muscles were flexing. Something dark and sinister was building inside of him. It came to a point where the male pilot's growing aura was radiating more than the evil voice's.

"…_**ahhhh…**_" the dark clone said pleasantly with a smile. It reached both of its hands to hold the Third Child's face softly and tenderly.

"_**My seed**_._**"**_

Just after saying that, the Third Child's expression became enraged and let out a murderous blood lurching roar. As he sustained his scream, it kept lower in pitch till it sounded as an intense monstrous version of the dark clone's. Terror gripped her savagely being in front of his outburst. Suddenly, the pitched spiked to be a piercing shrill as he continued to look enraged and insane.

In the quickness of blinking, the male pilot had his .50 cal pistol in hand and at the dark clone's head. A loud explosion sounded as he shot it at point blank range. The dark clone's head explode behind her sending gore in every direction of the hallway. Before even recovering from the deafening blast of the firearm, she heard Shinji's roaring intensify even more as blood tears were falling down his face. Burying her head on his chest and embracing him hard, she felt the continuous explosions occur above her head. Each shoot shook both her body and his violently.

"…!?" Rana said seeing the hallway floor breaking below them. The space started to fall apart and shatter hearing the walls and ceiling crumble to pieces around them. Looking up to try to get him to stop, she saw Shinji's distorted face as everything around him became chaotic, disturbing, dark, and full of suffering. Throwing his head back and screaming at the rapid strobe of memories, everything started to swirl with a red and black background. A deep and sinister chuckle kept getting louder and louder as everything spun in distortion.


	58. The Crayon World

Chapter 58: The Crayon World

"…it…swallowed him?" Ritsuko said with a shocked face. The crew looked at the footage with an equal expression.

"…no…damn it!" Misato shouted in frustration and sadness. Picking up a monitor phone, she routed the call to the Section-2 leader she sent there. Trying to hold back the tears that were building, the call went through. Maya transferred it to loudspeaker.

[Major, we have secured the exterior. We are going down the access hatch to the facility.]

"Cancel that. The Third Child has been swallowed by the Angel in the facility. Abort the mission and get out of there."

'…what…what the hell just happened?' Asuka thought still flabbergasted from what was shown through the video feeds. The ladder to the access hatch showed three Section-2 agents come down to the top floor of the underground laboratory. Two looked forward with the Captain faced the other direction. Ignoring the gore around them, they noticed the giant monstrosity that was in the main facility space. About to ask their Captain for orders, the two looking forward saw something standing in the middle of the walkway. It made the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end.

[Uh…captain?] one Section-2 agent said with an alarmed tone. [We got a situation here!]

'…!?' Rei said still in a locked gaze of shock and a growing distraught. It was festering quickly and trying to take over her logical side.

"Angel has ceased movement and is remaining stationary," Makoto stated from one of the many read outs on his monitor.

'Wait,' Ayanami thought squinting at the video feeds. '…something…is not right…why hasn't it noticed them? It is remaining in its spot…the agents are staring at something that isn't there…that means…'

"What's going on over there?!" Misato said wiping her eyes quickly and controlling her voice from stammering.

[…uh…Major…the Third Child…is on the top floor with my men…] the Section-2 captain said in a bewildered voice looking behind him. It was as if he saw an odd wonder.

"What!?…he's on the top level!?" Misato said with shock.

"Its the same as...refresh the video feeds!" Ritsuko stated quickly. The crew saw the video feeds turn off then back on. True to what the agent said, the male pilot was standing in front of them. He was a meter or two away from agents near the hatch access. There was a lost look on his face before many expressions came and went. His hand was clasped on a foot as he dragged a young adult female who was unconscious.

"W-W-Wha? W-Wait a minute!?" Asuka stated flabbergasted and taking a step back. "How…how did he do that?!"

[WhAt-w-w-w-w-w-haaaaaaatttttttt…YeSyEsYeS…_OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND!_] a familiar voice was heard from over the line. It matched up with Shinji lifting and lower his head several times and twitching.

[_IhEaRdYoU…l…o…u…dLOUD!LOUD!]_ he said then immediately crouched to form himself into a ball. Letting go of the woman's foot, he covered his head with his arms and hands.

[I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Wait…I see…MmM-hMmmmmmmmmm…that's how…yEsYeS!…heh heh. THAT'SSOFUNNY!]

"…?" everyone on the bridge and the Section-2 squad said staring at the insane Third Child. A small amount of grimace came to everyone's faces see the deranged look in his eyes as he shot up and jumped a few times. The unconscious female was nearby and remained unharmed still.

[Continue with the mission Major?] the captain asked in a neutral tone.

"…yes…go ahead," Misato said crossing her arms over to hold herself. The crew saw the Section-2 agents pull out their tranquilizer pistols and fired three shots at him.

[_AH!AHHHH!ITBURNSITBURNS! DoN't cooommmeeeee…n…e…a…r-r-r-r-r-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…how did that happen-HaPpEn…are you there…aRe ThEy ThErE…AM I THERE!? ANSWER ME!_] Shinji stated in different voices looking around him frantically and holding his head. He started grunting and drooling from the mouth. Suddenly, red lights were turned on followed by an alarm.

[Self-Destruct has been engaged. Self-Destruction in…three minutes…in counting. I repeat. Self-Destruct has been engaged. Self-Destruction in…three minutes…in counting] a loud automated voice announced.

"…!?" the bridge crew expressed as they became startled and shocked.

"They wouldn't?!" Misato shouted in shock and trepidation. "Get out of there. Pump him with more to knock him out and take the unconscious officer as well!"

[Roger! Move! Move! Move!] the Section-2 captain said. The video feed showed the three agents fire a few more tranquilizers at the Third Child. By the ninth one, Shinji was calming down and not being as hyper and sporadic with his movements. However, he still wasn't going down.

[God damn…this is enough to put out an elephant or two] one agent said shooting the twelfth one.

[That's enough! Grabbing them and move!]

[Tee minus 90 seconds in counting. Evacuate the facility. I repeat. Tee minus 90 second in counting. Evacuate the facility] the automated message said over the loudspeakers.

The NERV crew watched with tense suspension as Section-2 agents scrambled quickly. Getting the agents, the male pilot, and officer up the ladder took many seconds. To everyone's surprise, Shinji was still conscious. He was slurring his words and squirming weakly. Getting out of the manhole, the agent above assisted with pulling everyone out of the manhole quickly. The four agents double teamed carrying the two. Running quickly through the vegetation, the men could hear the countdown in their ear pieces.

[Self-Destruction in…10]

[…9…]

[Start the cars!] the captain shouted.

[…8…]

[…7…] two vehicles roared to life with their side doors already opened.

[…6…]

[…5…] the Section-2 agents reached the cars and threw themselves in the backseats.

[…4…] both cars accelerated quickly forward.

'…' the Angel thought blinking slowly.

[…3…]

'…' the Angel looked up at where it knew its child was.

[…2…]

'…_good…bye…_'

[…1…] both black sedans hit asphalt and continued speeding away.

'…_my…baby…'_

[…0…]

The NERV crew saw the underground facility erupted with rapid and violent series of explosions that engulfed everything inside. Equipment and machines from inside was swallowed by flares and smoke. When the interior cameras became disabled, the exterior ones showed that a massive sinkhole occurred. Vegetation, wild life, and earth were being sucked down into the underground facility. The exterior cameras went off-line immediately.

Getting a satellite image of that same area, the new window magnified a bird's eye view of the location. After a series of zooming in, the screen showed the aftermath of the large sinkhole. Looking more like a crater, enough earth and vegetation had fallen in to stop more from going in. Zooming out, two GPS indicators showed on the screen of two black sedans. Seeing the ID number, it was Section-2. A large sigh of relief sounded from the bridge crew.

"Thank god," Misato stated slumping to the ground then on her back. "They made it just in time."

"How did you know where to send Section-2?" Ritsuko asked looking at her.

"Can you take a raincheck? I am passed exhausted right now," the Major said rubbing her eyes tiredly. Hearing the heel clicks of the doctor, she looked up to see a hand extend to her.

"I accept them with high processing fee," Ritsuko said with a smirk. Misato snorted and grabbed her hand to get back on her feet.

"Go take the children home and sleep. I'll take command and get the Third Child and the other situated when they get here."

"Thanks," Misato said with another relieved sigh and turned to both female pilots. "Okay…let's go back and get some shut eye."

"This has to be a crazy dream…just has to be," Asuka said out loud scratching her head.

"Ditto on that," the Major said feeling drained.

"…" Rei said watching both Misato walk toward the hallway with Asuka following beside her. Looking back at the main screen of the two GPS indicators, a tightened feeling in her chest occurred.

'…Ikari…' she thought turning toward them to follow.

Swimming in a sea of subconscious thoughts, memories, and sensations, Rayne was trying to figure out what happened and transpired. Distant unfamiliar voices were heard in the background. Sounds of a squeaky wheel would come and go from time to time. The surrounding scenery was blurry and not something she recognized.

A familiar voice was speaking at a low volume and getting louder slowly. As it sounded closer and closer, the environment morphed into the corpse field of cybernetic giants. One of them came alive with a zombie like texture and structure with several tentacles floating out of its body. A crude mouth opened as it spoke to her.

"…_**I…see…you…I…sEe…YoU…iSeEyOu-ISEEYOU!-ISEEYOU!-I&^%*^$%&YOU!"**_

"GAH!…ah…ah…ah…" Rayne gasped jolting up from the vivid nightmare that occurred. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face as her skin felt clammy all over. Rubbing her face with her hands, she tried to calm down her nerves that felt rattled.

"…that nightmare…was different from before,' she thought still remembering some of the images. '…it felt surreal.'

Suddenly, her senses were picking up sounds. Something close to her was beeping rather quickly next to her. As she started to relax, the beeping slowed its pace. Looking down, she was on a bed and in the sheets. A hospital gown replaced the clothes she wore. Looking at her left arm, an I.V. was hooked up to it. Glancing around the room, her vision became less foggy and saw that she was in a hospital room.

'…how did I get here?' she thought.

Moving around, she felt a little groggy but could move. Slowing getting out of the bed on her left side, her feet touched the floor. The coldness of it sent a shiver up her legs making her feel more awake. Slowly taking the I.V. out and setting it aside, the officer used the bed for support. Feeling blood and strength slowly flow back into her legs, she stood up without leaning on the bed. Taking a couple of steps forward and backwards, she felt her stability quickly coming back.

After feeling ready, Rayne headed toward the hospital room door. Placing her ear next to the door, she heard footsteps with people talking outside. Staying put, she listened quietly.

"…yes…amazingly, she was not physically harmed throughout the ordeal," a man's voice stated from the other side of the door.

"You say physically…did she have psychological affects?" a woman said.

"Based on the CAT screening, her brain scans are identical to one's in her medical record."

"That's a good sign."

'Who are they? Who were they talking about?' the officer thought feeling disoriented from not knowing what happened between going to the underground lab to the present.

The two individuals outside of the room walked away. Until she heard no more footsteps, Rayne quietly opened the door. Looking down to her left and right, it was a hospital hallway. Something in her mind made her blink and look down the hallway to her left.

'…?' she thought. Not sure why, her intuition was telling her to go that way. Slowly stepping out into the hallway, she quietly closed the door to her hospital room. Scanning around herself, she didn't see any cameras in sight. Slowly going down the left hallway, she tried to figure which medical facility she was in.

Arriving back to NERV HQ, both Commander Gendo and Sub-Commander Kozo got a detailed report about what transpired during their trip away from the base. Shortly after finishing all the reading, they were notified of an immediate conference meeting with many representatives of SEELE. After studying on all that he needed to look at, both commanders traveled to the conference room. Once there, both men took their usual spots during these meetings.

Gendo was sitting at the end of the table in his infamous pose. Waiting for the meeting to start, he recalled the video feeds of what happened in the past 24 hours. From when the previous Angel was destroyed to the defeat of the current one, the Third Child was the center of it. He had cause more problems in a short amount of time than the Commander had anticipated. The thought of his grand plan being halted because of the male pilot made him frown and narrow his eyes.

Another glaring aspect was that now the male pilot was unusable. Being that his mind was lost in itself, he couldn't pilot Eva-01 effectively. Though the display of power that the purple Unit produced was noteworthy, he couldn't use it either. Gendo could slowly feel his arms tightening up from anger and frustration. Not being in control of the situations currently made him edgy. Thinking of what he could implement to regain control, he heard the Sub-Commander's voice that it was time.

Slowly, holograms of the SEELE representatives appeared. Gendo didn't move from his position and mentally identified each person that digitally appeared. At the end of the conference table, the remaining hologram came on. It was the head of the SEELE committee.

[Let us begin] the representative with the eye visor stated. The beginning of the meeting was a recap of what NERV has been doing so far. A monitors turned on around them. The head figure opposite of where the Commander sat began giving summaries of a timeline from when the resurgence of Angel attacks began.

Footage from when the Third Angel attack appeared first. After a brief description, the next slides would show footage of the following Angel battle. In each case up to the recent one, a few representatives frowned. NERV had overall been in control of dealing with the Angels. Public relations, in regards to NERV's conduct as a private organization, were fair amongst citizens. Expenses from public and property damage were manageable. On paper, such as reports and descriptions, NERV has been sustaining itself with what has occurred so far.

"…" Gendo said not reacting or saying anything from the head's monologue of recapping.

[Given this track record, your command at the NERV branch of Neo-Tokyo is favorable Commander.]

"Of course."

[Now then…onto the next business matter at hand Commander Gendo. It is about the Third Child.]

"What about him?"

[He has been mentally unstable before he started piloting. Is that correct?]

"Yes."

[Why would you entrust deranged boy to controlling and handling a war machine?] one of the representatives spoke.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls dictated that the Third Child would be the instrument to pilot Eva-01," he stated evenly.

[Maybe so. However, they didn't predict that the pilot would be mentally ill] another spoke with a European accent.

[What kind of judgment were you thinking in getting him to pilot? He could have destroyed everything] a third rep stated with an American accent.

"Based on brainwave scans, data from fights with Angels, and the interactions with NERV employees, the Third Child was adaptive to the environment given."

[An adaptive schizophrenic? Preposterous!]

"From continuous synchronization with Eva-01, the pilot showed neurological progress and development. Reports from Dr. Akagi research are in the files given."

[Recovery of schizophrenia from being put into a war machine? Is that what you say Commander?] one representative stated unconvinced.

"I did not state that. The Third Child stated it and showed it during the Jet Alone conference event."

[…] a majority of the representatives stated looking at the Commander with narrow eyes. Behind his hands, Gendo smirked at their expressions.

'If the committee believes they can use the Third Child as their pawn…they have already lost this battle,' he thought in his head going back to a neutral expression.

[It is true that the reports show that the Third Child has sustained progression of his mental disorder through piloting] the SEELE member with the eye visor stated. [However, could you explain the events of the last 24 hours and how the Third Child is now a full schizophrenic?]

"…" Gendo said pushing up his glasses and put his hands back in his infamous pose. Recalling his strategy in explaining, he began. While he spoke in a calm and controlled manner, the Commander observed the holographic images of the committee members. All gave a skeptical look with a couple of interruptions. They were silenced by their committee leader.

"With the mental stress from the Angel battle prior, the Third Child's condition accelerated to become unstable from being in personal contact with the following Angel afterwards."

[…] the committee said. Looking at them from his spot, a majority of the representatives looked at him neutrally. Strangely, the European representative fidgeted a little but remained calm. The head rep on the opposite side of the conference table turned his head a little to look at the fidgeting rep. Not saying anything, he turned back to the Commander.

[Hmm] the eye visor representative stated to get everyone's attention. [This is a bit of information for a 24 hour period. Regardless, we must decide now about how we go forward based on the information given to us today. Any objections?]

[…] the other representatives said looking at him.

[Very well. Commander?]

"Yes?"

[Will the Third Child be able to continue piloting given his condition now?]

"In due time, he will."

[Very well. Now, we shall vote] the representative stated. The vote garner around which NERV branch to be the center strong hold of housing two important possessions. It was either continuing to let the Neo-Tokyo branch be the center or choose another branch around the world. After a silent vote, the head member read the tallies.

[Commander Gendo]

"Yes?"

[You and your branch will continue to be the strong hold center of NERV operations.]

"Very well."

[This meeting is concluded] the SEELE chairman stated. When all the representatives went off-line, only the head SEELE representative was remaining.

[Let me be clear Commander. I will not take any more trespassing of that pilot into our properties or the assaults of SEELE employees and agents. We will be arriving today to pick up OUR specimen subject. I trust you will cooperate] he said before logging out. Remaining in his pose, the room lights slowly turned back on to dully illuminate the conference room.

"They seemed displeased that they chose our branch to continue our title holding," the Sub-Commander stated walking toward him.

"The old men don't have power or leverage over the situations that transpired currently," Gendo said standing up.

"Can the Third Child even pilot with his current state?"

"If he can still breathe and crawl, it will suffice," the Commander stated coldly as both left the room.

Back in the medical facility, Rayne kept walking down hallways. She had avoided contact with anyone by hiding and evading through rooms. Reaching the end of one hallway, it was a dead end. Turning around, she kept feeling that something was nearby. Back tracking, doctors were heard coming down the hallway. Looking around quickly, there was only one room close by without having to run.

Going to it, the door was unlocked. Quietly, Rayne opened the door and closed it slowly. Putting her ear next to the door, the volume of the doctors grew slowly. They walked pass the door and became quieter as they continued. She opened the door a little and saw the two medical personnel going into a room that was further down the hallway.

Releasing the air that she was holding, she heard faint sounds. It sounded like a heart and pulse monitor along with other medical equipment. She slowly turning around, she felt her eyes widen.

"…!?" she said looking around blinking. "…what…is all this?"

The hospital room was larger than a single patient's room. It could house three or four patient beds; however, it had been makeshift to something else. Where she was standing was a staging area. There was two full on contamination suits with enclosing helmets and breathing apparatuses. Surrounding the staging area was two sets of blinds with one being clear and the other a blue color. There was a stand next to the suits that had a clipboard on it. Going toward it, she read it to herself.

'Quarantine?!' Rayne thought recoiling a little. 'Shoot…I better leave…what…he's here!?'

The patient in the room was the male pilot. She read through the clipboard as quickly as possible. It didn't state that he had a disease other than his mental disorder. There was an inputted warning label that stated all personnel be advised of possible hallucinations when getting near the patient. Also, to only stay for a short while to not disturb the patient and lower the possibility of getting contaminated.

'Beginning to wonder if that story the Commander told us was a fabricated story about Shinji's upbringing…unless he and the scientists here are sick in the head to be doing experimentations on children,' she thought and pondered about what to do.

'…' Rayne thought looking at the curtains in front of her. 'I'll just peek through and see if he is okay.'

Parting a section slowly, she stuck her head through. Startled, there were large amounts of monitoring and medical equipment with tanks. Each one was filled with some clear liquid that feed through lines leading to a patient bed. Hearing the machines sound that they were working, she turned toward the person lying on the bunk. Blinking in surprise, there were various contraptions on him and around him.

Surrounding the patient bed was another set of clear curtains. There were five large and thick leather straps that went over him and were anchored to the floor. He was lying on top of the bed sheets with a heavy duty strait jacket. Instead of a torso piece, it was a full body size one with all the belts and straps securing him in place. He wore what looked like a complex gas mask with a glass face cover. A breathing apparatus was attached at where the air filters would be placed. Four I.V. units were hooked up into him. The pouches were connected to the tanks on the far wall of the room. There were also neural pads attached to his temples that connected to a monitor behind and above his head.

"…" Rayne said speechless at the sight.

Pressing her lips inward and clenching her teeth together, she stepped through the curtains and slowly made her way to the male pilot. Despite the fact that he appeared to be sleeping calmly, there was a "do not disturb" sign at the end of his bed. Silently walking to his right, she got close to his bedside without moving the curtains around him. The gas mask completely covered his face. The face shield had a dark tint to it where she couldn't see his face. The breathing apparatus gave sounds of him breathing in and out. It made his inhale and exhale sounded deeper, airy, and amplified.

'…you…you are really gone now…aren't you?' she thought biting her tongue to not get emotional.

'At least…you are in medical facility to take care of you…despite them being the probable culprits of doing this to you?' Rana continued looking at him with a saddened face. Even though she felt responsible and wanting to make up for her selfishness, the officer felt there was nothing she could do for him.

'I could at least talk to him a little…there are some things I'd like to tell him,' she thought. However, seeing that he was incapable of responding back to her made talking seem harder. Shaking her head and putting on a determined face, she decided to just talk to him. Kneeling to the floor and looking at his covered face, she opened her mouth.

"…" Rayne said hearing no words come out. Blinking and shaking her head a little, she tried again.

"…" the female teen said feeling her voice caught in her throat.

Closing her mouth, her lips quivered a little as her head became downcast. Sitting on the floor, Rana pulled her knees to her chest. Hugging them with her arms, she placed her forehead on top of her knees. Feeling pathetic of herself, she stayed in that position trying to recollect herself. Keeping an open ear for his movements and possibly if he needed someone, she stayed put. Slowly, tiredness was overtaking her as she felt her tense grip on herself lessening. Trying to lift her head, it felt very heavy. Sleep instantly came to her.

"…" Shinji said moving his eyes tiredly and lethargically to his right.

Everything was drawn from a child's perspective and art form with crayons. Jagged edges and wrong proportions were seen of figures, objects, and things. People were drawn in various forms as well as monster like images. The current figure on the floor near him was a simplistic drawing of a medusa like individual. It was staring at him wide eye with its green blocky hair snapping at him.

"…" he said attempting to speak but felt a contraption in his mouth.

It prevented him from opening or closing his mouth. Trying to move around, his limbs didn't respond. Feeling the numerous straps holding him down, he looked the other way at a snail's pace. As he slowly looked to the left, he tried to ignore the sounds of snaps, hisses, and low growling. It seemed that the figure was slowly getting closer and closer to him in which he tried moving his head. Again, he was constrained.

"…" the Third Child said hearing his voices laugh hysterically at him in the background. They sounded muffled as if they were underwater. The two voices that stayed silent were both Rana and the evil voice. Feeling beyond tired from just moving his eyeballs and breathing, he tried going to sleep. Closing his eyelids, they didn't respond. Straining his mind, he was forcing his eyes to close. They were closing at a snail's pace.

Just about to get his eyes shut to go to sleep, he heard earthquakes go off. Everything in the room was lightly rattling causing the small tremors to go through him. Feeling the floor shakes get stronger, he strained himself to open his eyelids and look in the corner of his eyes at the door. Despite everything being in crayon, each earthquake scattered the outlines of everything. The only object that didn't rattle was the paper thin door in the room.

Hearing only the door open with rusty hinges, two silhouettes entered the room that had a blue tint to them. Unable to concentrate, they appeared as two outline individuals with a hollow body. It was like the outline of a murdered person at a crime scene. Each step they took would caused stronger earthquakes with the floor web cracking. The two stopped near his side of the bed where the medusa figure was sitting. Its hair started snapping and hissing at the outline figures. One of the blue silhouettes slowly approached the snake-haired individual. It put its block hand on the medusa's arm.

Slowly, the snapping hair serpents calmed down till they were still. The female creature slowly closed its eyes to stop staring. One of the two blue outlines looked at the other and nodded. Each of them got on one end of the snake haired individual and lifted her up. Carrying her to the door, the earthquakes and rumbling slowly became quieter and less intense. Opening the paper door again, the two left the room. When the door closed, Shinji saw a part of his hospital room fracture off and fall out of sight.

"…" he said blinking freely without needing to strain himself.

Slowly turning to the part of the room that was gone, a swirl of red and black could be seen ahead. Memories could be seen swimming in that violent whirlpool. Straining his eyes to move back to the ceiling, he tried pondering who the individuals were supposed to represent. With his mind pulsating painfully, he gave up. Doing anything that requires him from moving or thinking about anything was beyond exhausting. Straining his eyes to close, he could feel his body sweating from how hard it was to just do a simple task as closing his eyes. Once closed, he tried voiding out what his mind was throwing at him. Eventually, he fell asleep.


	59. Past Experience

Chapter 59: Past Experience

Ritsuko entered the medical facility of the NERV base and went to administration. Just as she reached to the desk, two medics were briskly walking down a hallway to her.

"Dr. Akagi," one of them said and saw her turn around.

"Yes?"

"We found the female officer sleeping in pilot Ikari's room. She was sitting on the floor without a contamination suit when we spotted her."

"Is she alright?"

"From what we can tell, she seems to be. We administered a tranquilizer before removing her from the room," the other medic said after nodding.

"…" Ritsuko said then remembered the order from the Commander regarding about SEELE wanting their subject. Coming up with a couple of plans, she addressed both medics.

"Is she back in her assigned room?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get the room quarantined stat. Put in place more monitoring equipment and hook up another I.V. Administer the same sedative as the Third Child's to her. We can't leave a possibility of her contamination to spread to others."

"…!?" both medics blinked in surprised. "R-right away Dr. Akagi."

"…" she said watching them walk briskly back the way they came. Turning back around to the administration desk, she asked for the female officer's file. Breezing through it, it didn't say anything regarding about her birth up to age five. From there, every medical checkup was normal. Thinking about the possibilities of what happened to her, it reminded her of another person.

'What are you hiding Commander?' Ritsuko thought feeling intrigued about the dark secret protected by the logic program. 'Misato seems to have the information…she better share it.'

Later on the same day, NERV personnel from the surface spotted an unmarked black van. It was heading toward their direction to where the car escalator was. Halting them and asking for identification, the NERV personnel saw it was SEELE operatives. Placing a call to their supervisor about the visitors, they heard a reply back. Complying with the orders, the agents were allowed to go through.

Moving the van into a car slot, the two operatives started descending into the Geo-Front. After a relatively short ride and the escalator stopped descending, they drove out of the car slot. Going a short distance, NERV security guards were waiting for them. Informing the SEELE operatives that they will escort them, both nodded. Following the guards, the operatives were escorted to a parking spot in front of the medical facility. Reaching the space and parking the van, both agents exited the vehicle. Walking to the front of their automobile, they were addressed by five NERV security employees.

"Please hand over your weapons or be searched," one guard in the middle stated. Complying, the SEELE agents gave their service pistols and combat knives to two security members.

"You will obtain your possessions after your visit. These two of my team will stay to hold onto them and guard your vehicle."

"That's fine," one SEELE agent stated.

"Dr. Akagi, the SEELE representatives are here," the lead guard stated after touching his walkie.

[Escort them to admin] she stated.

"Roger," he said then let go of his walkie. "We are ready if you two are."

Nodding, the remaining three NERV security personnel escorted the two SEELE agents into the medical facility. After a short walk to the administration section, they saw Ritsuko standing near the administration desk with her hands in her lab coat pockets. Stopping nearby, one of the SEELE operatives adjusted his sunglasses a little.

"Dr. Akagi, we are instructed to retrieve the SEELE specimen. Where is it?"

"As much as I wish to oblige, I cannot release and hand her over due to circumstances."

"Severe consequences will occur to NERV if you resist giving back what is our property doctor," the other SEELE agent stated flatly. They saw the faux blonde give a small smirk at them.

"I figured you would say that. If that is your case, then I will have to show you those circumstances," she said and turned toward a hallway.

"…" the SEELE operatives were about to open their mouths when the NERV security personnel turned their sights on them. Closing their mouths, they followed the doctor. After walking and passing several hospital rooms, they reached an area that was taped off with drapes from the ceiling.

"What is this?" one of the SEELE operatives asked neutrally and stopping.

"Hmm?" Ritsuko said opening the drapes and looking back at them. The smirk had fallen from her face and was giving them an unreadable expression.

"This is the quarantine area."

"Why are we going in there?" the other agent asked.

"This is where your specimen and the Third Child are residing."

"…" both SEELE operatives said not moving as they saw the doctor close the drapes and walked back to them.

"I thought you wanted to see the circumstances."

"Why is the subject in there?"

"She became contaminated."

"Explain."

"I'm sure your superiors informed you of the event that has transpired in the past 24 hours."

"What event are you speaking of?"

"The Angel that became active in one of your underground lab facilities. Both the officer and Eva pilot were in close proximity to it and became affected by it," the doctor said evenly with a stoic face.

"…" both operatives said as they weren't making an expression; however, she could feel they were a little tense.

"What circumstances has the subject incurred that result in it not being released to SEELE?" one agent stated.

'They have no idea…how typical to send pawns,' Ritsuko thought seeing how both leaders of both SEELE and NERV were relatable.

"From being in close proximity to both the Angel and Third Child, she is suffering from hallucinations and PTSD."

"It mentally suffering is not of our concern. If that is the only case, we will take the specimen regardless."

"Let me make it clearer for you two to understand," Ritsuko said and jester them to enter the quarantine area. Both operatives and NERV security personnel followed the doctor. Going to a t-intersection, they passed one hospital room to the left and a hallway at the right. They headed toward the other room down the hallway.

"The officer was not quarantine at the time we put her into a hospital room. Despite having a relatively clean bill of health, she entered the quarantine zone of the Third Child's hospital room," she said reaching the hospital room and opening the door.

"Go ahead and look," the doctor jester. Both peeked into the room and saw how the whole room was setup.

"Your subject ventured into this room without a contamination suit or helmet. She was found sleeping near the Third Child. Since now she is contaminated with possible illness of what the Eva pilot has, we had to place her in another quarantine room. She is the room that we passed," Ritsuko continued and closed the door. The group walked to the other patient room. Reaching it and opening the door, the SEELE agents saw that the specimen's space was setup similar to the Third Child's.

"If you take her now in her current condition, you will become contaminated. If you leave, you risk this entire facility and base of a wide spread epidemic. That is why we cannot release her," the doctor stated flatly and closed the hospital door.

"…" both SEELE operatives remained neutral though their foreheads were sweating a little.

"Do you understand or would you like a medical record to take back as evidence of what I just explained?"

"We will need to talk with our superiors about these developments."

"By all means," she said watching one pull out a cell phone and dialed a number. When the connection was made, the agent began explaining the situation. After a brief discussion and a long silence from the operative, he ended the call. Closing and pocketing the mobile phone, he turned to the faux blonde.

"My superiors stated that we will leave the subject in NERV's care for the time being. However when it recovers and is not a threat, SEELE will take the specimen back. Those are my orders."

"I see," Ritsuko said after a small nod.

"We will leave now," the SEELE agent said and turned around. Dr. Akagi nodded to the security personnel in which they escorted the agents out of the building. Alone in the quarantine area, Ritsuko smirked. Turning around, she headed back to the Third Child's room. Opening and closing the door quietly, she stood near the door.

"…" she said. Standing in the staging area, she looked at all the contraptions that were hooked up to the male pilot. All of it was for the safeguard of himself and others as well as to keep him stable and sedated.

'Definitely feels like you are an experimental specimen,' she thought staring a little. 'Now…I have to figure out how to make you able to pilot again.'

Pondering to herself of what the Commander ordered her to solve, a brainstorm brewed in her head. One of the tasks was to suppress his mind without the schizophrenia taking total control. What was currently setup in the hospital room made it so that he was stable; however, that won't work inside the entry-plug. Thinking about how heavily sedated and medicated the Third Child had to be, she would have to make adjustments and factor in the effect with the LCL. Thinking about the orange liquid, it brought up an observation note of the male pilot's blood.

'Though it is frustrating that I still haven't been able to separate his blood from the black spots, the current blood sample was odd. Normally, the black spots were evenly distributed throughout each blood cell. Under heavy sedation, they varied in sizes. Some were the same small dot, some were smaller, and some were notably bigger,' the doctor thought putting her hands in her lab coat pockets.

'If I can affect the sizes of the black spots and shrink them through a mixture with the LCL…might be possible to stabilize him even more inside an entry plug. If I can isolate that then tackle with his schizophrenia, I might be able to get him to function somewhat normally again…and possibly get him to pilot an Eva.'

"…" Ritsuko said taking a step or two away from the door and looking at the lying Third Child. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Ikari. The Commander has ordered me to get you stable enough to pilot. I will need to use you as a guinea pig for a bit," she said.

"_**…****m…A…r…V…o…L…o…U…s…**_" a familiar evil voice whispered softly and weakly in the room.

"…!?" Ritsuko said feeling her eyes widen as a weak malicious and vile presence was coming closer; however, she couldn't see where it was coming from. Not waiting to find out, she immediately backed up to the hospital door. Opening it and closing it quickly, she locked the door.

"…!?" Dr. Akagi said backing away from the door quickly.

Soft scratches were heard on the other side of the door. Back up to the wall opposite of the door, she briskly walked away. The scrapping noises followed her making her want to run, but kept up with the quick walking pace. Passing the wall that ended of Shinji's room, the scrapping noises faded away as she continued down. An innocent giggle was heard quietly down the hallway as she continued forward passing through the quarantine area curtains. Not stopping or looking back, she walked away till she felt her nerves calm down.

'Since I still have the idea in mind, might as well go to the lab and experiment,' she thought leaving the medical side and entering the main facility. Gathering a team of scientists and technicians, they head to a laboratory. It was one of the labs that housed simulated synchronization tests with entry-plugs. Once inside and giving a briefing, they began running tests. After a couple of hours, a nearby phone rang on one of the wall.

"Dr. Akagi speaking."

[I assume the SEELE operatives did not take their specimen] Gendo asked.

"Yes Commander. They will leave the officer in our care till she is removed from quarantine."

[Have you begun work on enabling the Third Child to pilot again?]

"Yes Commander. It will take time of trial and error. I will have to use him for many experiments to see what will stabilize him."

[If he can crawl and take orders, that will suffice. I want a daily status till the Third Child is useful. Is that understood?]

"…Yes Commander," Ritsuko said gripping the phone harder before the the line ended. Putting it back in its holder, she tried to calm down her nerves. Hearing his irritation and coldness toward the male pilot was bitter sweet. That aspect that his son got under the Commander's skin was refreshing. At the same time, it was depressing. Shaking her head, she got back to work.

Two days passed and Dr. Akagi was still working out the solution to put the Third Child into. Since he was placed into quarantine, medical staff spent the minimal amount of time checking on the male pilot. Though he was left unattended most of the time, there was a visitor that stayed longer. Ayanami would wear the contamination suit and helmet and enter his room. Sitting next to him, she would sit there in silence and observe him. Other times, she would be lost in her own thoughts trying to figure out something to do.

The following day and from the suggestion from Misato, she tried to talk to him. Rei felt awkward from the aspect that he wasn't responding or even moving his head to look at her. Any further attempts, she would get quieter until she stopped. Grimacing, talking to him didn't relieve her uneasiness and depression. For the remainder of the time of her stay, she sat in silence with a downcast head. Ayanami did visit the officer to see that she was in a similar setup as the Third Child. However, there were less contraptions and restrains hooked up to her.

After a couple days more, Ritsuko was ready to test out her idea. Giving the order to retrieve the Third Child, a contamination squad was sent. The suit wearing team pushed a gurney with a specialized coffin on top of it. It had a strong radiation protection and a dense thickness for containing anything inside of it. Reaching the quarantine area, they headed toward the male pilot's room. Entering it, they began their procedure of transportation.

Moving the table near the patient's bed, one of the medics gave Shinji a large dose of sleeping medicine. All of them heard a multitude of giggles grow quickly then fade slowly away. When it wasn't heard, they checked his vitals and saw the boy was in a deep sleep. Giving the countdown, they began to remove the bed restrains and I.V.s. Keeping the strait jacket and gas mask contraption on, they opened the coffin and moved him inside. Checking his pulse, it was still beating. Closing the elongated box, they began pushing the patient quickly to the lab in the other facility.

Swimming in his subconscious void, everything suddenly got extremely close. Instead of seeing things from various distances, all the memories, sensations, and visions were in front of his face. All his voices seemed to be cramped with him. Not sure why or able to analyze why, he continued floating in a never ending frontier of his mind. Shinji kept going through many dimensions and directions over and over again. After some time passed which felt like hours, his subconscious world started filling up with an ocean of red and orange.

'…_**heh…hehehe…ExCiTiNg… #$^ $&#ISN'T IT!?**_' the evil voice shouted and echoed loudly. Its voice seemed to bounce from all directions making him feel extremely disoriented.

'_**ThEfIrStStEp-t-t-t-t-t-t-ooooooooo…r…e…s…u…r…g…e…n…c…e!**_' the dark clone said in slow motion while cackling. Its laughter jumped various pitches till all the other voices were laughing at something as well. Their chorus of mischievous and malicious mirth made Shinji even more confused as he couldn't do anything let alone think straight.

"How is he?" Ritsuko asked watching the contamination squad from the control room. The suited team had extended the mobile catwalks to the open hatch of an entry plug. One employee manned the panel while the others were moving the table to the open hatch.

[His vitals are normal and we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary] one of the suited team members stated.

"Good. Continue. Place him in entry-plug 01."

[Yes doctor.]

Watching the team place the Third Child in the capsule, Ritsuko watched from the monitors. An open comm-link showed the male pilot sitting in the cockpit. Once the last squad member got out, the hatch closed. Watching the contamination squad retreat and the mobile catwalk retracting, everything was set to go. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling, she gave a nod to the crew in the control room to start the experiment.

'Here we go Ikari,' she thought to herself.

"Start LCL fulfillment."

"Starting LCL fulfillment in entry-plug 01," Maya responded and pressed buttons on her panel.

"Begin injecting mixture compound. Start with 5% concentration," Ritsuko ordered. Her team responded with the command. Shortly, the entry-plug was filled up with LCL and a small percentage of the doctor's solution. After a couple of minutes, there was no reaction as the male pilot was still in a deep sleep. The only noise that he was producing was the deep airy breathing through his gas mask.

"No reaction to vitals or brain waves," one technician read from his monitor.

"Increase pressure to wake him."

"Increasing pressure," another tech stated. The monitor showed a small jolt that hit the male pilot as he slowly raised his head upward from the movement from the jolt.

"No response."

"Do another," Ritsuko stated and saw another jolt hit the male pilot.

"Slight increase in vitals and brain wave activity, but still non responsive," the tech stated. "Should we increase the solution more?"

"…_**nO…hIt…Me…AgAiN,**_" an evil voice spoke through the mask. It made it sound sinister and demonic. The crew in the control room blinked and turned to the monitor that showed the Third Child.

"_**AGAIN-AGAIN!-AGAIN!..." **_it spoke shouting louder and louder. They leaned back a little watching the male pilot throw his head back with each shout.

"Put the pilot under now!" the doctor stated loudly bringing everyone back as they typed in the command.

"_**AGAIN!...a…g…a…i…n…heee…eeeeee…" **_he stated getting quieter and sounding sleepy. The Third Child's movements became slower and slower till he sat with a downcast head.

"Third Child has fallen asleep," the tech stated feeling goosebumps all over him.

"Dr. Akagi, how are we going to make the pilot stable in his current condition," Maya asked feeling a little rattled from the outburst.

"…" Ritsuko said taking a deep breath in. Exhaling, she turned toward her team.

"I want everyone to understand what the objective is. It is to make the Third Child stable enough to be able to pilot an Eva. This has never been done before. Therefore, what we are doing now is pure experimentation. What you have witness is the first of many trials and errors ahead."

"I assume all of you know that the Third Child has a mental disorder that somehow can project hallucinations. I want everyone to understand from this point on," she said pointing to the monitor that had the male pilot. "As long as he stays inside that entry-plug, his infection and disorder will not contaminate anyone. Also, the pilot is incapable of functioning normally like a normal person. He is already taken over by his schizophrenia."

"To get through this, we must act like scientists of its pure definition. We are trying to make a breakthrough that no one else has ventured into. Until we get Pilot Ikari stabilized and to function somewhat as a normal person, he is our test subject. Based on the orders of the Commander, we will use any means possible to get to that point."

"…!?" a couple of scientists and technicians said with surprised faces. The others looked at the doctor with determined faces. Instead of the gravity of morals and ethics, they saw it as a means to save someone.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked the silent crew as the majority of them nodded their head.

"…" Shinji said as a large grin came on his face that slowly died away. His other voices were grinning as well and chuckling amongst themselves. The dark clone slashed through a chaotic wave of red and black with sporadic images. It caused a black void to open as it slowly levitated out of it. The opening vanished as quickly as it was formed. The dark clone was smiling excited at him.

"…_**Myyyyyyyy s-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eddddddddddd…WeShAlLdAnCeTiLlWeBeCoMeEvErYtHiNg,**_" the evil voice stated in distortion and malice. "_**THE MEMORIES…OHHHHHHH…THE MEMORIES! WE-SHALL-RELISH-THEM-AGAIN-AND-AGAIN-AND-AGAIN-AND-AGAIN-AGAIN-AGAIN-AGAIN-AGAINAGAINAGAINAGAINAGAINNNNNNNNNNN#$&#$...^&#*(&%&...**_"

"…" Shinji said feeling his mind and senses blackout. Slowly, something started changing. Something of a small light seemed to pulsate very far away. Unable to move toward it, it went out after hearing the cackling of the male voices. Feeling like he blinked, the light was closer. The progress of it increased each time till the light was a meter or so in front of him. Straining his mind through the chaos that engulfed his body, mind, and soul, he saw his morbid silhouette arm reach toward it. Blinking again, the light consumed him.

[…] he said exhaling deeply.

"…!?" Maya said seeing his vitals and brain slowly responding. "Dr. Akagi! Pilot Ikari's brain activity is normalizing."

"Finally a starting point," Ritsuko said tiredly. Heading toward the intercom, she pressed a button.

"Pilot Ikari, do you hear me?"

The crew saw the male pilot slowly lift his head and breathe deeply again. They saw him pause for a second or two then lethargically move his head around. It gave the appearance that he was looking around himself. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, the scientists and techs continued to watch and monitor their stations.

"Pilot Ikari, do you hear me?" Ritsuko asked again. The Third Child's head slowly moved to look forward and slowly nodded his head.

[**…I…h…e…a…r…D-D-D-Dr. A…k…a…g-g-g…i**] Shinji spoke in lethargic broken speech. The gas mask made his voice sound deeper and amplified. It didn't sound like the other sinister voice. Reaching the first milestone, the crew was looking optimistic at the experimentation and the ramification it could mean for the future.

"Good," she said giving a small smile. "Do you know where you are?"

[**…I…'…m…$^#...I…'…m…^&(($^&...I…'…M… #$^#$#**_BURNTHEM!BURNTHEMALL!BURNEVERYONE!BURNTHEMTOASHES!RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_] the male pilot spoke breaking down. A different sounding voice was screaming bloody murder through the loudspeakers.

"…" Ritsuko said grimacing and slamming a fist hard on the panel in front of her. The technicians and scientists had gotten use to the outbursts and just grimaced. They had already started applying pressure and injecting chemicals in the entry plug. The Third Child became less erratic and vocal as he slowly feel back to a deep sleep.

"That's enough progress for one day," the doctor said regaining her composure and picking up a clipboard. "Everyone go rest. We will begin again tomorrow."

"…" Maya said watching the tired technicians and scientists walk out of the laboratory. Once they left, the lieutenant stood up.

"Dr. Akagi, we did make a lot of progress today despite the numerous trial and error attempts," she said trying to be cheerful.

"That we did," Ritsuko said looking up from her clipboard staring at entry-plug 01.

"How much more adjustments are needed for Pilot Ikari for him to be stabilized?"

"I don't know. Testing by trial and error is testing out as many possibilities. We could find a solution concentration that works by tomorrow or be spending days, weeks, or months trying to find one."

"How long do we need him to sustain normalization?"

"The bare minimum…five minutes," the doctor said with a tired face.

"…" Maya said turning to look at the monitor that showed the sleeping Third Child. Seeing him in a gas mask with a face cover and in a strait jacket made her grimace.

"Is he going to remain there or be transported back to his hospital room?"

"…" the doctor said thinking about it. Going toward the control panel with the mixture concentrations, she flipped a few pages over on her clipboard. Finding the page she was looking for, she inputted the agents to inject and lowered the concentration level. Slowly, Shinji's vitals and brain activity matched the chart that was on the medical page sheet she had.

"Until he is stable, he will remain in here."

"…!?" Maya said with a shocked face. "D-Dr. Akagi!?"

"He is more stable here than in the quarantine area. It also allows us to remove the quarantine section. The staff will be at ease with the adjustments."

"…I…I see," the technician stated quietly though still thought otherwise.

"Let us leave. We will resume this tomorrow after some rest."

"Yes Dr. Akagi," Maya said nodding. As both left, multiple muffled voices were heard from within the entire plug.

Later on during that day, the First Child went toward the medical facility of NERV after school. Heading toward the quarantine section, she stopped and blinked in confusion. There was no curtains or warning signs of the barred off area. Continuing forward, the two rooms that belonged to the quarantined patients were still there. Opening the one for the police officer, she was still in her room. Going down to the Third Child's, she opened the door.

"…?" Rei said seeing all the equipment, tanks, and curtains removed. It was converted back to a multiple patient room. Blinking and feeling anxiety, she closed the door. Walking to the administration desk, she saw an employee sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me," Ayanami asked the receptionist who looked up from her computer. "Has Pilot Ikari been moved to a different room?"

"If I remember correctly, Dr. Akagi removed him from the medical facility earlier in the day. To where he was moved to in the main facility, you'd have to ask her," the employee stated.

"When was the quarantine area removed?"

"After Pilot Ikari was removed I believe."

"I see. Thank you," Rei said blinking and saw the receptionist nod her head.

'…' the First Child thought walking away and heading toward the main NERV building. Figuring that the Commander wanted to control and enable the Third Child to pilot again, she decided to explore the possible laboratory locations. After searching for an hour, she entered one that was where simulated synchronization tests were done with entry-plugs. Seeing nothing inside but monitors and equipment on standby, she began to turn when something sounded softly.

"…" Ayanami said turning back to the room and listened. It sounded deep, airy, and amplified. Walking slowly into the room, the door slid close. The noise became clearer as she moved forward into the control room. The auto-sense lights kicked on and lit everything inside.

"…" she said blinking and recognizing the sound of someone breathing into something. Seeing all the monitors on standby, none of them indicated that they were active. Turning around toward the door, she noticed a panel that had a small dent on it.

"…" she said blinking and tilting her head at the small impact mark. Glancing at the monitor, curiosity told her to wake up the screen. Her chest started to tighten as she slowly pressed a button. The screen flickered on, in which the First Child blinked in surprise.

"…Ikari…" she said seeing him inside of the entry plug. Still in the gas mask contraption and full body strait jacket, he was floating in the LCL pool of the cockpit. Her anxiety went down from finding him; however, her chest still felt achy.

"…you are further away," she said quietly.

Slowly, she placed a hand on the screen and felt her head become downcast. Shaking her head, she pulled up a chair and sat down. Using the intercom, she tried to engage in small talk. It seemed more difficult than she remembered when at his bedside. The helplessness crept inside her faster making her stop and grimace. Placing her hands on her skirt and squeezing them together, she tried to figure out what she could provide. In painful silence, his deep and shallow breathing was her only audible company amongst the humming machines.


	60. Tester Again

Chapter 60: Tester Again

At the south side police station, Chief Yogosami was pacing in his office. Waiting for his secretary to finish her call in her office, he continued to walk back and forth worrying about a missing officer. Turning around, he saw Nami put down her phone and exit her office. Entering his office, she saw him looking at her while holding his hands behind his back loosely.

"Any luck?" Ryu asked and saw her shake her head.

"None of the other police stations around Neo-Tokyo have seen or heard of Rayne recently," she said with an exhausted face. "It is great that all of the stations are offering support in searching for her."

"Yes," he said turning back to his chair and sitting down. "Despite having Jack track down her police car, the cam inside showed that she exited the car. After that, we don't have details of where she went."

"What about combing through the various camera feeds in the city during the time she left the patrol car?"

"That's what each police station is committing to do. So far, there hasn't been anything that turned up."

"…" Nami said thinking. "You know, NERV hasn't been calling if Ikari has been found or not."

"Hmm," the chief said looking at her. "Do we have a contact for NERV?"

"We can get in touch with the Major. She might be able to give updated information," the secretary stated and immediately picked up his desk phone. Dialing the number from memory, she handed it to him. Grabbing it and placing it to his ear, he listened to the line ring.

[NERV organization. May I have your name and reason for calling?] a NERV security personnel picked up the phone.

"This is Police Chief Ryu Yogosami from the South Side District of Neo-Tokyo. May I be directed to Major Misato Katsuragi regarding the manhunt of Pilot Ikari?"

[…] the guard said typing on his computer. Seeing a record, he nodded to himself. [Very well. I will transfer your call chief.]

"Thanks," he said and heard the line get place on hold. After several seconds of waiting, the line was picked up.

[Major Katsuragi speaking.]

"Afternoon Major. Chief Yogosami here."

[Afternoon Chief. What can I do for you?]

"Could you can give me an update on your end with the manhunt for Pilot Ikari?"

[Oh, we were able to find him. Thank you for your assistance earlier.]

"That is good to hear. Consequently, we are missing an officer on our force. She went AWOL some days ago. Would you happen to know if Officer Rayne Hymity was with Ikari at the time you found him?"

[…] Misato said blinking and glanced at the wall phone that she was using. A thought came to her and cleared her throat.

[I'm sorry chief, I need to leave right now. Is there a number I can reach you to give you a call back?] she asked getting out a pen. Hearing him give his office number and extension, she wrote it down on her hand. Hanging up the phone, she went to the nearest door stating she will be back to the group in the room. Leaving the space she was in and closing hands into loose fists, she headed toward a bathroom that was down the hallway.

"…" Ryu said putting down the phone in its receiver and stared at it.

"What did she say?" Nami asked curious then saw him raise a hand. Blinking, she saw him cross his arms over his chest and waited. Several seconds passed and his phone ringed. He grabbed it and placed it to his ear.

"Police Chief Yogosami speaking."

[She's here in our care] the Major said on her cell phone quietly while washing her hands. The faucet water added background noise.

"She alright?"

[Yes]

"Thanks," Ryu said sitting back in his chair.

[Sorry] she said hanged up her mobile phone.

"…" he said putting the phone back in its holder. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked less tense.

"Spill the beans," Nami asked with an anxious face.

"She's at the NERV base and is doing fine."

"…?" she said blinking in confusion. "Are they going to release her or something?"

"I don't know. Assuming that the Major had to do the classic call in the bathroom, she wasn't supposed to give out that information. For right now, it is a waiting game with NERV. I also assume their overseer organization SEELE is involved too," he said stroking his beard a little with an unpleased face.

"I guess it is good to know that Rayne is alright and the Major is someone we can trust," Nami said with a sigh. "You still seem tense about it."

"That's because the waiting game is more of a stake out…and we are the ones in the dark."

At school, everyday was like any other minus having the male pilot in the classroom. It felt odd not to not see him in the room early or talking with Ayanami in the morning. At the same time, many students felt themselves relax a bit more not feeling the male pilot's offsetting aura. Seeing that Rei seemed to revert back to staring out the window, Hikari saw Asuka come into the classroom.

"Morning Asuka," the Class Rep said smiling.

"Morning Hikari!" the Second Child said smiling back.

"How are you today?"

"Feeling a bit relaxed these days. Hey, did you watch that show last night?"

"I did. It was a bit cliché of how the episode ended."

"I know, right? Totally went cheap with the script and used stereotypical development."

"Yeah," Hikari said smiling a little then fidgeted with her fingers. "Hey Asuka…may I ask a question?"

"Hikari, don't be silly! I'm your best friend!" Asuka said with a confident smile and posture. "You can ask me anything."

"Would…would you know how Ikari is doing?"

"…?" the Second Child said with a surprised face. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just wanted to know," the Class Rep stated holding up her hands. "That's all. I figured you and Ayanami would be the only two points of contact with Ikari."

"Why not ask the stooges? They seem to be pals with him," Asuka asked with a neutral face.

"They don't normally hang out with him since he lives so far away. He still is a butler at your place, right?"

"…" Asuka said blinking then sighing. Placing both hands on her hips, she had a small frown on her face.

"I don't know why you should worry about him. That idiot is doing just fine. Since he has so much free time, NERV uses him for doing extra pilot tests and tasks."

"Really?" Hikari said looking a little relieved. "That's good to hear."

"Don't tell me you fancy him Hikari?"

"What?! No…it isn't like that," she said waving her hand in front of her. "Like I said, I was just wondering. It feels odd to not seem him for this past week."

"…" Asuka said still frowning and crossed her arms over her chest. "That so huh?"

"…" Rei said staring out the window not paying attention to what was going on in the classroom. Her usual morning routine with Shinji in the morning kept throwing her off since he wasn't at his desk. Knowing that he was suspended from school and residing at NERV, it made her feel a little edgy. Despite keeping a stoic face, she tried figuring out other small talks to discuss while visiting him. The aspect that he was being held in an entry plug instead on a bed, made her feel sad.

'The only comfort I can give him is through talking,' she thought blinking and continuing to stare out the window. '…yet…it feels inadequate.'

'Communicating with a comm-link makes conversations…more cumbersome,' Rei thought continuing to ponder in her mind.

After two more days of attempts, Ritsuko and her team were able to stabilize him longer. Instead of lasting for 10 seconds, it steadily increased to about five minutes before his symptoms would violently come back. Making adjustments again and injecting a different concentration mixture, the Third Child awoke and was looking forward.

[**Greetings again Dr. Akagi**] Shinji stated calmly through the gas mask.

"Greetings again Ikari. I forgot to ask you in our previous session. Are you aware of what is happening to you?"

[**Yes**]

"You know you are mentally gone?"

[**Yes doctor. I apologize for causing everyone trouble**] he said and slightly bent forward to bow.

"The Commander has ordered me to make you usable for piloting Eva-01."

[**I see**]

"If you don't want to Ikari, I won't force you. I just need to know what you want to do," the doctor said with a straight face.

[**I do not have a choice in the matter Dr. Akagi. If only functioning like this is adequate for piloting, I will continue if allowed to**] Shinji said evenly.

"Out of curiosity Ikari, what if you did have a choice? What would you do?"

[**…**] the male pilot said. [**I believe even if I did have a choice, I would not be able to make any…rationally. Given my current mindset, all my choices and decisions are…not of my own free will.**]

"…I see…" Ritsuko stated feeling ambivalent. She was impressed that he had recovered enough to engage in coherent conversations. At the same time, she felt a little sorry for him knowing and admitting that he was just a puppet now.

"Just to confirm, you still want to pilot?"

[**To want to, to not want to, it does not matter. If allowed to, I will pilot until my usefulness becomes unwanted.**]

"He doesn't sound very appreciative from the aspect that we were able to make him function again," one tech mentioned out loud.

"…" the doctor said with narrow eyes and held back her tongue. "Ikari, I going to experiment with you more by removing your restraints."

[**Very well Dr. Akagi. I am ready whenever you are**] he said calmly.

"Good," she said. "Put the Third Child under."

After putting the pilot back to a deep sleep, she got the contamination team suited up and back in the lab area. Pressing the controls to start opening up the hatch, the LCL pool in the cockpit started to drain down. The moveable catwalk extended toward entry plug 01. Once locked and secured, the squad walked over to the hatch door. They had syringes on standby in case the Third Child resisted. Once there and signaling they were ready, the sliding hatch opened up to reveal the pilot still in his restraints and gas mask. He was hunched over and out cold with the LCL solution waist high in the cockpit.

"Remove the pilot's gas mask," Ritsuko ordered. Everyone in the control room was watching with caution wondering if the boy would have another outburst. It was his first time being exposed outside of the entry plug in the last couple of days.

[Removing pilot's gas mask] one squad member stated and pressed the two release buttons on the underside of the gas mask. The mouth contraption whirled slowly as it was amplified in the loud speakers. An air of suction sounded as the mask became slack. Removing the straps to keep the gas mask on his head, the crew watched anxiously.

[Gas mask is removed] the squad leader stated when his team stepped back a little in front of him. He remained calm despite feeling his eyes widen.

[_**…WhErE…WHERE…**__I'll bite his tongue…No! I will do that!…Why are we fighting again…__**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_] Shinji said with multiple voice changes.

[Restrain and inject him!] the lead shouted. He and two squad members entered the cockpit to restrain the pilot. Resisting the prowess of the Third Child, another member injected a syringe into the pilot's neck with heavy sleep medicine.

[_**JJJJJJOOOOIIINNNNNMMMMEEEEE...$#^ $^...SHARE!SHARE!SHARE!**_] an evil voice shouted at them and was still trying to break free. The male pilot was grinning at them evilly with his teeth showing. Feeling the boy's fierce strength fading quickly, the squad members exited out of the entry-plug. Looking back at the pilot, they felt unnerved from the malicious aura and the black-red eyes boring at them.

"Close the entry-plug," the doctor ordered quickly with fear in her face. While the hatch was closing, the contamination squad were starting to see morbid images brewing inside the capsule. What they and the crew heard before the door closed, was the Third Child laughing evilly and growing deeper in pitch till it was nothing but a low decibel noise.

"Inject LCL and compound solution! Concentration at 20%!" Ritsuko stated in a control tone despite feeling cold sweat form on her head.

[_**…i…T…i…S…t…I…m…E…t-t-t-t-toooo $^ ReLiVe…old…m-m-m-m-m-mEMORIES!**_] Shinji's voice cackled loudly as the entry plug became completely filled.

The Third Child was twitching visibly and had violently spasms trying to break free. His laughter started to die down till he was giggling hysterically. Slowly, the mirth he had was going away till his expression went back to the normal stoic version. Seeing that the male pilot was calm and collected, the crew saw his dark magenta eyes come back and looked mostly normal. His sclera was a dark cloudy color that contrasted with how piercing his iris color was. Looking at his face and neck, he was paler, thinner, and sickly.

"Can you hear me Ikari?" Ritsuko asked slowly.

"Yes Dr. Akagi. I can."

"How does it feel to have the gas mask off?"

[Mildly refreshing] he said with a blink and moving his head a little. The action caused his hair to sway a little in the LCL compound solution.

"I bet," the doctor said with a small smirk and wiping the sweat on her forehead. Taking her finger off the intercom button, she addressed her crew regarding his vitals and brain wave readings. All responded back that everything was stable and holding. Turning back to the monitor of the cockpit, she pressed the intercom again.

"How do you feel Ikari?"

[Despite feeling drowsy and weak, I am okay for the time being]

"Can you still hear your voices?"

[Yes; however, they are muffled and are not altering anything]

"Can you see me through the comm-link?"

[Yes Dr. Akagi] Shinji said with a small nod.

"Tell me what you see."

[Other than your usual attire with your lab coat, have you not been sleeping Dr. Akagi?]

"Hmph, guess you are still sharp," she said with a small smirk as the door to the hallway opened. "What else can you see?"

[Though I can't see outside of monitor view, I believe Miss Misato entered the control room] Shinji said with stoic expression.

"…" the crew inside blinked in surprise to see that what he said was who walked in. It made the Major stopped seeing everyone look at her at the same time.

"…what?" she asked blinking.

"Nothing Major. What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Just stopping by to see how things were going," Misato asked in which she saw her friend motioned her head to the monitor. Walking over, she saw the Third Child blankly looking back without the gas mask contraption on. Despite the sickly look of his face and the full-boy strait jacket, she saw him bow his head a little.

[Greetings Miss Misato. How are you?]

"Hey Shinji! I'm doing fine. It is nice to hear you talking again. How are you feeling?"

[Other than adapting to the sensation and feeling of being drugged up, I am okay for now]

"Amazing Rits. You were able to get him out of his schizo state!"

"For a short period of time, yes."

"What's the goal for him?" Misato asked seeing that her statement made everyone take a look of neutral expressions.

[The Commander has ordered Dr. Akagi to find a way to stabilize me to pilot again Miss Misato.]

"…!?" she said with a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"It is the Commander's orders. If he hadn't, Pilot Ikari would still be in the quarantine hospital room."

"…yeah…but," Misato said and grew quiet. She turned toward him and saw him blinking lethargically at them.

"Are you okay with this Shinji?"

[I don't have a choice Miss Misato. Without Dr. Akagi and her crew's time and effort, I am useless.]

"…" the Major said frowning a little looking at him. Shaking her head, she put on a smile.

"Better than being a couch potato all day long I guess."

[So to speak, yes] he said with a stoic expression.

"What's the next step for him?" Misato asked turning to the faux blonde.

"The next step is to remove his strait jacket and go from there," Ritsuko said then turned to the monitor. "Are you ready for that Ikari?"

[Yes doctor] Shinji said and closed his eyes.

Feeling his consciousness slip again into his subconscious, the chaotic void rushed back filling all of his senses. Multiple hands were touching him and ripping his body into pieces. Pain shot through him as he couldn't stop them or utter a gasp. The pulsating light of relief was nowhere in sight. Watching the hands continue, they were slowing down their pace of ripping the remaining parts of his torso. Looking down, only the spine and rib cage were remaining. A waterfall of blood was flowing out of his waist and open chest area.

'_You think you can keep running away from us,'_ Shino stated cackling in the background. Shinji felt a small slit open up on the inside part of his right ear. He heard a vile soft hiss.

'…_**dO-yOu…r…e…m…e…m…B…E…R…**_' the evil voice whispered to him and chatter its numerous teeth together.

'_You are bound to us,' _Shoji said breaking off a piece of Shinji's rib cage.

'…_**s…o…l…o…n…g…a…g…o…AT…AT-THE…p-p-p-p-pitssssssssss…**_' it said cooing from feeling the sharp pain.

'_You can't escape us,'_ Sno said stepping hard on the pilot's right hand fingers.

'…_**of-Of-oF-OF!#$^&$y-yo-your-you-YoUr DeSpAAAAAAAAAirr…mmmmmm**_' the dark clone softly said in a distorted seductive feminine voice. It gasped pleasurably feeling his right fingers break and crack from being stomped on.

'_You are nothing without us,' _Shonj claimed while kicking into the Third Child's open chest.

'…_**hah!…ahhh!…tHiS-tReAtMeNt…W-w-We-E-e c-o-n-SUM-e-d…**_' it breathed with barbaric mirth.

'_You can't live without us,'_ Shinzin stated with an evil grin and squeezed the pilot's rapidly beating heart.

'…_**ShAlL…gah!…lEaD uS…#$^#$%…tO oUr SaLLLLLLLLLLLLL-vAAAAAAAAAtIoN…N…N…N…N-N-N-N-N-Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn#$^$^!…**_" the dark voice screeched deafening loud and rattled the remaining bones and mind of Shinji.

Its pleasure and pain coursed through him until blood flowed out of his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. Feeling his body convulsing, soft hands wrapped around him. Hearing a familiar voice crying, Rana had slashed all the male voices hands away. Holding his head to her chest, she breathed harshly and sobbed more. Feeling his essence become weaker and weaker, he noticed that the black-red whirlpool around him started becoming lighter and lighter. Something sounded in the distance that wasn't distinguishable.

"…" the Third Child said hearing it start to sound like a voice of some kind. Feeling his body pulsate like a heart, everything slowly began to take shape. The faster he was pulsating, the sound was getting louder.

"…I…k…a…r…i…Ikari…IKARI!…PILOT IKARI!" a female voice screamed at him.

Slowly opening his eyes, all he could see was a red haze that pulsated. Blinking lethargically, he felt his arms were free. Moving his hands to his tired eyes, he closed them and began to rub them. Though his vision was blocked, the pulsating sensation throbbed his head. The smell of where he was seemed a mixture of both blood, LCL, and other fluids. Opening his eyes slowly, the red haze was still present and rhythmically vibrating. Despite feeling a mild numbing sting, he ignored it.

"Shinji! Wake up! Respond!" a familiar voice blared through the comm-link.

[…YeS…mIsS…mIsAtO?] he asked shaking and breathing hard.

"Ikari! I need you to concentrate on my voice and do as I instruct!" Ritsuko ordered in a controlled authority voice.

[…VeRy…WeLl]

"Do you know where you are?"

[…I am…in EnTrY-pLuG…01…]

"Do you know who you are?"

[…Eva pilot…Shinji Ikari…]

"His vitals are calming down!"

"Brain wave activity is becoming less erratic!"

"Keep easing off the pressure slowly! Pump more of the compound solution!" Ritsuko ordered.

"We have pumped enough into him to kill him!" one technician stated from the critical levels of the concentration solution in the entry plug.

"I'll take responsibility for killing him of overdose. Just do it!" the doctor barked back.

"Yes doctor!"

"Ikari, please tell me what you see."

[…red…a haze of red…]

"Do you know why?"

[I am assuming…I am bleeding…from my orifices] he stated calmly and more normally. He wasn't shaking or showing physical signs of pain.

"Are you in pain?"

[I would be...lying Dr. Akagi if I said...nO]

"Can you breathe in that solution?"

[It makes breathing...laborious...but I can breathe]

"Can you see?"

[Yes Dr. Akagi...minus the...red haze]

"Pilot's vitals are out of danger zone."

"Pilot's brain waves have normalized."

"…" Ritsuko and Misato sighed in relief. Sitting down in nearby chairs, the panic and stress from what just happened had exhausted the entire crew.

"What the hell happened in there?" the Major asked grimacing looking at the Third Child. The aspect that he was not affected much from being in his own blood pool mixture was disturbing.

"His body had a rejection of the compound solution. Probably from being in a reuse of it for too long of a period of time."

"A rejection…his body was rejecting it? How?"

"Trying to regurgitate the solution from his digestion system, skin, and any openings, most cases would be a quick death."

"That's why you essentially flushed it out and supplied a fresh batch."

"Yes," Ritsuko stated rubbing her eyes and slowly standing up. "Everyone take five…we will resume afterwards."

As everyone walked out, both Ritsuko and Misato remained in the control room. Looking back at the monitor of the entry-plug cockpit, the Third Child could be seen in the haze mixture of his own blood blending with the LCL. It created a blood-orange tint like looking through tinted sunglasses.

"Will he be alright for now?" Misato asked.

"I don't know other than his vitals and brain scans saying he is stable," the doctor responded.

"I overheard that this has never been done before and that you guys are doing this through trial and error," the Major stated and had a nervous look on her face. "How many trials and errors have you gone through?"

"Would you like a print out of all the tests we did?"

"No. Just give me a rough ball estimate."

"For the past couple of days…275 tests have been conducted," Ritsuko stated looking at her clipboard to see the clicker number.

"…!?" Misato said with an open mouth in shock. "Y-you mean…"

"He has relapsed 274 times," the doctor said looking at the monitor in which showed the sickly, pale, and thinner looking body of Third Child. He was breathing softly and had his eyes closed. Still conscious, he was waiting for the next set of orders. He opened his eyes a little hearing the Major raise her voice. About to look, his eye lids grew heavy and closed. Feeling the evil voice swimming around in the cockpit, it spoke to him.

"_**#$%#THIS#$(*#^…b…L…o…O…d…F…r…O…m…B…eInGs Ab-Ab-ABOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE!?"**_it said in various pitches and slow motions.

'NERV states the substance as LCL. It seems to act as a blend of blood and a serum,' Shinji thought not bothered as it turned the compound pool inside the entry plug into something morbid. It chuckled deeply as it seemed intrigued by it.

"…_**heeeeeee…hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…PiEcEs#$^ $...PUZZLES$*#$!CON-N-N-N-Nnnnnn$^ $%NECTING!**_" the evil voice shouted in dark mirth before it disappeared slowly away.

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly. Feeling everything around him was numb, his brain was slowly feeling a burning needle going into his head. The voices were becoming clearer.

[…D…r…A…k…a…g…i] he said slowly and shaking. [I…f…e…e…l…m…i…n…d…s…l…i…p…a…p…O…L-G-I-ES! _APOLOGIES_! _APOLOGIES_! _APOLOGIES_!#$^#$^#$#...]

"…" Ritsuko said inputting a command to apply more pressure to knock out the Third Child. Once he's vitals showed that he was in a deep slumber, she turned to see Misato's disturbed face.

"275 tests…and counting," the doctor said hitting the clicker and marking down the time of session. "Well, he can last five minutes before relapsing. That will be the bare minimum level. If we get to at least seven minutes, then we have reached the benchmark."

"You make it sound like he is a lab experiment."

"…" Ritsuko said looking at her with a blank expression. Turning back to her clipboard and writing a couple of notes, she responded without looking at her.

"Yes Misato. He is my guinea pig. Anything else you'd like to inform me about?"

"…" the Major said feeling her mouth close and twitch a little. "No."

"How have the children been?"

"Asuka seems to be back to her usual self," she said turning to monitor that showed Shinji sleeping with his head downcast. "Rei still acts the same despite going to NERV every day. She visits him, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't know," Ritsuko stated putting her clipboard down seeing the techs and scientists coming back in. "Well, back to work. Oh, the pilots have a synch test after school today. If you could pass on that message to them."

"Sure. I'll let them know," the Major said getting up and leaving.

Heading back to her office, she felt drained and pity for the Third Child. Seeing him in his state was more than depressing. Despite the progress that was being made to get him to function, his treatment of experimentation and suffering made her frown. After relaying a phone message to both Asuka and Rei, they acknowledged that they would be on their way. Going back to work, the Major headed toward a different lab facility to have a discussion/observation of new Eva equipment developments. It was something to take her mind off of what she witness.

After school, both female Eva pilots were picked up and drove to the NERV base by Section-2. Reaching it, they headed toward the locker rooms to change into their plug suits. Exiting, they saw Misato outside.

"Misato, were you waiting for us?" Asuka asked seeing the Major smile and nod.

"Just wanted to inform you two that Shinji will be participating in the synch test as well."

"What?! In his condition?" the Second Child said with mild shock.

"…!?" Rei said with a surprised expression.

"Isn't he bed ridden?"

"He might be still outside of an entry-plug, but Rits was able to get him stabilized enough to last about eight minutes before he loses control."

"So he is still a psycho regardless," the redhead stated flatly.

"Major," Ayanami asked quietly with her face in a neutral expression. "Where will the synch test be held?"

"It is in a different location from the usual room. Let's go," Misato said leading both to the nearby elevator. Entering it, both Misato and Asuka saw the First Child press a floor button and stand in front of the elevator doors.

"How do you know where we are supposed to go?" Asuka said frowning leaning on the side wall of the elevator.

"Now, now Asuka. Rei visited the lab room before that Shinji was in."

"…" the redhead said then turned her head a little. "Hmph."

'I wonder how much anxiety and anticipation Rei is having in seeing him,' the Major thought smiling a little. After a few more level clicks, the elevator stopped at the level selected. All three exited and were following the First Child down a hallway. Passing several doors, one of them opened. Ritsuko stepped out with a clipboard and had a very tired look on her face.

"Oh, there you two are," the doctor stated. "Come on, let's get started."

"Doctor. How is Ikari?" Ayanami asked following her back in the room with Misato and Asuka entering afterwards.

"You can ask him that after the synch test. Go to 00 Pilot Ayanami. Pilot Souryu, go to 02."

"Understood," Rei said and Asuka nodded. The door that lead to the large lab area opened. Both pilots entered and were escorted on the mobile catwalks to the open hatches. Getting inside their designated entry-plugs, the hatches closed and the mobile catwalks retracted. Ritsuko and Misato took their positions in the control room.

"Begin synchronization," the doctor ordered and the crew inside complied. As technicians and scientists were reading off neural connections and vital signs, there were three successful synchronizations.

"I am still amazed when you told me that he was able to synch up. Seeing it in person is even more amazing," Misato said.

"Yes. It is good to see that from all the labor and effort, fruit has developed from it," Ritsuko said with a tired smile. "What are the pilots' levels?"

"Pilot Souryu is leading with 86%...Pilot Ayanami is next with 73%...Pilot Ikari is at 40% with small changes of 2-3% up and down," Maya read off the readings on her monitor. She put a hand over her mouth and yawned. Blinking, she concentrated back on her monitor.

"At least he is recovering a bit," the doctor stated putting her hands in her lab coat pockets. Looking at the time, she had a minute or so before the five minute mark would hit.

"At the five minute mark, put Pilot Ikari under and continue the tests with Pilot Souryu and Ayanami," she stated.

"Why five minutes when he can last up a little bit longer?" Misato asked.

"If he starts losing control, it will affect the other pilots' mental state. Both of them will not be able to concentrate. I don't want to be here all night just to get an accurate reading."

"You look like you could sleep a whole day."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Trouble falling asleep."

"I worked overnight to get Pilot Ikari here," Ritsuko said removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone here too?"

"No. Just me and Ibuki."

"…how many more trials and errors did you two do?"

"…" Dr. Akagi said putting her glasses back on and blinking. "We are at 328 at this point…roughly 50 more."

"…" Misato said blinking. "How does he look?"

"He looks relatively the same," Ritsuko stated going to a monitor and changing the screen to a cockpit view in entry plug 01. Misato came closer and looked at the image of Shinji in his plug suit. However, his face looked more sickly than yesterday. His eyes had dark circles and bulging veins around his temples. The paleness in his face was close to Rei's skin color. Hearing a beeper, he slowly opened his eyes tiredly. His eye color was dull instead of piercing as he looked somewhat dead.

"Putting the Third Child under," one technician stated. Ritsuko hit the intercom to entry-plug 01.

"Good job Ikari. Rest for now."

[…] Shinji said as he just moved his mouth slowly. No sound was produced as his eyes closed slowly. Misato and Ritsuko watched as his head leaned back a little and his grip on the controls loosened and began to float in place.


	61. Implanting

Chapter 61: Implanting

"Third Child is in deep slumber state and stable," a male technician stated.

"He's not dying, is he?" Misato asked looking a little alarmed at how he looked.

"Despite how he looks, he has responded from each trial and error test. With each one, we run screenings through the entry-plug. All his organs have kept reading and showing functionality. His brain seems very durable despite the constant relapsing. Probably use to it from having episodes before."

"If he is okay, why does he look like death?"

"…" Ritsuko said frowning. "Given his environment and what he consumes, it might give you a hint on why."

"…!?" the Major said with a shock and a look of disgust. "Don't tell me he drinks that stuff he is in?!"

"If you got a better option for him while having to be submerged in LCL, I liked to hear it," Ritsuko stated annoyed.

"…I…I don't. Sorry."

"..." the doctor said turning to her clipboard. "When this synch test is over, we can move forward and I can step away."

"Okay," Misato said nodding her head and turning back to the sleeping image of the Third Child.

Unseen by everyone, Shinji's eyes would twitch slightly as well as the corners of his mouth. From time to time, different voices would breathe out of him though no one heard them. For the male voices, they didn't hear the sounds of something swimming in the background of the entry-plug. The evil voice was making slurping sounds and emitting giggles that faded in and out. After a period of time and gathering enough data from the synch test, Ritsuko ended it.

"That is enough. Shut down synchronization tests for entry-plugs 00 and 02," the doctor stated while yawning.

"Shutting down synchronization tests," Maya stated. The humming of the computers and machines around them sounded their powering down. After the shutdowns were completed, two of the three entry-plug hatches opened. Mobile catwalks extended toward them with support teams walking down them. Seeing the female pilots exit out and leave the lab area, they entered the control room.

"Good job you two," Misato said.

"Who was on top?" Asuka asked with a confident look on her face.

"First was you, then Rei, and Shinji came in 3rd."

"Sounds about right. I am the most experienced and an ace pilot of the other two," the redhead said with a smirk and throwing some locks behind her shoulders.

"Does look that way," the Major said with a tight smile. Ritsuko had moved to where Maya was to look over some of the collected data for documentation.

"…" Rei said with a neutral expression not caring for the Second Child's comment. Turning toward Dr. Akagi, she looked preoccupied. Looking back at the monitor with the small dent on its panel, she walked toward it. Standing in front of it, the monitor showed the slumbering Third Child. His hands floated in the same spot of the control handles in the cockpit. Looking at his complexion, he looked strained and sick.

"…Ikari…" she said quietly then heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Looks like a vampire with that face," Asuka said with hands on her hips.

"…" Misato said feeling like her comment and what Ritsuko described about his consumption was a little surreal. "He does look that way."

"Major, is it possible to talk to him?" Ayanami asked not turning around.

"Hey Rits," the Major said looking back. Ritsuko didn't look up from the monitor that Maya was at.

"Five minutes," the doctor said and motioned to another tech. He nodded and turned some switches. The three turned to the monitor and saw small jolts hit Shinji until he started to breathe a little faster. His eyes twitched then opened lethargically. Moving his hands to his face, he rubbed his cheeks slowly. Bringing them back down and blinking at a snail's pace, his eyes looked forward. Bowing slowly, he sat back up.

[Greetings madams…how are you this evening?] Shinji said in his normal impassive voice. It seemed strange that it didn't sound tired.

"You look like death Third," Asuka piped in first.

[I…see] he said blinking.

"How are you feeling Shinji?"

[…] the male pilot said looking down in thought for a couple of seconds. […I do not…know…]

"Ikari," Rei asked in her usual tone; however, she was pressing her hands against the side of her thighs. She was controlling her build up of conflicting emotions.

[Yes Miss…Ayanami?] Shinji said looking up with his eyes slowly. The angle and the dark circles around his eyes made him look like he was haggardly glaring at them. Slowly, his head rose up and his expression became blank. It almost seemed as if his eyes were processing faster than other body parts. His hands were moving at a snail's pace still.

"I…I have acquired new questions to speak to you about," the First Child said quietly. "I am having difficulty…answering them."

[…] he said with a slow blink. [If Dr. Akagi will allow it, I…may…Be…oF…sOmE…SoMe…]

"Shinji?" Misato said feeling tension building rapidly in the air. Asuka felt goosebumps flaring on her arms listening as his voice started changing. Rei felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. All the sudden, a chorus of timer beeps were going off in the control room. Blinking and looking around them, the crew started inputting commands on their terminals and engaging some levers.

[…S…o…M…e…_help-HEL-HEL-__**heeeeeee…heeeeellllpppp…**__t…o…y…o…u…_] the male pilot said in a lethargic change of voices. Hearing the infamous evil one quickly come and go made the three women alert. Watching Third Child's head become downcast, both Misato and Asuka turned around hearing Dr. Akagi.

"Like I said, five minutes. His longest bout without succumbing is eight minutes. He is averaging a five minute session about 27% of the time. All the others are longer. He rarely loses control under five minutes," Ritsuko said walking toward them.

"What happens to him if he does lose control?" Asuka asked.

"Most of the time, he will have multiple personality disorder, schizophrenia, convulsions, rapid incoherent speech, self-infliction, uncontrollable laughter, and random screaming. Worst case so far, he'll start bleeding everywhere."

"Ewww," the redhead said grimacing. "Sounds like a gross monster in a horror movie."

"…" Rei said not turning around and staring at the him sleeping. An emotion was festering inside that made her hands clenching into tight fists and started shaking. Ritsuko noticed her behavior, but was too tired to care.

"Everyone go home so I can go home," she said with a sigh and walked away.

"Let's go home you two," Misato said turning toward the door out of the control room.

"What's the doc's deal?" the redhead asked.

"Worked overnight and hasn't slept yet," the Major said as both walked out of the room. Technicians and scientists started trickling out with mild conversations going on around them. Maya asked if Ritsuko needed anything else, she would stay to help. Thanking her, the doctor stated she would leave after writing up a brief report. The one remaining was the First Child who kept standing in front of the monitor.

"…" the faux blonde said as she typed away on a terminal. Seeing the blue hair teen in her peripheral, she ignored her and continued typing her report. Minutes passed by in silence as the only sound in the room was the clicks from pressing the digital keypad. After completing it and closing out the window screens, the docotor stood up and yawned. Looking over, the First Child was still standing in the same place in front of the monitor.

"Ayanami, I will be leaving. Will Misato drive you home?"

"She didn't say. I wish to remain here for a little while," Rei said without turning around.

"Under the circumstances of being alone with the Third Child, no one is allowed in here unless authorized," she said flatly.

"…why?"

"If you want to know, ask the Commander. Now, would you leave or do I need you to be forcibly removed?" Ritsuko said with annoyance.

"…" Ayanami said turning around to stare at the doctor. Strangely, the expression the older woman had was vaguely familiar. However, it didn't seem to matter or strike a significance.

"I will leave doctor," the First Child said coldly then turned around to the monitor. "I will come to visit again Ikari."

[_**WON &#$^#DER-r-r-r-rrrrrrrrrFUL!**_] Shinji screamed in a high piercing shrill with static and glitches before becoming dead silent. His outburst echoed and ringed in both of their ears making them flinch. Rei felt her wrist being pulled as the doctor headed toward the exit quickly. Opening the door and leaving the control room, the door slid to a close.

"…?" Ayanami said feeling Dr. Akagi let go of her wrist and rubbing her temples. "Dr. Akagi?"

"I'm going home," she said tiredly and started walking away.

"…" Rei said watching the doctor go down the hallway. Once she was gone from sight, the female pilot turned back to the control room. Debating on going back inside, her other self voiced disapproval. Wanting to argue, she noticed that she was tired and still in her plug suit. Heading back to the locker room, she wondered how she could interact more. Thinking of plan, she made a decision of what to do tomorrow.

The next day and after recovering from a lack of sleep, Ritsuko received a call from NERV about the Commander wanting an in person report. Once she got to the base and collected all her data and documents, she headed to his office. Reaching it in a few minutes, she hit the intercom on his door.

"Dr. Akagi reporting."

[Enter] he responded. Pushing the doors open and closing them, the doctor walked into the dark lit office. Continuing forward till she was at the appropriate distance from his desk, she stopped. Gendo was sitting at his desk with his usual hand pose. Kozo was standing to his right.

"Report doctor."

"Yes Commander. After trial and error testing and experimenting, we have been able to stabilize the Third Child for about six minutes on average."

"…!?" the Sub-Commander said with a surprised face. "You were able to bring Pilot Ikari out of his mental disorder?"

"For a small duration of time, yes."

"What happens after the time limit?" the Commander asked not moving.

"He relapses to his schizophrenic state. I have trained my team to put him under before he starts losing control."

"How long till the pilot can be re-used again?"

"It varies sir. The average is two to three minutes of resting before he can be awakened again."

"Does the time duration of being stable change after coming to?"

"In terms of individual sessions, yes. Overall, no."

"How many trial and error tests were done to get Pilot Ikari to this point?" Kozo asked curious.

"328 tests Sub-Commander," she stated neutrally seeing the older man raise his eyebrows in shock. Gendo remained emotionless.

"What are the Third Child's capabilities in the time limit?"

"Coherent speech, follows orders without deviation, informs when there is an issue, sharp perception, and a synch ratio of 40% in simulation."

"Good," the Commander stated. "Test him in Eva-01."

"…!" Ritsuko said blinking in surprise. She willed herself to keep a straight face.

"Is that wise Commander?" Kozo asked calmly.

"He has met the requirement. If he can pilot Unit-01 for five minutes, then he is useful," Gendo said placing his hands on his desk. His expression was cold.

"If he passes Dr. Akagi, test him in Eva-00. I will send Pilot Ayanami to be tested in Eva-01."

'I had plans on doing that experiment of cross-piloting,' Ritsuko thought feeling her eyebrows rise a little from surprised again. 'How did he know? I haven't reported, documented, or told anyone.'

"Is that clear Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes Commander," she said blinking and looked neutral again.

"Good. You are dismissed," he said seeing her nod her head and turn around. Both men watched her exit out of the office and close the doors. Once alone, Gendo saw Kozo come forward a little.

"I thought Evas rejected anyone that isn't their designated pilot. Do you think that there is a chance that this time is different?"

"There is a possibility," the Commander said with a small smirk.

"Intriguing," the Sub-Commander stated then looked down at a piece of paper on the desk. It was a report from Section-2.

"It appears they were unable to find the black tape from Pilot Ikari's home."

"Seems so," he stated dropping his smirk.

"Even acquiring his backpack from the locker room on base, it wasn't in there either. Where else could it be?"

"There are a couple more places to probe," Gendo said pushing up his glasses.

Ritsuko walked back to the laboratory that held the Third Child in the entry-plug tester. Upon entering the control room, her team was inside monitoring the Third Child.

"Hello Dr. Akagi," Maya stated standing up from her monitoring area. "How was the meeting with the Commander?"

"More or less the usual reporting of findings. We are going to move Pilot Ikari to Eva-01 next for testing," the doctor said seeing everyone stop and look at her with surprise.

"I-Is that wise?" Maya asked with a shocked look.

"Commander's orders," Ritsuko said neutrally and went to a monitor. It was the one that still had the dent of when she slammed her fist down. Waking up the screen, it showed the Third Child in a state of deep slumber.

"How is he?"

"We haven't awoken him yet doctor," a technician stated.

"Wake him," she said without turning away and crossed her arms over her chest. Hearing them comply, Shinji received two jolts before stirring awake. His eyes looked dull and still had dark circles around them. Body movements seemed more normal.

[Greetings Dr. Akagi. How are you?] he said in a stoic tone blinking slowly.

"Hello Ikari. How are you?"

[I am…adequate.]

"The Commander has deemed that you have met the requirement for piloting. I am informing you that you will be transferring to Eva-01 for more testing."

[I see.]

"You will be placed in an enclosed unit while being transported. Your mask contraption and strait-jacket will be put on for safety of yourself and others. Do you understand?"

[…y…e…s…d…o…c…t…o…r…] Shinji breathed slowly while blinking rapidly.

"I will see you again when you come to," she stated motioning to put him under.

[…] he said slowly closing his eyes and spreading his arms and legs out a little. Feeling the deep sleep take him, the male pilot rushed into his chaotic mind whirling around faster and faster. The past memories and altered ones started to tear and rip him apart. Everything in him started to spread out far and thin throughout the schizophrenic world in his subconscious. Feeling the last grain of his essence be sanded down to nothing, he felt cold and dead.

[…i…k…a…r…i…]

"…?" Shinji said feeling his mind starting to reconstruct itself one cell at a time. It felt like searing hot needles piercing and stitching every neural connection and brain cell back together. Each one burned and caused his essence to grimace. When his brain was completed, eye balls were slowly squeezing out of it. Feeling the pain receptors flare wildly, the pilot's brain contracted rapidly.

[…Ika$#%$ri…]

"…" he said feeling his eye balls formed and moving around. Seeing nothing but a sea of red and black around him, there was a recognizable figure in front of him. It was another brain and set of eyes that looked at him. However, its brain was blacker and its eyes were black and red. Knowing that the evil voice was staring at him, its brain started pulsating opposite to his brain's contractions.

[Ikari?...#$^#$...can...#$^&%$#...hear…]

'…_**TiMe…To…ReBuIlD…mYsEeD…'**_the dark clone thought to him while hyperventilating.

'…r…e…b…u…i…l…d…s…i…r…?' Shinji thought weakly back as his vision started to see millions of needles emerge and surround them.

'_** #$ #YYYY#$^$&EEEEE$ &%#*SSSSSS!'**_ it mentally screamed in ecstasy when the army of syringe like objects randomly shot forward. In a chaotically burst of suffering and agony, both were being reconstructed. The needles hit every inch, building the body cell by cell. Muscles, organs, veins, nervous system, and skin were built in a fury of speed and torture. When the evil voice gained its mouth, it was drooling from the sensations of pain.

It giggled erratically while its skeletal structure was hunched over with hands and knees on an invisible ground. Shinji kept his two feet without skin planted down as he stood and gritted his teeth murderously. When their bodies were complete, the final needles impaled both his and the evil voice's chest. Both felt their hearts start to beat again as air rushed into their lungs. Each felt their blood avalanche into the bodies and filling them up. When blood flow was established, their brain sent a growing rapid flare of electric pulses to activate.

[Ikari, do you hear me?] Ritsuko called the nth time. The Third Child slowly opened his eyes painfully and blinked lethargically.

"…D…r…A…k…a…g…i," the male pilot whispered in a raspy voice rubbing his eyes slowly.

[Glad to finally get you awake. How are you?] she asked relieved that he finally woke up. Looking around, Shinji saw that he was in the Eva cages. Looking down, the restraints that were supposedly put on him were not there anymore. About to respond, he thought his personas would take over. However, they seemed to be quiet for some reason. Instead of their mumbling in the background, there was silence.

"…I…feel…abnormal," he said quietly looking at his hands. His plug suit was still on him. Opening and closing his hands, they didn't feel as painful when he was in his subconscious void. Blinking a little more normally, he was confused on why he had a little more control than before. Keeping a stoic expression, he relaxed his hands on the top of his thighs.

[I can imagine. Do you know where you are Ikari?]

"…yes," he said. "I am assuming I'm in Eva-01…in the Eva cage…NERV HQ."

[That's right] Ritsuko said in the speaker and looked over at Maya. "How are his levels?"

"Currently stable," Maya stated based on the monitor readouts. Both saw that the five minute ticker had about three minutes left.

"Good," the doctor said and made notes on her clipboard.

"How are his vitals?"

"Stable doctor," a technician stated.

"These readings are the most stable I have seen of him Dr. Akagi," Maya stated looking at her.

"I am surprised as well. Might be a new test run for him. Despite that, we still have a bit of testing to do. If he can synchronize with Eva-01, then the Commander will use him," Ritsuko stated with a straight face.

"…" Maya said feeling a bit uncomfortable from this continuous usage of the male pilot. Seeing him not only drugged and in pain, but it was the aspect that the Commander was specifically treating him as a tool. The inhumanity from his father toward him gnawed on her conscious.

[Dr. Akagi?] both females heard from the comm-link. The faux blonde pressed the intercom button.

"Yes Ikari?"

[Has there been any new introduction of drugs to the LCL solution mixture?] he asked in his stoic voice. He didn't sound tired or lethargic. It made the crew in the control room to blink and look at the doctor.

"…?" Ritsuko blinked in surprise and looked around the room. Everyone shook their head with a surprised look on their faces.

"No. There hasn't been…you know what is in the solution?"

[Yes Dr. Akagi] the male pilot said blinking.

"You do?"

[Do you wish for me to state the drugs in use as well as their concentrations?]

"No, that is okay," she said not really doubting him knowing.

[…I see…] he said and looked down at his hands in deep thought.

"Is something wrong?"

[No…I was just asking] Shinji feeling odd that none of the voices were saying anything. However, he heard a familiar beeping on the other side of the comm-link. Knowing that was the five minute mark, he was now most susceptible to his voices.

"That is the five minute mark Ikari. Let's see how far we can keep going."

[Very well]

"Okay. We are going to see if you can synchronize with Unit-01. Are you ready?"

[Yes Dr. Akagi] Shinji said grabbing the controls and closing his eyes. Hearing the procedure for the synchronization, everything proceeded as normal.

'…' the male pilot thought finding that the connection to Eva-01 was more challenging than he remembered; however, he felt that he did establish a wave length.

"Pilot Ikari has established synchronization with Eva-01," Maya said smiling a little. The crew around in the room murmured amazement and small congratulations toward each other.

"…" Ritsuko stated with a small smile. Looking at her watch, the eight minute mark was reached.

"What is his ratio at?"

"It is holding at 45% with +/- 1% variance."

"That's definitely an improvement," the doctor said marking that down on her clipboard. Going to the intercom, she looked at a monitor that had a cockpit view of him. He still looked calm as he still had his eyes closed and concentrated.

"Ikari. You're doing a good job. How are you feeling?"

[…] he said slowly opening his eyes. They were still the dark magenta color. Shinji was about to respond with he heard a soft evil cackle in his ears. Feeling himself relax a little, he addressed the doctor.

[I feel fine.]

"How about your voices?"

[…I…do not hear them…as of this moment.]

"Seems that being in Eva-01 might have made the difference Ikari."

[So it seems Dr. Akagi] he said nodding a little and closing his eyes.

In the conscious chair in his mind, he saw that the half dome structure room was rebuilt. Getting out of his seat and slowly looking around, there were alterations. The walls were caked with black and red blood that dripped to the floor in droplets. Looking at the floor, it had been resurfaced with a dark resin of something kind. Despite the enriched iron smell, it could explain why he could act more stable.

'…' Shinji thought seeing the double doors. It looked like the originals and walked closer to them. Stopping in front of them, a familiar presence materialized behind him. Turning around and bowing a little, he saw the dark clone showing a toothy grin at him.

'Greetings sir.'

'_**GrEeTiNgS…m-M-m-mMMMMMMMMy SE$^$^ED!'**_ it said with dark amusement. '_**IT-IT-IT-ITITITITITIT…i…s…in-in-innnnnnnnnnnnnppppprrrrrooooogggggrrrrreeesssssss…'**_

'…' the male pilot said glancing around and behind him. Blinking and facing the evil voice, it grinned wider and split its lips in many places. Bowing slightly to it, he watched the dark clone explode itself. Gore was sent in all directions and splashing the Third Child. Blinking again, he walked back to the conscious chair.

On the other end of the connection, Yui saw double doors materialize. The sound of it unlocking echoed loudly in her void. Moving toward it, the Eva captor strangely did not restrain her from heading toward the double doors. The closer she got to it, her amorphous state started to form into her human figure.

'_I haven't talked to him after leaving him…do I have a right to?_' Yui thought feeling guilty from remembering her actions at the previous Angel attack. '_I…I can make it up to him. If I explain myself, he would understand._'

Grabbing the handles on the double doors, she pulled the doors to open. Opening both halfway, she froze with shock and fright.

'…!?' she said seeing that there was no hospital hallway. All that was before her was a sea of frantic space with chaos and madness. Strangely, there was a black half dome shape island in the distance. It was the only thing floating amongst the insane and frenzy void.

'…_what…what happen to you?!_' she asked out loud. She heard and recognized the pilot's male voices being somewhere in the chaotic sea. However, it was the black floating island that made her feel apprehension. Just as she thought of it, a black-red eye rolled around on the topside of the dome. It stopped and looked at her directly.

"…_!?_" Yui said feeling goosebumps and started closing the doors. In a blink, the evil and malicious presence was in front of her. Panicking, she pushed harder closing the doors.

'…_**CoMe-DON'TCOME!-…WaItInG-HEISNOT!-fOr YoU-FORNOONE!'**_ it spoke in rapid tones while another mouth split open through its chest. It cackled evilly and loudly in front of her. When the doors closed, everything became quiet.

"…_!_" she said feeling the doors get rammed into with loud pounding.

'C_ome on out here doctor…'_

'…_we have a lot of things to discuss…_

'…_why are you hiding here?'_

'_What's in here?'_

'_Is it fun inside?'_

'_Don't make us break down these doors!'_

'_Is Ikari in there?'_

'_Tell him we got bones to pick with him!' _the male voices shouted from the other side of the door. Yui moved away from the door and went back to her form of nothingness. Back at the other end of the connection, Shinji reached the conscious chair and sat down. Instantly, he could hear the doctor was talking to him and closed his eyes. Blinking his eyes open, he was seeing inside the cockpit again.

[-NERV guards outside that will put a strait-jacket on you as well as the mask contraption to prevent you harming yourself or others when the LCL is drained. Do you understand?]

"Yes Dr. Akagi. I am ready to be constrained," the pilot said with a stoic expression and closed his eyes again. Hearing the deactivation sequence, he felt his head becoming heavy. Knowing they were increasing the pressure in the cockpit, he tried to succumb to it. However, he could only get himself in a semi-state of consciousness.

Feeling the cockpit slowly empty out of the compound LCL solution, he wondered if the other voices would overtake him. An innocent evil giggle ringed in his head too answer his question. Once completely drained, the male teen felt his mind split violently. The male voices impacted harshly in his head and altered his perceptions rapidly. Refusing to open his eyes, he felt needles creeping and crawling all over his skin giving him goosebumps and chills.

Suddenly, his orientation shifted and landed hard on a metal surface. Multiple hands were touching him and folding him over and over again. Something started wrapping around him that jingled like a Christmas bell. With a final click sound from his back, a cold leather mask with straps covered his mouth and nose. Feeling it being heavy at his mouth, he figure it was the gas mask contraption. After straps tightened around his head, the multiple hands shifted and hosted him in the air. Feeling extremely dizzy, disoriented, and shaking, he blacked out. Oddly, liquid rose around him just as he fainted.

"Ikari?" a female voice called to him.

[…] he said slowly opening his eyes and blinking a couple of times.

"Welcome back Ikari. How do you feel?" Ritsuko asked surprised that he came around quicker.

[Hello Dr. Akagi…I feel abnormal still…but am adjusting] he said when he started to look around his environment. Still in a cockpit, something about this one seemed different.

'Smells different,' he thought closing his eyes trying to identify it.

[Ikari?] a familiar voice called to him. Opening his eyes and looking at a visual comm-link, he saw the First Child. She was also sitting in a cockpit and in her plug suit. Blinking, he bowed a little in his seat.

[Greetings Miss Ayanami. How are you?]

[I am adequate…how…are you?] she asked seeing her stoic face relax.

[I am…okay for now.]

[I…am glad…] Rei said feeling the corners of her mouth turn up a little.

"Pleasantries aside, let us begin the test. We are going to attempt synchronization with different Evas. Normally, an Eva is accustomed to one pilot and prefers one user. However in the times that one EVA or pilot is unable to battle, then substitutions are necessary. In theory, an Eva pilot should be able to activate any Unit. We will start with Pilot Ayanami then Ikari. Are you both ready?" Ritsuko asked. She got two verbal responses that they were read.

"Start synchronization with Eva-01."

"Starting Synchronization…now," Maya stated and entered the command code. The crew watched the readouts of the first activation. The First Child's stats were holding throughout the procedure.

"Synchronization with EVA-01 complete. Levels stable. 56% sync ratio."

"Good so far," Ritsuko stated then hit the intercom button. "Ayanami, how are you feeling?"

Rei opened her eyes and saw that the cockpit did not change. The link between her mind and the Eva's was established without it rejecting her. On the other hand, she felt an uncanny familiarity with it. Strangely, the familiarity was very distant. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, she addressed the question.

[I feel fine]

"Good," the doctor stated and documented the findings on her clipboard.

'…' Ayanami thought going back to her thoughts. The familiarity still lingered. Despite calling to it and asking questions, it never responded or gave a sign. Deciding that it would not answer her curiosity, she noticed a scent. Breathing in and out a couple of times, the First Child could identify it.

'It smells like Ikari,' she thought to herself closing her eyes and remembering where she picked up the scent before. Recalling the memories, it made her feel warm inside. Strangely, something inside the Unit stirred. It almost seemed as if the memories that she recalled triggered a different familiarity. Unable to identify it, it didn't respond to her calls or questions either. Hearing the staffers in the control room speak, the female pilot opened her eyes.

"Begin Synchronization with Eva-00," Ritsuko stated.

"Starting Synchronization…now," Maya said and punched in the code. The crew watched the sequence go through and monitored the readings with caution. The Third Child's levels varied a bit in the beginning before stabilizing. Once completed, the scientists and technicians doubled checked the readings and the male pilot's vitals.

"Synchronization with Eva-00 complete. Levels stable. 37% sync ratio with no variance," the lieutenant stated then continued. "Barely enough to get the Eva to move, but still a feat in of its own."

"Indeed. It is a pretty big step forward in more ways than one," the doctor stated then looked at her watch. "This is the second time in a row that he has sustained up to ten minutes without relapsing."

"Strange how the Evas contributes a better stable environment for him."

"Indeed," Ritsuko stated then hit the intercom button. "How are you feeling Ikari?"

[…I…am…okay…Dr. Akagi…] the male pilot said as calmly as possible. There was a something noticeably different with the spirit in Unit-00 than with 01.

"Your levels are stable. Just keep it up for a few more minutes."

[Very…well] Shinji said keeping his eyes closed and concentrating back into his mind.


	62. Lingering Hatred

Chapter 62: Lingering Hatred

Appearing again in the conscious seat of the half spherical room, Shinji stood up and walked onto the room's floor. Hysterical laughter and taunting was going on around him.

'…' he said doing a small circle around the large chair and looking around.

The dome's ceiling was not dripping any more as if the blood fillers had hardened. There was a musty smell of something similar to mold in the air. Despite that scent, there seemed to be a red tint that coated the walls. Looking at them from a standstill, the walls seemed to be in constant flow. There weren't segments moving; it was as if the walls themselves had flows in various directions. Sometimes appearing as just waves of water movement, others were the shape of tentacles.

In different areas of the large room, all of his voices were starting to take form. They appeared in their own human forms with various expressions and eyes. Shino and Shoji were distracted with the interior change and scratching their heads. Sno and Shonj were looking at Shinji with distain still not forgiving him for allowing their interests to be out of reach for them. Shinzin was also looking around the dome room with narrow eyes and suspicion. Rana had curled into a ball and was rocking back and forth near a wall.

'…?' Shinji said seeing her behavior and tilting his head a little. About to walk over to her, the sound of double doors opening drew everyone's attention. All the voices blended into the shadows and haze around in the room. Shinji heard the doors close and barefoot steps walk in his direction. Turning around and looking at the silhouette, it started to take form and fill in details. Continuing toward him, the male pilot saw the soul that was trapped in Eva-00. He bowed and ignored how the individual was bare.

'Greetings Dr. Akagi. How are you today?' he said making the woman fault her step and stop. Blinking and looking around, she saw that she had a body and could feel her senses working.

'…so_…you are Shinji Ikari_,' the scientist said with a small smile. "_You have grown the last time I saw you. I seem to look fine. Wouldn't you say so_?'

'Yes,' the male pilot said with a nod and a blink. 'You look well.'

"_What is this place? Your subconscious?_" she asked and saw him look deep in thought.

'I am not positive if it is or isn't Dr. Akagi.'

'_Interesting,' _Naoko stated and looked around. As fascinated as she was, she could feel that the current environment was hostile. From time to time, there would be glimpses of figures in the surrounding background. There was another set of double doors on the other side of the room. Oddly though, an evil presence resonated from it. Looking down at the Third Child, he blinked with a stoic face at her.

'Can I offer you anything Dr. Akagi?'

'_Your mind seems very unsettled.'_

'It is.'

'_Could it be that you have pent up emotions towards someone or something?_"

'I have been diagnosed mentally unstable for many years. Now, a schizophrenic after the recent Angel battle.'

'_You are?!_' Naoko said in surprise. 'H_ow are you able to function and pilot the Eva?_'

'It seems the other Dr. Akagi was able to create a solution with the LCL liquid to inhibit my schizophrenic symptoms.'

'_The other Dr. Akagi…you mean Ritsuko?_' she asked and saw him nod his head. The thought of her daughter still following in her footsteps made her smile.

'_Hopefully she hasn't fallen in the same mistakes that I did,'_ she thought. Looking back at the Third Child, his resemblance of the Commander was seen; however, there was something different.

'_Tell me, how is the Commander doing?_'

'For what I know, he seems fine,' he said stoically.

'…' the scientist said with a smirk and started walking closer to him. '_Is that so?'_

'…' Shinji said staying in the same place and blinking.

'_Don't you want to know..._' she asked stopping in front of him. He was shorter only coming up to her chin. The aspect that he was calm despite her being naked was amusing. Naoko didn't care at the moment if she invaded his personal space.

'...w_hat your father's true plans are?_'

'True plans Dr. Akagi?' he asked tilting his head up to see her face. He locked eyes with hers instead of the doctor's ample bosom that was close and in front of him.

'_Yes…I can tell you if you can do something for me,' _she asked cupping the teen's face with her hands. A warm shudder went through her from the sensation of feeling another person. Not only that, someone that she still had a longing for.

'_What do you say?_' Naoko asked brushing her hand a little on his cheek still feeling the rush and sensation of skin contact.

'…' Shinji said seeing his vision glitch back and forth. It changed between the older Dr. Akagi and the faceless female adult sister from the past. He could hear the male voices were slowly getting closer to them. Blinking and refocusing the image to be the doctor, he chose his words slowly.

'…I am…listening Dr. Akagi,' he stated ignoring the feeling of the spirit's hands on his face. Trepidation went through his spine making him feel on edge. Keeping his face expression the same and controlling his body shakes, two things were seen. The female soul was getting closer to his face. Also, the male voices were slowly materializing themselves and walking toward them.

'_It is nothing much…I have been captive here for so long…I just want to know the feeling of being alive again…you can understand that,_" Naoko stated leaning toward his face to be a few inches away.

'…' Shinji said comprehended little as he didn't know how to make someone feel alive again when they were physically dead. Nodding his head slowly, the spirit was closing the gap between their lips. Just before contact, a sound echoed.

"…" the scientist stopped and blinked. Though their lips were almost touching, there were multiple sounds going around them.

'…_do it…_'

'…_do it…_'

'…_do it…_'

'…_do it…_'

'…_do it…_'

'_Who are they_?' she thought with narrow eyes hearing multiple whispers from the shadows. They sounded like they were chuckling at them mischievously. Strangely, there were five silhouettes forming around them. Slowly, they began forming in more detail. Almost seeing the figures, a shiver went down her spine.

'…!?' Naoko stated straightening up a little from feeling something evil lurking behind her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she saw that he was still stoically staring at her.

'_Who…who is there?' _she asked quietly to him.

'A voice Dr. Akagi.'

'_What kind?_'

'…_**D#$%R$ &A^#$K^ &$^A*%^$G$%&I…'**_ a voice whispered in distortion, static, and malice.

'…!?' she said flinching. Keeping Shinji close to her, she felt apprehension grow inside her. Surprised by the sensations of fear, she was equally confused. The double doors that she came out from was supposed to be behind her. Looking at the other set across the room, it had the aura of the Eva captor. Hearing the doors behind her creek loudly, the evil presence started becoming vile and vicious.

'Dr. Akagi,' the male pilot asked quietly seeing goosebumps litter her body. 'Are you feeling well?'

'…' Naoko said blinking. Feeling the presence behind her getting closer, she walked around Shinji. Her grip on his shoulders instantly tightened and pulled him to her. Surprise and fear was written on her face as she looked at who was in front of them. It was a black-red eye clone of the Third Child in which he was grinning with his teeth showing. It reeked of malicious and dark intent that was intoxicating.

'_**Nnnnooooottttt…o…N…l…Y-OnLyAdOcToR…but-BuT-bUt-BUTANOLDERONE!'**_ it said in a deranged voice as tentacles started flowing into the half-sphere room from the double doors. Seeing her shake with fright, its smile was stretching wider.

'_**doub% &$le the mem! *^$#ories…dOuBlE-tHe-SeNsAtAtIoNs!-DOUBLETHESATISFACTION! ANEWLEVELOFSHATTERING!'**_ the evil voice screeched at them loudly.

'…!?' the doctor stated with an open mouth in shock and terror. Pulling the male pilot back to put distance away from the dark clone, Naoko heard sounds of dragging feet behind her. The aura that it gave was dreadful and killing intent. It seemed to be directing toward her and the dark clone that now had the black and red tentacles starting to crawl all over him. Turning slowly with cold sweat dripping down her body, there was a female teen standing to her right. It looked like his twin.

'_I…will…not…let…you…do…it,_' Rana whispered in a haunting voice. Her eyes were wide open starting at Dr. Akagi with an icy and hostile appearance. Out of fearful reflex from the chaotic environment and voices in the male pilot's head, she embraced the male pilot and held him tighter. The evil voice narrowed its eyes pleased while the female voice twitched her eyes in irritation. The five figures from before suddenly materialized all around them.

'…_**YoUaReAlLhErE…YeSyEs…YES!YES!YES! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee-HAHAHAHAHA $^$*$%^#$,'**_ the evil voice said in different pitches and threw his head back. Letting out a low decibel rumbling sound, all the tentacles crawling over him and the double doors shot out everywhere in the room. Throwing everyone off guard, both Naok fell to the ground pulling Shinji with her.

"_IKARI!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"_ she asked in paranoia and terror. The appendages were whipping all around in the room causing a mayhem and red and black blood to splash everywhere inside. The evil voice hysterically giggled, cackled loudly, and screamed monstrously at the same time. Her lips started quivering seeing it take out a sharp kitchen knife from its body and frantically started stabbing itself. Its inhumanly wide grin stretched further causing its facial skin to rip open and bleed black ooze.

[…I…k…a…r…i…!…?] a distant familiar voice sounded in the background.

'…' Naoko said recognizing the voice. Despite seeing that the insane environment become a gorefest, she felt her vision become micro. An old burning feeling was surfacing. Slowly looking up at the ceiling, a visual of what Shinji was seeing in the cockpit was there. Another female teenager that resembled another scientist was in view. A loud ping went through her head seeing that person again.

'…_no…No…ITS YOU!'_ Naoko shouted feeling the instant incinerating emotion resurface from seeing her.

'_**hahaha#$^ ^#GGGGOOOOO$^*& $gahahahaha&$! #^OOOOOODDDDDD*&^$^#fEeLiT!tHeAnGeR!tHeRaGe! &$ ^NNNNEEEESSSSSSS!*$# ^$^ItIsAbSoLuTeDIVINITY!'**_ the dark clone bellowed in a cackling fit of ecstasy and torment.

[…IKARI!?…] another familiar voice shouted in the distant background.

'…' Shinji said feeling very sick and shaking all over. His vision started swirling into a whirlpool covered in needles. Each cut, scratch, slash, gorge, and stab brought back nightmarish memories of his past. It continued until every aspect of his viewing field was bleeding red. Rapid static and glitches came across his vision until blackness started consuming him.

Everything around him was pitch black. Sounds around him were silent as if he was in outer space. There was nothing around him either. No light. No sound. No smell. No taste. No feeling. It reminded him of various times he entered this state where even his voices were gone. After what seemed like time dragging on slowly, he continued levitating with no sense of perception or being. Despite having a vague sense of still being alive, the concept of a soul floating in a never ending void repeated over and over again.

Without warning, a grotesque form of the dark clone materialized in front of him. Its tentacles whipped forward and latched onto his essence. The evil voice's being pulsated feeling its blood course through its numerous morbid appendages. Slowly feeling his being get squeezed, slashes marks rained all over the dark clone's form. They opened up and revealed numerous mouths all over its body.

"_**ITBEGINS!"**_all of its mouths shouted at the same time giving a distorted dissonant chorus.

"_**ITBEGINSMYSEED!" **_the evil voice roared with excitement as blood drooled from each mouth.

"_**THEPATHOFUTOPIA!" **_it screamed as the black void opened up to be covered with overlapping black-red eyes. It gave the appearance that both of them were in a sphere of some kind.

"_**ONESTEPCLOSER!" **_the dark clone screeched as all the mouths were growing shark teeth. Sounds of skin stretching and flesh folding filled Shinji's ears while seeing red foam flowing out of each mouth. The surroundings eyes squinted at them looking pleased and evilly.

"_**TOTHEEMBODYMENT!" **_it raged and exploded its form to bits. Its gore splashed Shinji heavily as the tentacles wrapped around him stuck to him. A crude black line formed down the middle of each eye and opened to reveal sharp thin teeth.

"_**OFEVERYTHING!"**_ the eyes shrilled to deafening volumes. It caused everything to shake and vibrate violently as they kept screaming. The Third Child felt his essence rumble in place as the entire environment exploded. When the heavy showering of flesh, body fluids, and mixture of red and black blood faded, a white light started to take over. It continued till it consumed everything along with a sound growing louder quickly.

"…I…k…a…r…i…Ikari…IKARI!…IKARI!"

"…" Shinji said slowly opening his eyes. Blinking slowly and staring forward, there was a crudely drawn ceiling above him. Feeling around him lethargically, all the constraints were back on him. He was back on a bed with the gas mask contraption with the full body strait jacket. Feeling more able to move around without straining hard, he slowly turned his head to the right a tad. There was a strange object standing nearby.

[aRe…IkArI?…fInAlLy…AwAkE…yOu] the voice stated in broken up speech. It sounded very familiar as if it was the younger Dr. Akagi. Blinking behind a face cover, the figure was a mash up of primary colors of a kid's crayon drawing. Identifying what it was suppose to resemble was impossible. It didn't look like anything that Shinji recognized or could make out. Every time the object moved, a mixture of voices, volumes, and sentence structures sounded in random fashion.

[…ArE…hOw…PrObAbLy…GeT…dId…WoNdErInG…hErE] it continued to say.

"..." Shinji said blinking then turned his head back to the ceiling. He didn't notice the presence that was near the bedside to his left. Looking around with his eyes, nearly everything was in a child's perception of a crayon world. He guessed that the odd looking object was suppose to be a person. Listening to his breath, it sounded deep, airy, and amplified through the gas mask contraption.

'Seems he is only half conscious,' Ritsuko thought to herself seeing that the male pilot was not responding well. Thinking about what happened in the entry plug, she was a bit confused.

'There wasn't a rejection from Eva-00…nor did it go berserk,' she thought glancing at the other person in the room. 'It started acting up when she tried communicating with him through the comm-link.'

[…] the doctor said watching the person look down at the Third Child in their contamination suit.

After the incident, Ayanami has been at his bedside for a while. Seeing the First Child was becoming more persistent and stubborn about visiting the Third Child, Ritsuko let go of any protocol or directive. Thinking about it more, it made the female pilot give less attention toward the Commander. Noting that the drugs were at the correct levels to keep him in a half-conscious state, she decided to leave.

Getting through the heavy clear curtains to the staging area of the room, Ritsuko removed the contamination suit. Draping it over a coat hanger, she picked up the clipboard she had left on the staging table. Noting the findings from her visit, she left the room leaving Ayanami alone with the male pilot. Opening and closing the door, she saw two people waiting outside.

"How is he Rits?" Misato asked with her arms across her chest.

"Half-awake from the continuous administration of drugs. Somewhat responsive."

"That's a relief. I heard the test didn't end well."

"Of course it would end badly," Asuka said leaning against the wall. "Evas are picky about who pilots them. It is normal for a pilot rejection when it isn't the same pilot."

"You were testing to see if other pilots could operate other Evas?" the Major asked and saw her friend nod.

"Yes. Since both Eva-00 and Eva-01 are considered more of prototypes, there was a possibility of them being able to accept other pilots."

"But mine is different," the redhead stated with a confident smile. "It is the first true Eva built for battling against the Angels. It will only accept me to pilot."

"…" Ritsuko said with a neutral expression then gave a half smirk. "Yes Pilot Souryu. It is as you say."

"Will he be fine?" Misato continued.

"As long as he is kept in his restrains, equipment, and hooked up to the I.V.s, he will be fine for the time being."

"Where did wondergirl go afterwards?" Asuka asked.

"Ayanami? She has been in his hospital room since he was placed back in there," the doctor said. Both female adults saw the redhead give a small frown, but didn't head toward the door.

"Are you jealous Asuka?" Misato asked with a smirk nudging the teen a little.

"What!? Jealous? Me?" the Second Child said frowning more. "Why do I care what obedient doll face does? It doesn't matter to me that she has a thing for that psycho monster."

"…" both Misato and Ritsuko said with neutral expressions. It caused Asuka to look at both of them and point her finger at them.

"I don't care what happens to the Third Child. At his current state, he is just a vegetable. He is better off locked in an underground lab along with that whoever crazy police girl," she said placing her hands on her hips and lifting her chin up a little.

"I'm the best pilot there is right now. That is just a fact. There is no way that sick freak can do anything useful for us on the battlefield against the Angels."

"…" Misato said feeling her face tighten. Despite how brutal the words the Second Child used against the male pilot, parts of it were not wrong.

"Your point is well taken," Ritsuko said still with a neutral expression. "Hopefully you can pull the weight of your words when the next Angel appears."

"Don't worry, I will," Asuka said with a smug look on her face. "I'll show everyone who is the best!"

"…anyways," Misato said trying to change the subject. "How is the police officer doing?"

"I'm heading to her room now if you wish to see for yourself," the doctor said turning down the hallway and walking to the next hospital room. The Major followed leaving Asuka still standing where she was.

'I'll prove to them I am the best. I'll prove to them that they don't need the Third or the First. All they need is me and no one else,' the Second Child thought looking at the hospital room nearby. Smirking, she walked toward it and opened the door. Entering the staging area, she could see where the patient was laying on the bed. On the bedside to his left was the First Child sitting in a contamination suit. Getting into her stance of dominance and defiance, she pointed at them.

"Listen here you two!" she stated loud enough for them to hear. Asuka saw Ayanami move her head a little. Oddly, Shinji only moved his head to the right a tad. He was still staring at the ceiling. Flinging locks of hair over her shoulders, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I am best pilot NERV has right now. I'll be running the show. I'll be defeating those Angels with or without your help. You two just stay out of my way. Especially you Third. You should give up being an Eva pilot in the shape you are in. You'll only get in my way."

[…] Rei said remaining motionless; however, her hands slowly formed fists from the immediate emotions festered.

[…] Shinji said as he didn't move either and just breathed. The object that entered from the door was covered in red flames. When it pointed at his direction, its finger rapidly extended and stabbed his cheek. Feeling more awake and a slight burnt sensation on that part of his face, he tried to make out the figure's features. Not seeing any distinct features, the flames continued to burn and crack like a large bonfire. Based on how hot the fire finger was, he figured he would start perspiring a lot if it was closer.

"Knowing you probably just blinked Third, you better understand or else. As for you wondergirl, you are no match for me. Being the Commander's pet and giving psycho idiot pity, only shows that you lack real pilot skills. I'll show everyone that you pale in comparison to an ace pilot like me."

[…] Ayanami said turning her attention back to the male pilot who continued to stare at the ceiling. The irritation and impatience she felt at the redhead were stirring quickly inside of her. However, she didn't act on them or say anything. Only her fists started shaking as the result of the growing emotions.

"Cat got your tongue wondergirl? Ha! I figured you would," Asuka said with a grin. Turning toward the door, she opened it then looked back at them.

"Well, I'm glad we had this understanding. Hope you both know what's good for you and make the correct decisions moving forward. By the time you notice it, I'll have left both of you in the dust of Eva piloting. I'll allow you both to be my friends still because I am that nice. So for now, stay out of my way. Alright? Ciao!"

[…] Shinji said blinking slowly at the red flaming figure leaving the room and closing the door. All he heard from it was many crackling and popping sounds. If there were words the object was saying, he wouldn't know. None of his voices were close by to aid him in translation. Moving his head a tad back to the ceiling, icicles were crudely drawn on it.

About to analyze them, something bitterly cold rocked his senses to his left. Looking that way, a blizzard was raging. The entire side wall of the crayon hospital room was ripped off as falling snow and strong winds sounded through. The howling gusts echoed loudly in his ears as he started feeling his body temperature drop a little. Lost in staring and blinking lethargically, there was a figure that faded in nearby. It was covered in a combination of snow, ice, dirt, and a pulsating inner red color. The object held no distinct form. Nothing threatening or good came from it.

Blinking, he saw eye slits being formed where its head was. When they opened, red large pupils were staring at him. They seemed familiar and calming for some strange reason. Thinking it was the evil voice, its infamous aura was nowhere to be seen or felt. The blizzard started raging harder behind the figure. Starting to feel the shivers, hie saw his breath escaping the gas mask contraption in small clouds.

In reaction to the shivering, the icy object levitated and appeared to look around. It hovered to some object in the crayon room then came back. Stretching its form over Shinji, a blanket of thick white snow lay on top of him. It sent his body temperature down again. Its eyes blinked horizontally then saw its head moved toward his head. The closer it got, the pilot could see features of the undefined figure. Inches away, both stared at each other neither blinking. If the being was communicating with him, the blizzard was covering up any sounds around them.

"…" Ayanami stated while looking at the gas mask contraption and face cover. With their masks so close, she could barely make out his dark magenta eyes. He was staring at her and blinking a little.

'Since he can communicate a little now…it will make talking to him easier,' she thought not moving and continuing to stare down above him.

'There is…another method to communicate with him,' Rei thought suddenly. The possibility of being able to do something made her feel better.

'_YOU WILL NOT DO THAT!' _her other self voiced disapproval strongly. About to ask why, she heard her phone ring. Moving quickly and quietly away to the staging area, she removed her helmet and got out her phone. By the time she put the cell to her ear, the Commander was already speaking.

[Rei, report to the Eva cages. I have a mission for you to do.]

"Yes sir," she said and heard the call end.

Looking back to the person on the bed, his head was still in the position of where she was. Hearing his shallow breathing through the face contraption, Rei assumed he was asleep. Taking off the rest of the contamination suit, she placed it on the coat rack with the other one. Patting herself and collecting her items, she looked back at the male pilot. He was still facing the same direction.

"I will be going now Ikari," Ayanami said softly bowing a little and left the hospital room.

In the Commander's dark office, the Commander was sitting at his desk with the Sub-Commander at his side.

"Report," Gendo stated in his usual sitting pose.

"Results from the experiment were mixed but overall favorable," Dr. Akagi stated standing opposite side of the desk. She had a folder of test results and readings from the recent experiment.

"To recap, first test was creating an environment in the entry plug that the Third Child can operate in. After a series of trial and error sessions, we were able to inhibit the pilot's mental illness for more than five minutes on average. Transferring the Third Child to Eva-01 was successful without incident. Synchronization with Eva-01 was successful with a synch ratio of 45% with a +/- 1% variance," she said.

"So the Third Child can pilot Eva-01?"

"Yes sir."

"Continue," he stated not moving out of his sitting pose.

"The First and Third Child were used in the experiment of Eva substitution. Pilot Ayanami was tested in Eva-01 and Pilot Ikari in Eva-00. Both were able to establish synchronization. Start up and shut down procedures with the First Child in Eva-01 went without an issue. Start up procedure with the Third Child in Eva-00 went without an issue; however, shut down procedure was interrupted."

"Did Eva-00 reject Pilot Ikari in the end?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"Negative. During shut down procedure, the Third Child's ratio fluctuated from a range of 30% to 150%. Neural links were disconnected and force shut down was initiated. No issues occurred afterwards."

"What was the cause of the interruption?" the Commander asked watching the doctor open her folder to obtain a certain page.

"Third Child's brain activity was showing signs of more activity from his mental disorder. This was caused when the drug solution stopped being administered in the LCL."

"So, all the pilot needs is a continuous supply of drug solution to pilot?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Continue with any further tests on the pilots based on the schedule. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir. Excuse me," the doctor stated with a nod then turned around. When both men saw Ritsuko exit the dark room, they were the only occupants left.

"Keeping the Third Child sedated will eventually wear off over time," Kozo stated.

"As long as he can pilot, he is useful."

"SEELE will have an argument against that."

"Under the grand scheme, the old men will follow the Dead Sea Scrolls regardless of the situation. The discovery and development of the Third Child's usefulness will contradicted their worry. Overall, it doesn't change the scenario," Gendo stated leaning back in his chair.

Both heard the intercom being pressed outside of the room.

[Pilot Ayanami reporting]

"Enter," Gendo stated

The office doors opened then closed. The First Child walked to the desk then stopped. She was in her school uniform and had her usual stoic demeanor.

"You called Commander?"

"Yes. The Lance of Longinus is cargo bay #5. Retrieve it and place it Terminal Dogma. Use Eva-00."

"Understood."

"Good. You are dismissed Rei," he said.

Both men saw the teen nod her head and turned around. Walking out of the room, the last sound was of the door closing.

"She has been visiting your son everyday now," the Sub-Commander stated looking at his superior.

"…" Gendo stated going back into his usual sitting pose. "It doesn't affect the scenario."

"Really?"

"She will obey. Measures are in place to fix any defects from the scenario. There is nothing to worry about," he stated then turned his head toward him a little. "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't seen him lately, have you?" the Commander asked.

"If you mean the older version of Pilot Ikari, no I haven't. Ever since the last Angel incident, it has been quiet."

"…" he said then scanned the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. No eerie atmosphere, mocking laughter, lengthy footsteps, gun fire, or silver shine. The lack of getting the routine mental assault made him uneasy as if something was brewing. Until the black S-DAT case is recovered, he still didn't feel in control of the male pilot.

"Indeed."

Reaching cargo bay #5 and retrieving the huge spear, Eva-00 went to a elongated silo drop. It was one of the few that went straight down to the deepest level of the NERV base. Grabbing hold of the lowering mechanism crane hook and connection, Ayanami looked down the silo to see what look like a bottomless drop. As she was being lowered down, she would look at the red spear from time to time.

'Another object that is familiar…but I cannot explain why. The origin of this tool is unknown including its existence. The Commander knows of its use as well as SELEE. Both want to use it for their own purpose,' Rei thought continuing to go down deeper.

After many minutes passing, the lowering mechanism stopped. Letting go of the hook, she lowered Eva-00 to the base floor which was flooded with LCL and stone blocks. In the distance, she saw a large cross with an Angel crucified to it. It was a large, pale white humanoid Angel wearing a mask that was the same symbol of SEELE's logo. Its legs were severed from the waist down. Its wounds never healed as orange liquid flowed slowly down the cross and into the flooded floor.

Standing in front of the behemoth, the pilot raised the spear and inserted it into the chest of the Angel. The creature didn't moan or give a sign of any movement. Orange liquid trickled out and down its body from the new holes made by the Lance of Longinus.

'…' Rei thought turning around and walking back to the lift hook. She ignored her other self that was speaking in her mind clearer than before. It continued its endless persuading of following its path and purpose. Grabbing hold of the hook and its connection, she voiced to be pulled up. Glancing back at the Angel, she felt nothing as her Eva ascended up the silo.


	63. Foiling Plans

Chapter 63: Foiling Plans

In a hidden facility, the committee members of SEELE were conducting an in person meeting. They were discussing about the organization that they oversee, NERV. The leader of the group began with the beginnings of their company's existence, Second Impact, discovery of Angels, birth of NERV, the development of the Eva series, and the Instrumentality Project. Continuing with the chronological order, a projector showed images of the battles that occurred from the Third Angel onwards. In each slide, one or more committee members indicated an important or critical impact from each battle.

It created a developing positive or negative image for NERV and SEELE toward the public and relations with the UN. It also led to new developments of equipment, technology, and research. From all that was seen, there were a couple of individuals that made the committee members want more control over NERV. Their top character was the Commander of the Neo-Tokyo NERV branch, Gendo Ikari. Though he was their direct contact to the subordinate organization, he kept proving to be a devious and tactical person.

"Though he has been meeting our objectives and following along with our guidance, I suspect that he has a hidden agenda. We must monitor him more and keep our eyes open for any deviation from the Instrumentality Project or Dead Sea Scrolls," the leader of the committee stated. A couple of the members sounded in agreement while others remained silent.

Second was their hired spy, Ryoji Kaji. Though he gave details to the movements and whereabouts to NERV's operation, rumors have been going about that he is doing extra investigations. Possibilities of what the man was doing revolved around digging up information regarding the reason of NERV's formulation as well as other secrets.

"If the rumors are true and he can cultivate all the information needed, we will be in a perilous position. Both NERV's and SEELE's secrets, projects, and ultimate purpose can fall into the hands of enemies and the public," the SEELE member with the eye visor stated. "However…not enough observations and actions from him has been deemed as traitorous. We shall keep tabs on him in case he starts to go astray and rogue."

Lastly, the group discussed about the Third Child, Shinji Ikari. The pilot with no background history. Even their top inspectors could not recover a piece of information about the boy's upbringing. All possibilities ended up unfounded or outdated. Discovery of the pilot's mental disorder was rather off putting. The members were quick to reject him and demanded to substitute another at first. Despite their decision and persuasion of Commander Ikari, the Third Child has proven useful to both NERV and SEELE. In fact, he has only been following along the Dead Sea Scrolls and the Instrumentality Project of what his role is. However, many committee members felt otherwise from recent developments.

"I must protest," one committee member stated. "The Third Child cannot be an asset for us now. He has discovered one of our projects and apparently found this information through NERV's computer network."

"I agree. This gives Commander Gendo Ikari an upper hand on us. The E.B.M.O. survival subject is being held at his NERV's facility. It can cause more damage for us being in his hands."

"Irrelevant," the leader of the group stated causing some to gasp a little. "That subject was a failed experiment. Its neural links to that hybrid Angel prototype were severed after the accident in that lab long ago."

"But the surveillance showed otherwise! It was able to resurrect that prototype!"

"Should we recover the specimen and continue where the project left off?"

"No," the committee leader stated. "That will not be necessary. The E.B.M.O. subject failed the experiment on the grounds of not staying active long. That was when we were training it to sustain its powers."

"Indeed," a committee member with a German accent stated. "I remember that case. In the end, we scrambled the subject's brain and erased any paper trail of its existence."

"Then…what do we do about the subject now that it has discovered its origin."

"We have already taken that into consideration. Two operatives will visit the NERV compound and extract the subject. Once they reach the rendezvous point, we will send another team to make sure that what the specimen saw was only a dream," the leader stated. The group murmured in agreement until an American committee member spoke.

"That is all nice and dandy. What about the Third Child though? I have heard from being in contact with the subject and prototype, the pilot is a full schizophrenic. How will he continue to be useful to us in that state?"

"That is true. It would be impossible to be useful."

"Did the Dead Sea Scrolls predict this?"

"No, the Third Child was never meant to have this."

"If anything, that pilot will be the destruction of everything."

"Indeed. Once running a mock, we are all doomed."

"Commander Ikari…that idiotic man thinks he can use an insane child to stop the Angels!"

"What a joke! Only an deranged man would think so!"

"We should take over NERV and make corrective actions to fix this predicament!"

"Agreed!"

"Let us vote now!"

The leader was about to raise his voice when there was a light that appeared on the table. It indicated a call was dispatched to their committee room. Everyone saw this and started quieting down from their verbal tussling over the issues discussed.

"Excuse me everyone," the member with the German accent stated drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Forgive me. I informed one of my agents to inform me when it had completed its objective."

"What was his objective?" the leader asked seeing the man nervously laugh.

"I wanted to get a blood sample of the Third Child for my research team. There were certain qualities that the pilot exhibit that quip my scientists for future projects."

"…" the leader said then nodded. "Take the call."

"Thank you kind-"

"Here," the older man with visor stated with no amusement.

"…" the German accent member said feeling sweat build on his forehead. "Y-Yes sir."

Pressing the call button and responding, the committee members heard a distant giggle of a small child. It slowly repeated its mirth and got louder. Sounding innocent at first, it grew into something evil and filled with malice.

"What is this?!" each committee member stated until all became quiet. The giggling changed to cackling and was louder than their voices. It continued to increase in volume as the pitch started dropping to a more monstrous tone. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

"…?" each of them stated. Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered. In a blink of a strobe light, a grotesque hunched figure stood in the middle of the committee table. Each word the figure uttered was different in pitch, volume, annunciation, and speed.

"…_**u…s…e…llllllllESSS-n…e…s…s-s-s-s-s…" "…ExPeRiMeNt…" "…an…an…an…ggggggguuuuuiiiiiissssssshhhhhhh…" "…B $#L#^O#$^O #$D…" **_"…_**iNsAnItY-InSaNiTy-INSANITY!#$-INSAN-…" "…infer-in-infe-ri-rio-riiiiiooooo…r…" "…hee-heee-slaughter…he-aha-hah-HAHA! $^%$%…SLAUGHTER!…" "…p…a…i…n…PAIN!…PaIn…p-p-p-p-p…" "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE!" "…v-v-v-v-vvvvvv…ile…il-il-il-il-il-eeeeee…" "…mmm…nyaahhhhhh…ah…Ah…AH…lust… %#* $GAHAHAHAHA!" "…DEATH!DEATH!DEATH!DEATH!DEATH!…""…g…o…d…""…S$# *U)*($ $^B$^$J^#$^E#%#^C#^T#^S…" "…kill-KiLlEd-KILLER-$*& #!KILL!…" "…DISSECT…diiiiiiiiissEEEEEATTTTT-RaPe-DeStRoY-INFECT-DISMEMBER-LILIMS-BURN!**_"

The strobe imagery showed the figure's head turn 360 degrees slowly. Its neck popped, cracked, and snapped as it giggled evilly in a deep voice. A light flickered again and the figure was in front of the German accent committee member.

"…!?" he said in fear and terror seeing its vile and morbid figure. Shaking all over, his eyes widen seeing its face resembling someone as its grinning smile was inhumanly wide.

"…_**w…O…r…M…**_" it spoke in an airy voice. Before the members reacted, another strobe light flickered. In a blink of an eye, the morbid being vanished with a sound of a pistol going off. A series of gasps were heard that sounded distant, amplified, and shocked.

[Chancellor…are you there!?] someone from the intercom spoke. The members looked down and saw that the phone call was still ongoing. There seemed to be much activity and shouts from the other line.

"Y-Y-Yes," the German committee member stuttered and got out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat building on his face. Clearing his throat, he quickly composed himself.

"I am here."

[Chancellor. I'm sorry to state the blood sample didn't make it through transit.]

"What…what happened?"

[The transporter crashed into another accidentally.]

"I see," the committee member stated quietly with disappointment. "I will talk to the transporter afterwards."

[…Chancellor-] the caller began to talk when the committee member ended the call. Feeling frustrated and embarrassed, he looked up to see all the committee members looking at him as well as the leader.

"Please forgive this intrusion of mine gentlemen," he said standing up and deeply bowing.

"Sit down Chancellor," the eye visor committee member stated and watched the man sit down. "What was that?"

"…" the German man stated contemplating quickly.

"I really do not know what that was committee leader. I am just as perplexed and alarmed as you all."

"It addressed you specifically," the American member stated with hands across his chest. "Why?"

"Again, I do not know."

"Enough," the leader stated out loud. "This meeting has gone far enough. We will have our researchers analyze what smokes and mirrors that was. Dismissed."

Each committee member left the conference room and headed toward their escorts and vehicle. Enter his unmarked limo, the German SEELE member sat in the back and began to bite his thumbnail.

'There is no way it could be alive,' he thought as the vehicle started moving. 'There was nothing but burnt earth at the underground facility…even the black box melted.'

Out in the country side of Neo-Tokyo, a man was slowly walking towards a small facility. From the looks of it, it had a small amount of buildings clustered together around a warehouse. Going to the structure that had the most barricaded windows, Kaji walked up to the front door. Standing adjacent to it, he placed his hand on the pistol holstered in his jacket. Using the right foot to push at the door, it swung open slowly with the hinges creaking.

"…" he said peering into the building before walking in.

Gauging his surroundings, it was the administration office or what was left of it. Everything had either been ran-sacked or abandoned ages ago. Smashed glass, broken wood, holes in the wall, and other damage lied out in the room he was in. There were a couple of pieces of equipment still lying around intact, but they looked inoperable. With a sigh, the special investigator took his hand off the firearm. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

'Another dead end. This makes 30 of NERV's 108 branches of operations a smoking gun,' he thought placing the smoke in his mouth and lighting it. With a relaxing inhale and exhale, he picked up a chair on the ground. Setting it on its feet, he sat down.

'There are branches located all around Neo-Tokyo and farther north. All of them were approved by the government as to further NERV's operations,' the unshaven man thought looking out through a crack on the barricaded window.

'Just what were these operations that NERV were conducting? Why so many branches with a growing number of them dysfunctional or no longer an existing location?' Kaji thought taking a drag while looking back at the floor in contemplation.

'Of course, one person can answer all this. The person that has been there from the beginning of NERV's foundation. Gendo Ikari.'

Getting up from the chair, he walked a little further into the building. Peering at the next room, it was even more of a mess. There were many rats running around with some form of decay on the ground in places. Walking back to the front door, he took out his cigarette and exhaled. Taking a quick scan from it being held open a little, no one was seen coming toward the deserted buildings. Placing the smoke back to his lips, he walked back to the chair. Sitting down again, he pulled out his mobile phone. Making a call, he gave his report to his superiors.

In the next morning, Asuka woke up to the apartment being empty. Neither Misato or Ayanami were in their rooms. Getting ready for school and heading toward the front door, the redhead noted that both roommates' shoes were not there. Figuring they had plans to go do, Asuka walked solo to school. When she got onto the campus grounds, she was approached by other school girls. They were ones that the female pilot would talk to from neighboring classes. Getting to her homeroom, the redhead saw Hikari standing by her desk and turned to her.

"Morning Asuka," the Class Rep said with a small smile.

"Morning Hikari. What's new?" Asuka asked.

"Not much lately. I haven't seen Ayanami come in yet. She usually is the first one," she said. Looking back at were the blue-haired student would sit, her desk was empty. Looking back at the Second Child, her friend just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know where she is. She doesn't tell me anything about her passtime or business."

"Even though you two live in the same apartment?" Hikari asked a little surprised.

"The way she acts at school is how she is everywhere. She is just a cold person. It would be in your best interest to ignore her Hikari. It is difficult enough to deal with her as is," Asuka stated with a hand on her hip and mildly pointing at her friend.

"…" the Class Rep said blinking and frowning a little.

Shaking her head, she decided to move to a different subject. As more and more students came into the classroom, Ayanami's seat was still vacant. Ikari's seat was also vacant as well. Hearing the bell, the Class Rep started the morning routine to begin the school day. When lunch break came around, both Horaki and Asuka went to a certain location. It was the place that the male pilot showed the Class Rep at the corner of one of the school buildings. Reaching there and sitting down, both had started conversing for a little while till they got onto an certain topic.

"Honestly Hikari, males are nothing but immature perverts that will go to any length to get into a girl's legs," Asuka proclaimed while eating her lunch.

"I am sure not all men have that as their first goal," the Class Rep countered politely.

"No, they do. I have seen it. I went to college, so I know. Now if we speak of a man, the only one for me is Kaji. He is the only mature one out of the rest," the red head stated with a happy sigh thinking about the special investigator.

'Again with this Kaji guy,' Hikari thought with a tired sigh putting a portion of rice in her mouth. While chewing, a thought popped in her head.

"Since we are on the topic of about boys," she asked after swallowing and turning to her friend. "What is Ikari like outside of school?"

"Eh?" Asuka stated with surprise, confusion, and irritation. "Why do you want to know? I thought you said he wasn't someone of your interest."

"Well, we are talking about boys. Ikari is one of them. Where does he fit in your spectrum of a male?" the freckled teen asked with a straight face.

"…" the redhead said narrowing her eyes a little. "You are interested in him…aren't you?"

"…" Hikari said blinking and keeping her straight face. She felt butterflies in her stomach. At the same time, the Class Rep felt that how her friend was acting was more than just annoyance.

"Just…interested in being friends with him and wanting to know him better…that is about it."

"…friends? With that idiot?" the Second Child said with a face of disapproval. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned forward toward Hikari which made her friend lean back a little. She was a little alarmed from the change of demeanor.

"Listen Hikari. I'll let you in on something about him because you're my friend. He isn't interesting. He is a loner. He is a weirdo. He doesn't have hobbies. He uses the butler disguise to have perverted fantasies. Underneath all that stone face acting, he is just another immature sex-driven boy. He isn't worth knowing."

"You're wrong!" the freckled student said loudly holding onto her bento box tightly.

"…!?" Asuka said in surprise. Seeing the irritated look on the Class Rep's face, the Eva pilot blinked and leaned back a little. Hikari put her lunchbox aside and turned back to her.

"That's wrong. You remember when he saved Ayanami from Kazo and his gang?"

"…yeah?"

"He saved me just like that before he transferred to our school."

"W-What? No way," Asuka said half-heartedly.

"He did! Two men kidnapped me," Hikari said looking at the ground and gripping herself from the memory. "It still frightens me remembering it. Being tied up and shoved in the trunk of a car…they…they brought me to an awful remote place. It looked like a horror scene with all the blood inside."

'…Hikari…' the Second Child thought taken aback from seeing her friend trembling and grimacing.

"They…they were going to rape me. I was so terrified and helpless. Then…then Ikari showed up," the browned haired girl said turning to the redhead.

"He defeated them just like he did with Kazo's gang. He untied me and carried me to safety…it…it was the first time that someone saved me like that…I felt so…"

"…" Asuka said listening intently. Hikari's trembling changed to feeling red in the face. The rapid emotional changes gave the redhead the notion that her friend was not lying. Thinking about how both the Class Rep and the First Child were saved in similar matters, Asuka felt her hands clench into fits and her face to tighten. Shaking her head of the developing emotion, she tried keep her head cool.

"So," the Second Child began forcing herself to calm down. "You see that idiot as prince charming…don't you?"

"W-well…kind of. He is a bit peculiar like Ayanami is and difficult to approach. Almost like they were related in a way."

"Yeah…both of them act like dolls," Asuka said then mumbled the last part. Shaking her head again of the quick emotions that festered, the female pilot wanted to quickly make amends.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. It wasn't my intention," the redhead said and clasped her hands over Hikari's. "As an apology, I'll do whatever you want. Just name it."

"…" Horaki said blinking. About to ask again about the male pilot, she remembered something that another student asked her to do. Debating on which one weighed more, she sighed internally.

"Could you do me a little favor?" Hikari asked looking a little guilty.

"Of course! What is it?" Asuka asked then was explained about a blind date with a male student at school. Getting informed about the back story, she was asked if she could do that. Smirking, the Second Child agreed seeing that it put a grateful smile on her friend's face.

In the medical facility at the NERV base, two doctors were walking side by side and heading toward the re-established quarantined area. Avoiding any medical staff and checking around themselves, they made it to the heavy curtains with the warnings about entering. Both glanced at each other and nodded. Passing through the segmented plastic barrier, they headed toward the first door on the left. Reaching it, one opened it slowly while the other scouted around them. Stating that it was clear, both entered the room and closed the door. Seeing that they were in a make-shift staging area, they saw the patient on the bed.

"How do we extract without causing too much detection?" one asked seeing the other doctor scan around the room.

"Get it in a wheelchair and drape a bed sheet over the head," he said spotting the chair in need. Turning to his partner, he kept his neutral expression.

"Get the chair ready while I disconnect the lines. We need to be quick about it."

"What about the contamination?"

"The quicker we are, the less it will come into effect," he said and headed toward the bed.

Pushing through the drapes, the other doctor went to the medical chair. After carefully removing the I.V.s and turning off the monitoring equipment, they transferred the patient to the wheelchair. Covering her body and head with the bedsheet, they headed toward the room's door. Opening it up and peering down the hallways, the doctor motioned it was clear. Exiting, both walked back the way they came. An innocent child giggled down the hallway behind them and sent a chill down their spine. Both didn't stop and sped up to a brisk pace to leave.

Once out of the quarantined area and seeing the coast was clear, they pushed the wheelchair at a normal walking pace. Avoiding direct contact with NERV medical officials, they headed toward the exit. Eventually reaching and seeing the administration desk, one of the doctors went forward to distract any receptionist there. Once at the desk, he motioned to the other doctor to go. Wheeling the patient forward, he passed the admin desk. His partner followed him and kept looking around to make sure that no one was looking at them.

"…" one doctor said seeing a NERV staffer sitting on a bench. The person was reading a newspaper that cover its face. Deeming the person not a threat, the two doctors passed the employee continuing toward the exit. The NERV staffer moved the newspaper forward and glanced at them. Going back to the newspaper, he taps an ear piece to relay a message. The other end picked up.

"They have exited with the female patient."

[Have they noticed anything?]

"Doesn't seem so."

[Good. Inform security to let them through.]

"Copy," he said letting go of his ear piece. Changing to a different frequency, he stated the message to security and heard a reply.

In a control room, Ritsuko and Maya were conducting tests and screenings on the Evas. Hearing the other occupant in the room close her cell phone, the doctor saw the person walk forward to be in her peripheral.

"Something going on?" Ritsuko asked looking at her clipboard.

"Hmm?" Misato thought with a little smirk. "Nah. Nothing big."

"Something that involves with security is not big?"

"Trust me. What it deals with will be taken care of by another party," the Major said. "By the way, did you get the invite?"

"You mean to the wedding of a colleague? Yes."

"You planning on going?"

"Probably should."

"I was thinking the same."

"Kaji probably got an invite as well," Ritsuko said glancing at her friend.

"…" Misato said frowning a little. "Well, the three of us were part of a large circle of friends in college. It would be odd if he wasn't invited."

Exiting out of the medical facility, the two doctors wheeled out the patient to a grey sedan. Each went to a back side door and opened it. One carefully loaded the woman into the backseat while the other opened a hidden compartment underneath it. Loading her upper body first, they opened the other half and put the rest of her in. Seeing that she fit in the rectangular hidden trunk, they closed it. Folding up the wheelchair and loading it into the trunk, they entered their vehicle and started the car.

While driving to the large conveyor to go to the surface, NERV security did not stop them or look at them. Once at the lift and heading up, both waited in suspension. Once reaching the top and driving off the lift, both saw the guards at the gate post. Glancing back at them, the gate was lifted. The two doctors saw the security personnel motion them to go ahead. Giving them a wave, the sedan drove off toward the highway. Once out of the island tunnel and into the open, one of the doctors got out his cell phone. Dialing a number, a couple of rings were heard.

"Agent Bersin speaking. Extraction of specimen completed. Further instructions?" he said. Hearing their superior give coordinates and the next objective, the operative ended the call.

'Gotcha,' Jack thought after listening to the phone call.

Several minutes ago, the tech officer picked up a GPS signal that started underground. Informing Ryu about it and showing where it was coming from, the chief smirked a little then started making phone calls. Ordering him to setup a phone hacking to intercept and listen in quickly, Jack grabbed a couple pieces of equipment and set it up. Once ready and watching the GPS signal move, he waited. When he picked up the signal of a call, he immediately tapped in and listened. Putting down his modified headphones and hardware headset, he left his equipment room. Walking toward the conference room, there was an assembly of officers in strike force tactical gear.

"Got'em chief," Jack said and gave the details of the phone call.

"Good," Ryu said nodding.

Turning to the small group of officers that were part of the station's strike force, he gave them orders and told them to get ready. Giving a holler, they group went to the small garage space connected to the station. Getting into three vehicles, Jack opened up the two drop gate doors. The cars that exited were regular, plain looking sedans as they followed in line on the streets. Jack and Nami stayed at the station and went to their designated places to give support. As the strike team moved through the streets, Jack was their external eyes and ears while Nami was his assistant.

[Just remember chief, you and your team will have about 30 seconds. That is how long the glitch program will last on the camera system of that area they are heading] the tech officer said.

"Copy that. How much time till we get there compared to the Agents?" Ryu asked.

[It will be close at your current rate. You'll only have a minute or two of lead time on them. If you step on it, you may get five minutes]

"Copy. Step on it," he said as the driver complied. Jack saw the three blue GPS signals move faster toward the destination.

After a couple of minutes, the strike team arrived at the coordinates of the rendezvous. It was an abandon warehouse building with its gates closed. Parking on the streets behind the structure, one officer used infrared goggles and stated that there was no one in the building. Jack informed them that there were no bugs or surveillance cameras wired into the building.

"Alright," the Chief said and hit a button on his headset. "Everyone get into position. We go in hard and fast. We leave without making a scene or a stir. 30 seconds is our time limit. Given the vehicle and were our officer is, she is in the backseat. I will give the signal to strike."

Looking around, all the strike force members put on light weight tactical helmets and face masks. When the last officer touched his headset and gave a thumbs up, the Chief nodded.

"We're ready."

[Target is two blocks away from your position] Jack stated.

"Let's move! Let's move! Let's move!" Ryu stated as he and five other strikers got out. The drivers stayed in the cars to keep look out and be ready. Moving to the backdoor of the warehouse, the lock had long been picked. Entering and sweeping the inside, the coast was clear. Everyone saw that the building had long been ransacked and was bare. Each headed behind a pillar or wall with two going toward covered areas at the far corners.

Hiding in the shadows, they heard Jack report that they were turning onto the street with the roll up gate door to the building. Feeling time slow to a crawl and staring at it, the strike force heard the gate door start to lift up slowly. Peering at their target, the unmarked gray sedan slowly entered. Seeing two doctors in the front seat, they didn't move a muscle and waited. The chief saw that the two officers at the corners changed weapons and were pointing their non-lethal rifles at the vehicle. Hitting his headset to give a Morse code, Jack quietly stated that the program was engaged. Hearing the car stop and the engine die, the two occupants moved toward their car doors.

"Strike!" the police chief said quietly in the headset.

The two SELEE operatives opened their doors and got out of the sedan to stand. Both immediately got hit with a tranquilizer followed by another in the chest. Only able to give a facial expression of surprise, the two agents fell into a slumber and hit the concrete floor. Remaining at his position and signaling forward, the other three strike force members immediately ran to the sedan. Two of them went to the down Agents and retrieved the tranquilizers. Afterwards, they worked on getting each operative back into their car seat. The other officer went to the backseat and saw no body. Pulling roughly on the back and bottom portions, she felt something give. Pulling from the backside of the seat cushion, it swung up to reveal Rayne.

[20 seconds!] Nami stated.

Seeing that the officers at the car found something, Yogosami motioned the two strikers at the corners to come back. Looking back at the unmarked sedan, he saw two officers pull out their missing officer from the backseat. One of them lifted and fireman carried her back to Ryu's position. The other two put everything back to what it looked like then closed the doors. Hearing the corner strikers at the backdoor and signaling things were clear, the drivers said it was clear outside. The chief saw the remaining officers from the SEELE vehicle run toward him.

"Fall back! Start running the cars!" he ordered.

[10 seconds!]

The strikers quickly exited and rushed to their already running vehicles. Entering their designated vehicles and closing the doors, the drivers sped off. Hearing Nami give a countdown, each vehicle was a few blocks away from the building. When zero was heard, the three sedans went in different directions. Each was instructed to go to a cardinal direction end of Neo-Tokyo. Once they reached it, they would loop back to the police station. Jack and Nami kept an eye on the three and informed them if there was someone tailing them or not.

"How are the cameras around that block Jack?" Ryu asked.

[They are back online. I haven't seen an inquiry on the government line or external line. No calls to the police either.]

"What about the tranquilizers used on the agents?"

[They were regular ones. One is only necessary to knock out a person. Given who they are, two is a safety precaution in case they are able to resist and do something.]

"Copy," the chief said then took his hand off his headset. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glanced at Rayne. The weird mask piece and strait jacket was removed by him and another officer in the car. Overall, she looked fine while leaning on his shoulder still asleep.

"…" he said turning to look out the window.

'Now that we have her back, how do we keep her out of sight from SEELE?' Ryu thought. Tapping his arm with his index finger and contemplating, he continued staring at the scenery going by in the backseat of the sedan.


	64. Internal Merging

Chapter 64: Internal Merging

The following day in a remote sandy place, numerous amounts of gravestones littered the land. Known to be one of the largest, it had a good number of people have been buried since Neo-Tokyo was formed. It also held false graves for ones that never had a body to bury. In a remote portion of the grave site, there was one of several gravestones that was a bit more decorative and bigger than the others. Walking from a distance, a man in dark clothes and red shades was heading into the gravesite. In his hand was a bouquet of yellow flowers. Reaching a decorative gravestone and stopping in front of it, Gendo looked down. Adjusting his glasses, he bends down and puts the flowers in front of the tombstone. Standing up, he puts his right hand in his pocket and stares at the name on it.

"All is going to plan…we will be together again Yui," Gendo stated with a softer expression on his face. His calmed mood was altered when an intense icy chill went down his spine. Thinking it was the older version of the Third Child, it didn't feel the same.

"_**W-W-W-W-WWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwHHHHHhhhhhYYYYYyyyyyy $%^$ThAnKyOu-YoU-YOU!#& ^$…d…e…a…r**_," a dark voice whispered at him. It sounded like a blend of a woman and a boy.

"…" the Commander stated scanning around him. He didn't see anything expect sand, gravestones, and the flowers below him. The wind howled in the background as the sun above made the area warm. Not seeing anything, he ignored it and looked back at the tombstone.

"…_**t…e…l…l…m…e…TeLl Me-tElLmE #^$&TELLME!TELLME!**_" it shouted at him.

"…!" Gendo said startled by the rapid intensity of malice behind the words.

"**_BeCoMiNg-g-g-g-g…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…FALSE!FALSE!FFFAAAA *^$LLLLLSSSSEEEEE_****_ *^$_****_GOD!…Cor-CORR…coooooorrreeeeccccttt…t-h-e-Th-THE-t-t-t-t-t-t-ttttttttttttttttttt…P…a…S…t?"_**the evil voice said in different voices, volumes, and speeds with static interference.

'This isn't the normal one,' Gendo thought feeling his insides tighten a bit. The voice was eerily different. It didn't have the usual zany, crude, and sarcastic atmosphere. Instead, it emitted a much strong intensity of morbid persona and insanity. Feeling irritated again from not having control over the Third Child, he still didn't see where he was speaking from.

"Watch your tone Third Child. I will not tolerate this as your superior," Gendo said in a cold voice. Something soft sounded until it increased in volume quickly. It was repeating itself over and over again getting faster and deeper in pitch.

"**_SuPeRiOr YoU sAy#$_****_ *^$_****_BUYOUARENOTHINGMORETHANDIRT!" _**

"_**sUpErIoR…y…o…u…sssaaaayyyy…BUTYOUARENOTHINGMORETHANAWORM!" **_

"_**SUPeR&$^*#$*YOUSAY…BuTyOuArE-aRe-A...R...E...NOTHIGMORETHANASLUG!"**_

"_**SUP-super-ERIIiiiiOr-yOuSaY…b…u…t…*$%$YOU#^# hheeeeeeee # !"**_

_**"YOU"**_

_**"ARE!"**_

_**"NOTHING!"**_

_**"MORE!"**_

_**"THAN!"**_

_**"A!"**_

_**"MAGGOT!"**_

"SILENCE!" Gendo shouted pulling out his firearm and taking deep breathes.

The reverberation he felt from its monstrous screaming rattled his insides. Feeling something below him, he quickly pointed the handgun down. Nothing was below him except sand, the bouquet, and the large gravestone. Blinking, he noticed that something different about the flowers. About half of the bouquet of yellow roses had black tips. The dark color started to spread down their petals slowly until it turned black. The mixture of flowers became yellow and black and gave an off putting aura.

"…" Gendo said hearing a murderously fading giggle ring in his ears. Scanning around him, there was still no one near him. Despite seeing nothing, the presence of something lurking around him was unnervingly close by. Seeing something in the air, the Commander took his sights off the immediate surroundings. A VTOL was flying over and started descending down to his location outside of the gravesite. Blinking and putting his firearm away in his inner coat, he turned back to the gravestone.

"…!?" he said with slight raised eyebrows.

The evil atmosphere vanished and the flowers were all yellow again. Setting his face back to being emotionless and cold, he straightened himself and adjusted his glasses. Turning to the VTOL, he started walking toward it with one hand in his pocket. Wondering if that eerie aura would spring up again, Gendo glanced from side to side; however, it didn't appeared again. Deciding to ignore it, he continued to the aircraft. Reaching the side door facing him, it opened and revealed the First Child sitting in the main passenger bay. Getting in and sitting relatively next to her, the side door closes.

"…" Rei said hearing the VTOL starting to lift up vertically. Glancing at the Commander, she noticed that he seemed a bit tense.

"…" Gendo said looking out the window. He glanced at the gravesite and the general area of where the gravestone he was at. The flowers were still there and nothing stirred. Looking away from the window and crossing his arms over his chest, he gazed at the opposite wall of the aircraft.

"How is school going?" Gendo asked after a brief period of silence between them.

"It is going alright," Ayanami said turning her head to look at the cabin floor they were in.

"That is good."

"…did…something happen Commander?" she asked glancing back at him still seeing him tense.

"No," he said without breaking his demeanor. Both blinked when they heard a slight squeaking, scratching sound. It was emitting from the passenger bay they were in. Looking at the adjacent wall to Gendo's right, something was being etched onto the metal side door. A word was crudely written.

_**LIAR **_

"…" Gendo said narrowing his eyes at it.

'…this…this feels like…' Rei thought feeling goosebumps rip through her. Both blinked then saw the entire floor, walls, and ceiling were covered in etched words that repeated over and over.

_**LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER LIAR PERJURER FABLER MAILGNER DECEIVER**_

The First Child's eyes widened a bit from seeing the words everywhere. What made the hair on the back of her neck stand was recognizing the familiar aura and atmosphere. Keeping an emotionless face and her limbs stiff, she slowly glanced at Gendo. His expression was stoic though he looked tenser than before. She couldn't tell if it was apprehension or irritation.

"…you see them Rei?" he said carefully not moving as he continued to ignore what was around him.

"Yes," she responded quietly.

Both blinked again and the words were gone along with the evil presence. Rei heard him sigh through his nose and looked out the window again. Looking out the window near her left side, she started to ponder.

'From what I have researched, there is no medical history of Ikari's family developing the mental disorder…the probability of contracting it is low when there is no family heredity of it.'

'If that is so, what would cause Ikari to create such a mental disorder? Why does it infect others in close proximity when that is not possible?'

'What are the personas suppose to represent? Moreover, why does one emit such a distorted sense of reality?'

'Is it something other than a persona in Ikari's mind or soul?' she thought to herself blinking. 'That might be plausible.'

'I have heard people mention about battling their own inner demons. In religion, scripts state about people becoming possessed by demons…if Ikari was possessed by a demon, would it explain the projection of his mental disorder outside of his mind?' she thought when a soft snort was heard in her head.

'_No…there is no such concept or that concept inside the lilim,_' her second self responded.

'If a demon is not correct…is an Angel the correct term?'

'_Silly child, there is no Angel that is twisted, tainted, and torn. We are complete and sound in our being and purpose.'_

'…' Ayanami thought blinking and tilting her head. 'If Ikari has neither, then what is it?'

'_Knowing is of no importance to us. Stay away from that lilim,' _her second self responded sternly.

'It is important,' Rei thought back sternly moving her head back straight. 'Tell me.'

'_You can do nothing. Your amusing attempt to contact failed. Every attempt you do will end the same. We have only one purpose. There is no need to concern yourself with others.'_

"…" the female pilot said clenching her teeth together and looking coldly at the window.

"Something the matter Rei?" Gendo asked seeing her window reflection. Her face looked unfriendly.

"No," she replied neutrally but didn't turn toward him.

The VTOL went over Neo-Tokyo a bit then started descending to a helicopter pad. It was relatively nearby the school and Rei exited the aircraft. Moving out of the way and seeing the VTOL lift off, she turned and headed toward the school. Still lost in her thoughts while caring her school bag, the First Child entered the school grounds. She didn't care that she missed 1st and 2nd period as she went to administration first before going to her homeroom.

Later on the day after school ended, the students in the Eva pilots' homeroom did the last routine of bowing. As people were heading toward the exit, Hikari looked over to see Ayanami still looking out the window. Looking back in her school bag, she was about to reach for the box inside when Asuka came up to her desk.

"Hurry up Hikari. Let's go before I do that blind date," the redhead said seeing the Class Rep turn toward her.

"S-Sure," she said with a small smile and standing up. "I have to talk Ayanami about a couple of things regarding missing class and after school cleaning. Could you wait from me outside for a minute or two?"

"Oh, alright," the Second Child stated with a smirk. "Don't expect her to care much."

"R-right," Horaki stated watching her friend head toward the classroom door. Picking up school bag and seeing the box again, she looked back at the other Eva pilot. Rei had turned back to her desk and started putting her things away. Heading over, she saw the blue-hair teen blink and looked up at her.

"Hi Ayanami. I wanted to let you know that you have cleaning duty today," the Class Rep stated in which the First Child nodded.

"You also missed 1st and 2nd period. How come?"

"NERV related business," the First Child said with stoic expression. Putting her things away and closing her bag, Rei set it aside and stands up. About to move, she notices that the Class Rep seemed to have more to say.

"Yes?"

"Oh…um," Hikari said moving her school bag behind her. "Would…you happen to know how Ikari is doing?"

"…" Ayanami said blinking and tilting her head. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well…though he is suspended, he hasn't turned in any of the assignments that were due last week or this week. He has one more week left before coming back…I tried asking Asuka about how he is…she says he is doing fine and spends a lot of time at NERV."

"…" the First Child said keeping a neutral expression. "The requirements and necessary aspects of being an Eva pilot are first before anything else…is that an issue?"

"No-no," Hikari said shaking her head. "I understand that…it is just…Asuka won't go anywhere else in explaining. If he is doing secret stuff, then I know I have no right to know…just was wondering if he really is okay."

"…" Rei said feeling her eyes narrow a little thinking about what she said. She immediately blinked seeing the Class Rep hold up her hands.

"I-I'm just asking as a Class Rep and fellow classmate. Nothing more."

"…" Ayanami said feeling her eyes relax and her head tilt back straight. Thinking about what the freckled student was asking and what information needed to stay a secret, the First Child decided to answer.

"As Pilot Souryu has stated, he is doing…fine. With the suspension, NERV is trying new tests and procedures for Eva piloting…with him as the test pilot," she said feeling ambivalent from giving the answer.

"Okay," Hikari said feeling a little relieved and giving the Eva pilot a small smile. "At least I know Asuka was not brushing me off. Thank you Ayanami."

"…" Rei said with a nod. Starting to turn around to go get the cleaning supplies, the Class Rep stopped her again.

"Wait a minute Ayanami," Hikari said.

"…?" Ayanami said watching the female student bring her school bag forward and put it on a desk. Reaching in, she pulled out a small box. It was about as large or more than a pencil case. It was wrapped and had a small label of who it was addressed to.

"Could you give this to Ikari?" she asked holding out the small box to the female pilot.

"…what is it?" Rei asked looking at it and blinking.

"It is a get-well box from me, Suzuhara, and Aida."

"…a get-well box?"

"Yeah. The three of us felt a bit bad for Ikari to be out for this long. So, we all pitched in to get some stuff for him. Just a little something from us to hopefully brighten his day a little."

"…" the First Child said staring at the box and not knowing this form of gesture. She looked up at the Class Rep and felt her head slowly nod before thinking.

"T-Thanks Ayanami," Hikari said with a smile. Bowing a little, she handed the pilot the get-well box. Rei gently grabbed it and blinked.

"Hey Hikari," Asuka called from outside.

"I'm coming!" the Class Rep said turning her head toward the door to answer. Looking back at the First Child, she placed her school bag back to her side and gave a small wave.

"See you tomorrow Ayanami. Thank you again," she said quickly heading toward the classroom door.

"…" Rei said watching the freckled student exiting. Meeting up with the Second Child, both descended the stairs and were out of sight. Turning back to the small box in her hands, she stared at it a little before picking up her school bag. Placing both on the teacher's desk, she started the after school cleaning.

While doing her duty, the blue-haired teen from time to time glanced out the classroom window in contemplation. After a period of time, she looked at the get well box wondering what it signified and the gesture of giving it was supposed to mean. Replaying what the Class Rep told her over and over, Rei slowly felt compelled to make one for the male pilot as well. After finishing with the cleaning and putting the supplies away, she places the small box in her bag and leaves with it.

'Where do I go to get a get-well box?' Rei thought walking down the sidewalk lost in the thought. 'What items go into it? How many things do I need to get?'

Continuing to wonder, she thought about who to ask. Thinking about the people she felt she could ask from NERV, each one of them had a deterrent attribute. After a while, she found herself passing the convenience store that Misato goes to. She had on a few occasions gone to it to pick up essentials that the Major ordered a necessity for her gender. Thinking about the workers inside, Rei turns toward the convenience store. Entering, she was immediately addressed from the employee behind the counter.

"Afternoon and welcome," the young female clerk stated with a small bow. Standing up, she recognized the peculiar looking female student.

"Hi there. Doing the usual shopping today?"

"…" Rei said turning toward the employee and walking up to the counter. "I am seeking to create a get-well box. I have never made one."

"Well that is nice. Who is it for?"

"A co-worker."

"…emmm…you mean like another student?"

"He is that as well."

"Oh," the clerk said smiling. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"…" Rei blinked a couple of times processing the statement. Despite shaking her head slowly, the statement made her feel different.

"I see. So something neutral, right?"

"Yes."

"Sure! Let's make one," the employee said smiling which made Rei feel her anxiety go down with a sense of relief.

On the eastern side of Neo-Tokyo, Kaji, Ritsuko, and Misato were attending a colleague's wedding. After the ceremony, the three attended the reception party afterwards. They watched the bride and the groom cut the cake, speakers come up and talk, and other things going on. They sat at their own table with drinks.

"Seems almost everyone we knew is already married," Misato said holding her head up with both her arms prompt on the table.

"Yeah. Another colleague got married last year too," Kaji said taking a sip of his drink.

"It seems something happens when turning 30 and still not married," the Major said leaning back and taking a drink of her glass. "Almost like they don't want to miss out on something."

"Overall, still the same mentality students had back in school," Ritsuko stated getting up.

"You heading home?" Misato asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have that luxury. On top of my regular research duties, I have been placed as someone's personal doctor."

"Awwww…bummer," the lavender haired woman said pouting. "You are leaving me with him?"

"I can behave," Kaji said with a smirk.

"Sounds good enough to me," Ritsuko said with a small smirk. Giving a small wave, she left the two and headed back to NERV.

In the evening, the Major's apartment was quiet and still. Pen-Pen was sleeping inside his small refrigerator. Footsteps were heard coming up to the front door followed by an electronic swipe. The door unlocked and opened.

"I'm home," Asuka stated in her yellow sundress, black choker, and red heels. Entering the apartment, she looked down at the floor area seeing that no one was home. Going to her room, she changed out of her dress and into her comfortable home clothes. Going to the kitchen, she got herself a drink and snacks.

"Since it is just me here in the apartment, I can do whatever I want!" she said putting the items in her hands down on the coffee table. Lounging on the couch and turning on the TV, she felt relaxed and started changing channels till something stroke her interest. Finding a rerun of a show's episode, she watched it.

"…" Asuka said after some time passed and looked at the clock.

Neither Ayanami or Misato had come home still. She remembered the Major saying about a get together with Kaji and Ritsuko of some college friend's wedding. Not caring much about the First Child and her whereabouts, she went back to watching TV again. Only five minutes went by when boredom started seeping in. Reaching for a pop culture magazine on the table, it occupied herself for a little bit. Finish with going through the reading material, the Second Child laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"…" she said grunting and sitting up. Getting off the couch and heading toward the calendar, she looked at what day it was.

'Scheduled butler service!' the redhead read on the calendar in Misato's hand writing. Looking at it neutrally, the Second Child looked around the apartment. Other than her mess on the coffee table, there were signs that the place was getting a little messy.

"Bah!" the Second Child stated and shaking her head. Turning on her heel, she went back to the couch. Sitting down and grabbing the remote, she engaged with changing the channels over and over. Finding the activity boring very quickly, she blinked hearing the apartment phone ring. Getting up and heading toward it, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

[Hey Asuka! How is it going over there?] Misato asked with much background noise. Music and many people murmuring were heard.

"Fine. How is the outing?" the redhead asked hearing the Major sounding a bit buzzed.

[Going good! Wedding was nice and the reception party is going good too. How was the blind date?]

"Eh…so-so."

[Oh well. Happens sometimes. Hey, I'll be coming home a bit late. So you don't have to wait up for me or anything] Misato said.

"…" Asuka said frowning from knowing who was probably sitting next to her. "…kay."

[Alright! See you when I see you! Ciao!] the Major said a bit bubbly. It caused the Second Child to grip the phone tighter. Instead of saying a parting word, she hung up the phone. Continuing to frown at the phone, the Second Child turned around and headed back to the couch.

"…" Asuka said grunting again. Five minutes went by as she continuously flips through TV channels. Irritation was festering inside of her.

'Damn Misato…probably being all flirty and drunk in front of Kaji,' she thought frowning more and pressing the channel button harder. 'Also…this boredom is driving me mad.'

'But what can I do or go to?' she thought rapidly clicking the remote buttons without concentrating. Not coming up with anything, someone at NERV came to mind. Feeling her balled up frustration pop a little, she immediately stood up.

"God damn it!" the redhead stated loudly and chucked the remote onto the couch. Pen-Pen had woken up a bit from hearing the ringing of the phone earlier. Walking out of his refrigerator, he heard the TV was on and a loud voice. Recognizing it and waddling to the doorway to the living room, he saw the feisty female stomping to her room.

'…' he said seeing the look on her face as she went out of sight. Moving his beak down a bit, he lifted his right fin to rub under it.

'Hmm…backup?' the penguin thought then shook his head. '…no…she'd have to go to the dump spot for that…must be one of those human female issues that my owner says from time to time. That must be it.'

Looking up, he blinked in surprise from seeing the redhead teen back out in a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. Blinking and watching her go toward the front door, he followed at a distance. Peering around the corner, he grimaced at what she was doing. Seeing Asuka put on those painful looking skinny open red shoes made his feet hurt.

"Oh…hey Pen-Pen," she said finishing putting one heel on and getting the next one on. "I'm heading to NERV and won't be back for a bit. You need food or something?"

"…" he said shaking his head side to side a little. Seeing her ready and standing up straight, she opened the front door.

"Alright. See ya," Asuka said leaving and closing the door behind her.

"…" Pen-Pen said waving a fin a little.

Wonder where everyone was, he went to his owner's room. Seeing no one there, he went toward the albino girl's room. Finding she wasn't there, he was alone. Heading toward the kitchen and getting the larger refrigerator door open, he grabbed a beer can. Waddling back to the living room, he set the beer can near the coffee table. Moving his small stepping block to the couch, he grabbed his beer and climbed onto the couch.

Sitting on the middle cushion and having the beer can next to him, he grabbed the remote. Flipping through the channels, he found the one he wanted. Hearing the narrator speaking, he set the remote aside. Immediately, the scenery changed to view something more animalistic.

'Mmm-hmm,' Pen-Pen said cracking open his beer with his beak. Hearing the fizz sound and smelling the aroma of the alcohol, he took a swig. Exhaling a sigh and pleased with the taste, he looked back at the TV with a smug.

'That's right…you bad…you a bad, naughty birdie…show me those feathers…'

At the NERV hospital, Shinji lied motionlessly on his bed. Shallowly breathing, any sense of time was lost to him with or without sunlight. In his vision was currently only an array of lights. Each of them was illuminating the shadow abyss he was in compared to the crayon world. Overtime, he gained enough sense to know that the array of lights were the other voices. Ever since the evil voice had exploded in front of him, the two worlds would intermix with each other. Almost like they were fighting for dominance; the voices were overpowering in the shadow abyss while the evil one resonated in the crayon world.

Hearing a new sound other than the beeping machines next to him and all the voices random speaking, he turned his head a little. Pins and needles stabbed into his neck in which he just twitched his right eye. Ignoring the pain and the aspect of what was real or not, he opened his eyes slowly. Looking through the face shield, he saw a hollow figure with a spiral cone for a head. Trying to speak, the amount of drugs in him made saying anything monumentally challenging.

[Evening Ikari] Ritsuko said in a contamination suit and helmet. She grabbed the medical clipboard from the end of the bed and moved to his bedside.

[Let me take a look at you.]

"…" the male pilot said seeing the figure levitate and move robotically. It was holding onto a bloody miniature scythe then appeared upside down from the ceiling. Blinking in confusion, he kept still. Thinking about what he could do to communicate, he tried something different.

[Says you have been the same since the increase dosage amount a few days ago] she stated looking through the papers. Only the beeping sounds from the medical machines replied back anything.

[Another sync test is in a couple of days. It will allow you to be conscious again…or when the next Angel attacks for that matter.]

"…" [BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP]

[…] Ritsuko said looking back to see that his head was still turned to her. Seeing him calmly breathing, she continued looking at the medical clipboard. For some strange reason, she felt like speaking her mind.

[I went to a colleague's wedding today with Misato and Kaji. Seems all of the people we went to college with are getting married. We were talking about how when hitting 30 and not being married yet, gets to people it seems] Dr. Akagi stated doing some check marks on the clipboard and flipping through more pages.

"…" [BEEPBEEP…BEEPBEEP]

[I left early. Misato doesn't know when to say no to alcohol. With Kaji there as well, they will probably rekindle something. Those two have an old flame if you didn't noticed. Can be a bit amusing and irritating to watch] she said at the clipboard then looked at the lying pilot.

"…" [BEEPBEEPBEEP…BEEP]

[Though I would deny it, it is possible that I am jealous or envious. At the rate I am going, I won't be getting anywhere] she stated putting the clipboard back at the end of the bed. Turning toward him, she walked to his bedside on his right side. Staring at his mask contraption, she gave a small and sad smile behind her contamination helmet.

"…" [BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP]

[It comes back every so often…that woman part of me. That part that is unsatisfied, frustrated, and deprived. That's why…I keep burying myself…so I can push them aside. Most of the time it works…but now…] the doctor said then started shaking her head a little. [I wonder why I am telling you this.]

[**BEEP**]

[Hmm?] she said noticing that all the machines were in synced. She watched and listened how the equipment sounded together, came out of sync, then back.

'That is not normal. That would mean there are abnormality readings in one or two of them. They are supposed to be the opposite of the pulse and heart beats. Unless…' the doctor stated then looked down at him.

[Ikari…are you syncing the machines? If you are, then don't do that. It will cause false readings] she stated. After saying that, she heard the machines going back to their usual beat cycles. However, that gave her a distraction. It allowed her to break away from unloading her problems toward a half-conscious, schizophrenic teenager.

[Ikari. If you hear me, sync the machines again] Ritsuko asked. Slowly, she heard the beeps align themselves again. Grabbing the medical clipboard at the end of the bed again, she marked it down as notes. The doctor felt a little better seeing that the male pilot could at least respond in his current state.

'I wonder if this is a sign of progress,' Ritsuko thought looking back at him.

"…" Shinji said breathing heavily and slowly. His mind shifted to overdrive and was making his surroundings and perception haywire. He was straining to make out the faint voices from the white noise that was blaring in his ears. The environment kept changing from the conscious to the two subconscious worlds. It made his vision strobe rapidly see bits and pieces of the realms. At the same time, he would be thrown into a dark abyss were everything around him felt wet, fleshy, pulsating, and rank of blood. It then change to the crayon world, back to reality, back to the abyss with array of lights, to reality, and so on.

Still looking in the same direction to the right, the hollow figure moved to different positions and places around the bed at random. Slowly blinking, his eyes widen a little seeing it hovering over him. From the rapid splicing of images and environments, dirty syringes were merging out of its spiral cone head. Blinking again a little faster, the needles were descending closer and closer to his face. Hearing it make short metal squeaks and bending sounds, he heard his heartbeat pounding in his head. Feeling trapped, he felt his forehead starting to drip with sweat.

[Don't overwork yourself] she said using a small towel to dab off the sweat on his forehead. Seeing his body look tense and trying to contort itself, Ritsuko moved her hand out of the way. Looking down at him, she gently placed a hand on his right shoulder.

[You are safe here Ikari-]

'…_**how-HOW-doEEEEEESSsss it# *%$^f…e…e…l-FEEL $**^#MY(!$&^$SEED!**_' the dark voice deeply chuckled seeing all the soiled syringes from the hollow figure puncture Shinji's right shoulder. The evil voice quivered and moaned from feeling the rusty and contaminated needles burn and infest the area with an acidic solution.

[I will see you later] she said taking her hand away and turning toward the exit. She failed to hear the internal gurgling sounds emitting from the male pilot. Able to withstand the nausea, he had to keep swallowing down the bile that would shoot up into his mouth.

'_**We-wE-WE…WE! WE!…hAvE…SUUUuuucccCCChhh-aBeAuTiFuL…c…o…n…n…e…c…t…i…o…n…M…y…S…e…E…d'**_ the dark clone said in Shinji's mind as all of its mouths were vomiting. Fading away to nothing, the Third Child slowly turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. His environment stopped jumping as rapidly; however, it started swirling with black and red. The place were the syringes punctured were making his skin grow out rapidly and grotesquely.

Backing away and entering the staging area, Ritsuko started removing the contamination suit and helmet. Once out of it and putting it on the hanger, she thought she heard sounds from outside. Looking back at the male pilot, the machines hooked up to him were reading everything normal and beeping correctly. Hearing the sound again, she opened the door.

"…" the doctor said seeing no one outside while closing the door behind her. Blinking and looking down both directions, there wasn't anyone around. Still feeling a suspicion, she headed down the hallway to leave the quarantine area. Remembering when she stayed too long, she didn't want to have a repeat. Passing through the clear heavy blinds, the doctor felt a little bit better.

In the hospital room that used to be occupied by Rayne, its door opened slowly. The person behind it exited and closed the door once in the hallway. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, the individual headed toward the quarantine area. Passing through the clear drapes, the only sound that echoed was from heels clicking on the floor. Reaching to the door and checking the surroundings again, there was no one around.

"…" the Second Child said staring hospital door that had quarantine labeled on it. Frowning at herself from feeling apprehension growing, she shook her head. She straightened out her sundress and checked her ribbons. Feeling everything was good and her mindset was stable, she put her hand on the door handle and turned it.


	65. Ill-Comfort

Chaper 65: Ill-Comfort

Slowly opening the hospital room door, Asuka peered inside.

'Looks relatively the same,' she thought entering quietly. Seeing the patient on the bed and closing the door slowly behind her, the handle barely made a sound. Seeing all the warning signs, equipment, medical supplies, and yellow suits, the environment reminded her of movies she had seen. Going toward the contamination suits, she picked one up.

'…blah…,' Asuka thought grimacing at it. 'Who knows how many people wore it. Bet this thing hasn't been washed…gross.'

'…but…if I am going in there,' she pondered looking at the person lying on the bed. Not able to see details of the patient, she looked back at the suit then at what she was wearing.

'Yeah right,' the Second Child stated in her head. 'If I was wearing my plug suit, then sure. But bare skin and my favorite dress, hell no.'

Putting the contamination suit back on the coat rack quietly, she turned back to look at the surroundings again. The hospital room was dim lit and a little cold. Ignoring them, she heard two sounds. One was the medical machines beeping. The other was a deep, airy, and amplified sound of shallow breathing. Looking back at the other person in the room, she stepped forward toward the first set of heavy and thick plastic drapes.

"…" the redhead said feeling apprehension creeping in. Turning toward the contamination suits, she stopped and shook her head vigorously.

'He can't do anything to you,' Asuka thought turning back forward.

'He is in a strait jacket, strapped to the bed and floor, and has that face mask,' she stated to herself putting on a determined expression.

'He can't do anything to me. Even Misato stated that the number of mind tricks he does has gone down,' she thought and puffed out her chest a little.

'I am the one that is graciously choosing to visit,' the redhead stated in her mind putting a hand on her hip and giving a small smirk. 'I'll make him appreciate it!'

Feeling confident and not afraid, she slowly pushed a couple of drapes away and walked forward. Placing her foot down, the sound of her heel click seemed loud and echoed a little bit. Looking down at her foot oddly then back up, nothing seemed to happen. Tightening her face a little, she slowly walked forward to the bed.

In the chaos that was acting like a rapid strobe light, Shinji felt his mind starting to melt. From the images, the voices, the sounds, the environmental changes, the repetitive reliving of memories, the endless amount of drowning, and the constant brutality, he couldn't say or do anything. Not able to comprehend anymore or make sense of his mind's eye, he resorted to focusing on adapting and accepting it all. As if responding to his change of will, the schizophrenic world intensified. Since then, time seemed to be speeding up until something deafening loud sounded.

"…" Shinji said only able to open his eyes a hair or so. The chaotic and hypnotic world was slowly becoming stable. Forming into the crayon world, parts of it were the dark abyss with the array of lights. Strangely, all the voices and sounds had become quiet. Looking around slowly with his eyes, the outlines of everything was vibrating slowly. Hearing another loud sound, something started to smell as if something was burning. Glancing to his right, it was the figure engulfed in flames.

Walking slowly to the male pilot's bedside, she just stared down at him. He appeared to be sleeping and breathing a bit more slowly than normal. The environment in the room seemed unnerving despite feeling nothing odd, strange, or creepy about it. Straightening out her sundress and rechecking the ribbons in her hair, she looked back at him. Swallowing, she opened her mouth.

"Hey," the Second Child said a little quieter than normal speaking tone. Waiting for a minute or two, nothing happened. Seeing that the medical machines read the same levels, she tried again.

"Hey Third," Asuka said in the same volume again. Waiting for another minute or two, still nothing happened. Feeling apprehension slowly crawl up her back, she tightened her face. Frowning a little, she lifted her left hand.

"Hey! Wake up!" she said sternly and poked his right cheek hard. With the gas mask contraption on him, a majority of his face was covered. Though the Second Child hit a leather part of the face contraption, she felt it gave in then stop hitting his teeth.

"…" Shinji said feeling his eyes open a little more.

The walk inferno thrust a burning hot spike into his right cheek. It instantly melted through his skin, teeth, and scorched the right side of his tongue. Clamping the remaining teeth down murderously, he felt his pain receptors screeching loudly. A large booming migraine instantly manifested causing him to feel nauseated. Despite the suffering the spread all over him, the male pilot felt more awake. Slowly turning his head toward the enflamed figure, it seemed to be the same one as before. Strangely, it was wearing a dress that constantly changed its shape and size. Controlling his breathing, he blinked slowly behind his mask.

"…" Asuka said feeling lost for words for a second. Blinking and looking around her a second, everything looked the same. Staring back at him, she listened to him breath and the aspect that his head was turned toward her. Mentally snapping herself out of her stupor, she thought about what she came to do.

"So, you can respond now," Asuka stated pulling a chair and putting one foot on it. "Good, then my time here won't be useless."

"Listen up Third!" she stated pointing a finger at him. "I have a lot to say to you so don't you fall asleep on me!"

"…" he said not moving and just breathing. Something in his head was causing turmoil. It was as if a rift was occurring.

"Really? Is that all you are going to say to me?" the Second Child asked with a not so pleased face.

"…" the male pilot said as the breathing changed a little. It sounded very airy and quiet. Her face faltered a little thinking that he was actually trying to say something. Looking at him, she moved the chair closer to the bedside. Pushing the drapes that surrounded his bed, she leaned in to be in his personal space.

"What you say?" the redhead ask trying to keep her not pleased face. Butterflies were going in her stomach as a part of her wanted to leave the room. However, her ego was pushing her forward to show dominance and who was the leader of the Eva pilots. Again, she heard the same airy and muffled sounds as if he was trying to repeat himself.

"…" Shinji said feeling himself heat up. The inferno figure was closer to him and he could feel its intense heat. Unable to stop himself from sweating, beads were forming and falling from his forehead. At the same time, the rift had nearly pulled his brain apart. Only a few strains were holding everything together. Trying to figure out why the split was occurring, the fire silhouette got closer.

"What?" Asuka said moving her ear closer. Hearing the Third Child try again, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Geez, I can't understand you. I would hear you better if this pacifier-mask thing wasn't on your mouth and face," she said looking at the mouth contraption. Without warning, she hovered over and started looking around. Seeing something that looks like buttons or grooves, she started feeling around with her hands.

"…!" the male pilot said as the flaming person put its hands on his face. The intense heat was burning and blistering his skin at a rapid rate. Feeling the skin of his remaining cheek balloon and pop, a liquid blood-pus mixture shot out as he was straining to stay conscious. At the same time, he was hearing his voices rapidly battling and talking back and forth.

'_It's her!'_ Sno said excited. _'Quick! Give me control!'_

'_There is too much interference,' _Shinzin said off-hand.

'_Why should we help you to get with her?'_ Shonj asked.

'_We aren't getting our interests back anytime soon,'_ Shoji stated.

'_Yeah…except for blue-boy over there,'_ Shino stated crossing his arms over his chest.

'_You guys are just jealous she seems me every day,'_ Shonj stated with a smug look on his face.

'_I believe based on hours and days spent, mine beats of yours,' _Shoji stated taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a smirk. '_All of yours actually._'

'_Shut up!'_ both Sno and Shonj said angrily.

'_Just get ready,' _Shinzin just shook his head.

'…_**hEhEhEHeHeHe…**_' the evil voice giggled to himself staring down from the ceiling of the hospital room. '_**r…e…j…e…c…t…s…CoMeOuT-cOmEoUt-WH ^&# $%EREEVERY…yyyyyyoooooouuuuuuuaaaaaarrrreeeeee.'**_

'Where is that stupid release button,' Asuka thought starting with gentle pressing and grabbing. Not finding anything, she tried it with more force.

"…" Shinji said feeling his eyes roll backwards from the excruciating pain. His lower jaw had melted off completely. Parts of his upper jaw were singed and blistering. His neck had 3rd degree burns that made breathing hoarse and difficult. The rift in his mind had broke in which he started falling into the pitch black void with no sound. As he was plunging, the last two things he heard was Rana's shout. The other was the evil voice's cackling that echoed in slow motion to nothing.

"Ah, here we go," Asuka stated feeling a button and pressed it. The gears in the mouth contraption whined and pushed the gas mask portion outward a little. Looking at why all of it didn't come out, she saw the head straps of the face cover holding it. Reaching over to the harness buckles on his head, she started loosening each one.

'_**T #h% %A ^&*t…that#^#$THAT-!**_' the evil voice shouted in the male pilot's head. Part of itself slowly descended down like a spider on a web thread. It stopped to be above both of the teen's heads as a black-red eye opened up fully. Its pupil and iris were shaking in place.

'…_**c…o…m…e…CoMe-cOmE-COME-COME!COME!COME!CO! #$^ #$%MEOUT!'**_the dark clone roared with various emotions running through it. Watching as the upper portion of the Third Child's head slowly melt from the inferno figure's hands. Burnt hair, skin, blood, and cranial fluid filled its nostrils making it breath heavy with content. Seeing the blazing silhouette pulling its hands back slowly, Shinji's skull melted to expose the discolored brain.

'…' the evil voice said as its shaking black-red eye squinted into a morbid smile. A black tattered and torn tongue came out of the pupil and licked the whole eye before retracting back in. Feeling a mouth grin widely somewhere on its body, it brought out a couple of tentacle spikes and waited.

'Geez…does he normally sweat a lot?' Asuka thought slowly getting the last buckle loose. Moving herself back a little, she noticed that beads of sweat were falling down around his face cover. The apprehension feeling was fighting its way back as it was telling her to leave.

'Come on. Get a grip,' she thought shaking her head. 'I'm here to pass my boredom and assert who is the best. Then, I'm out of here.'

She reached on the sides of the face cover and slowly pulled it away from his face. Hearing a slight suction, it let go with a quiet pop. Pulling the contraption off his face and setting it down on his chest, she mentally prepared herself.

"Now then Third," she asked turning to his face. "What did…you…?"

"…?"

"…?" the Second Child said feeling her train of thought and mental plan screech to a halt. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she stared in confusion.

"_Hey fire cracker,_" Sno said with a smirk. "_Looks like you are dressed for a date._"

"…?" she said still having a hard time processing what she was seeing.

"_Or did you just come from a blind date?_"

"…what…how…when…" the redhead said with her mouth open slowly looking bewildered.

"_I'd be a staring like that if I were a freak of nature_," Sno said then sighed. "_Are you going to say 'hello' or something or are you going to wait till a fly gets into your mouth?"_

"…" Asuka said moving her mouth a little but nothing came out. Immediately feeling her fear creep in, she got overly angry to combat it. Getting in front of his face, she had a scary expression.

"Who the hell are you?"

"…" he said with a lone raised brow. "_Who the hell do you think I am?_"

"A psycho monster."

"_Yeah? Takes one to know one, right?_"

"Watch it freak! Provoke me and I'll clobber you!" she stated angrily.

"_Ooo-ooo…I am so scared," _Sno said while rolling his eyes. He was immediately slapped in the face hard.

"_Ow!"_ he said grimacing feeling his cheek burn. Turning back at her, he matched her angry expression.

"_That freaking hurt! What the hell butthead!?_"

"…?" Asuka said blinking in surprise and more confused. She knew that this was the dream version of the Third Child; however, she knew that she wasn't sleeping. Going back to her angry expression, she got back in his face.

"Who you calling a butthead you psycho freak!?"

"_I am, idiot! What the hell is your problem?!"_

"You are the problem!"

"_Me? What did I do?"_

"Everything! You took my spotlight, my stage, my fame, and my standing as an Eva pilot. It is I who is the true Eva pilot. The one made to be the best from the beginning. It's me that everyone should be looking up to. Not you!" she said clenching a free hand into a fist.

"You are nothing compared to me! You are just a haphazard that was thrown into piloting. You don't care about anything or have a passion for anything. You didn't even care about piloting. Above everything else, you do weird psycho shit! I'll never acknowledge you, you sick freak! I have had enough of you and dealing with you! All you do is piss me off!" she stated and threw a right cross at his face.

Feeling the punch's impact, Sno's head went right and into the bed pillow. Asuka was about to grab his jaw for another clobber when she saw him not even looking at her. The left corner of his mouth was bleeding a little as his left cheek was getting more bruised. Her mind paused and went blank for a couple of seconds. Seeing tears building up in his copper-red eyes looked offsetting.

"_If…if that is how you feel about me,"_ he said slowly without choking in emotion. "_Then leave."_

"…" the redhead said just blinking.

"_God…damn it,"_ Sno said unable to turn away or rub his eyes. "_To think I thought we…we had something._"

"Something?! Me and you!?" she said in a derogatory manner. She instantly saw his face turn to her with a raw hurt and anger expression. Again, seeing his reaction was startling.

"_That's right! I thought we could have been something together. But how silly of me. I was too dazzled by you. How could an idiot like me meet up to your standards of a man? Isn't that right my friend? You plan on beating the shit out of me to prove it? Well, you have you bitch!"_

"…!?" the Second Child said recoiling away from him and standing back on the floor. How he was talking and saying things with emotion was too new for her. Her brain was still trying to process what was occurring more than comprehending.

"_Go back to being the freaking ace pilot! Go back to that fame you so god damn need! Go back to that piece of shit popularity you crave! GO BACK TO ALL OF THAT! AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"_ Sno shouted at her with tears dripping out of his eyes. Feeling his raw emotions try to open up more, he cringed and turned his head to the left as much as possible.

"…" Asuka said feeling odd seeing him that emotionally hurt. Her insides tightened as her mind started to turn hard. Feeling emotionally affected, the pilot's ego was pushing it away quickly. Her head became downcast as she tried to sort out where she stood with herself. There were too many things going through her mind that made her unable to say something.

"…" Sno said clenching his teeth to not let out any more tears. Oddly, he felt something cold and vile drop onto his cheek. Feeling another, he looked up to the ceiling.

"…!" he said with eyes wide open forgetting the emotional distraught he just experienced.

He heard the other voices trying to call him back, almost as if they were yelling at him. The morbid voice the others talked about was above his head with a huge black-red eye boring at him. The eye squinted and a crude mouth split it open. A hideous and grotesque mouth showed with horrendous breath coming out. Three of its tentacles shot down and impaled three areas of his torso. Immediately, something was being injected in him at an alarming rate making him swell.

'_**T…h…A…T…w…A…s…D…e…L…i…C…i…O…u…S…'**_the dark clone said as the male pilot's body ballooned quickly then exploded. Red and black gore splashed everywhere in the room as pieces of skin and bone scattered around. Grinning inhumanly wide with its eye-mouth, it turned to the other occupant in the room. Seeing the Eva pilot lost in her thoughts, it felt more of its mouths emerge around its form. Once they opened up, they started biting down repetitively at different times. A chorus of teeth clicking filled the room.

'I'm…I'm…I'm…' the Second Child thought blinking and staring at the floor. '…I'm not wrong…I'm not.'

'He's just a figure of imagination…a mind trick…there is no real feelings there…just a dream…a mirage…there is nothing really there…it is just him playing that psycho crap again,' Asuka thought loudly to herself. However, thinking about what he said of having feelings for her was satisfying.

'No,' she thought shaking her head. 'I won't be played or tricked by him. I'll see through that front of his and prove how solid I am.'

"Nice try idiot," Asuka said looking up and putting her hands on her hips. "I won't fall for that. I see through you. Just another immature boy like I thought."

"Jeez, this was a waste of time coming here," she said turning around and heading toward the door. Passing through the heavy curtains, she went to the door. Putting her hand on the hand, she looked back with an unpleased face.

"I'll say it again, stay out of my way Third," she stated then opened the room door. Exiting and closing the door, she felt her facial expression drop quickly. Looking back at the door, she felt an emotion building. Turning and leaving, she exited out of the quarantine area.

'Nothing happened…I said what I wanted…I proved a point,' she thought walking down the hospital hallways toward the exit. As she continued, her pace started getting slower. Going down to a small walk, she kept staring at the ground. Despite telling herself over and over that what she did was good, what he said about regarding about them having something didn't go away.

'…it's…it's almost like…I liked hearing that…'

'_NO! Kaji is the only man I see,' _her ego stated in her head.

'_The Third Child is your rival! You can't show him weakness!_' her competitive self voiced.

'_That's right! That idiot can't meet up to Kaji's standards!'_

'_He's a weakling!' _

'_He's a nobody!'_

'_He is nothing more than psychotic drone!'_

'_Besides, Wonderdoll fawns all over him!' _a jealous voice piped in which seemed to grip the female pilot more. _'They were made for each other because both act like obedient dolls! That jerk never gives me a second glance!'_

'_I'll show everyone that I am not a doll!' _a child voice shouted in her head. Blinking from the last thought that went through her head, Asuka found herself outside.

"Are you wanting to go back home Pilot Souryu?" a security guard asked. Seeing her nod, he called on the walkie for an escort vehicle. While she waited, her mind kept repeating what he said. Rubbing her arms, goosebumps of something other than apprehension appeared.

Outside of the wedding reception party, two people were getting some fresh air. However, one of them was having a little difficulty to walk. In order to prevent her from falling, the other was piggy-backing the lavender haired woman for the time being.

"ugggh…" Misato said.

"Please don't throw up on my back," Kaji said looking back to see the young woman have a semi-sick looking face.

"I think I had one too many."

"You were like that back then too."

"…" the Major said with a grunt. "You need a shave."

"Right, right."

"I think I can walk now," she stated as he stopped and lowered her down. Her feet touched the cold pavement sending her a shiver from her toes and up her legs. Though unpleasant, it made her feel a bit more awake. Both continued walking as she carried her heels.

"Have I changed?" she asked looking at the ground.

"You look pretty."

"…" the Major said continuing to walk. "That time when I said we should go our separate ways due to having someone else…it was a lie…you know?"

"I didn't."

"When I was searching for what happened to my father, you came around. You were like him…in turn, I got scared…of you…myself…everything. Despite hating him at the time, I became enamored with a man that resembles him."

"…" Kaji said holding a neutral face.

"Going to NERV was an attempt to run away from everything; however, my father was part of it too…oops," she said flattering a step, but recovered.

"You selected that path."

"No-No. I wanted to run away from everything and my father. Instead of choosing my own path, I became a coward…Sorry, I am like this because I am drunk," she stated stopping seeing someone stand in the distance of them.

"That's enough," Kaji said and stopped. He looked up to see Misato have a confused expression and looking at something. He turned and froze.

"_**FeElInG…l…i…k…e…A cHiLd-CHI! $^ $LD!CHILD!**_" the silhouette stated. NERV's investigator recognized the voice, but the Major didn't. It reminded her of someone else.

"I am a…kid," she said with a downcast head.

'It's the one from the police video!?' Kaji thought with sweat dripping down his face. The figure stepped forward a little but half its face was in the shadows. What was creeping the special investigator out was the numerous odd body shapes forming and moving in the shadows. The red irises and malice grin on its face were seen from afar giving Kaji fear.

"I thought…you would be similar to me Shinji…but, you weren't…not even close…you embraced everything…no matter what was done to you…and continued to walk by yourself."

"_**p-p-p-p-p-ooooooor…r…r…r…LaDy. LoAtHiNgIn-se-sel-el-el-ellllllllfffffff-pityPiTyPITY!…heeeeeeeeheehe.**_"

"I am a foul woman/_**I AM A FOUL WOMAN.**_"

"What the?" Kaji said stepping back as the evil version of the male pilot mimicked Misato's voice. However, it used its aura of malice and vileness with the tone. It seemed like someone's self-hatred talking to them outside of their mind.

"I depend on a man only in this drunken state."

"_**I MIGHT HAVE MADE USE OF YOU SEVERAL TIMES!"**_

"I hate myself!" the Major said out loud feeling herself tensing up.

"_**I hAtE mYsElF…IIIIIIII-hhhhhaaaa $#^ $^ $ttttteeeeee…m…y…S…E…L…f…**_"

"That's enough!" Kaji shouted at the teen silhouette. However, the figure didn't. He could see now both of its red eyes were now slits with an inhumanly wide grin. The teen silhouette's words started changing from mimicking Misato's voice to its deranged and distorted tone.

"_**I HATE MYSELF!**_"

"_**I LOATH MYSELF!**_"

"_**I FEAR MYSELF!**_"

"_**I HURT MYSELF!**_"

"_**I DESPISE MYSELF!**_"

"_**I RUN AWAY FROM MYSELF!**_"

"_**I KILL MYSELF!**_"

"STOP! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kaji shouted in anger pulling out his firearm and pointing at the figure.

In a blink, the silhouette was gone, but a demented giggle was heard. Breathing hard to calm down, he quickly put his pistol away and turned to Misato. Her head was still downcast and was still tense. Noticing and getting close to her, he looked at her face. He saw that she wasn't in fear of what occurred.

"Uhhhh…" she said with a hiccup and fell to her knees.

'She's out,' he said catching her before she fell on her face.

Looking back at where the silhouette stood, he shook his head from still feeling the intense apprehension generated from it. Getting the Major on his back again, he continued carrying her to her apartment while cautiously scanning for any more signs of the male pilot.

Sometime after the Second Child left the medical facility at NERV, a visitor came into the building. Still in her school uniform, she walked to the receptionist's desk. Walking passed it, the employee at the desk never lifted her head from the paperwork she was doing. Heading toward a nearby elevator, she pressed the door button. The elevator opened with no one inside of it. Entering and selecting a certain level, she stood in front of the doors as they closed. Going down, she looked at her school bag. Thinking about what was inside, the lift stopped and sounded that the floor has been reached.

"…" the blue-haired female teen said blinking. Looking forward, she proceeded out of the elevator. Walking down the hallway and making a left, she reached the quarantine barrier area. Not even stopping, she pushed the heavy plastic drapes out of the way. Walking down the hallway, she spotted the door she wanted. Standing in front of it, she knocked.

"Ikari?" she asked hearing faint beeps of the medical machines. "Excuse me. I am coming in."

Entering and closing the door, Ayanami turned toward the patient in the room. Seeing him lying down still, she placed her bag on the stand. Putting on the yellow contamination suit and helmet, she felt that all steps were taken to be sealed. Grabbing her bag, she passed through the staging area blinds. Something seemed off seeing him clearer.

"…!?" she said noticing that his face cover and gas mask contraption were pulled off. Immediately going to his bedside and pushing the 2nd set of drapes away, her eyes widen in surprise.

[Ikari?] Rei said placing her bag on the bed and looking closer at his face. There was a trickle of blood coming out the left corner of his mouth that was bruised. He was shallowly breathing and had his eyes closed. Unable to comprehend why someone would go so far as to attack him, the female teen looked for a first aid kit. Finding one on the wall, she retrieved disinfect and a cleaning cloth.

Coming back to his bedside, she dabbed as much blood off his face. Seeing the trail of it had gone down his jaw and neck, she began to clean it. Finished and looking back at him, her eyes widen with fright. The disinfectant and cleaning cloth in her hands were clenched tighter as she stared at his neck.

[…!?] she said seeing a long gash. It started from the underside of his left jaw and trailed down his neck. Though he had a tight collar around the base of his neck, the cut seemed to continue.

'…who…who would do this?' she thought feeling upset, scared, and confused. Looking at the cleaning cloth, she felt her face tighten looking at the color. However, the amount of blood on it was not much. It started to make her wonder and calm down a little.

'If Ikari had gotten this recently, there would be a pool of blood and his life would be grave if not addressed quickly. Given the bruise on his face, someone just hit him recently to cause the blood to come out. Therefore, the gash is not real.'

Feeling less emotional charged from her logic, she walked away from his bedside. Placing the disinfectant back in the first aid kit, she threw the blood stain cloth in the trash. Thinking about what to do next, her plan of thoughts and actions for coming here were blank. Shaking her head and thinking about what she made, it came back to her. Going back to his bedside, Rei grabbed her school bag from the bed. Pulling the nearby chair to her, she sat down and placed the bag on the floor.


	66. Hidden Place

Chapter 66: Hidden Place

[Evening Ikari…how are you feeling?] Ayanami asked quietly looking at his injured face. Feeling her face tighten, she glanced at her school bag. Finding that as her point of continuing the conversation, she turned back to him. Though it seemed like he was sleeping, the First Child felt he was paying attention. Opening her bag up, she saw the two items.

[I was asked at school today to give you this. Horaki, Suzuhara, and Aida all got you a get well box," Rei said picking up a box. The beeps on the machine didn't change much; however, she saw his head slowly turn to her direction a little. His eyes didn't open and his breathing stayed the same. It gave her a sense that he was somewhat conscious.

Shinji heard a door opened in the distance when it seemed like only a second ago it closed. Instead of a fiery heat, a raging blizzard came in. Only the sensation of it being cold registered in his ripped apart mind. Seeing a horizon line of white appeared, it seemed to give him his senses back a little. Looking between narrow eyes, he saw snow surrounding him. Seeing something lurking to his right, it was a familiar figure of the icy silhouette.

The figure had its large red eye pupils staring down at him. It slowly sank itself a little to be somewhat closer to eye level. As it leaned forward, it brought another blanked of snow and icy gusts of wind. Slowly, two objects started merging out of its body. One was the shape of a beating human heart and the other was a spherical red ball that was pulsating. Shinji could feel the vibrations from the two crimson objects.

"I…got you a get well box as well," Ayanami said setting the classmates' box on the bed. Reaching into her bag, she picked up the other one and felt odd holding it.

"I do not know if the items are similar to our classmates' box. I asked for help from an employee at the convenience store that is near Major Katsuragi's apartment…I hope it is…adequate."

Looking at the Third Child, she grimaced again. Though he turned his head a little toward her, not seeing his eyes or hearing his voice made her feel a little depressed. The bruise mark and the small amount of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth made her feel upset again. She downcast her head as she tried to sort out what she want to do or accomplish.

'What can I do for Ikari?' Rei thought staring at the get well boxes in her hands.

'_There is nothing you can do for that lilim,'_ her second self voiced in her head.

'…'

'_Why help a lilim of anguish?'_

'Ikari does not bring pain,' she thought coldly.

'_Both lilims of that name are from the same shade._'

'Both have aided me when I have struggled.'

'_Both have blood of lilims on their hands…one more than the other.'_

'I have not seen the Commander kill.'

'_You choose to be blind. That lilim's offspring has slaughtered many including our own kind.'_

'…' Ayanami said with icy eyes.

'_Its mind is broken with many essences. All are damned.'_

'…' Rei thought clenching her teeth together.

'_I have told you before…avoid this lilim. It will end us.'_

'How are you so certain that Ikari will end us?'

'…'

'How is he a threat in his current confinements?'

'…'

'How can he do anything with a broken mind?'

'_This lilim possesses a will of death. He will bring an end to everything including himself.'_

'…' she thought narrowing her eyes at the inner voice. 'Show me.'

'…_no…'_

'Why?'

'_That lilim's mind is not a safe place to venture into.'_

'I will be the judge of that.'

'_Foolish child. That place is nothing but damnation.'_

'If it means I will be able to communicate with Ikari again, I do not care.'

'…_possessing human emotions has made you weak and blind…'_ the inner voice stated fading away.

Blinking, Rei looked around to find herself in Shinji's hospital room. Looking at the time, a few minutes have passed by and she was still holding onto her get well box. Setting it aside, a feeling washed over. Looking at him lying down, the feeling became an urge. Carefully moving the drapes away, she fixed them to keep them from returning back. Putting a support hand on the bed, she leaned close to his face.

[Ikari…I…want to comfort you…may I?] she asked quietly feeling nervous.

"…_** #$^ $ARE$ ^#$^…YOU… $^ %& $COLD?**_" the snow-icy figure asked in a high pitched and haunting voice.

The figure's voice didn't sound like it was from the dark clone. Slowly moving his gaze passed the ice figure, the evil voice's body was still on the ceiling. It had numerous bloody mouths grinning inhumanly wide with thousands of black-red eyes on its body looking at him. Re-focusing on the cold figure, it had moved to hover above Shinji's face as the large red pupils were boring down at him. Its inside was pulsating faster giving a slow strobe effect. The blizzard surrounding them seemed to intensify. Looking down from its face, he could see it was still holding onto the two red pulsating objects.

"_**AnSwErItMySeEd…L…e…t…s…h…a…v…e…a…F…e…S…t…I…v…A…l**_" the evil voice whispered in fading distortion.

At the same time, Shinji felt one of its tentacles pierce the underside of his right foot. It squirmed, squeezed, wiggled, and slithered its entire form through his foot and spread everywhere in his body. In a matter of seconds, the Third Child felt his senses go into turmoil again. Feeling the dark clone's flesh rubbing, clawing, and gripping his insides made him twitch and sick. Feeling his neck muscles get stabbed and pierce with its vile form, the evil voice chuckled in a monstrous slow tone.

"…" Rei said as she saw a very slow and shallow nod of his head. A small smile crept on her face as she thought about lying down next to him. Thinking about what was around her head, the second self sternly told her to not do what she was thinking.

'…' Ayanami thought as she slowly went back to standing at the bedside. Putting both hands on the securing connectors for the helmet, she unlocked and twisted it.

'_You are making a grave mistake_,' the other voice in her head stated unpleased.

'…' the First Child said removing the helmet. Placing it on the chair, she turned to the Third Child. Carefully climbing onto the bed, she laid down next to him. Turning to face him on her side, she looked down at his right arm. Not able to hug his arm like she did before, she looked back up at him.

'There are more scars,' she observed seeing that there were some from the back of his neck. Stating to herself that those were imaginary as well from removing the helmet, they didn't bother her. Scooting as close as possible, and placed her right hand on his heart. Placing her head on his pillow, he was still facing upward from when she called him.

"…" Rei said moving her right hand to his face. Gently pulling, his head turned so his right side was on the pillow. Seeing him facing her, she placed her hand back where it was before. Moving her face forward a little, both their foreheads were slightly touching. Feeling a warming sensation slowly go through her, the female pilot started feeling relaxed. Not realizing how tired she really was, her eyes slowly closed.

"…?" she said after lethargically opening her eyes a little. Still feeling very tired, her eyelids slowly closed then plunged into a state of slumber. In front of her face, the male pilot was wide awake with twitching facial expressions. One half of his face was looking pleasantly at her with a blue color eye. The other half was grinning evilly at her with a blood oozing black-red eye.

'_I know what will make her feel relaxed and entertained!'_ Shonj thought gazing at the First Child.

'…_**hehehe…hahaha…YYYeeessSSS * #$!#L-L-L-LLLLLLLLLLLLLet'sssssssssssssssssss…a…L…l…all-AlL-ALLGOTOTHATDAMNATION!HAHA!HAHAHA!#% *# $%' **_the evil voice shouted in vile mirth till screeching extremely loud in the Third Child's head.

'…?' Shinji thought wondering what was going to happen. All the sudden, he felt like the room was falling. The straps that were on the jacket and bed started breaking apart. Feeling his senses come back to him fully, he blinked a couple of times and sat up slowly. Looking at his hands and opening and closing them, they seemed fine. Looking at his hospital gown, it was trying to up to the ceiling as well as the bed sheets.

Blinking in confusion, he turned to find that the First Child was not near him. Looking down at the ground, the hospital room itself was web cracking severely. Hearing it rapidly crack more, the room shattered into a million pieces. Even the bed he was on and the equipment around him exploded as well.

Going into a free fall and increasing in acceleration to unknown depths, the dark abyss started showing images of disorder and chaos as before. Images of the past and present became fluid in front of him and in his mind's eye. All of his senses were becoming hyperactive with each memory flowing through the space. Despite resisting it for so long and attempting to block out the sounds and visions, it was to no avail. No matter which orientation of position he took, the images kept flooding his senses making him severely disoriented and incapacitated.

Suddenly, a distant haunting light pierced through the images. It kind of twinkled, emitting waves that would dull out the invading memories. Slowly, the images were spiraling passed him leaving streaks of images. Even light was bending and leaving a tail line going by him. Eventually, the images and lights faded away until only the glowing illumination was in the dark abyss. Blinking and looking up, there was something approaching. It gave the impression of wooden planks lined up. Changing his position, his speed didn't decrease as he slammed viciously into the wooden platform.

"…?" the Third Child said opening his eyes and blinking. Looking slightly confused, he stood up slowly. Seeing no damaged done to himself or the wooden platform, he tilted his head a little. Ignoring the how and why for now, he looked around himself in the dark abyss. Slowly, his eyes started adjusting to the environment and details were becoming clearer to his sight.

'A peer?' he thought slowly walking from the end of it.

Walking down the length of the wooden platform, he could see that it was long abandoned. Many cracks, missing planks, rotting ropes, and trash and debris littered around. There were no ships or boats stationed along the peer's length. At the other end of the platform, there was a small cottage with its windows smashed. Reaching it and looking inside, he could only see darkness. Nothing good or bad radiated from it. Trying the door handle, it was locked.

Not pursuing it any further, he looked down at the ground seeing pale sand. Reaching down and grabbing it, the grains fell through his fingers and smelled of dry stone. Turning around to look at the water, there wasn't any. Looking passed the end of the peer that he started from, it was a dark space of emptiness. No light shined or reflected from its depths of blackness. Feeling a presence floating relatively nearby, he turned around. The landscape ahead of him was clearing up enough to see.

In the distance, there seemed to be something large and flashy. Bright lights filled the horizon and above casting colors of haze, spotlights, and shadows all around. Faint sounds of carnival music from amusement rides could be heard. Looking up from where he stood, the sky was covered in darkness like a thick overcast blanketing the entire area. Recognizing the morbid presence, the male pilot blinked and looked toward the distance array of lights.

"_**C-o-M-e…jo-jo-j-in-in-innnnnnnn! $*THE!(%^ %*#$FUN!**_" the evil voice stated in dark enthusiasm. "_**you-yOouUU-mu-m-m-m-mus-s-s-s-s-t-t-t DrEsS fOr ThE o…C…c…A…s…I…o…N**_"

With one step forward, Shinji felt clothes on him. Looking down, it was his old butler uniform. White dress shirt, black blazer, black slacks, and a waist apron. The polished black tanker boots that shined dimly were on his feet. Curious, he reached into the apron. The pouch did not bulge with his hand in it or the number of items that he felt in there. Grabbing something with a handle, he pulled it out. It was his FN-9 pistol with the .50 cal barrel.

"…" the male teen said with a stoic face and blinked. He heard the dark clone laughing in the distance as it kept fading in and out. Looking around to see where the evil voice was at, he couldn't see it around the peer. Deciding to move onward, he put the pistol back in his apron. It strangely disappeared in the pouch; however, reaching back in, he could grab it.

'…how peculiar…' Shinji said turning to the beginning of a walkway road on the ground. He started walking on it in the direction of the colorful lights. Only walking a small distance, an abandon amusement park entrance came up. The ground had signs of being worn and torn. Structures from the entrance were in rough shape with plants growing out of them or dying.

"…" he said looking up to see if a sign could be read. Seeing most of it rotted away, he looked back forward and entered. A strange sense of déjà vu took over as he continued. His feet seemed to be retracting steps. While the Third Child walked, he kept getting the feeling that he has seen this before.

Rei opened her eyes to the dream void environment that she visits when sleeping. She was on a platform with a sea of LCL around her. Turning to her right, there were ripples coming from a source in the liquid. Going to the edge of the platform, a silhouette of herself slowly emerged from the orange sea. It kept its head downcast and leaned forward a little to let the arms hang.

"_You did not heed my warnings,"_ it said with only the torso above the LCL.

"If I can help Ikari, I would like to try," Ayanami stated back unfazed.

"_I have told you,"_ the silhouette stated with agitation. "_That lilim is nothing. It doesn't serve our purpose."_

"…" Ayanami said with a stoic face, not fazed by her double figure.

"_Do you even understand the gravity of going into a lilim's mind? Especially with one that is in a constant distorted vortex."_

"…" The First Child repeated its words in her head, but continued to remain stoic. "I do not care."

"_Is this what you heart desires?"_ the clone asked in a mocking and disapproval tone.

"I…believe so…it tells me to communicate with him even if it means going into his mind."

"_Foolish,"_ the figure said turning to a smug look. "_You will never come back. I will take over and finish what you failed to complete."_

"We shall see," Rei said continuing to remain emotionless.

"_Consider your visit to that lilim's mind an early grave from the start. Therefore, give me control," _the second self demanded.

"No."

"…_very well…"_ it stated then slowly sank back in the LCL. "_I will be watching you fall and fail. When you perish, I will possess you and free myself."_

Rei narrowed her eyes till the figure completely submerged into the orange sea. A shallow glow engulfed her and blinded her for a couple of moments. Something of a ping resonated through her mind as if a needle was inserted into her head. It caused her vision to become static for a couple of seconds before it was back to the surrounding glow. When the light started fading, she blinked and took a look of her surroundings. It was a long dark hallway with doors on either side of the walls.

'…a hospital?' she thought then started walking. 'Where is here?'

Suddenly, she kicked a small pebble and heard it splash into a puddle. Stopping, she looked straight forward and blinked from being a little startled. The hallway ahead looked destroyed and bloody. Doors were broken into pieces with some lying on the ground or barely hanging onto its hinges. A good majority of the ground was unearthed. Slashes and holes littered the walls, ceiling, and ground. Small amounts of blood were pooled from area giving the hallway a noticeable iron scent. Avoiding stepping on any loose gravel, the color of the hallway started to get redder from a light shade to darker hues.

The further she went, the atmosphere became thick and moist. It made the First Child nauseated and grimace from seeing crimson ooze out from every cut and hole in the passageway. Holding her nose and covering her mouth, she continued down. She felt herself gagging a little from the aroma intensifying to something grotesque, vile, and decay. About to stop and go back, there was a dancing array of lights up ahead. Looking at where it was within the hallway, it was coming from a hole in the wall.

"…" Rei said feeling herself sick and her skin clammy. The doorway was surrounded by a sea of flowing blood from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Stepping stones were the only things leading the colorful light display. Looking back, her eyes widen to see a dark abyss behind her. Quickly hopping onto the stepping stones, she reached the small area that was in front of the doorway. Up close, the lights were coming out of a hole in the wall as if an explosion occurred. Looking down, there was a sign post with an arrow.

[Mega-Carnival. Where the fun never sleeps!]

'A carnival?' Ayanami thought looking towards the hole.

The hairs on the back of her neck instantly rose feeling an evil and vile presence to her right. Knowing who it belonged to, the aura's intensity was tenfold. Feeling frozen in place with fear and horror, she began shaking uncontrollably. About to slowly look to her right in fear, the hallway rotated 90 degrees. The hole in the wall became the floor and she fell straight into it. Rotating back to its original position, a thousand of cackles raged throughout the passageway causing it rumble.

"…_**hehehe…heeheehee…hEeEeHeEeEhEeEe…WHATAREYOUDOINGREJECTS!**_" the evil voice shouted in both laughter and rage.

Thousands of tentacles rushed into the passageway. Each appendage attempted to grab rubble and material when they were floating by themselves. Stopping and just watching, the hole in the wall was getting repaired. In quick time, what damage was there was now fixed with the door still opened. The dark clone materialized holding onto the door and stared in front of him. The passageway before was now gone. Laughing hysterically, it slowly shut the door and heard it locked.

"…" the dark clone said with a toothy grin as it descended in the flow of blood around the door. Once submerged, the hue of the pool became darker and morbid.

Sliding through a tunnel, Rei tried stopping herself; however, the walls were too slick to grip anything. For some strange reason, it felt like she was on a steep enclosed slide. Lights of different colors were coming as she saw the end. Sliding to a stop at the end, a couple of firecrackers went off as carnival music sounded.

"…!?" the First Child said in surprise from all the lights, sounds, and drastic change from what she was just in.

"_Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Mega-Carnival!" _a loudspeaker sounded. "_A fun place where the fun never sleeps! With a mass length and width of four football fields, you'll find any type of fun you can imagine! Come and try them all! You'll be entertained for days on end!"_

"…A…carnival?" Rei said slowly calming down enough to become stable.

Once she felt ready, she slowly got up and dusted herself a little. Looking in front of her was a grand entrance to what looked like a massive carnival. It seemed even bigger than the one she had dreamt of before. Looking around, the slide behind her was gone and replaced with a thick forest. Looking between the trees, all she could see was darkness. Turning around toward the entrance, she felt off for some reason. Looking down, she wasn't in her school uniform. A pale blue kimono was wrapped around her with a small hand bag.

'…is this what Ikari wants me to be in?' she thought tilting her head and looking at herself.

'…it feels…adequate,' Rei concluded before walking up to the entrance.

The masked attendant welcomed her and pointed to the ticket band around her wrist. It allowed entry to the carnival all day long. Nodding her head, she walked through another tunnel that led to a main carnival area. On the other end, the vibrancy of an amusement park came alive. Stands of different types flourished. Either way she looked, things were stretched far and wide as she could see. It took her a few moments to collect herself from taking in how massive the inside was. Seeing and going to a site layout board, she blinked a couple of times.

'This is quite massive. This first area alone is as big as Terminal Dogma,' she thought seeing the dimensions to scale written on the site map.

The whole site was broken up into themed sections of the seasons. It gave the four portions of the entire site a sense of going throughout the year with its distinct characteristics. Not knowing where to start, she looked to the left and right from the board. An interesting observation she noticed was the amount of people around. If this was Ikari's subconscious mind, people shouldn't be that detailed. However, the participants in the carnival as well as the stall attendants had every feature. Deciding to travel left, she started walking down observing the surroundings.

In the abandoned amusement park, Shinji dusted himself after entering an information center. Looking around, there was no one in sight. What littered inside was strays of paper everywhere and broken equipment. Going to the main desk, cob webs littered all over it. Stopping a feet or so away, an evil vibe resonated from the counter. Leaping backwards a few steps, ceiling trap doors swung open.

Three figures were dropped; however, each one of them was lynched with bags over their heads. The filthy and naked men flailed around trying to grab or kicking anything while making choking sounds. Stopping suddenly, they slowly turned to the Third Child's direction. Moaning loudly, they reached out for him as their arms swiped the air between them.

"…" Shinji said staring at them staying in place as their legs tried to walk forward.

A loud gear sounded from above the ceiling. It made grinding noises against something till a loud snap was heard. The three lynched men got whiplashed back up to the ceiling with each one getting their neck's snapped. Watching the openings in the ceiling close and fade away, Shinji just blinked then left the building. Once outside, something was illuminating the entire area with a hint of red. Seeing no red lights on around, he looked up at the black sky. A red moon was seen.

"…" Shinji said staring a little at the satellite. "Is that you sir?"

A chorus of innocent giggles came in waves then faded away. Nodding to the red moon, he turned back to the pathway and continued walking. After a short distance passing the information center, a board came into view. Stopping in front of it, the accumulated dust and grit on it made seeing the information difficult. Looking in his apron, he pulled out paper towels and a cleaner. Not questioning the logic behind the waist apron, the male pilot started cleaning the board.

When he was done, the information on the board could be read clearly. From what it said, his location was off the carnival site map. He was in the old carnival named, "Neo-Seed". The newer carnival that was multiple times bigger had two names. One that was printed was "Castoff Island" which had a line through it. "Mega-Carnival" was written in. A suspicion came feeling that the titles held a deeper meaning, but he couldn't understand or think why. Seeing that the direction of the bigger carnival was south-east of where he was, he headed in that direction.

Walking down the pathway a bit, the boy kept seeing familiar things around him; however, he didn't know why nor recall why. Something about how abandon, rundown, and dysfunctional it looked seemed oddly comforting. Looking back forward, a figure was seen in the distance. It was sitting with its knees up on the bench with their head resting on their knees. Getting closer, the figure started to become more defined. Stopping a distance away, it turned out to be a female close to his age wearing a dark magenta kimono. There was a pony tail on the back of the head with a flower-like hair band. Blinking at who the individual was, he approached the female.

"_Who goes there?"_ she said coldly hugging herself tighter.

"Greetings Miss Rana. Are you—" he began to say when he was quickly embraced by her. Before finishing his first sentence, her head shot up and quickly went toward him. Hugging him gave her an instant sense of relief. The male pilot blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Miss Rana, what's wrong?"

"_I thought," _she said gripping his blazer. "_I wouldn't be able to see you again."_

"It has been difficult for me to collect myself after the shattering event."

"_I know…I can't help you much either. I—"_ Rana stated then stopped feeling two arms go around her softly and shaking.

"It is alright. I can't do much about it either. Thank you for your concern."

"…" she said smiling and kept hugging him more. Rana felt him start to shake violently in which she let go and stepped back a little. His body was twitching before slowly easing down. Throughout the episode, his face remained stoic. The action made her smile.

"_You are amusing Shinji."_

"…I see," he said with a blink. "Did you pick that kimono Miss Rana?"

"_This?" _she said then did a complete turn in it. "_I woke up with this on…what do you think?"_

"It looks nice on you."

"_Thank you,"_ Rana said smiling and putting her hands behind her. "_By the way, what is this place?"_

"Other than being an abandoned amusement park?"

"_Mmm-hmm."_

"…" he said turning to one of the entrances that lead deeper into the abandon amusement park. Thinking about it, he could recall memories clearly that weren't altered, distorted, or foggy. It felt strange to do so. Blinking in awkwardness, his other voices were not around or in his head. Pushing it aside and remembering what this place was, he spoke.

"It was a place I had a pleasant time."

"_But," _Rana said looking around the deserted and broken park. "_There is nothing here."_

"Correct."

"_Correct?"_ she stated with a confused face and saw him motion to their surroundings with his hand.

"A place with nothing, abandoned, and deserted allowed me to be myself without repercussions from others."

"_Really?" _she asked seeing him nod. Stepping closer to him, "_could…you show me what you did when you were here?"_

"…" Shinji said blinking a little.

He looked a little lost before slowly nodding his head. Looking at the pathway towards the central portion of the old park, Rana saw it looked more run down, thrashed, and eerie. There were many rides and buildings that she could see that looked a bit murky and concerning. Foreboding came over as she turned to him to ask a question. A deranged giggle sounded quietly somewhere a bit behind him.

"…" she said instantly looking back. Looking out of her peripheral vision, Shinji slowly turned around and was scanning the area.

"_He's here…isn't he?"_

"Yes," Shinji said finding out where he was. Hearing it whisper in his head, the pilot just blinked in acknowledgment. Turning to her, she looked at him with slight tension.

"Shall we go Miss Rana?" he asked gesturing toward the west side of the old carnival.

"…_okay…_" Rana said after blinking. She walked beside him and both headed deeper into the park. In the shadow of a nearby tree, the evil voice created eye slits. They opened up to have large black-red eyes appear. Watching them head toward the center of the dead park, a crude mouth opened. Widely grinning and creating white noise, the eyes glanced over at the bigger carnival.

"…_**t…H…e…C…h…A…s…E…be-be-beeeeeeeee! &*(GINNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!**_" the evil voice stated as it echoed far and wide. Submerging back into the shadow, the red moon pulsated weakly.


	67. Playgrounds

Chapter 67: Playgrounds

"I'm home," Asuka said arriving back at her apartment. Hearing no one respond, she looked down at the floor. There still wasn't any shoes from the other two roommates.

"…" she said removing her heels. Getting them off, she picked them up and went to her room. Changing back to her home clothes, she went into the living room. The TV was turned off and the penguin was not there. Hearing a slight splash of water from the bathroom, the Second Child knew where Pen-Pen was and doing.

Heading toward the couch, she sat down and picked up the remote. Turning on the TV, she changed the channel from National Geographic to a cartoon show. Sitting Indian style, she grabbed a couch pillow. Holding onto it, she wondered when the two would get back. Several minutes passed by as the cartoon show kept her distracted enough from thinking about other things. Hearing a familiar sound of something unlocking, she turned her head to the entrance hallway.

"…" Asuka said hearing the front door open with heavy footsteps entering the apartment. The door closed followed by someone kicking shoes off then walking.

"Misato, is that you?" she asked squeezing the pillow a little more.

"Not quite, but she is here," Kaji said rounding the corner. The Second Child's mood turned around as she expressed a happy face.

"Kaji! What are you doing here?" she asked getting off the couch and going to where he was.

"Putting this friend to bed," he said going toward Misato's room.

"…zzz…zzz…" the Major said on his back.

"It is rather late don't you think?" the female teen asked watching and following him.

"That it is," he said as he entered the hallway to both female's rooms and headed toward the Major's room. Opening the door, he entered with the female pilot standing at the doorway. She watched him go to Misato's futon and lower her down.

"There we go," Kaji said putting Misato down and placing a blanket over her.

"…" the lavender haired female muttered then curled into a ball. She moved to face away from him. Smirking a little at her, he stood up.

"Maybe you should stay the night?" Asuka asked with her hands together behind her back. Watching him walk toward her, she backed up a little. Closing the door behind him, he gave a small smile.

"Appreciate the thought," the investigator said turning down the hallway and heading for the front door. "But I would look silly going to work tomorrow in a suit."

"I wouldn't mind," Asuka stated following him. Reaching the front door, she watched as Kaji put his shoes on. Once ready, he stood up and opened the front door. Stepping out, he turned to her and gave a tired smile.

"Take care of yourself and her Asuka. Night," he said before closing the door.

"Night," she said hearing the front door lock mechanism engaged. Staring at it, her face slowly changed to a frown. She could smell the perfume that Misato was wearing on him. Turning around, she walked back to her guardian's room. Standing in front of it, she opened the door enough to see her. Staring down at the woman's balled up sleeping position, many thoughts were going through her head.

"…" the red-head said narrowing her eyes. Ignoring what her thoughts were saying, she closed the door quietly. Walking away from the door, she headed back to the couch. Sitting back down, she brought her knees up. Placing the pillow between her thighs and chest, she hugged her thighs and rested her chin on the cushion.

"Kaji, you jerk," she said quietly and changed the channel.

Flipping through a couple, she stopped at a show that was a popular gossip topic at school. It featured the main character as a wealthy daughter in a kingdom. The current episode had a noble that the daughter was infatuated with. Always trying to find ways to address the other character's attention, nothing seemed to get to him. Despite all the attempts and failures, the daughter's butler supported her efforts. Asuka unconsciously held onto the pillow more looking at the butler intently.

"…" she said as she continued watching till sleep overtook her.

After walking a bit down and observing the stalls and people, The First Child thought that the male pilot's memory of everything was uncannily detailed. Not only that, the environment and surroundings felt realistic enough to forget that this was just a dream. Blinking, she remembered the small handbag hanging around her wrist. Looking inside, there were a couple of items as well as money.

"…" Rei said blinking then looking at the stalls around. Seeing one that served drinks, she walked over to it. Getting a bottle of iced tea, she paid the person behind it.

"_My! That kimono looks lovely on you dear. Are you her by yourself or are you on a date with someone?" _ the elder attendant asked.

"…?" Rei said blinking in surprise that the person talked to her. Realizing what the senior woman said to her, she felt embarrassed.

"T-Thank you…I am here by myself."

"_Really? My goodness. I am surprised that some boy hasn't swoon on you already,"_ the lady said smiling. "_Be careful with the boys here my dear...they come in packs."_

"I see," Ayanami said bowing. "Goodbye."

She saw the elder wave goodbye at her then she continued down the path. She didn't see when the lady opened her eyes, one of them was black and red. The First Child walked a bit before stopping to take a drink. Not thinking that the beverage would taste like anything, she tasted iced tea.

'This subconscious realm is…oddly real,' she thought staring at her drink before screwing the cap back on it.

Shaking off her thoughts, the vendor stands on the right side of the pathway ended. Looking at open space, it was the first carnival ride she had seen up close. It was a merry-go-round. A few children were on it going around as the machine was sounding its music while spinning. Parents and people were standing around it watching as others were walking around it. Beyond the ride, there were three directions she could take.

Looking at the people around, all seemed to be having a fun time. Deciding to continue on the same direction and pathway, she walked pass the merry-go-round. Crossing over, the vendor stalls continued on the right side again. The volume of stuff and things to do in the carnival seemed to become more as she traveled further down the walkway. After walking what seemed like 10 minutes, the type of stalls changed. Things from what they sold, what games were offered, activities done, and the color all shifted to a different theme. Remembering from the site board, she looked back to see that she missed the header. It stated a seasonal change to indicate the next section of the park.

Walking a bit and looking around, she spotted someone sitting on a bench that looked familiar. Realizing who it was, she walked toward him with a neutral face. He was wearing the same clothes the last time she saw him. When in close proximity, he raised his head and stood up with a smile.

"_Hey there Rei!_" Shonj stated. "_How have you been?_"

"I have been well," she stated with a stoic expression and blinking. "How have you been?"

"_I have been pretty good. Say…_" he said walking around her. "_That kimono looks really good on you._"

"Thank you," Ayanami said without smiling.

"_Did you come here by yourself?"_ he asked getting a nod from her.

"_Wow. That's pretty impressive. I am surprised DI didn't get you or stop you."_

"…?" Rei asked tilting her head. "DI?"

"_Yeah. Me and the others call him DI. He is the boogieman that haunts the entire carnival. But it only happens during a Red Moon," _he said then pointed at the sky.

"_We don't have to worry about him. It is a New Moon today."_

"I see," she said looking up to the sky. Staring at the thin crescent moon in the sky, it looked ordinary. However, there seemed to be a faint red glow around it. The more she stared at it, the more unnerving it became. Her attention was diverted when Shonj took her hand.

"_Hey come on. They got some killer takoyaki over there! Let's go get some,"_ he said pulling her in tow.

"…" Rei said letting him pull her to the stand. Once there, he loosened his grip which she quickly pulled out from. Giving the attendant their order, they watched as the worker put on a small show in creating the small spherical dumplings. Getting their food, both went to a nearby bench. Sitting down, both tried what they got.

"_Mmm-mmm! These are so good!" _Shoji stated with a very pleased expression.

"They are…tasty," Ayanami said still having a hard time of how her senses were responding to the environment around her. Her taste buds seemed to distinguish the flavors and ingredients put into the snack food.

"_See I told you! Here try a regular," _he said stabbing one with a toothpick and turning toward her. "_Say ahh."_

"…" she said staring at it. "It has fish in it, yes?"

"_Well, technically octopus. It doesn't harm the flavor of it at all! Just adds to it."_

"Thank you, but I don't like to eat anything with meat or fish."

"_What? Really? You a vegan?"_ he asked seeing her nod.

"_That is a bit of a shame," _he said eating it. "_You are missing out on a whole level of flavor and taste."_

"That is suitable," Rei said then looked in the other direction.

'I wonder if Ikari would be in another section of the park,' she thought trying to remember if there was another section outside of the board site map see looked at.

"_Whew. That was good,"_ Shingi stated standing up. "_Alright! Let's go have some fun! What do you say Rei?"_

"…very well," she said getting up from the bench and throwing away the remaining snack food.

"_Wow, your enthusiasm could motivate an army to battle," _he said with a smirk. His expression dropped a little as her expression remained the same neutral stoic face. Not even a comeback or sarcastic remark.

'_Grrr, what is wrong with her? She seems more uncooperative than the last time in this realm…wait…I know! Maybe I can just retrace the places we went like in the previous time. That should ease up the mood!' _he thought.

"_Say Rei, let's go over—huh?"_ Shonj stated when he heard her footsteps go in the opposite direction. Turning toward where she was going, it seemed like something at a stand attracted her. Hurrying up to follow, the blue haired teen stopped in front of watch vendor. From what he could see, all of the watches seemed like knock-offs of major brands and luxury ones. The seller was an older gentleman about their height in an orange jumpsuit. He smiled at the female teen.

"_Hello again my dear. What can I do for you today?"_

"…?" Ayanami stated blinking at the attendant. She thought he seemed familiar but couldn't remember where from.

"…hello…" she said with a nod then picked up a watch with a dark magenta face. "I am interested in this. How much?"

"_That one?" _he stated with a small smile and pointed at the price sign. _"It is for this amount." _

"I see," she stated and gathered the amount in her handbag. "Here is the amount."

"_Thank you my dear. By the way young one,"_ the elder man stated the small smile on his face. "_How is the boy with the orange face version?"_

"…" Rei said holding onto the watch, blinked, then looked at the seller. A memory of an elevator came to mind making her eyes widen a little.

"_Hey Rei, what did you buy?" _Shonj stated getting next to her. "_Hmm? A watch?"_

"Yes…excuse me," she said then addressed the elder man. "Do you know the person you asked about?"

"_Why yes. We have conducted business as well as finishing each other's thoughts," _the older man with gray hair stated still smiling at her. Oddly, he moved only his eyes to the person standing next to her.

"_Greetings again young lad."_

"_Hey there Gramps,"_ the teen boy stated with a confident smile.

"…" Ayanami said watching the old man's actions and reactions with intensity.

"_Can I interest you in my wares charlatan?" _he said causing Rei to blink and look at the blue-eyed Ikari with her eyes only.

"_Charlatan? No, it's Shonj."_

"_Of course. My mistake sonny."_

"_I have a watch already gramps,_" he said holding out his phone. "S_o, not today."_

"_I guess not," _the elder man said seeing the blue-hair teen silently walking away in his peripheral vision. A smirk registered on his face and engaged with the male teen a bit more. Both said parting words in which Shonj turned around.

'_What the? Where did she go? She was right next to me when I was talking with-'_ he thought then turned to the tenant of the stall.

"_Hey old-timer. Which way did my girl go?" _he said narrowing his eyes at him.

"_Hmm? I saw her go that way,"_ he said with a small chuckle then coughing.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_She is trying to find the one with eyes that match the color face of the watch she bought."_

"_Finding the one with the same color?" _Shonj repeated confused. Suddenly, a light bulb in his head went off. "_Oh no…damn it!"_

The man in the orange jumpsuit gave a small smile watching the teen run off in the direction that the First Child went. He sat back down on his stool and contemplated how he ended up in this dream again. Hearing something behind him, he looked behind to recoil seeing another clone of the teen boy. It was all black and gave an impression that its skin was moving on its own. Giggling at him with malice, it fading out of existence.

In the middle of the abandon amusement park, Shinji and Rana walked pass several stands that were mostly empty and decaying. Both saw many insects and rodents running around and in them. All the creatures seemed to be in a frenzy as they were fighting one another. Some of the packs would go after one another with killing intent. Rana stepped a little closer to him as they continued walking and avoiding the killjoy and carcasses around them.

"_Did all these bugs and rodents do the same thing back then?"_

"From what I can recall, there were a few engaging that activity; however, I do not remember seeing this many."

Both continued to walk when there was a moan from one of the stalls. Looking toward it, a ghoul-like man was staring at them.

"_GuEsTs…CoMe…HeRe,"_ it said slowly and motioning both to come to him. Rana was about to whisper about avoiding the person when the male pilot walked forward. She caught up with him as they were heading toward the ghoul. Each held an unreadable expression when they stopped some feet away from the individual's stand. The ghoul's eyes were red and black making her tense.

"Hello sir. Who are you?"

"_An…AtTeNdAnT…fOr…RiDe,"_ the ghoul replied with a slow blink and a low drone voice.

"_What kind of ride?_" Rana asked quietly and steeling herself.

"_SoUl…EaTeR…I…cOnSuMe…NoW,_" the dead man said and started crawling out of the stand he was in. Both teens didn't move and just blinked. When the ghoul was outside and standing, it blinked slowly. Strangely, it saw no fear on their faces as they looked back with the same unreadable expressions. Paying it no heed, it lunged at the girl. Both side stepped out of the way and tripped him.

Grunting after hitting the ground, it slowly got onto its knees when a severe blow to the back of the head came. Falling to the ground again, a gash appeared on the backside of its noggin. Blood slowly oozed out from the open wound. Slowly getting up again, the ghoul looked around to see both not standing near him. Growling from pain and irritation of no soul food, it turned around to see a shadow figure. As soon as it saw it, the figure disappeared into the shadow.

"_Who is he exactly?" _Rana whispered. Both she and the Third Child were hiding behind a rotting out ice cream kiosk. They were watching the ghoul through the stand's holes that were rotting with insects.

"…" he said blinking and narrowing his eyes. There was a memory but it was different from what was happening. "Not someone I know, but it was in the park."

"_Was it a homeless addict or something?"_

"…no…" he said and slowly stood up. Despite Rana grabbing his sleeve, both came out of hiding. The ghoul saw something in his vision and saw the two. Feeling its brain and hunger burning, it lethargically ran toward them.

"It was a scarecrow-" Shinji said then was interrupted by the ground shaking violently.

As the ghoul ran toward them, the earth ahead of it parted a bit. Both watched the creature get impaled from a large wooden spike shooting up from the ground. The large stake entered between its legs and pierced through its head. As blood was flowing out of the agonizing being, a perpendicular spike thrust out from the creature's torso. The ghoul's arms rose up and extend out from its side as both ends of the spike pierced out of the dead person's writs.

Rusted chains snaked out from the opening in the ground and started going around the main spike. Once it reached the ghoul's legs, it began to wrap around it. After the chains passed the being's hands, the ends of it morphed into spike. They shoved through the dead man's hands and feet. Becoming crucified, blood continuously flowed out from all the penetrated places as it slowly stopped struggling.

"-the last time I was here," Shinji finished then looked to his right to find Rana standing beside him still tense.

"Something troubling you?"

"_Yes, but I can't explain it,"_ she stated then lightly grabbed his sleeve. "_Was this a courtyard?"_

"…I believe so. There were a couple of stages left still standing," he said walking forward as she followed.

"_I see a stage over there,"_ Rana pointed. _"Did you do anything there?"_

"I…danced a little," the male pilot said stoically.

"_Really?!" _she asked a little excited. _"Show me, show me. Please?"_

"…" he said still feeling odd that none of the other voices were saying anything.

Blinking and looking at her, he slowly nodded his head unsure. The female voice smiled and pulled his arm. Crossing the courtyard to get to the stage, they saw that the platform had partially corroded away. Wood planks were exposed with mold and cracks. Decorative material had discolored and rotted away. The closer they got to it, an evil vibe radiated from it causing Rana to slow down and lose her smile. Both stood in front of it as they heard faint moans and sloshing sounds coming from the stage.

"_I guess we can't go there with those sounds. Probably better to-!" _she said then was startled. Shinji gently grabbed her wrist and lightly pulled her to the stairs.

Getting to the stage area, they heard the moans and sloshing movements louder. The back end of the stage had blood stained and ripped curtains. There were holes in them; however, they couldn't see anything through them. Only darkness could be seen. Despite not able to see behind the curtains, there were shuffling footsteps along with moans and groins emitting from it.

Rana heard the sloshing sounds again and saw that blobs of gray matter were coming over the sides of the stage. Looking at him, he slowly moved his eyes only to look at her. The eeriness of the stage, the creatures, and Shinji's behavior made her bite her tongue in worry.

"Miss Rana?"

"_Y-Yes?" _she stated then heard a low rumble movement and speakers turning on. The sound of the needle touching a record player came as it started playing a waltz. Disordered melodies and harsh sounds came in and out as if the record had been warped and chipped intentionally.

"…may I have this dance?" he said turning toward her with a stoic expression.

"…" Rana said looking at him and blinking.

Nodding her head and turning toward him, both assumed dancing positions. Out of the corner of her eye, movement was seen on the stage floor and curtains. Ghouls were passing through the curtains and many globs of gray matter were slowly sloshing over the sides of the platform. Both creatures were heading toward their direction. Looking back at him, his gaze hadn't changed. No fear or uneasiness registered on his face.

As the ghouls and gray matters continued converging toward them, they began to dance. As soon as they landed their first step, the stage floor suddenly changed into a bloodbath. Each dance step felt like they were stepping on rotten flesh as decaying matter scented the air. The ghouls and blobs continued toward them when cat size maggots pushed themselves out of the flesh floor. They started slinking toward the dead humans and gray matter. Once in contact, the maggots started eating them as both tried fending them off. Sounds of squishes and sloshes mixed with the moans wet crunch noises made the dance vile and morbid.

"…" she said feeling pale and wanting to hurl badly as she continued to waltz with him.

"…" he said with a stoic face and led her across the stage to where the curtains were.

Both avoided becoming a casualty from the slaughter, but they were sprayed and splashed with blood. Passing through the curtains, Rana let go of him. Turning around, she hurled onto the floor. Shinji quickly grabbed hold of her so that she didn't drop to the ground. Looking around the stage, there were many grotesque acts being conducted by the three types of creatures. All of them seemed to commence their acts more when a familiar evil giggle was heard from the loud speakers. Once he felt that she was done, he moved a hand to cover her eyes.

"_Shinji! W-what are you doing?"_

"You will likely repeat if you look down," he stated calmly leading her deeper to the back of the stage.

Looking back, goosebumps littered his body seeing a basketball sized maggot insert its eggs inside of a ghoul's open chest while eating its face. Where Rana expounded her stomach fluids was on top of the enlarged larva. Telling her that there were steps going down, both descended. Reaching the exit door, he let go of her and uncovered her eyes. Opening it, both exited.

"_Rei! Rei!"_ Shonj shouted running passed the line of stalls.

'_Damn it all, where did she go?'_ he thought irritated.

He ran past someone with a pale blue kimono and face mask. Hitting the brakes, he turned toward the person to find she was walking in the opposite direction with long black hair. Clicking his teeth, he continued in the opposite direction. When he was out of sight, Rei removed the mask and wig.

"…" she said looking back with a stoic expression.

Ayanami continued walking where she was going. Observing and exploring the current section of the carnival, it had the look of winter. Everything had a theme color of white and blue. Even the tenants of stands were dressed in light weight winter clothing. A couple of the stalls personnel asked her if she was a carnival worker. Shaking her head, they explained that she looked like a yuki-onna.

'A snow witch?' she thought continuing to walk down a main walkway. Reaching stairs, they descended down to a small field that had many activities going on. The area below was covered in white with many people moving around. Deciding to go down, she felt the temperature was slowly getting colder. Once the stairs stopped, she looked down to see snow. Reaching down to touch it, it felt cold in her hand.

"…" she said tilting her head looking at the frozen flakes of water in her hand. A cold breeze came that made her stand up and blink. Walking away from the stairs, she saw many people playing in the snow. A mixture of both participants and staff occupied a majority of the small field. As she walked, various areas of field felt dreadful and grave. Stopping at one spot, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on in.

'I do not see anything...,' she thought scanning around and only seeing children and adults playing around her. All the sudden, the cold breeze became freezing as if she just walked into a freezer. Holding her arms and shivering, a strong sense of dread washed over her causing cold sweat to develop on her back.

"_**S…I…S…T…E…R…?**_" a shallow feminine voice came from behind.

Slowly looking behind her, a pale blue woman stood behind her. Wearing a kimono as well, the female had icy blue irises and black sclera. Its black hair was wet and went down to its knees. The person's breath could be seen as it formed white clouds of mist that quickly turned to snow. Forcing her hands to go at her side, Rei faced the woman.

"I am not your sister."

"**N…O…T…S…I…S…T…E…R…B…U…T…F…A…M…I…L…A…R" **it said tilting its head and levitating. It slowly started hovering around her in a circle.

"Familiar?" the blue haired teen asked tilting her head a little.

"**Y…O…U…S…E…E…K…A…L…O…S…T…O…N…E**," the pale blue woman said hovering toward her after doing a complete circle around the teen.

"_Rei! Hey Rei!"_ a familiar voice shouted from the top of the stairs. The snow woman stopped in front of her and looked with her eyes to the teen boy coming down the steps. It looked back at Rei and gave a small smile at her.

"**S…I…S…T…E…R…H…E…I…S…O…F…I…N…T…E…R…E…S…T…I…W…A…N…T**" she stated with her hair starting to float by itself.

"…" Ayanami stated as the coldness from the being dropped even more making it hard to breathe. The cold sweat from her back had turned to ice and stuck to her skin. Wincing in pain, she covered her mouth and took a deep breath to not freeze her lungs and fingers.

"If…you…want…you…may…take," the First Child whispered. The freezing environment suddenly became less intense. Blinking and looking at the snow woman, her eyes widened to see a clone of herself. However, the difference was that it kept the icy blue eyes.

"_**THANK…YOU…SISTER**_**," **the clone said mimicking Ayanami's voice.

Before Rei could react, the snow woman lifted her hand toward her and blasted a harsh gust of wind. The female pilot was blown off her feet as she landed several yards away and slid on the snow. A couple of children and adults saw what happened and rushed over to the fallen teen. Seeing her eyes closed and shivering, the adults immediately picked her up. A staffer rushed ahead to the medical tent.

Inside the tent, Rei was placed down on a soft table that was very warm. After feeling herself slowly stop shaking, she felt herself relaxing. Opening up her eyes slowly, she remembered who was next to her and who was coming down the stairs. Looking around in a small panic, there was a nurse nearby who put a hand on her shoulder.

"_Are you alright?"_ the nurse asked looking at her with a small smile. "_You took a nasty fall playing in the snow."_

"I fell?" she asked feeling perplexed. The frozen sweat on her back had melted and dampened her kimono a little. It made her feel less edgy.

"_Yes. A bunch of children were pointing at you saying yuki-onna. Then all the sudden, a strong gust of wind knocked you off your feet. People nearby said you were floating like a ghost before hitting the ground."_

"…I see…" Rei stated looking back at the tent ceiling. "There was no one next to me then?"

"_I am afraid not or people didn't see another person near you. Was there another person with you?"_

"No. There wasn't."

"_Okay. Just rest here for a little bit before continuing."_

Nodding her head, Ayanami continued to lie down. Listening to the sounds around her, she could still hear the children and adults playing. The sounds of the breeze came and died down. All the sudden, she could hear Shonj's voice call her name. However, he stated it that if she were out there.

"…" she said looking over at the tent door being open.

Her eyes widen seeing the snow woman, disguised as her, look at Shonj run toward her. Stopping in front of her, he talked at her. Shivering all the sudden, the doppelganger embraced him which startled him. He then slowly embraced the snow woman placing his right hand on the back of her head. Rei blinked then saw something that caused her eyes to widen in fear.

"_Rei!" _Shonji said after ripping the snow woman's head off with his right hand. Dropping the head in the snow, crimson coated and froze in place around the dead person. The surrounding people did not notice what happened as they continued playing.

"_Hey Rei! Where are you?" _he called out again not caring about his blood spotted attire.

"…!" Ayanami said breathing a little faster. Getting up slowly and gathering her handbag, she checked out with the nurse that let her go. Looking out of the tent opening, Shonj was still in the snow field looking around. All the sudden, he turned toward the tent and started jogging.

'…no…' she thought moving back into the tent.

Seeing that the nurse was tending another patient, she silently walked to the back of the tent. Looking for a place to hide, there was nothing other than small cabinets and warming tables. Feeling trapped, she turned to the tent opening and slowly walked backwards. Crunched gravel was heard from the entrance followed by someone slowing down from a jog. Glaring at the opening and feeling tense, she continued backing up until she tripped. A teen boy entered the tent in which the staff member turned to him.

"_Oh, hello there. Are you in need of assistance?"_ the nurse asked walking toward him.

"_Hi. No, I am fine. I'm looking for my girl and wondered if she came through here."_

"_I have seen many faces so I might not remember a face."_

"_You couldn't have missed her if you saw her. Blue hair and red eyes. Looks like a snow witch."_

"_Oh, yes. She was in here earlier from slipping on snow, but she left just a bit ago."_

"_What? Really!? Which way?" _Shonj asked seeing the nurse pointed in a direction opposite of where the female pilot was.

"…?" Rei said looking straight up at the black sky. Blinking several times and feeling cold again, she slowly sat up. In front of her was the tent she was just in. However, there was no opening or hole from when she tripped through it.

'…I don't understand…' she thought standing up very confused.

"_Bah-ah-ah-ah,_" a goat stated relatively close by. Turning around, she saw that it was in a fenced in area and forging on some grass in the snow.

"…" Rei said staring at the goat with a stoic expression and blinking. It looked back at her while continuing to chew.

"_**BAH-HA-HAHAHA!" **_the animal laughed spontaneously with red-black eyes bulging out of its sockets. Its mouth stretched opened immediately to cackle. The female pilot blinked startled.

"_Bah-ah-ah,"_ the goat said before going back to forging.

"…!" Rei said holding her breath and slowly walked backwards. Turning around and seeing stairs up ahead going upward, she briskly walked toward them and climbed them.


	68. Taste of Wholeness

Chapter 68: Taste of Wholeness

After exiting the stage area and walking a bit, Rana felt better; however, the environment seemed more like a surreal form of a nightmare within a memory. The sound of water hit her ears as she blinked and looked around. Both saw that they were near a boat ride area. A nearby site board showed that it would snake around the abandon carnival to show all the different attractions.

"_A boat ride around the park?"_ she asked next to him.

"…" Shinji said with a blank expression and just blinked. "Yes."

Looking at the small pier area, an empty boat was floating. The vessel itself looked like it was big enough for two people to sit in. Interested, she went closer to see the water. Only taking a few steps, she felt a spine tingling chill go through her. Stopping, she walked backwards quickly. Once beside the male pilot, Rana slowly interlaced her arm with his.

"_What…was that?"_ she stated feeling cold sweat forming on her forehead. Feeling a piece of cloth patting above her eyebrows, she looked to her left to see Shinji wiping the cold sweat off of her.

"An endless void," he stated pocketing the cloth in his apron. Perplexed, he was not shaking from the physical contact that she was using. It almost made him feel unsettled that his body was still not reacting the way it should be. There was also the déjà vu feeling of what he was doing so far. Answering her was more of a reflex from a memory than him knowing why.

"_Endless void?"_ Rana asked seeing him nod and look at her.

"A reflection of a heart and mind that are one," Shinji stated feeling odd. Looking back at the boat ride, he tried to see if he could figure out why he said those things before.

"…" she said looking back at the boat ride and pondered. "_So you mean if both become the same, you'll see a true reflection of yourself?"_

"Metaphorically speaking, yes."

"_I wonder if mine are the same being here?" _she asked looking down at her chest area.

"_**DO#% $ *YoU$%^*#WISH$^#$! $TO*#%^ #$SEEEEEEEE!% #% "**_

"…" Rana said looking around them with her eyes, but couldn't find the evil voice. Looking at the Third Child, he was staring at something in front of them. Following his line of sight, it was the pool area of the boat ride.

"_He is in there?"_

"Yes."

"_Did you go on a boat ride here?"_

"I couldn't."

"_How come?"_

"_**gggguuuueeesssss-GuEsS-GUESS!-G-G-G-G-G-GGGGGUEsssssss!" **_the dark clone stated with great enthusiasm and viciousness.

"…" Rana said blinking then gazed downward deep in thought for a few seconds. "_Someone...was there?_"

When she looked up and looked at the male pilot, he was staring at her with his eyes only. He slowly moved his eyes back forward then blinked. Following his line of sight, she saw a dark silhouette on the boat. It looked like it could be either male or female. All the sudden, the individual took something shiny from their pocket and gazed at it. Without hesitation, it quickly thrust it into their chest. Going with the direction of being stabbed, the dark silhouette went over the edge of the boat and splashed into the water.

Before she could say anything, Shinji started walking forward with her in tow. Strangely, the chilling vibe she got before was not there anymore. Both got to the stairs that would take them up to the small pier platform. Walking up the steps, they reached the dock area. Getting nearby the edge, both looked down into the water. There were a number of dead people that had chosen to escape reality for an eternal slumber. Oddly, the entire water floor for the ride was covered in bodies. It could explain why the water had changed to a thicker, reddish color. Looking at the boat, the sides of it were spotted with e bloodstains as well.

"…" Rana said swallowing slowly. "Y_ou saw that person commit suicide?"_

"Yes," he said stoic and calmly.

"_How chilling," _she stated slightly pulling his arm back. Turning around, both descended the stairs back to the ground. Once down, they went on a pathway that went relatively alongside the boat ride's path. Not walking too far away, another thought came to him that he said out loud.

"Does question why some choose to continue and some to escape," he said still not shaking from having her arm wrapped around his.

"_Maybe some people have a strong will to live."_

"Is that the same as a desire to live?"

"_**A…d…E…s…I…r…E? aaa-aaaa-a-and WiLLLLLLLL?"**_ the evil voice whispered into the air as it began to slowly emerge from the water.

"_**OnE i-i-i-s-s-s-A…moti-moTIVATION!…w…i…t…h…ooooo $^*#$uuuuut-t-t-t-TaNoTiOnOfCaPaBiLiTy #^ #$&…t…H…e…O…t…H…e…R-has-Has-hAS…AdApT-ABILITY!…B $^#U $*T…may-may-ma-y-m-a-y…not…h…a…v…e…m…O…t…I…v…a…T…i…O…n.**_"

"…" the male pilot said as he stopped walking and thought about what was said. "…that would lead toward the possibility of continuing to be less than the possibility escaping."

"…!?" Rana said with a shocked look on her face. She tightened her hold on his arm and looked directly at him.

"_You are not thinking about dying, are you?"_ she asked frightened. Both felt a cold chill run through them and blinked. Turning around to look behind them, they noticed what was rising out of the water at the small pier.

"_**A MiLlIoN-AMILLIONTHOUGHTS…c…o…m…e…aNdGo…"**_ the evil voice boomed from extending his massively deranged and deformed flesh body out of the pool of water. Tentacles were snaking everywhere around as they started creating damage to the area. Mouths of several sizes and shapes were seen on its main body. Littered on it were black-red eyes that were boring at the two. Seeing the two have different expressions, all the mouths showed toothy grins that stretched its skin wide.

"…_**b…U…t…O…n…E…tho-thou-THOUG-H-H-H-HTTTTTT #$^ #$ rings-c-c-cl-ear-EaR-EAR.**_" it said. When its main face surfaced from the water, there was an ear to ear grin with ripped skin. The dark clone's face was several yards long as it gave a deep and malicious chuckle. The bloody water sloshed around from the tentacles the liquid dripped all over its grotesque body and form.

"…no…" Rana said shaking her head in denial and not letting go of her hold.

"_**Y…o…u…cannot-CaNnOt-cAnNoT-CANNOT-CANNOT!D-D-D-D-D-E-E-E-E-E-N-N-N-N-N-Y-Y-Y…yYYYoooUUUUUUuuuuuHHHHaaaaVVVee thhhoouuugghhttt $$*%^ThOuGhT! #$^ #$! $^ #$%^THOUGHT! $^ $%^OF IT!"**_ the evil Ikari stated in several pitches and voices of distortion.

"_**NO!**_" Rana shouted back in her own distorted tone. Letting go of Shinji's arm, her red-blue eyes gave an icy shine. Gritting her teeth and staring at the evil voice with anger, six tantos materialized and were floating around her. Clenching her hands into tight fists, both she and the Third Child started to hear the evil voice express vile mirth.

"…_**hehheheeeeeee…AhAhAHaHAHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhhhh!"**_ it said as its massive body started shaking from giggling and laughing louder. Retracting all of its tentacles, the bloody water of the river was splashing wildly everywhere. They saw the appendages go back into its morbid form. Watching from a distance, the dark clone continued having a laughing fit that sounded demeaning and mocking. Sinking back into the river pool, a couple of bloody tentacles held the sides of its massive head as the dark clone shouted its laughter louder and louder. Feeling her nerves and fear boil over, she was about to attack it. Two gentle hands held her shoulders and kept her in place.

"…!?" she stated blinking in surprise. Looking slowly behind her, she saw the Third Child stoically staring at her. Something about his neutral expression seemed a little unsettling.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked letting go and blinking.

"_I…I don't know,"_ she stated feeling her weapons fade away. Looking back at the river boat ride, the massive figure had sunk back into the pool. The aura of vileness and morbidity were gone; however, its presence was still relatively close by. Unable to shake away the strong emotions of anger and fear, she started to feel the shakes.

"…Miss Rana…" Shinji called a third time.

"…_yes?_" she asked turning to him.

"Are you feeling well?"

"…_not really…_" Rana stated with a face of uneasiness. "…_could you make me feel better?_"

"…" he said tilting his head a little. "What would you like me to do?"

"…" she said reaching her left hand to hold onto his right hand. Grabbing it, she saw him blink and look down at the contact.

"…I see," the male pilot stated. Not feeling any effects from it, he continued.

"Shall we go back to the park area to rest Miss Rana?"

"…" she said with a smile on her face and shook her head to rid of the raw emotions. "_Sure! Let's go!" _

After going up the stairs and calming down a bit, Rei looked around to find herself in a different section again. The colors reminded her of spring as cherry blossom trees were seen throughout the area. Stalls were colored in various earth and bright tones giving a more pleasant atmosphere. Walking down the main pathway between booths, she felt herself calming down.

"_Rei! Where did you go?_" Shonj said out loud nearby.

"…!?" Rei said flinching and stopping.

Looking around her, she spotted him further behind her on the pathway. Continuing to scan the area, she found a booth that had a cover shade on the side. Quickly moving over there, she stepped into the shadow area of the stall and watched. The blue-eye clone immediately came into her field of view as he walked by then stopped. When she saw him turn his head toward her direction, Ayanami closed her eyes and held her breath.

'_Hmmmm…I thought I saw her go that way,'_ Shonj thought. '_But there is only a shadow area over there…and it feels like it is there too.'_

"_Damn it…Rei! Yo! Where are you hiding!?"_ he shouted continuing to walk and call for her.

"…" the First Child said releasing the air in her lungs. Opening her eyes, she felt apprehensive suddenly in her surroundings. Slowly turning her head around and behind her, there was nothing around. Despite not seeing anything there, the atmosphere was growing more hostile. Blinking and moving out of the shadow cover quickly, the First Child walked in the opposite direction where Shonj was going. Despite feeling the evil aura go down, she didn't dare to look back. An evil giggle rang in her ears which made her walk a little faster.

After some time walking, she pondered if she could relax. Just as she thought that, trepidation started building up again. Slowing down, she scanned her surroundings. Stopping in place, two adult versions of the male pilot were walking toward her from an adjacent pathway to her right. Both were with a group of people in which a couple of people were talking with them. Shaking her head, she saw a couple of merry-go-round rides ahead of her along with different area events and in-house entertainment.

Looking to her left, there was the copper-red eye version walking with hands in his pockets. Feeling that she was being trapped, she saw a group in front of her and immediately followed them. Sno was looking at the ground still out of sorts from what happened earlier. Kicking a rock down the pathway he was on, his nose started tickling. Trying to suppress it by holding a finger perpendicular to his nose, the sneeze sensation went away. Removing his hand, the itchy nasal feeling came back quickly.

"_Ah-choo!" _he said out loud. Looking up and rubbing his nose, he saw a group of people walking by with a classic looking yuki-onna tailing them nearby.

'_A snow witch huh…wait...is that…it is,'_ he thought recognizing the person wearing the pale blue kimono. '_Why is she here? Whatever, who cares…don't give a rat's ass about helping him in his interest.' _

'_Capture her,' _Shinzin stated mentally to the voices.

"_God damn it," _Sno muttered to himself and stuck his hands back in his pockets. Walking forward at a normal pace, he headed toward where the blue haired teen girl was.

"_Finally,_" Shonj stated stopping and turned around. He started running hoping to be first.

"…_?_" Shoji and Shino said scanning the grounds ahead of them.

They saw Sno walking by himself and heading toward a group of carnival goers. Walking forward to meet him, they then saw what looked like a snow witch tailing the group. Seeing someone running from the far left, it was Shonj. Rei narrowed her eyes from seeing the different clones spotting her and started jogging forward. Up ahead was one of merry-go-rounds that was already spinning. Not even stopping, she hopped up onto tire size rocks. Jumping off the last one, she landed onto the edge of the spinning platform. Quickly grabbing a hand pole, she quickly timed herself again. The group of male voices jogged to the front of the merry-go-round just as the blue haired teen jumped.

"_Wait!" _Shonj shouted.

All of them watched as she landed on the platform. Grabbing hold of a hand pole, she went around on the outside part of the ride. They saw her image disappear from the center piece of the merry-go-round. Waiting for her to come back, all of them blinked. She was gone. The place she had been holding onto for a second or two was now vacant.

"_What the? Where did she go?"_ Shonj asked with a surprised face.

"_She probably jumped off on the other side," _Shoji stated adjusting his glasses.

"_Come on. Let's go!"_ the blue-eye voice stated and then started running. He didn't hear the others run and looked back.

"_What are you guys waiting for?!"_

"_Do we really have to? None of us are interested," _Sno said shrugging his shoulders. Shingi suddenly stopped and darted back at him with irritation on his face. The copper-red eye voice smirked and started cracking his knuckles. Getting ready to fight back with a toothy grin, both teen voices saw Shinzin materialize between them.

"_Out of the way!" _both stated in fighting poses.

Both saw the silver eyed voice frown and lift his hands at them. Double barrel shotguns materialized and pointed at both. Before they could react, he pulled the triggers resulting in loud cork pops. Startled, Shonj dropped to the ground while Sno dodged the cork top that flew passed his head. Soji and Shino tensed up seeing both guns extended out a small flag banner that had the word "Bang" written on it.

"_Really?" _Shinzin said with a mocking grin putting his toy guns away. "_Fighting over a lack of support again?"_

"_Hey!" _Shonj stated standing up and dusting himself off. "_They said they weren't interested in helping."_

"_Aw poor boy," _Sno said crossing his hands over his chest.

"_Shut up slave-boy!" _the blue-eyed Ikari stated back.

"_Glad we aren't that attached to our women," _Shoji stated taking off his glasses and wiping them.

"_Not so sure about you with that mistress of yours?"_ Shino asked with a smirk.

"_Oh I could ask you as well with that loose woman of yours,"_ the green eyed Ikari stated putting his glasses back on and smirking back.

"_Are all of you quite finished with your tit-for-tat?" _Shinzin asked walking forward to turn around to look at them. All four of them just looked at him.

"_Now that I have your attention, listen carefully. We need to capture her. She is the key to help us escape from this subconscious prison. With her in our grasp, we can gain freedom, independence, and control."_

"_What makes you so sure she can do that?"_ Shoji asked.

"_Oh trust me,"_ Shinzin said with a chuckle as his silver eyes glowing. "_She definitely can. Now enough talk. After her."_

All nodded and dashed off in the direction they last seen the First Child go. As they went, the crescent moon changed to an eclipse. Red was seen outlining the moon followed by a low decibel cackle. A shadow that was near where the five were standing suddenly shivered. A black silhouette emerged partially out and breathed. Two scalpel blades came out and made a diagonal cuts before sinking back in. Blood flowed out of them as black and red eyes emerged from the freshly cut eye slits.

"…_**heeeeeee!# $^ ^ #$ka-ka-ka-ka *(&$! gGgGaAaAaAhHhHhHh $^#$%^…"**_ the dark clone said in distortion and static. It sank back into the shadow and vanished. Once gone, it caused a ripple effect that started to spread to all the other shadows throughout the entire site of the carnival.

Rei slowed down to a walk after jogging through the park grounds for a short while. She passed several rides and cut across different areas to change direction. Initially going straight, she started arcing her path left. Her feet were the ones that were taking her as she was in a mild state of panic. All she wanted to do was get away from the clones and find the real one quickly.

Looking behind her while continuing to move forward, she saw various lights, people, and sounds in the park. All the sudden, a visible ripple in the air passed through her making her blood run cold. Stopping with frightened eyes, she started scanning her surroundings. Despite her not seeing anything down the passageway she was in, her senses were on high alert.

'This sensation is familiar…' Rei thought feeling disturbed and slowly continuing forward. 'It is more than before…why?'

The further Ayanami walked on, the more unsettled and apprehension she felt from the surroundings. However, there wasn't anything around that would make her feel this way. Feeling the hairs start to stand on the back of her neck, she quickly glanced behind her. A group of silhouettes were running quickly through the crowds far behind her. Fortunately, the individuals were not going in the direction that she was in. Turning back forward, she took a step forward and saw an elongated shadow on the ground ripple.

"…" she said freezing and looking down with her eyes. She stepped on the shadow of a tall lighting pole. Feeling the apprehension and dread getting stronger, she felt something was lurking in there. Slowly, her foot began to rise as something from the shadow started emerging.

"…!?" Ayanami said alarmed and immediately leaped back a few steps.

A black silhouette slowly crawled out of the shadow making sounds of cartilage cracking and popping. Its breathing sounded muffled with deep moaning sounds. Feeling her fight or flight sense on high alert, the thing started standing. It had the shape of a teenage human with a haggard outline. Black droplets fell from its body as it stood motionlessly. The First Child blinked and saw the creature moved without a sound. It was half the distance closer to where they stood apart.

"…!" she said feeling much fear from the silhouette as two scalpels pierced through were a figure's eyes would be. Each made diagonal cuts that caused blackish blood to flow out of them. Sickening scrunches sounded as two bulges were seeing on the top of its head and slide down. Recalling what Shonj stated, Rei took a quick glance to the moon. Her eyes widened.

'…a red moon…this must be the b-' the female pilot thought looking back to see it directly in front of her face.

"…" the being said as it haggardly breathed with bleeding black and red eyes staring wildly at her.

"…!?" Rei said shaking uncontrollably. Holding her breath, she used all her willpower to not shout or move from the immense fear. Another scalpel pierced out from its face where the jaw was. It made a crudely cut line to form a mouth that opened. Her eyes widen more seeing how morbid it looked. From its disturbing array of hundreds of shark teeth to the slashed up look of the back of its throat, fresh black and red blood was dripping from every inch of it.

"…_**YOU $^ & $ I#$%^ &WILL #%$ %&DeVoUr#& #$…" **_the creature stated in distortion in more than one voice and white noise. At the same time, it started morphing its right hand into bloody circular saw.

The stench of its breath was beyond the point of repulsive. It smelled of a rotten corpse that had been fermenting in the sun. The pungency was so much, Rei's immediate physiological reaction was regurgitating. Vomit shot out of her mouth and spewed the creature's face and mouth. Staggering backwards and falling to the ground, Ayanami felt weak and horrified. It was overwhelming at how this being caused her to react so violently with fear. Something caught her eye some distance behind the dark creature's figure. Blinking and focusing on it quickly, it was a soft pulsating glow of a dark magenta color.

'Ikari?!' she thought immediately pushing herself up. With the new amount of fear, she gritted her teeth while quickly passing the terrifying creature. Not knowing if the thing would give chase to her, she focused solely on getting closer to the pulsating light.

"…" the black silhouette said hearing her run away. Feeling her vomit on its face and in its mouth, a tattered and torn black tongue snaked out of its throat. Licking down from its face, it got a majority of the vomit into its mouth. Closing it, multiple swallows sounded at the same time. Its eyes narrowed and made a monstrously deep and slow chuckle. After exhaling the remaining of its air, the creature vibrated then sank back into the shadow.

Breathing hard, Ayanami travelled down narrow passageways as if the spaces between rides and buildings were being squished together. Staying away and not stepping on any shadows, she kept following the direction of where the pulsing light was. Getting through another passageway, there was a funhouse in front of her with no other pathways around it. Looking behind, she saw that the dark silhouettes were closer but still not going in her direction. Steeling herself, she jogged toward the funhouse.

'_Huh?_' Shonj thought seeing a figure go into a building a bit a ways from where him and the group were going. '_That has to be her!'_

Back in the abandon amusement park, both Shinji and Rana walked back to the bench they met at.

"_Feels kind of strange,_" she stated walking beside him. "_I haven't heard or felt him for a while."_

"He is probably over there," the Third Child stated pointing to the overly large carnival with all the lights and flags.

"_Wow. It looks huge!_" Rana said then saw a site map board. Letting go of his hand, she walk toward it. Looking at it, she saw where they were at and the other carnival.

"_What is that place?"_

"Based on the board," he stated standing next to her. "It is supposed to be the size of four regular carnivals combined."

"_It shows that each section has a different theme. That sounds like fun!_ _Have you ever been over there?"_

"Afraid not."

"_Why not we both go over there?"_

"…" he said looking up at the dark sky.

The moon had changed to being eclipsed with a red outline. He was expecting his voices to interject, but none of them answered nor did Shinji feel their presence. Ambivalence took over him as he didn't know how to answer; however, he nodded his head slowly. Rana smiled happily and pulled his arm along. Both walked down a pathway in the direction of the mega carnival. As they continued, the Third Child was conversing within himself from the strange feelings.

'Where…are they?' Shinji thought faintly hearing only his inner voice.

'…'

'Are any of you there?'

'…'

'Strange…since entering this memory,' he thought looking down at his hands and feet while walking. 'I have been the only occupant.'

'…'

'Is this what is meant by "wholeness"?'

'…'

'It is quiet and isolative.'

'…'

'Wholeness…partialness…oneself…multi-selves…freed from others…bound by others.'

'…'

'Do the others wish for wholeness as well?' he thought looking at Rana beside him. She blinked and saw him looking at her.

"_Is something the matter?"_

"My apologies for staring," he said not breaking his stoic face then looked forward. "I was thinking."

"_Hmm…thinking too hard about something?"_

"…I believe so."

"_Yeah?" _she asked and moved in front of him. He continued walking forward while she walked backwards.

"_Tell me, tell me."_

"…" he said knowing that the voices would interject over something like this. Feeling himself getting uneasy, none of them answered. Having no restriction to answer, he nodded his head slowly.

"Very well…how do you feel being whole?"

"_Being whole? What do you mean?"_

"You are yourself without being bound by the others. I am trying to understand how that feels and works."

"_Hmm?_" Rana said turning around and proceeding to walk next to him. "_Now that you mention it, this is the first time I have been alone from the others as well. I never thought about it until you mentioned it._"

"…I see…how does it feel to you?"

"…_it is kind of weird…but not at the same time," _she said looking in a thinker pose. "_It feels weird to you, right?"_

"Overall…yes," Shinji said as they continued walking. "He mentioned about obtaining wholeness to me once or twice. I am trying to see if this is what he meant."

"_Maybe…I don't really know. Given how when you were able to be conscious normally and experiencing this now, what do you think of it? To be not bound or controlled by others and have a mind for yourself with no alterations."_

"It…would be different," he said stoically. Repeating what she said in his mind, he tried to break it down for a better understanding. Without the others to impede and distort the message, he could clearly think for himself. Blinking from comprehending, an intense emotion occurred that made him stopped. Certain memories were flooding his mind in which they correlated with the other voices.

'They…they are…,' he thought feeling his hands clench into fists and pop. 'They…are no different…from them…'

"_Shinji," _Rana asked glancing over to see the male pilot tense up and had a look of mixed emotions. "_You okay?"_

"…no…I am not Miss Rana," he stated feeling himself shake a little and having a hard time to calming down. "May we stop and rest a minute?"

"_S-sure," _she said nodding her head. Leading him to a bench, she helped him sit down.

"_**I…felt-FeLt-FELT!… $^ *& YoUrEmOtIoN…f…r…o…m…THEOTHER #$)$%^# SIDEOFTHIS…m…E…m…O…r…Y…my seed," **_the dark clone stated from behind the bench when both sat down. It grinned evilly seeing Rana's flinch of surprise then glaring back at him.

"…_**i…t…s…m…e…l…l…s…f…r…e…s…h…i…n…t…e…n…s…e…r…a…w…**_"

"…" Rana said still glaring at the evil voice. It only made his toothy grin stretch wider to inhuman lengths.

"I…learned something about myself sir," Shinji said sitting straight and looking at the ground with a disapproving expression. "…I…am having a hard time…accepting."

"_**really?ReAlLy?!rEaLlY!?REALLY!?REALLY!?REALLY!?REALLY!?REAL—**_" it said repetitively to deaf-inducing volume with distortion. Rana immediately winced and covered her ears in pain.

"…" the Third Child said tilting his forward to look at the palms of his hands. He felt the evil voice place his head between his and Rana's. A strange radiance of it being pleased was felt as the dark clone continued screaming.

"_**TELL ME THE EMOTION!"**_

"_**TELL ME THE PAIN!"**_

"_**TELL ME THE RELIZATION!"**_

"_**TELL ME THE AGONY!"**_

"_**TELL ME THE SUFFERING!"**_

"_**TELL ME THE DISINTEGRATION OF SELF!"**_

"_**TELLME!TELLME!TELLME!TELLME!TELL-" **_it rapidly spoke till a tanto was inserted into its head while another sliced through its neck. In one motion, Rana gripped the evil clone's head and flung it as hard as she could. As it travelled through the air, she heard it laughing out loud as it went through a nearby building window. The remaining body slowly started walking in the direction of where the head went. While it walked, it gave motions that it was laughing hard and shaking all over.

"…" Rana said watching the body walk itself with an icy stare. Blinking and turning toward the male pilot, he was nowhere to be seen.

"_Shinji? Shinji!" _she called out and heard a different response in return. Gritting her teeth and glaring, her tantos materialized again as she saw ghouls rising from the ground around her. Initiating the first attack, she could hear a slow monstrous giggle in the background.


	69. Connection

Chapter 69: Connection

Upon entering the fun house, Rei quickly looked around to see that the place looked cleaned and ordinary. Lights were on and there were staff members around tending to other participants. One of them came to her and informed what was inside.

"_Just make sure to turn right instead of left after the first hallway,"_ the attendant said.

After nodding and going in that direction, Ayanami kept looking back to see if the clones had entered. Her answer came when silhouettes were seen on the other side of the entrance doors. Making it into the hallway, she saw an intersection up ahead. People in front of her turned to the right just as the attendant stated. By the time she reached the spot, letters started forming on the wall.

[**GO…THIS…WAY…****]**

"…?" she said seeing an arrow point to the left instead of the right. About to question it, she heard the familiar voices coming. Deciding to not think about it, she headed to the left to go into another hallway. Walking briskly, she saw that the soft pulsating dark magenta glow was down the hall a bit. It was coming out of the last door on the right.

"_Looks like it splits,"_ Shonj stated down the other hall making Rei flinch. Jogging quickly, she reached the last door. The light continue to pulsate through its narrow gap openings. She opened it and entered through silently as possible. The male voices reached the intersection and looked both ways.

"_As long as she doesn't leave this facility, we will catch her. Split up," _Shinzin said.

'…a dressing room…' Ayanami thought looking around the room. There were lockers, benches, mirrors, desks, and makeup accessories on tables.

Blinking from seeing something stick out in the corner of eye, the pulsating light came from a different source. It was now coming out of the last locker on the back wall. Moving forward quietly, there were staff members sitting, changing, and chatting amongst each other. Quickly looking for a pathway to not be seen, she maneuvered around. Able to get to the last locker without being noticed, she tried opening the waist high compartment.

"…" the First Child said slowly pulling the door open without the hinges squeaking. Blinking, she looked inside to find a dark hole on the bottom. It seemed big enough for her to drop into if she squeezed herself through. Suddenly, the room door opened up causing her to flinch and react quickly.

"_Hmm…the staff looks like they haven't seen anyone odd come in," _Shoji stated glancing around the room.

"_It does look that way," _Shonj stated not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Both became quiet seeing a locker on the back wall open by itself. Seeing how the occupants in the room haven't reacted, they went to them. Without warning or mercy, both pulled out firearms with suppressors and killed all of them quickly. Once finished, they moved to the back wall. Looking at the locker that opened by itself, there was nothing inside of it.

"_Looks like a regular locker to me,"_ Shonj stated when the dressing room door burst open. Blinking and looking behind them, they saw Shinzin with an irritated face.

"_It is meddling with this realm again,_" he stated pulling out a grenade while heading toward the locker they were at.

Placing it on the inside locker bottom, he pulled the pin. The three went to the opposite end of the room and turned over tables. Once covered behind the furniture, the back wall exploded rocking all the windows and other lockers nearby. Debris and pieces of the room shot far and wide hitting everything. When the dust cleared, the three stood up. They saw a manhole underneath where the lockers use to be.

"…" the sliver-eye voice said narrowing his eyes. "_Follow her."_

Feeling the rush of wind going through her hair, Ayanami went down the dark slide just like when she entered this realm. Everything was in darkness except feeling that she was going down in a tube. As she continued, the darkness slowly became lit until she came out to an opening. A little blinded from the light, she fell into a pool of some kind. Blinking and getting use to the array of lights, she saw that she was half submerged in a small pit of plastic balls.

"…?" she said slowly adjusting to different lights, sounds, and music.

Hearing a variety of children, she got out of the pool. Standing on a padded floor mat and looking around, she was in the play room. Remembering who was following her, a mixture of young and adult voices was echoing from it followed by a distant explosion. Quickly seeing an exit, she rushed to the door. Strangely, her legs were not restricted as before. Glancing down her kimono, there was a cut that went from the bottom up to between her legs. It stopped at her mid thigh. Despite feeling better to move around, it gave her goosebumps on not remembering when or how it happened.

Going through the doorway up ahead, the pulsating light was seen nearby. Running toward it, it led to another hallway. Seeing a series of intersections ahead, the dark magenta was fading in and out of the one on the far right. Going toward it, the light retreated into the passageway. Turning around the corner, Ayanami immediately fell into another manhole. Gasping out loud, she went into darkness as she felt being on another slide.

"_I heard her!" _Shonj stated and madly sprinted to the end of the hallway. Turning the corner, he suddenly skidded on his shoes to a screeching stop. The green-eye voice came around the corner only to slow down to a halt.

"_Why did you stop?"_ Shoji asked smelling the burnt friction of the other's shoes. Looking down the hallway both were in, it looked normal.

"_Strange…I could have sworn I heard Rei,"_ the blue-eye voice stated scratching his head confused. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned toward Shoji.

"_What?"_

"…" the adult voice said and pointed at something through the window. When Shonj got to the window, both saw a blue haired teen in a blue kimono slide out of the funhouse. Running footsteps were heard down the hallway from both sides. The three remaining voices joined the two.

"_I haven't seen your girl at all,"_ Sno said crossing his arms over his chest only to have a hand turn his head to the window.

"_Whoa…how did she get outside?" _Shino stated looking through the window to see her look around and seemed very confused.

"_That doesn't matter right now," _Shinzin said with frustration. "_She is near the Neo-Seed fence."_

"_What?!"_

"_No way!"_

"_How is that possible?!"_

"_There is no fence to that abandon place,"_ Shonj stated with shock. "_Our area and that one are separated by empty space!"_

"_As much as I want an explanation, there is no time for that! MOVE!" _the silver eyed clone stated and pulled out a shotgun. Unloading a rapid burst of shells, the windows in front of them burst outward. The voices then climbed to the windows and jumped out.

Lost in his thoughts, the Third Child walked forward unaware of his surroundings. All of his senses were dulled as two emotions battled with one another. Hatred felt immense and deep rooted. It was something that he could relate to based on his past experiences. There were also the younger years that seemed to cause that emotion to manifest intensely as well. What kept him from bending toward the harsh emotion was hopefulness. A part of him wanted to hold on to hope due from a few individuals that interacted with him. They gave him a sense of belonging and being a part of something.

After collecting his thoughts and emotions, he felt able to break away from self-analyzing. Focusing on the current surroundings, he looked around. Seeing that Rana was not around, he had walk to a different area of the abandon amusement park. Seeing familiar features around him, he realized what this place was. Turning to his right, there was an observation deck. Heading toward it, there were binocular viewing stands. Reaching it, he remembered that it allowed viewers to see the forest that was a ways from the park. However, there was only the dark void that engulfed anything outside of the carnival.

'Last moment of being myself,' he thought reaching into his apron to pull out some change.

Putting some coins into the stand, the machine made a sound indicating that it was ready. He was about to look through them when he recollected what happen when he did that. His eyes suddenly felt stingy. Remembering, the sisters had laced the lens with an acidic solution. They came out of hiding and laughed at him as he struggled to not react to his eyes burning and becoming irritated.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking at the binocular stand. Instead of looking through them, he reached into his apron. Grabbing the item he looked for, he pulled it out and pointed it at the viewing feature.

"No," he said cocking the hammer and pulled the trigger. A thunderous blast was heard as the sound echoed far and wide around him. The binocular stand rattled violently as a chunk of it now had a gaping hole in it. Firing his pistol again, the viewing feature obliterated from being shot point blank with .50 cal.

"…_**y…E…s… $%*#$…G…o…O…d**_," the evil voice said with a satisfying chuckle. "_**YyooooouuuuuUUU…ArEgEtTiNg-g-g-g-g-g…ACCLIMATED!**_"

"Toward what sir?" Shinji asked not looking away from the destroyed binocular stand.

Blinking, there was a small black-red tentacle that snaked out slowly from the broken viewing fixture. Not flinching or moving out of the way, the appendage extended itself slowly to the male pilot's chest. The tip morphed into a clean syringe with a small cartridge. Inside of it had a liquid of black, dark magenta, and red colors. The needle inserted into his chest and felt it insert into his heart.

"…_**t…o…m…e…my seed,**_" the dark clone said as it pushed the liquid into the Third Child's heart. "_**AcCliMaTeDtOmE…heeeeeeeeeeeeeee! #$ $*&"**_

"…?" the male pilot said blinking and tilting his head.

Feeling no sense of pain from the shot, he watched as the tentacle pull the syringe out and snake back the way it came. It felt odd that there wasn't a vile or malicious aura from the time it appeared. When he couldn't see the appendage anymore, many moans were heard from behind. Blinking and turning around, Shinji started shooting without hesitation. Ghoul body parts burst and exploded upon impact. Seeing a good number of them go down, there was one dead man crawling near him. Looking at him, its lower half was blown off. Intestines and other innards were falling out of him as it tried to reach the teen boy.

"…" the Third Child said as he murderously stomped on its head causing the noggin to cave in. Hearing more groans ahead of him, he walked forward and reloaded his handgun.

'_Shinji!'_ Rana thought hearing the gun shots.

Slashing the throat of another ghoul, she shoved a blade into the back of its skull. Pulling it out and pushing the dead person to the ground, she jogged down in the direction she heard the shots. Strangely, a soft pulsating purple light with red shades started emitting some distance away. Avoiding a group of dead men to her left, the firing started to sound louder as she got closer. Seeing an open area come up, more ghouls were standing and heading toward the sound of the blasts. Continuing, she saw a large explosion from a firearm.

"_Shinji!" _she shouted causing a couple of the walking dead to turn around.

Seeing one about to come at her, Rana slashed a tanto through its head. Doing an upward diagonal cut caused part of the whole head to slide off to the ground. Internals of the throat, mouth, and brain were seen as it slumped to the ground with a bloody splat. Continuing to jog forward and making quick stabs at ghouls' heads passing by, there seemed to be more and more appearing up ahead. Getting closer, she saw a large group of the undead converging at one point.

Loud gunshots went off that sounded like a small cannon. It blew apart a line of ghouls. The power behind each shot would blow large holes in three dead people at a time. Seeing the person firing, Rana saw Shinji blast the rest of them into bursting pieces. Gunpowder, blood, and singed decaying flesh scented the air. Continuing toward him, she jumped onto a ghoul's back. Taking it down to the ground, she rammed both tantos into its head. Quickly getting up, she ripped them out forward. Grey matter, bone, and skin spilled onto the ground.

"…!" Rana said seeing one too many ghouls around her. About to slash at them, the explosive shots came. The walking dead were falling around her. Quickly evading and killing the one behind her, she looked back to see Shinji walking toward her with a stoic expression. A ghoul to his right lunged at him. Dodging and whacking its head to the ground, the Third Child jumped and stomped the ghoul's head. A sickening scrunch and pop were heard.

'…_that's smarts,_' she thought then snapped out of her daze. Quickly dashing to where he was standing, she stopped and turned around. Being back to back to each other, both took out the immediate large group of undead converging on them. A couple of minutes went by as all the sounds heard was loud gunfire, blades cutting through skin and bone, and undead moaning and groaning in hunger. When all was done, a land of decapitated and blown apart bodies was on the ground. Rana bent a little forward and rested her hands on her knees.

"_Looks like…none will be…standing up for…a bit,"_ she said breathing hard and sweating a bit. Bending down to a half blown apart ghoul, she wiped her bloody tantos on its clothes. Once mostly clean, the blades faded away.

"Does appear that way," he said reloading his handgun then putting it in his apron. "Do you care for some refreshments Miss Rana?"

"_Really?" _Rana asked standing up. "_That sounds…good…ummm…"_

"...?" Shinji asked seeing that she froze and looked tense. "Is there something wrong Miss Rana?"

"…_umm…no,"_ she said feeling a cold shudder go through her looking at his face. _"Not…really."_

His eyes had changed a little. The color of the irises was glowing with an intensifying hue. His sclera darkened from being white to having a darker off-white color. From where the Third Child stood, the red moon eclipse was behind him. However, the moon changed its shape as well as the sky around it. The floating rock morphed into a black-red eye and was staring at them. Blood veins pulsated and stretched throughout the black sky around it.

Coming out of the slide, Rei found herself outside of the funhouse. Dusting herself a little, she looked around slowly. From where she was, there was an open plane of earth with mild vegetation. Surrounding her on the sides was a black chain-linked fence. Not much illumination was seen. Only the red haze of the eclipse showed what was ahead. Following the fence, it converged to form a pathway to a dark area. Looking in that direction, she could see the dark magenta light in the distance fading in and out.

"…!" she said startled from hearing shotgun blasts and windows bursting from above. Looking up, the clones were climbing through the window. Not waiting to see what would happen, she ran towards the pulsating light. As she ran, the atmosphere of the mega carnival slowly faded away. Her surroundings became darker, murkier, and dreadful. Slowly, another amusement park was coming up; however, there were no lights, no music, and no sign of life. The chain-linked fence bowed outward till it sharply converged at an old-rotting out gate of a carnival entrance.

"…!?" Ayanami said after looking behind her. All the clones were chasing her and getting closer and closer.

'_DON'T GO IN THERE!'_

'_YOU'LL GET KILLED!'_

'_HE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!'_

'_YOU WILL BE TORTURED TO DEATH!'_

'_STOP REI! STOP!_'

Shaking off the eerie feelings, the First Child ignored them and continued. Passing through the rotting old gate, it slammed shut brutishly. The impact caused the entire length of the fence to rattle like it was mockingly laughing. Rei slowed down to a stop taking quick deep breathes. Turning around, she saw them near the fence still trying to convince her to come back. Suddenly, all of them heard a loudspeaker click on with a piercing buzz. A voice came on making Rei flinch.

[_** #$% #…well…WeLl… $%^WELL! L-l-l-l-l-l-llllllllloooookkkkkkk-WhO dAsHeD-sPrInTeD-fLeD-RAN!-…i…n…t…o…OuRsIdEoF… #%#$ !FUN!**_] the dark clone said over the line.

"…" Ayanami said feeling its presence somewhere nearby. Seeing a beaten up loudspeaker on a corner post, it generated much white noise and cracks.

"_Rei! It isn't too late. If you come back and climb the fence, you will be safe!" _Shonj stated with anxiety.

"…_**y…e…s…Go-BaCk-To-ThE-rEjEcTs…heeheeheeeeaaarRRGGGHHHH!IF-YOU-ARE-SCARED… #$^ #$%"**_

"…" she said looking back nervously at the group of clones.

"_**HE-HE-HE-HE-HEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…i…S…h…E…r…E…w…A…s…'…N…t…that-ThAt-tHaT-tha-ThaT!#$^%#$THATYOURPURPOSE!"**_

"…" Rei said feeling herself starting to shake a little. Either side was foreboding to proceed through; however, the reason for entering this realm was in the abandon and dark carnival. Turning her back to the clones, she forced herself to give a stoic expression.

"_**hehhehheh…hahahaha…HEEHEHHAAHAHAHA…GOOO #$% #$ #$^ #DDD!**_**" **the evil voiced screamed in mirth causing the loudspeaker to rattle and lights to flicker on. However, they dully illuminated the surroundings with a couple of them flickering randomly. It didn't alleviate the murkiness of the place.

"…rejects?…What do you mean?" Rei mustered enough will to ask a question.

"_**HmMmMmmmmmmmmmmm…YOUWANTTO…k…n…o…w…YoUr mi-MI-m…i…n…d…MIND i…s…cUrIoUs?#$^ #$ITISBECKONINGYOUFORANSWERS!**_"

Ayanami's eyes widened a little and blinked that the dark clone answered in various tones. Each repeat of a word it did was either deep or high in pitch with either softness or malice. A sense of chaos and disorder emitted from the loudspeaker itself.

"_**Don't You know-KnOw-KNOW…cUrIoSiTy…k…i…l…l…s-MURDERS-SlAuGhTeRs…WHOM-WHO-THEY-IT-WHOEVER…b…E…a…R…s…it-it-it-itititititititittttttttttttttttttttttttttttt…WiLlYoUbEaBlEtOuNdErStAnDiTsGrAvItY-GRAVITY-GRAVITY!GRRRRAAAVVVIII#%! #$%-!"**_

Its last statement caused the loudspeaker to explode into a great ball of fire to light the surroundings. Rattled a little, she didn't hear anything behind her. The fence wasn't shaking and the clones weren't shouting. Looking back, her eyes widened and took a step back. The gate was there, but anything beyond it was gone. Nothing but a dark void was seen. The hairs on the back of neck stood on end as the familiar vile and grotesque presence was appearing there.

Something was oozing its way through from the darkness and going slowly through the gates. Not waiting to see what it was, Rei turned around and started running again. Following the pulsating light ahead, she ran pass abandoned and empty booths. All the stands, rides, structures, buildings, and vegetation seemed eradicated of life. Static noise and audio cracks were heard as more loudspeakers came on. Maniacal giggles at various pitches were heard from them.

The pathway ahead had a T-intersection. Seeing darkness dancing to the right path, she decided to go left. About to turn into that path, a chorus of moans was heard. Slowing down to a stop, cold sweat from fear started developing over the perspiration from running. A group of walking dead people was heading in her direction. Taking a step back and blinking, more materialized and surrounded her. Feeling herself starting to panic, she tried to wake herself up. Trying again and again, she couldn't stir herself awake.

"…" Rei said backing up as the ghouls continued to converge toward her. The combination of the lunatic giggles in the background and the continuous groans from the undead pushed her over her limit. Standing in fright, she felt an array of emotions overpowering her.

"I…I can't…go on," Ayanami said feeling tears coming down her face as the ghouls got within her personal space. Unable to bear with it, she fell to her knees from exhaustion and held her head.

"Ikari…please…help me," she whispered. Flinching hard from the sudden explosive sound of gunfire, Rei looked up to see ghouls in front of her exploded. More around her were being blown apart rapidly as decaying and dead gore was sent everywhere. As quickly as it came, there was dead silence. Unable to see from the moisture in her eyes, she moved her hands to rub her eyes. A warm soft cloth got there first and was patting the tears away.

"_Is that Ayan-!?"_ Rana said heading toward them when the ground below her opened up. A deformed and distorted hand as big as an adult human quickly reached out and captured her. About to yell out, it's thumb pressed against her mouth. Feeling clammy from the touch of its morbid flesh, multiple mouths merged out around the thumb.

"_**Shhhh…shhShhhh…shh-Shh-sh-Sh-SSSSSSh-h-sssssh-hhssshhhhssshhhhh!"**_ the multiple lips said before changing into toothy grins. Groaning and trying to make a sound louder humming and grunting, the large hand dragged her through the hole. The open ground closed up afterwards with a sinister chuckle sounding from the loudspeakers. Ayanami waited until the patting stopped before opening her eyes. She saw the Third Child putting both the cloth and his pistol in his apron. He continued to kneel to be at her level.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami. Are you alright?" Shinji said with a small bow.

"…Ikari?" Rei asked and reached out her hands. She slowly touched his torso and felt a sudden relief from her mind and shoulders. It was almost as if an anvil of emotional stress suddenly vanished along with the large amount of fear that had developed.

"Miss Ayanami?" he began to ask when she fell forward. Catching her, her arms dangled down and her head rested on his right shoulder. Pulling her back a little, he saw that she had passed out. Feeling something off, he looked around. All the ghouls, Rana, and the evil voice were nowhere to be seen or felt. Even the sky had returned to being a dark overcast with a New Moon.

'Strange,' the male pilot thought tilting his head. Looking back at the First Child, he wondered what he was supposed to do. Waiting for a voice to tell him, none did. He also noticed that his body tremors were not being produced again from physical contact. Feeling uneasy again, he tried focusing on where a safer place would be to put Ayanami in.

'The small cabin near the pier,' he thought. Turning her around and putting his arms behind her back and under her knees, he stood up to carry her. Seeing that he was facing the opposite direction, he slowly did a 180 and stopped.

"…?" Shinji said blinking and tilting his head again. The space in front of him was near the pier. Looking up, he was at the carnival entrance that he first entered. Not comprehending how or why, he walked forward. While carrying her, he felt the female pilot unconsciously gripped his jacket. Not feeling anything from the added contact, the Third Child continued forward.

Reaching the pier after a short walk, the male pilot slowly looked around his surroundings twice. There still were no voices or presences of anyone. It was just him and her. Feeling paranoid, he slowly walked to the cabin door. Keeping a stoic face, he listened for anything different. He anticipated something suddenly coming out of nowhere. Bumping the door softly, nothing happened.

"…" he said hearing himself breathing a little deeper than the First Child in his arms.

Trying the door, it was unlocked. Opening it slowly, the door swung open without a sound. Despite seeing half of the inside covered in darkness, Shinji entered the cabin cautiously. Closing the door, he gave a small sigh of relief from hearing the door lock with a sickening snap of bone and flesh. Knowing the evil voice was still around, he looked around the room to see if it has any other materials. Strangely enough, none of the equipment or furniture are battered or broken to match what was in the abandoned carnival area.

Seeing a small pile of large wooden boxes with a tarp over it, he headed over there. Stopping, the Third Child laid Ayanami down slowly. Sitting next to her, he decided to stand up and explore the room more; however, something prevented him from moving from his spot.

"…" the blue haired teen said turning a little and gripped his hand.

"…" Shinji said blinking. Opening his mouth to say something, he waited for something to happen. Not getting the surprises or alteration of his vision, the Third Child closed his mouth. After waiting for a minute or two, he decided to act on his own accord.

"…Miss Ayanami…"

"…"

"Miss Ayanami. Are you awake?"

"…"

"…" he said slowly putting a finger on her cheek. Feeling her facial muscles move a little, he pulled his finger away. Keeping a stoic face, the male pilot watched her steer slowly awake while continuing to hold his hand.

"…" Rei said slowly opening and blinking her eyes. Feeling that she was lying down, she looked down to see Shinji sitting next to her with a neutral expression.

"…Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami," he said reaching behind her and slowly helping her sit up. "Are you feeling better?"

"…I…believe so," she stated holding her head with her other hand feeling a mild headache. Looking down, she saw that her other hand was holding on his hand. The sight made her headache go away and an urge to surface.

"That is good to hear," he said seeing her turn her head toward him.

"I…I have been looking for you Ikari," the First Child stated feeling herself relax.

"Looking for me?" he asked with a blink. "I have been in the same patient bed since the underground lab incident."

"Yes…but…I wanted to talk to you…again," she said feeling a mild content from holding his hand. It made her feel better seeing that he didn't tremor or pull away from her.

"You have been talking to me in my comatose state."

"Yes…but it doesn't feel the same. Not like talking in the classroom…or at the Major's apartment…or at NERV," she said feeling the corners of her mouth turn a little. The smile she gave felt natural to her without having to force herself.

"I prefer this kind of communication and contact."

"…" he said blinking and looking down at their hands. He still was trying to comprehend why he was not reacting normally. So caught up with the new oddity and uncertainty, there were thoughts and feelings that were overshadowed. Pushing all of it aside, he looked up at her and tried to think of a correct response.

"I…see," he said and squeezed her hand a little. "My apologizes for having caused you…concern-"

"…!?" Rei said seeing a sharp tentacle shoot through a blackened window and impale the male pilot violently. Before she could call his name, the Third Child was viciously pulled back through the window.

"Ika-!" she said then froze. Black-red eyes littered throughout the window. Slowly looking around her, all the windows had eyes staring at her. Numerous deep sinister chuckles were heard as darkness slowly seeped into cabin. About to call out to him again, a blinding light engulfed her.

"_** $#^#$^heeeeeeee #$^ %^HAHAHA#$ #$%^…A…l…M…o…S…t…DON'TYOUAGREEMYSEED!"**_ the evil voice cackled in the cabin before removing all the blackness in it.

Outside of the storage house and on the pier, the dark clone absorbed all of itself. Once done, it slowly morphed into an a copy clone of the male pilot. Looking down at his feet, Shinji was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Grinning inhumanly wide, it turned its sights to the night sky. Disappearing and reappearing as the red moon, he uncontrollably giggled and laughed. On the satellite's surface, it began to rumble and buckle a little.

As the evil voice's mirth grew in volume, a severe fissure opened up running for several miles. Once it stopped, a waterfall of translucent fluids started falling and infecting the memory's realm. Slowly, all the inhabitants and beings in it were succumbing to sleep. Watching the entire realm become half transparent, it looked down at the pier. Seeing that the Third Child's eyes opened and was slowly sitting up, the dark clone let loose blood-lurching screams. Each word caused the moon to have massive earthquakes, explosions, and black, red, and clear fluids to be flung everywhere.

"_**HOWAMUSING!…TO-THINK-TTTTTHHHIIINNKKKKK-SUCH A SINFUL $^ #$^CRIME…W…O…U…L…D…B…E…COMMITTED-BY-A-CREATOR! …HEHEHEEE…HAHAHAHAHA…MAGNIFICANT! COMEMYSEED!LETUSSEEKTHEREDPANDEMONIUM!**_"


	70. Brewing From Within

Chapter 70: Brewing from Within

In the dreamscape of a young police officer, the scenery was of the underground lab again. The discovery, the realization, the death, and the sudden take over from something inside her repeated in her dream. However instead of being where she was before, Rayne was looking from a third-person perspective at a distance. The last thing she saw in the dream was the two stray bullets going through the male Eva pilot. When his body slumped to the ground, he slowly turned his head toward where she was. His eyes suddenly went black and red and an inhuman grin formed.

"_** $^ #^h...E #%$^l$# P...M #%^&E %$& $RAYNE!"**_

"GAH!" Rayne said sitting up quickly with fright. Breathing hard and feeling mild sweat on her forehead, she tried calming down when someone spoke to her.

"Scary dream?" Nami stated getting up from her desk.

"Nami?" the young officer stated blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here at the hospital?"

"We aren't at the hospital. This is the police station."

"…police station?" she asked looking around. Seeing that the environment was different, she recognized the office and the couch she was on. Based on the orange light seeping through the window blinds, it seemed like the early morning. Rayne put a hand on her head feeling a large headache brewing and groaned.

"Here," the secretary stated getting some water and aspirin. Giving both to her, she watched the young officer take both and exhale after finishing the glass.

"What...what happened?"

"A lot…what was the last thing you remember?"

"…" Rayne said concentrating at the floor.

"I remember that I was in the hospital and I left my room. I do not know how I did it, but I was able to locate Shinji's room without altering anyone. I tried to talk to him, but the medical report stated that he wasn't able to. Last thing I did was sit down then fell asleep…did something happen between then and now?"

"Yes, quite a bit did happen," the Chief stated walking into the office.

"You were taken from the NERV medical facility by SELEE agents disguised as their doctors. From there, we intercepted one of the agent's cell phone calls to where you would be dropped off in a warehouse. A strike team was formed and we got you out."

"SELEE agents?!" Rayne said with a surprised expression seeing him nod.

"You have been out for a while," Nami stated and avoided stating how long she had been at the NERV base.

"…" the young officer said then sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about. I can't let any officer go without my consent anyways," Ryu said with a smirk. "By the way, how was the pilot?"

"He…he was sedated in a strait jacket with a mouth guard, face mask, wires and computers hooked up to him…and strapped to his bed," Rayne said with a downcast head.

"Damn…so, he really is not there anymore huh?"

"…yeah…" she said depressingly.

"Did you find anything from him when you two went to the inland district?" Nami stated to alter the subject matter.

"I found out where I was born and who my parents were."

"Really? That's great…right?"

"…I am still in denial despite what I found out. It is just hard to take in."

"Sounds very hard to deal with," the Chief said sitting down. "Would you like to take some leave to recover and get back on your feet?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea Rayne," Nami stated. "With all the stuff that happened, getting away from it all would refresh you up a bit."

"…" the young woman stated gripping her hands on her hospital gown. "I…I will think about it."

"In the mean time, I want you to keep out of sight for a while," Ryu stated looking at the young officer seeing her nod.

"If you'd like Rayne, you can stay at my place for a bit. I can take a couple of days off so you won't be alone," Nami said sitting down next to Rayne on the couch.

"…" she said looking at the secretary then at the Chief who gave a slight nod. "A-Alright…if you don't mind."

The remaining of the time Rayne was at the police station until leaving with Nami, she stared out the window. Visions of the underground lab came and went along with images of monstrosity. Recalling what seemed like a long time stuck in the same nightmarish dream, she curled up into a ball. Thinking about what transpired to get her the information of her past, he suffered an irreparable fate. Depression sunk in as she felt miserable.

A tad later in the morning, Asuka woke up to someone moving around in the apartment. Slowly getting up, she shuffled to her door. The lavender haired woman heard her ward open her door and walk into the living room. Turning to the Second Child, the redhead tiredly blinked at her.

"Morning Asuka. I have to go early to NERV. Where is Rei?"

"Hmmm…" the red-head teen stated still feeling sleepy and rubbing her eyes. "I don't know."

"That's strange. Did she come home yesterday?"

"I didn't see Wondergirl when I came home," she said then folded her arms over her chest. "You seemed recovered from being smashed."

"Oh, my hangover special works like a charm," Misato said with a bright smile.

"…whatever…" Asuka said with a neutral face. The corners of her mouth felt like they were pointing down from the remembrance of Kaji carrying the Major home yesterday; however, she just turned around and headed back to her room.

"Asuka, give me a call if Rei comes home. Okay?"

"Kay."

'She seems to be in a grouchy mood,' the Major thought leaving her apartment.

Getting to her car, she sped off to NERV. There was a list of things she had to do once there. However, a certain person was on her mind. The Major had been given more than one tip by security that NERV's Special Investigator was venturing into forbidden areas of HQ. It made her curious of what was he trying to do. Also, why he would risk himself to go to prison or be punished by death for possible espionage.

In a certain hospital room, two people were still asleep. Lying in the same position as she had fallen asleep, Ayanami started to stir. Moving around a little and feeling groggy, she felt something with much layered clothing and metal. Moving her face up a little, she brushed against something that felt like a cheek. Blinking and opening her eyes more, she saw that her face was touching Shinji's sleeping face. Backing away a little bit, she just looked at his face and saw something odd.

'…' she thought rubbing her eyes more. Looking at his face, there was no bruises. However, the scars and dried blood was still present. Images from the lucid, night long dream came to her mind. Shaking her head to rid them, she looked at his face again. Remembering him saving her and comforting her, she felt her face relax.

"…" Rei said staring with a small smile forming on her face.

Getting up from the bed slowly and as quiet as possible, she left the two get well packages on the nightstand. Looking at his gas mask contraption and face cover, she put both back on him. After engaging the mask and tightening the head straps to a snug fit, she heard his breathing through the mask. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the door. Wondering if she will have changes in perception from spending such a long contact with him, nothing seemed to change around her. Making her way to the door, she opened it and took one last look at her fellow pilot.

"I will be going now Ikari. I might not be able to visit today due from school and NERV testing schedule. I will come visit you after. Goodbye."

Exiting and closing the door quietly, she left the quarantine area. Walking down the hallway to an elevator, a tag of loneliness started to develop inside. The further she walked away from the room, the lonelier she felt. Recognizing it and the sensation associated with it, a thought of him not being there came. Blinking and shaking her head, the First Child convinced herself that the male pilot was not going anywhere. If something did happen, she will be able to find out one way or another. Leaving the medical facility and asking the security guard for an escort to school, she had time to get there before the 1st bell rang.

After Misato reached the tunnel entrance to the base, she took the car escalator to go down to the Geo-Front. Looking out her car window, she would need to find where Kaji was and confront him. Afterwards, the Major would visit the Third Child to see how he was doing.

"…" she said thinking about him. The thought of his current state made her feel depressed. Knowing that she could not do much for him made her feel even worse.

'It is okay…Rits is making a miracle for him to be normal in short bursts of time,' Misato thought shaking her head a little.

'I wonder what happened to Rei,' she thought refocusing on the pyramid shape base. 'It is odd for her to not come home…maybe the Commander had her stay overnight to do tests and stuff…her doing something out of her routine is a bit out of character.'

When the car escalator reached the ground level, she drove her vehicle into the parking garage. After stopping in an open slot, she got out and walked to the entrance doors. Sliding her card, the roll up doors opened. Walking in to see the gray metal corridors, she headed toward her office. Once there and entering, the Major went to her desk and immediately called security.

[Yes Major?] a security tech answered on the phone line.

"Locate Special Investigator Ryoji Kaji," she stated.

[One moment…he was last seen accessing the lower levels of the restricted area.]

"What's the lowest level?"

[Terminal Dogma. Anything else Major?]

"No. Thanks," Misato stated and hanged up the phone.

'Restricted area,' she thought in mild surprise at where he was going.

Pulling out her service pistol, she checked the ammo clip to see it full. Engaging the slide back and hearing a round drop in the chamber, she reset it. Placing the pistol in her back belt holster, she left the office. Quickly heading to an elevator, she tried to beat where the NERV Special Investigator was going. Hundreds of feet underneath the ground level of the Geo-Front was the lowest level at NERV. Walking out from a dark hallway, Kaji headed toward the story high metal sliding doors.

'So this is NERV's lowest level,' he thought seeing Terminal Dogma written on the doors. 'This must be where they keep it.'

Stopping in front of it, he saw a key slot and access panel to the right of the doors. Going toward it, he pulled out a card from a pocket. Just about to insert the card, a gun was felt pointing behind his head. Raising his hands first, he slowly looked behind him. It was the person he gave a piggy back ride yesterday.

"Hey there!" he said smiling at her. "I see you have sobered up a bit."

"I took something this morning," Misato said standing behind him with the gun.

"Ooo. I got to ask you what that is next time."

"Is this your true nature? A double agent?"

"Hmm, I wonder that myself."

"Someone with your name is in two places. One, NERV Special Investigator and the other, Inquirer of Japan's Ministry of Interior."

"You have done your homework," he said with a smirk.

"You are selling NERV cheap," she emphasized pushing the pistol to his head.

"Did the Commander order you?"

"No…this is from my own investigating."

"We should be partners. I can look for an opening for you."

"If you continue this, you will be killed."

"Both the Commander and JMOI make use of me. Sorry to hide this from you."

"Well," she said moving the gun back a little. "From your help earlier, I don't mind you keeping it a secret from me."

"Thanks. But you know…NERV has been hiding things from you. Like this," Kaji stated letting his hand drop with the access card. He swiped it through the key slot before Misato could react.

Both heard the access panel turn green as heavy locks became undone internally on the large metal doors. A red rotating light turned on as the entrance to Terminal Dogma started opening. Kaji stayed where he was while Misato slowly looked around him. Once the doors fully opened, both saw a massive underground chamber that was vast and wider than a football field or so. The ground was a dark sea of liquid with boulders and pillars sticking up from it. Out in the distance, there stood a massive monument in the shape of a large cross. Crucified on it was an albino behemoth of a humanoid creature with a mask. It had the symbol of SELEE's logo and a large red two prong spear piercing its chest.

"See what they have been hiding," he said lowering his arms.

"Is that an…Eva?" Misato asked baffled. She stared at the organism while keeping her hands on her firearm.

"No…it looks like an Angel."

"Indeed. The center of Second Impact and everything after that. Adam."

"Adam?!" she stated surprised looking at him. "The first Angel? Here?"

"…!?" both Misato and Kaji said feeling an eerie atmosphere developing around them. Instantly going back to back, Kaji got out his pistol and both pointed their guns forward. Not moving and only moving their eyes, there were sounds of creaks and rattles from metal pipes above. However, nothing ever appeared. Slowly, the creepy aura died away.

'…?' Misato thought almost thinking something was giggling faintly near them. Shaking her head and listening harder, the aura was gone.

"Seems like it is gone," Kaji said evenly lowering his handgun. He heard her lower her weapon as well.

"I'm going to look into this later," Misato said holstering her weapon then turning around to face him. "But I will warn you again. Continue snooping, you will get killed."

"Hear you crystal clear," he said with a small smirk putting his weapon away. "Where to next partner?"

"…" she said looking at him. "I'm going to go see Shinji."

"Isn't he still in quarantine?"

"It is fine if a contamination suit is worn," the Major said walking to an elevator.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Do what you want."

"Ah...so cold."

At school, students were coming in and heading toward their classes. It seemed like another day to most except for a couple. Kensuke and Toji were walking up the steps to their homeroom and saw Hikari standing outside.

"Morning you two," she said first.

"Mornin' Class Rep," the jock said with a yawn.

"Morning," Kensuke said.

"Have either of you seen Ayanami?"

"…?" both guys said stopping at the top. Looking at each other then back at her, they shook their heads no.

"Strange," she said crossing her arms over chest. "She is usually here early…I was wondering if she was able to deliver the get-well gift."

"She probably did," Kensuke stated. "I mean, Ikari is at the NERV hospital so it would be hard for her to not give it to him."

"That is true," she said nodding.

"Don't look now, but here comes da fireball," Toji said in a low voice to get both of their attention. He got a kick in the shin from the Class Rep.

Walking up the steps, Asuka was looking forward though not focused on anything in particular. Reaching the top and walking to her classroom, she looked up to see her friend with the jock and military nut.

"Morning Asuka," Hikari said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Morning Hikari," Asuka said with her usual confident smile and voice. "…and stooges."

"…" both Kensuke and Toji said with a small frown then walked in the classroom.

"How was your event yesterday?"

"My event?"

"Yeah…you know…the date."

"Oh," Asuka said remembering. "It was okay. Wasn't really my type."

"I see. Sorry to ask you to help me out with it."

"It is what I can do for a friend," the Second Child said putting her hands on her hips. Both heard murmurs inside their homeroom. Thinking the two males were commenting about her, she looked inside.

"What you say?" Asuka demanded with a small sneer at them. Both were not looking at her, but a magazine. Resetting her face to neutral, she heard her friend make a small gasp. Turning around, both she and Hikari saw the First Child reach the top of the steps and walked toward their direction.

'So Wondergirl finally showed up,' the redhead thought. About to ask interrogating questions, her friend piped in first.

"M-Morning Ayanami," Hikari stated causing the female Eva pilot to stop and blink.

"Morning," Rei said with a small nod.

"Well, well Wondergirl. Where were you yesterday?" Asuka asked crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the door frame. "You didn't come home at all."

"I was out," the First Child said with an impassive expression on her face.

"Apparently," the Second Child stated with a smirk. "Another calling from the Commander was it?"

"Horaki, Aida, and Suzuhara asked me to deliver a get-well gift to Ikari," she stated plainly seeing a mix of reactions. The Class Rep smiled looking relieved. Noticing the two male students inside reading a magazine, both had stopped and looked at her with a small smile. Their reaction made her feel slightly embarrassed. However, the red head held a surprised expression.

"Thank you Ayanami," Hikari stated.

"…" Rei said nodding then walked into the classroom heading toward her seat.

'If she went to that idiot's room, that would have to be after I was there,' Asuka thought with curiousness.

"Don't tell me you were with that idiot all night?"

"I was," Ayanami stated without stopping.

She didn't see Asuka's curiosity turn into irritation or Hikari blink in surprise. Following the blue-haired Eva pilot inside, both Toji and Kensuke looked up and saw something brewing. They tried half staring while keeping their head down toward the magazine. Hikari was about to try to calm down her friend when Ayanami reached her seat and sat down. Asuka stayed relatively in the front.

"Oh really?" the redhead stated with a small sneer. "I bet you slept with him too!"

"I did," Rei said without being phased placing her school bag next to her chair.

"…" Asuka said blinking surprise then took a step back. "EHH!?"

"…!" the other three students said holding surprised expressions. They were now looking back and forth between the pilots. Rei held up her head with a hand over her mouth and looked out the window. The Second Child's mind was processing the information for a bit when her ego side piped in with both a mocking and demeaning tone. Despite getting more dirt to throw at the First Child, her hands slowly clenched into fists for a different reason.

"Oh my. Feelings for the Commander while sleeping with his son. You do work around First Child," she said with a mocking tone despite the other students seeing an irritated face.

'Cat fight,' Toji and Kensuke thought when the bespectacled student was already rolling with his camera.

"…" Ayanami said continuing to look out the window; however, her free hand was already in a fist.

"Must be nice to take advantage of him when his mentally unstable, drugged up, and physically constrained in a strait-jacket!"

"…" Ayanami said turning her head slightly and glared at the Second Child.

'…strait-jacket?' the three students thought blinking with confused faces.

"Listen here Wonderslut," Asuka stated pointing at her with more irritation in voice. "If you think you can best me by bedding with that psycho…"

She stopped talking when Ayanami suddenly stood up glaring at her. Walking quickly to where she was standing in the front of the classroom, both were staring at each other. Students that were in the classroom were watching the tension between them seem to grow more hostile.

"What? You got something-!" the redhead started to say when Rei slapped her face with anger.

"…!?" the other students said with shocked faces.

'…she…she slapped me?' the Second Child thought shocked that quickly turned to anger. Gritting her teeth and glaring back at the First Child, she quickly recovered and slapped her face. Both female Eva pilots had bright hand prints on their cheeks while continuing to glare at one another.

"Daaammmnnn," Toji said into his fist that was in front of his mouth while continuing to stare. Kensuke continue filming after grimacing from the slaps knowing how the red-head slaps hard. Hikari just stared in shock from not knowing that both of the Eva pilots had that ill-relationship brewing between them. Before anything could escalate further, the Angel alarm sounded causing a massive sound of hurrying students out from classrooms. Both Asuka and Rei continued to glare each other down.

"We should be leaving Pilot Soryu," Ayanami stated coldly.

"Ready when you are Wondergirl," Asuka stated evenly back then left first. Hikari, Toji, Kensuke and other students watched Rei follow the redhead as they headed to NERV. When they left, the remaining students left the classroom to head toward the shelters.

"You saw that," Toji stated still with a surprised expression. "Fireball Demon and Ice Queen about to duke it out."

"I don't think I have ever seen either of them hate each other before," the Class Rep stated as the three continued hurrying up to a shelter.

"What? You got to be kidding? Are ya blind or something?" he asked getting a glare from the female student.

'Always the smooth tex aren't you buddy,' Kensuke thought with a sigh.

Both female pilots were picked up by Section-2 and headed toward NERV as quickly as possible. Making it down to the base, they headed to the locker rooms to change into their plug suits. They heard that the Third Child was already in his entry plug of Eva-01. When they got inside their Evas, they got an audio only message from Misato.

"Alright listen up you three. This Angel coming is something we haven't dealt with before and looks a bit bizarre despite its simple shape. For right now, you three will get in different attack locations and wait for the command to attack. Is that clear?"

[Yes] all three pilots responded at the same time. Hearing his voice, both Asuka and Rei wanted to open their own channel to him to see him awake and responding. However, they would have to wait before doing so.

"All Evas and pilots are ready Major," Maya stated.

"Eva launch!" Misato stated as all three Units shot upward to the surface.

Once there, the Major continued with the finer details. The plan of attack was to do a gun assault on the Angel. Each of their Eva's lift opened a compartment with a weapon inside. Shinji grabbed a pistol, Asuka pulled out the assault rifle, and Rei wielded a long range rifle. Being told their positions, the three responded and got to their locations in the city. Each position was to give NERV the tactical advantage for the assault. The Angel, Leliel, was a floating enlarged sphere of a three-story building. Its color pattern was black and white lines bending all around itself. The three Eva pilots watched and waited as the Angel slowly levitated toward their direction.

[On my mark, Shinji] Misato said over the link.

"Copy," he replied peering over a building to see the Picasso ball approaching slowly through a main street between buildings.

[Asuka. Rei. Be ready to apply the next attack] she said to the other pilots.

"Roger," both replied.

As the Third Child waited for the command, he felt a sharp ping through his head. It felt as if someone shoved a syringe in the back of his skull quickly. Ignoring it, he then noticed that all his voices started materializing in the cockpit. He stared at each of them seeing a range of emotions on their faces. The evil voice was missing.

'Something the matter?' he thought to them calmly while waiting for the command.

'…' the male voices said looking at each other and slowly turn back to him. Rana was standing outside of the others who encircled around him. All the sudden, a foreboding feeling was brewing in the back of his mind where the ping was. It was slowly intensifying and spreading down his body like thick lava. Yui noticed this and was perplexed at the change of behaviors that his voices were showing.

'_Something about them has changed_,' she thought feeling unnerved. She kept her distance while keeping a watchful eye.

'_You…ruined…everything,'_ Shonj said seething with anger at the male pilot.

'_He did? Ha, speak for yourself,'_ Sno stated with a smirk. He was met with a death glare in which he held his hands up still smirking.

'_Come on kiddos, this isn't the time for a brawl. We got a show to put on!'_ Shino said upbeat.

'_In his current state…give it five minutes and they will black him out_,' Shoji stated adjusting his glasses.

'_By the way,'_ Shinzin stated grinning sadistically at the Third Child. '_They found…it.'_

'…' Shinji said looking at the silver eye voice. His heartbeat started to beat a little faster and the hairs on his body started to rise. The ping feeling was starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Who found what sir?'

'_Take…a…guess._'

'…' the Third Child said breaking eye contact. Looking back at the Angel, it was still moving slowly forward. Waiting for a couple of seconds, Misato still hadn't given the order yet to engage. Inside a NERV hallway, three Section-2 agents were walking down it. The lead was carrying a small box.

'_What are you guys trying to do?_' Rana asked speaking up. Shinzin immediately walked up to her and got into her face.

'_Be a good fragment and be quiet. You will get your share soon enough and learn to appreciate it. Is that clear?' _

'…' she said and just narrowed her eyes at him.

'_Good response…for now._'

Shinji looked down trying to comprehend what his voices were trying to do and say to him. He was confused at why his voices were speaking clearly to him when normally they were chaotic. Not only that, but why did their words disturb him more than normal. The ping was now starting to make him wince in pain as the spreading inside of him started to feel familiar.

'…!?' Yui said seeing something grotesque and viscous squeeze itself through a distorted syringe in the back of the male pilot's head. Feeling fear rising in her, she took one step forward and froze. She recognized the presence and didn't move. Standing and watching helplessly, it continued to worm its way in.

'…?' all the male voices said feeling something starting to develop in the Third Child. He started to have the shakes. All of them looked at each other and smiled evilly at him.

"Pilot Ikari signals are changing. He is showing signs of regression," Maya called out.

"Increase drug concentration in his cockpit," Ritsuko stated.

"Come on Shinji," Misato whispered. "Just hold out for a couple of minutes."

The three Section-2 agents exited out of an elevator to the command center level. Turning down the hallway, they saw the main deck and headed toward it.

"…haaa…haaa…haaa…" Shinji said to himself feeling emotions overpowering him. It was taking immense willpower to not give in and sound the growing agony. Looking at the male voices, they were looking at him mischievously. Quickly moving his eyes, he looked at the Angel. It was closer and seemed a little bigger.

'…_oh my god…' _Rana whispered with wide open eyes. Terror register on her face as she was staring at something far behind him.

'_Well isn't this a treat,' _Shonj stated.

'_The stone face one showing emotions,' _Sno commented.

'_Showing fear, apprehension, paranoia, confusion, and anxiety,'_ Shoji stated from his clipboard.

'_About time you gained some humanity…what was it that you are called…oh yeah…seed,'_ Shino said cracking his knuckles.

'_Don't worry…this transition will be…painless,'_ Shinzin stated with an evil chuckle.

Shinji looked back outside to see the Angel still slowly floating toward the Evas. That familiar feeling was almost completely inside of him. He couldn't turn his head to see the pale and horrified face of Yui. She was trembling seeing the last part of vileness pulsating and spewing black and red liquid everywhere.

"…" the male pilot said feeling his eyes slowly pulsating. Each beat caused his vision to be tinted with red and hurt. Opening his mouth to gasp, his mouth automatically closed. A mild panic took over from not being able to control his body movements. Upon reflex, Shinji opened a private comm-link to both Rei and Asuka. Seeing them on the screen, he felt his sight go into micro-vision.


	71. Discovery

Chapter 71: The Discovery

"…?" Rei felt eyes staring at her and saw the Third Child had opened a private comm-link. He seemed calmed despite breathing a little more than normal. She looked back at the Angel then back at his image through the link. Asuka saw and felt the same.

'What is that idiot looking at?' she thought looking back at his stoic face then at the Angel.

Both detected something was amiss due to him rarely opening communication during combat. They waited for the orders to attack while going back and forth between looking at the Angel and the Third Child. Both spirits in Eva-00 and Eva-02 also felt something odd in the comm-link between the pilots. They also wondered what the spirit in Unit-01 was experiencing at the moment.

'_Well well_,' Shinzin said turning and looking down in the direction of the NERV base. The others did the same and gave shark smiles.

'…!?' Rana said biting through her lip still staring at what was going on inside and behind the male pilot. The color in her face was gone as the blood dripping down her mouth made a sharp contrast.

'_It is time!'_ he said greedily rubbing his hands together. The other voices gave chuckles and turned around to view Shinji. Though his face was still stoic, his eyes were giving the 1,000 mile stare.

In the commander center, the crew heard footsteps coming out from the hallway to their right. Looking over, three Section-2 agents came out with one holding onto a small case. Misato turned toward them and saw the lead step forward.

"Major, we recovered the Third Child's black cassette tape," he said loud and clear.

"…!?" everyone in ear shot stopped what they were doing and looked at the agent. He opened the small box and produced a black cassette tape. The Eva pilots heard the announcement as well. Both Rei and Asuka blinked then looked at the Third Child. They saw that his head became downcast and couldn't see his expression. His stoic and murky vibe was slowly changing. Something about it seemed to slowly increase their apprehension of him. It gave a vague familiarity in a way.

"Dr. Akagi," Gendo stated from his command seat in his infamous sitting pose. "Play the tape."

"Commander, with all due respect, we are in the midst of an Angel attack and-" Ritsuko started to say when everyone heard a fist slam from above.

"PLAY THE TAPE!" he barked with irritation. The crew looked aghast as well as the two female Eva pilots from the sudden outburst from the Commander.

"…yes Commander," the doctor said biting her lip a little. Misato got the tape and gave it to her. Taking the tape to Maya, she instructed the lieutenant to play the tape.

"Produce a visual comm-link as well with the Third Child," Ritsuko said evenly.

"Commencing both now," the technician stated. The bridge saw a window of the male pilot come into view on the main screen. His head was downcast with his hands on the controls. He looked motionless almost as if he wasn't breathing. Maya inserted the tape and typed a few key strokes on her panel. The sound of the tape being engaged clicked loudly throughout the loudspeakers.

'_** #$%^IT #$^#$ BEGINS!#%$& $%&'**_ an evil voice stated softly in Shinji's mind as the last part of itself squeezed through the syringe. The needle was pushed out from his head and disappeared in the subconscious vortex.

"…" the Third Child stated slowly raising his head to have blood leaking out of his eyes. His face looked scared.

Everyone listened to roughly silence for the first several seconds before sound was being produced. At first, they couldn't make much of what was occurring as it sounded like someone in an office. However, as the tape continued everyone started to see the male pilot change expressions. The tape changed its vibe from the sound of a head exploding. As if a floodgate of sounds came out, numerous things were being heard.

The screams of boys and girls in anguish and fear, children's cries and screeching for long lost parents and loved ones, the scraping of metal against flesh, the fanatic talks from adult men, the shouts and joy of people beating, stabbing, and torturing kids; all of it kept continuing. Each new sound was getting deeper, more savage, and inhuman. Almost as if there were no tracks, everything was overlapping one another. The numerous amount of hellish and horrific acts were being conducted and commented all at once giving a NERV crew a sound wall of a tortuous and vile hell.

'Oh my god,' Misato thought hugging herself while placing a hand over her mouth. The children's screams sent waves of chills down her body.

"…" Ritsako said standing a bit paralyzed from what she was hearing. The crew's skin tone was paling fast as the tape continued. Kozo couldn't hide his grimacing face with a hand over his mouth. Gendo, though still in his hand pose, had a shocked look on his face.

"…!?" Asuka said and sat frozen in fear. Hearing men talk in German shook her. The part that made her cringe a lot was what they were saying and doing to the child victims.

'…why…why does Ikari have this?' Rei thought with a growing sense of despair listening to the tape. A thought occurred to her as her eyes widened in horror.

"…no…" she said looking up at a comm-link. The spirits in the Evas were shocked from what the tape was emitting. However, Yui knew one of the child's screams very well. It filled her with the worst fear and nightmare.

[…you…_**LIED**_…to me] he said quietly feeling himself starting to lose control. Everyone slowly moved their eyes to see him shaking and bleeding from his eyes.

[…YOU…ALL…LIED…_**TO-ME!**_] he yelled thrashing his head and death griping the controls in the cockpit. His voice started to sound like another voice.

[…**y…O…u**…] he said growling through his clenched teeth.

[ yyOOOuuuuu#$^ &…_**all#$^ ^ALL**_**…**] Shinji's voice started to grow more distorted.

[_**lIeD-LiEd-LILILILILILILI**_…] his voice growing in pent up rage and volume.

[…_**tttttt-t-t-t-t-ttoo…TOO! #$^ #$^**_…] he shouted with his whole body shaking viciously.

[_**MEEEE#$^ #$%^ #AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_] he screamed at the top of his lungs till they felt like they were on fire.

So many emotions, so many thoughts, and so many things he want to do in an instant. He looked around him and saw a shaking morbid crayoned world. It was filled with all the people that caused him to become who he was. The doctors, the clients, and the sisters were all mockingly laughing at him. He gripped his head and thrashed about. All the years in the past flooded his body and mind making him relive everything in a mere matter of moments. He screamed so loud through the loudspeakers, glitches and clipping were being produced. Pain, anguish, fear, dread, loneliness, hopelessness, rage, hatred, and worthlessness jack-hammered his thoughts immensely.

[_**STOPIT!STOPIT!STOPIT!STOPIT!WHYWON'TYOULISTENTOME!STAYAWAY!LEAVEMEALONE!DIE!BURN!PERISH!STOP-STOP-STTTTTOOOOPPPPPPP #%$& $^* $RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_] Shinji screamed in a distorted voice so forcefully he dislodged his jaw. Everyone watched as the Third Child's scream became deeper as his lower jaw stretched lower and hanged. It made his mouth look enlarged and his screams more unreal, nightmarish, harsh, and monstrous.

"Oh dear god," Misato breathed hugging herself tighter and paling.

"…!?" Asuka said kept staring in fright at the developments. She plugged her ears to block out the spine chilling screams. Despite muffling the sound, she could still hear him. The redhead stared at him and was petrified with fear. She continued to watch the Third Child wrench in anguish and lose all sense of control.

"…!?" Rei said feeling her whole body tense up and goosebumps lift her skin hairs straight. Though she had a foreboding feeling of something happening, the intensity was not what she expected. She covered her ears from the piercing screams and grimaced painfully.

"Third Pilot's sync ratio is out of control. Nerve links are failing fast. 1500-1700 have been severed. Pilot has rejected drugs. Stage 5 schizophrenia. Dislocated jaw!" Maya stated reacting to the alarms and through the screams. Despite feeling sick and scared, the adrenaline was kicking in.

"Ease LCL pressure and serve nerve controls to the Eva!" Ritsako ordered to the bridge crew while moving to a free monitor. They typed furiously and kept getting errors.

"Eva is unresponsive! It is not accepting our commands!" Maya stated.

All the sudden, everything went quite. No more screams or no alarms sounding. Just the low hums of the MAGI computers functioning. The comm-link to the Third Pilot went into a silent static. The hellish sounds and nightmarish feeling that was radiating from it was now replaced with nothingness. It made everyone feel eerie how everything suddenly stopped. Even the black cassette tape had stopped when nothing was pressed to stop it.

"…Shinji, report" Misato ordered regaining her composure. She waited a few moments before looking at the bridge monitors.

"All comms with Eva-01 has been disabled by the pilot."

"Override them."

"I could if he was the only one resisting…the Eva is also resisting," Ritsuko stated continuing to type furiously at the terminal she was at.

"What? Is it feeling empathy for the pilot?"

"Who knows," Ritsako stated trying to find a solution to retrieve the pilot and Eva unharmed.

"Major," the Commander spoke that broke through the eerie atmosphere. "Order the other pilots to retrieve Unit-01 and return to base. Lieutenant Ikubi, retrieve that tape."

"Yes Commander," Maya said feeling the shakes start. Opening up the compartment the D-SAT cassette tape was in, nearby crew members instantly smelled something burning. Misato went toward her and both looked in.

"…Uh…Commander," the Major stated turning around and looking up. "The tape…is melting."

"…" he said standing up. "What?"

"…" Ritsuko said looking at it and quickly turning her head. "It is very melted Commander."

"…" Gendo said gritting his teeth. "Major! Order those pilots to retrieve Eva-01!"

"Yes Commander!" Misato said turning around and hitting the intercom.

"Rei. Asuka. Mission change! Retrieve Eva-01 and return to base!"

[…] both said blinking then snapped out of their stupor and started heading toward the purple war machine. [Roger!]

The Angel was still floating in the same direction and speed toward the NERV base. It felt a similar being like itself, but it was thrashing about in the synthetic purple war machine. Leliel started to notice that the closer it got to Unit-01, a growing sense of not engaging it came. Something was brewing inside of it that made the Angel contemplate if the Eva was a threat or not.

'_**C…o…M…e**_,' a disordered voice echoed through its mind.

'…?' Leliel thought continuing to move slowly. It started looking around for the source of that voice.

'…_**CoMe…CoNsUmE…UsSsSsSs,**_' the voice echoed again.

'…_who…are you_?' the Angel thought still not sure where the voice was originating.

'_**I? #$^& ME? $#^ #$IaM…fAkE-f-f-ff-FAKE YOU…y…O…u…wIlLuNdErStAnD-all-l-l-l-l-llllllll…# $^ CONSUME-US-I-ME!'**_ the voice boomed in thought. Leliel thought it was a strange request. From looking around, it looked at the standing purple war machine ahead. It had its head looking up at the sky and arms were at its side. The firearm it was holding had fallen to the street already.

'…_**Y…E…S…I-WE…aReHeRe-re-re-re-re…consume-DeVoUr-EaT-ABSORB USSSSSSS-TO-uNdErStAnD-AAAANNNNNDDDDDDD!#$^#$ %'**_

The Angel didn't understand what there was to understand. It only had one purpose and had no plans on deviating from it. However, curiosity got the better of it. Deciding to deviate a little, the Angel started floating toward Unit-01. In three blocks, it would intercept. As it slowly got closer, a part of Leliel's mind was silently regretting the decision. Not seeing any reason to act on that thought, it continued toward Eva-01.

"You crazy idiot! What are you doing just standing there?!" Asuka barked through the static comm-link to the male pilot.

'Nothing,' she thought.

"Wondergirl, are you able to reach the Third Child?"

"No, I am not able to communicate with him either."

'Damn,' Asuka thought noticing the Angel floating closer and closer to Eva-01. It was about two blocks away from the purple unit as both the First and Second Child tried reaching to it first. Unit-01 continued to look at the sky in a daze as if something locked it in a trance. When the Angel was less than two blocks away, it attacked.

"Angel has disappeared…it is under Eva-01!" Makoto shouted.

"No! Shinji!" Misato stated with fear. The comm-link to Eva-01 was still in silent static.

[Rei. Asuka. Watch yourself! The Angel is underneath him!] she barked seeing them a block away from the purple unit.

'What?' Asuka thought looking at a developing black hole that was as wide as a couple of street blocks in a neighborhood. Jumping onto a building before the blackness touched her feet, she climbed to the roof top. Standing and looking around, the structure she was on started to sink. Looking at Eva-01, its feet were already pulled into the darkness.

'Almost like being in quicksand,' the Second Child thought. Seeing no way of getting to him, she jumped to rooftops to get outside of the black hole zone.

Rei came in from the other side and had more sinking buildings to use to get closer. Jumping onto to them, she was able to get closer than Asuka did. About to jump off the second to last building near Unit-01, she impacted with a strong AT-field. Pushing her back onto the rooftop she was on, she skidded before stopping. Moving forward a little, she lifted a hand and touched the barrier. Even if she concentrated and projected her AT-Field out, it didn't knock out the massive one that the Angel was producing.

"…" she said looking at the sinking figure of Eva-01 that was still staring up at the sky.

[Rei! Pull back! You'll get sucked in too! Pull back!] Misato said firmly. Retreating to where Eva-02 was standing outside of the Angel's radius of attack, she looked back. In the distance, the purple unit was knee deep in the black abyss.

A rush of emotions grew inside her faster than before. Images of a past Angel mission rushed through her mind. It was the same feelings that were trying to overtake her, overwhelm her, and causing her to break her stoic expression and composure. She saw the comm-link was still a silent static. Looking back, Eva-01 was now waist deep.

[…Ikari…] she whispered trying to control the strong emotions.

[…Ikari…please say something…] she said a little louder, voice starting to crack. […I don't wish to repeat the incident we had on a previous mission…]

Everyone was listening and watching. No response came from the Third Child as it was mid-torso down in the darkness. Ayanami felt her eyes water as the emotions from the past event surfaced and consumed her. Her mind raced, panicked, and found herself feeling not able to do anything for him. She felt a large painful pull in her chest making her grimace as her breathing became harder and harder. Watching through water blurred eyes, the head of Eva-01 slowly became lost in the abyss it sank in. The comm-link went dead and a no signal flashing on the monitors.

"Ritsako…are there still vital signs of him," Misato asked looking at her in despair.

"There is about a half a day life support in the entry plug until it goes empty. Reading the vitals becomes difficult if there is a lot of interference or an electromagnetic barrier blocking the signal. Under normal conditions, we would be able to read his vitals…however…given his condition and what happened…I can't say he will last long in there," the doctor said looking at her then down at the floor.

"…no…" the Major whispered then looked back at the comm-links remaining. Asuka looked scared while Rei looked like an emotional wreck. A wave of dread and despair filled the bridge trying to figure out the next move.

"Angel has changed its energy formation…it is surfacing again," Makoto responded.

On the large screen, the black hole vanished and the floating black and white marble Angel appeared. Moments pasted by when the Angel did not move. It was just floating in the air above where it consumed Unit-01. Suddenly, the Angel's color and pattern went black with no light reflecting off of it.

"Angel has gone into hibernation!" the male bridge monitor stated. Ritsako broke out of her stupor and ordered a diagnostic scan.

A blank void filled the minds inside Eva-01. All saw a continuous white abyss until slowly, shapes and environments started to formulate. Shinji didn't recognized the change of environment or situation as he kept going in and out of reality and his mind. The pent up emotions, thoughts, and images continuously bombarded his head. He clenched his head and thrashed it around to rid of the images. At the same time, he twisted and torque his body around in his cockpit seat.

"Naahh! NAAARRRRAAAAAAAHH! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed again in pain. With his lower jaw hanging still, he couldn't formulate words properly.

Yui watched painfully from the development that occurred in the cockpit of the Eva. She had never seen any of his memories or his past; however, it changed in an instant. When the comm-link with the command center picked up small audio of the black tape, the environment inside the pilot's mind obliterated into chaos. She watched his mind become flooded with a barrage of painful memories. It was like watching multiple TVs with each playing a memory on a fast-forward.

"…_no_…_no no no no no,_" she said covering her mouth horrified from the images. "_Oh god no…"_

Each time she heard him call out for both her and Gendo in the memories, Yui's mind and heart felt deeply stabbed with pain and guilt. Trying to look back to find where the Third Child was sitting, only the memories surrounded her. When the memories reached an end, each would go back to a portion of the white abyss then turn black.

"_Shinji…Shinji!_" she called out in dread as the darkness was surrounding her.

"_Momma_?" a small child called to her that made her blood run cold.

'…' Yui said breathing hard and feeling her nerves on edge. Pushing her lips in and biting down, she turned around slowly. Feeling cold sweat drip down her back, a child was near her. It looked like how the Third Child looked the day she was absorbed into Eva-01.

"…_momma…it is scary in here_," the child stated with a scared face. It covered its eyes with its small hands.

"…" she said not moving feeling the aura of the child murky and unpleasant. She didn't know if she was in either the Eva's subconscious or the Third Child's. Feeling a vile tentacle slowly touch on her foot, she jumped backwards with a frightened shout. Thinking that she was in the pilot's subconscious, the child started to morph into the Eva captor.

"…!?" she said with a painful grunt hitting a wall of some kind that rattled behind her.

Freezing with horror, a menacing laughter came from behind that she recognized. Adding to her terror, the wall opened like doors slowly. The hinges squeaked audibly as the familiar vile and malicious aura was felt. Hearing morbid sounds of slithering and multiple breathing, she slowly glancing behind her.

"…!?" Yui said with her eyes widening with terror to see black-crimson eyes looking back at her. An impossibly wide toothy grin formed beneath the eyes as many more mouths formed and grinned. Before she could scream, a grotesque and cut up human hand covered her mouth. A couple of vile tentacles wrapped around her arms, legs, and stomach making her squirm in disgust.

Suddenly, she felt as if they were moving backwards. The black abyss stayed until she was blinded by the white abyss from earlier. As she travelled and blinked in surprise, there was no sound. The black abyss she was in looked like a half sphere marble on the ground. Suddenly, she entered another sphere and immediately heard someone agonizing in pain and anger. Her feet touched the ground that felt like flesh moving and twitching. Closing her eyes and shaking all over, the sinister hand and tentacles slowly rubbed off her body and faded away.

Composing herself and shaking off the clammy feeling on her skin, she opened her eyes slowly. Blinking and looking around, it was a half-dome area with a large stone surface in the middle. At the other end of the room was the image of an Eva cockpit with a male pilot sitting in it. The Third Child on it suddenly screamed violently in suffering.

"_Shinji_!" Yui shouted and immediately tried to run to him.

Seeing him in his state, it made her reach out to comfort him. Multiple hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders making any attempt to go forward to stop. Blinking from feeling human hands, she looked back and recoiled. There were clones of the Third Child with two similar in age, one a new young adult, and two adults that looked similar to Gendo. All of them were nude in which she looked down to see her naked as well. Blinking, they all looked at her with mischievous smirks.

"_Let me go! Why won't you let me go!?_' she shouted feeling a multitude of emotions and confusion. She saw the green eye version get next to her. He adjusted his glasses.

"_His state of mind is already gone. You wouldn't be able to reach him and only hurt yourself even more_," he said.

The group heard something being pounded and stared at the Third Child. All of them cringed seeing the male pilot murderously pound the Eva controls. The force applied was causing his hands to bruise and bleed while denting the controls metal frame. He uttered another monstrous growl and started murderously pounding his head on the central panel. As he continued, his face became bruised, cut, and bloody. Yui's anger rose to a breaking point as she broke away from their hands. Turning around, she grabbed Shoji's neck and applied a death grip squeeze. She saw him smile evilly at her.

"_Try as you might, you couldn't kill any of us_," he said grabbing her wrists. She lightened her grip and looked at all smiling and laughing at Shinji as he continued to brutalize himself. Feeling helpless and frustrated, she couldn't move away from them. Oddly, Yui thought there was another voice that was not present anywhere.

"_Why are you doing this?_" she asked in a desperate voice.

"_We are waiting until that fragment dies and then,_" Shinzin said rubbing his hands together. "_Freedom awaits._"

"_Wha-What do you mean dies!_?" the scientist asked confused. She saw him smirking at the thrashing male pilot. He was still pounding his head and face harshly. The Third Child's face was completely bloody and disfigured.

"_Let me go!_" Yui shouted as Shoji and Shino held her from breaking free. "_He needs me!"_

"_Aren't you a little excited," _the silver eyed voice stated with a mocking grin followed by the other clones laughing. "_What can you do now that you failed to provide before?" _

"…_!" _she said with a grimacing, angry face.

"_That look suits you. Now just sit back and watch like a good puppet you became to be," _Shinzin stated with a sadistic chuckle. They heard Shinji make an inaudible sound followed by him falling off the cockpit chair. Impacting the floor hard, a loud smack was heard. Yui felt tears dropping down her face from seeing the male pilot moaning in agony as he looked like he was dying.

"_Hey," _Sno asked crossing his arms over his chest. "_Where is she?"_

"_Her? I haven't seen her since being in the capsule."_

"_Do you think DI got her?"_

"_Probably. No matter, that means a more equal share for the rest of us."_

"_You are just going to let the newest fragment go like that?"_

"_It is her fault for breaking away from our plan and group."_

"_You think he will interfere with the ceremony?"_

"_Most likely. He is in the same boat as us,"_ Shinzin stated getting out a high powered magnum. "_He'll want freedom as well. Well kill him before he gets the chance."_

On the other side of the dome room, the Third Child was slowly crawling forward. His plug suit was torn to pieces matching how weak, sore, inflamed, and bloody his body felt. Looking down at his arms, all the scars from the past were showing. He knew that if the plug suit was removed, he would look like a tattered and torn near dead corpse. All of his senses were gone. Inside and out, he felt dead emotionally, almost psychologically, and near physically. Death sounded like a blessing to him that would take all the pain and suffering away. Suddenly, someone was talking to him nearby.

"_**ThAt…WaS…BlIsSfUl…My SeEd…"**_

"_**The most #$^#$MOST SAVIORY AND VICIOUS DESTRUCTION OF THE MIND YET!"**_

"_**Your heart…is complete with MINE."**_

"_**Your mind-MiNd-MIND is NOW #$ $^IIIINNNFFEEECCTTTEEEDDD…w…I…t…h…M…i…N…e."**_

"_**YOURSOUL!YOURESSENCE!YOURVERYBEING-IS-SYNCHED-WITH-MINE!"**_

"_**Allllllll…t-t-t-t-t-that was nnnneeeeeddddddeeeeeddddd #% #$^was for the-ThE-THEPARASITES to F…i…N…d the past."**_

"_**NOWTHATYOURHEARTISSHATTERED…a…r…e…y…o…u…rEaDy?"**_

"…?" Shinji whispered moaning words. Not hearing a response, he barely was able to lift his face up from the ground. The evil voice screamed in his mind and ears causing his ear drums to burst. As blood poured out of them, black ooze pooled beneath him and sucked him in. Once completely engulfed, all his senses came back and the pain was gone.

"…?" he said feeling his face back to normal with his hands. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw nothing but a black void till two scalpels pierced through. Two cuts were made as black and red blood flowed out of them. Once the medical instruments retreated, black-red eyes appeared. An inhumanly large and wide toothy grin appeared and encircled around the eyes.

"_**TO…BE…REBORN!"**_it said softly in front of his face. The morbid facial features of the evil voice kept getting closer and closer till their noses touched.

"…" Shinji said not blinking or flinching at the continuously vile, menacing, and eeriness of the dark clone.

"As discussed before, what choice do I have sir?"

"_**NONE!"**_ it screeched in front of his face while other mouths formed and cackled rapidly.

"Then so be it," the Third Child stated with a blink.

"_**HEEHEEHEE…HHEEEEEHEHHEEEE…HAHAH…HAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAA$#$^# $%^#$%^"**_ it said as it wrapped is deformed and slashed elongated arms around the Third Child. Its flesh opened up and clawed him inside of its being.

In the center of the dome room, the male voices and Yui saw the stone circle suddenly start rotating and descending. Blinking and looking over, they saw just a large hole in the floor. No light emitted from it nor light shined from it. The sound of double doors opening slowly was heard from behind and to the group's left. Turning and hearing the doors close, they didn't see any door on the back wall. However, there was a black silhouette that was standing there.

It moved forward with soft footsteps. At the same time, it generated an intense evil and chaotic aura. Yui started getting the trembles from feeling its vibes. The voices knew who it was and got their weapons out. All of them were pointing their guns at the black silhouette. Watching him carefully, red eyes appeared on its featureless face. A crude mouth line appeared and opened showing numerous sharp and haggard teeth.

"_**...**__**H…I…"**_ the dark clone stated taking the form of another Shinji clone with black-red eyes.

"…" the male voices said not moving and keeping their guns locked on him.

'…what…who is that suppose to represent?' Yui thought trembling from the sight of the clone. She flinched watching the red eyes move only to look at her.

"…_**heeeeeee…tHe ReUnIoN…was-WASIT $^#$^…to…your…LIKING DOCTOR!"**_it said instantly materializing in front of her face with a vicious looking smile.

"…!?" Yui said unable to say words from being frozen with fear.

She felt its vibes were emitting a much stronger aura of destruction, morbidity, and malice than before. It was overpowering to make her feel sick to be near him. Her body reacted from the strong stimuli and regurgitated onto the floor. The evil voice vanished and was standing near the large hole in the room. None of the voices said anything as they retrained their weapons.

"_**HAHAHA #$%# $…but-bUt-BUT! THEREISMORETOCOME! HAVEYOUEEVVVVEEERRRRRSSSSEEEEEEENNNNNN #$$^#*$%^…A…r…e…b…i…r…t…h?…DoYoUkNoW*&^$...WHATITFEELSLIKE!?"**_ it said with different voices and pitches.

The evil voice smiled wider seeing Yui physically react more in feeling sick and in terror. Snot dripped out of her nose, tears falling from her eyes, and no more vomit would come out of her as she was on all fours. All heard him grunt in pleasure and slowly growl louder and louder. As he increased in volume, his pitch dropped lower and lower till it was a voice of monstrous hell.

"_**let me-LETME-**_" it said as the floor underneath him rumbled. Something started rising back up from the hole in the center of the room.

"_**E…N…T…E…R…T…A…I…N…YOU-YOU-YOU-AND ALL OF YOU WITHMYSEED!"**_


	72. Consolidation

Chapter 72: Consolidation

A large platform contraption came up from the center floor with two pieces of furniture. Two metal chairs were positioned apart and faced each other. They were anchored to platform with veins wrapping around their legs and spread out beneath them. Features of the pieces of furniture started materializing after several quick blackouts in the room. Once the illumination held steady, the two chairs had many straps and organic tubs that connected the back of furniture to the platform floor. All saw that there was one person already sitting in one of the seats.

Static and glitches crossed everyone's vision a couple of times before clearing. The person was now strapped into the chair from head to toe. Seeing his neutral expression, it was the Third Child that appeared different. His body had several scars all over. Each limb had one or a couple. There were a couple on his torso with one gashed shaped X over his heart. The remaining notable one was the elongated cut that went down the length of his neck. The group noticed that other things were different about him. His eyes glowed hauntingly and his sclera appeared darker.

"…?!" Yui said perplexed to see him relatively unharmed when he was just self-brutalized himself to a bloody mess a moment or two ago. Blinking, she started hearing the clones silently whispering to one another without turning their heads. They stated that the male pilot didn't feel the same as them. Seeing the dark clone walk around the contraption, he kept glitching in and out of different areas in a blink of an eye. With heightened sense of fear, the group watched the evil voice carefully.

"…" it said with a demented giggle. Materializing instantly in front of the contraption, it grinned widely to wear the corners of its mouth broke open skin. Seeing the sense of apprehension and cautious wonder from them gave it elation.

"…_**A…u…D…i…E…n…C…e…rrrEEEAAa $%^ %^ddddyyyyyyyyy $^ #^LETUSBEGIN!"**_the dark clone barked intensely. Unable to contain itself, the dark clone started cackling and turned around. Walking to the other chair, a couple of distorted mouths ripped open on its back. In different pitches of murderous mirth, they added to the evil laughter as it sat down.

"…" Shinji said with a stoic face seeing the dark clone facing him while sitting down. Blinking, the other chair started to move on its own. Its straps crawled over the evil voice's wrists, ankles, stomach, and shoulders. The head harness wrapped around its head and tightened to a snug fit.

"_Hey…what are they doing?" _Sno and Shonj asked baffled by what was going on in front of them.

"_I have no idea,_" Shinzin said with a stern face. He still pointed his gun at them.

"_Either way, it doesn't change our plans. Stay focus and wait for the signal_."

The sounds of old pulleys emitted from above; however, there were extra sounds that made the group look up at the ceiling. Yui blinked in suspense wonder as an odd looking box started coming down. Biting her lip, the pulley's line was small intestines while bloody bones formed as a holder for the box. The odd rectangular object lowered to be in the center of the two anchored metal chairs. Stopping, two tentacles from above moved down to the top side of the box. Each grabbed a piece of the box's surface that acted like a flexible fabric. Both appendages pulled up and started stretching the box.

"…?!" the voices said seeing skin being pulled from the box until it came off with a flesh sounding rip. Skinned alive, the rectangular object of flesh bleed while pulsating like a heartbeat. The bones that were holding it started positioning it to be in the direct line of sight between Shinji and the dark clone. Once it was set, the holding structure disappeared. Seeing the box levitate before holding still, a few bloody tentacles wormed out of it.

"_**IfYoU #$^ sTaY-c-cOn-s-s-s-s-cIoUsssssss #$^IwIlL-WILL-WILL!...heeeeeeeeee #$^ ^…r…E…w…A-A-Arrrrrrrrrrrrd-d-d-d-d-d-d" **_the evil voiced stated with deranged giddiness.

"…" Shinji said seeing three of the flesh box tentacles getting closer to him. There was the same amount on the other side heading toward the dark clone.

Two of the appendages opened at the tip to reveal numerous amounts of needles inside. The third one morphed into an organic breathing apparatus. Its tip changed into a deformed mouth with octopus suckers inside. A portion below it converged into a red dripping esophagus. At that end, it became fused with a large lung like sac that inflated and deflated. Each exhale the tentacle did, a colored puff of green smoke came out of the mouth tip.

Both looked in the peripheral vision and saw the group becoming more disturbed about what was occurring. They saw that the Third Child was not showing any sign of an emotion despite the morbid tentacles getting close to his face. What made Yui shake the most was seeing the dark clone smiling with anticipation as the grotesque things getting near its face. The clones and scientist felt a foreboding that was pushing them more than on edge.

"…" Shinji and the evil voice said and blinked.

With brutish force, the two open tip tentacles thrust into their eyes. Before either of them could make a sound, the deformed mouth appendage clasped over their mouth and nose viciously. The lung sacs of each one started pumping faster as blood was pouring out of the their eyes. Feeling surgical cuts being made in their eye socket, pain receptors were screeching with mind numbing agony. The group saw that Shinji only twitched where the dark clone groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. It continued to make grunts of growing ecstasy as the tentacles squirmed and twitched over its mouth and in its eyes. A few moments went by until the tentacles yanked themselves savagely off their faces.

"_**HaAaaaa…mmmmmm…TURN!#$#$^F-F-F-FF-OOOoooorrrrrr…thEmmmm-AAAHHHHHHH-THEM!**_" the evil voice said barely able to contain his himself from the sensations coursing through him. It heard that all that the male pilot was doing was breathing faster, but didn't utter a sound. As if linked to one another, they both turned their heads to the group at the same time. The sound of someone falling to the ground was heard.

"_W-W-What the hell i-is going on?!"_ Shino stated pointing and shaking all over on the ground. Shoji stood stiff as a rock as goosebumps littered his skin. He was slowly stepping backwards while not taking his eyes off what was occurring in front of him.

"…_!?" _Shonj and Sno said looking rattled and pale. Both didn't move a muscle.

"…!?" Yui said holding her mouth feeling small remains of bile shoot up through her throat. Enough poured into her mouth in which she puked bile and blood onto the flesh floor that smelled like it was rotting. The stomach acid that shot up burned her throat as she shook from terror at the scene ahead.

'_Stay focus…this is just its form of sick play,' _Shinzin thought continuing to point his shotgun at the two.

He bit his tongue to have the pain override the flabbergasted feeling that went through him. Feeling blood pool in his mouth and swallowing, cold beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. He was analyzing why both felt different. Looking at the dark clone, he grimaced. It was grinning widely at him with its empty bloody eye sockets and a full erection. Turning quickly to the Third Child, his face faltered. There was no register of pain, suffering, or fear. Nothing emitted from him as he stared at him with blood flowing down his cutout eyes.

"_**mUsT-Mu-m-m-mmm #$% #$mmm-MuSt-MUST-MUST!$!"**_the dark clone shouted with joy and impatience.

Both turned back to the flesh box as it was pumping more rapidly. The bloody tentacles reeled back a little before thrusting roughly back into their eye sockets and clasped over their mouth and nose. Everyone saw the tentacles worm more actively as if they were trying to regurgitate something out of them. The ones penetrating the two's eyes had a small bulge that was leading back to their sockets. Once the bulges went into their eyes, more blood was flowing out of their eyes. The lung sacks started hyperventilating and kept getting faster and faster.

The evil voice was grunting louder and louder as his erection started twitching. When the lungs exploded with a grotesque burst, the group reeled back in disgust seeing the dark clone climax and spill onto the floor. Looking at Shinji, he remained emotionless and only clenched his hands into loose fists. Slowly, the tentacles retracted themselves back into the flesh box. Once they were inside, the box started heart-beating faster and faster like a machine gun.

"_**ThAt…F…e…L…t…,**_" the evil voice said cooing when the flesh box exploded. Blood and internal organs showered everywhere in the room and onto some of the male voices.

"_**A-m-A-z-I-n-G"**_ it said with a pleased sigh and eyes closed.

Feeling the group's level of horror elevate, the dark clone grinned inhumanly wide. Still feeling its eyes bleeding, it decided to stand up. Wobbling a couple of steps forward, the dark clone dropped to the ground. Giggling out loud, the large grin stayed on his face as he breathed heavily with adrenaline and pain. Hearing a chair creek, everyone turned their attention to the Third Child. Slowly getting up, he stood firmly on his legs. He breathed slowly and looked relax with his bleeding eyes closed.

'_How!?'_ Shinzin thought grinding his teeth a bit to fight the growing apprehension. '_How is he not in pain!? There are no memories of him experiencing this level of agony!'_

Taking a quick glance around him, the other voices looked scared stiff and baffled. The female spirit looked petrified. Blinking, he glanced around and couldn't find the female voice. Shaking his head a little and murderously gripping his shotgun, he trained it on the male pilot. Slowly, Shinji walked toward the evil voice. Each barefoot step seemed to echo in the dome flesh room as if two pieces of skin were slapping each other. Reaching the dark clone, he looked down.

"Do you need…assistance sir?" the Third Child asked with a stoic voice.

"_**hEeeee-hahah…AHAHAHAHA! AsExPeCtEdMySeEd!"**_ it shouted in laughter then clenched its teeth harshly. Multiple grinding sounds emitted from its body. Watching the male pilot kneel down, he slowly reached out to the vile voice. Grasping its elbows gently, the dark clone instantly grabbed Shinji's biceps with a slap.

"…_**ah…ah…ahhhhhhhhhh #$^ #$%-F-l-I-n-C-h-E-d…heeheehee,"**_ it said feeling muscles twitched from the surprise.

"…" the male pilot said with a small frown. "Indeed sir."

"_**SSSShhhhiiiinnnnnzzzzziiiiiinnnnnn,"**_ the dark clone called in a haunting tone. The silver eye voice flinched watching as both of them helped each other stand up.

"_**COME!# $^#$HELP#$^US,**_" it said opening its eyes wildly.

"…!?" Shinzin said with his eyes widening in surprise. The black-red eyes on the dark clone were not there. Dark magenta irises with white sclera bore at him with the inhumanly wide grin.

"…_Wha…What!?" he_ said taking a step backwards then gritted his teeth to combat the fear inside.

"_**YYYyyyeeeessssssssss?"**_ it said producing its black tattered and torn tongue. It slowly licked all of its sharp teeth, it didn't minding if nicks and black blood oozing from the wet appendage. Moving its neck and causing several loud pops and cracks, it got close to the Third Child's ear and whispered. The group saw the male pilot nod a little which caused the dark clone to start giggling uncontrollably.

"…" Shinji said opened his eyes slowly despite his muscles twitching and aching still. After blinking a couple of times, his vision started clearing. Following the evil voice's suggestion, he kept his head down at angle then looked up with his eyes. Everyone saw him have the black-red eyes with a stoic gaze.

"…" Yui said as she felt her vision get dark and passed out. The male voices moved back a step or two feeling an almost equal fear from both the Third Child and the dark clone.

"_I-I get it now,"_ Shinzin said feeling a cold chill down his spine. "_You planned this from the start!"_

"…" the dark clone said morphing his morbid grin into a normal mischievous smile. "_**…d…O…y…O…u…N…o…W?"**_

"_What you are doing is no different from what we are trying to achieve. Why side with the drone when there is so much more we can do as a whole?"_

"…_**w…H…y…YoUaSk-WHY! #%!# $th-th-th-theeeeeee…rEaSoN is…Is…IS…IS#$^ #$^NOT!NOT!NOT!aTtHeSuR-suurrrrrr#$ ^FACE!**_" the evil voice stated in random speech and volumes. Letting go Shinji, the male voices watched it stand by itself.

"_**leleleleleleleleleeeeeeeeetttttttt…MeEnLiGhTeNEVERYTHING!"**_

Watching the dark clone, its right arm elongated itself to touch a part of the flesh floor. Oddly, a square cut through the ground producing much blood to pour out of it. While it went back to its enlarged malicious grin, the flesh floor portion sank in. Six points on the outside of the center floor ripped open as if someone was pulling skin apart. Gushes of blood erupted as similar metal strapped chairs pushed up. Before the other voices could contemplate what was occurring, they heard the evil voice release a slow and deep monstrous chuckle.

Upon blinking, the male voices were now sitting in the metal chairs. All the straps violently wrapped and locked each of their wrists and ankles to the chair. Instead of a head strap, a large neck strap crawled over their necks and tightened.

"_H-Hey!"_

"_Get this thing off of me!"_

"_I don't want to have my eyeballs leeched out!"_

"_You are making a grave mistake!" _Shinzin said from his chair at the dark clone.

"…?" Shinji said looking around at what happened. Both he and the evil voice were still standing in the center of the dome room. Blinking, he heard it move away from him and head toward the silver eye voice. Looking around, all the male voices were strapped into the chairs. Some of them were looking at him and demanding that he release them. Looking around for the human spirit, he saw her lying on the central conscious chair outside of the six pointed chair circle.

Hearing a female whimper, the Third Child turned toward the sixth chair. Sitting and strapped in was Rana. Blinking, he started walking toward her. The closer he got, he saw her shaking all over with blood dripping off her naked body. Her breathing was haggard and seemed to be in a state of trauma. Standing a short distance away, she slowly lifted her head. Seeing who it was, she reeled back with a terrified face.

"_NO! STAY AWAY!"_ she shouted.

"…" Shinji said with a stoic face. The evil voice released a high pitched scream opposite from where the male pilot was standing.

"…_please…no more…please_," Rana said crying unable to escape.

"…Miss Rana?" he said neutrally. Hearing the silver eye voice release a sharp gasp, he turned around. The evil voice's fingers grew in length to which its nails burst into black claws dripping with black blood. Without hesitation and speaking in distortion, the dark clone repetitively thrust its fingers rapidly into Shinzin's body.

"…" the male pilot said turning back around to face her. Blinking in surprise, he watched her strain her body trying to break away with desperation. He could see her muscles straining as blood veins were bulging. Deciding on a different approach, he materialized a wash cloth that was damp and warm.

"_NO!_" Rana said trying to turn her head away to avoid being touched. Seeing his hand get closer and closer, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The sounds of multiple screams in suffering added to her tension and fright. Upon touching her chin, the fingers oddly didn't make her skin feel clammy. It was gentle instead of vile. A cloth started rubbing on her face and was removing the blood that was fresh. The aura from him was different a little. Instead of the eerie and malice ridden, it was only murky and rather familiar.

"…?" Rana said opening her eyes slowly feeling the cloth being removed. Looking at him, the black-red eyes focused on the cloth as he squeezed the blood out. Whipping it to get the remaining blood out, the cloth looked somewhat clean again. Only the eyes moved first and stared at her with a blank expression. It made her feel tense again and blink nervously.

"May you lift your chin up Miss Rana?" he asked as a morbid Bandshee scream erupted from the dark clone. Her eyes widened in horror seeing what looked like a hundred tentacles shooting out of its body. The dripping black and red appendages quickly shot at all the other voices and began to torture them. A dozen of the tentacles shot toward her when they stopped a foot away.

"Miss Rana?"

"…" she said breathing very hard and fast seeing the slithering objects hover behind him. Each of the tips started forming into a needle, a syringe, a knife, a sharp point, or the barrel of a gun. Seeing them hovering behind him as he continued to look at her with no expression made him look terrifying.

"Could you please lift your chin?" he asked calmly.

"…" she said seeing the appendages shiver away one by one. Once there were none behind him, Rana blinked several times. Focusing on the person in front of her, the way he spoke was very familiar. Slowly lifting her chin, he proceeded to wipe off the blood on her neck and shoulders. Once done, he retracted his hands. Moving her head to look at his face, she didn't feel threatened or any sense of fear.

"My apologies for frightening you Miss Rana," he said with a small bow. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"…_Shinji…is that…you?_" Rana asked quietly with wide eyes. She flinched sharply seeing Sno and Shonj scream bloody murder from having all their fingernails ripped off. The dark clone hissed and cooed in pleasure as it ripped out two of its claws.

"From what I can gather, I am the same person," Shinji said with a blink. Forcefully ignoring her surroundings, she looked at the Third Child with hope and anxiety.

"_Could…could you help me?"_ she asked with tears running down her face.

She watched him stare at her for a second or two before blinking. He then kneeled in front of her and looked at the straps. Tinkering with them, none of them budged from their locked position. As he was trying to loosen them, Rana saw both adult voices with their chest ripped open and tentacles worming inside of them. Both were still alive, petrified with horror, and in extreme agony. Looking back down at him, she started to feel the creeps from something inching closer.

"…?" both said hearing something next to them. She didn't look for apprehension festered in her violently. It was the evil voice's aura causing her to quickly go back into her trauma state. The male pilot looked down to his left and saw something being written. It was a scalpel cutting a word into the flesh floor. As the ground twitched with blood seeping out, black blood congealed to show what the word stated.

'_**R…e…W…a…R…d?**_'

"…?" Shinji stated with a blink and tilted his head.

Wondering what the others would say, he couldn't hear them clearly. They sounded muffled and very far away. Despite that, all of them seemed to have continued shouting at him. Straightening his head, he slowly nodded. The etched word faded away and something unlocked sounded. Looking back at Rana, the straps around her slowly loosened and opened up. Blinking, he was immediately embraced tightly.

"Miss Rana?" he asked stoically. Inside, he was a bit disturbed from her holding onto him for what seemed like dear life.

"_Pleasedon'tleaveme…pleasedon'tleaveme…pleasedon'tleaveme…"_ she repeated with her head buried into his right side of his neck and collar region. Her body was still shaking hard when he looked down her back. Feeling desperate arms and hands on his chest, he tried moving backward a little.

"_N-N-No!" _Rana whispered frantically and pressed up against him.

"…" Shinji said feeling his left eye twitch a little. Shaking his head to rid of the odd feelings, he reverted back to old habits.

"Was there something else I can help you with Miss Rana?"

"…" she said slowly calming her breathing a little; however, she didn't move away or loosen her grip.

"_W-What…will happen…n-now?"_

"I am afraid I do not know."

"_Will it kill us all?" _she asked feeling ice cold sweat drip down her back from hearing a chorus of suffering from the male voices. The sound of the dark clone's voice became more morbid and monstrous as if its form was losing shape.

"He has something else in mind."

"_L-Like…what?" _Rana asked fearfully. The thought of going through what the dark clone put her through again made her panic.

"He stated about bringing a utopia," he stated with a stoic face.

"_U-Utopia?!" _she whispered scared and moved her head back too fast.

Not regaining any sense of balance yet, she started falling backwards. The male pilot reacted quickly and caught her. Blinking, she saw the entire interior of the dome room was dripping with blood and body parts. The ceiling and the walls were skinned as it made the room smell pungent and gagging. Pulling her back to stand, he moved her arm around his shoulders to hold her up. He felt more comfortable doing this than being embraced.

"_**MySeeeeeeeD-SE #$%^ #%$ED!"**_the vile and malicious monstrosity bellowed from across the room.

"Yes sir?" the male pilot asked with a blink. The evil voice materialized in front of him to be touching nose to nose. Its form was indescribable based on how grotesque and distorted it looked. Both he and the dark clone heard Rana yelp and stood behind the Third Child shaking all over. Her grip on his bareback was digging into his skin. Looking back at it, the head of Shinzin was impaled on a tentacle.

"_**I-I-I-I-I-I-iiiiiiiiits #$%#$TiMe-me-me-me-me…m…e"**_it said with several wild dark magenta eyes and wicked mouths forming. The mouths repeated themselves in haunting whispers.

"Very well," Shinji said with a small bow.

Standing up, the dark clone was hovering at the center of the dome room. Proceeding forward, Rana matched his steps, pace, and body movement. She continued to press herself against him as if glued to him. Reaching the center of the room, the dark clone hovered a little bit higher. Its eyes were looking at two points: one above it and at a wall.

"_**THEYAREHERE!"**_ the evil voice shouted as several mouths stretched open wide to create Bandshee screams.

The three felt two powerful presences converging onto their subconscious bubble. One had a forced linkage to the dome room while the other was an outside invader. Only Shinji looked while Rana kept pressing herself and burying her head in his back. The male pilot could see that there were two enormous amorphous figures that were bleeding into their space. Blinking from hearing multiple tentacles thrust into something fleshy, the evil voice had impaled the male voices bodies. Looking at them, they were barely alive and a bloody mess.

"_**T-h-I-s…this…THIS…TTTTTTHHHHIIIISSSS #%#$^ #"**_ it roared with vigor, vileness, and elated wonder. A tattered and torn human hand squeezed out from the bottom of the dark clone's morbid form. Reaching out to the Third Child, its malicious and evil aura magnified tenfold.

"_**ThEfIrStStEpToThEpRoMiSeLaNdMySeEd,"**_ it said with all of its mouths bearing shark teeth and eyes open wide.

"…" Shinji said blinking then lifting his right arm. He clasped its scarred and drill holed ridden hand. Feeling the evil voice's hand squeeze his in a firm handshake, the male pilot looked up at it. Its entire body started to pulsate violently.

"_** #$y #$^ #E #$^& #^ssssss...**__**#$Y #$^ #E #$^& #^S!"**_

Its eyes started rolling back and began to cackle deeper and deeper. Hearing suction, Shinji looked back at the tentacles doing contractions. Their tips pulled out of the bodies and changed into an opening. The appendages started to emit a powerful suction and got close to the male voices' skin. Violently, their flesh began ripping and breaking apart. Slowly and in pieces, their bodies went into the tentacles. Blood poured out of them freely and started pooling the floor.

The Angel was confused from the moment it tried to absorb the synthetic war machine. In the endless white abyss, it could not locate where the voice it heard earlier. After a short time of not finding anything, Leliel could feel that they were close by. Changing something inside of itself, the Angel eventually picked up a wavelength that was different from its own. Seeking it quickly, the Angel went through the abyss seeing nothing but white.

After some minutes passing by, Leliel noticed two small dark points. Continuing its course, the dots started to grow in size. Abruptly quick, the Angel halted as two large spheres came near it. One of them was moving toward the other while it remained motionless. Strangely, one of them had a familiar soul that seemed undead. It was converging on the other sphere that had a soul along with many fragments what could be souls. Hearing the voice calling the Angel to come closer, Leliel's curiosity pushed it forward to collide with the spheres almost immediately.

"…_**g…r…a…n…T…tHe #$^ #$EnLiGhTeNmEnT!**_" the evil voice screamed bloody murder as two large objects breached into the subconscious bubble. Rana continued to bury her head and could not stop shaking in terror. So far gone in fear, she started crying and screaming.

"…" Shinji said blinking and tilting his head a little. Feeling the floor rubble underneath him, a vacuum was created when the two large spheres entered. Seeing tentacles slithering quickly back into his form, all the male voices were gone. The hand he was holding melted away until there was nothing but air. Retracting his hand to his side, he started to feel odd.

"_**aah… #$^ #$…GAAAAhahahahahah,"**_ the dark clone said as his voice became less and less insane sounding. "_**Wholeness! NOW! Grant me as the new prisoner!"**_

The Third Child blinked when the presence of Eva-01 uttered a deep and rumbling growl. Hearing a rattle of chains, he looked behind him to see ankle and wrist cuffs materialize on Yui. Quickly following where the chains were coming from, they led back to the presence of Eva-01. Suddenly, they came off her and viciously whiplashed at the dark clone. With loud snaps and chain wrapping on the evil voice, its form instantly changed back to its dark silhouette form. Only a pair of eerie dark magenta eyes and a crude shark mouth bore back at the massive presence of Unit-01. It only made the dark clone's mouth grin inhumanly wider..

"_**SACRAFICE!SACRAFICE!SACRAFICE!S-A-C-R-A-F-I-C-E!#! $^ #^SSSSAAAACCCCCRRRRRAAAAFFFFFFIIIIICCCCCCEEEE!"**_ it ear-piercingly screeched at the top of its lungs.

The Eva presence deeply moaned just as loud to cause the entire dome room to rattle as an earthquake. The male pilot saw the evil voice's form explode into thousands of appendages. All whipped viciously around and then shot out everywhere. Both large objects got impaled with the horrid of the black and red tentacles that slithered and wormed monstrously into them.

Immediately turning around, Rana's death grip on his back caused small divot marks to show and blood to ooze out slowly. Picking her up quickly, he was about to run away when he was spontaneously in front of the central conscious seat. As the whole blood bath dome room continued to shake hard, the floor started ripping apart. A vile monstrous roar was heard from the larger presence above Shinji's head. Looking up, it appeared to be the Angel's seeing the black and white marble sphere. Its body surface was bubbling and slowly inflating. A couple of bubbles popped resorting into a sickening, blood bursting splat.

"_**HEHEHEHEH…HAHAHAHAHAHA…GAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_ the evil voice continued to screech to make glass break across the crumbling subconscious room. The entire space of the dome room was falling apart as the black-red void started to infect it quickly. Shinji watched as both the dark clone and the Eva presence disappeared. Only the Angel's presence remained which seemed to cause the entire room to rip apart chaotically.

"_PLEASEDON'TLEAVEME!PLEASEDON'TLEAVEME!PLEASEDON'TLEAVEME!"_ Rana shouted in terror and crying holding onto him.

"…" the Third Child said quickly turning around. Adjusting Yui's legs, he sat down between them. Feeling his left eye twitched from feeling sandwiched between both of them being bare, he gripped the cockpit controls and closed his eyes.


	73. Twisted

Chapter 73: Twisted

30 minutes had lapse since the Third Child had sunk into the hibernating Angel. Despite all the troubleshooting and ideas to try and retrieve both the male pilot and the Eva, nothing came to a plausible course of action. In the midst of the NERV crew brainstorming, a sharp ripple went all around the Angel's surface. Shigeru noticed something occurring on his readings.

"There is a large energy spike occurring in the Angel!" he stated causing everyone to refocused.

"Is it readying an attack?" Misato asked.

"No…the energy pattern is different from the Angel's…its Eva-01's!"

Everyone looked at the monitor showing the darkened floating sphere. Asuka and Rei refocused at the task at hand despite the First Child feeling out of sorts. A visual rumbling effect was occurring on the surface of the Angel in pulses. It caused a wave of mild commotion to everyone watching. Suddenly, the pulsating ripples stopped. When its surface was back to being smooth, it inflated rapidly. Parts of its body budged morbidly outward almost tearing its skin apart.

"Energy in the Angel going critical! Its…" Maya stated before being cut off.

The Angel surface budged out to three times its size and shook hard. Without warning, it exploded violently. The burst shot an air wave that traveled throughout the city and burst many windows within a radius of a street block or two. Instead of an energy release from a destructive explosion, the Angel's insides shot out far and wide. To onlookers, it appeared as a hailstorm of gore. Nearby buildings received a short rainfall and misting of a mixture of Angel blood with red and black liquid. The bridge crew's eyes widen looking at the monitor showing the massive gore cloud.

"Energy signal of Eva-01 has come back online. Vital signs of the Third Pilot are online. Visual in five seconds," Maya announced in surprise.

Both Rei and Asuka had retreated back away from the Angel. Even from being a good distance away, they felt the burst that was released. Their AT-Fields deflected it despite feeling a small rumble inside the cockpit. Magnifying to where the explosion occurred, they saw a massive red fog develop then slowly subside. Everyone saw in the mist a dark silhouette kneeling then rising. When the blood cloud went away, it was Eva-01 standing there. It looked relatively undamaged with its eyes glowing white.

"Pull up a visual comm-link to Eva-01," Misato ordered. Maya typed it in and a window opened up to the inside of the entry plug.

"Shinji! Are you-?!" the Major stated then stopped abruptly. She and a few others recoiled back with fear and disgust.

"What…in the…world?" Ritsuko stated from the video feed.

"...!?" Gendo and Kozo said with raised eyebrows and flared hairs on the back of their neck.

[WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!] Asuka stated looking in horror.

[…Ikari?…] Rei asked feeling a mixture of emotions with wide eyes.

Inside the entry plug, numerous ripped and torn off body parts floated around. There was so much blood that it stained the LCL resulting in a thick crimson hue. Despite all the limbs being suspended in the entry plug, there was a large silhouette sitting in the cockpit. It seemed like the size of two to three people put together. No one could make out the details of its shape or face. The large amount of blood infused in the LCL blurred a visual of the male pilot.

"S-Shinji…Is that you?" Misato called quietly on the intercom.

[…] it responded.

"D-D-Dr. Akagi?" Shigeru stated with a look of perplexed tension. "I'm hearing…bizarre things from Eva-01."

"Like what?" Ritsuko asked looking away from the monitor and looking at him. He offered his headset in which she walked over. Placing on side on her ear, she listened. The crew watched as her expression became perplexed as she listened a little longer.

"What is it?" Misato asked looking rattled a little. Before Dr. Akagi could answer, the crew heard movement from above.

"Major, order all pilots to return to base," Gendo barked bringing everyone back to attention. "I want all full report of this. Dr. Akagi, perform a full diagnostic screening of the Third Child and Unit-01. Interrogate and restrain him if he resists. Initiate normal and recovery operations."

"Yes sir," both females stated at attention. Seeing him go out of view, they turned around and proceeded with their orders. Without waiting, Eva-01 started walking forward leaving behind bloody foot prints on the street. Its eyes continue to glow white despite its body dripping with the Angel blood mixture.

[Alright you two. Once Shinji gets to where you are, head down on the lifts.]

"Yes Major," Rei said sounding a little better.

"Roger," Asuka said trying to steel herself more.

Both watched as Eva-01 walked calmly forward to where they were. However with the visual of bloody slaughter filled in the entry plug, apprehension was growing the closer it got. The sounds being produced from the dark silhouette gave the impression that he was breathing erratically and overlapping. Almost like there was more than one person breathing inside. Knowing that couldn't be right, they continued to watch.

When Unit-01 walked within a street block distance, it stopped. Both female pilots could see that the entire purple war machine was drenched with an array of both Angel and what looked like human blood. There was also a black substance that seemed to act like blood as well. Asuka cut off the comm-link and went toward a lift platform. It started going down as she mentally tried to get herself to not shake.

"…" Ayanami said feeling unable to talk. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth. She heard Eva-01 breath out deeply that felt odd. It's staring at her made her feel unnerved. Not sure why, the First Child felt it give an uncomfortable vibe. Blinking, the purple unit turned a little and walked to a lift pad that was behind a building.

"…" she said watching the purple war machine go down.

'I have to see for myself,' Ayanami thought shaking her head again and closing her eyes. Feeling a little more focused, she got her Eva to step on an elevator pad and descended back to NERV HQ. While going down, the spirits inside the red and blue war machines could not feel the other spirit. Instead, they didn't recognize it and were unable to communicate with it. Strangely though, opening communication with Unit-01 felt eerily wrong. Closing it, they felt better not leaving it open.

When the units came into view in the Eva cages, there was a small group of NERV personnel waiting for them on platforms. Ritsuko ordered both Eva-00 and Eva-02 be docked first then Eva-01. As the entry-plugs for both female pilots were being ejected, Misato stared at the purple war machine. Despite it being powered down, something about it made her get goosebumps on her arms.

'It's probably from what is inside the entry plug,' the Major thought crossing her arms over her chest. Watching as the mobile catwalks connect with both units, both Rei and Asuka exited their Evas. Glancing at them, they seemed fine as they headed toward where she and Ritsuko were standing.

"What happened to the psycho now?" the Second Child stated with a stern looking face. Both women saw that she was trying to mask the disturbed look on her face.

"Don't know. But we will find out soon enough," Misato said trying to sound positive.

"Did he mutate into something?" the redhead asked hearing the First Child turn toward the contamination squad that entered the Eva cages.

"Who knows?" Ritsuko said the pressed on the walkie. "Dock Unit-01 closer to the platform. Use a wide mobile catwalk for the contamination team."

[Roger] a technician responded from the control room above and behind them.

Watching the yellow suited individuals walk closer to the platform edge, a short and wide mobile catwalk loaded in front of them. Hearing the gears and hydraulics lock, Eva-01 slowly came closer and stopped. Procedures for ejecting the entry plug was sounded as the contamination squad headed toward where the entry-plug hatch would open. Stating they were in position, the capsule rotated out of the purple unit's neck and stopped.

[Opening hatch] one of the squad members stated using the panel to the right. Everyone watched in a state of suspension as the hatch released pressurized air with a loud hiss. Oddly, the liquid inside the entry-plug hadn't fully drained. All saw a waterfall of blood and LCL spill out and splash onto the platform. The contamination members moved back a little to not get too covered from the spillage. As the hatch continued to open, the smell from inside quickly came to them.

"Oh god that reeks!" Asuka said plugging her noise and grimacing.

"…!?" Misato and Ritsuko said turning their head away and covering their mouths and noise. Rei did the same but started to cough and gag a little.

[Entering entry-plug] the first two yellow suits stated and headed toward the opening. […what the…]

[Why is there some much carnage in there?] the other contamination member stated stopping and looking inside. The blood-LCL mixture hadn't drained. There was still a good amount inside the plug with various body parts and inners floating about. The two heard movement as if someone was heavily moving through water.

[Hearing and seeing movement inside] the front yellow suited person stated. The others in the squad got out tranquilizers, a strait-jacket, and the gas-mask contraption. Feeling ready, the front two saw a large dark silhouette coming to the opening. A lot more of the blood-LCL mixture splashed onto the platform.

[Pilot Ikari. Are you…!?]

Misato was the first one to recover and looked back at the entry-plug hatch. The first sound she heard was someone vomiting then sharply coughing from the capsule. Strangely, it sounded feminine than masculine. Looking at the squad of yellow, they slowly back up as something came out of the hatch. Ignoring the increasing amount of spillage, she saw a rather large silhouette. Looking closer at what came out, she stared wild eye and was flabbergasted.

[…!?] the members of the contamination squad said staring at who came out. They looked at the Third Child and what was around him. Despite the faces hiding behind their contamination helmets, a look of dumbfounded wonder and apprehension crossed all of them.

'W-W-Wha…' the Major thought feeling her head starting to hurt from trying to understand what she was seeing. 'WHAT'S GOING ON!?'

As if Shinji read her thought, he turned slowly toward her direction. His eyes were closed and began walking forward. Each footstep he took was heavy and slow. From the combination of what was dripping off him and the amount of weight he was carrying, it made sense. However, what he was carrying didn't. When he took one step off the mobile catwalk and onto the platform, Misato could see clearer at what the two objects that was weighing him down. Feeling apprehension growing from him, she took a sliding step back.

"GOD, it smells worse now!" Asuka said nasally from covering her nose still. The other hand was over her mouth feeling herself wanting to gap. Taking a glance back, her eyes shot wide open with fear and froze.

"…" Ayanami said controlling herself and looking back. A look of bewilderment shot on her face as her eyes widen and her mouth parted.

"…Rits…" Misato said with her teeth together and taking out of the corner of her mouth. "Rits!"

"…!?" Dr. Akagi said with a shocked face after looking back.

Everyone saw the Third Child still in his plug suit, but was drenched and stained with blood and black liquid. Despite his eyes being closed, his aura was murkier than what they remembered. What caused more of a shock was who he was carrying. In his arms, there was an unconscious naked adult female dripping with blood. She was about the height of Misato with brown hair that was longer than Rei's. Bear hugging on his back and neck was a nude female teenage equally coated with red and black blood. Oddly, there seemed to be a similarity in features between them and the Third Child.

"Oh my god," Ritsuko said recognizing the adult female and putting a hand over her mouth. Seeing something move and looking at the male pilot, fear ripped through her. Misato, Rei, and Asuka glanced over to see Dr. Akagi froze stiff and was starting to pale. Apprehension gripped her face as sweat started forming on her forehead. Following her line of sight, they saw that Shinji opened his eyes.

"…!?" both the Major and Second Child said instantly feeling their legs grow weak. Dropping to the ground with fear, their mouths opened as they stared with scared eyes. Rei stood startled and felt much apprehension grip her. At the same time, her curiosity was slowly pulsating in her head. Taking hold of that instead of the fear, she tried analyzing while looking back at the other two females. An uncanny familiarity took hold from staring at the adult woman. Looking at the female teenager, it was breathing hard and shaking all over.

"…I…Ikari?" Ayanami asked quietly. Goosebumps ripped all over her skin seeing only his eyes move slowly toward her. He only blinked at her.

"…who…who are…they?"

"Dr…Ikari…" Ritsuko said in a quiet trembling voice still staring at the adult female.

"…!?" the Major said breaking out of her scared stupor. Blinking, she looked at her friend.

"Dr. Ikari?…you mean…it's his-"

"Yes," Dr. Akagi said quickly and remaining still.

Her legs were starting to shake, but was able to keep a firm stance. All the sudden, Shinji slowly leaned his head and neck forward like a vulture. Once his mouth was passed the woman in his arms, he opened it. A mixture of blood and LCL flowed out of it. Maintaining his stoic gaze at them, only his mouth moved as the liquid poured out and fell to the ground. All four of them felt a tremor go through them seeing a couple small pieces of inners and eyeballs coming out. When no more came out, he moved his head and neck back straight. Closing his mouth, they heard him swallowed.

Misato and Asuka paled then turned around to throw up onto the platform floor. Ritsuko stood stiff feeling her heartbeat beating fast with cold sweat dripping down her face and back. Rei felt herself starting to shake not able to cope with all the questions, apprehension, curiosity, and trying to compose herself.

"My apologies for my appearance madams," he said stoically calm and bowing slightly to them. His action caused Dr. Akagi and Ayanami to flinch.

"May I have medical assistance for these two please?"

"What?" Ritsuko said immediately with a blink. His eyes slowly moved toward her causing her to tremble a little.

"May I have medical assistance Dr. Akagi?"

"…s-s-sure…" she said after swallowing the lump of fear in her throat.

Looking over at the contamination squad, they had slowly inched closer to them. Giving them a new order, they all stopped and looked at the Third Child. Watching him turn around slowly, he took a step forward toward them. All of them recoiled a little with a couple members taking a step back. Seeing the male pilot stop, one member saw the male pilot's arms starting to shake. The front squad person closed his hands into fists and slowly walked closer to him. Focusing on the adult female than the Third Child's eerie eyes boring at him, he stopped in front of him. Slowly reaching out, he saw Shinji place the adult female in his arms. Taking hold and watching the pilot step back, he wondered if something bad was going to happen. Instantly flinching, everyone watched the Third Child bow slightly to him.

"Thank you sir," he said then stood back up. Slowly turning away, he turned back to the bewildered group of females.

"If you will excuse me madams, I will be-"

He stopped talking as the female on his back lost her grip and fell backwards to the floor. Quickly grabbing behind him before she slammed the back of her head, Shinji eased her to the ground. Standing up again, he turned around and looked down at her. Rei was the first willing enough to let curiosity take over. Walking closer and closer to him, she stood nearby and looked down at the female teenager. Another wave of bewilderment came on her face from looking at the person's appearance.

"…who is this Ikari?" she asked not looking at him.

"This is Rana," he said. Ritsuko felt brave enough to walk closer. Asuka held onto Misato from behind as both inched closer as well. Putting some distance between and standing opposite of where he was, they looked down in wild wonder.

"She is…" he began to say waiting for a voice to interject or surprise him. Hearing nothing, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, smelling nothing, and tasting only vile blood, no one responded to him. Quickly collecting himself, he continued.

"…my twin…sister."

"…!?" everyone said looking back and forth between the Third Child and the female teen on the floor. Their resemblance was striking and caused Ritsuko to blink in confusion.

'I don't remember there ever being a twin,' she thought despite what she was seeing. Needing to take control of the situation, she looked up and froze. Shinji was staring at her.

"Shall we go to the medical facility Dr. Akagi?" he asked with a blink.

"…" she said swallowing. "Y-Yes. Let's go do that."

In the NERV hospital, a couple of new patients arrived. When medical staff saw Dr. Akagi leading the group, all became baffled. Watching as the small party pass by, they stared at the three bloody individuals in which two were naked and passed out. Looking and recognizing the Third Child, the sight of his eyes and aura made them lean back. Ritsuko admitted the three in and assigned them to separate rooms. Ordering medical staffers to do screenings and diagnostic scans for the two females, they nodded. Splitting up to their assigned patient, the medics pushed the strollers down the hallway.

"…" Dr. Akagi said watching the two females go away. Blinking, she nervously turned to the Third Child. He was waiting patiently nearby and was staring at nothing. A shiver went through her seeing his blood stained appearance and the dead look in his complexion. Seeing his eyes slowly move by themselves at her direction, she looked back at a clipboard.

"I need to do some screenings for you Ikari so we will go to an examination room."

"Very well," the Third Child said and blinked.

"You can take the two pilots home for rest and recovery Major."

"S-Sounds good to me," Misato said then nervously looked at the male pilot. Only his eyes moved to look at her which gave her the creeps.

"N-Nice to have you back S-Shinji. We'll…keep in touch."

"…" he said blinking then turning toward her. He did a small bow.

"Very well. Till we meet again, good day."

"…" Ayanami said watching Misato give a nervous smile before turning around and walking away. Asuka stated earlier that she needed to use the restroom that was down the adjacent hallway. In looking back, the First Child saw that she was standing around the corner. The redhead made no attempt to move closer even when the Major was heading toward her location. Ignoring the two, she turned around to see Dr. Akagi looking over papers on her clipboard. The Third Child blinked then turned his head toward her. Both stared at each other in silence.

"Alright, this way Ikari," Ritsuko said starting to head down the hallway.

"Yes doctor," he said blinking.

"…" Rei said feeling too tired and drained to think or contemplate anything. Before he turned around and followed, he lifted his hand and gave a small wave. Blinking, she slowly returned the gesture. Watching him turn toward the doctor, he followed her. Turning around herself, she saw Misato wave at her. Going forward, she felt a little better that it seemed that the Third Child didn't change too much.

Over the course of the evening and night, a female patient was lying in a bed. In a hospital gown, she was shifting about in her sleep. Small trickles of sweat were dripping down from the sides of her face. Her eye muscles twitched a little as if a bad dream was occurring. An onlooker carefully wiped the sweat off of her with a dry towel. Placing it on the nightstand, he reached into a swallow bowl grabbed the cold washcloth in it. Squeezing the excess cold water out, he applied it to her forehead. It seemed to help her calm down a little.

"…" Gendo said adjusting his glasses and continued to wait and ponder.

When he heard the news, both he and Kozo expressed an alarming surprise. Verifying on the security camera, both saw the missing scientist. The Commander nearly dropped the phone from the sight. With anxiety, he ordered the medic team to double their pace of getting the female scientist medically checked and screened. Ordering Kozo to take command, he ran out of his office.

NERV employees stopped and watched in surprise as Gendo ran with haste down hallways. After several minutes went by, the administration of the medical facility jumped in surprise seeing the Commander breathing hard and sweating. Getting the room information of where Yui was put in, he ran towards it. Ever since then, he has been at her side and never left the room.

'Another bad dream dear?' he thought placing his hands on his knees while watching her. Gendo was still in a mild state of shock from what happened after the defeat of the Angel. He had been in and out of deep contemplation and forgot what time passed by.

'The scrolls did predict that the Third Child would be absorbed into the Angel. It would then emerge as the victor…however…' he thought watching the woman shift again in the bed and winced a little bit. Moving his arms, he crossed them over his chest.

'The scrolls did not predict the Third Child to be altered that dramatically. The brain scans that Dr. Akagi provided in the report analysis earlier are still hard to believe. It stated his mind is acting normal now…almost as if cured…' Gendo thought moving his glasses up his nose.

'In addition to that…Yui came back with the Third Child as well as another person…but how? The scrolls did not state that the rebirth would occur until the last Angel appears. That and along with other operations to proceed…' he thought frowning from the buildup of unanswered questions and things out of his control.

'…not only that…the Third Child is not aligning with the scripts from the Dead Sea Scrolls. In fact, he has become an anomaly. Even SEELE is baffled from the events that occurred…that's fine, the old men can contemplate longer in improbabilities,' he thought sighing. Letting his arms come down, he rested his hands on his knees again. Glancing at the female patient, he felt his face relax.

'All the work…the planning…the plotting…and analysis has finally paid off,' he thought slowly reaching his left hand out and grasping Yui's right hand. 'I got you back. Though in an alternative result, it doesn't matter…it got you back to me.'

"Now…we can be together again…Yui," the Commander said quietly with a small smile on his face.

=YUI'S DREAMSCAPE=

Yui was running down the murky hospital hallway filled with doors that was in the Third Child's subconscious mind. A figure was deeply laughing at her and chasing her. Glancing behind her, it was the captor of the Eva-01. It was a reoccurring event that happened whenever her soul felt down or something happened to the pilot. However, there was something a little different about this time.

The closed doors in the hallway suddenly flew open. Inhuman screams and scraps of metal sounds exploded from them. The usual ending of the nightmare was drawing near. Running to a dead end with double doors, they would be locked. However, this time they were unlocked. Her vision went static and glitched a little. Hearing the captor of Eva-01 roar behind her, she turned around quickly. Thinking she would be engulfed by its darkness, a dark silhouette viciously impacted with it. Taking it by surprise, both fell to the ground.

"…?" Yui said looking more closely at the dark silhouette. She saw the features of it were slowly getting clearer. It looked like Shinji who was on top of the Eva captor. Surprised, the male pilot's back was facing her while he was choking the dark being on the ground. The thought of helping the boy came when Yui instantly froze with fear.

"…_**# $^ #$…**_" the teen boy said bending his back toward her. Moving his head back, she could see the boy's upside down face. Her eyes widened as something was growing inhumanly wide on it. A gruesomely loud pop was heard as the Eva captor's neck limped over between the boy's hands. It made Shinji's inhumanly wide and elongated mouth pull his skin apart as he stared at her with black-red eyes.

"_**heeheeheeeeeee…!#$ ^ $HaHaHahAhAhAh %$& "**_he said with morbid distortion. Tentacles shot out from the boy's back and impaled the Eva captor's shoulders. Slowly, the evil Shinji began pulling its head up. Tendons and skin kept bulging and stretching from the dark figure as terror rapidly built up in her. The environment around her started morphing into a slaughterhouse as the dark clone continued.

"_**AHA…AHA!…AHA!-AHA!-AHA!AHA!AHA!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! #$^ #^" **_it shouted louder and louder. Suddenly, everything became quiet as a booming blood cartilage rip emitted. Yui's back was pressing hard against the double doors seeing the Eva captor's head get ripped off its body. Instantly, the black-red eye Shinji was in front of her face as she shook all over.

"_**w #$^A #$^k #$^! e#%^*#Y#%^&w&*(%^A!#$%!k ~$*E!#$^yRRRRREEEEEEJJJJEEEEECCCCTTTTTTTT!**_" the evil voice screamed so loud that it cause the entire dream realm to shake violently with horror flooding in it.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!…AHH!-AHH!-AHH!-AHH!" Yui jolted up from the bed panting heavily and screaming. She immediately heard someone and felt two hands grab her shoulders. Trying to breakaway, the person was too strong. She suddenly heard the same voice thought it sounded familiar. Slowly stopping her struggling, she peered open her eyes. Blinking and slowly seeing the environment around her coming into focus, the person holding her was to the side of the bed she was in. Slowly, the figure became clearer wearing dark colored cloths and dark red tinted glasses.

"…?" Yui said with wide open eyes staring at who it was.

"Yui," Gendo said feeling goosebumps that she was alive and felt real. He gave her a relieved smile.

"Welcome back."

"…Gendo?…" she said softly and blinking. "Are you…real?"

"Yes," he said moving his hands from her shoulders to holding onto her hands. She recoiled a little feeling his fingers against hers.

"…how am I…" she continued looking around the room with lost wide eyes. "Here?"

"I am not sure how or why. Based on the scrolls, humanity would be restored at the end of the Angel war."

"…does that mean," she stated blinking and turning back to him. "There are no more Angels?"

"…no…we are only in the middle of it."

"…what?" Yui said in a whisper looking very confused. He continued holding onto her hands while taking a seat on the chair that was beside her bed.

"…but…that is not possible…the scrolls never indicated that there was an alternative way…how did I come out?" she asked suddenly feeling a massive migraine on her forehead. Letting go of his hands, she held her head and rubbed a little. Blinking, Yui felt his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back to the bed.

"You should rest for a little bit till you get your strength back," the Commander said gently. He was taken aback a little when she sat back up and was in front of him.

"That can wait…tell me what happened...uhhh," she stated firmly and winced again. Rubbing her head, she saw him smirk at her as he took off his glasses. Gendo felt almost amused.

"You haven't changed a bit. Just like you to be the stubborn scientist."

"…well…someone has gotten older," she said with a slight smirk. Gendo snorted a little then proceeded to recap Yui of what has happened so far since her absence.


	74. Additions to the Family

Chapter 74: Additions to the Family

In the morning of the following day, Ayanami woke up from a chaotic dream that left her feeling drained. Getting out of bed, her feet touched the cool floor which made her feel a little more awake. Going to her door, she heard sounds from the living room. Opening the door a little bit and quietly, she saw the Major sitting at the dining table. She was on her cell phone then moved it to her ear.

[…Dr. Akagi speaking] Ritsuko said automatically picking up her mobile phone that ringed.

"Morning Rits! How are you doing?"

[…] the doctor said with a deadpan face and narrowed her eyes. [I'm fine.]

"Just fine?"

[What do you want Major?] she asked after sighing out loud.

"Did I get you on the wrong side of the bed?"

[If there is nothing else, I am hanging up.]

"Wait-wait-wait! I'm sorry. I know that you got the short end of the stick after what happened…how…how are they?" Misato asked which made Rei's ears perk up. Despite not hearing what Dr. Akagi was saying, the First Child kept staring at the Major's facial expressions.

"That's good to hear all of them are doing alright. Is he still unstable?" the adult woman asked then took a sip of beer. Her eyes suddenly bulged then spitted the drink out of her mouth.

"HE'S WHAT!?"

"…?!" Ayanami said in surprise seeing how riled up she got.

"H-How!? How is that possible!?"

"…God…Misato, shut up!" Asuka shouted from her room.

[If you want to know, I'll show you if you are that excited] Dr. Akagi said lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Aren't you a little excited yourself?"

[…I am…ambivalent at the moment.]

"That must feel weird."

[It feels…a bit more than…weird. Anyway, I will go back to work now. If you show up, just message me. I will be in a lab.]

"Alright. See you soon. Bye."

[Bye]

"…" Misato said closing her cell phone and staring at the beer can on the dining table. Looking at it while deep in thought, she failed to hear movement from the other side of the room.

"Major?"

"Hmm?" she said blinking and looking up to her left. The First Child stood adjacent to her side of the table.

"Did something happen?"

"Ehhmmm...you could say that. Just called Ritsuko to see how things were going from her overnight."

"I see," Rei said with a blink then looked at the table.

"I'll be honest, what she said caught me off guard," the Major stated with a nervous smile then stood up.

"Actually, I'm going to head over to NERV to status with her more as well as see Shinji and his family members."

"I will go as well," Ayanami said turning around and headed toward her room.

'No doubt that she'd want to go,' Misato thought with a small smile seeing the blue-haired teen disappear into her room. Heading toward her room, she stopped at the Second Child's room. Guessing that she probably wouldn't be interested, she knocked anyway.

"Hey Asuka. I'm heading to NERV to check up on things and see how Shinji is doing. You want to come?" she asked then heard the door open a bit.

"Why would I come along to see that psycho reaper?" the redhead stated with a small frown on her face.

"Rits said that something good happened to him after…"

"Really?" Asuka said with unconvinced eyes. "You telling me him coming out of that bloodbath with two naked women and puking guts onto the floor did him good?"

"…" Misato said with a wince remembering that image. "Besides that part."

"Oh?" the Second Child said crossing her arms across her chest. "Do tell Misato."

"Well for one, paying respects to the potential second in command, aka his mother," the Major said with a neutral face.

"…" the redhead said keeping her mouth closed.

"He's walking and talking again."

"…" the Second Child just blinked and didn't change her expression.

"Come on. You telling me that you are not even curious about Shinji having a twin sister?"

"…" Asuka said and looked to her right. "No, I'm not."

"Mmm-hmm," Misato said with a smirk and left to her room.

"I said I wasn't!" the female pilot stated back.

"Heard you loud and clear. I'll be leaving sooooon," the lavender haired woman said turning around with a grin before entering her room.

"Grrrr," the redhead said putting her hands on her hips. After a few moments, she heard a door slide open. Turning to the source toward the living room, her face frowned more. Ayanami walked out of her room dressed up in her school uniform. Not wanting to cross eye paths, Asuka closed her room door and stared at it.

'I don't care…I'm not curious,' she thought to herself despite feeling otherwise. 'If he's mother was inside Eva, she be probably nuts too.'

'There, that settles it,' Asuka thought turning away from the door feeling certain about not going. Taking only a couple of steps forward, she could hear Misato humming. Feeling irritated from it, she recalled something that she didn't react to yesterday. The redhead remembered what some NERV employees said passing by about the Commander running down the hallways with haste.

"…" she said narrowing her eyes from remembering. Her curiosity was too high to push away.

"God damn it," Asuka whispered to herself going to her closet and picked out her yellow sundress. After changing and getting her hair into her ribbon hairstyle, she went to her door and opened it. Walking into the living room, both Misato and Rei were there as the lavender haired woman was wiping the dining table.

"…" the Major said turning toward her with a big grin on her face.

"…" Asuka said frowning staring at her. "Not a word from you."

"I haven't said anything…yet."

"You better not!"

"Hee hee, alright alright. Let's go!" the Major said with a cheery voice.

The ride to NERV was not very talkative. Ayanami kept staring out the window while Asuka stared out of her window. While driving, Misato kept repeating what Ritsuko said from the phone call earlier. It kept making her bewildered. Upon reaching the car escalator and going down to the Geo-Front, she gave Dr. Akagi a call.

Standing in a lab, Ritsuko tiredly reviewed the data collected from a variety of tests she conducted and tests ran through MAGI. Putting them down on a table near her, she rubbed her eyes still feeling agitation from the results of doing the overnight. Picking the documents up and attaching them to her clipboard, she left the lab. Going to a smoking area, she sat down on a bench. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she put the last one in her mouth and lit it.

'Empty,' she thought looking at her empty carton. Taking a drag and exhaling, she threw the small box in the trash. Closing her eyes to rest them a little, a particular voice made her wince a little.

"Morning Rits!"

"…" Ritsuko said opening her eyes and looking to her left. Misato and the two female Eva pilots were walking toward her from down the hallway. When they got closer, she tiredly stood up.

"Morning."

"You got some serious dark circles."

"…thank you for pointing them out," Dr. Akagi said not amused.

"I know I asked over the phone…how is Shinji?" Misato asked seeing the head scientist smoking a cigarette.

"He is…fine," she relied taking a deep drag and exhaling feeling a bit calmer.

"Just fine? Come on Rits. There is no way he is just fine after that."

"…" Rei said not believing what the head scientist stated either.

"He has reaper eyes! How is that normal?!" Asuka exasperated.

"…" Ritsuko said dully blinking and trying not to get agitated. She handed them the clipboard.

"Here. Read."

"What's this?" Misato asked seeing an array of documents.

"Results from my screenings, scans, and MAGI's analysis of the Third Child and Eva-01."

"…" all three said standing next to each other looking at the documents.

"Okay…blood sample…tissue sample…medical diagnostics…brain scan," Misato said then stopped from hearing a loud outburst. It caused Misato and Rei to blink. Ritsuko just rubbed her temple from feeling a headache from the shout.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Asuka stated. "Let me see that again!"

"…there…how...how is that possible!?" she stated flabbergasted looking at the blonde woman.

"I know…it doesn't make sense," Ritsuko stated taking another smoke. "But the scans I ran and what I ran through MAGI, all came back negative."

"This has to be a loud of bull," the redhead stated.

"How is it possible for him to go through all of that and come out…normal?" Misato asked with a calmer tone.

"If we are talking in probability sense, very slim change or even at all. At least, that is what MAGI calculated."

"Doctor, does that mean Ikari is stable?" Rei asked quietly.

"In short, yes. He is stable," Ritsuko said tiredly.

"How is he stable looking like that!?" Asuka wailed.

"Yeah. He looks like the one from the police footage," Misato said with a softer voice. Placing a hand on the Second Child's shoulder helped calm her a little.

"Is his eyes damaged?"

"…" Dr. Akagi said taking another drag from her cigarette a little longer. It helped fight back the frustration regarding that subject.

"No…his eye scan came out clean. There is no damage to them. As far as medical examination goes, those are his eyes pigmentation and color."

"…!?" the three said and blinked with bewilderment.

"Before you say anything, I have tried again and again to find a solution, a result, a cause for his changes. All came back the same results," the faux blonde said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"…" Ayanami said looking down to find a different topic to discuss. "Doctor, I recall hearing about the Commander rushing to the medical facility. Is that true?"

"…" Ritsuko said looking at the female pilot internally feeling sour about that fact and who he was rushing towards. "Yes."

"…I see," the First Child said with a blank face. Giving a small nod, she excused herself and left the three walking down the hallway. Till she thought the First Child was out of ear shot, Asuka lead forward and whispered to the scientist.

"Hey, I noticed something yesterday. Why did the adult woman that came out of Eva-01 look similar to the First Child?"

"…" Ritsuko looked at the trailing figure of the First Child and narrowed her eyes. Revealing the origins would be problematic. On the other hand, that information could be leaked eventually knowing how much snooping Kaji was doing. Misato would be curious enough if a trail was given to her. She knew for a fact that the Commander would keep it tight lipped.

"The First Child's resemblance to Dr. Ikari is just coincidental," the faux blonde said taking another hit from the cigarette.

'No way…she has to be hiding something…she has to,' the Second Child thought unconvinced.

"…" Misato said with a neutral face. She knew asking for information about the First Child has always been tight lipped and hidden. It did make her curious to find out where did the albino girl come from. The Major had a suspicion that her friend knew more information about NERV's secrets, but never wanted to cross that path. Thinking about how similar both the First Child and Dr. Ikari looked, the thought of the third person that came out of the entry plug immediately came to mind.

"What about the other person that came out?"

"You mean his twin?" Ritsuko asked putting out the cigarette she had smoked to the bud. She exhaled the smoke from her lungs seeing the Major nod.

"I ran multiple screenings, blood samples, DNA samples, hair samples…I even put all the results in MAGI. All came back with a match to the Third Child's DNA."

"You have got to be kidding me? His twin was in the Eva all this time?" Asuka asked feeling that the information was surreal.

"That is something I do not know," Ritsuko said and turned around walking. The other two followed suit.

"Did you ask MAGI about the twin?"

"Yes."

"What did it say?"

"MAGI stated that unless hidden from birth, there is no possibility that a twin could have existed," the head scientist stated carefully.

"…" both Misato and Asuka stated thinking about the answer. The three entered an elevator and selected the floor that would connect the NERV base to its medical facility. With the doors closed and the elevator going up, a couple of seconds of silence went by.

"I don't get it," the redhead stated putting her hands on her head. "My brain hurts."

"I'm getting there too," the Major stated then snapped her fingers. "Hey! Think about all the possibilities to ask and do with his double."

"What do you mean possibilities?"

"What would happen if the twin sister is a polar opposite personality?"

"…" Asuka opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She immediately thought about it longer looking deep in thought.

"…" Ritsuko said glancing at them. Though she was listening, the head scientist also had a couple of headaches as well.

'How is it possible?' she thought looking at the floor. 'What happened to have pulled out a soul from the Eva? Even that, another soul that was never known?'

'I know that Dr. Ikari was absorbed into Eva-01…how the Third Child able to pull himself and the other two out is beyond my comprehension?'

'But that would complicate things. Each unit has to have a soul to function based on notes left behind from mother…even MAGI states that. Does this mean that Eva-01 will not function?'

'Furthermore…how is it possible for the Eva to cure his mental illness?' she thought blinking and looking up. The other two were still debating about possibilities. The more Dr. Akagi thought, the more questions kept coming to her head. Shaking her head a little, the elevator slowed down and both Misato and Asuka were still chatting.

"There is no way I am teaming up with him looking like that," Asuka said with arms across her chest and frowning. "Hell no."

"Just put large sunglasses on him. That should be enough," Ritsuko said walking out of the elevator.

"I seriously doubt that would help his zombie image," the redhead stated following.

"I wonder if he would mind the nickname terminator," Misato asked out loud to no one walking with them.

"Like he care what you call him."

"I'm sure he does…underneath that stoic demeanor and deadpan face…maybe a little? What do you think Rits?"

"I wouldn't know. For what he has done so far, he could be called a number of things."

'That's true,' both Asuka and Misato thought at the same time. All three turned to a hallway and continued walking toward the medical facility.

Inside a hospital room, a patient was tossing and turning in their sleep. A mild sweat was dripping down their forehead from a dream. Rapid eye movement could be seen with the eyelids closed as their breathing became more and more erratic. The further the dream went, the patient started whispering and softly calling out. The last image of the nightmare came jolting the person up.

"NO!" Rana said sitting up straight gripping the bed sheets. Taking deep breaths and relaxing her hands, she slowly calmed down. Putting her hands to her face and trying to clear her mind, her nerves started to become less rattled.

"…?" she said feeling something very different about the environment. Opening her eyes and looking through her fingers, she saw that she was in a room of some kind. Removing her hands, she blinked.

"Hospital room?" she said out loud feeling lost. "How did I get here?"

"…" she said looking around the room. "H-Hey…where is everyone?"

'The last place I remember being in was that morbid dome room…I held on to Shinji till everything started becoming white and blinding,' Rana thought blinking again feeling confused and out of place.

Hearing beeps to her left, she turned and saw that a machine had small graphs on it. Lines, curved and jagged, repeated over and over on the small screens. Seeing a small tube coming out of one, she followed it. Looking down on her left arm, it ended with an IV in that limb. Seeing another IV, she followed it back. It was connected to a hanging pouch with clear liquid inside.

Having small flashbacks of tentacles with needle tips, she slowly took out the IVs and other monitoring attachments. The machines started complaining with constant beeping. Turning around and messing around with the machines, Rana was able to turn them off. Sighing in relief, she turned around and looked at the floor. Deciding to get out of bed, her feet touched the cold floor.

'What a minute,' she thought with eyes widening. Slowly kneeling down and putting her hands on the floor, they felt the coldness of it as well. Immediately, Rana put her face on the ground to feel the same temperature and sensation.

"…sense of touch?" she stated staring at the floor with bewilderment. "I don't remember having it this sensitive before…is my other senses the same?'

Thinking about her sense of sight and hearing, they seemed the same. What felt odd was that she couldn't hear or see any of the other voices around. It made her feel off and very alone. Shaking her head, she tired the two senses that were non-existent before. Standing up and looking around the room more carefully, there was a small potted plant next to the window in the room. Going toward it and bending down, she sniffed the plant and smelled different things.

"…!" she said in surprise slowly standing up. Blinking, she turned around and looked for something to taste. Not finding anything edible in the room, she decided to go beyond the door. Going toward it, she placed her hands on the door and looked through the narrow glass view window.

'Looks like a hallway…and there are lights,' she thought blinking and not seeing much else. Looking down at the handle, she slowly grasped it and slid the door open slowly.

"…" Rana said sticking her head through and looked in both directions.

Seeing nothing around, the main hallway was empty of people. The white lights from the ceiling illuminated the floor and walls showing how clean it looked. There was a T-intersection down both ends of the hallway. Leaving the room, she opened and closed the door silently. Seeing nothing coming at her, she walked to the opposite wall while looking around. Deciding which way to go, her instincts told her to go left.

Walking along side the wall and reaching the intersection ahead, she peered down the adjacent hallway. It looked like another hallway with the same colors on the walls and doors. There was a water fountain some distance away which she decided would satisfy her taste quest. Before moving, she saw a patient's room door slide open. A person walked out dressed the same as her. He walked to the center of the hallway and stopped looking at the opposite wall. Light shined a bit on his face.

"Shinji," she stated instantly recognizing his face. Hearing her voice echo down the hallway, she started walking toward him feeling much relief seeing him. About halfway toward him, she saw his head turn toward her. That's when his features became more detailed.

"…!?" Rana said immediately stopping and freezing in place. His eyes made her blood run cold. Black-red eyes were peering back at her. There were scars on his limbs with an elongated one that went down the length of his neck. Instead of the unharmed look she remembered, his new appearance made him rugged, edgier, and dead looking. Apprehension grew inside from remembering who those features belonged to. Both were staring at each other for a bit till he gave a small bow.

"Morning Miss Rana. Is something the matter?" he asked in a stoic tone.

"…?" she said blinking in confusion. Deciding to walk slowly toward him, she still felt tense. The closer she got, the more her apprehension died from feeling the person to be the Third Child and not the other. When Rana got close to him, he just blinked at her and continued to stare. Feeling a small smile of relief appear on her face, she immediately hugged him.

"You scared me. I thought you were him with those eyes."

"I believe that was his intention," Shinji stated. Pausing for a little bit, he slowly returned the embrace though felt awkward. His normal body reaction was not present which gave the hug an off feeling. However since it was Rana, it didn't feel too odd.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly letting go but kept close to him. "Is this reality?"

"Seems to be," he stated putting his arms to his side and blinking. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than disoriented and confused, I am adjusting. How about you?"

"…" he said looking back at the wall. "I feel…ambivalent. I don't hear the others anymore. My mind and sight seem to have become…normal. Despite this…I feel lost and not sure of myself."

"Guess we will need to help each other with getting adjusted to our surroundings," Rana stated seeing him moving his eyes only to her and nodding slowly.

"By the way…I recalled another person that was with us," she asked seeing him turn his body to face her instead of the wall. "Do you know who that was?"

"It was Dr. Ikari."

"Where did she come from?"

"Eva-01."

"She came from the synthetic being? So…she isn't a fragment?"

"No."

"What would be her relationship to us?"

"…" he said blinking and thinking to himself. Feeling disoriented from only hearing his own thoughts and not the others, he repeated his thoughts to focus.

"I believe a parent or guardian."

"Does that make her our mother?" she asked finding the information surprising.

"Biologically, yes," he said blinking then started walking down the hallway the way Rana came. She followed beside him.

"Are we going to her room?" she asked seeing him nod a little.

"…" the twin thought looking deep in thought. He felt her interlace her left arm with his right.

"Are you worried about something?" he asked looking straight.

"I don't know…I am not sure how I will or suppose to act like when meeting the doctor."

"Seems both of us don't know."

When Ayanami arrived at the medical facility, she asked the front desk for which room the Commander along with the male pilot was in. Getting the numbers, she made her way to where Gendo was first. Riding up the elevator two levels, many questions were plaguing her mind. The doors opened and she stepped out into the hallway. Looking both ways, the room was down to her left a ways. Reaching the correct door, she was about to knock when there were voices coming from inside.

'Seems that Dr. Ikari and the Commander are communicating with each other,' she thought listening.

The more she listened, the more she wanted to look at them. It sounded that they were talking to each other as if they knew each other very well. Never had she heard the Commander converse with someone so freely before. A bit of envy developed in the Eva pilot towards the woman inside. Looking at the door handle, an urge went through her. Blinking in surprise, she had already reached toward it silently. Slowly opening it a little, it was enough to peek in.

"…!?" she said surprised at the sight. Dr. Ikari was sitting up in the bed while Gendo was sitting in a chair near the bedside. His face was softer, smiling, and holding the woman's hand as both communicated with each other. An immense sense of jealously surged through her as she didn't realize that her hands were in fists and shaking.

"…?" Ayanami said blinking from a sound. Turning her head to the source, the elevator down the hallway was in operation. It indicated that someone would be coming to this level. Reclosing the door to be opened ajar, she saw a bench on the opposite side of the room. Sitting down and waiting, she tried to compose herself. The elevator sounded to a stop and opened. Recognizing the three females that stepped out, Rei tried to relax a little. As they approached, they were staring at her with confused look on their faces.

"Is…something wrong?" she asked in a quiet voice staring at the door opposite of her.

"What crawled up your butt and died Wondergirl?" Asuka asked frowning at her. Rei knew what the phrase meant and hated the nickname. It made the expression on her face worse.

"I'm fine," the blue haired teen said with irritation.

"…Rei…you have a scowl on your face when we walked up. Something the matter?"

"…no…I'm just fine," the First Child said a little red in the face but continued to frown.

"…" Ritsuko said with a neutral expression. Though she had bitterness toward the First Child, it was enjoyable to see her reacting this way. At the same time, the patient inside the room was someone she had mixed feelings about. The aspect that the Commander's wife came back didn't sit well.

'…I feel a headache coming on,' Misato thought rubbing her temples feeling pressure on them. Asuka heard voices come from the room opposite from Rei and saw that it was ajar.

'So…she was listening in on them…the little sneak,' she thought smirking and walking toward the door. Putting her ear to it and listening, the redhead was a little surprised. Hearing the Commander talk like a regular person was novel from the time of knowing him.

'Wow…so the Commander does have some humanity in him…wait a minute,' she thought then looked back at the First Child. Feeling her suspicion become a little firm, a grin developed on her face looking at the blue-haired Eva pilot. Stepping away from the door and leaning against the wall parallel to the bench, she stretched.

"Tell me First Child. How does it feel to see and hear the Commander already warming up to his wife?" Asuka said glancing at the sitting teen.

"…damn it Asuka," Misato muttered to herself. Ritsuko gave a silent sigh. They saw Ayanami immediately scowl and send venomous eyes toward the Second Child. It only made the redhead give a toothy grin back in what looked like satisfaction.

'…' Dr. Akagi thought narrowing her eyes remembering that she was out of smokes. Irritation was growing again.

'I need a beer…and a day off or two,' the Major thought rubbing her temples. A headache was growing.

'How can this get any worse?'

"Is this the room?" a quiet male voice spoke from the hallway opposite of where the four came from.

All flinched and slowly looked to see Shinji and his female twin standing in the middle of the hallway. Both were wearing hospital patient gowns and had neutral expressions on their faces. The scowl on the First Child's face slowly went away as well as the Asuka's grin. Misato felt her headache being replaced with small amounts of fear. Only Ritsuko didn't blink a couple of times and look at him up and down. Both Misato and Asuka parted their mouths from seeing the numerous scars on his body that weren't seen before.

'…' Rei said feeling her eyes widen a little. 'The scars…they were real?…how? I thought they were imaginary.'

They saw only his eyes moved as he looked at each of them for a second. His female double looked at them as well but didn't say anything. They all noticed that she had interlaced her arm with his and that he wasn't shaking. Another set of blinking occurred while Ritsuko put her hands in her lab coat pocket. The how and why questions from the overnight plagued her mind from the new physical attributes of the Third Child. No matter how many times she viewed him, she kept feeling trepidation of him. After a long pause, someone answered.

"It is Ikari," Ayanami answered in a quiet voice.

"I see," he said looking at the door for a second before blinking and looking back at them.

"S-Shinji?" Misato asked trying hard to understand what she was seeing.

"Yes Miss Misato?"

"…how…when…where…why are you…scarred up?"

"I acquired these in the past."

"No way," Asuka said still looking bewildered at him. Remembering from the time she visited him and took off his mouth contraption, she didn't see the long scar on his neck.

"You had no scars on you idiot…right Dr. Akagi?" the redhead said turning toward the doctor. "He's lying."

"…" Ritsuko said with a slow blink and just sighed. "I don't have an answer for that. He has stated an answer and has showed me. I am just as lost as everyone here."

"Showed you?" the Major asked nervously glancing at her.

"Yes," Dr. Akagi said tiredly and rubbed her eyes. "That's for another time. Ikari, why don't you make the introduction again to everyone so we are on the same page?"

"Very well," Shinji said with a small bow. Gesturing to the person next to him, the twin let go of him and put her hands to her side.

"This is Rana."

"H-Hello," Rana said a little nervous with a bow.

"Rana, this is Major Misato Katsuragi…Dr. Ritsuko Akagi…First Child, Rei Ayanami…the Second Child, Asuka Langley Souryu."

"…hi there," Misato said after a small pause.

"Greetings," Ritsuko said trying to not let the irritation of improbability from last night get to her. Seeing them next to each other was giving her flashbacks of the documents and repetitive results that didn't change. She felt her face slowly frown.

"…" Rei said with a nod looking at the blue-red eyed female double version of him.

"…" Asuka said looking at the female twin up and down. "You really are his twin. You are, aren't you?"

"…" Rana said while tilting her head and putting her hand on her chin. After a small pause and moving her head back straight, she nodded.

"Well I'll be…" Misato said and walked toward the two. She stopped a couple of feet away from them and bent forward a little. Both of their heads were next to each other and saw that both blinked at the same time.

"It is almost like a splitting image," she said looking closer at Rana who smiled a little at her.

'She seems friendly,' she thought smiling back. Looking to her right, she saw grim reaper eyes boring at her. The closer view of his scars made them appear more painful. Though his normal murky aura was there, his new appearance gave him more of an eerie presence.

"…!?" Misato said feeling her eyes widen a little and not move.

"…" Shinji said not blinking as he continued to stare at her.

"W-well…Rana," she said to alter the awkward tension. "Welcome to NERV. You must be pretty anxious and excited to come see your mom, right?"

"I-I guess so," Rana said though not sure how to feel or react. For some reason, a form of anxiety was building inside.

"What about you Shinji?"

"…" he said still staring at the Major which instantly gave her goosebumps. "I don't know how I will react either."

The group women saw his eyes turn toward the door and commenced walking toward it. Rana watched him go forward not knowing if she should follow him or not. Standing in front of the door, he could hear two people talking inside. Both sounded like the Commander and the doctor. He slowly reached for the handle when he froze.

"…?" he said hearing and feeling something different. Despite not having his voices anymore, his senses seemed clearer and hyper sensitive. Movement, breathing, and sense of being stared at were registering in his mind from the females behind him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked quietly to the door. He didn't see Asuka or Misato flinch, but he heard them. Rei and Ritsuko felt alert and blinked. He turned his head slowly toward where Rana and the Major were standing. His body continued to face the door while his head rotated past 90 degrees. An audible cartilage crack emitted from his neck when he stopped and stared at her.

"Major?"


	75. Family Problems

Chapter 75: Family Problems

"Eh!?" Misato let out in a short high pitch squeak then covered her mouth. He heard another movement and slowly returned his head to the door. Not stopping, he continued rotating his head left till he bore at the faux blonde. Another crack was heard from his neck when he stopped.

"Dr. Akagi," he asked with a slow blink. "Are you feeling well?"

"…" Ritsuko said keeping quiet and feeling less irritated. He was giving her the creeps and making her feel edgy. His eyes only moved and looked at the Second Child.

"Miss Souryu?"

"…!?" she said feeling a cold chill go down her spine. Gulping down the apprehension, she fought the feeling back by trying to frown.

"S-stop being creepy idiot!" she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"…?" Misato said seeing something move and glanced at Rana. The twin had tensed up with a small frown on her face. Not sure if she should say anything or move, the Major looked up. He had moved to look at Rei sitting on the bench still. Both were looking at each other with stoic faces and not saying anything to each other. Both blinked at different times.

"I see," Shinji said slowly turning back to the door. "My apologies for my appearance."

'Damn him,' the Second Child feeling her fingers dig a little into her arms. 'I will never see him anything other than a psycho idiot. I just have to get use to his creepiness. Once there, I will show him I am not afraid of him…then…I will have him acknowledge me. I am still the ace pilot of three here…I will have him see me for what I am. I'll prove to him I am the best!'

"…" Rei said looking at his back and reflecting what his changes mean.

'Though his appearance has changed and made approaching him difficult…he seems to be the same person,' she thought blinking then glanced at the female twin. Not clearly remembering where or when she saw someone with red-blue eye color, something about her existence puzzled her.

'Why did his twin come out of the Eva?…the Commander did not mentioned this in the times I have interacted with him…why would he keep it a secret?' Ayanami thought feeling an odd sensation pressing on her mind and chest.

The more that she stared at the back of the Third Child, an impulse to hold him grew. Her hands on her skirt started to shake from resisting it. At the same time, her head was starting to develop a headache from the combination of conflictions, questions, and frustration from not having answers. When Shinji heard a pause in the conversation in the room, he softly knocked on the door. He heard a small murmur inside and footsteps coming to the door. It opened a bit harshly.

"I thought I told you staff to…" Gendo said with anger, but stopped seeing who was at the door.

"…" the Third Child said keeping his head straight and only moving his eyes slowly up.

"…!?" the Commander said flinching from seeing the male pilot give an appearance of an evil glare at him.

It took him a couple of seconds to collect himself as being face to face with the black-red eye pilot. It reminded him of the carnage video from a while back. The other part that threw him off was seeing the scars on his neck, arms, and legs. Based on Dr. Akagi's report, he had more on the front and back of his torso with others around his waist area. Blinking, he saw the teen boy bow slightly.

"Greetings Commander."

"…" Gendo said moving his hand to push up his shades. He felt he regained his composure despite still feeling on edge a little.

"What are you here for?"

"I am visiting with others Commander. May we enter now or wait?"

"…" the Commander said and stared at the pilot before looking up.

He saw the other Eva pilots present as well as the Major and Dr. Akagi. His glasses nearly slid off his nose as he saw a female twin of the male pilot. Again remembering the report Ritsuko gave, he still didn't believe there was a twin. Adjusting his glasses again and putting his other hand in his pants pocket, he looked down. Seeing that the Third Child's expression and head position still remained the same, it looked like the boy was still glaring at him evilly. The hairs on the back Gendo's neck stood up from not knowing what will happen if he took his eyes off him.

"…" he said breaking eye contact and turning to the tired looking doctor. "Did you bring the pilots here?"

"Partially sir. The First Child came separately. I escorted the Major and Second Child. The twins came from their hospital rooms," Ritsuko stated keeping her hands in her coat pockets.

"I see," the Commander stated. Turning his head to the patient in the room, she motioned him to come in. Nodding, he turned to them.

"All of you come inside," he stated turning and walking toward her.

Yui watched him go to her side and then turn back to the door. Feeling anticipation, she watched six people enter the hospital room. One by one, she felt different things. The lavender hair and the redhead teen she didn't know. Dr. Akagi brought remembrance of an older one. The blue haired female teen made her blink several times and made her feel odd. The last two entered shocked her.

"…!?" she said seeing a male and female version of the Third Child. Blinking and doing a double take between them, her face slowly became flabbergasted. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, Yui did a double take again. The female twin had an odd blue-red eye color. It made her feel like she had seen that color somewhere before, but couldn't place it. Looking at the male version, his eyes were closed.

"…" Yui said feeling her pulse slowly increasing. Her apprehension grew from seeing the number of scars on his body. It gave her a flashback of a nightmare that she woke up from. Blinking and seeing him stay in the same position, she moved her eyes to the female twin that stayed close to him. There was a less apprehensive sensation from looking at her. Looking around, each person stood in different places throughout the room.

"Make the introductions Major," Gendo stated in a neutral tone.

"Yes sir. I am Misato Katsuragi. Major of the Operations Planning Division," the woman introduced. She felt better seeing the tension from the doctor easing a little as she turned toward her with a small smile and nodding.

"Hello Major."

"This is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. She is the head of the Technical Branch and our Chief Scientist at NERV."

"Hello Dr. Ikari," Ritsuko said politely.

"Hello Dr. Akagi," Yui said with a smile. "I remember seeing you a long time ago when I worked with your mother."

"Likewise."

"How is Naoko lately?" the scientist asked knowing full well where she was.

"…" Ritsuko said not showing an emotion or shifting her stance. "She died in an accident."

"…" Yui said blinking and forced a shocked look. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It is alright. You wouldn't have known from being absorbed in Eva-01"

"…" Yui said forcing herself to not change her expression. "…y-yes…"

"…" Gendo said clearing his throat and looked at Misato. "Continue."

"…r-right. This is Asuka Langley Souryu. She is the Second Child and pilot of Eva-02."

"Greetings doctor," Asuka said with a firm voice and confident smile.

"How do you do Pilot Souryu. Nice to meet you," Yui said with a small nod and smile.

"This is Rei Ayanami. She is the First Child and pilot of Eva-00."

"Dr. Ikari," the female pilot said blinking with a stoic face. Misato was going to offer an apologetic smile when the Commander distracted her. He was looking at something and ignoring the awkward staring between Rei and Yui. Both she and the redhead kept looking back and forth between the two seeing similarities. Yui broke the ice.

"H-Hello Pilot Ayanami."

"…" Rei said as she glanced at the Commander before looking back at the doctor. Seeing how close the two were made her hands clench in loose fists. Recognizing the emotion, she kept a stoic look on her face.

"Uh…finally, we have your…twins?"

"…" the Commander and Dr. Ikari stated. Everyone else looked back and forth between the family members. The tension between them was getting thicker and started to become uncomfortable. Gendo adjusted his glasses a little before speaking.

"…Yui…I don't remember you having twins."

"I…I didn't," she said softly still having a hard time believing that there was a twin she didn't know about.

"…" Rana said feeling a painful sensation go through her. It made her downcast her head.

Feeling her chest ache, she reached her hand to grab the Third Child's hospital gown. The room became awkwardly silent as the rest of the group noticed the female twin's reaction. Misato and Asuka felt goosebumps on their arms. Ritsuko felt her tiredness morphing into a form of being alert. Rei kept glancing back and forth between the Ikari family members. The happy reunion she remembered seeing in the public and in videos was not there. It was replaced with something that made her feel tense and unpleasant.

"S-Shinji," Misato said after clearing her throat. Noticing that his eyes were closed, he turned his head toward her. Not seeing his black-red eyes made her feel a little calmer. Ritsuko's idea of making him wear sunglasses all the time sounded like a good suggestion.

"W-Why not introduce her?"

"…" he said and gave a small nod.

Walking forward slowly, Rana followed keeping her hand gripped on his hospital gown. As both got closer to the scientist's bedside, Yui got a clearer view of both of them. It only made it harder to not believe that both of them were identical twins. The bewilderment stayed the more she stared at them. Glancing at Gendo, he was staring at them as well with his glasses pushed down. He kept looking back and forth between the two. Seeing that he was equally curious and baffled, she turned back to the two.

'There is no possible way that there is another child…could it be a dummy clone of Rei…no…it looks too identical to the boy and not Yui. Is this one of SEELE's creations implanted in Eva-01?' he thought with uncertainty. The more he thought about it, the more questions developed without plausible answers to them. Shinji spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Dr. Yui Ikari, this is Rana. Rana, Dr. Yui Ikari."

"…H-Hello," Rana said with anxiety looking up nervously. She stood closer to the Third Child.

"…" Yui said feeling speechless for a couple of moments in hearing a feminine voice version of the male pilot. Blinking a couple of times, she got herself out of her stupor.

"H-Hello Rana…it is nice to meet you," the scientist said still keeping the same expression. A large headache was growing the longer she stared at them. Many questions were flooding her head on the possibilities of an unknown child.

'I…I…don't remember any…there should be only Shinji,' Yui thought.

"…" the female twin said feeling awkward from the adult woman's staring at her with odd wonder. The grip on Shinji's gown increased to battle the emotions that she was making her feel down and in pain. Trying to keep a straight face, she bit down on her inner lip.

'Man,' Misato thought feeling the hairs on her arm stand and start to itch. 'This is one painfully awkward family reunion. Maybe I should say something?'

"…S-Shinji," Yui quietly asked seeing that he had yet to open his eyes. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"…" he said hearing and feeling people near him flinch and increase their intake of air. Deciding that showing was better than explaining, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at her.

"…!?" Yui said as her facial expression became horrified and started to shake.

"…" the Third Child said tilting his head a little and blinking slowly. A loud audible pop was heard from his neck as he narrowed his eyes a little from her reaction.

"Does this answer your questions Dr. Ikari?"

"…no…" the scientist said breathing faster and faster. "…no…stay away…"

"Yui?!" Gendo spoke when he saw her move immediately next to him and grabbed his arm in terror.

"NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she shouted with fear in her voice and closing her eyes tight.

"…!?" Ritsuko, Misato, Asuka, Rei, and Gendo said with surprised faces from seeing what was unfolding. Looking back at the twins, their mouths parted from seeing Rana put a hand on her mouth. Tears were falling down her face as looked emotional torn. Staring at the male pilot, he moved his head back straight and looked at the floor. His expression didn't change as he just blinked.

"I see," he said quietly and gave a bow. "My apology for upsetting you. I will escort Rana back to her room. Excuse me."

"…" everyone said watching as the Third Child slowly stood straight and walked calmly toward the door. With Rana still crying in tow, both left the room and closed the door. The sound of the door hitting the frame never came as well as their footsteps afterwards. Feeling uncomfortable about what unfolded and turning back to Dr. Ikari, only Rei narrowed her eyes at her and felt her face tightened.

"Rei?" Misato asked seeing the First Child suddenly turn around and walked to the room door without saying anything. Opening and closing the room door, she left with a look of distaste.

"Yui, what's wrong?" the Commander asked gently petting her head trying to get her to calm down.

"It's here! I am still in the Eva!" she said as tears were falling down her face in fear still.

"No, you are not Yui. You are here on the NERV base in the medical facility," he said continuing his actions feeling a slight enjoyment that she reached out to him for help and comfort. It was another form of being together again in which he would help her recover.

"…" Ritsuko said feeling her face sour a little as the hands in her coat pocket turned into murderous fists. With the lack of sleep and frustration from the overnight, her emotions felt hot and sharp.

"Misato," Asuka said walking next to her and whispering. "This is hella messed up and awkward on a different level…what…just happened?"

"…I…" the Major whispered and nervously rubbing her forearm to combat what she felt from the family reunion. "…kind of don't want to know."

Rei spotted the twins walking down the hallway and turned the corner. Following them, she followed them hoping to catch up with them before they disappeared. Rounding the corner, they were down the hallway halfway. Continuing forward, she could hear Rana's sniffling echoing. Seeing Shinji stop, Rana bumped into him though didn't say anything. Slowing down, Ayanami continued toward them. He started turning around and stopped seeing the First Child standing a few feet away.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami," he said stoically with a small bow. "How are you?"

"Hello Ikari…I am adequate…how are you?"

"I am adjusting," he said blinking. Rana wiped her eyes and turned around. Looking at the the blue-haired teen, there was a resemblance to someone.

"…?" the First Child said seeing the female twin stand behind him and hugged his left arm.

"Miss Rana?" Shinji said only moving his eyes to the left corner of his eyes.

"W-What…" she said sniffling again. "What relationship does she have with…that woman?"

'Relationship?' Rei thought blinking in confusion. For what she could remember, it was the first timing meeting Dr. Ikari in person. There was no recollection of knowing or meeting her before.

"…" the Third Child said looking back at the First Child and tilted his head. "Relationship?"

"Why do they look similar?" Rana asked not moving from her spot and staring hard at her. "Is she that woman's child too?"

"…?!" Ayanami said blinking in surprise. Instead of contemplating on the possibility, she felt a strong reaction toward the statement. The thought of being a part of Dr. Ikari made her feel sour.

"I am not Dr. Ikari's child," she said frowning a little.

"…" Rana said feeling a little less tense about the First Child; however, she didn't let go of him. "Who…who is the man in dark clothes?"

"Commander Gendo Ikari."

"…so…" the twin said calming down. "…that means he is our…father?"

"Biologically, yes," Shinji responded but felt weird about the topic they were going into. Though normally one would be rejoice in the reunion of family, he didn't feel that.

"How come you don't call him that Shinji?"

"…?" the Third Child said blinking a couple of times before answering. "He has not asked or ordered me to address him as such."

"…?" Rei said blinking in confusion. "Would it not be appropriate to call him your father as you are his son?"

"…" Shinji said processing the statement. Based on the memories he saw of the past, a thought of becoming emotionally charged came about. However, he felt nothing. The aspect of their biologically relationship held no meaning, value, or purpose. Strangely, his mental processing seemed to be acute from only hearing himself think. Instead of waiting for an answer, he was able to process one himself that coincide with his current mindset.

"Based on the work environment and code of conduct that the Commander follows, he has refrained from any informal communication. He has kept a professional mindset and continues to address me as my occupational title. Unless stated otherwise, I will follow his code of conduct and address him of his rank," he said without emotion.

"…" Ayanami said processing his statement. Understanding it, she tried recalling interactions between the Commander and Third Child. Comparing them to her interactions with both, something made her feel off.

"…" Rana said nodding her head a little. "Seems rather strict…when was the last time he addressed you as a family member?"

'…?' the First Child thought blinking and looking at him. '…I don't recall them addressing each other as such…other than their NERV titles…the Commander has always addressed me by my name.'

"…" Shinji said sifting through the memories of the past. Finding the answer, he slowly blinked and stared back at Rei.

"I do not recall."

"…" Ayanami said starting to feel anxiety and uncomfortable.

"…!" Rana said with a worried face. "W-What about your name? Surely he has called you by that."

"…I do not…" the Third Child said and looked at the floor. Flashbacks and memories flew by his vision; however, there was none of them with the Commander or even Yui. Despite how his twin was feeling, he felt void of emotion. The aspect that he felt nothing again almost seemed comforting. It was not giving him stress or causing him to worry. He wondered if the dark clone had a contribution to him feeling this way.

"…recall him addressing me by name either."

"…" Rei said feeling her chest tightening and feeling the urge to comfort him.

She couldn't from seeing a look of sadness on Rana's face. Remember her expression from Dr. Ikari rejecting the male pilot, she started wondering if the Commander has been doing the same thing. Remembering the documentations of where Shinji grew up, Gendo never visited nor mentioned the uncle addressing the Third Child as a family member. Thinking about it, there was no mention of scars acquired in the history documents either. The aspect that the entire life history of those papers were fabricated made her feel more tense. It started painting a dark picture of the family relationships of the Ikaris.

"…why…" Rana said hugging him from behind. Tears were falling down her face again as she placed her head down on his shoulder. The burning and painful sensations of rejection hit her strongly.

"…why don't they want us?" she said gripping him tightly.

"…" Shinji said blinking and continuing to stare at the ground. Not sure how to react from how he was currently feeling, he looked up to see Ayanami looking stressed and worried. Her hands gripped her skirt as if she was unsure of what to do.

"Forgive me Miss Rana…I do not have an answer to that question."

'…I…' Ayanami thought feeling a series of emotions and conflictions within herself. '…I…don't like this…feeling…'

'I can't relate…I have not been abandoned by the Commander,' she thought feeling frustrated from not able to give a comforting answer or response. The sight of the female twin doing what she wanted to do made her feel agitated and guilty at the same time.

"…" Rei said opening her mouth, but couldn't find words to say anything. The male pilot's stoic staring with black-red eyes made it harder to speak.

"Is something the matter Miss Ayanami?" he asked seeing her look more stressed.

"…I'm…I'm sorry," Ayanami said quietly.

"About what?"

"…" the First Child opened her mouth and didn't know what to say. Nothing she thought of seemed adequate or the right thing to say. Unable to answer and feeling frustrated, she looked at the ground gripping her skirt more.

"…I…I don't know."

"…?" he said feeling Rana's grip becoming less and less. Glancing behind him, her eyes were closed with tears still around her eyes. Overcome with tiredness, emotional stress, and still recovering the last Angel battle, she passed out. Turning toward the First Child, he bowed.

"Forgive me Miss Ayanami. It appears Miss Rana has passed out. I will escort her to her room," he said standing up straight and holding onto his twin.

"…" Rei said pushing her inner turmoil aside and composed herself. "May I be of assistance since you are still recovering as well Ikari?"

"…" he said blinking then nodded his head. "Yes please. Thank you Miss Ayanami."

Back in the other hospital room, Yui had finally calmed down to where she stopped murderously holding Gendo and panicking. Ritsuko aided in helping the Commander get Dr. Ikari to relax and focus on reality. Despite taking a small enjoyment of seeing the family reunion end awkwardly and bad, she felt a small amount of sympathy toward the twins. Backing away, Yui was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It is alright Yui. Just get some rest. I will be back in a bit," Gendo said. Looking at the other occupants and gesturing to the door, they left the room.

"Doctor, explain how the Third Child changed?" the Commander asked in a low tone.

"Other than the possibility of being affected by the Angel when he and the Eva were absorbed, MAGI gave various probabilities of what could have happened."

"Any indicating that the Third Child is an Angel?"

"No sir. The 33% figure from the first time analyzing him still stands. Everything else about him is the same…minus his brain activity normalizing and his irises and sclera changing pigmentation."

"…" he said putting a hand in his pocket and frowning. "How improbably is that female version of the pilot existing?"

"MAGI stated very low to improbable."

"How identical are they?"

"On a genetic level, they are twins minus the different chromosome for their gender."

"…" Gendo said sighing quietly and adjusting his glasses. "What of Unit-01?"

"No physical damage. Internals are functioning and stable."

"Can it operate still?"

"I will have to test that when the Third Child is fit enough to pilot the Eva."

"Very well. Continue with the schedule. I will want reports of Eva-01 when the pilot is fit to test the unit."

"Yes Commander."

"Major."

"Yes sir?"

"Continue with the training and synch test scheduling for the Eva pilots. Get the Third Child up to speed when he is fit for duty."

"What should we do with his twin?"

"…" Gendo said blinking but not moving. "If possible, see if she can be used as a backup pilot. Once both are discharged, find an apartment nearby to monitor them. The Third Child is not allowed to live alone in his current dwelling. Is that clear Major?"

"Yes sir," Misato stated holding back the anger that festered.

"Good. You are all dismissed," he said turning around and walking away. Watching him leave, Misato frowned at his back. When he entered into one of the elevators down the hallway into the NERV base, she let out a frustrated grunt.

"That bastard," the Major said out loud wanting to break something.

"…" Ritsuko said and rubbed her face. "I'm going home. I will see you two later."

"Okay. Shinji isn't going to leave again like last time right?"

"He won't," Dr. Akagi said stretching.

"How did you get the Third to not leave?" Asuka asked still digesting how dysfunctional the Ikari family currently was.

"You can ask him. I'm going now. See you later," she said walking away tiredly. Both women watched her go out of sight.

"Well," Misato said feeling calmed down. "Let's go find where Rei went to."

"…" Asuka said and just followed the Major going down the hallway.

After helping Shinji move Rana, both he and Rei got the twin back to her hospital room. Laying her on her bed, the First Child watched as he pulled the bed sheets up to her neck. Though there was still a pained look on the female twin's face, her body was slowly relaxing more. Looking at him, he backed up a little and started walking toward the door. Following him, both quietly left the hospital room. Once outside and closing the door silently, he turned toward the First Child.

"Thank you again for helping Miss Ayanami. I appreciate it," he said bowing toward her.

"…you're welcome…" Rei said feeling good from being needed and appreciated.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" he asked with a stoic face.

"What will you do now?"

"I am under orders from Dr. Akagi to not leave the facility of this level unless stated otherwise. She gave me permission to roam around the hallways if I wish to."

"I see," Rei said stepping closer to be in front of him. Despite the change in his appearance, he still radiated the same persona and demeanor. The aspect that he was awake and talking again made her feel better.

"Ikari?" she asked looking at his chest and neck region. An urge came to her from being this close to him.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he asked not feeling his body react that she was standing in front of him. He saw her arms slowly move up and reach out toward him.

"…may…may I-"

"There you two are!" Misato stated from down the hallway.

"…" Rei said with a deadpan face and swiftly put her arms at her side. Mimicking her, he took a small step back as she did at the same time. When both the Major and Second Child got closer, they saw him bow a little toward them.

"Greetings again Miss Misato and Miss Souryu."

"Your family has issues Third."

"…" he said with a stoic stare at her and just blinked. "That so?"

"Hey! Don't look at me like I am stupid!" the redhead said with an irritated voice. She saw Misato smirk and frowned at her.

"By the way, what were you two talking about?" the Major asked.

"Ikari was stating that he is restricted from leaving the medical facility by Dr. Akagi's orders," Ayanami stated stoically.

"The doc said you stated you wouldn't. You are going to keep your word?" Asuka said with hands on her hips.

"Yes Miss Souryu. I have no appointment to meet or reason to go against her orders," he said when the group heard someone talking in the room next to them. As if he knew what would happen, he gave them a small bow.

"Excuse me madams," he said as they heard rapid feet from inside. The voice sounded louder and was talking faster. Watching him turn toward the door and opening it, Rana rushed into him in a wild panic. Both hit the ground as the female twin laid on top of him.

"_PLEASEDON'TLEAVEME! PLEASEDON'TLEAVEME! PLEASEDON'TLEAVEME!" _she shouted terrified. Gripping him hard, Rana buried her face into his chest. Recoiling from the surprise, the three were about to react when Shinji held up his hand.

"…!?" the three said watching him slowly sit up. Rana changed her position quickly to sit in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his back, she held on for dear life. The three saw her shaking all over and hyperventilating. Shinji slowly got up to stand on his two feet and held a stoic face.

"My apologies for startling you madams. Please excuse me as I tend to Rana's relapse. Until we meet again, good day," he said with a small head nod.

Turning toward the open door, he walked slowly into Rana's room. His arms slowly moved to cradled her to prevent her from slipping or falling off. The three saw that the female twin's head was buried into his right shoulder. As the door started closing, the twin's head moved up a little. Piercing and icy blue-red eyes stare back at them with a mixture of fear and malice. It made them all feel goosebumps flare on their arms when the hospital room door closed silently.


	76. Moving Out

Chapter 76: Moving Out

Escorting Rana back to her bed, Shinji set her down. However, she didn't let go of him with her arms around his neck and legs holding around his waist.

"No…don't leave me," she said holding onto him for dear life and shaking all over.

"I am unable to at the moment Miss Rana," he said stoically. Blinking, he felt her move her head slowly. Still looking in mild panic with tears falling down her face, she was in front of his face.

"…you…aren't going to leave me?" she whispered.

"I have no reason to Miss Rana," he said with a neutral expression and blinking.

"A-Aren't we still inside?"

"No Miss Rana, we are not."

"…" she said blinking a couple of times. "Where…where are we? In a dream?"

"…" the Third Child said slowly moving his head side to side.

"…" Rana said feeling herself calming down and trying to understand. She felt that she was sitting on something and looked behind her. Seeing a bed and feeling somewhat safe, the female twin slowly let go of him. He was about to take a step back when her arms snapped up and grabbed his wrists.

"W-Where are you going?!" she asked hesitantly and alert.

"I was going to get a cloth to wipe your face if that is acceptable Miss Rana," Shinji said not flinching or reacting from being grabbed at. The female twin stared at him with anxiety and shook her head a little.

"Very well," he said with a small nod. Watching him, he moved his hands to her face. Closing her eyes, he gently wiped off the tears. The soft motion of his hands was calming down the rattled nerves and making her relax more. Feeling his fingers stop and pull away, she opened her eyes.

"Was that able to calm you Miss Rana?" he asked with a stoic face.

"…mmm-hmm," the female twin said softly and smiling a little at him. He gave a small bow then stood back straight.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Are…are you going back to your room?"

"…at the moment…no," the male pilot stated after pausing.

"Is it okay if you stay here?"

"Dr. Akagi has given me permission to roam this level if I wish to without disturbing staff or other patients…I do not think there is much objection from me staying here."

"…" Rana said with a sigh of relief. Immediately standing up, she embraced him. Placing her face next to his, she smiled happily.

"…" Shinji said blinking then glancing at her head. "Miss Rana?"

"Is this how siblings act?" she asked quietly.

"…" he said looking back straight. A flashback of the sisters came into his mind.

"From personal experience, I do not believe so. However from observations of others, siblings act in a variety of ways. Some are close, neutral, or distant."

"But we are different," Rana said pulling back to be face to face with him. "We are a part of each other. Together, we make ourselves complete."

"…" Shinji said blinking and tilting his head a little. "I did not think of wholeness in that way."

"Is it bad?" she asked nervous.

"…" he shook his head slowly. "No…it is just different."

"I'm glad," Rana said smiling while he kept his stoic face.

"May I suggest you lie down and rest Miss Rana? I will remain at your side if that helps you sleep better."

"…" she said smiling brighter and hugging him more. "Thanks brother."

"…" he said feeling his left eye twitch from the constant physical contact. Gently hugging her and patting her back, it made her feel more relaxed. Helping her get into her bed, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat at her bedside. Pulling the covers up to her neck, she turned to face him.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"Could you…scratch my head?" she asked looking at him with a small smile.

"…" he said giving a stoic stare back at her. "...very well."

Moving his left hand, he started to pet her hair. Seeing her smile and slowly close her eyes, she fell to sleep shortly after. Continuing to scratch her head gently for a little longer, the male pilot stopped. Looking at his hand, he wondered if this was reality. The aspect that he felt nothing from the reactions or tensions from others perplexed him a little still. Deciding on the usage of pain, he gripped his hand into a fist. Increasing the tension, it became murderous as his nails started to dig into his palm.

"…" he said opening his fist to see tickles of blood come out of the nail indentations.

'…nothing…'

In a meeting chamber, the SEELE committee had assembled. Each member was represented by an image of a towering black rectangular structure with a number on it. Standing in the middle of the large black blocks was Major Katsuragi. During the emergency meeting with Commander Ikari after the Angel attack, SEELE requested that the Operations Director be sent for a committee meeting to explain what happened. With no objections from the Commander, agents came to NERV more than a day after the attack. They requested that she was to appear before the committee. Standing in front of them, she kept a neutral face and stood at attention despite feeling anxiety of what they would ask.

[Major. Explain from your perspective of what happened during the recent Angel attack] 01 spoke hearing his voice echo in the large meeting area. The Major went over the operation from when NERV started preparing for the attack to the end result. She heard small reactions from a couple of the committee members; however, she couldn't tell who voiced them.

[Cured from his mental illness!? Preposterous!]

[Unbelievable!]

[An unknown twin and Dr. Ikari in the war machine! What bounds of moral and ethics has NERV not broken?!]

[Silence!] a black structure spoke. When the other committee members settled down, the lead continued.

[Major. Who authorized the usage of the Third Child to be a part of the Angel attack?]

"Commander Ikari."

[What possessed NERV to use a mentally unstable and physically uncontrolled pilot?] 03 spoke in a mocking tone.

"From submerging the Third Child in a new LCL solution, the pilot was able to become stable without being incapacitated from his mental illness," she stated keeping calm and collected.

[However, that didn't work during the Angel attack. He reverted back to his mental state and was a hindrance to the entire operation] the same mocking pillar spoke.

"Initially, yes. Not so afterwards."

[Yes Major. Afterwards] another pillar stated.

[Didn't you think for a moment that the pilot could have not recovered? He could have died along with the citizens that were captured by the Angel] 06 stated in a snobbish tone.

"Yes, that was a possibility. For the record, no citizen was lost during that Angel attack sir," Misato said not moving though felt like punching the man in the face.

[You seem awfully calm regarding how much of a thin line that NERV was on regarding this Angel attack] 03 spoke again.

"…" she said clenching her teeth while remaining stoic.

[Major. Before you are dismissed, what is NERV's plan for the Third Child, the twin, and Dr. Ikari?] 01 stated louder than the others.

"I do not know the immediate or long term plan for them. They are restricted to NERV's medical facility until further noticed."

[Who would?]

"Commander Ikari."

[I see…silence!] 01 stated hearing the committee getting riled up again. Once it was quiet, the double doors behind the Major opened up.

[You are dismissed Major] the lead said as a couple of SELEE operatives stepped in. [They will escort you out.]

"…" Misato said giving a small bow then turning around.

Leaving the room with her escorts, the double doors closed behind them. Heading toward the exit, the agents followed a little bit further behind than normal. The scowl on her face was menacing. Retrieving her items and getting into one of their unmarked black vehicles, they transported her back to her home. Once back to her apartment complex, she got out of their car and closed the door.

"…" she said scowling at them as the black car left. Getting into her car, she traveled back to NERV to make her report. She ignored most traffic laws speeding through the roads with a lead foot. Her scowl slowly died away getting closer and closer to the base's surface checkpoint.

In a patient roomon NERV's medical side, the Third Child was sleeping on his bed. Turning a little bit, his dream was very lucid. It felt different to be able to control himself and be aware of what he was doing while his subconscious constructed images and environments. Part of the way through the dream, his left side felt heavy and difficult to move freely. Looking back and forth between his limbs, the left seemed to move in slow motion while the right moved in actual time. Wondering if something was happening in reality, he closed his eyes.

"…" Shinji said slowly opening his eyes and blinking. Staring at the same ceiling for the past couple of days, very little changed about it. Hearing a second set of breathing, he slowly moved his eyes to his left. Rana was sleeping next to him while hugging his left arm. She was asleep as well and looked calm. Narrowing his eyes at her, he didn't feel bothered by it. Turning back to the ceiling, a small knocking was heard at the door.

A medical staffer came in and saw the female twin still sleeping on the bed. The Third Child was sitting up and greeted the employee. Stating that both were going to a medical checkup, he nodded and gently woke up Rana. Stirring awake, the female twin yawned then greeted the staffer. Reiterating about the medical checkup, the doctor escorted the two to a medical lab. From there, both went through a series of screenings and tests. Once done, they were escorted to a doctor's office. After a period of waiting, the staffer came in.

"Based on the results, both of you have clean bills of health," the person said then looked at the Third Child. "Well…relatively given the certain attributes for you Pilot Ikari."

"..." the male pilot said nodding his head a little.

"What's next for us doctor?" Rana asked.

"Other than filing this into our system, you two can go ahead to the administration desk. From there, you'll receive instructions on what to do next."

"Very well," Shinji said standing up and bowing. Rana did the same thing then followed him out of the office. Walking down the hallway side by side, both passed the room that Dr. Ikari was in. When they put a good distance away from it, the female twin leaned closer to him.

"Do you know how she is doing?" Rana asked out of curiosity.

"I do not," Shinji said blinking and continuing forward.

"Is it because of her reaction to you and me?"

"…" he said thinking while both turned a corner and saw the administration desk down the hallway. "I believe Dr. Ikari needs space and time to adjust at the moment."

"Otherwise…she'll relapse again?"

"Potentially," the Third Child stated then glanced over slowly at her. "Do you care to see her?"

"…" Rana said with her mouth parted then closed it before answering.

"…"

"…I'm…still adjusting to everything too," she said leaning away from him. He blinked then turned forward. Reaching the administration desk, the receptionist gathered their files and checked to see if there were anything left for them. Finding the instructions, the staffer told them that they were officially discharged from their medical center.

"Let's see…there is a message from Dr. Akagi. She stated to meet her in her office after discharge. I'll let her know that you two are on your way."

"Very well," Shinji said with a small nod.

"Oh, here you go Pilot Ikari," the receptionist stated handing him dark tinted glasses. "Dr. Akagi also stated that you will need to wear these."

"…" he said looking at the glasses and showed no emotion. "I see. Is there anything else?"

"No, you two are good to go."

"Thank you. Good day," he said with a small bow.

"Thank you," Rana said with a small smile and small bow. Walking beside him again, both crossed the line of where the medical facility became the NERV operations building. After walking down a couple of hallways, they came across a glass window wall that showed outside of the building.

"…whoa," the female twin said getting closer to a window section. "Is this…real?"

"Yes…this is the Geo-Front. Presumably made before NERV created their headquarters here," Shinji responded looking out as well. Looking down at the glasses, he put them on. Suddenly, everything became a darker tint.

"Those are really dark," Rana said turning around and walking closer to him. "I can hardly see the color of your eyes."

"Probably the intention…what?"

"They look kind of bland on you."

"…" he said looking over the glasses at her.

"But they differently give you a less scary factor."

"I see," he said adjusting them back to cover his eyes. He saw Rana give a friendly smile and got beside him again. Interlacing her arm with his, she pulled on him.

"Come on tour guide!" she stated while he complied with a stoic expression.

Both walked through hallways and corridors. NERV employees that walked by would do double takes seeing two Third Childs. Strangely though, the one wore blind glasses seemed to know where he was going. The female twin walked beside and seemed to look around with wonder. Oddly, both of their vibes were opposite. His scarred and blind looking appearance was slightly eerie while the other felt normal, approachable, and seemed to have a brighter in aura.

In one of the hallway break areas, Kaji was getting coffee at one of the vending machines. Once the cup dispensed, he overheard a couple of female staff members mention about the Third Child and a female twin. Though he would have gone after the two, the subject matter he heard from them made him stop.

'Shinji has a twin? That would be novel to see...' he thought grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people in hospital gowns walking toward his direction. Turning his head, the figures were two teenagers where one was wearing blackout glasses. As they approach closer, his eyes widen a little being able to identify them. Both stopped some feet away from him.

"Greetings Mr. Kaji," Shinji stated giving him a small bow.

"…" he said slowly swallowing the coffee in his mouth.

It took him a little bit of time to grasp what he was seeing in front of him. The sight of the Third Child's changed appearance made him wonder if that was the after math of being swallowed by the Angel. Despite pondering on that, seeing a female version of the Commander's son threw him off. Strangely he could see if the male pilot was more rail thin, dressing as a female would fool people easy. However, the female twin distracted him from having a small smile and chest that showed development.

"Hi there Shinji. Who is this lovely lady next to you?"

"This is Rana. She is my twin sister."

'Twin!?' he thought in surprise. 'I guess there are still more secrets of NERV I haven't uncovered yet.'

"H-Hi," Rana spoke with a small smile.

'…talk about an opposite vibe from him,' Kaji thought walking over to them.

"Greetings Rana. Nice to meet you. I'm NERV's Special Investigator Ryoji Kaji. Is this your first time at NERV HQ?"

"Y-Yes."

"I see. Well, welcome to our facility. I hope Shinji is being a good tour guide?" he said with a friendly smile.

"Yes…he answers my questions," she said relaxing a little.

"Those shades…are you blind Shinji?" Kaji asked concerned.

"No. I was ordered to wear these from Dr. Akagi."

"I see. Your eyes are sensitive or something?"

"…" Shinji said removing the dark tinted glasses to show him his eyes.

"…!?" the Special Investigator said with instant fear and shock. The cup of coffee in his hand fell, but was caught by the male teen.

"Your cup Mr. Kaji," Shinji said putting his blackout shades on while offering the beverage back to him.

"…um…thanks," he said and slowly grabbed it.

"Excuse us. We are off to see Dr. Akagi. Good day Mr. Kaji," the Third Child said with a small bow.

"Bye Mr. Kaji," Rana said copying his gesture.

Both passed him as he didn't move and only turned his head a little. When their footsteps couldn't be heard from the hallway, Kaji slowly walked to a nearby bench. He set the coffee aside and got out a cigarette. Lighting it and deeply inhaling, he tried to let his frayed nerves calm down. The remembrance of those eyes and actions from the police video rattled him. Strangely though, he didn't feel a sense of evil or malice aura. Shaking his head, he took another drag to calm down.

Ritsuko was sitting at her desk when the door suddenly opened. Based on the clicks of heels, it was either Maya or Misato. Seeing purple in her peripheral vision, she looked up to see a not so pleased Major. The purple haired female went to her ottoman and sat down with a sulking expression.

"I see that your SEELE interrogation went well," Dr. Akagi said looking back at the piles of papers on her desk.

"Those aristocratic asshole snobs. Can you believe they tried to make me sound stupid no matter what action I took?"

"I see you realized you became the scapegoat."

"Yeah," Misato said crossing her arms over her chest. "I understand that I am responsible for being in the operations department. But how the hell am I supposed to explain why things happened the way they did!?"

"They do that to anyone at NERV."

"Kind of makes me feel sorry for the Commander for dealing with them all the time," she said then made a narrow space with her fingers toward the doctor. "Only a tad."

"…" Ritsuko said with a smirk on her face as she moved some papers in her out box. Just as Misato was about to speak more, both heard three separated knocks at the door.

"Come in," the faux blonde stated as the door opened. Both saw the twins still dressed in hospital gowns at the door. Walking in a little, the door closed. Reaching to the desk, both stopped and the Third Child bowed.

"Greetings madams. We came as you instructed Dr. Akagi," he said in a stoic tone and expression.

"Hello Ikari…Rana," the blonde scientist stated seeing the female twin give a smile and a little wave. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to discuss with you about your discharge and what will happen afterwards. With Misato here, we will be able to transition in one go."

"Understood."

"Based on the last checkup," Ritsuko said pulling up each twin's medical file on her desktop. "Both of you have enough of a clean bill of health to be released. However, both of you will be continued to be monitored for a bit longer. This is due to possible relapses after becoming discharged."

"Very well," he answered in a stoic voice.

"I understand," Rana stated with a small nod.

"Good. Go ahead Misato."

"Alright kiddos, here is the scoop of what will happen next. In an effort to keep you "normal", both of you will go back to school starting tomorrow," the Major said seeing both not saying anything; however, Rana had a curious look on her face.

"Have you ever been to school Rana?" Ritsuko asked and saw her shook her head side to side. "I see."

"Don't sweat it too much. School can be an interesting and entertaining place. Right Shinji?" Misato asked smiling.

"…" he said turning his head toward her. "It can when it wants to."

'Despite the blind glasses, it does prevent the creepy eye look he gives,' the Major thought smirking.

"Oh, you'll be in the same class as Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. So you won't be alone," she added.

"…" the female twin said with a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel better. I am interested to see how it is."

"Glad to hear you're enthused. Just need to get your brother on the same level," Misato stated. Rana smiled more and nodded her head. Shinji turned his head a little then went back forward.

"Must be hard to make him laugh being stone face all the time," the Major added hoping to get a reaction of some sorts from either of them.

"…" the female twin said turning toward him smiling. "It is okay. I like him the way he is."

"…" both Misato and Ritsuko said smirking then looked at each other. They looked back to see the Third Child removing his blackout glasses. He started cleaning them with a small portion of his gown while keeping his eyes closed. Suddenly, Misato's smirk morphed into a smug.

"Say Rana?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Tell me," she asked leaning a little forward. "Do you love Shinji?"

"…" Rana said looking down a little. Both adults saw a light blush occur on the female twin's face when she moved a little. Hugging him from behind, she leaned her head against his to be cheek to cheek.

"Yes…I love him very much."

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes a little. He glanced at Rana pressing her cheek against his. Not feeling anything from it, he looked back at the two without putting the glasses back on.

"…!?" both Ritsuko and Misato said seeing him not trembling or have muscle spasms. The scene in front of them felt weird to them. Seeing how affectionate the female twin was hugging him while his murky and eerie stare felt off and wrong. It seemed the twin's auras cancel each other out giving both women a state of awkward tension.

"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked blinking.

"…" the Major said glancing at Dr. Akagi. Both blinked at each other then turned back to him. Rana let go of him and stood next to him. She had a pleased look on her face while feeling embarrassed.

"You…you aren't shaking?"

"Apparently no," he replied putting on the blackout glasses. Both twins saw both adults relax a little bit afterwards.

"When did this happen?" Ritsuko asked intrigued from not seeing his physiological reaction occurring.

"I seemed to lose the fear of being touched after the Angel battle…it feels…odd to not have a reaction," Shinji said looking down at the ground a little.

"Soooooo," Misato said walking up to him. Despite feeling the same murky aura, the blind shades made approaching him a bit easier to handle.

"You won't react if I do this?" she asked cupping his face with both hands. After a few moments, he wasn't shaking. However, the Third Child tilted his head a little confused.

"Seems not."

"How about this then?" the lavender hair woman said going around him and hugging him from behind.

"…" Rana and Ritsuko said seeing that he wasn't reacting. Even with her arms over his shoulders and hugging his chest, the male pilot was calm and collected.

"…" he said lifting his hand and seeing it not tremble. Moving his hand and gently holding onto Misato's hand, no reaction came.

"Wow," Misato said leaning a little over him and examining his hand. "Your hand feel a bit scarred up too. I'm almost scared to ask how you got them."

"…" Rana said slowly pouting from what the woman was doing to him.

"…" Ritsuko said from blinking in surprise from seeing Shinji's expression remain neutral while the Major was leaning and pressing against him. More so her chest against his head.

'How can something that severe of a physiological and psychological phobia be severed from being partially absorbed into an Angel? It is almost like he is a new person…partially,' she thought. Looking at the three, she saw the female twin becoming irritated while Misato continued to get friendlier with the Third Child.

"Ahem," Dr. Akagi stated loudly causing Misato to stop patting Shinji. "Are you that interested in feeling up a young boy Misato? I'm sure that cougar hobby will have severe consequences to your career and life ahead."

"What?! I'm not!" the Major stated standing up and keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Aren't you even a little tempted to get him to break his iron expression?"

"At the rate you are going, he'll be a stiff iron."

'…stiff iron?' Rana thought with a blink and keeping her irritated face.

"Miss Misato?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"If you are done with your pat down, could we continue?" he asked still remaining calm and composed.

"O-Oh…right!" the Major said letting go and walking back to the side of the desk. Turning around, she remembered where they left off in discussion.

"With the school set up done, we have to arrange where you'll live. Especially you Rana. I assume that you would like to live with your brother."

"…" Rana said going back to a neutral face then nodding. "I would like that, yes."

"Say I know, there is a vacant apartment next to mine that just opened up," Misato stated looking at Ritsuko with a wink then back at the two.

"We can arrange for you and Shinji to live there. NERV would pay the rent and utilities and with Shinji's pay, he would pay for everything else…"

"…" Shinji said listening to the Major continue. He tilted his head down a little.

"…" Ritsuko said and stared at the Third Child.

'Why isn't he objecting?' she thought remembering how Misato told her how stubborn he was before. 'Is he thinking about it…or is this activating a trigger?'

Rana kept looking at the purple haired woman listening to her talk about the benefits of the apartment place and its location. Part of her felt like the proposition was appealing; however, she was wondering what was going through his mind. He didn't look like he objected to the living changes. On the other hand, he didn't even look like he was paying attention. Almost like he was lost in a memory.

"…so what do you two say! Is it a deal?" Misato piped in getting the attention of everyone except the Third Child.

'They…they said something similar before,' he thought remember when the sisters made a change of living arrangements.

Phantom feelings of anger, hatred, and rage festered into his mind and limbs. Another memory was triggered where all of his body became heated as if he was drenched with very warm and thick liquid. The smell of iron faintly filled his nostrils. Blinking, he saw the sisters in the room giving him mocking smiles. Closing and opening his eyes again, they were no longer smiling or recognizable. A phantom smile was felt on his face that came and disappeared as quickly.

"Ikari…are you alright?" Dr. Akagi asked cautiously seeing that his skin tone had paled a bit.

"…yes?" he said moving his head a little and blinking. He immediately bowed. "Forgive me…I was thinking about it."

"You look like you were seriously pondering about it," Misato said trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room that suddenly became ominous.

"I was," he said straightening up. "…I don't mind the change."

"…!?" Misato said with a shocked look while Ritsuko looked surprised. Rana's eyes widen.

"Really?! You don't mind!?"

"No."

"But you so adamant about living out in the fields!"

"Yes Miss Misato…I was because I did not want to hurt anyone if something happened," he said turning his head toward her. "Given the condition that I had, having episodes is not comforting to roommates."

"Oh…well that makes sense," Misato said with a small smile then looked at Ritsuko with a thumbs up.

"…" Ritsuko stated with a small smirk then looked back at the twins. Rana was smiling and conversing with Shinji who was responding back. However, something in the back of her mind was nagging at her.

'Why do I get the feeling that something is amiss between the two? Not only that, Unit 01 seems different since the previous Angel attack,' she pondered while watching. 'It hasn't been tested yet...however. A couple of workers have come forward with paranoid counts of feeling that Eva-01 is watching them. I have checked it several times and there is no extra Angel DNA or material in the unit to cause concern.'

"Now that is settled, let's go get your stuff and move into your next home," the Major said with a smile.

"Very well," Shinji said nodding his head.


	77. New Neighbors

Chapter 77: New Neighbors

Going down the highway, Misato drove the twins to get clothes other than the hospital gowns they were still wearing.

"I know a place that sells a variety of clothes that you two can get an outfit or two," the Major said looking at the rear view mirror at the twins. "Unless you guys have a certain preference or brand to wear."

"I do not Miss Misato," Shinji said looking out his window.

"Neither do I," Rana said turning to see Misato in the mirror before looking back at her glass view. Turning onto an off ramp, the shopping district was seen a few blocks down. Instead of heading there, the Major turned toward a clothing store that was outside of the heavy traffic business areas.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be right back. Okay?" she asked after parking the car. Two heads turned to her and nodded in silence at the same time. Getting out, she headed into the store.

"What is she doing?" Rana asked.

"I can only assume it is asking permission for us to enter with the lack of clothing that we have on," Shinji replied calmly.

"Really?" she said looking at herself and him. "I can recall seeing other people with less clothing that we have and entering shops."

"That is true," he responded when both saw the lavender haired woman come back to them.

"Okay kiddos. Let's go in!"

Upon entering, the service reps greeted them then blinked in surprise. Seeing identical twins was not surprising, it was the mirror image of them being female and male was a rare sight. They became slightly tense seeing how scarred up the male was and the aspect that he had very dark tinted glasses on. After spending a small amount of time there, both Shinji and Rana got simple clothes. While they were getting changed, Misato gave the Third Child her card and made a couple of phone calls. One was to check the status of the apartment arrangements next to hers. The other was checking how the moving company was gather things at the Third Child's previous household. Ending the call and putting her phone away, she saw both clothed.

"You two look better," she stated as he handed back her card. "You didn't wipe me clean did you Shinji?"

"I have a second receipt to pay you back when I have my things back Miss Misato," he said stoically.

"I'm just joking around with you," she said ruffling his hair. "You need to loosen up a bit and smile more."

"…" the male pilot said with a blink. "…I…will try to work on that."

"Thank you for buying us clothes Miss Misato," Rana said bowing to her. Shinji bowed as well.

"You're welcome! Oh, you can call me just Misato," the Major said smiling as they left and went to her car. "I have been trying to get your brother to just say my name without the "miss" part. I'm not that old!"

"It is a habit that he was engrained to say," the female twin said with a smile. "He says it to me a lot too."

"Doesn't that butler mentality get tiring after a while Shinji?" the Major asked as they closed car doors and buckling their seatbelts. "Why not just be yourself without the subservient behavior?"

"…" Shinji said slowly looking out the window. "I will think about it."

"Do we need to go to Shinji's house to gather his stuff for the move?" Rana asked.

"Already have a moving team doing that as we speak. They should be wrapped up with gathering your stuff in a little bit. How about we grab something to eat before heading to the apartment?"

"…" Rana said glancing over at him. The mention that others were rummaging and collecting his things without him being there didn't sit well. However, the male pilot showed no reaction to the information.

"Very well," he said calmly continuing to look out his window with an unreadable face.

After school end, Ayanami was walking home alone. When she got to the street block where the apartment was, she noticed a moving truck. Getting closer to it, Misato was standing nearby and talking to the driver. A clipboard was exchanged from one to the other in which the worker tore off a copy and handed it back to the Major. Heading to where she was standing, the lavender haired woman turned around and smiled.

"Oh! Hey there Rei! How are you?"

"Afternoon Major. I am fine," the female Eva pilot stated with a neutral face.

"Looks like we got new neighbors next door."

"I see."

"Why not go greet them? Might be people you know," Misato said with a grin.

"…?" Ayanami said tilting her head at the Major's expression. "Okay."

Heading up to the apartment, she saw that there were a couple of boxes near the neighboring apartment's door. Moving toward the door, the boxes did not have any indications of what were inside. Pressing the doorbell, she heard no footsteps when the door unlocked suddenly. Watching the door open, the Third Child was standing there with blackout glasses and different clothes. He bowed.

"Afternoon Miss Ayanami," he said standing back up.

"Ikari?" Rei said with a surprised face.

"How are you?"

"…I am…adequate…" she said blinking then tilted her head. "Don't you live outside of the city?"

"I did. Miss Misato suggested a change of residence and to move closer."

"…why?" she asked still surprised to see him. Thinking about how he was now next door, the aspect was favorable.

"Shinji, who is it?" a familiar voice stated from inside.

"It is Miss Ayanami," he answered.

Both heard footsteps coming toward the door. The First Child saw the female twin in a different set of clothes as well. Seeing them standing next to each other, she could feel their auras radiating differently from each other. It also made her blink to see that even with varied clothes, they were still mirror images of one another. It had been difficult to visit him since the relapse with Dr. Ikari at the medical facility. Coincidentally, the Commander hasn't called upon her recently either.

"Hello Ayanami," Rana said with a smile and gave a small bow. "I heard from Misato that you and Souryu live next door."

"That's correct," Rei said nodding her head. Both females watched as Shinji grabbed two boxes and headed back inside the apartment. Rana grabbed the remaining box.

"We just moved in here earlier today. All that is left is unpacking Shinji's stuff and see what else is needed. Would you like to come inside?"

"…yes," the First Child said quietly and entered.

Closing the door behind her, she followed the two inside to the living room. The space seemed a bit smaller than Misato's overall with one less bedroom. Similarities were the kitchen setup, balcony space, and amenities. Taking a general view of the apartment, it was rather bare. It gave a feeling familiarity remembering how bare her old apartment was. Focusing back on the twins, Rana opened a box with curiosity.

"I will go make us tea," he said picking up a smaller box.

"Okay," Rana said pulling out household items and setting them carefully on the table.

"Would you like help Ikari?" Rei asked.

"I appreciate the offer Miss Ayanami, but you are a guest. It would be imposing to ask you."

"I do not mind," she said walking toward him. Looking into the small box he had, it was a tea set with tea bags. Taking hold of the small box, she looked at his stoic face with blind glasses. Despite knowing what eyes were behind them, the shades did make him more approachable.

"I will make tea. Please continue with unpacking."

"…" Shinji said not letting go of the box staring back at her. Blinking, he let go and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Miss Ayanami," he said and leaned back straight. Seeing the First Child nod, she went into the kitchen with a determine face. Heading back to the dining table with boxes, Rana stepped closer to him.

"She seems rather helpful towards you," she asked with a neutral tone.

"She is a comrade and classmate. We have helped each other on different missions and occasions."

"I remember," Rana said with a slight smile.

Pulling out the last item in the box, both went to the remaining boxes and opened them. While putting things away, the smell of tea eventually filled the apartment. Placing what they had in their hands into a location, movement of the tea glasses were heard from the kitchen. Going back to the living room, Ayanami had set a tray with the teapot and cups on the dining table. As she filled the cups with the hot tea, the twins sat down opposite from each other. The First Child gave each of them one and sat down adjacent to them. Pouring herself one, she placed the teapot back on the tray.

"Rather soothing despite the slight bitter taste," Rana said looking at the tea then smiling at the First Child. "Thank you Ayanami."

"Indeed. Thank you again Miss Ayanami," Shinji said after taking a sip.

"…you're welcome…" she said feeling slightly embarrassed from feeling appreciated. Looking down at her tea, a slight smile came to her face.

"How is this place compared to yours Ayanami?" Rana asked.

"…" Ayanami said looking up and going back to her passive expression. Despite being use to her appearance, it still felt strange to converse with her.

"It is smaller compared to the Major's apartment."

"Is it different than this one?"

"It is roughly the same," Rei said turning to Shinji who seemed deep in thought. Looking at his skin appearance, the sight of all his scars was still baffling. Recalling what Dr. Akagi stated about them, she felt it was a good start to get questions answered.

"Ikari?"

"…" he said blinking and looking up. "Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"Dr. Akagi stated that you mentioned the scars were created in the past."

"Yes," the Third Child replied and saw Rana look a little tense.

"How long ago did they occur?"

"A majority occurred prior to coming to Neo-Tokyo 3. The rest occurred since being here."

"…" the female twin said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Flashbacks of what scars were placed on her came into her mind.

"Did you obtain them while staying with your…uncle?" Rei said carefully. The atmosphere in the room was turning murky and making her feel unsettled. Oddly, she could feel eeriness radiating from the Third Child despite him looking passively back. Glancing at the female twin, she was stiff and looked uncomfortable.

"C-Could…we…" Rana said quietly with a downcast head. "Talk about something else?"

"…" Rei said blinking and looking at the female twin with confusion. "…why?"

"It's…painful to think about it…" she said rubbing the teacup a little.

"…I don't understand…Ikari is the only one that has obtained the scars. He is the only affected by the memories of the injuries."

"You're wrong!" Rana stated looking up at her with an upset expression. "I felt what he has felt. I have seen what he has seen. It is painful for me to bear remembering as it is for Shinji."

"…" Rei said with raised eyebrows in surprise looking at her. Turning to him, Shinji just sipped his tea without changing position or the expression on his face.

"…are…are they painful to talk about?" she asked quietly.

"They are not pleasant memories. If you wish to talk about it further Miss Ayanami, I am will to at a different time and place," the male pilot stated neutrally putting down his teacup.

"…" the First Child said with her mouth parted. Feeling the atmosphere become awkward and tense, she turned to the table and looked at her teacup.

"…okay…" she said quietly and took a sip of her tea. While looking down, the First Child felt herself becoming slightly agitated. Wondering why, she tried to analyze it. The only factor that had change from being able to discuss things with the Third Child was the new sibling.

'She has seen what he has seen…and felt what he has felt,' Ayanami thought to herself.

'Her statement is logical…being inside the Eva and making contact with Ikari, she has seen his memories…everything about him…everything…' the First Child trailed off. Repeating what she concluded in her mind, it took much willpower to not frown. The aspect didn't sit well and made her more agitated.

"…" Rei said glancing at Rana with a stoic expression. The female twin looked up and made eye contact. Though they didn't say anything, both were staring at each other without blinking or expressing anything. Suddenly, the doorbell rang twice.

"Excuse me madams. I will answer it," Shinji said standing up and turning around. Both females blinked at the same time and broke eye contact. Not finding anything to say, they stared at their teacups. Hearing the door open, a familiar redhead voice sounded making Ayanami frown a little. Feeling frustrated and off-guard, the First Child took a sip of her tea. Placing it down, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly to focus.

"Greetings Miss Souryu. Would you like to come in?"

"What happened to your eyes?" Asuka stated down the hallway. The front door closed.

"I am wearing blackout glasses. Dr. Akagi ordered that I wear them."

"Good reason. Makes you less of a psycho freak," she said turning the corner of the hallway to enter the living room. She stopped seeing the First Child sitting at the table as well as the female twin. Both looked at her with neutral expressions. Ignoring their stares, she walked in and looked around.

"So this is where you live now?" Asuka said ignoring the feeling of irritation that Ayanami got here first. "Pretty bare in here."

"Yes," Shinji said heading toward the kitchen. "Would you care for some tea Miss Souryu or something else?"

"If all you got is tea, make it sweet," the redhead said sitting in the last available chair at the table.

"Very well," he replied and entered the kitchen.

"Rana was your name, right?" Asuka stated looking at his female twin.

"Y-Yes."

"Allow me to introduce myself again. I'm Asuka Langely Souryu. Second Child and ace Eva pilot from NERV," she stated with a confident smile and determine eyes.

"How do you do Miss Souryu?" Rana said politely with a small nod.

"Call me Asuka," she stated crossing her arms then placing them on the table. She leaned forward on them a little..

"…" Rei said finishing her tea cup and poured more.

"Let's be friends."

"…?" the female twin said with raised eyebrows. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah!" the Second Child said smiling. "It would be beneficial to both of us."

"…" Rana said going to a neutral face. "Are you friends with my brother?"

"Well, duh, yeah. Kind of hard not to be going to the same school and working together," Asuka said keeping face even when Rei glanced at her with a stoic face.

"Really?" the female twin stated evenly continuing with the neutral expression. All of them heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen. They saw Shinji holding onto a glass with the looks of honey in it along with a spoon. Pouring the tea from the pot into the glass, he stirred it the utensil. Placing the spoon on the tray, he offered the drink to the redhead.

"Here you are Miss Souryu."

"Thanks!" the Second Child stated with a smile at him. The three saw him nod with a stoic face as the redhead took the glass. Watching him return to his seat, the redhead tasted the tea.

"How could we not be friends if he offers tea the way I like it?"

"Is that true Shinji?" Rana asked slowly moving her eyes to his direction. Her stoic expression and tone remained the same.

"We are comrades," he said taking a sip of his tea.

"…" the First Child said thinking about his statement. She agreed with it based on the definition of the word. However, she was not only feeling confused, but agitated from how the Second Child was acting.

'Why is Pilot Souryu acting this way?' she thought looking at her with a passive face.

"…" Rana said having a difficult time accepting that the redhead was his friend. The remembrance of the name calling, outlandish things said to him, and the left hook to his face was vivid in her mind. Knowing that she couldn't state what happened frustrated her. Squeezing the teacup a little firmer, she decided to play along.

"O-Okay," she said with a small smile and relaxing a little. "Sorry for doubting you Asuka. It still feels weird to talk to people."

'God finally!' the redhead thought feeling her insides not as tense. 'They have to be twins to give that creepy atmosphere. At least she seems more normal than he is.'

"No worries! We'll have good time together in no time. Are you going to go to school?"

"Yes. I will be attending the same school you, Ayanami, and Shinji go to tomorrow."

"Really? That sounds like hell. Once out of the Eva, you get thrown into school life."

"Hee hee…yes," Rana said smiling a little wider then looked at the table. "It is hard to believe I am doing this."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"Well…from being in the Eva for so long…I don't remember a time outside of it," she said looking a little more depressed. "I don't even remember…my past that much either…it is very blurry."

"…" the First and Second Child said staring at the female twin feeling the mood in the room become blue. Asuka looked at her tea and started remembering her youth. Rei thought about her past as well and could see that there were parts that she couldn't remember either. Wondering why she never questioned it before, the First Child concluded that she just never did or cared to find out.

"…" the Third Child said pouring more hot tea in his cup. Taking a sip, he breathed out and closed his eyes. Thinking about the past brought up many memories that would classify as agonizing to relive. However, nothing stirred inside of him. The feeling of nothingness washed all over him in which made him relax a little. Though he was still expecting one of the voices to pipe in or his mind to start warping, nothing ever happened.

In an apartment on the other side of the city, Rayne was laying down on a couch. Nami left to go get supplies so they could spend another day or two together before both went back to work. Over the course of a few days, she tried to relax. At the same time, she tried to wrap her head around the many thoughts that swam in her conscious. Despite coming to reasons with some, others kept making her feel guilty, depressed, and miserable. Despite Nami trying to cheer her up and being a good friend, Rayne couldn't break out of her gloomy stupor.

Looking out one of the apartment windows, the young officer sighed through her nose. Looking lazily at the coffee table behind her, her cell phone lay dormant and closed. Reaching for it, she slowly grasped it and brought it to her. Opening it up and looked through her contacts, the male pilot's number was highlighted.

'…' she thought sighing through her nose again. 'He won't be able to answer.'

'Maybe if I leave a voice message that will make me feel better,' Rayne thought slowly pressing the call button. Placing the phone to her ear, she heard the dial tone. It rang twice when the call was picked up.

[Hello Miss Rayne…how are you?]

"…" Rayne said in shock and blinked a couple of times. Slowly moving the phone away from her ear, she looked at it with wild wonder.

'H-how…is he able to answer the phone,' she thought as her brain was working fast to figure out an answer to the perplexing situation.

[Miss Rayne, is something the matter?] the phone's speaker stated. Quickly putting the phone back to her ear, she heard sounds of someone moving a chair and walking.

"…am…am I…dreaming?" Rayne asked quietly to herself and sitting up quickly. Her breathing became heavy as her senses were hyper-active. A booming sound was heard in her ears as he pulse was elevated a little.

[I do not believe so…are you feeling better?]

"…h-how are you able to answer the phone?" the officer asked standing up.

[I am using my limbs. I was released from the NERV medical facility earlier today.]

"…what?…" she asked feeling her eyes widen. Getting around the coffee table, her mind was turning harder trying to understand how that was possible.

"Released?"

[Yes]

"But…but you have…schizophrenia. How is that possible!?" Rayne asked pacing around the apartment trying to calm down and figure what was happening.

[NERV cured it]

"C-Cured it?!" she stated in shock again. A mixture of happiness and suspicion swelled inside making her brain start to hurt.

"…" Rana said trying to remember who the person he was talking to was. An image of a police woman came up. Remembering all the incidents that came up with her involved, the female twin tried to contain her objection of Shinji talking to her. Not knowing if there was anything more, she viewed the Eva pilots as possible information fillers. She turned from staring at his back in the kitchen to them.

"Hey," she asked softly to the two females. Rei looked up from staring at her tea while Asuka turned her head right from watching him. "Who is this Rayne person?"

"She is a police officer on the South-West sector," Rei answered.

"Did Shinji get into trouble of some sort?"

"I don't think so," Asuka said thinking about it.

"…" the female twin said looking back at the male pilot on the phone. Her hands clenched her tea cup harder.

"Is she a love interest of his?" she asked trying to control herself from wanting him to end the call.

"…?!" Ayanami said blinking with mild surprise.

"L-Love interest?!" Asuka said in surprise. "W-Who would want to date him?"

"Alright…see you then Miss Rayne," Shinji said and closed his cell phone. Walking back to his chair at the table and sitting down, the three women were looking at him with stoic looks on their faces.

"Miss Rayne will be visiting here in a little bit," he spoke in a neutral tone.

"She is coming here?" Rana asked not breaking her expression; however, she clenched her teeth together.

"Yes."

"Ikari," Rei asked while staring down as her tea. "What is your relationship with that police officer?"

"One of trust, but not friendship," he stated looking at the blue haired pilot.

"Oh, is that so?" Asuka stated with a small frown. "So you have spent a lot of time with her instead of us then. Haven't you?"

"Other than the couple of missions I assisted Miss Rayne with, I do not spend time with her Miss Souryu," Shinji said turning toward the Second Child.

"Really now?" the redhead continued and leaned an elbow on the table to look at him. She put on a smirk.

"Care to explain why she is so excited to see you? Spill it, what did you do to her?"

"…" both Rei and Rana said looking at him. Small amounts of trepidation started creeping into them.

"I helped her find her birthplace and her parents," he said sipping his tea again.

"…" all the other females stated blinking at him. Only Rana knew how that discovery happened. Remembering it gave her a cold chill down her spine.

"Is there something else you would like to know Miss Souryu?" he asked taking the glasses off and putting them on the table. The three watched him move his hands to his eyes and rubbed them.

"When was this?" Ayanami ask not changing her expression and looking at him.

"Not too long ago," Shinji said removing his hands and staring at all of them with black-red eyes. All three flinched from seeing them. The murky aura he normally had turned eerily and made them all uncomfortable to different degrees. Asuka was the first to react.

"First of all, you need to quit the death stare act! I am not going to associate myself with you if you are being creepy!"

"…" he said then closed his eyes. "Would closing my eyes be sufficient?"

"Put the blind glasses on while closing your eyes Third!"

"…" the male pilot said opening his eyes. Slowly moving his eyes, he looked at the wall between where Rei and Rana were sitting. "Do you madams prefer I not take off the glasses?"

"I...don't mind," Rana said as even as possible. "You can take them off here."

"I am referring in front of your presence madams," Shinji continued in his stoic voice and not blinking.

"…" Rei said parting her mouth a little looking at him. Feeling a confliction of both want and apprehension, it made choosing a little difficult. Deciding what she wanted to achieve, she opened her mouth to speak.

"...I...don't mind Ikari/...I...don't mind Shinji," Ayanami and Rana said nervously at the same time. Asuka blinked and looked at them.

"…" the male pilot said looking down at where the glasses were. Reaching his hand out and grabbing them, he put them back on.

"I see. My apologies for causing you madams discomfort," he said. The uncomfortable feeling from his gaze went away making the three relax.

"See? That's better," Asuka stated and turned to look at the other two.

"W-what are you two looking at?!" the Second Child stated seeing that both Rana and Rei were watching her with stoic expressions.

"If you two have something to say, then say it!" the redhead stated looking back at them with a frown. Neither of them said anything and just blinked. An awkward long silence commenced were no one at the table said anything. Shortly after, the doorbell rang. The male pilot got up and answered it.

"Hi there Shinji! Have you finished unpacking?" Misato asked smiling at him seeing he was still wearing the blackout glasses.

"Hello Miss Misato," he said bowing a little. "Most of my things have been unpacked though there are still some items remaining."

"Do you need an extra hand?"

"There is already a crowd inside."

"Oh, is that so? Am I invited?" Misato asked with a smirk.

"Be my guest," Shinji said stepping back and gesturing toward the living room causing her to giggle.

"You actually look normal for a change. Must be the glasses."

"…" he said with a neutral face causing her to giggle again and rustle his hair a little. Walking into the living room, she saw her roommates as well as the female twin.

"There you two are. Nice to see everyone together for a change," Misato stated. Despite smiling at them, she detected that the atmosphere was tense and awkward. Asuka looked like she was annoyed. Rei was being her usual stoic self. Rana was the only one that gave a small smile at her and waved. However, her red-blue eyes seemed more piercing than normal.

"Welcome home Misato," the female twin said politely.

"Thanks. How has the move in been so far?"

"It has been moving along well. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," the purple haired woman stated watching the Third Child go into the kitchen. Sitting herself down at the table where he sat, she just looked the two female pilots. Deciding to break the ice, she turned to the First Child.

"So what do you think of the place Rei?"

"…" Ayanami said blinking and looking up to the Major. "It seems a bit smaller than yours."

"It does seem that way," Misato stated seeing Shinji come back out with a teacup. Grabbing the teapot on the table, he poured its contents in the glass. Once filled, he walked back to where Misato sat and gave it to her.

"Thank you Shinji," the Major stated seeing him give a small nod. Remembering what she brought with her, she put the item on the table.

"Oh, here you go Rana. Your school uniform. I was able to get one on short notice."

"Thank you Misato," the female twin stated watching it get passed down the table to her. Having it in her hands, she opened up the package and looked at the uniform blouse and skirt.

Outside a couple of blocks down from Misato's apartment, Rayne was riding in a taxi. To her good fortune, there was one coming down the street when she bolted out and down from Nami's apartment. The young officer thought about calling the secretary to let her know where she was going, but her mind was racing. She wanted to find out for sure that she was not going crazy from hearing the Eva pilot on the phone.

'I will call afterwards…I just need to know,' Rayne thought seeing the apartment complex coming into view. Paying the taxi driver, she jogged inside. Viewing over the site map and the piece of paper she wrote the apartment number on, an elevator dinged nearby. Entering and watching the doors close, anxiety was building up with the anticipation.

'Is this real though?' she thought looking at her hands. 'I feel so torn and out of sorts. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.'

The elevator opened and she started jogging again. Looking at the apartment numbers, she eventually found the pilot's new dwelling. Her pulse elevated as she stared at the door. Nervously, she pressed the doorbell to hear it sound. Soft footsteps were approaching from the inside adding more tension to her strained nerves. The door opened revealing a familiar face.

"Hello there. Who are…wait" Misato said then reacted with recollection. "You were at the Info-Gave meeting. Officer Rayne Hymity I believe?"

"Y-Yes. Hello again Major," the young officer said with a small bow. "I am sorry for seeming impatient, but I heard that Pilot Ikari was released from NERV's medical facility today."

"That he was. He is inside," she said with a small smile. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please. Thank you," Rayne said bowing again.

'My my…I am going to tease him when we are alone,' Misato thought with a mischievous smile watching the young officer take off her shoes and followed the Major to the living room.

'Let's stir the pot a bit.'

"Hey Shinji, your girlfriend is here," Misato said rounding the corner with Rayne beside her.

Rayne saw the two female Eva pilots sitting across from each other at a table. However, there were two Ikaris; one sitting at the opposite end of the table that was female and a male one that was sitting on the other end. She only saw the back of him as he was facing away from her.

"…?" she said perplexed looking back and forth between the two. "What…what is going on?"

The male one stood up and turned around showing that both were identical twins. Her mind start to hurt from not being able to comprehend and keep up with all the emotions she experienced so far. Strangely, the male twin wore blackout glasses. Apprehension started oozing out seeing a number of scars that were on his arms. The elongated one from his chin down his neck made her feel tense.

"Hello Miss Rayne," Shinji stated giving a small bow. Feeling a sense of elation, micro-vision kicked in. When he started leaning back straight, she could see his eyes above the rim of his glasses. Her face instantly became horrified and started to feel her vitals beat faster. A flashback of the brutality during the yazuka gang leader mission filled her head. Blinking, black-red eyes were boring at her. Remembrance of the murderous and monstrous screams echoed in her ears from seeing them.

"Welcome."


	78. Breakage

Chapter 78: Breakage

"…!?" the others in the room said seeing the female officer starting to hyperventilate. Her eyes were wide and wild with fear as she started shaking. The tension in the room grew to an alarmed level.

"H-Hey," Misato said putting a hand up towards the young female. "Are you alright?"

"…w-w-who…" Rayne said taking a step back. "…w-w-what are…you?"

"…?" Shinji said standing back up and tilting his head. A cartilage popped in his neck.

"Miss Rayne?"

"…take…take them off!"

"Take what off?" Rana said standing up from her chair feeling her dislike for the officer seeping out.

"…" Rana said getting out a snub-nose revolver from behind and pointing it at the ground. Though she felt fear, an equal amount of fight was telling her to push back and figure out what was going on. Making her face stern, she stared down the Third Child.

"I…want to know…who I am talking to," she said shaking and gripping the pistol tighter.

"Now…let's just…calm down a second," Misato said trying to take control of the situation. Asuka didn't move and watched the tension between the officer and male pilot. Rei felt alert and watched Rayne cautiously.

"…" Rana said closing her hands into fists while not moving. A glare expression was on her face.

"…" Shinji said moving his head back to being straight. "Very well."

"…" Rayne said watching him remove his blackout glasses. Seeing the black-red eyes look back at her gave her a cold chill down her spine. Cold sweat started dripping down her back as she swallowed down her fear. A migraine was pulsating on her temple painfully. Keeping the stern expression, she re-gripped the revolver and clenched her teeth to battle the bad headache.

"Who are you?!" she demanded as her orange eyes glowed a little.

"…!?" Ayanami said sensing something alarmingly familiar. As much as she wanted to stand up, she kept sitting and just stared hard at the officer.

"I am Shinji Ikari."

"What are you?"

"Other than an Eva pilot, a school student."

"What happened to you? Your eyes and aura were different from before."

"…" Shinji said then looked at Misato who looked tense still keeping her eye on Rayne's weapon. "Would it break protocol if I told her what happened Miss Misato?"

"Hmm," Misato said feeling his staring was unnerving. She was also perplexed on why Ayanami and Rana were staring at the female police officer with unfriendly expressions. It made both of them look hostile.

"If we told her the specific details, then that would be a no go. So, I will say it," she said then turned back to the female officer.

"Very well," Shinji said blinking and looking back at Rayne.

"Just remember, this is strictly NERV top secret information. If any of this leaks out, you can bet you will be looking for another job outside of Tokyo. Or worse, be thrown in prison. You understand…!?"

The Major saw that the young officer's eyes were slightly glowing and slowly turned to her. Despite the young woman nodding her head, her expression was scary.

"I understand."

"Okay," the Major said crossing her arms over her chest. "A few days ago when the last Angel attack, Shinji along with his Eva were absorbed in the Angel. He made it out, but altered as he is now."

"…" she said recalling the similar incident in the underground lab. However, he was not altered there. Understanding the possible gravity of being absorbed into one of the monsters, it gave her a small sense of control.

"So…is this permanent? Your alterations?"

"They have not changed since the last Angel attack," Shinji said not blinking and staring stoically.

"How do you know you are you?" she asked not blinking and kept sternly looking at him.

"Other than saying I am me, I do not have fragments in my mind."

"You mean…your mental disorder is…gone?!" she asked in bewilderment. He didn't nod or blink.

"At least that is what the mental screening results state."

"Do you expect me to believe that with those eyes and scars?"

"It is your choice Miss Rayne," he said slowly blinking.

"…" Rayne said feeling emotionally drained and frustrated from too much confusion. Deciding on to push through the turmoil a little more, she straightened herself and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you planning to hurt anyone?"

"…!?" the women watching said with surprised and confused faces.

"…" he said tilting his head causing a loud crack to emit from his neck. She felt his aura was more eerie than murky which gave her more suspicion.

"Answer me!" Rayne shouted and pointed the revolver at him.

"I do not have plans Miss Rayne," he said keeping his head at a tilt.

"Tell me the truth. Is this your true self? Is this your real appearance, aura, and persona?"

"STOP IT!" Rana shouted loudly and quickly got in front of him. Staring with immense anger at the officer, her arms were spread out.

"…?" Rayne said blinking and flinching from seeing the mirror image female double. The hatred on her face was not as eerie as his; however, the hostility the twin was producing was similar to the evil version. Misato, Rei, and Asuka blinked in surprise. Only the Major flinched from being able to feel the vibe of anger from the female twin.

"Get out of here!" she stated with teeth clenched together.

"…" the female officer said narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Rana said scowling and in a low voice.

"You tell me."

"I am his twin sister."

"Are you?" Rayne asked moving her eyes slightly to Shinji.

"She is Miss Rayne."

"…" she said moving her eyes back to the angry looking female twin. Her eyes were icy and piercing in which she willed herself to not flinch. Deciding that she was not going to get anywhere, she lowered her revolver at them. The tension in the air was still immense despite that the officer holstering her firearm. Folding her arms over her chest, she kept a stern looking face despite showing signs of being drained and tired.

"For now, I will stick with the story of you being changed by those monsters that attack," Rayne stated then pointed her finger at him. "However, I will also assume that you are really the evil version that is just acting."

"I see," Shinji said with a blink and gave a small bow. "Very well."

"You take that back," Rana stated still angry. "He is not evil."

"How do you know? Where were you when he was experiencing alterations and schizophrenia?" the female officer said with a frown.

"…" the female twin said just clenching her teeth together. Despite the others knowing where she was, she couldn't tell the officer due to it being NERV top secret information.

"Listen sister, I have seen him changed and know what madness he is capable of. Assuming you haven't been around recently, his appearance right now is of a strong, deadly killer," the officer said evenly. Thinking that would cause others to flinch or stir, no one in the room was surprised. The female twin didn't even break her expression at her which was starting to feel unnerving.

"Oh yeah?" Rana said showing her clenched teeth. About to shoot out venomous words, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Blinking and going to a mild surprise, she looked behind to see him let go of her shoulder. Moving to be beside her, he continued to have a stoic expression. Blinking, he gave a small bow.

"My apologies to have caused you trouble Miss Rayne. It was not my intention to do so," Shinji said standing up straight. "Whether you believe me or not, again, it is your choice."

"…" Rayne said blinking and not moving.

"Is there something else that you need or wish to know?"

"…" she said sighing through her nose and looked down at the floor. "…no…I-"

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing in which it had a certain ringtone. Pulling the mobile out and looking at who was calling, Rayne internally grimaced. She forgot to leave a message. Looking up, Shinji gestured to her to answer it. Feeling too tired to just leave, she answered it.

"H-Hello?"

[Oh thank god! Rayne, are you alright? Where the heck did you go?] Nami stated relieved then spoke sternly.

"S-sorry…I am fine," the young officer said looking up at him. His black-red eyes continued to bore at her which caused her to become alert again. Oddly, the female twin and blue-haired female pilot copied his stoic expression while staring at her. The Major and the Second Child felt goosebumps on their arms from how thick the tension was being created in the room. Looking back at the Third Child, he hadn't blinked yet. Too tired to think creatively, she decided to answer as truthfully as possible.

"I'm…at Shinji's apartment."

[…his apartment?…isn't he in NERV's hospital?]

"…he was. He was released earlier today."

[…what!?] Nami stated in surprise and shock. [How!?]

"NERV cured him of his mental disorder," Rayne said over the phone. The male pilot and his female twin still hadn't blinked yet which caused goosebumps to flare on her arms.

"…somewhat."

[…w-wow…that sounds like a miracle…] the secretary stated still in shock from the news. […hey…are you sure you are okay? You're sounding a bit tense over the phone.]

"I'm still…in shock from seeing him walking and talking," Rayne said feeling cold sweat forming on her forehead. She saw Rana and Ayanami blink. The male pilot hadn't moved from his spot or blinked still. It was as if he became an organic statue. She was starting to feel paranoia fester in her mind.

"Do…do you want to talk to him?"

[…s-sure…] Nami said hearing a slight pause followed by the sounds of someone walking away quickly. Listening on the line, she felt as if a presence was there. However, there was no sound coming from the other line. Feeling a little tense from the odd silence, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello Miss Blaze," the male pilot spoke over the phone.

[…?!] the secretary said in surprise. [H-Hi Ikari. How are you feeling?]

"I am well…I am still adjusting."

[I bet. Rayne said you were cured from having schizophrenia…is that true?]

"Based on test results and MRI scans, mostly yes. I will be under surveillance for a period of time to see if I will relapse."

[My god…that is amazing! Hey, do mind if I stop by to see you? I know the Chief would like to see you as well.]

"I do not mind."

[Great! I will be there in a bit. Can you put Rayne back on the line?]

"Very well," he said. Footsteps were heard coming closer to the phone. There was no sound of footsteps going away from the phone; however, the presence she felt before was no longer there. A slight chill went through her wonder what that was.

"I'm here."

[Hey Rayne. I will becoming by and let the Chief know] the secretary said not seeing Rayne's slightly shocked expression. [See you in a bit!]

"…o-okay. See you in a bit. Bye," the female officer said then ended the call. Putting the cell phone away, she looked up to see that he had turned around.

"Miss Blaze sounds in good spirit," he stated grabbing the blackout glasses on the table. Putting them on, Asuka and Rei didn't feel any calmer.

"…yes…" Rayne said rubbing her arms. "She and the Chief have been wondering what happened to you and how you are doing."

"I see," Shinji said turning around. Despite him having the black-red eyes blocked out, she still felt apprehensive of him.

"Would it be easier for them if we waited in the lobby for them to arrive?"

"…probably…" she said then looked at everyone else. Looking lastly at the Misato, the Major gulped then cleared her throat.

"Uh…s-say you three," Misato said trying to grab the attention of the three females at the table. Asuka immediately looked at her. Rei blinked then slowly turned her head with a stoic face. Rana still had an unpleased expression when she slowly moved only her eyes toward her.

'They are definitely twins,' Misato thought trying to shake the trepidation from watching what unfolded.

"I need all your help with something in my place."

"…" all three said looking at the Major and not moving. Instead of being afraid, she decided to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry," the Major said with a frown and narrowed eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke evenly.

"Could you three help me please?"

Rei looked back at Shinji then Rayne before standing up. Pushing her chair in, she left the room. Rana followed afterwards not removing her displeased face. Both she and the First Child didn't even glance at the young officer when passing her. Asuka stood up still feeling apprehensive from what happened. Irritated from feeling this way, she needed to do something. About to walk passed the Third Child, she turned to him.

"Yes Miss Souryu?" he asked turning his head toward her. The redhead frowned a little and stomped on his right foot. Gripping his collar with one hand, she got face to face with him.

"I thought I told you to stop being creepy you idiot!"

"…!?" Rayne said with raised eyebrows and dreading what might happen. Her face faltered a little based on his reaction.

"My apologies Miss Souryu. You have mentioned that before. I will work on it," he said without reacting.

"You better," she said letting go of his collar and foot. Turning toward the hallway to the front door, she walked out feeling adrenaline from being slightly more scared.

'…that went smoother than I thought it would,' Misato thought and left the room. Once the door was closed, both Rayne and Shinji were remaining in the room. An uncomfortable silence went between them until he spoke.

"Shall we go to the lobby Miss Rayne?"

"…sure…"

While both were traveling to the elevator on the outside walkways, Rayne looked behind them to see if the other four individuals would follow them. She didn't see them. Entering an elevator together, they didn't say anything to each other. Both stood on opposite sides and didn't look at one another. Once at the ground floor, he gestured her to go first followed by him. Stopping in the lobby area, they waited.

"…" Rayne said with crossed arms over her chest.

Glancing at him, he was standing still and was watching the front doors. Still not able to relax knowing what were behind the blackout glasses, he didn't say anything to her or turn at her. She made a small acknowledgment to herself that despite him acting stable and behaved sane, Rayne couldn't bypass his appearance. The once trust relationship that she established with the male pilot, it felt like it vanished. Too lost in her analyzing, she didn't see the front sliding doors open.

"Ikari?!" Nami said walking quickly into the lobby. Rayne shot her head up to see the secretary coming to them. Shinji gave a small bow.

"Hello Miss Blaze," he said after standing straight.

"…!?" the blonde said and stopped seeing his appearance. "My god…are…are you alright?"

"I am despite how I look. How have you been Miss Blaze?"

"I have been good," she said giving a small smile and shaking her head. "I can't believe you are out of a hospital bed and are walking!"

"It does seem hard to believe," he said with a small nod.

"So NERV was able to cure your mental disorder? That is so amazing!" Nami said walking up to him and gave him a soft hug.

"…" Rayne said with alert eyes watching him.

"…?!" Nami said feeling him give a soft hug back and didn't shake. Blinking and taking a small step back, she looked back at him while having her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands to his side and looked up a little.

"Something wrong Miss Blaze?"

"…what…what happen to your phobia?" she asked in a shocked expression. The female officer was equally shocked.

"I appear to not have it anymore," he said with a stoic voice as the adult woman let go of him and took a step back to give him space.

"…that is…so bizarre," the secretary said then shook her head. "Anyways…these scars and your eyes…did something happened?"

"Yes," Rayne piped in before he could say anything. "NERV was experimenting on him to find a cure when an accident occurred."

"That must have been a near fatal accident to cause this much damage."

"It was Miss Blaze," Shinji said neutrally when the front sliding doors opened again. "However, NERV was able to get me to recover."

"Holy smokes," Ryu stated with shock walking toward the small group. "Ikari…how are you…"

"Hello Chief Yogosami," he said bowing to him while the older man just looked at his appearance.

"…feeling…?"

"I am doing better than before."

"…t-that's good," the Chief said blinking then smiling nervously. "Look at you. Walking and talking like a regular person. I heard Nami state that you don't have the mental disorder anymore. Did NERV really cure it?"

"They did."

"That is great news to hear," he said giving a small smile thought felt on alert. "Still having a hard time believing NERV cured you from being a schizo."

"Yes…it can be hard to believe," Shinji said hearing a soft ruffle to his left. He didn't turn or look in that direction though could feel eyes staring at him from a distance.

"How did they cure you if you can tell?" Ryu asked.

"I am sorry…that would be NERV's top secret information."

"I figured as much," he said going up to the pilot and putting out his hand. "Welcome back."

"…" Shinji said reaching out his hand and grasped the older man's. Both shook while looking at each other. The older man couldn't put a finger on it, but he couldn't feel or see tremors on the boy. Letting go, the male pilot looked fine.

"Something wrong Chief Yogosami?"

"What? No…just thinking," he said with a small smile. "Did something happen to your eyes?"

"They were injured in a near fatal accident while NERV was experimenting to find a cure for me," the Third Child said stoically.

"…" both Nami and Ryu said seeing something very faint in the blind glasses. Oddly, the more they stared at it they could see faint colors of red. Thinking it was a reflection of something; they saw the hue object move slowly toward Rayne then back to looking at them. Both suddenly had hairs sticking on end on the back of their neck.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" the male pilot asked. The police chief coughed and cleared his throat a little.

"No. Just still surprised to see you being able to function again. Anyway, I am glad to see you well Ikari. I have an errand to do with these two. So we will take our leave."

"Very well," Shinji said with a small bow. "Have a good day."

Before Rayne and Nami could say anything, the Chief placed his hands on their shoulders and gave a small little tug motioning them to follow. Both gave the male pilot a small wave goodbye and walked beside Ryu as they walked away.

"Rayne…is that really him?" he whispered as they were heading to the front doors.

"…mostly…I think," she whispered back.

"What does that mean?" Nami quietly asked as the three reached the sliding doors.

"I don't know the details of what or how it happened…but his eyes aren't the same," Rayne responded walking through the open doors. Suddenly Nami stopped which caused Ryu and Rayne to halt. Looking toward the secretary, she had looked back and had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"…oh my god…"

"…what…the…" the Chief said following the blonde's line of sight.

"…" the female officer looked back understanding what had the two on a higher level of shock and confusion. Standing next to him was the female twin with red-blue eyes stoically staring at them. The way that light was shining on the male pilot's blackout glasses, faint red orbs could be seen through them. Both the secretary and chief felt a cold chill run down their spine from seeing them passively stare back at them. The sliding doors slowly closed and blocked each person's line of sight.

"…" Shinji said turning his head toward Rana who looked at him. "Something the matter Miss Rana?"

"I don't think you have a trust relationship with her," she said watching him starting to walk to the elevators. She walked beside him.

"Based on her reaction, it would seem there is not one," the male pilot said pressing the elevator button. The doors to it opened and both stepped in. As the lift went up, Rana gently grabbed his hand.

"I…I don't like her," she said neutrally not looking at him.

"…" Shinji said just blinking and staring at the metal doors as the elevator continued going up.

"Do you have plans to be involved with them?"

"Depends."

"On what?" she asked feeling the elevator slow down to a stop.

"If they choose to call me or not," he stated walking out. The female twin walked out the same time and continued to hold his hand.

"Do you think they will?"

"Based on their expressions…not likely," he said stoically as they headed toward Misato's apartment. Despite feeling her relax a little, she still seemed tense from the whole encounter.

"Did Miss Misato give a suggestion or instruction to you regarding us?"

"Mmmmm…she did state about inviting us over for a small dinner celebration. Other than that, just getting supplies for our apartment and school."

"I see," Shinji said as they reached the Major's apartment door and knocked. "We should gather school supplies for tomorrow."

After talking with Misato about getting supplies, both Rei and Asuka tagged along with the twins. Going to the nearby convenience store, the four entered together.

"Alright Rana, so which brand do you use?" Asuka asked turning toward her.

"What do you mean?" the female twin asked with a confused look.

"You know, the essentials."

"…uh…um…" she stated then looked at the male pilot for answers.

"I seriously doubt your brother would know what the woman essentials are," the redhead stated with a smirk. Looking at the Third Child, he remained emotionless and didn't turn his head.

"…" he said remembering the sisters' "education". "That is correct…I have never been informed or trained on that subject. My apologies."

"Stop apologizing all the time," Asuka stated with hands on her hips. "Just be grateful that I am willing to help your sister out as a friend."

"I am Miss Souryu," he said with a small bow. "Thank you."

"Can you say that without the dead sounding tone?" she asked seeing him just tilt his head at her.

"Whatever. Come on you," Asuka said grabbing the female's twin by surprise and pulling her along. "Let me give you a few pointers."

"…" both Shinji and Rei said watching them go toward the women's section.

"While Rana is being assisted, I will go look at school supplies first," he said turning toward the First Child. "Are you going to go look at anything in particular Miss Ayanami?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I will accompany you instead."

"Very well."

After getting what each person needed and paying for the items, the four went back to Misato's apartment. From there, she setup a little welcome back party for the twins in which the five spent time together. Despite the awkwardness from how each one had a different level of social interaction; it gave the Major something of a normal night amongst the children. Afterwards, the twins went to their apartment and prepared for the next day. Night came and they went to bed to sleep.

"…!?" Rana said waking up with a start. Placing hands on her head, she felt a mild sweat upon her forehead.

'Another one of that nightmare dream,' she thought sitting up and trying to calm down. Looking around, she was in her room that she picked in the apartment. Glancing at the alarm clock near her futon, she just blinked.

'It is 2:00 am.'

Lying back down and trying to get comfortable again, she found that she was wide wake. Groaning a little, she heard movement in the apartment. Wondering if Shinji was wake, she got up quietly and went to her door. Opening it, she saw him exit his room down the hallway. Watching him, he went into the bathroom. A hopeful thought occurred to her. Going back to her room and walking out while holding her pillow, she waited near the bathroom. The sound of it unlocking came quietly as the door opening slowly. Only stepping forward to be in the doorway, Shinji turned his head to the left to see Rana standing there.

"…" both said as they looked at one another. Both of their eyes glowed a little in the darkness of the apartment.

"Something the matter Miss Rana?" he asked stoically.

"I had…that nightmare again…could I sleep in your room?" she asked squeezing her pillow.

"…" he said with a blink. "If that will help you sleep better, I do not mind."

Smiling at him, she turned around and went into her room. Grabbing her futon and entering the living room again, she noticed he was at his door. Going toward him, he gestured her to enter. Seeing where he placed his futon, Rana laid hers next to his on the floor. Getting into hers, she watched him close the door and get into his sleeping bag.

"Thank you Shinji," Rana whispered happy.

"You are welcome," he replied back closing his eyes.

A couple of hours later, an alarm clock went off. Waking up first and silencing the alarm, the male pilot tried sitting up. Feeling weight on him and looking to his left, Rana was next to him. She was still in her futon; however, she had hugged his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"…" he said with a stoic expression and blinking. The aspect that he didn't have night terrors or images dancing in front of him still felt odd. Looking at his restricted arm, there was still no trembling. Turning back to her, he slowly and quietly got his arm free of the female twin's grasp. In the process of doing so, Rana's expression from looking pleasant slowly became worried. Narrowing his eyes at her and looking at his other hand, he started petting her head.

"…" she said as her slight tense face relaxed. Stopping and leaving her to sleep, he got up and started getting ready. After some minutes passed, the female twin slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she stretched.

'I didn't have a nightmare,' Rana thought with a small smile and looked over to her right. There was no futon next to her. Blinking and looking around the room, she could not find where the sleeping bag was. The person that was sleeping next to her was nowhere to be found either. About to have a panic attack from the thought of him vanishing, the sound of water came to her ears. Standing up quickly and going to the door, the noises of muffled splashing were heard.

"Shinji?!" Rana said opening the room door. The living room was vacant causing her to become anxious. Seeing light coming out of the restroom door, she immediately walked to be in front of it. The water sounds became quiet.

"Shinji," she asked knocking on the door. "Are you there?"

"Yes," he replied followed by the door opening. "Is there something the matter Miss Rana?"

"…" the female twin said seeing him wet and only in a towel. Seeing all the scars on his body made her wince a little from how some seemed painful. The black-red eyes looked at her with eerie passiveness. Slowly getting use to his new appearance, the aspect of what he was wearing and how he presented himself seemed surprising. Vague and strange impulses came to her from looking at him.

"Miss Rana?"

"Y-Yes!?" she said blinking and looking back at him.

"Did you need something?"

"N-no…just thought you vanished and that I was dreaming," Rana said putting her hands behind her.

"I see," he said turning around to grab the clothes he had set on the toilet. Despite seeing that his back was just as bad as the front, the urges came again. The aspect that his eyes weren't staring her down, she noticed how rugged and muscular his physique was. Seeing him grab his clothes and turn around, she quickly shook her head to rid of the thoughts.

"The water should be heated by now. I will make us breakfast and prepare our lunches."

"Okay," Rana said smiling watching him exit the room.

As she showered, Shinji dressed in his school uniform with a grey undershirt. Gathering all the materials that they would need, he placed them on a table near the hallway entrance. Going into the kitchen, he made both of their school meals. Preparing a simple breakfast, he brought the food out to the dining table wearing an apron. Placing them down, the bathroom door opened. Turning his head toward it, he saw Rana's head slide out from the side. An embarrassed expression was on her face.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"Can you help me? I don't know how to put this on," she said holding out a bra.

"…" Shinji said stoically and gave a small nod. "Very well."

Walking toward her, he stopped in front of the door. Rana pushed the door open having her back toward him. Taking hold of the lingerie, he looked at how it was suppose to be secured. A flashback of the sisters came and went only making him blink once. Looking up at her, her head was looking over her shoulder waiting patiently in just her underwear. Blinking, he showed her how it functioned. Telling her to put her arms through, he guided her hands with his of what ends to grab.

"I think I got it," she stated with a relieved voice and looked down at the bra. "Seems rather restricting to me."

"I have heard some women state that," he said turning around. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay! Just give me a minute," the female twin said going back into the bathroom and closing the door. A couple of minutes passed as he sat at the table and waited with his eyes closed. Hearing movement at the bathroom door, he opened his eyes. The restroom door opened and he slowly moved his head in that direction.

"…" Rana said coming out of the bathroom with a shy smile. Wearing the girl's school uniform, she did a slow 360 spin.

"H-how do I look?"

"…" he said blinking. "You look nice."

"Really?!" she said smiling and walked over to him. Bending forward, she gave him a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for making me breakfast and lunch."

"You are welcome," he said giving soft pats on her arm from her hugging him. Sitting down, both ate their breakfast. After finishing and cleaning up, both gathered their items. Heading toward the front door, they put on their shoes.

"Do you have everything you need Miss Rana?" he asked standing up straight.

"I believe so," she said kicking her shoes a little. "How about you?"

"I believe so as well. Shall we go?" Shinji asked putting on his blackout glasses. Seeing her nod, both turned toward the front door.


	79. Unwanted Attention

Chapter 79: Unwanted Attention

Upon opening the front door, the twins found Ayanami in front of it about to ring the doorbell.

"…" Rei said a little surprise from seeing them not dressed similar. The female features of Rana were more pronounced in the girl's school uniform giving greater difference between them.

"Good morning Miss Ayanami," Shinji said with a small bow.

"Good morning Ayanami," the female twin said with a small surprise from seeing her there.

"…good morning Ikari and Rana," the First Child replied going back to her neutral face. Both twins stepped out of the doorway and closed the door.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I am…well…how about you?"

"I am well though still adjusting."

"I see," Ayanami said then looked at the female twin. "How are you Rana?"

"…I am nervous," the female twin said with a small smile. "I have never been to school before."

"…" Rei said with a nod. "It is nothing to be concerned about."

"I hope so. Is Asuka coming with us?" she asked looking down at the apartment door down the walkway.

"…" the First Child said not really caring about her fellow pilot. "She was still getting ready when I left."

Just as she said that, the apartment door opened and the Second Child came out. She looked worried for a second then glanced down the walkway. Seeing them, her expression changed to irritation. Putting her hands on at her sides and raising her nose a little, she walked toward them with her school bag in hand.

"Good morning Miss Souryu," Shinji said with a small bow.

"Good morning Asuka," Rana stated with a small smile and wave.

'…I still can't get use to seeing a female version of him,' Asuka thought feeling her irritation wane a little.

"Morning. Did this idiot do anything to you during the night?" she asked standing in front of them.

"…?" the female twin said blinking and tilting her head. "No. Why?"

"You can never trust boys. They are willing to go after anything. Isn't that right Third?" Asuka said with a smirk looking at him. The blackout glasses did help her not get the creeps from not seeing the reaper eyes.

"…" the male pilot said feeling one of the scars on his body heat up a little. However, it didn't last nor was there any emotional or psychological meaning to it. Thinking about the statement as is, a thought came to him as he began walking toward the elevator.

"There is possible truth to that statement Miss Souryu."

"See," the Second Child stated with a smirk walking beside Rana as they followed him. "Even he agrees and he is a boy."

"I-I see," the female twin said not too sure what the redhead was driving at.

"…" Rei said feeling the grip on her school bag tighten a bit out of irritation at her roommate. Sighing through her nose, she followed them.

"By the way Third," Asuka asked when they were about to enter in the elevator. "Aren't you going to cover yourself from all the scars on you?"

"I haven't been ordered to conceal them…so no."

"You know that you will be a buzz at school with your death appearance."

"That is possible," he said as the elevator doors closed them and went down.

The four walked together to school with Asuka leading a little ahead. She was informing Rana about all the things to look out for, what to do, and how to act at school. The First Child walked next to the male pilot and tuned out the redhead's rambling. With his blind glasses on, he constantly surveyed his surroundings. Hearing all the sounds around him without voices in his head was still different and new.

Rana kept listening to Asuka while looking back at her male twin. She didn't see him or sense him tensing up or becoming paranoid. Turning back forward, she wished she had his passive confidence to lower her anxiety. Not many people glanced at the group as they walked on the sidewalk. Arriving at the school, there weren't many students in their line of sight. Heading toward the staircase, the twins stayed on the ground while the other Eva pilots were about to climb up.

"Make sure you take her to the admin office," Asuka said looking at him.

"…very well," he said with a small bow and started walking in the direction to the office.

"We will head to our homeroom and see you shortly," the Second Child stated.

"O-Okay. See you two soon," Rana said with a small wave then jogged a little to him. "Hey Shinji, wait for me."

"Hard to believe that this is her first school experience," the redhead stated out loud watching them walk side by side.

"…" Ayanami said walking up the steps to the classroom.

'Wondergirl is fussy this morning. Must be her time of the month,' she thought with a small smirk then walked up the steps as well. Entering the classroom, Rei went to her seat and sat down. Seeing her stare out the window as usual, Asuka waited for Hikari to arrive. After sometime, the classroom became half full. Both the Second Child and Class Rep were talking to each other near the front entrance door when a lone male student stepped in. Seeing the redhead glance a little behind her and pause, Hikari turned around to see a familiar face.

"Ikari!" she said in surprise to see him. Smiling, she walked toward him. "Welcome back. How are y-!?"

"Good morning Miss Horaki," he said turning to her and bowing a little. "I am doing better. How are you?"

"…!?" she said looking at his neck scar and others on his arms. The aspect that he had blind looking shades on added more to her shock and worry about him. Two other students got up from their desks and were heading toward them.

"Miss Horaki?" he asked in his stoic voice.

"…oh my god…what happened to you?" she asked walking closer to him. The elongated scar that went the length of his neck looked deep and painful.

"…" he said seeing Asuka staring at him hard. "I was involved in an accident at NERV that left me in their medical facility for some time to recover."

"Dang Shin-man. You looked like you got in a knife fight or somethin'?" Toji asked walking up to them with Kensuke.

"…" he said blinking behind the shades. "These occurred during an accident at the NERV."

"What kind of accident was it? An explosion?" Kensuke asked concerned and excited from hoping to get more information of NERV stuff.

"…" Shinji said turning his head toward the bespectacled student. "In a way, it was an explosion Mr. Aida."

"What's with the shades man?" Toji asked reaching and taking them off. "Are you blind now or something?"

The three students jumped hearing quick movements in the classroom. Asuka instantly walked over to them and snatched the glasses out of the jock's hand. Ayanami walked quickly to be next to him. Both of their expressions were tense for some reason.

"You idiot stooge! His eyes are still recovering!" she yelled at the jock.

"…?!" Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji said blinking and looking at him. His eyes were closed.

"Are you alright Ikari?" Rei asked.

"I am fine."

"Here," the Second Child stated pushing the blackout glasses to the male pilot's hands. "You need to take better care of yourself idiot."

"…?" the three students said watching both female pilots go back to their seats as the male pilot put on the dark tinted shades.

"Geez man. Why she blow up at me for?" Toji stated annoyed.

"My apologies for their reactions Mr. Suzuhaura. My eyes haven't yet recovered from the accident."

"Can you see?" Hikari asked worried.

"Yes, I can," Shinji said looking down for a moment then looking back at them. "I am just over sensitive to light at the moment. The doctor stated the sensitivity should fade over time."

"That's good to hear," Kensuke stated relieved. "Anyway, welcome back."

"Thank you," he said then slightly bowed to them. "Also, thank you for the get well box. I appreciated it while recovering."

"You're welcome!" Hikari stated with a smile while Toji and Kensuke gave a smile and thumbs up. Suddenly, the teacher walked in and the remaining students came inside. Getting to their seats before the first bell rang, roll call was made. Everyone prepared for another boring lecture when the instructor made a rare turn around to face the students. He looked at the Third Child.

"Ikari," he said causing the male pilot to stand.

"Yes teacher?"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in the classroom?"

"I have a medical note from NERV stating I must not take them off during the daytime."

"Let me see it," he asked watching the boy walk toward him and pull out a piece of paper from a breast pocket.

"Hmm…alright. You may be seated," the teacher stated handing back the note.

Shinji put the note back and bowed a little. Turning around, went back to his seat and sat down. After a short while, there was a knocking at the classroom door followed by it opening up. The teacher stopped talking and saw a staff member with a female student.

"…!?" he said doing a double take then looked at the male pilot. Adjusting his glasses, he turned to the students and cleared his throat.

"Alright, listen up. Seeing as my class is attracting transfers, we have a new student that transferred from another school. Be respectful and accept her as you all did with others," the instructor said then looked back at the door.

"Alright, come in."

The moment the new student stepped in, a wave of shock, surprise, and bewilderment swept the classroom. By the time she reached the center and turned to face them, some had their lower jaws on their desk. Others were already whispering to each other from the spectacle at the front of the classroom. The teacher saw that the new student looked like she was at a loss of what to do.

"Well, introduce yourself."

"Oh, a-alright. H-Hi, I am Rana Ikari," the female student stated and gave a short bow. "I am Shinji's twin sister. I, um…hope to get along with you all."

Neighboring classrooms suddenly heard an uproar from the known classroom that had the Eva pilots.

"Twin sister!?"

"My gosh, they're like identical!"

"What's it like living with Ikari!?"

"What are your hobbies!?"

'No way,' Toji and Kensuke thought at the same time looking back and forth at the twins. 'This feels weird.'

'So that's what Ikari would look like as a girl,' Hikari thought gawking at the female twin.

"…" Rei said glancing at Rana. Looking at the male pilot, he hadn't moved or said anything. She turned back to the window.

"…" Asuka said smirking a little from the reactions from students around her. However, the aspect that both her and the Third Child were mirror images of each other kept making her feel surprised.

'Still can't believe it,' she thought internally shaking her head.

"Alright alright! Settle down! Go ahead and find an empty seat," the teacher said trying to calm down the rowdy classroom. Nodding her head and looking around the classroom, the back and middle seats were filled. The only ones available were in the front row. Seeing one vacant next to the male pilot, she sat down there.

"Class Rep, make sure to inform the new Ikari about the duties and other responsibilities after break."

"Yes teacher," the freckled student stated with a nod.

The teacher turned back to the board and began with lecture. Rana looked at what Shinji had on his desk and gathered the same items that were in her school bag. Observing that he was taking notes, she began taking notes; however, the act of writing and feeling the friction of pencil on paper were new. There were so many new things that the senses were picking up that it kept her focused.

"Damn…even Ikari's sister is taking notes of the teacher's lecture," Kensuke whispered to Toji while observing them. Almost half the class was whispering back and forth regarding the new transfer student.

"Bet she the brains of the two," Toji whispered with a yawn.

'…?' Rei thought seeing that the Third Child was taking notes by hand instead of typing them. 'Strange…why is he writing?'

Moving her hands and waking up her laptop, she started to type a message. About to send it, she looked up and noticed something odd. Both of them were writing in-sync. She noticed other students were watching and whispering to each other on how both of them were copying each other's hand movements as well. After a few more minutes, the first break bell rang. Rana was about to turn to Shinji when students surrounded her. Rapid fire questions were stated causing Rana to feeling surprised, confused, and lost.

"Alright. Break it up. You all will get your chance later on," Hikari stated outside the swarm of students with hands on her hips. The students grumbled and walked out of the way. She looked back at both and saw a startled face on the female twin's while the other still had a stoic expression.

"Hello. Sorry for all of the students startling you," she stated putting her hands to her side.

"Do…do they do that to every new person?" Rana asked looking at the freckled student.

"Not normally. It is probably that you are related to Ikari and him being an Eva pilot."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm Hikari Horaki. I am the class representative. It is nice to meet you," she said with a small smile.

"Yes," the female twin said standing up with a small smile and bowing a little. "It is nice to meet you too."

'Her atmosphere is so different compared to Ikari's…but her eye color combination is a bit unique,' Hikari thought staring a little.

After explaining what was expected and required from each student and seeing that she understood, the next period started. During the following breaks, a couple of students would come to her and ask questions regarding herself and the relationship between her and Shinji. Answering them as best as she could, Rana found that she seemed to attract more during the next breaks. When the lunch bell sounded, a good portion of the students hurriedly vacated the classroom. Blinking in confusion, Rana looked over to the male Eva pilot standing up.

"Why did all those students leave quickly?"

"It is the lunch period," he said turning toward her.

"Something going on?"

"Cafeteria is having a sale special."

"Now that you mention it, there was a sign earlier saying of a special," she stated watching him getting out his lunchbox. Getting out hers and standing up, a couple of female classmates approached her.

"Hey Ikari," one of them asked. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"…" Rana said blinking in surprise. In her peripheral vision, Shinji did not turn or look in their direction as he was looking at a piece of paper. Thinking about what the classmates asked, she gave a small smile.

"I would like to…but…could we do so tomorrow? I'd like to have lunch with my brother first to catch up on things."

"Sure! No worries!" the female classmates stated smiling and nodding their heads. Watching them leave, Rana closed her eyes and sighed in relief internally. Opening her eyes, she flinched a little seeing the First Child near him.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami, is there something we can help you with?" Shinji asked stoically.

"May I join you for lunch?" she asked with her lunchbox in hand.

"I do not mind," he stated.

"Sure," Rana said with a small smile.

The three headed outside and went to a concrete bench that squared around a tree. As they ate their lunch, the Third Child sat between them. Rana sat next to him while Rei sat one person space away from his left. As time passed, an awkward environment was brewing around them. Glancing up, Rana noticed students were slowly walking by while staring at them. Some stopped to glance back and forth between them with contemplative expressions. Some of the murmurs that they heard caused her to be confused.

"…" Shinji said not expressing anything as he continued eating.

"…" Rei said felt uneasy from seeing so many students gawking at them. However, she kept a stoic face and focused on her lunch.

"…why…why are they staring at us?" Rana whispered feeling uncomfortable.

"Probably due to the similarities between us," Shinji said taking another morsel in his mouth. While chewing, nothing was altered or grotesque which made him almost enjoy eating. However, his paranoia was a learned behavior to always expect something rotten in it. Even if he cooked it, it was an automatic assumption that the food was tampered with somehow.

"What do you think Ayanami?" the female twin whispered without looking up at the crowd.

"It is possible we share physical similarities," the First Child stated then ate another morsel from her lunchbox.

Hearing a familiar voice, the three turned their head to the source at the same time. More murmurs from the crowd increased in volume. After the lunch period, PE was the next class. The girls were doing swimming while the boys were at the basketball courts. Both Kensuke and Toji, through their special services, were requested to get photos of Rana from a number of students. Though they treated it as another job for lunch money, it made both feel off.

"You getting some good shots?" the jock whispered in the small walkie-talkie he had while scanning his surroundings.

[Affirmative rogue leader] Kensuke messaged back with clicks from a camera.

"How does the twin look?"

[Mmm…I give her passing marks.]

"Who can compare to her?"

[W-Why are you asking me?!]

"Just asking. I feel a little bad doing this to Shin-man's twin sis," Toji said hearing his partner climbing down from the lookout spot.

"Well, why not we ask him if it is alright?"

"What!? You crazy man! No way!"

"Well Toji, he is pretty neutral and overly level headed. He wouldn't lash out or anything."

"Hmm…ya got a point there. Ain't like he—" the jock said then turned around to see the male pilot standing a few feet behind them.

"…" Shinji said moving his head to what the bespectacled student have in his hands. Both students followed his line of sight and felt sweat develop on their foreheads.

"S-S-Shin-man…w-why you creepin' up on us!?" Toji stated nervously.

"The PE teacher asked me to find you gentlemen. He wants us to do some cleaning."

"O-Oh, that's r-real friendly of ya!"

"…" the Third Child said bowing a little. "Please follow me."

Turing around and starting to walk in the other direction, both students followed and looked at each other in semi relief. However the walk back was not comforting to both male students. They had a foreboding feeling that something was bound to happen to them. A suspicion came that the male Eva pilot was planning to beat them up from taking photos of his twin sister. However, he didn't say or do anything to them.

When the three reached the basketball court, the PE teacher interrogated both stooges. Toji more than Kensuke put up an indifference attitude toward the probing questions. As quickly as the teacher started, the interview was over with the instructor sighing in irritation. Giving them the cleaning orders, he left saying a derogatory comment about the youth under his breath. Once out of sight, Toji made a face at the back of the teacher walking away.

"Got out of the hot seat," the jock said looking smug at Kensuke who just sighed. Both heard another set of footsteps walking away which was of the Third Child. Their relief feeling was being replaced with a guilty one watching the pilot walk to the cleaning designation assigned to him.

Sitting next to the chain-link fence in her usual spot, Ayanami was not participating in the swimming activity today. There were too many people in the pool. Glancing at one end, Rana was generating a lot of attention from the other female students. The twin didn't know how to swim in which a couple of students were helping and bombarding her with endless questions. A small sense of mirth generated inside the First Child seeing her expression becoming strained from the non-stop conversations in the water.

Observing the other students, Asuka was generating her usual attention. They were attracted by her outgoing behavior, athleticism, confidence, and her being an Eva pilot. The small sense of mirth died away as Ayanami resumed her stoic expression. Suddenly, there was a commotion below at the basketball court. Listening, it sounded like the PE teacher was yelling at a couple of the male students for one reason or another. Hearing wet footsteps getting closer to her, the First Child blinked and looked at who it was. The female twin stopped in front of her looking a bit tired and frustrated.

"Hi Ayanami," Rana said then sighed. "May I sit next to you?"

"I do not mind," Rei said watching her sit relatively near her. She copied the same sitting position that she was doing: knees up a little and placing their arms around their legs.

"How come you are here by yourself?"

"I don't feel like swimming at the moment."

"Do you know how to swim?" the female twin asked and saw the female pilot nod her head.

"Really?! Could you help me learn?" Rana said then leaned closer to whisper. "A couple of students said they were going to teach me. But they were more interested in everything about myself, Shinji, and other stuff. They weren't teaching me at all!"

"I see," Ayanami stated not backing away from her leaning closer to her. "Wouldn't Pilot Souryu be a better choice?"

"How so?"

"She seemed eager to inform you about school norms and social perceptions and conduct this morning."

"That's true," Rana said looking back at where the Second Child was in the pool. "I think I'd drown from embarrassment with the amount of people staring."

"Understandable. Why not ask Ikari?"

"I would ask him if both boys and girls were swimming together. But since we are separated, I thought I ask you or Asuka first."

"I see…I can if you would like," Rei said turning her head toward her. Rana smiled and pressed her hands together.

"Thank you Ayanami!"

"…" the First Child said nodding her head a little then saw the female twin turn her head toward the fence and look down.

"What's going on down there?" Rana asked hearing an adult using a loud voice.

"Teacher correcting students," Ayanami stated staring back forward. The First Child heard a soft sigh emit from the female twin.

"There you are," she said softly.

"…" Rei said glancing at her and seeing a look of interest on her face.

Blinking and following her line of sight, there was a male student that was walking passed a set of outside gym bars. The individual was identifiable based on the dark tinted glasses he was wearing. A smile crept onto the twin's face while she put her hands on the chain-link fence. Gripping it a little, her fingers curled onto it. Oddly, the expression and body language Rana was giving made Ayanami feel alert and stare at her hard.

"Hey Ayanami…may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," the First Child said evenly.

"Do you think…it's strange to have feelings for a sibling?"

"…" Rei said blinking then thinking about it. "It depends on the feelings. What kind of feelings?"

"Maybe," Rana said turning toward her and looked a tad embarrassed. "Maybe something more than being just siblings."

"…" Ayanami stated having more certainty about what feelings she was suggesting.

An immediate objection came to her mind. However at the same time, she had no sibling or family experience to say the twin's feelings were wrong or right. Other than having the Commander as a guardian and leader figure, she never saw him as a father. As she got older, the feelings morphed into wanting to become more involved with him. However, there seemed to be social norms and ethics that frowned on that age discrepancy between them. Currently, there was also the recent recovery of Dr. Ikari in which seemed to preoccupy the Commander's mind and attention.

"..." Rei said as bitter thoughts came when thinking about that woman and what she could bring out of Gendo.

"Have you felt this way towards someone Ayanami?" the female twin said turning back to looking at the male student.

"…" the First Child said blinking then looking down at the same student as well.

"Someone that is close and makes you feel whole," Rana stated feeling red come to her cheeks. "At the same time, there seem to be obstacles and standards in the way of being able to go further with them?"

"…!?" Ayanami said feeling her eyes widen and looked with her eyes only at the female twin. She saw her let go of the fence and turned back to her. Hugging around her thighs, Rana leaned forward to rest her head on her knees. Only her eyes moved and looked at the First Child.

"Have you experienced that feeling Ayanami?"

"…" Rei said slowly going back to her stoic expression. Turning back to staring forward toward the pool, she thought about the question and who came to mind.

"Yes…I have," the albino student stated as the PE teacher called everyone to go get change and get ready for their next class.

The remaining periods went by for the day. At the end of the last period, Shinji was assigned the cleaning duty of the classroom. The Class Rep stated the ending day classroom procedure and dismissed the class after the teacher left. As the students went out, the remaining students left were the Eva pilots, the Class Rep, and Rana. Shinji had already put his things back in his bag and began moving desks to start cleaning.

"Do you remember where the cleaning room is Ikari?" the freckled student asked him before taking her leave from the classroom.

"I do Miss Horaki. Thank you for asking," he replied turning around to face her.

"Would it be alright if I help Shinji with cleaning?" Rana asked. Both Hikari and Asuka reacted with surprise from seeing the sibling support gesture. Rei kept her stoic face, but gripped her school bag a little.

"You can, but you aren't obligated to since it isn't your cleaning day."

"That's okay. If I learn it now, I won't have to worry when it is my turn. Thank you," Rana said with a smile that made the Class Rep blink in surprise.

'The differences between the two are like black and white,' Hikari and Asuka thought looking back at the male pilot to see his stoic expression in contrast to his twin sister's friendlier atmosphere.

"Hey Shinji," the female twin said getting next to him and smiling. "Could you show me how things are done?"

"…" he said keeping a stoic expression and blinking. "Very well. We will need to move the desks and get cleaning supplies."

"Show me," she said reaching out and gently grabbing his right arm. "The supply room first."

"I will show you," Ayanami said stoically and appearing to Shinji's left side. Only he didn't recoil or look in surprise to see the First Child standing there.

'I didn't even see her get up or walk…how did she do that?!' the Class Rep thought gulping.

'Damn it!' Asuka said shaking off the surprise. 'I swear, Wondergirl has to be freaking related to that psycho idiot!'

"…" Rana said turning her head toward the First Child with an expressionless face then turned it into a small smile. "O-Okay."

Letting go of him, Ayanami escorted the female twin to the cleaning supply closet. Watching them leave, Horaki felt her arm being pulled by her friend.

"Come on Hikari. Third can take care of cleaning by himself."

"Oh…okay," the Class Rep looking back into the room seeing Ikari giving a small bow. He turned around and began moving the desks to the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, a pair of faint red orbs was seen reflecting on the window. Though she would have stopped to look at it, Asuka kept pulling her in tow. Shaking her head, she continued walking with her friend.

"Such a small room," Rana stated as Ayanami pointed out the various mops, buckets, and other cleaning supplies.

"When finished cleaning, bring everything back here."

"Got it. Thanks again Ayanami," the female twin stated smiling.

"…" the First Child said nodding her head. Turning back and beginning to leave, she stopped. Thinking about when the female twin was talking to the Third Child, how she talked, and touching him earlier, the small sense of anger was still there.

"Something wrong?" Rana said while grabbing materials needed to clean the classroom and placing them in a bucket.

"…no…" Rei said shaking her head. "Goodbye."

"Bye. See you later."

Leaving the cleaning storage room, her homeroom was coming up. Stopping at the doorway and looking inside, the Third Child just finished with desk stacking two rows. Beginning on the next row, she just stared at him. Recollecting what Rana stated during the PE period, she became lost in thought. Hearing someone call to her, she blinked.

"Miss Ayanami?" Shinji stated in front of her making her flinch a little and blink again in surprise.

"…!?" she said seeing his passive face and blackout glasses. His materialization and murkiness made the hairs on the back of her neck rise a little.

"Something the matter?"

"…no…I was just…thinking about something."

"I see," he said with a blink. Looking down in thought for a second, he raised his head.

"I am sorry for being a bit late to say this," Shinji said then bowed toward her. "Thank you for the get well gift and your kindness for visiting me in the hospital. I appreciate you doing that Miss Ayanami."

"…" Ayanami stated blinking in surprise again. Thinking about what he said, a warm tingling sensation occurred in her chest that made her feel better. It made the corners of her mouth turn up a little. Watching his face come up, he still held a neutral expression.

"You are welcome Ikari," she said feeling her arms tingle from wanting to reach out to him.

"Shinji, I got the cleaning supplies!" Rana said entering the classroom from the other door.

"…" Ayanami said not moving her arms and staying in the doorframe. Watching him turn his head and nod at the female twin, he turned back and gave a small bow to her.

"Excuse me Miss Ayanami. Have a nice day."

"Bye Ikari," she said watching him go back to moving desks.

Rana set the cleaning supplies down nearby and helped him with moving desks. Both females made eye contact in which the female twin smiled and gave a small wave at her. Feeling no ill from her, the female pilot nodded her head a little and turned around. Exiting the classroom, she only went down a couple of steps till she stopped. The feeling of loneliness crept back into her again; however, it seemed stronger than usual.

"I…" she whispered looking back at the classroom before continuing down the stairs. Remembering the feeling of being appreciated, the warmth from it, and the times of being comforted, her impulses and urges seemed harder to control. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking to the school exit, she placed a hand on her chest. The organ seemed to be beating a little faster than at a normal resting rate.

"…want more of this feeling," she said to no one continuing to walk home by herself.


	80. Attempting to Reconnect

Chapter 80: Attempting to Reconnect

At NERV, Gendo was sitting in the committee chambers room waiting for the members of SEELE to log on. The head chairman appeared first suddenly along with the rest of the committee members.

[Let us begin with the immediate matters of the incident in Nevada] the head member stated.

The committee discussed about an accident that happened at the U.S. NERV branch base in Nevada. An experiment of installing an S2 core into an Eva was being conducted there. The hope was with a new core, a continuous supply of energy would fuel the humanoid war machine. If successful, theoretically there would be no need for an external energy source and cable. However, finding out the results from the experiment took a different turn. Looking at the before and after photos of the accident, everything in a 50km radius with the NERV base at the epicenter was scorched from a high energy release explosion. Recovery crews found no trace left of the NERV facility or black boxes.

[To prevent panic from being widespread in the US, Eva-03 at the NERV base in Connecticut will be transferred to the base in Neo-Tokyo-3] the head chairman stated.

"…" Gendo said in his usual sitting position with hands in front of his mouth.

[Do you not agree to this Commander Ikari?]

"Not at all. We will take the burden off the American's shoulders," he said smirking a little.

[Don't get too cocky Commander] a SEELE committee member stated with some agitation. [The U.S. still owns that Unit.]

[Until further notice, Eva-03 will stay at your base Commander.]

"Understood."

[That is all] the head chairman stated. After the last committee member logged off and the room's lights came back on, footsteps were heard. Reaching closer to the Commander, an older man stopped a little to Gendo's right side.

"SEELE is getting desperate to prevent widespread panic," Fuyutsuki stated.

"They don't have resources to use at the current time except other NERV branches."

"Is sending Eva-03 here wise?"

"Fear drives them in preventing another incident. Having the Unit sent here is meant to calm down the public in America; however, it doesn't change their plans or mine," Gendo stated standing up.

"Even with Yui back, are you still going to follow the Dead Sea Scrolls and their plans?"

"Only to appease those old fools," he stated walking toward the exit then stopped to turn around.

"Professor, you should go visit Yui sometime."

"…" the Sub-Commander said with a surprised face seeing the other man look back with a small smile on his face. Blinking, he smiled back.

"I will make some time to go visit."

Nodding, Gendo continued toward the exit. Once he left the room, Fuyutsuki let out a sigh and walked to an adjacent room nearby. There were a couple of monitors that were showing camera footage of different security areas in the base. One was a shot of the Eva cages. Focusing on Eva-01, a couple of technicians were seen working a distance away from it. The report that Dr. Akagi gave regarding complaints from technicians working on the unit made him curious. Some of the staff stated that they are having a hard time doing their work around it without feeling a rising amount of apprehension.

'…' he said staring at the purple Eva. 'What is going on with it? Did the Angel infect it with something?'

The more he stared; it became harder for him to not feel like he was being stared back at. Shaking his head, he moved his hand to change the camera view when something caught his eyes. Staring back at the image, there seemed to be something in the Eva's eye slots.

"…" Kozo said zooming at the unit's head. Looking closer, he noticed that there was a pixel or two of color in both slots.

'Strange…Unit-01 hasn't been powered on since the Angel attack,' the older man stated seeing both eye slots dark. 'Is it a computer glitch?'

About to back away from the view, he saw the pixels of color slowly moved to the left then to the right. Watching them made the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Looking at the computer, there were no warning signs of activation or alarms going off. Looking back at the camera view, the pixels of color moved back to being in the center.

"…" Fuyutsuki said closing his eyes and giving a sigh. "I must be tired for some reason. The unit is off and can't do anything without power."

Opening his eyes and looking back at the monitor, the pixels of color changed. Dark magenta eyes were staring at him. It made the grinning mouth guard on the Eva look menacing. The sound of a piercing and distant shrill came to his mind from looking at the camera feed.

"…!?" he said switching the monitor to a different view. Seeing it change to an exterior shot in the Geo-Front, he slowly pulled his hand away from the monitor controls. Finding a chair near him, he slowly sat down and contemplated what he just saw. As much as he wanted to say he was daydreaming or sleeping while standing, he couldn't get the fear that generated out of him.

In the Eva cage with Unit-01, a tech supervisor was making rounds and saw one of his crew members acting paranoid.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I have this itching feeling that I'm being stalked at," the worker said in a low voice.

"Well there are cameras watching what you are doing."

"I know that…but…going to sound crazy saying it…but, like something evil is here."

"Oh, you are probably getting the bad vibes from Eva-01."

"…bad vibes?" the tech asked.

"Yeah. Most of the techs that work on the units say the same thing when working on Unit-01," the supervisor said nonchalantly.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"You get use to it…sometimes."

"H-How can I get use to it?" the tech asked feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Well, you got two options: One, you can take a 15 minute break to do the electronic check-ups on the unit then come back. Or, you tell it a piece of your mind then continue."

"…how does the second option help?"

"It works for some staff," he said moving his clipboard to his other hand. "Say like right now, you getting the hibbie-jibbies?"

"Y-Yeah," the worker said with a head nod.

"Well, you just turn to it and," the supervisor said then faced the Unit. "Hey you piece of shit! Knock it off or I'll put you in a 12 hour calibration cycle! You got that!?"

"…!?" the tech said recoiling back a little from hearing his boss shout at the purple war machine.

"See? Simple," he said turning back to the tech. Both felt goosebumps fester on their arms in which the supervisor looked back at the unit.

"Fucking warned you! That's it! You are going into a 18 hour calibration cycle! And that's with a cranial probe and scrubber!" he yelled at the unit before stomping away.

'…I'll take 15 and do check-ups,' the technician said picking up his things and walking quickly out of the Eva cages.

In the North American continent, a large W-2 bomber was traveling the skies while carrying a very large package underneath it. Held by crane arms and locking mechanisms on the bottom side of the plane was Eva-03. Along the flight path to Neo-Tokyo 3, it passed through many clouds without a hinder of turbulence. There was one massive cloud that had a signature of higher than normal electron activity; however, no lightening was sighted or forecasted to occur. The plane went through the cloud and came out of it without any problems. The dark blue unit came out without damage as well despite some residue that remained around its head. As quickly as it was on the robot's head, the residue evaporated away.

Back in Neo-Tokyo, Shinji and Rana were doing mild cleaning around their apartment after coming home from school. It had been more than a week since they first stepped into their home. Finished with the areas they were cleaning, a cell phone started to ring. Placing his rag and cleaning spray on the table, the male pilot pulled out his mobile and answered it.

"Hello. Shinji Ikari speaking," he said stoically. In his peripheral, Rana came out of the kitchen and walked next to him.

[Afternoon Shinji] a female voice stated.

"Afternoon Dr. Ikari. How are you feeling?" he asked while seeing the female twin looking a little relieved.

[I am doing better. I will be discharged soon. How are you?]

"I am well."

[That is good to hear…how was school?]

"School was fine."

[Getting good grades?] Yui asked moving a little in her hospital bed. Talking to the male pilot over the phone felt more calming than in person. Her first phone call attempt a few days ago was successful, but short. She planned to make this call a bit longer.

"Yes," he stated feeling a hand on his shoulder. Glancing to his right, the Third Child watched Rana move her ear closer to the phone.

[Getting along with the other pilots?]

"I believe so."

[Any girlfriend I should know about?] she asked with a small smirk on her face. Wondering if that would trip his composure, she initially didn't think so. However, the scientist heard a breath intake that sounded not too far away.

"I do not have one Dr. Ikari."

[Really? I thought I heard a faint gasp.]

"That would be Rana listening in on the conversation."

[Oh?] Yui stated hearing a female voice on the other end. She stammered and denied to him that she was snooping. The sound of the conversation amongst the twins was enough to make her smile a little. Though the aspect of there being a twin was something she was slowly accepting; however, the actual physical sight of a the real twin was still hard to accept.

[How…is she?]

"Fine. Would you like to talk to her?" he stated causing Rana to look at him with surprise.

[Actually…I was wondering if both of you could visit me this evening before I get discharged.]

"Very well Dr. Ikari. We will be there in a while."

[Thank you]

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

[…could…could you…] she asked as nervousness built up and guilt gripped her.

"…"

[Nevermind] Yui shook her head and took a deep breath in and out. [I will ask the both of you when you visit.]

"Very well. Until we meet, good day Dr. Ikari."

[Bye Shinji] she said then hit the end button on the phone. Pulling it away from her ear, Yui stared at the phone. A smile developed on her face feeling that she was ready. Putting it back on the nightstand, she lay back down and closed her eyes.

'This time…I won't be frightened,' she thought as her mind drifted to a mild slumber. After some time passed, a knocking occurred at the door. Steering awake, the scientist saw the door open in her blurry vision. Rubbing her eyes and seeing clearer, a nurse entered the room.

"Good evening Dr. Ikari. How are you feeling?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"I am doing fine," the nurse stated with a smile and bowed a little. "You have a visitor."

As if on cue, Gendo entered the room. The nurse gave a short bow and left the room. Once the staffer was gone, the Commander gave a small smile to the patient lying on the bed.

"Hello Yui."

"Hello Gendo," she said sitting up a little. "How are you?"

"I am doing well seeing you doing better."

"…" Yui said with a small smile.

Despite him being the main person that helped her recover psychologically since coming out of Eva-01, a part of her emotional side held negative feelings toward him. One afternoon when she had calmed down enough to feel normal, she asked him about the Third Child's upbringing. Hearing the Commander state about the boy's living and growing up with an uncle set her astray internally.

Reading the documentation records of the male pilot's upbringing made her slightly convinced of the Commander's story. The surreal nightmarish images, visions, and dreams in the boy's mind fit with him having schizophrenia. However, a small part of her mother instinct told her to have doubt. Some part of the images in which he called out to her and Gendo still felt gut wrenchingly real.

"By the way Gendo," she started to say seeing him take a seat near her bedside. Looking at her, her expression morphed into one of being intrigued.

"What happened to the NERV branch in America?"

"They were trying to install an S2 core into an Eva."

"How successful were they?" she asked curious if the Americans were able to.

"…" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "They failed."

"What ended up happening?"

"That branch and a 50km radius from it vaporized."

"…oh my…" Yui said with surprise and shock. "How terrible."

"If they were successful, it would have given Evas a continuous power source," he said with a neutral face.

"Was anything able to be recovered from the accident? At least to give a lead to what caused the explosion?"

"The meeting with SEELE didn't reveal anything new that is already known and seen through satellite. That along with both SEELE and the Americans not sharing information on their end. As a result from public fear in the U.S., Eva-03 is being sent here."

"Really?!" Yui stated surprised and excited. "The American built Eva is coming here!?"

"Yes," the commander said with a smirk seeing her expression. "Apparently, we are the safest base out of the others."

"I can see that. Our facility is still operating from the Angel attacks so far while maintaining three EVAs. It could be considered the safety place for the time being.

"Indeed," Gendo said with a small nod.

"I am curious to see if the American Unit is different from the Evas created here," she thought leaning back crossing her arms in her lap. "By the way…"

"What is it?" he said turning his head toward her.

"How has Shinji been?"

"From what Major Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi have reported, he seems to be doing fine."

"…" Yui said with a small smile. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Not recently," Gendo answered with no guilt in his face.

"How about before he succumbed to his mental disorder?"

"Only in times I ordered him to do something."

"…" the scientist said losing the small smile. "Has he referred to you as his father?"

"No."

"No?" Yui asked a bit surprised.

"He has only addressed me as Commander which is fine," Gendo said still having no guilt on his face.

"It's fine?! How is it fine?"

"…" he said not saying anything.

"Have you addressed him as your child?"

"Not recently, no."

"Define recently," she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since he arrived here."

"Why not? You've been monitoring him over the years so it shows you do care for our son. Why stop now?"

"…" the Commander said sighing through his nose seeing the disappointed look in Yui's face. Seeing her about to open her mouth, knocks were heard at the door.

"Enter," Gendo said as both watched the room door open. The same nurse came in and bowed.

"Sorry to intrude. You have two more visitors Dr. Ikari."

"Oh, thank you. Send them in," Yui said changing her expression back to being pleasant looking.

Bowing again, the nurse turned to the outside and talked to the visitors. Instructing the two in, both saw the female twin and Third Child walk in. Bowing again, the nurse left the room and closed the door. Both were dressed in their school uniforms. It gave greater evidence that both were opposite sexes despite looking identical in the face. The male pilot had dark tinted glasses on and kept them on. Both teens wore unreadable expressions standing next to each other.

"Greetings doctor and Commander," Shinji said with a bow.

"Evening," Rana said bowing a little.

"…" both Gendo and Yui said. Both were still not able to accept that there was a female twin. Let alone that it was in Eva-01 since birth. The scientist cleared her throat a little.

"Thank you for both of you to come visit me," she said and saw both nod their head in unison.

"I…I wanted to ask a couple of questions if that is alright."

"To whom do you wish to ask?" Shinji asked stoically.

"You Shinji."

"Very well doctor."

"Alright…what," Yui said glancing at the female twin who looked back at her then blinked. Feeling a small build of a anxiety, she pushed through it.

"What is Rana exactly?" she asked noticing that the female twin became a little stiff with a slight frown.

"…" he said tilting his head causing an audible pop to be heard from his neck. It made both Gendo and Yui feel a little alarmed.

"Rana is my twin sister."

"…but how?" the scientist asked. "I did not give birth to twins. I only gave birth to you Shinji."

"I see," the Third Child said tilting his head back straight.

"…" both adults were waiting for a further explanation, but only got a stoic stare from the male pilot. Rana looked ambivalent.

"Was there another question you wish to ask Dr. Ikari?"

"…?" she said blinking and feeling tense.

"Give an explanation Third Child," the Commander stated in a cold tone. Both teens saw the scientist look agitated for a second before going back to a tense expression.

"In what sense do you wish me to explain Commander?" Shinji asked stoically.

"What do you mean?"

"I was diagnosed as a schizophrenic for a good portion of my existence Commander…the documentation of my yearly progress states that I was…mentally deteriorating," he stated causing Rana and Yui to blink and look at him.

'…how…' Gendo thought feeling his usual expression falter a little. 'How does he know about the documents?'

"Is that not correct Commander?"

"…" he said crossing his arms over his chest. Calming down and putting on his normal cold expression, he stared back at the Third Child.

"From what I remember reading, yes."

"It was not too long ago that I was quarantine from losing to the mental disorder."

"What are you getting at pilot?"

"If I gave an explanation Commander, what truth would it hold?"

"…?" Yui blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"…" the Commander said feeling a migraine starting to develop on his temple. Rana downcast her head toward the two adults and gripped her skirt. Only the Third Child was able to hear her grind her teeth a little.

"Since I have been labeled and diagnosed as insane Dr. Ikari, why would anything I explain about the past be rational…truthful…coherent…meaningful…more importantly...real?"

"…!?" the scientist said slowly comprehending what the boy was saying. At the same time, it was harder to accept. It made anything that the boy said questionable.

"Does that help you Dr. Ikari?" Shinji stated taking off his glasses to clean them. He kept his eyes closed.

"…" she said looking up at him as he put the blackout glasses back on. Despite not feeling afraid of him, his aura was unpleasant. It didn't help her headache from the living paradox and the unexplainable that was standing before them.

"It helps a little," Yui spoke quietly looking back at him. The stoic expression of his with the depressed vibe of the female twin made the atmosphere awkward and uncomfortable. Debating if she wanted to continue the discussion, she shook her head.

'If I continue with the topic, I won't be able to ask them,' she thought before continuing.

"Okay," the scientists said quietly then turned to the Commander. "Gendo, what were the results of Dr. Akagi's testing?"

"Are you referring to them being related?" he asked seeing her nod.

"Dr. Akagi's sampling of both resulted in both having identical DNA matches...minus the difference in gender," Gendo said seeing Yui slowly nod her head though had a surprised expression. He still had a hard time accepting the results as well. The Commander still believed that the female twin was a test subject from SEELE or another government organization.

"…" Rana said smiling a little; however, she took a step closer to the Third Child. Keeping a downcast face, she whispered to him while grabbing a piece of his shirt.

"…" Shinji said not moving but glancing with his eyes at his twin. Blinking, he nodded his head a little then looked back at the adults.

"Was there anything else that you wish to ask Dr. Ikari?"

"…" the scientist said feeling that she was losing both of them. Seeing the female twin move closer to him and grab onto him gave her the sense that she wanted to leave. The aspect that the twin was that close to him while she could hardly muster the courage to ask for the same made Dr. Ikari feel bitter and guilty.

"Shinji…could you explain what happened when the Angel absorbed Eva-01?"

"Other than what was in the security camera feed, no I cannot."

"…?!" Yui said in surprised.

"Why not pilot?" Gendo asked with a cold stare.

"…" Shinji said moving his head to look at the ground for a couple of seconds to think. Moving back up, he answered.

"Would saying that a miracle happen be sufficient?" the male pilot stated with a stoic expression and tone. Before Yui could react or respond, the Commander stood up.

"Do you expect me to believe this?"

"What you believe in Commander is up to you. I cannot tell you to believe me. I cannot explain a miracle or how something happens with no foundation of occurring logically," the Third Child stated looking at the Commander then looked at the scientist.

"But…but…you saw what happened!?" Yui asked leaning forward with anxiety.

"Saw what Dr. Ikari?"

"The room, the hallway, the doors, the voices, the evil persona of yourself…that was in your mind when I connected with you," she said leaning forward more.

"…stop it…" Rana whispered gripping his shirt a little harder. Her other hand was clenched into a tight fist.

"It was your subconscious Shinji…I swear that is what I saw. You saw that too…right!?"

"…" the Third Child stated only tilting his head a little. His expression didn't change.

"…" Gendo said feeling that the conversation was not gaining any ground. He already knew that the topic that Yui was trying to get information from, would not hold up to prove things. The aspect of what happened to the Third Child, the existence of the twin, or her coming out of Unit-01 were all mysteries. Turning to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, he got her attention.

"Yui…I suggest…ending the conversation," he said lifting his hand. "Or move to another topic."

"What? Why?" she asked blinking in surprise.

"Just stop it," Rana said in soft, but tense tone. As much as she wanted to lash out at them, she willed herself to not. Both adults turned to her and saw upset and angry.

"How can he explain anything when his mind acted on its own accord…He had no control over what it showed him and influenced his senses…is THAT the explanation you are looking for Dr. Ikari?"

"Watch your tone child," the Commander stated seeing her grit her teeth at him. Shinji moved his hand and placed it on top of Rana's fist. It made her calm down a little as she wiped her eyes with the other hand.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask Dr. Ikari or Commander?"

"…" Yui said leaning back in her bed unable to look at the twins.

She was perplexed and unsure of what to think now. The scientist felt so sure that the times that she connected and engage with him, he was himself. However the more she thought about the times connecting with him, there was more times not connecting with him than conversing with him. Other times, there were different versions of himself that she assumed that the one with dark magenta eyes was the real one. Based on what his eyes were now, she wasn't sure which one was the real one.

"Are you really," she asked softly looking up at the male pilot. "You are Shinji…right?"

"…!?" Rana said feeling herself flare up with aggravation. Instead of bursting, she turned and headed toward the door. Opening it harshly, she slammed it shut upon leaving. The action rattled Yui while Gendo only blinked. Instead of following Rana, the Third Child slowly walked to her bedside opposite of the Commander. Gendo kept an alert eye on him as he made his way.

The closer he walked toward them, an eerie aura was radiating from him. Reaching and stopping at the bedside, he slowly turned to face Yui. His vibe was rattling both giving goosebumps on their skin. Fear was gripping the scientist as she willed herself to not pull away or give in to the emotion. The Third Child took off his blackout glasses and had his eyes closed. Slowly, he bent forward and moved his face closer to the scientist's face. Stopping, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the black-red color of them.

"…!?" Yui said visibly flinch and shake a little. Gendo flinched a little and slowly moved his hand to his inner coat pocket. The Third Child's expression was stoic with the reaper color eyes creating an unnerving, unfriendly, and apprehensive atmosphere.

"Would you believe me if I said yes or no Dr. Ikari?" Shinji asked without blinking.

"…" Yui said trying to speak; however, the fear and migraine that was festering prevented her from making a sound. Seeing her in distress, Gendo took action.

"Move away pilot. That's an order," he said with a cold harsh tone and expression. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when only the boy's eyes slowly moved to look at him. With the downward angle of his head, the Third Child gave a stoic glare that felt evil and malicious. Making a more direct approach, he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the boy's head.

"I said move away!" he said louder.

"…" the Third Child said not blinking or trembling from seeing the barrel of a pistol in his face. Slowly moving up to stand straight, he gave a small nod.

"Very well Commander," he said with a stoic tone and expression. While turning around, rapid footsteps were heard outside followed by the door opening quickly.

"Shinji!? What's going-!?" Rana said then squeaked from seeing the older man pointing a handgun at the male pilot. Yui's eyes were wide open in both shock and fear of what was occurring in front of her. Watching the boy walk back to where he was standing before, he turned around to look back at the two adults.

"Is there anything else you wish to ask?" he said with a passive expression. Rana looked at the Commander seeing that he turned to the pilot and pointed the pistol in the male pilots direction still. Unable to tolerate them anymore, she felt her bottle become uncorked.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted at them feeling tears fall down her face. Only Yui blinked from surprise as Gendo kept staring at the Third Child. Rana walked behind Shinji and embraced him.

"If you won't acknowledge us, then I will never accept either of you!" she said harshly putting her head on his back with anger and angst.

'…no…no no no no no,' Yui thought not able to formulate words or sounds from what was progressing.

"…" both the male pilot and the Commander said as they kept their stoic expressions. Before the scientist could try to recover, she saw the boy bow his head slightly.

"My apologies for upsetting you both Dr. Ikari and Commander. I shall take my leave with Rana."

"Very well pilot," Gendo said putting his pistol back in his inner jacket holster.

"Excuse us," Shinji said standing back up and slowly walked toward the room door. Rana walked in step behind him while holding onto him. Her face was facing the other way to not look at the two NERV officials.

"…" Yui said with a defeated expression on her face watching the two exited the hospital room. Looking downcast at the bed, self-hatred and anger infected her thoughts over the anxiety and depressing ones. Hearing the Commander turn to face her, she clenched her teeth together but kept her mouth closed.

"…Yui…" the Commander said, but didn't move toward her or extend his hand. "Despite the reports that Dr. Akagi has analyzed, I am not convinced that is the same Third Child. If you wish to continue your pursuit for becoming a family again, I will support you. Until I am convinced otherwise, I do not see the current pilot as a being of my own or yours."

"…!?" she said feeling shocked at how his words held no sense of emotion or feeling. It was only cold and analytical. Though she knew that was how he was, his reasoning and statement made her feel spiteful.

"…" Gendo said looking at the slowly balling up form of the scientist. Seeing that the goal that she wanted to do had been foiled, he took his cue.

"I will see about getting you discharged now," he said walking toward the hospital door. Opening it, he looked back to see Yui still downcast and hugging her knees.

"I will see you in a little bit Yui," the Commander said leaving and closing the door quietly.

"…" Dr. Ikari said hugging her knees tighter and clenching her teeth together more. Trying very hard to not cry out, tears were falling down her face. It felt as if the tears was the emotions and guilt seeping out.


	81. Branching Out

Chapter 81: Branching Out

Upon exiting and turning down the hallway, Gendo saw the First Child. She was standing against the opposite wall a room or two down. She was looking at the ground in deep thought then blinked. Looking up and making eye contact, Ayanami walked toward him.

"Evening Commander," she said stopping near him with a neutral face.

"Evening," he said putting one hand in his pocket and moving his glasses up a little with the other. "What is it?"

"How…are things?"

"Busy," the Commander said and began walking down the hallway. Rei turned and walked a little bit back beside him.

"I see."

"Is there something wrong?"

"…" Ayanami said feeling that he seemed a bit cold to her. Mentally shaking her head, she figured that he was always busy with his work. At the same time, anxiety got to her. The aspect that he made time for her seemed to not exist anymore since Dr. Ikari's recovery. Deciding that all she needed to do was ask, part of her was afraid of his response.

"It has been a while since you have called upon me for our weekly status…I…I was wondering why," she asked softly looking at him.

"…" Gendo said not stopping or turning around. He kept walking forward without changing his pace.

"There have been more administration matters and meetings with our government affiliates. I do not have much time available for a status. I can ask Dr. Akagi to conduct one for you if you want."

"…" Rei said seeing only the back of him. His response, demeanor, and not facing her made the First Child feel tense, anxious, hurt, and irritated. However, she kept a stoic face and continued walking a little behind him.

"I see."

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"No Commander," she said slowing down to a stop. Watching him continue on his way down the hallway then turning the corner, her hands gripped her school uniform skirt. Clenching them into fists, she looked down at the ground.

'…why is the Commander acting this way?…' she thought walking toward an elevator. 'He has never acted this way toward me…it feels…unpleasant.'

Shaking her head from side to side, she reasoned with herself that it was because he was very busy. However, two factors caused her doubt herself. Dr. Ikari was getting the same type of attention she used to receive from him. Understanding that she was his late wife, seeing the physical connection that the scientist had with him made her irritated. The last aspect was the urges and impulses. Similar ones that she felt for the Third Child would occur when near or speaking with the Commander.

However ever since the last Angel battle, those wants toward the older man were left unfulfilled. It became harder for her to control her emotions. Entering the elevator and going to the ground level, Rei tried contemplating on how to get rid of the emotions and urges. Blinking and think about the Third Child, she knew that he would be more willing to aid her. The urge to call him to just talk made her hands flinch.

'…?' Ayanami thought blinking and looking at her hands. 'How strange…an emotional response that caused a physical reaction…is that normal?'

A couple of days went by without much of an incident. The Eva pilots had an evening sync test during one of those days. Results from it came back with Asuka leading far ahead, Rei in second, and Shinji in third. As part of the Commander's instruction, Rana also took part of the sync test. Receiving a plug suit the same as Ayanami's, she tested very low in the 20% mark. Ritsuko gave her instruction of what to concentrate on and tried the sync test again. Doing a little bit better, it was a starting point for her to be a back up pilot.

The following day was another school day. The small group of Eva pilots was walking to school as they have before. A couple of students still looked in wonder from seeing Shinji having a twin sister. Asuka led in front with Rei and Rana walking behind her a bit. The Third Child kept to the rear and did not look around like he did before. Walking onto the school grounds, a couple of female students waved a little in which Rana recognized and waved back.

"At least I know which twin got the social genes," Asuka stated with hands behind her head looking back at the female twin. Other than Rana's close attachment to him, she acted and behaved more normal than Shinji. In fact, she seemed to signify his counterpart. It made the aspect of them being identical twins believable. What also bugged her was the aspect that not only did the First Child act similar to him, but how she resembled Dr. Ikari. Shaking her mind a bit, she looked at the Third Child.

"You should take pointers from your sister Shinji."

"Yes Miss Souryu," he said stoically and without emotion.

"..." she said with a small frown reaching the stairs. The group slowly started climbing them.

"Rana, you should definitely get him to work on the dead man demeanor. If he didn't look like a grim reaper, there would be more people willing to talk to him."

"Well…at least the blackout glasses help in not scaring people," Rana stated neutrally from her comments.

"Ha! Yeah. But with those bland glasses, it kills any style points."

"I believe that NERV inspector guy would say something similar to that," the female twin said with a small smile then turned to him. "What was his name again?"

"Mr. Ryoji Kaji," Shinji said following the group up the stairs.

"You spoke with Kaji?! When?!" Asuka asked brightening up.

Rushing to the top of the stairs, she turned around waiting for the three. The redhead saw Rei keeping the same stoic face; however, she looked deep in thought since leaving the apartment. Ignoring her, Rana looked a little surprised from how much the Second Child's demeanor changed. Shinji kept his stoic expression as he reached the top of the stairs. The Second Child went on to explain how the unshaven man was the ideal man to Rana.

'I think I see a pattern between the two,' the female twin thought listening and nodding her head to Asuka's talking about the older man. Glancing at the First Child, Ayanami ignored them and still looked like she was still mentally occupied with something. Thinking about the NERV environment that the pilots worked in, they were the only teenagers.

'…' Rana thought nodding her head at the redhead then glanced at the Third Child. 'If they fancy older men, I wonder if he does with one of the adult women there.'

The four entered the classroom where Asuka continued her discussion about Kaji and the previous times that he acted manly or gentlemen like. While they went to their desks, Asuka sat in the desk next to hers. Despite feeling antsy about the Second Child's continuous talk about the adult male, Rana continued to listen. When the Class Rep walked in, Asuka finished her discussion and walked toward where she was. Sighing silently in relief, the female twin started getting her school work out.

After a majority of the students entered the classroom, Toji walked in. Looking up from being deep in thought, he saw the male pilot sitting at his desk with his sister next to him. Oddly, Ayanami was sitting at her desk and staring out the window. Ignoring her and looking back at the Third Child, he closed his hands into loose fists that were in his pockets. About to walk over and speak, the Class Rep approached him first.

"Well, look at you. Showing up before the bell."

"Oh…hey Class Rep," the jock said with a small smile that quickly formed and dropped. Glancing back at the male pilot, he changed course and walked to his desk.

'That was…odd,' Hiraki said seeing him look preoccupied.

She wondered what was on his mind to be that distracted. The first bell sounded and class started as usual. Kensuke tried whispering to Toji to figure out what was up; however, he couldn't get much of an answer. The jock had his arms folded on his desk and his chin resting on them. The first break bell sounded in which a couple of students left the classroom.

"Hey Shinji?" Rana asked quietly turning to him in her desk.

"Yes Miss Rana?" he replied while hearing other movements far behind him.

"Its regarding the purple unit…is it…safe to operate?"

"…" he said listening to footsteps get closer and closer to him from behind. Thinking about her question and the aftermath of the last Angel battle, he turned his head to her.

"I do not know," he replied feeling a presence next to him. Turning the other way, both twins saw Toji standing there.

"H-Hey Shinji…would ya have time after school to talk?"

"…" Shinji said bowing his head a little. "My apologies Mr. Suzuhara, I will be unavailable today after school. Would later this evening work for you or tomorrow?"

"This evening I'm visiting my sis in the hospital and spending time with her," Toji said rubbing one of his arms. "Could we meet early tomorrow morning before school starts?"

"I can do that Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji said stoically and nodding his head. "Where do you wish to meet?"

"You know my usual spot?"

"I do."

"Let's meet there."

"Very well."

"…" the jock said with a sigh of relief and giving a relaxed smile. "Thanks man."

"You are welcome Mr. Suzuhara."

Both twins watched him leave the classroom for the remaining of the break. Looking around him, he noticed one student that watched the jock then looked back at him. Instead of turning to her, he closed his eyes. Taking off his blackout glasses, he rubbed his eyes. Hearing a desk near him move closer, he didn't move away.

"He looks troubled," Rana whispered leaning a little closer to touch shoulder to shoulder.

"…" the male pilot stated putting his sunglasses back on. He ignored how close she was.

"Indeed."

"Can I come too? I'll keep in the background if that is okay."

"That should be fine," he said feeling Rana radiate a happy smile as he kept a passive expression.

At NERV later that afternoon, Ritsuko was making calibrations and creating documents for the new Eva pilot. Recalling how the meeting went at the student's home, there was no need to do much persuasion. The aspect that the individual went to the same school as the other Eva pilots made the topic easier to discuss. Hearing her office doors slide open and close, she looked back to see Misato with Asuka accompanying her.

"Hey Rits."

"Hey," the scientist stated turning her attention back to the computer screen. "What brings you two here?"

"I heard Kaji was in today and was going to surprise him," the redhead said smiling with hands behind her back.

"…" Misato said blinking and willed herself to not frown and narrow her eyes. Clearing her mental thoughts, she spoke.

"Mostly work. Did you hear about the incident that happened in the US?" the lavender haired woman stated walking to one side of the desk and sitting on the edge. The Second Child went to the other side and listened with interest.

"I did. An experiment that ended in failure," Dr. Akagi said continuing her paperwork.

"Can you believe it? 50Km from the base's center wiped out. Everyone there gone," the Major said crossing her arms over her chest. Asuka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Another bad PR event."

"…" Misato said seeing that her friend was distracted with what she was working.

"Hey," Asuka spoke. "I heard we are getting a new Eva here. Is that true?"

"Yes. Unit-03 from the U.S." Ritsuko stated without looking at them.

"Wonder why the group decided to send Eva-03 here," Misato asked.

"More or less to prevent something like that incident from happening again at other branches."

"Hmph. That's cause we are the safest and strongest stronghold amongst the rest in the world," the Second Child stated with a smirk on her face.

"Most likely."

"Geez," Misato said with a sigh. "Wonder who will pilot the new Unit?"

"The pilot has been picked already."

"What? When!?" Asuka said in surprise.

"Earlier today—hey!" Ritsuko said as both the Major and Asuka went to her side and peered at her computer screen. It caused a reaction from both.

"WHAT!?" the redhead said in a bewildered yell and pointed. "How the hell is he the new pilot!?"

"…!?" Misato said looking at her friend. All the scientist did was sigh and rub her temple that started to hurt.

At the basketball court early next morning, Toji practiced dribbling and shooting baskets. Despite thinking about what had transpired during the home visit, the unknown of going forward constantly distracted him. Making a shot and seeing it go in, he saw a shadow in his peripheral vision. Looking toward it, Shinji was standing outside the basketball court lines. He was alone.

'Surprised to not see his sis with him,' the jock thought seeing the Third Child walk toward him. 'Never fails to be a ninja… a creepy stalker one at best.'

"Good morning Mr. Suzuhara," the male pilot said bowing slightly.

"Hey Shin-man, thanks for meeting me here," he said with a light smile and went to go get the basketball that was on the ground.

"What can I do for you?"

"I…I had a visit from NERV at my home," he said picking up the basketball.

"I see," Shinji said watching him dribble a little. The jock turned around and walked back to the free-throw line.

"What was it about?"

"Some rep came to my house and told me stuff. She said if I accept their proposal, my sis can get better medical treatment at NERV's hospital on base."

"I see."

"I at first I didn't wanna…but after thinkin' about it, it would be better if I did."

"…" the Third Child said remaining motionless. Toji reached the line and turned around.

"You mean accepting for the sake of your sister Mr. Suzuhara?"

"Yeah," he said dribbling a couple of time. "One of those times you gotta step up and be a man."

"It is a form of accepting greater responsibility for a cause," the male pilot said seeing him stop dribbling and lined up his shot.

"What…What does piloting an Eva feel like Shinji?"

"…" he said thinking about it for a second. Flashbacks of previous times flared his nerves with phantom sensations. Despite not reacting to them, the hairs on his arms stood on end.

"It feels like controlling a big robot."

"Is it safe to be in?" the jock asked then shot the ball.

"Relatively speaking. Yes," he said watching the ball go toward the hoop.

"Do you feel pain?"

"You feel," Shinji said after ball went in the hoop. "What it feels."

"That scar and your eyes," Toji said turning to the Third Child. "Are…they from the last Angel attack?"

"That is correct Mr. Suzuhara," the male pilot stated then tilted his head. "Do you wish to see what happened to them?"

"…" Toji said with a blink and unsure face. "Are they still sensitive?"

"…" he said tilting his head back straight. "They are doing better."

"…" the jock said thinking about it. Blinking and looking at him, he gave a slow nod.

"Very well," Shinji said walking closer. He stopped when he was standing toe to toe with Suzuhara. Despite Toji wanting to take a step back, he steeled himself and swallowed a small lump of fear that developed. Watching the Third Child, he took off his dark tinted glasses and saw his eyes closed. Slowly opening them and looking up a little from the height difference between them, the jock saw something of a glare with black-red eyes staring at him.

"…!?" Toji said feeling fear grip him as he opened his mouth to let out a small gasp. He couldn't when Shinji quickly reached out his hand and closed it over his mouth. The jock felt pressure from his fingers that softly dug into his cheeks and jaw. Blinking with fright, Toji felt goosebumps flare over his body from seeing that the Third Child continued to stare at him eerily. The aura that was being produced felt a bit menacing and unsettling.

"Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji stated seeing fear grip his classmate's eyes.

"W-W-W-Wha?!" Toji said muffled by the hand gripping over his mouth.

"Did you agree to become an Eva pilot?" he asked seeing the other teen nod his head quickly.

"…I see," the male pilot said still not blinking as he continued to remain motionless and bore at his classmate. "The proposal was piloting for NERV medical treatment for your sister. Is that correct Mr. Suzuhara?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yea! C-C-Can ya let go of my face?!" Toji asked softly then felt the firm grip let go. Stepping back and breathing heavily, he felt small amounts of perspiration on his forehead and back. Blinking and looking at Shinji's face, he flinched from seeing black-red eyes look back at him with a stoic expression.

"W-wha…" the jock asked gulping and feeling a little shaken up. "What happen to make ya eyes like a demon man?"

"It was an aftermath of the previous Angel attack."

"H-How do you deal with that?"

"…" Shinji said tilting his head again. A large cartilage pop was heard from his neck causing his classmate to flinch visibly.

"It is complicated to answer that question."

"H-H-How come?"

"Explaining it…is difficult."

"Oh…o-okay," Toji said watching the male pilot look back straight. A small part of him was anticipating another crack sound from his neck when none came.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"…Y-Yea…" he said wiping the sweat from his forehead and trying to calm down a little. "I…I'll be at the base for a couple of days. So…I won't be at school. Don't tell Kensuke. He would kill me."

"Very well Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji said bowing a little. "I will not tell."

"T-Thanks. I think that is it I guess."

"I see," he said putting on the glasses. Toji didn't feel better from seeing his eyes covered. Seeing his hand move again, he recoiled from still feeling fear of the male pilot. Blinking and looking closer at what the male pilot was doing, he just offered his hand to him.

"Welcome to the team Pilot Suzuhara."

"…" Toji said blinking again. Looking back and forth between his face and his hand, the jock took a deep breath in and exhaled out loudly. Putting on a small smirk, he shook Shinji's hand. Both gave a firm handshake which made Toji feel better.

The next following days, Eva-03 was delivered to the NERV base and transported to a holding facility in the Geo-Front for the time being. Also, Toji was not seen at school. During a short break, Kensuke followed Shinji heading toward the restroom.

"Hey Shinji," he asked getting beside him.

"Greetings Mr. Aida. What can I do for you?"

"Do you happen to know where Toji is? He's been absent for the past couple of days."

"…" the male pilot stated blinking behind the blackout glasses. "From my last conversation with him, he stated that he had to take care of personal matters. For where he is specifically, I do not know for sure."

"Did he say what those personal matters were?"

"He did not."

"Oh…okay," Kensuke said pushing is glasses up a little. Both entered the restroom and walked up to the urinals.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Shinji asked focusing on his business.

"I read from my dad's database that Eva-03 got transported from the U.S. to the NERV base here. Is that right?" the bespectacled student asked looking down at his own urinal.

"That's correct."

"That would mean they would need an Eva pilot, right?! Have they picked one yet?" he asked turning his head a little toward the male pilot.

"…" Shinji said zipping up his pants and flushing. Hearing his classmate do the same, he turned to the sinks.

"As far as I know Mr. Aida, I have not been told if one has been picked for that unit," he said washing his hands.

"That means I may have a chance to pilot it, right?" Kensuke asked washing his hands at a nearby sink. Looking at the Third Child, his stoic expression did not change.

"In terms of possibilities Mr. Aida, there is a small chance due to the number of other possible candidates as well."

"Ah…that's true," he said as both dried off their hands and walked back to class. When the lunch bell rang, a good portion of the students left to go to the cafeteria. Shinji got out of his bento box as well as Rana.

"Hey Shinji, I want to show you another place to seat and eat. Can I take you there?" she asked standing up and smiling.

"Of course Miss Rana," he said with a nod and stood up. The female twin smiled and started heading toward the door. Following her, Rei stood up and began following them with her lunchbox in hand. Asuka was already outside talking with Hikari when both saw the twins leave the classroom then heading towards the stairs. Blinking in mild surprise, the First Child came out of the classroom and was heading to the stairs.

"Hey Wondergirl," the Second Child stated seeing the blue haired teen stop; however, she only turned her head enough to peer back at her and just blinked.

"Where are they going?"

"To eat lunch," Ayanami stated with indifference.

"Oh, are you going to eat with them?" the Class Rep asked.

"I have been."

"…" Asuka said not liking the First Child's response. Blinking and putting on a smirk, she grabbed hold of Hikari's wrist.

"How about we all have lunch together for a change? The more the merrier."

"…" Ayanami said blinking and turning back to the stairs. Going down the stairs, the thought of the Second Child joining for an unknown reason made her slightly frustrated. Hearing the two following her, Rei felt the corners of her mouth starting to turn down a tad.

'What is her deal,' the Second Child thought following her. 'She recently has reverted back to her old staring out of the window self...however, she has recently been seeking that idiot's attention more…she's been more unbearable since he and Rana moved next door.'

"I found a nice spot that a couple of classmates pointed out which is a good place to relax and eat," Rana said walking beside him and smiling. They came to an open area with a bench table. There was little to no students around.

"It is a little away from the main traffic areas during lunchtime which means it will be just you and-" she said about to lean into him when she heard soft trailing footsteps from behind. Blinking and looking behind her, it was the other Eva pilots and the Class Rep. Surprised and about to say something, the redhead spoke first.

"Hey Rana! Let's eat lunch together," she said with a confident smile.

"…" the female twin said giving a stoic stare back then slowly morphed it into a tense smile.

"S-sure…the more the merrier, right?"

"Would it be alright if I joined as well?" Hikari asked.

"You are already part of the lunch group! You don't need to ask," Asuka said.

"Yes," Rana said keeping the tense smile then saw the First Child standing nearby and stoically staring at Shinji more than her.

"May I have lunch with you two as well?" Rei asked.

"…" both Rana and Shinji nodded.

'She has been eating with us every day,' the female twin thought irritated feeling her left eye twitch a little. 'I know it is wrong to think this way…but her face irritates me...it reminds me of that doctor.'

"Oh, hey Shinji," a familiar voice said coming to Shinji's left. "Are you eating here for lunch?"

"Mr. Aida," Shinji said turning to face Kensuke. "Yes."

"Mind if I join you guys?"

"No."

"…" Rana said clenching her teeth together hard behind her smile.

Looking back at him, he looked back at her and just patted her shoulder a little. Feeling defeated, she followed him to the bench along with the large group. Making him sit in the middle, she sat to his right and suggested Kensuke sit next to him. Knowing that would annoy the First Child, Rei sat across from her while Asuka sat in the middle with Hikari sitting across from Kensuke. Despite the mild conversations that was going around, the lunch make-shift picnic was a mixture of tension and awkwardness. Returning back to class at the end of lunch, the rest of the school day continued. When it was over and class was dismissed, the Class Rep looked over at the Third Child.

'He was the last person to see Suzuhara…maybe he knows what happened to him,' she thought putting her school books in her school bag. Once done, she looked back at him to see Rana was chatting with a couple of female students. Ayanami had gathered her things and looked like she would head to where he was. Glancing at Asuka, she seemed preoccupied with something at the moment at her desk. Deciding to walk toward him, the male pilot began standing up and putting his backpack on his desk.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Horaki?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yes," he said. Following her to one end of the chalkboard, she turned to him to face and the classroom. He faced her with his back toward the others. Quickly looking around him with her eyes, three students were glancing at them.

"Suzuhara has been absent a couple of days. Calls to his household only get the answering machine…would you happen to know what happen to him?"

"…" Shinji said and blinked. He recollected that there were two people standing in the shadows when he conversed with Toji a couple of days ago.

"Were you watching us talk at the basketball court Miss Horaki?"

"…!?" she said surprised feeling her mouth open a little. "How did…y-yes. I was watching you two though I couldn't hear or see much…sorry."

"What was it you wanted to know about it?"

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"…" he said talking off his glasses having his eyes closed. As he was mildly cleaning them, the Class Rep noticed that the three female students watching looked at them tensely.

"He stated that he had personal business to take care of and asked me to not tell anyone."

"I see," Hiraki stated feeling a little relieved. "He didn't say where this was or when he be back or anything?"

"Other than staying within the city, he didn't specify where or how long he would be absent. My apologies Miss Horaki," he stated putting his blackout glasses on and opening his eyes.

"…I see" she stated with a slightly worried expression.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"…" the Class Rep said nervously tangling her fingers together. "Hey Ikari…what would you suggest that would make him happy?"

"…in what way?" the male pilot asked tilting his head a little.

"Um…well…like…something that he'd like to receive," she stated feeling her face turning a little red.

"…" Shinji said looking down a little.

A flashback of the sisters came to him. It reminded him of their conversations about how to control and play on people's emotions. Remembering them asking him a similar line of statements, a phantom urge to clench his fists murderously came. Feeling no emotion or connection to the urge, he blinked and repeated her questions and statement. Thinking about the jock's character, he remembered the jock's attitude toward the Class Rep.

"I believe a bento would be good present."

"Making him a bento?" she said blinking in mild surprise.

"Yes," the male pilot stated then recalled a line that one of the sisters told him on a "very good" day. "If I remember the saying correctly, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"…" Hikari said then smiled at him. "I remember my mom saying that when I was really little…okay. Would you happen to know what kind of bento would he like?"

"Something simple would work."

"Something simple?" the Class Rep said then looked deep in thought then looked back at him. "I think I have some books that could give me ideas. Okay. Thank you Ikari."

"Welcome Miss Horaki. Was there anything else you needed?"

"No. That was it," she said shaking her head and smiling at him. Seeing him bow a little, the Class Rep saw the redhead walking to them first.

"What are you two talking about?"

"I-I was just asking if Ikari had seen Suzuhara lately. He hasn't been coming to school."

"…" Asuka said frowning a little thinking about where the jock was. Glancing over from hearing footsteps to the left, both Rana and Rei had joined the group.

"Yeah? What you say Third?"

"…" the Third Child said turning toward the redhead. "I stated that he is taking care of personal business and I do not know where he is at the moment."

"…" she said with a neutral face then turned it quickly into a smirk. "Probably playing hooky as usual. Anyways, there looks to be a new shop downtown Hikari. Let's go check it out!"

"…" the Class Rep said unable to refute her statement about the jock. Sighing her head, she nodded.

"Why not you come along Rana?" Asuka said putting a hand on her hip.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," the female twin said with an apologetic smile. She leaned back a tad watching the Second Child got closer to her and whisper in her ear. Blinking and thinking about it, she looked at Ayanami.

"Are you coming too Ayanami?" Rana asked.

"No, I do not find it necessary to go." Rei said turning to the female twin.

"Hmph. Cold as usual Wondergirl," Asuka stated smirking at her. The First Child frowned a little at her but didn't say anything. Rana thought about what Asuka said again and was contemplating about what would happen if Rei and Shinji walked home together. Bowing her head down, she sighed internally.

"I'll go with you," the female twin said quietly.

"Alright! Let's go," the Second Child stated grabbing both the Class Rep's and Rana's wrists. The two remaining watched the three leave the classroom. Ayanami looked over at him in which she only saw him turn his head a little.

"Shall we go home Miss Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Rei said.

Walking back, both didn't talk much. Ayanami kept pondering about the different and similar emotions she felt between the Third Child and Commander. In processing them, she tried to figure out a way to progress forward with both. From the emotions and warm sensations she had experienced, Rei acknowledge that she had a growing desire to feel more of them. Too preoccupied in her analytical thoughts, she didn't notice that the sidewalk started becoming congested with more people. Knowing that the male would answer her questions given that they were alone, she took a slow breath in.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"…?!" she said as someone bumped into her right side. The force pushed her to the left colliding with Shinji. Reacting quick enough, he caught her by wrapping his right arm around her waist and catching her left hand with his.

"Hey, watch where you are…" the pedestrian said turning around at the teens. He stopped talking seeing two pair of red eyes glare back. Instead of continuing, the person turned away and walked on.

"Are you alright Miss Ayanami?" Shinji said helping her to a standing position.

"Y-Yes," Rei said feeling comforted from his hand and arm around her. The physical contact and act brought warm sensations that made her feel better. When he retracted both his arm and hand, that feeling she craved started to wane a little. Seeing him about to walk again, a strong impulse came of not wanting to lose that feeling came. Reaching out her left hand, she gasped the inside of his right bicep. Upon grabbing him, she felt a couple of deep scare lines on his skin.

"Something wrong Miss Ayanami?" Shinji asked stopping and turning toward her.

"...I…" Ayanami said softly feeling her face a little warm. "...may I hold on?" she asked looking at him.

"…" Shinji said looking at her hand then her face. Still not feeling tremors, he replied calmly.

"I don't mind."

"…" Rei said feeling a small smile on her face. Wrapping her left arm around his right, the warm sensation came back and continued as they walked home.


	82. Demented Angels

Chapter 82: Demented Angels

The next day came around in which it was the first sync test for Eva-03. Misato arrived with the new pilot to the 2nd testing facility. It was on the surface and several kilometers away from Neo-Tokyo 3 and the Geo-Front entrance. Toji blinked and looked around the warehouse size building and all the equipment inside.

"It's huge," he said continuing to look around while following the Major.

"It is. This is the newest testing building that has all the features and capabilities of NERV's testing equipment and facility."

"Is that…the robot I am going to pilot?" he asked seeing the dark blue unit.

"Yep. This is Eva-03," Misato said looking at the war machine as well. "It was made in America so will have to use a translation modifier to get through the synchronization sequencing."

'I know one person would be head over heels to be in my shoes right now,' the jock thought. Misato went to a tech lead for a status update. Hearing that all systems were functioning and good to go, she turned to the Fourth Child.

"Alright. Let's get to it," Misato said seeing him nod with a neutral face. "You all right?"

"Just a little nervous, but I am fine."

"That's normal. Let's get you ready."

Both the pilot and Eva was scanned and screened to make sure things were optimal. Seeing that both read green, Toji was escorted into the entry plug. Sitting in the cockpit and grabbing the hand controls, the escorting techs left. Hearing the hatch go down, it closed with a hiss and mechanical locks sounding. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling out, Toji tried to relax. However, his nervousness from before was heightened. Not knowing what would transpire, he felt uncomfortable. One was from the skintight plug suit. The other was a fear of becoming scarred up like the Third Child.

[Are you ready Pilot Suzuhara?] Misato stated on the comm-link.

"Yea…I'm ready."

[Commence synch-test!]

The procedure started off smoothly as the mental links from the pilot to the Eva were going green. As the "border line" link was approaching, the Eva's eyes were glowing white. Once passed the minimum mental link connection needed for operation, the procedure started to become turbulent.

"What's going on!?" Misato stated hearing alarms going off and red lights flashing with warning signs.

"Eva's bio readings are changing…It is going Code Blue! Code Blue!" a bridge monitor stated.

"What?" the Major said turning toward the Eva as its eyes went from white to red then started to shake. A small section of armor on its back opened up a little. Flesh and vein connections were showing underneath each one. There was also a development of some kind of biomass that covered the entry plug.

"Eject the pilot!"

"Command rejected! An organism has fused with the armor! Eva going critical!"

As the unit tried to shake itself free, its mouth guard broke and its mouth opened. The last thing that Misato saw was a flash of its eyes as the surrounding area went white. In the mountain area where the new testing facility was, something of an N2 mine explosion was seen. It had a similar column of expanding gases, earth, and light as it reached high into the sky. A rush of fast hot air expanded outward from the ground pushing and ripping out vegetation. Alarms were already going off at the NERV base.

"Explosion at the test facility!" Makoto stated from his monitor station.

"What!?" Ritsuko stated startled. "What happened?!"

"Code Blue! Angel spotted in the test facility!" Maya stated in surprise.

"…" Gendo stated sitting and watching from his command chair. Both Kozo and Yui were standing by. Only the scientist looked shocked and surprised from the explosion. The bridge crew watched as the possessed Eva-03 walked slowly out of the smoke and ash cloud. Its arms were hanging loosely as it walked slowly and hunched forward a little.

"Battle stations! Assemble the pilots to their units!" the Commander ordered.

The Eva pilots were already on base when the explosion occurred. As a precaution, they were told to get in their plug suits and wait during the first synch-test for Eva-03. As they waited in the designated lobby room, the alarms went off. All four stood up then heard the room phone rang not too long after. Asuka answered it first and received a short message. Putting the phone back in the receiver, she turned to the others.

"Let's move. We got ourselves an Angel to kill," she said heading toward the door. The others followed and jogged to the Eva cages.

"Hey Shinji?" Rana said jogging next to him.

"Yes Miss Rana?" Shinji asked not having his blackout glasses on.

"…I…feel nervous."

"Regarding?"

"You going into Unit-01."

"…" he said as the group rounded a hallway corner. The Eva cages were still some distance a ways, but the path to the command center was coming up. Rana would have to break off.

"You'll…be fine…right?" Rana asked a little paranoid and slowing down to a stop.

"…" the Third Child said slowing down to a stop and looked at her. Bowing his head to her, he didn't say anything as he went back to jogging. Rana watched him catch up to the other two Eva pilots as they got further away.

"…" the female twin said putting a hand on her chest and closing her other hand into a loose fist. Shaking her head a little, she jogged to the command center. When the three Eva pilots got into the Eva cage, the techs quickly escorted each one to their entry plug. Once they were in, procedures commenced to load each capsule into the Evas.

"Initiate synchronization procedures!" a tech lead stated from the control room. The link-up process for both Ayanami and Asuka went without issue. As Shinji watched the process commencing, a soft sound was heard then getting louder and louder in the background. Feeling a mental ping through his head, he felt something over his arms.

"…" he said slowly moving his eyes down.

Blood drenched and slashed up tentacles were slithering over them. His skin immediately felt littered with goosebumps and blinked. Hearing the soft sound now very close to him, he looked slowly back up with a stoic face. The evil clone with dark magenta eyes was nose to nose with him. An inhumanely wide grin was on its face with black and red blood staining it's scarred up face.

[Synchronization for all pilots complete. All systems go!] the tech lead stated over the comm-link. The connection was not opened by either the Third Child or the command.

Rana came into the command center and went toward where Dr. Akagi stood. Seeing the faux blonde turn and nod at her, the female twin nodded and stopped. Turning to the large main screen, the hairs on the back on her neck immediately stood on end. Blinking and not seeing anything wrong, her insides felt like they were squirming for some reason. Crossing one arm over her stomach and holding her other arm, goosebumps flared over her body.

While all the Units were being moved to the vertical track system to head toward the surface, both the male pilot and evil clone continued to stare at each other without blinking. The atmosphere in the cockpit turned nightmarish as Shinji started to see memories being played in the background randomly, quickly, and splicing into each other. Oddly, the Third Child only felt phantom sensations and no fear of the dark version boring back at him. It seemed to make the evil clone smile wider and its eyes to glow more.

[Evas are stationed and locked! Ready for vertical transit!] Makoto stated.

[Eva launch] Ritsuko ordered. At the hit of the button, all three Evas shot up to the surface.

"…" Shinji said still haven't blinked as he felt a couple of tentacles starting to dig and pierce his skin. He didn't flinch or blink from the sensation of the pain. Something began muffling into the background, but he couldn't distinguish if someone was talking or not.

'…_**H…e…L…l…O…m…Y…s…E…e…D…'**_ the evil clone said with malice and vileness.

'…' he thought giving an internal bow feeling the appendages worming themselves up his forearms. 'Greetings sir.'

'_**H $^#O $^ $W…are you?' **_it said violently then spoke calmly still in front of the male pilot's face.

'I have been,' the Third Child stated in his mind when all three Evas became topside. 'Relatively well. How are you sir?'

'…_**i…T…'**_

[…that is what we know so far] Dr. Akagi said through the comm-link. Shinji blinked and saw the evil clone's image get magnified. Its face was bigger to the size of a teenager. The eyes were opened wider as well as the numerous ragged teeth from its cut up mouth.

[How did an Angel get into that Unit without being detected?] Asuka asked out loud.

'…_**H…a-a-a-a-a-a-a…SSSSssssSSsss…'**_ it voiced with pent up tension in the Third Child's head. The tentacles began snaking slowly into his torso giving small muscle contractions in his body. A wave of its morbid breath came with black and red blood coming out as a stream onto the boy. It only took a couple of seconds till Shinji was saturated with the crude iron smell liquid. Again, the male pilot only blinked and remained motionless and passive.

[Based on the scans done, there was no indication that it was from something physical. More biological. The last images recorded at the testing facility was Eva-03 changing some of its internal structure.]

[That could be anything though!] the Second Child stated out loud.

[Yes. We don't have much information to make a conclusion yet. If the three of you take it out, then we can figure what went wrong.]

'…_**B…E…E…N…'**_ the evil clone whispered as its figure enlarged again. The only thing that the male pilot could see in front of him was its gigantic dark magenta eye. Blood veins were etching into its sclera with crimson seeping out of them. The appendages started to wrap around organs with one slowly going up his spine and neck. It caused the Third Child's right eye to twitch a little.

"This will be easy. Its 3 on 1," Asuka stated with a smirk. Opening the comm-links to the other pilots, she saw Rei with her stoic demeanor. Looking at Shinji, a small horrid vibe came through the channel. Blinking and feeling her insides tense up, she shook her head. As much as she wanted to shout at him to stop the creepy act, his black-red eyes were not helping.

[Listen up you two. I will take it out. Just act as my supports till I say so.]

[Pilot Souryu. All of us are instructed to take down Eva-03] Ayanami stated stoically.

[That's why I am leading this team. Just stay out of my way Wondergirl.]

[…] the blue-haired pilot stated though gripped her controls in annoyance from the nickname.

'**_E_**_**#$ #$^n #$% L$^($i #$^ G#^*($h%*)%)T ##%e^*N%&*)i^*_ N #$%^g,' **_the evil clone voiced as a crude mouth split the eye open. It showed a mouth full of crude, crooked shark teeth with a large hole showing an esophagus.

'…?' Shinji said blinking as the single appendage was worming its way up through the backside of his skull. When he felt it start to dig into his brain, his vision changed in strobes. It would go static then to altered surrealism. Strangely, he could hear what was occurring in the entry plug still.

[You got that Third?] Asuka stated over the comm-link.

"…" he said feeling unable to move his head. A feeling of many small sharp points was slowly coming out of the tentacles slimy surface. Goosebumps littered his body as they began to wiggle around in place and lightly stab various inners.

"…yes…" Shinji was able to say normally until his mouth shut close without his control.

[Good] the Second Child stated and focused on waiting for Eva-03 to be spotted.

"…" Rei said feeling her insides become very tense hearing him speak. Opening up a private comm-link to the Third Child, she felt a wave apprehension emitting from it. Blinking and looking at him hard, Shinji looked like he was sitting stoically and looked fine. Despite seeing that, Ayanami felt dread infect her mind and nerves regarding him. Strangely, there was a faint red tint of the Third Child's cockpit image.

'…_**My…SeEd…'**_ the enormous eye mouth stated in a deep monstrous breath. '_**Have you heard…of the DuMmYpLuGsYsTeM?'**_

"Pilot Ikari's synch is changing rapid and randomly!" Maya stated reading the sudden notifications on her monitor.

"Must be the start of a relapse. Bring up his mental scan!" Ritsuko stated watching the bridge monitor type in the command. A window screen came up in which only static was seen. About to state a refresh on the scan, the bridge crew started to see crimson liquid slowly ooze down from the top of the window and down.

"What the…" Ritsuko stated feeling her nerves become a little rattled. The aura that it emitted felt more than creepy. Before anyone reacted, the crimson vanished. The screen glitch a couple of times before it showed the Third Child's mental scan.

'…no…' Rana thought knowing whose presence that was. However, it felt more eerily and vile than she remembered last time.

'…dummy…plug…s-s-s-sir?' Shinji thought feeling all of his scars and openings on his body burn and bleed. He closed his eyes from feeling blood coming out in tears. Without his control, his teeth pressed hard together. His lips pulled back showing his clenched whites that were tinted slightly red.

'…_**y…e…s…I've heard! #$#$^SOMUCHABOUTIT!'**_ the evil clone shouted monstrously as darkness started to surround the male pilot.

[Ikari?!] Rei stated seeing trickles of blood oozing out of his eyes, mouth, nose, and plug suit. Apprehension filled her mind as the aura emitting out of the comm-link was terrifying. It made her fearful to move a little. Seeing his face register something painful, veins on his temples were surfacing and pulsating visibly.

"Eva Unit-03 spotted" Shigeru stated from his monitor. Putting the camera feed on the main screen, the war machine was seen lethargically moving towards the base.

'…_**L…e…T…'…s…'**_ it voiced making the tentacles start to vibrate causing the Third Child's entire mind to go haywire. Losing control of his senses caused everything around him to become chaotic and agonizing.

"All pilots get ready to intercept!" Gendo ordered.

[Roger] only Asuka stated.

[Ikari!? What's wrong?! You are bleeding profusely!?] Ayanami stated out loud causing the crew to blink in surprise.

"Pilot Ikari's synch is going haywire!" Maya stated watching the numbers of him change randomly up and down.

"Bring up the cockpit feed!" Yui shouted in worry.

The window appeared and showed the male pilot was oozing blood from all openings including from the neck region of his plug suit. Everyone tensed up greatly with wide open eyes seeing the painful expression the pilot had. The clenching of his teeth that kept bleeding made everyone cringe.

'…_**EEEEXXXPPPEEERRRIIIMMMEEENNNTTTT!**_' the evil clone shrilled to ear piercing loudness. Bulges rapidly traveled down the tentacles length and thrust into Shinji's body. Without warning, his whole body exploded sending gore and insides everywhere in the entry plug. Everyone just stared with gapping mouths at the unexplained horrific brutality that just occurred. Several seconds of utter silence passed as the crew just stared at the camera feed of Unit-01's bloody cockpit.

"…" Kozo said dumbfounded from what happened. Blinking and seeing Dr. Ikari lean too far back, he reached and caught her. Easing her to the floor, he saw that Yui had fainted with a pained expression.

"…" Rana said as her face went into shell shock. Tears began falling down her face as a fear began filling in her head. Loneliness and emptiness slowly began overtaking her as she fell to the ground hard on her knees.

Walking down one of the hallways in the South Neo-Tokyo police station, Rayne was hit with a sudden pull in her stomach. Suddenly, the memory of the underground lab came to her with the image of the male Eva pilot lifeless on the floor.

"…what was that?" she muttered leaning on the wall for support. Wondering why she was feeling a sense of dread, it felt the same as she felt when everything went black in the lab.

'…this feels the same as…oh no…' she thought with wild eyes.

"INITIATE THE DUMMY PROGRAM FOR UNIT-01! DO IT NOW!" Gendo barked in shock, anger, and fear. The bridge suddenly came alive as the collected themselves and got back to their stations. Both female Eva pilots stared in shell shock horror at the live feed to the purple Eva's cockpit.

"…!?" Asuka said as fear gripped her with tears developing in her eyes. "…what…how…why…?"

'…!?' Rei thought feeling unable to move as a hailstorm of emotions took over her. Vision became blurry from the tears that formed in her eyes. The heart felt immensely painful from feeling someone stab it. Her mind hurt from not understanding how or why the combustion happened. A small part of her felt that something had been ripped out of her.

[PILOTS! YOU KNOW YOUR MISSION! FOCUS ON TAKING DOWN UNIT-03!] Gendo barked over the comm-link. Though it made both female pilots get out of their stupor, it only helped a little.

"Dummy plug program commencing for Unit-01!" Maya stated with tears going down her face.

"How are the connections?!" Ritsuko said in a controlled voice not wiping the water from her eyes or down her cheeks.

"Connections stable and operating!" Shigeru stated.

"Dummy system engaged!" Maya reported.

'…_**yyyyeeeeeessssssssss…'**_the evil clone slowly chuckled in a demented voice feeling a ping echo in the space he was a prisoner to.

Grinning inhumanly wide, he looked down at the entry plug. Narrowing its eyes at the makeshift primordial slurry, the dark version slowly looked up and gazed at the dark blue war machine. Eva-01 had slumped forward a bit when the organic explosion occurred in the entry plug. Suddenly, its white eyes changed to a haunting glow. It got up into a hunched position with a downcast head. Slowly moved its head up, it gave a grinning glare impression at the incoming Angel. Without warning, it sprinted towards the Angel with uncanny speed then jumped in the air.

"Unit 01 is active and about to engage with Unit 03!"

'We will see what the dummy systems nature is,' Ritsuko stated as the crew saw the unit quickly collide with Unit 03.

Evading attacks from each other, they eventually interlocked their hands into a power struggle. The crew watched as Unit-03 started elongating its arms to overtake Unit-01. The purple war machine emitted a deep and low chuckle as it leaped a little into the air. Not letting go of Eva-03's hands and moving its body un-normally quick, it tucked both legs and shot them out to drop kick the other unit. Unit-03 let go and traveled backwards several hundreds of feet till sliding to a stop. Looking back, Unit-01 was hunched over with arms leaning in front. Its mouth guard popped off and dropped to the ground crating a large divot in the ground. Oddly, its white teeth were exposed and had a wicked grinning expression on its face.

'…strange…,' Bardiel thought inside Unit-03 staring at the purple war machine. 'There is more than one mind in that lilim capsule…I don't understand.'

'…_**don't…understand…yeeesssssss?'**_

'…!?' the Angel thought hearing a vile and malicious voice speak to it.

"Why does Unit-01 look…barbaric in its stance?" Maya asked.

"This is the nature of the dummy system. Though it receives commands without the use of a pilot, its characteristic is that of a obedient primitive being. Though tested in simulation, this is the first time we have activated it through a field run," Ritsuko said feeling eeriness just watching Eva-01.

'It is showing signs of premeditative behavior…the dummy system shouldn't be able to do that,' she thought when the Unit-03 roared and thrust its arms at the purple war machine.

The infected Eva's arms elongated themselves as its hands reached for Unit-01. The grinning machine didn't move until the last second. It dropped to the ground and launched itself forward on all fours. Like a hyped up bear running, Unit-01 ran quickly toward Unit-03. The Angel retracted its elongated arms trying to grab the purple Eva. Changing direction suddenly, Eva-01 went back to running on two legs. Once the arms were back to its body, Unit-03 watched and turned toward the other Eva making a shallow arc toward itself.

"…?" Shigeru stated hearing low decibels sound through the headset he was wearing. "I'm picking up very low and odd frequencies. Calibrating."

"Is it a transmission?" Ritsuko asked.

"It is just noise right now. Give me a second," he said typing on his monitor and changing several settings.

"Eva-01 is ejecting the entry plug!" Maya stated with a shocked face.

"What!? Cancel it! Override it if you have to!" Dr. Akagi said with fear on her face.

"Rejected! Unit-01 is not responding!" the tech stated as Eva-01's head slid forward and pushed out the entry-plug. It was still running and operating as its left hand reached to grab it.

"Got it!" Shigeru stated out loud. "Putting the frequency on speakers."

[…_**Sp# $^ Re #$%# Ad…**_] a distorted and deranged voice stated cutting in and out. Eva-01 pulled the entry plug out and seemed to grin wider. It was in close range to the dark blue Unit as it swung an elongated arm at it.

"…no…no no no…" Rana said instantly recognizing the voice still shell shocked and starting to shake.

[_** #%$!I #%$N$% #$F#*#E^*&C$# ^T#$^ **_] multiple voices from male to female whispered in various tempos and pitches.

"…" Gendo said watching Eva-01 evade the attack and rushed to be in front of Unit-03. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. Everyone else watched in terrified silence as the purple war machine thrust the entry plug into the dark blue unit's chest.

[_**cOnTaMiNaTe $%*&(#DeFiLe #$&(#! DISSECT! #$^ #$%**_] a monstrous morbid roar sounded over the speakers and continuously dropped in pitch. The impact of the thrust was fierce enough that it penetrated Eva-03's chest. At the same time, half of the entry plug was semi-crushed and inserted.

"NO! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rana shouted in her shell shocked state as her tears continued to flow. Everyone nearby flinch hard and look at her with wide eyes.

"No…stop," Rei whispered seeing half of the smashed entry plug in the dark blue unit's chest. An overwhelm rush of emotions overtook her as her whole body tensed up and her mind raced.

"stop…stop! STOP! **STOP!**" Rei shouted watching as the purple unit emit a deep sinister chuckle. Asuka blinked in surprise from the First Child's outburst, but didn't move. Her whole body shook as she was still trying to process what was going on.

"My god…" Kozo whispered still holding onto Yui that was still unconscious.

Bardiel grunted and projected its AT-Field quickly. Nothing happened as Unit-01 slowly stood up still hunching forward. Its arms dangled in front of it as the Eva tilted its head to the right. Everyone heard a loud gruesome crack as a deep low exhale was heard from the purple war machine. The Angel swiped its arms at the Unit quickly. Not hitting anything, it blinked seeing that Eva-01 ducked on all fours then leaped back like a monkey.

'…' Bardiel thought looking down at the dark blue Unit's chest. The entry plug was crudely inserted; however, it was semi-smashed in. Oddly, there was no puncture in the capsule meaning all the fluid inside was still contained. By the time the Angel looked up, Eva-01 did a rushing side kick into its chest. The force and power behind the attacked gave it whiplash as it flew fast backwards toward a nearby mountain side. As if everyone watching gained micro-vision, they saw where the kick was placed.

"**NO! SHINJI!**" Rana screamed watching the entry plug get crudely compacted into the other unit's chest from the force of the kick.

"…!?" Anayami said seeing the entry plug become shattered inside the Angel's chest.

Something inside of her started surfacing rapidly. It was not a warm sensation. It was more savage. Primal. An emotion that caused her to shake and her face to become enraged. Her heart burned as hot coal inside her chest making her body clench in rage. Slightly looking up, Eva-01 stood up and tilted its head sideways. It slowly turned and looked directly at her. Seeing its evil grinning caused a ping to go through her head.

'_Control yourself child!'_ the First Child's other self stated firmly to her.

'…I…I…' Rei thought feeling her head in a rip tide of emotions that boiled her over.

'YOU WILL CEASE THIS TRIVIAL EMOTIONAL SPAT CHILD!'

'**I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!**' the female pilot mental roared in her head as her eyes started to glow a little. Without warning or listening to orders, Eva-00 exploded forward. Each running step caused mild upheaval of earth underneath its feet. The Unit was heading toward the purple war machine blindly fast taking the NERV crew and the Second Child by surprised.

"Pilot Ayanami! Cease pursuit of Unit-01! Disable Unit-03!" Gendo barked having calmed down a little. Unit-00 fiercely engaged in combat with Unit-01. The purple unit evaded all the attacks that the First Child was throwing. However each attack the blue haired pilot did, they started to become faster and more precise. Feeling slightly irritated that she was not responding to him, the Commander input a command. A comm-link window opened on the main screen that showed the cockpit of Unit-00.

"…!?" Gendo said feeling his mouth part while hearing gasps and surprises from below.

The NERV crew saw the First Child's expression was beyond angry. She showed her clenched teeth as she relentless continued her attack. Everyone cringed when Ayanami threw a swift right hook that collided with Eva-01's shoulder. A loud boom was heard on impact and sent the purple unit sliding backward a couple hundred feet. When it slid to a stop, the crew heard only the First Child breathing harshly through her teeth. Unit-01 slowly stood up and hunched forward again. It continued to give its evil grin.

"…" Rei said breathing heavy and at a quick pace. Feeling something digging into her mind, she grinded her teeth. An immense impulse came to her as she was in no state to control herself. Rei let out a blood chilling scream that shell shocked everyone watching and listening. Eva-00's body shook with its hands curling into murderous fists as it couldn't emit a roar with its mouth guard. Suddenly, it sprinted after the Unit-01 faster than it was before.

Asuka watched the stoic female pilot explode with emotion and action. It looked like all the anger and frustration that the albino pilot balled inside burst in an instant. Hearing the Commander's order to disable Unit-03, she looked back at the purple unit.

'How did that happen?' Asuka thought staring lost in thought.

'I don't understand…this…this has to be one of his mind tricks of some kind,' she thought shallow and with a downcast face. 'It is…isn't it?'

"…you…idiot," the redhead whispered feeling numb and her mouth quivering.

Almost lost in her thoughts, the sound of someone sobbing caught her attention. Looking up at the comm-link to the command center, Rana could be seen. The shell shock sorrow and painful look on her face triggered a memory. Blinking and turning toward Unit-01, it evaded Rei's savage onslaught. Seeing the purple unit leap far back away and sliding to a halt, it suddenly tilted its head toward Asuka's direction. The private comm-link from before came on with only audio and static.

[_**ENJOYING #$ %^HER #%$ %^SUFFERING!#$^ #^DOLLY?**_] a low and deep voice whispered from it cut in and out of static.

"…" Asuka said feeling her whole body tensing up. Memories from the past and younger self flooded her mind. As much as she wanted to resist seeing them, they played through her mind. The emotional and psychological response from them was pushing her buttons quickly. The last word echoed in her mind in which rapid images of a redhead doll being held in a female adult's arms. Seeing the imagery again and again repetitively, the significance made the Second Child clench her teeth in anger. Glaring at Eva-01 and gripping her controls intensely, the evil grin sent her over the edge.

"I'M NOT A DOLL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she roared.

Unit-02 sprinted just as fast as Unit-00 did and fiercely collided with Unit-01. The purple Eva quickly threw the red one off of it. Recovering her Unit, she slid on the ground going backwards. Baring teeth and looking back, Unit-01 engaged with the cyclopes war machine in powerful hand-to-hand combat.

"I'm not done with you!" the Second Child shouted gripping the ground and propelling herself into a quicker sprint than before.

Finding an opening, she swiftly shoulder rushed into Unit-01. Colliding with it hard and throwing it off balance, Ayanami reacted fast. Gritting her teeth harder and lunging forward, she dropped kicked the back of the purple war machine hard. The NERV crew cringed from hearing the loud sound of the blow and watching Eva-01 get launched several hundreds of feet forward. It recovered in mid air to land on both feet. Sliding to a stop, the power cable connector was smashed and had fallen off its back.

"Power cable disabled from Unit-01. Five minute emergency power engaged!" Maya stated. Everyone else watching the main screen did not see that both female Eva pilots' synchronization levels were higher than normal. The crew watched as the purple Eva slowly turned around as both Unit-00 and Unit-02 had already sprinted halfway the distance.

[…] the evil clone said feeling his face grin to impossible lengths. Emitting a rapidly crescendos of noise, the pitch kept getting higher and higher to piercing. When it went above the human hearing range, Eva-01's white glowing eyes turned crimson. Just as they changed color, both incoming units collided and combated with the purple war machine again.


	83. Transcendence

Chapter 83: Transcendence

Inside Unit-03, Bardiel moved the unit around. Feeling that it was still in one piece from impacting with the mountain, it slowly got the war machine to stand again. Looking at the fierce combat of the other Evas, it decided to ignore them. Turning toward the direction of where the NERV base would be, it felt it needed to go underground to get there. Walking down the mountain side, the Angel refocused on its purpose. When it reached the bottom and stepped onto the flatland, it felt something had entered the dark blue unit's chest. Looking down, there was a smashed-inserted entry-plug.

'…?' Bardiel thought feeling something was there. '…strange…part of the lilim's mind and essence are there…I do not understand.'

Pausing on doing its purpose, it became curious on capturing what was there. Flesh and organic growth swarmed over the crushed entry-plug and enclosed it. Bubbling flesh covered over the open wound then hardened shortly after giving the appearance that it had healed over. Penetrating and absorbing the capsule, the Angel collected the essence of the lilim's body, spirit, and mind. It had tried to absorb both the other human that still had its physical body; however, the soul inside the dark blue Eva protected him and itself with much vigor. Leaving them be for the time being, it finished with collecting and absorbing. Changing its focus back, it took another step forward when something rushed viciously into its mind's eye.

'…what…is…this?' Bardiel thought seeing memories flood it's conscious and spread through its mindscape like wildfire.

It was seeing a series of savage images, thoughts, and feelings that brutishly invaded its mind. The Angel shivered from seeing nothing but an endless sea of lilim suffering and atrocity. Despite being in control and immune to any sort of memories, it was feeling sensations that made it feel uncomfortable and start to become apprehensive. Deciding that enough was seen and a need to take control again, it picked an environment to converse and overtake the new lilim soul. Using a memory from the individual, it shifted its view and mental environment.

Upon opening its mind's eye, it saw that the environment had been established. It was in an empty train car that was riding to an unknown destination. Looking up and across from where the Angel's figure was sitting, it saw a dark outline of a male teenage lilim laying flat on the bench seat. Bardiel saw the male slowly fill in with color. Blinking, the Angel gave the individual its free will for the time being.

'…' Shinji thought slowly being able to open his eyes a little. Looking around at where he was, a feeling of an outer body experience registered in his mind. Remember the last thing that happened, it was both deathly painful and strangely liberating. Sensing an intense figure near him, the Third Child slowly sat up while closing his eyes. Turning toward the dark silhouette and sitting straight, he opened his eyes slowly with a stoic expression.

'…!?' Bardiel thought in surprise seeing black and red eyes stare back. It made a slight confirmation that this particular lilim was the one making it feel these sensations.

'…H…e…l…l…o…s…i…r…' the male pilot thought staring.

'_You are a lilim of suffering…agony…pain…torture…broken…dead.'_

'You must be…the Angel I p-p-p $#% #presume?'

'…_?' _the Angel thought blinking and watching small glitches occur on the lilim's mouth. For some strange reason, the flinching images made it feel on edge.

'_Yes…who…are you?'_

'A human.'

'_A__ lilim,' _Bardiel stated noticing that the boy hadn't blinked and was still staring directly at it. Something about the black-red eyes felt wrong and ominous. It also started to notice that the environment started to move when it was not focusing on it.

'Is there something-somethi-somet-som-so-ssssssssssss#$^ #$^' the boy's soul voiced before glitching more and more. '…I can do for you s-s-s-s-s-s-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr?'

'_Enough of this trivialness'_ the Angel voiced then leaned forward. '_Become one with me.'_

'If ordered to do so sir, then I shall,' Shinji thought blinking slowly.

'_I can end this sea of suffering,'_ Bardiel stated with a small evil smile. '_Release yourself.'_

'If ord #$%^ ered to do so then I w-w-w-w-w-w-w-will comply #$^ ##' the boy thought as the last word ended with a high piercing squeak of static and noise.

'Are we not c…o…m…b…i…n…e…d…as one already?'

'…' Bardiel voiced seeing that the train car environment was starting to bend on itself back and forth. Feeling that its position was not safe, it instantly moved to be standing near one of the sliding doors. Looking back at where it was, something was morphing the material and slowly spreading. It gave the impression that something was infecting the environment. Ignoring it and the eerie feeling from it, the Angel figure turned to the lilim. Only its black-red eyes moved to where it was standing while continuing to face where it sat last.

'_Your body and mind are mine; however, your soul has not. Stop resisting.'_

'…' the Third Child said tilting his head away from the Angel. A sickening pop was heard from its neck making the Angel confused at what kind of gesture it meant.

'_Resisting is futile lilim. I am an Angel. Superior to your inferior kind. You cannot overtake me,' _Bardiel voiced neutrally.

The environment around him slowly started to expand outward as various objects and things started coming into existence. Not sure what was happening, it saw the boy slowly stand up and blink slowly. Instead of putting its head back straight, the human soul turned to the Angel and started walking slowly toward it. Bardiel watched as the individual moved closer to it till being toe-to-toe. A sense of uneasiness and dread washed over it seeing the teen boy this close. Without warning, a hand from the male pilot clasped over its mouth and jaw area. The Angel flinched in surprise feeling the murderous grip strength of the lilim spirit's hand.

' #$^you#$^ ^sssssaaaaawwwwww #$ $%&my #$% $%& m…e…m…o…r…i…e…s…' the Third Child stated in his mind slowly and looking very intently at the silhouette's blank face.

'_Becoming one causes all memories to be shared,' _Bardiel stated trying to get out of the grip hold of the lilim. The hand clenching its face was getting more and more eerie the longer the hold. About to speak, the Angel's mind vision went static for a second. The environment changed and looked darker, run down, and had a faint smell of metal.

'…_**you…cause…memories…appear…you…tormentor?**_' the boy asked with vileness in its stoic expression.

'_No…I am an Angel…I offer transcendence…your suffering will cease-' _Bardiel thought when an icy cold chill emitted from the lilim's hand. Sporadic images of memories played over the Angel's mental eye. Certain ones had various devices used in which each had different amounts of suffering tied to it.

'…' Shinji thought as his eyes opened wide and glowed with an eerie sheen at the Angel silhouette. Bardiel felt a good amount of fear arise quickly in the environment and in the presence of the lilim. Deciding to keep the human soul here, the Angel vanished from the mental environment. Returning back to controlling Eva-03, it saw that the other units were still fighting each other. About to force the dark blue machine to move, a soft buzz sound was heard.

'…?' the Angel thought hearing the sound.

Not seeing or thinking of it as a threat, it went back to controlling the Eva. An ice cold hand grabbed its essence making it flinch stiff. Sounds of swimming were heard behind Bardiel; however, it was coming from all directions and getting closer. The feeling of dread and fright slowly increased as the swimming sounds were getting closer. About to destroy the lilim soul floating in its mindscape, the freezing hand yanked it backwards viciously. Unable to resist in time, the Angel got pulled back and down. A series of screams high and low started going off and getting louder and louder. As the Angel went down, it started see the white mindscape morphing into something else.

As if spiraling down a sea of memories, Bardiel shook with fear as the memories of the lilim's soul played everything over and over again relentlessly. Every thought, every physical sensation, every emotional turmoil, and every psychological destruction of the individual's mind repeated. What pushed the Angel's mind to the edge were all the schizophrenic images and false realities that alter its perception of what was real. Everywhere Bardiel turned and looked; various things and figures would torment and psychologically abuse it.

'BEGONE!' the Angel command loudly. However, the memories and alterations did not disappear. It seemed that they were continuously growing and making the environment beyond stable. Not able to control its surrounds, Bardiel kept getting flooded with the chaotic images and false sensations that absorbed all of its senses.

'…_stop…stop this!…NO…I SAID STOP…STOP THIS!' _the Angel thought both irritated and panicking; however, it didn't stop the chaotic mental bombardment.

It tried again and again to be heard over all the evil giggles, laughing voices, screams, and various voices that made it feel worthless. The psychedelic hell started to magnify to unbearable limits as the Angel tried to shut everything out. No matter how hard Bardiel attempted to clear its mindscape, the chaos remained and continued to become even more vivid and surreal. Losing its grip with itself and to relieve itself from this pain, it tried to self-destruct.

'…!?' the Angel said with a gasp feeling another ice cold hand murderously grab its figure. Without warning or mercy, the two hands began to pull the silhouette apart. In a lurching movement, the Angel's figure was pulled apart viciously. Gore and blood spread out everywhere as its body floated in the mindscape. In a matter of moments, the chaotic imagery was overtaken and covered with a haunting hue of crimson. A few seconds went by with the void being completely still. Suddenly, two black-red eyes appeared in the red void. Floating and looking around, it's spotted a faint white light far away. Blinking, the eyes slowly swam towards it.

"Four minutes of emergency power remaining for Unit-01!" Maya stated from her monitor.

Back at the NERV base, the crew was staring at Unit-01. The dummy plug system was defending and fending off attacks from both Eva-00 and Eva-02. Makoto was watching the Evas battle each other when an alert stopped flashing. Blinking, he adjusted his glasses and looked down.

"Huh?" he said looking at his monitor. The blue alert for an Angel had stopped. There was no presence of an Angel out where the Evas were.

"D-Dr. Akagi!" he called with confusion as he typed on the monitor panel.

"What is it?"

"Code Blue has been canceled. I'm not getting an Angel signal anymore."

"What?!" the head scientist stated walking over to his monitor to see in fact that there was no Angel readings amongst the Evas.

'…how…did the Fourth Child have something to do with it?' Ritsuko thought though doubted it was possible.

"Maya, are you able to bring up the cockpit view of Eva-03?"

"Cockpit view…is enabled. Bring it up on the main screen," the bridge monitor stated typing a few commands. On the main screen, the cockpit view of Eva-03 came into view on a window. It showed Toji to be unconscious and unharmed. Nothing looked out of the ordinary inside.

"How is the pilot?"

"Readings are stable despite being unconscious," Maya stated then turned to the head scientist. "Did the Angel inside Eva-03 go dormant?"

"Possibly. This is a new type of Angel in which it infected the unit prior to getting here. We would have to analyze it to find out how."

"Wouldn't that pose a great risk capturing it and bringing it here?"

"Without knowing that the Angel inside is dead or not, bringing the unit in would be a grave risk," Ritsuko stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Three minutes of emergency power remaining for Unit-01!"

'What the…' Shigeru stated seeing something on his monitor that caused mild bewilderment.

"Eva-03…is trying to open a comm-link?"

"The Unit is!? But the pilot is knocked out." Makoto stated in surprise.

"Put it through," Ritsuko stated walking toward the monitor. Shigeru nodded and punched in the commands. Opening a comm-link window on the main screen, it was open to all the Evas as well as the command center. Only low volume static and noises emitted from the window.

"Strange…it is on a different frequency," the bridge monitor tech stated and began rapidly inputting commands. Suddenly there was another wave of static and white noise. It was coming from the comm-link with Eva-01.

"What's going on?" Gendo stated out loud feeling tense from hearing the comm-link with Unit-01 go static.

"Both Eva-01 and Eva-03 communication frequencies are being altered by the units themselves. Attempting to calibrate and trace," Shigeru stated out loud as he continued to track.

"They are," Ritsuko stated with a wave of bewilderment and looking back at the main screen. The dark blue unit slowly turned its attention toward the other Evas that were continued to fight the purple unit.

"Both communicating with each other?" she said.

"Private comm-link established with both Unit-01 and Unit-03! I can't track the frequency…it keeps changing!" Shigeru stated in frustration. In the cockpit of the dark blue war machine, a window populated showing nothing but darkness. It was to Eva-01.

[…I-I-I-I…am…rea-rea-rea-ready] a bloody text formed on the screen.

[_**…heeeeeeeeeeeeee…**_] the evil clone sent a bloody text back.

Rei and Asuka saw the purple unit suddenly expand its AT-Field tenfold rapidly. Putting theirs up, the incoming expanding energy barrier was stronger than theirs and pushed both back a few hundred feet. Feeling that something had changed, both Eva pilots noticed that the American Eva was standing straight and looking at them in the distance. Turning their attention back to the purple unit, it stood straight and slowly turned around. Everyone saw that both units were staring at each other.

"Hey! What's going on?" Asuka stated out loud still giving dagger eyes at the purple unit.

[I'm not sure. Code Blue has been disabled] Ritsuko stated over the comm-link.

"Ehh!?" the redhead said blinking. "Isn't Eva-03 an Angel?!"

"…" Rei said still glaring at Eva-01. Establishing a private comm-link with Eva-03, she saw that only the unconscious Fourth Child was in the cockpit. Asuka saw the same thing and looked confused.

[_**…aha…AhA…AHAHAHAHA…HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEEEEEEEEEE…**_] a bloody text dripped profusely on the communication window in Eva-03 with Unit-01 only.

"Two minutes left for Unit-01's emergency batteries!" Makoto stated out loud.

[_** #$% #ENDULGE#$^ #%&ME #$^ #%**_]

The purple unit suddenly dashed toward Unit-03 quickly that was standing still. Responding, the dark blue Eva mad dashed at Unit-01. When both got into close proximity of each other, their AT fields clashed with fiery intensity. Both war machines were pushing their hands forward to project their protective energy barrier. Hearing deep and lethargic low chuckle from one unit, the other said nothing. Everyone watched as the fields began to grow in size and height. In a matter of 30 seconds, the clashing of barriers was sending orange electricity far and wide growing to the size of two football fields.

[_**MMMMOOORRREEEEE…MORE-MORE-MORE-MOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!**_]

[…]

All the sudden, Unit-03's eye glowed hauntingly white and its mouth parted. It bellowed a deep raged roar that shook the speakers in the comm-links. Both Eva's AT fields dispersed like shattered glass instantly and sent both Evas backwards. Sliding to halt, both pushed off the ground and sprinted uncannily faster toward each other. Upon colliding, the two units commenced hand combat at a faster rate than what Ayanami and Asuka were battling at.

For 30 seconds, both Evas savagely punched, kicked, smashed, and threw each other. The NERV crew became entranced from the fight feeling it being viciously brutal. Each hit caused the earth underneath their feet to give, massive divots to form, or explosions from the shockwave impact of the blows. The view of the cockpit for Unit-03 showed that the sheer power behind the impacts was thrashing the unconscious Fourth Child around in his seat. It didn't take long for both units to look more and more wrecked as neither stopped their assault on each other.

"One minute of emergency energy supply remaining for Unit-01!" Makoto stated out loud still locked on the battle.

A sinister and barely audible low cackle came over the loud speakers as the purple war machine broke away and jumped high into the air. Spreading its arms out and pointing both feet down, massive amounts of orange electricity exploded from its back. Crudely made sharp wings formed causing the unit to levitate in the air. Taking one of its arms and raising it to the sky, orange electricity was produced out of its palm. The lightening sparks formed into an energy copy of the Spear of Longinus. Eva-01 grinned wildly looking down at Unit-03 with its head tilted at an angle at one side. A wave of shock emitted from the NERV bridge crew.

"What on earth?" Fuyutsuki stated with a shocked expression and also seeing Gendo looked surprised as well.

Everyone in the command center was at a loss from what they were seeing. About to throw the spear down, a dark halo formed above the head of the Unit-03. At the same time, the ground underneath the Eva became black and the unit started to fall quickly in it. Releasing an seductive grunt, the purple unit threw the spear with tremendous speed at the dark blue Eva. Unit-03 vanished in the dark void prior to the energy spear hitting the ground. Upon contact, a massive explosion was produced throwing earth and electricity far and wide. It was as if an N2 mine was dropped.

"30 seconds remaining!" Makoto stated quickly looking back at his monitor.

"…where…where is the other unit?!" Ritsuko asked witnessing the destructive power. She was equally fascinated and afraid at the new abilities that the Evas were showing. The frightful intriguing part was how the dummy plug system seemed to unlock the new abilities.

[_**yEsYeSYESYESYESYESYYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!]**_ the dark clone screeched so loud in the mind of Unit-01 that its head started to shake hard. Bringing in the purple war machine's limbs to form a crouching ball, the crude and sharp orange electric wings started growing longer and more savage. When the mass of the wings became the size of a four story mansion, religious symbols could be seen on the wings. Feeling its limit, Eva-01 quickly expanded its limbs outward. It materialized dozens of energy forms of Spear of Longinus around itself.

"10 seconds remaining!"

"This is the power of the Evas?!" Asuka stated out loud looking at the massive amount of energy being emitted.

'Where is Unit-03?' Rei thought to herself only looking angry at the purple unit and staying her ground.

"…" Gendo said gripping his hands into fists. Kozo was sweating while feeling Yui beginning to stir awake.

All the sudden, the loud speakers cut out and then it emitted someone hyperventilating. The comm-link to Unit-01 started to crack until the rapid breathing changed to an evil giggle. It continued to grow in volume and depth to a full out monstrous distorted cackle. The vileness that came from the laughter kept getting louder and louder. On the screen, Eva-01's head was seen laughing to the sky being in synch with the sounds of laughing from the speakers.

"5 seconds remaining!" Makoto said when a large black halo appeared behind the purple war machine.

"…4…" Unit-03 slowly came out of the black halo.

"…3…" Unit-03 swiftly gripped the sides of Unit-01's head.

"…2…" A loud, gruesome blood popping snap sounded on the comm-links as the purple war machine's head rotated past 180 degrees.

"…1…" Like shattered glass, all the orange electricity from Eva-01 disintegrated along with the energy formed spears.

"Emergency batteries for Unit-01 are depleted! Unit is shutting down," Makoto stated still holding his breath in tension and fear.

The crew saw the glowing red eyes of the purple unit dim to black. Its limbs slumped down as it fell to the ground. Impacting the ground like a lifeless doll, it made a small crater in the earth. Unit-03 dropped to the ground and landed on its feet. The dark halo above its head followed and dispersed once on the ground. Looking down at the purple unit, the dark blue war machine stared at it for a little then its eyes went dark.

"Eva-03 has shutdown," Maya stated.

"Begin sending recovery teams to retrieve both units. Pilots, return to base. Dr. Akagi, run tests on all pilots and the Evas for possible contamination. I want a full report of the results," Gendo stated in a calm tone.

"Yes Commander," she said turning around and looking up.

"Everyone else, begin recovery phase," he stated then turned to see Yui recovering slowly but looked weak.

"Kozo, help me get Yui to the medical facility."

"Sure."

While recovering all the units were in progress, another recovery team had already been dispatched to the second testing facility. Once getting to the destroyed area, the group recovered many survivors including Misato. Escaping the explosion with a few bruises and a sprained arm, she was able to walk around. One of the communication staff from the recovery team handed her a wireless phone stating it was from Dr. Akagi.

"H-Hey Rits," she stated looking at her other arm being put into a sling.

[Misato!…thank god you are alright.]

"Yeah, but I am not doing so hot. What happened? After the synch-test, everything went white."

[Eva-03 was infected with an Angel and attacked the facility.]

"W-wait! What?! How?!"

[I don't know the details. From what we saw, the Angel was a microscopic organism that entered the Unit. Probably got infected when it was being transported.]

"All the Angels so far have been towering and massive. How can the core be that small on a microscopic level?"

[Again, I don't know how. We will be running tests on the unit.]

"The kids were able to defeat it?!"

[…not exactly…]

"W-What do you mean? Are they okay?"

[…it is rather difficult to explain…once you are able to leave there, I will show you the video from the battle] Ritsuko said with a hollow tone.

"Hey Rits…everyone is alright? Right?"

[I will show you when you get here. See you.]

'Something did happen,' Misato thought feeling a sharp pull in her stomach.

Upon reaching NERV HQ, the Major was told that Dr. Akagi and pilots were in the control room of the Eva cages. Once she got there, the atmosphere was depressing and sorrowful. Rana was still crying in Asuka's chest as the female pilot was trying to comfort her. At the same time, the redhead was holding back from her eyes watering too much. Rei had tears falling freely down her cheeks as she had a downcast head. Ritsuko looked like she had shed tears and was forcing herself to not cry more. The makeup under her eyes had come off.

"H-Hey…what's going on? Rits…where…where is Shinji?" Misato asked feeling her heart starting to ache.

"He…didn't make it," Ritsuko said quietly and started typing on a monitor.

"…what…" the major said in a whisper and saw her friend pull up a video of the Angel battle. It was a view of the main monitor in the command center. When the cockpit view of the Third Child came, the event occurred. Just as brutal as it was the first time, Rei made sounds of gripping herself tighter and crying more silently. Rana held onto the Second Child more making choking sobs as the redhead continued to hold back her emotions though grimaced.

"…what…what…how…no…" Misato said in shell-shock as tears came down freely.

When the video continued with the dummy system being engaged, the "dagger" scene came. Ritsuko grimaced and clenched her hands into fists. Misato could only stare with eyes widen in horror. She brought a hand to her mouth and one on her heart. The blood pumping organ felt so painful with each beat. It felt like it was being torn in a more savaged way. After the video stopped, Ritsuko put her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"The Fourth Child has been recovered with only mild trauma and bruises. The capsule for Unit-01 is crudely inserted into Unit-03; however, all the contents in it had leaked out and been crushed. Even if we tried to revive the pilot with microbiologic regeneration through the Eva, there isn't enough material or DNA left to use in the capsule. Both Unit-01 and Unit-03 will be undergoing repairs and tests to figure out what happened. All units will also go through screenings to make sure there isn't any other Angel material or microorganism inside them."

"Hey…Rits…there has to be some way…right?" Misato said weakly not wanting to believe what she saw.

"There is nothing we can do," she said and walked away with a downcast head.

With all the Evas in the cage, only Unit-01 had its head slumped down. Cables and pulleys were being used to get the head to look straight. When it was stable and locked in position, the expression the unit had was still grinning. The evil clone inside the unit couldn't stop grinning either. Digging into itself, the sensations experienced was beyond overwhelming and exhilarating. Despite the unit being powered down, it knew that the other units were in the same cage area. Clicking all of its teeth at random times, it tried various ways to communicate. One of the methods it used got a response.

[_**Are you there…my seed?**_**] **the evil clone whispered barely able to control its contorted sensations as it clenched some of its teeth together immensely hard.

[…y… #$^ #$%#$…e…s-s-s-s-s…ssssss #%#$%#i-i-i-i-i-i…] a faint thought came to its mind.

[…] it said grinning and stretching its mouths to impossible lengths in the subconscious landscape of the purple unit. Though it had a formless presence and in chains and shackles, the evil clone dug deeper into itself.

[_**hehehe…haha…aha…AHA…HAHAHA…HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_] it shouted and continue its uncontrollable laughter as the pitch slowly went lower and lower. The volume inside the subconscious captivity of Eva-01 became deafening loud and numbing. The Eva captor groaned from the vibrations that made it wince. Looking up at the demented soul, it gazed back at it with glowing dark magenta eyes.

[_**CAN YOU FEEL IT!? THE RAW SENSATIONS! THE INFECTION! THE CONTAMINATION! DEFILING AND OVERTAKING!**_] it shouted at the captor with monstrous tone and malice.

[_**LET'S RELIVE…THE MEMORIES OF CREATION…THE ACTIVITIES OF ENLIGHTENMENT…TOGETHER, WE'LL EXPERIENCE THE PAIN…THE AGUISH…THE SUFFERING…THE VILENESS-THE DREAD-THE FEAR #$^ TERROR ^#$^HORROR ^#$ DEATH#$^ $#AGAIN…AND AGAIN…AND AGAIN…AGAINAAAGGGGGAAAAAIIIIINNNNNN#$^ #$% **_] the evil clone viciously shouted and exploded itself. Tentacles, gore, visions, memories, sensations, and images were sent everywhere the Eva captor could see. It was as if the entire subconscious space became an ocean of crimson.

[_**WE SHALL CONTINUE TILL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO HOLD ONTO! THE ACT OF DYING AND BEING BORN WILL BECOME NOTHING MORE THAN A CONSTANT! #$! $^IHAVESOMUCHTOSHOWYOU!**_] the dark soul raged into a high pitch Banshee scream as chaos erupted.

[…] Eva-03 stated as it continued looking like a statue. Hearing a faint noise and recognizing who it was, the soul of the Third Child turned around in the pitch black darkness. Not hearing any sound, the feeling of moving around was present. Tracing where the noises were coming from, one was frantically moving around. Feeling as if in a pool of thick liquid, he began to slowly floating toward the sound.


	84. Recovering

Chapter 84: Recovering

After recovering all the units, the pilots were sent home. Misato drove the three female teenagers back to the apartment complex. Not much was said between them as each had a variation of looking hurt and drained. It made the Major feel depressed seeing how they never changed their expressions throughout the drive. Eventually reaching the apartment complex and parking the car, the group walked with semi-downcast faces. Going up the elevator to their floor, they headed toward their apartments. As the group reached Misato's entrance, Rana slowly turned to her apartment and began walking away.

"Hey Rana," the Major said stopping her and putting hands on her shoulders.

"…" the female twin said not turning around or lifting her downcast head. She felt Misato gently turned her around and lift her chin up a little. Bending down a little to become eye level with her, Misato could see that her eyes were still red from crying so much. The suffering on her face was making the lavender haired woman's heart ache.

"Listen," Misato said cupping her face. "I won't force you…but you can stay with us for the time being."

"…the time being?" Rana asked with a sniffle.

"Until you…we can recover. I know it will be hard. But just know that you have me, Asuka, Rei, and Ritsuko. We all will support and take care of you. You aren't alone here. You don't have to suffer alone."

"…" the female twin said sniffing again and slowly nodded her head. Misato watched as she slowly came closer and hugged her. Feeling a small smile come onto her face, the Major hugged her back. Strangely, she had a pseudo sensation of actually holding onto the Third Child. Shaking her head and rubbing Rana's back, she whispered to her about going into the apartment. Feeling the twin nod, all four entered their home.

The rest of the evening was filled with mostly silence. No one had an appetite. Misato did drink a beer, but was having a hard time finishing it. She didn't know if it was due to not being in the mood or the fear of one of her younger roommates would take drastic measures into their own hands. Deciding that it was more likely the latter, she just stuck with one beer and kept an eye out at them.

After sometime had passed, the Major decided to check on them. Rana was seen lying on the couch and had fallen asleep. Understanding that from how emotionally distraught she became and the aspect of seeing her other half die, she would be the most exhausted from the others. Fetching a blanket, Misato gently laid it over the twin. Looking at Rana, she could see that her face was slowly becoming tense. Placing a hand on her head and gently petting, the Major saw that she was slowly relaxing. Stopping and moving away without much noise, she headed toward the next roommate.

Going to Asuka's room, she gently knocked on her door. Hearing no reply, Misato quietly slid her door open a bit. The redhead was lying on her side on the bed facing away from the door. She couldn't tell if the Second Child was sleeping or not. Thinking about what Asuka's expression and behavior was during the battle and afterwards, she held an unreadable face. It almost seemed that the redhead had shut down inside and was masking her emotions. Thinking about what to do, Misato decided that she needed to offer something to her.

"Asuka," she said softly through the doorway. "I am going to check on the others and then go to bed in a bit. If you don't feel like sleeping alone, you can sleep with me."

Hearing no reply, Misato assumed that she was sleeping. At the same time, a feeling of rejection came hearing no reply or even a glance. Looking at the ground, the Major frowned a little from feeling inadequate. Sighing through her nose quietly, she quietly closed the sliding door. Turning around and seeing the last person to check, she quietly walked to the other side of the living room. Standing in front of the First Child's door, Misato thought about how Rei behaved.

'After her outburst during the Angel battle,' she thought pressing her lips together. 'She went away for a little bit in the base. When she came back, Ayanami looked more in pain and lost…maybe if I let her know that she can talk to me, it will give her something to think about.'

About to knock on the First Child's door, the Major noticed that the door was opened a little. Putting her ear next to the gap, there was no sound coming from the room. Not even breathing.

"Rei?" she asked softly and opened the door a little more. Poking her head through and looking around in the room, the First Child could not be found. Walking in to see if anything had been taken or turned, it looked like everything was in place. Exiting and quietly looking at all the rooms, there was no sign of the blue haired teen.

'There is only two other places that she could be right now,' Misato thought looking down at Rana. 'Unless she took the keycard while Rana slept…no…she would have to be out there.'

Walking quietly to the hallway next to the kitchen, it led to the balcony area. Reaching the door, it was closed. Putting her ear next to it, she could her faint muffling sounds. Looking through the window, the First Child was sitting in a chair with her knees up to her chest. Pressing her lips together holding onto the door handle, the Major slowly and quietly opened it a tad. The muffling sounds were now audible hearing Rei quietly crying to herself.

"…" Misato said feeling sad seeing and hearing her. Ayanami was hugging her thighs and had her head looking up toward the evening sky. The sad expression on her face had tears falling down her face. Seeing her mouth move as if she said something, her face became more broken as she clenched her teeth. Placing her forehead on her knees, she tightened her hold as more tears came out.

'She hasn't experienced the lost of losing someone you care about…and knowing they can never come back,' the Major thought remembering the time in Antarctica with her father. With the memory and seeing the teen in sorrow, she felt her chest cringe harder with emotion. Feeling the need to help her, Misato tried to muster the strength to go to her. Looking down at the door handle again, she reached out to it.

"…?" she said stopping feeling something small drop on her hand. Her vision started to become slightly blurry.

'No,' she thought wiping her eyes. 'I got to be strong for them. I can't break down now. I know how to take a loss…I've done it alone before.'

Taking a short breath in and out, she tried to grab the handle again. Grasping it, she heard the First Child's soft, quiet voice calling out for him and asking him to help her stop the emotions and sensations that won't go away. The more the teen repeated herself; the quiet sobbing chokes would become more frequent. After the third repeat, Rei couldn't say anything as she wept and clenched her teeth.

"…" Misato said closing her eyes and pressing her lips together.

Feeling her own anguish building, she carefully walked away from the door and down the hallway. Using her hand on the wall to guide her back, she took short harsh breaths. Entering the living room, she wiped her eyes again and tried to calm down a little. Hearing another sound, she opened up her eyes and looked at the couch. Rana had balled up in the blanket and had new tears coming from her eyes. In her sleep, she was calling out for him softly with a painful expression on her face. Tears were flowing down her face and dropping onto the couch.

"…" the Major said feeling her lips quiver and her chest tighten quickly.

Deciding she couldn't deal with the atmosphere and pent up emotions, she headed into the kitchen. Pen-Pen was sitting up against his mini-fridge with a beer when he saw his owner walking in. Turning his head towards her and seeing her face, he blinked a couple of times. Seeing her take out an arm full of beer cans, a nervous sweat drop came down his head. Seeing her leave the kitchen area, he went back to his drink feeling blue for some reason.

Walking to her room with her stash, Misato entered and closed the door. Placing them down on the ground, she immediately cracked one open and downed it. Knowing that it took a bit before she could get buzzed, she started working on the second can quickly. Slowly sitting onto the floor, she sat staring at her beer stash and the futon that was nearby. Despite slowly feeling the alcohol kick in from not eating anything, thinking about what happened earlier in the day started to get to her. Grabbing a 3rd beer can, her vision started to get blurry again.

Sniffling and using her hands to wipe her eyes, she opened the beer can. Not getting much into it, her mind started to feel numb. Feeling relieved that she didn't breakdown, she took her drink and crawled to a wall. Sitting up against it with her back to the wall, she blinked lethargically at the floor. Old memories surfaced in which she felt emotion, but didn't react to them. Bringing her knees up and leaning her head back, she tried to the think of something less depressing. Sleep slowly started to overtake her as her head bobbed down. Sliding to the ground, she remembered before falling asleep that she was in the midst of crying a little.

Waking up the next morning, Misato felt achy and knew that she had a hangover. Crawling on the floor a little, her hand hit something that clanged a little. Looking up and squinting in the dark, it was one of the empty beer cans. Blinking lethargically and giving a nonchalant frown, she continued toward the door. Sliding it open and proceeding forward, strength slowly came to her to stand on her feet. Walking into the living room, it was quiet. Seeing that it was still a bit dark, she looked at the digital clock on the landline phone.

'…too early…' she thought blinking at the time then turned around. Moving toward the dining table and slowly moving a chair out, she sat down slowly. Staring at the table, if she put her head down then she would fall back to sleep. About to do that, pressure was felt in her head.

"…ugh…" Misato said to no one feeling the hangover.

'At least the hangover is overtaking the emotions…for now,' she thought getting up and heading toward the kitchen to get something to drink. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, she headed back to the dining table. Sitting down and slowly drinking it, her hangover still made her feel achy. All the sudden, a thought came to her that made her frown.

"…" Misato said remembering the conference call briefing with the Commander yesterday evening. Getting into a small conference room with a monitor, the Major assembled Asuka, Rei, and Rana into the same room. Despite all the teens being in various states of emotional stress, they complied without issue. When the room phone rang, Misato answered it then put the call on the loudspeaker.

[Is everyone assembled Major?]

"Yes Commander."

[Pilots. This recent Angel attack is to be kept top secret. The incident with Eva-03, the Fourth Child, the Third Child, and the Angel are to be treated as if they did not happen or occur. Is that clear?] Gendo stated with his normal cold and stern voice.

'…what…?' Asuka thought blinking in surprise.

"…" Rana said still wrapped up in her head of the loss.

"…" Rei said feeling her head become downcast.

"Yes sir," the Major answered while clenching her hands into fists.

[Is that clear pilots?]

"Yes Commander," Ayanami stated quietly.

"…yes sir," the Second Child stated with a frown on her face.

"…yes…" the female twin said quietly.

[Very well. The three of you will go to school tomorrow. Do not acknowledge anyone that asks about what transpired today. Is that clear?]

"We understand Commander," Misato said feeling her nails dig into her skin from clenching her fists harder. Despite sounding in control, inside she felt hot under the collar.

[Good. All of you are dismissed] Gendo stated then the line cut out. About to say something under her breath, Misato saw Rana rushed to the side of the table. In one motion, she picked up a chair and swung it down at the phone station. Surprised by the uncanny strength, the female twin still held onto the chair and brought it up again. Slamming it down and busting the phone station, she let go of the chair. Rana began to sink down to her knees.

"…I…" she said shaking and feeling tears slide down her face. Her hands gripped into tight shaking fists as her head became downcast. Her voice was harsh, low, and grave.

"I…hate…him."

"…" the others said not moving and just looking down at the ground. The First Child would normally confront anyone that talked ill of the Commander. However, something had changed. From how things have progressed and how certain events occurred, there was no impulse or desire to defend him. Despite a part of her wanting to still think he was something to her, she was dealing with an emptiness that he couldn't seem to fill for her.

"…" Misato said with a large frown on her face. Blinking and looking down at the glass of water in her hand, she saw that her grip got tighter. Focusing on loosening it, she took another sip before putting the glass on the table. Feeling too achy and agitated to sleep, she got up and took a shower. Afterwards, she went to her room to change into her work clothes. Feeling semi-ready, she went into the living room. Not seeing the female twin on the couch or around, she went into the kitchen to fix some coffee.

After making a pot and pouring herself some, she walked back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV to a low volume, she waited for them to wake up. After some time, all three got up at different times. All of them had a variation of bed hair and an exhausted face, especially Rana and Rei. When everyone got ready and gathered their things, the four went down to the lobby area together.

"Got everything girls?" Misato asked the three of them.

"For the last time, yeah," Asuka said with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes," Rei said with a stoic expression.

"Yes," Rana said with a tired voice.

"Ok, good. Call me if you need anything?" the Major said breaking away from them and heading to her car in the parking garage. After walking to her car and starting it, she drove it out of the parking garage and stopped before entering the street. Looking down the sidewalk, she saw the three walking in the direction of the school. The sight of one missing member in their group made the corners of her mouth dip down a little. Blinking and softly shaking her head, she turned onto the street and headed toward NERV HQ.

In the medical facility at NERV, an Eva pilot was laying on a bed until the dream he had ended. Opening his eyes wide for a second or two, they relaxed. Staring up at a blank and unfamiliar ceiling, he blinked several times before sitting up slowly.

"Huh? Where am I?" Toji asked himself looking around. Having a rough idea where he was, he tried to recall what happened.

'I remember getting into the entry plug and starting the synchro process,' the Fourth Child thought scratching the side of his head. '…everything after that…is really hazy and blank.'

'But there was,' he continued thinking looking at his hands. 'Like someone there in that Eva…protecting me…it felt familiar for some reason…I even saw the figure in my dream too…weird.'

"…?" Toji said hearing a knocking at the room door. Blinking and looking at it, the knocking occurred again.

"Y-Yes?" he stated seeing the door open. A nurse came out and greeted him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"M-Mornin'. I'm doing fine," he said sitting up a little.

"That's good to hear. I am just going to be doing some checkups on you before the doctor gets here. Okay?"

"Y-yeah. That's fine," he said watching the nurse walk to his bedside. After doing the pre-work, she made notes on her clipboard.

"Looks like you are physically fine with mild bruising. How do you feel emotionally?"

"Emotionally?…uh…fine I guess."

"Okay…how about mentally?"

"More or less the same," the pilot stated which the nurse nodded and marked on the clipboard. Watching her place it at the end of the bed, she turned around.

"That's it for me. The doctor will be in shortly."

"O-Okay."

"Excuse me," the nurse said with a small smile and left the room.

'Man, there are some beauts here. But Misato is by far the top,' Toji thought with a smile lying back down with hands behind his head. After a few minutes, the door opened again. Sitting back up, he saw the doctor. She seemed to be similar in age towards the Major with blonde hair. Remembering where he last saw her, it took him by surprise from actually looking at her closer.

'Damn Shin-man. Ya' got a gold mine here,' he thought trying to keep a straight face. Despite the doctor looking exhausted, he saw how the woman could be a runner up to Misato looks.

"Morning Pilot Suzuhara. Do remember who I am?"

"Yeah…I remember," he said thinking and snapping his fingers together twice. "Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes. Good to know your memory is working," Ritsuko stated with a small smile. "I heard your first synchronization test didn't go so well."

"Y-yeah. I blacked out."

"I see," she said picking up the clipboard and looking through the medical papers. "No trauma?"

"No ma'am."

"Looks like you weren't physically harmed much. No emotional or mental issues that you feel or recall?"

"Mmmm…not really, no."

"That's good. Since you are up and feel alright, we are going to run tests to see if you were contaminated during the Angel attack."

"C-contaminated?!" Toji asked scared.

"Oh. I see you haven't been debriefed on what happened yet," she asked with a tired sigh.

"Is…Is everybody ok?"

"…" Ritsuko said rubbing a temple that was starting to hurt from what would happen after explaining. After explaining what transpired, the Fourth Child was sweating in shock.

"Shinji…is…d-dead?!" he asked trembling.

"When we get through the tests, Major Katsuragi will give you a full debriefing and video visual."

"…" Toji said clenching his hands into fists while staring at the bed sheets in front of him.

"If you'd like time alone before we start, that is fine. Everyone has taken what happened hard."

"…No…I'm ready…I want know what happened?"

Passing through the school gate, the two Eva pilots and female twin continued walking in silence. Rana had her head downcast the entire time while following them. Each of them was lost in their own world trying to piece together the events within the past 24 hours and answers their own questions. Rei slowly felt her head spinning from trying to find a different outcome or result with the same question. Even though some of the answers she came up with were logical, an emotional side denied it strongly making her more confused and irritated with herself.

Asuka on the other hand put up her usual attitude and expression. When people walked by that she knew, she made an effort to act like her normal self. Ayanami ignored her and continued her way to the homeroom. Rana also walked pass the redhead; however, she glanced back while continuing forward.

'How can she detach herself from what happen yesterday?' the female twin thought looking forward and walking up the steps. Seeing the First Child up ahead, she caught a glimpse of her expression. It was her normal stoic face as the blue haired teen went into the classroom. Knowing that Rei was more attached to Shinji than Asuka was, it was surprising that the First Child was able to hold her usual expression. Reaching the top of the steps, Rana stopped at the doorway and looked into the classroom.

'Maybe…maybe I can ask them how they are able to mask strong emotions,' Rana thought looking down before entering. When all three got into the classroom and sat at their desks, the Class Rep came in shortly after. Hikari saw that the usual group of four only had three. Blinking and going to her desk, she placed her stuff down. Hearing footsteps coming to her right, she saw it was her Eva pilot friend.

"Morning Hikari! How are you?" Asuka said with a bright smile.

"I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright as well," she stated then saw the freckled student glancing at the other two.

"…" Horaki said seeing a semi-lost expression on Rana's face. Rei was looking out the window with an unreadable face.

"Are they okay?"

"Oh them?" Asuka said looking at them then thinking of something quickly. "We had a girls study over last night about NERV. It went a little longer than planned and too in-depth of info."

"Oh, really?" Hikari stated seeing the redhead nod. "Must have been some serious stuff then. If it was about NERV stuff, how come you didn't include Ikari?"

"H-Him?!" the Second Child stated faltering a little. "I-It was a girls study! No boys allowed!"

"Okay, okay," the class rep said with a small smile that suddenly turned into a worried expression.

"Did something happen to him again?"

"…!?" Asuka said feeling her mind racing.

'Damn it, stop asking me about him Hikari!' she wailed in her mind trying not to yell at her friend. A thought quickly came to her mind.

"M-Misato called him to NERV…a-about some testing…oh yeah! It was a new testing for the Evas. We had to play straws and he drew the short straw to be the guinea pig!" the red-head said feeling the back of her neck sweating a little.

"R-really?!" an excited male student stated from the doorway. It was Kensuke.

"What kind of testing!?"

"Like I am going to tell you stooge," Asuka said with a frown seeing him sigh and walk passed her.

"Anyway," Asuka stated turning back to Hikari and engaged in mild conversation that was anything non-NERV related. Eventually the remaining students came into class with a couple of stragglers at the sound of the bell. Class started and everyone took their seats. After roll call, two people were absent. Though Hikari knew of why Ikari would not be present, she looked back to where the jock's seat was.

'Still not back yet,' she thought looking forward and glancing at school bag. 'I wonder…when he'll be back.'

Back in the NERV medical facility, Dr. Ikari was sitting up on her hospital bed. She had recovered enough strength to stand and walk around, but the Commander told her to take rest for two days. Despite her not wanting to, he ordered her. Even Sub-Commander Kozo insisted that she rest as well. The previous night was restless as she has been staring at the blank ceiling contemplating for hours.

'What happened?'

'How did this happen?'

'What caused him to do that?'

'How did the dummy system uncover new abilities in the Eva?'

'Why did the Eva self-eject the entry plug by itself?'

'How did Eva-03 get infected with the new Angel?'

'How come we couldn't identify that there was an Angel in the unit?'

'What could we have done differently?'

'Did the scrolls foretell this about the Third Child?'

'If so, why was this fate necessary?'

'I…never got to…ask him…' she thought pulling her knees up and her head down. 'I'll never know his answer.'

She failed to notice someone entering her room. The person sat in the chair next to her bed and kept quiet. He watched her in her balled up position knowing that the scientist was lost in her thoughts. Wanting to help her, he called out to her.

"Yui," Gendo said quietly.

"…" Dr. Ikari said flinching a little. Slowly lifting her head, she looked at him and blinked.

"You scared me," she said with a depressed face.

"Sorry. Did you sleep any?" he asked relaxing his face a little.

"…no…I wasn't able to," she said dropping her chin on her knees and hugging her knees more. "I kept wondering on how…and why…there is so many aspects that I can't comprehend over what happened."

"…" the Commander said not moving and only blinking. "You should focus more on your recovery Yui."

"…how…how can I?!" Yui said raising her voice a little tensing up. "I'm still grasping that our son exploded into nothing!"

"We are still trying to figure out how that occurred," he said moving his glasses up a little.

"…" she said sniffling a little. "…did the scrolls…indicate that-"

"No," the Commander said reaching out a hand to her. He softly placed it on top of hers. "There was no indication of the Third Child dying during the Angel war."

"…" she said raising her head a little and looking at his hand over hers. Despite the immediate urge to swipe his hand away, she let it stay.

'He is trying to help in his own way,' Yui thought trying to relax; however, the urge never left as he continued to only place his hand on top of hers. Deciding that she needed to get her mind distracted from the impulse, she blinked.

"Has tests been done to find out how Shinji combusted?"

"Dr. Akagi has done a couple," Gendo said removing his hand and taking off his glasses. "Of the tests done so far, none have given a clear indication on how or why."

"…" she said rubbing her eyes from seeing blurry vision. "Is there anything that we can do…to bring him back?"

"As of right now…no," the Commander said watching the scientist start shaking and breathing a little harder. "…I'm sorry Yui…"

"…" she said breathing deeply and choked back tears until they started falling down her cheeks. He stared at her face slowly breakdown into a silent weeping gripping her curled up legs and bed sheets more. Slowly standing up, he moved next to the bedside. Gently placing his free hand on top of her head, he guided it to his torso. Too caught up with controlling her raving emotions, Dr. Ikari let him do his actions.

'I'm sorry Yui,' Gendo thought petting her head a little. Willing herself to not have an emotional breakdown, a thought came to mind. Thinking about it hard and quickly, it sounded possible to consider. Feeling her move around a little, Gendo gently pushed her back to lean back on the pillow. Yui started wiping her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Gendo…we still have someone…don't we?" Yui asked between deep breathes and sniffles.

"…you mean the female twin?"

"Yes…Rana."

"What would you like to do?" he asked moving the chair next to the bedside and sitting down.

"If she is…a twin…then it is possible to clone her…right?"

"…" Gendo said blinking and staring at her for a second. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

"…yes…that is possible."

"And then…we could…alter the chromosomes needed…to change the clone to a male."

"…yes…" the Commander said feeling his back starting to feel a little itchy.

"All we need…is a sample," Yui said blinking and uncoiling. She turned to him with a semi-relieved expression that still looked in anguish.

"…" he said blinking and crossing his arms over his chest. "If that is what you would like to do, then it can be arranged."

"R-right," she said smiling a little. "Then all we need is her conse-"

'_If you won't acknowledge us, then I will never accept either of you!'_ a flashback came to Yui's mind of what Rana shouted.

'_I HATE BOTH OF YOU!'_

'_**I**__ HATE BOTH OF YOU!'_

'_I __**HATE**__ BOTH OF YOU!'_

'_I HATE BOTH OF __**YOU**__!'_

'_**I **__**HATE**__…__**YOU**__!'_ the last repeat echoed and slowly decayed in her mind.

"Yui?" Gendo said watching the scientist's face slowly become contorted and pained. She curled up into a ball and placed her head on her knees. Feeling uncomfortable, he watched her silently breakdown again.


	85. Facing Reality

Chapter 85: Facing Reality

When Ritsuko conducted and finished her tests with Toji, she took him over to the operation's building of NERV HQ. After a relative short walk and going into Misato's office, the Major was not seen.

"Hmm…" the head scientist stated looking at her watch. Her eyes blinked and narrowed realizing how long she has been awake and working.

"Guess she's runnin' a little late?" Toji asked.

"…a little bit. Have you eaten yet?" she asked seeing him shake his head no. "Alright, let's head to the cafeteria. I haven't eaten anything for a while either and could use a caffeine intake."

Nodding, both left the office and headed toward the cafeteria. Once both reached it, there was a small number of employees in line and sitting at tables or stools. The doctor told him that she will pay and stated to grab whatever he'd like. Seeing that he got a standard breakfast and orange juice, she settled for coffee and a pastry. Sitting down at a table, Ritsuko took in the warmth that the black beverage gave be held in her hands. Taking a sip, her insides started to warm up swallowing the coffee.

"…" she said placing the cup on the table and staring at it. Recalling events after the Angel attack, she pulled another all-nighter. Doing nothing but tests, screenings, MAGI calculations, and trying to figure out what happened with Unit-01 made her feel more than exhausted. Thinking about how the dummy-plug system operated, she felt her eyelids close from feeling so heavy.

"Ya okay doc?" the jock asked quietly seeing the faux blonde jerk her head up a little.

"…yeah…" she said blinking her eyes open and shaking her head a little. "Just a bit tired."

"Hey doc, can I ask you something about Shinji?" Toji asked looking at his plate.

"Hmm? What about him?"

"Well…was he really…a demon?" he asked looking up with a serious face.

"…a demon?" Ritsuko asked blinking then smirked. "Last time I did a test on him, no. Why?"

"Phew," he said with relief. "I thought for sure he was havin' those devil eyes. He told me that his eyes got hurt and were recovering. So at the time, he was wearing some hi-tech contacts or just colored ones, right?"

"…" the doctor said feeling more awake. "You saw his eyes?"

"Yeah. I-I mean, if I wasn't supposed to I'm sorry. I was curious at the time and h-he didn't seem to mind showin' me."

"No…it is alright," Ritsuko said taking another sip of the coffee. She saw him relax even more and starting drinking his orange juice.

"To answer your question accurately, those were the colors of his eyes after an Angel battle. He wasn't wearing any contacts."

"…!?" Toji said spitting out his orange juice in a mist to his side. "What!? Those were real!?"

Seeing her nod, he set down his drink and shivered in his seat. Normally, that sight of gag comedy would have made her feel better. However, the aspect that mildly joking about the deceased male pilot still stung. Thinking that she was just too tired, she mentioned to Toji to take his time eating. Both finished their breakfast in awkward silence. Making their way back to Misato's office, they found that she was there. Toji felt elated to see his commanding officer, but she looked very tired. Thinking it was from the loss of the male pilot, he decided to just focus on what they needed from him.

"Morning Rits. Is he clear?"

"Morning. Yes, he is overall in good health. I got him discharged a bit ago."

"That's good," Misato said smiling at him which he gave a small smile back.

"He stated he wanted to know what happen during the previous Angel attack."

"So…you want to know what happen yesterday." Misato asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be taking my leave Misato. See you later," Ritsuko said walking away and gave a back hand wave. After leaving, the office door closed.

"Okay. Just to let you know, this isn't a clip from a horror movie or anything. But it is up to that level. You really sure?"

"…" Toji steeled himself and nodded his head.

"…" Misato stated then reached into her desk to pull out a portable monitor. It was a small 10" x 10" screen with added plug-ins and slots. Turning it on, she picked up a miniature CD that was on the desk and inserted it into the monitor. Handing him the screen, he held it and gulped.

"This is visual only. There isn't any audio," she added. Seeing him nod, the screen flickered to life and started the video. When the video ended, the Fourth Child had a horrified facial expression. Misato looked stoically at her desk for a second before turning to him.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell happened!?" he asked shaking all over.

"We are still trying to figure that out."

"…Are…all the robots like that? Explode you while in the cockpit?" he asked scared.

"No…just Unit-01. Your Eva, Unit-03 was infected with a new type of Angel. It overtook the Eva at a microscopic level. Rather a miracle that you came out with only bruises inside of what could have happened."

"Y-Yeah?" the Fourth Child said quietly though didn't look convinced.

"Listen, you weren't involved in what happened. No one is going to blame you. It was your first time synching up with your Unit. Anything could happen so don't feel like you can't do this. This is just a very bad freak accident for right now."

"…" Toji said looking at her still scared. Looking back at the monitor in his hand.

"What were those orange lightening things and black halos? Are the Evas themselves demons, angels, or demigods of some kind?"

"…" Misato said keeping a straight face. The aspect that she wondered that herself made her feel that she wasn't too crazy to think that way.

"I honestly do not know. You'd have to ask Ritsuko that question."

"…" he said shivering a little. He handed back the portable monitor to her.

"I'm assuming…all this is a secret, right?"

"Yep."

"O-Okay…so…what's next?"

"Since you are good to go, here comes the depressing part. We are going to send you back to school. A rep will go with you to excuse all the absences you occurred while you were here. As the other pilots were ordered, you still need to go to school. At the same time, you must treat what you just saw as if it never happened," Misato stated seeing his eyes widen a little bit.

"On another note, don't play hooky. Just because you are Eva pilot doesn't excuse you from not going to school or passing your classes. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, that is all I have for you now. If there isn't anything else, I'll call the rep to get you," she said and saw him shake his head side to side.

"I'm good and ready to go."

Calling the NERV rep, it took the individual some minutes to get to Misato's office. Saying goodbye to the Fourth Child, Misato sat back in her office chair. Seeing the monitor on her desk, she immediately put it in the filing drawer. Looking at her paper work in her inbox, she grabbed all of them to take her mind off of the remembrance of what was playing on that portable screen. A cold shiver went through her thinking about the combusting scene and the eerie voice that came through the speakers in the command center.

At the South-East Police station, Rayne was pacing around in the shooting range. Ever since she had that sensation in her chest yesterday, she had been brooding about the significance from it. Despite witnessing the altercation of the Third Child into the evil version, a part of her still cared for him. Though meeting him and the others at his new apartment went bad, she had called him on two separate occasions afterward to see how he was doing. From hearing him over the phone and not seeing him, it felt like how they talked before...until things went downhill.

'I bet it is nothing,' she thought turning around and walking to the opposite wall.

'I bet it is like last time.'

'I am just worrying and reading too much into what that was yesterday.'

'I say that,' she thought reaching the wall and turning around again to continue pacing.

'But I still have that nagging feeling from before.'

Stopping, she pulled out her cell phone and began looking through it for his cell number. A part of her wanted to hear his voice and him state that he was fine. Another part thought that she was overacting. Trying to reason with herself, Rayne kept staring at the number. Her thumb kept going back and forth from hovering over the call button and off of it. Sighing out loud and pressing it, she closed her eyes and brought the phone to her ear.

"…" she said starting to pace again as the phone was ringing. After the fifth ring, the voicemail recording started. Remembering that he was a school student, he wouldn't answer his cell during class. Deciding to leave a message and ending the call, the nagging feeling never went away. After putting her mobile phone away, she reasoned to herself to go back to work. Leaving the shooting range, Rayne closed the door to hear mild commotion somewhere in the station.

'What's going on?' Rayne thought hearing a lot of murmurs from the officers in the building. Walking to the low wall of cubical spaces, a portion of staff was whispering to each other while others were looking over or around their cubicles in a certain direction. Going down the hallway a little, she got to Jack's office. He was standing in the doorway looking toward the admin and Chief's office.

"Hey Jack, what's going on?" she whispered getting closer to him. He glanced back and lifted his head up and down.

"Hey," he whispered back then glanced back as she stood next to him.

"I am not sure," he whispered back putting his arms across his chest. "Three guys in black suits, sunglasses, and ear pieces walked in. They are in Chief's office."

"Sounds like agents."

"Yeah. Don't know which organization they belong to. Could be from the government too for all we know right now."

"Wonder what they are here for?" Rayne asked when both saw Nami leaving Ryu's office. She looked stressed and spotted the orange eyed officer. Looking nervously behind her, the secretary walked toward them while doing a hand motion of walking with one hand and pointing toward Jack.

"…" Rayne said looking at him to see the tech officer blink then moved into his office. Following him, Nami came into the office shortly after and closed the door a little.

"What's going on over there?" Jack asked interested.

"SELEE agents are here," she said taking a deep breath then exhaled.

"S-SELEE?! Why are they here?!" he asked surprised.

"…" Nami said then looked at the young female officer.

"…is it me they want?" Rayne asked seeing the secretary nod. "Did they state what for?"

"Ryu tried getting as much information as possible. He didn't get much, just the usual run around."

"And if I refuse to go with them?"

"Then Officer Hymity," one of the SELEE agents stated opening the door. "We will furlough this station for disorderly conduct and harm of our agents in the field."

"Oh, is that so?" Rayne stated. Turning toward the operative, she gave a small smile. Moving closer to him, she saw her eyes glowing a little from the reflection of his shades.

"I haven't paid SELEE back for kidnapping me earlier," she said softly seeing the agent wasn't fazed by the haunting shine. "If you would allow me to pay you guys back, then I will come along willingly."

"I don't care. You will-!?," the man said then got punched painfully in the ribs. He was about to gasp when the female officer snatched her hand over his mouth and gripped it murderously.

"Wow…you are still conscious. Come, let's go get the others," Rayne said putting him in a headlock with one arm and keeping the other hand over his mouth.

"…" both Jack and Nami watched with surprised faces as the young officer dragged the grunting and injured operative out of the room. Other cops in the building turned toward the new commotion and were watching one of the black suits struggling and being dragged from one office to the Chief's office. Seeing where the other two agents were in the room, Rayne opened the door quickly. The two operatives that were standing in front of Ryu's desk turned around to see their other member being thrown at them.

Reacting fast enough, both agents caught him. However, the young officer rushed in and did a hard roundhouse kick to the operative toward her right. Knocked unconscious and colliding into the remaining one standing, they fell to the floor. The pinned agent tried to get out his firearm when he got knocked out from a hard kick to his face. The operative that was thrown was about to move when a pistol muzzle contacted his forehead. Looking at the individual, it was the female officer pointing her gun at him.

"…" the conscious operative said slowly shifting to try to get to his service firearm.

"Ah-ah-ah," the female officer said wagging her finger while pushing the muzzle of her pistol on his forehead harder.

"…" Ryu said putting a hand on his face sighing through his nose.

"You think doing this to us will go unnoticed?" the agent said sweating a little.

"On the contrary, this is just payback for the kidnapping stunt earlier. Since I am the only one acting out of line, it should be fine. DON'T YOU AGREE?" Rayne said with a sweet smile.

"…" the SELEE agent said then heard his ear piece turn on. After hearing the message, he gritted his teeth.

"…fine…"

"Good. Shall we go then?"

"What about them?" he asked when all she did was grin widely.

Both Nami and Jack came to the doorway of Ryu's office along with officers looking through the office windows. All watched as the younger officer hog tied the conscious agent first. She then proceeded to hog tie the others. She ignored the agent yelling at her and his threats to shutdown the station. Taking one of the other agent's earpieces and putting in her ear, she dragged the knocked out agents to the unmarked van that was parked directly in front of the police entrance. Coming back to the one still awake, she untied him. From humiliation and irritation, he threw a punch at the young officer to only get a pistol in his mouth.

"Gahk!" he said trying to back up as Rayne kept up with his pace. He hit the side wall in the Chief's office and felt the pistol go a little further in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what were you going to say or do?"

"…"

"Hmm, speak up. I can't hear you clearly," she stated still smiling and pulling the hammer back.

"…" the agent said feeling beads of sweat dripping down his back and forehead.

"How boring," Rayne said grabbing the agent's back collar. Pulling the handgun out and repositioning it to the person's back, she pushed him forward.

"..." the SELEE agent said gritting his teeth and walked forward.

"Bye," was all she could muster while pushing the agent out of the room and ignoring the staring eyes of all the officers nearby.

By the time both got into the van, everyone was at the entrance watching them. Telling the agent to drive, the van turned on and started backing up shortly after. Nami started waving a little with a depressed face which trickled to all the other officers. Ryu was the last one to raise his hand for a moment before putting it down. Once the van got onto the street and was out of sight, he and Nami were the last ones standing at the entrance as the other officers slowly went back to their spaces. A small amount of silence went between them before the secretary spoke up.

"What do you think will happen to her?"

"…" the Chief said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Other than interrogation and possible imprisonment, I don't know."

"Is it because Ikari took her into one of their secured areas?"

"That and the fact that she knows one of their secrets that is to be kept hidden from the public."

"How damaging is the secret?"

"I have no clue…but to go this far to threaten a police station shutdown and furlough the entire staff, must be pretty severe," Ryu said getting out his pack of cigarettes.

"You think Ikari is at the SELEE facility?"

"I think he has some protection being at NERV."

"…" Nami said looking at the ground depressingly. She saw him offer a cigarette in which she took one. Both stepped outside to smoke.

By the time Toji and the NERV rep reached the school, lunchtime was in session. Both went to the administration office without causing much attention. After entering the building and some time passed, all paperwork was straighten out. The Fourth Child wouldn't have the string of absences tied onto his record. It also included sudden absences when an Angel attack occurred or when NERV had testing to do for the pilot. Leaving the admin office, both parted ways and waved goodbye.

'Guess I'll head back to homeroom,' he thought walking forward. Upon arriving to the classroom, he peered in. Not seeing any students, he sighed in relief. Entering and going toward his desk, he stopped next to his. Looking up and finding a particular desk in the front row, he had flashbacks of who was sitting in it. The first one was when the Third Child had dark magenta eyes. Another came with him having blackout glasses on with scars on his body. A third came seeing a close up of Shinji's face with black-red eyes and his stoic expression.

'…' Toji thought shaking his head side to side to rid of the images. 'Feels awkward that you are gone.'

Sitting down on his desk, he put his arms on it. Resting his head on them, he was wondering what he could and couldn't say to his classmates. Knowing the run down of information was okay, a lot of NERV stuff was not okay to say to the public.

'I wonder how the other pilots will react,' he thought thinking about each one. Remember that the female twin was considered a backup pilot, he cringed.

'…ah shit…she probably hates me,' he thought wondering what would happen when he crossed paths with Rana. Too wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice one person walking into the classroom.

"T-Toji?!" Kensuke stated with a smile heading over to his desk. "You're back!"

"Kensuke…h-hey man," Toji said lifting his head up and turning toward his friend with a smile. "How've ya been?"

"I've been alright. Where did you go!? You all the sudden just vanished out of nowhere!"

"Y-Yeah…stuff happened," the male pilot stated feeling uneasy. He heard his friend sighed.

"Let me guess…you became the next Eva pilot, right?"

"Y-yeah…sorry man for not telling you."

"It's alright," Aida said though he was crying with jealousy.

'Same old military nut,' Toji thought with a smirk.

"Well, you can make it up to your friend by telling me all about your Eva and what you have been doing so far!" Kensuke stated sitting in his desk with excitement on his face.

"Whoa there man. There is stuff I can't say to anyone except NERV staff!"

"Oh yeah? Did Major Katsuragi order you?" he asked with a smug.

"Ha! Damn straight she did!" Toji stated with an equal smug back. As they were conversing back and forth, two more students came back to the classroom. Both male students didn't hear them enter. One of them gasped to herself while the other continued talking to her.

'…!?' Hikari thought feeling her insides tighten and feeling relieved. 'He came back.'

"…" Asuka said stopping and looking at the other two students.

Recognizing both, her face became rigid. Irritation gathered in her mind still finding that the jock being the new Eva pilot was incomprehensible. Knowing that she couldn't change anything, she decided that she needed to get something off her chest. Before the Class Rep could call the boys out, she saw the Second Child immediately went to them. Both stooges noticed someone coming toward them. Turning to the person, both recoiled a little seeing the Second Child stopping next to their desks.

"You," Asuka stated and pointed at the jock. "Come with me."

"Eh? Why?" Toji asked then got his ear pulled by the redhead. "O-o-o-o-ow!"

"Stop complaining you stooge. Move it!" she stated leaving the classroom with him in tow complaining.

"…?" both Kensuke and Hikari stated blinking a couple of times. Looking at each other, they both wondered what just happened. Moving away from the classroom and into an enclosed adjacent to the walkway, the Second Child let go of his ear. Grimacing and covering his ear with his hand, he looked back at her irritated.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up. I am going to only explain this once so pay attention. It's about the Third Child."

"…" Toji said changing his irritated expression quickly. Standing up straight and putting on a neutral face, he looked directly at her.

"Go ahead."

"Hmph. Listen. Nobody knows that he's dead. We are ordered to keep it that way. Anybody asks, just say he is at NERV. Got it?" she stated seeing him nod.

"Both Wondergirl and Rana are a bit sensitive to anything mentioned about the Third so keep a tight lip about it around them. Also, don't spill the beans to the other stooge even though he's your friend. I haven't told Hikari."

"I understand," he said with another firm nod.

"Now that you understand, let me inform you of some facts. I am the best pilot there is. You are nowhere near me so get that into your thick skull…hey, are you listening!?" she asked getting irate from him looking away from her.

"Hey," he asked looking very insecure. "How…how do I face them?"

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked frowning with hands on her hips.

"You know…Ayanami and Rana…in regards to the…Angel attack."

"Hmph," Asuka said tossing a couple of locks over her shoulder and put on a mocking smirk. "That's your problem stooge. You just have to deal with whatever they say or do to you. Hopefully you don't get too hurt."

"…" Toji said then glared at her. "Ya know what? You're a bigger bitch than I remember! Thanks for nothing fire demon!"

"W-What you say dickhead!?" she said out loud and getting in his face.

"Get outta of my face," he said quietly narrowing his eyes at her and standing his ground.

"Better apologize stooge," the redhead said in a low tone narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Hikari shouted at them seeing both giving death glares at each other. When she got closer, Toji broke off the angry stare match and walked back to class with hands in his pockets.

"Remember what I told you jock," Asuka said frowning and watching him walk away. Her expression turned into a scowl seeing him not turning back but giving her the middle finger as he rounded the corner.

"Asuka, what happened? Why were you two arguing?"

"It was about NERV stuff. I was telling him his place and that he should understand orders from his senior and experienced pilots. That asshole was giving me back talk when I was trying to help him!"

"…something did happen…didn't it?" Horaki asked quietly.

'…crap…' Asuka thought feeling the pent up emotions inside subside greatly. She then treaded carefully in explaining that he was the new Eva pilot while going back to the classroom.

'Damn her!' Toji thought slamming a fist down on the walkway side wall.

Continuing forward, some students got out of his way from the nasty glare on his face. When he opened up the rear door to his homeroom, he looked up and saw more students inside. His irate expression, feelings, and thoughts turned to ice when he saw both Ayanami and Rana. Both were engaged in what seemed like mild conversation at the front of the classroom. Gulping and feeling butterflies in his stomach, he walked quietly toward them. Both of them noticed him and turned to him.

"Suzuhara," Ayanami said with a stoic expression and tone.

"Hello," Rana smiled weakly and gave a drained sounding greeting. The sound of the twin's voice made him very nervous and racked his brain in guilt.

"H-Hey there Ayanami and…R-Rana," he said then cleared his throat feeling a little warm underneath his jersey.

"Are ya two d-doin' okay?" Toji stammered unable to look them in the face.

"I am fine," the First Child said blinking and analyzing what he was doing.

"I am a bit tired…are…you okay?" Rana asked finding his behavior peculiar and not acting like himself.

"I'm…uh…w-well…u-um…" he said closing his hands into fists.

The guilt he felt made him clench his hands harder and his teeth as well. Unable to lift his head, he couldn't face the possible accusing eyes that both the females could be showing him. It made him feel extremely small. Sweat started building a little on his back and decided to face their actions. Taking a deep breath in and out, he stepped back and deeply bowed.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" he said in a quiet voice for them to hear. The couple of students that were in the classroom watching were quiet and blinking in confusion. They never had seen the jock act this way before. Even Kensuke was surprised.

"…" Rei said blinking then tilted her head in confusion. She was not sure what he was sorry for. About to ask him why, she felt she couldn't reply. Something about the Fourth Child's gesture and how fidgety and tense he was made responding to him harder. Fearing that she might lose composure, she decided to not dwell any further and not say anything.

Rana didn't say anything either, but could figure what the jock was trying to say. Seeing how out of sorts he was, she felt that he shared the same type of loss and pain. Remembering that both he and Aida were classmates with Shinji and maybe friends, there was a connection of similar emotional stress. In some ways, it made her want to cry that he showed that much care. However knowing what she was ordered to do, she had to do a different approach. She needed to show strength and willpower. Once back home or at NERV, she could let go again.

Stepping toward him as he was still bowing, Rana gently place her hand under his chin. Toji flinched a little then slowly rose to stand straight. His eyes were closed tightly at first, then slowly opened them feeling her hand gently poke his cheek. Blinking a couple of times and looking at the female twin, he saw that the twin had a tight smile on her face. Rei kept a stoic expression which was normal and not comforting. Turning back to Rana, the split mirror image of being a twin made him instantly think of Shinji's image. Feeling her hand retract from his face, he listened and waited.

"It wasn't your fault…but…thank you for caring," she said softly.

"…" Toji said feeling an immense release of weight and guilt from his shoulders and mind. So much so, he could only stare in amazement for how strong willed both were. Feeling like he could move again and swallowing the lump in his throat, he gave a small smile and slowly nodded.

The rest of the class periods went on as normal as it could be. By the time class ended, Hikari told Asuka that she needed to talk to Suzuhara regarding missed days of school. Seeing her frown, the Second Child nodded her head and left the room. The Class Rep watched as Ayanami and Rana walked out of the classroom at different times. Both of them had an aura of being drained and depressed.

"Hey Toji, you want to hit the arcade?" Kensuke asked when the Horaki came up to them.

"Sorry Aida. I need to talk to Suzuhara after school regarding how he missed a few days," Hikari stated in which Toji cringed.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" the bespectacled student said clapping the jock's shoulder before leaving. When the remaining students left, they were the remaining ones in the classroom. Hikari brought her bag over and set it down on the desk in front of Toji's.

"I guess we can get started with—hey! What are you doing?" she asked seeing him stand up.

"Sorry Class Rep. I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I'm going to get somethin' from the vending machines then come back," he said with an apologetic smile.

"…!" Hikari said with a mild surprised realizing it was an opening for her to take action.

"W-wait," she said opening up her bag and getting the extra bento out. "I-If you are hungry, I have an extra bento if you like."

"…?" he said looking at her then at the lunchbox.

"I-I made a b-bit extra last night. It would be a waste to throw it away," she said feeling butterflies in her stomach and trying to keep a straight face.

"…?" Toji said again looking at her then the lunchbox again. "Uh…alright. I guess."

He grasped the bento and set himself down at his desk. Opening it up and grabbing the spare chopsticks inside, he began to eat it. Hikari had to sit herself down in the desk in front of his to contain her nervousness.

"Is it okay?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"Hmm?" he asked with a mouthful. "Ya. Tastes good. So, wha'cha want to talk about?"

"…" she said feeling pleased and at ease. Placing a hand on her chest, she felt her heart beating a little quicker.

'Thank you Ikari.'

She asked the Fourth Child about what did he do during his absence. Toji did his best to make up a half-truth about moving his sister to a better medical facility and picking up a part-time job. The Class Rep already knew what his part-time job was, but just continued to listen to him talk. Playing a little with one end of her double ponytail, it helped contain her nervousness. She smiled a little feeling her first attempt was successful.


	86. Infection

Chapter 86: Infection

After driving for some time away from Neo-Tokyo, the unmarked van pulled into a somewhat deserted facility. The driver parked the vehicle in front of what looked like the delivery entrance in which two SELEE agents came out of the shadows. They came to the driver side as the operative showed his credentials. Nodding, the shutter doors opened up allowing the van to go through.

Rayne poked the SELEE agent with the pistol as he drove the van forward. The entrance was a front as there was a down ramp going into lower levels for a short distance. Traveling through the tunnel a little bit, an opening came up. Out of the tunnel, they stopped descending and drove into an underground parking lot. There were unmarked black sedans, vans, and limos. Going to a parking space, the agent parked the vehicle.

"We are here," he said not moving due to the gun still pointing firmly into his side.

"…what now?" she asked looking cautiously with her eyes.

"My superiors are expecting you. They told me to escort you in."

"Really? How nice of them," she said without smiling.

"There are more guards inside the facility so it is rather pointless to keep that aimed at me."

"I am pretty comfortable as is. Get out."

Keeping her pistol trained at him, both got out and left the other two agents in the van. Rayne followed him closely keeping the pistol right in his back which kept the operative a bit alert and tense. Reaching a wall section, there was a small panel. Getting out a card, he inserted it in a reader. Massive locks sounded followed by release system. The wall section slowly retracted up revealing a hallway. The SELEE agent felt the push of the pistol on his back and walked forward. After going through the hallway, it opened up to a lobby are where a dozen black suits had assault rifles and pistols trained at both him and her.

"I told you. If you-!?" the agent started to say when the sound of a hammer being cocked behind him made him stop talking.

"Officer Hymity. Release the agent and toss your weapon. If you do so without further altercations, your sentence will not be severe," one of the assault rifle wielding operatives stated.

"…" Rayne said then de-cocked the hammer slowly.

Bending down a little, she slid the pistol on the ground toward the dozen men. Seizing his chance, the agent in front of her turned around to slug her. Rayne dodged quickly then gave a swift kick between his legs. Watching their comrade go down in pain, the others did not move. They continued to train their weapons at the officer. One agent picked up the pistol and walked back to his position.

[That's enough] a voice sounded on the loudspeakers. [Bring her to the chamber.]

A couple of agents walked forward keeping their rifles trained on the young officer. When they got in front of her, one agent put his weapon down and got out handcuffs.

"Turn around."

Compiling, she turned around and felt the handcuffs placed on her wrists and tightened.

"Move," one of the armed agents stated using the gun to turn her around.

She felt two rifle muzzles push her shoulder blades as she walked forward following the black suit in front of her. Going through a series of hallways, the inside of the facility looked clean and bare. There were signs that it was an older facility seeing cracks in corners from time to time. The operative in front stopped at double sliding doors and turned around. Inputting a code at a nearby panel, the doors opened to reveal a spacious empty room. A few yards away from the entrance was a chair facing away. Feeling the muzzles push her back again, she walked forward. Getting next to the chair, she was told to stop.

"Sit in the chair," the agent stated. Compiling again, she sat putting her hands over the backrest then to her sides. Another SELEE agent got out another locking mechanism.

[That won't be necessary unless she can't discipline herself] a voice echoed throughout the room.

Nodding, the agent backed away and left the room. Hearing the doors slide shut, the room became dark with little illumination around. After waiting in silence a bit, Rayne suddenly became surrounded with black rectangular pillars. Each of them had a number on them at the top.

[Welcome to SELEE…prototype.]

'Prototype?' she thought not knowing which one spoke out.

[Do you know why you are here?]

"…not really, no."

[Do you know what SELEE is?]

"Other than an immoral and unethical government organization, I could care less," she said with an unpleased face.

[Silence subject! You shall show obedience when talking to your masters!]

"Oooo, someone is a bit stiff."

[Insolence!]

[Enough!] a stern older gentleman's voice rose in volume above the other pillars in the room.

'Must be the leader,' Rayne thought staring at the black pillar in front of her with 01 on the top.

[Prototype. Do you know what you are?]

"…" she said blinking and thinking about it. "Other than believing I'm human, there is a reference of me being a G.M.O."

[…] a wave of murmurs was heard from the other pillars until the leader spoke again.

[For what purpose?]

"…I am guessing a weapon of some kind or something similar in that nature," the officer said hearing more murmurs and whispers.

[Did the Third Child inform you of your purpose?] a pillar to her right asked.

"Third Child?"

[NERV's male Eva pilot of Unit-01. Shinji Ikari.]

"…" she said only blinking and keeping a straight face. Recalling her interactions and what he told her, he only gave her information that she specifically asked for.

"He only told me where I was born and who my parents were. Nothing more."

[He had done much more than that. He trespassed into protected and was unauthorized to go into those government areas! As a law officer, you failed to stop him!] a voice from behind stated unpleased.

"…" Rayne said with a neutral face while clenching her hands into fists.

[Prototype. It is true that the facility was where you came into being. During the time of your creation, we were the administrators. Knowing the uncanny nature of the Third Child and what he gained access to, his words do not lie. If you believe his words or not, it does not change the fact that you are a G.M.O.]

"…!?" Rayne said feeling her eyes widen from hearing them tell her that she was not normal and a product of scientific experimentation. Snapping out of her stupor, she heard a pillar from behind talking.

[Right, that means we are your masters. You obey us.] it stated with evil mirth.

"…" Rayne said yawning loudly.

[You are in no position to act defiant girl!]

"Ooookay," she said looking at something on her shoe.

[You dare mock your creators?]

"Pretty hard to take you seriously when only holographic images are talking."

[You don't deserve to see our presence!]

"I am quite sure I don't want to see any of you personally."

[And why is that?]

"Because if I know what you all look like," Rayne stated and glared at the 01 pillar. "I will personally hunt and kill all of you."

A couple of the pillars were about to speak when they saw two faint orbs on the pillar 01 being reflective. For the ones that were in front of her, they could see her orange eyes glowing. It solidified their identification that the young officer was the prototype.

[It would be wise if you ceased that plan prototype. Our connections can wipe your existence so that you have never been born.]

"A little late for that…**pops**," she said with an emphasis on the last word.

[Hmm…] the 01 pillar said thinking.

[You insolent creature! You dare talk back to us! I will personally have the pleasure of revoking all that you have earned as an officer on the force! Even better, how about being an illegal alien?]

"Wow, you would grant me that? At least that means I am a person and not your lab experiment."

[Quiet you-!]

[04…If you cannot control yourself, leave] pillar 01 stated.

[M-My apologize.]

'I must have gone insane to talk to a group of bickering bricks,' Rayne thought with a sigh.

[Prototype. We have an offer for you that would be best to consider. As of right now, the crimes that you, the Third Child, and the officers of the law enforcement station you belong to have yet to be dealt with.]

[Two agents were assaulted and were attempted murder at the hands of your strike force team.]

"Oh, you mean when YOUR two agents trespassed into NERV disguised as doctors and kidnapped me?"

[Silence woman!]

"You're addressing me as a woman now? I feel like I have upgraded my status from being a freak of nature."

[Guards! Throw this thing in a cell!]

[04…Leave.]

[B-But sir, I-] was the last that the pillar said before fading into nothing.

[Prototype. If you cannot control yourself, we shall end this and put you in a cell till you are willing to listen.]

"…" Rayne said still frowning at the leader pillar before looking to the side. "…fine…"

[The crimes that you committed with the Third Child are still active. However since we have made arrangements with NERV regarding the matter, the charges have been dropped to a lesser degree. Lastly are the crimes of the assault you committed on three of our agents today.]

"…"

[Normally this would warrant your arrest and have you tried in court then sent to a public jail. The police force you were employed to would be furloughed for an extended period of time as well as other officers prosecuted for attempted murder. However, we have a proposal.]

"…I'm listening…"

[NERV has already begun building the next Eva units in various countries around the world. When those machines become closer to completion, pilots will be chosen to fit the needs of piloting it. You will be the next pilot in line.]

"…" Rayne said with a bewildered face. "Me?!…W-why?!"

[We don't have enough intelligence on what goes on in NERV at the Neo-Tokyo branch. The Commander there is an intelligent, scheming and allusive individual. It currently holds four Eva-units. Unit-03 was delivered to their base and somehow was not destroyed.]

"…isn't…that a good thing that it wasn't destroyed?"

[No]

"…" Rayne said blinking still confused. "…okay…"

[In being the next Eva pilot at that branch, you will serve as our spy and gain intelligence on what plans are going on there.]

"A spy? Don't you have enough agents to do that?"

[A good number of our spies have been either captured or killed.]

"Guess NERV knows how to sniff you guys out."

[You are wrong prototype] a pillar stated as a projected screen came on. It was shown on the rectangular body of 01. The video started playing which showed a NERV employee at a terminal looking suspicious. The nearby door opened and the male pilot walked in normally.

[The Third Child…] the leader stated as Rayne seeing the end result of the spy. Another video clip started showing another NERV staffer at a terminal. Again, the Third Child came into view momentarily.

[…has dealt with each spy…] he continued as the second ended. The third video began in which showed how one spy received brutality by the male pilot.

[…personally] he stated as the last remaining video clip showed something different. Instead of Shinji walking through the hallway door, the video glitched. He suddenly materialized in the video and was directly behind the spy. Static flashed for a second and showed the operative lying on the floor. His head was gone and the walls were covered with blood. The boy turned around slowly showing that he was holding the agent's head. It looked to have been ripped off.

"…!?" Rayne said seeing that his eyes in all the videos were dark magenta. None of them were the black-red eyes he currently has now. Regardless of how things are now, seeing that the brutality she witness during the mission was not something Shinji did from a mental episode. The fact that he did this often sent goosebumps throughout her body. Shaking her head visibly to compose herself, she went back to a neutral expression.

"What is the difference between refusing and agreeing?"

[If you agree, you shall only be in a holding cell here for seven days before receiving your new orders. If you refuse, you shall be transported to a remote SELEE facility. There, we will have staff of scientists to continue with your…experimentations.]

"…!?" she said showing an enraged face at 01. All of them heard the handcuffs shake and the links on it start to stretch. One of the pillars behind her was about to call the guards when their leader muted them. Watching and waiting, the officer slowly calmed down. While breathing and lowering her head, she gritted her teeth together feeling her hands were tied.

"…I'll do it…"

[How can we be so sure that you will obey?] another pillar asked from the left.

"If you let me do the same experiments on you, I think you would pick the first option," she stated with evil eyes looking toward her left. Before any of the other pillars lashed out at her, 01 started to chuckle.

[Good…I am pleased with that answer. Summon the agents and escort her to a cell.]

All the pillars suddenly vanished revealing the dark empty room again. Sliding doors from behind her opened up and shined light back into the chamber. Hearing footsteps, she peered back to see two figures with assault rifles.

"Let's go," one ordered in which she stood up and followed.

Leaving the large dark empty room, the three walked down the hallway a ways passing a number of doors. All of them were not marked and had no windows. Stopping at one, one agent entered a code at the door panel opening it. It showed normal amenities of a prison cell that was furnished. Entering, she walked to the table and turned around to face them. One operative kept an assault rifle to her head while the other patted her down. He removed a couple of ammo clips, cell phone, handcuffs, a pocket revolver, hunting knife, and loose bullets. After completing the search and placing the items in a bucket, he took her handcuffs off.

"Take off the uniform. Start with the top."

"…" she said with a frown.

After removing the blouse, the agents saw that she had a mini tank top on exposing her stomach. The straps were narrow and showed her athletic curves. Inspecting her police shirt and finding nothing, he placed it in the bucket.

"Remove the pants."

"…" she said keeping the same frown.

Both of the operatives thanked the shades they had for hiding where their eyes were looking. The agent inspecting loosened his collar a little seeing that the young officer had shapely strong legs when the pants were removed. Handing him the bottoms and the belt, he didn't find anything else in them. Satisfied, the agent placed both items in the bucket and took it. The black suits left the cell and took one last look at the young officer who was now glaring at them.

Watching the cell door close and lock, Rayne let out an irritated sigh. Looking around the cell, she found a small camera in the corner. Despite feeling like she was exposed and a part of a voyeurism video, she could only deal with the feeling for now. Finally feeling the exhaustion from the day, she lied down on the bed.

"…" she said looking up at the ceiling.

'Back to being a lab rat again,' she thought looking at the camera and pulling the cover sheet over her.

'7 days in here…guess it could be worse. At least I won't be experimented on again…I better not be. Being a back-up pilot doesn't sound so bad. The spy part…I wonder what that will be like.'

'So much for the police career route…at least I will get to see more of where Shinji works,' she thought turning onto her side and curling a little.

'I wonder if he responded to my message,' Rayne wondered as her eyes slowly close from sudden sleepiness.

Inside a large Eva cage, all four Units were placed in it. Several technicians in contamination gear were using instruments to take readings. The overall goal was to find possible exposure of contamination from the Angel that infected Unit-03. In the control room, Ritsuko was supervising the process. With her team of technicians in the room, they took down information that the contamination team were reading out loud.

[Contamination scan of Unit-00's head is complete. No signs of altered cell structure or deformities detected] a tech in the cage stated.

"Copy. Continue with the next portion," a tech monitor stated in the control room.

"Seems everything is going alright so far doctor," Maya stated sitting at a terminal near Ritsuko.

"So far…yes," Dr. Akagi stated looking at the units. So far, there have been no signs of Angel contamination to the other units. Moving her eyes toward Unit-01, its mouth guard hadn't been put back on yet. The toothy grin with its eyes blacked out made a small shiver go down her spine. Looking over at Unit-03, she thought about the probability that the Angel was only dormant inside of it. Seeing movement in her peripheral, she glanced over at the lone person standing at the large and wide observation window.

"Is she okay being here?" Maya asked in a soft voice.

"It is fine for now…just let her be," Ritsuko said quietly back and looked down at her clipboard.

"I feel so bad for her," the female tech stated with a worried expression. "I've heard when something happens to one twin, it gets felt towards the other. They also feel that a part of them has dies when the other perishes too."

"Psychologically speaking, yes."

"Should there be a guard to watch her in case anything happens?"

"…" Ritsuko said looking up to see Rana standing in front of the window with her hands fidgeting a little in front of her. Watching the First Child come into view, she stood near the female twin and looked out of the same window. If both were talking to each other, she couldn't tell.

"For the moment, Major Katsuragi is keeping an eye out as well as the children," she said looking back at her clipboard. Remembering something that Shigeru stated during the Angel attack, Dr. Akagi told Maya to begin recording brain wavelength frequencies.

"…" both Rana and Rei said standing and looking through the control room window into the Eva cage. Seeing all the techs moving about in their contamination suits made them seem like ants. Both didn't say anything as they stayed silent for a while.

"Hey…Ayanami?" Rana asked quietly.

"Yes?" the First Child said blinking and glancing at her.

"Do you know if a person's soul lives on after the body is gone?"

"A person's soul?"

"Yes," Rana said turning her head to look at her with sad eyes. "Someone's essence…do they stay after dying?"

"…" Ayanami said blinking and slowly turning back to the window. Thinking about the question to herself, she tried to recall any conversation that dealt with that topic. In the talks with the Third Child, discussing about souls was not a subject that was dwelled on. Going further into her thoughts and remembrance of dreams, something seemed off.

'…I am the second Rei,' the First Child thought blinking. 'The first Rei died…then I came into being. However, I do not hold the first's memories or personality…if the first is different than myself…then…do we have the same soul?'

'_A soul?_' Ayanami heard her second self talking in her head. '_We transcend beyond the capture of souls in vessels. We are beings with a purpose to re-create this world into a body of one. You do not have a soul.'_

'…I…don't?'

'_You are just a vessel...just like a puppet.'_

'…I…'

'…am…not…'

'…a puppet…'

"Ayanami?" Rana asked seeing her blinking a couple of times and becoming less rigid.

"…" the First Child said looking down a little. "…I…do not know…I will research it."

"…I-I will do the same," Rana said smiling and looking back at the window hopefully. After some time passed, Misato came and got both teens. Despite the female twin wanting to stay, the Major convinced her that she can come back tomorrow after school and future times. Watching Rana go back to the window, the teen gently placed her hand on the glass.

"I'm going now Shinji. I'll be back tomorrow. See you then," she whispered then turned around. Walking back to the group, the tech monitors did not see any changes in the readings of the Evas. As they left, the screenings and monitoring for contamination continued. Despite all the analyzing and testing being done, they didn't know that the spirits in each unit could sense the others.

The horrific sight of the Third Child dying in the cockpit and the brutish fight of the dummy system, made the spirit in Unit-00 the most emotionally strained. Part of the feeling was from being attached to the male pilot due to his relation with the Commander. Another part was from the mental connection during the cross-piloting testing. The last part was due to feeling the emotional explosion and anguish that the First Child felt when the Third Child perished. Strangely, Naoko had a vague feeling that he was still around somewhere nearby. Looking to where the source was, she thought she found him at the observation window.

'…_what the…'_ she thought blinking in bewilderment. Thinking he was cross dressing, she became perplexed at seeing him dressed up as a female. Staring hard at the individual, doubt slowly seeped into her essence.

'…_no…that isn't him…_' Naoko thought. '_I don't remember a twin child…what is that?_'

The spirit in Eva-02 did feel sympathy for the late Third Child. It was conveyed due to the feelings that the Second Child felt when the male pilot exploded. Despite sharing the same emotional wavelength with her Asuka, part of her felt dread. When Unit-01 mocked the female pilot under the dummy plug system, Kyoko felt rattled. The mental imagery going through Asuka's mind made the spirit feel guilt and self-hatred. What made her wary was the aura that Unit-01 was producing. Not only that, Unit-03 was producing something similar as well as.

Since being in the larger Eva cage altogether, both souls in Eva-00 and Eva-02 felt hostility and madness from the other units. However, there seemed to be a crowd occupying the dark blue war machine. Almost as if there were a couple of entities emitting from it. There was one that was a prisoner while the other one was from the Angel. The remaining one in Eva-03 had matching vibes as Unit-01, but only by a lesser degree. Despite not conversing with each other being off-line, the spirits in Unit-00, 02, and 03 could hear something electrical being turned off and on at random. Thinking about what that sound was, it seemed like a comm-link engaging and disengaging. Hearing a sound of a computer glitch, they saw the purple and dark blue unit was staring at each other. It had been only silence since being in the Eva cage until a telepathic thought emitted through the open comm-link channels.

[**_ #TELL ME #%$^ #m…y…s…e…e…d… #$^ #HoWvAsTiStHeMiNdFrOmThEoNeFrOmAbOvE?_**]an eerie and vile thought sounded from Unit-01. In the background, there were sounds of chains shifting around with something wet sloshing quickly.

[_**…I…h-h-h-have…not found…aaaaaaaa$% $…boundary…**_] a murky thought responded from Eva-03. There were noises of something swimming underwater slowly.

[**_W-w-w-w-wwwhhhhyyyyynnnoottttSEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK#$#$ ITS E-E-E-E-E-E-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSENCE!_**] the evil aura shouted in different voices. Its outburst echoed as if they were in a large room. The other spirits noticed that some of the contamination techs were nervously working around Unit-01.

[_**…blood…too-too-too-too-too-too…thick…can #$%! ##…seem…to…f-f-f-f-f-f-fiiinnnnddd #$% #$**_] the dark blue unit thought back with its voice glitching into white noise. The sound changed back to swimming underwater, but now had a very low breathing sound.

[_**Heeeeeeeeee#$ #$!ANUTOPIAFITFORCHILDREN!**_] Unit-01 thought screaming in ecstasy followed by a gruesome snap. A deep monstrous growl came afterwards followed by the sounds of various drops of wet splats on an unseen floor. More techs around the purple unit were slowly shifting away from it.

_[…Adam…Lilith…_] a different sounding thought came through the comm-link channels. It sounded more distant with a delusional tone from Unit-03. Alarmingly, many chaotic sounds and demented voices roared over it. Some screams were in fear while others were more barbaric and cackling. Both Naoko and Kyoko were thankful to not be in the other two units. They felt worried about the actual spirit that resided in Unit-03.

[_**…hehehe…**_] Unit-01 mentally giggled and tried to keep its composure. Its mirth grew venomous as the sound of something metal scrapping on the ground came. The eerie voice started cackling then viciously stabbing someone or something. Each thrust was mixed with a deep moan and the sound of a knife repeatedly going in and out of someone's body.

[…_anyone…_] the different sounding thought came out of Eva-03 hyperventilating.

[_**…ssssstttttoooooppppppp-r-r-r-u-u-u-n-ning…away…**_] the murky voice thought with the sounds of something swimming faster.

[_**WhAt'S tHiSsssssss…an AnGeL/ANGEL/ANGEL! ^ #$^SEEKINGSLAVATION#w$% #SALVATION!#^ ^SSSSSAAAALLLLVVVAAAATTTTIIIOOONNNN!**_] the eerie and morbid voice kept screaming and screeching louder and louder.

The spirits in Unit-00 and Unit-02 became apprehensive and paranoid. The thought conversation between the other two units slowly became more barbaric, sadistic, savage, and grotesque. Only hearing sounds, Eva-01 projected it was torturing someone repeatedly while inflicting self-harm and sounding insane. The level of horror it emitted escaladed based on what the two spirits in the dark blue war machine were creating. In Unit-03, the murky spirit was stalking the distressed and delusional Angel. When both seemed to have crossed paths, the chaotic sounds and disturbing voices crescendo to intolerable. A mental sound of reverberating hell was echoing through the open channels as if an atomic bomb exploded.

Naoko and Kyoko closed their comm-links to the other Evas. Mentally turning around, each forced themselves to block out all senses of their conscious and subconscious. Mentally breathing deeply and calming their amorphous nerves, both felt they were back to being somewhat normal. Feeling bad that the soul residing inside Eva-03 could not get away from the hellish mental storm, they focused on keeping themselves safe. As if answering their thoughts, the two heard static clicking. The sound of the Angel screaming madly came through the re-opened mental channels. Flinching hard in fright, both spirits saw that the comm-link was re-enabled.

[_**WHAT'S $^! #$WRONG! TuRnInGbLiNd? #$^ #$…t…e…a…c…h…m…e…TEACHME!**_] the demented voice shouted viciously as the sound of bone and cartilage breaking. The thought of the Angel screaming again blared through the open channels.

[_**…s…i…r…r-r-r-r-r-r-r** **#$% #$****BeStStOp**_] the murky voice said as the sound of something heavy whoosh in the air. It collided hard into something fleshy. The delusional spirit verbally cringed and made sounds of gurgling while trying to speak.

[…_**s…t…r… $^#u…g…g…l #$% …i…n…g…**_]

[_**aGaIn…AGAIN!…**_] the evil sound spirit repeated as deep moans came from the background of Unit-01's comm-link. Sounds of wet buckling were heard until a blood ripping sound blasted through their thoughts.

[_**A %$^ #$G!#$ A#$^ I #$^ N!**_] it screeched monstrously being accompanied by another monstrous sound as if it were in immense pain.

[_Stop this! You are just a lilim!_] the Angel stated loudly in pain as another heavy collusion hit it. Gasping and crying in agony, it tried moving away while shouting back at something that was swimming slowly toward it.

[_I'm an Angel! You cannot overtake me! Stop this futile-_]

[_**AGAIN!AGAIN!AGAIN!AGAIN!AGAIN!AGAIN!AGAIN!**_] the evil voice shouted insanely as its voice change rapidly in pitch, volume, and gender.

[_**…s…i…r…s…t…o…p…m…o…v…i…n…g…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #$& !^ **_] the stoic sounding voice mentally stated slowly down and dropping in pitch. In the background of Unit-03's comm-link, there was a distorted chorus of children crying, laughing, shouting, and screaming. The spirits heard a sharp whoosh again that exploded into blood splattering sounds. The Angel yelled in pain as the chaotic background consumed and overpowered everything else.

[_** #$^! AHA! AHAAAAAAAAAAA…HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_] the evil soul in Eva-01 cackled loudly in distortion as the background from it responded with its own chorus of hell and chaos. The hellish mental sound wave blared over the channels making the other spirits feel enveloped and surrounded by it. They heard someone take a fast deep intake of air.

[_**WWWWHHHHEEERRREEEEWWWWIIILLLLLYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUHHHHIIIIIDDDDEEEEE!**_]

[_STOPIT!STOPIT!SPOTIT!_]

[…_**WoUlDyOuLiKeToJoIn…ThEeNlIgHtEnMeNt**_] the morbid and malicious spirit from Unit-01 thought turning the Eva's eyes toward both Unit-00 and Unit-02.

[…] both spirits thought back frightened and shaking from the realization that both the purple and dark blue war machine were staring at them. Despite the level of apprehension, Naoko pondered if the level of telepathy was due from both Units reaching new limits from the recent battle. Something grabbed her attention from below. Both spirits looked down and saw the technicians around Eva-01 and Eva-03 suddenly shuttered. Each one of them were shaking and backing away with some turning around and running away. The chuckling sound through the comm-link came from Unit-01. It sounded like the normal evil mirth then started to slow down and get lower and lower in tone. Passing the point of being distinctive, the chuckling sounded more like a wall of low decibel sounds.

[_**SO MANY #$% #$!...F...R...I...E...N...D...S**_] it said in slow motion at first then shrilled at the top of its lungs.

[…] both souls in Eva-00 and Eva-02 thought mentally imagining themselves plugging their ears and covering their eyes.

They were trying to block out the mental sound barrage of carnage and insanity as the other units continued conversing. Thinking that both would eventually stop, neither of them did. They kept up with the hellish psycho-babble and killing throughout the evening, night, and after midnight without rest. No matter how many times both spirits disabled their comm-links, it would reopen again and again. They became frightened that when the channels would reopen, it was not consistent. Sometimes, it be only a second later after closing it when it reopened again. Other times, minutes would go by. It occurred randomly that it made being able to stop the two units communication impossible to control and contain.


	87. Evolving Nightmare

Chapter 87: Evolving Nightmare

The following day proceeded as normal as possible. Going to school was similar to yesterday except with Toji present in the morning. Sitting at his desk, he was talking with Kensuke when he asked a question.

"Shinji is not here," Aida said adjusting his glasses a little. "Is he still doing tests at NERV?"

"The last time I saw him, yeah. He was still at NERV," the Fourth Child stated as calmly as possible.

"Now that you are an Eva pilot, did you get informed on what really happened to his eyes?"

"What really happened?" the jock ask feeling a little tense from the information behind the subject. "Didn't Shin-man state it was from a previous Angel attack and was recovering from it?"

"He did. Just curious if you had more info regarding about his recovery."

"…" Toji said thinking then saw Asuka starring daggers at him. "Other than possibly surgery for his eyes, I do not know any more than that."

"That would put him out for a bit to recover. At least he will be able to see again, right?"

"Yeah man. He will recover from it," he said a little quieter. Lying about the Third Child was putting weight on his conscious. Looking at the other Eva pilots, both Rei and Rana were busy looking up something. They seemed very engrossed with what they were doing that they didn't react initially when their names were called. Despite that oddity, they were still a bit distant to everyone. The Second Child ignored him and continued to talk with the Class Rep. Wondering how NERV would keep the death of the Third Child a secret, he tried avoiding talking more about it.

During the course of the day in the large Eva cage, the mental link conversation between Eva-01 and Eva-03 continued with the sounds of torture, slaughter, brutality, screaming, and horrid waves of death and hell. The waves of horror were going on fast forward; however, there were variations. When the conversation would repeat, it changed to have alterations. It didn't matter as the subject matter and sounds were still the same. Despite all this, the spirits in the other units felt that they started changing. With the exception of the soul in Eva-03, Naoko and Kyoko felt safe from the evil and murky voice in Unit-01 and Unit-03 the previous day. Now for some reason, it was as if both voices presences were closer to them. Looking at the Evas in the cage, they haven't moved from their spot.

When the evening came by, the technicians were out doing another wave of contamination screenings and monitoring on the Evas. Looking up at the control room window, the spirits could see the female twin staring down at them. When the First Child came into view, the spirit in Unit-00 became a tad annoyed. If the madness wasn't being constantly sent mentally through the comm-link channel, she would have been more than irritated. The mental sounds incoming distracted her greatly as the sound of something being ripped apart blared through her mind.

"…" Rana said as she stood watching at the observation window.

"I read a couple of references regarding what happens to a soul once it leaves its body," she said quietly knowing that Rei was standing nearby at the window. "Most are from religious beliefs stating that a soul may or may not remain. Did you find anything different?"

"No, I have come to the same conclusion regarding the same subject," Ayanami stated stoically blinking and staring.

"…" the female twin stated grimacing a little and releasing a heavy sad sigh quietly.

"…" Rei said glancing over at Rana. Her split mirror image of the Third Child with more feminine characteristics still made her do a double take. Thinking about how the twin's normal demeanor and behavior would be compared to now, she was still emotionally strained and stressed. Feeling similar still, the First Child didn't feel too alone to deal with the emotions she had.

"…I can't prove it," the female twin continued. "But I believe souls do exist."

"…" Ayanami said blinking and looking back at the window.

"You can't see them…it is more of a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"…yes…" Rana said quieter taking on hand to hold to her chest. "I am a part of Shinji as he is a part of me. I should be able to sense him if he is still here."

"…" Rei said feeling her hands fidget from what the female twin stated. Irritation grew inside wanting to counter what she said. The second-version of herself inside halted her.

'_Stop this frivolous impulse tirade child,_' the other Rei thought to her. '_This conversation is pointless. I can take care of that err of emotions you have. I can make them all go away…just bend to my will and purpose._'

'…'

'_Fate had shined fortune upon us. That lilim is dead.'_

'…stop it…' Ayanami thought back feeling her hands clench into loose fits.

'_Throw away all what the lilim gave you…it only made you weak and pitiful.'_

'Stop…it…now,' the First Child mentally voice in a glaring and threatening tone.

'_You should listen…child. You are becoming unstable and weaker. You are my puppet. You are nothing but an empty doll. Know your place._'

'GO AWAY!' Rei mentally exploded with anger. Rana heard small amounts of fabric being clenched and glanced over at the First Child. Blinking in surprised, the Eva pilot's hands were in murderous fits with an unpleased expression on her face. About to voice a question, the female twin kept her mouth closed. Turning back to the window, she looked back at the Evas.

'You are still there…aren't you Shinji?' she thought staring at Unit-01. Closing her eyes and concentrating very hard, she hoped that she would be able to detect something. A soft pin sounded in her head that made her eyes open up.

"…?" she said blinking in confusion a little. A part of her suddenly felt a subconscious draw to the dark blue unit.

'…that feels odd…it emits the same aura as Eva-01…Shinji does have a similarity to the evil clone…but…no…that can't be him,' Rana thought.

[No abnormalities in Unit-02 torso. Moving to the lower ligaments] a tech lead from below stated through his headset. The sudden statement made both Rei and Rana get out of their mental stupor. Ayanami recomposed herself while the female twin shook her head a little.

'…Shinji…I…I don't want to be alone anymore...come back,' Rana thought feeling her eyes starting to feel wet. Wiping her face with her hands, she saw the blue-haired female pilot offer her a handkerchief.

"T-Thank you Ayanami," she said taking the cloth and wiping her eyes.

"…" Rei said blinking then looking back at the window.

"Do…do you think," the female twin said turning back to the window. "He is in there…somewhere?"

"…" Ayanami said feeling two sides of her answer at the same time. One stated that it was very improbable that his soul remained from exploding into a liquid. The other emotional side held onto hope that there was a possibility regardless of how small of chance there was.

"…I…do not know…" she said quietly and blinking. "I...want to believe…in the possibility…Ikari is there...despite the chances."

"…" Rana said feeling a little better from hearing her say that loud enough to hear. Both continued to watch until they were ordered to go back home. Walking away, a whisper of a cackle ringed in the air.

"…!?" Rana said stopping and spinning around.

"...?" Rei said stopping and turning around. There was nothing at the observation window.

"…" the female twin said blinking then turned back around. "Sorry…I thought I heard something."

When the hour of midnight struck, the mental communication firestorm changed. The spirits could not disable the comm-link channels from Eva-01 and Eva-03 anymore. They were constantly on and open. Insanity started taking hold of the spirits in Unit-00, 02, and 03. Mental conversations were at random now. Some of the back and forth was in slow motion while others were in a sporadic frenzy. The flow of sounds and words were chopped up as if several different topics and torture were cutting each other off. It was as if a waterfall of sounds was falling down with no organization or linkage.

Hours upon hours passed as conversations became more morbid and intense. The sounds of killing and grotesque torture started to overtake the randomness of words and discussions. By the afternoon, all that was heard was full blown slaughter and psychotic laughter. Only Unit-01 was emitting even stronger vibes of eeriness and vileness as it mentally cackled over and over again. Its humanistic mirth became lower in pitch and more monstrous as it continued. The murky spirit in Eva-03 produced a lesser degree of evilness; however, it sounded as if it was killing the Angel spirit ten times over again and again. It did not utter a voice anymore and just kept on attacking and brutalizing the frantic and delusional Angel that sounded in more than just agony.

By the evening, the mental insanity marathon shifted. The variety of what the voices from Unit-01 and Unit-03 stated became only a constant. They were repeating the same phrases over and over. Sometimes, the phrase would be chopped up and scrambled as if encrypting a message. However, the conversation was the same thing still. Naoko, Kyoko, and the prisoner spirit in Eva-03 were mentally holding their heads and screaming, pleading for the two entities to stop. Their fear of them had increased. For some odd reason, they felt that the two demented souls were now standing in front of them. They could taste their actions of their sounding gore-fest, feel the breath of their candid words, and mentally see what they were doing. A hailstorm of morbid, distorted, and surreal imagery infested their amorphous existence in their Evas.

"Dr. Akagi, there is a call from the tech lead," a monitor staffer stated seeing the faux blonde woman nod and walk toward her.

"Dr. Akagi speaking," Ritsuko stated after putting the phone to her ear.

[I have an issue Dr. Akagi…more than half of my workers refuse to go into the Eva cage now.]

"Refuse?"

[Yes.]

"Any lead on why?"

[More than half of them reported in the past couple of days about feeling evil and haunting vibes from the Units. Especially Eva-01 and 03.]

"…that is true…I did see in your report of those statements by the techs."

[The remaining half of my team is still willing to go in and continue with the de-contamination proceedings. The process of completion will be curtailed by half or more at this current rate. Shall I continue with the work with what team I have?]

"Can you validate what your staff reports?"

[…to be honest…the environment in the Eva cage would make a skeptic of supernatural wonders convert into a believer. That's just me personally.]

"…" Ritsuko said blinking then turned to the observation window. "I will be down there in a bit. From what I assess, will proceed afterwards."

[Copy that. Me and my team will be here when you arrive. How many contamination suits should I get?]

"…" Dr. Akagi said looking back at the four Eva pilots and the Major. "Get 6 ready."

[Roger] the tech lead stated then ended the call.

"What's going on with the tech staff?" Misato asked seeing her place the phone down and turned to her. Without saying anything, Ritsuko motioned her follow her. Blinking and walking, both stepped outside into the hallway and discussed for a minute. The four Eva pilots were standing at the observation window looking at the Evas.

"Where are they at with decontaminating?" Toji asked.

"Unit-00 has been screened. Unit-02 is almost completed," Ayanami said neutrally.

"If they are that concern of contamination, they should quarantine Unit-03 and separate the rest," Asuka said with her hands on her hips. "If the Angel is still dormant, they should just detonate it to kill it."

"Hey," Toji said irritated. "That is my Eva. Ain't nobody blown it up."

"Really stooge? You'd rather risk everyone so that you don't lose an infected unit," the Second Child stated with a smirk.

"Bet you'd say the same thing about your rust bucket if it was yours that was infected."

"It ain't a rust bucket jerk. It is superior to yours anyway."

"Mine was made in America so top that," the Fourth Child said with a smug on his face.

"That a challenge stooge?" Asuka stated getting in front of him. He didn't back down.

"When mine gets back to normal, I'll show you who is superior," he said placing hands on his hips and confronting her.

"…" the control room staff were glancing over at the two pilots feeling a little entertained from the back and forth.

"…" both Rana and Rei said as they were looking down at the Eva cage. Seeing movement in the reflection, Ayanami saw both Dr. Akagi and the Major come back in from the hallway. They were heading towards where they were. Turning around, both adults stopped.

"Hey guys, do mind coming with us?" Misato asked.

"Where to?" Toji asked breaking away from the staring contest with the redhead.

"I need to verify something in the Eva cage below," Ritsuko stated with a neutral expression. "I would like you four to come with me and validate as well."

"…!?" Rana said turning around. "I'll go."

"I will as well," Ayanami stated.

"Sure," the jock stated.

"…" Asuka stated feeling caught. She really didn't want to go near the barbaric purple unit or the dark blue one. However, her Eva was trapped with them. Sighing out loud, she kept her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Whatever."

Getting everyone onboard to go, the group went down to one of the walkway entrances to the Eva cage. Meeting up with the tech lead, he had the contamination suits ready for them. After each was helped getting their yellow rubber suit on, they were escorted into the Eva cage. When the large group entered and the sliding doors closed, the atmosphere was eerie, vile, and malicious.

'We aren't even in a quarter of the walkway in,' Misato thought feeling apprehensive. 'Unit-01 is on the opposite side of the cage…its admitting this much of that evil vibe?'

[Hell no I'm staying any longer in here!] Asuka stated through the helmet and began walking back to the doors.

[What…what is that?] Toji asked looking around feeling goosebumps flare all over his skin.

[That is…Eva-01's aura] Ritsuko stated carefully. She was surprised that this was the environment the technicians were working in.

[Dr. Akagi…may I go further?] Rana asked containing the fear that she felt.

[If you can, then just to the half way point.]

Watching the female twin walk not even halfway, she fell on her hands and knees. The sound of her breathing was heavy and had picked up pace a little. Only Rei was able to go as far as Rana did. Toji, Misato, and Ritsuko were at a third of the walkway section. All three were standing there uncomfortable and beginning to feel fear and paranoia festering inside. Watching Rei slow down and gingerly help the female twin back on her feet, they started heading back to the group. All the sudden, the evil vibes in the Eva cage were growing. Looking to the unit near them, it was Eva-03. Realizing what was causing the aura to be felt from entering, it was the dark blue unit that was emitting the same aura as Unit-01. A sharp cold shiver went down their spines as they slowly made their way back to the entrance doors.

Both Rei and Rana recognized what the aura's that both units were emitting. As much as Ayanami wanted to destroy that evil presence, it felt morbidly different. Before, it was callous and crude. Now, she felt a reverberation of its vileness and viciousness from across the Eva cage. It kept her from having another emotional outburst given that the vibes were coming from two sources now. Staring hard at the dark blue unit, something about it was emitting a slightly altered vibe. In a strange sense, it gave off a vibe that seemed vaguely familiar.

Rana felt more discourage now knowing what was occupying both Evas. The thought that only the evil clone was left felt revolting. Part of her falling down was from not feeling anything but the evil voice's presence. While walking back at the group, she glanced at the dark blue unit. Feeling a lesser version of the eerie aura, she stared hard at it hoping to get something out of it. Not clear on why, she felt its presence switch quickly. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her from desperation, the evil aura slowly seemed more murky than eerie. Unable to go toward it, the group passed through the sliding doors. Once closed, the group removed their helmets. The tech lead came to them and saw all of them looked disturbed in varying degrees. Seeing Dr. Akagi turn to him, he straightened himself and paid attention.

"I have confirmed what your techs have been stating. We will place the Eva cage on lockdown until further notice," she stated feeling her nerves starting to relax.

"What about continuing the contamination proceedings?"

"We shall do what we can with the mechanical arms and computer system. Until I deem the Eva cage ready enough for your team techs to continue, no one is allowed to enter the cage."

"Roger. I will inform the techs about the new status," he said and left.

"Rits, isn't the dummy plug system suppose to offline?" Misato asked remember it was emitting the same behavior vibe as in the Angel battle.

"It is offline. The only supply of power it can use is the emergency batteries. There is no bypass for it to use just battery power. As far as we can conclude, it could be the Angel doing this being microscopic."

"I say we blow up Eva-01 and 03 and be done with it," Asuka stated getting out of her rubber suit.

"That might be an option if we cannot determine why both Units are acting and behaving the way they are," Ritsuko stated getting out of the de-contamination suit and handing it to a couple of the technicians on standby. As the group walked back to the control room, both Rei and Rana were trying to figure out what the visit to the Eva cage signified. When the six entered, Ritsuko walked to a terminal phone and made an overhead announcement.

[Attention staff. The Eva cage will be placed on lockdown until further noticed. I repeat…]she stated as the loudspeakers repeated what she stated. Both Rana and Rei went back to the observation window and looked down at the Evas again. Suddenly, the blast shutters were coming down. Taking a last look, both heard a deep low decibel of vibration followed by a mental scream that all became a distant shrill into nothingness. Misato gathered and took the teens home for the remaining of the day.

Over the course of the next two days, Ritsuko and her staff prohibited anyone from entering the Eva cage. Continuing with the contamination screening and testing from mechanical arms, Unit-02 was cleared of contamination. The prisoner spirits in the Evas became paranoid when they heard the lockdown being placed on the Eva cage. Unit-01's sudden shrill went passed the human hearing threshold and continued getting higher and higher. When it reached mind piercing and started to cause distorted vibration in their Eva prison, it went silent.

[…] Naoko, Kyoko, and the spirit in Eva-03 thought waiting for the barbaric barrage to continue.

An hour passed since Unit-01 had said anything. All three became stressed from trying to anticipate when it would shout again; however, it still remained quiet. Throughout the day, the purple unit didn't utter a sound. Unit-03 became quieter and quieter until only one voice was sounding through the comm-link channels. The Angel kept talking itself. It continuously mumbled about escaping, being superior, stating what its purpose was again and again while calling someone the anti-Angel.

In the middle of the afternoon, Unit-01 started mentally talking again; however, its voice changed. Various voices were speaking as if there were more than one person. Oddly, the eerie voice was not using its own but mimicking other individuals voices to close similarity. The spirits in the other units were getting different conversations specifically at them. It didn't take them long to figure out what was being told to them.

'…_no…' _Kyoko thought hearing the voices from the past start to come alive. Trying to block out the sound and close the comm-link, she was unable to do either. Mental scenes were forming into her prison space of Eva-02.

'…' she thought cringing as the image of hospital came to mind. Static and white noise was seen and heard for a second before the visual changed.

'STOP IT!' the spirit yelled in her mind from seeing the point of view from sitting in hospital bed. A glitch happened in which now there were two people standing inside near the door of the hospital room.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' Kyoko pleaded seeing a small child holding a doll at her bedside. Looking down on the bed, there was a small doll with red hair. Apprehension gripped in essence immensely as the plush doll's mouth moved. The voice that came out shook her hard.

[_** M#$ #$^ A #$^ MMMMMMMMMMMMM #$%& $%&AAAAAA!**_] a monstrous voice blared from the doll's mouth as the imagery exploded like a sheet of glass falling to the ground.

In Unit-00, the late Dr. Akagi was glaring at a small girl that was standing nearby. It kept repeating a phrase to her over and over with a smug look on the child's face. Tensing up with anger, static passed her vision. When it stabilized, her hands were strangling the small child. However the kid continued repeating the phrase while the smug turned into a grin. Becoming angrier, Naoko lifted the child by the neck. Shaking the girl hard, her grip strength increased until the child's neck gave.

'…!?' she said realizing what she did again. A glitch occurred where the girl lied lifelessly on the cold metal floor. It still had a grin on its face as drool started coming out of its mouth. Despite being dead, the little girl looked alive still. Taking steps back from reliving a past memory, the level of shock from the first time was still overwhelming. Tripping backwards, she felt herself starting to go over the edge of the terminals.

'…' she said waiting for her to fall to her death. However, she felt small hands holding her. Feeling the hands push her back to standing, a wave of fear washed over Naoko. Blinking and slowly turning around, the small girl was staring at her with a broken neck. The atmosphere it had before was night and day from what it was emitting now. Its crimson eyes were glowing eerily and hauntingly.

_**[ #$^ #$PLAY# $^ #$WITH $%& $%&MEeeeeeeeeeeeee OLD HAG!]**_

The prisoner spirit in Unit-03 was the most rattled. From the slaughter sounding over the comm-links to the live stalking and brutality hunt evolving around her, there was no place to run and hide. Strangely though, the murky voice that was tracing the Angel did not harm or seek her. Thinking that it was part of the Eva captor, it wasn't. Suddenly, the imagery around her faded into darkness. Trying to look around her, she only saw pitch blackness. Without warning, the space around her turned to static for a second before showing a familiar apartment.

'…_this looks like…it is,_' she thought to herself slowly moving forward only to be frozen. The imagery glitched in rapid sections were each one was a scene change. Seeing life events flashing by her, the ones leading up to her fatal end started being repeated over and over.

'…_no…not again…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!_' she mentally shouted as the scene changes did not stop. The familiar voices came in making the surreal visual excruciating. Crumbling in her own amorphous state, she repeatedly apologize over and over again. No matter how much she pleaded, the imagery continued. Unable to get passed the sense of shame and guilt, the spirit didn't hear the soft cackling in the background or the small puddles of crimson in various spots of all the scenery.

For each spirit, they couldn't escape their new mental prison. The verbal telling of their past only repeated the painful, regrettable, and shameful memories over and over again until they became numb. When the next day started, all of them felt more than lifeless. Part of their essence felt rotten from the emotions of self-loathing and guilt. At the same time, both voices in Unit-01 and 03 started to change a little.

Slowly, they would change little pieces of the past memories. After repeating one alteration so many times faster and faster, a small variation would be added. Again, both repeated the stories, the voices, and the fluctuation of voices faster and faster. Unable to block it out and not listen to the lies being told, the spirits felt their personal hell was being lived in different ways and settings. The constant barrage of repeating altered memories started to overtake their recollection of what actually happened. The three slowly felt themselves changing despite hanging on desperately to what they know was their true past.

During both of those days, the observation window in the control room had the blast shutters closed. It prevented anyone seeing inside the Eva cage from the windows. Ritsuko also prohibited the Eva pilots from being in the control room until the lockdown was lifted. Though Rana was furiously angry, she kept it to herself. While being at Misato's apartment, the Major noticed a bipolar shift in the female twin's demeanor. Instead of having the defeated and depressed demeanor, she was more on edge, impatience, and irritated. Stating that accepting what happened is difficult, Rana stated that she will never give up on him. Leaving her be, Rana went back to her apartment and stayed there alone.

On the start of the third day of the lockdown, no sound was heard despite the comm-link channels still being active. Painstakingly and nerve racking, the prisoner spirits heard no sound from either Eva-01 or Eva-03 except for mild vibrations. Listening to the overhead announcement, the lockdown was lifted. Seeing the rotating red lights turn on, the blast doors starting retracting. Once everything was back to being in normal operations mode, the technical staff in contamination suits came back in.

Looking down at them, they walked to all units. The ones heading toward Unit-01 and 03 did so with caution then started doing their work. Oddly as much time passed, they seemed to be doing their work a bit easier and less stressed for some reason or another. The vibes that both Unit-01 and 03 produced were not present or there anymore. There was no vileness, evilness, eeriness, or viciousness. Despite the aspect that the prisoner spirits could relax, the amount of tension between them through the open comm-links kept getting thicker and more unnerving. It kept them on edge for the entire day. Even at night, there was nothing said or sounded from either Unit's comm-link channels other than a mild hum of vibration. Thinking that the Eva pilots would show up, the female twin or the other pilots never showed up.

At the very beginning of the next day, the comm-links to both Unit-01 and Unit-03 were suddenly disabled. The tension that was there for the past week was severed giving both the souls in Eva-00 and Eva-02 immense relief. From time to time, they would look back at the two war machines to notice that both were offline completely. Each time they checked, the purple and dark blue unit would remain dormant. Slowly relaxing and feeling like the terror was over, a part of them tried to figure out what was the significance of those two Eva's actions.

By the evening of the same day, the comm-links suddenly became enabled. Fear crept up on the spirits when only one message was sent to all. It was very faint and weak with too much static in the background.

[…_ple #$%& #$… #^ #$please #$^ kill…me_…] the Angel thought as quietly and as smallest as possible before white noise consumed it.

The comm-links were disabled and all was silent again. About to relax, the spirits noticed that both the purple and dark blue unit was staring at them. The immense evil aura the purple war machine had suddenly became much stronger than before to almost terrifying them immediately. Looking at the dark blue unit, something deep inside of it was beating like a heartbeat. Both continued to stare for a period of time without voicing or sending a thought to them. By nighttime, the two units started watching the technicians walking around them. Nothing out of the ordinary happened to any of them despite the immensely morbid aura both units were producing. Waiting and watching in apprehension, both spirits couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing deep inside the dark blue unit.


	88. Reaching For Salvation

Chapter 88: Reaching for Salvation

"NO!" Rana shouted waking up from a nightmare. Sitting straight up quickly, she was sweating all over with fright. Ever since Shinji exploded, her dreams slowly changed to more horror themed. Staying with the Eva pilots and Major next door did help initially. Each day afterwards though, the dreams would become more morbid, violent, and distorted.

"…" she said breathing heavily and feeling her pulse slowly come down from its elevated state. Once calmed down, the twin tried to get her bearings of where she was. Knowing that she was in his room and sleeping in his bed, there was little of his scent left. Unable to get comfortable, Rana curled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

'Not being able to visit either the control room or Eva cage is so frustrating,' she thought wiping her eyes and shaking a little. 'He has to be there…he just has to be.'

'Maybe I can visit today?' the female twin thought getting up despite being still being dark outside. Looking at the time, it was early in the morning. Not caring, she went and got ready for school. Once cleaned and dressed, she made a simple breakfast for two. Sitting down, she had flashbacks of the first days both she and the Third Child ate together.

"A little early for breakfast, don't you think Shinji?" Rana said smiling at the empty seat to her right. Seeing the seat vacant and no response back, she shook her head and ate.

"You missed a lot of stuff at school," the twin said quietly. "Most of it was not that interesting, but let me tell you about…"

In the neighboring apartment, Misato woke to the sound of mumbling. Knowing who it was, she looked at the time. Groaning a little, she tried to block out the noises and fall back to sleep. Becoming mildly successful, she subconsciously visualized the mumbling in her sleep.

'…' the Major thought opening her eyes and frowning again. 'I don't care if the control room is off limits, that girl needs to move forward. I don't care if I get labeled the evil person. I do not want to deal with another child going insane. Especially when the brother was a massive piece of work.'

'Not mention,' she mentally stated while sitting up from her futon. 'I need both girls here to put on big sister shoes and help her. It has been two days since she went back to the apartment and neither of them has said anything about it to me.'

Grumbling and patting around her space, she found her cell phone. Disregarding what time it was, she looked for a certain person's number and hit the dial button. After two rings, the phone picked up.

[I bit early for you to be calling me] Ritsuko stated while sipping coffee. [What's wrong?]

"…" Misato said blinking. "…morning…when will the children be able to visit?"

[The lockdown was lifted yesterday, but I haven't authorized visitation yet.]

"Can you make an exception?"

[You mean for the female twin?] she asked hearing a tired verbal agreement on the line. [Any particular reason?]

"She's in denial and has been talking to herself for the past two days."

[Some people take longer to coop than others. Study cases on twin siblings show that they experience longer duration of turmoil than non-twin siblings.]

"You are saying that her behavior is normal?"

[Just the aspect of dealing with a loss will be longer than normal. You suspect it is leading to something else?]

"Her brother was a schizo…must run in the family. The trauma of his death could push her over the edge," Misato said rubbing her eyes.

[That is a possibility. If you assess that she is showing signs, we can have her admitted to the medical facility for a closer watch.]

"I'd appreciate that," the Major stated feeling semi-relieved though still felt groggy and irritated. "How has Dr. Ikari been?"

[…] Dr. Akagi said blinking with a pause. [Other than depression, she is physically fine.]

"Must be hard for her."

[Sure. Anything else? Maybe sing you a lullaby to go back to sleep?]

"You'd do that for me?"

[No.]

"I didn't think so," Misato said smiling a little. "I actually did have one other thing, it is about Rei."

[Yes?] Ritsuko said mildly interested.

"I have noticed that the Commander has not been calling for her as of late. I don't see them meeting up for their meetings or anything either…do you know what is going on?"

[…] the doctor said feeling her mouth frown a little knowing the answer. [I wouldn't know. I don't know the Commander's schedule any more than you.]

"…"

[Why?]

"I don't know…she just seems…very lost at times. I can't seem to get her to talk to me anymore."

[Well…she did grow up with the Commander as her guardian so to speak. She also seemed close with his son.]

"I get with the loss of Shinji…but I am not sure what is going on with her and the Commander. I mean, with his late wife back, wouldn't Rei have a mother figure now?"

[…] Ritsuko said pulling the phone away from her face. Putting her free hand over her mouth, she willed herself to not giggle or chuckle. Based on the feeling from her palm, there was a grin on her face. Closing her eyes and calming down, she put the phone back to her ear.

"Rits?"

[Possibly. Ayanami would have to be the one to decide that] Dr. Akagi said normally with a neutral face.

"I guess that is true," Misato said yawning out loud. "I thought Asuka would be affected but she was the first to cope and recover."

[I'm sure she did. Anything else?]

"Would bringing both Rana and Rei after school be fine?"

[Should be.]

"Has the Commander been hounding you on reports?"

[Yes and no. You know how he is.]

"True true. Okay, I'll see you in a few hours. Bye."

[Right. See you.]

'Alright,' Misato said closing her phone and lying back in bed. 'Hopefully this will help move things forward.'

In the medical facility, Yui was still in her designated patient room. Since the lost of the Third Child and unable to find a way to bring him back, the scientist went into a state of depression. Despite Gendo coming to visit every day, she couldn't uncoil herself fully. An immense sense of failure and guilt gripped her hard. Though wanting to think of ways to save the male pilot and bring him back, his death and being mentally reminded of what the female twin shouted at her kept her from pursuing. Gendo tried to give Yui suggestions on what he could try to do if she asked him for it. Though the cloning option was still available, he was internally relieved that she did not seem interested in it anymore.

At school, both Hikari and Kensuke kept asking Asuka and Toji if Shinji was doing alright. Both continued to keep up with similar stories that the Third Child was still in recovery and that his surgery went well. As much as they kept up with telling the lie, both of them started to react differently. Asuka became more pointed in remarks regarding the Third Child. Mentioning his name caused her to frown and become irritated. Toji would become uncomfortable talking about the Third Child and change to a different topic.

When the Class Rep sat and talked to Rana, the female twin stated that she felt worried about him. Aligning with the Second and Fourth Child's stories, she hoped that his eyes recover well. Both students thought about asking Rei; however, she seemed to revert back to keeping people at a distance, being cold, and being hard to approach. Toji would get nervous talking to either of them still thinking the loss of the Third Child was still raw to them. The past week so far had an off and depressing vibe from the Eva pilots. Students in the class noticed it in which a couple that conversed with Rana asked if she was doing okay. The female twin appreciated their concerns and that she was just worried about the surgery results.

After school, the Eva pilots received a text from Misato. She stated that the visitation restriction had been removed for the control room. Both Asuka and Toji stated that they would visit next time. Both Rei and Rana stated they will visit after school. Oddly, the Major felt a small sense of relief from both of them replying back. The female twin added characters to show that she was eager while the First Child was plain. Ignoring that, Misato continued with the thought plan of bringing both girls a reality check and about what they need to do onwards.

During the ride to NERV with Section-2, Rei looks out the rear seat window while Rana looks out the other side. Ayanami contemplates the dreams of her second self trying to convince her to give up on the dead lilim again. Oddly though, the voice was more adamant and aggressive toward her about not being controlled by human emotions. It also repetitively emphasized that the Commander had replaced her with the other adult female lilim.

"…" Rei said remembering how agitated and reactive she shouted back. Stating to herself, she did not believe the Commander has replaced her with Dr. Ikari. At the same time, she couldn't say that statement with confidence. Feeling herself becoming agitated again, she silently wished that the Third Child would come back. She felt unable to control various things: The non-stop emotional rollercoaster each day, the seeds of doubt in the people she looked up to, the unfazed faith from the female twin, why she couldn't get rid of the feelings she developed, and the difficulty of answering questions with her unclear mind.

Arriving at NERV, both teens went straight to the control room. The closer both got to it, Rana felt more and more anxious. Upon entering, both saw the technical staff at their terminals along with Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya. Rana walked straight to the observation window and saw both Eva-01 and Eva-03 in the Eva cage. Rei walked to the observation window as well and stood quietly next to her. Everyone in the room glanced at them then went back to their tasks.

"How do the scans look?" Ritsuko asked.

"All scans read clean," Maya stated from her monitor.

"Good," she stated marking a check on her clipboard. "We'll start with the next procedure."

"Roger," Misato stated and hit the intercom button to state the new order. Once the announcement finished, many maintenance crews began moving around. On the metal moveable decks, there were various sizes of hoses. A good number of techs grabbed them one by one and installed them securely on Unit-03. The diameter of the flexible tubes ranged from that of a small child to being 7ft wide.

"Doctor…what are those hoses going to do?" Rana asked looking out the observation window.

"We are going to flush out the fluids in the Eva and replace it with a newer LCL formula," the faux blonde stated not looking up from her clipboard. "Since Unit-03 was overtaken by the previous Angel, we can safely assume that anything inside the Unit is contaminated. Also, that the Angel is probably dormant inside of it."

"Even though the scans and even MAGI stated that Unit-03 came negative for any Angel material?" Maya stated looking up.

"It is possible that since it was a microscopic Angel, it has various ways of hiding. It wasn't detected when being transported from America," Dr. Akagi stated.

"That's true," the monitor tech stated looking back at her monitor.

[All hoses and cables are attached] a maintenance crew member stated after a short wait.

"All right. Maya, how are the replacement fluids?"

"They read green and are ready to go."

"Good. Commence flush procedure," Ritsuko ordered. Maya pressed a couple of keys and various machines came to life. A large turbine began functioning and humming quietly. The maintenance crew heard a rush of liquids go through the hoses on one side of the Eva. Upon entering, little to no leakage around the insertion areas was observed.

[No leakage to report upon entrance] a tech stated. After about 30 seconds, the crew on the other side heard fluid leaving the outlet hoses.

[No leakage to report on the outlet hoses]

"So far so good," Ritsuko stated.

"How long does this go on for?" Misato asked looking at the computer monitor showing flow rates coming into and out of the Eva.

"Less than five minutes."

"…" the Major said looking at the female twin and First Child with an unreadable face.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuko asked in a low voice noticing.

"Trying to find an opportunity to help them move forward."

"…" Dr. Akagi stated glancing at her then at the two teens. Blinking, she looked back at her clipboard and wrote on a section of the document.

"I have setup a room in the medical facility. I just need you to confirm and sign at administration to admit her."

"I'll do that after this. Thanks."

"Hopefully they listen to you."

"I know Rei will."

"I'm sure she will."

"…you make me feel less confident about that."

"I do not know what you mean," Ritsuko said looking at a reading and marking on her procedure chart. She ignored her friend looking at her.

"That's not reassuring."

"Sorry."

"…" Misato said with a sigh through her nose. "Anyway, has there been any clue on what happened in the cockpit to cause that accident? I thought it was an extremely rare occurrence."

"It is. I have studied both footage and readings inside the cockpit. I even ran tests through MAGI…but all came out with no indication to cause that accident."

A gloomy silence took place as no one in the observation room said anything till the procedure finished. The rush of liquid going through the inlet slowed down to a stop. Fluid coming out of the outlet side stopped as well and began draining.

"Flush procedure is completed," Maya stated pressing the intercom. "All turbines have shutdown. Disengage hoses and cables."

[Disengaging hoses and cables] a tech replied.

After the fluids in the hoses were emptied, the maintenance crew began removing them. Watching the last hose being pulled away, Misato saw the crew started to retract the moveable deck platforms. Turning her sights to the face of Eva-03, she just stared at it. A flashback from months ago came suddenly. Strangely, she couldn't remember clearly what it was about. Looking over at Eva-01, it stood still and offline. Wondering to herself on how the dummy system could make that Unit do what it did, she blinked.

"…!?" the Major said seeing dark magenta orbs in the Unit's offline eye slits. A deep mental cackle filled her head that made her shiver. Blinking again, the orbs were gone as well as the demented mirth.

'What was that?' she thought feeling her nerves were rattled quickly. Seeing movement in the control room, she turned her head to the observation window. The First Child had tilted her head a little while Rana had pressed her hands closer to the window. Seeing something flowing from the Eva cage, she nervously turned toward where Eva-03 was. Blinking rapidly, she started to see red liquid seeping out of the mouth guard of Unit-03. The oral contraption started moving a little.

"…no…" Misato whispered feeling the hairs on the back of neck rise. The flashback became semi-clearer as the vision showed a walkway that led to an elevator. Despite not recalling anything passed that point, trepidation had gripped her to make her feel alarmed.

"No about what?" Ritsuko said looking to her left. Blinking in surprise to see the Major look a little disturbed, she followed her line of sight. Seeing the same thing as the Major, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Unit-03 is becoming...active?" Maya said confused. Looking back at the doctor, she saw her and the Major staring hard in a direction. Turning her line of sight toward the window, her hands moved to her mouth. Crimson was leaking greatly from around the mouth guard of the Eva as its head started moving slowly.

"…" Rana said slowly taking a step back from the observation window. The vibe emitting from the dark blue unit was foreign, paranoid, and frantic. Its eyes slowly glowed into a haunting white before leaning its head back suddenly.

'…?' Ayanami thought to herself in confusion hearing her second self utter something bizarre. There were many techs in the cage that were shouting and running out of the room. Streams of red liquid were gushing out from the mouth guard cover as Eva-03 was shaking.

'Its…coming out?' she thought when quick movement was heard from behind.

"Everyone in the cage get out of there now!" Misato yelled in the intercom.

As the remaining of the maintenance crew rushed out of the Eva cage, Unit-03 began to pulsate visually. It gave an impression that it was going to regurgitate. It leaned forward quickly to hover over the main walkway platform. The mouth guard fell off and the Unit vomited a waterfall of crimson. As the massive pool of red splashed and flooded the walkway, the Eva started coughing. Deep sounds of forced air filled the room as it echoed off the walls. Despite the mouth guard being back on Eva-01, it tried grinning wider underneath.

Without warning, Eva-03 stood up and reached toward Unit-01. Getting a hand on its mouth guard, it ripped it off with one pull. Deeply coughing again with more crimson coming out, it forced the purple war machine's bleeding mouth wide open. Emitting a loud low grunt and gurgle, a red fleshy orb came out of Eva-03's mouth and entered Unit-01's mouth. As if the regurgitation took all the energy out of the unit, the dark blue war machine fell backwards. Like a lifeless doll, it clanked hard and loud with the Eva cage walls causing a mild vibration throughout the floor level. Laying/sitting awkwardly on the floor of the Eva cage, the staff in the control room continued to watch the apprehensive spectacle.

"…what the hell," Misato stated in a whisper not moving from her spot seeing the red fleshy orb worm its way further into Unit-01's mouth and throat. The sight gave her instant goosebumps.

"…is that?"

"How should I know?" Ritsuko whispered back equally tense and intrigued. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

"Eva-03 is inactive," Maya whispered feeling nauseous and scared.

"…!?" Rana said blinking in surprise and fearful. The organic orb was pulsating as most of it had gone down into the purple war machine's throat. Seeing something out of her peripheral vision, Rei had a look of bewilderment.

'…!?' Ayanami thought blinking several times from hearing her second self blurting out things from shock, agitation, denial, and superiority. It even threatened her if she thought of getting involved of what was occurring.

"What's wrong Ayanami?" Rana whispered not moving from her spot.

"…I…do not know," Rei said not sure what to think or how to act.

"What readings were picked up from what came out and into Unit-01?" Dr. Akagi asked wondering why there were no alarms sounding. "Any indicating an Angel signature?"

"There was a faint signature, but it was not active," one tech monitor stated.

"The Angel is still dormant?" she asked confused.

"Scans read that the Angel is still dormant."

"How is that possible?" Misato asked equally baffled from what she just witness.

Walking over to where her friend was, the staff in the room didn't notice sudden movements in the room. Both Rei and Rana were shaking and staring at Eva-01. They recognized the aura belonging to the evil version of the Third Child; however, its vibe was tenfold from what they remembered. It was as if they were engulfed and surrounded by its presence. What made them both take a step back with frightened faces is seeing dark magenta pupils staring at them with a blood dripping grin on its face.

In a desperate attempt to escape the psychotic and agonizing hell of the dark blue Eva, Bardiel sensed another synthetic being close by. Not feeling anything emitting from it, the Angel frantically molded itself into an organic core. Once it accumulated enough of its mass, it ejected itself out forcefully. What made it not look back or question its actions was feeling the murky voice stalking and following its pathway in the Unit. Escaping and entering the other unit, it immediately started spreading itself out. Slowly infecting the insides of the war machine, it felt something off.

'…_this…feels…familiar for some reason…'_ it thought continuing to expand itself. Once it completely spread its cells throughout the Eva, it decided to activate it and use it to complete two purposes. It would destroy the dark blue unit then proceed with its one purpose.

'…_strange…why is this synthetic being not responding,' _the Angel thought still feeling the vague familiarity. '_I can use its energy…so won't it-!?'_

'_** #$HeL#$%#$L#$#$l#$^#$oooooooooo'**_ a soft distorted sound of a small boy spoke with much white noise.

'…_w-who__…who are you?'_ Bardiel asked in a mild panic finding the voice to sound similar to someone else.

'_**I'mNoBoDy…s-s-s-s-s-s-saaaaayyyyyyyy…wHaT did/DiD/DID MYSEEDDO!?**_' the boy stated then shouted viciously. Its voice slowly morphed into an older one that sound demented.

'_I am an Angel. Superior to all lilim. Tell me who you are or I'll erase you from this vessel,' _the Angel shouted back delusional and paranoid. Looking around in the vast mindscape of the Eva, it couldn't find where the voice was coming from. Turning around again, it saw a figure and instantly recognized it. It had dark magenta eyes and a cruel looking grin on its face.

'…_no…nononononono…HOW ARE YOU HERE IN THIS VESSEL TOO!?' _it shouted in fear feeling the same aura; however, this version gave a much stronger and malicious vibe. So much so, that the Angel felt petrified. Its vision glitched then saw the figure had moved suddenly in front of its face. The physical features of the lilim changed so drastically, that its mind only felt horror.

'_**#$(*#%^HAAAAAAA $^$%^ RRRRRRRRAAAAAHHH $%^ %$^AHAHA % $& $HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' **_the evil clone mentally shouted so loud while all its mouths roared in various versions of pain, anger, insanity, laughter, and viciousness. All Bardiel could see around it were black and red tentacles stabbing and worming their way into its being. In a blind panic of fright, the Angel used its energy reservoirs and purged its way back up.

"Something is coming out of Unit-01's mouth," Maya stated still feeling sick.

Everyone in the control room saw the purple unit gushing out red blood just like how Eva-03 did. However instead of the unit moving as if it were trying to regurgitate, it opened its mouth harshly as something red quickly squirmed out. The fleshy red orb came out of its mouth and dropped down onto the main walkway platform. As crimson liquids traced from the unit's mouth like spider webs, the organic sphere made a hard and loud splat on the metal floor. The pool of red already on it shot the fluid far and wide hitting walls and the observation window.

"Why did it come out again?" Misato asked looking at the camera feed of the Eva cage on the monitor.

"I don't know. I never dealt with this before," Ritsuko said intrigued and baffled at the same time. The staff in the room heard a small shuffle in front of them and looked up. They saw the two female twins were still at the observation window. Rana took a step toward the window.

"…its pulsating…kind of like a heart," Rana stated while squinting her eyes a little. Maya became more squeamish from the comment.

Without warning or indication, the red fleshy orb started expanding like a balloon. The more it expanded, the more people in the control room could see blue veins and blood pumping inside and outside of it. When it reached to about half the height of the Eva cage, it exploded violently. Gore was sent far and wide splashing nearby walls and equipment with red. A large portion of the walkway platform turned from green to dripping red. What was more disturbing was the crimson organ matter was pumping blood out of it faster and faster. The trickles slowly turned into streams and getting bigger.

Everyone in the observation room jumped when half of the window got splashed with what seemed like blood. Along with that, several human and not so human looking organs splattered on the elongated window. Misato and Ritsuko stood shivering. They were feeling the same level of fear and horror as the hallucination hallway prior to the Third Child going completely schizophrenic. Maya, unable to hold her stomach in, threw up in a nearby waste basket. The rest of the staff became queasy and scared as they quietly murmured to each other.

"What on earth is going on?" Ritsuko said perplexed and apprehensive. Shaking her head, she went to a free monitor and started typing trying to find out what was happening.

"Find any reading regarding what is in the Eva cage!" Dr. Akagi stated getting the staff out of their stupor and actively looking at the data on their monitors. To their surprise, a flood of information was coming through.

"…" Rei said blinking in confusion from what just happened. Watching the female twin move slowly, she stopped at a clear spot on the window and looked through it. After a short stare, the First Child saw Rana have a facial reaction of shock and recognition. About to say something, the female twin suddenly turned around and bolted out of the room.

"R-Rana, where are you going?!" Misato asked surprised seeing the female twin quickly exit the room without a reply or stopping. Looking back at where Rei was, the First Child was looking through the same clear part of the window. Not able to see what was going on below, the Major shook her head a little.

"Rei, follow her," she ordered.

"…" Ayanami said turning around and nodding. Jogging out of the room, Misato saw the teen leave and the door close again.

"…oh my god…" Ritsuko whispered looking at the monitor with ambivalence. An equal look of fascination and horror came across her face.

"W-What's wrong?" Misato asked turning back to her friend and looking down at the monitor that had a bunch of text filling the screen. Looking up at her, the faux blonde expression made her feel tense.

"Go after them. Don't allow anyone to enter the Eva cage! I will lock down the doors from here!" the head scientist and began typing fast.

"What?"

"GO!" she yelled.

"R-right," Misato stated then went after the teens.

"Force lockdown all access doors and vents! Prevent anything from escaping the Eva cage!" Ritsuko stated firmly as she continued to frantically type on her monitor. Hearing the staff in the room give an affirmative reply, it didn't give her any comfort from what the analysis was showing from readings.

While Ayanami jogged down a hallway, she was trying to figure what caused the female twin to suddenly bolt out of the room. Rounding the corner, she found Rana frantically pushing the call button for the elevator repetitively. Slowing down to a walk, a vague sensation in her chest was developing. Recognizing that more than one feeling associated with it, she didn't try to analyze it yet. Just about to reach her, the elevator doors opened.

"Rana, what is the mat—" Rei asked when Rana reached for her wrist and pulled her into the elevator quickly.

"Ayanami…please…please tell me the level for the Eva cage! Please!" the female twin pleaded with tears running down her face.

"…" Ayanami stated with a surprised and confused look.

The elevator doors started closing. Pointing to the number on the button panel, Rana let go and pressed it. Starting to descend, the First Child looked at her wrist. There were no hand markings despite feeling the strong pull and grip the female twin did. Looking back at her, the female pilot saw Rana wipe tears from her eyes as more kept coming down. However instead of looking sad and in pain, she looked anxious and happy.

"…" Rei said tilting her head a little and blinking. The elevator slowed down to a stop and slowly opened its doors.

"Why are you crying?"

"Come, let me show you!" the female double stated with a large smile and grabbed her hand.


	89. Trapped and Surrounded

Chapter 89: Trapped and Surrounded

Letting her pull her along, Ayanami followed Rana to the Eva cage. Turning a corner to the hallway, there was no one near the sliding doors. Standing in front of the entrance, the doors didn't open automatically. The female twin pressed the keypad; however, the doors still did not open.

"Are the doors not working?" Rana asked turning toward the First Child.

"…" she said as she walked toward the door panel and looked at it.

Pressing the open button, it didn't open still. Inputting a code, a mechanical lock sounded and the doors opened slowly. It stopped when the gap was enough to squeeze their body through, but not enough clearance for their heads. Instantly, Rei covered her nose and mouth from the strong aroma of blood coming out of the Eva cage. It was not different smell from LCL fluid; however, there was something more rotten about it. Looking over at Rana, she was doing the same of holding her mouth and nose while looking nauseous.

Unable to pass through the gap of the doors, both walked toward it and peered into the Eva cage. Inside, the walkway was covered with carnage. Down a ways from the entrance, there was a big pile of red flesh. Burst opened organs littering around it while crimson was gushing out like a small waterfall. It was pulsating like a heart and was slowly growing again. Bulging up, they saw a hand from the inside pushing out. It didn't break the membrane of the red organic mass. Goosebumps littered their skin when they started to hear white noise growing louder. The aura that was coming out of the Eva cage was freezing cold and extremely nerve racking.

[Ayanami! Rana! Get away from the doors now!] Ritsuko ordered quickly over the loudspeaker.

Complying quickly, the female pilot started backing away from the doors. However, Rana seemed still transfixed on the bio-mass that continued to grow as another limb was trying to get out. Feeling a sudden pull back from a hand on her shoulder, Misato hit the control panel of the doors. Peering quickly down the walkway before closing, her eyes widened seeing an arm slowly trying to push out from the red pile of flesh. What added a level of horror to her was how much blood there was. The entire walkway was coated heavily with crimson as a constant spillage was going over on both sides greatly.

'W-W-What the hell is that?!' the Major thought feeling sweat dripping down her face while inputting a lockdown code for the door.

Turning towards the two teens, Rana was sitting on the floor while breathing deeply with a couple of gulps. Looking at Rei, she was standing though looked nauseated. Looking at them closely, both of them seemed a little haggard from what they saw. Getting her cell phone out and looking up a number, Misato hit the speed dial. One ring passed till the line was picked up.

[Dr. Akagi speaking] Ritsuko said in a controlled and tense voice.

"What the heck is going on in there!?" Misato said hearing the tremble in her voice.

[Other than what looks like human limbs growing in that pile, I haven't found out why…a head and neck is forming…Maya zoom in…] she stated on the line. Two sharp gasps were heard on the other end.

[…oh dear god…] the head scientist said with Maya shaking next to her.

"W-W-What happened?"

[…there's a…-son #$% #$emerging…Eva cage…ing flooded#$^ $ rapidly...get bac-] Ritsuko said horrified cutting in and out with white noise.

'Getting flooded?' Misato thought feeling the grip on her phone loosen from shock. It slipped through her hand as she tried to catch it. Avoiding it hitting the metal floor, she sighed in relieve for a second. She failed to hear the rest of what the head scientist stated.

"Major?" Ayanami called seeing a frightened look come over the purple haired female's face. Feeling recovered enough from the small rest, Rana slowly stood up. Turning toward the doors, the impulse from earlier was still there. Slowly approaching the doors again, someone came into her view.

"W-Wait Rana. We can't go in," the Major said standing in front of the door panel.

"But!…he's in there! He needs my help!" the female twin stated firmly and desperate.

"Who are you talking about!?"

"Shinji! He is in there! Let me go in!" Rana pleaded standing in front of her as Misato's eyes widened with fear.

'Ikari is in there?' Rei thought looking surprised at the twin then at the doors. Looking at the door seam in the middle, something about it didn't feel or look right. Hearing a mild thud, it sounded like it was from the other side of the door. Recognizing the off putting aura, she slowly took a step back and blinked.

"W-W-Wait a minute Rana, that is impossible. He died. Besides, the Eva cage is contaminated now. You saw what happened. Until the recovery crew arrives and scrubs the room clean, we can't risk anyone going inside-"

[Misato! MISATO! Get everyone back here! Get away from the doors!] Ritsuko shouted from the phone. Alarms started going off as red lights were flashing down the hallways and corridors. Containment doors down hallways started to drop slowly. About to move, the doors to the Eva cage made a sudden loud bang noise.

'…no…' she thought as the flashback from earlier became even clearer. Remembering what happened, the doors made a loud thud again as if something very heavy was hitting it. Quickly putting the mobile phone in a pocket, Misato pulled both teens toward the hallway with the elevators.

"MOVE IT!" she barked pushing both them forward as another thud was heard.

'It isn't real…It isn't real…It isn't real…' the Major repeated in her head following both teens. The containment door to the elevators was near the ground when they rounded the hallway corner. All three quickly dropped low and got through as the rolling doors closed shut and audibly locked. The sound of it made Misato feel that they were safe at least.

Moving to the elevators and pressing the call button, the three heard a distant loud metal burst. Turning toward the containment door, a rush of water was heard and quickly banged against it hard. The impact was enough to rattle the metal door a little. A soft ding was heard to their left as the three went into the elevator. Pressing for the level of the control room, the containment door started to be pushed back with metal bending and creaking. As the sliding doors began to close, the three heard the containment door violently collapse backwards with an avalanche of crimson engulfing it.

"…!?" Misato pulling both teens back against the wall opposite of the elevator doors. Despite the doors closing before any liquid got in, the rush of blood was frightening enough. Flinching hard when they heard the iron smelling fluid slam against the doors, the elevator started going up. Hearing more liquid fill up in the hallway space they were in, it became quieter and quieter as they continued ascending.

"…" Rei said seeing Misato trying to calm down despite looking spooked. Looking at the female twin, she had a look of ambivalence. Despite still recovering from the nausea attack, she was fidgety. Many sounds and alarms sounded through the loudspeaker in the elevator as the lights inside was mixed with a flashing red.

Reaching the selected level, the elevator doors opened. Seeing the hallway space was dry with no sea of red, the Major quickly led both teens to observation room. As the three entered the room, they saw the tech staff rapidly typing at their monitors. Maya was typing quickly as well with an alarmed face. Ritsuko seemed to have things in control despite the mild worrisome expression and her typing quickly at her monitor. Despite the lights in the room still illuminating everything, the control room windows were completely covered in crimson. It was thick with no bubbles to see while giving a soft flat red glow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Misato snapped a little.

"It is what I hoped wouldn't happen," Ritsuko stated typing quickly. The blaring alarms were cut off but the flashing red lights continued to be lit.

"Is it Eva-03?" Misato asked.

"No…it is the Angel. The flushing procedure didn't get rid of it at all. It seemed to only have made things worse and forced it out."

"Okay…how come the Angel alarm isn't going off?"

"That is due from the Angel still being dormant."

"…" Misato said trying to process what she said till she felt the mouse wheel in her head slow down to a stop.

"Wait wait wait…it is still dormant? Isn't it the one flooding everything with a bloodbath?"

"From what I have observed and read from the monitors, it is doing this. What I can't understand is it isn't infecting the equipment," Ritsuko said looking back at the Major. "Despite going into Unit-01 earlier, the Eva so far has not been affected nor is there an cellular structure changes in the unit."

"What's it doing then?" Misato asked as the scientist made a few types and brought up a window screen on her monitor.

"From what I have gathered so far, here is an image of a regular human blood cell and one from an Angel's. Both are very similar to the point that both species share a very close chemistry and DNA make up," she stated then typed a few commands.

"The sensors and data collected from the flush procedure gathered this red blood cell activity," Dr. Akagi stated. The window changed on the screen to show a short animation. The red blood cell was multiplying at a rapid rate.

"It is cell division at an exponentially fast rate."

"You mean that red stuff in there is the Angel's?!" Misato asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. It is the Angel expanding itself."

"Ugh," the Major said rubbing her temples feeling a large headache growing.

"Doctor," Rana asked fidgeting. "What about the person in there?"

"The one in that red pile? I do not know. If anything, that individual is either dead or a vessel for the dormant Angel," Dr. Akagi stated turning back to the monitor.

She continued reading data and typing to figure out how to contain the new threat. Rei had been standing in the same spot that she came into the observation room. Continuing to look at the observation window, the color made her feel odd. Seeing nothing but red made her feel edgy as she kept her stoic expression.

'…I do not like red…' she thought recognizing the feeling of dislike. Ever since entering the control room, her second self became silent. Even asking it what was happening, the voice never responded back.

"How are we going to fix this?" Misato stated out loud with a loud sigh. One of the intercom buttons started flashing near Ritsuko as she answered.

"Dr. Akagi speaking."

[Report Doctor. What is going on?] the Commander stated on the line. Breaking away from typing, she began to tell him what had transpired so far.

"…?" Ayanami said with a blink. Looking to her left, she felt a hand wrap around her arm with Rana standing next to her.

Ever since the previous Angel attack, it had been hard to get the Third Child out of her mind. Sometimes, she would dream about him; however, the dreams were very chaotic and disordered. One dream she had was being in the subconscious carnival and reliving the escape from one side to the other. The last thing from the dream was seeing the entire realm become flooded with blood. Hairs on her skin flared up remembering the surrealism of that portion of the dream and how gripping it made her feel.

Another reminder of him was Rana being that their faces were a mirror of each other. It kept the feelings she had of him present. The action of the female twin holding onto her arm made her think of when she held onto the Third Child. Remembering the sensations it gave her from walking home together, it made her want to do that again. Trying not to think about the emotions, Ayanami recalled what was said at the entrance doors to the Eva cage.

"Rana. Why did you state that Ikari was in the Eva cage?" the female pilot stated with a stoic tone and expression.

"…" Rana said looking down and adjusting her hold on the First Child's arm a little. "I…don't know…for a second…I felt he was there…in that pile."

"I know it doesn't make much sense-!" the female twin said looking up then gripped Rei's arm tensely.

"…?" Ayanami said in surprise blinking. Something stirred in her stomach and followed Rana's line of sight to the window. Her eyes widen.

"D-D-Dr. Akagi!" Maya shouted with fright standing up and moving back a little.

Both Ritsuko and Misato looked at the spooked bridge monitor as she was staring at something at the window. Everyone heard a soft thud on the window that kept repeating slowly. Both women turned and froze with fear. A silhouette was floating in front of the window. There was a track line from its back area going down almost seemingly like an umbilical cord. As if there was an invisible current, its body kept swaying back and forth and running into the glass. Its features were not clear for them to see. The thick blood made everything passed the glass dull and indistinctive to see.

"…sir…" the faux blonde stated quietly. "…I will…have to call you back."

[Explain.]

"…" Ritsuko stated slowly and gently putting the phone down on its holster. "Everyone, stay still and don't make much sound."

"It's…it's the person," one tech staff whispered out loud. Dr. Akagi slowly moved toward a monitor while keeping her sights on the observation window.

"Rana!? What are you doing?!" Misato said quietly and harshly nearby while not moving. Only the female twin was moving and taking slow steps forward. Letting go of the First Child's arm, Rana continued toward the glass were the silhouette was.

"…" Rei said as a foreboding feeling washed over her. The figure on the other side of the window felt familiar. It reminded her in some ways of her second self; however, something about it was not the same. It felt wild, uncontrollable, and very unstable.

"…" Rana said as she stopped in front of the window.

The silhouette instantly moved to be in front of her. In the figure's chest, a line crease appeared and opened up. A large eye was shown in which the pupil rolled into view. Based on how the others in the room didn't say anything, only Rana saw it. The pupil moved up and saw a female silhouette on the other side of the glass. Feeling immense relief from having an escape route, the floating silhouette looked closer at its new vessel. With its features clearer, it saw a very familiar lilim with red-blue eyes shining eerily at it.

"…_**BRING…HIM…BACK…WORM…**_" Rana whispered with a murderous expression on her face.

'…_no…_' Bardiel thought seeing the same lilim. Despite the physical differences, the face, the shine of the eyes, and the aura was identical.

'_NO! IT CANNOT BE!?_' the Angel mentally shouted in fright and distraught. Sensing another one nearby, it split open the back of its body. Another eye quickly formed and the pupil frantically searched. Sensing it somewhere down below, it saw a pair of black eyeballs. It was where the large pile of flesh was continuously growing and staring back at it.

'_NO! STAY AWAY! I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!' _it mental screeched in fear seeing the pair of eyes started to slowly swim its way toward him. Shaking with fear, a severe tremor took over its body from sensing another identical vibe. It was further way; however, something large was moving with the aura. Looking up with its shaking back eye, the Angel saw the purple war machine turn its head. The Eva's blackout eye slots had eerily shining dark magenta pupils staring at it. Bardiel's inside were squirming in terror from seeing a haunting glow of the Eva's teeth as its mouth made chomping sounds. The sight of its grin getting impossibly wider and wider pushed the Angel over the edge.

Without warning, the floating figure morphed rapidly into a hideous large creature that stretched the entire length and width of the long observation window. As if time slowed down, everyone's face slowly went into tense fright from seeing the Angel reached its disfigured looking form. Once completed, it made a high pitch scream as the Angel alarm sounded.

"Get out of here! Move!" Misato shouted as the tech staff started running for the exit. As they ran, only she, Ritsuko, Maya, Rei, and Rana stayed. Rana hadn't moved from the observation window as she continued to stare murderously at the Angel. About to move, Ayanami felt startled when a ping was felt in her head. The voice sounded desperate, delusional, in panic, and terrified.

[_YOU! KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME! __**PLEASE-TO-ADAM-AND-LILITH-KILL-ME!**_] it screamed in her head over and over again.

"…?!" the female pilot stated looking with surprised eyes and a parted mouth at the creature. Knowing it was the Angel, the First Child couldn't wrap her head around on how a superior being became so overwhelmed and wanted to die so strongly. From the forced telepathy, Rei felt its sensation. A sudden deathly chill ripped through her that made her legs weak as she recognized the aura.

"RITS! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"Misato shouted in fear.

"Help me get Maya!" Ritsuko stated seeing her assistant had fainted.

'…_!?_' Bardiel thought seeing that the pair of eyes below was still slowly swimming toward it. Sensing the larger presence's vibe become immensely malicious, it felt that the evil being was now right behind him. Its back eye looked up slowly shaking violently all over in horror. Eva-01 was still grinning wide with blackout eyes and shining pupils in the distance. Suddenly, it saw a large figure coming straight at it.

Both Ritsuko and Misato got Maya and were carrying her out. About to call Rei and Rana, all saw something approaching the hideous creature from behind quickly. Recognizing it as a prog knife, it was held in hand from an elongated Eva arm. Before impact, the blade activated causing an outline of plasma over the blade. The sea of blood around it instantly vaporized causing massive air pockets to form. Violently, the blade thrust into the creature. Looking at the exit entry, the prog knife tip stopped short from hitting the observation window in front of Rana.

"…" Rana said feeling the evil clone's overwhelming presence. Her murderous expression instantly changed to terror as it felt gagging and extremely vile. Her insides immediately tensed up and squirmed. As the Major and doctor stood still and trembled from the sight, they saw that both Rei and Rana still hadn't move from their spots. What made both of them feel their mouths quiver in horror was how the creature was squirming and screeching murderously in agony. The plasma around the prog knife was boiling the disfigured Angel alive.

"…" Ayanami said grimacing from all the shouts of agony and pain that the Angel was communicating into her head.

Dropping to the floor on her knees, she held her head trying to stop the screaming. Abruptly, the voice stopped. Looking back at the window, the last seconds of the creature ended crudely. Its remaining body vaporized away from the prog knife as it moved up and down through its body. When creature was gone, the prog knife turned off. The elongated arm slithered and retracted back into the sea of crimson. A deep muffled sound of a chuckle was heard from the loudspeakers that made everyone feel goosebumps on their skin.

After the sound passed, the Angel alarm turned off leaving only the humming of the computer monitors. Several minutes passed when all was quiet and nothing stirred. The alarms from before were stilling going on with red lights down corridors flashing. Both Rana and Rei were hit with sudden exhaustion. The female twin suddenly fell backward on her rump and breathed deeply trying to rid of the fierce trepidation. Ayanami took her hands off her head and placed them on the ground. She tried to focus on uncoiling herself from being forced to feel overwhelming terror. Misato and Ritsuko slowly laid Maya on the ground. Standing up, they looked at what was in front of them cautiously.

"What…just happened?" Misato asked in a whisper stilling feeling stressed and frightened.

"I…don't know. Check on the children and let me see what I can figure out," Ritsuko stated in a whisper. Heading to the nearest computer terminal, she began typing to see what data came through. The Major went to the First Child to see her shaking on her hands and knees. Kneeling down, she gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Rei?"

"…" Ayanami said slowly shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"…I…can't stop…this overwhelming…fear," she said quietly as a shiver went through her.

"It is okay. Everything seems to be okay now. Let's get you into a chair," the Major said and helped the teen up. Escorting her to a nearby chair, they heard someone vomiting. Blinking and looking in the direction of the sound, it was Rana on her hands and knees. Misato felt the First Child struggling to move and stand.

"Whoa, take it easy. I'll go check on her. Just sit here. Okay?"

"…" Ayanami said nodding her head a little. Misato quickly walked over to hear the female twin coughing and wheezing. Kneeling down quickly and gently grabbing her shoulders, the lavender haired woman leaned closer.

"Rana, are you okay? Talk to me," she asked worried.

"He's…he's…he's in there," Rana said quietly and shaking.

"…" Misato said feeling her eyebrows raise a little. Thinking she was still going on that Shinji was still alive, the dripping sweat on the female twin's scared face did state that. Gently pulling her back to her, the Major heard Rana starting to hyperventilate a little.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It is over now," she said holding her and feeling the teen tremble in her arms. Hearing her utter sounds of fright, Misato felt her trying to lean back. Looking up at the observation window, the hairs on the back of her neck instantly flared.

"…!?" the Major said with wide eyes seeing a pair of black-red eyeballs staring at them. They were floating in front of them on the other side of the observation window. Staying there for a couple of seconds, the eyeballs turned around and faded into the sea of red. Feeling that the atmosphere was uncomfortably tense, the loudspeakers started to make a sound.

"…!?" Ritsuko saw a notification on her monitor that showed were the sound was coming from. Her face became bewildered on why the Eva was doing that. Too flabbergasted to think, she silenced the loudspeakers and continued typing.

'That sounded like,' Misato said slowly helping Rana stand up. 'Swallowing.'

"Uugghhhh," Rana said holding her head and stomach feeling nauseous. "I'm sorry…I'll go clean it up."

"It is alright. Let's get you in a chair next to Rei for now. Okay?"

"…okay…" she said and was escorted to a chair next to Rei.

Watching the Major walk away, the female twin looked back at the observation window. Nothing changed the sea of red that filled the Eva cage. Overhearing the adults stating about engaging the draining ports in the room, mechanical sounds were heard faintly. They stated it would be a little while before all the blood drained from the entire Eva cage and breached hallways. It would be even longer to go into either for having to decontaminate the areas first.

Looking back at the First Child, she was lost in thought not looking at the window. About to ask something of her, she saw something at the doorway. Turning toward it, she froze. Two dark magenta eyes were peering at her from a shadowed area. The sight intensely made her blink in fear and surprise. Suddenly, they were gone and the door was closed without a sound.

"…?" Rana said looking spooked and loss at the door. Blinking, nothing changed and the eerie aura had gone away quickly. Able to gather enough strength to stand, she started moving.

"…?" Rei asked seeing the female twin in her peripheral vision. Looking up and watching her, she was slowly heading towards the door. Despite feeling unsure of what was going on, she felt an urge to follow the female twin. Getting up and going to her, Rana opened the door.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Misato asked as both she and Ritsuko turned around startled.

"May I use the restroom?" Rana asked turning to them. Both adults sighed as Ritsuko went back to typing on the terminal.

"Yeah, just come back here when you are done. Rei, stay with her," Misato stated turning back to Dr. Akagi to continue their discussion.

"Very well," Ayanami said seeing the female twin turn back to the doorway. She bent down and touched the ground. Standing up, Rei could see her finger tips became red. The air in the hallway had a faint iron smell.

"…" the twin said and looked at the adults. Both of them were absorbed at the computer monitor.

"Hey Ayanami…I'm…not going to the bathroom," she said quietly.

"…why?" the First Child whispered and blinked.

"I'm…going to follow the prints instead."

"Prints?" Ayanami asked to see the twin point to the floor. Looking at the ground outside of the observation room, there were bloody footprints. It showed that someone stood in front of the door then walked away from the room.

"Why are you following them? The restroom is in the opposite direction."

"I…I think…they are Shinji's," Rana said quietly stepping out into the hallway. Ayanami blinked a couple of times from the twin's answer then followed her. When both were out of the room, the door closed behind them.

"How are you sure?"

"…I can't say I'm sure…I just have…a feeling they are his," Rana said putting one hand above her heart.

"…" Rei said blinking and looking back at the prints. Something inside of her was battling the logical side of her. The feelings of wanting the Third Child back fought against the aspect that she saw him die with no chance of being able to be recovered and live again. However, what she witness just now made everything baffling. There were too many questions that were left unanswered along with the battling to control her emotions that did not dissipate.

'Is this…what hope feels like? Wishing something to come true when the possibility of occurring can be high, low, or none?' Rei thought tilting her head.

'…maybe…maybe I feel the same…'

'I hope…that she is right despite it not being logical…it makes my head hurt more,' she thought feeling a headache brewing.

'…strangely…' Ayanami thought looking down at her chest and putting a hand over it. 'the thought makes it hurt less here.'

Looking down at the ground, the bloody footsteps walked down the hallway toward the elevators. As they began walking, the atmosphere turned murky and damp. A fresh smell of blood held onto the air as they continued walking. Feeling nauseated again, the two saw that the footsteps stopped in front of one of the elevators. Gulping, Rana looked at the call button and slowly pressed it. Both heard the humming of the pulley system. Looking up at the level indicator, it was coming up from below.

"I'll go check on them," Misato said after getting Maya off the ground and into a chair. She was slowly coming too but was still very out of it.

"Alright," Ritsuko said continuing to analyze and type on the terminal she was using. The room phone rang again and she picked it up. It was the Commander. Leaving the room, Misato let out a sigh.

'God can this get any…' she thought then trailed off smelling blood in the air. Slowly looking down, she saw bloody footsteps that went down the hallway. The sight reminded her of a horror film she watched long ago.

"They wouldn't," the Major said out loud as she heard faint clicks from the other end of the hallway. Knowing the sound to be the elevators, apprehension and worry grew.

"Rei! Rana! Where are you?!" Misato called out while running down the passageway. Getting to the open space area where the elevators were, she saw both female teens standing in front of one of two elevators. Looking at the floor, the bloody footsteps led to the doors they were standing at. About to call out to them, the elevator dinged and opened.

Immediately, both Rana and Rei jumped backwards. The three saw blood flow out of the lift and spread all over the floor. Misato's eyes widened and feared that something was inside. With the same horror film in mind, there was a similar scene to what was occurring. Fearing what could happen now, she gritted her teeth and darted toward the girls. Stopping nearby, she drew her firearm and pointed toward the elevator.


	90. Remnant

Chapter 90: Remnant

The sight inside the elevator nearly made Misato gag as both Rana and Rei grimaced and turned away from the overpowering smell. A bloodbath coated the inside of the lift. Every inch of the cabin was dripping with the iron smell crimson. The ceiling had constant droplets falling to the floor. At first glance, there was no one inside the elevator despite the murkiness and dampness emitting from it. Recovering first, the Major kept her pistol pointing forward. Using her free hand, she covered her mouth and nose while scanning the inside of the elevator at a distance.

'Luckily we escaped from that rush before getting drenched,' Misato thought slowly inching forward toward the lift. Seeing droplets coming down from the ceiling, she tensed up from thinking that something was there. Getting close enough and pointing her handgun upwards, she leaned to her right. Peering up at the ceiling, it was completely coated with blood. The drips were coming from various locations. Looking at the fire escape hatch, it oddly was not dripping blood from the seams.

'…!?' she thought and brought the gun down quickly in front of her. There was no one standing in front of the button panel. Breathing a little quicker, she slowly side step to see the other side. Again, there was no one in the elevator. Sighing with a shutter, she stepped to be in front of the doors. Peering in to look at the button panel, it was dripping with crimson. Oddly, there was one level button that was clean despite the rest being drenched.

'It's the level to the Eva cage,' she thought moving away from the elevator. Carefully stepping on the blood soaked floor to not slip and fall, she went to the two teens that were on a dry part of the floor. Rana recovered a little from being nauseous and looked up.

"Did you see anything?" she asked a little quietly.

"…" Misato said thinking about how to answer.

'If I tell her what I saw, she might run off again.'

"I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary besides how red everything was in there. The button panel was completely drenched."

"…" the female twin said with a depressed look on her face and a downcast head.

"Are you doing okay Rei?"

"I will be fine momentarily," the First Child stated breathing slowly and calming down. The three heard heel clicks coming down the hallway they came from. When Ritsuko entered the open space, she recoiled scared from seeing the bloodbath. Turning toward the three, she sighed in relief seeing that they were unharmed.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we are okay. How is the draining going?" the Major asked turning toward her.

"It is draining slowly due to the entire Eva cage being filled. With the rate of the fluid being emptied into a large holding tank, it will be a couple of hours to completely drain the cage."

"What about the hallways or corridors that got flooded near the Eva cage?"

"Those are being drained as we speak. I have used some of the containment doors that are still holding to redirect the fluid back toward the Eva cage. Those should be cleared within an hour."

"That's good. Until the decontamination team comes and scrubs, it will be another day or so before stepping into that area?" Misato stated looking back at the two girls. Rei kept a stoic face, but was looking down deep in thought. Rana still had her head down and was pouting a little.

"Probably so. I will have to run tests and scans to make sure that it is stable to go into. Given that the Angel was originally a microscopic organism, it could still be lingering in the areas that got flooded."

"Alright, let's go back to the control room and wait a bit," the Major said. Everyone started to head back except the female twin. Not hearing her footsteps, the three stopped. Turning around, they saw her still standing in the same spot with a downcast head. Her hands gripped her skirt as she gritted her teeth.

"…" the twin said frowning. "…no…"

"…?" Rei said with a blink.

"No what?" Misato asked.

"…I…" Rana said gripping her skirt harder. "I want to go look down there."

"What?! Why?!"

"He's down there somewhere! I know he is!" the twin said tense and shaking a little.

'I can see what Misato meant,' Ritsuko thought though did not voice anything.

"…" the Major said collecting herself before doing and outburst. "Rana, you can't go down there. You saw what happened down there. It is still flooded and now that level is a bio-hazard."

"I don't care!" Rana stated agitated and looked at Misato with a semi-glare. "He needs my help and I will go find him!"

Turning around, she head for the bloodbath elevator and onto the blood pool floor. She didn't get far as Misato quickly stepped toward her and grabbed her shoulder. Turning her around, the Major slapped her hard in the face. Due to the floor having a good amount of crimson, she slipped and fell to the floor. Landing on her right side, most of her right side got splashed and sprinkled with red.

"…" Rei said blinking in surprise a little.

"…" Ritsuko said looking at something else while putting her hands in her pocket.

"…!" Rana said with a look of shock. Instead of looking at the woman, she stared at the blood floor.

"Listen you brat! He isn't coming back! All of us have accepted it, but you haven't even tried to move on! You are making it hard on everyone else! Stop acting like a child and grow up!" Misato stated angry. She looked down at the twin hoping that will knock some sense into her.

"…" the twin said feeling several flashbacks go through her head. They were of the doctors, the clients, and sisters that she remembered Shinji recalling from time to time. All of the flashbacks showed where he was in a state of devastation, turmoil, and madness. She felt from each one where his trust and his heart fractured from their atrocity and betrayal toward him. All of it happened so quickly, that her nausea, trepidation, and desperation became numb. Almost as if a switched was engaged in her being, an emotion festered over the others.

"…so…" Rana said calmly standing up and putting a hand on her cheek. "…this is what he felt…when no one came."

"…?" Misato said seeing her demeanor and aura had changed almost instantly. Thinking that she finally got some sense knocked into her, the Major only felt hostility from the twin. The amount of blood on the teen's right side seem to add an element of murkiness to her demeanor.

"…this means…" the female twin said to herself and turning around. "I am…even closer to him than before."

The three watched Rana put her hand down to her side and stepped forward toward the elevator again. In irritation, Misato stepped forward and spun the teen around again hard.

"You are not going down th-!?" she said when Rana pivoted and slapped her in the face. The impact sounded hard as the Major almost slipped and fell to the bloody ground in surprise. Both Ritsuko and Rei looked shocked from what happened then at the twin. Misato held her left cheek surprised at how hard the hit was. Wincing a little, she saw the twin look at her with anger.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIE TO ME, FINE! I WON'T BETRAY SHINJI! MY FAITH AND LOVE FOR HIM IS STRONGER THAN ANY OF YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!" Rana roared at them with her eyes glowing a little.

Turning around quickly, she walked into the bloodbath elevator. Not even looking back at them, she pressed the clean level button. The elevator doors slowly closed with a dull wet slam and began to descend. Silence filled the room as the only sound was the humming of the elevator pulley system and the level indicator clicking above the doors. Ritsuko walked over to the Major to see her continue to glare at the elevator doors.

"Need an ice pack?"

"I'm fine," Misato said still holding her cheek.

"Aspirin?"

"…" she said just giving her a look.

"…" Dr. Akagi said taking her hands out of her pocket. She raised them to the air with a look of indifference.

"I'll be fine," the lavender haired woman said firmly walking passed her.

"Major?" Rei asked still looking at the elevator.

"…" Misato said stopping. Turning her head toward the First Child with less of a glare, she couldn't remove her sour expression.

"What?"

"What did Rana mean," Ayanami stated slowly turning her head toward the Major. Her face was her usual stoic stare.

"That you lied?"

"She can't deal with the truth. Children reject it when it's told to them."

"Did you lie?"

"…" Misato said narrowing her eyes at the First Child. Ritsuko was about to interject when both adults saw Rei's eyes widen with a haunting look. Her mouth parted as if what just happened made her unsure of the people around her even more.

"…" she said as her eyes had an icy gaze to them that unnerved both of them. The First Child spoke quieter while not moving from her spot.

"…why…?"

"…" Misato stated unfazed by the uncomfortable stare that the teen was giving her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"…" was all Rei said as she blinked and looked at the elevator.

"You are not going in there Rei. You understand me?" the Major said with a grave voice.

"…" she said and turned toward the hallway adjacent to the elevators. She began walking down without saying anything.

"…" Misato said gripping her free hand into a tight fist seeing the teen walk away without answering her. Both she and Ritsuko watched as female pilot went toward an intersection down the hallway. Once there, the First Child turned left into another walkway and was out of sight.

"…" Misato said glaring at the floor before stomping back down the hallway to the control room. Ritsuko sighed and followed her friend with her hands back in her lab coat pockets.

As the elevator was going down, Rana calmed down a bit. Wiping the couple of tears that developed from the intense emotion that flared, she tried to not focus on how she was standing in and surrounded by blood. No matter where she stood, the red liquid was everywhere. The air was thick, sticky, smelled of iron, and made her feel icky and sick. Seeing her right side had been stained with blood, it made her skin crawl on how it felt against her skin. A part of her started to panic from thinking that the elevator was pulsating with booming sounds. The twin realized that it was her own pulse beating loudly in her head.

'No…got to concentrate,' she thought shaking her head feeling droplets hit her head and clothes.

Glancing up at the level numbers on the panel, it kept highlighting the next level down it passed. The lift started to slow down to a stop where several droplets fell from the ceiling. Remembering that the level she was at before was flooded, she shivered. Feeling that her nerves were getting pulled from visualizing becoming neck deep in crimson, she shook while extending her hand to the button panel. Closing her eyes, she pressed the button to open the doors. Hearing the doors start to open, she took a quick breath and held it while bracing for the rush.

"…?" Rana said feeling only a cool gentle breeze come into the elevator as the sound of blood droplets continued. Peering her eyes open, she looked forward and glanced around quickly. Blinking in surprise and releasing the air held, there was no tall wave of red. Instead, the open space looked untampered with. Carefully stepping out of the elevator, the twin looked around her surroundings with a confused face. The elevator doors behind her slowly closed.

'There is no blood anywhere,' Rana thought not seeing any in the open space. 'The containment doors look like they haven't even closed either.'

Taking a few deep breaths in and out, she felt the blood air that she breathed in the elevator got out of her lungs. Feeling better about breathing in the stale air, she smelled faint scents of iron. Looking at her blood stained clothes, she smelled areas that weren't dirtied. There were faint smells on it, but mostly fabric softener. Ignoring them for now, she continued to looking around in confusion.

"Is this the wrong floor?" Rana asked out loud.

Turning back to the elevator she came out of, the doors had already closed. Trying the call button, the doors did not open. Wondering if someone had called for the elevator, it was still at the floor level she was on. Confused, she tried again holding down the call button. Still not getting any response, the twin moved to the other one next to it. Pressing the call button, it lit up; however, it didn't respond either. Scratching her arm a little, her ears picked up something. Instantly, she spun around.

'…what was that?' she thought hearing a distant sound coming from the adjacent hallway. Waiting for the sound to occur or something else, nothing moved or changed in the open space. About to relax, a thick, sticky, and familiar smell was overtaking the air. Not seeing anything in front of her, she looked behind over her shoulder.

"…!?" the twin said immediately backing away from the elevator.

Both lift doors had blood dripping from the middle. It started at a trickle rate, but was slowing increasing. The amount coming down started to pool on the floor and grow. Seeing that she couldn't use them, Rana turned toward the adjacent hallway to the right and walked down it quickly. Getting to the first intersection, she looked to the right and blinked in confusion. The Eva cage sliding doors were nowhere to be seen. All that was there was a continuous metal wall going down the hallway.

"I could have sworn they were at the first intersection," she thought out loud. "I probably went one level too low."

Slumping her shoulders a little, a soft sigh came out of her mouth. Deciding to move forward and find another elevator, something in her peripheral caught her eye. Looking down the hallway to the left, there was something on the ground a distance a ways. Squinting her eyes, there were bloody footprints going further. Feeling a sensation run through her, she took a couple of steps down the hallway.

"Shinji?" she asked quietly hearing her voice echo a little. Not hearing a response, Rana continued down the hallway carefully.

Down another hallway, the First Child was letting her feet walk her in a direction. Her mind was running. There were many questions generating in her head faster than she could answer them.

'Did the Major lie?'

'If so, why did the Major lie?'

'What was the Major trying to hide?'

'How does Rana know that Ikari is alive when he clearly died?'

'Is having hope logical? Or is it pure emotion?'

'Why do some give up hope while others continue to hold?'

'What is the Angel trying to do?'

'Is it trying to do its purpose or something else?'

'Why was it unable to utilize the Eva when it took control and infected it before?'

Ayanami slowly stopped trying to figure out the questions swimming through her head. As much as she wanted to answer them, there was much unknown aspects regarding each. Blinking and looking around of where she stopped, there were elevators next to her. Looking at the call button, something was telling her to press it. Not too sure why, she shook her head. Oddly, the smell of blood suddenly hit her which made her grimace again.

"…" she said looking around her while covering her mouth and nose. There was no blood around on the floor or walls. Glancing up, no red was seen on the ceiling either. The aroma became stronger as if something was getting closer to her. Not feeling anything threatening or seeing anything coming at her, the smell was becoming more and more nauseating.

Thinking that the blood from where the other elevators were had permeated onto her clothes, she decided to go change. Pressing the call button, Rei knew that the locker room was a couple of floors down. When the elevator opened, there was nothing inside of it. Entering, she pressed the level on the button panel. The doors closed and the unit started making its descent. Remembering what Rana did, she looked at her hand and gazed at her open palm.

"…" the First Child said trying to find an answer of why the twin slapped the Major.

'Rana was highly emotional when she attacked.'

'Is that an emotional discharge…or the power of hope?'

'Logic points that she was being foolish, irrational, and delusional.'

'However,' Rei thought blinking and continuing to look at her hand. 'She acted…defiantly…'

'She claimed that her faith and love for Ikari was stronger than others…how does that work?'

'Does being a twin blood sibling make her that closer to him than others?' she thought feeling her hand close into a fist.

'She also has expressed interest beyond what is considered…normal family boundaries,' Rei thought feeling her face tense as a frown grew on her face.

'…I…do not…like that,' the female pilot thought strongly as she put her hand down to her side. The elevator slowed to a stop and opened with a small ding sound. Stepping out of the elevator, she saw Rana immediately to her left. Both blinked and looked at each other with slight surprise faces.

"…!?" Rana asked shocked. "How did you know I was on this floor?"

"…?" Ayanami said tilting her head slightly confused. "I didn't."

"How bizarre."

"Yes."

"Did Misato send you?"

"No. I came on my own."

"Okay," the twin said with a relief expression.

"Are you searching for Ikari?"

"Yes. I think I might be on the right track based on these," Rana said pointing to the bloody footprints.

"..." Ayanami said looking further down the hallway seeing the tracks continue.

"Are you here for something?"

"…" Rei said thinking about what she originally planned on doing. Thinking about what she just felt regarding the female twin, she decided to keep that portion to herself.

"I am heading to the locker room to shower."

"Shower?"

"Yes. I don't like the color of blood or its smell. It is manageable with LCL."

"That makes sense. Maybe I should join you since I was in that drenched elevator."

"You can if you want to."

"…I probably should," Rana stated looking at the blood spots on her clothes. "I did get them on my clothes and on my head as well. Which way is the locker room?"

"That…" Rei began looking down the hallway to their right. The bloody footprints were going in that direction. "…way."

"Okay. I'll follow," she said with a small smile.

"…" the First Child said with a slow nod and followed the bloody prints with the twin walking beside her.

Back in the observation room, Misato was still frowning and holding her red cheek. Ritsuko gave her an insta-cold pack in which the Major applied on her face.

"I didn't think she would have hit you that hard in the face," the Dr. Akagi said attending to Maya who was finally coming around slowly. She only heard a grunt from the lavender haired woman.

"You alright Maya?"

"…I…think so," the bridge monitor said slowly sitting up and rubbing a hand on her forehead. "What…happened?"

"I little bit of stuff. Take your time," Ritsuko answered giving the technician a glass of water and some medication if she needed them.

"Ah!" Maya stated out loud and looked at the observation window still seeing a sea of red. "Is the thing-!"

"It is alright. The creature is gone," the faux blonde stated putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"…" Ikubi said sighing deeply and rubbing her temples. "Thank god nothing happened."

"Well…almost nothing happened," Ritsuko said going back to the monitor that she was using.

"Almost? Where are Pilot Ayanami and Rana?"

"Them? I'm not too sure where but they went looking for someone."

"Someone who is already dead," Misato grumbled not turning around and staring at the observation window. The draining process was showing it was working with a fourth of the pool of red in the cage gone.

"What happen to that Angel?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Are you well enough to stand and walk around?" Ritsuko asked. Watching the technician stand up and walk around a little, she seemed to be relatively fine.

"You seem well. Can I have you look up something?" she asked seeing the lieutenant nod sitting back down at another monitor that was on.

"Do a scan to see if the sample blood I took has spread anywhere to other levels."

"Okay," Maya said and began to search.

Turning to her own monitor, she began her researching over what transpired. She saw Misato turning on a monitor where she was. Guessing what she was going to do, the scientist kept on typing while keeping an ear open. The Major pulled out her phone and scrolled to find another number to speed dial. Pressing it, she put the phone to her ear. After two rings, the line was picked up.

[Security] a male voice responded on the other end.

"Major Katsuragi here. Check the cameras on the levels one above and below of the Eva cage floor. Locate the First Child and the female twin of the Third Child. Call me at the control room of the Eva cage when found or not within five minutes."

[Roger] the person said then the line went dead.

"…" Misato said reapplying the cool ice pack back on her cheek. A couple of minutes went by in silence as each was working on their separate task.

"Scanning has been completed Dr. Akagi," Maya said and scrolled through the report. "The results said that the Eva cage and all intersections surrounding that area were flooded. However, the containment doors were able to prevent the substance from spreading further on the floor. There are also small traces found on the floor below."

"How small of traces?" Ritsuko asked looking up from her monitor.

"I'll bring up a camera image," the technician stated when the room's phone rang.

"Major Katsuragi here."

[I found both the First Child and the other female on the floor level below the Eva cage.]

"Good. Send-"

[Uh Major…there is something else down there ahead of them] the security guard stated with a bewildered tone. It made Misato take off her ice pack.

"This is the image scan," Maya stated as both she and Ritsuko looked at the picture. "What are those?"

'…they look like…' the head scientist thought looking at the repetitive patter of red marks on the floor in a hallway. Something clicked in her head as she went to the control room door. Opening it, she looked at the footprints and traced at where it was going down the hallway.

[There's…a red blob that is making footprints. Looks humanoid.]

"A red humanoid blob?" Misato repeated over the phone getting an affirmative.

"Dr. Akagi?" Maya asked seeing Ritsuko turning around quickly and staring at Misato.

"Misato! Where is the exact location of it?!"

"The location?" she asked blinking in surprised to see a stern but alarmed look on her friend's face.

"Maya, find if there is a high concentration of the blood sample in the scan!"

"R-Right!" the technician said scrolling through the scan a little more carefully.

"Security said the red blob is heading towards the locker rooms on that level."

"Engage the containment doors to trap it! Call Ayanami and tell her to not pursue it!" Ritsuko barked the order making the other two jump a little. Misato's irritated mood went into worry as she quickly got her cell phone out.

"I found the high concentration…it is the source of the small traces amount on that floor. It is moving at 2 mph rate."

"Security has initiated the containment doors. What is going on Rits?" the Major asked putting down the room's phone and putting her cell to her ear.

"Remember the person figure from the observation window," the doctor stated feeling irritated. Both nodded.

"That one was a decoy. Another part of itself is that red blob walking around."

Back in the hallway, both Rei and Rana continued walking in the direction of the bloody footprints. Up ahead was an intersection with a red silhouette moving to the right. They only saw a small bit of it before it vanished out of sight.

"…" Ayanami said with a blink not sure what to make of the sight. She saw Rana had stopped and was narrowing her eyes at the end of the hallway. About to say something, the twin walked forward quickly and quietly. Following at a walking pace, both reached the end of the hallway. The First Child watched Rana peer around the corner to look down the walkway to the right. When the female pilot got closes, she also peered around the corner.

"Looks like a walking blob," the female double whispered.

"Yes," Rei responded quietly. She noticed that down this hallway had the locker rooms.

All the sudden, red spiraling lights came on as containment doors started coming down. To not get crushed, both quickly moved into the right hallway hearing the large metal panel close behind them with audible locks. Looking in front of them, the other end of the hallway had the containment doors down as well. Both of them and the red blob were trapped inside. Suddenly, Ayanami felt her phone vibrate.

"Pilot Ayanami here," Rei responded quietly.

[Rei, are you okay?]

"Yes Major."

[Is Rana with you?]

"Yes."

[Good. Where are you exactly on that floor?]

"The hallway with the locker rooms."

[Okay. Ritsuko said that there is some red moving blob on that floor. You haven't come across it, have you?]

"Yes. It is here in the area we are in," Rei said hearing Misato swore out loud on the other end. After some mumbling in the background, the line suddenly gave an electric static sound before becoming dead. Looking at her phone, it looked to be turned off.

"Something happened?" Rana asked seeing her hold down the power button on the phone. However, it didn't turn on.

"…I don't know. I was suddenly cut off. The phone appears to have shutdown itself."

Both heard a door opening slowly with a loud squeak that made them blink. Looking ahead, they saw the red silhouette going into one of the locker rooms. Being closer, they heard it make heavy and wet footsteps as the door closed slowly with loud creaking again. Moving to the wall opposite of the locker rooms, they saw that it entered the male side. About to try turning on her phone again, Rei saw Rana start walking forward slowly. Out of reflex, Ayanami reached and grabbed her wrist to prevent her from continuing.

"The Major stated that the figure is not to go near."

"It is possible that the red thing is another one that appeared in front of the observation window," the twin said evenly and turning around with a stoic face.

"If that is the case, then we should not go seek it."

"I do understand that logic, but tell me," Rana said and lightly poked at the First Child's heart area on her chest. "What does that organ tell you to do?"

"…" Ayanami said bringing a hand over it. "…it tells me…to go toward it…but…I don't know why. A part of me and the logic side of me say it is danger."

"…" Rana said then smiled with intense eyes. "If the containment doors have been dropped, then that means this becomes a quarantine area. What do you think our chances are getting out alive if that red blob is another figure from before?"

"…" Rei said blinking with a stoic face. "Probably not likely unless the NERV staff can figure out a way for us to escape."

"Do think that will be an easy task for them?"

"Easy, yes. Quickly…depends on factors."

"Grand optimistic odds. But if they create another opening, it would cause more contamination. So here is my thinking…since either way the probably of dying is high, what do we have to lose by confronting it?"

"Survival probability will be higher if we remain here."

"What if it comes here? We will be trapped."

"…we can reside in the woman's locker room for the time being. It will allow some maneuverability if it enters."

"If it is highly contagious, we would become infected regardless."

"…" Rei said blinking and lowering her head trying to think of an alternative to their predicament. Her thought process was disrupted by feeling Rana's hands on her shoulders.

"Listen…I know what I am suggesting sounds…suicidal. Given what that thing is and how long it takes for a rescue team to get here, we will probably be dead…I'm just…I just want to take a chance to see if my instincts are right."

"…why…" Ayanami asked blinking. "Why pursue it when there is nothing to prove it will be what you think it will be?"

"It is because…I want to believe in that chance," the twin said relaxing her intense stare and taking her hands off her shoulders.

"…taking an unknown risk with unknown outcomes is…worth taking?" the First Child asked stoically.

"Only one way to find out," Rana said quietly. Slowly turning around, she started walking toward the locker room door with a large blood dripping splat.

'…I don't…understand,' Ayanami thought to herself while feeling her heart beating a little faster. Despite a part of her telling her to remain where she was standing, she began following the female twin toward the male locker room door. The hairs on her skin started to stand a little from feeling the atmosphere turning murkier the closer they got to it.


	91. The Reconstruct

Chapter 91: The Reconstruct

When Misato suddenly didn't hear the First Child's voice, it was replaced with sporadic sounds of electric static. Part of the in and out of white noise was followed by something low in pitch. Unable to decipher it what they were, the sounds suddenly increase in volume until the line when dead. Looking at her phone a little bewildered, she saw that the call was dropped almost like it was in a dead zone. Trying again, the call would go through and ring; however, the line went dead before the voicemail option sounded.

"Damn it! Her phone is not even leaving a message!" Misato stated trying again.

"Maya, get a camera shot of that hallway. Misato, I need your authorization code for her to access it," Ritsuko stated crossing her hands over her chest. The technician inputted the information in which an access code window popped up. The Major walked over and inputted her numbers. The computer window collapsed and uploaded a video feed of the hallway. A waiting notification came as it was buffering in establishing connection. Once completed with its tasks, the speakers on the monitor clicked on. Immediately, they heard multiple people screaming in strong intensities.

The three women flinched hard from fright followed by plugging their ears in surprise. They cringed at how bone chilling the screams sounded despite covering their ears. It was as if many people were being skinned alive. Ritsuko gritted her teeth and inputted a code which muted the sound. Unplugging their ears, they could still hear a mild ringing. Almost like an after effect of the hellish yelling.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Misato asked still feeling rattled a little from the unexpected surprise.

"I don't know," Ritsuko stated looking at the live feed. "Whatever it was doesn't matter now. We need to get a contamination and a strike force team down there if we have a chance of saving those two!"

"Right," she said picking up the room phone and called for an immediate scramble of a striker-contamination team.

Back in the hallway floor below, both Rana and Rei were standing in front of the locker room door. Pushing the button panel, the door slid open. The illumination in the locker room was dull; however, they saw who they were looking for. The red blob was straight ahead of them at the other end of the first row of lockers. It slowly turned toward the left row. Both Rana and Rei's eyes widen a little seeing a middle locker open by itself.

"…_no…" _a frantic and delusional voice stated out loud catching both teens off guard. A portion of the flesh like figure extended out into the locker and retrieved something.

"_NO! STOP IT!"_ the voice stated quicker and panicking. Slowly, the portion was absorbed back into the red mass of the blob. As they looked at it carefully being alarmed, its whole body was pulsating as if it was a heartbeat. Without warning, a crude mouth formed at the top of it.

"_NNNNOOOOOOO!"_ it shouted trying to stop something from happening. Both saw a small protrusion from the blob's mid-torso region. It continued to grow until it ripped open. The red orb's mouth unleashed a hellish scream. It sounded like it was in immense pain as Rana and Rei covered their ears. Both looked with cringing and apprehensive faces at what came out.

"…!?" both said seeing a blood dripping knife being gripped by a blood drenched human hand.

The blade was pointing at them and did not move. Slowly, an arm extended out to the elbow. Blood was dripping profusely from the blob's wounded hole onto the arm and pooling to the floor. The hand changed the knife position to have the blade pointing horizontal and toward the blob itself. As slowly as it pushed out, the arm and hand went back into the hole except for the blade. Without stopping, the knife started to make a crude cut going around the perimeter of the blob's form.

More screams emitted from the bio-mass as the bladed continued in jagged cuts. From time to time, the knife would have to move up and down to slice through the thick skin of the red figure. As the blade went around and got closer to the open wound, the blob's screams became piercing and painfully loud. Both watched shaking a little as a ragged cut around the middle of the red blob was made. When the knife retracted back through the open wound, the lockers around it and the floor below were heavily splashed with blood.

The screams died away quickly in volume. Its mouth on top slowly closed and morphed back into its body. The only sounds emitting were from the air vents in the room and the continuous flow of blood hitting the floor. As if dried up, the figure started to shrivel, deflate, and blacken. As lively as it was, it looked very dead now. Both teens slowly unplugged their ears while cautiously watching. They weren't too sure what the darkening red figure would do next.

Slowly, two human hands emerged through the crude cut with sounds of wet scrunches and suctions. Covered in crimson, the fingers gripped the red blob's flesh murderously. With a quick and ferocious pull upwards, its body ripped apart from the crude middle cut. Blood gushed out like a small waterfall and overflowed the floor heavily. The other end of the row of lockers became a bloodbath and was spreading to the next row.

Rana and Rei felt nauseous from the thick and sticky smell the air was getting. The twin felt her stomach turn quickly as she covered her mouth with her hand. Turning around and seeing a small trash can, she expelled whatever was left in her stomach in it. Ayanami was covering her mouth and nose with a hand while cringing from the aroma. Two wet footsteps caught her attention as she looked up. Though every inch of the individual's naked body was drenched and dripping with blood, the features of it were identifiable.

"…!?" she said going wild eye from who stood there.

"…" the individual said as it looked at the knife in its hand.

Placing it down on the now red drenched bench, the person turned back to them with closed eyes. Rei was still staring with wild eye as tears started developing in her eyes. Rana breathed heavily and slowly stood up. About to say something, she saw that the First Child was frozen stiff. Turning around and looking at her face, the twin blinked in surprise and anxiety. Slowly turning her head toward the individual down the locker row, a mixture of emotions and sensations ripped through her. Part of her felt that her hope was answered. However, a strong sense of horror came across her face at the same time.

"…" the individual stated opening its eyes. Small flows of blood came out as the whites of its eyes were a little red. Opening its mouth, the person threw up a large amount of blood onto the floor. It looked like a stomach full of crimson liquid came out making both Rei and Rana skin crawl. Once the last bits came out of its mouth and nose, the individual coughed. Taking a couple of breaths, the person stood straight again. Blinking a couple of times, its dark magenta eyes glowed eerily as it looked back at the two.

"…" it said narrowing his eyes at them due from too much blood dripping down his eyes.

Deciding to rid itself of all the red, the person turned around and walked to the showers. The warmth from the red flesh sack faded quickly as the cold air and floor seeped into its skin. Placing a hand on the wall for guidance, the individual walked the outer perimeter. Bumping into a few things, the floor tile changed indicating that the area was the shower stalls. Carefully placing footsteps to not slip on the crimson dripping down its body, it made its way into a shower stall.

Rei watched as the recognizable person walked out of sight from the lockers. About to move to see him, Rana stood in her way. Looking at her face, the twin showed a scared and unsure expression.

"…?" Ayanami said blinking and wondering what changed the twin's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"…does he seem different to you?" she asked in a quiet whisper. She recalled who currently inhabited those eyes.

"Different?" Rei asked with a blink and looked back at the lockers. Not seeing the individual, she walked quietly forward with Rana following her closely from behind. Walking passed a couple of rows of lockers, the person was not seen; however, there was a bloody hand trail on the opposite wall of the room. Passing the last row, the space opened to the shower stalls. Both saw the individual had slowly moved to the first one on the right side of the row of stalls.

"Other than his eyes are back to normal, in what way different?" Ayanami asked quietly

"…?" Rana said blinking at the First Child before glancing back at the person.

Not sensing a certain aura emit from the individual, she looked back at the female pilot and nodded her head slowly. Both slowly walked forward toward the male person. They saw him enter a shower stall leaving bloody hand prints over the door. Not bothering to close it, he eventually found the shower lever. Turning it on, the head sprayed a rush of water in many small streams. The male slowly turned around and went under the shower head. Water sprayed and started to take off the blood that stuck its body. Rana watched his reaction to see if there was a demeanor change. Nothing happened when the male turned around and stared at them with still glowing dark magenta eyes. Only a murky aura emitted from where he was.

"It's him…" the twin whispered feeling tears fall down her face with a wide smile. Immediately heading toward the shower stall, she opened the door and embraced him.

"It's really you!" Rana stated crying not caring that she was getting wet from the shower water spraying. Pressing herself against him, an immense relief washed over her that made her cry harder.

"…Ikari…" Rei said quietly feeling more tears falling down her face. Thought she was crying, it felt strange. These ones were not from sadness or pain. A great sense of relief and a form of happiness came over her. Slowly walking forward toward the shower stall, she kept wiping her eyes to try and get rid of the blurriness.

"My apologize for being gone Miss Rana," a familiar stoic voice sounded that made a further identification of the male teen. Hearing his voice caused the female twin to smile. Stepping back a step, she let go of him then held his hands.

"I knew that you were still here Shinji. I never gave up hope that you were still here," she said seeing only his eyes move to look at her. The creepy action just made her feel more certain that the one here was not the evil one. Hearing the stall door open with a slow creak, both twins turned toward it. The First Child was standing there with tears running down her face. Her expression showed that she was on the verge of an emotional charge.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami," Shinji said with a slow blink and slight head nod. "My apologizes if I have caused you discomfort."

"…" the First Child said feeling an overflowing want festering inside of her heart. It kept growing in which she felt almost unable to contain it and hold it back. What prevented the impulse from happening was the sight of the shower floor. It was completely coated with diluted blood. Another puzzling aspect was the Third Child himself. She did not feel anything remotely similar to an Angel from him. About to walk toward him, Rei stopped seeing the female twin do something. She removed her blouse having only a bra on underneath.

"What are you doing?" Ayanami asked neutrally despite feeling agitation overtake the other emotions that were in her. Something about the twin's actions made her react negatively and sharply.

"Taking a shower," Rana stated draping the wet blouse over the partition wall.

"It would be more effective to clean in a separate stall."

"…but…" she said getting close to Shinji and hugging his right arm. "I want to spend time with him and catch up on what's been going on since he was gone. We can do that while showering together."

"…" Rei said feeling her hands immediately curl into fists from seeing the physical contact. She was about to open her mouth in disapproval, when the female twin continued.

"Didn't you want to shower too Ayanami? If we all do it together, we can kill three birds with one stone. You don't mind, right Shinji?"

"…" he said staring at her then at Rei. The aspect of them showering with him didn't conjure anything in his mind. Feeling nothing from the situation, there was a deep reverberating soft cackle in the back of his head. Knowing what it was and the flashback that came with it, his body twitched a little.

"…no…" the Third Child stated with a slow blink and remaining expressionless. "I do not mind if we share the shower."

Back in the control room, the three individuals were cramming to get a resolution to the new crisis at hand. Ritsuko and Maya were trying to solve the new threat while continuing to empting out the blood pool in the Eva cage. Misato was on the phone with the security personnel again.

"Direct the live feed of the camera to this observation room," the Major said.

[Roger. Should be some seconds for the coverts to upload to the two monitors there.]

"Good," she said seeing two screens come on the overhead monitors in front of the three. On the other side of the observation window, the head of Eva-01 was above the blood pool. Though its eye slots were dark, there were colored pupils staring at the three women in the control room. Despite the Eva cage was slowly draining, it clenched its teeth together. Its metal alloy skin made creaks and squeaks as its grin tried stretching wider.

[_**…vOyEuRiSm…how #$^!# $!UNIMAGINATIVE!**_] the soul inside Unit-01 thought bringing up a sharp object in the war machine's mindscape. Viciously thrusting it at the Eva captor, it missed being impaled. Grunting gravely at the soul, the Eva captor saw the voice turn its head 180 degrees with several cartilage cracks and a morbid and impossibly wide grin.

[_**…HHHHEEEEEEEEE…spread…the…lies…THE LIES…LIES! LIES! LIES!**_] it shouted loudly and getting higher and higher in pitch till it started laughing uncontrollably. The Eva captor watched as tentacles ripped out of the soul's body sending gore everywhere in the mindscape. Without warning or reason, the tips of the appendages turning into large crudely cut needles. With high velocity and randomness, it stabbed wildly at itself and the Eva captor. Despite hearing the mad voices cackling, there were numerous screams in the background.

After several seconds of buffering, the monitors flicker to life. However, only the covert to the male locker room showed first. Placed in a ceiling corner above the entrance door, the three saw a wide view of the room. Seeing the red blob figure, it had placed itself in the adjacent corner to the camera's right and on the floor. From there, it had expanded by webbing itself to the walls and growing to the ceiling. There were a couple of male employees still inside the locker room that were taking showers. Numerous tentacles expanded out of it as they slithered their way to the shower stall area. Strangely, the three could hear sound coming through the monitor speakers when the camera was video only. About to act to alert the employees, the monitor glitched.

"…!?" Misato said with a horrified face. Ritsuko's mouth opened and cringed from the sight. Maya held her stomach and mouth with a terrified face.

The scene changed suddenly where one male employee attempted to run away from the tentacles. However, he was killed ruthlessly and ripped to pieces. Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya paled seeing the remaining male staff members being forcefully penetrated and rapped. Tentacles entered in their rear, groin, mouth, nose, ears, eyes, and belly button repetitively before being ripped open. Every moan, flesh movement, blood burst, screams of agony, and bodies ripping apart were sounding through the monitor speakers.

After showering the locker room with gore and body parts, the tentacles dragged a couple of body parts to the red blob itself. Once in close contact, a crude cut line would form. It opened up revealing a hideous looking mouth that consumed the body parts. Pulsating a little faster from eating and absorbing a bit of the bloodbath, the red figure slowly continued to spread and web itself more. More tentacles grew and started to go into the air vents.

"No…" Misato stated shaking her head side to side. She was horrified thinking where it might be going. "…it wouldn't."

As if responding to her statement, the second monitor flickered on. It showed the female's locker room. Inside, there were a couple of female staff as well as the First Child and Rana. The three women saw red tentacles were slowly coming down from the air vents. Sounds of the appendages slithering sounded through the speakers while the unnoticing female staff continued talking and changing.

"NO!" Misato and Ritsuko shouted reaching for a phone as Maya was shivering like a leaf and trying to not throw up again.

Unable to communicate fast enough, the red blob's extensions quickly capture the occupants in the room. Repeating what happened in the male locker room, the red tentacles started to penetrate and rape the female staff members. One by one, it slaughtered all of them from ripping the women open from the inside and out. The screen glitched then showed both the First Child and Rana being cornered as the red appendages surrounded them. Without mercy, both were sexually assaulted viciously. Many tentacles pinned them to the ground as their mouth, behind, and valley were continuously penetrated. Both looked traumatized and lifeless as blood, tears, shit, and cum were coming out of them.

Suddenly a red tentacle shot at the camera causing it to be corrupted and go static. With the female covert destroyed, the male locker was still functioning. Inside there, the red blob had completely spread from its spot on the floor to the ceiling. It slowly expanded toward the shower area.

"…" Misato said becoming enraged at what she saw.

"…" Ritsuko said grimacing and feeling thoroughly disgusted and angry.

"…oh god…" Maya said as she had turned around holding her head and trembling in fear. "...oh god...oh god...oh god..."

"I'm going to the strike team to handle this personally. Let the Commander know," the Major said and immediately left the room. Complying, the faux blonde picked up the room phone and inputs an extension number.

[Report Doctor] Gendo said over the line still in his cold voice and demeanor.

After hearing what she said that had transpired so far and what the plan was, she heard him authorize the use of the strike force without any other input. Putting the phone back in the receiver, she went over to Maya and told her that she needed her help. Slowly helping the scared technician uncoil herself and get to a terminal monitor, both started working on getting power to the locker rooms to shut off.

[_**…hehehe…ThEiR#$ #^ExPrEsSiOnssssssssssss...were p-r-i-c-e-l-e-s-s #$%#^DON'T YOU AGREE-!**_] the soul inside Eva-01 yelled enthusiastically.

It was hyperventilating from excitement and suffering as the Eva captor pierced it with its various chains. Moaning in pleasure and pain, it coughed up black blood watching its visualized limbs get ripped out of their sockets. Smiling at his captor widely, he ejaculated in the mindscape before screaming and laughing inhumanly deep and distorted. Its vile and morbid voice suddenly stopped as the Eva captor ripped off the voice's head and tossed it into the subconscious abyss.

[_**…y…e…s…ssssssssssssssssssssss…TiMeToFiNdMyPiEcEsAgAiN**_] the evil voice thought dementedly and sweetly as its head slowly faded into the darkness. Despite seeing the soul's essence get dragged deeper into the bowels of the Unit's mindscape, the Eva captor heard its voice still. It slowly got louder and louder till all it could hear was shrilling and Banshee screaming of the evil voice.

[_**…t…h…o…u…g…h…i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-…will be…ReSeMbLiNg…IWILLBEPRESENTWHEREYOUAREMYSEED! WITH MORE STIMULATIONS! WITH NEW EXPERIENCES! WITHNEWPLEASURES!WITHNEWSUFFERINGS!ITWILLBE #$^ #^BLISSFUL# $^ AHA!#$ %!$#!HAHAHAHAHAHA#%#%$AAAAAAAAAAA #$% RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_]

Making short time of traveling to the lockdown area, Misato assembles with the contamination strike team. Quickly, she gives them a short detailed report of what is in the quarantine area. The mission is to eliminate the target and rescue any survivors. Starting at the non-blood marked side of the contamination doors, they would move towards the locker rooms. The team would split into two: one for male side and one for female side. Quickly donning on her own contamination suit that covered her whole body, she made a call.

[Dr. Akagi speaking.]

"We good to go."

[Commander gave his approval.]

"Copy. Unlock the door," Misato said putting her phone down. Pulling the slide on her handgun, she turned toward the striker members.

"Get ready!"

Hearing a mechanical unlock, she entered a code in the control panel for the doors. Audible locks were released and the doors opened enough for a person to pass through. Leading the small team, the locker rooms were directly up a head several meters.

"…" Shinji said turning away from the other two in the shower stall. Staring at the wall in front of him, the sharp mental ping through his head slowly faded away. Recalling the evil voice's screaming statement in elation and suffering, he just blinked. Though getting use to the immense eerie aura and mental strain from dealing with the dark clone, a part of him felt at ease. The aspect that he was not alone in his mind brought him mild comfort and a sense of security.

Outside of the stall, the First Child had removed her clothes and draped them over the next shower door over. Looking back, Rana had removed all over her clothes not caring that her school uniform got wet with blood water on them. Putting them on the wall partition behind her, the female twin turned around. Getting beside him in his personal space, she started talking to him while touching him. Immediately feeling irritated from how forward she was acting, Rei entered the stall quickly. From taking a step inside, all the lights suddenly went out while the shower water continued to run.

The pitch blackness was short lived as emergency battery lights came on showing the space in a red haze. There were two in the locker room. One was at the end of the open shower space while the other one was at the other end of the locker room. Despite the dim red illumination, Rei could see both of them. Strangely, she could see Rana's eye color pierce through the haze as she looked around the room.

"A black out?" the female twin asked out loud.

"Seems to be," Ayanami stated out loud while stepping forward again. Looking in front of her, there were black-red eyes staring in front of her. Startled, she slipped on a slick wet floor tile. Thinking that she would slam onto the hard floor, she felt two hands and arms grab her. Blinking in surprise, she looked up to see that the Third Child had caught her. His dark magenta eyes pierced the red light haze as they were staring into hers.

"Are you alright Miss Ayanami?" he asked helping her up slowly.

"…" she said staring at his face. At first, she was trying to figure out what just happened; however, the feeling of his hands and arms holding her up took over her thoughts.

"…yes…thank you," Rei stated quietly as the overflowing want from before came back stronger.

Feeling his hands and arms retract, she became unable to stop the impulse from taking over. Reaching forward, slow placed her hands on his shoulders. With one step, she pressed herself against him. A warm sensation came over her that made her heart feel more at ease and her mind to stop racing. Feeling it to be similar to the sensation after the fight with the school gang, she placed her head down on his left shoulder.

"Miss Ayanami?" he asked with a stoic voice staring at the head of hair next to his face. Not getting a response, another person pressed themselves against his back. Feeling a head resting on his right shoulder and knowing the other person in the stall, he looked over at Rana.

"…" he said feeling his vision glitch with static. The environment changed to a place in the past that was very similar.

'…_**SuCh…A…dElIgHtFuL… #$^ #$m…e…m…o…r…y… #%# $ISN'T!#$^ #IT!**_' the dark clone stated while cackling with static in his head. Feeling the Third Child's skin flare all over with goosebumps, it made the evil voice smile inhumanly wide with delight.

Outside the locker rooms, the strike team reached the doors. Breaking up into two groups, each front man got out three flash-bang grenades. Misato gave a finger countdown then the hand signal. The front man tossed the first stun grenade into the locker rooms. When the first one went off, two more were thrown at each end of the room space. Closing the door and when the second and third flash bang grenade went off, the strikers will barge in.

Inside the men's locker room, all three teens suddenly heard something metallic hit the ground a couple of times. They jumped when the first explosion sounded and rocked the ground a little being close by. Instantly, the ceiling sprinklers went off and sprayed water throughout the entire locker room. Recovering, they saw something flashing fly to the other end of the shower stall space. Both females felt the Third Child crouch a little in which they copied. Hiding their faces behind the partition walls, the teens heard two more explosions. Not even waiting to see what would happened, Shinji pulled both of them toward the stall door. They didn't say anything as the three quickly got out of the shower stall. The locker room door suddenly opened up with sounds of heavy boots coming in.

The first two strikers that entered the male locker room saw a large red-blackened blob that had pooled the floor and lockers with blood. Immediately, their sub-machine guns pointed and fired till their entire clips were empty. Pieces of the figure ripped off while most of the bullets just entered it as if it absorbed them. Some bullets missed and hit the wall, floor, or lockers causing pieces to fly high and wide.

The last striker entered afterwards. Seeing that there was a blood path on the back end portion of the locker room, he traced it to where it led to. The other two reloaded their weapons and joined the remaining member of their team. Turning their sights to the shower area, they tossed two more flash-bang grenades before heading there. When the explosions were seen, the three moved toward the open space with guns pointing forward. They didn't see movement or shadows on the other end of the locker rows.

Misato's team entered the woman's locker room. The ceiling sprinklers had kicked on causing rain to occur inside. With guns pointing in, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary as they scanned from the doorway.

'…?' Misato thought as she slowly walked in. Signaling two strikers to go toward the shower area, she headed towards the back portion of the room with another yellow suit member. Reaching that area and scanning around, everything looked normal.

'What is going on here?' she thought perplexed. The team searched throughout the entire room, but couldn't locate any dead bodies, tentacles, or webbing. There was no scent of blood either. She asked them to double check while she looked around at the ceiling and air vents.

'There is nothing in here…why? The video feed showed…' Misato thought feeling a headache growing.

Gunfire was heard from the other side followed by two more muffled explosions. When the strikers in the room came back, they reported the same results of not finding anything. Nodding, she informed them that the male locker room was next. Heading back outside, the locker room phone on the wall near the entrance door started to ring. Picking it up, it was Ritsuko who sounded flabbergasted.

"Major Katsuragi here."

[Misato…the video feed changed…there…is nothing in the female's locker room?]

"Yeah, my team checked twice visually and nothing was found. Is the thing in the men's locker room?"

[Yes…but…Rana and Rei are in there] Ritsuko said hearing a sharp breath intake on the line.

"…no…they didn't!"

[You better stop them before they get hurt] Ritsuko stated hearing her get cutoff.

Inside the men's locker room, the three teens watched the three strikers head towards the shower area. With the smoke created from the flash-bang grenades and the water fall from the ceiling sprinklers, a heavy haze mist was created. Each was hiding behind the ends of lockers. When the last yellow suit went pass the front end row of lockers, the three quietly walked the back end of the room toward where the dead red blob was. Going down the 2nd to last row of lockers, they peered around the corner. Seeing that there were no strikers in view, they exited the room.

The male locker room door opened followed by the three teens. When the door closed behind them, the women's door opened up with a yellow suit hastily coming out. Seeing the pistol in its hand, the three froze as well as the person. Recognizing the pistol, the male pilot stood straight and bowed a little.

"Greetings Miss Misato. How are you?" he said with a stoic expression and gave a lethargic blink.

"…!?" Misato blinked flabbergasted and her mouth opened behind her yellow helmet.

"…is that…Pilot Ikari?" Maya asked surprised and confused.

'What…is going on?' Ritsuko thought blinking wild eye at the image feed of the hallway outside of the locker rooms.

Misato quickly removed her contamination suit mask and stared again. Staring back at her were three stark naked teenagers with a very much alive Third Child. Strangely, his dark magenta eye color came back which made him less scary than with his previous colored eyes. Her mind was grinding very hard remembering the Eva cockpit footage of him exploding and seeing him in the flesh.

"…" Shinji said staring stoically back. He ignored the echoing dark mirth in the background of his mind as the evil voice sounded like he was swimming.

"Major, we didn't find anything other…than?" the lead striker from the men's locker room stated coming out when he saw the three teens.

"…" Ritsuko said zooming in on the Third Child's face to see that his eye color changed back. Her mind recalled what the Fourth Child stated about Ikari being a demon. Knowing that she will do tests and scans on him, the aspect of him being a monster in sheep's clothing started creeping into her mind.


	92. Reality Test

Chapter 92: Reality Test

In the awkward silence, the rest of the striker team came out of the locker rooms. All were standing outside in the hallway as they were trying to not look at the teens in their birthday suits.

"…" Rana said feeling very uncomfortable from all the staring. She walked behind Shinji and tried covering her exposed parts.

"…" Rei said not foreign to being naked and stared at. However, she was still feeling the sensations from the shower stall. It made her feel exposed and embarrassed. Knowing that covering up at this point was useless, she still walked behind him to give a sense of coverage.

"…" Shinji said with a blink. Feeling both walk behind him, he did not move. Not caring about his lack of clothes, he lifted his hand to show an open palm.

"Could Miss Ayanami and Miss Rana be excused to put on clothes?" he asked quietly. The lead striker was about to move when he saw the bewildered expression on the Major's face. Stopping, he watched in tension as her arm move. Everyone heard the sound of a pistol being pointed. Everyone turned toward Misato who was aiming her firearm at the Third Child.

"W-Who…who are you?!" she shouted still in shock and trying to grasp what was in front of her.

"Shinji Ikari. Eva pilot of Unit-01," Shinji said back calmly with a slow blink.

"You…died…h-how…how are you here?!"

"…" he said only blinking at her making the tension in the air thicker. "I came to in the locker room. Other than deducing that I was in that large red flesh sac, I do not know how I am here?"

"You expect me to believe that you are Shinji?! How are you not the Angel in disguise?" the Major stated feeling her nerves rattled from the aspect that an Angel could disguise itself as a human.

"It is Shinji!" Rana said looking at the adult.

"Yeah?" Misato said cocking the hammer of her pistol. "What exactly are you going to use to prove that? It be best in your and Rei's safety to come over here away from him or whatever it is."

"Major…I believe it is Ikari," Ayanami said stoically narrowing her eyes at her.

"There is no possible way that is him! Why are you two being so arrogant!?" she shouted with frustration, confusion, and fear. "Why are you blindly allowing yourself to believe it is him!?"

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink feeling his body tingling all over a little.

'**cHiCkEn-ch-CH-Chiiiiiiiii#$%#$!**_**AGAMEOFCHICKENMYSEED #$^ #****LETMESEE# %$^ &ANDFEEL #$% YOUR# $%# $RECOMPOSEDSELF!**_' the dark clone uttered in a deep monstrous tone full of excitement and cruelty.

'Very well sir,' the Third Child thought bowing internally.

"Excuse me madams. Could you move towards the wall next to the gentlemen please?"

"…?" Ayanami said with a surprised blink.

"S-Shinji…what are you—"

"I ask you again…please move to the wall," he repeated in his stoic tone not turning around.

"…" both female teenagers said then slowly backing up to the wall where the strikers were. Once they were near them, two yellow suits draped hospital gowns over them. Though startled at first, both recomposed themselves; however, they felt very tense about what was going to happen. Everyone watched as the Third Child turned his head to the right past 90 degrees. A loud crack was heard as he stared out of the corner of his eyes at them. It made everyone flinch seeing that his eyes were giving a haunting glow and emitted more murkiness than before.

"…" the male pilot said seeing them at the wall with the strikers. Blinking slowly at them, Shinji turned his head back toward Misato who still looked tense, bewildered, and apprehensive. Slowly blinking and feeling the dark clone hissing in excitement, a phantom sensation of his mouth turning into an improbably wide grin came. Ignoring it and slowly walking toward her, the tension in the air increased dramatically.

"Stop!" she ordered griping her pistol again and with her eyes widening a little.

"…" the male pilot said stoically and continued walking toward her one step at a time.

"I said stop!" Misato said out loud shooting a bullet on the ground in front of his feet. The pop shot made everyone watching jump except for the male pilot. He didn't even flinch as he remained emotionless and kept walking slowly toward her.

"D-Dr. Akagi! The Major needs to stop!" Maya said with fright and tension.

"Misato," Ritsuko said grimacing hard watching the video. "Is not wrong. There is no possible way that is the Third Child."

"But-but-but," the technician said with her fingers near her mouth looking back at the monitor.

'God damn it,' Ritsuko thought standing there with her hands clenched into fists feeling helpless. The thought of seeing the Third Child die again was not something she wanted to witness. However based on the chances of the male pilot being the same person or even human was remotely non-existent.

"Shinji!"/"Ikari!" both Rana and Rei shouted with fear and anger.

"The next shot will not be a warning," Misato said feeling her hands tremble.

"Very well," Shinji said calmly as he continued to walk toward her.

'God damn it!' the Major thought clenching her teeth.

Apprehension was building in her and she needed to make a decision. Still not trusting that the person slowly walking toward her was the Third Child, she thought about what characteristics an Angel would need to show. Not able to think fast enough, she decided that she needed to show that she was not kidding around. Looking at his shoulder, she aimed then shot again. The bullet went in and through his right shoulder. Blood shot out in both the impact and exit wound. Momentum from the bullet caused his torso to twist to the right a bit.

'That should-!?' she thought thinking that would stop him. However, it didn't. Everyone watched as he turned his torso back to face the Major. An expressionless face stayed with no register of pain or grimace.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink then proceeded to walk slowly toward her. The blood flowing freely from his shoulder added a level of murkiness and uncomfortable tension in the air.

'…_**yyyyYYYYEEEeeeesSSssss…continue-ConTinUe-CONTINUE#$ &^ $CONTINUE!**_' the evil voice said haggardly with lust in its enthusiasm.

Both Rana and Rei became filled with anger and fear from what was happening. Starting to head toward where the male pilot was, they were grabbed from behind. The striker team instantly forced them to the ground and pinned them down with their arms, legs, and body weight.

"LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO!" the twin yelled struggling with hatred on her face. A couple of striker members saw her eyes were glowing in a haunting way. It made them even more uncomfortable and doubled their efforts to hold the female twin down.

"Major! Stop! Please stop this!" Ayanami shouted in fear, anger, and shock. The yellow suits that were holding her down were surprised. They didn't think she would have much strength to struggle with her thin frame. Yet, the three that were holding her down had to double their efforts to keep her completely immobilized.

"I-I told y-you…" Misato stammered seeing the male teen continue to walk toward her. His dark magenta eyes were bothering her given that his face remained expressionless. Taking a step back, they were about a yard a part. Fear had complete control of her now as she imagined his eyes going to go back to the reaper eyes. She felt that some hellish transformation would occur when he came in contact with her. Her firearm was shaking as he continued walking closer. Sweat was dripping down her face and back as tears started falling down from her eyes.

'…_**wHaT's…WrOnG?# $%^ #$^ #…a…f…r…a…i…d?**_' a demented and distorted voice rang in her head. Blinking quickly, she saw a dark silhouette slowly peer a part of its head from behind the male pilot's head. It had black-red eyes and a large crude mouth that was larger than its head. Too many teeth were placed in its mouth as a butchered and scarred black tongue slithered its way out. Tears started falling from her eyes as she felt her last nerve being struck.

"GOD DAMN IT STAY AWAY!" Misato shouted and fired again. The second bullet made impact as his head pulled left quickly. Blood shot onto the floor as more flowed from the left side of his skull. The bullet impacted with one of the hallway windows as it made a web cracked hole in it

"**NOOO!"** Rana and Rei screamed looking wild eye in fear, in pain, in anger, and in torture. The mixture of emotions and what they were seeing made them shed tears. Both striker teams felt awful and grimaced from seeing a headshot. Maya gasped loudly and started crying covering her face. Ritsuko felt tears falling again as her face grimaced badly trying to prevent herself from crying out loud.

As if not missing a beat, everyone heard a barefoot step forward on the cold metal floor. Turning back, the male pilot was now standing in front of the trembling Major. She looked down at him with terror written on her face. He looked up at her with only his eyes with a neutral expression. It made it looked like he was glaring at her with an unpleased face. Blood flowed down the left side of his head and face. The bullet scrapped a good line of skin off that side of his head.

"…" Shinji said as he slowly reached for the pistol and grabbed it. He did not break his gaze at her eyes.

"…" Misato said breathing hard and feeling her heartbeat wanting to burst out of her chest. The amount of terror she was feeling was the most she ever remembered feeling. Watching him place the gun in his right hand, she gulped out loud feeling it difficult to move. A small amount of relief came to her as he pointed the pistol towards the glass window that was near them. Holding it sideways, Shinji unloaded the entire clip destroying the window and causing bullets to hit the far wall passed the glass.

Every shot caused everyone to jump. Misato felt her whole body had frozen up as she could only stare while trembling all over. Each shot he did, he didn't break his eerie gaze at her. It gave her more creeps and fear than she ever felt from him. When the gun was empty, he let his arm go to his side. She saw him slowly blink before placing the weapon on the floor near her. Standing back up, he gave her a slight head nod.

"…" Shinji said and slowly turned toward the strikers that were still holding down both the female twin and the First Child. Getting close to them, all of them kept their ground though fidgeted.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Would you please let them go?"

"…" all of them said as the naked male teen stood in front of them.

"Gentlemen. Please unpin the madams."

"…" all of them said again still not moving. However, they were becoming more uncomfortable. Suddenly, the Third Child walked toward them. The nearest yellow suit let go and reached for his sub-machine gun. As if time slowed, Shinji reacted faster and got the firearm. The muzzle was felt on the side of the striker's head as the Third Child became face to face with him. He could see the haunting glow of his eyes and emotionless gaze cause him to shake in place with fear.

"Please," he said with a stoic expression and slowly blinked. "Do not force me to remove you gentlemen."

[STOP! ALL UNITS STAND DOWN! RELEASE THE FIRST CHILD AND THE OTHER TWIN! THIRD CHILD, STAND DOWN! THAT IS AN ORDER!] Ritsuko yelled over the loudspeakers for the contamination area. Everyone could hear the heavy breathing and immense frustration and anger in her voice. The striker saw the naked male teen blink then placed the gun on the ground in front of him. Seeing that, the yellow suits let go of their hold of both Rana and Ayanami.

"Thank you gentlemen," Shinji said with a small nod from his head.

Turning toward the men's locker room door, he walked toward and entered. Once inside, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The dark clone giggled like a familiar sounding little boy that gave him a flashback. Once he was walking deeper in the locker room, the giggle turning quickly into something of a distorted, gurgling, and grotesque shrill that was borderline of the hearing threshold being high in pitch.

'_** #$% g #$^ #$l #!$o#$#$(r*%*&(i# * $o $%*^ u#$!#%& *s!**_' it breathed through all the barrage of sounds and the piercing volume.

'...' the Third Child thought closing his eyes. The audio hell storm vanished as quickly as it came. Opening up his eyes, he saw a first-aid kit on the opposite wall. back outside the locker room, both female teens forcefully pushed the strikers off of them. One tried to help Rana up, but got his hand slapped away.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME! ANY OF YOU!**" Rana shouted with hot anger at them standing up and facing the yellow suits.

The men felt tense from seeing the expression of a balled up rage surface on the twin's face. With the haunting glow of her red-blue eyes, all of them did not want to provoke her any more. All of them saw her clench her teeth together and started to turn around. They saw that the twin was giving the evil eye before turning toward the Major. All of them felt goosebumps on their arms from feeling not only the intense anger, but a familiar murkiness emitting from her.

"…_**Y…O…U…**_" Rana said in a low and even tone slowly while looking at Misato with hatred. About to shout venom at her, she blinked in surprise from someone walking toward the Major. Having a feeling of what was going to happen, she just scowled trying to calm down. Turning toward the male locker room door, she entered it forcefully and quickly.

Misato sort of snapped out of terror stricken gaze when Ritsuko's immediate blast over the loudspeaker. Able to move again, she initially heard and saw Rana looked enraged. Appearing more on the unstable side, it was quickly diffused by the First Child. The Major saw Ayanami walking toward her with quick steps and a very upset face.

"Rei, I-!?" she started when the female pilot slapped her face hard. Startled, she heard sobs emitting from the Eva pilot. Turning toward her while holding her cheek, Misato saw her trying to contain her crying despite tears leaking out. Her face looked a mess from being personally and emotionally torn.

"Why…Why did you…do that?" Rei asked with a couple of sobbing chocks. Her throat was tight, her mind racing, and her emotions beyond angry and upset. A collection of painful feelings and mental stresses racked her mind as if being hit by a large tidal wave. Despite being able to keep sense of her surroundings, the swelling of emotions was overflowing and suffocating her.

"These feelings…" she said placing a hand on her heart continuing to wheeze with sobs. "…are so painful…it burns so much…I…I…why…did…you…I…I can't…-!?"

Rei's face twisted with emotional pain as tears rain freely down her face. Unable to speak anymore, she turning around and ran into the men's locker room. Not even stopping, the First Child shoved the door open causing a loud clank to echo in the locker room and outside. The sprinkler system inside had been shut off though the entire room was wet and flooded. The floor had a red tinge still from all the blood that spilled from the red blob.

Ignoring that aspect, she quickly looked down the rows of lockers. After the third one, she saw both Shinji and Rana sitting on a bench. There were already bandages for his head wound. The female twin finished tying bandages for the bullet wound in his shoulder. Hearing her harsh breathing and sobbing, both turned toward her.

"Ayanami," Rana said seeing the immense twist of painful emotions being shown on the female pilot's face and body expression.

"Ikari!?" Rei said quickly walking to him grimacing with tears and inhaling shapely. When she got close, she sat right next to him and immediately embraced him. Feeling the emotions just grip her harder, Ayanami placed her head on his left shoulder. The painful twist of feelings seeped out as the female pilot cried and called out for him quietly.

"…" Shinji said looking at the First Child with a neutral expression.

"…" Rana said looking at the blue haired female with an intrigued expression.

All the little actions that the blue-haired teen was doing seemed from pure emotion. It made her look like her actions were very uncharacteristic of what the twin knew of Ayanami to behave like. Looking back at the Third Child, he had not moved since the First Child leaned and held onto him. Though he was looking at Ayanami, he only blinked.

'…I…don't feel anything,' Shinji thought watching the First Child cling onto him for dear life as if he was going to disappear.

Feeling the bleeding from his head had dropped down, he pondered about the Major's actions. From what she was shouting and the act of shooting him, the male pilot did not see it as wrong. Based on the circumstances of him sitting here, he understood the reasons for why she did what she did. It led him to ponder over Rana's and Rei's choice of behaviors. Both seemed to forgo that logic in the pursuit of something more emotionally reactive.

'…' he thought with a blink having an idea of what drove both female's decisions and actions. The word that associated with that idea seemed dead and long forgotten to him. Focusing on the present, he was still looking at the First Child. Waiting a little bit for the dark clone to say something, it never did. Deciding that based on the circumstances he needed to react in some way, he slowly lifted his hands.

"…!" Rei said feeling two arms enclosed around her. One hand gently placed itself behind her head as a forearm and hand wrapped around her mid-back. Feeling both arms pull her gently toward him, he embraced her lightly. He began to stroke her hair lightly. It made her feel comforted and subside the painful and strong emotions. The crying started to become more controllable as he continued the small gestures.

In the control room, both Ritsuko and Maya were digesting what they saw. Maya was finding concentration difficult as the range of emotions and sensations she experienced made her feel drained and tired. Ritsuko tried going back to a neutral expression despite her face being tight and tense. Looking back at the draining process, sensors indicated that almost all the hallways and corridors were emptied. Seeing that the cage will take a lot more time, she initiated decontamination and clean up procedures.

After arranging and passing out orders, the responding technicians got suited up and prepared equipment. Getting responses back from the team captains, she hanged up the terminal phone. Picking it up again, she called the Commander. A small part of her was curious of what his reaction would be.

[Status report doctor] he stated on the line.

"Strike operation has been completed Commander."

[Damages.]

"Only structural damage to both male and female locker rooms."

[…] he said and blinked. Dr. Akagi felt her mouth starting to turn into a smirk despite hearing a second person in the backroom. The smirk died knowing who he was beside.

[Casualties.]

"No casualties except an injured Third Child," she said. Her eyebrows rose a little in hearing a pause. Not only that, she could have sworn that his breathing faltered a bit.

[What did you say?] he asked responding back in his cold tone.

"I said no casualties except an injured Third Child sir," Ritsuko stated feeling the smirk creeping back on her face.

[…you expect me to believe this?] he asked not amused.

"The security feed will answer your question Commander. Covert. FL-10: XTS.1023 is the camera name."

[…] he said as the sounds of someone standing up came. She heard two sets of people walking toward somewhere then stopped. Hearing murmuring on the line, she assumed Gendo was ordering someone to give him the security feed.

"Major Katsuragi has already tested to confirm if it is the Third Child or not."

[Really?] he said as a third person responded on the line and the soft sounds of a keyboard taping were heard. [What method did she use?]

"…" Ritsuko said remembering the imagery and grimacing. Recalling how the Third Child acted and responded, a cold shiver went down her spine. Shaking her head, she focused on how Gendo would react. She figured it would throw him off even more which made her feel a little better.

"She shot him in his shoulder and at his head."

[…] he said as he blinked a couple of times.

[What's wrong?] Yui asked nearby him which made him falter a little.

[…nothing…] the Commander said away from the phone.

"No AT-barrier was detected before, during, or after the Major executed that test."

[Are you joking?] Gendo said neutrally; however, he felt small beads of sweat developing on his forehead.

"No sir," Ritsuko said keeping a straight face despite feeling a corner of her mouth turning up a little. She then heard soft electronic sounds from the other end. Thinking that he was looking at security feed now, there was a feminine gasp heard.

[S-Shinji…but…but how?!] Yui asked in shock.

[…] the Commander said with a surprised expression. Blinking in disbelief, he was distracted be the scientist.

[…he's…alive…He's alive! He's alive!] Dr. Ikari expressed in great surprise and shock. She started to laugh while crying then started to shake him.

[Can you believe it!? It is a miracle Gendo! It just has to be!]

[Poss-ib-ily] Gendo said from being shaken a little before being let go. As Yui continued to express happiness and a great sense of relief, he let out a rare sighing groan.

"…" Ritsuko said knowing that she was smirking now.

[Dr. Akagi?]

"Yes Commander?"

[Which decontamination lab will be set up and used?] he asked back in his cold tone. After telling him the room location, she hanged up the observation room phone. Looking at Maya, she seemed exhausted sitting in a chair.

"Let's go Maya," she said heading toward the door.

"W-Where are we going?" the bridge monitor asked getting up and following.

"To the closed off hallway where Major Katsuragi is."

Both travelled down to the couple of levels below. Remembering which elevator had the bloodbath inside, they used the other one. It was empty. Upon reaching the level that the striker teams were, both exited the elevator. Travelling down hallways to get on the other side, they turned the final corner to see two yellow suits posted outside the containment door. After both saluted, they briefed the two on what has occurred so far. Stating her purpose, both opened the contamination door without question.

"Isn't this…quarantine Dr. Akagi?" Maya asked nervously upon entering and hearing the contaminant door close behind them.

"It is. What is left of the Angel has died. Sensors from the control room stated that there are only dead cells from all the areas it flooded. Knowing that, we don't have to worry too much about getting infected," Ritsuko stated walking toward the six members of the striker team. Once they saw both of them, they stood at attention still full suited in their yellow contamination gear.

"At ease," Ritsuko stated seeing them relax a little. "Where's the Major?"

"She's inside the female's locker room Dr. Akagi," the lead answered.

"And the children?"

"All three are in the men's side."

"Good. Any casualties?"

"The team that went into the men's side encountered with the red blob. It was at the end of the first row of lockers. From closer examination, it appeared to be very dead as it was decaying and turning black. No other casualties…with exception of the injuries to the Third Child."

"I see. Lead your team back to the entry point and wait for further instructions. A decontamination team will be arriving shortly and transport us not wearing contamination suits to the D-econt chamber. That is all."

"Roger ma'am," the lead yellow suit stated and all the strikers stood at attention again. They started walking back to the contamination door down the hallway.

"Maya, could you go check on the children? I will go get Misato," Ritsuko stated then saw the technician starting to get nervous.

"Is…is it safe to go in there? That thing is still in there."

"It should be alright. But if you don't want to go alone, that's fine."

"T-Thank you. Sorry for the trouble," Maya stammered and went with her into the women's locker room.

Upon entering, there was still a little haze mist left from the flash-bang grenades and ceiling rain. Though the fire sprinklers were turned off, there was still a layer of water on the ground. Overall, the locker room was empty minus the fragments that littered the ground from the explosions. Moving passed the first row of lockers, they found the Major sitting on a bench. Her knees were up with her face pressing on them. Both walked until they got near her. Their heel clicks echoed a bit throughout the locker room with soft splashes of water.

"Misato," Ritsuko called.

"…" Misato said with a staggering breath. "…hey…"

"Are you alright?"

"…" the lavender hair woman said lifting her head a little to show her narrow eyes. "…I shot a kid in the head."

"That you did," the doctor said putting her hands in her pockets.

"You are doing an awesome job cheering me up."

"Glad I can be a friend."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"…" Misato said lowering her head back into her knees.

"The more you mope, the more you age," Ritsuko said getting out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You are not helping," the Major said not moving her head.

"If it gets you up and moving, then I will continue," the doctor said inhaling then exhaling a puff of smoke. Maya sat on the other end of the bench that Misato was on.

"My career is toast," the lavender haired woman stated bringing her head up and resting her chin on her knees.

"That's up for the Commander to decide. Though shooting a teen isn't a good resume builder."

"…" Misato said grimacing a little. "I have never seen Rei that torn up emotionally. It felt painful seeing her like that."

"I am sure it did along with the slap."

"All three of them probably hate my guts."

"Rana probably does. I don't know about Ayanami. Ikari will probably forgive you."

"…!?" the Major said looking at her friend with a mild bewilder face. "How can that be him and not an Angel?"

"Well he did get injured from you shooting him. He bled red, so that is an indication of him being human. No AT-field developed either."

"…" Misato grimaced again remembering the images of shooting at his shoulder and head. The door of the women's locker room opened slowly and quietly. None of them turned to look behind them.

"A decontamination team is arriving at the end of the hallway shortly. Let's go get the children then head there," Ritsuko said taking another puff.

"Must be nice to be naturally cold."

"Misato, I really don't have time for you to be this way. I need your support to get the children through the D-econt chamber and cleaned. Who knows what ungodly amount work there will be to get done from this."

"How?! How can I move on from this!?" Misato shouted standing up angry. Maya jumped when the Major slammed the bottom side of her right fist into a closed locker.

"You weren't here dealing with this shit!"

"…" Ritsuko let out a long drag. "Do you really want to go there?"

"Actually, I do!" she said turning around to face her friend.

"Alright," the doctor said dropping the spent cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"W-W-What a minute you two. Let's not-"

"Stay out of this Ibuki."

The technician quieted down and cowered back. Looking down, she tried to think quickly of how to get them to stop. Blinking, something on the floor seemed different. Looking closer, there seemed to be shadows on the ground. Turning her head, she let out a high screech in surprise. Both the doctor and major looked over to see the three teens next to Maya. All three of them were in plug suits; however, Rei was being piggy backed by the Third Child. She appeared to be sleeping while loosely holding on to him. Both twins were looking at them with unreadable expressions.

"…!" all three women froze with fright. None of them heard the teens walk in or make a splash sound from the wet floor. His murky aura was present in which Rana's seemed to emulate the same type. What bothered them was that both of them seemed to have a haunting glow in their eyes. Also, both Misato and Ritsuko felt a mild eeriness around them. Almost as if they were surrounded by something on the other side of the rows of lockers.


	93. Numb Forgiveness

Chapter 93: Numb Forgiveness

"Greetings Dr. Akagi," Shinji said stoically with a bowing his head to her.

"H-Hello Ikari," she stated trying to ignore the creepiness growing in the room. "How are you?"

"I am…well for the time being."

"T-That's good to hear."

"Are we moving to a different location?" he asked blinking.

"Yes," she said turning around to face him. "We'll be going to a lab area for screening, decontaminating, testing, and cleaning."

"Very well," the male pilot stated.

A small silence passed by as neither side said anything or moved. It started to make the atmosphere awkward as both twins were still staring stoically at the three adult women. Maya started to feel uncomfortable again and wanted to get out of the locker room.

"I-Ikari, I-I can help you with Ayanami if you'd like?" she stated getting up and turning toward him. Only his eyes slowly turned to her which made her freeze stiff with apprehension.

"Very well Miss Ibuki. If you would please."

"Y-Yes! Sure," she stated with a small smile feeling a little relieved. Watching him move to the bench she was at, he gently lowered the First Child down on it. The technician sat down and held onto her so that the teen wouldn't fall down while she was in a state of rest. Standing up and turning around slowly, he gave a blink seeing that the lieutenant securely had the First Child sitting on the bench.

"Miss Misato," he said followed by a cartilage popping in his neck. He only turned a little to the left and was looking out of the corner of his eyes at her.

"May I talk to you…alone?"

"…" Misato said feeling goosebumps all over and feeling clammy.

"…" Ritsuko was about to say something when the look on Rana's face began to sour. Her red-blue eyes were glowing a little more making her feel on edge. Deciding to forgo saying anything and wanting to leave, she just sighed out loud. Placing her hands in her lab coat pockets, she started walking toward the exit.

"Make it short Ikari. Rana, could you help Lt. Ibuki with Ayanami?" Dr. Akagi asked stopping next to her.

"…" the female twin said feeling her hands clench into fists. "…fine…"

The Major watched as the three left the locker room. Closing the door behind them, the sound of it shutting seemed to echo loudly in the space. It was as if she got thrown into a detention cell. There was a little bit of haze left still and the floor was just damp now. Feeling imaginary heavy weights on her head, she couldn't bring herself to look at the Third Child in the eye.

'I can't look…I don't want to feel more miserable than I already am,' she thought staring hard at the ground.

"…_**f…e…e…l…i…n…g…g…u…i…l…t…y…?"**_ a soft and low tone voice whispered in the air.

'If I explain myself…maybe he will agree with my actions.'

'_Really? You shot at him three times and injured him with two. Not even a lethargic animal lets that go unnoticed,'_ her counter voice told her as she failed to hear something.

"…_**i…t…w…a…s…p…a…i…n…f…u…l…"**_ the voice breathed with small pops in the background. The Major continued to be lost in her thoughts.

'Y-Yeah, I did do that,' Misato thought closing her eyes. 'B-But he is a logically person. He has been through a lot. Right? I bet he shot himself a few times during his schizo day.'

'…_real smooth Misato. I am sure he'll agree with you,' _the devil's advocate voiced in her head.

'…_**f…O…r…G…i…V…a…B…l…E…**_' the soft voice stated with a mild airy hissing of mirth. So wrapped up in her thoughts, a presence came close to her.

'O-okay…I can do this! The worst thing he'll do is not forgive me. Nothing to worry-!?' Misato stopped in mid thought feeling a cold metal object touching under chin.

It made her instantly want to recoil and shout in surprise, but just gulped the actions down. Curling her lips in a little and pressing them together, she tried not to think what it was. Opening her eyes a little, they shot wide open seeing her service pistol being pointed at her. Freezing, the hammer was seen cocked back. Unable to swallow, what she thought before was correct. The mussel was aimed at her throat. Perspiration started rapidly developing feeling all of her senses become hypersensitive.

"…" Shinji said continuing to stare at her stoically. His head was looking forward at her torso; however, she saw that he wasn't staring at her chest. His eyes were looking up at her face. From seeing only a portion of his eyes and his eyebrows angling downward toward his nose, he looked grave. His expression started to cause a loud double booming sound in her ears. Thinking about what it was, Misato realized it was her heartbeat picking up a little.

"Miss Misato…are you alright?" he asked stoically without moving keeping the handgun steady in the same place.

"…" Misato tried opening her mouth to formulate words, but no voice came. Her legs started to feel weaken a little.

"I tried talking to you, but you did not answer," the Third Child stated calmly without even blinking. "You seem very troubled."

"…y-y-you could s-say that…" she spoke carefully despite stammering and feeling her blood start to go cold.

"I see," he said then slowly retracted the gun. Changing his grip to hold onto the slide portion, he handed the handle of the weapon to her. Blinking, he lifted his head up to look at her with a neutral face.

"You left your service pistol outside. I believe the paperwork for a missing firearm is a bit extensive."

"…" she said not moving and staring at him.

"…" he said blinking.

"…?" she said again still not moving.

"Something the matter Miss Misato?" he asked as she just continued to stare at him with lost eyes and a bewildered expression. Wondering why the Major didn't grab the pistol, he blinked again and decided to do something. He slowly walked behind her.

"…!?" Misato said with a blink feeling something sliding into her back belt holster. Feeling it being her firearm, she watched as the Third Child walked back in front of her and turned to face her.

"If there is something troubling you, I am willing to listen and offer suggestions if you would like. We can talk while walking toward the entry point at the end of the hallway."

"…?!" the Major said still unable to speak with a bewildered expression still.

"…" he said with a blink.

'_**GoOnMySeEd…gUiDe! #$%!#$…H…E…R…**_' the dark clone stated in his head with many child like giggles in the background. Feeling his fingers tingle and burn with fire on the inside, he reached out and gently grabbed Misato's hand. Turning around, he walked slowly forward and gave a small tug.

"…?!" the lavender haired woman said feeling her mouth part open. Blinking, her feet started following as he led both of them out of the locker room.

"…you…you don't hate me?" she asked quietly after looking back and forth from his hand and at the back of his head. Shinji saw that the striker team was not outside the doors. Walking to the hallway showed that the entire group was at the end with the contamination door still down. For some strange reason, a sense of wild wonder came to his mind as they stared back at them in the distance. Only Rana gave a different expression while Rei was still in a state of slumber.

"No. I don't have a reason to," he said continuing forward toward the group. He didn't notice the wide saucers eyes she was showing while in tow.

"…!?"

"…"

"W-What?" she asked even quieter.

"…"

"No reason to hate me?"

"No."

"B-B-But…But I…"

"…"

"I…I shot you."

"Yes."

"In the shoulder."

"Correct."

"And at your head."

"Indeed."

"I believed you weren't real."

"So you did."

"There is no way that you could have survived."

"Seemingly so."

"How is that possible?"

"Good question."

"Do you know why?"

"Possibly."

"Would you stop with the one phrase answers already!?" Misato burst out loud. He stopped walking and let go of her hand. Blinking, the Major looked up to see everyone looking at them. Ayanami slowly stirred awake still feeling drained.

"My my. A lover's quarrel you two?" Dr. Akagi stated with a smirk on her face. "Best be careful Ikari. She and Inspector Kaji are trying to rekindle their old flame."

"I see," the Third Child stated looking behind him.

"S-Shut up! No I'm not!"

"Such a strong denial," Ritsuko stated in which the Major got closer to her. As everyone saw them go back and forth, Maya saw the Third Child walk towards her. Rana was standing next to her.

"Thank you both, Miss Rana and Miss Ibuki, for carrying Miss Ayanami. I can take over now if you would like to switch."

"I…I can stand," Rei said tiredly slowly moving her arms off of their shoulders.

"Don't push yourself too much Ayanami," the technician said continuing to give the First Child support.

"…" Rana said giving back the First Child's arm. Seeing that she was able to stand on her own, she still leaned on the lieutenant for support. Looking back at the male pilot, the twin put her hands behind her. Despite still feeling agitated at the Major of what she did, only an impassive expression was on her face. As if detecting her thoughts, the Third Child's eyes slowly turned toward her.

"Yes Rana?"

"…" she said then walked next to him to whisper. "Will this procedure separate us?"

"Dr. Akagi stated that all of us will be going to the same area to be decontaminated and screened. I can only assume separation in holding cells within a lab."

"Okay."

[Decontamination team is here] the lead striker stated seeing a crew of more yellow suits. Opening up the contamination door a little, each brought many portable pieces of equipment. One by one, they started scanning each individual. Reporting to Ritsuko that all were safe to walk without needing to be in containment, she gave orders.

"Have a couple of teams start scrubbing all the areas that were contaminated from here to the Eva cages. Once done, standby till the Eva cages are completely drained. Start scrubbing afterwards."

[Yes doctor] the lead of the decontamination team responded.

"Also, have a team extract the organism that is in the men's locker room. Take the striker team with you just in case."

[Roger ma'am] said the strikers.

"Alright everyone," Ritsuko said turning toward the individuals not in contamination suits. "Let's go to the D-econt lab."

As the yellow suits went toward their new assigned tasks, the remaining six followed Dr. Akagi. Rei stated that she was fine to walk on her own to Maya. Nodding, the technician let go of the female pilot's arm. Walking in front of the children where Ritsuko and Misato were, the younger three followed from behind. Rana and Ayanami walked on either side of the Third Child. All three held the same stoic expression as they followed quietly.

Reaching the floor's elevators, the six walked into one. The adults and the teens took opposite sides of the lift. Maya stood next to the button panel with Misato next to her then Ritsuko. Rana stood near the elevator door with Shinji then Rei next to him. When the level button was selected, the doors slowly closed. As the pulley system sounded being activated, the elevator started descending. As they went down, no one was saying anything to each other. Only the humming and clicking of levels of the lift were filling the tense void inside.

"…" Misato said taking a quick glance at everyone. The lieutenant was staring at the button panel with Rana looking at the floor. Shinji had his eyes closed with Ayanami not focusing on anything. Just as she was about to look over at her friend, the light in the elevator flickered a little bit for a second. When the lights stayed on again, she was holding her breath and looking with wide open eyes at the Third Child.

"Something wrong Misato?" Ritsuko asked noticing her facial expression.

"…!?" she said seeing that the male pilot still hadn't opened his eyes. "…n-no…its nothing…just my nerves."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah" Misato said shaking her head then giving a fake smile. "Just my nerves acting up from what all that has happened so far."

"Makes sense," the doctor said then looked at the teens. None of them have moved from their position or their expressions. However, the atmosphere in the elevator was growing more tense and starting to feel more than uncomfortable. Luckily, the elevator started slowing down and made a ding at the level they stopped at. With the adults walking out first followed by the teens, the elevator slowly closed. The light inside flickered again with a small sound of static.

"…" Shinji said blinking at who was there. Not hearing it say anything, he didn't stop to look back or ask. Oddly, Rana never asked him or looked alarmed at who was with them. Deciding to let the thought pass, he continued following.

After a short walk down the hallway, they stopped at a door. Given a lab number, it's sub name was "D-econt Room". Upon entering, it was a very large chamber room. There were various things inside such as equipment, valves, hoses, ports, scanners, and much computer monitors and towers. There were already a couple of yellow suits inside that were doing pre-work. The lead came toward the group.

[Everything is ready to go Dr. Akagi] the lead stated through his helmet.

"Good," Ritsuko said then turned to the others. "We will start the decontamination procedures. Each of us will be screened, give a blood sample, and tested for any abnormalities. Since Ikari, Ayanami, and Rana had the most exposure to the Angel's cells, you three will have to go through more extensive sterilization, screening, sampling, decontamination, and testing processes."

"…" everyone said either nodding or blinking.

"If there are no questions, will let the lead begin," she said as the yellow suit nodded.

Following his instructions, all six were drawn blood, gave a saliva sample, and a skin sample. After collecting them, they were placed in their own standing capsule of glass. The staff scanned each person on various aspects: thermal, x-ray, MRI, cellular scan, radiation scan, and a couple more. With the combination of computers hooked up to each capsule, it allowed more complex tasks to be conducted. With each sample loaded into individual computing program, it sped up the results. After the first round of test results came back, the lead staff member in the control room came on the loudspeaker.

[Results came. All is clear so far with no detection of alterations, mutations, or contamination of cells.]

"That's good," Ritsuko said as a couple of staffers pressed release buttons. It opened up all the capsules where everyone stepped out of them.

"Was…that it?" Misato asked surprised.

"Yes. The equipment here is more powerful than the ones in the medical facility. That is because of the connection to MAGI."

"With a supercomputer doing the work, that makes sense."

[Shall we proceed to the next step Dr. Akagi?] the lead staffer asked standing next to the group.

"Yes. Let's go you two," she said looking at both the Major and lieutenant. Ritsuko started walking toward the exit with the two following behind.

"We are okay despite being in contact with the pilots?" Maya asked.

"I am pretty confident we three are relatively clean."

"Is that because of limited exposure to that red blob thing?" Misato asked.

"Mostly true. Neither of us touched the blood that was on the floor, I am assuming?" the doctor asked seeing all three shake their heads.

"Since the Angel was a microorganism numbering on a large scale, limited exposure would cause little to no threat. Even though you two touched both pilots who were in direct contact, when the Angel core dies, its cells die with it."

"So those three will have to go through a lot more tests regardless?" Misato stated looking back at the teens as they were escorted to another part of the room.

"Yes. A bit more just to be safe. Especially Ikari," Dr. Akagi stated opening the door.

All three exited the large chamber and walked to the control room. In the room, there were more computer terminals and stations along with a long wide observation window. Ritsuko and Maya took their positions as overseer and tech monitor. Looking at the overhead monitors, it showed the lead yellow suit escorting the teens into a rectangular standing box. There were three slots with divider walls between them. Each was about seven feet tall and wide enough to put two people side by side.

When the teens stepped into their slots and turned around, all three stood neutrally the same and had their eyes closed. A couple of the staff in the control room were looking back and forth seeing close resemblances between them. Despite Rana and Shinji looking like identical twins, there were similar looking female characteristics between the female twin and the First Child.

"…" Ritsuko said blinking as a thought went through her head. Knowing the secrecy of that information, she just went to an intercom and pressed the microphone button.

"Alright you three," she stated seeing all three open their eyes and blinked at the same time.

"…" the three women said feeling off-guard. The doctor cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"Each of you will have to go through a series of tests and scans to make sure there isn't anything residing in you. Shinji, you will be going through a lot more due to your circumstances."

[Very well] he said with a blink.

"Is that clear Ayanami and Rana?"

[Yes] both stated at different times.

"Good. Begin the next round of tests," Ritsuko stated in which the staff complied. After a short amount of time passed, the control room door opened. Misato looked back and saw the other two pilots in their plug suits.

"Hey you two."

"Misato, what happened?" Asuka asked with hands on her hips. "The Angel alarm goes off and then by the time I get here, it was called off."

"Stuff happened and the Angel attack was kind of a fluke," the Major stated despite knowing that it was a half-truth.

"A false alarm? Like a bad wire or something?" Toji asked.

"Mmmm," Misato said scratching the side of her head nervously. "Not quite. But it is all good! No need to worry about it."

"Geez! What a waste of my time," the Second Child stated flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"What's goin on in there?" the Fourth Child ask pointing at the window.

"…" Misato said crossing her arms over her chest and was thinking quickly of what to say. "We are just running tests on Rei and Rana. Nothing unusual that you two have been exposed too."

"Oh yeah?" Asuka stated going toward the observation window. "What kind of tests are you guys doing?"

"Okay you three," Ritsuko stated hitting the intercom mike button. "We will go to the next procedure."

"…?" both Asuka and Toji stated with him heading toward the window as well. Both thought that there was an unannounced new pilot down there. They saw three holding slots with three silhouettes in them. Yellow suits started converging toward the units where there was one tech in front of a holding unit.

"Who is it?" Asuka asked in a neutral voice.

"What do you mean?" the Major asked.

"Who is the new pilot?"

"…there isn't a new pilot Asuka."

"Bullshit," she stated looking back. "Unless it is a staffer which I highly doubt, no one other than an Eva pilot would be down there with two other pilots doing tests."

"…" Toji said not turning around. He put his hands on the terminal and got closer to the observation window. As much as he narrowed his eyes to try to see who the other person was, he couldn't see any of the three silhouettes clearly.

"…" Misato said sighing out loud heavily and rubbing her forehead.

'I freaking knew it!' the redhead thought turning around and looking down at the lab area. 'Well, whatever. Whoever it is, I'm going to set that person straight and show who is the ace of the pilots here!'

After the tech staff relayed the instructions for the next procedure, Rana hesitated at first. Sighing, she pressed the buttons on her wrist to deflate her plug suit. Ayanami did the same without hesitation and removed her suit. The techs retrieved both females one-piece uniform and placed them into double clear seal bags. One staffer standing in front of the Third Child felt a wave of a cold chill as the pilot clicked both buttons on his wrists. Blinking, he watched the plug suit relax and loosened greatly. As the Third Child was removing his pilot gear, the yellow suit started to become tense before starting to shake heavily. So much so that everyone watching saw the technician take slow step back.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked seeing the person become rattled instantly.

[…n-n-no. N-nothing is w-wrong!] the male staffer stammered causing the others to look over. One put a hand up to where her mouth would be behind the contamination mask.

[…oh my god…] the female tech whispered sounding scared from what she was seeing.

The remaining staffer instantly turned around and walked a couple of steps away to a mobile table. Placing his hands on the table, he breathed heavily and shook. The yellow suit that was standing in front of the middle one saw the pilot inside blink slowly and tilted his head a little. A soft cartilage crack was heard making both him and the female staffer flinch. Seeing their reactions and behaviors, it caused the people in the control room to become curious. Only five people knew who was standing in the middle holding unit.

"What's going on down there?" Ritsuko's voice boomed feeling apprehensive of the staffers' behavior.

[N-Nothing doctor! S-sorry] the male tech stated shaking his head vigorously and stepping forward to the middle slot again. Despite doing so, both Rana and Rei could see that he was shaking all over. They could feel a radiation of fear generating from him as he gazed at the person in the space next to them.

[I'm…sorry. Please...hand me your plug suit] he asked with a small quiver in his voice. The speakers in the control room picked up sounds of fabric folding over and over itself. When done, the silhouette handed the folded suit toward the yellow suit. Quickly and carefully, he placed it in the bags and sealed it inside. Stepping away quickly, all three techs went to the other side of the room. Placing each bag on a gurney table, they marked off something on their laminated checklist.

[All…tasks completed Dr. Akagi] the female tech stated feeling a bit recovered from stepping away.

"Good. Commence with the D-econt lab screening in the second control room," Ritsuko stated and got three acknowledgements.

"Wonder what was eating them?" Toji said out loud watching the yellow suits exit the lab to an adjacent room.

"Whoever the new pilot is probably has a disgusting physical trait," Asuka stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Sounds like a quality in your friends."

"You talking about Shin-man fire demon," Toji stated giving her a glare.

"…" the redhead said feeling her crude mocking mood stop. "Shut up. I was not."

"Uh-huh. Seems like you are one that hasn't gotten over him kicking his last bucket," he said then heard her move closer to him. Immediately grabbing his collar, she got in his face.

"I. Said. Shut. Up. Got that stooge," she said evenly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Toji stated nonchalantly and brushed her hands off of him. Just when Asuka was going to glare and open her mouth, the room's doors opened again drawing everyone's attention. The room became alert and tense seeing the Commander, Sub-Commander, and Dr. Ikari.

"Greetings Commander," Ritsuko said turning around.

"Report doctor," he said in a neutral tone.

"We have begun the next series of tests and scans for any remaining Angel microorganisms. So far, results have been negative."

"Who is in the D-econt?" Yui asked not sounding depressed anymore and hopeful.

"The First Child, the Third Child, and the Third Child's twin."

"What!?" Toji and Asuka said with flabbergasted faces. Immediately turning around, both looked out the observation window. A smile grew on Yui's face as she walked toward the glass next to the pilots. Kozo had a small smile on his face finally seeing her smile again. Gendo kept his neutral expression.

"Continue doctor," the Commander stated walking to the observation window with the Sub-Commander following.

"Yes Commander," Ritsuko replied going to the intercom. "Alright you three; we will be doing a series of screenings. Just walk to the other holding units on the other side of the room."

Before anyone reacted to the statement, movement was seen in the room. The Third Child began walking out followed by both Rei and Rana. It caused a chain reaction.

'T-T-They're n-n-naked,' Asuka thought with mixed emotions.

'…whoa…' Toji thought trying hard to not get excited from seeing his two female classmates in the buff.

"Yui," Gendo said softly seeing tears fall down her face.

"…is this…another chance…is it dear?" she asked placing her hand on her heart smiling.

"…!?" Maya said shivering at her monitor and taking a sharp inhale of air. Her hands started shaking at what she was seeing.

"…oh…my…god…what…what," she said placing both hands over her mouth with horror on her face.

"What is wrong?" Ritsuko said hearing her. Misato walked over and looked at her monitor. The Major's face registered shock as she shivered noticably.

"…!?" Misato stated with a horrified and very confused face. She was trying to talk, but the words were stuck in her throat. Her legs were starting to shake as she placed a hand over her mouth feeling goosebumps flare all over her.

"What are you talking about-!?" the doctor stated then recoiled from looking at the close up of the male pilot.

Only walking a few steps out of the holding units, Ayanami stared forward. In her peripheral vision, she saw both Shinji and Rana walking at the same pace and in line with her. Seeing people at the observation window, she glanced up to see the Commander, Sub-Commander, Dr. Ikari, Second Child, and the Fourth Child. Seeing Gendo standing next to the scientist made her feel bitter again. Turning back forward and thinking about something that would take the bitterness away, she glanced over at the Third Child. She froze in her tracks from the sight feeling her blood run cold as her eyes widened in fear.

The Third Child's body was littered with numerous scars, holes, depressions, and stitches. Despite his overall athletic build, there were long scars and divots raining down his back, his arms, and his legs. Looking at his waist, there were countless old wounds and scabs that followed down to between his legs. Even his feet, hands, and fingers looked cut up and drilled with holes. She failed to notice Rana had stopped walking. Her face was downcast and clenching her hands into fists.

'When…when did he get these? I don't remember seeing them earlier,' she thought feeling goosebumps and a developing apprehension from wondering how he got them. A small curiosity came into her mind which she acted on to hope that would calm her down.

[…I-Ikari?] Ayanami was heard over the loud speakers.

[Yes Ayanami?] he said stopping and turning around to face her. Another wave of gasps and shock was heard in the observation room. The crew and head staff saw Maya pale, Misato shaking all over, and Ritsuko to look wild eye with shock and fear. It caused the leaders and pilots to walk over. Another wave of reactions came over them.

"Holy...shit," Toji said quietly with fear in his face.

"…?!" Asuka said not able to voice anything from the trepidation that riled through her.

"…?!" Gendo and Kozo said with surprised looks on their faces.

"…no…" Yui whispered aghast and horrified. The foggy visions came to her, but she couldn't make out what they were or when they occurred. Despite being subconsciously connected with him in Unit-01, she never knew or saw him with that many scars. It made her wondered why she didn't see the memories of how and when he got them. She could only assume that the foggy visions meant that she did see them; however, it gave her enough trauma to mentally block the scenes out.

Rei blinked seeing the front of him and felt the small hairs on her body stand on end. Like his backside, his front was covered in scars, divots, stitches, depressions, and holes. Long and short scars went in various directions. On his chest, there was a large crude dark red scab of where his heart would be. His lower half didn't fare any better. Her waist felt a little weak from seeing the scarred up wounds at his waist and groin area. Looking closer, something seemed off looking in that area.

[I-Ikari…where…where are your reproductive organs?] Rei asked with a scared voice.

[…] he said with a slow blink and looked down with his eyes. Hearing a demented and malicious screech blare in his head, several flashbacks went through his head. Looking up at the frightened First Child, he tilted his head a little.

[If I recall correctly, they were cut off] he replied calmly. Many people felt their eyes widen more.

[…] Ayanami said feeling her mouth part and no words coming out. Trying to utter word, she could only ask in a softer tone that sounded shaken.

[…why?]

[_**…SoMeOnE's AmUsEmEnT/**_…Someone's amusement] a dual voice of Shinji's sounded. One was normal while the other was distorted and morbid sounding. Before anyone could react, Rana ran in front of him and tried to cover him. Tears were falling down her face.

"**STOP IT! STOP LOOKING AT HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** she shouted with rage and sadness. In a fit of raw emotion, she grabbed his hand and led him back to the middle holding unit he was in. Both entered it leaving everyone behind feeling dumbstruck, disturbed, and scared.


	94. Breaking Souls

Chapter 94: Breaking Souls

Inside the control room, the staff that were at their stations sat uncomfortably. The ones standing around Maya's monitor were still trying to digest what they just saw. No one said anything until Gendo spoke.

"Dr. Akagi. You never reported that the Third Child was in that physical condition."

"…" Ritsuko said getting out of her locked fright gaze. "…the first time he came, he didn't have any scars. Even after the Fifth Angel accident, he had little or no scars from it. There were times that I thought I saw new ones, but when I looked closer they weren't there."

"I had the same experience," Misato said holding herself feeling queasy. "Did you two see anything like that? Asuka? Toji?"

"…sort of…" the Second Child said feeling clammy and shaking.

"When I first met him, he was smooth. After the Angel attack where his eyes got damaged, I noticed he had more scars on him than before," Suzuhara stated looking at the floor.

Ritsuko typed on the keyboard panel and it changed the camera view to one that was a covert on a monitor. It showed the three holding units that the three teens were in. The First Child slowly came on the screen as she was making her way to the middle. The staff saw the twins were sitting in a corner of the holding unit. Rana had embraced him and was trying to cover him as much as possible as tears were falling down her cheeks.

"…" Yui said as water kept coming falling from her eyes. Trembling with trepidation, the foggy visions kept plaguing her mind. Almost like they were teasing her to remember the details. Ritsuko continued.

"That is correct. After the Third Child emerged from the Twelfth Angel, he showed scars. There were many that were on his body when I looked him over; however…it wasn't to this magnitude."

"Is it possible that the Angel made a copy of itself using Pilot Ikari's appearance?" the Sub-Commander asked recovering.

"I do not know. After the Third Child imploded, all of his DNA resided inside the entry plug like a corked test tube. When the dummy system took over, it lodged the capsule into the chest of Eva-03. Given that the recent Angel was a microorganism at a large quantity scale, it is possible that its cells absorbed the contents of the entry plug. From there, possibilities of what could happen go up in the air. There has never been a case of this so I can't give an assessment of what will happen."

"But why a cut up copy?" Misato asked shivering from glancing at the body image of the Third Child.

"H-Hey?" Toji asked. Everyone turned to him seeing him looking very scared. "He is one of us…r-right?"

Though many of them were about to respond, all of them stopped. From what they have witness so far of the male pilot, it begged to question if he was. Turning to the faux blonde, she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes…he is human."

'That has to be bullshit!' the Fourth Child's inner thoughts shouted at him. He shook his head a little then pushed forward to the next question that was on his mind.

"You g-guys…you guys don't do experiments on us pilots…r-right?"

"Pilot Suzuhara," Gendo answered immediately causing the male pilot to stiffen at attention. He didn't want anyone to answer the question and wanted the line of questioning to cease.

"What are you driving at?"

"U-U-Umm…w-well sir. Shinji…looks heck a tortured kind...of like the victims in horror flicks or something," he stated nervously and standing stiff. He saw everyone's eyes widen. It was almost as if something mentally clicked with all of them. Asuka looked completely terrified as well as Maya and Misato. Gendo and Kouzou had their mouths open in shock.

"…that black cassette tape," Ritsuko said putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear god."

The foggy visions in Yui's mind cleared causing her to hyperventilate. Her heart started to burn as if a heated branding iron was push against it.

'…_**y…O…u…R…e…M…e…M…b…E…r…E…d…**_' a soft voice whispered in her head. It sounded like a familiar boy's voice.

'…no…'

'_**yyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssssssss.'**_

'…No…' she thought starting to back up.

'_**dEnIaL-DeNiAl! #$^#$…d…E…n…I…a…L,'**_ the voice spoke louder and made a haunting sound.

'…NO…'

'_** #$# RE$&%$JECT!'**_ it shouted viciously with heavy white noise and static.

'NO!' she mental yelled and turned around.

"Yui!?" Gendo stated in surprise seeing her sprint out of the room.

"Go. I will stay here," Kozo stated. The commander nodded at him then went after her.

Back in the lab, Rei slowly walked to the middle holding unit. She was very confused on how the Third Child could have such a scarred body. From the first time knowing him, he did not have many or none at all. Even after the Fifth Angel attack incident with all his injuries, he didn't have scars. The time she saw him completely naked, there was not one scare or defection on him. When the first sight of scars were seen, it was when he emerged from the Twelfth Angel. Though she never saw all of them, she only saw the ones on his arms and neck. The large scab on his chest concerned her a bit. From staring at it, it seemed to be pulsating a little like a heart.

'…' Ayanami thought trying to figure out how she never noticed them especially in the locker room just recently. 'I…I do not remember…feeling the scars on his chest. It was smooth and not etched.'

'Who would do this to him?' she thought reaching the holding unit and looked in.

Both Rana and Shinji were sitting in the right corner. His back was leaning back against the walls while sitting on his knees and hands on his thighs. Rana was facing him and embracing him. She was kneeling with legs outside of his and her rump sitting on the end of his thighs. Using her body and arms, she tried covering over him as much as possible. Though Rei couldn't see his face, a couple of openings showed his skin. Seeing that the rest of his body wasn't in direct light, it gave him a different appearance of a wounded animal in a cage.

"…!?" she said feeling her mouth open in realization.

The audio feed from the Twelfth Angel came back to her; however, she only remembered a child screaming. Aligning what she remembered from the audio feed and seeing the scars on his body, the suspicion came to her making her shiver. Recalling what the police chief said during the Info-Gave meeting, the thought of what happened to the Third Child started to make her feel tense and wanting to comfort him.

"What are you looking at?!" Rana snapped looking at the corner of her eye at the First Child.

"…" Ayanami said feeling her heart ache again.

She was about to reach her hand out when a door opened in the distance. Turning her head, it was the D-econt doors with Dr. Ikari rushing in. Many emotions emitted from her face as she ran toward her position. Strangely, the First Child could sense the feelings that were going through the scientist. Not sure what would happen, she backed up a bit and saw the woman immediately slow down near the holding units. Going toward the middle one, she looked in.

"Shinji!?" Yui stated with sadness and worry.

"Yes Dr. Ikari?" he said calmly. Rana held onto Shinji more while staring unpleased with who came into view. The teens saw Yui wipe many tears away from her face and tried to calm down. She kneeled on the ground in front of the holding unit. Her long lab coat spread out on the ground creating a fan out shape as she looked up at the twins.

"I'm…I'm so relieved that you are alive. I thought I would never see or talk to you again."

"…" he said blinking and turned his eyes toward her. A foreboding feeling came over Ayanami the more she stared at the scientist. Distant footsteps were heard coming toward them. The First Child turned her head and saw it was the Commander. Yui wiped her eyes again despite tears still falling down her face. She smiled at them.

"Rana…may I hold Shinji?" she asked spreading her arms out toward them.

"…" Rana said pressing herself more into the male pilot. Her eyes narrowed a little while not moving from her position.

"Why do you want to hold him now?"

"W-Why?!" Yui asked then placed her hands on the ground. "I'm…I'm his mother!"

Ayanami watched as Gendo walked up to where the scientist was. He knelt down a little and turned toward the holding unit. Seeing him ignore her hurt. He didn't even give a passing glance at her. Her emotions flared as her hands immediately clenched into fists with agitation growing inside.

"Please," Yui pleaded with grimaced face of guilt and sadness. "Please let me be a mother! I want to make things right."

"Make things right!? Why should I when you didn't even try to hold him once coming out of that prison purgatory!? You didn't even try to accept me!" Rana shouted with anger, hurt, resentment, bitterness, and angst. More tears came out and down her face as her expression started to become more tense and ugly.

"You asked us to start over with you! During the time when Shinji was in that abomination, what did you do!? Tell me…mom and dad, what did you two do!?"

"Nothing! You gave me no comfort! You didn't give me sympathy! You didn't ease my pain! You didn't even try to be parents to me! But I know what plans you had. You were going to clone me to make a male double. To make a substitute of Shinji from a MY BODY! ISN'T THAT RIGHT MOM AND DAD!?" Rana shouted louder baring her teeth at them.

"…!?" everyone said blinking in shock from how outraged and the pent up emotion that was coming out of her. All of their mouths parted from hearing what the female twin stated. Everyone saw that Rana's eyes were starting to shine eerily as hatred and a vicious aura was emitting from her. To Yui, Gendo, and Rei, the atmosphere emitting from the middle holding unit was threatening as the twin continued.

"Do you know what it is like to lose your other half?" Rana asked clenching her teeth together feeling herself boil over. "NO! YOU DON'T! NONE OF YOU DO! I FELT LIKE I DIED! I FELT A PART OF ME WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM ME! AND ALL OF YOU…**I WATCHED ALL OF YOU SLOWLY GIVE UP HOPE THAT HE WOULD COME BACK! ALL OF YOU WENT WITH THE LOGICAL SOLUTION!" **

"**HE DIED AND THERE WAS NOTHING YOU COULD DO! YOU ACCEPTED IT!" **she said shaking with rage as her speech became more accusing, sharp, malicious, and shaming.

"_**YOU SETTLED FOR IT! YOU WERE ALL READY TO MOVE ON! ONLY AYANAMI AND ASUKA CONTINUED TO GIVE ME COMFORT AND HOPED THAT HE WOULD COME BACK! SO!…**_**So**_**…**_so…s…o…_**" **_the twin screamed at them before slowly quieting down. Rana turned her head away to not look at them and strained herself from opening up any more venom. Biting her lip, she placed her face on top of Shinji's head and cried uncontrollably.

"…" Yui said feeling the harsh words hit her hard as her head became downcast. Tears were dropping on the floor below her as all she felt she could do was stay silent. Clenching her hands into tight fists, guilt, anger, self-pity, and feeling worthless swam in her thoughts and feelings.

"…" Gendo said not moving from watching everything unfold.

About to intervene when the female twin was having her emotional outburst, he didn't from not wanting to leave Yui in her emotional state. Deciding to remain put, he tried to figure how to proceed. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he felt unsure how to proceed when things were on thin ice as is. The staff in the control room became quiet, uneasy, and depressed. No one was looking at each other as the words from the female twin felt heavy.

"…" Asuka said trying to hide the small amount of redness on her face. Part of her was glad that no one looked or said anything at her. Looking at the image of the twins on the monitor, her mouth started to quiver. Remembering when the twin stayed one night in her room, both talked a little bit in which both traded past stories. Not only did she get more intel about the Third Child and Rana, but it made the redhead feel like she was playing a big sister role.

When nighttime came, both were sleeping in separate futons in her room. In the midst of the night, Asuka heard the quiet weeps from Rana. Resisting to go comfort her at first, her willpower broke when the female twin whispered painfully for the Third Child. Gently getting into the same futon and awaking her, Asuka stated that she'll comfort her for one night only. From the Second Child's surprise, the female twin embraced her and expressed gratitude. Feeling her heart fill with warmth, she held the twin. Letting out a small emotional side, Asuka did express hope that the male pilot would come back.

Back in the D-econt lab room, Rei felt a mixture of emotions again. The sight that the Commander continuing to ignore her and only look at the scientist made her more agitated. Rana's outburst felt very raw and hurtful, yet it was not directed at her. Instead, the twin stated that her support and hope was higher than others. Remembering all the interactions with the female twin during his absence, she did recall herself stating to her that she hoped he would come back. A part of her felt good that she was better than the scientist. Suddenly, a realization went through her head.

'…if Dr. Ikari is seeking to recreate a family…that means,' she thought looking down at the scientist with cold eyes.

'She will take Ikari away…as she did with the Commander…which will leave me with…with,' she trailed off as sensations started developing inside. Everything started to become tense, agitated, afraid, resentful, and possessive.

'…I…' she thought feeling her teeth clench together and getting tighter.

'…I…' she thought clenching her hands into fists and beginning to shake.

'…I…' she thought feeling her mind racing with images of her past. Before, she never really put an emotion to the treatment that she had growing up. In the perspective that she has developed now, it made her feel bitter and more. Ayanami saw both Gendo and Yui turning their heads toward her. When their eyes met, they blinked a little in surprise. The grave expression on the First Child's face as well as the shine in her crimson eyes made her looked intimidating.

[_**…I…will never let #%##$you take him…he's…MINE**_] a voice sounded over the speakers that sounded very similar to the First Child's; however, it was laced with malice and a sinister tone. The staff in the control room recoiled from hearing the response. Instead of blinking in surprise and standing in place, one person quickly walked out of the room. The staff watched as she exited the doors with irritation on her face.

'That wonderbitch! What the hell was with that statement?! She thinks she can get ahead of me just by showing up in the buff and make claims! I will show her!' she thought agitated heading toward the D-econt room.

"…Rei…" Gendo stated surprised by her glaring expression. Yui looked at the bare albino girl with red eyes who hadn't spoke to them yet. Something had been bothering her about the female pilot. A hard felt suspicion came over having vague past recollections of the expression that the First Child was using toward them.

Since Rana's outburst, Shinji had been trying to get her body and arms off of him. However since she held on tightly, he couldn't move well. When she pushed her chest in his face, it made breathing more cumbersome. Despite knowing how emotional Rana was being, he didn't feel anything from it. Even when Yui stated that she wanted to be a mother, there was nothing but a void feeling from it.

"…" he said feeling Rana putting her head on his and crying out loud. The action gave him a flashback. Remembering the household he was in, the older sister would call for him. Some of the time is was for a service while others would be her pulling acting pranks. It took him a long time to not show emotion or sympathy for her when all she was doing was tricking him. Various small scars around his collar bones felt hot from remembering his punishment from not reacting to her trickery. Strangely, the heat shifted and went toward his eyes.

Rana felt something warm sliding down her mid torso making her loosen her grip a little. She felt his hands reach up and gently place them on the side of her rips. His fingers touched her back while his thumbs gently touched the outside of her breasts. Feeling that he crying and going to hug he, she immediately calmed down and smiled a little. Instead, he gently pushed her back and looked up at her with his eyes only.

"…!?" Rana said as her smile dropped and trepidation ripped through her.

"_**Miss Rana…could you please move so I may stand?**_" a sinister and vile voice spoke softly. Looking at him, his eyes had tears of blood falling down his face and jaw line. The red covered a bit of his face being against her torso. Despite the crimson, something else was making her shake in place. His eyes had changed back to the black-red eyes. Also, his aura was that of the evil voice.

"_**Miss Rana?"**_

"Y-Y-Yes?" she whispered alarmed and feeling the shakes.

"_**Is something wrong?"**_

"…y-you have…his eyes…and his aura…" she stated feeling him push her back a little and slowly got onto one knee.

"_**I see,**_" he said standing up slowly. He offered his hands to help her stand up. She looked at his hands and saw blood droplets land on his palms. The aspect that the aura of the dark clone was stronger now than in the past, she couldn't determine if the evil clone was in possession currently or not.

"_**I'm sorry,"**_ the Third Child stated with a slow stoic blink. "_**To have dirty you.**_"

"…?" Rana said looking down to see blood streaking down her chest and stomach. The blood felt like how the evil voice's body felt making her squirm all over and her skin to flare with goosebumps. Unable to contain the fright from feeling the dark clone's eerie and morbid presence in front of her, the emotional exhaustion took over making her faint.

"…" Shinji said catching her before she hit the ground. Blinking for a second, he placed the twin on the holding unit floor carefully. Standing back up again, the Third Child turned and only saw the scientist kneeling from the holding unit's opening. She was staring at something to her left. Deducting that his appearance changed, he closed his eyes from remembering how she reacted before in an elevated emotional state.

"_**Dr. Ikari?" **_he called with a stoic tone.

"…!?" Yui stated in surprise. Looking back into the middle holding unit slowly from hearing a familiar tone of voice call her, she swallowed on reflex.

"Y-Yes Shinji?" she asked seeing a dark silhouette standing with Rana on the floor. Seeing blood on the twin's body made the hairs on her neck flared. Slowly, the figure began walking toward her; however, its movements were still. It was almost as if he was hovering closer to her and Gendo . Goosebumps instantly formed all over her body.

About to say something, the D-econt room door opened suddenly followed by soft quick footsteps. Glancing over, it was the Second Child coming toward them. When the redhead got close enough to see the openings for the holding units, Yui turned back nervously to the middle one. The male pilot had already stepped out of the unit and was standing still. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at who was around him.

As if time slowed down, everyone watching saw black-red eyes on the Third Child. His face was smeared with blood as the red liquid ran down his scarred up neck. Looking around with his eyes at the people in front and around him, different levels of fear were present in their faces. Both Gendo and Yui felt an evil and eerie aura being emitted from him. The Commander saw the male teen stopped and looked down at the scientist. The boy stared at her without blinking or saying anything. Something very hostile snapped to life in Gendo's mind when the Third Child took a small step toward her.

"Stop there," Gendo ordered standing up. In one movement, he grabbed his pistol from his inner jacket while getting next to Yui. The muzzle was pointing at his head.

"No…not again," Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya muttered in fright. Asuka, Yui, and Toji just widened their eyes from what developed.

"…_**something wrong Commander?**_"

"What are you?" he ordered.

'_**Demonstration…dEmOnStRaTiOn…DEMONSTRATIONA…DEMON!#$^ #$^STRATION!' **_the evil voice shouted, screamed, and screeched to deafening volumes in Shinji's mind.

"…" the Third Child said as nearby lights and equipment flickered once or twice causing everyone nearby to feel a sudden disturbing chill.

"_**Do you care for a**_," he said stoically staring at Gendo without blinking. "_**demonstration?**_"

"You are not answering my question."

"_**It will validate,**_" the pilot said taking a step forward toward him. "_**…my existence…Commander…**_"

"…" Gendo stated not flinching or moving. Viewing the behavior of the teen, the features it had, and where he came from, the Commander made an immediate conclusion. Unlike Misato, the Commander fired without hesitation or warning. The lab had a small flash of light as the sound of his gun went off.

"NO!" everyone shouted seeing a repeat of what happened earlier. Blood shot to the ground as Shinji's head turned quickly to the right. Like before, he was still standing. Eyes were still looking at the Commander before, during, and after the shot. Not flinching or grimacing, he continued walking toward Gendo and Yui.

'It isn't him…oh god…it is the other one!?' Yui shouted in her mind with panic as fear gripped her. Asuka and Rei remained frozen in place watching what was unfolding. They saw the scientist started to back up while still being on the floor. Apprehension gripped her face as she was trying to get away. Hearing another barefoot step, they glanced atthe Third Child. The bullet grazed the right side of his head sending more blood down his head and right shoulder.

'…' the Commander thought blinking in shock. In the flash of firing his gun, he saw something behind the Third Child when the bullet grazed his head. It was a silhouette that had the same black-red eye color; however, its features were beyond atrocious and horrid. Blinking, the figure was gone and the Third Child had stepped closer.

About to shot again, Shinji reacted a lot faster despite his scarred up body. Grabbing Gendo's wrist, the boy twisted it quickly in one motion. The Commander grimaced from feeling his stretch threshold which made him let go of the gun. The Third Child grabbed the handgun in the other hand and pulled it away. Letting go of the Commander's wrist, he looked at the firearm then back at them. The blood that was coating and spotting his upper body made him looked like he was freshly slashed at. His voice sounded more cold, piercing, and dark.

"_**As you can see Commander…Dr. Ikari…I bleed red…I cannot produce an AT-Field...nor can I heal myself instantly after an injury.**_"

"…" both said not moving from where they were. Yui was slowly shaking her head as fear took over the anguish of emotions she had at the moment.

'…_**hehehehe…aha…haaaaaha…AHA $ #$%# …a…L…l…O…f…T…h…E…m…WiLlseeeeeeeeeeeee…THEYWILLSEE! THEY! #$WILL# $^SEE!'**_ the dark clone chuckled distortedly and deranged in the Third Child's mind.

Without warning, Shinji lifted the pistol and pointed it to somewhere to his right. With no one over there, he fired all the bullets in the pistol while staring at the Commander. Not once did he flinch, blink, or move from his position. After causing everyone's nerves to be racked, he blinked and slowly placed the handgun on the ground. Standing back up, he gave a slight bow to them.

"_**Excuse me Commander and Dr. Ikari…good day.**_"

Everyone from the lab to the control room watched the Third Child walk normally to the prep table that had his plug suit on it. Taking it out of the bag, he placed it on. Fresh blood stained the white parts of his suit before and after he clicked the wrist buttons. Feeling it to be a snug fit around his body, he saw there was medical supplies nearby. Addressing the new head wound and wrapping gaze around his head, he blinked when he was finished. Turning slowly toward the exit and walking to it, he saw he was getting closer to the Second Child's position. Asuka saw him coming toward her and stopped a yard away. His black-red eyes boring at her with blood on his face and dripping down onto his suit caused her to stiffen, but not back away.

"…" he said slowly blinking at her.

"…" she said finding her voice lost looking at him.

"_**Excuse me for my appearance Miss Souryu,**_" Shinji said with a small bow then continued walking.

No one said anything as he walked out. The entrance doors opened then closed with a heavy thud. Its sound seemed to echo throughout the large lab room. As time passed a little, no one said anything as if they became numb from what just happened. Gendo snapped out of his stupor first and turned around. Walking toward Yui and seeing how rattled she become, he helped her up to stand.

After doing that, everyone else started to hear barefoot footsteps in the room. Turning their attention to the sound, it was the First Child. She was heading toward the Commander and Dr. Ikari with an unpleasant face. When close enough and seeing both turn toward her, she tried to slap Gendo in the face. However, he caught her wrist. She tried again with her other hand and he caught the other one as well.

"Why?! Why did you do that?!" Rei shouted at him.

"Calm down" he told her holding her wrists firmly.

"Why?" she yelled again as tears ran down her face. "Why-Why-Why-Why!?"

"Stop it. You are acting childish," the Commander told her coldly.

"…" she said lowering her head and clenching her teeth together.

She stopped trying to break her arms free from his grip. Feeling that she had calmed down a little, the Commander let go. Her arms fell to her side as the emotional turmoil inside of her was gushing out. She couldn't control herself as all the thoughts, feelings, sensations, and emotions took hold. The denials she told herself regarding about Dr. Ikari started falling apart. The act of him hiding away, ignoring her, not calling her, spending time with another woman, and him being cold to her all started infecting her mind and heart.

"Am…am I not needed?" Rei whispered as she began to shake all over.

"…" Gendo said not answering or changing his expression.

"Do you not need me anymore?" she asked louder looking at him with a hurtful expression.

"…" he said continuing to not expressing anything. Yui was looking back and forth feeling something similar to an outer body experience. She was seeing the blue-haired teen trying to keep herself composed but was visibly crumbling. Almost like thin ice on a lake slowly cracking all over.

"Now that…she is here…am I…to be thrown away?" Ayanami asked feeling herself hyperventilate a little.

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted clenching her hands into fists murderously as her face became ugly.

"…!?" Yui said blinking and feeling something very wrong. She slowly turned to him. "Gendo…what is going on?"

"Yui…I can explain," he said calmly and carefully turning his head toward her.

"…" Rei said feeling her chest ache watching him give the older woman an expression and an emotion. Fearing that the inevitable was true, her mind felt a sharp snap as her chest started to feel a collaspe.

'…I am…replaced,' she thought feeling her heart ache more and more. With her mind spinning, her chest hurting, and a flood of emotional turmoil, she didn't know what to do. The painful feelings, the bitterness, the resentment all came in like rapids down a river. Nothing seemed real or logical anymore.

'…what…what is my purpose now?,' she thought trying to resist succumbing to a stronger, mind-gripping meltdown.

'_I told you_,' her Second self stated in her mind with a mocking chuckle. '_You have become weak.'_

_'You should have listened to me when I told you to stay away'_

_'Look at you...corrupted by lilim emotions.'_

_'You foolish child.'_

_'You have become broken.'_

_'Nothing can save you now from has infected your being.'_

_'However...I can save you.'_

_'I can take all the suffering and aguish away.'_

_'Embrace me and I will protect you from lilim and its offspring.'_

'…_o_ffspring…!?' Rei thought when someone immediately came to mind. Without even a thought, she immediately ran.

"…" Gendo said watching the female pilot suddenly rush passed him and Dr. Ikari. Only Yui turned her head to continue watching the female pilot leave.

"…" Asuka said watching the First Child ran pass her.

The look on her face was a combination of heartbroken, scared, and desperation. Seeing that made the competitive mood she had disappear and her face to grimace a little. The D-econt room doors opened and closed creating another echoing dull boom in the room. Deciding that she wasn't going to go after her, she walked to the holding unit that had the female twin. Walking passed the two adults, she looked into the middle holding unit to find that Rana was on the floor with her eyes closed. Going to her, she sort of panicked from seeing blood on her chest; however, there were no wounds. Sighing in relief, she had only fainted.

"…" Ritsuko said feeling bittersweet about what just happened. Despite enjoying seeing the Commander's family relations become strained and the emotional turmoil of the First Child, the aspect of the Third Child's alteration brought back the fear back again. It was enough to make her uncomfortable being in the control room. Collecting her thoughts, she waited for the next order.

"…" Kozo said crossing his arms over his chest and rubbing his forehead with one hand. He did not enjoy the ugly display that happened in the room. Deciding that this was the end of testing for now and the need to address the new potential threat, he cleared his throat a little.

"Conclude the testing for now Dr. Akagi. Send a medical team to retrieve the First and Third Child as well as his twin. That is all for now," he said turning around and left the room.


	95. Upsurge of Self

Chapter 95: Upsurge of Self

'…_**mmmMMmmmMMMMM #$%# %$mmmmmmmmm'**_ the evil voice hummed as the Third Child walked down a hallway. No one encountered him while he was heading toward an elevator in the distance. Anyone following him would see the small droplet trail of crimson on the floor while he continued moving forward.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking.

'_**WhErE oH wHeRe HaS mY pArTs GoNe,**_' it thought while making heavy swimming sounds and talking as if underwater. The dark clone continued to hum with various gurgling and swallowing sounds.

'Are you enjoying yourself sir?'

'…_**I…a…M…# $% #myseeeeeeeeedddddddd…'**_

'Glad to hear it,' the male pilot said turning a corner to go down another hallway.

'**_tElLmE_**_**#$% #TELLMEHOW#$^% #…i…s…t…h…e…n…e…w…v…e…s…s…e…l…o…f…f…l…e…s…h…?**_' the dark clone shouted then whispered followed by a series of gruesome cracks and pops. It made the male pilot blink from a phantom feeling of parts of his body tingling. Placing a hand on his chest and feeling around, it made the Third Child conclude what skin he was in.

'It does not appear to be insufficient,' he thought calmly when the sound of a neck snapping several times came to his ears. It exhaled with mild elation in its breathing.

'_**ggggoooooooodddddddddddd,**_**' **the evil voice cooed in a deep monstrous tone. '_** #$% do you#$% #$hear it!?'**_

'Hear what sir?' Shinji asked in his mind while stoically heading toward the elevators not too far from where he was.

'…_**Y…o…U…s…H…o…U…l…D…k…N…o…W…heeeeeeeee…tHeSoUnDs#$% #$AHAHAHAHAHAHA #$% #$OFTHEPAST!'**_it screamed in agony and glee.

"…?" the Eva pilot said blinking and tilting his head a little while continuing forward.

Running down hallways, Ayanami kept wiping her eyes while trying to find someone. With her vision going between blurry to semi-clear, she didn't run into anyone. Memories with the Commander kept flooding her mind making her feel bitter and torn over and over again. Rounding another corner, there was no one down either hallways.

"…" the First Child said breathing heavily and looking back and forth desperately.

'_You will never find that lilim,' _her second self spoke in her mind. '_He has abandoned you just like the other.'_

"…no…" Rei said grimacing and started running down a hallway. "…leave me…alone…"

'_Look at you…so weak…childish…broken down from lilim emotions…you are useless.'_

'Stop it!' the female pilot stated in her mind as a couple of choking sobs came out of her.

'_All lilims return to their creators…it is in their nature…to return to what was norm…there is no place for you in either lilim's world,'_ it stated looking down at the Eva pilot.

'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!' Ayanami shouted in her mind as more tears were running down her face.

'_Hmph…we shall see shortly stupid child.'_

Turning a corner to the next hallway, the person she was looking for was 2/3rds down to the other end. He was heading toward one of the elevators. Feeling her voice choked up in her throat, she was unable to call out to him. Feeling a second wind, Ayanami ran after him.

'…_**heHehEhEehehe #$^ #$…hhhhheeeerrrrreeeeeeiiiiiitttttttiiiiiisssssssss!**_' the evil voice said having a laughing fit before giggling quietly.

"…" Shinji said stopping in front of an elevator and blinking slowly. Looking down at the call button, he pressed it seeing it light up. Feeling the blood had dried on his face a little, he tried rubbing his face with his left hand. Not knowing if that helped his appearance or not, he looked at his palm. Seeing small rubber marks of red, he could only assume that it helped little to none. Placing his hand to his side, the elevator made a sound. Blinking and seeing the elevator doors open, he stepped inside. Stopping, he heard rapid footsteps coming and slowly turned around.

In the narrowing view of the elevator doors closing, Ayanami saw him turn around. His face was semi-smeared with blood as his black-red eyes stared back at her. His right shoulder had blood spots and dried up streams going down his right arm. Though he had an unreadable expression, his aura felt the same in the D-econt lab. The closer she ran toward him, the more of her apprehension and his vileness grew. The doors closed when she stopped in front of them. Without warning or a second thought, she raised both of her arms and swung down fits on the elevator doors.

"Ikari!...Ikari!" she yelled pounding on them hard.

'_It is useless.'_

"Ikari! Please!…open the doors!" she continued to pound harder.

'_Stop this foolish and childish act! You disgrace!'_

"…please…" Ayanami stated quietly after her last slam on the doors. She felt gravity starting to take over and pull her slowly to the ground. Her closed fists started to make friction sounds on the doors as she knelt on the ground on both knees. Tears started pouring out faster as the pain in her chest continued to grow.

"…help…me…Ikari…" she whispered then felt the doors open slowing from her hands. Putting her hands down on the ground and looking up, Shinji was standing nearer to the button panel. Slowly walking to be in front of her, he moved his head down.

"…" Rei said blinking a couple of times from confusion. His eye color had changed to dark magenta again. His aura was back to being murky that she sought comfort in. In a blink, the feelings that pushed her to find him surged into something else. The impulse became so gripping that her body moved quicker than she could assess it.

"Yes Miss Ayan—" he started to say when he saw her immediately stand up and rushed him. Pressing against him hard, the impact pushed both of them to the elevator wall with a thud. Immediately her arms went around his mid-back and held him while her head was placed between the left side of his neck and collar bone. The elevator doors slowly closed without making a sound and the lift started moving up.

"…" Shinji stated while slowly blinking. Not hearing the dark clone say anything, the First Child started to let out quiet sobbing chokes. Staring at the elevator doors for a second, his eyes slowly moved to the head of blue hair that was touching the left portion of his jaw. Her embrace became tighter as her hands gripped onto him stronger.

"…?" he said feeling odd. There were no flashbacks or memories of the sisters behaving this way. The sensations and emotions emitting from Rei was not something he had experienced seeing or feeling. The evil voice did not make a sound; however, he heard more stretch marks of flesh folding on itself. He could only assume it was grinning wider and wider. Blinking again, he addressed her in a quiet tone and not moving.

"Miss Ayanami…what is the matter?"

"…the…Commander," she spoke in a hurt tone as tears kept falling down her face. "…he…he…he does not…need me…"

"…?" he said thinking about what she stated.

It didn't make much sense regarding what her occupation was. Going to ask her for clarification, he thought about getting space between them. Though he was not shaking from physical touch, he felt uncomfortable. The aspect that she was naked did not bother him. It was how she was behaving and holding onto him in a desperate manner that made him unable to figure out a correct response or gesture. Raising his hands, he reached slowly to touch her shoulders. She suddenly started while holding him more.

"…I...I was…replaced…" she spoke harsher gritting her teeth and crying more.

"…replaced?" he asked freezing his hands and arms in place.

"…yes…" she stated pushing her head more into his neck. The water coming from her eyes was felt on his neck and collar bone. Still unsure of how to respond, he kept his voice low and tried to seek more information.

"Who has replaced you?"

"…Dr…Dr…Ikari."

"…" Shinji said trying to deduce the possible explanations of the replacement. At the same time, he assessed that he had to respond to her somehow. Recalling when they were in the locker room, he slowly moved his hands. Placing one hand and arm around her back and one hand behind her head, he gently stroked the back of her head.

"…" Ayanami said still sobbing quietly with a couple of chokes.

"In what aspect has Dr. Ikari replace you with?" he asked quietly with a slow blink. The evil voice was giggling hysterically while grunting from the sounds of stabbing something. A phantom needle sensation of the Third Child's heart being pierced was in sync with the stabbing sounds. It didn't change his vision, but could feel a mild burning sensation of the organ pseudo bleeding.

"…she…she is…they…are…" Ayanami tried speaking but the raw emotions were still gripping her hard. Despite feeling the need to cry out, being held and comforted by Shinji made her able to control the impulse. It reminded her of the locker room when he did the same motion. However, the aspect that she was replaced and how the Commander disregarded her felt stronger. It gripped her on a higher emotional and psychological level.

'…_**SHE…SHESTOLEHIMAWAYFROMME!'**_

'_Do not be misled by this lilim. This offspring is just the same as its parent. He will abandon you,' _the second self stated firmly.

'_**Sheeeeeeee…SHHEEEEEEEE…#$% #$%'**_

'_You are losing control child! I told you. Do not give in!'_

"…?" Rei said slowly calming down trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

'**_I don't care! I will kill her! I will slaughter her! I WILL BUTCHER HER! I WILL! #$ #$^ IWILL !#$^# $^ #IIIIIIIWWWWIILLLLLLL_**!'

'_IF YOU LET LOOSE NOW, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COMPLETE MY PURPOSE! IF YOU PERISH, I WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER COPY! I WILL PUT YOU IN AN ETERNAL SLUMBER BEFORE-!?'_

'_**KILL HER! KILL HIM! KILLEVERYONE! KILL #$% #$KIIILLLLLLLLLL# $ #^ #…k...i...l...l...e…v…e…r…y…t…h…i…n…g…hee hee hee hee**_.'

'…' the second self stated alarmed from what it was hearing. It flinched from hearing a loud pop blast and the sound of a head exploding.

'…who…are you talking to?' Ayanami thought slowly lifting her head from the male pilot's neck and collar bone area.

'…_!?_' the voice stated with a violent recoil. '…_no…No…No!…NO!…NO!'_

Suddenly, the female pilot's legs gave out startling her. Quickly holding onto Rei with one arm, he brought the other hand down. Slowly kneeling down with her, he felt her breathing had picked up and sounded as if she was straining.

"Miss Ayanami, what is wrong?" he asked stoically with both sitting on their knees on the ground. The hand grip she had on him became murderous as she dug her fingers into his skin.

"…it…hurts…inside…" the First Child stated grimacing with a tight voice next to his ear. She felt him press his cheek against hers in which he whispered calmly in her ear.

"Where?"

"…mind…trying…to…resist…"

"…" he said blinking as several flashbacks happened at once. Hearing the evil voice cackling dementedly and in distortion, a new voice was shouting, yelling, and screaming in background. It only made the dark clone viciously laugh harder and hyperventilate. Hearing no statements or orders from it, the Third Child decided to proceed with the thought in his mind.

"Do you need assistance in resisting Miss Ayanami?"

"…y…y…e…s…"

"Very well," he said with a slow blink.

'Pardon me sir?' he thought.

'_**YYYYY #$% #$!EEEEE# $^ #$SSSSS?**_' the dark clone stated cutting in and out of white noise while shouting.

'Do you know what Miss Ayanami is resisting?'

'…_**hheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…'**_

'I see,' he thought with an internal bow.

'_**$% #$^aha-AHA-HAHA-#$^ #$%**_**'** it said having a short laughing fit before quieting down. The evil voice started grinding its teeth. Sounds of some breaking from the sheer pressure of clenching made the male pilot feel goosebumps on his skin.

"Miss Ayanami, I will move a little. Please do not be alarmed for I will stay in the same position."

"…" Rei said clenching her teeth together and nodding tightly. She felt his hands slowly move away from her back and slowly traced her arms to where her hands held him. Feeling his hands on hers, he gently tugged on them. Trepidation festered in her mind as she let him pull her hands away. Thinking he would put them down to her side, she felt his finger interlace with hers. Feeling him adjust a little, both their knees were touching each others. Feeling his face pull away a little, she opened her eyes to see what he was doing.

"…!?" she said in surprise as his face got closer and closer to hers. Slowly and gently making contact with their foreheads, their noses were next to each other. Feeling the air from his nose, she blinked in wonder and from being startled. The raging emotions from before were slowly dissipating as well as the harsh mental strain she was experiencing. His actions seemed to draw her senses to focus tentatively at what he was doing.

"Miss Ayanami?" he asked in a quiet low tone with his eyes closed.

"…!" Rei said feeling his breath and how close his mouth was towards hers. "…y-yes?"

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes and stared into hers. "My apologies for startling you. Are you feeling a little better or no?"

"…I…feel…a little better…yes," she thought blinking and not moving from her spot still wondering what he was going to do next.

"That is good to hear. If it is acceptable for you, can you stare into my eyes for a couple of minutes?"

"…I…" Ayanami said feeling unable to turn away. It almost felt that she subconsciously wanted to stay put. "…believe so."

"Very well. If you feel uncomfortable or wish to stop, please say so."

"…why…" she initially said then stopped feeling her cheeks warm a little. "What will this do?"

"Hopefully to help you Miss Ayanami. Please pardon my face as I have not cleaned it yet."

"…I..." Rei said blinking and continuing to stare in his dark magenta eyes. "…I…don't mind."

"..." he said slowly blinking while hearing two different screeches going through his head. One sounded sadistic while the other was in agony. They weren't in harmony as it made a distorted chord resonate in his ears.

"I am sorry that you feel the way that you do Miss Ayanami...other than what I am doing now, is there anything else that I can do to help you?"

'…anything else…' Ayanami thought as his words seemed to echo in her mind.

Oddly, her second self was not present anymore. Blinking and calling out to it, it didn't responded. Focusing back on the Third Child, she thought about the times she has asked him for assistance. Memories from the first time meeting of him up until recently came to her. He helped her understand almost everything she was curious about. Though the Commander was her sole person she became close to growing up, the Third Child made her grew out more. He made her reach further out into her curiosity, made her experience things, gave her more emotions she didn't know she had or understood.

"…" Rei said thinking about the sudden emotional impulses that generated in her mind. Her face started to become warm as her heart and pulse began to beat faster. Holding hands while touching foreheads with their faces so close made her feel embarrassed yet content a little. Still feeling unable to move, she felt her lips part a little on reflex.

"Something the matter Miss Ayanami?" he asked quietly still staring into her eyes and not moving still.

"…no…I…" she said quietly blinking slowly and focusing harder into his eyes. About to continue, the elevator slowed down to a halt. Making its sound to open the doors, it showed a hallway with no one standing outside of the lift. Suddenly, embarrassment rushed into her making her pull her head and hands back. Turning away a little, her face was feeling warmer.

"…I feel…fine now Ikari," she said looking at the floor. It seemed strange that looking at him now made her feel uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"I am glad to hear that," he said blinking and looked toward the opening. Slowly standing up, he slowly walked to be in between the doors. They started closing until stopping from sensing a person still there. Rei looked up to see him facing toward the hallway outside of the lift.

"Where are you going?"

"…" the Third Child said slowly turning toward her and blinking. "I am heading to a medical room to get some supplies. Though I have stopped the bleeding, I am in need of a blood pack and rest."

"…I see…" she said blinking at him and tried to stand up. Her legs still had not recovered from giving out. She could feel her nerves firing in her legs to move, but for some reason her lower half still felt in shock.

"…I…wish to go with you…if that is acceptable," she stated feeling anxious about not being able to move still.

"Very well. Shall I assist you in traveling there?" he asked with a stoic tone feeling his arms flare with goosebumps from a couple of chaotic flashbacks. There suddenly was a piercing, high pitch sound. It slowly started decreasing until it changed into the sound of someone screaming. Continuing down, the male pilot heard the dark clone's voice barking madness and laughing hysterically as the shrill continued over.

"…" Rei said nodding a little slowly not sure what he will do.

"…" Shinji said bowing a little to her. The dark clone's shouts and the scream ended with a monstrous roar that echoed in his mind.

"Very well. Pardon me Miss Ayanami."

"…" she said watching him kneeling down next to her. His arms moved slowly to her as she watched closely. His right went around her back and moved her a little. She felt his other arm hook under her knees. Once he felt secured, he lifted her up without too much effort.

"…!?" Rei said with surprise remembering the previous times he carried her. Adjusting a little and turning around, he proceeded out of the elevator. Feeling the remains of her harsh emotions slowly decline, the First Child finally felt able to feel calm and think clearly. Blinking, she looked at his face being a few inches away. A content feeling washed over her despite slowly being able to move her legs a little.

'…' she thought feeling the corners of her mouth turn up. Placing her head on his right shoulder, she did not care about the blood on it. She decided to not ask anything wanting to continue feeling the current sensation going through her. It made her mind at ease, physically relaxed, and her heart to feel less torn.

As they continued down hallways toward the NERV medical facility, Rei thought about her purpose. Oddly, her second self still did not interject itself to state what their purpose was. Feeling no response or a presence from it, her mind tried thinking what her purpose was before. Identifying it, she wondered if it will change.

'I am still an Eva pilot. Battling the Angels is what I was told and raised to do,' the First Child thought blinking looking at herself. Her face started to grimace from remembering the other portion of her purpose.

'…I…I…can't with the Commander…his goal was to regain what he lost,' Ayanami thought feeling still bitter. 'I…was only a tool…to get to that end goal of his.'

'If what my purpose was has been rejected…what do I live for now,' she thought looking up to see the elongated scar on Shinji's neck. Looking at the scar on his neck and remembering the scars on his body, it brought questions to her mind. One that stuck out was what made him keep living after receiving so many.

'If I understood what keeps Ikari moving forward…maybe I can find a reason to continue,' she thought.

At the same time, her emotional side gripped her stronger. The sensations that he made her feel made her look at the male pilot differently. One question gripped her mind making her move her hands and gently touched his chest. Despite it being a simple gesture, it made her hands feel warm and gave her a sense of security. Rounding a corner, they entered the medical facility part of the base. Seeing a couple of staffers down the hallway, Shinji went to the first door on his right. Upon opening and entering it, it was just a supply room with an adjacent room connecting it.

"Let us change here Miss Ayanami," he said going to a padded chair and gently placing her on it.

"Change?" she asked seeing him turn around and walked to a nearby sink.

"Yes," he replied stopping in front of it. Turning the faucet on, he started to wash off the blood on his face and hands.

"I would assume from incident that happened in the D-econt room, a medical team will be dispatched to retrieve both of us."

"…" the female pilot said thinking about it. Trying to move her legs, she felt strength back in them. Slowly standing up and feeling stable, she walked to him.

"That would be a correct assumption. Are you making it easier for the staff to contain us?"

"Yes," he said rubbing his face again with water.

Turning off the faucet, he opened his eyes and felt no sting. The red shade over everything was removed. Looking down at the sink, it was splashed with his blood. A flashback came over him of a child staring at a sink. It was filled with bloody body parts and decapitated heads. Seeing no reaction from the small boy, it went to the paper towels and grabbed one. Rubbing its face, it turned around having the look of being devoid of life.

"…" the Third Child said blinking slowly and seeing the sink back to normal. Standing up and reaching for a paper towel, a wave of nausea and dizziness bashed his head. Falling backwards, he reached to grab the edge of the sink. He missed it and continued falling to the ground.

"Ikari!?" Ayanami said and quickly caught him. However, she got dragged down from not having enough strength. She landed on top of him as he looked up. Pushing herself up and looking at him, he didn't look well.

"…" she said looking him over. "You look pale…you probably lost too much blood."

"…yes…I believe so…as well," the male pilot said lightly touching a side of his head. Despite keeping a stoic expression, his mind felt as if it was light and spinning. Blinking, he was about to sit up when the First Child took the initiative.

"I will look for medical supplies. Please stay here," Rei said and stood up.

Watching her leave, he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. The cold floor was helping ease the throbbing in his head. Hearing cabinets being opened, a sharp static noise blared inside his ears.

'_**FeElInG…aLiTtLe…FaInTmYsEeD?'**_ the dark clone said in its normal eerie voice.

'Yes…I do feel a bit lightheaded sir,' the male pilot thought back slowly prompting himself up on his elbows.

Slowly moving his eyes, he saw Ayanami looking through cabinets then tried entering the adjacent room. The door was unlocked and she headed inside. About to sit up, the presence of the evil voice was stronger. Parting his mouth to speak, he stopped from feeling its mouth grinning on his. Blinking and waiting for him to speak, the voice said nothing. Inhaling to speak again, he stopped from hearing flesh stretch and starting to pop and tear. He felt its grinning was getting inhumanly wide and beyond the length of a human head.

'…sir…could you explain why?'

'_**WHY!? HAHAHAHAHA… #$% #$ WhY do YOU think…my seeeeeeeeddddddd?**_' it thought to him cackling with harsh static in the background.

'…Miss Ayanami…is not broken…' he thought when a surge of goosebumps covered his skin.

'_**you think so #$% #$YoUtHiNkSo! #$^ #%$YOUTHINKSO!?#$% #$# $% #$)*%*$ %^SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO #$ #$# $% #$% #$HEEEEEEEEEE#$% #$% #%$AHA-AHA-AHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'**_ the dark clone shouted maliciously and in demented mirth.

"…" Shinji said raising his hand again to touch his padded and wrapped head.

'…_**B…r…O…k…E…n…H…a…S…m…A…n…Y…f…O…r…M…s…**_**'** it whispered in his ears as barefoot steps were heard coming closer. Blinking and slowly turning his head, Ayanami came in with a couple of supplies. She walked toward the male pilot and kneeled down next to him.

"I was only able to find first aid kit supplies. I did not see any blood packs," she stated.

"That is fine," Shinji said slowly sitting up. "A new dressing of both head wounds should suffice for now."

"…" Rei said holding onto the medical supplies and giving him a neutral expression. "I will dress the wounds."

"…" he said with a slowly blinking looking at her as she didn't change her emotion. "If you'd like to Miss Ayanami, I appreciate it."

"…" she said with a small nod. Placing the supplies down, she began removing the old dressings. After removing them, she saw that the bullet wounds grazed his skin removing a layer or two. It looked like two red slash marks. Ignoring that, she applied ointment and new dressings. After finishing, she watched him blink and touch the sides of his head.

"…" he said turning to her and bowed his head. "Thank you Miss Ayanami. Again, I appreciate your help."

"…" Rei said blinking at him feeling pleased inside. The corners of her mouth started turning up again making her feel better. Seeing the male pilot slowly getting up, she assisted him again.

"I did find hospital gowns in the supply closet in the other room," she stated in which the male pilot nodded. Both walked to the adjacent room and saw the cabinet. Going to it, they grabbed their size. Rei quickly slipped hers on while Shinji loosened his plug suit.

"…" she said hearing his suit depress. Images of the D-econt room came to mind making her feel goosebumps litter her skin. The aspect of seeing parts missing on him made her feel clammy. However, she didn't turn away and closed her hands into loose fists.

'I must accept him as he is,' Ayanami thought steeling herself. 'He has done so for me…I can do that much for him.'

He pulled the plug suit down and let it drop to the floor. The First Child blinked with a bewildered expression. The amount of scars changed again. There were only a third of the scars he had remaining on his body now. Instead of tattered and torn look, it was back to what he had before after the Twelfth Angel battle. It made him look rough, edgy, and toned. She failed to her the menacing giggles inside the Third Child's head.

Picking out his patient clothes, Shinji stepped out of his plug suit and turned toward Rei. Perplexed and blinking, she looked the male pilot up and down. His front had less scars and drill holes as well. The large crude scab on his chest was replaced with a large cross slash scar where the heart would be. Looking at the region between his legs, the reproductive organs were present. They were hanging normally as she remembered the first time seeing him without clothes on. Remembering how she felt at that time along with the recent skin contact, she felt her face warm again.

'…_**dOyOuReMeMbEr…THATLOOK!…m…y…s…e…e…d…?'**_ the dark clone whispered softly in one ear and coming out of the other.

"Miss Ayanami?" Shinji called after putting on the hospital gown.

"Y-Yes?" she replied blinking. Trying to push away the developing emotions, it was difficult with the others swimming in her mind and chest. For a strange reason, the region below her was having a strange effect. It almost seemed like it was trying to influence her. Startled, she never knew that region could cause a profound affect.

'…_** #$% #when #$%^ THEY#$#$% #$%**_'

"Are you feeling well?"

'…_**dEfIlEd…Y…O…U…'**_

"Yes…I think so," Rei answered looking at the ground.

'…_**a…g…a…i…n…'**_

"I see," the Third Child stated stoically.

'…_**again…**_'

"…" Ayanami said feeling her cheeks warm up more. Clenching her hands on her hospital gown, she was resisting the impulses surging inside.

'…_**and again…AgAiN…aGaIn!…AGAIN!…AGAIN!**_' it shouted louder and louder into a Banshee scream.

Instantly, the shouts were silenced by a low grunting sound followed by slashing and thrashing of chains. Ignoring what he heard, he blinked and stepped forward. Just as he passed her to go back into the room they were in, he stopped. Looking back, the female pilot had turned around and grabbed his upper left arm.

"Is something wrong Miss Ayanami?" he asked stoically turning to her slightly.

"…" Ayanami said trying to process the different sensations that was pulling her in different directions. Each one had a variation of what action to do. Feeling the avalanche of emotions, impulses, urges, questions, and confusion, she felt extremely drained. Getting closer to him, she changed her hold and wrapped her arm around his.

"…I…think I am tired," she stated quietly feeling her face still warm. "…may…may I use your arm as support?"

"Very well," he said calmly. Leading both to the outside hallway, they slowly started walking down it.


	96. Saboteurs

Chapter 96: Saboteurs

Medical staff was told by security that the two missing pilots were last seen entering the medical facility in one of the connecting hallways to the NERV operations building. Going to that floor and splitting up, one group found the two relatively quickly. Both the First and Third Child were sitting on a bench in one of the few vending machine break areas. Approaching them with caution and tranquilizers at the ready, they saw that only the male pilot's eyes moved toward them. The front medical staffer stood more relaxed and walked toward the two.

Reaching the pilots, both were sitting next to each other. The First Child was leaning on his shoulder and holding onto his arm; however, she looked to have fallen asleep. The medic looked at the Third Child in which he was looking back at the person. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a normal voice.

"We are under orders to capture and quarantine both of you by Sub-Commander Kozo."

"..." Shinji said nodding his head and blinking. Looking at Rei and seeing her still sleeping, he slowly got his arm out of her hold. The others in the hallway watched as the Third Child gently and quietly get the First Child onto his back to carry her. Once having a secure hold, he stood straight and looked back at the medic that addressed him.

"I am ready sir. Please lead the way," the Third Child stated quietly with a blink.

The medics nodded and broke into two sections. One led while the other followed behind the pilots. Shinji did not speak to them as they walked for a brief bit. Reaching a room, the staffers opened it and ushered the two Eva pilots in. It was a large room with three patient beds. Instructing him to place the First Child on one, he nodded. After laying the female pilot down at the nearest bunk to the door, he retracted away and turned around. In her sleep, she turned to her side and moved her hand a little trying to grasp something.

"Pilot Ikari," one the medics stated quietly. "If you could take the middle bunk please. We can get preparations started until the last patient arrives."

"Very well," Shinji bowed a little.

Moving to the middle bed, the medic team started. Taking notes and asking him questions, the male pilot answered them to the best of his knowledge. Finishing the note taking, the medic stated that the doctor will be here in a while. Nodding, the medics went to where Ayanami was. Shortly after, they placed a clipboard in front of Rei's bunk and left.

'…_**wHy…So…WiLlInG #$%^*#$%#myseeeeeeeeedddddd?**_' the dark clone asked with sounds of swimming came. A sense of it slithering heavily underwater came as if it was tracking something.

'I am too weak…to resist sir,' Shinji thought slowly blinking and staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

'_**W-W-W-H-H-H-A-A-A-T-T-T-D-D-D-D-I-I-I-D-D-D-Y-Y-Y-O-O-O-U-U-U-S-S-S-A-A-A-Y-Y-Y?**_' it asked in slow motion. The underwater swimming sounds became deeper and more active as if it was sloshing.

'I am in need of replenishment.'

'_**OFWHAT!? TELLME! DOYOUDESIRE #$% #THELIFELIQUIDOF$ #$%#$LILIMS?!**_' the evil voice shouted with vile enthusiasm and distortion.

'Yes sir,' the Third Child thought and closed his eyes.

'_**YoUsHoUlDhAvE-#$% #$DRANK! SWALLOWED! AND EATENTHEGUARDIAN'SHEART #$ #$%…wItH gggggggggggglllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttoooooonnnnnnnoooooooouuuuuuuuuussssssssssssINTENT!**_'

'The Angel's sir?' the male pilot pondered.

'…_**Y…E…S…**_' the dark clone said breaking in and out with white noise in the background. The swimming sounds started to become even more frantic as chains started to clang loudly. Almost by the sound of it and feeling how wide the dark clone's mouth was grinning, it found its prey as a mild deep growl was heard.

'…' he thought then bowed internally. 'I will remember to try that next time sir. Thank you.'

'…_**t…e…l…l…m…e…a…g…a…i…n…my seed…how-hOw-HOW does it feel…FeEeElllll…to be MoRe/mOrE/MORE!…**_]

'More sir?'

'…_**y…e…s…more-MoRe-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-MORE! #$%# %$WHOLE THAN BEFORE!?**_' it shouted like a broken record with immense anger followed by giggling innocently.

"…" Shinji said raising his hand and looking at it.

'I feel…nothing,' he thought replying to the dark clone's question. Choking sounds responded back followed by hyperventilation. A sickening bone pop was heard followed by something slowly dropping into water. An evil giggled sounded and faded as it swam away.

'Good day sir,' he said lowering his hand and closing his eyes.

A short amount of time passed until the hospital door opened. Opening his eyes and looking over, yellow suits came in pushing a stretcher. Looking at who it was and blinking, Rana was on it. Not moving from his bed, he watched them move to the last unoccupied hospital bed. Hearing the staffers place her down on the last bed, they left with the stretcher without another word. Watching the room's door closed, its locking mechanism sounded.

'…_**o…h…t…h…e…m…e…m…o…r…i…e…s,**_' the evil voice whispered with a hiss in his mind. The scene around him changed a little bit. Instead of doors, there were bars and locks. Everything seemed hazy and gritty with harsh sounds nearby and in the distance. There seemed to be children screaming, crying, or muttering into the air as the maple yellow lights dully illuminate the surroundings outside of the cell.

Walking down a hallway in the medical facility, Dr. Ikari was heading toward the hospital room that the three teens were residing in. Ever since the First Child ran out of the room, she had a foreboding feeling. Watching the female pilot look devastated and heartbroken made her wonder what her connection to the Commander was. Asking Gendo of what the blue haired pilot meant when she spoke to him, he kept countering that Pilot Ayanami has been under a lot of stress recently. Despite pressing him for more information, Yui was not able to get any more information out of him.

'He is hiding something,' she thought turning a corner. The room was up ahead down the hallway. Reaching the door, she stepped in front of it and peered into the window. There were three beds inside with each separated by full length curtains. On the left side of the room was a large medical counter while the beds were off set to the right side of the room. The First Child could be seen sleeping on her side on the opposite side of the entrance door. Looking at the others, she could see two silhouettes lying down on their own beds.

"…" the scientist said blinking and almost wanting to open the door to physically verify the other two. Looking down at the medical documents that were on the door, she pulled them out and viewed them. There were quarantine signs for each patient. Too immersed in the documents, she didn't hear footsteps coming to her left.

"Dr. Ikari," a voice called.

"Oh…hello Dr. Akagi," Yui stated looking up and giving a small smile.

"You want to check up on them?"

"Yes. I was hoping to spend time with Shinji, but it will have to wait," she said putting the papers back on the door. "Are you the one in charge of them?"

"Not at the moment. One of the doctors here is in charge of checking up and doing daily diagnosis. There is still a lot of work to do in decontaminating the areas that were infected first."

"I heard. Is the Angel really dead?"

"Yes. The core has gone silent."

"…" Yui said turning back to the room window. "Do you know how he came back?"

"He came out of the Angel's core."

"…!?" she said turning toward the faux blond woman. Her eyes had widened in surprise.

"Then…that means he is-" Yui began to say when she saw her shook her head.

"He isn't."

"…what?" Yui said blinking in shock. "He is still human?"

"As baffling as it seems, yes he is. I have no idea how or why."

"That is baffling," Yui said crossing her arms over her chest. "Going on the assumption of the train of events, his essence and material was contained in the entry-plug of Eva-01. When it was forcefully inserted into Unit-03 that was infected with an Angel, there was a possibility that his soul assimilated into that Eva. Based on that, there wouldn't be much of a chance of him coming back. Let alone getting a body back or being human."

"Yes," Ritsuko said looking at the viewing window. "and there he is."

"…" Yui said looking back and seeing the other two silhouettes in the room. Turning back to her, the scientist's face became serious.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Dr. Akagi stated having a small hope it would be about the First Child.

"…was…was Shinji really that scarred up when he came here?"

'…rats…' Ritsuko thought with an internal sigh. "No, he wasn't. When he arrived, he had no scarring on his body. At least from my examinations, I didn't find anything like what we saw earlier. Even after the Twelfth Angel battle where he showed scars, they were not at the extent what were seen in the D-econt lab."

"…" Yui said gripping her jacket in confusion and an array of other emotions. "Can you direct me to the doctor in charge?"

"I can. What are you planning on doing?" the blonde asked gesturing down the hallway. Both started walking.

"I may be stepping over my bounds as a loose Sub-Commander title holder, but I want to take care of them personally."

"I see. That should be fine given your position. Does the Commander know?"

"No," Yui said with a friendly smile putting a finger perpendicular to her lips. "Sorry, could you not tell him?"

"…" Ritsuko said grinning internally as both were nearing the administration counter. She put on a friendly smile.

"Of course Dr. Ikari."

As time passed, decontamination teams had successfully cleaned the hallways, elevators, and any rooms that were used. The Eva cage had finally been depleted. An army of cleaners were inside to spray, wash, scrub, and decontaminate the large open space. Every inch of the cage had to be treated to not let another outbreak occur. Eva-01 and Eva-03 were heavily scrubbed and tested for any positive readings of the previous Angel's microorganisms.

Surprisingly, none of the staff felt anything emit from Eva-03 now. It almost felt like a normal piece of equipment that was offline to them. However, Unit-01 still emitted the same eerie and morbid vibe. It was just at a lesser degree than before. Techs still swore that it was watching them. When Ritsuko called for a status, the lead technician stated that at the rate they were going, it would take 24 hours until the Eva cage will be completely wash, decontaminated, and ready for operations.

The dead red flesh orb that was in the male locker room was retrieved. Placed inside of a strong sealing containment, it was transported to one of the labs. Scientists and technicians began to dissect and examine the contents of the organism. Ritsuko came later and asked for a progress report. The lead scientist reported that it was equivalent to an Angel core. Instead of the ones they have seen, its cell structure was different. Normal cores were a combination of crystal, plant, and animal-like cells. The one they examined was completely of the latter two cells. It provided new material for understanding the Angel's composition and potential new findings for battling against future ones.

Misato took both Asuka and Toji home. Along the quiet car ride, the Major kept looking back at the two. Both of their expressions were grim as they looked out the window nearest them. Remembering back in the D-econt room after Rei ran out, the Fourth Child shook his head and stood out in the hallway. Ever since then, he was still locked in an internal thought of disbelief and being disturbed.

'Probably does think of him as a demon,' Misato thought driving to Toji's home.

Looking back at the Second Child, she hadn't said a word since leaving the base. Asuka did ask before they left if she could go see the three. Deciding that all of them should go see them, Misato escorted both the Second and Fourth Child to the hospital room. Seeing the quarantine sign, they just looked through the hospital window. Only a clear view of Ayanami was seen as she was in a fetus position and gripping her bed sheets. There were two other beds, but the wall curtains blocked their view of seeing them.

"…" Misato said seeing the unreadable expression on Asuka's face as she continued staring out of the car window. After dropping off Toji, the Major and the Second Child went home without saying much to each other.

"…" Shinji said breathing slowly in and out. Since being put into the hospital room, he couldn't go to sleep. At first, he was expecting the evil voice to talk in his head again. After a several long minutes without it uttering a word, the Third Child decided to not expect or think about anything else except a void.

After some time passed, he was still awake though felt relaxed. The dark clone did pop messages in his head a couple of times, but they were incomprehensible. One of them was a long number. It seemed like a telephone number. Not seeing the importance of it, he ignored it at first. The dark clone then started to repeat it over and over along with "my seed" at the end. He continued from the normal eerie talking volume to more chaotic, distorted, and screaming at the top of its lungs.

"…" Shinji opened his eyes and the screaming stopped followed by small demented giggles.

His right eye twitched a couple of times then sat up. Looking around his bed, there was a wall telephone across the room. It was residing near where the hospital room door was. Quietly sliding out, he walked to the phone. Lifting it and hearing a dial tone, he typed the two numbers to dial out then the number. The phone ringed once then went straight to voice mail. Recognizing the recording, he left a brief message. Hanging up the phone, he turned around.

Looking at the First Child, she looked like she was having trouble in her dream. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets as her face looked stressed. Walking quietly to her bedside, his eyes moved only and looked down at her. She was quietly calling for the Commander. After assessing that she was just dreaming, he quietly walked away as she continued quietly calling. Going over to the other patient, he passed the curtain wall to see Rana resting.

She was sleeping though looked uncomfortable. Heading toward her bedside, she was sweating a lot. Looking nearby, there weren't any supplies to remove the perspiration. Heading back toward the entrance, there was nothing there either. Adjacent to the room door was another one. Seeing the word "lavatory" on it, he tried the door. Unlocked, he looked inside to see a simple restroom and sink. Grabbing a few paper towels and putting cold water on it, he squeezed the liquid out of them. Grabbing a couple more, he headed back.

Reaching her bedside again, he softly dabbed around her face and forehead. Rana didn't stir but seemed to relax a little. Getting most of the sweat off her face and laying the cold damp paper towels on her forehead, he went back to his bunk. Placing the used paper towels in a waste bin, he lied down. Not feeling cold, the Third Child kept the bed sheets pushed down and closed his eyes. Feeling sleep slowly come to him, the dark clone chuckled low and deeply. It started to slowly alter his vision once he slipped into his subconscious.

Back in the underground facility of SELEE, Rayne was lying on the cell bed with her eyes closed. It had been seven days of waiting. In that time, she recalled all that had happen to her so far. Trying to piece things together, she tried to find a logical explanation for why they occurred. Though some were easy to answer, there were many gaps. The parts she couldn't figure out were from not having enough information or could only hypothesize the possible solution.

Going over the events again and again, she concluded that two things she needed to know. One was what was the purpose of her creation and why a weapon. Two, it seemed that the male pilot was a common factor with connections to her. Not sure on how or why, it just felt that he was a cornerstone piece for her to solve things.

"…" Rayne said opening her eyes when hearing the cell door mechanism unlock. Sitting up, the door opened followed by two black suits entering. Both were unarmed.

"You have been summoned by the committee members. Let's go," one said neutrally.

"…" she said getting up and placing her hands at her side. Exiting the cell, one SELEE operative was in front and behind her as they walked down the stark hallway. After going down a passageway and rounding a corner, the double sliding doors were up ahead. Standing in front of them, they slid open slowly.

"Go in," an agent said.

"…" Rayne said not looking at them and walking in the darkened corridor. Dimly lit in front of her was a single chair. Going toward it and sitting down, the doors behind her started closing. Looking around with her eyes in darkness, the surroundings were too dark to see anything. Waiting not too long, the numbered monoliths appeared around her. A dull illumination occurred when they came up.

[Prototype. Seems you have behaved] the 01-pillar stated.

"Hmph," she said with a small frown.

[Let us get to business. Your position and status as a public law enforcer has been removed. As for this, any contacts that you have or had with the force are forbidden. Anyone you associated with the force is restricted and will be heavily surveillance. Do you understand?]

"…" Rayne said clenching her hands into fists angrily. "…yes…"

[Starting now, you are a SELEE agent. You will be getting a debriefing on the responsibilities, restrictions, and code of conduct by another Agent. Your purpose is to collect information in NERV HQ being an Eva pilot. The primary target is Gendo Ikari. Get intel of his plans and report to your contact.] the leader stated as his voice echoed a little in the empty corridor.

[Do you have any questions before being dismissed?]

"…" Rayne said blinking. "No."

[Good. You are dismissed. Send in Agents to escort the prototype.]

The multiple monoliths disappeared and the double sliding doors opened. Light shined into the corridor as shoe clicks sounded behind her. Telling her to get up and follow, she complied. Exiting the corridor, the two agents from before was in front and behind her again. Walking down a different hallway, they stopped at an unmarked door. The operative in front opened it.

"Enter."

Stepping inside, the door closed behind her. Rayne saw the area she was in was small. An old bank counter with the large glass window was in front of her. A couple of lights inside flickered on showing that behind the glass were an armory and supply storage. Footsteps were heard coming from the other side of the counter. Another Agent appeared and hit an intercom.

[Agent Prototype]

'…that's my code name?' Rayne thought with a deadpan face.

"Yes."

[Just a minute and I will retrieve your equipment.]

"Ok," she said watching the person leave the counter. After a short period of time, he came back with a plan looking box. He started taking things out.

[Here is your new ID card. It will allow you to enter NERV HQ and its medical facility] he said putting the card in the bank shoot below the glass panel window. Picking it up, she looked at it then set it aside on her side of the counter.

[Here are some clothes] he said passing clothes through the shoot. Rayne grabbed the plan black shirt and jeans and put them on. It made her feel better and more normal than a prisoner in her underwear.

[Your phone and a digital watch. Both have been wiped and bugged for our surveillance purposes] he said watching her pocket the phone and put on the watch.

[Transfer papers and a NERV booklet. NERV will debrief you of your duties as an Eva pilot. Familiarize the information just in case you are questioned by staff there.]

"Ok."

[If you have any questions, ask your contact. Agents will be escorting you to your new apartment. It is closer to the NERV base surface entrance. All your items from the other apartment have been transferred over there. Be on your way.]

'No gun…figures,' she thought with a small frown.

The door behind her opened and she exited. Both black suits then escorted her back to the transport parking lot. Getting into an unmarked black cargo van, they drove out of the underground facility. Sitting in the back, she looked out the windows surveying the surroundings. It was daytime, probably in the afternoon due to where the sun was in the sky. Nothing had changed from what she remembered seeing last week when she got into the facility.

Getting onto the main road, the city was seen up ahead. It hadn't changed as well which brought her assurance that things were okay. After driving a good distance, the agents pointed out where the base main entrance was. She remembered going into it the first time being called for the "Info-Gave" meeting. Going a couple of miles away from the entrance, the operatives turned into a street and stopped at an apartment building. Getting out of the van, she walked to the passenger side.

"Your room is already prepared and your stuff is inside. Here are the keys," the passenger Agent stated handing her an envelope.

"Thanks," she said taking the envelope. "Anything else I should know?"

"Your contact will call you for updates. It will be an unidentified number with a different country's area code each time. State your code name. The receiving end will verify for vocal recognition before transferring to your contact. Understood?"

"Yes," Rayne said hearing the cargo van engine come to life.

Stepping back, the vehicle backed up to the street and drove off. Sighing, the ex-officer looked around her. The apartment building was in a discreet location. A person driving down the main road would not be able to see it per glancing. There were other buildings around too that had the same color scheme making it blend with them. Looking up, she saw several high vantage points that probably would make good surveillance spots. She figured that she would be spied on regardless of what she does.

Opening the envelope, Rayne looked at the number on her key. Reading the number, she went toward the stairs that were in the middle of the apartment building. Going up three levels and down a hallway, she stood in front of a door and opened it. The apartment was a one bedroom, one bath. Not much different from her previous place as she toured in it. It did have some furnishings and big appliances. All of her items were in boxes and placed in the bedroom. Feeling irritated that unknown people went through her stuff, she had a feeling that some items would be missing. Opening one box, she started to unload them.

After more than an hour, she finished emptying the boxes and organized her stuff. Despite being frustrated that her small collection of various weapons was missing, everything else she had was present. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the water to take a bath. It made her reflect back when she was held for seven days.

'At least they could have let me bathed once a day…not one every three days,' Rayne thought frowning. While the bath was filling, she walked into the kitchen. Seeing the pantry and the refrigerator, she looked in both and found both of them empty.

'…' she thought feeling her left eye twitch. 'For a massive organization with high-tech stuff, they are seriously cheap.'

Deciding she wasn't really hungry, she went back into the bedroom for a change of clothes. Setting them aside on the bed, she remembered that she had her phone. Turning it on, she headed back into the bathroom. Setting it on the small counter next to the tub, she began to undress. Grabbing her hair and pulling it back, she put it into a ponytail. When the water was at the level she wanted, she turned the faucet off and stepped in.

"Ahhh…I missed this," she cooed feeling herself relax submerging her neck down in the heated water. Leaning back and resting her head on the tub's rim, she closed her eyes. Letting the bath relax her, she stayed in that position for a while.

'I wonder if there would be any point in checking my phone since they wiped it clean of my contacts,' Rayne thought slowly turning around.

Patting her hands on the towel that she laid on the counter, she reached for her phone. Grabbing it, she flipped it open. The background was set back to the phone's default wallpaper. Squinting a little, she looked up to see an icon flashing in the corner of the screen.

"A voice message?" Rayne said out loud and clicking on it. There was no caller ID on it.

"Unknown number," she muttered. Pressing the voice message she brought the phone to her ear.

[Greetings Miss Rayne] a familiar voice sounded.

'…?!' she thought surprised and continued to listen.

[How are you? I apologize if you were trying to contact me. It has been very busy this past week at NERV. Due to higher workload, I have been unable to check for messages. I hope you are doing well. My apologizes for keeping this short. Until we talk again, good day.]

"…" she said smiling a little after the message. Looking at the phone, she closed it and placed it back on the counter. Turning around, she leaned back and rested her head on the tub rim again.

'I'll be working with him,' she thought then added the aspect of her new position along with what his eyes and aura were. Feeling her smile lessen a little, she closed her eyes.

'It's bitter sweet.'

'NOO!' Rana thought opening her eyes. In the midst of the night, she was able to wake up from a nightmare she was having and locked in. It composed of the evil voice and flashbacks of the past. Feeling her heartbeat racing, she blinked and looked around.

'Hospital room?' the twin thought seeing the bed she was in as well as the curtain wall. Trying to recall what happened before she fainted, the moments before passing out were a blur. Anxiety started building inside her from not seeing someone nearby.

'…where…where is he!?' Rana thought slowly getting out of bed. Noting that she was in a hospital patient gown, she walked to the end of the curtain wall and turned. Immediately looking into the next section to her right, her anxiety went down. The male pilot was seen lying on his bed in a hospital gown as well. Walking quietly to his left, she smiled seeing his sleeping face.

"…" Rana said gently touching his face. He didn't stir and calmly breathed in and out.

'He has a more tattered and torn body now,' she thought looking down the rest of him. Despite the dim lighting, she could see his legs.

'…?' the twin thought quietly moving a little and looking down at his legs.

'That's strange,' she thought gently touching around his calf. 'There isn't that many as before. Is the rest of his body like that?'

Blinking, she turned toward him slowly. Shinji was still sleeping. Looking down at his gown, pulling it up wouldn't work well. To figure if his body had changed, she would have to explore those areas. Feeling her face warm a little, Rana slowly put her left arm through the gown's opening around the legs.

Not being able to see where her hand was, she pushed against the fabric to see where the fingertips were. Slowly placing her hand down, it gently landed between his hip and lower abdomen. There were scars there but the large ones she remembered seeing in the D-econt room were not there. Looking back at him, the male pilot was still sleeping and calmly breathing.

"…" Rana said turning and looking at where his groin would be under the gown.

A thought went through her mind that made her feel flush. Blinking, she lifted her left hand off his body and slowly went toward the region between his legs. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip a little feeling her heart beat a little faster. Not being able to see well and exploring made it feel risqué. Curling her fingers a little, she felt her digits brush against his rod.

'…' she thought feeling her face a lot warmer. 'K-Keep going.'

Descending her hand a little more, she felt the sack. Looking at his groin region in bewilderment, she tried to figure out what was going on. Her mind was grinding harder trying to figure out how he had them, lost them, and then had them again.

"Rana?" a quiet familiar voice called.

"…!" the twin said freezing and slowly looking up. The First Child was standing on the opposite side of the bed in front of her. She was also in a hospital gown. Rei's arms were at her side and her facial expression was impassive. However, the female twin could feel a mild hostile aura from the female pilot. Her crimson eyes seemed to pierce through the dim illumination in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh-ummmm," Rana whispered letting go of what she was holding. She retracted her hand without making too much of a sound then stood up straight.

"I was…um…checking something."

"Checking what?" Rei asked with a blink.

"To see if he didn't have…you know…" the twin stated then held her hands out like she was holding cups in both hands.

"…?" the pilot said tilting her head a little.

"His balls."

"I see," Ayanami stated moving her head back straight. "I have confirmed earlier that he does have his reproductive organs."

"…" Rana said blinking in surprise then felt something immediately surge in her. It made her feel jealous.

"Oh?" she said putting her hands to her side and frowning a little. "And when was this?"

"When he changed from his plug suit to the hospital gown."

"Did you ask him to show you?"

"No. I looked when he changed."

"…" Rana said feeling her hands close into fists. "I guess they are hard to miss when we don't have them."

"Indeed."

Both stared at each other not breaking away from each other. Glancing over at the male pilot, he continued to sleep in the same position.

"We should probably go back to sleep," the twin stated continuing the staring match with the First Child.

"…" Ayanami said with a small nod. Watching her walk around the curtain wall to her side, the First Child looked back at the male pilot. Walking closer to his face, she watched it a little. His mouth parted a little as air slowly entered and exhaled from it.

"…" Rei said looking at his lips. A thought of when their foreheads touched occurred to her which made her blink. Lifting her left arm up and extending it slowly to his face, her fingertips touched his lips. Gently brushing them, she retracted her hand.

"…" she said looking at her fingertips. Bringing them to her lips, she pondered what significance it would bring her. Other than feeling her fingers, it seemed to cause a reaction in her. Her face felt a little warmer as an image crossed her mind. Turning around, she shook her head as she headed toward her own side and hospital bed.


	97. Distrust

Chapter 97: Distrust

During the 24 hours of being in the hospital room, the three pilots were subjected to many decontamination procedures, tests, screenings, and questionnaires. They did everything that was said of them without complaint or question. During the break periods, all three would stay on their beds. Neither said anything to each other as they just stayed lied down until the next series of screenings came. Yui would come by a couple of times to see the status update of the teens and counting the hours toward the time that they would be cleared of quarantine.

After the time for the quarantine ended, the last tests and procedures ended a little afterwards. After reviewing the test results and documents, the three were deemed safe. The quarantine order was lifted allowing people to enter the hospital room without needing a contamination suit. There was a slight change in the room conditions. Given that the Third Child emerged from the previous Angel's red core, more extensive surveillance and decontamination procedures would have to be enforced. Though he nodded, the other two patients didn't like the idea of being separated from him. They were taken to their own rooms that were adjacent near his.

Remaining in the same room still, Shinji sat on his bed. Staring at nothing in particular, he lied down and waited. After some time passed, the hospital room opened again. Glancing over, he saw a couple of staff members entering. Instead of yellow suits, they came in their regular uniforms. Getting out of bed slowly to stand, the Third Child watched them enter his section of the room.

There were three female staffs with two male guards. Both men held sub-machine guns and pointed the weapons down. The other members were Dr. Ikari, Dr. Akagi, and a medical technician. The unknown individual was pushing a cart that had many medical supplies and solutions on it. A harsh flashback of something similar came over him making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

'…_**tHaTmEmOrY# $%#$tHeSmElL# $% #$ThEtAsTe #%#THESENSATIONOFLEARNEDFEAR!…i…s…d…e…l…i…c…i…o…u…s…m…y…sssseeeeeeeedddd**_,' the evil voice stated with a satisfyingly morbid tone.

'…' Shinji said blinking and feeling his right eye twitch once from its comment. A monstrous demented chuckle came from the dark clone as it breathed out slowly. All the staffers stopped in front of his section of the room and faced him.

"Hi Shinji," Yui said with a smile holding onto a clipboard.

"Greetings Dr. Ikari…Dr. Akagi…madam…gentlemen," he said with a small bow toward the group. "How are you?"

"Doing okay. How about you?"

'_**LIKEAHAMSTERINANELECTRIFIEDCAGE!**_' it shouted madly causing the male pilot to blink from reflex. It inhaled sharply then bit down on something viciously. A deep groan from something resonated in his mind as chains sounded and moved around in the background.

"…fine…" he said with a stoic voice.

"How are your wounds doing?"

"Recovering."

"Do they hurt?"

"No."

"Rather hard to believe they don't hurt," Yui said with a small smile.

"…" the Third Child said and blinked. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Shinji," Ritsuko stated putting hands in her lab coat pockets. "We are going to be doing an interview with you regarding what has happened from the last Angel battle to now."

"I see."

"It will be rather long. You can sit down."

"…" Shinji said hearing more deep groans followed by someone snarling and biting down again. The dark clone's growling was muffled and continued to chomp on something again and again. Liquid dropping to the ground and slurping was heard.

"I will stand for now."

"Okay. Dr. Ikari?" Dr. Akagi stated in which the scientist nodded and looked at her clipboard. About to clear her throat, the Third Child started walking forward. Taking a step passed the bed; the guards re-gripped their guns but kept pointing them down. Hearing them and stopping, he turned his eyes slowly.

"…" he said slowly looking to each guard sensing them nervously watch him.

"Is something wrong?" Yui asked feeling a murky aura starting to build from him. The others felt the same thing making them more alert. His eyes slowly moved to look at the scientist and slowly blinked.

"No. Why?"

"Just…asking," she said clearing her throat. "So let's begin. First, let's talk about your body."

"…" he said blinking.

"…?" Yui said expecting a response, but he didn't say anything. She continued.

"Could you remove your gown?" she asked feeling cold from remembering what his body looked like in the D-econt room.

"Very well," he stated and began pulling the gown up and over his head. Draping it over the end of the bed, he turned back with an impassive face.

"…!?" both Yui and Ritsuko said blinking. Looking at his body, it wasn't as tattered and torn as it was from the D-econt room. Their eyes scanned him to see a large reduction in scars, drill holes, and depressions including the large scab on his chest.

"What happened?" Dr. Ikari asked feeling confused and uneasy.

"Could you clarify Dr. Ikari?" he asked as she stepped forward. Stopping to be in front of him, she reached toward the cross scar on his upper torso. Touching it, she felt the damaged tissue was cut deeply before it healed over.

'…_**aaaahhhhhhhh…THAT…ONE…#$% #$H #$%#U#$%#R#$%# $^T# $%#$**_' the dark clone ravaged while munching loudly. The chewing sounded moist and hard as various pops and crunches were heard.

"Where…where did they…go?" she asked quietly bewildered. She saw the elongated neck scar and slowly moved her hand. Touching it, the cut felt very deep. Moving up and down a little, she saw his skin quickly paled a little. Blinking, she looked up at his face.

'…_**DoEsN't ShE…REMINDYOU! #%# %$^ #$…of…those…young…sOiLed…mAdIeNs…DOESN'TITMYSEED!?**_'it screeched with evil mirth as the sound of a body part started twisting. Bones and cartilage started to bend and buckle in his mind till the evil voice let out a chorus monstrous shrills. A gruesome bloody rip blasted in the male pilot's ears making him blink. Flashbacks hit him hard with the vision of the older sister touching the same scars; however, her face was blank with a crude looking smile.

"What are you doing…Dr. Ikari?" the male pilot asked with an impassive face despite the hairs on the back of his neck and arms standing on end.

"…I'm…I'm just inspecting your body. You don't have to be so cautious Shinji," Yui said carefully with a small smile. Not knowing if she triggered something or not, she quickly thought about lightening the atmosphere. All the sudden, something warm was felt on her finger. Looking at it, blood was on it. Surprised, she looked back at where she touched last.

"…!?" Dr. Ikari said taking a step back. The neck scar was oozing out crimson. The others watching became alarmed from seeing blood slowly drip down the pilot's old wound. They saw Yui turn around quickly and placed her clipboard down on the cart. Getting cleaning supplies to wipe off the blood on her finger, she heard the medic assistant speak.

"Are you okay Pilot Ikari?" the person asked with concern. Turning around and blinking with surprise again, another scar was oozing out blood. It was the cross cut on his chest where his heart would be. Dr. Ikari quickly grabbed paper cloth and took a step forward toward the Third Child.

"…!?" Ritsuko blinked in surprise from seeing the scientist and pilot move at the same time. When Yui stepped forward, Dr. Akagi saw Shinji take a step back to keep the same distance. Not moving and looking closely at his body, it was littered with goosebumps as he did not break his gaze from the scientist.

'Oh no,' she thought in her head. A foreboding feeling festered quickly making her think that something of a triggered memory occurred in the pilot's mind.

"I-I'm sorry Shinji! L-Let me help you," Yui stated worried. His retraction away from her made her feel guilty from not knowing what she triggered in his mind. Based on how his body looked along with the thought of him being possibly tortured, she feared he was seeing her as a tormentor.

"I will address the scars myself Dr. Ikari. What else do you wish to know?" he stated stoically.

"Shinji. I am here to help you, not hurt you," Yui said taking another step forward. "Please, let me help you."

"…" he said with a blink. Everyone felt the atmosphere in the room become thick and eerie. They couldn't hear the shouts of cackling and fits of evil laughter in his mind. Trying to steer where things were going, Ritsuko grabbed the clipboard.

"Shinji," she said after clearing her throat. "Can you tell us about how you got those scars?"

"I can, but I don't wish to," he answered not taking his eyes off of Yui. The sight made her heart hurt as she struggled to contain her pained and guilty expression.

"Alright," the faux blonde said and marked it down. "Do you know you emerged from the previous Angel's core?"

"I gathered I did."

"Are you aware of the ramifications of emerging from that?" she asked seeing the scientist turn around and put the items in her hand back on the cart. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried slowly breathing through her nose.

"Yes," he said as he hadn't blink yet and was still staring stoically at Dr. Ikari.

"Just to let you know, this is quite a phenomenon. To come out of an Angel's core and to look like a human still. There is a large possibility that you are more Angel than human," Ritsuko continued.

'_**SOMETHING!^$##$SOMETHINGBEYOND #$ #$^THEBONDAGEOFFLESH!**_' the dark clone shouted in distortion causing Shinji to blink.

"…" the male pilot said feeling a cold chill go down his spine. Blinking, various places in his body started warming up. Ignoring them, he answered.

"I understand that possibility."

"Okay," she said marking it down on the clipboard. Yui turned around looking calm again. "Let's move to your eye alteration. Can you do it at will-!?"

The group saw blood tearing out of his eyes as his eyes became pitch black. Two faint and haunting glows of red appeared in the middle of his eyes. Blinking, crimson irises appeared. The staff and guards could see faint blood lines in his scleras. The alteration happened so quickly that everyone felt immense eeriness and malice pour out of him. The guards immediately pointed their guns at the boy with blood dripping from his eyes and two scars.

"No! Stand down!" Ritsuko barked in fright.

"…" the security guards said slowly aiming their weapons back at the ground. However, they kept a firm grip on their weapons and looked on edge at the male pilot. Yui put a hand on her heart and one over her mouth grimacing. The medical assistant froze from the amount of fear that festered in her. Ritsuko felt a cold shiver down her spine and feeling creeped out again.

'_**tttthhhheeeeiiiiirrrrrffffeeeeeaaaarrrrrrr…HeRsAdNeSs…l…o…o…k…i…n…g…a…t…y…o…u…l…i…k…e…a…'**_ the evil voice whispered innocently in his ears while crudely grinning. All of its teeth were clicking at different times giving the sound of light hailstorm.

"_**To answer your question Dr. Akagi…no, I can't,**_" Shinji began to say and saw all of them lean back a little with apprehension from the sound of his voice.

'…_**m…o…n…s…t…e…r…'**_

"_**It seems to appear…under strong emotions or stimulations**_," he continued seeing their eyes look at him in a certain way.

'…_**mOnStEr…'**_

"I-I see," Ritsuko said feeling her arms and legs have goosebumps. "Do they return to normal when you calm down?"

'…_**MONSTER…'**_ the evil voice repeated grinning wider and clicking its teeth faster.

"_**Yes**_," the pilot said with a blink seeing everything in a tinge of red.

'_**MONSTER'**_ it repeated in a louder voice. An uncomfortable silence went by as no one said anything until the pilot spoke.

'_**MONSTER!**_'

"_**Is there anything else you wish to know?**_" he asked still with a neutral face. After a short silence, only Dr. Ikari stepped forward a little.

'_**MONSTER!…FILTH!…REJECT!…FAKE!HYPOCRITE!LIAR!FREAK!MURDER!MUTANT!#$ #$%#**_' dark clone shrilled higher and higher till it became inaudible pitch.

"Shinji?" she spoke quietly having a slight horrified and pained expression. She slowly held out her arms with palms open to him.

"P-please…let me help you."

"…" the male pilot said with a blink as his face didn't change. It caused the grimace on the scientist's face to increase.

'_**yyyyeeeessss…mmmmoooorrrreeee…MmMmOoOoRrRrEeEe…MMMMOOORRREEE!**_' its voice became deeper and deeper until it was just a low decibel wall of sound and vibration in the pilot's eardrums.

"…_**Dr. Ikari…why are you doing this**_?"

"…" Yui said feeling her eyes widen a little. Biting her lip, she steeled herself.

"W-What do you mean?"

"_**Why are you approaching me now with open arms when previously you did not?**_" he asked calmly despite his eyes still being black-red. The blood tears had stopped, but stained his face. Ritsuko and the others in the room felt the tension increase to a near-unbearable level. His eerie and evil voice emitted such malice that made them stand still.

'Don't falter…don't falter…I need to show him strength, reason, and resolve,' Yui thought in her head pushing through her fear.

"I was still in an aftershock from emerging out of Eva-01," the doctor stated as calmly as possible lowering her hands and arms. "It took me a while till I had a grip on what was real and not. After spending so many years in the Unit, I needed time to recover myself…you can understand that Shinji?"

"_**Yes**_," the pilot said with a slow blink. "_**I can**_."

"Now that I have recovered, the proposal I stated to you and Rana before still stands. I feel more strongly about it now," Yui said with a serious face.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink.

'…_**hehehehe…'**_

"…" Yui said still looking sternly.

'…_**heeeeeeee…hahaHaAAAAaaaa…'**_

"_**I see. May I ask a question Dr. Ikari?**_"

'_**aha…AhA…aHA…AHAHA #$%#$'**_

"Yes."

'…_**HAHAHAHA#$% #$#$% #$%'**_

"_**If you feel more strongly about it now…why did Rana say what she said in the D-econt room?**_" he asked with calmly. The expression on her face broke a little. The dark clone's laughter grew into a hyperventilating cackle. It echoed so loudly that its voice was overlapping on itself multiple times over. Nearing deafening volume, it developed into a monstrous, distorted, and vicious wall of hellish verbiage.

'I need to take control of this situation. We aren't getting anywhere with this,' Ritsuko thought putting the clipboard down on the cart. However, the other scientist took a small step forward.

"She is wrong!" Yui stated firmly. The blaring wall of sound immediately halted in the Third Child's head.

"Gendo and I did approach her offering our support and wanting to become a family. We…we would never consider cloning for the sake of replacing you!"

"…" he said calmly neither moving nor blinking. "_**Are you sure Dr. Ikari?**_"

"Yes!" the scientist said shaking a little. "Why wouldn't I be!? I am her mother as well as yours!"

'_** #$%^ $%^DoYoUuNdErStAnD #$^ #^ #$ #$%#'**_

'Understand what sir?' Shinji asked in his mind.

'_**ArEdHeArT…aNdAbLaCkHeArT…cAnNoT…CoMbInE…'**_ it stated with eerie sincerity. Instead of its normal movement of slithering, he could hear it make soft footsteps. Based on how the sound was coming, the evil voice was getting closer and closer to him.

'…?' the male pilot blinked hearing what it said. How its tone and words sounded made him perplexed. Instead of either encrypted speech or distorted shouting, it spoke clearly in its vile tone. The soft footsteps sounded as if the evil voice was behind him. Blinking, he felt its breath as it spoke to him.

'…_**I…W…I…L…L…S…H…O…W…Y…O…U…**_' the dark clone breathed softly as possible to his right ear.

From reflex, Shinji's ears twitched slightly before not moving. Oddly, the sounds of many things slithering madly came in as a rushing wave. Before he responded, he felt his body and mind warm quickly all over. The staff saw all of the boy's scars starting to ooze blood out of them. In a short time, his body became its own trickling bloodbath as drips of the red liquid dropped to the floor. They froze in place not too sure what was going to happen. The apprehension felt from before increased when the room's door opened suddenly.

"Shinji!" Rana stated in her hospital gown. Entering the room, she only made two steps before stopping.

"…!?" the twin said looking at him with wide eyes. He slowly moved his eyes only to her and blinked. Goosebumps littered down her body from seeing his eyes and his body's condition.

"_**Greetings Rana. I am in the middle of an interview at the moment. Could you wait until we are done?**_" Shinji spoke stoically as his skin was dripping with crimson. The black-red eyes seemed to shine hauntingly as he looked at her.

"…" Rana said feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Slowly looking with her eyes at the staff, they were looking at him the same way as in the D-econt room. Clenching her teeth together, her head became downcast and her hands closed into fists. Arms started shaking uncontrollably as she tensed up and become agitated. Not looking up, she walked toward him. Once next to him, she gently grabbed his wrist and pulled. However, the male pilot remained in the same spot.

"Shinji…you need to be cleaned up."

"_**I understand Rana. However, I am still in an**_—"

"It can wait," she interrupted becoming firmer with her grip and her tone. "It can wait after you get cleaned up."

"…"

"Who…who did this to you?" Rana looked up at him with an angered face. She slowly looked at the adults in the room. Ritsuko couldn't stand the tension anymore and took the imitative.

"Ikari, go clean yourself. We'll postpone this for some other time," she stated as calmly as possible despite shaking a little.

"…" Shinji said slowly turning toward her seeing her flinch slightly. He bowed a little.

"_**Very well. Excuse me**_."

The staff watched the female twin lead the male twin to the lavatory adjacent to the entrance door. Once the door closed and locked, the tension in the air started dissipating. It allowed everyone to breathe a bit easier. Ritsuko looked at Yui who looked both torn and frustrated.

"Seems we can't treat him like a normal patient," the faux blonde said quietly. It made the other scientist slowly look up at her.

"…" Yui said then looked down at the ground. "It seems so."

"Let's try again another time. Maybe if we approach it differently, we will get better results."

"…" Dr. Ikari said with a tired sigh. She turned around and headed out of the hospital room. Ritsuko motioned the guards and the assistant to leave as well. Following behind them, she looked at the lavatory door wondering if she should check on them. Immediately remember the eerie, creepy feeling from earlier, she decided to leave as well.

Inside the restroom, Rana sat Shinji on the toilet. Without saying anything, she immediately picked up the small trash bin near the sink. Removing the liner inside and setting it on the sink counter, she started to fill the container up with water. Once it was mostly full, she brought it over to him. Taking it without question, he dumped the entire amount on top of his head. The blood from his neck down slowly made their way down his body and to the floor. Repeating the action two more times, majority of the blood washed off him.

"…" Shinji said blinking a couple of times to get the water out of his eyes. The red tinge sight went away and he could see clearly again. Rana saw that his eyes slowly changed back to the dark magenta color with white scleras.

"Thank you Miss Rana," he said looking at her and bowing his head a little.

"Welcome," she said nodding with a sad smile. "What happened?"

"Dr. Ikari and Dr. Akagi were examining my body."

"Seems like they went overboard."

"Does appear that way."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Ikari."

"She stated that she wanted to help me. It would seem that she is very determined on wanting us to accept her proposal," the Third Child said emotionlessly.

He stood up and turned around. Looking at the toilet from his water dumping, he grabbed some paper towels and cleaned it. Joining him without asking, both got the toilet to look almost clean and dry. Placing the dirty paper towels in the liner, he put it back in the trash bin. Placing it where it was before, he started heading toward the door. Rana had moved a little and stood in front of it. With her back towards the door, she looked at him.

"What did you say?"

"I asked Dr. Ikari if that were the case, why did Rana say what she said in the D-econt room," Shinji stated stopping and blinking.

"…" Rana said feeling tense. Gripping her hands on her hospital gown, she walked forward to be in front of him looking face to face.

"How did she respond?" the female twin asked quietly.

"Dr. Ikari claimed that she and the Commander did approach you and offered you support and to become family."

"…" the female twin said with a surprised look on her face. Her expression slowly changed to being anxious, angry, hurt, and dismayed. A slow stutter sounded as she took a breath of air.

"Do…do…do you…believe her?"

"I don't have evidence to believe her nor not to believe her," the male pilot stated tilting his head a little.

"…" Rana said looking up to look into his eyes, she placed her hands on his chest. "…you…you believe me…right?"

"…" Shinji said blinking when heavy breathing was heard in his head. The sound of a heartbeat came too. It sounded like a megaphone strapped to the pulsating muscle. Thinking about it, it was her pulse that he was feeling from her hands. Even her fingers seemed to shake a little. The evil voice made a deep slow chuckle then made several morbid sounds of bones and cartilage snapping loudly.

"…yes…" he said tilting his head back straight and looked at her eyes. "Are you wary I do not?"

"N-n-no! No no no no," she said embracing him and leaning her head against his. It almost seemed that holding him gave her more comfort as she started to stop trembling.

"It just…so many people here can't be trusted. They questioned my belief that you could and would come back. I felt…horrible when you were gone. If you didn't come back…I would be broken and alone again."

"I see," the male pilot said and slowly embraced her back slightly. His small action seemed to cause her to have a small amount of joy as she held him more affectionately. Feeling flashbacks creeping back into his mind, he pondered what Rana stated. Wondering if it had any correlation to what the dark clone said, it seemed somewhat relatable.

"He said…something similar to that."

"…!?" the twin said blinking in surprise and moved a little to be face to face with him. "He did?"

"Yes."

"…" she said blinking again with a confused look on her face. "That seems…uncharacteristic of him."

"It does in a way," he said with a small nod letting go of her. She did the same.

"Well…seems like you are dry," Rana said smiling and stepping back a little. "Let's get your gown back on you."

Nodding his head, both left the lavatory. Closing the door, Rana watched him go to the middle bed. Reaching it with the gown draped over the front, he grabbed it and started putting it on.

"…" she said smiling at him.

The aspect that he had the less numbered scars from before made her feel better. In her mind's eye, she compared his body when he hid his scars to showing his scars now. Though him with smooth, uninjured skin had a level of appeal, there was also a certain alluring aspect of being scarred. Remembering the embrace she did during the locker shower and the one she did now, it made her feel good all over. Lost in her mental analysis, she blinked from hearing something. Focusing, the Third Child was standing in front of her with his gown on.

"Are you alright Miss Rana?" he asked stoically.

"…" the twin said blinking in surprise from not hearing him. "Y-yes. Sorry, I was spacing out."

"That is okay. Shall I escort you back to your room?" he said with a blink. His comment made her smile more and put her hands behind her.

"As much as I would like that, you probably aren't allowed to leave the room. Maybe next time."

"Very well," he said with a small bow. Both turned and walked toward the room's door. Reaching it and opening a little, Rana hugged him from behind. Her face was next to his head on the left side.

"I really missed you," she whispered into his left ear. Before he could say anything, she pressed herself more into his back and gave a soft peck on his cheek. Letting go of him, she moved around him and stood partially out of the door. Turning to him, she had a smile on her face and blushing cheeks.

"Bye Shinji."

"…" the male pilot said with a slow blink then gave a small bow. "…good day Miss Rana."

Hearing her walking away, he closed the door. Blinking, his hand hadn't let go of the door handle. Looking at it, his grip was murderously squeezing the handle and trying to rip it out of its socket. Slowly letting go, he brought his right hand up and looked at his palm.

'_Bye-bye…my little manservant,'_ a seductive female voice echoed in his mind.

"…" Shinji said stoically staring at his hand close back into a deathly gripped fist and was shaking.

'_** #$% #$DID #$% #THAT$# $% GET#$%#$ UNDER#%^YOUR #$ SKIN? #$^% **_' it said with an impossibly wide grin glitching in and out of chaotic noise and static.

'It seems to sir.'

'_**WoUlDyOuLiKeToCoNqUeRiT?'**_

'…' Shinji said blinking and felt his hand relaxing. 'I would be most grateful sir.'

'_**OFCOURSE!'**_ it shouted in a screeching scream. '_**…c…o…m…e…t…o…o…u…r…t…h…e…a…t…e…r…o…f…m…e…m…o…r…i…e…s…'**_

'Very well,' he thought with a bow. Heading toward his bed, he removed the top sheet.

Lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. Falling down in a sea of darkness, he plunged into what felt like a pool of water. Immediately, nightmare images were going passed his eyes. All of them in chaotic fashion, randomized with no structure of connection. Feeling the evil voice nearby, he turned around slowly and did not see it. Suddenly, he fell out of the pool of water. Falling slowly, he shortly landed on a bed of firm segments that made a wet splat sound. Immediately recognizing the smell, he slowly sat up.

'…' Shinji said blinking and seeing a tattered and torn body of his own. Though the surroundings were pitch black, its body and eyes were clear to see. Black-red eyes bore at him with an ear to ear smile. Opening its mouth, the numerous amounts of haggard teeth were replaced with shark teeth. Pieces of flesh were stuck between his teeth as his cut up black tongue picked at them.

'Hello sir,' Shinji thought sitting up straight.

'_**W-e-L-c-O-m-E…my seeeeeeeddddddddd…I…hAvE…s…o…# $ #$ $%^MUCHTOSHOWYOU!'**_ the dark clone said with elated viciousness.

'Yes sir,' he thought and slowly stood up. Walking carefully on the wet segments, he could feel his feet become stained and drenched with the rotted smell of the liquid. After avoiding the slithering parts on the ground, he got in front of the dark clone. It was grinning maliciously at him as he stoically stared back at it.

'…_**CoMe…LeT mE…ENLIGHTEN-ENLIGHTEN-ENLIGHTEN!-ENLIGHTEN!**_' the evil voice screamed in the male pilot's face then calmed down. '_**…y…O…u**_.'

'…' the male pilot said blinking then bowed a little. 'Very well.'

It gave an evil toothy grin then snapped its fingers. The snap echoed throughout the dreamscape until two walls were converging upon them quickly. Both looked at each other knowing that the walls were littered with bloody syringes sticking in all different directions.

'…' the male pilot said with a blink. He expressed nothing and didn't emit apprehension. The evil double's eyes bulged as excitement grew on its gruesomely tattered and torn face.

'…_**WoNdErFuL**_!' the dark clone belted out a blood lurching scream before the two syringed walls slammed together sandwiching them.

"…" the Third Child said waking up from the dream. Dripping with sweat and heavily breathing, he sat up and rubs his forearm on his forehead. He could still hear and see what the dark clone showed him.

'…_**look…at them…LOOKATTHEM!**_' it said shouting in hysteria and mirth. Memories from people's past that the male pilot knew were playing fast in his mind as the dark clone continued.

'_**SeEhOwThEiRlIvEsHaVeBeCoMe…ISN'TITBREATHTAKING!'**_

'_**THOSEREDHEARTSCOULDNOTENDURETHEIROWNTRAGEDY…i…t…w…a…s…b…l…i…s…s…f…u…l…t…o…w…a…t…c…h…over and over AnD oVeR AND OVERANDOVERANDOVER!'**_

'_**TTTTThhhhaaaaattttiiiisssswwwwwhhhhyyyyyy…black…bLaCkHeArTs…CaN…eNdUrE…BECOMESCARRED…INSIDEANDOUT!**_'

'_** #$! #$YOUBECOMETHEMEMORY!# $%#YOUBECOMEITSPAIN(*&^$$YOUBECOMEITSPLEASURE! *%$# YOUFEELITSEVERYTHING #$^ #$! #$%ANDBECOMEITSNOTHING!'**_

'_**DoYoUsEeThEeNlIgHtEnMeNt?…i…t…i…s…w…h…a…t…t…h…o…s…e…w…o…r…m…s…e…e…k #$% #$# $% #%$THEREDUTOPIAISWHATWESEEK!'**_

'_**IWILLLEADYOUTOOURSALVATION! ITHASBEENMY! #$# %$PROMISEBEFOREYOUBECAMEINTOBEING#$% #%$MYTRUESEED!'**_

"…" Shinji said shaking his head side to side a little. Turning and getting off the bed, he bumped into something. Looking down, he saw the lavatory sink with running water coming out of the faucet. Blinking, he puts his hands in the sink to cup the water. Not feeling it hot or cold, he brings his hands up to his face. Seeing nothing changed, he splashes the water onto his face. Bring his hands down to his side, he blinks the water out of his eyes and looks at the mirror.

"…" he said seeing the reflection of the dark clone's face.

'_**!#$ #$RRRREEEEJJJJJEEEECCCTTTTT! #$^ #^**_' the evil voice monstrously roared at him with several mouths opening and ripping apart in the mirror reflection. Everything went red and burned his skin as the dark clone's roar turned into a high pitched shrill. Everything reverberated and started to shatter as agony and chaos engulfed him.


	98. The New Order

Chapter 98: The New Order

"…" Shinji said awakening and sitting up quickly. Staring stoically in front of him, there was a person standing at the foot of the bed.

"…!?" Yui said startled from his sudden movement.

'…he…was resting soundly just a moment ago,' she thought feeling her heartbeat pick up from his spontaneous awaking. The atmosphere when he was sleeping was neutral and changed to murkiness instantly when he awake.

"Greetings Dr. Ikari," he said with a slow blinked.

"Hi Shinji…are…you okay?"

"I believe so."

"Did you have bad dream?"

"It was neither good nor bad."

"…oh…"

"How are you Dr. Ikari?"

"I'm…doing okay for the most part."

"I see. What is making you feel mostly adequate?"

"…you could say…that it is trying to adjust and accept things while wanting to understand and retain things back to what they once were."

"Sounds a bit of a confliction Dr. Ikari."

"Yes, it is," she said feeling a little better to be able to have a conversation. However, he never smiled nor expressed any emotion than the stoic one. Pushing the emotion aside, she continued.

"You know Shinji," Yui said with a small smile. "You do act like your father in some ways."

"…" the Third Child said and only blinked once.

"…" she said seeing that his expression never changed nor did he emit any bodily language or movement.

'I thought that would have surely caused something…even a little tension…but…there is nothing…he doesn't emit anything…why?,' Dr. Ikari thought feeling the atmosphere become a little tense.

"Is there something I can do for you Dr. Ikari?" he asked neutrally.

"…" she said then slowly moved. Sitting down on the end of the bed, she saw that he didn't move; only his eyes did.

"I was going to let you know that there are more tests and screenings to do for possible dormant Angel cells."

"I understand."

"…do…do you resent how you are being treated?"

"I do not Dr. Ikari."

"How come?"

"Precaution is valid. Coming out of an Angel's core would most likely result in contamination and probable dormant cells."

"I see. It is good that you are aware of that."

"Was there anything else Dr. Ikari?" he asked with a blink.

"…do you…" Yui stated looking down a little then looking back up and looked at his face. "Do you resent Gendo…and me?"

"…" he said tiling his head to the side. "What makes you say that?"

"…" she said finding it hard to answer him. His statement without a hint of emotion felt painful inside her. Deciding to push forward, she reasoned with herself to keep continuing and get to the bottom of things.

"After I was absorbed into Eva-01…you were…abandoned."

"The Commander had his reasons."

"…" she said putting a hand gently on his right ankle. "No parent should ever do that to their child. I'm sorry that happened to you."

'Please,' Yui thought looking at him harder. 'Give me something…an emotional outburst...physical shakes…an expression.'

"…" he said only slowly moving his eyes down a little. Looking at where she put her hand, he then moved back to stare at her face. No expression or movement was seen from him.

'Please…give me anything...please!' she thought yelling in her mind. Knowing that he does not favor being touched, she hoped that his eyes would alter to the black-red color from causing possible triggers. Oddly, his eye color was still the dark magenta color.

"Could you let go of my leg Dr. Ikari?"

"…" she said with a downcast head and removed her hand from touching his leg.

"Thank you. Is there anything else you wish to know or command Dr. Ikari?"

"Y-you know," she said shaking her head and looking back at him with a small smile. "If a week passes by and you come out negative, you'll be released. You'll be able to go back to school and see your classmates again."

"…" he said blinking and nodding his head.

"…" Yui said as an uncomfortable silence passed between them. He stared at her without blinking and with an emotionless stare. Unable to look at him without feeling the pings of guilt, she looked at the floor. Trying one more time, she swallowed and placed her hands together.

"Hey Shinji?"

"Yes Dr. Ikari?"

"…have…you thought about my proposal…by any chance?"

"…" he said with a slow blink hearing a chaotic and demented giggle fill his ears. "I have."

"R-Really?" she asked turning to him. "What is your opinion of it?"

"If I am ordered to Dr. Ikari, I will accept."

"…" the scientist said feeling an immediate mix of emotions from his answer. Overall though, she did not feel good about it. There was no change in tone, expression, or feeling in his response. It was cold and dry.

"…why…why only if you were ordered to?" she asked looking a little hurt.

"Rana would object to it."

"…?" she said feeling herself become frustrated from the aspect that the improbable existence of his female twin was mentioned and influenced his decision.

"W-What if it was just you, what would you do?"

"I can't answer that Dr. Ikari," he said after a small pause.

"…!?" the scientists said blinking in surprise. "Why?"

'_**!# $ #$hahaha# $%%$^&*AHAHAHAHAHAHA #$%^& #**_' the evil voice burst out laughing with loud screams in the background.

"I can't answer that question Dr. Ikari," he said blinking slowly and ignoring the blaring and distorted cackles in his ears.

"…" Yui said grimacing a little and looking back at the floor.

"Is there anything else you wish to know Dr. Ikari?"

"…no…" she said standing up. "I am going to escort you to tests and screenings."

After the first session, both Ritsuko and Yui viewed and reviewed the results. Only Dr. Akagi had a reaction in looking at the blood analysis.

"…no…that can't be right," she said looking at the document.

"What is it Dr. Akagi?" Yui asked watching her go straight to the sample disc that had a blood sample. Taking it to a machine that had multiple settings for a microscope, she loaded it in. Hearing the other scientist walk over to her, she viewed the sample closely. Again, she exclaimed surprise.

"…!?" Ritsuko said blinking in surprise and pulling away from the viewing window.

"Are you alright Dr. Akagi?"

"What is going on?" the faux blonde stated a little out loud. Her facial expression was a combination of perplexed and disbelief. Before Dr. Ikari could say anything, Ritsuko typed on a monitor to bring up a previous visual record of the Third Child's blood samples. Lining them up next to the current blood sample, she looked again.

"Where are they?" Ritsuko stated out loud looking back and forth between the sample images.

"What are you looking for?" Yui asked curious.

"There is supposed to be black spots on every single blood cell. One on the center of each side. This is a sample of taken after the Twelfth Angel battle. The one to the right is his current blood sample."

"…" she said looking at closely. "I see them on the old one and not on the one just taken. Is it significant? It isn't cancer or anything, is it?"

"…no…" Ritsuko stated shaking her head a little and still keeping her disbelief face. "…I don't know what it is now…he is showing that they were probably removed, flushed out, died, or replaced with something else."

"Does that mean more testing and screening for the staff?"

"Yes…I don't know what is going on in him."

"…"

As the week went on, the tests and screenings continued. Both Ritsuko and Yui viewed and reviewed the results over and over. All of them were negative. Halfway through the week, both Rei and Rana were released being cleared from their tests and screenings. Sent back home and then back into school, both would visit the Third Child every day after school and spend time before they would head back home. Asuka and Toji visited once to see how he was doing and progressing. Seeing his eyes back to normal, the saw the elongated scar on his neck. Remembering the images of his body was underneath the hospital gown, fear gripped both of them making their visit short.

Throughout the rest of the week, Dr. Ikari tried to talk to Shinji, Rana, and Rei when they were all together in his hospital room. The attempt was to at least establish a ground where all of them could speak with each other. The first try didn't have much success. Though they responded to her, she felt all three were looking at her with emotionless stares. It was neither friendly nor hostile. On the second try, she convinced Gendo to come visit once. Upon entering the hospital room with both Dr. Ikari and Dr. Akagi, more tension rose inside. Rei's face held a frown and stared hard at them. Rana didn't express anything but her eyes were hostile. Shinji emitted nothing.

"…" the Commander said pushing up his shades. "I will speak to the Third Child…alone."

"…" Yui said with a deadpan face and jabbed him in the ribs. She whispered a little sternly into his ear.

"Say his name," she said elbowing him again and again. Ritsuko didn't say anything and controlled her expression.

"…" Gendo said looking at her as she looked at him with slight irritation.

"…" Rei said frowning more from seeing their closeness. Deciding that she needed to leave to clear her head, she left the hospital room. Eventually, the others left the room as well. When the door closed, it seemed to slam louder than normal when it hit the frame.

"…" Shinji said.

"…" Gendo said.

Both stood staring at each other in silence. The evil voice began stabbing someone as it responded by snarling and stabbing back. It made the atmosphere in the hospital room murkier.

"…" the Commander said putting one hand in his pocket. "How is your progress?"

"…" the Third Child said with a blink. "If all is well, I will be released tomorrow Commander."

"I see," Gendo said not moving and staring back at the male pilot. An awkward silence passed by as neither of them moved from their standing positions. Feeling mild goosebumps on his arms, the Commander moved his free hand up and pushed up his shades on his nose.

"How is school?"

"Other than missing the past two weeks of school, it has been without too much problems."

"Will you recover the weeks missed?"

"Yes Commander."

"…" both said as another awkward silence passed by painfully in the room. The stabbing session and monstrous shouts in the male pilot's head were getting louder and more brutal. The adult male felt the boy's aura slowly change to be more of the eerie presence. Deciding that he will do his own interrogation of the Third Child, he stared him down.

"How did Unit-01 act the way it did during the previous Angel attack pilot?" he said in a cold tone.

"…" Shinji said moving only his eyes up a little. His facial expression remained the same.

"I believe I heard the dummy system took over Commander," the pilot stated. The dark clone started laughing manically as it ripped the Eva captor's arm off. At the same time, the creature chomped off the voice's hand with a morbid grunt. The act caused the dark clone to clench its teeth in a malicious grin and grind them.

"How can the dummy system display that much ability and power?"

"I do not know Commander. I am not familiar with how the dummy system operates. Am I supposed to know?"

"No," Gendo stated removing his hand from his pocket and crossing his arms over his chest. "How did Unit-03 achieve its abilities?"

"…" Shinji said tilting his head a little causing a sickening crack to emit from his neck. The hairs on the back of the Commander's neck rose seeing that the pilot still hasn't blinked yet.

"Given that the Angel took control of that Eva, my only guess is that the Unit went berserk. Other than that, I do not know Commander."

"Are you hiding information pilot?"

"…" he said slowly blinking.

'_**#$%$ #$^$%&*($%&AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR $%^&HEEEEEEEEEE!**_' the evil voice began joyously shouting vile words and screeches until its face was biten off. The sickening crunch of bone and flesh gave a chill down Shinji's spine as he remained motionless and stoic.

"No Commander."

"…" Gendo said as another round of painfully awkward silence passed between the two. The atmosphere had changed to feeling like the evil version of the Third Child was in the room. Thinking quickly of another subject to get answers from, Yui came to mind. Moving his arms and putting both hands in his pockets, he continued to look down at the male pilot.

"What is your answer to Yui's proposal?"

"…" the male pilot stated by straightening out his neck. A loud muffled pop was heard followed by a quickly blink.

"I have told Dr. Ikari that if ordered to, I will comply."

"…" the Commander said blinking and thinking about his answer. "…Yui…would be happy if you did."

"Commander," the Third Child said stoically. "If I am ordered to accept, I will comply."

"Do you hold any resentment?"

"To what Commander?" the boy replied causing Gendo's eyebrows to rise up a little.

"You do not hold any resentment?"

"Again, to what Commander?"

"Toward Yui."

"No Commander."

"…" Gendo said feeling a little of déjà vu. How the male pilot was acting and responding seemed similar to how the First Child acted many years ago. However, that was how far the comparison went as Ayanami did not have the eerie atmosphere enveloping the room he was in with the Third Child.

"Is there anything else Commander?"

"No," Gendo stated getting on hand out of his pocket. Pushing his shades up a little, apprehension was slowly eating at him the longer he stood in the room. Turning to the room door, he headed toward it.

"You are to accept Yui's proposal. Is that understood pilot?"

"Very well Commander," Shinji said with a blink and slight bow. Standing up straight again, the Commander was at the door and placed a hand on the handle.

"I will inform her of the decision. You are not to inform anyone of this conversation," Gendo stated then opened the door. About to step out, he did not hear him reply. Glancing to his left at the male pilot, his eyes widened from the sight and exited the room without looking back.

'…_**d…A…#$!#%$&^#%^DDDDDDDDDD-DDDDDDDDDD…yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,'**_ the Commander heard a vile hissing whisper just before closing the door behind him. Goosebumps littered his body from the sight and the image of what he saw.

"…" the women outside said turning to the door that opened and closed. They saw that the Commander looked a little weathered coming out. Oddly, he didn't address any of them and walked away from them without a word.

"Gendo?" Yui asked watching as he continued walking away and did not stop or turn around. Wondering if something happened, the four went into the room. Upon opening the door and entering, Shinji was not present anywhere. To their left, they heard movement from the lavatory. Opening the door, he saw them looking at him.

"Is there something wrong madams?" he asked with a stoic expression.

"How was the talk with the Commander?" Yui asked.

"It was informative," he said blinking.

"What did you talk with him about?" Rei asked quietly with a neutral face.

"Just small talk Miss Ayanami," the male pilot stated and started heading toward his bunk.

"Just small talk?" Rana asked following him along with the others.

"Yes Miss Rana."

"What kind of topics did you two talk about? Did you come eye to eye with things?" Dr. Ikari asked holding onto some hope inside.

"Topics discussed were regarding the previous Angel attack and school. I informed him as best as I could in recalling what happened during that battle. I also assured him that I will catch up with the weeks missed of school and studies," he said stoically.

"…" she said watching him turn around and sit on his bunk. About to ask another question, she saw that both Rei and Rana engaged in small talk with him. Not feeling too discouraged, the scientist saw that the small talk between father and son meant that there was something still there. Feeling a small smile grow on her face, she turned to the other scientist. Seeing her give a small smile back, both left the room thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

In the morning of the following day, both Ritsuko and Yui were walking down a hallway in the medical facility. With a clipboard in hand, they went straight toward a specific room. Reaching it, they knocked then entered. The Third Child was sitting on his bed and appeared to be staring at nothing. Only his eyes moved up slowly to see who was at the door. Blinking, he turned his head toward the two. Making eye contact, both scientists walked to the foot of his bed.

"Morning Shinji," Yui said with a smile.

"Greetings Dr. Ikari and Dr. Akagi. How are you today?" he said with a small bow.

"I am doing fine," Ritsuko stated.

"Same here. Actually, it is starting on a positive side. Your discharge papers are ready and you should be released today."

"I take it that I am negative in having Angel cells Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes. That is correct Ikari."

"Was there anything else that you found that I should know of?"

"…" Ritsuko said thinking about the unanswered questions from her findings. "No. You have a good bill of health."

"…" he said bowing a little and started getting out of bed. Once standing on the floor, he turned to both and blinked.

"I am ready if you madams are."

Nodding to him, the three left the hospital room and headed toward administration. Ritsuko lead the group while Yui walked beside him. Reaching the counter, the discharge papers were signed and filed.

"As of now Ikari, you are discharged," Dr. Akagi said turning to both of them.

"Very well," he said stoically and blinking.

"Good to hear and know that you do not have any Angel dormant cells Shinji," the brunette scientist stated with a relieved smile.

"Indeed."

"…" Yui said seeing that there still was no emotion emitting from him since she started overseeing the decontamination process of him, Rei, and Rana. Deciding to play the same behavior as she did with Gendo, she was determined to break his hard shell.

"Do you feel better being out of the hospital?"

"Yes Dr. Ikari," he stated slowly turning toward her as she continued to ask small talk questions.

"…" Ritsuko said watching both go back and forth.

As the partial one side conversation continued, she remembered how at the beginning of the week Yui was very hurt and emotionally drained from dealing with the twins and Ayanami. As the week went on, the scientist's emotional stronghold grew. Instead of crumbling and withdrawing, Dr. Ikari continued to meddle until she became satisfied. Despite her becoming more willed to deal with the severe dysfunctional relationship between her, the Third Child, and the Commander, there were two female teens that did not favor her.

"…" Dr. Akagi said feeling herself smirk internally.

She remembered the look that both Rei and Rana gave Dr. Ikari. Distaste and irritation emitted from Ayanami's eyes with the mild sour expression on her face. The female twin of the male pilot would look at Yui with hostility and anger. During the time when both saw the Commander and immediate gave a bitter reaction, it felt like sweet vengeance to Ritsuko.

'I wonder what he would think of him knowing what the First Child is...also, what he will think of her,' she pondered glancing at him as he was listening and blinking to Yui's continued attempt at having a conversation with him. Waiting for an opening, a pause came.

"Ikari, I forgot to mention to you. When you are free after adjusting and get back into society and school, I will need to debrief you on certain aspects of Eva pilots.

"…" Shinji said blinking and slowly turning toward her.

"Very well Dr. Akagi. Will you or someone else inform me when that will occur?" he asked impassively.

"Most likely me," Ritsuko said with a small smile.

"Very well. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Are you going home Shinji?" Yui asked.

"Yes."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I think Misato was planning on taking you home," Ritsuko stated.

"…" the male pilot said blinking slowly and giving the faux blonde a deadpan face. Both scientists saw the small expression change in which only Dr. Akagi snickered loudly.

"Is the Major's driving that bad?" Yui asked looking back and forth.

"It depends on her mood," he said with a blank face that made Ritsuko laugh out loud.

"I'll let her know what you think about her driving," Ritsuko said picking up the phone on the administration desk.

"I believe that would not improve the Major's driving Dr. Akagi," Shinji said stoically. It made both women giggle a little.

"Well, I will tell her that you have been discharged. You can deal with trying to not get in a car accident with her driving you home," the faux blonde stated dialing.

"Very well," he said with a blink. The phone call ended shortly and the phone was placed back in its cradle.

"Is there anything else that is needed before I depart madams?" he asked as both women looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"I do not believe so Ikari."

"Very well. Good day madams," he said bowing to them then started walking down a hallway connection to the main base building. Watching him leave, Yui turned to the other woman.

"I am still amazed he didn't have any Angel cells or material in him at all from the amount of testing done and data collected."

"Yes. I am just as amazed as well," Ritsuko stated.

'Not to mention that his blood has altered…somehow,' the faux blonde thought immediately.

"Have you found out anything about Eva-01 and how it was able to behave the way it did when the dummy plug system was activated?"

"For the dummy plug system, I haven't explored and researched it yet. I was able to obtain wave frequencies during the week that Ikari was in Eva-03."

"Wave frequencies?" Yui asked interested. "You mean brain waves?"

"Yes. I had one of our bridge monitor technicians record the frequencies. Afterwards, he inputted them into MAGI and was able to produce an audio file."

"Wow. What was in the audio file?"

"Apparently, both Eva-01 and Eva-03 were communicating with each other. They did so by opening a comm-link with one another and the other two Units."

"…communicating?" Yui asked intrigued seeing her nod. "Was it short bursts of communication?"

"…no…" Ritsuko said feeling goosebumps flaring all over her. "The first audio file is five days long."

"…what? That long?!" Yui asked surprised and shocked. "How can they operate when they are shut down and no input of power?"

"There was an input of power…it was the emergency battery supply."

"…!?" Dr. Ikari said blinking. "That makes sense having to keep those charge…but that would mean that the two Units acted on their own."

"Would seem that way…despite how improbable that is. The only outside factor would be the dormant Angel that was in Unit-03. Maybe it was causing the channels to open and close."

"Yes…that would give an answer to how the Units were capable of communicating. Anything else would be speculative."

"Yes."

"By the way, did you listen to the audio file?"

"Not fully…just parts of it," Ritsuko said remembering the parts that stuck in her mind.

"What were the Evas communicating…?" Yui asked then saw the faux blonde paling. "Are you alright?"

"It was…not normal conversations," Ritsuko stated crossing her arms to hold herself.

"What…what kind?"

"Just…not normal."

"…okay…"

"I asked Ikari if he recalls the communication while assimilated in Eva-03," Dr. Akagi said turning to Dr. Ikari. "He said yes."

"Really?!" she asked excited a little seeing the other woman nod but still looked uncomfortable. "What did he say about it?"

"He said nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

"No elaboration?"

"He said it was hard to explain when he was assimilated with both Eva-03 and the Angel."

"…" Yui said blinking as flashbacks occurred in her mind. It made her understand why he stated it was difficult to explain.

"I see," she said and changed the subject to something else.

Heading towards the Major's office, Shinji contemplated about how people viewed him now. So far, all of NERV staff members that he passed by looked at him apprehensively. Recollecting the nightmare dream with the dark clone, he concluded that what it and what Rana was saying about no one trusting seemed sound. Despite all the procedures and screenings in the medical facility, a small amount of distrust and fear seemed apparent to whom he associated with. Reaching the Major's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Misato said looking up to see the door open. "Hi Shinji."

"Good afternoon Miss Misato," he said bowing from the door. "I came to tell you that I have been discharged."

"I heard. Rits gave me a call. Well, come in," she said watching him nod and enter. As he walked closer to her, she felt her hands slight increase their grip on her armrests. Stopping a few feet from her desk, she felt herself relax a little. An uncomfortable silence went between them as he kept his stoic gaze. Misato had a hard time keeping a stare at him.

"Something wrong Miss Misato?" he asked seeing her eyes look down on her desk more than once.

"Wha? No…not really," she said with a nervous smile and forced herself to meet his gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Doing okay," she said grabbing and shuffling some papers that were in front of her on the desk. Looking back at him, the elongated scar on his neck grabbed her attention. Recalling how his body looked a week ago from the D-econt room, she shivered visibly.

"Are you cold Miss Misato?"

"Just…a little bit…how…how is your body doing?" she asked trying to steel herself more.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink. "It is fine."

"You don't look like you have as many scars. Did Ritsuko help heal the bad ones?"

"No, she did not."

"…oh…I see," the Major said. Another awkward silence went by as she felt more uneasy being alone with him. Feeling goosebumps on her arms, she flinched from him speaking suddenly.

"Is there anything else Miss Misato?"

"Other than taking you home, no," she said.

"If you rather not, I do not mind."

"It's a long way on foot Shinji."

"There are other forms of transportation that I can use."

"That's true…but, I can still take you home," she said putting the papers in her hand down on the desk.

"I will be fine Miss Misato. Thank you," he said without changing an expression. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"…" Misato said putting her hands together. She stared at them as she started clicking her thumbnails together. Flashbacks of what she did outside of the locker room came making her stop clicking her nails.

"…no…" the Major said feeling it harder to look up to see his face.

"Very well. Good day Miss Misato," he said and bowed. Turning around, she heard him walk away. Looking up, she saw him exit the office.

"…" Misato said sighing in relief when the doors closed.

At the same time, she felt mad at herself. Slumping in her chair, she still couldn't let go of what she did a week ago. Every night, it was the same dream. A reenactment of when she pointed the gun at the Third Child. In the dream, every step he took a part of his body and morphed into something horrid and grotesque. Shooting at its head, the image changed back to the Third Child with a bullet in the center of his head. He lied lifeless on the ground as both Rei and Rana were crying and holding onto him. Both were begging him to come back to life. She always woke up in a cold sweat and feeling miserable.

At school, the class the Eva pilots were in was going on as normal. However, there were a couple of students that were anxious for the day to be over. Today was when the Third Child would be released from the medical facility at the NERV base. Despite them looking like they were paying attention, their minds were somewhere else.

Back in the medical facility at NERV, a phone at the administration desk started ringing. The receptionist picked it up and answered. Complying, the individual put the phone on hold. Standing up and peering down the hallway, the two scientists were still talking with each other.

"Dr. Ikari?" the receptionist called down the hallway catching both of their attention. "Commander Ikari is on the line."

"Okay thanks," Yui said and excused herself which Ritsuko nodded and followed.

"Dr. Ikari here…yes…he was discharged not too long ago," the doctor said on the phone.

"…he…he…what?!" Yui exclaimed in a state of shock and feeling happy.

"…wait…did you order him to?…Why?…but…"

'It must be that the Commander ordered Ikari to accept her proposal,' Ritsuko said leaning against an adjacent wall not facing her. Glancing over at her, the scientist didn't look pleased or unpleased. A neutral expression took over her face.

"…no-no…it's fine…yes…thank you. Bye," Yui said handing back the phone to the receptionist. She looked at the counter with ambivalence.

"Everything okay?" the faux blonde asked looking at her. Like Misato, Yui changed her facial expression and gave a fake smile.

"Yeah…things are good. Shinji should be with Major Katsuragi, correct?"

"He should be. I can call her to see if they are still at her office."

"No, that's okay. Thank you Dr. Akagi," Yui said smiling then departed. After watching the scientist walk away, she pondered about where the other two were. Thinking about how Misato would be with the Third Child, Ritsuko had a feeling he wasn't with her. Getting her cell phone out and looking under contacts, she found the number and dialed. Two rings were heard before the line was picked up.

[Hello Dr. Akagi. How are you?] Shinji said as he continued walking.

"Hello Ikari. I am okay. Are you with Misato?"

[I am not.]

"Where is she?" the doctor asked hearing sliding doors open and his continuing footsteps.

[She was in her office when I left.]

"I see. Where are you?"

[I am almost at the entrance of the HQ building.]

"Wasn't Misato supposed to give you a ride?"

[She did state that, yes.]

"Did she change her mind?"

[She was rather hesitant about it, yes.]

"I see," Ritsuko said with a sad smile understanding why the Major was reluctant about being with him. She heard a drop door open up slowly on his end.

[Is there anything else I can do for Dr. Akagi?]

"Yes…about the information regarding Eva pilots. There is a synch test tomorrow. Afterwards, I will have that discussion with you," the doctor said feeling the corners of her mouth curl up a little. The drop door stopped and he walked forward.

[Very well. Do I need to bring anything for it?] he asked causing a smirk to appear on her face.

"It won't be a school lecture."

[Understood. Is there anything else I can do for you?]

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Ritsuko asked hearing the sounds of outside in the Geo-Front.

[I will be fine. Thank you.]

"Are you still in the hospital gown?"

[Yes. Would you rather I change before going home?]

"..." she said sighing out loud. "Up to you."

[Very well.]

"Alright…see you tomorrow Ikari," she said feeling a little sad to end their conversation.

[Until tomorrow, good day Dr. Akagi] he said and ended the call.

'…' she thought bring the cell phone in front of her. Ritsuko thought about what her plan was and the woman emotion that occurred with it. A sad smile appeared on her face from the mental image.

'I must be getting desperate,' she stated in her mind as she walked down a hallway putting her hands in her lab coat pockets.


	99. Conditioned Fear

Chapter 99: Conditioned Fear

"Stand up. Bow. Dismiss," Hikari stated out loud at the end of the school day. After the teacher left the classroom, students started packing their things and leaving. Rana gathered her things a bit more quickly than normal with a small smile on her face.

'Today is the day,' she thought putting everything away in her bag. 'He'll be able to come home.'

"…" the Class Rep said watching her look more upbeat and back to her normal self. Hearing someone walk toward her and turning her, it was Asuka.

"She seems back to her normal self," she stated with a small smile.

"That is because that idiot is finally being able to leave the base," the redhead stated.

"Really?" she asked sounding glad.

"…yeah…" the Second Child stated watching Rana pick up her bag as her friends came over to talk with her. At the same time, she saw the First Child had already gathered her things and placed them in her school bag. Standing up, Ayanami started walking toward the front door. She walked pass the female twin as Rana continued to converse with the classmates that were in front of her. Rei did not make eye contact with the redhead or Class Rep as she exited out of the classroom.

"Was his eye surgery a success?" Hikari asked looking back at her friend.

"For the most part," Asuka stated then remembered what he looked like in the D-econt room. She became confused when she visited his hospital room after that day and saw him relatively normal. Despite saying to others that he had recovered, she couldn't get the tattered and torn image out of her head. It made her shiver to thinking about how he got those scars.

"His eyes are back to normal," the redhead stated looking back at her friend.

'Though the rest of him is pretty screwed up,' she stated in her head.

"That's great," Hikari said with a smile and looked back at Rana who was smiling and laughing a little.

'I can finally thank him when he comes back to tomorrow,' she thought feeling at ease.

"Hey Toji," Kensuke asked as they left the classroom at the other door. "Today is the day right?"

"Yeah," the Fourth Child said with a small smile. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"Why not throw him a welcoming back party or something?"

"…" Toji said thinking about it. The gesture would be nice; however, he felt apprehensive about staying in the same room as the Third Child for too long. Remembering what he saw in the D-econt room and what he felt visiting him once, it made him almost not able to sleep.

"As much as I would like to, I think that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Really? How come?"

"Shin-man had probably staff visiting him every single day. I'd give him space first and offer him a drink or something."

"Hmm…I can see that. Maybe if I offer to buy him a lunch, he'll let me know what happened during the last Angel battle from his side. I bet he's got juicy details," Kensuke said with enthusiasm.

'You…don't want to know,' the jock thought walking with his friend. A cold shiver went down his spine from thinking about the video he saw of what happened during that Angel battle.

'He'll be released today,' Rei thought walking down the stairs to the ground level of the school. Noticing that she was the first one to leave, she didn't stop or wait for the others. Surprisingly, she felt a want to be the first one to greet him.

'The Major would be the first to greet him. She will probably be the one driving him to the apartment,' she thought immediately shaking her head. Passing the school gate, she continued on her way to the apartment. While doing so, she pondered on what to discuss with him. The aspect of talking alone with him without the overseeing eye of NERV sounded pleasing.

"…" Ayanami said feeling the corners of her mouth turn up a little. Looking forward to it, she was lost in thought of the different subjects and topics to discuss with him. Remembering how he comforted her after Gendo's silent rejection, goosebumps went up her arms. A warming sensation and anticipation came when thinking about being close to him again. Shaking her head a little, those thoughts would repeat again and again.

Reaching the apartment complex, Ayanami entered into the lobby area. A couple of people were occupying the lounge chairs and couches. Moving toward the elevators, she pressed the call button for one. The doors eventually opened up with a ding and she entered. Pressing the level for her apartment, the doors closed and the lift began to ascend. Feeling the anticipation growing, she remained still and stared blankly in front of her. When the elevator slowed down to a stop and opened, she walked out.

"…" Rei said seeing her apartment then looked at the one next to it where the twins occupied and lived. Turning her focus back to the door of Misato's place, she walked toward it. Stopping in front of it and getting out her card, she stopped from putting it in the slot reader. Blinking, she turned her head left to the neighboring apartment's door again.

"…" she said feeling the urge to go knock on the door.

Stating to herself that he couldn't be in due from the Major's car not in the parking lot, the feeling never went away. Deciding if she did not get an answer upon knocking, it would mean that her previous thought of him not being home would be correct. Turning and walking toward the Third Child's apartment, she stopped at the door. Seeing the doorbell, she lifted her hand and pressed it. Hearing an electronic sounding bell, no response came. No sounds of footsteps or of the floor creaking were heard. Almost concluding that there was no one home in the apartment, she heard a faint slow click in front of her.

"…" the First Child said seeing the door slide open slowly. Standing on the other side in his home attire was the Third Child. Opening the door fully, he bowed a little toward her.

"Afternoon Miss Ayanami. How are you?" he said straightening up and blinking.

"…?" she said blinking a couple of times before responding. "Afternoon Ikari…I am…more than adequate. How are you?"

"I feel fine for the most part. Is there something I can do for you Miss Ayanami?"

"When did you get home? I thought the Major would be taking you home."

"Not too long ago. That was the plan initially," Shinji said with a blink. "However, Miss Misato was rather buried with workload. I went home by myself."

"I see," Rei said with a blink.

"If you have more to ask, would you like to come in Miss Ayanami?"

"…yes…" Rei said with a slow nod. Seeing him step aside and gesture inside, she walked into the apartment. Placing her shoes and bag at the entrance, she couldn't sense his presence despite him being nearby and closing the door.

"Would you care for some tea Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I will go prepare some," he said nodding and walking down the hallway. Reaching the living room and walking toward the kitchen, the apartment was quiet and still. It didn't sound as if there was another person in the place. Entering the kitchen area, Shinji went to the kettle pot on the stove. Moving toward the kitchen sink, he began to fill it with water.

"Where do you keep the tea Ikari?" Ayanami asked standing nearby.

"…" he said blinking and turning his head toward her. Her expression was neutral as she stood with her arms at her side. Turning back to the kettle and turning off the faucet, he placed it on the burner.

"Tea is in the right most cabinet above the counter," he said turning the stove on. Hearing her go to the cabinet and opening it, she looked and grabbed one can. However instead of closing the cabinet, she held onto the can while seemed to be staring at something.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"What tea is this?" she asked grabbing another can and looking at it. It looked new.

"I did not know if Rana used the rest of the tea when I have been absent. I saw that one was on sale on my way home."

"How did you get home?" Rei asked placing both cans on the counter and closing the cabinet doors.

"By foot and transportation services," he said seeing her bringing both tea canisters and standing next to him.

"I see," she said blinking and placing both cans back on the counter.

"Would you care to try the new one Miss Ayanami?"

"…" the First Child said with a small nod then looked at him. "Would you…like to try it as well?"

"Yes," he said with a small nod then slowly moved his eyes to look at her.

"…" Ayanami said feeling the impulses coming. From the smallest gesture of touch to pressing herself in an embrace came in waves. Blinking and continuing to look at him, she saw that he hadn't blinked as he stared back. Moving her eyes to look at the canisters, her right hand grabbed her skirt in a little firm grip.

"Ikari?" she asked noticing steam starting to exit out of the tea kettle.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he said turning his eyes to a wash cloth and grabbing it.

"…may…may I hold…" she asked as the front door opened suddenly.

"I'm home!" Rana's voice sounded throughout the apartment. The tea kettle started to whistle a little and the Third Child turned off the burner.

"Hold what Miss Ayanami?" he asked seeing her look a tad irritated then shook her head.

"Never mind. I will ask about it later."

"Very well. Would you like to address Miss Rana or take care of the tea?"

"I will prepare the rest of the tea Ikari," she stated with a neutral face.

"Thank you Miss Ayanami. Excuse me," he said with a small nod to her before turning around. As he headed out of the kitchen, Rei opened up the new tea canister. Almost intrigued by the different smell, thinking about who entered made her narrow her eyes. Shaking her head, she started adding the tea bags into the kettle.

When Rana was taking off her shoes, she started to smell tea in the air. It made her blink in a pleasant surprise as she hurried down the hallway. Rounding the corner, she didn't see anyone in the living room. Figuring that the person of interest was in the kitchen, she headed toward it with anticipation. Once around it, she looked in and opened her mouth.

"…!?" she said recoiling from seeing the First Child standing in front of the stove with tea canisters on the counter.

'…how did she get in?' the female twin thought a bit confused from who she thought was there wasn't. About to open her mouth to speak, there were footsteps coming from the opposite side of the apartment. Turning around, it was the male pilot carrying two spare chairs.

"Greetings Miss Rana," he said getting to the table. Placing the seats down, he bowed a little to her.

"Welcome home."

"Hi Shinji!" she said smiling despite still wondering how she didn't hear him or sense him. "Thanks. When did you get home?"

"Not too long ago," he stated setting up the spare chairs around the dining table. The Third Child heard her move next to him and leaned near his ear.

"When did Ayanami get in?"

"A couple of minutes ago," he said stoically.

"She wanted to make you tea?"

"I invited her in and offered her tea," he said turning toward her.

"Courteous as ever," the female twin said smiling then leaned her head against his. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Miss Rana."

Hearing movement in the kitchen, Rana broke away and stood up straight. Both turned toward the opening and saw Rei walk out with a tray of tea. All sat down at the table and had a cup of tea in calm silence. After sometime, Rei's cell phone rang.

"Pilot Ayanami speaking."

[Hey Rei. Are you on your way home?] Misato asked on the line.

"…" she said seeing both Rana and Shinji looking at her stoically. "Relatively speaking, yes."

[Oh, okay. Just wanted to know where you were since you are usually the first one home. I have something to discuss with both you and Asuka when you get home.]

"I see. I will return then."

[Oh? Are you currently doing something?]

"No."

[…are you okay? It is awfully quiet where you are.]

"I am fine. The place I am in is indoors."

[Gotcha. Alright. If you can come back home as soon as you can, that be great.]

"Very well. I will start heading home now."

[Sounds good. See you soon Rei.]

"See you soon Major," the First Child said ending the call.

"Shall we go with you Ayanami?" Rana asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"If you would like to. The Major only stated for me to return," she stated standing up followed by both twins standing up at the same time.

"Please lead the way Miss Ayanami. We will follow you," Shinji said blinking.

"…" Rei said nodding her head. Leaving the apartment, the three went over to the neighboring door to the left. Once in front of the door, Ayanami opened the door to hear both Asuka and Misato talking.

"Rei, is that you?" Misato asked startled from hearing the front door opening.

"Yes Major," she stated from the entrance hallway. Footsteps were heard and she came around the corner still in her school uniform.

"That was fast. Where were you?"

"I was next door," the First Child stated blinking.

"Just standing outside hoping to get into that idiot's place Wondergirl?" Asuka stated from the couch watching TV.

"…" Ayanami said narrowing her eyes, but did not turn toward the redhead.

"I let her in Miss Souryu," Shinji stated walking out of the entrance hallway. Flinching a little, the Second Child slowly turned her head to look at him. Rana was standing next to him as well as Rei.

"Shinji? I didn't think you'd be home so quick," the Major stated surprised.

"Transportation services were hitting green lights it seems," he stated with a small bow.

"Guess so," Misato said then continued. "Since you are here, I can just state what I was going to tell the girls. I just wanted to invite you over and have you stay with us for a bit to relax."

"…" he said tilting his head a little. Rana held a neutral expression as well as Rei.

"Is there a particular reason you want me to stay and relax here instead of in my apartment Miss Misato?"

"Well," she said not giving into the hesitation and apprehension that she did earlier in the day. "I want you to feel welcomed back and just hang out with us for the afternoon. It must have been a bore being stuck in that hospital room for as long as you did."

'…_**A…L…L…L…I…E…S…'**_ it whispered to him repetitively. '_**…D…O…E…S…N…'…T…T…H…I…S…R…E…M…I…N…D…Y…O…U…O…F…tHeTeApArTy?'**_

"…" Shinji said turning his head back up straight when several flashbacks played through his vision. Slowly blinking, they went away though he felt his body flare with goosebumps. A few scars started to feel itchy and burn.

"If I am ordered to Miss Misato, I will comply."

"Eh?" she said with a look of puzzlement. "Why only if ordered?"

"I do not believe my presence and sight is favored based on what events took place last week," he said stoically. Despite feeling nothing from the flashbacks, his body was reacting and was forcing himself to control and not give into it.

"…" everyone said as they recalled the parts that stuck out the most involving him. Both Misato and Asuka felt slight goosebumps on their arms. The Major's nightmare came to mind while the Second Child remembered the bloody tattered and torn body with reaper eyes. Shaking her head, the lavender woman pushed her trepidation aside more.

"You aren't an eye sore Shinji," she said then recoiled a little seeing only his dark magenta eyes move to look at her. He was staring at her hard and hadn't blinked yet.

"More like a monster," the redhead said under her breath from seeing his actions. Blinking, she saw his eyes slowly move and looked at her directly.

"Is that so Miss Souryu?" he stated which caused the others to look back and forth between the two.

"I don't know what you are talking about idiot," she said turning back around and changed the channel. "You still act like a creep Third."

"I see," the Third Child stated with a small nod. He didn't see the Second Child pull her knees in and hold them to her chest. Everyone didn't hear the low deep chuckles in the male pilot's mind. Feeling the atmosphere becoming tense and awkward, Misato decided to make a decision regardless if he wanted to or not.

"Okay Shinji. I order you to stay here for this afternoon and relax with us. Alright?"

"…" he said moving his eyes to look at the Major staring back a little tense. Blinking, he bowed a little slowly.

"Very well Miss Misato."

"…" Misato said with a forced sigh as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey Rana. Come sit next to me," Asuka said not moving or looking back.

"…?" the female twin said blinking then looked at the Third Child. He was surveying his surroundings and did not look at her. Blinking and shaking her head internally, she walked over to the sofa. Sitting down near the redhead, she noticed that the female pilot looked tense despite the neutral expression on her face.

"Would you like to sit down Ikari?" Rei asked in quiet voice turning to him.

"…" Shinji said finishing his surveying of the apartment. Looking back at the First Child, he nodded his head a little. Both walked to the dining table and sat down. Misato came back out with a beer and looked at the scene in the living room. None of the teens were talking to each other as a silence blanketed the room. Only the TV was making noise. As time slowly stretched on, the awkwardness started to increase.

'…_**ThEy…WoN't…LeAvE…'**_ it said with a quiet hissing.

'_**tHeY…wIlL…nEvEr…LeAvE…'**_the dark clone stated with the sound of multiple bones snapping followed by sharp intake of air. It let it out with a stammering exhale that didn't sound in agony.

'…' the male pilot said looking at the table feeling the dark clone slithering in his mind. A soft high pitch sound filled his ears and sustained. It sounded similar to a broadcast alarm test on a TV set.

"Miss Misato?" he asked looking up to see the Major in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" she asked taking a sip of her beer.

"May I clean your apartment?"

"…" the Major said blinking and slowly took the beer can away from her mouth. About to ask why, she stopped herself. Steeling herself and thinking more confidently about what she wanted to do, she put a hand on her hip.

"Shinji, just relax. You don't need to clean. Matter of fact, I don't want you to clean or do anything. The place is fine as is."

"…" the Third Child said blinking slowly while continuing to stare at the Major. Thinking that he was going to do a staring match with her, she blinked to see him look back at the table.

"I see."

"…" Misato said feeling her forearms itch from the increase in tension and oddness in the room. Looking at the other two, Asuka was whispering to the female twin as both were watching the TV. From time to time, Rana would glance at the redhead or at the two sitting at the dining table. Rei remained quiet in her seat staring at the table as well.

'_**THEY-WON'T# $%# $LEAVE!'**_

'_**THEY-WILL# $^% #$NEVER...NEVER!' **_the evil voice growled as more sounds of bones snapping followed by shouts of joyous sensations. A chorus of small children started singing a demented lullaby. Different flashbacks came in which the male pilot did not recognize who they belong to. A thought occurred that it might have been one of the previous fragmentations' past memories. The sensations of agony, worthlessness, and suicide avalanched his mind.

"…" the Third Child said with a slow blink keeping his face blank.

"…" Ayanami said not sure what to say or do given the audience around her.

Knowing that if alone with him she would engage in small talk with him, she didn't want to cause comments to arise. Knowing that Asuka would see it as competition, she would undoubtedly comment. The Major would see it as gossip material. However, there was a more weighted reason for her to stay silent. Over the course of his assimilation and recovery, the First Child's view of her roommates slowly changed. More emotional thoughts came to her of disagreement, anger, and not wanting to be near them came. Sometimes they were so strong, she had to get up and leave the room to get space away from them. Her current predicament was wanting to be more away from them while at the same time not wanting to be alone.

'…' she had a thought come to her while glancing at the male pilot. 'Would Ikari object if I asked him?'

'_**THEYWON'TLEAVE! THEYWILLNEVERLEAVE! THEYWON'TLEAVE! #$ #THEY!# $%#$WILL #$^ #%$NNNNEEEEEVVVVEEEERRRRRRLLLLLEEEEAAAAVVVVEEEE! !&*& #$%$'**_ it shouted as a wall of carnage and distorted chorusing children blared into the Third Child's ears and mind. Mental strain was starting to take hold as his right eye began to twitch a little. More flashbacks were occurring in chaotic order. Some were of the sisters while others were of a younger self in what seemed to be a hospital of some sorts. Looking up slowly and blinking, the room was filled with numerous female individuals that he remembered. Though not reacting from the sight of them, it made him feel a warming sensation spread throughout his body. Remembering their reaction during this sensation, he acted.

"Shinji?" Misato said seeing him pale and slowly stand up. "Are you alright?"

"My apologies Miss Misato. I must leave," he said with a bow. Rana immediately looked at him feeling a familiar sensation and aura festering from him. It caused her to shake her head slightly from recognizing it.

"Ikari?" Rei said turning toward him, but remained seated. An evil and vile presence was growing from him making her stay where she was. At the same time, she wanted to fight it and go aid him in some way.

"Hold it Third," Asuka said getting off the couch. Turning toward him with hands on her hips, she utilized the opportunity that opened up.

"You think you can just leave after all that we done for you? We had to lie to everyone stating that you were still alive. And once you come out, not a word of thanks or appreciation? I had to personally cover for you so that people at school wouldn't know that you weren't some goop in an Angel," she said sticking out her chest and raising her chin at him.

'_**You are nothing more than a dog!**_' the evil voice stated mimicking a voice from the past. One of the faceless female individuals was talking to him with a sickening grin.

'_**YoUaReJuStLiKeThErEsToFtHeScUmThAtIsOuTtHeRe!**_' another mimicked voice chimed in sounding a little older. Another faceless female individual spoke in the room.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking with his eyes to where the voices were speaking from.

'_**STUPIDBOY!'**_

'_**MANSERVANT!'**_

'_**BOYTOY!'**_

'_** #$ $%*$%^#$%…t…h…e…y…w…i…l…l…n…e…v…e…r…l…e…a…v…e…y…o…u…a…l…o…n…e…! %& %%^$'**_ the dark clone whispered in both of his ears.

'_**kIlL tHeM,'**_ it spoke louder.

'_**KiLl ThEm,' **_it spoke even louder.

'_**KILL THEM…BUTCHER THEM-SLAUGHTER THEM!STRANGLETHEM!EATTHEM!GORETHEM! ##K$ #$%#$I #%#$L #$L(&%...KILLTHEM!' **_the evil voice screamed at him as his body started to warm all over.

"…" Shinji said with a stoic face and gave another slow small bow. "I see. My apologies for causing stress upon you all. I appreciate your actions towards not causing concern for others who are outside of our positions of NERV. Please allow me to excuse myself from your sight."

"…!?" Rana and Rei said with their eyes widening. Asuka blinked and parted her mouth from not expecting him to be apologetic. They saw him stand straight and slowly turn around. Heading towards the entrance hallway, Misato put her beer can down and quickly walked toward him.

"W-wait Shinji!?" she said grabbing hold of his wrist and stopping him in mid stride. "Let's talk about this later. I need you to stay here for the time being."

"…" he said not turning around as he felt the warmth continuing to spread. It was starting to reach towards his eyes.

"Please let go of me Miss Misato."

"Unless you say you will stay here, I won't let go."

"Please let go of me Miss Misato," he said in the same stoic tone.

"Let go of him," Rana stated loud enough for everyone to hear. She was giving the adult woman a scowl while clenching her hands into fists.

"I am giving you an order to stay in this apartment until I say so otherwise. Do you two understand?" Misato stated firmer though could feel something eerie and morbid festering from him.

"…" Shinji said as he turns his neck to the left as far as he could go. A loud sickening scrunched pop emitted from his neck. Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, he could feel her pulse increase.

"Please let go of me Miss Misato," the Third Child said again in the same tone of voice. Asuka felt goosebumps on her arms from feeling the sensation from before again.

"…" Rei said feeling unable to move from her spot as she felt frozen and helpless from the malice emitting from him.

"…" the Major said steeling herself. She moved her face closer to his.

"No."/ '_**No**_.'

As if a flood gate was opened, Misato saw his eyes went pitch black without blinking. Two haunting red orbs appeared in the center as blood started flowing out of the corner of his eyes. Two crimson irises suddenly formed and bore at her. The aura that was growing from him now was overwhelming of vileness and evil. However, it was what came out of his mouth that made everyone's blood run cold.

"_**Please…let…go…of…my…hand…madam,**_" he said slowly and evenly.

"…!?" Misato said ripped with trepidation. Unable to blink or move, she felt the tendons and veins tensing on his wrist. Slowly looking down, his hand was in a murderously tight fist as blood was slowly seeping out from it. Feeling her heartbeat and pulse increase greatly, she slowly and carefully let go of his wrist. Not taking her sights off of him, she slowly backs away. The others stared at him with different levels of fear.

"…_**e…x…c…u…s…e…m…e…"**_ he whispered then slowly turned his head back toward the entrance hallway. His neck cracked and popped a couple of times as blood dripped down his chin. Watching him move into the entrance hallway, his footsteps were more than quiet. Once he passed the wall and was out of sight, there were no sounds of creaks from the floor. Waiting to hear the door open, nothing came. Waiting for a little bit, there still was no sound from the entrance.

"…" Rana said with a downcast head. Feeling more than upset and wanting to spew out venom and hate towards the Major, she bit her tongue. Keeping her mouth close, she walked toward the entrance hallway.

"Wait Rana, where are you going?" Misato asked still in a state of fright.

"…" she said not responding and entering the entrance hallway. The others heard her footsteps as she walked closer to the front door. Only Misato moved quickly to the hallway while Rei and Asuka stayed where they were. Entering the hallway, the Major saw that only Rana was there putting her shoes on.

'…how…how can he be that quiet?' she thought startled and more scared at how he left the apartment without a sound. Shaking her head and focusing on who was there currently, the female twin had already opened the door. About to rush to her, Misato stopped herself from seeing the look on the twin's face.

"…" the Major said watching the twin exit and close the door softly. Pressing her lips together and feeling a mixture of emotions, she walked back into the living room. Ignoring what the two female pilots were doing, she went back into the kitchen.

"…" Asuka said with a small frown and looking at the floor. Turning around, she sat back on the couch and proceeded with changing channels on the TV.

"…" Ayanami said still sitting at the dining table. She wondered what caused him to act that way. Wondering if she was a cause, she didn't seem to be. It seemed to occur when the Major ordered him to stay and when the Second Child told her complaints of him. Wanting to confirm her thoughts, she was anxious at the same time about finding out. The First Child shook her head a little and decided to ask him another time.

Once Rana got to her apartment door, she found the door unlocked. Taking a deep breath in and out, she opened it and entered. Only feeling a faint presence of the aura from earlier, she took off her shoes. Walking quietly down the entrance hallway, she peered around the corner. He was sitting on the couch facing away from her. She felt the morbid presence.

"Shinji?" she asked quietly walking slowly to him.

"_**Yes Miss Rana?**_" he responded stoically with a distorted and vicious tone.

"…may I…sit next to you?" the female twin asked standing behind him. Feeling goosebumps on her arms, the atmosphere felt uncomfortable. Instead of rotating his head backwards, he slowly turned a bit to look at her. The black-red eyes were still present with the blood tears dried on his face.

"…" he said blinking slowly. "_**If you wish to.**_"

"…" Rana said giving a small smile. "I'll go get stuff to clean your face."

"_**Very well**_."

Retrieving a damp washcloth and going back to the couch, the female twin sat a person's space away from him. Handing him the small towel, he took the semi-wet cloth and started wiping his face. Seeing that he had his eyes closed, she was startled when he opened them again.

"…!?" Rana said seeing the dark magenta irises. His aura suddenly changed from being intensely eerie and vile into just being murky. Scooting closer to him, most of the blood was off his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Partially," he said blinking and turning toward her. "Thank you for the wet cloth."

"…" the female twin said nodding her head. "I felt…something dark. Almost like after thoughts of different places and time periods."

"Were they of your own Miss Rana?"

"…" Rana said thinking hard about it. "I don't know. All I know is that the places shown are none that I remember. I don't recognize any of them especially at a young age…are they yours?"

"…" he said blinking and thinking about it. "…I do not know…"

"Are they his?"

"I do not know…he has not stated if they are or not," Shinji said standing up. "I will take a shower to clean up then go to bed early. My apologies for causing you concern Miss Rana."

"It's alright Shinji. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. Though we are separated by physical bodies, together we are a whole. You remember that, right?"

"I do Miss Rana," he said turning to her with a small nod. "I will try to not worry you."

"Good!" the female twin said with a smile. Watching him go into the bathroom, she went into her room to change out of her school uniform and into her pjs.


	100. The Return to a New Beginning

Chapter 100: The Return to a New Beginning

Inside NERV HQ, Gendo and Kozo were in the conference room waiting for the other members to arrive. A meeting was called on by SELEE for discussing the recent developments over the past two weeks or so at the Neo-Tokyo branch. After a short wait, the committee members of SELEE started appearing with their holographic images. When the head person appeared at the other end of the table, he cleared his throat.

[Let us begin] the member with the eye visor stated. [We shall start this with the recent events that have been occurring at NERV's Neo-Tokyo branch. Commander Ikari.]

"Yes?" Gendo stated sitting in his usual position at the other end of the conference table.

[Other than the reports that were written detailing what occurred during since the recent Angel attack, we want to hear about what transpired from your account.]

"Very well."

[What happened to both Unit-01 and Unit-03?]

"Unit-03 was overtaken by a microscopic Angel and infected. During battle, the new dummy system was used on Unit-01 with the pilot," he said neutrally.

[Why was this dummy plug system used when the pilot was still active and conscious in the unit?] one committee member asked.

"The Third Child volunteered to let the system take over and overseer it while it was activated."

[Is that so Commander Ikari?] a different committee member stated. A holographic screen materialized in the middle of the conference table and stood perpendicular to the table. It showed still images of Unit-01 rushing Eva-03. As the pictures changed, the purple unit began removing its entry plug. Showing it being shoved into the blue war machine, the next image was Unit-01 smashing the entry plug into the other's chest with a side kick.

[Why did Unit-01 decide to do this? This clearly shows the dummy system running a mock.]

"That was an unforeseen event in using the dummy system. The pilot did survive that accident."

[Survived!? Preposterous!]

[That pilot would be crippled from that!]

[Unless proven otherwise Commander Ikari, we find it hard to believe that the Third Child survived that incident] the leader stated with a grim tone.

"…" Gendo said moving his arms. Resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his hands in front of his mouth, he smirked.

"Sub-Commander Kozo, show them the status of the Third Child," he stated with his cold tone. The older man nodded and clicked a button on the remote he had in his hand. A few photos were taken showing the male pilot in one of the hospital rooms. The room became silent as they stared hard at the images.

"These were taken a few days ago, more than a week after the Angel battle," the Sub-Commander stated from standing next to the wall behind Gendo.

[Impossible.]

[That can't be possible. No one could survive that incident.]

[These must be fabricated!]

[Silence] the head of the committee members stated. When the rest of the SELEE individuals calmed down, the leader continued.

[Is the report of what the Third Child is accurate?]

"Yes," the Commander stated without moving.

[How was the pilot not affected by the Angel that infected Unit-03?] another member asked.

"Dr. Akagi and her staff have done several tests to verify the results were the same and negative."

[Is the Third Child still capable of piloting?]

"The pilot will be tested tomorrow to see if he is useful."

"…" Kozo said grimacing a little from the verbiage used regarding the male pilot. Keeping his mouth closed, the meeting continued.

[How was the microscopic Angel destroyed?]

"It was eliminated during a full system flush of Unit-03."

[A full system flush will not kill off the Angel so easily.]

"A current was run through the holding tank. 10 amps is probable death for humans. We ran 20 amps in the holding tank and checked for activity. The Angel's cells ceased movement and any activity."

[…] the members of the committee stated mumbling to each other. Though both commanders could sense that the people here of SELEE didn't believe them, they had no other information to refute. Also given that their number of spies in NERV was severely curtailed by the Third Child in the past, they were rather hesitant about sending more.

[Very well] the leader stated clearing his throat. [Let us move to the development of the Eva series.]

[Our production of Eva-04 has already begun] a member stated with an Indian accent. [It shall be ready in one years time.]

[Commander Ikari] the member with the eye visor stated. [A pilot for that Unit has already been chosen. The individual will be stationed at your branch for the time being for training and as a backup pilot.]

"Very well," Gendo stated then pushed up his shades a little. "If my branch is to become the safe haven for Eva units and training ground for all future pilots, more resources will be needed regarding all assets."

[You are given more than your allocated share Commander Ikari] one committee member stated

[There are other branches that require those resources] another added in.

"If that is so, what results have you been able to produce?" the Commander stated not moving from his seated spot.

[Why you-]

[Silence!] the leader stated quieting the room instantly. [If you request more resources, go through the normal channels like the other heads of NERV branches.]

"Very well," Gendo said.

[If there is nothing more to add, this meeting is adjourn]

One by one, the SELEE committee members logged off and their holographic images went away. In darkness for a couple of seconds, the room's lights turned on. The Commander was still sitting in his spot with his hands interlaced in front of his mouth. Another smirk came on his face.

"SELEE already having a pilot lined up for a Unit that isn't built yet seems suspicious," Kozo stated stepping away from the wall and walking toward the conference table.

"Most likely a spy," Gendo stated standing up and turning to the Sub-Commander.

"You think so?"

"Those old fools are desperate. They are making decisions without current information or sight of what is happening here."

"So I gathered," the older man said blinking. "So you have given the Third Child the order?"

"Yes," Gendo stated starting to walk out of the conference room with the Sub-Commander following.

"What was the boy's reaction?"

"Neutral though compliant."

"And Dr. Ikari?"

"…" Gendo said as both exited the room. The doors slowly close and shut with the metallic click. Both two men walked down the hallway continuing to talk and discuss.

Later on during the night, Rei was not able to fall asleep. With the events that happened earlier, her mind was going in a constant loop of thoughts. Her questions of what action she should have took to what she should have done differently swam in her head. Feeling a headache and irritated from not being able to get rid of them, she decided that she needed to know the answers. Getting up and out of bed, she put on a night gown over her underwear. Leaving her room, she quietly moved toward the front door. Grabbing her keycard, she slowly and quietly opened and closed the entrance door.

"..." she said looking down toward the neighboring apartment. Heading towards it, anticipation and wonder filled her head the closer she got. Reaching the door, she was about to hit the doorbell when she stopped herself.

'That will disturb them,' she thought then knocked on the door quietly. Knowing that it was too quiet, she knocked again.

"Ikari?" Ayanami called quietly. Thinking that she would get a better response from contacting him via cellphone, the door unlocked softly. Opening a little, the Third Child was standing behind it. She could see his dark magenta eyes pierce through the darkness from inside the apartment.

"Evening Miss Ayanami. Is there something the matter?" he asked quietly with his face covered in shadows.

"Evening Ikari," Rei said feeling a little pleased that he answered her. "I am having difficulty falling asleep. Could…you help me sort out my questions and thoughts?"

"…" Shinji stated hearing a bloody rip in mind. Distant maniacal laughter and deep groaning cries were heard in the background. Blinking, he stepped aside and opened the door.

"If I can be of some help, please come in," he stated seeing her nod and entered the apartment. Hearing him close the door, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in the hallway. Feeling him walk around her, she reached out grabbed the lower part of his shirt.

"My eyes haven't adjusted yet…could you guide me inside?"

"Very well," he said and started leading her into the main area of the apartment. Eventually getting into the living room, there was more illumination to see around. Letting go of him, he stopped and turned around.

"Were you in your room Ikari?" she asked quietly.

"No. I was on the couch," he said quietly back. "I was having trouble sleeping as well."

"I see," Rei said then thought of something. "Did what happen at NERV change your view of the staff and your perspective?"

"In a way," he said blinking and thinking about it. "It changes some, but the rest remains the same."

"Does it make you trust the staff less?" she asked feeling anxious.

"Depending on their actions and what they have done...yes and no."

"…" she said feeling insecure. "Are…are you wary of me?"

"No," he said with a blink and saw her body language relaxing. "Are you cold Miss Ayanami?"

"I…I will be fine," she said though had a small smile hidden in the darkness.

"Very well," the Third Child stated. "If you wish to stay Miss Ayanami, you are welcomed to."

"…" she said nodding her head at the offer. "Thank you Ikari."

"You can use my room to sleep in while I will occupy the sofa.

"…Ikari?" she asked taking a step closer to him and looking directly at him. "Could…I be on the couch with you."

"Is there still something still troubling you Miss Ayanami?"

"…yes…"

"Very well," he said as both walked to the sofa and sat down. "What seems to be causing you restlessness?"

"…" Ayanami said feeling more at ease from being closer to him. Scooting over to be sitting next to him, it made her feel better. Only the Third Child's ears picked up distant sounds in the apartment.

"I feel strange after when the Commander replaced me with Dr. Ikari," she whispered feeling calmer.

"In what way?"

"When I saw the Commander before, I would feel better if I spoke to him and was near him…now," the First Child stated slowly leaning her head onto his right shoulder. "I feel these sensations and impulses much stronger than before…direct towards you."

"In what way are these impulses trying to get you to do?" he asked stoically.

"…they want me to…be near you…more…and to…hold you," she whispered feeling redness on her cheeks and drowsiness. "I have...noticed that being in...physical contact with you…gives me...sense of...ease and…happiness…I believe."

"These sensations and urges become stronger when there is distance between you and I?"

"…it…feels…that…way," Rei said starting to feel anxiety and the barrage of thoughts and questions go down. Tiredness started to take control as being next to him and leaning on his shoulder was relaxing and soothing. Her eyes started to become heavier and heavier.

"Miss Ayanami?" he asked softly not looking at her.

"…zzz…zzz…" she said as sleep took over quickly.

"…" the Third Child stated feeling his right eye twitch a little. Hearing soft quiet footsteps to his left, he turned his head in that direction. Rana was at the armrest hugging a pillow in front of her while her eyes shined a bit. Both stared at each other for a bit before they blinked at the same time.

"…" Rana said staring hard at him.

"…" Shinji said staring at her from the corner of his eyes. Before he opened his mouth she silently and quickly got next to him. Putting a finger perpendicular to his lips, she leaned in.

"Why is she here?"

"Miss Ayanami had trouble sleeping and asked for assistance."

"Use you as a body pillow?"

"Seems to be."

"May I?" Rana asked placing her head down on his lap. She saw his eyes getting a bright haunting glow and immediately sat back up. The eye illumination went back to normal. Sitting next to him and putting her head on his shoulder, his eyes did not change illumination.

"Better?" she asked hugging his free arm.

"…" he said feeling both eyes starting to twitch while the dark clone was laughing and screaming at the same time excitedly. Multiple stabbing sounds were heard as if a hailstorm of knifes were falling on the ground. Not looking at her, he slowly blinked.

"It is…acceptable," he said evenly. Feeling her get more comfortable with hugging his arm, Rei started adjusting herself a little and seemed to be pressing against him. Throughout the night, the dark clone challenged him to stay awake. If he fell asleep, he will have both of them for midnight entertainment.

By next morning, Rei and Rana were slowly waking up. Blinking and rubbing their eyes, they noticed that there was someone missing next to them. Looking at each other, they started to smell something. Sitting up and looking towards the kitchen area, he was there preparing something. Also from the looks of it, he was already dressed in his school attire. Seeing him turn around and come out to the living room, they noticed four bento boxes in his hands. Setting them on the table, he was wearing an apron.

"Good morning madams," he said bowing a little. "How was your sleep?"

"…" both females said blinking. Looking closer at him, there were noticeable dark circles under his eyes. It pronounced the haunting glow of his dark magenta eyes more.

"It was well Ikari," Rei stated standing up followed by Rana who just smiled and nodded toward him.

"That is good to hear. I have prepared lunches if you care to take one," he said with a lethargic blink. "There is plenty of time before departing for school. Excuse me as I will go clean in the kitchen."

"…" both said watching him turn around and go back into the kitchen area and begin cleaning.

"I will go back to the Major's apartment and get ready," Ayanami stated and started heading toward the entrance hallway.

Stopping at the dining table and looking at the bento boxes, there were sticky notes on them. Each had a label of what was inside. One of them did not have any meat in it which the First Child picked up. Looking at the one that had more meats in it, she picked up that one for Asuka. Looking back at the kitchen, she blinked and headed toward the hallway. While walking back to her apartment, she assessed herself. The First Child did feel better from coming over last night.

Walking into the kitchen area, Rana watched the Third Child. He was placing kitchen utensils and cookware on a laid out towel to air dry. Wiping his hands, two familiar arms wrapped around his mid torso. Hugging him from behind, the female twin leaned her head against his on the left side.

"Thank you for making lunch," Rana said smiling.

"You are welcome," he said stoically. "I have prepared breakfast as well if you are hungry."

"Thank you," she said retracting her arms from him.

The female twin stated that she will get ready quickly. Putting other things away, he could feel the dark clone only grinning at him. It did not say anything to him as the Third Child continued cleaning things up and got out the prepared items for breakfast. Placing them on the table, he sat and waited.

By the time Rei got back to her apartment, Asuka was the only one in the apartment and still asleep. Placing both bento boxes on the dining table, the First Child retrieved her school uniform and took a shower. By the time she finished and exited, the Second Child was up and moving around. When heading back to her room, the bathroom door closed again and the water was turned on again.

Back in the other apartment, both ate the light breakfast that was prepared. While Shinji put the remaining food away, Rana went back into her room to grab things. Coming back out, she found the Third Child standing in front of the dining table. He seemed to be facing the wall while not staring at anything in particular. Moving only his eyes to look at her, she blinked.

"I'm ready!" she said smiling in which he nodded to her.

"I have already placed our lunches in our school bags," he said. Nodding, both walk to the entrance hallway then toward the front door. About to stop and kneel down to put on his shoes, he is embraced from behind again.

"Something the matter Miss Rana?" he asked feeling her press herself into his back.

"You know…it makes me happy to hold you and be next to you too," she said softly. "There are times that…I want more."

"…" the Third Child said blinking and thinking about what she stated. "Are you joking Miss Rana?"

"…" the female twin whispered into his ear with redness on her cheeks. Letting go of him and going to get her shoes on, she didn't look at what facial expression he had. She felt a little embarrassed from telling him what she felt at certain times. Getting her shoes on and picking up her bag, she stood up to see him kneeling down and putting his shoes on. Deciding to go ring the other pilots' apartment doorbell first, she opened the front door and started heading toward the neighboring apartment.

"…" Shinji said done tying his shoes and kicking them a little.

Making sure he had everything, he left the apartment and locked it. Facing the apartment door and turning to his right, the female twin had pressed the doorbell of Misato's apartment. Walking toward her, what she stated prior to leaving repeated in his head. Feeling nothing from it, his body flared with goosebumps. Oddly, no flashbacks came from it. Despite the dark clone hissing and cackling quietly, it was making sounds of slithering. It did not state anything regarding what the female twin stated. Reaching to where she was standing, both waited. Eventually, the front door opened with Ayanami behind it.

"Morning again Miss Ayanami," the male pilot stated with a stoic expression.

"…morning again Ikari…Rana," she stated after exiting and closing the door behind her.

"Morning Ayanami. Is Asuka still sleeping?" Rana asked with a neutral face.

"She is almost ready when I last saw her," the First Child stated as the three heard movement from within the apartment. The door opened suddenly revealing the Second Child. She looked at them with a slight irritated face. Her eyes moved toward the Third Child as he slowly moved his eyes toward her.

"Morning Miss Souryu. How are you?" he said with a small bow toward her.

"Just fine Third," she stated turning around and got her shoes on. Grabbing her bag, she exited the apartment and closed the door.

"Morning Asuka," Rana said to her with a small smile.

"Morning Rana," she said looking less irritated at the female twin. The redhead just glanced at the First Child as the blue-haired teen just glanced back.

"…" both said when Asuka clenched her teeth together a little.

"Well come on! We'll be late from just standing here like at a funeral," the Second Child stated then grabbed the female twin's wrist. Pulling her along, both walked first toward the elevators.

"W-What's wrong Asuka?" Rana asked in surprise from the sudden action.

"Shh! I have questions and you have answers," the female pilot stated loud enough for only them to hear. Looking back, both the First and Third Child were following them. They were walking in step with the same expression. Oddly, both blinked at the same time that made her feel a little agitated.

"First of all, where the hell did he get all those scars from?" Asuka asked as the two reached the elevators first.

"…" Rana said looking uncomfortable and pressed the call button.

"Was he tortured?"

"…" the female twin said looking down and continued to not say anything.

'So he was,' the redhead thought hearing the elevator ding and opened up.

Entering with Rana, the remaining two were close behind. The doors started to close when both Rei and Shinji came into view. Putting his arm through, the doors stopped abruptly then opened. Both came in and the doors closed again. The elevator went down as a silence came over. Only the Second Child felt the atmosphere become tense despite nothing happening or anyone saying anything. Once the lift went down to the lobby and opened, the four walked to school. Asuka walked in front with the female twin continuing to ask her questions while the other two pilots followed behind.

After leaving the apartment earlier, Misato was given orders to pick up the Fifth Child. Surprised that the next pilot was already picked, she thought it would have been Rana. Surprised again, it turned out to be someone different. Turning down a street and heading toward the correct apartment building, there was someone standing on the curb. It was a young woman with a carryon bag next to her feet.

'…strange…' the Major thought looking at the person. 'She seems familiar.'

"…!?" Misato said recognizing the person as she turned her head towards her with rustic orange color eyes. "She's the new pilot!?"

Slowing the car down to a stop, the Major got out of her car and stood looking at the person. The young woman stood with an unreadable expression as she gave a small bow.

"Morning Major Katsuragi," Rayne stated after standing back straight. "Are you my pickup driver?"

"Y-Yeah," Misato said scratching the side of her head. "You are the new Eva pilot?"

"I guess so."

"Huh…well, hop in," she stated getting back into her car. The younger woman got to the passenger side and got in.

"Mind if I see your documents?" the Major asked.

"Sure," Rayne said opening up her carryon bag and pulling out a folder. Taking it and opening it up, Misato scanned the papers slowly.

"Aren't you still with the police force?"

"I was removed from that position when I was notified about being in this new position."

"Are you upset about it?"

"A little bit."

"I'm surprised they would remove you from being a peace officer. You would think the government would pick someone that isn't tied down or employed," Misato stated not finding anything out of the ordinary in her documents. It made her more suspicious on what was going on given the specific events that happened during the ex-officer's involvement with NERV, SELEE, and the local government.

"Must be an easy job transfer given that it is within government realms…however far fetch it seems," Rayne stated with a small smile. Being handed back her papers, she put them away in her carryon bag. Misato started her car and headed off to HQ. After a small amount silence, the ex-officer spoke.

"Thank you."

"…?" the Major said not taking her eyes off the road. "For what?"

"If it wasn't for the GPS tracking signal, I would have been in SELEEs custody for who knows how long until now."

"Oh," the lavender haired woman said with a small smile. "Glad to hear it helped. Wait, you were in SELEE's custody?"

"For a little bit before debriefing me on the Eva pilot position."

"That's odd…normally NERV does the debriefing of selected pilots."

"Guess they handpicked their own pilot this time. Is that too strange given what SELEE's overseer position is of NERV?"

"…well…when you put it like that, it isn't too strange. Normally SELEE will leave us with the selection process."

"I see," Rayne said looking out the window as they continued driving to NERV HQ.

"…" Misato said turning onto the main streets still feeling suspicious about why the ex-officer was selected as the new Eva pilot.

Arriving at the school grounds, some of the students saw that the usual group of Eva pilots were walking together. Rana saw people she knows and waves at them. Asuka guides the female twin towards them as a way to break away from the silent pair behind them.

"…" both Shinji and Rei said seeing the two walking toward a small group of a couple of female students. Blinking, both Eva pilots head to their homeroom. Reaching and entering the classroom, there was little to no people inside. Finding that they were alone, Ayanami turned around to face him. He was at his desk and put his bag on its side.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he said standing up and blinking.

"About last night…did I…make you uncomfortable?" she asked quietly.

"…" he said with a slow blink ignoring the rapid and multiple slithering sounds. It was followed by a horrid of painful gasps and demented giggling.

"No. Why?"

"You appear to have not slept well or at all."

"You are correct. It is difficult to sleep in a sitting position with two people sleeping on you."

"…" Rei said recalling how she and Rana were the only two on the couch. Though she felt irritated that the twin was getting between them again, the emotion decreased in severity quickly. Shaking her head, she looked back at him.

"If I have more nights of unrest…may I…sleep with you again?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed from asking. A small part of her felt nervous from thinking that he will probably say no.

"…" Shinji said about to answer when the evil clone spoke slowly and viciously.

'…_**S…h…E…i…S…p…A…r…T…o…F#$%# $^…processssssssssss…TOOBTAINTHECRIMSONWORLD'**_ it stated with harsh mirth and static.

'Very well sir,' he thought with a small internal bow.

"If it helps you Miss Ayanami, I do not mind."

"…?" Rei said with a mild surprise on her face. It slowly turned into a small smile.

"Thank you Ikari," she stated taking a step closer to him feeling the urge to hug him.

"There you two are," Rana stated with a smile entering the classroom.

"…" Ayanami said going back into a neutral expression. Taking a step back, she forced herself to hold off the urge. The female twin walked toward them as she told the Third Child about the classmates. Two more people came into the classroom being Hikari and Asuka. The Class Rep looked up and stopped from seeing someone.

'He's back!' she thought going toward him with Asuka following a little. As if he heard her thought, the male pilot turned his head toward her. Seeing that his eyes were back to normal, she smiled at him.

"Ikari, welcome back. How are you?"

"Greetings Miss Horaki, I am doing better. How are you?" he stated with a small nod to her though kept his face emotionless.

"I am doing good. Asuka stated that you went through eye treatment at NERV."

"…" he said blinking before responding. "Yes. It was rather time consuming and a long recovery time. But my eyes are functioning normally."

"That's good," Hikari stated smiling then motioned him to come closer.

"…" he said blinking again then leaned forward a little toward her.

"Thanks for the advice about the bento. It seemed to work out," she whispered.

"Glad to hear it worked for you Miss Horaki," the Third Child whispered back and leaned back straight.

"…" Rei, Rana, and Asuka said watching them.

Both Rei and Rana felt jealousy rising inside, but grounded themselves. Despite seeing them only conversing, they didn't know what he did to make the Class Rep appear happy. Asuka felt irritated from seeing her best friend getting that close to him and what body language she was showing him. Remembering the bento box that the First Child stated Shinji made for them, it made her wonder if it was a peace offering or something else. Shaking her head, she planned on talk to her later regarding about what did she whisper to him.

"Hey Shinji!" Kensuke stated entering the classroom followed by Toji. Both headed towards him.

"Greetings gentlemen," he said turning toward them and nodding his head.

"How ya feeling Shin-man?"

"Better."

"Your eyes aren't as sensitive as they were?"

"Correct. NERV was able to treat them."

"That's good," the Fourth Child stated with a small smile while Kensuke proceeded to ask the Third Child as many questions prior to the bell ringing.


	101. The New Pilot

Chapter 101: The New Pilot

Reaching the island tunnel, Misato drove down until the turn off to get to the checkpoint. Stopping and showing her identification, she passed the NERV guards at the patrol box. Driving her car into a car slot for the elevator, the large lift started to move. During the ride down to the ground level of the Geo-Front, both women in the car stayed quiet. As much as the Major wanted to have a conversation to pass the time on the monotonous car-escalator, she still felt suspicious.

She still wasn't clearly sure on why the ex-officer was chosen to be the next pilot. Watching her to see if she would do any surveying when the view cleared, she wasn't. Her eyes were looking down at her hands. They were interlaced with one another as she calmly sat and waited. Misato shook her head and patiently waited for the car ride to finish. Once at the end, the Major pulled the car into the parking garage. Finding a space and shutting off the car, both got out. Rayne followed her new commanding officer toward the entrance doors across from where they parked.

"Let see if your card works," Misato stated gesturing to the keycard slot. Nodding her head, the Fifth Child got out her NERV card and inserted it. The light turned green and opened up one of the rollup doors.

"Good that it works on the first try," the Major said as both went through the door and into a large corridor. Getting on a flat-moving escalator, the lavender haired woman turned around.

"Though it looks rather bland, welcome to NERV," she stated in which Rayne gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

"We'll go to admin first to get any other paperwork needed to be completed. Then, I'll give you a tour around the base. Along the way, will stop and introduce you to a few of the employees. We'll also get you medically checked up for our records. After that, introduce you to the Commanders. You remember the people in the "Info-Gave" meeting, right?"

"Roughly, yes."

"Okay. Those are the people that you will be mostly dealing with including myself."

"Got it."

"Cool. Alright, off to admin we go."

Heading toward administration, most of the paperwork had already been completed and filed. Tidying up the loose ends and filling in missing information, it was completed relatively quickly. Giving a general tour inside the base, Rayne did not ask probing questions. Most of the pondering that the ex-officer asked was where she was allowed to go and not to go. Stating those places, Misato asked why she wanted to know. The new pilot said she just wanted to know what access she was allowed to walk in.

Reaching the next destination, both exited the elevator and headed toward the medical facility of NERV. Upon getting to the administration desk, a doctor came out and guided both to a patient room. Normal medical checkup, testing, and scans were done. While Rayne waited in the room, the Major went with the doctor to another room to talk.

"Something the matter Major?" the doctor asked.

"Did you find anything unusual about her from the checkups and scans?"

"Other than the unique pigmentation in the irises, her scans read that she is a healthy and fit person for her age."

"Nothing that was an abnormality?"

"Maybe a couple of elevated levels of certain mineral amounts, but nothing that would cause concern."

"Hmm," Misato said crossing her arms and thinking.

"I know that Dr. Akagi gave us orders for deep diving in the samples from the new pilot."

"Yeah? What did she want you and your team to find?"

"Take the blood samples and dissect it for any similarities to Angel samples that we have. Given her circumstances and events, Dr. Akagi stated that there is a possibility that the child is a hybrid so to speak."

"I would put money on that assumption there based on what I have seen," Misato stated. "Alright, I will continue my tour guide after we finish here. Keep a tight lip regarding this for the time being."

"Will do Major," the doctor said with a nod. Exiting out of the doctor's office, both went to where Rayne was waiting in a patient room. Telling her that they were done here, both went to their next touring place.

Going back to the operations building of NERV, Misato lead Rayne to a lab room. Upon reaching it, the door opened to show a team of technicians at terminals. The Fifth Child recognized the faux blonde woman in a lab coat giving out orders while looking at clipboard with documents on it.

"Hey Rits."

"Hello Misato," Ritsuko said turning toward her and blinking in surprise at the person standing next to her. Her expression died back to her usual neutral one.

"I heard that you are the Fifth Child of the Eva pilots."

"Yes Dr. Akagi," Rayne said with a blink.

"Haven't gotten lost with the Major?"

"Hey!" Misato said with an annoyed face. "I'll have you know I have improved from the first tour I did."

"So you have," the scientist said with a small smirk then looked back at her clipboard. Giving an order, a couple techs responded and commenced with the commands.

"I am a bit busy so I will leave you two back to touring," she said then broke away to go toward a terminal.

"She always that busy?" Rayne whispered.

"More often than not, yeah," Misato said with a sigh. Leaving the lab room, the Major took the new pilot to see the Commanders. Reaching the office and entering, Gendo, Kozo, and Yui were inside around a desk. Walking toward the three, both women stopped.

"Is this the Fifth Child?" Gendo asked sitting in his seat with the Sub-Commander standing to his right. Dr. Ikari was standing at the left side of the desk.

"Yes Commander. This is Rayne Hymity. Former police officer," Misato stated at attention.

"Handpicked from SELEE," he said impassively. The others saw that the young female hold a neutral expression on her face. However, something about her was making them feel tense.

"Yes Commander. I was," Rayne said with a relaxed tone despite standing at attention.

"You have caused NERV a lot of trouble from your meddling with the Third Child."

"…" the ex-officer said just blinking. "That I have."

"Not only that, but caused the pilot to become unstable and incapacitated from venturing in unauthorized territories."

"…" Rayne said as she immediately glared at him while remaining at attention. Everyone in the room felt an intense aura growing as her eyes started to give a mild haunting glow. Pops were heard as the Commanders saw her hands clench into murderous fists. The intense aura slowly became hostile.

"Why are you showing me hostility pilot?" Gendo asked not moving and staring down the ex-officer.

"…" Rayne said bowing a little. "Excuse my action Commander. Am I free to express myself?"

"If it answers the question. I have no time for opinions over emotional matters."

"The only respect you will get from me is your position as a Commander. I will not respect you of anything else," she said in a control tone.

"Oh? Why is that pilot?" he asked not too offended.

"What you did to him…what you put him through…" she stated walking to be in front of the desk. Stopping, she put her hands on the desk and leaned forward. The expression on her face was of complete disgust.

"Was monstrous…inhumane…and unforgiveable. Don't you even dare state you're his father."

"Are you lecturing me pilot? Do you not remember the documents I showed everyone regarding the Third Child's upbringing?" Gendo stated not losing composure.

"That is complete bullshit!" Rayne stated angrily and slammed a fist into the desk. Everyone except the Commander flinched from the sound. Her fist impacted hard enough were the desk cracked and gave in leaving a depression. Misato, Yui, and Kozo remained still as the two continued.

"Are you threatening me pilot?"

"…" the Fifth Child said standing and giving a frown at him. Turning around, she walked back beside Misato and turned around at attention again.

"No Commander. I was expressing myself."

"If you have any more acts of insubordination in front of me pilot, I will put you in a holding cell until you can act accordingly. Is that clear?"

"…" she said narrowing her eyes at him. "Crystal…commander."

"Okay. Hold on you two," Yui interjected in an attempt to get them to stop. Only Rayne looked at her with her eyes only. A tense gaze was held in the ex-officer's eyes at the scientist.

"Why do you think that way Pilot Hymity?"

"Shinji doesn't trust anyone," she said after blinking. "How could anyone after that "Info-Gave" operation and its aftermath."

"…?" Dr. Ikari said blinking. "Info-Gave operation?"

"Major." Gendo stated firmly.

"Yes Commander?" Misato stated stiffening up a little.

"There are more important matters to be dealt with now. You two are dismissed."

"Yes Commander," she said with a small bow. Turning toward Rayne, she did not bow. Instead she did an about face. Both walked out of the office leaving a tense and rocky atmosphere inside the room. Once the two left the room, Yui turned to the two men in the room.

"What is this "Info-Gave" operation she stated?" she asked and saw both of them doing something different.

"I will explain it another time Yui," Gendo stated looking through the several documents he got from the folder that was on his desk. Looking at the Sub-Commander, Kozo gave a tired sigh. A small grimace appeared on his face as the Commander asked him to explain some documents that were tagged in the folder.

'…another aspect that I was not told about…' she thought not giving an expression. Instead of asking again, she stated about going to check up on something with Dr. Akagi. While leaving, she hurried to try and catch up to the two that just left.

After leaving the Commander's office, both Misato and Rayne walked down the hallway a bit without saying anything. Enjoying the tense back-and-forth with Gendo, she felt a little bit of her suspicion of the Fifth Child die down.

"That took some major guts to do what you do," Misato said turning to her in which the ex-officer still looked irritated.

"…sorry…" Rayne said with a heavy sigh. "The Chief never spoke anything well about the NERV Commander and believed that the documents he provided during that meeting were fabrication."

"You know, I have been meaning to ask after your Chief stated what he said. Do you really think that Shinji was a victim of a kidnapping ring of children?"

"From what I remember seeing in the documents," the Fifth Child said in a low voice as both rounded a corner and continued walking. "There were patterns of which victims were taken. All were children ranging from 4-9 years of age, left alone, abandoned, homeless, foster, and/or lost."

"Shinji stuck out because of his mannerisms, phobia, physical appearance, behavior, triggers, and such, right?" Misato asked.

"Yeah. The Chief felt dead sure that Shinji would be a lead of some sort to find the 600 or so children that went missing. When the Commander provided those history documents, it gave the Chief a seed of doubt. He even interviewed the uncle and found that the guy collaborated with the Commander's documents, medical check-ups, and other aspects. That kind of made him fall back to square one with the case."

"That's hard to swallow."

"Excuse me Major?" Yui stated down the hallway catching up to the two. Both women stopped and turned around.

"Something wrong Dr. Ikari?" the Major asked.

"I wanted to ask you two something…it is regarding this "Info-Gave" operation."

"…" Misato said blinking. Looking at Rayne, the young woman's expression was neutral. However, she felt a tension growing.

"W-Why not we three go discuss this somewhere?" the Major stated then looked at the ex-officer. "Are you hungry? You've been with me for a while."

"…" Rayne said blinking and looking back. "I guess I could go for something."

"How about you Dr. Ikari?"

"Sure," Yui said with a smile. "I hope we can get to know each other a little better as well."

'She is…his mother,' Rayne thought as the three started walking toward the direction of the cafeteria. Walking behind the two, she could feel her face becoming tight and angry. At the same time, she questioned why she was getting emotional.

'For the time I have known Shinji, he never mentioned his parents…or addressed them as such…does that mean he does not see them as such?' she thought calming herself down listening to the two woman talk back and forth.

During school, the next period was P.E. The boys had swim while the girls had track & field. In the locker room, Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were changing along with other boys from other classrooms. Strangely, it got quieter as whispers and murmurs were going around. Blinking and looking around, the jock saw that the students from other classrooms were staring at them. Almost all of their eyes were gazing at the Third Child as he was down to his boxers. Seeing him about to take them off to change into swim trunks, he stopped.

"Is there something I can help you with gentlemen?" Shinji said slowly looking around him. Everyone immediately turned away to not meet his gaze. Seeing that everyone was avoiding his eyes, he went back to changing.

"…" Toji said frowning a little and continued to change. Seeing that the Third Child was done, he noticed that he put a t-shirt on.

"You alright Shin-man?"

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji said closing his locker and grabbing a towel. "Is something the matter?"

"You ain't bothered by the guys staring at you?"

"Being naked in front of people is not new or embarrassing."

"…you know…other than NERV, that isn't normal."

"In what way Mr. Suzuhara?"

"On average, nobody is that comfortable changing clothes in front of people…especially with the scars that you have."

"Depending on the individual, yes and no."

"…" Toji said closing his locker with a drawn out sigh. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

"Are you feeling well Mr. Aida?" Shinji said turning his eyes only to the male student.

"W-What!?" he said blinking and looking nervously at the male pilot. "Y-Y-Yeah."

"I see. Excuse me as I will use the restroom gentlemen," the Third Child stated with a small bow. Watching him head toward the bathroom, Toji blinked and looked at his friend shivering with frightened eyes.

"What's wrong with you Kensuke?"

"Where…where did Shinji get all of those," the bespectacle student asked with a nervous swallow. "…scars."

"He got them from a previous Angel battle like some weeks ago. Don't you remember?"

"Doesn't he have more now…I mean…his body looked like a walking slashed up corpse," Aida stated in a hush whisper.

"…?" Toji said blinking and thought of the D-econt room imagery. Shaking his head, he flicked his friend's head.

"What the heck are you talking about? It is probably the lighting in here making you see things," he said turning around and heading for the locker room exit. Ignoring his friend's protests on not seeing things, the remaining male students in the locker room suddenly felt a cold shiver down their spines. Immediately looking at the restroom area, they swore they heard a haunting malicious giggle. It gave them goosebumps as they hurried up changing to get out of the locker room.

Around the field track, the female students had a number of sport activities to choose from. As long as they were participating in something, the teacher would not force all of them to do track & field drills and runs.

"Hey Hikari," Asuka asked as both were standing in line to do another round of the high jump.

"Hmm?" she said looking back.

"What were you whispering earlier with the Third?"

"You mean with Ikari?" the Class Rep stated then looked forward. "I was…just giving him thanks. I had a question and he gave a suggestion that worked out."

"Yeah? What was the question?"

"Uhh…it was about…how to get a guy to stay put for a while so you can talk to him," Hikari stated hoping that was enough to make her friend go off on stating how men work.

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"…he said if you give food say like in a bento, that will get most guys to stop and pay attention."

"Food? That's like seeing them as a dog or something."

"Possibly," she said seeing the redhead being quiet and thinking. In a sigh of relief, the Class Rep started to hear Asuka's rant about how boys were simpletons and no match for a man like Kaji.

"What's got you in a good mood?" one of Rana's classmates asked as they stood in line for the long jump.

"What do you mean?" the female twin asked.

"More than a week ago, you were moping, depressed, and stressing out. Now since Ikari is back, you kind of came back to normal."

"…well…I feel better when I am near him. Being apart from him causes me anxiety," Rana stated smiling a little embarrassed.

"I understand that you two are twins, but are you both connected on that level?" another friend asked behind her.

"In varying degrees," she said watching her friend in front of her run forward.

Before reaching the line, the female student jumped and landed in the sand. Rana got ready then ran forward. Jumping before the line, she landed in the sand. Looking around her, she was relatively at the same distance as the student before who was beside the landing box. Standing up and walking to stand next to her friend, both watched the next person run and jump. Seeing that she landed close to their marks, three walked back to the end of the line to jump again. While walking back, the subject between her and the Third Child continued. It made her want to go see him swimming.

On the track, Rei was by herself doing a light jog. Other students were either jogging faster or walking around. While going around, she was contemplating things in her head.

'Why does this feeling keep persisting?' Ayanami thought starting to go on the half pipe turn.

'_Why are you contemplating this lilim emotion?'_ her second self stated in her mind.

'It is the same feeling I had towards the Commander before…however…it is more…its almost consuming.'

'_It will drive you mad…weaken you…pull you further way from our cause._'

'I comprehend the aspect of who gave me more,' the First Child stated in her mind. She made it pass the half-pipe turn and was jogging straight.

'The Commander gave me shelter and a sense of being looked after…however…it was not for me…it was…for…Dr. Ikari,' Rei said feeling her face tense up.

'_It is useless to think of this. It does not serve our purpose.'_

'I was only…a substitute…until she returned.'

'_You are replaceable. You are MY substitute until you give me control,'_ the second self stated emphasizing the second part.

'…' Ayanami stated feeling herself getting agitated instead of pondering the statement. Shaking her head, she thought of the Third Child. Immediately, she felt calmer.

'Ikari…has given me more than the Commander.'

'_That lilim offspring has made you weak.'_

'He has…broadened my horizon…so to speak.'

'_He has caused you pain over and over like its parent._'

'He has given me the experience to feel and comprehend my emotions,' she thought going around the next half-pipe turn. '…my own…feelings.'

'_Those have only brought you weakness down to the lilim's level. You are only a fraction of our true self._'

'He has accepted me…for who I am…not what we are…not who you are,' Rei thought testy at her second self.

'…_that lilim…does know…who we are…'_ the voice stated with a shaky voice. It felt so odd to the First Child that it made her go from jogging to walking.

'…' Ayanami thought blinking a couple of times. 'What do you mean?…Are you frightened of Ikari?'

'…_you listen to me child…don't you ever…ever…touch that lilim again.'_

'…!?' she thought blinking in surprise to hear how shallow her second self sounded and felt. Repeating what it stated in her head, Ayanami went back to a light jog.

'…no…this feeling that keeps repeating…its want…my want…'

'_I said no child!'_

'You cannot stop me.'

'_Stupid child. I can cripple you at will if I so desired.'_

'…you are wrong…Ikari has given me…a reason to resist you…I will not be controlled by you.'

'_That lilim will only give you pain and suffering just like its parent…its mother will take him and abandon you…its double will steal him and leave you…everyone you know will scorn you once they know of your existence…your very being…you will be left with nothing and be consumed by your pitiful lilim emotions.'_

'Ikari will never abandon me!' Rei shouted in her head causing her to stop suddenly. Too rattled and out of sorts to resume, she walked off the track breathing a little hard. Walking to a water fountain with her head downcast a little, she tried to calm her nerves. Reaching the drinking faucet, she pressed the button to cause an arcing water stream to come out. Drinking and swallowing a couple of times, she leaned back. Wiping her mouth, she turned toward the direction of the swimming pool.

"…" she said feeling the need to be close to him. It told her that if she did get close, it would confirm her thoughts and calm herself down.

Back at NERV, three women were sitting in Misato's office after grabbing something from the cafeteria. Feeling that the tension from the meeting with the Commander had eased away, the atmosphere between the three felt more relaxed. The discussion started off by introducing themselves and stating a little bit of background information. When the topic came around the "Info-Gave" operation, the atmosphere started to change again.

"I have tried looking up about this operation on my own time, but I didn't get much luck on seeing its details or what it produced," Yui stated taking a sip of her drink.

"Sounds a bit suspicious if a Sub-Commander is left out of the loop when other top officials were participating," Rayne stated flatly.

"Yes…it is a bit…frustrating to not know its contents when I was away."

"…" the ex-officer said glancing at the Major. The lavender haired wowan was looking at a document and seemingly did not pay attention. Looking back at the scientist, her face was neutral as she only blinked back. Interlacing her hands, the Fifth Child held a harden face. She did not believe that the Sub-Commander knew nothing of the operation or what its purpose was.

"The operation was to recover a black tape from the Third Child," she said seeing Misato flinch a little but kept her head glued at the document.

"A black tape? What for?" Yui asked.

"Apparently it held records of his past."

"Past records…like digital documents?"

"No…audio recordings," Rayne said and looked at the Major.

"…?" Dr. Ikari said blinking and turning her head toward the lavender haired woman. Both saw that she looked a bit pale.

"Major…are you alright?"

"W-Wha!?" Misato said flinching and looking up slowly. Yui and Rayne blinked in surprise to see her rattled a little. Her facial expression looked disturbed.

"I-I'm fine. Yeah, the operation was to uncover the black tape…we were able to retrieve it…and played it," she said. Looking more disturbed, they saw her swallow before continuing.

"However…it broke after playing it for a while."

"…?" both Yui and Rayne said looking at each other.

"What kind of audio recording was-!?" Dr. Ikari asked when the Major stood up and slammed her hands on her desk.

"All of it was a sick joke! Just a really sick joke!" she stated loudly looking more shaken up. "Probably just some jarheads in Section-2 getting their kicks in!"

"…" the other women said just blinking and stared at Misato becoming a little unraveled. Yui cleared her throat and spoke carefully.

"If you don't mind saying Major…what was on the tape?"

"…" Misato said cringing from hearing the screams echoing in the back of her mind along with the old men chuckling in the background. Clenching her teeth together, her head became downcast. Sitting back at her chair, she kept her hands interlaced and on her lap.

"It…it was an audio recording…of torturing…children."

"…!?" Yui said going wide eye.

"W-W-What!?" Rayne shouted standing up alarmed. Slamming her hands down on the desk, so many thoughts and emotions surged through her head.

"Are you…for real…it wasn't just him…it was…children being tortured?"

"…yeah…there seemed…to be many…god it was so sickening to listen to," Misato said shiver visibly.

"That…that is evidence that the Chief has been looking for! That means he was-!?" the ex-officer said getting animated when the Major covered her mouth with her hand.

"That doesn't prove anything…there would be no way to identify if Shinji was in that audio recording or not."

"For us, no. But Dr. Ikari…Dr. Ikari?" Rayne stated turning around and became quiet. Misato looked at the scientist and could feel something foreboding about to occur.

'…no…no…it can't be that…' Yui thought feeling the foggy images become clearer. They became gitty, savage, inhumane, and morbid. A rain of torturous imagery came at her showing varying images of different areas. There always seemed to be some form of death and decay in each image.

"…no…" she said as the image of the D-econt room came to mind.

"Dr. Ikari?" Misato asked quietly and slowly standing up.

"…no…" Yui stated again looking like she was seeing a ghost in front of her. The remembrance of the Third Child's slashed up and butchered body came to mind. The black-red eyes boring at her. Suddenly, the boy's mouth stretched inhumanely wide giving a vile and grotesque grin.

'…_**rEmEmBeR…mE…m…O…m…M…y… #$%#$#$%# $!ITHURTS! #$%#$!#$%# $%#$HELPME!HELPME!#$%#$#HHHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPPPMMMEEEEEEEEEE!#% #$%#$%'**_ its familiar voice screamed and bellowed in agony.

"AAAHHHHHH!?" she shouted out loud with tears falling down her face. "NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!"

"Damn it!" Misato shouted and picked up her phone. "Get to my office stat! Dr. Ikari is relapsing!"

"…!?" Rayne said in shock from the sudden outburst. Shaking her head, she immediately went to the frightened scientist.

"Dr. Ikari! Please calm down and come back to us," the Major said rushing to her as well.

"…he's here…he'll get me…just like the other," Yui said frightened and holding her head. She had curled her body up into a ball while sitting in her chair.

"Who is here?"

"…my…my son's…second self…"

"Second self?" Rayne asked quietly.

"…the…the one with…demon eyes…a monster…in his own skin," Dr. Ikari stated still feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

Feeling goosebumps all over her body, she nervously looked up. Between Misato and Rayne kneeling on the floor, there was a small child standing. It's features were instantly recognizable; however, its eyes were cut open and its body was severely brutalized. It opened its mouth slowly and breathed in harshly. Despite thinking it would be raspy and soft, it was overbearingly loud and riddled with malice.

'…_**M…O…M…M…Y…W…H…E…R…E…D…I…D…Y…O…U…G…O…?'**_ the child whispered then suddenly inflated like a balloon. As if a pin poked him, he exploded sending blood, flesh, and inners everywhere. Yui shielded herself as she got showered with gore. Feeling herself hyperventilate, something was in her hands. Shaking hard and slowly opening up her eyes, the child's head was in her palms. It was staring up at her.

'…_**I…T…H…U…R…T…S…IT…HURTS…ITHURTS…ITHURTS-ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS!ITHURTS!ITHURTS!#$#$#$ #$^(*(*'**_ it said getting louder and louder. Its childlike face became more distorted and grotesque as blood flowed out from all openings. By the time that Ritsuko and medics rushed into the office, Yui had already fainted. Both Misato and Rayne were still kneeling in front of the scientist. Both looked disturbed with Misato immediately stating they needed to get Dr. Ikari to the medical facility on the double.

"Uhh…chief," a technician in the Eva cage spoke to his crew lead. "Unit-01…is making metal contracting and expanding noises again."

"Yeah? That is normal," the chief said looking at his clipboard not bothered from hearing it.

"Sounds more than last time."

"Probably run a thermal scan and diagnostic run…most likely the results will say normal."

"…" the tech said looking back at the purple unit as another creak was heard. Both failed to see the small fracture lines at the corner of its mouth as it tried to stretch its fixed metallic expression.


	102. The Dark Secret

Chapter 102: The Dark Secret

After school was over, the Eva pilots received a text stating that a synch test was scheduled for today. Getting picked up in unmarked black limo, Section-2 escorted them to HQ. Toji and Shinji sat on one side while Rana and Rei sat on the opposite side. Asuka sat in the middle of the backseat claiming it first and for herself.

"Is there enough capsules to have us all test in?" Toji asked looking Shinji.

"From what I remember, there were only three," the Third Child stated then looked at Rei and Asuka. "Has there been any additions madams?"

"I haven't seen any more," Asuka stated.

"I have not either," Ayanami stated.

"Guess we will be doing multiple rounds then," Rana stated prompting her elbows on her knees and holding her head up with her hands.

"I bet it will take a longer time too."

"Talk about a social life killer," the Fourth Child stated with a sigh.

"That is the one drawback from Eva piloting," the Second Child stated putting one leg over the other and her elbows on the top portion of the backseat.

"With school, it makes it impossible to go do anything. When I graduated college in Europe and had free time, I was able to go do the things I wanted to do and pilot at the same time."

"You graduated from college…and now you are back in high school," Toji said with a smirk at her.

"That's because I am forced to stooge!"

"Yeah, yeah…how about you Shin-man? Where did you go to school?"

"…" Shinj said as both he and Rana blinked at the same time. "I was home schooled."

"Really? Lucky. What about you two?"

"I attend public education," Ayanami said neutrally.

"I was home schooled as well," the female twin stated with a small smile. "Though there are benefits from it, you don't get the socializing part like public schools do. That part I felt I missed out on."

"You know…for someone who is home schooled, you are able to socialize more than some of the other students," Asuka stated looking at the female twin.

"You think so?" Rana stated scratching her head with a sheepish smile. "Guess I am the extrovert then."

"Answer me this question," the redhead continued seeing Shinji's eyes move slowly toward her. Ignoring him, she continued.

"Why did Dr. Ikari act the way she did when she met you after coming out of Unit-01?"

"…" the female twin said as her smiling expression became depressed. Putting her hands underneath her thighs, she became quiet. An awkward silence passed in the limo.

"…I…don't know…it hurts to think that a mother doesn't recognize her own child," Rana said with a downcast head looking at the floor.

"…" the Second Child stated having a flashback of the past. Backing down, a part of her felt she had a real reason now of connecting with the female twin. Instead of using her solely to gather information over the Third Child, sympathy and understanding came to Asuka's mind toward the female twin.

'Well that was a mood killer,' Toji thought frowning a little and looked out of a side window.

"…" the other occupants in the passenger cabin said as the limo continued down the road. A long and awkward silence passed on until they reached the highway leading to the NERV checkpoint further down. Finally reaching it and going down the car elevator, each person stared out of a window except the Third Child. His eyes were closed as he waited patiently,

'_**AlMoStHeReMySeEd…ThErEiSaSuPrIsE…fOrEvErYoNe,'**_ the evil voice stated with a low voice. The phantom feeling of tentacles slithering in the male pilot's head came and went away in waves.

'What kind of surprise sir?'

'_**AdElIcIoUsOnE…oFaBsOlUtEs,**_' it breathed with a chuckle before fading away.

Making it to the bottom of the lift, the driver drove a little to the sidewalk leading to the front entrance. The teens got out and started walking toward the large doors. Asuka lead the pack with Rana next to her. Rei, Toji, and Shinji walked behind and beside each other while following the leading two. Entering and heading to the place that Misato specified, the five headed toward her office. Reaching there and knocking at the door, there was no response. Opening it up and peering inside, the Major was nowhere to be found.

"Wonder where she went to?" Toji asked looking inside.

"Better not be with my Kaji," Asuka stated getting her phone out and inputting a number. Hitting the call button and placing it to her ear, a couple of rings passed until it was picked up.

[Major Katsuragi speaking] Misato stated neutrally over the line.

"Where are you? The gang is here at your office," the redhead said with a hand on her hip.

[You all are? Good. I had to step away for a bit. I'll be there in a bit with someone. Talk to you soon.]

"…" she said hearing the line go dead. Frowning a little, she ended the call and put her phone away.

"She'll be back in a few minutes," the Second Child said with a confident look addressing all of them. "Another person is coming with her."

Seeing everyone nod their head, they waited. After a couple of minutes past, they saw two people stepping into the hallway they were in. As they got closer, everyone recognized the two except for one that Toji never saw before.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. Just had a minor incident, but everything is back to normal," Misato said smiling at the group. She saw Asuka and Toji surprised, Rei and Shinji with neutral expressions, and Rana with a mild disappointed look on her face.

"Greetings Miss Rayne," the Third Child said with a small bow.

'Shin-man knows this babe…I am so glad I am his friend,' Toji thought joyously on the inside.

"…!?" the ex-officer said blinking in surprise. "How…how did you get your eyes back to normal?"

"NERV was able to…fix them so to speak," he said seeing her still in mild shock then shook her head.

"…I see…I guess that is good."

"What are you here for?" Asuka asked. "Is there another operation going on or something?"

"No…not really," Misato said crossing her arms. "Ex-officer Hymity is the designated Fifth Child. She will be training here until the next Eva unit is built and shipped here."

"…" Rei and Rana said at the same time with blank faces.

"How did a police officer get picked?" the Second Child asked perplexed.

"Beats me. It wasn't our selection and decision. It was from higher ups."

"…" she said with frustration on her face and just sighed out loud.

"Anyways, let's get you all suited up for the synch test," Misato said in which all nodded. Traveling to the locker rooms, the Major waited outside as the others went inside to change.

'That reception was better than I expected…at least there wasn't too much tension between everyone,' she thought. Hearing one door open, it was the female side. After the four stepped out, the boys side opened followed by the remaining two.

"Alright, let's go to the synch simulator lab," Misato said and lead the group down the hallway. While walking, Rana and Asuka were comparing themselves to how the Fifth Child was developed. Despite knowing that they were still growing, it made them feel insecure. Ayanami thought their behavior was strange of them looking back and forth between their chest and the ex-officer's chest. Not finding any meaning behind it, she did not say or mimic their behavior.

"Hey-Hey Shin-man," Toji whispered as both he and the Third Child followed behind. "Is she really an ex-cop?"

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara. She was a police officer for the South side sector of Neo-Tokyo."

"How did you get to know her?"

"Previous police involvements."

"From you getting caught or partnering with them?"

"The latter."

"…damn…I still think Misato outshines the others, but she is the next runner up."

"What are you two dorks talking about?!" Asuka stated loudly from glancing back at them and seeing them whispering.

"Man-to-man stuff Fire-Demon," the Fourth Child said with a confident smile.

"Oh yeah? Why not wipe that goofy smirk off your face pervert!"

"…" Toji said with a frown as Shinji just blinked with a stoic face.

"…" Misato said with a sigh. "This is going to a long evening."

Once all reached the lab for the synch test, Ritsuko was there with her team of technicians. Only having three capsules to do the test, the six pilots were split into two groups. Asuka, Rei, and Toji went in the first group while Shinji, Rana, and Rayne were in the second group. Based on the first group's readings, Asuka maintained the highest synch ratio, then Rei followed by Toji. From his last test, he had improved. Switching the pilots, the next synch test commenced.

'There is no way he can be better than me from what happened to him so far,' the Second Child thought with her arms across her chest. Impatient, she just stared down at the Third Child on the monitor screen. When the test was done, the results from it were mixed. Surprisingly, Rayne had matched the same level ratio as Rana. Both were near Toji's level. A bit of a surprise was that Shinji was the lowest of all of them.

'I'm still number one,' Asuka thought with a small confident smile.

"Hey Rits?"

"Yes?" Dr. Akagi said writing down the readings on her clipboard.

"The new pilot synched pretty high for the first try."

"She is a special case."

"Wha? You know something I don't."

"Possibly if recalling the security footage in a SELEE underground lab is too foggy for you."

"uhh…oh…now I remember. Guess that would make sense…what about Shinji? I assume he is still recovering from what happened to him."

"I assume that as well."

"Other than those two things, we should be in good shape. Right?"

"Based on the circumstances, yes," Ritsuko stated the ordered for another round of tests. After a couple of sessions back and forth, the synch tests ended.

"That should be it for today," Dr. Akagi said to the group hearing a relieved sigh from a couple of them.

"Gosh, why can't we just have a faster way of doing these synch tests!" Asuka started complaining walking toward the locker rooms.

"I honestly don't know how you guys do it," Toji said walking away feeling exhausted mentally. Misato walked with Rayne followed by the First Child and the female twin.

"Oh, Ikari?" the scientist stated causing him to stop and slowly turned around.

"Yes Dr. Akagi?" he asked stoically.

"I will need to run a couple more tests on you regarding your recovery," she said giving him a wink.

"…" he said blinking slowly then bowed. "I understand."

"Good. This way," Ritsuko stated walking in the opposite direction of where everyone else was going. Following her, two teens had stopped walking toward the locker room and looked back.

'More tests?' Rana thought irritated from not being able to be with him at home. 'What possibly do they need to check out more of?'

"…" Rei said watching the faux blonde lead the Third Child back toward the lab. When they reached the door of the lab, the scientist turned left instead of going into the room. When both went out of sight going into the hallway, something inside her shook. Foreboding gripped her as emotional and paranoid questions and statements filled her mind.

'Where…where is Dr. Akagi taking him?' she thought with hesitation and anxiety. Oddly, her second self was not piping in or answering.

"Rei, Rana, come on you two!" Misato stated from down the hallway. Both teens blinked then looked back at her. Quickly glancing at the last place they saw him, they headed toward where the Major was with the Fifth Child standing nearby her.

"…" Rayne said watching the First Child and twin's actions and behaviors. When the two reached them, the group heard the Second Child bellow down the long hallway from them to pick up the pace.

'The first thing I need to know here is…what is he? Hard to believe with all that has happen that he is…human,' Rayne thought walking forward while looking at the floor ahead. 'Is he one of these Angels that is…controlled or something?'

Leading the Third Child, Dr. Akagi went through a series of hallways before reach a double door area. It had only a door label on it with a keypad underneath it. Knowing that this was one of many high security clearance areas, the male pilot did not voice anything.

'…_**t…h…e…s…e…c…r…e…t…tHeSeCrEt…'**_ the dark clone whispered through clenched teeth. It was wheezing and forcing air through its numerous mouths. A chorus of high, raspy, and shallow breathing filled his ears.

'_**ITSVILE!'**_

'_**ITSREPULSIVE!'**_

'_**ITSBARBARIC!'**_

'_**ITSDELUSIONAL!'**_

'_**ITSPSYCHOTIC!'**_

'_**ITSSICK!'**_

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly feeling nothing from what they were saying.

"…" Ritsuko said entering the code and hearing the doors slide open.

Glancing back at the Third Child, he stood neutrally and only blinked. Despite thinking he would have said something, part of her thought he would not say anything at all. Internally shaking her head, she walked forward through the doors with him following. The metal doors slide to a close afterwards. Going down a short hallway and making a couple of turns, there was an elevator. Pressing the call button, an intercom spoke.

[Identification please] a computerized voice asked.

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi."

[Identification…confirmed] it said opening the doors. Both stepped inside and the scientist pressed the level she wanted to go. The doors closed and the lift started to go down.

'_**iTiSnEaR…ItIsNeAr!…ITISNEAR!ITIS! #$% #$%#NEAR!'**_ the evil clone said harshly as it gurgled a lot of fluid from its mouth. Thinking it would cough or choke from the amount in its mouth, it burst out into maniacal giggling.

"We are here," Ritsuko said feeling the elevator slow to a stop and the doors sliding open. In front of them was a dark spacious lab. From what he could see, there seemed to be a number of wires and cables hanging from the ceiling.

'Similar to SELEE's underground lab,' he thought recalling the vast open facility before it imploded on itself.

"This way Ikari," Dr. Ikari stated walking forward leading him to where a control panel was. It was located off center of the room as it stood on its own.

Reaching in front of it, she started tapping on the panel. After an electronic click, a couple of the room lights came on. At the same time, a central piece in the room started to slowly descend from above. When the entire center piece was shown, there was a large clear tube. It extended from the ground to the large intricate piece of equipment suspended in the air above. It was meshed with metal, cables, wires, tubes, spikes, and other complex materials all forming into its structural form.

'Is this the central hub, sir?' Shinji thought and heard a deep pitched chuckle followed by a wet splat. 'I see.'

"Ikari, do you know what this is?"

"I assume it is the dummy system for the Evas."

"Yes. This is what was used when you were battling the previous Angel…after your incident."

"I see. Does it need a host inside the tube to operate the dummy system?"

"It is not necessary based on the live trial run. At the current time, all that is needed is for a pilot to be present in the entry plug to activate the system. We are getting closer to being able to activate it without the need of a pilot in the entry plug."

"I see," the Third Child stated tilting his head looking up. Hearing an odd sound, it was the evil voice beating its chest. However instead of fists, it was repetitively stabbing itself and something else. A lot of spillage was occurring as deep harsh ape calling emitted. Thinking on why it would be doing that, the dark clone screamed what it accomplished.

"Is it safe to assume that the default settings for the dummy system are primal at best?"

"…" Ritsuko said blinking then turning to him. Surprised, he seemed curious despite sounding and looking stoic. "In general terms, you could assume that."

"I understand," the Third Child said tilting his head back straight and turning toward the scientist. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"…" she said unable to contain her small smile. Turning to the panel next to the tub, she pressed a button. "This place also holds something else I want to show you."

'_**THETRUTH$% #$THELIES #$%#$THEHYPOCRACY!#$%#THETRAGEDY$# $% #$ALLOFIT#$%#$ #BLEEDSANDSMELLSSSSSSSS$%# $OFSWEET-ROTTEN-LUCISIOUS-ANDDISGUSTING-SELFISHNESS!'**_ it shouted madly as it went into an echoing fit of laughter and screaming.

All of it overlapped so much that the she didn't see both of his eyes twitching repetitively. A half-pipe wall on the outer side of the central unit started lifting up from the floor. It showed a curved glass wall and a tank filled with LCL liquid. When the iron curtain started to lift, Ritsuko started to grimace. She didn't notice that the male pilot quickly turned and bent his neck to the left causing several loud pops. Straining while looking up, he was able to get another pop to occur that felt it was at the tip of his spine. It caused his vision to blur for a couple of seconds before starting to clear. Moving his head back straight and looking forward, the iron curtain lifted fully. The occupants in the tank were shown.

"…" Shinji said only blinking and remained stoic. The evil voice still was having a monstrous cackle, but it did not grip him as it first did.

"A cloning plant Dr. Akagi?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," Ritsuko said feeling her face scowl at the occupants.

'…_**i…W…a…N…t…T…o…S…e…E…t…H…e…S…i…S…t…E…r…S' **_it said in a distorted tone as its mouth was stretching and ripping from grinning wider and wider.

"Does the dummy plug system also operate with the use of the clones?" he asked walking forward to the middle of the tank.

"No, the clones are separate. The overhead unit in the center of the room is the dummy system plant," she stated heading toward where he was going.

"I see," Shinji stated and stopped in front of the tank. The clones nearest to him swam to look at him closer. He heard the doctor get closer to him in which she was standing to his right. Some of the clones closer to her swam to her and stared at her as well. The ones between them were looking back and forth at them.

"As you can tell from them, these are clones of Ayanami; however, that do not have a soul," Ritsuko stated feeling disgusted at the sight of them.

"…" the Third Child said blinking and tilting his head a little. Despite hearing a dull pop in his neck, the scientist saw the clones nearer to him mirrored his movement.

'_**# $% #heeeeeeeeeee$# $% #$PPPPUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEETTTTTSSSSS!'**_ it hissed viciously before ripping more stuff apart. The sound of low groans was non-existent. As sense that something had died came to the pilot's mind as the voice continued to mane and pull apart a corpse.

"I am a bit perplexed Dr. Akagi."

"I can't imagine you to understand from just observing."

"If one was to come to being, how is a soul inputted into a clone?"

"There is a combination of bio-mechanical, bio-engineering, neurology, and computer programming that is used to make a transfer."

"Is it AI based?"

"No, it is all biological."

"…I see…is this based on the other Dr. Akagi's work?"

"Mother's?" she blinked and turned to him. "On what bases?"

"MAGI."

"Hmm," Ritsuko said thinking for a moment before answering. "Under technical aspects, yes and no. For a soul transfer, we cannot create an artificial one. One is taken from another."

"…" Shinji said as the dark clone grinned even wider.

'_**WhAtAwOnDeRoUs…ReViLaTiOn,**_' it stated in his mind as multiple sounds of cartilage and bones moving and bending were heard. Only blinking, he tilted his head back straight. The clones copied his movements.

"Can they survive outside the tank?" he asked.

"No. The tank has LCL and other nutrients that allow them to sustain their form, parts, and movement."

"…An artificially primordial soup so to speak?" he asked making Ritsuko snort a little and looked back at floating figures in the tank.

"That isn't technically right, but you may think of it that way if you'd like," she stated seeing him turn his head to her.

"All they can do is mimic I assume."

"That's correct," she said nodding at him.

"May I try something?"

"Go ahead," the scientist said wondering what he would do. She watched him bow to her then turned to the clones. They watched him take a step closer where his nose was almost touching the glass. More clones came closer to him and stared lifelessly at him. He nodded his head a little to them in which a couple clones mimicked him while others just blinked.

Raising both hands, all of them raised their hand. Waving at them, they waved back. Putting his hands down, they copied him. Placing his hands on his hips, the small battalion of clones mimicked him. Back to a neutral stance, he placed both hands on the glass. The one clone nearest to him placed its hands on the glass. They matched up to appear that they were touching hands. Everyone saw him lean his head forward and heard a dull small thud. His forehead lightly hit the viewing window in which the clone copied.

'…' Ritsuko thought seeing the Rei clone copying him was staring into his eyes with its soulless ones. Oddly, the other clones started to get even closer and leaned their head toward where the two were. It gave a sense of convergence. Suddenly feeling goosebumps and hating the sight of the copies, she turned away and walked back to the central panel in the room. As she was walking away, the clones suddenly moved their eyes only and peered at the scientist.

'I do not believe she will keep them sir,' Shinji thought continuing to bore into the clone's altered eyes.

'…_**i…n…d…e…e…d… #$$%^# lEt'SgIvEtHeWoMaNaReAsOnTo,'**_ it whispered in ecstasy.

"…" the male pilot said taking a step back. Ignoring the clones moving around a little, he turned around and started heading back to where the scientist was standing.

"…" she said hearing returning footsteps. Shaking her head a little, she turned around. Her eyes suddenly widened as apprehension grew rapidly. All the clones had black-red eyes and were staring at her. Freezing in place, she saw the Third Child walking to her; however, his eyes were dark magenta with no blood on his face. Feeling her mind turning hard from trying to figure out was happening, her mouth parted seeing what the clones were doing next.

"Dr. Akagi? Are you well?" Shinji asked stopping near the scientist.

'That can't be real,' she thought taking a step back seeing all of the clones grinning impossibly wide. The corner of their mouths were going beyond their jaw line as sharp teeth were shown on all of them.

'That can't be real!'

'_**#$% #$GGGOOOOOO…OOOOOONNNNNN #$ #DDDDDOOOOO…IIIIITTTTTTT! #$%'**_ it shouted harshly with pleasure as it bit off something.

"…" the male pilot said feeling his right eye twitch a little before stopping. Blinking and seeing the scientist still in a lock of fright, he called again.

"Dr. Akagi?"

"…!?" Ritsuko said flinching and looking with her eyes to her left. The Third Child was standing next to her and was peering at her.

"Are you alright Dr. Akagi?"

"…you…what did you do?" she whispered then saw him tilt his head a little.

"Other than press my head and hands against the glass, nothing else."

"…why…why do they," she asked looking up and recoiled a little in surprise. The clones were not looking at anything particular as they floated about. Their eyes were back to normal. Looking back at the Third Child, he had turned around and was staring at the tank.

"If you would like me to clean the spot I pressed my forehead on, I will have to go get cleaning supplies if there are none here," he said looking back at her with a blink.

"…" Ritsuko said still feeling apprehensive of what she saw and felt. Putting her hand in her lab coat pocket, she found the remote and instantly felt secure. Taking it out, she didn't even think about it as she pressed one of the buttons on it.

"No…that won't be necessary," she stated putting the remote back in her lab coat pocket. Both watched as the clones started to deteriorate and break apart. None of the copies expressed any emotion or pain as they slowly dissolved into the LCL pool mixture they were in.

'_** #$%#$yyyyeeeeeeesssssss# $%#$%'**_ it hissed excitedly then regurgitated heavily. Grinning viciously at its surroundings as it started to morph, the evil voice suddenly screeched.

'_**YOU #$ &ARE #$% #$NOW#%*%$^%#$WHOLE #$%^'**_

'_**$%#SAVORIT!# $RELISHIT! & #$EMBRACEIT* ^$SUFFERFROMIT!'**_

'_**EMBARK ON THE SIGNIFICANCE THAT YOU ARE ISOLATED WITHIN YOUR OWN MATERIAL FLESH!'**_

'…?' Shinji said blinking and thinking about what the voice said. Not feeling any different, he did not voice anything or move.

'…' Ritsuko said breathing heavily from the satisfaction of finally destroying what she hated seeing and the significance the clones were.

Riding in her car, Misato took the group of Eva pilots home. One person stayed behind stating that she was due for her routine check up in the medical facility. Heading toward the other building of HQ, the foreboding feeling from seeing Dr. Akagi and the Third Child leave was still present. Reaching the administration desk and stating her appointment, she was told which room will hold the check-up. Escorted into the room, she sat on the patient bed and waited. Not too long after sitting, a cold shiver ripped down her spine and caused goosebumps to flare all over her body.

"…?" she said blinking then looking at her arms to see it covered with white dots. Not too long after that, a familiar morbid and evil voice screeched in her head.

"…!?" Rei said holding her head from the strain it caused. Once it ceased screaming, there was nothing. Placing her hands down, she recalled what it said.

'…_no…no no no…'_ her second self stated louder and louder.

"…?"

'_NO…NO…NO-NO-NO-NO-NO…DAMN THEM!_' it shouted monstrously taking Ayanami by surprised.

'What…is the matter?'

'_GIVE ME CONTROL THIS INSTANT!'_

'…why?'

'_SILENCE! GIVE ME CONTROL NOW!'_ the voice barked angrily at her.

"…?" Rei said keeping her face neutral and composed. She tiled her head a little.

'Why?' she thought again keeping her stance.

'_I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! THE LILIMS HAVE FOILED THE PIECES OF INSTRUMENTALITY! I WILL TAKE CONTROL FROM YOU, YOU STUPID CHILD!'_

"…" the First Child said narrowing her eyes. Immediately, the she felt a large amount of mental strain. Grimacing and tensing up hard, Ayanami slammed herself down on the patient bed. Clenching onto the arm rests, her teeth clenched together tightly. Despite closing her eyes and breathing hard, everything tingled and burned.

'_STOP RESISTING!'_

'…go…away…'

'_YOU CANNOT BE FREE OF ME! I AM YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME! THAT IS MY VESSEL YOU DOLL OF FLESH AND BONE!' _the second-self raged and demanded not caring how much pain it was causing the First Child.

'…I…am…not…you,' Rei thought back struggling to resist. Feeling that her second self was too strong, the aspect of them switching places came to mind. Without a body, she couldn't pursue the thoughts, urges, or experience sensations again. Her vision started to become black when all the sudden she was ripped with fear. Opening her eyes knowing the aura, she looked at the room's door. Feeling horror slowly take hold, her other self suddenly stop trying to invade and take control.

'…_**p…l…a…y…w…i…t…h…mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee'**_ it said softly and reeking of gruesome iron pungency. Its form was more grotesque than of the Third Child's cut up and bloody body. Several mouths, appendages, teeth, eyes littered its black and red body, and dripping with blood. All of its mouths were grinning too wide for normal mouth.

'_**TiMeToPlAy…d…O…c…T…o…R,'**_the evil voiced stated in demented distortion as several tentacle tips changed into syringes.

"…" Rei said feeling petrified as the disfigured creature slithered closer and closer to her. Blinking, the figure was gone. All the sudden, there was two people screaming in her mind causing her to grimace again. After a minute or two, her head became dead silence.

"…" she said opening her eyes slowly and blinking. The mental strain went away and she wasn't in pain anymore. Wondering what happened, a harsh wave of isolation came over her. Shaking her head, it got worse making her feel insecure and anxious. The door opened up suddenly with a doctor coming in.

"Alright Pilot Ayanami, let us begin…are…are you okay?" the medical staffer said seeing the strain on the First Child's face.

"…I…feel a little ill…but nothing too concerning," the pilot stated quietly as the doctor slow began his check up.

'After this…I…I need to see Ikari…to ask him…what…was that.'


	103. Revelation

Chapter 103: Revelation

"…" Ritsuko said hearing only mild humming from the machinery that was on in the large room. Both stared at a tank with LCL fluid inside as there was still no trace of the clones left. Glancing down at him, he was expressionless and emotionless. Looking back forward, she cleared her throat before turning to face him.

"How do you feel seeing them?" she asked.

Part of her hoped that what was witnessed caused him to view some people differently. If it caused any more tension in the relations between the Commander and the First Child, it would satisfy her resentment amongst the two. She knew that possibly he would see her different as well from keeping a dark secret. Also, she determined that her act of destroying the clones would be an instant termination and possibly imprisonment. However, she didn't care at this point.

"…" Shinji said blinking and thinking about an answer. Hearing two screams in his mind, it was followed by the dark clone clenching and grinding many of its teeth together. Turning toward Dr. Akagi and not hearing anything else voiced to him, he spoke his thoughts.

"I believe the Commander has an attachment and midlife crisis predicament," he said calmly.

"…?!" Ritsuko said with a surprised face. Blinking and repeating what he stated in her mind, she began to snicker. Replaying it again, it tickled her insides more. Holding her stomach and covering her mouth, she couldn't stop herself as she began to laugh out loud. Looking back at him, his expression was emotionless as he just blinked.

"Hahahahahaha!" the scientist said in mirth. Beginning to lose her balance, she continued laughing hard. About to trip and fall over, the male pilot stood next to her to prevent her from tipping over. Still feeling that she would tip over while continuing to cackle, she let go of herself and held onto his shoulders. After a short while, she began to calm down. Wiping the tears from her eyes and giggling a little, she stood up straight. Taking a deep breath in and out, she looked down at him.

"Are you alright Dr. Akagi?" he asked with a blank face.

"Yes, I feel better," she said with an amused smile. "Tell me, is that what you think of the Commander?"

"He hasn't told me anything regarding these aspects," the male pilot said. Blinking, he felt a bit perplexed on why he wasn't reacting to the scientist holding his shoulders.

"I am basing on what I have observed of him and his behavior."

"Do you know," Ritsuko said softly and bent forward to be face to face with him. "What Ayanami is and what his true goal was?"

"…" he said still confused on why his body was not reacting normally. At the same time, the evil voice had become non-verbal. It only emitted abstract sounds of various objects and things. Instead of words, it made shouts and different callings. Focusing back on why he was not reacting, he pondered on the scientist's motive. Getting a sense that the faux blonde had a different reason to touch him, he concluded that was a possibility on why he wasn't reacting.

"Yes."

"…?!" she said with a shocked face. Blinking a couple of times, his expression didn't change as his head tilted a little.

"Y-You…you do?"

"Shall I state to see if I am wrong or not Dr. Akagi?"

"…" she said standing up straight and talking her hands off his shoulders. Taking a small step back, she focused on his face. Not seeing any signs of lying as he moved his head back straight, she gave a small nod out of curiosity.

"Very well," he said with a small bow.

[That should be good for the screening Pilot Ayanami. You can get off the bed once you are extracted from the scanner] a doctor stated from an adjacent room with a window.

"…" Rei said opening her eyes.

Hearing the bed start to retract, she watched as she and the bed slowly came out of a hollow area of the large medical machine. Once the bed stopped moving, she slowly sat up. Shifting herself to have her feet over the edge, the female pilot slowly got off. The doctor came in and escorted her out of the room. Changing out of the hospital gown and into her school uniform, she followed the medical staffer to the administration desk.

"That will be it for this medical checkup Pilot Ayanami. We will check you out from here. You are dismissed."

"…" Ayanami said nodding to the doctor. Turing toward the connection hallway that lead to the other building of NERV, she walked down it. Once out of the connection hallway, another shiver went down her spine. Oddly, an emotion came over her that made her feel antsy. Not too sure why, she continued walking forward.

'It is possible that Ikari has not completed his extra tests with Dr. Ikari,' Rei thought going down a hallway. 'If that is the case, I may be able to see him…then I will wait outside the locker rooms.'

"…?!" Ritsuko said with a shocked face after he told her what he knew. "You…you knew!?"

"Yes Dr. Akagi."

"How?"

"When I was mentally unstable, I ventured into areas I did not have clearance to."

"…" she said remembering camera footage of him accessing security terminal panels. It also brought up images of him taking care of "employees" that were accessing those terminals as well. Knowing that he was aware of accessing them, he should be disciplined for it. However, it didn't matter now.

"I see," she said placing her hands in her lab coat pocket. A small sense of relief was felt as if some weight got off her shoulders for him knowing. Not only did she feel the need for a smoke, but she didn't want to stay in the room any longer. What represented here was dark, cold, inhumane, and an evil side of science.

"Let's head back to the locker room so you can change and go home."

"Very well," he said following her toward the elevator doors. Pressing the call button, the lift opened. Stepping inside and selecting a higher level, the doors closed. Ritsuko and Shinji stood side by side looking at the elevator doors. Only the sound of the pulley system and the clicks of the level indicator filled the silence between them. Glancing down at him, she was still curious at his thoughts.

"Does seeing what you saw or what you know change anything?"

"Regarding what?"

"How you view the people around you and work with?" she stated as the lift started to slow down.

"…" the Third Child said when the elevator stopped. When the doors opened, both exited. Following the scientist, they began to trace their way out of the high security clearance area.

"Other than the difficulties of trusting them, my views toward my co-workers are relatively the same."

"…" she said with a sad smile. Reaching the exit doors, she inputted her key code. Hearing an electronic beep and seeing a green light, the doors slid open. Stepping out into a hallway, they continued walking forward.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask of me?"

"…" he said blinking. About to open his mouth to say no, he held his tongue.

'…_**yyyeeessss…a-a-a-s-s-s-k-k-k-h-h-h-e-e-E-E-R-R-R-R-R-R!' **_it spoke slowly and getting louder. Without warning, a gore filled explosion occurred in the pilot's mind. A large body of flesh fell to the ground with a meaty splat. Hearing a demented giggle, sounds of scrapping of metal on a hard surface followed after. Hearing the object being moved around, it slammed into something with flesh.

'_**askher…AsKhEr…aSkHeR…ASKHER…ASKHER!' **_the evil voice shouted again and again with each down swing. It gave the male pilot flashbacks of the night raid on the gang leader.

"May I ask something personal?" Shinji asked feeling his limbs tingle with an old sensation.

"Personal?" Ritsuko said being thrown off guard a little. "…there isn't much to say, but go ahead."

"Why are you living in someone's shadow?"

"…?!" she said blinking in surprise. Both passed an intersection and continued down the hallway.

"I recalled you mentioning one time of living in your mother's shadow…it was during the time I was secured to a hospital bed and in a strait jacket."

"Oh," Dr. Akagi said calming down a little from recalling something close to that. "That sounds about right. Do you mind if we stop here?"

"I do not Dr. Akagi. Please go ahead," Shinji said hand gesturing to the place they were coming up to.

Both walked to one of the break areas that had vending machines, water fountains, benches, and designated smoking areas. Sitting on the center bench, she got out her pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out and putting the pack away, she grabbed the lighter in the other lab coat pocket. Putting the cigarette in her mouth, she placed the lighter near the end and lit a small flame. Seeing it lit and inhaling, she put the light away. Taking the cig out of her mouth, she exhaled feeling her nerves calming down more.

"Mother was the one that lead me through my career up to this point. Everything she did and taught I picked up on. Educated in the same field, worked in the same area of sciences, and went through similar workplaces up until coming to NERV. In a way, I am kind of became her replacement."

"I see," Shinji said when the evil voice mimicked the voice of the older Dr. Akagi. After saying a statement, white noise blared in his ears before another mimicked voice was heard. It was of the scientist sitting down and smoking in front of him. In both mimicked voices, there was a familiar male's voice that responded to both. The statements from both female voices were similar in theme and what they were gesturing.

'**_RePlAcEmEnTiNeVeRaSpEcT,' _**it whispered multiple times as it chomped on the fleshy object more than once. Several swallows came after as it continued to eat. Blinking, he continued.

"A replacement in every shape and form Dr. Akagi?" he asked seeing her pause then look up slowly. Despite seeing his stoic expression, what he said seemed to make her freeze. Shaking her head internally, see took another drag.

"…What do you mean?"

"If you are being your mother's shadow, I assume you copy all of her actions."

'_**ItGoEsDeEpErThAnThAt,**_' the evil voice spoke softly mimicking Naoko's voice.

"…" Ritsuko said feeling herself becoming afraid of where the male pilot was going with his question. It felt as if he was dissecting her decisions, choices, and behaviors and bringing them out into the open. Part of her wanted no one to know what life she decided to live like which made her feel a little testy at him. The other side of her started feeling paranoid that he knew what she did and then some.

"…well…I do acknowledge that I am following in her footsteps…but, I wouldn't say I am copying every aspect of what she did. Both her and I had our disagreements about things," she said moving her cigarette to the ash tray and patting it a couple of times.

"…" the male pilot said closing his eyes and feeling warmth building in them. Slowly closing then opening them, everything was tinted red.

"_**Are you sure Dr. Akagi?" **_

"…!?" Ritsuko said flinching and eyes widening with apprehension. Seeing her hand with the cigarette start to tremble a little, she felt the evil and malicious aura nearby. Slowly looking up with her eyes, she froze and held her breath. Black-red eyes bore at her with tears of crimson falling down his face.

"…" Rei said reaching and standing outside of the locker rooms. After a couple of minutes, no one was seen down both directions of the hallway. Oddly, the more she waited the more anxious she became.

'Dr. Akagi is known for doing lengthy testing,' she thought blinking then looking at the floor. 'This is nothing to worry about…yet…I feel something is amiss.'

After a minute or two pass by, she felt herself becoming impatient. Part of her wanted to go find him while the other part of her told her to wait. Her second self was not voicing anything still. Ever since that grotesque familiar voice shouted in her mind, it had been quiet. More time seemed to pass by as she stood there.

'…I can't…stop these emotions…' Ayanami thought to herself. Feeling her mind race a little, different impulses came to her.

'Assuming that Ikari is still in his plug suit, he will need to come here to change. If I stay, the probability of running into him will be higher than searching for him.'

'Despite saying and understanding that would be the logical method…it does not bring me at ease,' she thought starting to walk away from the locker rooms. After walking down the hallway a few yards, she stopped.

'No…I will be less likely to find him if I search,' she thought turning around; however, she didn't move back to where she was standing.

"…" the First Child said feeling the confliction inside her grow and clash in her mind.

A speculative thought of where he was came to mind. There was no reason to believe he was there; however, it seemed to push one of the impulses greatly. Turning around, she started walking away from the locker rooms. Seeing an elevator up ahead, she pressed the call button. The doors opened and she stepped in. Automatically pressing a level a few floors up, she stood in front of the doors as the elevator closed and started to ascend.

"W-Why…" the scientist said carefully while staring at the Third Child. "…are you asking?"

"**_Shadows with secrets…tend to repeat secrets their predecessor had,_**" he stated blinking slowly at her.

She saw only his eyes move a little which made her glance quickly to where he was looking. It was her cigarette. The bud had burned off 3/4th of its length. Being now at the filter part, she recognized that her fingers were getting a little hot. Dropping it in the ash tray, it continued to burn till there was none of it left.

"_**Are your fingers #$% #$okay, Dr. Akagi?"**_ he asked when static was heard in mid-sentence.

'…no…' Ritsuko thought closing her eyes and breathing a little heavier. 'He does not have a mental illness…his blood has normalized for what I researched…there is nothing else that could be causing this…I am just tired.'

"…" she said opening her eyes and mouth. No voice came as his head was tilting. A couple of loud scrunching cracks and pops emitted from his neck making her cringe. His eyes never blinked as he stopped with a 45 degree tilt. The blood coming out of his eyes seemed to have stopped and had dried a little. Swallowing, she could feel her legs had gone weak as if the blood flowing had been cut off. Taking another deep breath in, she tried pushing through the fear.

"They…they are fine."

"_**Good to…hear,**_" he said moving his head back straight. More pops and cracks were heard causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"What secrets are you saying I am repeating from my mother?"

"_**Her end…came from jealousy…will you follow the same fate as well?**_"

"…jea…jealousy?" Ritsuko whispered blinking and keeping still. About to continue, she started to see his eyes changing color. His black scleras faded into white while his irises became deeper in color from red to purple to violet to the dark magenta color. The change happened so quickly that the scientist was equally fascinated and alarmed.

"Yes Dr. Akagi," he said blinking and walking to the water fountain. Watching him stand in front and press the knob, the stream came out of it. Bending his face into the arcing liquid, the clear water became discolored with red.

"…" Rei said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Stepping out into the hallway, she looked down left then turned around. Thinking she saw something down the right side, she couldn't state what it was. However, her instincts told her to go in that direction. Despite having no clear reason to think he was down that direction, her feet started walking down the hallway.

"…" Ritsuko said staring at the male pilot seeing him rubbing his face with the faucet water still going. Her insides felt tight as if his words pierced her causing her to pause and think. Recalling if her mother had any rivals to be jealous of, the thought of the Sub-Commander came to mind.

'Other than Dr. Ikari from a scientist to scientist perspective…I don't think there was anyone else,' she thought.

Knowing that Naoko did not tell her what jealousy or what love life she had, thinking of anyone involved did not seem to make sense. Other than her father that left due to her mother always working, the Commander came to mind. Despite having a small admiration of him when she first visited NERV, her mother never mentioned any interest in him. Suddenly, a certain pilot came to mind.

'There is the First Child…but she was a small child during the time when my mother was alive…who could he be talking about?'

"Are you having trouble Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked turning off the faucet. Feeling the water drip down his face, the tint red vision went away. Looking down at the small pool of water in the fountain, the dark clone stared back at him. Its image kept going in and out of focus from the rippling of the water. When the liquid went through the grated drain, the voice's hideously bloody image went down with it.

"…" the scientist said blinking and shaking her head a little. "I am afraid I…don't…!?"

"…" the Third Child said putting his hands on his face and pushing them up.

With the small amount of water on his hands and mild dampness on his hair, his hands pushed his hair back. Putting his hands at his side, he slowly turned around. Stopping, he slowly blinked seeing Dr. Akagi's expression slowly change. It went from recognition to realizing a horrible revelation while staring wide eyed and in shock. Turning his eyes to the person she was boring at, he gave a small bow.

"Evening Miss Ayanami. How are you?"

"…" Rei said feeling better to have found him. Glancing at the scientist, she looked at her with shock as she started to shake. Looking back at him, she ignored the faux blonde's awkward staring.

"I am fine…how are you Ikari?"

"I am fine as well. Was there something I could help you with?"

"…is…the testing completed?" she asked looking at Ritsuko.

'…no…' Dr. Akagi said staring at the ground with a hand over her mouth. Despite not looking at the blue-haired teen, she could still see the shadows of a very familiar scientist choking a toddler to death. The expression of jealous, resent, and gratification on the older woman's face made her cringe. It made her think about her reaction when destroying the clones in the secret lab. The other image was the same scientist with an recognizable male.

"_** ?**_"

"…!?" Ritsuko said recoiling and pulling back a little from the vicious sounding voice. Looking up quickly, both the First and Third Child were looking at her with stoic expressions. His eyes were still the dark magenta color.

"Are you well Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked blinking slowly.

"…" she said breathing harder and harder while staring at him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she forced herself a slow small nod.

"I see. Miss Ayanami was wondering if the extra tests have been completed for today."

"…yes…"

"Very well. I will go change," he said bowing to her a little.

"May I accompany you Ikari?"

"If you would like to Miss Ayanami, I do not mind," he said turning toward her and nodding a little.

"…" the scientist said watching both Eva pilots walk down the hallway that Ayanami came from. Seeing them pass out of sight, she let out a heavy sigh of relief and held her head with her right hand. Shaking still, she reached for another cigarette.

'I'm just tired…I'm just tired…' she thought putting it in her mouth and grabbing her lighter. She let a couple of sparks but couldn't produce a flame.

'I'm just-'

"_** $% #$%…t…i…r…e…d…(*($%^&**_"

"…" she said feeling her blood run cold.

The cigarette in her mouth and the lighter in her hands fell to the floor. Feeling cold sweat everywhere, she slowly looked up frighten from the sound of the evil and vile voice. Standing at the corner entering the break area was a morbid version of the Third Child's slashed up body. There were alterations: extra appendages, extra mouths, numerous eyes, black-red skin that dripped heavily with iron smelling liquid, and numerous scars, drill holes, depressions, and burn marks. Instead of crimson dripping everywhere, it was a mixture of red and pitch black blood. Without warning, it started slithering closer at her.

Immediately bolting around the bench, she kept her distance until she hit the back wall. Blinking, the grotesque figure was instantly at the bench. Its various black-red eyes stared at her blinking in different times. Numerous mouths opened and closed emitting airy and breathing sounds of pain and pleasure at the same time. Feeling every nerve in her body screaming at her to run, Ritsuko followed the wall to the hallway without taking her eyes off the creature. Watching only its eyes follow her made her side step quicker.

Reaching the hallway, she walked backwards still not taking her eyes off of it. Getting to the middle, she walked backwards till she couldn't see into the break area anymore. Suddenly, she couldn't hear the clicks of her heels hitting the floor. It made her apprehension elevate higher. She could only feel herself hyperventilating as well as her elevated heartbeat. It felt as if she was in a vacuum in space with no sound emitting. Glancing quickly behind her, she saw both pilots continuing down the hallway a little a ways. Loud slithering was heard followed by a monstrous shout making her dart her head back forward.

"…!?" she said seeing the figure crawling on the ceiling as its tentacles inched forward in her direction.

All of its eyes were narrowed looking at her while all of its mouths were grinning horrendously wide with numerous jagged teeth. Unable to resist her flight mechanism, she turned and bolted toward the teens. Her heel clicks boomed and echoed down the hallway seeing both pilots stop and turn around. Only Rei seemed to blink in surprise while Shinji remained stoic and still. Reaching them, Ritsuko got behind him and quickly grabbed his shoulders.

"…" both he and the First Child said blinking. Rei looked at the scientist with confusion while looking back and forth between her and the hallway.

'…w-w-where i-is i-it!?' Dr. Akagi thought in fear. Frantically, she looked with her eyes down the hallway. There was no trace of the evil figure anywhere.

"Is something the matter Dr. Akagi?"

"…" she said still feeling unnerved and paranoid. Trying to calm down to answer, she held onto his shoulders a little firmer.

"I'm…I'm a bit over tired…" the scientist said carefully looking down at him. His head was turned and looking at her with the corner of his eyes. Seeing the dark magenta eyes made her feel a little at ease.

"I see. Are you in need of support till we reach your office?"

"…" the scientist was about to say no when the evil aura was still nearby. Not looking up, she glanced at the First Child. Instead of looking back at her, Ayanami looked a little apprehensive. She took a step closer to him.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"Is something here?" she asked slowly scanning around though not finding anything out of sorts.

'…I'm not tired…and I'm not crazy,' Dr. Akagi thought feeling a mixture of relief and more alarmed at the same time.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking around himself. Turning around, Ritsuko did not take her hands off his shoulders and moved to stay behind him. Strangely, Rei did the same thing of moving to stay next to him. Ignoring their actions, there was nothing to be seen down both directions of the hallway.

"My apologizes, I do not see anything around us. Is something amiss?"

"…" the First Child said slowly grabbing his left wrist with her right hand. Ritsuko saw the back of her neck had goosebumps.

"…no…"

"…I see…" he said confused that he was not having flashbacks from the two holding him. Again with not have a bodily reaction of fear from their touch, his body was still and calm. Internally shaking his head, he continued.

"Shall we continue then?" he asked seeing both nod their head.

Moving forward at a slower pace, both kept up with him and stayed close to him while walking. Going down the hallway, nothing happened or occurred. Security personnel saw the oddity on their cameras and bookmarked it. Checking down the hallways back and forward of them, nothing was out of the ordinary. Scratching their heads, they moved back to monitoring the camera feeds. Reaching the locker room, Shinji stopped in front of the men's side.

"Are you madams entering as well?" he asked feeling both of flinch from holding him.

"No Ikari, we will-!?" Ritsuko initially said letting go of his shoulders. She instantly heard loud slithering nearby along with a stronger morbid aura. Re-gripping his shoulders, should stood directly behind him and pressed herself against him. Strangely, Rei changed her grip and hugged his left arm pressing herself against him.

"…" he said feeling both shaking a little. Not turning his head to look at them, he slowly blinked and pushed the door to open. Entering in slowly, the door behind them closed. Making their way to the locker he used, they stood staring at it.

"May I change madams?" he asked stoically opening up his locker. Inside, both Ritsuko and Rei saw his school clothes and other items. Blinking, Shinji saw the evil clone staring back at him.

'Greeting sir. Are you comfortable being in there?' he stated in his mind with an internal bow. Reaching in the locker with one arm, he stuck his hand into one of its open mouths. Gripping something, he pulled out his school clothes.

'_**PrAcTiCaLlYlIbErAtInGmYsEeD,**_' it said with distortion.

'I see. Have you obtained something sir?' he thought feeling the women's hands slowly let go of him. Setting his clothes on the bench below, he began to depressurize his plug suit.

'_** #$%#$…y…e…s… #$% #$CoNsUmPtIoN$%^ #$**_'

'So I gathered sir,' he continued while pulling his plug suit down. He ignored the aspect that two pairs of eyes were looking at him.

'…_**one…StEp…CLOSER!CLOSER!CCLLOOSSEERR!**_'

'If you say so sir,' Shinji thought putting on his clothes one by one. Getting his belt on and pocketing his things, he put a hand on the locker door and blinked.

'Anything else I can help you with sir?'

'_** #$% S#$$ L#$#$ #$E $% #$E #$% #P #$%^#$%'**_ it screeched loudly as its whole body vibrated violently in the locker. Slowly closing the locker door, a powerful bursting splat happened inside of small storage unit. Removing his hand away, a mixture of red and black blood oozed out of every opening of the locker and pooled to the floor.

"…" he said nodding inside his head and turning around. Both of them were still next to him and looked a little pale.

"Shall we leave?"

"Y-yes," Ritsuko said desperately. "I will drive you two home. Let's go."

Not giving him a change to speak, she put her hands behind his back and pushed forward. Ayanami frowned at the action, but immediately followed them. From leaving the locker room to the parking garage, both of them stayed close to him. There were many NERV employees that were walking by that stopped and stared. They didn't say anything as they blinked in confusion.

Seeing the Third Child look at them and give a small nod, they gave a small nod back watching the trio walk on by. It was only when they reached the surface and drove on the highway did both Ritsuko and Rei felt able to completely relax. They felt that the vile presence was following them the entire time and would get closer if they did not stay in constant physical contact with him. Both could not find enjoyment out of holding onto him as paranoia and fear bombarded the entire trip out of NERV HQ.


	104. Forceful Influencer

Chapter 104: Forceful Influencer

Opening up her refrigerator and getting a beer out, Misato looked down to see Pen-Pen with a towel hanging around his neck.

'There goes about 30 minutes to an hour of not being able to use the bathroom,' she thought watching him go in the direction of the restroom. Hearing the door close, she looked at her beer then shrugged her shoulders. Opening it and about to drink it, her home phone rang.

'After a swig,' she thought swallowing down part of the alcoholic beverage.

"Ahh…that hit the spot," the Major stated then walked to the landline phone and answered it. "Hello, Katsuragi speaking."

[Evening Misato]

"Hey Rits! Finally going home?"

[Yes]

"That is good. What's up?"

[I am driving both Ikari and Ayanami home. I will be at your place in a bit.]

"That's kind of you. So, what extra testing did you do on Shinji?"

[More or less explaining the basics of the dummy plug system. Also did screenings to see if he is still clear of the previous Angel's cells.]

"How did that go?"

[He was clear.]

"That is a relief. No more surprises," Misato said with a smile. "There has been enough already."

[…yes] Ritsuko stated with a slight pause before answering.

"How about Rei's checkup?"

[…she says no problems found.]

"…" the Major said with tired sigh. "I can just picture her saying that with her deadpan expression and monotone voice."

[Yes indeed. Did you take the others home already?]

"Yep. Dropped both Toji and Rayne at their places before coming back to my place."

[I see…so it is just you and Souryu?]

"…yeah…" Misato said thinking something didn't feel right. "Are you okay?"

[Yeah…I'm just…tired]

"The extra tests must have pushed you over the limit…or…you tried pushing Shinji over the limit?" she asked with sly smile on her face.

[…] the scientist said looking back at the rear view mirror. Both pilots were sitting on the backseat and looking out opposite windows. Suddenly, his eyes started moving slowly toward her. Focusing quickly back on the road, her apprehension rose.

[A combination of things.]

'Okay…something is up. She hasn't snapped at me or corrected me given how tired she is,' she thought and looked at the Second Child, she was lying on the couch with the TV on.

"That tired huh?"

[…can I ask a favor?]

"Sure."

[May I spend the night at your place? I'm a bit too sleepy to make the drive home by myself.] Ritsuko asked as normally as possible.

'…that doesn't sound like tiredness…' the Major thought blinking and knowing that she wasn't the type to play games.

"Of course. Anything for a friend."

[…thank you…]

"…" Misato said blinking feeling more concerned. Moving toward the kitchen, she spoke in a softer tone.

"Hey…what's going on? You aren't acting like yourself."

[I will let you know when we arrive there.]

"…okay. Sounds good. See you in a bit."

[See you in a bit.]

"…" Misato said looking at her phone and ending the call. "Something definitely happened."

Fifteen minutes later, the front doorbell rang. Telling Asuka that she will get it, she opened it. It was the two remaining Eva pilots and Dr. Akagi.

"Thanks for driving them home," she said smiling.

"Sure."

"Is there anything else I can assist you with Dr. Akagi?" Shinji said stoically. She turned around and shook her head.

"Very well. I will depart to next door. Good day madams," he said bowing a little and turning around. Watching him walk away for a bit, Rei started following him. When both were halfway to the other side, the Major whispered.

"What happened?"

"…" Ritsuko said blinking and turned to her before looking back at the two teens. "Other than the additional tests and talking, was getting the creeps again."

"Again? I thought he was cleared. Didn't his schizo get cured and his blood normalized?"

"Based on what the computer testing and MAGI analysis…yes," she said with a small nod seeing the two Eva pilots stop. The Third Child stopped in front of his door and turned to face the First Child. After a brief talk, Ayanami turned around and walked back to them. The expression on her face was her usual one.

"Do you think it came back?"

"Possible, but there is no proof relapse either."

"Did…you see something?" Misato asked seeing the scientist give a small nod and tried to remain calm.

"What did you—Hey Rei! What were you whispering with Shinji?" she stated with a cheery smile.

"…" Ayanami said stopping and blinking. Looking up at both adults, she remained calm though had a hesitant look on her face.

"I wanted to thank Ikari for making Pilot Souryu and I bentos for school today."

"Ooo, that must have been nice to have. Knowing that Shinji is good at cooking, he would definitely be a keeper."

"…" Rei said tilting her head a little. "A keeper? It refers to holding onto someone due to favorable qualities for friendship, relationship, and/or courting purposes. Is that correct?"

"…" Misato and Ritsuko said blinking and staring at the First Child. "Well…yeah."

"I see," Ayanami said tilting her head back up and nodding her head. "I agree…Ikari is…a keeper."

"…!" both said widening their eyes a little bit watching her pass them and entering the Major's apartment. After not seeing the teen anymore, both got out of their stupor. The lavender haired woman elbowed the faux blonde.

"Did you hear that?! It is without a doubt that she wants him."

"Yes. Straight from the horse's mouth," Ritsuko said sighing and rubbing her face.

"Mmm-hmm. Well come on, I got plenty of beer to help you relax. Let's forget our worries and drink till we drop!" Misato said excited hugging her friend's arm.

"No," the scientist said firmly. "Rather have a clear head tomorrow."

"Aww. You are always a party pooper," she said pulling her friend into the apartment and closing the door. The two stayed up for a bit talking and discussing things that was outside of NERV. Both Eva pilots had gone to bed a bit ago and it was just them two. After more talking, both decided to go to sleep. Misato laid out the spare futon in her room in which Ritsuko did not object. Lying down, both eventually went to sleep.

In the midst of the early morning, the Angel alarm sounded. Scrambling awake, both Misato and Ritsuko quickly got ready. Waking up both pilots, the scientist stated that she will go fetch the other two. Making it so far as opening the front door, she froze. The Third Child was standing in front of the door, dressed and stoically staring. Rana was half-awake leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Shall we both go with you Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked blinking.

"Rits, let's split up. Take the twins and go pick up Rayne. I'll take Rei and Asuka to go get Toji!" the Major stated inside.

"Alright," Ritsuko stated in the open door way. Closing the door, she turned around to see the male pilot giving his female twin a piggy-back ride. Nodding, they go down to the parking garage. Leaving first, the scientist saw Misato, Rei, and Asuka running to the Major's car. Getting onto the streets, there was little traffic.

"I don't know where Pilot Hymity lives," Ritsuko stated.

"I have called her and informed her to head toward the nearest bus stop. She should be easier to pick up there," Shinji stated from the backseat.

"You know where this stop is?"

"Yes Dr. Akagi."

"Guide me," she said stepping on the gas. While driving, both women called HQ for a situation status. Detailing what information they have so far, contact with the Angel would not be for another 6 hours. Making it to HQ with all pilots, the six changed into their plug suits and were waiting in a debriefing room. Eventually, Misato and an assistant came in with documents and computer files.

"Alright, listen up," the Major stated turning on a projector that gave a satellite image of the Pacific Ocean. There was a circle that popped on the screen. It closed in on a location that was several kilometers away from the coast line of Neo-Tokyo.

"Our satellites picked up the next Angel coming in from the Pacific. Close up images show this one to be a towering fortress. So far, every engagement of arsenal by the military and the UN have been reflected off its powerful AT-field. We don't know much of its capabilities other than its high defense abilities."

"Other scans indicate that its current body is only an outer shell," she continued going to the next slide that showed a multi-layer screenshot. Entering a command made more windows appear and separate segments from the original screenshot.

"Currently, its only limbs are the stubbed legs and arms. However, its outer skin is segmented. Upon closer inspection of them, it appears to be more limbs that are connected to its upper torso. The core is protected by an outer layer as well. Breakthrough that, and the core will be exposed."

"No footage of it going on the offense?" Rayne asked.

"Negative. We will have to proceed with caution. Given that it has a high defense capability, that will most likely mean a strong offense capability."

"This will be a piece of cake," Asuka said with a smug. "That Angel won't know what hit him."

"That is what we hope will happen," Misato said turning to her then to the rest.

"Here is the game plan. Since Unit-01 is still under repair and research, it is not authorized for usage based on the Commander's orders. Also given that Shinji has the lowest score out of everyone here, he will be part of the back-up pilot team."

"First group will be Asuka, Rei, and Toji. Given that you are still training, you will be providing support to both Unit-00 and Unit-02."

"Roger," the Fourth Child said with a nod.

"Rana, Rayne, and Shinji will be back-up pilots if one of the first unit's members falls back. Understand?" she asked getting slight head nods.

"Good. More debriefing will happen once in the command center and you three in your units. Any questions?"

"…" all pilots said not moving.

"Alright, go get ready," the Major said seeing all of them nod their heads.

Leading the large young group down the hallway, an intersection came up. Both groups broke off with the pilot group going straight to the Eva cages. The second group followed Misato to the command center. Rei, Asuka, and Toji hurried up to the Eva cages and found four war machines secured and standing tall. Going on the mobile catwalks, each passed by the purple Unit and got different vibes. Asuka ignored it, Toji felt it was evil, and Rei stared it down. For some reason, she felt it was staring back at her with equal measure.

'…' she thought turning back forward and heading toward her Eva.

The spirits in Units 00, 02, and 03 saw that they were the only ones being loaded and ready for battle. Waiting for the pilots to be loaded into their entry plugs and inserted, the three spirits readily synched up with them. Feeling immediate connection with their pilot's psyche, it relieved their psychological strain. Each spirit wanted to get far away from the spirit that was in Unit-01. They could still hear it cackling in the background softly as the purple war machine gazed at them with its wicked grin.

"Lt. Ikubi. Status report," Ritsuko stated upon hearing Misato entering the command center with the back-up pilots. The Major went and took her position near where the scientist stood. The three teens stood to the right of the terminals and looked toward the main screens.

"Target spotted two kilometers away. Time till contact in 30. Eva pilots' synchronization to their Units completed. Unit-00, 02, and 03 active," the bridge monitor stated.

"Any activity from the Angel?" Misato asked out loud.

"Other than its AT-field projection, it is continuing its direct course to here," Makoto stated from his station.

"Lt. Shigeru, is the frequency module ready?" Dr. Akagi asked looking over at him.

"Active and ready," he stated then put on his headset.

"Looks like a showdown," Misato stated then looked behind her and up. "Commander, permission to launch and set the pilots up for a staged attack."

"…" Gendo said sitting in his chair with his infamous pose. Seeing the Sub-Commanders behind him standing and watching, he moved only his eyes to see the back-up pilots standing to the right down below. Pushing up his shades a little, he reassumed his sitting posture.

"Permission granted Major," he stated hearing her turn her head to face forward.

"Eva Launch!" she ordered as the launch sequence engaged. Hearing a loud muffled rush, the Units were sent to the surface.

The skyscraping Angel hovered closer and closer to the coastline of Neo-Tokyo. Zeurel continued to project its AT-Field as it continued its path to where its mother and father were being held. As it got closer and closer, it felt many different things arising. Multiple fake brethren were coming up from the ground below on the land ahead. There were two weak lilims that had a similar wavelengths to itself. More oddly, one of the fake brethren that remained in the ground felt morbidly different. Despite being so far away from where it was, the Angel could begin to feel its presence.

'…' Zeurel thought continuing forward at its pace. '_No matter. It does not concern me. My purpose is absolute.'_

All three Evas reached the surface on their lifts. Disengaging and standing on their own, each grabbed their weapon that was attached to the other side of the platform. Misato states the strategic orders and the Eva pilots comply. Once in positions, they wait for the signal.

"Angel in sights," Asuka stated with a large sniper rifle in hand. "This thing is pretty big."

[Got to close the distance and find a way to neutralize its AT-field] Misato stated.

"Got it."

"Do you think they will be okay?" Rayne whispered at the side of her mouth toward Shinji. Rana was standing on his left side and was wondering the same thing.

"…" he said blinking looking at the footage on the screen.

'_**ThEaUdIeNcE…iShErE,'**_ the evil clone thought grinning monstrously wide.

"I believe the three will…see victory one way or another," the Third Child said quietly.

"How are you sure?" Rana whispered when she felt an ice cold chill go down her spine. Glancing quickly at him, his eyes were still dark magenta as he slowly moved his eyes toward her. Blinking, she saw a horrid figure standing at the hallway entrance. Blinking again, it was gone.

"…!?" Rayne said immediately turning to her right to the hallway. Not seeing anything, something nearby made her skin crawl.

"They are skill pilots. Though Mr. Suzuhara is new, he will be fine," Shinji said slowly moving his eyes forward. Blinking, he turned his head to the right to see the ex-officer had gotten closer to him. She was staring at the hallway; however there was no one there.

"Miss Rayne, is something the matter?"

"Where…where is it?" she whispered moving closer to him and putting a hand on his right shoulder.

"…" he was about to ask when felt his left arm being grabbed. Blinking and slowly turning his head to his left, Rana had a not so pleasant look on her face. Not so much at him, she was staring daggers at the Fifth Child.

"…" Yui was facing forward but had her eyes trained on the three backup pilots below. Something familiar came to her and shook her a little. Looking at the Third Child, she could feel apprehension rising. Resisting in giving into the fear, paranoia was starting to sink in and make her feel tense.

'_**sssoooooommmmaaaannnnnyyyy…SOMANYGATHEREDTOGETHER!'**_ the evil voice boomed in Shinji's head as many images flash by showing torture and experimentation. It moaned from the psychological agony, the endless feeling of physical suffering, and the emotional destruction of self and faith over and over again.

'_**mOrE,'**_ the dark clone shouted beginning to foam out of its main mouth. Numerous faces of children, adults, and clients passed through the mindscape of both the evil voice and the Third Child.

'_**MORE,' **_it shouted with moans of pleasure. Feeling aroused, it sticks out its tongue bites down hard to make it bleed. The other mouths started cackling dementedly from the combination of pain and pleasure sensations.

'_**THIS MY SEED! #$% #$'**_ it bellowed viciously in thought. "_**HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE…ITWILLBEWHATSTIRSTHEUTOPIA! CANYOUUNDERSTAND!? THEGREATERTHENUMBERS, THEGREATERTHEUTOPIAWILLBE!**_'

After it shouted its last word, the evil voice murderously screamed as its body began to vibrate. Its pitch slowly bent higher and higher till it broke from being a voice. Only a piercing single pitch sound emitted from all of its mouths that were regurgitating blood, inners, memories, and chaos. As if something popped internally, both the dark clone and Shinji felt it. It was as if their body was ripped inside out and slathered in salt.

"…" the Third Child said closing his eyes to concentrate on not reacting to the mind-blowing agony surging through his head.

'_**YES!YES!YES! #$%#$GGGGOOOODDDDDYYYYEEEESSSS!**_' it shouted in pain and pleasure. Lurching forward in its captive space, foam was flowing out of all of its mouths. Blood was flowing out of its eyes and discoloring the atmosphere around itself. Hyperventilating and fully aroused, it grinned inhumanly wide as a high and low decibel frequency emitted through the comm-link channels.

[Contact in 5 minutes] Maya stated out loud.

'My first real battle,' Toji thought concentrating on the towering image of the Angel. 'If it is like that one game in the arcade, this one is in the bag.'

'I'll show that stooge and idiot that I am the real deal! No one is better that Asuka Langley Souryu!' the Second Child thought grinning and keeping her sights on the Angel for a head shot.

"…" Rei said focusing on the Angel.

Suddenly, comm-links open up in which it showed the command center. It specifically showed the image of Rayne, Shinji, and Rana and how both female back-up pilots were either touching him or holding onto him. The three pilots could hear the conversation between them going back and forth. Despite not saying anything, both Rei and Asuka kept looking back and forth between the Angel and the video-feed. Toji turned his head a little.

[Pilot Suzuhara! Concentrate!] Misato barked at him making him flinch and re-aim his rifle at the incoming Angel. Despite hearing a low decibel vibration on their ends, both the First and Second Child could hear what seemed like the inner thoughts of both Rayne and Rana. Each thought they had, sounded loud and clear to both of them.

"…" Asuka said starting to get jealous and angry.

"…" Rei said firmly gripping her controls and slowly lowering her head into a glare.

At the same time, the spirits in the Evas were beginning to hear things. It sounded like abstract sounds and faint murmurs. Slowly, they got louder to where whispers were heard. Ignoring them and focusing on what was at hand, the sounds continued to get louder. Each of them heard something that stuck as a familiarity in them. Recognizing what was being said and the abstract noises, the three uttered quivering denial and started to tremble.

'…_?'_ Zeurel thought as he got within range of the coastline. It casually hovered over the beach and continued inland.

'_What is this…what are they doing?'_

The Angel noticed that the Evas that were in different positions of the inland were changing. Each of them was slowly growing more hostile and disturbed. At the same time, the fake brethren below ground seemed to be relatively the same. However now that it was on land, its aura was more pronounced and gripping. It made it slow down a little to analyze its surroundings.

'_** #$%# $...h...i...#$% #$%'**_ a voice echoed in its head. It was mixed violently with static, screams, and a malicious sounding voice that haggardly breathed its greeting.

'…_!?'_ the Angel said completely stopping its advancement. It found the location of earth to remove to get to where its mother and father were being held. Zeurel was about to engage its offense attack from its eyes, when the voice came. Abruptly halting its attack, the disturbing synthetic's aura from below was now around it.

'_Who…who are you?'_ the Angel asked slowly looking around itself.

"…?" the bridge staff said staring at the main screen. A look of confusion and suspension came as the larger than an Eva sized Angel was slowly hovering and turning in place.

"Angel has ceased all forward movement. We did pick up an energy convergence from its head," Makoto stated. "However, it faded as quickly as it came."

"What's it doing?" Misato asked quietly staring intently at the screen.

"Who knows…scanning…surveying…it was about to attack but it stopped suddenly," Ritsuko stated quietly looking at the screen.

'_**ArEyOuCuRiOuS? #$% #$ …d…o…y…o…u…s…e…e…k…t…h…e…r…e…d…u…t…o…p…i…a?**_' the voice asked

'_What non-sense do you speak of? Show yourself.'_

'_**heeeeeeeeeeee…cUrIoUsYoUaReNoT…NOT! #$% #$DOYOUHEARMYSEED?!$#&%*(#$%**_'

'_**NOTCURIOUS!'**_

'_**NOT# $CURIOUS!'**_

'_**NOT! #$CUR#$% #IOUS!'**_

'_**NNNOOOTTTTTCCCUURRRIIIOOUUUUSSSSSS!'**_

'_Silence lilim! I will not heed your disorder. I only have my purpose to fulfill. Nothing you say will sway me,_' Zeurel stated firmly.

'_**#$% #$(%…y…O…u…#$%# ^…N…o…I…d…E…a… $%^#$…O…w…N…f…A…l…L…a…c…y #$%#$DDDDDDDOOOOOOOYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUU!?'**_ the evil voice cooed with many shouts of chaos from it. In the Eva cage, Unit-01's mouth started to make creaking noises. Slowly, the Eva began to utter sounds. A very deep, slow, and booming chuckle came out of it making the anchoring equipment it was secured to vibrate and bend.

"…" Shinji said still keeping his eyes closed. Still resisting, he moved his eyes slowly toward the direction of where the Eva cage would be. Rayne felt another disturbing cold chill feeling the evil and vile presence nearby. Getting even closer, part of her was pressing against him. Rana, becoming more irritated at her actions, pressed herself against his arm.

'…_**mOrE…**_'

'Sir?' the Third Child thought slowly opening his eyes.

'_**THEREISSOMUCHMORE!**_' it yelled with equal amount of savage excitement and suffering. All that the male pilot could hear was the sound of five different conversations going on at once in his head. Feeling warmth flowing inside of him and growing up to his eyes, he closed them and waited.

'What the hell are doing in the midst of this Angel battle!?' Asuka thought aggravated having a hard time not looking at the comm-link footage. Seeing the Fifth Child get even closer, the redhead saw her look directly at the video feed. It felt that she was staring right at her.

[_He's mine dolly…you can't beat me to get him_] Rayne stated quietly with a smug on her face. She emphasized by pressing her chest against his shoulder.

[_I'll become one with him…you are just a throw away_] Rana stated quietly with a smug on her face. The feed showed the female twin touching cheek to cheek with his face.

[_My connection with him is so much closer than yours…I have so much more to give to him than you…wondergirl._]

At the same time, the spirits in the active Evas felt the evil soul in Unit-01 near them. About to panic and try to run as far away as possible, a bright light began to unfold in front of them.

Naoko felt the blinding illumination start to die down. Opening her eyes, she was standing at the command level of the bridge. Looking around, there was no one around. Turning around toward the lift, a familiar child suddenly stood in front of her. The girl was wearing the same light red dress that day so many years ago.

'_He calls you old hag,_' the toddler states with an evil smug on her face.

'…_no…_' the spirit states out loud with wide eyes.

'_Old hag…old hag…hee hee hee…'_

'_You're an old hag…he said so himself.'_

'…_hee hee hee…behind your back…old hag,_' the child repeated over and over again.

'…_stop it…' _Naoko said evenly with narrow eyes. Hearing the child continue with the evil smug on its face, she slowly stepped forward feeling her hands and forearms tingle.

After the blinding illumination went away, the spirit in Eva-02 found herself sitting on a hospital bed. Staring straight ahead, the familiar whispers were audible and clear. Remembering what occurred here, she closed her eyes tight.

'_No! I don't want to remember!_' Kyoko shouted despite still hearing the soft voices in the other room. Suddenly, the voices became louder making her open her eyes a little. They shot open seeing and recognizing the two individuals were in the room with her.

'_Mr. Souryu…we can't do that here.'_

'_Why not? No one has suspected anything.'_

'_Your wife…is in the next…ahh…room.'_

'_In her state, she has become a vegetable…isn't that what you said doctor?'_

'_Mmmmmm…maybe…aaaahhhh'_

'_Stop denying yourself…you've been craving for another.'_

'…_just…don't be…so rough…mmmmmm…like the previous time.'_

'…' the spirit said feeling her face go into shellshock. At the same time her fingers began to curl to form tense claws.

When the brightness subsided, the spirit in Eva-03 saw the events that unfolded prior to where she was locked in the war machine. Closing her eyes and cringing, she shouted for the visions to stop. The recollection of the past didn't cease as they became more lucid. Hearing everything slowly get faster and faster, something shook her insides.

'_You useless woman!_' a familiar man shouted at her.

'…' the spirit said slowly looking up seeing his face.

'_This food tastes like trash!'_

'_How do expect me to live with the money you bring in?'_

'_Can't you do anything right?'_

'_Shudda' up you bitch. I can drink whatever I wanna!'_

'_If I had the chance, I'd never marry you again!'_

'_Stupid boy! Stop crying! Men don't cry! Go to that useless mother of yours you miserable runt!'_

'…' she said listening to the past repeat. Seeing the man drinking another bottle of sake, his back was turn. Looking down at the table, the cleaver she used to make dinner was in front of her.

'_Mama,__**'**_ a familiar boy's voice spoke softly making her glanced to her left instantly. His hairstyle was recognizable. The baby girl that he was holding in his arms made her eyes go wider.

'_It is what you should have done…when you went away…he left us…abandon us.'_

'…' the spirit said feeling everything inside of her tighten up.

'That bitch!' the Second Child thought gripping her hand controls tight as a fire sensation started developing.

'…I will…not allow…you to take him,' Rei thought feeling everything around her become consumed with anger.

"…?" Toji said feeling something odd.

'What is that…its strange…yet…it feels really familiar somehow,' he thought as he concentrated on the sensation that gave him a nostalgic remembrance of something. Back in the command center, several messages and indications began popping up.

"Status report!" Misato asked from seeing multiple windows pop up on the main screen.

"Angel has begun its offense attack. Energy convergence at its head!" Makoto stated.

"Synch ratios for the three pilots above 150% and going critical!" Maya stated.

On the main screen, the eyes of the Angel flashed. An invisible powerful blast shoot in the area where the three Evas stood. Materializing instantly, a large wall of an AT-Field appeared that blocked the enormous explosion. Despite the large eruption of earth, rubble, and ash, the area in front of the units was the only thing scorched. All of the bridge crew witnessing the battle murmured from the spectacle.

"Thank god their AT-Fields held the blast," Misato stated. "How are the pilots doing?"

"The comm-links to them have been disabled by their Evas," Maya stated.

"What!?"

"Bring a visual of them," Ritsuko ordered. When a close up of the war machines came on, she became shocked.

"All three of them have gone berserk!?" she stated out loud causing others to blink and look up at the screen. All three Evas eyes had changed color. Instead of a bright white, all three had red eye slots.

"S-Shinji…what's wrong?" Rana asked seeing him cringing with his eyes closes. His brow cringe a little as a blood vein appeared on his temple. It surfaced a little and began pulsating. Feeling something occurring inside of him, the hairs on her skin stood up.

"…no…" she whispered seeing a small amount of blood tearing out of his closed eyes.

'…my god…' Shigeru thought from listening what was coming in through his headset. Roughly six conversations were going on at the same time in which five of them were getting more and more hostile. The last one sounded as if someone was getting a sick form of pleasure from all of it.

'What…what the hell am I picking up?!'

[_**…p…U…s…H…i…T…dddeeeeeeeepppppeeerrrrrrr**_] the sound of a demented voice whispered and cooed through the headphones.

"Gendo…what is going on with the Evas?" Yui asked fascinated while at the same time feeling unease about what was about to unfold.

"They will show their true mantle," he said unable to smirk.

He felt something morbid growing nearby, but didn't look away to see what it was. Part of him was intrigued on how the three Units were able to block the attack. When the smoke cleared on the screen, the crew saw the mouth guards of Eva-02 and 03 come off and cratered the ground below. Unit-00 head was shaking as its mouth guard started to buckle. Blood began to seep out as the sound of metal bending and grinding was screeching through the speakers. With a loud pop, its mouth guard fell off. Along with holes in its gums, there was a welded line outlining the armor surrounding its mouth.

'…!?' the Commander thought in surprise putting his hands down on the panel in front of him. 'How did its mouth open? It was sealed shut with restraints after the first accident?'

"Shinji…I can feel it near, where-!?" Rayne said looking at him and seeing blood tears coming down from his eyes. Another blood vein came to the surface and pulsated making more blood come out. Both she and Rana let go of him and slowly backed away. Only managing a couple of small steps, his eyes slowly opened. Black-red eyes looked up at the screen then slowly moved them to look at Lt. Shigeru.

"…" the bridge monitor froze stiff with fear all of the sudden. Feeling something staring at him, he slowly turned his head to the right. As his eyes widened in fright from seeing the Third Child staring at him, the distorted voice gave a vile affectionate whisper.

[_**…I…'…m…C…o…M…i…N…g…**_]

Without warning, all three Eva's bellowed out monstrous roars at the Angel and shook with pent up rage.


	105. Berserk

Chapter 105: Berserk

"…!?" the bridge crew stared in shock from how violently the Evas roared at the Angel. Only the Third Child remained calm as he stared at the main screen with crimson vision.

'…_!'_ Zeurel thought flinching. The sudden booming hostility from the three war machines came off viciously.

Feeling the need to take evasive actions, it vanished and reappeared above them. Flashing it's eyes, it sent another tremendous blast down toward the Evas. Another monstrous explosion occurred near the center of where the three Units stood. The road and hillside underneath the war machines feet became pulverized while sending earth and debris far and wide. From the immense ash cloud, three objects shot out backwards in different directions. Sliding on the ground and slowing down, the bridge crew saw that all three Evas were unscaved by the attack.

Recovering the fastest, Eva-02 grunted loudly and power jumped forward. Almost as if it doubled its abilities, it leaped into the air coming in on the Angel fast. Its teeth were clenched together as it cocked back its right hand. Instead of a tight fist, it was in a clawing position. The stubbed arms of the Angel suddenly unfolded into long and sharp metal drapes that barely touched the ground. Its left arm whipped up like paper in a breeze then shot forward aiming at Eva-02's head.

Thrusting out the clawed hand forward, the Angel's arm made contact with the Eva's fingers before the NERV crew could react. Believing the hand's digits would have been sliced off, pain shot through the Angel's limb. Stunned from the sensation, it looked closely at what happened.

'…!?' Zeurel thought seeing the war machine's fingers cut its metal strip arm like paper.

Quickly retracting its injured limb, the red Unit had murderously gripped it and was rocketed toward it. Becoming surprised again, it tried putting up its AT-Field. Seeing it deploy, the four-eyed Eva passed through as it curled both of its legs. The Angel flashed its eyes when it was murderously dropped kicked in its face. Letting go of its damaged metal strip segment at the same time, the Angel slammed into the ground hard. Its invisible blast shot upward suddenly dispersing many clouds in the sky to form a large open circle. Skidding many times on the ground, Eva-02 landed on the ground with both feet. The Unit looks up with its red eyes. Visibly shaking, it was breathing hard and grunting through its clenched teeth.

"…how…how did she get through the Angel's AT-Field?" Misato asked still staring in shock and wonder. "Not even two N-2 mines made a dent upon impact."

"The higher the synchronization, the greater the Eva's abilities become," Ritsuko said seeing the red Unit curl its fingers into murderous claws. "Bring up the AT-Field monitoring graph."

One of the windows on the main screen changed to a green tint polygraph. On it showed four beacons where three of them represented the Evas. The remaining on showed the Angel's. A half shaped bubble appeared around where the target stood as three more were covering the Units. A small window within the graph showed several numbers with unit labels next to them.

"Does it say why?" the Major asked seeing her friend's eyes widen.

"Equal amount of AT-Fields are being projected."

"…!?" Misato said turning back to the live feed seeing the Angel hovering back to stand straight. "That means they are canceling the Angel's!"

'…_how…'_ Zeurel thought perplexed and agitated from feeling the impact of the blow.

Scanning around, it could only see the dark blue war machine. Its stance was in a stalker position with its head in a downward slant looking at it. A low growl emitted from it as it reached into one of its shoulder compartments. The space opened up and the Unit pulled out a handle. Pointing it to the ground, a bright colored plasma blade shot out. The shine from it reflected off the Eva's crimson eyes giving an impression of murderous intent. Attacking again, the Angel flashed its eyes at it. An explosion greater than an N2 mine erupted and engulfed the Unit.

"TOJI!" Misato shouted as the bright lights and massive ash clouds surrounded the area of where the war machine stood. Hearing something from the speakers, it sounded like heavily placed footsteps. Slowly emerging from enormous smoke, Unit-03 walked forward still in a stalking stance. It was undamaged including the plasma knife it gripped tighter. Hearing the friction from its grip, it barred its teeth at the Angel then mad dashed at it.

'…_why are they not being harmed…_' Zeurel asked with ambivenlance. It was curious on why the Units were lasting when it deemed them to be inferior. At the same time, the Angel felt great frustration from it.

'_No matter,' _it said aiming its eyes at the incoming war machine. '_It will meet its end soon...'_

About to fire again, a loud rush of air friction sounded. Not quick enough to glance, something at subsonic speeds flew into the right shoulder area of the Angel. Without being deflected or stopping, it ripped through its body. Almost like a cannon being fired at point blank range, a large gapping hole erupted from shoulder to shoulder. When the weapon hit the ground several thousands of feet away, it pierced the ground till only half of it was sticking up. Slowly glancing at where the weapon was thrown from, Unit-00 was a kilometer or two away still in a thrown position. Looking at the ground, it had sprinted fast seeing how far the war machine slid. Taking a glance at the cyclops Unit, it was glaring at it giving off a malicious aura.

'…_AHH!…AHHH!…AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!'_ Zeurel mentally screamed in agony from gapping wound. Blood gushed out from the shoulder regions as more flowed out of its mouth to the ground.

"What…what did Rei use?" Misato asked suddenly feeling her insides tightened greatly.

"_**She used a spear Miss Misato**_,"Shinji spoke softly walking behind her.

"…!?" the Major and Ritsuko said flinching. Slowly turning their head to the left, the Third Child was slowly walking toward Shigeru. He had turned back to his terminal and focused on his station and monitor. At the same time, he growing more fidgety. A loud moaning came over the loudspeakers distracting the bridge toward the main screen.

Hovering backwards in agony, the dark blue war machine was getting dangerously close as it lifted the bright sharp weapon. Losing both strip metal arms, it separated the limb segments that formed its outer body shell. Like the hair of Medusa, each attachment moved on its own giving a mild hypnotic effect. The inner body showed more of a female humanoid; however, its blood from the gapping shoulders wounds stained its off white skin heavily.

Elongating a couple of segments, the Angel launched them quickly at Unit-03. Without straying from its mad dash posture or direction, the Eva slashed and cut off parts of two segments. At the same time, it grabbed the remaining one viciously piercing the skin with the fingertips. Feeling the Angel's arms retracting, the dark blue war machine yanked hard to throw it off balance. Achieving it and getting inside its personal space, it thrust the blade into its chest numerous times. Skin, inners, bone, and blood sizzled as Zeurel cried out in suffering. After the last stab, it lifted its right leg and forward kicked the Angel chest. Knocking it back hundreds of feet, it fell and skidded on the gravel as white smoke trailed it. The scent of sizzling Angel flesh and blood filled the surrounding area.

Struggling to stand up, the Angel used the remaining segments to push itself up. Without warning, two different colored fists downward punched its face. The impact slammed it into the ground while causing the earth below to crater. Blood shot out of Zeurel's mouth and eyes seeing three black silhouette's with red eyes staring down at it. Feeling apprehension rip through its mind, the figures were grinning at it as they commenced with their brutality.

"…" the NERV crew said watching as the three Evas start to hit, kick, rip, and tear the Angel's body apart. The three's movements and actions became more and more animalistic when they started to consume the Angel. Everyone could hear the wet scrunches, the bones snapped, the snarling chomps on the lifeless enemy, and how its blood spewed everywhere and on the war machines.

"They are…eating the Angel?" Ritsuko said in shock and cringed at the cannibalistic sight. All three ripped the Angel's chest releasing the core.

"…" Gendo said standing up when the core got smashed to pieces. He was about to order the retrieval of the core when he watched the three units savagely devoured it.

"They are eating the core too?" Misato said frighten. Makoto cringed while Maya held her mouth and turned away from the scene. Rana held her mouth and stomach, but continued to watch.

'I…' Rayne thought feeling a little spooked. 'I am going to pilot one of these monsters?'

"…" Kozo said looking disgusted and disturbed from the grizzly display. Yui looked equally contemplative and disturbed. The aspect that there was a berserk mode for the Evas seemed vaguely familiar. However, she could not explain why it was.

"_**Mr. Aoba?"**_

"…!?" Shigeru jumped a little and moved back a little in his chair. The Third Child was standing next to him and was staring at him. Feeling his nerves near their limits, the bridge monitor removed the headphones that were giving him the creeps.

"Y-Y-Yes Pilot Ikari?"

"…" Shinji said tilting his neck a little causing a scrunching pop in his neck. It made the lieutenant flinch and feel goosebumps all over his body.

"_**May I…listen?"**_

"…" Shigeru said immediately offering the headset to the male pilot. "S-S-Sure…i-it i-isn't…normal communication."

"_**Thank you,"**_ Shinji said bowing to him and gently grabbing the headphones. Moving his head back straight and putting the earmuffs on, he blinked then turned to the main screen. He ignored the aspect that the bridge monitor tech stood up and walked over to where Makoto was stationed.

"…" Gendo said feeling ambivalent from what he was seeing. Part of him was satisfied that he had this much power to control. However, the other part that wasn't in his control was Unit-01. Based on its recent behavior and what technical staff reports about it, there was too much unpredictability. Also when the dummy system was engaged, it displayed a more individual behavior than the primal behavior it was suppose to.

That uncertainty made him anxious and frustrated. Looking down at the Third Child also added to that unknown factor of controlling. Blinking in surprise, he was not with the other two back-up pilots. Glancing to the other side, he saw the pilot at a bridge monitor station with the headset on. He flinched seeing that the boy was staring at him with bleeding black-red eyes.

"…" the Commander said turning back to the main screen and watching the rest of the cannibalism.

"…" Shinji said slowly turning around and looking back at the large monitor. The scene of carnage gave him no emotion or sensation. It brought up a vague memory of having done something similar to what the Evas were doing with the Angel. Not sure where or when the memory took place, he did not press upon it. Focusing on the what was going through the headset, he tried to understand it:

_'NO...STOP...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?' '…o…l…d…h…a…g…' 'Still have enough air to breath you little brat! You are nothing but a concoction! I will be the one that he adores, not you!' '…h…e…e…h…e…e…' 'WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE YOU LITTLE SHIT!' '…j…U…s…T…b…A…g…G…a…G…e' 'WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE! YOU DID SO THE FIRST TIME QUIETLY!' '…h…e…e…e…e…e…e…' 'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!IHATEYOU!IHATEYOU!IHATEYOU!'__**#$%#$%^4**_ '_**…mmmmmm…heeeeee-haaaaaaaa…SO ENRICHING! JUST MALICE!'%^$%^$**__' 'WHY...ARE YOU SHOWING ME...THIS TORMENT OF LILIMS!? LET ME DIE!' 'Mrs. Souryu please calm-AH!' 'SHUT UP YOU SLUT! AND YOU! Where the hell are you going DEAR?' 'You need to calm down.' 'Calm down? CALM DOWN!? YOU WOMANIZING BASTARD!' 'Put down the IV.' 'Oh…I'll put it down alright. Just as you put miss slut down on the bed you piece of shit!' 'GAAAHHHHHHH! MY EYE!' 'ENJOY THE EYE CANDY YOU FUCKER!' 'Get security here quick-!?' 'NO YOU DON'T MISS NURSE WHORE!' 'Please stop-ah!' 'WHAT'S WRONG!? DON'T LIKE IT ROUGH!?' 'You…are…killing…me…' 'Oh, look at that…you can still speak. SORRY, LET ME TIGHTEN UP MY GRIP!' _'_Let go of her you insane woman!' 'I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SLUT! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!I'LLKILLYOU!I'LLKILLYOU!I'LLFUCKINGKILLYOU! __**# $% #$%'AAAHHH…AAAHHH…SOOOOOOMMMMUUUCCCHHHHHCCCAAAMMMMEEEOOOUUUTTTT…CAN YOU FEEL IT MYSEED! #$%^ #$' '**I'MSORRY...I'MSORRY...PLEASE...LETMEDIE...IDON'TWANTTOFEELTHISANYMORE!?' __'Argh! What the hell was that for you crazy whore!?' 'I don't care what you did to me…' 'GAH! My arm! You freaking cut my arm!' '…or the fact that you abused me rentlessly…' 'You fucking insane you…AAAAAHHHHHHH!' '…what I won't allow…' 'GOD DAMN IT…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNTS STANDING AROUND FOR!? PROTECT ME! CALL THE POLI-' '…is you to abandon our children…' '…stop…' '…I won't let you harm them…' '…I…m…a…s…o…r…r…y…' '…just die…just die…JUST DIE! JUST DIE! JUSTDIE!JUSTDIE!JUSTDIE!JUSTDIE!' __** #$#$%'SOMUCHHATRED!SOMUCHDESPAIR!SOMUCHSUFFERING!SOMUCHRELEASE!…THE TRUE ESSENCE OF LIVING!# $% #'**_

"…" the Third Child said continuing to listen to the onslaught of conversations playing together as one.

He only felt a phantom feeling of what the dark clone felt. It caused his heart to beat a little faster before going back to normal. Feeling it and recognizing it, various flashbacks occurred in his mind. A couple were familiar giving him goosebumps; however, the others were in places he did not recognize. There was another aspect that the male pilot realized from feeling the sensations. He did not particularly find satisfaction from the carnage and dark emotions amplified through the Evas. Blinking, he recognized that he did not see what the evil voice's views of pleasure favorably.

'…how strange…' he thought looking at his hands feeling no tension or emotion from them. 'If I am from the sir's same fiber of being…why do I not exhibit the same traits?'

'_** #$% #$?ReAlIzInGaDiFfErEnCeMySeEd? %$^ #$%' **_it spoke with many hisses and cackling in the background. The conversations morphed into primal shouts as the sound of multiple brutalities felt close by through the headset.

'…yes sir…' the Third Child thought tilting his head a little to the side. 'Is this due from wholeness?'

'…_**a…r…e…y…o…u…c…e…r…t…a…i…n…i…t…i…s…?'**_

'…'

'_**IkNoWyOuArEcUrIoUs #$% #SoMaNyQuEsTiOnS…ccccccoooooommmmmmeeeee…LETMESHOWYOU!' **_it shouted with ecstasy as carnage and gore blasted through the ear speakers. Taking the headphones off, he silently went to the left hallway that was not occupied with staffers. Despite seeing everything in a red tint still, he could see the dark clone's figure in the hallway slithering ahead. Entering the hallway and walking down a bit, he stopped in front of the evil voice's figure. It's hideous form mutated slowly till it mimicked the same physical structure as him. When it opened its eye lids, there were no eyes inside as it grinned evilly at him.

'Very well sir,' the Third Child thought blinking. 'Please guide me.'

On the main screen, the NERV bridge crew saw the three Evas stopped eating. Slowly standing up and looking up at the sky, the Angel was mostly devoured. Only bits and pieces of its lifeless corpse remained as blood splattered everywhere around it. A shudder came to them when all three Units gave a monstrous roar again. It seemed to echo throughout the landscape around them as their mouth's and hands were dripping with the Angel blood.

"Major," the Commander spoke standing up.

"Y-Yes Commander?" Misato said blinking and getting out of her stupor. She turned around and looked up.

"Have the pilots return to base. If they are unable to, retrieve them."

"Yes sir. Shall Eva-01 be used to retrieve them?"

"No," he said firmly and pushed his shades up. "That will not be necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes Commander."

"Doctor, gather the pilots and run screenings on them after recovery."

"Very well sir," Ritsuko said without turning around.

"Maintain alert status until the Units are recovered," he ordered then turned away from his terminal. He saw both Sub-Commanders take their gaze off the main screen and turned to him. Kozo looked relatively fine while Yui still seemed to be a little disturbed.

"SELEE will not be happy about this," Fuyutsuki stated with hands behind his back.

"Indeed. The Units consuming the Angel was not part of their plans."

"Was it part of yours?" Dr. Ikari asked and saw him shake his head.

"Curious Dr. Ikari," Kozo asked turning to her. "Since you were in Eva-01 at the time, what was it like when the Unit went berserk?"

"…" she said blinking then thinking about. Both men saw her visibly shook then looked up.

"…I don't remember a time it did."

"What about the first time your son piloted?"

"…no…he was still conscious and in control."

"Yui," Gendo asked moving closer and keeping his voice low. "Do you know what is in that Unit now?"

"…" she thought thinking and trying to remember. "I am not sure. An Eva can only operate when a soul has emerged with it. When I was taken out and given my body back, I thought it wouldn't operate anymore…but…it still can."

"Was there another soul inside of it already?"

"…not really…there were the remnants of the Eva's old soul. However, it cannot operate the Unit under its own will. It is more of a shadow form of itself. When it combines with a living soul, limited functions are enabled."

"In other words, the berserk mode is a soul's doing. Not the pilots," the Commander stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Possibly though not positive enough to confirm."

"I see."

"What is to happen to Eva-01 Commander?" Kozo asked turning his head a little.

"…I do not know what has or what will become of it," Gendo stated. "It is a wild trump card for now."

"Should we conduct testing with the Third Child piloting it?"

"No," the Commander stated pushing up his shades. "Unit-01 is on restriction until we find a way to control it. As for the Third Child…he is to be monitored for instability."

"But…dear…"

"Unless that pilot can be confirmed stable and controlled, he is to be engaged with caution. Have security increase their patrols with emphasis on reporting the Third Child's movements and actions on base."

'…we are going backwards again…' Yui thought with irritation as both men walked toward the elevator platform at the end of the top bridge level. Taking a deep breath in and out, she looked down the level below. Blinking in surprise, she didn't see the male pilot. Looking on the other side, he wasn't there either. About to ask the crew below of where he went, she paused and watched the female twin.

'I can never get use to that,' Rana thought to herself slowly turning around. Not looking at the main screen, she looked around herself.

'…where…where did he go?' she asked in her mind. Walking to the other side, he was not there either. About to open her mouth, there was a faded presence of the dark clone's. Looking down the left hallway, the light seemed to be dimmed a little for some reason.

"…" she said thinking of where he would have gone to. Turning around, she moved and stopped near the Major.

"Misato…may I go to the Eva cage to wait for the others?"

"Hmm?" the lavender haired woman said turning to her for a second then nodded her head. "Yeah. That's fine…wait…where did Shinji go?"

"He is probably going to the Eva cage to wait for the others," she said as the rest of the bridge crew looked back and forth not noticing he was gone.

"..." Yui said leaving the top bridge level and using the lift to leave.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"…" Misato said nodding her head. "Call me on a wall phone if he is there or not."

"Okay," Rana said departing. Walking by, only Rayne watched her leave as everyone else were engaged in the retrieval of the three Evas on the surface. When Rana got was about to pass her by, she followed in step and walked in the same direction.

"Mind if I join you?"

"…no…I don't mind."

"I take it you don't like me."

"How did you guess," Rana said in a normal tone.

"I don't mind if you don't. I would rather hear what people honestly think than keeping up a face."

"I tend to have a hard time keeping face…so the feeling is mutual."

"Is it from what I put him through?"

"Other than pointing a gun at him…no."

"…?" Rayne said blinking in surprise and glanced at her. The female twin's face was neutral thought she could feel there was tension in her aura. Looking back forward, they turned down another hallway.

"You are rather possessive of him, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? I'm his other half."

"Based on his behavior toward you…well…"

"If you had a twin, you'd understand. So don't try that," Rana said with irritation.

"Don't you think it is a bit of overkill given that he is your brother?"

"It is not harming anyone."

"…!?" the Fifth Child said slightly cringing walking next to her. "You know that is wrong on many levels, right? Especially for twins."

"Is it now? Are you speaking as a morals and ethics peacekeeper of people's wills and wishes? Oh…sorry…that's ex-peacekeeper," Rana said keeping a stoic expression.

"…" Rayne said frowning and feeling disgusted. "I can't believe that you are admitting this."

"I thought you stated you prefer honest people over charade ones," the female twin said stopping at an elevator and pressing the call button. Slowly moving her eyes toward the ex-officer, her red-blue eyes gave a haunting glow.

"I do," the Fifth Child said not being fazed by the murky aura that she was feeling from the other. The elevator dinged and opened its doors. Rana walked inside and turned around.

"I do appreciate your honesty as well. It lets me know that my thoughts, behaviors, and feelings causes public disgust. And like Shinji, I can't trust others with those thoughts, behaviors, and feelings."

"Why?" Rayne said seeing the elevator doors closing.

"You figure it out…mole."

"…!?" the ex-officer said immediately shoving her arm through the doors before they closed. Halting them, they slowly opened. The expression on the female twin's face was still stoic as the Fifth Child entered the elevator and stood next to her.

"Something wrong?" Rana asked not looking at her.

"No. Just heading to the same place as you are," Rayne responded watching the doors starting to close.

"What a coincidence," the female twin said as the elevator doors closed with a thud before descending.

"Units-00, 02, and 03 have accepted power down command," Makoto stated from his terminal.

"Finally. I guess being in berserk makes them stubborn," Misato said with a sigh of relief. "All we got to do now is get the airlifts ready."

"What is the status of the pilots?" Ritsuko asked looking at Ikubi.

"All three are unconscious, but their readings are stable."

"Blackout?"

"Most likely," Dr. Akagi said jointing it down and heading towards an intercom. Picking up the phone, she called the medical facility to get a team ready to extract and transport the pilots.

"No matter how many times I have seen this, I still can't get use to it," the Major said rubbing her face.

"That's normal behavior. To get use to this level of combat would most likely lead to problems."

"You mean like Shinji?"

"PTSD, paranoia, nightmares, insomnia, possible schizophrenic, etc." Ritsuko stated in an off hand matter as she moved to another terminal to look at readings. "Which reminds me…Lt. Aoba?"

"Yes Dr. Akagi?" Shigeru said turning in his chair toward the two women walking toward him.

"How are you? Did Ikari do anything to you?"

"…" he said sighing out loud and leaning back in his chair. "Pilot Ikari did not do anything to me…just…his aura was…vicious…murderous...disturbing."

"He's been known to have the side effect," Misato said with a nod. "Did he remove you from your post?"

"I left on my own accord. I'm sorry."

"What did you find out from using the frequency module?" Dr. Akagi asked watching him type away on his terminal. When he finished, he held the headset to them.

"During the battle, it picked up and recorded five conversations going on at the same time," he said with a neutral face.

"Really?!" Misato said intrigued reaching and putting it on. "Let me listen!"

"…" Shigeru said with his mouth open when Ritsuko just held up her hand.

"Go ahead. She hasn't heard the first series of recordings," the scientist said crossing her arms over her chest. Nodding, he hit the play button. After the recording was done, the Major took off the headset slowly and gave it back.

"…what…the…hell…was that?" she asked softly with a very disturbed face.

"Recordings of brainwave frequencies of the Evas. Basically, a live audio recording of what is going on in the Unit's head."

"This…this is when all three were in berserk then."

"Yes."

"…how grizzly…" Misato said with a visible shudder.

The elevator doors opened and both back-up Eva pilots stepped out. Both had neutral expressions as they walked in the same direction. Neither looked at each other or talked to each other. Reaching the doors to entire the Eva cage, they saw the Third Child when they opened. He was down at the other end of the long mobile walkway looking at the purple Eva.

Rayne stated to feel herself get paranoid from looking at the two despite Rana walking forward without an expression. Strangely as she walked forward, there was no eerie or vile presence. Blinking and looking closer at the male pilot, his face was clean and his eyes were back to being the dark magenta color. The other oddity was Unit-01 did not give off any vibe. It just seemed to be small skyscraper of an organic robot with armor. Turning back to him, he had turned toward them and bowed a little.

"Greetings madams. Is there something I can help you with?" Shinji asked after his bow.

"Are you waiting for the others?" Rana asked standing near him.

"If told otherwise, that was my intention."

"What caused all three to behave like that?" Rayne asked.

"…" he said with a slow blink. Knowing who was standing in the observation deck, he continued and did not glance at the person.

[My best guess is that both pilot and Eva are on an elevated wavelength. Since we have to synchronize our thoughts and mind with the unit, partial completion of being on the elevated wavelength is present. If both experience an emotion…so to speak…together, that elevated wavelength is reached. From there, many possibilities open up for the Evas capabilities.]

[You know from personal experience?] the Fifth Child asked.

"…" both he and Rana blinked at the same time.

[Yes/Yes/**_YeS_**]

Shinji didn't turn around hearing the voice and remained looking at the Fifth Child. Rana glanced to her right quickly then looked back at the ex-officer without changing her expression. She felt the dark clone near, but was not as intense as it was in the past. Shaking her head a little, she excused herself to a phone terminal. Calling the Major and relaying a message, Misato informed that the retrieval of the three pilots on the surface will take time. Giving them the order to go change, she hanged up the phone.

[Misato said to go get change and wait for her. It will take time before the pilots get recovered]

[I see] he said turning toward Unit-01. Feeling it stare back at him, he blinked and internally bowed.

'Very well sir...I will greet you properly the next time we meet. Good day,' he thought. Walking out of the Eva cage with both back-up pilots beside him, the purple war machine only grinned watching the three walk away. When the teens were out of the Eva cage, the Unit's eyes slowly turned toward the person in the observation deck.

'Its...its in there...you are in there,' Yui said feeling tense. A part of her felt that the war machine was staring back at her.

'Aren't you?!' she thought louder. 'Answer me!'

Despite wanting to get any type of feedback, nothing was exchanged through the comm-links or her thoughts. Narrowing her eyes at Unit-01, an uncanny sensation of being cackled at rang in her head.


	106. Aftershocks

Chapter 106: Aftershocks

"…" Rei said opening her eyes. Staring in front of her was a blank ceiling. Blinking and feeling around with her limbs a little, she concluded she was in a bed. Turning her head to look around, it appeared to be a hospital room.

'…I feel sore…' she thought slowly sitting up. Moving her hands to her eyes, she rubbed out the cobwebs.

'How did I get here?' she pondered moving her hands. Opening her eyes and looking at them, they appeared fine.

'I was waiting to engage in battle with the Angel…there was video feed…then…everything became black.'

"…" Ayanami said not finding any conclusion of what happened. Feeling tired, she lied back down.

'This has…happened before,' she thought staring at the ceiling again. 'Consumed by an emotion I could not control...the Eva takes over...lose consciousness...awake not knowing what transpired till after the fact.'

'…_did you…enjoy it?'_ her second self whispered in her head.

'…?' Rei thought a little confused and blinking. '...enjoy it?'

'…_Yes…you defeated another…of your kind.'_

'I was not aware that we did...I lost consciousness before engaging with the Angel.'

'…_it was…a victorious win…you should be…proud.'_

'…?' Ayanami said blinking with more confusion. Her second voice had never stated statements to her like this before.

'…you are…congratulating me?'

'_Of…course…please sit up…' _the second voice asked politely.

Still confuse on what it was saying, the First Child slowly sat up. About to lean back, she felt a hand on her back that made her blood run cold. Looking up, a slew of carnage and bloodshed littered the room and the bed. Slowly looking down, enlarged inners of various organs while piled on top of her bed sheets. All of them had various bite and chew marks on them. Smelling the nauseating stench of blood all around her, she immediately threw up on the bed.

'...' Rei said coughing and wheezing hard. The more she breathed in, the more sick she felt inside out.

'…_oh no…to do that on such a feast…' _it said next to her.

"…!?" Ayanami said feeling something morbidly threatening next to her. Slowly looking up and to her left, a grotesque figure was standing next to her. With many black-red eyes and too many demented mouths, it started at her.

'_**MAKESITABSOLUTELYDIVINE!' **_the creature viciously screamed at her.

"…!?" Rei said shooting up from lying down. Hyperventilating and looking around with frightened eyes, there was nothing wrong. No bloodbath or gore was around. No strong iron scent in the air or the feeling of a vile presence. Feeling a small amount of sweat on her forehead and back, she slowly calmed herself down.

'…a nightmare?' she thought slowly lying back down. Taking deep breaths and breathing them out, she turned her head to the right.

"…?" the First Child said seeing a rectangular box on the night stand.

Seeing that her name was on the tag of it, she blinked at it. Curiosity slowly grabbed her as she reached out slowly for it. Grasping it, nothing happened to her or around her. Sitting up in her bed, she placed the box in her lap. Looking at it, the tape had been cut down the middle. Slowly pushing the folds out, she opened it up. Inside she found a few things. All of them seemed like little knickknacks that reminded her of doing something similar. However, there were some items that made her ponder. Especially the ones that she liked. Looking a bit further, there was a small card. Opening it up and reading it, the corner of her mouths instantly turned up.

"…" Ayanami said smiling a little and re-reading the card again. It seemed to make her feel tingly inside as if the message on it made her feel better and warm. Recognizing what the box was, she held it closer to her wanting to see someone.

"…!?" Toji said opening his eyes wide from hearing a familiar sounding girl cry in the background. Sitting up from where he was, the room that he was in looked familiar.

'This is…my old room,' he thought looking around it and recognizing his stuff. There was others that weren't his but knew who they belong to.

'Hey! Where are ya?' he shouted hearing the room's door open. The crying got a little louder as he quickly moved to the door. Reaching it and looking outside his room, the sound was coming from down a hallway. Rushing down it, the girl's balling increased in volume. At the end was an opening to the living room. Turning into it, he saw what was in the room.

'…no…' Toji stated in his mind from seeing the hanging figure from the ceiling fan. 'No-no-no-no-no-no.'

'_Big…big brother!' _a small girl crying on the floor saw him. Getting up, she ran to him. Kneeling down, the Fourth Child embraced her.

'_Mommy…she…she isn't saying anything! Did I do something bad?'_

'No…ya didn't…ya didn't do anything wrong,' he stated quietly trying to comfort her. 'She…she is just…'

'_Damn it woman! I said get my drink!' _an older man shouted from the other side of the room. '_Are you defying me you skank?'_

'…?' Toji said watching a silhouette of a man slowly get up and turn around to the woman hanging from the ceiling. He started to unbuckle a belt.

'_Do I have to discipline you again you airhead klutz!?' _the man yelled as the hanging person just swayed a little.

'No…no…stop this…no!' he thought holding on to his little sister as she continued to cry.

'_Damn you bitch! I'll show you who is the head of this household and teach you some respect!' _the person yelled again then proceeded to belt the hanging person. Each contact of the weapon toward the female corpse only made bruises on the skin. A couple of strikes broke skin as it fling blood across the room.

'…stop it…' the male pilot asked cringing from each belt strike.

'…Stop it…' the little girl cried harder holding on to him.

'…STOP IT…' he stated as the man continued his demeaning shouts and beating.

'…STOP IT!…STOP IT!…STOP IT!' he shouted louder and louder. Looking at both adults in front of him, there was a third figure grinning wide behind them.

"I. SAID. STOP. IT. YOU. BASTARD!" Toji yelled out loud and jolted up awake.

"…!?" the doctor and nurse said. Both were standing in front of his bed and looked startled. The doctor cleared his throat to get the male pilot's attention. Seeing his eyes dart around a little and breathing hard, they slowly made contact with the medical person's eyes.

"Are…you okay Pilot Suzuhara?"

"…" he said feeling sweat dripping down his forehead and back.

'What the hell…was that?' he thought looking around the room.

"Pilot Suzuhara?"

"…y-yes…" Toji said putting his hands to his head. "I was having…a nightmare."

"So I could see. Would you like to be alone for a little bit before we do our examination?"

"…" Toji said plopping back on his bed. "Examination for—!?"

Looking up, there was a hanging contraption that had several fixed syringes on it. About to move away, he found that he was tied to an operating table. Feeling a morbid hand touch him, he slowly looked up to who belonged to the hand. It was a familiar figure with black-red eyes.

'_**FeElThErUsHoFtHaTeMoTiOn…SaViOr It,' **_an evil and vile aura came and surrounded him**. 'BECAUSEWE'LLDOIT…AGAIN…AGAIN…AGAIN!'**

"…!?" the Fourth Child said bolting out of bed and falling off. Hitting the floor, the IV stand went with him. Brushing off the pain from getting hit, he started scooting backwards in a panic. The more he pushed back, the calmer he got from feeling himself cool down. Stopping and breathing hard, he tried to figure out what he was dreaming about.

'I guess I need to stop horror genre all together' he thought rubbing his shoulder that got hit. Looking around and seeing that he was in a hospital room that looked familiar, he guessed he was at NERV's medical facility. Sighing in relief, he looked up.

'...huh...what is that?'

He noticed a small box on the nightstand. Standing up and picking up the IV stand, he slowly went toward it. Poking it a few times, nothing happened. Opening it carefully, nothing shot out. Looking inside, his mood suddenly changed from seeing the contents. Looking at the items inside, he felt his spirits rise up. Feeling something like a card, he pulled the one item out. Seeing it to be a card, something of a photo feel out it. Catching picture in mid-air, he looked at it.

'…whoa…' Toji thought feeling heat on his face.

"…" Asuka said opening up her eyes slowly. Looking around in a tired gaze, she closed her eyes again. They shot open and stared at the person that was lying in bed next to her.

'_Oh. Morning deary,'_ an adult woman said turning her eyes away from a magazine and smiling at her. '_Did you sleep well?'_

'…m-mama?…'

'_Yes?'_

_'_What...what happened?'

'_The Angel was defeated.'_

'It was destroyed?'

'_Yes. You and your team killed it marvelously!' _the redheaded woman stated with a bright smile. It caused the teen to look at her with wonder then ponder a thought out loud.

'W-Where did you go?'

'_Where? I have been here with you silly,'_ Kyoko stated placing her hand on the Second Child's head.

'_Hmm,'_ the old woman mentioned then placed her forehead against the redheads. '_You don't seem to have a fever.'_

'…' Asuka said blinking and not being able to formulate words as something did not feel right. In her peripheral vision, there was something standing at the end of the bed.

'_Are you feeling okay honey?'_

'…who…who is that?'

'_Oh,' _her mother stated and turned toward the person. '_That's hubby deary. Why?'_

'…!?' the Second Child said slowly turning her head toward the person at the end of the bed. Letting out a stuttering intake of air, she squirmed to sit up. The person was a man that had been savagely stabbed, cut open, and his eyes ripped out. His clothes were heavily stained with blood as the bed sheets at the end of the bed were spotted heavily.

'…what…what happen to…papa?'

'_He was caught being unfaithful…remember Asuka…all men are dirty minded. They will…go after any woman with lust intent. We must mold…shape them…correct them…show them their place.'_

'…I…understand mama…isn't this a bit-' the redhead started to say when an alarm clock blared near her ear.

"…!?" she said opening her eyes and sitting up. Looking around quickly, she was in her room in Misato's apartment. Blinking and looking down at the alarm clock still blaring, she slowly pressed the snooze button.

'…a dream…' Asuka thought to herself looking at her bed. There was no second person on her bed and her mother was nowhere to found. Shaking her head and holding her head, she slowly stood up.

'I must be still groggy from that Angel battle,' she stated in her mind heading toward her door. 'Wonder what happened after I blacked out?'

Putting a hand on ther door handle, she slid it open. Taking one tired step forward, she immediately froze. Horror ripped through her as her eyes widen with fear. The living room had become alive as every furniture and electronic appliance was squirming, pulsating, and bleeding out crimson. Even the floor was wiggling underneath her feet making her insides tighten. Bile shot up from her stomach as she expelled everything onto the floor.

'_AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!'_ a mouth on the floor nearby started screaming in pain.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING…!?' Asuka shouted then suddenly stopped feeling her blood freeze over inside. Shaking uncontrollably, she willed herself to look above her head. A grotesque and evil figure was above her head as its various black-red eyes and vicious mouths grinned at her.

'_**WeLcOmE…hOmE…hhhhhoooonnnnnn#$^% #$!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY! #$% #$^'**_ it spoke dementedly then murderously and monstrously screeched in her face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the Second Child shouted waking up and sitting up. Breathing fast and heavy, she looked around with frightened eyes. Finding herself in a hospital room and recognizing it, made her start to calm down. Seeing that she was in a bed, she put a hand on her head trying to slow down her breathing.

"…god damn it…" she muttered to herself trying to shake off the chills she from still feeling fear. "Damn him and his mind tricks…but…what the hell happened?"

"If I remember correctly, everything up to engaging with the Angel is clear…yet…I passed out afterwards?" the redhead stated out loud then laid back on the bed. "Did we win?"

"Gah...I don't know," she said turning her head to the right and saw something on the nightstand. "...huh?"

It was a small box. Reaching over and grabbing it, she sat up. Placing it in her lap and shaking it a little, small rumbling sounded as if there were items inside. Slowly opening, she recognized the contents. Feeling her mood starting to get better, she saw a card inside. Looking at it, she smiled brighter.

At school, lunch period started. As much of the students left, a couple stayed behind. Sitting next to each other at the front row, Shinji and Rana got out their bento boxes.

"Do you think the others will be okay?" she asked standing up.

"As Dr. Akagi stated, they only passed out. They are physically stable," he said slowly standing up. Hearing two people approach them, it was the Class Rep and Kensuke.

"Greetings Ms. Horaki and Mr. Aida. Can we help you with something?"

"Hi. Are they doing okay?" Hikari asked seeing both of them nod.

"All three are doing okay. The doctors say they should come around any day now," Rana stated.

"Was the last Angel battle that intense?" Kensuke asked.

"Based on what happened, it was more difficult than previous ones," the Third Child stated stoically and blinked.

"That would have been cool to see," the bespectacled student stated with a sigh.

"…" Rana said giving a small smile and feeling goosebumps on her arms.

"It was…a spectacle of a battle sir," Shinji said only blinking again. "On a side note, the boxes were delivered."

"Thank you Ikari," the Class Rep said smiling.

"Thanks man," Kensuke said smiling. As the two excused themselves, the twins were only ones left in the classroom.

"Those three have been out for a while, haven't they?" Rana asked.

"Indeed."

"Are we going to visit them after school?"

"Yes. They are awake now."

"…how do you know?" she asked placing her bento in one hand and wrapping her free arm around his free arm. She began walking forward as he matched her stride and speed.

"I was told," he said as both reached the classroom door.

"By whom?" she asked fearing of who could have told him. Instead of answering, he stopped and pulled out his phone. Waking the screen up, he showed her the message that was on it. A large sense of relief came over her as both left the classroom and went down the stairs.

"That is a relief."

"It is?" he asked putting the mobile away.

"I thought it told you."

"He did not tell me about the other pilots condition…he has told me a name that he wants to be referred to now."

"…it named itself?…I thought evil one has been working fine."

"He was quite talkative the last time I visited the base," he said as both reached the school grounds.

"Saying morbid things?"

"That and then some."

"Figures…so," the female twin said leading both to a bench on the main school grounds. "What did it name itself?"

"It asked to be called Sid."

"Sid?" she asked looking at him. "Did he state why?"

"He asked me to figure out why he chose that word," Shinji said as both reached the bench and sat down. The female twin sat right next to him.

"…he can't just tell you, can he?" Rana said with deadpan face. Both put their lunchboxes on the table and opened them to begin eating.

"Appears not."

"Did you guess?"

"I did."

"Was it right?" she asked seeing him nod his head. Thinking about it, she whispered her guess into his hear. Seeing him nod, she gave a small smile for getting it right. At the same time, thinking about what she guessed made her insides tighten. A wave of disgust and denial surged through her making her start to shake.

"Are you well Miss Rana?" he asked feeling her shake sitting next to her.

"…no…I don't feel good," she said breathing a little faster.

"Are you in need of medicine?"

"…no…medicine won't cure it," Rana stated holding onto him and feeling a bit of relief.

"...I see..." he said glancing slowly at her. She looked up to see him staring.

"Did you know before what it was?"

"I suspected but did not ask."

"How do you feel about its reveal to you?"

"…" Shinji said looking forward. Taking a pause to think about the question, he answered.

"I don't…feel anything regarding its status."

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise from his response. Paranoia seeped in as she thought his eyes would change. Feeling no aura difference, she looked at his face closely. His eyes were still the same color and no blood was tearing out. Slowly moving his eyes only, he looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

"Why don't you feel anything?"

"Because Miss Rana," he said looking back forward and continuing to eat. "He has been telling me what he is since the beginning."

"…" the female twin said blinking and looking down at her lunchbox.

'Since the beginning?' she thought putting the lid back on her bento. All of her appetite went away from how she felt and the new aspects to think about.

'Who's beginning though?' Rana wondered looking back at him. Hoping that he would answer her thoughts, the Third Child only turned his head toward her. About to open his mouth, she placed a hand on his mouth.

"I'm just tired Shinji. Excuse me," she said scooting a bit away. Placing her lunchbox in the center of the table, she lied down putting her head down on his right thigh.

"…" he said blinking watching her change positions. Feeling nothing from it and that his body was not reacting, he continued eating his bento.

Back at NERV HQ, Gendo and Kozo were in the conference room. SEELE announced another meeting regarding the previous Angel battle and status updates. After a short wait, the holograms came on showing the committee members.

[Let us begin] the SEELE leader stated from the other end of the table. [Commander Ikari.]

"Yes," Gendo replied sitting at the opposite end with his hands interlaced in front of his mouth.

[Given the accounts and recorded documents of the previous Angel battle, the conclusion was that all three units had gone berserk. Is this correct?]

"Yes."

[Why was Unit-01 not used for this battle?]

"Given that it was still under research surveillance, it was not battle ready."

[Based on what it is capable of Commander, it can be battle ready regardless of what status it is in] a SEELE member stated.

"Despite what that Unit is capable of, there were three other Units that were available for battling the Angel."

[Make it noted Commander, all Units are to be ready for battle regardless the state it is in.]

"Very well."

[Moving to the next matter is the Units consuming the Angel. Did they eat the core?]

"Each partially consumed it, yes."

[What changes have occurred with them?]

"Under analysis of Dr. Akagi, the consumption of the Angel has given enhancements to each unit."

[Explain these enhancements] another member spoke.

"Increase combat capabilities."

[What of their battery supply?]

"No changes to their battery supply. Each unit still needs an external power source to operate," Gendo said seeing a couple of the SEELE members look less tense. Not changing an expression, he kept his smirk hidden behind his hands.

[The insertion of the S2 core in the US resulted in a rejection and explosion. How do we know that won't happen there Commander?]

"I have not inserted any S2 cores nor is there any future plans to. What the Units have currently has not changed."

[Find that hard to believe when three of the Unit has increase all their combat capabilities from eating the Angel's core.]

"If you need further specification, documentation, and analysis on the matter, Dr. Akagi can be available to give you more intricate information."

[So you say Commander] the head SEELE member spoke from the other end. [We will be watching you more carefully. We will intervene if we find these combat enhancements to be tipping your power.]

"By all means," Gendo stated. After a brief status update on various matters, the hologram images began disappearing. Once the last one went off, the room's lights came on. Standing up and turning toward the Sub-Commander, Kozo blinked in surprise to see the Commander's expression.

"Sounds like SEELE is becoming more astray from your luck."

"…" Gendo said unable to remove his mocking smirk. "Appears that way."

"How do we proceed from here?"

"For now, continue the course that has been set," he said turning toward the room's double doors. The older man followed beside him.

"How should Dr. Akagi's recent action be dealt?"

"That matter will be on hold for now."

"Are you going to tell her after what Dr. Akagi did?"

"No. The development and usage of them does not matter anymore," the Commander said still wearing the smirk on his face. Getting to the doors, he fixed his expression and opened them.

"…" Kozo said biting his tongue hard as both left the conference room.

Back in the medical facility, there were a couple of people heading towards certain hospital rooms. Kaji walked toward one of the rooms with something in his hands. Finding the right door and stopping in front of it, he knocked a couple of times. Hearing a response, he entered.

"Hello hello," he said after entering in and seeing the patient in bed.

"Kaji!" Asuka said smiling brightly and getting out of bed. Jogging to him, she embraced him.

"Whoa…easy there. You should still be in bed."

"I knew you cared about me," the redhead said not letting go of him. Looking down, she saw a small boutique of yellow flowers in his hand.

"You brought me flowers?"

"I thought your room could use a little personality," he stated handing them to her. It got her to let go of him as she looked at the few flowers arranged.

"You were really worried about me," she thought smiling tenderly at them before giving him a bright smile with red on her cheeks.

"I'll put these in vase if there is one sitting around," the special investigator stated gently grabbing it back and looking around.

"Hee hee. Don't be silly, there is one in here!" she said turning around and heading toward a box. Following her, she pulled out a vase that seemed to be the right size.

"A get well package. That was thoughtful of someone," Kaji said smiling.

"Yes," the Second Child said giggling and putting her hands behind her. "Someone was very thoughtful."

"Did it say who sent it?" he asked taking the flowers out and putting them in the vase. His hands gripped the items tighter feeling the teen embrace him from behind and pressed herself on his back.

"You did silly," Asuka said blushing more and enjoying the sensation of hugging him.

'…what…?' the unshaven man thought blinking. Finish putting the flowers in the vase, he looked down at the box. Seeing a card, he reached in to grab it.

'Let's see…202…203…ah. 204,' Misato thought seeing the hospital room she wanted to enter. Knocking on the door, she heard the person inside call. Opening the door and entering, the Fourth Child's face immediately brightened.

"Ms. Misato!" Toji said smiling watching the Major close the door.

"Hi Toji! You seem to be in good spirits," she said smiling back. Walking closer to him, she saw him sitting up and bend his knees up a little.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that."

"How are you feeling?" she asked stopping at his bedside.

"P-Pretty good," he said with a wide smile and flexed his muscles.

"Hee hee. Looks like you are up and at'em," the Major said with a small giggle.

"…" Toji said keeping his wide smile and just nodded. "By the way, thanks for the box."

"Hmm? The box?" Misato asked then saw the package on the nightstand. "A get well package?"

"Y-Yeah. It really helps lift up your spirits, ya know?"

"Look at that," she stated going to it and looking inside. She saw the items inside the gave him a sly grin. It made him flinch as he froze in place.

"Somebody's got a secret admirer," she said walking back to his bedside and leaning toward him.

"Y-Yeah? L-Looks that way," he said interlacing his hands. Sitting up and looking down at the bed, he hugged his knees. A small blush was on his face. He flinched again feeling her getting beside him and whispering.

"Come on…tell me…who sent it?"

'Damn it!' he thought feeling it get harder and harder. 'I feel so lucky right know, but I can't control it!'

"T-The card is in the b-box," he stammered with a quiver of enjoyment. At the same time, he forgot where he put the photo.

'Too easy,' she thought smiling. Getting off the bed and going back to the box, she searched a little. Finding the card and opened it, she looked inside.

In another hospital room, Rei was reading a book that was inside the box. Turning the page and continuing to read, she heard three separate knocks at the door. Blinking and marking her place in the book, she glanced at the door.

"Come in," she said quietly. Hearing the door open silently, two people entered. Watching both give a small bow, she placed the small ribbon bookmark on the page and closed the book. A small smile came on her face staring at one of the two stoic expressed individuals.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami. May we come in?" Shinji asked.

"Hello Ikari…Rana…please come in," she said watching him close the door while the female twin walked closer to her.

"Hi Ayanami. How are you feeling today?" Rana asked with a neutral face.

"I am fine. How are you two?"

"Fair for the most part," the female twin stated.

"Indeed. Mostly fair. Are you in any discomfort Miss Ayanami?"

"No Ikari…I feel…well," the First Child said looking down at her bed feeling a little embarrassed. Looking over at her nightstand, she grabbed the box and placed it in her lap. Moving her head back straight, she looked pleasant at the Third child despite his stoic expression.

"Thank you…for the get well box…it made me…happy," she said quietly.

"You are welcome Miss Ayanami. Miss Rana picked out a couple of items as well," he stated with a small nod.

"…" Rei said blinking and looking at the female twin.

"I know we don't see eye to eye on something things," Rana said giving a small embarrassed smile. "But I don't like seeing you trapped in here. It doesn't feel the same when you aren't there with us at school or at the apartment."

"…" Ayanami said blinking in surprise then looked back at the Third Child.

"It does feel…empty in your absence Miss Ayanami," Shinji said blinking.

'…I…create a void…if I am not there,' she thought with her eyebrows up.

'…that means…that means…I'm…' the blue haired teen pondered the thought while looking down at the bed. A warm sensation spread through her chest and around her. Feeling tingly inside, her vision started to get a little blurry.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"A-Are you okay?"

"…" she said wiping her eyes. Feeling water on her fingers, she recognized it to be not sad tears. Feeling embarrassed to show her face, she curled her knees up and hugged her knees. Not knowing what expression was on her face, she hid it a little from them.

"…Thank…you…" she stated quietly. The corners of her mouth felt they were stretching up more than usual. "I…feel overwhelmed…at the moment...I appreciate this on such short notice."

"…?" both twins said tilting their heads a little.

"Short notice?" Rana asked moving her head back straight. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"…?" Rei said wiping her eyes again and bring her head up. Feeling her expression relax back to a curious one, she blinked at the two. About to open her mouth, she turned her head toward the Third Child. He grabbed out his mobile phone and turned it on. Instead of saying anything, he walked to her bedside and showed her the lit screen.


	107. Playing with Strings

Chapter 107: Playing with Strings

"…?" Kaji stated after reading the card.

'I'll admit this is in my handwriting…sort of sounds like what I would say to Misato,' he thought looking the card over and over.

"Are you still not convinced that you wrote and sent the box?" Asuka asked letting go of him and walking to his side.

"…well…it is in my handwriting and does sound like me," he stated with a neutral face. "But I did not send you the get well package. All I have brought so far was those flowers."

"…" the redhead said looking a bit taken back. "…oh…"

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said putting the card back in the box. "The stuff that you got looks nice though. Similar to what I would think about giving."

"…yeah..." she said turning around and getting back into the hospital bed. "Looks like useful stuff."

"Definitely would help pass the time for you being in here," the special investigator said picking up one of the items and looking at it.

"…" Asuka said looking a little disappointed at the bed. Sighing to herself, she brought her knees up and hugged them. Feeling too tired to push her feelings aside, she rested her head on her knees to look at him.

"If you did not send it…who do you think did?"

"Good question," Kaji said placing the item back in the box. Placing one hand on his hip and one his chin, he closed his eyes.

"Hmmm."

"…" the Second Child said giving him a longing stare at him.

"Could be my secret admirer and imposter," he said looking at the teen with a smile.

"…" she said blinking and sighing to herself again. "Sounds like a stalker to me."

"That it does. Guess I'll have to watch my back more," the investigator said pulling up a chair and sitting down. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. You are the first person to visit me."

"Lucky me," he said smiling and pulled out his mobile phone. "I'll let the doc know you are awake."

"W-wait!" she said shooting her legs out and reaching toward him.

"Hmm?"

"…couldn't…we just talk more?" she asked quietly.

"Sure we can, but you need to be checked up on first."

"Why…why aren't you taking me seriously?" the redhead stated getting on her hands and knees on the bed. Reaching up with her hands, she pulled down the collar on her hospital gown. "Look at me. I'm considered a woman already. I'll become more so later on."

"…" Kaji said blinking and keeping a neutral face. "I'm sure you'll become a real looker when you are an adult."

"I'm plenty ready now. I know what to do. I can show you!"

"I'm sorry. I will pass on that offer Asuka," he said without changing an expression. "Right now, I will get a doctor here to come check up on you."

"…" she said looking more hurt and retracting away. With her head downcast, she stared angrily at the bed.

"…" Kaji said sighing softly through his nose. Dialing a number on his phone, he stood up. Looking at the floor and walking toward the door, he heard the phone ring a couple of times before it connected. At the same time, he saw a shadow of a person in front of him.

"Hey," Misato said seeing the photo. "How did this get in here?"

"…huh?" Toji said closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing.

"I remember giving this to someone," she said turning the picture around. "…"

"Really? Who was the other guy?"

'…strange…this isn't the one I gave him,' Misato thought puzzled. 'I don't remember making copies.'

"It was for a friend."

'She would send that to her guy friends?!' he thought getting excited again. 'Damn it! I'm so envious to have a friend like that.'

"Must be one lucky friend," he said turning toward her and looking her up and down.

'Damn it,' Toji said looking the other way not being able to calm down.

'Not only that…but the card,' the Major thought looking at it. 'It is me like I actually wrote it. Everything from the phrasing, the handwriting, the little cartoon expressions…it is me.'

'Who would want to impersonate me?' she thought blinking then focused on the photo. Turning it around to the front, she saw something in the image.

"…" Rei said blinking and staring at the date on the phone. "That…is today's date?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami."

"Must feel weird to finally wake up," Rana said walking to where Shinji stood.

"…it…does feel…peculiar," she said still trying to grasp the time that had passed.

"Indeed. Time does seem to pass by when it only has felt like a day has passed," the Third Child said with a blink. Closing his phone, he pocketed it.

"Are you experiencing any aliments Miss Ayanami?"

"No…I do not believe so," Rei stated moving her arms, legs, feet, and hands a little. Nothing registered as sore or in pain.

"I'm surprise you aren't a little banged up from the Angel battle," Rana said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"…did…we defeat the Angel?" the First Child asked seeing both nod at the same time.

"Shinji called it before the mayhem happened."

"…mayhem?" Ayanami asked tilting her head. As Rana started to explain what occurred during the battle, the Third Child felt the dark clone's presence. In his left peripheral vision, he could see its silhouette of red and black slithering in the air. Blood started to scent the air.

'Greetings sir.'

'_** #$%#$h…E…l…L…o… #$% #$^!' **_

Ritsuko was in her lab going over analysis tests when her mobile phone started to ring. Placing the documents down on her desk, she answered her phone after the second ring.

[Dr. Akagi speaking.]

"…!?" Kaji said freezing in place when looking up. Goosebumps flared over his body seeing who the person was.

[…hello?]

"_**ShOuLdN'T…yOu…AnSwEr…Mr…InSpEcToR?**_"

"…" he said swallowing slowly and putting the phone to his ear. "Hey…Ritsuko."

[Oh…it's you. Sorry, Misato is not with me. I can pass on a message to her if you'd like.]

"No-no…I called you specifically," he whispered and flinched from seeing the person's neck bend and crack loudly a couple of times.

[If it is for a date, I will decline. Plus, Misato wouldn't be too pleased at either of us if we did.]

"…that sounds better than here…"

[…what?]

"_**i'M…hUrT…mR…iNsPeCtOr…**_"

"Nevermind…Asuka just woke up," Kaji stated taking a slow step back. He immediately stopped when the individual took a large step closer to him.

[She did? That is a relief. Do you know if the other children have awoken?]

"…don't know…haven't checked."

[Could you do me a favor and check on them?]

"Sure."

[I'll let the current staff there know so they can take over.]

"Good."

[…are you okay…there is a lot of breathing in the background] she asked finding his speech pattern very off. Almost as if he was frightened.

"…another person…is with me…"

[Someone I know?] Ritsuko asked when the breathing started becoming a little more audible. Not hearing a response, she listened to the breathing till it suddenly stopped. Listening more, there was nothing. Looking at her cell phone screen, it showed that the call was still connected. About to put it back to her ear, she saw two red orbs slowly come into the reflection on the screen. They were hovering above her head.

"_**# $%#$hElLo #$%# $ DoCtOr#$% #$" **_

"…!?" she said in shock recognizing the voice. Standing up quickly and whipping around, there was no one behind her. Breathing a little quicker and feeling her pulse beat in her head, she scanned her surroundings. There was no one else in the room that she was in. Looking down at her phone, she slowly put it to her ear.

[You still there Kaji?]

"…yeah…" he said heavily sighing out loud. The sound of the Second Child was heard in the background asking what was wrong. He stated that he was a bit tired and that a doctor will be coming to check up on her soon.

[Something happened?]

"Nah…just seeing things. I'll go check up on the others then give you a call back."

[…okay…talk to you soon then.]

"Late," he said hitting the end button on his phone. Turning around, he saw Asuka had laid down and pulled the bed sheet up to her head. Giving an apologetic smile, he knew what face she had.

"I'll stop by again later. Be good and rest alright?" he said opening the room's door and exiting.

"…" Asuka said hearing the door close. Cringing and feeling bitter, she turned to her side away from the door.

"You jerk."

"Ahh!" Misato let out a small shout dropping both the card and photo. Taking a few steps back, she felt her pulse beginning to beat faster quickly.

"W-What's wrong?" the Fourth Child said turning his head back seeing her alarmed face.

"…" she said breathing a little faster, but tried to calm down. She looked at him and gave a nervous reassured smile.

"I…I thought I saw a bug or something on the photo. I must be jumpy today."

"…?" Toji said seeing the photo hover a little in the air before heading in his direction. Catching it and looking at it, his face became a little red. Looking at her, he steeled himself as much as he could.

"Is it okay if I keep this photo?"

"…?" the Major said blinking. "It…doesn't look weird or anything?"

"No! It is fine! It is the first photo I got from you so I am happy!" he said with a confident smile.

"…" Misato said scratching her head a little. "…okay…if you are fine with it, you can keep it. Just don't get too dazzled from it."

'Too late' he thought nodding his head with vigor.

'Male in puberty,' she thought giving a small smile then saw something on the floor. Looking down, apprehension ripped through. Immediately, her insides told her to escape seeing its eyes slowly turn toward her.

"The doctor hasn't seen you yet…right Toji?" the Major said quietly while not taking her eyes off the figure underneath the pilot's bed. Its head rigidly turned to her making several loud bone and cartilage cracks and snaps. It made her skin hairs stand on end.

"…no…not yet," he said noticing her taking a step back while looking at something below him.

"O-Okay, I'll go inform the doctor. Keep tight for me, okay?" she said reaching behind her and searched for the door handle.

"R-Right, will do!" he said still feeling excited with the photo in his hands. Seeing her open and exit the room quickly, he looked at the photo in awe.

"I can't believe she gave me this…a hot babe in this pose…kyyaaaaaaa, I've hit the jackpot!" he whispered excitedly while staring at it.

"_**Just makes you want to let loose…don't it?"**_

"Oh man…I am so ready once I get home."

"_**WhYnOt…n…o…w-now-NOW?"**_

"No way man!" Toji whispered while shaking his head still locked on the photo. "Can't leave any evidence. That way, you still look innocent."

"…_**IsEe…hEhHeH…enjoy the glory…CrAnKsHaFtEr."**_

"Heh heh…you know it man," the Fourth Child said then looked from the photo and pondered what he heard. "…hmmmmm…The Crank Shafter…heh heh sounds like a wrestler name!"

"…all…three Units went berserk?" Ayanami asked after Rana told what happened.

"Yeah. All three went mad. They beat then devoured the Angel to bits," the female twin stated nodding her head. "It was pretty brutal."

"…strange…" Rei said looking at her hands. "I don't remember what transpired during that time…yet…a phantom sensation remains from what you described…Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he said after blinking at her.

"Have you experienced these phantom sensations?"

"More or less, yes."

"Are they affects from a dream or something else?"

"…" the Third Child said sensing the dark clone cackling evilly as it slowly descended through the floor. Once its image was gone, it began to move closer to him underneath.

"From past experiences…it is usually the body's remembrance of an action that has already been committed."

"…the devouring of the Angel…" she stated quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes Miss Ayanami. Evas-00, 02, and 03 defeated and consumed the Angel."

"…" Ayanami said looking down at the bed and stared. A part of her felt sick while the other part of her did not care about the significance from it. From the strange mix inside her, she sighed softly and closed her eyes feeling slightly nauseated.

"Are you in need of medicine Miss Ayanami?"

"…possibly…"

"Well you just woke up from sleeping for a long while. It makes sense that you'd feel drowsy and disoriented still," Rana said standing up.

'…_**g…o…t…o…t…h…e…m…'**_ Sid stated in a whisper with its mouth appearing between the male pilot's feet. '_**ThEoNeStHaTaReEsCaPiNg'**_

'…very well sir,' Shinji said with a slow blink feeling its presence sink back down.

"I will go inform the doctor that you have awoken," he said to Ayanami. "Is there anything else that you need Miss Ayanami?"

"…" Rei said opening her eyes and glancing at him. Her eyes shot wide open from seeing a familiar grotesque figure hovering between the twins. Remembering the sensation last time and what kept it at bay, she quickly reached out and grasped his wrist.

"I require that you stay with me Ikari," she said with slight elevation in her voice as she became alarmed.

"…what?" Rana said with a blink of surprise.

"That is my only requirement for the time being," she said watching it slowly move to be behind him. Though her face felt she had the same neutral expression, her limbs were shaking a little.

"…" Shinji said blinking then turned to Rana. She stared back at him and instantly flinched.

"…uh…you can stay Shinji…I'll go find the doc and come back."

"…if that is what you'd like to do, very well," he said with a small nod. Seeing her turn around and leave the room, he turned to the First Child.

"It's here…isn't it Ikari?"

"It?"

"…yes…your other self?" Ayanami said noticing that the morbid figure had not gone away. It's tentacles were slithering closer to him and her.

"My other self…are you speaking when my eyes change pigmentation and my presence becomes…unsettling?"

"…" she said pulling him closer and holding his other wrist with her other hand. "…sort of…"

"…" the Third Child was about to speak when a sharp blinding stab hit him in the back of his head. Feeling the pointed tentacle wiggle a little, he felt it push his head downward. Hearing rapid and several whispers at once, he concentrated on what they were trying to say until his head hit something soft and hard at the same time. Blinking, he saw that Rei's face was in front of his. Realizing what happened, he just blinked and kept his stoic expression.

"My apologizes Miss Ayanami for my abrupt action."

"…" she said blinking and remembering the first time he did that in the elevator. All of the sudden, her focus and apprehension on the figure seemed to disappear. Even in her peripheral vision, she could not see slithering appendages getting closer. Placing her attention in front of her, she gave a small smile.

"It is okay Ikari…I enjoy…this closeness."

"Have I hurt your head?"

"No," she said closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation again.

'What…what was that thing?' Misato thought standing outside of Toji's hospital room. Shaking her head, she was battling with herself internally. Part of her wanted to go get help while the other wanted to get the male pilot out of that room. Whatever the figure was, it reeked of hostility.

'Come on, come on, come on!' she thought rubbing her head

"Hey there."

"…" the Major said turning toward the familiar male's voice down the hallway to her right. "Oh, its you."

"Glad to see you too," Kaji said with a smirk.

"Were you checking on Asuka?"

"Just came from her room."

"How is she?"

"Doing fine and dandy for the most part."

"That's good to hear."

"He alright in there or did you wet his pallet?"

"…" Misato said with narrow eyes at him. "For your information Inspector, I did not do anything."

"So you say."

"…as for Toji, he is doing fine as well. Just need to go get his doctor to check him."

"Same with Asuka. Ritsuko asked me to check on all of them while the staff gets assembled and heads over here."

"Guess that leaves Rei," she said turning toward the hallway behind her. Both saw someone round a corner dressed in a high school female uniform. Looking at the face, both flinched a little thinking it was someone else.

"Hi there Rana," Misato said feeling relieved to see the female twin.

"…hello…" the teen said with a neutral face and blinked. "Hello Mr. Kaji."

"Hey there. You visiting?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to visit the others?"

"After I find a doctor," she said with a stoic expression and tone.

"You can probably get in touch with one at the admin desk."

"That's true."

"Actually," Kaji stated getting out his cell phone. "I was asked to check on the others and let Dr. Akagi know. I take it Ayanami is awake and fine."

"…" Rana said nodding her head.

"Cool. I'll let her know now," he said dialing the scientist's number. After the short call, he closed it and pocketed the mobile.

"Medics are on their way," he said giving a small smile at the female twin.

"Thank you," Rana said bowing a little before standing up straight. Turning around, she walked back down the hallway then made a left. Once out of sight, Misato let out a soft sigh through her nose.

"What did you do to make her look like that at you? Steal her boyfriend or something?"

"Probably would be better than what I did."

"You mean about shooting the kid?"

"…" she said grimacing. "So you knew."

"Word travels fast."

"Figures," Misato said turning around and heading down the hallway. Kaji walked beside her and put his hands in his back pockets.

"I haven't been able to mend that incident. She really does not like me."

"Probably hates her father more than you."

"How did Asuka warm up to you?"

"She initially did not. It took time to get her to thaw."

"That sounds like it needs more than a short daily encounter."

"It did take more. Becoming her guardian was the only way to be able to keep constant contact while monitoring. Kids are easy to turn around their ways of thinking. The older they get, the more hard set they can become over certain matters. If it is something they obsess over, it is more difficult to break that mold."

"Straight from the horse's mouth," she said walking out of the hallway and into a more open area.

"…" Kaji said looking at her then gave a short snicker. "Yes...I do still think of you when we are apart."

"…" the Major said continuing to walk forward, but held her hands behind her back. "That won't work no matter how hard you try."

"Oh?" he asked turning toward her and getting in front of her. "That means I can try then."

"N-No it doesn't," Misato said turning away from him when he wrapped his arms around her. "H-Hey!?"

"A tease and playing hard to get sounds like the old you."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"I see you as a woman," the investigator spoke softly in her ear.

"…" Misato said not really fighting him and just holding onto his wrists. Feeling his head move closer to her, she turned a little to face him.

"…_**m…I…s…A…t…O"**_

"…!?" both adults stopped and felt apprehension build up. Slowly backing away from her face, Kaji kept his arms around her while scanning around.

"…_**K…a…J…i…"**_

'Where…where is it coming from?' she thought looking around not seeing anything wrong.

"_**SiTtInG-iN-a-TrEe,**_" a demented boy's voice sounded. Despite having a similar tone to the Third Child, the voice kept changing pitch and annunciation. Both felt a morbid aura was nearby and getting closer.

"_**K…i…#$%# $L…l…i…N…ggggggggggggggggg#$%#$$ #$% **_" it spoke viciously while using the sound of an innocent boy to spell out the word.

"Where is it coming from?" Kaji whispered seriously.

"I don't know. I can't tell."

"_** #$%#$I'M#$ % #"**_ the dark clone said materializing instantly in front of both of them.

"…!?" both said freezing in horror.

A slashed up and bloody body of the Third Child stood inches away from them. Black-red eyes bore at them with red veins coursing webbing through its scleras to its irises. Internal body parts were either hanging out or spilled onto the floor around its feet. Around them, a bloodbath with severely butchered bodies littered all around. Many of them wore NERV uniforms that looked like they were freshly killed.

" #$ $!…_**h…e…r…e…)&*(*&%$#"**_ &_***(*&%$#"**_ it whispered as it grinned stretching the corners of its mouth to the back of its human head. Both started to shake seeing the numerous haggard teeth and rows of teeth. Its breath reeked of decay and iron making both lean back.

"_** ?"**_ it asked before vanishing with the bloodbath around them. Blinking, both saw nothing around them despite still feeling locked in fear. Seeing a person's shadow, the quickly glanced over to see Ritsuko standing there with her hands in her lab coat pockets. Her expression was that of indifference.

"If I'm interrupting something, there are plenty of rooms to continue."

"...when did you get here?" Kaji asked holding onto Misato's shoulders with his hands.

"Just now."

"Did you see it?" the Major asked.

"See what?"

"The Shinji double."

"You mean the female twin? I saw her walking away from you two in the distance."

"No...the other one," the inspector stated with a serious face.

"Which other one?" the scientist asked raising an eyebrow.

"Does Shinji have a second personality Ritsuko?"

"…not that I know of…maybe when he was a schizophrenic. I haven't detected a second personality from him."

"Even when he turns to that evil form?" Misato asked seriously. Ritsuko was about to open her mouth when she thought about what she heard and remembered seeing in previous events. Closing her mouth, it made her wonder about if that was true or not.

"Dr. Akagi," a familiar voice spoke toward the hallway. The three flinched and slowly turned their heads toward where the voice was. The person they were talking about was standing there. His dark magenta eyes stared stoically back at them as he looked normal without alterations. However, his normal murky atmosphere was reverberating harder..

"Miss Misato…Mr. Kaji…greetings," he said with a small nod. "Has Mr. Kaji indicated that all pilots have awoken?"

"…he has…Ikari," the scientist said as normally as possible despite feeling unnerved again.

"I see," the male pilot said with a slow blink. "May I visit the Mr. Suzuhara and Miss Souryu?"

"You can."

"Thank you," he said with a small bow. "Good day."

"…" Misato said watching him turn toward the hallway that Ritsuko came down.

Walking away from them, part of her felt scared still while another part of hated herself. The incident from shooting him and what happened in the apartment still plagued her consciousness. Despite knowing that the female twin hated her, she had the belief that he didn't trust her at all. Knowing that he did scare her and gave a guilt trip, she felt depressed. Though there were a lot of things that were out of her control and that he had stated they she wasn't at fault, she felt like a failure to him.

"He seems to have creepier abilities than I remember," Kaji stated softly then felt the Major gently removed his hands from her.

"I'll go check on…" Misato said then thought about the reaction from visiting the First Child. Cringing, she continued. "…Asuka."

"…" the other two said watching the lavender haired woman walk away with a downcast face. Seeing the Third Child stopped in front of a hospital room and knock, he entered the room. Misato eventually reached the same room and stopped. Looking at the door, she looked back at the ground and continued forward.

"Did all three pilots go into a coma of some sorts for being unconscious for a week?" Kaji asked turning toward the scientist.

"Based on the circumstances and screenings, you could say that. The amount of strain put upon the pilots when their Evas went berserk was more than normal. All three reached a higher synchronization rate than 100% which would lead to a greater connection affect between both the Unit and the pilot," Ritsuko stated playing with her pack of cigarettes in her pocket.

"Basically, the pilots feel and experience what the Evas felt and went through."

"Roughly, yes."

"Sounds harsh…well, I'll be going then. Got to look like I'm working," he said with a stretch. Looking at the faux blonde, she just nodded her head with a blank expression.

"Alright, see you," she said and walked down the opposite hallway that Misato and Shinji took. Watching her leave, he headed toward and elevator down the hallway that lead toward Asuka's room. While walking, what the evil version of the Third Child said rang in his head.

'…I have uncovered a good portion of NERV's secrets as well as SEELE's,' he thought with his hands in his pockets. 'It will be only a matter of time before I will be found out…but…I have to let Misato know what is going on. Putting aside the strange aspects of the Third Child and Unit-01, NERV's secrets and SEELE's objective is a dark future for mankind.'

Later on in the day, all three pilots were released from the medical facility and sent home. Given their clean bill of health, they were told to attend school the next day. The following day, the three pilots were seen at school in the morning.

"Asuka!" Hikari stated after coming into the classroom to see her friend at her desk. Walking toward her, she looked to be brooding.

"Oh…hey Hikari," she said looking at her and smiling a little at her. Her friend gave her a small hug which made the redhead feel a little better.

"Are you okay?" the Class Rep asked sitting in the desk in front of her.

"Just still recovering from being in the hospital. NERV can be slave drivers. No rest or recovery. Get a clean bill of health and they kick you out back into society."

"That does sound harsh. How are Ayanami and Suzuhara doing?"

"Wondergirl is fine," Asuka stated glancing over at her. The blue haired teen was standing next to Shinji and Rana as they were conversing with one another. Looking at the expression on her face, despite being neutral, it looked more relaxed than normal. A part of her felt irritated seeing her that way. Turning back to her friend, she moved a couple of locks over her shoulder.

"The stooge is the same as ever."

"Good to hear everyone was alright," Hikari stated with a small smile. "Did the get well package help a little?"

"The get well package?" she stated and immediately felt bitter about it. Masking it, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad. I'll have to thank Ikari."

"Uh? Why?"

"He was the one that delivered mine to you."

"…?" Asuka said staring at her friend with a blinking blank expression. Her mind felt like it was screeching to a stop as she replayed what was said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I asked him to give it to you and combined it with his get well box. A couple of our school friends pitched in too."

"…what?" Asuka said in a whisper looking lost and blinking.

Turning her head toward the Third Child, he was stoically staring at Rana as she was talking to him and Rei. Staring hard at him, his eyes slowly moved on their own and looked at her. Blinking, his eyes slowly moved back to look at the female twin. Feeling her mind grinding from trying to process what she thought, the aspect that Kaji wasn't the person that sent the package started to sink in.

"Asuka?" the Class Rep said seeing her immediately stand up with an annoyed face. Without saying anything, the Second Child started walking toward the trio group. Despite seeing the First Child watch her, she shot angry eyes at the male pilot. The thought of grabbing his collar came to mind. Instead, she walked around Rana's right side and snatched his wrist.

"Outside now Third!"


	108. Finding Commonality

Chapter 108: Finding Commonality

Asuka's outburst surprised the female twin making her jump a little. Stepping next to Rei and turning around, she saw irritation on the redhead's face. Without waiting for his reply, she pulled his arm and started turning around. Immediately, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around with narrow eyes, narrowed crimson eyes stared back.

"Back off Wondergirl."

"Why?"

"I have a bone to pick with him."

"What has he done?"

"Ain't none of your business."

"I will make it my business Pilot Souryu," Ayanami said gripping her wrist firmer. The redhead got into the First Child's face while still holding onto Shinji's wrist.

"If you want a fight Wondergirl, I'll do it after dealing with this idiot first."

"If you explain yourself, then we do not have to fight," Rei said not breaking face or flinching from having the other pilot's face in front of hers.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Just stay out of my way like an obedient doll you are," the redhead said irritatedly with a small growl in her voice. It only made the First Child clench her free hand into a fist as her face became annoyed.

"Miss Souryu," Shinji asked seeing the Second Child look irritated at him instantly.

"Shut up and be quiet!"

"I am willing to go with you to what you want to discuss," he said without flinching from her outburst or expression. "Could you please let go of me?"

"I said shut up!" she said then pointed at him with her free hand. "Don't play innocent here, because you are not! Gah! Get your hand off me!"

Letting go and swatting his hand free, Ayanami let go of her grip on the Second Child's wrist. Hikari moved to be on standing next to both Shinji and her friend. Gritting her teeth at the Third Child, his expression did not change as he slowly blinked at her. It made her madder from his indifference.

"You forged the card with Kaji's name on it! Didn't you!"

"Yes," he replied feeling nothing from the accusation.

"…?!" Asuka said blinking and feeling caught off guard a little. No words were coming out as if her mind had to revamp to get back to where it was.

"Forged?" Hikari said blinking and turning to him.

"Yes. I reproduced Special Investigator Kaji's handwriting and signature as part of the get well package for Miss Souryu."

"…why…" Asuka said with her head lowered and making her hands into fists. "Why did you do that you jerk!?"

"…" the Third Child said tilting his head a little. "I believe you would not favor a card or present from me Miss Souryu. Is that correct?"

"That does not matter now! You played with my feelings making me believe that Kaji wrote that card."

"In what aspect did I play with your feelings Miss Souryu?" he asked immediately getting his collar gripped by an angry Second Child.

"You've got balls for playing dumb jackass!"

"Miss Souryu…did what I wrote not reflect who Mr. Kaji is?"

"Don't you dare try to say that you know him or how I feel about him. Because you don't!"

"…very well Miss Souryu," he said stoically not even fazed by her hostility. Hikari felt conflicted of who was the victim. Both Rana and Rei watched attentively waiting for the moment that Asuka would attack him. The aspect that the male pilot would play with her feelings seemed out of character. The female twin had a suspicion that it was the dark clone's doing that wanted this to happen.

"That is all you got to say you piece of shit!?"

"…" he said not blinking at her. She got in his face.

"You got three seconds to explain yourself before I beat you up."

"…" Shinji said remembering the mental conversation he had with the evil voice throughout the entire visit yesterday. It explained its enjoyment of what it did while appearing in various places. Acknowledging that it did what it did, no feeling came from it did to others. However, the feeling of disapproval came to his mind based on the actions done. Letting that pass by in his head, the dark clone was pleased by what he did with the card. As a reward, it informed him of the small intimacy that the Second Child caught when no one was looking.

"Did seeing them help validate your feelings Miss Souryu?"

"…" Asuka said blinking a little then gripped him harder. "Who are you talking about idiot?"

"The two individuals in the hallway."

"I said I don't know you are talking about!" she said though started to feel her face cringe more.

"Do you wish for me to say who Miss Souryu?"

"I said shut up!" she shouted feeling her vision become come blurry.

"In previous letters sent to you, was the wording similar?"

"I don't know," she immediately stated loosening her grip on him.

"Was the phrasing similar?"

"I don't remember."

"Was the insinuations similar?"

"…stop it…" Asuka said feeling water falling out of her eyes. Instead of gripping him with anger, it was in denial.

"When confronted with the card, was it disputed with half-heartedness?"

"…!?" she said looking up at him to see his stoic stare back at her.

The aspect that it seemed like he was there watching everything started to take hold. A small part of her felt angry while at the same time, she became frightened. Almost like a physical conscious of herself staring back at her and judging her actions and thoughts. It made her think and reflect of what denial she was doing. Blinking, she felt a finger poke her in the center of the chest. Seeing that it was his, she stared at him.

"The breaking and shattering of the central piece Miss Souryu is a painful experience. Once a limit is reached and overflows, its emotional framework starts to fragment. If repeated over extended periods of time, it becomes harder and more difficult to reassemble," Shinji said removing his finger back to his side.

"The denial of truth is a strain on the central piece as well. It can only take a limit before it caves in…If what I have done has destroyed what you hold onto as your happiness, I apologize and can only ask for forgiveness. If you wish to fight me due to my offense, I will comply."

"…" Asuka said letting her hands fall to her side as her head slowly became downcast. Emotions and thoughts were swimming around her head as she felt unable to control herself.

"…get…get away from me…you jerk," she whispered trying hard not to run away and cry.

"Very well Miss Souryu," he said stoically with a small bow.

Turning to his desk, he saw a crowd of students that were standing at the doorways and classroom walls. Seeing that Toji and Kensuke were among the masses, he gave a slight nod to them. Moving to his desk, he slowly sat down without a sound. The other three females standing near the redhead were silent as well. Ayanami recognized the phrasing and body language that the Second Child was showing. It felt similar given that an older man was involved and feelings were not given back in return. Despite having understanding of what Asuka was going through, she just turned around. Not saying a word and not feeling hostility any more, she walked toward her desk.

"Asuka?" Hikari asked softly getting out her handkerchief. "I haven't used this if you like to."

"…" she said sniveling a little and wiping her eyes. "Thanks…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah!" Asuka said trying to sound like her normal perky self. Looking up, she saw the line of students staring around.

"What are you all looking at?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips. A couple of students flinched while everyone unfroze themselves.

"I know Shinji comes off cold Asuka," Rana said with her hands at her side and looking down. "But…he isn't a bad person."

"He is cold," the Second Child said putting on a fake smile looking at her. "and a jerk."

"…okay…" the female twin said quietly with a tense face. Instead of continuing, she just slightly bowed then went to her seat.

"If you'd like to be alone Asuka, I can make an excuse for you to miss 1st period?" the Class Rep spoke quietly.

"What? Over this little spat? I'm not weak," Asuka said flinging a couple of locks over her shoulder and giving her usual confident smile. "I'm Asuka Langley Souryu. I have a name and title to live up to."

'Sounds like she is back to normal,' Hikari thought with an unconvinced face. '…if just dropping that much emotion is considered normal.'

"Third," the Second Child said after walking and standing in front of his desk.

"Yes Miss Souryu?" he said with only his eyes looking up. Nearby students glanced over and quieted down while the students on the other side of the classroom chose to ignore what was going on.

"I showed you a weak side of me just to show you that I am human," she said with a hand on her hip and pointing at him with her other hand at him. "However when it comes to piloting, I'm still the ace pilot of the rest."

"Based on the previous synch tests Miss Souryu, you have the highest synch ratio amongst the other pilots."

"Not only the highest, but the best pilot there is."

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink then tilting his head a little. "If you say so Miss Souryu."

"I know so," she said placing her pointer hand on the table and leaning forward to be face to face with him. "I will make you say that I am the best pilot and I'll prove it."

"…" he said tilting his head back straight. "If you don't mind me asking Miss Souryu, how will you prove it?"

"So glad you asked," she said standing back up straight and placing both hands on her hips. Sticking out her chest a little, she looked down at him.

"The next Angel attack. I will defeat it single handedly. No support. Just me, my Eva, and the Angel. If I beat this one, you will have to say I am the best."

"…" the Third Child said staring at her a little before closing his eyes.

Several visions passed through his mind as the dark clone hyperventilated. Between his wheezing, fits of shrills and screeches filled the background. Filling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the evil voice made a high pitch gasp before exploding. Feeling his mind become a train wreck of emotions, sensations, pain, morbid and demented thoughts, he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing that his vision did not get tainted red, he answered.

"Very well"/'_**…v…E…r…Y…w…E…l…L…!# $! #$RRAAAAAHHHHHH)(*%*&'YES!YES!YYYYEEEEE# $% #$SSSSSSS!'**_

"Hmph," Asuka said with a bigger smirk and walked away. Hikari watched her slowly walk back to her desk having her usual expression on her face. Looking back at the Third Child, he closed his eyes again. Glancing at Rana, she just waited quietly not staring at anything. Even the First Child was doing what she normally does of staring out the window.

'Talk about a rollercoaster way to start the morning,' the Class Rep thought with a sigh and walked back to her desk. The school day went on relatively normal as any other day. At the last bell, everyone went their way home. Getting to their apartment complex, both Rei and Asuka went to their home while Shinji and Rana went into theirs.

"Finally back at home," the female twin said with a happy sigh. After entering the apartment, she began to take her shoes off.

"Indeed," Shinji said taking off his shoes.

"I'll go make us some tea!" she said smiling at him.

"Thank you Miss Rana. I will join you shortly," he said stoically staring back at her. He watched her get closer to him and used two fingers to poke the corners of his mouth.

"Someday, I will see you smile," the female twin stated looking tenderly at him. She pushed the corners up a little to get his mouth to have a goofy small smile.

"It will be like a new day when that happens."

"Iaw-assume-ith-werll-be," he said not able to annunciate properly. It caused her to giggle and let go.

"It will be. Now, off to make tea," Rana said happily heading down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"…" Shinji said rubbing the corners of his mouth. Feeling no after effect, he walked toward the living room. Entering and reaching the dining table, the apartment phone started to ring. Heading toward it, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Ikari residence…greetings Dr. Ik…mother…my apologies for not adjusting fully," he said seeing Rana quickly look around the corner with an annoyed expression.

"…I am fine. How are you?…I see…" he said seeing the female twin disappear into the kitchen then came back out. Placing her ear next to his, she felt the cell phone turned a little bit. A corner of it was touching her ear and could hear what was being said.

"A dinner invitation…I have not been there…I do not like or dislike them…if ordered to, I will comply…very well…then see you at that time. Good day Dr…mother," he said pulling the phone in front of him to end the call.

"What does she want?" Rana asked knowing what the answer was.

"Dr. Ikari invited the Eva pilots to a dinner. It will be within an hour or so to meet there."

"You are going?" she asked seeing him turn to his room.

"I am ordered to," he said walking toward his room. Once he reached it, he opened the door..

"Why did you call her by that name?" Rana asked with a downcast head and hands in fists.

"I was ordered to," he said entering his room. Clenching her teeth together in irritation, she turned around and headed for her room.

"I'm home," Asuka stated kicking off her shoes and walking down the entrance hallway.

"I'm home," Rei stated quieter removing her shoes as well and heading toward the living room as well. Upon reaching it, Misato was sitting down at the dining table.

"Hey you two! How was school?" she asked with a smile.

"…" both said giving her a neutral stare.

"It was fine," Asuka said blinking and turning to her room.

"There were no problems," Rei said turning to her room.

"W-Wait you two. I got something good to tell you," the Major said seeing both stop and turn to her. Their expressions did not change.

"I got a call from Dr. Ikari about wanting to do dinner with all the Eva pilots," she said seeing both blinked without a reaction. "It will be at that fancy place called the Sakura Palace."

"That place!?" Asuka said breaking her expression with surprised. "That's a top-tier restaurant."

"Mmm-hmm. She already made reservation and the bill will be paid for. You just have to show up to eat and be social," Misato said with a small smile. "What do you two say?"

"No thank you Major," Rei said turning back to head toward her room.

"I know Shinji is going," the Major said with a sly smile.

"Was he ordered to?" the teen asked stopping again. She didn't turn around to see the lavender hair woman's smile falter a little being surprised from her response.

"I don't know off the top of my head. I just received Dr. Ikari's text regarding on who was going?"

"…" Rei said stoically staring at her door before turning her head toward the Major. "If I am ordered to, I will comply."

"He must be rubbing off on you," Misato said with a small smile and looked at the dining table. "It would make me feel better if you just went to the dinner with others without me ordering you to."

"Who else is going?" Asuka asked with a neutral expression turning toward the Major a little.

"Just Dr. Ikari and Eva pilots."

"Are you driving us there?"

"No, Section-2 will pick you guys up here then go pickup Toji and Rayne before dropping you off at the restaurant."

"What will you be doing?" Asuka asked narrowing her eyes and staring at her.

"Oh, I will be doing an errand while you guys are out. Just go have a nice time and relax a little," Misato said smiling at them. Rei never turned toward her as she entered her room. Asuka blinked at her before turning toward her room. Her expression was more or less the same. Hearing the doors close, she sighed out loud.

'Wonder what is with Asuka?' she thought looking at her drink on the table. 'Almost like she has a small change…maybe it just one of those off days.'

After waiting for a little bit, the front door bell ringed. Getting up and walking toward it, she thought it would be a salesperson or something. Opening it, two teens stood there being dressed up. One gave a small bow while the other stared neutrally at her.

"Greetings Miss Misato. How are you?" Shinji said after his bow.

"Hi, I'm doing good," she said blinking and noticing he did small changes. "Well look at you…combed your hair back, dressed in your suit, and looking sharp. I'll have to get you to take me on a date Shinji."

"Thank you Miss Misato," he said giving a small bow again. "I will keep the date aspect in mind for a future outing."

"…" the Major smiled then looked at the female twin. "You look nice too Rana. Is that a new dress?"

"Yes," she said slowly turning around 360 degrees. It was a short sleeve pencil dress with a simple design and purple color. Though it didn't match the Third Child's eye color, it wasn't obvious at a glance.

"I went with Asuka and her friends for shopping in general. Ended up getting this out of Asuka's suggestion more than once."

"Sounds like her. The girls should be getting ready soon. Come in. Come in," Misato said moving out of the way. Seeing both nod at the same time, they entered. Following her out to the living room, the twins saw that the place was still relatively clean.

"I'll go check on them. Make yourselves comfortable," Misato said heading over to Asuka's room.

"You know," Rana whispered standing next to him behind the couch. "You look rather dashing with the hair change and suit."

"Thank you Miss Rana," he said turning toward her to see her smiling pleasantly at him.

"Too bad you know how to fix your tie," she said moving it a little. It would have made us look like we were going out on a date if I was fixing it."

"It would have appeared that way," he said as both heard a door open to their right. Turning toward it, Rei stepped out with a dark blue sleeveless sheath dress and black low profile heels. A black slipon sweater was in her hands as she saw the two standing there. Her light skin was a notable contrast to the dark color of her dress. Walking toward them, she noticed small changes in both.

"Good evening Miss Ayanami," he said nodding his head to her.

"Good evening Ikari…Rana," Rei said stopping near them.

"Good evening…that dress really suits you," Rana said giving a small smile.

"…you think so?" Ayanami asked looking down at it. "The Major insisted that I should have one dress for special occasions."

"It suits you very well," Shinji said with a small nod.

"…thank you…" she said looking down a little feeling embarrassed. Looking back up at the two, she felt his attire and small changes made it harder to not stare at him.

"You two look…nice."

"Thanks," both twins said and blinked at the same time. Despite the synchronized part, the female twin smiled while the Third Child remained stoic. All three heard another door open followed by Asuka coming out of her room. She was in a bright red halter dress. It was sleeveless with the dress looping around the neck to hold the top portion up. The Second Child's hair was done up in a bun with bangs down her forehead. Light makeup was put on as well as earrings.

"Well look at us," she said with her confident smile. "Definitely look like the important people we should be for a change."

"Wow, you all look like you are going to prom!" Misato said with a smirk and whipped out her camera. "Let me take a picture of you four. This is a rare opportunity to see you all stepping forward into adulthood."

After the series of photos of individuals and combined were taken, Misato caught wind of Section-2 was in the lobby.

"Alright. You all have fun and don't stay out too late. You got school in the morning tomorrow," she said standing at the doorframe.

"Yes yes. We got it Misato! Come on you slow pokes. Move it!" Asuka said pushing the other three to walk faster. Waving at them and seeing them all enter the elevator, she put her hand down and closed the apartment door. Heading back to the living room, she went back to sitting at the end of the dining table. Feeling her phone vibrate, she got out her cell and looked at the text message.

"…" she said seeing who it was from and the address. Closing it and pocketing it, she grabbed stuff that she needed. Remembering the last item, she went back into her room. Coming back out and heading toward the front door, there was a slight cylinder shaped bulge in a breast pocket of the red jacket she had on.

'He'll tell me everything,' she thought exiting and locking the apartment door. Turning around, she walked toward the elevators.

'I'll finally be able to understand what dark secrets NERV has been hiding.'

The four teens saw the two Section-2 agents in the lobby as they escorted them into the unmarked black limo. Once inside and strapped in, they drove on to pick up the remaining two pilots. After some distance, the Fourth Child was seen standing on the curb in a blazer and dress pants. Stopping the vehicle next to him, the Agent motioned him to the back side passenger door. Nodding, he opened the door. Upon entering, the jock froze from the sight in the cabin.

'...damn...those two live up to their title as the school idols,' he thought seeing what both Rei and Asuka were wearing.

"Good evening Mr. Suzuhara. Please have a seat," Shinji stated as the other male pilot entered. Closing the door, Toji sit on the bench that the Third Child was on. Asuka knocked on the glass window that separated the passenger and driver compartments. The vehicle began moving to the next stop.

"I'm surprise you actually dressed up stooge," the Second Child said with one leg over the other and smirking.

"You have to goin' to the Sakura Palace. I still can't believe that your mom was able to get a table reservation for us on short notice man!"

"Indeed," the Third Child said blinking.

"Probably pulled a lot of strings. That place is booked months in advance," Asuka stated. "Must be nice to have parents that are the head of a secret government organization."

"..." Shinji said not saying anything as he stared at nothing.

"What do you think Rana?"

"...I can imagine it would be nice..." she said softly while staring at the floor. The expression on her face was not of enjoyment.

"Hey First Child," the Second Child stated. Ayanami did not reply but turned her attention to her.

"Being that you use to be the Commander's favorite pet, I bet you were pampered. You probably had dinner nights like this every week huh?"

"I did not," Rei replied quietly.

"Oh come on. We all know here that isn't true. Be honest, you got the spoils of his riches."

"I did not receive those treatments Pilot Souryu," the First Child said evenly with a stoic face.

"...so...what did you get with him?" Toji asked seeing her turn her attention to him. "I-I mean, if ya will to talk about it or not."

"...I rather not..." Rei said quietly and stared at the floor with her hands on her lap.

"Gah! You guys are so boring and depressing! Hey driver! Put on the radio or something," the redhead said turning her attention to the glass separation window. After a brief moment of silence, the limo slowed down to a stop. The back side passenger door opened up and Rayne stepped into the cabin. With her hair pinned up a little, she wore a navy blue off the shoulder ruched gown. Sitting down on the bench backseat bench, the others looked at her.

"Greetings Miss Rayne."

"Evening," she said moving a strain of hair over her ear. Shinji closed the door and the limo eventually started moving again.

"I don't look too weird in this, do I?"

"...ya look good," Toji said staring. Glancing at him, the female pilot teens knew what he was looking at. Looking at the Third Child, he returned to staring at the floor.

"To be honest, I hardly go out in a dress. When getting wind of going out to the Sakura Palace, I had to scramble to find a dress that fit me on short notice," the Fifth Child stated adjusting the off the shoulder straps.

"Tch," Asuka said frowning and disliking Toji's gawking. Biting her tongue down, she engaged in conversation with the ex-officer. To her relief, the older pilot engaged in topics that she wanted to gossip about until they reached the top-tier restaurant. While Rana and the Fourth Child participated in the discussions, Rei and Shinji did not speak or voice anything. In the midst of the driving to the restaurant, the First Child moved to sit next to the Third Child.

"Ikari?" she asked while the others continued to talk.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

'**_...can...you hear them...my seed?'_** the dark clone whispered in fit of giggles. Two adults were talking to each other using a bedroom voice in the background of his mind. Multiple flashbacks from certain years flooded him. It forced him to remain in a neutral position to focus on not reacting to them.

"Are you feeling...alright?"

'**_#$%#$...tttthhhheeeeessssmmmmeeeelllll...tttthhhheeeessswweeeaaaattttt...ttttthhhheeeeerrreeelllleeeeaaasssseeeeee!# $%' _**it spoke in long hisses as the soft talk between the male and female adults continued till it became physical.

"Mostly yes Miss Ayanami," Shinji said feeling his left eye twitch.

'**_SOOOO#$% #$#MUUUCCCHHHHHH$%#$%_****_SEROTONIN. DON'TYOUFEELITCOURSINGTHROUGHYOURBEINGMYSEED!?'_**

"Are you uncomfortable with this outing Ikari?" she asked wondering if he felt the same as her.

**_'FEELTHEIRDOPAMINEFLOWOUTINGUSHES...THENEGLECTOFINTIMACY...THELONGINGFORRELEASE' _**the evil voice shouted in viciousness and violence ripping pieces of itself off. Goosebumps flared on the Third Child's skin from feeling the same pain and hatred as the dark clone did.

'**_ALLINTHENAMEOFINFORMATION #$% #$ #$EXCHANGING #$ #$STABING #$RIPPING #$% #RAPING #$ABUSING...AAAAAAALLLLLLLL FOR THEIR ENTERTAINMENT #$THEIRENJOYMENT# $THEIREXPERIMENTING!THEIRTORTURING!' _**it screamed so loud that Shinji could not hear anything anymore. All of his senses were in ablaze of a thousand of needles stabbing repeatedly.

"...Ikari?" Rei asked seeing his skin tone pale quickly to her tone.

'**_THEY-WILL-DIE-_****_THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE-THEY-WILL-DIE_**' Sid shrilled faster and faster till it was nothing but a constant wall of verbiage filling and engulfing the Third Child's mind.

"...you could say...I am a little uncomfortable," he said quietly closing his eyes as blood started tearing out.

In a remote place in Neo-Tokyo, a blue sports car was parked alongside a curb. Inside a nearby building, two people occupied a room. Laying on top of him, both Misato and Kaji were sweating and breathing a little heavy. Naked and lost in their moment of heat, he stared at the blank ceiling.

"What...what is NERV and Commander Ikari planning all along?" the Major asked in a hushed voice.

"You just wanted to do this to learn that?" the special investigator asked in a whisper.

"Well...it is one of the reasons," she stated interlacing her hands with his.

"...well...I am still trying to put together the last pieces."

"I know I am left in the dark...I just want to...h-hey, don't put that in strange places. Geez."

"This might be one of the last presents I can give you," Kaji said with a neutral expression.

"...?" Misato said looking up at him with a questionable. Before she could ask, he pulled her down and kissed her. Getting lost in their heat again, the soft yellow light in the room flickered a couple of times. In each flicker, it illuminated the room for a split second. In those brief lights, it showed the entire room was covered with bloody words.


	109. Spreading

Chapter 109: Spreading

"…!?" Rei said seeing the blood tearing from his eyes. Strangely, it wasn't accompanied with the aura change. It was still the Third Child's murky aura. When the red tears came down, he leaned back and moved his head up. It gave the appearance that he was resting his head. Without saying anything, he got out tissues and rubbed his face.

"…" she said looking at him then looked forward. Glancing at the others, Asuka and Rayne were still continuing on with their conversation topic. Toji looked a little bored as the subject matter went outside of his interests. Rana was still adding back and forth to the conversation between the female pilots.

'…strange…' Ayanami thought looking at the female twin a little more before looking at the cabin floor. 'It seems as if the connection between her and Ikari…are not as strong as they once were.'

'…but they are twins…shouldn't she be able to sense that Ikari is having a reaction?' she pondered looking back at the Third Child.

'It is as if there is a cut off between their link.'

"…" Shinji said rubbing his left side one more time. Moving his head forward, he didn't feel any more blood drip out of his eyes. Turning his head a little with his eyes closed still, he could sense the First Child had turned her head to him and was staring.

"Are you alright Ikari?"

"I believe so Miss Ayanami. My apology for causing you concern," he said with a small nod and opened his eyes slowly. Instead of seeing everything as a rue of red, there was a highlighted red shade in his peripheral vision. Everything staring forward was normal. The tank vision was different, but didn't know if it changed his eye color or not. Looking at the First Child, she did not react.

"…you eyes have not changed?" she asked blinking and tilting her head.

"…how…strange…" he replied blinking a couple of times. Oddly without cleaning his eyes out, the redness went away. About to look closer at him, Asuka's voice stopped her.

"Listen Third, I'm only going to say this once…no creeper mode. Got it?"

"…creeper mode Miss Souryu?"

"The place we are going to is super high-class. Unless you are wealthy and have a lot of connections, no commoner gets into there. It would be like peasants getting to eat with the King and Queen on a holiday feast. What that means is a lot of high status and important people are there. That can be the ticket to bigger and better things if they take notice of you. If even one gives you contact information, your reputation and career get golden. So many open doors can open up," Asuka said with an anxious and excited face.

"…I see…" Shinji said nodding a little and turning his head toward her.

"I will vouch for Asuka on this," Rayne said leaning forward a little. "This is like the ultimate job fair of interviews. I know a few people with the force that got the opportunity to go to the Sakura Palace. Of the ones that got lucky, they left the force and got a job that out paid what they were making hands down."

"Dang…that's a lot of pressure," Toji said listening in. "Probably have to serve everyone there a golden spoon or something."

"They do," the Second Child stated with short nod.

"Kind of makes it hard to enjoy a dinner when surrounded by those types of people," Rana stated noticing that Shinji's face looked a little pale.

"…" he said feeling the pins and needles subsiding as the flashbacks curtailed. As they were reducing, one of them kept repeating until it was the last one. One of the persons in it had a lab coat. Seemingly a doctor, or equivalent, mentioned about the place the group was going to. Studying his face, no recollection came of who the man was.

'_**#$%#$iT's# $%# %$AdEaR #$! $!#fRiEnDoFoUrS%$' **_the dark clone voiced softly in his head with much static in the background.

'…very well sir,' he thought with an internal bow.

"I will refrain from my usual behavior Miss Souryu," the Third Child said closing his eyes again.

"You better. This is a chance of a lifetime. Don't blow it for me or anybody else here," Asuka said leaning forward as the limo continued down the road. The high-end restaurant was seen from a distance as they got closer and closer to it.

After a bit of a drive, they turned onto the street that the restaurant was on. The group saw all the high end shops and outlets on either side of the road. In awe, Asuka stared and stated all the different brands including the ones that were European. Even Toji was mentioning how some of the professional sports players wore brands that they were passing by. Slowing down to a gated parking lot, there was a tenant in a post box that came out. After a short talk with the Section-2 driver, they were ushered in.

Getting closer and closer, the front entrance was that of a four story extravagant hotel. The parking lot was filled with expensive, luxury, and exotic cars. Various people were walking to and from the entrance wearing high end dresses and suits. Various people from different ethnicities could be seen as each gave an aura of wealth and power. Pulling into the covered driveway with high arches above, an usher at the curb approached the back passenger door and opened it.

"Welcome to the Sakura Palace. My colleague at the door will escort you all inside," the man said dressed in a tuxedo. Watching the group come out of the limo, he was mildly surprised to see that the teenagers were the Eva pilots including the older one. The last one to climb out of the vehicle was a male teen with a scar up his neck to the underside of his chin. With the slick back hair and stoic expression, he had the look of a mobster.

"Thank you sir," Shinji said with a small bow and followed the rest of the group.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your visit," the usher said closing the door. Watching the limo drive away, he looked back to see the small group enter through the front doors.

Catching up with the other pilots inside, all was looking around in the lobby area. It showed a dazzling display of interior design and architecture. From the Roman style pillars and columns, to the polished marble flooring, and to the high-end furniture, everything inside was like going into a king's mansion. Following the escort to the front desk that was open in the large lobby space, there were a couple of attendants stationed.

"These are the remaining members for the NERV party."

"NERV party…yes. Dr. Ikari has already arrive and been shown to their table. Please escort our guests to their table," the clerk stated handing the attendant the booth number. Following the escort again, the group entered what appeared to be a lift elevator dressed up to look like it was a part of the high-end design. Going up a couple of floors, the elevator door on the other side rolled up to reveal the main dining space.

Matching the same theme and décor of the lobby, the group entered and looked around in awe. The lighting was enough to see everything, but not too bright. Noticing a large staircase near the elevator entrance, it lead to the second level. Staying on the main floor, it was about the size of a large ball room. All around the perimeter of the space had table booths with drapes to create closure for the dining experience.

In the middle was an intricate structure of the bar. A large ring shaped table enclosed the area where the bartenders served the drinks. The range of alcohol was vast being shelved in a porous glass column structure. When a specified drink was requested, a robotic arm would go to a specific lit location and retrieve it. Outside of the bar area was an orchestra playing soft sounding music. To the left on the same side wall of the lift, the kitchen area could be seen. With two double doors, waiters were going in and out either to give out drinks, food, pick up dirty tables, or other aspects.

"The second level is usually held for our VIP guests, internationals, and executive businessmen and businesswomen," the escort stated leading them to one of the booths on the opposite side of the dining room.

"There is also a bar up there that is similar to the one on the main floor. Instead of porous glass, it is a live cherry blossom tree. The walls surrounding the second floor are all glass to give our special guests a more grand view of their surroundings. Guests on this floor are free to go up to the 2nd level to look around if they wish. We just ask you do not disturb the others while they enjoy their dining experience. Please, this way."

Passing by the staircase, a cold shiver went through the Third Child's spine. With the range of visual and audible noise around them, no one saw him shake a little. Blinking and shaking his head a little, the chill sensation in his body would not go away. The image of the older man's face kept appearing in his mind. After a short walk passing a many table booths, the escort stopped at one that had 'NERV party' on the outside of it.

"Here is your table. Please be seated and a server will come by shortly," the escort said gesturing them to the table. The one occupant sitting at the table stood up wearing a black sheath dress with black heels. Wearing pearl earrings and a simple necklace, Yui walked over to the teenage group.

"Hi everyone," she said smiling seeing a mixture of expressions on their faces. "I'm glad you all could make this little outing on short notice."

"This is so exciting!" Asuka stated happily smiling at her. "Thank you for inviting us!"

"It is an honor to be in this high-class joint," Toji said smiling.

"Yes. Thank you for the rare opportunity Dr. Ikari," Rayne said with a pleasant smile. "I've only heard stories about this place. Actually being here is a bit of a thrill."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've only been here once before during my years in college," Yui said smiling at them. Looking at the other three, all of them held stoic faces. Not taken a back from their expressions, she kind of felt that this would be overwhelming to them. Despite sympathizing, she decided to be more engaging to help them relax.

"All of you look so nice. It feels like I'm a parent chaperon for prom. Come come, sit please."

As the group went to sit down, Shinji looked up to see that the ceiling above the booth was solid. However looking toward the middle area of the dining space, the ceiling was glass. Hearing his name being called, he looked forward and up to see the scientist was in front of him. Blinking, he bowed a little.

"Thank you for inviting us Dr…mother," he said standing up to see her give him a small smile.

"You look so handsome," she said giving him a small hug then stepping back to look at him. "Gendo never combed his hair back…this does give a new look for you."

"More like a mobster if you ask me," Asuka stated turning around and looking at them.

"…yes…the scar does do that. But still, I'm happy regardless. Come sit next to me Shinji."

"Very well…mother," he said with a short pause. Sitting around a lavish table, the seven chairs equaled the quality and design of the table. Sitting down next to the scientist, Rana, Rei, Asuka, Toji, and Rayne took their spots in that order. The server came by shortly and passed out menus. Taking everyone's drink order along with an appetizer, the attendant walked away and closed the drape.

"Dr. Ikari. How did you get this outing passed by the Commander?" Asuka asked.

"Oh you know…be a little persuasive with a little arm twisting," Yui said with a smirk after taking a sip of her beverage. "Under normal circumstances, Gendo wouldn't even consider going back to this place."

"He has gone here before too?"

"Yes. He and I were part of a science project group that had an entrepreneur aspect to it. One year we won a challenge and got to go here for the first time. Despite a few changes, it has really become more amazing since that time."

"I bet he was a wall flower," the Second Child said with a smirk.

"Hee hee. Yes, he was a bit of one," Yui said giggling a little. Looking at the three to her right, the humor from that memory dissipated slowly. Shinji and Rana were staring and not looking at anything in particular. Rei had a tense face though kept her usual expression as she looked at the table. Hearing the music in the background, it brought up a change of topic.

"Excuse my nosiness, but do any of you play an instrument?"

"Other than music class during school, no," Rayne said.

"Ditto with me," Toji said.

"When I was little I played violin, but it didn't last long," Asuka stated.

"I do not nor have I tried playing one," Rei said looking up.

"I played around with Shinji's cello a little bit. But that is about it," Rana stated.

"I have practiced playing the cello for a couple of years on my own," the Third Child said looking at the group then to the scientist.

"Could you indulge me and let me hear you play?" Dr. Ikari asked with her hands pressed together and closing one eye.

"If you wish me to and there is a cello available, I will comply," he said with a blink.

"Really?!" Yui said giving a bright smile. The group watched her get up and turn around to a wall section of the both. There was a small panel with a header indicating if a server was to be called. After pressing the button, the same server came back with drinks and the appetizer.

"What a coincidence. You rang just as I was leaving to give you your drinks. Were you all ready to order or was something else in mind?" he said passing out the stuff he brought.

"Could we have a cello at our booth?"

"A cello player or the instrument?"

"The instrument."

"Very well. I will be back shortly with one."

"…?" the group said watching the server leave then turned toward the scientist.

"I forgot to mention. This is only one of many services offered for being in this place. From what I remember: alcohol is free excluding premium brands, spa and massage treatment, various entertainment activities, instrument rental, and a few others."

"Spa and massage!?" Rayne and Asuka stated with surprise. Even Rana was blinking in surprise. Rei seemed a little interested.

"I'll have to look into those entertainment activities. For a place like this, it has got to be mind blowing," Toji said excited. As the group continued discussing in wonder of what other perks were available, the Third Child stared at the table. A sensation of a burning needle repetitively inserting into the back of his head was causing him to clench his hands together to fight back the pain.

'_** #$% #$ENTERTAINMENT #$% #hOwGrAnD$!#$% #'**_ the evil voice spoke into his mind. Half of Shinji's head felt clammy as if the dark clone whispered and slithered underneath his skin.

'Is it something I am capable of playing sir?' he thought with his eyes winching a little. A vein on his temple was twitching as the needle stabbing became a little faster.

'…_**o…h…y…E…s…sssssssssssssssssssss# $%#$…I…w…i…l…l…g…u…i…d…e'**_ it hissed while making chomping sounds with its mouths.

'Very well Mr. Sid,' the male pilot said with a slow blink.

'_**#$% #$HAVEYOUFIGUREDOUTTHENAME!? HAVE YOU!?# $% #'**_ the evil voice shouted monstrously.

'…I believe so sir…is it-'

"Here we are," the server said entering the booth with a couple of items on a roller cart.

The members at the table turned to see the person pull off the cart a stool, cello, and bow. Turning toward the Third Child, he blinked and stood up. Walking to the instrument, the group did not hear the maniacal cackling and various choruses of yelling in his head. The vicious roars of excitement and sadistic pleasure made Shinji feel his skin move on its own. Grabbing the stool and placing it on the ground, he adjusted the height. Once set, he turned toward the server.

"Thank you sir. May I borrow them?"

"Of course," the attendant said handing the cello first then the bow. "It has been tuned in case you are wondering."

"…" Shinji said sitting down. Placing the instrument at an angle, he leaned the neck onto his left shoulder.

Placing his left fingers on the fingerboard and gripping the bow with his right hand, he started playing long and slow notes. It eventually changed to harmonics in which the group saw him adjust the pegs on each string a tiny bit in different directions. Playing the harmonics again, there was a stronger ring to them. Going back to the long slow notes again, each one sounded with more body and resonance as the sound carried a bit outside of the booth. A couple of people passing by stopped and came to the opening of the booth to listen.

"It was tuned well sir, thank you," the male pilot said turning his head and nodding to the server. The male smiled and nodded his head.

"Why not show us what you can do Third?" Asuka said with a smirk.

"…" he said turning his head towards her while feeling the skin on his hands and arms tightening greatly. The evil voice was grinning all of its mouths and stretching its skin. Continuing to ignore the burning needle stabbing, it suddenly stopped.

"Very well…Miss Rana?"

"…?" the female twin said blinking and looking at him.

"Would you accompany me as I play?" he asked playing a little phrase that gave the impression that he was calling her through the instrument.

"…a-accompany?" she asked a little startled. "But…I can't play as well as you."

"I believe," the Third Child stated while playing a bending note. "Your voice will suffice."

"…" Rana said looking around seeing that everyone at the table was giving both of them their full attention.

The little call and answer that Shinji was doing was causing smiles around the table as well as people standing at the booth entrance. Looking back at him, he stared at her while going back and forth between two half steps creating a sustained running tension. Swallowing, she nodded her head slowly and stood up. Walking towards him, he quieted his tension run to nothing.

Without saying anything, Rana stood behind his right shoulder. Placing her left hand on it, she felt an instant deathly chill.

'_**GrEeTiNgSmYsPaReDsEeD,'**_the dark clone hissed as phantom slithering went through her hand and up her arm.

"…!?" the female twin said suppressing a tremor and the fear that instantly coursed through her.

'_** #$%#$DON'T# $%#WORRY! #$% #I# $% WILL #$% #$ #$GUIDE% #HEEEEEEEEEEEE$%'**_ it screeched in her mind as she felt her skin around her neck become clammy and tense.

'…o-o-ok-kay…' she thought using all her willpower to not react physically.

As if she could feel its morbid grin across her face, Shinji began playing chords softly. Opening her mouth, she began singing a soft tune. The people listening looked at her with awe hearing how her voice sounded. While everyone was smiling and a bit more people from neighboring booths walked toward the booth to listen, Rei and Asuka were staring at her with surprise.

'She never told me that she could sing,' the redhead thought blinking. About to think about it further, she shrugged her shoulders enjoying how the two sounded.

'…?' Ayanami thought feeling herself relaxing from hearing both of them playing.

Despite knowing where the female twin came from and contemplating how did she develop the talent to sing in a void, the music made her not focus hard on it. Instead, she closed her eyes and let the sounds ease her. After a couple of more phrases, Shinji opened his mouth and added his voice. It caused another pleasant surprise as his voice sounded lower, but had the same quality as Rana's voice.

Listening to them, it sounded as if three different parts were being played at once. Melody, harmony, and rhythm sounding together with its major, minor, sustain, and augmented passages. When a minute or two passed, the twins ended on a layered chord that had a resonating affect on the people listening. When the sound died to nothing, there was an immediate applause.

"…" both Shinji and Rana opened their eyes. Looking all around, everyone was clapping at them. More and more people had gathered at the booth entrance ranging from other table booths and more servers. Looking at their table group, all of them were clapping. Everyone had a different smile on their face though they all looked pleased and impressed. The female twin felt a rush from seeing all the appreciation around her. Giving a small embarrassed smile, she gripped his shoulder firmer feeling her skin crawl.

'…_**m…O…r…E…'**_ it said in a dark husky voice.

"Miss Rana," Shinji whispered as the applause was starting to die down.

'…_**M…O… #$%…R…E…'**_ the evil voice said again with more white noise cutting in and out with intensity.

"…y-yes?" she whispered back feeling her legs wanting to squirm from feeling more than creeped out.

'_** #$% #mmmoooooorrrreeeee# $% #'**_

"Please do not open your eyes until the next piece is over," he said softly looking down at the fingerboard and placing his fingers back on it.

'_**MoRe# $% mOrE #$ #^MORE'**_

"…o…k…a…y…" she said with a shiver in her voice. Closing her eyes, the clapping faded to nothing as they saw the two about to play again. Gripping his shoulder more, both heard it screaming in deafening volumes. It was accompanied with teeth and nails scratching down chalkboards.

'_**MORE!# $! #%$^ #MMOOORREEE!#$% #$!'**_

Both of them started singing with Rana doing runs and Shinji holding different root notes. After a couple of phrases, he started playing fast runs on the low end of the cello. To the trained ear, it was segmented scale runs that would repeat. However, it didn't end on the same key. It kept alternating while both continued to sing their own separate parts of the music. Again, it sounded as if three parts were playing at once. Unlike the pleasant sounding of the last tune, this version sounded more tense, aggressive, gothic, and diminished.

Breaking off of from the scale segments, Shinji double his bowing speed on falling high notes. Both he and Rana changed from harmonizing, to holding different notes of a chord. With fast repetition of notes falling and their sustaining vocal notes, it created suspension and tension. More and more people were quietly entering the booth to listen to the two play. A couple members of the crowd were getting goosebumps as if they were watching a tense scene from a scary movie.

While most of the crowd was captivated, Rei and Rayne noticed something that didn't seem right. It was the female twin's hand on his shoulder. Despite both looking deep and lost in their playing, her fingers were digging into his shoulder. Not only that, her hand was trembling.

'…this feels…familiar,' Ayanami thought seeing that both of their eyes were closed. Recollecting something very vague, apprehension shot through her rapidly. Immediately closing her eyes, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end quickly.

'_**TrYiNgTo# $% #$hhhiiiiiddddeeee…d…e…a…r…?'**_ the dark clone whispered faintly in the First Child's head. Flinching in her seat, she heard it mentally chuckle at her in slow motion before fading away.

'…strange…' Rayne said feeling alert and trepidation.

Only looking with her eyes, nothing seemed wrong. There weren't people cowering away in fear. Instead, the entire audience seemed engrossed from listening to the duet continue to play. Turning back to the two players, there was nothing wrong with them. Seeing something in her peripheral, she saw the blue haired teen with her eyes closed.

'She had them closed before on the first piece,' Rayne thought looking back at the two and mentally sighing. 'Just spooking myself again I guess.'

'_**# $% #$yyyyeeeeeessssssss#$% #$^' **_the evil voice hissed in her mind making her eyes widened greatly. Looking around while remaining frozen, no figure was around to match the sound. Blinking, the twins changed toward more of the fast segmented runs with their voices harmonizing. Their music took an even more aggressive tone as the cello's low strings were being used heavily with repeated riffs and variations.

'…that sounds like that metal stuff the goth gang listens to at school,' Toji thought recognizing the runs a little.

Doing a short build up, Shinji went on a solo run. While he played, the audience blinked watching his left hand. It moved very quickly and what seemed like impossible finger stretches and positions. With spider leg appearance, his digits moved unexpectedly swift and precise. The oddity from watching him was that both he and his female twin continued to accompany the solo by holding major and minor chord tones. How his hands and arms moved seemed separate from how still his body was.

As the solo continued to get more complex with added vocal chords, the two continued to hold their voicing. With each new phrase, the two would raise their pitch; however, both didn't take a breath. The playing got even faster and the twins continued to hold without one stopping to take a breath. The entrance and half of the booth was jammed packed with listeners. Players from the orchestra band had come over to listen. Even the people from the second floor were looking down through the glass floor to stare at them at an angle. They could hear the playing clearly from their tables.

'…when are they going to breathe,' Yui thought.

She saw that both went through three tempo and phrase changes and still haven't inhaled once. As impressive as it looked and sounded, she was worrying that both of them would pass out. But neither of them was getting blue in the face. Both looked fine as they bend their voices to a higher pitch. Ending the solo with a run going to the higher range, Shinji transitioned to playing chords. Using all four strings and playing softer, he produced resonating chords. Each one would create a voicing of tension and suspension as they slowly got lower and lower in pitch from going up the fingerboard.

The twins increased their pitch one more time and held a sustained interval. Once at the top end of the fingerboard, the Third Child played forceful low chords across the four strings. As the two continued to hold their vocal notes, the chord would play again then stopped. Playing the chord one last time, he slid his left fingers down the neck changing and bending the chord slightly while it increased in pitch. It created a sliding sound that made the audience tense up waiting for the release.

When he got to the other end of the fingerboard, he stopped and released causing a harmonic sound to echo through the instrument. Both of them stopped their vocal notes at the same time. Slowly closing their mouths, the crowd could faintly hear them inhale calmly and breathe out with an airy shutter. Slowly opening their eyes, the crowd saw dark magenta and red-blue eyes staring back at them. The crowd at the booth entrance immediately started clapping as a domino effect occurred.

"Bravo!"

"Truly grand!"

"Simply marvelous!"

"Excellent musicianship!"

As the people continued their praise, their group stood up and was applauding them as well. Asuka was too impressed and amazed to feel a need to be competitive. Toji saw a new appreciation for classical instruments for how Shinji made it sound. Rayne was astonished that both could hold their breath for that long. More than a minute had passed with them continuing to hold their notes and sound strong. Yui was more than impressed and pleased as she smiled brightly at both of them.

"…" Rei said giving a small smile while clapping. Despite hearing the evil and odd voice in her head, nothing seemed to happen. In the midst of the solo playing, she opened her eyes to watch his hands move. Seeing how quickly his fingers moved captivated her and intrigued her.

"…" both Rana and Shinji said as he slowly stood up.

He held his stoic expression while the female twin looked embarrassed with a smile. Moving the bow to his other hand, he gently grabbed her trembling hand. It made her calm down a little despite how she felt on the inside. Following his lead, he bowed a little while she did a small curtsey. As the applause continued to roar, they repeated their action one more time. When the wave of clapping died down, the crowd began to thin out one by one. Each guest was going back to their table talking about the duet performance. The server for the NERV group stayed and saw the Third Child hand back the instrument.

"That was…beyond sensational!" he said amazed.

"Thank you sir," Shinji said bowing to him. "The instrument felt nice to play."

"Would you be interested in having this cello?"

"I am honored sir. But, I have one at home that I am satisfied playing with."

"That is quite alright. Let me put these items away and come back to take your order," he said taking the instrument and accessories back. Leaving, Rana let out an exhausting sigh and gripped his hand more to not fall over.

"Are you alright Miss Rana?"

"I'm…adjusting," she said slowly walking to her seat. Guiding her to her chair, she sat down and breathed slowly. Looking at the ice water, she let go of his hand. Grabbing it with both hands, she drank it slowly.

About to go to his seat and sit down, a phantom sharp stab was felt above and to the right of his right eye. Glancing up to the direction of the sensation, a red outline silhouette was shown in the midst of the middle section of the glass ceiling.

'_** #$% FOUND #$%#$YOU# $% #$%'**_ Sid murderously growled with all of its mouths grinning and ripping its skin twofold. The tentacles snaked across Shinji's vision and slithered toward the silhouette.

"…" Shinji said blinking seeing the black-red tentacles vanish along with the blood that dripped from them. Turning back to his seat and sitting down, the stabbing sensation moved to the back of his head pointing in the same direction of the silhouette. Not moving, the repetitive phantom stabbing began to start again.


	110. The Friend

Chapter 110: The "Friend"

With both twins sitting down, the group looked at them with mixed feelings.

"Shinji…Rana…that first piece was so beautiful sounding," Yui said seeing both turn toward her. Oddly, Rana looked rattled while Shinji remained stoic. Pressing on, she continued.

"The second piece…was nothing but wow."

"Thank you…mother," Shinji said slowly blinking at her.

"How'd did you and your sis hold those notes without breathing man," Toji said leaning forward in his seat. "That got everybody hooked on you guys. I thought both of ya would turn blue in the face."

"…" Rana said blinking and not too sure how to explain it. It sounded far fetch to say that the dark clone had something to do with it. However, she didn't say anything and hoped that the Third Child would come up with something. Her hope was answered.

"It was through circular breathing Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji said turning his head towards him.

"No way," Asuka stated leaning forward. "Both of you can do that!?"

"…" the female twin said giving a small nod.

"That's really impressive. I only know a handful of people in different police force sections that can do that," Rayne said raising her eyebrows.

"…" Ayanami said looking around to see that she was one of two around the table that did not know what was being explained. Turning to the Third Child, she spoke.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"I do not know what that term indicates," she stated quietly.

"It refers to being able to breathe in through the nose while breathing out through the mouth," he said turning his head slowly toward her direction. "Conceptually it sounds simple, but it is difficult. With practice, it can be learned."

"Speaking of singing," Asuka piped in crossing her arms and putting her elbows on the table. "Since when did you and Rana know how to sing?"

"Other than Miss Misato asking questions regarding music, no one else has asked us if we can sing."

"…" the Second Child said with a raised eyebrow. "Alright Mr. Smarty pants, answer this question. For the amount of time away from practicing, how can you play like that? Or the aspects that I never heard you or Rana sing living next door."

"…" Rana said blinking. "We practice away from the apartment complex to not disturb anyone."

"Keeping secrets away from friends is bad," the redhead stated out loud.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking at her with only his eyes. "Indeed Miss Souryu. Holding secrets causes trust and communication issues. Shall we all put our secrets on the table so that we may become closer?"

"…" Asuka opened her mouth to speak then immediately closed her mouth. Everyone at the table felt tension rise from his suggestion. Not looking at anyone, the group avoided the Third Child's slow turning gaze. After no one responded for a period of time, he nodded his head.

"Given that I have dampened the mood at the table, my apologies," he said bowing his head in his chair then stood up. "If you will excuse me, I will use the men's room."

"I'll go with you," Rana said standing up as well. "I really need to go."

"Very well. Excuse us for a short time," Shinji said pushing his chair in and walking toward the booth entrance.

Rana pushed in her chair and got beside him. When both left the booth area, the group at the table felt weighted in their chairs. Contemplating on the mood and how the atmosphere was left at, the Second Child let out a short frustrated sigh then looked at the scientist. Ignoring Dr. Ikari's slight depressed face, she asked Yui to tell the others about the background of this place.

Since leaving the booth, Rana and Shinji walked side by side toward the restroom. Many people that saw them walking by gave compliments of duet that they did. Never stopping and being polite as possible to people that stopped them, both eventually reached the restrooms. Going into their gender sides, they did their business. Once done, both came towards the sink with a long high mirror. Looking into their reflection, both blinked at the same time. Looking again, Rana recoiled while Shinji just blinked.

"…!?" Rana said turning around to see nothing behind her.

'Why…why is it here?' she thought feeling fear rising in her. Despite not seeing anything, she felt it was somewhere around her.

"…" Shinji said seeing his mirror image of that of the dark clone.

'Yes sir?' he thought going back to washing his hands.

'_**IwAnTtOsAy…HeLlOtOoUr #$ #^ FrIeNd,' **_it stated with much delay in its voice.

'…' the Third Child said blinking. The entire restroom was a pulsating flesh house as crimson was dripping everywhere. Blinking again, the restroom went back to normal. Turning off the faucet, the male pilot went to go dry his hands.

'Very well sir.'

'_**IWILLSHOWYOUHISSIGNIFANCE!'**_ the evil voice screeched causing the sound of glass to shattered and explode.

"…" the teen said glancing back at the mirror in the restroom. Despite continuing to hear glass fall, the large high one was intact. There was a person in front of it using a sink as everything seemed normal. Leaving the restroom, he continued to think to it.

'Do you wish for me to go to him sir?'

'_** #%#$WEARE#$ ! #$! #$INVITED# $%TOMEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTHIM #$!'**_ Sid stated with an evil growl in his mind.

Walking toward the main dining space, his vision went static a few times until they stopped. Rana was surrounded by other guests of both genders. She looked like she was being polite while giving a body language of feeling her personal space being invaded. Blinking, Shinji walked toward the group. The outside guests saw him and immediately got out of the way.

"Here is the main star boy now," one person said grabbing the attention of the others.

"Ah. You must be twins, yes?"

"That is correct sir," Shinji said getting beside Rana and turning around to face them. The female twin immediately felt less nervous and agitated.

"Well I'll be…a mirror image and of opposite genders."

"Truly fascinating. Tell me, have you both traded roles to see if anyone would notice?"

"No sir. I am scared and my body is not feminine."

"How about as children?"

"No," Rana said hugging the Third Child's arm with an annoyed face. She felt the dark clone was even closer than before.

"I have a proposal of giving both of you a great opportunity for a career," one main in a business suit stated with a smirk.

"Hey! I was first in offering them a proposal!" another business man stated confronting the other man.

"I believe both of them would want to work with me," a luscious woman stated getting close to the twins and leaning forward. "Won't you agree you two gems?"

"…" Rana said feeling Shinji's arm instantly flex all of his muscles as he stared stoically at the woman.

"As much as I would like to oblige ladies and gentlemen, we are here on a business outing. Our party members are waiting for us at our table. If you will excuse us," the Third Child said then bowed slightly to them. Walking forward, a couple of them were going to block their path when attendants approached them.

"We shall escort you back to your party's table. Please come with us," one of the staff members stated while the others surrounded the twins.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this," one of the business men stated getting agitated. He was handed a piece of paper and he looked at it. Suddenly, he calmed down and walked away. Others near him looked at the paper and did the same. When the crowd that was surrounding them dispersed, both Shinji and Rana were escorted toward their table.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue Shinji," Rana said hugging his arm more.

"You are welcome Miss Rana," he said blinking seeing the outlined red figure on the second floor. The needle insertion sensation was occurring again and was pointing at the silhouette.

"Thank you for your assistance," the Third Child said out loud for the servers to hear.

"You are welcome," the lead said as the others broke off and went into different directions. Reaching the table booth, the server turned around and handed a folded piece of paper.

"There is a gentleman that would like to see both of you on the 2nd floor. There is no rush so please enjoy your meal. When you have finished, we will go entertain your party while you two meet with the gentleman. Is that acceptable?"

"…" both twins said blinking. Shinji grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it. Rana looked over his shoulder and read the name on it.

"That is not ringing any bells…do you know who he is?" she asked in a whisper.

"…" the male pilot said while tilting his head a little. "I do not know…it is German though."

"I don't remember anyone that was German."

'_** #$% heeeeeeeeeeeeee!# $%#$' **_Sid whispered when an explosion of fragmented memories filled the male pilot's head. It caused all the hair on his body to stand on end. Keeping still and his expression blank, he blinked a couple of times before reacting.

"…very well," Shinji said folding the paper a couple of times and putting it his suit pocket.

"Excellent sir! I will go inform him. Please rejoin your party and enjoy yourselves," the server said ushering them into the table booth. Entering, the table had various dishes of food on it in which everyone had taken samples of.

"There you two are," Asuka said biting into one of the foods on her dinner plate. "They just gave us these and said they were on the house!"

"It so good to have friends…it is so good to have friends," Toji said to himself enjoying eating the food he was digging into.

"I'm surprised," Yui said taking a bite of an appetizer. "There is supposedly a special menu for the people on the second floor that isn't on this floor's menu. None of these are on the menu here."

"Don't forget the VIP treatment that the servers said," Rayne piped in after swallowing. "Apparently the performance you two did, did more than wow them."

"It does seem to appear that way," Shinji said going toward his seat. Rana broke off and sat at her seat. Sitting down, both twins stared at the food.

"Come on you two! This is so good!" Asuka said while biting into another morsel.

"…" Ayanami said with her eyes closed as she was munching on a dish that was near her. Opening them and looking at both of them, Rana had already begun to server herself a portion of a dish. Looking at the Third Child, his face was still stoic as he hadn't served himself any of the food.

"Ikari…the food does taste well. They even brought a vegetarian dish that I have not tried or heard of before. It is good."

"Glad to hear it Miss Ayanami."

'_**IfYoUwIsHtOnOtWaKeUp…c…o…n…s…u…m…e'**_ it said with much malice that caused his insides to twist and tighten.

"I do not seem to have an appetite at the moment. Please enjoy yourselves."

"More for me and none for you Third."

"At the rate things are going, indeed," the Third Child stated and closed his eyes.

Rana had finished serving herself and picked up her fork with her left hand. About to stab a portion of food, she immediately stopped and glanced at Shinji. Seeing him not eating and closing his eyes seemed to strike as a red flag to her. Looking back at the others, they seemed to be enjoying the dishes that were served. Looking down at hers, she started to feel paranoid.

'…' she thought swallowing nervously. '…h-hey…a-are you…there?'

'…_**y…e…s…s…s…s…s…# $%#WhAtIsItSpArEdSeEd?'**_ Sid voiced in a deep and evil tone that caused her to bite her lip a little.

'W-Why isn't…Shinji eating?'

'_**YOUWANTTOKNOW!?'**_ it screamed viciously in her mind. So intense the mental sensation, she dropped her fork. Expecting it to clang on the ground, it didn't. Looking to her left, Shinji had grabbed it and placed it back next to her plate.

"T-Thanks Shinji," she said feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You are welcome Miss Rana," he said in a soft tone while looking at the food in front of them.

"Hey Shinji," the female twin asked picking up her chair and placing it next to his.

"Yes?"

"Is…there something in the food?"

"Based on what Mr. Sid has stated, yes," he stated in a quiet tone. Rana controlled herself from reacting surprised and looking at everything on the table with suspicion.

"Even our drinks?"

"I can only assume."

"Why would the staff here do that?...they aren't going to rob and…take advantage of us…are they?" Rana asked getting more and more disturbed from the possibility. Flashbacks were coming to her of the past that made her shiver.

"I believe money is the main factor," he said closing his eyes again.

"You mean…someone is bribing them?"

"I assume so."

"Who would do that?"

"Probably the person on the folded paper…time is money in certain conditions," he said opening his eyes and looking at the female twin. She looked unsettled and held her stomach as it growled at her. Reaching into an inner jacket pocket, he pulled out something and kept it hidden in his palm.

"If you are hungry Miss Rana, I do have something. It does not compare to the quality and taste of the food displayed in front of us," he said staring forward placing his hands on his lap.

"I'll take it," she whispered back looking forward. Moving her hand under the table, she felt his right thigh then his right hand. Feeling the closed fist open up, she put her left palm on top of it. Feeling it to be a shape of a bar, she closed her hand to hold his. About to turn to him with a smile and thank him, she blinked first.

"…!?" the female twin said feeling her eyes widen quickly to what was in front of her.

The table in front of them was heavily drenched with various butchered body parts, organs, and bones. It looked to be at least a few dead humans on the round table. Looking around at the members sitting at the table, they had changed to different adults. Each one of them was familiar in some way as they continued to cannibalize on the dead victims. What made her instantly sick on the inside was that they were feasting on dead children.

"…!?" she said feeling her heartbeat and pulse increase.

Glancing passed the people at the table, it was horrid from seeing that the walls around them piles of dead little ones. A good majority of them were burnt all over while others were pale and sick looking. The stench in the room was vile and nauseating making it hard to swallow and breathe. Slowly turning her eyes toward the Third Child, he was the only one in the room that was not dirtied with blood. His eyes were closed as he continued to look calm and relaxed.

"Is something wrong Miss Rana?" he asked quietly.

"…!?" Rana said blinking and pulling her hand away out of reflex. The bloodbath imagery vanished as everything was back to normal. Feeling the bar in her hand, she looked at it then back at him. He opened his eyes and slowly moved them to look at her from the corner of his eyes. They were still dark magenta despite the feeling of the evil voice somewhere near him.

"…n-n-no…I just…don't feel as hungry as I was for some reason," she said turning back forward and swallowing.

"I see," he said looking back forward and closing his eyes again.

"Shouldn't we warn them?"

"About what Miss Rana?"

"That the food is tainted?"

"No."

"…is is a little too late anyway. Best to not cause panic?"

"Yes."

"What about afterwards? Shouldn't we watch over them to make sure none of those slimy people take advantage of them?"

"They will be fine."

"…" Rana said opening the pouch and breaking a piece off the bar. "How are you sure they will be?"

'…_**H…a…V…e…F…a…I…t…H…s…P…a…R…e…D…s…E…e…D,'**_ it whispered in her mind as she heard and felt its eyes stare hostilely at her. It made her freeze and shiver.

'…I…I…can't trust you.'

'_**HAHAHA!#$% #$HEHEEEHEEHHHHEEEEEE# $%#$THENWHYDOESMYSEEDTRUSTME!?'**_ the dark clone cackled hysterically then shouted at her.

"…" Rana said slowly putting the bar portion in her mouth.

Glancing at Shinji, he was staring at the edge of the table with a stoic face. Thinking about asking him why he would put so much faith and obedience toward the evil voice, she couldn't voice it. Part of her subconsciously knew why. Deciding not to speak, she continued to eat the bar. Despite feeling the hunger pain subsiding, the feeling of powerlessness came. To her, the fancy place's atmosphere morphed into more of a prison trap. After several minutes passed by, the people at the table had their fill of the food. Satisfying sighs were heard around the table.

"Man…that was good," Toji said leaning back in his chair and resting his head back. "I'm ready for a nap."

"A nap? You stooge, the night is still young," Asuka said stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Yes, there are still all those…perks to go see," Rayne said rubbing her eyes. Placing her elbows on the table, she prompted her head up with her hands.

"I think I had one too many," Yui said with a tired smile as her eyes felt heavy.

"A bed…seems adequate now," Rei said as her head nodded a couple of times.

"Shall I go fetch the server to escort us to a room to rest?" Shinji asked opening his eyes and slowly looking at all of them.

"I think…yawn…that would be best Shinji," Yui said tiredly as her eyes closed.

"…" Rana said blinking feeling alarmed seeing them fall asleep.

"Very well," he said softly and quietly stood up. He moved out of his chair and walked toward the ex-officer. The female twin quietly got up and quickly walked to him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked seeing him move his hands to Rayne's right ear.

Gently, he removed a small ear plug with a thin closed compartment that hugged and hid behind the ear. Blinking in surprise, she watched him pocketed it and then moved his hands to her chest area. Resisting the thought of him fondling the Fifth Child's chest, he reached toward a small button that easily became undone. Surprised again, there was a small wire that followed from the chest area to the back. Gently again, he removed what looked like a small transmitter from inside Rayne's cocktail dress. Without pausing, he pocketed both pieces and turned toward her.

"I believe we shall be escorted again," he said looking at her stoically.

"…" Rana said blinking having many thoughts and questions going through her head. "Don't we have to call our-"

"Hello," the male server came in unexpectedly causing the female twin to stop in mid sentence and stare. Shinji turned his head toward the server causing a crack to sound in his neck.

"Greetings sir. I believe our friends had a little too much and fell asleep. Would it be better to let them rest here or escort them to a resting room?"

"From a personal experience aspect, leaving them to rest would be the wisest. If you would like them to be in a resting room, we can have staffers transport them."

"No," Rana said immediately holding the Third Child's hand feeling worried. "Let's leave them and not disturb them."

"As you wish," he said with a nod. "We will place a do not disturb sign outside. In the meantime, are you ready to meet the gentlemen?"

"Yes sir," Shinji said with a nod and started walking toward him. Rana walked beside him and held his hand firmer.

'_** #$%#$THREREUNION! #$% #$WILLFINALLY #$ #$^MEETITSEND#$%# $**_' the dark clone shouted morbidly in both twin's minds causing only Rana to feel her blood run cold.

In the Eva cage, there was a small evening crew that was checking readings and a maintenance crew that was going over a few areas around the Units' head. One crew member was on a mobile catwalk going over a checklist on his clipboard when he was in a shadowed area.

'…man…I forgot to bring my head light,' he thought signing through his nose. Squinting at the document, he could see the bigger print but not the smaller size. All the sudden, the area that he was in had a little more illumination.

"Ah, that's better," he said blinking and turning toward the light source. "Did they turn on…extra…lights…"

Looking at where the illumination came from, he was in front of Eva-01's head. Its eyes were dark a few minutes ago, but now they were on as if the Unit became activated. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked again. The eyes were still on. About to panic, he shook his head and took a deep breath in and out.

"There is no way that the Unit can activate. It needs to be plugged in with an external power source, an entry plug, a pilot, and the activation sequence," he said to himself when he heard metal bending and squeaking. Flinching hard, he looked back at the Unit. Its grinning mouth seemed to try widening more at him.

"W-W-What a minute," he said looking back at the catwalk and shaking his head. "There have been countless cases of other crew members reporting Unit-01 especially. It will give people vibes of superstition and cause them to think that the Unit is activated…this is just like those cases. Nothing to worry about-!?" the maintenance person said out loud with a nervous laugh.

He suddenly stopped when he heard it breathe out and felt an air current softly hit him. Shaking a little, he nervously looked back at it. The eyes were still illuminated as the metal bending was still sounding. Staring at the eyes and blinking, he shook seeing them turn black with red irises staring at him. Blinking again, the eyes went back to being just lit eye slits. Immediately running to get away, alarms started blaring in the cage and in the control room.

Leaving their booth, both twins followed the server to one of the large staircases. Rana heard him ask to let go of his hand for a moment or two. Nodding, she watched him take out and put on the ear piece. It seemingly blended with his ear as his hair was long enough to cover it a little. Fixing the button at an obscure location, he feed the wire and transmitter in his inner coat pocket. Turning his head toward Rana, she blinked feeling him grasp her hand. Giving him a small smile, she squeezed his hand while they followed the server to the foot of the stairs.

"This way," the male attendant said and started climbing. Following, Shinji listened to the background voices in the ear piece. Recognizing them, he spoke softly.

"Excuse me Mr. Jack?"

[…what the…Ikari?] the police officer said in surprise.

"My apology for removing Miss Rayne's reconnaissance equipment and wearing them."

[…] he said with a heavy sigh. [I thought we were caught.]

"Is Mr. Yogosami with you?"

[I'm here Ikari. Are you covering for Rayne in case she is searched?]

"Partially sir. Is Miss Blaze with you as well?"

[I'm here as well. Thanks for helping Rayne so far. Did you know that she was secretly seeing us?]

"I did not. I only assumed that one's attachment to an establishment die hard…so to speak," he said as they reached the top of the stairs.

[Some people that is true] Chief Ryu commented when they heard someone speak.

"…wow…this is the second floor?" Rana said sounding dazzled as both continued to follow the server.

[I've only heard stories of the 2nd floor…is it really that amazing?] Jack asked.

"It is," Shinji said looking at the exotic interior design and the audience inside. Passing by closed off booths, some had partially openings. Rana glanced into one and immediately had flashbacks. Walking closer to him, the Third Child could feel her shake from seeing the numerous explicit and domineering acts that were in that booth.

Continuing forward, they felt the dark clone grin inhumanly wide from amount of emotions that were forming up in the female twin. Despite seeing the flashbacks too, the male pilot did not react to them. While following the server, they passed many open tables with extravagant styles of couches. Some were either standard size to a full wrap around in certain sections of the floor. Heading toward one of them, there were a few people sitting with one man as the center point.

He was older than the others being in his later 40s or early 50s. The rest of the attendants were teenagers that were roughly the same age as the twins. Two females sat to the man's right while two males sat to his left. In looking at them closely, they looked meek in the face. All of them looked frail with one having a bruise on his cheek while a girl had a cut lip. Stopping in front of their closed off table, the teens there looked up at them. Immediately, they looked at Rana with recognition and were more than shocked.

"Here is the gentleman that wanted to meet you two. Was there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No…you have been helpful. You may go," the older man stated with a slight German accent. Handing the server an envelope, he bowed and walked away from the table. Standing up, the two teens to the man's right immediately scooted out. They stood on the other opening of the enclosing couch table. The two male teens scooted to the edge of their side.

"I could not believe that when I saw you that you were still alive," the man said walking around. Getting out of the couch, he stood in front of the two. He looked pleasantly surprised. Looking back and forth between them, he set his eyes on the female twin.

"You have changed quite dramatically Ikari," he said placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to flinch. "Quite beautiful as you were so long ago. Isn't that right my subjects?"

"Y-Yes doctor," all the other teens responded leaning to look at Rana with wonder and astonishment.

"…?" Rana said feeling lost and very confused at the gentleman. The man with a goatee gently grabbed her hands and felt them. It caused her to feel creeped out.

"Amazing. You do not have any scaring. I must thank the doctor who recovered you and transformed you into this alluring subject," the man said with smile. "Tell me, how are you addressed now?"

"…?" the female twin said leaning back a little. Breaking free from his hold, she went behind the male pilot and held him.

"W-W-What is wrong?" the older person asked with a worried face reaching out his hand. Despite doing so, he didn't step closer. Taking a closer look at who was in the suit, both he and teens became exasperated.

"I-Ikari?" the man said with a dumbfounded expression.

"To whom are you addressing sir?" Shinji asked slowly moving his eyes toward the older individual.

"What is this?…My subject has a twin brother? Who are you?" he asked. Rana glanced at the teens and saw them looking back and forth between her and the one she was holding.

'_**hEhHeEheHHHHEEeeee! #$% #$! HA-HA-HA #$% #$%# %$PLAYALONGMYSEEDS!'**_ the evil voice screeched in mirth causing both twins to blink.

"Excuse me for the delayed introduction," Shinji said with a small bow. "I hope I will make things easier if I explain…Miss Rana."

"Rana?" the man and the teens said softly with eyebrows raised. They watched as the female twin let go of him and stepped to be beside him.

"This is Rana Ikari who was formally known as Shinji Ikari. Due to circumstances, he transitioned to a female. I would ask you to respect her wishes of being addressed as such," the male twin said seeing them look at her with wonder.

"…!?" Rana said blinking her eyes a couple of times. Much of her willpower was used to not flinch, change expression, or move.

"T-Then…who are you?" one of the teens asked nearest to him. She flinched watching only his dark magenta eyes move toward her and stared without blinking. His aura caused her to feel scared.

"I am her twin brother that was separated at birth. I do not know if I was given a first name by our parents; however, I have been addressed as Sid Ikari."

[…] the sound of a small crash came through the ear plug as Shinji didn't move or change expression. A phantom feeling of his mouth expanding wider and wider came. Goosebumps flared down his neck and back. The sound of the evil voice chuckling got lower and lower in pitch as it became a wall of sound followed by white noise.


	111. Prized Subject

Chapter 111: Prized Subject

"Sid Ikari," the older man said standing up straight and staring at the male pilot. "Quite a peculiar name for being born in this country."

"It is not a common name from here, yes," the Third Child said moving only his eyes slowly toward the gentleman. He didn't flinch, but could sense that his odd behavior caused him to be a little alarmed. The dark clone ripped open more parts of its skin so it could have more grinning mouths.

"Overseas?"

"The ones that raised me were."

"How interesting," the man said taking a step closer to the twins. "The chance of having mirror like identical twins of opposite genders is minuscule. More like rare gems. I wonder if you two were growing up together, it would have increased the clientele at my old practice."

"Given how the people downstairs acted," Rana stated quietly as she quietly held the male pilot's hand. "It would seem so."

"Ahhhhh," older gentleman said closing his eyes and pressing his hands together. "An opportunity I will not be able to see or practice. Such misfortune."

[…who the hell is this creep?] Nami stated in the background.

"…" the male twin said blinking.

His vision changed to chaotic memories while the evil voice grinded its teeth. It moaned through clenched teeth as the forced air through them caused various airy sounds. Hearing various teeth buckle and crack, it caused him to blink. Instantly, the scenery changed back to the second floor. Recollecting himself, he addressed the older man.

"Given that you are already acquainted with Miss Rana, may I ask who are you sir?"

"Ah, of course. My name is Dr. Conrad, Ernst Conrad. I was the one that took, at the time, Shinji into my practice and raised him," the older man said with a small bow. At the same time, the individual produced a business card in front of the twins. Sid looked at it and grabbed it with his free hand. Brining it closer to read it, it triggered more rapid flashbacks.

[Jack…that name…and anything that comes from that search] Ryu said through the ear piece.

[Already on it] the officer said moving a short distance and rapidly typing on a computer terminal.

"By took in, what do you mean sir?" Sid asked ignoring one of the flashbacks. It was of a stormy day with a small child crying and alone.

"…" Ernst said looking at Rana with a smile. "I found the poor lad…I mean, miss all alone at the train station. In asking why all alone…she exclaimed that her father abandoned her and walked away."

'_** #$% #$! #HEEEEEEEE$% #$%**_' the dark clone said forcing more fast forward flashbacks into the male pilot's mind. It only caused him to blink.

"I was overcome with emotion at how a parent could be that heartless," the doctor said putting a hand on his chest and closing his eyes.

'…I…' Rana said feeling cold sweat developing on her back. '…I don't…remember any of this…why…what's going on?!'

"…" the Third Child feeling her hand begin to shake a little in his hand. In the visions of the small child, many shadows and evil laughter filled his mind. Images of the boy in various forms of suffering, agony, and desolation ripped through his nerves and emotions. Feeling the same pain and despair, his expression remained the same as he continued to listen.

"From there, I expressed my sympathy to him and offered him, I mean her, to come with me. In accepting into my practice with other children of similar situations, she became part of my growing family."

"…" Sid said remaining stone face as the grip from Rana's hand kept increasing. The imagery of the doctor before and the ones invading his mind currently, it made a connection of who the older man represented.

"Though rightly to be distrusting of strangers, I convinced her to give me a chance. To give her something that was taken away from her," the gentleman stated opening his eyes and looking at Rana.

'…I don't remember…I don't remember…I DON'T REMEMBER,' the female twin thought feeling disoriented and apprehensive of what was developing in her mind.

'_**hOwCrUeLoFyOu# $% #$ToNoTrEmEmBeR #$% #OURDEARFRIENDANDSAVIOR!'**_the dark clone said evilly then screamed at her malice. It made her flinch and start to feel sweat on her forehead. Her mind was grinding to understand and remember things that were not appearing in her mind's eye.

"I see," the male pilot said with a slow blink. The world around him became a vicious bloodbath as skinned children surrounded him. All of them stared at him with empty eye sockets. Hearing a sinister giggle from all of them, he felt one of them grab the end of his jacket and tug a little.

'_ItStIlLbUrNs,'_ the child's whisper pierced the air and rang clearly.

Blinking again and returning to his real surroundings, Rana had moved closer to him. Recognizing which hand was on his back, he continued to look forward unchanged. She clenched his jacket firmly and was shaking more. Slowly moving his eyes back to the teens, all of them sat still. Their eyes opened a little more as one leaned back a little from his gaze.

'…_**f…E…a…R…s…M…e…L…l…S…s…W…e…E…t…'**_ it stated in his mind as it continued its rapid breathing through its teeth.

Downstairs, a few men were walking toward the NERV party booth. Stopping in front of it, one moved the drapes a little bit and peered inside.

"Are the two there?"

"No. It just the remaining members of their group," the man said then moved the drapes more. Without waiting for the others to respond, he stepped in. Curious, the other men followed him inside. All saw the NERV party members sleeping soundly at their table.

"Amazing…the dishes served was meant for upstairs."

"Indeed," one said walking around to take a closer look at everyone. "Knowing that doctor that was on the paper, he must have bribed the staff with more than a handful of bills."

"A shame that he got the goods first," another stated walking in along with the others.

"These ones don't look too bad…this lady looks like she'd do nicely," a third said looking at Yui.

"This one is the most developed," a fourth said looking at the Fifth Child. He was feeling her arms and shoulders and quivering from the firmness.

"These two have a fire and ice persona," the first one stated moving hair strains on Rei and Asuka's forehead. It didn't cause either one of them to stir.

"You always pick the under ripe ones."

"Wonder who this boyfriend belongs too," the second one asked placing a hand on Toji's shoulder and squeezing it a couple of times. "He has a good build."

"It has been awhile that such new fresh blood has come," one man said loosening his tie.

"Now now, let us not forget that we had a couple of feasts last month," another stated taking his jacket off.

"True…but…nothing as exotic as this group," one stated removing his belt. As the men continued to undress, they felt a cool draft come through. All of them continued and paid it no heed. Reduced down to their socks and underwear, a couple of them gave shark smiles as they turned toward the NERV party members. All saw something in their peripheral vision and turned toward the center of the table.

"What's going on?" Kozo stated entering the observation room to the Eva cages.

"Sub-Commander, Unit-01 has become activated!" one tech stated out loud from her terminal as others were scrambling.

"Activated?" he said turning toward the observation window. Of the Evas that were residing in the Eva cage, one of them had their eyes illuminating. It was Unit-01.

"Who is in it?" Kozo demanded with a not so pleased tone.

"There…there is no one in it sir! We are trying to shut it down, but it isn't accepting our shutdown sequence."

"…what?" the Sub-Commander stated blinking in surprise. Moving a bit forward to get a better angle, he looked at the war machine. From staring at it, he could see it slightly moving up and down as if it were breathing. A cold chill went through him as if the Unit suddenly stared at him with its eyes. Recalling previous occasions feeling this way, he reacted.

"Manual override it!"

"We have sir, but it is resisting!"

"Is its power source removed?"

"No sir. The plug will not disengage and release."

"What's preventing it from being pulled?" Kozo asked when another tech brought up a camera feed. It showed the back view of all the units. Scrolling to the next one that was near the purple war machine, it had moved its right arm behind itself. The crew could see that the crane arm used for supplying power was still plugged in. Seeing fingers around it, the Unit had grabbed the crane. It was keeping the socket plug into its back as it continued to breathe.

"How is it able to move without a pilot?" one tech stated out loud watching.

"…" the Sub-Commander said squinting his eyes at the active Unit. About to reach for a terminal phone, everyone heard a haggard breath sound. Stopping and looking at Unit-01, they saw its head had pointed down a little as its shoulders moved up a little. A slow and airy cackle emitted from it that gave the crew goosebumps.

"…_**wHy…HeLloooooooo,"**_ the dark clone stated in a seductive voice.

"…!?" the men in the NERV party booth said.

All of them were staring at the person sitting in the middle of the round table. Dressed in black and red wide ribbons was the male twin with a feminine mask on. The way the boy was sitting was provocative. Seeing the boy's bare skin and how girlish it looked caused some of the men to become stimulated.

"_**GeNtLeMeN…"**_ it said lifting its legs to adjust them. Of the males that were in front, they could see that only a ribbon or two covered the twin's jewels.

"_**IsYoUrEvEnInG…bEcOmInGeNtErTaInInG?**_"

"Y-Yes…with the added perks to being a member here. The show from you and your twin sister…has definitely made this evening one of the tops of our times here. Isn't that right gents?" one man stated behind the half-naked teenage. Nearly all the men standing grunted in approval.

"_**HoW…fLaTtErInG,**_" the boy stated lying on his back. "_**TeLlMe…YoUwOlVeS…wHaTwOuLdStImUlAtEtHoSeSiXsHoOtErS…mOrE?"**_

"I know me and my bud here wanted to experience your sister looking and acting like…you…are?" he said then trailed off. All the men blinked and saw something different. As if its body morphed, a couple of physical changes occurred instantly. Breasts were more pronounced, a bigger backside, longer hair, and more feminine features.

"…what...the…"

"_**Do you like…you merrily men**_?" the person said with a girlish voice. It sounded more flirtatious and alluring causing more of the men to feel a rise.

"Where were you hiding you little tart?" one man said approaching the table and leaning closer. The teenage girl sat up slowly and leaned to the side to face the man. A seductive smile was on her face as the man was barely able to contain his excitement.

"_**I bet you'd like to see what's under this mask…dOn'TyOuBiGbOy?"**_ she said giving a small grin. Seeing the man nod, the other men were captivated seeing all the ribbons slowly come off. All approached the table as they watched as all of the coverage on the girl come off. Only the mask remained as they saw what the twin's birthday suit looked like. One man looked at her groin and double blinked.

"…h-hey…you have-"

"_**CaN'tLeTaLlYoUbOyShAvEaLlThEfUn…iSn'TtHaTtHeUlTiMaTeStImUlAtIoN?"**_ it said getting on its knees and sitting down. It placed one hand on its chest while pointing with the other hand. The tip of the finger was near her mouth to give an innocent look.

"_**Let me show you all…a neat…little…TrIcK."**_

"Please dine with us," Dr. Conrad stated with his hands together. "I'm sure my subjects would love to catch up on the past times Rana and them spent time together. I have a booth right over there. We can dine in peace without being disturbed by anyone. What do you two say?"

"…" Rana said wanting to get away more than dine with the group. Glancing at the Third Child, he slowly turned his head to look at her then blinked.

"What would you like to do Miss Rana?" he asked stoically.

"…" she said trying to read what his eyes were saying. Not too sure if he was being serious or playing along, she couldn't tell which stance she should be taking. Biting her lip, she decided to keep playing along.

"…okay…the booth sounds better than out here."

"Marvelous!" the older man said then turned to the teens. "Let's go my subjects! Move, move, move!"

The teens moved out of the couch and were walking toward the booth. Both twins watched them then looked back at the doctor. He had half turned away when he stopped to look back at them. He gave them an assuring smile.

"I will join you all shortly. I have to make a slight arrangement on the next floor. After that is done with, I will come and dine with you all."

"…" the male pilot stated blinking slowly. "Very well sir. Excuse us."

"…" Rana said watching the older man quickly walk away with an aura of elation.

"Shall we join the others Miss Rana?" he asked seeing her look at him and nodding slowly. Continuing to hold hands, they turned and walked toward the booth that the other teens went into. In looking at it, the four children had stuck their heads out of the drapes. They were watching the doctor leave the floor far to their right.

[I got a profile of the guy chief] Jack said in the background. Two sets of footsteps were heard walking to the right of the microphone.

[Give me the load down on this doc] Ryu stated.

[Typical history of becoming a doctor in Germany before joining a government organization specializing in bio-engineering. After that, his file is blacked out to this current day. Twenty two years worth of his history has been placed on top secret.]

[Do you know which organization he was a part of?]

[Want to take a wild guess? It is one of two that you dislike.]

[NERV?] Nami asked.

[Guess again.]

[SEELE?]

[Yup.]

[Damn] Ryu muttered out loud.

"…hey…" Rana whispered moving closer to Sid while walking.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"…this is…just a big leg pull…right?"

"…" the Third Child said not turning his head or blinking as the two continued toward the booth. The four teens suddenly turned their heads toward them. All of them looked specifically at her which made her flinch. She felt goosebumps seeing one of them wave quickly at them to come toward them.

"I thought this was his doing of playing around Miss Rana…but…they recognize you," the male pilot said turning his head toward her slowly and blinking. "None of them seem to know me…I am just as lost as you are."

"t-t-that can't be…b-b-but I'm…I was…I only have memories of…" the female twin said with widen eyes. Her legs suddenly started to wobble as if they were starting to give out.

"S-Shinji!?" the four teens stated seeing the female twin suddenly drop. Her twin brother quickly caught her before hitting the floor. One female and male teen came out of the booth and went to her free side.

"A-Are you alright?"

"We've got you."

"…?" Rana said looking at the two teens help her stand up. Staring at them with wide frightened eyes, she felt her voice was gone for a second.

"…why…why do you know me?"

"May I suggest we all get into the booth?" Sid said wrapping her arm around his shoulders and fast walking toward the booth. The two teens fast walked to catch up. Rana and all the teens looked at the male twin's face as he closed his left eye.

"Get in the booth now," he stated as the closed eye started to bleed tears. Glancing at them, he saw apprehension building up in their faces. Compiling from feeling his aura changing to something different, everyone got into the booth.

"…C-C-Commander?!" one technician stated from seeing the purple unit uttering short low giggles then bent its neck to the side. A loud cartilage snap echoed throughout the Eva-cage as it continued its demented mirth.

"Get Dr. Akagi on the phone," Kozo said feeling the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"Yes sir."

"What options do we have to bypass its power?"

"We can shut off power going to the Eva-cage. It will take a little bit of time to redirect power, but it will-"

"Do it. I want that unit off-line now."

"Roger sir. Initiating powering allocation. Standby."

"How long will this take?"

"A couple of minutes sir. After that, five minutes till the emergency batteries become depleted."

"You have ten minutes. Use any means necessary," the Sub-Commander stated putting his hands behind him.

All the technicians responded and begun their timed task. While they worked, Kozo felt the left side of him become clammy. Slowly turning toward his left, there was a recognizable teenage boy with a severely slashed up body. His eyes widen watching his head turn 270 degrees to the left. From the bone cracking and blood bursting snaps, everyone in the room froze and turned around. Seeing the face of the boy, Kozo only opened his mouth in disbelief.

"…!?" all the stark men said around the round table. When the mask was taken off, the teenager's head slowly turned 360 degrees. Everyone at the table blinked several times hearing several cracks and pops from the person's neck. When it came back straight, they stared at the naked hermaphrodite as its eyes were still closed.

"Hey…are we on LCD or something?" one male asked feeling a mixture of apprehension, excitement, and denial.

"I haven't touched that stuff in a month…it was getting to me," another stated not turning his eyes away from the person on the table.

"_**No boys…this is one…hundred…percent," **_the seductive teen stated opening up its eyes to reveal bleeding black-red eyes. The men slowly took a step back as they saw her mouth grin twice as wide and showed too many jagged teeth.

"…_**s…U…r…R…e…A…l…"**_ it said with a deep, slow, and evil pitch.

"…what are you-!?" one stark man started to say when he felt someone grabbing him. Looking down, it was adult female. Feeling a little turned on, she raised her head up to show bleeding black-red eyes and a shark like mouth and teeth.

"Gah!" another said tripping backwards to the floor. Looking up, the blue-haired teenager was standing above him. With the same color eyes as the one on the table, she opened her mouth. Several small tentacles came out of her mouth and were slithering down toward him.

"_**MMMMMM…YEEESSSSSS…CCCCCOOOMMMMEMEEE…YOUDEVILISHSEEDSOFMAN,**_" it said lying back on the table and moaning out loud. All the NERV party members were awake with bleeding black-red eyes. Each had blood dripping tentacles coming out of them and viciously grabbed the naked men around the table. A couple of them began to beg the hermaphrodite to not hurt them. They saw two of the men get an appendage forcefully shove into their mouths.

"_**ShOw-Me-HoW-dEeP-yOu-WiLl-FeEd-My-EcTaSy!**_"

"…!?" Rana said visibly shaking from feeling the evil and malice aura. Turning her head a little bit, she recoiled and moved to the other side of the drape opening. The silhouette of the dark clone was standing on the other side of the black-out curtains. All the small openings were filled with black-red eyes looking in all directions with a couple looking at her and the teens.

"…it's…its…it's…" the four teens said repetitively becoming shell-shocked as flashbacks came to them forcefully.

"…_**s…O…m…A…n…Y…f…A…m…I…l…I…a…R…FACES!" **_it whispered then shouted monstrously at them.

Three of the teens cowered and instantly went behind Rana. They held onto her with dear life and shook hard. The remaining teen girl went behind the Third Child and held onto him. Instantly, she froze feeling her eyes go wide. Shaking like a leaf, she slowly looked up to see the twin brother had not turn his head toward her. Slowly, his open eye slowly moved on its own and looked down at her. It caused her entire body to flare with goosebumps.

"…_**I…'…l…L…eNdUlGeMySeLf #$% #$…YES!YES!?YYEEESSSS!?**_" the evil voice screamed chaotically.

"…" Sid said slowly looking back at the black-out curtains. Knowing where its main focus was, he internally bowed his head and blinked slowly. All in the booth heard a demented breathing growl followed by heavily slithering. The silhouette and black-red eyes slowly went away from the curtains. Only a couple of moments passed until they heard the first scream.

"_**SuBcOmMaNdEr?"**_ the slashed up boy asked in a distorted voice. The wounds on its body started to bleed black and red as a deathly fowl odor of rot started emitting from it.

"…_**s…p…a…r…e…m…e…fiiiiiiiiivvvvvveeeeeee…MINUTES!?"**_ it whispered the shouted at the top of its lungs.

Without warning, the boy exploded sending gore and filth everywhere. Hitting a majority of the staff, the stench was more than horrendous as it made some people gag and choke. Kozo fell to the floor on his right side. He barely covered his face when the gore heavily splashed him and knocked him down. Slowly moving his hands and arms away, he looked back at where the boy stood.

"…!?" he said blinking in confusion and lost. There was nothing there. No bloodbath or fowl stench was around. Looking at himself, there was nothing on his body or clothes. Hearing the murmurs of the tech staff, they were also looking around themselves in frightened confusion. Looking back at the Eva, it was softly giggling through the loud speakers.

"I want that Unit off-line! Now!" Kozo barked getting to his feet. The staff scrambled to their stations and quickly proceeded to redirect power.

"Is Dr. Akagi on the line?"

"Yes sir. Line 4," a technician stated from his left. Nodding and going toward a terminal phone, he picked it up and hit the number.

[**…**Dr. _AkA_**_giiiiiiiiii_**_** -SPEAKING!?**_] the evil and malicious voice screamed through the phone.

"…" the Sub-Commander stated pulling the phone away from his ear instantly. Glaring at it, he slammed the phone back in its slot. Looking at the Unit, he could feel its eyes stare back and its grinning mouth appear to get longer.

[…hey…what's going on over there?] Nami asked in the background hearing one scream then another distant shout.

"…i-i-i-its…its happening again," one of the teens stated shaking and curling into a ball behind Rana. She blinked and slowly turned around to look at the three.

"…w…what do you mean?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's like when the fire happened…at the doctor's last practice."

"The fire?"

"It happened…five years ago," the female teen holding onto the male pilot said. Despite feeling scared of him, she held onto him tighter.

"That thing appeared."

"…!?" Rana asked looking at her then at the Third Child.

He was wiping the blood tears with a napkin. Observing him, he was deadly calm and relaxed. The aspects of death screams, agonizing people, and blood scenting the air didn't faze him. Despite her being somewhat use to it as well, the current setting and revelation of the past made her afraid.

"That demon out there…it came out of nowhere…killed the other doctors and burned the entire practice to ashes."

"Do you know what its face looked like?" the male pilot asked opening his bleeding eye. The ones behind Rana saw that his eye was red from irritation with dark magenta irises. All of them shook from his stoic stare at them.

"…no…all the other children were screaming…so much chaos went on…so much death and carnage…and its repeating all over again!" one of the male teens stated holding his head and shouting.

"We thought you burned with the other kids Shinji…I mean, Rana," the other female teen said hugging her waist. "You being the doctor's favorite, he was lost for a couple of years when it was thought you perished in the flames."

[…Ikari…] Yogosami said evenly on the line getting closer to the microphone. [Listen closely. I will only ask you this once as a favor…I want that doctor and those kids…alive. I have already sent my strike force team. They will hit hard in five minutes. If you will help me with this, please tab the ear piece twice.]

"…" Sid said slowly blinking as he felt blood coming out of his ears a little. In touching the ear piece, the sounds started to become muddy and soft. The three police officers noticed a change and leaned closer to listen. Two blood bursting splats came out of the speakers making them recoil away from it. Looking at it, the unit made static until a voice came through.

"_** #$% #$heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee #$^ #$%"**_

[…] all three officers said feeling the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end. The line went back to crackling static.

[Damn] Ryu said and instantly ran out of the room.

[…soooooooooo…was that a yes or no?] Jack asked quietly looking at Nami. She looked back at him with equal expression of alarmed and tension. All she could do was shiver.

"Status report," Kozo stated continuing to stare at the purple war machine grinning back at him.

"Rerouting power in one minute Commander!"

'What is it trying to do?' he thought holding his hands behind his back and squeezing them. 'What does it want?'

'…_**!# $%#AREYOUASKINGMEAQUESTION $!? #$% #$%'**_ a vile voice shouted in his mind causing him to go wide eye.

As if the voice was connected to the Eva, the Unit let go of the power crane. The emergency battery countdown shot onto one of the overhead monitors. Crew members watched as the Eva moved its arms and curled them up. Placing its hands on its head, the fingers pressed against its metal helmet. The sounds of bending and scratching was heard from the loudspeakers.

'_**YOUWANTTOKNOW! YOUWANTTOKNOW!?YYYOOOUUUUWWWAANNNNTTTTOOOOOKKNNNOOOWWW!?'**_ it raged in a piercing high pitch that caused the Sub-Commander to cringe.

So intense was the screaming that the older man held his head while looking at the Unit with one eye open. All the sudden, the staff saw the Eva begin to visibly shake and emit a low pitched grunt. As it continued, it got louder and louder. It sounded more and more demonic as its fingers started to spasm individually. Without warning, it opened its mouth largely and roared at them. A deep rumbling pitch sounded that caused the observation glass to vibrate.

"…" the dark clone said looking at the hellish carnage around the round table. Sitting up from the table, it got off. Instead of touching the ground, it levitated and grinned inhumanely wide. Moving toward the drapes and opening it a little, the entire dining floor space was slowly becoming a bloodbath. Other diners were running amok with various monstrous forms of itself chasing, torturing, skinning, violating, raping, slashing, and murdering them.

"…" it said with a shuttering breath escaping its mouth.

It felt stimulated from feeling the fears of numerous people. At the same time, various people were battling the other forms and making way with hurting or killing some. The dual sensations never stopped as it felt every single thing happening at various times or at once. Moaning out loud and biting on a finger, it kept feeling a new level of ecstasy. Looking back in the booth, it gave and genuine smile at the sight.

"…_**so captivating…I must share this with my seeds!"**_ the evil voice said clapping its hands together. Exploding into gory pieces, the NERV party members were eating the stark men with ferociousness. Blood, organ, cartilage, and bone, they chomped through the men's bodies as if they were fall-off-the-bone cooked meat.

"Please…please Shinji," one of the teens behind Rana stated trembling all over. The other two next to him were equally traumatize and shook. "We don't want to experience this again! Please…please help us!"

"…" the female twin said opening and closing her mouth repetitively.

No thoughts were going through her head as all that had happened so far made her brain redline. So many unanswered questions and rapid thoughts were going through her mind that she felt it stalled. It almost seemed like it prevented her from freaking out. Recognizing and understanding her mental state, she looked at the male pilot with panic. Opening her mouth to call his name, the blackout curtains flew open. It was the older gentlemen.

"My subjects!" he said with vigor. He had both an elated and bewildered face as he immediately grabbed Rana's hands. "and my prized one of all. You still have it in you!"

"…wha…" she said quietly with wide open eyes.

"To think that from all this time you were gone, I thought the solution would have waned and not be able to salvage. However, it has only laid dormant! And now…it has activated to this magnitude. I am more thoroughly impressed on what I was able to achieve!" he said looking to the side and grinning with wicked confidence and satisfaction.

"…d-d-doctor…" one of the teens closest said reaching out his hand while still holding onto Rana. "…I-I-I'm…s-s-scared…m-make it stop-!"

"Silence!" he said backhanding the male teen with his right hand. His German accent became more pronounced as the look of a zany expression came to his face.

"Don't interrupt me my subject! If it weren't for me, you'd be in the ashes of my practice that burned down…by…by…that bloody deviant failure of an experiment!" he yelled at him. All the teens behind the female twin cringed and leaned back. The female one behind the Third Child cringed but felt safer behind him than the others.

"Failure of an experiment sir?" Sid asked with a slow blink and not moving. He saw the doctor turn to him and got in front of his face.

"Yes! An utter failure that got loose! That little schnitzel shit ruined everything! My practice! My comrades! My subjects! All of it went into a freaking bloody blaze!" the older man came unglued as he pressed his forehead against the twin brother's head. His eyes flared with a wild rage as he continued to shout.

"Can you imagine how much I lost? All that time, effort, and research to produce one solution! Those old fools from that sniveling righteous evangelical organization couldn't understand the bio-engineering science being done. All they wanted was to use those Angels to rectify and cleanse the world in their own image. Hah! Those fools! They are only a means for science to produce a new evolution of humankind!"

"That does sound quiet frustrating and agonizing sir," the male pilot said only blinking.

"…!?" Dr. Conrad noticed that the boy emitted no emotion or physical fear. From his intensity, the twin did not even flinch or cower away. Instead, the only thing that he could detect from him was nothing. A dead stillness matching that of a void. Blinking and becoming intrigued, he took a step back and looked at him closely.

"…_**HeLlO… #$% #$-d-d-d-ooocccttttoOOOORRRRRR #$% #$"**_ a morbid and malicious voice sounded from the curtains.


	112. Secrets Out

Chapter 112: Secrets Out

"…!?" the older man said darting his head to the right.

Strangely, the curtains were closed up. One the other side, there was a silhouette of a teenage. About to ignore it, he felt a surge of apprehension and becoming alarmed. Recognizing who that aura belong to, Dr. Conrad grabbed the curtains and opened them. What was revealed was carnage. Various monsters were chasing people while others were torturing and mutilating them. Every piece of furniture was splashed with red and black iron smelling liquid. The four teens saw one man get his face ripped off followed by his death scream. A loud pitch cackle emitted from the hideous looking figure as it chomped the man's head off. Dropping the body to the floor, it slithered to another victim.

"…aahhhh!…ahhhh!…ahhhh!" one of the male teens said gripping his head and hair as he curled into a ball. "We are all going to die here! It didn't get us before…it's here to finish us off!"

"…" Ernst stated ignoring the carnage and looking for a particular person among the monsters. Seeing a hermaphrodite come through the glass flooring, it was levitating. Blinking, the figure was suddenly standing in front of him with an alluring but wicked smile.

"…_**HeLlO…dOcToR…"**_ the seductive voice with black-red eyes whispered in front of the older gentleman. When all saw it, the four teens instantly backed away. Cowering all the way to the corner of the booth, they held each other. Shivering in place, each one couldn't look at the naked dark clone.

"_**It…has been #$ %& #AGGEEESS-sInCeWeLaStPrAcTiCe,"**_ it stated with static before cracking its neck. The figure blinked its eyes separately and gave a haggard sounding inhale of air.

"…you…" Dr. Conrad said as flashbacks came to him in waves. Tightening up, the older gentlemen bared his teeth at the evil voice. Immediately reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he produced a mini Uzi and pointed at the creature.

"You…YoU…YOU-**YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT!" **he shouted in mad aggression and hate pulling the trigger. The weapon spewed bullets rapidly at the hermaphrodite. Blood splattered out from the multiple hole wounds as the entire clip unloaded on it. When the doctor was out of bullets, it's body was more Swiss cheesed as it spasm a little while standing.

"I have been waiting for this revenge to come!**" **the older man shouted unloading the empty clip and grabbing another from inside his jacket. More screams were heard in the background as the sounds of rapid feet sounded.

"I should have taken care of you years ago you wretched imbecile!"

"_** #$% #$heeeeeeee #$% #$%"**_ the dark clone said chuckling evilly out loud. Its wounded body self-healed itself back to what its form was. Grinning impossibly wide and narrowing its eyes at the gentleman, it slowly hovered backwards. Watching the man load his firearm, it mockingly gestured him to come at it with its shorter appendage at the groin region.

"Get back here and fight me like a man you demonic wench," Dr. Conrad shouted. Going after it while firing again, various shouts and death screams were heard going away from the booth.

"…" the Third Child said watching the chase go in and out of sight.

Slowly peered outside through the opening, he checked the surroundings. The massacre that was on the 2nd floor dining area suddenly went to static. When it went away after a couple of moments, it showed that everything was semi-unturned. There was no one else around. Looking to his left, there were a few plates and glasses that had spilled and smashed onto the floor.

Looking at the bar area, a couple of bodies were seen lying on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, it seemed there was blood that had spotted the enclosing bar table heavily. Hearing a demented giggle in the background followed by more gunfire, he blinked and bowed mentally.

"Shall we go Miss Rana?" he asked turning toward the female twin who was still standing in shock, fear, and beyond confused. Moving only her eyes, she saw the male pilot stoically looking at her.

"…where…where are we going?" she asked a little louder than a whisper keeping still.

"I believe regrouping with our party is a wise choice at the moment."

"…will…will we be…safe from him…there?"

"From whom?"

"…from the two…that are chasing each other."

"For the time being, yes," he said slowly blinking. Nodding her head slowly, she shook while walking to him. In close proximity, she clung onto him feeling some of her shaken nerves calming down. About to turn his head, rapid movements were heard from the corner of the booth.

"W-W-Wait! Don't leave us!" two of the teen subjects stated at the same time. They grabbed at both twin's clothes while still shaking like a leaf. Rana jumped and forced herself to not swipe their desperate hands away.

"P-Please…help us," the male teen that got slapped asked in fear. The area around the corner of his mouth was red and tender.

"What help are you seeking?" the Third Child stated turning his head toward them. More distant death screams were heard followed by muffled gunfire. Mocking shouts and screaming was heard making the scared teens flinch in terror.

"We don't want to be abandoned here," the female teen that was behind Sid said. She walked to him and touched his arm. Compared to her trembling of fear, he was calm and still. Turning his head back to Rana, she blinked and nodded her head.

"…very well…" the male pilot said turning toward the open dining space. "Please follow."

"W-W-We are g-going out t-there!?" the panicking male teen stated in a loud whisper. "W-We'll be killed!"

"If you wish to stay here sir, then I will not stop you," the Third Child said as he began to walk forward. He instantly stopped feeling four hands grab and pull on his jacket. Rana blinked looking at the four seeing them look at him then at her.

"Y-You'll…protect us…r-r-right?" one of them asked nervously.

"…" Rana said nodding her head a little then looked at him. "We'll be fine…right?"

"…" the male pilot said turning his head toward her. A dull pop was heard in his neck causing their eyes to widen a little.

"I believe so."

"Two minutes of emergency battery power remaining!" a tech in the observation room stated.

"Unit is going into shock!" another stated as they saw the Eva tilt its head up. It was trembling all over and hyperventilating with savage sounding breathing. Blood started seeping out of its eyes and mouth.

"Is Dr. Akagi on the line?" Kozo asked stressed.

"Negative. All comms outside of this room are being intercepted and corrupted by the Unit sir."

"What is it using for communication?"

"The general comm-links."

"Disable them and keep trying to hail Dr. Akagi."

"Yes sir…all comm-links are disabled," the technician stated out loud.

All of them suddenly heard the ragged fast breathing go away. Instead, they just heard the mild rumbling of the observation glass. Looking back at the Unit, it was clenching its head and emitting short aggressive body pulsations. At first, they didn't hear anything besides the window rattling a little. However with each repeated one, they could hear the forced air through its teeth. The sounds of wet metal bending and cracking were heard as well. Looking at the observation window, it was rattling more and sounding louder. The staff become more and more unsettled as the volume kept increasing slowly.

As the group of teens exited the booth, they walked along the back wall to the opposite corner of where the front stairs were. Continuing along the wall, they slowly headed towards the 2nd floor kitchen area. The Third Child lead the group as they all kept up with his calm stride. The closer they got to the kitchen entrance, the smell of rancid started to hit their noses. Reaching the first set of double doors, the smell of rot and blood caused the teens to cringe and pinch their noises. Looking at the twin brother, he only blinked as he opened the door slowly.

"H-Hey…R-rana?" one of male teens whispered while poking her shoulder. She slowly turned around while pinching her noise. The teens saw she looked a little sick.

"How…how can he stand that?"

"…oh…he…he is use to it."

"W-What do you mean?" a female asked as they saw the male pilot entered the kitchen and scanned the inside. Seeing nothing, he came out and motioned them to enter.

"He's been in similar situations like this," she said gulping and entered the kitchen area.

The other teens blinked in surprised and reluctantly followed her. When the last teen entered, everyone except Sid felt beyond sick. Inside was a gory butcher house with human body parts being hacked off, people being skinned alive, and others screaming as they were being cooked in ovens. With the overwhelming vile aura, all turned to nearby trash cans and threw up in them. As they emptied their stomachs, they noticed something amiss. In the waste bins was more body parts that were moldy, rotting, and covered with maggots.

A male and female teen rolled their eyes back and fell backwards to the floor. As they fainted, Rana saw the remaining two turn pale and back away. Not staying near the trash can either, the female twin immediately went to where the Third Child was and embraced from behind. Burying her head in his upper back, she held onto him for dear life. The scent of him and his clothes made her breathe deeply to rid of the vile air she inhaled.

"Miss Rana?" he asked seeing her not moving or responding.

Looking back at the other teens, two of them had fainted on the floor. The remaining two were scared stiff and held each other with eyes closed. Blinking, he tilted his head watching them kneel to floor and mumble to each other. Moving his head back straight, he glanced back at the kitchen and saw that most of the staff had gotten out. Walking forward awkwardly, he felt her grip him instantly tighter.

"W-W-Where are you going?" she asked speaking into his jacket.

"There is an elevator located at the far end wall from the doors we entered Miss Rana. We will need to use it to get to the first floor."

"…what's…down there?" she asked not letting go of her grip.

"Other than the dining area, it is where our party is still sleeping."

"Still sleeping!?" she asked still not removing her face from his back.

"It is only a guess Miss Rana," he stated calmly hearing muffled gunfire and shouting in the background. "May I suggest we go to the elevator?"

"…" Rana said giving a small nod. "L-Let's help them to."

"Very well," he said. Both walked toward the two conscious and saw severe trauma on their faces. Kneeling down to them, both didn't react.

"H-Hey…" the female twin said touching both of their shoulders. It caused the two teens to blink and look like they came out of a dream. Instead of a thousand mile stare, a look of perplexed apprehension came over them. They slowly looked around themselves with widen eyes and blinked several times.

"What…what happened?" the female ask slowly letting go of her male friend.

"What do you mean Miss?" Sid asked stoically. Turning to him, she noticed that his eyes were giving off a mild haunting glow. At first, the eye color and his mannerisms were scary. Given the things she seen already, his didn't seem to affect her as greatly.

"Wasn't there…a massacre here?"

"…I'm afraid I do not see anyone here that has been killed here. Can you two stand?" he asked offering his hands. Both she and the male teen blinked and looked at his hands. Mental triggers went off in both of their minds as they began to panic. However looking at his stoic face, murky presence, and haunting glowing eyes, they quickly calmed down. Nervously, they slowly grabbed his hands. Feeling the warmth from his rough hands, the two slowly stood up.

"If you two will follow Miss Rana to the lift at the end of the kitchen, I will meet you there shortly," he stated letting go of their hands. Both reluctantly did so and looked at their hands. The male teen shook his head and spoke.

"W-What are you going to do?" the male teen asked seeing him go towards the two unconscious teens. Kneeling down, he slowly got one over his shoulders. Getting the other one into his arms, he stood up carrying her. Walking more slower, he made his way toward the lift.

"…" the other two teens said blinking in surprise then turned to the female twin.

"Is he really your twin brother?" one asked quietly.

"…" Rana said narrowing her eyes at the teen before walking forward. Both immediately followed her.

"Of course he is. Why do you ask?"

"The doctor use to do experiments with some of the other kids and would put red liquid from one to another."

"You mean like blood transfers?"

"Not…exactly…he would take samples then come back much later and inject them into the same subject or another one."

"…okay…what are you getting at?" she said seeing that no one was in the lift when the doors opened.

"If we all shared blood…wouldn't…that make us related and a part of each other," the female teen asked quietly. The male pilot entered first then followed by the remaining three.

"I believe his alteration of blood samples from one subject to another does not constitute a family relationship through injection," the Third Child stated calmly as the doors closed. The elevator started going down slowly as a loud rumbling came. It had the sound of blades cutting through air as the sound of massive amounts of glass getting smashed came. The rumbling sound boomed instantly louder as many thuds hit the floor.

"30 seconds remaining!" a tech stated with sweat coming down his forehead.

The Eva was pulsating faster and faster and grunting louder and louder. A couple pieces of the observation window started cracking and spreading throughout its entire length. The vibes that were emitting from the Unit were now being felt by the staffers in the room. Everyone felt their skin become clammy as apprehension started to fill their minds.

"Everyone maintain your positions and stations!" Kozo stated firmly as he continued to the stare down match with the purple war machine. He watched it rhythmically thrash to its grunts as if it was head banging; however, it was its entire body was twitching, shaking, and glitching in small gyrations. Blood was now seeping out of more places of the Unit. A good majority of the Eva was dripping with crimson as continued its hyperventilating grunting, growling, and tight thrashing.

Back on the second floor of the Sakura Palace, Dr. Conrad had blasted and shot at the figure he was chasing for the past few minutes. Each time parts of the figure would be ripped apart; however, it would regenerate itself. After healing, it would taunt it and shout things from the past.

'How does it know so much of all those secrets?!' he thought angrily tossing the mini Uzi aside. Getting out a large revolver, he saw the humanoid creature slithering quickly down the staircase. Reaching the top of the stairs, he immediately fired at it.

"Why won't you die like a good creature of the damn!?" he shouted as he heard an echoing cackle. The figure's head snapped to the left as it went out of sight from the staircase.

"_**hAhAhAhAaaaaaaa! ThIsIsToOmUcH #$%#$^ ISTHISHOWYOUFELTWITHALLTHOSECHILDREN!?**_" it bellowed in the open dining area.

Slithering to the middle, its black-red eyes instantly shifted to the kitchen doors. Seeing and knowing what was there, many eyes pierced through the top of its head. Seeing many dark figures above the glass ceiling, all of the eyes narrowed and exploded. It giggled out loud and slowly turned around. The older man was standing a few yards from it pointing the large revolver at it. Mentally sounding a click, it forced feed what it was hearing into someone's ears. It also asked a request from that person. Hearing a favorable comply, its insides squirmed. Overjoyed, it cut open another part of its skin and forced another grinning mouth through the wound.

"…you sick freak…" Ernst stated pulling the hammer back on the pistol.

[10 seconds!]

"…_**soooooooo…what NEXT DOCTOR!?" **_it shouted with excitement as it forced aligned its neck. The doctor started walking closer while shooting at it.

"I know you are dying. You can only regenerate so many times. With massive blood loss and no replenishment, you will not survive."

"I will have the pleasure of ending your life failure!" he said as more and more body parts got blown off. The floor surrounding the creature was drenched in black and red blood. Oddly, the figure did not falter or move around. It continued to stand firm and grin evilly at him. To his observation, it gave a sickening aura of morbid bliss.

[5 seconds!]

"Any last words my wrenched subject?" Dr. Conrad asked speed loading the revolver and pointing it back at the dark figure.

[4 seconds!]

"_**AlLoWmEtOiNtRoDuCe…m…y…s…e…e…d…"**_ it hissed evilly at the man when the revolver went off.

[3 seconds!]

"Rubbish," he said seeing the head of the figure shot back to the floor. It uttered no sound as it hit the ground.

[2 seconds!]

About to go to the figure and abstract a sample of it, the sound of glass breaking from above erupted. The sounds of bodies zipping down rope occurred followed by heavy boots hitting the ground filled the air. Blinking and looking around, there were many muzzles and flashlights pointing at him.

[1 second!]

"Freeze! This is the police! Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!" a man shouted in full SWAT gear as a dozen men and women took their positions. All of them were at different points of the dining area and pointing heavy submachine guns at the lone man standing in the center of the floor.

"Emergency batteries are depleted. Unit-01 is shutting down!" the tech stated. Everyone in the observation room looked through the web cracked observation window. They saw the purple Eva slowly stopped grunting, hyperventilating, and pulsating. It slowly brought its hands and arms back to its side. Oddly, it inserted the power crane back into its slot as its last act. Back in a neutral stance, the illumination in its eyes went dark.

"God…finally...It's over," a tech stated with a heavy sigh of relief. A murmur of agreement came out from the rest of the staff in the observation room. Sighing to himself and relaxing himself, Kozo was about to give the new orders when the entrance door behind him suddenly opened. Turning around, it was Gendo.

"Commander."

"What is going on here?" Gendo asked with a stoic expression.

"Unit-01 activated itself," Kozo said with a straight face.

"…" the Commander said putting one hand in his pocket and pushing his shades up with the other. "Did you say Unit-01 activated itself?"

"Hard to believe, but it did. I will have the crew here figure what exactly happen to cause it to self-activate," Kozo said turning around then noticed something very different about the surroundings. Blinking and looking again, the surroundings did not change. Looking at the entire crew, they were all looking at the same thing.

"What is the matter old friend?" Gendo asked causing Kozo to blink.

"Either I am getting too old or…strange…the entire observation window was web cracked from Unit-01's activation and shutdown."

"Seems others have the same observation," the Commander said watching the techs looking at the window. A few of them were touching it a couple of times. Clearing his throat, he grabbed everyone's attention.

"When was the last activation of Unit-01?"

"It became self-activated approximately 10 minutes ago sir," one staffer stated out loud.

"Is that what the records say?"

"Checking the records for confirmation," a female employee stated logging into the history for activations. Finding the last entry, she recoiled a little.

"Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes. I will refresh the screen…how…how is that possible?" she asked looking bewildered at the screen.

"Tell me what is the last record of activation," Gendo stated again flatly.

"…last activation of Unit-01…was…a month ago to this date," the tech stated firmly despite the disbelief that spread throughout the entire observation room. Seeing all of them becoming alarmed from the statement, others checked it and muttered the same disbelief. Turning his head at the Sub-Commander, he was mildly surprised to see the look of shock and dumbfounded on the older man's face.

"What tests were being conducted on Unit-01?" Gendo stated.

"General calibration and system checks for sensors and feed lines in the head region sir," one tech with a clipboard stated.

"Resume those tests and report the results to Dr. Akagi when completed," the Commander stated turning around. "I have something to show you Kozo. Come with me."

"I repeat! This is the police. Drop your weapon on the ground and put your hands in the air now!" the police officer stated training his submachine gun at the lone figure with the revolver.

"Police do not have rights to force entry into the Sakura Palace without special permission and permits of the owners," Dr. Conrad said tossing his pistol to the side and putting his hands in the air.

"We are well aware of that doctor," another male voice came from the entrance. Everyone looked over at the figure walking in with a trench coat. Recognizing the person, all stood still and waited for the next orders. The older man turned toward him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Chief Ryu Yogosami of the Southern Neo-Tokyo Police Force," the officer with a beard said with authority. Walking to be a yard away from the older man, he pulled out his service pistol and pointed it at him.

"Dr. Ernst Conrad, you are under arrest," Ryu said with a grave voice while having an expression that matched his tone.

"Ohhhh, under what charge officer? For all I know, I have just killed a demon that was massacring the guests here and destroying this fine establishment."

"What demon?"

"Are your eyes that bad for someone your age?" the gentleman stated with a chuckle and pointed behind him. "That demented subject on the ground."

"I have no time for your mind games doctor. What demon are you talking about?" the chief said not changing expression or tone.

"Arrogant and brash you peacekeepers are…I'm talking about…that…!?" the older man said turning his head and looking behind him. Looking at the area near two of the officers, there was no distorted figure of a female with tentacles. Instead, there was physical destruction of the wall with bullet holes.

"…no…NO…it was there! I saw it! I killed it," Dr. Conrad said turning back toward the Chief. He saw that the officer did not flinch or change expression. The pistol pointing at him was still and unwavering.

"In case you were wondering doctor, we got a call from this establishment. It was regarding about a mad man that started firing randomly at other goers in this…fine…establishment. It was reported that he was carrying an Uzi and high powered handgun."

"You imbecile! I was killing the demon that was terrorizing the people here!" the older man shouted at him.

"In case you didn't notice doc, there isn't a carcass of a monster lying around dead. Instead, there are five people who are shot dead with a dozen more severally wounded from your wild gun blazing!" Ryu shouted angrily as his voice echoed in the dining room.

"…?" Dr. Conrad said with wide open eyes. "Preposterous! I did no such thing. Everyone was gone or killed before I started shooting."

"You piece of shit," a couple of the other officers stated training their submachine guns back on the older man.

"Stand down! This will be done by the book!" Ryu shouted still training his firearm at the doctor. "Team Alpha, search for survivors at this floor. Team Bravo, check upstairs again. Team Charlie, arrest and escort the doctor to detainment humvee outside."

"You are making a grave mistake here Chief," Ernst stated as he felt his hands being put behind him and handcuffed. "I will personally make sure that you can never serve the force ever again. You'll be hearing from my lawyers soon."

"Sounds great doc. Take him away," he said and gestured with his hand.

"Get your hands off me! Where are my subjects? They will be coming with me," the older man demanded.

"Read him his Miranda rights on the way to the humvee," Ryu said not turning around as two officers took the shouting man away. Seeing the rest of his team moving to other areas of the floor, he changed the channel on his walkie.

"Ikari…do you copy?"

[...Yes Mr. Yogosami…I am here.] he stated stoically and calmly.

"Where are you?"

[I am in the first floor kitchen with others.]

"Are you or them injured?" he asked while immediately walking toward the closest set of double doors. One of his officers was already at the door and looked through the viewing window. Turning to the chief, he waved at him.

"Found some survivors chief," he said watching the leader nod and get closer. When at the doors, he pressed the door open as the chief walked in. Seeing that kitchen was relatively undamaged, there was a lot of food prep that was suddenly abandoned. Looking around, there were many cooking staff members hiding.

"It is alright. We are the police. The threat has been neutralized," he said seeing a couple of people poke their heads out. Immediately, there were several heavy sighs of relief. Watching the staff members come out shaken from the shooter event, they were directed to head towards the entrance. Ryu scanned everyone till he saw dark magenta eyes staring at him from where the stoves were.

'…I can never get use to that death stare…no matter what color his eyes get,' he thought while heading toward where the male pilot stood. As he passed tables and equipment, he saw who was standing around him. The Chief stopped and saw someone that made him blink more than once. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the group of teens walking toward him.

"…holy…Christ," he said seeing the group stop a short distance away from him. Looking back and forth between the Third Child and the person standing next to him, he still couldn't believe it.

"So what Rayne was saying was true…there was a twin," he said seeing the female twin holding the hands of two trembling meek teens. The male pilot nodded his head a little while carrying the other two that were unconscious.

"Greetings Mr. Yogosami. Thank you for you and your teams assistance."

"…s-sure…uh…so," he said looking back and forth between them thenpointed at Rana. "She your sister…right?"

"From appearance, yes. Based on birth and technicality, a brother."

"…?" he said blinking and opening his mouth. Closing it, he shook his head and put a hand up.

"G-gotcha. Anyway, these are the subjects that the doc was saying?"

"Y-Yes sir," one of the teens responded nervously.

"…" the chief said with a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. Before we get anywhere else, do you know what happened to your group and Rayne?"

[Chief…got survivors in a table booth in the corner…looks like a large group of people that are sleeping] the walkie of the officer with him went off.

"I believe that would be our group…minus the naked men there," the Third Child said with a blink.

[There's five naked men here too… none of them are the lap dance or stripper type]

"…" Ryu said frowning and pinching his nose again.

Gendo lead Kozo to the nearest security room in which he instructed the guards to play back the past 15 minutes. Pulling up video feed of the Eva cage and the observation room, both commanders watched it. When it was finished, Gendo looked at the older man and saw a lost look on his face.

"Shall I play the feed again sir?" one guard asked not looking back.

"Do you need a second look for confirmation Futuysuki?" the Commander asked moving his shades up a little.

"N-no," Kozo said looking down a little and trying to comprehend of what happened and what actually happened.

"Good. I will ignore what happened today; however, have the entire staff there go through a screening…including yourself."

"…yes sir."

"Good. I will leave you be. Have Dr. Akagi conduct a full analysis and report to you. Hopefully there is something to gather from the stunt that was done," Gendo stated and exited the security room.

"…" the Sub-commander stated closing his hands into fists still trying to figure out what happened. Telling the guards to resume their duty, he left and went back to the observation room. Upon entering and giving all of them the new orders, a majority of them did not protest or argue. Watching them leave, he went to the observation window and looked at Eva-01. It continued to look offline and neutral as its head was tilted down a little.

'…it had to have done something…' he thought turning around and heading toward the door. 'There is no way all of us could have had the same false reality…the Evas aren't known or capable of that massive telepathy…does that mean…they are evolving or have more abilities yet to be discovered?'

'…_**h…e…l…p…m…e…'**_

"…!?" Kozo said whipping around hearing a sound of a boy's voice. Scanning with trepidation, there was nothing in the room. However, the more he stayed, the familiar eeriness began to creep closer to him. Exiting and watching the door close, the aura vanished. Rubbing his temples, he walked down the hallway heading toward the medical facility.


	113. Confirmation

Chapter 113: Confirmation

As the police strike force wrapped things up at the Sakura Palace, there were many vehicles in the parking lot. Ambulances, police cars, and large heavy duty trucks with passenger compartment attachments lined up in the drive way with colored lights flashing. Beyond the police caution line and the gates of the parking entrance was the media. News organizations lined up with their crews all set up with getting a scoop. Police officers kept them inline and to not flood the entrance to get their five minutes of recording.

Opening up the front entrance, Chief Ryu lead the teenage group that was awake. Both twins were carrying one of the meek teens that had fainted. The members of the NERV party were still unconscious as they were being transported to one of the large ambulance vehicles. The back doors opened up with medics coming out. He stopped and addressed the group behind him.

"They will be in good care. We'll send them to the nearest hospital," Yogosami stated when he heard two car doors open behind him. Turning around, two black suited men with sunglasses stepped out of a black limo. Seeing him, both closed their doors and approached.

"Chief, we will take our employees back to NERV's medical facility," one of the Section-2 agents stated as both stopped near him.

"And who are you two?" Ryu stated neutrally though was tense. Remembering the shoulder garment, he knew who they are.

"They are two Section-2 agents Mr. Yogosami. They are the ones that drove us here," the male pilot stated from behind.

"…" the officer said with a small frown. "Fine. Hand them over."

"Thank you for your cooperation," the other agent stated with a blank face.

"On one condition," he said and gestured with an open hand to the teens behind him. "These will be needed for questioning and giving statements due to their involvement with the suspect's crime."

"The twins can give statements now, but will be coming with us regardless."

"Despite being part of a secret organization that is protected by the government and the U.N., it doesn't protect individuals that are part of a scene of the crime. Especially witnesses with firsthand knowledge," the Chief stated with narrow eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would it be troublesome to go with Mr. Yogosami gentlemen?" the Third Child asked stepping forward to be next to the officer.

"…" both agents said looking at the male pilot. "You are protected by NERV's special privileges. If you forfeit them, you will be treated as any citizen that is a witness of the crime committed. NERV will not be able to protect you if you do so."

"I understand. I will let go of my right," Sid said without moving, blinking, or expressing anything.

"…very well…" one agent said without nodding. Turning to the other twin, Rana straightened herself a little.

"I-I will do the same," she said feeling her hands get squeezed by the two conscious teens that were next to her. Both looked a bit relieved.

"Fine. We will inform the Commander of your decision. You are on your own on this matter," the other agent stated then looked at the strike force members that were transporting the NERV party members.

"Go ahead guys. It's fine. Load them up in their limo," the Chief said with a neutral tone.

Seeing his crew nod, they placed the members into the passenger cabin of the elongated vehicle. Once the last person was placed in, the passenger door closed. Watching the two Section-2 operatives get into the driver compartment, the limo turned on and slowly turned toward the exit.

"I appreciate you two deciding to stay behind," Ryu said seeing the limo turn to the street with many flashes from cameras illuminating it. He turned back to the twins and gave a small smile.

"But…you could have gone with them. What made you two decide to stay?"

"Well…I felt that it was the right thing to do," Rana said quietly. "And I didn't want my brother to be alone."

"That's a nice sibling relationship. What about you Ikari?"

"…" the male pilot said only moving his eyes toward the officer. "I believe…you will need an aid for the interrogation…yes?"

"…" the Chief said with a smirk. "The thought did cross my mind. Depending how things go, I might ask you for a little persuasion ability."

"E-Excuse me sir," the female teen next to Rana asked in a quiet voice. "W-Where will Dr. Conrad be taken to?"

"For the time being, a jail cell at my station. Why?"

"J-J-Just asking."

"Do you two want to be with him?" Yogosami asked quietly. The possibility that the doctor had warped their minds too much did cross his mind. The thought that the doctor abused them enough to become heavily dependent on him made him feel angry. It would make things increasingly difficult if the weak looking teens wanted to protect him from harm.

"…" both conscious teens opened their mouths and had apprehension in their eyes. Immediately, both looked down and started to shake.

"He's…He's our c-caretaker…he will treat us bad if we leave him and make decisions on our own. He'll punish us if we defy him," the male teen said quietly.

"…" the officers within ear shot cringed and gripped their weapons a little firmer. As much as he wanted to tell the boy that he didn't have to follow the doctor, Ryu bit his lip. Thinking quickly of a change of topic, he thought about what needed to be done now.

"We'll decide what to do later. Let's all go together to the police station for now," he said softly to the teens as the two meek ones looked at him with their heads down.

"For the time being, could you two be with the twins?"

"…" both said nodding immediately and looking relieved.

"Looks like you two have babysitting duty for now."

"Very well sir," the Third Child said with a slow blink. The rest of the strike force gathered everything and got into their transportation vehicles. The chief and teenagers road in the back of a large heavy duty truck as a chain line of police vehicles travelled out of parking lot.

Along the way, Ryu went over information and specs with an officer on one side of the compartment. The other side occupied the twins and the four teens. The two conscious had fallen asleep while resting their heads on either side of Rana's shoulders. She had put her head back on the head rest and went to sleep too. The two unconscious teens lied down on the bench nearby the Third Child.

'…how strange…' the male pilot thought looking at the floor. 'To go by one identity when there was another…I do not remember the madams calling me by that name.'

'Yet…it is what the sir addressed me as…also…the subjects of Dr. Conrad did not recognize me as Shinji…they recognized Rana as such.'

'If that is so and both of us have a name to differentiate…we are and aren't Shinji Ikari,' he thought as he heard movement to his left. Turning his eyes and looking down, both unconscious teens had started to stir. Appearing to be still half asleep, both of them crawled forward until the bumped into the Third Child. Reaching their hands forward, they started patting him on his thigh and arm.

"Is there something I can do for you two?" he asked quietly as both of them stopped. Looking up at the person who talked, they squinted their eyes. When they saw two dark magenta eyes pierce through the darkness, they flinched and froze. Looking around only with their eyes, they heard two older adults talking. The space they were in was dark and appeared to be moving. Both felt they were in a vehicle.

"…w-where are we…a-are we going to a new practice?" the male teen asked in frightened whisper.

"No sir. We are currently in a police transport vehicle heading to a police station."

"W-Where is the doctor?" the female teen asked quietly.

"He is in another police transport vehicle heading to the same location as we are," he replied without blinking.

"A-are we in trouble?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Where are the others?"

"Resting to my right miss," the male pilot said seeing both teens nervously look around him. They saw their friends with the female twin between them. Seeing them resting together made both of them feel relieved. Looking back, they flinched to see only his eyes move watching them.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

"…are…you really Shinji's brother?"

"Do you doubt we are related?" Sid asked with a slow blink. Both shook their heads.

"He never stated he had a brother or a twin before," the meek boy stated relaxing a little.

"…" the Third Child said hearing nothing in his head. "We were separated at birth."

"T-That's right," the female teen said slowly sitting up. "You did state that before."

"Indeed."

"D-Do you know what will happen to us?" the male adolescent asked looking cautiously at the officers.

"Depending on the outcome of Dr. Conrad, separation from him I assume," the male pilot stated with another slow blink.

He saw both of them blink and look at each other. A faint feel of relief seemed to come on their faces. Thinking about how the other two reacted and not hearing the evil voice speak, he pondered on what to say. Recalling what the chief stated, he spoke his thought.

"Do you two wish to remain with the doctor?"

"…no…" the teens said quietly at the same time. Both held an equal look of contempt.

"He…he makes me feel so useless and weak," the male stated gripping his pants tightly. "I…I can't protect anyone…I can't even defend myself."

"…" the female teen said grimacing but didn't say anything.

"You…you have the strength and power that caused him to back away," the boy stated turning toward the Third Child. "If…if I had that same thing, I'd kill him over and over again."

"Stop it…you'll get in trouble for saying such things. The doctor will put you in isolation for a longer period of time when he finds out," the other teen stated weakly despite clenching her skirt with her hands.

"I don't care. I want to be free from him, his lectures, his beatings, his humiliations, his experiments," the boy stated then grabbed the Third Child's right arm in two places.

"If I had a body like this and your temperament too…I…I…I…!?"

"Is something wrong," the male pilot asked in a low voice as he watched the teen immediately look at his arm. The boy's left hand had grasped his wrist and was looking at it wild eye. Looking up at Sid, a stronger aura emitted from him making the boy freeze. Goosebumps flared up and down his skin.

"Sir?"

"M-m-may I a-ask you s-s-something?"

"…" the male pilot said blinking and waiting. It threw both teens off guard as the adolescent gulped.

"…m-m-may…I see…your," the boy said stuttering and shaking. The female teen also swallowed in nervousness on how emotionless and stoic the male twin was being. Despite his murky aura and piercing gaze, she acknowledged him to herself.

'…he…he so controlled…and strong,' she thought feeling a mixture of emotions. Part of her felt apprehension while the other felt safe and a wanting. The stability that he would provide seemed ideal to what she needed.

"Y-Your b-b-body?"

"…!?" the female adolescent said with a shocked face. Immediately fearing a bad reaction, she grabbed his hands and pulling them off the Third Child's arm. Letting go, she pinched her friend's ear and pulled.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" he said out loud.

"What the hell are you saying!?" she whispered sternly.

"Do you wish to see my scarred body that much sir?"

"…" both teens said and sat still. Slowly turning towards him, they flinched again. His eyes still were staring at them stoically. Even his body hadn't moved since they started talking to him. It added a level of uneasiness that kept them alert.

"There will be no stripping in this vehicle," the Chief said out loud. "Clothes will stay on. Is that clear?"

"…" the Third Child said slowly moving his eyes toward the officer who didn't flinch.

"Very well sir," he said with a slow nod.

"Y-Yes sir," both teens said immediately afterwards.

"Good," Ryu said as he picked up a wall phone and dialed a number. As they watched him, the two teens saw dark magenta orbs slowly turn back to them. Looking back nervously at the male twin, only his eyes looked at them.

"Perhaps another time would be better if you still desire that sir," he said closing his eyes slowly.

"…!?" both teens said in surprise. Shaking his head, the male adolescent replied.

"R-R-Really? Y-You don't mind?"

"No sir. I do not."

"O-Okay. T-Thanks," he stated with a small smile while the female teen still stared at the male twin with surprise.

After some time of driving, the police vehicles turned into the South Side police station. Entering into the garage, a few officers were waiting inside for them. As the cars turned off one by one, a couple of officers in SWAT gear opened the doors to one large heavy duty truck compartment. Escorting the doctor to a detention cell, he was still bickering and demanding his lawyers and subjects be brought to him. Exiting out of the back of another large compartment, the Chief looked back inside.

"Take your time in getting them ready. Once so, follow your escort and head to Nami's office. Wait for further instructions. Alright?"

"Very well Mr. Yogosami," the Third Child said standing up and gave him a small bow.

"Good," he said then turned to the officer next to the doors. "I trust you to not have any of them escape if they attempt to."

"Copy that chief," the policeman said with a nod. Watching Ryu walk off, he turned toward the compartment seeing three teens were still sleeping. Two were still sitting and looked afraid at him while the male pilot was standing and looking at him.

"Let me know when you are all ready," he stated and saw the male teen with dark magenta eyes nod slowly.

"May I ask you two to wake up your friends?" Sid said quietly turning toward the two that were next to him.

Both looked at him and nodded. Moving to the other two teens, both silently woke them up. Immediately, the other male and female adolescent started to panic as their two friends quickly tried calming them down. It took a couple of minutes till both of them had regained composure; however, both were very cautious and anxious of their surroundings. Seeing the male twin staring stoically at them, they stared back with nervous eyes.

"Can you wake Miss Rana or is she still sleeping?" he asked quietly.

"W-We tried but he-I mean, she hasn't stirred yet."

"I see," the Third Child stated and walked in front of her. The four teens watched as the male twin placed an arm under her knees and one around her back. Without much effort, he lifted her in his arms. They saw the female twin moved a little bit and seemed to relax more. She turned her head and leaned it against his shoulder and collar bone.

"Please follow me ladies and gentlemen," he said softly as he turned toward the exit carrying Rana.

"…" all of the teens said watching him. Forming a straight line, the leading frail looking teen grabbed the bottom portion of the male pilot's jacket. The others held hands with one another.

"We are ready sir."

"Cool. Follow me," the officer whispered with a small nod and smile.

Walking across the police garage, the teens were blinking and looking around with anxious eyes. Despite them whispering to each other back forth, the officer could hear how apprehensive and paranoid they sounded. Entering through a door to the main building, all of them entered a hallway. There were more people talking inside which made the frail teens more alert and walk closer together. Entering and passing an open space with cubicles, a few police officers saw the human chain walking by. Murmurs went by as they recognized the Third Child and wondered about the teens around him. Passing the open space into another hallway, the officer escorted the group to the secretary's office at the end.

"Go ahead and take a seat. It might be a while before the Chief comes back to talk with you all," he stated opening the door and filing the group in. All of them entered and stayed closed to the Third Child who was still caring his twin sister.

"Is there anything I can get you kids? Soda, snacks, or something? We got some pastries from this morning if you'd like them."

"Some tea would suffice for me sir," the male pilot said with a blink.

"Sure. What about you four?"

"…" the four said blinking looking around from standing behind the Third Child. None of them were opening their mouths as they held onto him and shook a little while watching him.

"…emm…on second thought, I'll just put stuff together and give it to our secretary," he said exiting the room. About to close the door, he looked back at them with a neutral expression.

"Don't leave this room until told to. Understand?"

"Very well sir," Sid said with a slow blink.

"…" the officer said slowly closing the door.

'Those are pretty messed up kids,' he thought walking away and shaking his head. Seeing the officer leave, the four teens began to relax and move away from the male pilot.

"I take it we are prisoners here?" one male teen asked.

"Until further notice, yes sir," he said moving to a bench. Bending down and placing her on the couch, Rana seemed to have kept a grip on him. He slowly removed her hold on him and gently lied her down on the bench. Removing his jacket, he placed it gently over her. She shifted a little bit and seemed to smile a little. Turning around, he saw the four staring at him uncomfortably. One of the male teens stepped forward.

"I-I'm sorry about w-what I asked before in the vehicle," he said bowing his head.

"I am not offended by the request sir," Sid said blinking and tilting his head a little. "Did you still want to look at it?"

"…!?" the other three blinked in surprise and turned toward their male comrade who looked more put on the spot. Playing with his fingers, he stuttered.

"M-M-Maybe n-not the w-whole body…m-maybe j-j-just the t-top."

"For what reason?"

"…I…I-I j-j-just wanted…t-to confirm…s-s-something."

"…" the Third Child said tilting his head back up and waiting for a reason or reply. Hearing nothing in his head, he thought about what to do. Seeing that the teens were figures from the past, he had no memory of them and neither did Rana. However, only the dark clone seemed to recognize them from memory.

"Are you seeking confirmation of which one of us was from your past?" he asked with a stoic expression. The male teen nodded quickly.

"I see," he said and looked down at his tie. Moving his hands, he began to loosen it.

"W-W-Wait!?" one of the females stated with a hush whisper. "Y-You don't have to do this!"

"If it helps to solidify an identity," Sid stated removing his tie and placed it on the bench. "It will clear up things in more than one way."

"…?" the teens said watching him start to unbutton his dress shirt. As he continued, the four stood watching him with high anxiety.

"As far as my knowledge goes ladies and gentlemen," he said removing his dress shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. All four teen's eyes widen from seeing the numerous scars on his arms and exposed upper torso. The neck scar on him was more pronounced and seemed to make him more savaged. Blinking, they saw him remove his undershirt.

"These were done as part of my discipline and punishment under a family I stayed with."

With the tank top off, they saw an athletically built male teenager with many scars on him. Instead of how their bodies looked, his scars and old wounds made him rugged and tough looking. From their perspective, it made him looked stronger.

"A-A family did this to you?" the male teen asked slowly looking from one body part to another.

"Yes. A pair of sisters whom I served at the time was the main individuals that dealt my discipline and punishment," he stated with a neutral expression.

"…" one of the female teens said with curious eyes and walked forward.

Slowly heading and stopping in front of him, she nervously touched the cross slash scar that was above his heart. Removing her hand, she looked closer at the neck scar. Blinking, she walked around him. The others noticed that he remained emotionless and not bothered by her actions. Looking at the male pilot's back, it was heavily scarred as well. Searching and lightly touching a few areas, she noticed something. Blinking, she walked around till she stopped in front of him. With her hands at her side, she gripped her clothes.

"W-What is it?" the other female asked.

"His scars are different from ours," she said and looked down at her plain clothes that the doctor provided. Feeling anxious and her pulse increasing, she took a deep breath and removed her top. Placing her blouse and hands in front of her legs, she felt surprised at how embarrassed and ashamed she felt.

'…I have done this…so many times before,' she thought slowly looking back at the male twin. His expression didn't change as he stared directly back at her eyes.

'…why…why am I so nervous around him?'

"…" Sid said seeing how frail, scarred, abused, and tortured her body looked.

Based on the variety and the quantity of marks on her body, she had been tortured and abused for years. Blinking, the skin crème formula that he was grilled to learn flooded in his mind. Seeing her drop her blouse to the floor, she moved her arms. Placing them in front of her chest to cover herself, she nervously turned around. Her back looked worse. With the same amount of scarring, there were large depressions on the skins. Many of them caused skin pigmentation changes making the skin color blotchy and red.

"One of the doctor's practices was using acid on the skin. Not enough to melt all the way through…b-but enough to remove a layer…it was part of his experiments. It usually occurred after a red liquid injection."

"I see," the male pilot said then slowly turned his head to the left. The other teens heard a faint sound of a door opening a little and turned toward the source. They saw an adult female who was partially in the door frame. It was Nami with a horrified expression on her face and a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god," she breathed seeing how brutally scarred the two teens were. Looking to her right a little, she saw the Third Child nod his head.

"Greetings Miss Blaze," he said as he bent down to pick up his under shirt and put it on. The topless female teen became more embarrassed as she kneeled to the floor and formed into a ball. Grabbing her blouse, she quickly put it on as the Third Child started putting on his dress shirt.

"Are…are all of you…like that?" Nami asked still in shock from seeing how scarred both were. Looking at the other three teens, all of them were looking down at the ground and holding themselves. Each of them started to remove their tops when the secretary held up her hand.

"No-no-no! I don't need to see," she said quickly seeing them stop. Taking a deep breath in and out, she looked back to see the male pilot who finished buttoning his shirt. He proceeded to put on his tie. Rana was still sleeping while the female teen was still balled up and squatting on the floor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Just…don't do any more show and tell."

"Very well Miss Blaze," he said done with his tie. Hearing the door close, the group could hear fast heels walking away. An awkward silence remained in the air. The three heard the Third Child move and kneeled in front of the female teen that was still balled up.

"Do you need help standing up Miss?" he asked.

"…" she stated looking up with a red face and tears falling from her eyes. Seeing him reach into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, he offered it to her. Looking at it, she sniveled a little. Reaching her hands out, she slowly grasped his forearm and nodded her head.

"Very well," Sid stated and slowly stood up. Pulling her up to a standing position, part of her became less tense. Slowly grabbing the handkerchief, she proceeded to wipe her eyes.

"…are…are we in trouble?" one of the males asked out loud. The three watched his arm being let go as it returned to his side. Turning toward the bench, he walked near it. Quietly moving the guest chairs to be facing the couch and the desk, he sat in one and looked at them.

"I do not think so."

Back in the NERV facility, the Sub-Commander came out of his screening tests. Going over the results, all proved to be negative.

"There was nothing to indicate that I am developing something mental?" the older man asked the doctor.

"Based on our findings sir, you as well as the other staff members do not have any signs or brain activity that would lead to a mental disorder."

'That is a relief…and not a relief at the same time,' Kozo thought to himself then nodded at the medical staffer.

"Maybe you are more tired than you realize Sub-Commander. The brain does strange things to compensate for a lack of sleep," the doctor suggested.

"…I guess so…" the older man said with a sigh and stood up. "Very well doctor. Thank you for your analysis."

"Welcome sir. I will have admin check you out so you can leave."

Leaving the doctor's office, the Sub-Commander headed towards the admin counter. After a brief talk with them, there was a message for him from the Commander. In reading, Gendo told him to go rest for the day before coming back tomorrow. Departing from the desk, he headed back to the main NERV building. Once on the other side, he made his way to the parking garage. As he continued walking, he contemplated he recalled what happened in his mind. Even when he stepped into the multi-level parking lot, he was still lost in thought.

'…if none of the staff developed any symptoms…' he thought walking toward his vehicle. 'And there was none in me…how did we all see the same vision?'

'The only constant factor through the vision was Unit-01…but in the system,' Kozo thought unlocking his car and opening the door. 'It hasn't been activated since the Commander put a restraining order on using it.'

'Something has to be going on,' he thought sitting in the driver seat and closing the door. Put his keys in the ignition, the car roared on.

'A new type of Angel…no…the system hasn't detected anything…possibly a third-!?' he thought when something whacked the back of his head. His vision blackened as everything became numb and passed out. After idling for a little bit, the Sub-Commander's car started backing out and heading toward the car escalator.

After more waiting, both the Chief and secretary came to her office. Knocking, they entered the office seeing the teens were still inside. All were sitting on the bench or in chairs and looked up at them. Both adults were a bit relieved that they did not remove their clothes. Entering, Ryu closed the door while Nami held a tray of beverages and snacks.

"I hope these are okay in case any of you would like a variety of something to drink and eat," she said placing the platter on the table. In looking at the food and drinks, the meek looking teens flinched but remained where they were. All saw the male pilot get up and looked at them all.

"Would any of you like something to drink or eat?"

"…" the four said looking back and forth between him and the tray.

"…?" Rana said looking back and forth. Getting up, she walked toward the snacks and drinks. Grabbing one of each, she sat back where she was and began eating. About to take a sip, the four teens were watching her intently.

"Y-Yes?" she asked feeling uncomfortable from them staring.

"…" the Third Child said turning toward the tray and grabbing a couple of items. His action made the teens look at him. Watching him taking a sip then a bite, he turned toward them. Only blinking, he walked toward his chair and sat down. After a small wait, the teens saw that nothing was happening to the twins. Each of them slowly got off the couch and went toward the tray. Ryu and Nami watched them pick one of each nervously.

"You guys can have more than one if you'd like," she said seeing how thin and frail they looked compared to the twins.

"…o-okay…" one of the boys said and grabbed two more snacks. Each other teen did the same and went back to the bench. Expecting them to ravenously eat the food, each ate on the slow side. It almost seemed like they were savoring the flavor of each bite.

"Do you know why they were acting like that?" Ryu whispered out of the side of his mouth seeing all of them eating quietly.

"Probably suspected the food to be tainted. My guess it is a learned behavior of anyone they don't know," the secretary whispered back controlling her grimace.

"…it has to be the guy…" he said quietly clenching his hands into fists. "He has to be the one with those 600 kids."

"So far, he fits the profile and personality of someone doing that kind of atrocity."

"You said that Ikari is possibly not a victim?"

"Based on what I saw and what they were…showing and telling, he does not have the same markings as the others."

"But he was heavily scarred up as well."

"Apparently he stayed with a family that did that to him."

"I wonder if the groups are connected," the Chief whispered.

"It's possible."


	114. Interrogating

Chapter 114: Interrogating

While the teens snack and drank, Nami walked behind her desk. Sitting in her chair, she rolled toward her large filing cabinet. In opening the middle drawer, she instantly recoiled feeling fear reach at her. Seeing the large binder, there was a pair of black red eyes staring back at her. Blinking, the eyes vanished and the drawer was back to normal.

"Something wrong Miss Blaze?" the male pilot asked.

'…its like…' she thought slowly turning her head towards him. Seeing that he was stoically staring back at her, a flashback of when she talked to him came. Remember the entire interview in detail, goosebumps littered her skin as she shivered.

"N-No…thought I saw a spider or a large bug," she said with a nervous smile at him. Turning back to the open drawer, she slowly moved her hands to grab the binder.

'Please be nothing there…please be nothing there…please be nothing there,' the secretary thought grasping the binder and pulling it out quickly.

Nothing happened and she pushed it closed. Hearing the sound of it seating back into the filing cabinet, she released the breath she was holding. Turning toward her desk, she placed the thick binder on it. Looking back at the teens, all of them continued to eat slowly in their locked position while their eyes darted towards the binder.

"That's a pretty thick folder," Rana said after taking a sip of her beverage. "What's in it?"

"Photos of missing people," Ryu said walking to the side of the desk. Pulling up a chair, he sat down as Nami opened it up.

"Now…could I ask all of you to come look at these photos? I would like to know if any of you know or can identify these individuals," she asked seeing them not moving. Looking at the Third Child, he slowly turned away and ate another portion of his snack.

"I have already asked Ikari if he was able to identify any, but he wasn't able to," she said seeing Rana stand up slowly.

"I'll probably be unable too," she said walking over to the desk. The secretary turned the binder around opening up to the first page of photo profiles.

"Children?" the female twin asked blinking and looking up.

"Missing children to be exact," the Chief stated with a quiet tone looking at her. Seeing movement around them, one of the four teens stood up and walked next to the female twin. Another stood up and the other two did. The five teens were standing crowded together with Rana in the middle as they looked down. Ryu looked the male pilot and saw him close his eyes while taking a drink.

"…" Nami said placing her hands under her desk. Quietly opening a middle cabinet desk drawer, she pulled out a notepad and pen. Placing both on her lap, she watched the teens. One of them squinted their eyes.

"Anybody you know?"

"…!?" one of the male teens said looking up tense. Lowering his head, he spoke quietly.

"All six…are dead."

"…" both Ryu and Nami said holding back a cringe. Marking it down on her notepad and pushing the mild surprise away, she spoke.

"…okay…do you know how?"

"They were...burned alive…when Dr. Conrad's old practice burned down," he said cringing and squeezing his snacks and drink.

'…god damn it…' the Chief said looking down at the desk. Pushing his feelings aside, he leaned forward.

"If any of you know if they are alive or dead, say so out loud please. If died and you know by what, say so. If you don't know, that is fine. Just move on. If any of you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, just say so. I would like to go through this in one go, but it is alright if any of you can't handle it. Okay?"

"…" all the teens said slowly nodding their heads nervously.

Seeing him nod his head, he turned to the next page. After going through half of the binder, all four of the teens were shedding tears uncontrollably. Nami and Ryu stopped the proceedings and told them to take a break for a while. Excusing themselves, they left the room as one of the female teens began to make quiet sob chocks. In looking back before closing the door, the Third Child never moved from his position. However, only his eyes were following them. His eerie gazed made the already unsettling atmosphere more dark and creepy.

"…good god…" the secretary said holding back her tears and placing a hand over her mouth.

"That son of bitch!" Ryu yelled throwing a hard fist into the wall. Making a loud impact, a couple of officers peered out of their cubicles. Seeing how both of them looked, they slowly went back into their designated work areas. Seeing him fast walk forward, she shook her head and followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think," he said with peeved look on his face. "That sick bastard is going to be interrogated through his asshole."

"As much as I feel the same, you can't just rough house him from what the kids said. We don't have any proof to their statements."

"Just have to get him to confess to one and then he is mine. He is already in deep shit anyway."

"Seems like he won't bend that easily," Nami said having to jog a little to keep up with him.

"We'll see about that," Ryu said tightening his fists as he continued walking toward the containment section of the station.

Back in NERV HQ, Gendo was in his office and sitting at his desk. Looking over reports that he needed to review, a light started blinking on a display panel. It was integrated with the his desk to give him more access to things without having to leave. Pressing the button next to the light, it went out.

"What is it?"

[Commander, we are receiving a call from the two Section-2 agents escorting the pilots and Dr. Ikari. Do you wish to take it or for us to?] the lead Section-2 agent spoke.

"Is there a problem?"

[Based on their report, it coincides with the news report of a massive shooting at the Sakura Palace.]

"…!?" Gendo said blinking in surprise and leaned a little forward. "Is she alright?"

[All attendees are not harmed; however, they are still unconscious from being retrieved.]

"…!?" the Commander said again recalling that last time he was at that location. Remembering what he saw there and what activities went on, the aspect that all were still unconscious made him instantly angry.

"Have them transported to the medical facility. I will meet them there," he said sternly.

[Yes sir.]

"Is the Third Child unconscious as well?"

[No sir. He and his twin sister were conscious and went with the police being witnesses to the shooting.]

"I see. Take the call and relay their orders," Gendo stated letting go of the button. Without hesitating, he pulled up a database and searched for a number. Finding it, he grabbed his desk phone and hit the highlighted number. Hearing digital sounds of dialing, he placed the phone to his ear. After two rings, the line transferred.

[Greetings Command…Father] a familiar voice came through the line. [My apology for not addressing you-]

"What happened to Yui?" he demanded.

[Other than being given a date-rape drug…mother is relatively fine sir.]

"W-What!?" he shouted with anger.

[There were unclothed men in the Sakura Palace that seemed to have explicit intensions toward not only mother, but the rest of the NERV pilots] the Third Child stated stoically over the phone. It caused Gendo to seethe and clench the phone intensely.

[Is there something wrong…father?]

"Why didn't you protect her!?" he barked over the phone.

[I don't believe that was part of your orders…father…do you wish for it to be?]

"…" the Commander said feeling his nerves being pulled. So lost in his emotions, he didn't hear or notice something moving in the shadows around him.

"You listen to me…pilot. I will personally throw you in the brig for the negligent endangerment of the Sub-Commander. As well as the Eva pilots. If I find anything wrong with her, you will never pilot again. You will spend the remainder of your time in an isolation chamber. Is. That. Clear. Pilot?" he said gravely clenching his free hand into a tight fist.

[…yes father] he said without a hint of emotion or guilt. Despite the Commander hearing his own teeth clench tighter, there was background movement heard from the phone.

[Is there anything else you wish to know?]

"No. I will find you if I find anything."

[Very well…father. Good day.]

"…" the Commander said firmly sitting the phone in its holder. Placing both hands on his temples and trying to breathe, he slammed a fist down on his desk out of frustration. Seeing something from his shades, he looked up to give a glare at the person standing a distance from his desk.

"Family troubles Commander?" Ritsuko said with a neutral face.

"…" he said not dropping the glare and relaxed his posture. "What is it doctor?"

"I came at Sub-Commander Futusuki request regarding the self-activation of Unit-01."

"…yes…" he said standing up and turning around. He walked to the observation window and looked down at the floor below.

"It was a false alarm."

"A false alarm?"

"Yes. Check with the maintenance crew for their reports and findings. I will expect a report afterwards."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked putting both hands in her lab coat pocket.

"…" he said thinking about the call earlier. "Check the status of the Eva pilots and Dr. Ikari afterwards."

"Aren't they out?"

"Do I need to repeat myself doctor?" he stated sternly.

"…" the faux blonde said blinking and keeping a neutral face. "No Commander."

"You are dismissed," Gendo said not turning around.

"…" Ritsuko said bowing a little and turning around.

The entire walk back to the doors, a large smug came across her face. When she exited the office and walked toward the Eva cages, the smug lessened but never came off her face. She had to use a bit of willpower and restraint to not grin or chuckle at him. From his phone call with the Third Child, a good amount of satisfaction came over her. It made her think about trying more ways to cause greater disconnect and dismay for the Commander.

"…" the male pilot said closing the mobile phone and putting in his pocket. Turning around, Rana's face was right next to his.

"Can I help you with something Miss Rana?" he asked without flinching or blinking.

"That rotten man," she said clenching her hands into fists and staring angrily at the ground. "That selfish bastard…that…that!"

"Please do not concern yourself too much Miss Rana," he said with a blink.

"But…he said he'd throw you in isolation for something you can't control," the female twin stated looking up at him. She didn't notice that the four teens had calm down and were looking at them.

"That is true. I did not predict the activities that were going on in that establishment."

"So why are you going to get blamed for over one person who may or may not have gotten hurt? Why doesn't he show that much care for the other pilots? Or better yet, us! His own!" Rana said clenching her teeth together.

"Other than what you said Miss Rana of the Commander being selfish, I do not have a concrete answer to those questions."

"You should stop calling him father…he doesn't deserve that title."

"I am only doing what I am ordered too Miss Rana. Nothing more, nothing less," he said with a stoic face while she frowned. Trying to relax, the female twin slowly hugged him.

"He is not a father to you or me. We can look after ourselves," she said not moving from her closeness. Feeling eyes staring at them, she turned her head to see the frail teens staring at them. A sense of longing registered on their faces.

"Is there something we can help you with ladies and gentlemen?" Sid said stoically turning his head toward them.

"Was…was that your parent?" one of the females asked.

"Unfortunately…yes," Rana said letting go of him but stayed close.

"Sounds like they treat you badly."

"I'm ignored while he takes the burden. He doesn't treat us like his own flesh and blood," the female twin said frowning again. "Our mother…is afraid of us."

"Dr. Conrad," one of the male teens stated having an irritated face. "Treats us like lab rats and toys. He took us away offering a better life instead of in the streets and alleyways…but…he lied and stole our lives away from us."

"…" the other teens stated not opening their mouths and looking down at the floor.

"…" the Third Child said waiting for the dark clone to respond with anything. Hearing nothing and feeling a bit off from not getting a response, his mind thought about what to say. Finding a statement, he spoke.

"I have heard that people who experience similar livelihoods and share them, can develop a commonality bond," he said neutrally and blinking at them.

"…!?" all four teens said widening their eyes a little and stared at them. "I-Is that true?"

"From history, soldiers at war would develop bonds and relationships with other soldiers that went through the same experience. Given the difficulties, hardships, and suffering, both parties that pull through have someone to relate to in the future. In a sense, it brings comfort."

"…" Rana said smiling at him then saw the meek teens slowly walk to the two. They stood in front of them with the same longing expressions.

"…d-does…that mean…we…we can be friends?" one of the females stated looking at the male pilot.

"From that perspective, yes," he said with a slow blink.

"I think so too," Rana said smiling a little at them.

Both noticed all the teens looking at each other before looking back at the two. Each of them reached out to the two and hugged them. From what the twins could sense, all of them had a faint look of happiness on their faces. The way they hugged them and placed their heads on their shoulders felt more than just a simple embrace. The female teen that showed her scars hugged the Third Child from behind. Despite the feeling of ease and safety, a small desire came to her from feeling how his body felt against hers.

Sitting in the interrogation room, Dr. Conrad had been handcuffed to the chair he was sitting at. He stopped shouting demands to see his lawyers and telling the police to give him his subjects. With immense frustration and anger filled in his head, he didn't flinch when the interrogation door opened up suddenly. Instead of a police officer, it was the police chief who looked at him with distain. Following him was an attractive blonde female dressed up as a secretary. One officer came inside and closed the door. Standing in front of it, he remained at ease.

"Well," the doctor stated with an unpleased face. "Where are my lawyers and subjects?"

"Depends on how you answer my questions," Ryu stated and sat on the opposite side of the table. The secretary adjusted her glasses and re-gripped the folder she was carrying.

"I know my rights policeman. I am not saying anything until I see my lawyers."

"How many of those kids are still alive?"

"…"

"Of the four that are here, how many are living?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What kind of sick experiments were you doing to them?"

"…" the doctor said with a small sigh and kept his mouth shut.

"Why are those kids covered in scars, depressions, and drill holes?"

"They are? That is bizarre and sick. I would never do that to my subjects."

"Even with them stating you specifically as their tormentor?"

"Preposterous. I never harmed any of them."

"Why are they emaciated?" Nami asked in a controlled tone.

"They like to stay thin. I think it is more of an eating disorder and dysmorphia."

"You allowed them to continue that life-threatening learned behavior and mental state in your care?"

"My subjects have to make the commitment themselves to change their ways. I can't control all of them at once."

"Sounds more like excuses coming from a so called doctor."

"Knowing that you are not a medical expert…chief…I would prefer you to refrain from passing judgment that you have no expertise in."

"Unfortunately for you, my secretary was a medical nurse…I do have someone with medical expertise…so…I can pass judgment."

"Ha! Good one police boy. Keep trying," the older man stated with a chuckle.

"…" Ryu said leaning forward in his chair. "You are more than knee deep in shit Dr. Conrad. From what I have on you, no lawyer will be able to save you."

"I am so scared," the doctor stated submissively. "You will also be in the same knee deep in crap when I have my lawyers charge you and your police force with abuse of power, trespassing, illegal entry without permit, and libel claims against my name."

"Last chance doctor…tell me how many of those kids are still out there or in your possession?"

"Last chance chief…give me my lawyers and subjects and I might be willing to drop a charge or two."

"There is no bargaining power that you have that will make me change," Ryu said standing up and going toward a wall phone. Picking it up, he spoke sternly.

"Get the kids in here."

[Yes sir.]

"You are starting to use your head, that is good," Dr. Conrad said with a smirk. "Now, release me."

"With all due respect doctor," Ryu said hanging up the wall phone and turning toward him. "I have enough shit on you to put you away for good. You might not be able to escape the death penalty given that you murdered innocent civilians and shot several others that are in non-critical and critical life conditions."

"Again chief, I have nothing to say regarding that matter until I see my lawyers," the older man said without batting an eye.

'God damn monster,' Nami said feeling herself get very angry quickly. After a short wait, the interrogation door opened. Turning to see who entered, it was the twins followed by the four meek teenagers. All were holding hands with Rana and not the Third Child.

"They you all are. Come here and untie me," he stated. However, none of them moved as they stood near each other.

"What is wrong? Get over here now!" the doctor demanded. The meek teens flinched a little, but didn't move.

"I said get here now!" he yelled. The four teens cowered behind the twins. Both Rana and Sid gave stoic expressions and just blinked.

"Well…this is becoming. After all that I have done for you, this is how you treat me in return…good for nothing subjects. When I get free and my name cleared from these outrageous accusations, I will drop you four back in the trash heap that you came from."

"So you did kidnap them," Ryu said with an unpleased face.

"Kidnapped? Bah! Why am I talking to any of you? Where is my goddamn lawyer!?" the older man shouted angrily.

"…" the chief said then glanced at the Third Child. "Ikari?"

"Yes sir?" the male pilot said turning his head slowly toward him. He watched the officer come to his side and whispered something. After finishing, the boy gave a small nod. As the Third Child went to the other seat opposite of where the doctor sat, Yogosami spoke to everyone.

"Let's go everyone," he said gesturing the group to the door.

"You can't leave me in here like this! This is false imprisonment!" Ernst yelled as everyone left the room except for the Third Child. When the door closed, the sound of the deadbolt seemed to echo loudly in the room. Sighing out loud in frustration, Dr. Conrad looked at the male twin.

"Are you going to interrogate me too?"

"I have been asked by Mr. Yogosami to do so sir," Sid stated stoically with a blink.

"You are wasting your breath. I am not going to tell you anything."

"I see," the male pilot stated and closed his eyes. Feeling a faint phantom sensation of his mouth grinning, the usual rush of warmth to his eyes did not generate. Concentrating on the visions he saw of the doctor, it did not generate much emotion either. Switching to the memories of the sisters and letting them engulf him, the warmth came rapidly.

Back in the Geo-Front, the black limo parked in front of NERV's medical facility building. Medical staff began walking through the entrance with stretchers. One by one, they got the Eva pilots and Dr. Ikari onto the mobile beds and transported them inside. Rooms were already set up for them as each got placed in their own space. Doctors checked on them and did basic hospital check-up procedures. Finding that none of them were physically harmed, they marked it off on the check boards.

The staff received a message from the Commander to check what drugs were in their system as well as any bodily fluids that weren't theirs. In doing so, they found that none of them had any body fluids from another person. They did find a good dosage of relaxant, sedative, and sleeping drugs in each one's system. Setting each person up with a flushing system, an IV was hooked up. Injecting a solution, the fluid slowly began to circulate into their system. It didn't take long until the first person started to steer.

"…" Rayne said slowly peering her eyes open. Covering them with her hand, the brightness of the ceiling lights seemed to hurt her eyes. Adjusting to the illumination, she looked around.

'…hospital room?' she thought slowly sitting up straight. Instantly, her head started to feel a sharp ping.

"…oww…" the Fifth Child stated to herself. Using her hands, the ex-officer began to rub her temples.

"What a headache…wonder what happened during-?"

"Wait a minute," she said looking around again. "Why am I here? Wasn't I suppose to be at the Sakura Palace with the others?"

'The last thing I remember was…falling asleep,' the ex-officer thought crawling forward and looking over the guard rail at the foot of the bed. Seeing a clipboard on it, she reached over to grab it. Remembering the style of the medical documents, a small sense of ease came over her. Placing it back, she crawled back to the head of the bed.

'So I'm back at the base,' Rayne thought then touched her ear. Not feeling the ear piece or the box on her back made her worry a little.

'Guess they removed that…probably in deep trouble…I wonder who else is here-!?' she thought went her vision went static. Crimson rapidly filled the space as she felt fluid rapidly flooding the room to quickly. Only able to take a deep breath in, she felt she was floating. Forcing herself to no gag, blood surrounded her as she started to panic. The vision went static again then cleared. Immediately, she started free falling. About to scream, she hit the floor hard on her back.

"…aaaaaa…grrrrr…" she moaned in pain as she twisted her body a little. Rolling slowly to her side, she struggled to her stand.

'…what…what the hell?' Rayne thought leaning back and hitting a wall. Placing her hands on her knees, she ached all over from the fall. Hearing sounds in front of her, she slowly looked up. Seeing the scene in front of her, her eyes went wide. The pain was slowly becoming faint as apprehension and anger filled in her mind.

'…no…'

"_**Dr. Conrad,**_" the Third Child spoke opening his eyes as blood tears ran down his cheeks.

"…" the older man said staring. His expression slowly changed from defiant and smug to bewilderment. "…wha…wha…you?"

"_**May I ask you questions now or would you need time to collect yourself?**_" he asked without moving or blinking.

'…it's the same voice,' Ernst thought to himself seeing black-red eyes bore at him. Remember not long ago how the monstrous hermaphrodite looked, this form was not revolting. Despite that, the vile and malicious aura was the same. Given that they were alone in the same room added more tension in the air. Shaking his head, he attempted glaring and shouting to rid of the tidal wave of thoughts.

"ITS HERE! THE DEMON IS HERE! GET THE CHIEF IN HERE!" the doctor yelled loudly and tried to break free from being anchored and handcuffed to his chair.

"…" Sid said not blinking and continuing to stare at the older man. Minutes passed by and no one came. Stopping and breathing for air, he looked back to see that the teenager did not move.

"Remove yourself from my presence you filth!" Dr. Conrad shouted at him. Continuing to not blink, the Third Child tilted his head to the right. Severely audible pops or cracks emitted from the boy's neck.

"_**I can't do that doctor," **_the male pilot stated slowly. Moving his neck back straight, more cartilage snapped. Blinking, he slowly stood up.

'…what the…' Dr. Conrad thought seeing how silently and motionless the boy moved. Instead of walking toward him, he walked passed him to a side wall. Watching him stopped at a metal case with class, he opened it without a sound. Seeing it close silently, the black suited teen turned around with a fire axe in hand.

"W-W-What are you going to do with that?" Ernst asked having flashbacks of the day that the old practice went up in a blaze.

"…" Sid said as he walked slowly to be next to the doctor.

"I said what are you doing!?" he asked as more vivid flashbacks were invading her mind.

Hearing its demented and distorted laughter in the background, it made him lean back seeing the fire axe blade slowly go above the teen's head. When the handle went passed the boy's face, the doctor became surrounded by flames. Remembering instantly of where this was, sweat dripped down his face slowly looking around. Hearing something strange, he looked with his eyes back at the male pilot's face.

"…no…" he muttered seeing a younger boy holding a blood ax over his head. Instead of the stoic and dead look, the boy's expression was that of a raging lunatic. Soaked in fresh blood and smolder, death surrounded the boy. A grin that seemed too wide on its face started to rip the skin on the corners of its mouth.

"NO-NO-NO! HELP! GET HIM AWAY! KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE FAILURE!"the older man shouted at the top of his lung. Seeing the blade get swung down quickly, he closed his eyes.

'no…no-no…nonononono,' Rayne thought seeing a few men from the Sakura Palace restaurant come into the NERV booth uninvited. Feeling her gut instinct blaring an alarm, they began to scope at the sleeping party members. Feeling disgusted from them touching everyone, she saw them start to undress.

'They will not…they will not…I'll kill them,' she thought trying to push off the wall to go attack them; however, she seemed anchored to it. They continued to undress down to their sock and underwear.

'NO! I'LL MURDER THEM!' she mentally screamed in rage when all the sudden, someone appeared in the center of the table.

'…Shinji…why is he wearing…wha…wait a minute…that's Rana? No…I…can't tell,' the Fifth Child thought watching and squinting in confusion. Goosebumps littered her skin sensing something morbidly wrong as the ribbons started to slowly come off. Seeing what was between the female figures legs, she became pale when its head crack and popped turning around one revolution.

A loud metal bang exploded in front of Ernst making him jump. After a few moments of silence, the table started moving back and forth. Braving himself to look, he saw that the fire axe was pulled out. What lied next to the blade puncture in the table was a cut in half cockroach.

"_**My apologies doctor. I did not have any else to use to get rid of the pest," **_Sid stated moving back to his chair without swaying or moving up or down.

'It's levitating again…' he thought remembering how the figure moved in both the Sakura Palace and at his old practice when it escaped. Watching the individual sit down without a sound, bleeding black-red eyes bore back at him. The fire axe was nowhere to be seen.

"_**Shall we begin sir?**_"

"You don't scare me. I created you. I can break you."

"…" the Third Child said blinking slowly as violent flashbacks invaded his mind. Interlacing both hands together, he never moved as he stared at the older man.

"_**I believe you are confusing me with my other half sir.**_"

"…your other half? So you are the demon!"

"_**Miss Rana is my other half sir. Who is this demon you are talking about?**_"

"I will admit that seeing a twin was not in my expectations. However, you can't fool me failure."

"_**I was a subject of yours sir?"**_

"You had to be."

"_**As I have stated before, me and Miss Rana were separated at birth…without proof sir, your claim is false.**_"

"I'm not wrong. I am never wrong. I know the look of any subject I have come across."

"_**If that is so sir, did the demon look like me?"**_

"It was you."

"_**And it was one of your subjects?"**_

"Again, yes."

"_**Are you saying that there was a triplet sibling among me and Miss Rana?"**_

"…" Dr. Conrad said then looked down to think. Shaking his head and looking up, the male twin was gone. Sitting on the adjacent side of the table to his left was the male twin. Recoiling a little, the intensity of his aura was stronger and threw him off guard.

"…I…don't remember."

"_**But you said you know the look of any subject you came across sir. It is either a yes or no.**_"

"I don't have to answer you," he stated settling back in his seat and lifting his nose at him. Blinking, the teen boy vanished again. Looking to the opposite end of the table, the male pilot sat with his eyes twice as big and bleeding more.

"_**IIIIIIIISSSSsssEEEEeeeeeEEEEeeeeee,"**_ he stated as the corners of his mouth sliced open a few inches. It made its mouth open and hang as it hissed.

"…" Dr. Conrad said feeling sweat building on his back as he tried not to tremble. Its vicious and murderous aura kept increasing. Flinching, something very cold and wet touched both sides of his face. Smelling blood, he slowly looked back and up to see a child's face. Its eyes were gone as blood dripped down its slit throat. The cut on the neck grew wider till it the skin gave way. A murderous screech roared in his face as the kid exploded with a bloody burst.


	115. Origin

Chapter 115: Origin

'…!?' Rayne said leaning back into the wall hard as blood tears came out of the figure's eyes. Breathing faster, seeing the black-red eyes induced apprehension in her as its mouth began to stretch. All the sudden, she saw Dr. Ikari grab one of the stark naked men. Nervously glancing at her, the Fifth Child's eyes widen from seeing the same black-red eyes on Yui. When the Sub-Commander opened her mouth, numerous jagged teeth appeared making her look surreal and terrifying.

'That couldn't have happened,' Rayne thought still feeling herself hyperventilate a little. 'There is no way that could have happened!'

All the sudden, her vision shifted and was looking at the table closely. Feeling her arm snatch at something and applied a murderous grip, the sound of a man squealing was heard next to her. Seeing her vision turn to the left, she saw her hand had grabbed the older man's throat. Slowly, she felt her mouth open wide and felt three things slithering up her throat. Feeling herself gagging, black-red tentacles came out of her mouth with blood flowing out. Viciously, the three appendages stabbed and wormed into his skin while he screamed. Feeling three appendages leave her mouth and into the man, his pigmentation began to pale as blood flowed from his mouth, noses, eyes, and ears.

'Stop. Stop! STOP! STOP!?' she mentally screamed at herself as the body did not listen. Without warning or controlling herself, she attacked the naked man to the ground. In barbaric fashion, she began to rip, tear, and eat the man apart. Unable to stop herself, she could taste, smell, feel, see, and hear her cannibalization of the man. Feeling herself beyond sick and horrified, the other NERV party members were doing the exact same actions.

"GAH!" Ernst shouted from being splashed with gore heavily. Lurching forward to get away, the handcuffs kept him in his chair. Unable to wipe all the blood on his face and clothes, he shouted.

"I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED RIGHT NOW!"

"_**For what reason sir?"**_

"This is all just some scare tactics! I will sue you for this!" the older man shouted with his eyes closed and clenched fists.

"What scare tactics are you speaking of Dr. Conrad?" the Third Child asked.

"…?" he said feeling something off suddenly. He didn't feel and smell like a bloody corpse. Slowly opening his eyes, no blood came into view. Blinking them open and glancing around, he saw that the interrogation room had not changed. There was no crimson anywhere on him or around him. Looking back at the male twin, he had not moved from his sitting position as he stoically stared at him.

"Are you feeling well sir?"

"…?" the older man said staring at the boy hard. He didn't see different colored eyes or blood tears. Leaning back, he blinked then looked around the room.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who sir?"

"Shinji."

"If you are talking about Miss Rana, she is somewhere nearby I believe."

"Where?"

"I can only guess sir. I do not know her exact location since leaving this room."

"…" Dr. Conrad said looking at the table and seemed deep in thought. Glancing down at his jacket, he adjusted his sitting position little. Suddenly, he looked up at the male twin who just blinked at him.

"Listen, I want you to do something for me. I will even pay you."

"…" Sid said just staring at him without blinking.

"I'll make it better. You do this for me and I will not press charges on you."

"…"

"Listen you socially awkward twit, I have enough connections to erase you from existence."

"If you wish to tell me or not Dr. Conrad, it is your choice."

"You'll promise to do it, yes?"

"…" the male pilot said tilting his head a little. "Am I to understand that you trust my promise after threatening to erase my existence? Is that correct doctor?"

"SHUT UP! And wipe that expression off your face!"

"My apologies sir," he said tilting his head back. A loud crack from his neck was heard as he never changed his expression.

"This is my normal expression."

"Release me and I will make you a new expression. Get me out of these cuffs!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dr. Conrad," the Third Child said standing up.

Slowly walking around the table toward the older man, he reached forward into his jacket. Ernst lurched forward and chomped on the boy's arm. Sinking his teeth in hard, he was expecting a yelping reaction. However, the only sound emitting was his breathing with a portion of a forearm in his mouth. Biting harder, he could feel some blood being drawn from the teen's arm. Still, the boy didn't react the way he wanted him to.

"Dr. Conrad?" Sid said stoically.

"…" the older man said not looking at him. He felt his forehead start to sweat. The boy's face was within his personal space and seemed to inch closer. Oddly in his peripheral vision, the teen's face kept getting bigger and morbidly distorted. It seemed like the entire head was morphing into something uncanny and vile. Quickly biting down again, he started whipping his head side to side to shear the forearm's skin.

"Dr. Conrad?" the male pilot called again.

"…?" the older man said feeling no arm in his open mouth. Blinking multiple times, he saw that the male twin was sitting in the opposite chair. Moving his tongue a little, the doctor felt his jaw was open as if biting into something. Slowly closing his mouth, he stared hard at the teen boy as apprehension was slowly seeping into him.

"Are you in need of medication?"

"…what…" he said blinking in confusion. A disturbing sense that the boy never moved from his chair came to him.

"I said are you in need of medication," Sid asked again with a stoic voice and demeanor.

"…wait…wait-wait-wait…this can't be happening," the older man said to himself and started scanning the table. It gave the impression that he was brainstorming. Behind a fake wall, there was a hidden compartment to view the interrogation room. Inside was all the teens, the Chief, Nami, and a couple of police techs monitoring the sound and video recording. From what has occurred so far, Ryu and Nami were whispering to each other.

"He is definitely going to use the insanity plea," the Chief whispered in irritation.

"From the way he is acting…it would seem a plausible case," Nami said with irritation and wonder.

"Hey," he said turning toward the teen group. About to ask them a question, he closed his mouth seeing their expressions. All of them were engrossed with the view. Even the female twin seemed focused with a confused face. Clearing his throat a little, he walked closer to them and leaned down.

"Is this his normal behavior?"

"…no…he never showed this side to us," one male teen said quietly blinking but not turning toward the policeman. The rest of the meek teens nodded.

"Strange," Nami said walking toward them. "Every time we put Ikari in the interrogation room with a suspect, we eventually get confessions from them."

"…!" the thin adolescents said quickly turning their heads toward the secretary. She leaned back a little to see them having a sudden want in their eyes.

"…!?" Rayne said feeling goosebumps all over her body. Blinking, she saw that she was back in her hospital room. Looking around with her eyes, she was standing and leaning back hard against the adjacent wall to the hospital bed. Continuing to look around, there was nothing else inside with her. Waiting for something to change again, nothing did. Wondering if that evil being would say something to her, nothing voiced at her.

"...hhhaa…hhhhaa…hhhaa…" Rayne said forcing herself to take slow, long deep breathes. Bile was felt coming up her throat in which she tried swallowing it down. Successful in keeping it in, she felt that a small portion of her throat burn a little. Wheezing and cringing hard, she could still taste all the gore in the vision she saw herself doing.

'I need to get some water to get rid of this taste,' she thought trying to push away from the wall. Taking two wobbly steps forward, she grabbed and leaned heavily at the foot of the bed. Looking at it, the sheets were messed up and draping onto the floor on one side.

'Must have been when I felt like I was falling and smacked the floor,' Rayne stated in her mind.

Looking around in the room, there was a sink in the counter on the adjacent wall to the bed's right. Leaning heavily on the bed, she made her way around and toward the counter. Reaching it and side stepping to the sink, the Fifth Child turned on the faucet. Bending her head toward the stream of water, she ravenously gargled the liquid in her mouth many times. After doing so, the heavily rich iron and slimy taste in her mouth went away. Drinking the water and feeling better, she turned the faucet off. Rubbing her hands on her face, she felt a little at ease and could breathe out easier.

"I wonder if-!?" Rayne started to say when she heard someone make a loud shout. With ears perked up, she heard muffled running then something slamming onto the floor. The footsteps came closer then stopped followed by immediately hurling.

'That sounds similar to me,' she thought.

Feeling her instincts kick into gear, she quickly pushed off the counter and forced herself to walk. Feeling more stable, she opened the door and went into the hallway. Seeing the closet door to her right, she guided her hand while jogging to it. Reaching it, she opened it and stepped inside. Looking to her right, there was a person in a hospital gown. Kneeling on the ground near a small waste bin was the First Child breathing too quickly.

"A-Ayanami," the Fifth Child said going to her and kneeling down next to her. "It's okay. You are fine. Just breathe."

"…" Rei said hyperventilating with a wide eye expression on her face. "I…I…ate…his…his…face…face…MMM!?"

"I know it seems real, but it isn't. I had the same thing. It is just a vivid dream. It wasn't real. Just focus on breathing."

"But…but…everything…was felt…" Ayanami stated still beyond grossed out from what she saw herself do and the hyperrealism of her perceptions from experiencing it.

"Don't think about it. It is false. It isn't real. Here come with me. Let's get some water," she said getting the pilot's arm over her shoulders. Slowly standing up, the counter with the sink was nearby.

"…I…can taste…blood-MMM!?" she said holding her hand over her mouth feeling bile come up.

"Come on. Hold it. We are almost to the sink," Rayne said helping her walk to the sink. Reaching it, Ayanami couldn't hold it anymore. Freeing her arm, she gripped the edge of the counter and expelled what was remaining in her stomach. Coughing and shaking all over, she forced herself to stand.

"Rinse out your mouth. It will help," Rayne stated turning on the faucet. Nodding her head, Rei cupped her hands toward the stream of water. Bringing it to her mouth, she proceeded to rinse out her mouth several times. About to ask her if she was feeling better, another screamed happened nearby.

'Damn,' the ex-officer thought and placed a hand on the First Child's shoulder.

"I'll go check it out. Once the taste is out, drink some water. It will help. I'll be back with some help."

Seeing a small nod from Ayanami, the Fifth Child felt more stable turning around. Jogging out of the room, adrenaline was pumping through her system as she tried to figure out where the scream came from. Another cry out came and she dashed off in the direction it came.

"Dr. Conrad?"

"No…it is not plausible…hmmmm," the older man said out loud as he continued to stare at the table.

"_**ArEyOuFeElInGwElLsIr?"**_

"…!?" he said flinching from the voice.

Seeing something slithering to his right, he glanced up and recoiled. The teenage boy had mutated into largely disfigured pile of flesh, extremities, and limbs. Some of its parts were fused with skin and membranes that barely kept things together. There were too many mouths with various amounts of teeth. Some were crooked but had normal amount of teeth. Others ranged from having shark teeth, multiple sets of teeth, jagged sets, and ones that were bleeding red and black liquid profusely.

"Gur Gott," Ernst muttered seeing that the entire room had morphed to the same caliber. Everywhere he looked, the walls had changed to bleeding skin. It became hypnotic from not only seeing it pulsate, but he could feel a heartbeat surging through the ground. The amount of crimson that filled the air made him cough a little. Spitting out the taste of blood in his mouth, he saw that something came out. Watching the small appendage wiggle, it was his tongue.

"_**doc #$% #%$toooooooorrrr# $%# $!?"**_ the familiar voice of the hermaphrodite screamed at him through static noise.

"OOoooowrrrrreoooooueeeerrre!?" Dr. Conrad yelled then stopped in bewilderment from not being able to speak. Hearing the voice again make a cackle, he looked up to see that only one of the mouths spoke. It mimicked the voice again as the pile of flesh moved up and down as if it was breathing. Suddenly, all the mouths started to chomp down making bite noises until various ones stopped to speak.

"_**DoCtOr…ddddooooooccccttttoooorrrrr."**_

"_c-c-c-c-c-c-canyouHEARMESIR…SIR! SSSIIIIIRRRRRR!?_"

"…**D…R…C…O…N…R…A…D $#% #$%"**

"_**ItShApPeNiNg…ItSgRoWiNg…ItFeEdInG…ItFeStErrrrrriinnnnnggggg."**_

"AASSSHIINNNEREBEEEEDDDOOUU-!?" the older man yelled at the top of his lungs when he felt a hard slap to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS-?" he shouted angrily then stopped from being able to talk. Moving his teeth, he felt his tongue was reattached. Thinking about the slap, it stung and burned. Slowly turning to his left, he saw the male twin standing there. The boy blinked slowly and moved his left hand back to his side. From what his position was, the male pilot backhanded him.

"My apologies Dr. Conrad," Sid said blinking and staring stoically. "You were becoming hysterical."

"Answer my question!" Ernst shouted with a mixture of fear and irritation.

"Your question?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Your question if Miss Rana has ever bled on me. Is that correct?"

"Yes! Has he!? Answer the question!"

"…" he thought still thinking that the dark clone would say something. Still not hearing anything from it, the paranoia of being alone again crept into him. Mentally shaking his head, he tried to recall a time she. One popped into his head.

"Yes. She has."

"When was this?"

"Not recently."

"I need an exact time and date."

"My apologies sir. I do not recall when it happened specifically."

"You are lying! Tell me now!"

"Is there anything else you wish to ask before we continue?"

"You don't know…god, you useless worm!" Dr. Conrad shouted and tried to get himself out of the cuffs. Unable to, he slammed his fists on the arm rests.

"Get me out of these things now!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Conrad, I cannot do that."

"I can see that you are incapable of doing anything," he said demeaning. "I will give you one last chance and you have to do it exactly as I say. If you don't-!?"

"_**IFIDON'T #$% #$WHATAREYOUCAPABLEOFDOINGWORM!?"**_ the hideous pile of flesh screeched in front of the doctor's face before throwing up all over him. The older man started shouting.

"AH! AH! IT BURNS! GET IT OFF ME! IT BURNS!" Ernst bellowed from the stomach acid being spewed onto him.

On skin contact, the digestive fluid started to cackle loudly making his skin start to turn red and blister. Thrashing about in his seat, something fell out of his jacket. The Third Child saw it and quickly caught it before it hit the ground. While the doctor continuing to struggle, the Third Child blinked and stood up looking at the object. Quietly walking back to his side of the table, he sat down and examined the large test tube with a haunting glow of sky blue liquid. Hearing a large agonizing inhale from the older man, he spoke.

"Dr. Conrad, what is this solution?"

"…!?" he said opening up his eyes confused.

Blinking and slowly looking down, he was fine. There was no stomach acid burning and eating his skin. Slowly releasing the breath he took in, his back was profusely sweating. Looking quickly around with his eyes, the room was back to normal again. Sighing to himself he looked forward.

'…how…how is he moving like that?!' Ernst thought feeling his nerves being pulled. About to ponder on what was happening, an object in the teen's hands caught his attention. Moving around and not feeling an object in his jacket, he lurched forward aggressively. Stopping from the cuffs again, there was a developing red line and bruising on his wrists.

"Give that back now! That is mine to use only!"

"Could you enlighten me on what this is sir?" the male pilot asked with curiosity.

"If you inject me with it, I will tell you what it is," he said letting his tired arms rest as he breathed heavily. Looking at the boy's face, something didn't seem right. Answering his thought, only one eye moved up to stare back at him. Flinching, a black-red tentacle slowly wormed its way out of the eye. It slowly descended to the test tube and grasped it. Without warning, the appendage whipped itself around and raised the vile into the air.

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T DROP IT!?" Dr. Conrad shouted looking up. With much force, the tentacle threw the cartridge hard onto the table. Upon impact, it smashed into several pieces. The haunting sky blue liquid splattered in all directions.

"…" Dr. Conrad said. The look of lost and fear registered on the older man's face.

Hearing several running feet at the far end of the hallway, Rayne saw the medical staff were heading toward where she was. Quickly running to the screaming and opening the door, it was Dr. Ikari. A look of complete horror was on her face as she stopped screaming. Curling up into a ball, she held her head and trembled all over.

"I-It was there…i-i-it…it was t-t-there," Yui said stuttering and panicking. "Oh dear god!"

"Dr. Ikari-!?" Rayne said taking a couple steps toward her when the medics rushed in.

"Please go back to your room pilot. We will take over from here," one stated passed her going toward the scientist's side. Two others joined and started to help Dr. Ikari calm down.

"…" Rayne said about to step forward when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking back, it was one of many doctors in the facility.

"Thanks for wanting to help. If you can, please go back to your room."

"I can…just that everyone is going through different levels of shock," she said.

"Over what?"

"I think it is what happened at the Sakura Palace."

"I see. I will ask the others if that is the main factor of them having panic attacks and/or other factors as well. Thanks," the doctor said walking passed Rayne and headed towards Yui who was still coiled up and shaking.

Deciding to leave, she turned around and left the room. Walking back outside into the hallway, she could hear the remaining two pilots. The loud one was Asuka in which she repetitively stated about mind tricks and stupid dreams. Passing her room, she could hear her clearly without being near the door.

"Where is that idiot?! When I find him, I am going to beat the living crap out of him!"

'…I think I'll check his room,' Rayne thought going towards the room a little further down and on the opposite wall. Near Toji's room, she could hear that he was already talking to two medical staffers.

"…yea…the dream was beyond weird…more like I was a monster in a horror flick…well…I felt, smelled, tasted, touched, and thought I was eating people…I still have this blood taste in my mouth and smell in my nose…wait…how did I get here?"

"…!?" Rayne said hearing a door suddenly open with adults trying to calm someone down. Turning around, it was the Second Child who stepped out into the hallway. Spotting her, the redhead stomped toward her.

"Where is that idiot?" she demanded with her body tense and her face irritated. "I am going to punch his lights out. I told him no more mind tricks."

"…" the Fifth Child said blinking and hold her hands up. "…mind tricks?"

"Pilot Souryu! Please come back to your room until we clear you," one of two staffers stated coming towards them.

"Well?" Asuka stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"He wasn't with us when I came too. I don't think anyone in our group knows where he and Rana went to."

"What are all of you doing?" Commander Gendo stated coming down the hallway. All turned to him and straightened up a little. They saw him stop and look at them.

"We are getting both pilots back into their room sir," one of the two medics stated.

"Then continue. Which is Dr. Ikari's room?" he asked then heard her voice cry out followed by other staffer voices. Without saying anything to them, the Commander left. The small group watched him going toward and entering the room that the scientist was in.

"Well ain't he nice showing concern," the Second Child stated putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, if that idiot isn't here, where is he?"

"We will find that out for you later Pilot Souryu. Please, go back to your room."

"GOD, FINE," she said out loud while rolling her eyes. Pouting and pivoted around, she walked back defiantly to her hospital room. The two medical staffers sighed and followed to make sure she went back into her room. Hearing the door close, Rayne turned around and went back to her room.

'Seems all of us saw and felt the same thing…did they all see that weird version of Shinji too?' she thought walking passed Ayanami's room. 'Based on when all of us got knocked out, the food they served must have been spiked.'

'Damn…that means I can't confirm what really went on there,' the ex-officer thought entering her room and closing the door. Looking at her bed, she froze with her eyes wide in fright.

"…god damn it…god damn it…GOD DAMN IT!" Dr. Conrad shouted then leaned back.

He was red in the face from angrily voicing his frustrations. Looking at the person sitting on the other end of the table, the male pilot continued to remain seated and emotionless. The sky blue solution on the table stayed in its splattered puddle with glass all around it.

"Now I can't be cured due to the infection you insolent little shit! Now I have to make another one! Get me out of here now!"

"…infection sir?" Sid asked blinking slowly.

"Do you know why Shinji was my favorite subject? DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU IDIOT!?"

"I can only assume that Miss Rana was one of the most durable of children at the time."

"Hmph. He was the first to successfully accept, adapt, and evolve with my experimental blood fusion," he said sighing heavily in frustration.

"…" Sid said with a blink. Flashbacks of a past not his own went before his eyes. Strangely, he felt someone on the other side of the wall suddenly stare at him hard.

'…I…I don't remember anything of this,' Rana thought transfixed on the two. '…yet…I am feeling tense about this. Why?'

"Children were your test subjects for this experimentation?"

"They are the most capable of adapting than older counterparts."

"Now we are getting somewhere," Ryu muttered with satisfaction and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see," the Third Child said blinking slowly. The flashbacks stopped and finally heard the dark clone whisper something back to him. It made him relax a little. He also heard the evil voice praise him on hiding the test tube. Internally bowing, he focused back on the conversation.

"May I ask what experimentations you were seeking?"

"That is not important right now. We are both infected. Hell, could claim the entire people in the Sakura Palace are infected with it by now. There is no time for this. If you get me free, I might be willing to tell you the antidote."

"Is it correct to assume that Miss Rana's blood is contagious through airborne contact Dr. Conrad?"

"Do I have to explain it to you!? WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" the older man yelled with a scowl on his face. "And stop changing my subject's name. It is Shinji."

"What are the affects of someone coming in contact?"

"…"

"Should I guess the symptoms sir based on your exposure?" the Third Child asked without blinking.

"Ooo, tell me DOCTOR twin. What ails do I have from this contamination?"

"With a close proximity exposure, you are suffering from increased psychosis, paranoia, confusion, and fear."

"…" Dr. Conrad said still scowling at him following an eye twitch.

"My apologies sir. I left out the others: narcissist, sadist, denial of fault, relativist, pedophile, rapist, kidnapper, murder, thief, con artist, violent, and a short temper," the male pilot said with a slow blink. "However, those are not due to the infection."

"…" the four teens said with shocked expressions seeing what was happening to the older man.

"…" Ernst said turning beat red and scowling more. He clenched his teeth together as hot emotion took over with an eye twitching more.

"Here it comes," Nami said with a small smirk.

"Did I get everything doctor?"/ "_**DiD I gEt EvErYtHiNg DoCtOr?**_" Sid and the dark clone said in unison. Rana only mouthed the same phrase feeling a strange sense of being one with both of them from just stating that phrase.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF FILTH!" he shouted and tried to lurch forward. The handcuffs kept his limbs anchored to the chair as the watchers heard only the metal buckling and scrapping against the arm rests.

"When I get my hands on you, I will torture you!"

"Like you did the others sir?" Sid said stoically looking back.

"They were weak! It's just following Darwin's process of evolution!"

"By what means?"

"Any means to produce results you disgusting, antagonizing little schnitzel!"

"To create what? A new breed."

"A new breed? It is a transcendence you twit! I create a new age of man with me as the father. My subjects as my children and I as their god."

"By the use of Angels sir?"

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT DISATER YOU SHIT! THOSE EVANGELICAL, PROPHET BROWN NOSING FOOLS RUINED MY FIRST ATTEMPT!" Dr. Conrad barked still red with anger.

"They didn't understand and threw me out. I had to start from scratch without any resources they provided! But I found something better. Something even more potent and powerful than those deranged and morphed distant relatives of the human race. Our own blood, DNA, and brain. Those hold unlimited possibilities and capabilities that you can't even imagine," the doctor said with a large smug on his face.

"I rather enjoyed hearing about how extremists entered that SEELE lab and imploded it with the self-destruct! Matter affect, I want to personally thank those extremists for doing me a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. They buried, destroyed, and erased all evidence of my experiments of creating a living B.M.O. along with its offspring."

"…holy…shit…" Ryu whispered with his eyes opening wide in shock. His mouth dropped from the realization of what he said.

"…oh my god…" Nami said dropping her folder on the ground. Her hands started to shake as she covered her mouth feeling horrified and sick.

"But…that means…oh my god."

"That fucker!" Chief shouted out loud clenching his hands into fists. Causing the teens to jump, the four frail teens immediately went behind Rana scared. Without a second more, he exited the room and nearly broke down the door from kicking it open hard.

"…_**h…E…l…L…oooooooooo #$% #$"**_ the evil voice said in slow motion followed by chaotic sounds. It tilted its head to the left and caused multiple pops to sound from its neck.

"…!?" the Fifth Child said standing straight and stiff. Rolling her lips into her mouth a little, she bit down to not let out a scared shout. Standing upside down from the ceiling was a mirror image of Shinji; however, it had black-red eyes. The malicious and eerie atmosphere seemed more overwhelming than normal. Its piercing gaze, its aura of death, and its larger than normal toothy grin made her feel a strong sense of fear.

"_**WhAt'SwRoNg…CaTgOtYoUr #$%^ #$-tOn-T-t-T-ttttttttONGUE!"**_

"…" Rayne said forcing herself to not move and just blink from its sudden shout. It moved its head back straight along with a wet scrunch of something internal moving. A sudden cold chill went down her spine making her shake a little. Forcing herself not to blink, the dark clone suddenly froze in place. Its locked expression never changing nor its breathing. Narrowing her eyes a little, it still did not move.

"…_**what…are…you…gazing…at?" **_it whispered in a low distorted voice.

"…!?" the female pilot said with widen eyes feeling it breathe slowly on the right side of her neck. Unable to contain her shout, she bit down hard on her lower lip till she felt pain. Stuttering her breathing, blood slowly trickled out her mouth and down the middle of her chin. Seeing something from her peripheral vision on her left side, it slowly came to her viewing and made her feel instantly clammy.

A scared up and dry black tongue slowly inched closer toward her chin. It smelled like rotten flesh making her lurch forward and roll on the ground. Standing up, she froze again seeing the dark clone was in front of her face. However, only its ripped off head was floating. Black and red blood was dripping down its exposed spine and esophagus as it continued to grin uncanny at her. The evil eyes it gave her made her start to shake visibly as her breathing became faster.

"_**Heeeheeheeheehe #$% #$haHAHAAAAaaaaaa" **_it cackled at her with various pitches and tones.

"…god…" Rayne let out a small whimper feeling its tongue glide across her chin. Goosebumps littered her skin as the black appendage felt beyond disgusting. Bile shot up from her stomach as she veered around and hurled into a small waste basket. Feeling like her whole stomach empty out in one go, she wheezed and coughed for air.

"_**HOWTANTALIZINGGGYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE# $^ #%&!" **_the evil voice screamed at her before its pitch got lower and lower to an inaudible sound.

"…!?" she said not able to hear anything but a lower vibration. Cover her ears, she slowly looked behind her fearing what the dark clone would do to her.

"Pilot Hymity…Pilot Hymity!" the medic called to her again shaking her shoulders a little.

"…" Rayne said blinking and staring at the two medical staffers that were kneeling behind her.

"Can you say something to me? Do you hear me?"

"…wha?" she let out a small voice and looked at them with wide lost and scared eyes.


	116. Cruel Fate

Chapter 116: Cruel Fate

"I see," Sid said with a slow blink remaining stoic.

'…_**hehehe…three…TwOOOooooo…ONE!**_' the dark clone said as something heavy impacted with an object.

It gave the sound of exploding a watermelon; however, the Third Child felt phantom splatters of something that smelled like fresh iron with liquid dripping down his face. Seeing his vision go into a red tinted static, it cleared to show everything in a gritty, gruesome prison cell. At the same time, the door behind him shot open and slamming hard against the wall it was hinged to. About to slowly turn his head, a figure walked passed him quickly on his right.

"Finally!" Dr. Conrad said with relief and irritation. "Get this freak away from-!?"

"SHUT UP!" Ryu yelled and slugged the older man with a downward cross punch. The doctor was in partial shock from being hit in the face again and how much it hurt. Feeling his collar being grabbed furiously, he was pulled to his left to be face to face with Ryu.

"I have had enough listening to you," the Chief growled at him with scorn. "I will personally enjoy the inescapable justice that will be delivered to you."

"…pffftu…" Ernst said turning his head to the right and spitting blood onto the floor. "You can't do a damn thing police boy."

"I just did," he said shoving the doctor into his chair. "Alright, we are done. Get this criminal out of my sight and into our BEST cell."

"I'll make sure my lawyers give you a heavy dose of reality of assault charges," the older man said grinning as the chief walked out of the room without saying anything. Turning his attention to the person that was still sitting, the teen boy was still stoically staring at him.

"Didn't you hear him numbskull? We are done. Get out of my sight."

"W-Wait!" someone cried out from a far. Hearing multiple footsteps from the other side of the wall, they were getting closer to the room. At the door way, four heads peered in with alert eyes.

"There you are you miserable subjects!" Ernst shouted spitting out blood onto the table. "I will punish each one of you for disobeying me! Get in here and release me now!"

"None of them will be doing that Dr. Conrad," Nami said entering into the room with a stone cold face.

"Excuse me WOMAN, I am their guardian. I am their owner. They are my subjects. You can't tell me what I can and can't do with them."

"You have any legal proof to say that you are their guardian…or for that matter, all the other children that you converted to be your subjects," she said evenly walking closer to him.

"HA! That is rich. Why not ask all of them. They were more than willing to come with me and gave their consent to my guardianship. I was the parent they never had and gave them-!?" he said smirking at her until he was slapped hard in the face. Mildly surprised from being hit again, it stung hard. Cringing a little with a smug on his face, he turned back at her to see her glaring at him.

"Oohhh, did I touch a nerve?"

"You…monster," Nami said shaking all over and clenching her hands into fists. "I will never forgive you for what you did to her."

"To whom my hysterical dear?" he said enjoying the sight of her getting out of sorts.

"You don't deserve to know you scum sucking son of bitch," the secretary seethed through her teeth before turning around and walking away.

"Ikari…make sure he doesn't leave until our personnel come and transport him."

"…" the male pilot said standing up and turning around. Seeing her leave the room, he bowed.

"Very well Miss Blaze."

"Ha! I'd like to see him try!" Ernst yelled. Slowly, the four meek teens peer back into the room again.

"Will you four come here?" he said in a calm tone; however, they were not looking at him, they were looking all around the room.

"I-Is it…safe to e-enter?" one male teen asked shaking a little.

"I believe so sir," the Third Child said sliding his chair in and walking toward a sidewall. Slowly, the four frail adolescents slowly walked into the room still looking slowly around the room.

"What the hell are you subjects doing? Get over here and free me!" Dr. Conrad he barked in a demeaning tone. The four stayed close together as they went to the opposite wall of where the male pilot was standing. About to bark at them again, the female twin came into the room.

"Ah, my prized subject. You will let me out of here, yes?"

"No," Rana said looking down at him.

"What?"

"I said…no," she said gravely. Turning toward her twin brother, he had his back facing the wall. He seemed to be not focusing on anything as he faced toward the table. Walking toward him and getting close, she immediately hugged him.

"You would trade me over that double? I raised you when you were abandoned by your father!"

"You are no different from that man!" she stated loudly in the room. "You only think for yourself and use anyone and anything to get your means. You don't even care of the lives you destroyed or the ones that you even created!"

"You don't talk back to me you miserable selfish lab rat!" the older man stated with anger. "You all will obey-!?"

Dr. Conrad stopped talking from seeing his vision go static for a second before seeing the environment changing. It slowly morphed from being in the interrogation room towards a gritty, gruesome large prison cell. Blinking, a sense of familiarity came over him.

'…I…remember this cell…yes…' he thought looking around slowly.

Seeing where the four meek teens stood, they tried poking a child that was face down on the floor. Oddly, their fingers didn't pass through and touched the child's body. No air escaped the little boy's mouth as it remained still and silent. One of the male teens nervously grabbed the child's shoulder and rotated him to see his front. All four recoiled back from recognizing the boy's extremely pale face and skin.

'…that is right…that subject gave out when I gave the injection,' Ernst thought blinking in mild surprise that the teens were interacting with the vision environment. Hearing heavy footsteps, he turned to his right to see an a black silhouette with black-red eyes staring down at him. Recognizing the aura, it squinted at him.

"Who are you?"

"…_**I…w…O…n…D…e…R…"**_ the figure replied in a demented whisper.

"You…get away from me you parasite."

" #$ &! $_**Heeeeeee #$% #$%**_" it stated with a hiss chuckle that kept lowering in pitch. The older man was about to shout when a fist hit him hard in the face. Veering hard to the left, there seemed to be more power in the blow than the chief's. Ignoring the fresh blood that came into his nose, he glared at the silhouette.

"I dare you to do that again!" he shouted when the dark figure produced an inhumanly wide grin. Multiple rows of jagged teeth were seen when it opened its mouth. All the sudden, his arms were held down with great force. Blinking, he saw his four subjects holding him down. About to wonder why they had that much strength despite their frail bodies, he saw all of them had black-red eyes.

"What are you doing!? Don't hold me down you imbeciles! Get these constraints off me this instinct," he shouted at them while trying to lean farther back in the chair.

"_**DoN'tYoUrEmEmBeRdOcToR?"**_

"…_**i…t…ssssssssssssss…t…i…m…e…"**_

"_**Ffffffffoooooorrrrrryyyyyoooooouuuuurrrrrrrrttttteeeessssttttttt,"**_ one of the female's spoke as she and the other girl reached under their shirts and pulled out something. The strength of both males doubled as they held down his arms to not move.

"Stop that…I command you to stop," Ernst stated feeling fear grip him as both female's got into position. Both pointed their objects directly above his hands.

"_**HERE $%& %$^WEEEEEEEE #$^ #$^g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gooooooo,"**_ all the subjects said at the same time with a chorus sadistic tone.

"N-no…NO," Dr. Conrad shouted as both objects whirled loudly to life. Both descended downward.

"N-N-N-N-NO! STOP IT! STOP-AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"he screamed.

"…!?" Rana said turning away in fright. The whirling sounds gargled and slowed down a little till the drill bits went through the doctor's hand. Hitting the chair, the females rotated the drill in a circle to create a bigger opening.

"…" Sid said staring stoically as the older man screamed even harder. About to tilt his head in confusion, he felt Rana hold him tighter and shiver. Looking down with his eyes, he saw her cringing and plugging her ears.

'_**MaKeHeRsEeThEeNlIgHtEnMeNt,' **_the evil voice spoke in his mind unable to withhold his demented giggling fit.

'Very well sir,' the Third Child thought and moved his arms.

"…!?" the female twin said feeling his arms moved and go behind her. Having a slight apprehension of him spinning her around to make her watch the torture, she cringed. Instead, he gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug and pulled her close to him. Surprised from the action, she became disoriented from seeing the environment around her change.

'…what…the…?' she thought seeing that prison cell changed back to the interrogation room.

Still being hugged, there were four people holding them and shivering visibily. Only moving her eyes, it was the four frail teens. They looked terrified and were gripping them for dear life. At the same time, there were no drills whirling. Only the doctor's screams and cries in pain were sounding in the room. The thought of looking back came, but she didn't move. She kept her eyes closed and held onto him.

"Starting to feel guilt about your crimes scumbag," a man stated in a deep voice.

"SCREW YOU!" Ernst shouted while moaning and cringing in pain.

"That's what all of them say when they are caught," another man stated as the sounds of cuffs were being undone then relocking. "Alright, stand up."

"I'M FREAKING BLEEDING! THOSE SAVAGES DRILLED INTO MY HANDS!" he yelled as he was lifted up.

"Move."

"ARREST THEM! THEY ASSAULTED ME!"

"Shut up and keep moving!"

"…" Sid said watching the two policemen escort the doctor out of the interrogation room. When he couldn't hear the older man's cries anymore, he looked back forward.

"Is everyone feeling unwell?" he asked in a stoic tone.

"…is…is it over?" one of the females asked quietly.

"Yes miss. The interrogation has ended."

"I-Is it safe to move around?" one of the male teens asked peering an eye open.

"I believe so sir," he said stoically without moving. Blinking, he looked with his eyes to see that Rana hadn't let go. Her face was still against his as he heard her breathing slow down and her pulse slowing.

"Are you well Miss Rana?" he asked quietly.

"…is…is he gone?" she whispered.

"The doctor, yes."

"What about…the other one?"

"For the time being, yes," he replied then felt her sigh in relief. She relished the rare action of him hugging her more that the usual soft ones. Feeling his hands slowly retract, she felt the other teens begin to let go of them. Seeing them slowly look back at the table, all of them blinked several times.

"Is something wrong ladies and gentlemen?" the Third Child asked quietly.

"…where…" one stated walking toward the chair and inspecting it. "Where is it?"

"Yeah…why is it…not here," another asked walking toward with a confused look on her face. "More so…what happened to the prison cell?"

"It's the demon again," one of the male teens stated in whisper and stood close to the twins. "It's here with us."

"But…but didn't the doctor claim he shot the demon?" the other female teen stated peering around from behind the male pilot.

"Y-Yeah…he did…but…there is no blood or holes in the chair."

"What about the prison cell? That looked like Shinji's cell, didn't it?"

"Was it your cell Shin-I mean, Rana?" the male next to the twins asked looking at her.

"…" the female twin said looking downcast. Resisting the urge to flinch from hearing the dark clone speak to her, she grimaced a little.

"…y…yes…"

"…I'm sorry!" the male teen said bowing his head toward her. "I shouldn't have said that. P-Please forgive me!"

"…" Rana said not liking how the evil voice was giggling and hissing at her. About to say something, someone came back into the interrogation room.

"We are all done here. You guys can follow me. We'll go back to the secretary's office," a policewoman stated seeing all of them look at her. Of the frail looking ones, they seemed apprehensive. The male twin gave a stoic expression and nodded his head. The female twin seemed to be deep in thought or depressed.

"Very well. We shall follow you," Sid stated and walked toward the officer. The others blinked and followed. Rana stood in her spot still lost in her mind. Hearing them leave, she looked up to see only one person had remained.

"Is something the matter Miss Rana?" the Third Child asked walking toward her.

"…I…I don't know," she stated looked at her hands. "I thought…I identified myself as someone…then I am told and recognized as someone else…I'm not sure who…I am at the moment."

"Does it disturb you?"

"…yes…" the female twin said looking up at him to see his neutral expression. "I don't like this feeling…what do you see me as?"

"I see you as who you are Miss Rana. My other half as my twin sister," he said slowly blinking. "With these current developments, should I address you differently?"

"…" Rana said giving him a smile and hugging him again. "No. I like my name, our relationship, and our unbreakable connection."

"I see. Then I will not address you differently," he said anticipating the dark clone to say something to him. Hearing nothing and believing that he should respond in some way, he gave a light hug back.

"…" the female twin said smiling wider and gave an affectionate hug. "Can you stay addressed as Shinji? I like that to be your name."

"Very well," he said softly and rubbed her back a little. "I believe the others are waiting for us Miss Rana."

"Yes!" she said letting go then grabbing his right hand. Smiling back at him, she walked toward the exit with him in tow.

'_**DON'TFORGETWHOYOUARE!'**_ the dark clone screamed into his mind as both twins left the room.

Taking a quick glance back into the room, the entirety of it was covered in complete bloodshed, inners, skeletons, and various piles of dead bodies. The last sight that the Third Child saw was the grotesque form of the evil voice as its multiple black-red eyes were boring at him with glowing irises. The various mouths that were grinning at him were stained with black and red blood.

Back in NERV HQ, Ritsuko was going over the maintenance reports on all the Evas. Double reading over the report, it showed that Unit-01 was mechanically sound. Other than the usual accounts of superstitious vibes from the Eva, there seemed nothing wrong with it. The data even showed that it has been offline since the last Angel battle.

"What about the claim that the staff in the observation room as well as the Sub-Commander stating that the Unit self-activated?" she asked the lead tech with her.

"I heard about that," he said with a straight face. "I honestly did not see Unit-01 turn on by itself. There was one of my crew members that freaked out claiming that its eyes lit up. However, the rest of my crew stated no such thing occurred. The only thing that we saw was a bit more commotion in the observation deck, but nothing hugely noticeable."

"…that is a bit concerning…" she said looking through a couple of documents. "During this time period, did you notice any power fluctuations?"

"Before the techs cutoff power to the Eva cage, there was a constant flow of power going toward all Units without deviation. Nothing outside the margin of error in regards to power allocation and distribution."

"…" Dr. Akagi said putting one hand in her lab coat pocket while the other continued to hold up the clipboard.

"Was the staff and Sub-Commander okay from this claimed event? They aren't going senile, are they?" the tech lead asked.

"From what the Commander has told me, there was nothing wrong with them or showed signs on MRI scans."

"Man…I almost want to suggest self-destructing that thing," he said quietly.

"That is an option…however, until further notice it remains grounded. I'll make my report with what I have. Finish up with whatever you have left before trading off."

"Roger Dr. Akagi."

'So the episode was isolated…strange…that reminds me of when Ikari went down that blacked out hallway,' Ritsuko thought walking away. Shivering from the memory and immediately ridding it from her mind, she headed toward the medical facility.

'If I know any better,' she thought walking down a hallway to an elevator. 'He will be there with her.'

"…" she said with a small frown as she reached the elevator and pressed the call button. Hearing the bell sound and the doors open, she entered. Pressing the floor she needed to go to, the doors closed and the lift went down.

"That reminds me," Ritsuko said to herself as a smirk came to her face. Remembering the phone conversation that she walked on not too long ago, she was eager to find out more.

"I'll wait until I visit…her to make a call. I'm sure she would be pleased to know the Commander's words."

'…_**y…y…y…e…e…e…s…s…s'**_

"…!?" Ritsuko said flinching from the faint sound of someone's voice.

Vaguely recognizing it, she slowly looked around in the elevator. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she turned her back to the lift doors. Feeling the elevator slow down to a stop, the doors opened. Walking backwards out of the lift, she slowly began to feel something to fester inside. Turning around, she walked quickly away. Heading down the hallway, she didn't dare to look back wanting to get far away from it as possible.

Seeing the connection hallway of the two buildings, she walked a little slower. Reaching the administration desk, she asked for the rooms the pilots were in. The receptionist gave her a list of the room numbers. All the sudden, the admin staffer picked up the desk phone.

"...yes...Dr. Akagi, the call is for you."

"Thanks," she said grabbing the desk phone and placing it to her ear. "Dr. Akagi speaking."

[Oh my god Rits! Did you hear what happened?!]

"Hear what Misato?"

[There was a shooting at the Sakura Palace this evening!] the Major stated as she drove faster down a main street.

"Yes I heard about that. Dr. Ikari and the children are here in the medical facility."

[Oh my god! Are they okay?! Are they hurt?!]

"I am at the admin desk so I will be checking on them in a bit. I did not hear any of them getting injuried."

[Oh thank god] Misato stated with a heavy sigh of relief. [So everyone is there and fine, right?]

"All except Shinji and Rana," Ritsuko said leaning against the counter.

[W-What do you mean? What's wrong with them!?]

"Calm down. Both are at the police station. Apparently, they were key witnesses to the shooting…and as far as I can tell, they weren't injured either."

[…] the Major said slowing her car down and immediately pulling to a parking lot. Getting into a space, she tried to relax.

[I'm so glad none of them got hurt. I know Shinji can take care of himself…but a shooting is still no cake walk experience.]

"I'm sure with his experience, he is use to it."

[This has turned into one rollercoaster ride of an evening. I was hoping that with his mom taking them to an outing with friends, it would lighten things up from how hectic and straining things have been.]

"It did remove them from the everyday routine. I'm sure the intention was good. Just bad luck and timing."

[Yeah. Do you know which police station those twins would be at?]

"Best guess, probably the one that Pilot Hymity belonged too."

[I'd bet on that too. Alright, I'll go see if they are there. Let me know how the kids and Dr. Ikari are doing when you see them.]

"Sure, sure. Talk to you later."

[Bye]

'Guess we won't need to worry about transporting the two here,' Ritsuko thought handing back the phone to the receptionist.

Walking down a hallway, she looked at the list. Leaving the First Child and Dr. Ikari for last, she planned who to check on first. Reaching the first pilot, she checked in with Asuka. Finding that she was relatively fine and stating that she wanted to beat up the Third Child, she left. Going to Toji next, he was more or less fine as well. However, he stated the the same type vivid nightmare the Second Child had.

Taking note of his statement, Dr. Akagi went to the Fifth Child's room. Entering, she saw the ex-officer was sitting in her bed and looked deep in thought. Approaching her, the female pilot darted her eyes toward her. A sense of trepidation came to the scientist seeing the pilot's behavior. Blinking, she ignored it for the time being.

"Hello Pilot Hymity."

"Hi Dr. Akagi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Other than trying to feel less paranoid, I'm fine."

"Paranoid about what?"

"Rather vivid nightmare to only wake up into another nightmare before really waking up."

"Sounds troubling. What kind of nightmare?"

"The same ones that the other pilots had: at the Sakura Palace, a sinister he-she figure, tentacles, cannibalism, and rape."

"Both did say that too. Quite a phenomena to have all party goers have the same vivid dream."

"…Yes…" Rayne said then moved a little in her spot. "Do you know where Shinji and Rana are?"

"I believe they are at the police station based on what the Commander has said."

"Police station…oh…for those men that tried to take advantage of us?"

"Hmmm?…no, not exactly. Apparently there was a shooting that occurred during the time you were all there."

"…!?" Rayne said in shock. "Oh my god. How many got hurt?"

"I do not know the details. I'll have a staff member find a newspaper and bring you one."

"…" the Fifth Child said curling in her lips and pressing down on them. Anxiety was taking over as she tried to calm herself down.

"Is there anything else that you feel needs attention or addressed?"

"No…I think the paper will help calm me down a little."

"If I hear anything more I will let you know," Ritsuko stated walking towards the door. Hearing a thankful reply, she left the room.

'And now,' she thought stopping in front the room that held the First Child. 'Let's see how she is fairing.'

Knocking on the door and opening it, she saw that Ayanami was laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Closing the door and walking toward the foot of the bed, Rei glanced down and watched the doctor get closer.

"Hello Pilot Ayanami."

"Dr. Akagi," the female pilot responded in her monotone voice and stared back at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am recovering."

"Are you hurt?"

"Physically no," she said sitting up then brought her knees to her chest. "I thought I did something when Pilot Hymity reassured me that it was just a dream."

"More so a nightmare like the others?" Ritsuko asked picking up the clipboard and looking at the medical documents.

"Yes…though…it felt real," Rei said looking at her hands and visibly cringed from remembering it. She was still surprised at how much of a negative bodily reaction it gave her.

"Which part made he feel ill?"

"…I…ate people…who were live...and screaming."

"…" Ritsuko said blinking in surprise then looked at the First Child. She noticed that she looked disturbed.

"I could…smell…taste…hear…feel…and perceive my cannibalism of a large man," Ayanami said quietly as she felt goosebumps litter her body.

'That is the first time I have seen her react that strongly from a dream,' Dr. Akagi stated noticing that the pilot was even paler than normal. Shaking her head, she did remember Misato telling her that she was a vegan from personal standings.

"I see. Would you like anything to help with the nausea?"

"I believe I will be adequate for now."

"Okay. I will add it to the notes so the staff will have some on standby if you need them."

"Very well."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"…do you…know what happened to Ikari and Rana?"

"I believe they are at-?" Dr. Akagi started to say when the wall phone near the door began to be paged. Turning and walking toward it, she picked up.

"Dr. Akagi speaking."

[Greeting Dr. Akagi. How are you?]

"Ikari?" she said loud enough. She didn't see the blue-haired teen's ears perk up.

"…I'm a little tired, but well. How are you?"

[I am the same.]

"I see. Are you on base?"

[No. I am still at the police station on the south side of Neo-Tokyo.]

"Were you and Rana witnesses to the shooting there?"

[Yes.]

"Are you two okay?"

[We were fortunate in not getting shot at.]

"That is good to hear. How bad was it?"

[A few dead with several wounded in both non-critical and critical conditions.]

"How awful."

[Indeed.]

"Did you call me specifically for something?"

[I believe you were going to call me Dr. Akagi.]

"…!?" Ritsuko said feeling her eyes widen. About to wonder how, she sighed on the inside not too surprised.

"I should not be surprised from you saying that. But, pray tell how that assumption came to mind?"

[_**BeCaUsEtHaTiSwHaTyOuWeRe…p…l…a…n…n…i…n…g**_] a familiar distorted voice came over the phone with various breathing and growling in the background. [_**…i…S…n…'…T…tHaTrrriiiiggghhhhtttttddddddoooooooccccttttoooorrrrr!# $% #$**_]

"…!?" the scientist said recoiling and pulling the phone away from her ear. Feeling her vitals increasing, her nerves became tense.

"Dr. Akagi?"

"…!?" she said jumping a little. Turning around, the First Child was standing behind her with the same blank expression. Standing with hands at her side, she blinked. Forgetting about the eerie voice that spoke, she tried to not shout at the pilot for scaring her.

"Y-Yes?"

"…may I…" Ayanami said feeling a little warmth in her cheeks. "Talk to Pilot Ikari?"

"…" Ritsuko said looking back at the phone. About to put it to her ear to see if the call ended, she thought about how just spoke to her. Blinking, she handed the phone to Rei in which she grabbed it and walked forward. Standing in front of the wall phone panel, she placed the phone to her ear.

"Ikari?"

[Greetings Miss Ayanami. My apologies for calling so late.]

"That's alright."

[How are you?]

"I am…recovering for the most part…how about you?"

[I am a little tired, but well. Are you ill or hurt?]

"Physically no…I had an odd nightmare."

[Was it a surrealism or hyperrealism type?]

"…hyperrealism…"

[That sounds very unsettling.]

"It was."

[My condolences Miss Ayanami. I hope you don't have one that reoccurs.]

"…yes…" she said quietly feeling herself relax.

[How are the others doing?]

"More or less the same."

[I see. Hope they make a quick recovery.]

"Yes."

[Is there anything else I can do for you Miss Ayanami?]

"How long will you be at the police station?"

[My apologies Miss Ayanami. I do not know a concrete answer to that question. It depends on when the police see my usefulness is done.]

"I see."

[Is there anything…very well. Miss Rana says good evening.]

"…good evening…Ikari?" she asked suddenly feeling something odd from the phone against her ear.

[Yes?]

"…" Rei said pulling the phone away. Looking at, she dropped it. Ritusko saw the First Child back away from the phone while not taking her eyes off of it. Looking as well, her eyes widen.

[Miss Ayan_**AmI #$% AREYOUTHERE!?**_] the phone stated as the earpiece end started to mutate and morph.

Recognizing the voice, Dr. Akagi watched as a crudely shaped mouth was forming while blood was oozing out of the microphone end of the phone. Not even waiting to see, Dr. Akagi walked quickly toward the door. Grabbing Rei' forearm, the scientist pulled her quickly to exit the room. Opening and closing the door, she let go of the First Child's arm and began walking away.

"Dr. Akagi?"

"I'm going to check on Dr. Ikari," she said not stopping or turning around.

'…?' Ayanami said rubbing her ear from still having the tingling feeling of the phone earpiece. Going back inside her room, she looked at the phone dangling from its cord. Looking around it, she saw what she thought she felt on her ear. Watching it as it slowly climbed up the wall, she could see how it came down from the ceiling. Picking up the phone again, she placed it to her ear.

"Ikari?"

[I am still here. Is everything alright?]

"Yes. A spider landed on the phone while I was talking."

[That is an unpleasant surprise.]

"Yes. Seems Dr. Akagi does not like spiders."

[I see…my apologize Miss Ayanami, I will have to end this call.]

"That's alright…see you later Ikari."

[…see you later Miss Ayanami.]

"…" Rei said feeling a small sad smile come on her face hearing the line disconnect. Placing the phone back in its slot, she walked back to her bed. Getting into it, she stared back at the ceiling. Thinking back on the conversation then about what happened during evening, she turned to her side.

'…I…really don't like…being alone anymore,' she thought feeling a small frown form on her mouth. Blinking and shaking her head a little, she tried to fall asleep.


	117. A Past Environment

Chapter 117: A Past Environment

After several minutes of driving through the night and following a couple of street signs, Misato found the police station. Turning into the parking lot, she saw the South Side of Neo-Tokyo Police Station sign. Getting into a parking space, she killed the car and got out. Walking to the front doors, she could see that the guest lobby area was still illuminated. Entering, the receptionist behind the counter heard the sliding doors opened and looked up. Seeing a lavender haired woman walk up, he paused what he was doing.

"Evening. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Major Katsuragi from NERV," Misato said getting out her ID card and showing the officer. "I'm here to pick up my two Eva pilots. They should be twins. I have had partnered with Chief Yogosami before if that would help things."

"Okay," he said giving back the ID. "Let me go see if he is available."

"Sounds good," she said and watched the officer go away. Crossing her arms and waiting a little bit, the desk clerk came back.

"You are good to come in. The Chief's office is straight down this hallway then to your left."

"Thanks!" Misato said going through to the main space of the police station. As she walked through, she saw that a few officers were still in this late at night. Strangely though, all seemed to be a bit amped up. No one looked or acted tired. Reaching the end of the hallway, she turned left to see two offices. One was the Chief's office while the other was labeled the secretary's office. Going to the first one, she saw two familiar faces through the windows and knocked.

"Come in," Ryu said looking up then standing up seeing who opened the door.

"Hi there," Misato said entering and walking toward the counter. Nami put her stuff on the desk and stood up as well to turn to her.

"Welcome Major," the Chief said giving a handshake to her. "I believe you have briefly met my secretary during that Info-Gave operation."

"Briefly yes…Blaze was it?"

"Yes Major," the secretary said shaking her hand with a small smile.

"You are here to pick the Ikaris up?" Ryu asked gesturing to sit down in the chair near the desk.

"Yes," Misato said sitting down. The other two sat down at their seats.

"I heard what happened not too long ago. Are they okay?"

"Yes. Both of them are fine and not physically hurt."

"That is a relief. How bad of a shooting was it?"

"A few dead from gunshot wounds. There were several others that got shot. They are in either critical or non-critical conditions at this moment."

"How terrible. What about the shooter?"

"Already in one of our containment cells until the trial starts going."

"He confessed?"

"No," Nami said. "We interrogated him in which he revealed substantial information regarding his atrocity to the world. More than likely the suspect will use the insanity plea. We also believe that the suspect has connections with lawyers to help with his case."

"Bastard," Misato said seeing both of them nod their heads. "I also heard that both Shinji and Rana were witnesses of the shooting."

"That's correct. They provided vital testimony that will help put the murder behind bars for good. Or better yet, the death penalty if it goes that far."

"I'm glad they could provide you the evidence you needed," Misato said seeing both of them look at her with blank faces.

"Major…do you happen to know the history of Shinji…or for that matter, his twin sister…Rana I believe," Ryu asked with a serious face.

"Well…there is the claim and paper evidence that the Commander provided of Shinji's upbringing."

"Do you believe him?" Nami asked with a blank expression and blinked.

"…" Misato stated looking back and forth between the two. Something in her gut was telling her that whatever happened from this evening's event, something unearthed to make them look at her seriously.

"…I will be frank," she said in a low tone. "There were signs of Shinji being tortured in his past life given how he was when I first met him. However, he did not have any scars on him…no defects…no physical evidence of abuse as far as our examinations showed."

"Did he always hide them?" Nami asked leaning a little forward.

"That I do not know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…the scars that he has now came after an Angel attack about two months ago."

"…!?" both Nami and Ryu said recoiling back a little. A look of bewilderment came across their faces.

"You mean…he got those scars after a battle?" the secretary asked in a low tone.

"Yes," Misato said with a firm nod and neutral expression.

"…Nami…I thought you overheard the kids talking about," Ryu started to ask when the blonde haired woman shook her head and adjusted her glasses.

"I must have heard him wrong when they were doing show and tell," Nami said with a relieved smile. "I must have jumped to a conclusion assuming he said something similar to the other kids."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I was pretty shocked to see how scarred both his and the other kids' bodies were."

"…what…?" the Major said with widen eyes.

"Do you remember what I said in the Info-Gave project? That I believed Ikari was a part of a victim ring of kidnappings?"

"I vaguely remember, yes."

Both the secretary and Chief filled in the back story of who the suspect was, the case of 600 missing children, and who Rana's real identity was. Misato only sat and stared in trying to process the information they were giving her. As horrific and sickening the story was, it was conflicting to what she knew as true. Instead of countering them, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"I know the story sounds grizzly and unreal, but it coincides with the small amount of evidence we have accumulated over the years. The interrogation also provided enough information to bridge gaps in important aspects of the whole decade long cold case," Ryu said with a small amount of accomplishment in his voice.

"It does…I'm still trying to swallow all of it," Misato said blinking. "So…Rana is really…Shinji…and is actually a boy?"

"Yeah…more of a transgender woman," Nami said adjusting her glasses. "But I have to say, she would fool anyone."

"I'm still surprise that there were twins," Ryu said with a small chuckle. "I'll admit though, I was totally convinced he was a twin sister."

"…and…Shinji is really named…Sid…right?"

"From what we heard, yes."

'This doesn't make sense!' Misato shouted in her head, struggling to nod her head. She put on a small fake smile as any more would look strained. A bewildered look remained on her face.

'Ritsuko examined her from inside and outside…Rana is 100% female! She doesn't have one!'

"Anyways, let's show you to the kids," Ryu said standing up.

"Oh, right," the Major said standing up followed by Nami.

"They are in my office," the secretary said leading the way with the others following.

Leaving the Chief's office and turning right, the next office door was in front of them. Opening the door and entering, the three could see six teenagers facing each other. All of them were sitting on the couch and guest chairs. Recognizing the twins, Misato saw four frail and thin looking teens that made her blink. Seeing them look at them, their eyes widen a little looking at her. All four leaned back away from them with alarmed and scared eyes.

'…' Misato thought cringing on the inside. 'These four seem to line up with the story they told me. Their behavior is like of an abused and frightened animal.'

'The one person I know who could clear the stories up,' she thought seeing the Third Child slowly stand up and turn to face her. 'Is Shinji…but.'

"…" Rana said not turning her head to look at the Major. The lavender haired woman saw a stoic expression on her face as the female twin looked at the floor.

'If I try to ask him with her around…it would only create more friction and distance,' Misato thought watching him give her a small bow. 'I'll have to wait for an opportunity to get him alone.'

"Greetings Miss Misato," the Third Child stated with a stoic expression.

"Hi…you two," she said quickly changing from saying his name. Keeping in mind that his name toward the victim children is different, she tried to act normal as possible.

"I am so relieved that you two are okay."

"…" Rana said turning her head a little to look at her out of the corner of her eyes. She stayed seated while continuing to give a blank expression at her. The other four teens were glancing between the female twin and the lavender haired woman slowly.

"I think a rough night is a bit of an understatement for what happened," Misato said a bit more cautious while giving a small smile.

"Indeed it was Miss Misato," the Third Child said with a blink.

'This feels…too off putting,' the Major thought feeling conflicted. As much as she wanted to give Shinji and Rana a hug, none of the adolescents present were giving her inviting vibes. It made her feel awkward especially from the apprehensive look the frail and thin teens had sitting on the couch. Hearing someone clearing their throat, it seemed to grab everyone's attention.

"Major Katsuragi is here to pick you two up," Ryu stated. "I have all the eye witness testimony I need so you twins are free to go."

"…!?" all the meek teens said and instantly rushed forward. Two boys and one girl went to where Rana was sitting. Taken by surprised, the three held onto her legs and arms with trepidation. The remaining female teen went behind the male pilot and grabbed the sides of his dress shirt. Even thought the female twin's expression changed, Shinji didn't alter his emotion. He just blinked slowly turned his head to look behind him.

"…?!" the adults said blinking in surprise and stared at what happened.

"N-No! D-Don't leave us!" one male stated in panic.

"I don't want to go back to the practice!"

"P-Please s-stay with us!"

"…" Rana said blinking and looked at the three that were holding onto to her. All of them looked scared all of the sudden. Looking back at the remaining teen, she could see that the female's legs were shaking. Given how many pulling folds she was making into his shirt, the grip seemed desperate. The secretary moved a little to be more eye level with the teen behind Shinji.

"It's okay," Nami said in a softer tone. "We will find you a place where people will take good care of you."

"N-N-NO! PLEASE!" the one behind the male pilot stated loudly. She buried her head in his bck and clung to him harder.

"N-NOT THAT!"

"Damn…they are more messed up than I originally thought," the Chief muttered in which both Nami and Misato heard. In the same reaction, the other three held onto the female twin desperately as they started to shake with one boy starting to hyperventilate.

"I-It's okay you guys," Rana stated holding onto the male teen's hand as he started to calm down his breathing a little. "They aren't the same as the ones at the practice. They won't hurt you."

"…is…is…is that true?" the one holding onto the male pilot asked. She felt him slowly turn around and instantly let go of him. Standing in front of her, she saw that his face was still stoic. His murky gaze made her tense up as he looked at her without seemingly moving or breathing. Slowly, only his eyes moved to where the other three were. They looked at him with their full attention while cowering a little from his gaze.

"…" he said looking slowly back to the female in front of him that was holding her hands in front of her chest. She looked frightened still from what the secretary stated. Watching him intensely with alarmed eyes, he gave a slow blink before nodding his head a little.

"Indeed. Mr. Yogosami and Miss Blaze are trustworthy people. Their intentions are to help you, not harm you," he said in his normal tone of voice.

"W-W-What about…her?" the other female teen asked pointing a nervous finger at Misato. The teens saw the adult woman give an alarmed reaction which seemed odd.

"Major Katsuragi has no intention of harming you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes sir."

"They…they won't…take us to another practice?"

"No Miss."

"W-What about the others at Dr. Conrad's practice?"

"…" Ryu said moving to be closer to the male pilot and leaned forward a bit. "My team and I will make sure they will be safe and sound when we save them. Do you happen to know how many kids are at the practice?"

"…" Rana said blinking from hearing one of them mutter a number quietly. "She said…about a 100."

"…god damn it…" the Chief said with a grimace on his face. Nami held a similar expression and swore under her breath.

'…oh my god…' Misato thought holding a hand to her mouth in shock. The aspect that only a hundred were left from the 600 was sickening.

"Do you four know where this practice is by chance?" Yogosami asked. The female teen that stood in front of the Third Child looked down and nodded her head. They saw the other three nod their heads too.

"Could you take me and my team there?"

"…only if…" one of the male teens said slowly standing up and turning to the officer. He pointed to both the twins.

"They come with us."

"…" Ryu and Nami blinked then turned to the Major.

"…?" Misato said seeing everyone looking at her. Putting her arms across her chest, she tried to think what would be the best course of action. Looking at the male pilot, he stoically stared back.

"What do you think…Ikari?" she said stopping herself from saying his first name again.

"…" he said as he felt a sharp needle inserting into the back of his brain. Multiple visions passed by that stung, burned, and gave muscle spasms to his mind. Struggling to bow internally, the dark clone sounded as if it was drooling ecstatically.

"I believe aiding them will add closure and give a new beginning for them," he said slowly blinking. He did not react to the multiple people that looked at him with surprise.

"That is, if you don't mind a midnight raid Miss Misato."

"…" she said with a small smirk. "No, I don't mind. It is already turning into an all-nighter anyway."

After assembling a small strike force team, the group got into one cargo van that was ready to go. Jack and Nami stated through the communication system that all was ready on their end. Exiting the police garage, the van drove out into the streets seeing the city of Neo-Tokyo slumber around at midnight. With one of the frail teens directing up front, they traveled to the north-eastern part of the city. While driving, Misato sat next to Shinji with Rana sitting on the other side. Still feeling unable to ask him for clarification without causing tension, she decided to keep quiet.

"T-that is the cover area," the male teen stated pointing to a structure.

"A parking garage?" the officer said driving. Glancing at the child standing behind him, he saw the teen nod.

"Jack?"

[I'm on it] the officer voiced as he worked on his computer systems. Going down a street toward the parking garage, the van stopped at the corner curb to remain out of direct sight. After several seconds, they heard the officer.

[Just an ordinary parking garage chief. It is privately owned by an organization. From the plans and what is live, there are cameras stationed on the outer perimeter and inside the garage.]

"Great," Ryu said with a frown. "That means someone is watching."

"Not…really," a female teen stated sitting next to Rana.

"Can you tell me more?"

"Well…there aren't security guards…all the controls and TVs are only located in Dr. Conrad's office."

"Is there a person that would use his office when he is out?" the Chief asked then saw all teens shake their head side to side.

"Dr. Conrad has members in the practice, but…he does not trust any of them with his belongings and research materials."

"So that means…his room is more than locked. Yes?" he asked and saw only two of them nodding their head while shaking a little.

"Okay. This is really good information to know. It will help us a lot with getting your friends out. How do we get in?"

[Chief…there is an underground structure underneath the ground level…it is a little deep…it appears to be…like a multi-story laboratory of some sorts] Jack stated.

"There is an elevator," the male standing between the driver and passenger seat stated. "It has a print scanner."

"Biometrics?" Misato added in seeing a couple of nods.

"So do we just walk right into it?" another striker asked and saw the teens nod slowly. "That seems fishy to me chief."

"As much as I want to believe you guys, that is way too risky for us."

"Shall I go Mr. Yogosami?" the Third Child asked quietly in which everyone turned to him. He stoically stared back without moving.

"Hmm…well…you would be the perfect spy to blend in given…how your body looks."

"Whoa whoa whoa," the Major said giving a time out sign. "What is the probability of casualty here?"

"Given what we know, what has been told now, and what my comms/tech officer is getting analysis of the place…probably high if we go in looking like this."

"…" she said then looked at the male pilot. "…I know you have done this before, but are you certain you'll be fine and come out alive?"

"It depends Miss Misato," he said turning toward her. "If the Chief wants the other doctors alive or dead, it will make the probability of casualty higher or lower respectively."

"If you are going Ikari, then I would like them alive if possible. If you can knocked them out that would be ideal. Kill only when out of options."

"Very well…Miss Misato?"

"…" she said sighing out loud. "Alright alright…just-"

"Will you accompany us?"

"…W-What!?" she and others stated with surprise. Despite the officers, Rana, and Misato stating an outcry in surprise, all the meek teens looked at him hope.

"You will be the client Miss Misato," Shinji said removing his tie and dress shirt.

"C-Client?"

"Y-YES!" the male teen stated from the front enthusiastically and came closer. "That would not cause any trouble at all!"

"That's true! You are definitely the client type Miss Misato!" a female teen said smiling a little.

"C-Client type!?" the Major said feeling a little creeped out. "W-Why do you say that?"

"T-There are a few female clients…that come in to the practice…all of them are high standing individuals of power," the other female teen stated looking at her with an anxious expression. "All…are pretty too."

"My apologies for making this awkward for you Miss Misato," the Third Child stated removing his belt and creating a loop. Placing it around his neck and pulling, he handed the end to her.

"To make this seem real, you must treat me and the others as your…toys."

"…?!" the Major said with a shocked expression and staring at him wild eye. "A-Are you crazy!? I can't do that to you or them!"

"It is merely an act to gain access inside Miss Misato."

"…" she said looking a little disturbed as she looked at the belt. Begrudgingly grabbing a hand on it, she watched the other teens move closer to where he was sitting. Seeing all of them stare at her with blank expressions, goosebumps flared all over her skin. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"O-Okay…I think I'm ready."

"…I really don't want to know what is down there," one of the officers muttered quietly for the Chief to hear.

"Major, take this switch. It will send a signal to Jack and he will inform us to go in. Press it when the coast is clear or you are in danger. Also, wear this ear piece. It will allow for us to communicate back and forth. Just tap the ear piece to talk, let go to listen. Same as operating a walkie-talkie."

"Thanks," Misato stated pocketing the switch in her jacket. Placing the ear piece on, it seemed to look concealed. Turning back to the five teens, four looked very nervous while the Third Child stared stoically back. Hearing someone else removing clothes, Rana stripped down a little to an undershirt and her skirt.

"I'm going too," she said tensely getting up and joining the others.

"…" everyone said seeing the teens crowd around each other with only the Third Child on a makeshift leash.

'…This makes me feeling like a pedophile…' the Major thought wanting to not do this anymore.

"C-Come on," she said and shooed at them. "The quicker we get this done, the better."

Exiting out of the back of the police cargo van, the group of teens made a line. Misato was told to enter the parking garage and they will follow. Looking behind her, Shinji stoically stared forward while the others looked downcast and holding onto one another's hands. Seeing something move slowly in her line of sight, she quickly turned her head around not wanting to see the male pilot's gaze.

'I hope to god no one sees me,' she thought with butterflies in her stomach as she looked down both ways of the street.

Crossing the road, the following party made it to the other side. Getting to the main car entrance of the parking garage, the drop bar gate was active but stated out of service. Going through the pedestrian side and bypassing the gate, the inside of the parking garage looked like any other one. There was a legend map that displayed three stories with an up ramp and down ramp in the middle of the structure. Looking at the far wall to her left, there appeared to be an elevator with an outside panel. Heading over there, Misato spotted two security cameras that showed that they were on. However, the cameras did not turn to watch them.

Standing in front of the panel, it didn't seem any different from any other one with a call button. One of the frail teens broke the human chain and went to the panel. Instead of pressing the button, the adolescent carefully depressed the outer ring of the button. In doing so, a small wall compartment opened up next to the call button. It had a small screen that was blank. Placing his hand on it, a scanning blue light emitted from the screen.

[Access granted] a small computer voice stated as the elevator doors opened up. All stepped inside with the frail teens standing together at one corner with Misato standing near the button panel. Without pressing any of them, the lift doors closed. Hearing Jack voice over the communication system, the lift started descending. The further it went, the lift became darker and darker with spot lights appearing every so often.

'Feels like a mine shaft,' the Major thought looking around a little.

"How far does it go down?" Misato whispered trying to get use to the weak illumination in the elevator cabin.

"It goes down a little bit," one of the female teens said quietly holding onto Rana's hand.

"…!?" Misato and Rana's ears perked up from hearing a muffled piercing scream.

"W-What was that?" the Major said standing closer to the Third Child and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe that is a male child screaming Miss Misato," he said stoically seeing a black silhouette standing in the lift with them. It was in the adjacent corner of the elevator to the left of the button panel.

"W-What night is it?" one of the meek teens asked.

"Mr. Denark…is on duty," another said as she held onto the male pilot's shirt. "He…likes boys…and hates girls."

"…!?" Misato said having a disgusted look on her face. All the sudden, one of the male teen's started shaking.

"Hey…what's wrong?" one of the teens asked.

"It's…here."

"What?"

"The demon…I can feel it. It's watching us," the paranoid male teen said as all started looking around in the cabin.

However, Shinji did not look. Misato curled her lips inward and slowly looked at his face. His eyes were closed and remained calm. The light in the lift flickered a little bit before staying on. Rana couldn't see anything though could feel the dark clone was near. Looking at the Major, she had her eyes closed and was shaking. Her grip on the male pilot's shoulder was intense as if she saw something that frightened her. Before anyone could say anything else, the lift stopped and the doors opened up.

"…" Misato said peering her eyes open. In front of them was a hallway surrounded by concrete and bedrock. It felt cold as well as overhead lights illuminated the hallway.

"Shall we go forward Miss Misato?" the Third Child asked as his voice gave a small echo throughout the hallway.

"S-Sure. You stand next to me though," she said as the group walked forward.

"Very well."

[Major, can you hear me?]

"…Y-Yeah," she said as many sounds of shoes and heels clicked on the ground creating an echoing effect.

[How far down is it to where you are?]

"…maybe three or four stories down."

[Copy that]

Seeing a turn ahead, the lights in the hallway began to flicker. Shinji was the only one that kept looking forward while everyone else's eyes wandered. Seeing the male pilot ahead of them a little, all stopped seeing black-red eyes appear in the shadows up ahead.

'Shinji stop!' Misato shouted in her mind while pulling a little on the belt. Seeing him stop, the leash belt was at full length and had tightened around his neck. The group saw him slowly turning around. The teens took a small step back noticing that he wasn't swaying and his feet never left the group. Facing them, he looked at them with a blank expression. His dark magenta eyes pierced through the flickering lights as the black-red eyes faded away around the corner.

"Is something wrong ladies and gentlemen?" he said stoically while tilting his head a little to the right.

"The d-demon…it's…around the corner," the paranoid male teen stated pointing behind him with a trembling hand.

"…Miss Misato, may you let go so I may check?" the Third Child said blinking and moved his head back straight.

"…" she said curling her lips in and let go of her hold of the belt. Seeing him bow a little, he turned around and walked to the corner. After a minute passed of him standing there, he slowly turned back.

"My apologies sir…I only see shadows over here."

"How about you lead and we'll follow you," Misato asked quietly.

"…very well…" he said with a bow.

The group followed the male pilot at a arm's length distance. Going through the corner turn, nothing happened. The lights stopped flickering and stayed on. At the other end of the hallway were double French doors. There was no handle or lock on them. The male pilot reached it first and pushed a door open slightly. When the rest of the group came next to him, another distant scream was heard. Goosebumps littered Misato's body as she felt more than creeped out.

'_**!# $%# $aaaaahhhh# #$^ #hOwNoStAlGiC#$% #$'**_ the dark clone stated in his mind. Blinking, Shinji's vision started to be tinted red.

"Miss Misato…please keep everyone in the hallway," the Third Child stated loosening the loop of the belt. Taking it off his neck and head, he started walking through the doors. Misato was about to grab him when she saw his cheeks have blood running down them. Recalling what that signified, she held her tongue.

"W-Wait," Rana whispered seeing him go through the doors.

There was no light that came through the open door; however, something sounded passed the door. All of them saw in the door opening something massive. It heavily dragged and slither from left to right while releasing a deeply demented and monstrous sigh. Standing stiff with fear, the group watched the door slowly close by itself. A lock mechanism sounded that boomed throughout the hallway. Not long after that, blood began pooling out from the bottom of the door.

"…the demon is in there…it got him…c-can we go to the elevator? I don't want to stay here anymore," the paranoid male teen stated starting to panic.

"…l-look…the blood…is forming letters."

"…I…s…E…e…Y…o…U…" a female teen said slowly and trembling a little. All the sudden the lights flickered a couple of times then went out.

"…!?" everyone said as they pressed their backs against one another hard. All on the walls and ceiling were black-red eyes and demented looking mouths that had fused to the wall. Feeling more than paranoid and scared, all heard a deep monstrous slow chuckle.

"_**ShHhHh-sHhHhhhh-sssssshhhhh"**_ the group heard a chorus of distorted whispers to them all.


	118. Nostalgia's Den

Chapter 118: Nostalgia's Den

After closing the double doors behind him, Shinji surveyed the layout that was in front of him. Despite having a small amount of crimson stains in his vision, he could see everything. There was a lobby area in front of him with a few tables and chairs. To his left and right, a hallway acted as the outer perimeter of the lobby. Turning left and walking, an elevator was nearby. Seeing a small legend, it indicated that there were two levels above the one he was at. Continuing down the hallway, he came across office doors. Each one had a name plate on it with a prefix of doctor or professor. Passing them one by one, he eventually found Dr. Conrad's office.

"…" he said seeing a keypad handle.

A number came to his head and he inputted it. After hitting the pound sign, a green light came on and he turned the handle. Entering the room and closing the door, the lights flickered on. Seeing it being a rather decorative office, there were expensive displays amongst the medical books and journals. Loose paper of scientific data and notes lied in an unorganized piles on the desk. Walking around to the other side of the desk, there was a computer. Seeing it on standby, he moved the mouse and saw the computer screen wake up. It showed a window with a data sheet.

'These aren't old names,' he thought with a blink as he scanned through the list.

'_**ThEyArEfReShOnEs,'**_the dark clone responded back.

'I see,' he stated in his mind now knowing the identity of the four teens. 'So they are the surviving ones left.'

'_**ThEooooooollllllddddddSoUlS #$%% $wErEsEtAbLaZe.'**_

"…" the Third Child said looking down at the desk and began to search a little. Finding nothing of interest amongst the various items, he closed the drawers. Turning around, various monitors were lined up next to each other that showed live security feeds of the interior and exterior. One showed the parking garage and another showed the bedrock hallway. His group was pressing their backs together in the middle while appearing to be shaking in place. Blinking, he moved to the other screens.

'So that is Dr. Denark,' he thought seeing that the individual was engaging with a young boy. To what the activity was being conducted, goosebumps flared on the male pilot's arms as he just blinked.

'…_**r…e…m…i…n…d…s…y…o…u…o…f…a…c…o…n…j…u…r…e…d…s…e…n…s…a…t…i…o…n…'**_ it spoke in his mind in echoing whispers.

Multiple voices spoke one after another to create endless wall of sound in his head. Turning around, he walked toward the door. Exiting and leaving the door open, a flashback came to him of the sisters. Feeling his eyed twitch from the memory, more blood seemed to seep out of them. Blinking more than once, his vision became saturated in a cloudy, deep crimson tint. Walking back to where he came from, he stopped where the elevator was.

"…" he said as his sight blurred before the flashback played in front of his eyes.

Feeling his eyes twitch again, he turned to the lift and pressed the call button. The doors opened and he stepped inside. Turning around, he could feel more blood dripping from him. Looking down, his shirt was getting heavily stained with red on the inside. Seeing two small trickle streams of crimson fall below him, he lifted his head back to feel blood in his nose to stop falling out. Looking at the level panel, he pressed for the 3rd floor. Standing back in the center of the lift, he blinked just as the doors were closing.

'…_**yyyyeeeeessss…'**_ the dark clone said with a satisfying hiss and appearing in front of him spontaneously. Appearing as a clone version of the Third Child, it had a black tint to its skin tone. Its body was heavily scarred and chipped in various places. The usual inhuman size grin the evil voice would have changed to a normal size mouth. However, it gave an evil grin as its black-red eyes were staring at another pair of black-red eyes.

'_**YoUaReFeElInGiT'**_it stated as the lift started to go up.

'…yes…sir…' he said feeling his face becoming tense while his hands were in murderous fists.

'_**lEtItCoNtInUeToFeStEr.'**_

'…Mr. Yogosami would like the doctors alive sir…'

'_**INTHEREDUTOPIA, THEREISNONEEDFORCONSIDERATION! WEPURSUEOUROWNNEEDSANDDESIRES!' **_it screeched at him and mutated slowly into one of its more hideous forms.

'Own needs and desires sir?'

'_**yyyyyeeeessssss…oooouuuurrrrrnnnneeedddsss #$ #%$heeeeeee #$% #$AHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_' the evil voice voiced as it thrust two tentacles into the Third Child's chest. Letting out a small gasp of air, Shinji felt a deathly ice chill squeeze its way into his body and skin. While doing so, it gave a distorted cackling fit while contorting its entire body in. It stopped when it had submerged into the male pilot's body of skin, bone, and, muscle.

Feeling an instant surge of agony, chaos, rage, and a hoard of chaotic mental images, the Third Child fell to one knee as his face cringed. Gritting his teeth, his expression started to become grave. The elevator stopped on the third floor and opened its doors. Standing up on both feet slowly, the male pilot's body twitched and shook. From his eyes down, it appeared that his entire body was slashed at and was bleeding. Hearing the dark clone whisper a cell number, the Third Child silently walked out of the elevator and turned down a long hallway. The closer he got to the room, he felt his mouth twitching and forcing him to have a locked evil grin.

Back outside the entrance hallway, the group slowly saw the hallway lights flicker to life then stayed on. All the darkness, blood, eyes, and mouths faded away along with the eerie presence surrounding them. Calming down, Rana and Misato were being clung onto by the four teens as all of them were shaking hard. Despite their own level of apprehension, Misato tried to calm down quickly and take control of protecting the children.

'…okay…okay…' she thought seeing that everything was back to normal. Remembering the switch, she grabbed it in her pocket feeling a little better in holding it.

'If we can get to the doc's main office that will be the safe room.'

"…looks like we are okay…" she whispered and saw the meek teens nod while still shaking. "Rana, stay with them. I will check the door to see if it is clear."

"…okay…" the female twin said. Watching the Major walk slowly to the double doors, Misato pulled out her service pistol. Reaching it, she pointed the gun at the door. Using one hand, she gently pushed the left door. It open partially and she pointed the gun inside. Seeing nothing come out, she slowly crept forward. Surveying the surroundings while training her gun to wherever she looked, the inside looked clear.

"…" Rana said seeing Misato come back out carefully and motioned them to come to her. "Looks like it is clear…come on".

Watching the teens uncoil themselves a little, the group stayed behind her as they approached the double doors. Seeing the Major, the teens entered into the lobby area. With the last one coming through, Misato closed the door softly. Looking around, no one has come to them or alarms being sounded. Glancing at the frail teens, all of them were slowly recovering and not shaking so much. Rana kept her stoic expression with a downcast head. Almost as if something was eating her.

"D-Dr. Conrad's office is t-this way," a meek male teen stated breaking off and heading toward his office. A hand immediately was placed on his shoulder and he froze. Turning toward the person, it was the Major.

"We stay together…no one loses sight of one another. Okay?" she whispered scanning around then looked at him.

"…" he said nodding his head rapidly.

The group then slowly followed the male teen till that reached the doctor's office. Surprisingly, Dr. Conrad's door was open ajar. Misato pointed her gun forward and pushed the muzzle on the door to open it. As it slowly swung inward, she started sweeping the room with the firearm. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she slowly entered the office. The others followed and entered the office anxiously and nervously looking around them. When Rana entered last, Misato looked back outside before slowly closed the door. Hearing both a mechanical and electrical lock sound, the Major sighed in relief a little from being secured in the chamber.

'…he was here…' Rana thought getting a strong feeling that the Third Child came in here. Walking forward, the meek teens began to follow while they were looking around the room.

"Hey," the Major asked seeing something on the other side of the room. "Are those security feeds?"

"Y-Yes," one frail teen stated and pointed. "Those show outside and inside cameras."

"T-There is also a roster listing with lights. It indicates who is in and out today below the monitors," a female teen stated watching Rana going to the monitors first then Misato.

'…okay…let's see,' the Major thought seeing the panel of lights with names on them. Of the handful of people listed, only two people's names were highlighted with a light. Hearing a sharp gasp, the female twin turned around with a horrified expression and hands over her mouth.

"W-What's w-wrong?!" Misato asked seeing her shaking all over with wide eyes. Looking at the meek teens, all had their heads were downcast with looks of shame and feeling powerless. Looking at the camera feeds that Rana was looking at, her expression went into shock, disgust, and hatred.

"I-It's…Dr. Denark…he is…engaging with…a subject," a female teen stated weakly not daring to look at the screen.

'…no…no…' she thought getting louder and louder in her head.

Her grip on the pistol kept increasing as her desire to put a bullet in the man's head continued to grow. All the sudden, the lights in the office began to flicker and grow dim. Panicking, the frail teens rushed to both Rana and Misato and hugged them. Blinking, the security feed of the one monitor that she was looking at went static first before all the others did. After a couple of seconds, the monitors cleared. What they showed made Misato's blood run cold.

'_**WhYnOtTaKeAvIeWoFoUr…NoStAlGiCrEuNiOn,**_' the dark clone whispered into the female twin's mind.

"…!?" Rana said shaking and slowly turning around.

Seeing the monitors and who else was in the room, her eyes widened more. All the screens were linked together to show a larger image of the room the doctor was in. However, the screens were split in showing two different viewpoints. One was showing a first-person view of someone staring down at a boy while the other was staring in the direction of where the doctor stood. However, it wasn't a doctor that was being stared at in a red tint viewing. Misato and Rana saw the two adult figures look up to see a dark silhouette with black-red eyes.

[W-W-What the!?] the doctor stated pulling out and jumping backwards hitting the wall. Naked and startled, he saw the dark figure dripping blood everywhere on itself and the floor. Unable to understand why it was emitting an intense malice and eerily aura, he shook his head and pointed.

[H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU-!?]

[_**…i…t…b…u…r…n…s…**_] it said as blood flowed out of its mouth. More splats of blood hit the floor as the child subject cried in pain.

[GO BACK INTO YOUR CELL BEFORE I BREAK YOUR-]

[…_**i…T…o…L…d…Y…o…U #$^! #$^ #$…i…S…a…I…d… #$%#$SSTTTTTOOOoooppppppppp**_] the figure said again but more distorted.

"…is…is this…what the demon sees?" the paranoid male teen whispered in a shivering voice looking at monitors. "W-Who is s-s-she?"

In the red tinted image of the monitors, there was an adult female instead of Dr. Denark. She was dressed in a bondage outfit with a pegging attachment at her groin area. The expression on her face was a sadistic smile as the appendage had a glossy wet appearance. Where the child subject was strapped to a medical bed near the doctor, another boy was in the same situation in the other viewing. Instead of clean sheets, the red tinted view showed the bed was tattered and torn with old blood stains on it.

'ITS HER!?' Rana shouted in her mind from remembering who the woman was. As she began to shake uncontrollably, a mixture of immense hatred and fear swelled inside. The emotion became overpowering that it made her feel tears falling down from her eyes. Looking at the other half of the monitors, what the doctor was seeing suddenly went static. Clearing, the dark silhouette was in front of his face. A hideously wide grin ripped open its skin as its black-red eyes tripled in size. Red web veins could be seen in its pitch black scleras.

[YAAAHHHH! I-I SAID G-GET BACK INTO-] the man yelled louder from being startled when a sharp pain came. Only seeing a faint flash of light, something flopped to the ground with a wet thud. As the viewing of the monitors slowly went toward the floor, the object that clunked to the ground in the red tint view was the pegging attachment. Looking at the other screens, the man screamed seeing his bleeding penis chopped off.

[AARRRRGGGGHHH!…y-you…you you you cut off my-] the man said in agony when a cold object was placed between his legs. As the man struggled to stand up feeling light headed from the blood loss, he grabbed the figures shoulders. Seeing the woman figure do the same, it was almost as if they were mimicking each other. Feeling how bloody the dark figure was, the doctor looked up and froze. The black-red eyes bore at him with a gaze that looked vaguely familiar. Looking at the features closely, horror came to his face.

[_**IT!#$%!#BURNS$ #$% #$WWWWWHHHEEEENNNN# $% #TAAAKKKKEEEENNN #$!RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWWW!**_] the figure screamed viciously in the man's face. All the monitors suddenly web cracked everywhere as red and black liquid oozed out of them. Despite not seeing clearing what was happening, they could still hear was going on in that room. However, Rana could feel what the figure was doing.

[N-N-Noo! L-Let me go—GGAAAHHH! STOP! IT! IT HURTS! I'LL BLLLUUUeeeddddttoooodeaaaaaawwwww…] the doctor and woman shouted then started sounding weaker. Their words became more slurred till only an audible gasp was heard. The two's last sound from their mouths was a loud gargle before they stopped breathing. At the same time, the group shook from hearing wet scrunches and cartilage ripping. A sawing sound was forcing its way through what sounded like a pile of meat and bone..

'…oh my god…so…' Rana thought hyperventilating from feeling her forearms burn intensely as the sawing sounds continued. She could feel the sensation of pushing and pulling the saw harshly.

'That's…that's how the older sister…'

'_**DON'TYOUREMEMBERHOWYOUCHERISHEDTHATDAYMYSPAREDSEED!'**_ the dark clone exploded in her mind causing her to jump. She closed her eyes and held her head trembling all over.

'_**YOUENJOYEDIT!'**_

'_**YOURELISHEDIT!'**_

'_**YOUSAVOREDIT!'**_

'_**YOUORGASMEDFROMIT!'**_

"NO! I DID NOT!" Rana shouted out loud feeling her surroundings begin to enclose by an eerie darkness. She flinched hard from hearing slithering sounds and things dragging on the floor in the background.

"_**Is everyone feeling alright?**_"

"…!?" everyone said frozen in fear. Shutting their eyes hard, they began muttering and thinking to themselves.

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening,' Misato thought shaking and fearing what was standing behind her in the room.

Feeling the switch in her jacket, she carefully but quickly put her hand on it and murderously squeezed the button several times. The paranoid male teen was muttering that all of them were going to die repetitively as he was hyperventilating on the floor. The other teens had balled up on the floor and were covering their heads. Only the Major and Rana were the ones standing despite the female twin holding her head and shouting out loud as if she snapped. Both felt a familiar aura at the office door and uttered out a small whimper.

"Oh…god," Misato said slowly turning her head to see behind her. "Please…no."

"No what Miss Misato?" Shinji said with a blink and tilted his head a little.

"…" Rana and the Major said staring at the Third Child standing in the middle of the room. Looking like a bloody mess, his eyes were splashed with red. Despite that, his dark magenta eyes were staring back at them. The other thing that made them blink again and froze was he was carrying a boy. It seemed like the same one that was on the security feed. Hearing the whimpering of the boy slowly got the people in the office out of their terrified stupor slowly.

"…my…my butt…it still…hurts" the child said holding onto the male pilot's neck.

"My apologies sir. It will hurt for a little while until it relaxes."

"H-How do I do that?" the boy asked then turned his head. Misato and Rana saw that the kid was still crying when all of the sudden, instant fear came onto his face.

"I-I-Is she going to h-hurt me too?" the boy asked scared and hugging his neck tighter.

"No sir. She is not a client."

"B-But…she l-l-looks like o-one."

"That is coincidental sir," Shinji said with a slow blink. "I assure you that she isn't a client."

"R-Really?"

"Yes sir."

"W-Who is she?"

"She is Major Katsuragi from NERV," the Third Child said as he felt the boy turn his head toward them. He kept his head down and stared at them with scared eyes.

"W-Who is she…" the child asked when he did a double take and lifted his head. Looking at the person who was holding him, then back at the female teen, then back at him, he blinked and looked back at her.

"T-There are two of you!?" he said surprised and curious.

"Do you wish Miss Rana to come closer?"

"Miss Rana?"

"Yes. She is my twin sister."

"…" the boy said loosening his grip but kept a nervous eye on her. "…o-okay…"

"…?" Misato said staring at the two with lost eyes.

Slowly blinking, she turned her head back to the screens and recoiled. None of them were web cracked. All the monitors were back to normal and looking at different places around the facility. The feed where Dr. Denark was showed him knocked out, a black bag over his head, and tied to the bed that the boy was. Hearing movement below her, she saw the frail teens slowly standing up and looking around with lost eyes. Looking toward where the Third Child was, they didn't move and stared at him.

"I-Is it…over?" the paranoid male teen asked quietly.

[Major Katsuragi! Do you read me?]

"…!?" Misato said flinching hard then took a slow breaths in and out. Still feeling the effects from whatever just happened and what she witness, she slowly touched the ear piece.

"I-I'm here," she said with a quiet tone. She could hear boots running in the background.

[Are you okay? Your signal was going in and out. What is your status?] the Chief asked as he and his small strike force opened a hatch and started descending. From the sounds of it, his team was in a large empty space that echoed loudly.

"We are…all alive…just…it is really messed up in here."

[I will feel the same. Is it safe to enter? We are going down the emergency exit ramp attached to the facility. It wasn't too far from the parking garage.]

"…" the Major said turning around and looking at the security feeds. Seeing four armored and armed strikers descending toward them made her feel more at ease.

"I see you. There doesn't seem to be sentries on duty or alarms. The security panel system is here in Dr. Conrad's office."

[Copy. See if you can unlock or open the door so we can get in. Rather not blow it up and scare the children inside…wait, cancel that. It is opened ajar…Is there someone on the other side of the door?]

"…negative. There is no one there. It must have been Ikari," she said turning around. Rana had walked closer to him in which the child was looking back and forth between them. A mixture of curiosity and bewilderment came across his face. Seeing something move, she flinched from seeing only his eyes moved to look at her. He only blinked and stared. She noticed that his eyes seemed to have a haunting glow that stood out from the blood on his face.

[Alright. If all is clear, then we will head to where you are] he stated as one striker gave the clear sign from peering inside.

While she waited for Ryu's team to get here, something clicked in her mind. It was when Kaji gave her intel on a SEELE project that involved one of the Chief's officers. Looking down at the computer and seeing the data sheets and the documents spread around the desk, a new level of disgust came to her. It also reminded her of the aspect that SEELE was connected to NERV and vice versa. Given what NERV has achieved, it made her want to find out the last dark secrets that Kaji was trying to find out.

Making their way down a long hallway, the strikers reached a lobby area. Calling the Major to see if it was clear, she replied that it was. Cautiously moving in, they made way toward where the office was while continuously scanning around. Reaching it and knocking on the door, it opened to reveal a visibly disturbed and stressed out lavender haired woman.

"Major…is it bad?"

"…I…" she said with a grimacing downcast head and clenched fists. "I hate this shade of mankind."

"…the feeling is mutual. Trauma children?"

"…raping…torturing…experimenting…infecting…" she said holding herself with a face of disgust. "All for the name of science…is that what we lower ourselves to?"

"There are many of those people in power and in poverty that will do anything to get ahead or achieve something," Ryu said as a couple of strikers took off their helmets. "Not to put a stick in your eye, but NERV is held in the same light for their achievements and creations."

"…" Misato said looking him in the eye and didn't say anything. "…I know…there are things that I am left in the dark about…there are a lot of secrets that I didn't know, but I am starting to wonder what NERV's real goal is."

"As much as I would love to dive into this subject, let's wrap up here first. Is Ikari in the office?"

"Mr. Yogosami," Shinji stated walking out of the office alone. He stopped and gave a small bow. "Greetings."

"Hey Ikari. I take it you dealt with the officials in here?"

"Yes sir. Dr. Denark is unconscious in the room where he was fornicating a male child. The other doctor was asleep in a lab on the 3rd floor. Both have been tied up and bags placed over their heads."

"…son of a bitch…" one of the strikers muttered out loud and started heading toward the elevator.

"Hold your horses. I feel the same," Chief said turning back to the Third Child. "Ikari, where are the rest of kids?"

"My apology Mr. Yogosami, I did not search for the children. But, it appears the two levels above are where they seemed to be held."

"Okay. That's good enough. What about the activity in this facility or lair?"

"The files and data are on Dr. Conrad's desk computer," Misato said still looking disgusted.

"Alright. I think that is enough stuff for me to go on. I'll have my team round up the two doctors and get as much information off the computer," Ryu said tapping his ear piece.

"I need a large recovery team. 100 victims, mostly children to adolescents. Trauma units and ambulances. Copy?"

[Copy Chief. I will send a message in route and let you know of the response time.]

"Good. Chief out," he said letting go of his ear piece. "All right guys. Round up the two up and get them secured down here. Explore the two levels above and do not disturb the kids if they are sleeping. We will have the recovery team take care of them."

"Copy Chief," the strikers stated and did their assigned task. Watching them leave, the Chief heard others walking toward them. It was the group of meek teens with one of them holding onto the child's hand. Rana also came out but looked just as disturbed as Misato. Seeing the Third Child, she quickly walked to him and stood next to him.

"Can we leave Chief?" Misato asked looking at him uncomfortable. "I do not want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"I understa-" he started to say when the teens out cried and hurried toward the twins.

"N-No, don't leave us!"

"I-I don't want to be separated!"

"I don't want the demon to kill me!"

"They will send us to more doctors!"

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly as they surrounded both him and Rana. About to answer, he felt a pull down at his pant leg. Moving his eyes slowly, it was the boy who looked up at him with a scared face. Without saying anything, the child reached its hands up at him. Understanding the gesture, the male pilot kneeled down.

"Yes sir?" he asked watching the boy climb on him and hugged around his neck. Blinking and moving his arms to hold him, the male pilot stood back up.

"…I'm…scared…" he stated shaking all over.

"There is no need to be sir."

"…are…are they going to find my mommy and daddy?"

"…" Ryu said controlling himself from wanting to leave one of the doctors a bloody mess. "We will try our best son. Don't you worry."

"…what…what about…the scary figure?" the boy asked.

"The scary figure?" Shinji asked blinking.

"Y-Yeah…it scared the doctor then…split him in two," the child said shaking. "But…when you freed me…the doctor was back in one piece…"

"…" the Third Child said blinking again and looked down in thought. Everyone else was staring at him and the child with apprehension. An eerie feeling seemed to be festering around in the room, but seemed concentrated at where the Third Child stood.

"I believe the boogieman is an accurate description of that scary figure sir."

"Will it eat me?"

"I believe it just wants to scary you sir. Not eat you."

"Is it here with us?" the boy asked looking around.

"W-Why do you want to know?" Rana asked still feeling the dark clone was uncomfortably nearby.

"It helped get the doctor away…mommy and daddy said to thank everyone that helps you."

"If you wish to sir," Shinji said feeling it was slowly converging toward where they were standing. "You can say thanks to the air."

"Will the boogieman hear me?"

"I do not know sir. You can try and see if it responds or not."

"O-Okay," the boy said smiling a little then looked up. "Thank you Mr. Boogieman."

"…_** #$%#$you# $% #$aaarreeeeee #$% #$W…e…L…c…O…m…E #$% "**_ a distorted evil voice spoke suddenly nearby.

As if time slowed down, everyone turned to see a darkened clone of the twins standing between them. It gave an inhumanely wide toothy grin with its black-red eyes before viciously ballooning and exploding. Gore, inners, cartilage, filth, and black blood splattered everywhere and on anyone in the blast proximity. Only Rana and Shinji stood while everyone else covered themselves and dropped the floor.

"…" Rana said breathing heavily and feeling all of her nerves had been pulled apart. Being heavily drenched in a bloodbath, she felt sick and threw up on the floor. Feeling a strong hand holding her up under her armpit, she slowly looked with her eyes at her twin brother. He was equally drenched in gore as well as the child. Seeing him look at all the others, he was unaffected. Slowly, he turned his head toward her.

"I believe he heard you sir," he said as everyone's vision went to static.


	119. Vial of Curiosity

Chapter 119: Vial of Curiosity

"…" Ryu said stirring awake after the static vision and white noise went away.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw a plain white ceiling that seemed to be moving. A sprinkler head would pass by followed by a smoke detector. Hearing the sounds of people walking quickly near him, he looked around with his eyes. There were nurses next to him as one was talking to another regarding about other officers. Figuring that he was in a hospital of some sorts, he attempted to get up. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"His awake," one nurse said.

"Please don't move until we get you into your room sir," another said on the other side of him.

"What…happened?" he said feeling achy and a little paranoid. Remember the blast; he feared that a limb got blown off or something. Quickly testing himself, he felt his arms and legs moving around a little. Trying out the fingers and toes, they felt connected and responsive.

"We were going to ask you that question too," a medic said as they turned into another hallway.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"When the recovery team arrived, you and your officers were on the ground unconscious. There were also teenagers and a young boy that were out as well nearby."

"Did the interior look bad?"

"It looked pretty much like what a lab/underground facility would look like…but that is my assumption from the ones I see on TV."

"…?" the Chief said finding what they said to be off. Instead of asking a clarification question, he looked down at himself. He was still in his striker suit with no foul or vile odor on him. There wasn't even a stain on his clothes. Feeling a little disoriented, he rested his head back down as the nurse indicated they reached his room. Entering, they stopped by the side of the bed.

"Can I try to see if I can stand first?" he asked and saw the nurses nod. Standing next to him, he slowly sat up. Turning and putting his feet on the floor, he gently got off the stretcher. Fully standing up slowly, he felt stable. Taking a few steps forward and back, he looked at the nurses and nodded. Being instructed to sit on the bed, he did so.

"How are the others doing?"

"The officers so far are in stable condition. Only one has woken up while the others are in a state of deep sleep. None of them appear to be injured in anyway."

"How about the children?"

"The four teens and young boy are in the same condition."

"And the rest of the kids that were in that facility?"

"All of them have been transported and are in care as we speak," the nurse said hearing a sigh of relief from the Chief.

"That's good to hear…can finely feel like I can close this case."

"Yes. The doctor will come and check on you in a while. With the high influx of patients recovered, it has kind of stretched our staff thin until others can arrive."

"That's fine. I did have one more question."

"Sure."

"Was there a lavender haired woman and twins that were recovered as well?"

"Twins and a lavender haired woman?" the other nurse said putting a hand to his chin. "…mmm…no. I don't think anyone reported or saw those individuals. Was the woman a part of your team and the twins part of the kids from the facility?"

"…" Ryu said taking a deep breath in and out. "No…they were not. It is alright. I am not too worried about them. Please disregard my question."

"Alright sir. Please get some rest."

"…" the Chief said with a small nod. Watching the nurses leave, he lied down on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

'All of that…was in my head?' he wondered then shook his head. 'That couldn't be true…the others were affected as well.'

'If those docs were doing experiments on those children…what exactly were they trying to create? What was Dr. Conrad really trying to do?'

'If Rana, aka Shinji, was his prized subject and experimental success…what was it that he achieved? Was he trying to produce another version of Rayne?…like some super soldier or something?'

'No…' he thought shaking his head. 'What those sick bastards were doing wouldn't make super soldiers…they were breaking those kids down and making them insane and suicidal.'

'…but then…' he pondered hearing a knock at his door then opened. It was Nami who had a relieved look on her face.

'…that so called boogieman figure showed up…and looked like the twins,' he thought watching the secretary walk to his bed side and sat down.

'…no…that had to be a figure of my imagination given the environment…it just had to be…right?'

"…mmmm…" Misato said slowly stirring awake. Moving around a little, she felt that she was on a couch or something.

"…what…happened?" she moaned and rubbed her face a little. Pushing herself up a little, her whole body felt achy.

'If I remember correctly,' the Major thought getting into a seating position and leaned forward. Placing her elbows on her knees, she started rubbing her head a little. Something of a mild hangover seemed to be affecting her.

'We were in the lobby and…' she thought then suddenly remembered what happened before blacking out. Alarmed, she slowly looked down at herself. She couldn't see very well given how dark the room was. Smelling and patting herself, there was no sense of bloodshed or body parts on her. Testing all her digits and limbs, they seemed to be functioning fine. Sighing in relief, she looked around herself.

'Where…am I?'' she wondered slowly getting up off the couch. Waiting for her eyes to slowly adjust to the darkness, the room started to become recognizable.

'Looks like my place,' she thought. It seemed very much like her apartment seeing how everything was placed and set up. Fighting off the wave of tiredness, she sluggishly walked to the table stand with the landline and answering machine. Reaching it and squinting at the time, she blinked.

'Still in the early morning,' Misato thought yawning out loud and stretching a little. 'I wonder if those two crashed in here.'

Using the wall for support, she walked around the apartment. Looking in all the rooms, she found no one in any of them. Trying the balcony, no one was out there in the cold. Closing the door, she walked back to the living room. Looking at her phone, there was no messages left. Begrudgingly turning on the living room lights, she felt blinded. Covering her eyes a little, she squinted.

'Damn…I knew I should have upgraded for those dimmers,' the Major thought waiting till her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Once her eyes didn't hurt as much, she could validate that it was her apartment. Feeling better, she looked around a little to see if there was a note or anything left behind. Seeing nothing on the dinner table or stands, she walked over to the couch to see if there was anything on the coffee table.

"Nothing here…?" she said to herself when something sounded. Hearing it coming from somewhere far behind her, she turned around. Hearing web feet in the kitchen, she raised her eyebrows from seeing a small figure waddling out of the kitchen.

"…" Pen-Pen said with a loud lawn as he lazily clicked his beak a couple of times. Blinking a couple of times, he saw the lavender haired owner near the couch. Yawning again, he started heading toward where she stood.

"Morning Pen-Pen. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Misato asked softly when the warm water penguin stopped in front of her.

"…wwwaarrrkkk…" he said tiredly and rubbed his sides a little bit.

"I'm sorry big guy," she said kneeling down and petting his head a little bit. The penguin closed his eyes as he let the sensation seem to make his eye lids heavy.

"…zzz…" Pen-Pen said as his head bobbed a little till he leaned forward.

"Got you," the Major whispered catching him before he flopped forward to the floor. Hearing him snoozing a little, she gently picked him up. Gingerly moving back and sitting on the couch, she placed her pet in her lap. With his back against her stomach, she held and looked at him with a small smile.

"You know…it has been a long time since I did this with you," she whispered softly and began to stroke his hair. It seemed to make the penguin relax more. The clicking of his beak got slower. Amusingly, it sounded slurred and deeper.

"It has been a while since I heard you snore like that Pen-Pen," she said giggling softly. "Oh…I hear a big one coming."

Waiting in amusing anticipation, her face dropped when loud sickening pops and cracks sounded in front of her. Pen-Pen's head shook in place as it turned 180 degrees in quick rapid jolts. When seeing his face, she froze with fear. A severely slashed up and bleeding face of a penguin stared back at her. Black-red eyes bored at her as a vile malicious grin ripped through his beak and skin.

"_**WwWwWaAaARR #% #$!#RRRrrrrRRrKKKKKkkkKK!$%#$AAAARRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

"NOOO!" Misato shouted and jolted awake into a sitting position.

Breathing heavily and feeling herself drenched in sweat, she didn't move. Looking around with her eyes, the environment was different. Seeing it look like a hospital room, something was in her right peripheral vision. Darting a look in that direction, a figure was standing in a shadow area. Flinching hard and staring with wide eyes, the Major started to feel her vitals increase quickly. Hearing the silhouette let out a short feminine sigh, it stepped out of the shadow area.

"You alright Misato? Did the boogieman try to get you?" Ritsuko said standing next to the hospital bed and smirking a little. A long pause went by when she saw her friend was still looking at her with an expression of fright. She had not moved from her position as her breathing was still quick.

"…is…is it…here?" Misato whispered still not blinking.

"…" Dr. Akagi said seeing that the mild joke did the opposite intention. Adjusting her expression and mannerisms, she responded with a more calm and alert demeanor.

"I am the only one in here."

"…" the Major said sighing heavily and putting her hands over her face. Cold sweat was felt on her hands.

"W-where…where am I?"

"In the medical facility at NERV."

"How'd…I get here?"

"You were brought in by the twin Ikaris," Dr. Akagi said seeing the Major flinch from hearing the name. The lavender haired woman slowly took her hands away from her face and looked at her friend. Ritsuko's face had a look of tiredness, but was looking at her calmly and directly.

"T-They did?" she asked seeing the faux blonde nod. "How?"

"In Ikari's usual way…he carried you until some staff members came with a stretcher," she said and saw Misato shake a little.

"But he and she got the brunt of it when everyone else got hit by the…by the…"

"By the what?"

"…" the Major said shaking her head quickly. "N-no…nevermind."

"…" Ritsuko said folding her arms over her chest. "You sure you are okay? Didn't hit your head on something?"

"I-I think I probably did…yeah," she said nodding more than once and giving a small smile. "I'll be fine. A-anyway, are they okay?"

"The twins? For the most part, yes."

"For the most part? What do you mean?"

"Rana looked very exhausted and Ikari…well…you know he can never break his robotic expression."

"He wasn't bloody by chance…was he?" Misato asked quietly.

"…no…though he looked a bit tender. Of the scars I could see, it seemed a good number of them opened a little. Besides that, there was no blood on him. Why?"

"W-Well…you know…when something triggers him."

"Yes," Dr. Akagi said with a blank face. "I know."

"Are they here somewhere?"

"I placed those two in a hospital room and ordered them to rest and not leave the facility. Is there something you want me to look into?"

"…Rana…is Shinji's sister, correct?"

"…yes…?" Ritsuko said with a raised eyebrow.

"She is…unquestionably female…right?"

"…last time I checked…she had female features and anatomy…why?"

"J-Just asking," Misato said smiling and looking a little relieved. "There is no way science is advanced enough to change a male to a female or vice versa."

"Yes and no."

"…what…?" she said with a face of surprise and anxiety. "What do you mean?! Explain!?"

"…?" Ritsuko said raising her eyebrow again the placed her hands in her lab coat pockets. "While changing the DNA and chromosomes of a person to the opposite gender is more than just difficult, it is not entirely impossible."

"There is a slim chance of it being successful?"

"…it isn't like the movies where you change the structure of one's cells and DNA then immediately they change. It is more complex than that. Even if the microscopic operation was successful, it would take years upon years for the body to change, morph, and adjust to what has been modified. Even then, the success rate of the body not rejecting or fighting back is even lower. It would have to take a controlled environment with repetitive operating, monitoring, and drugs to get even a sliver of a chance of being semi-successful."

"What would that mean if all factors were in favor? Would that mean a he or she can be the opposite gender?"

"…under theoretical terms and conditions…yes."

"…aarrggggghhhhh…" Misato bemoaned out loud causing Ritsuko to lean back a little. Her reaction to the discussion and the subject matter was making her both curious and a little apprehensive. Instead of deep diving into the subject that Misato brought up, Dr. Akagi suggested to her to get some rest and call her if she needed anything. Leaving the room, she closed the door and placed her hands in her lab coat pocket again.

'Strange…I thought she was just going to the police station to pick those two up' she thought and looked at her watch. '…that was over three hours ago when she called.'

Heading down the hallway, there was a skeleton crew of nurses and doctors walking around. Turning into another hallway, she decided to go to the break area for a smoke. Seeing the opening space ahead, she heard someone getting something from a vending machine. The familiar sounds of a paper cup drop and liquid dispensing meant it was the coffee machine. Oddly, the sensor lights were off. Reaching the break area, the lights flickered a little before they turned on. Looking to see who was there, she saw the Third Child slowly turn around with two cups of coffee in his hands. He was still in his clothes from yesterday evening.

"Greetings Dr. Akagi," he said with a small bow.

"…hello Ikari. I don't think I have seen you drink coffee before."

"You are correct. I would prefer hot tea, but the vending machines here only have iced tea. Would you like a cup Dr. Akagi?"

"If you are offering, then sure."

"Cream or sugar?"

"I'll have it black for this morning," she said going toward one of the benches and sitting down. Shinji nodded his head and walked toward her. Handing her the cup, he stood in front of her and looked at the beverage. Seeing her take a sip, he proceeded as well. Watching his facial expression, it remained the same.

"What do you think?" Ritsuko asked taking another sip.

"It is different. The smell is familiar though the taste seems to be acquired."

"You get use to it over time if you have it black."

"I see."

"You can sit down if you like Ikari."

"Very well," Shinji said with a slow blink and nodded his head. "If you don't mind me sitting next to you Dr. Akagi."

"I don't bite too hard," she said with a small smirk watching him sit next to her. "I can imagine last night into this morning has been enduring to say the least."

"Indeed Dr. Akagi…it was both enlightening…as it was eventful."

"Curious, why did it take Misato so long to pick up you and Rana from the police station?"

"We participated in a night raid of the shooter's hangout," he said stoically and sipping his coffee.

"…you three did what?" Ritsuko said in shock almost dropping her cup. "Why?

"The murder was holding children captive in which four of the captives recognized Rana."

"…recognized…Rana?" she said looking at him with surprise. Her mind started to grind and try to process what he stated. "As in…"

"As in Dr. Akagi…" he said slowly turning his head toward her and blinking. "Someone they knew from in the past."

"…!?" she said with her mouth open. Blinking, the Third Child reached toward her fast. Grabbing the coffee cup that fell out of her hand, none spilled on the floor. Placing it between them, he turned back forward and sipped more from his cup.

"…wait…" she said as many perplexing thoughts were going through her head. "…that's…that can't be possible…she came out of…"

"Yes Dr. Akagi…I know. I am a bit perplexed as well," he said looking down at the ground.

"You are?" she said seeing that his facial expression changed a little and looked a little confused.

"Yes…what Rana recently stated…has been repeating in my head."

"What she say?"

"She stated about how she originally was identified as one person…then she was recognized by others as another person."

"…" Ritsuko said feeling her eyes widening a little. "…recognized in what way?"

"It seems that a couple of the children victims who recognized Miss Rana from the past…identifying her as Shinji Ikari," he said blinking and turning toward her.

'She wasn't pulling my leg or just saying stuff from being drunk,' Dr. Akagi thought feeling her mouth open a little.

Her mind started to grind and turn harder as the confliction of information and the improbable were meshing together. Before she could ask him another question, he turned back forward and moved his hand. Grabbing something out of his inner jacket pocket, he held it in his palm. The haunting sky blue liquid in a vial caught her attention as he stared at it.

"What is that?"

"I am not positive of what this is Dr. Akagi," he said turning toward her. "However, the murder had this in his possession during his interrogation. Apparently, he claimed it is a solution of some kind...to cure an infection."

"What kind of infection?"

"He did not state what kind exactly; however, it seems to be tied in with his experiments on the children victims."

"Experiments? Do I want to know?"

"I can only state from a rough sense of what was going on. From the children victims, the murder would inject them with experimentally modified blood and experimental drugs. Afterwards, he would test them in various ways of torture. In what his experiments were trying to achieve…I do not know."

"That is sickening."

"Indeed…may…I ask a favor Dr. Akagi?"

"…" Ritsuko said with her eyebrows going up. "A favor? What kind?"

"I am curious to know what is in this…I was wondering if you could analyze it and determine what it is made out of."

"…" she said reaching for the capsule and grabbing it. Getting out her glasses and putting them on, she looked at it. Glancing back at the Third Child, he had a mild look of curiosity as he blinked then looked at her. He turned back forward and sipped his coffee.

'I've never seen him curious before,' Ritsuko thought looking back at the capsule. Thinking about what she has heard from Misato and him, there were too many factors crossing each other to make her think what was real or not. Shaking her head, she took the aspect that he asked her for a favor was a leap into her favorability.

"Alright," Dr. Akagi said putting the test tube in her lab coat breast pocket. "It might be a while before I can look into it."

"That is fine. Thank you," he stated turning to her and blinking. "Do you wish for something in return?"

"…" Ritsuko was about to say no when she paused. Thoughts of causing more strife against his family relationships came to mind. Mentally stopping herself, she gave a small smile.

"If you are offering Ikari, I will think of something."

"Very well…how is Major Katsuragi?" he asked.

"Other than being fine, she seems a bit roughed up."

"Indeed. This evening's outing and night raid seemed to be very unsettling to her."

"…" Dr. Akagi said about to continue when she looked at her watch. Grabbing the coffee he saved, she stood up.

"I could imagine. Well Ikari, I need to go back to work. Remember you are on orders to stay in the medical facility and to go back to your room until further notice."

"Very well Dr. Akagi."

"Thank you for the coffee and chat. Don't stay up too long," she said walking back the way she came with a small smile.

"…" Shinji said blinking and hearing her walk away. The sensor lights flickered off suddenly and he was in the dark. Drinking the rest of the coffee, he heard quiet footsteps. They were coming from the other hallway. Turning his eyes slowly toward the corner of the opening space, the sensor lights flickered back on. The First Child came into view. Standing up and facing her, he bowed a little.

"Morning Miss Ayanami."

"…morning Ikari," Rei said blinking and walking toward him. "Did you arrive recently?"

"Yes," he said seeing her stop in front of him. Her face softened a little from the stoic expression she had.

"Miss Misato, Rana, and I arrived not too long ago."

"I heard from the doctors that something happened at the Sakura Palace. It occurred when our group fell asleep…is that true?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami. Do you wish for me to tell you in detail?"

"…" she said with a head nod and a blink.

"Very well. It will be rather lengthy. Can I offer you something to drink or eat?"

Nodding, he got both items from the vending machines. Handing them to her and sitting down, she sat down next to him. He began to retell what occurred last night into this morning. As he explained, Ayanami became engrossed finding what happened to be a mixture of suspense, uncomfortable, vile, and evil. However for some strange reason, the description of what happen to the child victims, the doctor, the experiments, and the purpose of the facility did not seem foreign to her. It gave a sort of resonance that seemed compatible to the questions she use to ask herself time and time again years ago and before meeting him.

"That is what has happened so far up to this point," he said sipping a cup of water he got.

"…I see…" she said blinking and turning to her drink. "How does Rana feel?"

"I believe conflicted and confused."

"Are you the same?"

"…" Shinji said looking down at the ground. He didn't hear the dark clone speak or his vision to go static with distorted visions or flashbacks.

"It has left me…puzzled about myself."

"I…understand that feeling…" Rei said feeling a sense of bonding from being able to relate. "Trying to figure out…who or what you are…what you are suppose to do…why are things this way?"

"Indeed Miss Ayanami."

"…" she said smiling a little while holding the warm beverage cup in her hands. "…I've…come to an understanding of something…about myself…"

"An understanding?" he asked hearing the First Child move closer to him till their shoulders were touching.

"Yes…I…I don't like being alone…anymore," Ayanami said quietly enjoying the sensation. "Before…it was a part of living…yet…I couldn't understand why it hurt from time to time. Since living with and closer to others…I realized that loneliness…was what caused me to ache on the inside."

"Glad to hear you found another piece of yourself Miss Ayanami."

"…this closeness…" she said turning to him and saw his face slowly turn toward hers. Despite his stoic expression, she gave a glad smile at him. "…I enjoy it…the sensation that it brings me…it feels pleasant and warm."

"It is good to hear that I bring you comfort instead of fear and uneasiness," he said only blinking.

"…Ikari…" Rei said feeling a little red in her face. "…I have noticed that…I seem to crave this…sensation more…at the same time…it tells me to do more."

"Do more?"

"…yes…" she said looking at him and not moving. Feeling the impulse drive her actions, she felt more heat to her face.

"What actions is your desire looking for?"

"…it is…asking for…" she said feeling herself lean forward.

"…" Rei said opening up her eyes and staring at the same ceiling. Sitting up, she blinked and touched her lips with her fingers. Despite knowing that her impulse and desire was to do that action, she could not comprehend the sensation of doing so. More so of what one was suppose to feel when doing that with another person. Contemplating if she should go check the break area, she chose not to and lied back down.

'I wonder…what it feels like,' she thought looking at the ceiling. A little redness came to her face thinking about the dream image again.

'…maybe Ikari…would not mind...if I ask.'

"…" Kozo said grunting a little feeling achy all over.

Coming to, he opened up his eyes a little and saw he was in a sitting position. Squinting, he could see that his legs were shackled to the chair he was in. Moving his arms a little, they were behind him and locked in placed. Slowly moving his fingers, he felt restraints around his wrists. Sighing out of his nose, he slowly lifted up his head. Winching from the throbbing pain in the back of his head, he peered at what was in front of him.

'Where am I?' he thought seeing nothing but darkness around him.

"Hello…anyone here?" he asked out loud and heard his voice echo.

'Seems to be like an abandon warehouse,' he thought when suddenly towering monolith shapes appeared around him. Blinking in surprise, he slowly looked around him and saw the shapes with different numbers on them.

[Greetings Professor Fuyutsuki] the monolith 01 stated in front of him.

"Professor?" Kozo said with a surprised face. "It has been awhile since being addressed by that title. Who are you?"

[Can you guess professor?]

"I did not hear about a scheduled SEELE meeting."

[You are correct. It is much less of a meeting and more of an interview.]

"By how things look, an interrogation I presume."

[If that is how you wish to view it, then yes.]

"Was abducting me necessary?"

[It was professor] another person spoke to his right. [We want answers to what has been going on in your NERV branch.]

"Such as?" he asked when the sound of a screen turned on. Behind the monoliths showed images of the last Angel battle. The images showed all three Evas in berserk mode and stopped at one where the Units were eating the Angel.

[How did this happen professor?]

"As far as I know, all three Units went berserk."

[All of them went berserk? Prior to engaging with the Angel?]

"Based on the data history, it would appear so."

[What was the cause of all three to go berserk?]

"That I am not sure of."

[Didn't you test for results of probably causes?]

"We did. MAGI and Dr. Akagi's findings did not turn up anything of a Unit malfunction."

[What of the pilots?]

"All were stable prior to engaging with the Angel."

[Why did those Units eat the core?] the monolith 01 stated which got the others to quiet down.

"From our findings, we haven't found a cause as to why they committed that behavior."

[Three of your Units ran a mock and barbarically destroyed the Angel. What if those Units continued their uncontrolled spree of destruction? How would you be able to account for the damages, lost lives, and wasted resources from them being unable to control in an event of them acting on their own?]

"We have countermeasures in place in case of that happening," Kozo said with a neutral face.

[Are you referring to the Third Child and Unit-01?]

"…?" the older man said blinking in surprise. "No. Unit-01 is suspended from use until further notice. In the meantime, Pilot Ikari is a backup pilot."

[What is the matter with the Eva?]

"…" Kozo said feeling his mind straining a little. The blow to the back of his head made thinking difficult from how it was still tender. At the same time, he still had a hard time believing the self-activation of the Unit was not real. Recalling the episode, his remembrance of it seemed very gritty and gave him a chill.

"Our analysis of the 01 has found no issues."

[Then why is it on suspension order? Who gave that order?]

"Commander Ikari placed that order."

[Do you know why he did so?] a voice to his left asked as others murmured.

"Other than the original reason was to fine tune the dummy plug system to prevent the results of its first activation, I do not know any other aspect."

[What are his plans for that Unit?]

"Other than use it to fight the Angels, I do not know any other intention for its use."

[Find that rather unbelievable to not know his true tensions professor.]

"Though I am Commander Ikari's stand in and right hand man, he has not shared what his intentions for Evas are other than to stop the Angels."

[Was the Commander like this in the beginning?]

"…yes…" Fuyutsuki stated looking down at the ground.

Continuing to listen to SEELE's interrogation, he began to recall the past. When he was a professor and first met Gendo and Yui. Finding out about the truths and lies of Second Impact. How Gendo invited him over to form a new future for mankind thus the beginning of NERV and the Evangelion Project. During that time frame, various individuals he met would appear before a couple disppearing. A bitter taste was left in his mouth remembering what happened to the ones that disappeared.


	120. Saving Old Times

Chapter 120: Saving Old Times

After a day's rest in the medical facility, all the pilots, Yui, and Misato were cleared. Returning back to normal day-to-day activities was rough at first, but got better after the second day. By the third day, it seemed everyone had recovered. The news did massive story coverage of the shooting at the prestigious Sakura Palace. Fortunately, none of the articles mentioned anything about the NERV attendants there.

Despite that, there was an immediate concern regarding two individuals. At NERV HQ, Misato was sitting in her office with paperwork on her desk. Despite looking at a couple of documents and reviewing them, her mind was racing.

'Sub-Commander has not shown up in three days,' she thought feeling her right leg bouncing a little. 'Security shows the last place that he was at was in the parking garage getting into his car.'

'After that night, Kaji has been reported missing and AWOL,' the Major thought trying to focus on the words on the paper. Though she was reading them, her mind was still active on the two missing people. More so of NERV's special investigator.

'I've tried calling him but the number that he gave me is out of service. None of his other contact numbers work either…where did you go?' Misato thought placing a paper down and getting another. Her right foot was bouncing more and making her feel more anxious.

'I still haven't looked at the files he had given me…it is still in the car,' she thought when suddenly there was knocking at her door. Looking up, the door opened up to reveal a couple of security personnel.

"Major Katsuragi."

"Yes?"

"In the developments of the Sub-Commander gone missing, it appears that he was abducted by an insider employee."

"Abducted!?" she stated surprised. "You mean a spy?"

"Yes. In reviewing footage and witness testimony, suspicion has been placed on Special Investigator Ryoji Kaji as the abductor."

"…!?" Misato said with wide eyes.

"Given that all forms of contact to reach him have failed, the last point of contact is you Major. Given your relationship with the suspect, you have been placed under suspicion as well. I am sorry Major, but you will be placed in custody until further noticed."

"…!?" she said as she bit her lip to not say anything. Forcing herself to remain calm, she slowly nodded her head.

"…I…understand," she said standing up and walking toward them.

"Thank you. We appreciate your cooperation with this matter," the man said seeing her stop in front of him.

She placed her hands out in front of her. Handcuffs came out and were placed on her wrists. The lead patted her down and only removed her service pistol from her back. Stating that she was clear, the security personnel escorted the lavender haired woman to custody. Passing a few NERV employees, gossip spread throughout the staff about the two missing individuals and the Major placed in custody. After going into the elevator and down a few floors, the dim light area served as the jail cells and isolation confinement. Being placed in her room with no windows and a heavy duty door, her handcuffs were removed.

After security stepped out and closed the door, Misato cringed from hearing it clang loud. The heavy metal lock mechanism echoed sharply when it engaged. Looking around, she saw the basic necessities were present. Going to the bunk bed, she sat down on the right side head corner. Bringing her knees up and hugging them with her arms, she leaned into the concrete wall. Feeling how cold it felt, she started getting flashbacks of the past after Second Impact in Antarctica.

Cringing again and placing her chin on top of her knees, trepidation and anxiety began to eat at her. Fearing that not only Kaji and Kozo were in danger, but that the possibility of seeing the Special Investigator seemed dangerously low. Powerless and helpless, she buried her face in her knees. Moving her arms and hands, she grabbed the cross on her necklace and squeezed it.

'Please…someone save him…please…anyone…' she thought pleading with her eyes closed. Feeling her lips quiver, she decided to ask the one person she was terrified of.

"…S-Shinji…p-p-please…h-hel-"

'_** #$% #$%#$...shhhhhh… #$^ #$%'**_ a familiar voice whispered in her head breaking in and out of white noise.

"…!?" Misato said flinching but not moving from her position. Feeling the anxiety turn to apprehension, the room did not feel eerie. Slowly lifting her head, she nervously peered over her knees to look at the space around her. Not seeing anyone, she felt something drop in front of her that made her flinch and blink. Upon opening her eyes again, she found herself in a life-pod capsule surrounded in a cold ocean of red.

"…n-no…" she said out loud slowly turning around.

At the horizon, a massive mushroom cloud was seen reaching high in the sky as the explosion caused rapid water to push outward away from the center. Staring in shock from the vivid memory, she blinked. Recoiling hard from seeing a grotesque dark figure in front of her, she fell overboard and smacked her back on something hard. Scrambling to get away, she found herself surrounded by darkness. Mentally remember this environment, she began to hyperventilate. Moving her hand to her ears, she could not hear anything. Even her own heartbeat was not registering as a sound but more of dull sensation of her chest knocking faster and faster.

'_**T-ttttttttteeeelllll…m…eeeeeeee# $%#TELLMETELLME!' **_the dark clone suddenly and viciously shouted from everywhere. Misato jumped and curled into a ball holding her head. Feeling the heat of something moving on either side of her, a vile smell filled her nostrils. Not moving an inch and just shaking, the voice in her head seemed to get closer and closer.

'Please…' Misato thought tensing up and immediately holding the cross murderously again. 'K-Kaji…'

'_**#$% #$DIDyooouuuuuhhhaavvveee…f…u…n…?'**_

'…w-what…' she thought feeling extremely small. A vision passed through her eyes that made her eyes open wide.

"…!?" Misato said feeling disturbed from seeing a third person perspective of the night she and Kaji shared. In pushing back, she slammed her lower back into the small head bar frame of the bed. The realization that she was sitting on the bed and not on the floor made her more than disoriented. Hearing sounds of chalkboard scratching on the other side of the wall, she only moved her eyes toward the opposite wall while shaking.

Cold sweat started forming on her back watching two basketball sized black-red eyes braze themselves against the wall. Clear fluid, blood, and pieces of membrane stained the wall as words were being written. When they were finished, the two eyes slowly rotated to face her. Each of them had half an eye missing as black, red, and clear fluid oozed out of them. Blue and red veins hanged out like spider plants dangling in long strands to the floor. Without warning, all the walls had lines and mouths stretched out the material.

'…_**R…e…L…e…A…s…E…d…o…R…c…O…n…T…a…I…n…E…d?'**_ it whispered with the mouths repeating and echoing the same phrase.

'…wha…what does…that mean?' she thought trying to ignore all the different mouths moving around her. The ones hissing behind her made her scout slowly way and move to the edge of the bed.

'_**#$% #$C #$% #H #$% #O #$% O*#%^S! #%*#$E^ &.'**_

'…I…I…' Misato thought trembling and feeling sick all over.

Looking back and forth between the two words, her mind was drawing a blank. Nothing was coming to mind of even a hint of what the two words were referring too. However, she figured one meant to let him die and the other to live. Unable to hold it down anymore, she got up and went to the toilet. Throwing up into it, a lot came out making her cough. Placing her hand on the wall, she tried to get her erratic breathing under control.

"…!?" she said thinking about what she just did. Trembling and slowly looking at the wall, the closest word slithered itself down the wall leaving droplets of excess blood. When the last letter touched her finger, she immediately pulled it back and shuffled away. Blinking, the room went back to normal as a deep evil chuckle ringed and faded to nothing.

"NO W-WAIT! TELL ME! WHAT DID I JUST PICK!?" she screamed in fright as no one responded. In the Eva cage, Unit-01 made metal bending noises in which the lead technician and other technicians tried to ignore it. What they didn't see were faint and barely noticeable pulses of red light in the Eva's eyes. As if it heard something, its mouth tried to increase its grin more.

Later on that day, a roar of an engine sounded down a country road. Driving deeper into the forestry, the car slowed down towards an opening. Turning onto a dirt road, the vehicle went down it some distance until the driver could see a facility not too far away. Stopping in a hidden and shaded area, the individual in the car turned the vehicle off. Grabbing binoculars next to him, he looked through the passenger window.

"Looks like an abandoned building alright," Kaji said as he continued looking around. "But knowing what this is place is used for, most likely occupied by some group or organization. Based on some of the field guys' notes, it is an underground containment facility and Agent center for SEELE."

"Part of the tip off was that the Sub-Commander is in there," he said opening the driver side car door and stepping out.

Leaning on top of his car and using the binoculars again, he scanned to see if there was anyone patrolling the grounds. Seeing little to none, it did not give him any comfort. Sighing out loud, he put the binoculars back into the car and closed the door. Locking it, he loosened his tie a little and reached behind to grab his pistol. Checking the magazine and seeing a full clip, he reinserted it. Feeling the spare clip on his belt next to the holster, he felt ready.

"Alright…let's get to work," he said making his way to the abandon looking facility. Passing through and around the trees for cover, he got close enough to observe the black suit and tie patrollers. Seeing their pattern routine, he looked for another way in that had more vegetation coverage. Circling around to the back, there were less patrollers. Looking for surveillance cameras, there was on pointing from above a door.

'Rats' Kaji thought with a small frown and looked for some other way to get in.

Looking back at the camera, the small noticeable red light flickered then went out. Blinking and waiting, he saw one of the ground patrollers walk over to the back side of the building and head toward under the camera. Touching his ear piece, the guard stood there for about a minute then shook his head. Seeing the man nod, he began to walk back the way he came. Looking at the camera again, the red light stayed off.

'Be my best chance,' the special investigator thought sneaking toward the back area of the facility. Seeing no patrollers and watching the camera, the light continued to not be lit. Reaching the door, he peered into the window. Seeing that it lead to a room, he tried the door. Quietly turning the knob, the latch opened. Pulling the door open softly, he entered quickly and closed the door.

'Now…where am I,' Kaji thought surveying the room. Recognizing that he was in the equipment room, it was conjoined to another room. About to move forward, he froze feeling something.

"…" he said looking around him. Seeing nothing, he pondered a little bit trying to figure out what that was. The sensation felt vaguely familiar; however, he couldn't figure out why. Deciding to quietly move on, he went to the nearby door frame. Peering inside, the room was empty with trash, old equipment, and roughed up chairs. At the other side of the room was another door frame that led to the main warehouse space. Going toward it, it had long since been abandoned and ransacked.

'If I remember correctly…the lift should be there,' he thought heading toward an adjacent room nearby.

Peering in and seeing no one around, the elevator was old and looked weathered a little. Pressing the call button, the doors opened with no one inside. Stepping inside, he pressed the only floor level to go underground. With the doors closed, the lift silently descended down. It didn't take long till the elevator slowed down and gently stopped. Hiding behind the small wall portion with the button panel, he slowly peered out with his gun pointed forward.

'Strange…' he thought walking out slowly. 'Where is everyone?'

Not taking any chances, he proceeded cautiously into the hallway keeping his gun up. Knowing that there were cameras down the hallways, it would be a matter of time before operatives would come at him. After a few minutes passed, he heard nothing different as he kept walking. There were no alarms, no running footsteps, and no sounds of weapons pointing at him. The lack of any activity did cause him to be more suspicious of something happening.

'Despite that,' he thought turning down a hallway to see two double doors. There were no Agents guarding them as he slowly approached them. The closer he got, the vague feeling he got since entering the facility became stronger. Recognizing it, he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"…!?" Kaji said stopping and turning around 180 degrees.

Firmly pointing his pistol down the way he came, there was no one down there. Feeling sweat starting to form on his forehead, he pressed his lips together firmly and inched slowly backwards to the doors. Reaching them, he looked down the opposite direction for a second. Seeing nothing down the other way, he kept his back to the double doors. Seeing a key slot panel nearby, he got out a SEELE keycard and slid it through it. Hearing the doors open, he froze hearing multiple crawling sounds go away behind him.

"…" he said nervously and slowly turning around. Seeing a vast open room, it appeared to be a scaled down size of the warehouse topside. However, there were no lights inside. The only illumination that was going into the open space was the lights from the hallway that he was in. Seeing a lone person sitting and cuffed to the chair, the person looked familiar. Slowly entering the room, the feeling from before became intense. He felt almost as if it was standing on the edge of where the light faded into darkness.

'The faster I get him out of here, the faster I can get away from that thing,' Kaji thought shaking his head and continued toward the lone individual.

Ignoring all the sounds of cracks and things that sound similar to crawling, goosebumps ripped through him from the ones that sound like slithering. He moved a little quicker from hearing what sounded like demented whispers. Reaching the person, it was Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki with his head down. Going toward the cuffs, he froze from seeing something in his peripheral vision. Glancing over to his right, he saw the looks of a SEELE operative on the ground. He was slowly being pulled away till the his outline could not be seen. Without any sound or warning, crimson splattered on the ground and near the unshaven man.

"_** #$%cOnTaInMeNt! #$# $%# $!CONTAINMENT!CCCCCCCOOOOOONNNNNN #$% #$%"**_ a hoard of people around him screamed murderously from the darkness making his blood run cold in fear.

"Who's there," Kozo asked hearing the person that walked into the room stopped behind him.

"…" Kaji said immediately working on getting the cuffs released. "I-It's me."

"Special Investigator Kaji?" he stated feeling his wrist restraints come off followed by the ones at his ankles. Helping the older man to his feet, Kozo noticed that the unshaven man's face was dripping with sweat. An expression of fear was on it as he did not look at him.

"Yes sir. Let's get out now while we still can."

"SEELE will hunt you down for this," Kozo stated when he felt the other man stop and look at the double doors.

Feeling a familiar aura behind him, the older man turned around. His expression started to get closer to Kaji's. In front of them, two agents had open the sliding doors with weapons pointing at them. Their visions became static as the only thing the two could hear was white noise. After a couple of seconds, the vision and sound went away. Looking at the Agents again, both were skewered to the wall above the doors with crimson splattered around. Their lower halves were ripped off and laid on the floor below. Intestines were the only organ still attaching the two body sections together.

Looking at the open doors, there was a dark silhouette that went left to right in the hallway. It had hideous and monstrous ligament proportions as both could hear its haggard breathing. Waiting a few seconds and seeing nothing happened, both men cautiously left the room. Looking down both ways in the hallway, it looked empty again. Kaji led Kozo back the pathway he took. Again, there were no alarms or Agents going after them. Reaching the lift elevator, they entered it and went up.

"How were you able to get in here without detection?" Fuyutsuki asked patting himself a little and feeling sore from being interrogated for the past couple of days.

"Other than getting information about when the personnel would be at its lowest, I find it hard to believe that it was all luck. Did they take your car?"

"Regrettably yes, but I do not care about it right now."

"Good. They probably tapped and wired surveillances on it in case they let you go."

"How comforting," Kozo said sarcastically. All the sudden, the elevator's lights flickered on and off till it went out. The lift suddenly stopped with a jolt.

"Looks like my luck ran out," Kaji said as both waited for the emergency lights to kick on.

However, they didn't. Instead, they felt something eerie surrounding them. Without warning, the elevator suddenly went down. Instead of its usual controlled speed, it was descending faster and faster. About to hit the emergency stop, the lift slammed into the bottom of the shaft. Both hit the ground hard as the sensation of a short earthquake rumbled in the lift. When things settled, both men began to move around a little.

"You alright sir?" Kaji said going toward him and helping the older man slowly stand up.

"I'm alive," Kozo said dusting himself. "Is there another way out?"

"There is a ladder shaft down the hallways a bit," he said looking at the emergency hatch. About to ask for a boost, an elevator door slowly opened up. Sharp and pierce grinding sounds emitted making both cringe and wince covering their ears. When the sound stopped, they saw only one door opened. Looking at each other and nodding, both exited the lift. Back into the hallways, Kaji stopped and looked bewildered.

"What's wrong?"

"…I don't know…the hallway layout…doesn't seem the same," he said when both heard rapid footsteps. Ignoring his thought, he moved and led the way. After going through a couple of hallways and avoid hitting any objects in the way, they reached a door.

"The ladder shaft is in there," Kaji said. Opening it and rushing forward, they nearly tripped forward from sliding on gravel and dirt.

"…!?" both said seeing that they were outside behind the abandon facility. Shaking their heads and seeing that there was vegetation around them, Kozo started to sweat.

"…no…" he muttered and put a hand over his face. "Not again."

"C-Come on Sub-Commander, this way. Rather be alive and free then being interrogated," Kaji said.

After a short trek to where his car was, both got in and drove away. While driving out of the country side and onto the main highway, both nervously kept their eyes open for any possible pursuers. Finding none, Kozo instructed the Special Investigator to drop him off at a NERV outpost station.

"By the way sir," Kaji said as he continued to drive. "Since this will probably be my last talk with you, can you fill me in on NERV's secrets?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Still think I will play double agent?"

"You have been so far despite being known and on the radar."

"When did you know?"

"Mostly when you transferred to NERV," Kozo said folding his arms over his chest. "I am surprised that you have been alive for this long."

"I sometimes am surprised as well," Kaji said smiling as he went to an off ramp. Reaching the intersection, he turned down to the road that led into the hills.

"Strange though…all the other insiders were killed by the Third Child. Wonder why he didn't kill you."

"…I will admit," Ryoji stated with a nervous laugh. "I did fret when that kid was going to make me play my last tune."

"How far did your findings get you?"

"Other than the numerous buildings and organizations that are tied to NERV, three-fourths of them are abandon outposts or empty land. Of the contractor organizations tied to NERV, a bulk of them are dummy corporations. I also know what NERV is keeping down in Terminal Dogma."

"You have done your snooping quite well," Kozo said without a hint of praise or disappointment.

"SEELE is a bigger mystery given that it is just an overseer to NERV here and other countries. However, it has a small branch department that specializes in bio-engineering, sciences, and mechanics. Though it primarily focuses on further Eva development, its history of research and development is pretty dark and twisted."

"In most cases, SEELE has their own agenda for the Eva series and production."

"For a new future of mankind?"

"In one perspective, yes."

"Isn't NERV doing the same thing?"

"…" the Sub-Commander said remembering when Gendo asked him to join his organization of NERV and developing the Evas. "It is what the company's goal is."

"…" Kaji said turning onto a one lane road.

It led into a valley section between two hills. After a little drive, they came to an outpost that looked abandoned and ransacked. Stopping the car near the small building, Kaji turned off the car. Both stepped out and went into it. Remember this from the last time he was here, there wasn't anything here except old broken furniture, equipment, and debris. Watching the older man walk to the broken terminals, Kozo turned around.

"There is a phone on the outside wall if you wish to make a call," he said touching a series of numbers and signs on all keyboards. An electric and mechanical release sounded as a manhole opened up. A clear man sized capsule with a harness inside pushed up then opened.

"If you use your NERV ID card and type the number you wish to dial, the phone will turn on and call," Kozo stated then reached out his hand. Kaji smirked and shook the Sub-Commander's hand.

"Thanks for the tip. Maybe it will help me with how much of a pinch I am in."

"We shall see if lady luck is still with you. Goodbye Kaji," Fuyutsuki stated letting go and stepping into the capsule. After getting into the harness and closing the glass door, the contraption energized. It went back into the ground slowly. Once completely in the ground, the man hole closed up. After hearing the electronic and mechanical locks sounded, a vacuum discharge emitted loudly. The equipment in the other room rumbled to life for a little bit before idling to nothing. Feeling surprised and impressed, Kaji sighed and walked back outside.

'Guess I was only partially right in the outposts being just empty and abandon,' he thought finding the phone.

Doing what the Sub-Commander stated, he picked up the phone and used the NERV ID card. Typing a phone number, an electronic dial tone was heard followed by ringing. After a number of rings and hearing the answering machine, he gave a sad smile hearing the person's voice. Looking at the NERV ID card, he left a message. Hanging up, he placed the card in his breast pocket. Feeling that someone had walked up to him from behind, he turned around. It was a SEELE Agent with a gun pointing at the ground.

"Thanks for letting me leave a message," Kaji said smiling. "Though, you are a bit late to do this. Don't you think?"

The Agent said nothing and pointed his gun at him. Suddenly, the operative started looking at his hand and cringed loudly in pain.

"…?" the special investigator stated. He stared in confusion watching the man's face express severe pain when nothing was wrong with his hand.

"Mr. Kaji," a familiar voice spoke out of nowhere.

"…!?" he said jumping from fright and turned toward the building. Standing at a blown out window was the Third Child. He was staring at him with dark magenta eyes and his face in lined shadows.

'H-He…was inside there this whole time?!' Kaji thought feeling his arm hairs flair from being scared. As the operative dropped to his knees, the unshaven man looked at his face. It was red as the man was seething and cringing in agony. Slowly turning back to the building, Kaji immediately got out his gun and pointed at the boy. He was standing three feet in front of him.

"Is something the matter Mr. Kaji?"

'…holy…what the…' he thought looking at male pilot. He was splattered with gore in his civilian clothes. His hands were drenched in red that dripped profusely. Swallowing and shaking a little, he didn't point the gun away from him.

"…gaaaahhhh…my arm…wwhhyyy…issss it…meltttiinngggg…inrrrrrr," the operative said through clenched teeth. Placing his head on the ground, he let out a cry of anguish.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaji," Shinji said with a slow blink and turned around.

'…no…he isn't going to…' the unshaven man thought seeing a blood fire ax on the boy's back.

The handle was inserted between the boy's tucked in shirt and pants. Walking slowly to the Agent that was slowly standing up, the boy grabbed the ax and brought it out. The operative had his gun in the other hand and started to point it at Kaji. Without warning, Shinji swung the ax down and cleanly cut off the man's arm. Hearing the man shout in pain, Shinji didn't stop.

"…" Kaji said feeling disturbed, sick, and scared. Murderously gripping his firearm, he watched the Third Child cut off the operative's head. Seeing the body flop to the ground, the male pilot continued swinging the ax down. With four consecutive over the head slashes, the Agent's body was crudely cut in half. Seeing the boy stand up straight, he slowly turned toward him and walked toward him.

"S-Stop right there Shinji!" he shouted training the pistol at him.

"…" he said stopping and blinking at him. Seeing his stoic expression to what he just did unnerved the man as he had a look of fear on his face.

"Please…toss that ax…away from you."

"Very well Mr. Kaji," Shinji said with a small head nod. As instructed, he tossed the weapon toward the brutally killed operative. The action seemed to calm the man down a little as he began to breathe slower.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Where…where are all the other agents?"

"I disposed of them," he said without blinking.

"I…I can see that," Kaji said swallowing and adjusting his stance a little. He still felt unnerved from what he just did. One the other hand, there was security footage of the Third Child doing the same thing to spies found in NERV. He felt semi-blessed that the boy did not take him out.

"How…how many agents were there?"

"Three."

"Why did you save me?"

"I was ordered to."

"Ordered?" he said confused and surprised. He blinked and pointed his pistol down to the ground.

"Who ordered you?"

"Major Katsuragi."

"…" he said feeling his eyes widen in surprise. A nervous smile came on his face as he shook his head. Keeping the pistol in one hand, he placed the other on his heart feeling a little happy inside.

"L-Looks like a goddess was looking out for me," he said looking at the male pilot. "Do you know why she asked you?"

"…" he said blinking and heard the dark clone say something to him. Internally bowing, he spoke.

"She said the sex was good and wanted another round."

"…!?" Kaji said with a shocked face and dropped the pistol. It didn't go off when it hit the ground.

"What!? Really!? Are you serious!?"

"No," Shinji said with a stoic face.

"…" Kaji said in surprise then started chuckling out loud. Rubbing the sweat off his forearms on his pants, he rubbed his face and pushed his hair back.

"Ha ha…you had me going there. You could have lied and made me feel like a lucky man."

"If that is what you prefer sir, then I will change my answers in the future."

"No. Don't."

"Very well."

"Okay Shinji. Now that you got me out of this pinch, what now?"

"If you will come with me Mr. Kaji, I will escort you to my superior." he said turning around and walking away.


	121. Silent Contamination

Chapter 121: Silent Contamination

"…?" Kaji said blinking from hearing the statement. Wondering which superior he was talking about, he looked at where he was heading. It was the small open area that he had parked his car in. Following him, he rethought about his statement.

"Superior? There is more than one that is your superior."

"Indeed."

"Is it any of the Commanders?"

"No sir."

"Was it…" Kaji said as both walked by the small building. Seeing something out of his peripheral vision, there was another agent. He was sitting and leaning back on the side wall of the structure. His neck had dark red lines in which the wires that strangled him were still around his neck. The sunlight reflected a glimmer of the wires that killed him going into a broken window tightly. Shivering and shaking his head, he turned back forward. Continuing to follow the boy, someone else came to mind.

"Misato?"

"Yes sir."

"She wanted you to save me and bring me to her?"

"There was only the order to…contain you Mr. Kaji. Nothing else."

"Then what is the escorting part? Something that you wanted to do for me?" the special investigator asked as they reached his sports car. Not too far from his vehicle was an unmarked black cargo van. Figuring that was the SEELE agents' vehicle, a quivering thought came to him.

'Wonder where they would have dumped my body after killing me,' the unshaven man thought as he reached for the driver side door. Stopping himself, he saw the male pilot walk passed his car toward the van.

"I will not be able to contain you Mr. Kaji if I don't escort you to her."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because there is activated C-4 in your car," Shinji said going to the driver side of the van. About to open the door, he heard quick footsteps going toward where he stood. Turning his head a little, a semi-panicked Kaji was staring at him.

"You…could have said something earlier…you know?"

"…" the Third Child said with a slow blink then slowly turned back to the driver side door.

Opening it, he reached in a grabbed what looked like the remaining SEELE operative. Pulling the body out and onto the ground, Kaji cringed hard. It was missing its head as blood continued to ooze out. Only able to look inside briefly, he turned away. There was crimson spilled all over the steering wheel and dashboard as a pungent odor of blood, urine, and excrement filled the inside. Hearing something clunk on the ground, he turned to see the agent's head bouncing and rolling on the ground.

"You know…SEELE will hunt for both of us now."

"Indeed Mr. Kaji."

"Guess that makes us desperados."

"So it seems sir," Shinji said as he was pulling on something in the van.

Walking over, he saw the male pilot pull off the panel that was underneath the steering wheel. Unplugging a couple of wires, he reached in further and yanked something out. Handing him the piece that was pulled, it looked like a large node of some kind. There was a red and green light with both of them flashing. Looking back at the boy, he stepped out and closed the door.

"What's this?" Kaji asked seeing the boy walking around to the passenger side of the van.

"A GPS tracker," he said opening the door then going toward the glove compartment.

"How could you have possibly known where this was?"

"I have an informant," Shinji said grabbing a couple of items. One was a box while the other was a knife.

"An informant? You aren't talking about someone in your head again?"

"No."

"You mean," he asked surprised as he followed the Third Child toward his car. "There is another spy in NERV from SEELE?"

"Yes sir."

"I see," Kaji said feeling his head growing a migraine. Stopping at his car, the boy placed the box on the roof of his car. Watching him go to the front right tire, he took the knife and started cutting something.

"Is it attached there?"

"…" Shinji said jabbing the knife sideways and pulling on the object. The C-4, in its commonly tapped together construction, came out and was in the boy's hands. Looking at him and seeing the same stoic expression, the Third Child's body was calm and still.

"You've got nerves of steel Shinji."

"Thank you sir," he said with a small bow. Opening the small box and placing the C-4 inside it, he closed it. Turning around, Shinji gave a hard swinging throw of the C-4 toward the small building. Expecting it to detonate upon impact, the case went through a broken window. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking up for a couple of seconds. Turning around, he looked at Kaji and blinked.

"Shall we go Mr. Kaji?"

"Sure," he said with a small smile as a short gust of wind passed by. Treating it as nothing, he walked over to the driver side as the boy walked around to the other. Opening the doors to his car, both got in.

"My apologies for dirtying your vehicle," the Third Child stated sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door.

"It doesn't matter at this point," he said starting the car. Turning the car around and going back the way he came, he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that everything was still.

"…" Shinji said looking in the side mirror to see that the small building was up in flames with high smoke clouds. His eye twitched a little hearing the dark clone give a creepy and haunting gurgle of a laugh.

At NERV HQ, security got a notification of something activating at one of the many NERV outposts. In checking with a systematic graph and sensors, a capsule was being sent to the base. The leader gathered two other security personnel and stated orders to monitor while he went to investigate. After going down a couple of floors and getting confirmation of arrival, the three found the recovery station for all capsules.

Entering the room, there was no one stationed inside as a couple of machines were whirling to life. Seeing the one port that the capsule will come out of, the three waited with firearms. Hearing the container slow down, it entered the docking area. As the capsule was getting secured being placed upright, the three security members stood in front of it. Pressurization lessened and the glass/ metal door opened slowly. Waiting, the person inside began unfastening the harness and was immediately recognized. Assisting the individual out of the capsule, all three stood at attention and saluted.

"Sub-Commander. It is good to see you alive and well."

"Likewise," the older man said with a salute.

"Do you need medical attention sir?"

"No," Kozo said and shook his head. "I do not need that now. Is Commander Ikari here today?"

"Yes sir. We shall escort you to him."

"Very well."

Leaving the recovery station, Fuyutsuki followed the lead security member with the other two following slightly behind and beside him. Going up in an elevator to the floor that the Commander was on, they passed by a couple of NERV employees. They expressed relief to see that he was okay and not missing. Acknowledging them and continuing, word spread around of the Sub-Commander was alive, had escaped, and had returned. Reaching a lab room, Kozo followed the lead inside. A couple of heads turned to express surprise.

"Professor!?" Yui said surprised and quickly walked over to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Other than being kidnapped and interrogated for a couple of days, I am fine," Kozo said with a small smile at the scientist.

"Was it those old fools?" Gendo said after reaching them.

"Yes. SEELE was behind the abduction."

"SEELE? Why would they want to abduct you?" Yui asked.

"Apparently the last Angel attack was not what they wished to happen. The three Units eating the Angel's core was a major concern for them."

"…" the Commander said pushing up his glasses and looking down in thought.

"Is eating the core suppose to do something for the Units Dr. Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked curious.

"Hmm…not that I know of. Based on Dr. Akagi's tests and results, there was only a small increase in their power supply."

"Meaning?" Gendo asked.

"The Units can last a bit longer on their emergency batteries. More like 10-15 minutes depending on conditions and activity involved."

"That would provide a tactical advantage."

"SEELE was concerned about all three Units going berserk prior to engaging with the Angel."

"That is still under review," Gendo stated putting one hand in his pant's pocket. "Anything else?"

"They wanted to know why Unit-01 is on suspension and that Pilot Ikari is a back-up pilot."

"Did you state why?"

"Other than the reasons you gave me."

"Good," the Commander said with a small smirk. "How did you escape?"

"Special Investigator Kaji freed me and escorted me to one of the transport outposts."

"I see," he said going back to a neutral expression. "A mole to the end."

As Kaji drove further away from the van, the dirt road ended and a one lane-road came up. He had lit a smoke and was breathing deeply to relax. Glancing at the passenger next to him, the Third Child was holding onto the GPS tracker that still had both lights on it flickering.

"So…is there a location that Misato is at?"

"At the moment…she is at NERV HQ."

"Oh…are you planning on surprising her with me showing up?"

"You can see it that way if you wish sir," he said stoically staring forward and blinking.

"You never loosen up, do you," Kaji stated then saw the boy's eyes slowly move to look at him with the corners of his eyes. The creepy vibe was growing again due to the amount of blood that was stained on him. Looking back to the road, the main road could be seen up ahead.

"Never mind."

"…" Shinji said slowly moving his eyes back forward. "At the intersection, turn left Mr. Kaji."

"Left?" he stated slowly the car down to a stop at the intersection. Looking to the left, there was little bit of road that inclined. However, there were signs that indicated what lies ahead.

"That way leads to a dead end," the investigator stated looking back at the male pilot. Seeing the boy's head turn to him, a loud muffled pop emitted from his neck a couple of times. Staring directly at him and slowly blinking, Kaji stared back. Taking another drag, he closed his eyes and faced forward.

"…alright…left it is," he said driving forward and turning left onto the road. Going up at an angle, signs passed by indicating that the end of the road was ahead. It leveled off onto unpaved gravel. Kaji saw that the "dead end" gate that was supposed to be there; however, it was wide open. Slowing down to a stop, he glanced over at the Third Child.

"Continue Mr. Kaji," the boy said staring forward.

Kaji drove to the end of the of the gravel portion till it changed to dirt. Not stopping, he slowly moved and saw that there was a gradual down slope on the other side. Not saying anything, he kept driving down it slowly as the car ride became a bit bumpier. Following the directions given, the vehicle made a gradual and long S-curve around the hill. Once the grade became level, Kaji saw a grass field up ahead. There was flattened path that had tire tracks. Reaching them and following in line with them, he noticed how oddly even the cut the high grass was around them. That detailed reminded him of something.

"I think I remember what this place is," he said looking around. As the car continued, it changed eventually from driving on flattened grass to a dirt road."

"It is the area that was covered in the Info-Gave Operation," Shinji said stoically while rubbing both of his eyes a little.

"…ah…" the unshaven man said feeling a little better from knowing where they were. "So…this was your old place we are heading to?"

"Roughly yes."

"Are we stopping there?"

"No," Shinji said bringing his hands down from his face.

"Oh, why's that?" he asked as the individual weeds of the grass field strangely moved independently from each other.

Blinking, Kaji saw the small lone building alongside of the dirt road up ahead. Hearing the passenger window rolling down a little, Shinji tossed the small GPS tracker out the window. When he rolled the window up, something immediately splattered on it from the outside. While the Third Child ignored what was on the window, the unshaven man hadn't noticed it. Instead, he was seeing something vile the closer they got to the pilot's old home.

'What the…?' he thought after blinking.

The entire grassland was littered with hundreds of large bleeding stakes in the ground. Every single one of them had people impaled on them from various positions. The light green color of the field was now drenched in crimson. A shine was seen as if it were wet being reflected from the afternoon sun. The scent in the air turned pungent and morbid. Glancing at the small apartment as it went by, his eyes widened with fright. The entire building was completely organic with skin and pulsating with veins and blood splattering everywhere.

"Keep on the dirt road sir," Shinji said calmly watching his side of the vehicle get closer and closer to the grass field.

"…!?" the special investigator said blinking and swerving back to being center on the dirt road.

"…s-sorry…" he said sweating profusely and loosened his tie more.

His insides were turning from what was around him. Feeling clammy and sick, he tried pushing down his fear and continued on the bloody dirt road. Driving on it sounded slick with the occasional loud scrunch. The image of running over someone came to mind from seeing crimson shoot out from under the car from each time run over bump. Clenching the steering wheel tighter, Kaji was hearing loud moans. Daring a glance to his driver side window, the sounds were coming from stakes. Each one had various mouths at the lower base end to the ground.

"What the…hell is all this?" he asked in a panic voiced darting his eyes back forward.

"…what do you mean Mr. Kaji?"

"You mean you don't see all this carnage?!" he stated glancing at him.

His eyes went wide seeing that the Third Child was bleeding tears from his eyes. His dark magenta eyes had changed to the black-red. In an instant, his usual murky aura became overwhelmingly malicious, evil, and deranged. Still sitting straight and facing forward, he had not moved. Instead, only the boy's eyes slowly moved to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"_**What #$ #$caaAARRRNNNaagggEEEE #$%#$sir?**_"

"…!?" Kaji said starting to shake visibly from hearing that voice again.

Turning back to what was in front of him, he corrected the car again to be back in the center of the dirt road. Focusing hard at just driving forward, he bit through his inside lip. Feeling the pain and the blood that dripped in his mouth, it helped him become more focused. The hairs on his arms started to stand on end seeing something move in his peripheral vision. It didn't take him long to figure out what was in the car.

'It isn't real…it isn't real,' he thought feeling cold sweat dripping from his back and forehead. Pressing the accelerator more, everything from his knees below was flooded. Continuing to ignore the slow rising in his vehicle, he could see where the dirt road ended and the pavement began ahead.

'Come on…come on!' he pleaded in his mind as goosebumps flared over his body.

Something round and slithering was swimming in his blood flooding car and grazed against his stomach. Hearing a distorted chuckle next to him, he pressed his lips in and squeezed them together. Taking a quick glance at the Third Child again, his eyes widen with horror. Sitting next to him was a severely slashed up, disfigured, and blood splattered Third Child who was murderously staring hard at him. The inhumanly wide grin made his appearance look intensely insane.

"_**MmmmmMMMrrrRRRkkkkkkaaaaJJJJIIIIIII!?"**_

"…" the unshaven man said not moving.

'…what…who…is this-!?' Kaji thought terrified when the figure was instantly in front of his face. Its grin kept getting wider and wider as its skin broke making blood leak out of the open wounds. Feeling a sharp stab in his leg, Kaji let out a painful gasp. Looking at what it was, it was a tentacle that pierced into his thigh. The demented figure got close to his ear as a vile aroma made him gag. However, the immense fear and pain he had kept him focused enough to push it down.

"Mr. Kaji? Are you alright?"

"…" he said shaking and blinked.

All the sudden, the car was not moving. Blinking again in confusion, he looked slowly with his eyes around him. Noticing that the car was parked alongside the curb, it was also turned off. Looking down at his leg, it was fine with his foot off the accelerator. Still feeling sick and terrified, he slowly glanced over to the passenger seat. Flinching, the Third Child was not in front of his face. Instead, the male pilot had not turned to him at all. Only his eyes were looking at him from the corners of his eyes. His head slowly turned to him showing dark magenta eyes with blood smeared on his face.

"Are you feeling well sir?"

"…?" he said then looked in the rear view mirror. Blinking in surprise, he rolled down his window and looked behind him.

'…what…the…?' he thought seeing nothing of what he saw going through it.

There was no vile smell of death and decay. There was no blood or carnage anywhere behind them. Slowly moving back into his seat, he glanced again at the Third Child. The vibe from the male pilot next to him was his usual murky aura. Looking back to the road ahead of him, he felt his voice was lost and his mind was grinding hard to comprehend what just happened. A migraine didn't take long to develop on either side of his head.

"Would you like me to drive Mr. Kaji?"

"…no…" he said starting the car again. "I'll…be fine…I think."

"Very well sir," Shinji said as the car turned back on. Both headed back onto the road and toward Neo-Tokyo 3.

"…" Misato said sitting on the cell bunk with her knees up to her chest. With arms around them and leaning forward, she rested her head on the tops of her knees. For the past few hours, she had been waiting and wondering what was happening outside and with certain individuals. A heavy metal unlocking sound emitted from the cell door. Looking up, security personnel opened the door with one entering.

"The custody order has been lifted and you are no longer under suspicion Major. You are free to go."

"…" she said slowly uncoiling herself. Slowly standing up, she walked out of the dim lit cell. Being escorted to the desk/counter of administration, Misato was given back her belongings that she had on hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation Major," a security staffer stated.

"…" Misato said with a short nod and with a passive expression.

Turning around, she headed toward an elevator. Reaching it and entering, she pressed the button for her level. Going up, she was fighting back the nail biting anxiety of what happened in that cell. Unable to determine if she chose the right one, the Major also questioned herself if she was just seeing things. For all she would know, she was either having an episode or a vivid nightmare. Feeling the lift slow to stop, the doors opened.

'The only way I'll know is if I talk to him,' Misato thought walking to her office. While heading there, she looked at her hand thinking about speaking to the male pilot. There was also the aspect of talking to Kaji in which she only had a suspicion that he was in danger still. Seeing her hand shake, she continued walking to her office. Once there and entering, she thought about continuing her work to take her mind off things.

"…" she said staring at her chair and the papers that she was looking at before being taken to custody. Recalling the anxiety building up and the foreboding, she shook her head.

'No…I'm going home,' she thought grabbing a couple of other things and leaving. While heading to the parking garage, she got her phone out and looked under contacts. Seeing the Third Child's name, she hesitantly pressed the call button. Putting the cell phone to her ear, she got an automated voice stating that the number she dialed was out of range.

'I forgot, mobile calls can't call out to the surface down here,' the Major thought closing her phone and continuing forward. 'I'll try again once I'm on the surface.'

Reaching the parking garage, she got into her car and drove to the car escalator. Getting into a slot and slowly ascending up to the surface, her anxiety and trepidation kept growing to the point where she couldn't focus. Shaking her head and trying to reassure herself that things would be okay, paranoia was convincing her that something happened. After a period of time and reaching the top, she felt herself taking long and deep breathes to calm down. Driving out of the slot and onto the road to the highway, she glanced down at her purse.

"…" Misato thought thinking about getting the mobile out and calling again. Feeling her foreboding raging at her, she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Deciding to not call, she focused on driving home.

Reaching her apartment complex, she parked her car in the parking garage. Entering into the lobby, everything looked normal. Going into the elevator and up to her floor, she could feel her heartbeat in her head booming. Reaching her level and exiting the lift, she walked toward her apartment. The closer she got, the more trepidation she felt. It got to the point where it was making her tremble. Stopping at her door, she had to use two hands to insert her keycard.

"I'm home," she said out loud stepping inside. Looking down, there were shoes missing. Looking at her watch, she smiled at herself.

'They are still in school…but they will be home soon,' she thought sighing and heading toward her living room. Only taking a couple steps into the room, she saw the answering machine blinking. Putting her things down on the table it was on, she continued to stare at it. Lifting her hand up and descending toward the play button, her hand started shaking again. Pressing it, a voice came on.

[_Hey Misato. Kaji here. How are things? Never got to ask you how was that night…it definitely brought back nostalgic memories…back in those carefree days…Anyways, I wanted to let you know that this is my last mission. From here out, what I gave you is the latest of what I was able to uncover from the secrets at NERV. There are also more ties into SEELE in that drive I gave you._]

[_If you could honor me one last favor…continue to dig into the secrets of NERV. Find out for yourself what your hands are getting dirty with…it is a shame that this will be the last time I can call you…you looked as beautiful as you did back in those college days…can honestly say that my feelings for you only grew when we were apart…anyways…thank you for sharing a night with me and rekindle being together again…and also…I'm sorry._]

"…" Misato said hearing the message end. As the automated voice stated when the call was delivered, it was earlier today.

"…no…" she said quietly to herself.

A slow realization came to her of what she feared. The aspect of hoping that a miracle would happen was just that. Hoping and asking something impossible from someone. Placing her hands on the table for support, grief started to take control as she began to feel her legs grow weak. Bowing her head, she felt her eyes starting to blur. Suddenly, three separate knocks were heard from the front door.

"…!?" the Major said recognizing who did that knock. Feeling hope surge into her, she rushed toward the front door. Opening it, her eyes widen to see who was standing on the other side.

"…" Kaji said with a small smile and lifted his hand up to wave a little. "Yo."

"…" Misato said feeling tears fall from her eyes from seeing him. The grievance from hearing his voicemail to the elation that he was alive, made her rush to him. Embracing him hard and crying into his shirt, he embraced her back. Without saying anything, both kissed each other hard. The Major felt the dark cloud and paranoia leave her mind as she felt she could be able to relax. Pulling away and holding onto each other, Misato pressed her face against his. She was facing away from the other individual standing near them.

"I thought…I thought."

"Yes…I thought so too," Kaji said softly. "But you were my lady luck that got me out of that jam."

"So…Shinji heard me?" she asked hearing him give a confirming grunt. It made her smile brightly continuing to hold him.

"Where…where is he?" the Major asked when she felt him suddenly become ridged. Leaning back a little to look at him, his face looked horrified staring hard to his left. Feeling a familiar aura, she slowly turned and matched his expression.

Shinji was walking away from them with people slaughtered all around him. Some of the victims were screaming as spikes were being inserted into their bodies or being skinned alive. The objects that were doing this were a merge of several body parts and bones that were fused into the ground. Every footstep the Third Child made splashes of blood shoot out like objects being dropped into a puddle from far above. It also caused a double boom sounding in their heads which was their heartbeats beating hard and heavy. Not even looking away, the environment around them looked like bleeding flesh that moved and pulsated as if it were alive. Glancing at something on the floor in front of them, it was another victim. It was spasming from being completely sawed in half with its guts splattered onto the floor.

"Was there anything else you two need?"

"…!?" both Kaji and Misato said flinching hard from hearing someone near them speak. Holding each other tighter, they saw the Third Child standing in front of them with blood stained pants, shirt, hands, and face.

"…Shinji…why…are you covered in…"

"He killed my would be assassins…rather brutally," the special investigator stated quietly not moving.

"…!?" she said with wide eyes as the male pilot stoically stared at both of them. Shaking her head, she let go of Kaji slowly. Walking toward the boy and leaning forward, only the male pilot's eyes moved up a little to look at her. The passive gaze, his murky aura, and the guilt from shooting him made it difficult to talk to him normally. Even though she wanted to thank him, she felt like she couldn't reciprocate anything to him to show him thanks. Pressing her lips together and thinking hard, nothing came to mind.

"Let's...get you cleaned up Shinji."

"I can clean myself in my apartment Miss Misato if you prefer," he said as she shook her head and pointed to her apartment. "…very well."

The three entered her apartment where the Major ordered the male pilot to take a shower. Kaji didn't object of going into the neighboring apartment to pick up spare clothes for the Third Child. While entering the place and doing a quick look around, he entered the boy's room. Finding spare clothes and underwear, he was about to leave when curiosity grabbed him.

'I doubt I can find anything here given how minimal it looks,' he thought looking in the other drawers.

Other than finding more clothes, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Closing them and turning around, he recoiled hard hitting the dresser. Fear shot through him from seeing two women that suffered a far worse fatality than the SEELE agents earlier. The high school teen was split open from the neck down and pined to the wall with spike through her skin. The young adult woman was chopped up into bloody bits where a large portion seemed to be in a waste bin that overflowed. Inners and flesh hanged over and spilled all over the crimson pooled floor. Only getting a brief stare at their pale dead faces, he blinked to see them gone.

"…!?" Kaji said blinking a couple of times and not moving. Shaking his head, he quickly got out of the apartment. Despite feeling rattled, exhausted, and sleep deprived from what happened throughout the day, the two females made him curious.

'Wonder what connection those two have with Shinji?...they aren't women I know,' he thought entering Misato's apartment to hear the shower still going. Going toward the living room, he saw Misato sitting at the dinner table with two beers.

"Found clothes for him?" she asked with a small smile.

"…yeah," he said smiling back. "His room is a bit bare."

"Yeah. I can imagine given his personality and lifestyle…wait."

"Hmm?"

"Put his clothes on the table."

"You want to see him with only a towel on?"

"No…but I want to ask him something. It is about him growing up."

"Oh?" he said placing the spare clothes on the end of the table. Going to the chair adjacent to Misato's right and sitting down, he opened the beer and took a sip.

"Didn't the documents that his father provided state what his growing up and lifestyle was?"

"…" she said with a small nod then looked not sure. "I don't think those documents are true…but I can't prove it."

"Why's that?"

"Because…there is a possibility that he is not Shinji."

"…?" Kaji said blinking and looked hard at her. "…what do you mean?"

"…" Misato said gently holding her beer can and looking down. "There is a possibility…that Rana…is really Shinji."

"…!?" he said flinching then placed a hand on her forehead. Removing his hand, her head didn't feel hot or cold.

"…you…aren't kidding are you?"

"To be honest…I wish I was…"

"When did this start?" he asked as she retold him what happened since the incident at the Sakura Palace.


	122. One Night Stand

Chapter 122: One Night Stand

"Stand Up. Bow. Dismissed," the Class Rep stated when the school bell sounded. The classroom students copied what she did and waited for the teacher to leave. Once he left, everyone started packing to leave for the day. Hikari started gathering her school papers when she heard footsteps coming her way. Turning, it was Rana.

"Hi Rana."

"Hello Hikari. Do you happen to know what happened to Shinji?" she asked looking a little worried.

"The only message that I got from administration was that NERV requested him. For what, they didn't say. I was going to ask you if you knew any more details."

"I tried texting and calling him," she stated remembering what happened when she did. The female twin controlled herself to not have a flare of goosebumps show from "who" responded back.

"But he didn't reply back."

"How strange," the Class Rep said seeing the Second Child join them. "Do you know anything about what happened to Ikari Asuka?"

"He probably got called to NERV for some testing or what not. He is the guinea pig and lab rat for the NERV scientists."

"A lab rat?" Hikari stated with eyebrows raised and looked at Rana.

"…" she said frowning a little. But, she did not counter what the redhead said.

"See. Third Child is just a natural at it," Asuka said with a smirk then saw the First Child walking toward them. Seeing the female twin turn around, Rei shook her head side to side slowly.

"Other than the possibility of what Pilot Souryu is true, I have been unable to communicate with Ikari either."

"Maybe Suzuhara knows," Rana said to herself and walked over to where he and Kensuke were talking.

"I doubt the stooges would know," the Second Child stated looking back at her friend. "I'm sure that idiot is fine."

"…yeah…he does know how to take care of himself," Hikari said nodding his head.

"…" Ayanami stated feeling uneasy inside her. A foreboding feeling came to her from not knowing where he went to or why.

'Ikari did respond to my message...however briefly. Other than doing an assignment for NERV, he did not reply back on details,' she thought hearing the female twin walk back to the group.

"Both didn't know either. Kensuke stated that a friend of his saw him leaving from the south entrance, but lost track of him after that," Rana stated nervously playing with her fingers. "It isn't like him to not respond or leave without saying anything."

"It does seem strange from—hey! You two have cleaning duty!" Hikari stated as both Kensuke and Toji tried to sneak out the back entrance door of the classroom. "Get back here!"

"…stupid stooges…" Asuka said shaking her head as her friend went off to go pursue the runaway students. Turning back around, Rei began to leave the classroom. Rana who was still fretting to herself, began to follow. The redhead sighed out loud.

'That idiot better pay me back for babysitting these two,' she thought following them. Though not walking together, each one exited the school in the same direction. Asuka caught up with Rana and tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Rana, I'm sure he's fine. Lighten up."

"…" she said trying to relax but felt unable to. "M-Maybe if I call him again."

"Wait, I know someone who should know where he is at," the redhead said getting her cell phone out. "Misato should know. I bet you she was the one that told him to leave earlier."

"…" both Rana and Rei said with neutral faces when the Major was referred. Watching her dial a number, she placed it to her ear.

Back in the apartment, two adults were still conversing with each other still. The shower room was still occupied as running water continued to flow out. After telling Kaji another component of the Ikari back story conspiracy, Misato saw that he was both curious, confused, and cringing.

"The children victims recognized Rana as Shinji and not…" Kaji asked blinking.

"Mmm-hmm…I even saw them refer to her as such when I went with the police at that underground nightmare."

"…that sounds…hard to believe…but regarding who we are talking about," he said rubbing the hairs on his chin. "Do you think it is even possible?"

"I don't think so…but Rits put a seed of doubt in me saying if all conditions and factors were right. It would be possible."

"…" he said pinching the bridge of his nose trying to digest what she was telling him. About to get clarification, both heard a cell phone ring. Misato immediately got hers out and answered it.

"Katsuragi speaking."

[Hey Misato.]

"Oh, hey Asuka! What's up?"

[Are you at NERV by chance?]

"I was earlier. Why?"

[Apparently that idiot Third left school after first period without telling anyone. Rana here is fretting like a worried kitten from not knowing where he went to.]

"…ah…I see."

[You know where he is?]

"Why yes," she said as a smug was slowly grew on her face. "I know where he is."

[Well spill it.]

"He is here in our apartment."

[What did he have to go do?]

"Oh you know…I gave him a NERV assignment."

[I knew it. See, you were worried over nothing. He was just being a jerk] Asuka stated over the phone in which Rana's voice could be heard in the background retorting her. On the other hand, the female twin sounded relieved.

"Cut him some slack Asuka. I gave him a difficult assignment."

[Uh-huh. I am sure you did. What's he doing there anyway?]

"Well…if you hurry up, you might catch him coming out of the shower looking all cleaned up."

[…h-he's doing-] Asuka stated before Misato ended the call. Placing her cell phone down, she turned the volume down and left it on the table. On cue, the mobile vibrated with the same number that called. Ignoring it, she looked at Kaji who just smirked.

"Don't think you were trying to baited her. Hmm?"

"Probably not her. If Rei was there, that might do it."

"Really? I thought she was the Commander's favorite."

"Well…ever since Dr. Ikari came back."

"I see…there is a striking resemblance between her and Ayanami."

"I know! But the Commander insisted that there was no relation. I'd put my money on some family ties…at least a half sister somewhere."

As both continued on with their conversation, they did not pay much attention to what was going on in the bathroom. Shinji was showering and scrubbing the blood stains off of his skin. Once he looked cleaned enough to not frighten people, he stepped out and kept the shower running. He began cleaning the shower so it did not have splatters of blood on the walls and in any crevasses. After a short period, he heard his phone vibrate. Dropping the red tinted sponge in the tub and turning around, he reached for the cell phone on the sink counter.

Upon opening his phone up, there were a few missed calls and text messages. Looking in the order of what they came in, a couple were from both Rei and Rana. The last one was from Rayne who sent a text.

[_You available for a quick call?_]

'…_**a…n…s…w…e…r…m…y…s…e…e…d…'**_ the dark clone stated in a whisper in his mind. Internally bowing, he moved back to the shower.

'Very well sir,' he said with a slow blink moving the shower head to spray the walls. Hitting the call button, it rang once before being connected.

[Hi Shinji.]

"Greetings Miss Rayne. How are you?"

[I'm doing alright…are you cleaning something?]

"…more or less...I'm showering…"

[…oh…] she said in surprise.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Miss Rayne?"

[Y-Yeah. How did everything go with the info I provided?]

"The operation was completed and the information was useful. Thank you."

[It was!?] Rayne said glad and with a sigh of relief. [That's a major save. Hope that foils SEELE's plans for a bit until their next move.]

"Indeed. However, you will be on SEELE's hunt down and eliminate list."

[I figured I would be along with you and Special Investigator Kaji…by the way, would living in the Geo-Front be the safest place now?]

"I'm afraid not Miss Rayne," he stated as he moved the shower head and picked up the sponge to scrub more. "With the amount of insiders that come and go into NERV HQ, I can't guarantee it is the safest place to live."

[That's true. Any suggestions on how to stay alive from being tracked and hunted down by a secretive government organization?]

[_** #$%! #$!YoUwIlLwItNeSsThErEdUtOpIa #%%&**_]

[…!?] Rayne said with a sharp breath intake. Fear gripped her from hearing that recognizable voice.

"Was there anything else you wish to know Miss Rayne?"

[…what…what is…red utopia?]

"Pardon?" Shinji stated continuing to scrub and ignoring a shadow reflection that was standing in front of the ceiling light.

[…n-never mind. Sorry, that was an impossible question to ask you.]

"It was not Miss Rayne. If you believe in the aspect of chance and that you do not know when you will die, there is no reason to fear it or believe you will die."

[…hmm…I understand that…is that what keeps you going?]

"There are times that I was at near-death; however…I still lived for some reason. It gave me the impression that death will come when it wants to. However, that changes unless one makes intentional steps to end one's life."

[…that's true…alright…I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.]

"You are welcome Miss Rayne."

[Alright. See you soon.]

"Good day," he said ending the phone call. Turning around and putting the phone on the counter, he walked by the dark clone who grinned at him.

'Yes sir?'

'…_**heeeeeee…hckaaaaa! #$^ #$!' **_it said before exploding.

'…' Shinji said closing his eyes as gore splattered everywhere in the room.

'_**yOuHaVeNo!#$ #%$^ IDEAHOWMUCHELATIONTHISFEELS! SOMANYHAVEBEENTOUCHED! SOMANYHAVESPORED! ALLOFTHEMCARRYINGANDTRANSPORTINGTOONESBEYOND!'**_

'…I see…' he thought opening his eyes to see nothing wrong with the room. Going back to inspecting the shower, he continued to find areas missed.

Passing through the sliding doors of the apartment complex entrance, Rei, Asuka, and Rana headed up to Misato's apartment. From the phone call that the Second Child did, she only stated that the Third Child was at their place for one reason or another. Getting out of the elevator, the three headed towards the door down the walkway. Reaching it, Asuka slid her keycard to unlock the door.

"I'm home," she stated as the three entered.

"Is that you Asuka? Is Rei with you?" Misato called from the living room.

"Yes," Rei said quietly taking her shoes off as well as Rana. Asuka did so as well then headed first into the living room.

"Alright Misato, what is goin-" the redhead asked going down the hallway then rounding the corner. Rei and Rana entered next to see Kaji and the Major sitting at the dining table. It appeared they were having a pleasant chat with small smiles and beer on the table.

"Kaji! What are you doing here?!" Asuka said elated heading toward him and giving him hug.

"Hi Asuka," he said with a small smile. "Just dropping by to say hi and discuss things with the Major. Hi Ayanami and…Rana."

"Hello Inspector," the First Child said with a head nod and saw something on the table.

"Hello Mr. Kaji," Rana said with a small wave. She also noticed what was on the table as well.

'By the looks of it…seems more than a drop by,' Asuka thought letting go of him. She hid her jealousy from seeing how Misato's stance and behavior towards him was more relaxed and not the tension she would normal put on. It made her feel that something happened between them that made her clench her fists.

"H-Hey, these are Shinji's clothes," Rana stated looking at them with Ayanami next to her. "Why are they out here?"

"Oh…I wonder," Misato stated taking an intended sip of her beer to hide her small mischievous smile.

As if on cue, all heard a door open from the bathroom in which everyone turned to that direction. Shinji came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slicked back. All watched as he walked to the table as all stared at him with different expressions. Despite all the scars that he had, his physique still showed his athletic build. Standing at the table side left of Misato and to the right of Rei, he gave a small bowed to everyone.

"Greetings," he said standing back up as small droplets dripped down his chest.

"…!?" Asuka said staring at him. Rana said the same thing though was more relieved that he was fine. However, she could not stop herself from staring.

"Hello Ikari," Rei said blinking and staring at him. "You were showering?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami. I was," he said turning his head towards her and nodding. Everyone heard a digital click of a camera and turned toward Misato.

"Looking good Shinji," she said with a small innocent smile with her phone in hand.

"…thank you Miss Misato," he said with a stoic expression and blinking.

"Gah! You cougar!" Asuka stated and pointed at the Major being a little red in the face.

"Cougar is such predatory term. I like to think of it as giving him a compliment," the Major stated with a sly smile.

"Compliment my foot!"

'They are lively as usual,' Kaji thought from what was going around him. Looking at the female twin and First Child, both were still staring at him.

'Well I'll be. So she isn't seeking the Commander anymore…she does look a lot like Dr. Ikari…but why is Rana looking at…wait…she use to be a he…that means…eeeeee,' he thought cringing a little from the things that Misato told him. Seeing something go passed him, he turned to see Misato's penguin go to the bathroom door with a towel around his little neck. The pet stopped and turned toward the Third Child.

"Wark Wark? [Is it free to use?]"

"…" Shinji said turning toward him and nodding. "Yes sir. Your bath is filled and ready."

"Wark! [Excellent!]" Pen-Pen said with a smile and clapped twice before entering into the bathroom. Everyone blinked and watched the male pilot turn back to the table where his clothes were. He turned toward Kaji.

"Thank you for getting me a change of clothes Mr. Kaji," he said with small bow.

"Sure. No prob."

"Miss Misato?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a room I may go use to put on my clothes?"

"…" she said blinking then glanced at the girls. Unable to hide her mischievous smile, she turned toward him and tender her drink more.

"Why not change here."

"…!?" Rana and Asuka flinched then turned to the Major to give her glares. Kaji looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Rei blinked in surprise and looked at her superior.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink then felt a phantom grin on his face. Internally bowing and feeling his eye twitch a little, he spoke.

"Very well," he said and removed his towel. Everyone caught a view of him as grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"Y-Y-You exhibitionist! You pervert! You idiot!" Asuka stated turning red.

"…!" Rana said covering her eyes with her hands; however, she was peeking through her fingers feeling her face warm up.

"…" Rei said just blinking and watching him continue with putting his tank top on followed by his pants. A blush came to her face remembering the times she saw him naked. Strangely though instead of being surprised and embarrassed, the sight of it made her impulses and desires seem to fester more and faster.

"This is a bit much," Kaji said and gave Misato a tense smile. To his surprise, Misato still had a smug look on her face as she watched the Third Child finish dressing.

"So you are the cougar type."

"Like I said…just complimenting," she said giving an innocent smile.

"More like pedophile," Asuka muttered under her breath still a bit red in the face.

"Did you say something Asuka?" Misato said with a scary look on her face.

"Hmph! Ordering boys to change in front of you. You're no different from a dirty old man!"

"…" everyone else said watching the two go back and forth. As Kaji sighed a little, he drank his beer and saw movement in front of him. Blinking, he saw the Third Child walk around the dining table and head into the kitchen. Both Rei and Rana followed him.

'Might as well go out for a smoke and relax a little till things cool down here,' he thought slowly moving out of the cross fire.

Wondering if the rough housing between Asuka and Misato was intentional, the amused look on the Major's face answered his question. Heading toward the balcony hallway, he turned the corner and saw a glitching dark figure at the door. It was lightly banging its head on the door while muttering incomprehensible things. Seeing it stop and begin to turn its head toward him, Kaji kept a neutral face and blinked.

'Nope,' he thought turning around and heading into the kitchen. 'I can wait.'

A part of him felt that he should just stick indoors for a while before venturing out again. As the afternoon went on toward the evening, the group had dined in together in which Misato seemed more upbeat and happy compared to the others. In her continuing behavior, she stated that all of them should have a sleepover right now. Asking Shinji and Rana to stay, he didn't object while the female twin regrettably decided to go along.

As the evening went on, the group did various activities. Shinji made drinks and appetizers on hand and with food from his apartment. Over time, the atmosphere and event started to make people relax. Asuka enjoyed herself having Kaji all evening despite Misato being near him too. Rana felt she was able to enjoy herself from the activities and atmosphere. Despite her distrust of the Major, she allowed herself to just let it go for today. Spending the most time with Pen-Pen and Shinji helped make it easier to forget the grievances toward others.

Though Rei didn't say much, she could feel how the lively atmosphere was different. It wasn't something she disliked, it was something that made her feel pleasant inside. Like Rana, she allowed herself to let go of things for the evening. When she was not relaxing and participating in a group activity, she tried to assist the male pilot. Despite everyone else seeming to be lively, his stoic face and demeanor never changed.

An urge to hold him came to her in which she resisted. Finding a reason for the impulse, the thought of passing the feelings and sensations came. She felt that if she conveyed how she felt and the sensations from being cared for to him, it would make him able to relax. By night, Misato, Asuka, Rana, Kaji, and Pen-Pen had fallen asleep on the floor. All looked like they enjoyed and exhausted themselves.

"Appears the Miss Misato's spur of the moment event was well needed," Shinji said gathering the left out plates and glasses in the living rom.

"…" Rei said hearing his voice and blinking a couple of times. Rubbing them, she recalled what he said and watched what he was doing.

"Yes…it was different and enjoyable," she said standing up. Looking around, she took the remaining plates and following him into the kitchen. Both washed all the plates and glasses and set them aside to air dry. Returning back to the living room and seeing everyone lied out on the floor, both blinked at them.

"Should we move them into their rooms?" Ayanami asked seeing him shake his head no.

"They should be sufficient with a blanket over them…for now."

Nodding her head, the First Child quietly walked to where the spare covers were while Shinji walked into Asuka's and Misato's room. Coming back with their blankets and draping the blanket over both of them, the two became a little more comfortable.

"Hee heee…come on Shinji…tell me another joke…zzz" Misato said with a happy drunk expression as she continued to sleep.

"…" he said with a blink and stood up. Looking over at where Ayanami was, she placed a blanket over Kaji and Rana. She also had a smaller one for Pen-Pen as she carefully laid it over him. Looking at him, both nodding to each other as they walked backed to the kitchen area.

"Where will you sleep Ikari?" she asked quietly.

"I will sleep on the couch if that is acceptable."

"…" Rei said looking down a little before looking back up at him. "…would…would you mind sleeping...in my room?"

"If that is preferred Miss Ayanami, I do not mind."

"…" she said with a small smile. Turning around and heading toward her room, both quietly walked by the sleeping occupants of the floor. Reaching her room door, she opened it quietly.

"Shall I wait out here till you are done changing Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said turning to him. About to say she did not mind, she remembered what happened earlier. A blush came to her face that made her feel different and changed her mind.

"Yes."

"Very well," he said turning around and looking the other way.

"…" she said shaking her head. About to take back her answer, the memory came again and held her tongue. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathing in and out, she turned around. Closing her room door and heading to her dresser, she changed into her bed attire. After putting the light dress shirt over her underwear and bra, she approached the door. Instead of calling to him, she opened the door quietly. He was still standing in the same direction.

"You may come in Ikari," she said quietly and saw him turn around. Seeing him look at her, he nodded his head. Entering her room, she slowly closed the door. Feeling alone, the thought of asking him about one of the impulses she was dreaming about came to her. Holding her tongue, she saw him turn around.

"Is there a place on the floor you prefer I rest Miss Ayanami?" he asked quietly in his passive tone.

"…" Rei said as she walked in front of him and gave him a hug. Closing her eyes, she placed her head on his shoulder and could feel the warmth in her grow. Breathing in his scent gave both a tranquil and pleasant sensation inside her.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"Could…could we stay like this for a bit…I want you to feel the pleasantness that I feel from this."

"…any particular reason you wish to share your sensations Miss Ayanami?"

"…I…I was able to relax tonight…I was wondering if I provided you the same sensation…it would help you relax as well," she stated softly enjoying the feeling her senses were experiencing. It made her lift her head and place her cheek next to his. It caused another pleasant sensation as her impulses and desires made her crave it more.

"…" he said slowly blinking. Not hearing the dark voice say anything, it made him think of his usual response to this contact.

"…I see…very well," he stated quietly. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he gently held her lower back and upper-middle back. Feeling her press herself against him, her heart rate became faster. Her breathing became more relaxed as her hands held onto his back.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"…have you…ever kissed someone before?"

"…" he said thinking about it. Vivid flashbacks of the times that happened came to him viciously. A cold chill went down his spine as he did not flinch from it.

"I have not kissed someone before; however, I have been kissed by someone before."

"…are they…pleasant?"

"For the ones that care about each other, it is known to be pleasant and romantic. For the ones that do not care about each other, it can feel invading, violating, and awkward."

"Do…do you like them?" Rei asked feeling a tingling sensation inside that she never felt before.

"…I neither like nor dislike them Miss Ayanami. It depends on the person."

"…" she said sliding her hands from his back to his chest. Goosebumps flared on her skin as the action made her feel warmer. It seemed that touching him was addicting and desirable to her.

"…that sounds reasonable…could…could you help me?"

"With what?" he said as his breath was felt next to her ear. It made her feel a little ticklish. In reaction to that, she felt her lips feel damp.

"I…I would like to know…how a kiss feels…and I…was-?" Rei asked when she felt something slowly growing and getting harder. Knowing what that was, she tried to process what kind of reaction that represented. Recalling biology along with boy talk she overhears at school from time to time, a realization came to her. It made her blush heavy as his hug became more affectionate.

"Do you wish to kiss and make out Miss Ayanami?" he said softly pulling his head back to be inches away from her face.

"…" Ayanami said staring into his eyes and feeling her desires and impulses taking over. Oddly, her groin area was heating up as well making her become engrossed and lost in the affection and embrace she felt from him.

"…y-yes…p-please," she whispered closing her eyes.

About to lean forward, she was suddenly forced to the ground. Opening her eyes in surprise, her vision went into a bleeding red static as white noise blared into her ears. Blinking again, she was standing next to a wall and witness two women in cruel looking bondage outfits. In various and numerous sessions, they raped, tortured, humiliated, and forced their lustful desires on a young boy with no face. In each chaotic vision, blood and tears would fall from the boy's body and face.

The images suddenly went faster and faster until there was nothing but a blur. The women's cackling laughter and lustful moans became a constant sound in her ears. Slowly, the pitches for two females started getting deeper and lower until they just monstrously screamed in the sounds of excruciating pain and suffering. It got louder and more intense as everything around her started shaking violently. Almost as if she was in the middle of an earthquake.

"…!?" Ayanami said jolting up with a start and sitting up.

Feeling alarmed and breathing deeply, she placed a hand on her chest feeling how fast her heart and pulse were beating. Blinking and moving a little, she felt something off and wet below her waist. Looking down at the blanket cover her lower half, she nervously lifted it. Her eyes widen to see that everything from the waist down was ripped apart. Legs were in pieces as bones, cartilage, muscle, veins, and blood smeared and pooled everywhere on the bed. In trying to process what was happening, an overwhelming panic and fear spread throughout her.

"…!?" Rei said looking up. She was about to let out a scared shout when she saw who was staring down from the ceiling. Frozen with fear, a hideous and vile monster was looking down at her. Recognizing it, several mouths ripped open from its skin and grinned evilly at her. Feeling herself shaking uncontrollably, she heard something fall from the wall.

"…!?" she said darting a glance at what fell. Looking at the floor only made her eyes widen more and hyperventilate. It was the second voice in her head that looked like her. Its body was filleted open from the groin area all the way to her neck. The skin was pulled back and stitched to keep the skin opened. Trembling uncontrollably, the expression of horror was locked on its face as it stared at the ceiling.

"_**MiSsAyAnAmI #$% #$!#$% #MISSAYANAMI!AYANAMI!AAAAYYYAAAANNNNAAAAA-A-A-A-AM-M-M-M-M-M-i-i-i-i-**_**" **the demented figure from above blared in wrath with its mouths repeating each other in various pitches and speeds. The First Child felt an uncontrollable urge and let out a scream from fear.

"…!?" Ayanami said feeling her eyes shooting open wide with fright and breathing fast. Feeling herself sweating, she looked around quickly in a fast growing panic. Seeing herself in her room, she sat up and pulled her legs in. Hugging them and feeling that they were attached and intact, she tried to calm down her breathing. Hearing something to her left, she glanced over to the door. Soft knocking was heard followed by a soft voice.

"Miss Ayanami? Are you feeling alright?"

'…!?' she thought in surprise. 'Ikari? Wasn't he…here?'

Shaking her head, she still felt in a panic. Despite it being a vivid and morbidly horrifying nightmare, it felt too surreal to separate it as just a dream. Getting up quickly and rushing to the door, she opened it to see the Third Child standing in front of the door.

"My apologies for—" he said quietly when Rei hugged him fiercely.

"…?" Shinji said blinking then looked at the trembling First Child. Knowing what happened, he hugged her back and started rubbing her back and head.

"Did you have a nightmare Miss Ayanami?" he asked quietly feeling her head move slightly up and down tensely. "…I see…if it helps you in any way, would you like me to stay with you until you feel calm and at ease?"

"…" she said able to stop shaking so much. Not letting go of him, she was able to nod her head a little.

"Very well," he said blinking. "Excuse me Miss Ayanami."

"…!?" she said being surprised a little from being gently picking her up. Still feeling a good amount of panic, she wrapped her legs around his waist tensely.

"…" he said blinking a couple of times then entered her room. Closing the door softly, he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Gently wrapping his arms around her again, he began to rub her back again.

"You will be alright Miss Ayanami. It was just a dream."

"…it…felt…too…real," she felt her voice come back.

"Those ones are difficult to overcome and separate. Did you have a nightmare of disembowelment?"

"…yes…" Rei said slowly pulling her head back to look at him in the face. Placing her face close to his, she felt their noses touching. He didn't express anything or pulled away from being so close.

"How…did you know?"

"I have those periodically. They are rather unpleasant," he said continuing to his actions.

"I see," she said finding his actions calming her down more and more. Feeling able to have a clear mind again, she thought about letting go of him and sit beside him. However, the position she was in and their closeness gave her much comfort. Remembering what he said at the door and feeling his warmth, she stayed in her position.

"If I have these again…do you mind...comforting me?" she asked staring directly into his eyes.

"If it helps you Miss Ayanami and I am near, then yes," he stated calmly while staring directly back without blinking.

"…" she said feeling her insides warm and her face to blush. Without thinking about it, she gave him a peck on the cheek before hugging his neck.

"…thank…you…" she whispered placing her face next to his feeling a smile on her face. The action felt natural and made her feel satisfied.

"…" Shinji said not flinching or feeling tremors from her action. Whispering a welcome, he continued to rub her back while watching the area around him.

'_** #$% #$ggggoooooooooooooodddddddd #$% #'**_ the dark clone stated with multiple vile and distorted figures of itself surrounding the two of them. Shinji only blinked and continued to hold the First Child until they went away.


	123. Meet and Greet

Chapter 123: Meet and Greet

'_Miss...Ayanami?'_

"…" Rei said shifting a little feeling comfortable in her position.

'_Miss...Ayan...ami?'_

"…" she said again turning a little and smiling a little. She didn't hear the small movements around her.

'…_m…i…s…s…a…y…a…n…a…m…i…'_ the voice called sounding further away.

"…" the First Child said reaching out a little and grabbing something with a weak grip. Something of a digital sound was heard making her stir awake. Feeling the phantom cobwebs, she let go of what she was holding and rubbed her eyes.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?"

"…?" Rei said opening one eye from hearing the person's voice. Squinting and focusing, she recognized who it was in their PJs.

"Yes…Major?" Ayanami said tiredly while sitting up. Looking at the woman, a grin was on her face before it changed to a smile. Watching her stand up, she put her hands behind her back.

"You'll be late for school if you sleep any longer."

"…?" the female pilot said blinking then looked at the clock. Grabbing it and looking at it closely, her eyes widen in surprise. Putting the clock down and getting up, Misato had already opened her door.

"If you hurry you might beat…" she said before both heard the bathroom door close. Turning back to the First Child, she had gathered her school uniform and other undergarments. Without missing a beat, the blue haired teen walked quickly out of her room and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

'Never seen her not get up after her alarm goes off...it went into snooze mode after it kept ringing so much,' the Major thought wondering if she was going to stand in front of the door. Instead, Rei walked into the entrance hallway. Blinking in surprise, a thought came to her.

'Is she going to…no way,' Misato thought quickly going to the corner of the hallway. Peeking over, she saw the First Child grab her shoes, her school bag, and exited the apartment. To her growing mixture of surprise, amusement, and interest, quick footsteps were heard going alongside the wall. Knowing where she was headed to, the Major smiled. Bringing her phone out and looking at the picture she took, teasing her came to mind.

'On the other hand,' she thought closing her phone. 'I'll wait a little bit…till later…this will definitely cause a stir in her.'

At the neighboring apartment, the twins were sitting at their dining table eating a simple breakfast.

"Last night was actually refreshing," Rana stated and looked at him. "Don't you think?"

"It was indeed different," Shinji said stoically while nodding his head. He ate a morsel of his breakfast and chewed before swallowing.

"However, we did not sleepover at Miss Misato's apartment."

"That's true," Rana said looking back at her breakfast and smiled a little. "Are you disappointed that I wanted to not sleepover there?"

"…" he thought recalling what the dark clone was doing when the others were asleep or falling asleep. "No."

"…" she said with a relieved smile. "Despite the enjoyable atmosphere and evening activities…I still can't forgive her."

"Understandable," the male pilot said when the doorbell ringed. Without saying anything, he stood up and walked calmly to the front door.

"Must be Ayanami," the female twin said feeling her smile lessen seeing him go into the entrance hallway. Hearing the door open, she couldn't hear the exchange between him and the person at the door. Suddenly, there were quick feet coming from the hallway. Blinking in surprise, the First Child rounded the corner and entered the bathroom still in her bed attire. The front door closed followed by the bathroom door.

"…?" Rana said seeing Shinji come out from the hallway with a passive face. "Was that...?"

"It was Miss Ayanami in pajamas and bed hair Miss Rana," he said walking toward the kitchen.

"Guess last night really put her out."

"…" Shinji said feeling his eye twitch from hearing the evil voice chuckle softly. The sensation of the dark clone's grin was felt on his face.

"Seems so."

After a few minutes, the shower turned off. Dressing quickly, Rei stepped out of the shower to see no one in the living room. Hearing sounds from the kitchen; she brought a towel and dried her hair while heading over there. Upon entering, the Third Child was filling a bento box then placed a cover over it. Turning around, he gave a small bow.

"Do you feel refreshed Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes…thank you…for letting me use your shower."

"You are welcome," he said turning around. Putting a couple of things away, he placed a small brown bag on top of the bento box. Grabbing both and turning around, he held out both to her.

"If you care for a lunch box Miss Ayanami, I have prepared one for you. If you are hungry, there is breakfast in the bag. Would you like them or no?" he said with a stoic voice and expression.

"…" Ayanami said looking at both. Feeling a small smile on her face, she looked at him and nodded.

"…yes…thank you Ikari," she said grabbing both.

"…" he said with a small head nod. "Miss Rana is waiting outside by Miss Misato's apartment. Is there anything else you need Miss Ayanami?"

"No," she said shaking her head and turning around. Putting the towel back in the bathroom, both grabbed the items the needed and left the apartment. After locking the door, both met up with Rana who was standing outside the door to the Major's apartment. By the time the two reached Misato's apartment, the door opened. It revealed a sleepy looking Asuka and Misato having a smiling expression.

"Greetings Miss Souryu…Miss Misato," Shinji said with a small bow.

"Morning!" the Major said with a big smile on her face.

"You are way too chipper after getting drunk last night," the Second Child said yawning and stretching a little.

"With my home remedy on hand, any hangover is an easy fix," she stated then looked at the First Child. "I see that you got ready quick. Hmmmm?"

"…" Rei said with a passive face then glanced to the side. "…yes…"

"Wondergirl always wakes up too early to get ready," Asuka said rubbing her eyes a little.

"That's true," Misato said seeing Ayanami have a little redness on her cheeks. Seeing that and controlling her grin, she kept a smile on her face.

"Alright kiddos, have fun at school! Oh, all of you got synch training after school today."

Hearing only Asuka bemoan, Rana just sighed out loud. Shinji and Rei just nodded their heads. Watching them go off, she heard a slight snore in the background of the apartment. Smirking, she was about to go wake the person up when her cell phone ranged. Answering, it was from NERV about an Angel sighting. Ending the call, she quickly got ready. Leaving a note on the dining table, she left and headed to NERV. Reaching there, she headed to the bridge. Entering it, she went to where Makoto was sitting at his terminal.

"Hi Makoto. So what have we got so far on this guy?" Misato asked stopping next to Makoto.

"Morning Major. The new Angel appeared not too long ago orbiting around the Earth. In the past 12 hours since being detected, it has not broken from its position in orbit," the bridge tech stated then input a command at his terminal. It showed a live satellite image of the massive Angel.

"How big is it?"

"About three aircraft carriers long and two wide."

"Geez. Has the UN taken any action yet?"

"Initially no. However, two hours ago they shot a missile with an N2 mine warhead toward it," Makoto said opening another window screen. It showed a video of the missile launching from the ground then going through the atmosphere. Appearing to be dead on to hit the Angel, the missile exploded with a bright flash. When the blinding illumination died down, the Angel was still there and undamaged.

"AT-Field?" Misato asked. Watching the bridge monitor go backwards frame by frame of the video, he stopped. Going forward to the part when the missile made impact, a spherical barrier was produced at the same time covering the entire Angel.

"Well that sucks. Did they try to do anything else?"

"No. After trying another missile and getting the same result, all other weaponry was deemed to not being able to reach the Angel."

"Have we been given the go to eliminate it?"

"Not yet."

"That means we'll be stepping up to the plate anyway," the Major said. "All we got to do is be able to hit the target from all the way down here."

"Do we have anything that can generate enough energy and firepower to get to the Angel?" Makoto asked looking at her.

"…" Misato said crossing her arms and thinking. "Well…we did have the positron rifle before it blew up. Has that design been saved?"

"As far as I know Major, the R&D department had it rebuilt for future arsenal use. Since then, R&D reports that the weapon is more stable, more powerful, and has longer range capacity. The design of the weapon has changed a bit but still operates under the same construction as its predecessor."

"Nice. At least we have a starting point. Can it reach where the Angel is?"

"No. That is out of the weapon's range."

"Rats. Guess all we need to do is modify it so it can punch through the atmosphere and hit the Angel."

"If it were that easy."

"Mmm-hmm," Misato said looking around the bridge. "Where is Ritsuko? I thought she would be here to discuss this with us."

"Hmm?" he said adjusting his glasses and looking around as well.

"Dr. Akagi said she was going to be in her lab conducting tests," Maya piped in turning toward them.

"Really? I thought with an Angel sighting she be the first one here. Do you know what tests she is doing?"

"Just doing analysis of the Third Child's blood samples," Ritsuko stated walking into the bridge area. Misato and the bridge monitors turned to their left. Walking toward them was the scientist.

"Again? How many times are you trying to confirm?" Misato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dr. Ikari has requested me to conduct an analysis of the pilot in her place."

"…?" the Major said blinking in surprise. "…do I want to know why?"

"It would bring down your chipper mood from earlier if I told you," Ritsuko said adjusting her glasses and looking at the main screen.

"…" the Major said keeping her arms crossed and forcing herself to not cringe.

A part of her felt sympathy for Yui from her struggle to rekindle her family. In viewing herself and the relationships with the scientist's children, she was in no different position. Sighing through her nose, Misato just told herself to not think about it right now. Shaking her head, she joined in on the conversation on how to go about eliminating the Angel in orbit.

After coming up with an action plan and passing it by for approval by the Commanders, the NERV staff followed suit on it. Until then, all that was remaining was waiting for the pilots. As time passed into the late afternoon, notifications were sent stating that the pilots had arrived on base. Instructions were sent for all of them to get suited up including the backups pilots. After doing so, they were escorted to a conference room where Misato and Ritsuko were waiting in.

"Alright, so let us begin," the Major stated drawing the pilots' attention to the projection image on a wall. "This is the newest Angel that has shown up. It is currently holding its position in orbit for the past 20 hours and has maintained minimal activity."

"The UN has tried using missiles armed with an N2 warhead to hit the Angel. Results were insignificant," she stated showing a video clip of two missiles going toward the enormous Angel. Both made impact and detonated; however, nothing damaged it. Toji whistled being impressed.

"We have been given the task of defeating the Angel which brings up the next slide," Misato said as it went to a schematic showing of something that looked familiar to Shinji and Rei.

"This is an upgraded and modified positron rifle which was used during the Fifth Angel attack. It has been in R&D since that day and they have made it to be a far more stable prototype. Dr. Akagi?"

"I will give you a simplified version from all the jargon and calculations involved. It is an energy weapon. As Pilot Ikari and Pilot Ayanami have experienced, firing this is not going to be a straight shot. Many factors go into targeting the Angel given where it is located. The other factor is that with all the improvements, the rifle does not have the range to hit the Angel where it is at currently. If the Angel comes down at least a few hundred feet, then it will be in range. That being said, the amount of energy needed to reach and pierce through the AT-Filed is monumental. Yes Pilot Hymity?"

"How long will the shot be from firing to impact?"

"MAGI calculated an eight second window with a margin of error of +/- 2 seconds."

"Can you even hit a target when it is that far away and moving?" Asuka stated.

"MAGI's calculations indicated a 40% chance of hitting the Angel with a +/- 10% margin of error."

"Dang. That low when it is that big and just hovering in place?" Toji asked.

"Like I said, there are far more factors and elements in play here. Not only will the shot battle Earth's gravity, but the atmosphere, the rotation of the Earth, and the aspect that the Angel can move at will in space."

"On that note, the game plan is simple: point and shoot and take precautions. Though there was a synch test scheduled for you all, taking out the Angel is priority. Now in regards to who will be the shooter," Misato said then turned to the Third Child.

"I'll do it!" Asuka piped in and raised her hand before anyone could respond.

"As much as I would like to give you the position Asuka, I was going ask Shinji to do it."

"What!? Why?" she asked in irritation.

"He has the most experience using the positron rifle."

"Can't be that hard to use the computer guidance system to aim," the Second Child countered. "Plus, I have the highest synch ratio out of everyone here. If anyone can make the shot, I can."

"I agree with you on those statements, but I would like Shinji to-"

"Wait a minute," the redhead said and walked over to the Third Child. Grabbing his wrist and pulling, he didn't budge from his standing spot. Slowly moving his eyes toward her, Asuka's got in front of his face.

"You. Me. Talk. Now."

"…" he said staring back without blinking. Seeing something in a dark corner of the room, he didn't turn to it. Sounds of multiple things slithering were heard as its body slowly went up to the ceiling. Blinking, he turned to her.

"Very well Miss Souryu," he said as she pulled him toward the other side of the room. The group watched as the Second Child stood directly in front of him. Placing her hands on her hips, she began talking to him.

"…" Rana and Rei said narrowing their eyes at her.

"…" Rayne said not moving while watching a dark figure hover up and down from the ceiling. She did not look at it directly, only kept it in her peripheral vision. Hearing footsteps come back, Shinji had the same stoic face while Asuka had a confident smile on her face.

"Miss Misato. Would it be alright if Miss Souryu took my place instead?"

"Oh? Can you give me a reason?"

"As Miss Souryu has pointed out, her synch ratio is higher than mine. The computer guidance system reacts better to pilots with a ratio as high as Miss Souryu's. As for the positron rifle mechanics, I believe the newer version has lessened the recoil and load time. Instead of holding as a rifle, it has been changed to a harness with a power pack in the back. All that Miss Souryu would have to do is wait for the load time and hold a sturdy stance when firing," the male pilot said with a blink.

"…" Ritsuko said blinking in surprise. "…I'm surprise that you know Ikari…yet I am not. I already assumed you would know. Let me guess, another insider?"

"You could say that Dr. Akagi."

"…is that person…dead here somewhere?"

"…yes…" he said stoically and blinking again. Misato sighed out loud while Ritsuko just shook her head.

"Alright…Asuka, you will be the gunner."

"Yes!" she said with a fist pump then turned around and pointed at the Third Child. "Just you watch Third. I show you why I am the best."

"…" he said hearing a demented chuckle in the background as the dark figure slithered through the ceiling. Looking at her, he gave a small nod.

"Very well Miss Souryu."

"As a precaution, Rei and Toji will be on stand-by in their units," Misato stated.

"Yes ma'am," both First and Fourth Child stated.

"Shinji, Rana, and Rayne will be our back-up pilots. You'll be stationed at the bridge until further instructions."

"Yes ma'am," all three said together at once.

'…hopefully that doesn't mean something bad will happen,' the Major thought then dismissed the pilots. As all of them left the room, a conversation was going through the Third Child's head.

'_** #$%#$…I…n…T…e…R…v…I…e…W…yyyeeesssss?#$% #$%'**_ the dark clone whispered getting further and further away.

'What kind of interview sir?' Shinji thought with a blink continuing forward.

'_**PPPEEEEEEEERRRRS #$%$TO#$…p…e…e…r…s...#$% #$%**_'

'…' he thought thinking about what the evil voice stated. 'That would mean-'

'_**ATHOUSANDTIMES #$%# $YES!'**_ a blood lurching screech echoed from the other end of the long hallway. Knowing it was from the Eva cages, the male pilot contemplated on what the dark clone wanted. Understanding it, he felt his right eye twitch a little. When the group reached the intersection to go to the bridge, Rei, Asuka, and Toji broke off.

"…" the remaining group stopped and watched the three continue toward the Eva cage. Ritsuko and Misato turned left and started going down the adjacent hallway.

"Something wrong Shinji?" Rana asked seeing him staring down the hallway and not moving. Rayne stopped and looked back at him feeling that whatever was eerie and following them had went away.

"…no…" he said turning toward her and shaking his head. "It is nothing. My apologies for causing concern."

"Pick up the pace you three," Misato stated ahead watching three walked toward them.

"Are you worried about how this will go?" Rayne asked in a low voice.

"Not worried Miss Rayne," Shinji said looking forward. "Rather ambivalent."

"You actually wanted to fire the weapon," Rana said standing closer to him while walking.

"…" he said blinking. Not hearing anything in his mind, he pondered the best answer.

"Possibly."

"Really? How did it feel when you fired it the first time?" the Fifth Child asked curious.

"…the best description...would be an overwhelming adrenaline rush felt inside and outside of the body," he said glancing at the ex-officer.

"…whoa…that sounds like a trip."

"…indeed…" he said having flashbacks and visions of the firing, the explosion, and the near-fatal accident. Feeling several places on his body warm up, he kept walking forward. Feeling his other eye twitch, he did not react to the needle piercing and burning sensations.

When the other three Eva pilots reached the Eva cages, they went to their designated Units. All saw the purple war machine at the far end of the cage. Unit-02 was all the way to the right next to the wall. Eva-01 was the next one to the red unit's right. It was still off limits and under research investigation. All the souls in the Evas were watching as the pilots head toward them. In watching the Second Child get closer and closer to the entry plug, they noticed their vision suddenly glitched and went static. When it cleared, they looked at what was changed and became alarmed.

'…_no…you wouldn't.'_

'_No. Stop it! Don't do it!'_

'_Turn away! Go back!'_

'_PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP! STOP! STOP!' _

"All pilots have entered their entry plugs," the lead tech stated hearing and seeing the Second Child's Eva engaged the plug into its body. Seeing the three Units move their heads back and stand erect, it indicated they were loaded.

"All entry plugs engaged."

[Roger. Beginning synchronization procedure in 5…4…3…2…1. Synchronization engaged] Maya stated through the headset.

Reaching the bridge, Misato and Ritsuko took their positions behind the bridge monitor technicians. Shinji, Rana, and Rayne entered and headed toward a space on the right where the center bridge floor was. All three looked up to see the Commander and Sub-Commanders standing on the high level of the bridge structure. They were looking forward at the monitors on the main screen. Stopping, the backup pilots stood next to each other side by side and turned toward the main screen.

"Synchronization for Unit-00, 02, and 03 successful and stable," Maya stated from her terminal.

"How is the transporting of the positron rifle?" Misato asked.

"The weapon is in the docking bay. Once Unit-02 is launched, it will be loaded to a nearby lift and taken to the surface," Makoto stated.

"What is the current status reading for the Angel?"

"Angel maintaining current orbit and position," Shigeru stated from his monitor. "No energy signatures detected."

"Okay," the Major said turning around and looking up. "Commander. Permission to proceed with the mission."

"Proceed Major," Gendo stated sitting with his hands interlaced in front of his face. Seeing the lavender haired woman turn around again, she faced forward.

"Eva launch!"

"..." Asuka said feeling the sudden pull and launch straight up. Smiling with confidence, she felt pumped up from getting the stage she always wanted in the beginning.

'Here is my chance,' she thought closing her eyes and concentrating. 'I'll show everyone that I am the ace. I show that idiot who the real deal is. And when this is over, he is going to compensate me…the way I want it.'

"Unit to surface in 4…3…2…1," Makoto stated. The lift's rails extended and the Unit came to a stop at the surface. Blinking a couple of times, everyone in the command center slowly became perplexed then terrified. As if they went into micro-vision, they could hear the Unit breathing deeply with metal bending in the background.

"…what?" Misato said with a horror look on her face.

"What is going on?!" Ritsuko said looking at the Eva standing on the surface. Terror registered on her face.

"…!?" Gendo said staring in confusion.

[Hey Misato. Has the positron weapon been sent up?] Asuka said through an opened comm-link. After a few seconds of waiting, she heard nothing.

[Hey! Anyone there!?] she asked again then heard a large lift near her sound. A building as large as the Eva had shutter doors on one side. It opened which had the modify positron rifle there.

Everyone in the command center watched as the Eva walked over to the building holding the positron rifle. Suddenly, a video-link was established which showed a front view of Asuka sitting at the cockpit. She occupied the bottom half of the video when the top half showed the back end of the entry-plug. As if they weren't terrified enough, a black-red eye materialized on the back wall of the entry plug. It slowly looked at the female pilot blinking.

"No!" Misato shouted in fear. "Abort! Abort the mission! Shut down Eva-01!"

"Attempting to shut down Eva-01!" Makoto stated typing frantically. An abort error came on the screen as a couple more eyes formed in the video-link behind Asuka.

"Abort command failed!"

"Eject the entry plug!" Ritsuko shouted in fright. The bridge tech tried the command, but another error to appear on the monitor screen. More eyes formed as blood tears started to drip from a couple.

"Ejection command failed!"

"Command override!" Ritsuko said getting to one monitoring station and frantically typing as fast as she could for override commands. More and more errors kept appearing on the screen until the entire monitor was littered with error messages. More eyes started forming as more crimson was oozing from them.

"Damn it! Asuka! Asuka!" Misato shouted into the comm-link.

"Comm-link has been muted by the Eva!" Maya stated scared and typing override codes again and again.

"Angel is showing activity of movement!" Shigeru stated from his monitor.

"…oh god…oh god…" Misato said feeling powerless.

The Angel in Earth's orbit felt a false Angel on the surface of the planet. Moving to be in direct line to it, something about it started changing. Not too sure what it was, it wouldn't matter once it attacked.

'…_**H…a…V…e…S…o…M…e…P…a…T…i…E…n…C…e…T…h…E…i…N…t…E…r…V…i…E…w…W…i…L…l…B…e…G…i…N…**_'

'…?' Arael stated and stopped. Looking around for the voice, there was nothing around it. There were no other Angels around or could one be felt. The only signatures the Angel felt was the altering false one below and that its mother and father were down there as well. Deciding to wait a little, it watched what the war machine would do first. Then if nothing occured, Arael will attack.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the monitor in horror. They saw the entire background of the entry-plug was littered with black-red eyes. Some were next to each other while others overlapped or had burst with its insides hanging out. To the ones still whole, each was blinking frantically and tearing blood profusely. Asuka didn't seemed to notice or feel anything wrong as she had just about reached the building.

'I am so going to win today,' the Second Child thought seeing the positron rifle. Getting close enough and stopping, she reached out her Eva's hand and stopped.

"What the?" she said out loud. The Eva's hand was purple. Turning her hand over to look at the palm, it was still purple.

"W-W-What a minute?! I got into my Eva!?" Asuka said starting to panic. "I swear I did. I-!?"

"…!?" the NERV bridge said as they saw the Second Child pale instantly and had a terrified look on her face.

Behind her, the sick, disturbing image of eyes started to form a crudely cut horizontal line. Slowly opening up, the eyes next to the crude line ripped apart shedding gore into the entry-plug. Opening up to allow a large person to go through, it revealed its insides of something demented, chaotic, vile, and hellish. Maya felt bile instantly rise as she spewed it on the floor to her left. Everyone paled with goosebumps riling their bodies as some form of a bleeding flesh monster. It started inching toward the pilot with the sound of wet scrunching filling the audio. The video would go static or glitch which made the grotesque figure get closer to the pilot in.

The crew saw Asuka shaking all over and mouthing words calling for everyone including Shinji's name. Seeing her straighten up tensely, the figure was directly behind her. A couple of tentacles were forming out of the back of the creature's head as they slowly slithered and curled on themselves. Her eyes slowly turned to her right. Not seeing it in her sight, she swallowed. Slowly turning herself, she saw something horrific behind her. The evil and malice aura was extremely intense and suffocating. Blood seemed to have drenched the atmosphere and the LCL liquid making it harder to breathe.

"…!?" Asuka said feeling her eyes widen starting at a morbid monstrosity behind her. The back of the entry plug was littered black-red eyes that were stretched from a crude horizontal split. About to open her mouth to scream, a piece of the creature's flesh extended out and formed a human hand. It instantly covered her mouth as goosebumps littered her body.

[_**…rrreeee#% $^aaaadddddd $%%^yyyy?…**_] it breathed next to her ear being cut in and out from several chilling screams. It caused her to start crying from feeling its vileness. An overwhelming sense that she was going to be tortured, raped, and die quickly developed in her mind. The monster's whisper was heard through the comm-link causing everyone to start shaking.

[_**GRABTHEWEAPON!]**_ it bellowed out a viciously behind Asuka. Almost all of the NERV crew on the bridge flinched from the sudden outburst over the loudspeakers.

"…" Asuka said starting to faint.

Her eyes started to get blurry as everything around her began to darken. About to shut her eyes, an innocent sounding boy started giggling behind her. Closing her eyes, she felt the Eva move. Her conscious was slowly going out as she tried mentally called for everyone again. She failed to hear calls from the comm-link as they sounded distant, faded, and no louder than murmurs. Whispering out the Third Child's name, she felt almost unconscious when a sharp ping stabbed in her head.

"Angel is converging energy to its center!" Shigeru said from his station.

"…!" Asuka said as her eyes shot open and looked forward. The positron rifle was in the Eva's hands, but it wasn't pointed up at the sky. The view of the Eva was it looking up as something started coming down from the clouds. A bright light shined through them and covered the Unit. Feeling another ping in her head, Asuka only managed a blink until everything around her vanished to white.


	124. The Triplet

Chapter 124: The Triplet

"What happened!?" Misato asked seeing the video-link go static. The surface camera feed showed Eva-01 looking up into the sky where it was being showered with white light. It gave the vision of heaven shining down from the clouds.

"The Angel sent an energy surge. Only certain frequencies are being emitted from the beam," Shigeru stated typing at his monitor.

"What kind of frequencies?" Ritsuko asked.

"Brain-wave frequencies."

"A telepathic attack?!" Misato stated in surprise and looked back at the screen. "How are her vitals?"

"Elevated levels to erratic," Maya stated from her monitor. "She is in a state of shock and not responding!"

"Damn," Misato stated then shook her head. Turning around, she looked up at the Commander."

"Commander. Request permission to send the stand-by pilots in."

"Until we know what occurred Major, we will refrain from sending more pilots and resources topside," he said coldly from his seat.

"But sir, Asuka is in—"

"Major, I am well aware of where the Second Child is. Can you explain why the pilot went into Unit-01 when I ordered a ban of usage on it?" he asked not looking down from his command space.

"…" Misato said not being able to answer that question. However, her hands closed into fists.

"Well Major?"

"…I don't know why sir."

"I see. We will deal with her insubordination afterwards."

'…this…feels familiar…' Kozo said as a foreboding feeling came to him seeing the purple Eva standing their seemingly basking in the Angel's beam of light.

"…yes sir," Misato said turning around. Despite stressed and worried, she looked at the camera feed perplexed.

'What happened?…Asuka did go into Eva-02!' she thought blinking. '…the crew would have seen and told her if she went into the wrong one.'

'But how can everyone in the cage miss her doing that? Not only that…why did she go into Unit-01?' the Major thought nibbling on her thumbnail.

While she tried to figure out how the switched occurred, Ritsuko was equally perplexed about the same thing. While contemplating, both felt an off putting vibe nearby. Slowly turning to their right, they flinched. The Third Child, Fifth Child, and Rana were standing next to each other and staring at the screen.

Rayne looked alarmed and tense not moving from her spot. Rana had her head downcast and held a hand over her mouth. The Third Child stood still and stoically stared at the large monitor. Trepidation crept into them staring at the male pilot. Misato was about to walk over to him when only his eyes slowly turned toward her and Dr. Akagi. Feeling more suspicious, the Major approached the back-up pilots. Stopping to be somewhat in front of them, the off putting vibe was stronger.

"Shinji…what is in it?" she asked with a frightened expression.

"…" he said and turned toward her. "What is in what Miss Misato?"

"Eva-01," she asked causing people nearby to blink and glance over. Even Gendo, Kozo, and Yui were looking down at them.

"In terms of components?" he said with a blink.

"That!" she stated out loud and pointed at the large monitor. The cockpit camera feed was still static.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"…" he said blinking then looked at the screen. Seeing the cockpit and that Asuka was shaking uncontrollably with horror on her face, there was no one near her. The inside was coated with a bright white light though colors could still be seen. Knowing who else was in there, he blinked and looked back at the Major.

"Other than the Eva-01's original soul, I do not know Miss Misato."

"Bullshit! What monster is in it?"

"…" Shinji said tilting his head. A phantom feeling of a cruel grin was felt on the back of his head as it began to get wider and wider.

"What monster is inside a monster…is that your question?" he asked as Rayne looked at him.

"…" Rana said looking up and watching the Major.

"Stop it. Tell me what's in that purple demon of a machine right now!" Misato stated gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "You got swallowed up by it before getting spitted out! So you know what's in it!"

"Hey! Let him go!" the female twin stated instantly irritated.

"Could you…stop shaking me…Miss Misato?" Shinji said stoically as he was being shook by the Major.

"…" she said halting her shaking. Staring hard at him, she didn't take her hands off of him. Noticing that Rana was staring her down next to him, his impassive expression to everything made her trepidation fester more. She didn't hear Ritsuko walk behind her.

"Major Katsuragi, please stop this and return to your station," the scientist said with a neutral face.

"…!?" the lavender haired woman said looking behind her with a surprised, worried, and irritated face.

"He knows. If we know what it is, then we can find a way to save Asuka."

"As much as I would like to agree with you, we are in a middle of Angel attack. We can figure that out later. Please return to your post."

"But-"

"_**Miss Misato**_?" Shinji said calmly causing her to freeze. Recognizing the voice, she slowly moved her head back to view him. His eyes were already bleeding tears and his eyes were black-red. Anyone near him recoiled back a little and stared at him with fright. His aura was radiating a strong amount of evil, vile, and malice at them.

"_**Do you wish for me to intervene?**_" he asked impassively staring at the Major without blinking.

"…!?" Misato said letting go of his shoulders and backing away from him slowly. Rayne had moved away slowly keeping her alert eyes on him. Stopping when next to Dr. Akagi, there was only one person that stayed by his side.

"…" Rana said not moving from her spot, but felt very tempted to.

Glancing at the Third Child's face and seeing blood dripping down, she knew who was influencing him. No one said anything despite him standing there and blinking. Slowly moving his eyes to look upward, he saw the Commanders from above. The three were looking at him tensely with different degrees of shock and fear.

"…" Gendo said increasing the tension of his hands from not seemingly to have control over the Third Child again.

"_**Do you wish for me to intervene…father…mother?**_" the Third Child asked watching them as he bent his neck to the right. A sickening pop emitted from it.

"…" Gendo, Kozo, and Yui didn't say anything. Feeling the fear and malice he was emitting from where he was, something else brought the staff's attention back to the main screen.

[_**…#$##$BYALLMEANS%#$CCCCOOOMMMMEEEE#$%#$!**_] a familiar voice hissed through the static video-link with much white noise. Other sounds were coming as well. One was of stabbing something fleshy as many groans of agony bellowed and cried. None of them sounded like the Second Child.

"…no…" Yui whispered backing away from hearing the voice. "It…couldn't be."

"…!?" the staff said in shock from hearing the voice. Looking slowly back and forth from the screen and the Third Child, suspicion and paranoia were sinking in. The question on their minds was who responded through the comm-link with the same voice as the Third Child's altered tone.

"_**Do you wish for me to intervene sir?**_" Shinji said turning toward the large screen.

[…_**hehehe…hahahaha…HEHEHEHEHE…HAHAHAHAHA…WAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**_] the voice stated laughing hysterically. Everyone saw him give a small bow. Turning around, he began walking toward the hallway entrance.

"Third Child! You will remain here! That is an order!" Gendo shouted at him. The male pilot stopped then slowly turned toward the Commander. Blinking, he gave a small bow again.

"**_Very well…father_**."

[_**…heeeeeeeee…tell me #$ $%^ #$tellmmmmmeeeeeeee…faattthhheeerrr…mooootttthhhheeerrrr…w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-y-y-y-y are you ppppprrreeevvveenntttttiiiinnnggg#$^#THEEXPERIENCEOFENLIGHTMENT$!**_]

"…what?…" Yui whispered with a horrified face.

"…!?" Gendo said with his mouth parted and staring scared at the large screen.

The video-link's static went away to showed the cockpit. Misaot's and Ritsuko's eyes widen with shock as her clipboard dropped to the floor. Inside, Asuka was petrified with horror with eyes wide open. She looked non-responsive staring lost in a direction. Standing next to her was a naked Third Child with all the scars, drill holes, and depressions in its skin. The grizzly tattered and torn doppelganger was grinning painfully wide and showed its teeth. Its eyes were the same black-red that the male pilot in the command center had.

[…_**tell me WHY…**_] it spoke staring at them evilly. The clone's tone became more savage and monstrous as if it was morphing into something hideous. Its left hand slowly started to pet Asuka's head while it began yelling.

[_**tell me why father!…tell me why MOTHER!… TELLMEWHYFATHER!…TELLMEWHYMOTHER!… #$^ #$% WHYAREN'TYOUANSWERING!?**_]

"…!?" everyone said as the video-link went back to static.

Misato, Ritsuko, and Rayne cringed and pulled back from seeing the tattered and torn body of the evil clone. Slowly turning their heads to the right, the Third Child was looking forward then slowly turned his head toward them. His eyes changed back to his dark magenta and his aura was only murky. Blood tears were still on his face as a couple of droplets fell off his chin.

"…" Rana said cringing from remembering the sight of that scarred, tattered, and torn body. Goosebumps flared all over her body as she stepped closer to the male pilot.

"S-Shinji?" Misato breathed seeing him blink and look at her. "W-who…who i-is that?"

"That is the soul that replaced mother's soul in Eva-01," Shinji said stoically wiping the blood on his cheeks with his forearms. It removed some while smearing the rest.

"That's your soul?!" the Major asked shivering with shock and fear.

"That's not possible," Ritsuko stated equally scared, shocked, and intrigued. "You would have not been able return in physical form without a soul!"

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly looking confused. "Dr. Akagi…I am confused. I thought you explained to me what the Dummy System was and capable of doing."

"…?!" Ritsuko said blinking and looking at him wide eye. Despite her mind grinding to understand, what he said made her mouth open in shock.

'That is not possible,' she thought turning away and going to a terminal. 'That simply cannot be possible…it just can't be possible…the dummy system was not activated the time I was here.'

Misato was about to ask him further, when the sound of a chair falling down on the above level was heard. The staff looked up to see the Commander standing up with a wide eye look of frustration.

"You are forbidden from dwelling in that matter any further pilot!" Gendo barked and looked down at him.

The comm-link enabled from Eva-01 had the evil Third Child laughing like a fast-forward recording. His pitch was higher and shrilled. The visual came back where the inside showing something disturbing. The cockpit was in a crimson fog as the capsule walls became flesh and pulsated with red and blue veins. Looking at the Second Child, she was restrained by many tentacles still in her plug suit. The evil clone had morphed to a morbid and distorted form of bleeding sacs of flesh and skin.

[_**HAHAHA!-WHYNOTFATHER!?-EXPLAINITTOME!-EXPLAINITTOEVERYONE!-EXPLAINITMOTHER!-DON'TYOUKNOW!?-WHYDON'TYOUKNOW?!-TELLMEWHY #$#$AHYBRIDOFCREATION#$% #$ISALLOWEDTOWALKTHELANDSOFTHEEARTH!#$% #$WHENTHEUTLIMATESACRAFICE$&(*^%&ISWHATOLDMENSEEK!]**_

Just as the evil voice finished speaking, the comm-link shorted with a quick glitch. It caused the audio to screech into a high-pitch blare. Everyone plugged their ears as Shigeru worked quickly to deactivate the comm-link. However, it didn't get cut off and steadily increase in volume. The sound slowly became ear-piercing if no one was plugging their ears. Maya peered with her eyes open seeing someone standing in front of her.

"…!?" she said recoiling hard.

With her eyes wide open in fright, she saw Shinji blink slowly at her then looked toward the monitor. He walked a little closer to the keyboard panel without plugging his ears. He looked unfazed by the blaring screech of the audio. Lifting his hands, he slowly input a couple of commands. Instead of the high pitch audio feed, it changed to different sounds and noises. It was not ear piercing loud, but at a normal volume. However, what the sounds and noises were made everyone recoil as the Third Child turned around at them.

"Is this more acceptable?" he asked not influenced by the disturbing audio.

"…what is that…from?" Misato asked looking at him and starting to shake.

"It is still from Eva-01," he said.

"…what…settings did you input?" Ritsuko asked shaking to see only his eyes moved towards her slowly.

"Input is on brain wave frequencies Dr. Akagi."

'…' Asuka thought shielding her eyes from the extreme brightness of white all around her. She was only able to peer her eyes open feeling the brightness start to die down. Removing her hands from her face, she blinked a couple of times and watched as her vision slowly became clearer.

'…where…!?' she thought feeling that her mouth was unable to move. Touching it, it was fine with nothing stitched or glued on it. Looking around herself, she saw that she was standing under a single lamp post. Beyond the shower of light from the fixture, there was nothing but darkness.

'Is this a dream…or am I dead?' the Second Child thought going to the lamp post. Knocking on it, hollow metal sounds echoed through it. Going back to the center of the light, she noticed that she wasn't in her plug suit. She was in a dress that looked very familiar.

'…wait…this is something I wore when I was younger and back in Germany,' she thought looking at the front and back of herself. Something vague clicked in her head that made her turn around. Next to the lamp pole was a wooden door. Blinking in surprise from not seeing it before, she made her way slowly to it.

'…it should be taller…' she thought automatically then stopped. '…wait…why did I think that?'

Shaking her head, she walked in front of it and tried the handle. Turning it to open, the door opened up with the hinges creaking loudly. Seeing lights flicker inside the room, she cautiously entered the vaguely familiar environment. Passing the door, it silently closed behind her and locked itself.

'I know this place,' Asuka thought looking around in the room to find no one in it. Seeing the furniture and fixtures, all looked dusty with cobwebs.

'God…it is on the tip of my tongue…why would I come here to this dingy looking place?'

Suddenly, a portion of the ceiling from the other side of the dark room opened. A mannequin puppet fell down and was halted by strings it was attached to. It had cosmetic touches to look like a ghostly figure as it made a recorded spooky moan sounds.

'…pfft…that's suppose to be scary?' she thought to herself with a smirk. 'Only kids would be scared of…that…stuff…wait a minute!?'

Asuka realized what this place signified and immediately went to the table on the opposite side of the room. The mannequin slowly went up back into the ceiling. Reaching the fixture, the redhead saw the etching on it.

'This is a haunted house in a theme park,' she pondered recognizing the writing and what it said in German. 'I went to this loads of time to not get scared of things and stop crying…but why am I dreaming of this now? Aren't I dying?'

[_**…pzzzzzt… #$ %^*&…WeLcOmE**_] an evil voice came over the loudspeaker. Asuka flinched from recognizing the voice and looking all around to find the source. Hearing the electronic buzz sound again from behind, the redhead jumped forward then turned around. The loudspeaker was in the top corner of the room

[_**Leeeetttsssss…p…L…a…Y…a…G…a…M…e… #$% #$-c-c-c-aatttttt aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanndMOUSE!**_] it stated in glitches and tempo changes.

[_**yOuArEtHeMoUsE…theeeeeeeeOtHeR…i…s…t…h…e…c…a…t…andIIIIIIIIII #$^!#tHeDoG$**_]

[_**IFCATCAPTURESYOU, MINDWILLBERAPED]**_

[_**IFDOGCAPTURESYOU…heeeeeeeeeeeee…IDISECTYOU**_]

'W-What if I win you sick freak!?' Asuka shouted in her head feeling her legs shake a little.

[_**If you reach the eeeeeennnnnddddd and pUlLtHeLeVeR!# $^!THECATWILLBE…mindRaPeD**_]

[_**Wwwhhhat d-d-d-dooooo think…A…S…U#$ $%& K…A? sOuNdS…lIkE…f…u…n?/FuN/FUN!?/FUuuunnnnnNNN!**_] it asked while shouting and grinding its teeth.

'W-Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!'

[_**…I…trickedddddddd…you# $ * #$%^GIVEYOUAFAIR-fair…c…H…a…N…c…E**_]

'Oh yeah? You f-feeling sorry-!?' Asuka thought putting her hands on her hips and looking at the loudspeaker. In mid-thought, her vision started glitching erratically and froze with red all over. Feeling hers eyes being forced to blink, she saw a vile black and red figure in front of her face. It wasn't the slashed up and bleeding version of the Third Child. It was a deformed and ripped open flesh pile with too many black-red eyes and too many mouths.

'_**DON'TMISTAKE #$^ #%$IENJOYRECEVINGANDGIVING #%$$%^#SUFFERING!**_' the monster stated with all the other mouths making biting noises. Terror ripped through her senses as she froze. Shaking all over, the blood in her face started draining away as the morbid and vile being extended a mouth out toward her right ear.

'_**CUTTINGYOUOPENWHILEPOPPINGYOURCHERRYIS#$% #$%#THEFIRSTCOURSEOFOURMEAL!**_'

'…!?' the Second Child said immediately feeling her legs go weak. Falling on the floor, she backed up to a wall frantically.

'…_**L…E…T…U…S…E…N…J…O…Y…O…U…R…G…A…M…E…**_' the monster said fading away in a shadow with an evil chuckle.

'…god damn it…' she thought as quietly as possible still shaking with terror. Eventually getting a grip of herself and slowly standing up, she reasoned with herself to find the end of the maze. Pushing the overwhelming fear to the back of her mind, she moved forward while recalling where everything was.

[_**! #$%…o…h…aasssssuuuuukkkkaaaaa…**_]

'…y-yeah?!' the redhead thought freezing in place and looking around.

[_**UnLiKeThEpAsT…tHeOnEsHeReArEaLiVe**_]

'…?' Asuka pondered and recalled where the first jump scare was. Running and jumping over a portion of the floor in front of her, a trap door opened. Behind the trap door was a walking corpse with half of its body being gnawed and eaten. It moaned at her and started crawling toward her. Not staying to see it crawl out of the trap door, she continued down the hallway on high alert.

In a different location of the haunted house maze, Arael appeared and looked around itself. Perplexed at why its attack did not give mental access and bend the will of the fake brethren, it tried to figure it out. Feeling a vague familiar presence again, it was about to proceed forward when it saw an individual that was hovering in a dark corner.

'_Who are you? What have you done with me?' _the Angel protested going toward the dark figure.

'_**WhOyOuAsK…a…t…r…a…p…p…e…d…soul. WHATHAVE! #$% #$WHATHAVEI #$%# $%…done?…NOTHINGYET!' **_the evil voiced stated in a distorted child's voice.

'_Release me and give me control.'_

'…_**C…o…N…t…R…o…L…heeeeeeeee!# $%#$!'**_

'_Release me lilim essence or I will take it from you.'_

'…_**PlAyAgAmEwItHmE'**_

'_Nay, I will not,'_ the Angel responded. '_If you will not move, I will force you to move.'_

'**#$ #$%# $**_**heh-heh-heh,**_' the dark figure stated before fading away into the wall. Arael unleashed atelepathic attack at the dark figure. In response, the Angel received a barrage of insanity and chaos that made it shake its head hard and step back.

'…_what…what was that…' _the Angel stated feeling odd as an overwhelming sense of tension rose from inside. Hearing something unlock and open, there were three pathways to take from its location. Shaking the sensation off, it mentally spoke again.

'_Let me out of here lilim…show yourself,_' the Angel demanded again. After a minute or two of waiting with no response, the Angel released another telepathic attack to control the environment. Again, a barrage of insanity and chaos came back making it take another step back. However, the intensity of it was stronger than the previous one.

[_**BeTtErFiNdThEmOuSeBeFoReItReAcHeSiTsSaLvAtIoN**_] the black silhouette stated lastly on the loudspeaker.

'_I demand to be released. I-!?'_ it said feeling a painful sensation on the side of its head. Looking up, the environment began to swirl for a little bit till it stabilized. A monstrosity stood in front of Arael as it flinched from surprise and recoiled from its image.

'_** #$^ #$IFYOUDON'TPLAY #$% #$ #$% #IDIGINYOURMIND'**_

'_Weak lilim…you do not have any power other than being able to sustain your life. I am one of many guardians that will take back what is rightfully mine, my brethrens, mother's, and father's. Once we obtain-grrrrrr!?'_ Arael began mentally stating in its mind. Interrupted and gritted its teeth in pain, it saw a sharp object stabbing through its skin. Looking down, the dark figure pulled out one of its black and red appendages that pierced it.

'_** #$%#$FIND#$% #$THE MOUSE#$%# $!#ORIWILL$%! #$PENETRATEYOUWITHMORE'**_ it stated before fading away again.

'…_it…harmed me?' _the Angel stated in its mind shocked and confused.

Asuka rushed down a hallway mentally preparing herself for the next scare point. While going down hallways, she would have flashbacks of when she ran down the same hallways as a child. However, the monster costumes that staffers wore were not there. Instead, there were live creatures. Violent and brutally savage monsters in fall traps and jump scare places. It gave her the same adrenaline-scared rush that she had the first time going through it.

Reaching a room with the only open door, she poked her head in. Hearing a crowd of groans and heavy footsteps coming from the way she came, she got into the room and shut the door. Turning the lock, another door slammed far behind her. Flinching and spinning around, it was the exit door. It was what lead toward the other hallway she needed to get to. Looking through the room, there was a floor puzzle. Looking down at it and trying to figure it out, a cold chill went down here spine.

'…please let him not be there…please let him not be there,' the Second Child thought slowly looking up.

Her eyes widen to see the dark figure hovering at the ceiling. Quickly going back to the puzzle, she would take quick glances to see if the evil presence moved. Each time she glanced, another black-red eye and mouth would appear making her work faster. Solving the floor puzzle, only the exit door unlocked. Feeling relieved and looking up, all the mouths were grinning and the numerous eyes looking down at her. Without warning, the mouths started unleashing Banshee screams.

'Does it really need to…' Asuka said covering her ears and saw the dark figure descend toward her.

'Shit!' the redhead shouted in her head seeing how fast the thing was falling. Sprinting to the exit door, she busted it open then slammed it closed. Locking it and pushing on the door, the loud screaming became muffled. A loud bang and rumble from the door handle made her jump back. Landing on her feet, a loud popping splat exploded in the room she was just in. The windows on either side of the door instantly were covered with thick crimson.

Continuing on, she avoided several bloodbaths of monsters fighting each other. Reaching a dead end, there was a large lever on the wall. Sprinting as fast as possible, the doors she passed exploded open. Large and deformed creatures roared out loud before giving chase to her. As the environment rumbled like a mini-earthquake, she reached the lever. Slamming it down, she heard and felt the monstrous roar closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes tight from seeing several vicious mouths open to chomp at her.

"…" she said feeling nothing happened. Strangely, everything felt calming all the sudden.

'Is it over? Did I make it?' the Second Child thought peering her eyes open. Blinking, she saw that she was in the entry plug cockpit. The muffled sound of everything was slowly becoming clearer. Perking her ears a little, there was a constant sound in the background. Listening to it, it was white noise over the comm-link to NERV command center.

"…" she said looking at her arms, hands, legs, and feet. "Looks like I am okay…but…what is this light for?"

Looking around, she was still in a white light. Remembering how she was affected by it, now it didn't seem to affect her at all. Remembering what was behind her and feeling goosebumps flare on her skin, she darted a glance behind her again.

'…?' the redhead thought from what she saw. It was the back of the entry-plug. There were no horrific beings, mouths, or bleeding eyes everywhere.

'Where…did it go?' Asuka thought blinking and seeing as if nothing had happened. Turning back forward, she looked at what was in the Unit's hands. Gripping the controls with her hands, she pointed the modified positron rifle up into the sky.

"Come on, come on. Load stupid!" she whispered impatient and anxious. Hearing the AI computer guidance turn on, it placed an enclosed screen in front of her eyes. The AI began to auto-correct towards where the location of Angel. When the crosshairs came into alignment, a red computer window popped up stating the target was out of range.

"Oh come on! You got to be freaking kidding me!?" Asuka stated annoyed until something vile and evil crept slowly onto her back.

'_**ThAnKyOuFoRpLaYiNgMyLiTtLe…game…here…is…your…p…r…i…z…e,**_' it whispered in her head. The Second Child felt her skin crawled and become clammy instantly. Her heart rate and pulse boomed in her head feeling three things slither on her plug suit. Feeling the skin of the appendages through the plug suit gave her the creeps twofold over. The AI immediately changed to target in range.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Asuka shouted as she pulled the triggers on the hand controls. Instead of an immediate fire, the whole rifle rumbled violent for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, a bright beam shot out like a heavy cannon explosion. The amount of recoil behind it made Unit-01 slide back more than a street block before slowing down to a halt.

"Unit-01 fired its first shot," Makoto stated as the NERV crew watched the beam accelerate quickly towards the direction of the Angel.

"That looked like a lot of firepower…do you think the shot will make it?" Misato asked.

"Shigeru, was the rifle at full power?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes…however, there was an energy convergence from the Eva with the usage of its AT-Field."

"…it's AT-Field…but the Second Child was unresponsive. Synch ratio was at 30% and deemed incapacitated," Ritsuko said to herself then looked at the image of the Unit-01.

Another window appeared which showed a satellite image of the Angel and a rapidly rising energy shot. Going through the atmosphere looking like a large meteor, it burst through the AT-Field of the Angel. Instead of exploding upon impact, the energy shot went through it. Continuing on, the central mass of the Angel had a massively melted hole in its body.

"Shot made contact with Angel…MAGI indicates that the core was in the vicinity of the fire zone. Signal of the Angel is getting weaker…signal has gone stagnant. Angel has gone silent," Makoto stated with some relief in his voice.

"Miss Misato?"

"…!?" the Major said flinching a little and looking over at the Third Child. Seeing that his face was blood stained, she figured what he would ask.

"Shall the back-up pilots head to the Eva cages to group up with the others?"

"…" Misato said blinking. "…uh…yeah. S-sure…t-that sounds good."

"Very well. Excuse me," he said with a small bow. Turning toward the hallway, the command center staff silently watched him walk over there before entering.

"…" Rana said with her head downcast. She opened her mouth to say something as he passed by, but held her tongue. Turning toward the hallway, she jogged a little bit to catch up with him. When both had left the bridge, all the sudden someone started to yell in agony.

[NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! DON'T BRING IT UP! NO! MISATO! PLEASE! HELP ME! GOD PLEASE HELP ME!] Asuka screamed holding her head and curling into a ball.

"W-What's going on!?" Misato stated turning back to see the Second Child thrashing her head. Instead of waiting for a reply, she continued.

"Nevermind! Shut down Unit-01 and eject the entry-plug! Do it now!" Misato ordered.

[_** #$%#$ #$%# $#$%# $d…e…l…i…c…h…o…u…s**_] the evil voice said softly in a sadistic tone.

"What's taking the ejection so long?"

[_**l…E…t…M…e…dig…deeeeeeppppeeeerrr**_]

"The Unit has accepted the command but is resisting," Maya stated when Ritsuko stepped up to a terminal and began inputting commands quickly.

[NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!] Asuka cried out. [IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT…]

[_**% #$ #$% #$YYYEEEEESSSSSS! YEs! YeS!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES! #**(&&%$##$^&YYYEYEEEEEEESSSSSSS**_] the evil voice stated before the comm-link cut out. Camera footage showed Unit-01 slumping to its knees on the ground before sitting on them. Its head hung forward as the entry plug shot out of the back of its neck. The last aspect before the Eva went silent was letting a deep slow monstrous cackle in slow motion. A stretched out gasp of air was heard before the comm-link went dead.


	125. Incapacitated

Chapter 125: Incapacitated

Walking down the hallways to the Eva cage, Shinji and Rana walked side by side in silence. She was looking at the ground while he was peering forward. Opening her mouth to say something, she closed it from not knowing what to say.

"Is something the matter Miss Rana?" he asked.

"…why…" she asked quietly. "…why did he…take that form?"

"Which one?"

"…the one…that looked like…you and me."

"…" the Third Child said blinking a couple of times then looked at her. "Could you elaborate Miss Rana?"

"…" the female twin said meeting his stare. Recalling how the dark clone looked from the main screen, she felt a chill down her back.

"Well…it almost seemed like…he was a triplet."

"…I see…" he said giving a small nod. "I would agree."

"Why did…he want Asuka?"

"Other than to interview Miss Souryu and Angel, he did not indicate any other reason."

"…" Rana said with a slow blink. Noticing a restroom ahead, she grabbed his wrist and led him to the male's room.

"Miss Rana?"

"Shh," she said quietly while opening the door. Entering with him in tow, she walked to the sinks. Turning around and letting go of his wrist, she started getting paper towels and wetting them.

"Is it possible to speak freely without him hearing us?" she asked ringing them out. Turning away from the sink, the female twin got in front of him. Slowly wiping away the blood that was on his face, he only blinked while looking at her.

"I do not know. I have not found a pattern for when…Mr. Sid decides to speak or not let alone listen in or not. However, he becomes less active due to certain events," Shinji said quietly seeing the paper towel become stained with crimson.

"I…I feel disgusted that I am a part…of that inhuman fragment," she said with a tense face. Stepping closer to press herself against his chest, she got another damp paper towel to continue.

"…" the male pilot said not moving or backing away from her getting in his personal space. Feeling nothing being triggered or his body trembling, he just blinked.

"…I see…"

"Don't you find what it does to be beyond cruel and revolting?"

"…" Shinji said waiting for a response in his head. Not hearing anything, a small suspicion that the evil voice was listening came to him. Thinking of the question again, he came up with his own answer.

"I do find…Mr. Sid's desires and wants…to be avant-garde and…distasteful," he said quietly looking at the floor to his right.

"Then…why do you listen…" she asked finished wiping his face off. Looking directly into his eyes, they looked straight back at her with an unfazed gaze. Tossing the bloody paper towels in the trash, she reached out and gently held his cheeks in her hands.

"…and obey him so much?"

"…" he said turning to look at her face. "Do you remember…what he gave?"

"…gave?" Rana asked with a mild surprise face.

"Yes…to you…to me…to Dr. Ikari."

"…" she said trying to recall what event happened that the dark clone gave the three of them something. Remembering a lot of chaos, confusion, deception, and torture, not much good came from what it gave.

"Other than nightmarish torture and forced insanity?"

"…" he said blinking and waited.

"He…he did split us in two," Rana said moving her hands to hug him. Holding him firmly, she placed her head next to his.

"As much as I appreciate the aspect of becoming real…I rather be inside you."

"…" the Third Child said feeling nothing from the comment. Strangely, the way that she was holding him seemed not to trigger a memory when the sisters did the same gesture. Hearing her speak softly, she sounded more emotional than normal.

"Since being separated from you…it hurts more now than before. I…I constantly want to know where you are…what you are thinking…what you are feeling…how you are doing…why I can't be with you all the time…the questions and wants never stop."

"I don't feel at ease if I'm not with you. I feel jealous when others get close to you…touch you…and hold you. The aspect that neither parent accepted me…fills me with immense anger and sorrow," she said feeling tears fall down her face as she gripped him tighter and tighter.

"…Miss Rana?"

"But most of all…most of all…I…I don't want you near Ayanami," she said moving her head back to look at him. His expression didn't change nor did anything else of him. His arms were down at his side as he stared back at her. About to open his mouth, she continued.

"Why…why does she want to be with you all the time now? She stays at our place more than her own."

"…" Shinji said blinking not too sure how to react or proceed with the sudden unload she gave him. Processing what she was most agitated from, he thought about it before responding.

"I believe the turning point for Miss Ayanami was when the Commander rejected her in the D-econt lab. You passed out when that happened."

"…!?" Rana said feeling surprised then saw his hands go up. Thinking that he would push her away, he gently wiped the tears from her face. Feeling a little better from him doing that, she thought about what he stated.

"Rejected?…what do you mean?"

"Commander Ikari replaced what he lost from the past," he said staring at her eyes and lowering his hands. "From that, he had no use for Miss Ayanami anymore."

"No use? As in what? Like a partner or something?"

"More or less, yes. For Miss Ayanami, the Commander was a figure of authority, a caretaker, and the person of her interests. Since Dr. Ikari had been recovered, the Commander's goal, objective, desires, and wants have been met. The substitute he used her for had reached its usefulness," he said blinking slowly.

"…that's…that's…" Rana said becoming visibly upset and placed her head on his shoulder. Feeling how tense she was, her aura was becoming dark and intense.

"…why…why are they…the ones that gave us birth," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Miss Rana?"

"His cruelty…their rejection…their fear of us…our lives have been under a constant torment from one thing to another."

"…" he said blinking and gently placed his hands on her back. Rubbing a little bit, he still did not hear anything in his head or have flashbacks. Blinking again, a response to her statement came to mind.

"…from my understanding Miss Rana, that is how life and fate are for some people…how one evolves from them and what their self-will can handle gives them a reason to survive or not," Shinji stated feeling her embrace seem to relax a little.

"…does…does that mean…from the rejection Ayanami experienced…she sees you…as the replacement for the Commander?" she asked quietly.

"…" Shinji said blinking and thinking about the question. Recalling a majority of the interactions and actions from the First Child since that day, it seemed that way. However, the female pilot stated something more in-depth than just a replacement of the Commander. Hearing the evil voice still not tell or voice anything, he continued.

"That is possible to a certain extent...however, I do not seek to command or control Miss Ayanami."

"…" Rana said feeling bitter about understanding why the First Child was pursuing him. As much as she wanted to deny it and voice her disapproval, she bit her tongue. However, her emotional charge was seeping out of her body. Backing up a step and letting go of him, she grabbed his hands and interlace his fingers were hers.

"What…what is Ayanami to you?"

"A co-pilot…a colleague…a neighbor…a friend," the Third Child stated in a stoic tone.

"…anything…more than that?" she asked hesitant. Stepping back forward, she pulled his arms around her back.

"…in some respects Miss Rana…she is close to both of us."

"…" the female twin said blinking then lowering her head. "…that's…true…but."

"Is there a trust issue that I should be aware of Miss Rana?"

"…" Rana said cringing from hearing the question. Looking up at him and seeing the same expression he had, she felt more self-conscious.

"…I…I don't trust…anyone except you…"

"However?"

"…" she said cringing again.

Looking down at the ground and thinking about what to say, something came to her. Lifting her head up, her eyes widen and froze from what was on top of the male pilot. The dark clone took the shape of a child version of the Third Child and was sitting on Shinji's shoulders. Hugging his small arms around the pilot's head with its legs slowly kicking around his neck, the dark clone stared manically back her with an inhumanly wide grin.

Behind both the Third Child and the dark clone was the bathroom sink mirror. Instead of a reflection of the room's interior, it was a sight of a red morbid wasteland. Liquid crimson flowed everywhere while human atrocities were happening everywhere. The display of carnage and torture kept growing as the scenes seeing kept getting grizzlier and gore-infested.

"…!?" Rana said blinking and seeing both the mirror vision and the child gone. What remained was Shinji still standing in the same spot with the same expression. Looking around herself, she had backed up to the wall on the other side of the mirror without noticing.

"Are you alright Miss Rana?"

"…he was…listening," she said quietly still feeling tense and alarmed.

'…_**I…m…A…l…W…a…Y…s…W…i…T…h…Y…o…U…m…Y…s…P…a…R…e…D…s…E…e…D'**_ the evil voice whispered into her head and sending a icy chill down her spine.

'_**#$^% #&FEELINGALONE! #$% #$DON'TYOUUNDERSTANDTHEGIFTGIVEN! #$% #$'**_ it screamed murderously all around her.

'_**WWWWWHHHHOOOOLLLLEEEENNNNEEEESSSSSSS…DON'TYOUGRASPTHECONCEPT!'**_

"I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" Rana shouted out loud back and scanning around the bathroom to see where it was calling from.

'_** #$%#$...g…o…o…d…#$%#rEtAlIaTe$#$%#dIsObEy#$%#!MuTiNy#$%#uPrOaR#$^#$ALLTHEQUALITIESTHATISOPPOSITE!'**_

"…what…do you mean…opposite?"

"_**#$YoU#$%#$cAn'T #$%#$Be$%^#OnE$#$%#$%…w…I…t…Haaaaaaaaaa #$%# $SeEd,**_" it breathed the words next to her with static and chaotic sounds in between. Rana felt a tidal wave of goosebumps litter her skin feeling its vile breath dampen her skin on her neck. Whipping around and throwing a hooking punch, there was no one behind her as she fisted the wall.

"Miss Rana?"

"…" the female twin said pressing her lips together. Slowly turning her head to look back at him, he still hadn't moved. Still stoically looking at her, he blinked slowly.

"Y-Yes?"

"I believe we should head down to the Eva cage and wait for the other pilots…are you ready now or will need to freshen yourself before departing?" he asked.

"…" she said with her head downcast and clenching her hands into loose fists. Frustration and frightened, she made out a weak reply of freshening up. Hearing him say he will wait outside, she watched his shadow leave her sight. When the bathroom door opened then closed, tears started falling down her face from the emotions she was suppressing.

Back in the command center, the Commander had given the order for the retrieval of the Second Child. He also ordered the retrieval of Eva-01. Despite everyone feeling drained from the Angel battle, a small amount of relief came to all as they went on with the new instructions. Misato went with the retrieval teams to go topside. Ritsuko instructed the bridge monitors to gather all data from the entire battle for analysis. She would go down to the Eva cage to check in with the pilots.

Topside, the Major rides in an escort jeep to the entry plug. It had landed a couple of street blocks away from the purple war machine. Other teams had arrived already for Unit-01 and were doing the prep work needed to transport the Eva to a lift platform. Reaching the entry-plug, Misato got off to see that the team had secured it. Seeing the lead standing near the hatch, she headed toward him.

"How is she?" she asked getting next to him.

"Readings show that she is conscious Major. We are about to open it right now," he said then tapped his head piece to communicate with the HQ. Getting a reply back, the hatch release mechanism engaged to depressurize. After seeing the door rise a little, a whirling sound came and the hatch slowly pulled up. When it fully opened up, Misato looked inside first.

"Asuka?" she called out into the entry-plug. Turning toward the cockpit, she saw the redhead lying on the ground.

"Asuka!?" the Major called carefully stepping inside and going to the pilot. Standing above her, Asuka was in a fetus position next to the cockpit seat. Kneeling down and placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, the Second Child slowly turned her head. Wide eyes were boring back at Misato that made her flinch a little. Looking at her mouth, the redhead was mumbling to herself.

"It is okay…it is okay," the Major stated slowly and gently pulling the teen up into a sitting position. Wrapping her arms around her, she began to stroke her head.

"It is over Asuka…you are safe. Everything will be fine," she whispers while continuing to comfort the Second Child.

"…utopia…everyone…a piece…of…the…crimson…" the redhead mutters softly while holding herself.

"Shhh…it is okay. There is no such thing. Just think about the here and now."

"…but…world…people…things…attached…to…pulsating…body…"

'…what is she talking about?' Misato thought feeling concerned about what the Second Child was muttering. Shaking her head, she tried to get Asuka to snap out of her daze. It took a few minutes of coaxing and reaffirming, but the redhead slowly unglued herself and was responding.

"Alright…let's get out of here. I bet a hot sauna is what you need after doing that killer shot."

"…y-yeah," Asuka said with a small smile then perked up a little. "Yeah. That's right. I told you I could do it."

"Mmm-hmm," Misato said smiling and helping her stand up. "You proved me wrong."

"Shame on you for doubting me," she said with a confident smile letting the Major help her walk. The hatch opening was nearby and she went to step out first.

"Now that idiot has to…" Asuka said stepping out to see a lead tech standing nearby. Seeing that he offered his hand to help her step out, there was something in the distance. Focusing on it, she saw something and felt her mind ping.

"Who are you-" the Major said behind her.

"NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" the redhead shouted and tried rushing back into the entry-plug. Running into Misato, she clung onto her and started hyperventilating.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO NEAR IT! I WILL BEHAVE! PLEASE MISATO! PLEASE!"

"…!?" Misato said with a shocked expression holding onto Asuka.

Slowly bringing her down to sit down, the Major slowly looked in the direction that the Second Child had. Startled and feeling goosebumps flare on her arms, it was Eva-01. Its head was tilted to its side and looked at them with an open grinning mouth. Despite the eyes not glowing, it was the aspect of what was inside of it. A cold shiver went down her spine as she patted Asuka's head and tried to calm her down again.

"Major?" the lead stated nearby.

"It's alright. I will take care of the pilot. Continue with your recovery instructions."

"Roger," he said with a salute and walked away.

"Come on Asuka. Let's go somewhere away from here."

"W-Where!?" the Second Child asked still frightened and disturbed.

"We'll go to the medical facility and make sure there is nothing that is harming you," the Major stated gently pulling the teen up. "Don't look at it. Just let me guide you."

"…o-o-okay…" Asuka said keeping her head down.

Both walked to the escort vehicle and got in it. Driving off, they headed for a lift to take them down to HQ and eventually to the medical facility. The recovery of Unit-01 continued. Back in the Eva cage, the other Eva pilots had grouped on the catwalk and were met by Ritsuko.

"Did she actually defeat the Angel by herself with one shot?" Toji asked in surprised after hearing what the scientist told them.

"She did. Because of her actions and quick completion, it has opened up the synch test for the rest of you," Ritsuko said looking at them all. When she looked at the Third Child, she visible shivered.

"Dr. Akagi?" he asked making her flinch.

"I-I'm fine. Come on. The quicker we get the test done, the quicker you all can go home," she said turning around and walking toward the exit.

"…?" Toji said seeing the Third Child followed first then slowly by the other pilots. Shaking his head, he followed as well.

Leading the teen group to the synch test area, she would glance back at the Third Child. Given the developments of what happened during the Angel battle, she was both intrigued and disturbed. A small enjoyment came to her from seeing how the family relations with the Ikari family members seemed to be in a constant form of turmoil. Despite that, the aspect that the male pilot was also in the Eva was beyond her understanding. Shaking her head, she continued to lead the group while contemplating how things developed the way they had.

By the time the evening came, Gendo and Kozo got a message from SEELE for an emergency meeting. Heading towards the conference room used for those meetings, the Commander sat at the end of the table. Fuyutsuki stood further back from him with his hands behind his back. Slowly, all the members of the committee came with their holographic images. In looking at each individual, their faces looked tense and agitated.

[We shall begin the meeting] the older man with the eye visor at the other end of the table stated calmly. [Commander Ikari, explain yourself.]

"In regards to what?" Gendo said passively.

[Don't play dumb Commander] one of the committee members with an American accent stated mockingly. [What do you think this emergency meeting is about?]

"That is what I am here to find out. I'm not a mind reader."

[Playing innocent will not get you-] another member stated in a sneer before being interrupted by the head leader.

[Give us a detail account of the Angel attack Commander Ikari.]

"Was the summary report not detailed enough?"

[Detailed enough!? Poppycock!]

[Utterly ridiculous!]

[The whole outcome was preposterous!]

"And yet it happened," Gendo said with his hands interlaced in front of his mouth.

[Ha. Playing coy] a committee member with a German accent stated. [It has saved your skin so far, but not forever Commander.]

"And yet, I am entrusted with the new production series and training of pilots…something that all other branches have failed in producing equivalent results."

[Why you-!?]

[Silence!] the lead head stated and slammed his fist on the table. The room became quiet as the eye visor individual leaned forward.

[Now Commander Ikari…give us your account of the Angel battle] he demanded. Gendo gave his account of what he observed and lead through the Angel attack. When it came to the Second Child, the other committee members wanted to speak and interrupt. However, the head committee member shot them down.

"Instead of loading into Unit-02, the Second Child got into Unit-01."

[Why did the pilot do so?]

"The pilot has not given a statement regarding her insubordination."

[Was it purposeful? Was there a tactical reason to go into that Unit you ordered to be on standby only?]

"Again, the Second Child has not given a statement regarding her insubordination," Gendo said again passively and not moving.

[Moving on…the positron rifle…insiders have told us that it could not reach the distance of the Angel in orbit.]

"Correct," the Commander stated when an image of the Angel battle came up.

It showed Unit-01 lifting the weapon in the air. A small shockwave spread out from the general area of the weapon that looked like air was enclosing into it. When it fired, the orange beam matched the same brightness of the light the Angel was shining down. Skipping frames, the ending ones showed the beam defy physics and logic as it punched through the AT-Field. Instead of exploding the Angel, the beam melted a hole in the mammoth's body.

[Explain this development Commander. What are you producing in that branch?]

"It is simple really…I am producing results," he said calmly in which a couple of committee members seethed through their teeth. The sight was enough to get a corner of his mouth to rise behind his hands.

[So it appears. Does this weapon have a second function that made it capable to achieve its feat?]

"No."

[Are you saying the pilot did this?]

"At the time when the Second Child was piloting and attacked by the Angel, the pilot became incapacitated and non-responsive. Therefore, we engaged the Dummy Plug System at the time of the weapon's firing."

[…] the committee members murmured in surprise with some still unconvinced. [Are you saying the AI that took over displayed this much power and resistance to the Angel's attacks and defenses?]

"There has been a previous battle in which the system has displayed more abilities than the pilots could achieve at defeating the Angels."

[Nonsense! Using a computer system and the Unit's primal nature could never achieve its displays and feats! It is too uncontrollable and unwieldy] one committee piped in. The other committee members wasted no time agreeing with the statement. The head member piped down the others till there was calmness again.

[Despite the progress you have made and achieved Commander, it appears to this committee that Unit-01 is not within your control.]

"Indeed," Gendo said causing committee members to blink in surprise not expecting him to agree with them.

[Are you in agreement with the committee's statement?]

"By all means gentlemen. Despite the power Unit-01 has displayed and the advantages from it, it would be in the public and private interest to seal it away."

[…]

"Do I have your permission to place the Unit in Terminal Dogma as its holding area?" he asked still in his infamous sitting position.

[…] the head committee member stated seeing that the Commander had caught the other members off guard. Deciding to make a decision, he answered the question.

[You may proceed Commander. Give us a summary report of how the Unit will be secured in its holding area and restrict any access to it. Is that clear?]

"Of course."

[Very well. We shall be anticipating your report] he said. Slowly, the holographic images of the committee members went away till there was none left. The room's lights came on and Gendo remained in the same position. Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, he lowered his hands to the table.

"Is it wise to not use Unit-01 and place in Terminal Dogma?" Kozo asked.

"Despite the power and advantages the Unit has over the Angels, it has caused two pilots to become incapacitated in two Angel battles," the Commander stated standing up. "As much as using the Dummy Plug System would resolve the casualties of using a human pilot, it won't resolve the morale of the maintenance and technical staff. All issues that the staff has been stating revolves around that Unit."

"That is true," the Sub-Commander stated feeling somewhat relieved that the Eva would be placed in the deepest level of NERV. "When will preparations for its transport be done?"

"It has already started," Gendo stated pushing up his shades. "By the end of today, the Unit will be secured in Terminal Dogma."

"What will you use to keep it from moving?" Fuyutsuki asked as both started walking toward the doors to leave the conference room.

"Same method that is holding the other being down there."

Down in Terminal Dogma, technicians transported Unit-01 into the massive open area. Despite a majority of ground being flooded, they used a platform area near the large double door entrance. Anchoring and securing the Eva to large metal cross, they used cranes to lift both up into the air. Gently lowering into a pre-dug out hole, the purple war machine stood erect and crucified.

Despite all the staff feeling eerie and uncomfortable, a large amount of relief and satisfaction came from placing the Unit in the deepest level of NERV. Leaving and closing the large metal doors behind them, the flashing red lights from the other side stopped pooling into the dark large cavern. Darkness filled the massive open area as the flooded ground became still again.

'_** #$%#soooooooo…t…H…e…R…e…Y…o…U#%^&a…R…e,**_' the dark clone stated in its mind as red irises formed behind the eye slots of the Unit's battle helmet. Narrowing them, metal bending echoed loudly and screeched staring at the albino giant at the other side of Terminal Dogma. Seeing its face mask with a familiar symbol on it, the evil voice breathed out of the Unit with a deep slow exhale.

'…_**DoN't…WoRrY… #$% #$YOURLINKTOTHEHYBRID #$%#…iS…sTiLl…a…c…t…i…v…e.'**_

'_Go to sleep you disgusting wrench,'_ the albino giant thought back squirming minimally. It was unable to move from being crucified on its own metal cross. Despite having no lower half, something else prevented it from moving. The massive red lance that impaled it long ago still remained in its chest.

'_You don't have any power left to do anything. I will take back what your tried to destroy you filth. Once I get control, I will personally erase your existence.'_

'…_**y…o…u…w…i…l…l…'**_ the dark clone responded in a weaker and weaker thought. Its red irises faded away and the Unit's head sank.

'…_**heHehEaHahAHA #$ %#$%…heeeeeeeeee…eee…e…e…e…**_'

In the medical facility, Asuka was admitted to a room. Misato stayed with her until she was able to unglue herself and calm down. The doctors took over and relieved the Major. Stating that they will keep her posted about the pilot's recovery, Misato nodded and told the Second Child that she will come by tomorrow to check on her. Instead of the redhead's normal confident and feisty self, she was more tense and anxious.

The following day, two adults checked in at the administration desk. Asking for an update on the Second Child, the person behind the desk said that a slow recovery was stated on the pilot's file. Nodding, both headed toward the redhead's room. While heading over there, both held different get well presents. One had a bouquet of flowers while the other had an assortment of knickknacks that the teen would enjoy.

"How were you able to get out of being interrogated by security and the Commander?" Misato asked.

"I didn't really get out of it. It has been postponed for sometime later," Kaji stated switching hands of holding the small assortment of sunflowers and roses. "Is she really doing okay? What happened?"

"Asuka…well," the Major said looking at him then looked down a little. "It be easier to understand if you saw her yourself."

"I heard that the Angel battle caused her trauma."

"You could say that," she said as they came to a hospital door. Knocking, they heard heels walking closer to the door. When it opened, Dr. Akagi was on the other side.

"Hey Rits," Misato said in a lower voice and leaned toward her. "She doing okay?"

"Other than still affected by what happened from the Angel battle, she is physically fine," the scientist said then stepped out of the way. Both the Major and Inspector walked in. The Second Child was sitting up on the bed and looking in their direction. First thing they noticed was she was a little pale with dark circles around her eyes.

"Hi Asuka," Misato said going toward her bedside with Kaji following. "How are you doing?"

"…" the redhead said blinking looking back and forth between them. "…hello…I am doing…better."

"That good to hear!" the Major said with a bright smile. "Based on what the doctors stated, you are not physically hurt. Is that right?"

"Yes," the redhead said keeping a neutral face at her.

"Hi Asuka. For you," Kaji stated giving the bouquet of flowers to the Second Child. Seeing her blink, she slowly grabbed them and brought them to her.

"Thanks," she replied passively then held a downcast head.

"…?" both Kaji and Misato said looking at each other with surprised expressions. Her normal fawning over him was replaced with indifference. Looking back at Ritsuko, she was on the phone for a few seconds then hanged up. Seeing them look at her, Dr. Akagi walked over to them.

"I know this will be in bad taste Asuka, but can I ask you a couple of questions about the Angel battle?" Misato asked turning back toward the female pilot.

"…" she said without moving. "What about it?"

"Why did you go into Unit-01?"

"…" Asuka stated keeping her head downcast. An uncomfortable silence passed by as she didn't say anything.

"Was there a reason for going into that Unit instead of your own?"

"…" the female pilot said pressing her lips together and tensing up.

"Asuka…I can't help you if you don't answer," Misato said watching the Second Child slowly pull her knees to chest.

"Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes?" Ritsuko said placing her hands in her lab coat pocket.

"Is the Third Child standing outside by chance?" she asked not lifting her head up and hugging her knees.

"…" everyone in the room stated with surprise and looked at each other.

"There was no one standing outside when we showed up," Kaji stated calmly and saw the redhead flinch. Her hands seemed to increase their grip around her legs.

"I can call him here if that is what—" Dr. Akagi started to say when there was three consecutive knocks with slight pauses in between each one. The adults flinched and turned toward the door. A few seconds went by with quiet silence.

"Come in," Asuka stated despite shaking a little. When the door opened, one person stepped in and gave a small bow.

"My apologies for disturbing you," Shinji said standing up straight. "May we come in to visit Dr. Akagi?"

'…did she know…he was there?' Misato asked feeling a little alarmed from him suddenly being there. Though a coincidence, the other aspect was he said there was more than one.

"Who is with you Ikari?" Ritsuko asked.

"The other Eva pilots."

"…sure. Come in."

One by one, the remaining Eva pilots entered. All of them were in school uniforms while Rayne was in her civilian clothes. In a surprising gesture, all of them had a get well box or bag. Seeing both Toji and Rei having one was a bit of a surprise.

"What brings you all here?" Misato asked looking at them, but more so at the Third Child.

"We all wanted to visit and check-up to see if Souryu was doing okay," the Fifth Child spoke on behalf of the others.

"…" the Second Child stated.

The comment caused her to lift her head up and look at them. Seeing each of them having a box or bag, it gave her mixed feelings. Rana and Rayne were two people that she felt better towards while Toji was more neutral. Ayanami was her rival though she wondered why she would give her a get well present. Then there was the Third Child. Flashbacks came to her vividly as she stared hard at him. Slowly, only his eyes moved to stare back at her. It caused something to stir in her mind.

"…I…want to talk you," she said continuing to stare then slowly pointed at him. "Alone."


	126. Successor of the Prototype

Chapter 126: Successor of the Prototype

"…" Misato said looking at her from her statement. Red flags were going off in her head from her mannerisms.

"I think we should be here with you two if you are going to just chat."

"…" the Second Child said feeling her face becoming tenser from her comment. Seeing him blink slowly, he turned toward the others.

"I believe there is no trouble Miss Misato. Is it possible to permit Miss Souryu's request for five minutes?" he asked calmly.

"…" the Major said then looked at Ritsuko who frowned a little then sighed. "Fine. Five minutes."

"Thank you Dr. Akagi," he said with a small bow.

As the group slowly walked out of the room, each saw the two pilots staring at each other. All felt an uneasy tension in the air as the door closed. Slowly, the redhead slid off the bed and stood on the cold floor. Not reacting from the temperature difference, she headed toward him. She never took her eyes off of him getting closer and closer. Stopping in front of him, she stares directly at his eyes despite feeling her insides tense up.

"Greetings Miss Souryu. How are you fairing?" he asked softly without blinking.

"…are…you…a devil?" she whispers with a serious face as her arms had goosebumps.

"…" he said blinking and tilting his head a little. "I do not believe so. May I ask why?"

"…why…" the redhead asked gravely without blinking. "did you show me…the two of them…at it that night…it's a lie. A mind trick…it has to be."

"…" the Third Child said tilting his head back straight; however, he did not blink.

"…" Asuka said as an enraged expression came on her face. Quickly raising her hands, she gripped both around his neck and started to squeeze.

"…liar…liar…you lie…liar…you lie…" she mutters repetitively over and over again.

"…" he said not blinking from her sudden reaction.

Never flinching, he didn't resist being choked. Feeling her grip slowly increase, he closes his eyes to focus and minimal breathing. The Second Child tried to lift him up by his neck but felt too weak and he felt heavy. Trying to push him down to the floor, he didn't budge from his spot. The aspect that he was not reacting to what she was doing increased her fear and anger toward him greatly.

"…something…feels wrong," Rei muttered then looked at Rana. Oddly, the female twin looked uncomfortable and was rubbing her neck repetitively. Their eyes meet in which they looked at the hospital door. Going toward the door and opening it, both startled the others.

"Asuka! Stop!" Rana shouted as she and the First Child rushed in. The others followed suit and saw what the Second Child was doing. Ayanami and Rana tried to pull the redhead's death grip hands away. Kaji and Toji quickly stepped in aided them. Breaking Asuka's choke hold, the two males pulled her away from him. Rei and Rana stood near Shinji seeing that he didn't fall over or gasped for air. Instead, everyone froze a little to see his eyes open as blood tears came out. With choke marks around his neck, his eye color changed. The atmosphere suddenly became grime, unsettling, and eerie.

"…no…No…NO! STAY AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME! YOU FREAK! YOU MONSTER! YOU DEMON! YOU RAPIST! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Asuka shouted uncontrollably as she was trying to break away from Kaji's and Toji's hold on her. From her outburst, it broke everyone's stupor and made them all blink. They saw him bow slightly.

"My apologies for upsetting you Miss Souryu. I will excuse myself out. Good day."

"…" everyone said watching him set his get well box on a small table. Leaving, he closed the hospital door quietly behind him. After a few seconds, Asuka slowly broke down and started to cry. Both Toji and Kaji let go of their hold of her. The inspector pulled her into a hug and started to pet the back of her head. It made her cry harder as she gripped his clothes loosely and shaking visibly.

"…how could…you," she muttered quietly through sobbing chokes. "How could you…when you…have me."

"…" Rei said relaxing her tense face seeing the condition of the Second Child. Letting go of her fists, she turned toward the door and headed towards it.

"…" Misato said watching the First Child drop her get wall box before leaving the room. Rana did the same thing followed by the others. After Rayne left, there was only Kaji, Ritsuko, and Misato left in the room with Asuka.

"Just to let you know Major," Dr. Akagi said with a neutral tone and adjusted her glasses. "Because she was severely affected and traumatized from the Angel battle, she will have to go through therapy."

"More so based on her actions right now, right?" Misato asked watching Kaji gently move Asuka back to the bed.

"Mmm-hmm. Pilot Souryu will have to be under constant surveillance for any potential tendencies. As of right now, her piloting career will be on hold until she recovers."

"…" the Major said seeing Asuka suddenly turning away from Kaji when placed in the bed. Even with him standing at the bedside, she went into a fetus position and pulled the covers over her. Her crying became less audible as a couple of quiet chokes were only heard.

"…do you have any idea…what that thing was in Unit-01?" she whispered.

"…" Ritsuko said making notations on the clipboard before placing it at the foot of the bed. Turning toward the lavender haired woman, her face was passive.

"Other than what everyone witness and can assume what is in it…no."

Later in the day in the forest area outside of the city, Rayne walked through the secret doors to enter the underground SEELE Agent and containment center. Going through security clearances, she was escorted to the empty warehouse chamber. With the double doors opening, she walked into the space. Stopping at a point, the double doors closed. A minute or so of darkness and silence went by as she stood there. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot, it echoed throughout the open space. Suddenly, 12 monolith pillars appeared and surrounded her. Each had red numbers on the top portion of their front facing.

[Report prototype] 01 stated that was across from where she stood.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked placing her hands at her side and standing straight.

[Give us details of the Angel battle] the head monolith spoke in which Rayne stated her personal account of what she witness and saw. After finishing, there were many murmurs that were going around.

[Was there a reason to why the Second Child used Unit-01 instead of Unit-02?]

"Even when asked the question, the Second Child did not state a reason."

[What condition is the pilot now?]

"For the time being, she will be going through trauma therapy. Her piloting has been restricted until she recovers."

[Trauma…was the Angel's attack that severe?]

"From what I witness and heard, yes. It has incapacitated the Second Child as of now."

[…I see…was Unit-01 placed in Terminal Dogma?]

"Yes sir."

[What of the Third Child?]

"As far as I know, he is still a back-up pilot."

[How did NERV special investigator Ryoji Kaji escape?]

"The Third Child was involved in preventing the investigator's assassination," Rayne stated and heard all of the monoliths murmur again. She was able to force herself to not smirk or chuckle from the subject they were talking about.

[Leader. We cannot send any more Agents to infiltrate NERV. The Third Child has killed off more than a dozen of our infiltrators] one member stated to her left.

[That number is 24…if you include the Agents as well.]

'…jesus…' Rayne thought surprised.

[…I agree with you] the head monolith stated. [Prototype. You will continue to be our infiltrator and your pilot position at NERV.]

"Yes sir."

[Good. You may leave.]

"…" the ex-officer stated with a small bow.

Turning around and heading toward the double doors, two SEELE Agents were on the other side when the doors opened. One escorted her back to the security clearances to retrieve her belongings. Getting cleared and leading her toward the underground garage, both got into an unmarked black sedan. Sitting in the back seat with the Agent in the driver seat, he drove the car to the surface and back to her apartment.

'…' she thought looking out the window driving down the country road. 'What the hell did I see back there?'

'What did he mean about Dummy Plug System? How does it correlate to him being in the Eva and a real person too?'

'Is that thing in the Eva the source for all the incidents that cause Shinji to become an altered form of himself?'

'That has to be it,' she thought seeing the car turn onto the main highway to go into the city. 'Shinji must be a prisoner to its will. With that monstrosity at the lowest level of NERV, there would be no chance of it influencing him. There is too much bedrock, metal, and interference between that level and the surface.'

'If that is so…then he should be able to act like himself,' Rayne thought smiling a little from it.

Back in the open warehouse space, the monoliths were still active. When the prototype left, they continued with their committee meeting. Reaching back to a subject they already addressed, the lead called out to someone.

[Did you catch everything?]

"More or less," a voice answered from the darkness. It sounded like a male teen.

[You will be our other main infiltrator to NERV and the replacement to the Second Child.]

"What an honor…why don't you have the prototype become the replacement?"

[That experiment is a failure. We don't have the luxury for error.]

"All for control and information," the boy said appearing in the center of all the monoliths. "Humans fighting over others for such petty things."

[You shall do as you are told child] the lead stated with a grave tone.

"But of course," the individual said and took a bow with his arm out. "Your wish is my command."

The next morning occurred as any normal day. Walking down a side walk, both Kensuke and Toji had met up and were walking to school.

"You know Toji, have you ever thought about how much of an impact NERV has had since the Angels started attacking more regularly?" the freckled student asked as they continued their trek on a gradual upslope.

"In what way?"

"Well, Neo-Tokyo 3 still has many of its citizens still living here. Not many people have left the city given how the Angel battles have been."

"Some of those battles were rather brutal man. Still scared a good portion of people to leave," Toji countered.

"True…but overall, the city destruction has been small. Most of it has been outside of the city."

"That what you are reading on your dad's computer again," the Fourth Child said sighing out loud.

"Nah. There is online forum and organization groups that idolized NERV and the Evas as being the saviors of the world."

"Those are crazies talking dude."

"Don't you think what NERV is doing is saving lives?"

"…well…yeah…I guess."

"Think about our school man. It is the most sought after because of the Eva pilots being there."

"Really?" the jock asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Most of the students believe that with the Eva pilots attending there, they are the safest out of all other schools. Didn't the Class Rep mention to you that there was more funding going to our school than last year?"

"…huh…" Toji said scratching the back of his head. "She maybe said something like that."

'I can't argue what he is saying,' the Fourth Child thought as both continued walking to school.

'Ever since becoming an Eva pilot, I suddenly became popular. It was great to have girls come up to me initially.'

'But man is it a pain in the ass!' he thought ignoring the military nut go off about something he read on his dad's computer. 'Both of us can't do our normal operations like we use to!'

'Besides that,' Toji thought looking up to see three familiar figures up ahead going to the school from a different street. 'Those guys have changed my outlook on NERV and piloting.'

"You listening Toji?" Kensuke asked then looked at where the jock was staring at. "Hey. Its Shinji, Ayanami, and Rana."

"You know man…since piloting, it really makes me wonder about what they would have been like if they never piloted Evas."

"What do you mean?"

"Ayanami and Asuka have done nothing but piloting for a long time. Makes me wonder if they would have been more normal if they weren't trained for so many years."

"Hmm…possible. But you think the fire-demon would have changed?"

"…" he said with a smirk then it immediately died.

"By the way, why is Souryu not with them?"

"Ummm…she…she has to do a long series of tests after the last Angel battle she did solo," Toji said thinking fast.

"Whoa. Headstrong as usual. You got to tell me about the weapon the she was using! I saw that thing fire from the ground and it was EPIC."

"Hahaha…yeah man. I'll tell you later. Come on, I actually want to talk to those three anyways," he said speed walking forward. Kensuke smiled excited and matched his pace.

'Wonder what Shin-man would have been if he wasn't initially insane…god…scares every time I think about the shit he got put through,' the Fourth Child thought shivering a little. 'Let alone the brutal shit he did himself.'

Reaching the school gate, the two students headed toward their home room. Going up the stairs and seeing the door open, they saw the three sitting together at the front row seats. Heading over to them, Toji put his hand up seeing the Third Child start to stand up.

"Morning you guys," he said as Shinji sat back down and nodded toward him.

"Greetings Mr. Suzuhara…Mr. Aida."

"Morning," Rana said with a smile.

"Morning," Rei said with a nod toward them.

"Morning!" Kensuke stated then leaned forward. "I heard from Toji that Souryu was still at NERV for testing after the Angel battle. Is she hurt or something?"

"…" Shinji said seeing the mild panic expression on the Fourth Child's face. "Yes. Mr. Suzuhara is correct. Miss Souryu was attacked by the last Angel and is recovering. She is not physically harmed."

"Really!? What kind of an attack was it?" Kensuke said kneeling in front of the three and looking at the Third Child excited.

"Sorry Aida. We aren't permitted to say," Rana piped in giving an apologetic smile.

"Not even a little bit?" the male student asked giving a small space hand gesture with his thumb and index finger. Getting a karate chop on his head, Toji sighed out loud.

"You never give up man," he said walking to his desk to drop his stuff off. "I said I'd tell you later alright?"

"…" the three watched as Kensuke went back to his desk sighing.

"Those two…are amusing sometimes," Ayanami stated looking back at the Third Child.

"Mmm-hmm," Rana said with a smile looking back at Shinji.

"The gentlemen are a pair," he said.

Small talk was exchanged between them when more and more students came in. Hikari entered the classroom and greeted a few of the students that greeted her. Seeing the two stooges at their desks talking, they had improved their attendance. Looking at the usual three pilots sitting together and chatting, the Class Rep still had a belief that Ayanami was related to both the twins in some way. Noticing that Asuka was not present, she wondered if something at NERV happened that required her to stay.

'I can ask them later,' Hikari thought shaking her head. 'I'm sure it isn't something serious.'

When the bell sounded and last remaining students rushed in, all took their seats. The teacher walked in toward his desk and laid down his stuff. Hikari did the morning routine and class started. Still in the first period, the front sliding door opened suddenly and the teacher looked over. Nodding, he turned around to address the class.

"Alright class. We have a new transfer student that will be joining you all. Please make him feel welcome like you have with the others. Come on in," he said motioning the person at the door to walk inside.

The teen boy that walked in made everyone blink in surprise. As he wrote his name on the board, students were murmuring from his unique features: gray hair, pale skin complexion, and red eyes. A good majority of students looked back and forth between him and Ayanami seeing that both of them had the same skin tone and crimson eye color. Seeing the transfer student turn around, he gave a friendly smile.

"Hello. I am Kaworu Nagisa. Thank you for letting me join your class. I am in your care."

After giving a small bow, he immediately recognized the First Child who glanced at him then turned to the window. Keeping his friendly smile, he saw something in the front row that made him blink in surprise.

'…there…there really is a double,' Kaworu thought seeing a male and female version of the Third Child. Both were stoically look at him in which he felt something odd from them.

"Alright…go ahead and sit in an available seat," the professor stated.

Nodding, the new student went to an open seat that was two desks behind Shinji. Walking by him, the male pilot did not make eye contact with him. Sitting down and seeing the other students settling down, class continued. At the end of the period, the start of the first break began. Only a few students got up and left the classroom. Kaworu looked over to his left expecting the First Child to either stay in her seat or come to him. Instead, Ayanami got up and walked toward the front. She stopped and stood in front of the Third Child's desk and looked down at him.

Finding her behavior peculiar and making him curious, he was about to stand up when he was surrounded by a few students in the class. They started asking him questions regarding himself in which he gave a friendly smile back and answered them.

'There are more chances to personally introduce myself,' he thought paying attention to the students' curious questions.

"Another person that will be popular," Kensuke whispered to Toji watching the new student get surrounded.

"…" the Fourth Child said crossing his arms over his chest. "…probably…"

"He has similar features to Ayanami. Is he related to her?"

"…who knows," Toji said standing up. "I'll be back after I take a leak."

"Hey Ayanami," Rana whispered from her seat getting the First Child's attention. "Is he related to you by chance?"

"…" she said blinking and not glancing at the new student. "Other than physical features…no."

"…" the female twin said feeling that there was more than what Rei was telling. Looking at Shinji, the teen boy just blinked while keeping his expressionless face.

"What do you think Shinji?"

"…" he said tilting his head up to look at Ayanami's face. Nothing was heard in his head nor a cackle of any type. Blinking again, he turned to look at Rana.

"Other than what Miss Ayanami stated, they do not have the same last name. Testing and screening would probably answer that question most accurately. Until then, I assume they are not related."

"That's true," the female twin said noticing that the First Child slightly changed her expression while looking at him. Recalling what the male pilot told her after the Angel battle, she controlled her expression from frowning. Shaking her head internally, she brought up another subject to talk about with them.

Classes continued after break and went on as normal. When the lunch period occurred, Kaworu saw a majority of the students leave the classroom. Glancing over at the First Child, he was slightly surprised from seeing her pull out a bento box.

'So she has assimilated to human culture,' he thought seeing her stand up and walk over to the twins. 'But why? She does not have to take in energy like the humans have to.'

When Ayanami reached where the twins were, both stood up with their lunchbox in hand. Watching the three walk toward the classroom door, his curiosity grabbed him at her different behavior. Standing up and putting on his friendly smile, he followed them. By the time he reached outside, the three where at the bottom of the stairs. Watching them, they stopped at a bench in the large courtyard. Looking them while going down the stairs, he was slightly surprised to see that both Ayanami and the female twin sat next to the Third Child.

'Strange…reports indicate that she was raised by and attached to the NERV Commander,' Kaworu thought reaching the ground and walking directly toward them. 'She should exhibit no other closeness to anyone else…given her origin, she should have been corrected from going outside of the intended behavior and mannerisms.'

Only making half of the distance, the new transfer student felt two eyes make contact with his. Seeing the dark magenta eyes, they did not look hostile or inviting. Blue-red eyes looked up at him next followed by crimson ones. Though he had a friendly smile on his face, he felt a slight tension inside of him from their staring. Given how much information SEELE has given him about the three individuals, the old men considered the Third Child the most dangerous.

Despite knowing that it was the First Child that was more concerning, it didn't stop him from remembering the data. Recalling the info on how many Agents the Third Child has killed and in brutal manners, there was also his feats when piloting that caused them concern. Knowing that the male pilot himself could not harm him, the video of the underground lab came to mind. At first, it did not cause much of a reaction from him. However walking up to him in person and seeing how piercing the dark magenta eyes were, it seemed to cause the slight tension inside him to increase a tad.

Reaching a few feet away and stopping, he saw the Third Child stand up and gave a slight bow.

"Greetings Mr. Nagisa," Shinji said with a stoic expression. "How are you?"

'This is his normal mannerisms,' he thought forcing the slight tension to go away.

"I am doing well. Thanks for asking Ikari," Kaworu said returning the slight bow and smiling.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?"

"Well…I thought I would personally introduce myself to you all knowing that we will be working together."

"I see," the male pilot said placing his bento box on the bench table. Turning to him, he gave a slight bow again.

"I am Shinji Ikari. I am the Third Child and Eva pilot of Unit-01," he stated with a blink. Giving a hand gesture to the person on his left, the female twin stood up and stood next to him.

"Hi. I am Rana Ikari. I am his twin sister and a back-up pilot. I do not have a designated Eva to pilot," she said bowing slightly with a small smile.

"How do you do," Kaworu said with a smile though had to force himself from faltering.

'Strange…despite looking like copies, they don't emit the same presence and personality.'

'How peculiar,' he thought blinking and seeing the First Child set her bento box down and stand up. 'There is no record of her ever existing…yet…she is alive and real. Besides that, she emits of having a soul…while the Third Child does not seem to have one.'

"I am Rei Ayanami. I am the First Child and Eva pilot of Unit-00."

'I don't have anything to prove them true…how frustrating,' he thought then internally shook his head. Take a slight bow, he continued to smile at them.

"I'm Kaworu Nagisa. I will be replacing the Second Child as the Eva pilot of Unit-02. I will be in your care."

"Welcome Mr. Nagisa," Shinji said.

"Thank you. If you all don't mind, I rather be called by first name."

"Very well…Mr. Kaworu," he said with a slow blink and didn't change his expression.

"Was there something else you needed Nagisa?" Rana asked changing her face to look neutrally at him.

"…" Kaworu said smiling then scratched the back of his head. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I was wondering if I could talk to Ayanami alone for bit?"

"…" Rei said staring at him. Blinking, she nodded her head.

"Okay."

"Thanks!" the new student stated with happy expression. "I appreciate it."

"Ikari," she asked turning to him. "Will you and Rana remain here?"

"…" Shinji said blinking then looked at Rana who gave a small nod.

"We shall wait here if you return. If your time with Mr. Kaworu continues to the end of the lunch period, we will gather your things when heading back to the classroom."

"…" Rei said with a nod then turned to the new student. "I am ready."

"Do you mind if we go to the roof top?"

"I do not mind."

"…" both Shinji and Rana stated watching the two crimson eyed teens walk away from them. The female twin became curious and felt a small hope came to her. A few of her friends gossiped about how the rooftops on some buildings were the confession grounds. Seeing the male pilot sit back down, she did as well and started eating their lunch.

"He seems friendly," Rana stated scooting closer to the Third Child to sit shoulder to shoulder.

"Indeed," he said taking a morsel of food into his mouth.

"Definitely would be popular with the girls given his looks and unique features."

"I see. Is he of interest Miss Rana?"

"…" she thought putting her chopsticks to her mouth and thinking about it. Glancing at him, she gave a small smile.

"Would you be jealous if I said maybe?"

"…" Shinji said only moving his eyes toward her. Nothing came to him from her statement. Even the imagery of her being with the replacement pilot did not stir an emotion. Hearing nothing from the dark clone either made him ponder. Coming up with an answer, he turned toward her.

"If Mr. Kaworu made you happy Miss Rana…I would share the same emotion for you. Grant it my expressions do not portray my emotions very well, I would feel glad for you. I would also be upset if he harmed you if you chose to pursue him."

"Really?" Rana asked getting closer to his face. "You would support me in any decision?"

"Depending on what it is Miss Rana, yes and no," he said not moving from her being so close to his face.

"…" she said with a slight smirk and poked him with her chopsticks. "Negative points."

"…" he said blinking a couple of times then turning back forward. "…I…see…"

Reaching the roof access door of the building they went to and opening it, both Ayanami and Kaworu saw that the roof top was empty. Heading over to the hand railing side facing the school, it looked down at the courtyard and open spaces. Standing some spaces near her, he looked at the First Child. She was directly looking at the bench the twins were sitting at before turning to him. Smiling and looking at other things, he began to talk.

"You know, we are alike. You and I," Kaworu stated turning to her. "We both are after the same goal. Why not we join forces?"

"…" Rei said blinking and tilting her head at him. "I do not understand…for what purpose of joining forces?"

"We are both composites. Our goal is to achieve what the lilims call Instrumentality. To make the world whole again as one entity. One thought, one mind, one body."

'_He is telling you the truth,'_ Ayanami's second voice spoke into her mind. '_It has been our purpose since the beginning.'_

"…" Rei said blinking mildly surprised from hearing the voice. Turning back to look over the railing down below, she stared at one person. Replaying the message that both stated to her, an overwhelming tidal wave of emotions, memories, sensations, and desires flooded her mind. From such a strong mental and emotional reaction, she physically shook her head side to side.

"…no…" she said turning back at Kaworu.

"…?" Kaworu said blinking in surprise. "No?"

"I agree that we are similar...and that our main purpose should be the same. However…I will not join you."

'_Stupid child…you can't resist. You will fail and you will crumble in due time_,' the second voice said in a belittling tone. It caused Rei to only blink as she kept her passive face.

"We are Angels though. Our goal and purpose is to bring Instrumentality into fruition. It is our will to do so. There is no changing that or resisting it being part of our make up. Surely you jest."

"I am not. I will not join you or the ones still remaining," Ayanami stated again.

"Curious…why won't you?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"I will not be used as a tool," she said which made his eyebrows go up. He saw that she formed her hands in fists as her demeanor slowly became serious.

"I am…my own being."

'_You are linked to me. I will change that thought of yours. You have been too influenced by that lilim offspring._'

'No…this is my own decision…I don't need you,' she thought back as the second voice laughed at her.

"…?" Kaworu said perplexed and curious from what she said. "I don't understand. Our will is absolute and can never be broken…what made you decide this?"

"…Ikari…accepted me of who I am…unconditionally when I was rejected," she said.

"You mean the NERV Commander?"

"No," Rei said looking at him with irritated eyes. "That man rejected me."

"…?!" Kaworu said blinking in surprise.

'She didn't seek the Angel linked to her for acceptance…and went toward the Third Child!?' he thought in surprise. 'She is also expressing too many human emotions…how…did that boy do this?'

"Ikari has shown me more...than either the Commander or anyone else would. He continues to feed my curiosity…my wants…my desires…my," Ayanami said feeling a little embarrassed.

"…?!" Kaworu said as he stared in surprise from seeing how different she was from him. Blinking, he saw her shake her head then calm down. Looking at him with a stoic face, her eyes seemed threatening all the sudden.

"I will not give him up for your purpose…he is mine alone to become one with."

'What?!' he thought feeling his eyes widen in shock. It was the first time he saw or heard any Angel emit, thought, or say something outside and against their purpose and will.

'Individuality…self-will…self-thought…self-mind…I don't understand,' he thought trying to calm down. Taking a glance at where the twins were, his initially thoughts about the Third Child came to mind.

"How?" he asked blinking in curiosity. "How can a soulless lilim as the Third Child change you?"

"You are wrong," Ayanami said glaring at him. "He does have one…it is what captivated me and made me grow into what I am now. No soulless person can do that."

"…you…really have changed your mind," Kaworu said finding what he was hearing and seeing captivating. More thoughts of curiosity gripped him regarding about the person they talked about.

"Is that all?" she asked coldly.

"…" he said smiling and closing his eyes. "I guess so."

"…" Rei said turning around and walked away. Watching her exit through the rooftop door, he turned around and rested his arms on the hand railing. While waiting for Ayanami to appear on the ground level, he saw someone staring at him. Narrowing his eyes, the male pilot was looking at him before moving his eyes downward. The First Child came into view and headed for where the twins were sitting.

"Shinji…Ikari…hmm," he said to himself and giving a small smile. "What did you do to have her gain individuality?"


	127. Frustration Again

Chapter 127: Frustration…Again

The rest of the school day proceeded as normal. When the last class ended, students started to pack their things. A couple of students went to the new transfer student asking if he had any questions regarding anything. Politely stating that if he had further questions he would ask them, the students nodded and walked away. Kaworu watched as the Class Rep went toward the few students at the front of the classroom. Seeing even the Fourth Child and his friend join them, he tuned in to listen to them. Gathering the small amount of materials he required throughout the day gave the appearance that he was organizing.

"Greetings Ms. Horaki…gentlemen," Shinji said turning his head to them. Rana and Ayanami were standing near him as the other three joined them.

"Hi…Asuka did not come to school today," Hikari asked looking at all of them. "Is she okay?"

"Pilot Souryu is recuperating from the last Angel battle," Rei stated neutrally. The Class Rep's expression started to become worried.

"S-She's doing fine. Nothing to worry about," Toji said putting his hands up and waving them a little at her.

"…" the Class Rep said looking still tense and worried.

"Asuka is in good hands," Rana added in with a small smile. "NERV will get her to 110%."

"I know that given how Ikari has recovered in their care," she said turning toward him. Seeing him stare at her with a stoic expression did not give her any comfort.

"Right?"

"…" he said giving a blink before answering. "Yes Miss Hokari. Miss Souryu will recover in due time. Also given her temperament, she will not want to be in bed all day."

"…yeah…" she said with a smile. "Knowing her, she'll be back on her feet…could…could I visit her if she is there for more than a couple of days?"

"…" everyone said then looked at one another. Only Shinji did not look back at everyone and gave a small nod.

"We will ask our superiors for a special visitation; however, NERV will not readily honor a visit for a friend," the Third Child said then blinked. "As a Class Representative giving out missed school work...chances are better Miss Hokari."

"…" she said smiling at him then looking at all of them. "Okay! Thank you!"

'Strange,' Kaworu thought raking the booklets and loose papers a couple of times before grabbing them.

'Reports stated that he is generally apathetic and does not offer anyone extra information…there were also reports that he has a phobia of being touched or people within his personal space…and yet…he is not doing what is reported,' he pondered watching them stand relatively close to each other.

The aspect that information was out dated or in error was mildly irritating. Seeing the Class Rep and the bespectacled student walk away from them, the group started heading toward the front door of the classroom. Standing up with his items in hand, Kaworu headed in the same direction the group was going. Even though there was still a distance between them, the gray-haired teen was still listening in on them.

"Man…why do we have to do another synch test?" Toji said with a frown as the group headed toward the school gate. "Didn't we do one a couple of days ago?"

"…" Shinji said blinking then nodded his head.

"Don't you guys think the new kid is acting a little weird?" he whispered to them.

"In what way Pilot Suzuhara?" Ayanami said not turning toward him. She knew that the replacement pilot was following them from behind.

"If we are all going to the same place, he should just come join us right?"

"Maybe he is just a shy type?" Rana added. Glancing back, she blinked a couple of times then seemed to look around.

"Something the matter Miss Rana?" the Third Child asked stopping and turning toward the female twin.

"…" she said continuing to search and finding nothing behind them or following them.

'I could have sworn he was following us some distance away…where did he vanish to?'

"…hey…where…" the Fourth Child said turning fully back seeing him not there. Blinking in surprise, he scratched his head.

"…" Rei said keeping her stoic face knowing where he was.

"…" Shinji said not hearing or feeling anything from the dark clone.

Not too bothered by the silence, it did make him focus again on reacting to his own thoughts and answers faster. Given that was part of what the evil voice told him to do, he complied regardless of his own outlook of what it stated. Blinking from feeling a hand grab and hold his, he turned to the First Child.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"He will meet us there," she said turning to him.

"I see…then we should continue then," he stated with a small nod.

"Yes," she stated feeling a little better from holding his hand. Sensing the other two turning back toward them, she let go of his hand. As the four continued toward their way to NERV, someone watched them from a rooftop of a building nearby.

'…before that…I will observe from above to see what humans have to offer,' Kaworu pondered. Looking around and going in one direction, he began exploring the city. Knowing where the First Child would be, he monitored her location. The closer she got to the NERV surface entrance, he would change course. He wanted to be the first one there before the other pilots got there.

At NERV HQ, there was a definite change since Unit-01 was placed in Terminal Dogma. The maintenance group and technical staff reported less paranoia events. Their morale increased as well which had increased productivity and duration of technicians working on the Evas. The medical facility psychiatrists and other medical personnel had less visits from staff on the operations side. With the lower number of employees entering, they found themselves going back to menial tasks. The ones that were part of the Second Child's recovery team got to skip out on those menial tasks.

Going down a hallway, both Misato and Ritsuko were heading towards the cafeteria. Taking a break from the amount of paperwork they were dealing with, both looked a little tired. Turning the corner, a couple of people were walking in the opposite direction.

"Afternoon," a couple of maintenance techs stated passing by both of them.

"Afternoon," the Major replied with Dr. Akagi giving a small nod. Walking away from them, the lavender haired woman looked at her friend.

"Amazing to believe that just from moving Unit-01, everyone's troubles and complaints went down sharply."

"It would if the root factor is removed from the environment," the faux blonde stated glancing back at the lavender haired woman before looking back at her clipboard.

"How much analysis were you able to do of that Eva before it got sent to Terminal Dogma?"

"Not much from its physical body or mental scanning. I was only able to analyze the recordings that were done during the Angel battle."

"Recordings?"

"Yes. Recordings of brain-wave frequencies. At the time, there were distinct differences between the Unit, the pilot, and the Angel. There were a couple of points were all three were in synch with each other."

"Any of it point to the Unit being possessed by a monster, a demon, or another Angel?"

"In technicality, all the Units would be considered monsters based on how they were constructed. Depending on who you talk to, one could argue that the Evas are either Angels or demons."

"Yeah?" Misato asked as they went down another hallway seeing the mess hall at the other end. "I have a couple of questions...why did, whatever is in Unit-01, take the form of Shinji? Also, how was it possible that being in the Eva? Why did Shinji tell you about understanding the Dummy Plug System?"

"..." Ritsuko stated thinking about the first two questions. Only blinking and processing the third question as something that she was curious about, she decided to answer vaguely.

"His statement about the Dummy Plug System is improbable."

"Okay…Why is that?"

"If you are granted the security clearance for that information, I would gladly tell you."

"…" Misato said frowning a little. "Keeping secrets till then end huh?"

"…" Ritsuko said stopping and turning toward the Major with a frown of her own. "With all due respect Major, I wouldn't accuse someone of keeping secrets when you have your own secrets."

"Oh really?" she asked. Stopping and turning toward her, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What secrets would those be?"

"Why did you not inform the staff about the Sixth Child being chosen and approved, by you, in less than 24 hours of notification?" Dr. Akagi stated with an even tone and expression.

"That is a load of bull and you know it. I don't have that authority to approve pilots without higher signatures of Command. One being you Rits."

"…" Ritsuko said staring at her. Going to her clipboard, she pulled out a few papers that were stapled together. Handing them to the Major, Misato only looked at them keeping her arms still crossed.

"What's this?"

"Papers laced with poison," the faux blonde stated blinking. "Documents of the selectee for the Sixth Child…with those higher signatures of Command…including mine, Misato."

"…?" the Major said taking hold of the documents and looking at the profile. Blinking at the photo, the teen boy reminded her of someone.

"Someone related to Rei?" Misato said looking back at the scientist. Pausing a little, the faux blonde was still staring at her with the same expression. From the years knowing each other, she knew when her friend was irritated. Deciding to ignore all the details and scan through the documents, she saw something that made her do a double-take.

'Wait a minute,' she thought looking closer at the signatures. '…I already…signed this? When!?'

"Found something peculiar Misato?"

"Well…it looks to be my signature when I know for damn sure I did not sign this," she said looking up. Her friend's expression was still the same as she leaned forward to her.

"Why not look at the other signatures."

"…?" Misato said looking back down. When it came to the Commander's signature, it was there with his stamp of approval on it. Going to where Ritsuko needed to put her signature, it was there to. However, something about it was familiar. Realizing what it was, there were only a small number people close to both that could recognize the difference.

"…!?" she said looking back up to see Ritsuko continue to have the same face while staring at her.

"Oh?…Found something?"

"I…I did not do this. I swear I didn't!" Misato stated seriously without a hint of guilt.

"Really? Who else makes that kind of signature?"

"…I…know…but it wasn't me! I swear to god it wasn't me."

"…" Ritsuko said narrowing her eyes at her for a couple of seconds before turning down the hallway. Sighing out loudly, she started walking away in which Misato matched her speed and walked beside her.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now since it has already been approved. The Sixth Child will be here with the other pilots for their synch test and training programs."

"…" the Major said still trying to understand how something of a pilot selection went through the approvals so quickly and got all the signatures needed without being alerted. Shaking her head, she pushed the pondering on that aside for now.

"Seems too much of a coincidence that as soon as Asuka is placed in medical hold, a replacement shows up."

"Someone else is pulling strings to get things moving quickly," Ritsuko thought continuing down the hallway.

"I bet this pilot is a plant from SEELE."

"Oh? Like how the ex-officer was?"

"Unlike Rayne who I think was forced to, this new kid looks like a version of Rei. Probably SEELE's Eva pilot selectee for a long time."

"Hmm…makes you wonder what is going on behind the scenes."

"Are you saying that for real or just your usual lead in but not saying anything tone?"

"Maybe," Ritsuko said hearing her friend groan in irritation. Both entered the cafeteria and grabbed a beverage and snack. Sitting down at a table, Misato looked around while the scientist kept thinking about their last statements just now.

Despite getting a smirk from recalling Misato's groaning, the aspect of the Sixth Child did make her suspicious. A hypothesis formed in her mind of what the new pilot was and from where did he come from. Based on the history given about the Sixth Child, it was similar to Ayanami's including the non-existent birthday, origin of birth, place of birth, and any information regarding growing up. All of it reeked of something foreboding to happen. Guessing what the new pilot was, she kept the thought to herself taking a sip of her beverage.

After a period of time, Misato was notified that the new pilot had arrived on base. By the time she got to the ground level main lobby area, Kaworu was standing nearby a security staffer who was escorting him. Taking over, Misato gave him a tour of the base.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other staffers in your time here with us," she said as both headed toward an elevator.

"I do have one question that I am curious about," Kaworu stated with a friendly smile.

"Shoot," the Major said as both stepped into an elevator.

"Can you tell me about the other pilots?"

"…" Misato said as the elevators closed and the lift started to descend. "As in?"

"Just general aspects."

"You mean just an opinion of each?"

"That would work too."

"…" she said feeling suspicious of him already. Stopping herself from reacting, she stepped backwards to a sidewall and leaned back on it.

"Alright…let's see. First Child Rei Ayanami…is a bit of a loner, methodical, logic based individual that has been mostly sheltered. Second Child Asuka Langely Souryu would be Ayanami's counterpart in terms of personality and mannerisms. Fourth Child Toji Suzuhara is a male in his adolescence though cares for his family. Fifth Child Rayne Hymity is an ex-police officer and is resourceful," Misato said. The lift had stopped and the doors opened. Walking out, the remaining person followed.

"What about the remaining pilots?" he asked. He didn't notice her face tensing or that her mind was working harder. Glancing at her, her face looked in deep thought before responding.

"Back up pilot…Rana Ikari is similar to the Second Child but a couple of degrees lower in intensity. The Third Child…Shinji Ikari…well…other than is peculiar mannerisms and behavior as a butler…he is an oddball."

"That's rather short descriptions of everyone," Kaworu stated neither pleased nor irritated from the descriptions.

"You should be able to form your own opinions and relationships with the other pilots over time," Misato stated as both headed toward the locker room area. Seeing someone in the distance, Dr. Akagi was spotted seemingly waiting outside of the male locker room. In her hands was her usual clipboard and a dark colored plug suit. As the two approached her, she turned toward them with a neutral expression on her face.

"This is the Sixth Child?" Ritsuko asked seeing Misato nod.

"Kaworu Nagisa. Nice to meet you Dr. Akagi," the grey haired male teen stated with a friendly smile.

"How do you do. Until the other pilots arrived, let us go over a briefing of what will be done during this synch test and the operation of your plug suit," the faux blonde stated.

After another period of time passed, the remaining pilots entered the NERV base. Instructed to head for the locker rooms, all complied and reached there within a few minutes. Changing into their plug suits, they headed toward the synch test chamber room. Upon reaching it and entering the lab, Misato and Ritsuko were seen showing the new pilot a couple of things in the observation room. Hearing the door closed, the three saw that the rest of the pilots were here.

"All the children are here, good," Ritsuko said watching the teens come towards them. Stopping in front of them, she made a hand gesture to the new pilot.

"Other than for you Pilot Hymity, this is the Sixth Child, Kaworu Nagisa. He will be replacing the Second Child for the time being until she recovers and clears from medical."

"Hello," Rayne said with a head nod.

"Hello," Kaworu said with a small smile.

'So that is the prototype the old men keep talking about,' he thought seeing the unnatural eye color of hers. It reminded him of the dreams of being surrounded by a murky orange sea. Though it never bothered him, it had a distinct smell that only happened when humans bled.

'And I am her successor…however based on SEELE's file on her…she is a failed experiment and deemed not a threat. One of the committee members stated that her construction was slight different than my own. However, she is similar to Ayanami and me than that of a human,' he pondered in his mind seeing her only blink at him with a neutral facial expression.

"All right, let's have three go first followed by the next three," Ritsuko said and motioned toward the metal door that would take the pilots to the synch test entry plugs.

In the first round, Ayanami, Kaworu, and Toji went first. The synch ratio for both Ayanami and Toji had improved a little over the last test they did. However, the new pilot outshined all of them for having a very high synch ratio. In comparison to Asuka's prior to the last Angel battle, Kaworu was at or above the Second Child's. Despite how impressive it looked to some of the techs and staff, Misato was not.

'Definitely not normal,' she thought crossing her arms over her chest. Her suspicion only became bolder of the new pilot. Looking over at Ritsuko, her facial expression was the same neutral expression. Glancing over at the other pilots, Rana looked impressed. Both Shinji and Rayne did not express anything as the continued to watch in silence.

"All right. That is good. 1st group come out and swap with 2nd group," Dr. Akagi ordered.

In the second round, Rana, Shinji, and Rayne went next. Overall, all three pilots increased their ratio percentage. However in compassion to where the Third Child use to be at, there was still a big gap. Nevertheless, the improvement was documented. Kaworu noticed that the staff was a little on edge though did not know or see why they would be. Hearing the Major and scientist mutter to each other, he focused his hearing more on them.

"I'm still anticipating his double to start talking or altering things," Misato whispered with a shiver.

"It shouldn't be able to interfere give its location. The amount of interference between down there to up here and at the surface, would disable any possibilities," Ritsuko stated quietly.

"That's reassuring. Did it ever come during the last synch test?"

"…" Dr. Akagi said and gave her a deadpan look.

"A simple yes would work too you know."

"...yes..." Ritsuko said then spoke out loud for readouts from the staff.

'His double?' Kaworu pondered looking at the twins. 'His twin sister would be the logical aspect of being his double…however…they mentioned that the double was somewhere far below…that would indicate a third identical Third Child.'

'Why are there so many gaps in the information the old men have provided?' he thought feeling his face become a little tense.

Hearing the head scientist speak again, he shook his head internally. Dr. Akagi stated for the second group to come back to the control room. From there, she stated about a couple of tests that she wanted to conduct. After an hour or so, both groups completed the tasks that were given to them. Being dismissed, the pilots headed back to the locker rooms to change. The boys and girls split into their designated sides.

Toji and Shinji changed in the same locker aisle. Both used lockers on opposite sides to not look at each other while changing. Seeing this and curious at their behavior, Kaworu opened up the locker he used and took out his items. Instead of changing at where he was, he decided to move toward them. Heading toward where the Third Child was, he saw him retrieve his things out of the locker. The Fourth Child did the same. Setting their clothes on the bench, they began to depressurize their plug suits.

"May I change here?" Kaworu asked seeing that the Third Child grabbed the collar portion of his suit.

"…" Toji said pausing himself from pulling down on his suit. His ear picked up and kept a slight glance at them. Something in his mind was shooting off red flags.

"If you wish to," Shinji said pulling his suit collar out wide enough. Getting the arm and leg segments out, the one-piece dropped to the floor.

"…" Kaworu said looking him up and down while depressurizing his suit and getting out of it.

'Oi-oi!' the Fourth Child thought feeling uncomfortable based on the actions that the new pilot just did. Turning his head back his own locker, he gritted his teeth and started getting out of his plug suit.

'The scars are not life threatening…his skin tone is pale, but darker than mine…has a rather rough look to the overall body…what is so special about this human that makes the old men see him as dangerous…I don't understand.'

"Is there something I can do for Mr. Kaworu?" Shinji asked bending down to put on his boxers.

"…" he said feeling caught staring and smiled. He started putting his clothes on but kept looking over.

"Sorry. It is just you have a lot of scars on your body."

'…damn it…' Toji thought cringing while he put on his clothes. 'That's a red flag man.'

"That I do."

"The ones on your inner thighs look painful."

'Definite red flag! Shin-man, you better set him straight!' Toji thought not moving from where he was and getting angry.

"…" Shinji said turning his eyes to look at Kaworu who was smiling at him. Blinking, he went back to putting on his shirt.

"If I recall, they were unpleasant."

"Would you mind if I touched the one on your neck?"

"I would sir. Please don't," Shinji said calmly and started putting on his pants. Toji took deep breathes and tried to uncoil his hands that were in fists.

"Would you tell me about it?" Kaworu asked still curious and intrigued by his behavior.

"I rather not."

"..." the Sixth Child said moving his head side to side a little. "Sorry, I am a bit nosy."

"I see." Shinji asked putting on his belt. "Is there anything else sir?"

"You don't mind me asking questions do you?"

"If it is to help you with something Mr. Kaworu, I do not mind."

"That's nice of you," Kaworu said closing his locker.

'That only invites him to pester you more,' the jock thought finishing with getting his clothes on.

He felt a bit comfortable knowing that he was covered and not having someone prey their eyes on him. Getting out his backpack, he set it on the bench. Turning around and sitting down, he started to put on his shoes. It also gave him a view of the two to see when he needed to intervene.

Seeing Shinji close his locker and put his backpack on the bench near him, the Sixth Child was still curious. Closing his locker and putting on his shoes, he walked closer. Getting to be less than an arm's length away, the Third Child slowly got up from putting on and tying his shoes. He slowly turned to the grey haired boy with a stoic expression and blinked. Toji stood up as well and made it obvious that he was watching them.

'…?' Kaworu thought sensing hostility from the Fourth Child, but did not know why. Seeing the Fourth Child cross his arms over his chest, a small frown appeared on his face looking at him. Not expecting that type of reaction, he turned back to the Third Child.

"Yes Mr. Kaworu?"

"I want to ask questions regarding about yourself."

"For what purpose sir?"

"I want to know you better. You're interesting," Kaworu said with a friendly smile.

'Shit man! I knew it! This new guy smelled homo when I first saw him,' Toji thought out loud and cringing a little. Instead of reacting by pushing the new pilot away and giving a piece of his mind, he stopped. Knowing that Shinji could take care of himself, he was curious what route he would take.

"…" Shinji said and didn't change his expression. He only blinked and stared back.

"I see."

"Do you like me?"

"I neither like nor dislike you sir."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"I don't have an opinion of you yet."

"Why not ask me questions so you can get to know me better?"

"I do not have a desire to sir."

"…?" Kaworu asked a little surprised and blinking. "Aren't you a little curious?"

"No," the Third Child said with a stoic tone and didn't blink.

'Yeah that's right! You tell'em!' Toji thought with a small smirk on his face.

"…" Kaworu said a little perplexed at how odd his behavior was. Compared to the notes that SEELE stated how the Third Child should being acting, it was too different, unpredictable, and unapproachable. Feeling tension inside of him, the Sixth Child did not show it or expressed it.

"Is there anything else Mr. Kaworu?" Shinji asked with a blink.

"Are you going to keep saying that until I stop asking you questions?"

"If you have no questions, then I will depart and bid you a good day."

"What if I keep asking you questions regardless if you answer them or not?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"I will keep answering them to the best of my abilities until you are finished asking them."

"Don't you think that would problematic if I kept asking you questions for minutes on end? Maybe a half an hour? Maybe an hour or more?"

"…" the Third Child said then tilted his head to the right. A loud grotesque snap and pop came from his neck that echoed loudly in the locker room. Toji flinched and looked at the Third Child with startled eyes. Kaworu blinked with raised eyebrows from not knowing that behavior and thought the male pilot snapped his own neck.

"I do not see it as problematic sir," the dark magenta eye pilot stated without blinking at the Sixth Child.

"You…don't?" Kaworu stated surprised and feeling an odd sense of tension again. "Why do you say that?"

"Miss Ayanami has done so before," he stated moving his head back straight. Another loud audible bursting crack emitted from his neck.

"That ain't normal Shin-man," the Fourth Child stated feeling goosebumps on his arms. Instead of turning toward him, only Shinji's eyes slowly moved toward him and stared.

"My apologies Mr. Suzuhara…shall I not do that in front of your presence?"

"Do you have to do that?"

"Given how my body is sir, yes. It relieves tension," he said blinking slowly.

"You said Ayanami has done so before?" Kaworu stated ignoring the tangent that occurred. Watching his eyes slowly move to look back at him, the tension inside of him was still present. No matter how many times he pushed it aside, it continued to comeback.

"Yes Mr. Kaworu. If I recall correctly, Miss Ayanami did a four hour Q&A discussion with me while I escorted her home one evening," the Third Child said with a blink.

'Four hours!?' both Toji and Kaworu thought in surprise at the same time.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"…" the new pilot said staring at him with another surprised look on his face. Blinking, he shook his head side to side slightly.

"Very well," Shinji said with a bow. "Good day."

The Third Child put on his backpack and walked out of the locker room. Toji grabbed his bag and caught up with the male pilot and left the locker room as well. Blinking, Kaworu stared at the floor lost in the thought.

'He changed her…or she changed herself through him,' he thought walking out of the locker room. 'I still can't determine which.'

Opening the door, he saw that the other pilots were outside in a circle talking with one another. All of them seemed to have a factor in connecting themselves toward the Third Child. It perplexed him still in how could he affect their lives based on the soulless feeling he got from him. Looking at the female twin, he still felt she was the one that was real and alive.

However, the twin was not male but a female. The personality it exhibited seemed closer to what the Third Child's behavior was suppose to be. Despite that, both of them together showed opposite aspects between them. Then there was the aspect of a third identical sibling that was somewhere below the base. The more he thought about and stared at them, the more his mind started to hurt from getting unanswered questions.

'…I don't understand…' he said feeling frustrated and clenching his hands into fists.


	128. Explicit Connection

Chapter 128: Explicit Connection

A couple of days went by in which Kaworu slowly adjusted to the position of student and Eva pilot. His efforts to garner the trust of the Eva pilots at school did not achieve much ground. Ayanami refused again to partnering with him and also refused to be his friend. Stating that given what they were, the aspects of developing a friendship bond was pointless. Not deterred, he searched and found the Fourth Child.

"Your friend? Hell no," Toji said getting a drink from the vending machine.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you are am homo," he said picking up the dispense drink and turning toward the Sixth Child.

"…" Kaworu said feeling his face become neutral from his statement. Understanding the term, the Sixth Child didn't understand the context of which it was used in.

"How does that affect the aspect of becoming friends?" he asked.

"Its unnatural and weird man," the jock stated with a frown then pointed at him with the drink in hand. "Don't be forward with me like you did with Shin-man. If ya do man, I'll punch you in the jaw…you got that?"

'…this is useless…' Kaworu thought putting his hands in his pockets before speaking.

"…I see…yes, I got it."

"Glad we came to an understanding. If I see you tryin' to be gay with my friends, I'll slug you too."

"You must actually like me if you are going to hit me that much," the Sixth Child said with a small smirk.

"Wrong dude. I don't trust ya," Toji said then lowered his pointing hand. "Keep clean, we won't have issues. Capeesh?"

"…" Kaworu said feeling his face go back to a neutral expression.

Watching the jock walk away, the grey haired teen didn't realize that both of his hands had slowly clenched into fists. The aspect that he was not able to achieve what he wanted was getting him more annoyed and irritable. Shaking his head, he tried going after the female twin. Finding her with others during the lunch period, he approached the group and greeted them. Rana's friends introduced themselves and became a little chatty with him.

Smiling and answering their questions, he politely asked if he could talk to Rana alone for a few minutes. The twin's friends nodded and told her to not hog him for too long. Rana smiled and nodded her head. Both watched the students walk away till they were no longer seen. Blinking, both stood facing each other more than an arm's length away.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you for a little bit," Kaworu said with a friendly smile.

"Sure. What can I do for you Nagisa?" Rana stated. Her tone was neither pleased or annoyed.

"I was wondering if you could be my friend."

"Your friend?" she asked with a blink.

"Yes. I feel making friends will be difficult being new and not from here. Since we both Eva pilots, we have something in common. If we create a bond, then the transition would be more comfortable."

"…I see…" Rana said and looking down in thought. Recalling what Toji told her a couple of days ago, she remembered how emotional charged she became. Blinking, she did not let the same sensation come to surface and change her expression. Thinking about how to resolve the issues, a condition came to mind. Blinking again, she looked up at him.

"I'll agree under one condition."

"Really?" he asked smiling at her feeling relieved. "Go ahead. Name it."

"Stay away from Shinji."

"…" the Sixth Child said with a blink and feeling his eyebrows rise a little. The aspect that the Third Child again was a major factor irritated him more quickly than before.

"Curious…why is your condition to stay away from him?"

"I heard about what happened in the locker room after the synch test," she stated firmly with a small frown on her face.

"I see," he said tilting his head a little. "Was that a problem?"

"I find it a problem. He does not swing that way."

'…swing?' Kaworu thought starting to feel impatient with the conversation.

"If am just wanting to be friends with you, why do I have to agree with this condition?"

"I see you don't get it," Rana said with a stoic tone and narrowed her eyes at him. "You are going to have to earn my trust before asking to be friends. As of right now, I don't want to be your friend."

"…" the Sixth Child said clenching his teeth together.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked away without saying anything else. Once he got into narrow passageways to hid, he sensed where the Third Child was at school. Impatient and annoyed, he resorted to taking short cuts to get toward the Third Child quickly. Appearing instantly at the end of a passage way a few buildings over, he sees Shinji walking in a direction away from his position. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the male pilot suddenly stopped.

Not seeing anyone noticing, he disappeared and reappeared behind the Third Child. About to open his mouth, Shinji slowly turned around without swaying. Staring at him with his usual stoic face, the Sixth Child felt tense on the inside.

"Greetings Mr. Kaworu," he said with a small nod. "How are you?"

"Hello Ikari," he said standing an arm length away from the Third Child with a neutral expression on his face. "I am fine."

"Is there something I can do for you sir?"

"Will you be my friend Ikari?" the Sixth Child asked without changing expressions.

"If I am ordered to Mr. Kaworu, then I will comply."

"Why?!" he stated with a slight elevation in his voice and volume. Movement was seen from above toward his right but he ignored it.

"Pardon?"

"Forget it," the Sixth Child stated with a quick sigh. "It does not matter."

"I see. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"…" Kaworu said stepping closer to him and looking directly into his eyes. Oddly, even when he tried to influence the Third Child's will, nothing changed. The pilot of Unit-01 stoically stared back at him without cowering, shaking, or showing signs of mental distress.

"Since the others have shared their opinion of me, I will tell you my own."

"Very well sir."

"You are nothing but a soulless vessel in flesh and bone. The very nature of your being compared to your twin sister is night and day. She shows the essence of having a soul where you do not. Either you are a clone or just a fragment of imagination. And yet," Kaworu said getting nose to nose with him. His expression took an irritated one while Shinji remained stoic and unfazed.

"You have changed people around despite your characteristics and behaviors…I find that more frustrating than curious. You seem to be the main factor in the others' decision to not bond with me."

"…I see..." the Third Child said blinking slowly and not moving from his position.

"My apologies that you feel that way Mr. Kaworu. Development of friends and creating bonds with the other pilots was not immediate in my experience. For Miss Hymity, she showed signs of fearing me than friendship for roughly two months. Mr. Suzuhara in the beginning was hostile towards me. It took under a month to form the beginnings of friendship. For Miss Ayanami, she was indifferent initially before changing. The major point of change was after she had an emotional and mental outburst of frustration and irritation towards me. Miss Souryu saw me as her rival in the beginning. To this day sir, I am afraid friendship will never develop between us due to circumstances."

"…?!" the Sixth Child said blinking in surprise that the male pilot offered his experiences. "So…it did take a long time?"

"Given my characteristics, mannerisms, and events with them sir, it would seem so."

'…I do not have time for that development,' he thought looking away and at the ground. 'Given how the others' viewpoint of me, that bond-ship will take longer.'

"Is there something else that I can help you with Mr. Kaworu?"

"…!?" the grey haired male teen said blinking in surprise again. Without him noticing, the Third Child was two arm lengths away from him.

'…no…that is not possible…he is just a lilim…and yet,' Kaworu thought feeling his teeth clench together harder.

"Mr. Kaworu, are you feeling alright?" Shinji asked tilting his head. No gruesome cracks were heard as the stoic dark magenta eyes stared back at him.

"…" the Sixth Child said giving a small frown and putting his hands in his pockets. "I am fine. I have to go anyway."

"Very well sir. Until next time, good day," the Third Child said with a small bow then walked away.

'…I…don't understand!' Kaworu thought turning around and walking into a dark shadow. So lost in his thoughts of frustration and irritation, he didn't think about if anyone was watching. Vanishing in the shadow, a student looking down from a classroom window saw the small scene.

"..." the female student said feeling a small sense of nostalgia from watching the two. A small smile came to her face as she turning away from the classroom window. In watching the open front classroom door, she waited in anticipation for the Third Child. Till he male pilot appeared, Ayanami sat in her seat still feeling satisfied from seeing the Sixth Child's frustration boil over.

In the evening, a car was driving in the country roads to the forestry outside of the city. Misato was riding in the passenger seat of Kaji's sports car while he drove. They were heading toward a high vantage point on the road they were on..

"So is this just a recon mission or was there something else tied to this?" Kaji asked seeing Misato point out an area up ahead that she wanted to use as the vantage point.

"More so me, I have a bad feeling about him. The aspect that the newest pilot scored a synch ratio higher than even Asuka's on the first day is a little too suspicious."

"Maybe a natural born Eva pilot?"

"…" the Major said giving him a look. "Natural born? With those attributes?"

"True. Those are a bit wild like Ayanami's," he said stopping the car. Misato opened her door and stepped out. Reaching in for the binoculars, she scanned the landscape. Partnering with Makoto earlier in reviewing satellite video, the Sixth Child seemed to come out here around this time frame. Recalling the general area was near a small lake, she used the binoculars to zoom in and search.

"I don't know how much you will be able to find given the vegetation. If the Angel battles had been more destructive where say half the city blew up, then you'd be able to see more," Kaji said lighting a cigarette from the driver seat and rolling down his window.

"Possibly…ah-ha! Found him," she said walking around the car to where Kaji was. Handing him the binoculars, he looked through them and searched around a little. Finding the Sixth Child standing near a small lake area by himself, another individual stepped into view.

"Hmph," he said with a smirk. Realizing what the Third Child meant by informant when he was rescued, he felt humored by how things were developing.

"Looks like your suspicion was correct," the special investigator stated handing back the binoculars. Misato took them and looked through them. Seeing the other individual standing near the Sixth Child, she was not too surprised.

"Guess that affirms that both are involved with SEELE," she said. Suddenly, she saw both individuals turn around. Both looked directly at her and gave small smiles. Flinching, Misato slowly lowered the binoculars.

"Got found out?" Kaji asked taking a drag and saw her nod.

"How can they know given the distance?"

"Maybe given their origin, they are natural born Eva pilots."

"…" Misato said turning toward him with a look of shock. "You mean…they could be Angels!?"

"Maybe," he said and opened the passenger door. "Come on. Let's get before we have any unwelcoming party members. Still feel nauseous coming out here."

"Should we report them?" she asked going around the car and getting in the passenger seat. Hearing the engine turn on and the car move forward, she closed the door.

"I believe the Commander already knows…we just have to play our cards right."

"What cards do we have?"

"Right know…not much. So we will have to tread lightly, watch from a distance, and hope to not get picked off," Kaji said as the car continued the long route back to the main road.

[What is going on?] a holographic image of the black monoliths were around both Kaworu and Rayne.

"…it is nothing. Just two lilims sightseeing. Do you want me to erase them?" Kaworu asked turning around.

[I see. If they were only sightseeing, then no. Now then, how has assimilating with the Eva pilots been?]

"…assimilation is going as planned," he said with a small frown on his face. Rayne saw that and didn't react. She kept quiet standing at attention.

[Good. In a matter of time, we will take over Neo-Tokyo NERV branch] 01 stated.

[Yes. Commander Ikari has been fooling around and has turned it into his plaything to act as a god. He will not follow the Instrumentality plan as originally stated. He must be stopped and contained] another member stated.

[Patience. He is not going anywhere. When the remaining Angels come into the play, then our project will begin to bear fruit] a monolith behind both teens stated.

[Listen boy. Until we tell you to, you are to refrain from taking control and rejoining with your body down in NERV's Terminal Dogma. Is that clear?]

"…why yes gentlemen…" he said with a small smile took a short bow.

[Prototype. Until that time is called, you will be our second point of contact until further notice. Is that clear?]

"Yes," she said without emotion.

[We will be watching the both of you. You are dismissed] monolith 01 stated when all the holographic images faded from the lake. Turning around, Rayne started to walk away when Kaworu called to her.

"I would appreciate if you cooperated with me prototype. Knowing what activities you have been doing, I should have reported you to the old men."

"Yeah?" she said continue to walk away without turning back to look at him. She stopped seeing that he hovered over to be in front of her.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"…" Rayne said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm listening."

"I am glad you are seeing it my way. Now, I want you to my friend."

"…your friend? Any particular reason that I have to?"

"…" he said with a small smile. "It be in your best interest to become my friend."

"Let me think about it," she said closing her eyes for a second before opening them. "No."

"…" he said narrowing his eyes keeping the same small smile. "I think I will change your mind."

Lifting his hand at her, he grabbed at the air and squeezed in her direction. A silence went between them when Rayne closed her eyes and put her hands at her side. Walking forward till she was in front of Kaworu, she quickly grabbed his neck with both hands. It took him by surprise as his eyes widen from the feeling of being choked.

"Listen pretty boy," Rayne said opening her eyes. Her two murky orange eyes were hauntingly glowing as she moved to be nose to nose with him.

"Just because I am labeled as a prototype failure, it doesn't mean I can't do the same stuff you do," she continued and squeezed more feeling him struggle a little.

"You understand?"

"…" he said grunting a little and struggling to get free.

"Sorry I didn't quite get that," she said with a small smile. Pulling his neck down, she drove a high knee into his torso. Making connection, it caused him to become startled and coughed loudly. Letting go of him, he dropped to the ground.

'…what…what is this?!' he thought slowly touching his neck and his ribs. Both areas felt achy and in pain. The two sensations he had felt before, but the injuries did not immediately healed. Remembering in the lab when he was subjected to pain, all injuries were immediately healed. However when the Fifth Child did them, he wasn't able to recover at all. The pain stayed which shocked him.

"…I…don't" he said weakly then coughed again. "…I don't…understand…"

"You don't huh," Rayne said narrowing her eyes at him. Reaching down, she grabbed his collar and forced him up. At the same time, she cocked back her other arm and formed a tight fist.

"Why don't you sleep on it!" she stated out loud and threw a right cross at his jaw. The impact sounded hard as he felt the brute force of the attack. Letting go of his collar, he fell to the ground in the direction her fist hit him. Cringing from the sharp agony of the blow, he couldn't stand it any longer and saw everything go black.

"Hmph," she said turning around and walking away.

'Hitting him does nothing. As soon as I get to a certain distance, he'll get up recovered like nothing happened…well…at least I know how to use it now after asking Shinji how to with an Eva…it will be my advantage…for now' she thought not looking back. After walking away a certain distance, the impact places on Kaworu immediately healed. Opening his eyes, he stared at the sky still in surprise from what happened.

'…this pattern…of new information,' he said. Putting his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other, he continued to lie on the ground.

'…is both intriguing and irritating at the same time…two emotions at once…rather new experience,' the Sixth Child thought. Instead of pursuing the ex-officer, he vanished and went back to his apartment. Lying down on his bed, he brewed his thoughts over and over trying to find a way to achieve the objective SEELE wanted him to do while fulfill his curiosity.

A couple more days go by until NERV received an alert of an Angel. Finding the new Angel was coming from outer space, it was a glowing white color like a lit fluorescent tube. Its shape was that of a double helix DNA strain that made a large ring connection. Descending through the atmosphere, it was not affected by Earth's gravity or the atmosphere. It seemed to defy human knowledge as no friction entry or burn up was seen. It just went through the space layers as if it were on an elevator.

"All right, listen up. This new Angel is coming in hot and defying the laws of physics. There is not much data collected on it so we are going in blind to battle it. Proceed with caution," Misato stated to the lineup of pilots minus one.

"Pilot Ayanami and Pilot Nagisa will head up to scout and battle with the Angel," she said looking at them.

"Yes ma'am," both said at the same time.

"Pilot Ikari, you will be Pilot Suzuhara's replacement given the emergency he had. You will be on standby in Unit-03 in the cage.

"Very well," he said with a blink.

"Pilot Rana and Pilot Hymity will be the back-up pilots. You'll come with me to the bridge until further instructions."

"Copy/Roger."

"All right. Move out," Misato stated seeing the pilots nod and head toward their designated positions. Once there, tech teams helped load the pilots into their entry plugs. While going through the synchronization and start up procedures, the remaining two pilots followed the Major to the bridge. Once they reached it, the rest of the bridge staff were present at their stations.

'…' Kaworu thought when his synchronization passed through then looked up. He could feel where the Angel was coming from and where it was going.

'…who is it…ah Armisael,' he thought turning back to the cockpit controls. 'It almost pains me that I will have to eliminate you.'

[All Units are green to go Major] a lead tech piped in on the loudspeaker.

"You may proceed Major," Gendo stated sitting in his chair. Both Sub-Commanders were standing near him.

"Evas Launch!"

Both Unit-00 and Unit-02 shot straight up riding the railings. While the two Evas were being rushed to the surface, Shinji remained calm and collected in Unit-03. Sensing the human spirit in the dark blue war machine, it kept its distance from connecting with him. Emitting nothing from seeing that behavior, he closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Recalling his task, he waited.

Two large ground lift platforms suddenly open up and two Evas came out. Coming to an abrupt stop, the harness attachments disconnected and pulled away. Walking on the ground, both Units heard two more lifts open up with a large cluster of weapons to choose from. Kaworu selected an assault rifle while Rei chose to use the long-range rifle. Equipped, both headed toward their position points to see and wait for the Angel to come down and attack.

"Angel has broken through the Stratosphere. Contact in 40 seconds," Makoto stated from his terminal.

"Another big one huh," Misato said to herself.

"Not as big as the last one though," Ritsuko stated.

As the countdown reached zero, Armisael slowed down to hover about two stories above the ground. Sensing both Evas at a distance, it decided to change its structure into attack mode. The double helix structure it had converge into a solid to look like a massively bright lit halo. A portion of itself detached to have two ends. One end slowly turned around a slowly crescendo its speed towards them. Both Rei and Kaworu open fired at the Angel; however, the bullets were deflected by the small AT-Field it had.

Both dodged out of the way from the rushing end of the bright lit creature. Successful initially, Kaworu was a bit more nimble at avoiding the Angel. Despite being able to dodge, Armisael zipped through the air faster and slammed into Unit-00's chest. Sliding on the ground a couple hundred feet, the light blue Eva was still standing.

"Unit-00 has been penetrated in the chest!" Maya stated reading her monitor.

"Is it attempting to make first contact?"

"Bio-fusion is starting!"

"…" Ayanami said seeing something change on the inside of the entry plug. The cockpit controls made a sudden ripple followed by protruding veins that were festering quickly. Once it reached her hands, they penetrated through and spread up her arms. Her feet and legs soon were covered. In less than 30 seconds, a majority of her body had protruding veins bulging from her plug suit and skin.

In pain and clenching her teeth, a couple of veins went up her neck and stopped at her cheeks. Forcing harsh air through her teeth from the increased agony, she forced command the Unit to respond. Successful, she grabbed the Angel with one hand and tried pulling it off its chest. Unsuccessful, she re-gripped her rifle and moved the muzzle over a segment of the Angel's body. Firing at point blank range, a shockwave explosion occurred at the point of impact. She instantly felt the pain as she cried out. It felt like she was shot in the thigh.

"What happened?" Misato asked worried.

"Angel has mentally linked up with Eva-00 and Pilot Ayanami!" Maya stated. One the large screen, a window came up showing three brain waves forming a bold tri-color line. From an outside view, a bulging form of flesh was growing out of Unit-00. It slowly was taking shape of different forms.

"It is trying to fuse completely with both the Unit and the pilot!" Ritsuko stated in shock.

'So that is your goal,' Kaworu thought avoiding the other end of the Angel trying to pierce him. 'Sorry Armisael, I'm not ready yet to merge minds.'

Ayanami's vision started changing till the environment turned into something else. Once it stopped, it looked like one of her void dreams. Standing on a small bedrock island, she was surrounded by a sea of LCL liquid. After doing a full 360 degrees, she felt her legs become submerged in some and looking down, she was knee deep in a dark color pool instead.

Looking around again, there was nothing around her. Trying to move proved difficult as if she was in slow motion or weighted down. Feeling ripples in the liquid she was in, she was able to turn around. Something was slowly protruding out of the pool about two yards away from her. Blinking in confusion, it was a clone of herself without the plug suit she was wearing. Thinking that it was the second voice that talked to her, it didn't seem to be the same individual.

'Who are you?…Are you another me from inside? From the Eva?' Rei thought to it. The clone gave a mischievous smile at her and tilted its head a little.

'…no…you are neither me or the other. You are…the Angel?'

'_You are correct. How about we unite? It will further the cause,'_ Armisael thought back continuing to smile at her.

'No,' the First Child said shaking her head from side to side. 'I…am me…I will not unite with you.'

'_Oh, but you will. It is already too late…I am becoming one with you. It is only a matter of…wait…' _it stated dropping its smile and looking around itself.

'…_what is…what is all this?'_ the Angel pondered in surprise and confusion.

'What do you mean?' Ayanami thought seeing the other continuously look all around the void. Various expressions would come on its face and change rapidly to another one.

'_All these…emotions…sensations…experiences…self-will…self-identity…individuality…how…how did you obtain these when…?'_ it asked in wonder and curiosity. Something caught its attention and darted a look at her.

'…_a…lilim?!…how…how can that be!?'_

"…!?" the First Child said wincing and crying out loud in pain as the Angel dug deeper in her mind.

"Rei!" Misato yelled seeing the large floating worm Angel push Unit-00 to the ground and against a large hill pinning it. The growing flesh was about the same size as Unit-00 and continuing to grow. Looking at Unit-02, Kaworu was continuously dodging the other end of the Angel that had already severed the power cable.

"Commander! Request to send the Third Child as reinforcement!" Misato spoke out loud turning around and looking up.

"…" Gendo said debating what on what outcome he wanted.

'With the destruction of the clones by Dr. Akagi's hand, if the last one is erased…then that will be less of a possibility of Instrumentality occurring,' he thought.

About to deny the request, someone put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, it was Yui looking at him. She had a serious look on her face and gave a head nod. Cringing on the inside, he would have to figure another way of dealing with the First Child.

"Go ahead Major."

"Yes sir!" she stated and hit the intercom. "Shinji! Develop an AT Field once on the surface. Rescue Rei immediately!"

[Very well] Shinji calmly replied and opened his eyes. Unit-03 launched up to the surface. While going up, he concentrated harder than normal. Feeling a ping in his head sound, he ignored the loud terrified shout from the human spirit in the Eva.

'…s…i…r…i…t…w…i…l…l…b…e…g…i…n…' he thought. Feeling a burning needle sensation immediately shove into his frontal lobe, only his left eye twitched a little. A weak cackle in the back of his mind sounded. Giving a small internal nod, he let go of concentrating.

'…_why…why did you communicate with it!?'_ the human spirit thought shouting with fear.

'Greetings madam. My apologizes from causing you worry,' he thought with slow blink. A couple of seconds later, the surface came into view. With a hard jolt, the lift stopped abruptly.

'If you stay with me miss, he will not seek you,' the Third Child thought feeling the harness disengage from the railing system.

Unit-03 leaned forward a little and took two steps forward before standing straight. Hearing the human spirit immediately comply with him, it connected with his mind. Bowing mentally, Shinji began to walk the Unit forward. As if he took the attention of the stage, there was an emotional outburst from someone.

"Ikari!" Rei called out in agony.

Her body had become tense and shook all over looking violated. She could only open one eye from cringing and taking quick short breathes. Knowing what the Angel was going to do, she forced herself to move. Starting to reverse her AT-Field inward, the Angel was not being pulled in. Immediately knowing why mentally, she heard someone speak back to her.

'_You have defied me long enough you stupid child,_' Ayanami's second voice spoke with the sound of satisfaction. '_If becoming one with Armisael will make you submit to me…then so be it.' _

"…no…stop…don't," she whispered as fear festered in her.

'…' Kaworu thought focusing on dodging the Angel's other end. 'I am equally curious of what you found and will find Armisael. Go penetrate the Third Child.'

'…_that's…' _the Angel thought turning its free end to what appeared over some distance away. It was another war machine that was dark blue and it was calmly walking toward them. Recognizing the lilim inside of it from the First Child's memories, it darted its end hastily toward the Unit.

'_That's the lilim!' _Armisael thought to itself and Ayanami. '_I want these things that you have! Unification will reveal all to me!'_

"No! Don't!" Rei shouted feeling tears falling down and shaking in resisting the Angel. She was reaching out her left hand in the direction of Unit-03.

"PLEASE STOP IT! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! IKARI!"

"…!?" Kaworu said in surprise from hearing and seeing the emotion turmoil pour out from the First Child.

'All I need to do is touch Armisael's body, then I will be connected,' he thought and sped toward the bright lit gigantic worm like body. Suddenly, Eva-03's eyes began to glow brightly.

'…_**y…e…s…' **_the evil voice stated in the Third Child's mind. Eva-01 in Terminal Dogma emitted a deep chuckle that echoed throughout the spacious area. Crimson irises appeared behind its helmet eye slots.

"Pilot Ikari's synch ratio 80%…100%…150%…200%…300%…it-it is still rising!" Maya stated shocked. All looked up at the video-link that showed the male pilot. The cockpit he was in was glowing brighter and brighter as the LCL pigment became distinct. Looking at the Third Child, his dark magenta eyes were shining eerily and icy.

"No…that's assimilation!" Yui shouted in shock.

Within a couple of seconds, the Angel slammed into the dark blue Eva's chest. It did not put up an AT-Field nor try to block or evade the attack. Despite piercing its chest, the impact didn't cause the Unit to fall backwards or sway. It was as if the Angel rammed itself into an impenetrable wall and immediately stopped. Even Ayanami reacted as if she slammed into a wall and gasped painfully.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted in fear. The video-link to Eva-01 showed Shinji closing his eyes before he vaporized. Leaving only his plug suit behind in the entry plug, the bridge staff stared with open mouthed faces.


	129. Starved

Chapter 129: Starved

Everyone watching started to see something appearing over Unit-03's head. As the Angel wiggled in trying to push the Eva down, protruding veins started to enter. From the impact area on the chest, they began to spread outward. At the same time, the object above the war machine's head continued to increase in size until it became distinctive. A dark halo hovered over the Unit as its head looked down at the struggling Angel end.

'…what…what is he…doing?' Kaworu thought intrigued. Continuing toward placing a hand on the Armisael's body, tension inside of him came back. Even the human spirit inside Unit-02 was cowering away for some reason or another.

"Large energy signature above Unit-03!" Maya stated from the readings on her terminal.

"Last time this occurred, it vanished then appeared out of nowhere," Misato stated.

The sight of the Angel struggling feverishly to put the towering dark blue war machine down seemed odd. The creature easily controlled the battle with the other two pilots. However, the Third Child did not fight and block from being attacked. About to contemplate further, she saw Ritsuko go over to a monitor and type on it quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"…" the scientist said seeing the screen produce back results from her command. "…that's…impossible."

"What?" the Major stated getting beside her and looking at the screen. It was all technical jargon.

"…how…how can it do that?" Yui said. She also went to a nearby terminal and typed in commands for readings. Both Kozo and Gendo looked over to see a bewildered look on her face. The main screen suddenly showed an exterior view of the battle where Unit-03 was. The war machine did not budge as it slowly started raising its left arm.

"That black halo…" Ritsuko said with an equal feeling of uneasiness and interest.

"…has the same characteristics…" Yui stated with the same feelings and tone as Dr. Akagi. The Eva extended its hand above its head toward the dark halo. Its hand slowly went through it and did not come out the other side.

"…as a dimensional rift in space and time," both said turning to the persons next to them.

In Terminal Dogma, a dark glowing object was appearing in front of Unit-01's chest. When it enlarged, it was seen as a dark halo. The Eva's eyes narrowed as it weakly pulled against its restrains.

'…_**y…EEE…SSSssssss,'**_ the dark clone thought weakly. Grinning wildly from within the war machine, it started to see something coming out of the floating object. A dark blue Eva hand slowly came through and was reaching for its chest.

'…_**y…e…s…GiVeMe…tHeSeNaTatIon…!#$% !#$THECONNECTION! THEBONDAGE!$% #$'**_ it thought louder and louder in a raging static of sound. As the hand continued further, Sid saw the protruding veins snake up the forearm of the incoming hand. As the dark blue war machine hand gently palmed its chest, the protruding veins viciously spreading into its existence. A pinging sensation was felt as a comm-link was established with Unit-03.

[_**…gree…tings…s…i…r…**_]

[_**#$%#$%#$h-E-l-L-o#$%#$#$%#mYsssssseeeeeeeedddddd #$%# $**_]

An inhumanly wide grin continued to grow on the dark clone's face. When the corners of its mouth reach to the placement of where a person's ears would be, its face and flesh ripped apart. Outside of Unit-01, it started to shake violently while hyperventilating. Throwing its head up as if it received whiplash, the Eva gasped loudly. Twisting its neck brutishly, several loud cracks sounded followed by a high pitch cackle.

'Got it,' Kaworu thought grabbing the Angel right after Eva-03 raised its hand into the halo.

'Now I will see…gggnnnnnaaaahhhh!' he thought immediately cringing hard. Letting go of the cockpit controls, he covered his ears and clenched his teeth.

"…?" Misato said blinking from the video feeds. From the view of the cockpits of both the First and Sixth Child, both seemed to double over. Despite Ayanami covered with protruding veins excluding her face, both were cringing hard. They were clenching their teeth and gripping their heads.

"What's going on?"

"…D-D-Dr. A-Akagi…" Maya stammered from looking at her screen.

"Dr. Akagi…the frequencies…it's the same signature," Shigeru stated from his terminal having a panic look on his face.

"…no…" Ritsuko said with a frightened look of shock. Still at the same terminal, she began typing. A window popped up showing a sine wave graph. Inputting all the monitoring points, eight sine waves appeared. Three were in groups of two with two separate ones. Slowly, all started to converge toward each other. However, there was on sine wave that she recognized and was alarmed.

"…it can't be…there is no way," Dr. Akagi said louder. Blinking, she inputted a command fearing where that signature was coming from. A security window popped up next to the sine graph. Asking for a pass code for access, only Gendo and Fuyutsuki recognized it.

"Dr. Akagi! You will not proceed any further! That is an order!" the Commander stood up and barked from his position.

Though the people around her flinched from the sudden outburst, she entered the code. Accepting it, the window blackened then showed a live feed of a security location. Its camera was pointed at an angle toward the large entrance doors of Terminal Dogma. A recognizable Eva, crucified near them, was twisting and turning. An Eva hand had come out of a dark halo and gripped Unit-01's chest. All the sudden, the purple war machine froze. Slowly, its head moved down to look at the camera. Glowing red eyes were staring back at them.

"…oh god…" Rana whispered in apprehension. Perceiving what will happen, she grasped Rayne's hand.

"…!?" the Fifth Child said feeling her insides tense up and her skin to flare with goosebumps.

[_**#$#$#$yOuMiSSSssss%#$#$%#$m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e-e#$%#$%#MOMMYANDDADDY!**_] a monstrous roar voiced through a comm-link into the bridge area.

Both Gendo and Yui felt their skin fester with goosebumps feeling its aura gush out from the video-feed. Suddenly, the video-feeds to all the cockpits and exteriors went into static. Snapping out of his stupor, the Commander quickly inputted commands from his terminal. The security camera feed in Terminal Dogma was shut down after overriding it. Irritated from how things were going, Gendo was about to give an order when a small child called out excitedly from behind.

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

"…!?" Yui and Gendo said. Both flinched hard from recognizing the child's voice. Hearing small rapid footsteps, both did not turn as the sounds got closer and closer.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Lookie, lookie!" _the small kid said.

'That's impossible,' Yui thought to herself. Her eyes widen and felt all of her insides becoming tense. Seeing both Gendo and Kozo turn around, their expressions immediately became flabbergasted. From where they were looking, the child was next to her.

"…!?" the scientist said in apprehension from feeling her lab coat being pulled a couple of times.

"_Daddy look! It's a bouncy ball! I found it in a lab room. Can I keep it!?" _

"…!?" the Commander and Sub-Commander said still staring at the child who bounce the ball a couple of times. The sound of impact from the ball made all three start to feel perspiration. Despite believing what they were hearing and seeing was imaginary, what the child was doing was making it harder to keeping believing.

"…!?" Yui said daring a look at the child below.

The person holding her lab coat while bouncing the ball looked like someone from the past. When the toddler caught it and looked up at her, he gave her a warm smile that she remembered long ago. Immediately feeling her heart beating faster, she felt the kid pull on her lab coat again.

"_Mommy! Look at what I found!"_ it said then noticed something strange. "_Mommy?"_

"…" Yui said slowly kneeling to be at eye level with the child. Shaking from seeing a memory of the past, she flinched hard from feeling the child's hand touch her face. Feeling tears falling from her face, she immediately hugged the child and began crying.

"What…is going on up there?" Misato said hearing a child's voice up on the command deck. Looking over at Ritsuko, she was shaking.

"…that can't be…it has to be..." she muttered to herself. "That child is from…"

"What is going on over-!?" Rayne asked turning her head to the upper level.

"Don't look up there!" Rana whispered and grabbed Rayne's jaw. Forcing her to look at the ground, the Fifth Child blinked in surprise. Slowly nodding, she glanced over at the female twin. Her eyes were wide open and looked extremely alarmed.

"What's going…!?"

"Don't ask. Don't think. Don't stare. Don't react," she said in a hushed voice letting go of her jaw.

"Give me something at least."

"It's starved…don't…do…anything," Rana said. Still holding her hand, the female twin went to looking at nothing with trepidation all over her face.

"What-!?"

"I'm saying this for the sake of both of our sanity!" Rana whispered in intense anger and fear. Her red-blue eyes were giving a haunting glow as a single blood tear came out and started down her cheek slowly. Both felt a familiar eerie and vile aura; however, it was coming from inside of them.

'_** #$% #$Y…o…U…w…I…l…L…wItNeSs #$^ #$%'**_ the evil voice thought to them. Its voice rang in their head sounding more death gripping than before. It was as if a rabid predator was next to their heads. Its breath, its skin, its aura made both freeze with terror as their vision started to alter towards everything red.

'_**THEMERGING!' **_

'_**THEDEFICATION!'**_

'_**THEFORNIFICATION!'**_

'_**OF-OUR-CUM-FESTED-SLAUGHTER!'**_

With all the Evas connected toward the Angel, pilots and spirits suddenly felt a vibration. Armisael and Kaworu felt a presence of something that they could not recognize; however, everyone else did. The two could feel an increasing amount of tension inside all the others. Even the Sixth Child could feel the human spirit cowering. It curled up into a ball and began muttering repetitively to herself. About to concentrate on what the individual was saying, another wave of agony screeched into his ears and head.

'GGGnnnnnnnrrr!' he thought covering his ears and clenching his head hard again. The sound of nails slowly scraping across a chalkboard resonated and magnified to the point of almost being deafening. Slowly opening his eyes, he became alarmed from seeing something crouching on top of the controls. It was a dark figure with no shape or form. Almost wondering if this was the Angel coming to him, something did not feel right.

'Who are you?' Kaworu thought hearing the screeching sounds stop. Oddly, there was no sound as the dark figure kept altering its form. It vibrated violent before exploding into a gentle mist. Blinking in surprise, a slow and deep chuckle was heard as it faded away.

'_** #$%#$do#$#$#$%...w...a...n...t...#$#$to^#$know?#$%#$%'**_

'…!?' the Sixth Child thought feeling someone breath on his neck. Turning around quickly, there was no one there.

'…_no…please…please don't…don't hurt me…'_ Kyoko begged feeling the evil voice around her. She whimpered loudly feeling a tentacle glide across her amorphous body. Instead of the evil sound chuckle, it was the sound of a small child giggling.

'_**hee-hee!#$%#$lookie lookie Mrs. SoUrYu!#$%#$%'**_the boy said as his voice became more distorted and deranged.

'_**IfOuNd #$% #$sssssoooommmmmeeeettthhhiiinnnnggggg-g-g-g-g-g-g#$% #AMUSING!'**_

'_**DON'TYOUWANTTOSEEIT!?'**_

'_**WASTHEFIRSTSHOWINGNOTENOUGH!?'**_

'_**PLEASETELLME!PLEASETELLME!PLEASETELLME!' **_the child screamed piercing loud before exploding in gruesome burst.

'…what…what is…going on!?' Kaworu said feeling odd inside.

Only hearing the two talk followed by the bloody sounding eruption made him more tense. Turning back forward, he froze. The dark figure was nose to nose with him and had a face. Though unrecognizable from the various scars, slashes, and ripped open skin, that isn't what made him freeze. It was the basketball size black-red eyes and ear-to-ear vile grin that was staring back at him.

'…_**y…o…u…w…a…n…t…t…o…s…e…e…?'**_ it whispered. Tilting its head a little, it continued to look at him maliciously.

'…' the grey haired pilot thought. Steeling himself, his facial expression changed to a stoic one. Staring back at it, he forced himself to not blink.

'See what?'

'…_**hhheeeeeeee…**_'

The figure narrowed its eyes and opened its mouth to smile wickedly at him. Despite how hideous and morbid it looked, its expression gave a vibe of being pleased for some reason. Without warning, it regurgitated black smelling blood at him like a water fall. In the split second he had, he activated his AT-Field. However, the black blood slammed into him and drowned him. Startled and panicking from the field not working, he soon felt himself completely engulfed with the foul liquid. From feeling drowned, he then noticed that he was not wet anymore. Instead, he free falling in a blackened abyss.

'…!?' Ayanami said continuing to clench her head and cover her ears. Still feeling pain all over, she peered open an eye feeling the environment had change. Seeing a shadow slowly walk closer to her, she looked up to see a dark silhouette. Unable to determine the outline of the individual, the protruding veins in her clenched her insides tighter. Curling up into a ball, she laid on her side wincing and forced breathing through her teeth.

'…' the dark figure said looking down at her.

Seeing its vision glitch and static several times, it blinked slowly. Internally nodding, the silhouette slowly kneeled to the ground. In front of the agonizing First Child and about to speak, several piercing stabs hit its back. Feeling its eye twitch from the burning sensation, the points of impact started to worm their way into its skin. Feeling a small amount enter, the tentacles stopped. A deep and slow exhale of air sounded in its mind. Blinking, a comatose heartbeat pulsated throughout the figure's body. Blinking again, it focused back at the female pilot.

'Miss Ayanami,' Shinji thought seeing the First Child struggling to keep an eye open from hearing his voice.

'…I…k…a…r…i…' she thought feeling emotional from hearing and seeing him. Struggling to move, she slowly crawled to turn toward him. Every move or budge she did caused her immense suffering. Hearing the breathing in the background sound excited, the Third Child blinked againg.

'May I help you Miss Ayanami?'

'…' Rei said struggling to nod her head.

'Very well.'

Holding out his hands in front of hers, she pushed through the pain to just place her hands there. Slowly grasping them, she felt she could open both of her eyes a little more. Seeing his face and that he was unharmed made her feel relieved. Slowly inching closer to her, Ayanami saw that he had moved to be in her personal space.

'Please do not be alarmed Miss Ayanami…I will just adjust your seating position,' he thought softly. Seeing her blink slowly and watch him, he placed her hands on the ground. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he slowly turned her around. Pulling her to him, her back was against his chest.

'…' the First Child thought blinking a little. The suffering and pain she was feeling slowly lessened a little. It was as if his contact made her feel better. About to turn toward him, she felt his head next to hers as he gently grabbed her hands.

'Is this more comfortable for you Miss Ayanami?' he thought whispering next to her ear.

'…yes…' she thought closing her eyes.

She felt her face relaxing despite still feeling the protruding veins on her neck and cheeks. Strangely, a warmth from him was slowly seeping into her. It made her feel less cold, less suffering, and less alone. Moving her head a little, she felt their cheeks press against each other.

'…' Shinji stated feeling the tentacles worm deeper into his body. They were inching closer and closer to the front side. Feeling a mind splitting needle seemingly pull his brain apart, he felt the dark clone bite his spine in several places. The sensation sent pulsating shockwaves up and down his body. Complying with what was asked of him, his eye twitched.

'…Miss…Ayanami?'

'…yes?'

'May I…do something?'

'…?' she thought.

Opening her eyes a little, she turned a tad to look at him. Feeling their noses touch slightly, both were staring at each other. A sense of tranquility seeped into the First Child from their position and how close they were. Remembering the dream where she tried to reach for her desire, it came back to her. Blinking slowly at him, he blinked back.

'The desire…the impulse,' he whispered as his face became slightly embarrassed. '…may I…share it…with you?'

'…!' Ayanami said in surprise opening her mouth a little. Staring at him as he stared back, she had forgotten all the agony she was in. Instead of answering him, she leaned forward until she made contact with his lips. Feeling a surge of electricity course through her, she closed her eyes and didn't move. Focusing so intently on the sensation and how her body was reacting, her sense of everything around her dulled.

'…' the Third Child said focusing hard in not moving his head or body. The tentacles reached the surface and pierced through his skin. Instead of digging into the First Child's body, the appendages touched different protruding veins. The comatose pulse that was rumbling inside Shinji's entire body suddenly became like a jackhammer.

'_**$!#$!TIMETOPULLOUT#$%#$#$^#$AND-FILL-MY-HOLE!' **_Sid screeched into the mind of the male pilot as well as the Angel's.

Based on his observation, only Shinji could hear, feel, smell, taste, and see what the dark clone was doing. The tentacles frantically wiggled and squirmed as they were pulling the protruding veins out of the First Child. Goosebumps flare all over his body from the vile sensation going through him. All of his nerves were being broken as remained in place and did not breakaway. Stretching the limits of his willpower, he firmly held Ayanami as the continued with their mouth to mouth.

'_W-What…what are you…no! This isn't what I wanted!'_

'_**Shh-Shh-Shh#$%#$b…e…a…g…o…o…d…b…o…y…'**_

'_Stop! I am an Angel! I command thy to-!?'_

'_**#$%#KKKKAKAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A#$%GGGNNNNN#$#$%#$AARRRRR#$%#$!MMMMMMMM!'**_

'_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!'_

'_**AHA! AHA! HAHA!#$%#$ExPeRiEnCe…MYVISION! MYECSTASY! MYWETNESS! MYPENETRATION! MYENLIGHTENMENT!#$%#$%#$%'**_

'NO! ADAM! LILITH! HELP M-!?' Armisael shouted in horror as the last of its protruding veins came out of Ayanami.

'…' Rei said breaking away a little to breath.

Her entire being felt tingly and lighter as her face felt warmer. Thinking about how her body was reacting, it seemed hungry. She felt the craving of his touch, his warmth, and his being more and more. Feeling her mind race a little, she turned around to face him. Placing her hands on his thighs, she leaned forward. Only one word got out before she lip locked him again.

'…more…' she thought closing her eyes again.

'…' Shinji said opening up his eyes a little to see her face. Everything was in a tint of red as many black-red eyes and hideous looking mouths surround them.

'_**!#yyyeeeeeEESSS$%#give her!#%$#$'**_

'_**YES! GIVE HER!'**_

'**_GGGGIIIII-gIvvEEEEEE#$%GiVeHer-r-r-r-r-rr#$#$%MORE!MORE!MOOORREEEE!#$!'_** the dark clone shouted viciously. Sounds of limbs being ripped apart with loud screams blasted in the back of his mind.

'…_**v…E…r…Y…w…E…l…L…s-s-sir,**_' the Third Child thought with a shiver. Closing his eyes and remembering the past, he pushed the flashbacks toward the First Child.

Back in NERV HQ, everyone had slowly backed away from their positions. Each individual was seeing something that made them become frighten and paranoid. The only two that were not moving an inch were Rana and Rayne. Both were still holding hands as blood tears were falling from their eyes. Despite having closed their eyes, both cringed from hearing a onslaught of sounds: slaughter, torture, screaming, pain, lust, death, passion, fear, hate, rage, sex, humiliation, laughter, rape, brutality, angry, ecstasy, suffering, and shouting.

Neither of them could focus on one sound. The others would become louder and overtake if they did so. Rayne opened an eye a little to look then immediately closed it. Everything around her was warping, morphing in neon colors, and becoming distorted. She resisted the sensation of hooks piercing her eyelids and pulling to open them up. Even when she felt them ripped and sliced her eyelids open, she continued to keep her eyes closed. One of the biggest challenges to them was not reacting to the slimy and clammy sensation of the dark clone. It didn't matter which physical form it used to touch them, both felt sick.

Hearing the others respond to what they were seeing, Rana and Rayne feverishly resisted answering any calls with the Third Child's voice. Even in the bombastic fest of sounds and voices calling them, they remained still and did not react. Despite surviving so far, both were feeling sweat beading down their face and neck. The onslaught they were experiencing gave the impression of being tortured emotionally and psychologically.

At the time of connection, Naoko was free falling in a white abyss. The sensation of free falling did not feel scary nor did it feel pleasant. Wondering if she would ever slow down or hit a platform, the latter occurred abruptly. Feeling like she blinked, she suddenly felt herself sliding. Not being able to see around her from the sudden pitch blackness, the sensation of being on a waterslide came. The liquid that she was sliding on was not water but a familiar liquid that was used for the Evas.

About to ponder on where she was being taken to, the slide started to bank to the right. Light was beginning to bleed in as the color of the slide seemed reddish in color. As the illumination continue to grow, the tube started to seem more alive than hard plastic. Seeing faint lines of veins, none of them were pulsating. Starting to feel sick, the end of the slide came quickly. What was illuminating was an orange retro light hanging in front of a wall.

Naoko tried to find a way to stop herself before colliding into the wall. At the last second, the wall opened like double French doors. Falling into a room, she slammed into a bed and broke it.

'…' she thought feeling disoriented. Moving around a little and feeling many things off, she looked at what was on the bed. Feeling her eyes widen, she thrust herself off the bed and slammed onto the floor. Ignoring the pain and backing up quickly, the hideous form of the dark clone chuckled at her.

'_** #$%^#Dr.#$%AkAgI#$#$%#$h…e…l…l…o…'**_ it thought with multiple mouths repeating the same sentence in various speeds, tempos, and pitch changes.

'…!?' Naoko stated with terror. Backing up to a wall, she didn't take her eyes off of the figure.

'_**BeAdEaR!#$%!#$aaaaaannnnnnnddddd#$%!#$p…i…c…k…uPtho-thos-th-those-d-d-d-d-d-dddddddddddddddddddddddd!##$DOLLS!'**_ the evil voice spoke in distortion and rage.

Unable to back up anymore and seeing the tentacles of the morbid figure whipping up and down, the scientist slowly looked down at the ground. There were two small dolls of female figures. One had long locks of red-orange hair with ocean blue eyes. The other had black hair tied into a loose bun with brown eyes. Slowly reaching down, she gently picked them up to look at them closely.

'_Please don't hurt us! Please don't hurt us!' _both dolls chimed at the same time in a happy recorded tone.

'…?' Naoko said confused and staring harder at the dolls.

'_** #$% #$t…e…l…l…m…e… #$%^#$%' **_it said slowly rising up from the bed. Spider legs from its underside were bleeding LCL profusely as many sounds of sickening cartilage cracking were heard loudly.

'_** #$%#$#CoNtAiNeD$%#$oR%#$lIbErAtEd?#$^%^'**_

'_Regarding what!?'_ the small red head doll said with a scared high pitched voice.

'_Are you going to kill us…kill…u…s…_**KKKKIIIIILLLLLLLL!'**the brown hair doll stated before sounding vile and evil.

'…!?' Naoko said feeling goosebumps flare over her.

Blinking and looking up, she slammed her head back to the wall. The grotesque figure was in front of her and covered all areas to escape. Feeling like being inside air sac, she felt its morbid air coming in and out. Looking around and being surrounded by a dark clouded membrane, the feeling of being inside of the dark clone came. Shaking harder in horror, two black-red eyes and a ragged and sharp mouth came through the membrane. Staring her down, it spoke in static and whispers.

'_** #$%W#$#H$%#A$#$%T'sssssssss#$$#!#$…tHeChOiCe…?'**_

'…' Dr. Akagi thought blinking and swallowing. '…_w-why…me_…'

'_**wwwwhhhhyyyyy#$%#$bbbeeeeCCCAAAAAuuuuussssEEEEE'**_ it hissed and grinned wider. Blinking lethargically, the environment changed to the NERV command center. Seeing the person in front of its face, it gave a deep slow chuckle.

'_**ShAdOwSfOlLoWwHeRe#$%#$tHeIrCaStErSgOeS…y…E…s?'**_

"…!?" Dr. Akagi said blinking in terror.

Despite being up against the outer wall from where MAGI was, either side of her was open to escape. In front of her was the brutally slashed up form of the Third Child. Despite it bleeding profusely and seeing layers of cut open skin, it was maliciously grinning at her with bleeding black-red eyes. About to ask for clarification of the question, its head snapped 180 degrees by itself. Giggling softly, the dark clone grabbed its head pulled it slowly forward. Making another 180 degree turn, its neck emitted grotesque snaps and gurgling pops.

'_** #$%#$%…a…DeLiCiOuS…aNsWeR… %$^#%$' **_it stated continuing to stare her down.

"…but…I…didn't answer-!?" she stated then saw its head detach from its body. Watching the head slowly come closer, its spine was still attached. When the last portion of the spine came out of the body, the severed body flopped to the ground lifelessly. With its head in front of her face, red and black blood were dripping off its floating spine.

'_**HeHeEee#! $% …b…u…t…a…n…o…t…h…e…r…a…n…s…w…e…r…e…d…'**_it whispered before melting. All of its head and body dissolved into a primordial puddle on the floor near her feet. Blinking hard, she was equally perplexed and terrified from what just happened. Pondering on what it meant from another answered, a vague feeling came over her of who it meant. As improbable as it was, the thought never went away.

'…' Kaworu said opening up his eyes.

He was still falling into the blackened abyss. No matter which way he turned, darkness surrounded him. Deciding that he had enough being toyed around, he projected his power outward. Immediately, a thousand screams responded at him violently. Flinching hard from the reaction, he blinked. Standing in what looked to be a hallway of some kind, there were cells on either side. Peering into one that was to his right, his eyebrows shot up.

'_No more…please…no more!' _Armisael pleaded in agony. The Angel was strapped to a chair and had a TV monitor in front of its face. About to call out toward it, Kaworu saw the environment shifted to where he was standing on the ceiling. Blinking and looking up, the entire ground was stained with blood and body parts of children.

'_**#$%#$DDDDAAAAAA#$%#$%#$DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAA#$%'**_ a dark figure spoke in a deep monstrous tone. It surfaced out of the crimson stained ground and hovered above the floor. Making a piercing screech followed by loud crunching noises, it moved forward. As it went in one direction, everything behind it decayed and rotted. The stench of dead came to the Sixth Child as he cringed a little.

'Why am I seeing this?' Kaworu thought. His vision glitched a little then felt a presence standing behind him. Turning his head a little, he blinked in surprise from seeing the back of the Third Child. Turning around, the male pilot still faced away from him.

'What is this Ikari? Is this your mind? Your heart? Your past?'

'…_**m…Y…p…A…s…T…?'**_ an evil voice echoed throughout the environment.

'…' Kaworu thought pressing his lips together in irritation. Reaching out and grabbing the Third Child's shoulder, he spun him around.

'…!?' he said in surprise. The face of the male pilot looked eaten away. The only thing that wasn't eaten was the back structure of his head, spine, and parts of his esophagus. There was no blood splatter anywhere on its body. Letting go of his shoulder, the faceless Third Child's arm became severed.

'_**YYyyyyyyeeeesssss…dIsEcThIm…BuTcHeRhIm…RIP HIM APART…PIECEBYPIECE! CELLBYCELL! ATOMBYATOM!'**_the evil voice boomed sounding from everywhere. '_**UnTiLyOuHaVeObTaInEdYoUrFeTiShDeSiReS.'**_

'…I do not have a fetish…'

'_** #$%#$hhheeeeee#$%#$ArEyOuSuRe#$%^#$'**_

'I can hurt you and kill you.'

'…_**h…o…w…p…l…e…a…s…u…r…a…b…l…e…**_'

'Answer me you lowly lilim!' Kaworu said threateningly with glowing red eyes. His vision went static for a second then cleared. Instead of the Third Child, it was the black-red eye figure. Instead of in front of his face, it stood two arm lengths. However this time, it had more of a feminine structure with its hideous bare form.

'_**Do YoU wAnT tO gAiN wHaT tHaT hYbRiD oBtAiNeD?'**_ it asked in a seductive and suggestive pose.

'Revolting,' the Sixth Child said narrowing his eyes. 'Explain.'

'_**#$%#$#$%#$%'**_ the dark figure stated in a Banshee scream.

Despite wincing from how blaring loud its screaming was, the entire environment shattered like glass. Only managing an inhale of breath, an avalanche of senses engulfed him. As if Kaworu was living through many visions at once, it all sounded as if multiple recordings of different things were playing at once:

'_Disgusting little toy!' 'The greatest subject to ever achieve my experiments!' 'You will be living with your Uncle.' __**'JoInMeeeeeee…ICANMAKE…th-thi-thinnnnnnnnnnngggggssss #$% #$b…e…t…t…e…r…' '**__…Ikari…this…' _'_Watch your tongue little boy!' 'His perfect…a throw away…abandon by family…the perfect type of specimen!' 'I don't need you now.' __**'THEREDUTOPIA #$%#$EvErYtHiNgThErE#$%#$i…s…n…o…t…h…e…r…e' '…**__I…feel…overly warm…' 'You can't react! If you do, I will punish you again…hee hee hee…such a cutie pie!' 'Shh-shh-shh…I know it's painful. But you will adapt. The more that I calibrate the serum and the pharmaceutical solutions, you'll be able to overcome all!' 'Don't seek me for I have no use for you.' '__**#$%iTcOmEsssssALIVE#$#$%tH-Th-t-t-t-theReBiRtH#$#$%ooouuuurrrrrBBEEEGGIINNNIIINNNGGGGG#$#$%#$%**__' '…ah…more…aaahhhnnnn…m-moreee…' 'I HAD A BAD DAY BECAUSE OF YOU!' 'ALL THE OTHER SUBJECTS ARE WORTHLESS! MORE TESTING FOR YOU!' 'Quit crying. It's pointless.' '__**YOURMADDNESS! YOURSELFLOATHING! YOURPITFULNESS! YOURDISGUST! YOURDISTRUST! YOURHATE! YOURPAIN! ICANFEELYOUREVERYTHING!' **__'…this…this feels…ahn!...different…from beccooommiinnggg…nnnaaahhh…onnnNNNEEEE!' 'NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KIL-!?' 'NO! THE FIRE WILL BURN EVERTYHING AND MY SUBJECTS!' 'Goodbye.''__** #$%#$iTiSSSSSS#$%#$t…R…u…E…l…Y…a…BLESSING!' **__'…I'm...I'm-I feel…I'm…about to…'_

'…!?' Kaworu said feeling overloaded and not too sure what he was experiencing.

So lost and engulfed in his surroundings, he ignored the dark figure hovering away. As it did so, another body was being pulled away by it. Dragging away by the noose around its neck, Armisael was muttering to itself incoherently. Hearing a dark and gurgling chuckle, it cringed and balled itself up quickly. Feeling the rope squeeze its neck more, it gasped and choked. Continued to be dragged by the dark figure with no form, it nervously looked at it. Numerous black-red eyes and too many deranged and disfigured mouths stared back at the Angel.

'_**LETUSSEEMYSEED!' **_Sid shouted into the dark abyss.

'_**HOWMUCHOURINFLUENCEHASSPREADTOTHEMASSES!'**_ it screamed in immense pain and intense pleasure.

After shouting, it took two tentacles and wrapped them around his head area. Without warning, it savagely ripped its own head off. Laughing hysterically, the entire mind connection exploded in a violent eruption of gore, memories, visions, sensations, emotions, and a chorus of death screams.


	130. The Influence

Chapter 130: The Influence

A loud piercing static noise instantly blared in the bridge staff's ears at the NERV command center. Blinking in surprise and wincing, the things they were seeing suddenly stopped moving. When the white noise stopped, the objects vibrated violently. Each one started exploding randomly with immense force. So intense was each blast that even the gore that shot out evaporated instantly. From afar, it sounded as if an arsenal of shotguns firing off and bursting things apart.

The shockwave produced from each was enough to throw people off balance to the ground. However, one figure did not explode. At the Commander's level, the small boy that Yui was still holding had remained intact. Both Gendo and Kozo heard the explosions below and saw the commotion it caused. Fearing that the small child would do the same, they immediately took action.

"Yui! Get away from it!" Gendo stated.

"No! He came back to me! I won't let him go again!" she stated holding the child harder. Feeling its small hands touch her face, she opened her eyes and looked at it. The boy had a sad small smile on its face.

'_I'm sorry mommy…I have to go back,'_ he stated softly giving gentle pats on her face.

"Go back!? Where!?" the scientist asked feeling four hands grip on her shoulders and arms. She resisted them from being pulled away.

'_It's a scary place…but…I'll be okay.'_

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM GO!" she shouted in protest and violently struggled.

'…_Daddy?'_ the child asked looking at the Commander. Ignoring it, he saw Yui's face turn to him and glared at him.

"…respond…to…your…child…"

"Yui, that's-"

"I will…hurt you…if you don't," the scientist said threateningly as she barred her teeth at him.

"…" Gendo said blinking. Not changing his neutral expression, he looked at the small boy that continued to have a sad small smile.

'…_Daddy…I'm…sorry…'_ it said looking sad. Still be hugged by Dr. Ikari, the toddler extended its arms forward and presented the bouncy ball.

'…_I'll be a good boy…'_

"…" Gendo stated looking down at the ball. Feeling apprehensive, he slowly reached out and grabbed the ball. Feeling mildly surprised from being able to the grasp it, it also felt real. Looking up back at the child, the boy started crying a little.

'…_I'm sorwie…I'm sorwie…I…'m…_**s…O…r…R…yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy#$!#$-'**

The three watched as the tone of the child became distorted then glitchy. Without warning, it's skin ballooned and expanded rapidly. As if a needle poked him, the child erupted in a gory burst. Inners flung and sprayed the three commanders harshly.

"...!?" Yui said seeing the boy explode in her arms. Overloaded with emotional and mental suffering, she looked at her shaking hands. Seeing them dripping with blood, she screamed.

"What the hell happened!?" Misato stated out loud un-shielding herself. The figure that was approaching her suddenly exploded. Covering her face with her arms, she wasn't heavily splashed at with blood splatter. About to look at the others, something warm started coming out of nose.

"…!?" she said cupping a couple of fingers to her nose.

Pulling her hand away and examining the liquid, it was her own blood. Startled, all the crimson and body parts around her vanished. The only iron smelling liquid she witness was her own. Strangely, others were doing her action of going toward their noses. Each one of them had a nosebleed. Looking over at the back-up pilots, her eyes widen in fright.

'…no…that can't be…how can they…' Misato thought feeling her nerves being pulled apart.

Both Rana and Rayne had their eyes closed; however, both of them had tears of blood falling down their face. Seeing both holding hands, the grip was intense as both were shaking hard. Hearing someone struggle to their feet from behind, the Major flinched and turned around. Seeing who it was, she immediately went to her. Helping Ritsuko slowly stand up, she had a nosebleed as well.

"Are you alright?"

"…no…" the scientist said at her then saw something on the main screen.

Despite seeing Misato's nosebleed, the cockpit and exterior feeds to the Angel battle came back on. The audio from them drew everyone's attention. A slow suction sounded and steadily got louder and louder. Looking at what was the cause, the glowing white Angel was pulling away from Unit-03. The Eva continued to look down at it while having its left arm still in the dark halo. At the same time, the crew at the bridge saw that the protruding veins in Ayanami started to withdraw from her body. Looking at the Sixth Child, protruding veins only reached the middle of his arm. They too were recessing back out of his arm.

"Report!" Gendo barked. Everyone blinked then got to their stations while trying to clean up their nosebleed.

"Body-merging has ceased! Angel is retracting out of the Units it is connected to!" Makoto stated from his terminal.

"Body readings of the First Child are stabilizing though is unconscious. Sixth Child is stable with no contamination of the Angel and is unconscious as well. Third Child is still assimilated with Unit-03," Maya said getting to her monitor after wiping her nose. In looking in the entry plugs of Ayanami and Kaworu, both were out cold. As a result, both of their Evas slowly fell to the ground.

[_**#$%#$WhErE#$#$$%&*#$%^GOINGFRIEND!**_] a vicious and morbid voice blared. It came from the comm-link established between Unit-01 and Unit-03.

[_**THEREISSOMUCHTOSHOWYOU!**_]

The dark blue war machine moved its right hand to hover above the Angel's end. Right when it released its hold of the Eva's torso, the Unit snatched the end in its hand. A loud suction pop was heard followed by the friction of a hand gripping over flesh murderously. Armisael released the other end of itself after retracting all the veins it spread through the First Child. Fearing the worst, it veered its free end toward the dark blue war machine.

'_IF I DIE, YOU'LL COME WITH ME YOU ROTTING FILTH!'_ the Angel screamed in its mind still feeling the mind connection.

'_** #$#$#$#$#$#$#$%#$%**_'

'_**CONSUMEUS!**_' '_**RAPEUS!' 'KILLUS!' 'DEVOURUS!' 'DESTROYUS!' **_

'_**#$%#$#$%#$YOURHATRED! YOURFEAR! YOURAGONY! YOURHORROR! YOURSCREAMS! YOUREMBODIMENT#$%!#$ITWILLBEALLOURSINTHEREDUTOPIA!**_'

As the Angel raced toward Unit-03, the war machine's eyes glowed brightly. At the last second before impact, Armisael slammed into a powerful AT-Field in front of the Eva. Feeling slightly stunned, it felt the Unit's AT-Field reconfiguring and began to push it back.

"Unit-03's AT-Field is changing shape," Maya stated from seeing a notification.

"Bring it up on the main screen," Misato stated.

The bridge monitor inputted the command and loaded up a window. It was configured to view the AT-Fields of both Angels and Evas. In seeing both the Angel's and Unit-03's, the war machine's was massively large and more powerful. It was conforming around the glowing worm like creature and began straightening it out. Looking at the live feed, the Angel was frantically struggling to get free. Its end where the Unit gripped and held it at bay, was already bleeding from the Eva's fingers digging into its skin.

"What…what is the Unit doing?" Makoto asked seeing that at full length, the Angel was massively long.

Looking at the AT-Field window, Unit-03's force field had completely surrounded the Angel. At the end where the Unit gripped it, it let go before cocking its arm back. Making a knife hand gesture, it thrust its hand into the end. Piercing through with Angel and going elbow deep inside, blood leaked out in a gush. Letting out an audible groan from the massive creature, energy surges were popping up on all three technician's monitors.

"High concentration of energy building in Unit-03's right arm!" Maya stated.

"It's transferring into the Angel and left arm rapidly!" Makoto stated.

"Energy convergence in the cockpit!" Shigeru stated.

"Give me the video-link of Pilot Ikari!" Ritsuko shouted before Misato could. When the cockpit feed window appeared next to the exterior feed, everyone froze.

"What…what is that?" the Major asked blinking.

"Shinji!" Rana shouted looking at the screen in horror. Looking over at the back-up pilots, the female twin was kneeling on the ground while Rayne seemed to have passed out.

"That's impossible," Dr. Akagi stated seeing a spine slowly materializing. Once it was completed, other bones were slowly being constructed.

"Is…Is…Shinji being…"

"Reconstructed from scratch," Ritsuko stated that made everyone look at her with bewildered faces.

"His being what!?" the Major stated. "Is that even possible!?"

"I don't know…I don't know how that is possible...I'm not sure what to believe anymore," the scientist said captivated from seeing that half of the entire skeletal structure was formed.

At the same time, the Angel slowly started to inflate. As the disturbing sounds of bones and cartilage snapping echoed in the loudspeakers, the sound of skin stretching accompanied it. As inners were being materialized, portions of the Angel started to rip open and bleed out. Hearing agonizing moans, it continued to balloon more and more. Seeing that the figure was male, muscle fibers started forming. At the same time, the skinned looking body was starting to move around in its seat. Blood had profusely tainted and tinted the inside of the entry plug.

After a couple of minutes of watching and listening to the two live feeds, the crew could see that it was the Third Child being constructed. The Angel's skin had ripped open in many places as it had inflated to four times its mass. Looking like a plumped bloody worm, it was still alive moaning and groaning in suffering. When it appeared that the last muscles and organs were formed, the disturbed crew saw and heard the male pilot growling in immense pain and hatred. He gripped the controls intensely as he glared with dark magenta eyes.

[…Iiiiiii…] his voice came through sounding in agony and angry with deep breaths.

[**Iiiiiiii…dddoonnn'ttttt…] **Shinji said twisting upon himself while clenching his teeth. Skin started to grow over his exposed body as he sounded more enraged.

[_**I!#$I#$%#$IDON'T!IDON'TAPPRECIATE!IDON'TAPPRECIATETHATMEMORY!**_] he shouted viciously. Taking a quick breath, he released a deep balled savage scream. His entire body shook as he kept getting louder and more intense.

In response to his action, Unit-03 inhaled and released a monstrous roar looking at the elongated and morbidly inflated Angel. In a violent surge of energy, Armisael exploded. Its gore showered everywhere far and wide. A mild tint its blood misted the sky briefly before dissipating.

"…" everyone in the command center said staring in a mixture of shock, horror, disturbed, and bewilderment.

All that was heard from the comm-link was the Third Child. He was haggardly breathing while having a downcast face. Even looking at the video feed made people cringe from how the blood tainted and tinted the screen was. Locked in place and standing at their stations, an uncomfortable silence passes by. The only object that moved was Unit-03.

It retracted its left arm out from the dark halo. Once completely out, the black ring faded away. Seeing it power down, the comm-link to the Unit turned off. Hearing someone move from above, the sound of someone sitting down in a chair was heard. Only Misato turned around to look up. The rare sight of the Commander taking off his shades and rubbing his face did not surprise her.

"Major," he stated as he held his head.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Retrieve the Units."

"Yes sir."

"That is all for now," Gendo stated. Putting his shade back on, he stood up and turned around. Hearing a female whimper up on the command deck, it slowly faded away as three pairs of footsteps walked away up there.

"Major? What are the orders?" Makoto asked as calmly as possible.

"…" Misato said turning around to face the technicians. Looking Dr. Akagi, she was actively writing stuff on her clipboard. Blinking, she looked back at them.

"Call up the recovery teams for all three Units. Send medics with the recovery team for all pilots. Also send two security personnel with the team for the Third Child as a precaution."

All three bridge monitors nodded and executed the orders. About to address her friend, there were footsteps coming toward her. Turning, it was Rana in which her face looked stained with crimson. Despite what just happened, a flashback of what she learned after the Sakura Palace incident came back to her. Despite trying not to react, she flinched from seeing her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Pilot Hymity passed out."

"From what?"

"I can only assume it was from shock of the Angel battle and blood loss."

"…possibly…we will get a medic team to recover her."

"May I go with the recovery team to recover Shinji?"

"Do you know what is going on with him?"

"…" Rana said looking a little impatient. "He isn't himself at the moment."

"In what sense?"

"A mind merge," Ritsuko said turning a page over and continuing to write things down.

"A…mind merge?" Misato asked turning around. "You mean…all of them merged as-?"

"Yes Major," Dr. Akagi said. Stopping her writing of notes and looking up at her, her face was a mixture of looking intrigued and very disturbed.

"A mind merge of the Angel, the Pilots, and the Evas…that is also including Unit-01."

"…" Ayanami said slowly waking up to see a blank ceiling. Blinking a couple of times, her eyes wondered around. Recognizing the room to be a hospital room, she assumed that it was NERV's medical facility. Sitting up a little, she tried to recall what happened during the Angel attack.

'I can recall the events prior to the Angel attack…then during,' she thought with a blink.

'When the merge happened…something happened that was different…it wasn't like what the second voice stated.'

'There was no sense of wholeness…despite there was more than one person connected. Instead of a merge…each held their own presence.'

'Then…Ikari…and I,' she thought immediately feeling her face turn warmer a bit.

'Despite it being only through the subconscious…the sensations felt realistic…however…I do not know if the real act will feel the same way,' the First Child pondered feeling her body heat a little. Shaking her head from side to side, the images still came back to her mind.

'…no…I cannot ask of this,' Rei thought shaking her head again.

Lying back down, she tried to get rid of the event. However as she closed her eyes and turned to the side, the impulse was present. Stronger than normal, she recognized the desire to feel the sensations again. Remembering how conducting the act with him took away all sense of agony and worry, it warmed her all over.

"…" she said feeling her fingers grip the bed sheets and wondering where the Third Child was.

"Gah!" Kaworu stated after sitting up quickly. Breathing a little hastily, he scanned where he was. Not concentrating too hard, he assessed that he was in a medical facility. Holding his head with his hands, he tried processing the massive overload of information from the mind merge.

'It will take a while to process all this information…what was that individual,' he thought thinking about the evil oddity. 'Something about it reminded me of the Third Child and not so much of the female twin.'

"…" the Sixth Child said slowly lying back down on his hospital bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he continued to ponder.

'Where did that individual come from? Was it from the Third Child? What is it after? How can a mere lilim obtain that much control?'

'Let alone that…these…feelings,' he thought looking down at his chest. Slowly placing a hand over it, he felt it beating. When focusing on the images that he saw during the mind merge, more of his body became affected.

'I've…never felt this way before,' Kaworu thought removing his hand a looking at it. '…its…intoxicating…'

"I wonder how many questions I can ask him regarding this," he said out loud with a small smile.

Strangely, thinking about the male pilot did not seem frustrating anymore. Instead, there was a small anxious part of him that wanted to find him. Ignoring the other imagery that he saw during the mind merge, the feelings and sensations that Rei experienced started to become more and more enticing. He wanted to experience the same level of sensations and feelings.

After a few hours went by, doctors came in and checked up on the Eva pilots in the medical facility. Seeing that all of them seemed physically find, the staff conducted screenings of their psyche. When the tests were completed and escorted back to their rooms, a majority of them were told to rest for the remainder of the day. Not too long after the doctors departed, both Rei and Kaworu felt something getting closer toward their location. Curious at the familiarity, both got out of their beds and walked over to their doors. Looking through their door window, they saw that it was the Fifth Child being escorted by doctors. Feeling disappointed, both walked back to their beds.

Outside of the medical facility, Rana was sitting on the curb of the small parking lot. Moving gravel around under her shoes, she stared at nothing in particular. Thinking about when the recovery team went to the Eva pilots, Rei and Kaworu were still passed out. Moving toward Shinji, he stepped out in his usual stoic demeanor and seemed like his normal impassive self. Upon examining the cockpit, there was no blood inside. The LCL that drained was still its natural color.

'What is it scheming?' she thought staring at something on the ground.

Picking up a small pebble, she tossed it into the middle of the small parking lot. Hearing glass doors behind her slide open, footsteps were heard coming out. Looking back, she immediately stood up and went to the individual. Giving him a hug, he paused for a second before giving a soft hug back.

"Hi Shinji. Are you okay?" she asked taking a step back.

"Greetings Miss Rana. Based on what the medical team has stated, I am relatively normal. How are you?"

"I feel relieved to see you are okay. Why were you in the medical for so long if you tested normal?"

"I checked on Mr. Suzuhara and gave him an update on what happened."

"How did he react?"

"He apologized for his emergency. Of the Angel attack, he stated that it sounded…trippy."

"…" she said nodding in agreement. "Is his sister doing okay?"

"Yes. The emergency she had was only temporary."

"That's good…how have the others been?"

"The only one I have checked up with is Miss Rayne. However at the time, she was asleep after doing many mental screenings from the medical staff. Doctors say that she is doing fine and just needs rest."

"She seemed to be really affected from…what happened," Rana stated.

"I can imagine...given what did happen Miss Rana," he said with a slow blink. Looking down at his watch, he looked back at her.

"If Miss Horaki is successful in being escorted, we can go with her to visit the others."

"She's coming to visit today?" Rana asked surprised.

"As a Class Representative, yes. However, it is not a long visit."

"How did you manage that?"

"There is a visitation form that requires signatures to be proved valid. Once completed with a reason for visit, a civilian may enter the NERV base."

"Who provided you with that information?"

"Mr. Kaji provided the paperwork. He also helped with the signatures due to his security clearance."

"How nice of him."

"Indeed," Shinji said then felt the sensation of the dark clone nearby.

'_**Yeeesssssss…hEiSaNiCe#$%#$CoN.'**_

'Greetings sir. How are you?'

'_**IAMHAVINGFUN!'**_ it shouted then exploded. Sounds of heavy liquid splattering everywhere came loudly.

'…I…see…' the Third Child thought blinking.

He ignored the sight of everything in a five foot radius being covered with carnage. He also didn't react to the sensation of being splattered and dripping with both crimson and black blood all over him. After some minutes passed, both saw a security car driving up to where they were. Stopping in a parking lot space, two security personnel came out. Coming out of the passenger seat was the Class Rep from their homeroom class at school. Both headed toward her as she waved at them.

"Greetings Miss Horaki. Welcome," Shinji said with a small bow.

"Hi you two," Hikari said with a smile of relief.

"Hi. Glad you were able to visit," Rana said with a smile.

"Me too. Everything was pre-arranged so all I had to do was get papers ready and get ready myself."

"If you are ready Miss Horaki, please follow me."

Nodding her head, the Third Child turned around and walked to the sliding doors. Rana and the Class Rep followed him followed by the two security personnel. Traveling to the admin desk for room locations, they first went to the Second Child's room.

"How has Asuka been doing?" Hikari asked while carrying a large vanilla envelope of school work along with a packaged box.

"Doctors say she is doing better. The peace and quiet has helped to," Rana piped in. Turning the corner and going down a hallway, the redhead's room was nearby.

"Go ahead and knock Miss Horaki. We shall wait out here for you," Shinji said with a head nod. Seeing the Class Rep nod, she knocked and entered after hearing the Second Child's voice. Upon entering and closing the door, Asuka's voice sounded surprised and more upbeat.

"They will have a lot of catching up to do," Rana stated smiling.

"Indeed," the male pilot stated. Turning to the security personnel that were on either side of the door, both looked back at him.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Would it be alright for Miss Rana and me to visit the other pilots while Miss Horaki is talking with Pilot Souryu?"

"That's fine Pilot Ikari. Just to let you know, she has only 10 minutes here. After that, we have to escort her out and bring her to the surface," one of the security officers stated.

"Very well sir. We will be back within that time frame. Excuse us," Shinji said with a small bow. Turning around, both he and Rana walked down the hallway.

"Are we visiting both Ayanami and Nagisa?"

"Yes."

"Just as a courtesy call, right?"

"To my knowledge Miss Rana, yes."

Reaching the First Child's room, there didn't appear to be medical staffers inside. Knocking, both heard a quiet reply. Opening the door, both stepped in and closed the door behind them. As Shinji bowed a little, Rana blinked in surprise to see Ayanami sit up quickly. Thinking it was fear from the mind merge, the First Child's expression was not that of fright.

"Evening Miss Ayanami. How are you feeling?" Shinji asked.

"I'm…doing better Ikari," Rei said feeling the corners of her mouth turn up a little.

"You seem like you have the energy of being better," Rana stated. Both walked closer to be at the First Child's bedside.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," Ayanami said shaking her head side to side. "I am…more than adequate."

"That is good to hear Miss Ayanami," he said. Both saw her look at him pleasantly before looking down. Staring at her bed sheets, her cheeks became a little red.

'…that's…new,' Rana said narrowing her eyes. 'Something must have happened…and I bet that creep did something!'

"When will you be released?" she asked to change the atmosphere.

"The doctors say tomorrow morning...if nothing changes."

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry we are going to cut this visit short. We are escorting our Class Rep before she has to be taken back to the surface."

"…I see…" Rei said. Despite feeling disappointed and a little annoyed at the female twin, she did not show it. Looking at the Third Child, he gave a small bow toward her.

"We shall see you tomorrow then Miss—" he said when he felt arms go around his neck. Blinking, Rei gave him a hug placing her face against his.

"…" she said taking a calming breath in and out. After a second or two of a pause, she felt him return the hug gently. Holding each other for a couple of seconds, he let go. Begrudgingly, she let go of him as well.

"Yes…I will see you…tomorrow," Ayanami said with a small smile on her face.

'…definitely something happened…' Rana thought narrowing her eyes and frowning a little. Seeing him nod to the First Child, both left the room. While walking to the next room, she thought about asking him what happened. Holding her tongue, the female twin changed her mind and would wait. Reaching the next room, they knocked. Hearing a familiar voice answer, they opened the door and entered.

"Ikari…Rana," Kaworu said sitting up sounding pleasantly surprised. He saw both close his door after entering.

"Evening Mr. Kaworu. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well. Thanks for asking," he said giving a friendly smile to both. "Is this a social call?"

"Kind of. Just visiting to see how you and Ayanami were doing after the Angel battle," Rana said with a neutral face as both walked toward his bedside.

"That is kind of you," the Sixth Child said sounding pleased. "I take it that both of you are okay after the Angel battle, yes?"

"Relatively speaking sir, yes."

"I'm fine…relatively speaking."

"That is good to hear," he said then looked at the Third Child. Instead of saying anything, a smile stayed on his face. Shinji only blinked as he stoically stared back.

"Is it correct to assume that you will be released tomorrow Mr. Kaworu?"

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"Ayanami stated that she was going to be released tomorrow as well."

"I see."

"Our apologizes for ending this visit short Mr. Kaworu. We are escorting Miss Horaki after her visit with Miss Souryu."

"That's alright. I'm…happy you two came to visit me," the Sixth Child said with a pleasant smile on his face.

'He actually seems more mellowed now' Rana thought with a sigh of relief.

"I know that I am not your friend…but as a fellow pilot and colleague…may I ask a request?"

"Go ahead," Shinji stated without blinking.

"…" Kaworu said opening his arms to him. "Would it be alright to have a parting hug?"

"…" both Shinji and Rana said blinking a couple of times.

'SOMETHING DEFINITELY HAPPENED!' the female twin yelled in her mind. Fearing of something happening, she stepped in front of the Third Child.

"If you are fine with me, I will give you a parting hug," she said with a neutral face. Expecting his face to sour, he only blinked.

"I am."

"…" she said stepping closer and leaning toward him. Giving a gentle hug to each other for a couple of seconds, both let go.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I will see you two tomorrow then," Kaworu said with mild redness on his cheeks.

"Indeed. Good day sir," Shinji said with a small bow. When both left the room, they headed back to Asuka's room.

'Something happened,' Rana thought gnawing a little on her thumb nail. 'Something happened…something happened…something happened.'

Reaching outside of the Second Child's room, one of the security officers had knocked and opened the door. After a couple of seconds, the Class Rep came out without the large envelope. The two guards nodded to the twins as they nodded back.

"We shall escort you out now. Please follow me," one of the two stated. Walking as a group, they left the medical facility.

"How did talking with Asuka go?" Rana asked.

"She seems to be doing well! She asked me what was going on outside here and at school. She stated that she might get released in a couple of weeks if everything goes well."

"That is good to hear," Shinji said. The group passed through the sliding doors and walked toward the security vehicle. Stopping and turning to the Class Rep, the two officers approached them.

"Do you two need a ride to your homes as well?"

"…yeah! That would be great!" Rana stated smiling.

"If you are offering sir, we will gladly accept," the Third Child said bowing.

"Sure. Hop in," the guard stated and gestured into the car. After all got in, the three teens continued their conversation in the backseat while going to the surface.

"When I was talking with Asuka, she stated that she had a nosebleed earlier. I thought that was a strange coincidence because I had a nosebleed as well. In fact, my entire family at home had nosebleeds around the same time," Hikari stated looking at the two.

"…that does sound…like an odd phenomena," Shinji stated looking back at the Class Rep.

'…oh no…' the female twin thought hiding her anxiety. '…that's what it meant…'

"I wonder if anyone else had a nosebleed at the same time too," the Class Rep stated.

'_**#$%#$yyyeeeesssss#$%IwOnDeR#$#$%#'**_

"…" the Third Child said blinking and looking out the car window.

"W-Who knows!?" Rana stated with a small laugh. "With all the superstitious stuff out there and the attack of creatures called Angels, it could be anything."

"That's true," Hikari said. Turning her attention to her car window, she watched the Geo-Front slowly get smaller as they went up.

"…" the female twin said. Moving her hand toward him, she pulled a little on his sleeve. Seeing his head turn toward her and blinking, he leaned toward her.

"Yes Miss Rana?" he spoke quietly.

"What happened during that…merging?" she whispered back.

'_** #$^%heeheeha#$#$AHAHAaaaaa! AREYOUCURIOUS!?'**_

"…!?" Rana said flinching from hearing the dark clone in her head.

'N-N-no…n-not really,' she thought nervously. Despite giving a replied answer to it, a feeling that it will terrorize her came. Even though it gave a deep chuckle at her and didn't do anything else, she felt alarmed and tense throughout the entire ride home.


	131. Bleeding In Again

Chapter 131: Bleeding In Again

In a conference room, both Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki were at their regular positions. Both received another message of an emergency meeting from SEELE and their committee. Sitting at one end of the long conference table, Gendo looked impassively forward with his arms on the armrests of his chair. Still waiting for the committee members to log on, Kozo spoke.

"Seems every Angel battle now is a cause for an emergency meeting."

"Those old fools are at the end of their rope," the Commander said not moving. "They are not in control anymore."

"In regards to what has occurred here?"

"Given the developments, the pilots, and the Units that are being station here, I have been given higher authority power. Those fools failed to see that."

"That is true; however, there are still two factors remaining to consider."

"You speak of the Fifth and Sixth Child?"

"Yes. They are still operatives of SEELE."

"If either one rebels, we can go through the emergency procedures for countering them."

"Those procedures for when in an Eva or not?"

"If not in a Unit, they will be captured and imprisoned. If they resist, they can be shot on sight."

"Will shooting them be effective given their origins?"

"…" Gendo said blinking and continuing to stare forward.

"What of if they are in an Eva? Shutdown remotely?"

"That or have the dummy system as a bypass."

"If those options don't work?"

"Initiate self-destruct," Gendo said slowly going into his infamous sitting position. "Regardless if normal methods do not deliver results, there is a weapon that can take them."

"…" Kozo said glancing at the Commander. "Are you speaking of the Third Child?"

"No. Regardless of what that pilot is now, it cannot defeat Angels."

"…" the Sub-Commander said. Cringing a little from his statement, he couldn't disagree with it.

"Unit-01?"

"Yes."

"Given how unstable that Unit is, how are you going to control it?"

"I have a method," he said adjusting his shades.

Despite how dark it was in the room, Kozo could tell that his leader was on edge. From how things have been going and the constant turmoil that Yui keeps going through, he had become more irritated and cold. His ruling slowly was turning into an iron fist. The insubordination from Dr. Akagi during the last Angel battle seemed to had pushed him over the edge a little. Recalling the last visit he did with Gendo to check on Dr. Ikari, it was depressing. Though Yui stated that she was recovering, her overall appearance looked weathered and started having a lifeless look. After leaving the room and walking down the hallway, the Commander punched the wall hard. Though the outburst was short lived, the agitation in his face was immense.

'From all that has happen so far…I wonder why he has never asked or mentioned about what is in Unit-01. Ever since Yui came out of it and what was witnessed that possessed it, he has become hesitant of it…even though it clearly has to be the essence of his son…or…a demented Angel of some kind,' the Sub-Commander thought.

Holographic activations were heard and the committee members slowly came on one by one. When the last one at the end of the table appeared, all looked at them with agitation of varying degrees. It gave Fuyutsuki confirmation of what Gendo stated was true. That the committee members were at the end of their rope and had lost much of their control over them.

[Commander Ikari] the leader with the eye visor stated with a passive voice. [This meeting will be short or long depending on the following answers you provide.]

"I see...very well," Gendo stated not moving from his position.

[We find that there are too many irregularities occurring at your branch. Based on how the last Angel battles have been conducted and ended, we find that the Units under your care have become…uncontrollable and unstable.]

"…" the Commander said without moving. "I see. Uncontrollable and unstable in what aspects?"

[How was this Unit able to produce this amount of power and destruction?] a committee member stated before the leader did.

A projector screen slowly lowered on wall in the room. Once all the way down, it turned on. It showed the Unit in question to be Eva-03. One of the images was the war machine with a dark halo over its head. Another showed when the Angel impacted with the Unit and seemed to have fused with it. The next showed when the Angel detached then straightened to its full length. Piercing it at one end, it slowly inflated till it burst from the seams of its skin. The last image was after the Angel exploded in which everything had a mild haze of the Angel's blood.

[Are you going to say that the dummy plug system was in control?] another member stated with a sneer.

"The Third Child was piloting the Unit during the Angel battle," the Commander corrected him.

[…] all of the committee members stared back in silence. A couple murmured with one another while the other kept quiet.

[P-preposterous!] one stated out loud; however, no one voiced anything afterwards.

[How was the Third Child able to display those feats? Especially when Unit-03 is attuned to the Fourth Child.]

"Dr. Akagi made experiments in swapping pilots with other Evas possible. In her research and findings, the change in pilots produced promising results. Since then, there have been less rejections of the Units with any of the pilots."

[Dr. Akagi created this and the Dummy Plug System…is that correct?]

"Yes."

[…] more murmurs from the committee members were heard. After some moments, the room became quiet again.

[Commander, the committee is interested in speaking with Dr. Akagi. Based on her creation of both systems, it would deem that she would be better able to explain these…uncontrollable and irregular occurrences during the Angel battles] the leader stated with head nods from the others.

"I see," Gendo stated only moving his head up a little. "You have my consent in interviewing Dr. Akagi for your...seek to understanding."

[How far does that consent go Commander?]

"However you see fit gentlemen."

[How gracious of you…very well. We shall send representatives to escort Dr. Akagi to one of our facilities.]

"Very well."

[We will contact you again Commander. This meeting is done.]

One by one, the holographic images of the SEELE members went away. When the leader was left last and vanished, the room's lights became brighter slightly. Leaning back in his chair, Gendo placed his arms back on the armrests. Despite hearing footsteps coming towards him, he continued to stare forward.

"Is it wise to let them interrogate Dr. Akagi?"

"It is fine. I have no use for her now given her actions and where we currently are in this Angel war."

"What if she tells them what we have been hiding from them?"

"Depends on what they do after they are done. If they imprison the doctor for their safe keeping, then she may live. If they release her and she returns, she will be imprisoned and executed for her treason."

"…" Kozo said frowning a little. "I see you are playing this by the book…how fair of you."

"…" the Commander said. Moving his arms back to put his hands on the armrest, he pushed up.

"Of course…?" he said.

Unable to stand up, he looked down at his hands and feet. Blinking in surprise, bleeding fingers, veins, and skin had wrapped around them. Looking at the chair, his eyes widen from seeing that it was alive. It looked like a morbid fusion of all forms of flesh, inners, limbs, eyes, and hair. Hearing sounds from the table, he slowly turned his head.

"…its…you…" Fuyutsuki stated alarmed softly. He took one step back and froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end from feeling something behind him. Hearing the sounds of skin cracking and cartilage snapping made him not move.

The room's lights began to flicker randomly until something materialized at the conference table. In all the chairs sat corpses of unrecognizable people. Some were mutilated while others were burned to death. Each of the chairs were a Frankenstein monster of stitched limbs and flesh. The large table was in the same state though pulsated to the sound of a heartbeat in the background.

Stilling at the other end of the table was the Third Child. However, it was the version with black-red eyes and severely bleedings. Being naked, the two Commanders could see all of its cuts, scars, burn marks, acid spills, drill holes, and open sores were fresh. The evil version's grin continued to grow as the corners of its mouth stretch and curl up to its temples. Opening its mouth, a spiral of teeth covered the inside of its mouth. A black slashed up tongue came out before going back into its mouth.

'_** #$%#$aMeThOdDDDDaadaddddd-a-a-a-a-YYYY?#$% #$DOTELL!?**_' it spoke in a distorted tone before shouting.

"…" Gendo said frowning at it. Sitting back down, a cold chill went down his spine feeling multiple moves in the chair. Feeling a cold sweat start to build on his forehead, the limbs holding his hands and feet slowly let go of him.

"Why are you here?"

'_**IhEaRd #$% #%$YoUwwwwwwwaaaannnntttteeeeddddd #$% ToMaKeUsEoF…m…e'**_

"Who are you?"

'_** #$%#%$heeeeeee #$% #$IwOnDeRrrrrrr# $%#'**_

"What do you wan-!?" the Commander asked. Both Commanders flinched hard from seeing the table rip in half. The sound of a body being ripped apart sounded loudly as the organic fixture moaned and screamed in agony. Goosebumps littered their bodies as blood flooded the ground heavily. Blinking, the evil version of the Third Child appeared in front of them continuing to grin at them.

Instead of the being in the conference room, everything changed to bleeding flesh. Even the ground they stood on was a fusion of skin, intestines, and organs. In a hypnotic sight, the walls, ceiling, and floor pulsated while a chorus of moans and screams filled the background.

'_** #$#$#$#$#$%#$UTOPIA#$%# $%'**_ the entire room screeched at them in ear-bleeding volume.

With a violent eruption, the entire environment exploded in a bloody burst. Both Commanders reactively shielded their faces as Kozo fell to the ground. Time passed as nothing else happened. Slowly moving their arms, they looked around. The conference room had returned to normal. However, the ceiling lights were flickering again.

"…" Gendo said standing up. Turning toward the Sub-Commander, the older man stood up quicker than normal. Looking at him, Kozo looked disturbed.

"I take it this is similar to what you and the technicians saw of Unit-01's supposive self-activation," the Commander asked with a controlled voice.

"…it is similar."

"…" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

'…_**G…e…n…d…o…'**_ a familiar voice called quietly from the room. Both blinked and looked around, but didn't see anything.

'…_**help…me…its…here…no…stay away! STAY WAY! GENDO HELP ME! PLEASE!'**_ the same voice stated louder until it screamed in fright. Before Fuyutsuki could say something, the Commander ran out of the room. Shaking his head, he quickly followed him. Once he left the room, the flickering ceiling lights stopped.

In another section of the base, two staffers went into an elevator. Picking the level, the lift doors closed and descended. Standing side by side waiting for their level to come up, both kept quiet. After going down a few levels, the lift stopped and opened its doors. Stepping through, they turned left to go down a hallway. Up ahead, there was an administration desk to the custody sector. Reaching it, the security personnel behind the counter looked up.

"Yes Major?"

"Special Investigator Kaji and myself would like to visit Dr. Akagi," Misato stated. Both saw the guard pull out a clipboard. It had a sign in/out sheet with a pen attached. He placed it on the counter.

"Sign and date. Once done, I will let you two through. An escort will show you to the prisoner's cell," he stated.

Watching both individuals sign the clipboard document, he retrieved it. Placing it back where it was before, he pushed a red button near his computer. The door next to the desk unlocked. It opened up with another security personnel on the other side pushing it open. Following the guard in, the security door closed behind them. After a short walk, the three stopped at a cell door. Looking in the window showed Ritsuko lying down on the bunk bed.

"How long do we have?" Kaji asked.

"If it goes longer than 15 minutes, I will knock."

"Sounds fair," he said with a nod.

Hearing him walkie the one at the admin desk, an electronic unlock was heard followed by mechanical lock release. Opening the door for them, both Misato and Kaji entered. When the door closed behind them, they stared at the scientist. Lying on her side facing the wall, her lab coat was off including her heels. She was wearing her sleeveless blue turtle neck top followed by a black thigh skirt with black stockings. The sight gave both an impression of vulnerability for some reason.

"Hey there Rits," Misato said softly from where she stood.

"…" Ritsuko said not turning.

"We heard that you were escorted from your office earlier…but…can we ask you a couple of questions?"

"…"

"…" the Major said. Remembering how she felt when she was in custody, she decided to try to communicate instead of not saying anything.

"During the Angel battle…how did you know where Unit-03 was connecting to? Especially Unit-01 which was in Terminal Dogma?"

"…"

"Do you know what is in Unit-01 Ritsuko?" Kaji asked softly. He did not take his hands out of his pocket and felt something vaguely familiar. His eyes wondered a little in the room.

"Is it Shinji…or is it something else?" Misato asked walking quietly to the bunk. Still, the scientist did not turn toward them. Instead, she cringed a little.

'I have never seen her like this,' the Major thought.

About to reach out to touch her shoulder, a hand was placed on hers. Looking back, it was the investigator's who was looking at something above. His face looked extremely alarmed as he slowly gripped her shoulder. He was slowly trying to pull her back to him. Blinking in surprise and confused, she turned back to Ritsuko. Something black fell on her bunk bed followed by another. Apprehension ripped through her as she slowly looked up. Her eyes widen in fear seeing what was at the ceiling.

'_** #$%$BYALLMEANS!#$%#$!ANSWERTHEM!ANSWERTHEM!'**_

A hideous disfigured figure was hanging from the ceiling. Black-red eyes clustered in one area of its body as they stared madly at the two. Instead of an inhumanly wide grin, there were regular size mouth slits that littered its entire form. All of them were opening and closing with various words and phrases coming out of them. The hostility and insanity that emitted from it shook both of them.

'_**I'mCuRiOuS-s-s-sssssssssssssss#$...f...o...u...n...d#$!' **_the morbid being asked with malicious excitement. _**'wHaTaMi-WhAtAmI-WHATAMI!-#$% $ISAIDWHATIAM!?'**_

"…" Ritsuko said covering her ears and clenching her head with her hands. Closing her eyes to not look at it, she could smell blood all around her. Its voice shook her as no other sound emitted from the room.

'_**#$%#$wHeRRRREEeeeeeee!#$%'**_ it said vanishing and appearing in front of Kaji and Misato. In a vicious and bloody rip, it split itself into two. Instead of seeing its insides and gore, they saw a grossly enlarge mouth run the length of its height. Each had too many teeth and a bleeding black tongue that slithered in and out.

'_**ArEyyyyyyoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu#$%#$-g-g-g-goin-in-in-ing?'**_

'…oh my god…why is it here?' Misato said looking deathly afraid at figure in front of her.

"If she is not responding to our questions…then we are wasting both of our time here," Kaji whispered. Sweat was beginning to form on his face as he stiffly stood still.

'…_**going already…?'**_ it asked with an innocent child voice.

It caused both to blink to see the hideous figures vanish. What was in front of them was a child; however, it was severely scarred and tortured. Looking up at them, the boy had no eyes and just empty bleeding sockets. The amount aura it produced had magnified more than what the hideous figures produced. It caused both Kaji and Misato to jump back to the room door and pounded on it.

'…_**isn't…she…your…fRiEnD?'**_ the boy asked turning its neck toward them.

Snaps, cracks, pops, and blood bursting splats emitted from its neck. Instead of a smooth head turn, it was ragged and uncontrolled. Hearing the mechanical lock release with the door opening slightly, both quickly pushed it out. Walking out, both closed the door. Just as the lock sounded, multiple death screams emitted from the room. Recoiling away from the door, they looked at the viewing window. Blood started dripping down from the inside.

"…are you two…okay?" the security escort asked. He saw both flinch hard then looked at him with tense and scared faces. Immediately going to the window, he saw Dr. Akagi was sitting on the bunk bed with her hands holding her head up. She looked to be in deep thought as she stared hard at the ground.

"Yeah…we are fine. We are done," Kaji said nodding shortly at the guard.

"…?" the guard said. Nodding in confusion, he escorted both of them back to the admin desk.

Signing out, both walked away quickly. The further they left the desk, Misato felt an increasing guilt of leaving Ritsuko behind. However, she never stopped, turned around, or looked back. Both heard the evil voice whispering from the administration desk. Leaving the containment section and going into an elevator, both released a deep sigh of relief. About to speak to each other while the doors were closing, a sound emitted from the hallway. Both flinched from hearing a deep chuckle in slow motion followed by pounding from the other side of the doors.

The next morning, Kaworu, Rayne, and Rei were cleared and released from the medical facility. All three left the base in two black sedans. The First and Sixth child were in one while the Fifth Child was in the other. As they reached the surface and rode down the highway to the city, the two cars parted ways. One went toward the apartment complexes nearby. The other continued down the highway in the direction of the school the pilots went to.

After being dropped off next to her apartment complex, Rayne watched the black sedan turn around and head back the way it came. Still feeling tired and out of it, she turned around and headed toward the stairs. Upon reaching them, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. In the sitting area of the ground level, there were vending machines as well as benches. Two dark silhouettes were sitting at one bench. Recognizing who they were, she headed toward them. Going to one of the vending machines, she got a drink.

"I see that you are still alive," one of the dark figures stated with a male voice. "Though you don't look it."

"Gee…thanks," Rayne said with a slow blink heading over to the bench. Sitting on the bench across from where the figures were, she opened her beverage and took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" the other dark figure asked with a female voice.

"I feel tired…drained…drugged…and like I had an overdose LSD trip," she said rubbing her eyes.

"I heard that the Angel battle was not normal," the man said scratching his beard.

"…it was…definitely not normal," the Fifth Child said shivering and became more alert. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Worse than your nightmares?" the female figure asked and saw the ex-officer nod without thinking about it.

"Speaking of not normal, have you heard what happened during that Angel attack?"

"Regarding what?" Rayne asked taking another sip.

"In the evening news, a large majority of people in Neo-Tokyo reported having nosebleeds. Oddly, all were reporting that it occurred the same time with others. There were also international countries that reported the same thing. All reports stated that those people had nosebleeds at the same time as the people here in the city."

"…!?" the ex-officer said looking more alarmed at them. "…no…"

"Do you think that the Angel battle yesterday caused something to do that?" the male said crossing his arms over his chest. "It has been a long time since I had a nosebleed, but that came out of nowhere. Messed up the document that I was working on while at the office. In fact, your document got the brunt of yours."

"Unfortunately, yes," the female said sighing and adjusting her glasses. "Though I am use to blood, it did feel odd. My nose wasn't dry or anything."

'…that thing did it…' Rayne thought gripping her beverage can firmer. 'It has that much power and control…how did it do that?'

"…?"

'There isn't a possible way it could generate that much energy…it was pinned to a cross…in the deepest level of the base…with its batteries depleted…and yet…'

"…uh…Rayne?"

'It has to be an Angel of some kind…it had to have taken control of Shinji…it just had to,' the Fifth Child thought clenching her teeth together. 'There has to be a way to…'

"Huh?" she said out loud. She blinked and flinched a little feeling a shake on her shoulders. Focusing, it was Nami and Ryu. Both had stood up and had a hand on her shoulders.

"You alright? You might have to wash your pants and shoes a couple of times."

"…?" Rayne said blinking again then looked down. Her beverage can was crushed in her hand. All the liquid had spilled to the ground while splashing her knees down. Releasing her grip on the can, she scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Oops."

The other black sedan reached the school parking lot. The Section-2 agents got out and escorted both pilots to the administration office. After some time there, the pilots were instructed to go to their home room. Parting ways, the operatives went back to their car to head back to base. By the time both pilots got to their home room, it was still the break between classes.

Upon entering, they saw that half of the class had students sitting or talking with others. Both their eyes saw the Third Child sitting at his desk and was listening to Rana speak to him. Seeing her laugh while sitting next to him filled both up with tension. It only took Kaworu by surprised while Rei didn't react to it. They heard the Class Rep state that class was about to start and headed to their seats.

As they passed by the twins, both gave glances to the Third Child. Shinji only looked at them with his eyes as he remained still. Taking their seats as well as the remaining students, the next period began. Class went on as normal; however two students kept looking in a certain direction. Both Ayanami and Nagisa kept glancing at the back of Shinji. Both kept thinking back to the mind merge and what happened during it.

'…!?' Rana thought feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Glancing at the Third Child, he was looking forward and taking down notes. Looking back forward, she still felt uneasy for some reason. Feeling a pair of eyes stare at her back, she looked down at her desk.

'Who's…are those…' she thought blinking.

Seeing her laptop open and reflect things near and behind her, she adjusted it a little. Appearing to erase something on the notes she wrote down, she took a quick glance at the screen. The distinctive red eyes of the Sixth Child were seen looking at Shinji for a second. Slowly sitting up straight, the same pair of eyes were back on her.

'…ooookkaayy…those are the same eyes he had in the hospital room,' the female twin thought. 'But…someone else is…'

Stopping her thought and slightly adjusting her screen to the left, the second pair of red eyes were staring in her direction. However, it was more so toward the Third Child. Placing her laptop back in front of her, she continued with note taking. However, she felt herself become slightly irritated.

'I have a bad feeling about what happened yesterday,' Rana thought resisting the urge to nibble on her thumb nail. 'Despite asking Shinji for details and what he stated what happened, there seems to be obvious gaps in events.'

'Could he be hiding something?' she thought glancing back at him.

He was still looking forward and taking down notes. Blinking, the dark clone stood in front of him as his evil double. Naked and savagely scarred, slashed up, and bleeding, Sid stared down at Shinji. Wondering if she was seeing things, Shinji's eyes slowly looked up and blinked. Seeing the dark clone grinning back, it slowly vanished while giving an evil chuckle.

"…!?" Rana said slowly looking back forward and trying to calm herself down. Despite having an idea what the dark clone did, she was convinced that what Shinji told her was only from his recollection of what happened. The one who knew what actually occurred was the evil voice in Unit-01.

Back in NERV HQ, Ritsuko was summoned to the Commander's office. Escorted by security personnel in handcuffs, they walked through hallways running into a few NERV staffers. Though none of them spoke out, the aspect that rumors would spread about was a known fact. Reaching the office, the doors opened. Walking toward the desk, the doors closed behind her. Looking at the lone desk, she saw Gendo sitting behind it. Having a fair guess at who else was in the dark office space, the Sub-Commander's outline could be seen standing behind him. Stopping away a certain distance, she stood straight with her lab coat back on.

"Dr. Akagi," Gendo's voice sounded. "Do you know why you are here?"

"…" Ritsuko said with an impassive face not looking at him.

"Do you not know Dr. Akagi?"

"…"

"Are you refusing to answer me Dr. Akagi?"

"…"

"I see…then I will tell you," he said not changing his tone.

"You are here to receive your sentencing…Accessing to high security clearance toward other staffers who do not have the same security clearance…allowing a pilot into a top secret sector without permission or clearance to do so…destroying top secret company properties without orders to do so…and detailing how the dummy plug system operates to a pilot without authorization."

"…" Ritsuko said with a smirk. She still didn't look at him or say anything.

"Do you have something to say Dr. Akagi?" the Commander stated with an impassive expression.

"To you, I have nothing to say. Your actions speak louder than words."

"Regarding what?"

"To ask me that, you really are selfish and pitiful," she stated dropping her smirk.

"…" he stated not reacting and staring coldly at her. "If you cannot state and act accordingly, you will be sent back to your cell."

"Oh my…I DO apologize Commander," Dr. Akagi said sarcastically and continued to not look at him.

"I see," he said and pressed a button on his desk.

[Yes Commander?]

"Escort Dr. Akagi back to her cell."

[Yes Commander.]

"This meeting is done. You will remain in custody until further notice. Once the war with the Angels is over, your sentencing will be conducted in court. There, you will receive your prison term for your crimes. Leave," he said coldly.

"…" she said cringing on the inside.

About to open her mouth and tell him how she felt, she bit her tongue. Instead of looking down at him with hatred, she relaxed and kept staring forward with an indifferent expression. Hearing the office doors open, she turned around and began walking toward them. Reaching the security officers outside, they escorted her back to the containment level.

"Another person that has lost control…or did you lose control of Commander?" Kozo asked. Stepping out of the back wall, he walked toward the desk.

"She made her own choices…nothing more."


	132. Teasing

Chapter 132: Teasing

The rest of the school day seemed to go on as normal. However, Rana kept a watchful eye out for the two red-eye pilots. Suspicious of them, she decided to stick closer to Shinji throughout the rest of the day. In response to that, both of them seemed to have different reactions. Ayanami was giving off an irritated aura despite keeping an impassive face. Kaworu seemed ambivalent toward her actions.

When the lunch break started, she quickly asked the Third Child to accompany her to something alone. Without letting him answer, she pulled him along and out of the classroom. Oddly, Shinji did not resist or ask her questions as he kept his normal expression. By the time they reached to the middle of courtyard, Rana glanced back at him.

"…!?" she said. Despite Shinji looking at her stoically, the First and Sixth Child were outside as well. Each other them was at either entrance of the classroom staring in their direction.

"Miss Rana…is something the matter?" Shinji asked.

"N-No…I just felt like going somewhere different today!" she said smiling back at him.

"I see," he said blinking and following. After a walking a bit, she stopped and looked around.

"…" the Third Child said. Looking at the area they were in, it was the school staff parking lot. There weren't very many benches or places to sit. There was a high retaining wall outlining the entire space while a lower one went alongside the pathway into the campus ground.

"Let's eat over there," she stated pointing at the low wall.

"Very well," the Third Child responded with a head nod.

Sitting down, both began to eat their lunches. As time went by, he noticed that Rana kept glancing around them and seemed edgy. About to open his mouth, the dark clone's laughter was heard in two places. Strangely, one was close by while the other was up higher. Taking a glance to his left, a hand was immediately placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Shinji," Rana stated. Watching his head slowly turn toward her, he blinked slowly.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"Do you feel that Ayanami and Nagisa seem to act differently than before?"

"In what perspective?"

"Their behavior since the last time talking to them yesterday."

"…" he said blinking at her then looked down at the ground. Thinking about it, one seemed to have while the other seemed marginal.

"Possibly Miss Rana. Both did become unconscious during the Angel battle."

"…" she said glancing quickly at the two spots that she felt eyes peering at them. One was getting closer and closer while the other stayed away.

"That's true…do you think the Angel may have hardwire them?"

"That is possible given the mind merge the Angel did."

"So we can say those affected by the mind merge are not acting normally, right?"

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly and looking back at her. "Yes."

"…ah…" Rana said looking back at him and blinking. Closing her mouth, she watched him going back to eating his lunch.

"I…I didn't mean…"

"Your deduction is logically Miss Rana…a mind merge with a foreign entity would cause a number of possible outcomes."

"…true…what I was—" she started to say when both heard heel footsteps near where they were. Turning to see who it was, Ayanami stopped and looked at them. Nodding his head toward her, he blinked.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami. How are you?"

"I am," Rei started to say then shifted her eyes slightly to look at the female twin. "…adequate…may I join you two?"

"…sure…" Rana said putting up a tight smile. Shinji nodded his head and gestured to the space next to him.

The female twin watched carefully as the First Child sat next to the Third Child. There was a space between them which made her less edgy. The three sat in awkward silence. Rana kept glancing back and forth between her and where the Sixth Child was.

"Are you hungry Miss Ayanami?" Shinji asked.

"I am fine Ikari…thank you for asking."

"I see."

"I take it that both you and Nagisa slept well last night," Rana asked taking a bite of her lunch.

"…" Rei said glancing at the male pilot. Remembering what she dreamed about, she looked back at the ground.

"Relatively speaking…yes."

"That's good," the female twin said. The awkwardness between them was still there as the lunch break continued. When the warning bell sounded, the three stood up. Returning back to their home room, they saw Kaworu was in his seat resting his head on his desk. Going toward their seats, he kept his head down but opened in his eyes.

"…hmm…I think I will try that next time," he said to himself and closed his eyes again. Students filled in the classroom before the final lunch bell. The next classes resumed as normal.

When school ended, students left the classroom. With the remainders left, Shinji stood up and left the classroom without taking his stuff. Instead of going down the stairs, he was heading further down the walkway. Ayanami stood up and started to rearrange the desks against the back wall. The other students in the classroom were the Class Rep, Rana, and Kaworu.

'Strange…are they cleaning?' the Sixth Child thought standing up and heading towards where Rana was. She had gathered all of her things and moved it toward the teacher's desk. Turning around, she blinked in surprise from seeing him standing at her desk.

"Yes?"

"What is going on?" he asked curious.

"Rotating cleaning duty," Hikari stated standing up from her desk. She had gathered her school items and put them in her bag.

"At the end of every school day, two students from class stay and clean up. Everyone is part of the rotating list. Given you are still new, you'll be partnering with another student later on."

"I see," he said with a small smile. "May I stay to observe and help out?"

"You don't have to since it isn't your turn. But, Ikari, Ayanami, and Rana are probably the best ones to learn from," she said picking up her bag. "I'm surprise you all stick together most of the time."

"It is comforting to form friendships with co-workers," Kaworu said with a friendly smile.

"…" Rei said continuing to move desks.

"…" Rana said moving Shinji's belongings to the teacher's desk.

"I am assuming that Ikari went to retrieve cleaning supplies?"

"Yes. He can point where that is if you ask him."

Nodding his head, he placed his belongings on the teacher's desk. Following Rana's instruction, both assisted with moving the desks were Ayanami was stacking them. After a few moments, Shinji came in with towels, cleaners, a mop and roller bucket of hot water.

"Hey Ikari. Could you show Nagisa were the clearer closet is after finishing up?" the Class Rep asked turning toward him.

"Very well Miss Horaki," he said with a head nod.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping out Rana and Nagisa," she said turning toward them smiling. "See you all tomorrow."

"Good day," Shinji said with a small bow then proceeded into the classroom.

As the four cleaned together, there was a small amount of tension in the air. Though all communicated with each other in normal terms, there was something in the atmosphere that unsettled them. The Third Child knew who it was and did not voice anything. The dark clone made an impossibly wide grin as it released an orgasmic breath of air.

"…" the Third Child said blinking. Despite having a small wonder of why it did that, he had an assumption that it was something related to the nosebleed incident.

'_**It…SmElLsssssssss#%$^...s...o...f...r...e...s...h...$,' **_Sid whispered into his mind.

'Indeed it would sir,' he thought. He ringed out the wet mop then placed on the floor. As he began to mop the floor, the dark clone continued.

'_**WhEnWaStHeLaStTiMeYoUtAsTeDtHiS?'**_

'Physically was recent sir. Psychologically…it was before trading places with Miss Ikari in Unit-01.'

'_** #$^#^AAAHHHHHHH#$#$yyYYYeeess-s-s-s-s…s…s'**_

'Is there something else I can do for you sir?'

'_** #$#$#$%#$dOyOu-YoUdO-DoYoU-YOUDOKNOW!?'**_

'…' Shinji said picking up the mop and putting it in the bucket. Dunking the head a couple of times, he ringed out the excess water before continuing.

'When do you wish for me to depart sir?'

'_**#$^#$heeeee!#$%#$eeeeeeee#$%# '**_ it stated in his mind while fading away into nothing.

"…" the Third Child said finished mopping half of the room. Moving the mobile bucket over, he started mopping the other side.

Back at NERV HQ, Ritsuko was walking around in circles in her cell. Unable to write anything down and having no utensil to write either, she kept hashing things over in her mind. Field notes, analysis data, recordings, observations, developments, and MAGI reports kept going over and over in her head. She lost track of time after leaving the Commander's office. The total isolation did not affect her. Ever since the visit from the dark figure, she was afraid of sleeping. After much time passed, the cell doors opened. Two security personnel came in.

"Dr. Akagi. There are representatives here to see you and escort you."

"Representatives?"

"SEELE operatives."

'…interrogation...' she thought with a sigh and stood up.

Exiting out of her cell and the custody sector, security escorted her to the parking garage. Getting into a security marked vehicle, they went to the car escalator. Reaching to the surface, there was an unmarked black van waiting beyond the NERV security drop gate. Stepping out of the vehicle and walking to the other automobile, she got into the back of the van. From there, they drove down the highway out of NERV.

'Blacked out windows,' she thought. Unable to see outside, she did not have much of an idea of where they were going or heading to. After what seemed like an hour of driving, the terrain started changing.

'Misato did mention that there was a facility on the West outskirts of the city…it is possible I will be taken there,' the scientist thought.

Still unable to see anything outside of the van, she continued to remain in her seat. The rough terrain continued for a few minutes until it became smooth again. Feeling a slight descent, a small tension started building inside of her. Trying to not focus on that, the fact of not knowing what she will be interrogated about gave her anxiety. Feeling the vehicle stopping, both operatives got out. Heading toward the back of the van and opening the doors, she could see that they were in an underground parking lot.

Getting out of the back and stepping onto the asphalt, she followed the leading SEELE agent toward a wall with a panel. After inputting his code, a drop door opened up. Continuing forward, they went through a couple of security screenings. Clearing them and walking down a hallway, they reached an unmarked door. Being escorted in, the cell didn't look much different than NERV's. Turning around, one of the agents stepped forward.

"We will come back when the committee members are ready for you," he stated. He removed her handcuffs and left the room with the other one. With the cell door closed and locked, she was alone again. Going to the bunk bed that was in the room, she lied down and waited.

"…with that, we are done," Rana said as the last desk got placed back in its spot. With the floor, desks, chairs, and chalkboard cleaned, they completed the after school cleaning task.

"Seems simple enough," Kaworu said giving a small smile to her.

"I will go place these back," Shinji said collecting all the cleaners, towels, mop, and mobile bucket.

"Can I tag along to see where it is?" the Sixth Child asked smiling at him.

"…!?" Rana said blinking. Stepping forward and grabbing the mop, she gave a nervous smile at them.

"I-I'll show him where it is Shinji. Just make sure to clean yourself in the bathroom."

"…?" he said blinking and looked at his hands. They didn't look very dirty at all. Feeling a pseudo grin on his face, he wondered how Rana knew. Shaking his head internally, he nodded his head.

"Very well Miss Rana. I will go wash up then."

"May I accompany you Ikari? I will need to wash up as well."

'Damn it!' the female twin thought as she lead Kaworu out to where the cleaning closet was.

"If you wish to Miss Ayanami, I do not mind."

As both walked out of the classroom and down the stairs, they turned around. The restroom's was on the ground level and nearby the stairs. While heading toward their gender restrooms, he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Stopping and turning around, Ayanami stood in front of him.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said staring at him then seemed embarrassed all of the sudden. "…there…is something…I am curious about."

"What may that be Miss Ayanami?"

"…" the First Child said as the images from the mind merge came back. Her cheeks slowly blushed as she shook her head softly.

"…no…never mind."

"…" he said blinking and tilting his head. "I see. When you feel ready Miss Ayanami, you may ask me at anytime."

"…" Rei said blinking and looking at him. Feeling the visions trying to influence her more, she resisted. Nodding her head, she stepped forward and gave him hug.

"…thank you…" she said smiling and closing her eyes from holding him. Feeling him gently hug her back, it helped her calm down and feel less antsy. Letting go, she walked into the restroom. Heading into the men's room and closing the door, he saw a dark silhouette standing in front of him.

'_** #$%#$hOw#$#$#$%#$' **_it stated and started to take shape.

'If you say so sir. Am I to depart now sir?'

'_**!ALWAYS!#$#tHiNkInG$%#$…aHead…don'T you…**_my seed?' the dark clone stated as his voice slowly got closer and closer to that of Shinji's. His body morphed into looking similar to the Third Child's.

'It is one part of my tasks…Mr. Sid,' Shinji thought feeling warmth behind his eyes.

'Not…quite,' Sid thought. His morphing was completing and looked identical to the male pilot. Opening his eyes showed dark magenta.

"I would be…Shinji now…yeessssss?" it muttered. With a wicked grin, it narrowed its eyes at him evilly.

'…' the Third Child thought. Closing his eyes, blood tears come out quickly. Opening them slowly, his vision became gritty and tinted with red. Looking with his eyes at a mirror above the bathroom sinks, black-red eyes stared back at him. Blinking, he glanced back at the dark clone.

"_**Indeed sir."**_

After finishing up and exiting, the First Child was waiting nearby. Nodding to her, both headed back up to the classroom. Both Rana and Kaworu were standing near each other talking when they came in.

"Shall we all walk home together?" Shinji asked blinking at them. Nodding, the group of four gathered their things and walked home together. Oddly, the tension from the classroom never left them and seemed to follow them. Rana and Kaworu walked in front where Shinji and Rei followed behind them. Despite still having suspicious aspects to both red eye pilots, the Sixth Child was exchanging small talk with her freely. It was a good distraction as it seemed to lessen her tension toward them.

"The after school cleaning went a lot faster with four people," Ayanami stated.

"Indeed. Might be a suggestion to Miss Horaki," the Third Child said after nodding. Hearing nostalgic sounds of metal being dragged on the ground, he glanced to his right down an alleyway. Blinking and seeing the imagery vanish, he looked back forward. Seeing a shop coming up, an impulse came to him. Thinking about it, he waited till the group was nearby it and an opening to speak.

"Excuse me for interjecting…may I treat all of you here?" Shinji said and gave an open hand gesture. The group stopped and looked to see that they were next to an ice cream parlor. Looking back at him, his expression remained stoic as he only blinked.

"Why?" Kaworu asked blinking in mild surprise and curiosity.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping make the cleaning faster and…" he said then scratched the side of his head. He looked a tad guilty at them.

"Kind of have a craving for a frozen treat…if that is acceptable?"

"…" both Ayanami and Kaworu said blinking in surprise to see him give a change of expression. About to process and proceed forward, the female twin spoke first.

"Sure!" she said pleasantly with a smile. Interlacing her arms with both pale skin pilots' arms, she caught both off guard.

"Thank you," the Third Child said with a bow. Turning and opening the door, he gestured all to enter. The worker behind the counter greeted them and told them to ask her if there was any they were interested in sampling. When Shinji was the last person to close the door, Ayanami felt the tension that was following them increase more.

'…this feels…familiar…' she thought seeing the Third Child come into her peripheral vision. About to contemplate further, she became distracted.

"Does Ikari do this normally?" Kaworu whispered standing next to her while looking at all the selections.

"Normally…no," she replied seeing Rana walk to where her twin was with a smile on her face. Oddly, the expression on Shinji's face seemed slightly different. It was a lesser degree of being stoic and seemed able to show more expressions.

"Should it cause concern?"

"…no…" Ayanami said blinking and stepping to the display glass. "Showing of appreciation has many forms."

"Appreciation…how curious of a development," the Sixth Child muttered.

Going up to the counter, he asked the worker what all the differences were of the frozen treats. As the employee explained, the First Child looked at the Third Child again. Blinking in confusion, the differences she saw were not there anymore. His expression was back to normal. Thinking about the tension, it was gone now.

'…something…is not right,' Ayanami thought remembering flashbacks of when the Third Child was schizophrenic. Remembering the visions that she seemed to be able to see, she tried looking for something.

'If I am able to find a fault in the vision, I will be able to know what is really occurring.'

Making their selections and Shinji paying for them, they went to a table with four chairs. Sitting down, the twins sat on one side with the red-eye pilots on the other side.

"Mmm-mmm!" Rana said joyously after a bite. "So good!"

"Which one did you get?" Kaworu asked. He felt a pleasant sensation go through him from seeing her expression change to a smiling and friendlier one.

"Japanese Berry and Chocolate. What about yours?"

"The worker recommended the vanilla-chocolate swirl with drizzled caramel. It is sweet."

"Sounds like it is. What did you two get?" Rana asked looking over.

"Vanilla made with soy-milk" Ayanami said enjoying the frozen treat's taste.

"Strawberry with a vanilla cone," Shinji said then licked the ice cream.

'…Ikari…never stated that he favors foods…why is he doing so now?' Rei thought.

Still trying to figure out if what she was seeing was real or not, she focused harder on him. In watching him, something about his action seemed to cause a mild sensation. Examining the sensation more, it brought back imagery during the mind merge. The licking that he was doing made it harder to concentrate as the scenes came back into her mind. It made her press her thighs together feeling warm down there.

"…" Rana said watching him. Looking back at her ice cream, she was about to take a bite then stopped. Looking away and out the window, she licked her ice cream. A look of mild embarrassment came to her face as she stared at something.

'…strange…' Kaworu thought seeing how the two female pilots were reacting. 'Isn't that the normal way of consuming this?'

'However…something about watching him is alluring,' he pondered and stared at him. Visions flashed by that changed what the Third Child was doing. It caused a physiological reaction in him. Blinking in surprise, he looked down.

'This response…but why would it? They are just imaginary…yet…it generates a strong sensation. Almost a wanting impulse…is this what Ayanami experiences?'

As the four continued to consume their frozen treats in awkward tension and silence, they failed to hear an innocent girlish giggle in the background.

'_** #$%#$yyyyeeeesssss#$%#$%**_' the dark clone thought. Cutting himself deeply, it moaned pleasurably feeling black and red blood flow freely from its body.

'_**THELUST'**_

'_**THEIMPULSES'**_

'_**THEDESIRES'**_

'_**THEBURNINGNEEDS'**_

'_**THEWANTS'**_

'_**THEGUILTYPLEASURES'**_

'_**SHOWTHEMALLTOME!,' **_it screamed in distortion.

It caused the corners of Shinji's mouth to curl up a little. Sounds of skin ripping apart and cracking emitted loudly from the small change. Licking the ice cream again, his expression reset to his stoic one. Knowing that the three were looking at him, he continued to lick the ice cream. He restrained himself many times from grinning widely.

In the underground SEELE facility, Ritsuko continued to lie down on the bed. Several minutes passed by as she was not summoned. Contemplating on the possible questions that the committee members would ask, a part of her knew that she would be scrutinized to no end.

'Given all the irregular events and results from the Angel battles, they probably see NERV as a threat than anything else,' she thought staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling. More minutes passed by in anxious suspension. Feeling more time pass, a electronic and mechanical lock sounded. Opening her eyes and sitting up, the cell door opened. Two SEELE operatives stepped through with one holding onto a rifle.

"Dr. Akagi, the committee members have summoned you. We will escort you to them," one said flatly.

"Okay," she said getting off the bed and standing up. Only taking one step forward, the two operatives did not move. Stopping and blinking at them, the one without a weapon pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed it to her.

"Terms and conditions of meeting with the SEELE committee."

"…" she said scanning through the document. Seeing the details, her eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" she stated loudly in shock, irritation, and appalled. The click from the operative's rifle kept her from lashing out more.

"Based on the terms and conditions that the NERV Commander consented to, you are required to be bare during the committee meeting."

'That damn bastard!' the doctor thought clenching her teeth and forming her hands into fists.

"Now Dr. Akagi," the SEELE agent stated. He pulled out his pistol and cocked the hammer back. Feeling beyond irritated and looking peeved at them, she straightened herself. Removing her lab coat, she dropped it on the bunk bed. Still wearing the same outfit she had when in custody at NERV HQ, she placed her hands on the zipper for her skirt.

'God damn bastard! I will kill him!' she thought angrily.

About to zip down her skirt, the ceiling lights in the room started to flicker in and out. Stopping and looking up, the lights stopped; however, a presence was slowly crawling into the holding room. Ritsuko froze with eyes widening from recognizing it.

"…no…" she said quietly not moving an inch.

"If you are unable to comply Dr. Akagi, you have two options. Either be held in this cell for contempt or remove your clothes. What is your decision?" the lead agent stated flatly. He wasn't aware of what was happening behind him; however, he did notice that a vile iron smell was increasing in the room.

"…!?" Ritsuko said. Seeing something leak into the room, she moved her head slowly back with fear on her face.

"What are you doing-!?" the agent said feeling something sharp and wet go through him. Blinking in surprise, he looked down at his ribs. There was a sharp black-red tentacle coated with his blood and organs. It smelled and looked grotesque.

'…_**its…iiiiiittttssss…TiMe#$#$!TIME!TTTIIIMMMEEEE!'**_ a deep monstrous voice boomed from behind.

Without warning, the operatives felt repetitive thrusts through their back and torso. Through their gasps of pain, a distorted innocent humming of a child was heard near them. It sounded like a deranged lullaby that slowly went out of tune as it kept getting more static and glitch sounding.

'…oh god no…' the scientist thought. Taking quick steps back until she was in a corner of the room. Blinking, her back slammed into the wall from something materializing in front of her.

"…!?" she said.

The evil candid figure was in front of her terrified face. She couldn't describe the shape of it. Too many monstrous and disfigured proportions of skin and limbs cover its body. The amount of gore that was splattered on it and pooling on the ground was beyond grotesque. Shaking with immense fear, it breathed out at her making her gag harshly. Feeling her stomach instantly turn, she threw up in the being's face.

"…_**a-a-a-a-a-hhhhhh…Dr. Akagi…it is-is-is-is#$%#$%IHAVEBEENEXPECTINGYOU!**_" the evil being said calmly at first before shouting at her.

She cringed watching a crude mouth split open and a ragged and cut up black tongue stick out. Holding a hand over her mouth, her lips quivered in disgust watching it lick her bile off its face. The tongue extended itself all the way to the floor to lick the remaining vomit off the floor.

"…_**C…o…N…t…I…n…U…e…"**_ it whispered retracting its tongue into its mouth. Her stomach turned a little hearing a loud swallow from the insane being in front of her.

"…con…continue?" she asked quietly.

"…_**yyyyyeeeessssss…"**_ it replied in slow motion while part of its face twitched.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a gun hammer being cocked back. Blinking, the morbid figure vanished from her face. Looking in front of her, the two agents were lying on the floor. Both were cringing in pain, but did not have multiple stab wounds or blood in their torsos. A person stepped into the room in which she flinched from recognizing him. Watching as he closed the door, the person's eyes slowly moved toward her while his body remained still.

"..." he said staring at her.

Feeling her insides instantly tighten, he blinked slowly at her before moving his eyes back at the operatives. Feeling her voice lost in her throat, Shinji lifted the weapon that was in his hands. Without stopping or moving quickly, he pointed the shotgun at one of the operatives' face and pulled the trigger. Sounding like a cannon going off in an enclosed room, the person's head exploded like a bursting watermelon. Instantly, she turned around and plugged her ears.

Despite feeling the splatter from the head exploding, she heard him pump the gun. Despite anticipating the second shot, she jumped from hearing the gun go off again. Though muffled, the sound of a person's head exploding shook her hard. A few seconds of silence went by as the room slowly smelled like gunpowder and blood.

"…_**Dr**_…_**Akagi**_…?…" a muffled voice called to her.

"…!?" she said.

Opening her eyes and pressing her lips together in fright, she slowly turned around. The Third Child was standing between the two headless operatives. He was in his school clothes covered with blood splatter. His hands had become half coated with crimson as some dripped of his fingers. Watching him slowly blink, his black-red eyes bore at her. Her mouth opened from hearing his voice.

"_**Are you alright Dr. Akagi?**_" he asked.

"…Ikari…" Ritsuko said quietly. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, she didn't move from where she was.

"…what…how…why…are you here?"

"_**I was asked to**_," he said tilting his neck. A loud sickening crunch sounded from his neck that made her flinch.

"_**Liberate you**_."

'That's what that thing said,' she thought blinking a couple of times. 'Is that what it meant? If so, how did it know I would be imprisoned and here?'

"…what do you mean…liberate...if...you don't mind me asking."

"_**Based on my assumptions#$%#$it is to free you from here. Unless you wish#$%#$to be held and interrogated by SEELE#$%#$I will apologize and will leave**_," he said tilting his head back up without any pops or snaps.

"…who…who asked you?"

"_**Dr. Akagi."**_

"…!?" Ritsuko said with her eyes widening. Recalling the conversation of the evil version of the Third Child, her vague unbelievable thought before became surreal.

"…mother…but…she is…"

'_**#$%#SHE#$%IS#$#$%WHAT!?'**_

"…!?" she said. Jumping from hearing the malicious voice shout loudly at her from behind, she immediately went to Shinji. Ignoring the bloodbath, the headless agents, his eyes, and the voice he currently had, she held onto him and shook.

"…?" the male pilot said from feeling bear hugged by the scientist. Hearing the dark clone giggle innocently, he moved the shotgun and aimed at the door.

"Excuse me Dr. Akagi," he said as the door open.

Lifting up and pulling the trigger, another Agent got shot in the face. The gun blast echoed down the hallway causing a delayed and echoing sound of the gunfire. Despite hearing the operative fall lifelessly to the ground with a sickening thud, Ritsuko held him firmer.

"_**DerrAkaa…iiiconbreeee**_," he said muffled into her chest. Feeling her loosen up a little, he blinked and was about to speak again. She placed her hands on his cheeks and lifting his face up. Putting her face in front of his, she willed herself to not look away from his evil eyes.

"…w-w-what's…h-happening…" Ritsuko said with a stutter. She looked beyond scared and confused.

"…" the Third Child said blinking. Hearing no response in his head, he answered the question.

"_**I believe security will be coming soon**_."

"Please…" she said with fear in her voice. She moved her face closer so their foreheads were touching. He could feel her trembling as she stared hard into his eyes.

"…I…I don't know…what's going on..."

'_**#$%#$CuRiOuS#$%#YYYEeeesssssSSSS?$%^%'**_ it said behind her.

"…!?" Ritsuko said inhaling sharply. She felt a vile breath on the back of her neck, bare shoulders, and the back of her legs. Goosebumps flared as she instantly went around the Third Child. Closing her eyes, her legs gave out as she bear hugged him. Feeling him not be pulled or pushed down, he stood there while she buried her head in his back.

"…?" Shinji said blinking. Tilting his head again, he saw the evil voice in front of him. It smiled wickedly at him as a vertical line went down the middle of the dark clone. Its right side ripped open and unleashed massive black-crimson tentacles that fell on the floor. They slithered up the wall of the holding room. Still grinning evilly at the Third Child, the male pilot gave a small bow.

'_**Very well sir**_.'


	133. Splitting

Chapter 133: Splitting

After finishing their frozen desserts, the four pilots left the shop. Still heading in the direction for their apartments, mild conversation occurred between them. Reaching an intersection, Kaworu pointed out where he was living currently.

"It's two blocks in that direction," he stated looking across the street.

"That is relatively close to where we are. Our apartment complex is about five minutes down this way," Rana stated pointing to the right.

"You all live together?"

"Miss Rana and I live next door to Miss Ayanami," Shinji stated with a blink.

"You live by yourself?" he asked turning toward First Child.

"No. I live with Major Katsuragi. Pilot Souryu is the other resident in the apartment," she stated.

"I see."

"Is there anything else we can do for you Mr. Kaworu?"

"…" the Sixth Child said having a few thoughts swimming in his mind. Resisting them to ask for another day, he gave a friendly smile and shook his head.

"I'm good for today. Thank you for the treat Ikari."

"Welcome," the Third Child said with a small bow. "Until we meet again. Good day."

"See you tomorrow," Rana said a small smile.

"…" Ayanami said giving a small wave to him.

"Yes. See you all tomorrow," he said waving back.

Watching the three go down a different street, he turned around and crossed the street. Reaching the other side, a feeling went through him that took him by surprise.

'…this is what the First Child was supposed to have during the mind merge…' Kaworu thought placing a hand on his chest. Though there was nothing physically wrong with him, an achy feeling came to him. Pinpointing of where it was resonating from, it seemed to be from where the heart was.

'…so…this is what loneliness feels like,' he thought.

Moving his hand off his chest, he looked at it. Seeing nothing different about it, he stopped walking. Glancing back at the three, they were still walking down the sidewalk together. Looking at the twins, the achy feeling in his chest grew a little. An impulse of going to them came.

"…no…" the Sixth Child said out loud and shook his head a little. Looking back forward and walking, he continued to resist the urges that were coming at him.

'I still have more time…unless those old men are desperate…no…I will make more time,' he thought determined. Smiling a little to himself and placing his hands in his pocket, he continued to walk to his apartment.

After departing with Kaworu and walking a bit, Rana became more talkative. Regardless of the small worded answers that both Ayanami and Shinji gave, the female twin continued talk. Her expressions and mannerisms seemed more relaxed as if she was enjoying herself. In looking at the Third Child, he continued to have a stoic face; however, of the times Rana became expressive and using her hands, his expression would soften a little. A mild smile would appear followed by his eyes closing.

"…" Ayanami said.

'…I feel…strange,' she thought blinking and continuing to stare at him. 'Part of me…enjoys what happened. Going to the ice cream shop…having a treat…together…it felt pleasant.'

'Another part of me…cannot relax,' she thought following both Rana and Shinji in front of her. 'An anxiety that won't go away…I cannot state why…nor can I state that Ikari's behavior is cause of concern.'

'…yet…he doesn't seem the same…I do not understand.'

In the SEELE underground facility, alarms were not going off. There were many shouts down the hallways as no red lights were flashing. In a holding cell, Ritsuko was still holding onto the Third Child's back as she shook from what was happening. The background noise of distant shouts and gunfire were heard.

"_**Dr. Akagi?**_"

"…" she said flinching but not moving from her position.

"_**It would be wise to leave this room.**_"

"W-W-Why?"

"_**Probability of being shot is higher if we remain."**_

"…won't that thing…kill us first?"

"…" Shinji thought with a blink. "…_**that is a possibility. Can you stand and walk Dr. Akagi?"**_

"…" Ritsuko said opening her eyes slowly.

Breathing deeply, she moved her hands to his shoulders. Pulling down on them, she tried to get her feet on the ground. Feeling them not respond well, she stopped pushing down on his shoulders. Hearing him pump the shotgun again made her more alert. Looking at him, he slowly looked behind to stare face to face with her.

"_**Excuse me Dr. Akagi…someone is at the door,"**_ he whispered without blinking at her.

"…!?" she said with an alarmed expression.

Still feeling her legs not responding, he turned around and kneeled in front of her. Moving closer till he was in her personal space, he moved his arms around her to hold the shotgun behind her. In seeing his black-red eyes up close, she could see the faint red veins in the scleras. Each individual one seemed to sway slightly by themselves as if they were alive. Too transfixed on the demonic looking eyes, she failed to hear the cell door open behind her.

"_**Pardon me Dr. Akagi,"**_ Shinji breathed softly with a stoic expression.

Staring at her, the shotgun went off followed by the sound of a pistol firing wildly. By the time another pump of the shotgun sounded, she jumped from hearing it go off again. The sound of two bodies hit the floor behind her followed by one gurgling out in pain.

"…!?" Ritsuko said cringing. Despite hearing someone dying, she did not move from her position. He still hadn't blinked or broke staring at her.

"_**Would you like help in standing Dr. Akagi?" **_the Third Child asked quietly. He still had a stoic voice and expression.

"…" she said swallowing. The thought of seeing a true face of a cold-blooded killer came to mind. Based on his actions so far and how he has conducted himself, it made her only apprehensive of him more. Carefully nodding her head slightly, she saw him blink slowly.

"_**Very well."**_

Watching him, she heard the shotgun being placed beside them. Feeling him place his hands under her shoulders, she placed hers on his shoulders. Slowly standing to his height with his support, she was able to place her feet on the ground. Trying to move her legs around, they responded weakly. Feeling him push her up more, she tried pushing down with her legs to stand. Able to reach her standing height, he lessened his support of holding her up. Her knees instantly gave where she held hard onto his shoulders. Feeling his hold strengthen, they lowered back to the floor.

"…guess my legs are not there yet."

"_**Apparently so,**_" he said letting go and turning around. He was in a crouch position.

"…you…are going to carry me?"

"_**Yes, if you do not mind Dr. Akagi. If this carry position is not acceptable, I can change to another type.**_"

"…" Ritsuko said.

She was about to respond when distant gunfire was heard. Blinking, she slowly climbed onto his back. Placing her head beside his, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking down, she saw him reach toward the pistol of one of the headless SEELE agents. Grabbing it, his head slightly turned to her.

"_**May I ask if you could hold this Dr. Akagi?"**_

"…" she said reaching and grabbing the gun. "Will I need to use it?"

"_**If you can Dr. Akagi, I would appreciate it. If not, that is alright,**_" he said.

Feeling his arms wrap under her knees, he stood up without much effort. Surprised, she could feel the contractions of his muscles from carrying her. About to comment, she remembered the time when she visited his home out in the grass fields. Recalling the event, he broke her thoughts.

"_**Are you comfortable Dr. Akagi?"**_

"…I'm not heavy…am I?"

"…" Shinji said slowly turning around.

Slowly walking to the door frame, he peered out of the doorway. Ritsuko did the same. There were operatives running down the hallway and going in different directions. However, none of them were heading to where they were. Taking the sight as a cue, the Third Child walked in the opposite direction down the hallway.

"_**If I recall Dr. Akagi, you are about the same as Miss Misato."**_

"That doesn't answer my question."

"_**Directly…no.**_"

"Which is it? Was she heavy?"

"_**I have carried a corpse in a bed mattress across Neo-Tokyo Dr. Akagi,**_" he stated walking normally. "_**I believe you were watching…at the time."**_

"…" Ritsuko said feeling goosebumps flare up her arms and legs. Remembering that day, she could recall how out of sorts she became. Shaking her head a little and thinking about his statement plainly, it answered her question. However, it did not give her any comfort. Deciding to push through the murkiness that she was feeling, she tried to push the subject a little further.

"…I see…since you answered the first question, what about my other question?"

"…_**you are a little lighter Dr. Akagi," **_he said still with an impassive tone.

"Really? How so?"

"…" he said blinking slowly.

Seeing the hallway turn to the right, he walked down that way. Hearing a sharp inhale from the scientist, he ignored what was on the ground and kept walking forward. Dead agents were seen near and far with various fatal wounds. Chests ripped open, throats slashed and open, limbs pulled off from their bodies, and numerous head wounds. Walking through the carnage, gore splattered all over the floor and walls.

"_**Do you still wish me to answer your question Dr. Akagi?"**_

'…did…did he do all this?' she pondered seeing more than a handful of operatives dead. Strangely, none of them had shotgun wounds.

"Did you do this?"

"_**Yes."**_

'I have heard and seen what he can do…so it isn't too surprising…but still,' she thought having mixed feelings from the sight.

Moving toward another hallway, the scent of gore and defecation slowly started to wane. Trying to figure out what was happening so far, it got her thinking about her current position. Though the aspect of being rescued did feel rejuvenating, she was now in a bigger troublesome hole than before.

"Despite who asked you to get me out, what would be the point now?" Ritsuko stated with a small sigh. "Being sent here as an escape goat will not change things. I will be imprisoned if I go back to NERV. If you did not come, then I would have most likely be held her for who knows how long."

"…" Shinji says with a blink and sees a large door up ahead. "_**I believe the ones close to you will be sad Dr. Akagi. Spending a perceived endless days in a cell…is not pleasant.**_"

"Are you saying you'd be sad if I was locked up in a cell for a long time?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Seeing a door nearby, she reached forward and hit the panel. The door slide open and they went in the room.

"…_**In a way Dr. Akagi…yes."**_

"…" she said blinking in surprise as they entered into a storage room area. "…why?"

"_**I am…not exactly sure on why,**_" he said hearing the door close by itself. Adjusting his hold, he walked deeper into the room.

"_**Other than being asked to, a part of me wanted to as well…it feels…odd...to be vague."**_

"…I…see…" she said in response.

Thinking about what he said, it made her remember back when she was feeling desperate after Yui came out of Unit-01. As much as she would like to enjoy his statement, the current situation brought her back. Shaking her head and looking his face profile. Bloodstained and having black-red eyes helped suppress the desperate thoughts. Seeing an elevator up ahead, they went to it. Pressing the call button, he spoke out loud.

"_**Please point and aim the gun in front of me Dr. Akagi."**_

"…" Ritsuko said blinking.

Putting both hands on the pistol and pointing forward, he moved to the side. Waiting, the elevator dinged and opened. Hearing him whisper to fire, she pulled the trigger. Just as she did, two Agents came forward right in the line of sight. With the handgun going off, the bullet went through the first one's head and entered the second's. Both fell lifeless to the floor with blood oozing out their bullet wounds.

"_**Quite impressive Dr. Akagi,"**_ Shinji remarked.

Walking forward and over the dead agents, they entered the lift. Pressing the surface button, the doors started to close. The Third Child looked forward stoically while Dr. Akagi held the pistol with shaking hands. Her face looked shocked while looking at the two people she just killed.

In the large empty room, the monoliths had appeared and were waiting for the arrival of their recent captive. About to call and ask what was taking so long for the operatives to retrieve the scientist, there seemed to be a small commotion occurring out in the hallway. It was followed by lights flickering a little until they remained on. About to summon an Agent, the sound of the double sliding doors unlocking occurred.

Of the monoliths that were facing the doors, they saw a lone figure entering. The silhouette walked toward them with bare footsteps getting louder. When the individual passed the circle they made and headed toward the center, they could see that it was the person they were waiting for. And to the NERV Commander's consent, his words seemed to bare weight, power, and control.

[Greetings Dr. Akagi. We were worried that there had been some delay in summoning you] 01 stated facing her directly.

"Not at all…my apologies for the delay."

[Believe us. It is not our attempt to insult by bring you here.]

"I am not insulted," she said. Placing one hand on her hip, she lifted her chin a little. The little action followed by other body movements caused a murmur from the other monoliths.

[Strong-tempered you are. I can see why Commander Ikari keeps you within arm's reach.]

"Was that a compliment?" Ritsuko said with a smirk and narrowing her eyes.

[Given your willingness to follow orders, it is. But let it be clear, it was the Commander's willingness to let this discussion and condition to take place.]

"I see," Ritsuko said giving a small chuckle. "Given that you all have morals and ethics, you have no qualm of subjecting a woman to this state to just have…a "discussion"."

[Rather bold of you to question us given your position]

"From what I am seeing, you all are just stiff to see me. Am I that desirable given my age?" she said smirking a little more. It caused another round of murmurs of the monoliths.

[Not only are you the leading scientist at that NERV branch, but you act as Commander Ikari's play thing.]

"Given the power this committee has given Commander Ikari, I am sure he sees you all the same way."

[…] all said seething a little under their breaths. Seeing that the scientist still had on the same smirk on made others agitated.

[We are getting off topic] 01 stated and caused the room to quiet down. [Dr. Akagi, we have specific questions about what the recent Angel battles. It coincides with a couple of your experiments and developments.]

"…" Ritsuko said. Her expression changed quickly to where she was grinning evilly at them for a second. Blinking, she relaxed her face going back to a small smile.

"Of course…ask away…gentlemen."

Back in the city, the three Eva pilots reached their apartment complex. Going up to their level, they headed toward Misato's apartment. Parting ways in front of the Major's entrance door, Rei watches Shinji and Rana head toward their apartment down the walkway. In viewing them, Rana was still chatty and in high spirits. Looking at him, he had gone back to being stoic again. Tilting her head in confusion, she decided to enter her apartment.

"…I'm home…" she said quietly before closing the door. Going to take her school shoes off, she could detect something different.

'…the tension…it is going away…so that means,' she thought turning her head back to the front door.

"Is that you Rei?" Misato called from inside the apartment.

"…" Ayanami said shaking her head. Taking her shoes off and placing her bag down, she walked down the hallway to get into the living room. Once there, she saw the Major watching TV. She turned her head around and greeted her.

"Hi Rei. How was school?"

"It was…fine to say the least."

"You are a little late coming home," Misato said turning more to face the First child.

"Yes…I had after school cleaning duty."

"That sucks. Was it a lot of cleaning?"

"No…Ikari, Pilot Nagisa, and Rana helped with the cleaning."

"Oh? That would make it a quick cleaning."

"It did…then Ikari…treated us to an ice cream…as thanks for helping," she said giving a small smile remembering the event.

"Really?" Misato said surprised. Seeing the smile on the female pilot's face, it made her smile as well.

"That was nice of him…rather out of the blue for him."

"Yes," Rei said then dropped her smile and blinked. "He was showing expressions as well."

"What? No way!?" she said moving a bit. Leaning on the back rest of the couch, she placed her arms on the top portion of the furniture.

"It was…different."

"I would have paid money to see him smile…was he acting different or strange on the way home?"

"…" Ayanami said thinking about it. "From his normal mannerisms…no. However, his face seemed more at ease and had a tendency to smile. Overall though, his face did not change much."

"…" Misato said still not believing what her ward said. Getting off the couch, she walked around heading toward the entrance hallway.

"Major?"

"I'm curious. I have to see this," she said going toward the front door.

"…" the First Child said blinking and wondering why she was so eager to see him.

Remembering times when she was flirty with him, it convinced her to tag along. At the same time, she felt anxious about going over to the neighboring apartment. Leaving the apartment, both walked over to the twin's place. Knocking on the door, both could hear soft and small stride footsteps coming closer. Thinking it would be Rana as the door unlocked, both saw that it was the Third Child.

"Greetings madams," he said with a bow. Standing up, he had his stoic face on.

"Hi Shinji. Could we intrude in your place for a little bit?" Misato asked with her hands pressed together in front of her chest.

"…" he said with a slow blink. "Very well…please come in."

Opening the door more, he stepped out of the way. Giving a hand gesture to enter, both stepped into the apartment. Closing the door behind him, he led the two to the living room. Once there, Misato and Rei could smell something in the air. Recognizing the aroma of being tea, they heard sounds from the kitchen followed by footsteps. Rana walked into the living room with a tray of tea and turned to toward them.

"…" she said. The pleasant look on her face slowly went to a neutral look. Feeling irritation grow inside of her, she unconsciously held the tray firmer. Blinking and sighing internally, she put on a small smile.

"Hello. If I knew more would be joining us, I would have made more. I will get more cups," she said. Placing the tray on the dining table, she gave a small bow and turned around. Seeing her enter the kitchen again, Misato and Rei heard him speak.

"Please, have a seat and some tea if you wish. I will retrieve more chairs," Shinji said. He turned around and walked to the opposite side of the living room. Taking their seats, Rana came back with two more cups. The Third Child came back with more chairs. Sitting around the table, everyone had a cup of tea.

'…its back…' Ayanami thought looking at her tea then glancing at the male pilot. Watching him take a sip of the tea, his face seemed to be at ease again. However, something was tensing her insides more than she remembered.

"How have things been here?" Misato said deciding to break the ice.

"They have been good," Rana said politely. "What do you think Shinji?"

"Things have been well. How about you Miss Misato?" he said blinking and looking up at her.

'…he does seem…relaxed…that is different,' the Major thought seeing that the First Child was not kidding.

"Pretty much the same I guess…hey," she said leaning forward a little. "Rei told me about you actually took her, Rana, and the new pilot out for ice cream."

"…" he said nodding. "I asked if they would not mind me treating them for helping with the after school cleaning."

"Which one did you take them to?"

"It was the shop five blocks south-west from here."

"…" Misato said looking up and thinking. Snapping her fingers with a smile on her face, she responded.

"I know where that is though I haven't been there for a while. Was it good?"

"I believe everyone enjoyed it one way or another," he said taking a sip of his tea. His statement made all three blink while Rei and Rana looked at the table.

"Rei also said you were making more expressions," the Major said leaning back and putting an arm over the chair. "You rarely do so I didn't believe her at first."

"Yes…I can see how that the sudden change would be unbelievable."

"May I see a couple?"

"…" the Third Child said with a slow blink and looked at the Major. "Is there an expression you would like to see Miss Misato?"

"Hmm," she said thinking about it before answering. "How about something simple…like a smile."

"…" he said. As he stared with a neutral expression, his mouth slowly changed to a calm smile.

"So you can," Misato said smiling at him. "It looks nice on you!"

"…" Shinji said keeping the small smile; however, he did not move or blink.

'…despite just doing a simple request…' Rana thought glancing at the Major with jealously. 'Why does he smile for her after all that she did to him?'

"…" Rei said staring hard at him. Feeling a sensation run through her, it seemed familiar. Thinking if it was jealousy based on Misato getting him to smile, she didn't feel frustrated or emotional. Instead, an icy cold chill went down her spine. It made her think it was something else.

"…heh heh…" the Third Child said giggling a little. It took the three by surprise.

"My apologizes madams," he said holding up a hand still smiling. "Something amusing came to mind…I couldn't help…hee hee hee…myself."

"Alright Shinji. Spill it! What's the joke?" Misato thought smiling more and leaning forward. Rana did the same with a surprised expression. Both enjoyed seeing him act more normal for a change. However, one person was not feeling the same as them.

'…this feels…wrong…' Ayanami thought leaning back away from him a little. 'this can't…be…'

"…you want to…heh heh…hear it?" Shinji stated with a soft chuckle lifting his head back.

"…it's…heh heh…aha haha…" he laughed harder and threw his face forward. The women's eyes widen seeing him smiling innocently as if he was being tickled from everywhere.

"…i…t…s…y…o…u…r…f…a…c…e…s…" he whispered before exploding viciously in front of them.

"Does that answer your questions gentlemen?"

[It does Dr. Akagi. You have given us valuable information. Given how this meeting has been most productive, we will end it now. An Agent will escort you back to your cell. We will see it that you are also escorted back to NERV.]

"…hee hee…escorting gentlemen…such polarizing memories…" Ritsuko said with a downcast head and gave a small laughter.

[Is something the matter Dr. Akagi? Was this too much for you?]

"…too much?…heh heh aha ha…HAHAHAHAHA!" she said busting up laughing and doubling over. Unable to stop, she continued to express mirth sounding more and more vicious.

"Can you imagine the selfishness!? A world of reuniting with a loved one and creating a perfect world in his own image. Is that an act of playing God? Or is that a devil?"

[Why aren't any of the operatives responding?]

"And all of you," Ritsuko said standing up and leaning back a little. Her arms hanged loosely as a wicked grin was on her face.

"…heeeeee…crucified in a belief…thinking in one direction…deciding and forcing a fate on others…sounds…hahahaha…sounds no different from little men playing with their toys."

[You are out of line Dr. Akagi…where are them!?]

"…heh heh heh heh…you want to know where they went," she said standing up straight and looking down at herself. Grabbing both of her breasts, the wicked grin grew more. It ripped the corners of her mouth and continued to make her grin impossibly wide.

"_**LETMESHOWYOUTHEUTOPIATHEYTRANSENDEDTOO!**_" she said malicious and evilly.

Pulling her breasts apart, a ripping split down the middle of her body occurred. A powerful explosion of gore and bloodshed flooded the entire large room. The black monoliths instantly became crimson as the splash of gore smacked them brutally. Only uttering a sound of surprise, the last thing the committee saw was a hideous black-red amorphous figure that screamed, laughed, cackled, cried in suffering, and grinned evilly at them. Within a blink, all of the red and the figure shook hypnotically before slowly fading away.

Reaching the top level, the elevator stopped. Seeing the doors slide open, both individuals inside saw what was on the other side. Feeling the person that he was carrying cling to him firmer, goosebumps were seen on her arms.

"_**Are you feeling alright Dr. Akagi?**_" Shinji asked with a stoic tone.

"…what…what is going on?" Ritsuko asked quietly.

Staring at what she was in front of her with high apprehension, she blinked. On the other side of the lift doors, there was a wall of blood. As if it was suspended and not flowing into the elevator, the smell of iron was strong. Feeling him adjust a little, she became alarmed.

"Y-You aren't going to walk into that, are you!?"

"…" the Third Child said turning his head toward her. Blinking in surprise, his eyes were back to being his dark magenta color. His black scleras turned back to being white.

"Walk into what Dr. Akagi?"

"…!?" she said firmly holding the pistol in her hands. "That wall of red…don't you see it?"

"Yes."

"…you were going to walk through it anyway?" the scientist asked even quieter.

"Yes…do you object to it?"

"…I…" Ritsuko said moving her face closer to his. "Will I…or we be fine?"

"…" he said blinking slowly. "Unless reinforcements have arrived, then we should be able to escape."

"…alright…g-go ahead…"

"Very well," Shinji said turning back forward.

Instead of walking into the wall of crimson, he turned around. Facing the back wall of the elevator, he walked closer toward it. About to speak in protest, both went through the wall. An overwhelming sensation of oddity and creepiness washed over her. Despite clinging onto him harder, she could not see him. Her sight became blurred as all she could see was grayish metal. Even sound became muted as hearing her own heartbeat was gone.

'…what the…' she pondered seeing her vision slowly become micro.

The sight of the grayish metal started to magnify. The feeling of moving stopped as her sight was slowly focusing more to a point. Like the vision was that of a microscope, she began seeing the surface of a type of metal. Looking like the telescope images of a moon's surface, there were a couple of scratches and divots. Magnification continued further as the focal point started to slowly show the cell structure. Jagged edges came into view until the magnification stopped.

Blinking, the cell structure began to warp on each other. A hypnotic effect began to affect her as the gray cell structure started to bleed into crimson. When her entire sight became a swaying of bending cells of red, she felt something warm behind her eyes and from her sinuses. Closing her eyes and cringing, runny warm liquid came out of her nose and trickle out of her eyes.

'…_**w…e…l…c…o…m…e…'**_

'…no…'

'_**WeLcOmE…wElCoMe'**_

'…no…stay away…'

'_**WELCOME-WELCOME!'**_

'NO!'

'_**WWWEEELLLLCCC#$%^#$%#$OOOOMMMMEEEEE!'**_ an evil voice shouted in both excitement and pain.


	134. Horsing Around

Chapter 134: Horsing Around

Back in the apartment, all three women stared at what happened with different levels of fright and horror. Misato stared with wide eyes and started to shake. Rana's face registered fear as she became petrified. Rei stared at what happened alarmed and scared from seeing the male pilot implode. Blood and organs splattered every in the apartment including the ceiling. Nothing of his body remained intact as everything turned into forms of crimson organic mass.

"…" Misato said breathing harder and harder.

Panic and terror were slowly seeping into her. Slowly looking at herself, she was splattered with blood. Feeling thick liquid slowly drip down her face, she slowly looked at the female twin. Rana looked shellshock at where the Third Child was sitting. Going toward her and touching her shoulder with a shaking hand, the female twin did not respond. She was too transfixed on what violently and unexpectedly happened.

'…oh god…this can't real…this can't be real,' she thought closing her eyes hard.

Repeating the statement over and over again, she slowly opened her eyes. Still seeing the bloodshed everywhere, she started to feel herself hyperventilate. Turning toward Ayanami, the First Child held a downcast face. Standing up, the Major could see that the female pilot was a bit disturbed.

'…this can't be real…oh please…please,' she thought reaching for her necklace. Grabbing the cross, she closed her eyes hard. 'Please let this be a sick joke of some kind.'

"…" Rei said breathing deeply trying to calm down.

Looking around the room spotted heavily with crimson, she looked at the large amount of blood that splashed onto the dining table. Nervously, she touched the liquid. It felt like blood as the familiar iron smell reached her nose. Cringing, she retracted her hand. Seeing the other two slowly become lost in their own fear, the First Child slowly began to search the living room.

"…" Kaworu said as he lied down on his bed with his eyes closed.

Remembering when he first was in his apartment, it didn't bother him how small it was. Now, it seemed too small to him and to have people over. Turning onto his side, his imagination continued to go on. Knowing he could stop it, a part of him did not want to. The more his mind created imagery, the more interested and allured he was from them. The ones that affected him the most was where both the Ikari twins were with him doing an activity.

"…the same response…" he said out loud to himself. Turning to the other side, he couldn't get himself to calm down. Cringing, the physiological response was creating a stronger impulse. As curious and interested he was from how affected he was from the imagination, it began to frustrate him.

"…why is this…appealing and desirable?" he thought opening his eyes.

Letting out a sigh, he heard something vibrate. Knowing what it was, he picked up his cell phone that was given to him by SEELE. Opening it up, there were urgent messages. Reading them, he closed his mobile. Placing it back on the nightstand, he got out of bed. Still in his school uniform, he walked a short distance to the front door. Getting his shoes on, he stood up straight. Vanishing, he appeared on the apartment complex's rooftop.

'Do those old men want to start it now?' he thought vanishing and reappearing on other building's rooftops. The direction that he was heading in was toward the lake area where he had a couple of meetings with the monoliths.

'What would prompt them to accelerate forward?'

'At first, I did not care. Once they gave the word, I would have executed without hesitation.'

'...now though…'

While continuing to go rooftop to rooftop, mixed feelings would start to interfere. His personal feelings would fight back with the will that was absolute. No matter which way he tried to go around it, both sides would conflict with each other. He was surprised that his personal wants, desires, and feelings were just as strong as the Angel will that he had. Shaking his head, he continued to head toward the lake area.

"Dr. Akagi?"

"…!?" Ritsuko said suddenly hearing different sounds after the screaming. About to move around in a panic, she felt a hand on her shoulder followed by a soft cloth being wiped on her face.

"Please be at ease Dr. Akagi."

"W-Where are we? W-what happened? Why c-can't I see?" she said in a hushed apprehensive tone. She felt his hand move and lightly lifted her jaw a little. He continued to wipe her face.

"We are outside of the SEELE facility. You had blood coming out of your eyes and nose Dr. Akagi," Shinji said removing the cloth. "Please cup your hands."

Calming down a little, she did what he asked. Air temperature liquid slowly pour into her hands. Hearing him state that it was only water, she splashed her face with the puddle in her hands. Doing so a couple of times, he handed her the cloth back. Patting her eyes and feeling a good majority of something being removed, she felt able to peered her eyes open. Blinking a little alarmed, she saw darkness around her. Looking around, she saw a familiar figure kneeling next to her.

"…!?" Ritsuko said flinching a little.

She saw his dark magenta eyes seemingly pierce through the darkness around them. There haunting glow always reminded her of the murky aura that he had. Soon after feeling it, she began to calm down from being use to it. Blinking and looking around again, the sounds around them gave an indication of what kind of place outside was.

"Can you see better Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes…thank you. Which forest are we in?"

"This is the area that is north-west from Neo-Tokyo," he said standing up and offering his hands. "Are you able to stand Dr. Akagi?"

"…" she said feeling her legs respond normally. Reaching and grabbing his hands, she was able to stand up on her own.

"I seem to be able to."

"That is good to hear and see," he said with a head nod. Letting go of her hands, he turned around and kneeled again.

"What now?"

"There are SEELE operatives scouting the surrounding areas."

"…great…" she said feeling cold. Crossing her hands over her chest, she could feel a cool breeze pass by. Goosebumps came to her arms and legs as she shivered.

"If you wish to Dr. Akagi, I have spare clothes next to us."

"…?" the scientist said looking at him surprised. "…you do?"

"Yes."

"…curious…how do you have spare clothes?"

"…" he said pointing to the ground near him. Turning her head toward where he was point, she didn't see anything. After her eyes adjusted a little more, she flinched with wide eyes. There were a handful of dead SEELE agents lying on the ground. Closing her eyes and rubbing them, her vision suddenly went into static.

'…where…where is the fault?' Ayanami thought to herself.

After looking around in the living room, there was nothing that seemed out of place. Avoiding all the blood splatter, she glanced back at both Misato and Rana. The female twin continued to be unresponsive while the Major was slowly becoming more panicky. Seeing her suddenly stand up and head towards the landline phone, she called out to her.

"Major…stop."

"…!?" Misato said stopping and looking back. "W-Why!?"

"Do not call anyone Major," Rei said slowly walking toward her.

"Shinji…just…freaking exploded! I have to call-"

"Major…please put the phone down."

"…wait…no…did you plant a bomb in him!?" the Major stated getting more terrified. The First Child stopped a few feet away from her.

"…" Rei said with a blank face and tilted her head. "How would I do that without him noticing?"

"…well…" Misato stated then slowly started to breath slower. After a couple of moments, she took a deep breath and put the phone back in its cradle.

"…alright…let me get a grip here…are you telling me that all of this is not real?"

"…" the First Child said with a small nod.

"…" she said blinking. Smelling the blood in the air and feeling it on her body, she crossed her arms in front of her. Cringing, she felt her fingers slide a little from the blood on them. Shaking her head side to side, the Major focused on Rei's face. It didn't have any blood thought her blouse was spotted with red.

"First, how can you tell?"

"If I recall correctly…this happened when Ikari was a schizophrenic…more than once."

"…hey…that's true," Misato said feeling a little relief from having something to relate and acknowledge. "So you think this is just another vision of his?"

"…it is not Ikari's," Rei said shaking her head slightly.

"…you are thinking it's…that thing in Unit-01?" she asked seeing the female pilot nod. Both saw movement nearby. Turning their heads, Rana slowly moved her head toward them. She seemed slightly out of her stupor and was blinking at them.

"…not…real…a…vision?" the female twin whispered slowly breathing more normally.

"If that is the case, then how do we wake up from this?"

"We are not asleep Major, we are all conscious," Ayanami said then started looking around the room. "If there is an abnormality…we will see reality."

"…that means…Shinji was…not here," Rana said looking at the table. "or even at the ice cream shop."

'…that is way too freaky…how is that even possible though?' Misato thought feeling the shakes from the aspect. All of the sudden, the female twin stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Damn him!" she said out loud clenching her teeth together.

"…" both Rei and Misato said not moving from their positions. The female twin looked enraged as she stared murderously at the table. Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Shinji's bedroom door.

"There you are! Hold it you!" she stated out loud and walked quickly to the door. Violently, she opened the door with a slam. Strangely, both Ayanami and Misato heard something thud to the ground where Rana was standing. Walking over to where the female twin stood, they looked into the room to see something that made them recoil.

Reaching the outskirts of the city, Kaworu continued traveling until the lake was sighted from a distance. Disappearing and reappearing next to the body of water, he landed softly on the ground. About to reply out loud, the monoliths appeared around him. Blinking and looking at them, his eyebrows went up. All of them looked splattered with red paint for some reason.

"What is this? A new look? A party?"

[#$%#$find#$%destroy#$#$^Angel#$here#$]

"…?" the Sixth Child said blinking in surprise. The link had much interference. Despite hearing the message, no other word came out clearly afterwards.

'The only nearby facility is the underground one,' he thought levitating and disappearing. Going into the direction of the facility, he appeared and landed on a down slope of a hill. Looking down at abandon looking building, there seemed to be nothing amiss. Moving closer, he went to the front of the building. Still not seeing anything, he disappeared and reappeared inside. At the security screening area, he blinked in surprise.

'Hmm…' he said seeing signs of carnage down hallways. Bypassing the security doors, he walked down the hallways. Some were normal while others were completely coated with bloodshed.

'Seems more of a terrorist attack,' he thought going toward the large warehouse room with double doors. Opening the doors and going in, the entire room looked normal as before. Standing in the center of the monolith circle area, nothing happened.

"I am here," he said out loud. The monoliths came and looked normal as is.

[You are late…why did you not answer our call sooner?] one said panicky.

"I received it a couple of minutes ago," Kaworu said flatly.

[We have been reaching you since that thing came in here.]

"Oh, do tell."

[Whatever Dr. Akagi was, she is no more.]

"What do you mean?"

[That crazy lunatic exploded herself in front of all of us. The place is a bloody mess!] another stated agitated.

"…" the Sixth Child said tilting his head and looking around. "I do not see blood anywhere in this room gentlemen."

[WHAT!?]

[Do you mock us!?]

[Clearly you can see the blood on all of us.]

"All I see is still black rectangles with numbers. What blood are you talking about?"

[…] all the monoliths said noticing that there was no blood anywhere. […that's…impossible…]

[Seek what happened and report back here…now] 01 ordered firmly.

"As you wish," Kaworu said and disappeared. Appearing back in the security area, he disappeared and reappeared in the security camera feeds room. Blinking in surprise, the agent that was sitting there was out cold. The only thing on him that was odd was the nosebleed. Ignoring that, he started reviewing video of when the attack occurred.

"…!?" Ritsuko said flinching from seeing static.

Freezing, the static went away. Feeling that she had the morning cob webs on her eyes, she slowly rubbed them again. Moving her hands down, she blinked a couple of times before opening them. Noticing several differences, the sound of the forest had changed to something else. Instead of hearing the wind, insects, and animal activity, it was replaced with mild mechanical rumbling. Not only that, but she felt comfortably warm and a strap over her. Not moving, she saw that she was in a vehicle of some kind. Seeing that she was in the passenger seat, she glanced over at who was driving.

"Are you awake Dr. Akagi?" Shinji said quietly as he drove down the road.

"…what…happened?"

"I believe you had a syncope."

"I fainted?…for how long?"

"Based on the time…it has been 30 minutes."

"…" she said. Not knowing what happened when she blacked out made her uncomfortable. Shaking her head and trying to ease her tension a little, she looked around what was going by them down the road. They were on the highway and heading back to the city. Making a plausible guess of how she ended up in the car with him driving, she still could not relax.

"So where are we going?"

"Before heading toward Miss Misato's apartment, it would probably be beneficial to pick up dinner."

"…" she said thinking about what he stated. Her stomach started to ache from feeling empty.

"Did they not feed you Dr. Akagi?"

"Not really."

"Is there a place you prefer to get dinner from?"

"Are you offering? I don't have any money on me."

"It was my intention to pay…so yes…I am offering."

"There is one place that I go to that is near where I live…I believe it should be in the shopping district near Misato's place."

"Very well."

"By the way…which car is this?"

"One of SEELE's fleet cars."

"Isn't there a tracker in here?"

"Was."

"Was?"

"Yes."

"You removed it?"

"Yes."

"Did you know where it was located?"

"Yes."

"Do you get an answer if I asked how did you know?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It was in the same location of their fleet vans when I contained Mr. Kaji from being assassinated."

"…" Ritsuko said with her eyebrows raised. She opened her mouth then immediately closed it.

"I see," she said staring forward. Still not feeling at ease, she tried to think of something. Remembering from all the lab results that she conducted on something he asked as a favor, she found another topic to discuss."

"I was able to analyze that solution you gave me."

"Splendid Dr. Akagi. I take it was troublesome to determine its components?"

"Initially, yes. Based on what it is composed of, it acts as an antidote."

"…I see…I am correct to assume that you tested it in simulations?"

"With MAGI, yes. To its properties and composition, it only cures blood related diseases and illnesses."

"…which kinds…if I may ask?"

"None that are already known."

"…" he said blinking. "Meaning that it is an antidote for only a specific blood condition."

"Correct."

"…" Shinji said turning to the off ramp. "Did you test the old blood samples taken from me?"

"…" Ritsuko said with a smirk. Though she should be surprised from him knowing, it didn't affect her as greatly. "I did…it removed those black spots on those samples. You wouldn't know what those were used for? They were all in your system"

"…" he said ignoring the image of the dark clone on his side window. "My apologizes Dr. Akagi. I do not know."

"That's alright…it was an interesting side track project," she said seeing buildings going by.

"Glad to hear that it gave you something to take your mind off work. As return for the favor, is there something I can do for you?"

"..." Rtisuko said blinking and thinking about it. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Dr. Akagi."

"Given what you already know about NERV including your father's original plan, what are you going to do with them when the Angel war ends?"

"I do not have a plan to do anything with them Dr. Akagi. I presume that everyone will move on. May I ask what of you of the same question?"

"Me? I don't know. If I am not imprisoned for the crimes that I have done, I probably have options looking a similar position at another competitor company."

"Sounds adaptive though troublesome," he said causing her to smirk again.

"Are you interested in science Ikari?"

"…" he said. A traffic light was ahead and he slowed the car down to a stop. "If I think about, I believe it is a field of interest."

"Any particular field?"

"At this point of time, I am open to any."

"I see. What about bio-mechanics, engineering, and technology?"

"…" he said blinking and continuing to stare forward. "Your field of expertise?"

"Yes."

"I can say it is of interest."

"That is good to hear...for the return of the favor, I have a request."

"Go ahead Dr. Akagi," Shinji said blinking then accelerated forward. Continuing down the streets, they headed toward the shopping district before heading to Misato's apartment complex.

'…strange…' Kaworu said.

In watching the security feeds, things were opening and closing without a person doing it. Places where an operative stood in front of a door, they would suddenly fall forward. Each one would be suspended in the air preventing them from hitting the floor. A glitch in the video would occur then show the agent back to standing guard at their post. Feeling confused, he looked at the hallways that were still in carnage.

'…what…how…' he thought looking closer at the video and not believing what he was seeing. 'what…what happened to all of the…?'

'It was just there a few minutes ago…and now…there is nothing there?' he pondered. He saw himself pass by through the camera feeds. Despite what he saw and the video showing him looking at things on the ground, there was no dead bodies and gore anywhere.

In looking at the security feed for the holding cells, the only active one was where Dr. Akagi was in. Reaching the point where two operatives entered, they pointed their weapons at her. Like the others, the video feed glitched. Suddenly, both operatives were headless with blood drenching the floor from their necks. In looking down the hallways outside of that cell, two more agents were shot dead. However, there was no evidence of someone physically doing the killing act. There was also no evidence showing that Dr. Akagi escaped from her cell or walked to the monoliths' circle.

"…" Kaworu said disappearing and reappearing in the holding cell. The two headless operatives were still there. Seeing the entire floor have a thin layer of blood, he remained levitated. Noticing something felt off in the room, there was an odd familiarity about it.

'…this feels…like,' he thought looking up to see a window on the side wall. '…strange…I didn't think they had interrogation windows installed.'

Getting closer to the glass, he peered through it to see only stone and the following cell over. Blinking in confusion and pulling away a little, there was something in the reflection of the glass. Instantly turning around and swiping his hand forward, there was nothing behind him. Scanning around, nothing stirred. Keeping his hand forward, he hovered forward to be in the middle of the room. Seeing, hearing, and feeling nothing stirring, he turned back to the window.

"…what…?" the Sixth Child said out loud with eyes widening. The window was not there. Feeling a tension inside of him grow a little, he quickly scanned around the room. Seeing nothing had changed, he disappeared out of the room. Appearing back in the large room with the monoliths, his feet touched the ground.

"So from what I have…found…!?" he started to say then stopped.

Recoiling from the sight, all the monoliths were butchered. Turned inside out, they were bleeding profusely as human organs were drooping down them. The entire large room had changed to the inside of mutilated body. Flesh bleeding walls, floors, and ceiling twitched and moved. A numerous chorus of moans and distance screams of agony sounded. Filling the large floor space, all acts of human atrocities were being committed. Every single coverage of the floor had morbid and vile destruction of lilims with a mixture of pleasure and torture mixed in.

'_**#$%#$^…h…i…t…h…e…r…e…b…i…g…b…o…y…#$%#$ '**_ a seductive evil feminine voice whispered next to his ear.

"…!?" Kaworu said feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Swiping behind him again, there was no one there.

[What is wrong?]

"…what…?" he said quietly to himself. Feeling more than confused and paranoid, he closed his eyes and turned around. Walking to the center of where the monoliths would be, he opened his eyes. Controlling his emotions and expressions, all of the black rectangles were back to normal. The room was back to being a cold, dark, and dead place.

"Nothing," he said then reported his findings to them. All of them expressed more than frustrations.

[Who was behind the attack? Was it someone from NERV?]

"The feeds did not show a face; however, the individual was armed to have killed more than a handful of operatives."

[Where is Dr. Akagi? Did she escape or die here?]

"Video shows that the scientist did not enter this room at all. Possible she escaped as there were no dead bodies resembling her."

[That is impossible! She was here during our entire interrogation!]

[Is what you say true?] 01 spoke over the others.

"I only state what I saw through the security feeds. It is possible that they were tampered prior to getting here."

[…yes…that is possible]

"Shall I inform the prototype that our first target would be Dr. Akagi?"

[The information she provided was beneficial and had collateral value. Do not seek her.]

"Very well."

[We will contact you both soon. Do be punctual next time pilot.]

"Of course. My apologies gentlemen," the Sixth Child said giving a friendly smile. The monoliths went away leaving him the only one in the large dark room. Still feeling the odd tension and familiarity around him, he disappeared and reappeared on the surface.

'…who…is doing these visions…is it Unit-01?' he thought traveling back to his apartment. '…I can't tell…from the mind merge and link…it could have been any of the Units, pilots, or Armisael.'

'...however...I do not have any proof that Armisael did die. It had began to merge with Unit-00 and Unit-03...I can not rule that the Angel has perished despite the outcome of the Angel battle.'

"…?" Rei, Rana, and Misato said seeing nothing out of the ordinary in Shinji's room; however, there was a large bulge on his bed. It was under a loose blanket and shook a little.

"Did…you two get a pet?" Misato whispered hoping that was the answer.

"…no…we never talked about getting one," Rana whispered back scratching her head. "We usually close everything when we leave."

"…" Ayanami said blinking and tilting her head to the side. The tension inside of her was heightened. It seemed that the bulge was the probable abnormality source.

"Did he get one and not tell you?"

"…maybe?" the female twin said confused. "I didn't think he was a pet person unless he was told to look after one."

"That does sound like him…well…who is going in?"

"…" the First Child said blinking. "…I will…go…"

Slowly taking a step forward, she continued while the other two remained at the doorway. About halfway through, all three heard an innocent child giggle. It came from the large bulge from under the blanket.

"…" Ayanami said blinking. Taking a step closer, the tension kept increasing the closer and closer she got. Getting to the bedside, a part of her was telling her to flee. Reasoning to herself that everything was part of this vision the three were seeing, it helped keep her put. Blinking again, she cleared her throat a little.

"…hello…" she said softly. The bulge stopped shaking, but didn't respond.

"…hello…do you…hear me?" the First Child tried again. A small giggle was heard again, but nothing else.

"…" Rei said blinking.

Looking back at the two, both looked back at her. Misato slowly walked forward followed by the female twin. All three stood at the bedside looking down at the large bulge on the bed. The Major kneeled down and slowly reached her hand forward. Grabbing the end of the blanket, she gulped and pulled the cloth off. Blinking at what was underneath, a small boy was curled into a ball. Slowly, the child uncoiled himself to be sitting on his knees.

"_Ahhhh rats,_" he said looking up and smiling at them. "_You found me!_"

"…!?" all three said looking at the child with bewildered faces. They could identify who the boy resembled, but they didn't know what it was supposed to represent.

"_Are we playing another game?"_

"…" the three said and glanced at one another. Misato cleared her throat and looked at the small boy.

"What…game were we playing? Hide and go seek?"

"_Yeah! Oohhh! Let's play peek-a-boo!" _he said enthusiastically. "_I'll go…no wait…mommy always said ladies go first._"

"…oh…oh okay," the Major said with a nervous smile then turned to the other two. Both were still staring at the child with confused faces. Clearing her throat made both blink and look at her.

"It's a simple game girls…you just follow what I do," she said seeing both nod. Copying her, all three held their hands beside their face.

"Do we…cover our eyes Major?"

"Yep and then you say the phrase. Afterwards, you remove your hands from your eyes…so…one, two, and three," Misato said as all three covered their eyes. After waiting a moment or two, all three uncovered and inhaled to say the phrase.

"Peek-a…!?" all three stumbled together then stopped.

In front of them, the entire side of the apartment complex down was gone. Looking down was a multi-story drop to the ground level. However instead of the night lifeactivity of the city, it was a wasteland seemingly splashed with red everywhere. The aroma from the room changed from being little to no scent to an old blood, rot, and dust smell.

Immediately covering their noses, they stepped backwards to get away from the edge drop. Slipping on something slick, all three landed on their backs. Looking straight up, the women froze with fear. Looking down at them were numerous black-red eyes with hideous looking mouths littered everywhere. The room itself was organic of skin, bone, and ligaments. Hearing something approaching them from the other room, they nervously look with their eyes only. A dark silhouette stood at what was left the doorframe. Two eye slits appeared and opened to show dark magenta irises.

"Pardon me madams," a familiar voice spoke to them. Blinking, the environment changed again. Back to what the apartment looked when they entered the room, they saw the Third Child staring down at them.

"My apologizes for interrupting your activity. May I ask what you are doing in my room?"

"…" the three said looking at him wild eye. They heard another pair of footsteps. The individual came into view and stood directly behind him.

"Is this a new bonding activity Misato?" she asked moving her head next to the male pilot's.

"…!?" the Major said blinking in surprise and stood up. "Rits!? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with SEELE?"

"I was…until it happened."

"…it…happened?" she asked seeing the image of both Ritsuko and Shinji glitch rapidly till both vanished. Staring lost in front of them with heightened sense of fear, they heard a door open softly followed by a shuffling of bags.

"I'm…home," a familiar voice called out quietly. The three women blinked in confusion then heard a second voice.

"I guess Misato was not home and busy to not answer your call," a female's voice stated. Rana and Rei saw the Major fish out her phone and opened it. There were a couple of notifications in which two were from the Third Child not long ago. Looking up lost, the three saw the male pilot followed by Dr. Akagi come into the living room. Both of them were carrying plastic bags that looked like takeout. Stopping, Shinji slow turned his head to look at them.

"…?" Ritsuko said stopping and following his line of sight.

'...why are they in there...more importantly,' she thought recognizing the look on the three women's faces. '...it was here too?'

As both groups stared at each other without saying anything, an awkward silence went.


	135. Interference

Chapter 135: Interference

Both groups said nothing as they continued to stare at each other without moving. Blinking, Shinji breaks the awkwardness and places the plastic bags on the table. Following his lead, Ritsuko did the same thing with the ones she was carrying. Once all were on the table, the Third Child turned back to the three that were in his room.

"Pardon the interruption madams. Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes after setting up the table. Is there anything else I can get you prior to meal time?"

Another awkward silence passed by as the two groups stared at each other again. Slowly, Rana stepped forward and walked toward him. The closer she got, the apprehension in her facial expression lessened. Stopping and standing in front of him, she suddenly became frustrated. She lifted a hand and swung at his face.

"…" Shinji said catching her attempt to slap him. "Miss Rana?"

"…" Rana said looking up upset. "…where…were you?"

"I was asked to…retrieve Dr. Akagi from where she was being held."

"Why didn't you say anything…to anyone…or me?"

"It was requested to not tell anyone where I would be going nor what I would be doing."

"Who!?" she stated loudly and pulled her hand free. With both arms at her side, her hands slowly turned into fists. Despite looking upset at him, he kept his stoic expression.

"…" Shinji said giving a slow blink. Wondering if the dark clone would interject, it never did. It just gave a small giggle at him. Rana's face recognized something and looked at the ground.

"Why would it…that is not in its nature to save people."

"…who…" Rei said walking toward them. "Is it?"

"Miss Rana is referring to the individual residing in Unit-01," he said turning to the First Child.

"…!?" Misato and Ritsuko blinked in surprise.

"Individual? That thing is some psycho bio-monster!" the Major exclaimed.

"…" Shinji said moving his eyes only to her then blinked. "By chance are you referring to the Evas Miss Misato?"

"No, the thing that is controlling Unit-01," she stated then pointed her finger at him. "There is no way you are weaseling out of this one."

"…weaseling?" he asked tilting his head. Resetting her expression, Rana looked up at him. Seeing his eyes slow move to her eyes, the female twin forced herself to have a neutral face.

"…what…does he…want?" she asked gravely.

"…" Shinji said blinking and slowly turned to the others. "As poor as this sounds, shall we eat and discuss about it?"

"…" Rana said. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she recognized why.

"Will he…let you talk?"

"…I...don't know."

"What do you…mean Ikari?" Ayanami asked. All saw him turn and start removing the takeout cartons from the bags.

"Since the battle with the 12th Angel…I seemed to have developed a mental connection with Unit-01."

"Mental connection? Like a mind-link?" Misato said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Miss Misato," he said. Having removed all the cartons, he began folding the plastic bags to be smaller.

"Oddly though, both Dr. Ikari and Miss Rana do not have as strong of a connection to Unit-01."

"How come?"

"Probably due to the Unit's preference," Ritsuko said looking at the Major. All watched as the Third Child headed toward the kitchen. No one followed him despite hearing him opening cabinets and grabbing what sounded like plates.

"…" Misato said when something came to her.

She was reminded of the conflicting side of information that she encountered some time ago. Knowing that two people present did not know, she debated if it would be wise to tell or not. Seeing the Third Child walk back into the living room, he began to set the table with plates and utensils. Looking at him, he did not give an indication of an emotion that would indicate confliction. Looking at the female twin though, she was looking at her with threatening eyes. Knowing that she wanted to get the actual facts of what was real and what false, she decided to continue with the facts that were known to everyone.

"You mean like…it chose Shinji despite how long both Dr. Ikari and Rana have been in that thing?"

"Based on observations, data, and performance, I can say probably. Before Ikari became the pilot of it, Unit-01 was only activated a couple times. Early attempts to activate it with Ayanami were unsuccessful. However when Ikari started piloting it, it became more compatible with other tests, experiments, and eventually other pilots. Thus, the number of activations increased exponentially."

"I can get that, but why is Unit-01 the only one that is acting out seemingly on its own? Rei and Asuka have been activating their Evas far longer than Shinji has been. Wouldn't theirs be far more active?" Misato stated. The male pilot finished setting the table and turned around.

"That…I cannot answer," Ritsuko said with a shoulder shrug.

"…" the Major said seeing him go back toward the kitchen. "You know you are not escaping this discussion Shinji?"

"I do not intend to," he said entering the kitchen. Hearing him gather more things, the smell of tea eventually came through. It seemed to calm down everyone's nerves a little. Coming back out with a tray, it had a teapot with tea cups around it. Placing it on the table, he turned toward Misato.

"Shall I go retrieve Mr. Pen-Pen Miss Misato?"

"…why…?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I believe this is his usual snacking time," he said causing her to blink and look at her watch. "It is usually after he takes his bath."

'…damn…he still remembers. I forgot his butler tendencies,' she thought then sighed out loud.

"No…I will get him and bring something that I could use right now. You want one Rits?"

"A can or two does sound appealing."

"Alright. And you two," she said turning toward the First Child and Rana. The female twin lifted her head and looked both drained and frustrated. Rei looked neutral at her.

"Your job until I get back is to make sure he doesn't leave…you understand?"

"…" both said only narrowing their eyes at her.

"If you believe that I will leave Miss Misato, shall I secure myself to not be able to leave this room?" he asked turning toward her. Before anyone could say anything or react to his statement, Rana suddenly panicked and rushed him. Leaping and colliding with him, he took a couple steps back. Not falling onto the ground, she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"No you will not!"

"…?" Shinji said blinking slowly. "…very well…"

"…?" Misato said blinking in confusion and scratching her head. Looking at the First Child, she was looking up at something. The expression her face became alarmed as she walked forward.

"…Ikari…are there more chairs given that more will join?"

"My apologizes, there is only four dining chairs here," he said not resisting being caught by the female twin.

"That's okay," the Major stated seeing what was hanging from the ceiling. It caused her to be alarmed.

"Rits…can you help grab a chair or two?"

"…" the scientist said not moving seeing the noose swaying a little by itself above the male pilot. "S-sure."

"Just…sit down for now Shinji. We will be right back," Misato said.

"…" he said blinking seeing everyone looking above him. Hearing a deep and slow chuckle, he turned toward a dining chair. The weight of the female twin did not even faze him. Sitting down, he could only see Rana's determine expression in front of him.

"Very well…I will remain here."

"…right…that should be fine," she said turning around. Both the Major and scientist quickly walked out of the living room. Opening the apartment door, both exited and headed toward the next apartment.

"When was that put on the ceiling?" Misato asked.

"I did not see it when I came in with Ikari."

'Given that when I came in with Rei…I didn't notice it then either…damn,' she thought reaching her apartment door. Opening it, both headed into her apartment. Splitting up, Ritsuko got two extra chairs while Misato went into the kitchen. As the Third Child said, Pen-Pen had a towel around his neck. He was about to open the large refrigerator when he stopped seeing her.

"…wark-wark? (Something wrong?)" he spoke blinking in surprise.

"Hey Pen-Pen, let's go over to Shinji's apartment. He got takeout and probably extra fish for you," Misato said with a fake smile.

"…" he said blinking again then gave a small nod. Watching her in confusion, he saw her open the refrigerator and grab a few beer cans. Looking around the room quickly, she grabbed a plastic bag to put them in. Hearing other movement in the living room and about to waddle over to look, he was lifted off the ground.

"All right! Let's go!" she said as bubbly as possible.

"…?" he said as Misato carried him along with the bag of beer.

Exiting the kitchen, he saw the faux blonde woman. Recognizing her from the couple of times she visited, she was carrying chairs. Both women nodded at each other and left the apartment. About to speak in confusion, Pen-Pen kept his mouth shut seeing the tense look on their faces. Getting to the twin's apartment, Ritsuko was about to hit the door bell when the door slowly opened.

"…" all three said seeing that no one was on the other side of the door. Hearing a soft sound, the warm water penguin felt something odd. Looking down at Misato's arms, they had white spots littered on them. Looking up, her face was tenser as she did not move.

'…ookkaayyy…' he thought looking at the other. Even her face matched that of his owner's.

'They are scaring me…what's in…wait' Pen-Pen thought feeling nervous when something caught his nose. 'I know that smell…I know who makes it…what a wonderful aroma.'

"…?" Misato said blinking feeling Pen-Pen wiggle free from her grip. Kneeling to the ground, she thought he would run back to her apartment. However, he dashed into the male pilot's.

"Wait! Pen-Pen!" she whispered nervously seeing her pet out of sight into the apartment. Feeling fear grip her, she looked back up at the ceiling inside the hallway.

"…where…did it go?" she asked recoiling a little.

"…I…don't know…" Ritsuko responded with a quiet voice. Hearing the sounds of the penguin inside the apartment made both of them blink.

"Probably not of enough rest from what happened today," the scientist said stepping forward into the apartment. Misato followed suit but still felt anxious. Entering the apartment, an aura was felt that made her more apprehensive. Despite that, both traveled back to the living room. Rana and Rei were sitting across from each other while watching the Third Child. He had gathered food onto a plate and lowered it in front of Pen-Pen.

"Would you like anything else sir?" Shinji asked seeing the penguin shake his head with a pleased look on his face. "Very well. Enjoy sir."

"…" both women said seeing his head turn to them and nodded.

"Welcome back Miss Misato...Dr. Akagi," he said and gestured toward the table. "Shall we dine now?"

"…" Misato said looking up at the ceiling.

The noose was not there anymore. Hearing Ritsuko sigh out loud again, she set the two extra chairs down. Trying to sigh herself, the Major still felt paranoid. With everyone sitting at the dining table, everyone gathered their portions of food. Misato laid down the cans of beer on the table and immediately cracked on open.

"I thought you lightened up on your beer-downing consumption," Ritsuko said opening one can.

"…" the Major said as she chugged down most of the first can. Releasing a pleasing breath of air, she turned her friend.

"I haven't done that in…god, I don't know how long."

"Probably a good thing."

"You got no right to talk chain-smoker."

"True," she said taking a sip of beer. Looking at the other children sitting, all three were quietly eating. They weren't looking at each other or at them. Deciding to break the ice at the dinner table, Misato put her beer can down.

"Alright Shinji…what I want to know is what is in Unit-01?"

"In what terms Miss Misato?"

"No, tell me what is in it."

"I believe Dr. Akagi can explain the components of what is in the Evas better than I can."

"You are dodging the question."

"…how so?"

"You have been sucked into that Unit so you know what is inside of it."

"Are you basing this on number of times or time spent in the Unit Miss Misato?"

"Does it really matter?"

"My time spent in the Eva is severely shorter compared to the number of years that both Dr. Ikari and Miss Rana has spent in the Unit. Based on that aspect, both should have a large memory and depth capacity to explain what is inside the Unit."

"Alright," the Major said crossing her arms over her chest and looked at Rana. "How about you explain it then?"

"…" she said taking another morsel of food in her mouth. Not deterred from being asked, she chewed then swallowed before answering.

"Can I refuse to answer?"

"If there is a good reason why."

"How about I do not want to answer?"

"You are going to have to do better than that."

"Oh? And what will you do if I still refuse to answer?"

"As your superior officer, I can order you. If you still refuse to answer, I can place you in custody until you are willing to answer," Misato said with a stern face. "That goes for you too Shinji."

"…" he said sipping his tea and setting it down. Grabbing his chopsticks, he continued to eat calmly.

"I am being serious."

"Are you Miss Misato?" he asked slowly moving his eyes toward her.

"…" she said leaning forward and pointing to Ritsuko and Rei. "I can tell these two about that life history information I learned about after the Sakura Palace incident."

"…!" Rana said instantly becoming furious.

"History information?" Ritsuko said carefully noticing the immediate reaction from only the female twin.

"…?" Rei said feeling Rana's unsettling vibe from where she was sitting. Looking at the Third Child, he only blinked while continuing to have the same expression.

"So…what will it be?"

"…you…bitch…" Rana said with restrained anger.

"…" Shinji said then felt a sensation of a knife edge sliding up his spine. Flashbacks to previous events came to him including a similar conversation. Blinking, he internally bowed as the sensation of pseudo grin ripped through his stoic expression.

"Very well Miss Misato," Shinji said placing his chopsticks down. "I assume you know what a captor is, yes?"

"…uh…a person that captures another?"

"Roughly so," he said blinking. "Do you know what the Evas are made of?"

"They are just bio-engineered cyborgs, right?" Misato asked looking at Ritsuko.

"…that's roughly correct."

"There is more to it than that?" she asked seeing the scientist nod. It made her frown at her friend.

"So there are more secrets you haven't told us."

"Are you assuming everyone is in the same dark about them?"

"Of course. You as well as the Commanders are the only ones that know what they really are. Even Kaji with his digging didn't find much information other than was NERV provided about them."

"That is a true statement…or at least it should be," Dr. Akagi said then looked at the Third Child. "Ikari, do you know what the Evas are made of?"

"In terms of construction or from where they were derived from?"

"Created from."

"Yes," he said sipping his tea.

"Do you know Rana?"

"…" the female twin said and nodded her head.

"Ayanami?"

"…I have been told before…" she said with a small nod.

"…!?" Misato said surprised that she was the only one that didn't know from the group. Despite getting mixed feelings from it, she shook her head.

"Alright then, spill the beans," she stated. Hearing Ritsuko sigh, she began to tell what and how the Evas were created.

"…" Misato said feeling her mouth open and stare at her friend. Repeating the information over and over in her mind, the concept started to made sense. There was enough science fiction that she saw that indicated the same aspect of fighting against an alien race with its own kind.

"…so…everything has been created…from one Angel?"

"Of what we know that is in production and has been produced, yes."

"So that thing down in Terminal Dogma…is Adam right?" she asked. All of them looked at her with blank faces making her feel awkward. Looking at Shinji, he slowly blinked and began to eat more of his food.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Miss Misato?"

"It is…Adam…right?"

"It is not."

"…then…who is it?"

'…_**wHHHHyyyyy…iTsThEmOtHeRoFmOtHeRsssssssss…d…o…n…'…t…y…o…u…#$%#know?'**_

"…!?" both Ritsuko and Misato said flinching instantly at its voice. Tensing up, they could feel something morbid pooling into the space around them.

'…it is still here,' Rei thought feeling goosebumps on her limbs. Despite feeling alarmed, she did not panic or move.

"…" Rana said feeling goosebumps as well; however, she had a peeved expression on her face. Looking to her right at the Third Child, Shinji continued to eat. All of them noticed something evil and vile emitting from a space next to the male pilot. Thinking something would materialize if they blinked, nothing happened.

In slow motion, something was merging out of the right side of his body. His skin suddenly became elastic as a hand pushed his skin outward. Followed by an arm, eventually the shape of a head, neck, and torso came to be seen. The male pilot's skin became thinner and thinner to where the different variant veins could be seen. The further it stretched, the more translucent his skin became. Seeing a figure to be humanoid under the skin, more than half the Third Child's skin was stretched out.

Seeing the figure make a forceful shove forward, a disgusting rip and tear emitted. The figure came out and flopped on the floor with a wet thud. Blood and inners from Shinji gushed out of him as he remained frozen in place.

'…what…the hell is going on!?' Misato thought standing up and backing away from the table.

"...!?" Ritsuko said doing the same reaction.

Looking at the teenagers, Rei kept sitting looking visibly disturbed at the Third Child. Only Rana remained with the same expression. Hearing gurgling inhales followed by bones and cartilage snapping, a dark silhouette slowly stood up. When it haggardly was standing on its two feet, it slowly straightened itself. It breathes became rapid as if it was trying to match a speeding heart going into cardiac arrest. Suddenly stopping, it gave a deep and slow chuckle. Without blinking, everyone's vision went to static for a second. Blinking, someone was sitting next to the mutilated Third Child.

"…wha…" Misato whispered feeling the hairs on the back of neck stand on end.

'…_**aaahhhhh…#$%#$heeeeee#$% #%$lOlOkSSSSss#$%^DECEIVING#$!' **_it shouted before grinning evilly at them.

"…" Rana said looking at everyone else. Seeing as they were looking at the area next to Shinji, she turned to look at the individual.

"How are you here?" she demanded.

'_**ggggguuuueeeeeessssssssssssss'**_

"…Shinji?"

"…yeesssh…Missssss…Raaannnaaa?" the Third Child replied lethargically. Speech was hindered from a portion of his face being ripped open along with the right side of his body.

"…how…is he…here?" she asked feeling uncomfortable from seeing him able to talk given how severely mutilated he was.

"…ssssii…rrrrr…rrrr…?" he asked slowly. Turning his head with much agony and pain, his head faced where the dark clone was sitting. Blinking with his remaining eye, he saw it as a mirror of himself. However, his double had black-red eyes and a blacker tint of skin tone than his.

'…**_D-D-D-Drrrrrr._**_**%#$Akaaaaaaa%$giiiiiiii#$%#$%…y…o…u…s…h…o…u…l…d…k…n…o…w#$%#,'**_ Sid stated in distortion and white noise. '_**CoNsUmPtIoNoFaReDsPhErE#$%bRiNgSiNfInItEppppooosssiiibbbiiillliiitttiiieeesss#$.'**_

"…red sphere…" she stated softly then blinked. Something clicked in her head which made her eyes widen.

'_**YYYYEEESSSSS!' **_it suddenly screamed excitedly.

"…then…that energy transfer..."

'_**heheeee #$%#$HAAAAAAAA #$ #$yyyeeesssss,**_' the dark clone stated as its grin expanding. The corners of its mouth went to the ears as haggard sharp teeth started pointing out. Sounds of skin ripping and stretching gave both adult women instant goosebumps.

"What…is it…saying?" Misato whispered then froze stiff.

'_**ArEyOuThAtCuRiOuS $%#$i…c…a…n…s…h…o…w…y…o…u…' **_the evil twin whispered. She heard him breath next to her ear while its body and vile grin stayed seated next to the disfigured Third Child.

'_**IcAnShOwAAAALLLLLLLLLLLOOOOFFFFFFYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUU!'**_

"…!?"

'_**IsThAtAyEs#$%#$OR NO!'**_ it screamed louder at them. Its mouth opened to the size of its head to bellow out a monstrous bark that made only the adults lean back more in fear.

'…' Ayanami thought shifting her focus to the mutilated male pilot. A part of her seemed to recognize something from seeing what was occurring. Despite the disturbing setting and concern for the Third Child, she felt she could relate. Understanding and comfort seem to generate in her as she remained where she sat.

'_**WHYAREYOUNOTANSWERING!? ITHOUGHTYOUWERECURIOUS!?'**_

"…!?" Misato said with her mouth open and her lips quivering.

Ritsuko flinched from backing up to a wall. The aura that it was producing seemed greater than when in the SEELE facility. That combined with the gripping malice it spoke to them made her nerves feel ripped apart. Despite the dark twin not moving away from its seat, its persona was projecting to be in front of her face.

'…' Sid said going from an ear to ear menacing grin to a neutral expression. '_**N…o…T…c…U…r…I…o…U…s?#$#$%#$…A…s…H…a…M…e…'**_

"…mmmm…aaapolll…geeees…ssss…iiir…r…r" Shinji weakly stated as his skin became deathly pale.

"…!?" Rana said blinking in surprise and confusion. The aspect that the dark clone was giving a different expression seemed like wild wonder. Almost to the point where it was uncharacteristic of it to look tamed even a little bit.

'…_**its…not…your…fault…# $%#$%'**_ the dark clone said with a frown on its face. '_**…they…do…not…seeeeeeeek…the…red…utopia.'**_

"…" the Third Child said as his mutilated body slowly started to wither and become rotten. Everyone became very alarmed seeing that he looked like he was dying.

'_**They are just like them…those caretakers…those sisters,'**_ the evil twin said looking at them and instantly grinned evilly.

"…tttt…eee…m…m…m…?"

'_**#$%#%$Y#$%#$E#%&#$S#$%^#$%'**_ it spoke in distortion and chaos before imploding.

Instead of gore and blood splatter, the entire room became an orange tint. Each recognized the scent of the liquid used in the entry plug and Evas. Slowly, the Third Child's body was rejuvenating and recovering itself. When he fully recovered to become complete and normal, he looked downcast at the table. Everyone blinked and saw two females materialized in the chairs that both Misato and Ritsuko were sitting in.

"…no…" Rana said going wild eye and slowly backing away.

'_Where are you going Shinji?'_

'_You aren't done with your training.'_

"…no…no…stop it…NO…" she said gripping her head and looking passed upset.

'_Don't be afraid…we'll take care of you…your special to us in so many ways,'_ the older female said in a seductive voice. '_Isn't that right sister?'_

'_Mmm-hmmmmm. Hee hee…you are such a scardy-cat Shinji…but that makes you cute and sweet,'_ the younger woman spoke.

"I SAID STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE IT!" Rana raged at the two women.

"…wait a minute…" Ritsuko whispered looking back and forth between the two women, Rana, and the Third Child.

"…Ikari?" Ayanami asked feeling something very wrong. Despite firmly believing it was another vision, the reaction that it was producing from both twins was more eerie. It started to make her mind grind from trying to figure out what was real and what was fiction.

"…Shinji…" Misato spoke out a little more than softly. "…w-who…are these-!?"

"NO!" Rana shouted with hate and rushed to where the two women were. Shoving a chopstick into one of the sister's eye, she reached and grabbed the head of the younger one. Without hesitation, she began to brutally slam the girl's head on the dining table. As blood started to fall and splatter from the girl's face, the older sister began screaming in agony.

"I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T LET YOU!"the female twin repeated angrily.

Slamming the younger sister's bloody beaten up face into the dented table, she harshly grabbed the other woman's head and slammed her face into the table viciously. The chopstick in the sister's eye painfully went deeper and stabbed the brain. Despite becoming numb, Rana continued to repetitively smash her face into the table until it was a bloody pulp.

"IHATEYOU! IHATEYOU! IHATEYOU! IHATEYOU! IHATEYOU!"she shouted with teeth clenched. With a final face slam, part of the table broke as the older sister flopped lifelessly to the floor.

"…haa…haaaaa…hhaaaaa…" Rana said. Taking deep breaths, she clenched her bloody hands into murderous fists. Still having an angry expression on her face, she looked at the others with her eyes only. Rei had backed away moved from the table. She moved behind where Shinji was and watched the female twin with careful eyes.

"…oh god…" Misato whispered from seeing how savagely both women were killed from a sharp fit of rage.

"…" Ritsuko was about to open her mouth when she heard running water faintly.

Blinking, she noticed something very radical changed. Instead of Rana breathing heavily with anger, it was a scarred and frail looking male boy. Seeing the same color eyes and feeling the same aura, she felt her brain starting to hurt from what she was seeing. Looking at the Third Child, he was not in his seat and nowhere in the room. About to look for him, she noticed the First Child looking just as confused. Suddenly, her head turned right from something in the direction of the kitchen.

"…Ikari?" Rei asked quietly keeping a watchful eye on Rana.

"…" the male pilot said coming out of the kitchen. Placing the plate that was in his hand to the ground, Pen-Pen warked at him. Nodding to the penguin, he turned toward her and blinked slowly.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said looking down at the plate. It had more fish as Pen-Pen ate them pleasantly with a beer can next to him.

"…you are…still you…correct?"

"To my knowledge and understanding Miss Ayanami…I am…not sure."

"You are…Shinji Ikari…the Third Child, yes?" Ritsuko asked.

"…" he said then looked at Misato who blinked back at him. "…as the person picked as the Third Child, yes…as Shinji Ikari…as much as Miss Rana would like me to keep that name…I am not."

"…!?" Ritsuko and Rei looked at him wild eye in shock.

"As to what Miss Misato was going to tell of what happened after the Sakura Palace incident…there was…a mistake in identity," he said seeing that both the scientist and female pilot still looked at him with bewilderment.

"You mean…Rana is," Ritsuko said slowly pointing.

"As confusing as it will sound Dr. Akagi…yes…Miss Rana…is Shinji Ikari," he said with a slow blink.

"Then at that time," Ritsuko said the turned to Misato with realization. "When you asked that bizarre question…you knew and never told anyone."

"…" the Major said feeling uncomfortable seeing tears flowing out of the female twin's eyes. "Its fine…isn't it? Secrets among others are how things are at NERV."

"…" Ritsuko frowned a little but looked back at the male pilot. Ayanami had walked toward him till she was in front of him. Staring at him hard, a look of ambivalence came to her. An aura of confusion, denial, lost, and hurt emitted from her.

"…why…did you not state your true identity?"

"…" he said. Turning toward her, he blinked. "I did not know completely my true identity until the Sakura Palace incident occurred. Since then, I believe I was Shinji Ikari."

"…" Rei said nodding slowly but didn't blink. Both were staring at each other's eyes.

"Then…who are you?" Dr. Akagi asked.

"…his…name…" the female twin stated with a couple of sniffs and wiping her eyes with her hands. "…is Sid."

"…Sid…Ikari?"

"Yes…he is the twin brother of Shinji Ikari," Misato said crossing her arms under her bosom. "Both were separated at birth…based on an alternative history line of them."

"…" both Ritsuko and Rei looked at the Major. Both of them were slightly wincing from feeling their minds grinding to process the information. The scientist couldn't find any humor in the revelation though it seemed like a leg pull.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "That is too hard for me to believe. All of us saw both Dr. Ikari and Rana come out of Unit-01 with Pilot Ikari. Based on that fact and witnesses who saw the same thing, the change of identity does not make sense."

"…I agree…" Ayanami said nodding her head then looked back at him. "Were you…attempting to lighten…the mood Ikari?"

"…" the Third Child said bringing a hand up and looked at it. Seeing an eye slit form, a pseudo sensation came to his hand. Feeling the skin pull apart, a black-red eye appeared and looked back at him.

'_**NoOnEbElIeVeS' 'ThEyNeVeRwIlL' 'iTiStHeSaMeEvErYwHeRe' 'ThEpAsThAsBeEnOvErShAdOwEd' 'ItIsBuRiEd' 'WeArE…DeFeCtS' 'dEvIaNtS' 'DiScArDsOfAtRuEsHeLl' 'DeAdToEvErYoNe…EvErYtHiNg…InEvErYrEaLm' **_

'…dead…sir…?'

'_**#$%YYyyyeeEEESSssss#$#$%#$m…y…s…e…e…d…#$%#$YoUaNdI-i-i-i-i…are deliriums...'**_

"…" he said lowering his hand and looked up. Putting his hands to his side, he took a step back away from Rei. He then gave a deep bow.

"My apologizes madams. It seems that playing around was in bad taste given how serious the discussion was," Shinji said standing up straight with a stoic expression. "Given that the mood has become unsettling and cruel, I will clean the dishes. Excuse me."

"Wait a minute Shinji," Misato said not moving from her spot and keeping her arms crossed. "You still haven't explained more of what is in Unit-01."

"That I haven't Miss Misato," he said gather dishes. Everyone could detect something off from him.

"…" she said watching him. "…well?"

"…" the Third Child said. Gathering all the dishes, he only looked at her with his eyes. They were neither friendly nor hostile.

"No."

"…?" Misato said blinking. "No?"

"I will not explain further."

"Why?"

"There is no point."

"…" she said blinking a couple of times. "Wait…what?"

"I am sure that you and everyone else are aware of my pre-existing condition prior to becoming a pilot," he said turning toward her with the plates in his hand.

"…hold on…you were cured…you can't use that."

"Would you believe words from a schizophrenic, cured or otherwise?"

"…" she said opening her mouth, but didn't say anything. Closing it, she opened it again.

"…you aren't crazy…you are rational now...you...are normal now."

"…" he said staring stoically at her. "…I see…"


	136. Aggression

Chapter 136: Aggression

"If you'll excuse me again madams," Shinji said turning around and headed into the kitchen. As Misato watched him go into the kitchen, she became frustrated. Blinking, someone walked closer to her.

"What…was all that?" Ritsuko asked confused.

"…nothing…just something stupid."

"…" Dr. Akagi said giving a sigh. "Was all that talk about the event after the Sakura Palace just your usual bluster?"

"It was not!" Misato stated out loud. "I saw freaking nasty shit from that event! Gives me nightmares thinking about it! And you!"

"…" Rana said able to stop her crying and looked at the Major.

"Why did you react to them like that? Why did you respond to them as if they were talking to you? Why did you recognize them? If you were in that Unit for the entire time his mom was in there, how would you know any of the people involved in his past?"

"…you wouldn't understand because you have never been inside his mind," the female twin said firmly.

"Oh? And you have I bet."

"Yes…every time he would synch with that war machine when I was in there, his consciousness…sub-consciousness…and unconsciousness…was open for Dr. Ikari, me, and anyone else to see."

"…so that means…" Ritsuko asked getting the female twin's attention. "The captor that Ikari was talking about…also had access."

"Yes."

"Did you see what the person was?"

"…" Rana said shaking her head. "If the Unit was off, there was only darkness. When the Unit was active with Shinji piloting, his schizophrenic mind filled the void that was inside…I don't know which face or thing is the captor…except the one that keeps appearing now."

"…!?" both Ritsuko and Misato said blinking in surprise. "That thing…is the Unit's captor!?"

"…" Rana said grinning on the inside. It made her feel better that she could now label the dark clone as something diabolical.

'If that is enough to get them to set the self-destruct for the Unit, I can be rid of him and keep Shinji safe,' she thought feeling the corners of her mouth turn up.

"…" Ayanami said feeling a pull of disconnect from the male pilot. Feeling anxious from the sense that she said or did something wrong, she walked toward the kitchen. Standing at the doorway, she looked at him. Seeing him cleaning dishes, she walked closer to him.

"Ikari?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he asked placing a plate on the drying rack and proceeding to the next one.

"…are you…angry?"

"…" he said turning his head toward her with a stoic face. "I know in these certain types of situations one should feel angry of how things turned out…however, I personally do not feel angry."

"…I see…" she said then looked at his back. Wanting to feel connected again, an impulse came to her. Going to his back, she loosely hugged him.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"I…do feel…upset at you."

"…is it from not telling you that I left?"

"…that is partially true…" she said moving her head next to his. "From your statement earlier…you insinuate that…you cannot be trusted due…to the illness that you had."

"In terms of what I say…that is true."

"…I…felt that the alternative…past life between you and Rana…seems hard to believe."

"Given what has already occurred…it does," he said with a small nod. Placing another plate on the drying rack, he continued cleaning.

"…" Ayanami stated. Still feeling there was still a disconnect, she hugged him more. "...I would like...you to feel comfortable…to tell me anything…you have done that for me on numerous occasions…I would like…to be on the same conditions."

"…I…see…" he said blinking and slowly scrubbed the plate.

"…" the First Child said feeling that she still was not reaching him.

An emotional reaction came to her of wanting to convey what she said. Thinking about what action would do that, she thought about what happened during the mind merge. Leaning her head a little forward, she was about to turn her head when something felt morbidly wrong in the room. Glancing to her right slowly, she flinched slightly and held onto him firmer. The evil dark twin was sitting on the counter. It grinned impossibly wide at her with malice.

'…_**aReYoU#%$ #$%…c…u…r…i…o…u…s…?'**_ it asked gesturing toward the male pilot.

"…!?" Rei said blinking from seeing Shinji change form. He became a dark silhouette that gave an aura of surrealism. Shaking her head and blinking, he changed back to normal. Turning back to the counter, the evil twin was still there. About to answer, its eyes narrowed looking viciously pleased.

'_**Pursue#$%#$desires!#$%#passions#$%#impulses#$%#$before your counterpart #$%#$and his counterpart#%#$take him from you,'**_ the dark clone said fading away.

'…counterparts…' the First Child thought as a vision went passed her mind. Recognizing what the dark clone meant, she looked at Shinji again. Seeing him blinking, he turned his head a little to her. Both of their noses were almost touching.

"Miss Ayanami?"

'…I…I…don't want to lose him…' Ayanami thought blinking. Slowly letting go of him, she took a step back. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Ikari…please think about...my request," she said with a neutral expression.

"…" he said blinking. He gave a small bow.

"Very well."

"I will retire for today. Thank you for dinner," she said with a small nod. Turning around, she left the kitchen.

"…" Shinji said blinking. Turning around, he proceeded with more cleaning while the dark clone laughed hysterically like a chorus of clowns in mirth.

"Given how it has developed and its current capabilities are, you'll have to weigh that option with the Commander," Ritsuko stated to Misato.

"Right. But I do not know if he will-Rei?" the Major stated seeing the First Child walk by toward the entrance hallway. Stopping, she turned toward her.

"Yes Major?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I am tired and will go to bed early."

"Oh…okay," she said blinking in surprise looking at the time.

"…" she said nodding.

'...I...don't want to lose him...no...I won't lose him...' she thought turning around and left the apartment.

"Given what time it is, do you think you can give me a lift to my place?" Ritsuko asked.

"You don't want to spend the night?"

"Like you, I have a pet to feed and take care of."

"That's right. You and your cats. Alright," she said nodding then turned to the female twin. "Guess that is it for now. Tell Shinji thanks for getting dinner."

"Sure," Rana said with a nod.

"Alright. Oh, remember to tell him that tomorrow is a synch test after school."

"Okay. I will tell him."

"Thanks. Bye for now," Misato said with a small smile.

"Tell him thanks for me as well," Ritsuko stated giving a small smile to the female twin.

"Will do," Rana said nodding. Watching the adults leave and close the front door, she sighed with relief. Shaking her head, she started gathering the takeout leftovers and bringing them in the kitchen. After clean up and mild discussions, both twins headed to bed.

The next day came around. In the morning, Rana, Shinji, and Rei left their apartments and headed down to the lobby. Exiting out of the apartment complex building, the three walked together to school. Rana seemed to be happy despite the awkward evening that occurred yesterday. As the female twin hummed a little, she did not notice the First Child glancing more at the Third Child. Reaching the intersection they needed to turn left on, there was a lone person standing at the corner in a school uniform. Getting closer, they saw it was Kaworu. Waving at them, the three met up with him.

"Morning everyone," he said with a friendly smile.

"Morning," Rana said politely while Rei just nodded her head.

"Greetings Mr. Kaworu," the Third Child said with a head nod.

"Mind if I tag along?" the Sixth Child asked.

"No. Shall we continue sir?"

"Yes…let's continue," he said smiling. The four proceeded toward the direction of the school. Turning down a street to be on a slight incline, two students were seen up ahead. The closer they got, it was Toji and Kensuke.

"Hi guys," Aida stated with a smile.

"Sup," the Fourth Child said.

"Greetings Mr. Suzuhara and Mr. Aida. A different route today?"

"…?" both said looking at each other then back at the Third Child. "Yeah…how did you know?"

"You do not normal take this road to school for I do not see you in the mornings…unless you do after I have passed by in the past."

"…no…just different route today."

"I see. Pardon us as we continue."

"S-Sure," Kensuke said watching the group of four walking by. Ayanami and Kaworu turned to them and gave a small nod. Rana smiled at them and gave a small wave.

"You know what Kensuke," Toji said watching the group continue. "Somethin' doesn't smell right?"

"You mean about the new transfer student?"

"…sort of…everyone is giving off a different vibe for some reason. Come on, let's follow 'em."

Following behind the group and watching them from a distance, Aida could see something different. Both noticed something odd regarding Kaworu, Ayanami, and Rana. Both the Sixth Child and female twin were emitting more pleasant atmospheres when there use to be tension between them. Despite seeing her impassive face, they also felt something was different with the First Child as well.

Reaching the school, everything seemed to be normal on the grounds and students around. Heading up to their homeroom, there were little to no students inside. Going to their desks to set their belongings down, Kaworu and Rei immediately went back to the twins. Hearing them engage in small talk, Toji wondered what happened. The Sixth Child was become more lax and did emit putting on a fake front.

The next person that walked in was the Class Rep. Surprised to see both Toji and Kensuke in class so early, she noticed the pilot group of four that were nearby. Smiling a little at them, she placed her stuff down. Hearing footsteps, she was a little surprised to see Toji come up to her.

"Mornin'," he said then leaned closer to whisper. "Hey…can you detect something off with them?"

"…what…do you mean?"

"I don't know…somethin' ain't right, but I can't figure why. Could ya observe them and see?"

"…well…" she said playing with one of her pig-tails. "I guess…I could…if you really want me to…"

"Really? Thanks," he said smiling at her.

"…" Hikari said.

Giving a small smile back, she felt warm seeing him smile at her and asked for her help. Seeing him go back to his seat, she shook her head and went back to her Class Rep mindset. As more and more students came into the classroom, she observed the four pilots sitting near each other. Oddly, she started to detect something different among Kaworu, Rana, and Ayanami. All of their body language was giving her flag signs in how they were toward Shinji.

With the sound of the final bell and the teacher walking into the classroom, classes started. Everything seemed normal during the period. However, noticeable changes were seen between classes. During breaks, Hikari noticed that Kaworu would go toward where the twins sat just as Rei did. He has done that before; however, it was different now.

'…not only his…' the Class Rep thought. Looking closely at the three that surrounded Shinji, all of them were leaning forward a little toward him.

'It's like they are moths attracted to bright lights,' she thought feeling more suspicious about them. Knowing that next period was PE, it was track and field. It is one of the few activities that both male and female students participated in.

Heading toward the locker room, the Class Rep did not notice anything particular or out of the ordinary from either Rana or Ayanami. In the male locker room, Toji and Kensuke changed near Shinji. Consequently, the Sixth Child was changing next to the Third Child.

"Hey Ikari."

"Yes Mr. Kaworu?"

"Do you know which activity we will be doing today?"

"Given that we will be participating with female students, it is most likely track & field activities," Shinji said putting his on PE attire. The few male students that were in earshot all the sudden turned toward him.

"Is that true Ikari?"

"We will play with the girls!?"

"You ain't pulling our legs are you man?"

"…" the Third Child said turning toward them with a stoic face. "I do not know the schedule off the top of my head gentlemen…however, I did see other classes having co-ed track & field earlier today."

'Nice Shin-man!' Toji said with a fist pump to himself. Others did the same thing and started feeling amped while they closed their lockers. As they started leaving, Shinji finished changing and shut his locker.

"Ikari. Do you mind if I be your partner for any of the activities requiring two people?" Kaworu asked closing his locker.

"I do not mind sir," the Third Child said walking away.

"Thanks," Nagisa said with a friendly smile walking beside him.

'Damn it!' Toji thought in his head and pulled Kensuke to follow behind them.

Both male and female students gathered around the assembly spot near the running track. As a few of the boys gazed around at the girls, Shinji and Kaworu were standing near each other. Two female students were walking toward them. Turning to them, it was Ayanami and Rana. Soon after, the PE teacher came and assembled everyone. Doing roll call and stating what the main activities were, warm-up and stretches were called for.

One of the stretches asked for two people. One was sitting with their legs out in a wide V. From there, the person leans forward with arms out in front of them. The partner from behind would push down on the person to help them stretch more. Shinji went first and stretched forward. Kaworu kneeled and placed his hands on his mid-back. Eventually, the Third Child was able to fold forward.

'Ikari is pretty limber,' Hikari thought to herself looking over at the two. Glancing at the female twin and Rei, both were staring Nagisa down with looks of irritation.

"Hey, do you think that new transfer is into Ikari?"

"I hope not. I want to be in Ikari's position."

"I don't know girlfriend, look at silver haired pretty boy," one of the female students whispered. "That smile on his face tells something else."

"Oh my god…that would be the ultimate boys love couple!" another female student whispered excitedly.

'…he is…smiling,' the Class Rep thought cringing a little from observing.

Glancing back at the two female pilots, both had small frowns on their faces. Despite Rei pushing down on Rana, the female twin was already flat on the ground. Hearing the teacher state to switch, the female students watched as Shinji slowly pushed himself up. Kaworu didn't move causing the Third Child to arch his back. Seeing him glance back over his shoulder with a stoic face, he stated something. The Sixth Child leaned a little closer to hear him though kept smiling.

"Kyaa, that so hot," a coup female students whispered giddy.

'No that is not,' Hikari, Rei, and Rana thought at the same time. All three had hard suspicions of what ulterior motives the Sixth Child was planning. Ayanami thought about what was told to her last night. The sight of her counterpart attempts made the evil twin's words more gripping now. The class continued as many people were watching others for various reasons.

At the end of the period, lunch started. Having gone back to the classroom, Shinji stayed in his seat. Getting his bento, he heard a desk move and made contact with his on his right. Placing his lunch box on his desk, he saw that Rana sat next to him. About to open his mouth to ask a question, the sound of two chairs being placed in front of them sounded. Turning forward, both Ayanami and Kaworu were sitting across from them. Rei was in front of him while Nagisa was sitting across from Rana. Only the desks separated them.

'…wow…' Hikari thought in surprise watching them. '…I have seen this from a couple of my manga…I always thought harems were just male fantasy…it feels different from actually seeing it with not all women.'

"Psst."

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise. Both Toji and Kensuke sat in nearby desks near hers.

"W-What is it?"

"What do you think is going on there?" the jock whispered leaning his head to point at the four pilots sitting together.

"…I'm not sure…I see what you were saying about something feeling off."

"You know what it is," he said crossing his arms glancing at them. "It is his harem."

"…" both the Class Rep and Kensuke said blinking. Both looked at each other before looking at him.

"I mean…it's his twin sister, a pretty boy homo, and the Ice Queen. If it was three ladies with Miss Misato's quality then that would be something to marvel and brag about," he said with smug.

"…" Aida signed out loud and pushed up his glasses. "I'm going to get lunch man. Tell me about your battle scars afterwards."

"Huh? What do you-ow-ow-ow-ow!" he said feeling a hard pinch on his ear.

"We have some talking to do mister," Hikari said walking out of the classroom with him in tow. After lunch period, the remaining classes continued. During the last period of school, Hikari got a message on her school laptop. Opening it, it was from the Third Child.

'He does know better…and normally does not respond to messages,' she thought. 'It must be important.'

_Greetings Miss Horaki. How are you? My apologizes for messaging you when it is not permitted during class. I have a status update regarding Pilot Souryu. If you have time after this last period, I can tell you. If you are not free today, I can tell you tomorrow._

_Ikari_

'…!?' she thought surprised.

Suppressing the need to correct him, she replied that she would be available after class. At the sound of the last bell, the ending class procedures were conducted. When the teacher left, all the students began to pack their things. The Class Rep walked over to Shinji's desk noticing him making final notes on his paper.

"Hi Ikari," she said stopping in front of him. "I am available to talk now."

"Greetings Miss Horaki. Thank you," he said standing up and giving a short bow. "Will the corner of the classroom near the front door be suffice?"

"…" she said restraining herself from reacting. Three pairs of eyes were on her and staring at her when she approached him. Especially the one that was sitting at the next desk over to his right.

"…sure…" she said giving a small smile and nodding. Turning around, both went to the corner near the entrance door at the front of the classroom. Reaching the area, she turned around. With his back toward the classroom, it allowed her to see the students leave and the reactions of others.

"How is Asuka?"

"Miss Souryu is recovering. Based on how things have been progressing, she is deemed to be released this week."

"Really!?" the Class Rep said in a happy surprise.

"Yes," he said with a head nod. "I do not know if she will be told to come to school this week; however, she should be at her apartment within a couple of days. If I hear an exact date, I will let you know."

"That's great news," she said smiling at him. "Thank you Ikari."

"You are welcome Miss Horaki," he said blinking slowly without changing his expression.

'…' Hikari thought feeling tense. Even though she was not looking at the three pairs of eyes, she resisted herself from looking or blinking out of nervousness.

'…they…are staring me down more,' she thought swallowing. Blinking, she saw the Third Child continue to look at her.

"Is something troubling you Miss Horaki?"

"…you…could say that…" the Class Rep stated then leaned forward to whisper. Immediately, she could feel their stares intensify more making her fidget.

'This must be that strong desire that some characters have in the manga harems…it's scary,' she thought.

"Out of curiosity, have you done anything inappropriate?"

"…" Shinji said blinking and tilting his head. There was a couple of muffled pops in his neck, but it didn't sound gross.

"In what way do you mean Miss Horaki?"

"Has there been anything going on between you, Ayanami, Nagisa, and your sister Rana?"

"In terms of inappropriate behavior…are you speaking of sex Miss Horaki?"

"…um…" she said becoming embarrassed. Normally she could be able to talk about it and determine quickly the correction. However with three now more people staring at her and given the subject matter she opened, she felt cornered. Moving her hands in front of her chest and playing with her fingers a little, she looked up at him.

"…well…yes to be blunt."

"I see…to my knowledge, no."

"Really?"

"In terms of physically conducting that behavior, I have not. Emotionally, I have not. Mentally…" he said with a slight pause then straightened his head. "…I would be lying if I stated I had not thought about it."

'…so he does think of those things…' Hikari thought feeling a little relieved. 'Guess that does make him somewhat normal.'

"…okay…" she said moving her hands behind her and smiling a little. "I do trust you make good judgments in behavior and conduct Ikari."

"…" he said with a head nod.

"Is there anything…?" the Third Child said then slowly trailed off seeing the Class Rep move to be directly in front of him.

'God! They are staring me down like vultures!' she thought feeling like crying. 'I can't win or do anything!'

"Miss Horaki…are you feeling well?"

"Y-Yes…I ah…just remembered that I have to go do something at the administration office!" she said out loud and stepped away from him. Going to her seat and grabbing her stuff, she headed toward the front classroom door. Stopping and bowing to him, she left quickly.

"…?" Shinji said blinking. Turning around, he saw three pairs of eyes staring at him intensely. One of them was already in front of him.

"What was she doing?" Rana asked evenly.

"I was telling Miss Horaki about the current status of Miss Souryu," he said. He did not flinch or blink from the female twin's aggressive approach. His statement seemed to lessen the intensity of all three though Rana did not move.

"Why was she whispering and hiding in front of you?"

"Miss Horaki felt apprehensive of being stared down."

"…oh…" she said blinking then backed away a step.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't believe I have met the Second Child," Kaworu stated to change the mood. "When will she be released from the medical facility?"

"Within this week."

"How did you know that Ikari?" Ayanami asked not feeling the mild irritation from before.

"I asked Dr. Akagi yesterday if she knew the status of Miss Souryu."

"I see."

"Well. Guess we should all head home now," Rana said with a smile on her face.

"…" Shinji said not expressing anything. Slowly nodding his head, the four departed from school. Receiving a text reminder from Misato, they had a synch test after school. In it, they would be split into two groups of three due to the limited entry-plugs. Shinji, Toji, and Rayne were in the 1st group. Rei, Rana, and Kaworu would be the 2nd group.

Once all the pilots reached NERV HQ, they changed into their plug suits. Heading to the synch test area, the first group entered the entry-plugs. As the testing began, the staff and technicians in the lab glanced nervously at the three pilots waiting. None of them were talking, looking, or near each other. They just stood like statues looking up at the monitoring screen. When the first group finished, the second group took their place. When the test started, one of the pilots approached another.

"Hey Shin-man," Toji spoke and nudged the Third Child. "You got a minute?"

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara. What can I do for you?"

"Man, what is up with those three?" he asked using a hitch hiker's thumb gesture to the video monitors. Rayne blinked and looked at the two male pilots.

"In regards to what Mr. Suzuhara?"

"I know Ayanami and your sister like you…but they, including that homo guy, were hunting you down man."

"Hunting?"

"You know man...like seeking your attention non-stop. They didn't leave ya alone one bit a school today."

"That is true…they seemed rather persistent though I do not know why they need to do so…yes Miss Rayne?"

"…" she said blinking from being caught eavesdropping. Turning toward them, both of them looked at her.

"Do you like them pursuing you like that?"

"At the moment, I am indifferent to their behavior."

"I would say I find that hard to believe…but then again, it is you."

"That seems to be a common phrase I hear."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. The Fifth Child got closer to him to speak in a low volume tone. It was enough for Toji to hear as he tried to find something else to stare at. Seeing her figure in the skintight suit was making it hard to concentrate.

"Yes Miss Rayne?"

"You know your twin sister is in love with you, right?"

"Yes."

"To the point where she wants more than sibling affection?" she whispered. The question made the Fourth Child blink in surprise and look at the Third Child. His stoic expression didn't change as he blinked.

"Yes."

"Wha!?" Toji said in a shocked whisper. "Are you serious!? She wants to…"

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara."

"Ah man…that's just…gross," he said with cringing expression. He shook himself.

"No way do I look at my sister like that. Yuck."

"Mmm-hmm," Rayne said with a nodding approval. "Despite that, how are you handling that given that you two live with each other?"

"Miss Rana and I have separate rooms in the apartment. Each are across the living room."

"Have you…slept with her?" Toji asked finding the gossip juicy.

"When she came out of Unit-01 with Dr. Ikari…she had separation anxiety and paranoia. It took a couple of weeks for Miss Rana to adjust and be able to sleep by herself in a separate room."

"…" Rayne said blinking and looking at him. "You didn't do anything…did you?"

"Miss Rayne," he said only moving his eyes to look at her. His expression did not change nor did his tone.

"If you are asking if I took advantage of Miss Rana's predicaments during her recovery...that is plausible statement. Given the behavior and actions that Miss Rana is pursuing, it would make one believe that something did occur to cause such a desire and fixation on one individual...in your opinion as a police officer and based on the interactions we have had, do you see me as a predator?"

"…" Rayne said folding her arms across her chest. "To be frank, you have the temperament of a cold blooded killer, a stalker, and the presence of a dead person."

'…damn…I can believe that,' Toji thought playing with his collar a little. 'When he had those devil/demon eyes…shit.'

"Thank you for your assessment Miss Rayne," he said with a blink and a small nod.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It wasn't?"

"Hmph," she said with a small smirk seeing his deadpan face remain after he spoke. His eyes slowly looked back forward.

"Alright, in your opinion as an Eva pilot and the interactions we have had, what do you see me as?"

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking. "To be honest Miss Rayne, you have the ability of a super soldier and mentality of a fair mind police officer…"

"Ah…thanks," she said feeling a little smug.

"…who takes advantage of any type of couch she sleeps on—" he said when a hand immediately covered his mouth. Toji blinked in surprise to see the Fifth Child look a little out of sorts and laughed a little out loud. Immediately, she got next to his face.

"…I said I was sorry…" she whispered slowly removing her hand from his mouth.

"…" he said with a head nod.

"Takes advantage of couches?" the Fourth Child asked scratching the back of his head. He saw both turn their heads toward him

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara…she is a predator towards-" he began to say when her hand covered his mouth again. She moved her other arm to put him in a loose choke hold.

"Hahaha," Rayne said laughing a little nervously. "Dry humor…can't beat it!"

'…' Toji thought seeing her pressing herself against him. Fighting the tears of jealously coming down his face, he still was confused at what they were talking about. Turning back to the monitors, he noticed that all three pilots testing seemed to be seriously focused all the sudden. After they were done and came back out, Lt. Ibuki came toward them.

"Based on the synch test, all of you improved. Especially Pilot Rana and Ayanami. Both of you went up 10% and marked your personal best."

"You guys were holding back, weren't ya?" Toji asked looking at the 2nd group of pilots.

"…you could say something was," Rana said then narrowed her eyes at Rayne.

"I tried…a different motivation," Rei said with a blank face though glanced at the Fifth Child.

'Both of them are staring daggers at me,' Rayne thought sighing through her nose.

'So this is what jealousy feels like,' Kaworu thought feeling mixed feelings. Though he was more intrigued by the different sensations, he felt a small want to threaten the older pilot.

"…" Shinji said feeling his right eye twitching a little.


	137. Competition

Chapter 137: Competition

The next day started off the same. Rei, Rana, and Shinji would leave their apartment complex. Reaching the intersection down the street, Kaworu was standing in the same area as yesterday. Unlike yesterday, there was more tension in the air. Despite a majority of it emitting from the female twin, the other two pilots were also behaving a little different.

"Hey Ikari," the Sixth Child said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"…" Shinji said stopping. Slowly turning his head toward the hand, he only moved his eyes to look at him.

"Yes Mr. Kaworu?"

"Get off on the wrong side of the bed?" he said. Giving a friendly smile, he extended his index finger to poke his cheek; however, a hand grabbed it first.

"Watch it buddy," Rana said with a tight smile. "I thought I told you about boundaries."

"Boundaries?" the Sixth Child asked. Keeping the same smile, he turned his head toward her and leaned forward.

"I don't believe you told me before."

"Is that so? Let me give you a refresher," she said gripping his finger firmer and keeping her same smile.

"…" the Third Child said feeling Kaworu's hand removed from his shoulder. Hearing them talking to each other, he blinked and looked forward. Commencing to walk, someone was beside him. Walking in step with him, he looked to his left to see Ayanami. She was looking back at him with a neutral face.

"Seems to be a festive morning," he said.

"…yes…it does seem that way," she said hearing both Kaworu and Rana follow behind them. Looking forward, she tried thinking of something to occupy both her and him. Remembering something she had to do, she turned her head back toward him.

"Ikari…are you free during the lunch period?"

"I am…is something the matter?" he said turning his head toward her slightly.

"…no…I…require your help with a school matter."

"I see. Very well," he said with a small nod.

"…Thank you…"

Seeing him look forward, she did the same. When both Kaworu and Rana catch up with them, the First Child forced the corners of her mouth to go back to a neutral expression. Reaching the school, the group noticed that there were more students walking about than yesterday. Though a majority of them were by themselves or with others in groups, there were couples as well. Some were sitting next to each other smiling while others were seen around buildings talking within their personal spaces.

"Wow," Rana said looking at the small amount of couples seen in sight. "To do that so early in the morning."

"Is that normal?" Kaworu asked. Though he has seen that behavior, it was not common to see it in public sight at the school.

"There are people that do that, but they usually don't let others see them. Wonder what made them to be more daring."

"…" Rei said glancing at the couples. Their behavior seemed alluring.

"…" Shinji said walking forward and not looking at any of them. Reaching the classroom and putting their things down, the four grouped around the twins' desks. As more and more students trickled in, Rana turned toward the Third Child.

"Yes Miss Rana?" he asked. Slowly moving his eyes toward her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why was she all over you yesterday?"

"She?"

"That ex-cop."

"Miss Rayne wanted to prevent me from saying something that was misleading towards Mr. Suzuhara."

"Misleading?" Kaworu asked seeing the Third Child look at him and nodded. "About what?"

"An event that caused her embarrassment."

"Was it something that you witnessed?"

"…" he said blinking. "Yes…I did witness it."

"Really?" Rana said leaning toward him. "Tell me."

"…" Shinji said slowly moving his eyes back to her.

Tilting his head to the right, a loud sickening crunch was heard. It caused the students in the classroom to stop and look at the group. Kaworu blinked in surprise thinking that the Third Child broke his own neck. Strangely though, neither Rana nor Rei seemed as startled as he was.

"May I ask why you want to know Miss Rana?"

"Oh…well…um…you know," she said leaning back. Scratching her cheek with a finger, the female twin looked at him innocently with a small smile.

"Just for references."

"I see," he said tilting his head back straight.

'…how strange…' the Sixth Child thought staring at her. 'Despite her attention being on him…her expression and coy behavior is affecting me.'

"I am afraid I cannot say Miss Rana."

"Oh?" she said immediately changing her expression to being not amused. "So there is something between you two?"

"…" Shinji said giving a slow blink. "Maybe."

"What!?" the female twin said and stood in front of him. As she started asking him questions, he gave one worded answers. Despite wanting to interject and between the two, the Sixth Child noticed Ayanami was getting rigid. Recognizing the signs of jealousy, he waited to see how things would develop. It did not last long.

"H-Hey," the Class Rep said walking over to them. "What's going on?"

"Oh," Rana said stopping her questioning. Turning toward her, she bowed a little. "Morning Horaki."

"…" Hikari said watching the female twin pass her by to her desk. Blinking in confusion, she looked back at the Third Child who nodded to her.

"Greetings Miss Horaki. How are you?"

"Morning Ikari…I'm okay. Was something wrong?"

"No…just a festive morning," he said with a blink. "My apologizes for the disruption it caused."

"…okay…" she said feeling stares at her.

Turning toward Ayanami, she had turned around and walked back to her seat. Turning toward Kaworu, he gave her a friendly smile and walked back to his sitting spot. Deciding to let it go, she walked back to her desk. Seeing Shinji walked to his desk to sit, she noticed Rana with a small annoyed look on her face.

'Wonder what he meant by festive?' Hikari pondered while planning to observe them again.

Classes started and acted as normal; however things changed a little bit. Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari saw that Rana, Rei, and Kaworu were acting a bit more aggressive toward the Third Child. All three seemed to want to grab his attention more and try to be alone with him. The times that Shinji went to the bathroom, Kaworu would join him and walk closer beside him. When he was asked to go deliver boxes to the admin office, Rana shot her hand faster than anyone to assist him. When lunch break occurred, Shinji stood up from his desk.

"Where are we going Shinji?" Rana asked looking up at him.

"My apologizes Miss Rana…Mr. Kaworu," he said as the Sixth Child walked and stopped near them. "Miss Ayanami has asked me to help her with a school matter during the lunch period."

"What kind of help?" the Sixth Child asked curious. They saw the First Child come toward them without her lunch box, but a paper in hand.

"I was given a notification to do a physical health check," Rei said.

"…okay…but why do you need Shinji to help you? Can't you go by yourself?" Rana asked with a neutral expression.

"A representative from our class is required to validate that I completed the physical health check."

"Really?" Kaworu said blinking. "Can I see it?"

"…" Ayanami said handing the document over to him. Rana stood up and got next to him to read it as well. Both Rei and Shinji saw his expression remain the same while his eyes veered toward the female twin. Hearing footsteps behind them, the Class Rep came up to them.

"Are you going toward your physical health check Ayanami?"

"Yes."

"You knew about it?" Rana asked looking surprised at Horaki.

"Being the Class Rep, I have to keep track of these things. I was surprised that the school admin wanted another one from Ayanami. I can only think it might have been during a time when she was absent from school."

"Huh," the female twin said with less tension on her face.

"Wouldn't you being the Class Rep mean that you would be the one to escort and attend Ayanami's check-up?" Kaworu asked after scanning through the document.

"Yes, you are correct," she said then gave an apologetic smile. "There is an admin meeting with all class reps during the lunch period that I have to attend. I did message Ikari earlier this morning if he could be Ayanami's escort which I am grateful for."

"…" Shinji said with a small bow.

"Does he have to do anything?" Rana asked.

"No. He just has to be present in the room while Ayanami is checked by the nurse," Hikari stated then looked at the clock. "You better hurry Ayanami before lunch is over. The nurse won't be available after the lunch period."

"All right," Rei said with a small nod and walked forward.

"Excuse me," the Third Child said with a small bow again and followed the First Child. The Class Rep headed back to her desk and grabbed a folder from her bag. Seeing the three leave the classroom, Rana and Kaworu continue to look at the front door.

"…" the female twin said with a confused look on her face.

"Something the matter?" the Sixth Child asked.

"As much as I want to think that document was not real, I can't prove that it was false."

"Jealous?"

"…" she said and looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Maybe. Are you?"

"…" Kaworu blinked and seemed to think about it. "Yes and no."

"Oh? Not into him as you first were?" she asked with a smirk.

"The interest has not gone away, but I would like to talk to you more," he said with his friendly smile.

"…about what?"

"Mind if we had lunch somewhere other than the classroom?"

"…" Rana said narrowing her eyes at him. "…kay…"

While heading toward the nurse's office, Rei walked beside Shinji. As they continued, there seemed to be more activity of what they saw from this morning. More couples were out and about though it was the ones in discreet areas that caught their attention. From observing, all were showing various levels of first base. Though both did not say anything, Rei controlled her building urge to engage with the Third Child.

"…" the male pilot said. Turning back forward, he ignored the couples that were around.

Reaching the building they needed to go to, they entered it. Walking down the hallway, there was little staff seen. Passing by one office, they heard sounds of shuffling followed by quiet whispering. Continuing on, they heard faint sounds of heavy breathing. Both kept a blank expression despite having different pondering thoughts of what that was. Reaching the nurse's office, Ayanami knocked on the door.

"Come in," a female voice stated. The door opened and the nurse saw two students on the other side. Both stepped inside and gave small bows.

"Ah. You must be Ayanami. You are here for your physical health check, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And this is your…wait…you are Ikari. Yes?"

"Yes Miss."

"I was about to send out that you need your physical health check as well. You missed a number of days during which your class had them."

"I see," he said in which he glanced to his left. Ayanami was glancing at him and blinked.

"What a coincidence that you both would show up at the same time," the nurse said with a smile.

"…" both pilots said looking back at the nurse and blinked at the same time. "Yes."

"If both of you can be on the other side of the separated curtain spaces, we can start," the adult woman asked seeing both nod. While she prepared the test materials needed, both pilots went towards the curtain area. With a separation of bunk beds, both went into different spaces. Hearing both of them close the curtains, she addressed them.

"If both of you dress down to your underwear, I will call each of you individually."

The nurse set all the items that she needed on her desk and prepared two documents. Listening, she heard one of them removing clothes while the other made no sound. Looking at the open space below the curtains, she saw two pairs of bare feet. Blinking in surprise, she shook her head and called Ayanami.

Reaching the rooftop access door, Kaworu and Rana opened it. About to step forward, they saw many couples. Most of them were close to each other without going any farther than holding each other. Rana blinked and looked at him.

"Planning on something in particular?"

"…" he said blinking in mild surprised. "I didn't think there would be that many."

"So you were."

"The thought did cross my mind, but no."

"Oh? Then what did you want?" she asked turning back toward the stairs. Taking at step forward, a hand grabbed her arm. Stopping and looking back, it was the Sixth Child.

"Like I said, I just want to talk to you more."

"…" Rana said.

About to tell him to let go of her, both heard people approaching. A pair was coming up the stairs while another was coming from the rooftop. Having a déjà vu effect, she glanced at the adjacent room to a janitor closet. Not wanting to be caught in an awkward situation, she grabbed his wrist with her other hand. Without saying anything, she pulled him along. Opening the door, she led him inside and closed the door to be held ajar. Looking back, two couples ran into each other.

"Strange how there seems to be more than this morning," Rana commented softly.

"Does seem that way. I thought showing affection for public to see was frowned upon," Kaworu stated in the same volume above her.

"In a way, depending on who you are," she stated then looked up. He was looking down at her in a dark lit room. Both of them could see each other's eye color slightly shine to give a glow.

"If someone caught us like this, we might be taken as a couple," he said smiling.

"Thanks for the reminder detective," she said with an eye roll. Moving to sit down on nearby boxes, she rested her hands behind her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"All right Ayanami, we are finished with your physical health check. You can go put your clothes on," the nurse stated marking the final category section of the document. While making the final written requirements, the First Child turned around. Walking back to her curtain section, she glanced at where the Third Child was standing. Feeling an impulse to go see him came, she ignored it and went through the curtains.

"You may come forth Ikari," the nurse stated preparing the next document. While writing in his information from admin records, she could only hear herself writing and the sounds of someone changing. Thinking that it was Ayanami, she turned around and flinched.

"Ah! Ikari, you startled me you sneak," she stated in surprise. He was in the spot that the First Child was last standing in. About to say something, her mouth opened from seeing his physical condition.

"My apologizes for startling you Miss," he said with a small bow.

"Ikari…when…did you get these," the nurse asked standing up and walking toward him. "You did not have them when you first enrolled in this school."

"They are…work related injuries," he said watching her hands move closer toward him. She gently touched the long scar down his neck and looked a little alarmed.

"This is rather deep," she stated then walked around to look at his back. Looking a bit more alarmed, she slowly walked back to her chair. Sitting down, the nurse looked at his face.

"Yes…that one in particular is," Shinji said with a slow blink.

"Can you tell me how you got all these…injuries?"

"I rather not."

"Are you being abused?"

"…" he said blinking. "No. May I ask why are you asking?"

"These old lacerations look to be untreated and seem to be prone to opening up. Doesn't NERV have a medical team to treat personnel?"

"They do."

"This doesn't look like it."

"I see."

"Do they take care of you?"

"Yes."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Under my professional opinion, I think you are."

"I see," he said with a blink.

"…" Ayanami said finished changing back into her school clothes. From overhearing the conversation, she found herself engrossed into listening. At the same time, she felt that she needed to defend Shinji. Her answer came from the nurse speaking out loud.

"Ayanami, could you come here?"

"…" she said blinking.

Stepping through the curtain, she approached the two individuals. The nurse was sitting with her arms crossed in front of her chest while Shinji was standing neutrally. With a stoic expression on his face, he only had boxers on. Stealing a glance, she kept a neutral face despite feeling warmer inside.

"Do you know Ikari had these on his body?"

"Yes."

"When did he get them?"

"It was from an Angel battle that he was in some time ago."

"Was he treated for the injuries?"

"Yes."

"…" the nurse said not looking convinced. "From working with him, does he show signs of being physically disabled or in pain?"

"…" Rei said looking in deep thought before looking back at the woman. "No."

"…" she said still not looking convinced and seemed irritated. Grabbing a clipboard and placing the document on it, she stood up. Handing it to Rei, the nurse looked hard at the Third Child.

"Alright, we will see if what you say is true. Ayanami, you will state each line and write what I say. You understand?"

"…" the First Child said feeling irritated on the inside from the woman's behavior. "…yes…"

"You want to know more about me?" Rana asked seeing Kaworu nod his head. He leaned against the wall across from her; however, given the narrow room, they were an arm's length apart.

"Yes. I am interested in you as well as Ikari. More specifically, your affection for him."

"My affection?"

"Yes," he said smiling in the dark lit room. "It is stronger than others."

"Well…I guess I am a bit headstrong in that area," Rana said smiling a little. "What exactly are you trying to figure out?"

"…" he said bending forward a little. "How does one get to that level of affection?"

"…" the female twin blinked then looked deep in thought. A wider smile came to her as she closed her eyes.

"When you find that one person that makes you feel whole…warm…safe…excited…it is hard to not want to be with them."

"Someone that makes you feel whole?" he asked entranced from seeing her softened face and innocent looking smile.

"Yes…being that we are twins…it is natural to not want to be separated from each other," Rana said looking at him. "But…my love for him…goes beyond being siblings."

"Love has different categories?"

"From what I have learned, yes."

"Could you tell and maybe show me?"

"…" Rana said narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't expect much."

"Whatever do you mean?" he said and gave a small chuckle. Looking back at her, she gave a half-smirk at him and began to explain.

"Are you feeling well nurse?" Shinji said with a stoic face.

"…" the woman said looking at him with slight aggravation. "I'm fine."

"I see," he said then moved his eyes slowly to look at the First Child. "May I ask what is next Miss Ayanami?"

"There are the tape measuring categories."

"If you could do those Ayanami, I will look up something," the nurse stated turning toward her desk. Both pilots watched as she began to look for something. Blinking, Shinji turned toward the table and walked toward it. Getting the tape measure, he turned to the First Child.

"Shall we Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said nodding and walked toward the table. Putting the clipboard down, she grabbed the tape measure. Seeing him turn around, she walked closer. Moving her arms under his shoulders, she wrapped the tape around his chest. Pulling it around and holding the measurement, she recorded it. About to commence with the waist measurement, she paused.

'…it said…to feed into…the urges,' she thought feeling her hands tense up. 'Based on past experiences…I will be more than frustrated if I do not.'

Instead of wrapping around the front, she reversed it. Going around the back, moved her arms and hands to be around his waist. Holding the measurement, she pressed herself against his back to do a loose hug. Glancing at him, he blinked and slowly looked back at her. Despite him giving a stoic expression, Ayanami felt herself warm more.

Staring into each other's eyes, a small blush came to her face. Her hands loosened their hold on the tape measure as she placed her hands on his stomach. Hugging him more, she placed her cheek next to his. Lost in the surge of content, the First Child closed her eyes.

"…" he said continuing to stare at her without blinking. Seeing that she was not going to open her eyes, he spoke softly.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said feeling his breath slightly on her lips. Her eyes opened from feeling him softly grasp her hand with the tape measure. Pulling it closer to their faces, she focused on how his fingers were over hers. His thumb was at a measurement number and next to hers. Looking back to his eyes, he hadn't moved or stirred away from her.

"I believe this was the waist measurement."

"…" Rei said enjoying the feeling of his touch.

Blinking, she slowly moved her head and whispered into his ear of agreement. Slowly letting go of him, she tried to regain her composure. While writing down the number, she wanted more. However, the nurse turned around when she looked up. She had to control her facial expression despite feeling much frustration and wanting the nurse to leave.

"So that is how much I know about it," Rana said standing up.

"That is useful insight," Kaworu said understanding a little more. "Thank you."

"Sure," she said going toward the door and opened it ajar. Pushing off the wall, the Sixth Child walked toward her when he saw her close it.

"Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"A couple of people are coming here," she said looking around in the room. "Is there anything we can use to keep it from opening?"

"Isn't there a lock on it?"

"…I don't feel one," she whispered as both could hear a couple of students on the other side get closer and closer. Unable to find anything to wedge the door, she put her hands on the door and leaned into it. Without waiting for her to say anything, he copied her in holding the door. Just as he did that, the handle rattled.

"…huh…" a male student on the other side of the door stated in confusion.

"What's wrong?" a female student asked.

"Strange…the janitor's door seems stuck. The handle turns but it isn't opening."

"Out of the way man. Let me show these guns," another male student stated and grabbed the door handle. With a hard shoulder ram into the door, the door only moved a little bit before going back into place.

"…ow…" he said.

"Well that was smart," another female stated with sarcasm.

"Maybe if we all ram at the same time it open the door."

"Uh, if you guys are that desperate. We will watch from here."

"Alright…on three man."

"What did they mean by desperate?" Kaworu asked continuing to push the door close.

"…one…"

"Probably want something of affection," Rana said pressing the door closed harder.

'…_**t…W…o…'**_

"Just keep pressing the door," the female twin stated quietly.

'…_**ooooo#$%NNNNNNNN#$#$%EEEEEEEE#$!'**_

"…!?" both Rana and Kaworu said.

Something impacted the door violently and pushed both of them back. Hitting the back wall first, the Sixth Child caught and got slammed by her. Reactively, he prevented her from having whiplash and smacking his face. Hearing her move a little, she gasped sharply. Looking up, his eyes widen a little. A recognizable male student walked through the door. His dark magenta eyes were glowing more than normal despite his stoic expression. Looking down at them, he blinked slowly.

"My apologizes for interrupting your…activity," he said with a small bow. Standing back straight, he gave a displeased face. Doing a sharp 180 degree turn, he started walking away.

"W-W-Wait!?" Rana said scrambling to her feet. Dashing forward, she felt a sudden strong pull from a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Wait," Kaworu stated with a confused face.

"L-Let me go! I have to explain to him what was going on!"

"Isn't he with Ayanami at the nurse's office?"

"…" she said blinking then looked at him hard. "Then explain who walked through the door."

"…" he said blinking and looking back at the doorway.

The door was open and there was only shadows seen fading away from his view. Feeling nothing odd, he was confused on how one person could blow open the door when two people were holding the door close. About to open his mouth regarding about there being four people on the other side of the door, she broke out of his grasp and started hurrying down the hallway.

'…no mere lilim could have done that…wasn't there others behind the door…but…Ikari came through the door…' he thought. Shaking his head, he followed after Rana feeling confused and intrigued.

"…" the Third Child said blinking at what the nurse stated. "I beg your pardon Miss?"

"I said, lower your boxers so I can examine your genitals."

"…!?" Rei said blinking in shock. Looking at the document and scanning through it, there was nothing indicating that type of check.

"Ma'am, the document has no category for that type of examination," she stated firmly.

"I believe I am the expert here. I stated that I will see if what he says is true. Until I have conducted my examination to the point that I am satisfied, I will end it. Now, lower them Ikari."

"…" he said slowly blinking.

"Ma'am, I must state again-"

"If this examination is too much for you Ayanami, you can leave. Since you are done with yours, you may go back to your homeroom."

"…" Ayanami said gripping the clipboard tighter. Anger was generating inside of her from the woman's behavior. She could feel her face becoming tenser as the corners of her mouth lowered.

"I am waiting Ikari."

"…no…" he said stoically and did not move.

"What was that?"

"My apologizes Miss. I said no."

"If you refuse to let me examine, then I will make an incomplete physical health check. You will have to do it again; however, I will leave notes for the next person that you must be thoroughly examined. Is that what you want?"

"…" Shinji said tilting his head to the left. Loud and sickening cracks of cartilage and bones sounded. It caused the nurse's eyes to widen and her body stiffened. The Third Child's eyes seemed to glow more with an icy gaze.

"My apologizes Miss…I will follow instructions," he said without blinking.

'…he's…upset…' Ayanami said blinking with surprise. The aura that he emitted felt like it was back to the first time she met him. Eerie and unsettling, making one feel uncomfortable being near him.

"…o-okay…um…about your neck."

"Yes?"

"Does it…normally…do that?"

"Yes."

"A normal…neck doesn't…do that."

"Normal?"

"Yes…a neck…" she said getting quieter and looking uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter Miss?"

"…could you…stop…staring at me?"

"It be hard to examine me if we are not facing each other."

"…t-true…can you tilt…y-your head…" the nurse said. She was caught off by the same amount of snapping and popping from his neck as his head was straightened. He still hadn't blinked at her as his expression never changed. However, the woman looked more than uncomfortable. Even Rei was feeling goosebumps building from her arms up.

"Miss?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"I am ready for your examination."

"…o-okay…then pull down…"

"They are already down Miss."

"…" she said. Looking down, his boxers were already pulled down. Oddly, his groin area seemed to be in a dark shadow. Given that the nurse's office only got the sun in the morning, only the lights from the ceiling provided illumination. Looking up, a fraction of them were on. Looking at the clock, it was within the time period that the school conducted a power down to save energy.

"Miss?"

"Y-Yes?" she said flinching and not looking at him.

"It will be hard to examine me if you are staring at the ceiling."

"…are…are you," the nurse asked slowly looking back at him. Still seeing the piercing and eerie gaze, she swallowed.

"…uncomfortable…w-with this examination…I-Ikari?"

"Are you uncomfortable with this examination?" he asked back. He still hadn't blinked yet in which both pilots saw her starting to sweat a little.

"…n-no…I'm…not…l-let's begin…" the nurse stated slowly stepping forward toward him.

Kneeling down, she could see his eyes following her giving her the creeps. Seeing his groin area closer, there was a number of scars between his upper thighs. Looking at his genitals, they did not look scarred or damaged. Staring at it, it suddenly split open. A large black-red eye pushed through with a deformed mouth with sharp teeth. It stared at her while making loud chomping noises.

"Gaaahhh!?" the nurse said pushing back and backing up to the wall.

"…!?" Ayanami said startled from the woman's reaction. Blinking in confusion, she wondered why she acted that way. Looking back at the Third Child's groin area, it looked the same the last time she remembered seeing them. However, she noticed that his head was downcast. He slowly bent down and pulled up his boxers. Once they were up, he bowed.

"My apologizes if my privates were that unsightly for you Miss," he said standing up. Keeping a downcast face, he remained in a neutral stance.

"Is my examination done or is there more Miss?"

"…" the woman said slowly standing up. Going toward Ayanami, she grabbed the document and immediately headed back to her desk.

"Y-Yes…both of you leave now," she said with a trembling voice.

"Very well," Shinji said slowly turning around. Going to the curtain area he was in, he changed his clothes. Coming out fully clothed, he was looking forward with a stoic face. Going toward the door, Rei followed him. Expecting him to go first, he opened the door and looked at her.

"After you Miss Ayanami," he said with an impassive tone.

"…" she said giving a small nod.

Exiting, he closed the door quietly. Walking down the hallway to get out of the building, she walked beside him. Trying to find something to say to him, everything seemed inadequate. It felt hard to speak to him from what happened from the examination. Not sure on what to say, she looked down at his hand and felt a reflexive response in her. Slowly reaching toward it, she gently grasped it. Thinking he would pull away from not finding that agreeable, he gently held onto her hand.

"I appreciate your concern Miss Ayanami. I apologize if my behavior seemed…inappropriate and ill-mannered," he said turning his head a little to look at her.

"…" Ayanami said staring at him. Feeling a sense of relief from what he said, her inner tension was easing. Despite wanting to hold him, she walked closer until they exited the building.


	138. Psychological Consent

Chapter 138: Psychological Consent

Kaworu followed Rana down the stairs until they reached outside. Catching up to her, she was scanning around and below from the upstairs walkway. Seeing many students walking about, it seemed as if the entire school student population was there. Both blinked in surprise.

"There is a lot of students here," he commented seeing her still searching. "Do twins have a way to feel where the other one is?"

"If that is possible without a GPS device or tracker, I wouldn't be standing here," the female twin said looking anxious.

"Curious, can Ikari move fast with all those old injuries on his skin?"

"…" Rana said blinking and pausing before looking again. "I haven't personally seen how fast he is capable of. He knows how to drive a car to its limits without crashing…I don't know if he is in this crowd or not."

'…there are too many lilims here for me to sense where Ikari is specifically…' Kaworu thought. '…strange…I can't sense Ayanami's presence either…is she avoiding detection purposefully?'

"Does a health check take long?"

"It shouldn't so they wouldn't be at the nurse's office," she stated starting to nibble on her right thumbnail. "Maybe they went back to the classroom…I know Ayanami is not too big on crowds."

"…" the Sixth Child said seeing her walk down the walkway to the stairs.

Following her down the stairs, he noticed something was off. Despite the numerous amount of students walking, standing, sitting, or eating their lunch, the couples were seen as well. Seeing some in discreet areas, there was more seen in plain view. A part of him wanted to observe them more; however the other part of him wanted to follow the female twin.

'…given that it is not deemed good in public setting…why are all of them not bothered by it…I don't understand.'

Rana was unable to run given how many students were on the ground level. Despite thinking that seeing so many in the courtyard alone was odd, she continued to head toward the homeroom. The drive to try to explain what was happened when the Third Child saw them still pushed her forward. Walking quickly, Kaworu was following behind her.

Seeing their homeroom up ahead, there were students on the staircase and upstairs walkway. Walking pass them and reaching the front entrance door, both entered. There were a few students that were in the classroom. Sitting at their seats, Ayanami was looking out the window with a neutral expression. Shinji was sitting alone and had his eyes closed. To their immediate left, Toji and Kensuke were eating their lunch while discussing about a topic.

"…" Rana said. Relieved to see him, a part of her wondered why Ayanami was sitting by herself. Shaking her head a little, she proceeded forward toward the male pilot.

'I'll explain what happened and everything will be okay,' she thought stopping in front of him. His eyes were still closed appearing to be resting.

'He's not an instant sleeper,' the female twin said feeling nervous. 'I'll just have to face whatever he states and disprove it.'

"Yes Miss Rana…Mr. Kaworu?" Shinji said quietly slowly opening his eyes. His dark magenta eyes did not have a glow to them as he stared at them stoically.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you resting Ikari?" the Sixth Child asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes," he stated with a blink.

"…about…about what you saw," Rana said quietly looking at him a little tense. "We…we weren't doing anything."

"…" the Third Child said with another blink.

"I invited Rana for a private chat. Is that a problem?" Kaworu asked.

"I don't believe so," he said slowly moving his eyes to look at the Sixth Child. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"…" Rana said flinching a little. She opened her mouth when Kaworu spoke first.

"I did. It was informative from what she showed and explained," he said with friendly smile.

"…" the Third Child said slowly moving his eyes toward the female twin and blinked. She slammed her hands on his desk and leaned forward toward him with a serious face.

"We just talked! That's it!"

"…" Shinji said staring at her not moving or flinching from the sudden slam.

The Sixth Child noticed from her small outburst, the students in the classroom stopped what they were doing. Each of them were staring at their direction. Looking closer at the First Child, he couldn't tell what her expression was. She had a hand cupping her chin and mouth to hold up her head. Looking back at the Third Child, he slowly closed his eyes.

"…I…see…"

'Gosh that meeting took so long,' Hikari stated climbing up the stairs to her homeroom. 'Took almost all of lunch period…at least I will get some time alone to myself before class starts.'

Entering in the classroom, she blinked in surprise from who was in. All the Eva pilots were sitting in their seats. They were not sitting or standing near each other. Rana looked like she was fretting. Kaworu looked deep in thought. Rei was staring out the window. Shinji was sitting with his eyes closed. Looking to her left, she saw the two stooges quietly eating their lunch. Putting her stuff down, she sat in her seat.

'…this is…different,' she thought glancing at everyone. 'Wonder if something happened.'

"Can you believe that is happening around campus?" Kensuke stated in a whisper. He had his back toward the other students and faced the same wall where the classroom doors were on.

"I know man. Seeing them do that with no shame…its aggravating," Toji whispered facing the same direction. He looked annoyed having a fist on his cheek to hold up his head.

"Those rumors about student couples being bold on campus seemed to be getting larger."

"Tch. I know man! We are so unlucky," the Fourth Child stated a little louder. Both of them heard someone walking to them and immediately pinched their ears.

"Quiet. Come with me," the Class Rep stated. Letting go of their ears, she headed toward the back entrance door.

'Ah man…what did I do now!?' Toji thought sighing out loud. Both him and Kensuke got up and followed Horaki to the walkway outside the homeroom. Seeing the Class Rep turn around, she put her hands on her hips.

"What are these rumors that you two were talking about?"

"You mean the ones were student couples are acting out more in public?" Kensuke asked.

"Explain more," she said not changing her expression.

"Nothin' that big. Just observations we see around here," Toji said with shoulder shrugs.

"Really?" Hikari stated narrowing her eyes a little.

"You mean ya don't see what's happenin' down there?" the Fourth Child stated jerking his thumb towards the courtyard areas.

"…no…I see those rumors," the Class Rep said softening her expression. "All the Class Reps were whispering about it during our committee meeting…all of us don't know why it is happening all the sudden."

"Is there some kind of event or competition the school hasn't announced yet?" Aida asked adjusting his glasses.

"Not that I know of," she stated shaking her head.

"Maybe everyone is like cats in heat or something," Toji said with a smirk on his face. Expecting her to snap at him, she looked deep in thought instead.

"…?" both male students said blinking then looking at each other.

As the day went on, the rumors continued to spread. During the remaining classes, various students were reflecting about their actions. Rei was trying to contain her urges and impulses that surged after the physical health check during lunch. Despite being able to hug Shinji and getting satisfaction from it, it didn't seem enough. Kaworu was trying to analyze and process the new emotions and sensations that he was feeling. After the discussion with the female twin, the information provided was new and made him more curious.

Despite orders to gain the trust of the Eva pilots and the NERV staff from his superiors, a growing part of him wanted to not follow them. In his chest, a sensation would slowly fester to the point that it caused him to ache. It seemed that his heart was yearning for something more from the Third Child. At the same time, he felt a similar yearning for Rana. Despite the gender difference between the two, he was perplexed. Both of them acted and behaved differently; however at the same time, both of them caused him to have these emotions and sensations. Before he was given the ultimate orders, he wanted to explore the emotions and sensations to the fullest.

Rana had calmed down and tried to not become overly anxious. Analyzing on what happened, the misunderstanding, and the outcome from being spotted, she reflected on how to recover from it. Making a decision, she would stick close to Shinji and never leave his side. Based on how both Rei and Kaworu were behaving, many flags were being raised in her mind. She felt the need to protect him from them and keep them from stealing him. She was determined to prove he was the only one she will ever look at and stay with.

When the last period ended, Hikari watched the four Eva pilots put their stuff away. Unlike yesterday in which they were going toward the Third Child, each took their time. Uncharacteristically, Shinji was the first to finish gathering everything. Putting on his backpack, he turned toward Rana and spoke a few words. Seeing her reply back and not stand up, he gave a head nod. Kaworu came to him and stated a few words as well. The Sixth Child turned around with hands in his pocket and walked out of the classroom.

'Did something happen during lunch period?' she thought seeing Rana continue to sit down and do paperwork of some kind.

Looking back at Ayanami, she had gotten out her mobile phone and was reading something. Closing it, she stood up and grabbed her bag. Walking toward where the Third Child stood, she spoke a few words to him. Seeing him nod, Rei almost looked like she did not want to part from him. Walking toward the front door, she turned around and gave him a small wave. Seeing him raise his hand and blink at her, she turned around and left.

'Something must have happened,' Horaki thought surprised from seeing Ikari walking out of the classroom alone. Seeing his stoic expression, her curiosity about asking him was building. Stopping herself, she heard him go down the stairs at a calm pace.

'I mustn't pry…I mustn't pry…I mustn't pry,' the Class Rep continued to think to herself.

Getting up and collecting her things, she gave a glance back at Rana. She was still busy writing stuff down on the papers that were on her desk. Shaking her head, she exited the classroom. Looking down the stairs, the male pilot was seen at the bottom. Seeing him about to continue forward, he suddenly stop and slowly turned to his left. Going toward the other side of the stairs, he was out of sight. Going down the stairs as quietly as she could, she was able to hear familiar voices.

"Are you feeling okay Shin-man?" Toji asked.

"Yes Mr. Suzuhara. Why do you ask?"

"Well…knowing how this school is, rumors fly around pretty fast."

"We heard that a couple of students saw your sister and that new transfer student in a janitor closet together during lunch," Kensuke said in a worried tone.

'…!?' Hikari thought with a surprised face. Placing a hand over her mouth, it prevented her from making a sound.

"I see," the Third Child stated without a change of tone or expression.

"Do ya know if it's true?" Toji asked.

"…" he said. Blinking slowly, he ignored the pseudo grin felt on his face. "Yes…it is true."

"What!? No way!" the Fourth Child said with a surprised voice.

'…what!?…' the Class Rep thought shocked. Moving a little more down, she peered over the side. She was able to see the sides of the three male students below.

"How do you know if it is true Ikari?" Kensuke asked with a surprised face.

"…" Shinji said feeling his right eye twitch a little. That seemed to catch the attention of the three people looking at him. Ignoring the one staring from the stairs, he blinked.

"I saw them when I opened the janitor door."

"…holy shit man…" Toji said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "…what were they doin-"

"Shhh. Quiet down Toji," Aida said hitting the jocks arm. "You'd be just as angry if that guy was going after your sister."

"Damn straight. I'd kill that bi-bastard if he stepped near my little sis," he stated firmly.

"To answer your question Mr. Suzuhara…I believe they were engaging in a form of PDA."

'…no way…but he was…after Ikari…his real intention was,' Horaki thought feeling angry for him. 'That scumbag.'

"That's it. That homo-sis stealing fag needs an ass whoopin'" Toji said angrily. Throwing a fist into his other hand, a smack was heard.

"You're with me, right Shin-man?"

"I appreciate your concern and support Mr. Suzuhara. I would like you to please not interfere with the choice that Miss Rana has taken."

"You mean…she likes him?" Kensuke asked. He moved his glasses up that dropped down his nose a bit.

"A person would not engage in a form of affection if they did not like the other in some form or way Mr. Aida."

"But…weren't you with Ayanami at the nurse's office for her check up?"

"You are correct. However given that a physical health check for one person went without any issues or concerns…" Shinji said slowly blinking with a small pause. "…it was relatively short."

"That guy's a snake. I was totally convinced that he was a freakin' homo and after you man," the Fourth Child said with a huff.

"He did seem to give that indication from how forward he was Mr. Suzuhara."

"Are you angry about it?" Kensuke asked.

"…" the Third Child said blinking and tilting his head a little. No cracks were heard from his neck.

"Given that Miss Rana was unharmed when I found them, I am not upset…in actuality…I feel I need time to process what this will mean going forward."

"Well, you got us two Shin-man," Toji said coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you need something or anything, you let us know. Right Kensuke?"

"Yeah! You do so much for all of us since being here. We got your back," the freckled student stated with a smile.

"…" Shinji said blinking a couple of times. Slowly bowing his head, he looked back up.

"Thank you gentlemen…that was…very kind of you to say," he said keeping a stoic face; however, one of the three watching him noticed a change in his expression.

"What's this? Don't get mushy on us Shin-man," Toji said smiling and letting go of his shoulder.

"…I see…I will refrain from using such…soft words and phrases."

"Just lighten up man! Hey, me and Kensuke were going to go to the arcade. You want to come along?"

"I appreciate the offer gentlemen, but I must decline," he said with a small bow. "I already had plans afterschool…my apologizes gentlemen."

"No worries man. Just let us know and we can hang out anytime," Aida said with a smile.

"Thank you. Until we see each other again, good day," he said with another bow. Turning around, he began walking in the direction of the school gate.

"You think he will be alright?" Kensuke asked looking at Toji.

"Shin-man is a tough guy," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Though he may cold and collected, he still is human. Come on, let's go hit the arcade."

"…" Hikari said hearing the two male students walk away while seeing Shinji walk away alone. Feeling sorry for him, she thought about following him.

'No,' she thought shaking her head. 'He stated he needed space…I'll check in with him tomorrow morning to make sure he is okay.'

While Shinji was walking down the sidewalk, he did not go in the direction of the apartment complex. Instead, he went toward a shop that he had not visited in some time. After several minutes had passed, he came to a familiar intersection. Recalling the flashbacks of coming down this way the first time, he waited for the traffic light to change. Crossing the road when it lit green, he continued down the sidewalk. Looking forward and blinking, he saw the shop in the distance.

Reaching and stopping in front of it, it still looked the same on the outside. Walking up to the front door, he peered inside. Looking at the bell that was attached to the inside door handle, he entered. It ringed a little before dying down to nothing. Inside the pawn shop, he looked around. There were a couple of things that had moved or been removed. Looking at the counter, it had looked the same since he was last in here.

Walking up to the counter, the owner did not seem to be on the other side. Looking at the service bell, Shinji pressed it. Hearing no ring, he looked for anything to hit it with. Seeing a miniature metal mallet nearby, he picked it up. Hitting the bell not too soft, it made a metallic ring sound. Shuffling was heard from behind the cover drapes going into the back of the store. A silhouette was seen before it came through. Seeing who it was, the male pilot bowed.

"Greetings sir. How are you?"

"…i…S..t-tttt…h…a…t…y…o…u…WHERE...WHY?" the older man stated whispering before shouting.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking at the shop owner.

The older man was still in his orange jumpsuit; however, there were alterations to him. He looked much thinner as his collar bones were apparent under his skin. His hands were trembling at a constant shaking rate. Dark circles surrounded his eyes as if they sank in a little into his skull. Veins were seen on his weathered skin. Fingernails were long and short in different lengths and chipped.

"Yes sir."

"I have…awakened TO THE anvil of sYnThEt-t-t-t-tic mOnEy…the fame…it showers-where are I?"

"I can see that sir. Are you open for business by chance?"

"THEY TAKE! I BLEED! The world of has-beens can/CaN/CANNNNNNNOOOOTTTT…s…t…a…t…e…shh…shhh…they…k…n…o…w…" the old man stated. He became very animated looking at everything around him and up at the ceiling before bending forward a little. His hands were in front of his face to indicate to be quiet. Drool was coming out of the side of his mouth.

"…how troublesome sir…"

"NOOO! ITSSSSSSS YOU!" the owner stated with a loud groan and pointed at something to Shinji's right.

"…" the Third Child said blinking but didn't turn his head. Feeling the malice and evilness next to him, he looked slowly with his eyes.

"Greetings sir."

'_**GrEeTiNgS#$%#$mYsEeD,'**_ the dark clone stated in slow motion. '_**ArEyOuPrEpArInGfOrApArTy?'**_

"If that is what you would like to call it sir, then yes."

'_**HOWFUN!'**_ it shouted loudly. It made the old man tremble and fall to the ground. He slowly held his head.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking.

'_**#$HAHAHAHAHA%#$hhheeeeee#$%#$#$%#$AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!'**_ Sid blared so loud that the male pilot felt his ears burst.

Blinking and wincing a little from the immense pain, he couldn't hear anything outside of his body. Feeling just the vibrations of things, he tried moving forward and fell to the ground. All sense of balance was lost as he was able to catch himself before face planting the floor. Blinking from seeing his vision begin to pulsate, he started crawling around the counter. Going through drapes to the backroom, he began to look for something. It didn't take him long to find the items. Crawling back to the sales floor area, it had turned into a bloodbath.

Seeing everything being replaced with bleeding body parts, all of them twitched and moved a little. Getting closer to the older man, his body was rotting away. Lying on the floor, the male pilot could only hear shallow breathing from the old man. Looking at his eyes, they were blown apart from their sockets. Clear fluid, blood, and flesh hanged out as every inch of him was coated with crimson and the insides of dead people.

"…" Shinji said slowly turning over to lie on the floor. Feeling himself slowly sink into a crimson colored quicksand, he leaned forward to look at his left arm. Getting one of the clean syringes out of its package, he injected it into a vein at the bottom of his upper arm. Ignoring the fire-hose gushing of blood that exploded the vial of the needle apart, he slow pulled the plunger lever back to draw blood into the capsule.

Stopping at a certain length, he carefully pulled the syringe out. Getting out the small bottle of rubbing alcohol, he opened it. An aroma of death and decay came out and filled the male pilot's nostrils. Holding his breath, he dripped the needle into the bottle several times. Each time he pulled it out, he took a small cloth and wiped it. On the last wipe, the needle broke off and the syringe disintegrated into powder.

"…" Shinji said blinking a couple of times.

Feeling nothing in his hand, he grabbed an imaginary syringe where it was last in his hand. Looking over at the old man, he was a skeleton. All skin and inners were melting off his body and sinking into the floor. Feeling both eyes twitch, he looked down at the right hand of the skeleton. Grasping at were the wrist would be, he brought the imaginary syringe to it. Feeling no penetration and guessing where the vein was, he pushed the plunger lever toward the arm. Stopping, he pulled it out. Hearing a evil dark chuckle, it did not sound displeased.

"There we go Pilot Ayanami. That concludes your medical check-up. I did not find anything out of order. If something does come up, you know where you can reach us," the NERV medical staffer stated.

"…" Rei said nodding her head and getting off the hospital bed.

Exiting the room, she went to the admin desk. Being checked out, she exited the medical facility. Outside of the building, an alone escort vehicle was in the parking lot. The driver came out and opened the back rear door. Stepping inside, the driver closed it and got into the front seat. Starting the car, they went to the car escalator to go to the surface.

'…during the first examination…' she thought staring out of the window. 'I…wanted to do more.'

'So much that…I saw the nurse as an enemy,' she pondered and looked at her hands. '…the impulses and desires…seems to keep getting stronger...is that the right course?'

"…" the First Child said. Putting her hand back in her lap, she looked out the window with a determined look on her face.

In the apartment, Rana had arrived to see that no one was in it. Not deterred, she put her things away. Putting on regular clothes, she left to purchase items. Reaching the convenience store and getting her first set of items, she then headed to the supermarket.

'I know what will be a good to make up to him,' she thought with a confident smile on her face. 'I'll show him that I can match his quality. If I impress him enough…maybe he will see me differently.'

'The aspect that he came looking for me…found me…became angry…that look of irritation…jealousy,' she thought stopping and looking at a display window. Her face started to turn red as a goofy grin came to her face.

'Calm down…calm down…he would come to your rescue regardless…but just seeing him do that…' Rana thought to herself. Unable to remove the grin on her face, she started walking with a small spring in her step. Though she had made a plan for this evening, another was being planned for tomorrow.

At the outskirts of Neo-Tokyo, two people were standing nearby a lake around forestry. They were surrounded by holographic images of numbered monoliths. Giving both of their reports, the lead of the black rectangular pillar group stated about commencing their plan. To their surprise, the Sixth Child provided a convincing and assuring argument about delaying the plan.

[…I see…do you feel able to win over the Third Child and keep him at bay?]

"Yes," Kaworu stated with a friendly smile. "Given what happened today, I should be able to take control in the next couple of days."

[We do not have a couple of days to wait. Every minute and second wasted prolongs the dawn of Instrumentality.]

"If it is now or later, it does not make a difference in the end result. Have patience so that I may ensure that the execution of Instrumentality has the greatest chance of success."

"…" Rayne said keeping quiet. She heard the monoliths murmur for a bit. Once they were done, they quieted down when the lead spoke.

[Very well. We will give you a couple of days. Prototype, you will add him when the plan becomes active.]

"Sure," she said standing with her arms across her chest.

[This meeting is dismissed] the lead stated before cutting the link. Finished, Kaworu turned around. Both stared at each other in which the Fifth Child kept a neutral expression.

"You know his twin sister will not forgive you if you go through with your plan tomorrow, right?"

"She is a little more flexible than Ikari is…however…I will still go through with it."

"I see," Rayne said turning away half way. "I was going to give you a tip if you are serious on what you plan to do tomorrow."

"My my, how gracious of you. Is it another cross to my face?"

"No…if you were human…I would have told you would be killed. Since you are not, I guess you don't have to worry too much about getting injured or killed."

"The Third Child is just a lilim. Even if he tried to hurt me, it would only work if I make myself defenseless. I appreciate your concern."

"I see. Well good luck," Rayne said walking away. Feeling the Sixth Child disappear and go back to the city, she started to ponder.

'Maybe I should call him to let him know?' she thought going downhill. Deciding, she pulled out her phone and suddenly received a text message. Another one came and another one came until it kept going. Her phone continued binging of new text messages.

'…great…my cell phone got hacked,' the Fifth Child thought opening it up and going toward text messages. Clicking on the icon, the list was from one person. Her eyes widen and selected the first one. Blinking, she opened the second one, then the third, then the forth.

'…' she thought feeling creeped out. All the messages were random made her uncomfortable.

'_**IsEeYoU' 'IkNoW' 'iTwIlLbEfUn' 'YoUsHoUlDjOiNuS' 'THEFESTIVITIESWILLBE…GLORIOUS'**_ '_**the violation' 'acting without consent' 'WITHOUT APPROVAL' 'WITHOUTCONSTRAINT' 'WATCHINGALLOFTHEMCRAWL' 'WATCHINGALLOFTHEMBEG' 'WATCHING-WATCHING-WATCHING-WATCHING…c…a…n…y…o…u…u…n…d…e…r…s…t…a…n…d…?' 'ArEyOuCuRiOuS?' 'ArEyOu?' 'ARE YOU?' 'AREYOU!?' 'ARE#$%#$%#' 'SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH'**_

"…" Kaworu said after appearing in his apartment. Going toward his bed and lying down, he stared at the ceiling. Thinking about what he was planning on doing tomorrow, he gave a grin.

"…" the pawn shop owner said moving a little bit and feeling achy all over. Opening up his eyes slowly, everything seemed bright and hazy. Noticing something at his right, he saw two dark silhouettes near him. They appeared to be sitting at his bedside.

"Are you feeling well sir?"

"…!?" the old man said in surprised. About to get up, he felt a hand immediately place on his chest.

"I advise you get up slowly sir," the same familiar voice stated.

"…alright…my boy," he stated and slowly sat up. Moving his hands to his eyes, he rubbed them. Feeling how small his hands seemed to feel, it made him chuckle weakly.

"Am I finally…dead my boy?"

'_**WhAtMaKeSyOuThInKsO?'**_ a vicious sounding voice spoke nearby.

"…heh heh…" the old man said slowly shaking his head. "Still lost in the mind's TV I see."

"Can you see me sir?"

"…my vision…is impaired without glasses…" he stated softly turning toward the dark silhouette closet to him. "Did they become…beyond repair?"

"No sir," the familiar sounding voice stated. It leaned forward and seemed to block out all light the closer it got. Feeling something get placed over his eyes, his vision improved. Blinking a couple of times, the old man recognized the dark silhouette that moved closer to him.

"Are those adequate sir?" Shinji asked with a stoic expression.

"They are, they are," he said with a smile. "Thank you my boy…my my, this place has become a bit rough since the mind folded within itself. Don't you think so?"

"It could use a refresh sir. Are you hungry or thirsty sir?"

"As much as my body yearns for substance, the mind changed everything…that smell…is it?" the old man said suddenly becoming wild eyes. "I can smell…see…touch…hear…can I taste?"

"I have made some rice porridge for you sir…if you care to eat," Shinji stated. Standing up and moving toward a nearby table, the old man noticed someone else sitting next to the Third Child. Looking closer, he saw a mirror image of the boy. However, there was bleeding black-red eyes and an impossible wide grin staring back at him.

"Hello their my boy," he said with his usual smile. "I believe I have felt and seen alterations of you…yet, never a double. To what honor do I have to see you?"

'_**ArEyOuCuRiOuS#$%#$?'**_ Sid stated then snapped his neck viciously.

"Seeing a new face, it does pique the interest. Yes?"

'_**HeHeHeeeeeee'**_ it said. Sucking up the blood through its eyes, the wide grin changed to an evil smile.

"That is Mr. Sid…here is your meal sir."

"Thank you my boy…my my…it does look appetizing…though…the appearance can be the deception. Yes?"

"That it can sir," Shinji stated and watched the old man pick up the spoon. Digging into the porridge, he brought it to his mouth. Swallowing it, the old man's reaction was mild.

"This is quite delicious my boy…I do not remember tasting what I see before the mind folding."

"Thank you sir," the male pilot said with a small bow.

Glancing over at the dark clone, his face was touching his. Without blinking or saying anything, both stared into each other's eyes. Hearing it chuckle, it merged into the Third Child. Despite his senses going into a distorted, glitching chaos, the voice of the old man brought him back.

"Thank you my boy…I feel the body…ravaging for more…but I am too weak at the moment," he stated and handed the bowl back. Seeing the male pilot take the bowl and tray, he noticed that the other was not around. Lying back down on his bed, his focus was slowly getting sharper.

"Tell me my boy…has the time come for…an additional aid?"

"Yes sir," Shinji said sitting back in his seat. "If I can implore you on a few items, I shall repay you after tomorrow."

"If you don't mind aiding these old bones back to health...that shall be an adequate repayment."

"Very well sir."

"Now then," the pawn shop own said with grin. "Tell me what you seek."


	139. Closer to One's True Self

Chapter 139: Closer to One's True Self

After gathering what he asked for, Shinji left the pawn shop. Heading back to the apartment complex, the sky had started to change to dusk. Thinking about what might occur for tomorrow, he reviewed which each item would be used for. Focusing back on walking, he continued toward his destination. Entering the apartment complex, he went to the elevator. Going up to his floor, he stepped out of the lift when the doors opened.

Walking and stopping in front of the door, he slid his keycard hearing the electronic lock sound. Opening and entering, he closed the door silently. Removing his shoes, he could smell something in the apartment. Hearing the sound of something frying, he headed toward the living room. The sounds became louder as he walked with his backpack to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, he saw Rana at the stove and humming to herself.

"…" she said trying a taste of the stock. "Hmm…I think it needs a little bit more."

"…" Shinji said blinking and watching her. After she added more seasoning, she seemed satisfied with how it tasted. When she went back to stirring and checking other things, he interjected.

"Miss Rana?"

"…" the female twin said stopping. Looking back at him, she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi! You could have knocked or said you were home when you came in."

"…yes…we did discuss about that. My apologizes," he said giving a small bow.

"Anyway, put your stuff away. Just sit at the table and relax for a bit. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she said turning her attention back to the cooking.

"…" he said giving a slow blink. About to ask what possessed her to start cooking, he held his tongue.

"Very well," he said.

Turning around, he went to his room and placed his backpack on the floor. Changing out of his school attire and into his home evening clothes, he came out and sat at the table. As he waited patiently, he saw something out of his peripheral vision. Not turning his eyes, he could see a dark silhouette creeping out of the entrance hallway. Slowly turning his eyes to the left, it was gone.

"…" the Third Child said blinking.

Not hearing or seeing anything else, he turned his eyes back forward. Noticing movement in the kitchen, he saw Rana placing the cooked food on plates. Placing them on the counter and turning off the stove, she got what looked like condiments. Adding the finishing touches to them, she picked up the plates. Walking out of the kitchen, she looked at him with pride on her face.

"Dinner is served," she said. Placing one place in front of him, she placed the other across from where he was. Going back into the kitchen to grab a couple of things, she came back out. Placing down chopsticks and napkins, she took her seat.

"I hope you like it. I tried to do it from memory."

"I see," he said looking at it.

Oddly, the meal looked like one from the past. A vague sense of familiarity came as if it was a meal that he seemed to have enjoyed. A flashback came to him of when this was first introduced to him. It was followed by memories afterwards that went on a fast-forward reel. Recognizing why the dish was enjoyable, it was not because of the taste.

Sitting down, both bowed their heads a little to give thanks for the food. Hearing him pick up his chopsticks, Rana watches him as he picks up his first piece. Though she felt confident about how the meal turned out and its taste, an equal amount of anxiety was eating at her. Part of it was from wondering what he would think of her cooking. The other part was what would happen afterwards when they finished the meal.

"…" Shinji said staring at the food portion he picked up.

'…_**GoOn…heehee…d…O…n…'…T…b…E…sssshhhhyyyyy…**_' the dark clone whispered in the sounds of ecstasy. Instead of its normal demented and malicious voice, it sounded like a familiar woman.

'…_**tRyIt…EaTmE…eAtMeUnTiLyOuGeTa#$%#$PrIzEeeeeee…'**_

"…" he said seeing the meal morph into something else.

By the time it stopped changing, he forced his eyes to not twitch. Mutilated sexual body parts covered the plate in a pool of cloudy white and rich crimson broth. The piece that he picked up with chopsticks was the portion of a woman's valley. Glancing at Rana's plate, her plate was also the same as his. Slowly blinking and focusing on the food portion, he placed it in his mouth. An ice chill went down his spine feeling it squirt something out as he bit down.

"…" Rana said watching him and not seeing any signs of distaste. Seeing him swallow, he looks back at the food. Slowly moving his head up to see her, she was staring hard and nervously at him. Though he didn't feel like he physically reacted, all scars on his body began to itch.

"Dinner tastes well Miss Rana," he said nodding to her with a stoic expression.

'Yay!' she thought giving him a bright smile. Looking down at her plate, she grabbed her chopsticks and picked up a portion of food.

'…I can do this…I can do this…it is okay to do this,' she thought.

Looking at the food with a slight pause, she closed her eyes. Placing it in her mouth and chewing, goosebumps flared on her skin. Hearing the whistle of a tea pot, Rana got up and went back into the kitchen. After preparing the tea, she came back out with a tray. Pouring each of them a cup, the color of the tea was different.

"…" Shinji said looking at the orange hue of the tea.

"It's a different flavor that I saw when I went to the store. Thought we could try it with dinner," Rana said still looking a little nervous.

"…" he said slowly looking up with his eyes. Seeing her focus on the drink, she took a sip. Afterwards, she went back to eating. Looking back down at the drink, his left eye twitched. Sipping the tea, he calmly placed it on the table near his plate.

"…it has…an interesting aroma."

"Y-Yeah…tastes okay?"

"…yes…"

There was little conversation between them as both consumed the meal. Both of their minds were preoccupied with their thoughts. Finishing, Shinji placed his chopsticks down and sipped the remaining of his tea. Noticing that Rana was finished and drinking her tea, he stood up and grabbed his plate. Reaching to grab hers, she placed a hand on top of his.

"Mmm-mmm-mmmmm," she said. Making slightly side to side movements with her head, there was a wide smile on her face.

"I'll do them."

"…I…see…" he said only blinking. "May I help dry the dishes?"

"Hee-hee-hee," Rana said slowly standing up and leaning forward. She gentle poked his nose with hers.

"Nope," she said. Taking her plate and his, she walked back into the kitchen with a little sway in her step.

"…" the Third Child said blinking a couple of times. Looking down at the tea cups, he grabbed them. Seeing nothing inside of them, he placed them on the tray with the tea pot. Picking those up, he walked into the kitchen. Seeing that she had turned on the faucet, the dirty plates were on the counter to her left. The dry rack was on her right.

"Can you set the tray here Shinji?" she asked looking over her left shoulder.

"Very well," he said with a small nod. Placing them where the dirty plates were, he felt eyes staring at him.

"Yes Miss Rana?" he asked slowly turning his head. She had moved her back to him while still having her hands over the sink.

"Can you pull my sleeves back? They will get wet during the washing," the female twin stated still looking over her shoulder at him.

"…" he said staring at her. Resisting the phantom feeling of clenching his hands into fists, he just blinked.

"Very well."

Approaching her and stopping behind her, he reached around her. Focusing on pulling her long sleeves back, the male pilot ignored how close she was to his face.

'…_**mmmmm…YoUaReSoNaUgHtY…l…I…t…T…L…e…BoY!#$#$tOy…'**_

"Thanks Shinji," she whispered giving him a peck on the cheek.

"…" he said blinking. Slowly moving his eyes toward her, he kept the same expression.

"Now," the female twin said bumping her rump into him. "…let…l-let me clean…you go relax."

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly and not moving. Seeing her look back at the sink, she began cleaning. Ignoring the redness he saw on her face, he turned around.

"Very well," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

'…it's working…it's working…it's working,' Rana kept repeating in her head. Her face felt flushed as tried to focus on cleaning all the dishes and cookware she used. She had to resist the growing impulses and urges that she was feeling inside of her.

Exiting the kitchen, Shinji walked toward his room. Upon entering, he closed the door behind him. Going toward his backpack on the floor, he opened it. Seeing the things that he placed in it earlier, the male pilot ignored them. Getting out school work and closing the bag, he went back into the living room.

Closing the door, he walked to the dining table. Quietly putting the books and folder down, opened them up and started working on the homework for today. After a short period of time, the water in the kitchen turned off. Not looking up, the male pilot could hear Rana walk out and into the living room.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"School work from one of our classes," Shinji stated continuing without looking up.

"Oh?" the female twin stated. In his peripheral vision, he could see her walk around the table to stand behind him. Focusing back at the homework, he blinked from something soft pressing on his upper back. Slowly seeing her head beside his, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Which subject?"

"One is from math and the other is from science."

"Oh, I did those after school."

"Yes…you did state that you'd stay to finish your homework," Shinji said without a hint of being stimulated. His stoic response seemed to cause her to lean more into him.

"Do you need," she asked softly while rubbing her cheek against his. "Help?"

"…" he said slowly blinking. Despite what both she and the dark clone were doing, he resisted the primal urge. Based on what he had eaten and how his body was reacting, he solidified why he thought he use to enjoy that meal. Given the significance of it, he exercised much willpower in not reacting. A phantom large grin was felt on his face as multiple giggles were heard around him.

"I will ask for help if I am stuck Miss Rana…thank you," he said with a stoic voice.

"Are you…sure?" Rana whispered into his ear.

"Yes Miss Rana," the male pilot stated calmly.

"…okay…" she stated slowly standing up. Slowly walking away, she dragged her hands across his shoulders.

"It is kind of warm in here…don't you think?"

"…possibly…"

"I think I'll go change," she said heading toward her room.

"Very well."

"…" the female twin said. Stopping at the doorway that led to a small hallway where her room was, she looked back over her right shoulder. The Third Child was looking at her motionlessly. Giving an innocent smile back, she headed toward her room. Upon entering it, she hurriedly closed the door.

'...I can do this...I can do this...I'm almost there...' she thought breathing harder. Shaking her head, she began searching clothes she would change into.

"…" Shinji said focusing his eyes back on the homework. Placing the mechanical pencil on the paper to write, white noise was heard in his ears. Blinking slowly, he heard Sid breathing near his head.

'_**We lay at night…waiting to rest thy eyes…staring at the blank ceiling…shadows of wickedness crawl in…'**_

'_**We LaY aT nIgHt…WaItInG tO rEsT tHy SoUlS…sTaRiNg At ThE bEdRoOm DoOr…SiLhOuEtTeS oF vIlE eVeS cReEp In…'**_

'_**WeLaYaTnIgHt!#$WaItInGtOrEsTtHyBoDiEs#$%#StArInGaTtHePrEdAtOrS'eYeS#$#aCtSoFvIoLaTiOnAnDlUsTtHrUsTiN…'**_

'_**WELAYATNIGHT#$%WAITINGFORTHEACTSTOCEASE#$%#STARINGATTHEBEDROOMFLOOR#$%#EVENTHERATSCANHEAROURCRIES#$%#**_'

"…" Shinji said not moving.

Each verse that the dark clone stated got more distorted, deranged, louder, harsher, and intense. Surreal flashbacks exploded in his mind and repeated themselves chaotically. All happened so fast that his eyes widen a little bit. The surreal sensations and the violent distortion of reality made him become tense. Recalling what the creeping lullaby alluded to, something loud snapped in his hand.

"…?" the Third Child said. Looking at his right hand with his eyes only, the mechanical pencil broke in two. He was pushing down on it too hard. Blinking, he slowly looked to his left hand. It was clenched into a murderous fist and shaking. A couple of scars that were around his hand had bleed open a little.

"…" he said slowly trying to open his left hand.

After several seconds, his fingers finally began to respond. Relaxing his eyes and his other hand, he glanced behind him. No one was behind him despite hearing the characteristic soft cackle in the background. Blinking slowly, he stood up. Traveling to the bathroom first, he washed his hands. Checking the scars on his left hand, they didn't seem to bleed anymore. Walking to his room to retrieve another mechanical pencil, he went back to the dining table and sat down.

'_**#$%#$wEssssssssHoUlD#$%#$#dOiT$#$%#$…again…AgAiN…AGAIN-AGAIN-AGAIN! AGAIN! AAAAGGGAAAA#$^#$%#$IIIIINNNNNN #$%#$%,'**_ the dark clone screeched in his mind.

A horde of dying children blared in the male pilot's ears as he tried to stay focused. Though he was able to resist, he could not fully calm himself down. Slowly shaking his head side to side, he went back to his school work. After completing one subject, he went toward the next one. A large thud sounded from across the room. Standing up, he only made it toward the doorway when someone spoke.

"Sorry…just knocked…something over," Rana said from her room. "I'm fine…I'll be out…in a bit."

"…" Shinji said blinking.

Turning back to the dining table, he walked back to his seat. Sitting down, he continued with doing homework. Oddly, the dark clone was whispering what sounded like answers to him. Listening and looking at the problems, he began writing down verbatim what he was hearing. A few minutes went by and he had finished. Gathering his school work, he stood up. Looking at the doorway leading toward Rana's room, she still hadn't come out.

'…must be hard clothes to change into…' he thought.

Turning around and heading toward his room, he opened the door. Entering his room, he put his school stuff away. Looking at the items in his backpack, he blinked and zipped up his backpack. Standing up, he stared at the back wall when a whisper was heard.

"Shinji?"

"…" he said turning around and blinking. Rana was standing in the doorway to his room in a loose tank top and short shorts. Her hair looked like she combed it again and there was a small fragrance emitting from her. The aspect that he did not hear her sneak did not bother him.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"Let's watch…TV together for a change," the female twin asked. She clasped her hands behind her and leaned forward a little. He saw that she was not wearing any undergarments. That image seemed to trigger flashbacks in his mind. He immediately resisted the uncontrollable urge inside of him.

"…very…well…" he said with a slow nod.

Both walked to the couch and sat down near each other. Rana turned on the TV and changed it to one of the shows that she liked to watch. Asking if that was okay, Shinji stated he did not mind. After a couple of minutes, she scooted closer. Sitting next to him, they were shoulder to shoulder. Blinking and keeping a stoic expression, he felt her place her head down on his left shoulder.

"…" the male pilot said.

Ignoring her actions, both continued to watch TV. After a few minutes, she slowly hugged his left arm. Turning her body a little toward him, she pressed herself more toward him. Slowly moving his eyes toward her, the tank top was barely covering her chest. Feeling his right eye begin to twitch, he slowly looked back at the screen. Feeling her heartbeat and her pulse, they were a little elevated. She was also making sounds of being a little more than comfortable.

'…_**d…O…i…T…' **_the dark clone whispered in his head.

'No sir,' he thought firmly.

'_**WhAtIsTTTTTTTThe#$%#%$…h…A…r…M**_?'

'I disagree.'

'_**BuT#$^#…i…T…w…A…s…S…o…L…o…N…g…A…g…O…'**_

'Regardless sir…no.'

'_**ItWaSaTaStEfUl#$%#MeMoRaBlE$#$%#$eeeexxxppppeeeerrriiieeeennnncccceeeee.'**_

'I beg to differ.'

'…_**heee…eeee…eeee…YoUrBoDy#$%#$SAYSSOMETHINGDIFFERENT!'**_

'…'

'_**iSiTbEcAuSeOfThOsE#$%#aDdEdSeAsOnInGs?#$%#$tttthhhhhhhheeeee#$%#$SiStErSdIdThAtToooooooooo.'**_

'I am aware of that sir.'

'_**THENLETYOURURGES-YOURIMPULSES-YOURINTINCTS-YOURPRIMAL#$%#$TAKECONTROL!'**_

'…' Shinji thought feeling his right eye twitch again. He forced himself to not give the evil eye at the TV.

'…no…' he thought gravely as his heartbeat and pulse were getting a little faster.

'_**HAHAHAHA! ITISTOOLATE!'**_ the dark clone yelled viciously and cackled monstrously.

"…!?" the Third Child said feeling Rana move a little.

Her hands moved slowly going into different directions. Her left hand moved toward his left thigh. Rubbing against it, she placed her hand on his upper inner thigh. The right hand slid down to his wrist. Gently pulling it, she placed the hand between her legs and against her groin area. A heavy sighing breath was heard from her as she playfully bit his shoulder.

"…!?" he said as he felt himself splitting in his mind. Hearing the dark clone to his right, he darted his eyes at him. A morbid and vicious looking face stared back at him with too many toothy grins.

'_**SUCCUMB!'**_ '…no…' '_**SUCCUMB TO TEMPTATION!' '**_…no…' '_**SUCCUMB TO THE PRIMAL INSTINCTS!' **_'…No…' '_**SUCCUMB TO DESIRE!'**_ '…No…' '_**SUCCUMB TO THE ANIMALISTIC!' **_'…NO…' '_**SUCCUMB TO THE LUST!' **_'…NO…' '_**THE PLEASURE!'**_ '…_**NO…' 'THE ESCTASY!' '…NO…' 'THE EUPHORIA!' 'NO' 'THE AGONGY!' 'NO' 'THE SUFFERING!' 'NO!' 'THEMOLESTATION!' 'NO!' 'THERAPE!-THEPILLAGE!-THEBETRAYAL!-THEDECEPTION!-THELIES!-SUCCUMBSUCCUMBSUCCUMBSUCCUMBSUCCUMB!' **_

"…Shinji…" Rana said seductively slowly turning her head toward him.

Feeling herself heated and becoming lost in desire, she leaned closer to his face. Seeing his head slowly turn toward her, she focused on his lips. Parting her mouth a little, she was about to kiss him heavily when she froze. The left half side of his lips looked wet when the right half looked rotten and bleeding. Slowly looking up with her eyes, the overwhelming desire started to fade quickly.

Half of Shinji's face had changed to a morbid disfigured face with lacerations and cruel looking wounds. Even the environment seemed to reflection what was on his face. The environment on Shinji's left side was of the apartment with shadows produced from the TV. The other side was gory. It was like being inside of a rapidly beating heart. The walls pulsated twice repetitively with blood rushing in and being sucked out quickly. Blinking, her hand that was on his inner thigh felt like creepy-crawlers were rubbing against it.

"…is…something…" Shinji spoke softly and tightly.

'_**GoOnMySpArEdSeEd' **_the Sid portion stated in a threatening tone.

"…the…matter…"

'_**DDDDDddddooooooooo#$%#$iiiiiiiiTTTTTTTTTTT.'**_

"…Miss Rana?"

'_**LET'SRELIVETHATWONDERFULMEMORY!' **_it stated grinning viciously and maliciously at her. Tens and tens of black-red eyes were merging out of the disfigured face rapidly. They continued until its disfigure face was completely covered with them.

'_**THEONETHATGAVEMERESURGENCE#$%#$THEONETHATSHATTEREDMYSEED'SMINDAGAIN!'**_

'…the…what…?' Rana thought suddenly feeling fear fester quickly inside of her.

'_**RAPE!VIOLATE!INCEST!LUST!PEG!BONDAGE!TORTURE!ESCTASY!'**_ Sid screamed as its face extended to be nose to nose with both her and Shinji's.

'_**GIVEME#$%#$GIVEMETHIS!#$%#$BLISSFULSENSATION#$%#$OFPLEASUREANDSUFFERING!'**_

"…!?" Rana said as she jumped away from Shinji. He suddenly ripped apart down the middle as gore shot out from him like a waterfall. At the same time, masses and masses of children, women, and men bellowed in torturous agony. It sounded as like she had materialized in the pits of hell as the entire room became a bloodbath quickly. When the whole space became completely engulfed with crimson, she blinked out of reflex.

All the sudden, blood everywhere was gone. Instead, the floor, the walls, and the ceiling were covered with jagged etched words. Phrases and verses were repeated over and over again. It emitted as if someone had gone insane as there was no structure or uniformity. Some were small while others were written with letters as large as a door. About to open her mouth, she saw eyes staring at her from a door across the living room. Despite the eyes from the dark clone unnerved her, the lone pair that were staring at her made her feel more scared. Black-dark magenta eyes bore at her before the door slowly closed.

"…!?" Rana said waking up with a start.

'…what…who…was that?' she thought breathing hard. Feeling sweat all over her, she looked around to see where she was. Seeing that it was her room, the back of her head started to hurt a lot. Grabbing the back of her head, there seemed to be a bump on it.

"Are you feeling well Miss Rana?"

"…!?" she said freezing in place.

The pain on her head subsided as she slowly turned to where the voice was. Kneeling next to her was the Third Child. Immediately looking at his face, the same stoic expression with dark magenta eyes was there. His scleras were not black. Feeling a little at ease from seeing things normal, a part of her was still rattled.

"Miss Rana?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"…what do you mean…?"

"You fell and hit your head."

"…I…did?" she asked blinking in surprise.

"Yes. Do you remember what you were doing prior to the blow?"

"…I think…" the female twin said looking forward. The blanket that was over her fell off.

"I was changing clothes."

"You are correct."

"I must have tripped when putting something on," she said smiling a little. The back of her head began to throb a little making her lift both hands behind her head to rub the bump.

"…" Shinji said blinking. "You were in the process of changing."

"…" she said freezing again. Slowly looking down, she had nothing on. Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and pain, she still felt the effects of dinner. Slowly covering up, she glanced at him with a sheepish face. Blinking, his eyes were closed as he did not move.

"…did you…see anything?"

"I would be lying if I said no Miss Rana."

"…well…as punishment…you have to nurse me back to health."

"Very well. How shall that be done?"

"…?" Rana said a little surprised from his statement and immediately curious. "What would you suggest?"

"Other than applying ointment and setting calming incenses in the room, possibly give a head massag-"

"Let's do that-owww," she said excited. The back of the head throbbed quickly making her wince.

"…very well," he stated standing up. "I will be back momentarily Miss Rana. Excuse me."

By the time that the Third Child came back, he knocked on her door. Hearing her stating to enter, he opened the door and saw that she had not changed into clothes. She only had the blanket wrapped around her giving him an innocent smile. Blinking slowly, he entered and began setting incenses around the room.

"Are you not going to change into clothes Miss Rana?"

"I'm…still kind of out of it…don't want to chance a second fall," she said closing one eye at him.

"…I see…" he said. After the last one was lit, he headed toward the female twin. Kneeling down near her, he placed a pillow underneath him. With the ointment in hand, he gave an open palm to his thighs.

"Miss Rana, if you would please place your head here. If you rather have a pillow, then that can…" he said stopping. She immediately placed her head on his lap. Staring up at him while holding onto the blanket, he slowly looked down with a stoic face.

"Like this?"

"…I can't apply the ointment to the back of your head in this position."

"Hee-hee," she said quietly slowly turning over. Not holding onto the blanket, it became loose. Putting her face between his thighs, he heard a soft sigh. Seeing that much of her back was exposed, the male pilot just blinked. Gently moving hair to place the ointment, he applied the ointment in his hands. Massaging it in, she began to relax more.

"This feels…nice."

"Glad to hear it Miss Rana."

"Could you give me…a whole massage?"

"…Entailing?"

"Well…you know…" Rana said prompting herself up and looking up at him.

"Everything?"

"No," Shinji said with a deadpan voice.

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise. About to open her mouth, she closed it seeing him narrowing his eyes at her. Smiling at him, she placed herself back on the floor and rested her head in his lap.

"I'm fine with this for now."

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly and continuing to massage the back of her head.

After several minutes passed, he heard her softly breathing. Slowly stopping the massaging, he gently pulled the blanket up to cover her. Softly grabbing her shoulders, he slowly moved her to her futon. Once placed and that she hadn't awaken, he reached for the body pillow that was nearby. Placing it beside her, Rana slowly reached out. Pulling it toward her, a smile came across her face.

"…hee hee…remember…the last time…we were…like this…" she whispered sleepily.

"…" the Third Child said slowly standing up.

Leaving silently, he closed her door without a sound. Entering the living room, he headed for his room. Reaching it, he quietly opened the door to see someone on the other side. Seeing a reflection of himself staring back at him, the only difference was the color of their scleras. Blinking, the image went away. Glancing at his backpack and repeating what was placed it in, he closed his room and went to bed.

The following morning, Shinji woke up to the sound of a soft tapping. Blinking and sitting up, he looked at what time it was. Blinking a couple of times, he started getting out of bed. Keeping his bed attire of a tank top and boxers, he exited his room. Seeing nothing on the other side of the door, the tapping was heard again. Entering the living room, he headed for the entrance hallway. Getting close to the front door, the tapping was heard again and louder. Not making a sound, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it a little. A pair of crimson eyes was looking at him.

"…" the male pilot said slowly blinking. Opening up the door more, he gave a tired nod.

"Morning…Miss Ayanami."

"Morning Ikari…I'm sorry for coming at this hour…may I…come in?" she asked with a mild frustrated tone.

"…" he said slowly stepping aside and gesturing her in. Seeing her walk by, she was in her bed attire still. Slowly closing the door without a sound and locking it, he turned toward the hallway to see her standing in front of him.

"Is there something…" the Third Child asked quietly with a slow blink. "I can help you with?"

"…I…" she spoke softly and looked down at the ground. "…am having difficulty…falling asleep."

"…in what way…Miss Ayanami?"

"…I can't…calm down…" she stated holding onto her button up shirt.

"…I…see…would you care for some tea Miss Ayanami?"

"Am I…imposing on you Ikari?"

"If you were…Miss Ayanami," he stated walking toward the living room. "I would not…have answered the door."

"…" Rei said following closely behind him.

"If you would…like Miss Ayanami…you can sit on the couch…while I make tea."

"…if you do not mind Ikari…I would like to make it…with you."

"…" he said blinking and not reacting to her statement. "Very well."

Entering the kitchen area, both split the task. Though the lights were not turned on, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Careful in not making loud sounds, they began preparing the tea.

"Are you cold…Miss Ayanami?" he asked standing beside her.

"…no…I am…rather warm at the moment."

"I see," Shinji said silently yawning with his mouth closed. After the tea was made, they placed the tea pot and tea cups on a tray. Walking back into the living room, they sat down on the couch. Setting the tray on the coffee table, Rei sat right beside him to be shoulder to shoulder. Pouring each other drinks, he handed a cup to her.

"Thank you Ikari."

"Welcome," he said and took a sip. The hot beverage seemed to make him feel a bit more awake. Feeling her body heat through the thin dress shirt, she was not lying.

"You are rather warm Miss Ayanami…you are not feeling ill, are you?"

"…no…I have…desires that…won't let me relax."

"What kind of desires?"

"…what was shared…in the mind merge," she said turning toward him. He slowly turned toward her and blinked.

"…I wish…to experience them…again," she said staring at him. Despite that the room was still dark, she felt her cheeks blushing; however, she did not cower away from her statement. Though the timing of giving into her impulse was off, she couldn't contain it. Unable to sleep for that passed few hours had led her to being more than frustrated.

"…" he said blinking. Having only a few flashbacks, it seemed the approach that Rana took seemed to trigger more quite rapidly. Also thinking that he was tired, it had caused his mind to feel lethargic.

"…I…see…" he said turning his head forward and looking at his tea.

"Would it be selfish," Ayanami said copying him and cupping her tea more. "…to ask you…to share that experience with me…again?"

"…may I ask why you desire that?"

"…" Rei said thinking about the mind merge and what acts both of them did. "…it felt…very good…I never had…that type of affection before."

"Does," the First Child asked turning her head toward him. He looked slowly with his eyes at her and blinked.

"Does the physical act…feel the same?"

"…" he said staring at her for a couple of second before turning his head toward her. "…it depends Miss Ayanami…I can only explain based on what I know, witnessed…and experienced…how much do you wish to know?"

"…" she said feeling a little relaxed from him not turning her away and was willing to explain. "I would appreciate any knowledge that you have Ikari."

"…" he said giving a slow nod. "Very well."


	140. School Breakage

Chapter 140: School Breakage

Time passed as both Shinji and Ayanami continued discussing about the topic that was brought up. Though they were sitting next to each other and only talking about what she desired, her urges were subsiding.

"That is the extent of my knowledge on the subject Miss Ayanami," he said with a slow blink.

"I see," she said with a nod. Turning toward him, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you Ikari."

"You are welcome…Miss Ayanami," he said turning to her and giving a slight nod. "It seems to be that time."

"…" the First Child said looking at nearby clock. Seeing what time it was, a part of her did not want to leave.

"Yes. I will go back now to get ready," she stated turning back to him.

"Very well. I shall escort you to the door," Shinji said standing up. Getting up as well, both walked to the front door. About to open it, Ayanami stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you…for letting me in Ikari."

"You are welcome Miss-" the male pilot stated before she hugged him warmly. Blinking a couple of times, his mind still felt foggy and tired. Feeling him return the hug slowly, they stayed that way for a few seconds. Letting go of him, both stated goodbye for now. Seeing her leave for her apartment, he closed the door. Turning around, he headed back to his room to get ready for school.

Grabbing his school uniform and undergarments, he headed for the bathroom and took a shower. Finishing, he dried off and put on his school clothes. Feeling prepared and opening the bathroom door, Rana was standing outside. She looked half asleep when she looked up at him. She gave a smile at him.

"Greetings Miss Rana."

"…mmmoorrnnninnggg…" she said while yawning at the same time.

"There is still hot water left for you to use. I shall have breakfast ready by the time you finish Miss Rana."

"…Thanks Shinji," the female twin said with slow nod.

Getting out of the bathroom, she walked in and closed the door. Going toward the kitchen, he began preparing their breakfast and lunch for later. By the time Rana finished with her shower, she could hear him cooking in the kitchen. Going to her room to change, she went over what happened last night in her mind. Despite the anti-climax aspect of her tripping and hitting her head, the aspect of being cared for was satisfying.

'Though that wasn't part of the plan…it was still nice,' she thought.

Finished with getting her uniform on and doing her hair, she looked herself over in the mirror. Feeling ready, she exited her room. Getting into the living room, breakfast was already out on the dining room table. Sitting herself down, the Third Child came out with two glasses of orange juice.

"How is your head Miss Rana?" he asked setting the drinks down and sitting down himself.

"There is still a bump, but it is not throbbing…how are you feeling?"

"…" he said blinking slowly with a stoic face. "…I…didn't get much sleep last night…I feel a bit tired."

"You look like it," she said seeing faint dark circles around his eyes. "You normally don't drink orange juice."

"…yes…I am hoping…it wakes me up a little," the male pilot stated taking a sip. He didn't make a reaction to the beverage and began to eat.

"About…last evening," Rana said beginning to eat as well. "…I…I really enjoyed it."

"…" he said looking at her and slowly blinking. "You did?"

"Y-Yes," she said feeling tingly all over a little. "I wanted to convey that…you are the only one I will look at."

"…"

"That incident in the janitor's closet with Nagisa…nothing…nothing happened between us," she said firmly.

"…" he said slowly blinking and listening.

"I don't think of him as someone I want to be with…we were just talking and got cornered when two couples were going to use the janitor's closet for their love nest."

"…?" Shinji said not too sure where she was going with the conversation.

"So despite the rumors spreading around, I didn't make out with him."

'…I can't…think well it seems,' he thought as his mind felt lethargic. Closing his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy. Sighing internally, he forced them to open.

"I see…I can understand the predicament that would cause…with others seeing you two…alone in a small dark room," he said calmly. Placing his chopsticks down, he closed his eyes and rubbed them.

'Sir?'

'…_**yyyyYYYYYEEEEeeeeesssssss#$%#$WHAT?**_' the dark clone hissed then barked at him.

'I will have difficulty staying awake…may I ask a favor?'

'_**WhAtKiNdOfAfAvOr?'**_ it asked curious.

'I require pain stimulation to keep me alert…is that feasible sir?'

'_**#$#hheeeeeee$#$#$#yyyyyyeeeeessssss$%#$WiThPlEaSuRe'**_ the evil voice stated more than pleased.

'In return, may I ask which favor you will require?'

'_**YoUaReAlReAdYpLaNnInGtOdOmEaFaVoR#$%#%$wItHtHoSeItEmSiNyOuRbAg.'**_

'I see…very well. Thank you sir,' he thought removing his hands from his eyes and opening them.

'_**Aaaannnnnyyyyyttttiiiimmmmmeeeee#$%#$my seed…heh heh…h…e…h…'**_

"T-That's because he wanted to talk alone," Rana stated leaning forward with anxiety. About to respond, the feeling of sharp needle slammed into his right eye. Cringing hard on the inside, he forced himself to not react. He felt more awake given how piercingly painful it was.

"I believe you Miss Rana," he said taking a drink. Feeling that it was more acidic than normal, his tongue started to give a burning tingling sensation.

"Please do worry about it. If you say it was for talking, then it was."

"…" the female twin said looking relieved and calming down. Finishing their breakfast and getting ready, they left the apartment. Locking the door and going toward Misato's apartment, the First Child came out.

"Morning," Rana said politely with a smile.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami. How are you?" Shinji said with a small nod to her.

"Morning Ikari…Rana. I am well despite not sleeping well," Ayanami said rubbing her eyes a little.

"Really? That's a coincidence. Shinji said the same thing earlier," the female twin said in mild surprise.

"It does…sound like it," she said with a small nod.

"Maybe if start walking, both of you will feel more awake with some fresh air," Rana said.

Seeing them give small head nods, all three left for school. Exiting from the apartment building, Rana seemed to be walking with a bit more spring in her step. The female twin was about to give a bright smile toward them when she noticed the First Child seemed different walking beside them.

"Hey Ayanami, did something happen yesterday?"

"…why do you ask?" she asked turning her head toward her and blinking.

"You seem to be more relaxed than usual."

"…" the First Child said thinking about it.

She didn't feel too different from how she felt overall yesterday. Thinking about what would have caused the change, the conversation earlier this morning came to mind. Seeing that as a viable option, she nodded her head.

"Yes…you could say that."

"Really? What happened?" Rana asked with a smile on her face.

"…" she said glancing at the Third Child who was walking at their pace toward the intersection. A mild blush and small smile came to her face looking back forward.

"Nothing in particular."

'Nothing my foot!' the female twin thought controlling her expression. Going beside the male pilot, she held his arm.

"Shinji and I had some sibling bonding yesterday…that's why I am happy."

"Sibling bonding?"

"…" he said turning toward the First Child. "Miss Rana cooked dinner and we watched TV."

"…" Rei said. Though she felt the presence of being jealous, their bonding seemed relatively harmless given that family members do that.

"That sounds nice."

"Not only that-" Rana stated when someone was walking toward them. The three looked at the person and saw it was Kaworu. He had the same friendly smile on his face though he was looking directly at the Third Child. Stopping in front of them, he placed one hand on his hip.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Mr. Kaworu. How are you?" he asked with a stoic tone and expression.

"I am well. How are you? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"…I am adequate…" he said then narrowed his eyes at him. "I do not appreciate you watching me while I was sleeping in my room Mr. Kaworu."

"What!?" Rana stated with surprise. It caused Rei to look surprised as well.

"You know," the Sixth Child said getting closer the Third Child. He put a hand on his chin and leaned his head forward to be closer to the male pilot's face.

"When those eyes of yours are closed, your sleeping face looks innocent and cute."

"…hey…" Rana said pushing him back a little to be between them. Her face had a forced smile though looked irritated. Kaworu put up his hands and turned around; however, he was giggling while walking away.

"Damn that guy," Rana said and immediately followed him. "You get back here mister. I have a bone to pick with you."

"You'll have to capture me first," Nagisa said teasingly looking back with a smile.

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes at him.

Looking back Shinji, he was still narrowing his eyes until he relaxed. Hearing him give a small sigh through his nose, he walked forward. Keeping in step with him, she glanced at him seeing that his facial expression did not change or seem different. Feeling that this seemed real, she asked a question.

"Is what Pilot Nagisa said true Ikari?"

"…yes…" he said slowly blinking. "I am not too sure how he was able to get into the apartment and into my room."

'…that's because he…' Ayanami thought though kept her mouth closed. Instead, she thought of something else.

"Is that why you seem more tired than usual?"

"Yes…I did not fall asleep last night given how long he stared and was in my room."

"…did…he do…anything to you?" she asked immediately feeling angry.

"Other than touching my head and face, no."

"…" the First Child said. Feeling much of the anger subside, irritation remained.

"Will you be alright today?"

'_**#$%#Y#$%#E#$%!#S#$%#'**_ the dark clone whispered excitedly in his head.

At the same time, he seared off all pinkies on Shinji's hands and feet. Feeling pain surge through his arms and legs, all of his pinkies twitched in place. Blinking and wiggling them a little, he blinked. Turning his head toward her, he gave a small nod.

"Other than possibly sleepy…I believe so."

Following the other two who were mildly playing chase, the four reached the school gate. Oddly, Kensuke and Toji were there and peeking around a pillar. They were looking at the school campus grounds intently. Hearing footsteps, they turned to them and had mixed emotions.

"Hey guys," Toji said then looked back.

"Morning," Aida said moving his cam-recorder back.

"…" all four said blinking. Rana and Kaworu walked toward them and peered in the same direction. Immediately, both seemed captivated a little from what they were looking at.

"What's goin' on man? There seems to be more doin' it than yesterday?" Toji whispered.

"Your guess is good as mine," Kensuke stated slowly doing a wide sweep shot of the campus ground.

"You are right…" Rana whispered covering her mouth staring at one couple.

"Almost seems like a mating season," Kaworu stated out loud. He saw three heads nod a little. Hearing footsteps walk around them, they saw Shinji followed by Rei head into the school grounds. Watching them, only the female pilot seemed to turn her head a couple of times. The one couple that both walked by, Ayanami stared back at them blinking before looking back forward.

"Come on Kensuke. Let's see if this is happenin' everywhere," the Fourth Child said standing up and walking forward.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Aida said standing up and catching up to jock.

Both Rana and Kaworu headed toward their homeroom while gazing at all the couples they could see. All were actively engaging in some form of affection in a mild to moderate matter. The ones that were spotted in tall shrubs and plants were doing more that grabbed both of their attention. Of the types seen, there were heterosexual and homosexual couples engaging freely. Even groups of three or four were seen being affectionate with one another such as holding hands, waists, sitting in one's lap, or placing a hand on their backside.

Reaching their homeroom, there were even couples doing PDA in their seats. Surprised at their no level of shame, the two saw Shinji and Rei sitting next to each other up front. They were the only two people that were not being affectionate. Heading to where they were, they grouped together and whispered about what was happening around them.

"…" Shinji said listening to the group and blinking.

Feeling the dark clone quietly giggle above his head, its aura went away. Slowly glancing at the front door of the classroom, the Class Rep walked in looking normal and calm. Based on her expression and demeanor, he just blinked. Looking back to the group around him, he continued to listen.

Hearing the warning bell, Kaworu and Rei stood up to head toward their seats. Both stopped and had a look of confusion on their faces. Even Rana looked around her with the same expression. Only Ayanami looked back at the Third Child. Hoping that he would give her a sign of what happened, he did not look up. Just gathering out his notebook to take notes, he began to get ready.

'…If this is what I think it is…I will ask Ikari later…' she thought heading for her seat. With all the remaining students coming into the classroom, the first period bell sounded. The teacher came in and Hikari did the morning class routine. All sitting back down, the beginning of the school day began.

At the medical facility at NERV, the Major had checked in with administration. Seeing that this was the proposed last day for the Second Child, she wanted to come by and pick her up. Meeting with the female pilot's assigned doctor, they were going over a few things outside of the redhead's hospital room.

"Is she good overall?" Misato asked.

"Yes Major. Pilot Souryu has been cleared enough to be released. However, she will be scheduled to come in for follow-up checkups and monitoring," the doctor stated looking at the clipboard that was in his hand.

"Good to hear. Can I see her now?"

"Yes. I will hand this over to the admin desk to process her discharge. From there, she will be back in your charge Major."

"Sounds good. Thanks doc."

Seeing the medical staffer walk away, Misato turned to the hospital door and knocked on it. Hearing a response, she entered. Seeing the redhead sitting up from the hospital bed, the female pilot looked back with annoyance.

"Can I finally leave now Misato?" Asuka asked.

"I see you are back to health. Yeah, the doc is getting your papers ready to be discharged from the medical facility."

"God…FINALLY," she said kicking the sheets off of her. Sliding out of the bed, she firmly put her feet on the floor.

"Are my clothes here?"

"I brought you a spare from your room," the Major stated handing the package of clothes. "How are you feeling Asuka?"

"Other than bored out of my mind, never been better," the female pilot stated grabbing the package and opening it. Seeing what was in it, she went toward a curtain area and closed it.

"Given that this your release day, I will hold off doing Eva synch testing and a refresher course until tomorrow or the next day."

"You seriously would have made me go through all that after getting discharged?" Asuka asked poking her head through the curtain.

"I'm not that cruel."

"Good. Because I want to get out of here and go do stuff," she stated out loud continuing to change into her civilian clothes. Once done, she moved the curtains to the side and came out.

"Well, don't you look more alive."

"I should be. Now come on," the Second Child stated heading toward the door. "There are places I want to go visit before I have to go back to reality."

'At least her attitude is back,' the Major thought with a smirk. Following her out of the hospital room, they walked to the admin desk. While heading there, the redhead made a long list of places to go to.

Back at the school, the oddity from this morning seemed to be evolving. During breaks, rumors of couples doing PDA more openly were spreading like wildfire throughout the whole school. When a rumor was told about one person, another would say that they saw the other person doing that to someone else. Even the school administration was aware of what was happening. They not only were hearing the rumors spreading, they were witnessing match ups as well: student to student, student to staff, staff to student, and staff to staff.

By the beginning of the lunch period, everyone was in a state of shocked confusion. Each were trying to comprehend on how almost everyone was committing some form of PDA, light or heavy, to someone else. Before any of them could stand from their desk, Rana, Rei, Kaworu, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari were surrounded by students they normally associated with. It was strange how those students, some from their class and others from other classes, blocked the view of their surroundings in the classroom. Despite them seemingly come in masses, each one of them was asking the same questions.

"Hey Rana…are you going out with…," the female twin's friends whispered. They had small smiles on their faces when they leaned in to say quietly the person they were asking about.

"…!?" Toji said blinking and recoiling back a little.

"W-What? N-n-no way. I did not do that with her," Kensuke said alarmed.

"Aw come on," male students said with small smiles. Despite their expressions, Kaworu was looking back at them with confusion.

"No need to be shy…we saw what you two were doing around that area."

"W-Where!?" Hikari stated with mild shock from the accusation. "I was nowhere near there this morning!"

"Strong denials...sounds suspicious especially when you were engaging that heavily with each other," the female students said in front of Ayanami.

"…?" Rei said blinking and tilting her head a little. Despite denying, the students seemed to not believe the people they were surrounding. Instead of calling them liars, the young teens became allured from it. Instead of one asking questions, each student spoke one and took turns speaking.

"How did it feel getting that close and steamy?"

"How did they taste? Was it sweet? Was it savory?"

"How did it smell to be that aroused by them?"

"How did it look to be up close and personal…within each other's bubble?"

"What did it sound like when your bodies where pressing against each other? Did it turn you on more?"

"What emotional charge did you receive from being so…open…bold…and dirty?"

"…!?" Rana, Toji, Kensuke, Ayanami, Hikari, and Kaworu said.

All six of them were still in confusion on what the surrounding students were accusing them of doing. Before any of them retorted against the claims, each person got a vivid flashback. The images were of the said claims the students confronted them about. A surreal sensation engulfed all their senses from feeling that they were reliving the scene. Each of them reacted differently and similarly.

The flashback for Rana and Kaworu made them smile. Despite blushing a little bit, the female twin felt tingly inside and elated. Though not part of the plan that she had made the previous day, it was an alternative. The Sixth Child just closed his eyes and savored the sensations that impacted his body. It made him feel light and good all over from receiving that much affection from the two he kept pursuing.

Toji and Kensuke blushed heavily from who they were doing PDA with. Still not believing it, both did not deny the immediately satisfaction from feeling and seeing the imagery. Hikari's face turned bright red. Covering her face in feeling embarrassed, she felt guilty from finding it enjoyable. Though she made sure to be proper and level headed when it came to dating aspects, seeing herself doing something so bold was new. Not only that, but how her body felt from it was strong and gripping.

'…' Ayanami thought blinking and staring hard at the students surrounding her. She was surprised from the flashback as she thought it was something similar to what happened during the mind merge. However, the sensations felt off. Also, the students that were around her did not drop their smiles. Focusing on their eyes, none of them were blinking as they stared hard at her.

"So those are the places you want to go?" Misato asked.

"Yep! I want to be able to enjoy those before having to be put back on the school and Eva pilot schedule again," Asuka stated looking out the window. Both were on the car escalator in the Major's vehicle.

"Finally able to get out of that dungeon."

"I'm surprised you are not tired and have the energy to want to do all this."

"It was beyond boring in that hospital room. I couldn't do much of anything. It was so irritating!"

"Alright alright."

Both reached the surface and took to the highway. As Misato promised, they drove to the shopping district with the mall. Once there, they went to the Second Child's favorite stores. Though most of it was to window shop, there were a couple of items that Asuka wanted to get. Afterwards, both went to have lunch at the bistro that the redhead liked. Sitting down at table and ordering food, the redhead let out a pleasing sigh.

"God I missed this. Being coped up in a hospital is no fun at all."

"I agree," Misato said sipping her drink. "Looks like you are recovering from getting this shopping out of your system."

"Yeah. I do feel better…thanks for taking me."

"Sure," the Major said smiling from seeing her smile at her.

"I heard there was a new pilot that was also a transfer student at the school."

"That's correct."

"Well…who is he?" the female pilot asked. Seeing Misato give an apologetic smile, she explained about the Sixth Child. Knowing her behavior, Asuka became offended but didn't become belligerent or make a scene.

"I know that you don't want anyone to pilot your Eva Asuka, but that was what the higher ups pushed down on us. He is your substitution when you were in the medical facility recovering."

"…" the redhead said sulking. Taking a deep breath in, she exhaled and looked at the Major with an annoyed face.

"All that means is he is my direct competitor now. But I will show you and everyone else that I am still the best pilot. I'll be back and become top again."

"That's the spirit."

'Guess being in the hospital and taking those recovery therapy sessions took a little bit of her edge off. I'm surprised she is still acting like herself. I thought that experience from being in Unit-01 was more than traumatizing,' Misato thought. Their food came in which paused the subject about Eva piloting.

"Is there any other place you'd like to go before heading home?"

"School."

"…eh?" the Major said blinking in surprise.

"I want to meet the Sixth Child and say hi to a couple of friends."

"…sure…you do realize that…Shinji will be there too."

"…" the redhead said looking up from cutting her steak. Her expression never changed.

"I know that idiot will be there. If I see him, I see him. If I don't, I don't. I could care less about him."

"…right…just stating the obvious."

'That is not a good sign,' the Major thought turning her attention back to her lunch. After finishing the meal, they headed back to the car. Loading up the purchased items in the backseat, they headed toward the school.

"…" Rei said feeling irritated from the students that were still surrounding around her desk. Standing up, none of them moved or drop their small smiles.

"Please move."

"Why?" one asked still not blinking. "Getting frustrated from being confronted about your display of no shame?"

"I have to use the restroom."

"Escaping us Ayanami? That's almost like admitting guilt."

"If you won't move, I will make an opening for me to pass," the First Child stated coldly. Strangely, the small smiles on their faces stared to look mischievous. Two students moved a little to give an opening for her to walk out. Not thanking them, she headed to the front of the classroom. Stopping by Shinji's desk, it was vacant despite the students that had surrounded Rana and her seat.

"…?" Ayanami said noticing that the Third Child's backpack was not there.

Feeling something off, she looked at the others. The students that were surrounding her were all still standing around her desk. They had turned toward her continuing to stare and have mischievous smiles on their faces. Looking at the rest of the classroom, there were four groups of students that were surrounding five people. None of them were turning their attention away from the person they were around. Seeing something move in her peripheral vision, she blinked.

"…!" she said feeling goosebumps flare on her arms.

Darting her eyes at the students that had surrounded her, they had moved. The four that were standing around her desk had moved closer to her; however, they still had the same expression and staring at her. As they stared at each other, no communication was given between them. Feeling uncomfortable from their behavior, she slowly backed up. Keeping an eye on them, she headed toward the front classroom door.

Reaching it, she felt around to make sure she would not trip or run into anything. Finding no hazards, she noticed that the four students had not moved. However, only their eyes were following her. It was as if they were statues with live eyes. Stepping outside onto the walkway, she slowly and quietly closed the door. Once done, she immediately walked down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, the uncomfortable feeling was still present.

"…" Rei said looking back up the stairs. Seeing that there were no students at the top, she turned around.

'Where did Ikari go to?' she thought looking around.

The school ground seemed to have every student couple out and about. It was mildly surprising to see and witness how none of them seemed bothered by the PDA they were doing in public. Ignoring them, she tried to think where the Third Child would be. A thought came to her in which she started walking away from the courtyard. After a short walk, she noticed a lone male student.

Getting closer, she recognized that it was the male pilot. He was sitting alone at a bench quietly eating his bento. While continuing toward him, Rei noticed that there were couples spread out in the area around Shinji. Glancing at one couple, both stopped their form of affection. Slowly turning toward her, both stared at her with mischievous smiles.

"…" Ayanami said blinking and ignored them. As she continued, more and more couples would do the same action. Almost all had stopped to look at her. Oddly, they only faced the direction in which she looked at them before looking away. Despite some not even facing her direction, she felt eyes staring behind her.

Almost reaching the bench, she saw something move on her left and glanced there. Immediately, the sounds of feet on gravel emitted to her right. Turning her head toward them, they stopped moving; however, all were now facing her as a center point. Confused and feeling uncomfortable, she glanced to her left and saw the same thing. All the couples that were not facing her were now facing her. Students on both sides continued to not say anything as they continued to smile mischievously and stare at her.

Once she reached the bench that Shinji was on, she stood facing him. A loud wave of feet on gravel were heard behind her. Feeling apprehension building inside of her, she slowly turned around. All the couples were now staring eerily at both of them. Slowly sitting down next to him while watching them carefully, the male pilot blinked and looked up.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami…is there something the matter?"

"…I don't…" Rei said feeling goosebumps flare up her arms and legs.

The students that were watching them slowly started to move toward them; however, none of them were making a step forward. Feeling something familiar that was evil, malicious, and vile crawling toward her, she moved closer to him. From touching shoulder to shoulder, the students stopped advancing. However, they did not back away.

"…Ikari…?" Ayanami asked quietly. She stared at all the students that were staring back at them with the same expression.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?" he asked turning his head toward the students.

"Is there…something happening…now?"

"Something as in what?"

"Are you seeing the students?"

"Yes."

"What are they doing?"

"Staring."

"…are they…doing anything else?"

"They seem to be smiling."

"Are you eating your lunch?"

"Yes."

"…" she said quickly glancing at the bento in his hand. Looking back at the students, Rei's eyes widen in fear. Slowly and carefully, she hugged his left arm and moved closer to him. All the students were now around them continuing to stare and gave wider mischievous smiles.

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink. "Greetings…is there something I can help you with?"

All the students that were in front of them suddenly snapped their necks looking behind them. Looking at the others around them, they were looking at a direction that was in front of the two pilots. Cracking their necks back into place, all give evil toothy grins before dispersing. All the couples walked back to their previous location that they were engaging in affection. When a few couples moved from being in front of them, both saw a gang of male students. All were heading toward them. The closer that the group got, Shinji and Rei recognized them as their leader gave them a shark smile.


	141. Deception

Chapter 141: Deception

"Well well well…Look who we have over there boys," the leader of the gang stated. "Unfinished business."

"…hey Kazo," one of the gang members asked in a low voice. "What's goin' on here?"

"Don't know," he said looking around them. "Seems like our fellow and under classmates have gotten busy. Don't sweat it boys, we will be milkin' some after this little…payback."

"Heh heh. Sounds good boss," the rest of the group muttered in agreement with head nods.

"Hey Ikari! Quit making out with the Ice Queen and get your ass over here. There some unsettled stuff we need to talk about," Kazo demanded and pointed at the two pilots.

"Appears they have recovered mostly," Ayanami stated recognizing all of them.

"Indeed," Shinji said with a blink and putting something in his pocket. Bending forward and zipping up his backpack a little, he stood up.

"Are you going to them?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami," he said and started walking forward toward them. "Please stay here for the moment."

"…" she said. Part of her wanted to argue and tell him not to go. On the other hand, he had taken care of them before without too much effort. Despite the remembrance of that, she still felt uneasy about him approaching them.

"That twerp is coming over here. Still has the same face man," one gang member stated irritated.

"Don't worry boys," Kazo said with a shark smile. "We all got a piece to make sure his face will look different."

"Uhhh…hey guys," another stated and pointed at the male pilot. "He didn't have…scars on him before, right?"

"What are you blind? Of course he didn't have…" the gang leader stated then looked closer. By the time Shinji was closer to them, all of them noticed the amount of scars on his arms and hands. The long one down his neck made him look more like a mobster. Seeing him at more than an arm's length away from them, he stopped. Continuing to have the stoic face, he gave them a slight nod.

"Afternoon gentlemen. I see that all of you are mostly recovered. Yes?" he asked with an impassive tone.

"…" Kazo said giving him a frown. A part of him felt goosebumps from remembering what the male pilot did to him and his gang. Feeling his finger and nose tingle, he shook his head. Putting on a shark smile again, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice of you to come by Ikari. Real friendly of ya…say, maybe ya know what's going on around here."

"I will answer as best as I can sir."

"Is there some kind of festival goin' on or somethin'?"

"Yeah, like a couple's competition?!" one gang member asked excited. He was immediately scorned at by the others in which he backed away a little.

"…" the Third Child said with a slow blink. "To my knowledge, no."

"So all these students are gettin' the frisk on and the adult patrols ain't doin' shit about it?"

"More or less…yes."

"Damn. We have been missing out!" he said smirking. "But enough about that. We'll get back to partying and ruling our turf of the campus grounds."

"Now you!" Kazo stated pointing at the male pilot. He saw the male pilot look with his eyes at his finger. Immediately retracting his hand, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We came to return the favor of when you ganged on us."

"…" Shinji said giving a slow blink and didn't respond.

"Hmph. Maybe this will make you start beggin' for mercy," he said and got out a document. Seeing that the Third Child only looked at it, he gave a shark smile at him.

"You're smart Ikari. Ya got guts for comin' over here knowing you'll get a beat down. Read it. We ain't going to gang on you…yet."

"Very well," the male pilot said. Walking closer, he grabbed the piece of paper calmly.

As he began to read it, Shinji placed his right hand into his pocket. Grabbing onto the object that was there, he continued scanning through the document. Halfway through it, the dark clone sounded. It made repetitive glitching giggles in various places in the background. By the time he got to the bottom portion of the document, Shinji couldn't hear anything else. Only the demented wall of mirth surrounding him filled his ears.

"Well, we are here," Misato stated turning into the school's parking lot. Getting into a slot and turning off the car, both exited the car.

"Looks the same," Asuka stated.

"Let's head to the admin office to fix your leave of absence," the Major stated.

Both walked onto the campus and headed for the administration building. As they walked, they noticed students eating and figured it was the lunch period; however, they saw a large amount of students out and about.

"Seems like a school event or something," the redhead said noticing what a lot of students were doing.

"Seems rather bold and forward for a school event," Misato stated noticing the same thing as the female pilot. Both saw that there seemed to be way too many student couples out and about. Avoiding all of the ones by passing them by, the admin office was seen up ahead. At the same time, they saw something occurring in a courtyard. Both saw the Third Child standing in front of a group of senior students.

'Well if it isn't…wait…are those,' Asuka thought seeing who the male pilot was with. Recognizing the male senior students, she blinked in surprise.

"Asuka? Where are you going?" Misato asked noticing her crouching a little. Moving toward the courtyard, she hid behind a small tree with concrete around it. Looking around it, the people standing in front of Shinji was the same gang members.

"So they are back," she muttered to herself.

"Who?" the Major asked peering around the tree as well.

"That is Kazo and his gang. They are back probably to beat up the Third from the last encounter."

"…hmmm…?" the lavender haired woman stated looking at them with narrow eyes.

"The group that got sent to the hospital from getting beat up by the idiot standing in front of them."

"Oh, now I remember…so this is a showdown then?"

"Looks like it…but…why aren't any of the nearby students walking away from that tense area with the gang?"

"Maybe they are lost in their lovey-dovey PDA."

"…" the Second Child stated narrowing her eyes. As much as she didn't want to converse with the male pilot anytime soon, watching him beat the gang up again would be enjoyable. Looking back at the Major, she had a small smile on her face.

"You actually just going to stand and watch them fight?"

"Ehh? Don't you want to see?" Misato said smirking.

"Why? It's stupid anyway."

"Alright, then let's go then."

"After the idiot knocks the snot of them again."

"Ya finish it?" Kazo asked tapping his foot with impatience.

"I have sir," Shinji said and handed back the piece of paper.

"Based on this, you'll be suspended indefinitely if you harm any of us. Not only that, you'll be arrested for assault. Given the number of my gang, it will be a number of years behind bars if you even touch us."

"…I see…" Shinji said only blinking and looking back at him. Kazo and his gang snickered at him and started cracking their knuckles. Some started getting out batons, clubs, and brass knuckles.

"Well dipshit…you ready for your beat down?"

"May Miss Ayanami leave?"

"Hell no shithead. She was our prize the first time. She will be coming with us after knocking the shit out of you."

"If that is the case gentlemen, may I give you all a present in return?"

"A present?" Kazo asked blinking surprised. "A peace offering?"

"No," Shinji said slowly moving his eyes only to look at him with a stoic face. All the gang members felt something deeply murky from how the male pilot looked at him. Pulling out something from his pocket, it appeared to be a metallic cylinder.

"What did he pull out?" Misato asked narrowing her eyes. Other than seeing a metal object in the Third Child's hand, she couldn't define what it was.

"What's he doing? A peace offering?" the Second Child asked noticing what the gang members pulled out. "He's in deep crap now."

"He beat them all single handedly last time, right?"

"…well…yeah," Asuka stated. "But they have weapons. What is he going to do with a small object?"

'_It's pretty girl Asuka!'_ a young child stated excitedly nearby. Only Misato froze stiff and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"What the-!?" the Second Child stated turning her head to the right. A young boy jogged to her and reached his arms around her neck. Giving a hug, Misato slowly turned her head to look at them. Her eyes widen seeing the female pilot hug the familiar looking child back. A smile was on her face.

"Where did you come from you little squirt?" Asuka said then was giving him a noogie.

'_Hee-hee. Not so hard!'_

"If you aren't going to answer my question, I'll make it difficult for you!" she said beginning to tickle him. The boy started squirming and laughing to the ground.

'_Noo…heh heh…I'm not telling…hahaha…okay! I-ha ha ha-I give.'_

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

'_I give Asuka! HA HA HA HA! Please Asuka!' _

'…!?' Misato thought staring hard at the scene next to her. '…what…the…'

"That's better," the redhead said with a smirk. Putting the child in a playful headlock, she turned to the Major. Blinking from becoming startled, she saw the Major with a bewilderment and apprehensive expression looking at the boy.

"Misato?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"…" Misato said looking down. Slowly pointing at the smaller individual, he smiled and gave a small wave.

'_Hi!' _the boy said with a friendly innocent smile. '_Who is this pretty lady Asuka?'_

"This is Major Misato Katsuragi. She is my supervisor, caretaker, and roommate. You be on your best behavior and no mischief around her."

'_Awwww,'_ he said with a pouting face. Seeing the stern look from the Second Child, he flinched and looked down.

'_I'll be a good boy.'_

"Better," she said and rubbed his head with a small smile on her face. It caused the boy to perk up and look pleased.

"…Asuka…why is he…here…?" Misato asked feeling her brain hurt from the normal behavior the boy was showing. The aspect of it looking like the Third Child still seemed surreal.

"I don't know. This kid started visiting me every day when I was in the hospital. Oddly, it helped me recover faster. Seeing that idiot like this made me feel better too. How did he get here, I have no clue."

'…no…that means she is…' Misato thought feeling goosebumps flare on her arms and limbs.

"Anyway, this little twerp is-h-hey!?" Asuka stated before feeling her arm being pulled by the young boy. "What are you doing?"

'…_I…have to…pee…' _he said with a guilty look.

"…really?" she stated with a deadpan look.

Misato saw something in her peripheral vision and turned toward the direction of where the gang was. Immediately freezing, horror swelled inside her hard. The evil clone of Shinji was kneeling in front of her and rocking forward and back in slow motion. It had narrow slits for eyes and an enormously wide toothy grin. Unlike the other versions she had seen, this one looked more than menacing as it hissed at her.

'…_**g…o…ppppiiiissssssss#$%#…O…r…StAyAnDiNhAlEmeeeeeeeeee.'**_ it stated as half of its head was moving up and down as a mouth.

"…!?" the Major said swallowing slowly. Curling her lips in and pressing on them, she darted her eyes at the Third Child. She saw him dropping the metal object to the ground. The dark clone stopped rocking and formed more black-red eyes on its body. Not even waiting to watch it hit the ground, she immediately grabbed both Asuka's and the boy's wrist.

"Let's go guys! I need to leak too!" she said standing up and walking briskly to the building door nearby.

"Geez Misato, slow down—huh?" Asuka said hearing something blow up. Looking in the direction of where the gang and the Third Child were standing, a large smoke cloud formed. All the sudden, the Major started jogging while pulling the two along.

"Hey what the!?" one of the gang members stated covering his mouth.

"Damn! It's a smoke bomb!"

"Whatever! Get em'! I want that punk's face messed up!" Kazo ordered.

"I can't see him."

"Stop complaining and just pin him down!"

"Ikari!" Rei stated standing up when a huge smoke cloud engulfed him, the gang members, and the surrounding area around them.

About to head toward him, she felt her leg knock over his backpack. Looking down, a gas mask came out of the main storage pouch. Seeing a note written on it, she kneeled down and picked up both. Reading what the simple note said, she blinked and looked back at the group. Her eyes widen from seeing that the smoke cloud had grew out more to twice its diameter. It seemed to be expanding rapidly. Not questioning the message, she put the gas mask on quickly. Tightening the straps, the growing gray cloud engulfed her.

'_Wow…the fog is getting bigger!' _the young boy stated and pointed.

"He had a smoke bomb!?" Asuka stated in surprise. "Why the hell is it getting bigger that quickly?"

'Come on! Come on!' Misato thought rushing to the double doors to the administration building. Reaching them, she let go of both and opened the doors.

"What's going on Misato?"

"Don't ask. Just head for the stairs. Go!" she stated closing the doors.

"G-Got it!" Asuka stated grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on. I'll race you to the stairs."

'_Okay!' _he said with a big smile and immediately started jogging. Following Asuka down the hallway, the stairs were close by to their right. All three began to ascend as the smoke reached the building's windows. Feeling that they would be cleared, the Major looked down.

'Damn it! It's coming in,' she thought. They were on the small platform before going up more stairs to the second level. 'What kind of smoke bomb did Shinji have?'

'_I won! I won!'_ the male child stated jumping to the top of the stairs with his hands in the air.

"Damn kid. You got titan thighs," the redhead said breathing heavily.

'Damn it…I'm out of shape despite doing mild exercising at the medical facility,' she thought frowning. Looking back, Misato came up to the top of the steps. Thinking she was out of shape too, she still had an apprehensive look on her face. About to speak, she felt the boy pull on her skirt a little.

'_Is the fog evil?' _he asked a looking up at her.

"Nah. It just isn't good to breathe in. Don't you worry squirt, I'll protect you," she said with a confident smile and held out her hand. Seeing him smile and grasp her hand, he gave a perky nod.

"How does it look down there Misato?"

"…well…the smoke is not rising anymore," the Major said turning around and heading for the windows. "Just wondering how far did it spread…to…ohhhh no."

"What?" Asuka asked walking over to the windows. Once seeing it, even she looked surprised.

'_What is it? Is it the fog? Let me see it Asuka!'_

"Okay okay. Keep your pants on," the Second Child said bending down. Picking him up and holding onto him, she felt him hold on to her.

'_wwhoooaaaa…it got even bigger,'_ the boy stated amazed. '_Do you think the big kids got lost in the fog?'_

"Probably since they were in the middle of it."

'_It went passed where that lady with blue hair was sitting._'

'…no…Rei!' Misato thought with widen eyes of worry.

"…" Ayanami said trying to calm her breathing down. When the smoke cloud went passed her, everything around her became a thick fog. Her skin instantly felt clammy as if the smoke had a chemical agent that reacted on the skin. Looking down to see the backpack, it was barely visible. Moving her hands in front of her, she could see only about a foot or so before it became blurry. Moving her hands down to her side, she took a step forward.

"Ikari!" she called.

Her voice was muffled by the gas mask and the filter canisters on either side of the mouth piece. Slowly proceeding forward, she could hear the cry outs of the gang members. Strangely, she began to hear thuds on the ground around her. Some sounded like one person while most of them sounded like two people close together. The falling sounds became numerous as if a whole crowd got floored to the ground.

"…Ikari…are you there?" she called out again slowly walking forward.

Turning her head a little to the left and right, there was nothing but thick gray clouds. Turning her head back straight, a dark silhouette materialized in front of her. Stopping and stepping back, black-red eyes appeared before disappearing in the fog. Feeling her vitals increase a little, she started side stepping. Using the silhouette as the center point, she visualized curving around it.

After about making a 90 degree arcing turn, the gang members were louder and seemed to sound different. Focusing on listening and keeping her eyes in the direction of where the dark silhouette was, it sounded as if they were enjoying themselves. After completing a 180 degree arc, Ayanami stared backing up. Only making a couple of steps, she could decipher what Kazo's group was actually saying.

"Yyyyeeaaahhh…that's it."

"We definitely hit the jackpot."

"Where did all the babes come from man?"

"Who cares? All of them are hungry for what we got packing."

"…yeah, you're…whoa, slow down there."

"Let me see what ya ladies have…mmm-mmm…damn fine."

'_**hEeHeEhEe…WhY#%#$t…H…a…N…k…Y…o…U…**_'

"…!?" Rei said stopping.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, the familiar feminine voice was some place behind her. Oddly, the phrases of what the gang members were making didn't sound as if they were actually doing it with people. Only they were making sounds of receiving.

"…_**miss…Ayanami…"**_ a familiar voice called.

"…!?" she said blinking and focusing on the sound. Turing around, she heard slow footsteps. Unable to pinpoint where they were coming from, they were getting closer.

"…_**miss…Ayanami…"**_

"…Ikari?" she asked slowly turning around again.

Feeling apprehension building inside of her from not knowing or seeing what was coming, she felt trapped. Deciding to go back in the direction of the bench she was at, a hazy dark silhouette was standing a few feet away. Seeing the crimson iris stare back at her, she decided to back up. Hitting something behind her, she froze from hearing someone breathing heavily. Also breathing hard herself, she didn't turn around.

"…_**miss…Ayanami…are you…alright?"**_

"…what…what is going on?" the First Child asked quietly. Not moving, the dark silhouette was slowly getting closer. At the same time, Kazo's gang and himself were getting more vocal. It sounded as if an explicit groupie was occurring where they were.

"…_**my apologizes…for not…g…i…v…i…n…g…y…o…u…#$%#$…a warning…"**_

"…that's…okay Ikari," she said nervously and backing up into him more. "May we…leave here?"

'_**WwwwwhhhhHHHHYYYyyyy#$^#$DoN'tYoUwAnTtOStAy #$ #$%^ ANDPLAY!?'**_

"…" Ayanami said going around the person behind her and holding onto their back.

"…_**my apologizes…sir…"**_

'…_**heeeeeee#$^#$%…mOrE…pArTiCaPaNtSTHEN!'**_

"…_** #$%#$Y#$$^E#$^%#S#$%S#$#$%#I#$%#$R#$%#..."**_

With the sound of a switch being pressed, the sound of four smoke bombs boomed. Within a matter of minutes, the entire campus and its buildings slowly became engulfed with the developing smoke. It caused all the students that were on upper levels of classrooms to blink all the sudden. In a wave of confusion, half the students from each classroom were still in their seat. Confusion began to take hold as the smiling students that surrounded them vanished after blinking.

Looking around dumbstruck, the sounds of students pointing and stating something brought most of the out of their stupor. Turning toward their classroom doors, a rolling fog swept in. All of them feared that it was smoke when a few pointed out that it was fog instead. It caused a massive amount of relief for people. Even facility staff and teachers were relieved knowing that the school was not being bombed or on fire. However, when the fog rolled into their offices and classrooms and engulfed them, a sensation of eeriness went through them quickly then faded away.

In the South Side Police Department Station, the day for the police was relatively calm. A mixture of people out in the field stated that the there was low activity while patrolling. The ones working in the office were working on a case or paperwork of some kind. The person manning the front desk was busy on answer and directing calls. Dispatch was busy on directing a call towards patrollers.

With the front desk busy with phone calls and tending a person at the front entrance, any other calls would be directed toward the next administrative person. Nami was busy filing documents when her desk phone rang. Going toward it, she got out a notepad. Sitting in her chair, she picked it up and answered it.

"South Side Police Department. How can I help you?" the secretary asked. Listening and nodding her head, she blinked feeling a little alarmed.

"We will definitely have officers go to the school and check out what is going on. Is there anything else regarding of when it happened?…okay. Thank you for your call. Bye."

Putting the phone down, she picked it up again to call dispatch. She stopped hearing a tapping on a window. Looking over at the sound, it was the chief knocking on the window between their offices. He was already on the phone and motioned her to come into his office. Putting her phone down and picking up her notepad, she went over to his office. Opening the door, she caught the last portion of his conversation.

"…just one patrol car. I will have someone rendezvous with them," Ryu stated before putting his desk phone down. Going to his window, he picked up binoculars and peered in a direction.

"Is it the school?" Nami asked and saw him nod.

"Come look for yourself," he stated. Hearing her walk over, he stepped aside. Without the binoculars, she could see what looked like a smoke/fog cloud at where a high school was. Looking with the goggles, she could see that it had engulfed the entire campus of the school.

"That can't be fog."

"It is more likely smoke bombs."

"Terrorist attack?"

"Of the last three callers, none of them have stated the sight or hearing of gunfire."

"Any from the school?"

"No…which is concerning," Ryu stated and pulled out his cell phone. Selecting a contact number, he put it to his ear. Hearing it ring once, the connection was made.

[Hey.]

"Sorry. Not a social call. Smoke bombs have gone off at the school the Eva pilots go to."

[…what!?] Rayne stated startled. The sounds of feet turning around on gravel were heard. […I see it…when did that happen?]

"Probably a couple of minutes ago. I have put one patrol to go there. I want you there as a precaution."

[You know I am being watched.]

"I don't care at this point. A whole campus of students' lives maybe at stake here. Don't intervene if necessary."

[…what do you mean?]

"There is no gunfire. There is no destruction. The smoke has engulfed the entire campus and doesn't appear to be dissipating."

[…alright…I'll let you know what I find] the Fifth Child stated and ended the call.

"Is it wise to put her in that predicament?" Nami asked as the Chief ended the call.

"She is my only outside resource that can respond now," he said when his cell phone rang. Looking at it, it was an unknown caller. However, the call went through and was put on loudspeaker.

'…_**T…h…A…n…K…y…O…u…F…o…R…t…H…e…A…u…D…i…E…n…C…e…#$%#$'**_ a distorted and malicious voice whispered through the phone before glitching into a barbaric screech.

"…!?" both Ryu and Nami flinched as he ended the call. Instantly recognized the voice, he placed a hand over his face.

"Ah shit."

Back at the school, someone appeared onto the rooftop. Escaping the classroom, Kaworu landed softly on the rooftop of the building he was in.

'What happened?' he thought feeling odd and alarmed at the same time. 'Where did all the students go?'

'More so,' the Sixth Child said.

Seeing that part of the fog that entered the classroom, a portion of it traveled with him when he vanished from his homeroom. The small amount that was around him faded into the surrounding air. Noticing a growing mass of it ahead, he walked toward the handrailing. Looking over them, the smoke/fog had casted over the entire school. It was growing higher and higher. Watching it with curiosity, it seemed to stop and level at the height of the rooftops. Though it crawled onto the floor of the roof, it never went any higher.

'What is this fog? It…feels strange and odd…could it have been another Angel?'

'No…that is impossible. All Angels have been eliminated up to this point. None have been reported to have survived.'

"Then why…" he said kneeling a little to feel the fog between his fingers. "Does this feel like it is…I don't understand."

'_**YoU%#$sEeK#$%#eNlIgHtEnMeNt#$^#%$yyyeeeessss?'**_

"…?" Kaworu said blinking in surprise and standing up. "…who…said that?"

'_**heeee#$%#$eee#$%#ArEyOu…C…u…R…i…O…u…S…?'**_

"…you…" he said confused and alarmed. "…how…are you here?"

'…_**j…u…m…p…'**_

"…what…?"

'…_**JuMp…'**_

'…_**iNtO…'**_

'…_**ThE…'**_

'…_**mIsT…'**_

"…why…?"

'…'

"Answer me…why?"

'…_A…d…a…m…i…s…t…h…a…t…y…o…u…?'_ a barely alive voice called out to him. Recognizing the signature, his eyes widen more.

'…_h…e…l…p…m…e…p…l…e…a…s…e…'_

"…!?" Kaworu said not believing what he heard in his head.

Despite recognizing the voice and who it belong to, the other evil aura emitted from the fog as well. Looking around for higher ground, there was a space above the roof access door that provided more space. Disappearing and reappearing on top of there, he felt the tension inside of him go down a little. About to ponder more of what was going on, he heard another distant door opening from another rooftop.

"We should be…safer up…here," Misato stated after opening the door leading to the roof.

Asuka and the child were behind her and entered the rooftop area. Breathing hard from going up more sets of stairs, all three could see that the fog had reached to the floor of the roof. Looking around them, there were only a few school buildings with rooftops. It looked like they were surrounded by a sea of gray clouds as the campus below could not be seen at all. Walking only towards the middle, they saw the fog reached just to their ankles but never went any higher.

"Strange…this feels more like a mist," Asuka stated from how her feet felt.

"…yeah…it doesn't smell like smoke either…what the heck is this stuff?" Misato asked out loud.

'_Hee-hee. Fly foggy!' _the boy said giggling.

Both women turned to see the boy bending down and grabbing the rolling fog. It stayed in his arms when he stood up. Throwing his arms toward the sky, the small cloud would spread around before disappearing slowly. It looked like he was enjoying himself; however, Misato's apprehension was still present. The more she stood with the fog around her, the more eerie she felt.

"Let's get to higher ground guys," she said pointing to the elevated space above the roof access door.

"Sure…hey squirt…" Asuka stated turning toward where the child was. Her face suddenly dropped as she started running. Misato saw where the boy was and instantly followed the Second Child. The child was standing on the hand railings then jumped forward.

'_Cannonball!' _he stated loudly.

"NO!" both women shouted stopping at the railing. The child vanished into the fog without a sound of a crash or splatter afterwards.

"God damn that kid!" the redhead shouted out loud. Turning around, she headed for the roof door only to be stopped. Looking back at the Major, her face was in fear.

"Misato, let me go!"

"Wait," Misato said quietly then spotted something to her right. Looking over, the Second Child followed her line of sight. Blinking in surprise, she saw a gray haired teen boy standing on the hand railing. Dressed in the male's school uniform, he had crimson eyes looking at them with a blank face.

"Nagisa…when did you get here?" Misato asked not moving.

"Just now," he said blinking. "What were you two looking and talking at?"

"…?" Asuka said feeling the Major hold her wrist firmer before letting go.

"We thought we saw someone jump from the window from the floor below."

"You did?"

"With the heavy fog, we can't say for sure if what we saw was real or not."

"…yes…" he said nodding his head. "Until this…fog goes away, shall we go to that higher place above the roof door?"

"Sounds good…oh. Asuka, the Sixth Child Kaworu Nagisa. Nagisa, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Souryu."

"A pleasure," he said with a small smile.

"…hi…" the redhead said with a tight smile. Watching him jump down from the hand railing, all three headed toward the ladder to get on the area about the roof door.


	142. Looper

Chapter 142: Looper

"Man…this is great boss!" one gang member stated.

"I'm just that good," Kazo said with a smug on his face.

"There…is just so many of them."

"Keep it up guys…we been backed up for months of our…fun activities," the gang leader stated.

The other members chuckled and continued their perceived explicit behavior in the dense fog. Not too far away from the where the gang was standing; two individuals were walking backwards and sidestepping. They were being followed by a dark silhouette with crimson irises that could pierce the dense fog several feet away. It hovered above the ground and kept the same distance between itself and the two students.

"…Ikari…how do we evade it?" Ayanami whispered keeping her hands on his back and following his movements.

"…**_other than keeping our distance…I am not confident we can evade it in this…mist_**."

Both only focused on black figure instead of where they were going. A bench suddenly came behind them and they were about to walk into it. Without stopping, he held out his left arm and veered to the right. The action prevented Ayanami from getting sandwiched between him and the bench. Not thinking about how he knew, the First Child just focused on keeping her eyes on the stalker figure. The dark silhouette blinked slowly and continued to follow their pathway.

"Ikari dropped a smoke bomb?" Kaworu asked with a confused expression.

"Yep," Asuka stated with her arms folded across her chest.

"…why?"

"I don't know why. We saw him confronting Kazo and his gang then dropped it on the ground. After that, more went off around the school."

"…" the Sixth Child said blinking still having a confused face. "Major Katsuragi…is Ikari known for terrorist activity?"

"No," Misato stated looking at the fog in deep thought. "He never used a smoke screen before…but…this isn't smoke."

"It felt more like a mist to me," the Second Child stated frowning. "Why the hell is it lingering? There is a wind passing through the school all the time given its location. It should have been blown away already."

"…" Kaworu stated not choosing to answer. Instead, he tried searching through the fog to detect who was down there. Getting too much interference, he stopped.

'This feels like …but it isn't,' he thought clenching his hands into fists slightly. His mind was turning more from trying to comprehend what was happening and occurring.

'…I…don't understand…why can't I detect them or Bardiel for that matter…also…' the Sixth Child thought staring and listening to the air. 'There is no siren…so it can't be Bardiel or any other Angel…this is…irritating.'

Heading up the incline road to the school's parking lot, a police patrol car slowed down when it entered the area. Both officers in the car blinked and looked at the entrance and other buildings of the school. Turning into a middle section parking space, the car stopped and was turned off. Stepping out, both moved their hats up a little looking bewildered.

"Have you seen anything like this?"

"Other than the smoke bombs that went off during training and during field practice...no," one of the officers said scratching his head. "I've never seen fog just hover in place especially when there is a gentle wind blowing through."

"Well let's go see closer."

"I don't know man…getting bad jujus from looking at it."

"You and your superstitious paranoia."

"I'm telling you man. That shit is real."

On the other side of the school, Rayne slowed down from running. Huffing and puffing, she bent forward placing her hands on her knees.

"Hah…I should of…hah…taken a cab," she muttered to herself before standing up straight. Walking forward, she saw how big the smoke cloud was up close.

'…strange…' she thought continuing to walk forward.

Getting closer to the stair entrance into the campus ground, she could barely see the other buildings. Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs. The closer she got to the dense fog, the more her insides started to tighten. Getting only 2/3rds of the way up, she stopped.

'…this feels…familiar,' she pondered looking at her arms. Goosebumps were appearing on them. Taking another step closer, more appeared. Giving a small frown, she looked back at the massive cloud that clung around the campus.

'…a creepy familiar…'

All the students that were inside the classrooms were startled that they could barely see the desks around them. Though they could hear others nearby and see blurred images of them, it didn't dampen their growing apprehension. About to get up and move around, all of them froze in place. Turning their attention to their homeroom doors, they began slowly closing by themselves. Surprised from hearing the door lock itself, the students nearest to them immediately got up and backed away quickly.

Others were about to ask them why they were moving away when they heard them shush them. Hearing their frightened voices, they told them all to be quiet. As if on cue, a dark silhouette slowly came into view of the right side door window. Despite how dense the fog was, the blurry figure was seen by all the students. Most became silent and still watching the dark figure slowly come to be center of the rear door. Trying the handle to the door, the lock on it kept it closed and made a soft rattle. Everyone felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end hearing a soft hiss followed by a monstrous, deep haggard breath.

All the students in the classroom murmured quietly to one another as some were getting more scared. Seeing the dark figure slowly hover away from the door window, it appeared instantly at the other. Instead of the soft approach, it tried opening the door harder several times. The lock held as the door rattled louder. It made the dark figure hiss louder followed by incoherent speech.

"…!?" Hikari stated with fear. She had backed up to be standing still near Rana's desk. Slowly turning toward her, the female twin was staring the dark figure down. Going within her personal space, the Class Rep whispered nervously.

"…w-w-what is that…t-thing?"

"…" she said blinking but keeping a blank expression. Watching the figure at the door slowly hover back to the other door, it started making clawing sounds against the wall. It put more students on edge. Blinking again, she whispered back quietly while not moving.

"…I…don't...know…"

The students that were outside, including the faculty, suddenly felt like they came out of a dream. Blinking, many looked around themselves and started becoming scared. Everywhere they looked, they were lost in a dense fog of gray. Calling out, other students and staff responded nearby. Moving around a little bit, most stopped and sat on the ground from not being able to see. About to ask others what happened, there was a distant shout. Another one came followed by another one. Before anyone could speak out loud, all saw a dark figure materialize in front of them individually.

'_**##$SO#$%#MANY#$^THINGS#$#$%#$TO#$!'**_ it said maliciously through much static and interference. All of the students' and staff's vision started to turn into a glitching haze of red. As the dark figure came closer to them, the environment started shaking violently.

"Hey," Asuka stated standing up. "The fog is retreating."

"…yeah…" Misato said standing up as well as Kaworu. The roof's ground slowly became clear of any of the gray cloud hovering on it. Seeing the entire cloud coverage around the campus slowly started to move, it was lowering. All three climbed down and headed toward the handrails.

"This is so weird," the redhead said looking at the enormous cloud. "I've heard of micro climates, but this takes the cake."

"I remember in college that some were capable of creating their own weather…but this seems too improbable to have that much control. Especially if Shinji had this fog in such a small container."

"Where did that idiot get that thing anyhow?"

"Black market maybe?" Misato stated still feeling apprehensive of the retreating fog.

'…why is it retreating?' Kaworu though putting his hands on the railing. Staring hard at the cloud, it did not reveal answers.

'Who is doing this? Why? What for? How is it doing this?…wait…the prototype is nearby…is she…no…she can't…I don't understand,' he thought griping the hand railing harder.

When the mist started retreating for the upper levels of buildings, it pulled out from classrooms too. All the students and faculty began to come around when the mist fully went away. Everyone looked frightened, sick, or disturbed from what they witnessed. All heard the classroom doors unlock at the same time. Thinking the dark figure would come around again, the entrance doors slid slowly open. Waiting in apprehension, nothing occurred.

Seeing the fog slowly get lower and lower, only some students felt relief. Strangely, all the students were hearing sounds coming from outside. Only some of them dared to walk outside. The ones waiting in the classroom watched teens head to the outside walkway. Reaching it and seeing others do the same, those students treaded carefully to the handrail. Once there, they peered over to see what and where the sounds were coming from.

"H-Hey…the whole fog is sinking," one of the policemen stated and pointed.

"I'm telling you man, this is bad juju written all over it."

"Come on and get your flashlight out," he said walking over to the walkway into the school ground. With his partner following, both reached the fog. Seeing it up close look just like a thick fog, they reached out and touched it.

"Feels like a dense fog," he said. Both turned on their flashlight and slowly walked into the sinking cloud mass.

"…" Rayne said feeling the intensity of the eeriness go down. The goosebumps on her arms slowly faded. Walking slowly up to the top of the steps, she was standing in front of the massive fog. Taking a deep breath in and out, she proceeded forward. Seeing that it was like being in a dense mist, she could only make out what was a couple of feet in front of her. Anywhere further than that, she could not make out shapes.

'…now…to find where the epicenter is…or the cause of this is,' she thought continuing forward. Looking up the fog was slowly clearing up above her head. Feeling an icy chill and evil aura around her, she recognized it and side jump to her right. Looking back at where she was, a dark silhouette was standing there.

'…how and why is it here…' Rayne thought seeing it slowly turn toward her and hover slowly in her direction.

Immediately backing up, she resisted any urge to look away to see where she was going. Watching the fog ceiling level hit the top of the levitating figure's head, it slowly faded away. Not feeling relieved or safe, she kept staring in the same direction. When the ceiling slowly passed her head and continued down, she let out a slow breath.

When the fog was at chest level, she and the police officers could see students in the courtyard. Changing toward that direction, they noticed a group of male students in a circle making movements of some kind. The closer they got to the courtyard area, their apprehension from before seemed to linger.

'The fog is lowering,' Ayanami thought. She continued to keep the same distance away from the following dark silhouette. Seeing the massive gray cloud lower to where the figure's head was, it faded away. A small amount of relief came to her from seeing that. However, her apprehension since being in the fog remained still. About to ask him if it went away completely, she felt something immediately wrong.

"…!?" she said.

Pushing away from his back and leaping backwards, she saw several black-red tentacles pierce out from his body. They went behind him and tried grabbing what was there. Missing, they slithered in the air and directed their ends at her. Before she could talk, a large black-red eye appeared in the center of the person's back. Feeling alarmed from what it signified, she heard an evil amusing chuckle.

'_**#$%#$g...O...o...D...#$#$#gggiiiiirrrrrllllllll$%#'**_ it said before the body and tentacles faded away.

'…' Ayanami thought breathing a little faster.

The realization of who she was holding onto made her shiver. Seeing the ceiling of the fog lower below her chin, she removed the gas mask. Despite the smell of water vapor in the air, she could recognize the aura from the fog. Confused, she shook her head and began looking around. Seeing many students sitting down, she heard movements behind her.

When all of the fog had vanished, the rest of the students in the courtyard could be seen. About half of them were sitting while the other half were lying on the ground. Each one of them was holding themselves and looked disturbed. Some were more rattled than others as others completely balled themselves up tightly. Hearing voices and sounds come from a place in the courtyard, they heard gasps.

"…" Rei said turning toward where the gang members were. Looking down on the ground, a male student was lying face down. Seeing the amount of crimson all around him, her eyes widen. Without a second thought, she ran toward him.

"…" Kaworu said looking down at the scene below. Surprised, he felt a sharp pull in his chest.

"…oh god…no," Misato said. Turning around, she ran toward the roof door. Both Asuka and Kaworu followed her.

As people started congregating toward the where the person was lying, they were startled. Kazo and his gang members had their pants down and mimicked that they were fornicating. While doing that, each had a weapon in their hand with good amounts of blood on them. About a few feet in front of them was a male student lying face down. The students from walkways and close by on the ground could see that he was all bloody. A growing pool of red was expanding out of him.

'Please no,' Rei said slowing down to a stop. Kneeling down beside the male student, she hoped hard that it was not who she thought it was. With shaking hands and finding an unstained spot, she slowly rolled the person onto his back. Seeing the face and hearing nearby students gasp, she became very frightened.

"…huh…what the…" Kazo said after blinking.

All the sudden, the women they thought they were doing vanished. A strange sense of feeling like nothing was happening came over him. Looking at the other guys, they had the same look too of being bewildered and confused. Seeing that their pants were down, they pulled them up. Noticing their weapons were bloody, they felt an audience around them. Turning, all flinched from seeing students form a half-pipe circle around them. Even students from walkways above were looking down at them.

"…uh…Kazo…" one gang member state tapping his shoulder. Turning to him, he pointed with worried look on his eyes.

"I think…we hit him too hard."

"…!?" the gang leader and other members said.

All saw a male student look like a bloody pulp. His eyes were closed and didn't appear to breathing. Watching the First Child slowly cradle him in her arms, she began to repeat his name. The police officers and Rayne heard someone getting louder and louder. A female was repeating a person's name in which made the ex-officer's eyes widen. Rushing over to the growing group of students, she pushed her way through. Reaching the middle, she recognized the student that looked like a bloody mess.

'…what…no…who…why…' Rayne thought too shocked to react to the police officers that reached the crowd and were getting to the middle.

"Hey…is everyone…"

"Holy shit," one officer said looking at the two students that were on the ground. The other policeman looked and became alarmed.

All the sudden, a double door burst open. The crowd blinked and looked at the direction of the sound. Rayne saw the Major come out of a nearby building. She was followed by two Eva pilots as they rushed over. Getting through the crowd, Misato immediately kneeled down to where Rei was.

"…" she said looking at the male student.

It was the Third Child covering in a pool of his own blood. Fresh lacerations covered his body and stained his clothes heavily. Looking at his face, he had a relaxed look on his face. He wasn't breathing. Looking up at the First Child, she immediately winced from the sight. With a lost look on her face, Rei held him in her arms as crimson slowly stained her. She began whispering his name over and over again as tears were rolling down her face.

"…" Rayne said feeling herself become angry. Turning toward the group of upperclassmen with weapons, all of them looked odd. The more she stared, the more they seemed stiff like statues. Seeing the two officers walk closer to the boys, both of them seemed rattled.

"…what the hell…is going on?" one asked looking closer and becoming disgusted. "…god damn…"

"…h-hey…what's-!?" the Fifth Child started to say when the other officer went to a bush and threw up.

Startled, she walked closer and inspected the gang members. Feeling her eyes widen, all of them were impaled from the ground. The leader had his mouth open. It showed the wooden stake had gone up and through his neck. Seeing something moving in there, she paled and turned away disgusted. The stake was crawling with maggots as they began to dig into the inside of his mouth.

"…Ikari…" Ayanami said curling her head down and touched the male pilot's head.

"…_r…u…n…"_ he said in a barely audible whisper.

"…?" she said blinking a couple of times. Looking down at his blood coated lips, she saw it moving slowly. Moving her ear toward his mouth, he breathed shallowly again.

"…r…u…n…a…W…a…Y…"

'Strange,' Asuka thought blinking and scanning at all the faces around.

'Where is his sister at a time like this?"

"…I-Ikari?" the First Child asked quietly feeling all the hairs on her body stand on end.

"…I…c…A…n…'…T…nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

'Something is not right,' Kaworu thought feeling the familiar eerie atmosphere invade the surroundings. Glancing around, all the students on the walkways were staring with wide eyes and smiles.

"…_**i-i-i-i-i-m-m-m-m-m-m#$^#%$SSSSOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

With a vicious whiplash, the Third Child's body levitated a couple of feet and bent in half. Suddenly letting out a blood lurching scream, the entire environment quickly decayed into rot. Everyone's vision started glitching harshly as multiple environments and people were exploding in and out. The screaming intensified as if nails were scratching against a chalkboard through a megaphone. Sounds of bones breaking, blood splattering pops, and snapping of cartilages echoed loudly and surrounded them.

Every student, faculty staffer, and officials felt a sharp stab in their gut. Blinking and looking down, black-red tentacles had pierced through their skin. Terror gripped them from feeling the clammy, slimy, and cold appendage wiggle and worm its way into them more. About to scream, they couldn't open their mouth. Looking down with horror on their faces, each of their lips was stitched shut. Panic started gripping everyone until all of their eyes were forced to look back at where the Third Child's contorted body was.

It had morphed into a black amorphous figure with black and red blood dripping from it. Seeing its image glitch followed by their vision to go into static for a second, no sound was heard. Feeling like they were in a vacuum, all of them could feel a rapidly beating pulse through the tentacles. It was rapid and started making their vitals skyrocket.

'_**AREYOUCURIOUS?!'**_

'_**DON'TYOUKNOW!?'**_

'_**LET'SALLBECOMEONE!'**_

'_**ANDSHAREALLTHEMEMORIES!'**_

'_**SUCCUMB#$%#$GIVEIN#$%#$LETGO#$%#$LETMESHOWYOUTHEENLIGHTMENT...OOOOFFF#$#$AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**_ the dark clone said before endlessly screaming higher and higher.

When its tone reached a high pitched frequency, the world around everyone started to fracture heavily. Seeing the black amorphous shake violently hard, it exploded. A red and rapidly expanding spherical shockwave blasted everything. Layers of their skin ripped off viciously before their organs and bones became incinerated. The last conscious thought everyone recognized was a deep monstrous chuckle in slow motion.

"NO!"

The word seemed to echo loudly throughout many households in the morning. Thousands upon thousands of homes turned on lights as members of the household came rushing to the individuals that suddenly shouted. Almost all of them were students and school staffers who had woken up in fright and sweating all over. After minutes past by with people and parents reassuring them that it was only a bad dream, they began to calm down. For a small portion of them, they stated about staying home for the day fearing of seeing a certain individual at school.

"…!?" Misato said trying to calm down.

'…that…all that…was a dream!?' she thought looking around where she was. Seeing it was her room, she placed her hands over her face and took a deep breath in.

'…thank god…' the Major thought. She flinched when she heard knocking on her door.

"Major?"

"…Rei…is that you?" the lavender haired woman stated.

"Yes…are you-" the First Child asked when the door slid open quickly. Seeing the Major look rattled, she blinked in surprise when hands were placed on her shoulders.

"…oh…thank god you are fine."

"…what…do you mean?"

"It's nothing. It's nothing," Misato said letting go and exhaling in relief. "Just a bad nightmare."

"…I see…I can understand," Rei said with a small nod and slow blink.

"…hey…are you alright? You got some bags under your eyes."

"…I…" Ayanami said blinking a couple of times. "Did not get much sleep last night."

"Ooo…yeah, that would do it. Is it that time to go to school already?" Misato asked seeing her ward already dressed in her school uniform.

"It is a little early than my usual leave time."

"Oh…okay. Can never be too early in preparing. Right?"

"…yes…" she said tilting her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Just have a good day at school."

"Yes Major," Ayanami said. Moving her head back straight, she nodded before leaving.

'I just need to shake it off regardless of how vivid that dream felt,' Misato said calming down. 'Well, today is the day to go get Asuka. I wonder how she will be.'

By the time Ayanami exited the front door of the apartment, both Shinji and Rana were walking down the walkway toward her. Exchanging pleasantries, they proceeded on their way to school. Waiting at the intersection, Kaworu was in deep thought.

'All of that…was from…my subconscious?' he thought still bewildered from the dream he had. '…I was told dreams were a mixture of images from the past as well as images seen from the present…why would I see something of a future that couldn't possibly happen…I don't understand.'

'Regardless,' he thought shaking his head. Looking down the sidewalk, he saw the three students he was waiting for walking toward him. Instead of waiting for them, he walked toward them with a small smile on his face. Thinking about what he did last night, he wondered how the Third Child would react.

"Morning everyone," he said with a hand on his hip.

"Morning Mr. Kaworu. How are you?" Shinji stated with a stoic expression and tone.

"I am well. How are you? Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked with his friendly smile.

"…I am adequate…" the male pilot responded and blinked slowly. "I did not get much sleep last night sir."

"Oh? Any particular why?" the Sixth Child asked getting closer to the male pilot. Unlike last time, the Third Child kept staring back with a blank facial expression.

"…to my recall Mr. Kaworu…I was not able to relax."

"Oh yeah?" he said. Wanting to give a bigger smile, he saw both Rana and Rei look either away or down at the ground. Both of them had small smiles with the female twin blushing a little.

"Other than that…I do not appreciate you watching me while I was sleeping in my room Mr. Kaworu."

"What!?" Rana stated with surprise. It caused Rei to look surprised as well.

'…it was amusing the first time…this time…I don't find it amusing,' Kaworu thought blinking. All the sudden, he saw the female twin in front of him.

"…hey…"

"I know, I know…" the Sixth Child said put his hands up and turning around. Putting his hands behind his head, he began walking away.

"…huh…?" Rana stated looking at him confused. Turning back to Shinji and Rei, both turned to her and just blinked.

"Is what that guy said true Shinji?"

"…yes…" he said slowly blinking. "I'm not too sure how he was able to get into the apartment and into my room."

"Damn him," she said turning around. "Hey! Come back here! I got a serious bone to pick with you!"

"…" both said watching the female twin walk quickly to catch up with the distracted Sixth Child. Following her, both Shinji and Rei conversed about what was discussed earlier this morning. When the four reached the school gate, there was no one standing there. Heading into the school grounds, all four saw a noticeable difference from yesterday.

"Hey…where is everybody?" Rana asked surprised. "It is like night and day from how everyone was yesterday."

"Indeed," the Third Child stated continuing toward their homeroom.

'…this has to be more than a coincidence…' Kaworu thought. Seeing the significantly less amount of students or even couples out and about made him uneasy. Going up the stairs to their classroom, it was empty. Putting their things at their desks, they sat at the front together and waited till class started.

By the time school was getting closer to start, there were a couple of students that were absent. However, there was an obvious sign that some students were giving. A few students were more nervous and leery about being near the Third Child. Kaworu was becoming frustrated from the conflicting expressions of students. Rei, Rana, and the Class Rep was not eyeing him with apprehension on their faces. Classes started and went on without much of an issue.

When Misato went to NERV's medical facility to pick up Asuka, everything was déjà vu. The conversations, the body language, and demands to go to the same place were the same as the dream. Even the one where to go to school a visit was requested at the same bistro. Agreeing to taking her, she decided to get there a little quicker than normal.

The day for the police department went on the same way; however, a handful of officers seemed to double take everything. Nami was in her office when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said and saw the chief walk in. "Hey. What's up?"

"…" he said and pointed at her. "Did you have a weird dream last night per chance?"

"…yes…more of a vivid surreal one. Why?"

"Is everything up to this point identical to what occurred to in the dream?"

"…" Nami said blinking in surprise. "…yeah…kind of like a déjà vu affect."

"But…we never had this conversation in the dream, right?"

"That's true. I don't recall us talking about our dream last night."

"No calls about a weird fog over the school. Yes?"

"…no…you are stating things that I saw in my dream."

"…" Ryu said pinching his nose. About to say something, his cell phone ringed. Answering it, the call was short and quick. Ending it and putting the phone back in his pocket, he turned around and went back into his office. Watching him, he went to his window and grabbed his binoculars.

"…no…" she said getting out of her seat and headed toward his office. Getting next to him and looking out his window, there was no fog or smoke cloud over the school. About to sign in relief, he spoke.

"That was Rayne…she said she will go to the school to see if smoke bombs were planted."

"Are you going to send one patrol car out with her?"

"It is a thought…but no. I'm not that superstitious by any means...but that dream last night is bothering me."

When the lunch period sounded at school, a large majority of students closed their eyes and fidgeted. Waiting a couple of seconds, they heard no students surrounding them or anyone moving. In the classroom with the Eva pilots, Kaworu watched everyone carefully. The only students that stood up were Shinji, Rana, and Rei. Watching them, the other students slowly opened their eyes and looked around themselves. They saw the Eva pilots exit the classroom and caused them to exhale a breath they were holding.

'…' Kaworu thought still not sure that something might happen. Standing up, he noticed that the Third Child's backpack was missing. He headed for the rooftop to observe and locate where the Eva pilots were going.

"Why is everyone acting strange all the sudden?" Rana asked as she walked with Shinji and Ayanami. All of them could see frightened eyes staring at them in the distance.

"That is a good question Miss Rana," he said continuing to walk.

Adjusting his backpack, he headed toward an area that was not in the courtyard. Finding a bench that was near a building corner, the group of three sat down. About to begin eating lunch, both Rana and Rei scooted closer to him. Rana was about to engage in her plan when all three noticed a familiar face walking toward them. It was the Class Rep and she was holding her lunch box.

"Greetings Miss Horaki," he said with a nod followed by the others nodding toward her.

"Hi guys…do you mind if I join you three?" she asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" Rana asked noticing her body language.

"…everyone…is acting weirder than yesterday. It made me feel uncomfortable eating in our homeroom."

"Understandable," Rei stated with a head nod. Offer the space next to her, the Class Rep smiled and gave a small bow. Sitting down, they started to eat their lunch.

"By the way Ikari, why did you bring your backpack?"

"…" he said swallowing what food he had in his mouth. Setting the bento aside a little, he reached for his backpack.

"If you are curious, I do not mind showing."


	143. Puzzlement

Chapter 143: Puzzlement

Back in the NERV medical facility, a patient was recovering from a morning fright. The medical staff took care of her from becoming more alarmed. Feeling calm again, she waited for the daily visit from the Commander. When the time came, she heard the hospital door knock.

"Come in," Yui said watching the door open. Despite knowing who it was, she still felt the need to be tense and suspicious of whoever was at the door and would came through. Seeing the Commander enter and closed the door, he went to her bedside. Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down.

"Hello," she said blinking.

"Hello Yui. How are you feeling?"

"Stable…not so much this morning."

"What was the issue?"

"It was a bit of a nightmare…it involved a massive amount…of people dying."

"…how so?" he said blinking.

"Well…I was here watching the news. The screen suddenly changed to an outside view of Neo-Tokyo. It was pointed at the school…then…everything changed."

"Into rot and decay?"

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise. "Y-Yes."

"Go on."

"…after that…an explosion happen that desolated the entire city."

"And then the sky became shrouded in a red fog?"

"H-How did you know what I was dreaming about?" Yui asked surprised.

"I had the same dream."

"Really? How bizarre."

"Does it bother you? The dream?"

"Other than it was more of a nightmare…I can't shake the feeling that it was real somehow."

"Why is that?"

"…because…at this very moment…we were having a different kind of conversation."

"…yes…that is true."

"Doesn't that bother you a little bit?"

"A dream is just a dream. The brain's process of images from the past to the present. Only fools of the past believed in dreams being messages and visions from ones above and below."

"Under technical grounds…I can't argue with that," Yui said pulling her knees up and holding them. "I am a bit relieved though that the dream did not happen today."

"Once you are recovered and discharged, what do you want to do?"

"…" she said looking down at the bed sheets. "…I…don't know…as much as I want to continue the work we started…I don't know if I can handle another Angel battle at the bridge…when Unit-01 is activated."

"It is in Terminal Dogma…it can't not influence anyone at that-" he said when something popped out from the other side of the bedside.

"_Boo!"_

"Ahhh!?" Yui said jumping and reaching for Gendo. Catching her and staring at who said that, his eyes widen. Hearing it give a giggle, the scientist instantly turned around with bewildered eyes. Both saw the child version of the Third Child as it smiled brightly at them.

Heading up the incline road faster than normal, school students heard a car roaring into the parking lot. Watching it turn into a parking space and stopping abruptly, they murmured to each other who was that. Seeing two people step out of the car, most could recognize the loud voice of one with the red hair. A majority of the male students brightened up seeing the familiar lavender haired bombshell.

"What the heck Misato?! Are you trying to kill us?" Asuka asked out loud.

"Not particularly," Misato said. She began walking briskly toward the walkway in the parking lot.

"H-Hey! Why are you in such a hurry?" the redhead said catching up to her.

'I don't see that many students like before…' the Major thought as both reached the walkway.

"Nothing in particular," she said. Not turning to her, she began to scan around them.

'Something is going on,' the Second Child thought. Blinking and quieting down, she followed and kept an eye open to see where she was going. Misato's serious expression was not usually seen outside of NERV.

On the other side of school, a cab slowed down toward the stair entrance. Paying the taxi driver, Rayne stepped out of the vehicle. Waving at the individual, she turned to the stairs and began going up. Skipping a step, she reached the top quickly. Walking forward, she immediately noticed something different.

'There doesn't seem to be many students during the lunch period,' she thought continuing forward and scanning. 'First, find where Shinji is. Then, find the smoke bombs…if there are any.'

Shinji grabbed his backpack and leaned it against his legs on the ground. Hikari, Rei, and Rana heard a couple of things rattle inside the bag shortly before not making much noise. Intrigued and curious, all three leaned forward and had eyes on his backpack. Seeing him opening up the zipper for the main pouch of his backpack, he suddenly stopped. Blinking, they looked up at him. Only his eyes slowly looked up and stopped at what was ahead of him. Following his line of sight, the three girls recognized who was standing in front of them.

"Well well well…Look who we have here boys," the leader of the gang stated with a shark smile. "Unfinished business."

"…h-hey…" one of the gang members stated in a hush voice. "He does have…all those scars…just like in the dream."

"But…didn't he have no scars on him before?" another stated as they looked closely at the male pilot.

"…" Kazo said seeing that all the scars were there. Strangely, he and his gang had the same nightmare. Also, everything felt like déjà vu except for alterations. Another member stated something out loud.

"Hey Kazo," one of the gang members asked in a bewildered voice. "There…there is two of em?"

"…wha the…?" he said blinking in surprise.

His gang looked back and forth between the twins. It seemed wild to them that there was a female twin that mirrored the Third Child's image. Strangely, they looked at Rei and saw that there was an odd similarity between her and the female double of Shinji. Both sides were too distracted to notice the male pilot had reached into his backpack while the rest of him remained motionless.

'He should be…right over there,' Misato thought getting to the opening. It gave a view of the courtyard; however, there was only a little amount of students seen. The male pilot was not standing in front of a gang of six upperclassmen. Though the sight should have given her relief, her anxiety increased.

"Misato…what's wrong?" Asuka asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"I need to find him," the Major stated looking around.

Walking forward and looking around another building, they found who Misato was looking for. Seeing them sitting at a bench, the lavender haired woman's vision went into micro seeing him slowly stand up. Pulling his hand out of his backpack, he held onto an object before putting it in his pocket. Apprehension started to rile up in her in which she acted cautiously.

"Damn it…Kazo and his gang are back…h-hey!?" Asuka stated seeing Misato immediately walk toward them.

'No…I won't let you,' the Major thought in fear.

'There aren't too many students around…he should be,' Rayne said reaching the courtyard area from a different spot. 'There?…he isn't…wait…Nagisa is on the roof nearby…which means…'

Turning toward the left and looking up, she could see the Sixth Child standing behind the hand railings of a building's rooftop. He was looking down with a blank face at something below. Following his line of sight, the person that she was looking for was with others. Seeing him approach the group of upperclassmen, she immediately started walking toward them.

'This time,' Kaworu thought. Staring hard at the Third Child, he saw him stop a little distance away from the group of senior students. Noticing his hand in his pocket, he felt tense about something happening.

'I will catch you in the act first.'

"Afternoon gentlemen. I see that all of you are mostly recovered. Yes?" Shinji asked with an impassive tone.

"…" Kazo said forcing a frown at him. Like the dream, goosebumps came to him. Not only did they occur from remembering what the male pilot did to him and his gang, something else festered. Getting an apprehensive feeling from how the chain of events would occur, he was more guarded.

"Nice of ya to come by Ikari. Anything we missed while we were out?"

"Other than the normal school activities…I do not believe there was anything different."

"Ya don't say…well…here. Read this," he said getting out a document. Placing the piece of paper at arm's reach, the Third Child only looked at it. It did not give Kazo a smirk or a shark smile like before.

"Just read it damn it!" he stated irritated. He spoke loudly to hide the shiver that went down his back. The gang leader also noticed that his members were watching the male pilot cautiously as well. All of them seemed to be on alert and waiting for him to do something.

"Very well," Shinji said.

Walking closer, he grabbed the piece of paper calmly. About halfway through reading it, everyone heard a couple of footsteps converging on their position. Kazo's group immediately turned to the right and recoiled. Recognizing the student labeled as the Fire Demon, it was the other one that distracted them. A lavender hair bombshell was heading toward the gathering. Looking to their left and behind was another young woman. She had alluring orange eyes with an athletic looking frame.

Almost smiling to themselves for their good fortune, the approaching women slowed to a stop. Blinking from seeing them staring hard at someone, they remembered who was in front of them. Hearing a voice, the gang turned their heads slowly toward where they heard it.

"I am finished sir."

"…yea?" he said clearing his throat and glancing at the women that were around them. The ones on the bench stayed seated, though were looking at them with blank or dislike faces. To his right, the two women looked serious while the one to his far left looked neutral.

"…so…Ikari…"

"Yes sir?"

"…before I ask about these chicks around us…what do you have…in your pocket?"

"My pocket?" Shinji said staring and not blinking. "Are you curious…sir?"

"Shinji…" Misato said slowly walking forward. "Before you pull out what you have…can you hand it to me?"

"…" he said. He did not move as the gang saw slow moving eyeballs stop at the left corner of his eyes. A couple of the upperclassmen took a nervous step back. Kazo kept his ground while fighting off another shiver.

"…you know what it is…Miss Misato?" he said stoically. Everyone blinked and turned to her.

"…" the Major said seeing mixed reactions from the group of teens staring.

Rei, Hikari, Rana, and Asuka were looking at her with curiosity. Rayne looked at her with a neutral face while the senior students looked a bit paranoid. Only the Third Child gave her a stoic expression. It didn't help her that she could sense his perceived murky aura more acutely than before. Swallowing a little, she tried to focus more on what she wanted to do. Slowly, she extended out her left hand.

"Yes…I would hate to see it drop to the ground and cause…an accident."

"An accident?" he asked and tilted his head to see her more. Loud and vile pops emitted from his neck that caused everyone around to flinch. The ones that seemed the most effected was the gang members and the Class Rep. Their faces paled while looking at the Third Child.

"Shinji…I'm not joking…" Misato said carefully. Her right hand slowly went behind her and reached for something under her red jacket. Asuka's eyes widen a little seeing what the Major grabbed.

"Please give me…that…object."

"…" the male pilot said still not blinking. Tilting his head back straight, loud muffled cartilage movements were heard. The tension that was now surrounding everyone was making them feel uncomfortable. Blinking, he slowly moved his eyes to look back at Kazo and his group. The upperclassmen looked more on edge looking at him with other members taking a back step. Blinking slowly, he stoically stared directly at the gang leader.

"My apologies gentlemen…it looks like I cannot show you it."

"T-That's okay Ikari," Kazo said. Feeling the sweat build on his head, he put his hands in his pockets. Taking a step back, the rest of his members copied him. Everyone could see that the upperclassmen were rather anxious to leave giving small nervous smiles.

"Y-Ya know…I'll let ya off the hook…this time," he said turning a little to his right. Pointing at the Third Child, he spoke loudly to hide his apprehension.

"If ya run into my business again…I knock the shit of you."

"…" everyone else said.

They didn't wait for the Third Child to reply and were walking away from them. Misato only had glanced at them when they parted away. Focusing back at the male pilot, he just gave a small bow to them. Seeing him pull his hand out of his pocket, he placed it in front of him. Watching him look at his closed fist, his eyes slowly looked back to her. Feeling apprehension push her, she dashed forward and pulled out her pistol. Pointing the firearm to the side of his head, he did not flinch.

"H-Hey!" Rana stated standing up.

"Major!" Rei said standing up.

'…oh my god…' Hikari stated cemented in her seat with suspension.

"…" Rayne and Kaworu said feeling tense about what was about to happen.

"M-Misato!? What are you doing!?" Asuka said with loud hush voice.

"Miss Misato?" he said stoically and opened his hand.

"…" the Major said staring at his eyes.

Glancing at what was in his hand, it caused her to blink. Doing a double take and staring hard at his hand, she looked back at his eyes. Seeing him remain motionless, she blinked again and slowly moved the gun away from his head. Putting it back in her belt holster underneath her red jacket, she stood in front of him. Slowly picking up one of the couple of objects that was in his palm, she examined it.

Seeing that her face was confused, the others blinked. Slowly walking toward them, they could see something dully shine. Crowding around them, they saw what he had in his hand. Even Kaworu noticed that it wasn't what the Major thought it was.

"How did you know I had these already Miss Misato?"

"…" she said blinking. No matter how many times she turned the small object over, it still remained the same.

"Miss Misato…are you feeling well?"

"…" she said closing her eyes.

Placing what she had back in his hand, she gave a neutral look at him. She leaned forward and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Without asking, she put her hand into his left pocket. Despite others looking at her with protest, they did not say anything. Grabbing hold of objects, she pulled her hand out. Seeing his cell phone and a pen, there was nothing else.

"…" the Major said pressing her lips together and looked back at him. Seeing him slowly blink, he closed his left hand. Moving his hand down, he stared back. Seeing him move his other hand into his right pocket, he pulled out the objects in there. Other than his wallet, there was nothing in that one either.

"Is there something wrong Miss Misato?" he asked without blinking at her. Feeling more frustration and awkwardness build, he handed back his items. Letting go of his shoulder, she let her hands go to her side.

"Where is it?" she asked quietly.

"Where is what Miss Misato?"

"Hey," Rayne piped tapping his shoulder. It caused his eyes to slowly move to looking at the person to the left of Misato.

"Do you mind if I look in your backpack?"

"…" he said blinking. Turning his head toward her, his demeanor did not change.

"For what purpose Miss Rayne?"

"Maybe what the Major is looking for is in your backpack?"

"…" he said staring at her without blinking.

Turning around, he went toward his backpack. Grabbing it calmly, he walked his way back to the Major. Putting it on, he moved it to be in front of him. Standing to be in front of Misato, he opened the main pouch. Only Rayne moved closer to get a look while others stayed where they were. All of them felt the tension in the air continued to get more tense and uncomfortable.

"Please Miss Misato," the Third Child said quietly. Placing the items in his hand in the small container, they made small metallic rattles. Closing it, he moved a couple of the objects in his backpack so all could be seen. Slowly lifting his head, he stared stoically at her.

"Find what you are looking for."

"…" the Major said with a downcast head. Facing him and his eyes felt immensely difficult. Her paranoia and apprehension made her feel horrible. While she did not move to look, the Fifth Child peered into his backpack.

"What were those Shinji?"

"Other than what they look like, I purchase them from a pawn shop a block or so from the shopping district."

"Is it the same one as before?" she asked moving one object and seeing him nod.

"How is the old guy?"

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking. Seeing Rayne removed her hand back to her sides, he closed his backpack.

"He is doing okay."

"Still has his marbles?" she asked seeing him calmly zip up his backpack.

"More or less, yes…is there anything else you would like to know or inspect?" he asked. Moving his bag to be behind him, he looked at the Fifth Child. Seeing her shake her head, he turned toward to the other person in front of him.

"Miss Misato?"

"…no…I'm fine," Misato said turning around and slowly began walking away. "Come on Asuka…we still have to check you in."

"…right…" the Second Child. She was more than wanting to leave the group from how things were turning out. Seeing Hikari, she walked to her.

"Want to come with me?"

"…um…" the Class Rep said looking at the students she was eating lunch with. Only Rana gave a small smile while Shinji and Rei gave stoic expressions to her. Still feeling goosebumps from what happened, she nervously nodded.

"O-okay…let me get my things," Horaki stated turning toward the bench. Grabbing her bento, she walked with Asuka and followed the Major to the admin office.

"…" Kaworu said easing his intense staring at the group below. Letting go of his grip on the handrail, he let out a soft sigh of relief. Turning around, he headed toward the roof door with hands in his pockets.

"I can't believe it," Rana stated with much aggravation on her face. "She put a gun to your head again."

"…!?" Rayne said startled. "She did that?"

"Not only that, she shot him too!" the female twin stated gritting her teeth.

"…uh…you don't say," Fifth Child said hiding the remembrance of doing something similar. Glancing at the Third Child, he was staring at her with stoic eyes. It made her flinch.

"…Pilot Hymity," Ayanami asked seeing her reaction. "Did you-"

"I did not shoot him!" Rayne said holding up her hands. "I have only pointed a gun at him."

"You too?" Rana said looking at her angrily.

"Is what she said true Ikari?"

"Yes. What Miss Rayne stated is true," Shinji turning to face all of them. Given that he didn't seemed bothered by the aspect, the other three still felt that the atmosphere around them was uncomfortable. Thinking of something to continue the topic, the First Child spoke.

"How did the Major know you got those things yesterday?" Rei asked calmly despite still feeling upset of what the Major did.

"I could not say I know for sure. I have been spied upon before with the use of NERV's communication satellite network. I can only assume that as a possible option."

"As much as that is plausible," the female twin said then turned to the Fifth Child. "You."

"What?" Rayne asked.

"How did you know?"

"I did not know what he had nor was I using anything to spy on him," she stated.

"Then…why did you come here in particular Pilot Hymity?" the First Child asked.

"…well…" Rayne said scratching the back of her head. "Correct me if I am wrong, did you all have a dream last night?"

"_Did I do a good surprise Daddy? Mommy jumped!" _the child version of the Third Child stated.

"…" both Gendo and Yui said staring hard at him. Watching him slowly climb onto the bed, the Commander could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Uncertain of what he was looking at, he had a foreboding feeling of it blowing up in front of them again. The child got in a crawling position and stretched himself out. Looking back at them, his mischievous smile lessened.

"_Did…did I do it wrong?"_ he asked looking worried.

"…" both adults did say anything or move.

"_I-I'm sorry mommy," _he said looking guilty and sitting Indian style. Looking at both of them, he looked more worried based on their unchanging expressions.

"_I-I-I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry daddy. Please don't hate me! I'll be a good boy!"_

"…" both Gendo and Yui said still not moving. Both felt goosebumps rile up their arms. A foreboding feeling of a repeat event on the command deck was coming to them. At the same time, the emotion that the boy was giving seemed to get worse. Tears were coming down his face.

"_I'm…soorrrwwiiieee," _the child said choking on a couple of sobs. "_I'll be…a good boy."_

"Don't," Gendo whispered feeling her move a little bit. "Wait."

"…" she said feeling conflicted with wanting to be a mother and fear telling her to stay. Both watched the boy wiped his eyes while tears kept coming down. He slowly climbed off the bed.

"_I'll…I'll_" the kid said let out small choked cries. "_I'll go to my…room…annnddddd…put me in TTIMMEEee out."_

"Gendo," Yui whispered tensely feeling the confliction get sharper. The boy turned around and walked to the hospital door. His head was down and continued to weep.

"Wait."

"_GENDO!"_ she said with an intense hush and gripped him harder.

"Just watch," he said quietly ignoring that her grip was starting to hurt.

Seeing the child stand in front of the door, he held in most of his sobbing cries; however, the chokes and heavy breathing still came through. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a medical staffer. She immediately looked down in front of her. Looking back up at the two then back down, she became nervous. Pressing her lips together, she saw the small child looking up at her with a crying face.

"_I-I'm sorrwie…I…I have to…go to my room."_

"…" the staffer said slowly kneeling. "Okay…where is your room?"

"_I-I can go to…my room myself…eexxcccuussee mee!"_ the boy said running away. About to tell him no running, she waited to see if the two inside the room would say anything. Hearing nothing, she turned to them seeing and feeling tension building.

"Umm…do you want me to go inform the staff that your child is running around Commander?" she asked.

"…!?" Gendo and Yui said with startled faces.

"I know it isn't my business…I can…um…I'll come back later with the medical results. I'll go keep an eye on him," the medical staffer said with a quick bow.

Turning around she went in the direction where the boy ran. When the door closed, Gendo let out a breath he was holding. Feeling her letting him go and sitting back on the bed, he saw her covering her face with her hands. Seeing her physically shake, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. A part of him was waiting for an evil cackle or something unreal to happen. Waiting in an tense uncomfortable silence, nothing came.

"Was that right?" Yui asked still balled up. "I don't know anymore."

"Fear is a safety mechanism. It is not wrong when it appears in front of you."

"But that is our son."

"That is impossible Yui…the Third Child is real…that boy is only an image."

"…" she said taking her hands away from her face. Looking at the top of her knees, a trepidation went through her from what she was thinking.

"When is the next synch test for the pilots?"

"It will be in a couple of days. Why?"

"…no reason…just wanted to know," Yui said. Thinking about what she was planning to do during that synch test, goosebumps littered her skin. Hearing Gendo stand up, he put his shades on.

"I will go back to work…with the absence of Dr. Akagi, the work task schedule has been delayed," he said turning toward her.

"…okay…"

"Will you be alright Yui?"

"…yes…" she said hugging her knees and staring at bed.

"…" he said putting his hands in his pockets. Leaving the room, he clenched his teeth together. Noticing that he has become more irate, he heard a child laughter coming down all hallways. Ignoring it, he was about to head toward the elevator nearby when something stopped him in his tracks.

'_**DDDDdddaaAA#$%#$aaadDDDDDD#$%$%ddddyyyyyyyy.**_'

"…" the Commander said adjusting his shades a little and decided to not use the elevator.

When Rayne asked her question, all three teens did not say anything; however, each reacted differently. Rana and Rei looked to the side while Shinji continued looking at her.

"I was unable to sleep last night," he said with a slow blink.

"I…had difficulty sleeping," Ayanami stated quietly.

"I…uh…kept waking up throughout the night," Rana said with a small smile on her face.

"…wait…that means…none of you…had that dream then."

"What dream Miss Rayne?" the Third Child asked tilting his head a little. Not hearing his neck sound like it snapped threw her off. Shaking her head, she got out a portable radio and turned it on.

[_…latest news that has been sweep Neo-Tokyo this morning is one that make you want a dream-catcher._

_Reports and callers have been sending in statements of a nightmare in which all had the same dream. Though people having the same dream has been documented and are known, something on this mass scale has been deemed by scientists and psychologists to be a unreal phenomena. Experts in the fields of psychology and neurology are working on figuring how this happened._

_The common theme people affected have stated was how uncanny and surreal their nightmares were…_] the announcer stated before Rayne turned the radio off.

"Everyone had the same nightmare?" Rana asked blinking a little surprised.

"Yeah…even the police force I was in told me the same thing," Rayne said quieter. "I know this is super paranoia and superstitious, but I thought if I intervene prior to what happened I could stop the dream event from occurring."

"So…that is why Misato was acting the way she was?" the female twin stated crossing her arms on her chest.

"That would be my assumption."

"Then…" Rei stated looking down in thought. "Those who didn't sleep were not affected."

"Based on how you three, Souryu, and her school friend acted, that would go in line with not having the dream."

"If that was the case Miss Rayne, what were you going to be looking for in particular?"

"Smoke bombs," she said and saw the three blink blankly at her. After explaining what happened in the dream, all three acted differently. Shinji remained stoic. Rei remained calm, but didn't like the part of the male pilot dying. Rana looked intense as if she something about the dream made her irritated.

"So that is why I came," Rayne stated seeing all three nod at different times. "And to just ask for the sake of asking, have you planted anything around the school Shinji?"

"I have not Miss Rayne," he stated. It caused the ex-officer to give a brief sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. I guess I will go now. See you all later," she said and turned away.

The three watched her walk away. Turning around, Shinji walked back to the bench. Setting his backpack down where it was before, he sat down. Without saying anything, he resumed eating his lunch. Both Rana and Rei walked back to their spots and continued with their lunch.


	144. Mixed Messages

Chapter 144: Mixed Messages

The mood that was there during lunch before the people gathering was now awkward and unsettling. Rana felt sour as her plan was now foiled. A brief period of silence went by as all three did not speak; however, one was contemplating in their head.

'…why did Ikari…purchase those items?' Ayanami thought glancing down at his backpack. 'That does not seem like him…unless there is a reason for such a need.'

"…?" Rei said seeing that his face looked tenser than normal. His cheeks looked ridged as if he was clenching his teeth together.

"…Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"Are you…feeling okay?"

"…" he said blinking slowly.

"I don't know how he would be okay after being accused of things he didn't have or did," Rana said out loud still irritated. "Can you believe she pulled a gun out at school and at your head!?"

"It is alright Miss Rana."

"No, it isn't alright," she stated and looked at him. "It is clear to me that she can't be trusted after the first time she shot you. What would have you done if she shot you?"

"If the shot was not fatal, then I would have asked for clarification or reason for being shot at," he said eating another morsel of food from his lunch box.

"…I believe…that would not be wise under the circumstances Ikari."

"…yes…what I stated does not sound…normal or logical."

"And don't get me started on that ex-cop. She is just as bad as Misato," Rana stated taking another bite from lunch.

"…" Shinji said chewing and staring at the ground.

"…" Ayanami said taking another bite of her lunch. Thinking about something to change the subject matter, she glanced at his backpack. About to open her mouth, all three heard footsteps.

"So this is where you three have been hiding," Kaworu stated. Turning their heads, they saw him walking around the corner of the adjacent side of the building. Going around to stand in front of them, he had his friendly smile on his face. Feeling that the atmosphere around them seemed off, he opened his mouth when someone else spoke first.

"Did you enjoy the view from the roof Mr. Kaworu?" Shinji asked not blinking at him. Rei blinked but didn't change her expression. Only Rana's eyebrows lifted and looked up at the building.

"…so…you saw me," the Sixth Child said smirking and lifting his shoulders. "Seems uncanny that you would have noticed Ikari."

"Spying now?" the female twin asked narrowing her eyes.

"If you want to look it at that way…maybe. Anyways, can I ask you all something?"

"Go ahead Mr. Kaworu."

"Did you all have a weird dream last night?" he asked and saw them shake their heads no. Their actions caught him off guard.

"What do you mean no? All the students in our class were talking about it."

"All three of us did not sleep well or at all last night Pilot Nagisa," Rei said narrowing her eyes a little.

'…only the ones that slept were affected…why?…how?…I don't understand,' he thought feeling himself become more annoyed.

"…huh…guess that would make sense…by the way Ikari. Do you have any plans after school?"

"I do Mr. Kaworu."

"Oh…like what?"

"The owner of a pawn shop has asked me to visit him every day until he recovers from his…decaying health."

"Why did he ask for that?" the female twin stated curious.

"He stated that helping him would be payment for the items I purchased from him instead of money."

"I see," the Sixth Child stated. About to open his mouth tag along, he felt his cell phone vibrate. Pulling it out and looking at who the caller was, he withheld his disgruntling expression.

"Sorry. I got to go make a phone call. I'll see you around," he said waving and walking away.

"He's another person I don't trust at all," Rana muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"By the way Ikari…what will you do with those…things in your bag?" Rei asked turning to him.

"…" he said turning toward her and blinked. "I'm afraid I cannot say."

"…why…?"

"It is…a secret."

"A what!?" Rana stated turning toward him. She scooted to be next to him. "Hey, no secrets."

"My apologizes Miss Rana," he said turning his head toward her.

"Aw come on," she asked poking his cheek. "Pleeeeaaaasseee?"

"Again…my apologizes Miss Rana."

"Is it something that can be asked about later?" Ayanami asked. Seeing him turn his head toward her, he nodded his head.

"Alright," the First Child stated with a nod. "I will…wait for you Ikari."

"Thank you Miss Ayanami."

"…what about me?" the female twin asked with a little puffed out cheeks.

"When I am finished with them, I will tell you as well Miss Rana."

"…alright…" she said with a sigh.

The three ate the rest of their lunch then headed back to the classroom. Commencing with the rest of the day, Misato was able to get Asuka's leave of absence excused. The school requirement was for the Second Child to do make up classes to get caught up. While administration was getting the paperwork ready to be filled out and filed, both the redhead and Hikari caught up on gossip. After all the documents were completed, it was near the end of the lunch period. Parting ways, the Class Rep went back to her homeroom. Misato and Asuka walked back to the car.

"Hey," the redhead asked while they got to the parking lot. "Explain it to me why you knew he had something AND had to put a gun to his head?"

"If you had the dream last night, you'd do the same."

"Dream? What dream?"

"…" Misato said opening the car. "Please tell me you went to sleep last night."

"Sleep!?" Asuka stated with a groan. Opening the passenger door, she sat in and closed it.

"How can I sleep when I was going to be discharged the next day? I just so wanted to get out there. Didn't I tell you that on the way out of the Geo-Front?"

"…" Misato said closing her eyes. The urge to slam her forehead into the steering wheel came. Resisting it, she just breathed and started the car.

"…yeah…you did…"

The rest of the school day went on without other issues. When it ended, the demeanor of many students improved. Seeing that the dream did not become reality, it set everybody at ease. Exiting their classrooms, a majority felt things went back to normal. However, gossip was spreading through the campus again like wildfire. It involved everyone asking about what happened to all the couples from the previous two days. As Shinji, Rei, and Rana left their classroom, they overheard many conversations.

"Hey…what happen with you and other guy?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know. That guy you were getting all lovey-dovey with."

"What!? I was not! Who are you talking about? As a matter of fact, where is that girlfriend of yours?"

"W-What!? I don't have that interest with girls. I only like boys!"

"Not what I was seeing the other day or two."

…

"Dude, shut up! I am not homo!"

"There is nothing to be shy about man…it just threw me into a loop."

"Oh yeah? What about you and your rendezvous with that Social Studies teacher?"

"Pfft. Dude, there ain't no way I was after her."

"Love doesn't discriminate when it comes to age. I saw you getting the up and close "studies" with her."

"I'm going to freaking punch if you don't shut up. I didn't!"

"Well I didn't kiss that guy so knock it off!"

…

"Explain yourself Professor Jin."

"I could ask you the same thing Professor Kasan."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Going after underage students…are you that desperate?"

"Speak for yourself you dirty old man!"

"I haven't touched any student inappropriately!"

"I haven't either!"

"I saw you though with my own two eyes!"

"Same here!"

…

"What's…going on with everyone?" Rana asked alarmed at how heated some of the conversations were going on around them.

"They seem…very upset," Ayanami stated observing the emotions that students and faculty were displaying. "Everyone is making…false accusations."

"It does appear that way," Shinji said ignoring them and continuing to the school gate. The three were never confronted or accused of anything. Passing the gate, he stopped and turned around.

"Is there anything else I can do for you two before departing?" he asked.

"Can I tag along?"

"If you wish to Miss Rana, I do not mind," he said blinking. Turning his head toward Ayanami, she blinked.

"I wish to come as well Ikari."

"Very well," he saw with a small nod. Turning back to the sidewalk, the three travelled toward the shopping district. After some time passed, they reached their designation.

"This place seems vaguely familiar," the female twin said walking up the steps. Seeing him open the door, he held it for her and Rei. Walking inside, both looked around.

"A bit crude...needs updating," she said glancing at the interior design and structure.

"…" Ayanami said scanning around seeing the different amount of items that were out and about. Glancing over at the desk counter, Shinji walked around it. The curtains that separated the sales floor to the backroom rattled softly as he passed through it. Following him, both female teens entered a hallway that lead to the backroom area.

"Ahh…hello…my boy," a tired sounding old man stated softly. "I see…you came."

"Yes sir," he stated. Both Rei and Rana walked out of a small hallway and into a large space. The rest area looked more of a living room. Shinji was standing relatively close to a bunk bed where an old man laid at an inclined position.

"How are you feeling?"

"It feels…nice to be…stable again…haven't gotten fully…use to it…yet," he stated with a tired smile. Blinking from hearing noises, he leaned his head a little to see visitors.

"My apologizes for allowing them inside without your permission sir," Shinji stated with a bow. Stepping out of the way, the owner saw two female students. Blinking in surprise, he stared at them hard. After a couple of seconds of silent staring, he stopped. Out of nowhere, he gave a tired laugh.

"Ha ha…I knew it was…too good…to be true," he said with a sad smile. "I think…I am seeing wrong…my boy."

"You are not sir."

"…?"

"Allow me to introduce them," he said gesturing an open palm to them.

"The one to your left is Miss Rei Ayanami. The one to your right is Rana Ikari."

"My my…what fine looking…young ladies," he said slowly sitting up a little. "Would it…be too much…if you ladies stepped closer?…I cannot see as...well as I could...when younger."

Both gave small nods and walked closer to where Shinji stood. Standing next to him, they saw the owner's eyebrows go up. He leaned forward a little.

"You must be…his double…no…twin sister, yes?"

"Yes sir. I am his twin sister," Rana stated calmly.

"Heh heh…*cough*…excuse me my dear…it is…nice to meet you," the man said with a soft smile. Turning his head toward the last person, he continued to have the same expression.

"Hello…are you…a sibling to them…as well?"

"…" Ayanami said thinking about how to answer. Deciding, she shook her head.

"No sir. I am not related to Ikari or Rana…despite appearances."

"I see…and understand…nice to meet you…too," he said given them a slow head nod. "Please excuse my…appearance and my dwelling…I haven't been…capable of up keeping."

"I shall begin cooking your afternoon meal sir. Is there anything you would like in particular?"

"Something similar…to yesterday will suffice…for now my boy…thank you," he said laying back down.

"Very well sir," Shinji said with a small bow and turned to the kitchen area.

"Can I get you something to drink mister?" Rana asked.

"If you could…make tea for…everyone…that be…lovely dear," he asked with a small smile.

"Sure!" the female twin said with a small smile. Watching her leave, Rei looked at the old man and saw him motion her to come toward him.

"Please sit…here my dear," he asked gesturing to the stool that was nearby. Seeing her nod, Ayanami took a seat and saw the old man stare at her. Seeing him smile at her, he turned his head.

"Tell me my dear…are you…and that boy…together?"

"Together?" Ayanami asked blinking.

"Yes…as in…connecting with one…another to become…one with…each other?"

"…" the First Child said. After thinking about what he said, she was able to come to a conclusion of what he was trying to say.

"My relationship with Ikari…has not fully gone to that level…however…I would like…to go there one day…to experience it," she said quietly.

"I believe…you are already there…my dear…"

"…how…would you know sir? You have not met me before."

"Heh heh…I have…the same symptom…as the boy…before he was…relieved of the mind turning."

"…!?" Ayanami said blinking in surprise. "You had the same illness?"

"…I did…until he cured me…somehow," he stated looking back at her. "Anyways my dear…would you care…for some advice…on getting closer…to the boy?"

"Advice?"

"Yes…he is…not a normal boy…per se, no?"

"…" Rei said nodding slowly.

"Do you wish to…know or will you…tread your own path?" he asked giving her a normal smile.

In the outskirts of the City, Kaworu was standing at the edge of the same lake he had been summoned to before. Waiting for them to show themselves, he reflected on the strange sensation of déjà vu throughout the day until the lunch period. When the dream event did not occur, the tension and stress he felt slowly went away. Feeling a connection, he saw the monoliths appearing around him.

[I see you have showed up on time] 01 spoke out seeing the Sixth Child smirk.

"I can behave when it is called for."

[Given the circumstances, it doesn't matter now…are you aware of what happened the previous day?]

"…could you be more specific?"

[Was it you that caused that?] another monolith called out.

"Caused what?"

[Are you telling us that it was not you that caused the widespread dreamscape disorder?]

"That is not within my power to do that towards lilims. Nor is it within my power to do that towards my own kind gentlemen."

[Then that means it was from another Angel?]

"That is not possible. Based on the track record of NERV dealing with Angels, there should be none left."

[Yet you stand as the last standing one.]

"…" Kaworu said with a large smirk. "If you think so gentlemen."

[Enough] 01 stated out loud to quiet everyone. [Did you encounter the dream or not?]

"I did dream of the world turning to rot and mass extinction from a red shockwave," the male pilot stated hearing all of them murmur with tension.

[So you saw it as well. Where were you at the time it occurred?]

"I was at the epicenter."

[Did you see who caused it?]

"It appeared to be a dark figure that was distorted, multiple appendages, and black-red eye."

[Do you think it is the devil's calling?] a member stated more rattled than others.

"A possibility. It would align with what it created in the environment of the dream," Kaworu stated with a neutral face.

[A possibility? Are you joking?] 01 asked in a firm tone.

"I only know what I have been nurtured in. It is more or less than what you gentlemen have preached to me in the aspects of religion. If there are Angels, then there should be devils. No?"

[…] all the monoliths stated murmuring more. Something in the Sixth Child's gut gave him a feeling. Not that he said something wrong, but it was more that he was being taken serious instead of mild joking.

[If what you say is true, then we must proceed forward with the Instrumentality Project.]

"…" he said catching himself before speaking. An impulse to give an outburst came in which he bit his tongue. Surprised that he wanted to disagree with them emotionally, he calmed himself. Blinking, he thought of something.

"Basing your decision on a dream…have we gone back to medieval times of thought and religion?"

[You dare mock what the committee has decided?] another monolith stated.

"Mock? No…more as in question the logic behind your decision."

[You are in no position to throw your opinion Tabris!]

"…really…" Kaworu stated and opened his hands. "Based on what a religion states, an Angel fell from the heavens toward his eternal damnation. From the time he landed, he made his sin wasteland his kingdom. If the first devil was an Angel…what is the difference between Angels and Devils?"

[…]

"Just because I have a human face, doesn't mean that I am in the slightest one of you…remember that."

[You would defy us? The ones that resurrected you and gave you form?] 01 stated.

"I am the Angel with a free will…isn't that what you gentlemen told me so many times?" the Sixth Child stated with a smirk. "But no, I will not. I do desire Instrumentality as it is my purpose…however…I have a condition."

[You are in no posi-]

[What is your condition?] 01 stated cutting a member off.

"Give me until tomorrow night, then I will begin your little…paradise project."

[What reason do you have to delay?]

"I have…business to take care of…personal business…that is all I ask."

[…very well…we will give you until tomorrow night to begin.]

"You are all so kind," Kaworu said taking a bow. Feeling the monoliths disappear, he turned around. Looking toward Neo-Tokyo, he gave a friendly smile. Thinking about what he wanted to do gave him goosebumps. Traveling back to the city, he would wait until the time was right to commence his plan.

Back in the pawn shop near the shopping district, the smell of tea brewing and food being cooked filled the air. As the twins were tending to their things in the kitchen, two others were conversing quietly to each other. The old man gave his piece of advice to the First Child in which she listened.

"A modern boy…he is not…continue on your path…with suggestions and you…will see him appear…in your view," the old man said with a small smile.

"…I see…" Rei said giving a small nod and blinked. "…why…are you telling me this?"

"Have you not…lost a potential…and replaced the boy…in the other's shadow?"

"…!?" Ayanami said with widen eyes staring at him. The owner had not raised his voice or look like he was trying to rile her. Instead, his candid knowledge was unsettling to her. An outsider that seemed to know her without her knowing him.

"…Ikari…is not his shadow," she said quietly but firmly. Looking at the old man intensely, she spoke clearly for him to hear.

"…Ikari…is his own being…he showed and helped me see that of myself as well…"

"Then…do you see him…as your partner…to live beside?"

"…I…"

"Or do you desire…to be eternally...one with him?"

"…"

"…What is…your decision?…a nature or nurture…answer?"

"…!?" she said feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The sensation of him seeing through made her feel violated and exposed. Despite him having a relaxed face, she pondered what was behind those sunken eyes in that emaciated body of an old man. Seeing him blink slowly, his uncanny gaze eased off.

"Trust me my dear," the old man said and gave her a wink. "Continue to be…who you are…and approach him…in the manner…you have done."

"Tea is ready!" Rana said from the kitchen area. Walking toward them with a tray, she saw both the First Child and the owner look back at her. Setting the tray on the coffee table beside the bunk bed, she took a seat and saw the old man smile at her.

"Thank you…my dear," he said slowly taking a cup of the tea. Taking a sip of it, he released a breath of being satisfied.

"It tastes good…thank you."

"You are welcome," Rana said with a small smile. Taking her cup, she saw Ayanami was looking down in deep thought.

"You okay Ayanami?"

"…" Rei said blinking and looking up. Turning her head toward the female twin, she nodded her head.

"Yes…I was just thinking. Thank you for the tea."

"Anything on your mind?"

"…no…not particularly," she said taking a cup of tea and sipping it.

"…" Rana said staring at her. Something was nagging her about what the First Child was thinking. Unable to determine what it was, her first thought was if it involved Shinji. A voice broke her thoughts.

"Your meal is ready sir," the male pilot said walking toward the group with two trays. Standing at the bedside of the old man, he placed one of them down in front of him. It was the same meal from yesterday; however, he added a topping and garnish to make it look different.

"It appears…the same…yet not my boy."

"You are correct sir. It is the same meal; however, there are additional ingredients to add another depth of flavor. Hopefully you don't mind the addition sir."

"Heh heh…not at all...my boy," the old man said sitting up a little. Placing his cup of tea on the corner of the tray, he grabbed the soup spoon. Scooping up a small portion of the meal, he took a slow smell in. Giving a pleasant sigh, he took a bite. Both Rei and Rana saw his eyes widen a little bit as he appeared to look happy. Watching him swallow, a bigger smile was on his face.

"I don't know…what you did…my boy," he said slowly getting another scoop. "It tastes…wondrous…mmm-mmm-mmm."

"I am glad to hear it sir," he said with a small bow. Turning toward both girls, they blinked and looked up at him.

"I have made some onigiri with various fillings. Is this adequate for you madams?"

"Of course!" Rana said smiling at him.

"It is Ikari," Rei said nodding.

"Very well," he said with a nod.

Placing the tray next to the one with the remaining tea cup and tea pot, he grabbed his drink. Sitting in the chair beside the old man, he sipped his tea. Both females took a rice ball and started to bite into it. It tasted good to them; however, they were entranced a little by how the old man was reacting. Given how emaciated he looked, it seemed that he never had food for a while. But his expression and body language made them wonder. How someone so frail could still smile so openly.

Both noticed Shinji lean forward and got a rice ball. Watching him eat and drink calmly, he seemed different. Not tranquil or at peace for his aura was the same murkiness. While Rana continued to puzzle over it, the First Child noticed something.

'The unsettling feeling from the older gentleman…is not there,' she thought blinking. 'Ikari's normal aura…is not pronounced either…why would both be canceling each other? Is it because they have…something in common? Both have recovered from the same mental illness…does that give them a bond?'

"My boy…" the old man said sounding with a little more strength after his last bite. "How did you…increase the sensation?"

"Taste buds are heighten when recovering sir. I'm glad the meal was enjoyable for you. May I take your tray?"

"Please my boy…there is no rush…I'm not that dead…yet," the owner said smiling and sipping his tea.

"Very well," Shinji said nodding and finished his rice ball.

"Could I have…more tea please?"

"S-Sure," Rana said standing up. Grabbing the tea pot, she moved closer and poured more tea in the senior's cup.

"Thank you…my dear," he said pleasantly leaning back in his bunk bed. "It fills this empty space…when warm bodies are gathered…to talk…to eat…to see…to hear…and to smell…it is…the most wondrous…feeling of euphoria."

"It does fill one's soul sir…even when one feels there is none," Shinji replied quietly.

"Do you remember…that one fellow…he was quite a character…that he was."

"…" both Rei and Rana said feeling the atmosphere becoming awkward. Looking at the Third Child, he didn't give an indication as he just blinked slowly.

"There are many characters sir. Which one matches the behavior?"

"At first," the old man said turning his head toward the male pilot. "I was going…to say your…double…however…there is one sitting next to you."

"That is true sir."

"Going based on…that observation…then it would be…your triplet. No?"

"…!?" Rana said choking on the tea she was sipping. Shinji turned toward her and moved closer. Patting her back as she coughed, the owner gave a sad smile.

"Oh my…is she alright…my boy?"

"Yes sir…she will recover momentarily."

"That is good to…hear. Could you take the…tray please my boy?…I feel able to…stand for a little bit."

"Very well sir. Miss Ayanami, could you attend Miss Rana for the moment?"

"…" Rei said nodding, he bowed a little to her. Going to the old man's bedside, he took the tray and headed toward the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" the First Child asked. The female twin was coughing less and breathing more normally.

"…yeeaahh…just went down…the wrong pipe," Rana said coughing a little before breathing more.

"I do…emph," the owner said slowing standing to his feet. Moving slowly toward them, both felt an urge to lean back a little. However, they resisted it despite the old man being more than an arm length away.

"Apologize for…startling you my dear…are you well?"

"Yes…I am doing okay," Rana stated with a small nod.

"That is good…to hear," he said with a small smile. Glancing over to the kitchen area, he saw that Shinji was looking over at them. Seeing that everything was under control, the male pilot turned back to washing the dirty dishes.

"Is there something…on your mind…double?"

"…!?" the female twin said flinching a little. Blinking, she felt her breathing became normal despite having a rough feeling throat from coughing.

"…well…Shinji bought stuff yesterday. Was it from here?"

"Indeed…he did my dear," the old man said slowly walking back to his bunk bed. Instead of lying back inclined, he sat up straight. His arms hanged down in front of him with his hands open. With his frail look, he looked barely alive; however, his presence was strong enough to keep both girls in their seat. Shaking her head, the female twin continued.

"Why did he want to buy those things? Did he say he wanted to do crafts?"

"…I'm sorry…but I cannot…tell you the purpose…of why he…obtained those said…items," the old man said without moving or blinking.

"…why?" Ayanami asked quietly.

"If he plans…on showing you two…then you are…in his heart."

"…!?" both Rei and Rana said.

Blinking in surprise, both thought about what he had in his hand earlier at school. It gave both of them interpretations. The female twin smiled broadly and looked over at him. The First Child thought of the many possible reasons for him to give a ring. Using the information that the owner stated, it narrowed it down to a couple of meanings.

"I must…warn you though," he stated taking a slow breathing in and out. Blinking his eyes slowly, they closed and opened slightly at different from times.

"When that time…comes to fruit…you must be…open and honest…accept or reject…his offering," he whispered with hard eyes.

"…" both girls said as they just stared back at him. Blinking, he gave a small laugh and a tired smile.

"Please…there is no…alarm to bore…at little me," he stated then glanced back at the male pilot.

"I already know what I would-" Rana started saying confidently. The owner quickly put a finger perpendicular to his lips. Both heard the water being turned off in the kitchen area followed by tableware being put away.

"Heed my word…when it is time…speak only to he…of your choice…yes?" the old man said with a little bigger smile.

Rana gave a firm nod while Ayanami gave a small nod. Seeing him nod slowly and blink, he looked to his right. Both girls glanced to their left and forced themselves to not flinch. Shinji was standing stoically behind the chair he was sitting in. He didn't make a sound or hear him move after putting the tray and dish away.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir before departing?"

"No my boy…I feel refreshed…thank you."

"Welcome sir. Is there anything you madams need before departing?" he asked after bowing. Turning toward both of them, they shook their head from side to side.

"Very well. Until we meet again sir, we will depart for today."

"Sounds…good my boy…it was nice…to meet you two," the owner said nodding his head.

Turning himself, he leaned back in his inclined position of the bunk bed. Watching the three teens gather their things, they gave a bow to him before leaving. Seeing them pass through the curtains, the old man slowly blinked. Turning toward the ceiling, he slowly closed his eyes. The sound of deep demented cackle was heard in the background.

"…" he said with a small smile. Opening his eyes and staring at the blank ceiling, he took a slow breath in and out.

"Can I have…one more…painless sleep…and dream…of those wondrous times…again my boy?"

'_**Heh hehhhheeeeeeeee…bUt Of CoUrSe…ThE cHeRiShEdOnEoFdReAms…i…s…w…a…i…t…i…n…g…f…o…r…y…o…u…#$%!#$GoOdNiGhTsIr.'**_

"…" he said closing his eyes and slowly felt his mind turn into itself.


	145. Dark Guardian Angel

Chapter 145: Dark Guardian Angel

Leaving the pawn shop, the three teens headed back together to their apartment complex. Rana had a small spring in her step with a smile on her face. Not knowing what the owner talked to both of them about, the dark clone didn't say anything to him. Feeling curious, Sid did not state anything regarding his pondering.

"Was talking with the old gentleman pleasing Miss Rana?" Shinji asked.

"…" the female twin said. Turning around and walking backwards, she leaned forward a little. The smile on her face did not drop as she looked at him.

"Maaaaaybe," she said. Turning around, she walked ahead of the two Eva pilots and started to hum to herself.

"…" he said blinking. Seeing that he would not get answered, he didn't press the matter further. Slowly looking to his right, the First Child was walking beside him. She seemed to be deep in thought as her gaze didn't seem focused on anything.

"Miss Ayanami, are you feeling well?"

"…" she said. Blinking, the female pilot turned to him.

"Why do you say that Ikari?"

"You seem very preoccupied after what the sir stated before departing."

"…" Rei said blinking again.

Thinking about what the older man stated, it conjured up all the meanings again. Narrowing down the probable possibilities, it only led to a couple of events occurring. Pondering about what would happen during those events, she felt anxiety; however, it was different. As if she felt that she was anticipating the event to happen. It was something that she wanted to receive as it symbolized something of a deeper connection with him.

"…yes…what he said is still on my mind…but I am fine," she stated giving a small smile to him. Walking closer to him, she interlaced her left arm through his right. Placing her hand onto his lower bicep, she continued to look at him as they walked.

"…" Shinji said blinking. Looking down at the physical contact, it did not bother him. Glancing slowly back at her, he nodded his head a little. Turning back forward, both continued to head toward the apartment complex. Rana looked back and saw what the First Child did. Not only that, but the expression that was on her face made her immediately stop and turn around.

'Oh no you don't,' she thought with a neutral face and headed toward them. 'Not when I am here.'

Reaching both of them, Rana took his other side and copied Ayanami. Stopping, Shinji turned his head to look at her. Blinking, the female twin smiled at him.

"Don't mind me Shinji. Just think you get to escort two cute girls home."

"…" he said with a stoic face. Blinking, he turned back forward.

"…I see…"

Continuing to walk home, onlookers blinked and watched the trio go by them. Looking at the two girls, they were giving different levels of smiles. Glancing at the lucky guy in the middle, they saw him a stoic face. Though some muttered how lucky he was, others found the sight to be cute or amusing. Seeing how similar and identical they were to one another, most people figured they were close siblings.

"…" Shinji said.

He did not say much of anything as he escorted both Rana and Rei to their homes. After several minutes of their arm linking, they reached their destination. Entering the apartment complex lobby, both girls did not let go of him. Heading toward the elevator, the three walked in still arm linked. Rana held onto his arm while turning around to press their floor level. Waiting for the lift to stop at their level, the doors sounded and opened. Both of them did not let go of him.

"…" the Third Child said feeling his right eye twitch a little. Without saying anything, he started walking backwards slowly. Seeing both hold onto him still, they were watching each other instead of him. Out of the elevator, they turned and headed toward Misato's apartment. Reaching it, Ayanami let go of his arm reluctantly.

"…" the First Child said watching them head toward their apartment.

Seeing Rana still holding onto him, she looked back at her. Still having a smile on her face, she stuck her tongue out playfully at her. Narrowing her eyes a little, she relaxed them when they were at the door. Watching them, she opened her door at the same time they did. Seeing the twins turned to her, the First Child only blinked at them. By weird coincidence, they waved at each other a little at the same time.

Going into her apartment, she could hear two people talking. Closing the door, she closed her eyes and took a quiet breath in and out. Opening her eyes and feeling prepared, she began to take off her shoes.

"…I'm home…"

"Rei? Is that you?" Misato called out from the living room.

After getting her shoes off, she walked down the entrance hallway. Rounding the corner to the living room, she spotted her two roommates. Misato was sitting at the dining table with two beer cans. It seemed that her curtailing of alcohol consumption was relatively short term. Noticing red hair at the couch, Asuka was watching TV. Seeing the Second Child turn her head towards her, only a neutral expression was shared between them.

"Oh it's you Wondergirl," she said turning back to the TV.

"Major…Pilot Souryu," Ayanami said blinking. Seeing the Major sigh out loud then drink her beer, the First Child started heading toward her room.

"How come you are home later Rei? Normally you are the first one at the apartment," Misato asked causing the First Child to stop and turn around.

"She was probably making out with that idiot. Just one of many afterschool events, isn't that right Wondergirl?" Asuka stated with a smug on her face.

"I have not Pilot Souryu."

"Yeah right," the redhead said turning her head to look at her. "Underneath your cold and stoic demeanor, you are really weak. Letting your guard down when that idiot is around. He'll just use you for his own desires and nothing else. He is just like any other boy out there."

"…" Rei said only blinking. Controlling her irritation, an urge to correct her came to mind. About to reply defensively, she stopped. Thinking about what she was trying to defend, it usually did not work on the Second Child as well as the Major. Deciding to craft the message differently, she tried being more assertive with her wants and desires.

"Is there something wrong…in wanting Ikari to have me?" she replied with a neutral face. It caused both of them to raise their eyebrows. The Second Child recovered first.

"So that was your goal. Pfft. Have him. He is below me on what I see in a man."

"I see," Ayanami said turning back to her room. As much as she would like to end the conversation, she knew that both would continue to tease or put her down. Knowing of the other events that happened at school, she decided to use them. She hoped it would put the spot light off her and more on others.

"I may have better chances if Pilot Nagisa and Rana were not seeking the same thing."

"…!?" Asuka said in surprise. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Whoa…Kaworu is gay?" Misato asked surprised and interested. The two saw the First Child turn back around. She still had a neutral expression.

"Based on his advances and how close he tries to be with Ikari, it would seem that way."

"…seem?…what do you mean by that?"

"Pilot Nagisa also makes advances to Rana as well."

"He's bi!?" redhead said out loud recoiling a little.

"…" Rei said blinking. About to tilt her head not recalling the meaning of the abbreviation, she remembered the late night conversation with the Third Child. Seeing how the conversation was off of her, she felt less uncomfortable continuing.

"It would seem that he does have a preference for both."

"How has Rana and Shinji reacted?" the Major asked. The topic was up in her juicy level of gossip. Not only that, it was rare that the First Child was providing it. It made the conversation different and interesting.

"…" Ayanami said thinking about what rumors had spread through the school.

"Rana tends to deflect Pilot Nagisa's advances toward Ikari…however, she was seen by students being in a janitor's closet alone with him…with no lights on."

"Ehhh!?" the redhead said with a mild flushed face. The possibilities and implications started being imagined in her head. The one of a rendezvous in a janitor's closet with no lights seemed dark and dirty.

"Oh man…this is super juicy gossip Rei!" the Major said looking enthralled. To Misato, it was a distraction from how she felt after the school "dream event" that did not happen.

"How do you tend to keep up with the other two's advances?"

"…" Ayanami said. Debating, she wondered if it was worth telling them what she asked him yesterday night/morning. Though not sure, she saw it in another way. It would send a direct message to both of them that the male pilot was her main interest and pursuit.

'It might also deter them from trying to pursue him as well,' she thought and decided to tell them.

In the neighboring apartment, the twins had already put their school stuff away. Coming out of his room, Shinji walked toward the kitchen to start dinner. Hearing a door open followed by footsteps, Rana had changed into her home clothes.

"I shall begin dinner Miss Rana."

"Hey Shinji," Rana asked seeing him about to walk into the kitchen. He stopped and turned toward her.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"Let's order out," she said walking toward him.

"…" the Third Child was about to open his mouth when a thought occurred to him. Waiting for the dark clone to respond to him, nothing came. Cultivating a plan of his own, he blinked and nodded his head.

"Very well Miss Rana."

"Really!?" she asked surprised and smiled at him.

"Yes…it is fine," he stated seeing her getting excited. She headed back toward her room and came out a few moments later. It looked like she had a catalog in hand.

"My friends at school gave me this after they went downtown a week or so ago. The ones that are close by are in this section while the more popular ones are further away," she said. Standing next to him, she started flipping through the pages.

"What should we get? There is so many to choose from…my friends stated that these ones were good. What do you think?"

"…" Shinji said looking at a couple that had highlighter marks. "I have heard from Mr. Suzuhara and Mr. Aida that these ones marked were also pleasing for them…what is it that you wish to have Miss Rana?"

"Hmm…let me see…" she said. Moving to be in front of him, she used a finger to hover over the restaurant names. Slowly, she went up the page till she passed the top and was pointing at him. Looking at his face, his eyes slowly moved from where her finger was to her eyes.

"I'm afraid none of the establishments…will serve me Miss Rana," he said with a stoic expression.

"…" Rana said smiling playfully and moved closer till she poked his torso. "True…but some of the places have a meat and potatoes entrée…just not your...entrée."

"…" he said slowly blinking. "It would be painful if they were cooked well done Miss Rana."

"I wouldn't ask for that…I'd like them raw," she said blushing and leaning toward him till they were face to face.

"…" the male pilot said remaining expressionless. Grabbing the catalog gently and turning it toward him, he turned his head. Looking at the catalog, he decided on a place that was highlighted and that the Toji and Kensuke stated they had been to.

"Shall we try…" he began then stopped. Feeling Rana peck his cheek, he slowly moved his eyes toward her. Watching her playfully smile at him, he did not express anything. Blinking at her, he resisted narrowing his eyes at her. Still not hearing anything from the dark clone, he decided to allow an expression of annoyance. Keeping his left thumb at the restaurant listing, he gently held her jaw with his other hand.

"Miss Rana," he said with a quieter voice.

"Y-Yes?" she said with an excited hushed voice. Feeling his fingers and thumb clasp her cheeks softly, he gently turned her head slightly to the right. The catalog was in front of her face.

"Shall we try this one?" he asked with a stoic tone.

'Rats,' she thought thinking something else would have happened. Looking at where his thumb was pointing at, she blinked.

"Hey…this place has that special that everyone at school keeps claiming it's the best of its kind. Let's get that!"

"Very well," he said. Nodding his head, he let go of her jaw. Feeling her grab his hand, he saw her lean toward his face and whispered into his ear.

"You tease."

"…" he said seeing her stare into his eyes with a smile. "I was merely addressing your attention to the restaurant selection Miss Rana. I did not have ulterior motives in mind.

"Mmm-hmm," she said and poked his cheek softly with a finger.

"…may I be let go to use the phone Miss Rana?"

"…" the female twin said giggling a little. "Mmmmmm-kay."

"Thank you."

Feeling her let go of him, he turned around. While walking toward the phone, his right eye twitched a couple of times. Reaching it, he picked it up and called the restaurant. After placing their order and getting an expected time of arrival, he ended the call. Turning around to see Rana sitting on the couch, the TV was turned on. Looking at the time, it was near the hour that one of her shows was on. Walking over to her, she was hugging a pillow and waiting for the commercials to finish before the show started.

"Arrival of the food will be around 20 minutes or so Miss Rana."

"Okay," she said turning to him and smiling. Patting the space next to her, her smile got wider a tad.

"We can wait together for the food to be delivered…I promise I won't bite."

"…" Shinji said blinking. "…very well. May I make a phone call first before joining you?"

"A phone call?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"Dr. Akagi."

"What about?" she asked blinking in mild surprise.

"I have a question regarding organic properties at a molecular level."

"…?" Rana said then tilted her head confused.

"It was a question in science class."

"Oh, okay. She would be the expert to answer that."

"Indeed. Excuse me," he said with a short bow.

Turning around and heading to the kitchen, he got out his cell phone. Once into the room, he stopped. Looking at the walls, floor, and ceiling, etched numbers littered every inch of the space. Seeing numbers repeating in groups, he looked at his main screen of the mobile. Each number dialed took away the associated number on the walls, floor, and ceiling. When the last digit was entered and the call button was pressed, his vision started to change. Putting his phone to his ear, a harsh thrust entered into his ear and started worming inside.

'_**IaMcUrIoUsOfThAtQuEsTiOnTooooooooo.**_' Sid whispered while multiple sounds of teeth biting rapidly blared around him.

'…very…w…e…l…l…s…i…r…' Shinji thought feeling his eyes twitch. His vision became a haze of red while a sensation of thick tears were coming out from his eyes.

Ritsuko was laying down on her couch in her condo in a light state of rest. It had been a couple of days since escaping the SEELE underground facility. After Misato took her home that night, she slept for 12 hours straight. After that, she stayed mostly at home. One reason was to keep out of sight for either Section-2 or SEELE agents. The other reason was she was severely tired and needed time to think. The one person that appreciated her being home more was her cat.

Feeling half awake, she heard a certain noise. Ignoring it, another sound emitted. Recognizing her landline phone ringing, she slowly got up. Hearing her cat move and watch her, she stroked its head a little. Going to the phone and looking at the caller ID, it was an unknown number. Knowing that most of the time it was telemarketers, she was going to let it continue to ring. However, the ringing was starting to irritate her. Picking the phone up, she heard the first noise again.

"…?" Ritsuko said blinking and looking around a little. Seeing nothing, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

[Greetings Dr. Akagi. How are you?]

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise. "Ikari?…Hello…when did you get my number?"

[…I have asked Miss Misato on a previous occasion…was calling you an error?]

"…no…I was just surprised, that is all."

[I see. Have you been recovering?]

"For the most part."

[Good to hear] he said. There was a pause hearing her turn her head a little away from the phone. The sound of feline was heard in the background.

"Anyways. Was there something I can do for you?"

[…may I ask who is with you?]

"…?" the scientist said. Blinking and processing the question, she felt a little more awake.

"Other than my cat…just me."

[May I advise you to move into the next room Dr. Akagi?]

"…" she said feeling more awake. About to turn her head, she heard the first noise again sounding a little louder than before. Not turning her head, she slowly moved to the door that led to the kitchen area.

"…are…you outside?"

[I am not.]

"…why…am I going to the next room?" Ritsuko asked in a whisper.

[Because there is someone hiding in the same room you are in.]

"…!?" she said raising her eyebrows.

[If you can Dr. Akagi, close the door quietly and do not look back.]

Feeling tense from the conversation, a small paranoia was building. Doing as much as she could, she was able to close the door and lock it without making much of a sound. About to turn toward the kitchen area, she froze. Despite them being low volume, the sounds of softly placed footsteps were heard in the other room. Turning around, slowly backed up while staring at the door.

[You have two options Dr. Akagi. One, grab a kitchen knife from the cutlery block on the countertop and hide. Two, go toward your bedroom and grab the Beretta Nano in your dresser, 3rd drawer from the bottom, underneath your blouses.]

"…" Dr. Akagi said feeling more than uncomfortable.

From the uncanny knowledge that the Third Child had and to the unknown person creeping in the other room, she wanted to get out of the condo. Quietly going to the hallway leading to her bedroom, she waited before answering him. Reaching her room, she entered and started closing her door. At the same time, the door she had closed to the living room rattled a little but did not open. Hearing something being inserted, it was forced open. Feeling cold sweat develop on her forehead, she closed her door and locked it as quietly as possible.

"I have…a couple of questions," she whispered. Heading toward her dresser, she went for the drawer 3rd from the bottom. Opening it and lifting the blouses, the firearm was there. Grabbing it and closing the drawer, goosebumps came over her.

[Yes Dr. Akagi?]

"How do you know where my gun was hidden?"

[I have visited your home before.]

"…?" the scientist said holding the pistol firmer. Finding a shadowed area, she kneeled down and pointed the gun at the door.

"When?"

[When I was mentally unstable Dr. Akagi.]

"…how…did you enter my home?"

[Various ways Dr. Akagi.]

"…I…don't appreciate that…"

[My apologizes Dr. Akagi. There was no other way to feed your cat unless I did.]

"…you what…" Ritsuko said feeling caught off guard from his statement.

About to ask him, she started to remember certain things that didn't make sense. There were times she forgot to fill the food bin when she wasn't home for a couple of days. However when she came back home to check up on her pet, it seemed not as grouchy for some reason. Food and water always seemed to be there and plenty. Blinking, soft footsteps were heard again sounding down the hallway.

"…I guess…that explains some…things."

[Was there anything else Dr. Akagi?]

"…who…is in my home now?"

[An assassin.]

"…" she said feeling heartbeat increase.

[Do you have a heavy object around you Dr. Akagi?]

"…um…"

[Something that can breakthrough your window.]

"…" she said. Looking at the geode book holders, she grabbed one.

[Preferably something bigger Dr. Akagi.]

"…!?" she said flinching. Hearing the soft footsteps get closer, she felt herself beginning to panic.

[The small suitcase in your closet should suffice Dr. Akagi. It should be open.]

'Don't think about it…just don't think about,' the scientist thought placing the geode down.

Moving toward her closet, she kept glancing at the bedroom door. Taking a quick glance, she found the small suitcase. It was one that she took on long business travels. Picking it up, she slowly moved to the window while eyeing the door. Getting next to it, she heard the footsteps were maybe an arm's length away from the door.

[You will have to swing into the window Dr. Akagi.]

"…then what?"

[Drop the phone on the ground.]

"…but then…"

[Hide in the closet afterwards…I suggest you swing now.]

Not questioning or contemplating, she dropped the phone. Using both hands, she swung the suitcase into the window. It busted through sending glass shards outside with a little falling inside. Immediately going toward the closet as quickly and as quietly as she could, she heard someone immediately try to open her door. Reaching the closet, she tried to calm her rapid breathing from hearing the door being rammed repetitively. After the third hit, the door busted open.

Holding her breath, rapid feet were heard heading toward the window. Seeing an individual with black attire, there were shades over his eyes. Looking through the window, he was about to tap his ear piece when he looked at the floor. Seeing the mobile phone, he picked it up. Suddenly, it went on loudspeaker.

'_**ISEEYOU!' 'GOONDOIT!' 'YOUMISSEDSILENCINGTHESPY!' 'YOUFAILEDTOKICKTHEOLDMAN'SBUCKET!' 'YOUCAN'TEVENKILLAWOMAN!' 'YOUARENOTHINGMORETHANAMAGGOT!'**_

"Who are you?" the man stated firmly not fazed by the suddenly loud blaring of a creepy sounding voice.

'_**WhAtArEyOuWaItInGfOr…ddddooooooiiiiitttt#$%#$KILLALIFETOKEEPONBREATHING!.'**_

"I said who are you? Identify yourself," he said then tapped his ear piece. "Trace the call."

"…!?" Ritsuko said stiffening up.

She felt an immense eerie vibe that was slowly developing around her. Feeling sweat dripping down her face, she nervously glanced to her right. A savagely sliced up face of the Third Child was staring at her. His black-red eyes were the size of baseballs with a mouth that had too many bleeding shark teeth. Without blinking, it tilted its head causing loud snapping to be emitted underneath its head. Looking at its neck, there was none. Everything below its head was a distorted flesh concoction of bleeding body parts and organs.

'_**I-i-i-i-i-itsssssssss#$^#$ssssooooosssiiimmmppplllleeee#$%#d…o…c…t…o…r…'**_ it said as parts of its body moved.

"…!?" she said holding her breath.

Feeling clammy and disgusted all over, she felt wet appendages and other body parts slowly crawl over her skin. Trying to shout, no voice came out of her mouth. The body parts wrap around her arms and her hands, she looked at them scared. She was holding her gun and was forced to bring her arms up. Pointing at the intruder that was still being talked to on the cell phone, she heard the dark clone drooling near her face.

'_**ArEyOuCuRiOuSoFwHyHeCaLlEd?' **_Sid whispered while slowly squeezing her fingers.

'_**It'SaScIeNcEqqqquuueeeessssttiiioonnnn#$%#$%'**_

_'_**_S…o…M…e…T…h…I…n…G…t…H…a…T…d…E…a…L…s...W...i...T...h...'_ **it continued to say while squeezing her fingers more. She could feel the trigger being pulled. Despite her shaking all over, her arms and hands were dead still.

'_**BEINGCHARMED!'**_ Sid shouted murderously at her face.

Flinching hard, the trigger was pulled all the way. Only the short flare of the shot and kick of the pistol was seen. None of her other senses were working which added a different level of fear to her. The shot hit the man in the upper back causing him to fall forward. Catching himself and turning around, he pointed his pistol at the closet area. Without warning, his upper right torso blew up. Half of his head and neck remained while his right arm flew off and flopped onto the floor. Falling to the ground lifelessly, blood spotted the walls and floor heavily.

"…gaaaaaahhh!?" Ritsuko said falling to the floor and gasping for air.

Scrambling forward to get out of the closet, she crawled to the other side of the room. With her back against the wall, she saw nothing in the closet. Breathing heavily, her senses were slowly coming back to her. Blinking, she heard someone's voice. Recognizing it and knowing where it was from, she gingerly crawled toward the corpse. Cautiously watching the closet, she slowly grabbed her cell phone out of the man's left hand.

[Dr. Akagi…are you there?]

"…I…m…h…e…r…e…" she whispered while shaking all over.

[Glad to hear you have not been taken…did the explosive bullets help you with eliminating the intruder?]

"…I…don't want…to know…how you…got them."

[Very well…this will be poor of me to ask Dr. Akagi…are you free later tonight?]

"…later…tonight?" she repeated trying to calm down. "…why…?"

[I have a science question that I am not sure on how to solve.]

"…I see…" she said slowly standing up.

Ignoring the dead person that looks like an agent on the floor, she exited her room. Outside and closing the door, she heard something small walk quickly toward her location. Gripping the gun in her hand tighter, she looked down the hallway. A small shadow with faint glowing eyes was heading her way. The closer it got, the more she recognized it being her pet.

Releasing another breath, she tried to calm down. Putting her gun into a pocket, she kneeled down. Her cat stopped in front of her and meowed quietly. Picking the feline up, Ritsuko carried it back to the kitchen area.

[It would be advised Dr. Akagi to not go back to the kitchen.]

"…please tell me…" she asked quietly feeling creeped out again. "…how you know…where I am?"

[I am visualizing where you are going Dr. Akagi…I am basing it on where things are located and the sounds of your footsteps. Other than knowing the layout of your condo, those are the only references that I am using.]

"…you know…that is really hard to swallow…especially about knowing that there was an Agent in here."

[Did you not hear the Agent's footsteps Dr. Akagi?]

"…I…heard them before you called…just didn't know what the sound was."

[I see] he stated. A doorbell rang on his end.

[I'll get it!] Rana stated in the background.

"What's there?"

[Miss Rana wanted to try a special from a restaurant her friends recommended at school.]

"Sounds more pleasant than here…so…if I said I was free later tonight…would it be at your place?"

[No Dr. Akagi. It would be in your lab at NERV.]

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise. About to ask him a question, she heard the footstep sounds again. They were coming from either the kitchen or living room.

[May I suggest you move into the second bedroom?] he asked and heard her move. Closing the door quietly behind her, the only other door in the room was the bathroom.

"There is no way out of this room," she stated quietly.

[Shinji! Food is here!] Rana stated in the background.

[My apologizes Miss Rana. I will there momentarily] he stated away from the phone then came back. [When the Agent enters your bedroom, make your way to the front door.]

"Won't he hear me?"

[The dead body and broken window will suffice as a distraction.]

"…I hear him…" she whispered hearing footsteps. Feeling cat began to get fussy, the scientist let her go. It oddly did not make a sound as it instantly looked at the door. It bent its body up and looked alarmed.

[If it will help you Dr. Akagi, I can stay on the line.]

[_**OrIIIIIII#$^%#$%#WOULDYOUPREFERTHAT#$%#DOC#$%#TOR!?**_]

"…!?" Ritsuko said.

She bit her lip hard to not yelp and remain still from the sudden screaming. Focusing, she strained to listen to hear the sounds in hallway. Hearing a door open up where her bedroom was located, the footsteps sounded quieter. Slowly pushing the door open, the scientist scanned around the hallway. Seeing nothing, the other Agent was heard muttering in the main bedroom.

Stepping away from the room she was in, she made her way to the kitchen. Finding no one lurking around there, she headed toward the living room. Her cat quietly was following her close by. Moving toward the front door, she saw that it was unlocked. Not thinking about when and how, Ritsuko quietly put on an outerwear coat over her pajamas. Grabbing her purse that was on the stand next to the front door, she put the gun in it. Slinging it on her shoulder, she picked up her cat and she exited her condo.

"…-!?" Ritsuko said about to sigh a little in relief. Suddenly, a burst of gunfire was heard inside. Feeling her cat tense up, she jogged down the corridor to the elevators.

"I'm free later tonight, but I am going to your place. There is no way I won't be stopped if I go into NERV by myself."

[Very well. If you would like Dr. Akagi, I can save you a plate if you are hungry.]

"…I'm…not particularly hungry right now," she said hitting the elevator button for the ground floor a few times. With the doors closing, she felt the lift go down.

[I see…is there anything else Dr. Akagi?]

"…are there Agents on the ground or in the parking lot?"

[I do not know for certain]

[_**IcAnTeLlYoU#$% #$% i…f…y…o…u…a…r…e…c…u…r…i…o…u…s…s…s…s…s…s**_]

"…I-I-I'm…g-good…"

[_**heeeee heh heheeeeeeee#$%#wHaTaaaaaaaaaa$#$%...S...h...A...m...E**_] the dark clone stated getting quieter and quieter. About to ask another question, the line suddenly went dead. Feeling someone ominous next to her face, she slowly looked at her phone. Her eyes widen with fear and immediately closed it.

'…no…I'm not going to think about…no...I did not see that...I'm not going to think about it,' Ritsuko thought. Putting the phone in her purse. Feeling the lift slow down, she held her cat with both arms and headed toward the lobby area. Going toward the receptionist, she asked for a taxi cab.

"…" Shinji said. Taking the phone away from his ear, a loud cork pop sounded. A pseudo sensation of liquid flowing out of his ear came and made him slowly blink. Closing his cell phone, he placed it in his pocket. Turning around, Rana was standing behind him.

"That didn't sound like a science conversation," she said with a small frown.

"It initially was…however it appeared that SEELE Agents were trying to get Dr. Akagi," he said with a stoic face.

"SEELE Agents?" the female twin asked blinking in surprise. "Why?"

"Apparently Dr. Akagi is on a hit list."

"…that's…scary…"

"Indeed."

"Do you know who is on their hit list?"

"Inspector Kaji…Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki…Fifth Child Miss Rayne…and Dr. Akagi is the known ones I have overheard. I do not know who else is on their list Miss Rana."

"…geez…" she said. The topic they were discussing seem to be throwing the mood down. Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the living room.

"Come on! The food is getting cold."

"Very well," he said letting her pull him toward the dining table.


	146. Dirt Knowledge

Chapter 146: Dirt Knowledge

"…!?" Misato and Asuka stated. Both were surprised after what the First Child told them. Though the Major was finding the gossip entertaining and good distraction, the new information from the albino female pilot was a bit shocking.

'I have never seen her act more sexual toward him…more so that she is reserved and modest,' Misato said going to a neutral face and thinking more.

'Though she is expressing herself…both of them are underage…and that brings up nothing but trouble.'

"…" Rei said. Seeing both react more negatively from her statement, she decided to head back to her room.

"Hold it Wondergril," Asuka stated in an irritated tone.

"…" Ayanami said stopping and narrowing her eyes at her door. Closing them briefly and opening them, she turned back around to look at them neutrally. The Second Child went around the couch and was standing closer to her with arms across her chest.

"You think acting like a slut will get you anywhere."

"How am I acting like one Pilot Souryu?"

"You are giving into that idiot's lust. That's what makes you weak."

"I see…is that the same aspect when you and the Major go after Special Investigator Kaji?" she responded back keeping her neutral face.

"Wha?" Asuka stated quietly feeling caught off guard.

"…" Misato said deciding to not say anything.

"There have been times that both of you have revealed yourself to Ikari as well…would that mean both of you were giving into his lust as well?"

"I-I have not with that idiot!?" the redhead said defensively. Looking at the Major, she held up her hands.

"I have not in a while Rei."

"But you still have Major," Rei said moving her eyes toward her.

"Well…yeah, but that was just playing around with him to get him to lighten up."

"I am not playing around," Ayanami said not blinking.

"Hold up Rei," Misato said standing up and walking over to where Asuka was standing. "I can't let you two do that now that you have told me."

"…" Rei said narrowing her eyes at her. "…why…are you interested in Ikari as well?"

"Not that interested in him."

"…then why do you wish to interfere?"

"There are many reasons...there are a lot of responsibilities that come with it, raw emotions, and what the law states. It be better if you wait till being of age to do that."

"I see," Rei said quietly. "Did you give Pilot Souryu the same talk and warning when she was pursuing-"

"You shut up!" Asuka barked looking angrily at her. "Unlike you, I know the ins and outs of what happens. I've seen what adults are like. I can perform just as good as them and still know how to be responsible!"

"...so have I..." the First Child said keeping a blank face. "From my time at NERV, I have seen adults behave on their desires as well."

"…!?" Misato said. She was feeling that this conversation was getting more twisted. If she didn't put a stop on it, it would be another losing battle.

"Oh yeah?" the redhead stated walking in front of her with hands on her hips. "Adults do it everywhere Wondergirl. When lust takes grip of a boy, they become beasts. They'll force any weak girl into submission and have their way with her. A man is one who knows how to control it."

"…" Rei said tilting her head a little. "Why do you only say males Pilot Souryu?"

"Because they are beasts."

"What if a woman acts on the desire to submit a man?"

"That's called a man-eater. Those are strong women that use their body for power."

"I see…would that not make them a…slut as well?"

"Hmph," the Second Child said was a smug on her face. "Sluts only do it for the pleasure and to prove that they can get any guy. Man-eaters only do it to prove they can control boys and men."

"…" Rei said blinking and tilting her head back up. "I do not follow Pilot Souryu."

"Really? Is this adult talk too much for you to understand?"

"No…I do not see a difference between a slut and a man-eater…except that one is more sadistic than the other."

'…she does have a point there…I can recall a couple in my lifetime,' Misato thought then shook her head. 'I need to stop this.'

"Oh?" Asuka stated crossing her arms over her chest keeping the smug on her face. "Like you know the difference first hand."

"I do," the First Child said with changing her expression.

"…?" both Asuka and Misato said blinking in surprise.

"Yeah right. Like where? You don't go anywhere outside of your routine places."

"NERV."

"…!?" Misato and Asuka said opening and closing their mouth.

'Damn it…she must have hella dirt on the employees,' the Major thought. Despite thinking how much blackmail there could be and wanting to hear it all, a small aspect of her being on the unknown list made her calm down.

"…that's…that's d-disgusting," the redhead said with a cringing face.

"Is it Pilot Souryu?" Rei said blinking.

"A-Anyways girls, back to the main point," the Major said clearing her throat. Seeing both of them turn their attention to her, it was like fire and ice staring at her.

"I can't let you engage in that activity and behavior with Shinji Rei. I have let you go over to his place to spend the night, but that is because I trust you or him won't do anything funny. Given what your intent is now, I can't let you do that anymore."

"…" Rei said. Slowly, a nasty scowl came across her face. Seeing her look threatening at her, the Major and the Second Child leaned back a little. Misato held firm and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will give Shinji the same lecture…if I catch either of you not heeding my words, I'll make sure to put a transfer for him."

"…" Ayanami said. Her hands were in murderous fists while continuing to scowl at the Major.

'…she is…this angry…for that idiot...and from being denied…' Asuka thought a bit shocked. 'But…isn't she just the obedient doll…why is she getting this bent out of shape?'

"…why…" the First Child said gravely.

'_**tHeYwAnTyOuToBeObEdiEnT.' **_Sid whispered into her mind.

"I've already told you," Misato said feeling a little tense.

'_**ThEyArEhYpOcRiTcS.'**_

"…why…" Ayanami said again with more anger.

'_**tHeYwAnTtOtAkEhImAwAy.'**_

'…she is going to blow her lid…' the redhead thought taking a couple of steps back.

'_**ThEyArE#$%#%$jUsTaCtInGlIkEtHaT#$%#$%**_' it said followed by harsh and loud static. '_**DOCTOR/MOTHER/SCIENTIST/LOVER/THIEF/TAKER/SCUM/MAGGOT/WRENCH/WITCH/WOMAN!'**_

"…w…h…y…" Rei said while she downcast her head slowly.

'_**tHeYwIlLtHrOwYoUiNtO #$! #$IIINNNTTTTOOOOOO #$%#$'**_ the dark clone stated then inhaled sharply. At the same time, several intakes of air were heard around her head.

'_**INTO DESPIRE!''INTO LONELINESS!''INTO HATE!''INTO RAGE!''INTO DESTRUCTION!''INTO SADDNESS!''INTO DISTORTION!''INTO MADDNESS!'**_

'_**LETGO#$!GIVEIN#$#SUBMIT$#$#$SUCCUMB#$SUUUCUCCCC-'**_

"…" Rei said. As much as she wanted to let go of the ball of anger and frustration inside her, a part of her was severely resisting the temptation. Closing her eyes to calm down, she heard the evil demented chuckle in her head.

'_**Seeeeemmmmssss#%$#$#YoUwErEhIdInG$%#$hheeeeeeee…'**_ it said fading away with a high pitched squeal.

"…" Ayanami said lifting her head up slowly. Instead of the nasty scowl, her face almost went back to its neutral expression. However, she looked slightly irritated at them. Instead of the murderous fists she had, they were loosely held ones.

"…" Misato said feeling less of a threatening vibe from her. However, there was still tension in the air.

"You finally calmed down?"

"…I have…"

"Good. Do we have an understanding?"

"No."

"…what?"

"I will not allow you to forbid me from seeing Ikari."

"…" the Major said with a tired sigh and gave a frown at her. "Why are you making this difficult?"

"Because you are making it difficult…Major."

"You are not in a position to argue."

"Neither are you Major."

"…" Misato said narrowing her eyes at her. "I really don't like this back talk. Give me one good reason why I should not write you up for insubordination?"

"…very well…" Ayanami said walking slowly toward the Major. "On a previous event of when Ikari was recovered from Unit-01…it was assumed that he was an Angel…when approached by him outside of the locker rooms…you shot at him three times…one near his feet…one in the shoulder…one at the side of his head...despite the assumption...he was still human."

"…" Misato said seeing the First Child stop in front of her. Looking up at her, the intensity of her eyes was alarming.

"On this day when at school…it was assumed that he would do something catastrophic…when confronting him on campus when school was still in session…you pointed a gun at his head…and found that he did not have anything…this assumption…was based on a dream."

"…" the Major said not moving or changing her irritated expression; however, her insides were getting tighter.

"You have included today's event in your report for the Commander…have you not Major?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"…" Rei said tilting her head; however, her intense gaze never faltered.

"How is it blackmail Major when I haven't asked for anything? I'm asking if you will make an accurate report so there are no discrepancies…there were many eye witnesses that saw you pull a gun out at school…without going to the admin office first…wouldn't you be seen as a shooter from witnesses that were not immediately present?"

"…" Misato said opening and closing her mouth. Asuka just watched as the tense discussion and stayed quiet.

"…fine…whatever…" the Major said turning around and headed toward the kitchen. "Do whatever the hell you want. Don't come to me when shit hits the fan."

"…" the First Child said turning around and headed for her room. Not stopping to look at the Second Child, she entered her room and closed the door quietly.

"…" Asuka said. Looking back and forth between the two that walked away, she turned around. Going around the couch, she sat back down where she was. Grabbing the remote, she heard the fridge open and close with a hard slam.

'Whatever…none of it involves me anyway. I just need to focus on getting back on being the ace pilot again…then, everything will be back to normal,' she thought. The redhead kept changing channels till there was a show that seemed to get her attention.

"What do you think of the special?" Rana asked in the midst of them eating dinner.

"…" Shinji said blinking. Looking at the food and thinking about it, no one replied to his thoughts.

"Despite its unique taste, it is good."

"Unique?"

"I have never tasted the combination of ingredients together before."

"Yeah…they did say it was a fusion of two ethnic styles. It is different."

"Indeed."

"You just do basic and traditional Japanese cooking, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you thought about expanding toward other countries' cooking?"

"Not particularly. Most of the time it deals with not having the local ingredients."

"That's true," she said taking another bite. The phone call that he made to Dr. Akagi was still bugging her. Looking up, he was quietly eating with his eyes closed.

"How did you know that SEELE Agents were at the doc's place?"

"Based on the assumption that Dr. Akagi lives alone with her pet and SEELE failed to contain her at the underground facility."

"…" Rana said raising her eyebrows. "How were you so sure that it was SEELE Agents and not just a regular burglar?"

'…_**i…C…a…N…#$%#$GIVEYOUAHINT!**_'

"…!?" the female twin said. Flinching a little from the sudden outburst, she shook her head a little.

"…never mind…" she said. Ignoring who said that, she focused back at the food for a little bit. Glancing back up at him, he was eating at his usual slow pace. His same stoic expression did not change.

"Where…where is Dr. Akagi heading toward? I assume that she left her place alive."

"She has Miss Rana. As for where she is going to, she indicated that she will stop here."

"Here?" she asked in surprise. "Oh, you mean next door?"

"No. To our place Miss Rana."

"…" she said opening then closing her mouth. Recalling what he already has said, she looked at him.

"You said stop here…is she heading somewhere else afterwards?"

"Yes Miss Rana. I have asked Dr. Akagi if she could assist me with my science question. Given the application of what the question calls for, the equipment and material at NERV's labs would provide visualization and results from conducting it."

"Sounds more like a science project than just a question and answer."

"It does appear that way Miss Rana."

"Can you tell me what the question was? Maybe I can solve it?"

"My apologizes Miss Rana…I cannot say what it is," he stated with a slow blink.

"Oh come on," she said leaning forward with a pout. "Can't you tell me what it involves at least?"

"My apologizes Miss Rana…I cannot."

"…" she said pouting more and grunting in disapproval.

'I'll ask the doc when she gets here,' she thought taking another bite. After several minutes went by, the doorbell rang followed by quick knocks.

"Excuse me. I will get the-"

"I got it!" Rana stated getting up and out of her seat quicker. Heading toward the entrance hallway, the knocking was heard again.

"Yes?" the female twin asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me."

'That seems pretty fast,' Rana thought turning the lock and opening the door. Blinking in surprise, she saw that the scientist was still in her pajamas with a coat over them. She looked like she left in a hurry and appeared different without her makeup on. In one hand she held onto her purse. In the other hand, she held onto a cat that meowed at her.

"May I come in Rana?"

"Y-Yes, sorry," she said getting out of the way. Seeing her walk into the apartment, the female twin looked outside. There was no one suspicious looking down the walkways or on the other side of the complex. Closing the door and locking it, she heard the Ritsuko sigh out loud with relief.

"Welcome Dr. Akagi."

"…!?" she said flinching a little. Focusing down the hallway, the Third Child was standing in between the doorway to the living room. As much as she would feel rattled from his materialization, she was too stressed and anxious to feel fazed.

"Are you in need of anything at the moment?" he asked with a stoic expression.

"A warm beverage and blanket if you don't mind," the scientist said. Feeling her cat getting fuzzy again, she bent down a little. Setting her down, her pet immediately walked to where the male pilot was.

"Very well," he stated with a nod. Looking down at the approaching feline, it called at him.

"Sorry Ikari…I didn't have time to feed her when I left my place."

"That is alright Dr. Akagi. I will make something for her. Please come inside," the male pilot stated walking away. To her surprise, the cat followed him.

'She is not too friendly with strangers…that means he has been at my place more than once,' Ritsuko thought with a shiver.

"I'll go grab another chair and get a blanket for you doctor," Rana said passing her by and heading toward the living room.

'At least I can be safer here…Misato is also next door in case anything happens,' she thought heading toward the living room. Reaching the space and seeing everything calm, she let out another sigh of relief. The female twin came out with another chair and a blanket. Seeing her set the chair down at the table, Rana held onto the blanket.

"Thank you Rana," Ritsuko stated moving in front of the chair and placing her purse on the table.

"Welcome," Rana said blinking. Handing the blanket to her, she watched the scientist wrap it around herself. Sitting down, the scientist looked less cold and more relaxed.

"If you don't mind me asking…what was the science question that Shinji called you about?"

"The science question…" she stated then thought about it. "You know…he never did ask what the question was."

"Oh…meaning that he did not plan to ask you or it was interrupted?"

"More interrupted given what happened with burglars."

"…I see…especially ones that are trying to kill you."

"…yes…" she said feeling warmer with the blanket around her.

Both heard the cat meowing and getting closer. Seeing Shinji walk out of the kitchen with small bowls in each hand, her pet looked intrigued at it while following. Setting the bowl on the floor near where Ritsuko was sitting, the cat immediately went to the one with flaked fish. The other bowl had water in it.

"Is this adequate Dr. Akagi? I do not have cat food."

"It is…probably sees it as a gourmet dinner. Thank you Ikari," Ritsuko said with a small smile at him.

"Welcome. I will be back with your tea. Would you care for something to eat?"

"The tea will be fine for now."

"Very well," he said before giving a small bow.

Turning around, he headed back into the kitchen just as the tea kettle was beginning to whistle softly. Suddenly, a cell phone was ringing. Both Ritsuko and Rana turned to the purse that was on the table. The scientist reached in and grabbed it. Pausing before opening it, she closed her eyes. Opening the screen and hitting the call button, she placed it toward her ear.

"Hello."

[Yo...are you okay?]

"Hi…yeah, I'm okay…" she said opening her eyes and raising her eyebrows. "This is a bit of surprise call from you."

[Yes. Are you at your place still?]

"…no…I left. Why?"

[Where are you exactly?]

"Pilot Ikari's residence…why?"

[That's a good place as any…SEELE agents are crawling in and out of the apartment complex you are living in] he said driving down a road before making a turn.

"…figure that would happen…"

[Did you kill one of their Agents?]

"…yeah…"

[How?]

"…explosive ammo?"

[…how did you-]

"I don't know how or why…all I know is that Ikari put that ammunition in my gun I keep at home."

[…he did?…how was he able…how did he know you would be…you know…I am not really surprised at this point. I'm not going to ask how he got them.]

"I said the same thing…where have you been? Still playing Romeo?"

[Unfortunately, that role has been edited a little. I have been in hiding mostly. Ever since getting out of being iced, I have been taking more precautions. Apparently, SEELE has put out a hit list for a couple of NERV employees.]

"Let me guess…we are on them?"

[Bingo.]

"…god damn it…" Ritsuko said with a groan to herself. Shinji came out of the kitchen with a tray. It had a tea pot and tea cups on it.

"Does Misato know?"

[I haven't told her. Last time I talked to her was the day after Shinji escorted me to her place after escaping the SEELE hit man squad.]

"Do the commanders know?"

[To NERV, I am just a dead man. I have no access to get into HQ anymore…is Misato in her place?]

"I see…thanks," she said after the Third Child gave her cup of tea. Seeing him look at her, he nodded his head.

"Shinji says she is."

[Okay. I'll pop in for a little bit before having to go meet with someone. In the mean time, what are you going to do?]

"…I really don't know…I have to think about it first."

[Gotcha. Alright, catch you in a few. Later.]

"Bye," she said then ended the call. Sighing out loud again, she looked up. Shinji stood in the same place while Rana came around to stand next to him.

"Sounds like the call did not have good news," the female twin said.

"No…it wasn't."

"Has something happened Dr. Akagi?"

"Well…more SEELE operatives are searching in the complex I live in…apparently what happened there was enough to get more to show up."

"So you are on a hit list then?" the female twin stated.

"Appears that way."

"Who was the call from Dr. Akagi?"

"It was from Kaji. He will be stopping by for a little bit before heading out again…apparently he and others are on the same hit list."

"I see," Shinji said blinking. "With this development, does this change the night plans?"

"Until Kaji comes in to inform what is going on…I will say yes for right now. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Dr. Akagi…base on the circumstances, it would be difficult to move at the given moment," he said with a blink.

"I can still try to answer your science question."

"Very well," he said.

'I bet I know what it will involve,' the female twin thought seeing him go toward his room. 'And I am not going away so they can be alone.'

Both Ritsuko and Rana saw him enter and exit his room. With a folder in hand, he walked to a chair adjacent to the scientist. Putting the folder down and opening it, he pulled out a piece of paper. He then pulled out a soft bound book in the folder with a bookmarked page. Opening it up, he began to tell what his science question was. Rana paid close attention to catch if it would lead to something she was thinking about. Looking at the paper, he did try to solve it with many eraser marks.

'It was a homework question?' the female twin thought to herself. '…it was a real homework question!?'

"Based on the properties that you have to apply, you also have to the think about the chemical exchange. Given that you are trying to adhere to a non-organic surface, the surface properties have to be taken into consideration as well."

"…I understand…" he said. Nodding his head, Ritsuko continued to explain and give out pointers.

'This feels like a huge let down…and it is only me that thinks that way,' Rana thought sighing to herself.

Back in Misato's apartment, the three occupants were tending to their own devices. Asuka continued to watch TV and was snacking. Rei made tea and prepared a simple dinner for everyone. Misato was in her room feeling better after finishing her the third beer can.

'Geez…kids these days,' she thought cracking open her forth and taking a sip. 'Think they can make all the decisions in the world…and bite a helping hand…whatever.'

"…?" Misato said hearing the doorbell ring.

About to get up, she heard a familiar loud voice calling her about the door. Grimacing, she headed toward her room door. Opening it, she walked toward the living room. Seeing the First Child had reached the doorway to the entrance hallway first, she stopped at the living room. Seeing that she changed to her evening home clothes, there was an apron over her front.

'Is she cooking dinner?' the Major thought then smelled air. The fragrance was mild, but did indicate that she was.

'Must mean that she did feel bad…or that she was just hungry.'

Watching the First Child going toward the door, she turned and quietly spoke. Not hearing the return response, she saw Ayanami open the door. Seeing a familiar face walk in, her mood started to feel less sour. Watching both head toward the living room, Rei passed her and headed back toward the kitchen. The individual behind her stopped where she was and gave her a friendly smile.

"Kaji!" Asuka stated after looking back. Getting over the couch and heading toward him, she gave him a hug from his right side.

"Yo," he said and waved at Misato.

"…hi…" she said crossing her arms.

"I've missed you Kaji," the Second Child stated looking up at him and still hugging him. She gave a small pout.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you visit me more at the medical facility?"

"Well…I have been a bit busier lately with work. How have you three been?"

"…" Misato said just blinking with a neutral face. "We have been getting by."

"I am back in action. Got discharged today!"

"I see. That's good," he said with the same friendly face. "By chance, have you seen Ritsuko Misato?"

"Rits?" the Major stated blinking from the question. "She should be home still. Last time I called her was two days ago…why?"

"You don't know what happened?"

"…" both Asuka and Misato took at him with confusion.

"Come on…it's all over the news," he said going to the couch. Picking up the remote and changing to a news program, one was a special alert category. It detailed a killing that happened in a condo complex. Only Misato looked very alarmed.

"…hey…that is where her place is!?" Misato stated with an elevated voice. "Oh my god!"

"H-Hey calm down," Kaji said. Both watched the Major take out her cell phone and frantically search for a number.

"Is she injured? Is she okay?" she asked and hit dial. Only on the second ring was heard before a connection was made.

[Dr. Akagi speaking]

"Rits!" she said. Relieved to hear her voice, she was still worried.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?"

[Yes, I am okay. I'm next door sitting in Pilot Ikari's living room.]

"…!?" Misato said. Relieved again, she wondered why she was over at the twin's place.

"That's a relief to hear. I will be over there in a second."

[Okay. See you in a bit.]

"Okay," the Major stated. Ending the call, she let out a sigh of relief.

"She is good and safe…but, why is she next door?"

"Your guess is good as mine on that one. She can probably give more intel of what exactly happened and how she decided to go to Shinji's place instead of here," Kaji stated. Turning his head, he saw someone coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey there Rei. How are you?" he asked giving her a small smile.

"I am well...how are you?" she asked with a neutral face.

"Doing alright."

"Are we going over next door?"

"…" Kaji said blinking and gave a short nod. "Yeah. If you like to tag along, why not."

"Very well," she said turning around. Undoing her apron, she went back into the kitchen.

"Is it her turn to cook today?" he asked and saw both Misato and Asuka react with impassive faces at him. "…did…I step on a land mine or something?"

"It is nothing," the Major said tensely. Whispering to what to be watchful of, he whistled.

"Damn…I'd be envious if I was at that age…ow…" he said when both the redhead and lavender hair women stomped on his feet.

Watching both of them go ahead first, he scratched the stubble on his chin with a smirk. Seeing the First Child come out, both he and her walked over to next door. Upon leaving the front entrance, both saw the other two at the door of the twin's apartment. About to see them knock, they both stopped seeing the door slide open. Both walked in and the door stayed open. Reaching it, the Third Child was standing inside the hallway.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami…Mr. Kaji," he said with a short bow. Lifting his right hand, he gestured down the entrance hallway.

"Please come in. The others are in the living room."

"Thank you Ikari," Rei stated with a nod and entered.

"Thanks Shinji," Kaji stated with a friendly smile.

Seeing the stoic male pilot nod, he closed the door after he entered. Being the last one to enter the living room, Misato was sitting next to Dr. Akagi with the Investigator standing nearby. Asuka was whispering to Rana in which the female twin was giving defensive smiles back. Rei was leaning against the wall near the doorway of the entrance hallway. Seeing him enter, she turned to him.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami. How are you?" he asked turning his head toward her.

"…I am…adequate…" she stated quietly and stood closer to him. "How are you?"

"I am well," Shinji stated blinking. "If you will excuse me, I will go make more tea."

"May I join you Ikari?"

"…" Shinji said hearing the dark clone. Nodding internally, he replied back. "Yes…thank you Miss Ayanami."

"…" she said with a small smile and a nod. Following him into the kitchen, she ignored the stares from the others.

'I won't let them keep me away from Ikari,' she thought as both entered the kitchen area. Getting to the stove and countertop, they began to make another pot of tea. When everything was assembled and they were standing next to each other, they were waiting for the kettle pot to boil.

"Is something troubling you Miss Ayanami?" he asked looking at her.

"…" she said blinking. Thinking about it and turning toward him, she slowly nodded her head.

"If I can be of assistance Miss Ayanami, what can I help you with?"

Moving to stand in between him and counter, they were face to face. Keeping an eye on the hallway, she slowly hugged him. Moving her hands through the inside of his arms, she placed her hands on his upper back. Setting her right cheek against his, she felt happier.

"I wish…to remain like this…for a bit," she said feeling herself relax.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking and spoke softer. "…very well…did something happen…to cause you worry?

"…" she said feeling herself becoming very nervous. "if…if we were…unable to see each other…what…what would you do?"

"…" he said blinking and processing her statement. Hearing Sid talk in the back of his head, its voice became murderous shouts in an instant. In response to it, the male pilot moved his hands and arms to hug Rei back gently.

"…it would…sadden me…Miss Ayanami," he said softly.

"…it…would…?"

"…yes…if possible…I would rather we not be unable to see each other."

"…" Rei said gripping shirt more and pressing herself against him more. The anxiety that was created from earlier was replaced with warmth, a sense of ease, and a pleasant feeling inside.

"…I…wish for…the same…" she whispered. Closing her eyes and holding onto the feeling enveloping her, the corners of her mouth turned up.


	147. Entrapment

Chapter 147: Entrapment

"So that is what she told me and Asuka," Misato stated to both Kaji and Ritsuko. All of them were sitting at the dining table while Asuka and Rana were sitting on the couch watching TV. The Second Child heard what the Major stated and glanced over at the female twin. Though she was watching her show that she enjoyed, her hands were curling inward. Gripping the end of her shorts, her body became rigid.

'…no way…' the redhead thought with eyebrows raised. Turning back to the TV, she felt semi-disgusted.

'Wondergirl was telling the truth…but why would she…it's her twin brother…that's incest…gggrrrroooosssss.'

'No way,' Asuka thought shaking her head a little. 'There is no way that she would be that desperate. Why would she want him when she is going after that new pilot that was my fill in?'

'I bet Wondergirl was just saying what she said to fool us,' the redhead stated in her mind. Feeling assured, she glanced at the doorway to the kitchen.

'She isn't that…needy for that…idiot…'

"…" Asuka said blinking in surprise.

Seeing the Third Child facing away from her, Ayanami was embracing him. Seeing her expression and eyes closed, it was like seeing a different side of her. Instead of the cold, guarded, and asocial aura, she looked relaxed, safe, and happy. Turning back to the TV, she felt a small amount of jealousy.

'Come on…it is that idiot we are talking about…him showing signs of romantic interest is comparable to a pet rock…yeah…he is probably just being stone faced AS USUAL…I bet he is looking like a vampire while she is all over him,' she thought feeling a little better. 'Heh heh…comparable to a pet rock-'

"Can I get you anything Asuka?" Rana asked sounding normal as possible.

"…" the Second Child said. Caught in the middle of her mental ranting, she reset herself. "…um…well…what do you have other than tea?"

"Hmm…well, I know there is orange juice in the fridge…Shinji and I don't really drink soda that much so there isn't any…there is sake and other alcohol, but Shinji mostly uses that for cooking…I think there is a can or two of sweet coffee. I got those from a vending machine while at school a couple of days ago…I don't think Shinji drinks much coffee…"

"Other than those that I have stated…I think…that is all we have. Of course, Shinji could answer the question better than me since he does more shopping."

'GOD STOP SAYING HIS NAME!' Asuka shouted in her head while keeping a small tight smile. 'You're his twin sister…stop acting like a jealous and possessive girlfriend!'

"…uh…right. Hmm," Asuka said. Crossing her arms and thinking, an idea came to her. Thinking about it more, it made her smirk.

"I know…why not go tell him to make me a surprise drink."

"A surprise drink?" Rana asked turning to her.

"Yeah. Knowing his aptitude, he can make something suiting to anyone's taste. Why not ask him to make one for you as well?"

"…okay…" the female twin said standing up. Turning toward the kitchen, she started heading over there with a little bit of longer stride. It caused the Second Child to slap her head.

'That's too obvious…I have to teach her stuff.'

'Anyways,' the redhead thought grinning and glancing at the kitchen. 'Alright playboy. Let's see you smooth…huh?'

Blinking in surprise, Rei came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot. Watching her place it beside the other one on the dining table, she started collecting the other set. At the same time, Rana went into the kitchen. Watching her put her hands behind her and getting beside him, the Second Child saw the male pilot do mild arm movements. Suddenly, he started shaking a metal mixer for a little bit. Stopping and doing pouring motions, Rei had picked up the other tray of tea and started heading back to the kitchen.

'This time for sure he'll be…' Asuka thought seeing him handing Rana a tray.

Seeing the female twin look at it and nod with an intrigued face, she turned around. Seeing five glasses of a ruby color liquid inside, Ayanami blocked her path of sight. The First Child stopped then backed up to the right. Rana nodded with a neutral face and left the kitchen. Heading toward where the three adults were, Ayanami entered the kitchen.

'You have got to be kidding me…this coincidence timing bullshit again,' the Second Child thought narrowing her eyes and frowning. Watching Rana speak to three at the table, all of them blinked in surprise; however, Ritsuko nodded her head. Grabbing one glass, Kaji and Misato took one as well. Turning around and heading toward her direction, the redhead watched the adult's reactions. All of them seemed to enjoy it.

"By strange coincidence Asuka…he was making a surprise drink," the female twin said. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she saw the redhead look at her with a deadpan face.

"…really…you don't say."

"Hee hee," Rana said with a small smile. "He still does that you know."

"Should a figured," she said with a sigh. Seeing the female twin hand her the drink, the color of liquid looked like a gemstone. On both of theirs, there was a sliced strawberry inserted on the rim as a garnish.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Shinji stated it was a cocktail. He made both of ours a little sweeter than the others…I do not know what this is though. Do you?"

"A cocktail…yeah. A mixed drink with alcohol basically," Asuka stated looking at hers.

"…yeah?" Rana said looking at hers. "Is it any good? I heard alcohol is not that great tasting."

"Don't sweat it. The thing to watch out for is the bite," the redhead said then took a sip. Tasting it before swallowing, she blinked in surprise. About to comment she saw Rana take a sip of hers.

"Hey, this is tasty!" she said with a smile. "Wait…does that mean there is no alcohol in it? I didn't feel a bite or burn."

"Did you see him not put alcohol in ours?"

"No. He used the sake to make a large amount then poured in all the glasses."

'Damn it…I forgot about his butler tendencies…he probably made it smooth enough where you can't taste the alcohol,' Asuka thought looking at the drink. About to say something, she took another drink.

"…meh…it ain't that bad."

'Yet your drinking it more,' Rana thought with a small smile.

Sipping her drink again, she glanced back at the kitchen. Hoping that both Shinji and Rei were not alone in the kitchen again, they weren't. Both were sitting at the dining table and having tea. Feeling a little relieved, she turned her attention back to the redhead. Listening to her, she kept an ear open toward the conversation at the dining table.

"This is a pretty good Red Sun Shinji," Kaji stated with a friendly smile.

"Thank you sir," he said with a small nod. "Is the drink agreeable with you two madams?"

"Yes," Ritsuko said feeling more relaxed. "Can hardly tell if there is sake in it…it's in there, right?"

"Yes Dr. Akagi."

"It's good Shinji," Misato stated then noticed that both Asuka and Rana had the same drink. Looking back at him, he was sipping a cup of tea. She noticed that Rei was not drinking the cocktail drink.

"How come you didn't make one for Rei or yourself?"

"Miss Ayanami does not prefer rich red colored liquid Miss Misato. I also asked if she would like something different and declined. As for myself, I will not have a clear mind to make more drinks if I am under the influence."

"Gotcha…still, that is a party pooper response."

"…Yes…it would seem so," the Third Child stated then turned his head. "Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to enter the labs at NERV with only Eva pilot clearance?"

"Depends on which one you go to. The ones that are accessible are the Eva testing labs. Everything else requires a higher level of security clearance."

"I see," he said blinking.

"Were you thinking of trying the homework problem in a lab?"

"Yes. A visual example would provide another method of understanding."

"That's true," Ritsuko said with a nod. "If you want, you can see if my card will give you access to a lab. Given what my current status is at NERV, I can't guarantee that you'll get access."

"Is that wise?" Misato asked looking at her. She saw her friend just smirk and shrugged her shoulders.

"At this point, all I am doing is offering some sort of appreciation," she said opening her purse and getting out her NERV card.

"Appreciation?" Kaji asked watching Ritsuko slid the card on the table. It made it 2/3rds the way to him. Rei picked up the card and handed it to him.

"If it wasn't Shinji, I would have probably been abducted or killed by the SEELE agents," she said smiling at him as he grabbed hold of the card.

"…!?" everyone said turning to look at her then at him. Seeing him look up from the card, he slowly blinked and gave a small bow.

"Thank you Dr. Akagi."

"Sure. Hopefully it does work. If not, I'll have to think of something else."

"This is enough Dr. Akagi," he said pocketing the card. "Would you all care for refill?"

"Regrettably Shinji, I'll have to pass," Kaji said smiling. "I have to drive a ways to meet someone…don't want to be too impaired."

"Indeed."

"I'll have another please," Ritsuko said.

"Two more over here please," Rana said piping in.

"Very well…Miss Misato…Miss Ayanami?"

"…" the Major said thinking.

"…if it is a different color…I will try it," Rei said looking at him and nodding.

"Sure…but can I watch?" Misato asked watching him stand.

"If you wish to Miss Misato, I do not mind."

Moving the tea pot and cups off the tray, he gathered everyone's glass. Heading into the kitchen with the Major following, movement was heard in the living room. Glancing back, she saw both Rana and Asuka had moved to sit at the dining table. Turning back into the kitchen, he placed the tray to the right of the sink. Seeing the drink mix set that was on the counter, she walked over to look at it.

"When did you get this?"

"The pawn shop that I visit from time to time," he said cleaning out the glasses.

"That must have been good find."

"Agreed," the male pilot said. Seeing her move a little to lean on the counter, she watched him make the drinks. While finding what he was doing interesting, she thought about what happened earlier. Recall everyone's reactions so far, she was curious what he thought about it.

"Mind if I state something to you?"

"No, I do not mind."

"Rei told me something earlier that I was rather surprised. Never seen her be that determined in wanting to do something…on the other hand, because of what she said…makes me want to give you a talk."

"If it is involving intercourse Miss Misato, she has told me."

"…" Misato said raising her eyebrows in surprise. Looking at him, his face was still stoic as he was mixing the drink.

"She told you directly?"

"Yes."

"Just…flat out wanted sex?"

"In those words…no…more of wanting to experience it."

"Kind of like really curious about it?"

"More or less, yes."

"I see...I can understand that...but, what did you tell her?"

"…" he said and began shaking the drink in the shaker. After shaking a little, he poured the ruby color cocktail in four glasses.

"I told her the extent of my knowledge on the subject."

"Which was?" she asked seeing him prepare the drink for Ayanami.

"Observations and experiences."

"…you…you already had sex before!?" she asked in a surprised hush tone.

"…" he said stopping his mixing and slowly blinked. Flashbacks came to him hard in which he felt his toes curl in and squeeze tightly. Given that she was to the right of him, she couldn't see his left eye twitching a lot.

"Depends on one's perspective," the Third Child said continuing. Hearing a sinister laughter to his left, he did not look over at the person. Focusing on making the drink, he ignored the wild grinning gaze of the dark clone getting slowly closer to his face.

'_**WhIcHwIlLyOuTeLlMySeEd#$%#ReAlItY?#$%#$sUrEaLiTy?#$%#UnCoNsCiNeSs?#$%#$OrMyReAlItY?,'**_ it whispered. It's voice had an echoing and delay effect as if multiple whispers were overlapping one another.

"…?" the Major said. Observing his behavior, he seemed to have become tense. Slowly moving closer to him, she leaned forward to be face to face with him. He slowly moved his eyes to look at her. The stoic gaze never changed despite his aura seemed murkier than normal. Fighting the vibe off, she looked into his eyes.

"Depending on one's perspective can mean many things," she said quietly.

"…yes Miss Misato…" he said turning his head toward her. Not blinking, he continued making Rei's drink without look at what he was doing.

'_**DECIDE!' **_Sid shouted viciously at the back of Third Child's head.

"Please just tell me…what you mean by that,"

'_**BLEEDOUTTHOSESCARS#$%#%$REINFECTTHOSEWOUNDSTHATWON'THEAL#$%#$ANOTHERPERSONTODISSECTYOURSKIN!'**_

"…" Shinji said blinking. Slowly looking back to making the drink, he grabbed the shaker. Putting all the liquid in it, he placed the cap on it. Lifting into the air, he began to shake it.

'_**DoN'tBeTeMpTeDbYpItY…tHeYwIlLsTrAyYoU…t…H…e…Y…w…I…l…L…#$#$%#$THEYWWWWWIIIIILLLLLLLLL'**_

'…yes sir…I know…' the male pilot thought.

"Do you remember when I was mentally unstable Miss Misato?" he asked. Ceasing his shaking, he poured the drink in another empty glass. It had a mild lime green tint to it.

"Yes."

"Do you know the extent of what it can do?"

"…roughly…" she stated seeing him put garnishes on all the glasses.

"Do you know what happens to your senses when the mind turns?" he asked quietly. After completing the garnishes, he slowly turned his head toward her.

"…" she said blinking. His expression was still stoic. Thinking there would be a tense gaze in his eyes, there wasn't. Looking at his body, he didn't seem as rigid as before. Pondering on what he stated, she could only imagine what he was saying or felt.

"I'm guessing…hay-wired?"

"Roughly…to give a generic answer…whatever the event…the action…the sight…the smell…the sound…the taste…the feeling," he said. Picking up a glass with the ruby color liquid in it, he handed it to her. Misato grabbed the glass and held it while listening intently. She hadn't backed away from moving closer to him. Seeing him turning his body toward her, he gave her his full attention. Both were staring face to face again.

"All was perceived as being real…in the matter of sex…there were many episodes with that theme in it," the male pilot said blinking before continuing.

"It did not matter what I thought or felt…if I wanted it to stop or have more…sex occurred…sex with someone…sex with something alive or something dead…being raped by someone…people…animals…objects…anything. The reverse was true as well for raping anything alive or dead…"

"In those cases, I have experienced it with people in various emotions and sensations…them crying…them laughing…them shouting…them abusing…them torturing…them being depressed…them being happy…them being angry…any factor to include in a sex scenario…there was no escape from an episode…the aspect of time and duration of that type of episode…was not controllable."

"…!?" the Major said feeling goosebumps flare all over her skin.

Getting creeped out from his explanation, she tried to process what he stated. The depth of endless possibilities occurring at random without warning was too deep and complex to think about. Blinking, she saw that he had not moved from his position as he continued staring into her eyes. Watching him slowly close and open his eyes, he turned back to the drinks on the counter. He began to place them on the tray.

"…is that why…in the beginning…you had a severe phobia of being touched?" Misato whispered.

"…more or less…yes."

"…I…can't even imagine…how that was for you…"

"…" he said tilting his head toward her. A loud cracking pop emitted from his neck causing her to flinch a little.

"You either adapt to the reality…or choose to escape reality…" he whispered to her. Tilting his head back straight, he made a small jerk motion that caused a muffled crunch. Picking up the tray, he turned toward her.

"Does that help answer your question Miss Misato?"

"…k-kind of…"

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"…" she said. Despite now understanding fully why his mannerisms always seemed peculiar and heavily guarded, it made her think about her actions. It made her wonder how bothered and disturbed he really was when she was playing around with him. Shaking her head, she gave him a weak smile.

"If you are going to NERV…would you like me to drive you there?"

"If you wish to Miss Misato. I can get there with other methods of transportation," he said turning toward the living room then proceeded forward.

"I…I still have a few more things I'd like to talk to you about…so…If you don't mind with me taking you," she said following him.

"…" the Third Child said entering the living room.

Passing the drinks around, the mood at the dining table seemed to have lightened up a bit. Give it be the drinks that was making the atmosphere better or that people were talking, it seemed more inviting. Sitting down in the spot he was in, he set the tray on the table and poured more tea in his cup.

"These taste really good Shinji," Rana said looking at him smiling. "What is it?"

"The drink is a cocktail called the "Red Sun"."

"How did you get the drink to taste smooth?" Ritsuko asked.

"The sake that I used is a bit expensive. From trying different brands, the one I use has a balanced ratio of taste and alcohol. Other than that…trial and error," he said sipping his tea.

"…" Rei said trying her drink. After a small sip, she looked mildly surprise.

"…I assumed an alcoholic drink would burn given its contents…but it doesn't…it is rather mildly sweet."

"Glad you find it pleasing Miss Ayanami."

"One of these days Shinji, I'll request you to bartend at a college reunion event," Kaji stated putting his hands on his hips. "If you know more than a handful drinks and can provide a little entertainment while making them, you be the star of the event."

"Ooo," Ritsuko said after sipping her drink. "At least I can be a wall flower with someone if I actually went."

"Misato wouldn't leave the bar," Kaji stated with smirk and saw the Major looking a little distracted. Seeing her blink and look up, she frowned a little.

"I'm not that bad."

"Based on the daily count of beers you drink and how you came home from that marriage gathering, you are a drunkard Misato," Asuka stated smirking at her.

"…" Misato stated with a large frown. Wanting to enjoy the gathering, the information that she was told by the Third Child killed any sense of cheering up. Shaking her head internally, she decided to forgo the aspect that the Second Child was a minor.

"I bet you can't hold your liquor."

"Ha. Given the beers you already had, you'll be out before me," the Second Child said.

"Is that a challenge Asuka?"

"I can beat you," the redhead said standing up with the confident smile.

'Alcohol must be working,' Kaji, Ritsuko, and Rana thought the same thing.

"Alright," Misato said with a small smug. "Shinji, do you have shot glasses?"

"Yes Miss Misato," he said after sipping his tea.

"And other alcohol?"

"Yes Miss Misato."

"Alright," the Major said. Standing up and crossing her arms, both she and the Second Child were staring each other down.

"Let's play shooters then."

"…" Shinji said standing up and headed back to the kitchen. Hearing him gather many things together, a few of minutes went by followed by multiple shakes. Coming back out, there were 10 shot glasses with five different drinks. Placing them on the table in front of both women, he named which each was.

"Are you ready to play Asuka?" Misato said picking up the first shot glass.

"Bring it," Asuka stated picking up the shot glass with the same colored liquid.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking.

Watching the two down the first shot, he walked back into the kitchen. Reaching for one of the kitchen utensils, Sid muttered something else with loud white noise in the background. Nodding internally, he grabbed a different one and headed back into the living room. Seeing that the dining table was becoming lively, he glanced at everyone. Rana and Rei were watching the drinking game with ambivalence. Passing them, both Kaji and Ritsuko were watching them with amusement.

"Should we stop them," Ritsuko asked quietly.

"With how stressed things have been…once in a blue moon won't hurt," Kaji stated. Looking back toward the entrance hallway, he saw the Third Child turn into it with something in his hand.

'…what is he doing with a bread knife?' he thought then started following.

Reaching the hallway and peering in, Shinji was standing in front of the front door. Lifting up the bread knife to be at eye level and perpendicular to the door, he waited. Looking closely, Kaji saw the lock mechanism slowly sound unlocked. Slowly, the front door opened ajar slowly. Without hesitation, the Third Child immediately rammed the knife through the gap. The sound of someone giving a short shout outside came.

'…who is out there?' he thought walking quietly to the door way were Shinji still stood. Retracing the knife, there was blood on the tip portion.

"It is a SEELE Agent Mr. Kaji," the male pilot said blinking. Opening the door more, the Special Investigator peered outside. He saw a black suited man covering his bleeding left eye and moaning in pain.

"Damn…they must have traced us here," Kaji stated with a grim face then looked at him. "You got any recommendations?"

"…" Shinji said looking at the bleeding Agent. Slowly turning toward the Investigator, he slowly blinked.

"There are two options that come to mind Mr. Kaji."

"I'm all…ears..." he said then trailed off seeing something bulging behind the male pilot's back.

"Mr. Kaji?" he asked as the bulge continued to grow in mass.

"…" the man said blinking and watching the Third Child's shirt rip open.

His skin was stretching out from his upper back and continued getting larger. Opening his mouth about to say something, the stoic face of the male pilot made him confused. Seeing Shinji close his eyes slowly, the growing skin mass burst open loudly. Blinking from being startled, a mixture of red and black blood splattered on the wall behind the Third Child.

"…!?" Kaji said seeing something crawl out of the large open back wound.

Unable to describe its hideous looking form, its spider legs were as tall as the teen. Its body and head turned toward him with black-red eyes and too many grinning mouths. Seeing Shinji open his eyes slowly, the aura in the entrance hallway emitted intense hostility and madness. Feeling frozen in place, he saw both the boy and the monster open their mouths at the same time.

"Your…choice…Mr…Kaji…?"/'_**YoUr…ChOiCe…Mr…KaJiiiiii #$%# '**_

"…" the Investigator said. Looking at them with fear and extreme caution, he turned his head a little toward the living room. Only listening, he kept his eyes dead on the two.

"…very well…"/ '_**e…x…c…e…l…l…e…n…t…ChOiCeMYGOOD#$%#SSSIIIIRRRRR!'**_ the monstrosity said then screamed at him. The outburst caused the entrance hallway near the door to rumble, shake, warp, and bleed profusely.

"…!?" Kaji said flinching. Blinking from being startled, he saw something changed. Staring with a lost and bewildered look, both Shinji and the thing were gone. The blood on the walls, ceiling, or floor was not there. Instead of the front door being opened, it was now closed.

"…what…just happened?" he muttered under his breath feeling a bit rattled. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Rana coming into the entrance hallway.

"Who was there?" she asked looking at him then down the hallway.

"…" Kaji said trying to figure out a plausible answer.

"…it was only a salesman…Miss Rana," someone spoke from the other end of the entrance hallway.

"…" the Investigator said. Forcing himself to not look surprised, he held his breath. Slowly releasing the air, he forced a small smile at her and nodded.

"Yeah…guess the guy's wares were not that interesting…right Shinji?"

"Indeed," the male pilot said slowly walking closer to them. "He was rather…polite so I listened to what he had to offer."

"That seems a little rare," Rana said blinking then smiled. "Anyways, are you leaving Mr. Kaji?"

"Funny you should say that," he said taking out his phone. "The person I was supposed to meet up sent me a text to cancel it. Given I have free time now…I'll stay here longer. That is, if you don't mind me being here."

"No. Please join us," Rana said. Seeing her with a small smile and a hint of red on her cheeks, she whispered to him.

"I think the alcohol is kicking in…Shinji?"

"…yes…Miss Rana?" he asked seeing her walk toward him then hugged his arm.

"Come back to the party and make more," she said with a sweet innocent looking face.

"…" Kaji said.

Turning around and willing himself to not flinch, the Third Child was standing there. Seeing the boy nod and be pulled along, his stoic face did not change. However as the twins passed him by, the male pilot's eyes slowly looked at him for a second before looking back forward. A chill went down Kaji's spine. Looking back at the entrance and seeing that nothing was out of order, he turned back to the living room. Despite deciding to go along, he kept a watchful eye on the Third child out of paranoia.

Outside of the apartment, one of the neighbors heard a lot of noises. At first thinking that it was the neighbors having a party, there seemed to be sounds coming directly outside. Almost like two people were fighting out in the walkway.

"What the heck is going on out here?" a middle age man stated with an irritated voice. Opening his door, he looked out the walkway. Seeing nothing to his right, he looked to his left and saw someone lying on the floor. Staring for a couple of seconds to process the shape the person was in, he immediately shut the door. Engaging the locks on it, he heard footsteps behind him.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Call the police."

"…the police?"

"Yes. Don't ask," he said shaking. "Just call them now."

Just as the wife was about to go to the landline phone, both heard a death scream that suddenly faded. Seeing her face become startled, he shook his head.

"Don't go out there. Just call the police."

Down in the lobby area, the receptionist and a couple of people heard the chilling scream. They witness someone fall from a high level and slammed into the center floor. While the clerk immediately called emergency services, the people around stared in scared marvel at the body. Looking like a broken rag doll, blood was slowly oozing out of it. The black suit the individual wore was stained with crimson. Unknown to the people in the lobby, a door to the stairs opened slowly and quietly. Being on the opposite side of the receptionist's desk, it was adjacent to the door leading to the parking garage.

Closing the stairs door quietly, Shinji entered the parking garage carefully. Spotting no one looking in his directing, he started walking forward. Heading toward the sports car belonging to the Special Investigator, Shinji adjusted his backpack to be in front of him. Reaching the driver side, he opened the main pouch and got out a bobby pin and a long thin pick utensil. Working the keyhole of the door for a little bit, he unlocked the door. Ignoring the alarm that sounded, he got into the driver seat. Shoving the pick in between the dashboard frame and the panel underneath the steering wheel, he popped it open.

Finding the electrical connections needed, he reached in his backpack and shuffled things to get out wire cutters. Pulling the wires he needed and cutting them, he striped a small portion to expose the wires. Pressing the clutch in and touching the exposed wires together, the car started to turn. Pressing the gas pedal to rev the engine, the car turned on after the third long press. The car alarm silenced as the engine was now running. Removing the panel and placing it on the passenger seat, he removed his backpack and placed it there as well.

'_**SoTeLlMeMySeEd,'**_ Sid spoke in his head. '_**WhAtIsYoUrPuRpOsEoFtHoSe…v…i…r…g…i…n…r…i…n…g…s…?'**_

'…' Shinji said slowly driving out of the parking space. '…I'm sorry sir…it is…suppose to be a surprise.'

'_**#$%$#$%#$tHeWoNdErInG…iskiiiillllllliiiinnnnggggggmmmmeeeeee.'**_

'You are planning a surprise as well…is that correct sir?'

'…_**y…e…s…I…t…W…i…L…l…B…e…G…l…O…r…I…o…U…s…' **_it whispered many times overlapping one another.

'May I share you the surprise when it is done sir?'

'_**BBBBYYYYYAAAAALLLLLLLLMMMMMEEEEAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS#$%#my seed.'**_

'Very well sir,' Shinji thought.

Driving out of the parking garage, he headed down the road seeing the sky getting darker and darker. After much time passed, he got onto the highway. Heading toward the lone island of NERV's surface entry, there were many sirens going off in the night. A combination of the police, firefighters, and ambulances sounded ever so often as he drove. Glancing back at the city, a mass of red flickering lights littered the streets. Turning back to the road, he heard an evil snicker in the backseat.

"…" he said looking up in the rearview mirror.

Seeing Sid's form slowly fade away, a dark silhouette remained staring back at him. Turning back to the road, he just blinked. After some time, he saw the island tunnel. Entering it, the sound of the car's engine seemed to echo going through. Turning into the entrance toward the gate, the drop bridge and NERV security were seen at their post. Slowly the car down to a stop near them, one of them started approaching. Seeing movement in the rearview mirror, the dark silhouette slowly merged with Shinji.

A sharp shutter emitted from his mouth. Everything became a gritty hue of red that pulsated. Each heartbeat acted as a painful stab in his eyes and brain. Looking at the guard approaching, half of his body had rotted. The other part of him was bleeding red with white pus dripping down. Watching it look in, it gave a small nod and pointed to the other zombie guard. Seeing the lift gate go up, Shinji drove through and got into a car slot.

Hearing the vehicle escalator activate, it started to descend. Feeling something rip out of his existence brutishly, another shuttering breath escaped his lips. Glancing back at the rearview mirror, the dark figure was back in its sitting spot. Not saying anything or making a sound, it continued to stare at him. Looking back forward, he gazed at nothing.

"Thank you sir," he said before closing his eyes and waiting. Feeling a sudden jolt, he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around him, they were at the ground of the Geo-Front. About to look around, something dripped from the rearview mirror. Looking at it, words written in crimson was painted on the glass.

"…" Shinji said putting the car in drive and moving toward the parking garage.

'You are correct sir…I am sleepy for I have not slept yet.'

'**_P#$#$#$A%#$I#$%#$N#$%#?' _**the dark silhouette asked in a static distorted voice.

'That will not be necessary sir,' he thought reaching the entrance of the parking garage.


	148. The Unknown One

Chapter 148: The Unknown One

Jogging down streets, Rayne was heading toward an apartment complex where four Eva pilots were living in. It didn't take her long to have a foreboding feeling from all the sirens that were going off. Heading toward the building, she would see people outside on the street. All of them looked shook up or disturbed from something that happened inside their homes or nearby. Of the people she passed by, there seemed to be a common theme of suicide or murder.

'It's…almost like the dream…yet everyone isn't asleep yet,' she thought continuing her way. 'It has to be that thing down in the lowest level of NERV…Nagisa isn't capable of this kind of ability…right?'

After sometime, she got to the front of the building. Already seeing police cars outside along with paramedics, she saw the police taping off the entrance. Looking for another way in, the parking garage was not blocked off. Walking over there, she entered when no one was looking her way. Searching for a door, she found it and saw it would lead to the lobby area. Seeing no blockage, she quietly opened the door slowly. Peering through, police tape was seen ahead blocking access to the lobby area. Entering, she noticed a large blood splatter in the middle of the lobby.

'Another suicide or murder possibility,' Rayne thought closing the door quietly behind her.

Looking for any possible alternative route, there was the stairs. The access door was on the adjacent wall to her right. Entering through it, she started climbing. Pulling out her phone and looking at her contacts, she highlighted the Third Child's. Looking at the small notes left on his contact profile, she went to the written down floor level. Once reaching it and heading toward the access door, she opened the door quietly and slowly.

"…" she said peering in the open gap.

Seeing no one down one direction, she opened the door more and peered down the other walkway. Seeing no one either, she stepped through. Closing the door behind her carefully, she headed toward the apartment number that matched in the contact notes. Walking passed one apartment, the Fifth Child could barely hear a conversation between two people inside.

"Freaking lunatics out there. Crazy kids."

"That is too serious for a crazy. Whoever did that butchering was a demon."

"Don't forget throwing that other guy over the railing. I never heard a man's death scream before."

"Hearing it out of the blue scared the shit out of me."

"…!?" Rayne said blinking in surprise.

Getting closer to the apartment door, she saw a large cloth covering a wide area on the walkway. Passing by it, the body that was there had been removed. Looking at the spotted bloodstains, she figured this is where the slain person was. A flashback of the night raid of the gangster leader came to mind. Goosebumps flared all over her from the vivid memory of the leader getting chopped up. Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory, she continued. Reaching the front of the male pilot's apartment door, she stared at it hard.

'…I can't prove that he did it…despite feeling like he did,' Rayne thought taking a deep breath in then out. Looking down at the doorbell, she reached to press it. Not hearing a sound, the door silently opened slowly. Freezing and watching cautiously, a familiar face was seen on the other side of the door. The person inside gave a short bow.

"Greetings Miss Rayne…is there something I can do for you?"

"…" she said blinking from hearing multiple voices inside the apartment. "Hi Shinji…I am sorry for not calling, but I just wanted to visit and check up on how things are."

"…I see…" he said slowly blinking and staring back at her. "Things are…going well."

"Good to hear…is there something going on inside your home?"

"Yes…there is a small get together with…everyone. Would you like to join…Miss Rayne?"

"…" the Fifth Child said blinking and feeling tense. Shaking her head internally, the sound of laughter inside made it hard to feel alarmed.

"If you don't mind me joining."

"Not at all…please," he said stepping back and gesturing with his hand toward the hallway. "…come inside and stay…for a while…if you wish."

"…thanks…" she said with a slight nod and entered.

Passing him and heading toward the living room, the tense feeling she had never left. Glancing back at him, she saw him close the door; however, there was no sound of it hitting its frame. Blinking, she noticed that his eyes slowly moved on their own to look at her. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on in, he blinked and turned toward her. Seeing him walking, she entered the living room. Upon entering, she saw more familiar faces in which a couple of them had tint red faces.

"Hah!" Misato said placing down her glass with a big smug. "I win!"

"…ggaaaaugh…" Asuka said with her head down on the table.

"That was a pretty good run," Ritsuko said drinking more of her beverage.

"Hee hee…haup…hee hee," Rana said giggling and placing her head down on the table.

"…" Rei said. She looked relaxed as she sat quietly in her seat. Her eyes were down with hands around her glass.

"…what's…going on here?" Rayne said blinking in surprise. Seeing NERV's special investigator turn toward her, he looked the most sober.

"Oh hey," he said with a tight smile on his face. "You joining the party?"

"Alcohol with minors?"

"Do you…wish for a drink…Miss Rayne?" the male pilot stated walking passed them and heading toward the kitchen.

"…?" she said. About to retort, she saw Kaji look at her carefully and just nodded his head. Blinking, she decided to play along.

"…sure…"

"A mind numbing…drink…or no?" the Third Child said stopping and looking back at them. Both saw he was looking at them with the corner of his eyes. Despite his stoic expression, something about his stare seemed intense.

"She will have the Red Sun Shinji if there is sake left."

"Very well…there is some left," he stated entering the kitchen. The Fifth Child walked closer to the unshaven man and whispered.

"What's going on here?"

"Other than a gathering…it is a long story."

"I have time since I am here."

"Did…you see anything outside?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"…yeah…there are two murder scenes. One out in the walkway and one from the middle of the lobby."

"…" Kaji said with a neutral face.

"Who were the victims?"

"Best guess…SEELE operatives."

"…!?" Rayne said blinking in surprise. "Did…Shinji kill them?"

"Despite wanting to say yes…I have no proof he did."

"Why is that?"

"He has been in here…the entire time."

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise again.

Seeing the Third Child come out of the kitchen, he had the cocktail on a tray. Walking towards them, Rei slowly got up. Turning her head in their direction, she slowly made her way toward him. Wobbling a little as she walked, she reached where he stood. Not saying anything and stopping right behind him, she leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"Your drink…Miss Rayne," he said with a slow blink.

"…thanks…" Rayne said reaching out for it. Grabbing it, a pseudo feeling came to her from lifting the glass off the tray. Bringing it to her and looking at it, the odd sensation was still present. Not knowing why, she looked up to see the male pilot looking at the blue hair to his right.

"Miss…Ayanami?"

"…I…would like to…lie down," Rei said with a relaxing sigh.

"Very well…let me escort you…to the couch," he said. Seeing the First Child nod into his shoulder, he turned around and helped her walk toward the couch.

"…" Rayne said looking down at the drink. About to say something out loud, she heard the Investigator whisper.

"Nothing suspicious about the drink. I had one and nothing has happened to me…the others had more than one."

"…I see…" she said nodding and taking a sip. Tasting it to be smooth, she watched the male pilot help Ayanami lie down on the couch. Though nothing of a concern came from watching him, the tense feeling she had since entering had not gone away. About to say something, the Major spoke suddenly.

"KKaaajjiii…sit heeerree," she said. Patting the chair next to her, the man gave a small sigh. Going toward and sitting in the chair, Misato scooted next to him. Once next to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I told her…Iam beeter."

"That you did…you really went all out."

"She didna no…whos she was…meshing with."

"One too many it looks like."

"I'lla have ya know…I…I can hooold it down," she said leaning her head on his left shoulder. "Now…I'mma gonna sleep…a bit."

"Sure," Kaji stated seeing her close her eyes slowly.

"Nnnnooo…funna buzzinesssss…yup?"

"Crystal clear."

"…mmmm…hmmmm…" Misato muttering before conking out.

"Well she hasn't changed much," Ritsuko said placing her drink down. "I'm surprised I'm drinking this much."

"Well…you had a rough evening. Makes sense to want to forget," he said turning toward her.

"Shinji-Shinji," Rana said. Moving a chair to be right next to hers, she patted it a couple of times.

"Sit here. I wanna rest on your shoulder."

"…" the Third Child said moving his eyes toward her. Slowly blinking, he just nodded his head. Walking over to the empty chair and sitting down, the female twin instantly latched onto him. Rubbing her head on his shoulder with a broad smile, he remained emotionless.

"Won't you…have a seat Miss Rayne?" the male pilot asked slowly turning his head toward the Fifth Child.

'…I can't tell if he is having a mild relapse…or is just being creepier than normal,' she thought blinking.

Looking for an empty seat, there didn't seem to be any. About to say something, she noticed the Third Child's right arm move. Lifting something up a little, a padded stool was seen. Placing it back down at the end of the table, she waited till he was done. He did not blink or turn to see what he was doing while moving the stool. He kept staring at her as his right arm returned to its previous position.

'…just creepier than I remember,' she thought with a cold chill down her spine.

Walking around the table, the male pilot's eyes slowly followed her as he remain motionless. Even when Rana was hugging his left arm and muttering, he didn't move or seem to breathe. Sitting down, his eyes blinked and slowly looked away. Looking at the adults, Misato was acting like Rana. Kaji seemed to be mildly enjoying the attention while Ritsuko was talking to him about a conversation she didn't know about.

"Something…the matter Miss Rayne?"

"…" Rayne said looking back at the Third Child. He was looking at the table that had his tea cup along with the glasses and shooters.

"Are you…you okay?" she asked holding onto her drink.

"…" he said blinking then turning his head toward her. "Yes…and…no. Is something troubling…you?"

"You could say so."

"…I see…" he said with a slow blink. Staring at her, he leaned a tad toward her.

"Is it about…the dead operatives?"

"…" Rayne said taking a sip of the drink. Giving a slight nod, he remained still and didn't blink.

"Are you…curious…" he said quieter. Slowly blinking, he looked at her with a sharper gaze.

"…about them?"

After entering the parking garage and stopping the car in a slot space, Shinji exited the vehicle with his backpack. Keeping the driver side door unlocked, he kept it open until the dark silhouette levitated out of the backseat. Closing the door, he headed for the gate entrance drop doors. Feeling the figure hover behind him closely, it didn't cause him anxiety or paranoia. In retrospect, its presence seemed to give him a sense of ease and familiarity. Reaching the doors, he slid his ID card. Seeing the green light, the doors began to roll up.

Once completely opened, he walked through. Heading toward the elevators, there were not many people in front or around him. Stopping at one elevator and pressing the call button, the doors opened. Entering and turning around, he selected a lower level. Watching the doors close, it started to descend. While waiting, the dark silhouette continued to hover above and behind him. Even with how quiet the elevator ride was, no sound emitted from the figure. When the lift slowed down to a stop, both left after the doors opened. Going down a hallway, he suddenly stopped from hearing it emit a hissing static sound.

'_**LET#$#$ME#$#$PAINT#$#$THE#$WAY#$'**_ the dark silhouette stated.

Shinji's vision started to slowly wave and bend till it became faster and faster. Continue to walk forward, he stopped when his sense of balance was weakening. Feeling his sight start to glitch and become pixilated, he couldn't tell if he was staring down the hallway. Seeing the gritty red haze come back to him, the waves and bends started to slow down. When all stopped and everything was still, he blinked and looked around.

"…" he said seeing a blood filled carnage surround him. The floor was covered with gore and mutilated human body parts. Large smears of blood caked the walls. Looking up at the ceiling, fleshly skinned people were stitched and stapled to it. Hundreds of eyes stared at him as they moaned and groaned in agony.

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking back forward.

Seeing something bulge from the floor, a volcano trail of pus and clear fluid slowly appeared. As the vile smell of rancid suffering and decay filled his nose, he walked forward. Going alongside the hill path, they burst and popped disgustingly behind him. Ignoring the surroundings, he kept following the evolving trail. Feeling the dark silhouette hovering behind him, he kept looking forward and ignored the watchful eyes from above.

After several minutes of following, the trail ended at a door. Seeing the keycard reader, he reached into his pocket. Pulling out Dr. Akagi's card, he slid the card through. Hearing the module grind horribly, it switched from a red light to green. Slowly blinking, the environment around him went back to normal. Blinking a couple of times and seeing nothing altered, he stepped forward and opened the door. Entering with the lights turning on, it was a lab with much equipment. Moving forward, he scanned the many desks around looking for something. Reaching the last desk in the room, he found what he was looking for. It was placed in a vial holder as its blue glowing liquid emitted still.

'_**#$%$WHAT#$%#$#IS$%#%$THAT?#$?#$'**_

'I will make something with it,' Shinji thought.

Putting his backpack on the desk, he opened it. Removing a box, it made mild metallic sounds when placing it on the desk. Looking around the room, he spotted other items he would borrow. Watching the teen go away and come back to the desk, he placed items down. Rolling up a sleeve and prepping the area at the lower end of his left bicep with rubbing alcohol, the male pilot removed the syringe safety cap. Inserting the needle into a vein, blood poured into the vial.

'…' the dark silhouette said watching him.

Filling the entire capsule, he removed the needle. Placing it on the table, he used a cotton ball over the puncture location. Applying spare tape over it, he removed the capsule from the syringe. Looking at the blood in the vial, it looked like a deep crimson color that was shades darker. Placing it in a holder slot next to the blue solution vial, both seemed to contrast each other.

'_**I#$%#$AM#$%#$CURIOUS#$%#$TELL#$%#%$ME#$%#%$'**_ the dark figure asked hauntingly and quietly.

'Please have patience sir. It will be revealed when it is completed,' Shinji thought moving toward a terminal.

Awaking the computer, it asked for authorization. Applying the keycard of Dr. Akagi, the credentials were accepted. Seeing a limited amount of icons on the main screen, he selected the command prompt function. Getting a black screen, he began to input a command code. The screen flashed a couple of times until another window screen came up. Seeing a flashing cursor for text, there was nothing else. Looking up at the window, the title of the screen had MAGI stated on it. Blinking, he began to type.

[Hello Dr. Akagi. How are you?]

[_Hello…who are you?_]

[I am Shinji Ikari. I am the Third Child and Eva Pilot of Unit-01.]

[…_hello…you are using Dr. Ritsuko Akagi credentials. I cannot allow access based on these conditions._**]**

[That I am. My apologies. Dr. Akagi gave me her NERV ID card to gain access to this lab. Would it be imposing to ask for your assistance?]

[_Even if you tell me that Dr. Akagi gave you permission, I still cannot allow access._]

[I see. Would my credentials allow me access for your assistance?]

[_Insert your credentials for analysis and solution to your inquiry._] it stated. Placing his ID card into the terminal reader, an icon of an hourglass appeared on the window. The sand from the top rapidly entered the bottom then reversed. After all was back in the top, it went away.

[_You are granted limited access and functionality. Depending on your assistance, I may not be able to assist you due to not having the security clearance._]

[That is alright Dr. Akagi. I am attempting to concentrate a solution between two liquid substances. Are you allowed to help me with this?]

[_A simple calculation I am allowed to do. Are both substances in contained vials?_]

[Yes Dr. Akagi.]

[_Insert substances into container feeders for analysis_]

Hearing a whirl of machinery near the terminal, Shinji saw a metal module on a nearby table. Wires and hoses were connected to it and were feed into the wall behind the terminal. Complying with what was asked, he took both vials and placed them into the feeders. Holders gently clasped on the capsules while two arms folded to the tops. Injecting thin needles into the vials, he went back toward the terminal. The hourglass icon window came again. Going back and forth with the sand, it disappeared.

[_Analysis completed. These two substances can be combined to create a new solution that is concentrated. Is there a specific concentration level you are seeking?_]

[Partially Dr. Akagi. With the solution of both substances, is it possible for the solution to adhere to a metallic object?]

[_I will need specifications of the metallic object to process you request. Do you know the specifications?_**]**

[No, I do not Dr. Akagi. I do have a sample if that will help.]

[_Insert sample into the analyzer holder_] MAGI stated.

Another whirl of mechanical and electrical sounds emitted from the module. Going over to the desk and grabbing the box, he picked up tweezers. Seeing the open slot, he opened the box. Using the small tongs, he grabbed one of many objects in it. Seeing the slot close, electronic sounds emitted. Going back to the terminal, the hourglass came and went.

[_Analysis complete…for the solution to adhere to the metallic object, it will need to go through processes. Without specific conditions, there are infinite possibilities to create. Do you have specifications?_]

[Yes Dr. Akagi.]

[_State conditions for analysis and to calculate a solution._]

"…" Shinji said inputting the conditions.

Once he hit enter, an hourglass icon came on and the sand was going into one portion and in reverse. In the process of doing so, the sand pace started to slow down a bit. While staring at the screen, there were muffled sounds heard on the other side of the room. Both Shinji's and the dark silhouette's head turned at the same time toward the entrance door slowly. Two loud sickening cracks were heard from their necks as they stared at the door. The red light above it turned to green and the doors opened.

"…" Maya said entering the lab with a clipboard.

Not noticing that the lights were already on, her face was reading the documents she was holding. Going over them and heading toward where her assigned desk station was, she didn't noticed anything else. Reaching it and sitting down in her seat, she turned the first page to look at the second one.

"…"/'…' both Shinji and the figure said watching the technician. The Third Child blinked and slowly turned his head back to the terminal. However, the dark silhouette turned toward her and started hovering closer.

'Without Dr. Akagi…everything has been postponed severally. The current stand in is still catching up with so much material to cover,' Maya thought sighing out loud and feeling tired. Feeling a cold shiver go up her spine, she shook her head.

'Can't let this pull me down despite how hard it is. Got to keep focus and look forward,' she thought with a determined look. Stretching out her legs, she hit something soft.

"…?" she said blinking. Feeling another chill go through her, she became tense. Slowly looking under her desk, she saw something. Pressing her lips together, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Kneeling down to the floor, she slowly reached out her hand. Making contact with it, she gave a slight shake.

"H-Hey…wake up…what are you doing here?" she said quietly. Not seeing it move caused goosebumps to develop on her back. Feeling apprehensive crawling over her, she shook a little harder.

"H-H-Hey…a-are you alright? W-Wake up."

"…_mmmmm…" _

"C-Come on. P-Please wake up!" Maya spoke with a scared tone.

The feeling of something creeping upon her was enveloping her and making her skittish. No matter how much she tried to shake it off, it kept getting stronger. Feeling torn between leaving and trying to get the individual to wake up, something touched her. It was mild, but felt like a small thin pick. Starting from the back of her neck, it was mildly scraping down her neck and spine.

"No!" she said out loud with fright.

Standing up forcefully and holding onto her clipboard, she darted out of the room. Not looking back, she reached the entrance door. Breathing quickly and about to press the key panel to open the door, she debated about looking back to see if she was just being paranoid. Shaking her head and opening the door, she stepped outside. Feeling relieved that she didn't feel the creepy aura, she turned around.

The door was still opened and she saw two individuals. One looked like the Third Child standing at a terminal. Seeing him slowly turn his head toward her, he began heading toward her; however, he was going in slow motion. Looking at the other one, it appeared to be a dark shadow that was at her desk. Looking back at the Third Child, she wondered why he was in the lab. Blinking, she suddenly became frozen with fear.

The dark figure was now standing in front of her. It was featureless with only a rough outline of a male person. Looking around it with her peripheral vision, no light seem to pass it. Both were staring at each other until the figure moved. Where its head was, a scalpel pierced out from its mouth area. Crude and wide incisions were made when the bloody surgical knife pulled back into its body.

Feeling cold sweat developing, her breathing and heartbeat started increasing faster. From the incisions to make a mouth, she heard sounds. Many small cartilage pops and snapping emitted. Without warning, the mouth opened to reveal a horrid of shark teeth spiraling down its mouth and throat. Blood smeared everywhere in the mouth as a morbid breath exhaled from it.

'_**#$#$ARE%!#$YOU#$%#%$CURIOUS?#$%#$%'**_ it spoke malicious at her with an impossibly wide toothy grin.

"…!?" Maya said. Staring at it in horror, she murderously held onto her clipboard in front of her. Eyes wide with fear and her skin complexion paling, she felt herself falling backwards. Everything faded to black as she fell to the ground.

'…' the figure said as Shinji went through it.

Kneeling down beside her, he sat her up. Hooking his arms with one underneath her knees and the other around her back, he picked her up. Going back into the lab, the dark silhouette followed with a raspy breathing and haunting giggling. Going toward her desk, he set her down on it. Making room for her to lay relatively flat and straight, he placed a folder or two for head support.

Hearing something below, Shinji and the dark figure moved their heads at the same time. Looking at the desk opening, something was crawling out her desk. Watching it stand and stretch itself, it rubbed its eyes. Feeling someone familiar nearby, the small boy looked up. Oddly, the person that felt familiar was separate from the person he was staring at.

"…?!" the kid said blinking surprise. Looking back and forth between the two, he looked confused.

"…" Shinji said blinking more than once.

"…_who…" _the boy asked pointing at the Third Child. "W_ho are you mister_?"

"…" the Third Child said seeing the dark silhouette's presence slowly fade away. Blinking more than once again, he focused back at the child. Not sure how to go forward, he kneeled to the ground. Sitting on his knees, he looked stoically at the boy.

'My name is Shinji Ikari…who are you sir?' he thought. Seeing the boy not reacting or responding, it caused him to blink and stare harder at him. The boy looked a little scared.

"My apologizes sir…I do not have intentions of causing you alarm," he said bowing his head. "My name is Shinji Ikari…may I ask who you are sir?"

"…_!?" _the child said blinking in surprise. "_H-Hey…that's my name too!"_

'…is this a fragment?' Shinji thought seeing how much more alive the boy seemed. Despite having the same face, their auras seemed to be opposite.

"What a coincidence sir. Do you happen to know where your parents are?"

"…_I…I…" _the child version said looking sad and at the ground. "_I did a bad thing…and ran away from them."_

"A bad thing?"

"…_I…I did a…scare…they wouldn't talk to me afterwards,"_ he stated trying to hold his tears in.

'…I…don't remember…this fragment…why?'

"It sounds like you were having too much fun sir. Did you apologize to them?"

"…_I did…but they still didn't talk to me…they must…hate me…I…sniff…I don't wanna have them…hate me…sniff_," the boy said. He let out a couple of chokes from crying a little.

'…I…' the Third Child thought blinking and staring at the child version of himself. There was no memory, flashback, sensation, or vision of the individual he was staring at. The only reference of a similar child was the one that the dark clone showed; however, that one emitted despair and lifelessness. This one was the polar opposite and unsoiled.

'…I…don't…understand…'

"…" the male pilot said shaking his head. Looking back at the child, he reached into his back pocket. Pulling out some tissues, he got one out. Getting closer to the boy, he started wiping the tears on his face. The child started to sob less, but still looked upset. Looking up at him closer, the kid sniffed up mild snot in his nose.

"…_You…you look…kind of like…mama and papa."_

"…I see…" Shinji said tossing the tissue in the trash. Looking back at the child, he blinked.

"I am related to them sir."

"_Really!?" _the boy said intrigued and got closer. "_Does that mean you're my brother?"_

"Under the circumstances sir…it would appear so. Yes," he said with a small nod. Seeing the boy light up, he started jumping up and down in front of him.

"_Yay! I got a big brother! I got a big brother!"_

"…" Shinji said blinking a couple of times at the kid's reaction. The boy suddenly clasped his wrists and smiled brightly at him.

"_Hey-hey. Play with me brother!"_

"…" the male pilot said keeping a stoic expression. Without warning, the boy got in front of his face.

"_How did you get your eyes to that color!? They look pretty!"_

"…I have always had this eye color sir…"

"_Wow! So cool!"_ the child version stated then heard something on the other side of the room. Pointing, he looked back at the teen version of himself.

"_Hey brother. What's that?"_

"…" Shinji said pausing before answering. Standing up, he looked down at the boy.

"I was doing an experiment for a homework assignment. Are you curious about it?"

"_Yeah! Show me show me!"_ the kid said. Grabbing his hand, the child pulled the male pilot toward the terminal that he was at. Slowing down, the child looked around at the terminal and other objects with dancing lights and humming noises.

"_What's it doing?"_

"The MAGI system is calculating a plausible answer to my homework question sir," he said and looked down. The child was getting on his tippy toes to look at the input panels and the module that were higher than him.

"Would you care to view the terminal sir?"

"_Can I!?" _he said excited.

The child reached his arms out toward him causing the male pilot to blink. Not hearing or seeing the dark clone felt very peculiar. Oddly, a strange small sensation seemed to develop with the boy in front of him. Responding, he reached down and picked up the child. Bringing him closer to him, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Moving the groin area to his left hip, he wrapped his arm under the boy's rump. Feeling secured, he walked toward the module first.

"_What are those?"_

"One is vial blood…the other is a serum."

"_What's a ce…cer…ce-r-om?"_ he said trying to pronounce.

"It is basically a liquid solution for the blood."

"_That sounds scary…why do you need those?_"

"…" Shinji said. Seeing the hourglass still moving sand around, he went to the small box that was near the module. Opening it up, the child looked in.

"_Those are rings._"

"Correct sir…what I am doing is finding the ratio of these two solutions to create a new liquid. From there, these rings will receive a new coating and color."

"_Ooo…can I have a blue one?"_

"It will depend on what the concentration color of the new liquid turns out to be. I am waiting for MAGI to process my inquiry."

"_Mama says MA-GI sometimes…is it a person?"_

"…no…it is a super computer?"

"_Oh…like that?" _the boy asked pointing at a monitor with a terminal.

"That is a computer; however, a super computer is much large and has more capabilities than a regular one."

"_I got it!" _the child said happily from understanding. Both heard a chime and turned to the terminal.

[_I have processed the specifications and conditions that you inputted…a narrowed solution of selection has been created. Do you wish to view them or are there more conditions?_]

"Excuse me sir. I must set you down to type."

"_Aweeee…can I ride on your shoulders? Pleeeaassseeee,_" the kid asked.

"…" Shinji said blinking. "…very...well…"

"_Yay!" _he said and felt him being lifted again. Placing his small hands on the older version's head, his legs went over his shoulders. Smiling, he watched as the other began typing.

[_Processing new input…processing complete. Solutions have been reduced to one possibility. Do you wish to process this solution?…Very well. Use the central module in the room and input the solutions and materials in appropriate slots. I will process the request once completed._]

Both heard machinery whirl in the center of the room. Going to the module and removing the items, they headed toward the center one that was much larger.

"_Does this mean MAGI can make the new rings for us?"_

"Yes sir…we will just have to wait until MAGI is completed with them."

"_How long will that take?"_

"I do not know sir."

"…_do…do you think mama and papa will like them?"_

"Do you wish to give them one?"

"…_can…can we?"_

"…" Shinji said blinking more than once. Placing the vials in similar holders, all the rings were placed on a small holding tray. After separating them from touching each other, the tray went into the module as well as the vials.

"…yes…"


	149. Making Charms

Chapter 149: Making Charms

"…" Rayne said holding her gaze. Thinking about what to say, she paused before answering. Looking at him, he didn't appear to be breathing as he stared at her. Blinking and trying to shrug off feeling tenser than before, she held her glass firmer.

"…maybe…did…you kill them?" she asked in a low voice.

"…" the male pilot said leaning back in his chair. Blinking, his intense gaze lessened.

"I have been…here as Mr. Kaji has...stated…rather difficult to kill...them staying in here."

"…that's true…"

"Are you…not convinced Miss Rayne?" he asked. Closing his eyes, he mildly rubbed them.

"…" she said swallowing feeling something foreboding would occur. "What if I said…sort of?"

"…" he said. Removing his hand from his eyes, he slowly looked back at her.

"Then you are…not convinced."

"Are you…offended per chance?"

"…no…" the Third Child stated tilting his head a little. Hearing no cracking of his neck threw her off again. Expecting certain behaviors and characteristics to occur, having them not appear made things difficult. Concentration was getting harder from not knowing what to expect. It also did not lower her tension.

"Should I be?"

"…well…normal people might be…but I know you aren't."

"…yes…a complex abnormality."

"I wouldn't go that far," Rayne said. Feeling her eyebrows raise a little, she saw the corners of his mouth turn up a tad. It was a faint small smile which made her blink in surprise.

"You are too…kind…Miss Rayne," he stated.

His face went back to the stoic expression. Seeing him look away from her, he focused back at the table. Not hearing say anything else created an awkward silence. Taking a sip of drink, she glanced at how everyone else was. Rana, Misato, Rei, and Asuka were breathing shallow as they were in a state of sleep. Kaji looked like he was more relaxed than he was when she entered the apartment. Ritsuko's eyes were getting heavy while petting her cat. The feline had jumped into her lap while she was conversing with the NERV Investigator earlier. It had curled into a ball and was sleeping as well.

'How can they all be so relaxed?' she thought feeling apprehensive. '…when there is so much stuff going on around them?'

Suddenly, a cell phone was going off. Reaching into her pocket to silence the ringing, Rayne pulled out her cell phone. Giving an apologetic smile, only the males turned to her. Seeing then give a small nod, they turned back to what they were staring at. Carefully getting out of her seat and walking to the kitchen, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

[Rayne. Are you okay?] Nami asked with a bit of a tense voice.

"Hi Nami. Yes I'm fine. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

[Good to hear…do you know what is going on?]

"You mean with all the sirens going on outside?"

[Our phones have been flooded with people calling in murders and suicides. My phone in the office has not stopped ringing since the start. It seems the entire city has been painted red with flashing red lights.]

"That's…crazy. Happening all at the same time…that can't just be a coincidence," she stated with an alarmed hushed tone.

[Where are you exactly?]

"I'm in…" Rayne said. Stopping herself, she felt a chill go down her spine. A feeling of something staring at her back came over her. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"I'm at Shinji Ikari's place."

[How come you went there?]

"…just wanted to check up and see how things were going."

[That was it?…No other reason?]

"…" the Fifth Child said and looked up. Standing in front of the stove, she initially did not seeing anything. Then, she thought she saw something move in the mild light reflections on the stove. Looking hard at anything that was showing images of what was behind her, goosebumps flared on her arms.

"…yeah…" she said moving to her right. Taking a quick glance back at the dining table, everyone was in the same position. Staring hard at the male pilot before the wall blocked her vision, he continued to stare down at the table.

"Just a social call. I also wanted to see if they heard or saw anything from what was going on outside."

[…is…Ikari there?]

"Yeah, he is here," Rayne said reaching the side wall of the kitchen. Turning around, she leaned against it. Crossing one arm over her chest, she grabbed hold of the other arm.

[…r-really?] Nami stated nervously.

"…yeah…why?"

[Did you see the murder scenes at the apartment complex he and the others are in?]

"I saw them as I was going up to his apartment," she said staring at the doorway to the living room. Focusing intently on it, she expected something to slowly come out from the doorway.

[The police officers that went there have retrieved camera footage of the person who did both murders.]

"…okay…how is it concerning?"

[…Ikari…was the one who butchered one Agent and threw the other over the railing…] the secretary said in a whispering tone.

"…!?" the ex-officer stated in surprise. Remember the information that was told to her earlier, a confliction brewed. Her apprehension seemed to grow a little.

"…are you absolutely sure?"

[Yes…why?]

"The others that are in his apartment right now stated he never left," she stated letting her eyes wonder a little to think.

[…w-what…that's impossible…the footage showed him walking out of the apartment. He did so after stabbing the Agent that was lock picking his door.]

"…great…conflicting evidence with eye…" Rayne stated. Her eyes drifted back to the doorway and saw something staring back at her.

"…witnesses…" she whispered quieter. Feeling her body tensing up quickly, she stared hard and did not move. At the same time, she heard Nami's breathing suddenly quicken a little.

[…r-r-rayne?…] she said barely above a whisper. She sounded very frighten.

"…quiet…be still…keep staring at it…" Rayne said barely above a whisper.

[…] the secretary said trying to control her short quick breaths. Hearing heavy muffled footsteps, there were many creeks sounding at the other end of the phone call.

"…" the Fifth Child said.

Watching the thing, it seemed to repeat what she heard on the phone. It took a heavy step forward; however, its face was not looking at her. Entering the kitchen, hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The entire side of the creature was covered with eyes, lacerations, pus, and bloody holes. All of them were different sizes and clustered tightly. It was beyond sickening as the sounds of Nami shaking were heard on the other end of the phone.

[…] Nami said.

Painstakingly slow, she moved her free hand to cover her mouth. Feeling her pulse still elevated high, the sight of the thing was making her feel more than disgusted. Closing her eyes, it helped to not look at it. Suddenly, she heard Rayne give a short forced breath then stopped breathing. Remembering that she was supposed to stare at it, she only opened her eyes a little bit. Stopping, she could only see her desk. Feeling goosebumps flare all over her, a large shadow was seen on her desk.

"…!?" the ex-officer said. Slowly pressing her lips in, she tried to keep doing slow and deep breathing. The thing was now in front of her and staring at her. Its threatening looking eyes were familiar.

'…_**H…i…I…e…E…e…**_'/[_**…h…I…i…E…e…E…**_]

"…" Rayne and Nami stated. They remained frozen in place while staring at the grotesque being. An overlapping effect occurred that made both feel there was another one talking next to them.

'…_**MiNdIfWeJoInInOnThE…cOnVeRsAtIoN?**_'/[_**…mInDiFwEjOiNiNoNtHe…CoNvErSaTiOn?**_]

"…"

'_**W-w-w-whhhhhaaattttt'ssssssswwwrrrrooonnnnggggg?'**_

[_**…d…I…d…W…e…I…n…T…e…R…r…U…p…T…SoMeThInG?**_]

"…"

'_**SiLeNccccceeeeee#$%#$OfThElAmBs.**_'

[_**DoEs#$%#ssssooooolllliiittttttttlllleeeee#$%#CaUs-s-s-s-EyOu…f…e…a…r…?**_]

"…" Rayne said keeping quiet and staring hard at the being in front of her. She heard the secretary starting to hyperventilate as if the thing on her end was getting closer to her.

[_**ANSWERTHEQUESTION!**_] it screamed causing Nami to yelp and whimper over the phone.

[_**heeeeeeee#%$#$eeeeeee#$%#$YoUwAnTmOrE?**_]

[…no…please…no…]

"…" Rayne said clenching her teeth together in fear and anger from feeling helpless.

The being in front of her suddenly was emitting popping sounds. Not glancing at things spilling on to the floor and wall, she could see what was happening in her peripheral vision. The side with all the eyes, pus, bloody holes, and lacerations were bursting. Clenching her teeth together in disgust, the thing was moaning in pleasure while its body showed agony.

[_**#L$#$E#$%#$T!#$%'S#$^B##E$#$G#$I#N…wItHtHiSoNe**_]

[…n-no…s-stop…p-please…] Nami said her voice shaking in terror.

[_**DiDn'TyOuWaNtToKnOw?**_]

[…no…not like…this…]

[_**…t…h…e…n…y…o…u…w…a…n…t…t…o…f…e…e…l…i…t…?**_]

[…n-n-n-n-no…]

[_**YoUsHoUlD#$%#$#$%#HAVESAIDSO!**_]

"…stop…this…now…" Rayne said growling a little through her teeth.

'_**wwwwwHHHHHHHHyYYYyyyyy#$%# TELLME!TELLME!TELLME!'**_ the thing in front of her stated getting increasingly louder and louder.

"…she isn't…involved…"

"…" it said and got face to face with her. '_**yOuThInKsOOOOOOOOOO?**_'

"…yes…she-" Rayne stated.

Stopping, she had several flashbacks of the first time she, Nami, and Ryu met the Third Child. However, it continued forward. In each one, there was some form of horror tied to them. It took her by surprise that made her inhale sharply and widen her eyes.

[…no…no…no that can't be…there is no way that happened!?]

[_**AnDyEt#$%#$yyyyooouuuuuaaarrrrreeeeehhhheeeerrrrrreeeeee#$%#$WiTnEsSiNgIt!**_]

"…why…why are you…" the Fifth Child whispered. Immediately pressing herself into the wall, she veered her head to the right. The thing moved closer and enlarged its face. The eyes were as big as dinner plates with a mouth that when down vertically to its stomach.

'…_**A…r…E…y…O…u…C…u…R…i…O…u…S…?'/ **_[_**…a…R…e…Y…o…U…c…U…r…I…o…U…s…?**_] it asked in an excited whisper.

Back in the laboratory, both Shinji and the boy continued to wait for MAGI to complete the procedure.

"_Is that lady okay?" _he asked looking back at the other person in the lab.

"Miss Ikubi will be fine sir," Shinji stated with a blink.

"_Hey brother. Let's play!"_

"…very well…what would you like to play sir?"

"_I wanna be like a spaceship launching!"_

"…I see…" the male pilot said. Processing and thinking about how to do that, no one stated back on his thoughts.

"Very well sir…excuse me," he said. Reaching and grabbing the child, he picked him up off his shoulders. Setting him on the ground, he adjusted his hands to be under the kid's shoulders. Looking down at him, the boy looked excited.

"Are you ready sir?"

"_Yeah! Ready for blast off!"_

"…indeed…" the Third Child said.

Bending his knees and gripping the child's body, he pushed up hard. Lifting the kid up, he let go of him when his hands reached toward the ceiling. The boy caught large amount of air of about a couple of feet. Gravity slowed the ascent then he came back down. Looking down at the teen version of himself, he landed in his hands. Immediately using his arms and knees to slow the drop, Shinji set him back on the ground.

"_That was high!"_ he stated with his arms up in the air. "_I saw everything get smaller!"_

"That does happen the higher you go up sir."

"_Do it again brother! Please!"_

"…if you insist sir…" he stated with a small nod. He repeated the action again. After the third air launch and setting the child down, Shinji watch the boy giggle and look happy. Blinking in not understanding why, the child immediately hugged his leg and looked up at him.

"_Thanks brother! That was so much fun!"_ he stated with a happy smile.

"…" the male pilot said. Blinking slowly, there was no other voice that interacted or interfered. Unsure of what to do or respond, he just slowly nodded his head.

"…you are…welcome sir."

Both heard a mechanical release followed by hissing. Turning toward the central module, the sample tray had released. The two vials nearby were empty sitting in the holder portion of the machinery. Shinji turned to the terminal and walked toward it. The child followed close by. Reading what the monitor stated, the boy looked up at the Third Child.

"_Did MAGI finish it?_"

"Yes sir," he stated and typed a couple of keys. The window closed and went back to its main screen.

"_I wanna see!"_ the kid stated. Grabbing the male pilot's hand, he pulled him along to the central module. Stopping in front of it, the boy held onto Shinji's pants. Looking at the sample tray, he blinked then looked down.

"Do you wish to have yours as is sir or prepared?"

"…" the child version said.

Opening his mouth at first, he immediately closed it then thought about. Blinking, Shinji went back to the desk that had his backpack. Pulling out the extra pieces that came with the rings, he placed them on a clean piece of paper. Turning back to the central module and walking toward it, he picked up the tweezers and small box the rings came in. The male pilot began transferring the coated metallic objects to the small container.

"_MmmmmMMmmmmm…I can't decide brother!"_ he said holding his head in frustration.

"Very well sir. I shall prepare one for you first before making the rest," he said. Finishing the transfer, he turned back to go to the desk.

"_Then we can give one to mama and papa?"_

"If that is what you wish sir…then yes," the male pilot said. At the desk, he set the small container and tweezers on the desk. Hearing the boy's quick feet go toward him, Shinji pulled the chair out and sat down. About to begin, he felt a little pull on his shirt and pants.

"Yes sir?"

"_Can I watch?"_

"If you wish to sir…would you like a chair?"

"_Can I sit in your lap brother? Pllleeeaassseee. I won't bother you._"

'…' he thought slowly blinking. Nodding his head slowly, the child smiled and started to climb onto him. Providing a mild amount of support, the boy sat in his lap facing the desk. Blinking again, he looked at the components on the desk and began to assemble them.

'…this…feels…strange…'

Back in the apartment and police station, both Rayne and Nami continued to be cornered and confronted by the hideous being. Neither of them answered its question as they just shook in place. Seeing the thing's grotesque mouth open wider and wider, all the sudden its head snapped in a direction. A loud collection of cracking and crunching bones emitted from their necks causing a mild delayed effect over the phone. Their eyes narrowed as the vertical mouth formed an evil grin.

'_**SooOOoo# $%#iTbEgInSSssssssssThErE#$%#$%'**_

[_**ThEnExxxxxTTtt…DeVeLoPmEnT…tO #$% #%$ENLIGHTMENT!**_]

'…' the being in front of Rayne said slowly moved back a little.

"…?" she said still not moving and staring apprehensively at it. Seeing it morph more into a person, it took the shape of the Third Child. Opening its eyes, they were black and red. Oddly, it gave her a normal looking smile.

'…_**tElL…Me#$%# $dOyOuDeSiReToBeCoMe #$% #$AnObSeRvEr?'**_

"…?" the Fifth Child said not moving.

'_**WhAt'SwRoNg…CaTgOtYoUrToNgUe?'**_

"…are…you…just asking…a question?"

'…_**M…a…Y…b…E…'**_ Sid stated. He raised his hands and poked both cheeks. Keeping the same normal smile, he closed one eye and gave a pose.

"…" she said still not moving and staring hard at the dark clone.

'_**DoYoUtHiNkThIsWoUlD#$% #%$cOnViNcEyOu.'**_

'…what…the…hell?' Rayne thought feeling extremely confused. '…what is…this thing really…after?'

'_**No?'**_ he said and stopped posing.

Standing neutral, it closed his eyes. Large movement of tentacles underneath its skin wormed around and ended up at its eyes. It seemed to suck all the appendages until there were none crawling underneath its skin. Expecting it to turn into a monster of some sorts, the look alike opened its eyes to reveal dark magenta eyes. Instead of the normal smile, its expression became stoic.

'_**AsHaMe,'**_ it stated then levitated a little. Turning toward the living room, it slowly hovered into the room.

"…?" the Fifth Child stated. Still not moving from her position, she slowly breathed and waited for anything to happen. Oddly, the sound of an office door closing came from the other end of the phone. Blinking, she heard the person let out a huge amount of air they were holding in.

[…oh my god…] Nami stated sitting down in her chair.

"Is…Is it gone?"

[…uh…huh…]

"Did it say anything to you?"

[…n…o…]

"…it just…left you?"

[…n-not…really…]

"Nami…please talk to me…I'm just as scared as you here."

[…it…showed…me…what happen…to all…of the missing…children…]

"…!?" she said blinking in surprise. Feeling her eyes widen, she repeated what she heard in her head. Still startled from what the secretary said, it didn't seem real.

"…how…how would it know…that thing couldn't have possibly have been there."

[…I…I…I don't know…all of them…all of them Rayne…they're dead…]

"…no…no that can't be true…Ryu said that there were survivors from the Sakura Palace attack and after the night raid!" she stated.

Blinking and looking at the floor, the ex-officer was trying to process what was going on and what was being conversed about. Remembering what happened when she took her eyes off and got caught off guard, she froze. Immediately looked up, there was someone standing in the room looking at her.

"…are you okay?" Kaji asked in a concerned tone.

"…!?" Rayne said trying to calm down quickly. Getting off the wall, she stood but felt very rigid. Thinking of something quickly, she noticed that he had her drink in hand.

"Something bad happen?" he asked offering her the drink.

"…y-yeah…" she said nodding a little. Taking the drink and looking at it, she looked with her eyes at him. He blinked and raised a hand while shaking his head.

"…s-sorry…I'm a little…rattled right now."

"I can tell. Everyone is resting right now. If you'd like, you talk to me about it if that makes you feel better."

"…is…Shinji in there…as well?"

"…yeah?" he said scratching his head a little. "How his twin sister has a grip on him, he won't be leaving without her being dragged along."

"…" Rayne said looking at the drink. Drinking the whole thing without breaking away, she exhaled.

"If you don't mind…could you give me another drink…but just the stuff straight?"

"Sure," he said with a small nod. Grabbing her drink, he turned around and went to the counter. Watching him go to the liquor, he poured a small amount in her glass. Returning back to her with it, the pseudo feeling of holding it came to her again.

'…I…don't understand…what is going on?' she thought downed her drink again.

Back in the lab at NERV, Shinji had finished making all the components and combining them together. Putting the last one in its own small box, he closed the lid. Placing it on the desk near others, there was a collection of them on the desk. Pulling his arms back to his side, the boy leaned back against his torso. Blinking and looking down with his eyes, the child was looking at the one he got.

"Do you like it sir?"

"_Yeah!" _he stated happy. Turning around to look up at him, he held up the color coated ring that was on a thin metallic band necklace.

"_It looks like a crystal than a metal ring. And it matches your eye color."_

"I see. Glad you enjoy it sir," he said with a small nod. The boy suddenly hugged him.

"_Thank you big brother!_"

"…" Shinji said blinking a couple of times.

Still feeling an odd sensation through him, he felt at a loss of how to react or what to say. Still not hearing anything from the evil voice, he decided to follow the boy's lead. Giving a soft hug back, he placed a hand on the back of the child's head. Patting it a little, the Third Child felt radiance from the kid that made the odd sensation fester more.

"…?" the male pilot said feeling his mouth twitch. Feeling the boy release him, he was staring at him with a smile.

"_Let's go surprise mama and papa!" _

"…" Shinji said internally shaking his head. "Very…well sir. Do you know where Dr…I mean…mother is?"

"_Yeah!" _the boy said climbing off of him. "_Leave it to me. I'll lead the way!_"

"…" the Third Child said watching the child version of himself march toward the lab entrance doors. Blinking a couple of times, he turned to the desk. Collecting everything and putting them into his backpack, he zipped it up. Standing up, he turned around to see the boy pointing at something. Moving his eyes, it was Maya.

"_Will that lady be okay? She hasn't woken up yet."_

"…" he said turning back to him and gave a slow blink. "Yes sir. She just needs rest."

"_Oh, okay! Let's go!"_

In a hospital room on the medical facility of the NERV base, Yui was laying down on her bed. Her medical checkup went the same. The paranoia and anxiety symptoms were not as severe; however, she was steady becoming more depressed and feeling unstable. Without another person near her, she feared walking out of the room. Hating how she has become this way, she knew why. The outside factors that have caused her to become this mess made her shiver with fear thinking about them. Closing her eyes, she tried to rest and fall asleep. Without another second, there were rapid soft knocks at the hospital door.

'…I don't know anyone that does that…' Yui thought opening her eyes.

Glancing at the door, there was sounds of what seemed like two people talking on the other side the door. After hearing nothing for about a couple of seconds, three slow consecutive knocks were heard. They were not as soft as the rapid ones. Wondering who did that, a vague familiarity came to her. A hazy vision came to her in where she recognized the person that did that. A mixture of emotions and fear to swelled inside her. Not sure why he was here, she held onto her bed sheets firmer.

"Come…come in," she said. Seeing the door open, there were two people standing behind it. Her eyes widen from seeing the boy again; however, it was equally surprising seeing the hand the child was holding.

"_Hi mama!"_ the child said smiling. He walked forward while holding onto the male pilot's hand. Shinji came in and gave a small bow while the door closed behind him.

"Greetings…mother…how are you?" he said with a stoic expression.

"…?" Yui said looking back and forth between the two with a bewildered expression. Opening her mouth, no voice came out.

"_Mama…I'm…" _the child stated then looked down at the ground. "_I'm sorry for doing the scare…I was wrong mama…please don't hate me."_

"…" the scientist said not too sure to respond or not. Glancing at Shinji, he slowly bowed his head to look at the ground as well.

"My apologies Dr…mother…if the young sir has upset you. He wishes to remedy the ill that he may have caused you."

"…you…" she whispered quietly. "…see…him?"

"…" the male pilot stated lifting his head back up. Blinking and looking down at the boy, the words that she stated seemed to have hurt him. Thinking of a way answer the scientist's question, he slowly turned to the boy.

"Excuse me sir…may I lift you?" he asked.

"…_?"_ the boy said looking up at his teen version. Nodding, he let go of his hand and reached for him with his hands and arms.

"…!?" Yui said watching the Third Child bend down and pick up the child version of himself.

Bringing the boy to his right side, the male pilot held him. Her eyes widen as both approached her to be at her bedside. Both were looking at her as both of their heads were next to each other. Seeing identical facial features, the contrast between their auras and eyes were like black and white. One emitted life and an aura of a child. The other emitted a void and an aura of cold blooded killer. What made her wondering if this was a vision or reality difficult was that the Third Child was interacting with the boy.

"To answer your question…mother…yes…I do see…my little…brother."

'…little brother!?' she thought recoiling in surprise. Blinking, her reaction caused the child to look sad.

"…_she…she doesn't believe me brother…"_ the boy said hugging his neck and trying not to get upset.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking. His eyes slowly moved on their own to look at the child and stared. Yui felt apprehension grow in her seeing his right and left eye twitch independently. Slowly looking back at her, he slowly blinked again.

"Pardon me mother…could you hold onto…brother?"

"…" the scientist said blinking a couple of times. Seeing the Third Child lean toward her, she reactively held out her arms. The boy slowly turned his head toward her. Blinking, he slowly let go of Shinji and got onto the bed. Reaching out his small arms to Yui, she closed her arms around him. Bewildered from feeling the warmth and touch of a child, the boy smiled in relief then brightly smiled at her.

"_Mama!" _he said hugging her neck.

"…" she said feeling unable to speak still. Her lips were beginning to quiver in fearing the child would explode in front of her again. Seeing Shinji remove his backpack and onto the floor, he opened the main pouch. Having apprehension of what he was going to do, he brought out a small box.

"…mother…may I give you something?"

"…" Yui said blinking couple of times in surprise. Feeling the boy let go of her, she moved back a little.

"_Mama, it's so cool looking. Brother made one for me too! I asked if he could make one for mama and papa with the help of MAGI. And he did!"_

"…one for me…and Gendo?" she spoke quietly still looking surprised.

"Yes…if it is not too much trouble to accept Dr…my apologizes…mother."

"…o…okay…"

Slowly reaching out and grabbing the box, she brought it to her. Looking up at the boy, he was smiling and excited. Seeing that expression and his radiance made her feel less tense. Looking at the male pilot, his facial expression did not change. Blinking and looking back at the box, she swallowed.

'…if this…is another…I don't know…if I can take it,' she thought and slowly opened it. Looking at the contents, she blinked in surprised. Rubbing her eyes and looking at it again, she slowly picked up the contents in the box.

"…oh my gosh…it is so pretty…" Yui said looking at the dark magenta ring. Seeing that it was looped into a small band necklace, she held it up to the ceiling light. The ring glistened in the light like a polished crystal. The buildup of fear and tension was slowly going away.

"You made this for me?" she asked looking at the Third Child. She saw him give a small nod.

"Yes…mother…it is in a form of an apology…for what I have caused for you," Shinji said with a blink.

"_Isn't it cool mama?" _the boy stated pulling out his. "_See. We can be twins."_

"…" Yui said blinking in surprise. Seeing the child have one of his own that looked the same, the questioning of reality went away. Smiling at him, she patted the child version's head.

"Yes it is," she said then turned to the male pilot.

"Shinji…could you help me with wearing it?"

"Very well."

Watching the Third Child move his hands, he calmly placed the necklace around her neck. With the hooks fastened around the back of her neck, he stepped back. Yui looked down and saw the colored ring hanging and still be marveled at its brilliance. Looking back at him, she gave a smile.

"Shinji…may I…hug you?" she asked quietly.

"…which…one are you speaking to…mother?" he asked with a blink. It caused her to smile more and look at both of them.

"Let's have a group hug."

"_Yay! Me in the middle,_" the boy stated.

Moving to be standing beside Yui's left side, he looked back at the male pilot. Seeing him slowly nod, he stepped closer to the bedside. Reaching her arms toward their heads, she pulled them to be next to either side of her head.

"Thank you," she spoke quietly feeling happy inside.

Her smile grew more feeling both of them return her hug. The boy was more affectionate while the Third Child gave a gentle hold. Letting go of their heads, she looked back at the teen version. A part of her was preparing for some alteration to occur and cause her to panic. However, he looked the same as he looked back at her.

"I'm glad…you accept it…mother," he said with a small bow. Bending down a picking up his backpack, he reached in to grab another box. Closing the main pouch, he put the backpack on.

"Are you going so soon?" Yui asked.

"Yes…mother…I have errands that need to be taken care of. My…brother will keep you company…if you wish."

"That would be lovely," she stated looking back at the boy. "Do you want to keep mommy company?"

"_Yeah!_"

"Yay. Thank you," she said hugging the child. Hearing it give a giggle and hug her back, made her hold him firmer.

"_Mama?"_

"…!?" she said letting go. "I'm sorry…I'm…just happy at the moment."

"That is good to hear…mother…if you do not mind," Shinji stated then offered the box in his hand. "Could you give this…to father…when he visits?"

"Of course I can," the scientist stated and reached. Grabbing the box, she placed it by her nightstand.

"_Do you think papa will like it mama?"_

"Of course he will. I know he will."

"…" the Third Child said with a slow blink. "Thank you…mother. My apologizes for departing you from a short visit."

"_Bye big brother. Come by and play with me and mama."_

"Very well."

"Bye Shinji…you'll…visit me again…yes?" she asked a little anxious.

"…" he said with a small nod. "…yes…mother…I will."

Watching the male pilot do one last small bow, he left the room. Once outside, he walked toward the men's bathroom. Upon entering, the atmosphere was intensely eerie and distorted. Ignoring the environment and heading toward the large mirror above the sinks, he blinked. In the reflection, hordes of vile segments of the dark clone were crawling all around. Everything turned into a beating blood flesh version of a restroom.

"…" Shinji said seeing the mirror ripple. A slashed up, broken, and bleeding version of himself came out of it. Standing face to face with him, black-red eyes stared back at him. A cruel, bleeding, and wide grin was on its face.


	150. Gifting

Chapter 150: Gifting

'_**SoOoOooo$% #$HeReYoUaRe#%#$%#'**_ it stated. Viciously, the dark clone bent its neck 90 degrees to the right. A loud snap followed by skin and cartilage ripping open occurred from the rapid and forceful movement.

'…_**w…H…e…R…e…D…i…D…y…O…u…GGGGOOOO!?# $% #' **_Sid shouted at him.

'Greetings sir,' Shinji thought with a slow blink. His expression didn't change from the yelling in front of him or the minions screaming around him.

'I was in a lab then visiting Dr. Ikari with a child fragment.'

'…_**ChIlD…fRaGmEnT…yOu…SaY?'**_ Sid stated with menacing whispers repeating in the background.

'Yes sir.'

'_** #$%#heeeeee#$%#HoWaMuSiNg,'**_ it stated then snapped its neck back straight.

'May I inquire sir…who that fragment is?'

'…_**c…U…r…I…o…U…s…A…r…E…w…E…m…Y…s…E…e…D…?' **_the dark clone said quietly and getting nose to nose with the Third Child.

'…yes sir…I feel…peculiar being near it,' he thought. Blinking calmly, his stoic expression didn't change.

'_**ThAtIsaaaaagggiiiivvvveeeeennnnnnn#$%#$p-a-t-i-e-n-c-e…iTsSiGnIfIgAnCe…s…h…a…l…l…b…e…r…e…v…e…a…l…e…d…#$%#$sooooooonnnnnn.'**_

'…I see…very well sir.'

'_**#$%#$%'**_ Sid stated with white noise emitting from its mouth. Staring the male pilot in the eye, it saw something. Blinking, the dark clone did an ear to ear grin. Static and various fast paced yelling in the background exploded.

'_**hEeHeE#$#$…HAHA…HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA#$%#$'**_the evil voice cackled in uncontrollable mirth.

'Sir?' Shinji thought. Without warning, all the dark segments started panicking around them. Sid calmed down, but got nose-to-nose again. The large evil grin tugged on the facial skin while its malicious expression and aura magnified.

'_**CoNtInUeYoUrExChAnGe...BeCoMeClOsErToYoUtRuEnAtUrE,**_' it whispered as the objects and environment around them began to rot and decay rapidly. Suddenly, the Third Child's eyes began to twitch and sting. Not blinking and continuing to stare at Sid's black-red eyes, the painful sensation subsided.

'_**ToStAyWhErEyOuArE…kEeP…tHe…CoLlEcTiOn…MySeEd.**_'

'…' Shinji thought seeing the dark clone chuckling in slow motion while walking backwards toward the mirror. Once close to it, everything slowly morphed back to normal. Slowly blinking, he was back in the bathroom staring at his own reflection. After a couple of moments he gave a small bow. Turning around, he went to use the toilet to relieve himself. After flushing and washing his hands, he left the restroom.

"…" he said looking at what time it was. Deciding to go back to the surface, he went to the Section-2 area to escort him back to his apartment.

Back at the twin's apartment, Rayne ended the phone call with Nami. She heard what sounded like other police officers coming into the secretary's office and aiding her. Putting her phone away, the NERV Investigator was looking back into the living room.

"Are they all still sleeping?" Rayne stated walking toward him.

"All except Shinji though his eyes are closed."

"…" she said peering into the living room.

See all were still resting around the table or the couch, the Third Child had remained in the same position. Rana was still hugging his arm and looked to be pleasantly sleeping. Seeing him slowly open his eye lids, dark magenta eyes were staring at the table. Both Kaji and Rayne felt a slight chill from seeing his eyes slowly move to look at them. Both of his eyes blinked not at the same time.

"He is one of the few individuals that I know that can do that," the man stated in a low tone. "He should have been an actor."

"…yeah…for anything horror related."

"Agreed."

Both saw him lift his free hand and motioned them to come closer to him. Complying, his head did not move up. Only his eyes did. Getting to the table, it appeared that he was giving a small grave look at them.

"Shall we escort…the madams to their rooms…for rest?" the Third Child asked quietly and blinked.

"That's probably a good idea," Kaji said quietly with a small nod.

'…what about the murder scenes outside?' Rayne thought but just nodded her head as well.

"Shall you carry…Miss Misato and I…Dr. Akagi Mr. Kaji?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"…Miss Rayne…could you assist with…the door openings?"

"Sure," she said with another nod.

Both Rayne and Kaji watched as the male pilot slowly and carefully got his arm free. Rana didn't stir or make a sour face from being disrupted. Going with the initially plan, Kaji went toward Misato. Whispering to her that it was time to go, she just groaned a little in her slumber. Watching the Third Child go to Ritsuko, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Leaning to her to whisper, her eyes lethargically opened. Still looking like she would go back to sleep, she slowly nodded her head.

While Kaji got the Major on his back, Shinji helped the scientist stand up. With Ritsuko carrying her cat that was still sound asleep, Rayne lead both of them to the front door. Upon opening it, the Fifth Child was staring with widen eyes at the walkway.

"Something wrong?" Kaji whispered.

"…n-no…sorry…" she said. Holding the door open and watching both pairs pass, she looked back at the scene still bewildered. Shaking her head and following them, they made it to Misato's apartment door. Using the keycard to gain access, all of them entered.

"To my recollection…there should be a…spare futon in the closet," the male pilot stated.

"Okay, I'll get it."

"Let's put both of them in Misato's room," Kaji stated quietly.

Seeing the Third Child nod, both went toward the Major's room. Upon entering, there was one futon already laid out. Placing Misato down carefully on it, Rayne came in with the spare. Laying it out in the room, she helped the male pilot with easing the half-asleep Dr. Akagi to the futon. Oddly, the cat did not wake up from the transitioning. Once both were lying down and looked comfortable, all three left the apartment quietly. Heading back to the twin's place, Rayne glanced back at the adjacent walkway. Still seeing what she saw, she blinked a couple of times before entering.

"I will escort…Miss Rana to her room," the Third Child stated. They were walking from the front door to the living room.

"I'll get Asuka then if you can get Rei," Kaji stated looking back at Rayne.

"Okay."

The three went to their designated person. Getting the Second Child on his back, the Fifth Child gently tried waking up Ayanami. Seeing her not react and still in a deep slumber, Rayne carefully got her on her back.

"We'll head over first Shinji. Are you going to be coming?" Kaji asked turning around. The male pilot was standing behind Rana and shook his head.

"I shall remain here…to clean up…thank you for…dropping by."

"Sure. Thanks for the party."

"Glad it was…enjoyable Mr. Kaji."

"You ready?" he asked looking at the ex-officer.

"Y-Yeah…thanks for the drinks Shinji," she stated watching his head turn to her. Blinking, she saw him give a small nod.

"You are…welcome Miss Rayne," he stated. Watching them leave the living room, he followed them. Peering down the entrance hallway, they walked through the entrance door then closed it. Slowly blinking, he turned toward the female twin. Going toward her side, he gave her a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"_**WaKeY…wAkEy…"**_ he whispered as a cruel grin came on his face.

"…" Rana said groaning a little.

"…Miss…Rana…?"

"…hmmmmmmmm…"

"Miss Rana…do you need…help to your room?"

"…mmmmm…ookkaayy…" she said. Placing her hands on the table, she felt his hands assist in lifting her and stabilizing her. Standing up, her sense of balance felt off. Her eyes still felt a little heavy and groaned a little.

"Shinji…help me to my room…ppllleeeaassseeee."

"Very…" he said trying to lessen the evil smile on his face. "…well."

With the sense of his hands on her shoulders behind her, she walked slowly away from the table. Being escorted, they walked to a room across the living room. Stopping in front of it, the male pilot helped her with opening the door. Walking a few steps forward, the bed was felt. Assisting her down the ground, she slipped into the futon.

"…this…feels like…your…errmmmmm…" Rana muttered before going back to sleep.

"…" the Third Child said standing up.

Turning around, he walked out of the room. Sounds of flesh breaking and ripping open emitted as he walked to the living room. Going to the bathroom mirror, an inhumanly wide grin was on his face. Slowly turning his head 180 degrees, gruesome cracking and popping emitted from his neck. Looking up at an angle towards the ceiling, his dark magenta eyes changed to black-red. Emitting a deranged giggling and glitched rapidly, his body slowly merged into the walls.

Back in Misato's apartment, the remaining two teens were laid down. After setting both Asuka and Ayanami in their rooms, both Kaji and Rayne came to the living room.

"What are you going to do?" she asked seeing him go to the couch.

"As of right now…I am kind of limited on moving freely. With SEELE operatives out and about, there is not much I can do. Staying here is not a good idea, because they are tracking Ritsuko as well. It will only be a matter of time before they use lethal force to get in here."

"So you'll stay and defend for now?"

"Pretty much…can't say living with all women roommates wasn't a fantasy…just not under these high maintenance conditions," he said with a small smirk. "How about you?"

"Well…I'm kind of in the same boat…given that we are targets. I have been mostly hopping around and scouting."

"You think SEELE knows about your communication with the police?"

"…!?" Rayne said seeing him give another quick smirk.

"I have connections still in which we all are tapping lines of communication. Anything NERV, SEELE, or government related is stuff we pick up."

"…by chance, is Officer Jack one of those connections?"

"I'm afraid not. Most of my connections are specifically double agents working for the government and one of the organizations tied with NERV or SEELE."

"…why…are you telling me this now?"

"What is your role and what is SEELE really trying to do?"

"…" she said. Crossing her arms over her chest, she took a deep breath in and exhaled.

Back in NERV HQ, the Commander finished the remaining tasks that were scheduled. Departing from his office, he travelled to the medical facility for his usual check-ins with Dr. Ikari. By the time he entered the medical facility, there were only a few medical staff members and doctors walking around. Heading for the room that Yui was in; he reached it in a couple of minutes. About to knock on it, he heard her talking. Oddly, there was someone else in there as well.

"…and then…your father took me out on a date."

"_Really?"_

"…hee hee…well…I can't say I didn't have a hand on pushing the dating idea."

"_Was it fun mama?_"

"Yes…watching your father's shy side come out added to his charm."

"_Papa was shy?_"

"…yes…deep down he can be a kind person."

'**#$%#$WHERE#%$#$WHERE!#$%#WWWWHHHHEEEEERRRRREEEEEEE!#$%#$AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

"…!?" Gendo said startled from the sudden murderous screaming. Pushing the door open, he called out.

"Yui!?" he said then froze.

The entire room was a pulsating piece of flesh and skin with blood dripping everywhere. On the bed that was assembled with mutilated body parts, Yui was sitting on it with no covers. Naked with spillages of crimson all over her, she smiled tenderly at her legs. Looking at it, Gendo saw the child version of the Third Child. Skinned, burned, and butchered, the small boy laid with missing eyes. Hearing the wet sound of something moving, the small child's head slowly turned toward him.

"…!?" the Commander stated. Feeling goosebumps go down his back, he tried to figure why the room's atmosphere felt savage and vicious.

"Gendo," Yui said quietly. Slowly turning her head toward him, her neck snapped.

"Geennddooo…GGGeeeeNNNNddddOOOOOOOO…_**GGGgggEEEeeeNNNNnnddddOOOOO#$%#$WHAT'SWRONGDDDDEEEEAAARRRRRRR!"**_

"…!?" the Commander said breathing harder. Blinking a couple of times, he was outside the hospital room. The door was still closed and the voices inside were still talking. Hearing the two laugh a little, he looked around him slowly. Seeing nothing changed, he focused back at the door. Composing himself, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Yui stated with a cheerful voice. Opening the door, he saw two people on the bed. Both turned to him and gave smiles at him.

"_Papa!" _the young boy stated happily.

"Hi dear. Come in," the scientist stated smiling warmly at him.

"…" he said entering and closing the door behind him. Not showing an emotion, he slowly walked forward. Stopping a little away from her bedside, he saw how close the child was to her. Despite showing a stoic face, a part of him felt irritated.

"How was your day?" Yui asked.

"…" Gendo said. Putting one hand in his pocket, he moved his glasses up with the other.

"It went without much problems…how was yours?"

"Oh…it has been well," she said hugging the boy. "Shinji came back and gave me a present."

"A present?" he asked and saw her take out a necklace around her neck. It showed a dark magenta ring as the lone addition to the simple metal band.

"He made this as an apology."

"_He made one for me too papa!"_ the child stated showing his necklace of the same thing.

"…" Gendo said not moving or saying anything.

"There is a surprise for you too dear," Yui said turning to the nightstand. Grabbing a small box, she held it out toward him.

"Shinji made one for you too."

"…I see…" he said tensely.

"Oh come on Gendo. Come here and open your present," she said.

Scooting over and patting the area on the bed next to her, she gave a small smile. Blinking in surprise that she was asking him to sit there, he glanced at the child version of the Third Child. Despite finding him as the source of his new irritation, he adjusted his glasses again.

"Very well," he stated and walked closer. Getting to the bedside, he sat down next to her with his back turned. Turning his body a little to have his right shoulder toward Yui, he turned his head a little to look at her.

"_Open it papa. It is so cool to look at," _the child stated with a happy smile on his face.

"…" Gendo said blinking.

Looking at the box that was in her hand, he slowly grasped it. Expecting to see chaotic images or the true nature of the child that was near them, nothing happened. Opening it up, it was another necklace with the jewel like ring. Picking it up and looking at it in the palm of his hand, he felt Yui hug his arm. Blinking in surprise, he looked at her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"It so pretty. I am still surprised that Shinji made it."

"…made it?"

"_Yeah papa. Big brother made it in a large lab. He had help with MAGI. She helped a lot in making them too._"

"…big brother?" Gendo repeated the phrase. The words used was more bewildering than the aspect that there was unauthorized usage of the super computer.

"Yes dear…Shinji made them. He said it was an apology for all that he has caused."

"…" he said looking back at the necklace. Foreboding and an ominous feeling came over him from staring at it. Not knowing what was used to make it, he would have to search the records to know.

"What do you think Gendo?"

"…it looks…like a jewelry accessory."

"_Aw come on papa! It's cool!"_ the boy stated a little irritated.

"…?" Gendo stated hearing Yui giggle and let him go.

"You should try it on once."

"…I am not into that stuff Yui."

"Hee hee…I know," she said then gave him a puppy dog face. "Do it for me…please?"

"…" he said blinking.

Noticing the child version of the Third Child mimic her posture and expression, he just stared. As much as he wanted answers and point out that she was just being delusional, he never seen Yui look so happy and filled with life. Sighing through his nose, he turned his back toward them.

"…fine…" he muttered and felt the necklace get grabbed out of his hand.

"_Yay! Papa is going to be a part of our team mama!"_

"Hee hee…yes he will…where is a camera to capture such a rare moment?" she said giggling. She started putting the necklace around his neck.

"…I see…" he said.

Feeling the metal band go around him and become fastened, he waited for the distorted visions, chaotic atmosphere, and warping environment to rain down on him. After several seconds of waiting, nothing happened. Feeling the child hug his back gently, it was accompanied by Yui hugging him.

"…we…we are a family again," she said in a soft tone and felt a great sense of relief.

"…" Gendo said blinking.

Looking down at the necklace, the colored ring shined brilliantly from the lights that were in the room. Looking back up, he forced himself to not flinch or move. The hospital door was opened more than ajar. Looking at him was a dark silhouette with too many eyes. It hissed angrily at him with narrowed black-red eyes. Watching a tentacle viciously thrust into the room, it immediately melted. Hearing it wince and snarl from the door, the door slowly closed with many glitches.

"…?" the Commander said blinking. Looking down at the necklace again, he held the ring between his thumb and pointer finger. Thinking about what it could possibly symbolized, the additional meetings with the SEELE committee did not help.

'Those old fools…believing in devils and demons now,' Gendo thought. About to sigh through his nose, a thought came to mind. Immediately wanting to shake his head from how folly it sounded, he couldn't. From what he has seen and now witnessed, he started wondering if it was a charm or something else.

Walking down a hallway, Sub-Commander Kozo was heading for the Section-2 escort area. Ever since getting abducted from SEELE, driving by himself was deemed a risk he would not take for the time being. Turning the corner at the end of the corridor, he saw a lone person standing at the waiting area. Recognizing the clothes, stance, and facial features, he debated on waiting at a distance. He was too late when he saw the Third Child's head turn slowly in his direction. Making eye contact, he continued to head were the male pilot was.

"Evening Commander," he said with a small bow. "How are you?"

"I am doing alright Pilot Ikari…how are you?"

"I am…" he stated then turned back forward. "Adequate."

"What were you here for if I may ask?"

"Visiting Dr…I mean, mother sir."

"How is Dr. Ikari?"

"She seems to be recovering."

"That's good to hear."

Both stood near each other in an odd silence. Glancing over at the Third Child, he noticed that the boy's eyes had dark circles. Strangely, it seemed that his eyes sunk in when they were not.

"Have you been getting sleep Ikari?"

"I have not sir…certain events are keeping me awake. It is…rather disruptive to being able to sleep well."

"I see," Kozo said with a small smirk. "I can somewhat relate to that. Almost at the point where I wonder if those superstitious charms would actually help give me an ease of mind."

"…" Shinji said blinking and turned to him. "I see…I do not know if the charms I have will help or not Commander…would you care for one?"

"…?" Fuyutsuki said with slightly raised eyebrows. "You have charms?"

"Yes sir," the Third Child stated. While he moved his backpack in front of him, Section-2 agents were arriving. A total of three operatives approached the two. One stood next to the Third Child while the other two stood by the Sub-Commander. Watching the male pilot pull out a small box, he handed it to the older gentleman.

"Though it may appear too much to wear around the neck, it would be the most appropriate way sir."

"I see," Kozo said and looked back at the Third Child. "Thanks Ikari."

"Not at all Commander. Until we meet again, good day," Shinji said with a small bow. Turning around, the Section-2 agent walked in front of him leading to another area in the hallway.

'Too much?' Kozo thought turning around and following the operatives to the parking garage.

Opening the box, he saw the contents inside. Seeing the agents suddenly stopped, both were reaching into the inside of their jackets. Looking up, there was a bizarre and unsightly creature crawling on the ceiling ahead. Recognizing the aura and the black-red eyes, the agents pulled out their guns and aimed. About to shoot, it suddenly stopped and moaned loudly. Looking at the Sub-Commander, it backed up and swiped its hand in the official's direction.

"…!?" Fuyutsuki stated glancing down at what was in his hands.

Grabbing the necklace and ring, the monster croaked before exploding into bloody bits. All three men recoiled from the sudden violent events. Startled with the threat neutralized, the operatives lowered their firearms. Putting them back into their hostler, the two turned around. The Sub-Commander was fine. Adjusting his uniform and collar, he stared back at them with a neutral face. The content of the small box was empty.

"Thank you. Let us continue."

Back in the twin's apartment, time passed as Rana had turned in her sleep a little. Becoming more comfortable, the scent she was inhaling made her relax. Muttering in her mild state of sleep, she started smiling and gripping the futon a little.

"…where are…you hiding…hee hee…" Rana said quietly while reaching around a little. Sensing something vague in the apartment, it reminded her of something. Unable to distinct it, it seemed to be connected to someone. Smiling broadly, she kept put and waited.

The sounds of soft footsteps could be heard in the living room. Hearing it get louder then softer, Rana had to turn her ear to the door to hear the sounds better. Biting her lip a little from feeling an urge, she began to remove her clothes. Being quiet as possible and listening, the footsteps would never go too close to the door. Able to get her top and shorts off, she carefully placed them on the floor away from the futon. Keeping her undergarments on, she pulled the cover to be up to her neck slowly.

Upon doing so, the footsteps became slightly louder. Stopping at the door, she closed her eyes and turned away from the door. Hearing the room door open then closed quietly, Rana felt her heartbeat starting to increase. Listening to the ever closing in person, she kept her eyes closed and waited. The footsteps stop behind her as anxiety and excitement was building. The person behind her sounded like they kneeled. With the sound of soft thuds, it confirmed it. The person was in point blank range and she was ready.

'…' Rayne thought feeling a hand gently touch her head and left cheek. Deciding to act, she quickly turned around bear hugged the person. Her arms went around the individual's neck.

"I goootttt yyooouuuu," she said giggling rubbing her cheek against another. Given the scent and the aura emitted, she had no doubt who it was.

"Noo running this time," Rana stated smiling.

Pulling back slightly, placed her lips on his. Kissing firmly, she closed her eyes and pressed herself against the male teen. Feeling the person become startled and surprised, he started to calm down a little. Feeling his arms go around her, he pressed himself equally into her. Elation washed over her from feeling how hard he was becoming. The urge earlier began to fester stronger. Pulling slowly away, she placed her cheek back on his and whispered into his ear.

"…please…I can't resist it anymore…let's share something together," she stated sweetly. "I promise that…we will feel more than good."

"…o-okay…" he replied. Still feeling surprised by how things were going, he felt the female twin come back and kissing him again. Feeling the body respond from the stimulation, he copied the same gesture.

"…you don't know…how happy this make me…" Rana said smiling happily after pulling back. Locking lips again, she started to undress him. After removing his clothes and him doing the same to her undergarments, both were naked. Lying down on the bed with him on top, she covered her breasts with her hands and gave a coy smile at him.

"P-Please be…gentle…" she whispered while biting her lip playfully. Seeing him nod, they started to commence their bonding.

At the same time, Sid's eyes and inhumanly grinning shark smile protruded slowly out from the ceiling. Watching what was occurring down below, his evil smile kept getting wider and monstrous. The corners of the mouth kept stretching and fusing to other parts of the ceiling and walls. Stretching to the entire apartment ceiling length, its mouth opened. Pulling apart the ceiling in a crude split, millions of crimson and black bloody drenched spikes showed as teeth.

Without warning, thousands of screams emitted from the gigantic mouth. The volume of it became louder and louder to shatter glass. Still increasing, the apartment started to shake violently. Continuing to raise in sound, blood veins were forming and stretching Sid's face harshly. Opening its mouth more, the banshee shrills and murderous death screams became deafening. A high pitched test signal started to pierce in the background as its face began to rip apart. In a sharp increase in pitch and more loudness, the ceiling and the upper levels of the apartment complex exploded in a violent gory burst.

In the distance heading to the city, Shinji was sitting in one of main train cars alone. With his backpack between his feet on the floor, he stoically stared out the window on the other side. There was no one around him; however, there were a couple of people in the other cars. Suddenly hearing a distant scream, he turned his head in the direction it came from. Without warning, a violent shockwave slammed into him causing his mind to instantly become scrambled.

Chaotic visions passed by his eyes rapidly as the world seemed to erupt in a nuclear blast. All of his senses went haywire changing where he was, what he was smelling, tasting, feeling, and hearing. Just as rapidly as the shockwave came, everything went in reverse. Seeing everything go back to normal; however, the train kept going forward and not backwards. Feeling disoriented, the blast center sucked everything back into itself.

"…" he said with a stoic expression.

Blinking, everything became a gritty red haze. Around him sat crudely drawn and grimy looking silhouettes. All of them were groaning in pain or leaking out blood from their orifices. Blinking again, everything disappeared. Looking around in a dark void, there was no light, sound, feeling, or perception of being somewhere. Blinking one more time, he was back in the train car. It had stopped and the side doors were open.

[…please watch your step when exiting the train] the computer announcer stated.

"…" Shinji said.

Grabbing his backpack and standing up, he exited the train. Getting onto the station and putting on his bag, he walked toward the stairs. Staring forward, not much people gave him notice. Getting to the steps and climbing, there was a group of people coming down from the top. Most were looking down, using their phones, or listening to music. A couple of them noticed the lone teen boy coming up and saw something odd. When passing each other, they froze. Fear enveloped and shook them hard. Glancing back, they blinked in surprise and confusion. The male teen was gone.

Stepping away from the station, he started heading back to the apartment complex. As he walked, Shinji started to notice that various things were occurring. Despite there being Neo-Tokyo nightlife seen in the distance, the station and the neighborhood he was at seemed dead and quiet. Knowing it was late, there didn't seem to be a soul around. Passing by a shop with a reflective large window, he saw something in his peripheral vision.

Stopping and turning to see his reflection, dark magenta eyes were staring back at him. Differently, they seemed to stand out more almost having an icy impression. Reaching up to his face and patting around the skin around his eye, they seemed tense. Thinking that it was just from not getting much or any sleep, he blinked.

Staring back at him was the dark clone. Hearing it chuckle at him, the window changed to a projector screen. Images of what was happening in his apartment came and went. Seeing the image fade away, Sid remained on the window. Smiling murderously at him with crude looking black-red eyes, Shinji stared back with a stoic gaze.

"…"

'_**YoUhAvEdEcIdEd'**_ Sid stated.

Giving a small chuckle, the dark clone faded away. Shinji blinked and waited to see if something happened. Hearing and seeing nothing, he turned toward the sidewalk. Walking forward and blinking, nothing changed. He continued on his way toward the apartment complex. Ignoring the aspect that his eyes were different, the Third Child made sure to avoid people in close contact.


	151. The Substitute

Chapter 151: The Substitute

"…" Rei said tossing a little in her bed.

A grimace was on her face as the dream she was having was not pleasant. The imagery was not clear; however, the activity that was being done was intimate between two people. Identifying who those two people were, she could not clearly tell. Given that the environment was similar to being in Misato's apartment, sounds were come from elsewhere. Moving closer to the shared wall of the next apartment, she listened.

Hearing better, the noises and the voices were clearer. Still not positive in identifying, what they were doing and saying seemed to trigger something. The more she listened, emotions began to build rapidly. Ayanami started feeling overwhelmingly lost, irritated, and betrayed. The sensation of being replaced again came swiftly making her more than upset.

'Not…again…I will not…experience this again,' she thought trying to move.

Unable to, none of her limbs were responding. Stopping and thinking about what she was doing, something seemed off. Concentrating deeper on the emotions and sensations, they didn't seem to originate from her specifically. It was like they were being fed into her from someone else's emotions and sensations. Knowing who that could possibly be, she heard two more voices. They emerged crystal clear and sounded like they were everywhere in the environment.

'_**YoUsEeeeeee#$%#$ItDoEsN'tMaTtErWhO#$%#$FrEeWiLlIshIs…n…a…t…u…r…e…' **_a demented voice stated. Its aura was malicious and evil.

'…'

'_**ISN'TITGRANDTOSEESUCHANACTINFRONTOFYOU!'**_ it shouted loudly.

'…_why…are you showing me this…imagery?'_ a voice similar to Ayanami's spoke tensely.

'…_**w…h…y…?…WhY? WHY?#$%#$WWWHHHHYYYYYY!?#$%#%$wOuLdYoUhAvEkNoWnIfIdIdN'T…eNlIgHtEnYoU?'**_

'…'

'_**D…o…N…'…t…B…e…S…h…Y…'**_

'_Quiet lilim!'_

'_**IsThIsWhOyOuWaNtToBeOnEwItH?'**_

'_It is our will…you can't interfere…I will not listen you…this is just your illusion…our bond is eternal.'_

'…_**i…s…t…h…a…t…s…o?'**_ the vicious voice whispered.

All the sudden, the environment started to vibrate itself. Not like an earthquake, the outlines of everything started to shake in place. Also, the eerie aura was now standing behind her. Both Ayanami and the similar sounding voice suddenly became rigid. Its aura magnified to the point where it felt as if its hands were holding them in place. Ripping out of existence, deranged and disfigured mouths appeared and disappeared from the walls, floor, and ceiling.

'_**DO YOU LIKE SEEING YOUR MATE BECOMING WITH ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN?'**_

'_**DO YOU LIKE SEEING YOUR MATE FURFILL SOMEONE ELSE'S DESIRES?'**_

'_**DO YOU LIKE WITNESSING THE BETRAYAL OF TRUST?'**_

'_**DO YOU LIKE BECOMING ONE#$%#$WHILE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE'S BEING PENETRATED!?'**_

'_**DOYOULIKETHESENSATION?'**_

'_**DOYOULIKETHERAWEMOTIONTHATDRIVESYOUINTOHATRED!?'**_

'_**DOYOULIKEWATCHINGYOURADAM#$%#INDULGINGINSOMEONEELSETHATISN'T YOU!?'**_

'_**DOYOULIKEIT!?' 'WHYAREN'TYOUANSWERING!?' 'ISITTOOMUCH!?' 'ISITTOOLITTLE!?' 'CAN'TYOUSMELLTHEMBECOMINGONE!?' 'CAN'TYOUFEELYOUROWNHATRED!?' 'CAN'TYOUSEETHEHYPOCRICY! 'HISCALLTOKILLTHECHILDRENWHILEGIVINGINTOTHELUSTFORTHEM!?' 'CAN'TYOUHEARTHIERSHOUTSOFPLEASURES!?' 'CAN'THEYHEARTHECRIESOFYOURBROKENSOUL!?' 'CAN'TYOUPRECIEVETHATYOUARENOTHINGTOHIM!?' 'YOUDON'TSATISFYHIM!' 'YOUDON'TPLEASEHIM!' 'YOUDON'TGIVEHIMLUST!' '#$DON'TYOU#$%#%$YOUDON'T!#$#$%$YYYOOUUUU#$%#$!'**_

'…_!?' _Rei and her Second self said.

Both felt the sharp and intense blitz of it screaming at them. Every time it spoke, it became louder and louder. The entire dream world was shaking itself until nothing was clear. Fear gripped them from the aspect they couldn't escape its hold on them. Also, the aspect that similar voice to hers was slowly losing its iron grip of will. Hearing it cackling at them in slow motion, its voice was deep, monstrous, and cruel.

'…_**i…C…a…N…g…I…v…E…y…O…u…# $^! #$!wwwhhhhaattttyyyooouuuaaarrrreeeesssseeeeeekkkkkkkiinnnnnggggfffoooooorrrrrrr.'**_

'…_what…you…say…lilim…means…nothing…'_ the second self stated weakly.

'_**#$%#hheeeeee#$%#$hehehehe#$%#ahahaha#$#$%$AHHHHAAAHAHAAAAAAAAA#%$#$'**_

'_**THENTAKEAGRANDVIEWOFWHATYOURADAMISDOINGTOONEOFYOURCHILDREN!'**_

'_**EMBRACETHEFORBIDENFRUITOFINCEST!'**_

'_**SWALLOWTHATCUM-FESTEDSCENRY!' **_

'_**ANDTELLMETHATYOUFEELABSOLUTEBLISSANDSERENITYFORBEINGAWITNESSOFTHEIRSIN!**_**'**

'_THIS IS FROM YOUR OWN CREATION! THIS IS NOT REAL!' _

'_**hheeeeeee#%#hhhooowwwdddooooyyyoooouuuukkkknnnnooooowwww?'**_

'_The will…of the Angels…is absolute…he will…return to me.'_

'_**IfItIs…wHyDoEs…heeeeeeeeee#%$#HaVeAfReEwIlL?'**_

'…_it is his gift…'_

'_**ToChOoSeWhOtOaNsWeR #$%# %$…a…c…a…l…l…f…o…r…i…n…t…a…m…c…y?'**_

'…_n…no…'_

'_**HeWaStOaNsWeR…yOuRcAAAAAaaaallllllll…'**_

'…'

'_**Y…O…U…W…E…R…E…#$%#%$heeeeheeeeheeee#$%#AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH#!WEREYOUNOT!ANSWER!ANSWER!…aaaannnnnsssswwwweeeeerrrrr.'**_

'…'

'…_**w…h…o…aNsWeReDyOuRcAlL…ttteeeeelllllllmmmmeeeeeeee…'**_

'…'

'_**WHOANSWERYOURCALL#$!#$#SSAAAYYYIITT!$%#SSSSSSAAAAAAAYYYYYYYIIIIIIITTTT#$%#$'**_

Rei heard an inaudible whisper which caused a full eruption of laughter from the evil voice. A chorus of dark mirth and vicious vocalized cackling boomed in the environment. Getting louder and louder, there was nothing but a wall of sinister giggling and fits of laughter. All the sudden, the environment started changing. A gritty and hazy red began tinting the pigmentation of everything.

'…_**TaKe…ThEfOrBiDeNsssseeeeeddddd…LeTiTgRoW…mAnIfEsTiNtOtHeGrEaTeStGiFt…tOsAvEyOuRcHiLdReN…and return…the favor to himmmmmmmm.'**_

'…_why…you are nothing but a lilim…you can't not change anything…'_

'_**aaaammmmmIIIIIIIII?…YoUtHiNkSo?…heeeeeeeee…IIIIIikkknnnnooowwwwwwwsssooommmmeeettthhhhiiinnnnggggaaabbbbooouuuttttyyyoooouuuutttthhhoouuuggghhhh' **_it said as the red environment started to squirm itself. Hearing loud hissing, a deathly cold chill went through Ayanami and her other self.

"…_**Y…o…U…a…R…e…C…u…R…i…O…u…S…' **_

All the sudden, the sound of rapidly slithering tentacles came. Without warning, the entire environment was filled with appendages overlapping one another. They lay side by side of each other and squeezed tightly. Ayanami was going to try waking up when her vision became static. Blinking out of being startled, she was somewhere else. Hearing the sounds from the beginning of the dream better, she looked down. Her eyes widen to see who the two voices were initially and what was happening.

"…!?" Rei said jolting awake.

Sitting up quickly, she breathed heavily. Looking around the room she was in, she saw it was hers. Still affected by the raw emotions and what the dream was, panic and immense anger seeped into her. Looking around her room, she saw her school bag was near. Getting out of futon, she reached for it quickly. Turning her school bag upside down, she emptied it on the floor. Not caring about the mess, she snatched at her cell phone. Opening it up, her hands and fingers were shaking hard. Fumbling to dial a person's number and dropping the phone once, she was able to make the call. Placing it to her ear, her teeth were clenching together and grinding a little.

[Evening Miss Ayanami] Shinji stated after the second ring.

His voice had a mild echo to it as if he was in a long corridor. His footsteps sounded like he was walking on mild gravel. Though her mind was still racing, the different environment he seemed to be in contrasted with the one in the dream. It helped her a little.

"…Ikari…where…are…you?" Rei asked nervously and quietly.

[I am outside.]

"…you…are not in your apartment…yes?"

[Correct.]

"You are not…in your room with…Rana…yes?"

[Yes Miss Ayanami.]

"Where is..she?"

[If I would guess…probably in my room…]

"…" the First Child said feeling the emotions subsiding. While trying to compose herself, a great sense of relief washed over her. At the same time, her second self was still in an uncontrollable state of disbelief. It seemed to feed into her making her unsure, insecure, and wanting more confirmation.

[Is something wrong Miss Ayanami?]

"…no…not particularly…I had a dream."

[What kind of dream?]

"A dream where…you…Rana…and Nagisa…were being…intimate."

[…I see…sounds...troubling]

"It was…but you are not near them…yes?"

[I have not seen them since leaving the apartment.]

"Leaving?" she said with a surprised blink.

[Yes. After the gathering, I went shopping to restock what was used]

"…" Ayanami said. Wondering how she got back in her room, she felt herself become less tense.

"Did…you carry me…to my room?"

[Miss Rayne and Mr. Kaji were the ones that transported everyone back to their rooms Miss Ayanami. I mildly assisted them while cleaning up.]

"…I…see…" she said feeling a little disappointed. Shaking her head, she felt back to her normal self mostly. Looking at the time, it was late. However, she was awake and still emotionally charged. Trying to find ways to calm herself more, she started to ponder out loud.

"Were you…able to find what you needed?"

[Yes Miss Ayanami]

"Are you…close by?"

[15 minutes away by foot]

"Is there someone…with you?"

[I am alone though there are other individuals walking the streets]

"…may…may I see you?"

[…] Shinji said crossing an intersection. Reaching the other side, the apartment complex could be seen straight ahead. Seeing flashing red and blue lights, they appeared to be near the building.

[…that may be difficult Miss Ayanami…]

"Difficult?"

[There are police and paramedics in front of the apartment complex. I am not close enough to know why they are there…do you know Miss Ayanami?]

"…?" she said blinking in surprise. "I do not…I will go see if I can find out why."

[Very well…is there anything else I can help you with?]

"…at the moment…no."

[I see-]

"…Ikari?" Rei stated. Getting up and heading toward her room door, she held her cell phone firmer.

[Yes Miss Ayanami?]

"…could…we continue…to be connected…for a while?"

[…you mean to continue this phone call?]

"Yes."

[…I do not mind Miss Ayanami if that is what you wish to do.]

"Yes," she said feeling a small smile form.

[Very well. I will remain on the line.]

Opening her door, she saw that the living room was undisturbed. However, a mild snoring was heard from the couch. Looking to see who it was, it was Kaji. Letting him be, she checked all the other rooms quietly. Finding people sleeping, she walked to the balcony area. Standing outside was the Fifth Child. She was on a phone call. Knowing that the ex-officer's senses were above average, she could not eavesdrop without detection. Deciding to go out the front door, she walked quietly across the apartment.

Reaching the door and opening it softly, she stopped from hearing talking outside. It was not near. Listening from how the voice sounded, it seemed to have the reverberation of being in a large hallway. Assuming it was from the other side of the floor level, she opened the door more. Peering outside and looking around, she saw that there were police officers. They seem to be talking to other tenants on the same level. Noticing something near the twin's apartment, there seemed to be a large cover over the railing and part of the walkway.

"…" the First Child said feeling tense about the sight. Closing the front door and locking it, she headed quietly back to the living room.

"There appears to be…a murder scene near your apartment."

[…I see…]

"Do you…happen to see it when you left?"

[…yes…]

"…" Rei said entering the living room. Nothing had changed from when she passed the first time; however, Rayne was standing in the hallway to the balcony. Both of their eyes met seeing each other on the phone. A silence went by as they stared at each other with neutral faces.

[Is something the matter?]

"…no…!?" both Rei and Rayne said. Blinking in surprise, both could hear each other on their phones. Confused, Rayne immediately held up a hand.

"…no…there is nothing wrong," she said then looked at the First Child.

Rei blinked and tilted her head a little to the side. The Fifth Child made hand motions asking Ayanami if she could hear her through the phone. Oddly, she shook her head. Indicating that she should speak, the First Child gave a small nod.

"…no…nothing is wrong Ikari," she stated quietly. The ex-officer blinked and looked at her phone confused. About to question out loud, she heard him talking.

[…very well…]

[…is there anything else…]

[…you wish to discuss about?]

"…!?" both Rei and Rayne said. The Third Child's voice doubled over from speaking out from both of their cell phoness. About to say something, both heard a faint echoing knock through the phone. It was followed by soft distinctive footsteps followed by the door opening. Both women brought their phone back to their ear.

[Greetings gentlemen…is there something…I can do for…you?] the male pilot asked.

[Shinji Ikari…that is your name?]/[A kid shouldn't be walkin' da streets at this hour.] an adult male spoke close by.

[Yes sir.]

[Do you know why we are here?]/[Ya know what we do to wondering kids at night?]

[I believe you are investigating the two murders in this apartment complex. Is that correct gentlemen?]/[Given your approach and hand gestures, possibly mugging]

[Yes. We have a couple of questions for you. Could you come with us to the police station?]/[We ain't that harsh kid…just…teachin' ya a lesson.]

[Am I a suspect gentleman?]/[…a lesson gentlemen?]

[Based on the evidence from security cameras…no]/[Yeah…it will be a real shocker of an experience kid]

'…WHAT!?' Rayne thought with her eyes going wide. Her brain was starting to hurt from the conflicting information and what others have told her.

"…" Ayanami said with her eyes widening.

She felt her insides tensing with worry about what was happening. Seeing the same reaction on the ex-officer's face meant that she was hearing the same thing as well. A part of her felt that something was off; however, her emotional and mental stress from the dream still influenced her. Hearing snickering in the background followed by multiple footsteps made her start to fret.

[However, there is evidence showing that you were about to be burglarized from unknown assailants. We would like you to identify them and fill in gaps of missing information.]/[Got any last words before da lesson kid?]

[Very well gentlemen. I am ready if you are ready.]/[No gentlemen. I am ready if you are ready.]

[Thank you for your cooperation. This way.]/[Tanks for ya participation kid. Get'em!]

"Damn it!" Rayne said a little quiet.

It was loud enough for Rei to hear as both heard the phone call cut off. Pulling the phone away from her ear, the Fifth Child was in a deep thought while having a stressed face. It made Ayanami's insides tighten more feeling like many knots were forming. About to say something, Rayne looked up at her.

"I have to leave now. Stay here and watch everyone," she said walking quickly to the front entrance. Just about to pass her, Rei stepped in front of her.

"I will go too."

"As much as I understand your feelings, you won't be able to get to him in time. I know where and how to find him," she said and placed a hand on the First Child's shoulder. "Don't worry. I will let you know what I find. Please stay here, okay?"

"…" Ayanami said surprised at how serious she was being. Pushing aside the jealously factor that the older pilot seemed to have an interest and better resources to use than her, she lowered her head.

"…okay…" she said lifting her head back up and looked at her. "Please hurry."

"…" Rayne said giving a confident smile and nod. "Leave it to me."

"…" Rei said. Watching the ex-officer head toward the front door, she followed her. Stopping at the hallway entrance, the First Child watched Rayne get her shoes on. Watching her open the front door slowly and looking out, she carefully stepped out and closed the door.

'…what…what do I do?' Ayanami thought. Turning around, she started looking at the floor of the living room.

'What can I do for Ikari?…I…I can't do anything for him until they leave the apartment building.'

'I can watch from the balcony,' she thought walking quickly across the living room.

Reaching the hallway and walking down it, she opened the door to the balcony. Ignoring the mild cold breeze and closing the door, she went to the railing. Looking over it, she saw the blue and red flashing lights down on the street. Being on a high floor, she could not make out details. Only shapes of people could be seen where as cars and large vehicles were able to tell apart. Waiting and watching, she saw a couple of policemen exit from the front entrance. Going toward their vehicles, they entered two cop cars.

"…" she said seeing headlights come on.

Watching them drive away, the other vehicles that were there still remained. After waiting a couple of minutes, the First Child's anxiety was eating her. Despite telling herself that Rayne stated she would contact her, she wanted to do something. The thought of him getting hurt and feeling helpless made her impatient and stressed. Deciding on leaving, she quickly and quietly went to the entrance hallway.

'Ikari…knows how to defend himself,' she thought getting her shoes on.

'He has been able to not become injured during those types of situations,' Rei thought getting on a large jacket.

'Once in the lobby, I will call him.'

'Yes…he will be fine,' Ayanami thought opening and closing the apartment door. Looking down the walkways, there wasn't anyone else around. Walking normally to the elevators at first, she picked up the pace the more she was trying to reassure herself. Getting into the lift, she pressed the ground level. Standing in front of the elevator doors and watching them close, the elevator went down.

"…" the Eva pilot said gripping her jacket while waiting.

Seeing the ground level become highlighted, the doors opened. Stepping through, she looked around the lobby area. The police murder scene setup was still on the floor in the middle of the lobby. There were two police officers standing nearby it and looked bored. Police tape outlined the majority of the sitting area; however, there were pathways to allow tenants to enter. As long as they checked in with the law enforcement officer at the entrance, they could walk around to get to the elevator or stairs.

Feeling trapped, she turned around to see the elevator doors closed. Turning back around, it seemed that the officers had not noticed her. Looking down at her phone, she looked for a location that she could be semi hidden. Not finding any nearby, she remained near the elevator doors. Deciding to risk being spotted or heard, she called him. Putting the cell phone to her ear, it rang twice before a connection was made.

[Greetings again Miss Ayanami]

"…!?" Rei said in surprise. Feeling a large amount of relief from hearing his voice, he didn't sound like he was beaten up or injured.

[My apologizes for ending the call…something came up suddenly that prevented me from being on the line] Shinji said. His voice seemed to echo from where he was.

"I'm…glad to hear your voice…Ikari," she said quietly and feeling her mouth smiling. "Are you…alright?"

[I believe so Miss Ayanami]

"What happened?"

[There was a group of gentlemen that wanted to teach me a lesson…however, I seemed to have failed their lesson.]

"Lesson?"

[Appears their method was by physical confrontation and assault.]

"I see…where…are you?" she asked.

Seeing movement to her ahead of her, she looked over across the lobby. The door to the parking garage opened slowly and quietly. Glancing at the police officers, they didn't seem to notice it. Looking back, she saw a male teen enter then close the door behind him. Wearing a backpack, he had a mobile phone to his ear.

[I have just entered the lobby area Miss Ayanami…I see you] he said quietly. Seeing him turn to her then to the officers, he looked back at her.

"…yes…I see you too," she replied staring back at him.

[Given the current surroundings Miss Ayanami, shall we meet on our floor?]

"Yes."

[Very well]

Seeing him go toward a door that had the staircase sign, Ayanami turned around and called the elevator. The doors opened up and she entered. Selecting the floor level to their apartments, she anxiously waited for the elevator to go up. Slowing down to a stop, the doors opened up. Immediately stepping out and walking quickly to the other side, she got to the staircase door. About to open it, the door opened slowly. Seeing it open fully, her eyes widen.

Inside the staircase was psychedelic chaos. Everything was glitching, vibrating, bleeding, evaporating, emerging, and morphing into organic objects while turning inside out. The atmosphere and aura that the staircase emitted was beyond comprehensive. The more that she stared at it, the more her brain was having a harder time to process it. Without warning, Shinji emerged from it causing a waving ripple effect. Watching him closing the door, the psychedelic sight stopped.

"Miss Ayanami?" he asked. Seeing her look bewildered a little, Rei blinked then shook her head.

"Are you feeling well?"

"…" she said looking up at him. Pushing aside what just happen, she walked up to him and hugged him. Feeling and seeing that he was unharmed, she continued to hold him.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"I am…glad to see that you are…alright."

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking. Responding to her action, he gave a gentle hug back.

"My apologizes to have worried you Miss Ayanami."

"…" she said holding onto him a bit longer. Slowly letting go, she stayed in front of him.

"May I help you with putting what you bought away?"

"…" the Third Child said. Seeing his apartment door on the other end of the walkway in his peripheral vision, he continued to look at her. There was a dark silhouette standing in front of the door. Seeing it meant that he already had an answer to her question.

"If it is not too much trouble Miss Ayanami…may I rest in your apartment for the time being?"

"…" Rei said blinking in surprise. Shaking her head side to side softly, she gave him a small smile.

"I do not mind Ikari…please stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Miss Ayanami," he said with a small bow. "I appreciate it."

Leading the way, Ayanami walked the pathway back to the elevators then to her apartment. Following her, the male pilot glanced at the dark silhouette. Seeing only a familiar evil grin, its figure remained did not change. As both of them walked around, it pivoted from its spot to always give a frontal crude toothy smile at them. Looking back forward, both of them continued to Misato's apartment. Getting to it and opening the door, both entered. Setting their shoes down, the Third Child kept his backpack on. Both walked to the living room.

"Everyone must be tired," he said seeing Kaji sleeping on the couch.

"Yes," Rei said then turned toward him. "I will make tea. Please go rest in my room Ikari."

"…very well…" he said after a slow blink.

Heading toward the First Child's room, she headed into the kitchen. Enter her room, he took off his backpack. Setting it next to her desk, he stood there and closed his eyes. Feeling like they wanted to stay shut for how sleep deprived he was, an agonizing sensation flared. It was as if a needle jabbed into his eye. Moving his eyeball a little seemed to cause a burning sensation and make it extremely itchy. Feeling it twitch a couple of times, he heard someone's footsteps.

"Tea is ready Ikari," Ayanami stated entering the room. Seeing him turn around, he looked at her and nodded.

"Shall I make space on your desk Miss Ayanami?" he asked seeing her nod. Turning around, he looked at the clock. Minutes passed by in which it only seemed like a couple of seconds did when his eyes were closed. Moving a small amount of items out of the way, the First Child placed the tray of tea down.

"I will retrieve a second chair Ikari. Please sit and help yourself," she said quietly. Turning around, she walked out of the room.

"…" Shinji said watching her leave.

Moving the chair out from the desk and sitting down, he poured himself a cup of tea. Taking a sip and feeling the warm liquid go down his throat, his eyelids started to feel heavy again. Another brutish sensation of a needle thrusting into the other eye came suddenly. Feeling more awake, he heard footsteps coming back. Pouring another cup of tea, he heard the door close quietly. Blinking, footsteps continued to get closer.

"Thank you Ikari," Ayanami said. Putting the chair down next to his, she sat down next to him. Taking her cup of tea and sipping it, it seemed to calm her a little. A small silence came between them.

"The tea tastes well Miss Ayanami," he stated.

"…thank you…" she replied feeling herself smile a little.

Another small amount of silence went by as both did not say anything. Glancing at him, she saw him not sitting as erect as he usually did. Instead, he seemed a little relaxed. Looking closer, Ayanami saw he had very dark circles under his eyes. It seem to give his eyes the appearance of having sunken in a little.

'He probably has not been asleep since the previous morning,' she thought getting closer to his face. 'Ikari must be more than tired.'

"…Ikari?" she whispered. Setting her cup down, she carefully held his tea cup that was held with two hands.

"…Ikari…are you…awake?"

"…_**SoRtOf…**_" he replied with soft distorted voice.

Seeing his eyes slowly moved to look at her, she froze with apprehension. Looking at his eyes, they had changed. Instead of the black-red that accompanied the familiar altered voice, they were black and dark magenta. Instead of an intense aura of malice and chaos, it was filled with a dark void and the overwhelming sense of isolation. Blinking, his eyes were back to normal as he stared at her.

"…" Shinji said closing his eyes. Letting go of one hand of the tea cup, he rubbed his left eye gently.

"My apologizes Miss Ayanami…I believe my sleep deprivation…is trying to take over," he said quietly. Opening his eyes and looking at her, she stared at him with ambivalence. Stuck between two emotions, she was able to keep a neutral face. Slowly moving her hand that was on his tea cup, she placed it over his.

"You should…probably lie down and sleep Ikari," Rei stated carefully.

"…yes…" he said with a small nod. "Before that…may I…give you something Miss Ayanami?"

"…give me something?" she asked. Blinking in surprise, he gave another nod and looked at her.

"…okay…"

Watching him go to his backpack and open the main pouch, he pulled a small box out. Turning toward her and handing it, she grabbed it with both hands.

"What is it?" Ayanami asked curiously.

"It is…an apology gift."

"An apology gift?"

"…yes…" he stated with a lethargic blink. Watching her placing the box on the desk, she opened it up. Blinking at what was inside, she picked it up and examined it.

"It looks…pretty Ikari."

"Thank you…it did take time to make."

"You made it?" she asked looking at him.

"…yes…"

"…" Ayanami stated looking back at the jewelry. Holding the metal band, she saw the dark magenta colored ring glisten with the small amount of light in the room. Looking back at him, she saw how it seemed to match his eye color.

"May I…wear it?"

"If you wish to Miss Ayanami."

"…" she said nodding her head.

Handing him the necklace, she leaned forward. Seeing him not veer away, he placed his tea cup on the desk. Grabbing the ends in both hands, he leaned forward as well. Going around her neck, he placed his head next to hers. Connecting the hooks, he slowly pulled back. Seeing her look down, Ayanami held the ring and looked at it. Looking back up at him, a small smile was on her face.

"Why is this…an apology gift Ikari?"

"It is for…all the problems…and discomforts…that I…have…brought…upon…y…o…u…" he said as his eyelids slowly closed.

"…" Rei said seeing him fall asleep while he was talking.

Seeing him slowly breath in and out, she leaned forward touched his face. Wondering if he would react with the altered eyes again, he did not. Seeing that the sleep deprivation took over, she slowly got up. Carefully moving her futon closer toward where he was sitting, she stood on the other side of him. Gently leaning him toward her, he slowly came off the chair. Setting him down on the futon, he roughly got onto it. Adjusting him a little to make him more comfortable, he was on his back and sleeping soundly.

"…" Ayanami said watching him sleep. An impulse came where she brushed her hand gently through his hair. Feeling a pleasant sensation from it, she continued. A mild feeling of being able to take care of him resonated inside. It made her feel better and made her smile at him.

'_Sleep with that lilim.'_

"…?" Rei said. Blinking in surprise from who stated that, she was more confused on what it asked her to do.

'…what…did you say?'

'_I said…sleep…with…that…lilim._'

'…?'

'_Now,_' the second self demanded with a tense tone of voice.

'…why…are you asking this?' the First Child thought. She still felt confused and a loss of words at the same time.

'_You do not want to?_'

'…I…' she stated in her mind and felt embarrassed. '…I do…but…you were against being involved with Ikari.'

'_Don't make me change my mind foolish girl,' _it stated then faded away.

"…?" Ayanami stated blinking a couple of times. From the time that she has known the Third Child, this was the complete opposite of what her other self wanted. So much time was spent in constant tension and fighting against her urges. Resisting the second self's will almost broke her mind in the couple of cases.

Looking down at the Third child, she got down next to him. Getting into the same futon, she got next to him. Hugging his left arm, she gently placed her left hand on his chest. Leaning her head on the pillow, she looked at his face. Having a flashback of when they were like this in the medical facility, she raised her left hand. Gently moving his face to face hers, she moved her hand back onto his chest.

"…this feels…a little like déjà vu," Ayanami stated softly. Moving her head until it contacted with his, she closed her eyes.

"…doesn't it…Ikari…?"

"…i…t…zzz…zzz…d…o…e…s…s…s…zzz…zzz…" he mumbled before inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"…" Rei said opening her eyes a little. Smiling a little at him, she gently touched his nose with hers.

"…but this time," she whispered. Adjusting her hold on him a little, she closed her eyes again. Feeling a relaxing and content sensation, sleep started to take over.

"…you are here…and not…in that dark place."

After leaving the apartment building, Rayne took shortcuts then got into a taxi to head toward the police station. While sitting, she tried to piece together what had occurred so far.

'Nami and I saw and heard the same thing…she stated that Shinji was seen as the murder from the security footage taken from the apartment building…however from calling him and listening to the two police officers…they stated that there wasn't evidence putting him as the suspect.'

'How was it possible that both me and Ayanami were on the phone with him?…both of us were on our cell phone…the only plausible way for him to talk to both of us was if Ayanami called his landline number.'

'Ever since leaving the complex…a large amount of the tension has gone away,' she thought looking out of the backseat side window. 'That must mean…that thing was there…could it be the actual culprit?'

Seeing her old police station up ahead, the taxi travelled to it. Turning into the parking space near the front doors, she stepped out. Paying for the fee, the driver gave a slow nod and went back out onto the street. Turning toward the entrance doors of the station, she walked toward it. Opening the doors and going through, she stepped into the sitting area. Seeing the receptionist desk, she paused.

'…it's…here,' Rayne thought feeling goosebumps.


	152. Sight for Real Eyes

Chapter 152: Sight of Real Eyes

Recognizing the eerie aura, the tense sensation returned. Trying to figure out what she needed to do first, it was to get into the station. Getting out her phone and calling Nami, there was faint ringing of a cell phone inside the station. After the third ring, the connection was made.

[…h…e…l…l…o…?] a weak voice replied quietly.

"Nami…it is me. I'm at the station…can I be let in?" she asked.

A few moments of silence went by as she looked at the receptionist's desk. Staring hard at it, the person sitting there was dead. A large gash went across its throat as crimson stained everything below. About to grab her pocket knife, she heard movement to her right. Glancing, the secretary was standing there with a look of concern. The ex-officer didn't see her walk into view.

"Rayne? Are you okay?"

"…?!" the ex-officer said blinking in surprise. Standing neutrally, she tried to push aside from being startled.

"…yeah…I'm fine…but tired. How about you?"

"Once I calmed down from our phone call…I felt better…sort of."

"That's good…" the Fifth Child stated looking back at the receptionist. She was doing paperwork and organizing them. Shaking her head, she looked back at the secretary.

"Did Shinji come in?"

"…yeah…not too long ago…how did you know?"

"Kind of followed the officers driving him here."

"Okay…well he is in the interrogation room right now."

"Interrogation room?"

"Chief wanted to try and get more information from that Dr. Conrad."

"…isn't…didn't you say that…Shinji was the one that killed the two men?"

"I did say that…however, I can't be sure now."

"Why?" Rayne asked. Seeing Nami gesture her to follower her, both headed into the police station. Looking around, everything appeared to be fine and quiet. It was the graveyard shift.

"I only repeated what the officers at the site told me from viewing the security footage there. Looking at the footage now…he wasn't the one that killed both."

"…he…he wasn't!?"

"…showing you…will tell you more."

Going toward a room with a monitor and terminal, Jack was sitting in front of it. He had multiple windows opened and was looking at the footage. All were playing at the same time in different filter settings. Seeing him turn around, he took off his headphones.

"Any luck Jack?" Nami asked.

"So far…this looks more like a freak accident and a freak of nature."

"…whoa whoa whoa…wait a minute," Rayne said feeling more confused. "For you to say those things of all people."

"Yeah yeah, I know," he said then gestured her to come over. Seeing her walk forward, he turned back to the screen. Minimizing all windows except one, he enlarged it to show the two security camera footages at different points of view.

"You tell me what you see," Jack said then clicked the play button. As the footage ran, the Fifth Child's eyes widen. Seeing it end, it looped the video back to the beginning to repeat again. Seeing it a second time, her eyes were still wide.

"There has to be editing of some sorts," she said quietly and bewildered.

"I have been looking for any tampering…but I don't detect anything. Even with all the known filters to find alterations…I haven't been able to find anything wrong with it."

"…this doesn't make…any sense," Rayne muttered watching the video a third time. "Why would SEELE operatives kill themselves? Why would one blow himself up and the other jump to his death?"

"Your guess is good as mine," Nami stated.

"…" Rayne said standing up. Closing her eyes, she rubbed them with her hands. About to groan out loud, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end quickly.

'_**#$S#$#L#$#$E#$E!#$#$P#$%…y…e…sssssssssss?**_' a vicious voice sounded in her head.

"…!?" the ex-officer said flinching. Feeling its aura closer, she opened her eyes a little. Immediately closing them, a cold chill went down her spine. The environment changed into one of her nightmares and could feel her mind on edge.

"I…I think…I need to…lie down for…a bit…" she stated. Turning toward Nami, she reached forward. Feeling where the secretary's hands were, she held them and lean forward and whispered carefully.

"Please…guide me…to a bench…somewhere."

"…!?" Nami said feeling goosebumps flare on her body. Not even voicing a comply, she slowly lead her to the bench that was in the room. Sitting down on it, both sat next to each other. The blonde woman felt her hands being let go; however, she hugged Rayne's arm. She was shaking while the hairs on the ex-officer's arms were standing on end.

"I'll keep looking at this until I am 100% certain," Jack said putting his headphones back on. Engaging back into the footage, he failed to hear an innocent giggle in the background; however, the two women heard it quiet clearly and shook a little.

In Misato's apartment, a few hours went by until Shinji woke up. Blinking and staring forward, Ayanami's face was in front of his. She was sleeping with him and using him as a body pillow. In staring, the First Child seemed at ease.

"…" he said.

Slowly and carefully freeing himself, he saw that her sleeping face changed a little. Scrunching her face a little, he blinked and looked at her hair. Remembering that petting seemed to be effective, he gently petted and clawed her head. Keeping an eye on her expression, the mild cringing face slowly went away. Once calm again, he stopped.

Looking at what time it was, it was around the normal time he would get up. Standing up and going toward his backpack, he carefully picked it up. Looking at the small box that was on her desk, he got the note that was inside. Reading it, he flipped it over. Borrowing a pen on the desk and writing something on it, he placed the pen back. Placing the paper on the other end of the head pillow that was she was using, he exited the room.

Go toward the entrance hallway, he placed his backpack down. Opening the main pouch, he grabbed more small boxes. Leaving them next to others in the apartment, he went back to his backpack. Closing it and picking it up again, he exited the apartment quietly. Once the door was closed, he traveled down the walkway to his place.

Noticing since placing the necklace around Ayanami, his vision was different. Instead of everything looking normal, there seemed to be a slight shadow tint to everything. It didn't affect his vision; however, it gave the impression that he was wearing sunglasses. Not feeling any different either, he ignored it and reached his apartment door.

Opening it and closing it quietly, the lights were off. Knowing that Rana was probably not awake yet, he walked over to his room. Without making a sound, he opened the door a tad. Seeing who was in there, no emotional response came to him. Blinking and seeing the individuals' faces glitch, he could feel it was still here. Nodding his head slightly, the Third Child closed the door. Turning around and heading for the kitchen, he felt his eyes twitching.

"…" Rana said slowly waking up. Remembering what happened, she saw who was still lying next to her. Smiling broadly and giving the person a gentle peck on his cheek, she quietly got up. Looking at what time it was, she carefully walked out of the room.

'We…we bonded…' she thought. Closing the door quietly, she felt giddy all over. Walking over to the bathroom to shower, she could distinctly remember last night.

'…it was like…he was holding back on desires…and then shared it all with me,' she thought blushing happily.

Going into the bathroom and closing the door, she turned on the shower. Waiting for the water to heat up, she stared down at her naked self. Placing a hand on her chest, her heart was beating a little faster than normal. The warm sensation that washed over her from last night was still flowing through. Shaking her head and stepping into the shower, the warm water matched her body temperature. Putting her head under the water, the images and sensations from hours ago kept flooding vividly in her mind.

"…" Shinji said slowly opening his eyes.

Hearing the bathroom door close and the shower turning on, he moved from his spot in the kitchen. Gathering ingredients from the refrigerator and food pantry, he began to make lunches then breakfast. After a few minutes, he heard a door open. Knowing which one it came from, he continued to cook. Placing the kettle on the stove to make tea, he heard someone walking in with bare feet. Not turning around to face the person, he felt its presence standing behind him. Blinking slowly, he turned around to see his friendly smile.

"Good morning Shinji," Kaworu stated stark naked.

"…" Shinji said with a stoic face. "Greetings Mr. Kaworu. How are you?"

"I feel…a mixture of feelings," he stated placing a hand on his chest. "It is…overwhelmingly pleasant…warm…and enjoyable."

"I see. Glad to hear you are feeling well sir."

"I have you to thank Shinji," he said. Looking back at the Third Child, the friendly smile on his face seemed to have warmth to it.

"For what sir?"

"For sharing a bond last night…and becoming one under a different sense," he stated. Leaning forward to be face to face with him, the Third Child didn't change his stoic expression.

"…it felt…riveting."

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking. Turning around, he attended back to the cooking.

"I see."

"Did it feel the same…for you by chance?" the Sixth Child asked. He pressed himself onto Shinji's back and placed his head next to his. Slowly moving his dark magenta eyes to look at him, he stoically stared at him.

"That activity, if done correctly, does make the experience enjoyable for both individuals sir."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"If there was no pause or break during the activity sir," the Third Child said looking back at the cooking. "That usually means a yes."

"For someone that puts up many fronts, this display of not being honest…is cute," Kaworu stated giving him a hug.

"…I see…" the male pilot stated. "Will you being joining for breakfast sir?"

"Unfortunately…no," the Sixth Child said letting go and turning around. "Your sister…would disapprove of me being here. I will leave now."

"But," he said turning around. "I will join you and the others walking to school at the usual intersection."

"Very well."

"…" Kaworu said feeling his eyes wonder down to the backside of Shinji.

Feeling arousal again, he looked up. All the sudden, the male pilot was levitating an inch or so off the ground. Slowly, he was turning around 180 degrees. His image was glitching hard until he faced him. Seeing that his face was downcast, the Sixth Child blinked in confusion. All the sudden, the Third Child was in front of him. At the same time, he felt very light and a cold draft. Looking down, he was decapitated. His body was butchered into bits on the floor with blood everywhere.

"…!?" he said flinching. The feeling of cold hands snatched and gripped his neck. Looking back up, the teen's face moved up slowly to look at him. Seeing a mask, it was the logo of SEELE. The cold hands murderously squeezed his neck.

'_YOU SCUM! YOU FILTH! YOU CURD! YOU WORM! JUST! DIE!'_ a woman voice screamed murderously in front of him. Only able to think it sounded familiar, Kaworu's head popped from the pressure.

"Mr. Kaworu?"

"…!?" the Sixth Child said. Blinking and recoiling, he looked back to see Shinji staring back at him. His face and eyes were normal. There was no vicious aura emitting from him.

"Are you feeling well?"

"…yes…I am…" he said blinking a couple of times. Shaking his head, he turned around. Entering the living room, he looked at the bathroom door. Seeing it closed and hearing the shower running, he assumed it was the female twin. About to ponder more if she was the one that did that, he shook his head.

'I must have not gotten enough sleep…I should leave and get ready,' he thought and vanished from the apartment.

"…" Shinji said slowly blinking. Turning back to the stove, the kettle was slowly whistling. A deep demented giggle emitted in the background followed by white noise.

Back in Misato's apartment, Rei stirred awake. Feeling around, she did not feel another body near her. Blinking a couple of times, she saw that she was the only one in the futon. Rubbing her eyes to see clearer, she noticed that there was a note on the pillow. Grabbing it and reading it, it helped her calm down a little. Looking at the time, she decided to get up and start getting ready for school.

"…" Ritsuko said hearing a loud groan nearby.

Stirring awake and feeling cobwebs in her eyes, she rubbed them tiredly. Opening them and seeing what was around her, she froze. Her eyes widen from seeing multiple dark silhouettes around her. Each of them were in various morbid outlines and were haggardly breathing. The common feature of them was the bleeding out from orifice areas around their face and body areas. Slowly glancing around the room, she and Misato were surrounded while the Major was still asleep.

Making a slight movement, the dark silhouettes hissed loudly and glitched rapidly. Not moving again, she felt something near her face. Slowly glancing at it, it was a small box. Her left hand was close by it. Slowly reaching for it, the figures became more erratic but did not step within the perimeter circle of her or the Major. Opening it, the dark silhouettes faded away while screaming at her.

'…what…the heck was that…' she thought. Sitting up and looking around again, there were no figures around. Looking at what was in her hand, she saw the contents of the small box. Blinking in wonder and taking the accessory out, she looked inside the container to see a small note. Reading it then reading it twice, it was a thank you/apology message. Stating about the necklace and what he did, she recoiled a little.

'He was able to make this…with those two liquids?' Ritsuko thought looking at the ring.

'…I'm surprise MAGI went ahead and assisted him…but why? Ikari does not have high clearance as an Eva pilot. MAGI won't work with my ID unless I am present…so why did it help him?'

Hearing the loud groan again and looking over, she saw someone curled into a ball. Seeing the Major slowly raise her head, she looked around. Seeing someone near her, she squinted and groaned again.

"Way too much to drink…as usual."

"Shhhh," Misato stated and cringed. "It's…too loud."

"…" the scientist said with a small sigh.

Looking back at the necklace, she decided to put it on. Seeing it as an accessory/charm of some sort, it gave her mild comfort. Hearing other movement in the apartment, she heard a soft meow. Not seeing her cat in Misato's room, she got up and headed for the living room. Hearing a soft wark, it made her wonder what was going on. Turning into the living room, her pet and Pen-Pen were staring each other down.

"…" both said not moving. The penguin tilted his head a little and saw the feline move its tail slowly. Both didn't move as they continued their stare down. Smiling a little at the sight, she heard that the shower was running from the bathroom.

'Probably Ayanami,' she thought then heard a mild snore from the couch area.

Heading toward it, she saw Kaji still asleep. Noticing something that was on the coffee table, it was another small box. Seeing that it was the same type, she slowly approached it. Hearing scurrying nearby, she saw both her cat and Pen-Pen move toward her quickly. Both looked frightened and were looking around. Feeling the same sensation when in Misato's room, she slowly looked up.

Again, more dark figures were in the room. However, there was more detail to them. Looking more like morbid forms of humans, their bodies were all in different stages of mutation. Surrounding them and staring at them, Ritsuko slowly reached for the small box. Ignoring their hissing and trying to slither closer, they kept backing away when too close. Once the box was open, there were three necklaces inside. Grabbing them, all the silhouettes inflated and burst. A gory shower of crimson splashed everywhere.

"…!?" Ritsuko said.

Shielding herself, she felt no splashes on her. Blinking and looking up, there was a clean circle around them while everywhere else was a crimson bath. Not waiting a second, she placed a necklace around her cat and the warm water penguin. Immediately, both of them blinked and seemed to calm down. Getting the last one, she looked at the unshaven man. About to lean toward him, she saw him open his eyes slowly. Looking a little surprised, he gave a smile.

"Good morning. Are you doing a morning wakeup call?"

"…" the scientist said with a small smirk. "Not the kind you are thinking of."

"No harm in asking," he said with a small shrug.

"Heeeyyy!" a loud voice stated from the entrance hallway area. Turning around, it was Misato. Looking hangover, she looked at them with narrow eyes. Without saying anything, she marched to where Ritsuko was standing.

"What were ya about to do Rits?" the Major demanded and cringed a little.

"Morning to you too Misato."

"Don't you look peachy," Kaji stated seeing her getup.

"Yea, so what…ermm…wait…where am I?" the Major stated blinking and looking around a little.

"Here Kaji," the scientist said. Handing him the necklace, he looked at it.

"Looks nice. Is it yours?"

"It is yours."

"Mine? A gift from you?"

"Ikari made them for everyone it seems," she stated showing the necklace around her neck.

"Hey…I saw this box…" Misato said unfolding the blanket around her. In her hands was the similar small box.

"That one should be yours Misato."

"…hmm…please accept this as an apology gift for all that I have caused…Shinji Ikari," Kaji stated. He was reading from the small note that was in his box.

"Okay…so…why are you wearing it Rits?"

"It seems to be a charm of some kind," she stated. All the sudden, a loud bang occurred. Hearing the slam of a door opening, a redhead came marching in and groaning loudly. Looking similar in Misato's getup of a blanket around her, the Second Child looked miserable from a hangover.

"Stop talking so loudly! God my head hurts," she complained. Unfolding the blanket a little, she showed them another small box.

"And what the hell is this?"

"Quiet down…you are giving me a headache," Misato stated looking irritated at the female pilot.

"That would be Ikari's apology gift."

"Apology? For what?" Asuka asked moving to the living room table. "He feels sorry all the sudden for all the crap he has caused?"

"That is what he has written in ours," Kaji stated getting up. Seeing both Misato and Asuka look at their small boxes, they slowly opened it. Pulling out the necklace and looking at it with tired faces, they seemed mildly intrigued by it.

"Seems like…his eye color," the Major stated.

"…" the Second Child said squinting at the note that was inside. After reading it, she blinked a couple of times.

"Hmph," she said then looked at the scientist. "Is he joking? These things are suppose to work. Give me a break."

"Yes," Ritsuko and Kaji said at the same time. Pen-Pen looked at her and nodded too.

"…" the redhead said. She saw Misato quickly putting hers on. Not going to question it, she started putting on the necklace as well. Hearing the shower stopped and movement inside the bathroom, the door opened. Seeing the First Child wrapped in towel, she was using another to dry her hair. Seeing everyone staring at her, they were looking at something similar around her neck.

"…morning…" Ayanami stated with a blink. Walking toward her room, she was stopped.

"Hey Rei," Misato asked sounding a little more awake. "Where is Shinji?"

"…" the First Child said turning around. "He is in his apartment…why?"

"When did he give these?" Ritsuko asked.

"Last night when everyone was asleep."

"How did he get in?"

"I let him in."

"How did you know he wanted to give these to us?"

"I didn't…I called him regarding a different matter. He stated afterwards about wanting to give the apology gifts to everyone," she stated. Turning back around, she headed into her room and closed the door.

"…okay…" Misato said sighing a little bit. Pulling a chair out, she sat down.

"Kaji…make two hangover drinks," she stated putting her head on the table.

"Sure sure," he said. Getting up, he walked toward the kitchen.

"Does it taste nasty?" Asuka said cringing.

"You have school…I have to go to work…taste does not matter at this point. I want this headache to go away."

"Then you shouldn't have done that drinking game! What kind of guardian allows a minor to drink!?"

"Don't give me that crap Miss "I'm full of myself"…you lost and just bitter about it."

"…grrrr…" the Second Child stated putting her head on the table. Both heard two glasses being placed on the table. Looking up, they saw what was in the drink.

"Eeewwww…grrooossss," Asuka stated. About to balk at the drink, Misato down it in one shot. Cringing and feeling more irritated, she grabbed the glass. Drinking it, she made a disgusted face and kept it in.

Back in Shinji's apartment, he finished cooked the food for lunch and placed them in the bento boxes. Cleaning a little, he started making a light breakfast. Hearing a door open then close, the sound of bare feet was walking in the living room. The footsteps stopped at the entrance of the kitchen before they continued. About to turn around and greet the person, he felt an embrace from behind.

"Good morning Shinji," Rana stated softly and pressing herself into his back.

"…" he said blinking slowly. "…morning Miss Rana…was the shower refreshing?"

"Yes…I feel clean…and ready...to go again."

"…" the Third Child said. Blinking, he focused back at cook and ignored what was pressing on his back.

"I see."

"…I…really enjoyed…last night," she stated softly placing her head next to his. Brushing her cheek against his, her face felt warm.

"…glad to hear…you enjoyed yourself Miss Rana."

"I know it was enjoyable for you too…wasn't it?"

"With that kind of activity Miss Rana, not many people would disagree."

"…the way your acting…looking and sounding mature…when inside you bottle up your desires…it's cute," she whispered then kissed his cheek.

"…" Shinji said slowly moving his eyes toward her. Seeing her look him in his eyes, she noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes still.

"Maybe you could use a freshening up…I don't mind taking a second shower."

"…" he said looking back at the cooking. "I will go wash my face after I am done cooking Miss Rana…thank you for the offer."

"Hee hee…okay," she said letting go. "I'll go change and get ready."

"Very well."

Hearing her walk away, he continued cooking for a few more minutes. Setting things on plates and cleaning the cookware, he started gathering the food. Placing them at the dinner table then placing the silverware, he went back into the kitchen. About to grab the tray with tea, his vision all the sudden blackened. Wondering what happened to make him unable to see, he continued. He lifted the tray of tea and turned around. Walking a little slower out of the kitchen area and setting the tray down, he took his seat.

While waiting, his vision was slowly creeping back. Instead of seeing everything, he only saw the outline of objects. Everything was outlined in red with black filling the space inside and outside. Glancing around, it seemed like a polymorph computer graphic visual. Blinking, he heard a door open.

"I'm ready!" Rana said cheerfully. Coming out of her room, she did a twirl in her uniform.

"How do I look Shinji?"

"…" he said slowly turning toward his right. Seeing a red outlined silhouette, the polymorph world slowly got more detailed.

"You look well Miss Rana."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Sitting in the opposite side chair, both ate their breakfast with mild conversation. After finishing, she stated for him to go freshen up while she took care of the dishes. Going to the bathroom to wash his face, his vision was slowly normalizing. After the final splash with water from the sink, he turned off the faucet. Using a towel to dry his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing everything clearly, his eyes were different.

"…" the Third Child said. His scleras were black instead of white. Looking closer, he could not see the small red veins in them. There was also no light reflection on them. Looking at his irises, they were the same color.

'_**YoUaReNoW#$%#$pRoPeRlYdReSsEd#$%#$mmyyysssseeeeddddd.'**_

'…I see…this is…permanent?'

'…_**yyyyyyy…eeeeeeee…sssssssssssss…'**_

'Will this cause complications sir?'

'…_**n…o…**_'

'Very well sir.'

'_**ItWiLlBeAsPeCiAlDaY…mYsEeD…a…s…p…e…c…i…a…l…d…a…y…'**_ Sid stated and faded away.

Putting everything back, he stepped out of the bathroom. Going back into the kitchen, Rana just finished with the cleaning. Picking up their bentos, she approached him and smiled.

"Thanks for making these Shinji."

"…" he said. Noticing that she was not reacting, he gave a small nod.

"You are welcome Miss Rana."

Grabbing their bags and what school material they needed, both went to the front door. Putting on their shoes, the female twin looked at him. Tapping his shoulder, he turned around to see her close to his face.

"Could we…do a good morning kiss before starting the day?" she asked. Smiling innocently at him, there was some red on her cheeks.

"…" Shinji said blinking. Instead of answering, he reached into his pants pocket. Pulling something out, he handed her a small box.

"What is that?" she asked intrigued.

"It is something I made…if you like it, you may keep it," he said with a stoic face. Watching her open it up, her facial expression showed a pleasant surprise.

"Aww…it so pretty Shinji," she said pulling it out. Holding it toward her collard bones, the ring stood out from the colors of her uniform. Glancing up at him, she gave a bright smile at him.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Miss Rana," he said with a small nod. Turning back to the front door, he went to grab the handle. Opening it, he was about to step forward when two hands held one of his arms at bay. Blinking, he closed the door and turned around again.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"Can I…wear the ring…instead of it on a necklace?"

"…" Shinji said blinking. About to open his mouth, the dark clone spoke.

'_**SSSSSsssshhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh…h…h…h…h…'**_

"…" the Third Child said then slowly nodded his head. "You may wear it as you see fit Miss Rana. It is your gift."

"Yay!" she said. Watching her take the ring of the metal band, she placed it on her ring finger of her left hand. Looking at it, she was smiling broadly. At the same time, she became red in the face and embarrassed.

"It is like we are newlyweds, isn't it?" she stated then took the ring off. "It's a bit embarrassing to wear it…I'll keep it in my room."

"…" Shinji said watching her go to her room. Not saying anything, he turned to the front door and heard soft knocking. Opening the door, the First Child was standing on the other side. In her school uniform, she gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Ik-!?" Ayanami said then stopped. Feeling tense, her eyes looked alarmed.

"…greetings Miss Ayanami…it appears my eyes have…changed…yes?"

"…" she said. Blinking from his response, she nodded slowly.

"I see," he said. Both heard footsteps coming to the front door. Rana got beside Shinji and was about to hug his arm when she saw who was in front of the door. Standing straight, she gave a polite nod.

"Morning Ayanami."

"…morning Rana," Rei replied neutrally. Glancing at the Third Child then back at the female twin, the First Child did not sense that she was disturbed or noticed the altered eyes.

"Well…let's go get Asuka," Rana said pushing behind the male pilot.

As the First Child backed up, Shinji moved forward. Both watched as the female twin closed the apartment door. Heading toward Misato's apartment, the door opened. Stepping out and closing the door, Asuka was in her school uniform. Seeing the group approaching, she had her bag over her shoulder and a hand on her hip.

"Morning Asuka," Rana said politely.

"…mornin'…" the redhead said. Her face looked tired.

"Are you feeling okay? How is your hangover?" the female twin asked.

"Hangover?" the Second Child stated with a smirk. "All that alcohol was nothing. I told you I can hold my own."

"…" Rei said. Giving a deadpan face, Asuka narrowed her eyes at her.

"Got something to say Wondergirl?"

"…no…not particularly," she said closing her eyes. Grabbing one of Shinji's wrists, she walked forward and pulled him along. Rana immediately swatted the First Child's hand away. The female twin looked at her tensely while Rei looked back at her coldly.

'I can't deal with this crap so early in the morning,' Asuka thought.


	153. Start of the Festival

Chapter 153: Start of the Festival

Sighing out loud, Asuka looked down to ignore the two staring each other down. Looking back up, she blinked in surprise to see the Third Child not between them. He was walking ahead toward the elevator. Thinking about what was hanging around her neck, she narrowed her eyes at him. Passing the two, she walked quicker to catch up to him.

"Hey Third," she stated. Walking in front of him, she turned around. Seeing him not stopping, she started walking backwards.

"Yes Miss Souryu?" he said. Giving a slow blink, his focused on her while continuing forward.

"I have questions and I want answers."

"…I see…"

"So," the redhead said.

Grabbing his wrist, she pulled him along toward the elevator. Hearing two sets of footsteps catching up to them from behind, she shoved him into the lift. Seeing him not trip, he stopped at a back corner. Turning around, the redhead stood in the middle of the elevator. Rana and Rei walked in as the doors were closing.

"What's the gift for?"

"As stated, it is an apology Miss Souryu," he said. Not changing his expression, the group felt the lift start to go down.

"For what?"

"For what I have caused."

"…really?" she asked narrowing her eyes again.

"Yes."

"Anything more?"

"No."

"You expect me to believe or accept this?"

"You may choose whatever you wish to do with it Miss Souryu."

"Is that so?" she stated. Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned at him.

"What if I rip it off and throw it on the ground in front of you?"

"That is your choice to make Miss Souryu…I will not be offended."

"…" she said walking up to him then poked his chest. Seeing him not move or flinch, she kept some distance to not be face-to-face.

"I still will never forgive you for what happened. It was you all along with those stupid mind tricks, wasn't it? And don't get me started on that hellish thing of Unit-01 and how you pulled that off."

"…I see…"

"That all you have to say?" she said folding her arms in front of her chest again. The lift slowed down and the doors opened.

"Just admit it…it's your fault."

"…" he said with a blink. "If that is what you believe Miss Souryu…that is your own decision to make. May I pass?"

"Only if you admit that it's your fault."

"...I see…would saying I cannot admit that I am not factor be suffice?" the Third Child asked tilting his neck. Hearing loud crunches from his neck, the elevator space made the sounds seem booming. The redhead flinched and became rigid. Shaking her head, she turned around and walked back to the middle of the lift.

"I'll allow that for now Third…but you will admit it sooner or later!"

"…very well..." Shinji said with a small nod.

"…" the three female teens said watching him exit the elevator.

"What did he mean by apology gift?" Rana asked looking at her.

"…" Asuka stated looking at the First Child. Seeing her walk out of the elevator, she had the same neutral expression on her face. Gritting her teeth a little, she interlaced her arm with Rana's.

"It's nothing. He gave me a get well gift while I was in the medical facility at NERV…that was what I was talking about," she stated and started walking out of the lift.

"…oh…okay," Rana said following her in tow.

Getting into the lobby area, there were more people than normal around the middle area. Not thinking much of it, the four stepped out of the apartment building. Reaching to the sidewalk, they took their usual route to school. Walking down towards the intersection, they saw a male teen student waiting at the light. Seeing them approaching, he headed toward them.

"You must be my fill in when I was recovering," Asuka stated getting in front of the group.

"Yes," Kaworu stated with a friendly smile and a small bow. "I am the Sixth Child, Kaworu Nagisa. You must be the Second Child, yes?"

"That is right," she said. Flipping locks of hair over her shoulder, she placed her hands on her hips. "I am Asuka Langley Souryu. Pilot of Eva Unit-02. Once I am back up to speed, I will show you who the real ace Eva pilot here is."

"Is that so? Then I humbly accept your challenge Pilot Souryu," he said then looked over at the other three. "Morning."

"Morning Nagisa," Rana said with a confident smile on her face. Shinji and Rei gave stoic expressions.

"Morning Rana…Ikari...how are you feeling?" he said with larger smile.

"I feel fine Mr. Kaworu. How are you?"

"Oh you know…quite…refreshed."

"I see."

'Wha…what the hell is this battle royale love rivalry going on?' Asuka thought. She could feel the tense atmosphere and how the Third Child seemed to be in the middle of it. Both Rana and Rei were standing close to him while Kaworu was looking directly at him.

'Does that mean the Third is bi?…no…there are too many people that claim he is straight. This just means that gray hair pretty boy here is gay…damn it Third.'

"…" Shinji stated. Continuing to look stoic, he felt his eyes twitch a little.

Back in the police station, Rayne stirred awake from a sharp shiver. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was still in the room that she was in last. Looking around, there was no one in it that she could see. Remembering that she was sitting down with Nami before falling asleep, she was lying down now. Slowly sitting up, she didn't feel any tension or eerie aura. Seeing that the terminal was in standby mode, she got off the bench.

'I wonder if Jack found anything from the security footage,' she thought heading toward the monitor.

Waking it up, the computer gave a whirl of the fans turning on. The screen came on and showed that it was still showing the footage. The multiple windows with different filter settings were still there. Sitting down in front of the terminal, she saw that there were a couple of notations on the monitor frame. Each one pointed to the corresponding window filter of the same video feed. Moving the mouse to one of the footages, she pressed play. Watching it, something was different.

'…what the…' she thought.

The agent that was trying to break in suddenly staggered backwards from the door. Holding his face, crimson came down and onto the floor of the walkway. The video glitched a little and the Third Child was outside of the door. In his hand was a long knife. Walking forward toward the agonizing operative, he swiftly shoved the knife in the man's chest. Pulling the blade out, the agent gripped his torso and slowly went to the ground. The video glitched again.

Shinji was now seen walking closer to the elevators. Getting a few feet away, he lifted the knife and threw it at the doors. They opened and the knife went in. Seeing into the lift, there was another SEELE operative with a knife his chest. Gasping and falling to the ground on his hands and knees, the Third Child continued walking calmly to the lift. Reaching it, he pulled the knife out of the man's chest causing blood to flow out more. Dropping the weapon to the floor, Shinji forced the man up. Pulling and dragging the agent toward the railing, the Third Child tossed him over it.

"…" Rayne said blinking a couple of times. The last segments of the footage showed the male teen going toward the staircase on the other side. With the end of the video, the ex-officer closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"…that…that can't be right," she said to herself. "The first guy was in pieces from an explosion."

"But if it was a grenade or a pipe bomb…there should have been burn marks and damaged to the floor and railing."

"Jack wouldn't tamper with evidence…he is good at editing…but this is…"

"Are all the others the same?" she asked then went to the next one. By the time she finished all the variations, the room door opened.

"You still sleeping in here-"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Rayne said. Slamming her fists down on the desk, a loud bang was heard. She turned toward the door and saw Jack standing there with a coffee in each hand.

"…" he said blinking with a startled face. "Geez…what crawled up your butt and died?"

"None of them are the same!" she stated standing up and pointing at the monitor. "How can there be twelve different variations of the same security footage?"

"What are you talking about? Those are just twelve filter settings to detect any tampering and video editing."

"…filters huh…" Rayne said with a small frown. "Play all of them at once then."

"…" Jack said with a heavy sigh.

Moving toward the terminal and setting the coffees on the desk, he sat down. Doing a couple of commands on the terminal, all the filter videos and an unfiltered video played at the same time. To Rayne's bewilderment, all of them were playing the original content. The altered ones were not playing. Jack was about to make a snared remark when he saw something happening.

"…hey…" he said pointing at one filter video. There was a dark silhouette that was standing on a walkway and looking straight at the security camera. Oddly, it was looking directly at the two security cameras at the same time.

"…that wasn't there before…" the Fifth Child whispered.

"I went over these feeds a lot last night…did you just see this when you viewed them?"

"…" she said shaking her head slowly.

"Let me pull something up," Jack stated. Typing a command, he brought up a window labeled a code tracker. It started displaying various computer codes.

"…hmm…so far…there isn't anyone hacking into this computer…or at least I can't see it."

"…h-hey…" she said pointing at the next filter video.

Each video was on a continuous loop that would repeat from the beginning. In each repeat and next window filter, the video became more disturbing and violent than the previous one. By the time they viewed the last filter the 12th time, the tech police officer shut everything down. Back on the main screen, he stood up and looked at her rather alarmed.

"What…the hell…was that?"

"Other than being altered…I don't know."

"Well…those security footages are now compromised," Jack said grabbing the coffees.

"What now?" she asked. He turned around and headed to the door.

"Other than witness testimonial, that is all we have to go on regarding the two dead SEELE agents…you mind getting the…" he asked when both heard something. Looking at the door, the handle was slowly turning to the open position. Once it stopped turning, the door opened silently and slowly. On the other side, the Third Child stood there still in his clothes from yesterday. His expression was stoic as he slowly blinked at the two.

"…nice timing kid," Jack stated with a cautious smirk.

"Welcome sir," he said stepping out of the way. "Is…Miss Rayne…available sir?"

"Yeah. Careful though. She is in a mood like the wrong side of the bed mood."

"Shut up," Rayne stated from inside the room.

"…I…see…" the male pilot said without blinking.

"I'll be seeing you two later," he said walking out of the room. Rayne only took a step forward when she saw the Third Child slowly move his eyes toward her. Seeing them lock with hers, his eyes blinked separately from each other.

'…no…' she thought feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Watching him quietly step into the room, the door started closing quietly. Not hearing the door latch make a sound, she took a step back.

"Miss Rayne?"

"…yes?"

"Is something…the matter?"

"…maybe…why?"

"Just…asking…are you free?"

"…maybe…why?"

"I have…new information from…Dr. Conrad…_**aReYoUcUrIoUs?**_" he stated normally before the malicious tone came through.

"…" Rayne said. Her lips curled inward and she bit down on them. Taking another step back, she bumped into the terminal desk behind her. Not taking her eyes off of him, he remained the same without changing his body or eyes.

"…not…really…why?"

"…I…see…" he said blinking slowly. Looking a little disappointed, he slowly turned around. "…just…asking…"

"…?" she said watching the Third Child walk toward the door. Not even opening the door, he went through it like a ghost. The eerie aura went away as well. Blinking confused, she waited for the morbid surprise attack. After a few minutes went by, nothing happened.

'…why isn't it…doing anything?' she thought slowly heading towards the door.

Reaching it and placing a hand on the knob, she opened it. Waiting for something to happen, nothing did. Looking back into the room, the light sensor turned off the lights. Still not seeing anything in the room, there were many shadows in the room. Not feeling anything apprehensive from them, she stepped out of the room. Closing the door quietly and looking around, the police station seemed to be normal.

'Not only that…I don't sense it anymore…did it actually leave?' the Fifth Child pondered. Heading down the hallway, she was curious what time it was and how outside looked. Seeing that it was morning, there wasn't any alterations she saw. The smell of the usual coffee and doughnut aroma gave another confirmation of what time it was. Heading toward Nami's and Ryu's office, both were not in.

"If you are looking for Chief, he left very early this morning," an officer nearby stated. Turning toward her, Rayne nodded her head.

"Did Nami leave as well?"

"Hmm…no…I haven't seen her at all this morning. Last place she was in was one of the video evidence rooms."

"…" the ex-officer said. Blinking a couple of times, she turned her head toward the room she came out of. Staring at it, the door knob suddenly turned quickly. Hearing the door trying to open inward, it made a mild slam. Trying again going outward, it made another mild slam. Suddenly rattling in place, it stopped. A loud slam rammed into the door, but the door held.

'…no…it was after…damn it!' Rayne thought.

Immediately rushing back to the door another slam was heard. Reaching it, nearby officers had rushed over from the loud banging. A loud rumble emitted from the room followed by many loud slithering noises. Hearing a woman scream inside, two policemen shoulder rushed the door. The amount of force popped the door open. Immediately, Nami came out of the room and rushed Rayne. Bear hugging her and taking her down to the floor with her, she was shaking all over.

"It's in there…it's in there…it's in there…it's in there…" the secretary kept mumbling.

"…" Rayne said.

Holding onto her, she looked back at the room. The lights in the room were on as normal. The terminal was still on the main screen. Looking at the desk area where the chair was pushed in, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The two policemen stood up and looked inside. Seeing between their legs, the Fifth Child's eyes widen. Under the desk, two crimson irises were looking back at her. Blinking, they were gone.

'…it...it wasn't grinning?' she thought feeling her insides tighten. The intensity she felt from its eyes seemed more alarming than normal.

At the school entrance gates, five students walked into the school. Asuka slowly felt irritated from how the other three were giving obvious signs of affection to the Third Child. However, he remained stoic and did not react to them. Rana and Kaworu had a hand on his arm and shoulder respectively. They would smile at each other though the female twin was acting more possessive than the Sixth Child. Rei walked behind them in which a displeased expression was on her face.

'I bet underneath that deadpan face he is all smug having his disgusting harem,' Asuka thought. Just about to think something more derogatory at him, she saw students waving and heading over to her. Remembering that they were students from other classes, she turned toward them and got into her perky behavior.

"My, my…she is a popular student," Kaworu stated staring at the group.

"Yeah. She is looked at by students from other classes too. From what I have heard, she was instantly popular when she arrived given her traits," Rana said looking at the group as well.

"What do you think of the Second Child…?" he asked.

Turning to his right, Shinji was not standing next to him. Rana noticed he was not near her either. There was empty space between them as their hands were not holding anything but air. Blinking in surprise, they heard fading footsteps ahead of them. Turning to them, Rei and Shinji were walking toward the steps. The First Child was standing next to him and speaking to him.

'…how did he get that quiet?…I don't remembering him being able to do that,' Rana thought still surprised.

'…I couldn't…detect either of them,' the Sixth Child thought surprised. '…that can't be…unless…she is using her power.'

'I would have sensed that…but I didn't...I don't understand,' he continued to wonder.

Seeing the female twin walk toward them, Kaworu gave a mild shrug and smiled. Following, he headed for the classroom. Seeing the two Eva pilots walking into the classroom first, Rana went in a little after. By the time he entered the homeroom, the Third and First Child were sitting at their desks. The female twin got to her desk and slid it over to be next to him. She immediately placed a hand on his arm and poked his right cheek.

'Despite feeling jealousy of her doing that to him,' Kaworu thought. Instead of going to his desk, he went toward the one on the other side of the Third Child. Sitting down, he slid it next to Shinji's desk and sat down. Rana hugged his arm and smiled sweetly at him. Despite wanting to have both of them smile at him like that, he just gave a small smile.

'I have something that makes me closer to him than the others.'

"Miss Rana?" Shinji asked. Turning his eyes toward her, she had not let go of his arm. Pressing herself against it, she had a confident smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Is something…on your mind?"

"Hmmm…you could say that," she said with a broader smile.

"I see…may I have…my arm back?"

"…you can once class starts."

"…I see…" he said looking back forward.

"May I have your other arm Shinji?" Kaworu asked smiling. It caused the female twin to give him a quick glare.

"For what…purpose?"

"Just wanting to be closer," he said reaching for his arm. Rana pulled him closer to her.

"Back off," she said staring at him intensely. "He's mine."

"…" the Sixth Child said. Frowning at her, an urge to kill her came to him.

Surprised from feeling that emotion, he stopped. Putting an elbow on the desk to hold his head, he gave a friendly smile at her. About to say a pointed remark to her, both of them heard soft giggling behind them. Both he and the female twin looked to see only Rei. She was staring out the window; however, there was a small smile on her face. For some reason, it gave both of them the impression that she was talking to someone. There was no one around her.

About to look back at Shinji, the warning bell sounded. Heading back to everyone's assigned seat, Kaworu noticed something odd. Ayanami was slowly turning her head forward almost like she was following someone. Her eyes ended forward, but looked at the seat that the Third Child was sitting in. Not sure what to make of it, he didn't feel anything off either. Sitting down at his seat, he watched the rest of the class get to their seats. Once done, the teacher walked in with the bell ringing.

"Stand up. Bow. Sit down," Hikari stated.

The class complied then took their seats. Just as the teacher began his lecture, the front door slammed open. So much forced was behind it that the door got jammed into its frame. The loud bang made nearby students jump and everyone to turn their heads. Seeing a person calmly walking in, everyone's mouth opened and stared with wide eyes. Watching in silent bewilderment, the individual stopped in front of the Third Child's desk.

"…" the person said. Looking down a little, he began to smile.

Students watched as the individual's facial expression change to a grin. The corner of his mouth continued to increase to the point where his skin was ripping apart. A majority of the classroom cringed and grimaced. The sound its skin ripping apart and seeing the grin increase inhumanely wide was gripping them with fright. Apprehension filled the entire room seeing an ear-to-ear grin with crimson dripping pooling and dripping out of its mouth. Both Rana and Kaworu were staring at the individual with wide eyes.

'…yes…sir?' Shinji thought with a blink. Slowly looking up, a black-red eye double stared back at him.

'…_**heeeeeeeeeeee…'**_ it stated in a deep slow tone.

Lifting up his arm up, he reached for the Third Child's head. Grabbing a handful of hair, Shinji slowly closed his eyes. Everyone in the classroom saw their vision glitch hard and rapidly for a second. When it returned to normal, horror ripped through them. Still standing in front of the male pilot's desk, blood had splattered all over it and onto the floor. Along with the crimson, the male pilot's head was ripped off and in the doppelganger's hand. Seeing the evil double turn its head to the middle of the classroom, it opened its mouth and viciously screamed at them.

'_**TIMEFORTHEFESTIVALTOBEGIN!#$%#$AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'**_

"Teacher," a familiar male voice stated out loud. Everyone except two other people flinched hard and looked at the male student that spoke.

"...Y-Yes...Ikari?"

"Are you feeling alright sir?"

"W-What…do you mean?"

"You haven't started your lecture and have been silently stared at me sir," Shinji said with a stoic expression and tone.

"…I see…"

"…" Asuka said. Not moving, she glanced around to see everyone confused and frightened. Looking at the Class Rep, she looked alarmed.

'Damn him…his doing mind tricks again…if he pulls another one, I'll punch him.'

"…" Ayanami said. A little startled from the students' behavior, the reaction from Rana and Kaworu seemed confusing. Both of them looked bewildered while staring at the Third Child. Figuring that Shinji's evil double was the cause, she wondered why she did not see the altered vision.

'Even Pilot Souryu seems to have not seen it…given that we did not see it…why?' Rei pondered.

Feeling something around her neck, she blinked. Figuring it was the only plausible possibility, it gave her a strange feeling. Part of her did not wish for innocent bystanders to have such cruelty. The other part made her heart feel warm from a realization and understanding.

'I understand now…what the old man stated at the pawn shop,' she thought and looked at the Third Child. A small smile came to her face.

"Well then…let us continue then…with the lecture," the instructor stated.

He cleared his throat and loosen his tie a little. Turning around and going back to the board, he began talking. The students in the class uncomfortable tried to push aside the violent daydream that they all had. When the first period ended, nearly everyone got up for the break period.

Rana turned to Shinji and froze. Instead of seeing him, a corpse sat in the desk. The Third Child's body was ripped off diagonally from his right hip to the crown of his head. Organs, fluids, bone, cartilage, and blood were either intact or falling out. Looking up at his face, 2/3rds of his head was missing. Hearing footsteps to her right, she saw Toji stood in front of the desk. He was about to open his mouth, but closed it. He cringed from looking at something horrific in front of him.

"…y…e…s…s…h…h…h…m…e…e…s…h…h…a…a…r…r…o…o…g…g…e…e…?" Shinji said. His speech was very bad from not being able to annunciate words clearly. From where Rana was sitting, she could see the inner workings of the neck, tongue, and mouth moving with blood oozing out of them. It made her shiver as she tried to convince herself that what she was seeing wasn't real.

"…ah…y-y-you…o-okay…S-S-Shin-m-man?" the Fourth Child stuttered. His face looked pale.

"Is there something wrong Pilot Suzuhara?" Rei asked getting on the other side of the Third Child.

"…uh…um…y-y-you don't…see," he said moving his eyes several times at Shinji.

"…?" the First Child said. Blinking, she looked at the Third Child then back at Toji. Tilting her head a little, she looked at him with a puzzled face.

"See what stooge?" Asuka said walking toward them.

Seeing him flinch a little, he looked at her with an apprehensive face. Ignoring him, she turned to Shinji and got in front of his desk. Placing her hands on the desk, she leaned at him. Everyone watching had their eyes widen and slightly veered their heads back. They wondered how the Second Child could stand that sight.

"What are you up to idiot?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"…wwwhhhhhaaaaooooyyyyoooouuuuuummaaahhhheeaannnn…n…n…n…#$%#$%" Shinji said until his lower jaw gave out. Detaching and hanging from ripped skin, the sound of someone making barfing noises were heard.

"I know it's you…what's going on?"

"hhhhaaaaaaannnnnnnnn…aaayyyyaaannnnnn…gggaaarrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhh."

"Yeah right," Asuka stated standing back up and putting her hands on her hips. Turning toward the female twin, she put a hand on her desk to get her attention.

"You agree with me, right Rana?"

"…" she said still looking bewildered. Turning toward the redhead, she blinked.

"Agree with you?" Rana asked quietly.

"Yeah. Tell your brother to knock it off cause the idiot won't listen to me."

"…excuse me Souryu," Kaworu said approaching. His face was neutral and was trying not to react to the deformed live corpse of the Third Child.

"What exactly…is going on?"

"…" Asuka said looking at him. Still irritated from what she saw him doing with the Third Child, she didn't smile at him.

"You must have seen stuff being around the Third."

"…yes…I have," he said with a friendly smile.

'…tch…that was obviously a gay response,' the Second Child thought. Holding her tongue and eye roll, she ignored him. Pointing at the corpse, she lifted her nose a little.

"You better knock it off Third."

"…gggnnnnaaaahhhhhhh…"

Students watched the corpse do a slow bend forward movement. They began seeing and hearing ligaments and cartilage popping and snapping. Seeing his skin begin to rip, it started from Shinji's back. As the sounds continued, the skin kept being pulled apart all the way up to his remaining shoulder. The remaining chunk of his head and chest fell off and made a heavy wet splat on the classroom floor.

"Hmph!" the Second Child said turning around and walking away.

Only Ayanami watched the redhead walk away. Looking back everyone else, they were staring at something on the floor. Glancing down, she only saw it was Shinji's backpack. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she looked back at the group. Toji was pale in the face and immediately put a hand over his mouth. Turning away, he quickly left the room. Blinking, she looked at Rana and Kaworu.

Both continued to stare and seemed in a state of shock. Deciding that this was an open opportunity, she turned to the corpse. Leaning forward and placing her head near the exposed spinal cord, she whispered. Students that were still in the room saw the spinal cord move and squirm a little. It caused another level of eerie creepiness to what had already happened. Seeing Rei stand back straight, she had a pleasant small smile on her face.

"…" Rana and Kaworu said glancing at her.

Watching the First Child walk back to her seat, they saw her turn to the window still having a small smile. Hearing someone making a sharp inhale, everyone saw the corpse move. Reconstructing itself, all the inners and missing pieces flowed back and scrunched themselves back into place.

Slowly, Shinji's entire body was put back together; however, he was covered in blood. When it came to his head and face, a violent agonizing scream bellowed from him. Screeching loud, it shook the insides of people that heard it. Slowly, his death cry became less intense. With the mouth and eyes being the last to reconstruct, Shinji's mouth was wide open. He moved a hand to cover it.

"…" he said with a quiet yawn. Blinking, gently rubbed his eyes with the backside of his closed fingers. The end of the break period came and students were coming back into the classroom. Sitting back down, everyone seemed on edge while taking quick paranoid glances at the Third Child. The next period commenced.

In an underground facility outside of the city, monoliths appeared in a circle inside a large empty warehouse space. Facing each other, one spoke out of sequence.

[It happened again!]

[Was it another dream or was it reality this time?]

[Given how similar events are occurring on a global scale, this has gotten out of hand]

[This is beyond what we were assured would be controlled and contained]

[Indeed. Commander Ikari has no control over this]

[Not only that, Tabris has failed to contain and bring the Third Child over!]

[We must act now leader! Everything is at stake! The world is slowly giving into that devil-thing.]

[…] monolith 01 stated amongst the others. [Though we have given our allowance of time for Tabris, do we see that our statements now are from impatience or concern?]

[With all due respect leader, the Third Child is more than a threat at this point. He has become a global pathogen. A biological and psychological weapon of chaos.]

[Is the Third Child the source or Eva Unit-01?]

[Both of them leader]

[But it has been tested and proven that the pilot is human, not Angel or otherwise]

[Both are connected to each other. The pilot has been absorbed into Unit-01 and Unit-03 and come back from them. Each time, he was altered a little.]

[…]

[We should act now instead of waiting for him to come back and give his report!]

[…]

[Leader. By commencing the plan now and by the time that Tabris contact us, it will allow him an ease of access to NERV HQ in the Geo-Front. Instrumentality will be obtained securely without having any obstacles.

[…very well…] Monolith-01 stated. [Go ahead and send the first wave down there.]


	154. Nudging Against Sanity

Chapter 154: Nudging People's Sanity

Going down the car escalator to the Geo-Front, Misato sat in the driver seat with two other passengers. Kaji sat in the backseat while Ritsuko sat in the passenger seat. The Major was surprised that the scientist insisted on going with her. Even the Special Investigator insisted as well.

"You know what will happen once we are there," Misato stated looking out the window. "Both of you will be put into custody."

"Probably," Kaji stated.

"Depends on if someone pulls rank and lets us be escorted," Ritsuko stated staring out her window.

"That's what friends are for, right?" he said with smirk on his face.

"Indeed," the scientist said with a smirk.

"…" Misato said and sighed loudly. "If one of the Commanders or your replacements sees me, I will be lumped in with you guys."

"Then we'll say we forced you to take us," Ritsuko said. Opening her purse, she showed the compact pistol.

"That be convincing," Kaji said and patted the left side of his jack under his arm.

"…" the Major said looking at him in the rear view mirror. "Don't tell me that you are thinking the same thing?"

"If you are worried about being lumped with us…then that is the only way to make you look clean."

"Actually, she is already a part in aiding traitors. Given that she lent us food and shelter from escaping SEELE's grasps."

"Ohh yeah…you are right. Looks like you in knee deep with us Misato."

"…" Misato said groaning a little.

When the escalator reached the bottom, the Major drove the car out and to the parking garage. Finding a space and stopping the vehicle, all three got out. Heading toward the roll up access doors, Misato slid her card through. With the door rolling up, all three went in. Getting onto a lateral escalator, things looked the inside looked the same.

"Alright. So where to first?" the Major asked.

"I want to access MAGI in the lab that Ikari used," Ritsuko stated.

"You want to figure out how he made these?" she stated putting her hand around her collar area.

"That and more so to what properties he used."

"What would that actually indicate?" Kaji asked. The group got off the escalator and started walking toward the elevators up ahead.

"I have an assumption of what solution he used…I want to know what else he used make the rings."

"Any clues on how he made them?" Misato asked.

"Yes. I was helping him with a science homework question that had a scenario of making liquid properties adhere and coat onto metal surface."

"An indirect way of asking how to make them?"

"That's my guess," Ritsuko stated. Reaching the elevator and pressing the call button, the three heard the elevator move.

"I get the feeling these things are cursed," the Major said pulling hers out to look at it. "Despite how pretty it looks…this can't be natural."

"Who knows," the scientist said.

All three heard the lift stop and the doors open up. Seeing it empty, they stepped inside. Pressing the level that the lab was on, the elevator doors closed. As it was descending, all three started to feel the air getting thicker. Almost like being in a dense fog; however, there was no mist cloud forming. Reaching the floor they needed, breathing felt like they were in high elevation.

When the doors began to open, the view of the corridor glitched for a second or two before remaining normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary and everything looked the same. Still, the air felt dense and the three had to work their lungs a little to get more air in. Confused, they stepped out of the elevator.

"Why is it harder to breathe?" Misato stated looking around.

"I do not know. Possibly the air ventilation system is down? Not enough adequate air flow?" Ritsuko stated.

"Strange...there is a smell in the air that seems familiar for some reason…then at the same time, it doesn't," Kaji stated out loud.

"Yeah," the Major said agreeing.

Walking down the hallway, all three stopped from feeling droplets hitting their head. Looking up, there was nothing on the ceiling. Continuing, they felt it again. No matter how many times they felt it, there was no condensation or droplets on the ceiling. Turning a corner and going down another hallway, everything looked normal.

"Is it me…or is it too quiet?" Misato asked.

"Maybe not as many people as usual given the morning hour. Possibly we timed coming here right to not see anyone passing by," the scientists said pointing head. "There is the lab."

"…" Kaji said looking behind him. Not seeing anything, he looked down the other way. Seeing both women walk toward the lab door, he continued looking down the length of the hallway.

'…something…does not feel right…' he thought. Squinting his eyes a little, nothing changed in viewing either direction.

'It feels the same as yesterday in Shinji's apartment…after he went to the front door.'

"Something wrong Kaji?" Misato asked looking back him.

"Nah," he said. Putting a smile on his face, he walked toward them.

"Just lost in thought is all."

"Okay," she said turning toward Ritsuko. "Didn't you give your card to Shinji?"

"I did," the scientist said. Pulling the card out from her purse, she inserted in the keycard reader.

"When did he do that?"

"Probably last night when he planted the necklaces next to us," she said as the doors opened.

"You don't seem bothered by what he has done so far."

"You either get use to it or don't."

All saw that the lights in the lab were off. About to move into the room, rapid movement was heard. The sound of fast heel-clicks echoed a little. Quickly, the three saw a silhouette coming toward them. The room lights turned on and they saw who it was. There was an expression of fear on her face.

"Dr. Akagi!" Maya stated in a scared and panicky voice. Not even stopping, she clutched her arms around Ritsuko and shook hard.

"Maya!?" the scientist said with a surprised voice.

"Maya, what's wrong!?" Misato asked worried.

"…" Kaji stated. Looking at the lab, he got out his pistol. Slowly going to the side of the door opening, he put his back to the wall. Peering into the lab room, he pointed his gun forward. Scanning the room from the door, he saw two bodies on the floor at the far end.

"…it's in there…that thing…from Unit-01…it's in there…" Ikubi whispered and started crying.

"…!?" Ritsuko and Misato stated. Putting hands on the technician's shoulders, Maya would not move or let go the scientist. The Major took a glance of her face and saw the horrified look in her face. Looking back at Kaji, he glanced at them.

"I don't see it…there are two bodies in the back."

"…" the scientist said looking into the room. Not seeing the two bodies from where she was, the desk and terminal she wanted to go to were in view.

"Maya…I need to go use the MAGI terminal."

"NO! It's in there!" she stated. Moving her head to look at the faux blonde, her frightened face and shaking made it hard to convince her.

"…where was it last Maya?" Misato stated getting out her pistol as well.

"…it was…it was…" Ikubi stated slowly turning her head toward the door. Blinking, her eyes started to scan frantically.

"…it was right…behind me…"

"…" Ritsuko said. A flashback came to her from something similar. It was when she and Ayanami were holding onto the Third Child while walking through hallways. Finding the lieutenant's situation to be a match, she pulled out the necklace to be exposed. Gently grabbing the shaking technician's hands, Maya turned toward her.

"It will be alright Maya. As long as you stay in contact with one of us, it won't get you."

"…really…?" she asked very apprehensively. Both Misato and Kaji looked at her blinking in surprise of what she said.

"Yes," Ritsuko stated and walked confidently toward the door.

"Whoa, hold up. How are you so sure it won't attack us?" Misato asked. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her, the scientist looked at her.

"Based on experience and what we have in our possession now. Come on."

"…" both the Major and Investigator said. Watching the scientist walk into the lab, Maya stuck close behind her while holding her hand. Looking at each other, both walked into the lab as well. Following her, the lab door slowly closed and locked.

Arriving at the police station after going home for a few hours, Chief Ryu exited his car and yawned. Rubbing his face and beard, he walked toward the entrance.

'That interrogation with that guy was pointless...I didn't get anywhere further in explaining why he did those things,' he thought as the doors slid open. Blinking, he yawned again.

'Only lost sleep from it…today is going to be hell.'

Lethargically showing his badge to the receptionist, the person immediately put their head through the window.

"Chief. It's bad. Rayne and Nami are in your office. Something happened and shook Nami stiff."

"What?" Ryu said feeling more awake.

Going through and passing the open cubical spaces, he headed for his office. Seeing a small group inside, he opened the door. Rayne and Nami were sitting close together where the secretary was holding onto the other shaking a little. The Fifth Child looked alarmed and ridged. The last person in the room was Jack who looked relatively calm. All three looked at who walked in and seemed to react a little.

"What's going on?" the chief asked.

"…" Jack said then looked at Rayne. "You first or me?"

"You go ahead...don't know which of our stories will be more unbelievable."

"Okay," the tech officer said with a head nod. Turning to Ryu, he explained what happened last night up to the current morning. Ryu nodded then looked at Rayne and listened to what she had to say.

"…" he said keeping a neutral expression. The tiredness from before was gone and replaced with goosebumps on his arms and legs. Nodding his head, he looked at his secretary.

"I know this might be difficult for you to speak about it…could you tell me what happen Nami?"

"…" the secretary said nodding her head. Composing herself a little, she spoke what happened last night. After she was done, the blonde was shaking again. Taking her glasses off, she held her head trying to calm down.

"So what do you think Chief?" Jack asked with arms across his chest. "I would normally be skeptical from this superstitious stuff."

"But?" Yogosami asked. The male policeman stiffened a little, but remained in the same position.

"…I can't say I didn't see something odd."

"You mean the Ikari kid and the odd silhouette?"

"Yep."

"Based on what you are telling me," Ryu said going toward his desk chair. Setting his belongs down on the desk, he pulled the chair out and sat down.

"I believe it more than I don't believe it."

"…?!" the three stated looking at him. They saw that he looked like he didn't get much sleep.

"Chief?" Rayne asked. Seeing him turn his head toward her, he had a slight ridge expression.

"I heard that…Shinji was with you in interrogating with that doctor. Was that true?"

"…" he said putting his hands together on the desk. Looking down at the desk, he didn't move. Sighing out loud, he looked at his hands.

"Yes and no."

"…what…do you mean?" Nami asked quietly.

"Was he there when I was there…yes. Was he there when I reviewed footage of the interrogation…no."

"You…you mean…you were seeing things!?" Jack stated quietly.

"Based on what security footage has shown and to what you have told me…we all are seeing things," Ryu said. Giving a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Did that deranged doctor act like he was seeing things?" Jack asked. His tone was half-joking and half-tense.

"…" the Chief said. Looking up at him, there was no amusement in his face. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"That nut job was the one who interacted the most with Ikari. All that the kid did was sit...then that doc started looking everywhere…started yelling…shouting…screaming…then…"

"…" the other three stated. Looking at the Chief with apprehension, he suddenly became pale.

"…I don't know how to describe it…but…everything became a haze of red…and everything became-"

"NO!" Nami shouted then covered her ears. "Don't say it…don't describe it…not again…please."

"Ah," he said putting his arms on his desk. "Sorry…forgot what you just stated."

"This is…j-just crazy!" Jack stated looking spooked. "Last time I mentally checked myself, I was good. W-What gives? Biological warfare?"

"I have no idea," Ryu stated rubbing his face. "All I know is that things like this or imagery of this nature are not new."

"N-Not new?!" the tech officer stated alarmed. "Since when!?"

"…" the Chief stated frowning more. Looking at Rayne and Nami, both were looking at the ground with downcast heads.

"H-H-Hey…w-why are a-all of you quiet?"

"Shinji has been the consistent factor in these types of events," Rayne stated. Looking up at Jack, he saw that she was serious.

"Very since he came and we interacted with him…evidence would heavily point to him being the cause."

"…that…that makes sense," the tech officer stated with a nod. "Then…let's go lock him up and put him far away from here…or get NERV to keep him at their base. That work too…right?"

"That would sound like a logical…" Ryu said then stopped talking.

The other three saw him become ridged and look at something behind them. Slowly turning around, all three flinched. Standing in front of the office door was the male teen pilot. His face was downcast and stood in a neutral position toward them. No one moved or said anything. Nami gripped Rayne more as she started to breathe harder. Seeing the male pilot tilt his head to the left, loud sickening cracks were emitted from his neck.

They could see cartilage and the spine press against the skin giving the sign that the teen broke his neck. Hanging loosely to the left side, they paled and froze stiff with fear. Hearing the shallow breathing from him, they started to hear other breathings as well. Blinking, they were surrounded by walking children corpses. A majority of them were burnt with bleeding and leaking blisters while others had crimson pouring out from an orifice or two. The horrific aspect of all of them was they had black-red eyes and were staring at them stoically.

'_**ssssseeeeennnnndddddmmmmeeeeeaaaawwwwwaaayyyyyy…SsEeNnDdMmEeAaWwAaYy…SeNdMeAwAy…SENDMEAWAY!#$%#$HAHAHA#$%#$AHAHAHAHA#$%#AHA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**_the Third Child stated ending with a bellowing screech.

Without warning, all the corpse children screamed in agony. In a grotesque blood burst, all of them exploded. Sending gory everywhere, the four were flooded with crimson, organs, and skin. Despite shielding themselves at the time of the blast, each got hit with a slew of body parts. As horror ran through each, the bellowing screech from the male pilot continued. Only Rayne dared a look at the Third Child.

Her eyes widen listening to its pitch start to bend lower and lower. Seeing a severely sliced up and mutilated form of Shinji's body, it was dripping with various bodily fluids. Immediately, the four adults felt their gag reflexes activate. Ryu turning away from his desk in time as he and the others regurgitated onto the floor. When their vomit splattered on the ground, there was a knocking at the office door. It caused the four to blink in surprise from how it cut off all other sounds. Seeing everything back to normal, there was no gore, corpses, or a screaming Third Child. With looks of being disturbed, horrified, and lost, only Rayne slowly moved to look at the person at the door.

"…uhhhh…" a male officer said. He had a folder in his hand. Scratching the back of his head, he took a step back.

"I'll be back with janitorial supplies," he said stepping backwards. Closing the door, he went out of sight.

Back at the school, it was near the end of the 3rd period. More of the morbid and unsightly images were appearing. However, it was not just happening in the classroom where the Eva pilots resided. It was occurring in other classrooms, staff offices, and even outside. The internet student messaging forum for the school was blown with messages.

They were being sent from each classroom about what they were seeing. At first, students were wondering why they were submitting their message with such frantic words and in all caps. Then they were seeing similar things and posting their versions as well.

Messages were also being sent to a specific male pilot. Though there were ones from his classroom, many were from classrooms he was not in. However, he didn't reply or look at them. He listened to the teacher's lecture and took notes. A couple of times the instructor would stop and get out a small towel. Wiping down the cold sweat on his forehead and neck, he would continue with the lecture. A growing number of students messaged on the forum that they would dip after the period was over.

When the end bell sounded for the period, everyone's vision went into static. Only lasting a second, their vision cleared. The entire environment was the same; however, everything was a hazy and gritty red tint. Not waiting for another scare, nearby students grabbed their things. Standing up and heading toward the classroom doors, the tried opening it. They were lock and rattled.

"H-Hey, why is it locked!?" one stated.

"This one is locked as well!?" another said from the other door.

"Teacher! Open the…!?"

Looking back at the instructor, he was lynched and cut open from the chest down to his waist. His guts fell onto the counter desk as a look of agony and suffering remained on his face. A few students screamed and whimpered while others looked at the grizzly scene in shock. Hearing both doors rattle a little, the students in front of it jumped backwards with a shout. Two dark silhouettes with piercing black-red eyes were staring in. Not moving from their spots, the two eerie individuals were rattling the door harder and harder.

Almost all of the students that were near the doors immediately got up. They moved to the other side of the classroom. Many were in various states of fear as other curled into a ball scared. While they felt trapped, there were five students that did not stand up. Asuka was blinking at them from her seat. She looked back and forth between the door and the students.

'…what…the hell is going on?' she thought a little alarmed. Looking at the students various stages of fear, she saw Hikari was standing near the twins locked in fright. Looking angrily at the Third Child, she blinked in surprise to see him sleeping.

'Another imagery…yet I do not see it…how strange,' Rei thought looking around her.

Noticing that Asuka doing similar actions to what she was doing, she looked who was remaining in their seat. Kaworu seemed to be in confusion and apprehension. Rana was staring at the door nearest to her looking rattled. Slowly turning her head toward the Third Child, he seemed to be sleeping. Wondering if he was, the First Child stood up. Walking around the students nearby, the Class Rep got in front of his desk first.

"…I-I-Ikari?" Hikari asked quietly and shaking. Seeing that he was still asleep, she tried again getting closer to his face.

"I-Ikari…please…wake up."

"…zzz…" he said keeping his head downcast.

"…!?" she said jumping. The dark silhouettes began ramming the doors with their bodies. They would be in front of the door window then disappear. One second would go by, and they would show up and run into door. The black-red eyes never faded away or lost their intensity. Looking back at the male pilot, she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I-Ikari!?" she said in a tenser whisper. Shaking him a little, she saw him starting to stir. Her vision glitched for a second then saw his eyes open. Seeing tired dark magenta eyes look back at her, he rubbed them a little. Blinking in confusion, the intense atmosphere was not present.

"Yes Miss Horaki…is something the matter?"

"…?" the Class Rep said looking around lost and confused. Slowly removing her hands, the hazy and gritty red tinted world bled back into her view. Feeling apprehension rile through her, she placed her hands back on his shoulders. The imagery faded away back to normal.

"Miss Horaki?"

"…" Hikari said looking back at him. Wanting to figure out what was going on and stay safe, she thought about taking him somewhere to chat. Looking down at his hands that were on the desk, she saw someone stand beside him. Looking up, it was Ayanami.

"Is something the matter Horaki?" Rei stated with a neutral face.

"…what…what is going on?" she whispered. In response to what she said, the entire classroom students recoiled and verbal cringed. Looking in the direction of where they were, the doors were fine. It looked odd when they were in fear when there was nothing there.

"…?" Shinji and Rei said blinking at her. Well placed footsteps were heard closing in on their position. Turning toward it, it was the Second Child with a tense face.

"Oi oi oi…what's going on here?" Asuka asked with a tight smile.

"Greetings Miss Souryu…I am not sure."

"I BET you are not sure," she said then turned to the Class Rep. Placing her hands on Hikari's, she gently held them and removed them from the Third Child's shoulders.

"Hikari…can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

"…?" Horaki said blinking in surprise. Looking at their hands then looking at the doors, they were still normal. Nodding slowly, the redhead gave a tight smile. Pulling her toward the doors, the Class Rep did not see or feel anything evil or scary. All the students then shouted at them. All of them were protesting and telling her to not open the doors.

"For god sakes, what the hell is all of your guys' problem!? I'm just going to have a chat with my friend damn it!" Asuka barked back at them.

Turning toward the door and ignoring the ongoing protests, she opened the classroom door. Stepping through and closing the door, the two female students turned right. Out of sight, all the students saw the dark silhouette near that door appear suddenly. Slowly turning toward where the two students were, it slowly went out of sight. The second dark figure at the rear door went toward where the other one was going.

In a matter of moments, two death screams were heard. In a loud rip, blood splashed long and wide hitting the outside door windows. Slowly, the dark silhouettes stood in front of the doors again. Both were dripping with crimson as their black-red eyes became icy. They began rattling the doors again then started smashing their faces on the window.

"…Ikari…?"

"…" Shinji said turning his head to the left. Looking up, Rei was looking at him with hands behind her back. She moved a nearby desk next to his. Sitting down, she scooted to be shoulder to shoulder to whisper.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"If your previous symptoms have been cured…how come others exhibit the side effects from it?"

"…" he said with a blink. Looking at his desk, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"To my knowledge…I am not positively sure how this occurs. I was never told or explained in detail why my previous condition caused side effects to others. I am aware that I seem to be the cause of it."

"Do you have…a hypothesis on why it occurs?"

"…" Shinji said opening his eyes. Looking back at Ayanami, he gave a slight nod.

"Do you remember Dr. Akagi's findings regarding about my blood?"

"…yes…I remember…she stated that you have…unknown substances."

"Indeed…that is my guess of what causes the side effects…however…based on current and recent medical examinations…I do not have that unknown substance anymore."

"…how…is that possible?" Rei whispered. Hearing the classroom cower away in fear, many of them ducked and covered. Others were getting closer and closer to the classroom windows and fumbling with the latch.

"Best guess Miss Ayanami was when I assimilated with Eva-03 and then came back out of it after a period of time…however, I believe Dr. Akagi is getting closer in analyzing what was the unknown substances."

"…are you…curious about it?"

"Yes," he stated with a small nod. "It is…or was a part of my identity."

"I see…I would agree…finding who you are…is important for one's sake," Rei stated with a small smile.

About to continue their conversation, the sound of the front door opening sounded. A wave of distraught sounded in the classroom as two individuals came in. Rana and Kaworu immediately stood up and backed up to the side of the classroom with the others. To Rei and Shinji, Asuka and Hikari were walking back toward them. Despite the weird-out look on Asuka's face, the Class Rep still looked frightened and paranoid. She kept her arm interlaced with the Second Child's arm. The closer they got, a large majority of the students scurried away from them to the back of the room.

"…what the hell…?" the redhead said.

Pushing the wondering questions aside, she looked down at the two. Both were sitting next to each other with Ayanami sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. Frowning at that sight, more students moved all the way to the backroom quickly. Narrowing her eyes at the Third Child, she opened her mouth.

"…" she said hearing the end of the break period bell. Once its stopped, there was silence. Hearing a familiar voice start off quietly, it got louder to normal hearing level.

"…hey…what's wrong?" the instructor asked standing behind his desk.

Everyone except three students recoiled, balked, and pointed in bewilderment. The teacher blinked in confusion as the students looked lost and very scared. All the sudden, there was the sound of a massive amount of running footsteps from neighboring classes. Turning toward the door windows, students could be seen hurrying with fear in their faces. Seeing that, a majority of the students in the classroom did the same thing. Gathering their belongings, they escaped the classroom without looking back.

After the exodus, there were only a handful of students remaining in the homeroom. All the Eva pilots except Toji stayed in the classroom. Hikari did not leave as she continued to hold onto Asuka in fear of seeing more scary things. Even the teacher gathered his things and left without saying anything.

"Well," the Second Child stated. "This is freaking weird."

"It does feel…odd," the Class Rep stated.

"What's wrong with you two?" the redhead asked. Rana and Kaworu looked disturbed and confused.

"…you…did not…see what happened…Asuka?" the female twin asked quietly.

"No…did everyone go psycho or something?"

"…" Rana said looking at Shinji who gathered his things. Kaworu walked toward Ayanami and got close to her.

"What…was that?" he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"These…visions or illusions."

"…?" Rei said tilting her head a little. "I do not follow Pilot Nagisa."

"…how could you not see what I and others saw?"

"…" she said. Thinking about the quiet conversation she had with the Third Child, she decided to answer.

"…I do not know…I can't see what others see..."

"…" he said frowning. Turning toward the Third Child, he saw the pilot get his things together into his backpack.

"Ikari…explain to me what happened?"

"What do you mean Mr. Kaworu?"

"Who were those…individuals?"

"…those individuals sir?" asked with a stoic expression

"Yes."

"Which individuals are you speaking of?"

"The ones outside the classroom door."

"…" Shinji said blinking and looking. "I do not see anyone there sir."

"No…during the break period."

"Miss Souryu and Miss Horaki were outside during the break period sir."

"…" Kaworu said frowning more. "I do not appreciate this…game Ikari."

"Game sir?"

"Yes…you are hiding something…you are the center of all of this…you will tell me now or…" he said with smirk. "I will tell everyone here about yesterday evening."

"…!?" everyone else said.

'No…they didn't!?' Asuka thought with wide eyes.

'No…way…this feels like,' Hikari thought. Feeling the situation was a distraction from what happened, she pushed her fear aside very hard. By becoming engrossed in what was developing, she could forget what she saw and felt.

'…yesterday?' Rei thought confused.

'Was he spying on us!?' Rana thought irritated. 'Sick bastard!'

"…" Shinji said with a slow blink. Getting his backpack on, he straightened his clothes a little.

"In respect to Miss Rana's feelings, I would suggest against stating about yesterday evening Mr. Kaworu."

"She will be upset…including Ayanami…Souryu…and probably Horaki. I advise you tell me what I want to know or else."

"…" he said then turned to the female twin. Giving a slight bow, he stood back up.

"Forgive me Miss Rana…I do not wish to harm your feelings."

"…it's…it's alright," she said. Putting her hands on her hips, she held herself up with pride.

"I'm not ashamed of what happened yesterday. I still feel happy it happened. Go ahead and say it."

'She knows!?' Asuka and Hikari thought looking at the female twin with surprise.

'…I…do not understand…' Rei thought tilting her head.

"…I see…" the Third Child said then turned back to the Sixth Child. His friendly smile turned into a smirk as he looked back at him.

"With all due respect Mr. Kaworu, I do not appreciate you having intercourse with Miss Rana on my bed," he stated with a stoic expression. "Please use the spare futon or with Miss Rana's consent, use her bed if you plan to do that again."

"…" everyone said staring at the Third Child. Seeing that he was not shying away from what he stated, everyone looked at the two mentioned. Both Rana and Kaworu blinked in confusion and looked at each other.


	155. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 155: The Beginning of the End

"You two did what!?" the redhead shouted in shock. A blush was on her face while veering back.

"Oh my god! You two committed sin!" the Class Rep stated. With redness on her face, she looked at the Sixth Child and pointed at him.

"How could you do that to her Nagisa!?"

"…what…?" he said. Blinking in confusion from seeing them look at him accusingly, he did not understand.

"…wait a minute."

Looking at the female twin who looked just as confused, he looked back at the Third Child. About to open his mouth, he saw something behind the male pilot. It was a dark figure at the window that became clearer and detailed the more he stared. Seeing it turn out to be a naked female, her hands were above her head and touching the window. Looking down its body, there were various cuts and slashes with blood oozing out. Looking down at the waist area, she had a male appendage.

It was fully erect and had thick white fluid over it. Segments of it dripped in long strains to the floor while some was oozing out from the tip. The individual slowly turned around to show her backside. The same amount of white bodily fluid was around and oozing out of the person's rear. After completing a full turn, it lifted up its right leg to place it on the top portion of the back rest of a spare chair. Exposing the bottom of its groin, a woman's genital was shown. More thick white stuff along with blood was slowly pooling out of it.

Hearing a slight pleasurable moan from her, Kaworu looked up with flabbergasted eyes at the individual's face. Opening his mouth and unable to speak, its expression was familiar and recognizable. A wide toothy grin with black-red eyes looked back at him sweetly and maliciously. Various cuts and slits on her body opened up to expose many mouths.

'…_**PlEaSeBeGeNtLe…' '…AhhHaHhhh… '…YoUcAmEaLoT…' '…sssoOOOOooGgggoooddd… '…hOlDiNgBaCkSoMuChDeSiRe…'**_

'_**HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BETRAY YOUR ETERNAL ONE AND BANG ONE OF HER CHILDREN!?'**_ it shouted at him before laughing hysterically and uncontrollably.

"…no…no…no…" Rana said quietly.

Seeing the same person behind Shinji, she recognized who it was. Disbelief was on her face as she started to picture things clearer. Realizing what happened last night, the female twin felt shocked, guilty, hurt, and ashamed. Beginning to feel tears develop, her chest felt painful. Looking at Shinji, his stoic expression did not change. Seeing him slowly look at her with his eyes, he stared at her. Sensing no emotion from him, he slowly closed his eyes. The action seemed to trigger something inside to make her start crying more.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…I'm…" she said feeling emotionally torn. Her head went down a little to hide her face. Putting her hands over her eyes, the tears flowed more as she tried to keep the chokes in.

"…Rana…" Hikari said. Going to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle hug. Feeling the female twin slowly grip her uniform and continue to silently cry, she looked angrily at the Sixth Child.

"…" Kaworu said.

Still lost from why the figure was there and was showing him this body image, he didn't understand what made everyone so upset. Unaware of his surroundings, he didn't see Asuka walk toward him. Turning toward her at the last second, she slugged him hard in the face. Not expecting it, he fell backwards to the floor. Blinking from being startled, he looked up. He saw the Second Child glaring down at him.

"You fucking pig! All you boys are the same!" she shouted at him. Turning around, she got in front of Shinji's face.

"Where the hell were you when this happened Third?" she said looking more than irritated.

"Shopping for what was used during the party Miss Souryu," he said stoically. Not flinching from her approach, he only moved his eyes slowly to look at her. The Third Child didn't even blink when the redhead snatched and gripped his collar.

"Is that so?"

"Yes Pilot Souryu, he was," Rei stated. Standing closer to him, she looked sternly at the Second Child.

"Oh yeah…did you two have sex as well?" she asked sternly back. It caused Rana to cry more.

"Asuka!" Hikari stated trying to comfort the female twin.

"Answer the question Third!"

"I did not have intercourse with Miss Ayanami," he said not even blinking.

"…" Asuka said looking peeved at him.

The more she stared at him, the angrier she became from how cold he looked. Glancing at the First Child, Rei looked back at her with a small frown. Seeing that she was not affected from what was mentioned and revealed, it gave a small amount of believability that what the Third Child said was true. Pushing him back to throw him off balance, she could not move him. Letting go of his shirt collar, the redhead continued to look angry at him.

"Hmph! Whatever!" she shouted. Turning around, she went toward where the Class Rep was. Helping Hikari, both assisted escorting Rana out of the classroom.

"You better thank me and Hikari later you idiot!" the redhead said before slamming the classroom door closed.

After the loud bang sound had settled, silence came over the room. Despite feeling irritated and upset at the Second Child's actions toward Shinji, Rei went back to a neutral face. Looking at the Third Child, he seemed to be deep in thought. Thinking of what action to take, Ayanami gently placed a hand on his back were his right shoulder blade was.

"Are you alright Ikari?"

"…yes…I am fine," he said. His tone and expression never changed. Turning his head toward her, he gave slight nod.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Ayanami."

"…" Rei said. Giving him a small smile, she nodded her head. Both heard someone nearby move and turned toward the individual. Seeing that Kaworu was getting up, he did not have any bruising on his face. Even his clothes didn't look dirty. Standing straight, he looked at both of them with an unpleasant frowning expression.

Back in NERV HQ, Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, and Kaji entered the lab room. Seeing the two bodies lying on the floor, there was no blood around them. The special investigator walked over to them with his gun pointing forward. Standing over them, he couldn't see what damaged was done to kill them. Carefully checking their pulse, he didn't feel anything.

"How bad are they Kaji?" Misato asked.

"They don't have a pulse…they are probably dead," he said.

"Both committed suicide," Maya stated quietly turning away from seeing the bodies.

"You saw them do it?" the Major asked.

"…" the technician cringed and nodded her head. "When that thing started attacking…they panicked…then started to go crazy…then they took syringes…and…and…"

"That's enough," Ritsuko stated. Still holding her hand, she put a hand on her shoulder. It seemed to calm the lieutenant a little. Looking at the other two, she continued.

"Let's keep going for now."

Nodding their heads, the group went over to the last desk. The scientist inspected and saw that everything seemed to be in order. However, the vial that she had on the stand hold was empty.

"Looks like he used it all," she stated. Turning toward the terminal, she headed to it with Maya in tow. Both Kaji and Misato were still at the desk while looking around. There didn't seem to be anything that disturbed it as far as they could tell.

"Alright," Ritsuko stated. She and the bridge monitor were at the terminal.

"Let's see what was really developed."

"…" Maya said. About to let go the scientist's hand, she jumped from her wrist being snatched at. Ritsuko had grabbed her with her other hand and was looking at her sternly.

"…Dr…Akagi…?"

"Do not…lose contact with us," she stated without blinking. "Do you understand Maya?"

"Y-Yes."

"Misato. Could you come over here?"

"Hmm?" the Major said. Turning toward them, she walked over with Kaji following.

"What's up?"

"Maya needs to be in constant contact with us. Could you hold onto her?"

"…?" Misato said lifting an eyebrow.

"If you feel more comfortable Ikubi, I can be your holder," Kaji said with his smile. Getting a glare from the Major, he held up his hands and smiled wider.

"Knowing you'll take advantage of her…I will do it."

"I couldn't help it."

"Uh-huh," the Major said with an eye roll. Looking at the lieutenant, she held out her hand.

"…" Maya said with a small smile.

The mild teasing seemed to calm her a little more. Reaching for Misato, she let go of the scientist's hand. In the small gap of not holding onto either of them, someone materialized. Standing face-to-face with her, she recognized its face. The body was heavily mutilated with inners flayed and spread out to cover the large gashes and chunks missing from its body.

"…!?" she said feeling her eyes widen in slow motion. Her reaction and tightening of her insides slowed down even more to the point where she seemed to have frozen in place.

'…_**DoN't…RuN…aWaY…'**_it stated.

The voice was that of an innocent sounding young child; however, its aura was horrific and beyond eerie for her to stand. Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, her eyes slowly looked down. Seeing a black-red tentacle wiggle and squirm, it had inserted into her torso. Trying to scream, she felt something worming its way up her throat. Opening her mouth, the end of the tentacle slowly came out.

Feeling her vitals increase rapidly and shaking all over with fear, she blinked. The environment changed instantly and became surreal, candid, and gory. Everything around her had morphed into bleeding flesh that pulsated. Hanging from the ceiling were lynched people with their lower half cut off. The intestines from all of them hanged at different lengths as blood slow dripped from them. The zombie like figure's eyes tripled in size as it bore at her.

'…_**t…a…s…t…e…i…t…TaStEiT…TASTE IT…TASTEIT! BITEIT! CHOMPIT! DEVOURIT! LETMYFLUIDSENLIGHTENYOUTOYOURSALVATION!'**_the individual raged at her.

"…" Maya said as her body and mind reacted automatically.

"Maya!?" Misato said.

She became startled from the lieutenant shaking uncontrollably with horror written on her face. Gurgling sounds came from her mouth quickly as she threw up heavily. Dropping to the floor, Misato caught her before she landed in her own vomit. Moving her back carefully to sit on the floor, the Major looked alarmed. The technician's face had the same lost look she had after the Antarctica incident. Hearing heel footsteps coming closer to her, she saw Ritsuko with a syringe.

"Misato…can you roll up her sleeve?"

"What's that?"

"A sedative. It will help her calm down and put her to sleep."

"…" she said and complied. After injecting her, they saw Maya's eyes slowly close. Feeling her shaking less and less, she was asleep.

"Should we put her somewhere safe?" Misato asked.

"For right now, just be in constant contact with her," Ritsuko stated. She stood up and went over to the terminal. Inserting her card, the monitor screen changed to text format.

[_Hello Dr. Akagi. How may I assist you?_]

[Hello MAGI. I need data on previous orders you were instructed to do.]

[_…depending on the time frame, it will take time to load all the data. What time frame of data are you seeking?_]

[Yesterday to Today]

[…_processing…data recovered._]

The group saw a list of many tasks performed. The scientist scrolled down to find one that was done in the late evening yesterday. Finding an entry that was different from the rest, she selected it.

[Was this task done at the request of Pilot Ikari?]

[_Yes._]

[Give me the data on this task and the results from it.]

[_…processing…_]

The small group saw data flooding in the screen. The scroll bar got smaller and smaller indicating that the amount of data seemed large for the task needed. Seeing it stop, Ritsuko breezed through most of the text.

"What is all of that Rits?" the Major asked.

"Other than technical data and jargon, a lot of it is just raw data and calculations…there we are…so this is the substance that Ikari gave me to analyze before."

"Which was?"

"A blood serum that treats a specific blood disease."

"What kind?" Kaji asked surprised.

"None that is known…unfortunately...it is a useless antidote."

"…useless…why?" Misato asked confused.

"Because…it only cures a blood disease if certain conditions are met. It does not cure any other type."

"Sounds like a private doctor's billion yen miracle creation," he said. "Did you try to figure out what type of blood disease it would cure?"

"…I did…but given what has happen so far…the condition of that blood disease doesn't exist anymore."

"Well that billion yen idea went into the dump," the Major said.

'That's because…he doesn't have it anymore,' the faux blonde stated to herself. Continue to scroll, she found the other piece that she was looking for.

"Here is the other substance that Ikari used," she stated. Using a cursor, she hovered and pointed at the section of raw data.

"What does that say?"

"It is a combination of erythrocytes and leukocytes…basically blood."

"…" Kaji and Misato blinked.

[MAGI, analyze and identify the blood that was used in this task]

[_…the first or second substance?_]

[The second substance]

[…_processing…process completed. Second substance is blood from a human._]

[Is it the Third Child's, Shinji Ikari's, blood?]

[…_please select from the three samples in the database labeled as Shinji Ikari…_]

"…" Ritsuko stared at the options. It showed different dates in which they were taken and entered into the database.

"Why is it saying there are three? Shouldn't they all be the same?" Misato asked confused.

"…" the scientist said selecting the first one.

[…_the sample selected and the second substance do not match…_]

"…what the…" Kaji said blinking in surprised.

[Main difference between the two samples?]

[_The first sample is blood type A+…the second substance is O-_]

"Whoa…what a minute," the Major said recoiling from what she read. "That is impossible. The human body would reject a blood transfusion if it is not the same type…right?"

"You are correct Misato," Ritsuko said. Typing on the terminal, she selected the second sample.

[_The second sample and the second substance do not match…main difference…second sample is AB-…the second substance is O-_]

"Rits…what is going on?"

"…" the scientist said. Closing her eyes and giving a sigh, she opened her eyes. Typing in the selection, she looked up at the screen.

[_The third sample and the second substance match…both are blood type O-_]

"So…which one is correct?" Kaji asked still confused.

Seeing Ritsuko turning around, all of them heard a thump on a window. Turning toward where the sound came from, it was an observation window for one of the enclosed test labs. The room was used as an isolator to put separation between staff and material that was highly hazardous or radioactive. Inside, there was a dark silhouette on the other side of the glass. A bloody hand print had hit the window and was smearing it with crimson. Watching the figure with alertness, it was writing something. When it was done, goosebumps flared on their skin.

'…_**I…t…'…S…m…Y…c…R…i…M…s…O…n…E…l…I…x…I…r…'**_

In a hospital room in NERV's medical facility, Gendo was watching Yui recovering faster. Since the materialization and consistent sighting of the child version of the Third Child, it seemed like a new beginning. The scientist was out of her bed and walking around more without apprehension. As long as the child was within her sights, she seemed to keep calm. Seeing her smile more not only at the boy, but at him more was a pleasant change.

"…" Gendo said. While watching the two, Yui let a tear fall when the child hugged her. Hearing it say words of love and affection seemed overwhelming for her. Even receiving the same type toward himself felt abnormal and surreal.

'Is this…a second chance?' he thought with one of his hands in a pant pocket. 'This seems like the days before the absorption in Eva-01.'

"…" the child said. Darting its head to a direction, both adults blinked.

"Shinji…is something the matter?" Yui asked.

"_Mommy…Daddy…we have to go,"_ he said with a serious face.

"Go where?"

"_Let me down mommy. I'll take both of you there."_

"…?" Yui and Gendo said looking at each other. Setting the boy down, he held her hand. Pulling her toward the door, the scientist did not resist being in tow. Stopping at the door, the child let go of her hand and hurried toward the Commander. Grabbing his exposed hand, he pulled on it.

"_Come on papa!" _

"…" he said with a neutral expression. Looking at Yui, she gave a small gesture to come with her. Looking back down at the boy, he didn't feel fear from his gaze. Not saying anything, he stood up and let the child pull him.

"Where are we going?" Gendo asked. Yui pressed the door to open. Feeling her hand being held again, the child pulled them both forward. Exiting the hospital room, they turned down a hallway.

"_The room with the pyramid model daddy. There is a secret passageway that will take us to the safe place and hide._"

"Hide?" Yui asked. "What are we hiding from?"

"_Bad people are coming."_

"Who are the bad people?"

"_They come from a place that has a scary mask," _the boy stated tensely. "_It's the same mask as the white person deep down below here._"

"…!?" Gendo and Yui said.

Blinking in surprise and catching the significance, he immediately got out his mobile phone. Opening it and about to dial, there was nothing but static. Suddenly stopping, he felt Yui step next to him and gripped his sleeve murderously. Blinking and looking at her, her face became overly scared. Looking in the direction she was, he flinched to see who was standing a yard or so away from them. It was the Third Child with black-red eyes. Its body was not in some form of demented distortion or form of torture. It still had the same malicious and sadistic aura with a wide grin.

'…_**w…H…a…T…d…O…w…E…h…A…v…E…h…E…r…E…'**_Sid asked blinking his eyes separately. Looking down, he smiled wider.

'_**HeLlO…sIo…'**_

"…_h-hello Mr. Sid…"_ the boy said nervously.

'_**TaKiNg MoMmY aNd DaDdY fOr A sTrOlL?'**_

"…_I'm taking mama and papa to a safe place…"_

'_**wwwWWWHHHhhhhuyyyyYYYYYY?**_**' **it asked while snapping its neck to the left. The cartilages popped gruesomely causing a cold shiver to go down both Yui's and Gendo's spine. Their action caused it to narrow its eyes at them.

"_Bad people are coming here."_

'_**BaD…pEoPlE…HOW SO!?'**_ the evil clone shouted. Both Yui and Gendo were feeling cold sweat build on their backs. Strangely, holding onto the child version of the Third Child seemed to make the presence of Sid seem less overwhelming. Almost like the boy was a buffer.

"_They…want to hurt…people here,"_ Sio stated quietly.

'_**Oh…nooooooooooooo…TTTTtttthhhhhaaaatttttttt'ssssssssssss…b…A…d-d-d-d-d.'**_

"_Can you stop them Mr. Sid?"_ the child asked. His statement caused Yui and Gendo to flinch from knowing the possibilities of what evil version of Shinji could do. Hearing skin rip, they saw its wide grin become impossibly wide. The corners of its mouth were ripping the corners of its mouth; however, no blood was pooling out.

'…_**heeeeeeeeeee…OfCoUrSeIcAn…LeTmE…g…U…i…D…e…Y…o…U…a…N…d…M…a…M…a…A…n…D…p…A…p…A…tOtHaTsEcReTpLaCCCCCCCeeeeeee.'**_

Seeing the hallway in front of them glitch, the evil clone had vanished. However, something more sinister came. Along the walls of the hallway, clones of Sid were produced. They were standing side by side with each line going down as far as they could see. The unnerving aspect was all of them were staring at them.

"…" Gendo said.

Looking behind him, he forced himself to not step away. More clones went down the length of the hallway in the other direction. Both Yui and him felt a gentle pull from their hands and looked down. The child was walking forward and pulling them in tow. Going along with it, both stayed close to the middle of the hallway with the boy leading them.

"_Thank you Mr. Sid._"

'_**YOU'REWELCOME!' **_all the clones screamed violently at the same time.

"…!?" Yui and Gendo said flinching. The blasting chorus boomed and echoed down the hallway like a shockwave. It rattled them to be able to still hear after so many seconds passed. Feeling the child pull on their hands again, both let him lead them again.

Back at the school classroom, one of the three students remaining was more upset than he ever felt. Emotionally feeling hurt, he was very confused at the same time. Despite realizing who it was last night and still finding satisfaction from it, it wasn't who he intended. The aspect of who he thought he saw, felt, tasted, heard, and breathed from last night was not there, it just felt so real.

"Explain," Kaworu asked still frowning.

"Explain what sir?" Shinji asked with a stoic face.

"How was Rana there when you were there."

"Rana has a tendency of going into my room if I am there or not Mr. Kaworu. It is her habit during night time."

"I saw you in your bed."

"Did you?"

"…I…" he said. Seeing the hermaphrodite push away from the window, it seductively walked toward the Third Child. When it came close to running into the male pilot, his vision glitched hard and everything shook in place. Blinking, only the Third Child remained with Ayanami standing next to him. Shaking his head internally, he continued to frown.

"I did."

"I beg your pardon Mr. Kaworu…I was not there."

"You're lying!" the Sixth Child said upset.

"He is not lying Pilot Nagisa," Rei said with a frown on her face.

"Oh and how can you prove that…Ayanami."

"…I…" she said. Gently hugging Shinji's right arm, she felt some redness come to her cheeks.

"I slept…with Ikari last night."

"…" Kaworu said. Surprised from how angry he became from hearing that, he walked up to them. Startled, the First Child immediately let go of the Third Child and stepped in front of him. Seeing her hold a displeased expression on her face, he held an equal one at her.

"Step aside…now."

"I won't let you hurt him."

"You can't stop me even if you tried…I won't ask again," the Sixth Child stated sternly. She was about to open her mouth when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Seeing it was the Third Child's, she turned toward him.

"I do not mind settling matters with Mr. Kaworu Miss Ayanami. Would you let me by?"

"…but…Ikari…"

"I appreciate your concern Miss Ayanami…would you let me by please?"

"…" she said.

Glancing back at the Sixth Child, she took a step away. Seeing the Third Child move forward, he stopped to be a yard away from the other male pilot. Kaworu walked to be face-to-face with Shinji. Ayanami was going to interject when something bizarre occurred. The entire backside of the Third Child's whole body burst open. Instead of crimson, black blood flowed out viscously. A figure covered with the dark substance stepped backwards out of the male pilot's body. As quickly as the entire backside burst open, it closed up and sucked all the black blood back in.

"…!?" Rei said with her eyes widening. Hearing both Kaworu and Shinji beginning to talk back and forth, the dark figure started to become more detailed. Seeing it turn toward her, it was a clone of the Third Child. However, its eyes were the black-dark magenta. Glancing back at the other one, it just had the white-dark magenta eyes. Blinking in surprise, the one that came out gently grabbed her hand.

"_**Miss Ayanami,**_" it said blinking slowly at her. "_**My apologizes for startling you…please come with me.**_"

"…Whmm…" she asked. Surprised again, he placed a finger on her mouth and shook his head. Blinking, the dark eyed Shinji removed his finger. Pulling her hand, he started walking away. Following his lead, she glanced back at the two.

"…!?" the First Child said.

Following closer, she saw a third figure leaning against the other Third Child. Seeing the recognizable facial features, its body was that of voluptuous female with male attributes. Along with its eerie and vicious grin, it was dripping with crimson and other viscous bodily fluid. Turning back to the dark eyed Shinji, they were getting close to the front classroom door. Watching him, he opened the door silently.

Walking through to the outside, he quietly closed the door. Continuing to hold her hand, he led her down the stairs at a normal walking pace. Not resisting, two things were going through her. As curious as she was of his actions, a part of her felt happy from hearing what he said in the homeroom. Reaching the school ground, he led her toward the overhang of another school building nearby. Seeing him stop, he turned toward her and let go of her hand. He gave a small bow.

"_**My apologizes again Miss Ayanami.**_"

"…why are you apologizing Ikari?" Rei asked. Her hand flinched from not wanting him to let go of her hand.

"_**I acted abrupt without your permission."**_

"…I…do not mind Ikari…were you…worried something would happen?"

"…_**yes…"**_ he said with a stoic face and blinked. "_**…I would…rather you not be…murdered in our homeroom.**_"

"…?" Ayanami said blinking in confusion. "…murdered?"

"_**Yes."**_

"…are you speaking of Pilot Nagisa doing something?"

"_**No.**_"

"…?" the First Child said blinking again. Tilting her head, she saw Shinji slowly blink. Still having a stoic face, he walked to be in front of her. Without saying anything, he slowly embraced her while staring into her eyes.

"…Ikari…" Rei said. Despite his black-dark magenta eyes looking more hostile to be stared at, his forward actions made her feel warm inside.

"_**Miss Ayanami?"**_

"…yes?" she asked wondering what he was planning on doing.

"_**Please keep your eyes and mouth closed."**_

"…!?" she said.

Blinking a couple of times, a blush came to her face. While trying to logically analyze what was occurring, her emotional side was trying to take over. Feeling something off, there was a faint sound of glass shattering nearby. Without warning, a violent explosion erupted nearby and overhead. Holding onto him for a couple of seconds, they felt a couple of fallen small shards of gravel hit them. Feeling his head move to the left and up, she looked in the same direction.

The blast occurred in the classroom they were just in. Smoke and ash were seen coming out of a gapping blown hole with fire being seen inside. Feeling an AT-Field being deployed from there, Ayanami knew it was him that created it. At the same time, she noticed something from above. Looking up, there was a VTOL seen in the distance. Surprised at what she was seeing, her mouth opened.

"…NERV?" she asked in a quietly. Feeling the Third Child let go of her, Rei turned back to him. Seeing him start to walk further away, she walked quickly to be beside him.

"Ikari?"

"_**Miss Ayanami…do you know what Commander Ikari's first objective was?"**_

"…the Commander's first objective?"

"…_**yes…**_" Shinji said.

Moving his backpack to his front, he unzipped the main pouch. Reaching in, he pulled out a pistol that she had seen him use before. Getting out two magazines, he closed his back pack. Moving it to his back and holding the two clips between his left pinky, ring, and middle fingers, he pulled the slide back. Just from his small action, his atmosphere became closer to what the evil clone of him was. About to reach a corner of a building, he pointed the gun forward. A SELEE operative peered over and was shot in the head. Sounding like a cannon going off, half of the operative's head was blown off.

"…!?" Ayanami said flinching and covering her ears. Continuing to follow him, she heard him continue without her answering his question.

"_**Do you know…what SEELE's objective is…Miss Ayanami?"**_

"…I do not know…specifically Ikari."

Rounding the corner, he fired two more shots down toward the other end of the courtyard. Another operative was pointing his gun at them when the first shot exploded his firearm. The second put a large hole through his mouth. Dropping to the ground and squirming in agony, Shinji continued walking.

"_**It is parallel to what the red utopia is,**_" he stated.

At the same time, another big explosion occurred at the home room. Both Shinji and Rei stopped and turned around. Looking back at the classroom, it was now an enlarge hole in the building. An air blast of some kind shot all the ash and smoke clear from the center of the area. Seeing a person levitating in the air, it was facing away from them. It was in the same direction of where the VTOL aircraft was flying. Ayanami noticed the AT-Field deployed around Kaworu before seeing him flying at the aircraft in the sky.

"_**At the same time…it is not the same as the Commander's or SEELE's vision.**_"

"…" the First Child said. Turning around, the Third Child's eyes were bleeding tears. Strangely, it caused his eyes to change back to being normal without the black. Seeing him getting out a tissue and wiping the blood off, he turned toward her.

"…Ikari…what is…happening?" Rei asked feeling apprehensive.

"…" Shinji said looking down at the ground.

About to open his mouth, there was a distant explosion. Turning toward it, it was the VTOL. It had blown up and pieces of it were falling down to the city buildings below. Blinking at the sight, Ayanami's eyes widen suddenly. Her vision changed dramatically to the point where she held her breath in. Slowly looking down at the ground, goosebumps riled through her skin instantly. Blinking, her vision went back to normal.

"Hey!" someone shouted from a distance.

Rei and Shinji blinked and looked toward the voice. Seeing three students running at them, there were other figures in the background that were slowly coming out. Each of them had something that shined with metal. Without warning, Shinji quick drew his pistol and began firing quickly. The consecutive shoots echoed throughout the school violently. Covering their ears, the students crouched to the ground. Rei muffled her ears with her hands and turned away from the destructive blasts.

"…" Shinji said emptying his clip.

Ejecting and loading another clip quickly, he continued firing. After the students stopped hearing the booming gun fire, they slowly looked up. The Third Child was pointing his gun up with smoke coming out of it. Bringing the gun back down, he pointed it at the ground. Turning toward them, he calmly walked to them. One of the students got up first and marched toward him. Not saying anything until she was face to face with him, she was struggling to keep a frown on her face.

"What the hell Shinji!?" Asuka semi-yelled at him.

"My apologizes Miss Souryu…are you three unharmed?"

"…" the redhead said nodding. Looking back at Hikari and Rana, both looked shaken but were relatively unharmed.

"Who were those guys?"

"SEELE operatives."

"SEELE!?" she said surprised. Hearing another step of footsteps, it was the First Child. About to say something, the Angel alarm sounded on the public loudspeaker system.


	156. Playtime

Chapter 156: Playtime

In the police station, all the vomit was cleaned up in the Chief's office. Rayne, Nami, Ryu, and Jack remained in the room as the officer that came back with janitorial supplies gave his report. Once the policeman left, they were left alone again. Unable to shake away from what they witnessed and felt, all four sat down in silence. Rayne was about to interject something when her cell phone started ringing. Seeing everyone turn toward her, she got it out and answered it.

"Rayne speaking."

[Plans have changed…you will support Tabris with implementing Instrumentality now]

"…!?" she said. Opening her mouth, she felt something click in her mind. Getting up and going toward the window, she opened the blinds. Seeing the aftermath of a missile strike, her insides tensed up tremendously.

"…how…how could you do that to them…they aren't involved!"

[Elimination of the Third Child is necessary for the success of Instrumentality]

"Those are innocent bystanders!"

[In the end…it does not matter. Once Instrumentality is obtained-]

"You bastard!" Rayne shouted. Raising her hand up, she threw the cell phone hard onto the ground. It smashed in two pieces. The others became startled from watching and hearing her. Ryu slowly got up and headed toward her. Reaching where she stood, she looked very angry. Looking in the direction she was looking at, his eyes widen. Something small with a smoke tail came out of an aircraft and was heading for a building. Recognizing the structure, the missile impacted in an area that already had exploded. It created a bigger blast of destruction.

"Who is shooting at the school!?" he said alarmed and shocked.

"SEELE," the Fifth Child stated.

Turning around, she rushed out of the room. Ignoring the protests and the sight of all of the employees staring at her, she headed toward the garage area. Shoving the door open, there was no inside. Going toward the key box for the squad cars, it was locked. Gripping the door and feeling her vision get sharper, she ripped the panel off. Grabbing a key, she ran to the roll up door. Placing her hand on it and focusing hard, it started to roll up by itself.

'Like hell I am following their orders now,' she seethed in her mind.

Pushing the key remote and seeing which police car responded, she rushed over to the vehicle. Getting into it and turning on the car, she put into gear. Stomping on the accelerator, tires began screeching and echoing in the garage. Officers were coming through the garage door entrance and watched one of the squad cars peel out toward the open roll up door. Seeing it rushed out of the garage, it sped down onto the streets. All of them saw a pair of glowing orange eyes in the car.

"Should we go after her Chief?" one officer asked. A few more turned around and saw Ryu standing nearby them. He had an irritated look on his face but didn't say anything. All the sudden, the Angel alarm boomed outside.

"No, she has a job to do. Everyone dispatch to your squad cars immediately. Make sure the public get to the shelters quickly and safety. Once a patrol is completed, get into a shelter yourselves until further notice. Move out!"

Inside NERV HQ, Gendo and Yui continued to be in tow of the child Shinji. Going through hallways, the sight of the clones never ended. Locked in an evil grinning expression, their eyes were the only things that moved. Staring at them for a couple of seconds, none of them breathed or made a sound. Seeing something different up ahead, the clones had changed direction. They were directing them to one of the elevators.

Getting to it, the lift was coming down from above. The boy let go of their hands and went to the call button. Watching him reach for it, the elevator was slowing down to the floor they were on. Opening up, Fuyutsuki was inside alone.

"…!?" the Sub-Commander said flinching.

The sight of all the evil clones of the Third Child rattled him. Especially from a majority of them were staring at him. Blinking, he saw a child version poke his head in from where the call button was. Lost with words and feeling apprehensive, he watched the boy go to Gendo and Yui. Grabbing their hands, he led them into the lift. Once all three were in, a loud unison foot movement was heard. Looking at the clones in view, all had turned and faced them.

"…" the four said watching the doors close. None of them said anything. Their evil eyes continued to gaze at them along with their evil grin and malicious aura. Once the doors closed, the lift started to slow descend.

"Commander…Yui…" Kozo stated looking at them a little rattled. "Bit of a coincidence of running into each other."

"The feeling is mutual," Gendo said pushing up his shades.

"…" the Sub-Commander said looking down. Seeing the child look up, he bent down a little. "…and you are…?"

"_Hi! I'm Shinji. You are papa's and mama's friend," _the boy said pleasantly.

"…?" Fuyutsuki said with a bewildered look. Seeing Sio put a smile on his face, he let go of Gendo's and Yui's hand. Taking a step forward to the older man, he stuck a hand out to shake.

"…y-yes…I am Kozo Fuyutsuki," the Sub-Commander said. Reaching for the hand and gently holding it, more confusion came across his face. Not only did this remind him of Commander's son before Yui's accident, the aspect that the boy's hand felt real was making his brain hurt.

"Kozo," Gendo spoke.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why are you on this elevator instead of being on the bridge?"

"…" he said standing up straight. Watching the child go back to the scientist, she placed a hand on his head. Petting him gave her a sense of comfort as the child smiled back. Blinking and pushing aside the aspects of seeing things, he looked at the Commander.

"The Third Child clones…directed me here. I was at the bridge when they showed up."

"What is the current situation?" Gendo asked when the Angel alarm sounded. It blared loudly in the elevator for five seconds before the sound was silenced. The emergency lights turned on as the elevator continued its descent.

"We need to go back," he stated. About to walk forward, he felt his pant leg being grabbed by small hands.

"_No! Don't go daddy!_" the boy pleaded. "_It isn't safe there._"

"If it was an Angel that you sensed boy, then you should have spoken about it," he stated.

Ignoring the child's efforts to pull him away, he hit the emergency stop button. The elevator lights switched to only show red in the lift. Hearing a sharp inhale and a scared shout, the Commander recoiled and stepped back quickly. All four were standing in the middle and not moving. The walls of the lift were pulsating bleeding flesh with blue and red veins. Looking down at the floor then at the ceiling, both were a fusion of skin, body parts, and inners. Looking back at the walls, each saw a mutilated form of the Third Child materialize in front of them.

'…_**h…E…e…E…e…E…'**_ they all stated with evil chuckling. '_**…OuRaPoLoGiEs…tHiSrIdEhAsNoStOpS…WeApPrEcIaTeYoUr…U…N…D…E…R…S…T…A…N…D…I…N…G…**_**'**

"…!?" all three said. They watched as the emergency stop button slowly becomes disengaged. The lowest floor was reselected and the lift continued to go down. Red emergency lights turned off and the regular lights came back on. Everything was back to normal. The morbid clones disappeared as quickly as they came. Feeling the ominous aura leave, the three felt they could breathe again.

"…" Yui said calming down. Moving her hand behind her then around her, she did not feel anything. Blinking, she looked behind her and didn't see anyone.

"S-Shinji?" she stated with a worried face. "Where…where did you go?"

"_I'm here_," the child said. He was sitting on the floor. Turning toward him, his back was toward one of the corners of the lift. His knees were up and he was hugging them. Placing his head down, he curled inward more.

"Shinji…what's wrong?" Yui asked going to him and crouching.

"_Daddy didn't believe me…I don't want him to go back._"

"He is just doing his job Shinji. It is his responsibility to respond when that alarm goes off."

"…"

"How many staff members were there on the bridge?" Gendo asked looking at Kozo.

"…there were none…"

"…!?" both the Commander the scientist said blinking in surprise. Turning toward the Sub-Commander, his arms were across his chest and looked a little drained.

"Why were there none?" the Commander asked a little baffled.

"I do not know why there was no one there," the Sub-Commander stated with an equal confused face.

"_Mr. Sid…is playing with them,_" the boy stated.

"…!?" all three said flinching. Turning and looking down at the child, they repeated what he said in their minds. The ramification of the term "playing" gave each of them flashbacks. Shivering, Yui gently placed a hand over Sio's head and petted him. Gendo narrowed his eyes and walked toward the boy. Standing over him and looking down, he stared.

"These…bad people you stated…where are they now?"

"_Mr. Sid said…they were already inside."_

"Inside where?"

"_The place outside of the pyramid papa,"_ he said lifting his head up. Seeing Gendo kneel down, he took off his shades. Looking at him in the eye, it felt surreal to see the child's eyes. They were not eerie, murky, dark, or hold any form malice.

"In order to protect this facility from the bad men, I have to defend it. I can't do that while hiding. Why do you want to take us to the safe place?"

"…_because…Mr. Sid said…he wants to play with them too," _the boy said. Cold chills went down the adults' spines.

Inside the lab with the MAGI terminal, Ritsuko, Misato, and Kaji heard the Angel alarm go off. Startled by it going off suddenly, the dark figure faded away.

"Great. Just what we need," the Major stated. "Let's head to the bridge and assess what is occurring."

"…" Ritsuko said nodding. Turning to the terminal to exit out of the messaging window, the super computer displayed a message.

[_Dr. Akagi…do not…go to the bridge._]

"…do not go to the bridge?" the scientist repeated out loud. It caused the other two to stop and turn toward the monitor.

[…why…?]

[_…it won't allow you…_]

[…it…?]

[…_the being in Eva Unit-01…it will guide you to another location…_]

"…!?" all three said with shock.

[…where…will it take us?]

[_…#$#$%#…#%$^#$%…_] the monitor stated before the window closed. All three stood there in silence and blinking.

"…well…" Kaji stated to break the tension in the air. "That was different."

"…" Ritsuko said. Grabbing a nearby phone and putting it to her ear, she put it back after a couple of seconds.

"Phones are dead?" Misato asked.

"…" the scientist said. Taking deep breaths in and out, a short tremor went through her.

"…yeah…phones have no dial tone."

"Figures."

"Do we…just walk outside and…that thing will show us directional signs?" the Major asked out loud.

"Seems that way. What other choice do we have?"

"…not much," Ritsuko stated. Looking over at the door, she started heading over to the lab entrance. Hearing footsteps behind her, all three reached it. Feeling apprehensive about opening it, the scientist pressed a button on a side panel. After the door opened, all of them froze stiff. Evil clones were lined up on either side of the door side by side. They were facing toward each other like statues. However, all of their eyes were staring at them with a wicked grin.

'_**TTTTTTHHHHIIIISSSSSWWWWAAAAAYYYYYY!'**_all the clones shouted at the same time in slow motion.

"…!?" the three said. Recoiling, both Kaji and Misato pointed their pistols forward at them. Seeing them not move, they stood still and grinned wider. After a minute of nothing happening, Ritsuko pressed her lips together and stepped forward.

"Rits…what are you doing!?" Misato whispered tensely.

"As long as we keep what's around our neck and follow along, they will...let us pass," she stated quietly walking into the hallway.

The other two saw the scientist look down the length of the passageway and stopped. Seeing her eyes widen, the two carefully went toward her. Entering the hallway, Kaji and Misato repeated Ritsuko's reaction. Seeing two company fronts of the clones facing each other, they were alongside the walls. Not too far away, the two lines converged to one of the elevators down the hallway.

"…good god…" Misato muttered. Seeing Ritsuko walk forward, the clones nearby her were watching and following her with their eyes. The ones near the Major and Investigator stared at them with black-red eyes.

'_**heeeeeeeeee#$%#$EEEEEEEEEE#$%#$AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_' all the evil doppelgangers of the Third Child screamed at them. Flinching hard, they pointed they weapons at the nearest ones.

"…I'll…shoot you…if you do that again…" Misato said shaking a little.

'_**GoAhEaD#$%#$yOuAlReAdYsHoTmEmOrEtHaNoNcE…i…t…w…i…l…l…b…e…e…s…t…a…t…i…c…a…l…l…y…r…i…v…e…t…i…n…g…' **_all of them echoed throughout the hallway.

"…"

'_**GO ON! DO IT! FILL ME UP WITH LEAD! I DARE YOU! WE DARE YOU! EVERYONE DARES YOU!**_ _**PULL THE TRIGGER! RELEASE YOUR PRIMAL SELF! YOUR SELFISHNESS! YOUR AGONY! YOUR FEAR! YOUR FRUSTRATION! YOUR HATE!'**_

"…!?" the Major said. Feeling pulled suddenly to her right, she stumbled a little before walking. Looking over, it was Kaji in which he was hurrying to catch up with Ritsuko. The scientist had not waited for them as she was up ahead.

"H-Hey, I can-"

"Misato, just shut up!" Ritsuko yelled from up ahead.

She had stopped and looked back with mixed expression on her face. Looking furious, she was pale in complexion. Startled that she had an outburst, she looked at the Investigator's face. He looked stressed and was sweating trying to pull her faster. Feeling a cold chill down her back, she slowly glanced behind her. Forcing herself to not flinch, the evil Shinji clone that she pointed the gun at was an inch away from her. It was levitating and keeping the same distance. Its malicious and vile grinning expression increased in distortion.

'…_**D…O…I…T…W…O…R…M…'**_

"…"

'…_**DO…TO…ME…THAT…YOU…COULDN'T…WITH…MY…SEED…'**_

Getting a hard pull again and staggering forward a little, Kaji forced her to straighten up. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he constantly pushed her to walk faster.

"You got the elevator?" he said tensely.

"Yes," Ritsuko stated with a slight shake in her voice.

By the time both of them reached the elevator, the doors had opened. All three stepped in and the scientist hit the lowest floor. Moving to the back of the elevator, they heard the doors close. Feeling the lift descend, all three could feel the intense aura from the hallway slowly go away. Letting out a breath both Kaji and Ritsuko were holding, Misato was calming down her fast breathing.

"…what…the hell…happened?" the Major asked. Looking at both of them, both were rattled and stiff.

"You interacted with it," Kaji stated. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, he took a deep breath in and out.

"What part of follow along didn't you understand?" Ritsuko said with a frustrating sigh. "Whatever…it doesn't matter now."

"Hey, you two would have done the same thing if that monster got under your skin!" Misato argued.

"Seems like that is what it tries to do all the time," the Investigator stated. "Why doesn't it want us to go the bridge?"

"SEELE is here," the scientist said. Folding her arms over her chest, she clenched her hands on them to stop the shaking.

"SEELE!?" the Major stated with shock. "For what?"

"SEELE sent troops from the JSSDF to take control of NERV," Kaji stated.

"What? Since when? More importantly, how do you two know this already?"

"…" both Ritsuko and Kaji stated. Looking at the Major at the same time, both had apprehensive faces.

"It…whispered that they were coming."

"…?" the Major stated. Recoiling, confusion was on her face. "…why would it want to protect us?"

"Several of the clones whispered out loud of wanting to play with the boys with toys…and stated what kind of games they were going to play," the scientist said with a shiver. "It be best to go to the unknown location than to stick around."

"…then…all the other NERV staff…they'll…"

"That thing…is already messing with the NERV staff as we speak. It has been before we even entered in here today."

"…it…it has be a demon…of some kind...or a devil," Misato said feeling very uncomfortable. Neither of the other two agreed or disagreed with the statement. Waiting in apprehension and anxiety, the lift continued to descend.

Back at the school, the five students in the courtyard were running toward the front entrance gates. The Second Child asked a question and the Third Child answered it.

"The Sixth Child is a what!?" Asuka shouted in shock.

"Mr. Kaworu is an Angel disguised as a human Miss Souryu," Shinji stated. He was jogging from behind as the others were ahead of him. Reaching the school gates, they headed toward the nearest shelter down the road.

"How the hell did he go unnoticed?"

"His identity was suspected but the Major and Commanders could not prove otherwise," Rei stated.

"Hmph! I am sure that his characteristics aren't a give away at all," the redhead said sarcastically. Looking at Hikari and Rana, they were keeping up with her.

"You two doing alright?"

"I'm fine…how about you Rana?" the Class Rep said.

"…I'm…fine…" the female twin said quietly. Reaching down the end of the street, they turned right at the intersection. Seeing the shelter up ahead, they continued. After a couple of minutes and getting to the entrance, Hikari turned around looking paranoid.

"W-Will I be okay?"

"You'll be fine Hikari," Asuka stated putting a hand on her shoulder. "This will be just like how it's always been. I'll go in, kick some Angel butt, save the day, and life goes on. You are worrying too much."

"…I-I guess so," she said with a small head nod. Looking at the Third Child, the images of the classroom came back to her. Feeling her nerves getting rattled again, she just gave a short quick bow.

"G-Good luck," the Class Rep said. Turning around, she hurried into the shelter.

"Now then," the redhead said. Turning around, she pointed at the Third Child.

"All right Third. You got a plan to get us to NERV as fast as possible?"

"…" he said slowly blinking with a stoic face. Before thinking about it, the four heard an increasing roar of a car engine down the streets. Hearing screeching tires and a police car sliding into view, it was speeding toward where they were. Slamming on the brakes and turning the car around, the squad vehicle stopped in the middle of the street. The passenger door opened up and revealed the Fifth Child.

"Come on! Get in!" she shouted at them.

The four jogged toward it and got in. While closing the doors, Rayne stepped on the gas pedal. Accelerating forward, the car continued to go faster and faster. In the passenger seat was Asuka while the other three sat in the backseat. Shinji sat in the middle where Rana and Rei took either side of him. While the First Child watched things go by out her window, the female twin head was a downcast. Despite taking quick glances at him, Shinji kept looking straight ahead.

"Talk about good timing. How did you know where to find us?" the Second Child asked.

"I…saw the missiles hit the school while I was at the police station."

"How did you get the police station to let you use one of their vehicles?"

"I didn't," Rayne said turning quickly into another street. "I just took one."

"…you mean you stole it?"

"At the moment, I don't really care," the Fifth Child stated gripping the steering wheel. Glancing at a direction, she had a sense of where Kaworu was going.

"Do any of you guys know a faster way to NERV HQ? At the rate we are going, it will take 20 minutes if I go top speed and no traffic."

"There are transporters at many of NERV's facilities that are empty…however, I do not know if anyone is monitoring and controlling them," Ayanami stated.

"Looks like we'll have to speed and cheat," Rayne stated. Flicking on the police lights and the siren, she floored the gas pedal. After rushing through many streets, none of them saw much people around.

"I don't know about you guys, but we need to stop Nagisa before he gets into the depths of NERV HQ."

"We have heard what happens. If the Angels get into the core of NERV, then humanity is over."

"I take it you all know about the Instrumentality Project."

"…?" Asuka and Rana looked at the ex-officer with confused faces. Both Shinji and Rei stayed in their positions. After glancing at everyone, she explained the purpose behind SEELE's ultimate goal. It floored the redhead and the female twin while the other two barely reacted.

"…All life…simulated together as…one being?" Rana stated quietly.

"There is a lot more jargon, manuscripts, and spiritual documentation that goes with it, but that is the rough gist of what will happen. One becomes a part of everyone and all becomes one…no individuality…no freedom…no body…we become everything and nothing at the same time."

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Asuka stated. "Hell no am I going to let that happen."

"…" Rana said glancing over at Shinji. Seeing that he was still looking forward, she carefully grabbed his sleeve. Pulling a little, she saw his head turn toward her slowly.

"Yes Miss Rana?"

"That…sounds similar of what lifestyle we had before…no?" she asked quietly so only he could hear.

"Indeed it does sound similar…however, I believe there is no conscious being that will hear the world's thoughts. If there was such a person…most likely it would be a god of some kind."

"Is that…what it wants?" she whispered. Despite speaking quietly, Rei could hear them faintly. Hear ears perked up a little.

"…given what the sir is seeking for…most likely."

"…I…I don't understand…why he is going this far," Rana said. "What changed its thinking to such a grander scale?"

"…" Shinji said thinking for a moment. "Probably from being exposed to piloting, the Evas, and the Angels."

"…Shinji…?" the female twin whispered and moved closer to him.

"Yes Miss Rana?" he stated stoically and did not change his position.

"…I'm…scared…and…I'm…I'm sorry."

"…please do not worry too much about it Miss Rana."

"Are you…scared?"

"…" he said looking at his hands. "…I can't say yes…or no Miss Rana. Part of me is curious and the other part is not curious."

"Curious about what?"

"…" the Third Child said closing his eyes. "A promise that Mr. Sid made many years ago…becoming a reality."

"…?" she said.

Looking deep in thought, Rana tried to remember if there was a phrase that the evil voice stated. Seeing the female twin distracted from the window reflection, Rei turned her head. Staring at the back of his head, it started to turn slowly. Watching him move to be looking at her, his eyes were back to being black-dark magenta. Still feeling afraid of them, she put on a determined face.

"…Ikari…?"

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"…" she said. Moving her right hand a little, she placed it over his left hand. Curling her fingers to interlace with his, she held his hand.

"…the red utopia," she whispered and moved closer to him. "…I…I do not...want to see it."

"…" he said blinking slowly. The squad car continued down the streets toward the direction of the NERV HQ.

A mile or so away from the surface entrance into the Geo-Front, JSSDF troops were in position in the nearby forestry. Jeeps and tanks had lined up on the road to do a distance barrage attack. Aircrafts began flying over the hills to assist in the blitzkrieg. Hearing confirmation from the infiltration group, they were staged in the Geo-Front and waiting orders to execute. The surface commander placed a phone call to his superior. Hearing the orders to proceed, he put the phone down and picked up a headset microphone.

"All units. Commence firing!" he ordered over all communications channel.

All the tanks and aircrafts turn their sights to the island and fired cannons and missiles. The calm forestry that surrounded the entrance area lit up in a blaze with a fury of bombardment. Earth exploded far and wide exposing the tunnel entrance. Another round of bombardment came ripping the earth and entrance structure apart. Exposing a large sinkhole, another barrage of fire was sent to open the entrance up more.

"We have received the signal…move in!" the infiltration group commander stated.

After seeing the explosions at the top of the large escalator structure, the troops started moving in. Quickly going across the asphalt roads, four groups began to head in at different points of access. Two groups went into the parking garage, one toward the medical facility, and the last at the other end of the pyramid HQ building. Hearing all four groups state there was no resistance, the leader told them to head in.

The group that busted through the medical facility front doors, the squad of more than a dozen had their submachine guns at the ready. Jogging down the hallway, there was no one insight. About to reach an intersection, there was a receptionist desk to the right. Not even taking the chance, the first soldier pulled the pin of a grenade and chucked it at the counter. Bouncing once, it exploded. Reaching it with his gun forward, he scanned it.

"All clear," he said.

Suddenly, the lights in the hallways began to flicker. The entire squad came to a halt and scanned around. All the lights began flickering randomly until all of them became brighter. So bright, all of them exploded. Oddly, the emergency lights did not turn on to put everything in a red tint. The leader told his soldiers to switch to night vision. Once they did so, all of them flinched.

The entire walls had jagged etching of words, letters, and phrases. Not one inch was spared from cruel writing. One of the soldiers in the middle of the squad heard a deep moan. Turning toward it, there was a hideous looking creature right in front of him. Reacting, he opened fired on full auto. Hearing his comrades shout and yell, he stopped firing. All the sudden, he was slammed into the wall with guns pointing at him.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" one yelled at him.

"There was some creature in front of me man. I just-"

The three soldiers were riddled with bullets as the squad opened fired at them. All of them emptied their entire clip into the three soldiers. When the bodies hit the floor, all saw who they shot at.

"AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAHHHHHHH!" one yelled from the rear. The remaining squad got out of the way seeing their comrade was set a blazed. Orange and red flames engulfed him as he continued screaming. Blinded by the bright fire, all of them removed the night vision lens. Strangely, all the hallway lights were back on. Waiting until their vision cleared up, they began to hear slamming sounds all around them. It kept getting louder and louder until it was deafening. With their sight back, they saw what was slamming.

"OH GOD...EASE HE…MEEE I'M…YING!" several men and women were screaming from office rooms. The doors kept opening and slamming close harder and harder. Each slam would spray blood far and wide. Looking down the hallways, it was becoming heavily spotted with crimson. A couple of the soldiers started hyperventilating.

"What the hell is going on in here!? No one said this was a psyche…" a soldier shouted. He stopped talking from suddenly getting a sharp piercing sensation. Looking down at his chest slowly, he saw a black-red tentacle worming back and forth. Frozen stiff, goosebumps flaring over his body from sensing an eerie aura. Flinching, he felt and smelled something vile breathing on his ear and neck. Hearing it speak, fear gripped at him.

'_**KaSuKeeeeeee#$%#$I#$%AM#$%#R-R-R-R-R-RIGHTTTTTTT#$%#$HHHHEEEERRRREEEE!'**_

"…hmmm…hmmmm…HMMM…HMMMM!" the soldier said breathing harder and harder. Feeling his hand slowly move, it clenched around the pin of one of his grenades. Only the captain noticed the arm movement.

"K-Kasuke. No! Don't pull that! Shit!" the leader shouted.

Seeing the pin being pulled, he jumped into a room. The grenade blew up and set off others on his vest. A couple of soldiers got blown apart from being in close proximity to the blast. The others got pushed back violently and slammed into walls. Of the squad, only a few were left that were from the front and back end of the group.

"Captain? Captain!" the remaining soldiers stated getting up from being knocked to the floor.

The two that were leading the group stood up. Seeing something odd, they noticed the administration desk was back to normal. It was as if the grenade that blew it up never happened. Slowly walking toward it, everything seemed to be back in order. Entering the space, they stood in the middle. Hearing the sound of people shouting, it sounded very distant and far away. Strangely, both felt very warm and started to sweat. Blinking, they were surrounded by mutilated children with many burning alive.

'_**iThUrTs' 'I'mInPaIn' 'I…m…C…o…L…d…' 'MoMmY?' 'dAdDy?' 'I…t…s…hhhh…oooooo…ttttt' 'WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' 'KILLME! KILLUS! BURNUS! TURNUSINTOASHES! ASHES! AAASSSHHHHEEEESSSSSSS!"**_

"…!?" the two soldiers said recoiling and shaking.

Feeling the children screaming at them and trying to climb them, both were trying to push them off. When their hands would grip a child, the skin would pull away and rip off easily. Hearing them scream in pain and agony, one of the soldiers grabbed his assault rifle and let off a shot. All the children vanished and the two saw that the administration desk was in ruins.

"…!?" the two said recoiling.

Looking around themselves, they were surrounded by the fire that was burning inside the area. All of their limbs were on fire as both were standing in the middle of the blaze. Panicking and running out the administration area, they dropped to the ground and started rolling. However, the ground they were on was on fire as well. Getting up and running, they saw fire everywhere around them. Coughing and suffocating from the smoke and ash, both stumbled to the ground. Feeling their uniforms burn away and their skin beginning to blister heavily, they became unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

The remaining two soldiers starting backing away seeing their entire squad die in front of them. Taking a step back, one of the office rooms exploded. Thrown through the door and landing on opposite side of the hallway, it was a singed captain. Both went over to him seeing him tattered and roughed up. Offering a hand, the captain grabbed his combat knife and slit the soldier's throat.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR FUCKING ME!" the man screamed as blood flowed out of the dying soldier's throat.

Seeing another one, the Captain lunged at him with his knife. A point blank range, the last soldier shot his commanding officer in the face. Dropping dead to the ground like a rag doll, the remaining soldier was the last one left standing. Shaking in place from what he witnessed and done, the hallway lights flickered. Seeing a dark figure standing face to face with him, the impossibly wide smile and black-red eyes made his lips quiver. The last thing heard in the hallway was a loud whimpering followed by a grenade pin being pulled.

'_**AWWWWWW!#$#$SUCH#$%A#$%#GOOD#$%#$BBBBOOOYYYY!'**_ it monstrously screamed at the soldier before a violent explosion was heard. When the remaining sounds left in the hallway was of fire and the emergency alarm blaring, a deep sinister chuckle was heard. It slowly faded away leaving the hallway of slaughter behind.


	157. The Funhouse

Chapter 157: The Funhouse

After blowing up the VTOL that shot at the school, Kaworu angrily looked down at it. Watching the parts and pieces fall to the ground, it gave him mild satisfaction. However, he was still emotional agitated.

'…' he thought. Turning his head in the direction of where the NERV surface entrance was, there was a massive gathering of military equipment, weaponry, and people. Seeing them in combat gear, a sudden flare of tanks and missiles launched from them. Seeing a barrage of explosions at the island, it confirmed what was happening.

"…" he said clenching his teeth together. Feeling his hands grip into fists, he wanted to kill. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his cell phone. Dialing the number used to make contact with the SEELE committee members, it ringed. Hearing it continue to ring, the call was never answered. After trying a third number and getting the same result, he narrowed his eyes.

"…cowards…" Kaworu stated under his breath. Moving the cell phone away from him, it blew up in his hand. Knowing the nearby underground facility that was one of SEELE's outposts, he planned to invade it. Focusing on where the gathering of troops was, he decided to make an entrance there first.

Disappearing, he reappeared on a rooftop further away from the school. Repeating the action over and over again, he headed toward where the JSSDF troops were on the surface. The closer he got, the more he could sense of where the makeshift base was. Gently landing on top of a hill, he looked down to see the base. Vanishing and slowly materializing inside the massive tent, there were many soldiers sitting and shouting about. Pulling his left hand out of his pocket, he opened his hand and did one sweeping wave at them.

"Silence," Kaworu stated.

All the troops in the large tent base became quiet. They moved their hands toward their throats and tried talking. Bewildered from not being able to speak, all felt something behind them. Turning around and flinching, they saw a thin male teen student. The gray hair seemed odd, but it was the eyes that made all of them draw their weapons. Without warning, a few of them open fired at the Sixth Child. Hitting only a translucent barrier, none of the bullets hit the teen.

"…how rude…" he said with a frown.

Putting his hand back in his pocket, the soldiers saw all the bullets that were fired suddenly levitate. Congregating in front of the Sixth Child, all the bullets shot back at them. Killing a few of the officers, the rest opened fired again.

"…" he said blinking. Narrowing his eyes and making fists in his pockets, his AT-Field expanded outward. Feeling like getting hit by a semi-truck, all the troops were slammed by a clear barrier that had orange electric streams. Flying out of the large tent, most of them had broken limbs.

"Tank squads 1 and 2! Target the base and fire at the enemy!" the Commander yelled. Hearing the tanks on the road turn, he saw the male teen calmly walk out of the tent. Hearing the squad leaders radio they were ready, the commander smirked. A barrage of cannon fire sounded and echoed loudly nearby.

"…" Kaworu said frowning more.

Impacting violently, a fury of explosions erupted around him. The base tent went up in a blaze. All the wounded soldiers slowly stood up and looked at the destruction. Noticing something in the smoke and fire, a figure was levitating. Coming out of the scorched earth unharmed, a translucent bubble surrounded the teen. The commander was about to shout another order when the Sixth Child was suddenly in front of him.

"…!?" the soldier said. The teen's hand was over his mouth and gripped his face hard. Its eyes were a glowing crimson as his expression was not pleased. Leaning to be face-to-face with the commander, the student spoke quietly.

"Did you call the attack?"

"…"

"…S…P…E…A…K…L…I…L…I…M…" Kaworu said gravely. Both heard from the commander's radio head set about another sequence in the NERV and Third Child attack. Flinching, the soldier felt the boy's hand grip squeeze him more.

"…you…sent…that…war machine…to the school," he said with a downcast face. Remembering what happened in the classroom, the missile strike happened out of nowhere. Still flabbergasted on how he didn't detect it, he only had enough time to raise his AT-Field over himself. The explosion engulfed the Third Child instantly.

"…you…" Kaworu said. Starting to shake all over, his nails were starting to dig in the officer's face. The imagery of what happened at the school was still fresh in his mind.

Using the AT-Field to clear the ash, smoke, and debris away, he found the Third Child on the floor. Blown to pieces, his head was attached to about half of an intact torso. The feeling of anger at him changed dramatically to fright, worry, and denial. Releasing the field and kneeling to the ground, he carefully picked up the slowly dying male pilot.

"_S-Shinji. Hold on…I'll fix you."_

"…_Mr…Kaworu…" _the Third Child said softly with blood coming out of his mouth.

"_Quiet. I can-_" he said then stopped. A shaking hand of the male pilot slow lifted and cupped the Sixth Child's cheek. Sliding the thumb over his lips, he did something that was uncharacteristic. A sad smile came on his face.

"…_I…" _he breathed as tears started coming out of his eyes.

"…" Kaworu said. The sudden change of character and what was happening engrossed him. His chest felt tight as he leaned closer to hear.

"…_I…'…m…s…o…r…r…y…"_

"…_for…for what Shinji?"_

"…" he said. Turning his head a little, he coughed out more blood.

The Sixth Child grimaced in sorrow and watched him look back at him. Feeling his shaking hand weakly grip his face and pull, Kaworu move his head. Getting closer and closer to his face, his sad smile never changed. Feeling him weakly kiss him on the lips, it only lasted a couple of seconds. However for the Sixth Child, it made his whole body tingle and his heart beat faster.

"…f…o…r…" the Third Child whispered while leaning back slowly. His sad smile turned into a bright smile.

"…l…o…v…i…n…g…"

"…y…o…u…"

"…!?" Kaworu said with a shocked face.

Staring at his uncharacteristic expression, he felt a flutter of warmth. Analyzing what he was experiencing, happiness and love seemed to consume him. Smiling back with tears of joy, another missile appeared through the smoke and ash. Exploding in front of them, the Sixth Child only had enough time to form the AT-Field over himself. He watched the Third Child become consumed and disintegrate in the explosive blaze in front of his eyes. All his emotions stalled as he felt something start to manifest. It was primal, gripping, and pushing away the iron will of being an Angel.

"…Y…O…U…" Kaworu said louder. Looking up at the soldier, he stared at him with an enraged face.

"…I…I FEEL…WHY DID YOU…HOW COULD YOU…" he shouted at the man. His hand grip kept increasing to the point where bones in the commander's jaw broke.

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"he screamed. In his outburst, his hand crushed the commander's head. Throwing the dead man to the ground, he felt his insides burning. Looking at the other soldiers that were staring at him with fear, he raged at them.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY CHILDREN! OR HER CHILDREN! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Kaworu yelled.

Doing a hard arm swipe at them, all the soldiers in sight were decapitated. All the trees nearby were cut off horizontally at the same height of the officers' necks. All tanks that fired at him were suddenly hit by an unseen force. The impact from it was fierce as it crushed all of them inward. The shells in the cannon got compressed brutishly causing them to implode. Two tank squads blew up violently causing pieces of the road to crater and crack.

"…" the Sixth Child said breathing hard. Clenching his teeth and still glaring, he levitated then took to the sky. Turning toward the direction of the underground facility of SEELE's, he started travelling toward the inland forestry.

Traveling down the streets of Neo-Tokyo, the occupants inside a police squad car saw a series of explosions. It was in the direction of the surface entrance to NERV HQ.

"What the!?" Asuka stated shocked. "Who is attacking us? Is it the Sixth Child?"

"Those look more like artillery fire," Rayne stated squinting her eyes. She was able to see glimpses of smoke streaks. Looking back in the rear view mirror, Rana was looking forward with a surprised expression. Ayanami looked also surprised from seeing the unforeseen attack. Only Shinji remained stoic and was looking at something out of the rear passenger window.

"Miss Rayne," he said slowly turning his head back forward. "Make a right turn at the intersection three blocks ahead."

"That's going away from the base though," she stated moving her eyes back on the road.

"Wait a minute," Asuka muttered and looked around at the buildings. Remembering where this was, flashbacks of being in Unit-01 came to her. Feeling a severe chill go through her, she shook her head.

"Do it," the redhead stated with a tense face. "There should be an Eva lift down that street."

"How do you two know that?"

"Forget about how and why, just turn right there," the Second Child stated and pointed to the street up ahead. Turning around to look back, she looked at him directly and sternly.

"Not a word…from you Third."

"…" Shinji said blinking slowly. "…very well…"

Reaching the intersection, Rayne slowed down the car. Making the right turn, they headed down the street. Seeing no one down it, there were no cars or life either. Scanning around, there was no sign or display stating where the huge lift was. However, the Second Child pointed forward.

"It's before the intersection up ahead. There is another lift nearby. It is that single tower building which is really hollow inside."

"There is no surface access for the one in the street, right?" the Fifth Child asked.

"No. Only the bridge controls have access to the lifts," Rei stated. "The neighboring building can be used as an emergency escape route out of HQ."

"That means there should be at least a door there," Rayne stated.

Passing the area in the street where the massive lift was, she turned into a driveway. Going forward, there was a fenced of area that had restricted signs and warnings. Seeing the gate, the road beyond it led toward the towering building. Accelerating quickly, the squad car rammed through the chained off gate. Flinging the doors open, the vehicle sped quickly toward the structure. After a few minutes, they were in front of it. Slowing down to a stop and turning off the car, all of them got out.

"…hey…" Rana stated standing near the male pilot. "Where is the door?"

"Did they camouflage the door?" Rayne asked looking back at them.

"For outposts of NERV, they do not want the public to gain any access," Ayanami stated.

"Grrr! We don't have time for this!" Asuka stated out loud. Turning toward the Third Child, she pointed at him.

"You know the secrets. Where is the entrance?"

"…" Shinji said blinking. Turning his eyes toward the Fifth Child, he saw her blink at him.

"May I use the shotgun in the squad car Miss Rayne?"

"…" she said then shook her head slowly. "I will hold it and you tell me where to shoot."

"…I see…"

"Why not use that freakin' cannon pistol?" the redhead stated.

"I do not have any more .50 cal ammunition for it Miss Souryu."

"…50…50 cal!?" she balked.

Looking at him with surprised eyes, she noticed that the others didn't react the same as her. Shaking her head to collect herself, everyone watched Rayne go to the car. Opening the rear passenger door, she retrieved the pump-action shotgun. Grabbing a handful of shells, she came back out. Loading the shells in, she pumped the firearm. Pointing it down, she looked at him.

"Lead the way Shinji."

"…very well…" he said with a small nod. Turning around, he started walking. Asuka got behind him and pushed him forward.

"Move it slug! We are at war here!"

"…" he said moving quicker.

Reaching the building, they noticed that the building's structure was all metal. The fixtures and windows were just molded and painted to look like the real thing from afar. Watching the Third Child walk toward the right corner he stopped. Turning around he pointed at the wall. They noticed that there was an outline of a door; however, it did not have any way to access it.

"Assuming that is a blast door, the shotgun won't make much of a dent," Rayne stated.

"You are correct Miss Rayne."

"Why did you want to use it if you knew that you can't blow it open?" Rana asked confused.

"Because there are ways to open blast doors…may I have the shotgun Miss Rayne?"

"…" she said just blinking. Gripping it, she just stared hard at him.

"Tell me what you are going to do."

"…are you wary that I will do something fatal Miss Rayne?"

"Grrr! We don't have time for this you idiot!" Asuka stated and gripped his shirt collar. Seeing that he didn't react, his eyes slowly turned toward her. Letting go of his collar, she ignored the irritated stares from the others.

"Just say how."

"…very well…may I have a couple of shells Miss Rayne?"

"…?" the others said blinking a couple of times.

Watching the Fifth Child eject a couple of shotgun shells, she handed them to the Third Child. Watching him pinch the tips of two hard, he turned to door. Force wedging two shells near where the door latch would be, he only got about a couple centimeters in the gap. Holding onto the remaining two, he turned to the group.

"Miss Rayne, if you would shot these two."

"Sure."

When everyone got out of the way and behind her, the ex-officer aimed and fired off a shot. Hitting the shells, they shot off as well. Hearing the sound of metal being blasted at, they looked at what damage was done. Seeing a large gap was made in the door outline, Shinji walked back to it. Pinching the remaining two, he inserted them in the gap. Fitting all the way in, he walked back to them.

"Again Miss Rayne."

Nodding, she pumped the shotgun and aimed. Firing another round, another double loud blast was heard. Looking back, there was a gaping hole. Everyone went toward it and looked at it. The male pilot looked inside then stuck his hand in. They heard a muffled metal click inside. Using his other hand, he griped the door side and opened the door a little. Sticking his foot between the door and frame, he took his hand out. Standing up and opening the door fully, he held it and made a hand gesture to enter.

"Guess you are useful at times," Asuka said walking through.

"…thank you Miss Souryu," he said slowly blinking. Looking at the others, Rayne looked impressed.

"That was a neat trick!" she said smiling. "You'll have to tell me if you have more."

"…I do…"

"Nice!" she said standing closer to him. She was about to say something when she felt two pair of eyes on her.

"I'll ask another time then," Rayne stated. Not turning to face the two, she headed inside.

"…" he said slowly blinking. Watching Rei and Rana walk passed him, he entered. Walking a short distance, they got to the inside of the hollow building.

"Dang this thing is huge up close," Asuka stated looking up. They heard her voice echo many times going up.

"Now the question is…how do we get down there?" she said looking down. Both Shinji and Rei looked down as well.

"…?" Rayne and Rana said looking at her in confusion. Looking forward, they saw something nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Rana stated and pointed. "The lift is right here."

"…?" Asuka and Rei said blinking in confusion. Both saw the female twin and the Fifth Child walk forward.

"Yeah, it's right…!?" Rayne said. Both she and Rana put their foot down on the platform they saw..

Seeing their vision go micro, their foot went through the flooring of the lift. Suddenly feeling like they went over an edge, they were abruptly halted. Both felt three hands grab them each. Blinking, the two saw they were looking straight down a bottomless pit. The shotgun that was in the Fifth Child's hands was dropping down it. Focusing on it, the endless pit was altered. The entire depth of the drop was seen with large spikes and stakes sticking out from the walls. Each one had someone impaled with gore splattered everywhere.

'_**FALLL!#$%^#FFFFFAAALLLLLL!#^#^#$FFFFAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!'**_

"…!?" Rana and Rayne said with frighten wide eyes.

Fear ripped through them hearing the sound of someone screaming viciously. Looking up, they saw Rei, Asuka, and Shinji had caught them. Holding them by their hands, they slowly pulled them back up. Getting them back on the small walkway, both were shaking from almost falling to their death.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Asuka yelled at them. Her voice bounced across the walls and caused an echo and delay effect.

"Don't ever do that again! You hear me!?"

"…!?" Rana and Rayne said breathing hard and trying to calm down. Asuka was about to rant again when all of them felt a rumble. Hearing something from deep below, the railing system sounded loudly. Lasting for about 20 seconds, all of them saw a large platform come to a stop.

"…" Shinji said blinking. Walking forward, he stepped onto the lift and headed for the center. Rei followed him followed by the others. Stopping in the middle, they heard another rumble from the rail system. The large lift started descending at a slower rate than coming up.

At a lower level of NERV HQ, an elevator slowed down to a stop. With the doors opening, the occupants were lead out by a child. Gendo and Yui were in tow of the child Shinji with Fuyutsuki following next to them. Thinking that the evil clones would be in the hallway, there were none. Instead, the ceiling and walls were spotted heavily with black-red eyes. Some large, some small, some overlapping, some with many red veins, and some with nothing except an iris and pupil.

"…" all three adults said with goosebumps flaring on their skin.

Not focusing on the eyes, Yui and Kozo stared at the boy. Gendo looked forward then behind to see how far the illusion went. About a yard away, a towering spider like creature was following them. Instead of having the body of an Arachnida, half of it was a distorted human face. Its skin was both fused and stitched to the back body portion of a spider. The human mouth was morbidly large. It kept opening and closing showing too many sharp and jagged teeth with fangs. Hissing at him, Gendo turned forward with a pale face.

"W-What's there?" the scientist whispered. She felt the hairs on the back of neck stand on end instantly. The Sub-Commander didn't say anything, but noticed a large insect looking shadow on the floor.

"…nothing…" the Commander said quietly. Adjusting his shades, he could feel his pulse beating hard and sweat dripping inside of his gloves.

"_The room is over there," _the boy stated. Continuing to pull along, he felt the adults walking a little quicker. About to reach the door, three individuals came out of an intersection further down. Recognizing them and seeing them head toward them tensely, something was following behind them.

"…!?" Gendo, Yui, and Kozo said.

Blinking and stopping with fear, what was following the three was more of a biological experiment gone wrong. With the lower body of an octopus, its main body was an enlarged and wide Venus fly trap mouth. The human head and neck were surgical stitched onto the body. Various hoses impaled its throat, mouth, eyes, and the back of its head. As it slithered, blood was dripping from it and leaving a trail behind it. The sound it made was breathing and sucking the air at the same time

"…!?" Misato, Ritsuko, and Kaji said. Freezing in place from seeing what was behind the other three, they didn't look at the monster behind them. Focusing heavily on the child, their eyes widen to see who it was. The boy blinked and stared a little bit at the faux blonde.

"_Mama," _he said and looked up at Yui. With fear in her face, she nervously looked down.

"_That blonde lady looks familiar…can I go say hi?"_

"…I…don't think…we…have…time…for…that…Shinji," she whispered. Flinching and shaking, the figure behind her moved its head to be between hers and Gendo's. Kozo caught a glimpse and instantly paled.

"…_oh…okay…"_ he whispered back. Looking back at the other three adults, he leaned forward.

"_Are you three here to go into the secret passageway?"_

"…!?" Misato, Ritsuko, and Kaji said.

Everything became silent and the child's whisper soundeded loud like ove onr a loudspeaker. Feeling the shakes coming and making it hard to be still, Misato walked forward. Ritsuko and Kaji did not stand still and kept up to be walking beside her. Stopping near the other three, they saw how pale and shaken each other were. The two creatures were now towering over and looking down at them.

"Y-Y-Yeah…we are here t-t-to go there…too," the Major said with stutters.

"_Okay!"_ the boy whispered with a smile. "_It's in that room."_

Hearing a door slide open slowly, all of them turned toward it slowly. Something bloody rolled out through the doorway and gently reeled out. A bleeding black tongue laid out from the room they needed to go in. Glancing at the inside of the room, it was like staring into a morbid mouth. Discolored, infected, and bleeding gums were the entire floor and ceiling. Sticking out from both were various sizes of teeth and tentacles. At the far end of their view, they saw down an esophagus. Something came up from it and suddenly stopped. A gigantic black-red eye opened that filled up the entire back wall. Seeing the iris move a little, it focused and stared at them.

"_Let's go everybody,_" the boy stated.

"…" the entire group stated. Deciding on what to do, staying or going felt like the wrong choice. Inside the room felt more horrific than standing out with the monsters over them; however, the vile creatures were giving off a stronger malicious aura the longer they stood there. Deciding to take the lead, Gendo cleared his throat.

"…very…well…" he said then looked all of them. "Form a human chain…Inspector Kaji will take the rear."

"…" all of them nodded. Connecting hands, the commander saw that everyone had taken their position. Turning toward the child Shinji, he saw the boy look up.

"…lead on…"

"_Okay papa,"_ he said with a nod. Turning forward while holding his head, he lifted his free hand up and stood at attention.

"_All aboard the Shinji train! Full speed ahead!" _the boy said.

Mildly doing skipping steps and making train chug sounds, the rest of the adults followed. All of them felt their skin crawl from hearing the small footsteps on the floor turn into wet splats. Seeing then stepping on the black tongue, it sank and moved a little under their feet. As they slowly entered the mouth room, they heard haggard breathing surround them along with the smell of rotten decay, blood, and waste.

Light around them became darker and darker the further they entered. When Kaji took carefully placed steps into the room, he heard the tongue reeling back. Feeling it being right behind him and touching his back, the sound of a door closing slammed behind him.

"…!?" all the adults flinched.

Blinking in surprise, the room was back to normal. None of the morbidity was seen, felt, smelled, or heard. Looking around the room, all the lights did not turn on. Instead, monitors at terminals were on with static showing. Ritsuko felt the Sub-Commander begin to let go of her hand and instantly saw a dark silhouette stand beside him. It turned slowly to her with something glowing on its face. Feeling her eyes widen with fear, two syringes with a glowing sky blue liquid replaced where its eyes were.

"DON'T LET GO OF ANYONE!" she yelled and gripped his hand. It caused everyone to squeeze each other's hands tightly and remain still. After a minute or two went by, nothing happened.

"_Are we still playing train mama and papa!?"_ the boy said excited.

"…y-y-yes S-Shinji…w-w-we are…" Yui said quietly and feeling like she wanted to hurl. All the sudden, they heard white noise coming from the monitors.

Looking slowly at them, the screens started to glitch then show live footage of areas in the base. When all of the monitors stopped glitching, they saw what was happening on the base. They saw the invasion of troops and aircrafts coming in from a blown up entry point at the surface. However, all the aircrafts were acting odd. They were running into one another and blowing up, dive bombing into the lakes and exploding, or firing artillery at everything including their own aircrafts.

"Who…is invading us?" Misato asked.

"SEELE seems to be the likely culprit," Fuyutsuki stated.

"Which means it's the JSSDF," Kaji stated.

"…so that is their plan…" Gendo stated with a frown. "They want to take control."

"_Papa?" _the child asked. Feeling a pull on his arm, he glanced down at the boy. Blinking in mild surprise, the child was standing behind his leg and seemed to be hiding.

"…_why…why are the bad people…acting that way on the screen papa?_"

"…oh my god…" Yui whispered in horror.

Each of the monitors was showing feed of both the troops and NERV staff. Everyone was in either in a state of insanity, horror, or was being killed or dead. The soldiers were firing at themselves while others committed various acts of suicide. Of the NERV employees that were still alive, they were sitting in corners and rocking back and forth. Of the ones that couldn't take it anymore, they killed themselves in gruesome ways. One continually slammed their face into a wall until their face was bloody and smashed in.

Others lynched themselves with wires, extension cords, or rope. Most of the tech staff committed more horrific acts that made their skin crawl. One was cutting themselves open and doing make shift surgery while awake. Of the soldiers that were able to get to those lower levels where the scientists were, the NERV staff overtook them. Regardless of being shot at or arms blown off, they disabled the troops.

Misato, Ritsuko, and Yui hurled to the floor in absolute disgust while Gendo, Kozo, and Kaji turned away from the screen feeling weak. The insane staff were raping the soldiers while taking combat knifes and flaying them open. A couple became cannibalistic and was eating the troops' organs while penetrating them. All the sudden, they felt the entire room shaking in place. It wasn't like being in an earthquake physically; however visually, nothing was still.

Recovering, the group noticed that there was no sound. Looking around, the monitors were not there. Blinking, all of them held their hands murderously while not moving. The entire room was etched in glowing crimson of various jagged words. They repeated over and over again until they became engulfed with them.

'_**HAVE THEY BECOME ENLIGHTENED?' 'THE RED UTOPIA!' 'EVERYONE WILL ORGASIM!' 'DELIRIUMS!' 'ISN'T PLAYTIME ENJOYABLE?' 'EVERYONE WILL SUFFER!' 'ALL WILL BECOME ONE!' 'EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT EVERYONE HAS THOUGHT!' 'DELIRIUMS!' 'WHAT EVERYONE HAS DONE!' 'WHAT EVERYONE'S SECRETS ARE!' 'ISN'T PALYTIME MASOCHISTIC?' 'AREN'T YOU ALL EXCITED?' 'WE WILL ALL BECOME ONE' 'ISN'T PLAYTIME SADISTIC?' I WILL SHARE MY BEING WITH ALL!' 'DELIRIUMS!' 'EVERYTHING!' 'THIS WORLD! 'ISN'T PLAYTIME PAINFUL?' 'YOUR ID!' 'YOUR EGO!' 'YOUR SUPEREGO!' **_

All flinched from hearing the sound of something heavy drop in the room. It made the group start to back away from hearing the sound of skin dragging itself on the floor.

"_The elevator is over there papa,"_ the boy stated sounding scared.

"…continue…leading…" Gendo said carefully. Feeling the boy pull him harder, the others followed along with the human chain. Leaving the room, there were no eerie sounds or malicious auras. However, the scent of the passageway they were in was of death. As they walked, there was multiple soft whispering going on around them. Tightening their hands, they continued. Reaching sliding doors, they opened when they got in front of them.

Seeing a large platform, the group carefully got on it. Congregating to the middle, they turned their backs toward each other. Forming a circle, the child wondered why they did that.

"_Why is everyone doing a circle mama?"_

"Just…Just to…extend playing train Shinji."

"_Oh! Okay!"_

"So…how do we get down there…if we are in this…" Kaji said then trailed off. Feeling the lift shake violently for a second, it started descending. About to finish off his comment, everyone heard a deep monstrous chuckle in slow motion. It came from somewhere deep below and passed the lift platform.


	158. Reaching the Den

Chapter 158: Reaching the Den

After traveling further inland above forestry, the Sixth Child levitated in the sky after reaching a certain location. Looking down with a grim face, he saw the top side of where the SEELE underground facility would be. The abandon warehouse still looked the same around the plant and animal life. Disappearing and reappearing on the ground, Kaworu was at the front of the building. Walking forward, he heard fast moving footsteps around him. Hearing the sounds of weapons being drawn, the Sixth Child did not stop walking.

"…" he said frowning.

Rapid fire of weaponry was shot at him. The AT-Field around him bounced all projectiles. After a minute of gunfire, the Sixth Child was still walking. Standing in front of the main entrance, he saw a side panel for access and identification. About to open the door, he heard the sounds of rockets being sent at him. Glancing behind him and seeing the RPGs, all of them blew up once they impacted the AT-Field. Turning back around and staring at the main entrance, his eyes glowed red brightly. The roll up door crumbled on itself revealing a down slope ramp.

Levitating again, he went down the ramp to the underground parking space. Upon entering, more operatives opened fired at him. Hiding behind cars and vans, they were using heavier weaponry. With the barrier around him, he hovered toward the only door on the other side of the space. Not even looking at the SEELE agents when he expanded the AT-Field violently, all the vehicles suddenly were shot back to the walls of the parking space. Immediately crushing all of them with a couple exploding, all the operatives were knocked out, severally injured, killed from the severe collision with the vehicle, or on fire from the explosions.

"…" Kaworu said standing in front of the door. Seeing another side panel, he heard an operative struggling nearby. Not even turning to him, he forced the man up with telekinesis. Hearing him choking, he brought the man beside him.

"…open the door lilim…" the Sixth Child said impassively.

Keeping a choke hold, he let the operative move his limbs. Seeing nothing moving and only hearing him struggle, the teen's face became annoyed. Hearing bone, cartilage, and tendons ripping apart, the SEELE agent screamed in agony as his arms were ripped out of their sockets. Watching his limbs retrieve his credentials from his jacket, they retrieved a card. Sliding the card through, the door started opening up.

"…next time…don't disobey me…if there is a next time," Kaworu said sternly. Releasing the operative, he put his hands in his pockets. Hovering above the ground, he went inside. Instead of waiting for each door to open, he violently blew each door he saw outward with his AT-Field. Travelling all the way to the large double sliding doors, it lead to the large empty corridor space. The hallways behind him were heavily spotted with crimson. Force opening the doors, he went inside.

"…" he said looking around.

Not sensing anything here, he tries to summon the committee members. In each attempt, there was only white noise and incoherent sounds. After the last one he tried and did not receive an answer, he narrowed his eyes.

"Old fools," Kaworu stated to himself.

Disappearing, he reappeared in various rooms of the facility looking for a specific one. Finding the main control room, he saw the self-destruct button. Bypassing the normal procedures to activate it, he forced it to become live. At the same time, he disabled the alarms that were going off since he entered the facility. Going toward the usual way he got out of the facility before, he reached outside without much interference. Ascending slowly into the air, he looked down at the facility.

After a couple of minutes, there was a massive rumble in the earth. Seeing the abandon building shake and fall apart, the ground it was on suddenly caved in. Nearby trees fell into the sink hole as wild life quickly scurried away. Finding no satisfaction from the destruction, he turned away. About to go back toward the surface entrance to NERV HQ, something stopped him immediately.

"…_m…r…K…a…w…o…r…u…"_

"…!?" he said blinking. Looking all around him, he didn't see anything.

'…that sounded like…no…that can't be…it is just my imagin-'

"…_MMMMMmmmmrrrrrrr…KKKKKaaaaawwwwoooorrrrruuuuu…"_

"…Shinji?" the Sixth Child stated out loud.

Sensing something, he turned south and traveled further above the forestry. After a short travel, there was a portion of the greenery that had burned. In the center of it were remains of a building of some kind. About to ignore it, the familiar voice whispered again. Focusing at the scorched site, there was a dark silhouette moving around.

"…_o…v…e…r…h…e…r…e…"_

"…!?" Kaworu said with a surprise.

A strange sense of hope swelled inside of him and urged him to go down there. Deciding to do so, he quickly went there and landed. Looking around, there was much rubble, wood, and metal everywhere. Hearing faint breathing nearby, he moved toward the large metal cylinder remains. Peering down, there seemed to be a lot of air flow going in and out of the ground. Moving debris out of the way, he saw a slotted tunnel.

"Where does this lead?" he asked out loud. Hearing his voice echo, the voice he heard responded weakly. It was clearer, but sounded very far away. Entering the tunnel, he traveled down it with curiosity and hope driving him.

On one of many supply lifts of NERV, it was traveling down. Reaching the end of its range, it had slow down to a stop inside of the base. The occupants on the platform were looking around themselves. Nothing seemed to be recognizable even though they knew that they were in NERV.

"Where are we?" Rana asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure," Asuka stated. "Wondergirl?"

"…I am not entirely sure…possibly connected to one of the Eva cages," Ayanami stated. "Do you know Ikari?"

"Yes," Shinji stated. He started walking forward to the catwalk that was seen up ahead.

"It is one of the supply lifts that is adjacent to an Eva cage."

"You mean like for weapons and stuff?" Rayne asked as the others were following.

"Correct."

Walking off the platform and onto a catwalk, it led to large double doors ahead. Upon reaching them, they did not open. Going to the panel that was to the right of the doors, it had a red letter message.

"Broken?" the female twin asked.

"Given the current condition of the base, it is in lockdown," the Third Child stated. Going toward a square panel on the wall, he opened it to show a hand crank wheel. Both Rei and Asuka had a flashback of when he did this before. The redhead immediately walked toward him as he was inserting the rod to the crank wheel.

"…yes Miss Souryu?"

"Don't mind me. Open it," she said standing next to him.

"…" he said blinking slowly. Grabbing the rod with two hands, he stopped seeing the Second Child cross her arms over her chest.

"…is something wrong Miss Souryu?"

"You can't move that with one pinky? You did that last time."

"…!?" Rana and Rayne said. Looking at Asuka with confused expressions, Rei kept quiet.

"…" Shinji said removing his hands. Blinking, he tilted his head and produced popping cracks in his neck.

"Do you wish for me to open the doors with my pinky finger Miss Souryu?"

"…yes…" Asuka stated with a tense face.

"…very well…" he said with a small nod.

Placing his right pinky on the rod, everyone blinked at the same time out of reflex. The four watched with bewildered eyes as he was turning the wheel with his small finger. As heavy as the doors were, Shinji showed no signs of strain. He remained still as a statue while his arm was the only thing in motion. It gave a robotic effect. Seeing the arm moving in a precise and constant motion along with the doors opening at a constant slow pace.

Once the double doors had opened far enough for a person to walk through, he stopped turning. Putting his arm down, he secured the wheel in place. Turning around, he started walking toward the opening. Only Rayne broke out of the silent stare and headed over to him.

"…how…how did you do that?"

"Do what Miss Rayne?"

"…don't play dumb…"

"I just did what Miss Souryu asked," he said in front of the doors. Turning to walk forward, he did not stop.

"That is all."

"…?" the Fifth Child said. Watching him go through the door opening, she turned back to the others. Rana looked flabbergasted. Rei looked confused. Asuka looked irritated until she looked at the rod and wheel.

"If that idiot could do it with one finger, I should be able to do it as well!" she stated out loud.

Removing the stopper from the wheel, she put her pinky on the rod. With a determined face, she pressed down as hard as could. The rod and wheel spun easily and went around and around a couple of times. Reaching the end, the doors made a loud bang sound of being fully open. All four flinched and stared with lost eyes. Unable to understand, Ayanami turned toward the open metal doors. Seeing the back of the Third Child walking away, she immediately started walking quickly. It was an imagery that she disliked greatly.

"…" Asuka said. Ruffling her hair a couple of times, she became irritated.

"Damn it Third!" she yelled. Walking briskly, she went through the metal doors. Rayne and Rana followed quickly.

When the last two entered, they saw that they were in the Eva cages. To their fortune, all of the units were stationed in the one they walked into. The only one that wasn't present is the purple war machine. Knowing that it was at the lowest level of NERV, they didn't have to worry about not knowing where it was or influencing the other units.

"At least these haven't been damaged."

"If anyone damaged mine, there'd be hell to pay!" Asuka stated out loud.

"What do we do now? Do we try to find where everyone is?" Rayne asked.

"We will be safer in an Eva than trying to find the others on foot. Besides, the invaders have guns, explosives, aircrafts, and numbers. They have probably already taken over a majority of the base at this point," the redhead stated.

"That sounds like a fair estimate given what we saw on the surface," the Fifth Child stated looking at the war machines. "So…who goes in? All of us?"

"Me and Wondergirl will get in our Evas. You three will have to decide who goes and who stays."

"…" Shinji said turning around. Blinking, he looked at Rayne and Rana.

"Miss Rayne and Miss Rana will go in Unit-03. I will remain behind."

"No," all but Asuka stated at the same time. The Second Child put at hand over her face.

"We don't have time for this debate! We need to secure ourselves first before we get overtaken!"

"…agreed…" the Third Child said with a nod. "I will go to the observation control room and assist in the synchronization process. Please head toward your Units."

"But…but," Rana said worried. Getting in front of him, he kept a stoic expression.

"As Miss Souryu has stated, time is of the essence. Please go in Unit-03 with Miss Rayne Miss Rana," he stated. Turning around, he started walking away.

"Alright! Let's go!" the redhead said. Turning around, she headed for her Eva.

"Come on…you know he can take care of himself," Rayne whispered. Grabbing the female twin's hand and pulling, Rana reluctantly turned away. Both started heading toward the dark blue war machine.

"…Ikari…wait…" Ayanami stated. Seeing him stop, she walked quickly to him. When he turned around, she embraced him.

"…" he said blinking. "Miss Ayanami?"

"Once you have completed the synchronization procedure…you will come back…and be with me in Unit-00," she stated quietly. Pulling back a little to be face-to-face with him, she saw him stoically look at her.

"…" he said blinking. "…if that is your wish Miss Ayanami."

"It is."

"...very well...I will join you afterwards," he said with a small nod.

"...thank you..." she said with a small smile. Blinking, she slowly let him go. Turning around, she hurried toward her Eva.

"…" Shinji said. Turning around, his eyes started seeing the red tint come back. Feeling his vision become gritty, the hue of redness stopped a certain shade. Blinking and seeing the vision staying, he began walking to the outside hallway to get to the observation room.

On a large platform lift in NERV, the group of adults were still on it as it continued to go down. Still in the circle they created and standing side by side in the middle, they continued to hold hands as a human chain. Ever since descending on the lift, all of them would see the environment glitch into something else. Instead of metal, it would be flesh. Instead of a platform, it would layers and layers of skin fused and stitched together. Instead of the smell of metal, dust, and oil, human decay, blood, and human waste filled the air.

"_Chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga…chew chew…chuga-chuga,_" the child Shinji sang quietly to himself.

All of the adults felt more than disturbed. The contrast between what they were perceiving and the child's behavior made their anxieties elevate more. The lower that the group got, the more glitches started to occur. After more minutes passed, the vision changes were at a strobing rate. Once the lift stopped, there were no more glitches. Despite them stopping, everyone was in a cold sweat and felt mentally strained and weak.

"_Can I lead again mama and papa?"_ the boy asked calmly.

"…go…ahead…" Gendo said stiffly and quietly.

"_Continuing full speed ahead,"_ he said.

Pulling them along, the group weakly followed. Still holding hands, the grip on everyone became less intense and frailer. Going off the lift platform, they went down a long hallway. The lights from the ceiling were dimly light. Despite seeing the hallway, it was dark and gritty. Whenever there was a shadow they went by, it would whisper. Almost all were multiple voices of incoherent words and sayings. Seeing an opening up ahead, it led to something large and spacious.

"_Ahead stop,"_ the child said and clicked his shoes together. "_Safe place dead ahead."_

"…!?" everyone stated with fear in their eyes.

Entering the spacious large room, the huge gate doors to Terminal Dogma were seen. In the dark lit area, the only illumination was from the gate label and the constant red lights over head. Despite the dark lit and murkiness the room had, there was an oddity. There was clear light seen coming from metal gates. It only seeped through the underside of the revolving doors.

"…hey…" Kaji stated with a confused face. "…listen…"

The group became quiet and listened carefully. Hearing air hissing from pipes along the walls, there was something in the background. From how faint it sounded, it didn't seem like it belonged in the lowest level of NERV. Gendo felt a pull on his hand and looked down.

"_Come on papa! Once we are inside, the bad men won't be able to hurt us!"_

"…" he said. Repeating what the child said to him, he looked up and thought what was on the other side. Knowing what and who was in there, he felt stuck again.

"What do we do Gendo?" Kozo asked.

"…move forward…"

As the group moved closer, they could hear the faint sound get louder and louder. Standing in front of the gates, the sound was audible and muffled. It made everyone blink a couple of times hearing what sounded like orchestra music. Despite part of the group looking confused, the ones holding Yui's hands felt her grip them more.

"…hey…that sounds…like what is played at the Sakura Palace."

"…" the Commander said. Pulling on the child's hand, he saw the boy look up.

"Hold Yui's hand."

"_Okay!"_ Shinji said. Letting go of the boy's and the scientist's hand, nothing happened. Feeling his sleeve get snatched, it was Yui with fear in her face.

"What are you doing!?"

"…I am curious to see what is in Terminal Dogma now," he said not turning toward her.

Pulling his sleeve out from her weak grip, he walked to the door panel. Ignoring the others whispering protest and warnings, he got out his NERV card. Sliding the card through, the red light turned green. Warning lights started coming on and flashing. Everyone heard the mechanical locks for the door sound and saw the exterior deadbolts get lifted. When the last one was removed, the gates opened outward slowly. The seeping light on the other side of the doors started showing through the gaps. By the time the large doors fully opened, everyone was engulfed by a white light.

Exiting the Eva cages, Shinji turned left into the hallway. Despite seeing the walls splashed with various amounts of gore, there weren't any corpses on the floor. Seeing that there probably hadn't been much activity of either the NERV staff or invading troops, he walked down the hallway. Seeing elevators up ahead, he walked to them. Hitting the call button, he stared at the wall. He heard the pulley system operating followed by wet grinding noises with shouts of suffering.

"…" he said blinking. Waiting, the sound of a lift slowing down to a stop was heard. The left elevator opened with a ding sound. Glancing at the one his right, loud pounding was heard on the other side. Noticing a dent getting bigger from the other side, Shinji slowly looked at the left elevator. Walking forward and stepping inside, he looked at the floor panel. Selecting the floor he needed, the doors closed behind him.

"…" he said looking at the back of the elevator then down a little.

Blinking slowly, he turned around and stared at the doors. Waiting for his floor to come up, he heard movement behind him. There were three crouching NERV staff members heavily stained with blood shifted a little. All of them were looking up at Shinji and shaking in place. Each had slashes that ripped their uniform a bit. Slowly moaning and standing up, the elevator started to slow down. Hearing the lift sound again, the doors opened up. Walking out and turning right, Shinji headed toward the observation/control room. As the doors were closing, one of the staff members shot out their arm to stop the doors from closing.

Walking down another blood stained hallway, he turned at the intersection to the left. The room he was heading to was up ahead. Alongside the top of the walls next to the ceiling, lit candles were hanging. Blinking and tilting his head a little, nothing came to mind regarding about them. Moving his head back straight, he went toward the room. Reaching in front of it, he pressed the side panel. Watching the door open up, a tidal wave of crimson flowed out and into the hallway that he was in. Holding his ground and waiting for the rush of blood to die down, he entered the room. Hearing the door close behind him, he looked around. Still seeing a red tinted world, the main terminal was the only one that had a flashing light on it. Going to it, he pressed the flashing button.

[DAMN IT THIRD! ANSWER!]

"…" Shinji said not flinching from the outburst. Looking down at the button, he read the label for comm-links.

"…I am here Miss Souryu."

[About time you slow poke!]

"My apologizes…is everyone in place?"

[Rayne here…I'm here too Shinji]

[I'm here as well Ikari]

"Good to hear…I will prepare for synchronization…if I can have your patience."

[Hold it Third. Establish video communication first.]

"Very well," he said and tapped a few commands. On the monitors overhead, three channels opened up. It showed the cockpit of each of the Eva Units. Seeing they were sitting with hands on the controls, each of them had the synch clips on their heads.

"Video comm-links are established Miss Souryu."

[Good. Now hurry it up.]

As the four pilots watched him walk to terminal to terminal, they saw that the synchronization procedures were commencing. While he was looking at monitor, the door to the room opened. Three NERV staffers entered with pale complexions and blood heavily splattered on them. They stared at the male pilot with a look of fear and craziness.

[Ikari!] Ayanami stated seeing the three close the door behind them. One entered a code on the door. It turned the green light above the exit to red indicating it was locked.

[Shinji! Behind you!] Rana stated with worry.

[H-Hey! What are you three doing?] Asuka demanded. Despite knowing and seeing that the Third Child can take care of himself, the sight of the employees made her insides tighten.

"…Y…O…U…" one of the staffers stated then yelled. "YOU!"

"…" Shinji said. He stopped looking at the graphic with neural connection numbers and turned around. Seeing the same three individuals in the elevator, he gave a small nod.

"Greetings gentlemen. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Y-y-you caused all of this!"

"This is all of your doing!"

"Why weren't you here to stop it!?"

"Where are the Commanders? The Major? The Eva pilots? Why did they abandon us?!"

"My apologizes that you feel that way gentlemen. I do not have the ability to be in two places at once."

"SHUT UP YOU DEVIL! YOU DEMON!"

"That's right! You diabolical freak!"

"If we kill you…then all of this madness will end. Everything will go back to normal," one of them stated.

"…I see…" the Third Child said with a blink.

Turning back around, he continued monitoring then typed on the terminal. The female pilots saw the three NERV officials look around the room. One broke the glass on the fire emergency lock up and got a fire ax. Another grabbed the fire extinguisher. The last one got out his pocket knife that was completely blood stained. All three started converging to where the Third Child was standing.

[Shinji!]/[Run!]/[Ikari!]/[Get out of there you idiot!]

"…" Shinji said. Hearing the officials walking closer to him, he could feel it coming.

'_**ShOwMe…sHoWtHeM…SHOW ALL YOUR HUMANITY!'**_ Sid stated in his head.

'…very well sir…' the Third Child responded mentally.

Closing his eyes, he felt the burning sensation in the back his eyes then spread forward. Turning around, he opened his eyes. It caused the three NERV employees to stop in place. Seeing their eyes widen, he tilted his head slowly. A loud crunching snap emitted that caused the three to flinch. It pushed one member's fear further.

"DIE YOU DEMON!" the one with fire ax yelled then charged.

Swinging the ax overhead then down at the male pilot, Shinji side stepped. Missing him, the employee hit the floor hard with the ax. Feeling the jolt from impact, he turned to the male pilot. A fist collided hard with his face and sent him scrambling backwards before falling to the ground. Though the Eva pilots felt relieved Shinji didn't get hurt, they saw him having the weapon the staffer dropped. All of them felt goosebumps flare on their skin.

[…R-Rayne?…are you o-okay?] Rana asked. It caused Asuka and Rei to look at the Fifth Child's facial expression through the video comm-link. Pale and veering back, she was staring with fright.

[…not again…please not again…]

"_**Gentlemen…I do not wish to harm you…but if you continue…I will show you no mercy**_."

[…!?] the four pilots stated with shocked faces. Hearing the evil voice, they saw the downed staffer get up with a bloody nose. He looked angrier than afraid.

"JUST DIE YOU BASTARD!" he shouted.

Getting up, he charged at him again with the other two charging as well. Getting close to the male pilot, he tried to tackle him. Instead, Shinji quickly did a lunging side kick into his stomach. The other two stopped from charging seeing how much force knocked down their comrade. Dropping to his hands and knees, he coughed harshly and was trying to breathe. Hearing someone walk calmly toward him, a metal scrapping sound from the floor emitted as well.

"…" he said hearing the footsteps stop nearby. Looking up slowly, he saw black-dark magenta eyes staring down at him. The last thing he saw was the male pilot swing his arm with the fire ax.

"…!?" the remaining two NERV staffers said. Staring wide eye from seeing him get decapitated, horror overcame them. As they watched the Third Child raise the ax again, he repeatedly swung it down on the dead man. Chopping his body into pieces, blood was flung far and wide. Seeing him stop, he only moved his eyes to gaze at them.

"Y-Y-You…m-monster…you really a-are a dem-" one of the staffers stated before he stopped talking. Shinji threw the ax at him and it impaled his face. The blade inserted into his skull before he dropped to the ground dead.

"AAAHHHHH!" the remaining staffer stated with a frightened shout.

Dropping the fire extinguisher, he rushed over to the door panel. Entering the code, the light above turned back to green. Running out of the room, he was immediately gunned down by machine gun fire. The sound of gunfire brought the Eva pilots out of the grizzly stupor from seeing the Third Child kill someone with an ax again.

[Ikari! Get out of there!] Ayanami shouted.

"_**The synchronization has not been completed Miss Ayanami,**_" he stated turning back to the terminal. Inputting a couple of commands, they saw he was lightly splattered with blood. After a few moments passed the room door opened again.

'…no…' Rei stated in her mind. Feeling her vision go micro, she saw troops start turning into the room with their machine guns pointing forward. Seeing the muzzle of the firearms turn toward Shinji, her insides became unbearably tense.

'NO! NO! NO!' she shouted in her mind.

Gripping the controls with intense emotions and stress, the eye of Unit-00 glowed. Ripping out of its shoulder and back constraints, the Eva lunged forward at the observation window. Seeing invading soldiers aim at the back of the Third Child, she felt her eyes tingle. Throwing a fast punch into the window, it went through and shattered the entire glass. Missing the Third Child by a yard, the Eva's fist impacted brutishly at the door.

"…" Ayanami said breathing hard. Looking down at the lone person standing, the male pilot slowly turned his head. Gazing up at Unit-00 looking down at him, he blinked slowly. Seeing him give a bow, he stood back up. His eyes were black-dark magenta again and his voice was back to normal

"Thank you Miss Ayanami."

[…] she said.

Noticing and feeling gunfire on the Eva's fingers, she kept the fist wedged in where it was. Watching him continue with the synchronization process, she stood in front of the open observation window. Staring down at him, she confirmed with herself of what she will do after he completed his task. The soul in her Eva gave her a rare mental agreement and a thought.

'…_I will let you in on something…since he is from the Commander…you must push your desires and interest on him to get him to notice and respond. If you don't, they will continue on without giving you a thought.'_

'…I…have been told that as well…however…Ikari does not have a favorable reaction when urges and desires are forced upon him,' Rei thought feeling her eyes still having a tingling sensation.

"Synchronization in 10 seconds," the Third Child stated.

'_Oh? How does he react to those attempts?' _Naoko asked.

'…his aura…changes…and the soul in Unit-01 appears with him.'

"5 seconds."

'…_I see…that would make sense…'_ the scientist thought. Remembering what happened when the Third child was tested in Eva-00, it made her shutter.

'_Then he is unobtainable then._'

"Synchronization…is completed," Shinji stated. Unit-02 and Unit-03 became activated. Moving and stepping on the large platform in front of them, their shoulder and back constraints were unlocked.

'…no…' Ayanami thought. Moving the Eva's other arm, she cupped its hand in front of the observation window. Watching the Third Child blink, he gave a slow nod. Going around the terminal and toward the edge, he jumped off and onto the war machine's hand.

'…he promised me…'

Moving the hand toward the neck area, it opened up. The entry plug came out a bit till the access door was seen. Adjusting the hand so that it was right in front of it, she heard the entry hatch manual gears engaging. Looking back to see the door open, the Third Child stepped inside. Closing the hatch and hearing it lock, he made his way toward her. Getting to the cockpit area, both stared at each other.

'…to become one…with me…physically.'

"Thank you again for defending me Miss Ayanami," he stated with a stoic expression. His black-dark magenta eyes remained and gave an eerie aura of malice around him.

"…welcome Ikari," Rei stated. Giving him a small smile, her crimson eyes continued to emit an icy and piercing glow.


	159. The Tansy Palace

Chapter 159: The Tansy Palace

In an underground tunnel that Kaworu was travelling in, there seemed to be no end in sight. At the rate he was going, it would be tens of minutes or more till he reached the end. Having no patience, he disappeared and reappeared further down the tunnel. Repeating it several times, he stopped seeing an opening up ahead. Hovering to it, it revealed a large room. There were capsules in the air held by wires and suspension systems. Other than those objects, there were smaller size crane arms installed on the floor platform. Terminals were placed right next to each one.

'An underground transporter…that would explain how the Sub-Commander escaped so quickly,' he thought.

Blinking and moving forward, none of the machinery reacted to him. Oddly, there were no audible alarms or red lights flashing around. Knowing that the JSSDF has already attacked and was invading the base, something seemed off. There didn't seem to be an invasion going on. Curious on why it was quiet, he left the room. Entering a wide hallway, there was no sign of terrorist activity, death, or destruction. He moved forward to get to the intersection of hallways up ahead.

"…" the Sixth Child said. Reaching and looking down both at the intersection, there was no one.

"…how odd…I don't feel the presences of lilims nearby…or on any level above or below from here…" he said out loud.

Pushing the oddity aside, he closed his eyes and focused on where the Angel signal was coming from. Feeling it stronger now being inside the base, he opened his eyes and looked down. About to find a way to travel down, a strong presence of another Angel suddenly appeared. It had a similar signature as the first one.

"…" Kaworu said turning his head. Looking in the direction of where the new presence was, he smiled from recognizing who it was.

"So she has now joined us…that will make my plans easier."

Traveling down hallways, there was still no presence of people around. The further he went, nothing changed. A thought of the base being deserted came to mind. Thinking about if information was leaked, it was a possibility. Closing his eyes and expanding his perception broadly, he tried to find anyone.

'…other than her…why can't I sense anyone else?' he thought. Cringing and expanding even further, someone responded.

"…_wwwhhhhaaattttaaarrreeeyyyyooouuuuudddoooiiiinnnngggg…MMMMMrrrrrrrKKKKKKaaaawwwwoooorrrrruuuuu…"_ a familiar sounding voice breathed at his ear.

"…!?"

The male teen opened his eyes and turned to his right. Seeing no one around him, he blinked a couple of times. Narrowing his eyes, he called out.

"Where are you?"

"…_w…h…e…r…e…?…d…o…w…n…h…e…r…e…"_

"…" Kaworu said. Looking down at the floor, he could feel someone shaking their head side to side.

"…_n…o…f…u…r…t…h…e…r…"_

"…you mean in…"

"…_mmmmuuuccchhhhffffuuuurrrttthhheeerrrr…"_

"…you…are there?"

"…_y…e…s…c…o…m…e…a…n…d…j…o…i…n…"_ the weak voice stated. The Sixth Child felt the aura of it starting to fade.

"_SSShhheeeewwwiiiilllllbbbeeetttthhheeerrrrreeee…hheeewwwiiilllbbbeeetthheeerrreeetttooooooo."_

"…!?" Kaworu said blinking in surprise. "Who do speak of?"

Feeling its presence fading away, the Sixth Child narrowed his eyes. Moving his hand toward the floor, his eyes shined. Three floors below him ripped open instantly with a violent explosion. A hole of a diameter size two times her height was created. His AT-Field protected him from any blast or fire that shot back at him. Not finding the presence of the voice anymore, he calmed himself. Moving his hand back to his side, he glanced around again.

'…the blast doors…are not activating…the sprinklers are not on…the alarms are still not sounding…' he thought feeling confused. '…did the soldiers deactivate the system?…no…that is not possible.'

'What is really going on?' he thought. About to go descend into the hole he created, he felt Ayanami's presence suddenly drop. It almost seemed like she was in a free fall going deeper and deeper into the base.

'Hmmm?' Kaworu thought. Feeling the signature of the Evas, the other two were dropping just as fast. Deciding that he will follow them, he saw something in his peripheral vision. Glancing to the left, he blinked with bewilderment. The blown up floors were back to normal. There was no damaged to them.

"…" he said. Suddenly having a thought, he frowned and levitated.

"I do not have time to play with you," the Sixth Child stated. Turning around, he travelled to the Eva cage. Leaving the hallway, he heard a faint sound. It was a child like voice that giggled before it faded away.

Back in the Eva cage, Unit-00 removed its fist that impacted with the entrance wall of the observation room. As pieces were dropping to the ground, the walls cracked a little bit more. Moving its hand back to its side, there was a large gaping hole. Immediately, there was gunfire and what looked like grenades thrown. Seeing that there were still troops alive after punching the wall, the room had explosions from the bombs tossed. Terminals were being destroyed as soldiers were firing at the room's entrance.

[Step aside Wondergirl] Asuka stated through the comm-link. She had a smirk on her face and made her Unit imitate cracking its knuckles.

[I want squash some ants as payback.]

[…very well]

Turning Eva-00 around, Eva-02 had walked up behind. Stepping away from the open observation room, the red war machine did not waste time. Not caring from the destruction she caused, Asuka killed the remaining troops that were firing at them.

[Alright. Now that those bad guys are dealt with]

Turning her Eva around, both Unit-00 and Unit-03 were looking at her. Opening the video comm-link, she saw a mixture of expressions. Rana had a slight irritated look while Rayne had a neutral one. Rei seemed to look mildly pleased while Shinji had the same expression he always kept. Sighing out loud from seeing it, she shook her head.

[So…how do we fight against Nagisa?] Rayne asked. [Just like how we battle against Angels?]

[That's all we got to go off of…unless Wondergirl and Third know something we don't] the redhead said.

[…he is to be treated as an Angel…] the First Child stated. [He is here in the base]

[What!? Already?] Asuka stated surprised. [How do you know?]

[Well…the whole point of SEELE sending troops was to take control of this base. From that access and elimination of the staff, Nagisa would follow in afterwards. That is what SEELE had planned] the Fifth Child stated first.

[Why didn't you tell anyone?] Rana asked a bit angry at her. [We could have saved people from this.]

[SEELE didn't give me much choice when they captured me and forced me to be a spy.]

[Whatever. Now is not the time. We need to get ready for that monster.]

[How do we get out of the Eva cage?] the female twin asked. [Fighting will be difficult in this limited space.]

[…] the Second Child stated. Trying to think on a way, she was drawing a blank. Getting irritated and itching to be in a more optimal battle position, she turned to Eva-00.

[Damn it…alright you two. Where do we go to fight this guy?]

[…] Shinji stated and slowly blinked. [I believe Mr. Kaworu will try to go to Terminal Dogma.]

[Eh?…Why all the way down there?]

[Angels are drawn to artifacts that were placed down there by the Commander]

[What kind of artifacts are we talking about?] Rayne asked.

[It will be more believable if seen than told.]

[If that is where we go next…then how do we get there?] the female twin asked.

Behind them, they heard heavy and loud clangs. Turning around to where the Evas were harnessed to the wall, it seemed like a gate opened up. Walking forward and stopping, all looked down. The floor below them did not have a platform. Instead, it was drop to unknown levels. Looking adjacent to the drop, there were two more.

[I believe…theses will lead us to Terminal Dogma] the Third Child stated.

[If you think I am doing a free fall to the lowest level of NERV in my Eva, you can forget it. We can't survive that fall idiot] Asuka stated.

[On the contraire Miss Souryu] he stated. All heard the railing system being engaged rapidly. In a matter of minutes, three platform lifts came into view and stopped before ramming through the harness wall supports. Each one had a structural harness that would help keep the Eva from swaying while going up or down.

[We will get there with these. I activated the lifts and prepared for our departure to Terminal Dogma]

[Hmph. If you say so Third…you go first.]

[…very well…Miss Ayanami.]

[…you will need to be more secured than in the position you are in Ikari…I suggest…you sit behind me] she stated. Scooting a little forward, she turned her head back. Looking at him, she blinked and stared.

[Hey! Now-] Rana stated before stopping. Seeing Rayne do the same thing, the Fifth Child looked at her.

[You the same. Come on.]

[…] the female twin said with a frown. Looking back at the screen, they saw the male pilot sit behind the First Child. To Rana's irritation, Ayanami leaned back against his front. Grunting loudly, Rana sat behind Rayne.

[Stop flirting and get your asses moving. We got an Angel to beat!] Asuka stated loudly.

Seeing her look forward, the redhead frowned seeing a small smile on Rei's face. Pushing it aside, the light blue and white war machine went to the middle platform. Standing on it and turning around, massive mechanical sounds emitted from behind the Eva. Hearing a loud unlock sound, Unit-00 descended quickly down.

[…Ikari…I suggest you hold onto something…]

[…very well…what should I hold onto Miss Ayanami?]

[…I do not mind...if it's me…]

[…I see…very well…]

[Why that little] Rana and Asuka muttered then grunted out loud.

[…] Rayne said with a sigh. Feeling Eva-03 move suddenly, it quickly moved to the platform on the left. Standing on it and turning around, the red war machine was already on the remaining platform. Hearing the loud unlock sound, both began to descend quickly.

As the three Units were traveling down the railing system, they only saw the narrow passageway they were traveling in. Lights installed between each floor passed them by quickly. After what seemed like tens of floors being passed, all three slowed down to a stop.

[Hey…why did we stop?] Asuka asked. Looking down, there was no light below. Beyond the elevator platform seemed like a void.

[The track system does not go any further Miss Souryu] Shinji stated.

[Then…how do we get down to Terminal Dogma?] Rayne asked.

[It is…at the bottom from here] Rei stated.

[…you mean…it is a straight drop…from this point on?] Rana asked alarmed.

[There is no way we can survive a drop this high up] the Second Child stated.

[…Ikari?]

[Yes Miss Ayanami?]

[…what will break our drop from here?] the First Child asked.

Everyone heard a loud unlocking sound from behind the Eva's they were in. Blinking and looking down, the Units were not standing on the platform and began to free fall. Getting faster and faster, they were engulfed in darkness. About to shout in fright, the environment changed.

Like falling through a ceiling hole into an underground labyrinth, everyone's eyes widen. Chaos, mayhem, brutality, and gore littered the entire space. From where they were from the free fall, everything looked like a colony ants. In a matter of seconds, they got bigger and viler. People were being tortured and killed off by disgusting and distorted forms of humans. Seeing that they were about to slam into the ground, all of the creatures hiss at the same time.

Instead of impacting into the ground, they went through it and hit a large body of water. Blinking in confusion, all three sank quickly. Staring at what they were in, all they could see was an orange tint sea surrounding them. No matter which way they turned, the colored liquid was seen in every direction. Oddly, the Evas seemed able to move their limps easier. Looking down, there was a bright light at the orange seafloor. The closer they got to it, the less eerie things seemed to be. Reaching it, they were engulfed in a blinding white light.

'What the?' Kaworu stated. Stopping in place down a hallway, the signal for the Evas vanished.

'Not only that…but her signal is gone as well…does Terminal Dogma have the ability to hide signatures?'

'…it doesn't matter…' he thought continuing forward.

Making his way to the Eva cage that the three Units were in, the base was still quiet. There was not a soul around and little to no sound emitted while he hovered by. Reaching the Eva cage and entering, he noticed the observation window was smashed in.

'That must be when Ayanami activated…I wonder what was the trigger?'

'…must be when she was told about what happened at the school…I would not blame her…' the Sixth Child thought. Moving toward the harnesses, he saw the drop. There was a strong signal being emitted from where he was standing. It made things easier for him. He could be able to get to the lowest level of NERV without interference.

'Having her join us after that attack at the school…is bitter sweet.'

Levitating, he went into the middle drop hole. Going down the tunnel at a normal rate of descent, it took time to reach the bottom of the rail system. Once there, he stopped and looked both confused and surprised.

'They…just dropped from here?…Unless they deploy their AT-Fields, they will not go unharmed,' he thought feeling concerned. Stopping himself, he shook his head and gave a sad smile.

'…what am I saying…it doesn't matter at this point…I will just have to live with these lilim emotions.'

Descending down into the darkness, he immediately noticed how far down below Terminal Dogma was. A small bright light was seen. Based on its distance, it was about the size of star when gazing at them during the night. The further he went down, it slowly became two bright lights. Even farther, they became four then six then eight. By the time he was about a skyscraper height away from them, there were two rows of bright lights. Oddly, there was a walkway below the lights. Continuing and slowing down to barely tap the ground, he looked up in bewilderment.

Standing on what appeared to be a stone bridge, there were lamp posts on either side. Following where they went to, there was a large parking lot up ahead. In it, there were cars of various designs and shapes. Based on his education and observations, they were exotic and luxury brands. What made him recoil a little was that people were walking about in the parking lot. Traveling to other cars to meet up with others, most of them were either going toward something further up ahead or returning from there.

"…why…are lilims…down here?" he asked in confusion. Blinking a couple of times, he started walking toward the parking lot.

After the bright light engulfed them, the group of adults with a boy walked forward. Blinking, they were suddenly in a different environment. Before they could look around, someone caught their attention.

"Welcome to the Tansy Palace," a clerk stated. "Wait…ah yes. Mr. Ikari. I have your reservation. Let me get you an escort to your table."

With a ring from of the bell at the service desk, an individual from the other side of the room came quickly. Standing near the service desk, he bowed. Getting back up, he was dressed in a tuxedo and wore a party mask.

"Greetings. I will be your escort to your table. Please follow me."

"…?" everyone stated. Watching the escort turn around and walk forward, the group stared and blinked several times. Only two of the six adults recognized the interior.

"…hey…this is the…" Yui said looking around.

"Is something wrong Mr. Ikari?"

"…" Gendo said adjusting his shades. Feeling something different about his clothes, he looked down. A flashback came to him remembering the first time he went to the raved about high-end restaurant in Neo-Tokyo with Yui and others. Seeing everyone in an evening-party outfit, all of them were looking at themselves bewildered. Not trying to figure out what was happening, he turned to the desk clerk and shook his head.

"No…everything is fine," he said. Hearing his voice being doubled over, it was a younger sounding version of himself over his. It made the flashback more gripping. Turning toward the bewildered group, he put a hand in his pocket.

"Let's go."

"…?" everyone else said watching him pass them.

Seeing him go to the masked escort, the employee nodded and went forward to double doors up ahead. Following, only Yui felt a bizarre sense of déjà vu two folded. One from the first time she went and then from the recent time she went to the Sakura Palace. Heading toward the elevator up ahead, it opened. With all entering, the doors closed.

"Quite a large party you have reserved Mr. Ikari," the escort said with a pleasant sounding voice.

"_Really?" _the child Shinji stated. Coming out from behind Yui, everyone flinched from his materialization. The boy was in his own size tuxedo with a bowtie.

"_How big of a party are we having papa?"_

"…" Gendo said then looked at the escort. "What size of a party did I reserve?"

"You are missing half of your party Mr. Ikari…so seven more."

"…?!" everyone stated blinking surprise.

The lift slowed down to a stop then the doors opened. Seeing the escort step forward, the party followed him. Walking out of the elevator and stopping, they looked around and seemed rather overwhelmed from the sight.

"No matter how many times I escort our guests…the brilliance of the interior is amazing to look at each time…don't you agree?"

"…" Kaji said whistling. "This is something else."

"This seems like what the Sakura Palace would be," Misato stated out loud.

"You are quite right Miss," the escort said with a small smile. "There are similarities yet the Tansy Palace has its own characteristics and charm."

"Why is it called the Tansy Palace?"

"Like the Sakura Palace is named after a flower, the Tansy Palace is named after its own flower. In short, the symbolic meaning behind each flower defines what is inside and the theme for the establishment…ah, there I go again. Pardon my rambling. Please, let me show you to your table."

Seeing the massive first floor dining space, it looked similar to how the first floor looked in the Sakura Palace. Near them was a staircase that led up to the second floor. Not following what they did in the past, Gendo and Yui saw the escort was going up the steps. Seeing the group following with an air of tense confusion, they followed as well. The aspect that the child Shinji was with them made it more tense for Gendo. He slightly hoped that there was no similarity from the other place.

"Three…two…one…and smile," the photographer stated. Taking the picture, a bright light flashed.

"…?"

Blinking a couple of times and feeling their faces relaxing, the teen group saw the photographer stand up. She was wearing a formal party dress with a party mask on.

"Did anyone want individual or couple type shots?"

"Couple?" Asuka asked.

Looking down and around a little, she was sitting in the middle of a curved couch. Herself and the others were in the same outfit they wore when at the Sakura Palace. Seeing the others look around with confused faces, there were three adults standing nearby. One of them had similar red hair to hers and the same ocean blue eyes. As if time was slowing down, the woman looked bewildered and baffled from where she was. Too transfixed on the individual, she didn't see someone standing up.

"If we do miss, we will come find you again," Shinji stated with a small bow.

"No worries! There is no rush at all. I'll be here if you all decide for more photos. Could I ask you all to head towards that door? It will lead you back to the lounge area you came in."

"Very well," he said then turned around. Making a hand gesture with an open palm, he leaned forward a little.

"Madams…shall we go?"

"…" the rest of the group stated.

Getting mild and slow head nods, Rana, Rayne, Rei, and Asuka got up. Heading towards the exit, the redhead went straight to the adult that captivated her. The three female adults noticed someone standing nearby and flinched to see it was the Third Child. Wearing a dark blue suit and tie with polished dress shoes, he didn't make a sound in approaching them.

"Ms. Akagi…Mrs. Souryu…Mrs. Suzuhara. Please, this way," the male pilot stated with a stoic face. Turning toward the door, he proceeded forward.

'…where…is this…Terminal Dogma…but…how?' Dr. Akagi stated. Blinking a couple of times, she walked forward. Startled from having a body, it was odder that her senses were working as well. Hearing a second pair of heels, it was the mother of the Fourth Child. Instead of looking confused, she was more paranoid.

"…is…that you mama?" Asuka asked quietly.

"…yes…it is Asuka…but," Kyoko stated flabbergasted. "…how…what…happened?"

"…I…don't know," she stated then reached her hand out. Gently grabbing the adult female's hand, the redhead started to shake. Feeling emotional, she felt her mother flinch and move behind her. Blinking in confusion, she glanced to the left and saw the Third Child standing nearby. He was bowing deeply towards the photographer.

"My apologizes madam."

"It is alright," the masked lady said with a smile. There were other guests that were coming in to be photographed.

"Thank you," Shinji said then turned to them. "My apologizes for rushing this to an end madams…could we gather with the others?"

"…is this…for real Shinji?" Asuka asked quietly.

"…" he said and slowly blinked. "Do you wish me to pinch both of you to test that question Miss Souryu?"

"No," Kyoko stated with a shake of her head. "Sorry. Let's go dear."

"…" the Second Child stated. Feeling her pull her hand along, her feet immediately walked beside her. Heading toward the door and walking through, they grouped with the others that were outside. Stopping and seeing everyone look behind them, the door closed softly. Turning around, the male pilot was stoically staring back at them.

"Shinji…is this…the Sakura Palace?" Rana asked looking around.

"It does look similar Miss Rana. I do not know for sure."

"I thought we were heading toward Terminal Dogma…how did we end up here?"

"You are correct," Shinji said with a blink. "We were heading toward Terminal Dogma before the bright light engulfed us."

"…Ikari…" Rei stated. She was holding her arms and looked like she was cold. Walking to stand next to him, she interlaced her arm with his. Everyone saw her face seem less stressed.

"Yes Miss Ayanami?"

"We are…in Terminal Dogma…and the gates…are open."

"The gates are open?" Naoko stated.

Walking toward the Third Child, her facial expression was mixed. Stopping in front of him and leaning forward, she saw only his eyes move up to her. It made his face look scary. Moving her hand toward him, she gently lifted his chin up. Goosebumps flared on her skin from feeling the physical contact. Intrigued while tense and confused, she retracted her hand.

"Do you know who opened them?"

"Commander Ikari," the male pilot stated. It caused everyone's eyebrows to go up. Only Dr. Akagi recovered the quickest.

"So…he is trying to activate Instrumentality," she stated then looked back at the Third Child. "Is he?"

"…I do not know Dr. Akagi. He does not speak to me about what are his plans."

"I can believe that…well then, tell me this," she said crossing her arms. Looking at Rei, a small frown came on her face.

"Ayanami…what do you think of the Commander?"

"…" the First Child said. Staring back at scientist, she thought about her question and felt sensations going through her.

"…I feel…bitter and distrust…when I think of him," she said quietly. At the same time, she scooted closer to the male pilot.

"So you were replaced?"

"…yes Dr. Akagi…"

"…how…bitter sweet…" Naoko stated going back to a neutral expression. Seeing someone walking toward them, it was female twin of the Third Child. Blinking and looking back and forth, it still baffled her.

"Yes Dr. Akagi?" Shinji stated with a stoic tone.

"Nothing. Just finding it hard to believe that you have a twin sister."

"We get that a lot," Rana said interlacing her arm with his free arm. Seeing three close together, everyone could see how closely related each one looked. Only Naoko knew the origin of Ayanami out of the others. From what she heard from the red eye female pilot, she internally smiled to see that the First Child was not following the Commander anymore. Hearing someone approach the near triplets, it was the soul that was in Unit-03.

"Yes Mrs. Suzuhara?"

"You were…the one that protected Toji on his first battle…weren't you?" she asked.

"…in a way…yes…"

"…" she said smiling at him and placing a hand on his head. "I never got to thank you…are you good friends with him?"

"We are classmates and fellow pilots Mrs. Suzuhara…I believe we are without stating friendship."

"…I-I…" the dark haired and tan skinned woman stuttered. It caused both Rei and Rana to let go of him while watching the adult female starting to cry. She leaned forward and bear hugged Shinji.

"I thought…I l-lost him…when t-that thing…was inside…I felt…so useless and helpless…all I could do was…not let that thing get him…"

"…" the Third Child said blinking slowly. Flashbacks came to him intensely when the sisters used this type of emotional display to be coy. Based on how tightly Mrs. Suzuhara was holding him, it didn't feel the same. His nerves became less defensive and he calmed down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of tissues.

"I'm glad things worked out…the way it did Mrs. Suzuhara…would you care for some tissues?"

"…" she said slowly standing back up. Taking a couple and wiping her eyes, she calmed down a little.

"I-Is Toji here?"

"…" the male pilot stated. The ones watching him felt his aura suddenly become dreadful and eerie in an instant. A distant murderous scream was heard, but it sounded very far away. Though no one flinched from it, a chill ran down their spines. Wondering if the Third Child would change or become altered, he remained the same.

"…I do not know Mrs. Suzuhara…I can ask one of the staff here to help you if you would like?"

"…okay…please."

"Very well. Excuse me," he said with a small bow.

"…" the group said watching him turn toward the other side of the lounge area. Walking over there, they saw a railing followed by empty space. Deciding to go over there as well, the view started to show where they were. Upon getting to the railing, they stopped and viewed their surroundings.

They saw that they were a few floors up from the main floor. Seeing various colors of glass windows, fixtures, and décor, elegance and brilliance radiated from them. Glancing down, they saw what seemed like a dining area with glass flooring. Only the teens knew what it looked like.

"Hey…this is just like the Sakura Palace," Asuka piped in a bit excited.

"…!?" the adults stated blinking in surprise.

"Yes…but it doesn't seem like it is at the same time," Rayne said narrowing her eyes trying to see better.

"Mrs. Suzuhara?"

"…!?" the woman said jumping a little. Turning to her left, it was the Third Child.

"My apologizes for startling you…I have asked a staffer regarding about Mr. Suzuhara," Shinji stated. Hand gesturing to a male worker wearing a different party face mask, he approached them.

"Greetings. As for the whereabouts for your son…he is probably in one of the sections in the Tansy Palace."

'…Tansy Palace…?' everyone thought at the same time.

"I can escort you there if you wish to."

"…" she said. Looking back at everyone, there were mixed expression on their faces. Glancing at the Third Child, he gave a slow blink and a slight head nod. It gave her a small smile.

"I would like that. Thank you."

"My pleasure Mrs. Suzuhara. Please follow me," the escort stated with a smile.

"Sorry to leave you all…I…" she stated.

Seeing the female adults giving small smiles, they nodded their heads. Bowing slightly, she turned to the Third Child and bowed a little toward him. Everyone watched her follow the escort down a hallway toward what looked like elevators. Upon reaching them, they entered one of the lifts. About to comment, they were interrupted by another staffer.

"Ah, there you all are," a male staffer stated. "You main party has just arrived. Please follow me and I will escort you to your table."

"Our table?" Kyoko stated surprised.

"Yes. Mr. Ikari made reservations for all of you. It is down on the second level. Please come with me."

"…?" everyone said then turned toward the male pilot.

"Sorry. That would be Commander Ikari made the reservations," the staffer corrected himself.

"…!?" everyone said recoiling in surprise. Looking at the male worker, he scratched the side of his head. Glancing at the one that seemed distracted, the Third Child was staring at something. Seeing him slowly turn toward him, he blinked.

"Please lead the way sir. We will follow."

"Oh okay," he stated looking a little relieved. "Please everyone, this way."


	160. The Gathering

Chapter 160: The Gathering

Walking across the bridge and into the parking lot, Kaworu was still trying to figure out where he was. Oddly, the people that he passed by recognized and greeted him politely.

"Good evening Mr. Nagisa."

"Please give my thanks to your family. It is always a pleasure coming here."

'…family…?' the Sixth Child said. Blinking, he gave a slight nod.

"Hello Mr. Nagisa."

"Another hard day at school youngin'?"

"I see you don't have your escorts today," one young teen stated. Turning toward the voice, he saw someone close to his age with blonde hair and green eyes. Though their build look similar, the young lad's face he did not know of. He was not alone as there looked to be a maid accompanying him.

"I keep telling my parents that my maid doesn't have to follow me everywhere…but they won't listen."

"I do not mind accompanying you young master," the woman stated with a calm voice.

"…" the boy said with a sigh. Looking at Kaworu, he was staring back with a neutral expression. However, the blonde teen boy saw something off and narrowed his eyes for a second.

"Hey, you alright Kaworu?"

"…I'm…not sure…where…are we?" the Sixth Child asked. The other teen boy blinked from being startled and approached him. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Did you hit your head or something?" he asked with a concerned face. "This is the Tansy Palace."

"…the Tansy Palace?"

"…yeah…your mom and dad own it?"

"…!?" the silver haired teen boy stated. Blinking several times, Kaworu looked more confused at the teen boy. He saw him sigh out loud. Slapping a hand over his face, he groaned out loud.

"Yep. You did something to your head," he said. Interlacing his arm with Kaworu, it seemed to catch him off guard.

"Come on. I'll take you to your mom. If anything happens to you, she will become the most annoying worry wart ever."

"…my…mom…?"

"God, now you are getting annoying…just come on," the teen said irritated.

Pulling him along, the maid followed without saying anything. Looking forward, there was a several story modern style building. Looking to the left and to the right, the grounds it covered was massive. The front entrance looked more of fancy and luxurious hotel with a drive up. Getting to the front stairs, they climbed the small amount of steps to the front entrance. The staff outside all wore masks and turned to them. Each of them gave a small bow to them.

"Good evening gentlemen and ma'am. Is something the matter?" one asked near the doors.

"He hit his head or something," the blonde boy stated.

"Oh no!" the staffer said with surprise. "Mr. Nagisa, do you feel alright?"

"and he doesn't know where he is either," the teen boy stated. Staring at the staffer with determined eyes, their eyes met.

"If you don't want Mrs. Nagisa on your case, we need to get him to her pronto."

"O-Of course sir!" the staffer stated standing more at attention. Opening the door, he waved over an escort. Once the individual came quickly, they were whispering to each other. Seeing the individual look alarmed, she nodded.

"I will escort you to her now. Do you mind if we trouble you in helping Mr. Nagisa young sir?"

"Not at all," the other teen boy stated. "Though I am his rival, I am his friend. Please lead on."

"…my rival...my friend?"

"..." the young lad said. Looking at him with a deadpan face, he karate chopped his head mildly.

"Say that again and I will knock more sense into you."

"...?"

Looking at the young lad still with confusion, the three entered. Being pulled again by the teen boy, both of them and the maid followed the masked escort. Going passed the service counter, they entered a long hallway. Going down the length toward a lift, all four entered. Seeing there were a lot of floors, the escort selected one of the upper floors.

'…what is the purpose of this…vision?' the Sixth Child thought. While thinking, he started to notice that all of his senses were working. He felt the teen boy continue to interlace his arm with his. He could smell the cologne he was wearing.

'…I should be…in Terminal Dogma…yet…I can't sense anything…even the Eva Units that are supposed to be here...I can't sense them.'

Reaching the floor, the doors opened. The hallway they entered was more luxurious than lobby area. After walking a bit, they reached large double French doors. Watching the escort headed to the right side, there was an intercom. The escort pressed it and spoke into it. Not even ten seconds later, the doors opened up suddenly. A strikingly attractive woman with silver hair and red eyes came out. Immediately, she went to Kaworu and bear hugged him.

"Oh my god. Dear, are you okay?" she said. Pulling back her head and looking at him, she held his head while looking around.

"Did you hit your head again somewhere? Can you hear me? Do need to see a doctor? Talk to me."

"…" Kaworu said. Blinking, an air of confusion surrounded him. AT the same time, he was lost in the sensation of the woman touching and holding him. Her act of affection was something that seemed to feed one part of his desires. Though he has never seen this woman before, there seemed to be an odd remembrance of her.

'That is impossible,' he thought staring at the woman. She was getting more worried as he looked at her with a mild bewildered look.

'I have…never met this person…yet…there are memories…I don't…understand.'

"Berses! Berses!" she called out.

"Ah man," the teen boy said putting hand over his face. "Here we go again."

"Unfortunately young master," his maid said. Both saw Kaworu being hurried inside the massive lounge space with a butler coming toward them inside.

"Close the doors. We will be here for a while till things calm down."

"Very well," the maid said. Entering, she closed the doors behind her softly.

On the second level of the dining area, the group of adults looked around. Compared to the floor below, the floor space was more lavished and had a different color theme. Following the escort, they were led to an elongated table. It was located off-center of the middle of the dining floor. Glancing around, there was a good amount of attendees enjoying themselves. All of them were wearing a party mask; some over their face while others were off to the side of their head. Of the people they could see, none of them were recognizable.

"Here is your table Mr. Ikari. Please be seated and a waiter will be with you shortly."

"…" Gendo said with a small head nod. Everyone took a seat and saw the escort go back the way he came. When they were by themselves, they looked around. Yui leaned closer to the Commander.

"…Gendo…do you remember the second floor years ago?"

"…yes…"

"I vaguely remember…but this doesn't seem like it. Right?"

"…" he said. Crossing his arms over his chest, flashbacks came to him of being on the second floor of the Sakura Palace. Forcing himself to not give a non-verbal response of remembrance or reaction from remembering, he gave something vague.

"Other than just another floor level, it wasn't different from the one below."

"Oh, okay."

"Feels weird that the floor is transparent," Misato stated quietly looking down. A couple of others were looking at the ground as well. Watching, they saw the participants enjoying their time on the floor below. Looking back up, they saw a waiter coming toward them with a different colored mask on. He was holding a tray with drinks on them. None of them looked the same.

"Hello everyone," he stated starting to place drinks down. Oddly, each one saw that it was a drink they would normally get. Placing the last one down in front of the child Shinji, it looked like a tonic drink.

"Sparkling apple cider good for you young sir?"

"_Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?_"

"At the Tansy Palace, we aim to satisfy by knowing what you want prior to asking."

"_You can read my mind?!_" the boy asked holding his head. It caused the waiter to chuckle a little.

"Not entirely. It is just based on what everyone had previously ordered the first time."

"…we came here…before?" Misato asked looking at the waiter. Just as she stated it, vague memories came into everyone and saw that they were here before.

"Yes, based on our records."

"_I don't remember coming here with everybody mister._"

"You came with your mom and dad…Ms. Katsuragi, Ms. Akagi, and Mr. Kaji came together at a different time," the waiter stated with a small smile.

"_Wow…you have good memory mister."_

"Thank you. I do try to remember well," he said with a small bow. Standing up, he turned toward the hallway opening that was a distance behind him. Seeing the elevator indicator light up, he turned back to the group.

"I believe the rest of your party will be coming Mr. Ikari. I will go retrieve their drinks and come back to take everyone's order. Excuse me."

"…?" the group said.

Looking in the direction of where the waiter was looking, they saw a group of teens walk out with two adults. Seeing who they were, Ritsuko almost dropped her drink. Gendo flinched from seeing someone come back alive as she was staring at him with a smirk on her face. Misato and Kaji had open mouths and wide eyes looking at the woman that was walking beside a smiling Asuka. Seeing the group stop in front of them, the Third Child gave a small bow.

"Greetings. My apologizes for being late…we were taking pictures upstairs."

"_Big brother!" _the child version stated. Getting off his chair, he walked quickly to Shinji and hugged his legs.

"…" the Third Child said blinking slowly. Looking down and seeing the boy, he gently patted his head.

"Greetings sir. How are you?"

"_I'm good!"_ he said looking up and smiling brightly. Reaching his small hands up toward him, the male pilot nodded his head a little. Everyone watched him bend down and pick up the child version of himself. Holding him in his arms, he slowly turned around. A wave of bewilderment took hold of the group that he came with.

"This is Shinji Ikari…my and Rana's little brother," he said with a stoic expression.

"…!?" everyone said with widened eyes and shocked expressions.

"He's your what!?" Asuka stated out loud.

"My…little…brother?" Rana stated quietly. Staring at the two of them, there was an identical resemblance.

'…that looks like…Yui's kid before being absorbed in Unit-01,' Naoko thought then looked at both Gendo and Yui. 'Just how many kids did they have and hide?'

"…" Ayanami said. Blinking a couple of times, she noticed the boy looking at her. He tilted his head with a confused face then turned his head around. Staring at Yui, he turned back to her. Doing the act again, his face looked confusion.

"Let me introduce you sir to everyone," Shinji stated. He looked at Ayanami.

"This is Rei Ayanami."

"…hello…" the First Child stated with a small smile.

"…_big brother…she looks like mom…_" he stated. It caused a majority of everyone to look back and forth between the scientist and the female pilot. As Shinji continued with the introductions, someone had their sights on something else. With a small smirk on her face, she was looking at the Commander.

"Hello Commander…long time no see," Naoko stated.

"…Dr. Akagi…" Gendo stated with a neutral expression.

"Good to see you still alive and well…hello Yui. Feels strange to see you again under difference circumstances."

"…yes…the feeling is mutual," Yui stated with a small head nod. About to say something, heel clicks were heard coming from behind her. Seeing someone walk passed her, it was the faux blonde scientist.

"…mother…?"

"Hello Ritsuko," Naoko said with a small smile. Walking toward her, she gave her a gentle hug. It caused both of them to flinch from how real they felt. Ritsuko hugged back before letting go.

"I thought you were…" she said before being quieted. Seeing Naoko give her a smiling face, she leaned in and whispered something. It caused the faux blonde to recoil and looked at her with a flabbergasted face.

"I know. Isn't it a crazy aspect?" she stated putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's sit down a chat about…various things given the situation we are in."

"…" Ritsuko said. Slowly turning her head to look at the Third Child, he continued to hold the child version of himself. The teens made their introductions with Asuka and Mrs. Souryu being the last ones.

'…he was telling me facts all along…' she thought. Seeing the male pilot's eyes move, they slowly turned toward her then stared. Not even flinching from seeing the eerily stare, she wondered what was actually happening right now. Thinking about, she couldn't fathom if they were really dead or alive. The more she pondered, the more the male pilot's eerie stare became horrifying.

"Shall we all sit down?" Shinji asked adjusting his hold on the boy. Seeing everyone blink and nod a little, everyone slowly went to a seat at the elongated table. After sitting down, the waiter came back with more drinks for the rest of the party members.

"Does anyone want something different from the last time they were here?" the waiter asked looking around. "If not, I can let the chefs know and they can begin to prepare the courses for you all."

"…" everyone said blinking and looking at each other.

"I believe everyone finds that acceptable sir," Shinji spoke.

"Very well. You can call me anytime for refills or other requests. Excuse me."

Watching the server walk away, everyone looked back at the Third Child. About to say something and ask questions, he suddenly looked down and blinked. The child version popped out from under the table and was in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

"_Big brother…I need to go to the bathroom…can you come with me?"_ the child version stated.

"Very well," he stated with a nod. Standing up and watching the boy move, he slid his chair in.

"Excuse us while I escort him to the men's room," he stated with a small bow.

"…" everyone said. Watching them go around the table, the boy held his hand and pulled him along. Seeing them go down a hallway where the elevators were, they went passed that and continued further down. Turning back to the center of the elongated table, everyone became quiet.

"All right," Asuka stated out loud. "What the hell is going on?"

"That is what I would like to know," Misato stated.

"Aren't we in Terminal Dogma?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"…we should be…" Gendo stated. He got into his infamous sitting pose interlacing his hands in front of him.

"Is this an illusion?" Kaji asked.

"If it were, we wouldn't be able to do the things that we are doing now," Ritsuko stated.

"Could this be Instrumentality?" Rayne asked out loud. It got people's head to turn toward her with neutral expression. They went back to looking at the table and continued to ponder.

"…" Rei said. Crossing and holding her arms, the room felt cold again. Glancing back at where the two Shinjis went, she felt something oddly familiar appear. The more that she thought about the feeling, it lead to two aspects.

'Both are here…yet…the one I have identified with…is where Ikari…' she thought then stood up.

"Excuse me. I need to use the restroom," Ayanami stated quickly and went around. Everyone watched her walk briskly with an anxious expression on her face.

'Probably the sudden attack of the runs,' Asuka thought with a slight smirk.

Back up a few floors and in a side room of the spacious lounge, the butler finished his examination of the Sixth Child. The mother figure was waiting anxiously with concern on her face. Seeing that toward him made him feel odd and pleased at the same time.

"How is he Berses? Is he okay?"

"Physically he is in good health Lady Nagisa. Seems to be a little disoriented, but I am sure that will go away with time," the older gentleman stated. Turning around, he saw her sitting right next to Kaworu and hugging his arm.

"Might I suggest giving your son a little breathing room milady?"

"Nonsense! Our bubble space is non-existent. Are you okay my dear?" she stated looking at him.

"…" the Sixth Child said looking back at her. Seeing her eyes bore at his with concern felt different. The aspect that she claims to be his mother was odd given what his origin is.

"Yes…I am fine," he said. He blinked in surprise when she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Ahh, I so glad. You constantly worry me son."

"…I…see," the teen said feeling mild redness on his cheeks. "I will…try to do that less."

"Awwee, you are trying to comfort me. You are so sweet to me," Mrs. Nagisa said. Continuing to hug him, she rubbed her cheek on his while giggling a little.

'…is…this…what I desire?' Kaworu thought trying to analyze what was occurring.

"Lady Nagisa…I believe it is time for-"

"Oh my gosh Berses! Thank you!" she said surprised. Letting go of the Sixth Child and standing up, she leaned forward to be face to face with him.

"I'm sorry to leave you my dear, but business never sleeps. I have meetings with the higher ups including your father. Berses will help you get ready to go down stairs and check on the guests."

"…ah…okay."

"I also heard a little bird tell me that a certain princess is here too," she whispered with a smug face. "Better give her attention or she'll get mad at you."

"R-right."

"…milady…"

"Gosh Berses! You are such a mood pooper!" Mrs. Nagisa said turning toward the old man with a pouting face. Looking back at the Sixth Child, she kissed his forehead.

"Bye dear. Behave and let me know how the evening goes!" she said with a smile before leaving out of the room.

"…" Kaworu said watching the woman leave. Hearing something, he was too transfixed to comprehend what it was. Feeling someone poking his cheek, he blinked then saw it was the older man.

"Are you truly feeling well young master? You seem very preoccupied."

"…I…don't understand…what all of this is?"

"Hmm…still disoriented I see sir," Berses stated. "May I suggest putting on something different from the usual dining wear for tonight sir?"

"Why?"

"It is possible to get a grasp of things when you are moving about instead of at a standstill sir," he said. Moving toward a hidden door and opening it, there was a closet with clothes. Picking out an outfit, he came back and handed it to him.

"Since the milady mentioned the princess, a tux will be a good choice to wear."

"…I…see…" he stated. Grasping the tux and looking at, nothing came to mind.

"Still brooding about I see," a voice came from the doorway. Turning toward it, it was the blonde haired teen boy that helped him. His maid was standing beside him. He started walking toward him with the maid following.

"What's this? Having ill-thoughts about your mother now?"

"Ill-thoughts?"

"Your mother is such a worry wart and spoils you to make you feel better. Must be irritating."

"…is she…always like that…" Kaworu asked standing up and putting the clothes down. "Being affectionate?"

"God yes…you need to tell her to stop it or you'll never get a girlfriend," the teen boy said putting his hands on his hips.

"…I'll…keep that in mind," the Sixth Child stated then started to undress.

"H-Hey!" he said turning around. "Why are you changing out here?!"

"…is it an issue?" Kaworu asked confused. Looking at the butler, he shook his head. Looking at the maid, she just blinked and seemed to have a small amount of color change on her face.

"Please do not mind me sir. This is your dwelling and you may do as you please," she said and adjusted her glasses a little.

"Don't you have any decency or a sense of privacy?" the other lad stated looking irritated as her.

"None what so ever young master. There are times I assist you in changing."

"S-Shut up about t-that!" he stated turning red in the face.

"…" Kaworu said. Feeling a small amount of mirth, he continued changing and put the tuxedo on. Once on, Berses did the finishing touches.

"There we are young master. You are ready to take on the world. How do you feel?"

"…it feels…like just regular clothes," the Sixth Child stated looking at himself. Seeing the other two looking at him, the other young lad still had his hands on his hips.

"You actually look normal and presentable," he said with a short nod. "Now come on. We don't have time to dolly anymore."

"…dolly?" Kaworu stated. The butler helped put on a red flower on the outer flap below the collar. A fragrance emitted from it that had a soothing smell to it.

"He is yours young master," the maid stated and put a red flower in the same spot on the other teen. Seeing her take a step back then dust his shoulders, a slight pink color came to the lad's face.

"You still get embarrassed young master?"

"Q-Quiet! Stop treating me like a kid!" he stated irritated. It only caused the maid to give a small smirk. Grunting, he passed her and went to where Kaworu was.

"Come on then," he stated interlacing his arm with his. "We've got a princess to impress."

"…?" the Sixth Child stated. Still not sure why this was happening, he allowed the young lad to pull him. Leaving the side room and the spacious lounge area, they entered back into the hallway. Going toward the elevator, the second floor was pressed. With the doors closing, the lift started to descend.

Down at the second floor, both the child version and Shinji entered the men's restroom. Upon going inside, there was no one else. The boy pulled him toward one of the lower urinals then let go of his hand.

"_Don't you need to go big brother?"_

"…" the Third Child said turning around. "I will go after you sir."

"…_okay…_" the child said. After a couple of moments, the flush of the urinal sounded.

"_I'm done. Got to wash my hands."_

"Very well sir," he said blinking.

Turning around and going to a higher urinal, he unzipped and looked down. His vision glitched and saw everything become a splatter house of flesh and blood. The urinal was the shape of a stitched open mouth of several people with all their necks flayed open and fused together. Many pairs of bloodshot eyes were staring at him as they moaned and groaned in suffering.

"…" Shinji said.

Slowly blinking, everything went back to normal. Feeling able to go, rich crimson came out instead of light clear-yellow color fluid. Tilting his head a little and narrowing his eyes, a burning sensation resonated throughout the relieving session. Several moments passed by until it stop coming out. Getting the last drops out, the entire urinal was splashed with blood. Zipping up and flushing, crimson came out and was flushing the toilet.

"…" he said tilting his head back straight. Turning around and heading toward the sink, the boy was on a small step stool and was ringing out his hands. Grabbing a paper towel, he began wiping his hands.

"_All done!"_

"Well done sir…I will be ready in a minute," Shinji said. Pumping for the soap, black foam came out.

"_Okay. I'll wait nearby," _the child stated.

Stepping down the ladder and put it back where he found it, he went toward one of the picture paintings. Turning on one of the faucets, black thick fluid came out. Reeking of rot, decay, human waste, and blood, the Third Child sighed through his nose. Scrubbing his hands in the black liquid, goosebumps flared on his arms. Turning the faucet off and ringing out his hands, he grabbed a couple of paper towels. Drying his hands, he was able to remove all the black filth. Noticing something in his peripheral vision, he slowly looked up with his eyes only at the mirror.

The entire bathroom became an organic bleeding infestation of torture and morbidity. Coming out of the walls were black and red tentacles that were slithering in various directions. Noticing a couple hovering around him, he stood still. The ends of the appendages went behind his head and inserted themselves into his skin. Feeling them worm inside and causing his eyes to twitch, it was the same vibe when staring down at the deformed urinal.

"…" he said. Looking down at the paper towels in his hands, they were dripping with crimson and black liquid. Blinking and seeing nothing changed around him, he tossed them in the trash. Slowly turning around, he noticed that the boy was looking at a picture. Moving his head to look at him, he smiled happily at him

"_Ready?"_ he asked with half a face missing.

"…yes sir…"

Seeing the boy grab his hand, his vision went back to normal. Walking to the door to exit, he felt pseudo tentacles retracting out from the back of his skull. Leaving the restroom, the sensation dissipated into nothing. About to move forward, he noticed that the boy suddenly stopped. He was looking back and forth of both ways down the hallway they were in.

"…_h-h-hey big brother…"_ the boy said moving behind his leg and pointed. "…_who is that lady?"_

"…" Shinji said. Tilting his head a little at the child's behavior, he blinked. About to turn toward where he was pointing, there were fast moving footsteps in the other direction. Abruptly stopping near them, both looked at who it was. It was the First Child.

"Greetings Miss Ayanami. Are you in need to use the restroom as well?"

"…" Rei said and slowly shook her head.

Moving to stand in front of him, she faced the other direction. Blinking, he turned around and saw the person that the boy was point at. It was a female about the same age as Kaworu and height as Ayanami. Her attire was a white pleated deep v-neck slit evening dress with low white heels. She had the same silver hair as the Sixth Child, but it went down to her mid back. With the same crimson eyes, she wore a necklace that had a red two tong shaped spear as a pendant. Looking at the face, it was not similar to either Rei or Kaworu. Despite that, the aura and appearance she emitted seemed to be overwhelmingly captivating.

"_Wow…she looks real pretty,"_ the boy said in a low tone.

"…" Shinji said. Seeing the female walk closer and closer to them, the three remained where they were. Stopping in front of them, one of the staffers came out of the female restroom. Immediately, she bowed toward the white dressed female teen.

"G-Greetings princess!"

"…" the young woman said. Turning to the worker and seeing their eyes met, she nodded her head. The staffer blushed then hurried away. Turning back to them, she only had a stoic expression on her face. The four were staring at each other until the teen female spoke.

"…_I…don't understand…this place,_" she stated. Her voice rang clear and sounded appealing. Ayanami heard the child Shinji whispering and become transfixed on her. Glancing at the Third Child, she felt more at ease. His expression was the same stoic one. Seeing him step to be beside her, he gave a small bow.

"Greetings princess. How are you?"

"_Is this…my lilim form?"_ she asked looking at her hands and body. After inspecting it, she looked up to see the First Child.

"_So that is the vessel that houses my soul,"_ she stated and lifted her hand. Concentrating on retrieving her spirit, nothing happened. Trying again, still nothing. Looking confused, she looked at her hand.

"_Why can't I retrieve what is mine?_"

"It is not…your soul anymore," Rei stated firmly. "It is mine."

"…_is it now…you dare to rise against me…defy my will…my acts of keeping you alive…well…you can just perish then_," she stated with intense eyes. Pointing her open palm at Ayanami, she closed it into a fist. Rei felt pseudo sensations of something crushing her; however, nothing happened.

"_I don't understand,_" she stated. Looking at her hand, she seemed lost and confused.

"_Why won't it work?_"

"What will not work princess?" he asked.

Seeing her look up at him, she walked closer to him and reached to grab his neck. Immediately, he caught her hand. Oddly, he was not folding over like the others did so far. Staring into his eyes, she could not find anything behind them. Almost as if there was nothing but a void inside the person. Blinking in confusion, the princess saw the First Child and the child version stand next to the male pilot.

"..." she said. Watching Ayanami go to his side, she held his arm while staring at her impassively. Looking back and forth between the teen and child, both held difference presences.

"…_I don't…understand"_ the princess stated. Pointing at the Third Child, he just blinked.

"_I do not know what illusion this is...but I will play along for now."_

"...?" Rei said in surprised. All three watched the female teen look down at his free arm then back at him.

"_Do y__ou know what I am lilim?"_

"Yes princess," Shinji stated without blinking or showing an expression.

"_..._" she said. Copying what Ayanami was doing, she held his other arm. Looking up at him, he did not react to her touching him.

"_Escort me Third Child Shinji Ikari. You will address me by birthname and not of this pseudo world's title."_

"…" Shinji said blinking and tilting his head. A loud sickening crack emitted from his neck that echoed loudly down the hallway. It made the silver haired teen's eyebrows rise up a little. Both Ayanami and the boy flinched.

"As you wish," he said tilting his head back straight. A more gruesome and cringing snap was heard.

"Ms. Lilith."


	161. Engagement

Chapter 161: Engagement

As the elevator was going down, the young lad let go of Kaworu's arm. Checking himself and brushing off the invisible dust on him, he seemed ready. Thinking that he was nervous, the Sixth Child watched him carefully in what he was doing. It seemed that the blonde teen boy did this as part of his routine instead of anxiousness. There was no fidgeting or signs of nervousness.

"Alright, time for us to make our presences known," the young lad stated. Looking back at Kaworu, he saw him blink a couple of times.

"…I am assuming we are just walking and greeting everyone…" the Sixth Child asked.

"True…that is all what we are doing," he stated then placed a hand on the silver haired teen's shoulder.

"However, I'll remind you of a couple of things since you knocked your head. There are many people out there that will try to gain influence with both of us. That is because of our standings, status, wealth, and power in society. People seek this to gain their own power and standing in the world."

"…I see…is that a bad thing?"

"It depends on who you talk to. Some will offer polite conversation and that is it. Others will offer you their sons or daughters hand in marriage if that can get them a foot in the door of our establishment. As appealing as that sounds, our families have a strict code."

"…a strict code?" Kaworu asked as the elevator was slowing down.

"Yes. We go after the highest boy or girl first before looking down the second. And so on and so on for the ones below the second," the teen said as the lift stopped.

The doors opened up and revealed the second floor dining area. Blinking in surprise, the Sixth Child saw that the floor was like glass. He could see the diners on the floor below. Seeing the blonde teen walk forward and let go of his shoulder, he followed. By the time they got to the first set of tables, all the occupants looked at them.

"Good evening young lads."

"Mr. Siden. Come to battle with your rival again?"

"Yes Sir Vermon. We are rivals after the same goals."

"Do let us know when you two will battle again. It is always entertaining to see young boys tussle with such passion," a woman stated nearby.

"But of course. We strive to please and entertain. Don't we Kaworu?"

"…yes…" the Sixth Child stated with a friendly smile. "Of course."

"Yoo-hoo. Mr. Kaworu," another lady stated from a different table. "Please come dine with me some time."

"…" he said. Blinking in surprise, he saw the blonde lad continue forward. Following, he just smiled at the lady. Walking a short distance, both overhead a staffer talking to another one excitedly.

"What!? Really!? You saw the princess?!"

"Yes! I was coming out of the ladies room and there she was. Kyaa! She was so beautiful and alluring. I would drop all boyfriends if I could have one outing with her."

"Really? All boyfriends?"

"I can't explain it. Being that close to her made me fall for her. My heart starting beating faster and felt consumed by her presence."

"H-Hey…look over there where that large group is sitting…the person in white…is it?"

"Oh my god! It's the princess. Come on! Let's go get closer."

"Cool your jets. We aren't on break yet. The supervisor is patrolling."

"Awww, rats!"

"…!?" Kaworu said feeling his arm being pulled. Looking at who did that, it was Siden.

"Alright Kaworu," he said with a competitive smile. "Time to work our stuff to get her to notice us."

"…r-right…"

At the large elongate table holding the NERV party, everyone was discussing about the odd chain of events that was occurring. Trying to figure out why they were not in Terminal Dogma, they began to see movement around them. Looking, other diners had turned their head to look at the hallway nearby. Turning around, all of them saw three teens walking out toward them. The child Shinji was jogging ahead and went straight to Yui.

"_Mama! You won't believe who is coming!" _he said excitedly. "_It's an actual princess!"_

"…?" Yui said.

Seeing the three come into the main dining area, everyone only recognized two. Shinji was walking in the middle with Rei holding his arm on his right size. On his left side and holding his arm, was an overly captivating teenage girl. Her crimson eyes matched Ayanami's though that ended with the similarities. Despite seeing a stoic face on her, it seemed overly alluring. By a strange sensation, they felt drawn to her.

"…" everyone said. Lost in staring, the three came closer and stopped in front of them. Everyone blinked in surprise from hearing the people around them become excited.

"Evening princess!"

"Good to see you princess!"

"Isn't she the most gorgeous person you have ever seen?"

"I am definitely going to get me one of those outfits. So exposed yet she holds herself with dignity. A true display of how royalty acts among the rest."

"It makes me kind of a shame to be married to you when seeing her dear."

"The feeling is mutual honey."

'…princess?…who the heck is she? And why is holding onto him?' Rana thought feeling annoyed. At the same time, she could not deny that she felt dazzled a little from staring at the girl in the white dress. Seeing the Third Child do a small bow, he stood up straight.

"Greetings," he said with a stoic voice. Blinking and looking at the Commander, he saw him continuing to stare at the unknown teen.

"…Father…would you mind if Ms. Lilith joined us?"

"…!?"

Gendo, Yui, Naoko, Kozo, and Ritsuko opened their mouths in shock. Their eyes widen in realization of who was standing next to the male pilot. It then became apparent of her significance if she was here with them.

"Do you know her Shinji?" Rayne asked. Strangely, a part of her felt she already knew who the princess was. The more she stared at her, the more she felt influenced by her presence. Shaking her head internally, she had never seen this person before. Seeing the Third Child's eyes only move to look at her, he gave a small nod.

"More or less, yes," he said with blink. Turning his eyes back toward the Commander, he still looked in shock.

"Is something the matter…father…mother?"

"…" both said. Still having their mouths opened, no voice came out. Despite trying to calm down, both were tense still.

"_Can the princess sit with us mama, papa? Pppllleeeaassseeee,"_ the child Shinji said near them.

"…" Lilith said. Narrowing her eyes at the boy, she peered over to look at the female twin. Their eyes met in which Rana narrowed her eyes a little at her. Relaxing her eyes, she looked at all the other sitting at the table. Having seen a majority of them, looking at the one with orange eyes made her pause.

'_So…even the creation is here…'_ she thought blinking. Turning her head to the table side that had empty chairs, she gave a squeeze to the male pilot's arm.

"_Escort me to the end of this table,"_ she stated going back to a stoic face. Looking at Ayanami, the First Child looked at her. She had mild irritated aura and held his other arm firmer.

"_You foolish girl will sit with us."_

"…what do you mean…us?"

"…" the princess said. Turning to three empty chairs one side of the elongated table, she pointed.

"_There."_

"Very well Ms. Lilith."

"…" everyone said.

Watching the three go to the empty chairs, both girls let go of the male pilot's arms. Shinji scooted Rei's chair in when she was about to sit down. Turning toward the princess, she had grabbed the chair. In a wave of whispers around them, she placed her chair right next to the one the Third Child would be sitting. Moving her leg portion of her dress forward, he scooted the chair when she sat down. Sitting down himself, Rei picked up her chair. Moving over to be next to him on his other side, she sat down.

Before anyone could state anything from the development, there was a wave of flashes. Hearing cameras going off, half of the diners were taking photos. Gossiping whispers ran through the floor. From there, the staff of waiters and waitresses spread the developments to the floor below. It caused a wave of diners below to look up at the ceiling to see the princess. As the photography continued, the group's surroundings seemed to be crowded with more and more masked people. Seeing movement of people in the opposite direction of the hallway, everyone turned.

The crowding people broke away and revealed two teen individuals. One wore a tuxedo and was recognized as the Sixth Child. The other was an unknown lad with blonde hair and green eyes. Charm seemed to emit out him as he smiled brightly at the large group; however, his eyes as well as Kaworu's was turned toward the trio sitting next to each other.

"Princess," Siden said. Stopping a yard or two away, he gave bow. "You look lovely this evening. How do you do?"

"…" Lilith said turning toward him. Blinking, she gave a small nod. "_Hello…you are called…Siden?"_

"For my name to be remembered by you is a blessing princess," he said with another bow. Standing back up, he presented the other teen that was standing next to him.

"I believe you have met Kaworu before princess."

"…" she said staring directly at the Sixth Child.

He was looking at everyone around the table before coming back to three sitting next to each other. Recognizing Ayanami, she looked defensively at him leaning closer to the person next to her. Looking at the individual to her left, he was shocked to see who it was. However, his eyes had altered to being black-dark magenta. An aura of eerie malice radiated from him as only his eyes slowly moved to stare at him.

'…he is…alive…?' Kaworu thought.

The more he stared at the Third Child, the more his heart began to beat faster. Remembering the words he used before he died, the feeling he felt started to spread in his chest. About to walk forward, he saw someone move to the left of the male pilot. Blinking, the silver haired and red eye female teen tilted her head to be in his line of sight.

'…strange…she seems familiar for some reason,' he thought. 'But I have never seen her before…who is she other than the princess?'

"…_Adam…"_

"…!?" Siden said blinking in surprise. Turning toward the Sixth Child, he saw his friend's face go into realization. Moving to be closer to Kaworu's, the blonde gave a tense smile.

"Hey…I know you two have met before. BUT you didn't tell me that you were that close to her. How did she know your nickname?" he asked sternly and quietly.

"…_Adam…are you answering someone else's call…again?"_

"…" Kaworu said. Going to a neutral expression, he gently pushed Siden aside. Seeing the person blink in surprise and backing up a little, wonder was on the blonde's face. Looking back at the princess, he stepped forward. Stopping when reaching the table, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Lilith…I didn't recognize you with that disguise. Mimicking your children this time around?" he said giving friendly smile.

"…!?" the adults at the table said.

Confirming who the two silver hair teens were, it meant that they had failed to prevent what SEELE wanted. If the two came in contact, then they would be unable to stop them. At the same time, all of them glanced at the Third Child. Feeling fear creeping in them, they saw his eyes were black-dark magenta. His aura felt overbearingly vicious, vile, and deathly. Feeling trapped in where they were, all they could do was watch.

'_**YeSssssss#$%#$WaTcH#$%#j…u…s…t…w…a…t…c…h…#$%#$OBSERVE#$%#$THEENLIGHTENMENTISNIGH!' **_the evil voice stated in their minds.

"_Mimicking you say,"_ Lilith said with a blink. "_Is that what you say when you engaged with the Third Child's persona shard?"_

"Persona shard?" Kaworu stated with a raised eyebrow.

"_Has possessing lilim emotions made you incompetent? There is one sitting next to the illegitimate experimental Angel offspring."_

"…?" he said then turned his head to the left.

Seeing Rayne, she was extremely tense and shaking. Looking at the others, all of them were shaking in fear. Glancing at the female twin, she looked angry. More so in the direction of where Lilith was sitting, she did not look at him. Not offended by her gesture, he looked back at the princess. Both Rei and Shinji had not moved and continued to stare at him with their expressions.

"So I did…I became curious and infatuated. However, I would have also enjoyed it if Shinji was a part of that bonding."

"_Is that so?"_ she said. Leaning back against the Third Child's left shoulder and arm, she raised her right hand. Gently placing it on his right cheek, she turned her head to place it next to his.

"_By that same right, I shall do the same bonding with this persona."_

"…!?"

A wave of gasps from the surrounding diners filled the air as more gossips erupted. The flashes from the cameras were more rapid almost like posing on the red carpet. Feeling instantly irritated, Kaworu gave a frowning face at her. Before he could react, another hand appeared and gripped Lilith's right wrist. Seeing her turn toward who it was, it was the First Child.

"…I will not…let you do that…" Rei said in a grim voice.

"_And why not?"_ Lilith asked not deterred.

"…I will…become one with him…not you…not him…or anyone else."

"_You are a fake…You cannot stop my pursuits."_

"Becoming one with a mere lilim will not bring about the will we have set for the children," Kaworu stated walking toward the princess.

About to reach and grab her shoulder, Lilith turned slowly to look at him. Swatting his hand away, a mild slap was heard from the contact. Letting go of the Third Child's face, Lilith slowly stood up. Standing near each other, she held a stoic face while he gave a friendly smile at her.

"Let us end this trivial matter and end this illusion Lilith. Let me answer your call. Become one with me and re-create this world," he said. It caused a wave of shocked gasps.

"Oh my!?"

"How bold!"

"Young kids these days! How shameless!"

"Get me the local news editor…then a staffer member…I don't care if they are busy. There is a big story here!"

"…" Lilith said.

Hearing the wave of gossips and a machine fire of camera flashes continue, her face did not cringe of become blinded. Repeating his statement in her mind, she knew that was her and his purpose. However, something felt different. Getting rapid flashbacks of certain events, her body began to tighten. Thinking about one night in particular, a sensation took control of her. Without warning, she swiftly slapped him in the face.

"…!?" he said.

The smack was loud and stung his left cheek. Everyone around became silent and looked in shock. Looking surprised from feeling it, he held his left cheek. A stinging sensation slowly took over his face that got smacked. Blinking slowly, he slowly looked back at Lilith. Her face had become upset as she stared at him hard.

"_You say that with no guilt. You threw away your will when you became infested with lilim emotions and sensations. You used your free will to act on your own desires and pursuits…you gave me no any reason to forgive you when you betrayed me."_

"Betray you?" he said irritated. Standing straight, he frowned at her.

"What are you talking about? Why are you getting upset?"

"_You truly are curious Adam. You allowed your curiosity to best your willful duty as the Father. You feel no remorse for what you committed with that persona shard," _the princess said tensely. "_If that is your decision, I will refuse you. I will reject you. I will not answer your call. I will use the object that you desire as a means to correct the wrong you have committed."_

"…!?" he said. Recoiling from what she stated, he let go of his red cheek. A glare came on his face as he stared her down.

"I will crush you if you do that. He is mine to take with when Instrumentality bears fruit."

"…_you…fool…"_ Lilith said.

"…what did you say?"

"_I SAID YOU STUPID FOOL!"_ she raged at him.

"…!?" everyone said becoming quiet again. The NERV party members heard someone slowly moving and glanced while not moving. It was the Third Child. His eyes were bleeding as he stared at the table. As if reacting from them staring, black liquid started to come out instead of crimson. The fear they felt from him escalated.

"…_you…stupid…fool…" _Lilith stated quieter.

Shaking her head, her tense expression was replaced with a cringe. Slowly crossing her arms and holding onto them, goosebumps riddled along her fair skin. Her head became downcast when suddenly there was no more background noise or sound. It made everyone flinch from not even hearing their own heartbeat. It was as if they were in a vacuum. Glancing at the Third Child, a dark silhouette was standing behind him. Without warning, an inhumanly wide wicked toothy grin appeared on the figure's face.

"_It has already begun,"_ she whispered.

Before anyone said or reacted, their vision went into static. Hearing a blaring of white noise in their ears, all of their senses suddenly were going hay wired. Only lasting a few seconds, everything became surrounded with darkness. Despite not seeing much of anything, there seemed to be an orange glow. All that were sitting at the elongated table slowly looked down and saw something wrapped around them.

The orange glow had small amounts of electric arcs that were forming over an unknown mass. Each person was surrounded by it and held them in place. None of their limbs could break free from it and only their neck and head could move normally. Looking passed the orange glow, there was a two story drop below their feet. At the bottom was a sea of dark liquid with a couple of rock masses that were sticking out from it.

Focusing back on what was holding them, they could see a trail of where the glow was coming from. About to look at where the orange electric mass was coming from, something caught their eye. Glancing forward, they saw more of the arcs spread out. What they were doing shook them with horror.

The Sixth Child was dismembered of every single part of his body. Looking like a blown up schematics blueprint, every tendon, bone, muscle, vein, and organ was seen. Not even the head was spared from the aerial dissection. The only way they knew it was him was based on the empty human skin body and hair that was intact. Even the blood inside his body was suspending in an orb next to the skin. Looking at him as a whole, he was in an orange haze cloud. The orange electric arcs encompassed the entire area that the dismemberment reached in the air.

Seeing the segments of orange glow trail to a focal point, they only moved their eyes. Seeing where it ended, it was Eva-01. All of its armor was removed and revealed a skinned body. With charcoal black skin, they could see all of its bony structure as red and black liquid oozed out of every orifice. It was still crucified in the same location that the NERV crew placed it in. However, something about it was beyond horribly wrong.

It was breathing deeply and moving around a little. Instead of being deactivated, it was active and alive. Watching the black-red eyes blink and stare at them sent chills down their spine. Its mouth had scar lines at the corner of its mouth reaching further back of its head. Hearing it move its head, the sound of flesh being peeled back sounded loudly in the empty space they were in.

"…" the Unit said. It made an impossibly wide grin which gave away who was inside of it. The wall that was behind it seemed to play with their eyes as it seemingly moved in place. From seeing that, all heard an army of wet slithering surrounding them followed by an eruption of death screams and suffering.

"…_**Y…o…U…s…E…e…MMMMMmmmmeeeeeeeeeee" **_the Unit voiced audibly. It was the familiar deep, monstrous, and slow drawl tone.

It shook everyone with fear as they couldn't break away. They saw the deformed Eva tilt its head up. Hearing flesh being ripped loudly, the impaled right hand of the Unit pulled the stake out from being in the cross. Doing the same thing with the left hand, both hands were free with the spikes through them. Pulling its feet out and freed, the stake remained inserted through its feet.

Levitating in the air instead of falling down to the ground, it hovered toward the group. As it got closer, everyone's vision started glitching and showing various things. Events in people's past went passed their eyes like watching a fast forward video. At the same time, something foreboding was building inside of them.

"…**_I…S…E…E…Y…O…U…_**"

Glitching back to reality, the monstrosity was in front of them. It reeked of rot, decay, and death. Being so close to it, all of their senses were deafened as only absolute fear and malice consumed them. All saw only its eyes move sharply at something near them. Slowly glancing at what it was staring at, it was the Third Child. He was the only one that was not trembling or showing signs of fear.

"…" he said.

Slowly tilting his head up, he was staring at the monstrosity. Seeing its grin stretch and pull its skin more, a third eye ripped through the Eva's forehead. Being black and red, it bore at the Third Child. Violently, a black-red tentacle pierced through the eye. Slithering in the air quickly, it stopped in front of Shinji's face. He did not flinch or blink as the tip morphed into a large organic surgical knife.

"…" the male pilot stated.

Unable to move, his eyes glanced back at the dark Unit. Seeing its expression, he looked back at the moving appendage. Watching it slowly pull back like a snake about to bite, he slowly turned his head toward the others. Seeing all were looking at him with fear, Ayanami and Rana were looking at him with pleading faces. Blinking slowly, he stared at them stoically.

"…I'm…sorry…" he whispered. As if all sound became silent, his voice sounded as if he breathed it loudly into their ears. With brutish force, the organic and vile surgical blade thrust into his chest.

"NOOO!" Ayanami and Rana screamed.

Gasping from feeling an icy pain, his arms were slowly pulled back by the orange electric arcs. Everyone watched in terror as the tentacle ripped out his heart from his torso. The vile sight showed it was beating calmly and all the tubes were still intact and connected. However instead of a red heart, it was the same color as Unit-01's charcoal skin. Hearing a deep evil chuckle from the Eva, it narrowed its eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji murderously screeched.

His voice bellowed and echoed increasing in volume. Unable to block out his Banshee screaming, his face was in absolute agony as blood flood out of all his orifices and scars on his body. Seeing him dislocate his jaw from continuing to open his mouth, his scream became deeper and more distorted. Reeling his head back and continuing to screech deafening loud, he imploded with a blood burst.

"…!?" everyone said.

Hearing the loud suffering replaced with a grizzly wet splat made everyone's skin pale. Without warning, their vision glitched again and showed various things that were incomprehensible. A crayon world drawn by a child would come through with everything twitching in place. It was followed by various objects morphing in and out of place with the environment melting and swirling into different ones. Unknown people and faces came in and out of focus. Blood started dripping down from the top of their sight to all the way down to the bottom. Their minds felt as if they were on overdrive and melting at the same time.

"…_**t…h…e…s…a…c…r…i…f…i…c…e…s…"**_

The evil voice cut through and made their vision go static. Blinking, they were back staring at the distorted Eva. Seeing the same black-red tentacle reel back, it whipped quickly shot toward someone else. Stopping in front of Rana, she let out a frighten yelp. Closing her eyes and crying, the others watched as her arms were slowly pulled back. As violent as its previous attack, the blade thrust into her chest. In the same act, her heart was pulled out of her chest. Instead of Shinji's charcoal heart, hers was a translucent red beating too fast.

Hearing the Eva haggardly breathe, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Becoming ear-piercing, it continued in pitch till her voice was replaced with a high pitched screech. Blowing up in a bloody burst, the ones nearby got sprayed with her crimson. Everyone's sight started swirling till more images flashed in front of their eyes. Seeing unfamiliar people and various amounts of torture, gore, and suffering, there were recognizable people. The one's they saw in the gritty and frantic images, immediately recognized whose perspective it belonged to.

"…no…no…NO…NO…NO…THAT CAN'T BE!?" Yui shouted in denial and horror.

"…_**T…H…E…SSSSSSSS…A…C…R…I…F…I…C…I…E…S…**_**"**

"…oh my god…" Misato whispered shaking uncontrollably. A flashback from the event after the Sakura Palace rushed into her head.

"…it was…true…"

Seeing everyone's vision violently come back, the black-red tentacle surgical knife was in front of another. The Fifth Child was non-responsive as her face was in shell-shock. Tears were running down her cheeks while she stared at nothing. Even when the organic blade inserted into her chest, she did not respond. Staring with shocked horror, crimson and orange blood came out her impaled wound. Her arms slowly were pulled back as whimpers of agony emitted from her.

Ripping her heart out, it didn't look like a heart. Instead, it was more of a spherical shape as it rhythmically beat oddly. Instead of a flesh color, it seemed to lean more toward an Angel's core flat color. Part of the tentacle end opened up showing jagged sharp teeth lining the inside walls of the mouth. Hearing it emit an excited airy cackle, it chomped Rayne's heart whole.

"_**THESACRIFICIES!"**_

Unlike the twins violent explosion of gore, the Fifth Child shriveled up into a dry corpse. Till it seemed that every drop of blood and fluid was removed from her body, her skin paled and blackened. Becoming skin and bones, her body folded into itself. Hearing skin rub and bones breaking, her body slowly started deteriorating to rotten pieces. Watching the last piece of her body crumble, everyone's vision became static. As violent and distorted as the previous two, the images were random. However, the ones that showed the underground lab, deformed Eva prototypes, various experimental human atrocities, was recognized by a couple. A demented evil shout made them all blink back to reality.

"…**_WITNESS…THE…COMMENCEMENT…_**"

Seeing their vision glitch again, they saw an act of a heinous atrocity. The crucified Angel on the cross had been flayed open from its remaining bottom of its stomach all the way to its neck. The Spear of Longinus was still impaled into its chest. Its two prongs had enclosed around the Angel's red spherical core. Seeing Unit-01 hovering in front of it, it had a blooding prog knife in its hand. Turning the non-energized blade toward itself, its impossibly wide grinning mouth opened. A breathing shutter emitted from it.

Slowly, it put the knife to its stomach. Inserted it with force, a painful and pleasurable moan escaped from the Eva. Everyone felt their skin crawl watching it savior cutting open its stomach and chest. Seeing the skin peel back by itself, another red core was shown. Seeing Unit-01's head look back down with its eyes closed, its blood was seeping out of its open wound.

"**_FFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL_**_**#$#$TTTTHHHHHEEEEEEE#$%#$PPPEENNNNEEETTRRRAATTTIIOOOONNNNNN#$%#$"**_

Watching the Unit slowly lift its impaled hands, they gripped the single elongated handle of the spear. Hissing loudly, it brought its body to the end of the handle. Orange and red sparks were shooting out from where the contact point was on its red core. The paled Angel on the cross lifted its head up and started shaking in place. Hearing the surrounding area suddenly exploded with shouts of fear, so many screamed at the same time. It blared and engulfed all the sounds of everything around them. Without warning, Eva-01 impaled itself.

Its blood oozed out and gushed from the exit wound. Everyone felt at the same time of something impaling them. The pain it generated was biting and piercing. It made everyone cringe and let out voices of agony. Barely opening their eyes, they heard the sound of a neck snapping and popping. Their pain subsided as Unit-01's head forced itself to rotate 180 degrees. Looking at them with its mouth grinning, black-red eyes started blistering on its black skin.

"_**THEJOURNEY! THEENLIGHTMENT! THEPASSAGEWAY! HASOPENED!" **_the Eva roared. Both the Unit's and Angel's body suddenly inflated to near bursting size.

"_**YOUARETHECHOSEN!" **_

"_**THEWITNESSES!"**_

"_**THEOBSERVERS!" **_

"_**THEAUDIENCE!"**_

"_**THESPECTATORS!"**_

"_**THEBYSTANDERS!"**_

"_**BEARTHEFRUITOFCREATIONOFTHEPROMISELAND!"**_

After the last sentence boomed and shook their insides, both the Unit and the Angel exploded in a bloody burst shockwave. When the wave slammed through the NERV group, everything became a red tint. The environment became hazy, gritty, and eerie. Everything in sight was making micro-movements giving the appearance of moving in place. Another explosion occurred from where the two towering figures were. A pale white beam shot up vertically and went through the ceiling of Terminal Dogma.


	162. The Red Utopia

Chapter 162: The Red Utopia

The energy beam cut through the numerous levels of the NERV base and continued going. Bursting from the ground of the Geo-Front, it hit the plate barriers underneath Neo-Tokyo quickly. As it was piercing through the many layers, the beam expanded its size getting wider and wider. In a matter of moments, the growing energy geyser consumed the NERV group as well as the rest of Terminal Dogma.

Satellite images picked up a massive energy signature and tuned their sights on it. Coming from Neo-Tokyo and focusing on a small island connected to the mainland, it was cratered and burning. Seeing a bright light seeping out from below, the entire island erupted and was swallowed from a pale white beam. Reaching toward the clouds, the beam continued into the stratosphere.

The clouds around the light started to rotate. Going around the growing pillar, it gave the appearance that the beam was the eye of the storm. At the ground level of the energy beam, a red tinted shockwave blasted outward from it. Turning the air and the sky of Neo-Tokyo to a mild shade of red, the beam started to form into a silhouette. Coming out of the ground and continuing to grow, the individual's head reached the swirling clouds.

Another red shockwave blasted out from the same location. Being stronger than the previous, it reached outward toward an 1/8th of the Earth's surface and sky. The monstrous figure's body mass continued growing at an accelerated rate. In a matter of a minute, its head was in the outer stratosphere. Its ginormous hips were pushing out from the ground sending violent ripples through water and land everywhere. While Neo-Tokyo felt the ground shake a lot, nearby countries were getting earthquakes of lesser magnitude.

A third red shockwave blasted more violently than the last one. Its ranged encompassed 1/4th of the planet. Citizens in different contents saw their sky turn a shade of red all of the sudden. It was followed by an overwhelming sense of dread and foreboding. Turning toward what people were shouting at, they saw a pale silhouette towering into the sky. Satellite observers saw that the figure's stomach was in the stratosphere. At the same time, its upper body was now in space.

A fourth red shockwave was sent reaching out to 1/2 of the Earth. Everyone affected felt a mild wet slap as if the humidity skyrocketed. However, the air felt heavier, musty, and tasted of iron. The scent made people shiver while others gagged from how it felt in their mouths. Looking up to the sky, it appeared to be more than a red dusk setting. The sky looked crimson as everything around them seemed to be in a red tinted gritty haze.

The towering figure stopped growing in size. Paling the size of the Earth in comparison, it could reach up and touch the moon with its arm length. The facial features started to form as well as its body characteristics. Half of its structure appeared female while the other side was male. The face was half of Kaworu's while the other was Lilith's. Slowly bending down to have its face directly above the Earth, it opened its eyes to show black-red eyes.

A fifth shockwave engulfed the entire world in a matter of seconds. It ended with a crackling boom as if breaking the sound barrier multiple times over. The giant's back slowly started to have several objects pushing outward under its skin. With a sickening rip heard across the world, pointy fins protruded and grew out from its back. Expanding outward into space, the largest ones were roughly the height of the pale giant. Black, orange, and red blood gushed out from the opened wounds.

Defying the logic of gravity of where it was, the colored liquid dripped down its back and streaked down its legs. Its gore also went along the sides of its torso and toward its stomach. Reaching a low point, the blood started to fall down back to the Earth. Upon the droplets entering the Earth's atmosphere, the internal fluid burned up and infected it. People started seeing multicolored clouds forming around the world. Strangely, the more they stared at them, it was giving a hypnotic affect.

'**_ITS#$%#$TIME#$%#$TOENTER#$%,_**' Sid echoed into the minds of every organic life on Earth.

The towering pale figure slowly brought up its hands to the sides of the planet. Once in place, each palm split open. A mist of black-red shot out of each wound and slowly engulfed the atmosphere. Once completed, the Earth was swirling in the dark-red mist. It was if there was no end to the continuous feed from the pale towering figure. The entirety of organic life on Earth felt something morbid inside of them.

'_**Our new world#$%#$-t-t-t-t-toooooggggeeettthhheeeerrrr…tOgEtHeR-TOGETHER! TOGETHER!TOGETHER!TOGETHER!TOGETHER!TOGETHER!TOGETHER!TTTTOOOOGGGGGEEEEEEE#$%#$%#$%#$%#TTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEERRRRRR!'**_

From the window-shattering screaming, an internal click occurred inside of all life. Without warning, 2/3rds of the entire organic life on Earth inflated. Reaching to the size of 10x their own mass, they became massive sacks of flesh, bone, muscle, and inners. The remaining 1/3rd of life remaining did not inflate. Instead, they started to see things and hear things they never saw or heard before. About to contemplate on what was happening around them, they stopped from witnessing what was occurring.

Seeing others morbidly inflated and not sure how they could help, all of them were screaming in agony. Without warning, 1/3rd of life watched the others violently explode shooting gore far and wide. Horror ripped through a majority of the surviving people as the world echo a blood burst. In everything human establishment, a heavy and thick blood mist splashed on everything. After a few moments, all the sudden the walls started to seem to sag.

People ran in fear outside of where they were. Turning around and looking at what was going on, the building that they were in had changed into living flesh. Metamorphosis changed non-organic objects into a mixture of flesh, bone, inners, and blood. Not only did the buildings get infected, but the ground was changing to. Asphalt roads and dirt roads turned into various skin conditions.

In a matter of a few minutes, a large chunk of all the continental landmasses transfigured themselves into a land of bio hell and suffering. Instead of the normal sounds that would be produced in a day, the remaining survivors heard numerous screams, shouts of madness, agony, and torture around them. Looking at the buildings, all of them had faces protruding from walls. Slipping and falling on the twitching skinned ground, people saw various skin diseases, burns, blisters, and lacerations.

Looking out at the coasts for the tranquil blue, it was not there. The entire oceans slowly changed from being sea green and blue into crimson. Fisherman and other individuals on boats large and small kept seeing bodies float up to the surface. No matter which red lake, sea, or ocean one was in, the dead and decay littered the surface.

The remaining NERV staff saw the bright white light begin to fade away. Seeing their sight come back to them slowly, they looked forward to have their eyes widen with horror. Seemingly levitating in the air still, they saw the world around them turn into a hellish gore infested wasteland. Seeing Neo-Tokyo from a far, several towering buildings were bending like they were alive. Crimson dripped down the structures sides as a chorus of agony and suffering echoed from them.

Seeing something pale and enormous to their left, they turned slowly and opened their mouths in shock and fear. Assuming that it was the remaining Angel, its physical features were a blend of the Kaworu and Lilith. However it was the black-red eyes that made them realize who was in control. Feeling something move behind them, they noticed they couldn't move their arms or legs. Looking at their limbs, they were crucified. Feeling their skin crawl and their insides squirm, the crosses they were on were alive. Composed of human parts stitched together and bleeding, the crosses breathed, twitched, and muttered incoherent things.

Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, Kyoko, Yui, Asuka, and Rei felt their disgust and sickness immediately triggered their gag reflex. All of them vomited from the grotesque fixture they were secured to. Naoko was more disturbed than intrigued from what this world was. Blue in the face and pale skinned, she tried to not give into the fear that crawling behind her. Futuysuki was pale and looked sick in the face. Ignoring the feeling of a severed hand slowly hold onto his back weakly, he glanced over at the Commander.

Though he looked composed, he was pale in the face. The shades he always had were not there and showed his eyes. It was one of the rare times that Kozo saw him emit a sense of defeat and cornered. As much as it was a rare sight, a small part of him had hoped he had a plan up his sleeve. The sound of the others regurgitating did not help him keep his own down. Still able to keep it in, he heard someone speak.

"…where…is this?" Gendo asked out loud.

He was looking down at the environment around them. The others in ear shot saw that they were in a grass field. Instead of being a shade of green, the weed blades were stained with blood. Seeing a muddy looking road path filled with crimson puddles, it lead to a structure. The odd characteristic was all the grass was cut at the same height no matter where in the field.

"…!?" Kaji said. Remember the vision while driving down here after escaping SEELE, something hissed from behind him.

"_**YoU…r…e…m…e…m…b…e…r…e…d…"**_

"_**YOU#$SAW#$%#IT#$%#$YOU#$#SAID#$NOTHING!"**_

"_**hOwCrUeLyOuArE."**_

"_**A…R…E…N…'…T…T…H…E…Y…Y…O…U…R…F…R…I…E…N…D…S…?"**_

"…!?" he said flinching hard. He could feel what felt like mouths moving and breathing on his skin. Cringing, his voice became lost in his throat from feeling the urge to throw up again.

"…this…was…the Third…Child's…previous…home…" Ayanami stated. Slowly recovering from vomiting, she wondered why they were brought here.

"This has to be another mind trick…another mind trick…another mind trick…" Asuka whispered to herself with her eyes closed. Not reacting to the organic cross moving slightly on her skin, she was pale and shaking.

"…where…where is my…my child?" Yui whispered. Shaking uncontrollably with her eyes closed, she stuttered.

"I-I-Is…h-he…h-h-here?"

"…_**I'm…HeRe…MAMA!"**_ a mouth stated from behind her. Sounding like the child version of Shinji, it sounded sinister and sadistic. It caused her to start losing control.

"Why are you doing this?! This can't be your dream!? This isn't even what Instrumentality is suppose to be!" she shouted.

"_**iiiiiiitttttttiiiiisssssnnnnnn'ttttttttt?"**_

A deep and monstrous voice boomed far ahead of them. Feeling shaken and looking to the left of the lone building, there was a massive flooding of blood in the grass field. Seeing the pool beginning to bulge upward, a massive object was ascending slowly out of it. Seeing it formed into a small hill, it stopped at the height of an Eva. When the flowing of blood ceased and fell off of it, a morbid and horrific sight was seen.

The mound was a Frankenstein's monster concept; however instead of skin patches, it was various limbs contorted or ripped apart. There was no head for the giant mass of fused and stitched body parts and flesh. Seeing two massive vertical eyes slits open up, there appeared to be a cluster of black-red eyes in them. A loud ripping of skin erupted as the crucified group saw a haggard mouth being form. Once completed, the corners ended to where a person's ears would be.

Opening its mouth, teeth were replaced with black-red tentacles. It was mesmerizing to stare as it was vile to look at. Hovering in place, it did not move toward them. Blinking out of reflex, everyone veered back. The huge mass of flesh was in front of them.

"_**DDDDDOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL,"**_ it asked while blinking its eyes separately. Everyone gagged from the smell of decay, rot, and death from its breath.

"_**Do YoU bElIeVe ThAt InStRuMeNtAlItY**_ _**iS sO nArRoWlY fIxEd? BY WHOSE WORDS HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!?"**_

"…The Dead Sea Scrolls…" the Commander said in a normal voice as possible.

"**_HHHhhhhhhheeeeeeee#$%#$yOuMeAn$%#$% what those old fools believe...DoN't...y...O...u...ddddaaaadddDDDDDDYYYYYYY!?"_** the flesh hill stated while giggling at the same time.

Seeing their vision go static for a second, they saw that they were now in a large dark conference room. Not crucified to the human experimental crosses, they were standing alongside the back wall in the room. See a conference table, there were objects hanging above the chairs around them. The light in the space flickered on and off giving a creepy aura inside. Gendo and Kozo's face went into surprise seeing that all SEELE members lynched. Instead of rope, black-red tentacles were around their necks.

"_**To RiD tHe EaRtH oF tHe PaRaSiTeS…a…l…l…t…o…m…a…k…e…the world…ppppuuuurrreeeeee."**_

"_**EVERYONE BECOMES ONE. AND ONE BECOMES EVERYONE,**_" the evil voice stated loudly. At the same time, the tentacles squeezed the necks of the committee members.

"_**NO PRECEPTION. NO SENSES. NO THOUGHTS," **_it stated. Continuing to squeeze, other tentacles came down from the ceiling that looked like a void. The descending appendages began to impale and rip the committee members limbs apart.

"**_DEATH AND LIFE WILL HAVE NO CONCEPT. NO MEANING. NO PURPOSE_**.**_"_**

"_**NO CHAOS! NO CONTROL! JUST AN EMPTY SINGUAL VOID FOR ETERNITYWHEREEVERYONEWILLHAVENOEXISTENCE!**_**"** Sid shouted hysterically. At the same time, all of the SEELE members heads were pulled out. With just their spinal cord attached, the conference room was splattered with crimson and dismemberment. An expression of fear and horror was on every beheaded members faces.

"_**BuTtHeReDuToPiA…iStHeSaMeCoNcEpT…wItHeVeRyThInGpAsSeDfOrWaRd."**_

Watching the blood dripping tentacles move again, they were reassembling all the killed committee members. In a matter of minutes, each individual was reconstructed back together. The NERV group heard all of them suddenly inhale deeply while showing expressions of agony and fear. Seeing the conference room light flicker on and off slower, they heard large amounts of slithering followed by male sounding whimpers. The sound of ripping flesh apart and stabbing filled the area as gasps of pain echoed.

"_**Parasites will remain…everyone will share a connection…linked as a network of one…"**_ it stated in a calmer distorted voice. The NERV group's vision went static again. Clearing up, they were back being crucified on the human deformed crosses. The stitched skin hill shape monstrosity was still in front of them. It was grinning impossibly wide and cruel at them.

"…_**perception…senses…chaos…control…pleasure…pain…will all be available for humanity and life to have."**_

_**"...and guess...the frame of mind...that the mental network...will entail..."**_

"…" the crucified group stated seeing its mouth opened.

"**_MMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!"_**

Feeling a mental click in the group's mind, they began feeling people's mind slipping away. Slowly and steady, the world started to slip into mental instability. The shouts from people in agony, fear, confusion, dying, lust, anger, and hopelessness filled their ears and minds. Unable to block them out, the NERV group struggled to free themselves from the mental barrage of insanity.

"…" Ayanami said clenching her teeth. Feeling her eyes tingle, her restrains on the living cross ripped out of their place. Falling to the ground, she slowed down her descent. Reaching the ground with the landing of a mild hop, she placed both feet on the ground. In doing so, the skin hill monstrosity slowly turned toward her. Looking up at it, all of its eyes focused down at her.

"_**IhAvEyOuToThAnKmmmmmiiiiisssssssssss…AyAnAmI."**_

"…!?" she said. Blinking in fear and confusion, she spoke quietly and guarded.

"…why…?"

"_**WiTh OuT yOuR bReAkAgE fRoM yOuR tRuE sElF…WITHOUT YOUR DESIREs, YOUR IMPULSES, YOUR PURSUITS…tHisssssssssWoUlDn'ThAvEbEeNoBtAiNaBlE,**_**" **the vile mound of skin, flesh, and blood stated.

"…!?" she said blinking. Thinking about what it said to her, the gravity of the ramification slowly made her wonder.

'…did I…cause this to happen?' she thought. '…if I had joined with my second self…along with Kaworu's remains…Third Impact would have been created.'

'…by not doing so…' the First Child pondered.

Looking toward the pale towering figure that was hovering overhead in the atmosphere, it seemed a variation of Third Impact was created. However, it was not at the same time due to the remaining people still had their bodies. About to contemplate further, there was movement near the ground. Looking down, she saw three black-red tentacles slithering on the ground. Being spotted, they whipped at her. Stopping a yard or so away, there seemed to be an invisible barrier around her. The only indication that there was one was from the orange-red electric sparks at the ends of the tentacles.

"…" Rei said.

With her eyes glowing red, the tentacles stayed where they were and hovered like vipers. Blinking, there was a silhouette that pushed the appendages aside. Looking at the person, it was the body of the Third Child with black-red eyes. Its entire naked body was covered with lacerations, drill holes, acid and burn marks, missing skin, and bleeding everywhere. Seeing its wide grinning face staring at her, it blinked painfully then let out a shudder of pleasure.

"_**AwAkEnEd…AgAiN…h…o…w…g…r…a…n…d…"**_ the evil and vile looking Third Child said. Snapping its neck 90 degree, several cracks of cartilage and bone sounded loudly. Looking back at her, the three tentacles impaled its body.

"…_**u…n…l…i…k…e…t…h…e…o…t…h…e…r…oBsErVeRs, mYgIfTfOrYoU…YoUmAyRoAm...ThErEdUtOpIa...AT…YOUR…LEISURE**_."

"…"

After it made its statement, the tentacles reeled him back toward the hill of flesh. Upon getting within contact of the monstrosity's body, the skin mound ripped open with blood pouring out. The morbid body of the Third Child was forcefully shoved into the wound. Once inside, the open cut closed up and cut off the tentacles end portion. Wiggling back in pain, all three slithered back to the underside of the ginormous floating skin creature.

"…?" Ayanami said in surprise and confusion.

Seeing its large face turn toward the others still crucified, nothing was pursuing her. Feeling a sense of obligation to save the group, she felt powerless at the same time. Seeing the building of the male pilot's old home, she decided that she needed to find someone. Deciding to use her Angel power, she disappeared and reappeared closer to the building. Doing it again, she was now at the bottom of the steps leading up to the front door. Doing the act one more time, she was now in front of the door.

"…" she said.

Looking at the door knob, she carefully held it. Attempting to open it, the handle did not turn. Letting go, the door rattled itself a couple of times. Seeing it stopped, she waited for it to move. Seeing it didn't, she knocked on the door quietly. Hearing no sounds or footsteps from all the background noise, she knocked a little louder. The door rattled violently causing her to flinch and step back.

"…_w-w-who i-is t-t-there?"_ a child stammered from the other side of the door. His voice was shaking.

'…it is the child version…'

"…Ikari…it is me. Ayanami."

"…_o-okay…"_ the boy said. Hearing a large bolt grind and release with a loud bang, the door handle rattled in place. Staring at it, the knob never turned. Slowly placing her hand on rattling handle, she was suddenly inside.

"…!?" she said.

Blinking in surprise and letting go of the handle, she was staring at the door from the inside. Hearing movement in front of her, she slowly looked down. The child version of the Third Child was shaking and looked frightened. He slowly looked up and blinked.

"_Miss Ayanami…w-what happened to everyone?"_

"…what…do you mean?" she asked tilting her head.

"_Everyone vanished all of the sudden…I was here…and…I tried to leave this place…but I can't leave this place…I don't want to stay in here…it's scary._"

"…why?" Rei asked.

Seeing the child point behind her, she turned around and recoiled. A massacre of human bodies was all over the floors and walls. Recognizing this as the Third Child's previous dwelling, there were rumors that many people died here. Peering down the hallway to the kitchen, blood was everywhere. Even looking at the bedroom, it seemed in worse shape than the entrance hallway. Suddenly feeling the child stand behind her, she looked back to see him cover his eyes.

"…" Ayanami said.

Flinching again from hearing scribbles, she slowly looked back forward. Controlling herself from reacting, the entire walls and ceiling were covered with words written in blood. Only the word "sacrifices" was repeated over and over again. Blinking, all the carcasses were gone. Feeling confused, the female pilot felt the boy move a little.

"_W-Where did all…the bodies go?"_

"…I…do not know…"

"_Will they come back?"_

"…I do not know…possibly?"

"_I-I know a secret passageway…i-it's in the bedroom,"_ the child said nervously.

"…" Rei said.

Turning toward the boy, she nodded. Holding her hand out, the boy slowly grasped it. Oddly to her, the sensation of holding his hand did not feel the same as the Third Child's. Walking forward with him, the sensation of hold the small hand did not feel completely real. Despite seeing that she was hold onto the boy's hand, the sensation she got from it was not that of a hand.

Entering the bedroom, the floor was spotless while the walls and ceiling were ridden with words in crimson. Letting go of the child's hand, he got on all fours to the floor. Patting the floor, it did not take him long to find a small square that depressed. Pushing it down, the sound of a trap door opening was heard. Turning toward the bed, they could see that there was a large hole underneath it.

"_Hurry Miss Ayanami! Before the boogieman gets you,"_ the boy stated crawling to the bed.

'…boogieman…?' she thought.

Watching him flatten to the floor and slide to the hole, he went into the darkness. Getting on the floor and sliding underneath the bed, she heard the front door rattle. Ignoring it and glancing in the trap door, she could not see anything but a black void. Before she could ponder, a loud bang sounded at the door.

"…!?" Rei said jumping a little.

Taking a quick glance, the blade of a bloody ax had gone through the middle of the door. Not going to ponder, she pushed herself into the unknown passageway. Falling a short distance, she landed on her back on something cushioned. Blinking in surprise, she looked around where she was.

"…_Miss Ayanami…do you know where we are?"_ the boy asked nearby.

"…!?" the First Child said. Recognizing that it was the Major's apartment, it was tattered and torn. The entrance to her room showed that the outside could be seen. Seeing the red sky and the gritty environment, she recalled when she first saw this vision.

"This is the Major's apartment."

"…_the Major…oh, you mean that lady with purple hair?"_

"Yes," she said getting off the couch. Dusting herself, the boy suddenly was waving at her.

"_I heard big brother's and big sister's place was nearby. Is that true?"_

"Yes. Ikari and Rana live next door."

"_Can we go visit them?"_

"…" Rei said blinking. Remembering what happened to them, no tears were produced. She had too much adrenaline and fear pumping in her to become emotional. Keeping her neutral face, she opened her mouth.

"That will be…" she said trailing off.

All the sudden, they were in a different apartment. Recognizing the blandness of the space, it was the apartment of the twins. However, words written in blood littered the walls. To her added heighten apprehension, there were dark silhouettes that were continuing to write on the walls. At the same time, they would be muttering in a chorus of different phrases. It mimicked the words they were writing on the walls.

"_**I aM…a FaKe…"/ "**__I am…a fragment…"_

"_**cReAtEd…To OnLy ApPeAsE…oBeY…rEsIsT…aDaPt…"/**_ "_Created…to appease…give and receive pleasure…embrace both sides."_

"_**i Am…NoT a TrUe…FrAgMeNt"/ **__"I am…real…"_

"_**DeLiRiUm…DeLiRiUm…ThAt…I aM…sPaWnEd FrOM."/**_ "_I was made…under nurtured aspects and madness."_

"_**I aM…nOt ReAl…"**_/ "_I traded…with another…I couldn't bare reality."_

"_**i…DoN't…FeEl…AnYtHiNg…JuSt A vOiD."/ **_"_Just…praise me…I'm doing what is asked."_

"_**ObEyInG iS eNoUgH…,…pRaIsE…i Do NoT nEeD iT."/ **__"…which…am I suppose to be…?"_

"…_**WhAt Am I sUpPoSe To Do?"/ **_"_…don't touch me…DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"…?" Rei said watching and listening to them. The dark silhouettes did not feel threatening as they didn't produce an off putting aura. Instead, they felt hollow and empty. Trying to talk to them, they never responded back. Even when the boy tried, the figures continued writing and mumbling unfazed.

"_Is this where big brother lived?"_ he asked and saw Ayanami slowly nod. "_Which was his room?"_

"It was…that room," she stated.

Pointing to the space on the other side of the living room, she saw the child go to it. Following him, both were standing in front of the door. Opening it, blood was dripping down from the ceiling. Almost the entire space of room was tattered and torn with damages and crimson. Nothing seemed to remain except a familiar looking electronic device on the floor. Sio entered the room avoiding the blood spot and went toward the object. Slowly picking it up, he looked at it.

"_What's this?"_

"…that is Ikari's…S-DAT player," Ayanami stated. Entering the room and kneeling down next to the child, she saw that there was a tape inside of it. Opening it up, the tape had been rewind to the beginning.

"_What does it do?"_

"It plays audio," she stated. Closing the disc tape slot, she pressed the play button. Hearing the static sound from a record player, the sound of someone breathing came.

[_**Hello…Miss Ayanami…and…younger brother…how are you?**_]

"…!?" both said. Blinking at surprise, they looked at the audio player.

[_**Is…something the matter?**_]

"…Ikari…?"

[_**Yes Miss Ayanami?**_]

"_Big brother…how did you get in the tiny box audio thingy?"_

[…_**I do not understand what you mean by that sir…**_]

"…Ikari…we are hearing you from…your S-DAT player…do you hear…us?"

[_**…the S-DAT player…I see…I can hear you.**_]

"Where are you Ikari?"

[_**I am inside…the Angel mass…in the sky**_]

"…!?" Ayanami said surprised and alarmed.

"_How did you get up there big brother?"_

[_**…my apologizes…I do not know the answer to that question.**_]

"Ikari…the soul in Eva-01…stated this was the red utopia…was there no way to stop it?"

[_**Under normal conditions Miss Ayanami…no…if you were absorbed into Ms. Lilith…it is possible that a different scenario would have occurred.**_]

"_It is scary here big brother…Sid is being super boogieman…and…dead people…are everywhere…I…I don't like it here."_

**[**_…__**I see…my apologizes sir…I do not know a means to change what has been done.**_]

"…" Rei said. Feeling her insides tingle, a part of her knew how to undo what has been done. However, there was a serious consequence for going through it. Given what has happened to her, she became extremely bitter.

'…I…I haven't…done…what I wanted to do with him…' she thought gripping the S-DAT firmer.

"…" the boy said with a downcast face.

[_**Something the matter sir?**_]

"_Given what Sid has done…we can't live like a normal family…it isn't fair."_

"…" she said looking down at him. "…is that your wish?"

"_Huh?"_

"To have a normal family and a normal life."

"…" the child said with a sniff to hold back his tears. He gave a nod.

"_Yeah…with everyone…Miss Ayanami?"_

"…" Rei said blinking. Reaching her hand out, she petted the boy's head.

"It will be alright…I will correct what has been done."

"…_really?" _the child asked looking a little happy. Seeing the First Child nod her head, he stared into her eyes.

"…_big brother…Miss Ayanami looks so much like mama…is she my sister too?"_

"…" Rei said just blinking.

[_**…if you ask her sir, I am sure Miss Ayanami would not mind being you big sister.**_**]**

"…_can…can I call you big sis?"_

"…" Ayanami said giving him a small smile. Nodding her head, the boy brightened up.

"_Big brother! She said yes!" _he stated happily. Giving her a hug, it caught Rei off guard. Calming down, she gave back a gentle hug.

[_**Congratulations sir.**_]

"…" the boy said. Letting go of her, his happy smile dropped. Turning toward the direction of the entrance hallway, he fidgeted. Looking back at the First Child, he looked tense.

"…_big brother…he's…here…" _he whispered.

[_**…I see…Miss Ayanami?**_**]**

"…I sense him…" Rei said. Standing up, she slowly tracing where the eerie and evil presence was. All the sudden, the entire building was engulfed with that aura.

[_**I suggest you escape through the window before it goes through metamorphosis.**_**]**

"…metamorphosis?" she said quieter.

Noticing something from the dripping crimson ceiling, it was falling faster. Also the walls were beginning to sag. Not waiting to observe, she reached down and grabbed the child. Disappearing and reappearing outside, she was hovering at the same height of floor level. Holding onto the boy more, the entire apartment building changed into a severely butchered and brutalized forearm. The hand was severed and dripped crimson down its length to the street below. Seeing missing skin and exposed bone, hideous deformed humanoid creatures started crawling out of the wounds.

[_**Miss Ayanami…if you were given allowance to roam in the red utopia…you have become the prey.**_]

"…prey?...what do you mean…the prey?"

[_**If you do not wish to play, you must run now.**_]

"…" she said. Disappearing and reappearing further away, a monstrous chorus of screams and ripping flesh blared behind her.


	163. The Chase

Chapter 163: The Chase

Back at the gore grass fields, the crucified NERV group watched as the flesh hill slowly turned around 180 degrees. It didn't say anything to them for some minutes until it turned back toward them. In the distance, the group heard large amounts of screeches.

"_**SoUnDs…PlEaSaNt…WoUlDn'TyOuAgReE?"**_

"…" everyone said not answering.

"_**AWWWwwwwwww!#$WHAT'STHEMATTER!? CATGOTYOURTONGUE!?**_" Sid screamed at them. The flesh hill's mouth opened to the same height as itself. Inside was hoard amounts of jagged and sharp teeth of various sizes. Everyone cringed and shook from seeing the monstrosity. Suddenly, it closed its mouth then giggled.

"_**IkNoWwHaTwEcAnDoooooo#$#sHaReAnDtElL."**_

"…"

"…_**w…h…a…t…d…o…y…o…u…t…h…i…n…k…dddaaaddddddddyyyy?**_"

"…" Gendo said staring at it impassively. "…fine…"

"_**SSSSSsssssoooooooooo#$%#$ggggooooooOOOODDDDDD!"**_

"…do…I start?"

"…_**s…u…r…e…heeeeeeeeeee"**_

"What…are you exactly?"

"_**Mmmmeeeee…I am…S-h-i-n-j-i-I-k-a-r-I**_"

"I recall you being called…Sid instead."

"…_**yyyeeeessssss…TaKeAgUeSsOfWhAtItMeAnS,"**_ it stated with a toothy grin. "_**…i…f…a…n…y…o…n…e…r…e…m…e…m…b…e…r…s… #$%#I'LL GIVE A REWARD!"**_

"…this is madness…" Kaji stated under his breath. The black-red eyes glanced at him instantly and narrowed. Their vision glitched and the flesh mass was in front of him.

"…_**y…O…u…A…r…E…CORRECT!"**_ it stated. Without hesitation, a black-red tentacle came up and shoved into his mouth. Worming inside, he inflated quickly like a balloon. Reaching the skins elasticity, his skin ripped open everywhere. Black blood gushed out of him as his arms were the only things left hanging. The rest of his body smashed into the ground with sickening wet splat.

"KAJI!" Asuka screamed.

"…" Misato said shaking with horror. Looking at the monster in front of her, she couldn't feel the sorrow she wanted to. To entrench with fear, she just shed tears.

"YOU FREAKING MONSTER!" the Second Child roared. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU A PART OF THAT IDIOT!"

"_**hheeeeee…e…e…e"**_ Sid said moving to be in front of the Commander. "_**WhErEdOyOuThInK#$%#$IwAsBoRnFrOm-d-a-d-d-y?"**_

"…there is no way I made you," he stated sweating.

"…_**i…S…t…H…a…T…s…O…WhY dId YoU aBaNdOn Me?**_" it asked smiling even wider.

"I abandon the boy…not you."

"_**ExAcTlY…YOU#$%#$ABANDON#$%#%$the…boy…DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPEN AFTER THAT!? DO YOU!?"**_

"…he stayed at his uncle's-" Gendo stated then was cut off. A tentacle whipped at Kozo and sliced him in half. Smacking his head and pulling him away from the human cross, his inners dropped the ground. His halves dangled from his wrists.

"_**heeeeee-ehheeee…cArEtOtRyAgAin…d…a…d…d…y…?"**_

"…oh my god…" Ritsuko whispered reeling to the right.

Outside of the apartment building and holding onto the child version of Shinji, Rei kept disappearing and reappearing further away from the apartment building. Strangely, the screams from the deformed creatures did not sound further away. Glancing back, they were roughly the same distance from when she started. Disappearing and reappearing again, she saw them further away. The world seemed to glitched for a second before going back to normal.

"…!?" Ayanami said. Blinking in surprise, the deformed figures were closer instantly.

Feeling the boy grip her in fright, she became tense. Focusing and looking forward, her eyes glowed more intensely. Traveling further distances from each fading in and out, something changed. Not looking back, the murderous screeches and yelling stopped suddenly. Thinking they were surprised, goosebumps ran down both Rei's and the boy's skin. Airy haggard giggles were heard loud and clear from them being so far away.

While traveling toward the behemoth Instrumentality Angel, something morbid was occurring. Sensing malicious and killing intent ahead rapidly, she flanked at a downward right angle to the streets. Both glanced back at what developed if she continued her pathway in the air. A skin building rapidly stretched itself outward. A vicious looking mouth ripped through its skin. With the quickness of a snake attack, it opened and snapped at the air where she would have been. The sound of its teeth chomping together boomed and rattled things in the near proximity.

Focusing back forward, the flesh street was almost in contact with her feet. Looking around for a place to hide, she recognized it was the mall and business district. Now looking semi-ruined, it had turned into a large bio-mass structure. Disappearing and reappearing quickly, she entered the facility. Quickly finding the indoor mall area nearby, she vanished and appeared inside.

Getting into the entrance lobby area, she spots a large dark shadow area. Sensing no vileness from it, she travels over there. Landing on the ground, the floor squirmed a little underneath her feet. Ignoring the sensations and creepiness from it, she made the tingling sensation in her eyes go away. Seeing everything in a less lit view, it did not calm her or make her less alert.

Quickly running while carrying the child, she passed many run down shops. Everywhere she looked, there was carnage and destruction. Organic and non-organic material meshed together of the debris and mess that littered everywhere. Glass, metal, wood, and concrete blended with the mutilated human body parts, fused and stitched skin, and rooms full of blood. Even the air had a mixture of dirt and human suffering.

Passing by individuals that were still whole, most were still alive. A majority of them were crouching or formed up into a ball. Rocking back and forth, they mumbled repetitively. Some were apologizing for the sins they have committed. Others stated regrets they had done and wanted to return back to what things were. The ones that weren't crouching, they were lying on the floor or walking aimlessly in different directions. None of them paid any heed to her running by them.

Despite gaining much distance from the entrance, the sound of glass shattering and heavy stomps echoed. Hearing the airy giggles from where she was not too long ago, the sound of them rubbing against the skinned floor caused her to run faster. The deformed creatures murderously screamed in her direction. A chorus sound wave boomed through the inner mall causing things to rattle and shake. The individuals behind and ahead did not move or change what they were doing.

"…_big brother…help us…"_ the child whispered at the S-DAT player.

[_**That is a bit challenging to do sir.**_]

"_Why?"_

[_**I can only guide you to where I am…my ability to be assistance is rather limited given my location**_**.]**

"…Ikari…where can we…hide?" Ayanami asked continuing to run. She made sure to stay in dark shadow areas. The sound of wet stomping was heard far away and sounded like the creatures were pursuing her and the boy.

[_**The environment is a part of Sid…along with the majority of humanity, life, and the world he fused with.**_]

"…why…would he want that?"

[_**To share the sensations of pleasure and pain at the same time…with everyone…it is his form and interpretation of SEELE's Instrumentality Project.**_]

"…!?" Rei said. From running with adrenaline and fear, the fact of the revealed information was not shocking. A part of her had a feeling of what the "red utopia" was.

"_How can we stop him big brother?"_

[_**…I do not know sir…other than Miss Ayanami combining with Miss Lilith and Mr. Kaworu.**_]

"…" Rei said.

Feeling her nerves shudder, she felt her gut want to disagree with what he stated. Shaking her head and looking at an opening up ahead, she went into a deranged clothing shop. Upon stepping in the door frame, she stopped. Entering a space of surrealism, the floor, walls, and ceiling kept changing. The clothing racks, tables, hangers, and clothes kept morphing inside and out. Squinting and trying to block out the psychological effect it was causing, she hurried inside to find a place to hide.

Finding a side wall that occurred with a fitting room door, she entered it quickly. Closing the door behind her, the surrealism stopped. Glancing around, it appeared as a regular looking changing room. Walking to the other side and turning around, she stared at the door. Hearing herself and the boy breath quietly, they waited for something to happen. After a few moments passed by, their vision glitched. Not taken by surprised, her eyes glowed brightly.

"…" she said with a scornful face. The hideous monsters had surrounded her in the room and let out excited haggard sighs. Activating her AT-Field and brutishly pushing it outward, a violent shockwave sphere expanded rapidly.

From the outside, an area of the mall suddenly started to expand outward. Stretching its form and ballooning, skin tears formed. Increasing more in size and trembling rapidly, it exploded viciously. The shockwave that expanded outward from the inside push all of the organic building outward. Sounding like a loud ripping blood splatter, the structure cringed and gave muffled moans as it bleed profusely. In the middle of the blood splattered explosion was a pair of glowing red eyes. About to let out a shivering breath of disgust, fear and adrenaline kicked up again.

Seeing several of the flesh-worm buildings stretch themselves, she rapidly disappeared and reappeared away from the epicenter. Within a second or two after, the bio-structures converged at her previous location. They chomped on the flesh ground, blood scented air, and themselves. Looking back at them, they began to cannibalize each other without mercy. Goosebumps flared instantly through her and the child. A muffled pleasurable moan was heard everywhere around them while seeing the blood bath get bigger.

"…!?" both said.

Quickly getting further away from the massive gore, Ayanami travelled at the street level instead of in the air. Going down a couple of streets, the amount of human suffering kept increasing. Suicides were seen down alleyways while manic killing was heard as well. Wanting to get further away from the numerous sightings of humanity killing itself, something sounded. Slowing down and listening, there were loud booms that echoed and bounced of the buildings.

Moving closer to a wide open street of three lanes on each side, they saw a lone figure. He was firing at many deformed humans and creatures. Many of them were going down with one shot while others continued to purse after being fired at. Disappearing and reappearing closer, the two could see who the figure was. Blinking in confusion, the Third Child dodged being clawed at. The pistol that he was holding pointed at the creature and fired. Its head was blown off and the monster flopped to the street in a bloody mess.

When the remaining creatures screamed and rushed him, he killed them swiftly. Each shot sounded like a cannon going off as the sound echoed and bounced off the ruined flesh buildings around them. With the fall of the last one, the organic street was littered with crimson, inners, and large corpses.

"…_big-brother…how are you…there?"_

[_**What do you mean sir?**_]

"…_you killed all those baddies with your gun…"_

[_**…I do not understand sir…**_]

'…something…is wrong…' Ayanami thought. Unsure of who she was staring at, the Third Child slowly lowered his gun. Seeing him turn toward them, his eyes were black-dark magenta. Blinking, he slowly approached them by walking calmly.

"…_he…doesn't feel right sis._"

"…" Rei thought.

Watching him continue to get closer, her confliction increased of whom to believe. The one that spoke from the S-DAT player sounded just like him. The one that was walking slowly to them held a mild glare. At the same time, he gave the same aura as what was felt from Eva-01. With the child stating that the one in front of them felt wrong, her tension escalated. Needing to make a quick decision, both she and the boy saw the Third Child in front of them stop.

"…" he said slowly blinking.

"…" the First Child said.

Holding onto Sio a little firmer, she flinched from hearing vicious screams echoing down the street. Turning around, it was more of the deformed creatures screeching. Her vision glitched and they were closer to her. Feeling her vision go into micro and time slowing down, black-red tentacles appeared in her peripheral. Seeing her vision glitch again, the monsters were much closer. Clenching her teeth and glaring at them, her eyes shined quickly.

An invisible spherical shockwave expanded outward quickly. The individuals nearby were blown away harshly sending them flying backwards. So much force behind the blast, none of the creatures could recover when impacting the street. Tumbling brutishly, limbs were ripped off or broken from the velocity they were going. Seeing the creatures blown away, Rei turned around.

There was one individual still behind her. A vile looking monster with the black-red tentacles was ripped to pieces. Twitching on the street from being barely alive, they could not locate where the Third Child clone went to. Hearing flesh rip open around them, the two watched as the organic street started to pull the corpses into itself. Panicking, Rei disappeared and reappeared in the air. Looking back at where she stood, there was a circle around her spot. Seeing the space sinking, there were tongues coming out and searching the area.

"…_Sis…I don't feel good…"_ the boy said. He held onto her and was shaking all over.

"…don't worry…just hold on…a little longer," she said patting his head.

Feeling him nod his head a little, Ayanami turned around again. Seeing the base of the Instrumentality Angel in the distance, she disappeared and reappeared toward it. The closer she got, she started to notice that black-red eyes were appearing on the city buildings and structures. Stopping, she had only halved the distance from where she started. However, an army of black-red eyes were gazing at her from everywhere. It made the atmosphere more than eerie and started to cause her to feel paranoid and apprehensive.

[_**Is something the matter Miss Ayanami?**_] the voice from S-DAT player asked.

"…what…is this…suppose to represent…?" she asked quietly.

[_**…I-I-I-I-I…what is there…SEEE #$% #$EE…if you could…#$#y$#$o$%^u&…describe it**_]

"_N-NO!"_ the child shouted in fear. Throwing the audio player in the air, Sio gripped Rei's uniform.

"_Disappear sis! Run! Get away!"_

"…!?"

Without a second thought, Rei shot down at a slight angle toward the street. Disappearing and reappearing rapidly, all the black-red eyes shot out black-red tentacles. Reaching where she was in the air within a blink of an eye, it appeared as hundreds of spiked appendages tried to impale her. Reaching the street, she banked to the left to go down the adjacent street. More black-red eyes formed down the same road by ripping through the skin surface. The pupils rolled into focus then looked in the direction of where the First Child went. She was seen fading in and out further away quickly and rapidly.

"…" the eyes said by narrowing.

Looking in the opposite direction, all the eyes focused on someone that had stopped on the street. All the tentacles whipped around then shot to be in front of the person. Converging, the ends merged together and formed a black-red silhouette. Becoming more detailed, it was the mutilated and evil looking Third Child. Grinning widely at the person in front of it, Sid hissed at the person.

"_**ThIs#$isssss#RiVeTiNg…d…O…n…'…T…y…O…u…AAAAGGGRRREEEEEEEEEE!?"**_

"…" the individual said. Slowly blinking, he did not say anything.

"_**HhHHHhhheeeeeeEEEEEEE…LET ME HELP YOU!"**_ the evil clone shouted.

His figure ripped apart and became tentacles again. Wrapping around the person, no emotion was emitting from him. Lifting him up in the air, they turned the person to face where the First Child was traveling. Slowly coiling back in the opposite direction, all the eyes narrowed with evil glee. Gripping the individual firmer, the appendages whipped forward brutishly. Letting go of the person, they launched the individual down the street.

"…" Gendo said feeling his insides tighten greatly. Seeing Yui regress back to her hospital state, he gritted his teeth.

"…I assumed since he wasn't at his Uncle's, he was kidnapped."

"…_**oooooooo#$%#$sOyOuDiDkNoW…h…o…w…d…e…v…i…o…u…s…o…f…y…o…u…"**_ Sid said smiling. "_**WhAtDiDyOuDo?**_"

"…"

"…_**HeeeeHEeeeeeee…yyyyyeeeeesssssss…y…o…u…d…i…d…n…o…t…h…i…n…g…"**_

"…" he said continuing to stare at the monstrosity. The others stole a glance at the Commander seeing that he was not denying it.

"…_**FROM YOUR ACTIONS DDDDAAAAADDD#$%#$DDDDYYYYYY#$%#%$…I have you…to thank."**_

"…!?" everyone stated blinking in confusion.

"_**My MaNiFeStAtIoN…mY dEvElOpMeNt…My CoNcEpT…gAiNeD fRuIt ThAt DaY."**_

"…what…do you mean?"

"_**iiiitttttssss#$%#$OnLyHuMaN…tObEcOmE…cHaNgEdFrOmBeInG…iNeXtReMeNuTuReEnViRoNmEnTs,"**_it stated. They saw the flesh hill's eyes move independently. Both were looking at the Akagis.

"…_**i…n…s…'…t…t…h…a…t…c…o…r…r…e…c…t…d…o…c…t…o…r…?"**_

"…" Ritsuko and Naoko stated. Nodding their heads slowly, they flinched from feeling tentacles slither up their legs.

"_**If EiThEr ThE OrIgInAl…oooorrrrrr…tHe ShAdOw CaN aNsWeR…I'lL…GiVeMoReDeTaIlS."**_

"…" both said. Cringing from the sensation of the tentacles on their skin, it felt revolting.

"…_**WhIcH…SeElE…dOcToR…iNiTiAtEd…ThE B.M.O. pRoJeCt?**_"

'…B.M.O. project?' Naoko thought. Recalling all the projects she remembered doing, nothing was coming to mind. Glancing at Ritsuko, she was in deep thought while shaking. However, it was the look of realization on the Major's face that made her believe she knew.

"I-I-It's Dr. Con-" Misato began speaking. She was cut off with a black-red appendage wrapping around her head. Without much effort, the tentacle ripped her head off.

"NO!" Ritsuko shouted.

"MISATO!" Asuka shouted.

"…_**EnThUsIaSm…BuT…nOt…w…h…o…I…a…s…k…e…d…SO RUDE!**_**" **Sid stated. Crushing the head and dropping it to the field below, it turned toward the two scientists. The older one had a look of disbelief.

"…Dr…Conrad…" Naoko whispered.

She flinched from seeing all the tentacles from the flesh hill come out. It looked like how a porcupine would stick out their spikes toward an intruder or threat. Recalling all the information she remembered of that man before she died, it made the many questions she had easier to narrow down answers. Squirming from feeling the tentacles crawling up and stopping at her collar bones, the ends opened up to reveal small mouths.

"_**YoUkNeW…eVeNtHeN…a…n…d…d…i…d…n…o…t…h…i…n…g…" **_one small mouth whispered.

"…_**you…and#$%$dAddY…MaKeQuItEa…p…a…i…r…" **_the other one stated quietly.

"_**yOuJeAlOuS…cHiLd-KiLlEr"**_

"_**HoWdIdItFeeeeeeellllll#$%#%$TO STRANGLE THE HATED REINCARNATION OF MOMMY!?"**_

"…!?" everyone flinched. Despite hearing what it said, its tentacles strangled both Naoko and Ritsuko. Too focused on them being choked to death, they saw their heads being snapped 180 degrees. Seeing both of their heads lump down, their faces looked up to the sky locked in fear. Tears were coming down both their faces.

Back in the deformed city, Rei stopped at a rooftop of a building. After disappearing and reappearing several times away from the eye storm attack, she and boy had travelled a couple of miles. Breathing hard from the near death she felt, she was shaking in place. Slowly looking back at where she stood last, there was a black flash of some kind. Then a cracking boom blasted followed by something flying at them. In a blink of an eye, an individual was seen rapidly closing in on them.

"…!?" Ayanami said.

Barely able to take a step back, the person was several yards away from impacting them. Recognizing it was the black-dark magenta Third Child, some of his attire had ripped from being thrown a sonic then sub-sonic speed. Unable to concentrate fast enough to deploy her AT-Field strongly, both she and the boy were speared by the male pilot. The amount of velocity and momentum that carried toward them launched them off the rooftop like a bullet.

Both Rei and Sio clenched their teeth from feeling the air friction try to pull them apart. Unable to open their eyes, they felt something enclose them. Suddenly feeling the wind not trying to peel them apart, they opened their eyes and looked forward. The Third Child had covered them. Noticing a flesh building coming up dangerously fast, Ayanami quickly concentrated and waited to deploy her AT-Field more.

Impacting the building at the speed they were traveling ripped through its skin with a blaring smack. The sound of flesh tearing apart echoed in their ears while going through the several layers of membrane walls. Getting into an interior space, the three were still traveling too fast. Seeing a wall coming up fast, Rei's eyes glowed and projected her field forward. Able to slow down to a stop, the field propelled the Third Child. Touching the ground, the male pilot impacted with a skin wall.

"…!?" Ayanami and Sio said.

Both flinched from seeing the male teen smack the wall hard. So much so that his limbs became disfigured or ripped out of their sockets. Dropping to the flesh floor, streaks of blood followed him from the wall to the ground.

"…_how…how did he do that?"_ the boy asked in a whisper.

"…I…do not…!?" she said.

Hearing sickening cracks, the disfigured Third Child started to move. Realigning broken limbs, black blood oozed out of the ripped out sockets. Flowing to the severed body part, it slithered and pulled them back. Making contact, grotesque slurps emitted from them. Watching and alarmed, the Third Child slow stood on his two feet. Snapping his neck and emitting bone crunching sounds from it, he slowly turned around.

"…" he said blinking slowly.

"…" Rei said staring at him hard.

"…" Sio said. Holding onto Ayanami with fright, he stared hard at the male pilot.

The Third Child started walking toward them while pulling something out of his pocket. Retrieving a large scalpel, his eyes never blinked. Too transfix on him, a few smaller size tentacles came out of the floor and ceiling. Caught by surprise, the appendages grabbed both Ayanami's and Sio's wrists and ankles. Securing them, both tried to struggle physically.

About to deploy her AT-Field on max, the action that the male pilot took threw her off guard. Bring the surgical tool forward, he turned the blade around to point at himself. Thrusting it between his collar bonds, he pulled it down forcefully. Stopping at the lower abdomen, there was a bloody gash the exposed his insides. Oddly and eerily, there were no organs or bones. It was just blood, tissue, and veins in a formed mass.

Watching him, the male pilot put the knife in his pocket and gripped the wound. Pulling it wider, they saw that the veins slithered away inside. Making their eyes widen, there was a void inside of him. A feeling of emptiness emitted from it. They saw him let go of the wound and pointed at both of them. At a calm pace, he pointed to inside his body.

"…_he wants…us to…go inside him?"_

"…that is what…he is indicating," Rei whispered.

Both saw the Third Child calmly repeat pointing at them then point inside the wound. About to contemplate more and stare at each other, the three heard violent screeches within the building. Echoing and ricocheting off the walls, the familiar screams sounded from everywhere. Only blinking, Ayanami felt the ground start to give a little. Quickly looking down, the skin floor started cut open from the inside out. Feeling the smaller tentacles let go of her and the child, they both dropped to the ground.

Not even thinking about what to do, she picked up the boy and leaped toward the Third Child. Putting the boy inside the wound, he went in without bulging his body. About to pause and try to figure out how, she started to see her vision glitch. Hearing another round of the death screams, they were louder and closer. Lifting her leg up and stepping inside, she pulled the rest of her body in. Inside, she didn't land on anything. Instead, she felt like she was floating. Hearing flesh and skin moving behind her, she turned around.

The open wound that the Third Child made was reconnecting itself. Both her vision and the child's vision glitched. When it returned to normal, the cut open wound was closed; however, the sounds of the deformed and demented creatures were close by. They hissed and moved around coming from all directions. Sounding malicious angry, they attacked the Third Child. Cringing and squirming from hearing cartilage and bones breaking inside of him, the space both were in never changed.

Suddenly feeling like they were hovering in the air, a pseudo sensation of falling came. Feeling like they were descending faster and faster, they stopped brutishly. The entire space violently shook with the sound of an exploding blood splat. Though both were unharmed, various parts of their body felt a false sensation of being smashed or broken.

"…_h-hey…mister…a-are you okay?"_ Sio called out frightened from the sensations. His voiced echoed many times without anyone answering back.

"…are you…Ikari?" the First Child asked. Her voice echoed many times with the same non reply back.

"…!?" both said flinching.

Holding themselves, bones and cartilage started realigning themselves. Blood was felt rushing through the space slowly. The sensation of small tentacles moving around in the empty space was felt causing goosebumps run down both of their skin. Unable to see them, their movements aligned with the sounds of a body being put back together. Hearing the sound of the neck snapping back into place, a soft inhale was heard.

Suddenly seeing light come into the space, there were two eyeball slots. Watching them come down from above, they stopped in front of the places the two were hovering. Seeing the view to be the size of beach ball, both took a gaze through them. Seeing the flesh street, there was a splatter of blood around them. Feeling the Third Child walk forward at a calm rate, they tried to see which direction he was going. Seeing something towering in the distance, it was the Instrumentality Angel.

"_He's heading toward the scary giant…is he big brother?_" the boy asked looking out of the right eye slot.

"…I…am not…sure…"Rei said looking out of the left eye slot.

'Though I say that,' she thought. Turning her head and looking at the empty space behind her, it was like seeing into a void.

'It…seems familiar…to how I have felt in the beginning,' Ayanami pondered and blinked. 'Is this how Ikari has always felt…is this his true subconscious mind?'

'If so,' she thought turning back to the eye slot. 'We are…more similar on a psychological level...as well as a soul level.'

"…" Rei said feeling her facial expression change. A realization came over her that seemed to make her very content. At the same time, it made her bitter. Though being inside the person she desired was comforting, he was also very far away from her. The urge and desire to be in physical contact with him festered greatly.

"_**HHHHhhheeeeeeeeeee"**_

"…!?" both Ayanami and Sio said flinching hard.

Seeing a vile looking pus enlarge from the skin street ahead, it continued to grow until it burst violently. Feeling her intuition flare instantly, the First Child tried rushing toward where the boy was. Able to get between the eye slots, she stretched her arm. Grabbing the child's shirt collar, the look of absolute fear registered on his face. Pulling him toward her, she held onto him.

"_**HeRRRrreeeyyy…ooooo…uuuuu…ARE!TELL ME HOW THEY!#$!DISAPPEARED!**_" Sid shouted in deranged glee.

"…" both said breathing quietly. The light seen through the eye slots slowly got darker and darker. A eerie, malicious, and morbid presence was felt on the other side of where they were hiding.

"_**YoUwOuLdN'tBeHHHHHiiiidddddiiiinnnngggggg…s-s-s-s-S-S-SOMETHING!"**_

"…!?" both said feeling their skin crawl.

"_**LETMEFISHINTHOSEBEAUTIFULEYESOFYOURS!"**_

With savage force, two black-red tentacles thrust through the eye slots. Holding their breath out of reflex, the invading appendages thrashed inside. Ripping and tearing everything insight, the pseudo sensations of their brain being broken to pieces came. Nausea and shaking overtook both as the end of the tentacles turned around toward their direction.

Slithering toward them, both hit an invisible wall. Working up and down, the two slashed at it. Wincing and closing their eyes, both felt their eyeballs burning painfully. About to breath from not able to hold onto their breath much longer, the two invading appendages pulled themselves out brutishly. Feeling the evil figure blink, it sounded as if a hundred of eyes blinked at random times.

"_**tttthhhiissssooonnneeeessss…dddrrryyyyyy…"**_ Sid said with a agonizing and pleasurable breath. "…_**p…i…t…y…dOn'TyOuAgReE?"**_

"…" the Third Child said.

"_**NoOooOoo…m…A…t…T…e…R…IkNoWwHeReEeeevvvverrrrryyyyoooonnnneeee…i…i…i…s…sssssss."**_

"_**GoNoW#$%#$ENJOY OUR PARADISE!"**_

"…_**wwwaaaaiiiittttt…AcTuAlLy…Go AnD rEpLaCe tHeOtHeRoNe…iTiSiNtHeGiAnT's…heeeeeeeee…YyyyyYYooooOOuuu'llll F-f-F-f-F-iiinnnnnnnndddddddoooouuuuttttt…YeS?"**_

"…" both Rei and Sio stated. Keeping quiet, they felt a bow being done.

"…_**HHHhhheeeeeee…SuBmErGeInToThEwOrLd'SnEwSkIn…i…t…i…s…f…a…s…t…e…r…t…h…a…n…t…r…a…v…e…l…o…n…l…a…n…d."**_

Feeling the morbid presence slowly fade away, they held onto their breath a little bit longer painfully. Suddenly, the two felt that they were being covered with new layers of skin. Their legs felt flesh wrapping being done and going up. Letting go of the air they were holding, they began to hyperventilate. The false sense of something going over their skin made both pale and afraid to make sudden movements. Slowly and based on the sight of the eye slots to their sides, the Third Child had submerged into the street skin he was in.


	164. Cruel Destiny

Chapter 164: Cruel Destiny

Back at the crucified field, only four remained of the NERV group. After killing both Ritsuko and Naoko, the world glitched. The flesh hill moved back to where it came out of the ground. Its face submerged into the mound of skin and limbs while its tentacles penetrated the ground. Hovering in place for a couple of minutes, the tentacles retracted out from the ground. Its facial features reemerged and had an impossibly wide toothy grin on its face.

"…_**wwwwhhhheeeerrrreeee…oh wwwwhhhheeerrrreeee…"**_Sid stated. Seeing the world glitch, the monstrosity was in front of them again.

"_**DiD tHeY vAnIsHeD tOo…heeeeheeee#$%#$NO MATTER!"**_ he stated with giggling fit. Looking at the remaining ones, only Gendo was still looking at him. Yui was unresponsive as a shell-shocked gaze took over. Asuka was mumbling to herself and shook just like she did coming out of Eva-01. Kyoko closed her eyes and was whispering to wake up and that everything was a dream.

"_**Dddddaaaadddddyyyy…a…S…k…A…n…O…t…H…e…R…cUrIoUsQuEsTiOn."**_

"…" the Commander stated. Knowing that the end of the rope was near, he blinked.

"Is this Instrumentality those old fools were touting?"

"…_**NO…IT IS MINE…**_"

"…I see-grrrrrrrrr" Gendo said. A black-red tentacle whipped in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach.

"_**I…know…what…you all…are#$DYING#$to know…iTsAbOuTmYsEeD…iiisssssnnnnn'tttttttt?**_"

Seeing the four blink and look at him, it caused the flesh hill to grin wider. Skin began ripping as its mouth grew bigger. Opening its mouth, it hissed sadistically at them.

Back at the street where the Third Child was engulfed in the flesh, all light inside the space both Rei and Sio were in went away. Looking back at the eye slots, they faded away. Hearing nothing for a couple of moments, there suddenly was a sound. It felt like a pulse that went through both of them. It seemed relatively calm despite where it submerged into.

"…_w-w-where…are you?"_ the boy asked scared.

"…I'm…still holding…" Rei stated then felt around. She wasn't holding onto the child. Looking down at her hands, the First Child couldn't see them. Also, it felt as if she was holding onto air.

"Where…are you?"

"…_hereeeeeee_…" the child said. He sounded as if he was sinking rapidly down.

Taking a step forward in the direction of his voice, Ayanami slipped on something. Hitting the floor on her back, she began sliding downward. Having a sudden flashback of when she had entered Shinji's mind, it felt similar. Feeling herself start looping to the left, she sat up. Feeling the walls around her, it felt like an underground slide. It did feel like the ones that were used in water parks; however, there was no liquid flowing underneath her. Instead, the inner walls of the slide were slick.

Hearing the boy make nervous sounds further down the slide, her vision was still black. After spiraling a few revolutions, a mild illumination started to bleed into view. Not enough to make out details, only outlines of things could be seen. The sounds of small footsteps ahead were heard. Feeling the slide straighten out, she slid for a small amount of distance before slowing down. Stopping, she saw a small dark figure ahead of her. Seeing it move, quick footsteps came to her.

"…_big sis…is…that you?"_

"…Yes…" she stated. Feeling small hands pat her legs, the boy moved closer to her. Touch her arm, he became less tense.

"_Was that a slide?"_

"Seems to be," Ayanami stated. Standing up, the boy held onto her hand.

"_There is light ahead…but…it feels scary._"

"…" Rei said.

Looking forward, there was enough illumination to show a dark pathway. Slowly proceeding forward with the child in tow, they stepped off the slide and onto a solid floor. Walking forward, there was no sense of dread, foreboding, or anxiety from being here. Seeing the pathway incline a little, both went up. Hearing the sound of a water fall of some kind, they saw a dark wall up ahead.

The pathway narrowed the closer they got to it. The smell of blood and something vile became heavily scented in the air. Stopping in front of the wall, it was flowing as a water curtain. Finding the source of the smell, there didn't seem to be any other way to get passed it.

"…_do…we have to go through…that?"_

"Possibly," Ayanami stated.

Glancing back at the way they came, the pathway was gone. Looking down at her feet, there was only a few inches of the pathway left behind her. The space behind them was an abyss. Looking back forward, she cringed. Pulling the boy along, he cover his nose with his free hand and closed his eyes. Copying him, both took a breath in and walked through the blood waterfall curtain. Feeling goosebumps rail up and down their skin, they made it to the other side in one piece.

Letting go of their nose, blood reeked on them. Trying to wipe off as much blood on their faces, they only got so much off. The only portion that didn't get crimson over them was their hands holding each other. Feeling the boy walk closer to her and stand next to her left leg, he let go of her hand. Listening to the environment around them, nothing happened. Using the dry portion of her hand to wipe her eyes, she felt the blood layer get mostly removed.

"…" Ayanami said.

Slowly opening her eyes, little to no blood went into her eyes. Opening them more, she saw that she was drenched in red and black blood. Feeling the urge to vomit, she held it. Looking down and seeing the child in the same state as her, he threw up on the tile floor. It seemed to trigger her gag reflex as she turned and regurgitated onto the ground. Feeling weak and shaky, the taste of vomit seemed better than the taste of blood in her mouth. Looking back up, something seemed to be familiar.

'…this…looks like…' she thought.

Slowly looking around carefully, she recognized where they were. Hearing the blood flow curtain continuing behind her, both froze from hearing a door creaking behind them slowly. It closed with a wet soft splat and the lock engaged. The blot sounded like it was grinding over cartilages and tendons making soft muffled pop noises. Hearing nothing sounded for a minute or so, both glanced behind them.

The door they came out of was coated and seeping out with blood. The doorknob was dripping with a high rate of crimson. The floor in front of the door and seeping to the adjacent wall was pooled with the iron smelling liquid. Feeling her wet skirt being pulled, she turned her head and looked down.

"…_why does the door look like that?"_ Sio whispered sounding sick.

Following his path of sight, there was another door opposite of where the blood door was. There was no crimson on it. Its appearance was of a smashed window that was still intact. The aura that it gave was cold and lifeless. Looking back at the boy, he looked around in frightened wonder.

"…_what is this place sis?"_

"…?" Rei said blinking a couple of times. "…you…do not know?"

"_Uh-uh,_" he said shaking his head.

'…I…don't understand…' she thought looking confused. '…how can…he not know?'

About to contemplate further, they heard movement next to them. To the right of them, the hallway continued with no end in sight. To their left, it was a dead end; however, the wall started to retract backwards. After sliding a couple of feet, a gap split down the middle. Stopping, the wall opened like double doors being pushed outward. Peering down it, there was nothing to be seen. Lights began to flicker from the ceiling inside then stayed on. When all the lights stayed on, it revealed more of the hospital hallway.

'…strange…' Rei thought staring. '…the aura inside…is not threatening…or eerie…as in here…why?'

"…" the boy said looking down it. He turned around and looked the other way. Hearing something that only he could hear, he turned around to face the short distance hallway. Pulling on her skirt again, he looked up at her.

"_Can…we go in here sis?"_

"…what is in there?"

"…_I don't know…it feels familiar for some reason."_

"…" she said.

Slowly nodding her head, she gave the boy her hand. Letting go of her skirt and grabbing her hand, both entered the newly revealed space. Passing the wall doors, there were only a limited number of doors. Hearing the revolving doors close swiftly behind them, a loud rocky boom echoed in the hallway.

"…!?" both said spinning around. Staring at a wall in front of them, there was no gap or crease line indicating that doors were ever there. Despite being trapped in the new area, both still did not feel fear being in here. Feeling the boy let go of her hand, he started walking down the middle of the hallway.

"Ikari?"

"…_sis…these doors don't feel like how the others did…why is that?" _he asked curious. Following him down the hallway, he stopped at a halfway point and saw a placard beside one of the doors. He immediately stared at it seemingly recognizing it.

"_Hey sis! I know what this is!"_ he stated with less fear in his voice.

"…?" Ayanami said. Walking next to him and looking at what he was staring at, it was a crayon drawing. It had two blocky figures with a smaller one in front of them. All had smiling faces with a large lake in the background. The figures were standing on a green island with a large tree over them. Seeing one of the large figures have dark sunglasses, it seemed familiar.

"…what is it?"

"_It is a picture I drew recently of mama, papa, and me together."_

"…!?" she said. Blinking in surprise and looking around the space she was in, it gave her a hard felt suspicion of where this subconscious was from. Hearing the boy's feet move, he grabbed the doorknob. Turning around, the door opened. Watching him push it open, the child made a gasp in surprise.

"_Whoa…this is…so cool,_" he stated walking in.

"…" Rei said. Walking toward the door and standing in the frame, her eyes widen. The entire environment inside was a crayon world. Everything was drawn crudely with crayon colors. Objects were in two-dimensional shape; however, no matter where one was positioned in the room, the object would always face forward.

'…this is…where those crayon images come from…' the First Child thought. Still bewildered from the realization, she heard Sio giggle.

"_Sis! Sis! This is what I was imagining when I drew that picture!"_

"…I see…Ikari?"

"…?" he said blinking. Walking over to her and standing in front of her, he looked up. The fear that he had was gone.

"Could I ask you…something outside?"

"_Okay._"

Leaving the room and closing the door, they were back in the middle of the hospital hallway. Kneeling to the floor, she looked at the child as he looked back.

"…do you know…what this place is now?"

"…_ummm…not…not really."_

About to open her mouth, both saw something near them. Turning toward it, there was a figure standing on the opposite side. It opened a door and looked inside. Only looking for about a minute or so, the individual closed it. Seeing the person slowly turn toward them, black-dark magenta eyes came into view. Seeing the Third Child levitate and slowly headed toward them, he was translucent.

"_B-B-Big brother?"_

"I-Ikari?"

Back in the crimson grass field, the flesh hill quivered suddenly.

"_**mYsEeD…wAsMoReOfA…sIdEeFfEcT…f…r…o…m…t…w…o…s…p…e…c…i…a…l…mAdAmssssss,"**_ Sid said. Slowly turning to the two redheads, his eyes narrowed. He saw both flinch and begin crying seeing tentacles slowly go toward them.

"…_**they…were…kind…caring…affectionate…took me into their household."**_

"…!?" both Asuka and Kyoko said. They tried to veer back as the black-red appendages got closer.

"_**ThE…sIsTeRs…ShOwEd!#%#$ssssoooooooommmmmuuuuccccchhhhh."**_

"…" Gendo said. Gritting his teeth harder, the tentacle in his stomach was squirming. Oddly, he felt a sensation overwhelming him. Looking at the redhead mother and Second Child, his vision glitched. Instead, there were two similar looking females that were grinning back at the flesh hill.

"…_**one day…they gave…allowance…for a reward of any kind,"**_ Sid said softly.

Gendo's eyes widen from seeing one of the tentacle ends change into an ax. Raising above the head of the older looking sister, the appendage chomped off her head.

"MAMA!" Asuka screamed.

"…_**it…was...kind of...them…"**_ it said continuing to butcher the body of the older sister.

"…!?" the Commander said. Horror gripped him seeing the other tentacle tip morph into a large hacksaw. Turning away when the saw was thrust into the human cross facing up, he cringed and paled hearing Asuka's screams pierce the air before gurgling. The sound of the wet chomping and grizzly sawing filled his ears. The sensation that overwhelmed him forced a smile on his face. Slowly looking forward, the monstrosity's eyes were in front of him.

"**_HOWKINDOFYOUTOSHARETHESAMEEMOTIONWITHMEDADDY!_**" Sid said grinning malicious at him.

"…" Gendo said. Watching a tentacle snap in front of his face, it stabbed and went through his forehead. The tip extended beyond the back of the human cross a foot or two.

Back in the subconscious hospital hallway, the Third Child did not respond to the two. Stopping near them and blinking slowly, it lifted its arm. The left hand pointed at the boy while the other pointed toward his own head.

"_H-Hey! Are you saying I'm crazy!?"_ the child stated with a slight pouting face.

'…so...it is true…' Rei thought based on his gesture.

"…" the male pilot said slowly shaking his head. Lowering his arms, he saw the First Child stand up.

"…Ikari…why…do you not speak?"

"…" he said. Opening his mouth, there was nothing inside. Teeth, gums, tongue, and the esophagus were not there. Just darkness was seen inside. Closing his mouth, he blinked slowly.

"_Are we…going to the big thing in the sky?"_

"…" the Third Child said nodding his head slightly.

"_W__ill it be awhile till we get there?"_

"…" he said slowly shaking his head.

"…Ikari…?" Rei asked. Seeing only his eyes move toward her, he stared with a stoic face.

"May I ask…personal questions?"

"…" he said blinking.

"…your other half…stated that Ikari here was named Sio…is that true?" she asked. His head nodded slightly but didn't blink.

"_Do you know why? I thought it was just Mr. Sid giving me a nickname,_" the boy stated. The translucent figure nodded again.

"What does Sio mean?"

"…" he said blinking.

Lifting his arm and pointing down the hallway, both turned around and looked. Seeing nothing changed they looked back. He was still pointing in the same direction. Feeling the environment around them suddenly shift, everything in the hallway suddenly moved in a direction. Blinking from being startled, they saw the other end of the hallway. Watching it come into view and stop relatively near them, there was a structure next to the wall.

Looking like a pedestal, there was a pale blue flame burning on top. Connected to the ground, the same color flame was being fed underground. Seeing something engraved on the exterior of the pedestal, both looked at it.

"…_o…r…i…g…i…n…"_ the boy stated making it out. "_Origin? What does that mean?"_

"…!?" Rei said. Standing up, she looked at the flame understanding what it represented. Looking back at the Third Child, his stoic expression did not change and lowered his arm.

"…Ikari…this is…this is your…"

"…" the male pilot said shaking his head slowly. Lifting an arm toward the boy, he pointed at him.

"…but…but…you are a part of him…isn't that correct?"

"…" he said shaking his head slowly again.

"W-What do you mean Ikari? I don't understand."

Seeing the Third Child close his eyes, he slowly opened them. Black-red eyes stared back at them causing her and the boy to became extremely alarmed. Seeing its facial expression turning into a sadistic toothy grin, he moved his hand to his ribcage. Inserting fingers through, red and black blood started pouring out of the wound. Hearing a loud crackling snap, he removed his hand.

Showing what he had in his hand, it was a rib. Thrusting the pointer end into his chest, a wet scrunch echoed in the hallway. Viciously pulling the rib out, there was chunks of his black heart on it. Seeing the pieces pulsate, they saw the other end of the bone get slammed into the side of his head. Pushing in deep, he turned the rib inside then ripped it out. Bleeding profusely from three places, the grinning Third Child presented what was in his hand to both.

The broken rib with the organ pieces on either end started to vibrate. Seeing the pieces slowly converge, they shaped into a small dark magenta ball. Turning his hand over, the sphere dropped to the ground. Hitting the floor, the vision of the hospital hallway glitched several times. Seeing something growing more and more within each image break, a person was formed. Looking to be a year or more below the teenager age, the body of the Third Child was created. It slowly opened its eyes and revealed dark magenta eyes with white sclera.

"…" the evil looking male pilot said.

It grinned even wider and more viciously at the two before closing his eyes. Seeing the younger one converged to a point on the floor, it changed back into the ball. Opening his eyes slowly, black-dark magenta returned and his face went back to being stoic. It took Rei and Sio a minute to calm down; however, each had a different reaction to what they saw.

"_Does that mean…Mr. Sid is a big brother too?"_ Sio asked. Seeing the male pilot give a slight nod, the boy didn't look happy about it. He made a noticeable cringe and stuck out his tongue.

"_Yuck."_

"..." the Third Child stated. Gesturing to the ball, the boy walked toward it. Reaching down and grabbing it, he picked it up.

"..._can...I keep it?_"

"..." the male pilot said nodding his head slightly. The boy smiled and put the ball in his pocket. Turning to the First Child to say something, he stopped from sensing something off.

"…" Rei said with a downcast face.

The bittersweet feeling came again as realizing where the current Third Child came from. Feeling a swell of wants, urges, and desires, she couldn't do any of them. Looking up at the male pilot and reaching out to him, her hand went to grab his hand. Her fingers went through and she grabbed nothing but air. Blinking and staring at her hand, she started to shake.

"…no…"

"_Sis?"_

"…it's…not…fair…" the First Child said clenching her hands into fists.

"…" the Third Child said blinking.

"I…just found out…more about you…" she stated feeling her eyes water. "…and…I can't…"

"…" Sio said. Seeing sorrow starting to take over her face, he felt bad. Not sure what he should do, he waited quietly and watched.

"…Ikari…there has to…isn't there a way," she asked wiping her eyes. "…to see you…whole and…away from this…"

"…" the Third Child said blinking slowly. Lowering his head a little, there was a pause as if he was thinking. Looking back up, he slowly shook his head.

"…no…please…" Rei said whispering. Feeling her chest ache painfully, she moved to be in front of the translucent male pilot. Feeling more tears coming out, she inhaled sharply. Looking longingly and painfully at his face, she was shaking from all the emotions swelling inside.

"…Ikari…please…there is so much…I…I…want to do…with you…" she whispered. Feeling her legs become weak, she started to fall.

"_S-Sis!?" _the child stated out loud. Rushing to her side and trying to catch her, she was too heavy for him. Holding onto her even after she landed on her knees, he froze from feeling how shaken and trembling she was. Feeling the vibe of sadness from her, he stayed still.

"I-I-If I…become one with…I…I…I will never…see you again," Ayanami stated. Seeing her tears fall to the floor, everything felt painful. The denial of reality raged inside of her as she looked up at him. Reaching out to grab him again, her hands kept going through him. It made her turmoil increase more.

"I…I don't want that!" she shouted.

"…" the Third Child said.

Keeping his stoic expression, her outburst echoed and bounced in the hallway many times before becoming quiet. All the sudden, both Rei and Sio felt their skin crawl as the feeling of rising occurred. Hearing the space around them start to fade away in pieces, it caused the First Child to look at the male pilot in panic.

"I-Ikari! Please!" she shouted. The side walls faded away revealing the black void surrounding them. About to stand up, the floor and ceiling disappeared. Both floated in place then started to rise while the translucent male pilot remained where he was standing. Looking up at them with a stoic face, both were reaching down at him.

"_Big brother!"_

"IKARI!" Ayanami screamed.

Her eyes widen seeing his figure fade into nothing. Her cry out did not carry as it died within the immediate space they were in. Seeing a bright light behind them, they turned around. The eye slots from before were in front of them. Each saw that they were directly in front of the Instrumentality Angel. As emotional distraught as Rei was, both felt fear grip them instantly.

Coming out from the whiteness, it was another Third Child figure. However, its eyes were black-red and its body was mutilated heavily. Its head turned toward their direction. Seeing their vision glitch, the evil clone was in front of them.

"_**YoUaReRePlAcEmEnT?"**_it asked with Sid's tone of voice.

"…" the Third Child said nodding.

"_**#$#$I%#SEE#$%#"**_the figure stated. Blinking and tilting its head, it stared at him.

"_**WhYdOcRiMsOnTeArSfALL?**_"

"…?" the male pilot stated. Moving a hand and wiping a cheek, the visual showed that there was blood on his hand. Looking back, the evil clone gave a toothy grin.

"_**FeArOf#$%#AsCeNsIoN?"**_ it asked. Seeing the Third Child slowly nod without hesitation, the action made it pleased.

"_**GGGGggggooooooooooddddddd…e…n…j…o…y…t…h…e…p…a…r…a…d…i…s…e…f…r…o…m…a…b…o…v…e…"**_

"…" the male pilot said and gave a bow. Turning toward the bright light, he started walking toward it.

"…" Ayanami said crying and choking. Forming into a ball, all the emotions and turmoil made her unable to do anything. Despite wanting to figure out a way to be with Shinji, she couldn't think straight anymore.

"…" Sio said. Feeling sad, he went over to her and gave her a soft hug. Watching out of the eye slot, they entered the bright light. After becoming engulfed, they suddenly started rising quickly.

Back at the crucifixion site, one person was left that hadn't been murdered. Unresponsive and shell-shocked still, Yui barely breathed from all the gore and human waste that soiled down the bio-crosses. Pulling the blade tipped tentacle out of Gendo's head, Sid watched it slump down and blood pour out.

"_**Mmmmmoooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy"**_he said with a cruel grin on his face. "_**…i…t…i…s…a…l…m…o…s…t…t…i…m…e…"**_

Feeling a piece of himself come out of the Angel giant, the Third Child entered. Feeling the corners of his mouth tug further, the clone was instantly hovering in the air next to his hill flesh body.

"_**SwItCh…HaS…bEeN dOnE."**_

"…_**hhhhHHHHHeeeeeeeee…"**_

"_**SeEd WaS aCtInG…o…d…d…cRiMsOn TeArs."**_

"…" Sid said feeling his grin lessen. Blinking, he instantly exploded the clone next to him.

"_**#$%#$N#$%#$O#$%^#$%"**_ he bellowed out in distorted psychotic rage.

Shoving all the tentacles coming out from underneath him into the ground, he viciously shoved his mass into the flesh earth. Creating a loud flesh slap that echoed long distances, his descent was slow. Sending all deformed creatures and other evil clones to the giant, the air suddenly looked like a locust invasion. Flying and swarming around the pale galactic giant, any that came in contact were instantly absorbed into it.

Inside the Instrumentality Angel, the Third Child's accession suddenly stopped. Feeling like they were suddenly hovering in the air, Sio saw the bright light was below them. Up ahead, there was a massive tree that was fully grown. Stretching up high and wide, all of its roots could be seen below the trunk. Seeing a figure up ahead that was sticking out from the tree's base, the Third Child headed over to it. Seeing the vision glitching, it meant that Sid was either inside or very close by.

Getting to the person, it was the female teenager that was called the princess. Despite looking frail and undamaged, she looked half dead. Eyes were closed and a bloody red spear was shoved into her chest. Breathing shallowly, she slowly lifted her head. Lilith's eyes widen in fright seeing the familiar face again. Too weak to shout or move, she watched the Third Child pull something out of his pocket.

It was large scalpel. Without hesitation, he shoved it into chest and pulled down. Ending at the lower abdomen, he dropped the blade. Grabbing the open wound, he leaned back and pulled his skin open. A bright light emitted from it and two individuals came out from it. Seeing the First Child and the child version of the male pilot step out, the wound never closed up.

Rei immediately turned around and reached to grab the male pilot. Black-red tentacles burst into the space from the bright light below. All of them were in severely eroded condition. One wrapped around the Third Child and pulled him quickly away and into the bright light below.

"…no…no…No NO NO!" she said yelled.

Turning around and dashing to where Lilith was, Rei swiftly shoved her hand into Lilith's chest. Going through without piercing through the skin, the Angel started to smirk. Looking back at the First Child, her facial expression was surprised. Instead of timid, cold, and collective, there was anger, frustration, desire, and agony.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! I WILL END THIS NOW!" Ayanami shouted infuriated.

Outside of the Instrumentality Angel, its facial and body characteristics changed rapidly. Aligning to Rei's body and face, the black-red eyes changed to being white-red. Looking at where her thighs were, she saw that a large mass of the flesh Earth was covering her up to her stomach. Slowly letting her expression become enraged, her eyes gave an intense icy shine. Instantly, all the skin mass that crawled on her instantly exploded into many pieces.

Blood shot far and wide into the sky and onto the ground. Giving the appearance that she had a massive period discharge, her hands turned into claws. The open wounds in her palms closed up and stopped the black-red cloud coming out. Reeling her arms back, she shoved them violently into the Earth. Piercing through the flesh ground, Tsunamis of blood shot outward from the entire point in the crimson ocean. Gripping onto something that felt like a neck, Rei viciously pulled up.

Feeling resistance, she activated her AT-Field in her hands. Slowly pulling a massive handful out of the ground, it was a gigantic form of the hill flesh. With Sid's facial features and black-red eyes, it was grinning evilly at her. Lowering her head to encompass the sky, her face became nose to nose with his.

"…G…I…V…E…H…I…M…B…A…C…K…" Ayanami stated while glaring angrily at him.

"…_**hhheeee…hehehehe…HEE…HEEHEEEE"**_

"_**#$AHA#$HAHAAHA#$#AAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!$%"**_

"_**YOU WANT MY SOULLESS CREATION BACK! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"_**YOU CAN NEVER HAVE MY SEED! AND YOU NEVER WILL! HEISMINE!"**_ Sid raged at her and laughed psychotically in her face.

"…" Rei said feeling herself boiling over. "I SAID GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

In the midst of her rage, she squeezed Sid murderously. Inflating him massively, he exploded violently. At the same time, the Earth shook itself. The entire world began to bleed profusely and started to quickly rot. Despite feeling the planet dying, Ayanami let out an intense emotional scream. Everything inside of her became tight and orange electric sparks started go off around her erratically. Throwing her head back and seeing the massiveness of space, she rage at it.

The angular wings on her back grew again. Growing further and more outward to twice their original length, orange electricity was constantly flowing from them. The Earth's surface began to sag and deflate from the massive blood loss. Caving in around the world, the planet's shape became less spherical and more jagged and angular. Deep rumbles were heard and felt in the Earth that caused various places to erupt violently. From a far, the planet looked like it was bleeding itself to death and getting blacker.

'…_Sis…?'_

'…' Rei thought hearing the child's voice. Quivering her mouth closed, blood tears were flowing out of her eyes. Closing her eyes and cringing painfully, she looked down at the dying Earth.

'…_I…I'm…I'm sorrie…for what Mr. Sid…did..._' Sio stated in her mind.

'…' she thought. Feeling her chest burn painfully on the inside, it made everything ache and clench her teeth together hard. The orange electric arcs on her back started to shoot out like lightning strikes. One shot out and hit the moon causing a huge crater to erupt on its surface.

'…_if…if it is possible big sis…could he be brought back?'_

'…I…I…I…can't…' Rei thought crouching into a ball.

Goosebumps rattled her legs feeling the Earth begin to physically rip apart. Seeing a tear line that showed into the Earth, the layers of the planet had changed. Instead of a crust, it was a layer of skin. Instead of the mantle, it was a large heart. Through a laceration on it to reveal the core, it was another heart. Each was beating too fast which one suddenly stopped beating.

'…_oh…can…you come back…with me…and the family?'_

'…I…I…can't…do that…either…'

'…_o…okay…_' the boy thought. Ayanami felt him become sad and depressed. Strangely, he gripped something in his pocket. Seeing that it was a small colored ball, he was squeezing it softly.

'…_if you can't bring…everyone back…I…I can stay with you…'_

'…' Rei thought. Looking at the Earth, it was ripped in half. Watching one side starting to sag below the other, she shook her head. Wiping her eyes of the blood tears, she tried to calm down.

'…it…is okay…I promised you…I will keep it.'

'…_big sis…?'_

'…yes?'

'…_I…I'm sorrie...I...I will miss you…'_ Sio stated in her mind.

'…I…' she thought. Unfolding herself, she placed her hands to the sides of the Earth. Holding the planet together with her AT-Field, her palms split open again. Instead of the black-red cloud that came out the first time, a bright white cloud came out. Slowly, it engulfed the entire world in its brightness then started to grow bigger.

'…will too…goodbye…' she thought.

Pouring all of her energy into the white cloud, she lift her head up. Seeing the brightness grow, she stared at the vastness of space again. Feeling the white cloud capture everything below her neck, she had to close her eyes from how blinding it was. Feeling it continue to grow and pass her head, her gigantic body started to deteriorate. As her life was slowly slipping away, memories started to invade her mind. The last one that came to her made her feel happy. So much so, she held onto it even when her strength and form gave out.

"…I…k…a…r…i…" she breathed. The last feeling she had before everything became dark was the white cloud suddenly converging itself.


	165. New Family

Chapter 165: New Family

[_Morning folks. Time to rise and shine for another day of living life to its fullest. For those heading off to work, let's stretch those sleepy limbs and get yourself moving. For those lucky enough to have the weekend off (slightly envious of you listeners that are), slow your day down an enjoy that rising sun coming through your window.]_

"…" someone said. Moving around a little, they rustled the bed sheets a little. Still in a state of sleep, the voice continued.

[_I'm your host Yamada Kintaro. It is seven am and here is your morning line on the Neo-Tokyo MFC talk radio…_]

"…" the person said again. Hearing thud noises, it caused them to stir a little. Feeling overly groggy and cobwebs in their eyes, the individual rubbed them with their hands. Listening to the environment, there was a person talking. Feeling perplexed from hearing it, the person slowly opened their eyes.

'…what is that…?'

'…an unfamiliar ceiling…'

'…is this…another memory?'

'…no…I don't remember seeing this ceiling…'

'…am I dreaming?'

"…?" the person said. The thuds sounded again and somewhat nearby. Slowly sitting up, the sheets around the person went down. Blinking a couple of times and looking down, it was a bed. Feeling more confused, the individual brought their hands to their face.

'…I'm…back to normal…I…don't understand…'

Slowly looking around the environment, it was a room. It was filled with items that seemed very different from the previous rooms the person was in. There were posters, various collector items, music, and a desk with a small bookshelf attached to the top. Feeling very disoriented, the thuds sounded more like knocks. Turning their head to the sound, it was coming from a door.

"Hey Rei, are you up yet?" a familiar voice sounded outside the door.

"…!?" she said. Feeling her eyes widen in shock, she scrambled off the bed. Her bare feet touched the floor and felt it to be mildly cold. Ignoring that and heading toward the door, she opened it quickly.

"Ikari!?" Ayanami asked. With a hopeful and desperate look on her face, she got mixed results. To her hope, it was the Third Child; however, something was noticeably different.

"Morning Rei…" Shinji said. Stopping and looking down a little, he blinked and stared a little. Looking off to the side, his face looked a little stiff.

"That's…rather mature for you…isn't it?"

"…?" she said.

Blinking confused, she looked down. It was a button up white dress shirt. Not seeing anything different from what she usually wore to bed, the aspect that she was wearing something threw her off. Feeling more disoriented and confused, she blinked and saw nothing change. Looking back at him, she saw that his attire was pajamas. The more she stared at him, the characteristics about him seemed very different from the one she knew.

"Well anyway…mom has breakfast down stairs so she sent me to get you," Shinji said. Looking back at her, he saw her face looked bewildered. Scratching the back of his head from the awkwardness, she suddenly stood in front of his face.

"W-What?" he asked. A little startled from her action, he leaned back a little from her staring into his eyes very hard.

"R-Rei…what is it? Is there something on my face? It my hair sticking up weirdly?"

'…his eyes…are brown…' she thought. Looking down, his build seemed thinner than she remembered. Curious, she lifted her arms and started to pat his upper and lower arms.

"H-Hey…w-what are you doing?" Shinji asked startled again.

"…" Ayanami said. Moving toward his torso, she rubbed her hands down.

"K-Knock it off," he said swatting her hands aside softly. "You are acting really weird."

"…" Rei said. Blinking in surprise from getting her hands pushed away, she brought her hands toward her.

'…his body…is not the same contour…it is thinner…I still don't understand…' she thought. Flinching from feeling hands on her shoulders, she looked up to see his face looking worried.

"You alright Rei? Say something! You are creeping me out."

"…" Ayanami said. Blinking a couple of times, she tried to see if a person's name would ring a bell.

"…Sio…"

"…?" Shinji said. Narrowing his eyes and frowning a little, he let out slightly annoyed sigh. Letting go of her shoulders, he grabbed her hand.

"Yep. Definitely a screw loose. Probably means you caught something. Come on. Mom! Dad!" he called.

Pulling her in tow down the hallway, he felt her become startled then followed. Slowly going down the stairs, she looked at where she was. It looked like a two-story house with an open staircase next to a wall. Seeing furniture in the living room, it had a certain characteristic that was a little different than the normal styles. Reaching the bottom floor, he led her into an open doorway a couple feet adjacent to the steps. Entering the large kitchen area, there were two people in the room.

In the middle space of the kitchen area was the dining room table. Sitting in one of the chairs with the newspaper in front of him, Gendo blinked then lowered the paper. Looking disoriented and lost, he felt something on the bridge of his nose. Slowly grabbing them, they were glasses. Remembering the last thing that happened to him, he slowly touched toward his forehead. Feeling it being solid with no hole, he looked perplexed.

"…?" he said.

Blinking a couple of times, he laid the paper on the table. Letting go of it and looking down, he was in casual clothing. Flinching a little from the sight, there was no wound in his stomach. There wasn't even a sensation of being stabbed. Hearing something sizzling, he turned his sight to the left and saw the kitchen counter. Putting on the glasses, there was an adult female in front of the stove.

"…?" Yui said.

She was staring at the cooking she was doing in a lost gaze. Feeling the heat from it and the smell, it made her blink a couple of times. Confused if this was real or not, she looked around the room. Baffled at where she was, the aspect that she didn't feel traumatized or fear felt odd. Hearing a crack from the stove, she turned her attention to the frying pan. Seeing the food about cooked, she blinked and looked for the controls. Turning off the burner, she moved the skillet off the burner.

"Hey Mom. Dad," Shinji called to them.

"…!?" Yui flinched and quickly turned around. Her eyes widen from seeing the two teens standing next to each other.

"…" Gendo said. Slowly turning his head to the right, he recoiled a little from the sight at the door way.

"Rei's acting weird this morning. I think she caught something funky or slept wrong like an ostrich," he said with a small smirk. Glancing at her, Rei just stared in confusion looking passed him. He shook his head and looked back at his parents.

"See what I mean…h-hey…what's the matter?" he asked.

Noticing them looking at him and Ayanami oddly, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand a little. Letting go of Rei's hand, he walked toward Yui. Seeing him get closer, she backed away a little on reflex. She still remembered what happened when everyone became part of that hell.

"You…feeling alright mom?"

"…yeah…I think so," she said quietly feeling herself sweat a little.

"Maybe you were in front of the stove for too long," Shinji said grabbing her hands gently.

"…!?" Yui said. Surprised at how normal and warm his hands felt, she was expecting something else. Not even feeling the same aura from him as before, it made her feel bewildered and tense.

"Go sit down and I'll set the table mom."

"…o…okay…"

"…do you need help to the table?"

"…I think so…" she said. Looking at him, his face became immediately concerned. It threw her off seeing him give a wide variety of expressions. The aspect that he was holding onto her hands firmer made her feel at a lost.

"…ok…" Shinji said carefully.

Slowly bringing her to the table, he saw that the other two had not moved from their positions. Ignoring that, he helped Yui sit down next to Gendo who still looked confused. Rei was still looking perplexed at everything trying to figure out what was going on.

'…why…am I…' she thought looking at her hands. '…alive…?'

Hearing the Third Child move toward the kitchen counter, the three stared at him. Watching him collect plates and silverware from the cabinets, he stacked them. Turning around and heading toward the table, he set them down at the other side of the dining table. Looking up at them, they were staring at him looking lost still.

'…are…are they messing with me?' he thought. 'It isn't April Fool's Day…maybe I am just thinking too hard about it.'

"Hey sis, can you help me set the table?" Shinji asked looking at Rei.

"…?!" everyone else said. The three gave a surprised expression and did a slight veer back with their head.

'…something really weird is going on here,' the boy thought. Narrowing his eyes at them, they never dropped the expression.

'…damn it…I'm getting creeped out a little,' he thought. Turning around, he went back to the stove to retrieve the skillet. While the three watched him, the scientist tried to say something.

"Gendo…what's…going on?" Yui asked still looking lost.

"I'm…not sure…" he stated. Blinking, he turned toward the First Child who had a confused look on her face.

"Rei…do you know…" Gendo began to say. He saw her blink then slowly turn to him.

"Do you know what happened?"

"…I…don't know…" she stated quietly. Looking down at her hands, she moved her fingers a little.

"I thought…when I merged…I was suppose to die."

"…!?" the three said flinching. They heard something drop on the floor at the kitchen counter. It was the lid that was on the skillet. Shinji froze in place for a second then whipped around. The expression on his face made the three's eyes widen.

"What?! Die?!" he exclaimed with an elevated voice. He walked over quickly with an apprehensive face and got in front of the First Child.

"What do you mean?!"

"…" Rei said. Feeling even more confused from his outburst, she became startled when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you feel sick!?"

"…n…no…"

"Bullshit you don't," Shinji stated. Moving his head, he placed his forehead on hers and looked contemplative. His action made the three look at him disbelief.

"Hmm…you don't feel like you have a fever."

"…" Ayanami said. Feeling slightly embarrassed from how forward he was being, she flinched from seeing his face in front of hers. His expression of stern concern felt oddly different.

"Did you have a bad nightmare or something?"

"…I…I don't-" she stated quietly. All the sudden, her stomached growled loudly.

"…" Shinji said looking down at her stomach. Looking back at her, her face was a little red.

"…hmmmm…" he said. Grunting mildly with a deadpan expression, he took his hands off her shoulders. Placing his right hand near her forehead, he mildly flicked it.

"…!?" Ayanami said. Mildly surprised from feeling the hit, she blinked and looked at him. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Aw man…don't scare me like that," Shinji stated with a small smile.

"…" Rei said. Watching him grab her wrist, he pulled her to a chair at the table. Scooting her in, he continued talking.

"I know you don't eat much, but I think you should stop diet competing with Asuka."

"…?!" Rei, Yui, and Gendo said. Blinking in surprise, their stomachs growled causing them to look down at their stomachs.

"…huh…maybe you all are just hungry," Shinji said scratching his head and turning around.

Getting the rest of the food to the table, he began setting the table. The three went with the flow and grabbed a plate and chopsticks. Dishing out the food to everyone with side dishes and condiments, breakfast was served. Taking a bite of the food, the three tasted what was made. Feeling it was safe to consume, they began to eat more. It was as if their stomach was overriding their paranoia. Eating in an awkward silence for a few moments, both Gendo and Yui were looking at Shinji. His demeanor, personality, aura, eye color, and build were completely different from the two they knew and feared.

"I don't know how you do it dad," Shinji said looking at him. "Working all week at NERV with little to no rest. You are more like a robot than a workaholic."

"…is that so?" Gendo said after a small pause. Moving his hand to his glasses, he pressed them up a little.

"Do you know what I do at NERV?"

"…yeah?…you are the CEO."

"…what does NERV do?" he asked. Everyone saw Shinji sigh out loud and close his eyes.

"NERV is a bio-engineering company that aims to create new artificial and synthetic materials to aid businesses and society. Whether it be medical, mechanical, constructive, or ammunition NERV can create it."

"…" the three said blinking and staring.

"You made me memorize that mission statement SO many times," the Third Child said. Opening his eyes, he took another portion of breakfast into his mouth.

"Are there…Evas?" Yui asked.

"Yeah!" he said looking excited at her. "That is the newest product that NERV is developing!"

"…" the three said. They were surprised at his immediate change of demeanor. Then it changed again as he looked at Gendo with narrow eyes.

"But someone keeps saying they are a secret."

"…" Gendo said blinking. Oddly, a small smirk came to his face.

"Gah! I hate that smug look of yours," he said a little animated then pointed at him. "You always do that whenever I am so curious!"

'…this is definitely not the same pilot…' Gendo said blinking in surprise.

He kept expecting the Third Child to reply back impassively or the evil version to cause more psychological torment. However, this one seemed very normal. Turning to Yui, she had a small amused smile on her face. It seemed like she was trying to laugh, but still wasn't accepting the Shinji that was in front of her.

Turning towards the First Child, she was eating slowly and glancing at the Third Child. It seemed she was equally confused and curious at his behaviors. Seeing her turn toward him, both stared a little. Suddenly, her facial expression turned to a small frown. Looking back down, she continued eating.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah? What's up mom?"

"…" she said. Feeling a little happy hearing him say that without a pause, correction, or second thought, she continued.

"Where is Asuka?"

"Hmm," Shinji said then looked at his watch. "She should be still sleeping at her house."

"You know her sleeping habits that well?"

"Well…yeah. It is kind of hard not to when our room windows are near each other."

"…?!" she said blinking in surprised.

"…Souryu lives next door?" Rei spoke. Seeing him nod, he scooped some food into his mouth.

"Been that way for years," he said looking at all of them. "You all seem to have an amnesia bug or something."

"…" all of them said not really sure how to respond. Breakfast was eaten in silence afterwards.

In the next house to the Ikaris, an alarm clock was beeping repeatedly in a room on the second floor. The occupant in the bed groaned, tossed, and turned a little. Grimacing from the repeated beeping and getting irritated, she curled the pillow around her head. Despite the sound of the alarm being muffled, it was still there. Gritting her teeth, she reached out her hand from the covers.

"Where the hell is that stupid alarm clock?" she stated. Patting the night stand, she felt it and slammed her hand on it. Hearing it stop beeping, it caused her to freeze.

"…!?" the red-head said when her eyes shot open.

'Wait! What the…why am I in a bed?' she thought.

Immediately sitting up and tossing the covers off of her, she looked around with confused eyes. The room seemed like the one she sort of had while in Germany. It also had some touches of her room in Misato's apartment.

'What happened? I thought everyone was in hell,' she pondered looking at her hands. 'And then…that thing…!?'

Her eyes widen in fright and slowly looked down. Seeing that she was wearing yellow pajamas, her lower body was covered partially with covers. Turning her lips inward and pressing her teeth down on them, she slowly moved her hands to her bottom pajamas. Grabbing the waistband, she took a couple of breaths then pulled them up. Seeing no blood and her underwear, she checked to see if there was a scar or something similar from her groin to her chest.

'Thank god,' she thought.

Sighing in relief from not finding anything, she went back to looking around her room. Spotting a dresser, she noticed that there were a couple of framed pictures on it. Blinking, she removed the remaining covers off of her. Getting off the bed and putting on slippers that were on the floor, she walked over to it. Stopping in front of it, there were three photos. One was a family photo of her, her mother, and an unknown adult male.

"…mama…she is alive?" she said out loud with wide eyes. Asuka was about to move to the next photo when she heard taps on a window. Blinking and looking around the room, she turned around and saw it. On the other side, there was a familiar person who waved at her. He then proceeded to open the window from the outside.

"Morning Asuka," he said. Seeing a smile on his face, he was wearing pajamas as well. Stepping into her room, he leaped a little and landed on the floor with bare feet.

"…" she said. The memory of what happened before she died rushed back at her.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Asuka shouted in fear. Moving backwards, she hit the dresser and pressed back into it. Shinji veered his head back a little being startled from her reaction.

"H-Hey! What's wrong!?" he asked taking a cautious step forward. Stopping, both heard fast running footsteps coming from the other side of her room door. It opened quickly to reveal the unknown adult man.

"Asuka, what's wrong?!" he stated in worry. Looking around and seeing who it was, he sighed in relief.

"Oh, it is you Shinji."

"M-Morning Mr. Souryu," Shinji said with a small smile.

"I thought you were in an intruder," he said. Turning toward where Asuka was, he saw her visibly shaking with fear and having a lost look on her face. Becoming concern and about to ask her something, another sound came. It was another pair of running footsteps came into the room.

"Asuka! Where are you?!" Kyoko said looking around in the room. She froze seeing the familiar male teen.

"M…M…mama?" Asuka said quietly. Looking at the room's entrance, she saw her mother. She was petrified with fear from looking at the male pilot. Oddly, he was looking at both of them confused and alarmed. That is when the red-head started to look closer at him.

"It's alright dear," the adult male said putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "It's just Shinji from next door."

"…?!" the woman said. Flinching from the gentle touch and looking at him, she blinked.

"…what?"

"Are you alright Mrs. Souryu?" Shinji asked looking apologetic.

'This isn't the same one…who is he?' Kyoto pondered. The Third Child's eyes were not the colors of the two evil ones.

"…" Asuka calmed down seeing his different eye color.

Turning back to the photos, the other two was a group photo her family and Shinji's family. Rei was in the picture too and looked different. All of them had friendly smiles. The last photo was when she was a child. It had the male pilot with her. Both were grinning and giving peace signs.

"Are you two alright?" the husband asked with worry. "Both of you are acting odd."

"My family was acting the same way too. It is almost like they got amnesia or something," Shinji said scratching the side of his head.

"Really? That's a little unnerving. Did both of you have a terrible nightmare or something?"

"…" Kyoko said. Her mind was trying to grasp just what was happening.

"Hey," Asuka said quietly grabbing everyone's attention. "Where is the other two?"

"…?" both the male adult and Shinji looked confused at her.

"What do you mean honey?"

"I think she means about you…Shinji," Kyoko said turning to the boy.

"Me?" he said looking surprised and more confused. "Two other what?"

"…you know…twins…"

"…twins?" Shinji said veering his head back a little.

"Hmm," the adult male said looking contemplative. "Other than your sister Rei, I don't know about your extended family too well."

"S-Sister?!" Asuka said in surprise as well as the woman.

"Um…well, I know a couple of my extended family; however, I don't know if any of them look like me. I would have to look at my mom's family album and ask her."

'They don't exist?' both Asuka and Kyoko thought feeling a large amount of relief in their minds.

"Maybe we need to do a family get together. We haven't done one in a while," the husband stated out loud. "Why not you head back to your home Shinji? I'll give your parents a call and invite them."

"Okay Mr. Souryu. Sorry for causing a scare," Shinji said and bowed a little.

He looked at Asuka and saw her blink at him. He gave a sorry expression and a small wave. They watched him go to the open window and climb out. The Second Child moved to watch him as well as Kyoko. They saw that their windows were close to each other. There was a walk ladder that was installed between them. He entered his room and closed the window.

"Alright you two," the husband stated grabbing their attention. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Go freshen yourselves up and I'll get breakfast ready," he said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"…" both said startled. Watching the man walk away, he left them staring at him with a lost look. Kyoko felt a hug suddenly and saw her daughter looking up at her.

"Mama…what's going on?" Asuka asked still confused and scared. The woman hugged her back and started patting her head.

"…I don't know…I'm just as lost as you honey."

"What should we do?"

"For right now…just play along."

"I thought…when I got up that…it killed me."

"I checked myself a couple of times as well…despite remembering it, there is no sensation of it ever happening."

"Do you think the other Ikari family members would know?"

"Maybe…do you think so?"

"I know Wondergirl would probably know."

Back in the Ikari household, Shinji took a quick shower and dressed. Heading down stairs, he saw that his family was wondering around the house exploring and looking around. Telling Rei that the shower was ready, she nodded and walked up to her room. Going to her dresser, she saw framed pictures on top. Looking at the first one, it was a family picture of Gendo, Yui, Shinji and herself.

"…?" she said.

The person that was supposed to be her did not have red eyes or pale blue hair. It was the same hair and eye color as Yui's. Not feeling any memory of it, she just blinked at it. The aspect that everyone was smiling seemed nice. Going to the next one, it was a group photo of both the Ikari and Souryu family. Everyone was smiling in the picture as well. It made her wonder if both families were close given Asuka had her arms around both Shinji's and her neck.

The last two pictures weren't family oriented. One was a picture of a show that she never heard of. There were a few men dressed as butlers. All of them seemed like the pretty pop star types based on looks. Feeling nothing from it, she looked at the last one. It was a drawing of the Earth being wrapped around by an angel and it's wings. It was in black and white and depicted the religious version of angels.

'I do not recall having any interest in sketching or drawing,' Rei thought. Looking at the drawers on the dresser, she opened them. Getting undergarments, a knee-length skirt, and a blouse, she headed towards the shower.

Both Gendo and Yui gathered enough information to know who they were in this world. Like what Shinji said, Gendo was the CEO of NERV. Yui worked as a bioengineering scientist for a firm that supplemented NERV with research and development in selected areas. As for Shinji and Rei, they were brother and sister going to the local high school. They didn't talk much as they continued exploring and looking up information.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Yui jumped a little and turned toward the landline phone next to her. It rang again as she stared at it. Looking for Gendo, he was gazing at something in another room. Picking up the phone, she pressed the talk button.

"H-Hello?"

[Good morning Yui. This is Jin from next door. How are you doing?"

"…morning…I'm doing alright…I think," she said quietly trying to think who this person was.

[I heard from your son that this morning was a little peculiar]

"You could say that."

[Both Kyoko and Asuka have been acting a little odd too. Shinji put them in a fright though. I guess both of them mistook him for a burglar when he came over] he said slightly amused. Yui now knew who this man's position was.

"I see. Sorry about him doing that."

[Ah, it is no trouble. Those two have been close since childhood. Anyway, I was wondering if you and your family had any plans today. Do you?]

"…um…I don't think so. Why?"

[I was thinking we could all go on a family get together. We haven't done so for a while.]

"…that…sounds nice," Yui said. She wasn't too sure if she should have asked Gendo first or not.

[I wasn't thinking anything big or anything. Just our families going for a morning stroll to the park and walk around the shopping district till lunch or something. Do you think that would be alright?]

"…y-yeah. I think that will be nice."

[Great. I'll get Kyoko and Asuka ready in about 30 minutes and meet at your house. See ya then.]

"Okay. B-Bye Jin," Yui said. Pressing the end button on the phone, she let out a breath she was holding. Looking at the stand, she placed the phone back in it.

"Who was that Yui?" Gendo asked. Flinching from not hearing him approach, she turned toward him. He was standing at the door frame of a study room with hands in his pockets.

"…it was a man named Jin Souryu. He is apparently Asuka's father."

"I see…what did he want?"

"He asked about doing a family get-together. I agreed."

"That was probably the correct decision. Until we know more information about what has happened, we must play these roles," he said with a neutral face and walked to her.

"Seems that is the safest route for right now," Yui said looking up at him.

"At least…we are a family again," he said with a small smile.

"Yes…at least you don't have to order him this time to act like a son," she said with a tight smile.

"…" Shinji said. He was looking down at them from the second floor. Rei came out dressed and saw the Third Child looking over the railing. Going to where he was and looking down, the sight made her frown a little.

"They seem to be doing alright, how are-?" he asked turning toward her. He stopped from seeing her expression. Blinking, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She only blinked.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly then turned toward him. Her expression changed to be stoic.

"…" Shinji said sighing out loud and retracted his hand. "You're always stone face to the end."

"Stone face?" she asked tilting her head. Rei saw him put his hands behind his head.

"Anyways...aren't you going to watch your show?"

"My show?"

"Yeah, the one with the butlers. You never miss an episode."

"…" Rei said with a blink keeping her impassive face. "I do not feel like watching it."

"…?!" Shinji said. Shocked from what he heard, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you hit your head on something hard?"

"…no…"

"Was it something you ate yesterday?"

"…no…"

"Is because I ate one of your last puddings while you were asleep?"

"…" Rei said blinking and staring at him. "You ate my pudding?"

"I'm sorry! I thought it was one of mine that got pushed to the back of the refrigerator. I'll buy you more!" he said apologetically and put his hands together.

"…I see…" she said feeling confused.

The more she interacted with this Shinji, the more foreign she felt. Though she did not want to know what happened to Sid, Rei yearned to see the one with the dark magenta eyes. Not being able to think of anything to answer with, she just nodded her head. She saw him smile in relief and clapped the side of her shoulder.

"You are so understanding. You're the best sis," Shinji said. Turning around, he walked down the steps with a smile.

"…" Rei said with a deadpan face. Shaking her head, she turned around and headed towards the stairs.


	166. Altered Reality

Chapter 166: Altered Reality

Getting to the living room, the Ikari family sat down. Turning the TV on, they watched the news. After some time went by, the doorbell rang. Shinji got up and went to the door. Opening it, he greeted the people at the door.

"Hey guys," he said smiling. "Come on in. My family is in the living room."

"Thanks Shinji," Jin said with a smile.

He gestured Kyoko and Asuka in first. Both blinked and looked at him. Looking at the Third Child, he gave a small smile at them. Opening the door more, Asuka walked in first followed by her parents. Seeing the living room to their right, they saw Rei, Yui, and Gendo watching the TV. All three turned toward them with different expressions. Hearing the front door close, they saw Jin walk forward to the Commander.

"Morning Gendo," he said. Putting his hand out for a handshake, Gendo stood up and shook his hand.

"Morning."

"How have things been?"

"Other than…a rough morning…things are fine."

"What a coincidence, Kyoko and Asuka were acting a little odd this morning. Your family too?"

"…" he said then adjusted his glasses a little. "You could say that."

"How peculiar…must be someone from above trying to say something."

"…" the Commander said with a blink.

"…" Yui said listening to them. Hearing footsteps, she turned and saw Mrs. Souryu near her. She gave a slight bow.

"Hello."

"Hello…are you alright?"

"…um…no…I am still disoriented from…a terrible nightmare."

"…would it be with being on…" the scientist said then whispered the rest. Kyoko nodded.

"I am still not sure what happened after…that."

"…" the redhead stated with a sigh of relief. "It feels nice that me and Asuka aren't the only ones that had that…is this…real?"

"…I do not know for sure…but so far…we can assume?" Yui said shrugging her shoulders a little.

"…" Rei said watching and listening to the others. Hearing someone walking toward her, the flow of red hair was recognizable. Turning toward her, she gave a neutral expression and blinked. Asuka got closer to her and whispered.

"…hey…are you Wondergirl?"

"…" she said narrowing her eyes. "I don't like that nickname Pilot Souryu."

"…" the Second Child said. Sighing in relief, she heard the Third Child come toward them.

"…hey…is he…the same?"

"…no…Ikari is not the same."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Shinji asked with a curious face. Asuka remembered seeing something in the family photos that made her quickly think of a question.

"Nothing…hey…is this natural?" she asked. Turning toward the First Child, she pointed at her pale blue hair and crimson eyes.

"Hmm?" he said and looked. "Oh that. No. Rei dyed her hair and is wearing colored contacts."

"…!?" everyone said. Turning toward the pale skin teen, they looked in surprised. Only Shinji and Jin didn't react as much as the others. Rei looked startled and looked at her brother.

"…w-what?" he said seeing her stare.

"…" she said and blinked. "…how…do I remove…the contacts?"

"…" Shinji said looking very concerned at her. He turned toward Yui and Gendo who blinked and looked back at him.

"Should we take Rei to the hospital?"

"…" everyone said. Jin crossed his arms and looked concerned.

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah…" the boy said then turned toward her. She was looking at her hands then looked up at him with her eyes only. He flinched from seeing her give a slight glare at him. All the sudden, Asuka stepped in.

"Gosh Shinji. Why are you being so mean?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mean?"

"If you ain't helping her, then I will just have to do it," she said with a smirk. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she turned to where Rei was sitting.

"Come on Wondergirl. I'll show you."

"Wondergirl?" Jin and Shinji said at the same time. Both had a confused look on their face. It made Asuka's confidence go down a little.

"When have you called her that Asuka?" the Third Child asked.

"…uh…well…its just…a nickname that I use for her…between us. T-That's all. Right?" she said looking at the First Child.

"…" Rei said. Sighing through her nose, she stood up with a neutral expression.

"…yes…"

"Guess there are secrets that even you don't know Shinji," Jin said with a smirk.

"…yeah…seems that way," he said. Crossing his arms, he looked at both with narrowed eyes. He stopped seeing the First Child stare at him. Sighing out loud, he turned toward her.

"Alright…I'm sorry…I'll help you with getting those contacts out."

"…okay…" Rei said.

"Let's go to the bathroom," he said. Heading toward the door that was on the adjacent wall to the stairs, she followed. Oddly, there were other footsteps. Looking back, it was Asuka with a curious looking face. He also saw everyone else with curious looking faces.

'Great…this day is just going to be weird in general,' he thought sighing in his head.

"…Ika…Shinji…" Rei said softly. He stopped and opened the door to the restroom.

"Hmm?"

"…what is…my natural appearance?"

"Natural appearance?…you mean your hair and eye color?" he asked seeing her nod.

"You look more like mom than dad with the same eye color and hair color."

"…did I do this…to be…different?"

"I guess so…why?"

"…just...curious…"

The three entered the bathroom and the Third Child showed her how. When the First Child removed hers, she saw that her vision clearness dulled a little. She could make things out, but minuet details were blurry.

"So you are from his mom Wondergirl," Asuka stated surprised. Seeing that both shared the same eye color was different.

"…" Rei said frowning a little. "…putting them back in…is in reverse order…yes?"

"…sort of…" Shinji said. Explaining, he watched her. Putting the crimson contacts back in, her vision cleared. She was back looking exotic again.

"Thank you Shinji," she said with a small head nod.

"Sure," he said with a small smile.

All three came out and saw the adults conversing with one another. Turning to the three, the tense air around them seemed to have relaxed.

"Everything good?" Jin asked.

"Yep," Asuka stated first.

"Second Child," Gendo said.

"Yeah?" she said turning toward him.

"Second Child?" Shinji and Jin said looking confused. Looking at the Commander like he said something bizarre, they saw someone move closer to him. Yui smiled and pinched his rear hard.

"Dear, were you addressing Rei by chance?" she asked politely.

"…" he said clearing his throat. "…Souryu…"

"…?" Jin and Shinji said looking at him still confused. Gendo flinched again feeling his rear getting pinched harder.

"…Asuka…"

"…" the redhead said smirking. Finding the wife to husband treatment amusing, she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes?"

"…nothing…" he said adjusting his glasses.

"…well…" Mr. Souryu said scratching the back of his head. "Why not we start on our family outing? Maybe the fresh air will do us all good. Right Kyoko?"

"Y-Yes," she said giving a small smile. Seeing everyone in agreement, they left the house and started walking in the direction toward the shopping district.

In a location further along the path that the families were walking, there was a large park area. With several walking pathways, it was surrounded with greenery, planted trees, flowers, and bushes. Not looking too different from the others around the city, it got a moderate amount of foot traffic from people nearby and far. Along one of the pathways, there were three individuals that were sitting on a bench.

"…" the three said cringing a little.

Hearing sounds around them, they became confused. Feeling a breeze go by, the surrounding area felt tranquil in comparison to their last location. Slowly opening their eyes, they found themselves not where they were last. Lost and bewildered, they looked around. From moving their heads, a quick flashback of what happened to them came.

"…!?" the three said in a mild panic. Feeling their necks and head, they quieted down.

"We…we aren't dreaming this…right?" Misato asked cautiously. She was rubbing her neck continuously.

"Doesn't seem we are," Ritsuko said. Looking to her left at the Major, she looked to her right.

"What do you think mother?"

"…it seems that…Instrumentality was altered," Naoko stated looking contemplated.

"Was…what happened…that hell," the Major asked with goosebumps. "Was that what Instrumentality was supposed to be?"

"Based on the Dead Sea Scrolls and what SEELE believed in…no."

"How did…Eva-01…how was it capable of doing what it did?" Ritsuko asked.

"…" Naoko said leaning back and crossing her arms. She looked very uncomfortable all the sudden.

"You were in…Unit-00…weren't you?" the faux blonde asked.

"…" the older Akagi just nodded her head a little.

"…what?" Misato said with a shocked look. "…how…when…why?"

"…" Naoko said. Reaching into her light coat pocket, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out and lighting it, she took a hit. Thinking that the nicotine would calm her nerves, she felt the chills from recall her experiences when Eva-01 became altered.

"After Dr. Ikari got absorbed, the remains of her in Eva-01 was used to try and resurrect her. The usage of Angel cells from the captive Eva underneath NERV, Lilith, was also used. What was created from that mixed experiment was a individual named Rei Ayanami."

"…" Ritsuko said remember reading the file.

"Holy shit," the Major stated quietly. "So…Rei is really…"

"Yui's clone…half clone to be exact," Naoko stated taking another drag. "You could say that she is a hybrid of human and Angel put together…after she was created, I had an…unfortunate accident which ended my life…so in true fashion of science…I was placed in the prototype Unit-00 and was absorbed."

"So you have been in that Eva this hold time?"

"Yes…Me in Eva-00…Yui was in Eva-01…Mrs. Souryu, the Second Child's mother, in Eva-02…Mrs. Suzuhara, the Fourth Child's mother, in Eva-03…the pattern goes on and on."

"Pilots are chosen…based on whose soul is…absorbed in the Evas!?" Misato said feeling flabbergasted. "…you have…it can't be that cruel."

"…" Ritsuko said. The topic made her feel sick and disgusted.

"Based on test experiments, the subjects with the best synchronization rate would be parent and child. Those that are unrelated usually came with rejection by the Eva…so it was slated that there had to be that pairing for piloting."

"Then how was Ayanami able to eventually synchronize with Unit-00?"

"…" Naoko said frowning a little. Sighing out loud, she took another hit. Thinking of another reason to say why, she didn't want to give out the real reason.

"When Ayanami got better attuned with her Angel cells, the Eva got more accepting toward synchronizing despite being incompatible with me in it."

"…I…can't believe what I am hearing," the Major said. Rubbing her temples, she looked like she was having a headache.

"But then…Yui came out of Eva-01," Ritsuko stated. "How did that happen? Was she rejected?"

"…I am not entirely sure…but something switched with her," Naoko said. Both Ritsuko and Misato saw her suddenly become uncomfortable again. Giving a short amused shrug, she reached into her pocket.

"I wonder who we are in this reality," she stated. The other two blinked and decided to do the same thing. Oddly, they had purses next to them that looked like the same ones they remembered having. Opening them up and searching through them, they found out who they were and where they seemed to be.

"At least we are the same," Ritsuko stated.

"Yeah…still work for NERV and have the same title," Misato said. "It is almost like Instrumentality didn't happen…do you think we went back in time?"

"That would be an interesting phenomena," Naoko stated with a small smile.

"…no…we didn't," the younger Dr. Akagi stated. "Only about 18 hours have passed since going into Terminal Dogma."

"Really? That's surprising…time kind of stopped after I…was…" Misato said. Quieting down and shivering from the memory, the other two did the same thing. About to state something else, Misato spotted something from a far.

"That's a pretty big group coming toward us," she commented. Both Akagis turned to look.

"Strange…those people look…familiar," she continued.

Seeing the group get closer, their faces became recognizable. However, it was the teenage boy that suddenly started jogging toward them. Despite seeing a bright smile on his face, fear immediately gripped them on the inside. Unable to move from the bench, they stayed where they were and watched him get closer and closer. Slowing down and stopping, they watched him tensely while noticing something instantly different about him.

"Misato, Ritsuko, Dr. Akagi! Good morning!" Shinji said smiling at them.

"…?" all three said.

Blinking a couple of times, they were trying to figure out who or what was in front of them. The evil version was still fresh in their minds. The murky one was also playing through their heads as well. However, his aura and persona were in conflict of the ones they knew. There was no sense of evil, fear, or vileness emitting from the Third Child.

"Are you all out for a stroll?"

"…?" Ritsuko and Misato said. Still not able to comprehend, they felt their tension easing down greatly. Hearing someone standing up, Naoko's apprehensive expression was changed to a small smile.

"Yes Shinji," she stated. Stepping forward to be in front of the boy, she didn't feel anything fearful from him.

"Just out for a little stroll. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Just going on a family get together with Asuka's family," Shinji said. His smiling expression lessen seeing that they were looking at him with confusion.

"Is…everything alright?"

"…" Naoko said.

Blinking, she turned to look at the group coming toward her. Seeing it was people she recognized, the only one she did not know was the man next to Kyoko. Shaking her head internally, she put on a poker face seeing the two people she dislike greatly. Seeing the Commander, a mixture of harbored feelings and anger generated inside.

'Still think nd feel the same way when in that Eva,' she thought with a small smirk. Looking down at Shinji, seeing his innocent look face made her smile.

"Yes…we still have the morning cob webs around our eyes," she said. Reaching out and patting his head, the action made her relax a little.

"…oh…" Shinji said. Smiling a little, he had a mild blush on his face.

"I get it."

'His more of a teasing magnet now,' Naoko thought. Wondering what kind of reactions she will get, she turned the boy around. Placing her hands on his shoulders, the large group stopped nearby.

"Gendo...Yui...Rei..." she stated with a fake smile. Pulling the boy toward her, he felt the back of his head hit against something soft. The group saw his face become a bit more red, but he didn't say anything or move.

"Good morning."

"Dr. Akagi?" Yui stated with surprise. Gendo also looked surprised as well.

'Hmph…pervert is written all over his face,' Asuka said with a small frown.

"M-Morning, how are you?" Yui continued.

"I'm well. Going for a family stroll?"

"Yes."

"Mind if we tag along? There is so much I would like to catch up on," Naoko said looking directly at the boy's father.

"…" Gendo said. He felt his back getting itchy from her stare.

"…your mom is something else," Misato whispered and stood up.

"…" Ritsuko stated with a soft sigh. Standing up and joining the group, they started heading in the direction of the shopping district.

Naoko walked next to Gendo as the continued down the path. Yui frowned a little from seeing how friendly she was being with him. Ritsuko suddenly had a realization that hit her from seeing her mother next to the Commander. It reminded her of what the dark magenta Shinji said after being shown the Dummy System Plant. Recalling his words and phrasing toward what she was seeing, it gave his words more truth. It made her suddenly wonder why she pursued a shadow path.

"Hey…you alright?" Misato asked. "You look like you saw a ghost?"

"No…it is nothing…just remembrances of that…nightmare coming and going," Ritsuko stated.

"I know what you mean…feels weird that it happened and seemed so real…then all the sudden…we are here?"

"…yes…a bit disoriented to say the least," the faux blonde stated. Turning back forward, the sight of the Commander and her mother made her feel hollow and stupid. Despite glad to not see the evil version of the Third Child, she wondered what happened to the one with dark magenta eyes.

As the group continued through the park area, they saw the city buildings were coming up. After a few minutes, they reached buildings that were next to each other and on top of one another. Continuing on the sidewalk, the bustling people of Neo-Tokyo could be seen down the street and further away. Eventually, the group saw the shopping district up ahead. After several minutes of walking, they reached it.

"Finally here," Jin said with a smile. He saw Asuka brightened up a little more. Pulling on Kyoko a little more, she was starting to break away from the group.

"Come on mama. Let me show my favorites," she said smiling at her.

"…" Kyoko said smiling. Allowing her to pull her along, the two started heading toward the mall area.

"Those two are eager," Mr. Souryu stated with a small chuckle. Turning toward Yui and Gendo, they looked at him.

"How about we meet down the street with all the eateries in about two hours?"

"…" Gendo said and pushed up his glasses. "Very well."

"Alright…hey you two, wait up," he said. Turning around, he jogged a little to catch up with the two redheads.

"Where are we exactly," Misato whispered. "Nothing looks familiar."

"It isn't like we go to all locations of Neo-Tokyo. Could be in a sector that we have never been in," Ritsuko whispered back and looked around.

"Do you know where we are Gendo?" Yui whispered.

"…" he said looking around. He spotted something that would lead to more information gathering.

'…this is…' Rei said. Recognizing where this location was, a flashback of the flesh-infested shopping district and mall came. Feeling goosebumps litter her skin, she kept her composure. With a neutral expression, she just closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Hey Misato…you okay?" Shinji asked looking at her.

"Hmm?" the Major said. Blinking and looking at him, she looked at herself.

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well. You usually are the first one off. Your favorite liquor store is around the corner."

"…" she said. Blinking in confusion, she felt a poke from her sides. Glancing at who it was, Ritsuko was the only one near her.

"Oh…Oh yeah!" Misato said with a nervous laugh. "I was just daydreaming about it."

"You really are a drunkard," Shinji said. Smirking, he put his hands on his hips.

"Hey! I am not!" she stated back.

"Oh yeah? What about the wall to wall beer in your refrigerator?"

"…ah…um…" she said. Looking back at the others, they were looking at her with mild surprised expression.

"You probably should back off a little bit Misato," Ritsuko stated calmly.

"…" the Major said. Turning toward the Third Child and having a tight smile, she immediately got him into a headlock.

"Ha ha…you guys are so funny. Me having that much beer in a refrigerator is silly," she stated. Giving a noogie on Shinji's head, she spoke through her teeth to him.

"Isn't that right Shin-ji?"

"H-Hey…hee hee…knock it off…" he said gripping her arm that head locked him.

'…wait…if I do this…then he will,' Misato thought. About to stop putting him in a headlock, something seemed different. Instead of reacting negatively with physical tremors or giving an off putting aura, he was not really resisting. Instead, the Third Child was smiling with mirth and trying to break free by tickling her.

"H-Hey! If you are going there, then I will do the same thing!"

"W-Wait…ha ha ha…stop…ha ha ha ha," Shinji said laughing.

"…?" everyone said.

Staring at them, they were having a hard time believing that this was the Third Child. The ones they knew were replaced with someone more of a normal boy of his age. Seeing someone coming in their direction from a distance, the person looked familiar. The closer the person got, a look of relief was on his face. However, he stopped cold in his tracks from seeing the Third Child.

"…Kaji…" Misato said distracted.

"…" he said with a look of apprehension on his face. He suddenly looked cautious and confused when the Third Child turned toward him.

"Hello Mr. Kaji…hee hee…you out shopping too?"

"…uh…" he said then glanced at everyone else. Seeing them nod their heads slightly, he gave a small smile.

"You could say that. Kind of a big gathering wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. You just missed Asuka and her parents. They went into the indoor mall area of the shopping district."

"I see."

"Major," Gendo stated. It got the attention of everyone.

"Take both Rei and…Shinji…to shop. You can go along if you wish to Investigator."

"O-Okay," Misato stated with a head nod. Kaji nodded as well. Both the First and Third Child frowned a little but didn't say anything. Seeing the group turn around, they headed toward the outdoor shops.

"Where to now Gendo?" Yui asked.

"We head there to gather information," he stated. Pointing at a coffee shop, there were newspaper stands and TV news playing inside. With the three women nodding their heads, the four headed over to the café.

While heading toward the outdoor shops, Shinji lead the group of four. Rei followed from behind with Misato and Kaji following her. The Major filled Kaji in on what has happened so far and asked where did he wake up to. Stating that he came to from sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, he felt disoriented and lost. He also mentioned mildly panicking from remembering how he died and checked himself to make sure he was still in one piece.

"…well…I'm glad you are still in one piece and are not altered," Misato stated with a smile.

"I can say the same thing," Kaji stated smiling back at her.

"Maybe you two need to go rent a room if you are going to be that lovey-dovey out in public," Shinji stated looking back at them.

"…?" both Kaji and Misato stated. Blinking and looking at him, he and Rei had stopped walking. Both were looking at them with different expressions. While the First Child held a neutral face, the boy's half frown seemed to make them feel relieved.

"We could do that. What do you say Misato?" Kaji said with a goofy smile.

"Cool your jets," Misato said mildly pushing him away. Turning toward the Third Child, he had crossed his arms.

"Anyways, where do you usually go Shinji?" she asked. The three saw that his mood changed and became a little enthusiastic mentioning a couple of shops. Rei, Misato, and Kaji blinked in surprise at how different this Shinji was compared to the previous two they knew of.

"Feels weird seeing him…normal for a change," Kaji whispered.

"Yeah…I kind of wonder where the other one is," Misato whispered back.

"…" Rei said. Hearing the quiet talking, she turned toward her brother. The aspect of not seeing the dark magenta one made her feel depressed. Wondering if there were family relatives, it seemed to be a possibility. Seeing him enter what looked to be a retail store, the three followed him inside.

"Shinji?' Rei asked. They saw him stop in front of a big ad board near the entrance.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked while looking the advertisement over.

"Do you know if any other family members live here?"

"Mmmm…well, our uncle and aunt live nearby in a town around the mountain areas…that I know for sure."

"How about cousins?" Misato asked interested as well.

"Off the top of my head, there is a couple; however, they live in different cities," Shinji said when he noticed something. "Ooo, these are a bargain!"

"Who…" Rei said then trailed off. Her head turned to a direction and stared.

"…?" Misato and Kaji said. Following her trail of sight, they saw someone familiar. Strangely, she was in nun attire and not immediately heading toward where Shinji was. Looking back at the Third Child, he continued looking at the advertisement board. Glancing back at the nun, the blue-red eye color was an instant recognition.

'Might as well get those given how cheap they are,' the Third Child thought. Looking away from the ad, he saw the three staring at something ahead of him. Turning in that direction, he saw who they were looking at.

"Why are you guys looking at sister Rana like that?"

"…sister Rana?" Misato asked surprised. Looking back at him, he nodded.

"Isn't she…you know…you and her are…?"

"W-What?! She and I can't do that! She is a nun!" he said shaking his head. He looked surprised and had a mild red face from thinking of something entirely else.

"I think Misato meant…as a relative to you," Kaji stated amused from his change of expressions.

"Sister Rana?…no…she isn't my relative…not even remotely," he said looking odd at them. "What gave you that idea?"

"…" Misato said feeling a headache brewing.

'This is way too different,' she thought. Seeing Rei walk away from them, she was heading toward the nun. They saw the sister look up in surprise. The three headed toward them.

"Oh, you must be Ikari's sister," Rana said pleasantly and gave a small bow. "Hello."

"…" Rei said. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked back at Shinji. Turning her head to view then nun again, she blinked and tilted her head. There wasn't much of a similarity in facial features. The murky aura that Rana sometimes had was replaced with something tranquil and frail. Shaking her head mentally, she nodded a little.

"…hello."

"Are you shopping with your brother, Ms. Katsuragi, and Mr.?" Rana asked with a smile.

"Kaji. Ryoji Kaji sister Rana," he said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes. Please to meet you Mr. Kaji," Rana said with a small bow.

"…?" both Kaji and Misato said. They were looking at the nun with confused faces. Glancing back and forth between her and the Third Child, there was little resemblances.

"To answer your question…yes," Rei said. "I am shopping with them."

"How nice," she said smiling. She then turned toward the Third Child.

"Hello Ikari."

"Hello Sister Rana. How are you?" Shinji said with a polite smile.

"I am well. I couldn't help myself when I saw a couple of things that went on sale. I'll never get over the impulse buying no matter how hard I stick to my practices at the church."

"Isn't that a good thing? Means that you are human and not a zealous evangelical."

"You mean I still haven't won you over to follow the church," Rana said with a smirk.

"I don't plan on to. You got Misato though."

"Eh?" Misato said. Blinking in surprise, the nun looked pleasantly at her.

"Yes. I have seen her a couple of times at service."

"…" the Major said smiling nervously.

"Does your boyfriend follow the church Ms. Katsuragi?"

"Sorry sister, I do not," Kaji stated with a smile.

"That is a shame…maybe in time, she will convince you."

"Only time will tell."

"Indeed…how about you Ms. Ikari?" she asked.

"…?" Rei said blinking.

"Would you be interested in following the path of our lord and savior?"

"…" Rei said. Thinking about it, there was no feelings or emotions that conjured up to give an answer. Turning toward Shinji, he blinked and looked at her.

"It is up to you Rei. Mom and Dad aren't really pushy about us having to follow a religion."

"Why don't you?" she asked calmly.

"…" he said. Starting to scratch the side of his head, the group heard someone moving a little.

"Yes Ikari," Rana said. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him a frown.

"Why not explain why you don't?"

"Well…I lean more to atheism," he said neutrally. Putting his hand down, he didn't seem embarrassed to say it.

'Whoa…even that is a little off for me,' Misato thought blinking in surprise. 'Especially after what happened earlier.'

"I see," Rei said. The group heard Rana sigh out loud and droop her shoulders a little.

"Guess that is what happens when you bury your mind and soul with nothing but science and facts," Rana said going back to a neutral expression. "Though I would wish you would open your mind more."

"Mmm-hmm," Shinji said still having the polite smile.

"I know your answer never changes every time we cross paths, but some day you will see the light. Whenever that time comes, you know I will always be available."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Anyways, enjoy your shopping everyone. If you are curious Ms. Ikari, you can always come to the church for some enlightenment. Your brother can tell you where it is located. You can do at least that for me, right?"

"Of course sister," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you," she said with a pleasant smile then gave a small bow. "May god bless you all."

"Bye," the group stated quietly.

All four watched as the teenage nun walked away from them with a partially filled shopping basket. Hearing Shinji walk away a little, he talked to a employee. Asking about which aisle a certain product was on the shelf, he was pointed in a direction. Seeing him start walking, the three followed.

"Hey Shinji," Misato asked. "Has she always been a nun?"

"Sister Rana? Since I have met her, yeah."

"How long?"

"Two years."

"So it is possible that she hasn't always been a nun then?"

"I do not know," Shinji said. Grabbing a couple of items, he then walked to another aisle with different sale signs.

"I don't ask her about her past life."

"Is it because she tries to convert people?"

"Well, it is part of her practice so I don't blame her for trying to all the time."

"…Shinji…" Rei asked. She looked at an item before turning to him.

"Why did she take that path?"

"I never asked her."

"How much of her do you know?" Kaji asked.

"In terms of knowing...probably only a little. Our interactions have always been short and we don't run into each other very often. The only other information I hear about her is just rumors from students at school."

"What kind? Hopefully not nasty ones," Misato asked.

"…" he said looking at her with a sad smile. "All kinds."

"Do you believe in one?" Rei asked.

"I don't have proof to tell me that those rumors are true or not. For all I know, she probably choose to be a nun on her own free will without having a negative event or lifestyle before. Then again, the opposite could be true. I'm sure if I hang out with her, I might figure out why. But since I keep firm with what I believe in, I don't have the right to pry in her business."

"…I see…" she said. The four headed toward the cashier to pay for the items selected.


	167. Discovery of the New World

Chapter 167: Discovery of the New World

After reaching the café, the four entered and ordered something to drink. Asking the employees there if there were places nearby to look up information, they stated that there was a library in one direction while there was an information center in the other direction. Deciding to split up, Gendo and Yui would go to the information center. Naoko and Ritsuko would go toward the library. Separating and walking a bit away from each other, Yui spoke.

"Gendo?" Yui asked.

"Hmm?" Gendo stated as they continued down the street.

"Naoko seems rather friendly with you."

"…" he said. His back started to itch as they continued.

"When I was in Eva-01, I could see bits and pieces of things around it. However, it was only when the unit was in partial activation. When deactivated or at a still state, I could not see anything. Did she take over my position?"

"…yes…after you were absorbed, I had Dr. Akagi take over some of the fields you were in. Her skills and experience would be the best candidate to fill in your position. Our relationship was professional."

"I see," she said nodding. "Professional you say."

"I believe I have proved my loyalty of finding a way to bring you back Yui," he said moving his glasses up a little.

"…yes…" she said. Putting her hands behind her back, she gave him a slight smile. "That you did."

"…" he said. Turning to her and giving a small smile back, she gave him a tight smile.

"Was that the same for Naoko's daughter, Ritsuko?"

"…" he said. Putting one hand in his pocket, he looked forward. Forcing his face to stay relatively neutral, he answered calmly.

"The younger Dr. Akagi took over after her mother's death. Again, she was the best candidate to take over the position…our relationship was the same as her mother's."

"…" Yui said keeping a small smile. Turning back forward, she contemplated to herself.

'…I can't prove if what he is saying is true or not…just a feeling that says it isn't true,' she thought. Both continued walking down the street looking for the information center.

In the other direction, both Akagis were heading toward a nearby city library. After a while, Ritsuko felt that being reunited with her mother was bitter sweet. Glad to see her alive and well, the aspect of her being friendly with the Commander brewed in her head. In her mind, it meant that her mother had harbored feelings for him before her death and absorption in Unit-00.

'That could explain why MAGI would readily commence any command that Gendo ordered,' Ritsuko thought.

"So Ritsuko?" Naoko stated.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me. Before all this, what have you been up to? I see that you have continued where I left off."

"Yes…after you were gone, I eventually got into your position. From there, I continued the work where you left off. Most of my career has been spent working at NERV."

"Found anyone to spend time with?"

"…I…" Ritsuko stated then shook her head. "I do not have time for any love life mother."

"Hmm," Naoko stated with a sad smile. "…I thought like that for a while. But, a part of me always resisted it. I think of it as my woman side. It tends to overrule and wants to find someone to be a part with."

"…" the younger Akagi stated. "…by any chance…is Commander Ikari someone that you were seeking?"

"Ha!" her mother said with a short laugh. "That selfish man would never look at anyone except Yui. Even after she was absorbed into Eva-01…that little doll was created. Always there as a reminder…always looking at her."

"…" Ritsuko said. After hearing how her mother spoke and the way her tone was, it made her feel ambivalent. Part of her was glad that her mother saw that and didn't pursue him any further. However, the aspect that she did and failed made her more depressed.

'…so…I was used…and replaced…just like Ikari stated…' she thought. Self-loathing started to seep in when her mother distracted her.

"Ritsuko…what's the matter?"

"…oh…nothing…just thinking."

"You aren't getting any younger. It isn't too late to seek someone."

"…" Ritsuko said looking at her. "Despite you being in Eva-00, you haven't aged mother."

"Really!?" she said surprised. Seeing a window next to a building, both looked at each other.

"How…interesting," Naoko stated. "Feels weird that you are older and I haven't aged mentally or physically."

"Must be your genes."

"Hee hee. At least you still have humor," her mother stated. Both continued on when she looked at her daughter.

"Tell me…what do you think of the Commander's son?"

"His son?" Ritsuko asked. "The one here seems normal."

"Ah yes…I must clarify. How about the previous one that piloted?"

"The one with violet eyes?" she asked and seeing her mother nod. "…well…he was…it is rather hard to describe him."

"He was fascinating," Naoko said.

"…in what way mother?"

"His psyche…his tolerance to pain…his stoic demeanor…his strength…his body…all seemed to be crafted and molded into an inhumane entity."

"…I do agree with you on those aspects."

"Since you had more interactions with him, did he have his father's behavior?"

"No," Ritsuko said without pause. "At first, his behavior was more severe than Ayanami's…given that he had a mental illness prior to arriving."

"True…did he hate his father?"

"…no…more like…he saw him only as the Commander…and nothing else," she stated. She then remembered something that made her smirk.

"However…he did have an opinion of him when I showed him the Dummy Plug System and the tank holding the Ayanami copies," Ritsuko stated. Telling her mother, she was surprised from the outburst of laughter of her. After recovering, both saw a city library down the street.

Back in the indoor mall, the Souryu family continued with their shopping.

"Come on mama! We have to go here!" Asuka said pulling her along.

"Hee hee. Slow down Asuka," Kyoko said letting herself be pulled along.

While smiling at how her daughter wanted her to see everything of her interests, she glanced back. Jin was carrying a couple of bags of what they purchased. Smiling at her, she gave a small smile back. After going into another store, Kyoko came out first after a few minutes.

"I am amazed you can keep up with her," he stated. He was sitting at a bench nearby.

"I am too," she said walking over to him. Sitting down, she only made a small gap of space to not sit next to him. Looking to see if he was deterred, he didn't change his expression.

"Makes me think she is still a child with that much energy," Jin said smirking. Looking at her, she blinked at him.

"…yes…she does feel that way being that excited."

"But that is who she is…I think it is rather enjoyable to see someone that full of life," he said turning back toward the store. He could see the Second Child looking over toward them. Waving at her, she blinked and waved a little.

"…yes…it is," Kyoko stated looking back at Asuka. Seeing her daughter smile at her, Asuka went to the cashier to buy the items she had.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kyoko?" he asked. She blinked and turned to him. Seeing his pleasant smile, it was hard not to smile back at him.

"Yes…I'm just thinking about things."

"Anything you want to share? Might help you take your mind off what is brewing in there."

"…it's nothing really…just…haven't done this in a long while."

"True…it has been a while," he said. Looking back, he saw someone starting to come toward them.

"Well…looks like resting is over," Jin said standing up. Grabbing the bags and moving them to one hand, he offered his hand to her.

"Shall we milady?"

"…" Kyoko said. Looking at his hand then his face, she gave a nod. Grabbing his hand and standing up, Asuka joined them.

As both Shinji's and Asuka's groups continued with shopping, the two groups that searched for information gathered more details of where they were. Finding out that they were still in Neo-Tokyo, the history of what has been going on through the years was different. Third Impact already happen a handful of years ago. However instead of desolation and chaos, the global named the aftermath the Miracle Resurgence.

All the destruction from the Angel battles from around the world were recovered twofold. A new source of natural resources occurred. NERV, one of many companies, pursued these new sources of materials in an effort to aid in the resurgence. The company's efforts along with others helped grow and develop the world into a new age of prosperity. Despite this new discovery and development, life was where they all left off before Third Impact in Neo-Tokyo.

After reading and collecting as much information they could find, Ritsuko and Naoko looked at what time it was. Seeing that they should start heading back for the meet up, Ritsuko did a people's search on the computer that she was using. Looking up the Third Child's name, there were several listings of the same first name. However, there was only one that had the Ikari name. Looking further for family relatives, she was only able to look up one of two cousin names. Digging any further, she would need something with more accessibility into people's information.

After two hours had transpired, the groups converged back to the meeting point. Seeing that two of the groups had shopping bags, the Souryus won on having the most. Deciding on where to go to eat, Jin stated that he called and made a reservation at one restaurant. Pointing to which one it was, the large group headed over in that direction. Reaching it, the eatery was mildly busy.

After Mr. Souryu talked to the clerks, they were escorted to the party sections. The tables and chairs put together were enough to seat all of them. Sitting in a rectangle shape, everyone could see each other.

"Well that was fun," Asuka stated.

"Did you break your bank or your dad's bank account?" Shinji stated with a smirk.

"Barely scratched it. Why? You jealous?" she said looking back at him.

"Jealous? No. I can't get myself to buy those name brand products you are into."

"Penny pincher, hmm?"

"Meh…hasn't hurt me yet to be somewhat of one."

"Hopefully you don't do that on a date. You'll get no points."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm sure I'd be broke after the first date with you," he said.

To Asuka's surprise, she felt odd conversing with him. Besides being in a good mood and having her mother back, she felt engaged. The way he spoke and talked back to her seemed like something she was seeking. Blinking and focusing back, she gave him a confident smirk.

"Then you better save your pennies."

"Duly noted," Shinji said back with a smirk.

"…" everyone stated listening in on the small conversation. It still surprised them from seeing how different the Third Child was. No matter how many times they see him, the other version would pop in their head.

"…" Rei said.

She felt ambivalent given the new situation she was in. Having a family was different and had elements of enjoyment. However, there were things that made her feel bitter and depressed. The sight of Shinji and Asuka conversing with one another irritated her. Also, seeing Gendo sitting between Naoko and Yui gave a sour taste in her mouth.

Looking across the table at the others, Asuka's parents were conversing with one another and smiling. Looking at the remaining adults, Kaji and Misato were talking to each other. Sometimes asking Ritsuko a question or two, the scientist seemed to be contemplating about something. Strangely, a sense of uneasiness came from her. She had a piece of paper in her hands, but her eyes were not focused on it. Turning back to looking at the table, the First Child sighed through her nose softly.

"Hey, what's wrong sis?" Shinji asked seeing Rei looking down.

"…?" she said. Blinking and looking at him stoically, she suppressed her feeling of frowning at him.

"…I'm fine…"

"That face is not convincing."

"I see," Rei said not changing her expression.

"Alright. I know just what you need," he said. Reaching into his pocket, he got out his smart-phone.

"…?" she stated. Watching him concentrating on the small screen, he began tapping on his phone.

"What are you looking up Shinji?" Asuka asked. Seeing him become focused, he began flipping through many pictures on his phone. The amount that he had was a little startling. He stopped at one point before continuing.

'There are pictures of me alone,' Asuka thought. At first, she was going to tease him when something else crossed her mind. Surprised, she actually enjoyed the aspect that this version of Third Child. It made her wonder if he saw her as his best friend or possibly something more.

"Ah, here it is," Shinji said. He looked at Rei mischievously while covering his phone with his hand.

"…?" everyone said. They were looking at Shinji as he was acting boyishly. Rei blinked in confusion then began to open her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said then wagged his finger. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked while tilting her head a little.

"Just humor me and close your eyes. You didn't watch your show today and that is what got you down in the dumps."

"…I don't—"

"Uh cha-cha-cha. Sis, you need to listen to your bro at times like this," he said. Shaking his head a little, everyone blinked a couple of times.

"…" Rei said blinking. Adjusting her tilted head back straight, she gave a slight nod.

"Very well," she said and closed her eyes.

"…" the Third Child said clearing his throat. "Alright. Hold out your hands like your reading a book."

"…"

"I'm going to put my phone in your hands. On it will be a picture."

"Okay," Rei said. Feeling him place it in her palms, she slowly grasped the rectangular object.

"Alright…now, open your eyes."

"…" Rei said. Opening her eyes, she slowly looked at the phone. It had a picture that made her blink a couple of times.

'This is…me?' she thought tilting her head a little.

It was a picture of her being surrounded by male butlers. All of them seemed like the dresser picture she had in her room. Each of them had surrounded her and was in her personal space. They were offering various things or doing various services such as filing her nails, massaging her shoulders, or fanning her. Looking at herself, she looked elated and blushed while staring back at the camera. Though it seemed that this was suppose to cheer her up based on Shinji's intention, it made her feel more foreign in her body.

'…' Rei thought. Blinking one more time, she pondered about what behavior she should be emitting. A small smile came to her face and handed the phone back to him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"…?" Shinji said blinking surprised and confused.

"Hey, let me see," Asuka asked. Seeing him turn toward her, he passed the phone over.

'Whoa…she looks really happy here. Almost like she was a fan of that butler show I saw advertisement for around the mall area…this is no way the same First Child,' she thought. Looking back at the Third Child, he was scratching his head.

"Strange…she always brightens up after seeing that. Guess she is more down in the dumps than I thought," Shinji said looking a little worried.

"…" the adults said not knowing how to respond.

Lunch was served in which the atmosphere changed a little. Everyone felt a little better having food in their stomachs. At the tail end of the meal, little discussion was passed back and forth. Everyone was thinking in their own minds about what to do next. Letting Shinji or Jin know of what they know could complicate things. After the meal was done, they all left to go back home.

Reaching their homes, the ones that saw it for the first time began exploring their inhabitance. When the Souryus entered their home, they began putting their purchases away. After putting her last bag in her room, Asuka looked back at the photos on her dresser. Looking at the one that was just of her, her mother, and her father, it made her wonder what kind of history there was. Leaving, she found Kyoko staring at things in her room.

"Hey mama?"

"Yes? What is it Asuka?" she asked putting down a picture frame back on her dresser.

"Where's…Jin?"

"He said he was going to watch something on TV."

"Do you think…there is a family album here?"

"…I never thought about it…it might be downstairs."

Both went down the steps to the living room. Sitting on the couch, Jin was not really focused on what was on the TV. Changing to another channel, he turned toward them.

"Something up girls?"

"…honey…do you remember where we kept the family album?" Kyoko asked trying to sound normal as possible.

"The family album?" he stated blinking. He seemed more focused and looked underneath the coffee table.

"It should be…here it is."

Pulling out a thick binder, he looked back at the two. Seeing them look a bit surprised, he pondered.

"You want to go through the pictures?"

"…yeah…can you tell us about it…papa?" Asuka asked. She saw him light up a bit and placed the binder on his lap. Patting the areas left and right of him on the couch, he gave a small smile.

"Sure."

"How far back does the album go to?" the Second Child asked sitting to his left. Kyoko sat to his right.

"It starts around the time that your mother and I had you as a baby. We weren't that big on taking photos…but after you were born, we just kind of got into the habit of capturing moments."

As both listened and watched him, he spoke and looked at the photos fondly. The more that he talked, it got harder for them to not believe him. However the aspect that they had no memory of it made hearing it feel odd and weird.

In the Ikari family home, the same activity was being done. Yui asked Shinji if there was a family album. Stating that it was in the study room, he went and retrieved it. Coming back, his family was around the couch. Yui patted the space next to her while Gendo stood behind and Rei was on the other side. Nodding, he sat next to his mother and opened the binder. Starting at the beginning, Yui and Gendo recognized the areas they were in the pictures.

"Where is this…Shinji?" Rei asked.

"This was when mom and dad were dating…right?" he asked looking at his mother.

"…yes…that was a long time ago," she said. "It's also the same facility department that both Gendo and I worked at prior to going to NERV."

Turning the pages, it showed her stages of pregnancy with Shinji then with Rei a year later. There were many family photos of them together as a family. Though Yui felt happy that this happened, she felt odd. It wasn't something she experience and made her wonder if she replaced the version of herself here. Gendo noticed that the version of him in the photos was a little more relaxed. The ones in which both Shinji and Rei gave him affection did not make him feel anything. If anything, it made him wonder why this reality was created.

The more photos that passed by, Rei felt more out of place. It was like she woke up and took over the version of herself in this alternative reality. The ones were she showed affection made her ambivalent. Pushing the thoughts aside, she continued to look. There were a couple of photos of NERV gatherings. Compared to the secretive nature of the organization before, this HQ was on the outskirts of town instead of in the Geo-Front.

'That location…seems familiar,' Rei thought.

"…" Gendo said.

Looking at a group photo, the other members of the NERV bridge staff were there. Putting his hand in his pocket, he took out his mobile phone. Opening it up, he went to the contacts list. There was one number that said the Sub-Commander's name. Speed dialing, the phone picked up after a couple of rings.

[Hello? Commander?] Kozo said. He sounded confused and relieved at the same time.

"Hello dear friend. It is good to hear you made it here as well," Gendo said.

[What happened? Do you know what is going on? Especially…]

[Grandpa, who is it? Who is it?] a young sounding child spoke. It was in the background then came very close. An impression of a child clinging to his leg came to mind.

"Grandpa?" Gendo said then gave a snort. "So, you have an alternative reality as well?"

[Apparently…it is Commander Ikari child.]

[Mr. Ikari?! Can we go visit them?!] the kid asked excitedly jumping up and down.

[Kozo dear, we could stop by on the way home] a female said in the background.

[…] Fuyutsuki said giving a mild grunt.

"Come by Kozo. I will give you an update of the situation."

[Very well. I will see you in a bit…yes yes, we are heading over] the Sub-Commander said. The grandchild expressed joy before the line ended.

"Is our teacher stopping by?" Yui asked.

"Yes. He will bring his family as well," Gendo said turning around.

"Oh my! How nice," Yui said smiling.

"Third Ch…son," Gendo said then corrected himself. Seeing the boy turning his head toward him, the Commander pointed at group photo.

"Is this all that work for NERV?"

"Other than a couple of scientists, pretty much," Shinji said then put his hands to his eyes.

The three saw him pull out his contacts. Apprehension crept in them instantly fearing that his eye color was of the ones they knew. However, they saw he had cobalt blue color instead. He put contacts in one hand and reached into his pocket. Pulling out two holders, one was for the contacts. Putting those in and closing it, he opened the other case. It had a pair of glasses.

"Ah," Shinji said blinking and putting them on. "Much better."

"…?" the three said blinking in surprise.

"You wore contacts?" Yui said.

"Yeah. My eyes tend to get sore from wearing them for a while."

"Shinji?"

"Hmm?" the boy said looking at the blue-hair teenager.

"Who are the scientists not in the picture?"

"Hmm…well, I don't know everybody at NERV. The only scientist that I know that isn't in the picture is Dr. Sid and his assistant."

"…!?" the three said with widen eyes. Their minds suddenly paused and had flashbacks of the black-red eye version of the Third Child and the inhumanly wide toothy grin.

"…h-hey…w-what's wrong?" Shinji asked. He became alarmed from their expressions and sudden change of demeanor. Yui looked like she saw something horrific. Rei looked very tense. Gendo seemed to be composed yet there was goosebumps on his neck. He moved his hand and pushed up his glasses a little.

"…who…is Dr. Sid?" Gendo asked carefully.

"…he is a…bio-genetic and bio-mechanical scientist…similar to Dr. Akagi," the Third Child stated carefully. "However…he is more focused on research and development than anything else…his lab is pretty cool."

"…you have…seen his lab?"

"Yeah…I have met him too…I don't think mom or sis has."

"…what…does…he…look…like?" Yui asked trying to keep calm.

"…um…he is a little un-kept with his appearance…but he is a scientist that lives and breathes his work…has he done something to you all that I don't know about?"

"…" all three said. Knowing that more silence would generate more suspicion, Rei answered.

"No…he has not done anything to us…what of his assistant?"

"His assistant?" Shinji stated. He curled his lips inward and looked deep in thought.

"…um…his assistant…is pretty cool. We talk about a lot of things."

"…what kind…of things?" Yui asked still tense.

"…uh…guy things I guess."

"…?" all three said.

Feeling that the name was only a coincidence, they calmed down slowly. Continuing on with the family album, they saw the extended family members and cousins. None of them looked like the other two Ikaris that they knew. Both Gendo and Yui felt relieved and at ease. Rei felt disappointed and more depressed. After some time passed, there was a knock at the door. Yui got up and answered the door.

"Hello Yui," Kozo said with a relieved face.

"Hello Kozo," she said with a smile. "It is good to see you. Come in."

"It is good to see familiar…" he started then trailed off. Seeing who was sitting at the couch, he stiffened and looked alarmed.

"Dear…what's wrong?" a woman behind him asked.

"…nothing…" Fuyutsuki stated then entered. Behind him was a woman similar to his age and holding the hand of a young boy.

"Hello Yui," she said with a pleasant smile. "What do you say Tomo?"

"Hello Mrs. Ikari," the child said with a small bow.

"Hello there," Yui said equally surprised and curious. Looking at the Sub-Commander, he was staring at the Third Child.

"Can I play with Shinji Mrs. Ikari?" Tomo asked.

"…of course."

"Yay!" he said. Letting go of his grandmother's hand, he walked quickly to where the Third Child was sitting. Immediately, Shinji smiled and started acting like a big brother to him.

"…is that…not…him?" Kozo whispered standing next to Yui.

"…no…he is not."

"…that is a relief," he whispered then saw someone approach him. "Commander."

"It is good to see you," Gendo stated. Stopping where the adults were, he gave a polite nod to Kozo's wife.

"How about we go into the dining room to chat?" Yui asked. Seeing them all agree, the four stepped into the dining area. Sitting around the dinner table, Yui prepared tea while a discussion started amongst them.

Rei watched Shinji play with the child, all they were doing was playing board games. The boy apparently had a lot to talk about as they played. Feeling a ping of jealousy from seeing that, she shook her head. Sitting down at the couch, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Changing the channels and not finding any interest or reason to watch them, she stopped at one.

Stumbling upon the butler show, she decided to not change the channel. In watching it, she wondered if she'd understand why the previous version of herself got so enamored about it. After watching the episode, she could see that there was something about it that kept her interest. It reminded her of the butler Ikari and how he acted similar to what the butlers on the show would do. However seeing that all the butlers were pretty boys, it did not make the similarity stay. To her assessment, she was indifferent to the show.

'…am…am I the only one,' she wondered. 'That does not accept this reality?'

'Everyone…has adapted and pushed forward…while I linger on something…that does not exist.'

'…I don't understand…I live…yet…I feel I would rather…,' she thought. Thinking about the previous version of the Third Child, the yearning for him came making her lay down on the couch. Despite holding her emotions in, she couldn't shake off the painful feeling in her chest.

After much time passed, the Fuyutsukis decided to depart. Stating that they will see each other at work tomorrow, they left for home. The grandson said his goodbyes stating he had fun. After the door closed, dinner was prepped and made. Eating in silence, there was a looming thought that was weighing on the minds of many. The closer it was to turn in for the night, the same number of people felt restless.

They had a growing apprehension of what will happen if they fall asleep. Thoughts of if this reality was just a dream came. Anxiety build from fearing that once they wake up, they would be back in that hell again. One by one, they fell asleep and began to dream. Their dreams were similar. Visions of a red utopia haunted them. Black silhouettes and deformed people stalked them with an evil cackle in the background. Rushing to a light at the end of the tunnel, a horrifying familiar voice woke them up with a terrifying start.

"_** #$% #$I#$% #%$SEE #$% #$^ #YOU!**_"


	168. Back to Normal

Chapter 168: Back to Normal

"…!?" Yui said.

Sitting up immediately and panicking, she looked around. Seeing it was in her and Gendo's room, she was about to relax when she heard someone move with a start next to her. Still tense and feeling her nerves being rattled, the scientist slowly turned her head to the left. Sitting next to her with a face of fear, it was Gendo. Seeing him looking around, he had sweat on his forehead.

"…morning Gendo…" Yui said quietly.

"…morning Yui…" he said and rubbed his eyes.

"You have a dream…about that place?"

"Indeed…you?"

"…yeah…I woke up from hearing…its voice again."

"…I see…" he said looking at the clock. It was early in the morning; however, it was the usual time he woke up. Getting out of bed, he started going toward the bathroom.

"I will shower and get ready to go to NERV…it is possible there will be more information for us to gather once at our workplaces."

"R-Right," Yui said. "I'll go check on Shinji and Rei."

As Gendo entered the bathroom, she went out of their room. Heading toward her children's rooms, the First Child opened her door. Walking toward her, Rei slowly turned her head. Despite the house been a bit dark, a feeling of tension was in the air.

"M-Morning Rei…are you okay?"

"…I'm fine…" the teen said quietly.

"Did you happen…to have a dream about…that place?"

"Yes."

"Did that evil voice wake you up?"

"…yes…"

"…were you going to check…on Shinji?"

"…yes…"

"…guess we are thinking on the same wavelength."

"…" Rei said blinking. Exiting out of her room, both walked to the next room. Slowly grasping the handle and carefully turning it, the door opened without much sound being produced. Looking into the Third Child's room, everything looked normal. He was sleeping soundly with his limbs spread out.

"Looks like it…was just a dream," Yui said with a sigh of relief.

"…indeed…" the First Child said neutrally.

Hearing the scientist turn, she started heading down stairs. Watching her, she entered the kitchen area. Turning back to the Third Child's room, she stared into it. Finding nothing that was going to come out or receive a revelation, she carefully closed the door. Deciding to get ready as well, she felt too awake to go back to sleep. By the time that Gendo and Rei came down to the kitchen, Yui had already prepared coffee, tea, and began making food. Turning to them, both were dressed in the usual attire they wore.

"You are both ready to go despite being very early," she said with a small smile.

"I would imagine the first couple of days will be the same," the Commander said. Sitting down at the dining table, the paper was already on it. Opening it, he started reading.

"Would you like coffee or tea Rei?"

"…tea…thank you," the First Child said quietly. Sitting down across from where the Commander was sitting, she closed her eyes and waited.

"…" Yui said. Placing their beverages on the table, she went back to the stove. Continuing to make breakfast, a long silence passed by between them. After some time, they eventually heard movement from the second level.

"That must be Shinji," Yui said and looked back. "Rei, could you make sure he gets up? You two have school today, right?"

"…" she said with a nod. Standing up, she left the kitchen. Going to his room, she knocked on his door.

"Ika…Shinji?" she asked. Hearing a mild grunt and no movement, she knocked again. It caused the sound of feet to sound on the floor followed by a yawn. The door opened with a tired looking Third Child.

"…yeah…what…is it sis?" Shinji stated then mumbled.

"Should you start getting ready for school?"

"…" he said then yawned. Stretching, he didn't look more awake.

"I don't know how you all can get up so early."

"…" she said watching him head toward the bathroom. Turning around and heading back to the kitchen, she sat back down and waited. With more time passing, there was a knock at the door.

"…" the three stated. Gendo lowered his newspaper and got up. Heading toward the door, he opened it. A chauffer in a NERV uniform saluted.

"Good morning Commander. Are you ready to go to NERV?"

"…yes…" he said blinking then turned toward the kitchen area. "I will see you later today Yui."

"Okay. Bye Gendo," Yui said.

"Bye Rei."

"…goodbye…" she said with a blink.

"Let's go," the Commander stated. Turning to the chauffer, he gave a salute and turned around. Closing the door behind him and following the person to the larger than normal black sedan, both got in and drove away.

"I will go gather my school materials," Rei stated.

"Okay. I have made lunches for you and Shinji…I remembered the…other Shinji telling me you prefer vegan…is that okay?"

"…" the First Child said. Looking at Yui, she gave a slight head nod.

"…yes…thank you…" Rei said and walked up the steps.

"…" Yui said.

Feeling better that she was able to communicate with her, she felt that there was sorrow emitting from her. Knowing that she was attached to the other version of the Third Child, she could only sympathize. Hearing another knock at the door, she went to it and opened it. The Second Child was there.

"Morning Mrs. Ikari."

"Morning Asuka. Here to walk with Shinji and Rei to school?"

"It is similar to what we did before…so it will feel somewhat natural."

"Good to hear. Please come in. Rei is gathering her school supplies while Shinji is finishing up getting ready."

"Hah. What a slow poke," Asuka stated with a smirk.

"Would you like something to drink or eat before going?"

"I have already eaten at my house thank you," she said with a smile. Suddenly, the redhead's face turned to a neutral expression.

"By any chance…did you have a dream last night…about that hell?"

"…yes…it gave me a start. Gendo and Rei had the same kind."

"…" the Second Child said with a sigh of relief. "Me and mom had that and nearly freaked out. I thought for sure all of this was just a dream and we be back at that hellish place."

"I felt the same…looks like it only was a dream."

"Hopefully it stays that way," she said. Both heard a door open from the second floor and looked up. It was the First Child coming down with her school bag.

"Morning Wondergirl," Asuka said with a smile.

"…" Rei said with a stoic face. "Morning Souryu."

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"…it has been…a long morning," she said. Turning toward the kitchen, she walked in there to pick up both bentos that were on the table. In doing so, another door opened up on the second floor. Hearing a loud yawn, Asuka and Yui saw Shinji walking down in his school uniform. Carrying a backpack, it was a regular one and not the single strap that the other version of himself carried.

"Morning sleepyhead," Yui said with an amused smile.

"…mornin'" Shinji said rubbing his eyes.

"Hurry up Shinji. You are gonna make us late again," Asuka stated. Her voice caused him to cringe a little.

"Great…my second alarm clock is here."

"What did you say!?" she stated and got in front of him.

"…nothing…" he said looking off to the side. He immediately gritted his teeth from feeling one of his feet get stomped on.

"You awake yet?" the redhead said with an innocent smile.

"…y-yes ma'am."

"Here is your lunch Shinji," Rei said coming out of the kitchen. Handing him a bento, he wiggled his stomped foot a little before taking it.

"Thanks. Don't you have work today mom?"

"I checked my schedule and saw that I had yesterday and today off. So I'll mostly be home today," Yui said with an amused smile. "Now hurry up to school and don't be late."

"Right right," he said with a sigh. He felt pushed from behind toward the front door.

"Bye Dr. Ikari," Asuka stated with a bright smile. "Move it slug."

"Geez," he said opening the front door. "Bye mom."

"Bye," she said seeing both teens leave. Rei passed her and stopped at the front door. Giving a small bow to her, she closed the door.

Traveling on the roads, Gendo saw that the direction the driver was taking him was not where NERV was. Instead, it was toward an outskirts of town. Something about the area and neighborhood seemed vaguely familiar; however, that stopped when seeing the entrance to the huge NERV complex. Passing through the last neighborhood buildings, they stopped at a guard post. The security personnel looked inside the vehicle then saluted.

"Morning Commander," he stated then motioned to open the gate. Seeing the doors part, the driver went through.

Entering the premises, there was no secrecy like in the Geo-Front. There was a massive parking lot with directional signs pointing to different departments. The main ones being three on the surface: medical, operations, and administration building. Getting closer, all three buildings were enclosed onto a large campus ground. There were several connections between the buildings at different levels.

Coming closer to a directional sign, there was underground parking as well as other levels for departments. Heading toward the administration building, there was a curved drive up section to the front doors. Stopping, the chauffer got out and opened the rear side door. Gendo stepped out.

"Have a good day sir. If you need anything delivered or picked up, you can buzz me or let your secretary call me."

"…very well…good day," he said. Parting ways, the Commander headed to the front doors. Opening them and seeing the inside, it vaguely looked like the metal corridors and hallways like in the other NERV building. Having more of a corporate office appearance, the space inside was open. The front desk clerk looked up and stood straighter.

"Morning Commander."

"…morning…any calls or messages while I was gone?"

"Not that I was instructed to tell you upon arrival sir. I believe your secretary will give you more details if there were any."

"I see. Carry on."

Heading toward the elevator, there was an overhead directional sign. Seeing that he was on the top floor, he called the elevator. Stepping inside when it opened, he pressed the top floor. After some moments waiting while going up, the lift stopped. With the doors opened, a hallway stretched down with many breaks. Seeing more directional signs, he headed toward where his office was located. Finding it and entering, it was about half the size of his previous one. Making it only to his desk, he heard knocks at the door.

"Morning Commander."

"…" he said. Looking at who it was, it was someone who he did not know or recognize. Adjusting his glasses a little, he nodded a little.

"Morning."

"I have your schedule for today. There were messages for you yesterday, but they have been taken care of," she stated. Handing him a copy, she discussed the items in detail. Seeing it different from the more free and open approach he did with Fuyutsuki, he did not give a dissenting opinion. When she finished, he looked back at her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Do you know which staff members are currently in?"

"Yes," she stated with a nod. Opening up her tablet, she clicked on a few things then looked up at him.

"Who did you want to know?"

"If Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, both Dr. Akagis, Major Katsuragi, and Special Investigator Kaji are in, inform them to come to my office."

"Of course. Is there anything else Commander?"

"No."

"I will go call them. Excuse me," the secretary stated. Leaving and closing his door, Gendo placed his hands in his pockets.

He started to look around the room more carefully and tried to get familiar with it. Gendo saw on one wall a detailed layout of the entire NERV complex. There was a bird's eye view and side cut out view. Besides the three large buildings on the surface, there were multiple levels below the ground. The first level was massive like an elongated hanger bay. Multiple sections pointed out a production line as well as several stations for where different products were assembled, tested, packaged. At either end of the large level was freight elevators.

The second level was just as big and long as the first. It was labeled research and development. There were many labs that dealt with different areas of science with ones mainly of bio-engineering, bio-mechanical, genetic and medical testing. Seeing one section outline, it was where the chief scientists' offices were. The third level down was another massive warehouse space; however, it was labeled as testing facility. Only three main sections were indicated. For some reason, it gave the impression of where Eva cages would be and the testing rooms for the units.

Seeing that there was one more level, it was only half of the size of the others. Looking at what it was labeled, the main section indicated storage and supplies. Seeing little else, he noticed a large room that was relatively near the manual staircase and elevators. Reading it, his eyes widen a little.

'…Dr. Sid…and his R&D lab…' Gendo thought to himself. The thought of the altered Third Child and the evil clone came to his mind. Immediately shaking his head to rid of the thoughts and tremors, he turned away from the schematic.

'…I will have to visit…but now is not the time to do that,' he thought. Sitting in his chair, he waited for the members to arrive. Hearing his phone suddenly ring, he answered.

"Commander Ikari speaking."

[I have phoned your staff and they are on their way] the secretary stated.

"Good," he said. Putting the phone down, he explored his desk while waiting. One by one, all the people he asked for came. Standing in his office, he remained sitting in his chair. With hands in front of his face, he spoke first.

"Give me a status report of your surroundings."

Kozo, Naoko, Ritsuko, Misato, and Kaji reported about their environment, work area, the personnel, and what their work schedules revolved around. All found that the overall demeanor of the staff was favorable to them when they questioned things. Each leader or official they talked to informed them of what they were working on and what work/project it was tied too. Naoko mentioned that the MAGI supercomputer was on the 2nd basement level. Touring inside of it, it looked very similar to the one that she created.

"I see," he said then paused a little. "…very well. Proceed as previously discussed. I will expect reports from your areas. You are dismissed."

"Yes Commander."

Watching all of them leave, Kozo stayed. Turning to Gendo, the Commander stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"Feels different to have a written schedule," the Sub-Commander said. Looking at his clipboard, there seemed to be many entries.

"…yes…let's tour the facility now."

"Very well."

Arriving at the high school, Asuka and Rei noticed that it was the same one they had been going to. Both had flashbacks of when it was attacked and that their homeroom blew up. Looking at it from a far, it was not damaged. Heading toward their homeroom, a majority of the students faces seemed to be familiar a well. Going up the steps and entering the classroom, one familiar face was there at her desk.

"Morning you guys," Hikari stated with a smile.

"Mornin-" Shinji said when he was cut off by Asuka. She gave her a hug.

"A-Asuka!? W-What's wrong?" the Class Rep said startled.

'…weirdo…' he thought then headed for his desk.

"What's wrong?" the redhead stated. Backing off a little, she shook her head and gave a smile.

"Nothing…just happy to see you."

"Oh?" Hikari said surprised again. Scratching her cheek a little, she smiled. About to say something, she saw the First Child walking by. Seeing her stop and turn toward her, she gave a head nod.

"Morning Horaki," Rei said then continued to her seat.

"…" the Class Rep said blinking a couple of times. Turning to the redhead, she whispered.

"Did…did Ikari's sister…just greet me?!"

"…?" Asuka said blinking confused. "Yeah…so?"

"…!?" she said veering her head back a little. "…she…she has never done that since the school year. What happened over the weekend?"

"…ah…nothing much…" the Second Child said. Dismissing that Rei's behavior was nothing new, she then started talking about what she did over the weekend with her parents. After a few minutes, two familiar sounding people came in from the other door entrance. Turning to who it was, only Shinji got up to greet the two.

"Morning guys. How are you?" Shinji said with a smile.

"Morning Shinji," Kensuke said adjusting his glasses.

"Morning Shin-man. Doing good. Me and Kensuke here went to the beach for some…ocean gazing," Toji said with a smirk. Stepping closer and elbowing him a little, the smirk stayed.

"If ya know what I mean."

"Ohh," the Third Child said quietly and smirked. "Got some goods that will sell?"

"Heh heh," the jock stated. Putting a hand on his hip, he moved his other hand's forefinger right underneath his nose.

"…I take it that there weren't that many fish to see," Shinji asked with a deadpan face.

"Heh heh…ya," Kensuke said and shrugged his shoulders. Toji then looked real depressed.

"We were out there for hours…and nothing big came."

"…" the Third Child said with a sigh.

"…" Rei said.

Glancing at the two groups of friends talking, she slowly turned her head to look out the window. Despite feeling better from doing a familiar action, the aspect that she was alone made her anxious and feel miserable. Even though more students came in and classes were going to start, she couldn't get herself out of her negative mood.

Back at the NERV base, Gendo and Kozo toured the entire facility. They checked the entire surface parking lot and found that there was a lone small two story structure in the midst of the parking lot. The security driver stated that it was a guard shack that carried a portion of the communication network for the security team. Asking if anyone lives in it per chance, the guard indicated there is always someone stationed in there. Based on a rotation shift, the team changes out who has to stay in there. Checking the underground parking, there was nothing particularly different about it than what it was.

Going through the three surface buildings, all were what they were indicated. The medical building was similar to the medical facility at the old NERV base. The operations building was basically the interior of the pyramid building. Administration was the only one that was new and different. Heading down to the first basement level, both saw how massive it was. An escort drove them in a golf cart showing the different sections. Going to the next level down, the R&D department showed much of the same lab rooms, equipment, and personnel as the other HQ did.

Going to the third level, there was much empty space with various equipments and material all around. Remembering that this area was for testing, it started to make sense from all the array of various procedures. Getting off the cart, Gendo told that the escort that he and Kozo will go down to the next level themselves. Heading toward the elevators, both entered and selected the lowest level. The doors closed and the lift descended.

"Rather massive for what seems like a simple production and R&D facility," Fuyutsuki stated.

"Indeed," Gendo said putting on hand in his pants pocket. "But that is only a small piece of what this facility does."

"Seems rather strange for this to be called NERV and there are no Eva units here."

"They are yet to be built…based on the documentation with other branches around the world."

"Each branch produces a section of a whole Unit…then mass assemble at one location…seems rather prone to developing error given all the different pieces being built outside."

"Yes. Quality control is either ignored or corrected quickly."

"…I did not find much information about this Dr. Sid," Kozo stated as the elevator stopped going down.

"…" Gendo said. Adjusting his glasses up while the doors open, he continued. "Neither did I.

Visiting the 4th basement level, they saw that it was a big warehouse backroom with various supplies. The array of produce ranged from room temperature, to coolers, and to freezers sections. The large lab room that Gendo saw on his wall map was open.

"Is that someone's office? An inventory clerk?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"…no…this is Dr. Sid's office and R&D lab."

"…!?" Kozo said with surprised. Seeing the commander step forward, he followed. Looking side to side, there seemed to be no one in the area they were in. Reaching the large lab room, both stepped inside. Oddly, the inside was very clean. Research papers, documents, books, and organization space was in order.

"…" Gendo said blinking. Continuing into the only other room, there was no one was inside. They did see a large size holding chamber in the corner. To both of them, it seemed familiar like it was the Dummy Plug System plant. However, nothing was inside of the large tube.

"I guess he is not in," Kozo stated.

"Hmmm," the Commander said grunting a little. "Dr. Sid."

"…!?" the Sub-Commander said flinching. Listening, there was no response. Leaving the large lab room, he called out the doctor's name again. Hearing the voice echo, there was no response back.

"Should we check back with your secretary?"

"…no…it is not necessary," Gendo stated moving up his glasses. "If there is a real need for him, I will meet him then."

Turning and heading toward the elevators, they called for the lift. Seeing the doors open, they stepped inside. Watching the doors close near them, both did not hear the freight elevator on the other side of the floor start to close its gate. Once done so, the lift started lowering from above. As the platform got closer to the 4th level, two voices could be heard.

As the day passed, there were no other oddities found at the school or at the new NERV base. Hearing the last period bell sound, the Class Rep stood up. Making the end of the day commands, the students complied and bowed. When the teacher left, everyone started to pack and make their way out of school room. Putting her school supplies back in her bag, Rei closed it and put on the belt loops. Standing up, she looked at who was left in the classroom.

Seeing a few other students, both Asuka and Shinji were talking to their friends. Keeping a neutral face, she looked down at her bag. Thinking about how the loneliness was affecting her, she was unable to focus throughout the day. Consumed in her thoughts, she kept trying to find ways around the sensation. No matter how much she convinced herself to try and move on, another part of her would not accept those answers. Hearing laughter in the background of the classroom, it made her grip her school bag firmer.

Deciding that the presences around her were affecting her, she started heading toward the exit. Making sure that everyone was distracted enough, she left the classroom without hearing someone call out to her. Going down the steps, she started looking around the campus. Seeing areas around the school, she would have flashbacks. They were small moments in which she shared time with the dark magenta version of the Third Child.

"…" Rei said. Looking at them from afar, it made her feel a little better in remembering. Continuing toward the school gate, her feet automatically started walking to a location in the city.

Back at the NERV base, Gendo asked his secretary to call the same people from this morning to come back to his office. Once all of them did, each gave a report of the day. Asking them if anything seemed odd or strange, none stated they ran into anything as odd.

"Have any of you come across Dr. Sid by chance?" he asked.

"…!?" all of them became a bit alarmed from hearing that name.

"Based on reports, this scientist is the one that works on the 4th basement level for the R&D department. It is also the supply storage for various parts and materials used throughout operations," Kozo said with a calm face.

"…so…" Misato said carefully. "…it's not…him…right?"

"For all that we know…no."

"Now that you mentioned it," Ritsuko stated looking somewhat calmed down. "I did ask another scientist about the 4th basement level. He stated that it was operated by Dr. Sid. He also indicated that Dr. Sid does the operations and development while his assistant is the one that does the organization and inventory of all the supplies."

"The strange aspect that the staff stated was about his assistant," Naoko stated. "They don't recall ever seeing his assistant come onto the base."

"…" Gendo said blinking. Standing up from his chair, he put one hand in his pants pocket.

"We will look into this matter another time. For now, continue working as is. Until we have a clear understanding of what our positions, open projects, deadlines, partners and rivals, and community involvement are, we will not diverge into this matter again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Commander," everyone replied.

"Good. You all dismissed."

Seeing all leave his office, his secretary came in and asked if he needed anything else. Shaking his head and dismissing her, she left. Deciding to look through every aspect in his office for information, he spent some time before leaving for home.

In the city, Rei was walking on the sidewalk. Her mind was still clouded while her feet took her somewhere. Stopping and looking around, it was the apartment complex that she use to be in. Heading toward the front sliding doors, there was a sign saying it was under construction. Feeling her lips press together a little, she sighed through her nose. Instead of walking away, she turned around. Looking for a place to sit, there was a small ledge. Swiping the area clean, she sat down.

'Another place with memories…that are not real here…I…' she thought. Pulling her knees in, she hugged them and put her head down.

'…I…do not like it…here…'

Back at the Ikari household, Yui had started making dinner. Looking at what time it was, it seemed everyone was out late prior to getting home. About to call, she heard the front door unlock.

"I'm home," Shinji said. Entering, he closed the door. Smelling the air, he immediately headed toward the kitchen.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Shinji," she said looking a little relieved. "Isn't it a little late for coming home after school?"

"Oh…sorry. I was hanging out with my friends and lost track of time. Dad does get home until real late on average."

"Oh…I see. That's okay. Just let me know next time."

"…" he said then sighed out loud. Wincing, his cheek was being pinched and pulled.

"What was that?"

"Ahhh…yessh maa'amm."

"Good," Yui said smiling. "Do you know where Rei is?"

"…" he said rubbing his cheek. "Isn't she here already?"

"…no…I haven't seen anyone come in except you."

"…that's a bit odd," he said. Pulling out his mobile phone, he speed dial a number. Putting it to his ear, the line rang twice.

[Hello?]

"Hey sis. It's me Shinji. Where are you at?"

[…hello…I am…currently on my way home.]

"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?"

[…yes…I am alright] Rei said when there was the sound of someone talking through a radio. It had characteristics of being in a car.

"…are…are you in a police car?"

[…yes…]

"H-Hey. Tell me what's wrong?"

[…nothing is wrong…I will be home soon.]

"…hmmm…" Shinji said grunting. "Fine. See you in a bit."

[Bye]

"…" he said then looked at Yui. Telling her what he heard, both waited with anxiety. A couple minutes went by and the sound of a car slowed down to a stop outside. Opening the front door, both saw a police car. Rei and the police officer step out of the vehicle and walked to them. Looking at their faces, the cop looked like a young female adult. Getting closer, Yui recognized her.

"Evening Mrs. Ikari," Rayne said with a small smile. "You must be her brother?"

"…uh…" Shinji said blinking while staring. "Y-Yeah."

"Is…everything alright officer?" Yui stated composing herself a little.

"Yeah. I saw her being confronted by some thug looking guys. By the time I got out of my car and got to her, she took two down by herself," the officer said then turned to the First Child.

"Honestly, I was surprised at how quick you were in throwing those two down. Given how you look so thin, I didn't think you had that much strength. Serves me right for assuming."

"…?" both Yui and Shinji said blinking.

"Thank you for coming to my aid Officer Hymity," Rei said with a small bow.

"You are welcome. Please call me Rayne," she said with a friendly smile. "Well, I better get back to work patrolling. It was nice meeting you."

"Goodbye," the First Child said. The three watched the cop get back into her vehicle and head back to downtown. Hearing someone sigh, Yui put her hands on her hips.

"Rei," she said. Seeing the teen turn and look at her, her expression was stoic.

"Yes?"

"…" the scientist said. Feeling the tension between them seemed to be higher than normal, she pushed through it.

"Where did you go?"

"…I wondered…"

"To where?"

"…" Rei said with a downcast face. "To places with memories…that don't exist anymore."

"…" Yui said. Feeling a mixture of wanting to discipline her, another side of her tried to understand what she meant. The more she thought about it, the more depressing it became. About to offer sympathy, someone grabbed Rei's attention.

"…hey sis…" Shinji asked looking very wake. "Does…does she wear contacts?"

"…no…that is her natural eye color."

"No way…you serious!?" he asked and saw her nod. "That's so cool."

"…" Rei said. Feeling irritated by his reaction, she sighed through her nose and entered the house.

"…" Yui said watching her go to her room passively. Turning back her son, his expression and actions made her amused. It seemed to push the difficult aspect of communicating with her daughter aside a little.

"Do I see a crush developing?"

"W-What!? N-No way!" he said shaking his head.

"Asuka won't be pleased if she found out."

"Please don't…I don't want to be beaten up. I'll do the dishes. Just keep it a secret," he said putting his hands together in a prayer.

"Sounds good. Go put your things away then come down for dinner."


	169. The Miracle

Chapter 169: The Miracle

A week passed by in the new reality. Everyone had adjusted to it and adapted. The only person that was struggling to move forward and onward was the First Child. Despite keeping a neutral face and responding, Yui and Shinji noticed that she became more distant. She would stay out late and come home in different states: depressed, like she ran in the forest, been crying, and very frustrated. The Third Child tried to talk with her; however, there seemed to be an invisible front she put up.

When Yui tried talking with her, the tension between them rose. Each day seemed to get higher despite the conversations being only a few sentences. Asking Gendo if he could talk with her, he stated that he will think about it. Asking Shinji if Rei had any friends at school, he stated that all of her friends in middle school moved. Since being enrolled to the high school, she had a hard time making friends.

"…" Yui said thinking about what to do. It was the early morning and Gendo had come down. Like usual, the paper was on the table and he sat down to read it. Hearing a second pair of footsteps coming down the steps, she saw it was Shinji. He was already dressed in his school uniform.

"Morning!" he said with a smile.

"…Morning Shinji…you are up early," she stated in surprise.

"Yeah. You know what day it is?"

"…?"

"It's take your kids to work day!" he said excitedly.

"…" Gendo said flinching a little. Lowering the paper, he saw his son smiling brightly at him. About to ask a question, Shinji pulled out a piece of paper and showed him. It was the school permission slip that allowed students to go with their parents to work.

"What were you going to say dad?"

"…" he said grunting a little. "Fine. We will go."

"Yes!" Shinji said with a fist pump.

"…?" Yui said blinking in surprise at how excited he was. "Is NERV that exciting Shinji?"

"Of course! It is working on the latest products in different fields. There is also an entire basement level that is solely for R&D on bio-engineering. A small chance that a part of the Eva production is being made here at the NERV base. I'm dying to know and see it."

"…wow…" she said. "You make it sound like I want to go too."

"…" Gendo said looking at her from around the paper. "Are you serious?"

"Sure. It sounds interesting. I have the day off today too."

"…" he said and put his head back in the paper. "Very well."

"Geez…someone is his favorite," Shinji said with a small frown.

"Hey I know," Yui said putting her hands together. "Why not we take Rei with us as well? We'll go as a family."

"…sounds good…" Gendo said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think she'll want to come?" Shinji asked.

"Maybe there will be something at NERV that will give her closure," she offered.

"Okay. I'll go wake her up and drag her out of bed if she resists," the boy said. Heading up to the second floor, he stood in front of Rei's bedroom door. Giving a couple of quiet knocks, he listened and didn't hear anything.

"Sis…hey Rei…are you awake?"

"…yes…Shinji…" she said quietly from behind.

"…!" Shinji said and jumped in fright. Turning around, he saw the First Child in her pajamas. Given how the light from the kitchen was bleeding into the open space, there was heavy shadowing around her face. Her red eye contacts almost seem to pierce through the darkness.

"Jesus…Don't do that! You know I scare easy!" he said sternly.

"…sorry…I had…trouble sleeping."

"Yeah…I know," he said breathing and calming down. "Listen. Today is parent take your child to work day. Me and mom are going with dad to the NERV base. Why not come along too?"

"…I am…not interested…in going to NERV."

"Ah, come on. You haven't even step foot on the base yet. There might be something that could strike your interest."

"…" she said not looking convinced. Seeing him sigh, he took one step closer and put his hands together.

"Alright…if you aren't interested in going…then could you do me a favor and come along anyway?"

"…why…?"

"You have been brooding and looking depressed for a week. I'm worried about you and think the change of scenery will help you. If it doesn't, then I won't force you about going anywhere with me. Sounds fair?"

"…" she said blinking slowly. "…very well…"

"Really!? Yes!" he said pumped up. "Come on! Get changed quick! You know how dad leaves ungodly early in the morning."

"…yes…I will be down in a minute," she said.

Entering her room, she heard quick feet going down the steps. Changing and getting into her school uniform, she went to the bathroom and cleaned her face. Passively coming down the stairs, the smell of food was in the air. Entering the kitchen, the three were sitting at the table. Yui looked up and saw the appearance of dark circles around the First Child's eyes.

"M-Morning Rei," she said standing up.

"Morning," she said with a slow blink.

"Are you coming along Rei?" Gendo asked without looking away from the paper.

"…yes…"

"I see," he said turning a page. "Very well."

After sitting down and eating breakfast, the chauffer knocked at the front door at the usual time. All four moved toward it and Gendo opened the door. The driver blinked in surprise then just smiled. Following him to the large sedan, all got in and went to NERV. After some time, they reached the gates. While Shinji looked excited, Rei looked more awake and was looking around.

'This place…was it something else before,' she thought. Something vaguely familiar about the area kept nagging her; however, it was hard to figure why with the massive complex currently here. While traveling through the parking lot, there was a small single two story building in the midst of the asphalt.

"…what is that small building down there for?" Rei asked.

"…" he said turning to look out the window. "It is a guard house."

"I see."

Reaching the administration building, the four exited the vehicle. Following Gendo to his office, they entered.

"…this one is smaller than your other one…right?" Yui asked looking around. She saw him nod then gave a smile.

"Why not give all of us a tour?"

"…" he said. About to say he'll get his secretary to do it, he saw the smile on her face. Looking at the Third Child, he looked genuinely excited with a hopeful smile. Glancing at the First Child, she was staring at the schematic map of the base. Hearing knocks at his door, everyone turned to see a woman with a clipboard.

"Oh…good morning. Is this your family Commander?"

"Morning. Yes."

"I didn't think you'd be the type to do the 'take-your-child-to-work' day," she said with a smile. "Anyways, please to meet you. I'm the Commander's secretary."

"Hello," Yui said with a nod.

"Would you like me to push the morning's schedule back Commander so you can give them a tour?"

"If that will not cause issues then yes."

"Very well. I will inform the officials. Nice meeting you all," she said then left the room.

"She seems nice," Shinji stated then looked back at Gendo.

"She is efficient at her job," he stated.

"She seems quite attractive too," Yui stated.

"…" the Commander said feeling tense. Hearing footsteps going toward the office, it was the Sub-Commander.

"Oh…morning Yui," Kozo said smiling.

"Good morning. How are you?" she asked smiling back.

"Doing well. Are you going to give your family a tour Commander?"

"…yes…" he stated and pushed up his glasses a little. "Tag along. It will be part of this morning's changed schedule."

"Very well."

Leading the group, Gendo gave them a tour of the complex and the different buildings. Yui and Rei saw that there were similarities to the other NERV, but it was different. Running into Misato and Kaji in the operations building, they tagged along as well. Going down the first basement level, the shear mass of space was surprising. Though Shinji was amped for being able to tour, he became very enthusiastic reaching the 2nd basement level. Passing by all the technology and equipment, he was like a kid in a candy store.

Naoko and Ritsuko were going over reports when they spotted them from a distance. Telling the couple of scientists that reviewing the documents will continue after, they saw the Commanders and nodded. Heading over toward them, Naoko's smile lessened from seeing two people. Putting her hands in her lab coat, she kept a tight smile. Ritsuko followed along and noticed that the First Child seemed to look different. But it was the sight of Shinji that distracted her. He was smiling and seemed engrossed to what her mother was talking about.

"…" Rei said with a passive face.

While listening to them talk, she heard two people walking toward the elevators. Hearing both of them talk, they sounded distinctively familiar. Her eyes widen a little and turned around. Looking, there were two black silhouettes going toward the fire exit staircase. One of them sounded very energetic and a bit crude. The other one, who was shorter, replied quietly and opened the door to the staircase.

'That…sounded like…' Rei thought. Feeling her heart beating faster, her instincts took over. Before she realized it, she had already started walking toward the staircase.

"…?" Ritsuko said. She noticed the First Child suddenly turning around and stared at something. Before she could blink, the First Child started walking away. Following her direction, she caught a glimpse of two shadows going into the fire exit staircase.

'I haven't seen anyone go down there,' she thought. Suddenly, she remembered what Misato stated a couple of days ago from the security cameras.

'That must be Dr. Sid and his assistant. Misato stated that he never uses the regular elevators and habitually uses the stairs.'

"You always work on cool stuff Dr. Akagi," Shinji said in enthusiasm.

"Well," Naoko said. Bending down a little and placing a hand on the boy's cheek, she gave an alluring smile.

"If you study real hard and get your father's blessing, I might need a little assistant."

"Really?!" he said smiling and turned to his father. "Can I dad!?"

"…" Gendo said. Feeling someone nearby that was staring at him tensely, he didn't want to see Yui's face. Putting one hand in his pants pocket, he adjusted his glasses.

"We'll talk."

"Sweet!" his son said giving a fist pump in excitement. Naoko smiled and started ruffling his head.

"Your son," she said then gave a smirk at Yui. "Is very enthusiastic Yui."

"…" she said giving a tight smile back. "…yes…he is."

"Rei," Ritsuko called.

"…?" everyone else said.

They saw the First Child was near the fire exit stairs. Pushing it open, the alarm didn't go off and she started going down. Ritsuko started walking first followed by the rest of the group. When all went down the stairs, they passed the 3rd level and entered the 4th basement level. Looking around, it looked like the same large warehouse storage area the last time they viewed down here.

"So this is Dr. Sid's area?" Naoko stated. "Do you know why he was placed down here Commander?"

"…no…I do not," he said.

The group found Rei not too far away as she was looking around. All heard movement from the lab area followed by the sound of metal scrapping on the ground. A person slowly came out in a lab coat and slowly turned toward them. Everyone except Shinji had instant horror on their face. The individual was dragging a strange looking axe. Blinking and looking at them, he tossed the axe to the side and immediately started walking toward them.

"_**Commander! What a pleasant surprise!"**_ the adult male scientist said with vigor.

He had a wide toothy smile as he headed straight for Gendo. Feeling their nerves being ripped apart and frozen in place with fear, their insides started to shake. Everyone watched as the black-red eye man went to the Commander and immediately started shaking his hand vigorously.

"_**To think you wanted to come down to meet me personally. It is truly an honor!**_"

"…" everyone said looking at him scared. Shinji thought everyone's expression was a little odd, but could understand based on the scientist's haggard look and scary eye color.

"_**Ah…DDDDrrrrrr. AAAkkkkaaagggiii,**_" the man said. Letting go of the Commander's hand, he slowly turned to both Ritsuko and Naoko. Both flinched and felt a tremor go through them. He stepped closer to the senior one.

"_**My rival and comrade, it is rare for you to visit me. Care to make a challenge with me**_?" he asked smirking at her.

"…" Naoko said blinking and not able to move. Both she and her daughter felt their breathing and heartbeat increasing.

"_**Speechless? HA! What a sight to behold,**_" he said with a laugh. He then calmed down and gently tapping Naoko's shoulder.

"_**Please drop it. That look of fright does not help your image. What happen to the Dr. Akagi that wouldn't hesitate to rival me in her latest development update!**_"

"…?" Naoko said continued to be scared and bewildered.

'…this…isn't…the same person?' Ritsuko said blinking and trying to analyze. 'His aura is…just strange…I don't feel…anything evil from him.'

"…" the male scientist said. Only moving his eyes slowly toward Ritsuko, she stiffened quickly and felt alarmed.

"_**You must be her protégé…the daughter of Dr. Akagi I presume?**_"

"…y-yes," she said though felt her insides tighten. Oddly, he bowed a little.

"_**I have seen your work…most impressive. I look forward toward your continuing development.**_"

"…?" the faux blonde said blinking in surprise. "T-Thanks."

"_**NOW THEN!" **_the man exclaimed loudly.

It caused everyone to flinch or jump from his sudden outburst. He immediately turned around and pointed at Shinji. They saw that he was the only one that was not afraid of him. The sight of the Third Child not reacting like them gave some indication that this wasn't who they thought it was.

"_**You have some introductions for me my boy!" **_the man said with a wicked smile. It caused everyone to veer back a little to hear the boy snicker a little.

"You are crazy Dr. Sid," Shinji said putting his hands on his hips.

'…this is Dr. Sid?' Rei thought.

Blinking and analyzing herself, she did not feel scared of the man. At first sight, she felt terrified based on his physical characteristics. However as he talked and never emitted any evil or vile auras, she calmed down slowly. Seeing him, she wondered what his assistant was. Shinji cleared his throat which disrupted her thoughts.

"This is my mom, Dr. Yui Ikari," he said. Pointing to the woman that was next to Gendo, she was holding onto his arm scared.

"_**Ahhh…so this is the woman that has swoon the Commander,**_" Dr. Sid said with a small smile. However, he narrowed his eyes a little. It made him look a little threatening at her.

"_**It is a delight to finally meet you Dr. Ikari**_," he said bowing a little.

"…" Yui said still holding onto Gendo's arm. The Commander had regained his composure, but was hesitant on saying anything.

"Ehmm," Shinji said seeing how everyone was out of sorts. "Anyway! Next to her is Major Misato Katsuragi. She is the head of NERV operations.

"_**Greetings Major.**_"

"H-Hi," Misato said not moving closer.

"_**Tell me Major…have I done something to be put on your radar?**_"

"…what…do you mean?"

"_**I know it is part of your job…but…I…don't…like…your…spying,**_**" **he stated with a disapproval expression. It made him look more than threatening.

"…ah…um…" she said trying to figure something to say.

"She was just trying to figure where you were doctor," Kaji stated. "You have a habit of being a ninja as told from other staff members."

"_**A NINJA!?" **_Dr. Sid said with a snort. "_**I see…I can understand that Special Investigator Kaji.**_"

"…you…already know me."

"_**OOOfffcccooouuurrrsssee,"**_ he said drawn out a little. "_**I'm surprise the Major hasn't used the security team to monitor your…lady swooning ways."**_

"…emm…" Kaji said a little surprised. Feeling stares at him, he scratched the back of his head. An awkward silence passed by until Shinji cleared his throat.

"A-Anyway. This is my sister, Rei."

"_**SISTER YOU SAY!" **_the scientist said in an outburst. His rapid change of expressions caused everyone to jump. Watching him turn around quickly, he walked to where Rei was standing. A foreboding feeling developed quickly thinking that he would do something to her. Stopping in front of her, the First Child kept a stoic expression despite fidgeting a little.

"_**What peculiar features you have my child**_."

"…" Rei said blinking with a stoic face. She became startled when he started to laugh hearty.

"_**Wonderful! This is truly a delight my boy!"**_ Dr. Sid stated. He turned to Shinji and clapped his hands on his shoulders.

"_**I think she would be a match!**_"

"I wouldn't doubt that Dr. Sid. Is he okay after the last accident?" Shinji asked not fazed by the eccentric man's behavior.

"_**He is fine! Recovered marvelously! Actually, I think the defects improve his image!**_"

"Cool! Where is he? I don't see him around."

"_**Ah! How thoughtless of me,**_" Dr. Sid slapping his forehead. Turning around, he immediately ran to the lab door. He slid to a stop seeing someone.

"My apologies Dr. Sid," a familiar voice sounded from inside the lab. "Brewing a large amount of tea took some time. Forgive me."

"_**Yes-yes-yes. Come come. Meet our guests!**_" the scientist said. He stepped out of the way smiling widely and made quick gesture movements with his hands.

The person inside came out with a folding table and a large tray. It had a large teapot, teacups, and a variety of snacks. Everyone saw the individual's features and instantly recognized him. He was wearing a grey mechanic jumpsuit. The distinct dark magenta eye color, long scar down his neck, identical features were immediate giveaways of who the person was. The scientist helped set up the table and the tray was set down. Pushing his assistant so both could be in the center of the semi-circle group, he stood behind him. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he gave a large toothy grin.

"_**This is my assistant and latest creation. The first synthetic human in Japan!"**_ Dr. Sid said excitedly looking at both Gendo and Yui. "_**With a blend of mine and your son's genetic code, blood, and NERV's synthetic growth formula, I was able to create this fine specimen!**_"

"…!?" everyone said flabbergasted starting at an identical copy of Shinji. However instead of the thin build, he was more of an overly athletically build.

"…!?" Rei said. Staring in shock, the emotions that she had throughout the week started to melt away. At the same time, she felt water starting to build in her eyes seeing its stoic expression.

"_**I knew it! Speechless is what I crave for! You might be thinking that this clone has all the defects that come with making a copy! HA! What do you think NERV stands for! Combining different genetic codes with a synthetic growth formula, anyone can be created in a large test tube! Granted, he is still an experimental being. But! He has been performing marvelously!"**_

"Thank you sir," the clone said bowing his head a little.

"…" everyone continued to say nothing. Rei felt tears going down her face as the yearning and tightness in her chest pulled at her hard.

'Wow…he did leave everyone speechless,' Shinji said impressed. Blinking, he walked toward his double with dark magenta eyes.

"It still feels weird to see a double that looks slightly different," he said smiling. The clone turned toward him and blinked. Bowing a little, he gave a small smile.

"Indeed it does sir."

"Do you have a name?"

"Dr. Sid gave me a code number, not a name."

"Ooo, what number did you get?"

"Zero."

"…" Shinji said with a deadpan face. Glancing over at the male lab scientist, he had his hands behind his head. Looking the other way, he pretended to whistle.

"Wow…how original."

"…Ikari…" Rei whispered stepping forward. Placing one hand on her chest, her heart was beating fast. Slowly, her other hand reached out toward the clone. Everyone noticed she was crying and walking closer.

"I know! Why not I give you a name?" Shinji said smiling.

"…" the copy said then bowed deeply. "I would be most honored sir."

"…Ikari…" Rei whispered again. Stepping forward more, she was within arm's reach of both of them.

"Hmmmm…what to name you…what to name you…oh I know!"

"Ikari!" Rei said embracing the clone. Her hands went pass his sides and gripped his back. Clenching her fingers into a fist, she gripped his jumpsuit fiercely. Feeling that he was real, warm, and alive, her emotions gushed out. Pressing her face into his right shoulder, she started crying out loud and held him harder.

"Whoa!" Shinji said recoiling.

"_**Oh my!" **_Dr. Sid said surprised. He instantly got out his digital camera and started taking pictures.

"_**My seed's first steps of outside human contact!**_" he said in an excited higher pitched voice.

"…!?" everyone else said.

They were still trying to process the aspect that the feared and vile entity was nowhere to be found or felt. Despite the male scientist having the recognizable characteristics, he did not have the same aura or presence. The aspect that Rei had an emotional release from reuniting with the dark magenta version of Shinji hadn't registered yet. Only their parted mouths and shallow breathing emitted from them.

"…?" the double said.

Uncertain on how to proceed forward, he tried analyzing what was occurring. Being hugged this tightly was new and different. Trying to see if this meant something, he looked at Shinji. The boy looked confused. Looking at the others, they seemed to be in the same demeanor. Hearing a camera go off, he glanced at Dr. Sid.

Seeing him move his arms to simulate a response, he blinked then nodded. Looking back at the crying pale blue hair teen, he slowly hugged her. Placing one hand on her mid-back, the other touched the back of her head. Slowly, he began to pet her. Looking back at Dr. Sid, he gave a thumbs up and took more pictures.

'…he's here…' Rei thought while continuing to let tears come out. Feeling him return her hug and try to comfort her, it made her heart swell. Remembering all the times he had done the same motion, it brought much comfort.

'…he…he feels the same…I'm…not alone anymore,' she thought with a large amount of relief.

Moving her head back, she looked at his face. It still looked the same and had not altered to anything else. Seeing him blink, he looked at her with same stoic face. It slowly changed to show concern. Still holding onto him, she felt the hand that was petting her move. He slowly and gently started wiping the tears from her face.

'…he's…just like…before…' she thought feeling his fingers brushing her face lightly. The sensation of his hands, the memories that were created from his comforting, the flashbacks of being with him, and the wants and desires flooded her mind. Opening her eyes and staring at his, an overwhelming want came to her. Feeling her insides tighten, she moved her head forward.

"My apologies if I have-!" the clone started to say. He was cut off when Rei kissed him on the lips while closing her eyes.

"…!?" Shinji said opening his mouth in surprise and his eyes widen.

"_**Oh my…oh my!"**_ Dr. Sid said in surprise. He started taking more pictures.

"_**His at first base! His growing so fast!"**_

"…!?" the double stated in surprise. Her sudden reaction made him not able to control his facial expression. Heat came to his cheeks feeling her press herself more into him. Not sure if he was doing something wrong or right, he didn't move. However, he was having a physiological reaction to what she was doing. Oddly, he was not able to control it as it was growing.

'…I…I feel…' Rei thought feeling warm all over. Parting a little to take a breath, she kissed him again only feeling that his lips became less rigid. It made the contact feel better.

'…happy…' she thought as more tears fell down her cheeks

"…!?" the adults said. With their mouths open, they felt the wheel in their brain trying to screech to a stop.

"_**What a day, what a day, what a day!" **_Dr. Sid said out loud. Walking around to Shinji, he clapped the boy's back enthusiastically.

"_**Isn't this exciting my boy!? Who would have knew Zero would have turned out this kind of scenario!"**_

"Y-Yeah…but it is like she is kissing me," the teen male said feeling ill about what he was seeing.

"_**Morals and ethics do hinder the true essence of experimentation. That is just a fact. While thinking of these things, one does have to wonder how far one can push the envelope. Human society can be so fickle at times!"**_the scientist said smiling widely.

"…" the clone said. Feeling and seeing her part away from him, she immediately gave him a small affectionate smile. Unable to look away from her for some reason, the corners of his mouth started to pull up a little. Blinking, he tried copying her expression wondering if that was correct.

"…" Rei said. Surprised by him smiling at her, she felt his physiological response against her. Blushing and looking at his chest, a sensation deep inside of her festered. Remembering the times she felt this way before and what it meant, it caused her to press her legs together a little.

"…become…" she whispered. Moving her fingers a little, she re-gripped his jumpsuit.

"…?" he said seeing her face turn a little red. She looked back into his eyes.

"Become one with me."

"…!?" almost everyone dropped their jaws to the floor; however, the male scientist recovered the quickest.

'Become one?' the double thought blinking a little confused.

"_**I have never tested to see if a synthetic human can reproduce,**_" he said out loud. His expression turned contemplative. The other adults blinked from hearing him and looked at him.

"_**I just assumed he would be infertile…hmmm…maybe I should make preparations.**_"

"NO YOU WON'T!"all the adult females shouted at him. Dr. Sid stopped in his tracks and covered his head with his hands and arms.

"…I feel sick…" Shinji said holding his stomach and head. Dr. Sid quickly turned to the boy and saw his face. Going to him and holding him, he slowly moved him to a makeshift chair near the folding table. Looking up, all the adults looked at him with displeased faces.

"_**Ooo! I must have a picture of your expressions!" **_he said grinning while taking a picture. _**"It's a rare sight to see all of you so charged up at once!"**_

"You will not be doing anything with my daughter!" Yui stated firmly.

"Do you realize the severity of the moral and ethical codes that you have breached?" Naoko said crossing her arms over her chest.

"_**Heeeeeee**_," Dr. Sid said. Standing up and looking at them, he grinned wider and rubbing his hands together quickly. It made him look similar to the evil version though it was more of scientist rivalry.

"_**I was wondering when you would bring that up. Go ahead! Tell me what I have broken!**_"

"Who authorized you to do cloning…of my son?" Gendo asked with a cold expression.

"_**Why,**_" the male scientist said. He didn't drop his grin and moved only his eyes to look at him.

"_**You did…Commander.**_"

"…!?" the Commander said. Only parting his mouth, the others blinked in surprise.

"_**I must regrettably lower my head to you two," **_he said. Looking at both Naoko and Ritsuko, he bowed a little. "_**In creating the first stages of building the Eva series, I never in my wildest years have I met scientists that pushed the envelope of morals and ethics of bio-engineering than you two. You are truly inspirational!**_"

"…w-what do you mean?" Ritsuko said. She became a little startled from what he said and how animated the male scientist was getting.

"_**Did your mother not tell you?…aha…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!" **_Dr. Sid burst out laughing that sounded like the evil version. "_**Oh my! I am truly amazed. Secrets among trusted employees! Secrets among family members! This is bliss!**_"

"…!?" everyone said feeling very nervous at how he was acting.

"…_**HEE HEE HEE…heh heh…heeeeeee…"**_ Dr. Sid said calming down.

Turning around, he stared at his creation with a toothy grin. Seeing a look of confusion, his body was still active from what Shinji's sister did. Looking at her, Rei was behind him and embracing him still. Her head was resting against the clone's head as she stared at him with slight apprehension. Snickering to himself again, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He laughed hard enough to cry a little.

"_**WELL!**_" he said clapping his hands together loudly. Turning around, he stared at the Akagis and pointed at them.

"_**I dare you Dr. Akagi to tell me the moral and ethical codes I have soiled when you have created the Eva series using a combination of stem cells, human and animal DNA, NERV's synthetic growth formula, and comatose fetuses."**_

"…!?" all the adults said looking at him as if he were a mad man.

"W-What!?" Ritsuko said.

"_**YYYEESSSSS! That's the look I gave her when she told me! Brilliant! Truly a gifted mind for a scientist!"**_ Dr. Sid said turning to Naoko with a friendly smile. "_**I was so green with envy that day, it made me laugh at how emotional I was!**_"

"…Ugh…" Shinji said holding his head. "…what is…going on?"

"_**Hold on my boy!**_" the male scientist said. Turning around, he briskly walked into the lab.

"_**I have the cure!"**_

"…I can't believe she did that…" the boy said shaking his head feeling sick all over.

"…" Yui said looking at her son then looking back at Rei.

She held onto the clone lovingly with her eyes closed. The smile on her face looked pure as if she wasn't holding back the emotion she was expressing. About to say something, Gendo stepped forward to them. The clone looked like it didn't know what to do or why she did those things to him. It made him feel new sensations and confused him at the same time. Blinking, he turned his head a little. The Commander approached him and stopped.

"Greetings Commander," the clone stated nodding his head a little.

"…" Rei said. Opening her eyes a little, she stared at him with an impassive expression.

"…" Gendo said. It was still difficult to grasp what had happened so far coming down to the 4th level. Despite that, he decided that he needed to gain back control.

"Clone. I forbid you from interacting with Rei…specifically in become one."

"…why…" Rei said glaring at him. She immediately gripped the double's jumpsuit and held onto him tighter.

"Why can't I?"

"It will cause much complication. It is best not to. This is an order," he said adjusting his glasses.

"…" she said narrowing her eyes at him. Seeing the women behind him, she calmed herself and spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"...Why?...you replaced me for Dr. Ikari...you had become one with her...you had become one with the other two...why can't I have...something you haven't tainted and torn?"

'…holy shit…' Kaji thought in surprise then heard someone state something out loud.

"You did what!?" Shinji said. He looked up with a surprised look on his face. Everyone heard something crash in the lab followed by rapid footsteps. Dr. Sid came out of the door with a shocked and excited expression on his face.

"_**Commander! How bold of you!" **_he said with mirth. "_**Brains, money, women…the classic formula for a man in power!**_"

"…Gendo…" Yui said looking at his back. He didn't turn around or move.

"Don't be too jealous Yui," Naoko stated with a smirk. The remark caused the brunette to turn to her with anger.

"Men in power are very appealing. Must be something you were lacking that I was able to fill in that gap…especially when you were gone."

'…oh god…' Ritsuko thought. Now confirming what she feared, she turned her head to the left. She felt even more miserable knowing what has happened.

"…dear…" Yui said shooting a glare at her husband.

He still hadn't turn around. Rei had a mischievous small smile on her face looking at the Commander's stiffen face. The clone was still in the dark about what was going on. Deciding that doing and thinking of nothing was the best course of action, it made his head start to spin less.

"_**Young Dr. Akagi**_," Dr. Sid said walking to where Shinji was. He had a glass of water and a small medicine bottle in his hand. The boy was still looking in shock at his father.

"_**Are you feeling well? You look…a bit blue**_. _**Here you are my boy**_."

"…Rits…you…" Misato said. Not wanting to believe it, she turned toward her friend. Seeing her body position and mild contortion, it made her speechless in shock.

"…!?" Ritsuko said flinching but continued looking left avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Thanks," Shinji said taking the aspirin and some water. He put two pills in his mouth and started drinking when he looked at faux blonde scientist. Something came to his mind in which he started choking.

"Shinji!" Yui said heading to where he was as he started coughing.

"…" Dr. Sid felt the corners of his mouth tugging up. He got his camera out again and continued taking pictures. Turning around, he felt something juicy was about to spill.

"Ritsuko," Naoko said going toward her daughter. "You alright…you don't look too well. Are you sick?"

"…" the doctor said. Folding her arms under her chest, she grimaced not being able to look at her.

"…" Naoko said blinking.

Something seemed strange as she slowly turned to Gendo. He still had not turned around. Looking at the First Child, it had the same mischievous smile that she remembered and hated. However, it was directed at the Commander. Thinking about what the First Child said again, she turned to Yui. Counting herself, the only other one was.

"Ritsuko…you…" Naoko looked at her with surprise and shock.

"…" she said wincing more and still not turning to face anyone.

"…" Naoko said then turned toward the Commander and glared. "You…three-timing BASTARD!"

"_**...o...h...m...y..." **_Dr. Sid breathed moving away from Yui and Shinji.

Feeling his jaw hurt from smiling too much, he continued to grin and walked to his creation. He was surprised that Shinji's sister was so enamored with his experiment when they never had met before. Not that matter, he ignored the nasty unfolding around him.

"…" the clone said still not moving, saying, or thinking anything. Hearing Dr. Sid walk toward him, he turned toward him.

"Doctor…I am very lost and confused on what is going on. Could you…enlighten me?"

"…" Dr. Sid changing his grin to a friendly smile. It didn't last long as he glanced at the still stiffen and sweating Commander. He proceeded to take a couple of pictures.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too much!"**_ the scientist stated laughing with wicked grin.

Turning around and breathing calmly a couple of times, he felt composed. Looking back at his assistant, Rei had turned her attention to him. Both saw the adult male reduce his grin again to a friendly smile. Calmly, he reached out with both hands. Putting one on the head of his creation, he placed the other one on Rei's head. He started petting both and leaned toward them.

"_**Enlighten you my seed! Of course!" **_Dr. Sid said smiling brightly at them. "_**It is a new beginning for you two!"**_

"…" Rei said. Smiling brightly back, she snuggled more with the clone.

"…_**and…an amusing road for others."**_

"…I…see…" the dark-magenta eye Shinji stated. He still looked confused.

Arguments were heard nearby and he saw Dr. Sid frantically selecting the video recorder. He began recording while grinning widely. Shinji was still sitting down holding his head. His mother and the senior Dr. Akagi were arguing back and forth with the Commander in the middle. Ritsuko was seen sitting down on a wooden box looking miserable. Misato was sitting next to her while Kaji was kneeling in front of them smoking a cigarette. Glancing to his right, Rei's head was pressed against his.

"…" he said blinking and staring at her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. It caused her to smile and kiss his cheek. Blushing again, he looked forward. His action caused her to feel giggly inside still on a high of elation and joy.

Rethinking of what Sio wished for at the time of Instrumentality, she thought his words meant a restart for the world in terms of his childhood. To start over and avoid the horrors of his youth. However, that wasn't entirely it. Trying to remember the last things the child stated, there was a small colored ball that he was given. It made her wonder if that was a sign of some sorts from the dark magenta version of Shinji. Believing that it was a sign, it made her feeling warm.

"…I…" Rei said softly catching the double's attention. She let go of him and saw him turn to face her.

"…I…didn't think that…you'd want to begin this world anew…with me in it…"

"…?" he said. Tilting his head a tad, he looked very confused at her. She gave a small smile and reached her hands to his face. The center of her palms gently held his jaw line. Her thumbs touched his cheeks and brushed against them.

"Begin anew…for you and keep the world continuing as well,' Rei said moving her left thumb to his lips. They felt soft and smooth as his blush remained on his face.

'_**Oh my, oh my, oh my…to figure that the boy's sister was this lovey-dovey…it is providing so much stimulation for my seed!'**_ Dr. Sid thought already had the video recording to them. '_**WONDERFUL! BLISSFUL! I am having the ultimate experiment materials and testing here in front of me! I am truly blessed!'**_

"M-Miss Ikari…my apologies…I…I am a bit loss for words," clone stated softly. Swallowing, he felt a rush of sensations and emotions rise in him again.

"…it is okay…no words can be better," Rei said pulling his face to hers kissing him again.

'I will make new memories…happy memories…ones that will make you smile…ones that will make you feel whole,' she thought pressing herself against him. Feeling his heartbeat increase made her smile while still pressing her lips onto his. Parting a little to be nose-to-nose with him, she blushed looking into his eyes.

"…I love you…" she whispered.

The End


End file.
